A Different Way
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: A rewrite of Charlie and Joey's story, starting from the conversation at the Surf Club. Then maybe it can turn out how we want it to! Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Charlie Buckton excused herself from her drinks with Martha and hurried towards the storage closet that the pretty but unhappy looking barmaid had just rushed into. She had only been half concentrating on Martha for the last few minutes as she watched a man she was sure she recognised from an incident the previous week, leaning into the barmaid in a threatening rather than intimate way. Once he'd gone, the girl had fled in panic. Charlie knew she couldn't just sit there and continue enjoying herself knowing that this beautiful stranger was so distraught. It was in her nature to interfere. She quietly pushed the cupboard door open and found the barmaid leaning against a shelf with her back to her, quite obviously crying.

"Hey," Charlie said softly. "Can I help?"

The girl spun round. Even with a tear-stained face and sad eyes, she was beautiful. _Why am I thinking of her as beautiful? _Charlie wondered. She refocused her attention to the distraught woman in front of her who wasn't meeting her gaze.

"I don't think so," she said.

Her voice cracked and she cried harder, obviously unwillingly. Charlie saw that she was trembling and without thinking, reached out to hold her. She felt the girl jolt in her embrace, as if she was frightened but then she relaxed a little and allowed herself to be comforted.

"What's your name?" Charlie asked.

"Joey," the barmaid said into her shoulder.

Joey felt anxious to be touched by another person. She hadn't had physical contact with anybody since _it_ had happened but there was something safe about this woman, who she recognised as being called to the fight on the boat a few days previously.

"Well, my name's Charlie," the police officer said kindly.

They pulled apart slightly and Joey attempted to gather her senses together.

"I saw you have some kind of altercation with that guy," Charlie ventured. "And then you rushed in here. Are you sure I can't help? If you tell me what's wrong maybe we can resolve it."

Joey shook her head.

"It doesn't matter."

"I beg to differ," Charlie said, keeping her tone gentle.

"It's just..." Joey began.

She felt dangerously close to spilling her secrets. She looked into eyes that she trusted even though they were unfamiliar and began to tremble again. There was no way she could tell anyone what happened. Charlie read the fear in her eyes and then recognised that Joey had shut herself down. She desperately wanted her to talk.

"Why don't we sit?" Charlie suggested, gesturing to the floor.

Joey eyed her uncertainly. In a different life, Joey knew she would have been fawning all over this kind woman. She was stunning to say the least. But this wasn't a different life. This was her life; one she didn't want to live anymore. Charlie sat down cross legged on the floor. Joey hesitated and then joined her.

"Joey, I've seen you a couple of times now and both times you've looked terrified," Charlie told her. "Whatever it is, I can help you."

Joey looked at the floor. She needed help. She knew she couldn't carry on like she was. This half-life was ridiculous, not to mention painful. She didn't want her world to be ruled by a rapist.

"I don't think there's anything anyone can do," she said.

"You could give me a chance to try," Charlie suggested.

Joey was aware that there was nobody behind the bar but she knew she couldn't go back out there into the world of people.

"Martha would have stepped in to serve by now," Charlie told her, reading her mind as she watched her stare at the door in alarm.

"Alf told me not to let her help," Joey said, feeling like a failure.

"Just this once, it'll be okay," Charlie said certainly.

Joey nodded, not feeling quite as certain. Charlie gazed at her compassionately. She didn't want to jump to conclusions but from the way Joey was behaving, she was fairly sure that some kind of violence had occurred in her life. And if that was true, all Charlie wanted to do was put her cop hat on and save her. Joey looked up at Charlie, into her kind eyes and felt her resolve dissolve.

"I was assaulted," she admitted.

She wasn't prepared to reveal any more than that but it was a start. Charlie nodded, not looking surprised.

"By the guy that was in here? The guy from the boat?"

Joey nodded, shaking harder. Charlie reached out to hold her hands.

"Okay, now I know I can help."

"How?"

"If you tell me what happened, I can go and arrest him right now," Charlie told her.

Joey looked panicked. She didn't want any trouble.

"I can't make a statement," she protested.

Charlie sighed.

"It'll keep him away from you."

"He'll find a way to come after me again if..."

Charlie squeezed her hands gently.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Joey looked at Charlie again. Her presence was comforting. She made her feel safe somehow.

"It was after work," Joey ventured. "On the boat. I was getting ready to leave and he came below deck and just attacked me."

"He hit you?"

"And grabbed me by my throat."

"What else happened?"

Charlie knew there was more.

"He..." Joey started.

The door opened and Martha popped her head round.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, observing the two women on the floor.

Joey jumped to her feet.

"Nothing else happened," she told Charlie.

Charlie was on her feet also in seconds, upset to have lost the moment.

"I'm sorry," Joey said, pushing past Martha hurriedly. "Please tell Alf I'm sorry."

Martha felt guilty. Charlie looked stricken.

"Can you hold the fort here till Alf gets back?" she asked, hurrying after Joey. "Tell him she got sick or something!"

There was no way she could leave Joey so distressed. Martha nodded, apologising. Charlie assured her that it was alright and then headed out of the Surf Club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Joey!" Charlie called, catching up with her.

She fell into step beside her but Joey refused to slow down. Charlie put a gentle hand on her arm to try and get her attention. Joey flinched but turned to face her.

"Charlie, I really appreciate you wanting to help," the younger woman said. "But I'm fine, really."

"Joey, you've been assaulted," Charlie pleaded. "You can't just ignore it."

"Really, I can," Joey insisted.

She tried to walk away again but Charlie couldn't bear to let her go. There was no way she could go home tonight knowing that this poor woman was suffering. She couldn't help but feel compelled to comfort her, take care of her and keep her safe.

"Joey, please don't walk away," she said.

"It's so kind that you care but I can't talk about this, Charlie, especially not to a cop," Joey said, standing still again.

"What if I didn't have to be a cop right now?"

Joey smiled.

"Something tells me you never stop being a cop," she said.

Charlie shrugged and offered her own smile.

"I can try."

Joey yet again felt her resolve faltering. What was it about Charlie that made her want to talk about the thing that she swore she'd never mention? And Charlie had seemed so upset when Joey just thought she'd been hit. How would she react if she knew it went deeper than that? Would she be disgusted to know what had happened to her? Would the only person she felt she trusted, reject her? Joey shook her head. She couldn't bear it. If she didn't get away from this angel soon, it would be too late.

"I swear, no recording devices, no notes, nothing," Charlie promised.

Joey couldn't help but laugh lightly. It surprised her. She never thought she would laugh again. She looked at Charlie. Maybe vaguely sharing would help her organise her thoughts? Maybe that would help her get over it? Charlie saw that she had almost given in.

"Shall we go for a walk?" she asked.

Joey nodded and they headed down the beach together.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had strolled along the beach in silence together before settling on the sand near the water's edge. Joey sat with her knees clutched to her chest. Charlie sat in the same position but her posture was a little more relaxed.

"So, this guy was a colleague?" Charlie ventured, breaking the tension.

Joey nodded.

"And a family friend. He and my brother went to school together."

"Right."

"He'd been giving me a hard time since my first day. He's one of those guys who doesn't think women belong on boats."

"So he's been bullying you?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded again.

"And then what happened?" Charlie nudged, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"He kept making threats," Joey said, sighing heavily. "Then he attacked me, I quit and now I'm here."

The last sentence was hurried and she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Charlie sighed. This was going to be even harder than she thought.

"And when you say he attacked you… he hit you and grabbed your throat?"

Joey nodded. It wasn't a lie. She had just omitted parts of it.

"How did you get away?"

The police officer in her was doing the questioning. She felt bad. She should just let Joey talk but she didn't think she would open up by herself.

"He left first. I cleaned myself up and left in my own time."

"And you haven't talked about it with anyone?"

"No. I quit my job and I've been hiding out at home until today," Joey admitted. "Aden keeps trying to hang out with me. He got me the job at the Surf Club."

"That was nice of him," Charlie said.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You must think I'm completely overreacting," Joey finally said.

"Of course I don't."

Charlie knew it was more than Joey was making out. For some reason she could read her like a book.

"He hurt you," she added.

"He raped me," Joey suddenly blurted out.

She blanched and sat up straighter, glancing at Charlie. She hadn't had any control over her voice. Charlie stared back at her, surprised but not shocked. She offered only compassion to the pale, frightened face that stared back at her. Joey began to shake and got to her feet, ready to run. Charlie stood too and held onto her.

"Joey," she said.

"I wasn't meant to tell you that!"

She tried to flee.

"Wait!"

"I have to go!"

"Please!" Charlie begged, holding as tightly as she could without frightening her more.

Joey looked into her face tearfully, breathing hard. Charlie guided her back down to the sand.

"Okay, Joey, this is more serious than you said it was," Charlie said gently.

"Now do you see why I can't talk about this?" Joey asked.

She couldn't stop looking at Charlie, waiting for the moment of disgust to appear on her face at the thought of what had happened to her. Joey was disgusted with herself so she was sure Charlie would be too. So much for them being friends.

"I know it's painful, Joey. What you've been through…"

"I feel so ashamed," Joey admitted.

"That's a normal reaction but Joey, you have done nothing wrong. Not one thing. All of this is that monster's fault," Charlie insisted.

"But what if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong."

"I answered him back all week. I kept standing up to him," Joey said.

"That doesn't give him the right to rape you," Charlie said. "Non-consensual sex is never okay, Joey."

"Maybe I asked for it though," Joey said, sounding defeated.

"I can promise you now that you didn't."

Charlie kept hold of Joey's hand. Joey held on tightly, feeling comforted as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Can you talk me through it?"

"He'd been making sexual comments to me for days and derogatory ones too," Joey explained. "I stupidly said something about the fact that he could never have me and he basically said that he could if he wanted me. And then one day after work, he… he proved it."

Joey closed her eyes but the tears still flowed. Charlie slipped an arm around her and Joey allowed herself to rest into her shoulder. It felt so strange to trust someone, especially a stranger but she felt a connection with Charlie and she wasn't in a position to let that go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Joey sat leaning against Charlie for some time, staring out at the waves that used to be so calming but that now represented so much trauma. Working on the trawler had been her dream job but it had turned out to be the location of her worst nightmare. At least for now, in this woman's arms, she felt moderately safe. Charlie shifted slightly, looking down at Joey.

"Could I please put my cop hat on for a moment?" she asked tentatively.

Joey looked up sharply.

"No!"

"Joey, you can let this guy get away with what he's done to you."

"Watch me."

"Joey, please…"

"Charlie, I told you this in confidence. You can't do anything about it. Promise me."

"I…"

"Promise me!"

Charlie sighed.

"I promise."

She felt sick about it. How could she let a rape victim continue to live in fear? How could she let a rapist continue to walk the streets knowing what he'd done? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. She might not be able to do anything about it exactly but it didn't mean that she was going to let it go. She was going to support Joey even if she didn't want her to. She wanted to be her friend.

"Listen, let me give you my number," Charlie said, taking her mobile out of her handbag. "I want you to call me any time you need anything."

Joey nodded and took her own phone out. They exchanged numbers. Joey was quietly grateful, touched that Charlie cared to so much when they didn't even know each other. She obviously took her job seriously.

"And if you ever change your mind about making a statement," Charlie ventured.

"I won't," Joey told her firmly.

Charlie sighed. Joey's phone beeped.

"I'd better get home," she said, reading the message.

It was from her brother, Brett, wanting to know where she had got to and why the laundry hadn't been finished.

"Where do you live?" Charlie asked, as they both got to their feet.

"Over by the docks."

"My car's parked by the Surf Club. I could drive you if you like," the police woman offered.

"Thanks," Joey accepted.

* * *

Charlie pulled up outside Joey's modest house and turned off the engine.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

Joey nodded.

"Thank you for everything," she said.

"No problem," Charlie said. "Please call if you need anything, Joey."

"I will."

She opened the car door, smiling shyly, hoping to get out before she became completely overwhelmed by her new acquaintance's kindness. Charlie watched her scamper into the house.

* * *

Charlie drove to Martha's house instead of her own, keen to apologise for disappearing on her.

"Hey!" Martha greeted, surprised. "Are you okay? What was wrong with that girl?"

"Oh, she just had a really bad day," Charlie said.

She was not prepared to share any of Joey's secrets. Martha nodded and offered Charlie a coffee. Charlie gratefully accepted.

"I told Granddad that she was ill, like you told me to," Martha said.

"Thanks. I just wanted to apologise for disappearing on you," Charlie told her.

"No problem. I figured if you'd run off, it must have been important."

* * *

That night, Joey lay in bed fully clothed and restless. She thought about Robbo and recounted for possibly the millionth time everything that had happened that day on the boat. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to focus her attention on Charlie. She was so beautiful and so kind. It still felt so overwhelming that she had gone out of her way to help her, even going so far as to leave her friend in order to support her. Joey smiled to herself feeling reassured that there actually were good people in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, this isn't a particularly nice chapter but it covers an important issue that I felt got ignored in the show so I wanted to mention it now. I'm going to do a double update for this fic for this reason. _

**Chapter Four**

Charlie's mind drifted to Joey as she jogged along the beach in the sunshine. It had been three days since she'd seen her and she hadn't been in touch. Charlie couldn't help but worry. She slowed when she spotted the woman in question sitting on the sand by herself. Charlie wondered whether she should stop or not and decided that she ought to. She stopped nearby and called her name. Joey looked up and smiled. She looked sad.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not," Joey said.

Charlie positioned herself beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much the same."

"Joey, can I ask you a personal question?"

Joey wanted to say no but she forced herself to say yes.

"Did he... use anything?" Charlie asked awkwardly.

Joey tensed. Eventually she shook her head. Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. Joey looked away.

"Joey, I really need to take you to the hospital."

"No!"

"Joey, this is important," Charlie said. "And urgent."

Joey covered her ears with her hands. She didn't want to have this conversation. Charlie put her arms around her. Joey collapsed against her and began to sob.

"I have a friend who's a Doctor. Her name's Rachel. She'll see you and be completely discreet, I promise," Charlie said.

"I can't do this," Joey sobbed.

"I'll be there with you every step of the way," Charlie promised.

"I shouldn't have to do this!" Joey burst out. "I'm a lesbian for goodness sake! I shouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing!"

She froze. For the second time in Charlie's presence she'd said something she hadn't meant to say. She glanced up, terrified of rejection. What would Charlie think of her now? Being gay was Joey's second biggest secret. Even her brother didn't know. She had been out to her mother and the two girlfriends she'd had in her life and that was it. She couldn't believe she'd just admitted it to Charlie.

"Sorry," she said. "The last thing you want to be doing is putting your arms around some dirty dyke."

She began to pull away but Charlie didn't let go of her.

"Joey, your sexuality isn't a problem for me," Charlie insisted.

Joey stopped moving and eyed her curiously.

"Really?"

"Why would it be?"

"Because…" Joey faltered. "Because."

She had never met someone so kind and accepting before. Charlie looked at her and brushed the hair out of Joey's face, noting how beautiful she was when she wasn't hiding away.

"Joey, I hate to go on about this but if you wanted to press charges, your sexuality could be part of your defence."

"No, Charlie. Nobody knows that I'm gay except a couple of ex-girlfriends and I want it to stay that way."

Charlie sighed. Joey wasn't going to be easy to help. She continued to hold her.

* * *

That afternoon, Charlie and Joey arrived at Joey's hospital appointment. Charlie had phoned Rachel and explained that she needed to bring someone in for a pregnancy and STI test but needed there to be no questions asked. Trusting Charlie, Rachel had agreed to see her after her shift. Charlie felt Joey trembling beside her as they entered the hospital and felt guilty for dragging her to the appointment but knew it was necessary. Rachel appeared and smiled politely, shaking Joey's hand and introducing herself.

* * *

An hour later, Joey mostly relaxed in the passenger seat of Charlie's car. She definitely wasn't pregnant and in twenty-four hours she would find out whether she had contracted anything. Charlie had promised to take her back to see Rachel to get the results. Joey didn't think she had ever been so grateful to another person before in her life.

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" Charlie asked.

"That would be great. Thank you. Thank you for everything," Joey said.

Charlie reached across the seat and held Joey's hand, glad they had got over hurdle one. They had hurdle two to get over tomorrow and she still had hope that she could convince her to press charges.

* * *

Joey sat down at a corner table in the Diner while Charlie ordered their drinks at the counter. The police officer had met several rape victims before but she had never felt quite so protective of anyone as she did of Joey. There was something so special about her that Charlie just couldn't put her finger on. Even before she'd known that she was having these kinds of problems, she had found her strangely captivating. She wasn't sure what it meant but she did know that she and Joey were supposed to be part of each other's lives. Accepting her drinks from Colleen, she brought them back to Joey who was sitting rigidly at the table. Joey wrapped her hands around her hot drink gratefully, taking in its warmth. Charlie felt guilty for putting her through everything she had that afternoon but she knew it was better than taking the risk of something worse.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Charlie," Joey managed.

Charlie smiled.

"Of course," she said pleasantly.

"I don't understand why you care so much."

"Because…"

She didn't know what to say.

"I can't see someone in pain and not try to help them, can I?" she finally said.

Joey smiled.

"You restore my faith in humanity," she said.

Charlie blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Aden was unhappy. Joey had suddenly left her dream job without any kind of explanation and then when he had set her up with a job at the Surf Club, she had walked out on that too. He knew she wasn't work shy so there must be something up. Every time he saw her these days she looked sad and withdrawn and she seemed to be hanging out with Charlie a lot. Spotting the police woman in the Diner getting her morning coffee, Aden decided to catch up with her.

"Charlie!" he called.

Charlie spun round, facing him.

"Aden, hi. How are you?"

"I'm worried about Joey," he said, deciding to skip the small talk.

Charlie nodded slowly.

"I noticed you've been hanging out with her. She won't talk to me. What gives?"

"You really need to discuss it with her," Charlie said awkwardly.

"How can I when she won't open up?" Aden pleaded. "She doesn't even know you and she seems to trust you. I've been working with her for weeks and she won't talk."

"Look, just keep trying with her, Aden," Charlie said. "That's all I can suggest. Have patience."

Aden sighed and nodded, still unsatisfied.

"Can I help indirectly?" he asked.

"Just… just be nice to her," Charlie suggested.

* * *

Joey was at home doing the breakfast dishes when there was a knock at the door. Panic flooded her. What if it was Robbo? She was grateful not to have had to put up with him round the house since he had attacked her. Brett had been busy enough that he hadn't seen much of his old school friend recently. Clenching her fists, not that that would do any good, she made her way to the front door and opened it a crack. _Maybe it's Charlie_, she thought hopefully. It was Aden. He was the next best thing, although she didn't really want to see anyone at all.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. I just thought I'd come and see how you are."

"I'm fine thanks," she lied. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I miss seeing you around."

"I miss you," Joey admitted.

During their time working together, Aden had become a good friend to her. She couldn't help but harbour a little resentment over the fact that if he had just done what she had asked and stuck around on that fateful day, she might not be in this mess now. But how could he have known? And it wasn't like she had been nice to him that day. Why would he have bothered to do as she asked anyway?

"So, do you want to hang out or something?" he asked.

"I've got stuff to do."

He looked disappointed. She felt awkward.

"Well, you could come in for a coffee if you want," she said.

He brightened up. She let him in.

* * *

Charlie spent most of the afternoon researching Robbo and felt like she'd struck gold when she'd discovered his violent past, although reading about what he was capable of made her feel sick. He'd been involved in a couple of bar fights but most significantly, he'd raped and beaten an ex-girlfriend of his. The photos had been horrific. Officially, it had been a stranger who had done those terrible things to the woman but the Doctor who had treated her – Rachel – had suspected Robbo and Charlie agreed. In light of what he'd done to Joey, she knew she had to investigate it further. She knew she had to do whatever she could to help Joey out of this mess.

* * *

"Joey, has someone hurt you?" Aden asked.

They had spent a couple of hours making small talk. She looked stricken at his question.

"What?"

"Has someone hurt you? Has Robbo done something?"

"No. Why?"

"Just the way you've been acting and I know you've been spending time with Charlie."

Joey leapt to her feet.

"What has she been saying?" she demanded.

Aden got to his feet and put his hands out defensively, trying to calm her.

"Woah! Joey, wait! She didn't say anything. I swear. I asked and she wouldn't tell," Aden assured her.

She looked into his eyes, trying to decide if he was lying or not. Finally she realised he was telling the truth and sat down again, regulating her breathing. He sat down too.

"Joey, if there is something to tell then you can trust me," Aden said after a moment.

"I know, I just… I can't talk about it," Joey said.

They looked up when they heard a knock on the door.

"That'll be Charlie," Joey said.

She stood up and headed to the door with the same fear she always had, although she felt comforted that Aden was behind her. She opened up and smiled when she saw Charlie there.

"Hey, you ready?" Charlie asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Sorry about the uniform," Charlie said as she drove Joey to the hospital. "I came straight from work."

"That's fine," Joey replied. "I'm just grateful you're doing this for me."

"At least I'm not in a patrol car, hey?"

"Yeah," Joey agreed.

"Everything is going to be okay," Charlie assured her.

"I hope so."

"All this is just a precaution."

* * *

One hour later, it was all over. Rachel had delivered the good news they wanted and Joey dissolved into tears of relief. She felt like all she did was cry these days. It wasn't like her. She had never been a crier before now.

"Is there somewhere I can go to fix my face?" she asked.

"Sure," Rachel said kindly. "Just through there."

She pointed to a bathroom across the hall. Joey headed towards it, leaving Rachel and Charlie alone. Rachel desperately wanted to ask what the situation was but she knew there was little point. Charlie wouldn't tell.

"Hey," Charlie said awkwardly. "Do you remember this girl?"

She took out Robbo's ex-girlfriend's case file. Rachel recognised her instantly.

"Yeah, she was beaten and raped some months ago. She said it was a stranger but I was sure it was the boyfriend. Why?"

"Was this the boyfriend?"

Charlie flipped to a photo of Robbo, aware all the time that Joey could return at any moment. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. What's this all about?"

"I just think that he's at it again," Charlie admitted.

Rachel nodded, thinking of Joey and frowning.

"I did make a report to one of your colleagues at the time but it never got followed up," Rachel added.

Charlie sighed.

"If I manage to follow it up and need you to make a statement at any point, would you be willing?" she asked.

"Of course," Rachel said.

Charlie shoved the file back in her bag when she heard the door handle turning. Joey appeared looking a little less tear-stained. She had a brave smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked.

* * *

Charlie was driving Joey home when she had an idea. She felt strongly that Joey had a case against Robbo now and she wanted to propose it to her but she wanted to do it right.

"Hey, would you like to come round for dinner?" she asked.

Joey looked surprised.

"To my house," Charlie said. "Tonight. Now."

"Oh, I'd love to but my brother doesn't like me to go out in the evenings," Joey declined.

"I'm sure he could cope for one evening," Charlie coaxed.

Joey looked at Charlie's pretty profile as she concentrated on the road. She was hardly in a position to turn down the offer of such nice company. And it really would be nice. Charlie had been a gift to her. She protected her from her fears and made her feel safe. For brief moments, she even made her made her feel happy.

"Maybe one evening he could cope," Joey agreed.

"Excellent," Charlie said, triumphantly.

She turned left, changing direction and heading to her own place.

* * *

Joey perched at the kitchen table while Charlie fussed with the food.

"This is a lovely place," Joey commented, feeling shy of her own modest house.

"My housemate, Leah owns it," Charlie said. "She lived here with her husband, who passed away last year. Now it's her, her son, VJ, me and my little sister, Ruby."

"Right," Joey said, trying to make a note of the names.

It sounded a little complicated.

"Have you lived here long?" she asked.

"Since June last year," Charlie said. "I got a transfer from the City and Ruby followed me when she got thrown out of boarding school."

Joey raised her eyebrows. Charlie caught the look.

"She's better behaved that she sounds. Usually."

Joey chuckled.

"How about you?"

"My behaviour or how long have I lived here?" Joey asked.

"Both!"

"I'm moderately well behaved and I've lived here for ten years."

"Ten years? I would have though I'd have noticed you by now."

Joey shrugged.

"Well, I tend to keep myself to myself."

"And you live with your brother?"

"Yeah. Our parents died in a car crash a couple of years ago so I just stayed. It feels kind of pathetic to be twenty four and never have left home but it was never the right time," Joey explained.

"There's no rush," Charlie said brightly.

* * *

The meal was nice, although Charlie felt a little paranoid about her cooking skills. Leah was the chef in the house. Still Joey seemed happy enough and had expressed delight over not having to cook for an evening.

"Listen, Joey, I know you don't want to talk about this," Charlie began awkwardly.

Joey's face fell.

"It's just, I feel like we have a really strong case against Robbo."

Joey dropped her fork.

"No, Charlie," she said firmly.

"But…"

"No."

"Just hear me out," Charlie begged. "Please?"

"I am not pressing charges."

"He raped and assaulted an ex girlfriend of his," Charlie said.

Joey stared at her.

"He what?"

"An ex girlfriend of his. He beat her up and he forced her to have sex with him some months ago. I found the case file. If I can get her to talk to me, she could back you up."

"That's not proof that he did it to me," Joey said.

"It'll still strengthen your case."

"There were no witnesses. What if he just denies anything happened?"

"Well, he might but… don't you think it's worth a shot?"

"No, I don't."

"Joey…"

"Charlie, please just leave it."

"What about the next girl he hurts?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked down at her plate. She picked up her fork and used it to play with her food unhappily.

"You could help put him behind bars where he belongs."

"He'll come after me if I press charges, Charlie," Joey said.

She didn't want to let her new friend down but she couldn't do what she wanted.

"He won't. We can put out an AVO against him so he won't be allowed to go near you."

"A piece of paper won't stop him."

"If he does go near you, he'll go straight to jail," Charlie insisted.

Joey shook her head. Nothing Charlie could do would be enough.

"I'm going to try and interview this girl anyway. I won't mention your name but if you would come on board that would really help to get this guy put away," Charlie said.

Joey started eating again, offering to think about it. That was all she could do for now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, just re: the last paragraph... I *had* to! It was too good to resist!_

**Chapter Seven**

Aden was certain he had worked out what had happened between Joey and Robbo and it made him feel sick. The fear in Joey's eyes was all too familiar to him and he hated that there was nothing he could do about it. He also felt terribly guilty because if he traced it back, the day it had all changed, was the day that she had asked him to wait for her and he'd got so caught up with Belle that he hadn't. Robbo had told him that Joey had already left but what if she hadn't? What if she had still been on the boat? What if Robbo had done what Aden feared he had? Taking a breath and finding every ounce of resolve he had, Aden charged round to Joey's house, determined to have it out with her once and for all. He found her hanging out the washing in the back garden.

"Did you have a good day with Charlie yesterday?" he asked once he'd announced his presence.

"Yeah, she invited me round for dinner," Joey said, stopping what she was doing.

"She's pretty cool, isn't she?" Aden said. "Supportive and understanding and everything."

"Yeah, she's nice."

"Is she trying to get you to press charges against Robbo?"

Joey looked up sharply.

"Excuse me?" she said, sounding fragile.

"He assaulted you, didn't he?"

"He didn't do anything," Joey lied.

Panic rose within her like bile and she headed into the house, trying to get away from him. He followed.

"I was abused by my grandfather when I was a kid!" Aden blurted out, surprising both of them.

Joey turned and stared at him.

"So I know how it feels," he added quietly.

"Aden…" Joey said quietly.

"If you've been through what I think you've been through… I understand more than you think, Joey," Aden said softly.

Joey burst into tears. Aden furiously wiped his own away and they fell against each other, standing together in the middle of her kitchen.

* * *

Charlie shook hands with Tanya and saw her out of the station. After a lot of support and understanding, the woman had finally made a statement about what her ex-boyfriend had put her through, which had been a full year of abuse, both physical and emotional, finally resulting in a violent rape. Charlie had been forced to be extremely creative in persuading her to come forward. She wasn't allowed to mention Joey but she had hinted that she suspected that Robbo hadn't learnt from his mistakes.

* * *

"I could never get justice for what happened to me, Joey," Aden explained, nursing the beer Joey had provided him with, as the two of them sat on the couch in her living room.

Joey sipped her own very slowly.

"But you have the chance to get justice for what Robbo did to you," he urged.

Joey shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't think I can do this."

"Charlie will help you," Aden said. "You trust her, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's been great."

"And I'll be here to support you now too. If you want me to be."

"Thank you."

"So, do you think you can make a statement?" Aden asked.

Joey sipped some more of her beer.

"I don't think I'm strong enough."

* * *

It had been a frustrating afternoon. Charlie was biding her time and resisting brining Robbo in for questioning. She could easily bring him in on Tanya's statement alone but she wanted Joey's statement to be part of her arrest. The problem was that she didn't have it yet. Her phone rang, making her jump.

"Joey?" she said urgently.

"Charlie, I'm ready," came the timid voice on the other end of the line.

"I'll come and pick you up."

* * *

Technically, Charlie's shift had finished forty-five minutes ago but she had no intention of going home. She was happy to let Joey take her time going through her statement. It was hard for her to go through what had happened to her, she knew and she didn't want to rush her. Charlie was proud of Joey for coming forward and she wondered what had happened to trigger this turnaround. But whatever it was, providing it hadn't involved Joey getting hurt, she was glad. Aden had been at the house when she'd arrived so she presumed he'd managed to talk some sense into her.

"Okay, Joey, your sexuality could really have some bearing on your case," Charlie ventured.

"Why?" Joey asked anxiously.

"Because it would prove that it couldn't have been consensual."

"I… I don't want my sexuality mentioned," Joey said.

Charlie sighed.

"It really would help."

"It wouldn't help me."

"Why not?"

"Nobody knows, Charlie. My brother would disown me if he found out."

"I know it feels that way but people don't do that anymore, Joey," Charlie insisted. "I mean, it's the twenty-first Century. Someone disowning someone for being gay is like… I don't know, getting bent out of shape over a gay kiss on TV or something. It doesn't happen anymore. The world has moved on from homophobia."

"My brother hasn't. I can assure you."

"Really?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Really."

Charlie pondered the situation for a few minutes and decided that it was a battle that couldn't be won.

"Okay," she said, feeling resigned. "But if you change your mind, your statement can be changed at any time."

Joey nodded.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Charlie was at work early the following morning, setting to work on the AVO for Joey against Robbo immediately. She had arrested Robbo the night before and although he'd been released on bail, the charges were definitely in motion. With the AVO, Charlie wanted Joey to feel as safe as possible as soon as possible and she wanted to get moving right away. Glancing at her watch, she was expecting her friend fairly soon to sign the paperwork. She was happy that they were finally getting somewhere and Charlie silently pledged to support Joey throughout the whole process. She desperately wanted to be friends for the rest of their lives. Looking up, she smiled when she saw Joey walking through the door of the police station. Her smile faded when she saw how grim she looked and that she had a man following closely behind her.

"Joey, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Joey glanced between the man and Charlie.

"I… I've come to drop the charges," Joey said meekly.

"What?"

"I've come to drop the charges. I'm sorry."

Joey hung her head.

"Joey, what are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

They had come so far. How could Joey drop out now?

"She's saying she wants to drop her statement," the man said sternly, stepping forward.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Joey's brother."

"Well, this isn't your decision. It's Joey's and yesterday, she was happy to make a statement," Charlie said sternly.

"And today, she isn't."

"Joey?"

Joey swallowed and gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"Joey, you don't need to do this. Whoever or whatever has got into your head, you can fight it. You can't let Robbo get away with what he's done to you," Charlie pleaded.

"Robbo hasn't done anything to her!" Joey's brother, Brett insisted. "She's making up lies!"

"How can you side with him over your own sister?" Charlie snapped.

"Because she's lying for attention!"

"Of course she isn't! How can you even think that?"

Joey started to tremble with emotion as her brother and friend argued.

"I know my mate! He's not a rapist!"

"Then you don't know your sister because she isn't a liar!"

"Drop the charges now!" Brett demanded.

"Joey, you don't have to do this," Charlie said kindly.

"Yes I do," Joey said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

She slowly followed her brother out of the station.

* * *

Charlie ordered the strongest coffee she could possibly think of when she got to the Diner and threw herself into a chair. Her fury over Brett forcing Joey to drop the charges against Robbo, had not yet subsided and she was trying to wrack her brains as to how she could convince her to change her mind.

"Are you alright?" Aden asked, approaching.

Charlie looked up unhappily.

"Don't even ask," she said.

He sat beside her.

"It's not Joey by any chance, is it?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw her getting dragged across town by her brother," he said.

"He's forced her to drop the charges," Charlie revealed.

Aden stood up, ready to force her to change them back but Charlie held his arm.

"We need to do this a different way," she said. "Charging over there is only going to frighten her more."

He sighed and sat back down.

"Get yourself a coffee," she said. "My treat. Let's think of a plan."

* * *

Joey sat on the couch. She felt like she was going to be sick. Robbo sat in the arm chair in front of her. Brett stood in between them.

"Now, I want you to apologise," Brett said.

Robbo grinned at her. Joey shook her head. There was no way she was going to say sorry for telling the truth. Why couldn't Brett believe her over his friend? She was his sister for goodness sake!

"Come on, Joey! Let's sort this mess out!" Brett demanded.

"I'm willing to forgive and forget," Robbo said.

Joey stood up. She fled.

* * *

Charlie was finishing the dishes when she heard a vigorous knocking at the door. Puzzled, she opened up.

"Joey!" she said.

"Brett tried to make me apologise to Robbo," Joey said tearfully.

She fell into Charlie's open arms. Charlie guided her inside the house and sat her down on the sofa. She brushed Joey hair out of her eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright," she said.

"No, it's not," Joey said.

"It is," Charlie insisted. "You can still get justice, Joey."

"My own brother thinks I'm a liar. Who else is going to believe me?"

"I believe you."

"Honestly?"

"One hundred per cent."

Joey felt overwhelmed. She sank into Charlie's arms.

"Look, why don't you stay here tonight?" Charlie suggested. "We can process your statement first thing in the morning and then we can go and talk to Brett together after that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Joey lay nervously in Charlie's bed, dressed in one of Charlie's oversized t-shirts. Her hair was down and her body was tense as she prepared to try and sleep. Brett had tried to call her seven times so far and she hadn't been able to bring herself to listen to any of the voicemails. Part of her thought she should call him back and let him know that she was safe or perhaps even get dressed and go back home. But she feared that Robbo would still be there, waiting for her to apologise for pressing charges against him and she just couldn't bear to do that. She looked up when she heard a gentle tapping on her door.

"Hello?" she called.

"It's Charlie."

Joey pulled the duvet tighter around her.

"Come in," Joey replied.

Charlie nudged the door open.

"I brought you a cup of tea," the police officer said gently.

She entered the room and set the cup on the bedside table.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing how anxious Joey looked.

Joey nodded unconvincingly, sitting up. Charlie perched on the edge of the bed.

"Brett keeps calling me."

"He's probably just concerned about where you are. Perhaps you should just send a text to let him know you're safe. Say you're staying with a friend," Charlie suggested.

Joey nodded and began to text. Charlie got up to leave.

"Thank you for everything," Joey said, not quite ready to let her go yet.

Charlie sat back down again.

"I've just done what anyone would do," she said.

"You've gone above and beyond," Joey insisted.

She silently cursed herself as she became overemotional again.

"Sorry," Joey whimpered, turning away.

"Hey," Charlie said kindly, reaching out to her.

"Sorry," Joey said again. "I'm just so scared. I don't know how I got into this mess."

"It's alright. I'm going to help you get out of it. You're not going to have to face any of this alone. I promise you."

Joey broke down. Charlie crept closer and let Joey fall into her arms.

* * *

A short while later, Charlie had made herself more comfortable against the pillows, holding a fragile Joey against her. All she wanted to do was protect her and make things better but she wasn't exactly sure how she could do that. She could take charge of the case against Robbo. She could ensure that he didn't go near her again. But she couldn't erase the memories of what had happened. She couldn't stop the pain she was in. Joey began to regulate her breathing again and suddenly realised where she was. She glanced up at Charlie, gathered her senses and apologised, pulling away. She had felt safe there for a moment and now she felt embarrassed.

"That's okay," Charlie said. "I told you I'm here to take care of you, Joey."

Joey smiled gratefully.

"You must be a saint or something."

"Hardly!" Charlie chuckled.

"Well, you're saving my life right about now," Joey said sincerely.

Charlie hugged her and moved to get off the bed.

"I'd better let you get some sleep," she said. "I'll wake you in the morning and we can go down to the station, reissue your statement and then go down and talk to your brother, okay?"

"Okay," Joey agreed, trying to sound more certain than she felt.

* * *

That night, Charlie hardly slept. Lying beside her sister, she stared into the darkness, trying not to fidget and disturb her. Ruby had been great about sharing her room for the night once Charlie had explained the necessity of the situation.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Ruby whispered.

"Yeah," Charlie said weakly.

"Are you worried about Joey?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're helping her, aren't you?"

"I know. It just doesn't feel like it's enough."

"What's happened to her?"

"I can't tell you the details, you know that," Charlie said, although she really wanted to.

"An altercation with a horrible guy," Ruby remembered.

"Yep," Charlie confirmed.

Ruby turned to face her sister.

"Charlie, I know you're doing everything you can for her. And she knows that too," Ruby said firmly. "So try and go to sleep. Refresh yourself so you can be totally on form to be everything she needs you to be tomorrow, okay?"

Charlie nodded and closed her eyes, thanking Ruby before she attempted sleep again.

* * *

In Charlie's room, Joey had a fitful night. As she had done every night, every time she fell asleep, she woke up sweaty and breathless with nightmares. She was just grateful that she hadn't screamed audibly. The last thing she wanted was to further inconvenience the woman who had been so kind to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Are you happy with all of that?" Charlie asked, wanting to clarify.

She and Joey were seated in the interview room going through Joey's edited statement. Joey had finally agreed to admit officially that she was gay after Robbo had insisted that they had had consensual sex.

"Yes," Joey said. "Yes, I am."

Charlie smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Joey."

"Well, you're the person that's getting me through this," Joey replied.

Charlie blushed, touched that she could mean so much to another person.

"Are you ready to go and talk to Brett?"

Joey nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Charlie and Joey found Brett on the wharf and approached him.

"Jo! There you are!" he said, not noticing Charlie right away.

"Hi, Brett," Joey said meekly.

Charlie instantly noticed the change in her. When it was just them, Joey was still shy but she seemed to be growing in confidence. When she was around Brett, what little courage she did have, depleted completely. Her posture changed and her voice wavered. She wasn't herself. It was sad to see.

"Who was this friend you stayed with last night?" Brett wanted to know.

He looked up and spotted Charlie, making a mental note of her uniform. Charlie remained silent.

"Is this more of this Robbo crap?" he demanded of his sister.

"It's not crap, Brett. He attacked me," Joey insisted.

"He wouldn't do that, Joey. You know he wouldn't."

"He did. He raped me. And I'm not the first person he's done it to."

"What do you mean?"

"He beat Tanya and raped her too."

"No," Brett said. "That was some out of towner. She told us that herself."

Joey looked at Charlie. Both women shook their heads.

"She made a statement about it," Charlie told him.

Brett reeled from the accusation against his friend and stared at his sister.

"He really hurt you?" he asked her.

Joey nodded, trying to block the images of what had happened to her out of her head. Clenching his fists, Brett decided that he was going to deal with this once and for all. Jumping up, he pushed past Charlie and began to march down the wharf.

"Brett, wait! What are you doing?" Joey yelled.

She looked desperately at Charlie. Brett spun around.

"Nobody treats my baby sister like that!" he said.

Joey was touched that he cared but she didn't want him taking the law into his own hands. It wouldn't help.

"Brett, don't. You need to let the police deal with this," Joey pleaded. "This is Charlie. She's been helping me. She's going to make sure Robbo gets sent to jail."

"She's going to do nothing, Jo!" Brett said, looking at Charlie with utter disdain.

"I'm going to protect your sister," Charlie promised.

Brett shook his head.

"The courts will rip you apart," Brett told Joey.

"I know," Joey said. "And that's why I need your support. And it's why I need you to know…"

She looked at Charlie.

"It's why I need you to know…"

"Know what?"

"I need you to know that I'm gay."

Brett just stared at her.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true," Joey said weakly.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She thought she might throw up. This time last week she didn't think she'd ever tell a new person again and yet here she was, having now told her new best friend and her brother in the space of a few days.

"No, it's not true," Brett said firmly. "You're just confused or something."

"I'm not confused."

"It's because of what's happened to you. Of course you're not into men right now but when you meet the right guy…"

"There's no such thing as the right guy for me… There never has been."

"Is it her?" Brett asked, pointing at Charlie, who blanched.

"What? No!" Joey protested.

She denied to herself that she was attracted to Charlie. Now really wasn't the time to admit that when Charlie held her, she felt thrills go through her. It was inappropriate. And it wasn't as if she could do anything about it. Even if there was the remotest chance that Charlie would ever be interested in her, which there wasn't, Joey never wanted to be with another person again. But there were moments when she privately admitted that Charlie was the single most beautiful woman she had ever met, as well as being the kindest and most gentle person she had ever known.

"Is she putting queer ideas in your head?" Brett asked.

"Now you're being ridiculous!" Joey argued. "This has nothing to do with Charlie!"

"So, you meet her, suddenly decide you're gay and it's all a big coincidence?"

"Brett, I've always been gay."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"Joey, you take this back right now or you're no longer my sister."

She stared into his eyes and knew he meant it.

"Then I'm an orphaned only child," she said, feeling her heart breaking.

Charlie couldn't bear to watch the interaction but she couldn't look away.

"I want your stuff gone by the time I get home from work. You can shack up with your lesbian lover, I guess."

He stormed away. Joey turned back to Charlie, utterly defeated. Charlie's arms were around her without seeking permission.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Joey said.

"Hey, it's not your fault. If anyone should be apologising, it should be me," Charlie said.

Joey gazed up at her questioningly.

"I was the one who convinced you to tell Brett," Charlie explained.

"He needed to know some time," Joey said. "Now was as good a time as any."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It had been a strange day for both Charlie and Joey and it had involved a lot of changes. Joey had officially pressed charges against Robbo and come out to her brother. Brett had believed her about Robbo but he'd disowned her when he'd found out that she liked girls instead of boys. Made homeless, she'd ended up at Charlie's house again with one person in the whole world, aside from Aden to look out for her. Charlie had yet again taken Joey's case to heart and probably overstepped her professional boundaries by inviting Joey to stay but she didn't care. She felt responsible for getting Joey kicked out of her home. She hadn't seen it coming. Who on earth was homophobic anymore? It made no sense to her. Brett had even gone so far as to accuse _her _of being a lesbian, which she wasn't quite sure how she felt about. Once again, Joey was tucked up in Charlie's bed and Charlie was preparing to share with Ruby but before she did so, she brought Joey a hot drink, ready to tuck her in and make sure she felt safe.

"I'm a depressed, homeless, gay orphan with no friends or family," Joey tried to joke. "I'm just great."

"Hey, that's not true," Charlie protested. "I'm your friend."

She grinned. Joey laughed and nodded.

"Thank you for being my friend," she said.

Charlie came to sit on the side of the bed.

"Thank you," Joey repeated sincerely. "I know this is a lot of work for you."

"Hey, I'm here because I want to be, not because I have to be. This isn't part of my job, Joey."

"Then why are you helping me so much?"

Charlie thought about it. She wasn't sure she knew the answer. There was just something about Joey that made her wanted to wrap her up tightly and hold her close. She wanted to be emotionally, spiritually and physically close to her. It was strange. She never wanted to be that close to anybody.

"Because you're worth it," she said, finally settling on what felt like the right answer.

Joey blushed, feeling special. It wasn't something she was used to.

"So, do you have plans tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you said about finalising the AVO," Joey said.

"After that?"

"Looking for a place to live."

Charlie shook her head.

"No, you're not doing that," she said.

"I'm not?"

"Until we've completely sorted this thing with Robbo, I want to keep you where I can see you and know you're safe, okay?"

"I don't want to be a bother, Charlie. It isn't practical for you and Ruby to share…"

"Do I look like I'm taking no for an answer?"

Joey chuckled.

"Humour me, okay?"

"Okay," Joey said. "So, what am I doing instead of house hunting?"

"We're going to go out and have some fun and forget about everything you've been through recently."

"We are?"

Joey yawned involuntarily

"We are. But right now, you're going to get some sleep."

Charlie got to her feet and guided Joey back against the pillows. Joey closed her eyes, allowing Charlie to take control as she snuggled under the blankets. Charlie kissed Joey's forehead and took Joey's empty cup away as she headed out of the room, flipping off the light as she did so.

* * *

The afternoon sun blazed, the car windows were wound down and Joey enjoyed the breeze in her hair. It felt good to relax in Charlie's company as the radio played and the two women sang idly along to the music. Joey looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye and smiled. They had spent the morning doing the final paperwork that would, in theory, keep Robbo away from her until the trial and now Charlie was taking her further along the coast with a picnic so that they could both let off some steam and have some fun. Charlie said they both deserved it and Joey thought she was right.

"What are you smiling at?" Charlie asked, curious and amused.

"I'm just happy," Joey said, flushed at being caught out.

Charlie beamed.

"Well, that is the best thing I could ever have heard!" she said.

* * *

Charlie and Joey lay stretched out on a large blanket, enjoying the sun and the sound of the surf. The area of the beach they had chosen was completely secluded.

"So, tell me about you, Joey," Charlie said, gazing at the single cloud in the distance.

"About me?"

"Yes, about you."

"There's not much to tell really."

"Where did you grow up?"

"I'm supposed to have grown up?" Joey chuckled.

Charlie laughed.

"I was raised in various coastal towns," Joey explained. "My Dad never had a steady job so we lived here, there and everywhere. We settled here when I was fifteen, so ten years ago. My Mum was a housewife."

"Were you and Brett ever close?"

"When we were kids, yeah, I guess. He looked out for me at school and stuff."

"Did you have a hard time at school?"

"Kind of," Joey admitted. "I mean, it wasn't bad exactly. Just a little lonely. I didn't really have any friends."

Charlie instinctively reached out and held Joey's hand. They lay like that while they talked.

"I guess I've always been the kind of person who keeps herself to herself."

Charlie understood.

"I guess I've always been the same."

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Ruby's always telling me off for not letting people in," Charlie admitted. "Whenever I enter relationships, I never let guys get close to me and if I feel it starting to happen I go into arrest mode."

"You arrest them?" Joey asked, wide eyed.

"Arrest mode is what Ruby calls pushing them away," Charlie explained, laughing lightly.

"Why do you do that?" Joey wanted to know.

"I don't know," Charlie sighed. "It's just hard to be real with people, I guess."

"You're being real with me now," Joey pointed out.

"You're different."

It was true. Everything about Joey was different. She got to the heart of Charlie and Charlie wasn't sure how. Something made her want to tell Joey the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She wanted to be honest and open with her feelings. It was strange but it was nice.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Joey said, squeezing Charlie's hand gently.

Charlie suddenly realised that she was lying on the beach in a bikini holding hands with a girl and wasn't finding it strange. She turned her head to face Joey, studying her profile.

"Have you had a lot of relationships?" she asked.

"A couple," Joey said. "Nothing really serious."

"With girls?"

"Yeah."

"Any guys?"

Joey shook her head.

"I mean, I've kissed a few guys and had those silly 'boyfriends' you have when you're twelve and everything but they've never been actual boyfriends."

Charlie suddenly felt awkward as she had a burning desire to ask a question. Joey turned to look at her, sensing that something was on Charlie's mind.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Charlie said.

"Charlie?" Joey coaxed.

"Well, forgive me for sounding like a heterosexual male but…"

"You're going to ask me what girls do, aren't you?" Joey accused gently.

Charlie blushed. Joey laughed.

"Well, mostly it's just what straight couples do, I imagine but without the... you know. Like what he'd do with his mouth and his hands to… to make you happy."

"I haven't met many guys that generous!" Charlie snorted. "Mostly it's about the… you know!"

"Really?"

"I remember one guy complaining that he didn't like doing _that_ before demanding a blow job."

"You're kidding? He didn't like it? I _love_ it!" Joey said, without realising what she was saying.

Charlie giggled and Joey turned crimson.

"I mean… okay, you didn't need to know that."

"I don't mind," Charlie said. "It's an interesting fact about you."

"Still…" Joey said, struggling to recover.

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed."

Joey bit her lip and couldn't find words.

"Hey, shall we go for a swim?" Charlie suggested, attempting to give Joey an escape route.

"Let's!" Joey said, getting to her feet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Charlie and Joey arrived home giggling after their day on the beach. They found Ruby studying at the table.

"Hey, Rubes," Charlie greeted.

She presented her sister with a shell she'd found that was shaped like a heart. Ruby looked up from her books and broke into a smile, suddenly forgetting to grumble that Joey was stealing all her attention.

"I saw it and thought you'd like it," Charlie said affectionately, sitting beside her.

Joey hovered a little nervously. She still felt shy. Charlie pulled out a chair and gestured for her friend to sit down. Joey did and Ruby smiled at her. She liked Joey. It was just that aside from work, she was used to having Charlie all to herself. Since Roman and a brief dalliance with Angelo, Charlie didn't really date and she wasn't the most sociable of people either. She was mostly at the mercy of Ruby's every whim. Having a new friend was strange and interesting. Ruby's selfish streak came out when someone else came along to whisk her away.

"Thanks, Charles," Ruby said, reaching out to hug her. "So, did you guys have a nice day while I was trapped at school?"

"It was great!" Charlie enthused. "We sunbathed, we swam, we ate far too much ice cream."

"It was awesome," Joey agreed, unable to keep from smiling.

She felt that she and Charlie had really got to know each other. It was peculliar. She wasn't used to having friends really and she certainly had never known someone as special or as interesting as Charlie. She hoped that they could be friends for life.

"And Charlie _almost_ managed to stand up on the surf board," Joey teased.

"I did!" Charlie said, nodding proudly.

***

Charlie woke up with a jolt. It took a couple of moments to adjust to the darkness and realise that she was sharing a room with Ruby. Furrowing her brow, she wondered what had woken her and then she registered the distant screaming that had infiltrated her dreams. Without thinking, she leapt from the bed and hurried towards her own bedroom, pausing only to carefully and quietly close the door behind her, not wanting to disturb Ruby who had school in the morning. Reaching the closed bedroom door enclosing Joey in her bad dreams, Charlie took a breath. Not bothering to knock, she pushed it open and crept over to the bed. Joey was thrashing about. She'd thrown the covers off and had broken out in a tortured sweat. Tears spilled from her eyes as she pushed away an imaginary attacker.

"No!" she screamed.

Charlie sank to her knees by the bed.

"Joey," she said softly.

"No! Don't!" Joey yelled.

Charlie reached out and caught hold of her flailing hands, not restraining her but gently letting her know that she was present.

"Joey, it's Charlie. You're having a nightmare. Joey, wake up," she said.

With her free hand, she stroked Joey's forehead.

"Please, don't!" Joey cried.

"Joey, sweetheart," Charlie coaxed.

Joey slowly began to blink open her eyes. She focussed on Charlie and managed to utter her name.

"Hey," Charlie said. "You were having a nightmare.

Joey blinked at her, embarrassed and frightened. Charlie smiled kindly and reached to tuck her back into the duvet.

"Sorry," Joey said weakly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Charlie said, stroking her hair. "As long as you're alright."

Joey nodded, although she wasn't sure she was. It had all been so real. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Charlie asked.

"I'll be okay. Sorry again," Joey said.

Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head and left the room.

***

Charlie had only been back in bed for five minutes when she heard Joey crying out again. She bolted back into the room and woke her up. Joey burst into tears, erupting into apologies.

"Joey, would you like me to stay?" Charlie offered.

"Would... would you mind?" Joey asked, feeling terribly guilty.

Charlie walked round to the other side of the bed and climbed underneath the duvet. She eased Joey into her arms and the two of them lay against each other, closing their eyes, ready to sleep for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Joey and Charlie woke the next morning feeling a little shy.

"Um… sorry," Joey managed nervously. "Sorry about… you know."

Charlie smiled, stretching.

"It's alright," she said. "You didn't force me to stay."

"I forced you to wake up," Joey pointed out. "Twice."

Charlie nodded reluctantly and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Okay, I'll give you that one but it wasn't your fault so it doesn't really count."

She smiled and stretched more exuberantly. Joey couldn't tear her eyes away from where her silk and somewhat skimpy pyjama top broke apart from her silk and even skimpier pyjama bottoms, revealing a taut, toned, tanned torso. Charlie settled and yawned.

"Breakfast?" she asked, oblivious to Joey's stares.

Joey blinked, overcome with guilt. This was the woman who had rescued her, who had selflessly spent the night holding her because she was having bad dreams. She should not be having these kinds of thoughts. She wasn't even in a stable enough state to be having these kinds of thoughts. She knew that if the world spun the wrong way round its axis and Charlie suddenly gave her the green light, she'd hide and run away. There was no way she was ready for anything with another person. It was far too soon. She was far too fragile. For now, there would be no harm in looking, if she wasn't looking at a woman who had no idea.

"Breakfast would be great," Joey said gratefully.

Charlie headed out of the room cheerfully.

"See you in the kitchen when you're ready."

***

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Ruby asked.

The school girl was seated at the kitchen table, digging into her cereal when her sister appeared looking perky.

"Um…"

Charlie wasn't sure if Joey would want her business spread around but what other reason could she give as to why she'd spent the night with Joey?

"I had a nightmare," Joey explained shyly, hovering in the kitchen doorway. "Charlie heard me freaking out."

"I figured the best thing to do was stay," Charlie added, relaxing into the truth.

She started fixing breakfast for herself and Joey, beginning with coffee. She could survive no day without it.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Ruby asked Joey.

"Yeah, thanks," Joey said.

Ruby nodded and continued eating.

"Thanks, Charlie," Joey added.

Charlie smiled at her.

"Hey, I was thinking of going down to the Surf Club this morning for a workout," the police officer said. "You're more than welcome to join if you want."

"That'd be great!" Joey said, leaping at the chance both to spend time with Charlie, and distract herself from loneliness, misery and focussing on her problems.

***

At the Surf Club, Charlie trained hard, enjoying pumping her body and pushing it to its limits. She spied Joey working on the machine next to her. She was in good shape with a good stomach muscles and powerful looking hands. Charlie shook her head when she suddenly realised that she was admiring a girl. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed Joey in that way and while she was trying hard to ignore it, even her powers of putting things on the backburner, were weakening. There just seemed to be an overwhelming connection between them. Joey lay back on the bench and sighed dramatically.

"I'm done!" she declared. "I may actually be dead."

Charlie giggled and got up. She checked Joey's pulse, letting her fingers stay on her neck a little too long.

"Your heart's racing. You're alive," she said.

She pulled Joey into a sitting position.

"I suggest some kind of sustenance, courtesy of the Diner," she added.

"Definitely alive," Joey grinned, following her out of the Surf Club.

***

The women arrived at the Diner. Charlie indicated for Joey to get a seat while she ordered a couple of smoothies that would make them feel stronger and more able to face the day. She placed her order with Leah, who glanced at Joey in the corner and looked a little awkward.

"Um, Charlie…" she ventured.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I don't want to be a pain but how long will Joey be staying with us?"

"Not long," Charlie said, sighing.

She really didn't want to kick the girl out.

"It's just, if she's got an AVO out against someone, might that someone not get dangerous? I'm worried about VJ getting caught up in whatever kind of trouble she's in."

"Leah, the point of the AVO is that the guy _can't_ approach Joey. I just want her around so I can keep her safe."

"Isn't there witness protection for this kind of thing?" Leah asked.

Charlie looked back fondly at Joey who was studying the menu, looking like she was doing anything but looking at the people around her.

"She'll be a really good housemate," Charlie said hopefully.

"She's a lovely girl," Leah agreed. "And I know you care about her but…"

"Okay," Charlie sighed. "Just give me a few days to find her a place to live."

"I'm sorry," Leah apologised, feeling guilty.

She didn't want to be unkind but she didn't want to put VJ through any kind of upset.

"It's fine," Charlie lied, accepting her drinks, paying and heading back over to Joey.

Joey smiled and put the menu down. She immediately noticed that the mood had changed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Charlie said.

She wasn't ready to tell her yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

That afternoon Charlie and Joey were watching television at home when Leah arrived back with VJ, having picked him up from school.

"What do you mean you're sick?" Leah yelped into her mobile phone.

She had another shift at the Diner and her babysitter was cancelling on her at the last minute. Hanging up, her eyes landed hopefully on Charlie and Joey. She didn't hold too much hope, however, considering she'd just asked Charlie to tell Joey to move out. She smiled awkwardly.

"Babysitting?" Charlie asked.

"Please?"

"Sure we will," Charlie said.

She patted the sofa and VJ bounded out. He loved it when Charlie babysat him. He always got ice cream and she told him exciting cops and robbers stories.

***

As the afternoon wore on, Joey and VJ were getting on like a house on fire. Charlie was almost feeling left out. VJ stole all of Joey's attention, largely by allowing Joey to teach him card games. She watched them interact, smiling to herself. Joey looked so happy and relaxed. It was nice to see. She wanted Joey to be able to move on day by day. She wanted her to get to a place of healing. She would need to have reached a place of strength in order to take her place on the stand and testify against Robbo and what he did to her. Charlie knew graphic details about what had happened. She knew things she'd rather not know. So she also knew that Joey was at the beginning of a long and difficult journey. She wanted to support her every step of the way.

***

Leah arrived home after a long shift. She didn't really want to go on her date with George, the guy that Colleen had set her up with on the speed dating night the week before but she'd agreed and it seemed too late to back out now. She walked into a place of calm. It felt good. Joey and VJ were playing cards and Charlie was relaxing on the couch watching television.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

The moment VJ saw his mother he started scowling.

"I don't want to play anymore," he told Joey.

He left the room.

"What did I do?" Leah asked.

Joey and Charlie shrugged, just as confused as she was.

***

Half an hour later, VJ still wasn't talking, no matter how hard Leah tried to get through to him. Charlie and Joey were in the middle of making dinner when she arrived back in the kitchen.

"He'll only talk to Joey, apparently," she said.

"Me?" Joey asked, surprised.

"You've stolen his heart," Charlie teased.

Joey blushed and headed into VJ's room.

***

Fifteen minutes later, Joey came back into the kitchen, leading VJ by the hand. He was clutching her tightly and hanging his head. She sat him on the chair and then seated herself beside him.

"Now, tell your Mum what you told me, okay?" she said gently.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Go on. It's alright."

"I don't want George stealing you away from me!" he blurted out.

Leah blanched.

"Oh, VJ, that won't happen!" she said kindly.

She bent down and hugged him.

"Is that why you've been so upset this week?"

She thought it had been having a new person in the house and all along it had been her impending date with a new man. He hugged back. She thanked Joey for sorting it out.

"No worries," Joey said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Listen, I'm going to cancel on George, okay? And I'm going to take you out to dinner instead," Leah said to VJ.

He looked delighted. Charlie smiled at Joey.

***

That night, Charlie was woken by screaming again. Once more, she shot in to see Joey, waking her gently. Joey burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry for keep doing this to you. You're never going to get a good night's sleep," she said.

"It's fine," Charlie said kindly. "Look, you've been through so much, Joey. Of course you're going to have nightmares. It's just going to take time."

Joey nodded but she still felt terrible. She thought she coped quite well during the day but at night time all her fears were unleashed and she was entirely at their mercy.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep or do you want me to stay again?" Charlie asked.

Joey wanted to be able to tell her that she would be fine but she couldn't. Charlie crept into the bed beside her, guiding Joey to lie against her. Joey closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her. Charlie lay awake a little longer, wondering what to do about Joey's housing situation. She hated thinking of Joey in a place all by herself. How would she cope all alone? The nightmares would drive her crazy and there would be nobody to protect her. And Charlie wouldn't sleep a wink either, knowing how vulnerable she was. She mulled over the idea of moving out _with _Joey. She, Joey and Ruby could all live together in a house with three bedrooms. That way she could keep everyone safe and happy, including herself. Deciding that was the solution, she finally drifted off.

***

In the morning, Charlie was awake first. She slipped out of bed and started brewing coffee. Leah was the next person up.

"Oh, hey, Charlie, I was meaning to talk to you," her housemate said.

"Oh?"

"Joey doesn't have to go," she said.

"Really?" Charlie said, delighted.

"Yeah. I was being totally unreasonable. And she helped me so much with VJ yesterday. There's no way I can ask her to leave. If you, Ruby and Joey don't mind whatever sleeping arrangements you've organised, she can stick around as long as she likes."

"Thanks," Charlie said. "I really appreciate it, Leah. And so will Joey."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Several days had passed and Joey was starting to settle into a routine. The sense of loss over Brett not giving her the time of day anymore was slowly beginning to dissipate. She tried hard to be helpful during her days and appeared to have taken on the role of housewife. When VJ and Ruby had bolted to school and Leah and Charlie had charged to work, she took care of the dishes and cleaned the house. It made her feel useful while she wasn't working or contributing financially. She knew there would come a time, probably fairly soon when she would have to face the world again, get back on her feet and figure out what she was going to do with her life but she was too fragile just now. She wasn't ready yet. Charlie kept her busy during her time off and the time they spent together made Joey happier than she ever thought it was possible to be after everything that had happened. They watched movies, went for drives, walks, workouts and meals. And as embarrassing as it was, Charlie had spent almost every night holding her. One night, she had endured terrible nightmares but fortunately hadn't screamed. Charlie had beamed at her the next morning, thinking Joey had gone the whole night safely. Joey had tried to lie and let her continue believing it but her far too honest face had given it away. Crestfallen that Joey had suffered alone, Charlie had apologised sincerely for not being there. Now, Joey was sure that Charlie listened for her. Either that or she really did cry out that loudly. Maybe it was both. Either way, Charlie had become her security blanket. And she was the nicest security blanket she had ever had. It felt strange to be around someone who constantly made her feel good about herself. Even before everything with Robbo, she hadn't really felt like that. It was like Charlie brought out the personality that Joey had been hiding away for so long. She constantly had to remind herself not to get too attached. This was only temporary. Soon she would have to stand on her own two feet. Charlie wasn't going to want to hang out with her forever.

***

At work, Charlie stared at her laptop. The words on the screen were making a blurry kind of sense that wasn't particularly helpful. She reached for her coffee. Caffeine always made the world a better place. Returning to the case in hand she continued to struggle to concentrate. She wondered what Joey was doing. She was probably cleaning. Every time Charlie got home from work, the house was spick and span. She swore it had never been so immaculate before, not that anyone was choosing to complain. During their time together, Charlie and Joey had discussed at length the fact that Joey felt inadequate about not being able to contribute much to bills and other things that required finances. She had a few savings from her brief stint on the trawler and she had a little bit on her credit card, both of which she'd been using for daily essentials for herself and for the house but Leah had decided that sharing a room with Charlie hadn't qualified for paying rent and that she should just give what she could. Joey had offered contributions to bills and decided that most of what she could give was time and energy and mostly that came in the form of keeping everything shiny. Shiny was a word that Charlie thought suited Joey quite perfectly. Even after everything she had been through, she always seemed so bouncy and happy, ready and willing to laugh and have fun. Aside from the nightmares, you'd never know what had happened to her. And it was almost startling how close they had become. The only reason it didn't really feel startling was because it felt so natural. Charlie admitted, only to herself that she had never been the type of person to have a best friend before. She had always held herself slightly apart from other people, kept her secrets close to her chest, kept her heart guarded. With Joey, she had the overwhelming desire to let her in and what was most surprising about it, was that it didn't frighten her. She'd never been so relaxed around another person. Aside from her own sister, Charlie didn't think she'd never cared for another person as much as she cared for Joey.

***

Joey ventured into Surf Club, looking for Aden. He'd finished his working day and called her, wanting to catch up. They hadn't really seen each other since she'd finally pressed charges and moved in with Charlie and they missed each other. She spotted him on the couches. He smiled and waved. She smiled back and headed over.

"Hey, Aden. How's it going?" she asked.

"Not so bad," he said, sounding a little tired.

"How was work?"

He shrugged. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world to talk about her former work place. He hated the fact that he had to work with the guy who had raped her. Aden hadn't spoken a word to Robbo since he'd found out what he'd done. He'd nearly hit the guy several times and been goaded more often than not but he'd resisted. He was still on a good behaviour bond after what had happened with his father and he wasn't planning on breaking it, even if Robbo deserved any bad thing that might happen to him in his life. Joey smiled awkwardly.

"You don't need to feel bad," she said.

"I just…" Aden started. "I wish it wasn't you who'd had to leave."

"Well hopefully he'll be behind bars soon," Joey said. "And maybe one day I'll get a job back out on the water. I'm not ready yet but I hope that wasn't my last trawler job."

"Yeah. So, how are things going with you? Are you happy living at Charlie's?"

Joey beamed immediately.

"I'm really happy," she said. "She's really looking after me. They all are."

"That's really good to hear," Aden enthused.

He put his hand on Joey's in a gesture of friendship.

"I'm glad you've got someone who looks out for you so much."

"She really does," Joey said. "She's been amazing. I feel so protected when I'm around her, like nobody could ever hurt me again. I never thought I could ever feel happy again but when I'm around Charlie, I do. She's amazing."

Aden lifted his hand and studied her face. He wondered curiously if Joey had feelings for Charlie. She seemed to light up when she spoke about her and her smile reached her eyes. Making a mental note of his observations, he sipped his drink and smiled to himself.

"So, do you and Charlie maybe want to catch a movie with me and Belle this weekend?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I'd have to ask her but I'd definitely like to," Joey said. "I really want to try and keep getting out, you know? Do normal things."

"Well, I'll talk to Belle, you talk to Charlie and we can text each other later to arrange it."

"Sounds good to me," Joey grinned.

***

That evening, Charlie came into to Joey's room to get a new pair of pyjamas from her drawer and fresh underwear and socks for the morning. Joey was already in bed.

"Oh, Aden wondered if you and I would like to go to a movie with him and Belle at the weekend," Joey suddenly remembered.

Charlie turned round to face her.

"That sounds good to me," she agreed.

She turned back to the drawer, finally locating what she wanted, removing it, placing it on the end of the bed and coming to sit beside her friend.

"I'm heading out for a run in the morning," she said. "Do you want to come?"

Joey nodded.

"That sounds fun."

"I'll come and wake you bright and early at seven."

"Yeah, if I don't wake you first at some ridiculous hour," Joey sighed unhappily.

"Hey, you know I don't mind," Charlie said kindly, reaching for Joey's hand.

Joey tried to smile but she couldn't help but feel like a burden.

"You know you should probably just move back in here and sleep with me," Joey joked. "It'd save you a hell of a lot of hassle."

Charlie chuckled and then looked serious.

"I was joking!" Joey said quickly.

"Well…" Charlie pondered. "I do spend every night in here and all my stuff is in here… It would make sense really."

"You don't want to sleep with some lesbian," Joey said, sinking down onto the pillows.

"Joey, the only one of us who has a problem with your sexuality is you," Charlie pointed out.

Joey frowned. Was Charlie really willing to sleep in the same room, the same bed as her in an official capacity? She looked into Charlie's eyes.

"I mean, I don't have to," Charlie ventured. "It just seems to make sense at this point in time."

"I don't want to ask that much of you, Charlie."

"I wouldn't really be doing that much different."

"But it would be official."

"Okay, put it this way. Right now, I'm starting off upstairs and having to come downstairs in the middle of the night. This way, I'd start and finish in the same place so technically you'd be saving me some hassle."

She smiled, coaxing Joey round to the idea.

"All we'd need to do is be polite and avert our eyes when we're changing and stuff," Charlie said.

Joey nodded.

"Well, that's no problem," she said.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked.

"If it's easier for you, I'm game."

Charlie extended her hand. They shook on it, cementing the deal. Charlie stood and put her underwear back in the drawer.

"Well, start averting your eyes now because I'm getting undressed," she said.

From the bed, Joey squeezed her eyes shut until Charlie told her she could open up again. Once she was ready, she crawled into her side of the bed.

"Are you ready for sleep?" Joey asked.

"Uh huh," Charlie said.

Joey clicked the lamp off and the girls lay side by side in the dark.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Joey said softly.

"Goodnight, Joey."

***

Charlie had only just drifted off when she felt Joey thrashing about and whimpering. She blinked open her eyes and reached out an arm to try and settle her.

"Joey, sweetheart, it's Charlie," she whispered.

She pulled the younger woman into her embrace and held her until she became still and they slept that way in peace for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Joey woke up feeling peaceful and safe, snuggled up in Charlie's arms. Charlie was just coming to at the same time. They suddenly realised that they were blinking at each other and giggled softly. Charlie absently brushed a stray strand of hair from Joey's eyes.

"We have two possibilities," she said.

"We do?" Joey asked, confused.

"Either you're doomed to have nightmares for the first part of every night regardless of where you are and who you're sleeping with," Charlie began, "or you need to be held."

Joey didn't understand.

"You had bad dreams when we were sleeping side by side but as soon as I snuggled up to you, you were okay," Charlie explained.

Joey blushed.

"I really am awkward and difficult, aren't I?" Joey concluded.

"You're pretty sweet really."

Joey blushed even more.

"Are you ready to go for that run?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Joey said, trying to sound more awake.

***

In their running gear, Charlie and Joey jogged away from the house. As Charlie edged in front, Joey took in her friend's slender form. She had long legs that Joey thought she could stare at all day. Charlie really was perfect. Realising that she was going to struggle with concentration, she quickened her pace and stepped out in front of Charlie. Charlie briefly made note of Joey's curves and shape, how lovely she was. Deciding that Joey was posing a challenge, she also increased her step and caught up with her. Joey turned and grinned mischievously.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" Charlie laughed.

They began to race as they charged towards the beach.

***

Forty-five minutes later, Charlie hurled herself onto the sand, laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe and her tummy hurt. Flat on her back with the sun in her eyes, she gazed up at Joey who was trying not to show weakness and collapse onto the sand as well. Finally, she gave in and landed in a heap beside Charlie.

"So, who won that one?" Joey asked.

"I think I did," Charlie replied confidently.

"You would!" Joey giggled.

"Only if I won!" Charlie insisted. "Which I did."

"Uh huh."

"I did!"

"Yep," Joey said idly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Charlie asked, turning to face Joey.

"Maybe a twister of truth," Joey teased.

"Take it back."

"Nope," Joey said firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Take it back," Charlie warned.

Joey shook her head, keeping her arms folded. Charlie took hold of her wrists, unfolding them and proceeding to tickle Joey's ribs, making them both laugh.

"Take it back!" Charlie insisted again and again.

"Fine!" Joey said. "I take it back!"

"And I won?"

"And you won!"

Charlie's body was covering Joey's. Charlie ceased tickling but didn't move away from her. She somehow got lost in her eyes.

"And I'm the most amazing person on the planet?" she added hopefully.

"And you're the most amazing person on the planet," Joey said sincerely.

They smiled at each other, maintaining eye contact before Charlie realised that she was almost straddling another woman on the middle of the beach. She climbed off her and flopped back onto the sand.

"I still had the moral victory though," Joey added slyly.

***

Joey ran so fast back into the house that she crashed into a kitchen chair. Charlie came so close behind her, that she ran right into Joey, colliding with her hot, sweaty body. Still giggling, they pulled apart.

"Okay, you might have beaten me that time," Charlie conceded.

"Yeah, you're only giving in because you _can't_ deny it this time," Joey teased. "Winner gets the shower!"

Joey began walked towards the bathroom.

"Hey! I won the first time! I should get to shower first!"

Joey had already hurried ahead, passing Ruby on the way. She observed her older sister pouting.

"Why don't you just shower with her?" Ruby asked. "You do everything else together."

Charlie pulled a face and started to pour herself some orange juice and attempt to ignore the sweat on her body.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ruby lied.

"Rubes…"

"I just… I know you care about Joey and you're helping her through a rough time but don't you think you do a little too much with her?"

"No."

"You _sleep_ with her, Charlie!"

"She has nightmares."

"I'm sure a lot of your other work victims have nightmares but you don't invite them into your bed."

"Joey's different. She's…"

"Special. I know."

"Ruby, I'm just helping my best friend."

"She's your best friend now?" Ruby asked.

"I guess she is," Charlie replied.

"Don't you worry that she might…?"

"Might?"

"Have feelings for you?"

"What?" Charlie asked, alarmed. "No!"

"Well, I'm starting to wonder."

"Just because Joey's gay, it doesn't mean…"

"Haven't you noticed the way she looks at you?"

Ruby decided to keep to herself her theories about the way Charlie looked back at Joey. She wasn't ready to process them yet.

"She's just grateful to me for helping her out," Charlie said firmly. "And after everything she's been through, I doubt she's even thinking about anything like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Charlie and if I'm right and you're wrong, you need to start figuring out how to let her down gently."


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the delays in updating. I was away for a few days and then got distracted on my way home when a kindly reviewer took me to the pub! But fanfiction will resume its normal update process in due course. I am updating this story first especially for Gunni._

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Hello?" Charlie said.

Joey poked her head round the door and quickly apologised, blushing profusely when she realised that Charlie was still half undressed. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a black bra and was towel drying her long, dark hair. Joey tried and failed not to let her eyes fall on Charlie's perfect body.

"Oh, it's fine," Charlie said, unfazed. "I'm nearly done."

Joey stood frozen in the doorway as Charlie turned and grabbed a black t-shirt and put it on before beginning to brush the tangles out of her hair. She turned back to Joey and smiled.

"I was just going to say that I was thinking of going up to the lighthouse," Joey ventured nervously, "and wondered if you wanted to come with me. It's fine if you're busy or something though."

She still felt shy of suggesting plans with Charlie. It surprised her that Charlie would ever want to spend time with her.

"That sounds great," Charlie said. "Give me fifteen minutes?"

Joey smiled and nodded.

"Great! Take your time. Shall I pack us up some lunch?"

Charlie agreed cheerfully and continued to battle with her hair.

***

Joey sang to herself while she gathered together some food for a small picnic for her and Charlie. She was surprised by her own level of excitement over the fact that Charlie had agreed to go to the lighthouse with her. The thought of spending an afternoon with her friend was thrilling. She couldn't stop smiling.

***

Finally happy with her hair, Charlie grabbed her handbag and headed towards the kitchen. She paused in the doorway, observing Joey singing away happily while she packed their lunch. Charlie smiled affectionately, unable to chase away words like 'adorable' and 'cute'. 'Sexy' suddenly flashed into her mind. She blinked and few times and decided that this was probably the moment she should make her presence known.

"Nice voice," she commented.

Joey spun round and nearly dropped the cans of diet coke she was holding. Charlie giggled and rescued the cans from her grasp, putting them in the backpack for her.

"How long have you been there?" Joey asked.

"Why?" Charlie teased. "Got something to hide?"

_Just a ridiculously inappropriate crush on you._

"No," Joey squeaked. "Nothing."

They smiled shyly at each other.

"I was singing Spice Girls earlier, that's all," she added.

"Your secret dies with me," Charlie laughed. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be!"

***

Charlie and Joey walked side by side towards the lighthouse, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine on their backs and taking it in turns to carry the bag. Whoever wasn't carrying the food was carrying Charlie's handbag. Joey carrying a handbag was making both of them laugh. It didn't suit her. Ruby's words echoed in Charlie's mind. She wondered if Joey's did like her and she puzzled over how she felt about it. Did she even mind? Would she have to find a way to let her down gently? Did she even want to do that? It was becoming impossible to deny to herself that she was attracted to Joey, although she hated admitting it. She cast a sidelong glance at Joey, struck yet again by how beautiful she was. She couldn't help but smile. Joey caught her.

"What?" the younger woman asked.

"I was just thinking that it was a beautiful day."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Joey agreed. "So beautiful."

Her last comment had been more of an observation of the company than her surroundings. She was certain that Charlie was becoming more stunning every day. She thought back over the last few nights and could hardly believe that, platonic or not, she had been lucky enough to have been held by the most comforting, delightful arms in the world. Charlie caught Joey smiling this time.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just continuing to agree with you," Joey said quickly.

Charlie smiled back and looked up.

"Looks like we're here," she said, pointing.

***

The women had stood and admired the sea view and tranquillity of the area for a while and were now seated on the ground with a blanket in a sunny spot, getting their picnic out and tucking into a well earned lunch.

"So, what kind of girls do you go for?" Charlie said.

She silently chastised herself for being so blunt but couldn't help but feel amused at Joey's sheer panic over the question.

"I… I don't really have I type," she said.

Charlie shook her head.

"Ah, you're not getting away with it that easily," she said. "Everyone says that and it's not true. Everyone has a type."

"Well, mostly I go for people who are bad for me," Joey told her.

"I hear you!" Charlie laughed.

"You do the same thing then?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded.

"I tend to pick guys who'll treat me badly," she admitted.

"I tend to pick girls who'll treat me badly," Joey said.

"Okay, so if you could meet your ideal woman, who would she be?"

Joey smiled thoughtfully.

"Well, I'd like someone who's funny," Joey ventured. "Someone who gets me thinking, you know? Someone who really sparked my mind, that I could really have a conversation with, who could teach me things. And I guess now, with things as they are, I'd really want someone who could make me feel safe, someone who made me feel protected."

Charlie listened intently, silently wondering if she was all of the things that Joey was describing.

"Honestly all I'd want from someone is love, honesty and kindness. Oh, and she'd have to be a good kisser."

Joey grinned. Charlie laughed.

"So kissing is important to you?" she asked.

Joey nodded.

"You can tell so much from a first kiss," she said. "You can feel emotions through it. You can tell what other talents she might have!"

Charlie choked on a piece of fruit. Joey instinctively reached out to her.

"I'm fine," Charlie promised. "You really think you can tell what someone's like in bed from a kiss?"

"Totally!" Joey said confidently.

"So, if someone didn't kiss well the first time, you'd lose interest?"

Charlie wondered why she was so nervous about it. It wasn't if she was planning on kissing Joey at any point.

"No," Joey teased. "I'd just be paying attention at every point and maybe be a little wary, that's all."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"So, what else do would you look for in your ideal partner?" she asked.

"That's pretty much it," she shrugged.

"What about looks?"

"I don't know," Joey said, trying not to look uncomfortable.

She knew if she honestly described her exact ideal right now then she'd describe Charlie and she really didn't want to do that.

"I've dated girls that looked pretty different to each other," she explained.

"Well, what do you prefer?" Charlie probed.

"Um… well, I kind of like feminine girls but not flimsy, someone strong and able to take care of herself. Preferably dark hair and I love a woman with really beautiful, expressive eyes. Someone who can communicate what she's feeling without talking. I'm really fascinated by people's mouths so someone with really kissable lips would be attractive to me."

Charlie realised that she had become utterly fascinated by Joey's description, desperately hoping that she might fit. She'd ceased eating and was leaning in close, lying on her side, stretched out across the blanket. Joey was sitting across from her, cross legged.

"What else?" Charlie asked. "Tall, short?"

"I don't mind."

"Skinny, curvy?"

"I don't mind."

"Big boobs, small boobs?" Charlie grinned.

"I still don't mind, although I admit I'm fascinated by them," Joey said, blushing. "I could gaze at breasts all day!"

She continued to blush nervously. Charlie laughed.

"Okay, now I've practically drawn you a diagram, how about you? Who's your perfect man?" Joey asked.

Charlie sighed.

"I don't think he exists," Charlie said sadly.

Joey looked at her curiously. Charlie shrugged.

"I've just pretty much given up on guys," she said. "I always end up with people that treat me badly. I'm left unhappy and unsatisfied all the time and I've realised recently that actually what makes me happy is things like this."

She gestured to the blanket, the picnic and Joey.

"Just hanging out with you, someone who makes me laugh, makes me happy, makes me feel good about myself, that's what I need to be doing."

Joey couldn't stop smiling. She tried not to concentrate fully on the conversation. She didn't want to give away exactly how thrilled she was with what Charlie was saying to her.

"Do you know what I mean?" Charlie asked. "I need to stop fussing about getting a guy not being single. The time we spend together is amazing. I've never had a best friend before, Joey and it feels like, well, it feels like I have now."

Joey's smile got bigger.

"It feels like I have too," she said. "I haven't really had one either."

Charlie reached out a hand to touch Joey's. They stayed that way as they continued to talk.

"I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too," Joey said. "I mean, obviously I wish it had been in a different circumstance but if it had to be this way then it had to be this way."

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand tenderly.

"So, I can call you my best friend?" she asked.

"Most definitely," Joey confirmed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Charlie was getting ready for a run when Joey emerged from the bedroom, washed and dressed. They paused to secretly and silently observe each other admiringly before Charlie distracted herself by making Joey a cup of tea. Joey thanked her and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You were rambling about boats in your sleep last night, you know," the police officer teased.

Joey looked alarmed.

"I talk in my sleep now?" she asked.

Charlie grinned.

"A little bit," she said.

Joey was distraught. She dreamt about Charlie sometimes. What if something terrible slipped out?

"On the plus side, at least you slept the whole night through," Charlie said, setting the drink down in front of her friend.

Joey smiled at her gratefully.

"That's true."

"So, boats, huh?"

"I do love them."

"I don't get it," Charlie admitted.

"You don't get it?" Joey asked, horrified.

"Why do I get the feeling that I've just confessed to some terrible sin?"

Charlie looked terribly worried.

"I'm sorry but if you're going to be my best friend, you require a boat conversion," Joey giggled.

Charlie shook her head.

"I'm not sure that'll work out somehow," Charlie said, pulling up a chair.

"We'll find a way," Joey said certainly.

Leah appeared in the kitchen, looking as cheerful as she always did.

"Morning, guys," she said brightly.

They greeted her warmly.

"I was after a favour," she ventured.

"Shoot," Charlie told her.

"Well, I was hoping to do a bit of a lunch here today…"

"We're gone," Charlie said, sighing dramatically.

Joey giggled at the drama queen.

"Do you fancy lunch?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great," Charlie said, agreeing immediately.

She stood up and patted Joey's shoulder affectionately.

"I'm off to teach the punch bag a lesson. See you at the Diner at noon?"

"Sounds good," Joey said.

She was already formulating a plan in her head.

***

Charlie arrived at the Diner right on time, surprised to find Joey standing there with a hamper instead of a menu. She smiled, approaching her friend curiously.

"I'm converting you," Joey declared, gesturing for her to turn around and head back out of the café.

Charlie obeyed, still unsure of exactly what they were going to get up to.

"I've hired Alf's boat for the afternoon," Joey explained, once they were walking side by side.

Charlie beamed at her.

"So, it's you, me, a picnic, a beautiful boat and the open water for as long as you want."

Charlie suddenly cleared her diary for the entire afternoon. They headed towards the wharf.

***

The afternoon seemed to be going far too quickly. Charlie couldn't help but admire just how comfortable and at home Joey was out on the water. She came to life and developed a confidence she didn't have anywhere else. It was beautiful to see her coming to life like that. Charlie had shyly and reluctantly taken the wheel but only on the promise that Joey kept her hands on it too at all times because to drive a boat without a licence was illegal. It had sent a thrill through Charlie to have physical contact with Joey. She had physical contact with her every night when she held her in order to go to sleep but this was different somehow. The feel of Joey's strong hands on her, guiding her and teaching her, sent a spark through her skin. Once out on the sea, Joey had stilled them and they had eaten their food on deck in the sunshine. Charlie couldn't get over how happy Joey was. She couldn't get over how happy she felt herself. Everything seemed peaceful out here, like she was in some kind of utopia where nothing else mattered except her and Joey. There was nowhere else she wanted to be. Leaning back on the deck, Charlie gazed at Joey who was brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"So, what made you become a cop then?" Joey asked.

They had already delved into Joey's love of boats, which dated back to her childhood and her happiest memories being out on the water.

"Well, my Dad's a cop so I guess it's in my blood," Charlie explained.

"Do you get on with your Dad?" Joey asked. "You don't talk about him much."

Charlie looked away.

"Well, he's pretty sick right now," she said.

"Ruby mentioned that," Joey said nervously.

Charlie nodded and looked back at Joey. She never spoke about her father. She never had, even before the Alzheimer's.

"He and I have a complicated relationship, I guess," she explained. "I never felt I got enough attention from him. There was always a lot of resentment there on my part. And now there's a lot of guilt."

"Guilt?" Joey asked.

"Well, he's so sick now and so vulnerable. I feel bad that I ever gave him a hard time. I realise now that he did always love me, he was just busy," Charlie said.

She wasn't sure she was explaining herself very well.

"I know it's really hard to see him suffer like he is but you haven't got anything to feel guilty about," Joey said gently.

Charlie smiled weakly, hoping she was right.

"I guess I feel like I lost a lot of time with him," she said sadly. "And I've worked so hard to make him proud and I never will."

"So really you became a cop to make him proud?" Joey challenged.

Charlie blushed. Joey knew her far too well already.

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"I think he must be proud of you already, Charlie. I don't think you've failed there."

"I wanted to do so much, Joey," Charlie said, looking deep into Joey's eyes. "I wanted him to see me climb the ladder, make Detective like he was. I wanted to do so much but by the time I get there, he either won't recognise me or… or he'll be gone."

Charlie wiped furiously at her eyes. Her tears had surprised her. Instinctively, Joey moved forward and held Charlie who rested her head on Joey's shoulder. She was comforted by Joey's arms around her. She felt safe there.

"Sorry," Joey apologised. "I shouldn't have pushed."

Charlie stayed in Joey's arms.

"No, it's okay," she said. "I've not talked about it with anyone. I should. I need to."

Joey smiled, hoping that perhaps she had helped a little bit.

"I don't know if it means anything to you, Charlie but I don't see how your father could be anything but proud of you now," Joey said softly.

Charlie looked up at her, a smile playing on her lips, searching Joey's face, wondering if she really meant it.

"I mean, look at you," Joey continued. "You're amazing. You're beautiful, smart and funny. You look after Ruby so well and you're the best cop ever. When I think about how good you've been to me, the way you've looked after me... I could never have asked for anything more. You've been incredible. I look at you and I feel like the luckiest person in the world because I've met the loveliest person in the world."

Charlie blushed and couldn't stop smiling. She snuggled closer to Joey and let herself relax against her. It felt so good to be so close to her. She took in the scent of her perfume, mingled with the salt of the sea, little knowing that Joey was doing the same thing.

"Thank you," Charlie eventually said.

"For what?"

"For being you."

Now it was Joey's turn to blush. She hugged Charlie a little closer and looked out to sea. This felt like the most perfect day in the world. Surely life couldn't get better than chilling out on a boat, the ocean all around them with, quite literally, the woman of her dreams, in her arms. Gazing at each other, with Charlie's compliment still hanging between them, Joey suddenly became shy. Their faces were only inches apart. Charlie didn't think they had ever been quite this intimate before, not even curled up in bed together. This was a different mood somehow. Before she could control her actions, she had lifted her face slightly, moving her mouth closer to Joey's and reached out to hold Joey's free hand with her. Noting Charlie's movement, Joey also guided her head forward, essentially closing the gap between them. She could hardly believe that it was happening, that it was real and yet, here she was, with Charlie in her arms, feeling her lips pressed against her. Charlie was pleasantly surprised by the softness of Joey's lips as they tentatively pressed against hers. She kissed her back willingly, applying gentle pressure and slowly letting their mouths move against each other. Charlie felt Joey's tongue touch her lips, silently seeking entry. Succumbing to Joey's every want, Charlie parted her lips slightly, inviting Joey inside. Their kiss deepened, sending thrills through both of them as they wrapped their arms protectively around each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Finally parting, Charlie opened her own eyes and looked into Joey's soulful ones. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings again, of the sound of the waves lapping at the side of the boat and of the fact that she was lying in the arms of another woman and that she had just had the best kiss of her life. Panicked, she leapt out of Joey's arms and stumbled to her feet. Breathing heavily, she stared down at Joey who looked as frightened as she did.

"I um… I have to go," Charlie blurted out, reaching down the grab her handbag.

"We're in the middle of the ocean," Joey reminded her.

Charlie looked wildly around. All she could see was sea and sky.

"Right," she said. "Um… yes. We are."

She momentarily wondered if she could swim home. All she could think about was getting as far away from Joey as possible. She couldn't believe that she had just kissed a girl and that she'd like it. She silently cursed Katy Perry. Nobody could ever use those words together seriously anymore. She scolded herself for even using those words together at all. It wasn't Katy Perry's fault, it was hers. And maybe Joey's.

"I'll get the engine started," Joey said.

She got to her feet. Charlie jumped out of the way as she passed her. Joey's heart sank, furious with herself for letting things go too far. She'd counted herself so lucky to have Charlie in her life and then in typical Joey fashion she'd messed the whole thing up. Charlie had been so kind to her, she'd taken her in and cared for her, got her back on her feet and Joey had taken advantage. She'd been a predatory lesbian and done wrong by Charlie. Safely inside and at the wheel where Charlie couldn't see her, Joey allowed her tears to flow. She felt as if her heart was actually breaking in two as sobs tore through her body. She didn't hear Charlie enter the small space so she jumped when she felt her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Charlie whispered.

Joey couldn't even speak. She let Charlie guide her against her body and hold her close.

"I just panicked," Charlie explained. "I've never… I'm not…"

She couldn't find the words. Joey cut the engine. She was in no fit state to steer right now. Wiping her eyes, she looked up at Charlie.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to take advantage. Please don't hate me, Charlie."

"I don't hate you," Charlie said kindly. "And you didn't take advantage. I was right there with you, Joey. That's what's freaking me out so much."

Joey stared at Charlie, trying not to hope that Charlie might be telling her that she had feelings for her too. Charlie tried to speak but couldn't. She wiped Joey's tears away.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Joey," she said. "Please don't think you did."

Joey nodded but she was no less confused.

"I don't really know what to say," Charlie admitted. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"You don't need to say anything," Joey said sadly. "We can forget about it if you want."

She didn't want to forget about it. She wanted to kiss Charlie again and again and again for the rest of her life. But she didn't think Charlie would be so willing and she wanted to give her the easy option. Charlie nodded.

"We can just go back to being best friends?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded and tried to swallow the lump in her throat that was aching increasingly severely.

"Thanks," Charlie said. "That sounds like the right thing to do."

Joey smiled tightly and started the engine again. Charlie stepped back and watched Joey drive in silence, taking her back to shore. They made a few attempts at conversation on their journey but all of them failed.

***

Once they reached land, Joey gathered up the picnic stuff and helped Charlie off the boat. Charlie kept hold of Joey's hand as they walked. She squeezed her fingers gently and looked into her eyes, hating the hurt that she saw there. She never wanted to hurt Joey. She wanted to protect her, be there for her, love her. She wanted to kiss her again. Sighing, Charlie recalled the moment they had shared on deck. It really had been the best kiss she'd ever had. Their hearts had connected the moment their lips had met. She was torn between wanting to do it again and wanting to forget the whole thing. Charlie Buckton had never been so confused before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

That night, Joey lay in bed alone. She and Charlie had agreed, without mentioning what had happened earlier, that it would be best if they slept apart. Joey didn't think she'd be having any nightmares anyway. It would require going to sleep to have bad dreams and she had too much on her mind to do that, she was sure. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel Charlie's perfect lips pressing against hers, her tongue slipping into her mouth and it made her tingle. But then she saw Charlie's frightened eyes as she struggled to come to terms with what she had done and Joey felt terrible. She decided there and then that first thing tomorrow she would go and look for a job and a new place to live. Once more, she had screwed up. It was practically a talent, only it had never really mattered quite so much until now. Charlie was the best thing that had ever happened to her and now, while Charlie was still being friendly, it felt like she had lost her. Joey couldn't be around her anymore. She had to stay away, stand on her own two feet and move on. Charlie didn't need her around complicating and confusing her life. She was better off without the likes of Joey hanging around like a bad smell. Charlie was perfect and Joey was useless. She was a fool to have ever thought it could be any other way. Joey didn't bother to stop herself from crying. Her heart ached and she missed Charlie's presence beside her terribly.

***

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.

Charlie was fidgeting and fretful and wearing on Ruby's last nerve.

"I'm fine," Charlie said tiredly.

"Why are you even in here?" Ruby wanted to know. "I thought you and Joey were sharing these days."

"We decided to see whether Joey could make it through the night by herself," Charlie lied.

She hadn't being able to stop thinking about that kiss, wondering how something so simple could have meant so much. It hadn't even lasted that long and yet it had been more sensual that anything she had ever shared with anyone in her past. The connection between her and Joey was unmistakable and it had been from the moment they met. She was well aware of what had occurred between them during that kiss today. It was love. But she had no idea what to do about it.

"Well, could you stop fidgeting?" Ruby asked. "You're disturbing me."

"Sorry."

"No wonder Joey doesn't have nightmares with you," her sister grumbled. "You probably never let her get any rest!"

Charlie ignored the comment and stared into the dark, attempting to keep still. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar sound of Joey crying out. She sighed and contemplated ignoring her. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't let Joey suffer all alone. Carefully, she eased herself out of bed and padded downstairs, letting herself into Joey's room. She slipped into the bed beside the frightened woman and held her close. In her sleep, Joey seemed to settle, accepting the comfort that Charlie provided. She wrapped her arms around Charlie and continued her slumber. Charlie rested against the pillows and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her as well.

***

In the morning, Joey was surprised to find Charlie in bed with her. She quickly figured out that she must have had a nightmare and instantly felt guilty. Things were going to be really hard when she moved out and had to survive by herself. She had come to depend on Charlie so much since she had rescued her that day at the Surf Club.

"Morning," Charlie said.

"Hi," Joey replied.

She pulled away from Charlie's warm body.

"Do you want the first shower?" she asked, sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed.

Charlie observed how broken Joey was and her heart went out to her. She wanted to fix things but she didn't know how.

"You can," she said brightly.

Joey nodded and grabbed her towel from the back of the chair, leaving Charlie alone in bed.

***

Charlie and Joey barely spoke over breakfast. Ruby looked from one to the other curiously. It was blindly obvious that something significant had happened between them. They were both behaving very strangely. It didn't seem like they'd had a fight though because neither of them were angry. They just seem sad, shy and awkward. Ruby suddenly decided that she'd figured out it. She swallowed the last of her orange juice, trying not to look triumphant. She had warned her sister that Joey had feelings for her but Charlie had totally dismissed her and insisted that it wasn't true. Ruby was convinced that Joey had told Charlie that she liked her or worse, made a pass at her and Charlie had been forced to reject her and now they were feeling awkward around each other. Ruby felt bad for them both and hoped it wouldn't wreck their friendship but she also liked being right, especially when it meant that Charlie was wrong.

***

Charlie was distracted at work. All she could think about was the kiss. Grabbing her lunch at the Diner, she bumped into Hugo and made polite conversation.

"So, Charlie, we never did go on that date, did we?"

"It wasn't a date," she reminded him.

He laughed.

"Okay, we never did go on that non-date, did we?" he said, rephrasing.

"No, we didn't," she agreed.

"So, would you like to? Maybe tonight?"

Charlie shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Hugo but you kind of made me swear off men for a while," she said.

She kept smiling to show that she was playing… mostly. He frowned, feeling disappointed.

"Are you sure I can't win you over?" he asked.

"Not just now," she replied.

She'd been tempted. A date with a guy might be exactly what she needed and Hugo did seem nice enough. Plus, after standing her up a few weeks ago, he owed her a meal and a few glasses of wine. But whether it would good for her or not, it wouldn't be good for Joey and that girl did not need any more hurt in her life. She smiled politely and headed past him towards the exit. Hugo called her back.

"Hey, Charlie, if you've sworn off guys, you're not suddenly into girls, are you?" he joked.

She tried and failed to laugh. That was far too close to the bone. Her smile looked more like a grimace, as if she had wind or something. She hurried to her car and started the engine, never having been quite so keen to get back to paperwork as she did right then.

***

Joey looked around her and checked that she had all her belongings. She'd spent the day cleaning the house to the best of her ability. It was her goodbye gift to Charlie, Ruby, Leah and VJ. Now she was packed and ready to move on. Taking a breath, Joey picked up her bags and left the house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Charlie arrived home to an eerily quiet house after a long day at work. She tossed her bag down on the table and called Joey's name. Things didn't feel right between them at all and she knew she had to deal with it sooner rather than later. She was met with continued silence.

"Joey?" she called again.

She wandered through the living room and on into the bedroom. Her eyes spotted the note before she saw anything out. It stood out, white against the purple bed sheet, turning Charlie's blood cold. She sank to her knees at the edge of the bed, letter in hand.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm so sorry to leave like this. I know it's the coward's way out but I didn't know how to say goodbye to your face. You have been so good to me. You've made me feel alive again. You've given me a reason to wake up every morning and I will never stop thanking you for that. But I need to learn to stand on my own two feet now and try not to depend on you so much. You don't need me needing you. You're so amazing and you've been so kind but I'm only hindering you. You did your job and that should be the end of it. It should be over before it gets any more complicated. And before you start protesting, you know how complicated it already is._

_Charlie, I wish I could say that I'm sorry for what happened on the boat yesterday but I'm not and that's the biggest problem. You've been so good to me and it's only been in friendship on your part but it's made me fall in love with you. I didn't mean for it to happen but it wasn't something I can control. I wish I could have because it's destroyed our friendship and I never wanted that. I hate myself for losing you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Charlie and I wish you every ounce of happiness for your future. I hope that you can forgive me for kissing you when I had no right to and for loving you when I shouldn't have. I hope I never did wrong by you and that you don't think badly of me. I only ever wanted to be good to you like you've been to me. You truly are my world._

_Love Joey_

Charlie dropped the note and clenched her jaw, willing the tears away. She hated to think of Joey sad and alone. She began to fret over where she had gone. Charlie didn't think badly of her at all. That was half the problem. She loved Joey too. She just didn't know what to do about it. She dug into her pocket and grabbed her phone, calling Joey as quickly as she could. She growled in frustration when she got her voicemail. Unprepared as to what to say to her, Charlie hung up. She reread the letter and the dialled again.

"Hey, this is Joey. Leave a message," came her friend's voice.

Charlie took a breath.

"Joey, it's Charlie. Look, I'm not mad at you or anything like that. Please don't leave," Charlie said, aware that she was begging and not caring in the slightest. "You don't have to do this. Please, just come home and we can talk, okay? And if you've already gone too far, just call me and I'll come and pick you up – wherever you are. Just please come home. Don't… don't leave it like this."

She sighed and hung up. Her phone rang immediately.

"Joey?" she said desperately, not having bothered to look at the caller ID.

"It's Watson," said her colleague.

"Oh," Charlie said, disappointed.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm," Watson replied, not missing a beat. "Can you come back into work? We've got a heavy duty assault case."

"I'm on it," Charlie said, leaping to her feet.

If nothing else, work would provide a welcome distraction.

***

Joey sat at the bus stop and checked the time yet again. She hadn't really thought about where she was going; she just needed to get away from Summer Bay, Robbo and Charlie. Well, she didn't need to get away from Charlie exactly, she needed to do the right thing and put some distance between them so that she didn't cross the line again.

"Hello, beautiful."

The voice made her freeze. Joey didn't need to look up in order to recognise it but she did anyway. Robbo towered over her. Recovering from momentary paralysis, Joey's flight instinct took over. She dropped her bags and broke into a run but Robbo was ready for her. He grabbed her by her waist and dragged her towards a car.

***

Charlie left the hospital feeling like her insides were twisted into a knot. Their assault victim had been none other than Tanya, Robbo's ex girlfriend. She had been beaten so badly that she was in a coma and might not wake up again. Now, Charlie couldn't stop her mind from racing at a mile a minute as she panicked about where Joey was.

"You said she'd left town," Watson said unhelpfully.

"But what if she didn't manage it?" Charlie snapped, trying Joey's phone again.

She got her voicemail.

"Joey, even if you don't want to talk to me, please can you just let me know that you're safe? Please? It's really important!" she said.

She hung up rather violently and climbed into her car. Watson jumped into the passenger side.

"Do you really think he would have hurt her?"

"I have to treat it as if he has," Charlie said. "We need to find him. Call the station and send out patrol cars looking for him."

Watson did as she was told while Charlie started the car.

***

Joey fought Robbo all the way to the car until the stench and effects of white cloth he held over her nose and mouth took effect and she passed out. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious for but when she woke up, she was in a dark room. As her eyes adjusted, she made out the shape of a person sitting in front of her. It was Robbo. He stood when he saw her blinking.

"I thought it was going to take forever for you to wake up," he complained.

She was too woozy to reply. She just stared at him.

"I thought we should have a little chat."

***

"Charlie, Joey's bags have been found at a bus stop," Watson said, bursting into the Senior Constable's office without knocking.

Charlie leapt to her feet.

"Do we have any leads?" she asked.

"There were signs of a struggle but we don't know where she is now," Watson said.

She hated to see the fear in her friend and colleague's eyes. Charlie clenched her fist and hit the desk.

"There has to be something! He must have taken her _somewhere_!" she snapped.

"We've got patrol cars everywhere, Charlie," Watson said patiently. "We'll find her."

Charlie couldn't help but fear that they would be too late.

***

"I just wanted to explain to you why I'm going to kill you before I do it," Robbo explained calmly.

Joey felt herself trembling and hoped it wasn't visible enough for Robbo to notice. If she was going to die by his hands, she didn't want him to have the pleasure of knowing that she was afraid.

"You see, you've pretty much ruined my life with your lies."

"They weren't lies and you know it," Joey said firmly.

"It wasn't rape."

"You held me down and forced me to have intercourse with you. In what world isn't that rape?"

"You loved it!"

Joey felt sick.

"You're disgusting!" she snapped.

"You wanted it, Joey!" Robbo insisted.

"You know I didn't want it. Even if I was straight I wouldn't have wanted you!"

Robbo raised the gun and pointed it at her. Joey took a breath. She closed her eyes and pictured Charlie's beautiful face as she waited for the end.

***

Charlie grabbed the phone the second it rang. Her colleague hurriedly informed her that they might have had a sighting of a man fitting Robbo's description hanging around the wharf. Charlie was hurrying out of the door before he had finished speaking. She didn't even hang up the phone properly. She yelled for Watson to follow her.

***

"You deserve this!" Robbo insisted. "Once you're gone, I can get on with my life. This stupid rape case will go away."

"Are you really that dumb?" Joey asked him, actually managing to laugh. "Rape will be upped to murder."

He faltered, trying to figure out whether she was right or not.

"They won't know it was me," he said.

"You really are dumb," Joey concluded.

"Well, I'll go away," Robbo said. "I'll leave town."

"Because they don't have cops outside of Summer Bay. They won't be looking for you."

"What makes you think anyone even cares about you anyway? Your own brother thinks you're a waste of space," Robbo snapped.

Joey faltered. Maybe he was right. Who really would care when she was gone? She had nobody to love her. The only person who had ever come close was Charlie and she'd messed that up now too. Robbo raised the gun. Joey closed her eyes. She clung onto her image of Charlie.


	22. Chapter 22

_Especially for Gunni xxx_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Joey opened her eyes again when she heard a scuffle and a thud and Robbo crying out. Out of nowhere, Charlie had appeared; she was the vision of an angel. She wrestled Robbo to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand and pulling his arms behind his back without any level of grace. Once he was handcuffed, she leapt off him, signalling to her colleague to take over and then rushed towards Joey who had burst into tears. Crouching down in front of her, Charlie stroked Joey's face tenderly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Charlie whispered.

She nudged her forward and reached round to untie her sore wrists. Joey slowly began to lose control and the reality of what she had been through hit her hard. She crumpled into Charlie's open arms, sobbing against her. Charlie held her tightly and stroked her hair.

"It's okay," Charlie said. "You're safe now. I'm here. I won't let you go."

***

At the station, Charlie settled Joey in one interview room with a cup of tea. She knelt down in front of her.

"I have to interview Robbo, okay?" she said gently. "You just stay here and you call Watson if you need anything. I'll be right out as soon as I'm done and I'll take your statement and then I'll take you home."

Joey nodded slowly. Charlie squeezed her hand and then got to her feet. She paused at the door and looked at her fragile friend. Then she left.

***

It was well into the night by the time Charlie and Joey arrived home. Ruby jumped up urgently when she saw the state that Joey was in.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Robbo," was all Joey needed to say.

It was all she was capable of saying. She relied on Charlie for physical support. She felt numb and broken. Charlie guided her into a chair. The siblings exchanged helpless glances.

"Are you hungry?" Ruby asked. "Or thirsty? Do you need anything? I could get you something. Anything!"

"I think I just want to go to bed," Joey said.

She stood up and headed towards her bedroom. Charlie watched her go, uncertain as to whether she should follow or not. She hesitated and turned back to Ruby.

"He tried to kill her," Charlie said.

It felt awful to say the words out loud. It felt awful for both of them to hear them.

"You saved her?" Ruby asked.

Charlie nodded slowly.

"Always the hero," Ruby teased softly.

Charlie continued to stare in the direction of the bedroom.

"Maybe you should go into her," Ruby suggested. "She might need you tonight."

Charlie breathed in and followed her younger sister's instructions. She knocked and entered Joey's room, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed. Joey looked up slowly. Charlie came to sit beside her.

"Why did you leave me?" Charlie asked.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be around me anymore."

Charlie shook her head and reached for her hand.

"I'm confused about what's going on with us," she said. "But I don't want you out of my life."

"I'm glad," Joey said softly.

"And today proved that to me more than anything," Charlie added. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd have lost you, Joey."

"Sorry."

Charlie laughed.

"You apologise too much," she said.

"Sorry."

Charlie shook her head, smiling affectionately.

"Let's just draw a line under everything, okay?" she suggested. "Let's start again and see what tomorrow brings, whatever that may be. Deal?"

"Deal," Joey said, managing to face her and smile.

"But right now, we need to get you tucked up safely into bed."

Joey awkwardly began to fumble with her clothes but her body wasn't following her mind's instructions. Charlie noticed. Without needing to be asked, she moved to help. She helped Joey out of her t-shirt and jeans as well as her shoes and socks, turning away so that Joey could undo her own bra and put her pyjamas on. Charlie lifted the bed sheets and guided Joey under them.

"Will you need me tonight?" Charlie asked.

"Only if it's not a hassle," Joey said meekly.

"You're never a hassle," Charlie confirmed.

Turning away, she got changed and slipped into bed beside her, holding her close.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The following morning, Charlie and Joey both made an effort to be natural with each other but they both felt shy and awkward. Joey still felt fragile which turned out to be fortunate because Charlie's protective instinct kicked in and she ended up fussing over her all day like a mother hen. Ruby ensured that she provided her own dose of TLC as well. Whether her friend had designs on her sister or not was irrelevant. She had nearly been killed. They had nearly lost her and that drew several things sharply into perspective.

***

At the end of the day, Charlie and Joey prepared to spend another night together. Pausing, each on their side of the bed, they looked at each other, knowing they needed to talk.

"We did well today," Charlie began, sounding cheerful.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "It nearly wasn't painfully awkward."

Charlie looked down.

"I'm doing my best," she said quietly.

"I know. But it's a bit like an 'elephant in the room' situation, don't you think?"

Charlie nodded. She sank down on the bed and sighed heavily. She knew they had to talk about it. She didn't want to. Joey sat down as well, careful to keep her distance.

"Charlie, please just tell me what you're feeling," Joey asked.

"I have no idea," Charlie said. "That's the whole problem."

"If you tell me what you want from me, I'll try and do it," Joey told her earnestly.

"I want you to be my best friend," Charlie told her, looking deeply into her eyes.

Joey nodded, disappointed. While she knew she was never going to get a declaration of love and commitment, she couldn't help but hope for it somehow.

"I can do that," she said, forcing a smile.

***

Over the next week, the women fell back into the same pattern that had existed before they kissed. Almost. Their innocence was shattered now and it altered their perspectives ever so slightly. When they held on a little too long to each other during a hug, they were both aware of it. When they caught each other gazing, there were flushes of embarrassment and the occasional moments of clumsiness. Both were aware of every moment purposely created for physical contact and they seemed to spend even more time together than they had before. It was only in the darkness of the night, behind closed doors, when Charlie was behaving like a good and dutiful friend that they pretended their hearts weren't beating faster at the prospect of holding each other through the night. It was only then that they could lie to themselves and each other and insist that they didn't take in each other's scent or listen to each others' breathing. Curling up beside each other was a necessary function. They were protecting Joey from her dreams, from herself. They weren't indulging. They were duty bound. It was required. It was only in the harsh light of day when they couldn't seem to eat lunch without each other, make a cup of coffee for themselves without making one for the other, or keep their hands to themselves if they happened to pass each other in the hallway, that they had to silently and privately admit that they had long passed the stage of being just friends.

***

Charlie arrived home from work and found Joey looking through the paper.

"Hey," she greeted.

Joey looked up and her and smiled.

"What are you so busy with?" the police officer asked curiously.

She approached her friend who was stretched lengthways on the sofa. Joey lifted her legs. Charlie sat down and Joey replaced her legs on Charlie's lap.

"Job hunting," Joey replied.

She put the paper down.

"Any luck?"

"Does this face look like I've had any luck?" she frowned.

"I'm going to go with 'no'," Charlie said.

She began to absently massage Joey's bare feet. Joey visibly relaxed and savoured the touch.

"I think I'm just going to have to go down to the wharf tomorrow and tout my wares," she smirked.

Charlie chuckled.

"I did find something interesting in there though," Joey told her.

Charlie stopped massaging.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" she asked worriedly.

"A drama class!" Joey declared cheerfully. "We start on Monday."

"Sorry, 'we'?"

Joey nodded and waved her other foot at Charlie, encouraging her to continue the massage. Charlie obeyed but didn't take her eyes away from Joey's face.

"I don't want to go to drama class," Charlie objected.

"Oh, please?" Joey whined. "You're not really going to make me go all alone, are you?"

She pouted.

"No!" Charlie protested. "Don't pull the face! That's not fair! You know you always win when you pull the face!"

She sighed as Joey's pout remained relentless.

"What time on Monday?" Charlie grumbled.

Joey grinned jubilantly.

"Seven thirty!" she beamed.

"You owe me big time."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Monday had arrived and Charlie and Joey had been in drama class for nearly two hours. Joey had been nervous and Charlie pretended not to be. It was exclusively a female class. Joey hadn't yet felt ready to trust men again and this particular class felt safest to her. Charlie felt willing to do almost anything for her so if an all female drama group was what she wanted, that was what she was going to get, even if it might take Charlie out of her own comfort zone. So far, there had been a lot of laughter and various exercises as everybody got to know each other. The class had officially started two weeks ago but it didn't take very long for Charlie and Joey to catch up and feel comfortable enough to join in.

"Now, for the last few minutes, I want to talk about the production we're going to put on over the summer," the teacher, Ms Harboard began.

Joey looked at Charlie, completely panicked. Charlie held her hand to reassure her.

"We're doing _Romeo and Juliet_."

There was a murmur of interest and discussion amid the group.

"Back in Shakespeare's time, all the parts were played by men. Since then, women have been playing the female roles and in this group, us girls are playing _all _the roles!"

She got the reaction she'd hoped for.

"Okay, so, go and read the play, at least a little, figure out what part you'd like to audition for and come prepared next week for auditions," Ms Harboard told them.

The class of women, ranging from being in their twenties to their fifties, stood up and began to mill out of the room. Joey stuck close to Charlie at all times.

"It was great to meet you guys," said a woman around their age.

Her name was Amber and she had provided a lot of amusement in class with her funny routines and skits.

"It was good to meet you too," Charlie and Joey said in unison.

Amber smiled at them.

"So, do you live nearby?" she asked.

"Just over in Summer Bay," Charlie said.

"That's so funny, me too. I just moved there a couple of weeks ago."

She glanced at her watch.

"Saying that, I'm going to miss my bus. I'll catch you guys next week."

"Do you want a lift?" Charlie offered.

"Oh, are you sure?" Amber asked, pleasantly and genuinely surprised.

"We're going back that way anyway," Charlie said. "It's no problem."

"Well, great, thanks."

The three of them headed to the car and climbed in. From the backseat, Amber leant forward, keen to find out more about her new friends.

"So, what do you both do then?" she asked.

"I'm a cop," Charlie said, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"Do I need to be worried?" Amber asked with mock fear.

"I don't know. Do you?" Charlie joked.

"Don't worry. She only beats up the bad guys," Joey put in.

Amber grinned. Joey was adorable and Charlie was hot.

"And what about you, Joey? What do you do?"

"Well, I'm kind of between jobs right now but by trade I'm a deckhand."

"She's absolutely obsessed with boats," Charlie confirmed.

"I am not!" Joey protested.

"Obsessed," Charlie mouthed to Amber, making her giggle and Joey pout dramatically.

"So, have you guys been together long?" Amber asked.

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances. Charlie momentarily lost concentration on the road.

"Together?" she squeaked.

"Sorry, I just presumed…" Amber said, kicking herself.

In her head it hadn't even been a question. They just acted like a couple.

"We're not a couple," Joey explained. "Just best friends."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you. You just seemed…"

"It's fine," Charlie said. "Don't worry about it."

Amber studied them both, intrigued by the story that was obviously there. She hoped she would get to know them better to find it out.

***

The following morning, Joey studied _Romeo and Juliet_ looking for the tiniest part possible to audition for. Charlie put a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down opposite.

"What's your audition going to be? 'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo'?" she teased.

Joey looked horrified.

"I'm looking for the smallest and least interesting part," she informed her.

"Why? You'd make a good Juliet."

Joey just looked disgusted and returned her book.

"Thanks for the coffee, by the way," she added politely.

"Seriously, Joey, I thought the whole point of this class was to test yourself and your boundaries, get your confidence back up?"

"It is."

"So, why are you still hiding?"

Joey attempted and failed to glare. She hated that Charlie knew her so well but she was so sincere that Joey didn't think she could ever be truly angry with her.

"I'm not saying you should go and be a diva and demand to be Romeo or Juliet but don't go hunting for the smallest role," Charlie continued. "You could be amazing if you put your mind to it. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could die!" Joey said seriously.

"Use that kind of drama and you're in!"

She finished her own drink, stood, squeezed Joey's shoulder affectionately and excused herself to go to work.

***

That night, Charlie, Joey, Martha, Hugo, Leah and Roman met up for drinks. Having observed Leah and Roman closely, Charlie was convinced that they were an item and were trying desperately to hide it, presumably for her sake. She approached her housemate.

"Leah," she ventured. "You and Roman…?"

Leah blanched and launched into a full scale apology. Charlie waved her hands, trying to get her to stop.

"It's really, really okay," she assured her.

"It is? Are you sure?" Leah asked.

Charlie hadn't thought about Roman for a long time and any residual feeling she might have had for him had evaporated the moment Joey came into her life.

"It's really not a problem," Charlie promised. "I'm happy for you."

She glanced around and spotted Joey leaning against the bar. Hugo was leaning into her. A mixture of jealousy and concern filled Charlie. She excused herself and hurried over.

"Well, between us and both our expertise, I'm sure we'd have a great time out on the water," Hugo said.

Charlie stepped in close to Joey.

"Hi," Joey greeted, a little relieved that Charlie's arrival would hopefully stop this train of conversation.

"Hi, Charlie. How's it going?" Hugo asked.

"Great thanks. Joey, can I borrow you?"

"Sure!" Joey agreed immediately, allowing Charlie to pull her away.

"Well, let me know about that boat trip," Hugo called to Joey.

***

Half an hour later, Hugo approached Charlie. Joey's lack of answer suggested a lack of interest. He was disappointed but then it was really Charlie that he wanted to sleep with.

"So, how about that dinner?" he asked.

Charlie felt awkward. She was also aware that Joey was within hearing distance.

"I don't think so, Hugo," she declined.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Hugo, you're a great guy but I'm just… I don't really want to date anyone right now."

He looked disappointed.

"Well, if you change your mind…"

She nodded and smiled politely before heading back to Joey, who was now talking to someone Charlie thought she recognised. Coming closer, she realised it was Amber.

"Oh, hey Charlie," Amber greeted.

"Hi, Amber. How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks. I just popped in for a drink and bumped into Joey."

She turned back to her.

"So, would you like to go for that run later in the week?"

Charlie's happiness drained from her.

"Yeah, well, maybe. Shall I take your number and we can arrange something?" Joey suggested.

Charlie miserably watched them exchange phone numbers. She looked back at Hugo, still standing at the bar and then told herself off for even contemplating the idea. Going for a run with someone was different to going to dinner. At least, she hoped it was anyway.

***

Charlie and Joey headed out of the Surf Club together arm in arm.

"Charlie, I heard you talking to Hugo," Joey said anxiously.

Charlie tensed a little but kept walking.

"If you want to go out with him, you can. Don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything."

She offered a forced smile.

"I don't want to go out with him," Charlie told her.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just… I just don't. But um, you and Amber, hey?"

"Me and Amber?" Joey asked, confused.

"Well, you're going for a run and you exchanged numbers…"

"Oh, that was just a friendship thing."

Charlie stopped walking and looked at Joey, wondering how she could be so naïve.

"Wasn't it?" Joey asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, Joey," Charlie told her.

"Oh," Joey said quietly.

They started walking again in silence. Charlie stopped suddenly, nearly tripping Joey up because she still had hold of her arm.

"I don't want you to go out with Amber!" she blurted out.

Joey just stared at her, unsure of what to say. She hadn't expected such an outburst from her friend who usually remained so in control of herself and her feelings.

"I don't want you to go out with anyone," Charlie added more quietly.

Joey thought about their strange situation for a few moments, thinking it was actually quite amusing if she understood it correctly.

"So, you don't want to be with me," she ventured. "You don't want to be with anyone else. And you don't want me to be with anyone else. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's exactly right," Charlie said, knowing how unreasonable she was being. "I'm glad we're clear."

Joey laughed and gazed into Charlie's eyes. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"You're lucky you're cute, you know," she said, continuing to walk again.

Charlie laughed and nodded.

"So, do I get my unreasonable way?" she asked hopefully.

"I think I can live with it," Joey replied.


	25. Chapter 25

_This is an update jointly for poor Gunni who is not very well and for Sugar Puffle, who now owes me the next chapter of "Say Cheese". I'm waiting..._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The following morning, once Charlie was at work, Joey got ready and headed out of the house. She headed down to the docks, determined to get a job. Whether she was staying with Charlie and the others long-term or not, she needed to get herself back on her feet and that began with forcing herself back into the water world again. It was still her dream to eventually be in a position to run her own boat with her own crew and she was never going to get there if she stayed on land.

***

Charlie waved when she spotted Joey arriving at the Diner for lunch. She smiled when she noticed just how happy her friend was. Joey came bounding over.

"I got a job!" she said by way of greeting.

"You did?" Charlie asked, instantly elated.

Joey nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't stop grinning. It became infectious.

"I start tomorrow. It's the same work as before, on a fishing trawler, five days a week. I'm so excited!"

"I'm excited for you, Joey," Charlie said earnestly.

She had worried that Joey would avoid getting back out there forever. She was proud of her for taking such a big step. She held her hands over the table, rubbing her thumbs across Joey's palms and found herself suddenly lost in her eyes. They were so soulful, so beautiful and expressive. Charlie asked herself yet again why she was messing around with both their feelings, holding Joey so close and yet keeping her so far away at the same time.

"What can I get you?" Colleen asked, approaching the table.

Charlie leapt away from Joey, breaking contact and actually rising a little from her seat. _That_ was why she held her at arms length. It was because she wasn't gay. It was because she couldn't be gay even if there was a part of her that might be. It was because she had too many responsibilities to wreck everything she'd worked for and have the town talking about her falling in love with a girl. The fact that she _was _in love with a girl was immaterial. She looked up at Colleen, who smiled at them oblivious. Everyone knew now that Joey had been through more than one trauma. She assumed that Charlie was holding Joey's hands in a supportive way. Charlie desperately tried to tell herself the same thing. On the other side of the table, Joey's heart sank. There was times, like when Charlie had been holding her hands that she wondered if there might actually be a chance for them. They had fallen into a very loving relationship in recent weeks, minus the physical side of things. They lived together, laughed together, ate together, socialised together and even shared a bed. They had become inseparable, entwined in each other's lives. These days, they could even finish each others sentences because they knew each other so well. There was just that one part of their friendship that they were afraid to touch, or at least, Charlie was afraid. Joey would have thrown herself into Charlie's arms the moment she got the go-ahead. It was Charlie giving the go-ahead that was the problem. Every time it seemed like she was getting close to admitting how she felt, she pulled back and shied away. She was perfectly capable of convincing Joey that neither of them should see other people, but she wasn't capable of telling Joey whether she wanted to see her or not. She was perfectly capable of hugging Joey so intimately that they would spend several long minutes breathing in each others' scent and enjoying the contours of each others' bodies, but when it came to anything more, Charlie found something to distract her and help her avoid the situation. Now, the sheer fright she was displaying at Colleen having 'caught' them was enough to tell Joey that nothing would ever happen. It made her sad.

***

Charlie didn't fail to notice Joey's mood when she got home from work. For starters, she wasn't singing while she folded laundry and her movements were slow, almost tired. Charlie paused and quietly observed her companion for a few moments before making her presence known. Joey turned and smiled but for the first time in weeks, her smile hadn't reached her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, immediately worried.

Joey shrugged and continued folding clothes.

"Joey?"

The girl that had been giddy with joy over her job appeared long gone. Charlie perched on the bed, looking up at her, trying to read her expression.

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow," Joey lied.

She was wondering how long she and Charlie could be around each other like they were. Wouldn't one of them get disappointed? And wasn't it strange? Best friends that shared a platonic bed and were essentially an exclusive relationship because neither one wanted the other to date someone even though they weren't actually dating each other? Strange or not, it worked for them but Joey wondered how long it would work for. She hated the thought that Charlie might walk away from her at any point.

"You'll be fine," Charlie said. "Listen, I got you a gift. I'm not sure if you'll want it because I know you'll need an early night tonight but if you do want it, we can go. If you don't, that's totally fine. I'll understand. It's no big deal."

Joey looked at her, thinking how adorable she was. She'd been so busy rambling that she hadn't actually told her what the gift was.

"Oh!" Charlie said, realising. "It's a couple of tickets to a play. It's not a famous one or anything, just a little independent but it sounded interesting and thought maybe you'd like to go, as a treat and to say good luck and everything. If you want. You don't have to."

Joey placed her index finger on Charlie's lips in a bid to stop her rambling. She couldn't help smiling, leaving her bad mood behind. Friend or girlfriend or whatever Charlie was meant to be to her, she was the loveliest person Joey had ever met. Charlie smiled against Joey's finger. Impulsively, she kissed the digit, making them both blush. Joey reluctantly took her hand away.

"So, do you want to go?" Charlie asked.

"I'd love to go. Thank you so much," Joey said. "Once again, all I can think about is how lucky I am to have you."

***

Joey and Charlie arrived back a little later than expected. Despite being aware that Joey had a ridiculously early start in the morning, they had gone to the play and then parked at the Surf Club, gone for enough drinks to make Charlie a little dizzy and then walked home together. Turning away from each other, like they did every night, Charlie and Joey got changed and got into bed. Turning out the light, Joey moved to cuddle up to Charlie. She really did feel so safe in her arms.

"I had such a wonderful time tonight," Joey said. "Thank you."

Charlie smiled into the dimness of the room. She could just about make out Joey's features. She stroked her face tenderly.

"I'm glad," she said. "You deserve it."

"Well, I don't know about that but I am grateful," Joey told her.

"Have you set your alarm?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded.

"Goodnight, Joey."

"Goodnight, Charlie."

They moved closer, pressing their lips against each other in the secrecy of the night. Joey could barely contain the thrill that went through her; it felt like her heart was actually doing flips in her chest. She stayed quiet and kept her hands still as the kiss continued. She wanted it to last as long as possible. She couldn't bear to frighten Charlie away. Charlie allowed the kiss to develop, once more marvelling at the inviting softness of Joey's lips. It felt like their mouths were meant to fit together. Her tongue tingled, as she made contact with Joey's. She could feel Joey's heart racing against her chest. The need to hold her close was overwhelming. They continued kissing until a necessity for air made them pull away. Neither woman had any idea what it meant. They didn't know what to do or say next so they stayed silent, kept hold of each other and drifted into their own personal dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

_Okay, Sugar Puffle, here is a new chapter for you. Do I get a return? And Gunni, if you fancy updating one of your stories at all, don't feel shy now! I hope you all like this chapter… IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

When Joey awoke, she found that Charlie was gone. She sank back against the pillows with memories from the night before tumbling like an avalanche in her mind.

"Great," she muttered to herself.

She jumped when the door opened. Charlie stood in the doorway holding a tray.

"Hey, are you okay?" Charlie asked. "It's just me."

"I'm fine," Joey said. "You just startled me."

"You thought I'd taken off," Charlie realised.

Joey smiled guiltily.

"I made you breakfast," Charlie said shyly, waving the tray at her.

She ventured further into the room and set it down on Joey's lap. She'd even cut a flower from the garden and put it in a little vase. Joey smiled, touched. She watched Charlie slide back into the bed beside her.

"We should talk," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "We should."

The two of them sat side by side in awkward silence.

"So, um…" Joey ventured.

"Joey, I love you," Charlie blurted out.

Joey dropped her juice glass, spilling it over the tray.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, grabbing at the serviette and trying to mop up the mess. Charlie hurried to help and Joey put the tray down on the floor, deciding she shouldn't hold things during their conversation. She looked at Charlie wide eyed, desperate for her to say something more. Charlie bit her lip anxiously. Her mouth was dry and her breathing was shallow.

"Sorry," she finally managed. "I'm not good at sharing. I don't really do feelings so when I spontaneously have one and decide to say it out loud, it just kind of happens."

"It's… its okay. I was just shocked. Of all the things I was expecting to come out of your mouth, that wasn't it."

Charlie nodded.

"You were expecting me to say something like 'last night was a mistake', right?"

"Right," Joey said.

"It wasn't. But I still don't know where we go from here."

She looked nervously into Joey's expectant eyes. She didn't think she would ever fail to be captivated by the depths of soul she saw in them. She closed her own eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Joey was still earnestly searching her face. Charlie got lost again. She reached out to touch her, stroking her face and relishing the feel of Joey's skin under her fingertips. Just being near her made her heart race. Joey leaned into Charlie's palm, pressing her face in close to her. If this was going to turn out badly, then she wanted to be as close to Charlie as she could before their time was over.

"Do you want to say something or are you happy for me to ramble?" Charlie asked.

"Ramble away," Joey said affectionately.

Charlie reluctantly removed her hand and let it rest in her lap.

"When I realised I had feelings for you, I got the shock of my life. I've never even so much as looked at another woman before and now you're all that I can see. You make me so happy, Joey. I never knew I could be so happy until I met you. You're funny and sweet and kind and you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. When we kissed the first time, I panicked because it confirmed everything I'd been pretending I wasn't feeling about you, that I was falling for you."

Charlie took a breath and glanced at Joey who was gazing at her, fascinated. She swallowed hard before continuing.

"It was the best kiss I have ever had. And then last night I got so caught up in you, in us that I had to kiss you again and now that kiss is competing with the first. And they're making every other person I have ever kissed seemed absolutely useless."

She smiled. Joey smiled back and continued to listen.

"I just feel like I'm being pulled in different directions right now," Charlie said. "I know that I love you and being with you, at least as we have been, feels so right to me. I love doing things with you and for you, I love being so close to you and there have been so many moments over these last few weeks that I've so desperately wanted it to be more."

Joey wanted to tell her that she felt the same but she didn't want to interrupt her flow. Revealing such raw feelings, really letting someone get inside her head and her heart was not a Charlie thing to do.

"But there's this voice screaming in my head that it's a mistake."

Her voice became hollow and Joey sighed audibly, making Charlie looked up at her sadly.

"I'm terrified about what it would mean for me, what my friends and my family would think. Ruby already thinks there's something going on and she hasn't exactly been thrilled about it and my Dad… do I really want his last memories of me being…?"

She sighed.

"Then there's work. All I've ever wanted to do was keeping climbing the career ladder. Personal stuff has always been secondary to that and I don't know what impact falling for a woman would have on my opportunities for promotion. If you don't fit the norm…"

She closed her eyes.

"I know that my feelings for you are real, Joey and they're so strong but I don't know if _I'm_ strong enough to deal with them and what they mean."

"Is loving me that terrible?" Joey asked quietly.

"No!" Charlie said desperately. "No, that's not what I mean. Please don't put it that way."

"It's just… it sounds like falling for me is the worst thing that could ever have happened to you."

"It's not. It's just the most confusing. And the most powerful."

They gazed at each other.

"So, one voice is telling you to be with me and one voice is telling you not to, right?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Which one are you going to listen to?"

"I wish I knew."

She surprised herself by bursting into tears. Instinctively, Joey reached out to hold her, feeling responsible for her pain somehow. Charlie accepted her comfort, sinking into her embrace. Joey ran her thumb across her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"I don't want to hurt you, Charlie," she said softly. "I don't want to cause you pain."

"You're not. It's not you. I'm just so lost, so messed up in my head. You know, I'd probably be no good for you anyway."

"Can't I be the judge of that?" Joey asked. "Charlie, I think you're incredible. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, in every single way. The kind of connection we have is like nothing I've ever experienced before. It's special. We can see into each other's souls. Do you feel that?"

"I do."

"I know you're scared but isn't it more frightening to think that we could let all that slip away from us?"

Charlie hadn't thought about it that way before. She'd been so caught up with her fears about people finding out and judging her harshly that she hadn't considered how she would feel if she let Joey go. Thinking about it, she knew she would hate herself if she lost her.

"I don't even know if I could make you happy," she said nervously. "If I could even… I wouldn't know what to do. I'd be scared of disappointing you and then you'd leave me and the whole thing would be for nothing."

She looked utterly terrified. Joey took a couple of moments to figure out what she meant. She held Charlie tighter.

"Charlie, you're panicking way too much about too many things," she said gently. "Why don't we just take it slowly? There doesn't have to be all this pressure. Why can't we just carry on like we have been but a little more intimate? And it doesn't have to be sex or anything just now. It could just be kisses… whatever you're comfortable with. And we don't have to shout it from the rooftops if you don't want to. We can take everything at your pace. I mean, I don't even know if I'm ready for anything heavy after... everything. I'm scared too but maybe if we're together we won't be scared anymore."

Charlie considered it. She studied Joey's lips. No pressure sounded like a wonderful idea and she really did love kissing her. Joey's plan sounded perfect. She smiled and inched forward. Joey met her half way. They kissed with passion and relief and without fear of rejection.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The week had been amazing. Charlie and Joey had been tentatively getting to know each other better behind closed doors and everything felt amazing. Their kisses had only got better and better, not to mention more intense. On Sunday night, they were enjoying a prolonged goodnight kiss when Charlie's hand slipped to Joey's breast, surprising both of them. Charlie jolted away from Joey momentarily.

"Sorry, I… I didn't mean to," she said shyly.

It hadn't been planned. It had just happened.

"Really not complaining," Joey grinned.

Charlie looked at her hand, which was now hovering between their bodies. Slowly, she guided it back down. She enjoyed the feel of Joey beneath her palm. It felt good and it felt right. She was still nervous of being with Joey but taking things slowly seemed to be working for both of them. It lacked pressure and it meant that they could just enjoy being together, getting to know each other at a gentle pace. Charlie had always been the kind of person to sleep with someone first and think later. It got her into trouble, was more often than not, a mistake and she so frequently ended up hurt. With Joey, everything felt different. They already knew each other so well and their relationship was developing naturally and carefully. It felt innocent, loving and respectful. She gazed into her eyes, enjoying the smile on Joey's face as she relaxed into her touch. Charlie moved her hand, exploring Joey's left breast carefully through the fabric of Joey's pyjama top. She felt her responding through the material and a thrill of excitement shot through both of them. Shifting the position of her hand, Charlie gently caught Joey's nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Her heart was racing and she felt overwhelmed to be causing a sexual reaction in Joey. Kissing her again, she let her hand play, too nervous to delve beneath her clothes just yet. She felt Joey kiss her back passionately and wrap her arms around her. Charlie wondered what it would be like to see Joey topless, what it would be like to touch her without any barriers. She wondered if she would ever have the courage to touch her with her tongue, to taste her and take her into her mouth. Just the thought excited her and terrified her in equal measure. She continued her touch and lifted her mouth from Joey's and began to nuzzle her neck. Joey moaned and held Charlie tighter, thrilled with the latest, tentative development. All week she felt like she and Charlie were getting closer and closer, falling more deeply in love.

***

On Monday evening, Charlie and Joey sat nervously with Amber at auditions in their drama group. Most people had already taken part, including Amber.

"Right, who's next? Um… Joey?" Ms Harboard said, smiling at Joey who blanched.

"I um… I didn't know which part to read for so… um…" Joey faltered.

"How about Juliet?"

Joey squeaked, utterly horrified.

"I think you'd make a wonderful Juliet if we can build up your confidence."

Joey looked at Charlie for help but only received an 'I told you so' smile in response.

"Come on up," Ms Harboard said.

Joey shakily got to her feet, aware that everyone was watching her and wondering why she thought this stupid drama class was a good idea. She clutched the script tightly and looked at the teacher.

"Well, do not swear," she began shyly. "Although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract tonight."

With the first sentence out of the way, fixing her eyes on Charlie, she gained some confidence and momentum.

"It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden; too like lightning, which doth cease to be ere one can say, 'It lightens'. Sweet, good night!"

Ms Harboard smiled. So did Charlie. Joey finished to the end of the passage, feeling like she hadn't done badly. She smiled anxiously and hurried to her seat.

"That was great, Joey."

"Thank you," Joey said quietly.

"And I think our last person to audition is Charlie."

Charlie stood up, ready with her excuses.

"You see, the thing is, I'm really only here to support Joey so I was thinking maybe, I don't to be in the play," she said.

Ms Harboard looked unimpressed. She folded her arms.

"Maybe I could show people to their seas and perhaps pull the cur…"

She frowned and stopped making her gesture of pulling curtains. The teacher was having none of it.

"Okay," Charlie pouted. "I didn't actually plan a part to read either though."

"Well, as you're here as Joey's other half, why don't you audition for Romeo?"

Charlie's face fell. She really just wanted to pull the curtain. Ms Harboard directed her to the piece she wanted her to read.

***

That night, having finished class, been informed of the roles they would be played and dropped Amber home, Charlie and Joey were sitting in the kitchen with a snack before bed.

"Read for a bigger part, you said," Joey snapped, her head in her hands. "Gain some confidence, you said!"

Charlie's mouth hung open in disgust.

"Go to drama class, _you _said! It'll be fun,_ you _said! All of this is your fault!"

In the production, Joey was playing Juliet and Charlie was playing Romeo and neither of them was happy about it.

"My fault?" Joey asked.

"Yes! This whole thing was your idea!"

Ruby entered the room to get a glass of water.

"What's up with you two?" she asked. "You look like the world's ending."

"I have to play Romeo in a play!" Charlie told her. "Thank to _someone_!"

"She wouldn't have made you do it if you hadn't made that stupid speech about the curtains but no; someone had to get cute, didn't they?" Joey challenged.

"It was nothing to do with the curtains! It was your fault."

"It was your fault."

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"When did you guys become old and married?" Ruby asked with a sly grin. "You're bickering like our parents."

"We are not!" Charlie said quickly.

"You totally are. You sound like Dad."

"I am not! Now get to your room and do your homework."

Ruby snorted and left the room. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not my Dad," Charlie insisted. "I'm Romeo!"

She giggled. Joey laughed too and then sighed.

"How the hell am I going to manage to be a lead in a play, Charlie?" she asked.

"You'll manage," Charlie said. "You can do anything."

They kissed.

"Hey, Romeo," Joey whispered. "Care to get some early practice for the romantic scenes?"

Charlie got to her feet and led her to the privacy of their bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"I feel like a teenager," Charlie admitted, her mouth still pressed against Joey's.

"So do I," Joey said.

They had gone on a date, opting for the traditional dinner and a movie and were now in their room making out. It was Friday and they were both looking forward to a weekend off work, which they could spend together. Throughout the course of the week, they had become even more inseparable, if that was possible. They had been busy learning lines for the play and frequently got distracted as they grew in confidence with their relationship.

"Except, I didn't do this with girls then," Charlie added.

"I did," Joey grinned.

Charlie laughed and kissed her again. It developed slowly, deepening as Joey guided Charlie onto her back, resting her weight on top of her. Charlie enjoyed the feeling of Joey pressed against her. Their breasts met through their clothes and Joey slipped her thigh between Charlie's legs. Charlie wondered if Joey would be able to feel the heat from her body. She smiled as Joey traced her fingers down her body, stopping at the hem of her shirt. Her skin tingled in anticipation. The first time Joey had delved underneath her clothes, Charlie had been both startled and thrilled. It had been wonderful. They made eye contact and as usual, Joey silently asked permission to continue. Charlie's expression let her know that it was okay. Joey slipped her hand inside Charlie's shirt, letting her fingers glide over her soft skin. She traced patterns over her tummy, searching the contours of her body until she reached her chest. She touched the fabric of Charlie's bra, feeling her respond quickly. As they kissed, Joey outlined the material of Charlie's bra and the flesh just above it. They hadn't yet delved any deeper with each other, although Joey was dying to. She didn't want to push Charlie any further than she was willing to go. She planted kisses on her girlfriend's jaw, neck and collarbone, allowing her tongue to take control, teasing and tasting her. Charlie wriggled beneath her, breathing heavily and unsure of which sensation to respond to first as Joey mercilessly toyed with the most sensitive part of her breast. Returning to kiss her lips again, Joey felt Charlie grip her thigh and shift her hips. She looked into Charlie's eyes, wondering if she might be allowed to explore a little further tonight after such a wonderful evening together. Charlie reached up and undid the first button of her shirt by way of granting Joey permission to undo the rest of them. Removing her hand from beneath Charlie's clothes, Joey was quick to follow instruction. She audibly gasped when she finally got to see Charlie with her shirt open for real. She looked amazing in her black bra. Her skin was perfect and crying out to be touched. It felt different somehow to be granted visual access instead of just physical while it was hidden away. She kissed Charlie's mouth again and felt her tremble slightly before she shifted so that she could straddle her. Joey kept her movements slow and careful so as not to frighten Charlie away. She wanted everything to be perfect for her, for them. Charlie got goose bumps when Joey ran her fingertips up and down her body several times before settling back on her breasts, circling all the visible flesh that she could find.

"Can I?" Joey whispered, leaning close to Charlie's mouth.

Charlie nodded and watched as Joey slipped her fingers inside one cup. Feelings rushed through both of them at the contact. Every part of Charlie felt like it was throbbing and on fire as Joey played with her, easing her bra straps down and bringing her out. Joey sat back and let out a breath as she admired Charlie's body. She was every inch as beautiful as Joey had imagined she would be. Charlie blushed. They smiled at each other shyly. Joey continued to excite her, tenderly, gently and wonderfully. Watching the way Charlie responded to her touch, drove Joey crazy. She lowered her body atop Charlie's again and let her mouth find her breast, running her tongue delicately over her and making her gasp. Charlie arched her back, offering as much of herself as Joey could take. Joey slipped her hand up to Charlie's unattended breast, wanting to make her as happy as possible. So many emotions flooded through her. She could hardly believe that this was really happening, that Charlie cared so much about her that she was willing to step out of her comfort zone and be with her. And Charlie was the most sensual person that Joey had ever known. She was beautiful and Joey didn't think she would ever want to stop touching her.

***

They had made out for over an hour before finally settling to sleep, making sure they were fully clothed in pyjamas so they could hold each other through the night.

"Are you happy, Charlie?" Joey whispered through the darkness.

"Very happy," Charlie replied, a dreamy lilt to her voice.

She stroked a lazy arm up and down Joey's arm. She didn't think she had been so happy in all her life. Joey was so sweet to be so patient with her, taking things so slowly. It felt so strange not to leap into sex now that they knew they loved each other but Charlie was still getting used to things and she knew that Joey had her own issues to deal with. They were healing together.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"I still think you're crazy," Ruby declared rather harshly.

Joey was already at work and Charlie and her sister were sitting down to breakfast before Charlie headed to the station and Ruby headed to school.

"You're playing with fire."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Playing Romeo opposite a Juliet who's so clearly in love with you?" Ruby exclaimed. "You're asking for trouble."

"Look, Joey and I know exactly where we stand with each other," Charlie said.

She wasn't lying exactly. Charlie and Joey knew exactly where they stood with each other. They were in love and exploring a new, exciting and somewhat nerve-wracking relationship. Charlie looked at her sister as she tucked into her cereal and was overwhelmed with the compulsion to reveal all to her sister. They had never had secrets before and she didn't like to have them now but she wasn't ready to tell yet.

"And has she admitted that she likes you?" Ruby asked.

"It's…" Charlie faltered.

She didn't want to make out that everything was one sided but she couldn't bear to share that she loved Joey too. But if she denied that there were any feelings at all, they'd be back to square one.

"It's complicated," Charlie said vaguely, hoping to push the conversation away.

Ruby shook her head and stood up.

"Playing with fire," she repeated, grabbing her bag and heading to school.

***

Charlie picked Joey up from work. Joey was surprised and delighted.

"What's all this in aid of?" Joey asked, strapping herself into the passenger seat as Charlie pulled away.

"I thought we could go out for the rest of the afternoon," Charlie said. "You don't mind, do you? Did you have plans?"

"No. Any time I get to spend with you is amazing," Joey confirmed. "Although I probably stink."

She sniffed the air and frowned. Pausing at a stop light, Charlie grinned and leant over to kiss her briefly. Joey dug around in her bag for some body spray. She opened the window so that she didn't gas them both while she tried to fix herself from a day's work. Joey sniffed the air again, not quite happy. She continued spraying. Laughing, Charlie snatched the spray away.

"You're fine," she assured her.

Joey settled.

"You're really, really fine," Charlie added under her breath, a smile playing on her lips and she thought back to the wonderful things she and Joey had been sharing recently.

Joey giggled and held her hand across the seat.

"So, where are we going?" Joey asked.

"Just out of town."

She refused to reveal anything more than that.

***

"You are the cutest person in the world ever," Joey declared.

Charlie had taken Joey to a small exhibit about the history of fishing and boating. It was far from the most interesting place Charlie could have ever spent her time but Joey was over the moon about the whole thing and that made Charlie happy. All she wanted was to bring some joy to Joey's life after such trauma.

"Mmm… well I don't know if that's true but if you want to believe it, I won't object," Charlie grinned.

She pulled Joey out of the way of the people milling around in the quiet street, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her gently on the mouth. Joey was overwhelmed. It was the first time they had ever kissed in public. It felt amazing. When they parted, Charlie looked surprised but calm and still very happy.

"Would you like to go for a walk along the beach before we head to dinner?" she asked.

"I would love to," Joey said.

Holding hands, they left the pavement.

***

Joey and Charlie walked along the sand hand in hand, listening to the surf and enjoying the sunshine.

"Are you nervous about the play?" Charlie asked.

They had been rehearsing together every day but it felt like a mountainous task to take on.

"Nervous?" Joey asked. "I'm terrified! I'm just glad we have ages until things start getting serious."

Charlie nodded.

"I'm proud of you, by the way," she said softly.

Joey shrugged, embarrassed. She looked down at her feet.

"I mean it," Charlie pressed on.

She stopped and turned to face Joey.

"I am so proud of you for everything."

"I've only joined a drama class," Joey said shyly.

"You have done so much more than that," Charlie insisted. "After everything you've been through, just to keep going like you have… it's amazing to me. You always say to me that I'm brave and strong and I've got you through but it's not really true. Your strength and your survival is what's got you through. You're so beautiful, so incredible, Joey. I feel very lucky to have you."

Joey couldn't stop blushing and she couldn't meet Charlie's gaze. Charlie lifted Joey's chin and silently begged her to make eye contact. Joey swallowed.

"I'm not… I'm not really all the things you've said I am…"

"You are. You're the hero in this piece, Joey."

"I wouldn't have coped without you," Joey insisted. "If you hadn't been so persistent in trying to help me, I'd probably still be hiding in my room afraid of my own shadow. I never would have pressed charges. Robbo would still be…"

She looked away. Charlie leant in closer.

"I'm glad I've helped," she said. "I want to take care of you."

"You do. You take good care of me," Joey confirmed.

Charlie captured Joey's lips with her own. Even the softest contact made them feel like the world was spinning. Wrapping their arms tightly around each other, their kiss continued.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

That night, after a nice and filling dinner, Charlie and Joey headed to bed. In the safety of their room, their lips met. Every time they kissed, it felt powerful. Charlie didn't think she would ever get enough of her. She wasn't sure if, when the time came, she would even cope with sex. Just kissing Joey and the way things had developed with their explorations of the top half of each other's bodies felt so euphoric. Nobody had ever made her feel this way before, either emotionally or physically. Joey excited her in ways she had never experienced before, or expected. Since the night that things had developed that little bit further between them where there had been some actually shedding of clothes, they had continued at the same pace. Charlie now knew what Joey looked like topless and she was stunning. She was even more perfect that Charlie had imagined, and she had imagined her lots of times. With shaky hands, Charlie had allowed herself to explore Joey's body with her hands and her mouth, touching and tasting and offering as much pleasure as she could. The way Joey had responded to her had been both thrilling and encouraging and Charlie felt her confidence growing with every moment. As they kissed, she guided Joey back to the bed. Joey sat down on the edge, still kissing Charlie as she leant over her. She reached for the hem of Charlie's t-shirt. Charlie sank to her knees and stretched her arms up, helping Joey to remove the garment. They resumed kissing as soon as they could. Joey reached behind Charlie and undid the clasp of her bra, releasing her breasts and immediately reaching towards her chest to begin stroking her skin. Charlie kissed her harder and leant in closer. She tugged at Joey's clothes also and Joey shrugged her t-shirt off. Nuzzling into Joey's neck, Charlie fumbled with the clasp of her girlfriend's bra. She was just about getting the hang of it but it wasn't easy. She'd given up a couple of times before now and asked Joey to save her the job.

"Well done!" Joey congratulated with a giggle when Charlie was successful.

Charlie did a triumphant little jig that made both of their chests wobble before closing the gap between their bodies and lying Joey back on the mattress. She enjoyed the feeling of Joey's breasts pressed against her own. It felt natural, like that was how it was always meant to be. Images of social norms where man and woman were supposed to fit together didn't work in Charlie's head anymore. Nothing felt more perfect than her own body curled against Joey's. That was what felt good and normal; that was what made her happy. She kissed her way down Joey's body, settling where she wanted to and focussing on teasing her and joyfully listening to the way Joey gasped and moaned. Joey lay back on the bed in ecstasy, smiling at how confident Charlie was getting with her body. She seemed to know exactly what to do and how to please her. It felt nice not to rush into sex right away. Sometimes when you did that, things like this got lost. She wondered if, when the time game to deepen their intimacy, Charlie and Joey would pay this much attention to her. She hoped so. All she wanted was to make Charlie happy in the same the way that Charlie always made her feel so exhilarated. From sweet gestures such as taking her to that museum, to their kisses, to the way that they could talk all night long, right down to now when they were so shyly but joyfully getting to grips with each other; this was what life was worth living for.

***

"I don't frustrate you, do I?" Charlie asked.

They had curled up together preparing to sleep. Joey looked at her, utterly bewildered by the question.

"Frustrate me?" she asked.

"Because we're taking it slowly," Charlie said.

"I'm not frustrated," Joey told her. "I like the pace we're going at. I'm still a little nervous about… you know."

Charlie nodded.

"Me too. I… I feel like I'd like to take things further," she admitted. "But I'm worried about messing it up."

"Judging by your abilities so far, you will not mess it up!" Joey commented.

Charlie blushed and kissed Joey's cheek. It felt good to have positive feedback. Joey was encouraging and helped her to feel comfortable. Charlie knew what to do with guys. She was used to it. Pleasing a girl was a whole different story but she was glad to hear that she was doing it well. And being touched by Joey was out of this world. She'd never reacted so strongly to somebody's touch before. Just having Joey's hands and mouth on the upper part of her body alone almost drove her to the edge.

"I hope I won't."

They kissed.

"So, you'd like to um…?"

"Would you?" Charlie asked.

"I would," Joey admitted. "I'd love to express my love for you more deeply. But I only want to do it if you're ready."

"I think I am."

"And I'm worried about freaking out or something," Joey said, feeling ashamed.

"Well, if you're not ready, I don't want to pressure you," Charlie said kindly.

"I think I'm ready," Joey said.

She hoped she was. She desperately wanted to be with Charlie.

"Well, why don't we just see how it goes?" Charlie suggested. "Like we have so far?"

Joey nodded. That sounded like the best idea.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The week had continued wonderfully. Charlie and Joey had thrown themselves into rehearsals and drama class and they found they were quite enjoying playing the most famous lovers in history. They had continued their secret relationship, although Charlie was paranoid that Ruby was becoming suspicious. She also felt that now might be the time to tell the truth. The only problem was that she was terrified. She didn't want to make a big statement. She didn't want Ruby and her friends to start throwing labels around, boxing her in and judging her. She liked the sweet, secret euphoria that she and Joey were experiencing now. She was afraid of the outside world destroying what they had.

"Hey, Joey, we never went for that run," Amber said from the back of the car.

Charlie tightened her grip of the steering wheel.

"Oh, yeah," Joey said awkwardly.

Charlie had been convinced that Amber was interested in her. Joey had promised to keep away.

"So, would you like to meet up this week sometime?" Amber asked.

"Um, well, Charlie's an exercise freak," Joey said. "Maybe all three of us could go."

Amber was momentarily disappointed but she supposed she didn't mind. Agreeing readily, the three of them arranged to meet early the next morning before Charlie went to work.

All three women were out of breath when they finished their run. Charlie had enjoyed herself, although she was certain that Amber was interested in Joey. Aside from that, she was a nice girl. She was funny and interesting.

"Thanks for meeting up with me," Amber said genuinely.

"It was fun," Joey said. "Please forgive the competitiveness of a certain someone though!"

Amber laughed.

"Hey! You're just as competitive as me," Charlie protested, slipping an arm around Joey's waist.

Joey leaned into her, smiling. Their bickering over who won various races had always been amusing and it had made Amber laugh a lot while they were running. Now, Amber observed the affection between the two of them with interest. If they hadn't sworn they weren't together, she would be certain they were. They were such a couple.

"Well, I need to get showered before work," Charlie announced, letting Joey go.

"Do you want to get a coffee or something?" Amber asked Joey.

Joey cast a glance at Charlie.

"That sounds like a great idea," Charlie said warmly. "Have fun."

Joey smiled, pleased that Charlie trusted her. Even if Amber was interested, which Joey doubted, she hoped Charlie knew nothing would ever happen. Charlie was Joey's world and that was the end of it. Charlie smiled and waved before jogging off in the direction of home.

Inside the Diner, Joey and Amber sat down and indulged in a milkshake each.

"So, you and Charlie are really close then?" Amber said, jumping straight in.

Joey blanched. She didn't want to lie to her new friend but she also knew on pain of death that she wasn't supposed to tell anybody about her and Charlie.

"She's my best friend," Joey confirmed, sucking hard on her straw.

Amused, Amber observed her.

"I'll keep it a secret," she promised.

Joey almost choked. She looked up, startled. Amber continued to smile knowingly at her. Joey didn't know whether to feel panicked or relieved.

"We're not…" Joey managed. "It's not… It's complicated."

"It always is."

Amber couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Joey was a nice girl and she felt like she clicked with her. But then, she wouldn't want to get in the way of someone's relationship and whether they realised it and accepted it or not, Charlie and Joey were in a relationship.

"I, um…"

"You don't need to spill any secrets," Amber assured her. "How did you meet?"

That seemed like a safe enough question.

"She… she helped me when I was having a hard time," Joey said, wanting to keep it vague. "She helped me get back on my feet. That's why we came to class actually. I was trying to improve my confidence."

"Well, starring in _Romeo and Juliet _should do that!" Amber laughed.

"Don't!" Joey sighed. "I so didn't mean to audition for that role."

"You both make good leads," Amber told her.

Joey was nervous while she waited for Charlie to come home. She knew she had to tell her about Amber working out that they were an item and she was terrified that it would break them. Charlie wasn't ready to tell people yet and if she was going to tell anyone, she would want it to be Ruby first. She looked up when she heard someone come home, relaxing again when she realised it was Ruby.

"Hey, Joey," the schoolgirl greeted her, slinging her bag on the table, grateful that another school day was over.

"Hi, Ruby," Joey replied.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked, studying her housemate curiously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

Ruby wasn't convinced. Joey was behaving strangely, although in all fairness, it was nothing unusual. She had no idea what was going on in this house anymore but it was weird. What two friends willingly shared a bed on a seemingly long-term plan? Charlie and Joey behaved more like a couple every day. They were inseparable and they bickered like they had been married for years. And now they were even playing lovers in some play. If Ruby wasn't certain that Charlie was heterosexual and she hadn't had so many boyfriends in the past, she would wonder if there was something going on. Part of her wondered despite that. She had come to adore Joey and really enjoyed spending time with her but the suspicious part of her was beginning to wonder if she was trying to turn her sister into a lesbian. Was that even possible? Could someone be turned like that just because of influences or did they have to have it as part of them already? If it was the latter, Charlie would be safe but Ruby couldn't help but feel a little concerned.

"Well, I'm going to get changed," Ruby said brightly.

"Okay," Joey said, sinking back on the sofa.

She leapt up when she heard someone else come home. Charlie smiled brightly and headed straight over. Double checking that nobody was around, Charlie kissed her.

"How was your day? Did you have fun with Amber?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. Um… about that…"

Charlie's blood turned cold. She looked at Joey, heart in mouth, suddenly fearful that something had happened between them. Joey looked so frightened and as much as Charlie didn't want to doubt, the thought of losing her made everything so intense. She couldn't help but fear the worst.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Amber knows about us," Joey said quietly.

"What?" Charlie yelled, leaping to her feet.

"I'm sorry," Joey said, pleading with her. "I didn't tell her! She knew. She knew before we even got together, remember?"

Joey stayed perched on the sofa, gazing at up at Charlie, desperate for her to understand. Charlie looked down at her, watching her beg for understanding. Her heart melted and she sank to the floor, gathering Joey into her arms.

"It's okay," she sighed. "I know it's not your fault."

"I didn't confirm it," Joey said, clinging tightly to Charlie's shoulder. "But I didn't deny it either. I didn't want to lie. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Charlie said, stroking her hair. "You should have to apologise for wanting to be honest."

She gazed at Joey who seemed so fragile in her arms. They could go for days without Charlie remembering how vulnerable she was. Joey was so strong, confident and capable. It was only at times like these that she realised that she wasn't as perfectly secure and in control as she liked other people to believe.

"She won't tell anyone," Joey said.

"Good. I'm just… I'm not ready yet. And when we do tell, I want Ruby to know first. She deserves to know first."

"I know."  
"I'm not ready for her to know yet."

"I know."

"Do you? Is that all still okay with you?" Charlie asked.

"As long as I can be with you, it's fine," Joey confirmed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Joey had only been home from work for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. She opened up and was stunned find her brother standing there looking sheepish.

"Hey, Joey, how are you?" he asked.

Joey stared back at him blankly for a few minutes before she found her voice.

"I'm… I'm okay. Thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good, yeah. I… I was hoping that we could talk," he said.

She stepped aside and let him into the kitchen, busying herself with making coffee and rummaging around looking for biscuits.

"So, how is it living here?" he asked, looking around the room.

"It's great," Joey said stiffly, suddenly very aware of why she was living there. "It's fine. I get on really well with the others."

"And they treat you well?" he asked.

"Yeah, they do. Leah owns the house and she's lovely. I get on great with her little boy."

"What about the cop?" he wondered, pulling a face.

"She's amazing," Joey said firmly. "She's looked after me ever since Robbo…"

"Is she still corrupting you?"

Joey glared at him.

"I'm not corrupted," she snapped.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I just… I don't understand why you're like this. I mean, since when have you been…"

"Gay, Brett. The word is gay. And the answer is 'always'," Joey told him.

He was sitting at the table. She was hovering uncertainly.

"Well, how come I never knew about it until now? Until you met _her_?" he asked.

"Because I was too afraid to tell you. I thought you'd react badly. Witness me being correct. And Charlie has nothing to do with any of this. I don't understand why you're blaming her. All she's done is support me. And thank goodness she did because if she hadn't, I wouldn't have had anybody," Joey told him.

"Jo, I'm sorry. I want to make things right between us."

Accepting his sincerity, Joey sat down at the table.

"I've got a proposition for you, actually," he ventured.

"A proposition?"

"Why don't we get away from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, move away and start afresh. So much has happened to us since we moved here, Joey. With Mum and Dad dying and this whole thing with Robbo and now you and I falling out," Brett said sadly. "We could get a boat up the coast. We could run it together. And you know I'm not as good as you at that kind of thing so you could be in charge. You could run your own boat, Joey, just like you've always wanted."

She smiled, picturing it. Running her own boat really was her dream. But moving up the coast meant moving away from Charlie. She couldn't do that. Charlie meant more to her than any boat or job. Besides, Joey knew full well that she wouldn't be allowed to be who she was with Brett. If she met someone, it would all kick off again and she'd be back to square one, except she wouldn't have Charlie with her anymore.

"I can't," she told him.

His eyes sparked. Obviously he had been expecting a different answer.

"I've got a life here now, Brett. Once upon a time, I would have jumped at the chance but not now."

"Why not now?" he asked. "What have you got keeping you here? You're living off some woman's charity."

"No, I'm not. At least, I won't be as soon as I get my pay packet at the end of the month," Joey told him.

"You're working again?"

"I got another job on a different boat. It wasn't easy to go back but I managed. And once I've got regular money coming in, everything is going to be fine."

"And you're staying in this house?"

"They've said I'm welcome."

Brett shook his head.

"You shouldn't be here, Joey," he told her. "You should be at home with me."

"This is my home now, Brett," she replied. "And besides, we're adults now. We shouldn't be living together forever."

"You really want to stay here?"

"It's fun. I like sharing a house with friends. And I feel safe here, Brett."

"Safe?"

"After everything that's happened, I'm still not completely recovered. It's still hard sometimes but living here makes it easier. Charlie and Ruby and the others get me through it."

"I heard that Robbo came after you again…" Brett ventured.

He didn't think he would ever forgive himself for not believing her. Her words made him feel sad and ashamed. It was him that was supposed to protect her, not a bunch of strangers and some lesbian cop.

"Yeah," Joey said. "They've charged him with abduction and attempted murder as well as… as the other thing."

"I hope he never gets out," Brett said. "I'm so sorry that I didn't support you the way I should have."

"It's okay," Joey told him. "It's done now. I hope that maybe now we can try and rebuild something between us?"

Her tone was hopeful. Despite what they had been through, Brett was all the family she had. She didn't want to lose him.

"I hope so too."

He got to his feet, ready to leave.

"And if you change your mind…"

Joey nodded.

"Thank you."

***

Charlie came home from work to find Joey vacuuming. She took a few moments to check her out, enjoying the way Joey's jeans hugged her bottom as she bent over. She glided across the room and slipped her arms around Joey's waist. Joey jumped in fright, realised who it was, kicked the off button on the vacuum and leant back in Charlie's embrace. They kissed softly. Joey relished Charlie's touch and moaned into Charlie's mouth as their lips caressed each other.

"So, how was your day?" Joey asked, settling them both on the couch.

"Normal. Drank a lot of coffee, caught some bad guys, waded through some paperwork, booked a hotel for a night…"

"Booked a hotel?" Joey squeaked.

"I thought maybe we could do with some time together where we weren't sneaking around and pretending not to be in love," Charlie said. "Would you like to?"

"That sounds perfect," Joey said.

"It's in the city on Saturday night. The only thing is that we'll have to pop in and see my Dad on the way home. Would that be okay?"

"Um… yeah, if you want me to. I mean, if you don't want me to meet your father then I could wait in the car."

Charlie reached out to hold her hand.

"I'd like you to meet him. I think it'd be nice for you to meet him as my friend before we tell him about us."

Joey smiled at her.

"Do you really think one day we'll tell people?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and rested her palm on Joey's cheek.

"It'll take some time for us to feel ready but… someday in the near future, I want to come out and tell people. I love you. I want to be brave enough to admit it."

They kissed tenderly and wrapped their arms around each other. Both were looking forward to their future together.

***

"So, you never told me about your day," Charlie said as she and Joey cooked dinner together.

"It was interesting," Joey told her.

Charlie stopped chopping vegetables and eyed her curiously.

"Brett came to visit me."

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, immediately alarmed.

"Yeah," Joey promised. "I'm fine. He was actually pretty nice."

"Nice? Really?"

Charlie looked sceptical. Joey chuckled.

"What did he want?" Charlie asked, returning to her vegetables.

"He wanted me to move down the coast with him so that we could run our own boat together."

"Ow!" Charlie bellowed.

She dropped the knife and snatched her hand away from the chopping board, gripping her finger in pain. Joey rushed over, full of concern.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed.

Charlie looked helpless as blood trickled down her finger. Joey took her over to the sink and gently washed the blood away, grabbing some kitchen roll to stem the bleeding. She looked into Charlie's face, wondering why she had been so clumsy.

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Charlie asked worriedly.

She looked like she was about to burst into tears. Joey was overwhelmed with love for her.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you," she said gently.

Charlie mostly looked relieved but there was still fear in her eyes.

"But you've always wanted to run your own boat," she said weakly. "Boats are your first love."

"No, you're my first love," Joey corrected her. "Boats come second."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "Because I don't want to hold you back from something you want to do."

Joey removed the tissue, satisfied that it had stopped bleeding. She rummaged around in a drawer for a plaster and placed it on the cut, which wasn't as big as she'd feared.

"Charlie, you're everything I want."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Ruby had been in a world of her own at school. Now, sitting in the Surf Club, she still couldn't get Charlie and Joey out of her head, wondering what was going on with them. At first, she was content that Charlie was just helping out a vulnerable young woman. Ruby's heart broke when she thought about what Joey had been through. In private time alone with her, Joey had tearfully explained. But now, things at home were very strange. They were extreme best friends. They did everything together, even sharing a bed. Charlie had claimed it was due to nightmares and Ruby did believe her but now she wondered if it had developed somehow. She also felt a little left out that all of Charlie's time was taken up. Her sister had always been such a loner. She'd had boyfriends on and off and she had close friends but she'd never had a best friend before, certainly not one that she was unable to be parted from. It was strange to see her like this, although it wasn't unpleasant. For starters, Charlie was always happy now, if a little secretive. Ruby had assumed all this time that Joey was into Charlie, that she just had a crush on her or something but now she was fearful that there was more to it than that. What if Charlie reciprocated? What if they were doing it right under her nose? Ruby had no idea how she would feel if that was true.

"Ruby?" Jai said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

She had been behaving strangely all day. He was worried.

"I'm just puzzling over something," Ruby told him.

He drew his chair closer.

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what is it?"

"I think Charlie might have feelings for Joey."

He looked surprised. She noticed.

"Exactly," she said, glad that she wasn't the only person finding it confusing. "What do I do?"

"Ask her," Jai said immediately.

"What if I'm wrong?" Ruby asked.

"How certain are you that you're right?"

"Pretty certain. I heard them talking last night and while I didn't hear the conversation completely, it seemed pretty intimate. They were saying things like 'not being ready' and wanting to tell me before they told anyone else. And then Joey said something about wanting to be with Charlie. I mean, that feels pretty conclusive to me."

"Well, it could be that Joey does have a crush. But yeah, it sounds like there's a little more to it than that. I really think you should talk to Charlie. You guys have never had secrets before."

Ruby nodded.

***

Charlie and Joey broke apart as soon as they heard Ruby come through the door. She smiled cheerfully at her and pretended that they were watching television. They greeted each other warmly.

"How was your day?" Charlie asked.

"It required a lot of brain power," Ruby told her.

She came to join them on the sofa.

"Hey, what did you do to your finger?" she asked.

Charlie looked down at it and pouted. It still stung a little bit. She hoped she would have healed by Saturday. She thought she would probably need her hands.

"Oh, I got distracted when I was chopping carrots," she explained. "It hurts."

Joey was yet again amused that a tough cop like Charlie could complain so much about a small injury. She thought it was cute.

"So, are we being served blood in our dinner?" Ruby teased.

"Maybe a couple of drops," Charlie frowned.

"Lovely imagery, Charlie," Joey said, pulling a face. "Just lovely."

Ruby giggled. Charlie continued to pout.

"Oh, Ruby we're going to be away on Saturday and Sunday. Will you be alright staying with Leah?"

"You're going away?" Ruby asked.

This was yet another thing to add to her list of suspicions.

"Yeah, we're going into the city for a night."

"What for?"

"Just for a break," Charlie said. "We thought it would be fun."

"Are you going to see Dad?"

"Yeah, we'll stop by on our way home," Charlie told her.

She worried for a moment that Ruby would want to come. Fortunately, she didn't. She told Charlie that she'd be fine for a night and to have fun. Then she walked away somewhat bemused.

***

That night, Charlie and Joey rehearsed their lines before bed.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake," Joey, as Juliet said.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take," Romeo replied.

Charlie swooped in to kiss Joey. She guided her back onto the bed, their lips never breaking contact.

"Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged," Charlie said when they parted.

"I don't think we're supposed to kiss quite like that in the script, sweetheart," Joey giggled.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked, feigning innocence.

"Mmm hmm," Joey said.

"Well, I'd better keep practicing the kissing parts until I get it right."

She lowered her mouth again, capturing Joey's lips with hers, parting them tenderly with her tongue and leaving them both breathless.


	34. Chapter 34

_Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay and I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. I just thought I would let you all know that I won't be able to post quite as regularly over the next three weeks as one of your fellow CJ fans has come to visit. As she's come from the other side of the world, it'd probably be rude to spend the whole time writing fanfiction so I will update when I can but not as regularly as I have been. By the end of the month, normal service shall resume but I will do my best in the meantime. For now, enjoy! IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Charlie was nervous as she and Joey checked into the hotel together. The way that the desk clerk looked the two women up and down as they checked into a double room was not lost on her but with Joey beside her, she felt stronger. They carried their bags towards their room on the second floor and stepped gratefully inside. It was simple enough with just a bed and a small kitchen area, a large table, a TV and a mini bar with an en suite bathroom. Joey turned to face Charlie, absolutely delighted with her treat. She beamed at her and pulled her into a hug.

"This is amazing, thank you," she said.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey, glad to be away from the world they knew with an opportunity to get lost in each other at least for a night. She had spent hours that morning beautifying herself and scrutinising her body in the mirror, hoping that she would be perfect for Joey. If all went well, tonight would be the night that they would give themselves to each other completely. She was surprised to find that at least so far, her excitement was outweighing her nerves.

"I think you're just about worth it," Charlie teased.

"I got you something too actually," Joey said.

She pulled away and delved into the front pocket of her bag. Turning back around, she produced an envelope and handed it over. Charlie opened it curiously and then broke out into a smile. Inside were two tickets to a production of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"I thought it might be fun to see some professionals in action," Joey explained.

"These are amazing!" Charlie enthused.

She kissed Joey tenderly, thinking that she had the best girlfriend she could ever have asked for.

"So, maybe we could grab some dinner and then head out to the play?" Joey suggested.

"Sounds perfect to me," Charlie confirmed, kissing her again.

***

Charlie and Joey left the theatre holding hands feeling both romantic and inspired. The play had been exceptional. It had been flawless. Charlie and Joey had been moved to tears and they could only hope that their own performances could be even half as good as the actors they had seen tonight. The theatre was only a stone's throw away from the hotel so they took a slow walk back, enjoying the cool breeze of the evening air. Joey felt Charlie run her thumbs over the back of her hands. Both of them were wondering what would happen when they got back to their hotel room.

***

Charlie pushed the door open and Joey closed it behind them. Clicking on the lamp by the bed, the women stood and stared at each other, both attempting to catch their breath. They felt like they had been waiting their whole lives for this moment. Stepping towards each other, they held hands. Lips sought out lips and it felt like the first time. Joey closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to take over. Each point of contact with Charlie's body – their lips moving together, their tongues touching, Charlie's hands on her waist and Joey's hands on Charlie's back – made Joey tingle. She breathed in the scent of Charlie's perfume, she tasted her mouth and she could hear nothing but the sound of their souls uniting. Pulling apart ever so slightly, they looked at each other, confirming that this was really their moment, gliding in unison to the bed. Perched on the edge of it, they slowly began to remove each other's clothes, staying within the upper region that they had already explored several times before. Charlie felt fire coursing through her veins. She felt shy but certain that this was what she wanted, that Joey was what she wanted. She kissed her again and guided Joey onto the back, slipped down to attend to the breasts that she had come to know so well. Joey moaned, beginning to relax and loving Charlie's confidence. She opened her eyes when she felt Charlie undo the button of her trousers. Charlie pulled back, startled.

"Is that not okay?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no, that's perfectly okay," Joey promised.

She kissed her. Charlie looked relieved but her movements appeared to have halted.

"You may continue," Joey said with a grin.

Charlie giggled and unzipped Joey's fly, stroking a hand over the top of the black underwear that she had revealed. Joey shifted her hips in anticipation. She could hardly believe that this was really happening. The night had been so perfect with their seclusion, the meal and the theatre. Everything with Charlie felt like Heaven. Joey raised her hips as Charlie moved down her body to removed them from her, along with her shoes and socks. She fought a brief wave of fear over being so vulnerable with another person but then Charlie came to lie with her again. Looking into her eyes, all her concerns were stilled. How could she feel anything but safe in Charlie's arms? They continued to kiss tenderly, caressing each others lips and exploring each others mouths. Joey raised a hand and cupped Charlie's breast, teasing it and relishing the feel of her against her palm. Charlie took the opportunity to mimic her touch before Joey rolled them over. Straddling her like the first time she had when she'd first seen Charlie topless, Joey began to kiss her way down her girlfriend's perfect body. She reached Charlie's belt and fumbled with it and undoing it swiftly before removing her trousers and heels. Sitting back, she admired the view she had now of Charlie, stretched out on the bed in nothing but her underwear, one thin piece of material keeping them apart. Lowering her mouth, Joey placed a soft but lingering kiss on the fabric, feeling the heat coming off Charlie in waves. Charlie was rigid with nerves, wondering what Joey would think of her. She knew that Joey was anxious after everything she had been through but at least she had past experience. Charlie felt like a virgin again and she was afraid of getting it wrong. She wondered if lesbians expected a different kind of body than men did. She feared criticism or ridicule, even though she knew that Joey wasn't like that. She was so desperate to be perfect for the woman she loved and she was terribly afraid that she wouldn't be. They had waited so long to be together. What if, now that they were here, Joey was disappointed? What if she didn't like how Charlie looked or felt or tasted? What if Charlie's pre-conceptions about what lesbian sex was like was wrong? What if she'd completely misunderstood what girls did together? What if she responded wrong or worse, if when she was pleasuring Joey, she messed it up? What if she spent hours and hours struggling and Joey just lay there bored and unable to orgasm? Joey's face appearing in front of her brought her out of her thoughts.

"Where did you go?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Nowhere," Charlie lied.

"Charlie…" Joey said, her voice low, demanding an answer.

"I'm afraid of getting this wrong," she admitted.

Joey kissed her.

"Just relax," she said. "Everything is going to be perfect."

Charlie nodded. She unclenched her body and smiled.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this?"

"I do."

She gasped quietly when she felt Joey run her fingertips gently over the material of her thong.

"Because I can stop at any moment," Joey said, teasing.

Charlie felt her whole body responding to Joey's touch. She was more than ready for what was to come.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

Joey grinned, encouraged and aroused. She eased herself down Charlie's body, parting her legs a little further and removing Charlie's skimpy underwear. Charlie tensed again slightly, awaiting judgement. Joey just gazed at her.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

Charlie lay back against the bed, relaxing into Joey's touch as she delved into her most intimate place, first stroking her with her thumbs, following with her tongue. Her exploration was tentative at first, without a specific goal. She just wanted to get to know her and learn her responses before building a delightful rhythm that pushed Charlie up and over the realm of joy. Thrilled that she had succeeded in pleasing Charlie, Joey saw her through to the end. She placed kisses on her centre and her inner thighs as Charlie struggled to recover. When she'd become still again and caught her breath, Joey crept up again to lie in her arms. Both were perspiring. Joey kissed her mouth. They smiled into the kiss, elated that they had begun this step of intimacy.

"Was that… was it…?" Joey asked a little nervously.

She didn't like to ask but she had to make sure that she was everything Charlie had hoped she would be.

"It was amazing," Charlie confirmed. "_You _were amazing."

Joey beamed.

"I hope I can…"

"Charlie, there's no pressure if you don't want…"

Charlie swiftly flipped Joey onto her back, making her giggle.

"I take it that you do!" she commented.

Charlie kissed her mouth.

"I very, very much do," she confirmed.

Lying on her side beside her, Charlie admired Joey's body. She let her hands wander down over Joey's breasts and tummy, resting at the top of her one remaining item of clothing. She slipped her fingers inside, maintaining eye contact with Joey as she crept down and found what she was looking for. She was delighted by how ready Joey was to receive her. Slowly, she began to explore, relying on her sense of touch and watching Joey's responses. She enjoyed the smile playing on her lover's lips, the way she breathed a little erratically, shifted her hips and jerked when Charlie touched a place that was particularly sensitive. Spurred on, Charlie shifted so that she was in line with Joey's waist. She could hardly believe that she was really there, making love to a woman. She had to see her, taste her, breathe her in. Judging by the way Joey felt against her fingers, the rest would be incredible too. Slipping Joey's underwear off, Charlie tentatively began to explore her partner, using her mouth and her fingers in unison. She let Joey's responses guide her, showing her what she particularly liked, which to be fair, seemed to be everything. The sound of Joey moaning and calling her name was enough to make Charlie want to orgasm all over again. Aside from experiencing what she just had at Joey's hands, feeling Joey writhing beneath her was the biggest turn on of her life. She felt Joey begin to shudder against her mouth. She couldn't help but smile, pleased with herself as she kept up her movements. Joey's orgasm came in a rush of delight for both of them. Charlie kept going, the same way Joey had but softly and carefully until Joey had recovered. Then she snuggled her face into Joey's breasts. Both their hearts were racing as they clung to each other, perspiring more than ever. Charlie lifted her face and smothered Joey's face with kisses.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," Joey replied. "That was… That was wow."

Charlie smiled, full of adoration, kissing her again. Nothing had ever felt so right before.


	35. Chapter 35

_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I didn't die, was not seriously maimed and I swear I haven't abandoned you. I still love you all just as much as I always did. I just got a little carried away with real life stuff... world turning upside down and all that magnificent malarkey! It's possible that I may update "Third Time's a Charm" tonight also but I'm not completely sure. If not, there will be proper and regular updates again starting on Monday and for now, we meet Charlie and Joey again in this story the morning after the night before... _

_Thank you all so much for the reviews and the pleading for updates. It makes me feel ever so special and I hope the next few updates over the coming days (starting Monday – it's Pride this weekend so I will mostly be too inebriated to write fanfic!) will be worth the wait... Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Joey woke up feeling happier than she ever had in her life. Slowly opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. Completely undressed, she and Charlie were tangled up in each other in a heap in the centre of the bed. She gazed at Charlie's sleeping form and messy hair thinking that she really was the most beautiful woman in the world. As if knowing she was being watched, Charlie began to stir. A small smile played on her lips. Joey lent across and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other, losing themselves in their love yet again.

***

Three hours later, Charlie and Joey were rushing around the hotel room making sure they were packed and ready to check out. Their wake up had kept them in bed for quite some time and their individual showers had become one joint one and subsequently taken quite a while. Now they were running late and the fact that they couldn't stop kissing every time they happened to go near each other wasn't speeding them up.

"All packed?" Charlie asked.

Joey answered her with a kiss and a cheeky grin. They held hands and headed out of the room, down the corridor and towards reception.

***

Both women took a deep breath when Charlie pulled up outside Ross and Morag's house. Neither was sure who was more nervous.

"Are you... are you sure you want me to um... to come in?" Joey asked.

Charlie gazed into her girlfriend's face.

"Of course I do. I mean, I'm not ready to say, 'hey Dad, guess what we did last night' but I'd like him to know that you exist and that you're important enough to me to be introduced to him," she replied.

Joey blushed and held Charlie's hand. Casting a brief glance at her father's house, Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey's lips quickly. Joey blushed even more and smiled lovingly at Charlie before they both climbed out of the car. Clutching Charlie's hand, Joey followed her to the door, promptly letting go of her the moment they heard someone coming to open up once Charlie had knocked. Charlie smiled when she saw her Dad standing in front of her. He looked a little frail but happy to see her and immediately gave her a hug. She let herself fall into his arms for several moments before pulling back and introducing him to Joey. Even though Ross had no idea of their relationship, it secretly felt to Charlie like a defining moment in her life. She watched as Joey nervously shook hands with Ross.

"Pleasure to meet you, Joey," Ross said. "Charlie's told me a lot about you."

Joey looked quizzically at Charlie who blushed. Ross led them into the house.

"Yeah, she couldn't stop talking about you on the phone. I don't remember much these days but that one stayed with me!"

Charlie cringed with embarrassment, not helped by the smirk on Joey's face. Ross, oblivious, led them into the kitchen where Morag was waiting for them.

***

Half an hour later, Ross, Morag, Charlie and Joey were sitting down to lunch in the garden.

"So, Joey, what do you do?" Morag asked politely.

"Me? I'm um... well, I'm uh..."

Sitting round a table with a police officer, a detective and a judge suddenly made her feel ashamed of her trade. Charlie was quick to step in.

"Joey works with boats," she said. "She knows every single thing there is to know about them. She's amazing!"

Joey blushed and looked down at her plate before quickly looking back up again.

"I'm just a deck hand really," she said bashfully. "I work on a fishing trawler."

"You like to fish?" Ross asked.

Joey nodded.

"I love to fish!" Charlie's Dad enthused.

Joey was pleased to have found some common ground with him.

"Maybe another time if you come up here or next time I come and see the girls we could go out for an afternoon – if my keepers let me," Ross said.

He looked pointedly at his wife and daughter who both feigned innocence, as if they didn't know what he meant.

"That'd be awesome," Joey agreed.

"So, have you always worked on trawlers?" Morag asked.

"I grew up with them really," Joey explained. "I was always helping my Dad and stuff. And then I've done various odd jobs here and there before I finally got a full time position this year."

"Joey actually used to work with Aden," Charlie explained.

Morag beamed and began to explain how fond she was of Joey's friend.

***

As the afternoon continued, Joey was having a lovely time. Morag was nice, a good cook and very witty. Ross seemed like a real sweetheart and there seemed to be an obvious difference between the relationship Charlie had with him now than the one she'd had with him when she was younger. It was nice to see Charlie in this kind of environment; relaxing with her family. Even though Charlie and Ruby got along so well, even then, Charlie still had to be the parent. Here, it was like she got to be a kid again. And she was obviously affected by the fact that Joey and Ross were hitting it off. And making Charlie happy always made Joey happy.

"So, any more news to share with me, Charlie?" Ross asked. "Boyfriends?"

Charlie tensed and shook her head.

"No," she said. "No boyfriends."

She dared to glance at Joey. Her father had given her an opening to tell the truth but she just wasn't ready. Joey's eyes told her that it was okay not to speak up.

"I'm happy exactly the way I am," Charlie concluded.

"Fair enough," Ross conceded. "You always were a career type!"

Morag observed the gentle interaction between Charlie and her friend. Ross may be unaware but it was quite blatantly clear that there was more than just friendship going on between the two of them. The energy between them was electric. Without even realising it, they had been speaking in unison and finishing each other's sentences since they arrived.

"How about you, Joey? Do you have a boyfriend?" Ross asked.

"No," Joey said, a little more high pitched than she intended. "I don't."

"Who wants dessert?" Morag suggested brightly.

"Actually, I think Joey better be going home now," Ross said, sounding stern.

Everyone looked confused.

"It's getting late and Charlie has school in the morning. I don't want her having a late night."

Charlie sighed heavily and looked helplessly at Morag who reached over to touch her husband's shoulder.

"Ross, Charlie's a big girl now, sweetheart. She doesn't have school in the morning."

Ross looked puzzled and looked from Morag to Charlie to Joey. He studied Charlie closely, as if trying to decipher who she was. Charlie reached for Joey's hand under the table.

"It's me, Dad," she said. "I'm grown up now."

Ross shook his head, trying to clear it. He closed his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, he looked embarrassed and began to apologise.

"It's okay, Dad," Charlie said.

"Of course it's okay," Morag said kindly.

"I'm sorry, Joey," Ross said sincerely. "I just get confused sometimes."

"It's fine," Joey said. "You don't need to apologise."

"Has Charlie explained?"

Joey nodded.

"Good."

"Shall I get that dessert?" Morag suggested.

***

Charlie and Joey stayed for another hour before heading home. Charlie pulled out of the drive in distracted silence and stopped the car again as soon as they were out of sight of the house. Tears overwhelmed her before she had even turned the engine off. After the first time, her father had drifted in and out of awareness and it had shaken her up. He seemed to be deteriorating so fast. Joey's arms were around Charlie in an instant, holding her tight and close. She was comforted by the feel of the person she loved and trusted so much being right there with her, taking care of her in her time of need. Together they sat amid Charlie's grief for thirty minutes. Finally, Charlie sat up and rubbed her eyes. She turned to face Joey and forced herself to smile. Joey leant across and kissed her lips tenderly. She stroked her damp cheek.

"Sorry," Charlie managed.

"Don't you dare be sorry," Joey said firmly.

"I'm just... he's my Dad and he's so frail, he..."

She fought a second wave of tears.

"I wish I could make it better."

"You do. Just by being here, you do."

"I love you, Charlie," Joey said softly.

Charlie leant closer and kissed her.

"I love you too, Joey. I love you so much."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Ruby waited up for Charlie and Joey. They came giggling through the door. It seemed like Charlie never stopped laughing these days, which was nice to see but it was also a little unnerving. She didn't think she had ever seen her sister so relaxed and calm before. But her joy was verging into the bliss of a new relationship and Ruby was determined to get the facts.

"Hey, Rubes!" Charlie greeted.

She bundled her sister into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's from Dad."

She kissed her other cheek.

"And that's from Morag."

Ruby couldn't help but be pleased.

"Did you have a good weekend?" she asked.

Charlie and Joey came to sit together on the sofa.

"It was great," Charlie enthused.

She forced herself not to look at Joey for fear for giving the game away.

"Joey took us to see _Romeo and Juliet_ to see how the professionals do it. It was so much fun."

Joey couldn't stop smiling. She could never stop smiling when she was around Charlie.

"Are you two dating?" Ruby finally blurted out.

She stared at Charlie, demanding an answer. She was tired of playing guessing games. Both she and Joey watched Charlie's entire body tense.

"What? Of course we're not," Charlie lied.

She didn't need to look at Joey to know that she had visibly deflated. Ruby studied both of them. She didn't believe Charlie for a second.

"Then what's going on?" she asked.

"We're... we're best friends," Charlie said.

She looked away and caught a glimpse of Joey playing with her hands, seeming to want to do anything but hear this conversation. Charlie tore her gaze away from her and faced Ruby. She took a breath and cleared her throat.

"Okay, you're right," she said.

Ruby's eyes widened and Joey looked up sharply.

"I'm... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Ruby stood up, not quite prepared to have it all confirmed.

"You two are sleeping together?" she asked.

"It's not the way you're saying it," Charlie insisted. "We're in love."

Ruby scoffed.

"You're in love?" she asked.

"Yes."

Joey remained silent and watched the two siblings begin to tear chunks out of each other.

"How the hell can you be in love? You're not gay, Charlie. You've had enough men to prove that much!"

Charlie swallowed and clenched her jaw.

"Ruby, firstly don't you dare say something like that to me," Charlie warned. "And secondly, whether I'm gay or straight or bi or whatever isn't the issue here. It's irrelevant. The only thing that matters is that I'm with Joey and I love her."

"So, how long has this been going on?" Ruby demanded.

She glared at Joey who shrank back into the chair.

"A few weeks," Charlie said.

"You've been having sex with another girl for a few weeks?" Ruby shrieked, far too high pitched.

"No! We haven't been... We didn't leap into bed."

"Really? Because the set up in this house says different."

"We started sharing room because of Joey's nightmares. You know that."

"I don't know anything right now."

"We realised we had feelings for each other and we tried to stay just as friends but we couldn't. And not that it's any of your business, but we've been taking things slowly. We wanted to be sure that we were doing the right thing. I was frightened of my feelings."

"So you do realise that this isn't normal? I mean, being gay is fine. Except that you're not."

"I don't know what I am. All I know is how I feel about Joey."

Ruby sat back down and looked at Joey directly.

"So, how did you manage to seduce my heterosexual sister?" she asked.

"It... it wasn't... I didn't..." Joey faltered.

She looked at Charlie who took her hand. Ruby eyed the movement.

"She didn't seduce me," Charlie said. "It was a mutual thing. We just fell in love. It wasn't something we planned."

"So, now you two are in a relationship?" Ruby asked.

Charlie nodded.

"And I'm just supposed to accept that?"

"I really wish you could," Charlie said.

"I just... How do you suddenly decide you like girls?" Ruby asked.

"It's not about liking girls. It's about not having any control over who you fall for."

"Neither of us meant it to happen," Joey finally piped up.

"I'll... I just need to think, okay? Even though I've suspected for a while, it's still a shock. I need to... I need to go for a walk."

With that, Ruby upped and left.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Charlie couldn't stop pacing. It was making Joey dizzy. They had certainly come back to Summer Bay with a bump. Charlie felt like all her worst fears were coming true. If Ruby couldn't deal with them being a couple then nobody would. All Charlie wanted was to be accepted but it wasn't possible while she was with Joey. She stopped pacing and looked at Joey who was gazing up at her from the couch. Staring into each other's eyes, Charlie knew that they had come too far. It would be easier to wait for Ruby to come around than for Charlie to leave Joey. She loved her too much. She was part of her heart now. There was no turning back. Coming to sit beside her partner, Charlie wrapped her arms around her. Joey couldn't tear her eyes away from Charlie's face. She was so beautiful, so perfect and she was terrified of losing her. Joey couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't shown up and demanded Charlie's attention then they would never have got together and now Charlie and Ruby wouldn't be so fraught. Charlie leant closer and captured Joey's lips with her own. They kissed tenderly and passionate, clinging to each other. Drawing away reluctantly, Joey dared to ask her question.

"Do you... I mean, if Ruby doesn't come round will you want to...?"

"Stay with you for the rest of my life and hope she can deal?" Charlie asked. "That's precisely what I want to do."

Relief flooded Joey's soul.

"We've come too far to turn back now," Charlie continued. "It won't be easy. But as long as we're together we can deal."

Joey nodded and kissed her again.

"I didn't mean to cause you so much stress," she apologised.

"It's not your fault, Joey. I'd rather go through this and be with you than have to live without you. I know it hasn't been easy and I know it won't get easier for a while but I want to do this. I want to be with you. I'm sorry I tried to lie to her. I was just freaked out. I wasn't expecting an interrogation the moment we got home. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. It hurt but I do understand. And I'm thrilled that you changed your mind."

"I'm not saying I want to come out to everybody yet but I do want this to be the start of the process. I do want to move on with us."

"Well, we can do it at your pace. We haven't rushed anything so far so there's no need to now," Joey assured her.

They sat back on the sofa together in each other's arms.

***

Ruby hovered in the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge observing her sister and her sister's girlfriend. She felt her heart melt a little. Going for a walk had wound her up more than mellowed her out but coming home to find Charlie and Joey pledging their commitment to each other had calmed her a little. However, she could have done without all the kissing. Male or female, watching your sister make out with someone was just wrong. But they loved each other; that much was obvious. She was annoyed that Charlie had kept this big secret from her and she couldn't quite get her head around the idea of her sister liking girls. She had always had boyfriends. For as long as Ruby could remember she'd gone in and out of relationships. But then perhaps that was part of it making sense. Charlie had never been committed to any man. Ruby had certainly never seen her display the kind of affection she was showing Joey now to any guy. And she'd noticed herself how happy Charlie was these days. She laughed and smiled more; she had more energy and wasn't so engrossed in work that Ruby never saw her. Joey had lightened Charlie up, that was for sure. She was bringing out the best in her. Maybe I should just be happy for them, she thought to herself. But no, it was too confusing. Charlie had never ever liked girls before. It just wasn't her. What was so special about Joey that Charlie was prepared to turn her whole life upside down? Well, there's only one way to find out, she decided. She cleared her throat to get their attention and then moved further into the room.

***

Ruby, Charlie and Joey all sat together in the lounge.

"So, this is really real?" Ruby asked.

"It's really real," Charlie confirmed.

Ruby watched the women clasping each other's hands.

"So, how long is a few weeks? When did you get together?"

Charlie decided to be completely honest.

"The first time we kissed was when we went out on the boat for the day," she said. "I panicked and we decided to just be friends because I couldn't cope with how I was feeling. And that's how we stayed for a little while but it was this all-consuming friendship. I even asked Joey not to date anyone because I couldn't bear to see it even though technically she and I weren't together."

Ruby looked incredulous.

"And you agreed to that?" she asked, turning to Joey.

"Yeah, of course I did," Joey said. "I loved her even then and besides, I didn't want to be with anyone else. I was happy being as close to Charlie as she'd let me."

Charlie was touched. Ruby couldn't help but find her adorable.

"And then when Joey got her job... that's when we got together. We kissed again and finally I accepted that I needed to be with her."

Ruby nodded, grateful for the honesty.

"And this is a long term thing?"

"Yes," Charlie said.

She squeezed Joey's hand gently.

"I've finally fallen in love."

Joey blushed and smiled.

"Well, okay, it feels strange to me," Ruby admitted. "But I am happy for you. If you two are happy and you love each other then I'm not going to try and get in the way of that."

Charlie smiled gratefully and reached out to hug her little sister. When they parted, Ruby came over to hug Joey. She wanted her to know that she was accepted into their family. Joey accepted her embrace gratefully.

"I still can't believe this though," Ruby said with a grin. "I mean, Charlie actually being in love with someone!"

"Hey!" Charlie protested, although it was true.

Charlie had never been open to feelings. She'd convinced herself once upon a time that she'd loved Roman but she hadn't really. She'd wanted to. She had cared for him a great deal but it was more about what he represented than who he was. And she had cared a great deal for Angelo, like she had with other boyfriends but it had never been real, arrow through the heart love. Nobody had ever meant what Joey meant to her. She honestly couldn't picture her life without her now. And having Ruby onside just completed the package.

"Who's Charlie in love with?"

All three turned to find Leah standing in the doorway, eyeing them curiously. Charlie blanched. Looks like I have to come out again, she thought to herself.

"Maybe you should sit down," she suggested to Leah.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Charlie and Joey escaped to their room as quickly as possible. Leah had been surprised but not judgemental about them dating each other. She even confessed that she had once told herself off for being silly when she found herself suspecting that there was more than friendship going on. She told them that as long as they were happy, it could only be a good thing and asked that the three of them could sit down together with VJ at some point and explain it to him so that he didn't start wondering or catch them together and get confused.

"That was surprisingly painless," Charlie realised.

Joey watched her remove her t-shirt and immediately lost the thread of the conversation. All she could see was Charlie's toned torso and perfect breasts. She was immediately fascinated. Charlie caught her grinning and stepped into her arms. Joey ran her fingers up and down Charlie's back, exhilarated by the feel of her skin. She buried her face in Charlie's neck, kissing her. Charlie stretched out her neck to receive her kisses. She dreamily imagined a life of just doing this with Joey. She thought she could exist perfectly happily that way. Sitting down on the end of the bed, Charlie pulled Joey down with her and within moments, Joey was laying atop her, tracing her kisses towards Charlie's chest. Charlie relaxed into her touch, allowing herself to be putty in Joey's hand. She felt better now that Ruby and Leah knew about them. It made her feel good to be honest rather than keep sneaking around. The weekend had been truly life changing for her. Finally, after approaching so tentatively and with so much caution, she had given in to what she really wanted and made love to Joey – several times. And it had been every bit as amazing as she had dreamed it would be. Now to have come home and admitted the truth, to have revealed exactly how special Joey was in her life, felt like exactly the right thing to have done, as scary as it had been. Joey lifted her mouth from Charlie's body and crept back up to gaze into her eyes.

"You're happy that we told them?" she checked.

"I'm ecstatic," Charlie confirmed, kissing her again.

***

The women woke reluctantly the next morning, glad that neither of them had to work. In their new found joy and liberation, they just wanted to stay in bed and be close to each other. The world could wait. They greeted each other with a kiss. Charlie let her mouth move along Joey's jaw, down her neck and towards her collarbone. Rolling on top of her, she let her hands wander, gliding over her body and finding each place that that excited them both the most.

"Let's stay in bed all day," Joey moaned as she felt Charlie gently caress her breasts.

"We may need to get up for lunch or something," Charlie murmured, replacing her fingers with her mouth.

All thoughts of food flew out of both of their minds.

***

Two hours later, Charlie and Joey were curled up in each other's arms and they had been for a little while. Joey trailed her fingertips up and down Charlie's body beneath the blanket. Charlie's skin tingled at the touch and she moved in for a kiss. Everything with Joey was so romantic and sensual. It was the most intimate, emotional and amazing sex she had ever had. She felt like she finally knew the different between sex and love. Being with Joey was different but for the first time, Charlie realised it wasn't because she was a woman; it was because they were soul mates. All she could hope for now that she wouldn't panic and run away like she normally did. She didn't want to go into 'arrest mode', as Ruby referred to it. She hoped that she wouldn't mess it up. Joey's heart was so fragile and her love was so pure. Charlie felt honoured and frightened to be in receipt of it. She just hoped that she could treat it with the care that it deserved. Joey seemed to have this illusion that Charlie was perfect. Charlie just hoed that one day she would be good enough for her. As far as she was concerned, Joey was the perfect one.

***

That afternoon, Joey and Charlie finally emerged from the bedroom, dressed and hungry for dinner. Leah and VJ were in the kitchen.

"Nice of you to show your faces!" Leah joked.

Joey grinned and Charlie blushed.

"What have you been doing?" VJ asked innocently.

All three women exchanged glances.

"Watching DVD's," Joey told him with a nod of her head.

Leah smirked and carried on cooking.

"There's enough for you guys if you want some," she offered.

"Thanks," Charlie said, sitting and pulling Joey down next to her.

***

"So, maybe we can all talk now?" Leah asked the girls.

Charlie and Joey nodded and turned to VJ.

"Veej," Joey began. "You know how people fall in love and there are boyfriends and girlfriends?"

VJ nodded, listening intently.

"Well, the thing is, sometimes girls can fall in love with girls and boys can fall in love with boys."

VJ nodded again, unfazed.

"And Charlie and I have fallen in love with each other."

He smiled brightly.

"I know."

Charlie, Joey and Leah exchanged surprised glances.

"What do you mean you know?" Leah asked her son.

"Well, you spend even more time together than bestest friends," he said. "And you smile at each other like Mum and Dan did and they loved each other."

Charlie couldn't help but giggle. Coming out to VJ was meant to be a big deal and yet he'd known for a while and accepted it easily. Leah was impressed by his maturity.

"I like you being together," VJ continued.

"You do?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah because before Joey, you weren't very happy."

Charlie blushed.

"And when you had boyfriends you were really, really unhappy. But now you don't stop smiling."

Charlie beamed and continued to blush. Joey reached for her hand, thrilled to be recognised as someone who made Charlie happy.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

"So, what is it about Joey?" Ruby asked curiously.

She and Charlie were having lunch and Charlie was planning on meeting her girlfriend down at the docks when she finished so that they could go for a walk and perhaps a drink before they went to rehearsals. Charlie turned to Ruby, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, she must be pretty special if you're willing to switch teams for her," Ruby grinned.

"I didn't get a whole lot of choice in the matter," Charlie replied. "The feelings and the attraction between us was just too strong. I mean, I tried not to love her but she's just so..."

Suddenly no adjective in the world seemed good enough for the woman she loved. Ruby giggled at the dreamy smile on her sister's face. It was a week later and Ruby was definitely coming round to the idea of her sister being in a lesbian relationship. She had made an effort to get to know Joey better, wanting to invite her to become part of the family.

"So...?" Ruby urged, interested as to what Charlie might come out with.

"Perfect," Charlie decided.

Ruby couldn't help but be intrigued. She had never seen Charlie behave this way before. Normally, she was controlled and in charge of all her feelings. She had been dumped on more than one occasion for being too distant and refusing to open up and let boyfriends in. But it seemed that with her girlfriend, she had given everything she had. It made Ruby proud to see her so loving and happy.

"She's so sweet," Charlie continued, not caring that she was about to go into full swoon mode. "And funny. She makes me laugh so much. And she seems so innocent but she has this hidden, naughty side."

"Do I need to know about that?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Charlie blushed.

"Maybe not. But anyway, Joey's just so wonderful. I've never met anyone like her. There's just something in her that makes me want to share everything with her, allow myself to be vulnerable. She was so good with my panic."

"Your panic?"

"I was afraid of being with her and um... sealing the deal."

Both girls turned red at the thought.

"But Joey was so patient," Charlie continued. "There was no pressure, no rush. She was completely selfless; always putting me first and making sure I was happy and comfortable. She's beautiful, inside and outside."

"I'm happy for you, Charlie," Ruby said sincerely. "She's good for you. I know I freaked when I first found out but I am so behind you now. I've never seen you like this before, so in love."

Charlie smiled, still blushing and feeling dreamy over Joey.

"Thank you, Rubes," she said. "That really does mean the world."

***

Joey was pleased when she stepped off the trawler and found Charlie waiting for her.

"Hey, Charlie!" Joey greeted, delighted with the surprise.

"Hi," Charlie replied, pulling her into a hug.

They headed off the dock and towards the beach, hand in hand, hardly caring that they were in public. Charlie listened with interest as Joey told her about her day and the two of them enjoyed the sunshine and each other's company.

***

Picking up his takeaway coffee, Brett exited the Diner and came to lean on the fence on the perimeter of the beach and looked out at the world around him. His eyes immediately caught sight of his sister. And she was holding hands with the cop who had convinced her to press charges against Robbo in the first place. He scowled, watching how close they were and felt sure that this Charlie woman had turned his sister gay. She was perfectly normal before all of this. He shook his head, watching them more closely as they wandered along the sand together looking so happy.

***

Giggling, Joey leant into Charlie, resting her head against her shoulder. Charlie broke away from Joey's hand and put her arm around her shoulders instead. Joey snuggled in closer and dared to place a kiss on Charlie's cheek. She hoped it was okay, bearing in mind that they were in public but if Charlie was willing to hold her out here then perhaps a kiss on the cheek was acceptable. Charlie stopped walking and turned around to face her. Smiling at her and briefly glancing round to check nobody was paying attention to them, Charlie came closer and kissed Joey's lips. Joey smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Charlie as it developed. If ever there was a perfect moment it was being able to stand on the beach in her partner's arms and not being afraid to kiss each other.

***

From a distance, Brett dropped his coffee and gripped the fence tightly with his hands. He was disgusted that Joey and Charlie would do this in public. It was sick and it was wrong. He didn't care how happy Joey was or what a besotted expression she had on her face, this wasn't how it was meant to be. The cop had tricked her into bed. She had seduced her. He had to do something about it.

***

The following evening, Charlie, Joey and Ruby walked back from the Diner together after a nice meal. Charlie silently considered how perfect her life felt right at that moment. Of course it was scary to be with Joey in some ways. She had come out to Leah, VJ and Ruby and they had taken it well but she was still a little nervous about coming out to other people. She was afraid of judgement, ridicule and a lack of understanding. But she was feeling braver. Yesterday, they had kissed on the beach and at dinner tonight, when Joey had reached for her hand across the table, Charlie had accepted it willingly. She'd felt Joey's hand trembling when she'd reached for her, apparently afraid that she would draw away. But she hadn't. Back at home, Ruby scurried off to bed straight away but not without a few naughty comments at the couple who seemed so in love. Standing in the kitchen, Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey. She'd really enjoyed her evening but she couldn't help but struggle in public as it meant they couldn't be as all over each other as they wanted to be. At least in private, they could make out. Joey accepted Charlie's lips and kissed her back passionately, pressing her into the kitchen counter as their passion ignited and their hands began to wander.

***

Outside, Brett watched through the window unhappily and out of sight. He swigged the last of his sixth can of beer, feeling like his mind was going to explode. Dropping the can outside, he barged in through the door. Startled, Charlie and Joey broke apart.

"Brett!" Joey exclaimed, hurriedly doing the buttons up that Charlie had made short work of. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to bring you home," he declared.

"I am home."

"Since when?"

"Since the moment you threw me out."

"So what, you're shacking up with _her_ now?"

"She's my girlfriend and we're in love," Joey snapped. "Don't try and turn it into something dirty."

"It is dirty!" he yelled. "You need to come home, Jo! You need to stay away from her!"

He reached to pull Joey by the arm. Charlie hurriedly interjected.

"You get your hands off her," she warned.

"Funny, I've been wanting to say the same to you!"

"Brett, just leave us alone," Joey said, breaking free and gripping Charlie's hand.

"You've abused my sister!" Brett yelled at Charlie.

She looked horrified.

"No, I haven't!"

"Then what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking care of her."

Charlie kept her voice low but Brett didn't follow suit. His voice was loud, slurred and angry.

"You need to stay away!" he shouted.

"No," Joey argued. "_You _need to stay away."

"What's going on?" Leah asked, sleepy and annoyed when she appeared in the doorway.

"Nothing," Charlie said. "Brett was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Do you want me to get you arrested?" Charlie challenged.

He clenched his jaw and looked between the three furious women. He turned and stormed back out of the house, slamming the door behind him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Leah went back to bed, leaving Charlie and Joey alone. Charlie made sure the door was double locked and then turned back to Joey. She was visibly shaking. Charlie caught her just in time before Joey stumbled back into thin air.

"Hey," Charlie said softly, noting Joey's tears. "Hey, it's okay now. He's gone. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry," Joey sobbed. "I'm so sorry for what he said to you."

"It's not your fault."

"But if I hadn't... and we hadn't... if... I'm sorry."

Charlie silenced her with a soft and gentle kiss.

"Everything's okay," she promised.

Holding onto her, she guided her towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Charlie guided Joey to the bed and kissed her again. Joey smiled weakly. She allowed Charlie to undress her and waited patiently for her pyjamas to be presented.

"Arms up," Charlie instructed.

Numb, Joey obeyed and Charlie began to put Joey's sleeveless t-shirt over her head. Before she could, however, Joey put her arms back down and looked Charlie directly in the eyes.

"I love you," she said.

Charlie moved from a crouch into resting on her knees in front of Joey.

"I love you too, sweetheart," she replied, brushing strands of hair out of Joey's eyes.

"This is worth it, isn't it?"

Charlie looked stricken, suddenly catastrophising that Joey was about to end things between them.

"Of course it is. Don't you think it is?" she asked worriedly.

"I do. But I'm used to being rejected and judged, Charlie. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't want to do that to you."

Joey cried harder and held onto Charlie's shoulders.

"I'm not worth it."

Charlie sat up straighter and leant into her.

"You're worth anything anyone can throw at us," she stated firmly. "Don't you ever say anything different."

She kissed Joey almost savagely, reaching round to hold her close. Joey responded passionately, once she had recovered from the surprise. Charlie left Joey's mouth and kissed her jaw and neck, letting her tongue taste her skin. Joey let her head fall back, savouring Charlie's mouth on her body. Charlie's hand slipped down and began to stroke Joey's breast, thrilled that Joey had become naked willingly in advance. She moved her lips to Joey's collarbone and then lower, happily replacing her hand with her mouth. She guided Joey back onto the bed, moving onto the bed, taking pleasure in teasing Joey's breasts with her hands and tongue. Joey felt her breathing becoming erratic the more Charlie explored her skin. She ran her own hands over Charlie's back, slipping her hand down as far as she could, feeling the shape of Charlie's backside through her trousers. Charlie lifted her head and reached up to kiss Joey's mouth before trailing her tongue down her body, past her chest and over her abdomen. Her fingers gripped the top of Joey's one remaining item of clothing, slipping it of quickly and flinging it to the floor. Running her hands up and down Joey's thighs, she encouraged her to open her legs a little more so that she could settle between them. Joey cried out at the first touch. Charlie wasted little time in exploring her and making Joey feel as wonderful as possible. Joey gripped the bedspread as she savoured every moment of Charlie's mouth on her. It took a surprisingly short amount of time for her to give into her climax. She didn't even bother to silence herself, despite knowing that Leah and probably Ruby had already been woken once by her brother's interruption. Charlie continued to kiss her most sensitive part and inner thighs as she watched Joey begin to settle. Then she crawled up her body to hold her.

"Everything is worth it," Charlie confirmed.

Joey couldn't stop herself from smiling.

***

It was four in the morning before Charlie and Joey had finally managed to get to sleep. They had been overwhelmed with the compulsion to touch each other constantly, bringing each other to climax over and over again, declaring their love for and commitment to each other. Waking up in time to go to work the following morning was difficult and both of them fought the urge to call in sick to work and spend the day tucked up in bed together. They had just ventured out of their room and sat down to breakfast with Ruby when Xavier knocked on the door to collect his girlfriend.

"Um... Charlie..." he began awkwardly.

Charlie eyed him curiosity.

"I think you'd better come outside. You're really not going to like this."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Outside the house, Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Xavier stared at the side of Charlie's little, blue car. In yellow spray paint, the word 'dyke' had been scrawled across it. Charlie swallowed, horrified. Joey's attention had gone on studying her girlfriend's face. It felt like the world was spinning around her. The night before had been magical. Charlie had told her over and over again just how 'worth it' Joey was and how it didn't matter what they went through. Judging by the look on Charlie's face, Joey thought she would find herself single and possibly homeless soon. There was no way that Charlie would be able to bear it. She had been forced out of the closet unwillingly and Joey had no doubt in her mind that Brett was responsible for that. She didn't know what to feel first – heartbreak or fury.

"I've um... I've got to get to work. I'll call Watson and ask her to pick me up."

She hurried back into the house. Ruby and Xavier exchanged glances. Joey sat down on the grass, staring at the car again, feeling alone and fighting tears. Awkwardly, Ruby and Xavier excused themselves and headed to school. Ruby couldn't help but internally panic over what was going to be said at school that day. Many students would have passed the house and the car and seen what was written on it.

***

Inside the house, Charlie only realised that she was holding her breath when Watson answered the phone. One short conversation later, they had arranged for Watson to swing by and collect her instead of Charlie having to drive to work in her graffitied car. Picking up her bag, she headed out of the house again to wait for her colleague to arrive. Her heart sank at the sight. Suddenly the car didn't look so terrible, not compared to the beautiful but broken woman sitting on the floor beside it with her face resting on her knees. Charlie hurried over and sat beside her on the ground. Joey didn't even look up. Charlie slipped her arm around her and begged her to lift her head. When she did, she saw that she was crying. Charlie held Joey tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Is this goodbye?" Joey asked.

"Only until I get home from work," Charlie replied.

Joey gazed at her, unsure of whether she was being honest or not. Her eyes said that she was but it was hard to believe that Charlie, the woman who had struggled so much to come to terms with loving Joey, was willing to stay with her through homophobic abuse.

"You're not leaving me?" she asked, her voice full of wonder.

"Of course I'm not," Charlie said kindly.

"I just thought..."

"Joey, I won't lie and say that I'm not stressed out by this," Charlie explained, gesturing towards the graffiti. "But it doesn't mean that I'm going to walk out on you. I couldn't do that."

Joey managed to smile.

"When I tell you that I love you, I mean it. When I make love you to with my body, I'm doing it with my soul as well," Charlie told her. "This is hard. It's harder than I think either of us expected it to be. But we'll get through it. Together."

Relief flooded Joey. Charlie's words had reassured her almost completely.

"Hey, come here," Charlie said softly.

She leant in closer and captured Joey's lips with her own. Their mouths met in tenderness, comfort, love and reassurance. Neither noticed Watson pulling up in the car until it was too late, although Charlie knew that she couldn't hide the truth anyway now that the car had been damaged.

"I've got to go but I'll call you when I can and when I get home tonight, we can have a proper talk," Charlie said, getting to her feet.

Joey got up with her and wiped her eyes. Charlie nodded at Watson, letting her know she was on her way. She said goodbye to Joey, squeezing her hands and starting to walk away. Joey gazed after her. Looking back over her shoulder, Charlie saw her stare and quickly hurried back. She kissed her one more time and then climbed in the car with Watson.

"Eventful morning?" her colleague teased.

"Something like that," Charlie replied.

She waved at Joey through the window as they pulled away.

***

Once Charlie had left, Joey set about getting a bucket and a sponge. She wanted the car to be clean by the time Charlie got home. Changing quickly into shorts and t-shirt instead of pyjamas, she sat on the floor at the side of the car and then began to scrub. She looked up nervously when she noticed a shadow fall over her.

"Brett!" she snapped, immediately angry. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm not leaving until you come home."

"I'm already home."

He smirked at the car.

"You did this, didn't you?" Joey accused, getting to her feet and squeezing the life out of the sponge.

"Yes, I did! The world should know what a dirty dyke she is!"

"She's not!" Joey protested. "Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Because she's leading you astray!"

"If anyone led anyone astray, it was me, if you must know. Like I told you when all the Robbo stuff kicked off, I was gay before I met Charlie."

"You can't have been."

"Name a boyfriend I've ever had," she challenged.

He opened his mouth to speak but recalled none.

"Exactly."

"You've never acted on these feelings until now," he tried.

She laughed.

"What world have you been living in?" she asked. "I started dating girls when I was a teenager! The only reason you don't know about it is because I didn't want you to. And even then, you could have found me out at any moment if you'd wanted to."

"You've been with other girls?" he asked.

"Yes, would you like to know how many?" Joey said.

The sponge was slowly dying in her fist.

"No. I know the answer. None! You were innocent until this woman got into your head and changed you."

Joey growled in exasperation.

"For goodness sake!" she yelled. "Charlie doesn't even identify as gay, Brett. I'm her first and only girlfriend. She's not this predatory lesbian you're accusing her of being."

"Yes, she is," Brett said quietly before storming away.

Furious, Joey hurled the sponge at him. Whirling around, he lunged back at her, gripping her by the arms.

"You are going to be sorry that you ever did this, Joey. I'm going to make you come home where you belong."

She shoved her hard, letting her fall to the ground. She watched him storm away.

***

"So, you and Joey?" Watson asked. "Really?"

Watson hadn't left Charlie's office since they'd got to work, desperate to interrogate her about her new and not so secret relationship.

"I mean... you like guys!"

"I know. Or I used to know. I don't know what I am. I don't have a label to put on myself, although others obviously do. All I know is that Joey and I are in love."

"How? I mean, when?"

"We got together a few weeks ago."

"I knew you were attached to her but I thought you were just taking care of her because of what happened."

"I was. Originally. But then we became best friends and then... then we fell in love."

She couldn't help but smile as she thought about her life with Joey. Watson stopped pacing and sat down in a chair.

"I'm happy for you," she said sincerely.

They both hurried to the door when they heard shouting in reception. Charlie's heart sank when she saw Brett standing out there, arguing with their colleague. She glanced at Watson who led the way out.

"What's going on here?" Watson asked.

Their colleague looked startled and helpless.

"I'm here to make a complaint," Brett declared. "About _her_."

Charlie blanched as he pointed directly at her.

"She's sexually abusing my little sister."

***

Joey stepped back, pleased with herself when she looked at the car. There was now no evidence at all that Charlie's car had ever been defaced. Pleased with herself, she headed back into the house to get changed. The phone was ringing when she got in.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Hi, Joey, it's Watson."

"Is Charlie okay?" Joey asked hurriedly, immediately beginning to fret.

"We need you to come in for an interview," Watson said, frustrated that she couldn't say any more than that.

"Why?"

"We'll explain when you get here."

"Alright, but is Charlie okay?"

Watson lowered her voice.

"She will be when we sort this out," she said.

"She's not hurt or anything though?"

"No, she's perfectly healthy. If you could just get down here as soon as you can."

"I'm on my way," Joey told her, deciding to forfeit getting showered.

It sounded too important to fuss around at home.

***

Charlie sat in the interview room on the wrong side of the table while her colleagues, Watson and Constable David Lurch interrogated her. Everyone felt awkward.

"When did your relationship with Joey Collins start?" Watson asked.

"Three weeks ago," Charlie said.

"And she was in your care at the time after being raped by Robert Cruze?"

"She was living with me but our living situation had long since been about the fact that she was my friend, not that she was a victim of violence," Charlie explained.

"How did your relationship begin?"

Charlie sighed. She didn't want to air her laundry in an interview room.

"We'd been spending a lot of time together and we were getting on well. The first time it became more than that was on a day trip on a boat. We kissed. We then left it a while after that and stayed as close friends because I couldn't cope with the idea of being with a girl."

"You couldn't cope? What about Joey?"

"She wanted to pursue things but she accepted that I didn't. She was already comfortable with her sexuality."

"And her sexuality is?"  
"She's gay."

"And you are?"

"I'm undecided. I've never considered women before. It was just that I fell in love with her."

"So, what happened three weeks ago to change your mind?" Watson probed.

"I gave in because I'd fallen so deeply for her," Charlie said. "It felt like the natural thing to do."

"And your relationship became sexual then?"

She watched Charlie grit her teeth. Neither of them wanted this conversation.

"Our relationship only became sexual a couple of days ago. Prior to that it had been about hugs and kisses."

"Why was that?"

"We didn't want to rush into anything. It was all new to me and she was still healing. We both needed to be in a place were we felt safe and comfortable.

"Do you feel that at any point you pressured Joey for sex?"

"No!" Charlie said desperately. "It wasn't like that. We've only ever been respectful and caring towards each other."

"And were you interested in anything romantic with her when you first met her?"

"I wanted to protect her," Charlie told them. "I wanted to help her. She was so broken and she needed care, nothing more than that. I went into shock when I realised a few weeks ago that I had feelings for her. I didn't want to have them."

***

"Could you describe the nature of your relationship with Constable Buckton?" Watson asked.

Joey blanched.

"With Charlie?" she asked, swallowing. "Well, um... we're... We're girlfriends."

Watson nodded.

"And how long has this been the case?"

"A few weeks," Joey said, terrified that she was giving the wrong answers.

"How did it happen? From the start... how did you meet, how did you come to live with her and how did you end up in a relationship? In your own words."

Joey sighed and considered what to say.

"Charlie rescued me after I was attacked by Robbo. She found me in a terrible state and she helped me to admit what happened. She supported me while I pressed charges and got checked out at the hospital. Then, when I got thrown out of my house by my brother, she took me in."

"Why did you get thrown out of home?"

"Because I told him that I was gay."

"Was this before or after you and Charlie started dating?"

"Before. Way before. It wasn't even on the cards then. To be honest, I was surprised it was ever on the cards."

"And why's that?"

"Because Charlie has never been into girls before. She's always identified as heterosexual so it really spun her out when she realised she had feelings for me."

"But you did identify as gay?"

"Yes. I've known since I was twelve. What's all this about?"

"Did you at any time feel pressured or coerced to be romantic or sexual with Charlie?"

"What? No! No, of course not. She didn't even want to be with me. She was afraid of admitting her feelings."

"And you've been dating for a few weeks. When did you become sexual with each other?"

Joey blushed crimson.

"This weekend," she said. "We went away for a couple of days and it felt like the right time."

Watson nodded.

"Look, can you please tell me what's going on?" Joey asked. "I don't understand why you're asking me these things. And why can't I see Charlie?"

"Your brother has put in a complaint against her," Watson explained.

Joey's eyes widened in alarm.

"What complaint? Why?"

"He's claiming that Charlie used her position to seduce you. He's claiming sexual abuse."

"What?" Joey exclaimed, her voice painfully shrill. "It wasn't like that at all. We just... we fell in love. It was mutual. If anything it was me who made the moves because she didn't want to be with me but I fell desperately in love with her. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"We need to go through the evidence and make our decision about whether to accept the complaint or not and then what will happen to Charlie."

Joey's heart was breaking.

"What might happen to Charlie?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that. But while this is being investigated, you won't be allowed to see each other."

Joey grew tearful. She shook her head.

"No, no, I have to see her. I need her. She needs me. We haven't done anything wrong. Charlie hasn't done one thing wrong. She's been nothing but kind, respectful and gentle with me. She never pressured me or forced me to do anything. She's not like that. She's not like people who... like Robbo. She's beautiful and wonderful and you need to just forget this whole thing right now. I'll bring Brett back here if you want. I can make him understand everything if you just give me a chance."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that," Watson said kindly, feeling terribly sorry both for the broken woman in front of her and for the colleague that she knew and trusted.

Joey tears flowed continuously.

"When... when will you fix this?" she asked.

"As soon as possible. Hopefully by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's forever! And we live together. Where am I meant to sleep tonight?"

"I'd suggest that you check into the caravan park or stay with a friend or something."

Watson switched off the tape recorder and put her pen down, ignoring the look that her colleague gave her.

"Joey, we know Charlie hasn't abused you in any way. We'll get it cleared up immediately, okay? I'm so sorry that you're both having to go through this."

"I hate my brother," Joey said.

Watson nodded.

"We'll fix it as soon as we can."

"Thank you."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

With a heavy heart, Joey left the interview room. She gazed up at Charlie who was standing in reception looking just as heartbroken.

"Charlie," Joey managed.

"I'm really sorry," Watson said, stepping in the way. "You're not allowed to talk to her."

"But she's my girlfriend!" Joey protested, not caring who heard.

From the look on Charlie's face, she didn't care either. All Charlie wanted to do was rush over and comfort the woman who had already been through so much; the woman she loved.

"I'm sorry," Watson said, guiding her out of the station.

"I love you!" Charlie called desperately as she watched Joey disappear.

"I love you," Joey replied mournfully.

Watson came back inside and hurried over to Charlie who had sunk onto a chair with her head in her hands.

"Take time off while we're dealing with this," Watson said softly, crouching down so that she was at eye level.

Charlie nodded, stood and went to her office to get her stuff.

***

Joey walked along the beach, her mind reeling and her heart breaking. Tears streamed from her eyes, hardly able to believe what had happened. Charlie was being treated like some sex offender and they were being forced apart. They hadn't done anything wrong. Nobody could help who they fell for. They had even tried not to fall for each other but it hadn't worked. Their feelings were too strong. Looking ahead of her, Joey spotted the one person she never wanted to see again. Angrily, she charged up to Brett.

"How could you do that?" she yelled.

He looked surprised.

"How could you make that kind of sick accusation?"

"She's been abusing you!" Brett argued.

"She has done no such thing! Don't you dare accuse her of being even a tiny bit like your best mate?"

"She started sleeping with you having rescued for being raped. You were in her care and she took advantage. And the sad thing is that you don't even realise it, Jo. You're being manipulated into thinking that you're, that you're..."

"A dyke?" Joey challenged. "I am gay, Brett. I have always been gay. And do you know what? I love it! I have sex with girls, with Charlie and I enjoy it immensely. I started when I was eighteen years old and she's my third partner. Does that make it any easier to get into your thick head?"

Brett just stared at her.

"I just want you to come home and be normal."

"I am normal. But I'm not coming home. I never want to see you again. I hate you," Joey said darkly.

He looked angry and upset. Joey felt out of control.

"How could you that to us?" she asked. "You've lost your sister forever."

She began to walk away.

"Joey, I was trying to do the right thing!" he pleaded.

She spun back to face him.

"The right thing?" she challenged, pushing him hard in the chest.

He didn't move but it made her feel better at least.

"The right thing would have been to leave us alone and be supportive!"

She pushed him over and over again, her tears falling harder. Finally having enough, Brett pushed her back. She stumbled but was more than ready to get into it with him, ready to let out all her pain.

"Hey!"

Before she knew what was going on, Aden had rushed over to intervene. He held Joey back and squared up to Brett.

"Get your hands off her!" he demanded.

"This is nothing to do with you, mate," Brett warned.

"When you look like you're about to bash one of my best friends, it's something to do with me, _mate_."

Brett shook his head, exasperated and disgusted. He stormed away. Aden turned back to Joey who had sunk down onto the sand.

"What happened?" he asked.

***

Joey and Aden headed to the Surf Club while Joey told him all about being with Charlie and about the complaint Brett had made. Brett was shocked but a little thrilled at the thought of Charlie and Joey together, although he kept the last part to himself. He was impressed that Joey had been able to 'turn' Charlie. But he was furious that Brett had treated them this way.

"So, have you got somewhere to stay tonight?" he asked.

Joey shook her head.

"I've still got to go get my stuff from the house. Hopefully it'll just be one night."

"I'm sure Roman would be cool with you staying with us," Aden said.

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"I'm sure it'll be cool. Shall we go and grab your stuff now?"

"Yes please," Joey said, touched by how much he cared.

***

Charlie left work and headed straight for the Surf Club. It was the middle of the afternoon but she didn't know what to do with herself other than drink her troubles away. So much was going through her head that she just wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. Entering the bar, she ordered a beer, painfully aware of all the looks she was getting from the locals. Rumours must have spread already. Throwing herself into a chair, she wondered if Brett was right. Joey had been in her care while she recovered from being raped. Looking back, Charlie knew she'd had feelings for her even at the beginning. Even so distressed in the closet that time, she'd considered Joey beautiful. And their connection over those few days had been immediate. Love had grown instantly. Was that wrong? They'd slept in the same bed together almost straight away. Charlie had held Joey through unhappy nights. She had genuinely done that because she couldn't bear for Joey to have nightmares but when there were feelings there, did that mean it stayed platonic? And on the boat, Joey had taken her out to thank her. Had Charlie done wrong by allowing a kiss to happen between them when Joey felt so in debt? Her mind swirled with horrible thoughts that she had done something awful. She had never wanted to hurt Joey. She loved her. She loved her so much that she could hardly breathe. Hurting her hadn't been an option but what if she had by accident? What if her colleagues thought there was a case to answer? She could lose her job, her Joey, her everything. What would she do then? She pictured Joey's face, her broken expression, her confusion and her sorrow as she was led away. The image was enough to let her tears begin to fall.

***

After Joey and Aden collected Joey's overnight stuff, they headed to Roman's house. The chef was home when they got there. Joey fought the feeling of it being strange to have to stay the night at her girlfriend's ex-boyfriend's house. But Roman, who had a date with Leah anyway, readily agreed and headed upstairs to get a spare blanket and pillow so that Joey could sleep on the sofa. Joey sank down on it and Aden brought her a beer. The evening consisted of 'share my pain'. Joey was shocked to find that while she'd been living in her own little world, Belle had gone into rehab and she and Aden had broken up. He was devastated.

***

Charlie wobbled out of the Surf Club and headed to the beach. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Joey and she couldn't help but fret about the outcome of the investigation. All she wanted to do was curl up in her arms and feel safe and comforted again. She looked up when she felt someone come and sit beside her. Hugo made himself comfortable.

"Heard you had a bad day," he commented.

"You have no idea," Charlie replied, suddenly exhausted.

"So, you're a lesbian, hey?"

Charlie glared at him.

"I'm not into labels," she snapped back.

"But the rumours about you and Joey are true, right?"

"Which ones exactly?"

"That you're lovers," Hugo informed her.

"Yes, we are."

The beer was starting to affect her more and more. She didn't want to talk about this.

"That's pretty hot," Hugo grinned.

She glared at him again.

"Grow up," she snapped.

He held his hands up in mock defence.

"Sorry. Still, it makes me feel better about myself knowing that you rejected me so often because of her. I mean, if you're gay then you can't help but not be attracted to me."

"I'm not gay!" Charlie insisted.

She had begun to loathe that word.

"Prove it," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

***

_Now, before I get hate mail, I would like to remind you that only a Charlie & Joey FAN would write Charlie & Joey fiction. Therefore, I beg you to trust me and remember the title of this story! IJKS xxx_


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Charlie shrieked, pulling away before Hugo could get too close.

"I thought you were going to prove your heterosexuality?" he said.

"Gay or straight or whatever, I'd never cheat on Joey," Charlie said, feeling hostile. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

She looked at him with utter disgust.

"Come on, you're just carried away with Joey. You've been taking care of her all this time and taken it too far. Any fool can see that."

"We love each other," Charlie said. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Is she better than a guy?" Hugo asked curiously.

"She's better than any guy I've ever known in every possible way," Charlie confirmed, getting to her feet, feeling fraught.

Hurrying away, Charlie realised that she was shaking. She surprised herself by bursting into tears, letting all her emotions pour out. Without really thinking it through, she headed to Roman's house. It was the only place she could think and hope that Joey had gone. Knowing she was risking annoying everyone in the house, not to mention losing her job, she lost the ability to care as she approached the front door and knocked.

***

Joey jolted awake when she heard a knock on the door, wondering who on earth it could be. Tense, she considered lying there and hoping the late night caller would go away. She heard the knocking come again. Swallowing, she climbed out of her duvet and off the sofa, tentatively approaching the door. She pulled it open a crack and gasped when she saw Charlie in front of her looking fragile.

"Charlie!" Joey gasped.

"I had to see you," Charlie said urgently.

"But... but you'll get in trouble."

"I know. I don't care. I needed to see you, Joey. I had to tell you that I love you."

Joey felt startled and immediately overwhelmed.

"I love you too," she said sincerely.

Charlie fell against her, holding tightly. Joey snuggled into her and stroked her back. Charlie buried her face in Joey's neck and began to kiss her. She kissed her neck, her collarbone, her cheeks and her lips, clutching her tightly and needing to be close.

"Charlie, what's... what's happened?" Joey asked.

"I just need you to know there's nothing disingenuous about this, about us. I do love you. I love you more than I could express. You're my everything. I need you, Joey. I know I'm risking a lot by being here but I had to make sure you knew. I'd never hurt you, not ever."

"I know," Joey said gently. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. I trust you. And I love you too, Charlie. I love you more than anyone or anything."

Relieved, Charlie took a breath and gazed into Joey's eyes under the porch light glow.

"And I need you. So, we can't risk getting caught, okay?" Joey said gently, hating to send her away.

All she wanted to do was pull Charlie inside and hold her all night long. She wanted the world and its stupid judgements and complaints would go away and leave them in peace. They deserved that. Charlie nodded.

"I know," she said. "I'll go home and I'll call the station first thing in the morning to find out if they've rejected this stupid complaint. And as soon as they do, we can be together again."

They kissed one more time, letting it linger. Finally prising themselves away, Charlie raise Joey's hand and kissed it tenderly before reluctantly stealing away into the night.

***

Arriving home, Charlie was still feeling emotional. She was surprised to find Ruby waiting up for her.

"Where have you been?" the younger girl demanded, leaping off her chair.

"I went for a walk," Charlie replied.

"What's wrong? I heard something happened at work."

"Brett made a complaint about me, saying that I'd taken advantage of Joey and now we're not allowed to see each other unless the station decides there isn't a case to answer."

She promptly burst into tears. Surprised by the way that Charlie had lost control her emotions, Ruby rushed over to give her a cuddle.

"They'll drop the complaint," Ruby said certainly. "There isn't a case to answer. You haven't done anything wrong, Charlie."

"What if I did?" Charlie asked worriedly. "She was vulnerable and she'd been raped. Was I wrong to fall in love with her, Rubes?"

Ruby guided her sister down onto the sofa, keeping an arm around her.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Ruby insisted. "You fell in love with her and she fell in love with you. Neither of you could help that and her brother's just being a dickhead."

Charlie laughed through her tears at her words.

"Let me get you a hot chocolate and some toast and then you can go to bed," Ruby suggested. "It'll all be sorted in the morning."

***

Joey jolted awake, having had a nightmare. This time, when Robbo had done with her, he'd leaned in and told her that she would never see Charlie again. She hurriedly brushed tears from her eyes and hoped she hadn't screamed. The light turned on in the hall upstairs. She sighed and sank back against the pillow when she saw a figure enter the room.

"Joey?"

Nicole hovered over her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joey lied, desperately wanting to be telling the truth. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay," Nicole replied. "As long as you're alright."

Joey nodded in the dim room and watched Nicole pad back up to bed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

The following morning hit Joey hard. After a difficult night's sleep she was far from ready to face the day but she was eager to find out what the station had decided regarding her and Charlie's fate. As soon as it turned nine o'clock, she phoned reception. It rang for an agonisingly long time.

***

Charlie was up and out early. She felt like death. Her body, mind and soul felt like it was being slowly and painfully destroyed and yet she was at work before nine o'clock waiting to hear what was to become of her. Watson spied her and sighed.

"Have you made a decision?" Charlie asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

Watson took her to one side, deciding not to string it out any longer.

"Yes, we have," she said.

"And?" Charlie urged, almost hopping from one foot to another.

"We've decided there's no case to answer," Watson told her. "Yours and Joey's stories match up and we can't see that you've done anything wrong."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Charlie said, forgetting herself and pulling her colleague into a hug.

Surprised, Watson hugged her back, realising perhaps for the first time just how much Joey meant to Charlie. The phone rang, interrupting them.

"Excuse me," Watson said, heading over to answer it.

***

Watson answered Joey's call.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, it's Joey Collins," Joey said timidly. "Have you made a decision?"

"We have," Watson replied.

"And?"

Still perched on the sofa she had slept on, Joey felt like her whole life was dependent on this very moment. In many ways, it did.

"There's no case to answer," Watson informed her.

"Really?" Joey squeaked.

"Charlie's right here if you'd like to talk to her," Watson offered.

"Yes please! Thank you, Watson! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

Watson grinned, accepting Joey's gratitude and handed the phone to Charlie.

***

Charlie and Joey raced home, arriving more or less at the same time and bounding into each other's arms. They smothered each other in frantic kisses, clinging on in desperation. Tears of joy and relief spilled down both their cheeks as they stood in the middle of the living room pulling each other close, clawing at each other. There was no such thing as being close enough today.

***

Finally, the women sat down together on the sofa.

"Why did you come and see me last night?" Joey asked.

Charlie immediately opted for the truth.

"Hugo made a pass at me," she said flatly.

"What?" Joey said, alarmed.

"I rejected him before he could get anywhere and I wasn't even nearly tempted but he did try," Charlie said. "He said I was just pretending with you and that we weren't real. And it made me need to tell you that we were."

Joey smiled, touched by the sentiment.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Charlie said. "I really do. Joey, I've been so scared."

"Me too. I'm so sorry for what Brett did. I know the complaint's been dropped but it won't have any effect on your record will it?"

"It shouldn't do," Charlie said, hoping she was telling the truth.

"Good. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Silence fell between them.

"Joey..." Charlie ventured.

Joey gazed at her earnestly.

"You don't think... You don't think that I took advantage of you, do you?"

Joey looked shocked and utterly alarmed.

"What? No! Of course I don't! Why would you ever think that?"

"Well, even before getting together was on the cards I invited myself into your bed."

"Well, technically I was in your bed," Joey pointed out.

"You know what I mean," Charlie said, poking her tongue out.

Joey rewarded her with a sneaky kiss, making her laugh.

"Charlie, we both know what a sex offender is. A sex offender is someone like Robbo. You rescued me from him. You, Charlie... are an angel. You're so far away from someone like him that to equate you with him would be funny if it weren't so tragic. You have done nothing wrong. All we did was fall in love and nobody has the right to have a problem with that. I know we've been through a lot recently so let's just draw a line under it and move on. Let's just be the happiest we can be," Joey said.

Charlie smiled, feeling comforted. They came together in a tender kiss, wrapping their arms around each other.

***

A short while later, Joey wondered what Charlie would like to do now that they were free to be together again.

"Well, firstly, I want to clean my poor car," Charlie said.

"Done!" Joey declared.

Charlie eyed her curiously.

"I did it as soon as you left yesterday," Joey explained. "I didn't want you to have to see it when you got home."

"You're actually perfect," Charlie declared, kissing her passionately.

"I try," Joey grinned.

"Now, what would _you _like to do?"

"To be honest, I need a shower. I was too anxious to think about mundane things like washing this morning."

"Need any help?" Charlie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, definitely," Joey said, climbing off the sofa and pulling Charlie with her.

***

Inside the bathroom, Charlie locked the door while Joey opened the shower cubicle and turned the water on. Turning around she gasped in surprise to find Charlie was already right behind her. She giggled when Charlie leant in and kissed her.

"A night apart from you was way too long," Charlie murmured against Joey's lips.

She moved her hands to Joey's hips, finding the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up and over her arms, discarding it quickly on the floor. The water from the shower got hotter and steam began to fill the room. Charlie stepped back and admired Joey's body as she stood in jeans and a bra. Stepping in close again, she bent to kiss Joey's tummy, reaching behind her and undoing her bra, also letting that drop to the floor. She grinned, pleased with her handy work as she let her fingers glide back to Joey's hips, slipping her jeans and underwear off. She didn't think she would ever stop admiring how beautiful her girlfriend was.

"You're perfect," she decided.

Joey giggled shyly and let Charlie guide her into the shower. Standing under the hot water, she watched Charlie strip off quickly and was thrilled when she stepped in to join her. They met happily in a kiss, wrapping their wet arms around each other, holding each other so tightly that not a droplet could exist between them.

"I love you," Joey said softly.

"I love you too," Charlie replied, kissing her again.

She stepped back and reached for the bottle of shampoo, opening it and squirting some onto her hand. She began to massage it into Joey's long hair. Joey closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, opening up only when she heard Charlie giggling.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a pout.

Charlie chewed her lip guiltily.

"Making funny shapes with your hair," she admitted.

Joey burst out laughing. Grabbing the shampoo, she declared war and began to do the same thing to Charlie.

***

Eventually, Charlie and Joey rinsed their hair off, still giggling.

"Now for your body," Charlie said, keeping her voice low.

She reached to lather her hand with shower gel. Turning Joey round, she began to massage her lover's shoulders and back. She moved down to her buttocks and then sank down, turning Joey back round so she could pay attention to her legs and feet, adding more soap whenever she needed to. Charlie then worked back up Joey's body, starting with her legs, moving up to her hips, tummy, shoulders and then her neck, having avoided the places that she loved most. Soaping her hands one more time, Charlie began to explore Joey's breasts slowly and gently, making her moan as she paid her special attention. Charlie kept her mouth occupied with Joey's lips and her hands moving. The soap eventually washed away but her soft strokes continued and her fingers were joined by her tongue. Losing herself to a state of joyful oblivion, Joey leant back against the cold tile, allowing the water and Charlie to wash over her. Leaving her hands to continue playing, Charlie slid down further, kneeling on the floor. She nudged Joey's legs further apart, settling between them. She smiled, taking in the sight of Joey, acknowledging that Joey was more than ready for her. Feeling the water cascading down over her head, drowning out most of her other senses, Charlie allowed herself a small taste. She felt Joey shudder slightly against her tongue, encouraging her on. She made a bolder move. Joey welcomed her in. Nothing would stop Charlie now until Joey was entirely satisfied. Leaning against the wall, her palms flat against the surface, Joey indulged in the wonderful pleasure Charlie was providing. She felt like she could never get enough of her. It was amazing how well they had got to know each other in this way. Charlie knew exactly how to please her, exactly what made her happy. And this was exactly it. As Charlie worked, Joey was grateful for the rush of the water drowning out her loud responses to the orgasm that flowed through her.

***

Charlie and Joey stepped out of the shower, having very thoroughly soaped each other a total of twice each before they finally turned the water off. Grabbing a large towel, Charlie opened it up and Joey stepped into it. Charlie began to dry her gently, immediately delving beneath and becoming intimate again. Lying on the floor together they made love once more. There was no such thing as enough.


	45. Chapter 45

_Hi everyone! I've decided to do the unthinkable and follow the rest of the plots Home and Away has been giving us, i.e. the shark attack, Angelo's return and the whole Charlie/Ruby thing. As much as I haven't been a fan of some of them, I can't help sitting and watching and thinking how interesting they would be to watch if Joey had stayed or returned and was by Charlie's side as she dealt with them but that's what I'm going to do. So, here we go again... we're doing it a different way! Love IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Forty-Five**

With the complaint dropped and Brett having left them alone at last, Charlie and Joey began to feel more normal again. Joey moved the rest of her belongings into the house so that she officially lived with Charlie and the others and since she'd got her job on the trawler, she'd been happily contributing towards rent and bills. The couple had settled into a routine of work and play, enjoying the play time a vast amount more than the work. They focussed in rehearsals and often found themselves quoting scenes over breakfast or lunch. _Romeo and Juliet_ would be finally performed in two months time and while it felt a world away, Charlie and Joey both knew it would creep up before they knew what hit them. Joey still felt sick every time she pictured herself up on stage in costume delivering her lines, although getting to kiss Charlie with the support of an entire audience wouldn't be terrible.

***

Sitting in the Diner, the girls were enjoying a leisurely lunch when Charlie's phone rang. Grumbling, she apologised to Joey.

"Charlie Buckton," she answered.

Joey watched her furrow her brow, thinking that her concentration face was cute.

"What? Okay, I'll be there in a sec. Send some others. We're going to need to cordon off the area if a crowd gathers."

She hung up.

"I have to go," she said apologetically.

"What's up?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Hand in the sand," Charlie said quickly and quietly, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.

"Hand in the... what?" Joey asked, alarmed.

"Keep it to yourself," Charlie said. "Please?"

"Okay," Joey said meekly. "Be safe."

"Always am!" Charlie called back.

Joey sat in her chair, never failing to admire Charlie's retreating backside, no matter what the situation.

***

Charlie felt like screaming the police station down. She hadn't been this rushed off her feet in a long time and it didn't look like things would calm down any time soon. VJ had been playing on the beach with Miles and stumbled across a severed hand hidden in the sand. Now rumours were flying all round town that there had been a shark attack and people were hanging around the beach expecting other body parts to wash up. She'd had to work the scene amid a huge crowd, got into an argument with a journalist and was now desperately trying to find the owner of the errant hand and hopefully prove that there was no shark attack, although judging by the way it had been removed, that last part was looking unlikely. As soon as she'd got back to the station, cursing herself for buying into hysteria, she'd called Joey to warn her just in case. Joey had promised to be safe and not spontaneously jump off the boat shrieking 'shark, shark, eat me, eat me!' It was the single thing that had made Charlie laugh since lunch time.

***

After her shift on the trawler, Joey headed to the Diner and collected a take away coffee and a pasta salad to bring to Charlie who had texted to say she'd be working late into the night doing overtime on the shark attack. Approaching the reception desk, Joey smiled shyly at Watson.

"Oh, hey Joey," Watson greeted. "Charlie's in her office. She's cranky, just to warn you."

"I can handle her," Joey laughed.

Entering the office, Joey stopped when she saw Charlie throw a pencil like a missile across the room, complete with a frustrated growl.

"Did the pencil chew the hand off?" Joey asked with mock horror and shock.

Charlie looked up and laughed. Joey was a good stress reliever.

"I come bearing gifts," Joey said, holding out the food and drink. "I figured you wouldn't make time to eat and I know you turn evil without caffeine."

"I do not," Charlie protested. "Well, maybe a little."

Joey put the items down on the cluttered desk and Charlie opened her arms to hug her.

"Thank you," Charlie said.

"No problem."

She surveyed the messy office. Charlie was up to her neck in this case.

"I guess I'd better leave you to it," she said unhappily.

"I'll be home as early as I can," Charlie said, "but it'll probably be after you're already in bed."

"Well, as long as you cuddle up," Joey said, kissing her.

Their kiss deepened for a moment before Joey reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll see you later, Charlie," she said. "Take care, okay?"

Charlie nodded and got back to work.

***

At a loose end, Joey headed round to see Aden. He was sitting in the living room drinking beer. Joey automatically felt guilty that since she'd got together with Charlie, she hadn't been around much for him. He looked terrible.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Belle and I split up," he told her glumly. "For good."

"Oh, Aden, I'm so sorry."

"She's dating Liam, the rock star she met in rehab."

He flopped back down on the sofa, opening a beer and offering it to Joey. She accepted it and sat beside him.

"She met a guy in there? But I thought... Oh, Aden, I'm so sorry."

***

It was one o'clock in the morning before Charlie dragged herself from her desk and headed home. Barely able to keep her eyes open, she entered the bedroom and stripped off.

"Charlie?" Joey squeaked in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry I'm so late."

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway."

If she was being honest, Joey hated sleeping alone these days. She still hadn't quite recovered from the nightmares. Knowing that Charlie was still working well into the night made her unhappy. Charlie crept into bed and snuggled up immediately.

"Will you get a lie in tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"No, I need to be in at nine at the latest."

"That's ridiculous!"

"It's just while this case is going on. Then I'll book some time off, I swear. We'll do something nice."

Charlie kissed Joey's cheek and then promptly fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

The week had gone from bad to worse for Charlie. The only thing that comforted her was that for the first time, when she crawled into bed at the end of a long shift, she had someone who loved her, ready and waiting to welcome her into her arms. Of course she'd had boyfriends in the past that she'd dated during particularly turbulent times at work but it had never been like this before. She had certainly never lived with a partner before and at the end of a long shift like the ones she'd been having lately, it was rare for her to have done anything other than crawl into her own bed alone. Roman had often been too busy for her. They hadn't been comfortable enough with each other that when she was tired and aching from a long day, she could go and see him. With Angelo, they had sometimes fallen into bed together after working the same shift but again, that wasn't the same. And nobody she had ever dated before either of them had been the same as Joey either. Joey was warmth and comfort and love. She didn't care how late it was, she still wanted to be awake to greet her, kiss her, hold her, tell her she loved her and make sure she was okay. Joey was the woman who brought her lunches, dinners and coffees when she knew that Charlie was working late. She looked after her, made her feel special. She filled the void of sorrow and pain in Charlie's life that had existed since she was a teenager. She made Charlie want to open up and be close to her, let every truth pour out and roam free between them. It was strange to think that if she ever chose to tell Joey everything about herself, the chances were, Joey would love her anyway. While she wasn't quite prepared to open that wound yet, to take that risk, it was comforting to know that it was possible. Charlie felt guilty for being so wrapped up in her job. Everything had just been so full-on with work. The lab report had come back and stated that the hand VJ had found had definitely been bitten off by a shark. Then, later in the week, Hugo had been attacked by a shark during a night dive way out to sea. Charlie's bosses were considering sending a special team in. The local force alone was struggling under the pressure of the shark attacks, especially now that Roman and Leah had had a car accident whilst out on a date that had left Roman blind. Thoughts swirled in Charlie's unwilling mind as she began to come to on Monday morning. She kept her eyes tightly shut and stretched her arm out to hit the alarm as hard as she possibly could. Still, she refused to open her eyes. All she wanted to do was stay in bed with Joey. They hadn't even made love for almost a week. She missed her terribly. She grinned when she felt soft lips brushing hers in a good morning kiss. Keeping her eyes shut, Charlie reached her arm up and ran it through Joey's tangled tresses. Suddenly she felt a little better.

***

Joey finished work, tired from the day. She called Charlie as she walked down the wharf.

"Hey, sweetheart," her girlfriend greeted.

"Hey. How are you?" Joey asked.

"Rushed off my feet but I'm alright. How was work?"

"Easier than yours by the sound of it. Are you due a break any time soon?"

"I've been due a break all day. I haven't even been able to stop of lunch," Charlie admitted.

"Charlie..." Joey scolded.

She was beginning to get worried about how hard the police officer was working. She barely ate and crashed out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow but with late nights and early mornings, it meant that she never slept for long enough.

"I know, I know," Charlie said. "I'll grab something at some point."

"Are you at the station?"

"I'm heading back there now."

"I'll drop you some lunch round now. We won't have time between your shift and rehearsals."

Charlie went suspiciously quiet.

"You're not coming to rehearsals, are you?"

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Joey lied.

"Joey, I'll make it up to you. We can rehearse privately!" Charlie said, teasing in her tone.

"When?" Joey replied flatly.

"As soon as things ease off, I'll make it up to you, okay? I promise."

"I'll be over soon with some sandwiches and stuff," Joey told her.

Glumly, she hung up the phone.

***

Towards the end of the week, both Charlie and Joey were feeling the strain of Charlie's workload. Charlie had sat at her desk for an hour delegating and trying to cut down on what she had to do so that she could get home earlier and spend some much needed quality time with her girlfriend. She'd worked it that she could get home at ten at night instead of one in the morning and she hoped that this would be good enough. There seemed to be a crime wave going on at the moment and she was still attempting to make headway with the shark case and Roman's accident. She knew she could delegate Roman's accident but she didn't really want to, although she was taking more of a backseat on it now. That was one of her delegations. But the hand in the sand case was the biggest issue and that was certainly not something she could step away from. If she didn't make progress soon, they would send a special unit in. Her pride meant that she really wanted to avoid it. It felt like her superiors were telling her she and her team weren't good enough to handle something so special and she was sure they all were. On the other hand, if another team took over and she was only working alongside them then it would take the pressure off and she wouldn't have to see Joey's unhappy, disappointed face every time she couldn't spend time with her or had to cancel plans. As cute as she was when she tried to hide her grief, Charlie wished she wouldn't have to do it.

***

Joey was seated at the Surf Club with a glass of wine. Amber had called and asked her if she'd like to go for a drink and with Charlie at work, Aden attempting to make things up with Belle, Ruby and Nicole on double dates with Xavier and Trey and Leah away licking her wounds after her break-up with Roman, Joey had agreed quite willingly.

"You don't seem that happy, Joey," Amber observed.

"Huh? No, I'm fine. I just miss Charlie, that's all."

"She's still pretty busy, hey?"

"Yeah," Joey said sadly. "I feel like I never see her. But I guess that's the deal when you date a cop. She and her family struggled with her Dad back in the day because he was always so busy working and sometimes she has to do the same thing. She doesn't want to and she always apologises but I guess it's the way it has to be sometimes."

"I don't envy you," Amber admitted. "I mean, never seeing the person I loved would be a nightmare."

"She's committed to her job," Joey said simply, sipping her wine.

"Does it ever make you...?"

Amber stopped.

"Make me what?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Does it ever make you doubt her commitment to you?"

Joey looked confused.

"No, why would it?"

"No reason," Amber shrugged.

"Why?" Joey asked, her voice coming out a little more squeaky than she'd meant it to.

"Well, just that if she'll constantly choose work over you..."

"She _has_ to right now."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm more paranoid than you but I'd worry that maybe she wasn't really working after all."

Joey's eyes widened in sheer panic.

"But that's just me and my imagination!" Amber said quickly. "I've lost many a girl to that kind of fretting. Don't go down that road."

Joey tried to settle but now the seed was planted, she couldn't help running through a whole list of reasons why Charlie might not want to be around her. Maybe it wasn't a work thing after all. Perhaps it wasn't that she wanted to be at work all the time; perhaps it was that she didn't want to be at home with Joey but she didn't know how to tell her.

***

Walking home with unwanted thoughts swirling in her head, Joey felt confused and lost. Preparing for a night by herself, waiting for Charlie to get in at some indecent hour, she decided to have a hot bath and perhaps tuck herself in with a book. She stopped in surprise at the entrance of the living room. It was adorned with candles and soft lamps and the furniture had all been pushed to one side. In the middle of the floor, Charlie was seated on a blanket and before her was a wonderful spread of food and a bottle of wine. Charlie looked up at her, smiling shyly before getting to her feet and approaching Joey. Reaching out to her, she held her hands. Still stunned, Joey let her, gazing into her face.

"I am so sorry I've been working so much," she said. "I know I've been neglecting you and I want to make it up to you starting tonight."

She leant closer. Joey met her halfway with a kiss. Charlie raised her hands to Joey face, letting her fingertips rest on her chin. Joey slipped her arms round Charlie's waist, holding tight, wanting to hold on forever. All her fears fell out of her mind. Pulling away, Charlie took hold of her hands again and led Joey to the blanket, explaining that she thought they could have a late picnic if Joey hadn't already eaten. She was aware that it was already nine thirty. Joey was suddenly grateful to have been too miserable to eat. Settling down opposite each other on the floor, Charlie poured the wine into glasses and they began to tuck into the spread.

"This is lovely," Joey enthused.

"It's courtesy of Colleen, I'm afraid," Charlie said apologetically. "I can't take any credit."

"You're so sweet for doing this, Charlie," Joey said between mouthfuls.

"I've been working some things out, Joey," Charlie ventured.

Joey's heart lurched, her fears coming back for a moment. Charlie didn't notice her change in expression and continued.

"And I know it's not much but it's all I can do for now. I can finish work at ten in the evening until this rush finishes instead of the time I have been now. And I can leave at the same time you do instead of so much earlier now, which means I'll be able to give you a lift in too. Does that sound okay? Does it sound better?"

Charlie's tone was hopeful and full of nerves. Joey was touched. She reached out to hold Charlie's hand.

"It sounds wonderful," she said.

Charlie broke out into a smile.

"And it's all only temporary until my shifts sort themselves out," she added. "Soon I'll work a normal amount and you and I can see each other as much as we used to. But for now, we can make every second count."

Joey nudged the plates in front of her out of the way and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Hey, come here," Charlie invited.

Joey came to sit against Charlie. They ate together as they embraced.


	47. Chapter 47

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay in updating. I was having upload problems but normal service can now resume! Thank you, as ever, for the reviews on this and my other stories, including the new four-part story posted earlier today. IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Arriving at work the following morning after a wonderful evening, Charlie came back to earth with a bump when she came face to face with Angelo Rosetta. Her heart literally stopped for a second as she stared at him standing in front of her. The tension in the room as she and the rest of her colleagues glared at him, could be cut with a knife. What the hell was he doing here? How dare he come back? And how the hell was he in uniform?

"Charlie," he said.

She felt sick at the sound of him saying her name. She never thought she'd see his face again. The last time she'd seen Angelo, he'd been taken into custody for shooting her friend and colleague, Jack Holden. He hadn't meant to do it. It was an accident, a mistake. And if only he had owned up, it could possibly have been forgiven. But he hadn't owned up. He'd lied and cheated. He'd even gone so far as to befriend Martha, Jack's grieving widow who was only just recovering from breast cancer. He'd even participated in Jack's funeral. Charlie had been dating Angelo at the time. She had been the one to realise that he was responsible for Jack's murder. While she hadn't wanted it to be true, the evidence had been too clear and she'd gone behind his back and set him up. Guilt had finally taken over and he'd confessed publically. It had been hell for everyone. Charlie hadn't wanted it to be him. Back before Joey, Charlie had thought that if it was possible for her to fall in love with anybody, it might have been Angelo. He was the sweetest guy and he'd had a thing for her since the first day they'd met, back when she'd been dating Roman. That felt like a lifetime ago now. She'd turned him down so many times and yet he'd been relentless. While she and Roman had been seeing other people, she'd agreed to let Angelo take her out and he'd been so romantic and so sweet, even when he'd realised that she'd really wanted to be with Roman instead. In a way, their story was unfinished. They'd only broken up because of what had happened with Jack, which had been an accident. But it had been too big an accident; too complicated, too painful, too tragic and too unforgiveable. And her heart had drawn a line under it the moment she fell for Joey. Even if he hadn't committed such an evil crime; in fact, even if she and Angelo had been together when she'd met Joey, Charlie wasn't sure she would have been able to stay away from her. Their love was too strong. It was far too powerful.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm heading up the special unit dealing with the shark attack," he explained, sounding as awkward and out of place as he looked.

"No, you're not," she stated, heading straight over to the reception desk to call her boss.

***

Joey worked hard in the sunshine feeling much better than she had in weeks. She felt silly for being so fearful the day before. Her talk with Amber had compounded a lot of fears inside her that she supposed had already been brewing with all the time Charlie was spending away from her, her head buried in work. But with the beautiful gesture her girlfriend had made the previous evening and the effort she was making to leave with her in the morning and come back that little bit earlier and hopefully be home in time for rehearsals on a Monday, Joey was comforted. She smiled, looking forward to Charlie coming home earlier that evening. Perhaps they would even have time for some kissing and cuddling tonight. It had been a welcome surprise to be able to make love the previous evening for the first time in over a week.

***

Charlie was in a foul mood. Angelo was back and she could do nothing about it. Watson was behaving like a child, not a professional police officer and most of the rest of the staff were following suit. The whole town had heard by now and were up in arms and she had found herself in the awful position of having to defend him. It was not a role she wanted to take but if he was going to do his job and get the hell out of town she had to facilitate that. Martha was heartbroken and Belle and Aden were furious. The only bonus was that Irene had already taken off on a long boat trip with Lou so she wasn't around to lay into Charlie too. It was only three in the afternoon and she had already had enough. All she wanted to do was leave early and crawl into Joey's arms but she hadn't even had a chance to return her text message. She'd be working until at least ten. For now at least, the new team weren't making less work for her. This was one messy situation. She had no idea what her superiors had been thinking when they decided it was a good idea to send a killer policeman to town.

***

"Hey!" Joey said when she spotted Aden thumping the hell out of punch bag in the Surf Club gym. "Are you okay?"

He turned to look at her, clearly furious. She glanced around anxiously. Everyone she'd encountered today seemed to be stressed, including Tony who managed to gym.

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"Charlie?" Joey said, utterly bewildered. "Aden, what's happened?"

"Angelo Rosetta is back in town. That's what's happened."

Joey furrowed her brow. The name was familiar but she knew it wasn't someone she'd encountered before. She had lived in Summer Bay for a while but she'd not really got to know anyone until recently.

"Angelo. Police officer. Murderer. And your girlfriend's ex. And she's going round town protecting him."

Without compassion for his friend, Aden stormed away.

***

With a headache and a heavy heart, Charlie was more than ready to leave work at ten that night. Passing Angelo on the way out, he looked up at her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me today," he said from his desk.

"I didn't do it for you," she snapped back. "I did it for the poor bastard that lost his hand. And even though she'll never appreciate it, I did it for Martha."

He looked crestfallen.

"You know I didn't mean to kill Jack," he said softly. "You know how sorry I am."

"Not sorry enough to tell the truth straight off though," Charlie reminded him.

She turned and left.

Joey sat up in bed pretending to read her book but really she was watching the clock. Charlie had never answered the text she'd sent her at lunch time. Joey had checked her phone constantly. She'd even been pathetic enough to turn it off and turn it on again to reset the thing in case a message had had problems coming through but nothing had come. She jumped a little when she heard someone walking through the house. A few seconds later, Charlie appeared in the bedroom looking exhausted. Joey forced a smile.

"Hey," Charlie said unhappily. "I had the worst day ever."

"Yeah? What happened?" Joey asked, lacking emotion.

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it," Charlie said.

She began to strip off and then, without even bothering with pyjamas, threw herself backwards onto the bed on top of the duvet. Joey didn't even put her book down.

"Joey?" Charlie said to the silence. "Are you okay?"

She rolled over and peered at her girlfriend.

"I heard your ex is back," Joey said flatly.

"What? Oh, Joey, the fact that he's my ex isn't the issue," Charlie said dismissively. "You know what happened, right? He killed Martha's husband. It was horrible. Jack was my friend. He..."

Charlie surprised them both by bursting into tears. Feeling terribly guilty for her hostility, Joey threw her book down and gathered Charlie into her arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Charlie wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. I've been holding it in all day. I never thought any of us would have to see him again. Why did they send him back here? Didn't they realise it would just cause everyone pain? And I'm the lucky bitch that... that has to... to..."

"To what?"

"To stick up for him because... because otherwise he won't get his job done quickly enough and get the hell out of town."

Joey held her tighter.

"And it means everyone will hate me because they'll think that I've forgiven him and I haven't, Joey. I haven't. It's just that I have to do my job. I have to. It's... Well, it's my job. That's the point."

***

Eventually, Charlie stopped crying. The cold air in the room got to her and she climbed under the duvet, ready for sleep. Snuggling up closer to Joey, she leant in to kiss her before turning the lamp off.

"Joey?" she whispered through the darkness.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"You don't need to be worried about Angelo."

"I know," Joey said. "I was just being silly."

"I've only ever been in love once in my life and that's with you. Nobody else has ever come close, not him, not anybody, ever. Nobody is a threat to you."

"Sorry for panicking. I just heard he was back, he was your ex and you were being protective of him and jumped to the wrong conclusions. I should have trusted you."

"Yes, you should have," Charlie said softly, ensuring Joey knew she wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Silence felt between them.

"I do love you, Joey."

"I love you too, Charlie. I guess that's why I get scared sometimes. I love you so much that I worry about what I'd do in case I ever had to live without you."

"You'll never have to find out."

Their lips found each other again in the darkness.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Joey sat down to lunch with Amber. She took a long sip of her juice and smiled, ensuring she remained tuned into her friend's conversation. Amber was a nice girl. She was funny and kind and she always had time for her. But Joey knew that she would never ever be quite a good enough substitute for Charlie. Senior Constable Buckton was the woman Joey wanted to be having lunch with but unsurprisingly, she had phoned, using her guilty and apologetic voice to explain that she and Angelo had been called out to investigate a mayday call to a boat abandoned out at sea. So Amber had stepped in at the last minute to keep Joey company. It was nice of her and Joey was genuinely grateful. But she was worried about Charlie going into a potentially dangerous situation. She was unhappy about the amount of time she spent at work. And she was sick with jealousy over that fact that Charlie spent every waking second with her ex-boyfriend instead of her current girlfriend. Joey was at the point where she felt like charging into the sea and hunting down the shark herself. Maybe if the locals weren't so up in arms about the damn thing then the investigation wouldn't be so intense and then they could forget it and move on. Then Angelo could go back to wherever he came from and leave her and Charlie in peace. Joey hardly knew the guy and she hated him, and it had nothing to do with anyone he may or may not have killed. All it had to do with was the few times she had encountered him and the very distinct way he looked at Charlie. She mirrored his expression. While she couldn't blame him – Charlie was incredible – she could still hate him for it.

***

Charlie sat back and felt the wind in her hair. She looked out to sea, frowning. She didn't like boats, not unless they were accompanied by a picnic, sunshine and Joey, preferably in some sexy, skimpy little outfit. She grinned. That was definitely something they had to organise. Soon. If she ever got some time off. She felt like she was married to her job at the moment and she hated it. She knew she disappointed Joey every day and she wished it could be different but she was the leader of her team and she couldn't slack off now. Still, she had clocked so much overtime lately that she was sure she was due some lovely holiday and she was damn sure she was going to take it. Perhaps that was how her fantasy about Joey in a hot little outfit could come into play. She grinned again. The only bonus of working so hard was that she had found some kind of peace with Angelo. It was a small thing and while she was aware that half the town would probably still hate her for it if they knew, it meant something for her. Finding him guilty of killing Jack had torn Charlie apart. She'd cared for Angelo so much and while she had no interest in him now at all, it felt good to allow herself to be friends with him again. At the heart of it, they had always been friends. She knew he was a good guy and she knew Jack's death had been an accident. And now she knew something that nobody else had taken the time to find out. He hated himself for it. During their time on various investigations and stakeouts, he'd confessed to suicide attempts and to the fact that he was now on a serious cocktail of anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medication just to get him through the day. He said he'd never forgive himself for what he'd done, that he would never allow himself to let go of the guilt and that all he hoped to do with his life was somehow try and make up for what he did. Charlie felt compassion for him. She couldn't help it. And it was one of the reasons why she didn't resent the workload quite as much as she should have done. She wanted to help him make things right. She didn't want him to feel so sad.

***

"Well, I guess I'd better head home," Joey said.

Lunch had turned into drinks at the Surf Club and Joey had promised to have a nice home cooked meal for Charlie. That was, of course, if Charlie showed up for dinner. More often than not, Joey cooked for Leah, VJ and Ruby and left Charlie's warming in the oven.

"Is your lady coming back for dinner tonight?" Amber asked, feigning shock.

"Here's hoping!" Joey grinned. "I'm making my speciality dish so it should tempt her home."

"Are you still fretting about Angelo?" Amber asked seriously.

Joey frowned.

"She's told me not to," she said. "We had this long talk last week but..."

"But what?"

"But she spends all her time with him. What if...?"

She swallowed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"What if...?"

"What if there's still chemistry there? I mean..."

She sighed heavily.

"Joey, talk to me..."

Amber studied Joey beautiful but crestfallen looking face. She wanted nothing more than to comfort her in the most inappropriate of ways but made sure she restrained herself.

"Well, Charlie's amazing. She's beautiful, funny, sexy and so sweet. And she's going places, you know? She's a cop and she's powering up through the ranks. And he's in this special unit. Even with his past, he's better than me. I'm just a deckhand."

She'd been gesturing with her hands, using them to talk. Now she let them drop to her sides in defeat. Amber reached over to hold them.

"Joey, don't talk like that," she said earnestly. "You're a wonderful woman. Don't sell yourself so short. You're great at what you do."

"But..."

"So what if you're not a cop? Who the hell cares? And if Charlie does care, then she doesn't deserve to be with you."

Joey chewed her lip.

"I don't know if she cares," she admitted. "I could just be feeling sorry for myself."

"Maybe you need to talk to her again," Amber suggested.

"What am I meant to say? Charlie, I'm completely paranoid about you working all the hours God sends with your ex-boyfriend who happens to be really handsome and has this whole brooding thing going on?"

"Well, yeah that might work," Amber grinned.

Joey smiled weakly.

"I don't know. I'm just being cranky because I miss her. I wasn't expecting to have to do a long distance relationship with someone I live with," she sighed. "Anyway, if I'm going to get dinner ready on time I've really got to go. See you Monday for rehearsals?"

"Count on it."

***

Charlie arrived home tired but very much looking forward to Joey's 'fishy soupy thing' as named by Ruby. Walking through the back door, she smiled as she spotted Joey singing to herself as she worked away alone in the kitchen. Dropping her bag down on a chair, Charlie crept up to her and wrapped her arms around her from behind, almost making her leap out of her skin.

"Geez! Charlie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Joey scolded.

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" Charlie asked.

Joey grinned and twirled round in her arms. They kissed.

"Wait, you are Charlie, aren't you? I just seem to have forgotten what you look like."

Charlie pouted. Joey felt guilty. She kissed her tenderly. She felt Charlie smile against her lips. Their kiss began to develop, brushing their lips against each other, introducing their tongues delicately. Joey let her hands roam, fumbling with Charlie's top button, then the next and the next. Charlie grinned again. Her hands slipped down to Joey's backside, pulling Joey closer to her.

"Does this meal need to be watched or can we slip away for a little while?" Charlie asked, not quite letting her lips part from Joey's.

Joey reached out to turn the heat down and nudged Charlie backwards out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

***

Inside their private four walls, Joey flung Charlie down on the bed. The policewoman's shirt was almost all the way undone. Joey happily dived beneath the material, kissing every inch of bare skin she could find. Her fingers found Charlie beneath the fabric of her bra, teasing and playing. Charlie moaned and writhed beneath her, feeling extremely happy to be home. Their mouths found each other again as Charlie shrugged herself out of her shirt and then began to work on Joey's. Joey's bra was the next garment to find its way to the floor. Charlie then climbed off the bed, hurriedly undid her boots, kicking them off before she'd completely undid the laces, pulled her socks off as quickly as possible and then returned her attention to Joey, specifically to removing her jeans. Sitting back, she gazed at her beautiful girlfriend, suddenly overwhelmed by just how much she missed her with all the long hours she had been worked. She thought about how she loved her so completely and how lucky she was to have her. Gazing at her, she took in her every feature – the way her long, dark hair cascaded back on the pillow, the way her eyes were so full of expression, the way her skin was so smooth and her breasts were so perfect. Charlie watched her breathe, enthralled by her tummy going up and down, rapidly as she waited expectantly for Charlie's next move. Charlie smiled, loving every freckle and every scar, every single part of Joey and she knew she always would. Charlie stood and eased herself out of her trousers, moving to lie atop Joey. Holding each other close, they kissed over and over again, drawing each other into themselves. Sliding down slowly, Charlie kissed the body that she had come to know and love so well. Reaching Joey's breasts, she took one into her mouth and the other between her fingers. Both of them enjoyed the pleasure she elicited. Joey writhed beneath her as Charlie descended, making short work of her underwear. Suddenly, Charlie sat up. Joey frowned.

"Sometime soon I'm taking you away on holiday," Charlie said. "I'm thinking a boat and you in something skimpy. Your thong just reminded me."

Joey giggled.

"Anyway, where was I?"

"About to do something incredible," Joey said certainly.

Charlie rested between Joey's legs, using her index finger to explore before letting her tongue join in.

***

"Joey! Joey! You're fishy soupy thing's burning and oh, God, you're screwing my sister!"

Ruby burst out of the room as quickly as she'd arrived, squealing and shielding her eyes. For their part, Charlie and Joey leapt under the covers in sheer horror and humiliation.

"You're fishy soupy thing is burning," Ruby squeaked through the now firmly closed door.

"Could you please turn it off the heat?" Joey asked in an equally meek voice.

She turned to Charlie. Both of them had turned crimson.

"We'll um... we'll be out in a minute," Charlie called.

"Okay," Ruby said.

They heard her hurry away.

***

That night over dinner, Charlie and Joey could hardly meet Ruby's gaze. She could hardly meet theirs either. Seeing your sister flat on her back in bed with her girlfriend was not a pretty sight. They were close but they were not that close. Nobody should ever be that close. She shuddered and asked Leah to pass the salt.

"What happened between you three tonight?" Leah asked.

"Nothing!" the three women all replied in unison.

The rest of the meal consisted of Charlie being interrogated about what had happened on her boat trip. The mayday call had been from none other than Irene Roberts. Lou was dead and Irene was traumatised and currently being held in custody as Angelo's team tried to find out what on earth was going on. It had been a hellish day for everyone concerned.

***

As Charlie and Joey were getting ready for bed that night, Charlie cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I was um, wondering if perhaps we could um..."

Joey eyed her curiously.

"If we could maybe invite Angelo round for dinner one night," Charlie said.

Joey looked distinctly unimpressed.

"And your face is telling me no," Charlie concluded.

Joey tried and failed to change her expression.

"No," she said. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Her voice was coming out far higher and tighter than she wanted it to.

"Your face is still saying no, Joey. It's okay. It was just an idea."

"Why... why, um... why do you want him round for dinner?"  
"He just... he's having problems adjusting back here and I thought it might be nice to offer him some friendship, that's all. He's had a really hard time."

Joey nodded, knowing a fair amount about not fitting in.

"Does that mean you're starting to forgive him for killing Jack?" Joey wondered.

Charlie sighed and sat on the bed. Joey watched her, admiring her perfect body as she perched on the edge of the bed in her underwear.

"I miss Jack. I really wish you could have known him. He was such a wonderful man. But so is Angelo. He never meant to kill anybody. Before all this happened, he was just this funny, happy go lucky guy who only ever wanted to help people. He spent his whole life making people smile. He's not a murderer, Joey. And now... now he's this broken man. He deserves a chance. He'll never stop punishing himself for what he did. He doesn't need other people punishing him as well."

Joey was torn between feeling moved by Charlie's compassion and suspicious of her motives. And she hated herself for it. She didn't want to feel jealous. But she couldn't help but fear that there was something pulling Charlie towards Angelo, even if Charlie wasn't yet aware of it.

"Well," she managed, feeling heavy hearted. "If um... if it means that much to you then, um... then yeah, sure. Of course we can have dinner. Pick a day and you can bring him home from work. I'll cook."

Charlie broke into a big smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Joey lied.

Charlie undid her bra and reached underneath her pillow for her silk pyjamas, still smiling. Joey felt suddenly tearful but she forced herself to keep control. She resigned herself to fate. If Charlie was going to leave her she supposed there was nothing she could do about it but take it gracefully and attempt to give her every reason she could to stay. She would love her with her every breath, every inch of her being so long as she was allowed to. And even though it would break her heart into a million pieces, if Charlie chose to be with Angelo, Joey would force herself to be grateful for the time they had had together. Climbing into bed, Charlie watched Joey finish getting change, not picking up on her mood.

"So, what did you get up to today?" she asked.

"Not much," Joey replied. "Work. Met up with Amber for lunch."

Charlie tensed involuntarily. She liked Amber but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. With Charlie working so much, it seemed like their drama club friend was a little too willing to fill her shoes and keep Joey company. Charlie had been sure from day one, even before she and Joey were an item, that Amber had had her eye on her and she was sure she'd be willing to replace Charlie any moment she got. Joey climbed beneath the blankets and snuggled in close. Feeling Charlie's body, washed her potentially forthcoming tears away. They kissed. Charlie tried to focus on anything but what Amber's intentions might be. She loved Joey and she knew Joey loved her. They trusted each other. Didn't they?


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

The following day, Charlie and Angelo set to work on Lou's boat. News of his death and Irene being held in custody had shot through the town like wildfire. Of course Angelo had caught flack for it. Everyone had assumed that Angelo was out to get her. Little did they know that well after Charlie and her colleagues had finished their shifts, even with their excessive overtime, Angelo had worked long into the night, trying to find some clue to fit Irene's story. She was claiming that she'd gone to bed early, heard some strange noise that she thought now might have been a gun shout and the next thing she knew, in the morning, Lou was dead on the deck of the boat. Frightened and alone, unable to drive a boat, she had panicked and drunk alcohol after many, many years sober until finally, several days later, she had managed to call for help.

"Hey, um, Angelo?" Charlie ventured.

"Yeah?"

Angelo stopped and looked round at his colleague and ex-girlfriend. He couldn't fail to notice that she was still as beautiful as she always had been, perhaps more so now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come round for dinner tonight," she offered.

He looked elated.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Joey said she'd cook and I thought it might be nice."

Angelo's heart flooded with disappointment. With all the time Charlie spent at work these days, he didn't have to face a lot of time seeing her with her girlfriend. He'd almost forgotten about this Joey girl, although he had met her a couple of times. She was pretty and seemed sweet enough, although he had to admit that he'd been utterly bewildered when Charlie had told her that nugget of information. He smiled again.

"That'd be really nice, Charlie," he said. "Thanks."

"Great. I'll text her and confirm."

***

Joey skipped lunch and headed straight into town after work so that she could do some shopping. If she had to cook for and endure dinner with Charlie's ex-boyfriend then she was damned if she was going to do some half shot job. No, this was going to be an impressive meal with all the works. She was going to make sure that both Angelo and Charlie knew that she was a keeper.

***

Charlie and Angelo both silently agreed that they deserved a lunch break. Entering the Diner, Angelo froze when he spotted Martha eating with Hugo. Charlie grimaced when she saw her friend's companion. She glanced at her colleague who said he'd wait outside. Grabbing a takeaway for both of them and ignoring the look that Martha gave her, feeling sad that her friend seemed to hate her so much for spending time with an obviously regretful man, Charlie headed outside. Still, she supposed she could hardly blame Martha. If Angelo had killed Joey instead of Jack, she wouldn't feel so forgiving of him, she knew. Outside, the two police officers sat down on the beach together, aware of the time. Both of them wanted to hurry their lunch and get back to work. Neither of them wanted Irene to stew in her cell any longer than she had to.

"Things are still pretty awful for you, hey?" Charlie said, feeling bad for her friend.

"Pretty much, although surprisingly not with Tony."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's being really friendly. Says he wants to bury the hatchet. Reckons Jack would have wanted that."

"Well, that's good. And I agree."

"Even suggested going fishing this weekend."

"Wow!" Charlie said, feeling stunned.

"I don't really know what to make of it to be honest but I'll take what I can get. I just want to find some kind of peace, you know?"

"I know," Charlie said softly.

They began to eat in silence.

"So, how long have you and Joey been together?" Angelo asked, wondering all the while if he really wanted to follow this line of questioning.

"We met in March," Charlie explained. "It feels like we got together immediately but really it was only a month ago. We've just kind of been inseparable since the first moment we laid eyes on each other."

"That's nice," Angelo managed. "She makes you happy?"

"Yeah, she really does. She's the sweetest person."

"I have to say that I never ever imagined you being with a chick," Angelo said.

While he struggled with the idea of Charlie being with anyone but him, the idea of girl on girl action wasn't totally horrific to him. Charlie laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"You're such a guy!" she accused.

"Sorry!" he chuckled. "What can I say? It softens the blow."

She looked at his face, her smile fading. Then she looked away.

"Do you ever think about us, Charlie?" he asked.

She focussed on her food, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay if the answer's no," he added.

"I did for a while," she admitted.

"But then you met Joey," he concluded.

"Yeah."

"And you love her."

"I really do. She's my soul mate."

"Well then I'm happy for you. I'm devastated for me but I'm happy for you."

They smiled at each other again.

"You'll meet someone better than me, Angelo," Charlie said certainly.

"I doubt it," he replied even more certainly. "I just... We got each other, you know? I think I fell in love with you the first moment I met you. I know we were joking around and you were dating Roman even though he treated you like total crap but I loved you. I really did. I thought it was the happiest day of my life when you finally agreed to go out with me that first time and then I was gutted when I realised your heart was still with him. And then when we got it on properly, I tried not to get in too deep because I didn't think it was real. You broke me when you regretted it but then it kept happening and I was so happy."

Charlie's mind was reeling as Angelo poured his heart out. He'd never done that before. And now was the most inappropriate of all inappropriate times.

"And then my life went to hell and it was over. I guess I hoped that by coming back here, if I could make up for what I did, start again that maybe... maybe you and I could..."

"Angelo, we could have. If it wasn't for..."

"Joey."

"Yeah. I care about you a lot. If all that stuff hadn't happened... and I need you to know that I've let it go now. I know how terrible you feel and I know it was an accident. I don't think you should keep being punished for it. I don't think Jack would have wanted that to happen. It's not about that and it's not about you. All it's about is that I've met the love of my life now. Once upon a time I wanted that to be you. And I really, really don't want to hurt you but I have to be honest. It's Joey. She's my world. I love her so much that I can't even breathe sometimes. She means everything to me and I could never do anything to betray her or put our relationship in jeopardy."

Angelo nodded sadly. Then he forced a smile.

"Guess I'm uninvited to dinner now, hey?"

"No," Charlie said. "I still want to be friends, Angelo. All I ask is that you keep your feelings to yourself and we don't talk about this again, okay? I just want the past to stay in the past. I don't want anything to make Joey feel threatened or uncomfortable or unhappy. That's the most important thing to me. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Angelo promised. "Whatever you want."

***

Joey had finished in the shower and dressed in tight black trousers and an equally tight black halter-neck top. She just hoped that she didn't spill anything on it as she began to organise dinner. She was surprised by a knock at the door.

"Aden!" she said, happy to see her friend.

"Wow!" he commented. "Look at you!"  
She blushed, hoping that she would get the same reception from her girlfriend.

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Joey..."

"It's just dinner."

Aden waited expectantly.

"With Angelo."

Aden looked disgusted. He didn't like the guy any more than Joey did, also not entirely because of Jack's death.

"Have fun," he commented.

"Yep," Joey said glumly.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Of course," Joey grinned.

Deciding she had a spare five minutes, she came to sit beside him.

"So how come he's coming round?"

"Charlie feels sorry for him and wants to cheer him up," Joey explained. "At least, I hope that's all it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Joey sighed. "I'm just being paranoid."

"You're worried that Charlie's got feelings for him?"

"Not really. I don't know. Maybe that he has feelings for her or... that there's a spark there or... ugh! I just don't know."

"So, you're making yourself as hot as possible and the perfect wife to make sure Charlie knows exactly what she'd lose if she so much as look at him, right?" Aden grinned.

Joey nodded confirmation.

"Well, if you weren't gay and I wasn't in love..." he teased.

She swatted him on the arm and blushed crimson.

"If you're staying," she said, standing up. "You can make yourself useful."

She handed him a chopping board, knife and a pile of carrots.

***

Later in the afternoon, Charlie and Angelo had parted company. Angelo had stayed on the boat and on her way back to the station, Charlie had pulled a vile man in for speeding. He'd made some kind of sleazy pass at her and generally made her skin crawl. Back her desk, she'd received results from samples she and Angelo had sent off from Lou's boat and then excitedly called Angelo back to work so that he could deliver the good news to Irene.

"It doesn't really mean anything," Angelo frowned.

"It means there must have been someone else on the boat," Charlie insisted. "It's enough to let her go, at least for now."

Angelo didn't look convinced.

"It's enough to give Irene her freedom and encourage people to cut you some slack," Charlie added.

Angelo headed to Irene's temporary cell. Charlie followed behind him.

***

Dinner was cooked and not a speck of it was on Joey's outfit. So far she considered her afternoon a success. Plus, it had been nice to have Aden for company. She'd invited, in fact, she had almost begged him to join them but he'd declined and escaped five minutes before Charlie and Angelo were due to arrive. Now, Joey was waiting for them. For a change, Charlie walked through the door right on time. Angelo was right behind her. The two were deep in conversation. Charlie stopped chatting as soon as she laid eyes on Joey.

"You look amazing!" she said.

She felt totally overwhelmed. Joey was absolutely breathtaking. Suddenly she wished that Angelo hadn't been invited at all. She didn't want to share Joey tonight. She wanted to keep her all to herself. Hurrying forward, she swept her lover up in a hug and a kiss. Aware that they had company, they pulled apart. Angelo looked away, painfully aware that he wanted to be this way with Charlie, not watch her be so wrapped up in another person.

"Hi, Angelo," Joey said politely.

"Hi, Joey," Angelo replied.

"I'm just going to get changed," Charlie said.

She left the room, knowing she needed to be quick.

"Would you like some wine?" Joey offered.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great, thanks," Angelo accepted.

She gestured for him to sit down.

***

The meal continued nicely. Charlie still couldn't get over how beautiful Joey was looking and what an effort she had made both with her appearance and their meal. She was very much looking forward to helping Joey out of her clothes later.

"Oh, guess what," she said to Joey. "Irene's free!"

"Oh really?" Joey said, her eyes lighting up.

"We found some evidence that there was someone else on the boat and it was enough to let her go, at least for now."

"That's really great," Joey enthused. "Everyone will be thrilled."

"Yeah, it was really hard holding her," Charlie admitted.

"Has there been any more news on the shark attack stuff?" Joey asked conversationally.

"I'm still investigating the second one," Angelo told her. "The 'apparent' second one."

Charlie smirked.

"Angelo is sceptical," she explained to Joey.

"Why?"

"I just don't buy the guy's story."

"He's not a Hugo fan," Charlie informed her.

Joey pulled a face at the name. Angelo perked up.

"You don't like the guy?" he asked.

"I don't tend to like guys that hit on my girlfriend," she said.

She turned back to her chicken, poking at it with her fork. Angelo shifted a little.

"I think he's okay," Charlie said. "I mean, I'm not a fan but I don't see why he'd make up a shark attack story."

"To make himself out to be a hero?" Joey suggested.

"Or to cover up something dodgy he might have been up to out at sea?" Angelo added.

"Or any number of scummy things?"

Joey cursed herself for bonding with Angelo but she really didn't like Hugo and hadn't ever since Charlie had told her about the night they'd been forced apart.

"Okay! Okay! But 'm just trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. That's all."

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Joey suggested.

***

Dinner was over and now the three of them were reclining on the couches in the living room. Despite herself, Joey was having a nice time, at least for the most part. Angelo was safely seated in the arm chair and she and Charlie were curled up close together on the sofa. She liked the fact that Charlie had hold of her hand and seemed comfortable claiming her as her girlfriend. It made Joey relax and not feel the need to be possessive and tense. The only thing that made Joey unhappy was that Angelo was looking at Charlie in exactly the same way that Joey was. It was a look of adoration and wonder. She could hardly blame him. She was surprised that the whole world wasn't in love with Charlie Buckton. Charlie was, after all, perfect. But she was also Joey's and nobody else could have her. She didn't want this good looking cop guy to come in and steal her away. And Charlie was obviously very fond of him. She liked him enough to invite him over after all. And she found him attractive or else she would never have dated him in the first place. And she forgave him for what happened before. She laughed at his jokes and they were interested in many of the same things. She found him engaging. Swallowing as her panic began to set in, Joey held Charlie's hand a little tighter as she began to fret over what could possibly keep Charlie with her instead of with him. Noticing the pressure on her hand, Charlie looked at Joey who looked a little too pale.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joey said. "I think I had a little too much wine, that's all."

Charlie leant over a kissed her cheek.

"I'll get you some water," she said sweetly, climbing off the sofa.

Joey smiled gratefully, yet again feeling utterly confused. Charlie was the centre of her universe and she was being so sweet and yet Joey's own insecurities made her fear that Charlie would be better off without her.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

Charlie and Joey let themselves into their hotel room. Dumping their bags on the floor, they shut the door behind them and melted into each other's arms. Charlie moaned against Joey's mouth, kissing her deeply and nudging her backwards towards the bed. Her whole body tingled with desire and longing. With Angelo's team taking over the shark attack case and Xavier coming forward about the fact that it was his autistic brother, Brendan who had injured Roman, things at worked seemed to be calming down. And it was the perfect opportunity for Charlie to take a weekend completely off work and be with the woman she loved. Laying Joey back onto the mattress, Charlie never let their lips part. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling her as close as possible. She lifted her legs to wrap them around Charlie's hips, bringing their bodies tightly together. Joey's whole body throbbed with anticipation of what Charlie's sister had loudly and frequently referred to as their 'dirty weekend away'. To be fair, it was pretty much true. Neither woman was planning on actually emerging from the hotel room for the next couple of days. With room service on hand and a nice big bed with an en suite shower, there was nothing else they needed but each other. It felt so good to get away, even though they hadn't even left town. The house was extra crowded now that Nicole had moved into Ruby's room. Roman's new friend, Gardy, the guy that Charlie had picked up for speeding and instantly disliked, was making her uncomfortable and it seemed that father was choosing his friend over his daughter. Leah had come to terms with the break-up and was putting a brave face on things, largely for VJ's sake. And Charlie, having worn herself out at work and neglected Joey terribly, was determined to make it up to her by a real weekend of togetherness. They continued to kiss and, supporting herself on one elbow, Charlie used her other hand to stroke Joey's hair.

"I've missed you so much," she said softly.

They kissed again. Joey kept her legs wrapped round Charlie, never wanting her to slip from her grasp. Charlie appreciated the grip and leant in closer, tracing kisses across Joey's throat. She reached the edge of Joey's t-shirt and frowned.

"This needs to go," she decided.

Grinning, Joey relaxed her grip and sat up slightly while Charlie tackled her t-shirt. Admiring the image before her, Charlie planted more soft kisses over Joey's chest. She kissed her over her bra, thrilled to feel her lover's response through the material.

"This is also an inconvenience," she said, immediately reaching round to unclasp the item.

She flung it off the bed and lay Joey flat on her back. Easing herself up off the mattress, Charlie undid Joey's jeans and pulled them down, pleased when her underwear came with it. Joey co-operated by kicking off her shoes. They fell between Charlie's feet with a quiet thud against the carpet. Charlie knelt on the bed, one leg each side of Joey. She gazed down at her. Joey took her breath away.

"I have missed you so much," Charlie said breathily. "But I have never once forgotten how beautiful you are."

Touched, Joey didn't know what to say. She was relieved of saying anything when Charlie knelt down and kissed her tenderly.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you," Charlie whispered.

***

Several hours later, Charlie and Joey lay naked beneath the covers, tucked into each others embrace. Joey kissed Charlie's collarbone, tracing it with the tip of her tongue. She tasted perspiration and the lingering scent of her girlfriend's perfume. She nuzzled into her neck, feeling safe and loved. She'd been feeling alone for a few weeks now but just the fact that Charlie was here with her now, that she'd booked the hotel and wanted to have a weekend just for them, meant the world to her.

"I do love you, Charlie," she said, almost shyly.

Charlie rested her cheek against the top of Joey's head.

"I know," she said. "I love you too."

Joey tilted her face and she was met with a kiss. This moment felt so perfect. It suddenly felt entirely possible that Angelo was just a friend, just an ex that Charlie had no interest in anymore. She looked at her so adoringly, said and did the right things all the time. Their love was real, Joey knew it was. Nobody could break them. Now she just had to stop fretting and doubting and panicking. She just needed to accept that Charlie was in it for the long haul and had never given Joey a reason to think that she was leaving.

"You're..." Joey began, resting back against Charlie's shoulder.

Her voice caught. She felt Charlie stroking her arm.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sometimes... sometimes I think it's the craziest thing in the world that you could fall in love with me. You're so amazing and I... I've never been anything special. But you make me feel like I am. I'm not quite sure how you do that."

"It's because you are special, Joey," Charlie told her, still stroking her arm. "And when two people who are meant to be together, meet, they bring out the best in each other. You feel special because you are special and because we love each other so much, you've started to realise it. And you, Joey, well, you make me complete."

Joey lifted Charlie's hand and kissed her palm.

"All I want to do with my life is make you happy," she said.

"Then you've already completed your mission. I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life and it's all because of you."

They kissed.

"I've never been happier either. I guess that's why..."

Joey trailed off.

"Why what?" Charlie urged.

Joey sighed.

"I get frightened sometimes," she admitted. "I worry that one day you're going to wake up and realise you can do better than me."

Charlie shifted so that Joey was lying on her back against the pillows and Charlie was leaning over her.

"Joey Collins," she said firmly. "There is no such thing."

Covering Joey's body with her own, Charlie kissed her again, letting her hands slip down to caress her gently.

***

Well into the night, Charlie and Joey had eaten dinner as brought up by room service and continued to make love, catching up with all the time they had missed. Now, lying in bed, they kissed over and over again, never able to get enough of each other.

"Let's stay like this forever," Joey suggested.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me," Charlie agreed.

She was utterly determined to stop letting work get in the way of her personal life. It was a well known fact that Charlie loved her job. It had been her life for a long, long time. The only thing more important to her than work was Ruby. And now Ruby's placed was matched by Joey. Sometimes she thought she loved Joey so much she'd die without her. And while her distraction had been entirely valid, she'd had a lot on her plate, she didn't want it to become a way of life. She didn't know exactly what Joey had been going through but she suspected that she'd been feeling a little insecure. Charlie never ever wanted Joey to feel like that. All she wanted was to make her happy, make her feel wanted and adored.

***

The following morning, Charlie stood underneath the warm spray of the shower. Closing her eyes, she let the pressure massage her shoulders. Her body was tired from how busy she and Joey had been the day before and she reluctantly realised that they may have to take it a little easier today. She opened her eyes when she heard the shower curtain move. Joey smiled at her sleepily.

"Care for some company?" she asked.

Charlie held out her hand to welcome her in. Maybe they didn't have to take things _that_ easy. This was their weekend of reunion after all.

***

Wrapped in towels, Joey guided Charlie back to bed. She kissed each droplet of water on her partner's skin and began to remove her towel. Letting her mouth descend on Charlie's breasts, she felt her writhe beneath her. Charlie threw herself into the passion of the moment, savouring every sensation of Joey's touch. She reached out to tug on Joey's towel, wanting there to be no barrier between them.

***

The following afternoon, Charlie and Joey reluctantly left the hotel. They hadn't been outside since Friday evening and now it was Sunday but the time had passed far too quickly. They weren't ready to leave yet, although they knew they would be taking some wonderful memories with them. Joey had been very close to telling Charlie her fears about Angelo the night before. She wanted to be honest and not keep secrets. Perhaps if Charlie knew, she could put her mind at rest. But then, Charlie had really put her mind at rest without knowing. She'd been so perfect all weekend, so present and loving. Joey hadn't, in the end, wanted to ruin the moment. She hadn't wanted to break the spell they were under. And for now at least, Angelo was gone from their minds and their lives. At least until they got back home and back into their regular lives, it was just them and nobody else.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as they climbed into the car.

Joey nodded and smiled.

"Just sad that we're leaving so soon," she said. "I was having a lovely time."

Charlie leant across the seat and kissed Joey.

"So was I. And it's not going to end now, okay? I'm going to be really firm about my working hours and not get so involved in work and stuff. You and Ruby are the two most important things in my world and I'm putting you both first for now and evermore."

Joey smiled and kissed Charlie again. She thought it was sweet that Charlie looked out for her sister so much, that she meant so much to her. If Joey couldn't have that with her brother, who she hadn't spoken to since the time she'd fought with him on the beach, then she was glad to be welcomed as part of the Buckton family. Charlie and Ruby had such a strong bond but Joey never ever felt excluded from it. She and Ruby had particularly been spending a lot of time together lately with Charlie being so busy. It was nice to hang out with Charlie's little sister and she was making friends with her friends too, especially Nicole who was very funny and kind.

"Ready to head back?" Charlie asked, feeling far from ready herself.

"Yeah," Joey said, pouting a little.

They kissed one more time before fastening their seatbelts. Charlie started the car.

***

Arriving back on the beach front, Charlie furrowed her brow when she spotted Martha and Hugo running across the street looking completely flustered. She pulled over and waved her hand out of the window.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Martha and Hugo exchanged glances.

"We think Tony's done something really stupid," Martha said.

***

Angelo didn't defend himself as Tony stood over him, kicking him hard in the stomach and face. He instinctively protected his body by curling up but that was the most he could offer. The pain in Tony's face was too much as he slammed into Angelo again and again, hating him for killing his son. With each blow, Angelo's body shifted backwards.

***

Charlie and Joey raced to the area Angelo had mentioned he and Tony would be fishing at. Hugo and Martha were in the car right behind her. They had hurriedly explained that Rachel had gone into premature labour and Tony was nowhere to be found. Martha had remembered, while they were trying to get in touch with him, that Tony's apparent friendship with Angelo seemed to be off somehow. Some of the things he had been saying just didn't seem right in retrospect. Recalling that the boys had a fishing trip planned, Charlie's instantly stepped into cop mode and now the small entourage were charging towards the place they hoped Angelo and Tony would be.

***

Angelo cried out as he felt the ground give way to air. He tumbled over the side of the cliff, holding on to the edge with all his might. Tony appeared above him. Angelo waited for Jack's father to prise his hands off the rock and let him die but instead he recognised shock and concern on his face. Tony hadn't meant it to go that far. He'd turned it over in his mind but once they'd reached the right spot, he'd decided that all he wanted to do was hurt him. He didn't want Angelo's family to feel the same pain that he experienced every day. Murdering him, although he was sure that's what he deserved, was going too far. He just wanted to hurt him. Badly. The two men looked at each other. Tony extended his hand, begging Angelo to take hold of it. Awkwardly, Angelo managed to reach for him. Tony tried to pull him up.

***

Charlie left the engine running as soon as she arrived and jumped out of the car. She'd already spotted Tony in the distance and he was disturbingly alone. Joey, Hugo and Martha were right behind her.

"Tony!" Charlie yelled.

Still clinging onto Angelo's sweaty hand, Tony turned to see four people running up to him.

"I'm trying to pull him up," he said desperately.

Charlie skidded onto her knees. Joey's heart lurched into her throat for a moment as she worried she might not stop.

"Angelo," she said. "You need to help Tony. You need to try and pull yourself up."

Angelo looked between them. He saw Tony's pain mingled with his fright. He saw Charlie's terror. But he knew he would never be forgiven by Tony and nor should he be. And he knew Charlie would never be with him again like she once was. Tony cried out as he felt Angelo's hand go slack.


	51. Chapter 51

_I'm feeling generous today so I thought I would update all the stories so after this there will be another chapter of Forbidden. This chapter is very short as we learn Angelo's fate and how it affects Charlie and Joey... Thanks, as ever, for your support and enthusiasm. You're the ones that keep me writing! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Tony held on tighter. Charlie reached out for Angelo's other hand.

"Please, Angelo," she begged. "Don't let go. Please?"

Angelo stared into his ex-girlfriend's eyes.

"You've got past this before," she said. "You're stronger than that. I know you are."

Martha, Hugo and Joey watched the scene with their hearts in their throats. Martha and Hugo watched the man they hated prepare to lose his life willingly, as some kind of penance for stealing Jack's life away. Joey watched, desperately hoping that Angelo would save himself. Finally, he accepted Charlie's hand and helped her and Tony pull him back up. He fell heavily on the ground, breathing hard, his heart racing. Tony flung himself to his knees. Joey and Hugo stood side by side, looking on helplessly as Martha rushed to Tony's side and Charlie put her arms around Angelo.

"Don't you dare do that to me again," Charlie warned.

"I just..." Angelo started.

He couldn't complete his sentence. Joey watched, trying not to feel concerned by the level of love that seemed to be flowing from Charlie. She watched Tony attempt to explain that he hadn't meant for it to go that far.

"Tony, Rachel's in labour," Martha told him. "We need to go to the hospital. Unless..."

She turned to look at Charlie who was renowned to be a stickler for the rules. By rights she should be arresting him. Charlie felt awkward. It was a remarkably unique situation. She looked at Angelo who was still shaking in her arms. He shook his head.

"Go," Charlie said.

Hugo and Martha helped Tony to his feet and took him to the car.

"You need to go to the hospital too," Charlie said to Angelo.

He shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he said. "It's just a few cuts."

Charlie gestured for Joey to help her get him to his feet. She obeyed and they helped him into the back of the car.

***

Joey was quiet for the whole journey back. They dropped Angelo at home and helped him inside and then headed back to their own house. Her mind was full of images of her girlfriend holding her ex-boyfriend, nearly crying over him, shaking with panic at the thought of losing him. It had been a scary situation. Joey had been trembling with fear too. But Charlie was distraught. Their beautiful weekend faded away as Joey's mind went into overdrive, becoming convinced that Charlie still had feelings for Angelo. She was past the point of telling herself that she was being silly and that Charlie had just been responding to the awful situation. Amber's words rang in her mind as she pictured the way that Charlie held him.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked, worried that Joey had been affected by the violent scene.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joey lied.

"Are you sure?"

Charlie parked in the drive and reached out to hold Joey's hand. She was met with acceptance but not enthusiasm.

"Joey?"

Joey cast her eyes down.

"We just came back to earth with a bump, that's all," she said. "I'm processing."

"Okay," Charlie said gently.

The two of them got out of the car, grabbing their bags from the boot and heading inside the house. As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, Joey busied herself with making coffee. Charlie hovered behind her.

"Joey, please talk to me," she said.

She felt confused and her heart was breaking. Angelo had nearly died right in front of her. He'd nearly committed suicide. She worried that he would never recover from what had happened with Jack. And she could only imagine how she would feel if she ever lost Joey. She'd want to throw herself off that cliff too. Joey turned and faked a smile. She opened her arms and Charlie moved into them. They held each other tightly. Joey buried her face in Charlie's neck, clinging on and letting her tears fall.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Charlie said. "Everything's okay now."

Joey remained unconvinced. She knew she was losing Charlie. She could picture the moment now when Charlie tearfully sat her down and told her that she cared a lot about her but it wasn't working and her heart truly belonged to Angelo. She cried harder and held on tightly to Charlie, who didn't understand her girlfriend's sorrow. But it made her cry too. She cried for Angelo, for Joey and for herself. Holding each other tight, they stood in the kitchen for several minutes, coffee long forgotten.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

"Okay, thanks, Martha," Charlie said before she hung up the phone.

Entering the living room where Joey was washing up their breakfast things, she smiled at her partner.

"Tony got to the hospital in time to see Rachel give birth," she said.

Joey looked pleased.

"That's great," she said.

"They had a baby boy called Harry. That was Martha on the phone."

"I'm glad everything worked out for them," Joey said, trying not to let her voice echo her own sorrow over her certainty that things wouldn't work out for her and Charlie.

"You ready to go?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Joey replied, drying her hands.

They headed out to the car together and Charlie made a swift journey to the docks so Joey could get onto the boat. Joey leant across the seat and kissed Charlie goodbye.

"Have a good day," Charlie said.

"And you. See you tonight for rehearsals?"

"Absolutely," Charlie promised.

If yesterday had taught her anything it was that life was too short. There was no way she was going to keep letting work get in the way of her relationship. She was going to spend every single second that she could with Joey and hopefully she could cheer her up. While she hadn't figured out what was wrong yet, she was hoping for some enlightenment soon so that she could make it better. She kept asking but Joey didn't seem to want to talk. She was subdued and flat and it made Charlie sad. She just wanted to know what was wrong.

***

As Romeo, Charlie delivered her monologue watching Joey, as Juliet lie deathly still.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!" she said, nearing the end. "Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!"

She swallowed her small vial of water, acting as poison, too engaged in the drama to be proud of herself for remembering her lines with little practice.

"O true Apothecary!" she finished. "The drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."

She let her body fall slack beside Joey's, resisting the urge to reach out and hold her hand. She'd felt surprisingly emotional watching her girlfriend lay 'dead'. As the language washed over her, she'd become consumed with the idea of losing Joey. Her tears were real. Lying still, she listened to the other members of the group; the people playing the Friar and Balthazar speak their lines. Following her cue about the lady stirring, she felt Joey slowly sit up and ask about Romeo. As the Friar explained and left, the scene became centred around Juliet and her dead lover.

"What's here?" Joey asked, gazing down at Charlie. "A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after?"

Joey struggled as she pictured Charlie, not Romeo lying so still beside her, wondering what she would do should that ever happen.

"I will kiss thy lips," she decided, her voice quivering with emotion. "Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative."

Joey bent close and tenderly caught Charlie's lips with her own. Charlie fought every instinct within her, willing herself not to kiss her back. She'd failed on many occasion when she and Joey had practiced at home and it had led to many a make out session.

"Thy lips are warm!" Joey, as Juliet declared as she drew away.

The man playing the Watchman stepped onto the stage, referring to an unseen person in the wings.

"Lead, boy," he said. "Which way?"

"Yea, noise?" Juliet gasped. "Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!"

She snatched up Romeo's dagger.

"This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."

Joey pretended to stab herself and then let her fallen body rest atop Charlie's. Tears spilled silently from her eyes as she became caught up with the thought of losing Charlie and having to live without her. It was all too real a concept.

***

Charlie dropped Amber off and then headed back home with Joey, who was still very quiet. Charlie felt sad. They had been so connected during their scene and now it felt like there was an invisible gulf between them. She wanted to bridge it but she didn't know how.

"It was a good rehearsal today," she commented.

"Yeah, it was," Joey agreed. "Pretty emotional."

"I actually cried for real," Charlie admitted.

Joey turned to look at her, gazing into her eyes.

"You did?"

Charlie nodded.

"Me too," Joey revealed.

"I just kept thinking about what it would be like to lose you and I couldn't stop myself," Charlie added, embarrassed.

They held hands across the seats. Charlie was thrilled when she felt Joey begin to stroke her fingers. Hope fluttered in both their hearts. Charlie felt like Joey's walls were coming down and Joey wondered if perhaps Charlie wasn't planning on leaving her after all.

"That's pretty much what I'm going through," Joey said.

Charlie pulled into the drive and turned the engine off. She eyed Joey curiously.

"Going through generally?" she asked, bewildered.

Joey looked down. She lifted Charlie's hand and kissed it. Charlie continued to watch her.

"Joey?"

"Do you have feelings for Angelo?" Joey asked softly.

Charlie dropped Joey's hand in utter shock.

"What?"

Joey's tears began again.

"Do you?" she asked.

"He's my friend," Charlie said. "Nothing more than that."

Joey wasn't comforted.

"Joey, what's going on? I don't understand," Charlie pleaded. "You've been acting strangely ever since... ever since what happened with Angelo and Tony. Before that, even."

Realisation flooded her brain.

"You think there's something going on?" she asked, wounded.

"No," Joey said. "Just that... there will be. I keep expecting you to sit me down and tell me..."

"Well stop expecting it!" Charlie snapped.

Suddenly tearful herself, she jumped out of the car and headed into the house. Joey crumpled as she watched Charlie walk out on her, hating herself for bringing the subject up at all. Now she really would lose her. Sitting back in her seat, she closed her eyes, trying to regain her senses before she followed.

***

Inside the house, Charlie flung herself onto her bed, facedown and crying. She was frustrated by Joey's lack of faith, she was angry and she was hurt. She didn't look up when she heard the door open. Joey perched on the edge of the bed, afraid of approaching her girlfriend. Finally, she placed a hand on Charlie's hip. Charlie turned round, looking at Joey with red rimmed eyes.

"Why are we having the same conversation so much?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Joey replied meekly. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Yes, you should have. But sooner. Joey, I don't understand where you're coming from at all."

"You just... you seemed so devastated yesterday."

"He nearly died, Joey. Of course I was devastated. I care about him and I empathise with how much he hates himself because I've been there before. And so have you. You know how lonely it is to feel like you have nobody and nothing in your life. I can't deny him friendship. But it doesn't mean that I want to be with him. I don't. I don't want to be with anyone but you and I don't know how many different ways I can say that," Charlie said desperately.

Joey chewed her lip.

"I need you to start trusting me," Charlie continued. "I would never cheat on you."

"I never thought you would," Joey replied sincerely. "I just thought..."

"That'd I'd break up with you and jump into bed with Angelo," Charlie accused.

Joey looked down at the bedspread, breaking contact with Charlie and feeling like she'd let her down.

"You were with him once."

"I've been with lots of people! Wait, no, that didn't come out right. What I mean is that I've dated guys. I dated Angelo. I wanted to love him. I wanted it to work. But knowing what I know now, I realise it never could have. Because I'm meant to be with you. Yes, I was distraught when he wanted to let go of Tony's hand but that's because he'll always mean something to me. It doesn't mean more than that. And if you must know, half of what made me so upset was that I thought about losing you and it broke me. That's why I cried tonight at rehearsals – because that thought was still raw."

Joey gazed at Charlie, feeling terribly guilty as she realised how earnest she was being.

"I'm sorry for being insecure," she finally said.

Charlie nodded.

"Please don't be jealous. Please don't think that this silly idea you have in your head has any credibility. It doesn't. I'm with you. I love you."

She reached out to hold Joey's hand.

"I love you. I feel like I love you too much," Joey said.

Charlie gazed at her.

"I get so frightened of losing you. I need you, Charlie."

"And I need you," Charlie confirmed. "After everything we've been through, do you really think we could let this go so easily? I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't let people in. I don't open up. I've been dumped so many times for exactly that reason. But with you, it's different. I've opened my heart to you willingly and happily. You've changed me. You make me a better person."

Joey blushed and squeezed Charlie's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too if I made you feel insecure. The only reason I didn't try to reassure you was because I had no idea there was an issue. Me leaving you for Angelo or for anyone was the furthest thing from my mind."

They met in a kiss.

"Can we draw a line under all this?" Joey asked. "I'll stop panicking and start having some faith in us, I promise. I think you're a loon for loving me but I'm not about to knock it. I love you more than anything and if you want to be with me, you've got me as long as you want."

"Well, that sets us up nicely for the rest of our lives."

They kissed again.

"And I'm not blameless," Charlie said.

Joey looked at her quizzically.

"Don't think I don't get jealous of Amber. I do."

"Amber?" Joey said, surprised.

"She likes you."

"I don't know..."

"She does."

"I don't feel the same."

"Good! And Joey, while we're being honest... Angelo did say he still had feelings for me."

Joey's heart sank.

"I very firmly put him in his place," Charlie said. "And he'd never try anything. He knows I love you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make you paranoid but it looks like I failed there, hey?"

They chuckled and kissed again, this time letting it develop more intimately. Charlie suddenly pulled back.

"Wait," she said. "You thought I was going to leave you and you just took it?"

"I wanted you to be happy," Joey said. "If I'm not the person to do that then I figured you should do what's right for you. I guess I was hanging on for as long as I could, keeping you as long as I was allowed and then figured I'd force myself to let you go if that's what you needed to do."

Charlie thought she fell in love with Joey even more deeply. She pulled Joey into her arms and kissed her.

"I love you so much," she whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere, okay? It's me and you and nobody else. That's the deal."


	53. Chapter 53

_Dear Reader, you have been cordially invited to the wedding of Aden & Belle. Yours, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

"Congratulations!" Joey said excitedly, pulling Aden into a hug.

Letting him go, the two of them sat down at the kitchen table as he began to explain how he had proposed to Belle.

"And she said yes! Right here in this kitchen!" he beamed.

Joey couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so happy for you," she said sincerely.

"I know it's a bit of a rush but we want to do it right away," Aden explained. "So are you up for coming to a wedding in a couple of weeks?"

"I'll be there," Joey promised.

"Hey, it'll be yours and Charlie's first official couple event," he pointed out.

Joey smiled to herself. Then she frowned.

"What's up? Are things not going well?"

His concern touched her and she shook her head.

"No, no everything's going great," she confirmed. "We had the longest talk the other day. I told her everything I was feeling and she told me what was going on for her. It turns out that the reason she wasn't more reassuring wasn't because she didn't care. It was because the last thing on her mind was that she'd ever leave me. She loves me, Aden. She really does. She's not going to leave me for Angelo or anybody."

She couldn't stop smiling. Aden put his hand on hers.

"I'm really pleased for you. So why did you frown?"

"Charlie's Dad will be coming to the wedding, won't he?" she said.

"Yeah, him and Morag are invited. Morag... well, she's been amazing to me. She's really helped me out. And this is a problem, why?"

"It means that Charlie and I won't actually be there as a couple," Joey said sadly.

"Oh."

"It's fine," Joey said. "Her Dad's sick. She won't want to stress him out."

***

Joey arrived home just as Charlie was hanging up the phone.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie greeted, immediately opening her arms and inviting Joey into them.

Joey headed straight for the sofa and curled up in Charlie's lap, offering several kisses and cuddles.

"Did you have fun with Aden?"

"Yeah! He and Belle are getting married!"

Charlie smiled at how delighted Joey was for her friend.

"I know," she said. "Dad and Morag are coming in for the wedding. That was Dad on the phone just now. He seems to be doing really well lately. He even asked about you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he remembers you from when we visited before," Charlie explained. "So, I was thinking maybe we could go to dinner on their first night back. That way we can tell them about us right at the start, before the wedding and then there won't be any awkwardness. Hopefully. I guess it depends on how they take it."

Joey looked surprised but thrilled. She'd assumed that Charlie would want to keep their relationship quiet in front of her father and step-mother. They had come a long way from the days when Charlie had been frightened to be with her. Now she seemed so comfortable and content and both of them had been feeling better since they'd talked. Charlie had made a real effort not to work too hard and she'd been careful about how she was with Angelo. She wanted to be friends with him and she did care about him and had made sure she checked on him each day since the incident with Tony but she was not prepared to risk what she had with Joey for the sake of anybody. And this included her father. There was no way she was going to sit through Aden and Belle's wedding hiding and pretending to be just friends with Joey. She wanted to be open with her and hold her hand. She wanted them to appear in pictures together and share in the romance of the day. All she could hope for was that her father would see how happy Joey made her and be able to look past the fact that she was a woman.

"You really want to tell them about us?" Joey checked.

"Yes," Charlie said. "I know I wasn't ready before but it was newer then. And I wanted to tell Ruby first. And now pretty much everyone knows and... I'm proud to be with you, Joey. I want my Dad to see how happy you make me. He's never seen me in love before."

Joey blushed. She felt a sudden longing for her own family, whom she would never be able to reach now. Both her parents had passed away and her brother was long gone out of her life. He hadn't coped with her sexuality and after the stunt he'd pulled which had nearly cost her and Charlie their relationship, she didn't want him around any more than he wanted to be.

***

Two weeks passed exceptionally quickly. Charlie had been busy with work but ensured that she spent plenty of time with Joey. She'd also been gripped by a compulsion to never stop telling her girlfriend how much she loved her. Things felt so much more settled now and Charlie was content that everything was fixed between them. She'd stopped analysing how Joey and Amber were together and Joey had been much friendlier towards Angelo. She was obviously more relaxed about them and their relationship. It felt good to have got over the hurdle and to know that they both only wanted each other. Now, as they prepared for Ross and Morag to arrive, Charlie was more excited than nervous. It helped that they had both liked Joey a lot when they met her the first time. She'd never known her father to have a problem with homosexuality and he'd most definitely mellowed in recent years so she hoped that he would be able to see past Joey's gender and realise that she made Charlie happier than she had ever been before. Ruby had opted to stay out of the whole thing, at least until it was done. She was still glowing from having turned sixteen the week before and thought she was ever so mature. As an adult, she had made the decision to not rush and see her father but instead, give her sister space to tell him about her new relationship. Ruby thought it would go well. She hoped it would anyway. She knew Charlie had been frightened of falling in love with Joey but now that she was there, she was practically a different person. She was more laid back, funnier and happier. She laughed more, relaxed and enjoyed her life. Although it had been a shock at first, now Ruby couldn't have chosen a better person for the sibling she loved so much.

***

"So, what's the occasion?" Ross asked his daughter. "Not that I object."

He and Morag sat opposite Charlie and Joey in a small restaurant just outside of the Bay. He'd been surprised when Charlie had requested the dinner so immediately and further still when Ruby had explained that she had other plans. Now he was puzzling over Charlie's friend's presence. He glanced at Morag who looked like she was more in the loop than he was.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time," Charlie said, sipping her wine.

She glanced at Joey who almost looked more nervous than she was. Setting down her glass she looked at her father directly. He meant so much to her and she had spent her entire life trying to make him happy, make him proud of her. Now, she could potentially wreck everything she'd worked so hard to achieve. But she had to take the risk. Joey meant too much to her not to go ahead.

"But actually, I do have some news."

Morag looked from one nervous face to the other. She was certain that Charlie was about to announce that she and Joey were an item. She'd seen the spark between them when they had visited in the city. It was undeniable. And she couldn't help but feel proud of Charlie for admitting the truth if that's what she was about to do.

"I'm um... I'm dating someone," Charlie ventured.

Ross perked up. He'd wondered if there was a new man in his daughter's life. She'd sounded a lot happier lately. Even while she'd been working so hard and had to deal with that awful Angelo back in Summer Bay, she'd been bright and sparkly. He geared himself up for details.

"It's... um..."

Charlie took a deep breath. Joey stopped breathing altogether.

"It's Joey."

Ross looked startled. Morag looked like she'd won a bet with herself. Charlie and Joey waited expectantly for a reaction.

"Joey..." Ross said, practising the name.

His eyes rested on his daughter's dinner companion.

"I'm guessing you're the only Joey in daughter's life," he said.

Joey swallowed. She couldn't read his tone.

"Yes," she said quietly.

He nodded and looked back at Charlie who was gazing at him, intensity in her eyes.

"Well, um... I won't lie and say I'm not shocked because I am. I've never... I've never known you to... um..."

"It's never happened before," Charlie told him.

"But um..."

Ross glanced at Morag who not only didn't look surprised, she looked pleased.

"You're happy?" he asked Charlie.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Charlie replied.

She wanted to reach out for Joey's hand but she couldn't read the situation well enough to know whether that would be okay or not.

"Then I'm happy for you."

Charlie broke into a big smile, her heart racing with relief.

"Really?"

Her father nodded, maintaining eye contact.

"Of course," he said. "All I want is for you to be happy, Charlie and if Joey makes you happy then that can only be a good thing."

"Joey really makes me happy," Charlie said.

She turned to her girlfriend who still appeared rooted to the spot.

"You make me happy," she said.

Joey beamed at her. She'd never been introduced to a girlfriend's parents before. And she was thrilled with Ross's acceptance, knowing how much it meant to Charlie.

"I have to admit I was suspicious," Morag piped up.

"You were?" Charlie asked.

"The connection between you last time you visited was very strong."

Charlie and Joey blushed, recalling exactly what had taken place that weekend to make them feel so much closer. It had been a real turning point in their relationship. Ross turned to study Joey. She was certainly very pretty and now that he knew the truth, the adoring way that she looked at Charlie made sudden sense. She had nice eyes, she liked fishing and she seemed very bright. From what he remembered of her visit to his house, she was modest and sweet and funny. And if Charlie was actually sitting here, willing to introduce the young woman as her partner, then he knew they must be very serious. Charlie had always been very private about her romantic life. She had never been one to bring boys home and introduce them to the family. The only reason he had known about her and Roman was because he and Morag had been living with the man at the time. And he had found out about Angelo on the grapevine. Charlie hadn't told him herself. So to sit there and declare her affection for Joey was a big deal.

"Joey," he said,

She looked at him, wide eyed and a little startled to be addressed directly. For most of the meal, she had been a mere observer.

"Thank you for making my daughter so happy," he said.

"I'm... She makes me happy too, Mr Buckton," Joey said politely. "I've never been so happy in my life. I love her very much."

Ross's smile widened, suddenly thrilled that affection had been confirmed as love.

"Then here's to Charlie and Joey," he said, lifting his glass to propose a toast.

Charlie's mind was reeling. She had hoped for acceptance but this was beyond her wildest dreams. This was practically enthusiasm. The four diners clinked their glasses together in celebration of love and honesty.

***

It was two nights before the wedding and Charlie and Joey had gone into different directions. Joey had taken her place at Aden's bucks' night with her best friend, Tony, Roman, Hugo, Miles, Gardy and Geoff. Charlie had a little reluctantly attended the hen night for Belle with Irene, Leah, Ruby, Amanda, Rachel, Martha and Nicole.

***

At Aden's, Joey was having a lovely time, although she was aware that she had drunk too much beer. She had, however, not drunk even nearly as much as Aden who was three sheets to the wind. The only thing she didn't like about the evening was the presence of Gardy. She didn't like him and she was aware that nobody else seemed to either. Nicole was still living with them, sharing Ruby's room because she hated the guy that much and having spent several hours with him, Joey could see why.

"So, is your girlfriend at the hen night?" Gardy asked.

"Yeah, she's celebrating with Belle," Joey informed him.

"Does that mean you're the guy?"

Joey looked a little taken aback and didn't know what to say. Roman shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't see anyone but the silence between statements meant that nobody was impressed.

"I think the point of a lesbian relationship is that there isn't a guy," Miles said cheerfully.

She smiled at him. Aden laughed.

"Yeah, but there must be some kind of gender roles," Gardy insisted, undeterred.

"I'm not the 'guy'. Nobody is," Joey said quickly, suddenly empathising with Charlie's struggle not to be labelled.

"But you're the gay one, right?" Gardy asked. "Charlie's just half a lesbian? You were doing her for a while, weren't you, Roman?"

Roman shifted again. He hated it when Gardy became inappropriate and he did it far too much. For the first time since he'd lost his sight, he was grateful. He didn't want to see Joey's unhappy face right at that moment.

"We dated for a little while, yes," he said quietly.

"So, she's not properly gay?" Gardy asked.

"Charlie's not into labels," Joey said, feeling protective.

Miles remained quiet, glad that nobody knew about the kiss he and Charlie had shared once upon a time in Melbourne when they had been searching for Melody. He wondered if she had ever told Joey about it.

"Oh, well, you know what they say about girls like that..."

"Let's stop analysing my best mate's girlfriend, shall we?" Aden said, annoyed.

Joey shot him a grateful look.

"I was just asking!" Gardy said.

"Well don't!" Aden told him.

He hadn't wanted the guy to come to the party in the first place. The only reason he was invited was because he and Roman were attached at the hip and Roman was his best man. But Roman had changed so much lately, he was starting to think he'd made the wrong choice.

"Charlie is a wonderful woman and so is Joey and I don't want either of them to be insulted or offended, alright? Now, let's get on with drinking!"

***

Charlie arrived home earlier than she'd expected. Belle's hen night had broken up and been more subdued than one would have expected. There definitely seemed to be something up, although she had no idea what it was. She wasn't sure she even wanted to know. All she hoped was that everything went smoothly at the wedding. After everything they had been through as individuals and as a couple, the two of them deserved some joy. Charlie said goodnight to Ruby and entered hers and Joey's bedroom, stripping off and changing into her pyjamas. Climbing into bed, she switched the light out and closed her eyes, vaguely wondering what time Joey would get home and what state she might be in. She didn't have the wait too long as half an hour later, just as she was drifting off, the door opened and Joey stumbled clumsily inside.

"Good night?" Charlie asked from the bed.

"Pretty good," Joey said.

She watched Joey's shadow strip and felt her snuggle beneath the sheets without getting re-dressed. Charlie welcomed her into her arms and accepted her kisses.

"I love you, Charlie," Joey said, sounding very tipsy.

"I love you too, Joey," Charlie replied softly.

"And I don't care that you're not into labels."

Joey rested against the pillows, sounding sleepy and far away as sleep began to claim her.

"I love you just the way you are."

***

A couple of days later, Charlie and Joey were sitting side by side in the open air, waiting for the bridegroom to arrive. Things were getting tense as fretful rumours began to spread that Aden wasn't going to show up. Belle was already there, waiting and looking like she was going to cry.

"I don't understand," Joey said to Charlie, who looked just as confused as she did.

They were sitting in the same row as Ross, Morag, Ruby and Xavier. Roman was already up front, on the phone in his smart suit, probably trying to call Aden. Nicole was fussing around Belle and Irene looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Charlie?" Joey said after a few minutes. "Can we go and see Aden?"

Charlie looked uncertain but noting the urgency in her girlfriend's eyes she knew she couldn't refuse. Together, they got up and shuffled through the row, hurrying towards the car.

***

"Don't you tell anyone that I broke the speed limit!" Charlie made Joey promise when she pulled up outside the house.

"I swear!" Joey chuckled, leaping out of the car.

She knocked loudly on the front door. There was no answer so she kept on knocking.

***

Inside the house, dressed but not prepared to go to the wedding, Aden sat on the sofa. Finally, the constant knocking on the door drove him to despair and he leapt up, pulling it open, ready to angrily confront whoever it was.

"What the...!" he started.

Joey pushed her way inside.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" she demanded, closing the door behind her.

Aden stared at his friend with his mouth open.

"Well?"

Finally, he burst into tears, stunning both of them.

"Aden?" Joey said more softly.

Usually it was him picking up the pieces of her life, not the other way around.

"She's dying, Joey," he managed, collapsing into her arms.

Joey held Aden in her arms, trying to process what he'd said. She stroked his short, blonde hair and held him close.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling that it was the most stupid question in the world.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"Belle. She's dying. She has a tumour."

Joey just stared at him.

"How can I marry her knowing that?"

"How can you not?" Joey asked.

The question was out of her mouth before she'd really thought it through. He gazed into her eyes.

"Do you love her?" Joey probed.

"I love her more than anything."

"Then you can't leave her standing at the altar waiting for you. If she's dying; if these are her last few days or weeks or months or whatever on earth, don't you want her to spend them as happy as she can possibly be? Don't you want her to know exactly what she means to you? Don't you want to make whatever she's got to face, as pain free as it can possibly be?"

Aden's mind reeled at the simplicity of Joey's words. He suddenly felt very selfish. More tears began to flow. Joey reached for the back of the couch for his suit jacket.

"Charlie's in the car," she said. "Shall we go?"

***

Charlie looked up when the door opened. She smiled when both Joey and Aden exited and climbed inside the car.

"Wedding?" she asked.

"Wedding!" Aden confirmed.

He held Joey's hand from the back seat, thanking her silently as Charlie sped off.

***

"Everyone," Belle said, her voice quivering. "I want to thank you all for coming today but I'm afraid..."

"The groom's late but he's finally here!" Aden bellowed as he approached the little clearing.

Belle looked up and burst into tears as the love of her life showed up, panting for breath. Joey and Charlie hurried behind him and took their seats as the bride and groom headed to the altar, ready for the ceremony to begin.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked her sister.

"I just did the driving," Charlie insisted.

Ruby turned her quizzical eye to Joey.

"Sometimes people just need a couple of home truths," Joey replied.

***

Joey was in floods of tears by the end of the ceremony. She would have cried anyway, without the heartbreaking fact that the marriage would end with Aden as a widower, as it had been beautiful and moving but somehow, knowing what she knew made every word that much more meaningful. Charlie had sat with her arm around her, offering tissue after tissue and holding her close. She placed a delicate kiss on Joey's temple, knowing that there was more to Belle and Aden's story than anyone was letting on. She hoped that Joey would reveal it later but for now, she was lost in the romance and supporting the woman she loved. Further along the row, Ross sat beside Morag, thrilled that he had remained present for the ceremony. It was moving to see Aden and Belle so happy and in love, pledging their eternal commitment to each other. But almost more than that, it was a wonderful thing to see beside him, his daughter, besotted with her own relationship. Perhaps it wasn't conventional and perhaps it wasn't with someone he might have chosen for her, but Joey was obviously good for her. They made a nice couple and they seemed so sweet together. It was strange to see his daughter holding hands with a woman, kissing her and holding her but at least she was holding somebody. All Charlie's life, since she was a teenager, she had been lonely and lost. She had been through so much, suffered too much and never let anybody get close. He'd seen her lose herself at a young age and she'd never recovered, not really. Witnessing such a loving side to her, letting this Joey girl get close, was like seeing his daughter finally begin to heal from the past. It was something he had been waiting sixteen years to see.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Ruby walked along the beach hand in hand with Xavier. She smiled to herself.

"What?" Xavier asked.

"I was just thinking," she mused. "There seems to be so much love in the air right now. Charlie and Joey, Aden and Belle... me and you."

Xavier smiled too and squeezed her hand a little tighter. He was definitely in love. Ruby was the most amazing girl he had ever known. He adored her.

"Xave... I was thinking," Ruby ventured.

She stopped walking and turned to face her boyfriend, taking his other hand in hers. Looking deeply into his eyes and swallowed.

"Do you um... I think I'm ready to take things to the next level," she said. "If you are."

"I am!" Xavier said quickly, delighted. "I mean um, yeah, that would be... that would be wonderful. When?"

"Well, we could... we could ditch school this afternoon," Ruby grinned, pleased that Xavier was so excited about it.

She hoped it was about her and not sex in general. And she hoped it would be as special to him as it was to her, even though it wasn't his first time.

***

Charlie was high on adrenaline as she and her team approached the warehouse. There had been a spate of armed robberies in the area and she was determined to catch whoever it was in the act this time. Gun in hand, Charlie crept up to the door, checking behind her to make sure that everyone else was in position. Angelo stood on the other side of the entrance. History aside, at work they made a good team and they knew they would always have each other's back. Charlie nodded. Angelo stepped forward and kicked the door in. Charlie and her team charged forward.

***

Roman heard the door snap. He turned towards the noise full of anxiety and elation. If the police were here, it meant it was all over at last. The events of the last few years rushed through his brain. Killing Mark out of necessity had been the single worst thing he'd even done, matched only by covering it up. He'd left the SAS to free himself of the burden of guilt but it seemed like he would never be relieved of it unless he told the truth. He'd found his daughter and tried to build a life with her, be a good father but Mark's brother had nearly cost them both their lives in revenge. He'd attempted relationships that had failed because he was too guarded and couldn't get close enough to let people in. Then he'd had the accident that had left him blind. He'd been so certain it was a physical injury but the doctors had insisted it was psychosomatic. He'd called his old SAS friend Gardy to try and work out his issues but it had only made things worse. He'd got his sight back but he'd also hurt his daughter and got himself tangled up in a life of crime and misdemeanours. Now he was here. He looked at Gardy who was running, desperately seeking an escape. He turned back to face the armed police officer in front of it. He recognised Charlie, one of his failed relationships. Sinking to his knees, Roman looked directly into her confused eyes.

"I'll tell you everything," he said.

***

Ruby was curled up in Xavier's arms. She felt happy and content, safe and loved. Xavier held her close and continually kissed the top of her head, whispering softly that he loved her. Looking up at him, she kissed his mouth.

"I love you too," she said.

They had sneaked off to the farm to be alone together. And it had been perfect. If she didn't think Charlie would be furious, Ruby would love to go home and tell her sister all about it.

***

Charlie sighed heavily as she watched Nicole hug Roman. Officers nudged father away from daughter. It was up to the army to deal with his crimes during his time at the SAS. Charlie felt sad for him. He'd described everything in such detail to her and it sounded like he'd had very little choice. It was the lying that was really the problem. She looked at Nicole, who had been through hell since Gardy had arrived and now she was to be wrenched permanently away from the father she had only just begun to get to know. Nicole kept her head down as she followed Miles out of the station. Roman had requested that Miles take her in. Nicole had become another waif and stray that needed taking care of. Angelo stepped up beside Charlie.

"Bad day, hey?" he commented.

"Bad day," she confirmed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I just want to get home. What are you up to tonight?"

"I've got a date actually," Angelo said, smiling.

He studied Charlie's face, searching and hoping for some kind of reaction, a hint of jealousy.

"Oh really?" Charlie said. "That's great, Angelo. Who's the lucky lady?"

Angelo tried not to be disappointed at his ex-girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"Her name's May. She's new in town. Doesn't know about my past and therefore cannot judge me for it," Angelo said.

Charlie smiled and patted his arm. She had been worried about him since the incident on the cliff and had made sure she checked in with him often. She couldn't bear for him to feel so lonely and sad that he wanted to hurt himself like that. And now that she and Joey were communicating better, it didn't seem to matter that she cared for Angelo as a friend anymore.

"I'm pleased for you. You deserve some happiness for a change, Angelo," she said.

She moved to her desk, ready to pack up and go home. She had the following day off and because it was a Saturday, Joey did too so they were going to spend the day together.

"Thanks, Charlie," he said.

He couldn't help but feel a little deflated. There once would have been a time when the thought of him having a date with another woman would have made Charlie very jealous. She might have even decided to fight for him. But a lot had changed since he had accidentally killed Jack Holden. He'd changed and clearly so had Charlie. She had moved on and was in love with someone else. It hurt. He didn't think that she'd ever really been in love with him when they were together and he couldn't help but wonder what was so special about Joey. Why did Charlie feel able to open up to her and not him? Why did Charlie feel able to say the three little words to her that he had longed to hear? Why did it have to be Joey? Why couldn't he have been her choice?

***

"And this is the bedroom!" Martha announced.

Ruby and Xavier leapt up, clutching the bed sheets to their bodies in fright as Martha, Hugo and Morag entered the room.

"Um..." Martha faltered.

Ruby tried and failed to speak.

"Ruby!" Morag shrieked.

"Xavier!" Hugo snapped.

He and Martha had been preparing to tell Morag and Ross about their very new relationship that evening. It had only begun a week before and they were still very nervous about it but they wanted to come out and start telling people the truth. Xavier having sex with Ross's youngest daughter was not the way to make a good impression.

"Sorry!" Ruby said. "We..."

"I suggest you get dressed before your father..."

"What's going on here?" Ross asked, wandering into the bedroom.

He saw his daughter in bed with a boy. His mind broke. Before anyone could stop him, he launched himself at the boy, screaming.

"Get the hell away from my daughter! You'll go to jail for this!"

Xavier leapt out of the way, terrified while Ruby pleaded with her father to calm down. Never in her life had she seen him so angry. Hugo reached out to hold onto Ross's shoulder, holding the furious man back, feeling protective of his brother. Sneaking off to the farm to have sex wasn't the best thing they could ever have done but both of them were of legal age. Jail should surely never come into it.

"I won't let you get away with this again!" Ross yelled, not calming down in the slightest. "You leave my daughter alone."

Apologies fell out of Xavier's mouth. Ruby continued to beg her Dad to calm down. Morag stepped in and guided her husband out of the room. Without the vision of his daughter in bed with a boy to disturb him, Ross's senses calmed. He was immediately embarrassed. He stepped back into real time.

"Get dressed," Hugo instructed the teenagers, clearly unimpressed.

***

Charlie arrived home and immediately sank into Joey's waiting arms. Burying her face into Joey's neck, she inhaled deeply and brushed her lips against her skin. Joey ran her fingertips up and down Charlie's spine, nuzzling against her. Charlie lifted her head and captured Joey's lips with her own. The kiss developed quickly and Charlie relished the feel of Joey's tongue touching her own. Joey felt the urgency of Charlie's kiss and wondered what kind of day she'd had. She kissed her back just as urgently, wrapping her arms tightly around her. They broke apart when they heard shouting. Seconds later, Ruby, Morag and Ross came charging through the living room arguing. Keeping one arm wrapped around each other, Charlie and Joey eyed the new arrivals curiously.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Ruby and Xavier were caught having sex at Martha's farm," Morag revealed.

"What?" Charlie exploded, letting go of Joey, who cowered.

She had never seen her partner so furious before. Charlie charged across the room and towered over the younger girl.

"Charlie..."

"You had sex with Xavier?" Charlie yelled.

"Yes, I did! Not that it's any business of yours!" Ruby said defensively.

She hated that her family were ruining the experience of losing her virginity, which had been lovely.

"How could you? You're too young!"

"I'm sixteen!"

"It's still too young!"

"I'm sixteen and in a loving, long-term relationship, Charlie!" Ruby argued. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You..." Charlie faltered.

She chewed her lip and wanted to cry. Ruby shouldn't be having sex. She couldn't bear to see her growing up so fast. It was heartbreaking.

"You... you're too little," she said tearfully.

Ruby stared at her sister, noting her emotion. Morag and Ross exchanged glances. Joey couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. Ruby reached for her sisters hands.

"Charlie, I know you're protective of me. And I love that about you. You're the best big sister in the whole world. But I'm not a kid anymore. And I love Xavier. I don't regret what happened today, except for being caught. I'm growing up and I need you to accept that."

Charlie nodded. She felt numb.

"I just had a bad day," she managed. "Roman's in jail."

"What?" Morag said worriedly.

"He um... he confessed to a crime he committed while he was in the SAS," Charlie explained, grateful to be changing the subject.

She held onto Ruby's hands.

"I need to go round and see Nicole," Morag said quickly.

"She's with Miles!" Charlie called as Morag hurried through the door.

"If you're done with me, I'm going to get showered," Ruby said.

Charlie nodded.

"Dad, I need to get some air," she said. "If Joey comes with me, will you be okay?"

"Yes, yes of course I will."

Father and daughter exchanged an intense stare before Charlie took Joey's hand and headed out of the house.

***

The couple walked hand in hand down towards the beach in silence.

"Are you alright, Charlie?" Joey eventually asked.

She kept her voice gentle and light. Charlie nodded.

"It was just a bit of a shock, that's all. I was hoping Ruby would talk to me about something like that before she did it," she said.

"And what would you have said if she had?"

"Suggested she join a nunnery," Charlie smirked.

"I think it's sweet how you're so protective of her," Joey said.

They reached the sand and kept walking towards the water's edge. Looking ahead, the smiled at the view, enjoying the way the moonlight bounced off the waves.

"She means everything to me," Charlie said. "She's my... We've always been so close."

Reaching the water, they sat down and took off their shoes and socks, dumping them to go and dip their toes in. Both giggled at the cold hitting their skin but they continued, getting used to it quickly enough. Charlie paused and leant in to kiss Joey. Joey let go of Charlie's hand and slipped her arm around her waist.

***

Brett sat on the beach in the dark by himself. He'd seen Charlie and Joey leave the house and followed them down to the beach. Watching them be so intimate, flaunting their sexuality made him sick. Originally, he had visited because he hoped that maybe he and Joey could rebuild a relationship but seeing them together turned his stomach and made him angry all over again. Snarling, he stood and turned away, determined to make the dyke cop sorry that she stole his sister away.

***

Charlie and Joey kissed again and then emerged from the shallow water, sitting on the sand by their shoes. Charlie's heart was pounding as she gazed into Joey's eyes. She knew the time had come to tell her the truth. She just hoped she would be able to find the words and that Joey wouldn't hate her, that she would understand. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her now but she couldn't bear to keep lying. And something was telling her that everything would be alright if she was honest with Joey. She felt like nothing could ever break them or tear them apart. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I've got a surprise for you tomorrow," Joey said.

She'd started before Charlie could, catching her off guard.

"Oh? What is it?" Charlie asked.

"A surprise, silly," Joey teased.

She kissed Charlie's mouth affectionately. Charlie smiled and put her arm around Joey's shoulders pulling her in close. She firmly decided to tell her after the surprise. If Joey had gone to a lot of effort for her then she didn't want to ruin it.

***

The following morning, Charlie woke up to find Joey gone. A note was in her place. It was a simple message telling her to meet her at the Diner. Feeling suddenly lively, Charlie jumped out of bed to get ready.

***

Ruby was watching television when she saw Charlie emerge from her room.

"Hi," she said a little shyly.

The day before had confused her a little.

"Hey, Rubes," Charlie said.

She still felt a little strange and had decided to ignore the fact that Ruby was no longer a virgin. It was too much for her head and heart to take.

"You look perky."

"Joey's got some kind of surprise for me. I'm meeting her at the Diner."

"Have fun!"

"I will!"

Charlie headed to the door. Ruby jumped up and followed her.

"Hey, Charlie?" she said.

"Yes?"

Charlie turned back around to face her.

"Are we okay?"

"We're great," Charlie promised.

"I didn't mean to upset you. It just... okay, aside from breaking into the farm, it felt like the right thing to do. We really do love each other."

"I know."

"It's no different really than what you and Joey have, is it?"

Charlie chewed her lip.

"No, I guess it isn't," Charlie said. "I overreacted. I'm sorry. I just feel protective of you."

"I know. It's sweet."

Charlie blushed and continued her chewing.

"I um... I'd love to talk to you about it some time," Ruby said. "You know, have a girlie chat? Would you be willing to do that?"

"Sure," Charlie said, her voice tight.

She wasn't quite sure she could handle that but she didn't want to disappoint.

"I'd better go," she said.

"I hope you have fun."

***

Charlie and Joey drove down Joey's old street towards the docks. Joey had hired a boat, reminiscent of the day they had first kissed. She'd ordered a picnic and brought her iPod and some speakers and was planning a delightful day of seduction. Charlie was delighted. She pulled the car into a parking space and hoped that Brett wouldn't recognise it as it wasn't too far from his house. Climbing out, they opened up the boot and pulled their belongings out. Charlie grabbed the picnic hamper and walked along the outside of the car in the road. Joey was on the other side.

"This is going to be such an amazing day," Charlie said. "Thanks so much for planning this. It's exactly what I needed."

She had privately decided that even though it could potentially put a dampener on the day, she was going to tell Joey everything about her past while they were out on the water, completely alone with no interruptions. It was the right thing to do.

"Well, I don't have the most honourable intentions," Joey admitted with a wink.

Charlie giggled.

"Charlie!" Joey suddenly said urgently. "Look out!"

***

Brett was heading home when he spotted an all too familiar car parked near his house. Walking away from it, giggling and happy, he spotted his sister and her lover walking towards the docks. The cop was walking in the road. Without thinking, Brett sped up.

***

Joey screamed and lurched forward just as the car hit Charlie. The hamper flew everywhere. The car veered off to the side. Charlie lay deathly still. Skidding onto her knees in fright, Joey screamed her girlfriend's name.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Tears streamed down Joey's face and her heart was beating a mile a minute as she waited for the ambulance to arrive. Charlie continued to lie motionless in the road. Her eyes closed as if she was just peacefully sleeping. Joey feared that she was slipping away from her. She was lying at a very odd angle, her leg was twisted out at the hip in a very disconcerting position but the lady on the phone had instructed Joey not to move her. Stroking Charlie's hair back from her face, Joey kept switching her gaze from her girlfriend to the road, hoping that an ambulance would show up at any moment. Looking back down at Charlie, so broken in front of her, Joey thought her world was falling apart right in front of her eyes. She kissed Charlie's forehead softly.

"Charlie," she whispered. "You have to wake up. You have to. I need you. Charlie..."

A car door slamming made her look up sharply. There was still no ambulance in sight. She turned and saw Brett leaving his car. Suddenly everything became clear. Without leaving Charlie's side, Joey looked up at her brother.

"Get away from us!" she yelled, ignoring the cut on his head.

"It wasn't my fault, Jo," he insisted. "She was walking in the road."

"You were speeding. You didn't even try to avoid her," Joey accused.

Charlie moaned softly. Joey blanked Brett out as he hovered above them, turning her full attention to Charlie, whispering her name. Sirens blared in the background.

***

As soon as they had got to the hospital, Charlie had been torn away from Joey and taken to theatre. She still hadn't woken up. Joey had been allowed to go with her in the ambulance. She'd held her hand the entire way, letting go only when she'd got in the way of the paramedic's work. But now she was alone in the waiting room waiting desperately for news, although she knew it would be a long time coming. The doors opened and Brett walked in with another paramedic. He'd been collected from the scene with his head injury. She ignored him when he called out to her. Stepping outside the hospital doors but not moving in inch away from the building, Joey pulled out her phone to call Ruby.

***

Charlie had been in theatre for a long time and Joey was sick with anxiety.

"Joey!"

She looked up when she recognised Ruby's voice. The youngest Buckton ran towards her, tumbling into her arms. Joey held her tightly and promptly burst into tears. Ross and Morag followed quickly.

"What happened to Charlie?" Ruby asked desperately.

"She... we were going for a picnic on... on the boat... we were..."

Joey couldn't breathe, let alone speak.

"Would you spit it out?" Ross demanded. "What happened to my daughter?"

Joey visibly shrank back. Ruby held onto her.

"Dad, give her a chance," she said.

"Sorry. I'm just..."

Joey swallowed.

"She was walking in the road. She got hit by a car," Joey said quickly.

She sank back down onto her seat. Ruby forced herself not to cry as she sat down next to her sister's girlfriend.

"What's happening now?" Morag asked.

"She's having surgery," Joey said. "I don't know."

"What did it look like was wrong?" Ruby asked. "What were her injuries?"

"Her leg. I think it was her leg. And she was unconscious. I don't know."

Ross headed over to the nurse's station to find some more information. Morag followed. Joey turned to Ruby nervously.

"Brett was driving the car," she admitted.

"Brett, as in your brother?" Ruby asked.

Joey nodded and let her face rest in her palms. Ruby put her arm around her.

"It's not your fault, Joey," she said firmly, reading her guilt.

***

Angelo headed to the hospital intent on making whoever had hurt Charlie suffer for what they had done. All he knew was that some jerk had been speeding and sent the woman he loved flying and now she was having surgery. Pushing his way through the double doors, he spotted Ruby, Joey, Morag and Ross sitting in reception. He headed over.

"You're not welcome," Morag said sternly before he'd even had a chance to speak.

"I'm investigating this case," he told her.

"Well, we want someone else to do it."

The revulsion she felt for the man who had stolen the life of Martha's husband away was threatening to become violent. She couldn't bear to look at his face, let alone the uniform he didn't deserve to wear.

"Charlie would disagree with you," he said.

He turned to Ruby and Joey.

"Wouldn't she?"

"They're friends," Ruby agreed.

Morag pulled a face. Ross looked like he didn't care one way or another.

"She's still having surgery," Joey told him.

He studied her face. She looked pale and unwell, like she was struggling to hold everything together. He didn't have to try hard to imagine what she was going through. He'd had to take a minute to gain control of himself when he'd received the call.

"What about the guy that hit her?" he asked. "I was told he was brought in too."

"We're not sure what's happening to him," Ruby said.

"I'll go and ask," Angelo said, turning away.

"His name's Brett Collins, he's twenty-seven and works in the fishing industry. He drives a red... sorry, I don't know anything about cars. Do you want the address of where he lives?"

Angelo turned back to her curiously.

"You know him?" Ross asked.

"He's my brother," Joey said, staring right ahead of her.

Ross leapt to his feet angrily.

"Your brother knocked my little girl down?" he demanded.

Joey cowered in her seat and nodded.

"Get out."

Ruby grabbed hold of Joey who was frozen in place.

"Get out. You don't deserve to be here."

"Dad, you can't throw Joey out. She's Charlie's girlfriend."

"Her brother might have killed your... He might have killed Charlie!"

Morag stood up.

"Ross, there's no point talking like that. And we can't hold Joey responsible for someone else's actions, regardless of whether they're related to each other."

Ross sat down heavily. Angelo watched everyone's interactions.

"I can go if you want," Joey said quietly.

"Don't you dare," Ruby said. "Charlie will never forgive us if you're not here when she wakes up."

Angelo headed towards the nurse's station to ask where he could find Brett Collins.

***

Brett was lying in his hospital bed wondering when he could go home. He wondered if Joey was still there and if she really hated him that much that she wouldn't even come to visit while he was injured. Had the cop poisoned her mind so much against him that she would steal all her attention and take all her time? He supposed speeding up and directing the car at the dyke hadn't been the brightest of ideas but it had been a snap decision, one that he couldn't take back. All he could see in his mind was that woman having a wonderful time with his sister. She was leading her astray, taking her far away from him and the life that she should be leading. Joey was the only family he had and now she was gone and thanks to Charlie, she wasn't coming back. She may as well have moved to the other side of the world for all he saw of her. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Brett Collins?"

Brett looked up when a uniformed police officer entered his room. He scowled at the thought of more cops.

"I want to talk to you about an incident you were involved in today," the policeman said.

***

Joey, Ruby, Ross and Morag leapt to their feet when a Doctor approached them.

"Is Charlie okay?" Ruby asked.

"She's out of surgery," the man said, clasping hold of his clipboard. "And she's going to be fine. She dislocated her hip but it's back in place now. With that and a small head injury, recovery should be easy enough."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"The procedure was a little more complicated than we were expecting because she has such a tiny pelvis," the Doctor added. "That's why it took so long but then I'm sure you've encountered that with her before, when she had the caesarean."

He swallowed when he was met with blank looks.

"Charlie's never had a baby," Ruby, ever ready with words, said.

"She um, has a scar... We just assumed..."

Joey conjured up the image of Charlie's beautiful body. She did have a scar. It was just below her bikini line. Joey had noticed it the first time they'd been together. She'd asked her about it over that weekend, curious about how she'd got it. Charlie hadn't said anything about a caesarean. She said it was some other operation.

"Charlie had endometriosis when she was a teenager," Ross explained. "She had to have an operation. That's where the scar's from."

_Endometriosis_, Joey thought, _that was it._

"Oh well, anyway, she'll be coming round any minute now so you can go in and see her. Room 1B."

***

Charlie felt like she'd been run over by a truck when she blinked her eyes open. _No, wait, it was just a car,_ she remembered. She shut her eyes again and then forced them open. She scanned the room. On one side of what she could only presume was a hospital bed was her Dad and Morag. On the other were Joey and Ruby. She smiled, feeling the familiar touch of Joey's hand in hers.

"Hey," she squeaked. "What brings you all here?"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh. They'd spent four hours waiting for Charlie to get through surgery and wake up and the first thing she did was crack a joke. Charlie tried to laugh too but it hurt too much. She read the deep rooted concern in everyone's faces.

"I'm okay," she assured them. "Just uncomfortable."

She squeezed Joey's hand gently.

"Can we get you anything?" Ruby asked, gazing into Charlie's face.

"A new hip would be nice," Charlie said. "What's wrong with me?"

"You dislocated it," Ross explained. "And you have a small head injury."

"Explains the raging headache then."

She turned to Joey.

"You're quiet," she said, tugging on her hand.

"Sorry," Joey said.

She felt nervous after Ross's outburst and didn't know how to be in front of him. All she wanted to do was fling her arms around Charlie, kiss her and tell her that she loved her. But she felt guilty that it was her brother who had hurt her girlfriend. And she hated seeing Charlie - strong, protective Charlie - looking so vulnerable. She leant a little closer, resting her elbows on the metal sides of the bed.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"Maybe we should give these two some time together," Morag suggested brightly.

She ushered Ross and Ruby out of the room. Charlie and Joey watched them leave. As soon as the door was shut, Joey burst into tears.

"Sweetheart..." Charlie said gently.

She reached out her free hand and awkwardly pulled Joey towards her. Leaning over the bed, Joey buried her face in Charlie's shoulder. Charlie felt tears wet her skin as Joey cried. All the while, Joey felt terribly guilty for not being strong but the thought of losing Charlie had been too much for her to bear.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright," Charlie said.

They held each other for a long while before Charlie shifted and asked Joey to help her sit up. Between them, they worked out the mechanism of the bed and propped Charlie up. She instructed Joey to push the sides of the bed down and Joey perched on the edge so that she could cuddle her. They played with each other's fingers and Joey kissed Charlie's cheek.

"I was so scared, Charlie," Joey ventured. "I hereby forbid you to get into any kind of accident ever again, okay?"

Charlie chuckled and then winced.

"I'll do my best. What happened anyway? I didn't see or hear anything coming."

"He was speeding."

"Did you get a good look at the guy or a number plate or anything?" Charlie asked, the police officer in her taking over.

"I can tell you everything about him," Joey said sadly.

Charlie eyed her curiously.

"It was Brett. And I think he did it on purpose."

Charlie sighed.

"No wonder you're so upset."

"Guilty, you mean," Joey said.

"Why would you be feeling guilty?" Charlie asked, genuinely baffled.

"He's my brother, Charlie. And he hurt you. Because of me. It's my fault."

"Did you tell him to do it?"

"No!"

"Did you secretly take over his body, get into the car and knock me down?"

"No," Joey giggled.

"Well then. You're innocent."

"Angelo's getting his statement now," Joey said. "He's pretty much going to throw the book at him."

"No..." Charlie protested. "I'll tell him to lay off."

"Why?" Joey asked. "He deserves to be punished for what he's done to you. Charlie..."

"I don't want to cause more upset. Joey, in his warped way, he probably thought he was protecting you."

Joey snorted her disgust.

"Listen to me," Charlie said seriously. "He loves you. He doesn't show it very well but he does. And he thinks I've stolen you away and turned you into some hairy legged, dungaree and flannel wearing dyke."

"My legs are perfectly smooth, thank you very much," Joey said, sticking her nose in the air.

Charlie laughed and raised Joey's hand to her lips.

"What I mean is, he did wrong but he thought it was for the right reasons. Maybe if I don't press charges, he'll lay off us," Charlie said.

"Maybe," Joey replied, unconvinced.

She bent her head to press her lips against Charlie's.

"And by the way, when I'm fit and able, I want to sample your hairless legs. And the rest of you," Charlie murmured into the kiss.

Joey grinned and kissed her more passionately. They pulled apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Angelo!" Charlie said, a little embarrassed.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," he commented.

He moved further into the room.

"I'm alive!" Charlie said in an overdramatic voice.

Joey went to move off the bed out of politeness but Charlie held her firmly in place.

"I've charged Brett Collins with..." Angelo began.

"Un-charge him," Charlie interrupted.

"What? The guy ran you over. On purpose by the looks of it."

"I don't care. He's Joey's brother."

Angelo turned to Joey.

"Listen, Joey, I know he's family but..."

"It's not Joey's call. She wants him charged as much as you do but I don't. I don't want any hassle to come from this. I just want to get healthy and get home."

Angelo looked uncertain.

"Please?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"If that's really what you want," he said, clearly unhappy about it.

"It is," Charlie said certainly.

"Well, in that case, my work here is done. I think your family's itching to come back in."

"Send them back in," Charlie said. "Thanks, Angelo."

He waved and headed out of the room.

***

"So, where's this scar?" Ruby asked.

Day was turning into early evening and Charlie visitors were still there.

"It's nothing special, Ruby. It's just a small one on my hip," Charlie said.

"No, the one from your endi... endo..."

She struggled with the word.

"Endometriosis," Ross said.

Charlie shot him an anxious look. His look matched her. Neither was lost on Joey but she stayed silent.

"How did that come up?" Charlie asked.

"The Doctor mentioned it," Ruby said. "I don't remember you being sick. When was it?"

"It was when you were a kid. You would have been too young to remember," Charlie said dismissively.

"He thought it was a caesarean scar," Ruby said. "Do they look the same?"

"They must do," Charlie said quickly.

"So where is it? Why haven't I seen it?" Ruby asked.

Her questions were relentless and Charlie's head was being to protest.

"I don't think Charlie needs all these questions," Ross interjected.

"It's fine," Charlie lied. "Ruby, where do you think it would be?"

"Well, I'd assume here," Ruby said, patting just belong her belly button. "But I've seen you in bikinis and all sorts of stuff that would show that off."

"It's... it's lower than that," Charlie said. "It's along my bikini line."

Ruby opened her mouth.

"No, you can't see it."

Ruby smirked.

"Bet Joey knew it was there."

Joey and Charlie both blushed.

"Thanks for that, Rubes," Charlie frowned.

She didn't dare look at Ross or Morag.

"That'll teach you to be all snappy," Ruby said triumphantly.

"I've had a hard day!" Charlie protested. "You'd think I could get away with it for one day at least."

Ruby shook her head.

"You did really have to bring me into it," Joey remarked, mock-glaring at Charlie's sibling.

Charlie laughed and got caught out with a yawn.

"I think we've worn our patient out," Ross said. "Shall we take you girls home?"

He and Morag both stood to leave. Ruby climbed of her chair. Joey was still perched on the edge of bed. Charlie turned to her.

"Could you stay for a bit longer?" she asked.

"Of course," Joey replied.

***

Once the others had left, Joey climbed back onto the bed. Immediately, the girls began kissing again. Joey's tongue sought tentative entry to Charlie's mouth. It was granted immediately and Charlie let her hands rove over every part of Joey's body that she could possibly reach. She just about managed to caress Joey's backside before bringing her hands round to the front, tracing her breasts. Their breath began ragged as they sought comfort and love deep within each other, frustrated by their inability to be intimate on a hospital bed. As they kissed, Joey noticed her cheeks becoming wet. Knowing she wasn't crying, she concluded that Charlie must be. She drew away slowly, maintaining contact by resting their foreheads together.

"What's wrong?" she asked, almost inaudibly.

"Joey, there's something I need to tell you," Charlie said.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Joey's heart leapt into the throat as she began to fret over what Charlie might have to say. Were there complications from Charlie's surgery? Was she okay? Why was she looking so frightened? She forced herself to regain control and plaster a smile on her face.

"Charlie, what is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Joey, I'm so scared that you're going to hate me," Charlie admitted.

"Just tell me," Joey said. "Whatever it is, we can... we'll be okay."

Charlie held Joey's hands. She knew it was now or never. Joey was her world, she loved her more than anything and she didn't want to keep any secrets from her. She just wanted to be honest, even if it was painful. It felt strange because she had never considered sharing this part of her soul with anyone else before. Her parents and her aunt had been the only ones who knew her secret and she thought that was the way it would stay. It was one of the reasons why she had so pointedly refused to share her life too intimately with any partner. But as with everything else, Joey was different. She wanted to open up to her. Taking a breath she attempted to speak.

"I was um... I was going to um... uh... I'd been going to tell you on the boat but then... then, well, you know what happened. You were there. It's... well, this is something I've never told anyone before except for my parents and my aunt. My aunt knew. It's always been a secret but I wanted... I wanted to tell you because... because I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I don't want to tell you any lies, even by omission. I want... I want to always tell you the truth, even about the parts of myself, my life that I hate, that make me feel sick."

Joey listened intently, unnerved by how pale Charlie was. She held onto her hand, gently stroking her skin to silently reassure her that she was there and that she loved her.

"Joey, when I was thirteen, I... I um, I got pregnant."

Joey stopped her stroking motion. Charlie noticed immediately and became paler. _She hates me and she doesn't even know the worst part yet_, she thought to herself. Joey didn't speak; she just waited for Charlie to continue.

"I didn't know what to do so I didn't tell anybody until I was four months gone," Charlie told her. "I told my parents and they were really supportive. They took care of me but I couldn't... I couldn't keep the baby. I was too young and the..."

She swallowed, a lump sticking in her throat. Joey noted the tremble in her hands. More tears began to cascade down Charlie's face. Joey reached out her free hand to gently wipe them away. Charlie looked up at her fearfully, surprised that she hadn't run off already. She tried to keep speaking but she began to cough instead. Joey slipped off the bed. Charlie panicked for a moment until she realised that Joey was just pouring her a glass of water. She offered it to Charlie who shakily brought it to her lips, taking several gulps. She continued to wipe her eyes. Joey put the glass back down and hopped back onto the bed again, taking Charlie's hand once more.

"Take your time," Joey said patiently.

"What happened was..." Charlie began. "Well it wasn't... it wasn't like some romance that ended badly. I mean, I guess in a way it was but... but the thing is, it wasn't..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clinging a little tighter to Joey's hand. She wondered why it was so hard to tell Joey. It wasn't as if Joey wouldn't understand what she'd been through.

"It wasn't consensual," Charlie said quickly.

Joey felt sick as Charlie's words made a horrific kind of sense. Images of that day on the boat with Robbo flashed in her mind and she fought to chase them away, only to have them replaced by a younger Charlie in agony.

"You mean...?"

"I was raped," Charlie admitted.

Tears began before Joey could stop them. Her heart was pounding. She cast her mind back to how Charlie had been with her when she'd been attacked by Robbo and so many things made sense, including how desperately hard Charlie had worked to make Joey go to the hospital to make sure she wasn't pregnant and hadn't caught anything.

"Joey?" Charlie said meekly, when her girlfriend hadn't verbally reacted for a little while.

"Sorry," Joey said. "I just... the thought of you having to go through that, it..."

She trailed off and looked down at their hands. Charlie studied what she could see of Joey's face, trying to read her expression. Joey counted to three, forcing herself to gather her senses together. She needed to be strong for Charlie, to be supportive and understanding. She looked up.

"I'm so sorry for what you went through," she said. "It was bad enough when... But to be so young and to get pregnant. My heart is breaking for you. You must have been... And to look at you now, to see how strong you are..."

She wasn't sure she was making much sense. She had too many thoughts in her head and she was desperate to say the right thing.

"You're not disappointed in me?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"What? No! How could I be? Charlie, nothing that happened to you was your fault."

Charlie licked her lips. It meant the world to her that Joey was so validating, so forgiving.

"Is that why... why you wanted to help me so much?" Joey asked.

"Partly," Charlie said. "What happened to you brought back a lot of memories. I never... I never got justice. I never pressed charges. For me, I never got closure. It's just an old wound that got covered over but never really healed. Maybe I wanted to get justice for you so badly because I couldn't get it for myself. I wanted to protect you because I couldn't protect myself. Do you hate me for that?"

"I could never hate you, Charlie. And I understand. I never wanted to press charges, you know that. But once I'd gone ahead and he was in jail, I felt better. I felt better that he was beginning to pay for what he'd done. I know we still have the trial to go but already, I'm starting to heal. And you did that for me."

Charlie nodded, holding Joey a little tighter.

"It wasn't just that," Charlie said. "I wanted _you _to have justice, Joey. And I was drawn to you before I knew the situation. I know I approached you because you were stressed but I remember thinking then that you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. Even then, however inappropriate it might have been, there was an attraction."

Joey's mind flashed to Brett's accusation.

"Is that why you freaked so badly over Brett saying what he did?" she asked.

Charlie nodded.

"The thought of being like Robbo or Grant... the idea of being labelled as someone who could hurt another person the way that I've been hurt, the way you were... I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what to do. It made me feel disgusting all over again. All the self-hatred that came up at the time, it came rushing back."

"Grant," Joey said. "That was his name?"

Charlie nodded.

"He was... he was my boyfriend at the time. My Dad wasn't too happy about me seeing him because I was a very young thirteen and Grant had a reputation for dating girls and dumping them. A lot. But I didn't listen. I let him take me out on a few dates and I had my first kiss with him. I thought he was wonderful but sex was the last thing on my mind. I wasn't planning on sleeping with anyone for a long time. And I didn't. After that happened, I didn't go near a guy until I was twenty. And then started my spate of jumping into bed with men and not being able to stay with them, not thinking anything through. Until I met you. You changed everything."

Charlie opened her arms, asking Joey to come and lie with her. Joey shifted and rested her head on Charlie's chest. She listened to her heartbeat and felt the vibration of her voice as Charlie began to talk again.

"You were the first person to have ever made me want to open up. I've never talked about what happened with Grant. Even with my parents, after the baby was born, we stopped talking about it. During the whole thing, we talked a lot and they made me see a counsellor a few times. But other than that, I kept it all in. I shut down."

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Joey asked. "Do you mind me asking?"

Charlie swallowed. She was tempted not to share the rest of the story. Joey had been so accepting so far but she didn't know if it would continue if she told her the whole truth. Sighing, she knew she had to.

"I had a little girl. We hadn't reached any conclusions by the time I gave birth to her. We didn't know whether I was keeping her or having her adopted or anything. I think I secretly hoped that if I held her and looked into her eyes, that she'd melt all my pain away and I could look past what had happened to me. But it didn't happen that way."

Joey snuggled in tighter and took hold of Charlie's hand again.

"I was completely numb. We took her home and I couldn't do anything with her. I tried to breastfeed, thinking it might make us bond but I couldn't do it so she was a bottle baby. I just couldn't take care of her. Mum and Dad were doting grandparents. They loved her easily and I let them take over. One night, I went in to see... _her_ and I said goodbye. I went off to see my aunt and left the baby with my parents. I lived with Auntie Michelle for a year. She helped me try and get over what had happened, put me back on a steadier path. I kept in touch with my parents and they kept me updated about my daughter."

Joey furrowed her brow as she skipped a few paces ahead. The baby would be sixteen now and Charlie hadn't mentioned Ruby at all. She sat back up and looked imploringly into Charlie's eyes. Charlie looked away, realising that Joey had worked it out.

"I went home," Charlie said. "I was older and stronger and I thought I could cope. Even though we hadn't bonded, I did love her. I'd always loved her. But when I got back home, everything was different. Mum and Dad were her parents, not her grandparents. She worshipped them and I was a stranger to her. In the first year of her life, she'd come to know Mum as her Mum and Dad as her Dad. So that's how... it's how we lived. Ruby's been my sister ever since."

Joey could hardly believe what Charlie was telling her and yet, once again, things started to make sense. She'd always been over protective. She behaved as her guardian, her protector, her mother.

"Joey, please say something," Charlie begged.

"I'm just... wow. And she has no idea?"

"None. And I never want her to know. I don't see the point of shattering her world and changing everything she knows. And I don't want her to think of herself as product of... _that_."

Joey nodded slowly. She supposed it wouldn't achieve anything to tell Ruby, although she felt bad for the girl not knowing the truth. Her whole life had essentially been a lie.

"I guess you hate me now, hey? I'm just a big, fat liar."

"Well, you're not very big," Joey said with the hint of a smile. "And you're definitely not fat. And as for lying... you did what you had to do. You did your best for her. You were in an impossible situation."

Charlie smiled affectionately, grateful for Joey's gentleness.

"Do you... do you still want to be with me?" she asked nervously, hoping she knew the answer.

"Of course I do," Joey said, leaning in closer. "Charlie, I won't lie and say this isn't a big deal. It is. I feel like my head's going to explode to learn so much about you... so much painful stuff... all in one go but it doesn't change how I feel about you. It doesn't make me not want to be with you anymore."

She leant in even closer and pressed her lips softly against Charlie's. They rested their foreheads together.

"I'm in this for the long haul," Joey promised. "My heart breaks for what you went through but I'm not going to judge you for it. I feel honoured that you've told me, that you trust me enough to share this with me."

"I want to share everything with you," Charlie said. "Always."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

The following morning, Charlie woke up exhausted. She'd hardly slept. Her mind had been full of everything she had shared with Joey. Her girlfriend had been unsurprisingly shocked but she'd been supportive and kind and that had meant a lot. She felt like there was nothing they couldn't survive now if Joey could stand by her knowing her sordid past. But talking about it after such a long time keeping quiet had still been hard and provoked some nightmares. It had been a very difficult night's sleep and she was very much looking forward to coming home to Joey and spending the nights with her again. She wondered how she had slept as well. It would be the first time in a while that they had slept apart and neither was sure whether Joey would sleep peacefully without her.

***

Joey had barely slept. She'd hoped that by now, she'd be able to sleep without Charlie and although her bad dreams had lessened considerably, without the comfort of her girlfriend, she'd felt lost and lonely in bed. She was very grateful that Charlie would be coming home today. It wouldn't be a moment too soon. Wandering into the kitchen, she found Ruby making herself some breakfast. She watched her silently for a few moments, puzzling over everything Charlie had shared with her the day before. The poor girl had no idea about her true parentage. And she never would. Joey hadn't quite figured out how she felt about that yet. She wondered if Charlie was doing the right thing by keeping it from her but then she supposed it wouldn't really help anyone for Ruby to know the truth. Why change everything she knew about herself and her life? Why change her perceptions of her parents and her sister? Why allow her to know that she was the product of brutality? Ruby turned and waved good morning to Joey who came to sit at the table.

"Want some toast?" Ruby offered.

"I'd love some. Thanks."

"How was Charlie when you left her?"

"She was pretty tired."

"From making out or from her injuries?" Ruby grinned.

Joey chuckled.

"From her injuries!" Joey insisted.

Ruby raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe a little making out," Joey admitted.

Ruby set breakfast down in front of them and sat down beside who she hoped would one day be her sister in law.

"I'm glad you and Charlie are together, Joey," Ruby said seriously. "You make her really happy."

Joey blushed and bit into her toast.

"Thank you," she managed.

"I mean it. In all my life I've never seen her like this. You've brought out a side to her that I've never known. I keep waiting for her to freak and she hasn't. And honestly, I don't think she will. She's just... happy. And it looks good on her. You look good on her."

Joey blushed some more. Ruby grinned.

"Okay, I'll stop embarrassing you," she said. "But I do mean it. Thanks for making her so happy."

"It's my pleasure," Joey said.

***

Charlie looked up surprised when her father entered her hospital room.

"Hi, Dad," she greeted warmly. "I was expecting Joey."

For a fleeting moment, she worried that Joey didn't love her anymore now that she knew the truth.

"Oh, I spoke to her this morning," he said. "She's coming by later with Leah to get you home but I wanted to pop in and talk to you."

Charlie was relieved that Joey would be seeing her soon but nervous about her Dad's special trip. She was sure she knew what it was about.

"We had a close call yesterday, Charlie," he said gravely.

She looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap.

"I know."

"I think it might be time to stop telling lies, Charlie."

"Dad..."

"Let me finish. Please?"

"No, Dad, I'm not..."

"There's going to come a time when I can't be trusted to keep your secret."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Charlie insisted desperately.

"There's no 'if', Charlie. Only a when and when the time comes, there'll be no reasoning with me. You're my daughter. You're my baby girl and I want to support you, protect you. I want to love you and take care of you in every single way I can, through the hardest times. If this all comes out later instead of now, I won't be able to do that. I'll be too far down the line to know what's going on. It might even be my fault that it comes out."

"Dad, I understand what you're saying but I can't... I can't tell..."

Ross sighed. He looked at his daughter lying in her hospital bed looking every bit as frail as she had when she'd been attacked all those years ago.

"Charlie, I feel like I've done you a complete disservice by teaching you to hold your feelings in and keep secrets all your life."

"I told Joey," Charlie blurted out.

He was surprised.

"I told her. I told her everything. And she was wonderful. She was perfect. But that's enough. I don't want to tell anyone else."

"I'm glad that she was good to you," Ross said. "I think you've found someone special in her, Charlie. And I need to apologise to her because I was unforgivably rude to her yesterday when I was worrying about you."

"I doubt she'll bear a grudge," Charlie said.

It wasn't in Joey's nature.

"But if you can tell her, why can't that be the first step towards lifting the lid on this whole thing?" Ross asked.

"No, Dad," Charlie said.

Tears began to spill.

"No. No, please. I can't. I can't do this. Don't make me do this."

Ross put his hands over his daughter's, calming her as her breathing became laboured.

"Okay," he said gently. "Okay, Charlie. It's okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I just thought... I'm sorry."

***

Joey and Leah headed through the hospital and towards Charlie's room. They found her awkwardly packing her bag.

"Hey, don't overstretch yourself," Joey ordered.

Charlie turned and smiled at her guests. She limped out of the way and Joey took over packing the bag.

"How are you feeling?" Leah asked.

"In a lot of pain," Charlie admitted.

"Are you sure you should be coming home?" Joey asked worriedly.

"There's nothing more they can do for me here," Charlie said. "Besides, I want to be at home with you."

"I want you to be at home too," Joey admitted.

Leah smiled at the couple and took the bag from Joey. Charlie let Joey help her out of the room and towards the nurses' station to discharge herself.

***

Back at home, Charlie was being treated like a princess. Ruby had prepared lunch for everyone in Charlie's honour, which was especially sweet. Joey had put Charlie on the sofa with her feet up and she'd not had to get up for so much as a drink. Ross and Morag had been round to visit and so had Angelo and Amber and Joey had supplied her with many hugs and kisses. In between all the attention, she'd napped. Even though she was in considerable pain, she thought she could get used to all the special treatment.

***

The following morning, Charlie woke with a start. She looked frantically at the empty space beside her. Instantly, she panicked that Joey had left her. She ran through the events of the previous night. She'd been tired early so Joey had taken her to bed. They hadn't really talked much about her revelation. They'd really just held each other and fallen asleep in each other's arms. But now Joey was gone. Charlie winced as she attempted to get up and find her. Heart racing, she worried about where Joey might have gone to and if she could catch her in time. Suddenly, the door opened. Joey stood there with a tray.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Joey asked.

Charlie felt embarrassed and guilty.

"Charlie? Are you okay?"

Joey moved to sit the tray down on the bedside table as she rushed to Charlie's side.

"Charlie?"

"I... I thought you were gone," Charlie admitted.

"I was getting you breakfast," Joey explained. "You were crying out in your sleep and you can't take your painkillers unless you've eaten so I thought I'd give you a head start."

Charlie apologised. Joey sighed and stroked Charlie's hair. She kissed her nose and guided her back under the covers, gently setting the tray on her lap. She'd even gone to the trouble of putting a single flower from the garden in a white vase.

"I'm not leaving you, Charlie," she said softly. "You need to get your head around that, okay?"

"I know," Charlie said. "Part of me just can't understand why you'd want to stay with someone like me."

"Someone who's been through something as awful as you have? Someone who's been broken, you mean?"

Their eyes met. Charlie realised that if anyone was ever going to understand and accept her, it was Joey.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Charlie and Joey lay side by side underneath the blankets, holding hands over the top of them. They'd eaten breakfast and Charlie was feeling a little better now that she'd taken her painkillers.

"Thank you for being so good to me," Charlie said softly.

"Why would I be anything else to you?" Joey asked.

She reached out and tenderly stroked Charlie's face. Leaving her palm on Charlie's cheek, she was pleased to see her smile. Her eyes were so blue today. Joey thought they looked clearer somehow, as if Charlie's soul was unburdened when she looked at her, like there was not one single thing that could come between them.

"It's strange," Charlie said. "When I found you in that store closet, I didn't realise then that I'd met my soul mate."

Joey put her hand back inside Charlie's and she rested heavier against the pillow, still looking into Charlie's eyes.

"Me neither," she replied. "I knew I'd met someone special. That day... you saved me, Charlie. You saved me from a moment when I truly don't know what I might have done next. And you saved me from a situation I never thought I'd ever be able to escape. But I didn't know you were my soul mate. I didn't think that anyone as incredible as you would even so much as look at me."

Charlie smiled affectionately.

"I couldn't stop looking at you," she said.

Joey blushed and studied their entwined fingers, feeling suddenly shy.

"I didn't understand why at the time but it became clear soon enough. And it frightened me because I'd never so much as noticed another girl like that before. And also because our connection was deeper than anything I'd ever known. I think I knew then that the day would come when I'd have to open up and share all this with you. It terrified me. I thought I'd lose you."

"You'd have to do something pretty terrible in order to lose me, Charlie."

"Haven't I done something terrible?"

"No. Something terrible was done to you. There's a difference."

"But I've lied to Ruby for her entire life. That's a bad thing."

"It is. And part of me wants to tell you to tell her the truth..."

"Joey, I can't!" Charlie protested.

"I know," Joey said softly but firmly. "I know you can't. I understand your reasoning. And I support you. I love you. I will always support you and I will always love you. No matter what."

Charlie closed the gap between them and kissed Joey softly on the lips.

"Sometimes I've wondered what it would be like to tell her," she said thoughtfully. "I've played out in my head what words I'd use. I wonder what she'd say, how she'd feel. I have this little fantasy that she'd realise that I only did what I thought was best for her, that'd she'd forgive me and understand and that we'd be able to be mother and daughter the way we were meant to be. And it makes me so happy but then I feel like a fool because it'd never happen."

"Well, it wouldn't right away but Charlie, Ruby loves you. Eventually, she might..."

"She wouldn't. She'd never get over it."

Joey nodded, trusting that Charlie knew her sister... her daughter best.

"And I just couldn't explain the circumstances to her," Charlie continued. "I'd have to in order to make her understand and I know I'd end up telling it exactly how it was, how real and raw and soul destroying it was in order to really make her hear me. And that would hurt her. I would hate for her to know that's where... what she came from."

Joey squeezed Charlie's hands gently. She was well aware of just how hard it was to tell of a rape ordeal, let alone if you were telling it to the child who'd been created because of it. Once again, images of what Robbo had done to her below the deck of the boat flashed into her mind and she forced them away. Charlie knew the graphic details of what had happened. Joey had been forced to reveal all during her police interview. Telling the whole truth had been excruciating. She'd felt like she was reliving it.

"Did you ever talk about it?" she asked. "You know, in detail? Like I had to?"

"No," Charlie said. "I didn't press charges and I wasn't keen on opening up that way to the counsellor. Mum and Dad didn't ask for those kinds of details. I shared a little of it with Auntie Michelle but other than that, you're the only person who knows anything."

Joey supposed that everyone knew now what had happened to her. But that was because of the arrest and Robbo's second attack. She had actually only discussed it with three people – Charlie, Aden and Ruby. And again, only Charlie knew the details.

"I thought he was a nice boy," Charlie said suddenly.

Her words surprised both of them. Joey ensured she gave her partner her full attention and all the time and space to talk that she wanted.

"I mean, he had a reputation but he was so charming. He seemed like such an adult, you know? When I was around him, I felt really special. I have no doubt in my mind that he's gone on to do it again and again and I feel sick with guilt thinking about it."

"Charlie, you can't feel guilty about that..."

"But if I'd have pressed charges..."

"Why didn't you?" Joey asked. "Your Dad was a cop after all."

"I kept quiet about it until I realised I was pregnant. And I didn't know I was pregnant until I was four months gone. Up until that point I was just hoping that I could sweep it all under the carpet and forget about the whole thing. I was feeling sick and faint and stuff. It all turned out to be pregnancy related but at the time I just assumed it was stress and panic coming out."

Joey nodded. She hadn't been pregnant but she'd thrown up a lot after Robbo had raped her. Once again, Charlie's worry and concern over whether Joey could have got pregnant or picked up and infection from him flashed through her mind. She wondered, not for the first time, what she would have done if one of those things had come true. She couldn't even bear to consider it now. And she couldn't imagine what on earth she would have done if she'd have done if she'd have been thirteen. She didn't judge Charlie. She respected her.

"Dad told me that there wasn't enough physical evidence and that there was no point pressing charges because it would just be his word against mine. It hurt. It hurt a lot. It made me feel like my Dad didn't believe in me. I knew... I knew he believed what I'd told him but he had no faith in getting justice. So Grant just got off scot free after what he'd done. I'd been left with this burden, this life sentence and he got set free."

Charlie let her tears flow. Joey guided her into her arms and held her close, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Do you know what's really weird?" Charlie said when she could finally talk again.

"What?"

"One of the things that I dwelled on for the longest time was my grief over the fact that he stole my virginity. I find that strange. But I guess it helped to get mad about something, to get fixated on a detail instead of thinking about everything as a whole."

"I get it," Joey said. "And it's not an insignificant thing, Charlie. He stole your virginity. That's... that's heartbreaking. A person's first time is something they daydream about, something they always remember. It's meant to be special. He took that from you. It is something to be angry over. There's so much to be furious about. And focussing on the details, something like that, in a weird way, it does help. You can divert your pain over what was done to you by working yourself up over a smaller part of it. He stole your innocence. Robbo forced me to do something I never would otherwise have done. I'd never gone near a guy before in my life aside from the odd kiss when I was a teenager. I never slept with a man and I never planned to and now he's the one and only that technically I have."

The women held each other a little tighter, broken by their shared experience.

"When you told me the details of what happened to you," Charlie ventured. "I cried."

"I remember."

Sitting in the interview that day had been hard on both of them. They'd already bonded so much by that point, trusted each other, loved each other at least on some level even then. As Joey had told her tale, both their hearts had broken.

"It triggered so much in my head, unlocked so many things," Charlie said. "I was crying for you. I was crying for me. I was crying for every person who'd been hurt like that."

Joey's own tears began to fall slowly and silently, landing in Charlie's hair.

"So much of what you described was similar to what had happened to me," Charlie explained.

Joey's heart sank. She'd hoped that there was some way around it, that perhaps it hadn't been so violent for her.

"My body was covered in bruises like yours was from where he pulled me about," Charlie said.

She recalled Joey's shoulders especially. They'd taken a long time to heal, as had her back. In Charlie's case, she'd bruised her shoulders and wrists and Grant had damaged her hip from kneeling on her at one point, trying to keep her in place. She'd fought him the same way Joey had fought Robbo but it had done neither of them any good.

"And I felt like he'd ripped me apart," Charlie added, breaking down into tears all over again.

Joey cried harder too. She remembered using the phrase to describe the physical and mental feeling. She also remembered the feeling itself in far too painful detail. She hated that Charlie knew exactly what that felt like.

"He bullied me," Charlie said. "He pinned me down. He forced me. And then when he'd finished, he laughed at me. Then he left me to clean myself up."

They shared almost identical stories.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Charlie was sitting on the sofa watching television and feeling frustrated when Angelo knocked on the door and entered the house. It was only a couple of days later and she still wasn't mobile enough to even be on desk duty and she'd been grumbling about it ever since she'd got home. On his lunch break, Angelo had decided to come and say hello.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting on the opposite sofa.

"Bored," she complained. "Day time TV sucks if you're on sick leave."

Angelo smiled, unable to stop himself thinking how adorable she looked when she pouted.

"How's the pain?" he asked.

"Still there. I feel geriatric with all this wincing and complaining about my hip!"

_She's definitely adorable_, he decided. Every time he saw her he felt twinges of sadness and longing.

"Joey's been great though," Charlie continued, oblivious. "She brings me my pills and makes sure I don't take them unless I've eaten. And the Doctor gave me this cream to rub into the muscle and Joey does that for me too. It really soothes the pain."

Angelo felt another twinge. He wanted to be the one to look after her, not Joey. Forcing himself to remember that he was seeing May now, he plastered a smile onto his face.

"I'm glad you're being taken care of," he said. "She's not around today?"

"She had to go back to work," Charlie sighed. "But she'll be home in a few hours."

She smiled, obviously looking forward to her girlfriend getting back.

"Oh hey, I never really got a chance to ask you about your date," she said. "How did it go?"

"It was great," Angelo said brightly. "We're seeing each other properly."

Charlie beamed at him.

"That's great news, Angelo. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, she's amazing," Angelo continued. "She's the most wonderful woman I've ever known. She's beautiful, smart, funny, kind. She's the best girlfriend I've ever had. I think this might be the real thing."

He studied Charlie's face, desperate for some hint of jealousy but Charlie was still smiling. She didn't seem to have registered that he was blatantly saying he liked May more than her.

"It's so great that we've both found the ones we're meant to be with," she said.

Angelo looked down at his hands, disappointed. She really didn't care that he'd moved on. And he hadn't even moved on at all. May was lovely but she was far from 'the one'. Once you'd fallen in love with Charlie Buckton, you didn't recover. Charlie would always be the person he loved most in the world and while he could probably spend years with May, she would never truly compare.

"Yeah, it's wonderful, isn't it?" he said.

Charlie shifted, a quiet cry escaping her lips. Angelo lurched from his seat in fright.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah," she said. "It just hurts when I move."

"I really wish you'd let me arrest the guy."

"I'd prefer just to forget the whole thing."

"But..."

"Angelo, please just leave it," Charlie begged.

He sighed and sat back down. Studying her face, he saw her suddenly looking very sad and thoughtful.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

For a moment she'd got lost in her memories.

"Charlie?" he persisted.

"It's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you need me."

"It's fine," she said. "It's just some private stuff. The accident brought up a lot of issues but Joey and I are working through them."

For a moment, Angelo's heart soared.

"Are you and Joey having problems?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," she replied.

His heart sank again.

"Just some personal issues. Joey's helping me work through them. She's been amazing. She's been my rock."

***

When Ruby and Joey arrived back home, Charlie was in the middle of cooking dinner.

"Charlie, what do you think you're doing?" Joey said.

"Making dinner," Charlie replied.

The new arrivals folded their arms and frowned accusingly.

"I wanted to be helpful," Charlie explained.

She bent to take the salmon out of the oven, wincing as she did so but with her back to her girlfriend and daughter, they couldn't see her.

***

After dinner, Charlie was in a lot of pain. She was pleased to have been useful but she was beginning to think that she had done too much too soon.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I think I just need my meds," Charlie said.

Ruby jumped up and opened the drawer. She handed Charlie's pills over. Charlie tipped them out and put a couple into her mouth and swallowed them down with her orange juice.

"Thanks, Rubes."

"Do you need your cream?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, this isn't getting any better, is it?" Ruby realised, sounding concerned.

"It will," Charlie said with little conviction.

"I think we need to take you back to the hospital," said Joey.

"I can go with you tomorrow," Ruby said.

"What about school?"

"I have gym first thing," Ruby explained. "I'm sure I can miss one class in order to take my sister to the hospital. We can be back in time for my next lesson."

Both women looked set to object.

"It's better than Joey keep missing work," she added.

Charlie sighed. It was true that Joey couldn't keep skipping work for her. And she was in a significant amount of pain that the hospital was looking more and more appealing.

***

Ruby waited a little anxiously for the new Doctor, Sid to finish examining Charlie. Even though she knew it wasn't anything life threatening, she worried about her big sister. She remembered the few times Charlie had wound up in hospital in the line of duty. Those nights had been some of the worst nights of her life. To lose Charlie meant losing everything. Ever since her mother had died and especially since her father's diagnosis, Charlie had been more than her sister. She'd been her guardian, her support, her friend, her everything. Even before then really, Charlie had been especially protective of her and they told each other everything. That's why she'd been so stunned when she'd kept Joey a secret. It wasn't like Charlie to hide something from her. And Charlie was always the strong one. Serious or not, it was awful to be sitting in a hospital waiting for news. She would never admit it but there were nights, especially when her sister was pulling an all-nighter when Ruby would lay awake worrying about her. She just couldn't help it. She leapt up when the door opened and rushed inside just as Charlie was buttoning her trousers back up.

"And just to clarify, there were no complications like this during your pregnancy?"

Charlie's heart lurched. She felt like the truth was always lurking round the corner, ready to leap out at her at every turn these days.

"I've never been pregnant," she said quickly, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on Sid.

She dared not look at Ruby.

"But you've got a caesarean scar," he pointed out, not catching the urgent look in her eyes.

She launched into the well practiced explanation and silently wished that Joey or her father were here to hold her hand. Finally the Doctor seemed to either understand or believe her. He nodded and accepted what she told him.

"Okay," he said. "Fair enough. On a one to ten scale, whereabouts would you rate the pain right about now?"

"About a six," she replied.

"Well, I can give you some pain relief and we'll whip you in for another x-ray and then we'll see where we are, okay?"

"Thanks."

He headed out of the room. Ruby, who had so far remained silent, came to perch on the bed beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noting her stress.

"Yeah," Charlie lied. "I just wish this was all over and I could get back to work."

"You always were a bad patient. I remember when you got that bug when you were twenty-two and you came back to Mum and Dad's to get looked after. I swear I've never heard one person complain so much!"

"Says you!" Charlie laughed. "When you were a baby you had colic so badly you did not stop crying. All day. All night."

Charlie bit her lip hard at the memory and began to play with her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay, Charlz?" Ruby asked. "I know you're hurt but this accident seemed to have really upset you – like more than I would have expected. You seem even more upset than the storm drain incident. Although less drunk. And less having sex with Angelo."

Charlie snorted.

"I'll only be having sex with Joey for the rest of my life," she promised.

"Well that's good. Minus the visuals," Ruby remarked.

"I think I just got a reminder that everything you love can be taken away from you so fast," Charlie said softly. "It's shaken me up a bit, that's all."

Ruby reached out to hug her. Charlie relaxed into the embrace and closed her eyes.

"Well, nobody's going anywhere," Ruby said.

They drew away from each other.

"It must be pretty annoying with doctors keep asking you if you were pregnant," Ruby said.

Charlie tensed.

"It's pretty weird, hey?"

"Just goes to show that doctors don't know half of what they think they do," Charlie said quickly.

"I guess," Ruby shrugged.

***

Charlie sat back down on the hospital bed. She'd had her scan and now Ruby was waiting outside again. The girl had missed nearly half a day of school waiting around for her. Charlie had tried to insist that she leave early but Ruby had refused, mostly because she wanted to be there for Charlie and a little bit because she had no desire to go to the school. She was only human after all. Sid entered the room and began to explain her scans to her, pointing out that during the car accident, Charlie had torn a ligament. He told her that it would eventually go back to normal itself and that mostly it was just a matter of time. He prescribed her some medication and arranged for her to have some physiotherapy anyway.

"Sorry for commenting on your pregnancy by the way," he said as she prepared to leave.

She stopped, frozen in place.

"I know it happened. I'm guessing you just didn't want your sister to know."

"No," she said. "I was very young and it's a secret. I'd like it to stay that way, thank you."

"So this endometriosis thing is fabricated?" he checked.

"Yes. It was fabricated to account for the scar. I had to have a caesarean because I had such a small pelvis. It's all in my notes."

Sid nodded, marvelling at how anybody could keep something like a secret for such a long time.

"Only my father and my girlfriend know about it," Charlie told him. "It's in the past and I don't want it to ever come up again."

"I'm sorry if I put my foot in it."

Charlie smiled politely and left the room.

***

It was lunch time by the time Charlie and Ruby arrived back from the hospital. Charlie had insisted on driving there and back even though Ruby and Joey had been unsure of her getting in the car. Stubborn as ever, Charlie had got behind the wheel, despite the pain she was in and would have felt smug about the success if talking to Sid hadn't shaken her up so much. As soon as they arrived in the kitchen, Ruby set about making lunch.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to school?" Charlie asked.

"I will," Ruby said dismissively. "But there's really no point until this afternoon. We can have lunch together. You sit down and let me look after you."

Charlie smiled, sighing in defeat. Refusing to sit down, she came to stand beside Ruby to try and help. Ruby slapped her hands away.

"Would you just let me take care of you for once?" Ruby pleaded.

Charlie let her hands rest on the countertop and watching Ruby make them sandwiches, feeling touched by the affection between them. As had happened many times, she felt a longing in her heart for things to be different. She wished that she had been strong enough when she was a child to have raised Ruby as her own. She wished that she could have taken care of her, been the mother she knew she could be now. But it was too late. Over the years, she had called herself Ruby's sister so much that she'd eventually begun to believe it but deep down, she'd always felt like a mother to Ruby. She'd always loved her in that way, always yearned to be her parent and protector. But she knew she never could be.

"Hey, Charlie... could we talk now?"

"About what?" Charlie asked, pulled quickly away from her reverie.

"Me and Xave," Ruby said.

She couldn't help but grin as she eyed her sister shyly. Charlie swallowed. She wasn't sure she was up to hearing about the loss of her daughter's virginity. But she didn't want to let her down.

"Sure," she said.

"Oh, Charlie, it was amazing!" Ruby burst out, putting her knife down. "He was so sweet and gentle and romantic. It was everything I always dreamed it could be. And even though he'd done it before, he said that it was more special than anything he'd ever experienced in his life."

Charlie smiled but her lip trembled. She was happy for Ruby but sad that her little girl was growing up so fast. She was thrilled that her first time was so lovely but couldn't help but remember her own first time, the complete opposite to that.

"Well, it was all of those things until we got caught anyway," Ruby giggled.

She looked into Charlie's face and noticed the tremor of her lips and that her smile didn't meet her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you, Rubes. Everyone's first time should be that special."

"Was your first time not like that?" Ruby asked, worried.

Charlie bit her lip.

"No," she said. "No, it wasn't."

She swallowed hard. Ruby waited for more.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Ross's voice rang through the house. Both girls turned to greet him. He beamed at them.

"How did it go at the hospital?" he asked.

***

As the evening drew on, Charlie became tired and went to lie down. Ross and Morag had come round for dinner and Joey had offered to cook. With Ruby in her room studying and Morag having popped out for dessert, Ross entered the kitchen. Joey smiled cheerfully.

"Hi, Joey," Charlie's father said, sounding a little awkward. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," she said. "I think I've got it covered."

"I um... I wanted to apologise for yelling at you when Charlie was in the hospital."

He looked into her eyes, afraid of condemnation. She stopped chopping vegetables and turned to face him.

"It doesn't matter. We were all worried about Charlie – feeling protective."

"It still doesn't excuse my behaviour. I really am sorry. What happened wasn't your fault."

"Thanks. I only want to look after her."

"So do I. It's heartbreaking when you realise you can't, isn't it?"

Joey nodded and swallowed.

"She... she told me that she told you what happened," Ross ventured.

"Yeah," Joey said, feeling just as awkward as he did. "We talked about it at the hospital."

"Thank you for understanding. I know your acceptance is important to her."

"Your daughter means everything to me," Joey said honestly. "I don't care what she's done in her life, where she's come from... all I want to do is spend my life loving her and trying to heal all her hurt. I understand at least part of what she's been through and I know how hard it is to recover from. I just want to be there for whatever she needs."

Ross tried not to react to the new information that Joey really understood his daughter's pain. He said nothing but he took it to heart.

"When Charlie told me what happened, it was the worst day of my entire life. It was worse than losing her mother, worse than getting diagnosed with this awful disease. To know how badly my baby girl had suffered and to know what a permanent burden she'd been left with... I knew she'd never be the same again and I hated myself for not being able to save her."

"Charlie told me how much she appreciated the way you were there for her," Joey said honestly.

He smiled, pleased to know that and sad he'd never heard it from Charlie but then that was his own fault. He'd encouraged her never to talk about anything related to the rape or the baby.

"I wonder if she'll ever be a mother again," Ross said. "Or if that's a part of her life she'll never want to touch."

"I have no idea," Joey admitted. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"You're a lovely girl, Joey," Ross said kindly. "She's lucky to have you."

Joey blushed and returned to her vegetables, feeling shy of the compliment.

***

In the living room, having arrived home from getting dessert, Morag puzzled over the tail end of the conversation she'd heard. Would Charlie ever want to be a mother _again_? When had she ever been a mother the first time? Her mind flashed to the hospital when the Doctor had mentioned a caesarean scar. Slowly, she began to piece together a very confusing jigsaw puzzle.

***

"Hey, sleepyhead," Joey said gently.

Charlie peeked out from beneath the duvet, blinking several times. Joey crept over to neel by her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still tired," Charlie admitted. "I feel like I could sleep for weeks."

"Please don't. I'd miss you."

They kissed softly.

"Your Dad came to apologise for yelling at me," Joey said.

Charlie smiled.

"He said he was going to. He was feeling badly about it."

"I understood that he was upset. He didn't need to worry."

"He's always been one to make peace and do the right thing."

Joey kissed her again.

"I guess you must take after him."

Charlie suddenly reached out and hugged Joey tightly.

"Ruby told me all about her and Xavier today," she said. "It was hard to hear... to know how much she's growing up. But at least I can rest assured that her first time was something she'll always look back at happily."

Joey smiled.

"It's nice for her," she said softly.

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah."

"Listen, dinner will be ready in five minutes. Are you up to coming to the table or do you want me to bring you in a tray?"

"I'll come in," Charlie said.

"Okay. I'll start serving up."

She kissed Charlie's forehead and headed out of the room.

***

Ruby sat at the dinner table enjoying Joey's meal. But the atmosphere felt strangely tense. Charlie seemed sad and quiet and Morag was watching her a little too closely.

"What's going on?" Ruby finally asked.

"Nothing," Ross said cheerfully. "Joey, every time you cook for us, it's lovely."

Joey beamed.

"Thank you."

"It's lovely," Charlie agreed.

She placed her hand briefly on Joey's.

"It is," said Ruby. "Which is why it's a shame that the atmosphere is ruining it."

"There is no atmosphere, Ruby," Ross told her sternly. "Let it go."

He glanced at Morag. She'd taken him to one side earlier and asked him all sorts of questions about Charlie having a baby and now he was panicking. And the more he panicked, the more he feared her would forget himself and say something he shouldn't. It was making him edgy.

"Look, I don't understand why all this secret keeping is happening," Morag finally said, putting her fork down.

Ross tensed. So did Charlie and Joey.

"Morag..." Ross warned.

"Charlie, nobody is going to judge you."

"Judge you for what?" Ruby asked, desperate to know what she wasn't being told.

"Morag, this isn't suitable dinner conversation," Ross said.

"What isn't?" Ruby asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ruby," Charlie said tightly.

Joey just watched in silence, sure that disaster was about to strike.

"When I was a child, I had an illegitimate child," Morag told Charlie. "I thought my whole life was over but it wasn't. And neither is yours."

Charlie's eyes burned into Morag's and then into her father's. Ross looked utterly helpless.

"Look, all I'm saying is that whatever's happened in your past, Charlie, we're all here to support you. We're your family," Morag said kindly.

"You had a baby?" Ruby asked, startled.

"Ruby, I think you should go to your room," Ross suggested.

"No! Charlie..."

Charlie leapt to her feet, her heart racing.

"Fine, I had a baby when I was a teenager. I gave it away and I've had to live with it my whole life. Are you happy?"

She fled to her room. Morag swallowed and studied her plate, feeling guilty for bringing it up. Perhaps discussing it at the dinner table in front of Ruby, who had her mouth hanging open in shock, wasn't her smartest idea. Ross looked furious. Joey licked her lips, feeling awkward. Silently, she got to her feet and followed Charlie.

***

Joey found Charlie sobbing into her pillow. She slipped onto the bed beside her and gently pulled her into her arms. Charlie, her body limp, allowed Joey to hold her as she cried. She felt like her whole world was falling apart around her. She'd never wanted Ruby to know there was ever a baby at all and now, if she didn't want her to know the truth, she'd have to lie and invent some child that had never existed in order to cover her tracks. The whole thing was becoming far too complicated. Just when she'd believed a situation like she'd found herself in at thirteen couldn't possibly become more painful than it already was, it had.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

Charlie felt like everyone was looking at her the next morning. Even though Leah knew nothing about the night before, she was obviously picking up on the tension and it was clearly centred around Charlie. And Ruby couldn't stop studying her. Joey was a comforting presence but the minute Leah headed to work and Joey went for a shower, Ruby began with her questions. Naturally, she wanted to know about the baby. How old had Charlie been? Had she had a boy or a girl? Who was the father? Why had she given the baby away? Charlie had evaded her at first but Ruby had pleaded with her for answers.

"I'm just totally shocked by this, Charlie," she said. "I had no idea that this happened. Why didn't I know?"

"You were too young to have any idea," Charlie said, wishing Joey would come back and rescue her.

"I just would have expected..."

"What? More from me?" Charlie challenged. "Ruby, I don't need a lecture, okay? I've spent years living with giving my child up."

"Sorry. I wasn't judging you," Ruby said quietly.

"Look, it happened. It's over. I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Don't you love... him, her? Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy," Charlie lied.

"Did you love him?"

Charlie shrugged. Her heart was screaming that she'd loved her baby more than life itself. That she still loved her and wished more than anything she could take her time back and be the mother she always should have been.

"It's too late to love him now," she said sadly.

Standing up, she cleared the breakfast plates into the sink and began to wash them, still wishing for Joey. She felt better, safer when her girlfriend was around. Joey knew everything and she loved her anyway. Around her, Charlie had nothing to hide and nothing to be afraid of.

***

Joey finished in the shower and headed to the bedroom to get changed. Picking out her clothes, she was glad that hers and Charlie's day off coincided. It was good timing as well. Charlie would be heading back to work the following day and while she knew Charlie was desperate to come off sick leave, she was aware that she was also nervous about it. Her hip had given her a lot of trouble since the accident and Joey had been very worried. That plus all the stress of everyone finding out there had at least been a baby, even if they didn't know it was Ruby, was really wearing Charlie down. Dressed in shorts and t-shirt, Joey headed back into the kitchen. Charlie was washing dishes. Joey crept up and wrapped her arms around her. Charlie smiled and leant back into her embrace, allowing Joey to kiss her cheek. She turned around in Joey's embrace, putting her wet hands around her. They kissed gently, letting it develop. Charlie's tongue sought tentative entry into Joey's mouth. Joey gave immediate permission, allowing their bodies to press as closely together as possible. It felt like a lifetime since they had been this intimate. Their relationship had been awash with stress since the accident and all the revelations about Charlie's past.

"Let's spend today just like this," Charlie whispered.

Joey smiled, her lips still pressed against her girlfriend's.

"That sounds like a perfect idea," she replied.

***

Ruby sat in the Surf Club with Xavier. She'd recounted the whole story to him and her mind was still reeling.

"I just can't believe she had a baby and I knew nothing about it," she said, shaking her head. "And she couldn't even say that she loved him. She just... Nothing. She had nothing to say. How can you go through that and have nothing to say?"

"Maybe it's too painful for her to talk about," Xavier suggested.

"I guess. I don't know. I'm just so confused. I mean, Charlie has this son out there that none us have even met. He'd only be a few of years younger than me and she doesn't even know who he is."

***

A couple of feet away, Angelo blanched. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop exactly but he'd heard Ruby and Xavier's conversation absolutely clearly. Now his mind was reeling as much as theirs was. Charlie was secretly a mother? Had she really given birth when she was a teenager? The idea was mind boggling. It was yet another secret she'd kept. He wondered if Joey knew and if so, how long for. How was she taking it? Were these the 'personal issues' Charlie had referred to? He sighed, telling himself he should stop concerning himself so much with Charlie's life. She wasn't with him anymore and she'd made it perfectly clear that she never would be. Still he knew he'd never get her off his mind. He'd even been considering asking May to move in with him and yet all he could think about was Charlie.

***

Joey and Charlie were curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in each other's arms. Joey kissed the tip of Charlie's nose, making her giggle and return the gesture. They met in yet another gentle kiss, closing their eyes and breathing in each other's scent.

"I love you," Charlie said softly.

They kissed again.

"I love you too."

Charlie snuggled down against Joey's shoulder.

"So, do you want to tell me how it went with Ruby this morning?"

"No," Charlie said with a big sigh.

Joey stroked Charlie's shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I lied to her," Charlie admitted. "I told her I was sixteen and had a baby boy. I told every damn lie I could think of in order to prevent her from suspecting that she could be my child. As if she'd ever suspect that anyway. It's pretty outrageous really."

Joey rested her cheek upon Charlie's head, saying nothing.

"You must be disgusted by my inability to be honest," Charlie said, disgust evident in her own voice.

Joey moved and tilted Charlie's head towards her.

"Sweetheart, you're doing what you have to do," she said. "I know that."

"Maybe I should just tell her the truth."

"It might be good to let it all out in the open," Joey said honestly. "These secrets are tearing you apart. They're hurting you and if you do keep having to fabricate stuff... you might trip up."

"You think I should tell her?"

"I don't know. I do wonder if it would be if it would be everyone's best interests. But if you don't want to or if you can't... I'll understand."

Charlie swallowed, looking unsure. Joey stroked her face.

"Listen, we don't need to think about that now," she said. "I only brought it up because I didn't want to drop you in it in case Ruby asked me something."

Charlie smiled.

"Now, as you were," Joey commanded with a grin.

They kissed again.

***

Ross and Morag had lunch together. It had been a difficult day with Ross struggling more than usual with his memory. Stress made his condition worse. Morag was also feeling very guilty for bringing the whole thing up in the first place. If she'd wanted to talk to Charlie about it, she should have brought it up in private, not over dinner. It was wrong of her and she felt terrible now. She hoped she could make it up to her. But with their relationship never having been amazing, she wasn't sure she'd get the chance.

***

That evening, Belle and Aden came home quiet and subdued, alerting nobody of their arrival.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One**

On Sunday morning, Charlie woke up early and got ready for her first shift back at work. She was excited to be getting back to normal but nervous. The pain in her hip was much less, although she still had twinges now and again. Saturday had been peaceful enough, once Ruby's questions had ceased. Charlie had enjoyed snuggling up with Joey, relaxing with her, holding her and having an early night. It had been good to reclaim her sexual identity after all the old issues had been brought up. She felt safe with Joey and in all her life she had never felt so loved. Charlie was absolutely certain that she had met the love of her life and it was a relief to know that no matter what happened, not even her biggest secret and shame could drive her away. By the time she'd got out of the shower, she found Joey gone. Pulling on her uniform, she headed into the kitchen, finding her partner making her breakfast. She smiled and hugged her.

"It's the only way to start the day or so the health adverts keep saying," Joey told her cheerfully.

She guided Charlie into a chair and set her food down in front of her, complete with both a coffee and a glass of orange juice.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Charlie wondered aloud.

"You never did anything that bad but I'm grateful you put up with me anyway," Joey remarked.

She moved to start doing the dishes but Charlie caught her, holding her in place. Joey bent to kiss her lips.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Charlie said sincerely.

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Joey replied.

***

Once Charlie had left for work, Joey busied herself with housework until her phone rang. She smiled when she saw Aden's name on the screen of her mobile.

"Hey, stranger," she greeted.

He and Belle had been on their honeymoon for a few weeks. She'd missed her friend.

"Hey," he replied.

She frowned. He didn't sound good.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Belle has even less time than we thought," he told her, his voice breaking. "Can I see you?"

"Of course."

***

Charlie was desk bound for at least the first week. She supposed she didn't really mind. At least she was back doing a job she loved. And Watson had been incredibly sweet, plying her with coffees. She'd even bought her in a muffin to welcome her back. It was ever so kind of her. She looked up when Angelo knocked on her door.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey, how's your first day back going?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty good," she told him. "Just catching up with everything I missed. How are you?"

"Fine," he said, nodding and taking a seat across the desk from her.

"How's May?"

"Yeah, she's good. I'm actually thinking of asking her to move in with me."

"Wow! That's pretty quick!"

He hoped he detected some kind of jealousy in her words and waited for more but there was none.

"Maybe you, Joey, May and I should go on a double date sometime," he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Charlie said, flipping through a file. "I'll ask Joey."

"I uh..."

Angelo shifted. Charlie looked at him curiously.

"I heard about your baby."

Charlie blanched.

"What?"

"That you um... had a child."

"Where did you hear that?" Charlie asked sharply.

"From Ruby."

"She spoke to you?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, what exactly?"

"I heard her talking to Xavier," Angelo admitted.

"You eavesdropped on my sister's conversation about my past?" Charlie accused.

"I didn't mean to."

"And you're bringing it up with me because...?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it."

"Why would I want to talk about it, Angelo?" Charlie snapped.

"I thought you might need support, that's all."

"I have all the support I need, thank you."

Charlie looked back down at her paperwork.

"Charlie, I thought we were friends."

"We are but I don't want to talk about that kind of thing with you. And I'd appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut about my personal life."

"I will! I wouldn't dream about mentioning it to anyone. I just wanted to be there for you, Charlie," Angelo said.

Charlie put her pen down.

"Angelo, I appreciate your support and your friendship but my past isn't up for discussion. I don't want to talk about it with you and I'm horrified that you even know about it," Charlie said, hoping she didn't sound too harsh.

He looked down, cursing himself for mishandling the whole thing.

"I just thought you and I were close enough to trust each other with that kind of thing," he said. "We're more than friends, Charlie. We always will be."

"We're just friends," Charlie corrected him.

"You'll always mean more to me than that."

"And you'll never mean more to me than that."

Angelo stood and left the room. Charlie sighed and got on with her work.

***

Joey and Aden sat on the beach together. Belle had wanted to tell Irene, Geoff and Annie her news by herself. Respecting her wishes, Aden had ventured out with Joey, needing some time with to talk about the honeymoon – both the good and bad aspects of it - with his best friend. So much had happened in his absence. He could hardly believe that Roman had been arrested and Nicole was living with Miles. Guilt plagued him that he hadn't been around and he wondered why nobody had contacted him. Joey had insisted that nobody had wanted to bother him while he was celebrating his marriage to Belle but he still felt bad about it. Roman had left him the house but Morag and Ross were temporarily staying with him for as long as they were in the Bay. He assumed that they'd stuck around because of Charlie's accident and Joey had chosen not to correct him. While she knew it rarely took long for word to get around about these types of things but she wasn't about to speed up the process. Besides, right now she needed to just sit and listen to her friend talk. He'd been there for her at the worst time of her life and it was her turn to return the favour to him.

***

Ruby was in the Diner with Xavier when Geoff and Annie entered. She waved cheerfully. They approached but didn't smile.

"What's up, guys?" she asked worriedly.

Sitting heavily in their chairs, Geoff was the first one to speak.

"It's Belle," he said. "She's um... she told us today that um..."

"She's dying," Annie said quietly.

***

Angelo was in a bad mood. He was angry with Charlie for shooting him down when he'd only wanted to be her friend. It was like she'd completely forgotten about their history, like he meant nothing to her now that she had Joey. He wondered yet again if, had she not been with Joey, they could have been together now that he was back in town. Would she have ever been able to love him again or perhaps for the first time? Would he have been the one who could have supported her through this revelation? Could he ever have been 'the one'? Finishing his shift, he headed over to see May, deciding once and for all to move their relationship on. He was going to ask her to move in with him.

***

When Charlie arrived home, she found Ruby staring blankly at the television.

"Hey," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"No. Did you hear about Belle?"

Charlie sighed and sat down beside her.

"I um... I knew a few weeks ago," she admitted. "At the wedding."

"What?" Ruby squeaked, turning the television off.

"Aden told Joey and I," Charlie explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby frowned, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologised. "It wasn't my place to say."

"I guess you're pretty good at not telling me stuff," Ruby snapped.

She instantly regretted it, especially when she saw the wounded look on Charlie's face. She watched her older sister look down before pushing herself up out of her chair and begin to move towards her bedroom, presumably to get changed out of her uniform.

"Sorry," Ruby called after her. "That was mean of me. I shouldn't have said that."

"Ruby, I did what I had to do," Charlie said, not turning back to face her but pausing in the doorway.

"I know. Or at least, I think I know."

"It was a painful, complicated situation," Charlie told her. "I was in no fit state to raise a child even if I wanted to. I just couldn't."

"Do you regret giving him up?"

"Sometimes."

"Would you ever want to try and find him? Find out what you've missed out on?"

"No," Charlie sighed.

She wanted the conversation to end here.

"I don't understand how you can just forget about him," Ruby said.

"I forget because I have to, Ruby," Charlie said.

She walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

***

Over dinner, Morag and Ross wondered if they ought to head back to the city. Charlie was back on her feet, if a little stressed out and they worried that they were crowding Aden and Belle during a time when the couple needed to be alone together.

"And I feel badly about putting my foot in it about Charlie and her little boy," Morag added.

"Little boy?" Ross asked, utterly confused.

"Yes."

"Charlie didn't have a little boy. She had a little girl," he said, as if she were daft.

"But she said..."

"Morag, why are you being so silly? She had a little girl. You know her! Charlie's little girl is Ruby!"

Ross shook his head and chuckled before continuing on with his meal, oblivious to the way his wife stared at him.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Charlie was tired by the time she arrived home from work. It had been a long day and she was shaken up by the fact that Angelo knew about her baby. All her fears momentarily faded away from her when she spotted Joey singing to herself in the garden. Her partner was enjoying the sunshine and mowing the grass, singing loudly enough to be heard over the motor. Charlie stopped to watch her rocking away to Pink who was obviously blasting away in her earphones. Turning the lawnmower around, Joey stopped in surprise when she saw Charlie standing at the end of the path. She turned the machine and her iPod off.

"And just how long have you been standing there watching me?" she asked.

"You can't blame me for checking you out," Charlie said. "I'm only human after all."

Joey blushed. Even after their months together, she wasn't quite used to being paid daily compliments such as these. They still took her by surprise. Charlie stepped up to her and she was welcomed home with a hug.

"How was your day back on the force as a big, crime fighting hero?"

"I kicked the arse of many bulky files," Charlie confirmed.

Joey pretended to swoon, landing in her girlfriend's arms. Charlie giggled and kissed her.

"How was everything? Seriously?" Joey asked.

"Okay," Charlie replied, feeling more sober. "Will you be done soon?"

"Yeah, I just have a little more to go. You get changed and I'll be in."

Charlie nodded and kissed Joey's cheek before heading inside the house.

***

Morag was thoughtful. She kept turning over her new piece of information in her mind. How could Charlie be Ruby's mother? It didn't make any sense. There was hardly a big enough age gap between them for it to be true. Charlie would have had to have been barely a teenager herself to have given birth to the girl. Had she really started sexual activity that young? And how could she had have lived all these years passing her daughter off as her sister? How could she live with that? How could Ross and his wife have coped with raising their granddaughter as their own child? The thought made her sick. It was such a tangled web of lies. Charlie was hardly the first young girl to get herself into trouble. Why take such drastic, twisted action to hide a mistake?

***

Joey finished her gardening and headed into the bedroom.

"Well, I timed this absolutely perfectly," she smirked when she found Charlie in her underwear.

Charlie smiled and waved the tube of cream at her.

"Are you hurting?" Joey asked worriedly.

"A little," Charlie admitted. "It's been a long day of sitting."

"Well, you should lie down then," Joey decided, taking the tube.

Charlie obeyed and Joey gently massaged the cream into her hip. She secretly enjoyed the contact and the opportunity to take care of her. Charlie had always been the strong one in their relationship. She'd always been the one who'd been the care giver, the one who'd comforted her during nightmares, protected her, loved her and held her. It felt good to be able to give some of that back. When she'd finished, she put the lid back on and came to lie beside her, resting her hand on Charlie's tummy.

"So, tell me about your day," she said.

"Boring. Oh, except for the part where Angelo demanded I tell him all about the baby."

"What?" Joey almost yelled. "How does he even know?"

"He overheard Ruby talking to Xavier."

Charlie closed her eyes.

"I was pretty rude to him," she admitted. "I just felt so… I don't know. I don't want anyone to know about this. The more people that know, the more I have to deceive people. And I don't want to lie, Joey. But I can't tell the truth. Nobody can know about what happened to me and who my child is. And Ruby especially can't know. I can't do it to her. Or myself."

"It'll blow over," Joey said softly, hoping that she was telling the truth.

She kissed her gently. Charlie closed her eyes and gave everything to the kiss. All she wanted was to lose herself in Joey and forget about the world.

"Anyway," she said. "I just want to forget about that now."

"And what do you want to think about instead?" Joey asked, a smile teasing her lips.

"All about you," Charlie confirmed.

***

Angelo's shift finished but still he remained at work. He typed Charlie's name into the computer, determined to find anything he could. Feeling guilty for going behind her back, he just had to know what secrets his ex-girlfriend was hiding. Surely there must be something.

***

Charlie and Joey lay curled up in bed together, relaxed and happy. Despite all the pressure of everything around them, they felt closer than they had ever been. Cuddling Joey close, Charlie wondered how she would ever have coped if all this was happening and she wasn't with the woman she loved. What would have happened if things had turned out differently? Would she have even survived this far without her? What if she hadn't met her? What if she'd met her and lost her? How would she have dealt with things if she hadn't had Joey to turn to and confide in? Joey had taught her a lot about trust and opening up. She'd taught her a lot about letting go and not hating herself. It felt good to give into someone completely and not rely solely on herself. Life felt hard at the moment but she also felt strong and capable, like she could do anything so long as she had Joey by her side and in her arms. Nothing felt impossible right now, even if it felt difficult.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

Sitting at the Diner, having skipped out on breakfast in order to meet Xavier before school, Ruby was still pondering the recent revelations about Charlie. Her older sister had always been so maternal, at least with her. She'd always looked out for her and protected her, was far too good when it came to discipline and sniffing out a lie and Ruby had always thought she would one day make an excellent mother. So now, knowing that she already had a son out there that she had no intention of getting to know, she was confused. It just didn't make any kind of sense. How could she not love him? How could she not want to be his mother? How could she have given him away to a couple of strangers?

***

At lunch time, Charlie headed down to the docks to see Joey and abduct her for lunch. It had been a long and tedious morning and she was desperate for her shift to be over so that she and Joey could go to rehearsals, lose themselves in _Romeo and Juliet _and forget about the world for a little while. Waiting patiently on the wharf, she looked at the trawler, hoping for a glimpse of her girlfriend. Sure enough, Joey appeared, waved at her colleagues and hopped over the side.

"Charlie!" she said, seemingly delighted. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd treat you to lunch," Charlie explained.

Joey beamed and rewarded her with a kiss. Together, they headed off to the Diner.

***

Angelo had been busy for several days trying to find out what was going on with Charlie. He knew he should leave it; if she wanted her to know then she'd just tell him. But she hadn't. And he doubted that she ever would. They hadn't been a couple for long, back before his life had turned to sheer hell, but Charlie had never struck him as being the most open of people. She'd always kept her emotions under control, never been too forthcoming with words and generally kept her cards close to her chest. Perhaps that was why her relationship with Joey bothered him so much. He was certain that Joey heard all of Charlie's secrets, that she opened up to her, shared her life completely with her. He was sure they did everything together that he had always longed to do with Charlie but would now never get the chance. His phone rang. It was May. Ignoring it, he continued his quest on the computer, researching Charlotte Buckton's past.

***

Charlie and Joey sat down in a corner booth together waiting for their food. Charlie smiled as Joey chattered about her day. Even working on a fishing trawler five days a week, Joey still got overexcited at the prospect of being out at sea. Charlie thought perhaps they could go out on Alf's boat sometime soon and spend some time together. That was what they had been trying to do when Brett had run Charlie over with his car. Joey plan had been to take a trip down memory lane. Their first kiss had been out on the water in that boat. Charlie had been so startled, she'd considered swimming back to shore. Joey had beaten herself up, feeling like she had done something terrible but Charlie hadn't been able to stop herself from offering comfort. And they'd begun their tentative efforts at a relationship from there.

"I'm rambling and boring, aren't I?" Joey frowned, noting the far away expression on her girlfriend's face.

"No," Charlie replied quickly. "Not at all. I like it when you get caught up talking about boats. It makes me happy."

"It makes me geeky."

Charlie laughed softly and reached for Joey's hand across the table.

"It makes you adorable," she corrected. "And you got me thinking about our first kiss."

Joey grinned, immediately thinking about it too. It had been the best moment of her life, or at least the first of many.

"That was a very good kiss," she said quietly.

Instinctively, Charlie leant across the table and captured Joey's lips with her own. Drawing away, they smiled at each other.

"And so was that."

***

Ruby, Xavier, Nicole, Geoff, Jai and Annie entered the restaurant deep in conversation. Nicole had broken up with Trey when he'd released a tape of them having sex to the school and her friends were rallying round to cheer her up. Spotting Charlie and Joey in the corner, Ruby excused herself to go and say hello.

"Hey, Rubes," Joey said cheerfully.

"Hey," Ruby replied. "Do you mind if I go over to Nicole and Jai's tonight?"

Charlie nodded.

"That's fine. We're going to be at rehearsals anyway."

"When's the big performance, by the way? You keep avoiding the question."

"Because I have no intention of you coming to see it," Charlie said quickly.

Ruby looked aghast.

"How could I miss out on my sister's debut?" she asked. "_Both _my sister's debuts?"

Joey grinned, thrilled to be included.

"It's in a couple of weeks," Joey told her.

"Joey!" Charlie complained.

"Great!" Ruby beamed, putting an arm briefly around Joey's shoulders.

"How's Nic?" Joey asked.

After the night Joey had been forced to crash on the couch at Roman's, the two had bonded. Nicole was a nice girl with a good heart and Joey hated to think of everything she had lost. Just as she thought she was happy again, she'd been let down. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. And she was taking Belle's illness very hard.

"She's coping," Ruby said. "We're cheering her up as best we can but what with this Trey thing and with Belle..."

"I'm sure you're helping," Charlie said softly.

Moving away from them, Ruby headed back to her friends to enjoy her lunch. Charlie exhaled loudly.

"That was okay, right?" Joey said.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that she'll let the whole baby thing go and we can just breeze past it and get back to normal," Charlie replied.

Joey nodded. She still wondered whether keeping secrets was the best thing to do but she respected and understood Charlie's decision.

"Here's hoping," Joey said.

***

At home, Morag and Ross continued their routine. With her husband becoming more forgetful lately, Morag was struggling to cope. She had tried to talk to him about Charlie's secret but after his brief moment of forgetfulness, he had firmly stuck to the story. Charlie had had a baby boy and given him up for adoption because she was too young to be a mother.

***

Angelo sat up a little straighter when Charlie walked back into work. She eyed him curiously. He looked like he'd been caught with his hands in the biscuit tin. Walking over to lean on the desk, she asked him if he was alright.

"Yeah," he said. "I just feel like my mind's about to explode from paperwork."

She smiled, knowing the feeling. Turning, she headed back into her office. Angelo stared after her. Having done several illegal and immoral searches, he'd discovered that Charlie had been raped as a teenager. That's how she'd got pregnant. It was startling. He felt like he was seeing the woman he was in love with in a whole new light.

***

After dropping Amber home, Charlie and Joey headed back to their own house. Rehearsals had been good but long and at the end of it, they had run through almost the entire show. There were still some issues and points of forgetfulness amongst the cast but generally, it was shaping up to be a good show.

"Hey, guys," Leah greeted from where she was watching television.

"Hi," Charlie and Joey said in unison.

"Good night?"

"Yeah, pretty good," Charlie confirmed. "Is Ruby home yet?"

"Yeah, she got in a few minutes ago and headed right to bed," Leah said.

"We're going to hit the hay too," the police officer told her housemate.

Taking Joey by the hand, Charlie led Joey into the bedroom. After changing into their night clothes, the couple tucked themselves under the covers.

"It has been such a long day," Charlie complained.

Joey snuggled into her and kissed her softly.

"I'll just let you sleep then," she said.

As she turned away, Charlie gripped her arm, holding her in place.

"It hasn't been that exhausting."

Wrapping their arms around each other, they kissed, immediately letting it deepen.

***

A week later, Joey was at work when her phone rang. It was Aden. She'd spent a lot of time with him since his and Belle's return from their honeymoon. Belle was becoming weaker and weaker and it was hitting her friend hard. Joey and Charlie had gone round to see both of them a couple of times and Joey had taken Aden off to the beach once every few days just to give him room to breathe, cry and gather his thoughts.

"Aden?" she said when she couldn't hear a voice on the other end of the line.

"She's gone."

***

Days passed in a blur as Joey devoted all her efforts to helping Aden, Irene and Nicole arrange the funeral. The effects of Belle's death had reverberated through the town. Angelo felt sad but lacked permission to grieve and those closest to her were struggling to keep it together. The morning before the funeral, Ross, Morag, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were sitting down to breakfast together.

"Charlie?"

Ruby's tone made Charlie's heart sink. She only said her name like that when she was either after something or broaching a subject she knew Charlie didn't want to talk about. They made eye contact and Charlie waited for whatever was coming next.

"I know you didn't want to talk about it but..."

Joey watched Charlie tense. She could also tense what was coming.

"Don't you ever want to find your son?"

"Ruby, I don't think this is appropriate breakfast conversation," Ross interjected.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said. "I just... I can't get my head around how easily you can forget him."

Charlie swallowed, comforted only by Joey's hand which found its way into hers under the table.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"I've just been thinking, with Belle's death and everything... isn't life too short to waste it?"

Charlie just stared at her.

"If you found him now, you could still build a life with him."

"I don't want to build a life with him," Charlie said shortly.

"But..."

"Ruby, I'm sure Charlie has her reasons and it's not our place to push the issue," Morag said.

Charlie looked up at her sharply. She met Morag's gaze and it said more than a thousand words.

"Let it go."

Ruby hung her head and shrugged.

"I just thought..."

"I'm going to go to work," Charlie said, scraping her chair back and hurrying towards the door.

"I'll see you out," Joey said, chasing after her.

In the safety of the outside, Joey forced Charlie to turn around and look at her.

"Charlie..."

"Joey, she knows!"

"Who? Ruby? Ruby doesn't know anything," Joey said certainly.

"Morag. She knows."

"Charlie, she was just defending you," Joey insisted. "She probably still feels really bad about kicking off this whole thing. It doesn't mean..."

"You didn't see the way she looked at me," Charlie said.

Joey chewed her lip hurriedly.

"She knows," Charlie said unhappily.

Joey held both her hands and Charlie fell against her shoulder. Joey held her tight.

"I have to go to work," Charlie said, drawing reluctantly away.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Angelo stared over his desk at Charlie. She was as beautiful as ever, studying some notes and wearing her uniform with her usual style. He could hardly believe what she had been through and he was desperate to comfort her. But last time he'd tried to offer her friendship, she'd turned him down rather harshly. When he'd agreed to come back to Summer Bay, Charlie Buckton had been the one person that he had been looking forward to seeing. It had taken a while for her to be civil to him, to accept that he was back, but he had always held out hope that she would let him back into her life. And she had. She'd protected him, stood up for him, and saved him from himself and Tony at the edge of that cliff. She'd seen him professionally and socially and it meant a lot to him although he knew he would always want more from her. She was the single most beautiful woman he had ever known, inside and out. And now that she was obviously stressed out and struggling, he desperately longed to be the one that Charlie turned to. He hated that Joey was in her life, that she was taking his place. He was sure that it should be him in Charlie's arms and in her bed. If Joey wasn't around then he was sure that he and Charlie would get back together. He wondered if it would ever turn out that way.

***

Morag was collecting a take away lunch for herself and Ross from the Diner. Her husband was having a bad day and needed some looking after.

"Oh, hi, Charlie," she said, turning to leave and coming face to face with her daughter in law.

"Hi," Charlie said tightly.

Morag sighed. Charlie clearly hadn't forgiven her for bringing the baby issue up even though Morag had been as supportive as possible ever since, especially since she'd discovered the whole truth. Charlie chewed her lip and asked Morag to sit down with her for a moment. Finding their way to a table Morag studied the police officer's face, wondering what was on her mind.

"Morag, you know, don't you?"

"Your Dad let it slip during one of his less aware moments," Morag confirmed.

Charlie nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone," she pleaded, hoping that she could trust her.

"I'm not planning to. But don't you think you should?"

"I've told Joey. And that's it. Ruby doesn't need to know. It'll only hurt her."

"You're denying her the chance to know who she is and where she comes from," Morag pointed out.

"I'm not. Ruby knows who she is. Who parented her doesn't change who she is now," Charlie argued. "Bringing up the past will do nobody any good. Please trust me."

Morag offered up her hands in defeat.

"You're secret is safe with me," she said, getting to her feet.

***

It had been a long week what with Belle's funeral and the stress in their lives. Joey had devoted a lot of her time to Aden, which wasn't easy considering he didn't want to talk to anyone about his feelings. Still, her attention was relentless. There was no way she was going to let her friend close up and push other people away. Morag had been particularly caring towards him as well and Nicole had at least started off supportive. Now, it appeared that she was losing herself in her own grief and sadness. Charlie had reported a drunken incident that Watson had had to sort out, ending with Nicole being sick on her shoes. And she'd been seen with Liam, Belle's junkie ex-boyfriend. Ruby and Joey were particularly worried about her but like Aden, Nicole was difficult to reach. Between caring for their friends, trying not to fret about Charlie's secret and practising for their performance; both Charlie and Joey were exhausted. One thing that Charlie was enjoying however, was their closeness. She'd been through enough ordeals in her life that she'd essentially had to cope with by herself. She hadn't been in relationships long enough to have that kind of support, comfort and love. Opening up to people had never been a possibility until she met Joey. Now, when they curled up in bed together each night, they told each other all about their day and anything that was bothering them. Another thing that Charlie was in a little turmoil over was the way Angelo was looking at her these days. He seemed to always have his eyes on her, searching her and trying to convince her to open up to him. But she didn't want to. She only wanted to open up to Joey. Falling into bed after a night's rehearsal, Charlie kissed Joey tenderly. Smiling, Joey kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close. Charlie's hands worked their way underneath Joey's t-shirt. Joey giggled and relished Charlie's exploration. Charlie buried her face in Joey's neck, kissing her and gently nipping her flesh while her hands developed a life of their own. Joey slipped her own hand between Charlie's legs, stroking her over her shorts. Charlie kissed her harder and tugged her t-shirt off so that she could pay more attention to her breasts. Joey happily complied and allowed Charlie to remove her bra too. Moving to straddle her, Charlie looked into Joey's eyes.

"I officially couldn't live without you," she declared.

Joey blushed and beamed at her.

"And I couldn't live without you," she confirmed.

"And I couldn't live without these," Charlie grinned before her mouth descended on Joey's left breast, her hand continuing to play with her right one.

***

The following evening, with Charlie working late, Joey and Ruby decided to have dinner together.

"Joey?"

Joey eyed her curiously. She had learnt that tone of voice as well as Charlie had.

"Did you know about the baby? You know, before Morag announced it."

A knot quickly formed in Joey's stomach. This was not something she wanted or should talk about, especially not with Ruby.

"Did you?" Ruby urged.

"Yes, I did," Joey said. "Charlie told me after the car accident."

"Weren't you shocked?"

"Well, of course I was but I'm not going to judge her for it," Joey said.

"I'm trying not to," Ruby said. "It's just hard. I don't understand why she doesn't want to know him."

"Ruby, she's been through a lot. Having to give your kid away when you're pretty much a kid yourself is a big deal," Joey said. "It's perfectly normal that Charlie just wants to forget all about it. It hurts her to think about it."

Ruby frowned.

"Have I been putting too much pressure on her?" she asked.

"Well, it'd be better if you stopped asking," Joey reasoned. "She's not finding the questions easy."

Ruby nodded and sighed.

"I just hate thinking I've got a little nephew out there that I'll never know," she said.

"I know. But this is about how Charlie feels, not the rest of us."

"I feel bad for him too," Ruby added. "I mean, not knowing your family, who your Mum is. It must be really hard for him. If it was me, I'd want to know. I'd want to find out where I came from."

***

That night, as Charlie and Joey finally attempted to settle down to sleep, Joey broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

Charlie shifted onto her side, leaning into her partner and holding her hand.

"I um... I had a chat with Ruby today."

Charlie tensed and closed her eyes.

"She wanted to know what I knew about the baby."

"You didn't...?"

"Of course not. Don't be silly. Besides, I think she would have tackled you about it by now."

Charlie nodded. That was certainly true.

"She kept saying that she felt bad for the baby, not knowing where he came from. She said she'd want to know if it was her."

Charlie's eyes widened. She took a breath.

"You think I should tell her, don't you?"

"I don't think it's doing you any good keeping secrets," Joey ventured. "And if Ruby were to find out some other way... if your Dad let it slip to her like he did to Morag or something like that. It'd be awful if she found out by accident."

Charlie nodded and sank against Joey's body. Joey held her close.

"Let's talk to her tomorrow," Charlie decided. "Will you be with me when I do?"

"Of course I will. Whenever you need me, I'll be there."


	65. Chapter 65

_Hi everyone. And so it begins... the big reveal! IJKS xx_

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

Charlie had been nervous all day. Leah would be at work that evening and VJ was staying with Stella. Charlie and Joey had arranged with Ruby for them to have dinner together at home. What Ruby didn't know was that Charlie was planning on telling her the whole truth about her parentage. Charlie was terrified but Joey was reassuring. Neither of them knew how tonight was going to turn out but both had agreed that it was for the best. Charlie didn't want to keep lying, especially now that Ruby had expressly said that if it was her in the position of her 'nephew' then she would want to know who her mother was.

"Penny for them."

Charlie looked up from her daze when Angelo put a coffee down in front of her. She smiled gratefully and he took it to mean that he was allowed to sit down.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No. It's something I have to deal with myself."

Angelo wondered if it was connected to the painful past he had found out about. He also hoped that perhaps Charlie was having some kind of problem with Joey. If she needed comfort, he would be right there.

"Well, if you need me, I'm here," he said.

She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry I've been closed off lately. I just panicked when you'd found out about the baby. It wasn't something I ever wanted anyone to know. But I'm grateful that you care. You do mean a lot to me, Angelo."

He smiled back, thrilled.

"And you mean a lot to me," he said.

***

Joey worked hard all day, taking her lunch break with Aden and feeling nervous about what was ahead of her, Charlie and Ruby that evening. Telling Ruby the whole truth would be very hard on Charlie and Joey was just hoping that she would be strong enough to look after them both. Charlie and Ruby had been so amazing to her, welcoming her into their family, loving them in their different ways and giving her the opportunity to trust and laugh again. She hoped that they could all work through it together. She was the first to arrive home and jumped in the shower immediately. Once she was washed and dressed, Joey headed into the kitchen to start preparing the dinner she had promised to cook.

***

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight?" Xavier asked as he and Ruby walked away from school.

"Can't," Ruby told him. "I'm duty bound to having dinner with Charlie and Joey. I think they want to do some kind of bonding or something. Charlie's been so busy lately with work and the play and everything. I think they want to get caught up and remind me that they love me."

Xavier smiled. As much as he adored his brother, Hugo was never one for emotions and things like that. He certainly wouldn't arrange something nice like Charlie and Joey had, although Martha did try. Hugo was a lot nicer now that he was in love.

"Well have fun," he said.

***

Charlie arrived home from work to find Joey submerged in kitchen chaos.

"You've been busy!" she commented, coming over to wrap Joey up in her arms.

They kissed softly.

"How was your day?" Joey asked.

"A little fretful. I made some progress with Angelo."

"That's good," Joey said, knowing that her girlfriend had been feeling uneasy around him lately.

"And how was your day?" Charlie asked.

"A little fretful too," Joey admitted. "I had lunch with Aden. He's still so low. I wish there was something I could do for him."

"You're there for him," Charlie said, kissing the tip of her nose. "That's what counts."

Drawing closer, they kissed, only to be interrupted by Ruby.

"Do you two ever leave each other alone?" the teenager grinned.

"We've been apart all day!" Joey protested.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, great! I'm going to go get changed. Don't start without me!"

Ruby skipped off to her room. Charlie and Joey exchanged nervous glances.

***

With dinner served, Charlie, Joey and Ruby sat down to their meal.

"This is delicious!" Ruby said. "You're officially the cook of the family."

Joey smiled and blushed. No matter how regularly they came, she still wasn't quite used to receiving so many compliments. Charlie and Ruby were always so keen to praise each other and her. It felt good to be part of such a family. She just hoped that tonight wouldn't wreck everything. As they ate, they chatted about their days. Ruby threw in the odd teasing comment, dripping with sarcastic humour.

"So, what's dinner in aid of?" Ruby asked when they'd finished eating. "We never make special food plans."

Charlie glanced at Joey and swallowed hard.

"Ruby, there's something I need to tell you," she said.

Ruby gave her sister her full attention.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"It's fine," Charlie said, nodding. "It's just... um... well, uh..."

Her heart was racing and she couldn't get the words out. Her palms began to sweat. Joey reached for her hand.

"Ruby, I didn't have a son," Charlie eventually said, just about managing to meet the younger girl's frightened gaze.

"Well then why did you...?"

"I had a daughter."

Ruby's bewilderment became even more apparent as she wondered why she would lie about the gender of her child.

"And the reason I've not gone looking for her is that I've been around for her entire life."

"Charlie, what are you talking about?"

"Mum and Dad adopted her," Charlie said, her voice shaking with nerves.

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" Ruby repeated, her voice becoming more urgent.

She was putting the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind but they were horrifying and she was desperate for Charlie to prove that it wasn't what she thought it was. Charlie took a deep breath and squeezed Joey's hand so hard they were both worried she might break it.

"Ruby..." she said tearfully. "You're my daughter."

Ruby's eyes bulged. She stared at the woman she had always called 'sister' in utter disbelief.

"Charlie, take that back," she said, her stare becoming a glare. "Why are you making something like this up?"

"Ruby, I'm not making it up."

"You think this is funny? Is this some kind of practical joke?"

She desperately hoped it was.

"I wish it was," Charlie admitted. "But it's not. I'm sorry."

"You are not my mother," Ruby said.

She got to her feet and began to back away.

"Ruby..." Charlie said, getting up as well.

"Get away from me!" Ruby warned.

Charlie stopped in her tracks.

"Ruby, please sit down and listen to me," she begged.

"Listen to what? Listen to you explain that you lied to me for my entire life?"

"Ruby, that's never what we meant to do," Charlie promised.

"Well that's what you did. You lie to me for sixteen years – elaborately – and then you sit me down to some dinner and tell me you're my mother, not my sister... that my whole life has been a lie?"

"Ruby, if you sit down, you and Charlie can talk," Joey ventured.

"Did you know about this?" Ruby asked.

"Charlie told me a little while ago."

"You're both liars!" Ruby declared. "I hate you!"

With that, she turned and fled. Charlie began to charge after her, calling her name.

"Give her time to calm down," Joey instructed, moving to hold Charlie gently round her waist.

Charlie turned round in her arms, collapsing against her shoulder and crying. It had gone as badly as they had both feared.


	66. Chapter 66

_Just as a side note, I've made Charlie thirteen when she had Ruby. It really irritated me on the show that they messed around with the ages. First they said she was fourteen, then they said she was fifteen and neither of those ages match how old she was originally intended to be. Being a Charlie fan, obviously, I remember her telling Roman she was 26 when she first arrived in 2008 so she'd only be 27/28 now in the timeline but suddenly, thanks to this storyline, they've aged her several years! So even though I'm aging her a little, I thought thirteen was somewhere in the middle. Thanks for reading and I really appreciate your reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter as the fall out over the truth begins... IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

Ruby ran, blinded by tears and with no clear direction. Ground turned to sand as she found herself on the beach. Sinking down on her knees, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She felt like everything was crumbling around her. Her whole life had been a lie. How could Charlie be her mother? She must have been barely a teenager. And how could her parents... her grandparents... have agreed to let Charlie shirk her responsibilities to her own daughter? How could they have all lied to her? Didn't they love her enough to tell her the truth? And why couldn't Charlie have stepped up and been her Mum? Ruby cried harder when she remembered first moving to Summer Bay. With her Mum gone and her Dad busy with Morag before getting sick, Charlie had been her world. It was them against the universe, much as it had always been. Charlie had been her protector. Ruby had often referred to her as a parental figure in her mind. Charlie had helped raise her. And Ruby had always thought she was special for doing that. But she wasn't. She'd been doing far less than she ought to. Charlie had given birth to her. She should have had the courage to raise her, no matter how young she was. Instead she'd caught them all up in a horrific, tangled web of lies.

***

Charlie sobbed on the sofa as Joey sat beside her, holding her and attempting to calm her down. She kept her arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close and offering kisses to the top of her head. She held her hand, stroking her fingers and trying not to cry herself.

"She hates me," Charlie murmured.

"She's hurt and confused," Joey said. "She's had a big shock. She doesn't hate you. You mean too much to each other for her to hate you."

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut, unsure of whether Joey was right or wrong.

"Do you think we should go and find her?" Charlie asked.

"Let's try and call her first," Joey suggested.

Charlie nodded and pulled out her phone, quickly dialling Ruby's number. It rang and rang and rang.

***

Ruby ignored her mobile. It would undoubtedly be Charlie and she was not prepared to talk to her.

"Hello?"

Ruby turned to find Angelo standing behind her. She stared at him as if he was a stranger.

"Ruby? Are you okay?"

"I've just found out that my entire life has been a lie," Ruby said bitterly. "All they've done is deceive me since the day I was born."

Angelo moved closer and sat beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know where to start," Ruby sobbed. "I just got told that... that Charlie's my mother."

Angelo was stunned. He quickly pieced everything together. Charlie had been raped when she was thirteen. She'd also had a baby. Rummaging through her medical records had told him that much. And now Ruby was announcing that she was the child.

"I uh..."

He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure Charlie didn't mean to hurt you."

"She's a selfish bitch!" Ruby spat. "She screwed someone, got knocked up and then didn't want to deal with the circumstances. She's destroyed my life, Angelo."

"Ruby, I don't think it was like that..."

Ruby whipped her head around to look at him.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I just can't imagine her giving you up to your parents... um, her parents, so lightly."

"You know something, don't you?" she accused venomously.

"What? No, I don't know anything. Why would Charlie tell me anything?"

"For a cop, you're shit at lying," Ruby snapped. "Angelo, what do you know?"

"I don't know anything!" Angelo said, beginning to move away.

He didn't want to talk about this.

"You do!" Ruby yelled. "Tell me what you know! Tell me!"

She leaned into him, angry, as if the whole thing was his fault, yelling that he had to tell her everything.

"I don't know!"

"Yes, you do! I can see it in your face! You know! Tell me what you know!"

"She was raped!" Angelo finally said.

Ruby fell silent. She swallowed hard, tears continuing to burn her eyes.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Angelo said.

He jumped to his feet and fled, knowing that he had made a huge mistake.

***

Charlie was still crying uncontrollably. Joey rocked her gently back and forth, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, trying to do anything she possibly could to soothe her. It had been an hour and they still hadn't heard from Ruby.

"So, I'm the product of a rape?"

Both women jolted. They turned to see Ruby standing in the doorway. Charlie felt sick.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

Ruby walked further into the room.

"Angelo told me."

"Angelo?"

She exchanged glances with Joey who looked equally confused.

"So, is this the kind of thing that everyone knew but me? Dad... sorry, _Ross_, Morag, Joey, Angelo. Anyone else?"

"I don't know how Angelo knows," Charlie said, utterly bewildered. "Dad knew from the start. I told Joey after the accident. And Morag found out recently. Ruby, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for which part exactly?" Ruby challenged. "Sorry for lying to me? Sorry for letting me find out where I came from through your ex-boyfriend? Sorry you completely let me down and ruined my life and everything I know, trust and love? Or sorry that you ever had me in the first place?"

"Ruby, of course I'm not sorry I had you. I love you!"

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it. You let your parents raise me. You let me live my life believing that you're my sister instead of my mother."

"Ruby, please let me explain," Charlie begged. "I'll tell you everything."

Ruby sat down.

"So tell me."

"I'll give you some privacy," Joey said.

She kissed Charlie's cheek and slipped out of the house.

***

Angelo headed into the Surf Club to get a drink. He felt terrible for telling Ruby the truth. It wasn't his place. It wasn't even something he should know about.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" said an angry voice.

He turned to see Joey standing over him, looking furious and cold. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Well?"

She'd left the house to give the girl some privacy but knew that if she bumped into Charlie's ex, she would not be able to stop herself giving him a piece of her mind.

"Joey..."

She sat down.

"Do you think telling a teenage girl that her mother was raped was a helpful thing to do?" she said, keeping her voice low but still furious.

"She forced it out of me."

"How the fuck did you even know?" Joey demanded, her voice a little louder.

Angelo blanched.

"Charlie never told you. She's only ever talked about this with her parents, her aunt, Morag and me. She'd never have told you in a million years."

Angelo felt venom rise up within him and she paraded Charlie's trust in front of him as something she had but he never would.

"Look, I made a mistake," Angelo said, pushing his chair back and preparing to leave.

"If you've made things worse between Charlie and Ruby, she is never going to forgive you."

Angelo hurried from the room.

***

"You really hated me that much that you abandoned me?" Joey asked.

"I didn't... it wasn't about that. Ruby, I love you. I've loved you for your entire life but I was so broken. I just couldn't cope with anything," Charlie explained tearfully.

"How do you love me, Charlie?"

Charlie looked up and stared at her. She swallowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you love me like a sister? A mother? What?"

Charlie just stared, unable to answer. She loved her as a mother. But having spent sixteen years convincing herself that they were just sisters, made the subject more complicated than that. It had broken her heart when she'd returned from her aunt's house to find her child bonded with her parents. Giving her to them, living as her sister, had been devastating. Tearfully, she attempted to try and explain.

***

Joey arrived home an hour later to the sound of Charlie sobbing. Rushing towards her, Joey knelt on the floor. Ruby was nowhere in sight.

"Sweetheart, what's happened? Where's Ruby?"

"She's packing," Charlie cried.

Joey looked up, confused. She left Charlie and headed up to Ruby's bedroom. Knocking on the slightly open door, she tentatively poked her head around it.

"Ruby?"

The teenager turned to glare at her.

"What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm staying a Xave's. At least I know I can I trust him. He's not a liar like Charlie. Like you."

"Ruby, this wasn't an easy thing for Charlie to tell you," Joey tried. "You know how much she loves you. You mean everything to her. Please stay and try to work through it?"

"We're not going to save sixteen years in one damn night, Joey," Ruby snapped.

She returned to her packing.

"I know that. But aren't you willing to try?"

"We talked. I found out that she was raped and she got pregnant with me. She then ran away and abandoned me for the first year of my life. When she came back, she still wouldn't be my Mum. How can you tell me that she loves me?"

"Because I know she does. She's shows you every day. She's told me and you countless times."

"How can she?" Ruby asked. "I'm the result of a man pinning her down and violently forcing himself on her. How can you love someone created from that?"

"Because her love for you overrides her pain over what happened."

"What would you have done?"

"What?"

"If you've got pregnant after what happened to you? What would you have done?"

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "I really don't know. But what I'm absolutely sure of is that Charlie did what she thought was best for you. She wanted you to have the best life imaginable."

"Well she's wrecked everything now, hasn't she? She should have either been my mother or my sister. She never should have tried to be both."

With that, Ruby pushed passed her and headed downstairs.

***

Charlie leapt up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Ruby flew past her, closely followed by Joey. Charlie chased them into the kitchen.

"Please don't go, Ruby!" Charlie begged.

"I can't stay here," Ruby told her. "I'm sorry. Maybe with some space we could try and work things out. Because I do feel terrible about what you went through. But right now... I can't even look at you. I can't... I'm sorry Charlie but I don't feel like I can be anywhere near you."

With that, she turned and left. Charlie cried harder as she watched her disappear. Joey wrapped her up in her arms, holding her as close as possible.


	67. Chapter 67

_So, I have been writing a massive backlog of chapters for all of you to keep me sane while I come to terms with everything that's happening here. I had five chapters of this and Third Time's a Charm, four chapters of Interwoven, eight chapters of Forbidden and twelve chapters of The Waiting Game, all perfect and written out. Then my damn USB stick broke and I have lost everything. I confess I cried. My Mum had to give me a big hug. My brother has taken the stick work to see if his tech team can retrieve the files but the likelihood is that they're all gone and so I am now writing everything all over again. I still want to cry! Especially over The Waiting Game. But anyway, I have written two chapters of A Different Way and I will get working on the others. Thoughts, prayers and good wishes to the tech team are greatly appreciated! I'm desperately hoping they can save the day! IJKS xx_

***

**Chapter 67**

Charlie's hands trembled as she dialled her father's phone number. The last thing she wanted to do was tell him what happened but she knew she had to. It would be terrible if Ruby were to charge round to see him and Morag, demanding answers. He didn't need that kind of stress.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's Charlie," she said, her voice trembling.

Joey stood close by and held her hand, comforting her just with her presence.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Ross asked, sensing his daughter's tone.

"Ruby knows the truth."

She was met with silence on the other end of the line. She squeezed Joey's hand a little too tightly as she waited for his response.

***

Ruby arrived at Xavier's house with a couple of bags of her stuff. Her boyfriend opened the door and gathered her into his arms. She fell against him and wept. Kicking the door shut, Xavier picked up Ruby's bags and held onto her, taking her to his bedroom where they could talk in private.

***

Charlie wept quietly in Joey's arms. Her father had been concerned and worried but calm and not angry, which was a relief.

"Charlie, it's getting late," Joey said softly. "It's been a horrible and long day. Why don't we go to bed?"

Charlie nodded and let herself be guided into the bedroom. Completely numb and empty, she sat on the edge of the bed. Joey silently began to remove her clothes, tucking her into her pyjamas, keeping her movements slow and loving and gentle, not wanting to disturb her. Charlie's tears continued to fall as she felt all her energy drain from her soul, complying with Joey's quiet guidance in order to make it easy to put her clothes on. When she was done, Joey eased Charlie back down on the edge of the bed. She parted her legs and snuggled in between them in order to wrap her arms around Charlie's waist. She kissed her tear stained cheeks and held her close. Finally able to move of her own accord, Charlie clung on tightly.

***

Ross and Morag sat at the kitchen table, still reeling from Charlie's news. Overwhelming guilt washed over Ross as he thought back to the worst time in all their lives. His little girl had been barely thirteen when, trembling, she'd approached him and her mother. She'd burst into tears at a kitchen table much like the one he was sitting at now, and explained that something bad had happened with her ex-boyfriend, Grant and now she thought she was pregnant. Ross had turned to stone as he listened to Charlie's tale. His first instinct had been to rush right round to the Bledcoe house and kill the boy for what he'd done. He hadn't been a fan in the first place but Charlie had insisted that he was nice and he was the most popular boy in school. It was doing lots for her social status and then, when she'd dumped him, surprising both her parents and all her friends, she had been even more popular. The girl who was better than Grant Bledcoe was obviously someone very cool. But Charlie hadn't taken to her post-Grant popularity as well as anyone would have expected. He remembered her being quiet and frail, void of her usual feisty strength. She'd become the shell of the girl she'd once been to the point that even Ross, who was always working, had noticed. He and his wife had worried terribly about her and considered taking her to a Doctor but neither of them had expected the words that came out of her mouth when she told them the whole, horrifying truth.

***

"Do you think we could stay in the same room tonight?" Ruby asked.

She was perched on Xavier's bed with her bags on the floor. He was sat beside her, holding her hand.

"Would Martha and Hugo mind?"

Xavier shrugged. At this point, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was hold her and keep her safe. He could hardly believe what she had been through and the way her life had changed in a matter of hours. Just today, after school she'd been happy and assumed that this dinner she was having with Charlie and Joey was just a normal catch up. Nobody could ever have guessed that it would be so dramatic.

"It doesn't matter what they think," he said. "If you need to stay in with me, you're staying in with me. I want to look after you, Ruby."

"Thank you, Xave," Ruby replied sincerely.

She moved into his embrace, leaning against him. His heartbeat against her ear was reassuring. She clung onto his hand.

***

"She's never going to forgive me," Charlie said sadly.

Joey moved to look into her eyes. She wiped Charlie's cheeks tenderly with her thumbs.

"This has all been a massive shock," she said. "She probably feels like her whole world has been turned upside down. In the light of day, I'm sure she'll come back and talk to you about it all, Charlie. She just needs some time and space."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm certain. Ruby loves you. And you love her. You'll find your way back to each other."

Charlie nodded with a heavy heart.

"Let's get you tucked in, okay?" Joey suggested.

Charlie nodded again and watched Joey get to her feet. Joey took her hands and pulled her up, moving her round to her pillow. Pulling the blanket back, Joey let Charlie climb in. She moved round to the other side of the bed and pulled out her own pyjamas, undressing and dressing again quickly. She slipped beneath the covers and pulled Charlie into her arms, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

***

"I mishandled all this from start to finish," Ross sighed.

Morag held his hand across the table.

"I'm sure you did everything you could," she said. "I'm sure you did your best."

He shook his head.

"I convinced her not to press charges," he admitted, looking directly at his wife and noting her surprise. "There was no evidence. It was just Charlie's word against his and it was four months after the fact. I didn't want to put Charlie through all the trauma if there was no certainty of a conviction."

"And how did Ruby come to be raised as yours?" Morag asked.

"Charlie couldn't cope. Naturally, she had terrible post-natal depression. I mean, you would, wouldn't you? We woke up one morning and she was just gone. She end up at her aunt's house and wouldn't come home for a whole year. We were literally left holding the baby and Ruby got to know us as if we were her parents. Charlie was devastated when she came back. She had no relationship with her daughter and her daughter worshipped us. We all sat down and talked about it and this seemed to be the most logical option. Within a couple of months, Ruby had been officially adopted as ours."

He brushed tears from his eyes, certain that he had got everything wrong at that time. He'd failed to get justice for his little girl and then he hadn't worked hard enough to help her bond with Ruby. If only she had been able to heal a little from her ordeal, things might have turned out different.

***

Charlie eventually drifted off to sleep in Joey's arms. Unbeknown to her, Joey stayed wide awake, needing to keep an eye on her and keep her safe. Joey worried that Charlie telling the truth had been a terrible mistake and she felt ever so guilty. If she hadn't believed the truth was the right option, then Charlie might never have told her. They could have all gone on living happily together without any of this upset. Now Charlie looked more broken than Joey had ever seen her. When they had first met, Charlie had been the strong one. She had been Joey's hero, always saying and doing the right things. She'd looked after her and now it was Joey's turn to be brave. She was determined to guide Charlie through this and be whatever she needed her to be. She would love and protect her and let her know that she was the centre of her universe.

***

Ruby and Xavier got ready for bed. Even though they had slept together before, the teenagers felt suddenly shy. They turned away from each other to get into their night clothes and then slipped into Xavier's bed. They reached for each other immediately and cuddled up close. Ruby sought and found comfort in the boy she loved so much. She needed someone she could rely on now. Charlie had always been the person who took care of her. She had been more than a sister but she had been somewhat less than the mother she should have been. Ruby felt cheated and betrayed and she wondered if she would ever be able to find forgiveness and acceptance in her heart. This felt like one lie too many.

***

"I should have done things differently," Ross said. "I should have helped more, been more understanding. I should have followed my instincts and gone round to the boy's house when I wanted to. But I didn't. We never spoke to him or his family again. We moved out of the neighbourhood and attempted to start our lives again where nobody would know that Ruby wasn't ours. If I'd have gone round there, at least I would have proved my anger to Charlie. She would have known that I hated him just as much as she did. She should have seen her Dad protecting her. But I didn't. I let her down. I let her down so badly."

Morag leant in a little closer, her heart heavy.

"Darling, I'm sure she knows how you felt," she said. "And I'm sure she knows you did what you thought was best at the time."

"I should have done more. The only reason..."

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"The only reason I never spoke to the boy was because I would have killed him."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Charlie woke with a start. Joey jumped in surprise. She felt guilty immediately, as she hadn't meant to go to sleep. She'd intended to stay up all night and watch over the woman she loved. Charlie looked at her fearfully. She hadn't slept well. Joey pulled her back into her embrace and felt her slowly begin to settle. This was going to be an exceptionally long week.

***

Ruby came to slowly. She yawned and stretched and blinked open her eyes, momentarily confused as to why she wasn't in her own bedroom at home. Memories hit her like a slap in the face. She turned to her right where her boyfriend slept quietly beside her. Disappointment filled her soul as she realised that last night hadn't been a bad dream after all. She lay back against the pillows and sighed heavily. The movement and noise made Xavier stir.

"Hey," he greeted sleepily.

"Hi," Ruby replied.

He stretched and reached out to hold her. She fell into his arms.

***

Morag was surprised and worried to wake up alone. She sighed and wondered where her husband had gone. These days, there was no guarantee that he was alright. He shouldn't be wandering off on his own. It was dangerous with his condition. She hauled herself out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her, heading downstairs to find him. Wandering through the house, she found it empty until she reached the kitchen. Aden was making coffee.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she replied. "Have you seen Ross?"

He shook his head. She frowned. Where had he got to?

***

Martha and Hugo were carrying out their usual morning routines of breakfast and chat. They stopped abruptly when Xavier and Ruby entered the room. Neither had realised that she'd stayed over and they weren't terribly amused at being deceived. If Xavier wanted his girlfriend to stay over, he needed to tell them. Charlie would be furious! Martha was just about to open her mouth in reprimand when she realised that Ruby was looking tearful and distressed.

"Is everything okay, Ruby?" she asked.

The teenager burst into tears. Martha hurried to her side.

***

"Would you like some breakfast?" Joey offered.

Charlie kissed her softly on the mouth. Joey kissed her back and ran her hands through her hair.

"I want you," Charlie whispered.

Joey pulled back uncertainly. It didn't seem like the right time to become romantic. Charlie was under too much stress. They kissed again and Charlie's hands settled on the top button of Joey's pyjama top.

"Charlie..." she protested, not wanting to upset her.

"Please?" Charlie said. "Please let me lose myself in you."

"I don't want to take advantage," Joey said.

"You're not," Charlie breathed, kissing her again. "I need you."

Joey relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace.

***

Morag sat in the lounge feeling tense. She'd tried to call Ross several times but he hadn't picked up. She was a few moments away from going to find him when he breezed through the front door. Morag leapt to her feet.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I went for a walk," he replied.

"I was worried about you."

He looked like a scolded child and apologised.

"I just needed some air," he explained. "Some space to think."

She nodded and moved across the room to hug him. He accepted her embrace, feeling comforted.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" he asked.

***

Hugo sat at the table, stunned. In Martha's arms, Ruby had tearfully explained that Charlie had been raped as a teenager and given birth to her. The whole family had lied and she'd been raised as Charlie's sister when all along, she'd been her daughter. Hugo was suddenly grateful that Charlie had knocked him back that night on the beach. He would have felt terribly guilty to have taken advantage of such a vulnerable woman. Nobody had any idea what the police officer had been through.

"Can Ruby stay here?" Xavier asked.

Martha stuttered uncertainly and looked to Hugo for help but his face was blank.

"Please?" Ruby asked. "I can't go back home. I can't live with Charlie, not after this."

"Don't turn her out on the street," Xavier begged, reaching for Ruby's hand.

"Well, I don't see why not," Martha said. "I mean, we wouldn't see you with nowhere to go, would we, Hugo?"

"Of course not," he said, still stunned.

"So I can stay?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Of course," Martha said. "Just make sure you tell Charlie what you're doing."

Ruby frowned.

"I never want to talk to her again," she said quickly.

"She'll be worried about you," Hugo tried.

"I don't care. If she cared that much she wouldn't have spent my entire life lying to me."

Martha sighed, silently deciding to speak to her friend herself, just so she'd stop worrying about little sister, or daughter or whatever Ruby was supposed to be.

***

Alone in the kitchen, Morag and Ross pondered what to do. Ross wanted to head right round and comfort his daughter but his guilt made him feel awkward and shy.

"Maybe we can just call her first," Morag suggested, opting for a happy medium – not that anything felt happy right now.

Her husband nodded and picked up the phone.

***

Charlie and Joey lay in bed side by side, holding each other close. Joey had gently made love to her girlfriend and she hoped she'd succeeded in taking her to a place where she could momentarily forget her pain. Charlie's mobile rang on the bedside table. Charlie leapt up and answered it, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Ruby?" she said urgently.

"It's Dad," Ross replied.

Charlie sighed.

"Hi," she said.

Joey leant forward and Charlie put an arm around her. She felt like she never wanted to let her go. There were two people in Charlie's world that meant everything to her – Ruby and Joey. She'd lost one the previous night and she was determined to never lose the other.

"We were just wondering how you are," Ross said.

Charlie sighed again.

"As good as I can be," she said.

***

With the decision to move in with Xavier, Martha and Hugo made, Ruby took a deep breath and left the house. Her plan was to go back to her old house, hoping that Charlie wouldn't be home. She wanted to get all the things she needed and then never have to return to the place again. All she had in mind was to stay as far away from her ex-family as she possibly could.

***

Charlie and Joey were showered and dressed. Charlie had tried to call Ruby a couple of times but she'd got no reply. The girls had talked about going to Martha's to speak to her but Charlie was trying and failing to give her the space she needed to come home in peace. She and Joey leapt up when they heard the kitchen door open.

"Ruby!" Charlie said desperately.

Sure enough, the girl she longed to see appeared, looking pale and unhappy.

"I'm not staying," she said quickly.

"Ruby, please, can we just talk about this?" Charlie asked, hovering close but a little too afraid to get near her.

"No, Charlie," Ruby said firmly. "I don't want to talk to you about anything, least of all the way you've lied to me my whole life."

She brushed past her and headed towards the stairs. Charlie glanced at Joey and both women followed her.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, hovering in the doorway.

"Martha and Hugo said I could move in with them," Ruby explained.

Charlie's eyes widened.

"Ruby, no..." she started.

Her daughter whirled around to glare at her.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do, Charlie," she warned.

Charlie swallowed, feeling helpless.

"We just don't want you to go, Ruby," Joey tried.

"Well you don't get a say in what I do anymore."

"Please, can we just...?" Charlie pleaded.

"Just what?" Ruby snapped. "Live our lives pretending that nothing ever happened? I think you've done enough of that for the last sixteen years."

She turned furiously and began flinging things into a bag. Charlie watched her in defeated silence. Joey held onto her hand.

***

Morag pulled out of the drive with Ross in the passenger seat. Charlie hadn't felt strong enough for a visit so they'd decided to take themselves out of Summer Bay to get some space for a few hours. They needed to catch their breath.

***

Charlie and Joey stayed with Ruby as she packed but nobody spoke. There didn't seem to be anything left to say. Charlie couldn't believe that her baby girl was walking out on her like this.

"Bye," Ruby said without emotion.

She brushed past Charlie and Joey and headed towards the stairs. They followed.

"Please stay!" Charlie burst out when they reached the kitchen.

"No," Ruby replied.

Then she turned and left. Charlie began to sink to the ground. Joey caught her just in time.

"How can she just leave like that?" Charlie wondered.

"She just needs time," Joey said, although her own certainty that everything was going to be okay was definitely wavering.

"And how dare Martha invite her to move in?" said Charlie. "It's none of her business. She shouldn't be interfering."

Spurred on, Charlie broke away from Joey and headed out of the door full of determination. Joey bolted after her and just about managed to jump into the passenger side of the car before Charlie sped away.

***

Angelo sat in a corner of the Surf Club anxiously pondering his predicament. He had made a huge mistake by snooping into Charlie's past and then revealing what he knew to Ruby - both in terms of his life in Summer Bay and his undercover work. He was meant to be lying low and keeping his head down, quietly integrating with the community. As well as being in love with Charlie, she was his best means of acceptance. She was respected and admired amongst the town they lived in and her friendship and kindness had played a huge part in the way he was treated by others, even with his murky past. If she publicly turned against him, everything he was working towards may well go wrong. Also, he couldn't bear to be in his bad books. However unlikely it looked, Angelo still dreamed of her waking up and decided that being bisexual or whatever she was claiming to be was all a big mistake. He hoped that Joey was just a phase, something she had to go through before she realised that she truly loved him only.

***

Ruby arrived back at Xavier's house and together, they moved her into the spare room. In ordinary circumstances, the teenagers would have been excited to be living together. It was a huge step in their relationship, on the back of making love for the first time. Living together was ever such a grown up thing to do. But these weren't normal times for Ruby. She was heartbroken to have to move out of a house she knew and a sister... a mother, she loved. As angry as she was, Charlie was still the centre of her universe. As far as Ruby remembered, Charlie had always been around. She had always protected her and supported her. She had always loved her and taken care of her. Their bond had always seemed unbreakable. Once upon a time, Ruby had even wished that Charlie was her Mum. It was a thought she'd felt bad about at the time but with her apparent older sister taking on such a guardian role in her life, from when she was small, Ruby had always looked up to her and held her in the highest esteem. But now everything was ruined. Now everything felt like a lie.

***

Martha was moderately busy behind the bar of the Surf Club. She amused herself with putting glasses away and keeping an eye on her customers. Angelo had been nursing a beer for a couple of hours. He looked unhappy and lonely. Martha concentrated on Hugo, who had come to see her on his break. Sometimes she felt strange to be with him, like she was betraying Jack somehow. But she hoped her late husband would be happy that she had allowed herself to love another. And Hugo reminded her of him in so many ways and he'd loved him like a brother. If she was going to be with anyone after Jack, Hugo felt like the right choice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Martha stopped abruptly and faced Charlie who had stormed into the bar.

"Well?"

"Charlie..."

"You do not tell my Ruby that she can live with you! It's not for you to say, Martha. She needs to be at home with me."

"I'm sorry," Martha replied calmly. "But she really didn't want to be at home."

Joey stood close behind Charlie, ready to step in if necessary. Angelo observed the argument from his corner.

"If you hadn't bailed her out then she'd have no choice to come home and sort all this out," Charlie said, torn between fury and desperation.

"Charlie, I think Ruby would have done anything rather than go home," Hugo said, immediately regretting his late of tact when she turned to him, eyes blazing.

"You can keep your nose out!" she snapped.

She turned back to Martha, who was frozen in place. She didn't think she'd ever seen Charlie so angry before. The police officer hadn't arrived in Summer Bay in the best of moods. It had taken her a long while to relax and calm down. Jack had struggled with her terribly in the beginning but eventually, Charlie had made friends with everyone.

"You tell Ruby that she can't stay with you," Charlie ordered.

"Charlie, I don't think that's going to help," Martha tried.

"She needs to be at home with me, not living with you two and her boyfriend."

"It's not forever," Martha said. "Just give her time."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Charlie warned.

"Charlie..." Joey said softly.

Charlie turned to face her.

"Maybe Ruby staying with Martha is a good thing."

"Don't betray me now," Charlie pleaded, tears forming yet again in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm not," Joey said quickly, squeezing her hand. "But if Ruby is determined to get space then isn't it better that she's somewhere we know she's safe? If we go in all guns blazing then she might run off somewhere completely different. At least this way, we know where she is."

Charlie gazed at Joey, suddenly feeling torn as to what was the best course of action. She looked at Martha tearfully.

"We'll look after her until she's ready to come home," the barmaid promised.

Charlie nodded dumbly and clung onto Joey.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

Martha held onto her hand for a moment.

"It's okay," she said calmly.

Hugo kept his mouth shut. From his chair, Angelo watched Charlie and her girlfriend turn to leave. He stood quickly and called Charlie's name. She turned and glared at him, angry rising up within her once more.

"Don't even talk to me," she said.

"Please give me a chance to explain," he begged.

"Explain what exactly?" Charlie challenged. "Explain that somehow you found out private information about me? That you went behind my back? Or explain that you told my baby girl that she was the product of a rape?"

"Charlie, I'm so sorry," he said, reaching for her.

Her movement was so quick that he didn't see it coming until her fist had connected with his jaw. He yelped in pain and clutched his jaw. Charlie trembled as Joey quickly led her out of the Surf Club. Looking up, Angelo saw every pair of eyes boring into him.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

When the sun began to peep through the curtains in her bedroom, Charlie squeezed her eyes shut a little tighter, desperate for the day not to begin. It was only going to be another day of pain and hurt and the knowledge that Ruby hated her. At least in dreams, Charlie could pretend that everything was alright. In the waking world, nothing made sense. Snuggling in a little closer to Joey, Charlie tried to stay asleep although she was unhappily aware that her eyes were making a bid to open. Sighing, she knew that she couldn't stay asleep any longer. Blinking awake, she stretched out. Joey stirred beside her and mumbled good morning, although neither of them was waking very happily. Finding each other's eyes, they gazed lovingly at each other, although the sense of loss in the air around them was still stifling. They rubbed noses and Joey placed her lips tenderly on Charlie's forehead.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Like I want to go to sleep forever," Charlie sighed sadly.

"Oh, you can't do that," Joey protested. "I'd miss you too much."

They found each other's lips, pulling away only when Charlie was surprised by a yawn.

"I'll get us some coffee and bring it back to bed, okay?" Joey said, slipping out from beneath the covers.

Charlie watched her pull some tracksuit bottoms on over the loose t-shirt she was sleeping in and glide out of the room.

***

For the second morning running, Ruby awoke in Xavier's arms. His presence was comforting and she felt safe. They had spent most of the night talking and then made love for the second time in their relationship. She felt close to him and knew she was relying on him to be her support and protector now that she felt so betrayed by Charlie and Ross. It seemed as if they had all gone behind her back and it made her feel sick. There were so many questions charging around in her brain and she didn't know if they would or could ever be answered. Part of her, a small part, felt compassion to what teenage Charlie had been through but still, she firmly believed that honesty had been the best policy. She should have been raised by Charlie, not by her grandparents. They should never have lied to her, no matter how confusing the situation was. Perhaps they thought they were protecting her but they had only succeeded in breaking her heart.

***

Angelo arrived at work early and the moment he stepped through the station doors, he realised that news of his argument with Charlie had spread around as far as work. Watson stood on reception and he was sure that if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under in an instant. She had only recently stopped giving him evils and now they were back again. First he had killed Jack and now he had hurt Charlie. He hadn't meant to do either of those things but perhaps that was all he was capable of. He was in Summer Bay in order to redeem himself, to win back his freedom and atone for his sins by bringing a massive crime ring down in flames. But he wasn't getting anywhere fast and he'd let his emotions and his love for Charlie get in the way. Yet again, his mind drifted back to that moment on the cliff edge after Tony had assaulted him. He'd only saved himself because of Charlie. Right at that moment, he had been ready to let go but she had saved him. Now that he had lost even her friendship, he had no idea what to do.

***

Still in bed, Charlie and Joey drank their morning coffee. Joey had even been kind enough to toast some bread for them. At first, Charlie had insisted that she wasn't hungry but as soon as Joey had coerced her into having one bite, she'd realised she was actually starving and eaten more than her fair share of the meal.

"I should try and call Ruby," Charlie said.

Never before had she been miserable about contacting her daughter. Joey nodded and held her hand.

"Why don't you wait until you're up and dressed first?" she suggested.

Charlie nodded and downed the last of her drink.

"I'd better get to it then," she said, swinging her legs off the bed with the intention of getting showered.

"Would you like some company?" Joey asked. "Platonically, I mean."

Charlie nodded and Joey followed her from the room.

***

Martha couldn't fail to notice that both Xavier and Ruby exited Xavier's room in the morning and she dreaded to think what Charlie would say if she discovered that little detail. When Martha had agreed that the teenager could stay, a decision that could have cost her friendship with one of her closest friends, she had made it clear that Ruby needed to sleep in the spare room. It was the room they let Brendan stay in when he visited or Gina whenever she was around. She raised a disapproving eyebrow and the teenagers hurried to apologise and explain that Ruby hadn't felt up to being alone.

"Okay," Martha sighed, "but don't make a habit of it."

She nearly added that Charlie would kill her but mentioning her name in front of Ruby at the moment didn't seem like a safe option.

"We won't," Xavier promised, seating himself at the breakfast table.

Ruby sat beside him.

***

Ross and Morag sat down to breakfast with Aden who looked sad and lost like he always seemed to these days. Belle's death seemed like in impassable mountain for him. It almost made Ross feel guilty for moving on so quickly after the death of his first wife. To be fair, they hadn't had the relationship that Aden and Belle had had and they'd lived together as man and wife for a long time. His wife hadn't been snatched away from him only weeks after his wedding day. He focussed on his coffee, willing himself not to become emotional. He had so many regrets in his life; ones that even his Alzheimer's wouldn't let him forget. He wondered for the millionth time if it was possible for him to ever make amends.

***

Ruby hung up on Charlie for the sixth time. Every time she saw her name flash up on screen, she felt a wave of anger flood through her mind and body. Fighting the urge to fling her mobile clean across the room, she set it down on the table next to the couch. It rang again. She let it continue, glaring all the while. Xavier entered the room, having taken a shower and got dressed. He studied his girlfriend as she ignored her phone.

"Maybe you should just talk to her," he suggested.

"I have nothing to say to her."

Sighing, he came to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ruby, I'm not saying forgive her but..."

"Forgiveness is completely out of the question, Xave," she snapped.

"I know, I know," he said, holding up his hands defensively. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Ruby apologised. "It's not your fault. None of this is. And it's not mine either. It's all Charlie's fault. And Ross's."

Xavier hugged her again and kissed the top of her head.

***

Charlie threw the phone down on the bedside table and threw herself back down on her bed. She shut her eyes and fought tears. Ruby hadn't picked up the phone on any of the seven times she'd called. She worried that they would lose each other forever. Feeling someone move slowly above her, Charlie just about managed a smile. She opened her eyes to find Joey atop her, ready to hold her close. Embracing, they kissed gently, letting their tongues explore and play. For several moments, Charlie lost herself in her love for her girlfriend. Once more, she wondered how she would ever cope with this if Joey hadn't been around. Allowing herself to give into her feelings and admit that she was in love with another woman, had been the best risk she'd ever taken.

***

"I am not serving you," Colleen barked, glaring at Angelo as he approached the counter.

He should have known the nosy old woman would have an opinion on how he conducted himself. She had an opinion about everything. Leah appeared and eyed him uncertainly. No doubt the Greek chef had heard all the ins and outs of the story, being Charlie and Joey's housemate – and Ruby's until she had stormed out.

"Colleen, we can't refuse custom to someone for having an argument with someone we love," she said, although her tone was grudging.

"Can I have a coffee and a ham and salad sandwich, please?" he asked.

She nodded and got to work. Suddenly, the cafe went silent. Angelo turned around and came face to face with Charlie's father. He tensed.

"I don't even know how you can show your face in this town," Ross snarled. "After everything with Jack and now betraying Charlie like that. You're scum, Rosetta. You should be rotting in jail."

"Ross, I didn't mean..."

"I don't care," Ross replied coldly.

Angelo's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and cringed when he saw the number of area command. He turned back to Leah and cancelled his food, hurrying out the door.

***

Charlie rang ten more times as morning became afternoon, which melted into evening. Ruby and Xavier had skipped school, despite Martha and Hugo's protestations, and spent the day watching movies together, wrapped up in a blanket.

"Oh would you fuck off and get the fucking message?" Ruby bellowed angrily.

Xavier was a little startled at the outburst. It wasn't like her.

"Can't she get it through her thick head that I hate her? I never want to see her again in my whole life. She's dead to me now," Ruby stated.

"Ruby, you don't mean that..."

"Yes I do, Xavier. I hate her. She doesn't love me. I'm just a mistake, a trauma that she's been forced to live with for sixteen years."

"Ruby, if Charlie didn't love you, do you think she'd bother trying to get in touch with you? You're her daughter. She can't just not love you."

"Don't you dare refer to her as my mother. She is not my mother. And she never could be."

"Sorry," he said awkwardly. "All I'm saying is that she must love you. She must care. And I know you're hurting but..."

"You're on her side, aren't you?" Ruby accused.

"No! I'm not saying that. Just..."

"Just what, Xave?" she challenged.

"Just that I can kind of understand..."

"If you say that you can understand why she lied to me for my whole life, I am walking out of here right now and I am not coming back," she informed him.

He stuttered over trying to change his sentence.

"Great," she said, getting to her feet. "You're just as big a let down as they are. Thanks a lot!"

With that, she stormed into her bedroom and grabbed the still packed bags she'd brought over the previous day. Xavier followed her to the front door, desperately pleading with her to stay but it was no use. She walked out without looking back.

***

Angelo tensed as his boss, the man in charge of the whole secret mission waited for him down at the docks.

"What the hell have you been up to?" the man said.

"Sir, I didn't mean to..."

"You seem to make a habit of having accidents, Rosetta. They usually involve screwing over your colleagues."

"That's not fair!"

"You shot Jack Holden and now you're messing around with Charlie Buckton. Do you care to explain to me exactly what happened?"

"I did... um... I did a background check on Charlie," he explained.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to know what was wrong with her. She was stressed out and I wanted to help."

"By going behind her back? And most importantly, by drawing attention to yourself and making yourself unpopular in Summer Bay when you're meant to be working your arse off closing this human trafficking case?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Don't screw up again."

He turned and stormed away leaving Angelo, as ever, alone.

***

With Joey's coercion, Charlie finally gave up and decided that calling Ruby nearly twenty times in one day was enough. She resigned herself to trying again tomorrow. And she felt grateful to not have gone out and done anything particularly exciting all day. She and Joey had just spent time together. Joey was the most comforting presence she had ever been lucky enough to keep with her. Her girlfriend had made her drinks and food all day. She had cuddled her and kissed her, talked to her and kept her company. She'd been amazing and Charlie hoped that when all the pain was done with and Ruby had come home, she might be able to do something special for Joey.

***

Xavier sat at home alone, staring at an empty television screen. His heart was heavy and he could hardly believe that Ruby had just walked out on him like that. It didn't make sense. All he had done was try and help by offering another perspective. But she hadn't wanted that. She'd wanted them to spend the night bitching about Charlie and making her out to be the devil. But he couldn't do that. His heart went out to the teenage girl who had been raped and forced into pregnancy. How much pain must she have been in to raise her daughter as her sister? He could barely imagine her suffering and he wished that Ruby could see beyond her own suffering and realise the state that Charlie must have been in back when Ruby was conceived.

***

Geoff was watching mindless television when there was a soft knock at the door. He turned to see Ruby standing there, looking tearful and clutching a handful of bags. Leaping up, he rushed to her, asking her if she was okay. It wasn't lost on him that she and Charlie had fallen out. The news of Ruby's true parentage was all around town now.

"Would it be alright if I crashed for the night?" she asked. "I've got nowhere else to go."


	70. Chapter 70

_The race is on to find Ruby... Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventy**

"Breakfast's ready," Martha said brightly. "Ruby likes bacon sandwiches right?"

"If she doesn't, I'll have her share," Hugo volunteered, putting his newspaper down and looking expectantly at his girlfriend.

Looking miserable, Xavier slumped down opposite his brother and stared aimlessly at the orange juice on the table.

"Xave, what's wrong?" Hugo asked.

He hadn't seen him look this miserable in a long time.

"Is Ruby not coming to breakfast?" Martha wanted to know.

"No," he said flatly. "She left."

"Gone for a run or something?" Martha asked.

Hugo cast her an exasperated look.

"She's gone for good, has she mate?" he asked the blonde boy.

Xavier nodded.

"We argued yesterday and she walked out. She said she won't come back. I can't believe I stuffed this up so badly!"

He hit the table with his fist, making Hugo and Martha jump.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"Walk us through it," Hugo suggested.

***

Ruby remained on Annie's bedroom floor until she heard the hustle and bustle of breakfast begin to die down. It was Sunday but Annie had told her that Irene had arranged to go shopping with a friend so she would be gone all day. She'd invited her to come and eat with them but Ruby didn't want Charlie to know where she was. The longer she could remain hidden, the more likely it was that she could carry out her plan to get as far away from the liars in Summer Bay as she could.

***

Charlie woke in Joey's arms. She felt guilty to have a few moments of sheer joy each morning before she painfully remembered the mess she was in. The brief seconds when she woke in Joey's arms and had incoherent thoughts, all she could feel were love and warmth. Then reality hit her and shook her awake. Part of her was desperate to cling to what Joey offered but she couldn't. Guilt washed over her as she fretted over what Ruby was thinking and feeling now. She wondered if she and Xavier were sleeping together. If they were having sex, were they being safe? She missed her daughter so much and she hated herself for getting everything so wrong.

***

"Okay, that's me gone," Irene announced, waving goodbye to Geoff and Aden.

As soon as she was safely out of the house, Annie scampered upstairs to call Ruby down. The unhappy teenager followed, her heart heavy and her body tired. She spotted Geoff on the couch looking just as miserable and wasn't sure if she was comforted more by his sadness or Annie's joviality. Perhaps it was a mix of both.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Annie asked when Ruby was settled with a bowl of cereal.

"Xavier and I had a fight," she said simply. "He has no idea what's going on for me right now."

"Well, it is kind of hard to get your head around..." Annie ventured nervously.

"Tell me about it!" Ruby sighed.

***

Charlie jumped when the phone rang, nearly sending Joey flying. She answered her mobile without even looking at the caller ID.

"Ruby?" she said desperately.

Beside her in bed, Joey's heart broke to see her girlfriend like that. She had never seen her so emotionally raw and fragile before. Charlie sighed when she heard Martha's voice.

"Is Ruby okay?" she asked.

"No."

"What?" Charlie exploded.

"Well, I don't know. It... it turns out that she and Xavier argued last night and she didn't sleep here."

"You mean she's out there all alone?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Joey held onto Charlie's arm, also concerned.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Martha said on the other end of the line. "I didn't know until this morning."

"Thanks... thanks for telling me," Charlie managed.

She put the phone down and sank against Joey, desperately needing her support.

***

"Ruby, I know it's not really your thing but would you like to come to church with us today?" Annie offered.

"I just want to hide away here until I leave," Ruby said.

"Leave?" Geoff asked, snapping to attention.

"Yeah," Ruby said awkwardly. "I've decided that I need to get away. I can't stay in Summer Bay with all this going on. Everywhere I go, I'm just going to be reminded of Charlie and Ross and their lies. I can't see them again, at least not for a while. I need some space and time away from her so I can attempt to get my head around this."

Annie was sad but she understood. Geoff cast her a sympathetic eye.

"Will you still be here when we get back?" Annie asked.

"Probably," Ruby said. "I'm going to book my ticket online later."

"Okay, well, you can stay here for as long as you want. You can use the shower and everything," said Annie.

She looked at her brother.

"Geoff, you've better get ready if we're not going to be late."

"I'm not going," he told her.

"But..."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Don't you think it might help to come?" Annie asked.

"No," he said firmly. "You go. I'll be there next week, okay?"

Annie nodded uncertainly and went to get her shoes.

***

Angelo got up and went to work early. Watson shot him evil glances every moment she could and his other colleagues had given him a wide berth. Yet again, he was the pariah of the station. It made his heart hurt. All he had wanted was to fit back in again. That and make Charlie happy. She'd been so nice to him when he'd arrived back in town – eventually anyway. And then she had saved his life that day with Tony. And now he had betrayed her, potentially irreparably. Gulping his coffee, he set to work. The quicker his solved his secret case, the quicker he could get out of town and start a new life somewhere else. That was all he wanted right now.

***

Charlie and Joey were up and dressed quickly. Charlie sat on the edge of couch and systematically went through all the numbers in her phone of people who might have seen Ruby. Colleen hadn't seen her at the Diner, she hadn't got back in touch with Xavier, neither Geoff nor Annie had picked up, Jai hadn't heard from her and neither had Nicole. Frustrated, she threw her phone across the room. It was just about to smash on the floor when Joey, entering from the kitchen, caught it awkwardly in one hand.

"Good catch," Charlie said impressed, despite her misery.

"Bad throw," Joey said sternly.

She placed the mobile on the dining table and came to sit beside her girlfriend.

"Breaking your mobile isn't going to make it easy for her to call you, is it?" she reminded her.

Charlie shook her head and was comforted by Joey's arm around her.

"Do you want to go out looking?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. Joey stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Well, let's get going then," she said brightly.

***

As the morning continued, Ruby steeled herself to book her bus ticket out of town. After dressing and packing, she sat down with Geoff to watch mindless television. She had four hours to kill before she could set off on her journey and leave Summer Bay, Charlie and her pain behind. She could hardly wait.

"What are you going to do in the city?" Geoff asked.

Ruby shrugged. She had no idea. All she knew was that she needed to get away.

"I'll find out when I get there, I guess."

Geoff nodded. Getting away from life sounded like a great idea as far as he was concerned. He had half a mind to go with her.

***

Charlie and Joey headed to the beach, then the Diner and then the Surf Club. With Charlie set to panic and run off the rails at any moment, Joey was working hard to keep her calm. So far, they hadn't had any luck but Joey was determined to remain positive. They had continued trying to call Ruby and her friends and made everyone they'd got in touch with, promise to ring if they heard anything from her.

"Where to next?" Charlie asked, suddenly needing Joey to take charge and lead the way.

"I guess we try people's houses," Joey said. "She might have gone to anyone and they could be hiding her."

Charlie nodded. The got back into the car and headed towards the caravan park.

***

Watson asked everyone but Angelo if they wanted anything from the Diner before she headed out. She knew it was petty and childish but she couldn't help it. First he had killed Jack and then during his apparent time of redemption, he had hurt the one person who had been determined to give him a second chance. He'd betrayed Charlie by nosing into her personal life and who knew how much better things might have gone if he hadn't interfered and blurted out to Ruby about the apparent rape that had occurred in Charlie's history. That was something private. Nobody should know about it unless she told them. Now the whole town knew without her control and that was horrible. Entering the Diner, she approached the counter to make an order of coffees. Colleen came out looking rather flustered.

"Are you okay, Mrs Smart?" Watson asked politely.

"I'm terribly worried about young Ruby Buckton," Colleen said. "And her sister... I mean, her mother, Senior Constable Buckton."

"What's happened now?" Watson asked worriedly.

"The Senior Constable and her _friend_, have been running all over town searching for her. Apparently, she left Martha's last night and hasn't been seen since."

Watson nodded unhappily and ordered her food and drinks. As she waited, she pulled out her mobile. It rang no less than once before Charlie picked up.

"Hello?" her Senior said urgently.

"Hey, Charlie, it's Watson. I heard that you're trying to find Ruby. Do you need any help? I'm sure we could spare a patrol car or something. Would that be useful?"

"Yeah!" Charlie said gratefully. "Yeah, that would be wonderful if you could."

"Sure, no worries," Watson said. "I'll go out myself as soon as I get back to the station."

Colleen appeared with six coffees and a wrapped baguette. Watson smiled and nodded her gratitude, handing her money over with one hand and retaining the phone with the other.

"Okay, Charlie. I'll get it sorted and let you know what we come up with."

She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket, gathering change and her purchases.

"Thanks for the heads up, Mrs Smart," she said politely.

"Are you going to help look for Ruby?"

"Yes. I'm going to patrol and look around for her."

***

"So, you're just going to jump on a bus and wander round the city with nowhere to go?" Geoff asked, in awe of her audacity.

"Pretty much," Ruby said. "I might go and see my aunt. My great aunt, I should say. She looked after Charlie when she abandoned me."

Geoff sighed. He couldn't imagine what his friend must be going through – or what Charlie must be going through for that matter.

"Rubes, have you talked to Charlie at all about any of this?"

She glared at him.

"Don't get all pissed with me," he said, holding his hands up in defence.

The last thing he wanted was for her to run out on him and leave on a bad note.

"I'm not," she lied.

"All I'm saying is, maybe you don't have to go. Maybe you and Charlie could talk it through."

"Talk through the fact that she wishes I was never born?"

"If she wished that, you would have been adopted out to another family," Geoff pointed out. "And she wouldn't have shown you all the love and support she's offered you all this time."

"But..."

"She sounds like she was a broken kid who was trying to do right by you."

"She was doing right by herself."

"Okay, maybe she was. But can you blame her?" Geoff asked. "Can you imagine being raped and abused like that? And being a scared child, younger than you are now? What would you have done, Rubes?"

"I wouldn't have done this," she said firmly.

She was surprised not to be running out the door. Geoff was only saying what Xavier had attempted to say the night before but somehow, Geoff hadn't angered her. She hadn't taken his words as criticism. Taking a breath, she closed her eyes.

"I know she was in pain," she said more reasonably. "I know she was hurting. And I know she was young and scared. But the pain I'm feeling right now, the level of betrayal I'm going through... I just... right now I can't see past that. Perhaps when I've had some time away from her, some time to clear my head... perhaps then we can try to work through it. But right now..."

She shook her head and brushed away her tears. Instinctively, Geoff moved to put a strong arm around her and hold her close. Relaxing into his embrace, she allowed herself to weep.

***

"Okay, so we've been to Miles's place, the Diner, the Surf Club, the beach and down at the docks," Charlie said once she and Joey had climbed back into the car on the beach front. "Watson's doing a patrol and she's called it in at the station, we've phoned all her friends and tried calling her. Is there anywhere else she might go?"

"I mean, I doubt it but we could start trying at Aden's and places like that," Joey suggested. "It's unlikely but it's possible that she'd go somewhere we wouldn't necessarily think of looking."

Charlie nodded.

"Call Aden?" she asked.

"I'm on it," Joey said, already pulling her phone out.

"Let's try Xavier's place again and then go up to Irene's. Geoff and Annie are the only people who aren't picking up their phones."

***

Watson entered the police station and handed out the coffees her colleagues had ordered. Angelo got up and purposely approached the coffee machine in the corner, making a noise about making his own beverage. She pointedly ignored him.

"Listen guys, I need someone to patrol with me," she told the other.

One of her colleagues stepped up.

"What's happened?" he asked.

Aware that Angelo was watching and listening, she explained that Charlie's daughter had gone missing ever since _someone_ blurted out the truth about her conception and made a bad situation worse. Angelo stepped up to argue with her.

"So we need to jump in the car and help the search for her. She's very distressed... Ruby and Charlie both so we need to do everything we can to help resolve the situation."

Her colleague nodded and they moved towards the exit. Angelo stepped into her way.

"Let me help," he pleaded.

"I think you've done enough," she replied coldly.

"You're on your lunch break," he pointed out.

"I'll eat while I work."

She and her colleague departed. Angelo forgot about his coffee and threw himself angrily down into a chair.

***

Annie had been and gone. She and Ruby had said their goodbyes and Ruby had promised to let her know that she was safe. Not wanting to be involved in her departure, Annie had gone off to make a nuisance of herself at the Diner.

"Right, well, I'd better head to the bus stop then," Ruby said, picking up her bags.

"I can drive you there if you like," Geoff offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks."

"I could drive you to the city if you wanted me to," he said suddenly.

She stared him, open mouthed and startled.

"What?" she managed.

"Ruby, I'm in hell here with everything," he burst out. "If you didn't mind company, I'd love to tag along. What do you think?"

"What about Annie?"

"She'll cope. We'll call her like you said to let her know we're safe. So, can I come?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course you can!" Ruby said. "I'd love the company. I'm a little nervous about doing it alone."

"Well, give me a few minutes to pack and we can get going."

They smiled at each other and then he surprised her with a hug.

"Thanks, Ruby," he said. "I really need this."

***

Watson ate her baguette as her partner drove her around Summer Bay looking for Ruby. Scanning through the windows she looked for any sign of Ruby but it was like she had vanished. There was no mass of wayward hair attached to a pretty teenager anywhere in sight.

***

"Okay, let's head up to Irene's and then you need to get some food," Joey said.

Charlie look set to protest but Joey interrupted.

"You look pale and weak and you're struggling every which way," the younger girl said firmly. "We'll check Irene's and then we'll get some sustenance. No arguments."

"After that, I think maybe we should check places like the abandoned building with all the silly ghost stories. And there's a shack out in the woods. In case she's hiding."

Joey nodded. She placed her hand on Charlie's leg.

"We'll find her," she said, wishing she knew it to be true.

***

Xavier sat at home feeling miserable. Like Charlie and Joey, he had attempted to call Ruby several times but she had ignored his calls. It felt like she hated him and that made it feel like the end of the world. Charlie and Joey had come by to double check whether Ruby had reappeared but he had sadly reported that he'd heard nothing from her. Lounging in front of the television in an empty house, he wished that he could undo the night before.

***

Charlie and Joey climbed out of the car and knocked on Irene's front door. Nobody answered. Charlie peered desperately through the window but she couldn't see anything but empty space. She rested her forehead against the glass and sighed heavily, steaming it up. Joey continued to knock and rested her free hand on the small of her partner's back. Where the hell had Ruby got to?

***

Ruby had jumped with fright, when, just as she and Geoff were leaving through the back door, someone had started knocking on the front. The moment she'd heard Charlie's voice, she'd fled and dragged Geoff with her. He had just about managed to lock up and they'd jumped in the car. Running on Ruby's nervous energy, Geoff started the engine and sped away.

***

On the other side of the house, Charlie and Joey continued to knock to no avail.


	71. Chapter 71

_Happy Christmas, everyone. Sorry this isn't a very cheerful chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you all for your well wishes at this time. Lots of love to you all, IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Having given up on knocking at Irene's door, Charlie and Joey headed towards the Diner. It meant they could eat, ask after and look out for Ruby and then they had a few derelict places around town that they could investigate. Climbing out of the car, Charlie looked fretful. Joey sighed and walked around to hold her hands.

"Look, why don't you go and order and I'll have a quick look round the beach?" she suggested.

Charlie smiled gratefully. Joey squeezed her hands and watched Charlie head into the Diner. Then she turned to comb the beach for her girlfriend's missing daughter.

***

Annie headed into the Diner to get some sustenance. She wasn't in the mood to go home. Ruby would be gone by now and Geoff was being a complete misery. Even though Irene was out for the day and Annie would most likely be eating alone, she found this a better alternative. She stopped suddenly when she saw Charlie sitting alone at a table, looking through the menu and appearing to be desperately unhappy. Immediately she turned to leave.

"Annie!"

Annie bit her lip and reluctantly turned back to find herself face to face with Charlie.

"You've been ignoring my calls," Charlie said, more desperately than accusatorily. "Have you seen Ruby? Please tell me. It's really important."

"I uh..."

"Annie, please! Please don't let me lose my daughter. Where is she?"

"She's um..."

Annie glanced at her watch. Ruby's bus was due to leave in five minutes.

"She... I don't know."

***

Joey had walked along the edge of the sand, desperately looking for anyone who looked like Ruby or one of her mates. Sighing, she knew in her heart of hearts that the teenager was nowhere so obvious. She turned around and began to trudge back up towards the Diner. The best thing they could do for themselves was to eat and rest before the search began again.

***

Angelo sat in the corner of the Diner. He had immediately noticed when Charlie had walked in. She looked tired, stressed and sad but still she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He longed for the days when life had been simple. Back when he had moved to the Bay the first time around, he'd been cheeky and happy. He'd started his new job at the station and was besotted with Charlie who had refused to do more than flirt with him because she was dating Roman. When he had finally scored a date, all she'd thought about what her boyfriend so Angelo had been a gentleman. But eventually, when things had gone pear shaped for both of them – Roman had dumped Charlie and after a heartbreaking relationship with Belle that got him caught up in a load of mess he hadn't wanted to deal with – Angelo and Charlie had ended up together. At first, although she had told him firmly that it was a mistake, it had kept happening. That was of course, before he had killed Jack. It had been an accident but he had also got himself caught up in a tangled web of lies. When he'd been arrested, Charlie had been devastated, even though she'd pretty much orchestrated the whole thing. But she hadn't wanted it to be him, she'd said. While he'd been away, the only thing that had got him through was thinking about Charlie. And when he'd accepted his secret mission, the one that was meant to save his life and career, she'd been the first thing on his mind. He'd hoped that she still hadn't wanted him to be the killer, that she'd forgive him. And she had. But he hadn't counted on her having fallen in love with another, especially not a girl. Now, she was going through a huge trauma and he'd messed up so badly that he couldn't even be there for her. He wanted to be a comfort, not a hindrance. When she had arrived at the Diner, she'd shot him an angry glare and sat at the furthest table away from him. All he wanted to do was go over and help her get the truth out of Annie. The conversation between the cop and the teenager appeared to be getting more intense by the second. Every cell in his body wanted to take him over to help her but he knew he couldn't. And it wasn't fair.

***

Ruby and Geoff sat in the car as the headed out of Summer Bay together. The radio was low and their bags filled the boot. Ruby studied Geoff concentrating on the road.

"Do you want to talk about how you're feeling?" she asked.

"No," Geoff said. "I just... No. Do you?"

"No."

They both managed to crack a smile.

"Maybe later?" Geoff suggested. "If we're running away together, we're meant to be bonding or something, aren't we?"

"Yeah, that's how it goes, isn't it?" Ruby said. "So, yeah, later. When we're settled, we can talk."

Neither had any intention of returning home soon.

***

"You do know!" Charlie said desperately.

Her voice was becoming high pitched as she frantically sought the truth.

"I know you do," she continued. "Otherwise why else would you have been avoiding me? Annie, this is important. I have no idea where she's gone and if she's safe."

"I think she's safe," Annie said quietly.

She hoped she was right. The idea of Ruby off in the big city all alone was worrying. And she didn't know whether to reveal all to Charlie or not.

"Safe where?" Charlie asked.

"In the... she's left."

"Left?"

"Left town. She caught a bus to the city and she said she doesn't know when she'll be back."

Charlie stopped short. Her words caught in her throat when she tried to speak.

"She's left Summer Bay?" she finally asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

"She left a few minutes ago," Annie said, glancing at her watch.

"But... I love her," Charlie said sadly.

Suddenly her head began to spin. Her mind was too full of panic and fear and grief. She stumbled backwards as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sinking to the floor, she buried her face in her hands and wept. Her whole body shuddered as she cried. Annie stared down at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Everyone around them was beginning to look. Annie desperately looked around for someone to help as a woman usually so in control of her feelings physically and emotionally fell apart right in front of her. Leah appeared to see what the commotion was. She saw Charlie in a heap on the floor with Annie standing beside her, looking terrified. Leah was just about to run towards her housemate when she saw Angelo get there first. The police officer crouched down.

"Charlie..." he said gently.

"Get away from me!" Charlie warned.

He stepped back quickly and sighed. Even more people had turned to look and a couple who had just entered, stopped short and stared at the broken woman sitting on the floor in a heap. They quickly turned and left.

"I said get away from me," Charlie hissed when Angelo didn't step back any further.

He nodded and returned to his table but never took his eyes off Charlie as she sobbed.

"Charlie, I'm..."

"You just let her go," Charlie said.

She didn't sound angry as much as devastated.

"She's out there all by herself with nobody to protect her."

"I told her not to go," Annie said. "But she was determined, Charlie. There was nothing I could do."

"You could have told me!" Charlie shouted.

She looked down and began to sob harder.

"You could have told me," she repeated tearfully.

Everyone continued to view the scene as if it was some intriguing soap opera. Leah took the moment to hurry forward, crouching in front of her housemate.

"Charlie?" she said. "Charlie, it's Leah."

Charlie looked up slowly.

"She's gone, Leah," she said sadly.

"I know. I heard. I'm sorry," Leah replied kindly. "Listen, I'm going to call Joey, okay? She can take you home."

Charlie wept as her friend pulled out her phone.

***

Joey was almost at the Diner when her phone rang. She answered quickly and listened to Leah tell her to get to the Diner as soon as possible. Joey was inside the building before the phone call had finished. She immediately saw Charlie on the floor and in a state with every patron watching her in stunned silence, waiting for the next move. Joey skidded to her knees in front of Charlie and reached out to her. Leah stood to give them room. Joey gathered her girlfriend into her arms and held her tight. She stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She felt Charlie's tears fall onto her skin.

"She's gone," Charlie cried. "She's gone. She's gone. She hates me. She's gone."

Joey held her tighter. What could she say to make things better? Were there any words?

"We'll get her back," Joey promised. "We will. We just need some time. We'll work it out."

Charlie clung tighter. Joey looked around at the crowd, clocking Angelo immediately.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped, referring to every onlooker but Leah. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

She returned her attention to Charlie, wondering how on earth she was going to get her safely home and what they would do when they got there. How would they ever find their way out of this mess?


	72. Chapter 72

_Happy New Year and thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I know I'm not portraying Ruby too well here but I for one thought she behaved horribly during most of this storyline on screen so... yeah, I guess it's coming across! But I hope you enjoy the aftermath of her and Geoff's departure! IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Joey gently guided Charlie to her feet, holding onto her in order to keep her stable. Ignoring the way everyone continued to watch them, they made their way out of the Diner and into the fresh air. Charlie was still shaking and struggling with breath and tears. Joey convinced her to take a deep lungful of air.

"Let's go and sit on the beach," Joey suggested.

Charlie nodded and let Joey help her put on foot in front of the other under the ground gave way to softness and they sat down, looking out to sea.

***

Xavier forced himself out of the house. Ruby filled his mind and he couldn't do anything more than frown and sigh. Where had she gone? Was she safe? Why wouldn't she answer his calls? He knew he had done a lot worse in the past than stick up for Charlie. He'd gone off with his ex-girlfriend, back when they were first getting together, and he had messed her around. But they had come so far from those days. They loved each other. They had slept together twice. And she had run straight to him in her time of need. Part of him was cursing himself for letting her down and part of him felt justified. He had purely been trying to help. Charlie and Ruby loved each other. He knew his girlfriend would be miserable without her sister, her mother, or whoever she was, in her life. And all Xavier wanted was for Ruby to be happy.

***

"Joey, what am I going to do without her?" Charlie asked, staring ahead at the water.

Joey had one arm around Charlie's shoulders and she was using her other hand to hold onto Charlie's. Charlie leant into her slightly, feeling safe only from the contact with Joey's body.

"This isn't forever," Joey said certainly. "You and Ruby are one and the same. She's freaking out. She's found out that everything she thought she knew wasn't true. But she'll calm down. She'll take some time and space to really think about it and she'll come back to build bridges."

"When?"

"That, I don't know. I wish I did but..."

"She won't be safe in the city all by herself."

"She's a survivor," Joey replied. "She'll be okay and she'll get in touch when she's ready."

Tears continued to fall from Charlie's eyes, although Joey was comforting enough.

***

Annie arrived home feeling miserable and guilty. She didn't think she would erase Charlie's brokenness for a long time. The teenager may have judged her and her relationship with Joey but she didn't wish anything bad for them. And she was worried about Ruby. Closing the door, she called her brother's name but there was no answer. Wandering further into the room she saw a letter on the table.

_Dear Irene and Annie,_

_I've decided to go to the city with Ruby. I'm so sorry to let you down and run out on you again but I just need some space and time to think. I love you both so much but everything feels so hard right now. I will come home when I'm ready and I will get in touch to let you know we're safe. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Geoff_

Annie sat down heavily in the chair and read the note over and over again.

***

"I guess I might have reacted similarly," Charlie conceded. "I mean, look at how I freaked when I realised I was in love with you. I was ready to dive off the boat that first time we kissed."

Joey chuckled at the memory. At the time, she had been plagued with self hatred at the thought of having taken advantage of the woman who had saved her. But then Charlie had calmed down enough to reassure her and things had developed from there.

"I just need to give her time, right?" Charlie asked, genuinely wanting an answer.

"I think so."

"And tell her that I love her every chance I get?"

"That'd be good."

Charlie nodded and took a deep breath. She turned to Joey and kissed her suddenly, taking her by surprise.

***

Irene entered the Diner to grab a quick coffee before she headed home with her shopping bags. It had been nice to treat herself to a little day out. With everything that had been going on – Lou's death, Belle's death, Geoff's situation with Claudia – she felt like she needed something, anything to feel a little happier again.

"You missed a day and a half!" Colleen declared by way of greeting.

"What's going on?" Irene asked.

"Well, poor Senior Constable Buckton has been searching round the whole town all day looking for young Ruby. And then she came in here and spoke to your Annie who told her that Ruby has left town! She caught a bus into the city all by herself. She literally broke down, right in front of us. She sat on the floor in tears until that Joey girl came to rescue her. She took her out of here about an hour ago."

"Where's Annie now?" Irene asked.

"She crept out of here pretty quick," Colleen said.

Irene cancelled her coffee and hurried home.

***

Charlie kissed Joey passionately and guided her onto her back. Joey kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Charlie's shoulders, breathing a little too quickly. Charlie reined kissed down Joey's neck and began to tug at her clothes.

"Wait..." Joey protested.

Charlie refused until Joey wriggled free and forced Charlie up to look at her. As she'd suspected, Charlie wasn't any calmer and tears stained her cheeks.

"Charlie..." Joey said softly.

"Please?"

"We're on the beach in the middle of the day," Joey pointed out.

"But I need..."

"You need to let me take you home," Joey said.

Charlie cried harder.

"Even you don't want me," she said, sounding dejected.

Joey hugged her.

"Of course I want you," she said. "I always want you. I love you. Let's go home."

***

Xavier remained in the Diner, staring at the counter. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. Ruby had run away to the city. Immediately it felt like his fault. He pulled out his mobile and called her, needing to make sure she was okay.

***

Geoff and Ruby arrived at their destination. On the way, they had discussed where they would stay and thought bed and breakfasts were the best option. Just as they were hauling their belongings out of the car, Ruby's phone rang. She sighed, assuming it would be Charlie. She hadn't called since before Ruby had left Summer Bay. She frowned when she saw Xavier's name flash up. She wasn't ready to speak to him yet.

***

"You have got a lot of explaining to do, girlie," Irene barked as soon as she arrived home.

She stopped when she saw Annie looking desolate at the table.

"Feeling guilty for letting poor Charlie lose Ruby like that?" she asked, unsympathetically.

"Geoff's gone," Annie told her.

"What?"

Irene moved further into the room and sat down beside the teenager she saw as her own daughter. Annie handed her the note Geoff had left behind and Irene read it quickly.

"So, they've both just walked out on their lives?" Irene asked.

"Looks like it," Annie replied.

***

When Charlie and Joey finally arrived home, Joey set to running a bath. They had been tearing around town all day and both were physically and emotionally exhausted. While Joey fussed with bubbles and temperature, Charlie called Watson to let her know there was no point patrolling for Ruby anymore.

"It's ready," Joey said, appearing back in the room.

Charlie stood and followed her. Stripping quickly, they climbed into the tub together, submerging themselves in the warm water. Charlie leant her back against Joey's front and sighed heavily. Joey snaked her arm around Charlie's body, resting her hands on her tummy.

"I love you, Joey," Charlie said softly, closing her eyes against the candlelight.

"I love you too, Charlie," Joey replied. "So much."

***

Ruby and Geoff looked down at the double bed awkwardly. It had been the cheapest option to share a room but it meant that they had to share a bed. It felt a little wrong to Ruby to share a bed with a boy who wasn't her boyfriend, although she knew nothing would happen. It was practical and innocent, although she didn't think Xavier would agree. Still, it was what they had to do to survive and there was no boy on earth she felt safer with than Geoff.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

Charlie woke early on Monday morning. Extracting herself from Joey's sleeping form, she put on her robe and headed into the bathroom to get showered. She was back in the room and changing into her uniform when Joey blinked open her eyes.

"You're going to work?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said brusquely. "I've got a shift at nine."

"But... Are you sure you're able?"

Joey couldn't help but feel worried. Charlie didn't seem right at all.

"Yes. I'm fine. She's gone and I just need to get on with things. There's no point hanging around worrying about her. I need to get back to normal."

"Charlie..."

The police officer knelt on the bed and kissed Joey quickly.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

***

Ruby woke up in the room that had housed her and Geoff for the night. She was aware of him sleeping peacefully on his back on her right. She listened to him breathe and gazed up at the ceiling, wondering yet again how she had come to be living in the city with her best friend's brother. Only a few days ago, she had been fine. She and Charlie had been as close as ever and she had been secure at home with her, Joey, Leah and VJ. Now she didn't even know who she was.

***

"Okay, that's me off," Charlie said when she finished the last of her coffee. "If you're planning on going into work I could give you a lift."

"Oh yeah, great, thanks," Joey said.

She remained unconvinced that Charlie was even half as fine as she was making herself out to be but there didn't appear to be any reasoning with her. They put their dishes in the sink, ready to wash up when they got home and headed out the door together. Driving in silence, Charlie dropped Joey down at the docks. She kissed her goodbye without her usual emotion. Uncertainly, Joey climbed out of the car and headed towards the trawler. Charlie sighed heavily as she watched her go. Winding down the window, she called her back. Joey turned and trotted back to the car.

"I love you," Charlie said, kissing her again with more enthusiasm.

"I love you too," Joey replied. "Call me if you need me, okay? Maybe we could have lunch together?"

"That'd be good."

***

Angelo had gone to work early and was knee deep in paperwork as he attempted to re-evaluate everything in his case. He was under a lot of pressure from command as they became irritated with how long the whole thing was taking. But what did they expect? He couldn't bring his suspect down in a week or two. This was long haul job and it required care and paying a lot of attention to detail. He had given himself a firm talking to the previous night about letting Charlie go. She didn't love him, she wasn't attracted to him and right now she didn't even like him. He had tried to apologise several times but she wasn't interested so now, he just had to get on with it.

"Hey, Charlie," Watson said behind him. "Surprised to see you here."

"Well, it's my shift so..."

"Do you want a coffee?" Watson offered.

"That'd be great, thanks."

Angelo turned quickly, his heart lurching when he saw her.

"Hi," he tried.

She ignored him and headed straight into her office. He sighed and returned to his work.

***

Joey kept her phone on loud. It was unlikely that she would get any reception out on the water but she wanted to make sure she'd hear it ring just in case Charlie needed her. She seemed so different this morning, almost hostile, right until she'd said goodbye properly. Something didn't feel right and it was sending Joey's mind into overdrive. She had a horrible feeling that she was about to be shut out of all Charlie's feelings and it made her desperately worried.

***

Ruby and Geoff were seated at the breakfast table together. Geoff poured juice into both their glasses.

"So, what's the plan for today?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Ruby admitted.

"Did you want to go and see your aunt?"

"Not yet. I'm not ready. Maybe we could just wander round, see what we come across."

Geoff nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good," he said.

They ate in silence.

"Do you um... do you think you'll call Charlie today and let her know that you're safe?" Geoff asked.

"Nope," Ruby replied quickly. "I presume Annie or Irene will tell her anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Okay," Geoff said. "Whatever you want."

She smiled gratefully and they continued eating their meal together.

***

Charlie looked at the clock. It was almost lunch time and while she hadn't been so keen this morning, now she was looking forward to having lunch with Joey. She'd been so determined when she'd woken up, to shut down her feelings and treat things as if they were business as usual. But it was harder than it looked and she kept thinking about Joey's expression and the way she had responded, as if she was worried and hurt. Charlie certainly didn't want to hurt her. But she didn't know how to do things a different way. Her entire life had been spent ignoring traumas and just getting on with things. But then, that's how she'd got into this mess in the first place. If she hadn't run away from her problems instead of dealing with them head on, she might have been able to keep Ruby instead of losing her after sixteen years.

"Charlie?"

Watson poked her head around the door looking concerned.

"We've got a situation," she said. "Rachel and Tony Holden's baby has gone missing."

Charlie leapt to her feet in order to take charge.

***

Joey was seated at the Diner waiting for Charlie when her phone beeped. She opened the message and her soul was flooded with disappointment when she read that Charlie had a situation to deal with and couldn't make lunch. She sighed and toyed with the menu, wondering whether to stay or go. She also couldn't help but wonder if Charlie was just avoiding her. She felt guilty about accusing her but things had been so strange that morning that she couldn't be sure. She looked up, ready to leave when she spotted and despondent looking Aden enter.

"Aden!" she called, waving him over.

He ambled across the room and sat down opposite her.

"You have perfect timing," she said.

"I do?"

"I'm buying you lunch," she announced.

He did his best to smile but everything felt like such an effort now that Belle was gone. Joey's heart went out to him and she held his hand across the table. Irene appeared to take their order.

"Sorry to have kept you so long, love," she said to Joey.

"That's fine," Joey replied sweetly.

"Oh and I meant to call Charlie earlier but I didn't get time," Irene added. "Geoff called us from the city and said he and Ruby had arrived safely but that they didn't know how long they'd be staying. So, it's kind of good news. At least they're safe."

Joey nodded and thanked her.

"I'll let Charlie know," she said.

She and Aden placed their lunch orders and Joey sent Charlie a text to pass on Irene's message.

***

Charlie paused when her phone beeped. She fought tears of relief and grief as Joey passed on a message that Ruby and Geoff had arrived safely in the city but that nobody was sure when they would be coming home. Gathering her senses together, she closed her phone and returned her attention to Rachel and Tony as they relayed all their information about their suspicions over her complaining patient abducting their child.

"But you didn't see anything?" Charlie checked.

"No, we weren't there. Hugo and Martha were looking after him for the day. Charlie, please, you've got to go out and find him," Rachel said tearfully.

She was awash with guilt for getting frustrated with her son and she thought of all things she would have done differently had she known what was about to happen. Namely, she would have looked after him herself rather than give him to people who had proved themselves irresponsible.

"We will," Charlie said calmly. "We've got a couple of cars patrolling but if he has been taken then I need to have every ounce of information so that we can come up with a proper plan to track him and his kidnapper down."

"Then you need to talk to Hugo and Martha," Tony said. "They know more than we do."

Charlie nodded and told them to wait while she spoke to the others.

***

"Why don't we make this a regular thing?" Joey suggested as she and Aden tucked into their food.

"You don't need to baby-sit me," he replied.

"Who says I am? I just want to hang out with my best friend."

He raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"Don't you need to focus on Charlie?" he asked. "I heard what happened."

"I get the feeling that Charlie's going to be working all the hours God sends while Ruby's away. She's a wreck."

Aden nodded, feeling sad for them both. It was a tragic situation.

"So, will you be my lunch date for the next forever?" Joey asked cheekily.

"Sounds good," he agreed.

Joey was one of the loveliest people he'd ever known and she always cheered him, even at a time like this when he hated life and everything about it.

***

Angelo approached Charlie and offered to help.

"Don't you have your own tasks to do?" she snapped.

"Well, yeah but I can help with this. Everyone should be helping with this. We're talking about a missing child here, Charlie."

She glared at him.

"I think I know enough about missing children right about now, Angelo," she said darkly. "I don't need you to ram home the point."

He held up his hands in defeat and apologised.

"There aren't enough apologies in the world for everything you've done," she told him.

"Charlie..."

"But yeah, you can help by patrolling," she interrupted. "The more people out looking for Harry, the better."

Her phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Charlie Buckton," she said by way of greeting.

"Charlie, it's your Dad," Ross said through the phone line. "I was wondering if we could meet up."

"I'm really busy right now, Dad," she told him. "I'll call you later."

She hung up, not really intending to call him at all. She didn't feel able to be around him right now. Every time she saw him, she thought back to the way he'd let her down at a child. When she'd turned to him at the time of the rape he'd talked her out of pressing charges against Grant and it had made her feel like the whole thing was her fault. Angelo had remained rooted to the spot, watching her.

"Are you patrolling or what?" she snapped.

He nodded and hurried out the door.

***

Geoff and Ruby headed back to the bed and breakfast. Worried that Charlie might be trying to find her, Ruby was intent on keeping moving and she didn't want to stay in the same place for too long.

"Rubes, are you ever going to forgive her?" Geoff asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Ruby admitted.

"You know she loves you though, don't you?"

"I don't know anything," Ruby said, pausing in her packing and sinking down onto the bed. "I mean, how does she love me? Like a sister? Like a mother? Like both? This situation is so messed up and I feel so confused. Part of me is aching to go back and be with her. She's been through this massive trauma that I never ever knew about. I remember the way Joey was after she was raped... she was so broken. And to think that Charlie had gone through that... it breaks my heart if I actually allow myself to think about it. But then after it happened, there was sixteen years of lies. I don't know who I am. My relationship with all my family isn't what it should have been or what it used to be. It's all so... screwed."

She sighed and Geoff came to sit beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leant against him.

"I thought I knew who I was and where I came from. Now, it turns out that my life was created through an act of violence... through one of the worst things a person might ever have to go through. Charlie's my mother. She gave birth to me. And I don't even know who my Dad is. She said he was her boyfriend... some guy at school. But every time I look in the mirror now, I don't recognise myself. What parts of me are from him? Am I like him? Does it make me a bad person to come from that?"

"No!" Geoff said quickly. "Of course it doesn't make you a bad person, Ruby. You're wonderful."

"But half of my parentage is evil, as far as I'm concerned," Ruby said sadly. "I mean, you'd have to be evil to do that to someone, wouldn't you? And I keep thinking... did Charlie ever try to get rid of me? Did she hate me that much that she gave me away to her parents and spent the next sixteen years living a lie? I thought I knew everything about her. I was stunned when she told me she was in love with Joey because it was such a big thing not to know but then this... this is so much bigger. She feels like a stranger to me now. And I hate it because throughout my whole life, Charlie's been my constant. She's been the person who was always there for me. She loved me, she took care of me. She's my best friend. But now I've lost her."

Geoff held Ruby a little closer and opted not to comment on the tears that were now landing on his lap. He kissed the top of her head as she cried softly.

"In a few short days," she continued. "I've lost my best friend and my sister and I've gained a mother I never knew or wanted."

***

Joey finished work and attempted to call Charlie on the way home. She hadn't responded to her text message or picked up her phone when Joey had called on her way back to the trawler. Remembering the state she had been in since all this started, she couldn't help but worry. They were meant to be leaving at seven this evening to go to rehearsals. The play was scheduled to start at the end of the week and Joey didn't even know if Charlie wanted to go ahead or not. Hanging up and shoving her mobile back into her pocket, Joey forced herself to accept that Charlie either wouldn't or couldn't talk to her. She continued to walk home in defeat.

***

By quarter to seven, Charlie had worked over an hour and half's overtime and she and her team were nowhere near finding baby Harry. Charlie had delicately explained that there was no evidence that this angry couple had snatched him and she said they would now have to look down other avenues.

"I'll have people working on it tonight and I'll be back in the morning to..."

"You're leaving?" Rachel asked in alarm.

"My shift finished at five," Charlie explained.

"But you can't leave!" Rachel said desperately. "You have to stay until you find him. I don't trust anyone like I trust you."

"Rachel, she's not a machine," Tony said. "She can't work twenty-four-seven."

"I know but..."

"I will be back first thing in the morning and I'll be on call all night if any of my colleagues come up with something," Charlie promised. "We'll find him. It's just going to take a little more time than we thought. But we will get him back. He's not gone."


	74. Chapter 74

_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted anything for a little while. Between decorating, writing my novel and being poorly, I just haven't had the chance but here is an extra long chapter to make up for it. I hope you enjoy it and I'm planning on being back in fanfic action from now. IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

"I don't know if we're going to get there," Joey told the drama teacher on the phone.

It had reached the time that she and Charlie would have to leave in order to get to rehearsal on time. Charlie hadn't got in touch or responded when Joey had tried to call and she could only assume that she wasn't coming.

"I'm sorry," Joey apologised. "There's just a lot going on at home right now. I'm really not sure if we can..."

"I'm here!" Charlie bellowed, rushing through the door, looking apologetic.

"Hang on," Joey said into the phone.

"Sorry I'm late," Charlie apologised. "Are you ready to go?"

"We'll be there," Joey told the teacher, hanging up quickly.

She accepted Charlie's hand and let her pull her to her feet. Charlie kissed her lips gently and then led her out to the car.

***

Angelo finished work feeling dissatisfied. He had done everything he could to be part of the team searching for baby Harry and he'd worked hard. He'd been fuelled by his concern over a missing child, his guilt over the fact that the baby was the half-brother of his accidental victim, Jack Holden and his desire to get back into Charlie's good books. She had been happy to order him about and he had been happy to follow her instructions but not once had she looked at him with any kindness or compassion. He desperately wished that there was some way he could make things up to the woman he loved.

***

Aden was wandering along the beach by himself. One of his biggest problems was that he had nothing to do. Work had been scarce since Lou's death and Irene was struggling to take the business over. Occasionally, they went into work but nothing regular had happened yet although he had heard that Gibsy was taking a more active role in getting the business back on its feet. Knowing nothing about trawlers or any such thing, Irene had taken a step back and left it all to the boat manager. Heading down to the docks, Aden wondered if he might go and sit in the trawler for a while, hoping it might make him feel more peaceful.

***

"I wasn't sure you were going to want to continue the play," Joey ventured.

Rehearsals had been fine and now they were driving home. Amber had been absent so they didn't need to give her a lift back, providing them with more time to talk.

"I just want everything to continue as normal," Charlie told her. "I need to make sure I'm together, fit and able for when Ruby comes home. If she comes home. I know I might have lost her for good."

She sighed and turned right onto their road.

"She'll be back," Joey said. "But until then, I think it's great that you're trying to get on with normal things but please don't try and block your pain out. It'll only come back to bite you."

Charlie shrugged.

"It's the only way I can cope," she said.

She pulled up into the drive and killed the engine.

"I'm okay," she promised, turning to look at Joey in the moonlight.

She was struck by just how beautiful she was. Every day she noticed something more amazing about her.

"Are you really?" Joey asked worriedly.

"I am," Charlie promised.

"I just... you know I'm here for you, whatever you need, right?"

"I know. And I'm grateful. But I'm fine."

She climbed out of the car and Joey followed suit. Locking up behind them, they entered the house. Charlie yawned and moved straight to their bedroom. With a brief wave to Leah, who was watching television on the couch, Joey followed her girlfriend.

***

"Since when do you guys do night fishing?" Aden asked.

His attempt at sitting on the trawler for the night had been thwarted by Gibsy about to set sail.

"I just thought it'd be a good idea to get the business going properly," his old manager had replied.

They weren't friends by a long shot but they tolerated each other well enough.

"Want some help?" he offered.

After all, he had nothing better to do. The highlight of his days now would be lunch with Joey.

"Uh... no, we're okay thanks," Gibsy said.

Aden jumped on board anyway.

"I've got nothing else to do," he said.

"Aden, mate, just..."

"Or are you up to something dodgy?"

Gibsy looked immediately shifty.

"There's a lot of money in abalone," Gibsy said. "This is completely off the record but if you want in, you can."

Still with nothing better to do and in need of cash, Aden agreed willingly and helped them set sail.

***

Ruby and Geoff lay side by side in their new, temporary accommodation.

"Are you ready for lights out?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah," Ruby replied.

He clicked the lamp off and closed his eyes. Unable to sleep, Geoff tuned into Ruby's breathing, immediately becoming alert when he realised that she was trying to be quiet while she cried.

"Ruby?" he called through the dark.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Come here," he said gently, pulling her against him.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

The following morning, Charlie was up and out early. She dropped Joey off at work as usual and then headed into the police station in order to continue searching for baby Harry. At nine o'clock on the dot, Rachel and Tony showed up, still as frantic as they had been the day before. Charlie had been sat at her computer since eight, searching for inspiration. Rachel seemed adamant that this Jane woman had her son but nothing had been conclusive. Still, Charlie wondered if the theory held some water.

"Coffee," Angelo said, appearing in her office.

She didn't want to accept it but she had just been about to make one herself so she offered vague thanks. He hovered in front of her desk.

"Yes?" she said, looking up at him.

"I just wondered if you needed any help," he said.

"Not from you," she replied.

He sighed heavily.

"Look, Charlie... I really didn't mean to hurt you," he said.

"Well, you did."

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

Defeated, he left the room. Charlie leant back in her chair, wondering if she ought to just make friends with him. But then she pictured him rifling through her personal files and then blurting out what he knew to Ruby. She couldn't bear to think how her daughter was feeling, knowing how brutally she had been conceived. She didn't blame her for running away and for hating her. Charlie had never stopped hating herself from the moment it happened. It was only through her relationship with Ruby and her love for Joey that she had been able to find some kind of peace. And now it was all ruined. No, she did not forgive Angelo Rosetta for making things worse than they needed to be. Sitting back up, she looked at Harry's case file. Suddenly, Rachel's name leapt out at her. Immediately, she began to search through properties that might have been rented under Rachel Holden.

***

"I thought you were going to stand me up," Joey said when Aden finally reached the Diner at lunch time.

She had resigned herself to the fact that Charlie wasn't available during her shift, not even for lunch, at least while Harry was missing and she couldn't help but feel proud of her partner's dedication. She knew that even if she wasn't suffering the way she was then she would still be putting the hours in to rescue the baby. Charlie devoted her life to her cases and making sure that people's situations were healed. It was what she had done with Joey to start with – until they had fallen in love. And she was about to object to the way she was helping Rachel and Tony, even if she suspected Charlie would find herself something to occupy with if this hadn't come up. She didn't want to talk about her feelings at the moment and she was avoiding Joey, as if her presence would make her open up when she wanted to remain closed. All Joey could do was be there when it mattered, even if it was hard sometimes.

"Sorry," Aden apologised.

He had bags under his eyes and was unshaven. She narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just had a late night," he said dismissively.

He hadn't arrived home until six in the morning when the sun was up. He'd earned a fair amount of cash to do the job with Gibsy and he was planning on going back for more, although in the back of his mind, he was worried about Irene getting into trouble. It was her trawler after all and it appeared she knew nothing about any of this.

"Get up to anything exciting?" Joey asked curiously.

"No," he lied. "I just couldn't sleep.

***

Geoff and Ruby had spent the day wandering around. They'd seen a few of the sights and had some sandwiches down by the boats.

"Boats remind me of home now," she mused.

"Yeah?"

"Because Joey's obsessed with them," she explained. "I never thought anyone would love their job any more than Charlie does but then we met Joey."

She giggled.

"Charlie's set up a secret savings fund so that for Joey's thirtieth – in five years – she can buy her a boat of her own. She's just putting a little bit aside each month, not enough for Joey to notice and she's planning a super special birthday for her."

"That's really nice," Geoff said.

Ruby nodded and munched a little more on her sandwich.

"She's been so happy since she met Joey," she continued. "Like, she's not as highly strung or closed off. She's learnt to talk about her feelings and all three of us have been so close. Or at least, I thought we were. As it turns out, I didn't know Charlie at all. I never have."

"She's still the same person," Geoff tried.

"No she's not," Ruby disagreed. "I thought she was my sister. I thought there was a big age gap between us and I had a cool, older sister who was nice enough to always want to hang out with me. I thought Joey was going to be my sister in law and that if they ever had babies, I'd be an aunt. But Charlie's my Mum and Joey's essentially my step-mother. If they had kids, I'd had siblings. And right now, I'm an only child. It just... it doesn't make any sense in my head."

***

Charlie and Watson hurried down to the address Charlie had found. They'd told Rachel to stay put but she'd blatantly followed in her car. Angelo had offered to join them but Charlie had flat out refused and told him that she was perfectly capable of handling it with Watson and that if she needed him to research into anyone's past, she'd call. He'd looked hurt as she'd stormed away and then she and Watson had raced over to where they believed Harry was being held. Just as they pulled up, they'd spotted a woman running out of the property.

"Stop!" Charlie yelled. "Police!"

The woman paused briefly and then attempted to run again. She held a baby in her arms. Charlie lurched forward, calling Jane's name. Jane looked frantically around for an escape route but the police were blocking her path.

"Jane," Charlie repeated, creeping closer.

"I'm not giving him back!" she told her firmly.

"Jane, you have to give Harry back now," Charlie said.

"She killed my baby!"

Charlie swallowed. Watson was behind her with her hand on her weapon but nothing had been drawn yet. Charlie wanted to deal with it without threats if she could and Watson was more than willing to follow Charlie's lead.

"Jane, I've looked into your case," Charlie said. "I'm so sorry for what's happened to you, for how you've suffered. But Rachel has been cleared of responsibility."

"She killed him!" Jane said angrily, clutching Harry tighter to her.

He began to cry.

"Jane, please don't put Rachel through what you've been through," Charlie said.

Rachel bounded up behind Charlie and Watson and was about to start begging Jane to give her son back but her words caught in her throat and she sobbed instead.

"Losing a child... it's the worst thing in the world. You love them so much and yet you can't be with them. No matter how hard you cry, nothing changes. You've been to hell and now it's time to come back. You don't need to take Harry away from his mother to heal your grief. That's not the way. You're just going to put her through the same suffering and it's not fair. It's not going to make you feel better. It's just going to make Rachel feel worse."

Jane swallowed. She felt like the bottom was falling out of her world. When she'd taken Harry, the plan had been so simple and now everything was more complicated than ever. She studied Charlie's face and saw pain in her eyes, wondering if she really did know what she was talking about.

"Am I going to jail?" she asked.

Charlie turned to Rachel.

"Only if Rachel presses charges," Charlie replied.

Rachel shook her head quickly.

"I just want my baby back," she pleaded.

"If I hand him back, this all goes away?"

"We can help you," said Charlie. "There's so much support out there for you. I'm sorry you haven't been helped the way you should have been. I'm sorry you haven't been able to heal from your loss."

Charlie stepped a little closer. Jane burst into tears and hurriedly handed Harry to the police officer. She sank onto the floor in tears. Charlie held Harry close until Rachel hurried up to take him. Charlie crouched on the floor and reached out to Jane as she wept.

"I just miss my baby so much," Jane said. "We had our whole lives planned and then he was just... he was just gone."

"I know," Charlie said gently.

"I just can't believe he's gone."

She couldn't carry on.

"I know," Charlie repeated. "I know."

***

Angelo hung up the phone from his command officer. There had been some suspicious activity down at the docks for the last few nights. His hope was that there was some movement on his case. He'd been sent back to Summer Bay to bring down a human trafficking ring. People were being brought over from Indonesia and it was his job to find the man in charge. So far, his instincts told him he'd already found him. Everything he knew about Hugo Austin said that he was the guy in charge. He wandered around town like butter wouldn't melt and he'd wormed his way into Martha's bed. Charlie and Joey didn't like him but they were the only people who didn't. His history and the various incidents that Angelo had investigated on the sly, made him more convinced by the second that Hugo was guilty as sin. It was now his job to prove it. Perhaps, if something was going on at night, he might actually have some concrete evidence.

***

"Can you finish the paperwork on this?" Charlie asked Watson when they returned to the station.

"Sure," Watson replied. "Are you alright?"

Charlie nodded quickly and hurried into her office to collect her things. It was only four o'clock but she needed to get out of there immediately. Talking about lost children and watching how broken both Rachel and Jane had been was too much for her heart to take. Holding Harry had brought back all her feelings from when Ruby was a baby. She'd wanted so desperately to be her Mum but she just hadn't had the emotional capacity. When she'd run away, she'd never intended to return and she believed she was doing right by Ruby by leaving her. She'd been certain that she was tainted, that she was no good and she would only wreck her daughter's life. She'd hated herself then and while she had healed somewhat over the years, her self-loathing had never really stopped. It was only when she was around Joey that she felt good about herself. Joey and Ruby were her world and now everything was imploding. Exiting the office, she thanked Watson and then hurried out to the car.

"Charlie!"

She stopped when she heard Angelo's voice.

"I'm going home," she told him, unlocking the door and climbing in.

He ran up to her and leant in.

"Charlie, is everything okay?" he asked.

"No!" she snapped. "No, everything is not okay! And it's got fuck all to do with you!"

He jerked out of the way just in time as she slammed her door shut and started the engine. With folded arms and a worried expression on his face, Angelo watched her speed out of the car park in the direction of home.

***

Geoff and Ruby had moved bed and breakfasts again and gone for a walk in the park. They constantly needed to keep busy and it was during walks and such that had their best talks. He had opened up to her about how he felt when they'd lost Belle and shared all the details of his broken romance with Claudia. She'd listened and asked the right questions to help him open up and he had been her rock in return. Sitting down on the grass, they watched the people around them. Two girls immediately caught Ruby's eye. One was older, with dark hair, probably around eighteen. The other was barely five years old and the spitting image of the older girl. Ruby swallowed, wondering if they were sisters or mother and daughter. On their picnic blanket, they played and laughed together, looking like they didn't have a care in the world. Ruby was sobbing before she even realised it.

***

Charlie arrived home to an empty house. Joey wasn't due home for a little while yet. Moving through the living room, she picked up a photograph of herself and Ruby. They were smiling jubilantly into the camera. It was one of the last family days they had all had before Charlie's mother had died. It was her mother who had taken that particular photo. Sobbing bitterly, she threw the frame across the room and watched is smash against the far wall. Throwing herself onto the couch, she wept.

***

"Charlie always used to take me for little trips out like that," Ruby said, pointing at the people she'd been watching.

Geoff noticed her tears and put his arms around her. She rubbed her eyes but still the tears flowed, also she was desperate for them to stop.

"My earliest childhood memories are of her taking me out. She used to be so hands on, you know? She would play with me all day, no matter how boisterous I got. When I was older and at school, I used to tell everyone when I knew I had a play date with Charlie. And without fail, she used to come to every school play, every sports event, everything. Even when she was busy training to be a cop and when she lived away from home, she was always around. She was always the first person I told anything to and she was already ready to help me sort out any problems I had. She was amazing, Geoff. I worshipped her. She was the best sister ever but... she wasn't. She was my mother all that time and I never knew about it. She used to do all those Mum type things and yet she could never step up and tell me the truth. Do you think she wanted to?"

"Well, considering everything you've said, yeah, I think she probably did," Geoff said thoughtfully. "She obviously loved you. You seem to think that she didn't but Ruby, she wouldn't have been the best sister in the world if she didn't want to be the best mother. She adored you. She always has. She's always loved you and protected you, she's your guardian and your friend. You mean the world to her."

"But how can she love me?" Ruby wondered. "How can she love someone that was borne from the worst event in her life? How can she not hate me?"

***

Joey arrived home from work and stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge when she spotted the smashed photo of Charlie and Ruby. Picking it up, she put it to one side and stepped over the glass quickly when she saw Charlie curled up on the sofa.

"Hey, Charlie," she whispered gently.

Her girlfriend looked up with sore, puffy eyes and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck.

"I miss her so much," she sobbed.

"I know, darling," Joey said gently.

She shifted so that she was sitting on the couch and pulled Charlie into her arms. She stroked her hair and quietly promised that everything would get better eventually.

"Ruby just needs time," she said. "She'll be back and you can rebuild your relationship as soon as she's ready. She's upset now but she loves you, Charlie."

Charlie clung a little tighter to Joey, burying her face against her chest, never wanting to let go.

***

"I guess a mother's love overrides the pain of what she went through," Geoff ventured.

"Not enough for her to raise me as her child though," Ruby pointed out.

Not so far away, the older girl and the younger girl were playing chase and laughing hysterically.

"Maybe it was too raw for her back then," he said. "But as you got a little older, she obviously adored you and wanted to be to you what she couldn't be then. It looks to me like Charlie's spent most of your life trying to make everything up to you without you even knowing there was anything to make up for."

Ruby nodded thoughtfully and wiped her eyes for what felt like the millionth time.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

Angelo was at work before Charlie. He watched her arrive, looking unhappy as usual. She moved immediately into her office and sat down at her desk. Angelo stood and approached her door, knocking gently. She looked up at him and sighed, obviously wondering what he wanted this time around.

"Yes?" she said.

"I was wondering if you wanted a coffee or something," he said.

"No thanks," she told him. "I had one before work with Joey."

He nodded and twisted his fingers together.

"Look, Charlie..."

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet, alright?"

Unhappy, he sighed, nodded and moved away.

***

At lunch time, Joey headed to the Diner to meet up with Aden. It had become their routine over the last few days. Charlie worked through lunch and no amount of argument from Joey dissuaded her. But Joey knew that Aden needed some attention and friendship so she was happy to look out for him if her girlfriend wouldn't let her.

***

Charlie watched Angelo talking on the phone. He had been hovering around her all morning, looking very sorry for himself and desperate for her forgiveness. In the scheme of things, she supposed snooping into her background wasn't so bad but she really didn't have the energy to be friendly towards him. She could barely be friendly towards Joey and her girlfriend had been nothing short of amazing since the whole mess started. She was determined to make more of an effort at home. She picked up her phone.

"Charlie?" Joey greeted in surprise.

"Hey," Charlie said. "Are you free for lunch?"

"Well, I'm meant to be meeting Aden but he hasn't shown up," Joey said. "It'd be good to see you."

"Diner?" Charlie said, standing up ready to leave.

Angelo attempted to wave her back as she walked out of the station but she ignored him and kept going. He turned back to his phone.

"Okay, we'll go and check it out," he promised.

***

Ruby sat in the hotel room she had shared with Geoff. Charlie had continued to call her and leave messages each day but so far, she didn't appear to have made any attempt to find her. Ruby didn't know if she was happy or sad about it, if she was being truly honest with herself. Every day, all she could think about were the people she had run away from. Was Charlie coping? Was Joey being nice to her? How was all of this affecting Ross? And was Xavier alright? He'd called a few times but like with Charlie, she had refused to talk to him and her phone was now constantly on silent so she didn't have to listen to it ring or reject the calls. Geoff had been wonderful to her and she didn't think she could have chosen a nicer or more understanding person to run away with. He was dealing with his own problems and they'd talked a lot about Belle and Claudia. And he'd listened to her fears and pain over the truth about Charlie. Now, they were thinking about visiting Ruby's great aunt, Michelle. She hoped she might find some answers there, as she had been the person that Charlie ran to after she'd abandoned her baby.

***

Joey smiled brightly when Charlie entered the Diner. She looked tired and stressed but to Joey, she was always a vision of beauty. Charlie bent to kiss Joey on the mouth before sitting down opposite her.

"How's your morning been?" Joey asked.

"Fairly excruciating," Charlie admitted. "Angelo won't stop making sorrowful puppy dog eyes at me and Ruby didn't pick up when I tried to call her."

Joey reached out and held her hand across the table. Charlie accepted it gratefully.

"Hello, girls," Colleen greeted when she approached their table.

She had finally stopped getting into a flap when she saw them being affectionate with each other.

"How are you?"

"We're okay, thanks," Joey replied politely.

"Is there any news on young Ruby?"

Charlie shook her head.

"No," she said. "Nothing."

***

Angelo approached the docks by himself. He'd received a phone call to say that some fishermen looked like they were up to no good. The anonymous tip off had come from a man who said they looked shifty and he wasn't sure if something was going on. Having been investigating a regular intake of abalone, on the side of his proper mission, Angelo had headed out to see if he could catch someone in the act. He'd hoped that Charlie might come with him but she'd hurried out and ignored him. Standing at the edge of the wharf, he watched four men scurry about on a trawler. Moving forward, he sighed when he realised that one of the men was none other than Aden Jeffries, a guy he didn't get along with but knew full well could not afford to ruin his good behaviour bond. Inching forward, Angelo waited and hoped he wouldn't be seen. The second Aden was out of the boat, he approached him.

"Get the hell out of here right now," he hissed.

Aden looked horrified.

"What...?"

Angelo looked again at the others on the boat. They hadn't noticed him yet.

"If you don't want me to bust you for an illegal catch, get the hell out of here," Angelo said.

Aden shifted and swallowed. He looked back at his colleagues and then ran. Angelo made his presence known to Gibsy and his crew.

***

"So, you haven't heard from him at all?" Charlie asked as she and Joey tucked into their lunch.

It felt good to spend social time with her girlfriend again. Throwing herself into work was all well and good but Joey was the person who made her happy, even in this time of grief.

"Nope," Joey said worriedly, shaking her head. "I've called him and left messages but he hasn't shown up or called back."

Charlie frowned. She knew Aden was going through a hell of a time lately but it was usually Joey that he turned to. It seemed strange that he wasn't around.

"He's... here," Joey said in surprise.

Charlie turned around to find a breathless looking Aden hurrying into the Diner. He headed over to their table and threw himself into a chair.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey?" Joey said incredulously. "You burst in half an hour late and you say 'hey'?"

"Sorry," he managed. "I lost track of time."

***

After lunch, Charlie kissed Joey goodbye and headed back to work. Joey hadn't been easy on Aden and he hadn't been too keen to talk about what had made him late. She certainly didn't want to be in his shoes when Joey was finished with him! Avoiding a phone call from her father, Charlie entered the station and was surprised to find Gibsy, Joey's old boss entering an interview room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He's been bringing in abalone on Irene's trawler," Angelo said, obviously less than impressed.

"Then why are you just going for me?" Gibsy snapped.

"I've got your other crew members in other rooms."

"Not all of them!" Gibsy snapped.

"Just go and sit down," Angelo ordered.

Gibsy did as he was told. Charlie eyed Angelo curiously. Aden was a member of Gibsy's crew. He and Joey had worked together with him and Robbo. Adding everything up in her mind and could only conclude that Aden had been with them.

"Aden?" she asked quietly.

"I know nothing about it," Angelo said, blatantly lying.

She stared. He shrugged and entered the interview room, closing the door behind him. Charlie couldn't help but feel glad. He had obviously bailed Joey's best friend out.


	76. Chapter 76

_Sorry it's late, guys. My new meds made it impossible to wake up this morning but here is your next instalment. Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

Rehearsal had been okay although Charlie was obviously distracted. Joey was relieved that nobody had criticised her. She didn't think Charlie could take it. Driving past the Surf Club, Charlie suddenly asked if Joey and Amber fancied stopping off for a drink. Joey readily agreed at the thought of spending social time with her girlfriend again. Charlie seemed to be running on autopilot and it made her sad and worried. Exiting the car and heading into the bar, they found seats in the corner. Charlie headed up to the bar with drinks orders and exchanged pleasantries with Alf.

"I wish I could say Aden was doing okay though," the Summer Bay stalwart commented.

Charlie turned to see her girlfriend's best mate slumped over the bar nursing what was obviously one in a long line of beers.

"Aden?" she said to him.

He slowly turned and glanced at her, his eyes unfocussed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," he drawled drunkenly.

Charlie shot a look behind her at Joey who immediately realised what was happening and hurried over, putting her arm around Aden worriedly. Charlie moved closer to them.

"Aden, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"My wife died," Aden snapped.

Joey sighed.

"You've drunk way too much," she said. "We need to get you home to sleep it off."

"No," he argued. "I don't want to go home! There's nothing for me at home!"

"Aden...."

"I don't want to go home, Jo," he insisted.

Charlie asked Alf for a glass of water and shot an apologetic look over at Amber.

"Well then drink this," Joey said when Alf handed the glass of water over. "And come over and sit with us instead of sitting alone."

He nodded slowly and accepted Joey's hand, stumbling off his stool and following Joey and Charlie to the corner table and mumbling a hello to Amber.

***

Ruby and Geoff drove at their leisure towards the other side of the city where Michelle lived. They were planning on stopping nearby the house and staying over in another B&B before they appeared at her door in the morning. Ruby was nervous. Michelle had been the person Charlie had turned to her in time of greatest pain. Michelle would know exactly how Charlie had been after giving birth to Ruby. She would know the depth of her depression. Ruby wasn't sure if she could face what Michelle might be able to tell her.

***

Charlie eyed Aden curiously. He was a slurring wreck. And she was absolutely certain that Angelo had bailed him out earlier. She wondered what had happened.

"Life is just shit, isn't it?" he rambled.

Amber shifted uncomfortably and Joey sighed, reaching out for Charlie's hand.

"I mean, look at you," he said to Charlie. "You spend your whole life looking out for your sister. You love her and care about her and then it all comes out that she's your daughter."

Amber's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"And yeah, okay, you've been lying to her but you had your reasons. You went through this awful trauma. You were..."

"Aden..." Joey warned.

"Abused and hurt. And me and Jo know all about how that feels. We've been there."

"Aden, we really don't need to start talking about all this now," Joey warned, glancing at Amber who really didn't need to hear all their personal traumas.

"And then you finally tell the truth and she bails on you!" Aden continued, oblivious to his friend's warnings. "She ditches you and runs away and she doesn't even think about the way she's hurting you when really, all you tried to do was love her and give her the best start in life."

He took a deep breath and looked a little tearful.

"You did all that and she's not even grateful. And now, here you all, are sad and losing yourself in work and pushing Joey away."

"Aden!" Joey snapped, closing her eyes.

Charlie dropped her hand and picked up her drink.

"But you two will get through it because that's what you do. Until one of you gets sick and dies and leaves the other one all alone."

Joey pulled a face.

"All a fucking lone," Aden sighed.

Then he threw up all over the floor.

***

Ruby and Geoff lay side by side on the mattress of their little hotel room watching television.

"Do you and this Michelle get on well?" Geoff asked.

"I thought we did. But she's a big part of the lie so now I don't know how I feel about her," Ruby replied, staring at the screen in front of her.

"Rubes, there were two people in that situation who needed protecting – you and Charlie both."

Ruby sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know," she said. "I know that. Every time I think about thirteen year old Charlie, I just think... what the hell did she go through? How awful must it have been for her? I mean, when I was thirteen I was still watching cartoons. And she was pregnant. But then when I think about how awful it was, it makes me hate myself."

"Hate yourself?"

"I came from evil," Ruby said. "The whole time she was pregnant with me, she must have felt like there was poison inside her. And when I was born... she must have felt like I represented everything bad in her life. No wonder she couldn't love me. No wonder she couldn't be my Mum. How could she even bear to be my sister?"

***

"Okay, now you sit there and drink this big glass of water, okay?" Joey told Aden, hauling him onto the couch.

Amber had made a quick exit after the emptying of Aden's stomach, leaving Charlie and Joey to put their personal awkwardness aside and get him home. Charlie drove and Joey sat in the back with her friend, phoning Nicole on the way.

"I feel sick," Aden complained.

"I don't think there's any left!" Joey chuckled. "Alf had a lot of clearing up to do. And you are so lucky he let me and Charlie get away with mopping up because I would never ever have forgiven you for that!"

He looked immediately tearful. She hugged him and promised that she was joking. Charlie sat down beside them and then leapt up when there was a knock on the door. Pulling it open, she welcomed Nicole inside.

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

"He consumed a lot of beer," Charlie informed her.

"And then spewed it up all over the floor of the Surf Club," Joey added.

"Charming!" Nicole remarked.

"Would you be able to stay with him?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't need to be baby-sat," Aden protested.

"Sure you don't," Nicole and Joey replied in unison.

***

Angelo finally finished work. As soon as he got home he jumped into the shower to wash the day off him. Busting the abalone crew had been rewarding and had potentially provided a person with information about the human trafficking scam, which was the whole reason he was back in the Bay to start with. The guy, Gibsy, could potentially be willing to roll over on Hugo Austin. It was a long shot but it was something worth pursuing. And now that he had saved Aden from trouble, it was minimally possible that Charlie and Joey might be willing to ease up on him. Aden was their good friend and he had just been spared a heap of trouble that would have likely put him behind bars, considering he was still on a good behaviour bond after trying to kill his father. Charlie had definitely worked out what had happened, although she hadn't said anything. Yet. He still had hope.

***

"So, I've been shutting you out, hey?" Charlie said when she and Joey were safely in their bedroom and beginning to undress.

Joey chewed her lip and cursed Aden for ratting out her complaint.

"Well you haven't exactly been... open with me these last couple of days," she managed.

"I didn't think I was bad enough to warrant you bitching about me to your mate," Charlie snapped a little more angrily than she'd intended.

"I didn't bitch!" Joey protested. "I worried. There's a difference."

"Well, I'm fine, okay?" Charlie said, climbing beneath the sheets.

Joey came to lie beside her and sighed, unconvinced.

"I love you, Charlie," she said. "I just want to be useful and supportive. I don't want to let you down."

With tears in her eyes, Charlie pulled Joey closer so that their bodies were entwined. She kissed the top of her head.

"You've never let me down," she said. "It's me that causes chaos wherever I go."


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

Angelo was in Charlie's office with a coffee before she even had time to protest.

"Charlie..." he began.

"Look, Angelo, I don't..."

"No, listen to me!" he said urgently. "Please?"

He set the hot drink in front of her and she sighed impatiently.

"What?" she said.

"I completely messed up. I knew there was something wrong and I was worried about you."

Charlie opened her mouth to interject but he continued quickly.

"I know it's not my place but I was so desperate to be there for you that I completely overstepped the boundaries. Charlie, I know I'm not the person that's meant to be there for you. I know that's Joey's job. But the thing is... when I was put away for Jack's death, my life stopped. All I could think about was the mess I was in and how if I could start my life over, I'd do everything I could to be with you again. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and a stupid mistake made me lose everything. So, when I got back here and realised that you'd completely moved on, it made everything harder."

"Angelo..."

"Please listen?" he begged. "It's been really hard to adjust to your new life and my... my lack of life. And I went behind your back and I hurt you and I opened my big mouth to Ruby and I should never have done any of those things. It's no excuse but I did it because I'm so damn crazy in love with you."

"Look, I can't..." Charlie tried.

"I messed up and I'm so sorry. Charlie, I just want to be friends again."

"How can I be friends with you when you went behind my back and then declared that you're in love with me?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"I know you love Joey," he told her. "I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her... not me, not Roman... I'm not going to try and get in the way of that, I swear. It'd be pointless anyway. I know you and Joey are for keeps. I know that I will be in love with you for the rest of my life but I accept you don't love me back and I can deal. I swear. But please let me be your friend again, Charlie. I miss you. I need you in my life."

Charlie sighed.

"Did you bail Aden out yesterday?" she asked.

He was surprised by the change of topic and looked shifty.

"Um..."

He didn't know what the right answer was.

"I might have tipped him off before I arrested Gibsy and his crew," he told her, deciding that honesty was the best policy.

She smiled.

"Joey and I are grateful," she said. "You saved a heartbroken man a lot of trauma."

She took a breath.

"We can be friends," she agreed finally. "There's too much going on in my life right now to be pissed at you and have you hanging around me like a wounded puppy."

He looked a little affronted.

"But," she said firmly. "You have to know that I will never love you."

"I know," he said softly.

"I hope so. Because if this is some ploy to try and get close to me and win me back then that'll be it, Angelo. I'm in love with Joey. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And if you try to interfere in our relationship, you will lose the single friend you have in this town. Do you understand me?"

"I do."

"Okay," she said.

They shook hands.

"Let's be friends," she told him. "And let's get back to work."

***

With Charlie at work on a weekend, Joey was at a loose end. Leaving the house as soon as Charlie did, she headed round to Aden's. Nicole answered the door, tiredly explaining that their friend had spent most of the night throwing up and crying. Shaking her head, Joey followed Nicole into the kitchen and sat down at the blonde girl put the kettle on.

"He's going to be in a wonderful mood today then," Joey concluded.

"I don't understand what's with him at the moment," said Nicole. "I mean, I know he's grieving but it's like he's had a personality transplant. He's like... he's like the Aden he was when I first knew him. Before Belle."

Joey sighed. She wasn't familiar with that particular person but he had shared the stories and she couldn't help but worry about him.

"How are things with you anyway?" Nicole asked, sitting down opposite her friend.

"Yeah, they're okay," Joey said with a shrug.

Nicole simply raised her eyebrows.

"Charlie's not dealing, is she?"

"She is. Just not very well," Joey said. "It's hard. She's thrown herself into work and I barely see her at the moment. It's like the only way she can handle things is by shutting me out. I miss her."

Nicole smiled sympathetically.

"As soon as Ruby comes back to sort things out, everything will be alright," she said certainly.

"If she ever does," Joey sighed.

"You don't really think she's gone forever do you? Her and Geoff?"

"I have no idea. There's no communication. Nothing. Charlie's falling apart and Ruby's too hooked on her own pain to realise what's happening to her mother."

***

Ruby waited at Michelle's front door, feeling nervous. Today was the day she might well find answers and she wasn't sure she how she even felt about it. Would she hear something she wanted to or would this visit only make things worse? Geoff's presence beside her was the only thing she found comforting as Michelle pulled open the door.

"Ruby!" the older woman exclaimed, genuinely surprised to see her.

"Hi," Ruby said, feeling suddenly sheepish.

"Nobody told me you were in the city," Michelle said, ushering her and her friend inside. "What brings you here?"

"I know the truth about Charlie," Ruby said bluntly. "And I need answers."

***

"You look like shit!" Nicole remarked when a bleary-eyed Aden entered the kitchen.

He glared at her, thanking her sarcastically as Joey smirked.

"Is there any coffee on?" he asked gruffly.

"We'll trade you coffee for an explanation of your drunken behaviour," Nicole said.

"My wife died," he snapped. "I think I'm entitled to behave however the hell I like."

Joey sighed and remained quiet. Nicole stood up and put the kettle on again. Aden slumped down in a chair.

"Aden, seriously, what's going on with you?" Joey asked quietly.

"I just told you!"

"I know you're grieving," Joey said seriously. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain you're feeling but you're not going to find the answer in the bottom of a bottle. It's not going to help in the long run."

"I don't need you looking after me," he said.

"Well tough," Joey replied. "You're going through an absolutely awful time right now and I'm damn well going to be there for you to help you through it. That's what you did for me."

"That was different. That was something you could actually do something about by pressing charges and getting justice."

"And this is something you'll never truly heal from but you can do it to a degree. And you're going to."

They glared at each other across the table, neither one willing to back down.

***

Ruby and Geoff sat side by side on the sofa, opposite Michelle.

"So, you were in on the big secret," Ruby accused. "All this time I thought you were my kind, loving aunt and you were betraying me with Charlie and Ross all along."

"We weren't betraying you," Michelle replied, unfazed.

"You've all lied to me for my entire life!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not because we wanted to. It was the right thing to do."

"Lying is never the right thing to do."

"So you'd have preferred to know that you were the result of the cruellest kind of violence?" Michelle asked.

Her voice was calm and gentle but subtly challenging. Ruby swallowed.

"Would you have been able to deal with that when you were a kid, Ruby?" she asked.

"Well..."

"There were two kids involved in this, Ruby," Michelle said. "You and Charlie. You were only a baby. You didn't know any different. Charlie was barely a teenager. Her body and her soul were torn apart – figuratively and physically. Ruby, I have never seen a person so broken in all my life. We had a duty of care to you, of course we did and we did what we felt was in your best interests. But we also had to look after Charlie. We had to support her through the worst ordeal of her life. We had to bring her through it. Honestly, I didn't know if she would even survive what she'd been through."

"She was suicidal?" Ruby asked.

Michelle nodded and chewed her lip.

"She never tried anything but I used to hear her crying herself to sleep, repeating over and over again that she wished she was dead. She didn't know I could hear her."

"She must have really hated me," Ruby concluded.

Michelle shook her head firmly. Geoff watched the interaction in silence.

"She didn't talk to me about any of it for three whole months. She stayed silent except to say good morning, goodnight, please and thank you," Michelle said. "But when she did eventually begin to open up to me, the first thing she said was that she loved her baby but she hated herself."

"I don't understand how she could even look at me with what I represented," Ruby insisted.

"She loved you. She always has. She just wasn't capable of looking after you. She wasn't capable of looking after herself. She missed a year of school, a year of life, a year of you. But once she'd healed, she was so ready to come back and be your Mum."

"Then why didn't she?"

"Because you were already calling her parents Mum and Dad," Michelle explained. "To swoop in and be your Mum then would have confused you and she wanted to do the right thing. She saw what a good job her parents were doing, saw how much you adored them and she didn't think she'd be up to scratch. She had no self-confidence, no self esteem. She wanted to be there for you but she was terrified of letting you down."

Ruby swallowed and looked down at her hands.

"Who's my father? Do you know?"

"I'm not the right person to talk to about that," Michelle told her. "I can answer questions about Charlie and let you know what she was like when she lived with me but I can't do more than that, I'm afraid."

Ruby nodded, although the question of her paternity had been buzzing around her brain for days.

"So, tell me what she was like," Ruby challenged.

***

Having washed, dressed and shaved, Aden looked a little more like a human being although he still had bags under his eyes. Joey had gone to lunch with Charlie, looking delighted that her girlfriend wanted to spend time with her but Nicole had remained to keep a watchful eye on him. He wasn't sure if he was grateful or resentful.

***

"So, you're going to forgive him?" Joey asked a little worriedly.

Charlie had shared her entire conversation with Angelo with her. Joey was glad that Angelo had helped Aden out but she was unnerved that he had declared his love for Charlie again. However, she was grateful that Charlie had been completely honest and the two of them were working from the same page. Still, she couldn't quite help worrying, especially as Charlie was spending more time with him at work than she was with her at home.

"It'll just make life easier," Charlie sighed. "I can't cope with him hanging around me all miserable. If we make friends then we can just forget the whole thing."

"You don't think...?"

Joey trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing," Joey lied.

Charlie reached for her hand across the table.

"Will he make a move on you?"

"Didn't you hear what I said in response to his feelings?" Charlie asked, a little irritated at the doubt in her girlfriend's voice.

"Yeah, I did but..."

"But what? I'm never going to let him get close enough to make a move on me," Charlie said firmly, withdrawing her hand.

"I wish you'd just trust me," she said. "I'm not going to cheat on you and I've never given you reason to doubt me."

"I know!" Joey said. "I'm not doubting you. I'm doubting him."

"It takes two to tango and the only person I ever want to tango with is you."

It was strange to hear affectionate words being delivered so harshly but Charlie was firmly in a bad mood. Joey sighed.

"I didn't accuse you of anything," she said.

"You think I'm going to fuck this up," Charlie accused, her voice sounding suddenly very tired.

"I don't..."

"You do!" Charlie said. "You think I'm going to fuck this up like I fuck everything up! You think I'm a waste of space!"

She promptly burst into tears and fled. Joey stared after her before dumping some cash on the table and following her.

***

Aden opened his first beer of the day. Irene had come over and interrupted his television time by telling him that Gibsy had run an illegal abalone trip, the trawler had been impounded and he had at least temporarily lost his job. Nicole had protested over his drinking again but he had ignored her.

***

"Charlie!" Joey yelled, racing towards her girlfriend's car in a desperate bid to catch up with her.

The police officer stopped at the car door and bent her head, knowing that she had completely overreacted. She hurriedly wiped her eyes.

"I know you'd never cheat on me," Joey said, stepping up close behind her. "I just can't help but feel insecure knowing that some guy is after my girlfriend. It'd make anyone jealous, knowing that he worships you, loves you, fantasises about you, would love nothing more than to steal you away from me. Wouldn't you feel the same?"

Charlie nodded but didn't speak.

"But I love you. And while I don't understand exactly why, I know you love me. And I know you'd never betray me. I expressed concern because I always want to be honest with you about my feelings. And I'm grateful that you were honest about the whole thing with me. Please, please don't get angry with me. Please don't shut me out."

Charlie nodded again and was grateful when she felt Joey's arms encircle her from behind. Joey rested her cheek against Charlie's shoulder blade. Charlie felt behind her, placing her hands on Joey's hips.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Joey confirmed.

They moved to face each other and hugged tightly before moving in for a kiss.

"I don't what's wrong with me at the moment," Charlie said, embarrassed by her still-flowing tears.

"You have every right to be sad and worried and fraught," Joey told her. "But please don't take it out on me?"

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Joey. "I probably mishandled the whole thing."

They kissed gently before Charlie's radio sparked to life, interrupting them and calling her back to work.

***

Ruby's mind was reeling as she looked through a photograph album. Every picture of Charlie had been destroyed. Michelle had explained that teenage Charlie had sabotaged her own image in a variation of ways. But the photos that her parents had sent of Ruby remained entirely intact. Ruby swallowed. Michelle slipped off to phone Ross. Geoff came to sit beside his friend.

"I guess you know for sure now that it was herself she hated and not you," he said.

***

"Dad, I can't talk right now," Charlie said dismissively, answering her mobile in the police reception area.

"I know," Ross said tiredly. "I know you have no desire to talk to me at all."

He sounded sad.

"Dad, that's not... I'm just busy," Charlie lied.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't be too busy to hear that Ruby's shown up at Michelle's house."

"What?" Charlie screeched.

Watson nearly fell off her chair in fright. She cleared her throat, embarrassed and kept her head down, focussing on her work.

"Why is she there?" Charlie demanded.

"I guess she wanted to find out what you were like during that year."

"But..."

"Michelle will know the right things to say," Ross assured her. "She knows what you went through better than anyone. This is a good thing, Charlie. She'll help Ruby come home."


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

Joey looked at the clock and sighed. She and Charlie were meant to be leaving home in twenty minutes and Charlie hadn't even got home from work yet. She had been due back an hour ago and Joey had cooked dinner but she'd not received so much as a phone call explaining that she would be late. She also hadn't answered Joey's calls.

***

"Shit!" Charlie muttered when she realised the time.

She'd been so caught up in work that the idea of actually leaving for home had fallen out of her brain. Now she was late, she had three missed calls from Joey and she was certain that she'd be in trouble. Her phone rang again as she waved at Watson while hurrying through the door towards her car.

"Joey, I'm so sorry..." she began.

"It's not Joey. It's your Dad."

Charlie's heart sank.

"Dad, I really can't talk right..."

"I know. You're busy. You're late. You're pretty much able to fit anyone and anything in except for me."

Charlie jumped as she heard his voice not just through the phone but directly behind her. Whirling around, she saw her unhappy father gazing at her.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "I'm really late. Joey's going to kill me."

"Yes, and I'm sure it'll be some other excuse tomorrow," her father said sadly.

"It's not an excuse!" Charlie insisted. "We're going to be late for our last dress rehearsal."

"Did you get me a ticket to the play?" he asked.

She furrowed her brow in confusion. What did the play have to do with anything?

"No, I..."

"Charlie, why are you so intent on shutting me out of your life? Ever since Ruby left it's like... it's like you're blaming me."

"I'm not," Charlie lied. "I just... I'm late."

"What have I done that's so terrible?" Ross asked. "I mean, you've even forgiven that lowlife, Angelo. What's so wrong with me?"

"Nothing!"

"You're lying. Charlie, what have I done?"

"Nothing..."

"What have I done, Charlie?"

"You haven't..."

"What have I done?"

"You let me down!" she finally snapped.

They both swallowed and looked uncertain. Charlie chewed her lip and checked her watch. She was running ever later for Joey and she needed to get away from her father immediately.

"How did I let you down?" Ross asked meekly.

"Dad, I can't talk about this now..."

"Please?"

"You didn't press charges against him," Charlie said. "I told you everything that happened and you just... you just let him go free. You were a cop and even you didn't want to try my case."

"Charlie, it was four months after the fact," Ross attempted to explain. "There was no evidence of rape. I didn't want to drag you through..."

"But I wanted to be dragged through it! I wanted him to pay for what he did to me and you let him wander off and live his life without ever having to apologise or live with what he'd done to me. He probably went on to attack other girls. He even told me that it wasn't his first time. And you just let him get away with it."

"That's not how I meant you to see it, darling," he pleaded. "I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want you to have to go through the courts, be called a liar, be made to relive everything you'd already suffered. I just wanted it..."

"Hidden. Shut away like a dirty little secret," she accused tearfully.

"No..."

"You made me feel like it was my fault."

"Charlie..."

"Right now we're waiting for a court date for Joey to tell the whole truth about what Robbo did to her. There's a lack of medical evidence because she hid it and the chances are he'll only go down for attempted murder, for the thing we can prove. But he raped her. He destroyed her. And as soon as I found out, I dragged her to the hospital and to the police station. Because to know what had happened and not encourage her to press charges... well, it would have made her feel like she was in the wrong. And I'd never do that to her or to anyone who'd been violated in that way. Because I know how it feels."

Charlie wiped her eyes hurriedly, excused herself and jumped in the car. Ross just stared as his broken daughter departed.

***

Ruby and Geoff had been at Michelle's for nearly a week. The three of them had discussed Charlie at length and Ruby was desperately attempting to forgive her. She loved her and she felt bad for rejecting her after everything she'd been through. But too big a part of her was holding onto her own pain.

"It's Charlie and Joey's show tomorrow night," Ruby said over dinner.

"Show?" Michelle asked.

"They're in Romeo and Juliet," she said with a hint of a smile. "Joey begged Charlie to join a drama class with her after she was... well, you know. She wanted to join in order to build up her confidence again. They weren't even dating at the time but they'd pretty much already become an old married couple. Charlie was horrified when she accidentally scored the lead. She's Romeo."

Michelle chuckled.

"Do you have tickets?"

Ruby nodded uncertainly.

"Maybe going back to support her and Joey in their performance is just the right gesture."

***

"I know I'm late. I'm sorry," Charlie said quickly.

She'd driven home as fast as possible and spent a couple of minutes outside prodding her eyelids, which only helped made them more puffy. Waltzing through the door, she saw Joey leap up with her mouth open.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said again.

She kissed Joey firmly on the mouth.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"I've been ready for ages," Joey said unhappily. "And dinner's ruined."

Charlie's face fell and she quickly apologised again.

"It's fine," Joey said with a shrug.

She took Charlie's hand and led her back out of the door.

"I'm really, really sorry," Charlie repeated.

***

Ross kept his head down as he walked back home. Studying his shoes, he thought again and again about what Charlie had said. He hadn't meant to let her down. He hated himself if he'd made her think that she was to blame for what that evil Grant Bledcoe had done to her. It wasn't her fault. She had been the victim in all of it. She had spent her life trying not to be a victim of circumstances. But he knew that every day that she'd lived as Ruby's sister, her heart had been breaking. It had startled him at first that she had fallen so overwhelmingly and swiftly in love with a girl but Joey had brought out a side to Charlie that he hadn't seen since she was a little girl. Joey brought the love and laughter back into her life. And for a while there, he had been hopefully of everything working out. But now, it felt like everything was ruined. Looking up, Ross immediately panicked. He had no idea where he was.

***

"Joey, please forgive me?" Charlie pleaded when she pulled up outside their destination.

She turned to her girlfriend in the passenger seat of the car and held her hands, gazing into her eyes, thinking as ever, about how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"I forgive you," Joey promised.

"I just... I lost track of time and then I had an altercation with my Dad and..."

"An altercation with your Dad?" Joey asked worriedly.

"It's fine. I'll tell you about it later. I just... I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Okay," Joey said with a genuine smile.

They closed the gap between them and kissed for a brief moment before getting out of the car in order to face the music with their teacher. They were now twenty-five minutes behind schedule.

***

Morag sat at home staring at the clock and feeling fretful. Ross had gone out two hours ago and she'd heard nothing from him since. She felt sick with nerves, worrying that something had happened to him. She quickly picked up her phone and dialled, determined not to get ahead of herself when it came to being frantic.

***

"Charlie, would you pay attention?" Ms Harboard demanded angrily.

It was one thing for both of her stars to be late to rehearsal yet again but one of them was doing a shocking job of remembering her lines. Charlie glared at her.

"I'm doing my best," she snapped.

"Well, it's not good enough!"

Charlie bit back a retort and took a deep breath.

"Fine," she said. "We'll start again."

***

Ross jumped in fright when a noise began in his pocket. Recovering slowly, she picked his phone out of his pocket. The name 'Morag' flashed up on the screen but he couldn't comprehend who that might be. It rang again. He jumped. The phone fell from his hands and down a drain by the side of the road.

***

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ms Harboard screeched. "For goodness sake, Charlie! Our first performance is tomorrow night. I'd have thought that Romeo would know what he was supposed to be saying by now!"

Joey winced as Charlie threw her script down and stormed towards their teacher.

"Well, you know what?" the police officer snapped. "Romeo has more important things going on right now. I'm doing my best but if it's not good enough for you, you can stick it!"

Joey's heart sank as she saw her girlfriend grab her bag in order to head out, ignoring the fact that she was still in costume. Charlie paused when she saw Amber's eyes light up. She looked between her and Joey and smiled bitterly.

"Don't bother trying and hide your excitement," Charlie snapped. "You're welcome to her."

Joey fought tears and Amber looked startled as everyone watched Charlie's retreating back.

***

_Okay, I apologise for the chapter but alas, you all knew it was coming. And I hope you trust me enough to make things better. IJKS xxx_


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

Charlie was seated on the sofa when Joey arrived home. There was one lamp on but otherwise, the police officer was shrouded in darkness. She didn't look up when she heard her girlfriend enter the house. She kept her head in her hands. A large glass of wine was on the table.

"I caught the bus home by the way," Joey said bitterly. "You know, in case you cared."

"Of course I care," Charlie said quietly.

Still she did not turn round. Joey folded her arms across her tummy.

"Really? Because you've got a funny way of showing it."

"Joey, I'm..." Charlie began, turning around to face her.

"What? Sorry?"

"Yes."

Charlie swallowed uncertainly. She didn't think she'd ever seen Joey looked so angry before.

"Well, you know what, Charlie? I don't forgive you. You humiliated me tonight. You spoke about me like I'm a piece of meat to be traded to anyone. And you left me completely stranded and alone with everyone staring at me like I was some kind of freak. And what did I do to deserve it?"

"Joey..."

"Nothing. I didn't do anything to deserve it," Joey continued.

She'd been half practising what she'd say to Charlie on the way home.

"Joey, I'm..."

"I have done nothing but support you through all of this," Joey said firmly. "I have listened, I've advised, I've stood up for you, I've held you, I've loved you. Through all of this, I've loved you. And all you've done is push me away. You communicate with bloody Angelo more than you do with me and he betrayed you!"

"I didn't mean..."

"You really hurt me tonight, Charlie. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

With that, she stormed into their room. Charlie turned back to face forward and buried her head in her hands again, sighing heavily.

***

Angelo's shift finished but he stayed on duty. He had nothing to go home for and he'd long since decided that the best thing he could do for anyone, including himself, was finish his mission and get out of town, ready to start afresh elsewhere. May had left him when she'd found out about his deceit concerning Charlie and she'd realised that he was in love with his ex-girlfriend. So now, he was alone and lonely. The only good thing was that Charlie had somewhat reluctantly forgiven him and their colleagues were following suit by at least giving him the time of day again.

***

Joey jumped into the shower, still feeling very low. Her every movement was heavy as she worried that she had been too hard on Charlie. Then she remembered exactly what had happened and the way people had looked at her and judged her and she felt justified. Exiting the shower cubicle, Joey wrapped herself in a big, fluffy towel and padded into the bedroom. It was empty. She wondered what Charlie was doing. She was desperate for her to come in and apologise properly so they could just move on. Dressing quietly, she turned when she saw the door open. Charlie stood, almost a silhouette, looking sad and empty. She came to sit on the edge of the bed and gazed at Joey while she fussed about getting changed and drying her hair. When Charlie still hadn't spoken ten minutes later, she sighed.

"I'll sleep on the couch," she told her.

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise and distress.

"You don't have to..."

Joey left the room clutching a spare blanket and her teddy bear. Charlie fell back on the bed and groaned.

***

"I think I'm ready to face Charlie again," Ruby declared.

She was lying on the sofa and Geoff was on the floor of Michelle's living room. Each night that they'd stayed, she'd offered to take the floor but he was determined to be gentlemanly. It was strange really. Of her friends, she had never been that close to Geoff but now she felt like he knew her better than anyone else in the world did. She felt badly about it but she hardly missed Xavier at all and she doubted he would have been the companion she needed through all this, the companion that Geoff was. They could stay up talking all night and his kindly manner always seemed to get through to her even if he was saying something she didn't want to hear.

"That's great, Rubes," he said.

"Are you ready?"

"I am," he said certainly. "I feel like I can go back to the Bay and start my life again."

"We can do it together," Ruby said almost hopefully.

He reached up and briefly held her hand.

"We can," he confirmed.

***

Joey lay on the couch, glad that it was late and Leah and VJ were already in bed. She shifted around unhappily, struggling to get comfortable. She missed Charlie's warmth around her, the way they always slept in each other's arms, as if attempting to protect each other from the world. It had started before they had even got together properly, when Joey was suffering with terrible nightmares after her ordeal with Robbo. She hadn't slept soundly without her since then. On the few moments they had slept apart, she'd struggled and screamed and she was afraid of suffering tonight. And there was so much in her mind that she didn't think she'd even sleep at all, let alone rest enough to have any kind of dream, good or bad. She just wanted the night to be over.

***

Charlie lay on her side of the bed, as if Joey were beside her. With tears in her eyes, she gazed into the dark above her and sighed heavily. She worried about Joey. Would she be okay sleeping out on the sofa all alone? A large part of their getting together had involved them sleeping in each others arms so that Charlie could protect Joey through her dreams. Taking a deep breath, Charlie flung herself out of bed and felt her way to the door. Opening up, she moved into the lounge and watched Joey lying still and quiet on the couch. Charlie moved round to the front of the sofa and crouched by her head.

"Joey?" she whispered.

Joey kept her eyes shut, contemplating pretending she was asleep. Charlie nudged her gently, almost fearfully.

"Joey?" she said again.

Joey slowly opened her brown eyes and gazed into Charlie's blue ones.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "You're absolutely right about everything you said. I've behaved terribly. I did humiliate you tonight and I have been shutting you out. I didn't mean to do any of it and I truly am sorry. I just..."

She sighed and dropped to sit cross-legged on the floor, clutching Joey's hand.

"It's no excuse but I guess I'm just not used to facing something bad with someone by myself. I'm used to being on my own, surviving by myself. Having someone as incredible as you supporting me and loving me through one of the worst times in my life... it's surreal. And I'm so grateful. You've been perfect, Joey and you're right. You do deserve better. Not just now, but in general. You deserve way better than me. You're the most amazing woman on the planet and I'm just a mess. But if you can bear it, I'd really like to make it up to you. I'd really like to make things right and prove how much I love you – how much I need you."

She reached out and stroked Joey's hair, choosing to politely ignore the fact that she knew Joey was crying. She hoped both of them would ignore that she was tearful too.

"I do need you, Joey," she continued. "And I do love you. I'll do anything to fix things. I will. I'll be in the play. I'll eat humble pie with Harboard. I'll make it right. Please forgive me."

Joey reached out and gathered her into her arms. Charlie happily snuggled up against her on the sofa and relished Joey's comforting touch.

"It's okay," the younger girl whispered. "Everything's okay."

"Thank you," Charlie mumbled, nuzzling her tear-stained face into Joey's neck.

"And you don't have to do the play."

"I want to. I will, Joey," Charlie promised.

"It's okay. You only joined the group for me in the first place and you've got far too much on your plate right now. I understand. You don't need to worry about it."

Charlie snuggled in closer.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"You're my entire world. You know that, right?" Charlie checked.

"I know, sweetheart," Joey said gently, kissing the top of her head. "And you're mine. I feel like you always have been."

***

Ross wandered round town, becoming more lost and more confused. He knew he'd upset someone, although he didn't know how or why or who. The world was becoming a scary place as the night drew on. At home, Morag picked up the phone to call the police, hoping her step-daughter was on duty.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Eighty**

Charlie jolted awake and promptly fell off the couch when the phone rang, rudely interrupting the quiet of the house. Joey blinked and looked adorably bewildered as Charlie crawled over to the phone and picked up.

"Hello?" she said, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Charlie, have you heard anything of your father?"

It was Morag.

"What? Tonight?"

"Yes. He went out and he hasn't been back. It's one o'clock in the morning now and his phone just keeps ringing and ringing."

Charlie froze as she remembered her argument with her father. She'd been so consumed with everything that had happened at rehearsals and making up with Joey that her Dad had slipped her mind. Now, she was worried.

"I saw him earlier but... but not for hours."

Joey heard the worry in her girlfriend's voice and hurried over. She hugged her as Charlie continued to talk to her step-mother.

"Okay, we'll start a search party now," Charlie decided.

She hung up and turned to Joey, looking fraught.

"Is it your Dad?" Joey wondered.

Charlie nodded.

"He's been missing since um... since he and I argued outside work."

She hugged Joey a little closer, grateful that they at least, had made up.

"I'm going to go and get dressed," she said, heading into the bedroom.

"Me too."

Charlie looked surprised.

"You don't think I'm going to stay at home while you and Morag worry yourselves to death, do you?"

***

As they climbed into the car, Joey phoned the police station and explained everything to Angelo who took the call. He promised to get a team out searching for Ross immediately. Joey remained polite, although she still disliked the guy. Now wasn't the time for petty squabbles. Ross could have gone anywhere. He could be lost or in pain. They had to find him.

***

"Geoff?" Ruby whispered.

He mumbled a response from the floor.

"Geoff, are you awake?"

"I am now," he said.

She apologised and shifted to look at him, stretched out beneath a blanket.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I can't sleep. Something doesn't feel right and I don't know what it is."

***

Ross sat down on the sand and watched the tide turn. He felt like his grief would overwhelm him, although he didn't know why he was suffering. He couldn't remember his name or anything about where he lived. He wanted to go home but he couldn't find it.

***

"Ross!" Alf yelled.

He and his sister marched through their small town, calling out to the man that they were desperately trying to find. Aden had woken up in the panic and gone searching too. Charlie and presumably Joey were also on the case. But Morag couldn't be calm. Anything could have happened to him.

***

Charlie and Joey drove up and down the main road leading from Summer Bay. It was the place Charlie's father had got lost in one time, back before his diagnosis, when Charlie and Joey were mere strangers. Joey held Charlie's hand between their seats, keeping the contact firm and constant. She could see how terrified and guilty Charlie felt and she wished there was something she could do to ease her pain. It really had been a terrible day.

***

"Ross!" Angelo called as he walked across the sand.

It was very late or very early, depending on how you looked at it and the sky was almost pitch-black. The moon was regularly concealed by clouds, largely shrouding the world in darkness.

"Ross!" he called again.

Watson was on the other side of the beach and the plan was to meet in the middle, hopefully with one of them managing to find Detective Buckton in the process. The police officer paused when he saw a huddled figure on the sand.

"Ross?"

He raced up to him and found that the figure was indeed the man he was looking for. He looked frightened and confused.

"Ross!" he said, taking hold of his shoulders. "Everyone's been looking for you, mate."

The older man looked into his eyes but recognised nothing.

"Who's everyone?" he asked. "Who are you?"

Angelo sighed, promised him that everything would be okay and quickly phoned Charlie.

***

Charlie arrived quickly at her father and Morag's house, which still technically belonged to Roman and still housed Aden. She hurried into the room and knelt at her Dad's feet. He was seated beside Morag on the couch.

"Charlie!" he said, promptly bursting into tears.

Morag was relieved that at least he'd found some recognition. She watched him struggle as everything came flooding back. Up until his daughter had walked into the room, he still hadn't recollected anything.

"Charlie, I'm sorry," he whispered.

She hugged him. Joey hovered by the door.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Dad."

"What happened?" Morag asked, trying not to feel accusatory towards her step-daughter.

"We had an argument," Charlie explained, feeling ashamed.

She kept hold of her father.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I never ever meant to make you feel like that. I never meant to let you down."

"You didn't," Charlie lied. "I was just angry. I'm sorry. Everything's okay now. I'm sorry."

***

It was three in the morning before Ruby finally drifted off again. She'd woken fraught and she wasn't sure why. Geoff had come up to sit with her on the couch and they'd talked it through, deducing that she was worried about returning to Summer Bay in the morning. He'd held her and eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

***

On the way out, as Charlie and Joey, Alf, Angelo and Watson were preparing to get into their respective cars to go home, Charlie paused and thanked everyone for looking for her Dad.

"And thanks for finding him, Angelo," she said.

He resisted the urge to tell her that he'd do anything for her and instead smiled and stated that it was his job as a cop and a friend. She smiled and thanked him again before she and Joey climbed in the car to drive home. Joey resumed their hand holding and Charlie was grateful. Her long day had become ever long and she was desperate to get back home and crash.

***

Morag tucked her husband into bed and crawled in beside him. Her mind was too fraught to sleep. How many times could any of them cope with the risk Ross posed to himself? The more she thought about it, the more she thought he needed proper residential care. The stressful situation in Summer Bay was just too much for him to cope with safely.

***

Lying in bed side by side, Charlie closed the gap between her mouth and Joey's. Joey smiled in surprise and readily responded. They wrapped their arms around each other, seeking closer and closer contact. Forgetting her own exhaustion, Charlie was overcome with a need to be with Joey and ensure she knew just how much she loved her. She slipped tentative fingers beneath Joey's night shirt and was repeatedly pleased with her girlfriend's responses. She pulled Joey on top of her, stroking her skin and kissing her lips.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," Joey murmured, kissing her harder.

After the day they'd had, it felt perfect to be close again. Charlie kissed her ever more passionately and they began to give themselves away to the sheer joy of intimacy.


	81. Chapter 81

_Obviously the credit for much of the words in this chapter goes to Mr Shakespeare! But I hope that after so many chapters, you all enjoy opening night of the play. Love IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eighty-One**

The phone rang at ten o'clock in the morning. Morag answered quickly and was surprised and delighted to hear Ruby's voice on the line.

"I was ringing to say that Geoff and I are planning to come home today," the teenager said.

"Good!" Morag enthused.

"Is everything okay?" Ruby asked, noting the tremor in the older woman's voice.

Morag sighed and sank down onto the sofa, wondering how she could possibly explain.

"Morag?"

"Your... Ross got lost last night. We had to get the police out in order to find him again. He's very shaken."

"Is he okay?" Ruby asked worriedly, more determined to get back to Summer Bay than ever.

"He's shaken but he's alright. He's still sleeping," Morag told her. "He's desperate to see you again. So is Charlie."

Ruby sighed and chewed her lip.

"I was thinking of coming to the play tonight," she said. "Show some support for their debut. I don't forgive Charlie, not by a long shot, but I thought that might be a start."

"It's a lovely idea," Morag said. "Charlie's dropping tickets over for us this afternoon. If you come here, we could go together."

"That sounds good," Ruby agreed.

"Where... where will you be staying when you get back?"

"Geoff offered to ask Irene if I could stay with them. In Belle's old room."

"Right."

"I can't live with Charlie again," Ruby said. "I want to try and work things out but we have one hell of a long way to go."

***

It had been a long day and Joey was hurriedly gobbling a snack down before she was due to be picked up to get to the theatre. She was terribly nervous about being Juliet and especially opposite Amber, who she had barely rehearsed with. She felt sad that Charlie wouldn't be her Romeo. It had all seemed so perfect back in the beginning but she supposed there were more important things going on.

"Good luck," Charlie said at the door.

She pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll be right there with Dad, Morag and Aden in the front row, okay?"

Joey nodded and smiled, still sad that Charlie was going to be in the audience and not on the stage. It didn't feel right. But she was desperate to be a supportive girlfriend.

"See you later," she said, kissing her one more time before hurrying out of the door.

Charlie moved into the lounge and sank onto the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked from the armchair.

Charlie nodded unconvincingly.

"If you're so full of regret, Charlie, why don't you change your mind?"

"I don't want to," Charlie told. "And even if I did, it's too late now."

***

Ruby sat at the table with Geoff, Annie and Irene.

"Thanks so much for letting me move in," Ruby said gratefully.

"Well, I hope it's not permanent," Irene told her. "Not because I don't want you around. I am absolutely more than happy for you to be here but I hope you and Charlie might make up."

Ruby nodded and sipped her drink. She too hoped things would work out with Charlie but she had no idea how they possibly could.

"She's been a mess since you've been gone, if you don't mind me telling you," Irene added.

"Has she?" Ruby asked, despite herself.

"She broke down in the Diner when she realised you'd gone," Annie put in. "Literally. She collapsed on the floor in tears. Everyone was staring. Leah had to call Joey to get her to take her home."

Ruby swallowed and Geoff put a comforting hand on hers.

"It seems like she's thrown herself into work," Irene said.

Ruby nodded. That's what Charlie always did when she was stressed and unhappy.

"And she's been really down whenever any of us have seen her," Annie added.

"Well, I guess going to see her perform tonight is the first step," Geoff said more cheerfully.

Ruby glanced at her watch.

"I'd better get to Ross and Morag's," she said. "I don't want to be late."

***

At home in front of the television as usual, Xavier wasn't really paying attention. Every day that Ruby wasn't in touch with him, he felt more and more like he was losing her. He hated to think of her off travelling with Geoff, a good looking, single guy who could easily steal her away. It happened in the movies all the time, people getting together over shared pain. He wondered for what felt like the millionth time when his girl would come home to him.

***

It was fifteen minutes until curtain up and Joey was so nervous that she was considering pulling out all together. She had a good understudy who could take over at short notice. Perhaps she and Charlie could both sit in the audience. She jumped when someone hugged her from behind and grinned when she realised that it was Charlie. Turning around in her lover's embrace, she gazed into her eyes.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked.

Charlie just smiled at her. Joey looked down and realised she was in costume.

"I'm here to be your Romeo," Charlie told her.

"But..."

"I sacrificed all my pride, begged and pleaded with Harboard to take me back and here I am. I'm all yours."

They kissed again in elation.

"But I thought you..."

"Love you more than life itself," Charlie interrupted. "Joey, you mean everything to me and I never want to let you down. You're the most beautiful, sweetest soul in the world and when we started these drama classes, it was because you wanted to gain strength and confidence. I promised I'd do it with you and I'm not going to pull out now."

They kissed again and Joey wrapped her arms tightly around Charlie, holding her as close as possible.

"Did my heart love till now?" Charlie asked, quoting their beloved story. "Foreswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Joey stroked Charlie's skin, pulling her even closer and brushing her lips against hers, wishing for all the world that they had more time.

"Amber's going to be pissed!" she chuckled when they finally parted.

"She is. Seriously, if looks could kill..."

They kissed again.

"I couldn't let you down," Charlie said. "Plus, there was no way I could sit and watch another woman take my place and kiss you. I never want either of us to kiss another person but each other ever again, even if it is on stage."

***

Ross, Morag, Ruby and Aden, who had regained his ticket when Charlie had hurried over to tell them that she was going to star as Romeo after all, were seated in the front row. Ruby had been in the bathroom at the time and Charlie had left too quickly to realise that her beloved daughter had come home. Still, Ruby was glad not to have been noticed. She felt strange around Charlie. She didn't know how she felt about her now. She loved her. She needed her. As always, she looked up to her. But she was afraid of their changed relationship and she was hurt by her lies. She hoped they could fit themselves back together somehow.

***

It was act one, scene one when Charlie, dressed as Romeo was waiting in the wings for her cue to go on. An older member of the group, Raymond was playing Montague, Romeo's father.

"Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow, we would as willingly give cure as we know," he said.

Charlie took a breath and entered the stage, as if in a world of her own, not noticing the other cast members whose conversation continued behind her. She scanned the crowd for her family and almost tripped over herself when she saw Ruby nestled safely in between Morag and Ross. Ruby offered the smallest of smiles. Charlie swallowed, sad that she couldn't smile back.

"Good morrow, cousin," said Stephanie, the girl playing Romeo's cousin when Montague and his wife had left the stage.

Charlie gathered herself back together and turned to deliver her line.

"Is the day so young?" she asked.

"But new struck nine."

Charlie tried not to look at her daughter who was watching her every move.

"Aye me!" she said. "Sad hours seem long."

***

"She's good, isn't she?" Ross commented to Ruby, half because it was true and half because he was desperate for Ruby to sad something kind about Charlie.

Ruby nodded and watched Charlie leave the stage as the scene continued.

***

Off stage, Charlie looked frantically round for Joey to tell her the news but they were due to be entering on different sides and Charlie didn't have time to find her. Sighing but then allowing herself the smallest of smiles, she waited for her next cue.

***

It was act one, scene five and finally, the other characters had left and Romeo was given the opportunity to approach the most beautiful Juliet Charlie had ever seen.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin in this," Romeo began. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Juliet smiled coyly in the same way that Joey often used with Charlie to send her wild.

"Good pilgrim," she said. "You do wrong your hand too much, for saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do!" Romeo exclaimed, taking Juliet's hand.

Charlie and Joey felt both their pulses racing through nerves and still, the mere touch of each other.

"They pray," she said. "Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take," Charlie replied, stepping closer.

She moved in for the couple's first kiss and slowly drew apart.

"Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Juliet replied.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

They kissed again, this time more urgently before Juliet's nurse hurried in to take her away.

"You kiss by th'book," Juliet said before Romeo demanded from the nurse the truth about Juliet's kin.

***

By act two, scene two, both Charlie and Joey felt they were in their stride. Joey had been thrilled when she'd spotted Ruby in the audience, deciding that after the grief of yesterday, today was turning out better than she ever expected. She hoped it was the beginning of a happier future as she waited for Charlie, on the stage floor, to deliver her line so that she could step out on the carefully designed balcony set. She did and Joey stepped forward, talking to herself, not realising that her Romeo was there.

"O Romeo, Romeo!" she said dreamily. "Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Romeo wondered.

"Tis but thy name this is my enemy," Julie continued. "Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is not hand nor foot nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a man."

She gave the audience a wicked look and a titter rippled through the room.

"O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Charlie moved to get Joey's attention.

"I take thee at thy word," she said, surprising her co-star and soul mate. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

The scene continued with Charlie's Romeo deploring his name and Joey's Juliet wondering how the love of her life came to be outside her chamber.

"With love's light wings I did o'erperch these walls," Charlie explained with passion and longing. "For stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are not stop to me."

Joey smiled the sweetest smile and they held hands over the balcony.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee," Juliet said worriedly, gazing into Romeo's eyes.

She caught her breath for a moment, thinking once again about just how beautiful Charlie truly was. Their lines continued.

"My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love," Charlie said.

They kissed gently, holding onto each other in much the same way they had as real life lovers before the show had begun. They continued to gaze at one another as they continued their lines.

Finally, Juliet asked, "Dost thou love me? I know thy wilt say 'Ay'. And I will take thy word. Yet, if thou swearest, thou mayst prove false."

They continued to deliver lines fuelled with genuine romance before they bid each other goodnight, arranging to meet and marry at nine the next morning and defy their families, stealing yet more originally unscripted kisses.

***

In was the final scene before everyone was due to take a fifteen minute break. Charlie was looking forward to getting her breath back and holding Joey in her arms, not as a fictional character but as her real life love. She knew the second part was harder than the first and she wanted to give it her best. Now, she and Joey were standing with Jake, the man in the role of the friar and they were exchanging wedding vows, both secretly wondering if they might do that for real one day.

"Ah, Juliet," said Romeo. "If the measure of thy joy be heaped like mine, and that thy skill be more to blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath this neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue unfold the imagined happiness of both receive in either by this encounter."

The scene continued, sealed with a matrimonial kiss at the close.

***

During the break, Charlie and Joey escaped with the rest of the cast to their communal dressing room. Amber attempted to look cheerful in the corner but she felt like she had been cheated of her part at the last minute and cheated out of kissing Joey, even if it wasn't for real. She watched the couple sadly as they hugged and kissed, telling each other that they were proud of each other, repeating 'I love you' over and over again. Amber decided once and for all, that she would get out more and find that kind of joy for herself.

***

Ruby remained in her seat with Ross while Morag and Aden skipped off to the drinks stand to get sundries for all four of them and give teenager and grandfather some time to talk.

"Are you enjoying the play?" Ross asked.

Ruby nodded. Whatever she felt about Charlie, she had done well. She was proud of her. And she was proud of Joey too, who had largely been blameless in all the mess they were in.

"I never knew Charlie had such a talent," she said. "They're beautiful together up on stage."

"They really are," Ross agreed softly.

***

Act three, scene five began and so much had already happened. Romeo was wanted for the murder of a dear member of Juliet's family and the couple were sharing one last moment of love and joy before he had to flee to save his life. On the balcony together, they held each other close.

"I must be gone and live, or stay and die," Romeo said sadly.

Charlie wasn't sure if it was good acting or just the trauma they had been going through recently but her heart felt heavy at even the pretend prospect of losing her Juliet.

"Yond light is not daylight;" Joey replied, her character firmly in denial over the departure of her partner. "I know it, I. It is some meteor that the sun exhales to be thee this night a torchbearer and light thee on thy way to Mantua. Therefore stay yet. Thou needest not to be gone."

They kissed gently.

"Let me be ta'en," Charlie declared loudly, making Joey laugh. "Let me be put to death. I am content, so though wilt have it so."

Their conversation continued amid kisses that weren't even in Harboard's script before Lucy, who played Juliet's nurse interrupted them to warn them of Juliet's mother's impending arrival. Romeo began to scamper away.

"Farewell, farewell!" Romeo said, climbing down the balcony and then back up again quickly. "One kiss, and I'll descend."

They kissed with searing passion that took their breath away before they bid each other farewell for a time that they hoped would only be temporary.

***

Juliet was dead as far as Romeo knew and Charlie's acting was based on her desperate fear of one day losing Joey. She hoped it wouldn't be for a long time to come, preferably when they were old and grey, tucked up in their beds, ready to depart the world on the same day as each other so none would have to live without the other. Charging into act five, scene three, Charlie interrupted Paris visiting Juliet's tomb as she awaited burial.

"Give me that mattock and wencing iron," Romeo demanded.

As the dialogue ensued, Balthazar left but Paris was ready to challenge Romeo's entry.

"This is the banished haughty Montague," Roz, who had been chosen to play Romeo's love rival said. "That murdered my love's cousin – with which grief it is supposed that fair creature died – and he is come to do some villainous shame to the dead bodies. I will apprehend him."

Words turned to a fight scene that Charlie threw herself into far more than she had during rehearsals and was enjoying far too much. Energy and excitement was part of the reason she had become a cop and the same thrill went through her as she drew her sword, even if it was all only pretend. After one final jab from Charlie, Roz fell to her knees, clutching her heart.

"O, I am slain!" she declared. "If though be merciful, open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."

Roz promptly collapsed and Romeo reluctantly agreed. Paris hadn't truly done wrong aside from to be chosen to marry the wrong woman. Standing in the middle of the stage, Charlie began her long, departure speech before sinking onto her knees on the step leading up to where her precious Juliet was lying still.

"For here lies Juliet," Romeo said tenderly, stroking Joey's cheek. "And her beauty makes this vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interred."

With some difficulty, Charlie moved to lift the fallen Paris onto an adorned table parallel to Juliet's resting place, speaking as she did so and grateful for Roz's co-operation. Then she turned back to Joey.

"O my love, my wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips," she said, stroking Joey's lips.

Lying still, Joey tried not to smile and put Charlie off her game.

"And in thy cheeks," Charlie continued, touching her partner's skin. "And death's pale flag is not advanced there. Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do thee than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy! Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that I still will stay with thee and never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here I will remain with worms that are thy chambermaids. O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh."

She turned out to the audience, looking up at the lights on the ceiling.

"Eyes, look your last!" she said before turning back to Juliet.

She lifted Joey gently into her arms. Joey played dead as Charlie began to sob.

"Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, O you the doors of breath, deal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death."

Charlie pressed her lips against Joey who carefully kissed her back without the audience seeing.

"Come bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!" Romeo continued. "Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!"

Romeo placed Juliet carefully back down and dug the poison from his pocket, gulping it down and remarked that the drugs worked quickly as they began to take hold over his body.

"Thus with a kiss I die," he said, collapsing beside Juliet.

Charlie and Joey entwined as Friar Lawrence entered the stage and Balthazar stepped out from hiding, discussing what had taken place.

"Romeo!" the Friar said desperately. "O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too? And steeped in blood? Ah, what unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance!"

Then he noticed Juliet stir and drag herself into a sitting position. She immediately asked about Romeo before understanding the continued tragedy that had befallen her. Sending the Friar away, she turned to Charlie, slumped beside her.

"What's here?" she wondered. "A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative."

She kissed Charlie gently, noting that her girlfriend gave the same response she had earlier when she was supposed to be dead.

"Thy lips are warm!" Joey remarked.

The person playing the watchmen could be heard off stage.

"Yea, noise?" said Juliet. "Then I'll be brief. Oh happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."

She made to stab herself and collapsed in Romeo's waiting arms. They lay there, gently holding onto one another as the rest of the scene continued and the play came to an end. The curtains closed and Charlie and Joey rose. Standing, Charlie helped Joey to her feet and the whole cast waited in a line for the curtains to open so that they could take a bow to the applause that was ringing through the hall.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

As soon as Charlie and Joey were dressed in their civilian clothes and their outfits had been hung up in preparation for tomorrow night's performance, they raced out into the lobby to catch up with their family, and, most specifically, Ruby. Charlie still felt totally overwhelmed that her daughter had come to see the play. It meant the world to her. Clutching each other's hands, they made to approach Ross, Morag, Ruby and Aden but found themselves getting stopped several times along the way by people wanting to congratulate their performance. Finally, they reached their destination.

"Hi!" Charlie said, forcing herself to be cheerful.

Her father beamed at her.

"Charlie, you were amazing!" he said. "And you, Joey. You were both fantastic. Just fantastic."

Both girls smiled back and thanked him, blushing when Morag and Aden also joined in with praise. Joey was pleased that Aden had made it. She hoped that perhaps this was the beginning of him getting himself back together again, becoming the boy she used to know. Charlie turned nervously to Ruby, who looked shy.

"You really were great," the younger girl said. "Both of you."

***

Ross convinced everyone to go to the Surf Club and celebrate the success of the evening. Charlie had invited Ruby to go in her car with her and Joey but the teenager had declined. Aden had taken her place and now the three of them were parking. They spotted Morag's car outside the bar and they waited for them. Charlie attempted to walk in beside Ruby but her daughter was less than responsive. Charlie swallowed uncertainly, worrying about how the evening would turn out. It was a big step for Ruby to have come to the play but obviously it was going to take a lot more hard work to get them talking.

***

As the evening drew on, Charlie had tried to engage Ruby in conversation but had failed miserably. She clutched Joey's hand tightly under the table, needing to fully rely on her to get through every minute. Across the table, Ruby felt awkward. She wanted to talk to Charlie. She wanted to be friendly towards her. In an ideal world, they would be able to brush everything under the carpet and forget about it. But it wasn't an ideal world. Things were difficult and they had a lot of work to do to get through it. Ruby sighed quietly, feeling guilty that Charlie was doing her bit and she wasn't.

"So, what have I missed since I've been gone?" she finally asked, directing her question at Charlie who looked surprised and a little nervous.

"Not a whole lot, really," she replied. "I've been busy working and stuff."

"And what did you do at work?" Ross asked. "Charlie was Rachel's hero not so long ago."

Charlie blushed. Her father was trying to help but she knew it would take a lot more than that to make Ruby proud of her.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Harry was snatched," Charlie explained. "I... I helped get him back."

"Well done," Ruby said.

She forced a smile. Charlie smiled back.

"She was pretty awesome," Joey put in.

***

Alf called last orders and everyone began to move out of the bar. Outside, Charlie turned to Ruby.

"Where... where are you staying?" she asked.

All she wanted was for her daughter to move back in and be a family again.

"I'm moving into Irene's," she said. "Geoff asked her earlier if it was okay."

Charlie nodded and chewed her lip, shoving her hands in her pocket and feeling anxious.

"Could we... maybe... meet up or something this weekend?" she asked. "Would that be okay?"

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, maybe," she said vaguely. "Um... I'll text you or something and we'll figure it out."

Charlie nodded, although she decided not to hold her breath. Ruby seemed no easier to communicate with than before she'd left. All her hopes of things working out, floundered.

***

At home, Charlie flopped into bed as quickly as she could. It had been an exceptionally long day and her joy at performing the play with Joey and making her happy, now felt overshadowed by Ruby's lack of enthusiasm to be around her.

"I guess it's understandable," she sighed. "I mean, I hurt her really badly and..."

She leant her head back against the pillows and frowned. Joey bit back her own comments. All she wanted was to be there for her girlfriend. Climbing into bed beside her, she reached out and pulled her into her arms.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me, Joey?" Charlie asked, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm sure she will," Joey replied.

She stroked Charlie's cheek and received a kiss on her palm. It was a gesture that Joey loved. It made her tingle and felt so simple and yet so intimate. She moved closer and kissed Charlie's lips.

"I love you so much," she said softly. "I can't even tell you how happy you made me today."

"Glad I did something right for a change," Charlie replied, her voice full of grief.

"Hey," Joey said firmly. "You do plenty of things right. Don't be down on yourself."

Charlie shrugged and gazed at her, feeling emotional.

"You were furious with me this time yesterday," she pointed out.

"Because you hurt my feelings but that was a one off," Joey said.

She sat back and took both of Charlie's hands in hers. Charlie looked set to object.

"It was a one off," Joey repeated certainly. "Yes, I was hurt but it's over now. It doesn't matter. And everything you did today more than makes up for it. I was so thrilled when you showed up. And I was so proud of you all through the show. You were incredible Charlie."

She moved closer and kissed her passionately. Charlie immediately wrapped her arms around her. When she pulled back, Joey realised that Charlie was crying.

"Charlie?" she said softly, lifting her chin.

"All I want to do is make things right," the police officer said tearfully. "I want to make you happy. I want to make you proud. I want Ruby to love me again."

"She does love you," Joey said. "She's just struggling to express it right now. She'll get there, okay? She'll pull it together and you two will work it out. I mean, who on earth couldn't love you?"

Charlie looked set to object again and then caught the look of sheer adoration in Joey's eyes and blushed. She really meant it. She smiled, making Joey blush in response.

"I honestly don't think I could have got through the last few weeks without you, Joey," Charlie said. "Even during the worst of times, you make everything better. You..."

She cried harder and accepted her girlfriend's embrace. They kissed tenderly. Charlie trailed gentle kisses from Joey's lips, along her jaw and down her neck. Joey took a sharp intake of breath when she felt Charlie's tongue tease her skin. She fell back onto the mattress. Charlie moved with her, never letting their bodies part. She moved her mouth back to Joey's and paused to look her directly in the eye.

"You are so beautiful," she said. "Your body and your soul. Everything about you is perfect."

Joey flushed pink and she kissed Charlie again, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her closer. She ran her hands up and down Charlie's spine, making her shiver with delight. Teasing her fingers inside her shirt, she touched her smooth skin, feeling the heat radiating from her. Charlie shifted a little so that she could remove Joey's t-shirt. She smiled affectionately when her girlfriend immediately put her arms up to make it easier to take off. Charlie tossed the top aside and gazed at Joey's exposed breasts, paying close attention to them both in turn. Joey giggled as she felt Charlie's breath, lips, tongue and fingertips play with her. It was a feeling that never got old or unexciting. It felt like every time they were together, things became even more intimate. Charlie sat up a little, and admired Joey's lean body. Then she moved in closer and rested her head on her chest so that she could listen to her heart. Joey smiled to herself, gazing up at the ceiling, following Charlie's lead. After a few moments, Charlie sat up again and smiled.

"I love your heart," she whispered.

She pulled Joey into a sitting position and clutched her close, kissing her tenderly. Joey took the moment to make short work of Charlie's top. She breathed in as she took her turn in admiring her lover's body.

"You're amazing," she said, guiding Charlie back onto the mattress so that she could pay her the same kind of care and attention.

"Absolutely incredible," she added, taking her into her mouth, running her tongue over her skin and breathing in her scent.

***

The next morning, Joey made to slip out of bed in order to get coffee but immediately felt Charlie's grip on her tightening. Joey giggled and rolled back towards her girlfriend, kissing her good morning. It was the happiest they had woken up for a while. Their kiss developed quickly and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

"Morning," Joey mumbled.

"Morning," Charlie replied.

"I'm going to go and get us some coffee."

Charlie shook her head. Joey raised her eyebrows.

"You're turning down coffee?" she asked dramatically. "Are you sick?"

She felt Charlie's forehead for a temperature. Finding nothing, she dived under the blankets in order to kiss and touch the rest of her body under the pretence of finding a fever elsewhere. Charlie laughed and pulled Joey back up, kissing her again.

"I never ever want to get out of bed," she said. "I just want me and you to stay like this forever."

***

Ruby was up and dressed and hanging around Irene's house. She didn't want to go out and face the day and the locals yet. It felt too hard a task. There were so many things she needed to do and she didn't have the inclination to do any of them. For starters, she needed to talk to Charlie. Her sister... her mother... had been so desperate for approval the previous night. Ruby had never seen her like that before. She had quite obviously lost weight and there were dark circles round her eyes as if she hadn't slept in awhile. She couldn't help but worry about her. And Ross didn't look so well either. He was another person she felt she needed to speak to and make nice with but she didn't have the energy. She was starting to think she'd come home sooner than she was ready for, although at least Geoff seemed to have settled back into the Bay quickly. She also needed to go and see Xavier, or at least phone him. She hadn't spoken to her boyfriend since their argument when he had dared to offer a favourable opinion of Charlie. Again, she felt bad about it but she didn't have the energy to deal with him yet. She also needed to go back to Charlie, Joey and Leah's house. Some of her stuff was still there and if she was going to live with Irene, Geoff and Annie for good, she needed to do it properly.

***

By five o'clock, Charlie's stomach was in knots. Ruby had phoned in the afternoon and arranged to come round to see her. Joey had suggested she go out to see Aden in order to leave mother and daughter to it. Charlie had been afraid of being left at first but agreed that she needed to face this alone. She'd told Joey that she'd call her when Ruby left and Joey had promised to come back immediately. At the door, Charlie kissed Joey goodbye, clinging onto her for a moment before she finally let her go.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Joey said affectionately.

They kissed again and Joey headed out into the evening. Charlie moved to sit on the couch, hands resting anxiously in her lap. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door and instantly felt sad that Ruby felt she had to knock. Once upon a time, it had very much been her house too. Hauling herself to her feet, she opened the door and welcomed her estranged child inside.

***

Joey and Aden sat in the Surf Club, both on soft drinks. Joey tried not to be fretful about how things were going with Charlie and Ruby but Aden could read her like a book.

"She'll call you if she needs you," he told his friend.

Joey smiled guiltily.

"I just worry," she said.

"I know. It's cute."

She smiled.

"How are things going with you, anyway?" Joey asked. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I have to admit that the whole thing with the abalone shook me up a bit," Aden ventured. "I want to start trying to change things. I need to get a job for starters. Now that the boat's been impounded, I'm not sure what I'm going to do but I'll find something. Fortunately, it's only Roman who's my landlord so he won't go hard on me if I need to skip rent for a month or so and pay it back later."

"What kind of work will you be looking for?" Joey asked. "I could ask my boss and see if there's anything going."

Aden smiled and thanked her. Anything would be good right about now.

***

"I did a lot of thinking while I was away," Ruby ventured. "I talked about everything with Geoff and Michelle. She showed me the photo album you destroyed."

Charlie looked down at her shoes.

"I wish she hadn't done that," she said sadly.

"I'm glad she did," Ruby said. "It made me understand a little more."

Charlie nodded and swallowed.

"Charlie, who's my Dad?" she asked.

Charlie looked up sharply, pain evident in her eyes.

"You don't need to know that!" she said quickly. "He doesn't matter!"

"He does. He's my father. I want to know where I come from."

"You come from me," Charlie said firmly. "And I may not be the most wonderful person in the world but I'm better than that, okay? He was just a boy at school."

Ruby nodded and sighed, deciding that perhaps this was an issue best dealt with on a different day.

"I want you to know that I don't hate you," she said.

Charlie looked instantly relieved. She chewed her lip and waited for Ruby to continue.

"I still feel very hurt by you. I mean, you've lied to me for sixteen years. You... you've pretended to be my sister when all along, you were my mother. And you had all this time, after the fact, to step up and be my Mum and you didn't. I get that you needed to run away when I was born. I understand that you were suffering and in pain. But there's been plenty of time after that where you could have..."

"I didn't want to disrupt your life!" Charlie said. "You thought Mum and Dad were your parents by the time I came back. I didn't want to..."

"You should have," Ruby said. "I would have adapted a hell of a lot easier at one year old than I can now. Now... now, I don't know what you and I will ever be to each other. You're not my Mum. I can't get my head around seeing you that way. But also, you don't feel like my sister anymore. I don't know where we stand."

Charlie fought tears.

"I want to be whatever you want me to be," she said. "And I'll wait as long as it takes to have a relationship with you again, Ruby. I love you."

"I know. You've said it a lot," Ruby replied.

Charlie gritted her teeth, feeling like she was a tiresome, irritating person that Ruby didn't want around. Ruby looked back at her.

"And I love you too," she said. "Charlie, I want things to get better. I want us to be around each other easily again. Right now, I don't know how it could ever happen but I do want to try. This whole time, all I've wanted to do was run into your arms. You've always been the person to protect me and guide me through every trouble. It's been weird to go through one of the most difficult things in my life without you."

"I want to be there for you," Charlie said earnestly. "I want us to get through this together."

Ruby nodded and attempted a smile.

"Well, I'd better be heading back but... it was good to see you."

She stood. Charlie followed her to the door. They eyed each other awkwardly, considering a hug that would once have been so natural. Ruby eventually turned and left without one. Charlie watched her until she was long out of sight and then she called Joey.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

"How did it go?" Joey asked as soon as she and Charlie had reunited.

Charlie sighed and nodded, forcing a smile. The meeting with Ruby hadn't been so bad really. It had laid out the fact that they had a lot of work to do but it was a big improvement on Ruby ignoring or shouting at her. It felt like there was a way forward now. She explained her feelings to Joey and then took her hand.

"I ran you a bath," Charlie said, pulling her to her feet.

"Really?" Joey beamed.

Charlie took her to the bathroom and Joey's smile widened when she saw that the water was hot and bubbly and the room was lit with candles. Charlie moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face in her neck.

"Would you like me to scrub your back?" she asked.

"You can scrub anything you want," Joey replied.

Charlie kissed her shoulder and then closed the door. She unashamedly watched Joey strip off and step into the tub. Joey looked back at her.

"Aren't you getting in?" she asked.

***

Ruby left her former home and headed to the Diner. Now that she and Charlie had talked and made even a little progress, she was starting to feel a little bolder and braver. She knew she needed to call Xavier and decided to do it as soon as she got home. For now, she wanted to take a solitary walk along the beach and then go and visit a couple of her old haunts, to try and get the feel of Summer Bay again.

***

Ross and Morag had gone for a walk along the beach. It had been a long couple of days amid a long few weeks. Ross couldn't help but wonder how everything had gone so badly wrong. His happy family had been fragmented and every day that passed, things were getting worse with his illness. He was desperately afraid of losing everyone for good and he had no idea what to do about it.

***

Jai dragged Xavier to the Diner for lunch. His friend was too busy moping around these days over Ruby's departure and lack of contact.

"She'll be back, okay?" he told the blonde boy.

Xavier nodded and sighed. As each day passed, he couldn't help but think that she'd never come home, that she would stay in the city forever. With Geoff. He stopped still when he saw the familiar form of his girlfriend standing at the counter talking to Colleen.

"Ruby?" he said, almost in disbelief.

She turned slowly and made eye contact. Jai stepped back quietly as Xavier hurried up to her.

"When did you get back?" he exclaimed. "How are you? I've missed you!"

"I um... I got back yesterday afternoon," she told him. "I'm okay and I missed you too."

His face turned to thunder.

"You've been back since yesterday?" he said, horrified.

"Yeah, I just... I hung out at Irene's for a bit, went to see my family and..."

"And forgot that I even existed?" he demanded.

"Xavier..."

"How could you just abandon me like that, Ruby?" he asked, sounding more hurt than angry.

"I didn't..." she faltered.

"You did!" he snapped.

"I don't want to talk about this now," she decided.

She turned away, ready to leave the Diner but he grabbed her arm to pull her back. Before he knew what was happening, Ross had hurried forward from his seat and pushed him squarely in the chest.

"Dad!" Ruby squeaked.

Ross whirled around and accidentally hit the teenager in the face for all the Diner to see.

***

Joey lay in Charlie's arms in the bath, smiling contentedly as her girlfriend made gently patterns on her tummy. She tilted her face up to her and kissed her lips. The steam from the hot water had made their faces wet. Joey leant back against Charlie again and closed her eyes.

"What time do we have to be ready to leave?" Charlie asked, feeling like she could stay in that place forever.

"Five thirty," Joey said.

Charlie shifted, making Joey sit up as she reached down to the floor to where she had discarded her watch. She sank back, pulling Joey with her and told her that they had an hour. She lifted her hand from Joey's tummy to her breast, beginning to idly tease her. Joey closed her eyes and moaned loudly at her touch. Eventually, she shifted onto her front and kissed Charlie possessively, letting their bodies melt together beneath the water.

***

Ruby clutched her face and Ross looked like he was about to cry. Everyone else, especially Xavier and Morag looked startled. There was pin drop silence in the room.

"Ruby, I'm sorry," Ross managed. "It was an accident."

"I know," Ruby replied.

She touched his arm reassuringly. Morag came to stand next to him. Ross swallowed and turned back to Xavier and apologised.

"It's okay," he said.

"I just... I didn't see you and Ruby. I saw... I saw Charlie and that boy. I'm sorry."

Ruby stared at him in disbelief.

"You saw Charlie and my Dad?" she asked.

"That Bledcoe boy is not your Dad," Ross said quickly. "He's a monster. That's all."

Ruby nodded slowly, turning the name of her father over and over in her mind.

"I'm sorry," Ross said again.

He allowed Morag to escort him from the venue and take him home.

***

Charlie and Joey finished getting dressed, having got a little distracted between the bath and the bedroom.

"Are you nervous?" Charlie asked.

"A little," Joey admitted. "I was hoping the second night would be easier but..."

She showed Charlie her trembling hands. Charlie held onto them, kissing them both in turn before giving Joey's lips her full attention.

"We'll be fine," she promised. "And the bonus is that nobody we know will be in the audience tonight!"

***

Ruby headed home and was grateful to find Geoff making himself a snack in the kitchen. She'd cried for most of her walk and he immediately noticed her red rimmed eyes. Pulling her into a tight hug, he asked what was wrong. She broke down and told him everything that had happened.

***

Xavier sat down hard on the beach. Jai sat beside him, unsure of what to do or say. The scene in the Diner had been horrible for everyone and he couldn't help but fret over what the future would hold for himself and his friends.

"Just give her some time," he said, looking out to sea. "And approach with care. Think about everything's she going through and I know it's hard, but try to forget your own feelings. You can make it work, Xavier. You two are meant to be together."

***

Ross excused himself from Morag and went for a lie down. The events of the afternoon raced through his mind and he couldn't get the image of a quickly bruising Ruby from his mind. She may not be his daughter, but she was his granddaughter and he had raised her and loved her as his own. The thought that he could hurt her like that, filled him with fear and disgust. He closed his eyes to the world and begged silently for sleep.

***

"Hopefully the bruising won't get worse," Geoff sighed.

Ruby's jaw was already swollen and sore and it hurt like hell.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I don't want Ross to have to keep seeing it. He looked so guilty."

Geoff put an arm around his friend and she settled against his shoulder.

"Thanks for being here," she said.

"Of course I'm here," he replied.

"Geoff..." she began, sitting back up.

He eyed her with curiosity and caution. He had already come to know that tone.

"Ross mentioned my father's name," she said. "My biological father. I think I want to find him."

***

Charlie blanched when she stepped out on stage and found Angelo, Watson and several of her other colleagues from the force in the front row. She steeled herself to focus on her lines, playing a somewhat despondent Romeo.

***

Xavier left Jai and headed round to Irene's. He presumed that's where she was staying. He doubted she was ready to go home yet. He kept Jai's advice in his head, determined to be there for her and not for himself. He was devastated at the way she had been pushing him away and he was desperate to make things right.

***

"Rubes, do you think this is really such a good idea?" Geoff asked worriedly.

Ruby nodded, utterly determined.

"His name is Bledcoe. I just need to find his first name and then I can track him down. I mean, he must be on Facebook or something, mustn't he? Everyone is. Even famous people!" she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd manage but do you really want to meet the man who raped your Mum?"

Ruby swallowed and sighed. She hated the thought of what had happened to Charlie in order for her to exist but there was a strong part of her that was desperate to come face to face with the truth, to know where and who she had come from. She sank back into Geoff's embrace.

"I have to know," she said quietly, gazing at the television even though it wasn't on.

"What the hell is going on?"

Geoff and Ruby turned in surprise to find Xavier standing at the entrance of the kitchen. Ruby jumped up like she'd been shot.

"Xave..." she said.

"Are you two seeing each other?" her boyfriend asked.

"What? No! Geoff was just..."

"I can see what he was just doing," Xavier told her bitterly.

She watched him helplessly as he turned and left in fury.

***

Waking up reluctantly from his slumber, Ross had a heavy heart. He'd made a firm decision about his future and he knew it would upset his wife.


	84. Chapter 84

_Sorry about the lack of update yesterday. I was busy travelling back home and now I have a friend staying until Friday. I hope to update every day still but please forgive me if I don't manage it. However, on Friday when I post the final chapter of Third Time's a Charm, I will also post the first chapter of 'The One' so you will have a double helping of story. Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

Joey headed out early for a run, leaving Charlie to have a lie in. Things had been so difficult lately and Charlie could feel her energy ebbing away each moment. She groaned when she heard a knock on the door. With VJ and Leah out for the day, she knew it was up to her to open up so she hauled herself out of bed in her pyjamas.

"Morag!" she said in surprise when she saw her step mother on her doorstep. "Come in."

They went to the lounge together.

"Where's Joey?" Morag asked casually.

"She's gone for a run," Charlie told her. "What's wrong?"

Morag was quite obviously tense and had something specific on her mind.

"Did you hear what happened yesterday?"

Charlie shook her head and immediately began to worry.

"Ross broke up an altercation between Ruby and Xavier – unnecessarily, by the way – Xavier wasn't doing anything wrong. But he broke it up and accidentally hit Ruby in the face."

"What?" Charlie explained. "Is she okay? Is Dad okay?"

"Everyone's fine but your Dad went very quiet and took himself to bed. He's barely spoken since. I sent him fishing with Alf to try and cheer him a little but Charlie... I'm starting to get very worried about him," Morag admitted. "I think... I think being here is too stressful. I think it's making things worse. I'm starting to wonder if we're not able to look after him properly."

"What are you thinking?" Charlie asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"I think we might need to start looking into full time care."

They both looked up when Joey trotted into the house.

"Sorry," she said, immediately sensing the mood.

"It's fine," Morag said. "You're family. You probably need to hear this too."

Joey felt flattered but anxious. Still sweating a little, she came to perch on the edge of couch by Charlie, who immediately put an arm around her.

"Morag thinks Dad might need to go into full time care," Charlie said, before explaining why.

***

Nicole knocked on Aden's door feeling cheerful. Aden opened up. He didn't look quite so chipper but seemed to be in a better mood than usual.

"Morning," she said brightly.

She wandered into the house and dropped onto the sofa.

"Come in!" Aden said sarcastically.

"Dad sent me a letter today," Nicole told him. "I'm your new landlady."

She looked proud. He looked horrified.

"What?" he said, sitting beside her.

"He's paid off the mortgage and put the house in my name. You're officially my tenant."

"Great!" he said sourly, leaning back on the couch.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be that annoyed," she said, a little deflated. "I'm not exactly going to turf you out or anything, am I?"

"Aren't you?"

"No! I'm not even moving in. I'm staying with Miles, Kirsty, Ollie and Jai. At least until I finish school anyway."

***

Alf and Ross sat on the wharf together, fishing rods in their hands. Ross sighed and gazed out at the water.

"I think I'm going to put myself into full time care," he blurted out.

Alf looked at him, surprised and kind.

"Really?" he said.

"I actually got violent yesterday," Ross said. "I hit my daughter... my granddaughter. And I just... my memory is deteriorating every single day. I can't... I can't do this anymore. I'm becoming a risk to myself and my family and it's not fair. Charlie and Ruby... they've got enough going on without my problems adding to it."

Alf nodded.

"Have you talked to Morag about it?" he asked.

"Not yet," Ross admitted.

He didn't have the first idea how to handle his wife.

***

Ruby wandered along the beach by herself feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was sporting a bruise from the incident yesterday, her relationship with Charlie, her best friend, was awkward and her relationship with Xavier was in tatters. She had neither the inclination or energy to fix anything. It all felt too hard for her to bear. And now that she had her father's surname in her mind, she didn't know what to do about it. Geoff's warnings rang through her brain but she had a deep desire to know where she had come from. She wasn't sure what would win out.

***

"I'll bring it up with him this afternoon," Morag decided, still feeling rather nervous.

She was glad that both Charlie and Joey had been calm and receptive to her thoughts and fears. It felt good to be able to unburden herself.

"What will you do?" Joey asked. "I mean, if he agrees to go into care. Will you stay here or...?"

"I'll find a place to rent near the home," Morag said. "I couldn't bear not to be near him."

Charlie nodded.

"We can... well, we can come and visit a lot and everything," she said. "We can all keep in touch and everything."

There was a knock on the door. Ross's voice rang out through the house.

"Hi, Dad," Charlie greeted warmly.

He came and kissed Morag's cheek.

"I'm glad you're all in one place," he said brightly. "I mean, I know Ruby isn't here but I think we'll need to tread particularly carefully with her. But I've reached a decision and I need you all to support me on it."

All three looked at him expectantly.

"I'm putting myself into full time care," he told them. "I'm becoming a danger to myself and other people and I don't want that responsibility. I want to go into the care home where they can take care of me and keep us all safe."

All three women stared at each other and him.

"If you think it's for the best..." Morag ventured, glad that she wasn't the one who had to bring it up.

"I do," he said. "And I want to go today."

"Today?" Charlie exclaimed. "Why so quickly?"

"Because the sooner I go, the better off everyone is."

Silence fell between everyone. Ross held his wife's hand.

"Well, I suppose we'd better start packing and saying our goodbyes," Morag said.

"We?" he said in surprise.

"You don't seriously think I'm letting you do this alone, do you?" she asked.

***

It was five o'clock, half an hour before Charlie and Joey were due to head back to the theatre for their final performance. This time, Leah, Martha and Rachel had booked tickets to see the show, wanting to be supportive of their friends, especially when they were going through so much. But before the stars of the stage could get to where they needed to be, they had to go and say goodbye to Ross and Morag. Standing in the Surf Club where the departing couple had stopped to say goodbye to their friends, Ross turned to his daughter. She hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes.

"Stay safe," she said gently. "Joey and I will come up at the weekend and see you, see how you've settled in, okay?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. Charlie moved on to say goodbye to Morag and Ross turned his attention to Joey.

"Look after my girl, won't you?" he asked.

"I promise," Joey replied.

The four of them looked up as Ruby raced into the room a little breathless.

"I just got your message," she said.

She launched herself into Ross's arms.

"I love you, Dad," she said.

He looked surprised.

"You called me Dad," he said.

Ruby glanced at Charlie who was listening intently with fear in her eyes.

"Regardless of biology, you will always be my father," Ruby promised.

He smiled, relief flooding him.

"I love you," he told her.

He looked between Charlie and Ruby.

"You've got to take care of each other," he said. "You have to fix this, okay?"

He smiled at Joey.

"All three of my girls."

She blushed and clutched Charlie's hand. Charlie offered him a grateful smile, touched at just how willing her Dad was to let her girlfriend into their lives. It meant the world to her. The threesome followed Ross and Morag to the car and watched them leave, sighing sadly when they were out of sight.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Ruby asked Charlie.

"I'm sure he will," she said.

She turned to her.

"What about us?" she asked.

"We'll get there," Ruby promised.


	85. Chapter 85

_This was a pretty hard chapter to write and I hope it did it well enough. Thanks so much for so many reviews! And I am glad you like the first chapter of The One. It's been in my head since... well, since Belle and Aden's wedding actually but there were just too many stories going on to write it until last month! Oh, and a random sidenote... does anyone (assumption British) remember Laura White from The X-Factor? I met her last night and she was soooooooo lovely! I'm still giddy from the conversations, hugs, photos, giggles, freebies... (I won a competition!) And I'm still so giddy that I just had to tell you about it, even though it has nothing to do with anything! Anyway, on with the story... Love, IJKS xx._

***

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

Three days later, Ruby left school early and headed over to Charlie's house. She knocked on the door and let herself in with the key she still had, calling out Leah, Charlie and Joey's names. Nobody answered, which was exactly what she'd been hoping for. Closing the main door behind her, she stole into Charlie and Joey's room. A wave of sadness hit her. Once upon a time, going into their room would have been natural. She'd spent many a lazy Saturday chilling with them in pyjamas but now, she felt like a stranger in the place she'd called home for a year. She'd spent several years at boarding school, something Charlie hadn't really liked and nor had she. This house had become as homely as her childhood home. She'd loved living with Charlie. She'd believed that they were the Buckton sisters, ready to take on the world together. To think that their relationship had been a lie, still hurt her. She wondered if they would ever get back to being siblings, or if they would go forward and be mother and daughter. However, she feared that they would now remain stuck and lost in the in-between. Charlie and Joey's room was immaculate. She looked around, having come for a specific reason. She scanned the bookcase and opened several drawers but didn't find what she was looking for. Crouching on the floor, she peered under the bed and pulled out a box.

"Bingo," she said to herself as she opened it up and found Charlie's yearbook inside.

Sitting on the bed, she opened it up, scanning every page for a reference to the name 'Bledcoe'.

"What are you doing?"

Ruby jumped in fright and dropped the book. Joey stooped and gathered it up, eyeing Ruby suspiciously.

"I didn't know you were home," the teenager squeaked.

"I just got back," Joey said. "What are you doing?"

"I was just... I was looking through Charlie's yearbook."

There was no point lying. The truth was there, plain for both of them to see.

"Why?"

Ruby sighed.

"I was trying to find my father," she admitted.

This time, Joey sighed. She picked up the yearbook and came to sit beside her on the bed. Silence fell between them as Joey pondered her next question.

"You're not going to try and find him in real life are you?" she asked, studying the younger girl's face.

Ruby swallowed and denied it in far too high a pitched voice for it to be the truth.

"Ruby..."

"I just want to know where I come from," she said.

Joey opened up the book and found teenage Charlie's face. She pointed.

"That's where you come from," she said firmly. "You come from a beautiful, caring, loving, wonderful woman. That's all you need to know."

Ruby studied the face she knew she well and sighed heavily.

"Charlie's only one half of me," she said. "I've got a Dad out there that..."

"He's not your Dad," Joey interrupted.

Ruby was taken aback. She'd never known Joey to be so forceful.

"That man, that boy, whatever... he's a monster, Ruby. He violated Charlie. He hurt her. You're nothing like him. You don't need to know him."

"But..."

"If you bring that man back into Charlie's life, you will lose her forever."

Ruby shrank back, paying attention to the warning. She didn't want to hurt Charlie. She couldn't bear to lose her.

"I won't... I won't expect them to have dinner and drinks together or anything," she said. "I just..."

Joey put the book aside and turned to face what was essentially her step-daughter.

"Do you know what rape means, Ruby?" she asked.

"What? Of course I..."

"No," Joey said. "Rape is a word that gets thrown around so much that it starts to lose its meaning. 'He raped her', 'he raped him'... it's not strong enough. Rape is soul destroying. It's violent, it's cruel, it's viscous. People talk so much about the emotional trauma but at the heart of it... put in simple terms, it hurts. I have never experienced anything so painful in all my life. It... I don't think it's something I'll ever get over. Even with Charlie, even loving her so much, it took a while for me to feel comfortable with her in any capacity. I thought Robbo had destroyed me forever. If it wasn't for Charlie, he would have."

Ruby held her breath, waiting for her to continue, fighting the tears forming in her eyes.

"He waited for me to be alone. He cornered me. He got off on my fear. He pinned me down and he forced himself inside me. He didn't belong there. I wasn't ready for him. I didn't want him. But he didn't care. That was what he enjoyed the most. He penetrated me until I bled. He did it while I screamed and cried and failed to push him off me. Then he finished and he laughed."

Joey fought her own tears. It wasn't something she talked about, not even with Charlie. It was still too much for her heart to take.

"Only a monster could do something like that, Ruby," she said. "That's what this man that you're so desperate to find, did to your Mum. That's what he did to Charlie, the Charlie I know you still love. She was a virgin when it happened. He broke her – physically and emotionally. For all intents and purposes, I was a virgin when it happened to me. I'd been with a couple of girls before but never a man. And I never wanted to be with a man. I can't even begin to describe the pain. I can't describe the suffering."

She took Ruby's hands and looked her in the eye.

"Please, please don't do this," she said. "Please leave it alone. I get that you want to find your roots but I swear it's not going to help anyone. It won't help you. And it'll destroy Charlie. She acts like she's keeping things together but everything is hanging by a thread right now. I'm doing everything I can to keep her together, to keep her safe but I can't do it alone. And I know you're hurting but if you can't help her right now, please, please don't make it worse."

Tears finally escaped Ruby as she pictured the hell both Joey and Charlie had been subjected to. She felt sick. Suddenly finding her father seemed like a terrible idea. And yet in the back of her mind, despite the conversation, the yearning was still there and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Are you going to tell Charlie about this?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't keep secrets from her," Joey replied. "I won't lie. Secrets and lies are how we got here."

Ruby nodded, worrying that Charlie would fly off the handle when she realised what Ruby had been thinking about. She took a deep breath. They both looked up when Charlie appeared in the room.

"What's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"We were just having a chat," Joey said, deciding to go into the details later.

Charlie looked nervous and unconvinced. Joey stood up and hugged her.

"Coffee?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, feeling on edge and let Joey guide her out of the room. Ruby hesitated for a moment, opened up the yearbook and found Bledcoe's name and photograph. Slamming the book shut, she put it away and back under the bed. Then she joined Charlie and Joey in the lounge.


	86. Chapter 86

_I was really worried about the last chapter so thank you all so much for your reviews. I really didn't like Ruby during this storyline – can you tell!? I hope you like this one and that you're all happy and well. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

"So, what was she really doing here?" Charlie asked her partner when Ruby left.

The teenager had stayed for all of five minutes before she'd escaped home looking like she had a lot on her mind. Joey sighed and took Charlie into her arms.

"She came looking for Grant," Joey explained.

Charlie shot up so fast she nearly fell off the sofa. She stared at Joey helplessly.

"I found her looking through your yearbook," Joey explained. "I think she was wanting to..."

"Find him," Charlie concluded quietly.

She turned and rested her chin on the hands while her elbows rested on her knees. When she started to rock ever so slightly, Joey moved forward and put her arm around her, cuddling her close.

"I think I talked her out of it," Joey said. "I hope I did."

"What did you say?" Charlie wondered.

Joey sighed and leant against the back of the sofa. Charlie shifted and peered at her worriedly.

"Joey?"

"I gave her a few home truths about what you went through," Joey admitted.

"You...?"

"I know I was probably harsher than you'd want me to be and I understand that we have to be patient with her but... I'm sorry, Charlie. I'm furious with her."

"Furious?" Charlie questioned.

Joey leapt to her feet, making Charlie jump and began pacing in front of her.

"Joey?" Charlie probed.

"You went through the biggest trauma of your life," Joey said, letting all her bottled feelings come tumbling from her mouth. "That man, that boy, whatever... he raped you, Charlie. He overpowered you and forced himself inside you. He hurt you. He broke you. He made you hate yourself and keep this big secret for sixteen years. And yes, okay, you lied to her. But then she told you she hated you and stormed out of your life without giving a flying fuck about how you feel!"

Charlie was surprised by her girlfriend's fury.

"Then she comes back and she's holding all the cards. You're pretty much willing to do anything in the world for her and she's not responding. You're crying yourself to sleep every night."

Charlie blanched. She hadn't realised that Joey had heard her sobbing in the dark.

"And now she wants to find the shit that did this to you? She wants to bring him back into your life?" Joey ranted. "I'm sorry but no. No way. As far as I'm concerned, she has no comprehension of what he put you through. And she needed to be told."

Joey finally stopped pacing and looked at Charlie.

"Sorry," she said meekly. "I know she's your daughter and the girlfriend criticising the kid is the eighth deadly sin but..."

She sighed heavily and was grateful when Charlie reached out to her and pulled her into her lap. She kissed her tenderly and held her close.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Charlie said.

Joey smiled in relief.

"I'll always stick up for you, Charlie," Joey promised. "I love you. And I want to protect you."

She gazed into her eyes.

"I want to protect you the way you protected me."

Charlie leant in and kissed her.

"I wish I'd have done a better job," she admitted.

Joey stroked her face.

"Charlie, you saved my life. Twice. I don't think anyone could have done a better job than that. I dread to think what my life would be like if I didn't have you in it. I just wish..."

She looked away.

"You wish...?"

"I wish I'd met you sooner," she said. "Then maybe I could have protected you too."

Charlie hugged her tightly.

"It was the worst time of my whole life," she said. "Almost matched by now. But the one thing that's getting me through it, the one thing that's keeping me going, is you. I don't have any earthly idea what _my _life would be like if I didn't have you. You've been my rock."

They kissed again, losing themselves in each other for a moment.

"Whatever you said to her... I'm sure you did the right thing," Charlie said. "I know you were only looking out for me and doing your best for me. Ruby knowing the details of what happened... well, there are definitely worse things. Ruby tracking Grant down for starters."

***

Geoff frowned when he saw Ruby storm into the house and into her bedroom. Ceasing with his washing up, he followed her and knocked tentatively on the door. She didn't answer so he poked his head around the door anyway.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

She sat up on her bed tearfully. He moved to sit beside her.

"I just got a very detailed description of exactly how I was conceived," she told him. "And I hate myself for being the product of it."

Geoff quickly put his arm around her.

"It wasn't your fault, Rubes," he said gently.

"Maybe not but... she literally went through hell."

"How did it even come up?" Geoff asked. "What did she say?"

Ruby leant into him, content with the comfort he was offering. She felt closer to him these days than to anyone else on the planet. And she'd never believed that she'd ever achieve the kind of bond with anyone else that she had forged with Charlie.

"It wasn't her," she explained. "It was Joey. She caught me... um... looking through Charlie's yearbook. I was trying to find... him."

Geoff frowned. He certainly didn't think that finding the man who had raped Charlie was one of Ruby's better ideas but he wanted to support her no matter what.

"I've never seen her like that before," Ruby said. "She's normally so personable, so ready to just go with the flow no matter what. But she was really forceful. She didn't exactly hold back. She seemed pretty desperate for me to forget the whole idea."

"And are you going to?" Geoff asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

She shrugged. She had no idea.

***

Morag arrived back in Summer Bay and headed straight to the Surf Club to catch up with her brother. He was surprised to see her. She sadly explained that the hospital had told her she needed to spend less time with her husband and that some space would do him some good. It had been hard but she'd decided to split her time between Ross and Summer Bay in order to keep herself busy and help the man she loved.

"Anyway," she said, what have I missed?"

***

After school, Ruby ventured round to see Charlie with one thing only on her mind. Her new mother opened the door and eagerly welcomed her inside. She fussed around making drinks before they both seated themselves a little shyly at the table.

"How are you?" Charlie asked.

"I know Joey told you what happened," Ruby said, ignoring the question and getting straight to the point. "She said she would."

Charlie chewed her lip.

"Please don't try and find him," she begged. "Please?"

"Will you tell me about him?" Ruby asked.

Charlie looked stunned for a few moments. She swallowed.

"What... what do you want to know? He's a violent rapist. There's nothing else to say."

She knew she sounded defensive but she didn't care.

"He must have had some good qualities or you'd never have dated him," Ruby pointed out.

"Well, anything I saw in him kind of got overshadowed when he..."

She trailed off, feeling bitter. They looked at each other.

"He was very charming," she said. "And I thought he was handsome. That's all I've got."

"That's good enough," Ruby said quietly.

They forced smiles. Ruby finished her drink and stood to leave.

"Ruby, please don't try and find him?" Charlie begged. "Please? No good can come of it."

Ruby nodded and left.

***

When Ruby got home, she was glad that Geoff was there. He was finding things hard, having left school and ending up unemployed. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life so he'd taken to obsessive cleaning. Irene had been pleased.

"Hey," she said, flopping down into the couch.

He presented her with a drink.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find my father," she told him.


	87. Chapter 87

_Hi guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Just to let you know that in a couple of weeks (12__th__ April) I am going into hospital for a week to eight days so my last update for a while will be on 11__th__ April. I hope to start updating as soon as I get back but that week could pretty much change my life – for good or bad – so I have no idea what will happen when I get out. But I will update again after 18__th__/19__th__ as soon as I can. For now, I hope you enjoy the next few updates! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

Ruby reluctantly returned to school, feeling completely paranoid that people were looking at her, talking about her and judging her for what had happened with her family. She and Xavier walked side by side towards the school building with Annie in awkward silence. They'd both decided to try and ignore their argument, forget about it and move on. But it wasn't proving to be easy.

"Jai!" Ruby hollered, making her boyfriend jump.

Their friend turned around and smiled, waiting up for them. Ruby and Xavier were both relieved. Annie wasn't providing a good enough distraction and things felt so difficult between them that they needed help. Annie however, attempted not to frown. She and Jai were still friends after their breakup but it wasn't the same. Jai and Ruby immediately began chatting. Inevitably they got onto the subject of Ruby's time away with Geoff, which only served to worsen Xavier's mood. He hated to think of what his girlfriend might have got up to with Annie's brother behind his back. He couldn't help but panic. He loved her so much and before everything had kicked off with Charlie, they had been closer than ever. It broke his heart for it all to be destroyed now.

***

"See you at lunch time?" Joey checked when Charlie dropped her off at work.

Charlie nodded and leant in to kiss her goodbye. With Ruby back, everything felt that little bit easier although things were far from fixed. Mother and daughter were awkward around each other but at least Charlie felt like she had something to work with. And she knew Joey was by her side through everything. She hadn't made a huge deal out of it, as Joey had bee shy over how strongly she'd stood up for Charlie, but it meant the world to the police officer to know just how much she cared.

"I'll pick you up at twelve thirty," she promised.

Joey nodded, stole one more kiss and then climbed out of the car. Charlie watched her head towards the trawler, unable to stop herself from checking her out as she walked off. Finally tearing her eyes away, she drove off towards the police station to start work.

***

By lunch time, Ruby was frustrated. She was more paranoid than ever that people were talking about her. The looks she was receiving her unmistakable. And Xavier had hardly stepped up to protect her. She suddenly felt lonelier than ever. She suddenly wished Geoff was still at school. He would have looked after her.

"Hey," she said, approaching Jai.

The schoolboy looked at her curiously.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Depends what it is," he said.

"I need some help on the Internet."

Last night, she had been awake until the early hours trying to work out the way to track Grant Bledcoe down. She figured the Internet, and specifically Facebook was the best way to go about it but unfortunately, she didn't know how she'd start. With one of her best friends being a techno-genius, however, she was sure he'd be helpful.

"Sure," he said.

"Can I treat you to lunch and talk about it?" she asked. "Bring your laptop. We'll go back to Irene's."

She wasn't quite used to calling it home yet. It didn't feel right, although she had no intention of living with Charlie again, at least not at this stage. But still, whenever she thought of home, she thought of her. As they had grown up, she'd believed her _sister_ was the most amazing woman in the world. She'd loved her, taken care of her, she'd been the best thing in her life. Beyond boyfriends, Ruby had always ranked Charlie as her top priority. They'd been best friends. Charlie had been her home, regardless of where either of them had been living. She was sad to know that all of that was over and ruined now.

"Okay," Jai agreed, closing his locker.

They began to move out of the corridor together.

"Ruby!"

She stopped when she heard Xavier call her name. He caught up to her and invited her and Jai for lunch.

"We've uh... kind of got a thing planned," Ruby said awkwardly.

"Well, could I come?" he asked, not caring that he sounded desperate.

"Not today but... maybe we could hang out after school?" she suggested.

Xavier looked completely deflated as Ruby and Jai walked away from him.

***

"Hey, Charlie," Angelo said conversationally as he fell into step beside her as she headed towards her car.

She smiled politely and continued walking.

"Off to lunch?" he asked, not so secretly hoping for an invitation.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "I'm picking Joey up."

He tried and failed not to look disappointed. She reached the car and unlocked it. He paused and she looked at him expectantly.

"Maybe you and I could go for lunch one day?" he asked.

"I don't think..." she began to protest.

"Charlie, I thought we were friends," he said. "We used to have lunch together all the time before... before."

"We are friends," she said, feeling awkward. "But things have changed."

"I just... I was hoping for your help with something."

"What?"

"It's not really a casual topic," he said. "It's more of a sit down and talk about it confidentially."

"My diary's on my desk," she said. "Let's make an appointment."

He sighed quietly. She ignored him by smiling and climbing into the car.

***

Joey jumped ashore when she saw Charlie's little blue car pull up. She smiled and headed over and climbed in, kissing her girlfriend hello.

"Diner?" Charlie said.

"Sounds good," Joey replied.

Charlie pulled out and drove towards their destination.

"How was your day?" the police officer asked.

"It was fine," Joey said.

She studied Charlie's face and began to gently stroke her thigh. Charlie looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she teased.

Joey just smirked and continued stroking her leg. She leant in as far as her seatbelt would allow and placed a delicate kiss on Charlie's neck.

"Joey!" Charlie protested. "I'm trying to drive!"

Joey kissed her again and raised her eyebrows. Charlie promptly turned the car around and headed home.

***

"Ruby, I really don't think this is a good idea," Jai said.

Far be it for him to make any kind of moral judgement on his friend's life and decisions but he felt it necessary to point out that inviting Charlie's rapist to be part of their lives, wasn't going to leave any of them unscathed.

"I know," Ruby said tiredly. "Geoff's lectured me, Joey seriously laid into me about it but I just..."

She sighed heavily.

"I need to do this," she said.

"Okay," Jai agreed uncertainly. "It's up to you."

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"Of course I will," he replied. "You're my friend."

***

Nicole waited impatiently down at the docks. She tried phoning Aden again but it went straight to voicemail. Now, she was worried and waiting for Joey to show up back at her job in order to try and get her to help her track their friend down. He'd been particularly moody when she'd seen him the night before and when she'd been back to the house, it didn't look like anyone had been home all night. She couldn't help but worry about him.

***

Giggling, Charlie and Joey fixed their clothes and skipped happily out of their bedroom.

"That was a good lunch!" Joey grinned.

Charlie blushed and pulled Joey into her arms, kissing her softly.

"It was," she agreed. "Although, we haven't actually achieved anything resembling sustenance."

Joey shrugged and kissed her again.

"Wasn't it worth it?" she asked.

"Definitely worth it," Charlie confirmed.

Joey grinned and then frowned when she caught sight of the time.

"I am so late!" she realised.

Charlie took her hand and pulled her towards the door. Joey grabbed a couple of apples out of the fruit basket on their way. It felt good to indulge in each other spontaneously, to feel happy and settled even though their world was so confusing right now.

***

"What was so important with Jai?" Xavier asked when everyone had returned to school and he'd finally managed to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Oh we just had some stuff we needed to do," Ruby said vaguely.

She didn't feel ready to tell him her plan. He'd felt sorry enough for Charlie before she'd run off with Geoff. She doubted he'd be supportive of her latest decision.

"What kind of stuff?" Xavier asked.

The bell rang.

"I'll tell you about it later," Ruby promised.

She kissed his cheek and headed into class. He watched her go feeling utterly deflated.

***

"Joey!" Nicole said when the person she'd been waiting for, climbed out of Charlie's car.

"Where's the fire?" Joey asked.

Nicole looked out of her mind with worry. In the car, Charlie was just about to pull away when she noticed Joey and Nicole. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she climbed out of the car and approached them.

"Is everything okay?"

Nicole sighed.

"I'm probably overreacting," she said, suddenly feeling foolish. "It's just..."

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"I can't find Aden anywhere," Nicole said. "I don't think he went home last night."

Joey frowned. She looked over at her colleagues who were waiting impatiently for her.

"Let me just talk to my boss and then we can go and look for him," she said.

"I'll help," Charlie promised.

She pulled out her phone and called the station, explaining what was happening. Nicole waited patiently, feeling a little calmer that at least she had help. Joey returned looking distinctly unamused.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I'm on a warning," Joey said.

"What for?"

"Being late and then skipping off the afternoon," Joey said.

"That's not fair," Charlie said. "I'm going to give them a piece of my..."

Joey pulled her back before she could get very far.

"It's not worth it," she said. "I'll deal with that later. We need to track Aden down now."

Charlie nodded reluctantly, feeling ever so protective of her girlfriend. She led her and Nicole into the car to begin driving around and formulate a plan as to how to find their friend.

***

Ruby sat in class not really paying attention to what Miles was saying. Xavier's eyes were boring into her and it was making her feel uncomfortable. She knew she wasn't being as nice to her boyfriend as she ought to be but she wasn't entirely sure how she could fix it. There was just an indescribable part of her that didn't feel they could connect anymore. And she had no idea how to tell him.

***

Charlie had left Nicole and Joey at the beach so that she could go and see if Aden had gone home. Pulling up outside the house she had once spent so much time in, she climbed out of the car and let herself in with the key that Nicole had given her.

"Aden?" she called.

Silence was all she was met with.

"Aden, it's Charlie!"

Silence.

"Aden?"

She wandered through the untidy lounge and into the kitchen. It was also rather messy. She was about to turn back and explore the rest of the house when she spotted a discarded piece of paper on the floor alongside some drops of blood. Instinctively turning into cop mode, Charlie crouched down and examined the drops. She picked up the paper and sighed when she realised that it was a letter from Belle.

***

"Will you get into trouble at work?" Nicole asked as she and Joey scanned the beach.

"I don't know," Joey said. "I'm not happy there anyway."

The revelation surprised her. It wasn't something she'd consciously thought about before. She hadn't even discussed it with Charlie.

"How come?"

"I just..."

She sighed, not knowing how much Nicole knew or how much she ought to tell.

"I don't feel that comfortable there," she said. "They're all very manly men and... I don't really fit in."

"Maybe you should start looking for another job?" Nicole suggested.

"I think a trawler's a trawler to be honest," Joey said. "I doubt I'll feel comfortable on any boat so I'll just have to grin and bear it. My love of the sea pretty much outweighs my dislike of colleagues."

Nicole nodded.

"How are things with you anyway?" Joey asked.

"I have a ridiculous crush on an older, married man."

The words just came out. Nicole looked startled.

"Nic..." Joey squeaked.

"I can't help it!"

"Who is he?"

"Sid. You know, the new Doctor guy?"

"I've seen him around. Doesn't he have kids your age?"

"They're a couple of years younger," Nicole said a little defensively.

Joey stopped and turned to her, looking very serious.

"Nic, be careful," she warned. "You can't..."

"Help who you fall for?" Nicole challenged.

Joey sighed. She supposed she had a point. She'd certainly not had any control when it came to falling for Charlie. She could still remember those tentative moments while they'd been getting together. It had been frightening and exciting all in one go.

"I just don't think pursuing anything with him is a good idea," Joey told her, beginning to walk again. "And now I've put in my two cents worth and I shall leave you to make your own decisions."

Nicole grinned and kept pace with her.

"You're like the best big sister ever!" she laughed.

***

Charlie drove back down to the beach to find Joey and Nicole who had exhausted themselves searching for Aden.

"Anything?" Nicole asked when the police officer approached.

"I found blood in the kitchen," Charlie revealed.

"What?" Joey squeaked.

Nicole looked equally horrified.

"It's not a lot," she said. "Just a tiny bit. And a letter from Belle."

Joey audibly exhaled and looked out at the ocean. She took in the view of the boats in an attempt to feel peaceful. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea.

"I think I might know where he is," she said, hurrying towards the car.

Charlie and Nicole followed.

***

Aden moaned when sunlight hit him. He looked up, squinting and complaining as Joey frowned over him.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!"

He'd read a letter that Belle had left for him, punched the wall and stormed out the night before. He'd headed for the trawler that wasn't allowed to run anymore and fallen asleep there with a bottle of vodka.

"I didn't know you cared," he said sleepily.

"Of course we care!" Nicole snapped, appearing behind Joey.

"Any more of you?" he asked, pulling himself into a sitting position.

Charlie appeared behind Nicole.

"Let's get you home, shall we?" she said, extending her hand to him to pull him up.

***

The evening couldn't have arrived too soon as far as Charlie and Joey were concerned. They'd gone for dinner with Morag and told her everything that had happened with Aden during the day. She'd decided to move in with him in order to keep an eye on him. At least for the foreseeable future, she wasn't able to be with Ross as much as she'd like so she was keen to be useful wherever she could. Arriving home for the night, Charlie and Joey headed straight to their room to crash out.

"What's going to happen for you at work tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

Joey shrugged.

"Don't you care?"

Charlie could hardly imagine anything worse than getting into trouble at work.

"I'm thinking of looking for a new job anyway," Joey admitted, sinking onto the bed.

Charlie looked and felt concerned. She came to sit beside Joey on the bed and took her hand.

"Aren't you happy there?"

Joey shook her head.

"But it's a boat!" Charlie laughed. "You're always happy on a boat."

Joey smiled and leant against her.

"I'm starting to think trawler work isn't so hot," she admitted. "I'm not comfortable with... ever since..."

She sighed. Charlie put her arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She felt guilty for having had no idea.

"Joey, if you want to quit, it's okay," she said. "We can cope on my wage until you find your feet."

"It's okay..."

"Joey, I want you to be happy," Charlie insisted. "If you're uncomfortable there, if... I don't want you to be unhappy, okay?"

Joey tilted her face towards Charlie and kissed her.

"You know you're the most amazing woman in the world, right?" she asked.

Charlie grinned.

"I know!"

She chuckled and kissed Joey back.

"Well, actually, I think it's you who's the amazing one but..."

They kissed again and fell back onto the mattress. Joey moved to straddle Charlie's hips.

"Twice in one day?" Charlie giggled. "I am a lucky girl!"


	88. Chapter 88

_Call it Easter joy or nerves over going into hospital but I am giving you two chapters a day this week so I hope you enjoy them. Today is _A Different Way_ and _Forbidden_ and tomorrow will be the usual two chapters of _Emotional Intelligence_. I won't be updating anything on Friday though, just to let you know. We are having a family day trip to Legoland (my nephew is obsessed with the stuff!) and I'm unlikely to manage anything fanfic related, although I have written a tonne of chapters in advance so as soon as I am free of my hospital bed, I can start updating pre-written stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is pretty much the calm before the storm. Thank you so much for all your support – both for my writing and my treatment. I love you all! IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

"Are you sure it's okay to do this?" Joey asked over breakfast.

Charlie put a gentle hand on her arm and nodded.

"We can cope until you get a new job," she promised. "Being happy is more important."

Joey smiled gratefully and finished her toast.

"You're the best girlfriend ever!" she giggled.

***

"Ruby would you hurry up?" Geoff complained, banging on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Ruby yelled back.

As much as they adored each other, the shower war was getting tiring. Ruby had surprised herself on more than one occasion by entertaining the thought of them saving the hassle and sharing. She heard him grumble on the other side of the door. Waiting an extra ten seconds to cheekily spite him, she exited the bathroom in her towel.

"I totally didn't take my time on purpose," she smirked.

"You totally did!" he accused with a grin.

She poked him in the shoulder and ran off. He immediately gave chase around the couch in the living room. She clutched her towel tightly, laughing.

"Again, what the hell is going on?"

They stopped, startled when they saw Xavier standing in the doorway. Ruby blanched. Now this really did look bad. She was in a towel and Geoff was topless. Even she could see that it looked wrong, although in her head it was all perfectly innocent.

"Xave..." she tried.

"Forget it," he told her. "You don't need to explain."

He left.

***

"Well, we're sorry to see you go," Joey's boss said.

She smiled politely, surprised by just how relieved she was to be saying goodbye. She also felt very lucky at how supportive Charlie had been over everything. It was hardly the easiest time in her life and yet she was willing to put Joey first. She'd never felt so loved in all her life.

"Is it because of the warning I gave you?"

He was starting to regret that now.

"No, not really," Joey said. "It's just... time for me to move on."

He nodded.

"You can pick up your final wage at the end of the week," he said.

She nodded and thanked him before heading round to Aden's house.

***

Charlie had gone to work in the morning and was glad to head home at lunch time. Everything had been weighing so heavily on her recently that she was tired all the time. She was very much looking forward to a nap and hoped that when Joey was done with Aden, she'd come and join her. She could very easily handle an afternoon snuggled up in bed with her girlfriend. She paused on her way to her bedroom when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she turned back to the kitchen and smiled when she saw that Ruby was standing on the doorstep.

"Ruby!" she said.

She was thrilled every time her daughter showed up and hoped that it meant they were making progress.

"Can we talk?" the teenager asked.

***

Joey had arrived at Aden's and found him asleep on the couch. Having let herself in, she'd woken him up with coffee and they'd spent a nice morning together. She'd made them both some lunch and he'd spent most of the time pouring his heart out about Belle. It appeared to be doing him some good and she felt honoured to be the one he turned to.

"So, anyway," he said. "I've been dominating the conversation all day. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good," Joey told him. "I quit my job before I came here."

"You quit your job?" he asked, surprised.

She nodded.

"But you love trawler work," he said.

"I do but it all got ruined for me really. I wasn't going to leave but I told Charlie how I was feeling and she said that it was more important to be happy than keep working. So I quit this morning and I'll start looking around for something else."

"What do you want to do?"

Joey shrugged. She had no idea.

***

"Is this about you wanting to find... him?" Charlie asked.

Ruby looked a little startled and shook her head. She wanted to talk about Xavier. Back before she'd found out the truth about Charlie, she'd turned to her over all kinds of things like that. And she wanted to try and get that back.

"What is it then?" Charlie asked.

"Xavier," Ruby sighed.

Charlie nodded and sank back on the sofa. All thoughts of sleep were long forgotten.

***

"Are you looking forward to your birthday party?" Hugo asked Brendan.

His little brother nodded and continued watching television. Hugo hoped that it would go well. Brendan deserved it. The family, including Martha, would all be there and Xavier had invited Ruby, Charlie and Joey to join them too. It was strange really. Hugo loved Martha so much. He was surprised by just how much she had come to mean to him. But he knew that Charlie would always be the one that got away. She'd been the first woman to catch his eye when he had first arrived in the Bay and he could kick himself for failing to make the date he'd asked her out on. And it was too late now. She was with Joey and she'd spurned his advances the one time he'd tried anyway. Still, he supposed life had turned out pretty well. He had Martha and she was amazing. Now, if he could only fix his business problems, everything would be perfect.

***

"I think, if you've got feelings for Geoff and you've lost interest in Xavier you just need to tell him," Charlie told Ruby. "It's not fair to keep Xavier hanging on like that."

She was surprised to find herself feeling a little sad. She had not been keen on Ruby's choice of boyfriend to begin with but as their relationship had developed, she'd really started to like him. He was sweet and he'd been ever so supportive when Charlie and Joey had been dragged out of the closet. And most importantly, he adored Ruby.

"Even if Geoff isn't interested in me?" Ruby asked.

She frowned, realising exactly how it sounded. Charlie frowned too.

"I'm leading Xave on, aren't I?"

"Having been the person dating someone who was into someone else, yes, you are," Charlie said, trying not to sound harsh. "I knew Roman loved Martha and it broke my heart. I feel so lucky to have Joey now, to know that she loves me for exactly who I am."

Ruby nodded, wondering if and hoping that Geoff might turn out to be her Joey. She smiled.

"I'm glad you've got her," she said honestly. "She's good for you."

Charlie smiled.

"She is," she replied.

"What's she up to today anyway?" Ruby asked.

It felt good to be natural with Charlie again. They almost felt normal.

"She's quitting her job, actually," Charlie said.

Ruby was surprised.

"She's quitting?" she asked. "Why?"

"Well, it all came out yesterday that she's not happy there," Charlie explained. "I feel really bad that I didn't realise it before."

"Well, how would you know if she didn't tell you?" Ruby asked. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Charlie."

The older woman smiled affectionately at her daughter. It felt wonderful to be close to her again.

"I guess," she said. "But I told her to leave her job. We'll cope. I'll have to reduce my payments into her birthday fund but I can pick it back up again when she's found something else."

"What do you think she'll be looking for?"

"She has no idea!"

They chuckled softly before meeting each other's gaze.

"Charlie, please tell me about my Dad."

***

"Okay, you can walk me home," Joey announced, glancing at her watch and standing up.

"Do I have to?" Aden asked, feeling very lazy.

"You are not staying in this house all day," Joey informed him. "Up."

He groaned and hauled himself to his feet. They headed out into the sunshine together.

***

"Ruby, there's nothing to say about him," Charlie insisted, disappointed that it was becoming such an issue.

"I want to know where I come from," Ruby insisted.

"He was an average boy," Charlie said. "Average looks, average grades and a nasty piece of work. Okay?"

Charlie was feeling tense and she was snapping more than she meant to. Ruby frowned. Their nice afternoon together was ruined. All she could be grateful for now was that Charlie hadn't noticed she was skipping school. She supposed Charlie was grateful for any time they had together. And she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

***

Xavier walked home from school with Jai, feeling utterly miserable. All he could think about was Ruby and Geoff, chasing each other round the house, scantily clad. It made him sad and it made him angry. She'd tried to speak to him at lunch time but he'd ignored her. Now, he was starting to regret that decision. Ruby hadn't come back to school and he couldn't help but feeling worried and suspicious all at the same time. Pulling out his phone, he rang her.

***

"It's Xavier," Ruby told Charlie, grateful for the interruption. "I'd better head out and take it."

Charlie nodded and agreed, walking to the door. She was sad when Ruby hurried away, simply yelling 'bye' over her shoulder and nothing more before she answer her boyfriend's call. Sighing heavily, Charlie wanted her bed more than anything. She shut the door and hurried to her room, removing her shoes and trousers and diving beneath the blankets.

***

"Do you want to stay for a coffee?" Joey asked when she and Aden arrived back at her place.

"No," he said. "I'll be jittery if I have anymore caffeine."

She grinned. They had consumed a fair amount today although strangely, it was making her more tired than anything.

"Thanks for a great day, Joey," Aden said, hugging her. "I really appreciate."

"Well, I kind of love you so..." she smirked.

"I kind of love you too," he replied.

They parted and she watched him leave. Heading into the house, she called Charlie's name and found her nearly asleep and tucked into bed. She smiled and dived in beside her, immediately cuddling up close and more than happy for a nap.


	89. Chapter 89

_Hello everyone! Well this is my last update of A Different Way until after my hospital trip (all the others stories will be updated too before I go) so I thought I would thank you all for your readership and reviews. I can't even tell you how amazing you all are. And I thought I'd offer you some spoilers for the future..._

_Joey gets a new job_

_Grant will make an appearance_

_Joey will end up in hospital_

_For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Brendan is celebrating his birthday party..._

_Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

It was a couple of days later and despite her resolve to end things with Xavier, Ruby had made up with him. He'd been so sad and so hurt by what he thought was going on. And he was partly right. She did have feelings for Geoff, although they hadn't done anything about it and Ruby was determined not to. She'd loved Xavier for as long as she'd known him, they'd slept together and he meant so much to her. Perhaps they didn't communicate so well these days but then, in fairness, Ruby didn't feel like she communicated with anyone anymore. _Except Geoff_, she pointed out to herself. Shaking her head, she steeled herself to enjoy Brendan's birthday party. So far, everyone was enjoying themselves and she and Xavier were getting along. Charlie and Joey had accepted the invitation and while things still weren't always easy with them, all three were trying. And she suspected that half the reason Xavier had made a point of inviting them was because he wanted to help. Ruby thought that was a very sweet gesture. Across the room, Hugo approached Charlie and smiled pleasantly. She had stopped liking him as soon as he'd made a pass at her that night on the beach. The thought of being with anyone but Joey repulsed her. And besides, nobody stood her up and got away with it.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied as politely as possible. "It's nice to see Brendan happy."

"He's convinced that he's got a girlfriend called Ruby or something," he told her. "The mind boggles!"

She smiled, not really sure what to say. She had no idea why he was even talking to her. They hardly spoke these days and that was the way she preferred it.

"So, are you and Joey still...?"

"Still...?" she asked.

"You know, together?"

"Of course!" Charlie said. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I was just wondering. I'm sorry but I can't help but think it might be a phase or something for you."

Joey approached them, having finished in the bathroom. She had caught Hugo's last words and didn't like them. She made a point of taking Charlie's hand.

"We're just fine, thank you," Charlie told Hugo.

She led Joey away from him in order to catch up with Martha.

***

Angelo left the station feeling utterly frustrated. He'd had yet another horrible meeting with his boss and both of them had concluded that he was getting nowhere with his case. They were starting to doubt that Angelo was after the right guy but Angelo was absolutely certain. The problem was that he was too clever and kept things too hidden. But Angelo was utterly determined to catch him out once and for all.

***

"So, um... would you maybe like to stay over tonight?" Xavier asked shyly.

Ruby looked at him and smiled. He was so pretty with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Geoff briefly flashed into her mind but she forced herself to focus on the boy she was dating. He was beautiful and loving and he adored her. That surely had to count for something.

"I'd love to," she said.

There was a knock on the door and Brendan rushed past Xavier on his way to open up.

"Ruby!" he bellowed.

"Hi, Brendan," the girl replied, offering up a neatly wrapped birthday present.

***

After the party, Charlie and Joey drove back towards home. It had been a nice day, aside from Hugo's questioning. Brendan had been overjoyed by his friend showing up. Apparently they had met at a day centre and he was obviously very taken with her. He also seemed particularly thrilled that he now had his own Ruby, just like his beloved brother, Xavier.

"Drink?" Charlie suggested as she drove past the Surf Club.

"Sounds good," Joey agreed.

Charlie pulled into a parking space and they headed inside together. Joey sat at a table while Charlie headed up to the bar to buy them a drink each. She made polite conversation with Alf until she noticed Angelo sitting quiet and moody at the bar. She moved over to him and asked if he was okay.

"Oh, I'm just fine," he drawled, a little tipsy.

She frowned.

"He's been in here for hours," Alf commented, serving Charlie with her order.

She handed over her cash.

"What's up?" she asked her colleague.

"I have no love life, no friends and I am getting absolutely nowhere with my mission."

"Your mission?" Charlie queried.

He blanched.

"Angelo?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What's going on?"

"What do you think of Hugo Austin?" Angelo asked.

She was puzzled. It was a seemingly unrelated question.

"I think he's a bit of a jerk but mostly harmless. Why?"

Angelo sighed.

"No reason."

"What's with you, Angelo?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing's with me, Charlie," he replied.

Sighing and deciding not to bother going any further with her line of questioning, Charlie accepted her change from Alf and took her drinks over to Joey.

"What was that about?" Joey asked curiously.

"He's drunk and rambling," Charlie said dismissively.

He didn't matter. Nothing mattered when she and Joey were together.

***

"Joey, sweetheart, are you okay?" Charlie asked when they arrived home a couple of hours later.

Joey nodded but Charlie remained unconvinced. She had been a little too quiet for Charlie's liking.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Do you ever get the feeling that people don't take us seriously?" Joey wondered allowed.

Charlie was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Like Hugo earlier..."

Charlie pulled a face.

"Why would we ever care about his opinion?" she asked.

Joey couldn't help but smile.

"We don't," she said.

"Exactly. We don't," Charlie confirmed.

She leant in and kissed Joey's neck, teasing her a little with the tip of her tongue. Joey giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"Although, if you're worried about the whole phase thing, I'm sure I could convince you otherwise..." Charlie ventured.

"Oh, I'm not worried..." Joey began.

Then she caught Charlie's look and grinned. They held hands and hurried to their bedroom.


	90. Chapter 90

Hello! *waves* How is everybody? I'm baaaaack! I got out of hospital today after a lot of painful treatment and I have a chapter fresh and ready for you. And I came back to so many emails! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent messages while I was away. And to sweetandlovely who appears to have decided every story I have posted is a favourite! You officially rock. And thank you to drowningnotwaving who has kept me amused with lovely text messages all week while I have been laptopless. I got it back on Thursday once I had permission from the nurses and I have written lots of chapters for you, including new stories. But for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And I hope you appreciate how awkward it is to update when your beloved cat has missed you sufficiently that she has wedged herself between you and the laptop and on your arms, which already hurt from a week of vein pumping via cannula's (spelling?!) Anyway, enjoy! Love you all! Missed you all! IJKS xxx

***

**Chapter Ninety**

Ruby was disappointed. She'd agreed to spend the night with Xavier but after Gina's surprise new boyfriend had shown up, Xavier had got irritated and instead of spending the night being intimate and loving, he was desperately complaining and working himself up over his mother having a boyfriend. It wasn't exactly the way she'd hoped things would turn out. And the more irritated he got, the more she thought she'd rather be at home watching TV with Geoff and Annie.

***

The following morning, Joey grabbed the post and handed it around the kitchen table to the right people. She was surprised to find she had a letter of her own. She never got mail. Sitting down beside Charlie, she opened up and frowned unhappily when she realised that it was from her lawyer. If she ever did get post, it was from him, which always meant it was about Robbo. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"I don't have to appear in court," Joey said, her voice flooded with relief.

"Really?" Charlie and Leah said at the same time.

Joey handed the letter over, wanting to double check that she'd got it right. Charlie nodded and smiled.

"He's pleading guilty," she said. "You don't have to testify. Thank goodness for that!"

Joey breathed a sigh of relief and leant against Charlie. The sooner the hearing was over with, the happier she would be and that little bit more easily she would be able to move on with her life.

"That's fantastic news, Joey," Leah said.

Joey beamed.

"Well, there was a good cop running the case so how could he really deny it?" she said.

Charlie laughed and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

***

At lunch time, Joey headed out to the Diner. It felt ever so strange not to have a job anymore. She had always been such a grafter but now she had no idea what to do. Her only experience was on fishing trawlers and behind bars. The only local bar was the Surf Club and she doubted that she would be taken back by Alf after leaving him in the lurch that time. And as far as trawlers went, they weren't part of her comfort zone anymore. Spotting Ruby, Nicole and Annie all sitting in a huddle in the corner, Joey braced herself to go over to them. While she didn't know Annie very well, she and Nicole got along and despite what was happening right now, she loved Ruby as if she were her own.

"Mind if I join you?" Joey asked, looking directly at Ruby.

The two hadn't really spoken that much since Joey had laid out exactly how it felt to be raped.

"Of course you can," the teenager told her with a smile.

"Thanks."

Joey sat down between Annie and Nicole.

"We were just complaining about our love lives," Ruby explained.

"I'm intrigued."

"Xavier really irritated me, Nicole got rejected by Sid..."

"Nic!" Joey said, having warned her about Sid before.

"I know, I know," the blonde said dismissively.

"And Annie's fallen out with Jai because he saw her kissing Dexter."

"You guys have been busy!" Joey commented. "I feel boring!"

"Yeah, right," Nicole said. "Do you know what we'd do to be in loving, happy relationships? You've got it made!"

Annie remained quiet. Joey got the feeling she wasn't too sure about the whole gay thing but she'd had a lot worse reactions than silence.

"I am pretty lucky," she admitted.

Ruby smiled at her. Regardless of everything that had gone on between her and Charlie lately, she was glad they were both happy.

***

Charlie placed a coffee down in front of Angelo. Despite herself, she was worried about him. He was stressed and anxious all the time. His behaviour wasn't dissimilar to the way he'd begun behaving after Jack's death. And she was intrigued as to why he was so interested in Hugo. He looked up gratefully and smiled.

"What's up?" she said. "Hangover?"

"A little," he admitted. "But other than that, I'm just flat out at work."

"Your mission?"

He looked up sharply and checked that nobody else had heard.

"Charlie, can you just forget I said anything yesterday?" he begged.

She sat down beside him.

"That depends on if you need help or not," she said.

At any other time, he would have been thrilled at the prospect of working with his ex-girlfriend. To this day, he still adored her and would give almost anything to win her back. He hoped that maybe one day he would succeed, if only the shine on her relationship with Joey would diminish a little bit. But he couldn't let her in on his mission. He had to do it by himself and he had to keep it a secret until it was done.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Everything's fine."

Unconvinced, she stood and returned to her office.

***

Once the girls had gone back to school, Joey sat alone and finished her smoothie. Seeing Irene alone at the counter, she wandered over and said hello.

"Hello, love," she replied. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks," Joey replied. "I am stuffed like a turkey!"

She grinned.

"How's everything?" Irene asked.

It was obvious she was referring to Charlie.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Joey admitted. "How's Ruby? I'm worried about her. We both are."

Irene sighed.

"She seems okay," she said. "Geoff and Annie have been looking after her and you know I'll always do my best. But it's obvious that she misses Charlie. I just wish..."

She trailed off.

"Me too," Joey said. "Charlie misses her like crazy. So do I."

"Just give her time," Irene said. "She'll come round. You'll be able to sort this whole thing out eventually."

"I hope so," Joey sighed. "Hey, um, random question but uh... there isn't a job going here, is there?"

Irene looked surprised.

"I thought you were working down at the docks," she said.

"I was but... it didn't work out. And trawler work is pretty much all I know so I'm trying to look for something else."

Irene's eyes suddenly lit up. Joey eyed her curiously.

"I've been trying to start up Lou's trawler business again," the older woman told her. "Would you be interested?"

"Maybe," Joey said.

Part of her was leaping for joy but part of her was scared. Being comfortable on that boat, the same one she'd been attacked on, would be hard. She'd only be able to do it with the right crew.

"It'd be wonderful if you did, love," Irene said. "I was going to ask Aden and Geoff – get them both off their backsides and keep them out of trouble. I reckon you'd be a fantastic leader of that team."

Joey grinned. She could definitely cope with working with Aden again. He was on a par with what Ruby meant to her. And Geoff seemed like a nice guy. It was obvious that Ruby certainly thought a lot of him. Charlie had accidentally broken a confidence by revealing everything Ruby had told her recently about Geoff and Xavier.

"That sounds pretty awesome actually, Irene," Joey said.

Irene beamed back at her.

"Well then, you leave it with me."

***

Back at home, Ruby stared at the Facebook page Jai had helped her set up. She'd tracked down Grant Bledcoe and he'd accepted the friend request she'd sent him under the guise of being an old mate at school. Now, she could see his pictures and read his profile. It was strange. He just seemed like a normal man with a wife and kids. Who would ever have known he was such a monster? She sighed and pondered her options. Joey's words echoed in her ears as she described the violence that both she and Charlie had gone through at the hands of evil men. She wanted to forget her whole plan. She wanted to be satisfied with seeing pictures and knowing him from afar. But deep down, she knew it would never be enough. There was so much to do and say, if only she could pluck up the courage.


	91. Chapter 91

_To whoever made the prediction about what Ruby is really wanting to see Grant for, well done. And so sorry I can't remember who it was! In my defence, it was a while ago. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ninety-One**

Ruby was up early the next day and couldn't help but laugh when she found Geoff grumbling at the dining table while Annie was trying to be far too perky.

"What's going on?" she asked, sitting beside the siblings.

"He's complaining because I've got him a job," Irene explained, entering the room from the kitchen with another slice of toast for everyone.

"Oh really?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Geoff, Joey and Aden are going to be the new crew on the trawler. I started proceedings to get it up and working yesterday. I've got tentative permission and they're going to spend the day cleaning it and making it pretty," Irene said with a smile.

"I keep telling you there's no point cleaning it until you get a proper go ahead," Geoff said. "And a trawler never looks pretty."

"Try telling Joey that!" Ruby remarked.

Her obsession with boats was so far unrivalled.

"I bet she's driving Charlie crazy with excitement right about now."

"And you could stand to follow her example," Irene told Geoff.

***

Charlie chuckled and so did Leah. Joey was singing and giddily dancing around the kitchen and singing loudly as she made eggs and toast for the whole family. She was overjoyed to be working on a trawler again, and leading the team, and having her crew be Aden and Geoff. What could be better than working with her best friend and the boy she was convinced would become hers and Charlie's potentially son in law?

"Why is Joey so happy about working on a boat?" VJ wondered.

"I have no idea," Charlie smirked.

Joey whirled around with her frying pan.

"Because working on a boat is the best thing to do ever," Joey announced.

"Oh, really?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leah laughed louder. Joey stepped forward, keeping the pan a safe distance away from everyone and kissed Charlie on the lips.

"Apart from that," she said.

Leah smiled but it was tinged with sadness. It had been quite some time since someone had looked at her the way Charlie and Joey looked at each other. Her last boyfriend had been Roman and he'd been lovely until his life went wrong and he ended up in jail. She missed him. He didn't keep in touch.

"Charlie and Joey sitting in a tree," VJ began to tease.

Charlie poked him playfully in the ribs. Joey returned to the stove and started singing again.

***

When Annie had left for school and Geoff and Irene had both left for work, Ruby headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready. She'd excused herself from school saying that she wanted to go and see Ross. In reality, she was going to track her biological father down and she was going to make him wish that she hadn't. Her initial reason for wanting to find him was because she needed something tangible about her paternity. But the more she thought about him and remembered Joey's words, the more she wanted to give that monster a piece of her mind. She wanted him to see and acknowledge what he'd done. She wanted to hurt him.

***

Charlie dropped Joey off down at the docks and was happy to see what a spring in her step she had. It was nice to see her happy. After only a week out of work, Joey had been struggling and to get a job back out on the water was wonderful for her. She knew Joey had settled on the idea of working on shore and Charlie knew she hadn't been very happy about it but had resigned herself to it being the only option. Charlie made a mental note to thank Irene personally for coming up with such a good idea.

"See you later," Joey said, kissing her goodbye.

"Have a good day," Charlie said. "I have no doubt that you will!"

Joey grinned and kissed her again before skipping out of the car towards the trawler. Smiling to herself, Charlie pulled away and drove to work ready to start a slightly less exciting day of her own.

***

Ruby sat on the familiar bus on her way to the city, although it was quite a different day for her than going to visit Ross. She couldn't help but feel guilty for being so near him and not going to visit. But confronting the man who had raped her mother, her sister, her best friend... that was her priority now. She pulled out her MP3 Player and put her earphones in, ready to lose herself in music for the duration of the journey.

***

Charlie sat at her desk, buried in paperwork. She kept getting texts messages from Joey telling her what apparently exciting chore she was getting up to now. It made her laugh and it made her happy. They were hoping to meet up at lunch time so that Joey could tell her everything all over again and in detail.

***

Joey was scrubbing the deck with some vigour. Geoff was working up at the other end of the boat and Aden was below deck cleaning and organising shelves. Joey was decidedly more chipper than either of the boys, although Geoff's mood was much better than Aden's. He had been dragged to work kicking and screaming and he and Geoff had been arguing a lot so far. Joey had fortunately been on hand to intervene though and she thought she'd done a pretty good job.

***

Ruby stepped off the bus and pulled out Grant's address, which she'd neatly folded into her back pocket. Taking a deep breath, she began to take a slow walk to from the bus station to his house, which according to Google Maps would be twenty minutes away. She kept her music on and attempted not to sing as she began her journey.

***

At lunch time, Charlie arrived early to the Diner and smiled when she saw Joey, Aden and Geoff troop in a few minutes later. Joey grinned and bounded over, capturing Charlie in an enthusiastic hug. Aden and Geoff rolled their eyes.

"Oh, to be as delighted with life as Joey is," Aden said, flopping into a chair.

"Oh, to be as cranky as Aden," Joey quipped, also sitting down.

He poked his tongue out and picked up a menu.

"Geoff, how's Ruby?" Charlie asked when his daughter's housemate had also settled down.

"Yeah, she's alright," Geoff told her. "She's in the city today."

Charlie froze. So did Joey.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Said something about going to see Ross."

"But I spoke to him this morning. He never said anything..."

Charlie trailed off. She turned her frightened eyes to Joey.

"She wouldn't," Joey said, although she didn't believe it.

Charlie suddenly had no doubt in her mind as to where her daughter had gone. She bolted from her seat and hurried towards the door. Joey ran after her.

"Charlie!" she yelled as Charlie flew into her car.

The engine was already running by the time Joey pulled open the passenger seat.

"Joey, you'll get into trouble at work if you come," Charlie pointed out.

"I don't care," Joey replied.

Nothing was more important than making sure her girlfriend was supported and safe. There was no way she was letting Charlie run into the unknown by herself. Slamming her door, Joey pulled her seatbelt on as Charlie pulled out of her car parking space and sped away. Back in the Diner, Aden and Geoff exchanged glances.

"Do you think they're coming back?" Geoff asked.

***

Ruby knocked on what she hoped was the right door and was greeted by a very pleasant woman.

"Hello?" the woman said.

"Hi, my name's Lucy and I'm new to the area. I was looking for babysitting work."

She handed over her fake resume and smiled politely. She could hear the distinct sound of playful children in the background. The woman looked over the piece of paper and then extended her hand.

"I'm Amy," she said. "And you might be exactly in the right place at the right time."

***

Joey typed the address the police officer read out to her, into her phone. Charlie had called the station and asked for the address before handing her mobile over to Joey. She was driving just that little bit too fast for the first time in her life but her adrenaline refused to let her slow down. She had to get to the city and if Ruby was doing what she thought she was, she had to get there immediately.

"Thank you," Joey said, hanging up.

She read the address to Charlie who nodded unhappily. She knew it well.

"He still lives in our old neighbourhood," Charlie said.

Joey nodded, noting the anxious expression on her girlfriend's face.

"Charlie, you need to breathe," Joey said gently.

"I can't," Charlie said.

The words burst out of her without any control. She wiped several tears from her eyes and relaxed ever such a little bit when she felt Joey's hand on her knee. It felt good to know she wasn't alone.

***

Ruby sat on the sofa talking to the wife of her father. So if this were a conventional situation, she supposed she would be her step mother. And the children running frantically round the house, laughing and enjoying themselves, would be her half-brothers and sisters. That felt weird. She'd grown up believing she had one, older sister, then she hadn't known she had any siblings at all and now she had three younger brothers and sisters, all living happy lives. Her mind was reeling at the thought that Grant's wife and kids had no idea what kind of man he was.

***

Aden and Geoff headed back to the trawler. They'd both agreed not to mention to Irene that Joey had scarpered with Charlie to goodness knows where. Both were extremely worried about Charlie, Joey and Ruby. Geoff had tried calling Ruby several times but she never picked up. He was looking extremely fretful the more time passed. Aden suddenly smirked at him.

"What?" Geoff asked, immediately irritated.

"You like Ruby!" Aden declared.

"Shut up!" Geoff said, sounding like a petulant child. "Of course I don't. She's with Xavier."

"As if that ever mattered," Aden said, heading back down below deck to finish his cleaning job.

***

Charlie slowed when she hit the residential area she and Joey were aiming for. A shiver ran through her as she recognised streets and houses. She nodded towards a white end of terrace.

"That's my old house," she said. "Before we moved. After I got pregnant."

Joey looked at it, wondering what kind of happy and sad memories Charlie must have of that place. She put her hand on top of Charlie's. The police officer smiled affectionately at her. She turned left, getting ever closer to their destination.

***

Ruby and Amy both looked up when the front door opened.

"Honey, this is Lucy," Amy said to her husband. "She's looking for babysitting work."

"Then you must be sent from Heaven!" Grant said, smiling cheerfully and extending his hand to Ruby.

She was trembling slightly as they shook hands. He was tall and lean with longish hair and eyes that were alarmingly familiar. She wondered now what Charlie saw when she saw Ruby's eyes. Did she see him? Could she ever have loved Ruby the way she claimed to after the way she had been conceived? He was wearing a suit and he looked very friendly as he greeted his kids and sat beside his wife.

"So, do you have experience?" he asked.

"Plenty," Ruby said.

Her glared fixed on him and her tone changed. He shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Well, uh, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"My name's Ruby Buckton," the teenager began.

Grant visibly blanched.

"I'm the daughter of the girl you raped when you were a teenager."

Amy looked horrified and stared at her husband in sheer confusion. A look of panic washed over him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"You raped my mother, Charlie Buckton," Ruby accused, standing up.

"I did not such thing!" Grant denied. "How dare you come into my house...?"

"How dare you abuse a beautiful girl like Charlie?"

"Charlie was an old girlfriend," Gant said, half to his wife and half to his daughter. "Nothing like that ever happened."

"It did!" Ruby screamed, suddenly losing control.

She launched herself at him without thinking it through. He grabbed her wrists and began to push her towards the door. Amy shouted his name but he wasn't satisfied until Ruby was on the doorstep, outside the house.

"You're a rapist!" Ruby yelled, making sure any passing neighbours could hear her.

"Shut your mouth!" Grant bellowed.

"Or what?"

The way he looked at her, terrified her. Without another word, Ruby turned and fled. It hadn't quite followed the plan but she was glad to have told him how much she hated him. She made her way down the path, feeling frantic and frightened as she wondered what to do next.

***

Charlie turned onto the right street. She and Joey both looked out the windows at door numbers.

"Charlie!" Joey said urgently.

Charlie pulled up towards Ruby who was running down the street breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked as she hurled herself into the backseat.

"What are _we _doing here?" Joey asked incredulously. "Are you kidding me?"

Ruby swallowed and put her seatbelt on.

***

Grant remained in his front garden. The moment he had slammed the door in Ruby's face, he'd turned back to his wife and been given his marching orders. Now, alone and anxious, he watched Ruby dive into a little, blue car. He quickly moved to his own car and jumped into the driver's seat ready to follow them to wherever they might be heading.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

Charlie, Joey and Ruby arrived back home with the adrenaline still pumping. Bursting into the kitchen, Charlie allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief for the first time. The three of them had barely spoken during the drive home, during which Charlie had just barely obeyed the speed limit.

"Why did you to the city?" Joey asked the teenager who blanched.

She chewed her lip and looked tearful. Charlie also turned to her, wanting answers.

"I wanted to tell him that I hated him," she said, suddenly feeling very stupid.

Charlie sighed and sank into a kitchen chair. She buried her head in her hands. Joey immediately stood behind her and touched her hands to her shoulders. She stroked her hair. She didn't think she'd ever seen Charlie to frightened before. It was unnerving to realise that her hero, the big, strong cop was just as fragile as the next person. Ruby was frozen to the spot.

"I'm sorry," she managed.

Charlie looked and their tearful expressions met.

"It's okay," Charlie said.

Ruby came to sit down beside her and tentatively reached for her hand.

"I hate him for what he did to you," she ventured. "It makes me sick to think what I came from and I... I know it's stupid but I had to see him. I had to tell him to his face what he'd done, how much he'd ruined your life."

Charlie swallowed and clung onto her daughter.

"What he did to me was evil," she said. "And yes, for a time, I thought he had wrecked my life. But Ruby, I got you out of it. If it hadn't happened then you wouldn't exist and I... I couldn't bear that."

"But you gave me away," Ruby said, growing more tearful.

Joey moved away and began to make drinks for all of them so that they could calm down.

"Because that's what was best for you," Charlie replied honestly. "I've only ever wanted the best for you, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and sighed heavily.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Charlie finally said.

They exchanged sad smiles and Joey placed three glasses of orange juice on the table. They were surprised by a loud bang at the door. Joey moved towards it. A man attempted to force his way inside. Charlie leapt to her feet, screaming wildly for him to get out. It didn't take a genius to work out who it was. Using all her strength, Joey tried to slam the door on him but he was too strong.

"You've just wrecked my life, you bitch!" Grant snarled.

Charlie moved to help Joey slam the door. Grant continued to push back, trying desperately to get inside. Instinctively, Joey moved forward. She aimed her knee directly between his legs. He cried out in pain and stumbled back. Joey and Charlie slammed the door, breathing hard.

"I'll call the police," Ruby said quickly, pulling out her phone.

Charlie sank against the door and onto the floor in tears. Joey crouched beside her and stroked her face.

"Charlie?" she said worriedly.

Her girlfriend didn't respond but fell against Joey in defeat.

Watson and Angelo arrived at Charlie, Joey and Leah's house within minutes of getting the call. The house was quiet when they knocked.

"Who is it?" came Joey's voice.

"It's Angelo and Watson," Angelo replied.

Taking a deep breath, Joey pulled the door open.

"What happened?" Angelo asked.

Joey led them through to the lounge, making sure to shut the door again as she, Charlie and Ruby began to explain everything.

Once he had recovered and still clutching his groin, Grant had climbed back into his car and driven away from the house. The likelihood of Charlie calling the police on him was high and he wanted to get away. Arriving at the beach, he killed the engine and looked out to sea. His heart was racing and he could hardly believe how wrong his day had gone. Charlie was obviously older but she looked more or less the same. She was beautiful, which had been half the problem when they were together. Even at thirteen, Grant had been certain that Charlie Buckton was too beautiful to resist and he had never been one to take no for an answer. She'd looked at him today with the same terror in her eyes and her daughter... their daughter... had certainty inherited the feisty side of both her parents. Wincing in pain, he wondered who the other girl had been. She certainly knew how to defend herself and her friends.

Joey saw Angelo and Watson to the door, smiling more politely at one that the other. Shutting the door behind them, she returned to the living room and lay on the couch with her head in Charlie's lap. Charlie immediately began to play with her hair, the way she so often did. She looked exhausted. Ruby sat rigid in her chair. She apologised again.

"It's fine," Charlie said, although she wasn't sure it was.

Grant Bledcoe knowing where they lived could only be a disaster.

"It's not," Ruby sighed. "I didn't think. I'm so sorry."

Joey closed her eyes and relished Charlie's touch, deciding that if she didn't have anything nice to say, she should stay quiet.

"I'm going to go," Ruby decided.

Charlie blanched, immediately worrying that she wouldn't be safe.

"I'm really sorry," Ruby repeated, standing to leave.

"Be safe, okay?" Charlie pleaded.

Ruby nodded and left. Charlie and Joey remained in silence. Charlie continued to play with Joey's hair. She gazed down into her face.

"You were my hero today," she said.

Joey looked confused.

"Getting him out of here like that," Charlie said. "You were amazing."

Joey allowed herself a smile. Charlie bent and kissed her.

"I should have been the one protecting us though," Charlie said. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Joey said gently, sitting up and resting her forehead against Charlie's. "There's no 'should' here. We both did what we had to do."

"I'm supposed to protect my family," Charlie sighed.

"And I'm supposed to protect mine," Joey said, moving in to kiss her.

Ruby meant to go home but her head was too confused and consumed by the events of the day. In a bid to get some fresh air, she headed down to the beach.

"Ruby?"

She froze at the sound of a now familiar voice. Turning around slowly, she came face to face with Grant.

Charlie and Joey cuddled on the sofa. Both were feeling tearful over the fright they had had. Seeing Grant had brought back all of Charlie's old feelings of panic and shame. Seeing him had automatically reminded Joey of Robbo and it had scared her more than she cared to admit. Her rapist might be in jail and pleading guilty for what he did to her, but no amount of justice could take away the pain and grief she had been through. With their arms wrapped around each other at one end of the couch, they kissed gently, clinging on for dear life.

"I don't want to talk to you," Ruby said, continuing to walk.

Grant followed her, jogging to keep pace.

"Then why did you track me down and come to my house?" he asked. "Why did you make all those accusations? Why did you lie to my wife?"

Ruby turned around and glared at him.

"I didn't lie!" she snapped.

He sighed and looked around in agitation before settling his gaze on her face.

"Look, I don't know what your Mum's told you but..."

"She told me that you raped her," Ruby replied.

Her jaw was set and she was more than ready to attack him if he made even a step towards her.

"It's not true," he said.

Ruby just stared at him.

"I am a happily married man with beautiful kids and good business," Grant said. "I'm not a rapist. Charlie and I... we did date many years ago and yes, we did have sex but... it wasn't rape."

She was startled to find that he was close to tears.

"I would never abuse a woman in that way," he said.

Sinking down onto the nearest bench, he buried his face in his hands. Ruby hovered near him, torn between wanting to scream that he was a liar and wanting to believe that what he was saying was true. If Charlie was wrong, if she was lying or mistaken somehow then perhaps she didn't come from violence after all. She couldn't imagine Charlie lying about something like that, especially considering what Joey had been through with Robbo. But she couldn't help wishing that she was.

"I really cared for your Mum," Grant said. "We were kids and we... we got carried away. Then she regretted it and..."

He sighed heavily.

"Big cop Daddy would have hit the roof if he thought his little girl had been having underage sex. But she was. I don't know what she's like now but she was more than up for that kind of thing."

Ruby began to feel a little sick.

"She was always flirting with the boys, having a good time. She absolutely consented to what happened. If she hadn't... well, you would be here."

Charlie and Joey needed fresh air and food so had decided to take a walk to the Diner. It had been a more than exhausting day.

"I should call Aden," Joey said. "Explain why I ducked out of work."

Charlie nodded and took hold her hand.

"Later?" she asked. "I'm sure he'll understand. And I'm sure he and Geoff will make Irene understand. For now, can you just stay with me?"

Joey nodded and rested her head against Charlie's shoulder.

"I think I left my phone on the kitchen table anyway. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Still pretty shaken but..."

She wrapped her arm around Joey's waist. Then she froze. Joey looked quizzically at her as Charlie broke into a run. Hurrying to follow, she just about kept pace. Their regular runs along the beach together helped.

"Get away from her!" Charlie yelled.

Joey's heart sank when Grant and Ruby leapt up from where they had been sitting together on a bench.

"Get the hell away from her!"

"Charlie..." Ruby pleaded. "We were just talking."

Charlie roughly pulled Ruby away from Grant.

"You do not talk to my daughter," Charlie warned him.

"I'm entitled to stand up for myself!" Grant argued, glaring directly into his one-time girlfriend's face.

"Stand up for yourself?" Charlie spat.

Joey gently tugged on her arm, wanting to pull her away from the situation and keep them all safe. She dug around in her pocket and cursed herself for leaving her mobile at home. They needed the police now.

"You've told my daughter that I'm a rapist, Charlie," Grant yelled.

"You are a rapist!" Charlie argued. "And she is not your daughter! She's mine!"

"Charlie..." Joey said, pulling on her arm again.

Charlie turned to Ruby.

"Tell me you don't believe him," she begged.

"I..."

Ruby felt torn. She didn't want Charlie to be a liar but she didn't want Grant to be capable of sexual violence either. Yet again she wished for the days when she'd believed she was from a normal family.

"Ruby..." Charlie said, her voice hollow and broken. "Ruby, no..."

"I'll leave you to it," Grant said. "For now."

His voice was dripping with warning. It made Charlie and Joey both uncomfortable but they were grateful at least that he was gone.

"Ruby... please don't say he's poisoned you against me," Charlie said.

She held on tightly to Joey's hand.

"I don't know what to think," Ruby admitted.

"He raped me, Ruby," Charlie said.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I wouldn't lie about anything like that."

"I'm not saying you're lying," Ruby said quickly.

"Then what?"

"Maybe you just remember it wrong or, or..."

She trailed off. Charlie cried harder before breaking free of her partner and walking away. Joey stared after her and then looked back at Ruby.

"I can't believe you just said that," she said.

She turned and followed her girlfriend.


	93. Chapter 93

_Is my irritation with Ruby obvious in this story? I will redeem her of course because she's... well, she's Ruby. But I didn't like her treatment of Charlie r Xavier during this time on the show. At some point soon, I will be posting a new very Ruby-based, CJ fic, which I hope you will like. And I promise that you will love her in that. For now, I hope you like this one. Chapter ninety-three... gosh! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

Joey ran to catch up with Charlie and was almost out of breath by the time she reached her further up the road. Her girlfriend was in tears and storming back to the house, wanting to hide away as soon as possible. Joey caught hold of her hand and spun her round.

"Leave me alone!" Charlie begged.

"No," Joey replied.

Charlie stared at her, trying to override her instinct to push everyone away, even the woman who had supported her through everything since they'd met. Joey kept hold of Charlie's hand and stepped closer.

"I'm never going to leave you alone," she said.

Charlie exhaled loudly and crumbled against Joey's shoulder as she wept, clinging on for all that she was worth.

* * *

Ruby remained on the bench by the beach, replaying everything in her mind. She hadn't meant to hurt Charlie. _You shouldn't have accused her of crying rape then,_ she pointed out to herself. It wasn't what she'd meant to say. She hadn't intended on accusing Charlie of lying. But the teenager's desperate hope of not having come from evil, had taken control of her mouth. And Grant didn't look like a rapist. Not that she really knew what a rapist looked like. She supposed that was the point really. If people capable of such things didn't look like every day kind of people, they wouldn't have half the chance to hurt those around them. Ruby was fortunate to have never laid eyes on Robbo and she never wanted to. Sinking back in her seat, she faced the sun and closed her eyes. Memories of Joey's description of what had been done to her stormed through her mind. Then she pictured Charlie in Joey's place and it hurt all the more. Charlie had been three years younger than Ruby was now. Consensual sex with Xavier had been a huge step for her and she couldn't bear to think how she would feel if she'd ever been forced. But then she thought about Grant, about his wife and kids and all she could hope was that he was telling the truth.

* * *

Charlie and Joey walked slowly back to the house hand in hand. Charlie couldn't stop crying as she recalled Ruby accusing her of lying about the rape. She turned it over and over in her mind and the more she did, the more distressed she became. Stopping suddenly, she turned to face Joey, her eyes wide and searching.

"You don't believe him, do you?" she asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Joey said without hesitation. "Of course I don't think you're lying."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked worriedly. "You trust me? You know I wouldn't..."

"I know you wouldn't lie about something like that," Joey confirmed.

She stepped forward and stroked Charlie's face. She gazed into her eyes and kissed her lips.

"Charlie, you're not facing this on your own, okay?" she said. "I love you and I'm going to be here with you every step of the way. I swear."

Charlie managed a smile and kissed her gently before they continued walking.

"Thank you," she managed.

Joey squeezed her hand and they continued home together.

* * *

Grant took a deep breath as he headed back home to face the music. He was pleased with the way Ruby had so easily wavered and questioned Charlie. And he'd been glad to see his ex's distress. Now all he needed to do was make everything up to his wife and convince her that Charlie was just a woman with a grudge. He doubted it would be too difficult. He'd got out of this kind of trouble plenty of times before. He was practically a professional.

* * *

Ruby trudged home feeling terrible. Several times she had considered calling Charlie but then she'd pictured the look of hurt on her face and the fury on Joey's and she backed out of making contact. Sighing heavily, she curled up on her bed and cried.

* * *

At home, Charlie dived straight into bed. She wanted to curl up and hide away forever. Of all the outcomes she'd feared Grant's reappearance might have, the last thing she'd expected was for Ruby to doubt her. She knew the teenager was angry with her right now but she'd never even considered that she might take the side of a rapist. _Am I that terrible a person? _she wondered sadly. Joey entered the room and lay on top of the blankets. She cuddled up to Charlie and stroked her hair.

"Maybe I should call her," Charlie said. "Try and explain?"

"I think she needs to call you," Joey said. "And fucking apologise."

The bitterness in Joey's voice surprised them both. She hadn't meant to sound or even feel so venomous. But the thought of Ruby not believing Charlie, the thought of Charlie going through a trauma she was all too familiar with, and then being called a liar was too much. Charlie had carried this burden with her for so long. She'd broken her heart over it a million times. Joey felt utterly helpless to protect her.

"How could she think I'd lie about something like this?" Charlie wondered. "Especially after..."

She gazed at Joey with sadness. Both of their minds flashed to Robbo. Joey held her a little closer.

"I have no idea," she said gently.

"What did you say to her before you came after me?" Charlie asked.

"Not much," Joey said. "But I think she got the picture."

Charlie nodded and moved to rest her head against Joey's chest. She made her feel safe in a world that now frightened her way too much.

* * *

Geoff arrived home from work after a somewhat strange day. Joey had run off at lunch time and left him and Aden to it without so much as a word. Aden had firmly told him not to mention anything to Irene and Geoff had promised he wouldn't but he was keen to get some kind of explanation from his colleague. He presumed it would be something to do with Charlie and if it was to do with Charlie, then the likelihood was that it would concern Ruby somehow too. Knocking on her door, he waited to be permitted entry. When it was granted, he came in and found his friend on the bed in tears. Hurrying up to her, he reached out to hold her as she explained the whole sorry mess from the start.

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey held each other until they fell asleep. Deep in dreams, images from Charlie's past haunted her. She pictured herself in Grant's room. They'd been kissing and she knew she shouldn't have gone up there with him. Her father would have a fit. That's when she'd broken away and begun to make her excuses to leave, promising that they could hang out tomorrow. But he hadn't been happy with that. He'd gripped arms tightly. She'd had bruises there for days. In fright, Charlie pushed away from him. In real life, she tossed and turned before crying out and pushing against the air that suffocated her. Joey woke up quickly and stroked her face, gently saying her name over and over again, telling her that she was there and that she loved her. With her heart racing, Charlie woke up and struggled to regulate her breathing. Joey kissed her cheek and held her close, telling her she loved her over and over again. With the tables completely turned from when they had first met, Charlie held on tight, as Joey convinced her that everything was okay and that she could safely go back to sleep. No matter what, Joey promised to protect her.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

Charlie woke up exhausted. She blinked open her eyes and then quickly closed them as the events of the day before hit her hard. It felt like she hadn't slept at all. Turning over, she gazed at Joey who was still sleeping soundly. Grateful at least that it was the weekend, Charlie remained beneath the blankets. She reached out and tenderly stroked Joey's cheek. She smiled as the corner of Joey's mouth twitched and she moaned softly in her sleep. Leaning closer, Charlie placed a gentle kiss on Joey's forehead before slipping out of bed to make some coffee.

* * *

Ruby trudged into the living room in her pyjamas. She felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sinking onto the sofa, she decided that she wasn't going to move all day. She wished she could remember when life had been simple but that world seemed so far away these days.

* * *

Joey began to stir when she heard the door close. Opening up her eyes, she smiled as she saw Charlie approaching the bed with two steaming mugs of coffee. Propping herself up against the pillows, she accepted the mug that Charlie gave her and watched her slip into bed beside her.

"Bad night?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked startled.

"You had nightmares," Joey reminded her.

The memories came flooding back and she quickly apologised.

"Hey," Joey said softly. "It's not like we haven't been in reversed roles."

Charlie nodded, although she still felt guilty. Joey put her coffee down and kissed her. Charlie also put her coffee down and they snuggled beneath the blankets together, holding each other close.

* * *

Geoff stopped when he saw Ruby sitting and looking forlorn on the couch. He smiled and came to sit beside her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Not so well," she admitted.

They had stayed up together until the early hours talking about Charlie and Grant. Still Ruby felt so confused and lost. She had no idea where to turn.

"Are you going to talk to Charlie?"

Ruby nodded. They definitely needed to talk things through.

"I just feel so torn," she said. "I don't want Charlie to be a liar but... I want her to be lying. I don't want to be the product of a rape."

"Ruby, who are you going to believe? Some guy you just met yesterday or the woman who..."

"Lied to me my whole life?" Ruby interjected.

Geoff sighed.

"I know she lied," he said. "But think about what she was going through..."

"_If _she was going through it," Ruby said. "Maybe she was just promiscuous or something. Maybe she just got into trouble and tried to cover it up."

"Do you think she's really capable of that?" Geoff asked.

"Who knows what she's capable of, Geoff?" Ruby sighed. "I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

* * *

Joey convinced Charlie to go for the walk that was cut short the day before. Hand in hand, they strolled across the beach together, taking in the warmth of the sun and the sound of the surf.

"How's work going?" Charlie asked.

She felt bad that she hadn't really given Joey the chance to talk about it.

"Yeah, it's good," Joey said. "I wanted to pop into the Diner today and talk to Irene. Explain yesterday and apologise and everything. And talk about when we might actually get out on the water."

Charlie smiled enthusiastically.

"That'd be good," she said. "I'm glad you found something you love so much."

"Me too!" Joey admitted with a grin.

Still smiling, Charlie dropped Joey's hand and slipped her arm around her waist. She could hardly imagine how she would have coped with everything had Joey not been with her. The unwavering love and support she offered was the thing that currently made Charlie's world go round.

* * *

At lunch time, Ruby had headed over to see Xavier. He'd called a couple of hours before and invited her round. Part of her had wanted to say no but she didn't want to disappoint him. He kept falling to the bottom of her priorities and it made her feel guilty. She was unhappily aware that she was attracted to Geoff but she loved Xavier, she'd lost her virginity to him. She owed him the chance for them to stay together. It was wrong to abandon him at the first hurdle.

"How come you weren't at school yesterday?" Xavier asked.

He'd been surprised not to see her and she hadn't answered his calls. Ruby sighed and leant her head back.

"I had a horrible day," she said, not really wanting to talk about it.

"What happened?"

"Just a bad day," she said. "Stuff with Charlie."

Xavier nodded and chewed his lip.

"Sorry," Ruby said. "I'm just not up to talking about it. I haven't stopped thinking about it all and I stayed up half the night telling Geoff all the gory details."

Xavier's face turned to thunder.

"Right now I just want to be happy and with you," she said, not noticing.

"You told Geoff everything?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, he just happened to be around and..."

She trailed off, knowing she'd made a terrible mistake.

"Why don't I ever happen to be the person that's around?"

"Well, I live with Geoff and..."

"Don't remind me!" Xavier snapped.

"Xave..."

"What are you even doing here?" he asked, getting to his feet.

Ruby stood up too.

"Why don't you go and spend the day with your beloved Geoff?"

"I want to be with you," Ruby insisted.

"Well, you sure as hell don't know how to act like it!"

"Fine!" Ruby said, losing her temper. "I'll get the hell out of your hair then!"

She stormed loudly out of the house. Xavier sank back onto the couch.

"What happened?" Hugo asked, appearing from his room.

"My life is falling to pieces," Xavier told him unhappily.

* * *

Charlie and Joey headed into the Diner. Charlie took a seat and perused the menu she already knew so well while Joey headed over to get Irene's attention. She apologetically explained that there had been an emergency and she was called away from work without warning.

"Oh," Irene said. "Geoff and Aden never said anything. But it doesn't matter."

Joey smiled with relief. She was also grateful to Aden and Geoff.

"It will matter in future though," Irene said cheerfully. "If you're ready for it, we're allowed to trade again on Monday."

Joey's eyes lit up.

"Really?" she said. "Awesome!"

* * *

Ruby hurried home feeling sorry for herself. Shutting herself in her room, she cried and punched her pillow. Why couldn't things ever go right with Xavier? Why did they always end up fighting? Why couldn't she get Geoff out of her head? And why did Charlie ever have to tell her the truth about her conception? She thought she would have quite happily lived believing Charlie was just her sister and that she had come into being through an act of love between her parents. She wished she'd never found out.

* * *

Xavier trudged along the beach. He slowed his pace when he saw Jai sitting on the sand and looking out to sea. Seating himself beside him, he gazed at the horizon.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Annie," Jai replied.

With Dexter having moved away, Jai had hoped that Annie might take him back. But she'd firmly stated that it wouldn't happen. He turned to look at his friend who looked as miserable as he did.

"Ruby?" he asked.

Xavier nodded and sighed.

* * *

The day had been pleasant enough. They hadn't run into Grant at all so Charlie was hopeful that he had returned to the city where he would stay. She had no idea how she would cope if he came back and started demanding some kind of parental rights. She kissed Joey goodnight and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take over quickly. Every day felt so exhausting at the moment. No sooner did one end but another started.

* * *

In the city, Grant prepared for his second night on the couch. His wife hadn't yet convinced herself that he wasn't a rapist but he was working on her. They were protecting the kids from the situation as much as they could but his perfect life felt like it was going down the toilet. Sighing, he looked up at the dark ceiling. Thoughts of Charlie ran through his mind. He'd been so proud of himself for getting her into bed, even if force had been required. She had been a wonderful conquest. He'd had no idea at the time just how badly it would come back to haunt him.

* * *

Joey was lying on her back, fast asleep when she suddenly couldn't breathe. Pain shot through her throat. She opened her eyes and struggled for breath, ducking out of the way just in time so that Charlie's fist didn't catch her again. Charlie was asleep. She was crying and fighting with someone in her dreams. Her fist came down again. Still winded, Joey caught it and began to wake her up as gently as she could.

"What?" Charlie managed when she came to.

She looked blearily at Joey who was holding her throat with one hand and Charlie's hand with the other. She sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Joey studied her face. Compassion flooded her.

"You were having another nightmare," she said, opting not to mention the pain she was in.

"Sorry," Charlie said, feeling genuinely guilty.

Joey smiled and hugged her. She kissed the top of her head and they settled back down to sleep again.


	95. Chapter 95

_I have a nice long chapter for you today. I hope you like it. And I have a shiny new mobile phone that sends emails directly to it so no matter where I am, I can read all your lovely reviews! Not that I'm hinting at all...! Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

The following morning was a Sunday. Joey woke up feeling extremely sore. Confused as to why, she rubbed her throat. It ached. Memories of the night before sprung to mind and she closed her eyes again. Beside her, Charlie began to stir. Fortunately, after the nightmares in the middle of the night, her mind had settled and she'd slept more calmly. Rolling over, Charlie smiled at her girlfriend. Joey kept her head down and her neck hidden as she kissed her good morning. Joey hauled herself into the shower. Afterwards, in front of the mirror, she frowned at the large bruise across her throat. Sighing, she realised that there was no way Charlie wouldn't notice. As predicted, Charlie stopped her on her way to breakfast, worried and confused.

"What happened to you?" she asked, stepping closer and peering at her.

"What happened to me?" Joey asked, feigning innocence.

"Your throat," Charlie said, studying the damage. "What happened?"

She obviously had no recollection and Joey didn't want to enlighten her.

"Oh!" she said. "I must have... hurt it."

She felt stupid and wished she could have come up with something better. Still puzzled, Charlie studied the injury more carefully.

"But you didn't have it last night," she said.

"I uh... I got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water," Joey lied. "I fell."

Charlie straightened up and raised her eyebrows.

"You fell on your throat?" she queried.

"Uh huh," Joey said, forgetting herself for a moment and nodding vigorously for emphasis.

It hurt. She winced.

"Joey," Charlie said worriedly. "What aren't you telling me?"

Finally, the boat manager sighed.

"Okay," she said unhappily. "I may have got caught in the crossfire between you and your nightmare last night."

Charlie looked horrified.

"I did this to you?" she asked, turning pale.

"It was an accident," Joey said quickly. "So it doesn't count."

Charlie pulled Joey into a chair and sat down heavily beside her looking stricken.

"But I hurt you?" she said.

Joey held her hands.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "It was an accident. You were asleep."

"But I..."

Joey leant in closer.

"It doesn't matter," she insisted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked, gazing into her face.

"Because I didn't want you to pull that sad, guilty face," Joey told her. "Like the one you're pulling now."

She frowned. Charlie looked emotional.

"I'm so sorry," she said, stroking Joey's face. "I didn't mean to. I had no idea. I'm sorry."

Joey smiled and kissed her gently.

"It doesn't matter," she repeated honestly.

* * *

Charlie was still feeling bad when the afternoon rolled around and it was coupled with her nerves over seeing Ruby. Her daughter had sent her a text message to ask if they could meet. Joey had decided to stay in hers and Charlie's room. She wanted to give mother and daughter time to talk but noting how things had turned out between them on far too many recent occasions, she felt the need to protect her girlfriend if she could. Kissing Charlie goodbye, Joey headed to their room, looking forward to a lazy Sunday afternoon with her book. She was currently reading _Tipping the Velvet _by Sarah Waters and it was certainly opening her eyes to the art of lesbianism! Charlie headed into the kitchen to answer the door to Ruby. She was always sad that the teenager felt the need to knock now. Things definitely didn't feel natural between them anymore. She busied herself with making drinks and then they sat down awkwardly together in the lounge.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Ruby ventured. "What I said... I didn't mean it how it sounded."

"You weren't accusing me of crying rape?" Charlie asked.

She still felt very hurt about the whole thing.

"I just wondered... hoped, I guess that..."

"That I'd cried rape?" Charlie snapped again.

"I don't want you to be a liar," Ruby insisted. "But I also don't want to be the product of sexual assault. Charlie, if there's any chance that it wasn't quite how it seemed... if you exaggerated things in your mind..."

"I didn't exaggerate anything!" Charlie almost yelled.

Ruby sighed.

"What do you want from me, Ruby? Do you want the gory details of what he did? Do you want to know about the violence and the pain?"

"No!" Ruby said quickly. "I got all that already from Joey."

She didn't need a detailed description of rape again.

"I just... I wish I wasn't the result of... that."

"Well, you are," Charlie said. "And it doesn't matter. It doesn't make me love you less. It doesn't make anyone love you less. Conception and who are person is, are two different things."

"Then why did you give me anyway?" Ruby asked.

"I wanted the best for you," Charlie told her. "And I wasn't the best. Mum and Dad were."

"Sounds like a cop out to me," Ruby said.

Charlie looked wounded. Ruby felt bad. She hadn't quite meant to say it out loud.

"Has he been back?" Charlie asked, changing the subject slightly.

Ruby shook her head.

"I guess he's gone back to the city to try and salvage his marriage."

"I feel sorry for his wife," Charlie said.

"Maybe he's changed?"

"People like that don't change."

"Maybe they..."

"They don't."

"Well, I want to believe he can," Ruby snapped. "So let me."

Charlie shook her head. If Ruby believed that Grant was anything but a monster, it made it more likely that she might want some kind of relationship with him. Charlie couldn't bear it if that were to happen.

"I don't want you seeing him," Charlie said.

Her voice was meek and quiet again.

"He's my Dad," she said.

"He's a sperm donor," Charlie corrected her. "Dad is your Dad. He's the man who raised you, who loved you as his own. He's the one who protected you and read you bedtime stories. For goodness sake, Ruby, he was more of a father to you than he was to me!"

Ruby couldn't help but note the bitterness in Charlie's voice.

"I was so jealous of the relationship the two of you had," the older woman admitted. "All my life I wanted Dad to have time for me. I wanted to know for sure that he loved me. After I told him what happened, he was so ashamed of me. It was half the reason I decided for sure that I wanted to be a cop. I was so desperate for him to be proud of me after the way I'd let him down. Getting raped... it just made a bad situation worse. I kept waiting for him to..."

She brushed her tears away before she continued.

"I kept waiting for Dad to step up and protect me. I kept telling myself again and again that he'd face Grant, put him in jail, something... anything to let me know that he didn't blame me. But he didn't. He shut me out. And he... he loved you so damn much, Ruby. He was the father to you that I always craved. You adored each other. He read you bedtime stories, he took you out for day trips, he fed you, he changed you, he did everything for you that he never did for me. You had the relationship with him that I craved. And he had the relationship with you, the parent daughter relationship that I missed out on. Not one day passed where I haven't wanted to be your Mum. I let you down and I hate myself for it."

She wept openly and held her head in her hands. Ruby moved closer and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Charlie looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I never meant for any of this to happen. And I know you must hate me right now but even if you do... please, please don't bring that man back into our lives. He's a monster, Ruby. He raped me and I have no doubt that he's done it repeatedly, before and since."

Ruby nodded and promised to stay away from Grant. For one thing, she couldn't bear to see the grief it was causing Charlie. As frayed as their relationship was now, as betrayed as she felt by her family's lies, she loved her and wanted the best for her.

* * *

Charlie was nervous before she went to bed. She still felt terrible for hurting Joey and had waited on her almost all day. Now, in her pyjamas and ready to slip beneath the sheets, she was terribly afraid of hurting her again. Realising this, Joey reached out to hold her.

"Don't fret," Joey said.

Charlie couldn't stop herself from staring at the ugly bruise on Joey's skin. It made her feel sick with guilt.

"It won't happen again."

Charlie nodded, although she wasn't convinced. Beneath the blankets, they cuddled and kissed each other goodnight.

"It's been a good day," Joey pointed out.

Things with Ruby certainly felt calmer and Joey knew just how important that was to Charlie.

"Enjoy it, okay?"

Charlie nodded and kissed her again. She slipped her hands beneath the t-shirt Joey was wearing, making her giggle and protest that Charlie's hands were cold. Charlie kissed her again.

"I'm sure you can warm me up!" she said.

Joey needed no further invitation.

* * *

It wasn't until four in the morning that the nightmares began again. In her previous dreams, Charlie had been aware that she wasn't feeling horrible but the deeper into sleep she fell, the less control she had over what she was experiencing. But now she was trapped in a world of violent men who wanted to hurt her. She cried out into the night. Joey began to stir at the sound. Sleepily, she turned to face her partner, trying to think of a way to calm and reassure her as she began to thrash around. Suddenly, Charlie screamed in genuine terror. Her legs flailed and her fist shot out. Joey squeaked and sat up quickly as Charlie's hand caught her just above the eye. Charlie woke up quickly and saw Joey clutching her face in pain.

"Joey!" Charlie said.

"I'm fine," Joey told her, not looking up.

Worried and ashamed, Charlie clicked on the lamp and gently pulled Joey's hand away from her forehead. Blood spilled from a cut above her eye and she was already beginning to bruise.

"Joey, I'm so sorry!" Charlie said, reaching out to her. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's fine," Joey insisted.

Charlie leapt out of bed in order to get the first aid kit from a cupboard in the kitchen. She returned quickly and began to dab at the wound. Apologies continued to spill from her lips and Joey realised that she was trembling. Catching hold of Charlie's wrist, she gazed into her eyes.

"It was just an accident," she said.

Charlie remained unhappy and continued to fix the injury.

"I think maybe we should sleep separately," she said.

"No!" Joey said, jerking her head up and looking anxious. "Then _I'll _have nightmares and we'll both have to deal with everything all alone."

She shook her head, feeling a little dizzy as she did so, although she opted not to mention that.

"You still get nightmares?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Why do you think I stay up pretty much all night when you're on a night shift?" Joey asked.

Charlie stroked her face with her fingertips.

"I need you," Joey told her earnestly.

"But I've hurt you twice in as many days."

"I know but..."

She shrugged. Charlie placed a plaster over the cut.

"I really am sorry," she said.

"I know," Joey said. "But it wasn't like you did it on purpose."

"I thought Grant was attacking me," Charlie admitted.

Joey nodded. She'd thought as much. The scenario in Charlie's head appeared to mirror the bad dreams Joey had so frequently had about Robbo. She put the first aid kit to one side and then snuggled back down again. Uncertainly, Charlie turned the light off and also lay back down but her body was rigid with fear of lashing out again. She hated the idea of not being in control of her body in that way.

"If you're going to turn away from me," Joey said. "Then I have no option but to spoon you!"

Charlie chuckled as she felt Joey cuddling up to her from behind.

"And I can hold your arms to protect us from danger!" Joey added.

Charlie smiled, feeling comforted.

"Those aren't my arms!" she said with a giggle when Joey's hands immediately went astray.

* * *

The next morning, Charlie dropped Joey off at work, still apologising for the damage she had unwittingly caused her. Assuring her that she was absolutely fine and there was nothing to worry about, Joey kissed her goodbye and headed towards the trawler where Geoff and Aden were waiting for her.

"What happened to you?" Aden wondered.

"Accident," Joey said dismissively.

She didn't want to talk about it, although she knew the bruise on her throat and the cut and bruise on her face were immediately noticeable. She hoped they would go away quickly so that they could forget about it and Charlie could drop her guilt. She led the boys onto the trawler and prepared to start work for the day.

* * *

Charlie headed into the police station and found Angelo already working away.

"You're in early," she commented.

"Couldn't sleep," he said with his nose buried in paperwork.

She nodded and headed towards her office. Pausing at the door she turned back to him.

"You never made that appointment," she reminded him.

He looked up in confusion.

"Appointment?"

"You said a while back that you wanted to talk to me about something. I said to make an appointment..."

She lifted empty hands, wondering what he'd wanted.

"Oh, it's not important," he said, returning to his work.

She approached his desk.

"Is it about Hugo?" she asked.

He looked up sharply and denied it.

"Angelo, what is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," he lied. "Nothing at all."

Unsatisfied, she headed back towards her office.

* * *

"Guys!" Joey yelled in frustration. "Could you stop behaving like old women and get some work done."

Aden and Geoff had been bickering for the last hour and it was driving her crazy. They immediately mimicked her, bonding them for at least a few moments. Shaking her head, she moved to head below deck and froze. She hadn't ventured down there so far, not since Robbo had attacked her. Unwelcome images engulfed her mind, making her already throbbing head swim. Stepping back, she asked Aden to go and get the stuff she needed while she took refuse on the side of the boat, clinging onto the edge and trying to stop feeling sick. Looking out at the waves was certainly not helping. She closed her eyes but the motion of the boat on the water shrouded in darkness only made her feel worse. She opened her eyes again and was vaguely aware of someone saying her name before she fainted.

* * *

Aden was fretful as he and Geoff waited for news about Joey. He paced the waiting area, interchanging shoving his hands in his pockets with folding his arms across his chest. He looked up when Charlie burst into the hospital.

"Where is she?" the cop asked worriedly.

Aden explained that there was no news. All he knew was that one minute she was fine and next she was passed out on the floor. Rachel exited a side room and approached them.

"Is Joey okay?" Charlie and Aden asked in unison.

Geoff, also worried, opted to let the other two take the lead.

"She's fine," Rachel said calmly, trying to reassure them. "She's awake and there doesn't seem to be any real damage."

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Well, she had a head injury," Rachel ventured.

Charlie immediately felt unwell.

"That, plus being out on a choppy sea was a bit too much for her. She only fainted. There's nothing untoward happening, I promise."

Charlie wasn't comforted. Guilt threatened to overwhelm her.

"Can I see her?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Rachel said.

Aden and Geoff asked the police officer to pass on messages of love and friendship to Joey and then they reluctantly headed back to work, although both were still very worried. Charlie thanked them and followed Rachel into the room where, as soon as they were alone, she burst into tears.

"Charlie..." Joey said softly.

She reached out to hold her and kissed her cheek.

"I put you in hospital," Charlie said unhappily.

"You weren't even there," Joey pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

Joey stroked her hair and smiled.

"Everything's fine," she said. "They're letting me out when my scan comes back clear."

Charlie perched on the edge of the bed and held Joey's hand. She apologised.

"I told you, I'm fine," Joey said. "It doesn't matter."

"I am so sorry," Charlie repeated.

"I just got a little seasick."

"Joey! You don't get seasick. It was because of this..." Charlie said, pointing to the cut.

Joey just shrugged.

"If you'd have done it on purpose, I'd be cranky. But you were asleep for goodness sake!"

"Cranky?" Charlie smirked. "You are so cute, Joey."

Joey pouted.

"I am not cute!" she insisted. "I'm super tough!"

Her expression was nothing short of childlike. It touched Charlie's heart.

"Now you're even cuter!" Charlie laughed.

Joey pouted again and was rewarded with a kiss. Rachel re-entered the room to give Joey the all clear.

"Now," the Doctor said. "Nothing strenuous for the rest of the afternoon."

Joey cast Charlie a wicked look and promptly complained. Charlie blushed and helped her up and out of bed.

"Come back in if you don't start feeling better soon, okay?" Rachel ordered.

"Yes, Doc," Joey said.

This trip felt a hell of a lot better than the first time she'd met Rachel. Charlie had convinced her, after the rape, that she needed to get checked out. Rachel had been so kind and so gentle with her, although Joey had stuck to Charlie like glue throughout. A fainting episode felt a hell of a lot easier than that. And she really wished that Charlie wouldn't feel so bad about it.

"Can I have a word?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked between Charlie and Rachel expectantly.

"Sure," Rachel said.

Leaving Joey to get herself out of bed, they left the room.

"How can I stop these nightmares?" Charlie asked when they were alone in the corridor. "I mean, I'm putting Joey at risk and I... I want to fix it."

"Well," Rachel ventured. "There's always counselling."

Charlie's heart sank. Talking to a stranger about her problems was the last thing she wanted to do. But looking at Joey approaching them and looking so battered and bruised, she knew she had to give it a try.

"I can give you a card for someone I'd really recommend," Rachel said.

"Thanks," Charlie said.

They followed the Doctor to the reception area and Rachel handed her a business card of a man named Michael.

"Thanks," Charlie said again.

Joey thanked her too and the couple headed home.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

When Charlie and Joey arrived back home, Charlie seated her girlfriend on the sofa and immediately began making a fuss and ensuring that Joey was comfortable.

"Charlie," Joey begged. "Just come here."

Charlie looked at her a little anxiously and then came to sit beside her.

"Relax," Joey said, taking hold of her hands.

Charlie nodded and accepted when Joey leant back and opened her arms to welcome her in. Snuggling into her, Charlie finally began to calm down and rest. Joey kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?" Charlie asked.

"Well..." Joey smirked.

Charlie sat up, grinned and then shook her head, causing Joey to pout.

"Rachel said you couldn't do anything strenuous," she reminded her.

"It doesn't have to be strenuous," Joey insisted. "I could just lie there!"

Charlie laughed.

"An orgasm could make your head swim," she said.

"But it would be so totally worth it," Joey declared.

She leant forward and kissed her. She ran her hands over Charlie's body and felt her melt against her. She smiled when Charlie eased her back against the sofa. She covered her body with her own and began to gently kiss her way down Joey's body. She fumbled with Joey's button and zip, easing her shorts down and then slipped her hand inside her shirt, caressing her breasts as she returned her lips to her neck.

* * *

One week later, Charlie was feeling a lot more settled. Grant had not been back, she'd managed a few nice conversations with Ruby, although the teenager was still somewhat guarded and things were going extremely well with Joey. Even Charlie's nightmares had lessened. She was still having them but not every night and she hadn't injured Joey again. She also felt very touched that Joey didn't seem to care about what had happened. It didn't mar her opinion of her and she didn't hold her responsible. She had been nothing but loving and kind towards her and it made Charlie feel special. She was also relieved that she could skip out on the counselling idea. If her bad dreams weren't hurting anyone but her then she didn't feel the need to go and see someone.

* * *

Grant kissed his wife and kids goodbye and climbed into his car on the pretence that he was going to work. Actually, he was heading back to Summer Bay. The thought of having a daughter out there that he didn't know and that thought he was a rapist was too hard to bear. He was determined to ensure that Charlie didn't spread anything malicious about him. What happened between them should only have ever stayed between them and it should have stayed in the past. He was determined to make Charlie pay.

* * *

"Seventh day without an accident," Aden commented as he, Joey and Geoff prepared to finish for the day. "I'm impressed."

Joey stuck her tongue out at her friend and told him to work harder in her strictest voice. He took hold of a necessary rope and then realised he'd left a box below deck and asked Joey to get it for him.

"I'm busy!" Joey protested before hollering for Geoff, who was on the other side of the boat and couldn't hear them.

"Joey!" Aden complained.

She glanced briefly at the entrance to where she needed to go. Bile rose in her throat. Plastering a smile on her face, she took the rope from him and sent him down there instead. A little worried, Aden hesitated. It seemed like such a strange thing to do.

"Go," Joey pestered.

Unhappily, Aden headed down below to get what he needed. Joey remained safely on deck.

* * *

Charlie had just arrived home from work when there was a knock on the door. She immediately hoped it might be Ruby. She'd said they might catch up later and she hoped later meant now. The more time she got to spend with her daughter, the happier Charlie was. Pulling open the door, she froze. Grant Bledcoe stood in front of her. She moved to shut the door but he wedged his foot in the way.

"We need to talk," he said.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie snapped, still pushing on the door.

She wondered where Joey and her well aimed knee was when she needed her.

"Do you realise that you've ruined my life?" he demanded.

"Do you realise that you ruined mine?" she replied.

"My wife thinks I'm a rapist," Grant said.

"You are!" she pointed out angrily, still fighting with the door. "And if you don't get the hell away from me, I'll call the police."

"Wasn't it good for you?"

The question caught her off guard. She stared at him while he smirked at her. He knew exactly what he had done to her and he was proud of it so long as he couldn't get into trouble.

"You're disgusting," she told him.

She banged the door hard enough against his foot that he yelped and drew away, although not completely. She still couldn't shut him out.

"I've been asking around after you," he said. "I hear you're running around with some man hating lesbian."

Ignoring him, Charlie bashed his foot with the door again. This time he yelped louder and pulled away. She slammed the door in his face. He moved around to shout obscenities through the window until she pulled her phone out and threatened to call the cops. He left and she stumbled into a chair, shaking and worried. She was certain that he would be back.

* * *

Joey arrived home and found Charlie curled up on the sofa looking like she'd seen a ghost. Dropping her bag, she hurried towards her, skidding a little on her knees.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

Charlie gazed at her from her foetal position. Slowly, she reached out and touched the healing cut on Joey's forehead. It had almost completely gone but there was still evidence of the injury. She touched it with her fingertips.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

Joey assured her that it didn't. Charlie withdrew her hand and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Joey repeated.

"Grant came to see me," Charlie replied.

"What?" Joey said a little too shrilly. "Have you called the police? Are you okay? What...?"

Charlie reached out to her and smiled sadly.

"He said I'd ruined his life. Made a few comments. I shut the door on him and he left when I threatened to call the police."

Joey nodded, a little calmer. She stroked Charlie's face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and sat up. She pulled Joey into her arms and told her that she loved her.

* * *

In a bid to make an effort, Ruby had invited Xavier out to dinner. She almost felt sorry for him for the way he'd so eagerly accepted. It made her feel bad that she neglected him so much. It just felt so hard to maintain a relationship when her head was all over the place. She wondered how Charlie and Joey remained so strong. She supposed it helped that Joey was completely in tune to Charlie's feelings and that she somehow always managed to say and do the right thing. Xavier had tried but he hadn't quite managed it so far. For Ruby's part, she had spent a little time fixing things with Charlie and she and Joey had made their peace. For such a placid person, Ruby was surprised to realise just how fiercely protective Joey could be. It was a quality she admired and for all the problems she and Charlie had right now, she was so happy that she had found someone amazing. She had never had much luck with relationships. Men tended to use or cheat on her and Charlie had always struggled to give anyone her whole heart. Ruby had originally thought that Charlie was onto a winner when she'd met Roman but it hadn't taken long for Ruby to realise that he was just the same as everyone else. She hadn't thought he was good enough for Charlie and it had been devastating to watch her tear herself apart over the end of the relationship. Back then, when Charlie and Roman had been casual, Angelo had taken her out on a date and Ruby had very much wanted her to be with him. He'd been intent on treating Charlie well, just as she deserved. But when they had eventually tried to make a go of it, things had gone terribly wrong. Now Jack was dead and Angelo was trying hard to pick his life back up. It was obvious that he still held a torch for Charlie. He worshipped her to the point of obsession but Ruby doubted it would ever have really worked. How could it when Charlie had found her soul mate now? She was sure that nobody would be more suited to Charlie than Joey was.

"Are you listening?" Xavier asked.

Guiltily, Ruby broke away from her musing and looked at him.

"Of course I was," she lied, determined to give him her full attention from here on out.

* * *

That night, with their door locked, Joey began to strip off. She folded her jeans over the back of a chair and removed her top, putting it in the wash basket. Reaching behind her, she unhooked her bra and dumped that too before stepping forward to lift her pillow and find her pyjamas. Charlie turned around. She'd been in a strange mood for the last half an hour, although she managed to break out of it temporarily enough to look Joey up and down appreciatively.

"Perve," Joey smirked.

Charlie smiled and hauled herself off the bed in order to get ready herself. Joey slipped beneath the covers and unashamedly watched her get changed. Charlie tensed as she crept into bed. Joey leant forward and kissed her nose. Charlie couldn't help but laugh, pulling her in for a proper kiss.

"What's up?" Joey asked stroking a strand of Charlie's hair away from her face.

"Nothing," Charlie lied.

Joey raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Charlie..." she urged.

"I felt really shaken up when Grant was here," Charlie ventured.

"Well, that's understandable."

"And I think I might end up with bad dreams."

Joey looked puzzled.

"I'm afraid of hurting you," Charlie admitted.

Joey smiled affectionately at her. She reached out and pulled Charlie gently into her arms.

"We'll be fine," she said.

"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again," Charlie said.

"Well then, snuggle down with me," Joey said. "Get all relaxed and think of lovely things before you sleep. And know that you're nice and safe in my arms and that's where you'll always stay."

Charlie smiled into the darkness, feeling immediately comforted as she closed her eyes and prepared to get some rest.


	97. Chapter 97

_Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter of this story. We're getting so close to one hundred! And considering how far behind I am, and considering Esther hasn't announced any kind of departure, it looks like we'll be rolling on for hundreds more! If you want me to, of course. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

Joey woke up in a small amount of pain the following morning but was determined not to show it. Once she'd turned the shower on and stripped off, she looked down at her abdomen where a small, elbow shaped bruise had formed.

"Why do I have to bruise like a damn peach?" she wondered aloud, stepping beneath the hot spray.

* * *

Grant woke up in bed with his wife. His secret trip to Summer Bay hadn't worked out so well and he was no nearer getting Charlie to shut up and Ruby to trust him than he had at the start. Sighing, he hauled himself out of bed and towards the bathroom, wondering what his next move ought to be.

* * *

Charlie was making breakfast for herself, Joey, Leah and VJ in the kitchen when her girlfriend arrived, fresh out of the shower. She hugged her and kissed her before seating her on a chair and serving eggs and waffles with a coffee and a glass of orange juice. Leah and VJ came to join them and everyone thanked Charlie for the food.

"Are you feeling okay?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm not letting this ruin my life again," she told her.

As far as she was concerned, Grant had lost his power. Joey was relieved. Maybe it meant that the nightmares would stop and Charlie could calm down and feel safe in her own skin again.

* * *

Angelo was already at work when Charlie arrived. He'd got in early in order to make some headway on his case. Life was becoming tiring as he worked almost night and day in order to try and find Hugo Austin's guilt. He looked up as Charlie walked past him. She waved briefly and headed right into her office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Aden asked when Joey winced for the fifth time.

She straightened up, smiled and nodded. He didn't look entirely convinced but he let it go. Joey tried not to make it obvious that her ribs hurt as she continued to work.

"Hey, could you go and check we've got enough containers?" Aden asked.

He carefully watched her freeze.

"I'm sure we've got enough," she said quickly. "There's no need."

Sighing, Aden decided for sure that Joey wasn't as happy and confident as she outwardly appeared to be.

* * *

Charlie sat her desk, rifling through the police database. She sipped coffee and concentrated hard as she sought to discover everything she could about Grant Bledcoe. For sixteen years, he had been walking free when he should have been in jail for raping her. He'd told her at the time that it wasn't his first time and she very much doubted it had been his last. Her father had let her down at the time. He had let Grant go and not attempted to get him to pay for his crimes. Now, if that monster was determined to interfere with her life and get to know her daughter, she was going to make sure that he didn't get the chance. She was going to make him pay once and for all.

* * *

At lunch time, Geoff made his excuses about seeing a friend. Both Aden and Joey knew he was going to see Ruby. The fact that the two of them liked each other was blindingly obvious. Joey couldn't help but feel sorry for Xavier though. He obviously worshipped Ruby and she wasn't sure why Charlie's daughter was stringing him along if she didn't want to be with him. Still, she supposed it wasn't really any of her business. Joey and Aden headed into the Diner and sat at a table. Joey nosed through the menu even though she knew it off by heart and Colleen came over to take their order. When she had bustled away, Aden turned to Joey, looking very serious.

"Jo, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You just don't seem yourself right now," he said. "And you were wincing earlier."

Joey shrugged and winced again.

"I think I pulled something," she admitted.

He frowned at her.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked. "You're my best mate. You know you can tell me."

Joey sighed heavily and chewed her lip.

"I'm worried about Charlie," she admitted.

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"She's such a mess, Ade. She cries all the time and she's so stressed. Her nightmares... they're awful. I think they're worse than mine."

"Yours?"

"I had really bad nightmares after... well, you know. That was kind of how Charlie and I got together. She used to come in and sleep with me, keep me safe."

He smiled, thinking that it was a sweet gesture.

"But I was just screaming my head off. Charlie's physically fighting her way out of her dreams. She's terrified. And I..."

She paused.

"You?" Aden nudged.

"I keep getting caught in the cross-fire," she admitted.

"The head injury and stuff?"

Joey nodded.

"I don't really care about getting hurt," she explained. "But it's hard to hide it from her. And I have to hide it because she feels so awful when she finds out what she's done. I don't... I don't know how to help her."

Colleen appeared with their lunch and Aden began to poke his salad with his fork.

"Maybe you need to take her mind off everything?" he suggested.

She eyed him curiously.

"Do something special for her," he said. "Make her feel happy. Maybe if she's got something else to think about than Grant and Ruby and everything, she might be able to relax a bit."

Joey nodded in agreement. She pulled out her phone and called Charlie, who answered after the third ring.

"Hey," Joey said. "You don't have plans tonight do you?"

"No," Charlie said, curiosity in her tone.

"Well, you do now. Make sure you leave work on time, okay?"

Charlie smiled into the phone.

"Okay," she said. "What's the plan?"

"A surprise," Joey said.

"I look forward to it!"

Joey hung up and turned back to Aden.

"What's the surprise?" she asked.

"A romantic evening in," Joey said.

Suddenly she frowned.

"What?"

"I've got bruises on my ribs," she said. "How am I going to hide them when we...?"

She raised her eyebrows. Aden leant forward and smirked.

"Sorry," he said. "I don't know what you mean. You'll have to explain in graphic detail!"

Laughing, Joey threw a couple of fries at him. He picked them up from where they landed on his plate and ate them cheerfully.

* * *

Charlie's body was slowly going numb. She had been sat her desk all day, researching Grant's history and tracking his life. Between police records and the Internet, she had quite a good picture of what he had been up to throughout his life and she was sure she could pinpoint several other victims. She was determined to track them down and finally press charges against the man who had violated her.

* * *

Joey had gone straight to the supermarket after work and convinced Leah to go out for the evening so that she could wine and dine her girlfriend. She'd made a salad starter and a lasagne completely from scratch with chocolate pudding for dessert. Charlie was due home in half an hour and Joey was looking forward to seeing her. She had dressed up in black trousers and a smart white shirt. Her hair was loose and she had decided to cross the bruise bridge when she came to it.

* * *

Xavier had sought permission to have Ruby stay over and the two of them had gone for dinner at the Diner and were now heading home hand in hand along the beach. Ruby was surprised to find herself really enjoying the evening and it was starting to feel like the old days when life had been simple. Before she'd known that Charlie was her mother, she'd been so happy. She'd loved her sister and thought she was pretty much perfect. She'd been happy at home with her, Joey, Leah and VJ and she'd believed she'd met her perfect partner in Xavier. Then everything had gone wrong and she hardly knew where she stood with anyone anymore.

* * *

Charlie was ten minutes late. A little deflated after all the effort she'd made, Joey sank down at the kitchen table and waited. Minutes became hours and before long, Charlie was two hours late. The salad was soggy and the lasagne was cold. Joey reached for the bottle of white wine she'd opened in order to pour another glass. She hesitated and pulled out her phone, calling herself a taxi. Twenty minutes later, Joey arrived at the police station. She marched past Angelo and knocked on Charlie's office door.

"Come in," Charlie said.

Joey burst through the door and dumped the cold lasagne unceremoniously on her desk. Charlie looked alarmed and guilty. She looked at her watch and began to apologise.

"Forget it," Joey said, turning to leave.

Charlie raced forward and shut the door. She turned Joey round and looked into her eyes.

"I totally lost track of time," she said. "I really am so sorry."

"Sure," Joey replied.

"Joey, please?"

Not feeling terribly forgiving, Joey remained silent.

"I had no idea it was this late," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I went to a lot of effort," Joey said. "I had a starter and serviettes and everything. I was trying to make you happy."

"You don't have to try," Charlie told her. "And thank you. It's so sweet of you. I really didn't mean to mess it up."

"I made Leah go out," Joey said, still looking glum.

Charlie moved backwards and sat in her chair, pulling Joey with her and onto her lap.

"What kept you anyway?" Joey asked.

"I've um... I've been digging around into Grant's past," she said. "I think I've found more rape victims."

"Charlie..." Joey began to protest.

She didn't want her girlfriend to be any more hurt than she already was.

"I've arranged to go and see them at the weekend."

"Charlie, I'm not sure that's such a good..."

"Look," Charlie interrupted.

She directed Joey to the computer screen and scrolled through everything she'd found out. Joey read it with interest and sighed heavily when she reached the end of the document.

"Do you really think you should get involved?"

"I think I owe him sixteen years of pain," Charlie said.

Joey nodded and leant against her. Charlie frowned at the lasagne.

"I really am sorry about tonight, Joey," she said.

Joey turned and smiled.

"It's okay," she said.

"It's not," Charlie said. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Joey smiled.

"Dessert should still be good," she said.

Charlie smiled. Joey stood and guided Charlie to her feet. The police officer tidied her desk up and Joey grabbed the lasagne before they headed out to the car together. Angelo continued to work at his desk.


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

Charlie was hard at work by the time Angelo arrived. He'd pulled a very late night and Charlie was obviously pulling an early morning. Opting to make her a coffee as well as one for himself, Angelo knocked and entered with the beverage.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

She didn't know if things would ever calm down between them. So much had happened and Charlie knew that Joey didn't like him. If it was ever a choice between her or Angelo, Joey would always win.

"You're early," he commented. "You're not due on shift until ten. Working on something special?"

"Are you?" she asked in reply.

He looked awkward and moved around to her side of the desk. She slammed her laptop shut but he immediately noticed the name 'Grant Bledcoe' on a stack of papers to her side. He furrowed his brow, wondering why that name was familiar.

"Forget it," Charlie ordered quickly.

He still looked puzzled. Charlie suddenly became frightened. He studied her face and suddenly made the connection.

"He's the guy that..."

"Forget it," Charlie snapped.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Angelo asked worriedly.

"What are _you _doing?" she asked.

"I'm on a legal mission set for me by my superiors," he told her calmly. "I'm not taking up some kind of secret vendetta."

Charlie swallowed.

"I'm just looking into his background," Charlie said. "I think he's going to try and become part of Ruby's life and I need to know what I'm dealing with. I know what kind of monster he was as a teenager and it looks like he's only worse now."

"But..."

"I told you," Charlie said firmly. "Forget it. Let me get on with my mission and I'll let you get on with yours."

Unhappily, Angelo left her to it. Charlie opened her laptop again and resumed her work.

* * *

"Hey, Jo, I left my bag down below deck," Aden said. "Can you grab it for me?"

"Don't be lazy!" Joey hollered back.

"I'm not lazy!" Aden argued. "I'm busy!"

"So am I!"

Grumpily, Geoff went down the steps and picked Aden's bag up for him. He handed it over and scowled back when Aden glared at him. Aden hadn't really wanted his bag. He'd wanted to know if Joey had a problem returning to the scene of the crime against her and it appeared that she did, although she was being very clever about it. He was worried but he didn't know how to bring it up.

* * *

Grant arrived back in Summer Bay, hoping to get to talk to Ruby again. He didn't want her to the think badly of him and it angered him that he had had a daughter all this time that he hadn't even known about. In his mind, they had a future where she would spend Christmases and birthdays with him and his family. She would get to know her half-siblings and be part of his life. The only problem in that of course, was Charlie and he wasn't entirely sure how to get rid of her yet.

* * *

Charlie headed out at lunch time and took a seat in the Diner. She leafed through the menu while she waited for Joey who appeared looking cheerful as ever.

"Hey, beautiful," she chirped, leaning into kiss Charlie lightly on the mouth.

Charlie couldn't help but smile at her. Even with the weight of the world on her shoulders and the amount of stress in her head, Joey never failed to make her happy.

"How's your morning been?" Joey asked, sitting opposite her.

"Busy," Charlie said. "And Angelo caught me in my little investigation."

"Is that bad?" Joey asked.

"Sort of. I mean, I shouldn't really be investigating something without permission, without it being out in the open."

"But a crime was committed," Joey pointed out. "It's your job to investigate crimes."

"But there's a conflict of interest," Charlie said. "I can't investigate a crime where I was the victim. You know, like I had to hand your case over to Watson because I was too close to it."

Joey nodded thoughtfully. She looked around quickly as Charlie's whole facial expression changed. Her own changed when she saw Grant Bledcoe walk into the restaurant. He caught sight of them and charged over.

"You need to stay away from me and my family," he told Charlie who immediately rose from her chair.

"I believe you're the one who charged into my town and hassled me," she argued.

"Only because you poisoned my daughter's mind against me."

"Don't you dare call her that," Charlie warned.

Joey stepped up beside her girlfriend anxiously.

"She is my daughter," Grant declared. "Because you and I had consensual sex as kids."

"There was nothing consensual about it!" Charlie yelled.

People began to turn and look at them.

"I am not going to let your lies ruin my life," Grant told her.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Charlie said.

"I think you need to go," Joey told him.

"That's right," Grant mocked. "Get your little girlfriend to stick up for you."

"Don't even look at her," Charlie warned.

She moved forward but Joey held onto her hand, not wanting anyone to get out of control.

"I'll look at her as much as I like," Grant said darkly, keeping his voice quiet enough that only Charlie and Joey could hear.

"I'll do whatever I like to her," he said. "Just like I did to you. And if you think I'm staying out of Ruby's life, you've got another thing coming."

Charlie launched forward before Joey could stop her. She screamed at him to leave them alone. A threat to kill him was out of her mouth before she'd thought it through. He just smiled, mocking and triumphant. Joey caught Charlie's wrist before she could hit him and she kept her out of the way while Alf hurried to stand between Charlie and Grant.

"I think you need to go," he warned Grant, who smiled cheerfully.

"I think I've got what I came for," he told him before turning to leave.

Charlie sank back down in her chair with her head in her hands, knowing she had made a big mistake.


	99. Chapter 99

_Hello. I can't believe the next chapter is the one hundredth. We should have a party! I found out last night that the Home and Away blogger in TV quoted me in her blog. I find this utterly hilarious so I just have to link you... I've had two Charlie and Angelo related rants published in a week – how awesome is that! http:/ tvweek. ninemsn. / ?sectionid=1904§ionname=hotplots&subsectionid=80475&subsectionname=blog_

_Anyway, moving on... I hope you like the chapter._

_IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

"I've made some appointments to meet with some of Grant's other victims in the city," Charlie admitted.

Joey choked on her lemonade and stared at her. It was the evening and they two of them were relaxing over dinner and trying to forget the threat Charlie had made to Grant earlier in the day.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I made some calls and a couple of women have agreed to meet with me."

Joey sighed heavily and then winced. The pain in her ribs from the night that Charlie had accidentally hit her in her sleep was still very much present. She was becoming a little concerned but was too sure it had to stay a secret to go and get it checked out. Charlie noticed her expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think I pulled something," Joey lied automatically.

Charlie furrowed her brow and pushed her chair back from the table.

"Let me see," she said, reaching for the hem of Joey's t-shirt.

Joey jerked back and insisted there was nothing to see. Charlie frowned, unsatisfied.

"Anyway," Joey said, wanting to get back on track. "Are you sure that dredging all this stuff up is a good idea?"

"Joey, if I can get enough evidence, including other victims, then I might be able to get justice for what happened to me after all," Charlie said.

Joey knew only too well just how much that meant. Robbo's trial would be taking place in a few weeks and although Joey didn't have to give evidence, she was still intent on attending and seeing him sent down, hopefully for a long time.

"And at the very least, I can make sure Ruby knows once and for all that Grant Bledcoe is not the kind of man she wants in her life."

Joey nodded her acceptance.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Joey, you don't have to," Charlie began to protest.

"I'm coming," Joey told her firmly.

"What about work?"

"I'll call Irene. She won't mind. We're barely trading yet."

Charlie nodded. Joey finished her meal and pulled out her phone ready to ask permission to leave for a few days. She wanted to support Charlie in her quest. And at the very least, she didn't want to be apart from her for even a couple of days.

* * *

As Charlie and Joey changed into their bedclothes, Joey turned discreetly away so that Charlie didn't see her injuries. They were not fading fast enough for her liking and she never thought she'd feel grateful that their sex life had simmered down. With all the stress in their lives and with Grant around, too many old scars and fears in both of them, although they doubted either would be put off for long. They could barely get enough of each other on a normal day. Joey slipped into bed and reached out to hold Charlie who slid in beside her. The police officer rested her head in the crook of Joey's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Will you get into trouble for today?" Joey asked. "You know, what happened with Grant?"

Charlie nodded and sighed. She was not looking forward to going back to work and facing the music. She had threatened a man, regardless of who he was, while in uniform and carrying a weapon. She just hadn't had control. The way he seemed intent on being around Ruby and making that comment about Joey had set her off. Her need to get him out of their lives was overwhelming.

"What will happen?" Joey asked.

She couldn't help but worry.

"I'll probably get a warning or something," Charlie said. "Hopefully nothing too serious."

She reached up and stroked Joey's face before resting her hand on her tummy. Joey winced again.

"Joey, what is with you?" Charlie asked.

Before Joey could stop her, she'd pulled the blanket down and Joey's t-shirt up and was horrified by the bruise she found there.

"Joey! What happened to you?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Catching Joey's expression she suddenly realised and shrank back.

"When did I hit you?" she asked, hating herself for causing her girlfriend pain.

"A week ago," Joey said.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to upset you."

"Joey," Charlie sighed. "You should have got this looked at."

"It's nothing," Joey insisted.

"It's not nothing."

She hauled herself out of bed and began to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Joey wondered.

"Taking you to hospital," Charlie said, as if she were stupid.

"No, Charlie..."

"I'm not arguing with you."

* * *

Joey and Charlie left the hospital at three in the morning. Both were exhausted and both were feeling guilty. A scan had shown that Joey had a mildly cracked rib and Rachel had given her painkillers.

"I'm going to ring up for some counselling tomorrow," Charlie said on the drive home.

Joey turned to her in surprise. Charlie reached for her hand across the seats.

"I am not going to spend the rest of my life risking you," Charlie told her. "Counselling really isn't my thing but as long as I'm having the nightmares, I need to do something about it. I never ever want to hurt you again."

Joey raised Charlie's hand and kissed it.

"I do love you, you know," she said.

Charlie smiled at her as she pulled into the drive, ready to get back into bed.

"I know," she said. "Otherwise you wouldn't put up with my crap."

She leant over and kissed her, promising that she would get help and that their lives would get better from here on out.


	100. Chapter 100

_Wow! We are at chapter one hundred! I'm not entirely sure how I will continue writing this when I catch up with myself, being that I don't watch the show anymore. So I guess I will have to rely on recaps and such things. I can't be doing with all this Angelo junk. Anyway, thank you to each and every person who reads this story (even those who don't review but especially those who do). It would take forever to mention you all by name and I'd be sure to miss someone wonderful out. But thank you so much. It means the world to me that you enjoy my writing and I hope one day (soon!) to be able to announce on here that my novel will soon be in a bookshop near you. Let's keep hoping! Thanks again for everything. You guys all mean so much to me. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred**

Joey woke up alone. A little confused, she slipped out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on in order to seek Charlie out. She found her in the lounge, on the phone.

"Okay, that's great," the police officer said. "Thank you. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

She hung up and turned to Joey, surprised but pleased to find her there.

"Who was that?" Joey asked curiously.

"That was Michael," Charlie said. "My new counsellor."

Joey's eyes lit up. She had half worried that Charlie wouldn't go through with seeing someone once her unhappiness and anxiety over her nightmares had subsided. She smiled and moved closer to give her a hug from where she sat on the edge of the couch. She kissed the top of Charlie's head and told her she was proud of her. Charlie beamed at her in response.

"We'd better get moving, I guess," she said brightly. "We've got a long day ahead of us!"

Joey nodded and they headed out of the room in order to shower, dress and pack.

* * *

Ruby was just getting ready to leave for school when there was a knock on the door. Putting her bag back down, she opened up and was surprised to find Charlie and Joey standing there.

"Hi!" she said.

"Morning," Charlie said. "I just wanted to let you know that Joey and I are heading into the city for a few days."

"Oh," Ruby replied. "Okay. Have fun."

"Do you and Annie want a lift to school as we're passing?"

The hope in Charlie's voice was impossible to hide. She was desperate to spend any time with Ruby that she could. Knowing this, Ruby agreed. She hurried off to get her bag, calling for Annie and then headed the foursome headed to the car. As Charlie started the engine, Ruby asked what they were going into the city for.

"Just a break," Charlie said.

"Are you going to see Ross?"

Charlie nodded. She and Joey had arranged to see him on the way back. It seemed a shame to go out there and not catch up with Charlie's father.

"Send him my love," Ruby requested.

She still felt awkward around him, Morag, Charlie and Joey but she still loved the man she'd believed was her father, very much.

* * *

"Well, that went okay," Charlie said when they'd dropped the girls off.

It came out as more of a question than a statement and Joey was quick to agree. She felt constantly sad that the siblings who had been so close were now a mother and child who were almost estranged. She reached over and gently squeezed Charlie's thigh. Then she began to fiddle with the radio and was pleased when their song, _Love Only Hurts_ came on. They both sang along, smiling stupidly as they headed out of Summer Bay.

* * *

After another argument with his wife, Grant stormed back to Summer Bay. He'd told her about the threat Charlie had made against him and rather than being sympathetic, all she had said was that he shouldn't have been hanging around her in the first place. She was certain that he was only making things worse for himself and didn't seem to understand his need to clear his name. So now he was returning to try and talk his daughter round to his side and against her mother.

* * *

Charlie and Joey checked into their hotel and then headed out to the cafe that they had arranged to meet Grant's victims in. They were two young, pretty women named Claire and Claudia. Both looked anxious as they approached Charlie and Joey's table and immediately wanted to know who Joey was, as they had only been expecting to speak to Charlie.

"This is Joey," Charlie explained. "She's my partner and she wanted to come and support me."

The women nodded a little uncertainly but accepted her.

"What's this about anyway?" Claudia asked.

"It's about Grant Bledcoe and what he might have done to you."

Both women blanched.

"I can't talk about this," Claire said quickly.

She moved to hurry away but Charlie begged her to wait.

"He paid you off, didn't he?" she said. "He bought your silence. But something must have happened... he must have done something to warrant that."

"I'm not talking to cops about anything," Claire said, not sitting down.

"I'm not here as a cop," Charlie said desperately. "I mean, I am but I'm not. I'm... Grant attacked me too. When we were teenagers, he raped me and made me pregnant. And now he's trying to worm his way into my daughter's life. He's trying to turn her against me and convince her that we had consensual sex. We didn't. He raped me."

Claire hesitated, exchanged glances with Claudia and reluctantly sat down.

* * *

Ruby headed off the school grounds with Xavier and Annie. They went to the Diner for their usual lunch. Things felt a little better with Xavier now and Ruby was ensuring she made the effort. She hoped that all relationships went through bumps in the road where the couple didn't communicate so well and one or both of them might be a little attracted to someone else. But she was determined to work through it and forget all about Geoff. He was there for her at a difficult time in her life and she was sure it was no more than that. How could it be?

"Ruby?"

She turned to see Grant standing behind her.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," she said.

She didn't want to betray Charlie and she was beginning to regret ever making contact. Life had been horrific when she'd believed that her father was a rapist and her mother was a liar. But now she was so confused and hardly knew where she stood or where she had come from.

"Please?" Grant asked. "Please hear me out?"

Ruby shook her head but her own need to find answers overrode her loyalty to Charlie. She excused herself from Annie and Xavier and walked out into the sunshine with her biological father.

* * *

"He was so charming at first," Claudia ventured. "I was his secretary and he was always so nice to me. He's a handsome guy. He knows what he wants and how to get it. He flattered me and gave me a lot of special treatment."

She shuddered as Charlie, Joey and Claire hung onto her every word. She felt like a fool for being taken in by such a bad man.

"But when he asked me out, I said no because he was my boss and I think lines need to be drawn when it comes to personal relationships and your working life."

She swallowed and sipped some of her diet coke.

"So he... well, he wanted me and... and when I said no, he took what he wanted anyway."

Charlie closed her eyes, her heart breaking for the woman who described a scene that all four of them knew so well.

"I was such a mess," Claudia said. "I quit my job and threatened to go to the police and to tell his wife. That's when he handed the cash over, to keep me quiet. I'd never intended on pressing charges anyway. I was bluffing, trying to scare him, trying to show him that he hadn't broken me, although he had. So I took the money and ran."

"Were you two friends?" Charlie asked, nodding between the two women.

They nodded.

"I was on the admin team too," Claire explained. "And I did go on a date with him. I was infatuated. Most of the women in the office were, to be honest. But I don't believe in sex before marriage. Now I don't believe in sex at all. But back then, I was waiting for love. So I didn't want to sleep with him, especially not on the first date. That's not who I am, you know?"

Charlie nodded.

Between the four of them, two men had stolen the virginities of three women. It was disgusting. It was horrifying. It was heartbreaking.

"He drove me home but he stopped on the way and made his move, even though I'd made it clear that I wasn't interested earlier on. He... he raped me in the back of his car."

Claire wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Then he dropped me home and went back to his wife. I told Claudia what had happened to me and she confessed what she'd been through. We thought about going to the police together but..."

She sighed.

"I was frightened of getting into trouble for accepting the pay out," Claudia admitted.

She hung her head in shame, still obviously feeling guilty about it.

"No police officer would have judged you for that," Charlie said gently.

She held Joey's hand under the table. Hearing the details of a rape case wasn't easy for either of them. Charlie opted not to bring up how the court would have treated her.

"So, I went to Grant and told him that I knew about Claudia and I wanted the same from him. He paid me to shut up and we haven't seen him or any of our former colleagues since," Claire finished.

Charlie nodded.

"What happened to you, Charlie?" Claudia asked.

* * *

Grant and Ruby sat on a bench outside the Diner, facing the sea.

"Ruby, if you want to know exactly what happened between me and your Mum, I'll tell you," Grant offered.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"She said you're lying," she pointed out.

"And I say she's lying. And I know you know her better but from what I've managed to gather, this is a woman who's been lying to you your whole life so why wouldn't she lie about this now?" Grant asked.

Ruby looked startled.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"I did some digging," Grant admitted.

He turned to face her.

"Charlie is trying to ruin my life," he said. "I needed to know what I was dealing with."

Ruby nodded and chewed her lip.

"We were really into each other," Grant told her. "We'd been dating a few months and I was crazy about her. I thought Charlie was the most beautiful, wonderful girl in the world. All the boys wanted her. And a few of them had her."

"Charlie was a virgin before she met you!" Ruby snapped, feeling protective.

Grant shook his head.

"She pretended she was for the sake of Daddy," he said. "She didn't want to get into trouble. But I wasn't her first and she wasn't mine. We grew up pretty fast, I guess. Both of us. It wasn't... it wasn't hard to take her to bed. She was completely up for it. She was experienced. She wanted it, Ruby. But then I guess she realised she was pregnant and panicked. Your grandfather was a pretty strict guy. I guess it was easier to cry rape than admit that she was easy."

"Charlie wouldn't lie like that," Ruby insisted.

"Like she wouldn't lie to you about who your parents were?" Grant challenged.

* * *

Claudia and Claire immediately backtracked when Charlie suggested that the three of them team up and press charges against Grant.

"Nobody's going to listen to us," Claire said. "Or worse, they will. You know what that man is capable of, Charlie. You know what he'll do to us if we speak up."

"I also know what he'll do to me and my daughter if we don't," Charlie said. "Grant Bledcoe deserves to be in jail. And we deserve to be the people to put him there."

"It's our word against his," Claudia pointed out. "When does that ever get to court?"

Charlie glanced at Joey, encouraging her to speak up.

"I was raped a few months ago," she said timidly. "And it was my word against his. But now he's confessed and he's pleading guilty. He'll be in court in a couple of weeks and I don't even have to testify."

The women stared at her. They couldn't help feel a small fire of hope burning inside them.

"How did you...?" Claire began.

"How on earth were you strong enough to press charges?" Claudia said, finishing the thought.

"I had a lot of support," Joey said. "Charlie helped me through it all. And we already have a wonderful officer in mind who will help you both and Charlie through everything."

They'd decided to approach Watson with their case if it was to go ahead. She was a good cop, a diligent worker and Charlie was extremely fond of her.

"I don't know..." Claire said. "It's just..."

"I'm scared," Claudia admitted.

"I know," Charlie said. "So am I."

"If you're so intent on bringing him to justice, how come you didn't press charges at the time?" Claire asked.

"I was barely a teenager," Charlie said. "My Dad encouraged me not to. He thought it would be too much for me. But it's not now. Now I'm much stronger and I swear to God, I will do anything to protect my daughter."

"What does she think about all this?" Claire asked.

"She's very confused, very lost. She's struggling a lot and I really need to protect her."

Claire and Claudia exchanged glances. Claire took a deep breath.

"We'll press charges with you," she agreed.

Claudia nodded. Charlie could barely contain her relief.

* * *

Ruby walked home from school with Xavier. Annie had decided to stay on in the computer room to get some homework done.

"What happened with your Dad?" he asked.

"He's not my Dad," Ruby said quickly.

Her boyfriend rushed to apologise and so did she.

"It's just... difficult."

He nodded and waited for her to elaborate.

"He's telling me one thing and Charlie's telling me another. I have no idea what to believe."

"What are they both saying?" Xavier asked, pleased that she seemed to be turning to him for a change.

"Grant said that Charlie was... easy."

She sighed, hating the thought. That definitely wasn't the Charlie she knew. She might have had a few misdemeanours before. She'd rushed into things with Roman and her fling with Angelo had been mostly sex-based. But the person Grant had described hadn't been the person that she knew and loved. But then, she hardly knew Charlie anymore at all, although she did still love her.

"But Charlie says that Grant raped her. She swears she was a virgin and he swears she wasn't. And I don't want Charlie to be a liar. As far as I'm concerned, women who cry rape are almost as bad as rapists themselves. I mean, they make it so much harder for real victims, victims like Joey, to press charges. They make it harder for women to be believed and to get convictions. But then, I don't want to be the product of a rape either."

She sighed heavily and stopped walking.

"I wish there was some kind of mistake," she said. "Some way for things to have been consensual but without Charlie being evil."

Xavier moved to hug her. She remained in his grasp for a few moments before gathering herself together and breaking away. It was all too much for her.

"I have to go," she said. "I want to lie down."

"Should I come with you?" he offered.

She shook her head and hurried away, wanting to be alone.

* * *

Charlie and Joey stayed at the cafe after Claire and Claudia had left, and ate some lunch. Both were pleased by the way it had gone and Charlie was eager to get back to Summer Bay and start legal proceedings against Grant. But they had already booked and paid for the hotel and she wanted to show Joey a nice time. After everything they had been going through lately, she was sure her partner deserved it. She'd been so loving and so patient with her. She'd taken such good care of her and Charlie very much wanted to remind her just how loved she was.

* * *

Grant finished his dinner in the Diner and tried to psyche himself up to go home and try to make thing right with his wife. He looked up when he saw a policeman enter the room. Standing up, he approached him.

"I want to make a complaint," he said.

Angelo turned to look at him, recognising him and trying not to look utterly disgusted at having to breathe the same air.

"Well, I'm off duty so..."

"You're in uniform," Grant pointed out. "Granted, not the usual one but still..."

Angelo was in no doubt that Grant's complaint had something to do with Charlie and he really didn't want to deal with it.

"Well, you really need to go down to the station if..."

"One of your colleagues is making my life hell," Grant said firmly. "She's wrecking my marriage, my family and my life and I want something done about it."

Angelo sighed. He just wanted to eat and go home.

"Okay, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Senior Constable Charlie Buckton is being slanderous. And she shouldn't be allowed to get away with it," Grant said.

"Well, by all accounts, you did rape and impregnate her as a child," Angelo replied.

Grant glared at him.

"See?" he yelled. "She's telling lies about me."

"If you're really that fussed about it, go down to the station and make a formal complaint. But don't expect me or any of my colleagues to listen to you," Angelo said. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

He nudged past Grant and approached Leah to order his food.

* * *

Ruby hurried straight past Geoff and into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and threw herself onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow and crying. She ignored the gentle knock on her door but Geoff came in anyway. Without speaking, he pulled her into his arms and held her until she fell asleep.

Charlie and Joey spent the day doing a little sightseeing before having dinner and then heading back to the hotel for the night. Despite the circumstances, it had been a happy day and it felt like they were reconnecting.

"Thank you so much for coming with me today," Charlie said sincerely.

She had expected to do it on her own. She still expected to do everything on her own. But it felt so good to let Joey in, let her be part of her world and her soul. She didn't think she had ever trusted someone so completely.

"Thanks for letting me," Joey replied.

They closed the gap between them and kissed tenderly. Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist, wanting to hold onto this perfect moment forever.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter One Hundred and One**

"I don't want to," Amy said firmly.

Grant followed his wife around the kitchen.

"If you'd just talk to her..." he pleaded.

She whirled around to face him, annoyed.

"I don't know what happened between you and Charlie," she snapped. "How can I tell this Ruby girl that you didn't do what she's accusing you of?"

"Because you know me!" Grant insisted. "You know I'm not capable of that kind of thing!"

"Do I?" Amy challenged.

As far as she was concerned, he had always been a good man but thinking back, there had definitely been some difficult moments in their past. She tried not to let them cloud her vision and make her think badly of him but the nagging doubts were there.

"Amy, this is our family," he said. "This is our life. Do you really want everything to be wrecked by some tart from my past? And that's all she is, you know. She's a manipulative, promiscuous bitch."

* * *

Joey and Charlie woke reluctantly in their comfortable hotel bed. It had been a long and wonderful night of reconnecting. They'd made love over and over again for the first time in a few weeks and it had been amazing. Today, the plan was to stop off and visit Ross in the care home, have dinner with him and Morag and then drive back to the Bay where Charlie was armed with statements about what Grant Bledcoe was capable of.

* * *

Grant and Amy drove into Summer Bay together once they had dropped the kids off at school. She had reluctantly agreed to talk to Ruby for him and try and convince her that Grant was a good man and could be trusted. She wasn't entirely happy about it. She didn't see that it would do any good and was sure that the sooner they forgot about Ruby and focussed on their own family and their own lives again, the better.

* * *

Charlie and Joey made themselves known to the nurse in charge of the care home where Detective Ross Buckton now resided.

"He's in his room," the nurse said. "Go on in."

Holding hands, Charlie and Joey thanked her and wound themselves down the corridor. They had visited a couple of times and Charlie felt a little guilty that she wasn't around more. Her Dad was so vulnerable now and originally, she'd wanted to take care of him herself. But she was sure he was in the best place for him now and Morag came and went regularly.

"Hi, Dad," Charlie greeted.

Her father was sitting on the balcony of his room drinking a cup of tea. Her turned and smiled, standing up to give both his girls a hug.

"What a pleasant surprise!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to spend a night in the city," Charlie said. "And thought we'd stop by on our way home."

He beamed at them.

"Did you get up to anything exciting?" he asked, leading them to the chairs outside.

"Just some sightseeing," Charlie said.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," he said. "I've missed you. How's everything? How's Ruby?"

* * *

Ruby felt unwell at lunch time so she convinced Mr Bartlett to let her go home. She'd only been indoors for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. Hauling herself off the couch she opened up and was stunned to see Amy Bledcoe standing there.

"I wanted to talk to you about my husband," she said.

"I don't want to talk about him," Ruby said, beginning to shut the door. "Or to you."

"Please?" Amy said desperately.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie and Joey headed back to the car. It had been nice to see Charlie's father. He'd struggled with his memory several times but otherwise seemed to be on top form. He'd chatted away about the home and how lovely the nurses were and he'd been encouraged to hear that Charlie and Ruby were really making an effort. They'd decided not to tell him that Grant was around and in their lives again. Charlie hadn't wanted to stress him out and she hoped that Morag would have the sense not to share anything when they told her. Charlie started the engine.

"Are you feeling okay?" Joey asked, strapping herself in.

"Yeah, I feel pretty positive actually," Charlie said with a smile. "Dad's doing well, Ruby and I are back on speaking terms, at least in part and now it looks like Claire and Claudia will help me press charges against Grant. And of course, I'm dating the hottest girl in the world. Life doesn't feel so bad right about now!"

Joey giggled and blushed at the compliment. She reached out to hold Charlie's hand.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" she asked.

"Just a little," Charlie grinned back. "Have I mentioned that I feel the same?"

* * *

"I know you don't want to believe that this woman... Charlie... your mother is a liar but I know my husband," Amy said, getting right the point.

She purposely chose to ignore the times that she'd slept with him not quite as willingly as he liked to believe.

"He'd never hurt anyone."

"Charlie wouldn't cry rape," Ruby insisted. "She... her girlfriend, Joey... she was raped a few months ago. Charlie helped her through it. She looked after her. She took care of her. There is no way that she would lie about something like that."

Amy sighed and twisted her hands in her lap.

"Maybe she's not lying exactly," she suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Grant is a... a persuasive kind of guy," his wife ventured. "Maybe he convinced Charlie that she wanted to sleep with him before she was ready to. I mean, they were really young. They were younger than you are now."

Ruby nodded.

"Maybe afterwards, she felt bad about it and convinced herself that she hadn't consented?"

"He said he hurt her," Ruby said.

Amy swallowed. It was so difficult to think of her husband that way. It was painful.

"I just... I know my husband. He is a kind, loving man. He's a wonderful husband and a loving father. He would never abuse someone the way your Mum is insisting."

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived home together. They dumped their stuff in their room and then curled up on the couch together, tired from their drive. As they kissed, Charlie's tummy growled loudly, making them laugh.

"I told you that you should have eaten when we stopped off," Joey said a little triumphantly.

"I wasn't hungry then!" Charlie said with a pout.

Joey kissed her.

"Let's get you some grub," she said.

"Why don't we go to the Diner for dinner?" Charlie suggested, not really wanting to cook.

Joey readily agreed and they headed back out of the house as quickly as they had come in.

"Maybe we could stop off at Ruby's on the way?" Charlie suggested. "She should be back from school right about now. We could take her out with us."

"You really are feeling positive!" Joey commented.

It had been a while since Charlie had felt confident around her daughter.

"Yeah," Charlie said, slipping her arm happily around Joey's waist. "I am."

* * *

Once Amy had made her somewhat impassioned speech, Ruby had reluctantly let Grant in and now the three of them were talking together. The more they spoke, the keener Ruby was to believe that no rape had taken place, although she felt utterly bewildered over the whole thing. She froze when there was a knock at the door.

"One second," she said, standing up and heading over to the door.

"Hey, Rubes, we just wondering if..."

Charlie trailed off when she saw Grant and his wife sitting on the couch.

"What the hell is he doing here?" the police officer demanded.

Grant stood up.

"I'm entitled to see my daughter..." he said.

"Did I not make myself clear the other day?" Charlie yelled.

"What happened the other day?" Ruby asked, glancing between them.

"Your mother threatened to kill me," Grant informed her, looking smug.

"Charlie!" Ruby gasped.

"If you don't get the hell away from my daughter..." Charlie warned.

Grant folded his arms.

"What exactly are you going to do, Charlie?" he asked.

"I think we need to leave," Amy said, tugging on her husband's arm.

"How can you be married to a monster like him?" Charlie asked her as they walked past her.

She leapt out of the way in order for Grant not to touch her and was annoyed to find herself trembling. She hated that he was having that kind of effect on her. In the car, Joey looked up in horror when she saw Grant and a woman coming out of Ruby's house. Immediately, she leapt out of the car and hurried over to Charlie.

"Don't worry," Grant said. "She's all yours. Ruby, I'll catch you later, okay?"

Ruby nodded, mute.

"No, you fucking won't," Charlie warned.

"Yes, I fucking will," Grant replied.

They watched them climb into the car and drive off. Charlie turned back to Ruby with tears in her eyes. Suddenly her good mood was destroyed.

"What were they doing here?" Charlie asked.

"They just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I think I know what happened between you," Ruby ventured.

"He raped me," Charlie said firmly.

Joey took hold of her girlfriend's hand, afraid of what was coming and how Charlie would react to it.

"He convinced you to have sex before you were ready," Ruby said. "And through no fault of your own, you interpreted it as rape."

She didn't look like she had the strength of her convictions but there was hope evident in her heart. Charlie swallowed. She stared at the teenager she loved so much, the girl she lived and would die for. Without another word, she turned and hurried back to the car. Joey chased after her and climbed in too, having barely got her seatbelt on before Charlie sped away.


	102. Chapter 102

_Sorry I wasn't around yesterday. Father's Day. Difficult. Well, you know the story. Anyway, here is the next chapter of A Different Way and I will follow with Be With Me. I hope you enjoy it. IJKS xx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Two**

Charlie awoke with a heavy heart but a determination not to let anything get in the way of bringing Grant to justice. She dropped Joey off down at the docks and headed straight to work without even bothering to stop for her usual coffee on the way. Ruby's doubt had hit her hard the night before but she was determined not to let it get her down. Soon enough, Ruby would have no choice but to believe the truth.

"Are you okay, Charlie?" Watson asked, a little taken aback at the beverage-less Senior Constable.

"Yep," Charlie said with a smile. "I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

Watson continued to look taken aback. She hadn't seen Charlie smile in quite some time. Angelo also noticed and was eager to join the conversation and perhaps get a little of Charlie's attention.

"I'm pretty good," Watson said.

"Good," Charlie replied pleasantly.

"You're in an unusually good mood today," Angelo commented.

"Are you saying I'm usually moody?" she asked.

"No!" Angelo said, backtracking so quickly that Charlie and Watson both laughed. "You've just been pretty stressed lately."

"Well, I decided to fix my life instead of complaining about it," Charlie said.

She headed into her office to start work.

* * *

"You've been in an exceptionally good mood all day," Aden commented as he, Geoff and Joey were drawing back into shore.

Joey had moved to lean against the side of the boat, taking happy breaths and gazing out at the sea. She smiled warmly at him as he stepped up beside her.

"I feel like things are really working out," she said. "You know... for Charlie."

"That's good," he said, knowing what Joey's girlfriend had been through all this time. "Your trip to the city went well then?"

Joey nodded.

"It was great. We started making some headway into where to go next, how to bring about some justice. And..."

She blushed.

"It was so nice to reconnect with her."

"I bet!" he said with a dirty laugh.

She hit him playfully in the chest but couldn't help but giggle. Being with Charlie made her feel like the luckiest woman on earth. She thought she was absolutely perfect and the most beautiful person she had ever met. Joey was extremely aware that a lot of people probably found her attractive. Hugo in particular sprung to mind. When they were out, she often saw people checking Charlie out and it made her proud to be the one who got to be with her. Charlie said people checked her out too but she wasn't entirely sure she believed it.

* * *

Charlie drove home and hurried to her room in tears. Gone was her delightful happy mood. She'd hurried out of work in a state. Angelo had noticed and gone out after her, catching up with her at the car and offering comfort. She had pushed him away and headed home. Now, she was weeping into her pillow and hoping that she'd be able to pull herself together before Joey got home.

"Charlie?" Joey called out.

_Too late_, Charlie sighed as she continued to cry.

"Charlie?" Joey said, appearing in the room.

She hurried forward and onto the bed, worriedly pulling Charlie into her arms.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked.

"They won't press charges," Charlie sobbed.

"What?"

"Claire and Claudia. They've changed their minds."

* * *

The following morning, Charlie dropped Joey at work again and stopped off at the Diner for a coffee. She grabbed an extra two for Watson and Angelo. On her way out, she spotted the distinct figure of Grant in his car, watching the tide. She swallowed and hurried to her own car, driving as quickly to work as the law would allow.

* * *

Ruby was keeping a low profile. She knew she had hurt Charlie badly the other day. They hadn't been in touch and she dared not approach Joey. She was sure that if they spoke, Charlie's girlfriend would have no problem giving her a piece of her mind. And she was starting to think she deserved it but felt so torn between what she thought she believed and what she wanted to hear.

* * *

Charlie sat at her desk, trying to decide whether she was about to make a big mistake or not. Faced with her hope being taken away now that Claire and Claudia were backing out of the plan, she was sure that she was stuck with Grant forever now. If she had the capacity, she would blame Ruby for bringing him back into their lives but she couldn't bring herself to find her daughter as anything but blameless. But what she really was worried about was Grant poisoning her against her. She had spent sixteen years living at a remove from Ruby. She hadn't been able to be the loving mother Ruby had deserved and needed. She'd let her down. And the thought of that man, that evil, horrible man, driving them apart forever was enough to break her. Taking a deep breath, she stashed the tazer that Angelo had been playing with earlier into her bag. Then she stood up and set off to find Grant.

* * *

Ruby stopped off at the Diner with Xavier, Annie and Nicole. She was keen to take comfort in her friends and boyfriend although she still felt that the only person her truly understood her now was Geoff. But she had to make the effort with Xavier. She had to be true to him. Looking up, she froze when she saw Geoff, Aden and Joey entering the room. Joey's eyes found Ruby's and she came over and asked if they could talk.

"Sure," she said uncertainly, getting to her feet.

She exchanged glances with Geoff and took comfort in him before she left the table with Joey. Aden took her place and began chatting to Nicole. A little less comfortably, Geoff also joined them and hoped he wouldn't get into any kind of argument with Xavier. Across the room, Joey demanded to know what the hell Ruby thought she was doing by accusing Charlie of crying rape.

"That's not what I meant!" Ruby insisted.

"What the hell else could you mean by telling her that she misinterpreted events and that the rape that destroyed her sixteen years ago didn't happen?" Joey asked incredulously. "I mean, have you even listened to a word we've said? Did you hear what I told you before you ran off and went to find that man?"

"My father," Ruby corrected.

"Your sperm donor," Joey snapped.

Ruby swallowed. She still wasn't used to seeing this side of Joey and she was unnerved that she seemed to so easily bring it out in her.

"I didn't mean to upset Charlie," Ruby said.

"Well, you did."

"I saw her from a distance yesterday and she seemed fine," Ruby pointed out. "Full of the joys of spring, actually."

"She was covering," Joey told her.

"Hello, girls," Colleen said pleasantly as she entered the Diner in order to start her shift. "You must be pleased that your parents have made it up, Ruby."

"What?" Joey and Ruby asked in unison.

"Senior Constable Buckton and that Grant fellow," Colleen said. "I just saw them in the car together."

Joey and Ruby both broke into a run just in time to see Charlie's car disappearing into the distance.

* * *

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses," Grant said smugly.

Charlie tried not to glare at him as he gazed out of the window. It made her skin crawl to be in such close proximity with him and she hated that he was sitting in Joey's seat. Taking a deep breath, she jabbed him with the tazer until he fell unconscious. She put it down and stepped on the accelerator, eager to get to their destination as quickly as possible. She ignored her ringing mobile.

* * *

"No answer," Joey said anxiously as she hung up, having left a voice mail asking Charlie to call her.

"Maybe we should go to the police," Ruby suggested.

Joey shook her head. From the distance she'd seen things, she was sure that Charlie had been the person driving, which suggested that she was the one in control. As much as Joey didn't want to accuse her of anything, she couldn't help but fear that Charlie was about to do something terrible. Calling the police could only get her into trouble.

"Joey?" Ruby asked worriedly. "What are you thinking?"

Joey chewed her lip and sank against the outer wall of the Diner.

"I don't know," she said. "But we need to figure out where they've gone."


	103. Chapter 103

_This is for Oniz – thank you for your lovely reviews._

_I wrote a chapter of this and a story I haven't started posting yet and they've gooone! So upsetting. I shall have to redo them. Sigh._

_For now though, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did love hot psycho Charlie!_

_IJKS xx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Three**

Grant woke up to cold water being splashed on his face. He blinked several times, spitting the water out and trying to focus his eyes in the dark.

"Charlie?" he called out nervously.

Hearing movement, he tried to stand, only to realise that his arms were tied behind him and he was confined to a chair.

"Charlie?" he yelled again.

He heard another footstep but couldn't quite tell where it was coming from.

"Charlie, you'd better damn well untie me!"

She appeared in front of him like an apparition. Her hair was loose and she was in figure hugging leather trousers. He wondered why he hadn't noticed how hot she looked earlier. But more than hot, right now she looked dangerous. He swallowed anxiously.

"Charlie?" he said.

"I figured that you and I needed a little chat," she explained. "On my terms."

* * *

"Where would she have gone?" Joey asked for the millionth time as she and Ruby sat outside the Diner.

"I don't know!" Ruby yelled back at her.

"Don't start yelling at me, Ruby," Joey warned.

She stood and began to pace, telling the teenager that this whole thing was her fault.

"My fault?" Ruby yelled. "This is Charlie's fault, not mine!"

"If you hadn't brought that monster back into our lives..." Joey argued.

Ruby held her hands up to quieten her, pointing out that arguing wasn't going to help anyone.

"We need to figure out where she's gone," she said.

Nodding, Joey sank into a chair and tried to think.

* * *

Charlie produced a tape recorder.

"What's that for?" Grant asked.

"That's for your confession," Charlie told him.

She felt wild and out of control, shocked by how much she enjoyed having this kind of power over the man who had ruined her life.

"I'm not going to confess to anything!" Grant said.

"Oh, don't you worry," Charlie said. "I have ways and means to get it out of you."

She grabbed him suddenly by his collar and titled his chair back. He struggled against her, panicked over not being able to use his arms.

"Charlie!" he begged.

She pulled him back and slapped his face so hard that it hurt both of them.

"I can't believe I finally get to have my revenge on you," she said. "And I can tell you now, I'm going to enjoy it."

"Do you think she's going to hurt him?" Ruby asked.

* * *

Joey sighed and nodded. It was a hard thing to get her head around. The thought of Charlie having a capacity for violence frightened her. But then part of her couldn't blame her either. She'd had less than a year of agony over Robbo and she didn't think, if left alone in a room with him and with the upper hand, she would be beyond seeking revenge. And Charlie had had over sixteen years of torment over what Grant had done to her. And he'd got her pregnant. And he was helping to destroy her relationship with Ruby. How much worse would it be for her than Joey?

"Well, then I guess she'd go somewhere she couldn't be found," Ruby said. "Like a hideaway or..."

She trailed off. Joey studied her expression.

"I think I know where she's gone."

* * *

Grant cried out as Charlie tazered him again. She only did it a little bit, enough to shock him and hurt him but not enough that he would lose conscious. That would waste valuable confession time.

"Did it make you proud?" Charlie asked. "What you did to me? And to those other women? Did it make you feel like a man?"

"What other women?" Grant spat.

"Claire and Claudia," she replied.

Her rapist blanched.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said quickly.

"I know all about them," Charlie said. "I met with them. They're going to help me press charges against you."

"If that was true, why would you be here now?" Grant asked. "You know that any kind of confession like this would be inadmissible in court."

"Oh, I know," Charlie said, stepping closer and enjoying the way he tried to lean away from her. "This isn't for court. This is for me. And Ruby."

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Ruby!" Charlie shouted. "My Ruby! My daughter! The girl that you're trying to poison against me!"

She leant in close and hit him again, her nails catching his cheek and making him bleed.

"You're a fucking psycho, Charlie!" he yelled in fright.

She laughed and studied his face.

"Maybe I am," she said. "Maybe you made me this way."

"I didn't do anything!"

She pushed him back in his chair again, screaming into his face.

"You did!" she yelled. "You pinned me down and you raped me! You stole my virginity and you stole my life! You destroyed me! I was thirteen years old!"

"You were asking for it!" Grant yelled.

He looked at the tape recorder. She hadn't set it yet. Dropping him back down, she pressed the record button.

"Say that again," she ordered.

"No," he replied, having regained control of his emotions.

* * *

Joey and Ruby hurried through the woods. Both were breathless but neither slowed.

"Why do you think she's here?" Joey asked.

"We used to come here," Ruby explained. "When we first moved to the Bay. We came here to get away from everything and... well, to bitch about Dad and Morag."

Joey looked surprised. She stumbled a little on a loose tree branch but managed not to lose her balance.

"We didn't always get on with them so well," Ruby explained. "This was a little hideout for us."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter One Hundred and Four**

"Say it on tape and I'll let you go," Charlie said.

"I'm not saying anything," Grant told her defiantly.

"Tell the truth about what you did to me."

She pushed him back in his chair again. Her eyes burned into his.

"You've completely lost it, do you know that?" Grant yelled.

She pushed him forcefully back. The chair toppled over and he hit his head on the floor. His head swum for a moment but his vision cleared enough to see Charlie standing over him.

"Yeah," she said. "I have lost it. Quite frankly, I don't care what happens to me if it means getting rid of you."

She lifted up her foot, ready to kick him either in the face or chest when two people screaming her name behind her, made Charlie turn back in surprise. She blanched to see Joey and Ruby standing there, looking frantic and horrified at the scene before them.

"Ruby!" Grant said from the ground. "Thank goodness. You need to untie me. She's gone crazy."

"Shut up!" Charlie snapped at him.

"Charlie, what the hell are you doing?" Joey asked.

"I'm getting a confession out of him," Charlie explained.

Joey searched her eyes. They were wild. She was almost unrecognisable. Looking down at Grant on the floor, she could only picture herself with Robbo standing over her. It made her feel sick.

"Charlie, you don't want to do this," Ruby said. "This isn't who you are."

"Who am I supposed to be?" Charlie asked, her voice tinged with sheer desperation. "How am I supposed to live without you? With him ruining my life over and over again?"

"Charlie, we can talk this through, okay?" Ruby said. "Come outside with me. We can talk. I'll listen to whatever you need to say."

Charlie looked at Grant and then back at Ruby and Joey. Mutely, she nodded and followed Ruby outside. Joey remained in the shack, anxious and afraid. She crossed the room and stared down at Grant, looking battered and helpless.

* * *

Outside in the fresh evening air, Ruby immediately began to plead with Charlie to let Grant go.

"I can't," the police officer said. "I can't let him go anywhere until he's told you what he did."

"I don't care, okay?" Ruby said desperately. "If you're so broken by this that you need to kidnap and torture someone, I believe you. I don't need a confession. I just believe you, Charlie. But you have to let him go. You could go to prison for this."

Charlie studied her face. Tears sprung from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"You're just saying that," she said.

"I'm not," Ruby insisted.

"If I let him go, he's just going to lie to you again, turn you against me."

"No," Ruby said, holding onto Charlie's arms and surprised to find that she was trembling.

"Do you know what he said to me afterwards?" Charlie asked.

Ruby said nothing but listened carefully to whatever her mother had to say.

"I was crying and putting my clothes back on. I was shaking and I was in so much pain. He zipped himself back up and told me I wasn't worth the effort. He told that I was nothing but a pathetic little bitch for crying like that."

She swallowed and wiped her eyes as Ruby hugged her.

* * *

Joey had pulled Grant back into a sitting position. Touching him had made her skin crawl. She felt sick knowing what he had done to her beloved Charlie. He'd begged her several times to untie him and to rescue him but she'd refused. She hated to think of what Charlie had become, what she capable of, but she wasn't about to rescue him. She looked up when Charlie and Joey entered the room again. Charlie looked at her with lost, sorrowful eyes.

"Better pull up chairs," Charlie told them. "It's going to be a long night."

She sank onto the floor and glared at Grant. There was a distinct smell of urine in the air now. Joey walked over and realised that Grant had wet himself. Without saying anything she came to sit against the opposite wall, not feeling ready to be close to Charlie again. Ruby however, did sit beside her. She took Charlie's hand and pleaded with her to let Grant go.

"If all you care about is getting a confession for my benefit," she said, "then you don't need to. I already believe you, Charlie."

Charlie looked uncertain.

"Don't you think you've done enough now?" Joey asked quietly.

Charlie studied her, terrified of judgement and recrimination. She'd hoped that she would understand but it didn't look like she did.

"Please let me go," Grant whimpered.

"Funny," Charlie said. "That's pretty much exactly how I begged you sixteen years ago. You didn't listen though, did you?"

Joey closed her eyes. Her own words to Robbo, the way she'd begged him not to hurt her, raced through the mind and ripped at her soul. She felt so torn between completely understanding her girlfriend and being completely afraid of her. The latter definitely wasn't a feeling she was used to.

"Charlie, if you just let him go, we can move on from this," said Ruby.

Charlie wiped her eyes.

"How can we ever move on?" she asked desperately.

"What's the alternative, Charlie? Torture him to death?" Ruby asked.

Grant's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion.

"If we let him go now... he won't say anything."

She shot a look at her biological father.

"Will you?"

He shook his head and quickly promised to stay out of their lives from now on. Charlie studied his face and saw the fright there. She looked at Ruby, so eager to make things right. And she stared across at Joey whose expression was unreadable. In that moment, she became terribly afraid that she had lost her. Knowing that, if she had, the only chance she had of making things right, meant setting Grant free and proving that she was capable of doing the right thing. She just hoped that Ruby was being true to her, that she really did believe her once and for all. Scooting forward and getting to her feet, Charlie stood behind Grant and loosened his knots. He jumped out of the chair as soon as he could.

"You never were worth it," he said, glaring at her. "You pathetic little bitch."

Ruby leapt to her feet and rushed towards him. Charlie's words echoed in her mind and she realised once and for all that Charlie had been telling the truth from the beginning.

"Ruby..." he began.

She punched him hard in the face.

"You raped my Charlie," she accused. "I wish she'd killed you."

He looked surprised and Charlie and Joey both look stunned. Without hesitating, Grant turned and fled, leaving the three women to try and pick up their lives all over again.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter One Hundred and Five**

Charlie pulled up outside Irene's house and cut the engine. She was trembling slightly and the car had been full of awkward silence since they'd all got in.

"Thanks for the lift home," Ruby said, un-strapping herself and moving to get out of the car.

"I'll walk you in," Charlie said.

She glanced at Joey who was mute and motionless as she leant against the window, her face turned away from her loved ones. Ruby nodded and she and Charlie climbed out of the car together. At the door, Ruby apologised for having doubted her.

"As long as you know the truth now," Charlie said.

"I do. I just wish we hadn't needed to go to such extremes to..."

She trailed off and sighed. Charlie nodded.

"Ruby, you have to keep all of this a secret, okay?" she said.

"But he raped you, Charlie," Ruby protested. "He needs to go to jail."

"If anyone finds out what happened today, _I'll _be the one going to jail," Charlie said. "Please, please don't tell anyone."

Ruby reluctantly agreed. She hugged Charlie goodbye for the first time in a long time and headed into the house. Charlie took a deep breath and returned to the car. Hesitantly, she reached out for Joey's hand but was met with no response. Swallowing uncertainly, Charlie started the engine again and headed home.

* * *

An hour later, Joey was seated on the couch and Charlie was hovering over her, trying to incite some kind of response over what she'd like for dinner. Joey seemed so lost and so numb. She hadn't said a word since they'd left the little hut.

"Joey..." Charlie said gently, sitting down beside her and putting her hand on Joey's arm.

Joey drew away quickly and curled up a little more on the sofa. Charlie bit her lip as she fought tears.

"If you hate me, can you at least tell me that?" Charlie asked desperately.

Joey finally turned to look at her.

"I don't hate you," she said. "I just..."

She trailed off and sighed.

"What?" Charlie urged.

"I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore," Joey admitted.

"I'm me!" Charlie said desperately. "I'm Charlie. I'm your girlfriend."

"I walked in on you torturing someone, Charlie," Joey said sadly. "I didn't even know you were capable of something like that. Even with someone like him."

"I was desperate," Charlie said. "I just needed... Ruby had to know... I..."

She clasped her hands in her lap and turned away, bowing her head.

"I've been in his position, Charlie," Joey said quietly.

The policewoman immediately turned back to her.

"I've been abducted and bullied and tortured. I've been tied up and made to believe that I was going to die."

"I never would have killed him," Charlie said quickly.

"You looked capable of it," Joey said.

Charlie looked ashamed.

"I wouldn't have," she said quietly. "I just needed him to confess."

"I know," Joey said. "I know why you did it. I know your motivation. I know what you've been through."

She looked at Charlie very seriously.

"I very much know what you've been through," she said. "I just didn't realise that you were capable of hurting somebody, even a monster like Grant."

She sighed.

"Ever since what happened, I've been so afraid of violence. I won't even watch horror movies now. They frighten me."

Charlie read in between the lines.

"I frightened you," she realised.

Joey nodded and curled up a little tighter and silence fell between them.

* * *

Ruby jumped into the shower as soon as she got home. She was eager to wash the day off her. It felt like she couldn't catch her breath or clear her mind of everything she had seen and heard tonight. Grant had unwittingly confirmed the horrific truth about her conception. Her heart broke for what her precious Charlie had been through, what she must have been going through all this time. Joey had seemed broken by events today too. She hoped that nothing would go wrong between them now.

* * *

"So, what does this mean?" Charlie asked nervously. "Don't you want to be with me anymore?"

Joey eyes widened. She made to reach out to her but hesitated and let her hands fall in her lap.

"No," she said. "Of course I want to be with you. I love you. I just... Maybe we need some space."

"Space?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded.

"I need to disassociate you from the person I saw today," she said. "And I'm not sure I can."

"I don't understand..."

"You scared me," Joey said. "To think that you're capable of something like that... Charlie, you looked like you were enjoying hurting him."

Charlie swallowed.

"You were," Joey realised.

She curled up a little tighter.

"Only because it was him," Charlie insisted. "Not because I'm violent. You know I'm not."

Joey continued to look uncertain.

"What if you had the chance to get revenge on Robbo?" Charlie asked.

"I am!" Joey said. "I'm taking him to court. I'm getting justice. I thought that was what you were doing too."

"Claire and Claudia pulled out on me," Charlie said. "I guess... I guess I was trying to get rid of him. Force him out of our lives. And I needed Ruby to know the truth."

Joey nodded.

"I do understand all of that," she said. "I just..."

"Look at me differently now," Charlie said sadly.

"You shocked me."

"I disappointed you."

Joey swallowed, unsure of how to answer. Charlie burst into tears.

"I was just trying to protect my family, Joey," she said, pleading.

"I know," Joey said. "I do know."

"Then why do you hate me for it?"

She sank onto her knees in front of Joey, desperate to reach out to her. Joey watched her cry and accepted her hands.

"I just need some time to get my head around everything," Joey said gently. "I'm not leaving you."

Charlie didn't look so sure. Joey reached out and hugged her, although she still felt uncomfortable with physical contact.

"I'm going to see if I can crash at Aden's for the night," she said.

Charlie looked horrified.

"I thought you said you weren't leaving me!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I'm not."

"You are!" Charlie accused.

"I just need some space," Joey said. "I need to get my head around it all."

She stood up and stepped out of Charlie's grasp. Heartbroken, Charlie watched her gather together a toothbrush and a few clothes. She stuffed them into a bag and headed for the door.

"Joey, please don't leave me," Charlie begged.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Joey said.

She didn't know if she was doing the right thing or not. But she needed to process everything and having Charlie hanging around her and trying to make things right wasn't going to help that. Feeling extremely selfish, she kissed her cheek and left.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter One Hundred and Six**

Joey sat on Aden's sofa feeling miserable and seriously regretting walking out on Charlie. It wasn't that she hated her. It wasn't even that she didn't want to be with her. It was just that she couldn't get the images of what Charlie had done to Grant, out of her head. It made it feel like she was a different person. It had never occurred to her that Charlie could hurt anybody, even someone like him. Aden came to sit beside her and offered her a beer. She sipped it and sighed.

"Maybe I should have just talked to her," Joey said.

She hadn't told her friend what had happened. Charlie could be in terrible trouble if anyone found out what had happened. And Joey definitely didn't want that for her.

"Why didn't you?" Aden asked.

"Because I didn't know what to say," she said. "Everything I was saying just made it worse. I couldn't articulate myself."

She sank back against the couch and gulped a little more of her drink down.

* * *

Charlie sat home alone. She couldn't believe that Joey had just disappeared on her like that. It wasn't like her. Charlie felt abandoned and if she was being honest, a little angry. She'd always thought that if anyone was ever going to understand her, it was Joey. _So why is she walking away from me now?_

* * *

"What's up with you?" Geoff asked.

The question wasn't intrusive. He was genuinely curious and caring. And worried. Ruby looked up, breaking out of her daydream. She just couldn't believe everything that had happened tonight.

"Geoff, if I tell you something, will you promise to keep it a secret?" she asked.

* * *

Charlie bolted up off the couch when there was a knock at the door. She flung it open, calling Joey's name. She paused when she realised it was Angelo standing there instead. Disappointment flooded her.

"Are you okay?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said sadly. "I was just hoping..."

"That it was Joey," he concluded. "Why would she knock? She lives here."

Charlie shrugged.

"She might have forgotten her keys," she said.

He really was the last person she wanted to see.

"Have you had a fight?" he asked, trying not to look or sound too hopeful.

Charlie tried to deny it but suddenly found she didn't have the energy for it.

"Something like that," she sighed.

"Does it have something to do with you stealing my tazer gun?"

Charlie froze.

* * *

Joey paced Aden's living room until she'd made him dizzy and he pulled her back down to sit.

"Look, what happened?" he asked, a little frustrated and definitely worried.

"We just... she did something and it's made me change how I see her."

"What did she do?"

"I can't..."

She sighed heavily. She wanted to tell him but she knew it would destroy everything. She could never betray Charlie like that.

* * *

Charlie handed the tazer over. She felt like a child having been caught doing something naughty. Except that the thing she had done was more than naughty. It was illegal. It was violent. And it could have cost her Joey.

"Do you want to tell me what you needed it for?" Angelo asked, putting it away.

"No," she replied.

"Charlie, I'm going to have to report this," he said.

She looked horrified and immediately begged him not to. That would just make her life ten times worse. He looked back at her, taking in her features. As usual, she couldn't see her as anything but breathtaking. He moved across the room and sat down. Charlie sat at the other end of the couch, keeping her distance. Joey didn't like him and she would never want to upset her by seeing him, even if she was bargaining for him to keep a secret.

* * *

Geoff just stared at Ruby. He could hardly believe what he'd been told. Ruby and Joey had caught Charlie mid abduction and torture of Grant. He ran his hands through his hair.

"She seriously did that?" he asked. "I mean, Charlie? She's always been such a stickler for the rules. She's a cop for goodness sake."

Ruby shrugged.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," she said.

He nodded, supposing she was right. But he still couldn't believe it.

* * *

"I just used it to warn Grant off," Charlie admitted.

"You tazered Grant?" Angelo almost shrieked.

"No!" she lied. "I just... threatened to. We don't need to tell anyone. He's gone back to the city and he's not coming back. He's out of my life. I got the job done."

Angelo sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"It's done now," Charlie continued. "Can't you just leave it alone?"

He leant a little towards her, looking into her eyes.

"He must have really messed with you to make you do something like this," he said.

"He raped me," Charlie pointed out.

She couldn't say the words without bitterness and hurt. She was due to start seeing her counsellor the following week. She was nervous, especially now that she wasn't sure that Joey would help her through it.

"And Joey knows what happened?" Angelo asked. "She took off?"

"She said she needed some space to think," Charlie admitted.

She twisted her hands together and sighed. She wondered where Joey was and if she was okay.

"That was pretty out of order of her," he dared.

Charlie looked up sharply.

"What?"

"Abandoning you when you need her."

"I frightened her, I guess," Charlie said sadly. "She'll be back."

Angelo looked at her seriously.

"I would never abandon you, Charlie," he said. "Not for anything."

* * *

Joey sighed and closed her eyes. She'd had three beers and felt a little dizzy.

"Maybe I should just go home," she said. "Talk it through with her."

"What will you say?" Aden asked.

"Just that... it's okay... that everything's okay."

"And is it?"

Joey sighed again and shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted.

* * *

Charlie knew Angelo was going to try and kiss her. She could see the look in his eyes. It made her uncomfortable. She backed away and stood up before he got the chance to go anywhere near her. He stood up too and stepped closer.

"Charlie," he said.

"If you're trying to seduce me," she snapped. "It's not going to work."

"But Joey's left you," he said.

"Temporarily!" she argued. "We haven't broken up. We'll never break up."

"If she can walk out on you for threatening the man that raped you..."

"It wasn't like that!" Charlie insisted. "She got scared. She can't cope with... things like that."

Still she didn't want to go into detail over what happened. Angelo stepped a little closer. He put his hands on Charlie's waist.

"Why don't I put this a different way?" he said. "I want you. You and Joey are over."

"We're not over!"

"Even temporarily. And you... you don't want me to tell anyone what happened tonight."

She caught his meaning and pushed him away.

"I'd rather go to jail than cheat on Joey," she said. "Get out of my house!"

* * *

That night, Joey lay in the spare room. Aden lived alone in the house now that Belle was gone and Roman was in jail. Nicole was living with Miles and his family. Lying in bed, Joey struggled to drop off. She gazed up at the ceiling, tossing and turning and struggling to get comfortable. It didn't feel right to lie in bed without Charlie. She didn't even like it when she was on a night shift. She could never sleep without her. Not for as long as they had known each other.

* * *

Charlie lay alone in hers and Joey's bed. Leah was away for the night and she'd taken VJ with her. Ruby still lived at Irene's and now Joey was gone. The incident with Angelo played on her mind but mostly she just missed Joey. She didn't think she'd felt so lonely before. She bolted upright when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Sliding her legs out of bed she was ready to move if she heard anything else but nothing came. Suddenly, the door opened. Charlie jumped to her feet, ready to attack. She paused when she saw Joey standing there with her backpack.

"Joey!" Charlie said.

"I missed you," her girlfriend replied. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I shouldn't have left, even for a minute. Please, forgive me?"

Charlie tumbled into her arms. Relief almost made her collapse.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said into Joey's neck. "I'm the one who's sorry."

"No, I am," Joey insisted. "That was completely unfair of me."

They came to sit on the bed together, holding hands.

"You just scared me," Joey said. "But I should have stayed and worked through it."

"I wish you had," Charlie admitted. "I'm a mess without you."

Joey smiled affectionately at her. She stroked Charlie's hair and leant in to kiss her.

"I didn't tell Aden anything, by the way," Joey said to reassure her.

"Doesn't matter," Charlie sighed.

She flopped backwards on the bed and rubbed her temples. Joey moved to lie beside her, leaning on her elbow and resting her other hand on Charlie's toned tummy.

"What do you mean?"

"Angelo came round," Charlie said. "He knew that I'd stolen his tazer and he said..."

She pulled a face.

"He said what?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Basically, if I didn't sleep with him... I presume... Maybe he would have settled for kissing or something but anyway, he said if I didn't, he'd tell."

Joey froze and swallowed. Charlie caught her expression.

"I don't need to tell you that I didn't agree, do I?" she asked, hurt that Joey might suspect her.

"Of course not," Joey squeaked.

Charlie reached up and pulled Joey into her arms. She kissed her passionately.

"No matter how much trouble I get into," she said. "Losing you would be worse than anything. There is no way I'm idiot enough to cheat on you. That'd be insane. And also... yuck!"

Joey grinned and kissed her.

"You did date him once," she pointed out.

"Yeah, back when I had no idea what love and sex really were," Charlie said.

She smiled and guided Joey onto her back so she could straddle her. She leant down so that their breath mingled.

"No," she said. "I'm afraid you've ruined me for anyone else."

Joey giggled and kissed her. Charlie squirmed against her in just the right place. Joey closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations rushing through her body. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and kissed her.

"So, we're okay?" Joey asked, just wanting to check and make sure.

"If you forgive me, we're fine," Charlie said.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course!"

"Then we're fine," Joey said, kissing her again and smiling as Charlie's hands snaked up to caress her body.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter One Hundred and Seven**

The next morning, Charlie dropped Joey down at the docks for work and then headed over to see Ruby. Her daughter let her in and they sat down a little awkwardly at the table.

"No school today?" Charlie said, noting the lack of uniform.

"I wasn't really feeling up to it," Ruby said. "You know, after yesterday."

Charlie nodded.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

Ruby shrugged and sighed heavily.

"I feel a mix of things," she admitted. "I'm relieved to know the truth. But I'm devastated to have it confirmed that I was the product of a rape, to know what you went through. I... I saw Joey struggle through everything. I saw how broken she was. I love her so much but you... you've always been my world, Charlie. We've always been so close and the idea that you suffered like Joey did... it's heartbreaking."

She sipped her drink.

"And I feel so guilty for doubting you, for wanting to believe that you lied or were mistaken somehow."

Charlie reached out and held her hand.

"I'm just glad you believe me now," she said. "I couldn't bear to lose you... especially to _him_."

* * *

"Joey, can I ask you something?" Aden asked.

Joey stopped to give him her full attention.

"It's going to sound dumb," he said. "And I know I'm wrong. But I just... I have to ask."

"What is it, Ade?"

He took a deep breath and looked out to sea for a moment before he turned back to her.

"Charlie's not hurting you, is she?" he asked.

* * *

"I was thinking," Ruby said.

She held Charlie's hand across the table.

"I want to make things right with you. I don't know... I don't know if I want you to be my mother or my sister or what... I have no idea. But I do know that I miss you and I want us to fix things. So, I was thinking I'd move back in again. What do you think?"

Charlie couldn't stop smiling.

"I think that's the best news I could have heard!" she replied.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

She'd been worried that after everything they'd been through and the way Ruby had behaved, that Charlie might not want her back at all.

"Of course!" Charlie said. "Home is where you belong, Ruby. With me and Joey."

"You mean it?" Ruby asked.

"I mean it," Charlie said. "Can we go pack your stuff now?"

* * *

"I promise you she's not hurting me," Joey said.

Aden nodded and looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just worried. You know, with all those injuries you've had lately and the argument last night... and you wouldn't tell me what it was about..."

Joey led him to the edge of the boat and they sat down on the floor together.

"Last night was an argument about Grant and Ruby and all that mess," Joey explained. "She did something and I didn't agree with it and... it just got messy. But I overreacted. And we're fine now."

"What about the injuries?" he asked.

Joey sighed. She hadn't wanted to tell but it seemed necessary now.

"Charlie's been having serious nightmares," Joey explained. "Like I used to have. You know, after Robbo... She keeps panicking in her sleep and I've got caught in the crossfire a few times. But I promise it's not on purpose. She'd never hurt me, Ade."

He nodded. That all made sense in its way.

"Thanks for being honest about your concerns though," Joey said. "It means a lot that you care so much."

He smiled and put his arm around her.

"I'd do anything for you, Joey," he said. "Now that Belle's gone, you and Nic... and Geoff... kind of... you're the most important people in my world."

"And you're one of the most important people in mine," Joey replied sincerely. "I will never, ever forget what you did for me. If it wasn't for you... I wouldn't have anything now. I'd still be hiding away. I would never have gone through with prosecuting Robbo. And I never would have been introduced to the love of my life. You brought me and Charlie together, Aden. I've got a lot to thank you for."

* * *

Charlie left Ruby's somewhat reluctantly. The teenager had said it would be rude to just leave without talking to Irene first but she promised she'd call that evening and they could get her moved back in. The police officer considered going into work. It was her day off but she was dreading what Angelo might have said and done already. Part of her was expecting to be hunted down and arrested at any minute. She could hardly believe how vindictive Angelo was being, although when she'd explained things fully to Joey, her girlfriend hadn't been surprised at all. She'd ranted a little about how much of a certain expletive Angelo was and how she wished he would realise that nobody forgave him for killing Jack and leave town forever. Charlie was starting to agree.


	108. Chapter 108

_Well, in Big Brother, Ife went. Or, more importantly, Corin didn't go. But I've been sick with migraine for the last couple of days so your extra update is a bit delayed. I'll update Beyond Reason after this so I hope you enjoy both. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Eight**

Joey was trembling as she stepped down from the stand, having given her evidence against Robbo. It had been an exceptionally long day already and it was only the first day of what looked like would be a week's trial. Morag couldn't have been better. She'd arranged for Joey to give evidence via a screen so that she didn't have to see Robbo if she didn't want to. And she definitely didn't want to. It hadn't been easy. She'd given her evidence to Morag, which had been hard enough, but the cross examination from Robbo's lawyer had been soul destroying as he tried to make her out to be a liar. Still, she hoped he hadn't succeeded. She felt like she had held her own for at least the most part. Swallowing uncertainly, she wished Charlie could have been with her.

* * *

But Charlie was impatiently waiting in the corridor. She wasn't allowed into the court or the satellite room until she had also testified. She looked up when she heard a door creak open and smiled in relief when Joey appeared. They launched themselves into each other's arms and held on tight.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Joey nodded but felt tears in her eyes beginning all over again. She clung on tightly and kissed her cheek.

"You did very well, Joey."

They pulled apart to find Morag approaching them. Joey smiled.

"Do you think so?" she asked timidly.

Morag nodded.

"You should be proud," Morag said.

* * *

By the end of the day, Charlie was giving evidence. In her uniform, Charlie had taken the stand inside the court. She'd looked at Robbo a few times as she gave evidence in graphic detail about the state Joey had been in when she'd first approached her and then about how Robbo had tried to kill her. The defence had, of course, honed in on her relationship with Joey.

"So, this rape victim threw herself into a sexual relationship with you fairly immediately, did she?" the lawyer asked.

Robbo looked smug. Morag looked unhappy but remained quiet.

"It took time for it to become a sexual relationship," Charlie said calmly. "She was so broken by what had happened. We took things very slowly."

"How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long?"

"Weeks? Months?"

"Months," Charlie said. "I don't know an exact number. Just that we took things very slowly."

She watched the lawyer examine his notes, obviously trying to catch her out. Finally, he headed back to the bench with no further questions.

* * *

It was Wednesday night. The jury had deliberated for all of half an hour right at the end of the day before coming back with a guilty verdict. Robbo had been convicted of rape and attempted murder and would be spending the next fifteen years in prison. Charlie and Joey had gone for subdued celebratory drinks with Ross, Morag, Ruby, Leah, Aden and Nicole. It had been nice, although Joey had been physically and emotionally exhausted and eagerly gone home to curl up into bed with Charlie. They held each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

On Saturday, Charlie and Joey were in the car. They'd expected the trial to take longer so they'd had two nice days off together where they had talked about pretty much everything, even things they'd struggled to talk about all this time.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this, Joey?" Charlie asked.

She pulled up outside a house on a quiet street. Joey reached across and held her hand. She lifted it to her lips and kissed it.

"Of course I don't mind," she said. "I've got my book!"

Charlie smiled gratefully. This morning was her first session with her counsellor and she was terribly nervous about it. Joey had offered to sit and wait for her in the car until she was done so that she had the person she loved, waiting for her when she finished. Michael had agreed to see her on a Saturday to fit in with Charlie's schedule. He saw his clients in his home so he said it wasn't a problem.

"Okay," Charlie said. "Thank you so much. I'm really grateful."

"I know," Joey replied affectionately.

Charlie kissed her goodbye, took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Joey picked up her book and watched her girlfriend head into the house and knock on the door. She couldn't help but think that Charlie was very brave to be facing her fears. And she was touched that she was willing to do it for Joey's sake as much as anything else.

* * *

Charlie took a deep breath and sat on the couch as Michael sat opposite her and explained about confidentiality and he's commitment to her.

"So, Charlie," he said. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Um, well, I'm twenty-nine years-old... I'm a Senior Constable in the police force. I have a girlfriend called Joey. We've been together for six months now. Um... I have a teenage daughter. Her name's Ruby."

Michael nodded and made a few notes.

"And what brings you here today, Charlie?"

Charlie swallowed. She wondered if Joey was alright in the car.

"Well, I guess... I'm not having such a good time right now. I... well, I..."

She took a deep breath.

"When I was a teenager, I was raped," she said, not looking at him. "And that's how I ended up with my daughter. It's all a bit complicated but... the guy, the person who raped me... he's back and I... I'm not coping very well."

* * *

Just over an hour later, Joey looked up to see a slightly less anxious Charlie walking towards her. She closed her book and waited for her to get into the car.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"It was really good actually," Charlie said.

"Good!" said Joey. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad. Shall we go and get breakfast?"

Charlie eyed her curiously. She'd half expected Joey to demand to know what had been said. Reading her expression, Joey smiled.

"You can tell me as much or as little as you want, Charlie," she said. "I'm not going to put pressure on you. This is your thing... it's private."

Charlie leant over and kissed her before putting her seatbelt on and starting the engine.

"Let's get a take away breakfast from the Diner and go and sit on the beach and talk," she suggested.

* * *

Monday rolled around and neither Charlie nor Joey were happy about it. They'd enjoyed their weekend together and had spent a fair amount of time with Ruby who had finally moved back in. After Charlie's counselling session, she'd taken Joey to the beach and told her all about it. She'd shared with Michael everything in her heart about Ruby, Grant and Joey. She'd told him about Angelo threatening to tell about what Charlie had done, although nothing had actually come from that yet. He'd stayed quiet so far and Charlie hadn't been questioned about it. She hadn't approached Angelo but she'd caught him looking sadly at her a few times. She wondered how long it would take for him to make yet another big apology. Grant had not been back and Charlie's nightmares had stopped. Joey's bruises had faded and both of them had forgotten about their argument a few days before.

* * *

Back at work that day, Joey stood at the door that led below deck. She took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't avoid going down there forever. She worried that Aden had cottoned onto her fear and she didn't want Robbo to continue to have any kind of hold on her. It had been over six months and she was happy now. She was in love and enjoying her life again. She was enjoying it even more than she ever had before. This felt like the last hurdle to get over. She put one step forward and then lost her nerve. She hurried away as quickly as she could, not noticing that Aden and Geoff had been watching everything.

"What's the problem?" Geoff asked Aden quietly.

Aden shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"That was where she was... you know."

"Oh!" Geoff said. "I didn't realise."

Aden headed over to Joey to try and talk to her. This had gone on long enough. His friend needed help and he felt it was his responsibility to do it.

"Hey, Jo?" Aden said.

Joey jumped in fright and turned around.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, you just frightened me," she said. "I didn't hear you come up."

"I mean are you okay in general?" he said, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, I'm good," Joey said. "Charlie, Ruby and I had an awesome weekend actually. That plus the verdict, life is pretty good."

"Jo, you never go below deck," Aden finally blurted out.

Joey looked startled. She swallowed and turned away.

"I haven't needed to go down there," she said.

"Yes, you have," he argued, stepping a little closer. "You've needed to go down there loads but you've always made me or Geoff do it. Joey, you need to..."

"What?" Joey suddenly shouted, turning to glare at him. "What do I have to do, Aden? Tell me! Then tell me you'd go anywhere that your grandfather abused you."

Aden froze for a moment. He remembered being back in the house with his Dad that time. He hadn't been able to go near his room. It was too frightening. It brought back too many memories.

"That's different," he said. "I have no need to go back there but you can't run a boat without..."

"I've coped so far," Joey said. "And I don't need you telling me what to do, okay?"

"Joey, I don't want to argue with you," he said, keeping his tone gentle. "I'm just worried."

"Well, don't be," Joey told him. "I'm fine."

"Joey..."

"I'm fine!" she snapped.

"Fine!" he snapped back.

Turning around, he stormed back to Geoff.

"Didn't go well?" the younger boy asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Aden said acidly.

"Sorry, I was just..."

Aden shoved past him. Geoff stumbled and angrily pushed Aden back. Joey appeared just in time to see them begin to scuffle. She cried out her friend's name just as Aden tumbled over the side of the boat.

"Shit!" Geoff said, leaning over the side of the boat.

He hadn't meant that to happen. He'd just been incensed at having a bad mood taken out on him. Joey rushed over to the side of the boat and glanced worriedly at Geoff when she saw that Aden wasn't moving. Without thinking, Joey jumped over the side of the boat and crashed into the water. She had a flashback to when Aden had saved her, that day on this trawler when she'd fallen in. Surfacing and catching her breath, Joey shook her head and grabbed hold of Aden who still wasn't moving. Holding him across his chest and under his arm, she swam back to the edge of the boat. Geoff reached his arms down as Joey tried to hoist Aden up to him. After a few tries, Geoff grabbed hold of him and pulled him onto the deck of the boat. Dripping wet, Joey climbed back aboard herself and watched a frightened looking Geoff give their friend CPR. Joey fell onto her knees and waited desperately for some sign off life. Finally, Aden began to cough. He spat water out, narrowly missing Joey's knees and she hugged him, rubbing his back. He turned to glare at Geoff.

* * *

Charlie pulled up at the docks just as the trawler was pulling in. She waited a few minutes until Joey approached. Leaping out the car, she asked what had happened. Joey was soaking wet.

"I went for a dip!" Joey said.

"Let's get you home and dry," Charlie said, reaching for her.

"I'll get your car seat wet," Joey protested.

Charlie nudged her towards the car anyway and Joey reluctantly headed inside. Her clothes were soaking and her hair was dripping down her neck.

* * *

Back at home, Joey trudged into the bathroom and began to strip off. Charlie followed and perched on the edge of the bath for a good view.

"Would it be the wrong time to tell you that wet Joey is very hot?" the cop asked, admiring the way Joey's clothes clung to her.

"Are you kidding me?" Joey laughed.

"I'm really, really not," Charlie said, almost undressing Joey with her eyes.

She just about managed to pull her t-shirt off and step out of her shorts. Charlie was quick to assist with her underwear. With Joey's body pressed against her, making her uniform damp.

"I'm getting you wet," Joey said, realising.

"Am I that obvious?" Charlie smirked.

Joey laughed and kissed her before moving into the shower cubicle and turning the water on. Charlie sat back on the bath and watched without shame.

"Get in here!" Joey finally undress very quickly.

* * *

Reluctantly, Charlie and Joey dressed and headed back to work, both grabbing a piece of fruit on their way for some kind of sustenance.

"So, what actually happened?" Charlie asked as she drove them back to the boat.

"Aden fell in," Joey said, feeling more than a little guilty about it. "So I had to go in and get him. He wasn't breathing for a moment there. It was scary."

"I bet," Charlie said empathetically. "Are you okay?"

"After that lunch time?" Joey grinned. "I'm fine!"

She decided to tell Charlie what her problem had been after she got home. There was no use worrying her about it now. Kissing her girlfriend goodbye and climbing off the towel they'd put in the passenger seat to stop her getting wet all over again, Joey headed off to face the music.


	109. Chapter 109

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. Here is your chapter and I'll be back with Beyond Reason shortly. A special thanks to sweetandlovely for reviewing my novel in so much detail! I really appreciate that. And to drowningnotwaving for being so wonderful. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Nine**

Aden and Geoff weren't talking. Aden blamed Geoff for his accident and Geoff thought Aden had had it coming. Joey had attempted to be mediator but the working day had definitely ended on a sour note. Heading off the trawler, Geoff stropped off back home, suddenly missing Ruby more than ever.

"I think we deserve a drink," Joey declared, linking arms with Aden and leading them in the direction of the Surf Club.

"I think we do," Aden agreed.

"And then you need to go and make friends with Geoff."

Aden halted and shook his head.

"No way," he said.

"Aden, stop being a baby," Joey said.

They entered the Surf Club and approached Alf at the bar.

"Hello love," the older man said to Joey. "What can I get you?"

"Two nice, cold beers please, Alf," Joey said. "And for you to tell Aden that he's being a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!" Aden protested.

"What's he being a baby about?" Alf asked.

"He and Geoff are squabbling like an old married couple," Joey explained. "And it nearly got Aden killed."

"Killed?" Alf asked, alarmed.

Aden shook his head and told the bar owner that it was a long story. He produced their beers and Joey handed over some cash before heading over to a table.

"Listen, in all seriousness," she said. "I'm sorry about my part in it. I should have been nicer to you before. I know you were only trying to help."

"Will you talk to me about it now?" he asked.

Joey sighed and twirled her beer bottle around before beginning to pick at the label. Several moments of silence ensured. Aden smirked.

"You know, peeling bottle labels is a sign of sexual frustration!" he remarked.

Joey laughed.

"If you knew what I'd got up to this lunch time, you wouldn't even think about making that kind of comment!" she said.

Aden's eyebrows shot up.

"You went at it on your lunch break?" he asked.

"Regularly," Joey grinned, hoping Charlie wouldn't mind her sharing this kind of thing with her best friend.

Aden offered a smile that looked a little like a leer.

"Have I mentioned how hot the idea of lesbian sex is?" Aden asked.

"Bet it's not as hot as it is in reality!"

"Seriously, Jo, you're killing me!" Aden laughed. "And doing a damn good job of distracting me from my question."

"Question?" Joey asked innocently.

He looked at her seriously.

"You can't go below deck, can you?"

"I think I just said I could!" Joey said, smiling cheekily.

Their eyes met and she sighed heavily. She began attacking her bottle again.

"I just... it's where _it _happened and I just... I just can't," she admitted. "I know I'm a coward and it's stupid but..."

"It's not stupid," Aden said. "You were right before. I've never been able to handle going back to where... Honestly, Joey, if you'd known me before, if you'd have known the person I was when I was dealing with all that stuff. I mean, you know what I did to my Dad, don't you?"

Joey nodded and reached out to hold his hand.

"What I mean is, I understand how hard it is to deal with certain things," he said, appreciating her comfort. "And I'm not trying to criticise you. I just want to help."

"Thank you," Joey said honestly.

She looked up as Charlie approached them. Charlie observed their joined hands.

"Not turning, are you?" she quipped.

Joey giggled and dropped Aden's hand in order to hug her girlfriend.

"I've only got eyes for you," she said sweetly.

"Seriously, am I interrupting?" Charlie asked when they parted. "I can leave you to it."

"No, no, we're good," Aden said. "Pull up a chair."

Charlie did so and then noticed Joey's beer bottle wrappings. She raised her eyebrows.

"Dissatisfied?" she asked, trying to hide a smirk.

Joey laughed and kissed her.

"I don't think that's possible," she said.

Suddenly Aden's face looked like thunder. Charlie and Joey turned around to see Liam Murphy entering the bar.

"What the hell is he doing back here?" Aden wondered through clenched teeth.

They watched him approach Alf and order a juice. Aden's hand gripped his bottle a little too tightly. Joey touched his arm and told him to calm down. Liam had slept with Belle, he'd got drunk at her funeral and then he'd had a one night stand with Nicole. He was definitely not Aden's favourite person.

"I'm going home," Aden said, standing up.

"Aden, you don't have to..." Joey tried.

But he was already gone. Joey and Charlie exchanged unhappy looks.

"Do you need to go after him?" Charlie asked.

"No," Joey said, shaking her head. "I'll let him cool off."

Charlie nodded.

"So, what did I walk in on?" she asked. "It looked pretty serious."

Joey shrugged and began playing with her bottle again. Charlie moved it out of her reach. Joey made a grab for Aden's instead but always one step ahead, Charlie confiscated and forced Joey to look at her. Sighing heavily, Joey relented.

"I'm having some problems at work," she admitted. "It's... well, you know it's the same trawler that..."

She looked down. Charlie nodded and reached for her hands.

"And I can't seem to venture down... to where it happened. And Aden's noticed and been worrying."

Charlie squeezed Joey's hands gently, wondering why she didn't say anything before.

"I thought if I ignored it then it would just go away but..."

She shrugged.

"I think tomorrow I'm just going to do it," she said. "I have to get over it."

Charlie's heart flooded with compassion. She was grateful that the location of her own assault had been Grant's bedroom, a place she'd never had to venture near again. Having other places that reminded her of him had been bad enough.

"You do know how amazing you're doing, don't you?" she asked.

Joey looked bewildered for a moment.

"The way you've picked your life back up," Charlie said. "The way you cope, the way you've fought for justice..."

Joey shrugged anxiously.

"I'm proud of you, Joey," Charlie said softly.

They kept hold of each other and smiled lovingly.

"Well, I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for you," Joey replied. "I would have given up a long time ago. You're the reason I stayed strong."

Charlie blushed. She thought Joey was giving her far too much credit. She'd only ever done what she thought was the right thing. And it wasn't as if she hadn't gained from it. If she hadn't noticed Joey that day and taken it upon herself to support her, she would have missed out on the best relationship she could ever have had.

"I don't know how much I did really," she said. "But I'm very glad you're here now. With me."

They met in a gentle kiss.

"Speaking of, it's our six month anniversary at the end of the week," she said.

Joey looked surprised and admitted that she hadn't thought Charlie was an anniversary kind of girl. The police officer tried to look offended but it was true. Until Joey, she'd never got to six months before. Relationships tended to end before that, even if only by a few days.

"Well, I never was but then, I've never been in love before so I guess it's made me kind of sappy."

Joey giggled.

"Sappy works for me," she said.

Charlie kissed her and then announced that she needed to use the bathroom. Joey picked up her beer and sat back in her chair, unable to keep from checking Charlie out as she walked away. _I really do have the hottest girlfriend ever_, she thought to herself. She looked up to see a handsome blonde boy in front of her. He smiled.

"Hi," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Romeo."

At the bar, Liam shifted to watch them with interest. Joey laughed.

"Seriously?" she asked. "I just finished playing Juliet in the play."

Romeo looked confused for a moment but sat down in Charlie's seat.

"What's your real name, Juliet?" he asked.

"Joey," she replied. "Are you new in town?"

"Yep," he said. "I just arrived today and I'm absolutely overwhelmed by just how many beautiful women there are in this town. Especially you."

"There's definitely women hotter than me around here," Joey said, thinking of Charlie. "One in particular."

"I doubt it," Romeo said. "You're definitely the most beautiful..."

"No, seriously," Joey said, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being chatted up. "Charlie is the most beautiful woman on the planet, let alone in Summer Bay, I mean..."

Liam chuckled to himself, wondering who was more clueless, the guy or the girl.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"She has a girlfriend," said a female voice behind him.

Romeo leapt up like he'd been shot. Liam laughed loudly as Charlie took her seat back and took a possessive hold of Joey's hand. Romeo's eyes widened and he eyed the two of them.

"That is so awesome!" he said.

Joey tried not to laugh. Charlie glared at him.

"You can go now," she said.

Romeo backed off and spotted Liam, the guy who had given him a lift into town at the bar. He headed over and took a stool.

"How hot are those two?" he exclaimed.

Charlie continued to pout as she turned back to Joey.

"Who knew you could get so butch?" Joey teased.

Charlie continued to sulk. Joey began to play with Charlie's fingers. It sent a rush of pleasure through Charlie.

"I don't like it when other people hit on you," she said.

"I think he was just being friendly," Joey said, peering at the stranger.

"You are so innocent," Charlie chuckled.

"What?"

Charlie lifted their hands and kissed Joey's fingertips.

"He was hitting on you," she said. "I am one thousand per cent sure."

"But..."

"No buts."

Joey sighed, wishing she could be good at signals. It just never occurred to her that anyone could find her attractive. It had been a huge shock the day she and Charlie had first kissed. She'd certainly never thought someone as amazing as Charlie could feel that way about her. Charlie leant in and kissed her lips.

"I feel the need to go home and corrupt you," she said.

Joey grinned and hauled Charlie to her feet.

"Now I know what that means!" she declared, almost dragging her out of the Surf Club.


	110. Chapter 110

_Sorry for disappearing on you. Please bear with me while I catch up on updates. Here is Saturday's instalment. This fic is getting pretty dark at the moment so this, along with the last chapter, should hopefully provide some light relief! Enjoy! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Ten**

It was dinner time and Charlie was busy cooking when Joey arrived home. She'd gone for a drink with Aden after work and was now very hungry. Charlie greeted her with a kiss and then guided her into a chair before putting a plate of pasta in front of her.

"I smell of fish," Joey complained.

"I'm used to it," Charlie smirked. "Eat before it gets cold."

Joey nodded, needing no further encouragement to tuck in.

"No Leah or Ruby tonight?" she asked between mouthfuls.

"Leah and VJ have gone to Stella's and Ruby's out with Xavier," Charlie explained.

The last part of her sentence made her sad. She missed Ruby so much and craved the relationship they had once had. Even though she had moved back in, it felt like part of her wasn't really there. Charlie had hoped so much for them to fix things between them but every interaction felt awkward and difficult now.

"Well, maybe me, you and Rubes could do something nice at the weekend," Joey suggested. "Or maybe just you and Ruby..."  
"I need you," Charlie said quickly.

Joey smiled and touched Charlie's hand.

"I'll be there for whatever you need me for," she promised.

Charlie smiled her gratitude.

"So, how was your day?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Joey said cheerfully.

Charlie loved the way she was always so perky about everything. Just being around Joey made her happy. Even with all she had been through, she had such a positive outlook on life. It was something to be proud of.

"Well, you know pretty much any day out on the trawler is a good day in my book," Joey said. "At least, it is now that I'm out there with Aden and Geoff. I know I can trust my boys!"

Charlie chuckled.

"And did you manage to...?"

She made a running gesture with her fingers. Joey nodded and announced that she had stayed below deck for a whole three seconds, which she was sure was better than nothing at all.

"How's Aden doing?" she asked.

"Every day is a struggle," Joey admitted. "But he's getting there. He's doing his best. But to be honest, I don't know if he'll ever really recover. Belle was his life. He shared so much with her, he loves her with his whole heart and... how do you move on from that? At least with a break up or something, you know the person you love is still out there, still safe and well and you have hope that you might get the chance to be with them again. Death is so permanent... it's so... How do you cope with that? With your partner, the person you planned on sharing your life with..."

She shook her head sadly.

"Maybe we should make a pact that neither of us dies!" she grinned.

Charlie giggled.

"I don't think that'll work," she said.

"Oh, it totally could. If you just promise never to die and leave me... well, then you can't break a promise!"

Charlie put her fork down and kissed her.

"I love you so much," she said affectionately.

Joey kissed her again.

"I love you too," she said.

They resumed eating. Joey looked suddenly thoughtful.

"Speaking of love, can I ask your advice about something?" she asked.

"Sure" Charlie said.

"It's about Nicole."

"Nicole?"

Joey nodded before awkwardly explaining the teenager's obsession with Sid, a married older man.

"She's going to get hurt," Joey concluded. "And I just... I feel like I need to do something but I don't know what."

Charlie swallowed another forkful of pasta and then sipped her orange juice.

"Maybe you should tell Miles," she said.

"She'd kill me!" Joey protested.

"Not if you promise to live forever and never leave me," Charlie smirked.

Joey giggled and sipped her own orange juice.

"Nicole is under Miles and Kirsty's care," Charlie said. "They need to know what she's getting up to so that they can help her. And Miles is a lovely guy. He's a sweetheart. I'm sure he'll react well and help her realise that chasing after married men isn't a good idea."

Joey nodded thoughtfully.

"He does seem like a nice guy," she agreed. "I don't really know him that well."

"He's lovely," Charlie confirmed.

Joey raised her eyebrows.

"Last year, there was a teenage rape victim called Melody. She ran away to Melbourne and Miles and I went after her to bring her home," Charlie explained.

Then she blushed. Joey noticed.

"And...?"

"And we kissed," Charlie admitted. "I'm still not entirely sure how it happened."

"Well, usually, you lean in and..."

She leant in and kissed Charlie, smiling proudly. Charlie laughed and kissed her back.

"Did you date?" Joey asked.

"Goodness, no!" Charlie said. "It was this really awkward, spontaneous kiss that should never have happened. We laughed about it afterwards. He knew I was vulnerable at the time. I'd split up with Roman and I wasn't really in a very good place. But he was so sweet. He was a perfect gentleman. There was never even a question about him taking advantage."

"Better than Angelo," Joey muttered.

"Joey..."

"Don't think I've forgiven him for the other week," she said. "Not that I've forgiven myself either but still..."

"Angelo acts before he thinks," Charlie said. "And I'm sure in his head, it wasn't meant to come out like it did."

"What, 'have sex with me or I'll send you to jail'?" Joey quipped.

Charlie sighed.

"And come to think of it, weren't you in just as bad a place when you slept with him the first time as you were when you kissed Miles?" Joey asked.

Charlie had already recounted the story of VJ, Annie and a storm drain and how she'd ended up with Angelo the same night.

"Well, yeah..." Charlie admitted. "But he was in a bad place too. I don't think..."

"I don't think he's a nice man," Joey said firmly. "And the fact that he's so desperately in love with you, doesn't help."

"I can't help being so loveable!" Charlie giggled.

Joey grinned.

"No," she said. "I guess you can't. And I definitely see what he sees in you. But still..."

Charlie pushed their empty plates away and drew Joey a little closer. She kissed her and firmly stated that she didn't want to talk about Angelo anymore.


	111. Chapter 111

_You know when you start your week and then it ends up resembling nothing like you planned? Well, that's what happened to me. It was just crisis after crisis so here is what should have been Tuesday's update. I will be back with more... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Eleven**

The following day, Joey used her lunch break to meet up with Miles at the caravan park. He was surprised to see her. They liked each other but didn't really know each other so well.

"I'm thinking you're not just here because you love my company," he said, noting her serious expression.

Joey smiled guiltily and sipped her tea.

"It's about Nicole," she said.

Miles pulled a face and tiredly asked what the teenager had done now.

"She's having a bit of a thing with Sid."

"Sid?" Miles asked, reeling through school students and not recalling anyone by that name.

"The Doctor," Joey added.

Miles's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, alarmed.

"I don't know exactly what's going on but I'm worried about her. Aden is too. And so is Charlie."

Miles sighed and leant back in his chair, wondering what on earth to do.

* * *

Charlie and Ruby had arranged to have lunch together at the Diner. The pair felt like they had been doing fairly well recently and moving back in together had been a big step. Things were slowly becoming less awkward although Charlie was still refusing to talk about what had happened with Grant, which was frustrating for her daughter. She'd turned to Geoff in the end and shared the whole story. He'd been shocked but understanding and had promised to keep it and the fact that he knew about it, a secret, for which she was grateful.

"So, what are your weekend plans?" Ruby asked.

Charlie smiled broadly.

"Well, it's mine and Joey's six month anniversary today," she said proudly. "So we're catching a taxi and I'm taking her for dinner and to the theatre."

Ruby smiled. She was happy to see Charlie so in love.

"Does that make you the man?" she teased.

Charlie snorted with laughter. Once upon a time that kind of joke would have been abhorrent to her but now she just found it funny.

"I think the point of a lesbian relationship is that there _are _no men!" she pointed out before popping a chip in her mouth.

Ruby laughed and sipped her juice. Suddenly she looked thoughtful.

"What?" Charlie asked, catching on.

"Have you ever celebrated a six month before?" she asked.

Charlie coloured and focussed on her food before quietly admitting that she'd barely ever celebrated one month before. Relationships really hadn't been her forte so far. Fortunately, all of that had changed since meeting Joey. Now, for the first time in her life, Charlie was looking towards a future with someone by her side. She was planning on marriage and kids, living together in their own house, having pets and holidays together. And rather than filling her with any kind of fear, Charlie was desperately looking forward to it.

"I'm really happy that you've found someone you love so much, Charlie," Ruby said. "And that Joey loves you just as much. It's different. It's nice. I'm proud of you."

Charlie smiled, feeling genuinely touched. Tender moments between the pair were fairly rare now and she was grateful for everything she got.

"Joey's the most special person I've ever known," she said happily. "I've finally found my soul mate."

* * *

Joey returned to the trawler after seeing Miles. He had made them some sandwiches in gratitude for warning him about what was going on with Nicole. Joey had asked that he keep quiet about her interference if possible as she didn't want to fall out with her. She didn't want Nicole to think that she couldn't be trusted.

"How did it go with Miles?" Aden asked immediately.

He too had been worried about Nicole and Sid. He didn't trust the guy not to take advantage of his friend and he felt bad for not having protected her in the past. He'd talked to her himself but she'd been cagey about the whole thing and then confessed to having had a one night stand with Liam once before, a few months back. Aden had been horrified. He hated the guy anyway, largely because of his history with Belle, the love of Aden's life. To think that he had now used Nicole was heartbreaking. And it looked, unfortunately, like Liam Murphy was here to stay. Aden had heard on the grapevine that he had bought a house and was doing it up. The idea made Aden sick. He didn't want him around – especially if he was going to go after Nicole again. She had enough problems.

"Yeah, it went okay," Joey said. "Miles hasn't quite decided what he's going to do about it yet but at least he knows. Maybe he can help her."

"I hope so," Aden said.

"Help her with what?" Geoff asked, having caught only a bit of the conversation.

"None of your business," Aden snapped.

"Aden!" Joey scolded.

He apologised quietly.

"What's wrong with Nicole?" Geoff asked, genuinely worried.

Neither Aden nor Joey looked sure of telling him.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Nicole's my friend, not to mention my ex-girlfriend. If she's in trouble, I want to help."

"She just looks like she's mixing with the wrong kind of guys at the moment," Joey explained. "But I've told Miles – something she must _never _know if I want to live another day – and hopefully he'll sort it out."

Geoff nodded, still worried. The three of them got on with their work.

* * *

Charlie glided back into the office in a good mood. Things finally felt like they were going right for her. Grant had got the message and retreated back to the city, Ruby had moved back home and they had even got to the stage where they could have nice lunches together and she was just about to celebrate her first six month anniversary ever – and with the beautiful Joey Collins of all people. That made her so very happy. Watson noticed.

"What's making you so cheerful?" the Constable asked.

Charlie leant against the counter, still smiling.

"What can I say?" she grinned. "Life is pretty damn good right now."

"I wish you'd tell him," Watson commented, nodding towards Angelo just as he punched his fist on the desk in frustration.

Charlie wandered over and asked him if he was okay. He rubbed his temples and looked at her. Charlie was surprised to find how tired he looked and how many bags he had under his eyes.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Just... work," he said.

"Can I help?"

He shook his head. Deciding not to insist, Charlie turned to head into her office. He called her back.

"Could we go for a drink or something tonight?" he asked.

"I can't," Charlie said.

"Just as friends," he added hopefully. "Things are so stressful right now. It would help if I had someone to talk to."

"Like I said before, book an appointment," Charlie told him, backing into her office. "I'm busy tonight. Six month anniversary. And after... well, you know... I really don't want to socialise with you anymore."

She left him more frustrated than ever and deeply regretting trying to push too far when he went to visit her at home.

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table in a particularly nice restaurant, Charlie and Joey were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Having tucked into their starters and mains, the couple were now pondering dessert before they had to be at the theatre. They were going to see their old drama class putting on their version of _The Wizard of Oz_. Charlie and Joey had been invited to join them but what with everything going on with Grant and Ruby, it had been too much, although they were hoping to be part of the next production. And they were looking forward to seeing their friends again. Ordering ice cream to share, Charlie and Joey sent the waitress off. Charlie turned to look at Joey more seriously.

"I bought you a present," she said a little shyly. "You don't have to wear it or anything and the more I think about it, the more dumb I think it is but I guess I may as well give it you anyway so... but don't feel obliged to..."

"Charlie," Joey said, cutting into her rambling. "Whatever you've got me, I'm sure it's lovely."

They smiled at each over before Charlie dug into the handbag and presented Joey with a jewellery box. Joey opened it up and couldn't help but smile. On the cushion was a silver necklace. And on the chain were two letters, joined together – CJ. She looked at it and then at Charlie who looked terribly nervous.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It's lame," Charlie said unhappily. "It seemed like such a good idea at the time but..."

"It's beautiful," Joey said firmly. "I love it."

Charlie smiled happily and watched Joey lift it out.

"Will you help me?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded and came to stand in front of her. Joey handed the necklace over and Joey lifted her hair so that Charlie could connect the clasp. She centred the letters and smiled.

"It looks good on you," she beamed.

"Thank you," Joey replied, leaning in for a kiss.

Charlie blushed and returned to her seat a little shyly, mumbling something about not really knowing anniversary etiquette and that she hoped she'd got it right.

"You got it perfect," Joey said.

She dug into her own bag and offered out a few wrapped presents. Shyly, she offered them out to her. She'd bought her a CD by Blanche Dubois containing the soundtrack to the first moment they'd realised they were falling for each other. She'd bought a DVD of _Ghosts of Girlfriend's Past_, the first movie they had ever seen together. And she'd put together a photo frame of the first picture they'd had together. Now she was feeling self-conscious but Charlie was smiling.

"Are they okay?" Joey asked. "I mean, they're not as special as what you got me but..."

"They're perfect," Charlie said.

She lifted her wine glass.

"Here's the next six months," she said. "And beyond."

Joey tapped her glass against Charlie's.

"Six months and beyond," she said.


	112. Chapter 112

_I feel like I don't say thank you enough so thank you, all of you, for all the time you take to read these stories and all the reviews. It means so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm afraid that the sappy times are over, at least for a short while but I can firmly promise that Charlie and Joey will stay intact as a strong, bonded unit. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Twelve**

The next day, Joey sent Charlie and Ruby off into town to go shopping together and spend some time bonding. The girls were trying their best but it was plain for the world to see that their relationship was not the thriving one it had once been. Both wanted it to work but so many things had been said and done that both of them were nursing broken hearts. Sitting outside in the sunshine to eat lunch together, Charlie gazed longingly at her daughter.

"Charlie," Ruby said seriously.

Charlie offered her full attention and stopped fiddling with her glass.

"Are we ever going to talk about what happened?"

Charlie sighed and licked her lips. She was aware that Ruby wanted to talk about that night where Grant had unwittingly admitted to raping Charlie. The night she had attacked him.

"Rubes, I don't really think there's much to talk about," she said.

"He admitted it, Charlie. We could... we could press charges and..."

"He didn't say the words," Charlie pointed out. "And anything he did say... Ruby, he was tied up. I'd tortured him. I don't know if I would have even stopped there if you and Joey hadn't shown up."

"Charlie, don't say that. You're not a killer. You could never be a killer. Of course you would have stopped," Ruby said firmly.

Charlie licked her lips and hoped she was right.

"I want you to press charges," the younger girl said.

Charlie shook her head and protested that she couldn't.

"I've ruined any chance of that now," she said. "I'm sorry, Ruby."

"If you knew you were ruining a chance for justice, then why did you do it?" Ruby wanted to know.

They looked up as a waiter placed their food in front of them. They thanked him and then turned back to each other. Ruby searched Charlie's face for some kind of answer.

"I did it for you," Charlie said quietly.

Ruby's hand paused as it took her sandwich to her lips.

"For me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to prove to you what happened," Charlie said. "You didn't believe me and I..."

She ran out of words and looked down.

"What about getting justice?" Ruby asked.

"It's too late for that now. The best we can hope for is that Grant leaves us alone. And at least Joey got justice for what happened to her. That counts for something, right? I couldn't save myself but I hope I helped save her."

She swallowed.

"I guess," Ruby said, but she sounded unhappy. "At least Robbo going to jail is something. Joey means a lot to me. You both do. And I wish I could move past all this. I wish we could get back to normal."

"Can't we?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Ruby admitted.

* * *

Joey emerged from the sea feeling refreshed. Aden bounded after her and couldn't quite help checking her out. It surprised him. Joey was his best friend. And he hadn't noticed any other women since Belle had died. He felt lost without her. But days like this with Joey, which were completely platonic, made his life feel that little bit better. Sometimes he worried that he would forget Belle somehow or sully her memory, as he picked his life back up. He was enjoying working on the trawler and had learnt to really appreciate friends like Joey and Nicole. He even appreciated Geoff. But did that meant the pain of losing his wife was lessening? Or was he just learning to cope better? It was a question he didn't quite know how to answer. Flopping down on his towel, he watched Joey dry off and sit beside him.

"Now, that was a good swim," Joey said.

Aden nodded and gazed out to sea.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked gently.

He nodded and changed the subject.

"What's Charlie up to today? I thought this was your weekend of romance."

Joey grinned.

"We had an amazing night last night to celebrate our six months," she said. "And today she's desperately trying to bond with Ruby."

"How's that going?" he asked. "Not so good?"

Joey sighed and lay flat on her towel, looking up at the sky.

"They're both trying their best but... so much has happened."

"Has that Grant guy left you all alone now?"

Joey nodded. She was grateful he had disappeared at least. It made things that little bit easier to cope with.

"I just hope that Charlie and Ruby can get back to something resembling normal," she said.

* * *

Charlie and Ruby were driving back to Summer Bay with the intention of going out to dinner with Joey. But Charlie's girlfriend wasn't answering her phone so they hoped they would find her at home.

"Can we at least tell Dad and Morag what happened?" Ruby asked.

Charlie struggled to retain control of the car as the shock hit her.

"What?" she asked. "No!"

"But..."

"But what, Ruby?" Charlie asked. "How is telling more people going to do anyone any good?"

"It's good to be honest instead of living a lie," Ruby said.

Charlie frowned and so did her daughter. Ruby hadn't meant to sound to sharp and bitter.

"Telling Dad would be dangerous," Charlie pointed out. "The more he deteriorates..."

"Just Morag then?" Ruby requested. "We could ask her what she thinks about pressing charges and telling Dad."

Charlie shook her head but Ruby remained insistent.

"Fine," Charlie snapped tiredly. "We'll tell Morag."

"When?"

"Tomorrow," Charlie said. "We'll go up and visit Dad."

Satisfied, Ruby thanked her.

"Will Joey come?" she asked.

"We can invite her but to be honest, the less she's reminded of what I did, the better."

Ruby eyed her curiously.

"Why?" she asked. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Charlie said.

The less she had to talk about the night she thought Joey had left her, the happier she was.

"Charlie?"

Her mother sighed and focussed on the road.

"After... what happened... Joey freaked. Understandably. She packed a few things and went to spend the night at Aden's."

"What?" Ruby exclaimed, shocked. "I mean, I know you... but he..."

She found she was lost for words.

"Robbo tied her up and tortured her all those months ago," Charlie reminded her. "As much as she's on my side and as much as she loves me, she couldn't help but know what he was going through that night. She felt like she didn't know me and... It didn't last. She came back later that night and everything's fine now."

Ruby nodded.

"Ruby, you haven't told anyone about this, have you?" Charlie asked.

She sighed when Ruby looked suddenly very guilty.

* * *

Joey and Aden were walking up the beach when Joey spotted her girlfriend's car approaching. She waved and Charlie slowed.

"Do you have a radar or something to spot her within a mile?" Aden smirked.

Joey poked her tongue out at him. Charlie pulled up and wound down the window. Joey leant in and kissed her.

"We were just looking for you," Charlie said. "Do you want to go for dinner?"

"I'd love to but I'm not exactly dressed for it," Joey pointed out.

Charlie looked up and down Joey's toned, tanned and bikini clad body. She licked her lips.

"You look pretty good to me," she said.

Joey giggled. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"How about you hop in, we'll head home, you can get dressed and we'll head out again?" Charlie suggested.

Joey nodded eagerly.

"You're welcome to join us, Aden," Charlie told him.

"Oh, great. Yeah. Thanks," he replied. "Meet you at the Diner?"

Charlie nodded, suggesting they reconvene in an hour. Joey hopped into the back of the car and they headed home.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie and Joey reluctantly got ready to go and see Ross and Morag. Joey didn't think telling Morag the truth was a good idea any more than Charlie did but the police officer was desperate to try and make her daughter happy. Ruby jumped into the back of the car with more enthusiasm than either of the other women.

* * *

The afternoon had been nice. The group of five had spent a nice time with Ross, enjoying the sunshine on the little balcony of his hospital room. Between his pension, savings and Morag and Charlie's cash, they were paying through the nose to give him the best kind of care. Joey had also begun chipping in where she could and Ruby was considering getting a job in order to become more independent and useful.

"I'm afraid I have to steal Ross for a little while," the nurse said, poking her head round the door.

The others nodded and Ross left the room with her. Ruby looked expectantly at Charlie, who froze. She really did not want to have to tell Morag what had happened between her and Grant. But, looking at Ruby's determined face, she knew she had to.


	113. Chapter 113

_Okay, today you get two updates because I know for sure, I won't be updating it tomorrow. It's Pride! Woo! Best day of the year! Anyway... here is today's update and I will be back with tomorrows. I hope you enjoy it. I'm afraid it's a bit more of Ruby being a brat but she will be on her way to redemption soonish! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen**

Morag's mouth formed a grim line as she stared between Ruby, Charlie and Joey. Charlie stared right back at her. Ruby looked between them, not entirely sure what she had been expecting or hoping for and Joey looked at the floor. On Ruby's insistence, they had told Morag everything that had happened with Grant and now they were waiting for some kind of response.

"How could you be so foolish?" Morag finally asked.

Charlie chewed her lip.

"I was desperate," she said.

"Desperate enough to break the law and land yourself in jail?"

"He won't tell anyone what happened," Joey said. "Then he'd have all three of us witnessing his confession."

Charlie glanced at her girlfriend. It was a sore subject and not one they had really talked about since that fateful night. The pain of the night they had almost spent apart was too much, at least for now.

"So, if he won't tell then we can press charges against him, right?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Charlie sighed and said it wasn't that simple.

"Morag?" Ruby said imploringly.

"Charlie's right," Morag said. "If she were to press charges now, she could very well end up in jail herself. She kidnapped a man. She tortured him. She made him think he was going to die."

Joey looked further down. Charlie dared to glance at her.

"Even if he was proved to be a rapist, Charlie would be in big trouble," Morag continued.

Ruby looked crestfallen.

"But he needs to pay for what he did," she insisted.

"And he could have," Morag said, fixing Charlie with a glare. "If Charlie hadn't acted so rashly, dangerously and illegally."

Charlie felt terrible, although she was relieved that at least Morag was on her side, in a roundabout kind of way. She was critical but she was backing Charlie up in terms of not going to the police. She couldn't look at Joey. They didn't need a reminder of what had happened and what Charlie had proved herself to be capable of.

* * *

The drive back home was quiet. Charlie flicked the radio on for some kind of distraction. Joey was looking out the window and in the back, Ruby didn't look like she was looking at anything. She looked miserable. Charlie swallowed and hoped that Ruby would accept the situation so they could all move on. She had hoped that bringing it all up again wouldn't push her and Joey away from each other. Joey continued staring out the window, watching the world pass by. They'd been all smiles for Ross but everything felt forced, false and awkward. She looked over at Charlie and saw the crease in her brow and worried expression on her face. She watched as she chewed her lip, her eyes flitting between the road, Joey and the mirror. Reaching out, Joey placed a gentle hand on Charlie's leg. Charlie looked at her in delighted surprise. Joey smiled softly at her. Charlie returned it and then focussed on driving again.

* * *

Grant attempted to check in at the caravan park but was disappointed when Miles turned him away.

"On what grounds?" Grant demanded angrily.

"On the ground of you raping a good friend of mine," Miles said.

Grant began to respond but Miles shut the door in his face. There was no way he was offering any kind of hospitality to a monster like that.

* * *

Ruby was watching television with a blank expression when Charlie approached her to say goodnight. Joey was already tucked up in bed and Charlie wanted to try and make sure everything with Ruby was alright. She sat down beside her and said she was going to bed.

"Okay," Ruby said, not looking at her.

"Ruby..." Charlie ventured.

"What?" Ruby snapped, whipping her around.

"Please, can we just try to move on from this now?"

"You knew Morag would back you up," Ruby accused. "You knew she'd tell you to stay quiet and you knew she'd say not to tell Ross."

"I..."

"You tricked me."

"I didn't mean to..."

Ruby stood up.

"You're a liar, Charlie."

Charlie shrank back.

"All you've ever done, for my whole life, is lie to me. I can't trust you. I can't be around you. I don't even want to live with you anymore. I wish you weren't my sister... or my mother... or whatever the hell you've been pretending to be all this time."

She stormed into her room and slammed the door. Charlie remained on the sofa until Joey approached, having heard the shouting. Gently, Joey put her arms around her and held her close. She kissed the top of her head as Charlie silently cried.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen**

Joey woke up heavy hearted. She looked at Charlie, beginning to stir in the bed beside her. Closing her eyes, she left a wave of sadness and worry wash over her. Before they'd gone to sleep the night before, after a lot of tears and gentle but passionate love making, Charlie had said that she'd come a decision. She couldn't bear the way Ruby looked at her, how she felt about her now. Knowing that the one thing that would make her happy would be for Charlie to formally make a statement against Grant, Charlie had decided that that was what she had to do. Joey had immediately protested. Telling the truth could jeopardise her job and her life. She could be fired or worse, go to jail for kidnapping him. Charlie had pointed out that someone who did kidnap and hurt someone belonged in jail and that she shouldn't see herself as being above the law she worked so hard to uphold. Joey pleaded with her, insisting that Ruby would come round eventually but Charlie was adamant and Joey had realised quickly and unhappily that there was nothing she could do to change her mind.

* * *

Grant woke up in a room at The Sands Hotel. He felt miserable. His wife had thrown him out and refused to let him see the kids. She'd sworn and shouted and told him to go and befriend his _other _daughter. For once, he was at a loss and didn't think he could win her round. Now he was in Summer Bay and didn't quite know what to do next. He wanted to build a relationship with Ruby but Charlie was always going to be a problem. He was determined to find a way to bring her and her little girlfriend down and get them both out of the picture. Now, he just had to figure out how to do it.

* * *

Ruby was up and out early. In her school uniform, she headed for the beach, needing some fresh air and space. She felt so confused about everything still and while half of her was ashamed of talking to Charlie the way she had, half of her felt justified. If Charlie hadn't lied about everything, if she hadn't made so many damn mistakes then they wouldn't be in this mess.

"It's not her fault she was raped," she admitted sadly, sinking onto the sand.

She buried her face in her hands and took several deep breaths.

* * *

Charlie dropped Joey at work and kissed her passionately goodbye, as if it was the last time. She hoped it wouldn't be but she knew she was treading on dangerous ground by going ahead with getting justice for herself, the women she'd met in the city and for Ruby and any other woman or man who had been subjected to the kind of violence they had endured. Taking a deep breath, she continued onto the station.

* * *

Xavier was on his way to school, walking along the beach front when he spotted the familiar figure of his girlfriend sitting on the stand. Wondering what sort of reception he would get, he approached and sat beside her, asking if she was okay. She nodded but didn't look at him.

"Just Charlie stuff," she said.

"Not getting along?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I said some really hurtful things to her last night and I don't know if I can ever take them back."

He sighed. He knew only too well that Ruby could be hurtful and selfish. It was a side to her that he had never seen before now. It shocked him every time it came out.

"Well, what did you say?" he asked.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She shook her head again and said she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Grant entered the Diner and ignored the way a few of the regulars had looked at him. It was common knowledge that Charlie was accusing him of rape and a lot of people had seen her go for him the other day. Approaching the counter, he ordered a coffee and was about to take a seat when he spotted Angelo nursing a coffee of his own in the corner. He headed over and sat down at his table without asking permission.

"I don't want company," the policeman snapped.

"Tough," Grant replied. "You did me a disservice the other week by not letting me make that complaint against Charlie."

"I didn't stop you going to the station," Angelo replied. "I was off duty. And I don't exactly want to hear you spewing crap about someone I care about."

Grant sat back and studied Angelo's expression.

"You're in love with her," he realised.

* * *

Joey felt lost as she, Aden and Geoff sailed out to sea. Her best friend noticed quickly but she didn't feel able to tell him. Sharing what Charlie had done to Grant would only cause trouble. She needed someone to talk to but she was afraid of letting Charlie down when she needed her.

* * *

Charlie exhaled loudly when she put the phone down. It had taken a hell of a lot of negotiation but she had just about managed to convince Grant's other two victims to press charges. The statements that she'd collected from them were now officially allowed to be put into evidence. Charlie was glad that she was getting somewhere. She wanted Grant to go to jail for what he had done to them and probably to several other people. She just wished she didn't have to sacrifice herself to do it.

* * *

Angelo left the Diner quickly. Grant followed, forcing a continuation of the conversation on him.

"So, you're into her, hey?" Grant said. "Shame she's a lesbian. Although, there are ways around it."

He stopped smirking when Angelo whirled around, grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the outer wall of the Diner. Grant struggled to catch his breath.

"You'd better shut your mouth now," Angelo warned.

"Why? Are you afraid of people finding out?" Grant asked.

"Charlie knows exactly how I feel about her," Angelo said. "But this is nothing to do with you."

Grant grinned and didn't bother to struggle.

"Is it frustrating?" he asked. "Seeing her swan around town with that hot little bitch she's sleeping with?"

Angelo just glared.

"I bet she led you on the same way she did with me," Grant said.

Angelo dropped away and let Grant go.

"Don't ever compare me to you," he said. "Or I swear I'll do what Charlie couldn't."

Grant rearranged his shirt and jacket and ran his hands through his greasy hair.

"And what's that?" he asked.

Angelo stepped in.

"I'll fucking kill you," he said darkly.

* * *

At lunch time, Charlie met Joey and drove her out and away from Summer Bay to get some space and privacy. Sitting at their table, waiting for their meal, Charlie explained that she had managed to get both girls to make official statements and press on with the case against Grant. Joey tried to be enthusiastic but all she could worry about was something happening to Charlie. What if Grant pressed charges against her? What if she got into trouble? What if Charlie ended up in jail? How would they cope?

"Hey," Charlie said softly, reading her mind. "We'll cross every bridge when we come to it, one at a time, okay?"

Joey nodded but she felt sad. Reaching out her hand, she took hold of Charlie's.

"I wish you'd change your mind about this," she admitted.

"I can't lose Ruby," Charlie said.

Joey wanted to ask 'what about me?' but she didn't think it was fair. She forced a smile instead and leant in to kiss her.

* * *

Ruby had lunch at the Diner with Xavier, Nicole, Annie, Jai and Romeo but her mind wasn't really there. She knew Xavier was longing for her to tell him everything but she couldn't open up. Her head was full of confusion and she didn't know where to turn. She was uncomfortably aware that she wanted to tell Geoff all about it, and with that came a whole load of guilt.

* * *

Charlie dropped Joey off down at the docks and then headed into work. Watson was stationed at the reception desk and Angelo was buried in paperwork. He looked up and studied her sadly, internally debating over whether to tell her about his altercation with Grant earlier in the day. He watched her head into her office and sighed. He wished there was a way to save her, even though she couldn't bear to be anywhere near him after their most recent incident. He felt sure that if she gave him a chance, he would be able to love and protect her the way she needed. And he was certain that he would do a better job than Joey. She was five years younger, inexperienced and weak. She was a victim and had nothing professional and prestigious going on in her life. He still wondered why Charlie loved her when she could have him. He was a cop, he was a man, he was strong and capable. He loved her and he was desperate to be her everything.

* * *

In her office, Charlie picked up the phone and called Morag. If she was going to proceed, she wanted legal advice and she didn't know anyone who could give her better than her step-mother.

"Hello, Charlie," Morag said pleasantly. "How are you?"

"I'm struggling," Charlie admitted. "Can we talk?"

* * *

Ruby waited down at the docks for Geoff to get off the boat after work. She'd ditched her boyfriend and her friends on the way home from school. All she wanted was to see Geoff and feel comforted by him. Her heart sank when she saw Joey approaching her.

"Hey," Ruby said casually. "I was just waiting for Geoff."

"He's just packing up," Joey said. "So, you're stuck with me for now."

Ruby swallowed.

"What the hell did you think you were doing talking to Charlie like that last night?" Joey demanded.

"I was upset..."

"So upset that she's risking everything, including going to jail, just to make you love her again?"

"I do love her..."

"Well, you're pretty shit at letting her know."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Charlie is compiling a case against Grant. She's deliberately laying herself open to being charged and convicted for what she did. And she's doing it all in some desperate bid to make things up to you."

"I don't want Charlie to go to jail!" Ruby managed.

"Well then for goodness sake, go and tell her that because I can't seem to change her mind."

Without waiting to hear more, Joey turned and stormed back to the boat. Ruby broke into a run on the way to the police station.

* * *

"Charlie, I cannot advise you to press charges against him," Morag said unhappily. "You know he'll just tell his lawyers what happened between you last week. You'll get charged with kidnapping and goodness knows what else. Charlie, you can't do that."

Charlie wiped her eyes and hoped her voice wouldn't give away that she was crying.

"I have to," she said weakly. "If I don't then Ruby and I will never... Maybe a spell in jail will make her realise that she needs me or..."

"It's a big risk to take, Charlie," Morag said. "And what about Joey? Have you told her? Have you thought about her?"

"She knows," Charlie said. "She doesn't like it but what am I meant to do, Morag? Ruby's my daughter."

"And Joey's your girlfriend," Morag said sternly. "She's your partner. Your long term partner. What do you think she's going to do without you? How do you think she'll cope?"

"She could do a hell of a lot better than me," Charlie finally wept. "Me going to jail would just set her free."

"Charlie..." Morag said softly, desperately wondering how she could get through to her.

* * *

"Ruby!"

The teenager stopped when she heard a horribly familiar voice calling her name. She kept on walking until she heard hurried footsteps behind her. Realising that Grant was not going to give up, she stopped and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to talk to you," Grant said. "Can we go for dinner or something?"

"I am not going to dinner with the man who raped my mother," Ruby said firmly.

Suddenly, she hated him. Tears stung her eyes.

"Ruby..."

"I hate you," Ruby said. "I hate you for what you did to her. I hate myself for being born of that kind of violence. And I hate us both for what Charlie's going through right now."

"Ruby, I want a relationship with you..."

"Well, you can't have one!" Ruby snapped. "I never want to see you again. I wish you were dead."

She turned and stormed away.

* * *

Joey stepped off the boat and led the way to the Surf Club. Charlie had texted to say that she was working late so Joey had decided to try and relax by going for a drink with Aden and Geoff. It would be nice to spend more social time with Geoff. She was aware that she and Aden had been a little double act for quite some time and she hoped the younger boy didn't feel left out. She wondered if Ruby would ever do the right thing and break up with Xavier. It was quite clear that she was falling for Geoff and he obviously felt the same way. But then, she hardly understood Ruby's decisions or thought processes anymore. She seemed intent on destroying Charlie. Joey just hoped she didn't succeed.

* * *

Charlie was staring into space when there was a soft knock at her door. Ruby appeared in the doorway and silently took the seat opposite Charlie's desk.

"Have you done it?" the younger girl asked.

"Done what?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Made everything official? The case against Grant?"

Charlie sighed.

"Give me a chance," she pleaded. "It's here, okay? I'm doing it."

"Don't."

Charlie stared at her.

"What?"

"Don't," Ruby repeated.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to risk you going to jail," Ruby said. "I love you and I need you. I want justice but not at your expense."

Charlie continued to stare.

"Charlie, I want to just forget about all of this, okay? I want us to be friends again. Sisters. Maybe one day it'd be more than that... mother and daughter or... I don't know. I can't picture it. But I want us to move on from everything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I doubted you. This whole thing... it's just messed me up so badly and I can't seem to find a way through it. But I want to. And I know that the only way forward is with you, not against you."

Charlie swallowed. She felt like her soul was going to explode.

"Really?" she asked.

"I will never stop feeling hurt about the way you lied to me," Ruby said honestly. "I feel cheated. You could have been a wonderful Mum to me if you'd tried. And I think now I will always wonder what could have been. But it's not your fault, Charlie. I know you did your best. And what happened to you... I just, I can't even imagine how awful that must have been. Even with the picture Joey put into my mind, I know that's not even close to what must have happened, how much it must have hurt, how broken you must have been. I'm sorry for hurting you more. Please can we try again?"

Crying, Charlie stood and rushed to gather her daughter into her arms.


	115. Chapter 115

_Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reading and reviewing you all do. It means more than I can say. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's pretty dark but I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen**

"What was that about?"

Morag turned to find her husband standing behind her, not looking very happy. He folded his arms and waited to hear what Morag had been talking about and with whom.

"That was Charlie," Morag said unhappily. "I have a horrible feeling she's going to do something stupid."

Ross came to sit beside his wife, anxious to hear everything.

* * *

Ruby left Charlie's office, having turned down a lift home. She needed to walk in the fresh air and clear her head. Charlie had said that Joey was out for evening with Aden and she was planning on getting more work done. Heading down to the docks, Ruby sat on the edge. She took her shoes off and dangled her feet in the water. She hoped that she could be true to her word and stick by Charlie now. She hoped that nothing more needed to happen. Perhaps now they could start to move on with their lives, providing they could get rid of Grant for good.

* * *

Joey was drunk. Geoff had long since left her and Aden to it and Joey had no intention of sobering up any time soon. While she knew she would seriously be paying for it in the morning, right now, she wanted to get out of her head and stop worrying. Things felt almost impossible at the moment. Perhaps if she was wasted she'd stop holding back and actually beg Charlie not to be so stupid and to forget about the whole plan to sacrifice herself just to make Ruby happy. She wondered if Charlie's daughter would really do the right thing and make things up with her mother.

* * *

Charlie remained at her desk. The case against Grant was complete, including the statements from Claire and Claudia. She just needed to submit it. If she wanted to. She did want justice. She wanted Grant to pay for what he had done to her and the other girls. But it meant potentially facing jail. She didn't want that. And Joey seemed heartbroken at the idea. And now Ruby had granted forgiveness, she wondered if she could just leave it be now. If Grant was willing to stay away from them, then perhaps they could put this whole matter to rest.

* * *

Angelo was patrolling by himself. He was buried in his mission and getting desperate for a break. While he was absolutely certain that Hugo Austin was behind the human trafficking ring he was investigating, he still didn't have any proof. Martha and Xavier were the two people closest to him but Angelo couldn't get near them. While Martha tolerated him now, Angelo had killed her husband and lied about it. There was no way of befriending her. And Xavier was always with Ruby, who was Charlie's family. And despite his best efforts, Charlie wanted very little to do with him. He blamed Joey for that. He was sure that the trawler manager had some kind of spell over Charlie. If she wasn't around, he was one hundred per cent sure they would have got back together. But Joey didn't like him and Charlie was adamantly spurning his advances. Still, he was going to continue to try. He loved Charlie. He was besotted. He always had been. And he would do anything he could to get her back. As he had once told Aden when Belle had cheated on him, he was a bad loser.

* * *

Grant sat on a bench by the beach and sighed heavily. He rested his head in his hands and wondered what to do next. His wife had kicked him out, he didn't know when he would get to see his kids again, Ruby had rejected him and he was sure Charlie would kill him if she got the chance. Perhaps he ought to just leave and start again. Perhaps the decisions he'd made as a boy were finally coming back to haunt him. He didn't want to go to jail. He'd heard horror stories about what went on in a prison, especially to a man accused of rape. Growling in frustration, he felt suddenly overwhelmed with hate for Charlie. When he'd raped her, he should have killed her and been done with it.

* * *

"Ross!"

Morag stood and hurried after her husband as he charged out of the hospital and into the car park. She chased after him, calling his name. He looked around and headed over to his wife's car. She'd told him that Charlie was preparing to risk prison in order to make Ruby happy and try for justice.

"Ross! Where are you going?" Morag asked.

He climbed into the car.

"I'm going to fix this," he said.

She reached for the door but he locked it from the inside and sped off, leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

* * *

Ruby walked back along the beach with no real intention of going home yet. It was getting late but she wasn't tired. Looking up, she saw Grant in the distance. She glared at him through the dark. She felt sick just seeing his outline. Long gone was her doubt that he had raped Charlie. Now she knew it was true. All those things Joey had told her, all those images she had described of what Charlie had been through plagued her mind. She hated him.

* * *

"What's wrong, Joey?" Aden finally asked.

She had been giggling away for most of the night but the fact that it was masking pain was more than a little obvious.

"Nothing!" Joey lied. "Everything's fine!"

"Is it Charlie?"

Joey surprised them both by promptly bursting into tears.

* * *

Charlie ignored Morag's phone call. She'd finished work and didn't want to be hassled. She would ring her in the morning and tell her what she'd decided. Pulling up outside the Diner, she glanced at the Surf Club and wondered if Joey was still in there with Aden. She was half tempted to go in and see her, maybe take her home and say everything was okay now. Resisting, wanting to give Joey time with her friend, she headed into the restaurant and ordered some take away for dinner.

* * *

Angelo pulled up between the beach and the Diner. He spotted Charlie's car in the car park and wondered where she was. Deciding to sit and wait for her, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Looking up, he saw Ruby sitting on the fence, glaring ahead of her. Then he spotted Grant sitting alone on a bench. He looked at Ruby again and then at Charlie's car. Maybe if he got rid of Grant for her, she might leave Joey and love him instead.

* * *

With fierce determination, Ross drove Morag's car in the direction of Summer Bay. He wasn't supposed to drive. He wasn't really supposed to be out of the hospital these days. His forgetful moments were becoming more regular and he was supposed to be taking care of himself, or at least letting other people take care of him, not seeking revenge.

* * *

In the Surf Club, Joey wiped her eyes and tried to come to her senses. Aden put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Against her better judgement, Joey had told him the whole story and just hoped that it wouldn't get her into trouble with Charlie. But Aden was her best friend and she trusted him. And she was relieved to finally have someone other than Charlie to talk about it all with.

"What am I going to do?" Joey wondered tearfully. "How will I cope if I lose Charlie? How will she cope? Why is she doing this?"

"I guess she thinks she's doing the right thing," Aden said.

"But she's not!" Joey said desperately. "She's not. She's not. She's not."

* * *

Ruby tore herself away from her spot and walked back in the other direction. She couldn't bear to look at such an evil man any longer and was determined to get as far away from him as possible before she did something stupid. Hidden in his car, Angelo watched her go. He turned his attention back to Grant and then noticed Charlie leaving the Diner with a couple of takeaway boxes. He admired her slim form and licked his lips. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Studying her, he watched her begin to climb into her car and then turn back, catching sight of Grant. His phone ringing made him jump. Answering, he sighed when he realised he was being called back to the station. Giving Charlie one more glance, he started the engine again and drove away.

* * *

Grant looked up when he heard someone shouting his name. He saw Charlie coming charging towards him looking furious. He stood up and attempted to act as if he hadn't just lost everything.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Charlie demanded, squaring up to him.

"Sitting and thinking," he replied.

"Well get the fuck out of town," Charlie ordered. "Now. Forever."

"Make me."

Charlie put her hands on her hips, her eyes blazing.

"I will," she said.

He smiled nastily.

"And how are you going to do that?" he wanted to know.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll be arrested on the count of three rapes," Charlie said. "I processed the case this evening and I can assure you that it'll be a long time before you see the light of day again."

"Is that right?" Grant asked, not believing her.

"That's right," Charlie said, unamused.

"Then I'm going to be pressing charges against you too, Charlie," he said. "I'll tell your colleagues exactly what you did to me the other week. And a cop in jail? I would not like to be you!"

"You can tell anyone you like about what happened," Charlie said, not missing a beat. "I'd gladly go to jail if it means getting justice for what happened to me and those other women."

He stared at her, unsure of what to make of her threats.

* * *

Two hours later, Ross Buckton arrived back at the hospital a little sheepishly to his distinctly unimpressed wife, who had, at least declined to inform the nurses of his departure. Back in Summer Bay, Angelo Rosetta was driving around in his patrol car with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Charlie Buckton finished a long, hot shower and checked her reflection before crawling into bed alone. Aden Jeffries let himself into his house and headed into the bathroom to wash his face. Ruby Buckton let herself in and crept up to her bedroom to try and go to sleep. A few minutes later, Joey Collins wobbled in after her, still feeling drunk and uncoordinated. She poked her head around the bedroom door to find Charlie looking like she was asleep. Stripping off, she climbed into bed and spooned her. On the beach, Grant Bledcoe was dead.


	116. Chapter 116

_Okay, so I'm watching Big Brother and it has earned you all a bonus update. I wanted Andrew in the final and I wanted Corin out and it's happened. I know a few weeks ago, I was glad Corin was still in and I have this horrible feeling that I do still like her because she really is so funny but... she treated her girlfriend with much disrespect so, I have been anti-Corin for a while now! I keep waiting for her to redeem herself. She kind of did in the interview with Queen Davina. Kind of. Anyway, enough Big Brother rambles... here is your chapter and you may thank the Great British Public for it! I hope you like it. Thank you all for your support. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen**

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Morag screeched when her husband arrived back.

He was sweaty and dirty and had the vacant expression on his face that said he was battling with his memory. He surprised her when he burst into tears and fell into her arms.

* * *

Charlie moaned when she felt Joey snuggle up to her. Her eyes flashed open and she turned to kiss her. Joey smiled and returned her kiss.

"You stink of beer," Charlie complained.

Joey apologised and snuggled up close.

"Did you have a good night?" she asked.

"Not especially," Joey admitted. "It was nice to see Aden but I don't think drowning my sorrows is really my style."

"Were your sorrows about me confessing?" Charlie asked.

Joey sighed heavily and nodded in the dark. She rested her body atop Charlie's and was comforted by her arms around her.

"I'm not going to do it," Charlie said.

"Seriously?" Joey asked, jerking her head up.

"There's no need," Charlie told her. "I talked things through with Ruby and... well, I got rid of Grant for good tonight."

* * *

Aden lay in his underwear on top of his bed sheets and gazed up at the dark ceiling. Hearing everything that Charlie had been through at the hands of Grant Bledcoe, had hit him hard. And learning everything she had done recently in retaliation was all too familiar. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his grandfather. Then he saw himself at the point of nearly killing his father. He could so easily have gone through with it. He understood Charlie's plight too well. With everything coming back, it was too much to bear.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Joey asked curiously.

"He won't be bothering us again," Charlie said certainly. "There's no way he'll be able to wreck our lives again. We're free."

Joey rolled onto her side and took Charlie's hand. She was perplexed as to how Charlie thought she'd got rid of him.

"Let's just put it this way," Charlie said. "He's got no bargaining chips left."

Joey smiled. The idea of Grant Bledcoe being gone, warmed her heart. She leant in and kissed her girlfriend. Their bodies melted together in the dark.

* * *

Ruby lay in her room, completely unable to sleep. Her mind was full of Grant and Charlie and Joey. It was too much for her. Wondering if Charlie might still be awake even at this horrible hour, she crept down the stairs. She approached Charlie's door and then sighed when she heard the distinct sound of kissing and the odd moan.

"At least they're happy," she sighed to herself before heading into the kitchen for a glass of water.

* * *

"If you've been drinking and I haven't, does this mean I'm taking advantage of you?" Charlie smirked.

Joey giggled and told her that she could take as much of an advantage of her as she liked. Lying back against the pillows, with most of her clothes on the floor she succumbed to Charlie's every naughty wish.

* * *

Alf had stayed late at the Surf Club in order to do the books while he wouldn't be disturbed. Leaving the establishment he headed toward his car in order to drive home. Pausing, he saw a shape on the beach. It looked like a person lying on the sand.

"Hello?" he called.

There was no reply. Sighing grumpily, he headed towards the figure.

"Flamin' tourists!" he complained. "Listen, you can't sleep here! You'll get washed away. You..."

His words stuck in his throat. The man on the beach was dead.

* * *

Angelo sat in his car down at the docks, sipping coffee and considering calling it a night. When he'd accepted this deal, he'd just been thrilled to be free and cleared of Jack's death. The responsibility would always remain but he was grateful not to have suffered serious punishment. However, nothing had really turned out as well as he'd hoped. He hadn't managed to win Charlie back, although he knew he would keep trying. And the case wasn't exciting. It mostly just involved a lot of sitting around on his own. He supposed he had hoped maybe Charlie would come in on it with him. But no, he was alone. Just about to head home for the night, he stopped to answer his phone.

* * *

Charlie and Joey kissed tenderly, their love making at least temporarily over. Curled up in each other's arms, they both felt happier than they had for a long time, back before the whole truth about Ruby had come out and before Grant had come back into their lives. More than once, Joey had cursed her brother for hitting Charlie with that car. Their whole lives had changed that day. But perhaps there was a way forward now. Perhaps they would be alright. The phone ringing interrupted their intimacy. Joey moaned and protested as Charlie stretched out to answer her mobile. She tried not to get distracted as Joey began to nuzzle her breasts, pausing only when she realised how serious Charlie had become.

"I'll be right there," she heard her say.

She hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's been murdered," Charlie told her.

* * *

Ross and Morag lay side by side in bed. He hadn't spoken to her about what had happened in their time apart. To be honest, he didn't really remember. There had been a lot of driving and a lot of sorrow but now all he wanted to do was sleep. Restlessly, Morag stared out of the window, wondering where her husband had gone. So many times, she wondered where her husband went when she couldn't reach him.

* * *

"Rubes!" Joey said, surprised to find her girlfriend's daughter sitting at the kitchen table nursing a hot chocolate. "What are you doing up? It's two a.m."

"Couldn't sleep," Ruby said.

Her voice sounded sad. Joey eyed her worriedly and then proceeded to make a flask of coffee for Charlie to head out to work with.

"What are you doing up?" Ruby asked, hoping for a non-graphic answer.

"Charlie's been called into work," Joey explained.

"At this time?"

"Some guy's been murdered," Joey said.

She sounded calm but the idea gave her the shivers and she wasn't desperately fine with sending her girlfriend out to the scene. But she had long ago been forced to accept that dangerous situations were a necessary part of her job.

"Murdered?" Ruby squeaked with wide eyes. "Who? What happened?"

Joey shrugged. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know the details. Charlie appeared, dressing in her uniform and dragging her hair into a ponytail. Joey kissed her and handed the thermos over.

"Thanks," Charlie said. "I don't know when I'll be back."

She turned to see Ruby sitting meekly at the table, having gone a little pale at the news.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Ruby nodded and waved briefly as Charlie headed out the door and to her car. Once alone, Joey made a hot chocolate of her own and came to sit beside Ruby.

"So, what are you really doing up so late?" she asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Ruby said. "You know, with everything that's gone on."

"Charlie said you spoke to her," Joey said. "She's not going to confess."

Ruby nodded. Joey thanked her.

"Are things better between you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Joey said happily. "I feel like things are finally perfect again. And I don't know what she's done exactly but Charlie is absolutely certain that Grant isn't going to be around anymore. That's pretty awesome, hey?"

Ruby nodded and sipped her drink.

"I'm glad," she said. "I hope everything will be okay now."

* * *

Charlie arrived down at the beach to find it already swarming with police. She approached Watson who looked a little pale, even in the dark. Then she glanced up at Angelo who was standing over the body, taking notes and looking grim.

"Why is my number one suspect attending my crime scene?" said voice that was far too cheerful for this time of the morning.

Every turned to stare at the suited Detective who breezed towards them. He stopped right in front of Charlie and looked her up and down.

"Senior Constable Buckton?" he asked.

"Yes? What's that got to do with you?" Charlie snapped rudely.

"You're my suspect," he replied simply.

Her mind was awash with confusion.

"What are you...?"

"Charlie," Angelo said behind her. "The victim is Grant Bledcoe."


	117. Chapter 117

_Yay for the right person winning Big Brother! Hooray! And for you, my lovely people, here is a celebratory extra chapter. I hope you enjoy it. All my love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen**

Charlie's head began to spin as she attempted to process the news that Angelo had delivered. She turned and peered over at the body and felt sick.

"So, suspect number one," the Detective said far too cheerfully. "Shall we go to the station and have a chat while your colleagues examine my crime scene?"

Charlie stared at him, barely registering what he was saying.

"I don't..."

"She didn't do anything," Angelo said protectively, stepping up beside her.

Robertson looked him up and down.

"Who are you?" he asked. "The boyfriend?"

Angelo couldn't help but smile, although he frowned when Charlie objected. Robertson noticed.

"But you want to be," he commented. "Interesting. I'll talk to you later. For now, away from my crime scene – just in case you become a suspect."

Charlie and Angelo merely stared at him as he approached Watson.

"You're not connected to this case in some kind of personal way, are you?" he asked.

She looked startled and shook her head.

"Good. You can be my honest cop. My right hand woman. You stay here and crack on and then come to the station when you're done. I'm taking Mr and Mrs Suspect back to the station."

He turned back to Charlie and Angelo.

"Can I trust you both to follow me in your cars?" he asked.

* * *

Neither Ruby nor Joey felt terribly able to sleep so they stayed up in the lounge with hot chocolate and chatted.

"Charlie's glad you've come home," Joey said.

"She sounded more excited when _you _got in tonight!" Ruby smirked.

Joey blushed and silently wondered how she knew what they'd been up to.

"I couldn't sleep so I was going to knock for some company but I heard lots of moaning so I left you to it!"

Joey's blush deepened and she cleared her throat several times.

"Don't worry," Ruby teased. "I do know you guys... you know."

Both women giggled.

"Joey, how many people have you been with?" Ruby asked.

"Uh..."

The questioned caught her off guard.

"Three," she finally said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering. I... well, you know I slept with Xavier."

Joey nodded. Charlie had been less than impressed and very vocal about it.

"Well... well, I thought I'd only ever be with him. I thought he'd be my first, my last, my everything, you know? But now..."

She sighed heavily.

"I feel really lucky to have him," she said. "But I kind of..."

"Don't want him anymore?" Joey suggested.

Ruby nodded.

"That's really terrible, isn't it?"

"Rubes, you can't help who you fall in and out of love with," Joey reasoned. "The terrible thing is if you drag it out and string him along. If you feel like you don't want to be with him anymore then you need to be honest. You need to tell him what's going on in your head."

Ruby nodded.

"Thanks," she said.

"What for?"

"Being so good to me after everything that's happened."

Joey smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You're my family, Ruby. I know we're not in the most conventional situation in the world but Charlie and I love you so much. I'll admit that I've been mad at you. I've watched Charlie breaking her heart over all this but you came good in the end. I really feel like there's a way forward now. For all of us. Together."

* * *

Charlie sat in the interview room, facing Detective Robertson.

"So, what have you been up to tonight, Senior Constable Buckton?" Robert asked.

"I worked. I grabbed some takeout from the Diner. And then I went home," Charlie said. "I stayed there until I got called to the scene."

"Got any witnesses?"

"Well, everyone at the Diner," Charlie said. "My colleagues at work."

"What about at around eleven?" Robertson enquired.

"I was alone," Charlie said unhappily.

"At home?"

She nodded.

"No hunky cop boyfriend to keep you warm on the long, lonely nights?" Robertson wanted to know.

Charlie pulled a face at the insinuation.

"Angelo and I are not together," she said firmly. "I have a beautiful partner. But she didn't get home until around midnight."

Robertson raised his eyebrows.

"She?"

Charlie nodded.

"How very twenty-first Century of you," he remarked. "No hope for Constable Rosetta then?"

Charlie grimaced.

"Definitely not," she said.

"He'll be devastated."

"You don't even know us!" Charlie said, exasperated.

Robertson leant back in his chair and smiled.

"You do realise he's in love with you though?" he asked. "I may only have been around a few minutes but I can tell the way a man looks at woman when he wants her."

Charlie just shrugged and said it wasn't for her to comment. Privately, she knew he was totally right. She wished he wasn't.

"Do you think he'd kill for you, Charlie?" Robertson asked.

Images of Jack's dead body flashed through her mind. It may have been an accident but Angelo had still killed him. He'd covered it up, cheated and lied. And she still didn't quite know how he had wangled his way back onto the force and out of jail.

"I hear he's got previous," Robertson said.

"That's for you to discuss with him."

"Agreed," Robertson said brightly, leaping to his feet and making Charlie jump.

She looked at him uncertainly.

"Does this mean I can go?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, opening the door for her. "But when you come into work tomorrow morning... well, later this morning... can you bring your girlfriend in with you? If she doesn't have an alibi then she's on my suspect list too."

"Joey would never..."

"Just bring her in," Robertson instructed.

Sighing, Charlie headed out of the station. Robertson headed into the second interview room to interrogate Angelo.

* * *

"Do you think Grant's gone for good?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that's what Charlie said tonight," Joey explained. "I'm not entirely sure what she's threatened him with but she said she's got rid of him so perhaps we can all start moving on now."

She smiled at the thought. Ruby smiled too.

"Joey?" the teenager asked.

Joey offered her full attention.

"Do you think... well, do you think that Charlie wants to be a Mum to me now? Or does she want to be my sister still? Or... what do you think she wants?"

"I think you need to ask her," Joey said gently. "But for the record, even if you've known about it or not, Charlie has always loved you as a daughter."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"She's talked to me about it. She's always wanted to be your Mum. But she's never felt able. Maybe now... maybe now you two can find your own way forward. A mix of both. I don't know. But you need to talk to her about it, okay?"

Ruby nodded and smiled, thanking her.

* * *

"I didn't kill Grant," Angelo stated firmly. "I was working anyway. And why would I?"

"Because you're in love with Charlie?" Robertson suggested. "This is a man who raped her, after all. And made her pregnant. I hear it's all been kicking off here lately. Maybe you killed him to try and protect her."

Angelo shook his head.

"I've already got to live with the guilt of killing one man by accident," he said. "I'm not about to make it worse by killing someone else, am I? Even him."

"Not even for Charlie?"

"Charlie doesn't love me," Angelo said bitterly.

"But you love her," Robertson pointed out. "And it must be terribly frustrating to know you don't stand a chance, what with her preference for women and all."

"Charlie isn't gay," Angelo snapped.

Robertson raised his eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"Joey's the only girl she's ever dated," Angelo explained. "She's always been with men before. She was with me."

"Oh, so you're an ex?" Robertson asked. "This tale gets more interesting by the second! How long were you together?"

"Only a few weeks but I think once this weird infatuation she has with Joey is over, she'll come back to me."

A smile played on the Detective's lips.

"So, you don't think this relationship is real then?"

Angelo shook his head.

"Does the girlfriend know that?"

Angelo just shrugged.

"Do you think she'd be capable of killing Mr Bledcoe?"

"I have no idea what Joey's capable of," Angelo said. "But she's pretty obsessed with Charlie. If there were any signs that she was going to lose her, I wouldn't be surprised at anything she'd do to keep her. She knows her time's running out and Charlie won't be sticking around for much longer. This is the longest relationship Charlie's ever been in. I'm absolutely certain it's going to fizzle out any day now."

* * *

Charlie was surprised and a little distressed to find that Joey and Ruby were up and chatting in the lounge. She'd hoped to crawl into bed and not have to deal with reality until the morning. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself to break the news to the two most important people in her world.


	118. Chapter 118

_Apologies if this isn't properly proof read. I had a bad case of insomnia and have now been awake for nearly twenty six hours! Eyes are drooping...! I hope you enjoy the chapter. The murder investigation with obviously involve some dark times in this story but I hope it is also a chance to show just how strong Charlie and Joey are as a couple. I hope you enjoy it. As always, I love to hear from people reading – it really brings a smile to my face. Lots of love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen**

Joey and Ruby looked up when they heard Charlie enter the room. Joey beamed at her.

"Hey!" she greeted. "I wasn't expecting you for hours yet."

"How come you guys are still awake?" Charlie asked, coming to sit in between them.

"We got talking," Ruby said. "What happened? Who died? Was it murder?"

"Give her a chance!" Joey said affectionately.

She put her hand on Charlie's knee and gazed at her, suddenly seeing the grief in her eyes.

"Charlie?" she asked. "Are you alright? It wasn't... it wasn't someone we know, was it?"

She launched into a private panic about who might have wound up dead on the beach.

"It was..." Charlie started. "I don't really know how to say this but um..."

She swallowed as Ruby and Joey both stared intently.

"It was Grant."

Ruby continued to stare. Joey swallowed and shifted uncertainly, her eyes wide.

"He was stabbed," Charlie continued. "And left for dead."

The words came out stiffly as she struggled. She felt Joey's arm wrap around her. It was the first ounce of comfort she had felt since she'd left the house. She squeezed Joey's hand and kept her focus on Ruby.

"Rubes," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Who... who do they think did it?" Ruby asked.

"Me," Charlie remarked unhappily.

Ruby's stare got sharper.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Ruby!" Joey snapped. "Of course she didn't!"

She gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" she asked.

"Of course I wouldn't," Charlie said. "I mean, I won't say I'm not glad he's dead but I... I didn't do it. I didn't kill him."

She looked desperately at Ruby.

"I swear," she said. "I didn't."

"I believe you," Ruby said. "What do you think happened? Who do you think killed him?"

Charlie sighed heavily and leant back against the couch cushions. Joey continued to hold her.

"I have no idea," Charlie admitted. "I can't bear to think anyone would be capable of killing someone... even him. I'd assume that it's someone with a motive, rather than a random killing. He had too many enemies for that."

Joey nodded.

"Do they have a suspect list or...? Who's investigating?"

"They've brought in a Detective from the city," Charlie explained. "This guy called Robert Robertson."

"Robert Robertson?" Joey remarked. "Bet he was bullied at school!"

"Well, if he was, he's making up for it now," Charlie replied. "He's obnoxious to say the least. He dragged Angelo and I both in for questioning."

"Could Angelo have done it?" Ruby wondered.

"I honestly don't know," Charlie said. "I hope not. I mean, that wouldn't make sense, would it? He's trying to redeem himself for Jack's death. Why would he kill someone else?"

"Because he's obsessed with you," Joey told her. "Maybe he thought if he could be the hero of the piece, he could win you back or something. Prove he could help you in a way that I couldn't."

She sighed. Charlie kissed the top of her head.

"I wouldn't want anyone to do something like that," she said. "Especially for me. And especially not you."

Joey leant against her.

"So, I'm a suspect, so is Angelo. Robertson wants to talk to both of you in the morning."

"Us?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it's just routine," Charlie said. "I can't believe either of you two would be suspects. I mean, that's insane."

"We've got as much motive as you," Joey said. "Finding Grant's killer is going to be hell for all of us."

* * *

Detective Robertson had worked through the night. He headed back to his hotel at five in the morning for a couple of hours sleep. By eight o'clock, he was up and searching for coffee. Arriving at the Diner, he was struck by the beautiful, dark haired woman serving behind the counter. He smiled his most charming smile and ordered a cappuccino.

"Coming right up," the woman said brightly. "To have here or to take away?"

"As much as I'd love to stay and enjoy your establishment, I have to get to work," Robertson replied.

He watched her make his drink.

"What do you do?" the girl asked. "I haven't seen you round here before."

She put chocolate shavings on top of the foam and handed it over with a smile. He returned the smile.

"My name's Detective Robert Robertson," he said.

"Are you here for the murder case?" the woman asked.

"Round town already, is it?"

"Oh, my housemate's a cop," the woman explained. "And yeah, news travels pretty fast."

"And which cop might your housemate be... um...?"

"Leah," the woman told him, accepting his cash. "My name's Leah. And my housemate is Senior Constable Charlie Buckton."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Leah," Robertson said, shaking her hand. "And I may well want to talk to you later."

Leah raised her eyebrows.

"Why would you need to talk to me?" she asked. "I don't know anything."

"Maybe I just like you," Robertson said, gliding back out of the Diner and leaving Leah to giggle to herself, a little bemused.

* * *

Charlie and Joey remained in bed for as long as possible. They'd barely slept the previous night, what with all the interruptions and Grant's murder playing on their minds.

"I'm going to call Morag before I go to work," Charlie said. "If any of us are going to be pursued over this then we need legal backing."

Joey nodded.

"They can't really come after any of us though, can they?" the younger woman asked. "I mean, none of us did it."

Charlie sighed heavily.

"Let's just hope they find the person who did," she said. "Otherwise, well, I'd be shocked if I wasn't the number one suspect."

"I still think Angelo might have a lot to answer for," Joey mumbled.

Charlie put her arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"I guess we'll find out," she said.

* * *

Ruby felt numb as she sat in class. Annie was on one side of her and Xavier was on the other. Word had spread already and she knew people were gossiping. Ruby's rapist Dad was dead. People had already been talking about the whole Charlie Being Her Mum Fiasco. This only made things worse.

"Are you okay?" Xavier whispered, reaching for her hand.

Ruby nodded but didn't offer her own hand in return. He sighed.

"Maybe we could get lunch together today?" he suggested. "Go somewhere private where we can talk properly?"

She was just about to snap at him for being nosy but then caught the look in her boyfriend's eyes. She didn't see anything there but compassion and concern. It touched her. She agreed and held his hand.

* * *

Angelo was stressed beyond the telling of it. He had come back to Summer Bay to bring down a people smuggling ring to try to redeem himself. He'd come back hoping that he and Charlie might resume the brief relationship they had started. But nothing had gone to plan. He was under pressure from the people above him, Charlie wasn't interested and now it looked like he was about to be caught up in a murder investigation. The last thing he needed was another one. He was glad that Grant was dead and gone and he wouldn't have had it any other way. However, he did not want to be accused of another murder. He couldn't take it. Looking up from his desk, he saw Charlie enter the station. He smiled. When he saw Joey behind her though, he sighed. They were holding hands and while they looked tense and anxious, they looked like a strong, solid unit. He wished something would happen to break them apart. He wanted to be the person Charlie loved. He wanted to be the person who loved her, lived with her, supported her. In his opinion, Charlie and Joey were all wrong for each other. He hoped that he could find a way to prove it.

* * *

Aden and Geoff sat side by side in Irene's living room, with the couch set up as a pretend boat so that Geoff could practice for his boating exam. Joey had put him forward, wanting the whole crew to have the same skills and abilities so that nobody felt better or worse than anyone else. Aden had thought it very sweet until she'd told him that he needed to help him practice.

"Would you pay attention?" he snapped when Geoff made yet another mistake.

Geoff threw down the cushion he was using as a steering wheel and folded his arms.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend doing that when you're actually being tested," Aden snapped.

"Well, excuse me if my mind's not on the job today!" Geoff exclaimed. "Don't you even care what's happened?"

Aden glared at him.

"Of course I care," he said. "Joey's my best friend. This affects her. But there's no point getting all stupid about it. The best thing you and I can do to help, is get on with things and get you passing your exam. That's what she wants."

"That's lame!" Geoff argued, leaping to his feet. "We should be supporting Ruby and... and everyone."

Aden sat back and eyed his friend curiously. A small smile crept across his face.

"What?" Geoff asked defensively.

"You're in love with Ruby," Aden announced.

* * *

Joey sat opposite Robertson in the interview room. Her hands were clasped together and she felt like she was guilty somehow. He kept staring at her, searching her and making her uncomfortable.

"So," the Detective began. "Did you kill Grant Bledcoe?"

"No," Joey said in a small voice.

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"You don't sound so sure," he commented.

"I think I'd remember something like that," Joey said, her voice a little stronger.

Robertson nodded.

"But would you confess?" he asked.

"I hope so," Joey replied.

She relaxed a little more but didn't move. She kept her eyes fixed on the man in front of her.

"So, you're innocent?"

Joey nodded.

"For the tape."

"Yes, I'm innocent. I didn't kill anybody," Joey confirmed.

"So, what were you doing that evening?" Robertson asked, leaning back in his chair.

Joey swallowed.

"I was at the Surf Club, having a drink with a friend," she said.

"Which friend?"

"Aden Jeffries."

Robertson wrote the name down.

"So, he's your alibi, right? You were still there at eleven?"

Joey shook her head.

"I'd already started heading home by then."

"So, you don't have an alibi for the time of the murder?" Robertson asked.

Joey sighed.

"I guess I don't. But I was home by midnight," she said. "If I left the bar at ten to eleven and was home just over an hour later, then how could I have murdered someone in that time?"

Robertson leant forward.

"Does it take that long to get home?" he asked.

Joey blanched.

"It takes about fifteen minutes," she admitted.

"So, why did it take so long to get back?" Robertson queried.

"I took a slow walk," Joey said. "I wandered along the beach front for a bit."

"The beach front where Mr Bledcoe was murdered?"

Swallowing, Joey shrugged.

"I don't exactly know where he was murdered," she replied.

"About ten yards up from the Surf Club," the Detective replied. "Well, that's where he was found anyway."

"I guess I was there for a bit," Joey said.

Suddenly she wished Morag was here already. She was getting into a muddle and making herself look guilty.

"But I went further along," she added quickly. "I went down to the docks for a bit. I wandered the long way home."

"Why?"

"I'd been drinking," Joey admitted. "I was feeling a little tipsy and I wanted to sober up before I got back to Charlie."

Robertson nodded slowly.

"So, you were inebriated, present at the area of the crime and alone," he said. "Interesting."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Joey said quickly.

"Well, that's really for me to figure out, isn't it?" he said. "But from this side of the desk, you look pretty guilty to me, Ms Collins."

Joey froze.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Deadly," he replied.


	119. Chapter 119

_Uh oh, here comes trouble... Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen**

Charlie and Joey had been released, although Robertson had warned them both that he would want to talk to them again. He'd warned them not to go far but accepted it when they said they needed fresh air. Clasping hands, they walked along the beach, listening to the peaceful sea beside them. Both felt heavy hearted as they wondered what would happen next. Their lives had been turned upside down yet again.

In the Diner, Ruby and Xavier sat together eating their lunch, although not a lot of food was going into their mouths. Ruby had tentatively explained everything that had happened up until the night Grant had been murdered, including Charlie's abduction and torture of the man who had raped her. Xavier just stared. His sandwich remained part-way to his mouth as he tried to take in the idea that Charlie could be violent and out of control.

* * *

"I am not in love with Ruby!" Geoff insisted for the hundredth time.

"You said," Aden replied, wishing that he hadn't bothered opening his mouth.

Geoff's denial, however, was only proving Aden's point. He wondered if Ruby felt the same or if she was happy with Xavier. He also wondered if it would be too intrusive to ask Joey what she thought.

"Why would you even think that?" Geoff demanded, beginning to pace.

Aden's phone rang. He answered it eagerly but then sighed when he realised it was a police officer asking him to come down to the station. That could never be good, could it?

* * *

Morag stormed into the police station and approached the reception desk. Placing her hands on the top, she towered over Watson who looked more than a little intimidated.

"I want to speak to Charlie," Morag said.

"Um... she... she and uh... uh... Joey... they went for a walk," the younger woman replied.

Morag's mouth formed a grim line.

"Then I want to speak to this Detective Robertson or whatever his name is," she said.

"He's gone for lunch," Watson said.

Morag growled that she would sit and wait. Watson offered her a coffee. Seated at his desk and trying to work, Angelo observed the whole thing.

* * *

Robertson stood at the counter in the Diner, waiting for Leah to serve his take away lunch. The plan was to eat back at the station and get on with his investigation, although it was more than a little tempting to hang around the Diner owner instead. However, the first few days, and especially the first few hours of a murder enquiry, were crucial. Thanking Leah, he turned to the exit, pausing to pretend to look at some posters on a notice board. A conversation between two teenagers had firmly caught his attention.

* * *

"What are we meant to do now?" Joey wondered. "I mean, this is serious. That guy seems intent on finding us guilty."

Charlie sighed and put her arm around her girlfriend. She wanted to offer some kind of comfort but no words would come. What could she say?

"We didn't do anything wrong," she finally managed. "He can't find us guilty if we're innocent."

Joey gazed at her.

"You do know I didn't kill him, don't you?" she asked.

Charlie's eyes widened and she hugged her tightly.

"Of course! It hasn't even crossed my mind that you could have... Of course you're innocent."

Joey rested her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Same," she sighed. "I know you didn't do it either."

Charlie nodded a little awkwardly.

"I guess we just have to trust that this Robertson guy will do his job properly."

* * *

Aden was surprised to arrive at the police station and find Morag sitting there grimly. He approached her before he approached the front desk.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I presume the news has spread already," Morag said.

"About Grant," Aden nodded. "But I don't understand why they want to talk to me."

"All in good time, young man," said a voice behind him.

Aden turned to find Robertson gliding into the station. He ignored Morag and gestured for Aden to follow him into an interview room. Helplessly, Aden obeyed. Morag approached Watson.

"Is he always this ignorant?" she asked.

"You have no idea," the Constable replied.

Next to her, Angelo cleared his throat and looked anxiously at Morag. She looked him up and down, wondering what he wanted.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Charlie," he said, twirling his pen between his fingers.

"No," Morag said. "I gather that she and Joey are attempting to clear their heads after everything that's happened."

Angelo nodded.

"So, if someone else within hearing distance is responsible," Morag continued, glaring at him. "Say, someone thought they'd try and be the big hero, impress Charlie by rescuing her from Grant or something, the best thing they can do right now is confess and save her all over again."

"I didn't do it," Angelo said firmly, not breaking eye contact.

* * *

"Now, don't worry," Robertson said casually. "You're not under arrest or under suspicion or anything like that. Judging by your file, the last thing you need is for that to happen!"

He grinned. Aden did not.

"I just wondered what you were doing last night."

The Detective settled himself across the desk from Aden and waited. The blonde boy licked his lips and entwined his fingers.

"I was at the Surf Club for most of the night," he said. "With Joey Collins."

"Until what time?"

"Elevenish."

Robertson nodded.

"And how did you get home?" he asked.

"I walked," Aden said. "I'd had a few beers. Joey had had a few more."

"Did you walk Joey home or did you just look after yourself?"

Aden clenched his jaw, not appreciating the insinuation.

"I offered. She said she wanted to clear her head."

"So, it's fair to say that Joey's been stressed out?" Robertson asked.

Aden shrugged.

"I guess," he said, not really knowing what the right answer was.

"Can you tell me what she's been stressed about?" the Detective asked.

"No," Aden said. "That's her business. It's up to her to tell you."

"Do I need to remind you that you're obligated to tell me the answers to everything I ask?"

Aden sighed heavily.

"That Grant guy," he said. "He's been hanging around, making their lives difficult."

"Difficult enough that they'd kill him?"

"No!" Aden said immediately. "Joey and Charlie would never hurt anyone like that."

* * *

Charlie jolted when her phone rang. Pulling out her mobile, she sighed when she saw 'work' flash up on the screen. Taking a deep breath, she answered. Joey watched her every move and listened in as Charlie was summoned back to the station. She hung up.

"What?" Joey asked.

"We've both got to go back and talk to Robertson," Charlie said.

* * *

Geoff was playing a game of pool by himself when Nicole approached, looking almost as unhappy as he did. She picked up a cue and they silently started a game.

"What's up?" the blonde girl finally asked.

"I'm just worried about Rubes," Geoff admitted. "You know, what with... everything."

Nicole nodded.

"It's all round school," she said. "I hope they're all okay. Have you heard from her?"

Geoff shook his head. That was what was bothering him the most.

"Have you?" he asked.

"I've seen her but she hasn't been up to talking about it really," Nicole explained. "She and Xavier disappeared at lunch time. Maybe she talked about it with him."

Geoff fought a wave of jealousy and attempted to remind himself that Xavier was Ruby's boyfriend – of course she'd talk to him about what was going on. And they no longer lived together so she was unlikely to turn to him the way she had been. But he missed her terribly.

* * *

"Are you going to be okay?" Xavier asked.

Ruby nodded, appreciating his support as he escorted her to the police station. She was due to make her statement about Grant's murder and her boyfriend knew how afraid she was. Her head was a mess and he was desperate to support her through it. And for starters, he was providing her with a false alibi. Ruby reached for his hand and he accepted happily, hoping that perhaps things would get back on track for them now.

* * *

"Okay, girls, here's the situation," Robertson said.

Charlie, Joey and Morag were seated on the other side of the table looking anxious. Joey and Charlie held hands.

"I've interviewed Alf Stewart, the man who found the body. I've interviewed the both of you. I've interviewed Angelo Rosetta, who seems to think you, Joey Collins, are capable of untold evil."

"No surprise there then," Joey said bitterly.

"What was that?" Robertson asked curiously.

"Angelo hates me," Joey told him firmly. "I wouldn't trust his opinion on anything."

"Why does he hate you?"

"Because I'm Charlie's girlfriend and he wants to be her boyfriend," Joey explained.

Robertson nodded.

"I thought as much," he said.

Charlie and Joey continued to clasp hands.

"Anyway," he said. "Neither of you have an alibi. According to your friend, Aden, you were drunk and emotional last night and went home alone, around the time of the murder. And according to you, Charlie, you were home alone until your girlfriend stumbled through the door."

Charlie tensed. She did not like where this was going.

"Also, I heard an interesting phrase this afternoon," the Detective continued. "It was something along the lines of 'Don't worry, I got rid of Grant for good tonight'."

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances.

"Sound familiar?" Robertson asked.

Neither woman responded.

"I believe Charlie, you said it to Joey and Joey repeated it to Ruby. I think heard her repeat it to her boyfriend or friend or whoever he might have been... Isn't it interesting that Charlie would say something like that on the night of the murder?"

"That's not what I meant," Charlie insisted. "I scared him off... I..."

"By stabbing him?"

"By threatening him with..."

"Threatening him?" Robertson asked.

"Threatening him with legal action," Charlie said quickly. "It was nothing more than that. I swear."

"What about the time you kidnapped him?" Robertson asked.

Charlie blanched.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your sister... daughter... whatever she is, also told her boyfriend all about the time you kidnapped and tortured Grant Bledcoe. With a tazer, wasn't it?"

Charlie swallowed, her head swimming. Morag looked even more stressed and Joey looked like she might burst into tears.

"Don't worry," Robertson said. "It doesn't matter if you confess or not. The body won't lie. Those kind of injuries stay with you for a long time."

Sighing, Charlie rubbed her eyes, feeling like her world was ending.

"So, on the basis of all the evidence I've gathered so far, you two are my number one suspects," Robertson announced. "I haven't got quite enough to charge you yet but you're both to hand in your passports and you're forbidden to leave town. Also, Charlie, you're suspended. You can hand your badge and gun in tonight and Constable Watson will escort you both home and bring back the items I request."

He stood and opened the door.

"Shall we?" he asked.


	120. Chapter 120

_This is for jsco81 and AuthorW. I indulged in looking through some old reviews and I realised that you have reviewed nearly every single chapter of everything I have ever written. So, thank you very much! And thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories and sorry if I have never named you or dedicated a chapter to you. It doesn't make you less special, I promise! But everyone's support means so much to me and I hope you are continuing to enjoy the stories. And unless someone vile wins Ultimate Big Brother on Friday, you will get a bonus update! Lots of love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty**

"Ready?" Xavier asked.

Ruby took a deep breath and nodded before pushing open the door of the police station. She stopped so suddenly that Xavier bumped into her. Looking up, he saw Charlie handing her badge and gun over to Watson who took it away.

"Thank you for going quietly," Robertson said pleasantly.

Morag looked furious and Joey looked tearful as Charlie reached out and clutched her girlfriend's hand. Ruby hurried forward. Xavier kept close behind her.

"What's going on?" Ruby demanded.

Robertson smiled at her.

"Ah, the littlest Buckton," he said. "Would you come this way for a chat, please?"

Ruby stared at him and then at Charlie whose expression was unreadable.

"No," she said. "Not until I know what's happening. Charlie?"

Ruby searched her mother's eyes but it was like she wasn't even there.

"Charlie's been suspended," Morag said finally, filling the silence.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because it looks like she and her girlfriend murdered your father," Robertson explained, unfazed.

"He's not my father!" Ruby snapped.

Robertson folded his arms and looked thoughtful.

"It's interesting that the first thing you snapped at me was that Grant Bledcoe isn't your Dad and not that Charlie and Joey wouldn't kill anyone," he said.

"I..." Ruby faltered.

"It's okay, Rubes," Charlie said gently. "Go and talk to him. We'll wait for you."

She moved silently across the room and sank into a chair. Joey stayed close to her and Morag sat on the other side. Ruby watched them and reluctantly followed Robertson into the interview room. Watson moved back around the counter. She could barely look at Charlie. The Senior Constable had always been a woman she'd looked up to and admired. She was someone she liked and respected. It was awful to see her as a suspect in a murder. She was certain that she wasn't guilty. Attempting to get on with her work until Charlie and Joey were ready for her to escort them back home, Watson glanced at Angelo. He was unashamedly watching his ex-girlfriend, studying her and quite obviously wishing that he was the one holding her hand instead of Joey.

* * *

At the Diner, Irene observed Leah with curiosity. She seemed happier than usual, which for a generally cheerful person, was quite a feat. Waiting until Colleen was busy with a table, Irene approached the Greek restaurant owner.

"What has got you smiling so much, girlie?" she asked.

Leah blushed and continued to clean the coffee machine.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Is it the tall, dark, handsome stranger that came in today?" Irene wondered.

Leah blushed even more.

"He was pretty handsome, wasn't he?" she admitted.

Irene laughed and nodded.

"So..." she urged.

"He was very... flirtatious," Leah said. "I don't know. I'm probably reading too much into it and I don't even know him but... well, I haven't really been attracted to anyone since... well, since Roman. And look how that turned out!"

Irene put an arm around her.

"If you like him," she said, "then quite frankly, I'd just go for it."

* * *

Charlie and Joey stood up when Ruby exited the interview room. The teenager looked bemused to say the least and eagerly ran into Charlie's waiting arms. Xavier tried not to feel jealous that she had run right past him and tried to be happy that she was finally seeking some kind of closeness with her mother.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. "Are you okay?"

"He made me clap my hands like a seal," Ruby said.

Charlie looked as confused as her daughter did and glanced at Robertson.

"Can we go?" Joey asked the Detective impatiently.

"Absolutely," he said as if they were guests in his home instead of being accused of being murderers. "Except you. It's Xavier, isn't it?"

The blonde boy nodded anxiously.

"I just need you to confirm an alibi for me."

Morag offered to wait with him and phone Hugo while Watson led Charlie, Joey and Ruby out of the station. Angelo watched until they were well out of sight.

* * *

Leah packed up for the night, leaving Irene and Colleen to close up for the night. Stepping out into the fresh air, she headed for her car. VJ was at a sleepover and Leah wanted to cook something nice for Charlie, Joey and Ruby if they were up for it. These were difficult days to say the least and she wanted to make things easier rather than harder.

"Leah!"

She turned and smiled uncontrollably when she saw Robert Robertson standing before her.

"I was just coming in to get some dinner before I go to my hotel," he said. "It's a shame to have missed you."

"Well, maybe tomorrow," Leah suggested.

He nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure I'll be back in the morning for one of those delicious coffees," he said.

She smiled back, studying his face and admiring him.

"Or perhaps I could take you out somewhere sometime?" he suggested, suddenly a little shy but trying not to show it.

"Um..." she managed, surprised but happy. "Um... sure. I'd love to."

"How about tomorrow night? Seven o'clock?"

"That sounds good," Leah said.

"Where shall I pick you up from?"

"Um..."

She dug around in her handbag, found a pen and a scrap of paper and scribbled her address down. He thanked her, told her he was looking forward to tomorrow and then headed on into the Diner to get his food.

* * *

"I am so sorry about all of this," Watson said awkwardly on the doorstep.

She had Charlie and Joey's passports in her bag but felt guilty for being part of the team who was accusing them of murder.

"It's not your fault," Charlie said, forcing a smile.

Watson sighed and put her hands in her pockets. Morag had dropped Xavier home and was now making coffee. Ruby had hurried up to her room in order to sort herself out and be useful to Charlie and Joey instead of behaving like a mess.

"For the record," Watson said, "I know neither of you are guilty and I'll do everything I can to prove it."

"Thanks, Watson," Charlie said, smiling genuinely.

Watson nodded and then headed off back to the station. It had certainly been a long day.

* * *

Geoff left Annie to her homework and headed into his room. He paced the floor for several minutes. As usual he was unable to get Ruby out of his head. Was she okay? How were things at home with Charlie? How was she feeling about Grant's death? He missed her. While he was glad things seemed to be healing between her and her mother, he wished she was still around and living under Irene's roof. He felt jealous of Xavier getting to be close to her, to support her, hold her, kiss her, even make love to her. He knew they'd slept together once but he wondered if they were still doing it. Sighing, Geoff dropped to the floor and did some push ups in a desperate bid to distract himself and work out his frustration as he wondered what he ought to do with his surprising feelings for his friend.

* * *

Leah arrived home and found the atmosphere very subdued. She was also surprised to find Morag there.

"Don't worry," the older woman said. "I'm going to stay at Aden's. I'm just here to get things straight with Charlie and Joey."

Sighing loudly, Charlie slumped into a kitchen chair and buried her head in her hands. Joey put her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought I'd make us all some dinner," Leah said. "But... I take it things haven't gone well today."

"Charlie and I have been named number one suspects in Grant's murder case," Joey explained.

She sat in the chair beside her girlfriend and held her hand.

"Shit, really?" Leah said.

Charlie nodded and clung to Joey.

"I've been suspended," she said.

Joey cuddled her as Morag filled her in on the details. Ruby arrived back downstairs, having showered and refreshed herself a little.

"That Detective is a jerk," she announced.

"Tell me about it," Joey complained.

Leah busied herself with cooking something quick but tasty for all of them.

"And what kind of dumb name is Robert Robertson anyway?" Charlie wondered.

Leah dropped a knife, suddenly connecting the dots. She'd known her date was investigating the murder case but she hadn't clicked until now that he was the person responsible for her friends' misery. Everyone looked up as it clattered to the floor.

"Did you say Robert Robertson?" she asked.

All four women nodded.

"He just asked me out on a date," Leah admitted.

* * *

Later that evening, Aden opened the door to Morag. She'd mention staying with him for a few nights when he'd seen her at the police station. He didn't mind. He was actually quite pleased to have the company. A big part of him felt like he was starting to move on now, although with that sense of healing came guilt, as if he were forgetting Belle. He loved her as much as he ever had and he missed her with all his heart. But he was starting to enjoy working on the trawler, getting to know Geoff and continuing to bond with Joey. Things were feeling better, although evenings in were still lonely. Having Morag around would fill his time with more companionship and for that he was grateful.

Alf remained in the lounge long after Miles, Kirsty, Ollie, Jai, Nicole and the newest addition to their household, Romeo, had gone to bed. He had seen and done a great many things during his time on earth, even in the sleepy little town of Summer Bay. But finding the dead body on the beach had blown his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see him, bloody and lifeless on the sand. As far as Alf was concerned, a man capable of raping anyone, let alone an innocent teenager, was evil. But still, to die sad and alone, murdered and broken, that was a hard thing to remove from his mind.

Angelo's shift had long since been over but he was clocking overtime in a bid to try and reach the bottom of his mission. He felt like it was all taking too long and he was now afraid of getting embroiled in this murder case. That was the last thing he needed. He was relieved that Joey was in the frame but he hoped that Charlie would quickly be cleared. He could hardly bear the situation she was in and he wished so much that he could help her. But what could he do? Remaining by the docks, he stared out into the night and sipped his coffee. Sighing heavily, he knew he was wasting his time coming out here night after night. He had to change something. He had to work harder. He had to make a break in this case. Perhaps then he might either be able to move on or even win Charlie back.

* * *

Charlie and Joey closed their bedroom door behind them, exhausted from the day. Leah had apologised profusely for agreeing to go on a date with Robertson but they had pointed out that it wasn't her fault. How was she to have known who he was? She'd decided to cancel the date although they'd told her she didn't need to. Joey sank onto the bed and pulled her t-shirt off. She reached to undo her laces and watched Charlie begin to undress as well. The suspended police officer reached underneath her pillow for her pyjamas but stopped when she felt Joey snake her arms around her. She kissed her bare shoulder and rested against her.

"We'll get through this," she whispered. "No matter what. Me and you... we're in this together, okay?"

Charlie nodded, feeling comforted. She turned around in Joey's embrace and kissed her, melting their bodies together, whispering that she loved her. Still kissing, they fell back onto the bed in each other's arms.

* * *

Leah lay alone in bed, annoyed with herself for being taken in by the man who was accusing two of her best friends with murder. For all his charm, she definitely didn't like him anymore and was determined to tell him so in the morning. She felt more likely to throw his breakfast at him than handing it over politely. Rolling over, Leah groaned, wondering when she might manage to have a successful relationship.

In his bedroom, Xavier rested against the pillows and looked longingly at the photo of himself and Ruby that he always kept by his bed. He loved her so much he thought his heart might break. And while he felt like they had made progress today, right at the last minute, he felt let down. They'd parted company without even really saying goodbye. And he wanted to understand. He wanted to be the perfect boyfriend. But he worried that he would never been good enough for her.

Having hung up the phone to her husband, who seemed to be having fewer moments of clarity these days, Morag began to get ready for bed. She'd played things down with Ross, not wanting to worry him too much. He knew that Charlie had been suspended but hadn't mentioned that she and Joey might well be charged with murder. They would cross that bridge when they came to it.

* * *

"You're late."

Watson apologised to her mother and thanked her for keeping her dinner for her.

"Was it a hectic shift?" Mrs Watson asked.

Her daughter nodded, sat in a chair and tucked into the leftovers.

"You could say that," she said. "It was one crazy night. I just wish it was over."

* * *

Robertson felt more than a little pleased with himself as he flicked through channels on the television in his hotel room. On the walls, he had posted copies of photos as he tried to puzzle through everything he had uncovered so far in the investigation. Truth be told, he didn't think either Charlie or Joey had committed the murder. But he did believe that the perpetrator had been someone close to them. His hope was that if he put the pressure on, someone might confess. His suspicion had landed at least loosely on Angelo. He had killed before. He loved Charlie and he hated Joey. Making a mental note to look into his file in the morning, he wondered what he might find. He was still at a loss as to why Constable Rosetta was even working for the police. He must have struck some kind of illicit deal in order to escape jail and get back on the force. There was definitely something untoward going on there.

Ruby couldn't sleep. She considered calling Geoff. Even if he wasn't awake, she knew he would talk to her. Reaching for her phone, she knocked over a photo of her and Xavier. It clattered to the floor. Peering over the side of the bed, she saw a crack in the glass. Sighing, she rested back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She'd fix it in the morning.

Charlie closed her eyes as Joey gently thrust inside her, using her thumb to tease her mercilessly. Joey smiled and buried her lips against Charlie's neck as they tightened around each other's fingers. They kissed hard as they both reached climax. Tears leaked from Charlie's eyes as she wondered how the world could be so terrible and yet Joey could still always take her breath away and make her feel like everything would be alright in the end.

In the city, Amy Bledcoe lay in bed with both her kids. The children were missing their daddy and she was trying to figure out how she felt about losing her husband. Once upon a time, Amy had believed that Grant was the perfect man but now her life had been shaken to its foundations. And she couldn't even be angry with Grant anymore. He was dead. He'd been murdered on a beach, far away from the family that he loved. Nobody's life would ever be the same again.


	121. Chapter 121

_This is my last offering before I go on my holiday so I hope you enjoy it. I will be back next Sunday (evening) with Beyond Reason. But I can receive email while I'm away so if any of you lovely people would like to read and review while I'm gone, I won't object! Thank you for all the reviews I've got in the last few hours. They were wonderful to wake up to! And thank you to those who enjoyed the recent one-shot 'Regret' and for so willingly taking the new fic 'Standing in the Way of Control' on. I really hope you enjoy that one. It's been quite hard to write. So, with no further ado, I bid you adieu and hope you enjoy the chapter! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty One**

Charlie and Joey woke reluctantly from their slumber in the morning. Their bodies were intimately entangled in each other and Charlie appreciated Joey's comfort and warmth. She was painfully aware that she didn't have to go into work today and why. She was suspended. And she and Joey were both being faced with the prospect of being sent to jail for a murder that neither of them committed. It made her feel sick, more for Joey than for herself. Right now, she hardly cared what happened to her so long as her beautiful, perfect Joey was safe. But she wasn't. She was in just as much trouble. And Charlie felt like it was all her fault.

"Don't look so sad so early," Joey whispered.

Charlie looked down and lost herself in Joey's soulful eyes. She smiled sadly. Joey leaned up and kissed the tip of her nose. They held each other close and rested in comfortable but mournful silence.

* * *

Robertson breezed into the Diner, hopeful that Leah would be working. She was but his confidence struggled slightly when he realised that she didn't look very happy with him. Swallowing and keeping a smile on his face, the Detective approached her.

"And how are you on this fine morning?" he asked.

"I'm cancelling our date," Leah said firmly, her eyes betraying anger.

He frowned.

"Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed to hear that," he said. "Can I ask why?"

"Because you just suspended my friend and housemate from duty and you're accusing her and my other good friend of murder," Leah told him.

Robertson sighed.

"It's my job," he said reasonably.

"To accuse innocent people of murder?"

"To accuse suspects of murder," Robertson said, unfazed. "And while I'm sure we all wish that Charlie and Joey weren't responsible for Grant Bledcoe's death, the facts are pointing to that being the case."

Leah looked unimpressed.

"I'm very sorry that it's hindering our relationship," Robertson said. "But I do understand."

They looked at each other for several long moments.

"Could I have my usual cappuccino please?" the cop asked. "Extra chocolate sprinkles to cheer me up?"

* * *

Morag and Aden sat down to breakfast together. She wasn't sure that the young man she found herself living with was looking after himself properly. There was more beer and chocolate in the fridge than fruit or vegetables.

"What does your day look like today?" the matriarch asked.

Aden swallowed a bite of toast and sipped his coffee.

"Just working," he said. "Do you know if Joey will show?"

"I don't know," Morag said. "Things are pretty stressful for her at the moment."

Aden nodded and sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just be supportive."

* * *

Ruby dragged herself to school when Xavier knocked for her. All she wanted to do was run away, or go back in time so that Grant never appeared in their lives. If only she had handled the news of her conception better, they might not all be in this mess now. If she'd have trusted that Charlie loved her and wanted to do the best for her, then she never would have gone looking for him. Then he wouldn't have been able to mess with her mind. And perhaps then he wouldn't be dead. She wasn't grieving for him. She wasn't upset that he'd been murdered. But she did care about Charlie and Joey. And she felt terrible that they were now in the frame for a murder they didn't commit. It made her feel sick and it made her feel guilty.

* * *

Angelo was already stuck into work when Robertson arrived. He was busy writing up reports for his night time activities of spying on people and desperately trying to get to the bottom of his mission. He watched the Detective stride across the station.

"What's with the bear?" Angelo asked.

Yesterday, Robertson had put a teddy bear in reception for no apparent reason other than he was very strange.

"Everyone should have home comforts," Robertson replied. "Do you have one?"

Angelo shook his head.

"Other than Charlie, of course."

"What is this obsession you have with me and Charlie?" Angelo asked, his eyes blazing.

"My obsession is with your obsession," Robertson replied simply.

"I'm not obsessed," Angelo said a little too defensively.

Robertson folded his arms across his chest, looking down on Angelo and regarding him with interest.

"Something just doesn't add up about you," he said.

"What do you mean?" Angelo asked cautiously, putting his pen down and sitting up straighter.

"Well, I skimmed your file and there are massive holes in it," Robertson said. "I mean, you should be in jail. You certainly shouldn't be on the police force still. I know you're here because you cut some kind of deal. And I know you killed a man. You'd better hope and pray that I don't decide you killed another one."

Angelo swallowed uncertainly, trying to look stern and make out that Robertson didn't bother him.

"And as for Charlie," Robertson said. "You _are_ obsessed. I've only known you for a day and even I've figured that one out."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Joey asked, as she put her keys and phone into her pocket, ready to head out to work.

Charlie was still in her pyjamas and looked more than a little sorry for herself. Still, she plastered a smile on her face and kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

"I'll be fine," Charlie promised. "See you when you get home."

Joey kissed her again.

"Call me if you need me okay," she made her promise as she sailed out of the door.

Charlie watched her go and then grinned when she popped back for one more kiss.

* * *

"So, what happened with Tall Dark and Handsome?" Irene wondered.

Leah sighed and continued to chop vegetables.

"He's the cop investigating Grant's murder," she explained unhappily. "As in the guy who just suspended Charlie and accused her and Joey of murder."

"Oh dear," Irene commented, patting her friend's back.

"So, this one's dead in the water before it's even started," Leah concluded.

* * *

Charlie was showered and dressed and just about to start drying her hair when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning," Robertson said cheerfully. "How's my number one suspect today?"

"Innocent," Charlie replied without missing a beat.

Robertson chuckled. Charlie hated him.

"I'm doing a little field trip to the city to have a chat with your father today if you wanted to come along," the Detective said.

Charlie was immediately even more irritated.

"What the hell do you need to talk to my Dad for?" she demanded.

"I have to talk to everyone who may or may not be involved in this case," Robertson told her.

"Dad has nothing to do with anything," Charlie snapped. "He's got Alzheimer's and he's living in a care home!"

"I know," Robertson said. "I'm leaving in about an hour. Are you game? You can bring your lawyer too if you want."

With that, he hung up. Charlie stared at the phone, sighed heavily and resumed getting ready.

* * *

Joey concentrated on working and breathing in the fresh sea air. Geoff had asked a lot of questions, largely about Ruby and Aden had offered his support as best he could. He assured her that if there was anything she needed, he'd try and do it.

"It'll be okay, Jo," Aden said softly, stepping up beside her as she gazed out to sea.

"Will it?" she replied. "Neither Charlie nor I have an alibi. Nothing will change that. We could have killed Grant just as easily as the next person."

She glanced at him anxiously.

"We didn't though," she added.

He put his arm around her.

"I know," he said. "And the truth will out. You and Charlie are going to be fine. I swear."

* * *

Ross, Morag, Charlie and Robertson all sat together in the sunshine on Ross's little balcony. Charlie gripped the edge of her chair as Robertson questioned her father.

"So, let's cut to the chase," Robertson said. "Did you murder Grant Bledcoe?"

Charlie leapt to her feet, having finally had enough.

"Look at him!" she yelled. "Of course he didn't! He couldn't kill anyone!"

Robertson merely observed her with raised eyebrows. Morag silently willed her step-daughter to sit down and shut up. Instead, Charlie flounced off in a temper, tears threatening to spill over.

"She's an emotional type, hey?" Robertson said casually.

"She's under a lot of stress," Morag said through gritted teeth.

"It's hard trying to cover up a murder, isn't it?"

"Charlie didn't kill anyone," Ross said immediately.

Robertson nodded.

"What about Joey?" he asked. "Do you know much about her?"

"Joey's a lovely girl," Ross said. "She's made my daughter very happy. She's not capable of murder either."

Morag excused herself and went to find Charlie, hoping that Ross would be okay with Robertson.

"Where were you that night, Detective Buckton?" Robertson asked evenly.

"I was here," Ross said.

Morag caught the words and paused momentarily. Then she hurried on out to find Charlie.

* * *

Xavier tried not to feel too disappointed when Ruby said she wanted to head straight home and not hang out with him at the Surf Club. She apologised and he insisted that he understood, although it was at least partly a lie. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted to take care of her and make her happy. But it was hard when she didn't seem to want to let him.

* * *

Charlie sat in the corridor with Charlie and put her arms around her. It was strange to be tactile with her step-daughter. They had never exactly been close. But now it was necessary and Morag was determined to do whatever it took to get Charlie through the mess she had found herself in. Her heart broke for her and all that she had been through. She felt an overwhelming need to take care of her.

"How could he even suspect Dad?" Charlie sobbed.

"He doesn't," Morag said evenly.

Charlie looked up sharply, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Robertson's suspects are you and Joey. Right now, he's scoping you out, testing your reactions, figuring out who you are," Morag said. "You have to stop playing into his hands like you did just then."

* * *

Joey arrived home a few minutes after Ruby did.

"Hey," the teenager said, pouring herself a glass of juice. "How are you doing?"

Joey shrugged. She felt flat. But she wanted to be positive for Charlie's sake.

"You?" she asked.

"Same," Ruby said. "I hope this Detective guy finds the person who did it quickly. Then maybe we can put this whole sorry mess behind us."

Joey nodded and sank into a chair. Ruby headed up to her bedroom. Burying her head in her hands, Joey thought it would take a hell of a lot more than justice to get them all past this particular hurdle.

* * *

Robertson and Charlie drove back to Summer Bay in separate cars. To get to the city, Robertson had offered Charlie and Morag a lift but Charlie had vehemently declined. And Morag had been pondering staying over with her husband so all three had arrived separately. Charlie started the engine and rummaged through her CD collection in order to find the one that Joey had made for her. Smiling as the first track began to play, she headed on home.

* * *

Back in the care home, Morag approached her husband. Her mouth formed a thin line and she looked distinctly unimpressed. Ross blanched, knowing what was coming.

"Now it's time for me to ask the questions," the judge said with her hands on her hips. "Where were you that night and what exactly did you get up to?"


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Two**

"I... I... I didn't get up to anything," Ross said uncertainly.

Morag sat down in front of him, looking him directly in the eye.

"Ross..." she said. "If you've got something to hide..."

The retired Detective leapt to his feet and began to pace. He ran his hands through his hair, tense and upset.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" he insisted. "I haven't."

"What do you consider wrong?" Morag challenged, not willing to let him get away with anything but admitting he killed Grant or confirming in the exact words that he didn't.

* * *

Charlie focussed on the music playing from the CD Joey had made for her. She ran the interview between Robertson and her father over and over in her head. He was in a care home. It was ridiculous that Robertson would even suspect him. And if he had been trying to gauge Charlie's reaction, she feared she had given him what he wanted. She felt guilty even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

Ruby lay on her bed with her stereo pumping loudly as she attempted to drown out all of her fears. Tears rolled down her cheeks and landed in her hair. What if Charlie went to jail? What if Joey did? What if all this mess drove them apart? What if it was all her fault?

Joey busied herself with making dinner. The homemade lasagne was cooking in the oven and she was contenting herself with doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen from top to bottom. Charlie had called to say she was going to the city to sit in on an interview with Robertson and her Dad. She hadn't been in touch since and Joey was more than a little concerned. All she could hope was that her girlfriend would be home safely soon.

* * *

Ross sat back down and looked directly at his wife. He took her hands and a deep breath.

"I don't think I killed Grant," he said seriously.

"You don't _think_?" Morag queried.

"I went for a drive. I was stressed. I don't remember anything after that. But when I came back... I didn't look like I'd killed someone, did I?" he asked.

She stared at him, wondering if he was genuinely asking her. He was. She held onto his hands, kissing both in turn.

"No," she said honestly. "No. You just looked... sad."

* * *

Robertson arrived back at the station to find Angelo working hard and Watson staffing the reception desk. He approached the male constable, standing over him and folding his arms.

"Yes?" Angelo asked sternly, looking up at him and closing the folder he had been writing in.

"Do you ever do anything but work?" Robertson asked.

"Do you?" Angelo countered.

"I do lots of things," Robertson said.

He never seemed to be fazed by a question. It was irritating.

"So, do you?" the Detective probed.

"I do plenty of things too," Angelo told him. "But I've got a lot on my plate right now so work is my number one priority."

"Work and Charlie?" Robertson probed.

"Work," Angelo snapped, turning back to his report.

* * *

Charlie pulled into the drive. Ruby's bedroom light was on and so was the light in the kitchen. Leah's car wasn't in the drive so she presumed she was still at work. All Charlie hoped was that Joey was home. All she wanted was to curl up in her arms and feel, even momentarily, that everything would be alright. Climbing out of the car, she approached the house. Inside, Joey was cleaning avidly and singing to herself. Charlie leant against the doorframe, smiling tenderly at the woman she loved. Sometimes she wondered if her heart was big enough to contain the amount of love she held for Joey. She was sure it spilled over and would continue to flow forever. Still singing, Joey turned to check on the oven. She jumped when she caught a glimpse of Charlie in the door. She clutched her chest, flushed.

"You scared me," she admitted.

Charlie moved into the room and gathered her girlfriend into her arms, apologising.

"How long were you there?" Joey wondered.

"Long enough to fall in love with you for the millionth time," Charlie told her.

* * *

Ross and Morag went out for a walk to clear both of their heads. They ran through everything they could about that night and concluded, with a lot of optimism that Ross hadn't killed anybody. Morag hoped she would have noticed and her husband had returned to her immediately. He wouldn't have had time to clean himself up and if he'd have stabbed a man, surely he would have had blood on his hands or clothes. All there had been was dirt. The couple held hands, paused and gazed up at the moon. Morag smiled when she saw a shooting star in the sky. They made silent wishes, both hoping for some kind of peace to all their lives.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Ruby had eaten dinner together and Charlie and Ruby, as usual, were impressed with Joey's culinary skills. Joey, as usual, blushed with all the compliments.

"You really are a good cook though," Ruby said, glad to have something else to talk about.

"It's nothing special," Joey said modestly.

"It is," Charlie agreed, eyeing up seconds. "I count myself extremely lucky to have you!"

"I hope it's not just my kitchen skills you're after!" Joey asked.

Charlie reached out to squeeze Joey's hand.

"Definitely not," she promised.

"Remember I'm here!" Ruby squeaked.

Charlie grinned.

"Just in case you were going to get all sappy and romantic with each other."

"Don't worry, Rubes," Joey said. "We'll save all that for after hours!"

Charlie turned pink and Ruby pulled a mock-horrified face.

* * *

Angelo had escaped the station and was driving around on the lookout for anything untoward. He settled down at the docks. The illegal ring he was trying to bring down, relied on Summer Bay being a beach town. He waited night after night for some clue, some kind of activity that would help him bring his mission to a head. Then he could redeem himself once and for all. He could do something good to make up for the bad. And perhaps he could even win Charlie back in the process. If he could prove himself to be the hero of the piece, if he could make her realise that she needed to be with someone like him, not some trawler girl with barely two brain cells to rub together – maybe they could be happy. Not that he had really talked to her. But he was sure if she was bright, she'd be doing more with her life. No, Charlie needed someone who could stimulate her physically, emotionally and mentally and Joey wasn't it. Not in the long term. Angelo was sure he and Charlie would be perfect together if only she would realise it.

* * *

Ruby headed up to bed, claiming she needed an early night. The conversation had moved from Joey's cooking to more serious things and while the teenager had handled it all well, she was ready to go to sleep and forget about it. Charlie had volunteered to do the dishes and was just finishing up when she felt Joey wrapped her arms around her waist and her lips press against her neck.

"You can keep doing that if you want," Charlie moaned softly, stretching her neck back and offering more of her neck for Joey to kiss.

The trawler manager obliged, stroking her fingertips up and down Charlie's flat tummy and flicking her tongue out as she gently began to devour Charlie's skin. Charlie rested her full weight against Joey who happily supported her while she continued to tease. Finally, Charlie turned around in her arms, leant forward and kissed her girlfriend. When they parted, Joey gazed at Charlie, noticing the tears in the corners of her eyes. She stroked her face.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" she suggested

Charlie nodded slowly and led Joey lead her by the hand into the lounge. They sat down together. Charlie promptly burst into tears, offering up all her fears and panic about the world that was falling apart around them.

* * *

Angelo found himself sitting outside Charlie's house. He knew he shouldn't be there but somehow he couldn't help himself. And it wasn't the first time. The lights were on. He wondered if Charlie was home and if she was, what she was doing. Her car was parked out front but perhaps she had gone for a walk or for a drink. Whatever she was doing, the chances are, she was probably doing it with Joey. He struggled with the bitterness that rose up inside him when he thought about them as a couple. And he cursed himself for pining for Charlie the whole time he had been away, fighting for his freedom. He'd held onto the image of Charlie and hope that they might eventually have a future. He struggled to accept that Charlie had moved on without him.

Ruby sat at the top of the stairs, anxiously listening as Charlie poured her heart out to Joey. She listened to Joey's words of comfort but could hear the grief in her voice as well as in Charlie's. She couldn't see them but she could picture them on the sofa, holding each other and trying to convince each other that they were going to be alright. Tears streaked the teenagers face as her heart broke for her family. Quietly, she tiptoed down the stairs, just about managing to creep past her mother and the woman who was essentially her step mother, and out of the house.

Angelo ducked down in the driver's seat when he saw Ruby exit the house. He just hoped she wouldn't notice and recognise his car. Hanging around his ex-girlfriend's house at night wouldn't exactly look good. And that Robertson guy was already very suspicious of him. He had obviously looked through his personal file and was building up a picture of the type of man he was. Angelo just hoped he wasn't correct.

* * *

Joey kept her arms about her girlfriend as Charlie rested against her. She fought her own tears as she tried to be there for Charlie and make her feel better. But she was worried. She was afraid that she and Charlie or even just one of them would get charged with murder.

"Maybe they'll let us share a cell," she tried to joke.

Charlie just about managed to chuckle. She reached out to hold her partner's hand and attempted to smile.

"Maybe," she said. "We could have a whole _Bad Girls _thing going on!"

Joey giggled. Her tears spilled over, surprising her. Charlie reached out tenderly to wipe Joey's eyes. She sat up slowly and leant in to kiss her.

"We'll get through this," Joey said, trying to reassure them both.

Charlie nodded and kissed her again. Even when she felt hopeless, Joey gave her the desire and the courage to press on.

* * *

Geoff left the Surf Club with the intention of going home. It was strange that he found his house so empty now that Ruby was back living with Charlie and Joey. Aside from the lack of Belle, which he'd just about got used to, the place was still the same. Irene and Annie were there like they had always been. But without Ruby, he felt lonely. It was easy to spend time with her when she had been living with him. It was easy to take care of her, make her laugh, be close to her. But now he needed a reason to speak to her and it was usually in public, which always made Xavier angry. Pausing his step, he studied the figure he had spotted on the beach. It was dark but he could easily recognise her as the girl he had just been thinking about. Running his hands through his hair, Geoff moved forward and gently trod across the sand.

"Hey," he said softly, seating himself beside the girl he was rapidly falling in love with.

"Hey," she replied just as quietly.

Silently, she rested in his arms and took comfort in the fact that he cared so much about her.


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Three**

The next morning, Charlie and Joey headed out to the Diner for breakfast. They invited Ruby to come with them on the promise that Charlie would then drop her off at school but the teenager had declined and seemed very out of sorts. Charlie was worried but her daughter hadn't wanted to talk about how she was feeling. Joey had advised Charlie to leave it and wait to listen to Ruby when she was ready. Settling down at a table, they perused the menu that that they already knew far too well and then Joey headed up to place their orders and have a word with Irene.

"Hello, love," the older woman greeted warmly. "How are you and Charlie bearing up? I heard..."

She sighed unhappily.

"That's kind of what I waned to talk to you about," Joey said seriously.

Irene gave her full attention.

"Do I still have a job?" Joey asked.

"What? Of course you do!" Irene said. "Of course, love. Goodness knows we all know you and Charlie would never have laid a hand on that man. Even if he was a monster."

Joey smiled in sheer relief.

"Thank you," she said.

Irene patted her hand.

"Try not to worry," she said. "It'll all blow over. They'll find out what really happened and then you and Charlie can move on with your lives."

Joey thanked her again and obeyed when Irene bustled her off to sit down and go and keep her girlie company.

* * *

Aden went for a run along the beach before he started work. He felt like he had been drinking to much beer and eating too much junk without exercising properly for a while so he was determined to get in shape. He sped up when he saw Liam walking across the sand in his direction.

"Aden," the other man said.

Aden attempted to ignore him but the former rock star blocked his path. Annoyed, Aden stopped and glared at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Look, I just wanted to try and clear the air," Liam said.

"A hundred years could pass and the air would still never be clear between us," Aden said, shouldering him out of the way.

"I just want to make things right," Liam protested.

"Then you shouldn't have stolen my wife," Aden snapped.

"She wasn't your wife when..."

"You shouldn't have messed around with drugs when you were out of rehab, all the things that went on... they shouldn't have happened either. And you shouldn't have used Nicole."

Liam blanched.

"She told you about that?"

"Yeah, she did," Aden replied. "So get the fuck out my way."

* * *

Charlie dropped Joey at work and gave her a particularly passionate kiss goodbye. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with the rest of her day. Usually she enjoyed her days off but now she knew it was longer term, if not permanent, she didn't know what to do with herself. She'd packed clothes for the gym and was planning on venting her frustration there for a while. She and Joey had arranged to have lunch together and then she wasn't entirely sure what she would occupy herself with for the afternoon. She hoped she wouldn't turn into a pathetic loser who just filled her time until her partner was around. While she loved Joey with all her heart, she didn't want to become more dependent on her than she already was. Right now, she felt like she would die if she lost her. She had come to need her more than she had ever believed she'd be comfortable with. She was comfortable with her love for Joey but she never wanted to lose her independence.

* * *

Robertson was surprised, when he arrived at work, that Angelo wasn't at his desk. Watson was around so he sent her off to the Diner to get him a coffee. She opened her mouth to object but closed it and hurried away, obviously wanting to keep on his good side. He went over to his teddy bear and checked he was still recording everything. Each night when he left, he took the tape with him and put a new one in. Watching his station unawares was always very telling. He was specifically interested in Angelo. If Charlie hadn't committed murder, then Angelo was next on his suspect list. He had named Joey as a prime suspect but he hadn't yet figured out what he thought of her yet. That would take time.

* * *

"Hey," Angelo said.

Charlie looked up from the exercise bike she was working to the extreme. She forced a smile and then put her head back down in order to focus on her workout.

"How's it going?"

Charlie paused and looked up at him.

"I've been suspended from a job that I love and I'm looking at going down for a murder I didn't commit," she said. "So yeah, I'm just peachy."

Angelo sighed and moved closer.

"I wish there was something I could do to help you," he said.

She looked at him and felt some compassion when she realised that he was being completely genuine.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded and moved to the weight machine. Charlie checked her watch and carried on cycling.

* * *

Joey and Geoff exchanged concerned glances. They had been at work for three hours and Aden had barely taken a breath during his constant rant about Liam.

"And that Romeo kid he's hanging around with... He's going to mess him up. He's a bad influence and..."

"Aden, breathe!" Joey begged. "I'm this close to drowning myself!"

Geoff laughed loudly but stopped abruptly when Aden glared at him.

"It's just... it's hard enough living without Belle without having that bastard hanging around here," Aden said sadly.

Joey moved forward and hugged him.

"I know," she said gently. "I know."

* * *

Robertson headed out of the station to get lunch from the Diner, hoping he might get Leah to change her mind about him. He doubted he would be in the Bay long, only until the murder case was solved, but while he was around, he was keen to get to know Leah. She seemed so nice.

"What can I get you?" the Greek restaurant owner asked rather impolitely when she saw him.

"A date?" he asked hopefully.

"No chance," she replied.

Her voice was bitter and he couldn't help but admire her for her loyalty to her friend.

"A chicken salad then," he said. "And maybe a few minutes of your time?"

Leah called his order into the kitchen and then turned back to him, not smiling.

"I already said no to a date," she said.

"Not a date," Robertson said. "You live with two of my prime suspects. I need to interview you."

"But I don't know anything," Leah said, suddenly losing all her irritated confidence.

"You'd be surprised," Robertson said. "What time can I expect you at the station?"

Leah sighed heavily.

"I finish here at two," she said. "But I have to pick my son up from school at three thirty so I don't have much time."

"That sounds fine to me," Robertson said, handing over his cash and accepting his lunch.

* * *

"Someone's eager," Aden commented as he, Joey and Geoff stepped off the boat for their lunch break.

Charlie was eagerly waiting for them, smiling and clutching a picnic hamper. The policewoman waved. Joey couldn't help but smile and feel excited to see her.

"I wish I had a hot girlfriend to bring me lunch," Geoff said.

Joey raised her eyebrows.

"Not that I think Charlie's hot. I mean... um, she is but... um... I..."

"Stop digging, Geoff," Joey smirked before bidding her colleagues goodbye and skipping up to capture Charlie in a hug and a kiss.

Geoff and Aden both felt a little nostalgic. Geoff dreamed of being able to share such moments with Ruby and Aden desperately missed those moments with Belle. Together, the boys headed to the Diner together.

"So, what's all this?" Joey asked as she and Charlie headed towards the beach.

"Well, I was at a loose end so..."

They sat down on the blanket Charlie had provided.

"Expect this fairly regularly for the time being!"

She began to pull items of the blanket but Joey interrupted her with kisses. Wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck, she decided to show her just how much she appreciated her – at least as was publicly decent.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Four**

"So, you don't think I've messed anything up?" Leah asked as she, Charlie and Joey sat down to dinner together.

She was still feeling flummoxed over being called in for an interview with Robertson and she felt bad that she couldn't offer an alibi, although she had made it very clear that she had said goodnight to Charlie and seen her once she was already in her pyjamas. Apparently, this hadn't really helped the investigation but Charlie and Joey were keen to assure her that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sorry you've been dragged into this," Joey said.

"It's not your fault," Leah said. "You two are just as innocent as I am."

* * *

One week later, Xavier was on his way to school when he saw Ruby out of uniform, hanging around at the beach, looking and feeling lost. He approached.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

He nodded to her lack of school clothes. She shrugged, not wanting to talk about it. The truth was that today was Grant Bledcoe's funeral and she was having a hard time debating whether she ought to go or not. On the one hand, he was her father. He was fifty per cent of the reason she existed, if not more considering the circumstances. And he'd died in such an awful way. The police hadn't released all the details but from what she, Charlie and Joey had gathered, he had been stabbed once in the chest and left to bleed to death on the sand. The knife had washed up on the beach a couple of days before but Charlie said with it having been in the water so long, the chances of getting prints were extremely unlikely. On the other hand, he was a rapist, a monster and a liar and Ruby hated him. She had no idea what she thought she would achieve by going to the funeral but something unexplainable was calling her to attend.

"Rubes?" Xavier said.

She apologised but the atmosphere remained tense. Xavier shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to figure out what to say.

* * *

Charlie felt listless. She hated being suspended from work. Being a cop had been her life for such a long time and it just felt wrong to not being employed. Joey was still going to work each day and it was torture not seeing her and not having all that much to do. She now understood why the house had been so exceptionally clean while Joey had been between jobs. Charlie had scrubbed every inch of the place until she could see her face in almost every surface. Glancing at her watch and sighing in frustration that it wasn't even lunch time yet, Charlie headed to her room to get changed in order to take out some of her frustrations in the gym.

* * *

Xavier was sitting in class feeling sorry for himself. He'd tried to engage his girlfriend in conversation but she hadn't really been present. He'd wittered on about his concern over Brendan's plan to move into a shared house with his girlfriend and friends. But Ruby had snapped that she had more on her mind that his brother's living conditions and then stormed off. Now, Xavier felt like for all the progress they had been making, they were back to square one. He felt like he didn't know her anymore and that she didn't love him.

* * *

Geoff had some errands to run in Yabbie Creek so at lunch time, he jumped into the car to do them, leaving Aden and Joey to have lunch with Charlie, who had been eagerly waiting for them to dock, the same as she had every day since she'd been suspended from work. Glancing out of the window, Geoff was confused when he saw the sorry figure of Ruby sitting at the bus stop. He pulled over and wound down the window.

"And where are you off to, young lady?" he teased. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ruby nodded, sighed and approached his car.

"I should," she agreed.

"So, what are you hanging out at the bus stop for?" Geoff asked.

"It's Grant's funeral today," Ruby explained. "I was going to..."

She shrugged. She still didn't know what she was going to do.

"Do you want a lift?" Geoff asked.

"You've got to get back to work," Ruby pointed out.

"I'm sure I can make my excuses."

* * *

Charlie kissed Joey goodbye and watched her and Aden head out of the Diner and back to work. Leah approached the table and sat down.

"Could you be cuter?" Leah teased.

Charlie blushed and feigned innocence. But she knew what her friend was talking about. Charlie was absolutely smitten and it was plain for all to see. Even if she had wanted to hide it, she couldn't. Joey was the love of her life. She brought out the best in her and made her feel happy and safe. Charlie was still completely incapable of looking at Joey without smiling like an idiot.

"I'm glad that even with everything going on, you and Joey are still solid," Leah said.

Charlie smiled and swallowed down the remains of her drink.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said.

Leah smiled and patted her friend's hand.

"I'm happy for you," she said.

She moved to get back to work but Charlie stopped her.

"Has... um... has Robertson asked you out again?" she asked.

"Every morning," Leah complained, rolling her eyes.

"If you like him, Leah, you can say yes."

Leah sat back down heavily in her chair.

"I could never do that to you," she said.

"As much as it feels like it, Robertson isn't the bad guy," Charlie said. "I mean, I have no earthly idea what you see in him but if you like him, I think you should just go for it. At the end of the day, he's just doing his job. I'm pissed at him for going after Joey but really, I know I'm the most logical suspect. It makes sense that he'd suspend me and suspect me... you know, until he figures out who did it."

Leah searched Charlie's eyes for a moment.

"You really wouldn't mind if I said yes to him?" she checked.

"I really wouldn't mind," Charlie confirmed.

"What about Joey?"

"We talked about it last night and she doesn't mind either."

Leah thanked her, smiled and hurried back to work.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Geoff asked quietly.

He and Ruby had watched the funeral of Grant Bledcoe from afar. That way, Ruby felt like she hadn't really attended but she'd found herself glad to see him being put in the ground. She hoped that this might be part of them forgetting about him. If only that Detective guy would realise that none of them committed the murder and stopped hassling Charlie and Joey, they could move on with their lives. They could start to heal.

"Rubes?"

Ruby nodded and smiled gratefully at him for helping her get here. He took her hand and quietly led her back to the car in order to go home.

* * *

Joey and Aden stepped off the trawler after a long day at work, made longer by Geoff texting to say that he wasn't well and had had to skip off for the afternoon. Aden had been annoyed. Joey had just worked harder.

"Hey, Xavier," she called when she saw the school boy walking him.

He looked up and did not look happy. Joey approached him.

"Where's Rubes?" she asked.

"I'd love to know the answer to that too," he replied bitterly before continuing his walk.

Joey and Aden exchanged uncertain glances before going their separate ways. Aden was heading home and Joey had arranged to go for a drink with Charlie who seemed eager to spend as much time out of the house as she could.

* * *

"How are you feeling after the funeral?" Geoff asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Ruby shrugged. She had no idea how to put her feelings into words.

"I'm glad he's dead," she finally blurted out.

Geoff was surprised by the bitterness in her voice.

"I know you probably thought I went today because I felt sad or confused or whatever but... when I heard that he'd been killed, I was happy. I feel sad for his wife and his kids but then also, I feel they're better of without him. Everyone's better of without him. He destroyed Charlie's life. And he's been continuing to try and break her ever since he came back into our lives."

Geoff nodded and turned into her road, pulling up outside the house. He killed the engine. Ruby made no move to leave.

"All of this is my fault, Geoff," she said.

"Ruby, it's not..."

"It is," Ruby replied firmly. "If I'd have handled the truth better, if I hadn't gone looking for him... We wouldn't be in this mess. None of us."

Geoff sighed and took her hand.

"How were you meant to handle this, Ruby?" he asked. "Tell me how anyone would deal with being told that the person they love most in the world has been lying to them for their whole life? That she's their mother and not their sister and that they were borne of this evil act of sexual violence? Maybe you haven't made all the right decisions but there isn't exactly a rule book for this kind of thing, is there? You did your best."

Ruby smiled her gratitude and hugged him.

"I wish my best had been good enough," she said unhappily. "That's all."

From across the road, Xavier watched his girlfriend in the arms of another boy. Angrily, he stormed away.

* * *

"You don't think Ruby went to school?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Joey had come to the Surf Club where Charlie had been eagerly waiting for her, and explained her brief conversation with Xavier.

"I don't know," Joey said honestly.

"I should call her..." said Charlie.

Joey put her hand on her girlfriend's and told her to leave it until they got home.

"We're trying not to crowd her, remember?" she said.

Sighing, Charlie nodded and picked up her drink instead.

"So," she said brightly. "Tell me all about your day."

* * *

Xavier arrived home in a foul mood. Hugo was just getting out of his car when his brother stormed up the drive.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Hugo laughed.

"I hate my life," Xavier snapped bitterly.

They headed up to the front door together, pausing on when they spotted a threatening note attached to it.


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Five**

Hugo and Xavier approached the reception desk at the police station.

"I want to talk to Charlie," the oldest Austin said to Angelo, resting his hands on the desk.

Angelo observed the local with contempt. He was absolutely sure that this apparent family man was nothing but evil and he was determined to bring him down. They had had the odd altercation already but so far, Angelo hadn't come up with any conclusive evidence.

"She's not working at the moment," he said. "Or didn't you hear?"

Hugo sighed. In his distress over the death threat posted on his front door, he had forgotten that Charlie was being accused of murder and had therefore been suspended from work pending an investigation.

"Well, then I want to talk to the next person in charge," he said.

"That would be me," Angelo lied.

"I don't want to talk to you," Hugo said firmly. "You shouldn't even be allowed to set foot on free land, let alone serve and protect our community."

He would always hate him for killing Jack. As much as he loved Martha, he would give anything for his cousin to be alive, well and happy again.

"That as may be," Angelo said. "But I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"What's going on here?" Robertson asked, approaching them.

"I want to talk to someone about this death threat," Hugo said, waving the paper at him.

Xavier remained silent but glared at Angelo.

"Well, my most professional and capable constable has just popped out for a moment but she'll be back and ready to deal with whatever the problem is," Robertson told him.

Angelo was irritated, knowing the Detective was talking about Watson. It appeared that nobody would ever regard him as more than a murderer in this town. The sooner he got out, the better.

* * *

"Thank you for taking the day off to spend it with me," Charlie said, as she and Joey headed out to the Blaxland with a picnic.

Joey smiled and slipped her arm around Charlie's waist.

"As if I need thanking for spending time with you!" she said. "It's a pleasure and an honour!"

Charlie chuckled. Last night, it had all come out that Ruby had 'sort of' attended Grant's funeral. Charlie had been reasonable about it and Ruby had explained that she'd just needed to make sure he was really dead and in the ground. But alone, later that night, Charlie had been emotional about the whole thing. She'd been shocked by the venom in Ruby's voice and she felt bad for letting her down and not knowing how her own daughter had been feeling. So Joey had called Irene and just about managed to wangle the day off work in order to take Charlie out and cheer her up.

"Well, I for one am definitely a big fan of day trips on boats with you," Charlie said.

Joey grinned. They always seemed to have fun on these kinds of adventures and she didn't think she'd ever forget that first time, when they had shared their first kiss.

* * *

Geoff was in a world of his own on board the trawler. He and Aden had sniped at each other a few times, due to Geoff not paying attention like he was meant to. The younger boy was missing Joey's peace making skills already.

"Look, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Aden finally said.

"What?" Geoff asked in sheer confusion.

"Ruby."

Geoff folded his arms. He did not want to talk about this again.

"If you're in love with her," Aden said. "You need to just say so because this mooning over her... is just boring."

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," Geoff snapped.

* * *

At lunch time, Ruby escaped school and headed to her house with Nicole. She'd made her excuses to Xavier, who'd looked more than a little forlorn and skipped school for some girl time with one of her best friends.

"So, what's going on with you and Xavier?" Nicole asked, getting straight to the point.

"We're fine," Ruby lied a little defensively.

Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Come on, Rubes," she said. "You can tell me."

Ruby sighed and flopped back on the couch, closing her eyes for a few moments.

"I've fallen out of love with him," she finally admitted. "And I have no idea how to let him know."

* * *

Out on deck of the boat, Charlie and Joey were very much enjoying the sunshine. They'd eaten their picnic and indulged in a glass of wine each. Now, lying on a blanket in the sun, much like they had the first time, Joey gazed at Charlie. This time however, she had no fear about being close to her. With confidence, Joey inched closer and brushed her lips against Charlie's. The Senior Constable smiled against Joey's soft, warm lips and returned her kisses wholeheartedly. After several pleasurable moments, Joey moved so that she was lying atop Charlie, who moaned softly as Joey's hands began to wander. Joey carefully slipped her fingers under the hem of Charlie's shirt, stroking her skin and continuing an upwards climb. She cupped each of Charlie's breasts in turn, teasing her and gently slipping her thigh between both of Charlie's. The older woman parted her legs more than a little willingly as Joey's lips left her mouth and found their place on her neck. Charlie entangled her fingers in Joey's hair as she pulled her closer. This was definitely going to be a lovely afternoon.

* * *

Xavier sat in class but was paying very little attention to Miles as he stood at the head of the room wittering on about something or other. The teenager's mind was solely full of Ruby. Where had she and Nicole gone at lunch time? Why hadn't they come back? And, rather more urgently, what had happened between Ruby and Geoff yesterday?

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Nicole said, as she and Ruby tucked into Charlie's secret stash of ice cream. "Things have fizzled out with Xavier but you don't know how to tell him. And in the mean time, you've fallen in love with Geoff?"

Ruby coloured, feeling more than a little awkward. Nicole was Geoff's ex-girlfriend after all.

"Geoff and I are ancient history," Nicole said, reading her thoughts. "Don't worry about it."

Ruby grinned and then sighed.

"I don't know if I've fallen in love with him exactly but..."

She sighed again.

"I have really strong feelings for him," she admitted.

Nicole took another spoonful of ice cream.

"I have to say I'm surprised," she said. "I remember a time when you thought Geoff was really boring. When I was dating him, you were always teasing him. Although, that was a while ago. You weren't even dating Xavier then, I don't think."

"I can't say I saw it coming," Ruby said, taking a spoonful of her own. "I mean, I really did used to think he was square and dull but now... Now, I feel like he's the most wonderful guy on earth. When we went away together, we just bonded in a way that I can't describe."

Nicole nodded. It had been when she and Geoff had been stranded on an island together that she had first realised how special he was.

"He understands me, Nic and he doesn't judge me. I feel like I can say anything to him and he just cares. He doesn't whinge about any old crap like..."

She trailed off.

"Like?"

"Like Xavier does," Ruby said unhappily. "God, I sound evil."

"You don't sound evil."

"Xave and I just don't have anything in common anymore," Ruby said. "We used to be so good together but now... now I feel like I've totally outgrown him. I didn't mean to. I didn't see it happening. It just... did."

* * *

Charlie kissed her way back up Joey's body. Her girlfriend lay gasping on the deck of the boat, gazing up at the clouds with her head spinning and her heart racing. Feeling somewhat pleased with herself for creating such a reaction, Charlie snuggled up against her and kissed her lips. Joey smiled, still feeling a little breathless.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" she asked.

Charlie grinned back.

"Well, you might have screamed it a few moments ago," she teased.

Joey blushed and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling her closer for another kiss.

"I love you," she said more seriously.

"And I love you," Charlie confirmed. "I don't think I could ever, ever explain how much."

* * *

Xavier had finished school and arrived home to find Brendan with Martha. His brother had been keen to go for a walk so, leaving Martha in peace, Xavier had taken him down to the docks to catch up with Hugo.

"Hey!" the blonde boy called, waving at his older brother.

Hugo stopped and waited for the boys to catch up. He was on his way to his shed, as he had some tidying up to do before the end of the day.

"How did it go... you know, earlier?" Xavier asked, not wanting to worry Brendan by discussing the police.

"Yeah, it was okay," Hugo sighed. "I nearly had to put up with that jerk, Angelo. But I ended up being interviewed for an hour or so with Watson instead though. She didn't seem too hopeful about catching the person behind the letter."

Hugo's theory that it was to do with John Palmer. The vile, middle aged man had been extremely vocal about objecting to Hugo's plans for the marina. Perhaps he was trying to scare him off. He couldn't even bear to entertain the idea that it was more sinister than that. And he couldn't vocalise his theories either without blowing his cover and getting into deeper trouble than he could handle.

* * *

Ruby had gone, somewhat reluctantly, to see Xavier at home. Martha had sent her to the docks. Taking a deep breath, she spotted her boyfriend and knew that it was now or never.

"Xavier!" she called.

The blonde boy turned, excused himself from Brendan and Hugo and headed over to her.

"Hey," he said a little uncertainly.

"Hey," Ruby replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Did you... did you have a good day? I figured you'd skipped school with Nicole."

Ruby nodded.

"Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about," she said.

Xavier's heart sank. He knew what was coming. He'd been expecting it for a while. But he wasn't ready for it to be yet.

"What's up?" he squeaked.

"I don't... I don't think we should see each other anymore," she said rather quickly, barely looking him in the eye.

"What?" he asked, heartbroken and feeling strangely unprepared.

"I think we need to break up."

"Why?" he asked. "Is this... is this because of Geoff?"

"No," Ruby lied. "It's just... we haven't been working for a while. Have we?"

Xavier turned, his attention caught up by something behind him. Ruby looked too. The teenagers were horrified to see Hugo in a scuffle with a hooded stranger. Without thinking, Xavier broke into a run.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Leave my brother alone!"

Ruby watched helplessly as Xavier entered the fray. She screamed when he was knocked into the water. She kept screaming when he didn't surface.


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Six**

Ruby and Hugo both saw everything in slow motion as Brendan jumped into the water to save his younger brother. They both surfaced after a few moments but Xavier was unconscious. Their assailant raced off.

* * *

Charlie and Joey stepped off the boat, their arms linked and their smiles genuine after such a lovely day together in the sun. Charlie still marvelled at the effect Joey had on her. At a time that ought to feel like the end of the world, when so many terrible things were happening to her, Joey still made her feel so happy and so very lucky.

"What's going on?" Joey wondered, pointing ahead of her.

* * *

With shaking hands, Ruby pulled out her phone to call an ambulance while Brendan struggled over what to do next and Hugo desperately tried to remember CPR. But his mind was too much of a mess and he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Aden was walking along the beach in a world of his own. He felt like he spent too much time alone with his thoughts these days. And his thoughts were usually full of Belle. He missed her so much still and he didn't think he would ever get over losing her. She was the love of his life. Everything still reminded him of her and while part of him wished it would all start to hurt less, a bigger part of him was afraid to let her go. Glancing up ahead, he sighed when he saw Liam and Nicole talking. He didn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him. And Nicole and Joey were the two most important people in his life now. He felt the need to protect them. While he might not be able to do anything to save Joey from her current predicament, he was sure he could save Nicole from Liam. The man was poison. He decided to approach.

* * *

"What's going on?" Charlie gasped as she and Joey raced up to Xavier, Hugo, Ruby and Brendan.

"He fell in the water," Ruby managed tearfully.

Joey hurried forward and began CPR, shoving helpless Hugo out of the way.

"Has someone called an ambulance?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded. She was pale and unsure. What if Xavier died? What if the last thing he remembered was her breaking his heart?

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave Nicole alone," Aden demanded, marching up to the pair.

Liam held up defensive hands, sighing and wondering how long it would be until he could walk down the street or have a conversation without being judged.

"We're just talking, Aden," Nicole said gently, touching his hand.

"You shouldn't be talking to a jerk like him," Aden told her.

Liam shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's a free country," he said. "Nicole and I are going to be friends, okay? And there's fuck all you can do about it."

Without warning, Aden punched him in the face.

* * *

Xavier woke up, coughing and confused. He stared in bewilderment at everyone around him. He passed out again just as the ambulance pulled up, ready to take him safely to hospital. Ruby was consumed with fear and guilt. Charlie put a gentle arm around her, offering comfort. Joey moved back and sat on the floor beside Charlie, a little out of breath and anxious. Charlie reached for her hand, whispering well done.

* * *

"You're fucking crazy!" Liam snapped, moving back out of Aden's grip and clutching his face.

His nose was bleeding and it hurt. A lot. Nicole looked torn over whether to take care of Liam or deal with Aden. She opted to yell at Aden.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

"He's going to mistreat you, Nic."

"I was just talking to him!" Nicole insisted. "I'm not dating him!"

Aden rubbed his sore fist but his temper hadn't calmed.

"You can't behave like this, Aden," Nicole said more gently.

He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"I'm just trying to protect you," he said weakly.

"I know," she replied, taking both his hands in hers. "But this isn't the way."

Disgusted at the sentimental moment, Liam stormed away.

* * *

At the hospital, Hugo, Ruby, Brendan, Charlie and Joey were all waiting for news of Xavier. They were relieved when a Doctor appeared with a smile on her face. Hugo leapt to his feet, his guilt threatening to overwhelm him.

"What's happened?" he asked. "Is my brother okay?"

"He's fine," the Doctor assured him. "He's concussed but there's no lasting damage."

She turned to Brendan.

"And you, young man," she said. "Saved his life by pulling him out of the water so quickly. You're quite the hero."

* * *

Miles was extra specially cheerful as he and Kirsty headed into the Diner together to get some dinner. They sat down at a table. Colleen approached them cheerfully, with her usual level of chit chat and gossip.

"And how are you both today?" she asked.

Miles beamed at her.

"I'm feeling pretty wonderful today, actually," he said.

"You do look like you've got an extra spring in your step," the waitress commented.

Miles continued to smile. Kirsty cringed.

* * *

Ruby left Xavier's hospital room and approached Charlie and Joey. The three of them said goodbye to Hugo and Brendan, who headed on in to see their brother.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, escorting her daughter and girlfriend back out of the hospital.

Ruby surprised everyone by bursting into tears. Charlie and Joey carefully took her to the car and sat down with her.

"What's up, Rubes?" Charlie asked. "Xavier's going to be okay. They said not to worry."

"It's not that," Ruby told her.

She then proceeded to tell them about the break up. And now, worse than that, it was a waste of time. Xavier didn't remember her dumping him so now she either had to be heartless and dump him again after such a scary accident or she had to stay with him when really, in her heart of hearts, she knew she wanted to be with Geoff.

* * *

Aden sat home alone, sipping beer and staring at the television without really watching it. Thoughts of Belle and Nicole invaded his brain. And Liam Murphy was intermingled with all of them. He hated him. He was surprised by just how true that was. Sighing heavily, he leant back against the couch cushions and rubbed his temples, wondering when he might be able to lift himself out of always feeling so sad.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had opted to stop off at the Diner to treat Ruby to dinner after such a horrible day.

"Will you just tell us what's so exciting?" Leah asked Miles and Kirsty across the room, as Charlie, Joey and Ruby sat down.

Colleen was hovering behind her employee, also eager to know what was happening.

"Okay, okay!" Miles finally said, unable to contain his excitement any longer. "We're pregnant!"

Kirsty looked mortified but nobody noticed as almost the whole Diner charged over to offer their congratulations.

* * *

That night, tucked up in bed together, Charlie and Joey kissed.

"I'm really happy for Miles and Kirsty," Joey said.

Charlie nodded.

"He seems so excited about it," she said. "Although..."

"Although?"

Charlie sighed and snuggled up a little closer.

"Kirsty didn't look quite as ready to tell the world as he did," she said.

Joey nodded. She'd noticed it too. Charlie leant in and kissed her again. Despite Xavier's accident, it had been a good day. It had been nice to forget about the world and specifically, the murder investigation.

"Do you...?" Charlie began.

Joey raised her eyebrows.

"Do I what?" she asked.

"Do you want kids?"

"Well, technically, I already have a teenage step-daughter," Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed, kissing her yet again. She ran her hands through Joey's hair, breathing in her scent.

"Do you?" she asked again.

Joey shrugged and admitted she hadn't really thought about it.

"I mean... it's not like something like that can happen without a lot of planning on my part," she said.

Charlie nodded. Joey shifted so that she was leaning over her. She reached beneath the sheets and ran her fingertips up and down Charlie's tummy.

"Do you want children?" Joey asked curiously.

"Well... I guess I always hoped I'd get the chance to do it right one day," she admitted. "But then, I never thought I'd ever be able to commit to someone long enough to even talk about it."

"Would you... would you be comfortable having kids in a lesbian relationship?" Joey asked.

It certainly hadn't been the easiest thing in the world for Charlie to accept her sexuality when she first realised she was falling in love with Joey. She watched Charlie think about it very seriously and then smiled when she smiled.

"I'd love to have babies with you one day," Charlie said honestly.

Joey smiled again, capturing Charlie's lips with her own. Charlie moaned and pulled Joey tighter into her embrace.

"I wish we could conceive by just... you know," the younger girl breathed, nuzzling into Charlie's neck.

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Me too," she said. "Although, I guess we have to get off the hook for murder first."

Joey sighed and rested her body directly on top of Charlie's. She stroked her face and kissed her lips.

"Maybe if we keep practicing, something more fruitful could come of lesbian sex than just orgasms," she teased.

Charlie laughed.

"As long as the orgasms don't disappear!" she said.

"I would be absolutely horrified if that happened!" Joey admitted.

She leant in and kissed her again.

"In fact," she said. "I'm in the mood for us both to have lots of them right now."

Charlie flipped her over quickly so that Joey was on her back and they were both entangled in the sheets.

"Well, then let's see what we can do!" she grinned.


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Seven**

Charlie drove Ruby to the hospital in the morning, in time for Xavier to be discharged. She then drove the teenagers back to Xavier, Hugo and Martha's house and left them to it. Ruby was beside herself with guilt over how she had been treating her boyfriend recently and while a big part of her still wanted to end things between them, a bigger part of her felt like it wasn't the right thing to do. He'd been so upset the day before and to break his heart a second time seemed terribly unfair. And she believed, or at least hoped, that in time, her feelings for Geoff would subside. They were already seeing less of each other now that they weren't living together so Ruby hoped that her feelings could go back to being platonic. Xavier was a nice boy. She loved him, even if she wasn't sure she was in love with him anymore. And she had lost her virginity to him. That had to count for something, didn't it?

At the police station, Robertson watched Angelo take a phone call and then head out and to his car. Intrigued as to where he was off to, Robertson excused himself to Watson and followed. Whether he was Grant Bledcoe's killer or not, there was definitely something dodgy about this guy and Robertson wanted to find out what it was. Carefully, he followed the Constable down to the marina and watched from a distance as he headed over to Hugo's shed, a current crime scene, and sent the officers away.

Charlie went to the gym and enjoyed her work out. One of the only benefits to being currently out of work was that at least she didn't have to jam exercise around her shifts. It was nice to take real time to work on her body, build her muscles up and stay in shape. It had always been something she cared about but now that she was with Joey, she cared a little more. A big part of her felt undeserving of the love of such a wonderful person and she was desperate to always be the best she could be for her. She wanted to be attractive and active, she wanted to make her laugh, she wanted to support her, take care of her and always make sure she knew she was loved. Charlie smiled to herself as she pictured Joey's face and looked forward to seeing her for lunch. Despite their current predicament, Charlie felt extremely lucky to have Joey. She had no idea how she would ever have got through any of this without her.

* * *

Ruby had made sandwiches for herself and Xavier and they were sitting on the sofa together watching a DVD. They held hands and felt more comfortable together than they had in a long time. They paused the DVD when the front door opened and Gina, Brendan and Hugo waltzed through the door.

"Hey, mate," Hugo said to his brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," the blonde boy replied with a shrug. "Bit sore. Little bit confused but okay."

Brendan came to sit beside him, wanting to see him close up and make sure he was really okay. Xavier thanked him for saving his life, making a fuss about what an amazing brother he was.

"About that..." Gina said.

Everyone gave her their full attention.

"I wish yesterday had never happened," she said. "However, if it served a purpose, it showed me that Brendan really is grown up and capable. So, Brendan, as much as I will miss you... if you really want to do this house share thing, then..."

She sighed.

"Then I guess it's okay with me."

Brendan tackled his mother in a jubilant hug.

* * *

Joey headed to the Diner at lunch time, pleased to see that Charlie was already waiting for her. She approached the table and kissed Charlie's lips before she sat down.

"How was work?" Charlie asked.

"Long!" Joey said. "And this afternoon's going to be even longer! But on the upside, I get to spend a lovely lunch time with you."

The two women beamed at each other and kissed again.

"How was your morning?" Joey asked, picking up the menu.

"It was alright," Charlie said. "I took Ruby and Xavier back to his. Then I worked out for a bit."

Joey grinned a little naughtily. She had developed quite a fetish for Charlie in her exercise gear. Catching her look, Charlie playfully tapped her nose. Joey kissed Charlie's finger and told her that if she didn't want her to lust, she shouldn't be so hot. Pleased with the compliment, Charlie reached out and squeezed Joey's hand.

"How is Xavier doing anyway?" Joey asked. "Has he remembered anything yet?"

Charlie shook her head. Joey caught a look of scepticism on her girlfriend's face.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you think it's convenient that he literally only doesn't remember Ruby breaking up with him?" the police officer asked.

Joey put her menu down and turned the question over in her mind.

"Do you think he's lying?" she asked.

"I think he loves Ruby and is terrified of losing her," Charlie said. "And love makes people do some pretty crazy things."

* * *

Later that night, Angelo finished work and drove towards home. At the last minute, he changed direction and headed towards Charlie's house. He hadn't realised how much he would miss seeing her at work every day. Minus the odd conversation when they bumped into each other at the Diner, he hardly saw her now. And things certainly hadn't been the same since he'd made such an awful mistake of trying to pressure her to be with him. That night certainly hadn't gone to plan and he regretted it terribly, knowing he should have handled things a hell of a lot better.

Unbeknownst to Angelo, Robertson had been tailing him for most of the day. At the station, he'd kept an eye on him and listened in as best his could to his phone calls. Angelo had gone into Hugo's shed alone and stayed there for quite some time. Now, Robertson wondered where he was heading. Unsurprisingly, Angelo pulled around the back of Charlie's house. Robertson kept watching.

Charlie and Joey headed to their room for an early night. They'd hung out with Leah for a bit and she'd got a little cautiously giddy over the date she and Robertson had arranged – after she had quadruple checked that it was okay. Closing the door behind them, Charlie and Joey immediately fell into each other's arms. They kissed their way to the bed, barely breathing as they wrapped their arms around each other. The moonlight lit the room up. Their passion hadn't left time for them to turn on a light. Kissing Joey fervently, Charlie made short work of both their clothes. Sitting up on the middle of the bed, their pressed their bodies close, trailing kisses everywhere accessible and running their hands all over each other. Joey shifted position in order to guide Charlie back onto the mattress. She gazed lovingly at her, teasing her body with her lips, tongue and fingertips.

Robertson was puzzled as Angelo got out of the car and crept up to the house. There was definitely something wrong here. Cautiously, he followed, keeping his distance but making sure Angelo remained in sight. He found him standing, as close as he could get away with, gazing through a window of the ground floor of the house.

Charlie gave her full self to Joey, closing her eyes and relishing every kiss and caress. She loved that Joey was so gentle and so loving and that she always knew how to make her happy. She had perfect pace and skill and Charlie didn't feel that she had ever been so in tune with another person before in her life – emotionally or physically. She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, never wanting the moment to end.

Angelo watched through the window, careful not to be seen – not that Charlie or Joey were in a position to notice anything but each other. He wasn't sure how he felt at watching them. It was something he had done a couple of times in recent weeks and he always came away feeling strange. Traditionally, the idea of watching two women making love was extremely hot. Everyone knew that he fancied Charlie and Joey was definitely very attractive. But his lust was tainted by his sadness. He wanted to be the one making love to Charlie. He wanted to be the one who got to touch her, kiss her and bring her to climax. He wanted her to give herself over to him. He wanted her to scream his name, not Joey's. He wanted to be her everything and yet he was nothing. Through the glass, he saw Charlie become still and gather Joey lovingly into her arms, holding her close. He imagined that she was telling her that she loved her, probably over and over again. And then, usually after some time cuddling, Charlie would switch positions and devour Joey's body with a passion he had personally never been lucky enough to have experienced. He'd slept with Charlie a few times, back before Jack had died and Angelo's world had ended. But she had never quite desired him in the same way as she seemed to desire Joey now. Not wanting to hold onto bitter disappointment, Angelo made his exit. He climbed into his car and hurried away.

Charlie held Joey close and kissed her neck, cheek and lips. She moved so that her body covered Joey's and slid her hand to begin teasing Joey's breasts. Joey moaned and closed her eyes. Charlie kissed her again, whispering that she loved her. She saw the smile spread across Joey's face and took the moment to slip her hand between her legs. Joey's smile grew and became a little wicked. Charlie trailed kisses from her mouth to her tummy and below.

Robertson was intrigued to find himself following Angelo all the way to the city. It was a long drive to make in late evening and the Detective couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. The fact that he had seen him spying on Charlie and Joey was more than a little disturbing. Even without really seeing them himself, he had a pretty good idea of what they had been doing. Now he wondered what Angelo's plan was.

* * *

Charlie and Joey finally curled up together beneath the blankets, at last ready for sleep. Joey nestled herself in the crook of Charlie's shoulder and rested her hand on her tummy. Morag was returning to Summer Bay in the morning, which meant they would have to face the potential charges against them. They had spent a good few days trying to forget the whole thing and forget that it was happening. It was easy to lose themselves in each other but they knew they had to face reality sometime. Joey kissed Charlie's jaw.

"You really are the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me," she said honestly.

"And you, me," Charlie replied with just as much sincerity.

* * *

Angelo took a woman to a hotel, a somewhat sleazy dive that cost very little. Getting the key card and thanking the receptionist who had barely registered he was there at all, he led the way to the second floor. Closing the door behind him, he locked it and turned to his companion. They found their way to the bed and immediately began to get passionate. Unhooking her bra, he paused and looked into her eyes.

"Wait," he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Can I call you Charlie?"

She rolled her eyes and unhooked her bra herself.

"For the amount you're paying me, you can call me whatever the hell you like," she told him.


	128. Chapter 128

_Angelo is being extremely grim in this story at the moment, isn't he? I'm afraid it will be a good few chapters before anyone works out who killed Grant but I hope you will enjoy the twists and turns along the way. I had the killer planned out a long time ago! For now, Morag is kicking arse and Angelo is being a pervert. Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Eight**

Angelo arrived back in Summer Bay in the early hours of the morning. He'd opted not to stay the whole night at the hotel even though he had paid for it and he had driven 'Charlie' back to the haunt he had picked her up from the night before. It was the first time he'd done something like that, although it hadn't been the first time he'd seen Charlie and Joey together through the bedroom window. He wasn't entirely sure what he hoped to achieve each time, what he was meant to feel or get out of it. And he knew that if he got caught, that really would be the end for his friendship with Charlie. Part of him knew that his feelings for her had become obsessive. She was on his mind night and day and any day where he got to see her or spend time with her, was a good one. His world revolved around two things only – Charlie and his secret work mission. He existed for nothing else.

* * *

At nine o'clock in the morning, a suited and booted Morag arrived at the police station on Charlie and Joey's behalf. The investigation was going too slowly and there was a distinct lack of communication. Charlie and Joey were obviously too anxious about the whole thing, too frightened to ask questions in case they got answers they didn't like. So Morag had agreed to be their spokeswoman, their protector, their lawyer. And she was determined to get some answers.

"Where's Detective Robertson?" Morag asked Watson when she found her at the reception desk.

The younger woman looked unsure and then pointed towards Charlie's office. She obviously wasn't using it at the moment so Robertson had eagerly taken it over. Watson wouldn't vocalise it but it had seriously pissed her off. The whole thing made her angry. There was no doubt in her mind that Charlie couldn't have committed murder, even after what that monster had done to her when she was still just a child.

"Thank you," Morag said.

She headed into the office without knocking.

* * *

Joey kissed Charlie goodbye and headed into work. It was strange how their roles had reversed. At least for brief periods, Joey had been the one out of work. Having Charlie playing housewife was odd and she knew it was making her miserable. However, she couldn't help but feel that the break, even though it was stressful, was doing Charlie some good. The Senior Constable gave her heart and soul to her job and sometimes, Joey felt like her girlfriend didn't get as much return as she deserved. She knew only too well just how much it meant to have a police officer as caring as Charlie, taking care of them. As far as Joey was concerned, Charlie had saved her life multiple times and she didn't think she would ever stop feeling grateful. All she hoped was that she gave enough back to her in their relationship. She did her best to be loving, thoughtful and attentive and she was proud that, judging by the things Charlie said and did, she made her happy. She stepped onto the trawler and paused in order to send her a text telling her that she loved her.

* * *

"All I want to know is where we stand with this investigation," Morag said.

She'd taken a seat, although Robertson hadn't offered it and now she was fixing him with her iciest stare, although if she had intended to unnerve him, she had clearly failed. He sat back in his chair – in _Charlie's_ chair – and looked as cocky as ever.

"Well, we're still gathering evidence at the moment," he said. "To be honest, there's not that much to go on."

"Which means you're accusing my clients unnecessarily," Morag pointed out.

"It's not like I've charged them, Battleship," he said.

It was a nickname he had coined when he'd first met her. She didn't particularly care for it but she didn't have the inclination to object.

"Well, you're going to need to do something soon," Morag said. "Leaving them in suspense like this isn't fair. If you can't charge them because of a lack of evidence then Charlie shouldn't have to languish at home. She should be kept away from the case but at least be allowed to return to work."

"I would have thought she'd appreciate some time off," Robertson said. "Every time I see her she looks tired and washed out."

"How on earth do you expect her to be?" Morag snapped. "She's being accused of a murder she didn't commit and her job, work that she's dedicated her whole life to, has been taken away from her. And in the meantime, there is a man working at this very station who deserves to be rotting in jail himself!"

She pictured Angelo and immediately grew more irate. While many of the locals appeared to feel able to forgive and forget, Morag was not so willing.

"Constable Rosetta's freedom or incarceration isn't my jurisdiction," Robertson said evenly.

"No but I'd suggest it was reasonable that he could be a suspect in this murder case too," Morag said. "Why hasn't he been suspended as well?"

Robertson folded his arms across his chest, interested to listen to anything Morag had to say about the errant Constable. He'd waited around outside the hotel for a good couple of hours the night before but had given up before Angelo and his 'friend' had left. He wondered how often he engaged in that kind of activity – both with the prostitute and spying on Charlie and Joey. The Detective was in turmoil over whether he ought to warn the girls about what was happening. But he didn't know them well enough to know how they would react and if it would impede his investigation. At the end of the day, Charlie, Joey or somebody close to them had murdered a man in cold blood on the beach and Robertson's priority was to find out who and bring them to justice.

"Do you think he's responsible for the murder?" he asked.

Morag matched his stance.

"I think he should be included in the list of suspects," she said. "It's not exactly a shot in the dark to think it might be him."

"Because he's killed before?"

"And lied about it. And he spoke at his victim's funeral. And he comforted his victim's widow," she added.

She wanted the Detective to know exactly what kind of man they were dealing with.

"What do you think on his relationship with Charlie?" Robertson asked.

"I'm worried," Morag admitted.

He waited for her to elaborate.

"The girls are trying to ignore it... well, Charlie is. For all her years as a cop, catching criminals and dealing with the scum of the earth, she can be pretty naive. But Joey has voiced her concerns about the way Angelo looks at Charlie, and how often."

Robertson nodded.

"Do you honestly think he would have killed for her?" he asked.

"I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind," Morag admitted. "But I don't feel qualified to say more than that at the moment."

* * *

Morag went for dinner with Charlie and Joey. Leah was working and the girls had volunteered to look after VJ. Ruby had gone round for a girlie night with Annie and Nicole. The teenager was torn over her conflicting feelings for Xavier and Geoff and it appeared that her friends weren't in dissimilar situations. Nicole had slept with Liam many months ago and now that he was back in the Bay, she was uncomfortable to realise that she still had feelings for him, despite how he had treated her and how much Aden hated him. And while Jai had made it more than a little obvious that he still had feelings for Annie, she had developed what she hoped was a mutual crush on Romeo.

"Do you think he might let me come back to work?" Charlie asked hopefully. "If I promise not to interfere with the investigation?"

"He didn't say so exactly but I hope I've done some good in suggesting it," Morag said. "And I hope I've expanded his range of suspects."

Charlie looked confused.

"Do you mean Angelo?" Joey asked.

Morag nodded. She didn't want to influence anyone so seriously on the matter but if she had been told that either Charlie, Joey or Angelo had committed the murder, there was no doubt as to who it would be.

"He seems fairly concerned about Angelo's conduct anyway," Morag said. "I'd be surprised if he wasn't already keeping an eye on him."

* * *

Later that night, Angelo approached Charlie and Joey's house. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or elated that they just climbed into bed and cuddled. Perhaps with all the stress of the situation they were in, their sex life would dwindle and then they wouldn't be so sickeningly close and in love. He wasn't sure he even believed in lesbian sex anyway. Wasn't it just extended foreplay? How could you have actual sex without a man and the specific part he would bring to the table? However, even he couldn't deny the passion Charlie and Joey appeared to have for each other. He just preferred to dismiss it and pretend it wasn't real. He jumped when he heard a noise. Anxious over being caught out, Angelo spun around and searched the dark. Believing he could make a shape out in the distance, Angelo approached. He was surprised when he came face to face with Detective Robertson.


	129. Chapter 129

_I hope you enjoy the chapter. S&L – when I am planning chapters, I read recaps of the chapters in order to figure out what storylines I ought to be covering. Not sure how I am going to do it when I get to the stuff I have refused to watch though! I might watch the episodes on you tube and just skip Charlie and the Idiot! But for all the horror that H&A have made Charlie and Angelo do together, I can promise you that Charlie and Joey will do it better! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Nine**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angelo hissed, knowing full well he had been caught with his fingers in the biscuit tin – so to speak.

"I might ask you the same question," Detective Robertson replied. "Is Senior Constable Buckton aware that her ex-boyfriend is spying on her having sex with her girlfriend through the window?"

"I wasn't spying," Angelo said.

It sounds stupid and false as he said it. That was exactly what he had been doing. It's what he'd done the night before too. And if he was being really honest with himself, it's what he'd been planning on doing on many more nights.

"You could have fooled me," Robertson said.

Angelo led them quickly away from the house, not wanting Charlie or Joey to hear their conversation, although he doubted the girls would be noticing anything but each other for a while to come.

"You know, I don't think it's going to matter how much you try to lie and cheat your way out of this," Robertson said confidently. "Even if that does appear to be your forte. I practically caught you with your pants down!"

Angelo looked disgusted, although it wasn't far from the truth.

"It wasn't like that," he said. "And what do you mean about lying being my forte?"

Robertson turned and headed to his car. After a few indecisive moments, Angelo followed. Robertson turned back to him, holding Angelo's personal file in his hands.

"You're not allowed to take that out of the station," Angelo accused.

"Somehow, I don't think you've got much to bargain with right now," Robertson countered.

Angelo shoved his hands in his pockets, his mind reeling over what to do. Now that Robertson had caught him out, it was entirely likely that he would go to Charlie with the information he had. It was something Angelo had no idea how to get out of.

"There are a lot of pages missing in your file," Robertson explained. "I'd be very interested to know where they've wandered off to. You know, the more I read about you, Rosetta... the more I observe you... the more I think you're the dirtiest cop I have ever met."

"I'm not!" Angelo snapped.

"Then why don't you explain to me how you managed to get off a murder charge and end up back on the force, let alone back at the station the man you shot and left for dead, worked at?" Robertson challenged. "How can you even live with yourself when you're sharing a town with his friends, his family, his colleagues... his widow?"

The Detective seemed genuinely incredulous.

"I did what I had to do," Angelo said resolutely.

"By killing Constable Holden?"

"No!" Angelo yelled.

His voiced echoed through the sleepy street.

"Killing Jack was a mistake," he said in a lower tone. "It was an accident. And I hate myself for it. If you think I got off scot free..."

"Which you did," Robertson interjected.

"Then you're wrong," Angelo continued, ignoring him. "I will never forgive myself for what happened but all I'm trying to do here is make things right again."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Robertson asked.

"By accepting the offer that was made to me," Angelo said. "By completing the task I was set. By doing something good."

"And that involves spying on Charlie in a state of undress?"

"That's not what I was doing," Angelo insisted, although it sounded hollow even to him.

Robertson put the file back onto the passenger seat and folded his arms. He looked Angelo up and down.

"You know, having an unknown murderer and a compulsive liar on the loose in the same town..." he said. "It makes me wonder if they're one and the same."

He turned abruptly and climbed into his car, quickly driving away. Angelo watched him leave, glanced briefly back at the house and then headed back into his own vehicle.

* * *

Oblivious to anything going on outside and, finally sated, Charlie and Joey curled up in each other's arms. It was nice to seek solace in each other when the days seemed so full of stress and anxiety. Although they were encouraged by Morag's news, it was still a very real possibility that one or both of them would be charged and tried for Grant's murder. It was terrifying. With Joey's warm body resting against her, Charlie stroked her arm and kissed the top of her head. Joey smiled and traced ticklish patterns on Charlie's toned tummy, making her giggle.

* * *

The following morning, Hugo was sitting down to breakfast with Xavier and Martha when the post arrived. Picking it up, he sorted through the names and began to open his own. He paused when he opened the first letter.

"What is it?" Xavier asked, peering over at his brother.

"Um..."

Hugo turned the paper round. It was a death threat cut out in newspaper letters.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Xavier said.

Martha looked stricken.

"You should go to the police about it again," she said, trying not to show how worried she was.

She had already lost her husband. She did not want her boyfriend to die too.

"And what do you think they're going to do about it?" Hugo asked sourly. "That Angelo guy hates me."

"What about Charlie?" Martha asked.

The boys both stared at her. She sighed as she remembered that her friend was suspended. It just seemed so weird that such a good cop was in such a mess.

"There's got to be someone there besides Charlie and Angelo who can check this out for you," Xavier said more optimistically.

"To be honest, I don't think they care," Hugo sighed. "They checked out the shed when we got attacked but..."

He trailed off and shrugged, picking up a slice of toast.

"I think it's all coming from John Palmer and his objection to my plans for the marina," he said. "I'm just going to sell the boat and forget it."

* * *

Angelo had barely slept all night and from the state of his eyes, it was clear to everyone. Restless, he got out of bed and headed to the gym. Things still weren't great between him and Tony and Angelo doubted they ever would be but at least the guy hadn't barred him from working out. He wondered, when his mission was complete, if he might actually be able to redeem himself. Perhaps his life would unfold again the way he'd hoped it would. After his work out, he headed home to shower and changed and arrived, as usual, early to work. Robertson glided in a few minutes after him. The Detective immediately approached.

"I finished your file," he said. "It made interesting reading."

Angelo swallowed uncertainly. He didn't like the idea of this man knowing all sorts of things about him.

"Well, then you should know that I'm a good guy," Angelo said.

"For a pervert," Robertson snapped.

Angelo glared at him, ready to argue if necessary.

"I am not a pervert," he said darkly.

"You broke the nose of a protestor when you were fresh out of the academy," Robertson said. "Then you were under serious suspicion for getting involved in this development site disaster or whatever it was. You shot and killed a fellow police officer and left him for dead. Then you weaselled your way out of the charges and get to carry on like nothing happened. Now you're a suspect in another murder, I've seen you spy on your ex twice and in all likelihood, visited a prostitute the night before last..."

Angelo blanched.

"And to be honest, I have no idea what you're really doing here," Robertson finished.

Angelo stood up.

"It's not your business to know what I'm doing here," Angelo warned. "But I can assure you that your little vendettas against me aren't going to do you any good. I've got support from so far above you that you can't even see them."

"Well, good luck with that when I tell Charlie exactly the kind of man you are."

Robertson walked swiftly away from him.

* * *

Charlie and Joey walked side by side along the beach. They'd worn themselves out running and now they were strolled together, hand in hand, in the direction of the Diner. Neither was sure if they were comforted or upset by the fact that people were staring at them – not because they were lesbians but now because they were suspected killers. Still, they knew they had the support of most of the town. And they were grateful that Colleen was a big influence on the gossip ripping through the town. Charlie never thought she'd be glad of it but, faced with a murder charge, her community's perception of her hung in the balance. Colleen had made it clear from the off that she did not believe Charlie or 'that lovely Joey girl' could be guilty of murder and so most of the other locals seemed to believe in them as well.

"What's going on up there?" Joey wondered.

Charlie looked up too and saw Hugo Austin and John Palmer arguing very animatedly a little further up ahead. As they got closer, the men got more heated until it looked like a fight was going to break out. Letting go of Joey's hand, Charlie jogged up to them.

"Hey, guys, do you want to cool it?" she said.

It was a demand, not a question. John glared at her.

"Not really," John snapped.

"Can I remind you that you're talking to a police officer?" Charlie snapped.

Hugo looked smug.

"Not for long from what I've heard," John said.

Charlie glared at him.

"Look, whatever's going on, keep it private," she ordered. "Any threats of violence will get you arrested."

John held up his hands in defence.

"I wasn't threatening anyone," he said. "It was this moron who was yelling at me."

"He's been making death threats!" Hugo said bitterly.

He pulled a folded note out of his pocket and waved it at Charlie just as Joey approached, looking a little nervous.

"I didn't make any threats," John insisted. "I've never seen that before."

"Have you taken this to the police station?" Charlie asked Hugo, ignoring John.

She didn't particularly like either of them but death threats were a serious business.

"Your colleagues aren't very interested," Hugo said. "Even when this whole thing nearly killed my brother."

John took the moment to slip away. Only Joey noticed him leave.

"I really wish you were still working there, Charlie," Hugo said, offering a smile that made Joey's skin crawl and her hand snake possessively around Charlie's waist.

"You would have fixed this by now," he added.

Charlie handed the note back to him.

"Take it to Watson," she said. "I'm sure she'll help."

* * *

Angelo was in the Diner getting a sandwich for lunch when he saw Charlie and Joey enter together. He studied them. They looked like they had a lot on their minds, although in recent days, that was nothing new. He searched their faces for signs that they were aware of him looking in on them for the last couple of nights but to his relief, they spotted him and didn't glare. Well, Joey did but that was normal. Charlie offered her usual tight smile, as if she couldn't quite decide if she liked him or not. He supposed she couldn't really. He'd killed her friend and while it seemed she'd forgiven him for that, he was aware that he'd made a lot of mistakes. He'd come onto her too many times and he knew that if she found out what he had been up to, any hope he had of them even being good friends, was over. He sighed, wondering what that would mean. Charlie wasn't exactly backwards in coming forwards. She'd be unlikely to keep it a secret and drawing attention to himself could only hurt his mission. He was already in trouble for not coming up with enough evidence against Hugo Austin and the human trafficking ring he believed he was involved with. He did not need to make it worse.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

He looked up in surprise to find Martha standing over him. If looks could kill, he knew he would be six feet under by now. He swallowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Hugo is having his life threatened and you're not doing anything about it!" Martha yelled.

Everyone in the Diner, including Charlie and Joey turned to look at them.

"Martha, it's not my job to handle his case," Angelo said. "We investigated but..."

"Half heartedly!" Martha accused. "Isn't it enough that you killed my husband? Do you have to let something happen to my boyfriend too?"

"That's not fair!" Angelo yelled, getting to his feet.

He'd had just about enough of people dragging up his past mistakes for one day.

"You should never have come back here," Martha said. "You should be rotting in jail for what you've done, not swanning around town a free man, failing to do your damn job!"

Martha turned and stormed out of the restaurant. All eyes turned him but nobody came to support him at all, not even Charlie. Sighing, Angelo sat back down. He only glanced back up when he heard Robertson's voice. The Detective approached Charlie with intent.

"Charlie?" he said. "Joey?"

"Yes?" Charlie said uncertainly.

No interaction between them and Robertson had been good so far. Angelo studied them, feeling anxious. Robertson glanced briefly but firmly back at him before turning back to the couple.

"There's something I need to talk to you both about."


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty**

Hugo stormed across the beach in a bad mood. Martha had come home and told him about the hard time she'd given Angelo. She looked like she'd expected him to be pleased but he was furious. The last thing he needed to do was anger the police, even that numbskull. And he suspected that her anger with Angelo was more about Jack's death than the threats against himself. And that made him feel insecure.

* * *

Grumbling a little about still being hungry, and nervous about what Robertson might want to tell them, Charlie and Joey followed the Detective to the police station. Arriving, Charlie felt sad to walk through the foyer and know that she wasn't working for them and potentially, she might not be allowed to work for them ever again. The idea of being found guilty scared the life out of her. And the thought of something happening to Joey terrified her even more. Robertson led them into and interview room and shut the door.

"Don't look so scared," he said. "You're not in trouble. Well, not any more trouble than you already are."

Charlie glared at him and sat down, holding Joey's hand tightly.

"I want you to tell me about Angelo Rosetta."

Joey pulled a face and decided to let Charlie take the lead.

"What do you want me to say about him?" Charlie asked.

"How well do you know him?"

"Well, he's a friend," Charlie ventured. "We met around July last year. Worked together. We were good friends. We had a fling."

She looked down. Joey squeezed her hand to remind her that everyone had a past and it was okay.

"Then everything with Jack happened," Charlie said. "I led the investigation. He got out of jail. I don't exactly know how. And... well, we've mostly been friends since then. Mostly."

"You've had problems with him?" Robertson asked.

"Uh..."

Charlie glanced at Joey who decided to speak up.

"Angelo is in love with Charlie," she said. "He always has been."

Robertson nodded and admitted that he had thought as much.

"What have you brought us here for?"

Robertson pulled enlarged photographs out of a file. He put them in front of them and they looked at them, puzzled. The shot was of Angelo looked in through a window at night.

"What is this?" Charlie asked.

"It's outside..." Robertson began.

"Our room," Joey realised.

Robertson nodded and sat down.

"I took these over two nights," he explained. "It looks like he's been spying on you."

"What the hell...?" Joey said, looking disgusted. "I told you he was a piece of shit."

"Why would he do this?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know but he was pretty aggressive when he got caught," Robertson said. "I just thought it was only right that you knew. It's got nothing to do with the investigation and I'm not really being a Detective here. I'm just trying to do the right thing. If you trust him, if you care about him... well, I think you ought to know what kind of person he is."

"Thank you," Joey said quietly.

Charlie echoed her words. He nodded and told them they could keep the photos if they wanted to.

* * *

Angelo headed to the beach to try and clear his head. Martha had had a go at him and he was fairly certain that right at this very moment, Robertson was telling Charlie and Joey all about his night time antics. Sinking onto the sand, he looked out at sea. The last thing he needed was for this to explode in his face. If he messed up one more time, the chances were that he would be kicked off the case. And if that happened, the best he could hope was that he would just be kicked off the force. At the worst, he would be sent right back to jail. Sighing, he spotted Hugo walking along the sand looking equally as stressed out. Angelo glared at him, wishing that he could get inside his head for a moment and find out once and for all whether he really was involved in the human trafficking scheme.

* * *

"What do _you _think he was doing at our house?" Charlie asked.

She was still looking at the photographs and becoming more and more uncomfortable as she continued to clutch Joey's hand.

"I honestly don't know," Robertson replied. "All I can tell you is that the first night I found him, he went off to the city and hooked up with a prostitute."

"That doesn't really need to be connected to..." Charlie began.

"Charlie, he was perving on you," Joey said as kindly as she could.

"Well um... both nights that he was watching you, you were..."

He blushed a little. The girls blushed more.

"He was watching us... have sex?" Joey asked, whispering the last word like she was a naughty school girl.

Robertson nodded. All three of them were embarrassed.

"He watched us make love and then he went off to a hooker?" Charlie asked, needing to clarify.

"That's about the size of it," Robertson confirmed.

* * *

When Hugo returned home, Martha was in a good mood. It surprised him considering the way he had flounced out there earlier. The first thing she'd done was kiss him and apologise for interfering. Then she'd admitted to interfering again by turning down an offer to buy the boat.

"Martha!" he exclaimed. "I told you that I wanted to sell it. I..."

"I don't think you need to," Martha said.

"What do you mean?"

"John can get away with this stuff because he's on the council," she said, sitting him down on the couch. "But what if I ran in competition with him? If we could lose him his seat then he wouldn't have a leg to stand on about the boat, would he?"

Hugo's eyes widened in horror. The last thing he needed was for more attention to be drawn to him. Things were getting difficult enough as it was. He didn't need it to get worse.

"Martha, I really don't think that's a good idea," he objected.

Her face fell.

"Don't you think I can do it?" she asked worriedly.

"What? No! Of course I think you can. I just..."

He sighed and sank onto the couch.

"Politics is a murky business," he said. "All sorts of things from our pasts can be brought up. From _my _past. There are things you don't know about me."

"I think I can handle it," Martha said with a grin.

* * *

Charlie and Joey left the police station, confused and armed with photos of Angelo spying on them. They were just grateful that they weren't in any of the shots themselves.

"I am so embarrassed," Charlie admitted.

She drove towards the Diner to finally get the food they'd originally planned on eating before they'd been interrupted. However, this time they were planning on getting a takeaway and heading home to talk in private.

"I'm more angry than embarrassed," Joey said.

Charlie offered her a sly smile.

"I told you he was a bastard," Joey added sourly.

"Well, maybe we should give him a chance to explain," Charlie said unhappily.

She still wanted to believe in Angelo, even with the odds pitted against him.

"He watched us in bed!" Joey squeaked. "Twice! At least!"

"I know..."

"I mean, I know us making love is pretty damn hot but still... we don't need an audience."

They finally laughed. Joey reached out and squeezed Charlie's hand before they pulled up outside the Diner.

"Are you coming in or waiting out here?" Charlie asked.

"I'll wait," Joey said, flicking the radio on.

Charlie nodded, kissed her and headed into the Diner. Joey sat back in the passenger seat and looked out over the beach. She pulled a face when she spotted Angelo wandering across the sand looking very sorry for himself. She forced herself to resist the urge to get out of the car and confront him. However they handled this, she knew she and Charlie had to handle it together. She didn't want to charge ahead without her.

* * *

Inside the Diner, Charlie waited for the staff to prepare hers and Joey's orders. Spotting Miles looking utterly miserable on a corner sofa, she decided to approach.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he admitted.

Charlie came to sit beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I proposed to Kirsty," he said.

Charlie was confused and admitted as much.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

She tried not to smile in his time of need but she couldn't help imagining proposing to Joey one day. She was determined that it would be the most romantic moment anyone had ever thought of and that no expense would be spared on giving her partner the wedding of her dreams. But still, that would be a while away yet. They had only been together seven months and as much as she loved Joey and was invested in a future with her, she didn't want to rush things.

"It would be if she'd have said yes," Miles said.

Charlie silently chastised herself for getting carried away with her own excitement.

"I mean, what with the baby on the way and everything, I just thought... well, you know... I thought it was the perfect time."

"I'm sorry, Miles," Charlie said gently.  
"She didn't exactly say no," he said, trying to sound more cheerful. "But she isn't sure at all."

Charlie put her arm around him.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"You can kiss me again!" he joked.

Charlie laughed and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Somehow, I don't think either of our girlfriends would be happy with that," she grinned.

He laughed and nodded.

"Is everything going well for you and Joey?" he asked. "I mean, I know there's a lot of crap going on for you but... things are at least good with you and her?"

Charlie smiled.

"Life is pretty much hell right now in every area except my relationship," she said. "It's strange. I'm being faced with a murder charge and yet I'm lucky enough to be with someone who can take all that pain away with just a smile."

"I'm happy for you, Charlie," Miles said. "I know you haven't exactly had the best experiences in the past."

Leah called her name to tell her that her food was ready. Charlie stood and patted Miles on the shoulder.

"I hope things get better for you and Kirsty," she said. "I really do."


	131. Chapter 131

_This chapter is for ttandme69 who just read this whole story in two days. At a hundred and thirty chapters, I am both honoured and impressed! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty One**

Charlie and Joey sat somewhat awkwardly at the kitchen table, eating their long awaited lunch. It was tasty but both women had too much on their minds to really enjoy it.

"What should we do?" Charlie finally asked.

"Kick his perverted butt out of town?" Joey suggested.

They allowed themselves small smiles.

"Maybe there's a reasonable explanation," Charlie said. "I mean, it's not like him. That's not the guy I know."

"Charlie, I think the guy you knew died with Jack," Joey said softly. "You keep believing in him and wanting him to be the person you were close to before but I don't think he is."

Charlie sighed and nodded. Angelo had definitely changed. How could he not have? She dreaded to think what he would have been through in prison, or what he might have had to do to get out again. Nobody was really quite clear on how he had wangled his way back on the police force.

"I'm going to talk to him," she finally decided.

"Okay," Joey said quietly.

"Unless you don't want me to?"

She didn't want to do anything that Joey wasn't happy with. Life wasn't about her sole wants and needs now. They were a partnership and they needed to consider each other.

"No, I think it's a good idea," Joey said. "We're never going to know what happened unless we ask. You should."

Charlie nodded and squeezed Joey's hand, deciding to text and arrange to meet up to sort this whole thing out once and for all.

* * *

Angelo was home alone when his phone beeped at him to tell him he had a message. Opening it up, he wasn't sure whether to be pleased or distressed that Charlie wanted to meet him. Sighing, he invited her round. Her reply was hesitant and he pictured her double checking that it was okay with Joey. But she agreed and he stood up to try and spruce himself up for her arrival. She wasn't interested in him anymore but aftershave and a clean shirt never hurt anybody. Heading into his bedroom to get changed, he continued to fret over what to say to Charlie. It was unlikely that Robertson had kept his information to himself and Angelo had no idea how to get out of it. Charlie was going to hate him. But worse than that, drawing attention to himself in this way wasn't going to be good for his mission. He knew he was already skating on thin ice as it was. If he made another mistake, he could easily be hauled back to jail and his bid for freedom and redemption would be over.

* * *

Aden was storming home in a terrible mood when his phone rang. He considered ignoring it but, noting that it was Joey, decided to answer.

"Hello?" he said gruffly.

"Well, you're perky today," Joey said, not missing a beat. "I thought I was the one under suspicion for murder."

He managed to laugh, still stunned by how easily Joey seemed to be taking everything.

"Sorry," he said. "Bad day."

"Want to come over and talk about it?" she asked. "I could do with a chat."

Aden stopped and turned in the opposite direction in order to head over to Joey's. A chat was exactly what he needed right now and Joey was the perfect person to spend time with.

* * *

Charlie was surprisingly nervous as she waited for Angelo to buzz her up to his apartment. The last time she'd been here, it had been after Angelo had tried to get Tony to let go of him and drop him off the cliff. He'd been suicidal and Charlie had felt so much compassion for him. The time before that, she'd spent the night comforting him, both of them aware but unable to say out loud that Angelo had killed Jack. And the times before that, had been nights of drunkenness or passion or both. It was strange to think how life had changed. When she'd first arrived in the Bay, she'd been really hopeful for a successful relationship with Roman but a few months down the line, it had gone to hell. Then she'd liked Angelo. Then she'd kissed Miles. And then she'd truly fallen in love for the first time with the last person she'd ever expected to fall for.

"Come on up," Angelo said through the intercom.

"Thanks," Charlie said, pushing the main door and walking through the corridor up to the first floor, ready to find out exactly what kind of game Angelo was playing.

* * *

Aden and Joey sat side by side on the sofa.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Joey said when they were settled with cups of coffee.

Aden sighed heavily. To be honest, he didn't know what he was feeling.

"I just saw Nicole and Liam making out on the beach," he admitted. "And now I feel kind of sick."

"He's not _that _ugly," Joey teased.

Aden laughed and rubbed his temples.

"I don't want her to be with him," he said. "She's too good for him. He's an arsehole."

Joey nodded. She had never really taken the time to get to know Liam but she owned a few of his singles and knew that he and Belle had met in rehab. Liam had made it harder for Belle to get clean and he had temporarily stolen her away from Aden. Then he'd showed up at her funeral and had a one night stand with Nicole. And now it seemed he had his eye on her again. And Aden clearly hated it.

"I can't say I'd recommend that she dated him," Joey said. "But I guess if she likes him..."

"He's no good for her, Joey!" Aden said desperately.

Geoff's words echoed in his mind and he fought to drown them out.

"Nicole's already been through so much," he said. "He's only going to bring her down."

* * *

Charlie sat in an armchair and Angelo perched on the edge of the sofa, looking and feeling tense.

"I'm going to get straight to the point," Charlie said, lacking emotion. "Robertson took Joey and I aside today and told us he caught you spying on us."

Angelo chewed the inside of his lip, trying not to give himself away. Charlie stared at him.

"Did you?" she asked.

Angelo swallowed. He dreaded the look of horror on her face, the anger, the possible charges she could press against him and all the work he'd done for his case being in vain. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"It wasn't how it sounds," he said.

Charlie eyed him curiously.

"You spied on us?" she demanded.

"That's not what I meant to do," Angelo told. "It wasn't..."

He trailed off and sighed heavily. She watched his every move.

"So, you don't deny watching Joey and I through the window?" she snapped. "Together. At night. While we thought we were alone. When we were making love."

"It was bad timing," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie yelled, clenching her fists together.

"It's difficult to explain," he managed.

"Try me," she instructed. "Or explain it down at the station when I charge you for stalking and harassment."

* * *

"Can I make a suggestion?" Joey asked a little awkwardly.

Aden nodded a little wearily and Joey took a deep breath.

"Don't go off at me," Joey said. "But... maybe... do you have feelings for Nicole?"

It was something she'd been thinking about for some time but she was very uncertain about bringing it up. Aden's eyes widened.

"What?" he said, a little too high pitched. "No! Of course not! I love Belle. I'd never cheat on Belle. I love her."

Joey gently reached out and held his hand.

"I know," she said equally as gently. "I know that. And it will always be true. You and Belle were soul mates. But..."

She sighed heavily. He held on tighter.

"It's not been long enough," he said. "How could I have feelings for someone else? Belle's barely cold. How could I?"

Tears stung his eyes, feeling like he was betraying his wife for having feelings for someone else. Joey pulled him into a hug, holding him close against her.

"It's okay," she almost whispered. "You're not doing anything wrong."

* * *

Angelo took a deep breath, trying to make sure he had everything in order before he started speaking. He looked at Charlie, trying not to think about how hot she looked when she was angry.

"I should be in jail," he said. "I killed Jack and I lied about it."

"I know," Charlie said coldly. "We were all there."

He nodded and swallowed.

"I got off because of the unique position I was in," he explained. "Being a cop. Knowing Summer Bay. The... the, um... the powers that be... they struck a deal with me."

"A deal?" Charlie asked, not sure she liked how it was going.

"There's something going down in Summer Bay," Angelo told her. "Something big."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Convenient."

He sighed heavily and rubbed his face, frustrated by the restraints he continued to have to live within.

"There's a criminal gang working here," he said. "Not just here. Abroad too. They're huge. But Summer Bay is a hot spot. Someone who lives within our community is... doing something bad. Illegal."

"Like spying on an ex-girlfriend while she's in bed with her partner?" Charlie accused.

Angelo shook his head, telling her that it was bigger than any of them.

"In Summer Bay?" she said sceptically. "Seriously? An illegal gang or whatever you want to call them are operating in a sleepy little town like this where they'd stand out like sore thumbs? Are you kidding me?"

"The person I suspect of being involved has family here," Angelo said. "This sleepy little town in the perfect cover for criminal activity. Who would suspect it?"

Charlie sighed, turning his excuses over in her mind.

"Supposing all that's true... what has it got to do with me and Joey?" she asked.

"Nobody's above suspicion," Angelo said.

Charlie looked appalled. He apologised quickly.

"I had to do my job," he said.

"And that involves watching me and Joey together?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't know that's what you were going to be doing!" Angelo insisted. "I mean, do you really think I want to watch you fuck someone else?"

Charlie pulled a face at his crude terminology.

"I want you to be with me, Charlie," Angelo continued. "I don't want to watch you with someone else. Even if it is a girl. I mean, Joey's hot and everything but I still... I still wish I was the person who got to... do _that _with you."

He blushed a little. Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"You still haven't explained," she said.

"I have to figure out who's responsible for what," Angelo said. "It's the condition of my release that I bring this ring down and get some justice for the people who have been hurt. Occasionally, that means doing things I don't want to do. Like spying on people."

"You think I'm a dirty cop?" Charlie asked.

"No! Of course I don't. I think you're pretty much the most honest person I know. I'm certain that you'd never do anything like this. And I'm pretty sure I know who actually is responsible. But I had to tick you and Joey off my list. I had to make sure."

"So, you've what? Been following us around?"

"Just those couple of times," he said. "I hated myself for doing it but I didn't have a choice. I've had to check on everybody. I've had to make sure that everyone is where they've said they're going to be. I've had to make sure nobody else in involved."

Charlie looked into his eyes, wanting to believe in him. The story sounded far fetched but it was moderately nicer than the idea of him perving over her and Joey.

* * *

"I don't want to do anything about it," Aden said.

He and Joey had made more coffee and were continuing to talk.

"I guess I must be attracted to her and I love her as a friend. I always have. We've always been close," he explained. "But I couldn't... I don't want to betray Belle. I don't want to be with Nicole. I just..."

"Don't want Liam to have her either," Joey concluded.

He nodded, hoping it wasn't because he was being selfish but because he wanted the best for his friend.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Joey said. "It's not like you're cheating on anybody. And it's not like you've just taken a random dislike to Liam. He hurt you, he hurt Belle, he's hurt Nicole before now. It's normal that you'd worry."

Aden nodded.

"But you also have to let Nicole make her own mistakes," Joey told him. "If you don't want to be with her and she does want to be with him, you're just going to have to let them get on with it."

Aden drained his coffee cup and forced a smile.

"You're right," he said. "Hey, you said you wanted to talk about stuff too. I've kind of been hogging the conversation. How's everything? Has anything happened with the murder enquiry yet?"

Joey shook her head.

"We're still waiting for some bright spark to figure out that we're innocent. I swear, if Charlie was allowed to work on the case, she'd have figured it out by now. Not that I'm biased or anything."

She grinned. Aden grinned back.

"How's she coping? Every time I've seen her, she's looked a little lost."

Joey sighed heavily, admitting that she was worried.

"She's not used to not working," she said. "But I'm fully confident that it's just a matter of time. I mean, we didn't kill him. How can we be found guilty if we're innocent?"

Aden shifted and put his arm around her, hoping she was right.

* * *

"If you want me to believe you, you're going to have to tell me more," Charlie stated firmly.

"I can't!" Angelo protested.

Charlie remained unimpressed.

"Maybe I can help," she ventured.

He raised his eyebrows.

"When my suspension's lifted," she added. "Which it will be when that idiot realises I'm innocent."

Angelo smiled sadly.

"How are you dealing with all that stuff?" he asked. "I mean, I'm under suspicion but at least I'm not being harassed in the same way."

Charlie just shrugged and said she didn't want to talk about it.

"Who do you think killed him?" Angelo asked, undeterred.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it," Charlie said.

"I just want to be there for you," he almost begged.

"Angelo, I like you," Charlie told him. "I don't know why exactly but I guess I still have the memories of what you used to be like and the fun we had together... as friends... as... whatever we were. And I do want to believe in you. I do. But don't think I've forgotten that you delved into my personal history to find out what Grant did to me. You told Ruby. You've interfered in my relationship with Joey. You tried to manipulate me into bed. And now you've been spying on me. I'm sorry, but it's not looking good. We're never going to be able to just sit and chat and be friends. Not now."

"Then I'm not telling you a thing," Angelo said bitterly, standing up. "All you need to know is that something big is going down in Summer Bay. I'm leading a team that's taking care of it and I'm doing it in a desperate bid to start over and redeem myself for all the mistakes I made. And I include all of the things you just mentioned."

He sank back into his chair.

"I am so sorry for the things I've done. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made and the way I've hurt you since I came back. I'm sorry for all of those things, on top of everything else. And I do want to make it up to you."

She looked into his eyes and reluctantly decided he was being earnest.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'll believe what you say and I'll trust that you weren't doing anything perverse. And I won't even begin to ask you to explain hooking up with a prostitute after your little peeping tom incident."

Angelo blanched.

"Let's just say it's part of your mission, whatever the hell it is. But I can assure you right now that if I'm wrong and I find out you were up to no good, I will get you arrested. I'll screw up whatever deal it is that you've got going and you'll be back in jail."

She stood and headed for the door.

"I suggest you get on with your job and stop getting distracted," she added before she left.


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Two**

Charlie arrived home to find Joey cooking up a storm in the kitchen. One of the many things she loved about her girlfriend was that she was such a great cook. It was not one of Charlie's personal fortes and they had a good system of Charlie doing the dishes while Joey took on the food.

"Hey, how did it go?" Joey asked as soon as she heard Charlie walk through the door.

Leaving her pan simmering, she approached her partner and hugged her.

"It was okay," Charlie said. "He explained. I don't think... well, I hope, Robertson was wrong."

Joey guided Charlie into a chair. Opening the fridge, she poured her a nice glass of juice and then put some pasta onto a plate for her, complete with a sprinkling of cheese.

"Thanks," Charlie grinned. "You're the best girlfriend ever!"

Joey chuckled.

"I try," she said, serving herself and coming to sit with Charlie. "So, tell me all about it."

Charlie sipped her drink and took a mouthful of food.

"Mmm!" she exclaimed. "This is gorgeous! You've outdone yourself!"

Joey blushed. She wondered if she would ever get used to receiving the compliments Charlie so keenly lavished on her.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "I made enough for Rubes but she's not home yet."

Charlie nodded.

"So... Angelo?" Joey probed.

* * *

Ruby had bumped into Nicole and the two girls had gone to play pool together at the Surf Club. Nicole had been less than forthcoming at first but Ruby had managed to get out of her that she and Liam had decided to make a go of things.

"So," she said brightly. "I've rambled on about Liam. What about you?"

"What about me?" Ruby asked, feigning innocence.

"Have you thought any more about the Xavier and Geoff situation?"

Ruby sighed heavily and took her final shot, proudly potting the black and winning the game.

"I don't know," she said. "I feel like I should stick with Xavier. It's just... well, the attraction between me and Geoff is so strong. At least, on my part it is. But I already dumped Xavier and it fell out of his head. Maybe that was a sign that I should just leave things be. I love him. He's the first boy I've ever loved. And he's the first boy I've..."

She trailed off, feeling shy.

"That is important," Nicole reasoned. "But that can't be the reason you stay with him... you know, because you slept with him. If you're not in love with him anymore..."

Ruby sighed again.

"I don't know how I feel about him," she admitted.

* * *

Joey sat back, pondering Charlie's version of Angelo explanation for his behaviour.

"I don't buy it," she said.

Charlie sighed. It did sound sketchy but a secret mission would certainly explain how he had managed to escape jail and stay on the police force. Nobody had quite figured out how he'd gone from one side of the law to the other and then back again.

"It would explain a lot," she said. "About why he's come back to the Bay."

"I guess," Joey said. "But why would any mission require spying on us while we're... you know... _canoodling_?"

She whispered the last word so sweetly that Charlie laughed.

"He said that was a mistake," she said. "He just needed to check that we were home and not up to no good."

"We were up to lots of good!" Joey grinned.

Charlie snorted without any dignity. Leaning closer, she kissed her.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I had an inkling," Joey teased.

They kissed again. Drawing away, Joey looked suddenly serious again.

"I know you want to believe him, Charlie, but there's something not right about that guy," she said. "And if all that's true, why did he stop by twice? I mean, that's what Robertson said. And then he went to the city and... _you know_!"

Charlie nodded.

"I know something isn't quite right but can we just drop it?" Charlie requested. "The last thing I need is to think that I'm friends with a perve. I need to believe he's a good guy."

Joey nodded but wasn't happy about it. Standing up, she cleared the plates away, opened the fridge and presented them both with a dessert she'd made earlier.

* * *

Ruby began to wander home via the beach. Nicole had got a text from Aden, asking her to meet him so she'd headed on over the house in order to make amends. Their relationship was fraught at the moment to say the least. Looking ahead of her, Ruby smiled when she spotted the familiar figure of Geoff walking along the sand. She called his name and headed over.

* * *

"You're distracted," Charlie commented.

She and Joey had retired to the sofa and Charlie was very much enjoying a foot massage, although Joey didn't seem to be concentrating properly. She didn't respond.

"Joey?" Charlie said.

When her partner still didn't answer, Charlie waved her hand in front of her face, snapping her to attention.

"Sorry," the skipper said, flashing a smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Joey lied.

"Joey..."

"Why do you need to believe Angelo's a good guy?"

The question took Charlie by surprise and she stalled for a few moments, wondering what to say. She didn't quite know the answer.

"I don't know," she said.

Joey licked her lips and swallowed a few times, unsure of exactly how to ask her next question.

"Charlie... I need you to answer me something," she said. "And whatever the answer is... it's okay. But please, just be honest with me."

Charlie nodded, feeling anxious.

"Do you have feelings for Angelo?"

* * *

Ruby fell into step beside Geoff who had gone for an evening run. She couldn't help but appreciate him in his running gear and felt quite fortunate to have bumped into him. They talked and laughed happily together and Ruby could only acknowledge that her feelings were growing. What she didn't realise was that Xavier was watching everything.

* * *

"What?" Charlie asked in horror. "Of course I don't! Don't be ridiculous!"

Joey felt guilty at just how affronted and wounded Charlie looked. She frowned when her girlfriend pulled her leg away and sat up, nursing her cup of tea.

"Sorry," she said.

Charlie continued to look hurt.

"Why would you even ask that?" she asked.

"Just because... well, you're pretty street smart," Joey explained awkwardly. "You always tell me that I'm really innocent. Like when that boy, Romeo was hitting on me and I didn't realise. But then, when it comes to Angelo, I feel like I've got his number. I don't trust him and I don't think he's up to anything good. I mean, it's not like I don't have a reason to distrust him after everything he's done. But you... you're blind when it comes to him. You're always so intent on seeing the best in him and I just don't understand why."

Charlie still looked offended.

"I do want to see the best in him," she said. "But not for the reason you've assumed. Joey, have I ever given you a reason to think you can't trust me?"

"I do trust you," Joey insisted.

"And yet you're asking if I have feelings for someone else!"

"I didn't think you'd do anything about them if you did," Joey assured her. "I was just wondering."

"Well don't," Charlie said sourly. "I'm in love with you. And I can assure you that I haven't so much as looked at anyone else – male or female – since we got together. Since before we got together, even. From the moment I met you, you're all that's mattered to me Joey. I don't have feelings for anyone, least of all Angelo."

"Okay," Joey said. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Charlie said, still obviously very disheartened.

She put her cup down and stood up, announcing that she was going for a bath before hurrying away upstairs. Joey remained helpless on the couch.

_

* * *

_

Okay, sorry for the squabble! I promise you that it won't last long. They've just been so happy – despite the circumstances... we have to shake them a little bit now and again, don't you think? Love, IJKS xxx


	133. Chapter 133

_Your reactions to Charlie and Joey's spat were all very interesting! I hope you enjoy them making up in this chapter. Thank you as ever for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me to hear feedback. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Three**

Joey hesitated on the sofa, twisting her hands together and wondering what she ought to do for the best. She hadn't meant to upset Charlie. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do. But Charlie's unwavering belief in Angelo unnerved her. It made her insecure. Sighing heavily, she pictured Charlie's face and couldn't help but smile. Charlie was the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the world. Joey was thrilled every morning that she got to wake up in her arms. And they were facing much worse than anything Angelo could do. They were dealing with the prospect of going to jail for a crime they hadn't committed. Standing up, Joey decided that she was never ever going to give Angelo the pleasure of coming between them. She headed up the stairs towards the bathroom.

* * *

Ruby hugged Geoff goodbye and reluctantly began to head home. He offered to walk her back but she promised that she would be okay. In all honestly, she needed even more space to think. Being with Geoff set her head and her heart into a spin. He made everything better and everything worse all at the same time, which she thought was quite a feat. She felt so safe with him, like he truly understood her. Long gone were the days when she used to tease him for being boring and square. She thought the world of him now. But she knew she wasn't supposed to. She knew that the only boy she was meant to be swooning over was Xavier. But somewhere along the way, he'd lost his shine. She'd grown up and grown out of him.

* * *

Charlie had only been in the bath for a few minutes when there was a gentle knock on the door. Resting back against the side of the tub, she closed her eyes, wanting to block out the world for a while. Her visitor knocked again.

"I'm in the bath," she called.

"I know," Joey said through the door.

Charlie knew it would have been her girlfriend, although it was hard to figure out exactly how either of them coped with arguments, considering they had them so rarely. Charlie sighed. She should have known that things had been perfect between them for too long. This was the first and only genuinely successful relationship she had ever had and right now, she was terrified of losing it. Joey made her a better person. She made her happy. She couldn't bear to think it might one day be over.

"Can I come in?" Joey asked meekly.

Charlie hesitated, unsure of whether she wanted her to or not. Finally, she gave in and agreed.

* * *

Geoff remained on the beach, enjoying the cool night air. He listened to the waves and felt stupid as he smiled to himself and replayed the last hour or so with Ruby. She was so beautiful. He loved her smile. He'd known her for over a year now and she had only ever been his friend. But it was like one day, he woke up and the scales fell from his eyes. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about her as the most beautiful girl he had ever known. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, and stood when he saw Xavier approaching, looking annoyed. Before he even had a chance to speak, Xavier punched him in the face. Geoff stumbled back onto the sand. Xavier towered over him.

"Stay the hell away from my girlfriend," he warned.

* * *

Joey knelt beside Charlie who was lying back in the bath beneath the water and covered in bubbles. She gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Joey said. "The last thing I meant to do was upset you. I guess I was feeling a little insecure."

"Well, I'm sorry if I gave you reason to feel that way," Charlie said quietly. "But I don't have feelings for anyone who isn't you. I swear."

Joey reached into the water and held Charlie hand.

"I know," she said. "I trust you."

They smiled at each other.

"You only know the Angelo that's made bad decisions and stupid mistakes," Charlie ventured. "I guess I need to believe in him because despite everything, I still see him as this cheeky, funny guy who made me laugh and treated me so nicely when everything else was so horrible. I was getting walked all over by Roman and I didn't even realise it. But Angelo was my friend and he made it better. And that's not a romantic thing. It's a friendship thing. I guess I still want him to be that guy. And I find it hard to accept that he's not. But I promise you, Joey. That's all it is. He's trying so hard to make up for what happened with Jack. I guess I can identify with making so many fuck ups that you think you're drowning in them. He's got no friends, his family have turned against him and he's living with the weight of this enormous guilt on his shoulders. I just feel a bit bad for him. I've been that lonely before and it's horrible."

She reached out and stroked Joey's face with her wet fingertips.

"I love you so much," she continued. "And I would never do anything to jeopardise what we have. Honestly, Joey, if this whole thing is too much for you, I won't be his friend. I won't even talk to him unless work requires it. I'll never even so much as acknowledge his existence if that makes you more comfortable."

Joey smiled.

"You don't need to go that far," she assured her. "But I'm touched that you would."

Charlie gazed into her eyes.

"I'd do anything for you," she said sincerely.

Joey leant forward and brushed her lips against Charlie's. It lasted several minutes, becoming more and more intense. Joey leant in further and Charlie wrapped her wet arms around Joey's neck. Finally Charlie drew away.

"I'm going to get you wet," she said, noting the damp that had transferred from her body to Joey's clothes.

Her girlfriend just grinned.

"I hope so!" she smirked.

Charlie laughed and stroked Joey's hair.

"Are we okay?" she asked seriously.

"We are as far as I'm concerned but I'm the one who hurt your feelings so..."

Charlie kissed her again, just as passionately.

"We're okay," they decided in unison.

They kissed again more gently but the desire between them continued to grow.

"You really are going to get wet," Charlie said when they parted for a moment, noting that Joey could easily lose her balance and fall into the tub.

Joey just moaned and kissed her again.

"You could always get in if you like," Charlie offered.

Joey smiled and traced kisses down Charlie's neck and to her barely exposed chest. She slipped her hand beneath the water again, stroking her fingers down Charlie's tummy.

"How about this?" she asked, moving between her legs.

Charlie closed her eyes as Joey's gently thrust inside her. She parted her legs as far as she could, leaning back against the bath as Joey penetrated her and trailed her lips and tongue down to her breasts. Joey smiled as Charlie moaned loudly, the closer she came to climax. Using her thumb to tease Charlie's most sensitive part, Joey watched her girlfriend reach orgasm. She watched her face as Charlie relaxed against her and slowly withdrew her fingers, pulling her hand up and out of the water in order to stroke her face. She leant in and kissed her again.

"I love you," she whispered.

* * *

Ruby arrived home and headed straight up to her room. She was about to head into the bathroom when she heard the distinct sound of gasping. Charlie had never lived with a partner before but over the last few months, Ruby had unfortunately got used to the sound of her sister, well, her mother in the throes of passion. She wondered if Charlie and Joey thought that nobody could hear them. It wasn't often that she heard them at it exactly but it was enough. Turning away, she headed back into her room and began to get ready for bed.

* * *

After round two, Joey helped Charlie out of the bath. She wrapped her girlfriend up in fluffy towel, grabbed another for her hair and guided her out of the room and downstairs into their room. She sat Charlie down on the edge of the bed and sat behind her. Gently, she began to towel dry her hair. Charlie smiled, enjoying being looked after. She leant back against her girlfriend, closing her eyes. When her hair had stopped dripping, Joey put the towel down and wrapped her arms around her waist. Nuzzling closer, she pressed her lips against Charlie's neck and shoulder. They remained in each other's arms for a long while.

* * *

Aden and Nicole sat side by side on the sofa, both feeling awkward.

"I saw you kissing Liam today," Aden admitted.

Nicole nodded and explained that while she knew it was probably going to turn into a disaster, she and the former rock star were going to try and make a go of things. Aden sighed, trying so hard to be happy for her.

"I'm worried about you," he said honestly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want to get hurt either," Nicole replied.

"But he _will _hurt you, Nic," Aden said. "That's what Liam does best."

Nicole nodded. She knew the risks. He'd already hurt her one time before. But she liked him and she couldn't help it.

* * *

In their pyjamas, Charlie and Joey ventured out of their room, wanting a cup of tea each before they had an early night. With the drinks made, Joey sat on one end of the sofa and Charlie sat on the other, immediately placing her feet on Joey's lap and offering her a cheeky grin. Giving in immediately, Joey began to massage one of them.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"Better," Charlie said. "Now that we've cleared everything up."

"What about in general though?" Joey asked.

Charlie had been filling her enforced time off with exercise, cleaning and showering Joey (and Ruby, when she could) with affection. Her girlfriend sighed very heavily and closed her eyes. Joey switched feet.

"I'm not coping," she admitted sadly.

She surprised herself when tears began to sting her eyes. She'd been trying very hard to keep it all together but now, telling Joey how she felt was breaking her down. She sat up quickly and drew her feet away, even though she had been very much enjoying the massage. Joey eyed her worriedly.

"Joey, what are we going to do if we get charged with murder?" she asked tearfully.

Joey moved to wrap her arms around her.

"We'll cope," she said certainly.

"How?" Charlie said. "I send people to jail! I'm not supposed to go there myself. I'll die in there. And I can't... I can't leave Ruby. I know I'm the worst mother in the world but at least I'm here! At least I..."

She ran out of breath and words. Joey hugged her closer as Charlie broke down in her arms.

"What are we going to do?" she sobbed.

* * *

Sitting on the top step, Ruby cried silently as she listened to Charlie's outpouring of grief. Blame laid heavily on her shoulders as she struggled to figure out what to do for the best and how to get Charlie out of the mess she was in. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and headed to her room, dialling Xavier's number on her mobile as she went.


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Four**

Ruby was up and out early the next morning, skipping breakfast at home in order to meet Xavier at the Diner. The plan was to get a takeaway and then go and sit on the beach together to discuss her idea. He hadn't been happy to hear from her the night before and it had taken a long time to calm him down and explain that there was nothing going on between her and Geoff. She was grateful to have willingly admitted to seeing Geoff on the beach the night before and to have spent time with him. It would have been terrible to get caught out in a lie. If she had, who knows if he would ever have agreed to do what she was asking of him?

* * *

Charlie had learnt to appreciate Saturdays now that she wasn't working shifts. It was one of two days where Joey got to wake up with her and for them to spend some real time together without Joey having to head off hideously early for work. This morning, Charlie had woken first. Lying on her side, she gazed at her partner's serene face as she slept. Last night's misunderstanding had been hard but Charlie was comforted by how quickly they had recovered from their own personal doubts. She'd ended up breaking down in her arms and they'd eventually cried themselves to sleep. Now, Charlie was determined to have a better day. Slipping out of the bed, she wrapped her robe around her and headed into the kitchen in order to make her girlfriend breakfast.

* * *

Angelo was up and out early, running along the beach and trying to get some life and air into his lungs. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about where he and Charlie stood with each other. She'd said she believed him but the truth hadn't quite met her eyes. And he dreaded the hard time Joey was likely to give him. Charlie seemed to go easy on him when he made stupid mistakes but Joey was less easy to win round. He liked to think it was because she felt threatened by him and his presence in Charlie's life. Glancing to his right, he saw Ruby and Xavier colluding over something on the sand. He jogged past them, focussing on working out all his anxieties.

* * *

Robertson was looking forward to his date with Leah. Finally, after a lot of messing about, he was getting to take her out to dinner. It was a little intimidating to take a qualified and good chef out for food at a restaurant of his choosing but he hoped it would be successful. While he knew it wasn't going to be a long term thing, he also knew he liked her a lot and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible while he was in town. He looked up from his desk when he saw two people approaching him. Ruby and Xavier looked like they had a lot on their minds.

* * *

Charlie arrived back in her bedroom with a tray of eggs with soldiers, coffee and orange juice, along with a glass and a rose from the garden that she'd clipped especially. Joey was still flat out, her hair splayed messily across the pillows. Charlie smiled affectionately at her and set the tray down on the bedside table, accidentally knocking the clock onto the floor. Joey woke up with a start.

"Sorry!" Charlie said gently, feeling guilty.

Joey rubbed her eyes and smiled, looking terribly cute and sleepy.

"I was trying to do something nice," Charlie giggled, gesturing to the tray. "But clumsiness kind of got in the way."

Joey grinned, leaning forward to kiss her.

"It is nice," she said.

Smiling, Charlie handed the tray over, put the clock back together and then climbed into bed. Happily, they shared their breakfast together.

* * *

Robertson sat in one interview room with Ruby, eyeing her sceptically as she told him that she could provide an alibi for Charlie. He couldn't get her to make an official statement without a guardian present but he already disbelieved her story. Watson was in the other room, listening to the same garbage from Xavier. Apparently, the teenagers had stolen into Charlie's room that night, when she was asleep in order to 'borrow' cash to buy alcohol in order to go to a party. And it was around the time of the murder. He didn't believe it for a second but he was obliged to accept any evidence that was thrown his way.

* * *

Having finished their breakfast, Charlie had put the tray to one side and, ensuring that the curtains were definitely still drawn, was now kissing Joey with tender passion. Joey moaned and closed her eyes, as Charlie's hands began to wander beneath the blankets. They both complained loudly when Charlie's mobile phone sprang to life. Still grumbling, Charlie moved to answer it, reading 'work' on the screen.

"Hello?" she said with some anxiety.

"Hello there, Charlie," Robertson drawled in his annoyingly cheerful way. "I've got Ruby here."

Charlie sat up straighter.

"Why?" she demanded. "What's happened?"

"She's provided you with a surprise alibi," he said. "But I can't interview her properly until you're down here so, as soon as you can, please. Oh, and can you bring your bedside alarm clock with you?"

He hung up. Charlie turned back to Joey in sheer confusion.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ruby, Charlie and Morag were in one interview room. Gina and Hugo were in the other with Xavier. Joey remained in the corridor anxiously. Robertson had opted to interview both the teenagers himself but with Watson as his sidekick. She looked more than a little unhappy about the job but she could hardly say no. And hoped at least, that Ruby and Xavier would be able to prove Charlie's innocence and save her.

"So," Robertson said. "Why don't you tell me what happened, right from the start?"

Ruby swallowed uncertainly. This whole plan had seemed such a good idea when she'd first thought of it but now she was afraid of the repercussions. She looked at Charlie and remembered just how much they loved each other. She ploughed on with her story about meeting up with Xavier in order to go to a party. She was sure the whole thing was foolproof. Or, at least, she hoped so.

"How did you end up in Charlie's room, while she asleep and your father was being murdered on the beach?" Robertson asked.

"We needed money," Ruby explained.

Charlie shot her a look of horror as her daughter explained that she and Xavier had crept into her room to steal money from her purse.

"What was the money for?" Robertson asked.

"Alcohol," Ruby revealed.

"Ruby!" Charlie yelped.

Morag cleared her throat, warning her to be quiet. Charlie fell silent and let the interview continue.

* * *

In reception, Joey was nursing a cup of coffee which told her exactly why Charlie always headed out to the Diner when she needed a caffeine fix. She sat on the chairs and sighed heavily, wondering what on earth was going on behind the closed door of the interview room. Looking up, she grimaced when she saw Angelo appear. He wasn't in uniform but was heading over to his desk anyway. He paused when he saw her, unsure of whether he ought to say hello or not. He swallowed a few times, unnerved by the way Joey was glaring at him.

"Hey," he managed.

"Hey," she replied.

"What are you...?"

"Robertson's interviewing Ruby," Joey said. "Charlie and Morag are in with her now."

He nodded.

"How... um, how have you be...?"

"I know you spied on us," Joey said quickly. "And I don't buy your dumb story, even if Charlie wants to believe it."

* * *

"Did you bring the clock I asked for?" Robertson asked.

Charlie nodded and pulled it out of a carrier bag. Robertson accepted it, examining it.

"Well, it certainly looks like it's been broken recently," he conceded.

Charlie blanched, remembering knocking it on the floor that very morning. She wondered if she ought to speak up but suddenly couldn't find her voice. If Ruby was lying to save her, than she'd be in serious trouble if she got found out. And Charlie couldn't quite bear to let her alibi go. Besides, it could have broken so easily this morning because it had been dropped once before. She chose not to think about the fact that Joey had woken when it had smashed this morning. And apparently, Charlie had slept through the whole incident that Ruby and Xavier were describing. Nodding, Robertson stood up. Taking the clock and gesturing for Watson to follow, he headed out to interrogate Xavier. Ruby had been adamant that her story was true but she was clearly the brains behind the whole operation. He hoped that Xavier would be easier to break.

* * *

Angelo had grabbed a few files and headed back out. He'd intended to stick around at the station for a while to work but Joey's watchful gaze had been too much for him. He suspected Charlie had repeated everything he'd told her and he was angry about it. He'd trusted her because she was a cop and, of course, because she was Charlie. But he supposed he should have made it clear that his mission was a secret and nobody could know about it without the whole thing being ruined. Leaving the station, he headed towards his car and turned in the direction of home.

* * *

One hour later, everyone was crowded into the reception of the police station. Robertson had had no choice but to accept Ruby and Xavier's statements and he'd taken the clock in as evidence. When asked why they hadn't come forward sooner, they'd shamefully said that they'd been worried about getting into trouble with Charlie for thieving and drinking.

"Well," Robertson said, nodding at Watson.

She hurried away and then reappeared with Charlie's badge and gun. She smiled as she handed them over.

"Welcome back to the force, Senior Constable Buckton," Robertson. "I'll expect you bright and early on Monday morning."

Charlie managed a smile and thanked him. Hugo led Gina and Xavier out. Ruby hung back with her family.

"So, Charlie can't be on your suspect list anymore," Morag said brightly.

"No," he said. "She's not. And that leaves me with only one choice."

He turned to Joey.

"You're officially my number one suspect and I only need a shred more evidence before I can formally charge you with murder."

_

* * *

_

Oh dear! Poor Joey... what's she going to do! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. You will find out exactly who killed Grant soon, although there will be a good more twists and turns on the way so hold on tight! Love, IJKS xxx


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Five**

Monday morning hit and Joey wasn't ready for it. She was painfully aware that Robertson was working tirelessly to bring her down. And she was terrified that he'd invent some piece of evidence just to give her the label of killer and get the job done. She was sure there couldn't be genuine evidence. She hadn't committed murder but her optimism over them being unable to find her guilty if she didn't do anything, was wavering. Sitting at the breakfast table, she felt miserable and the last thing she wanted to do was go to work. But she knew she had to. Hiding away was never going to do her any good.

"I'm going to school," Ruby said quietly as she crept into the kitchen.

Xavier hovered at the door, waiting for her. The atmosphere amongst everyone in the room was heavy to say the least.

"See you later, Rubes," Charlie said from where she sat beside Joey, who didn't look up from her coffee.

The teenager left, giving Joey a sad and lingering look before she did so.

"Joey, you really ought to try and eat something," Charlie said gently, touching her girlfriend's hand.

Joey looked up. The sadness in her eyes broke Charlie's heart.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What are you sorry for?" Joey wondered. "None of this is your fault."

"Well, yeah, it kind of is," Charlie said. "If someone killed Grant to protect me then..."

She trailed off, hardly able to entertain such a thought. Joey squeezed her hand.

"None of this is your fault," she said. "If anything, I ought to be the one to apologise to you."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

Joey sighed heavily but decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I feel like a horrible person and I know I should be relieved that you're off the hook but... I guess I found this whole thing easier when we were both facing jail. Right now I just feel alone."

Charlie leant in closer. She slipped off her chair and knelt in front of Joey, wedging herself between her legs.

"Joey, I know I can't officially work on the case," she said. "But I swear to you now that I will not let you go down for a murder you didn't commit. I will do absolutely everything in my power to find the real killer."

She reached up and cupped Joey's face.

"The only thing you're doomed to do for the rest of your life is love me, okay?"

Joey grinned. She bent to kiss her.

"I think I can manage that," she said softly.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier arrived at school, having barely spoken on the way there. Xavier had tried to talk about the situation but in fear of being overheard, Ruby had shut him down. Certainly in public, she couldn't discuss their false alibi. And besides, she grew tearful each time she thought about it. Yes, she might have just about managed to save Charlie but what was going to happen to Joey? If she ended up in jail, Ruby was certain that it would all be her fault. And she hated herself for it.

* * *

Joey was subdued as she, Aden and Geoff pulled out of the marina. She vaguely heard Aden asking Geoff what had happened to his lip, which was cut and looked like it was struggling to heal. But she couldn't engage. All she could think about was that any day now, she might be arrested and formally charged with Grant's murder. And as wonderful as Charlie had been and as much as she knew she would try and save her, there was no guarantee that she would succeed.

"Jo, are you okay?" Aden asked.

Joey remained silent and carried on steering the boat.

* * *

Charlie arrived at work a couple of minutes late. Robertson was quick to approach her.

"Late on your first day back," he commented. "I'm surprised at you."

She fixed him with a cold, hard stare.

"Well, I was kind of distracted by the fact that the love of my life is being accused of a murder she didn't commit," she said icily.

He nodded and continued on his way. Exasperated already, Charlie turned towards her office but was stopped by her colleagues, all eager to welcome her back. She thanked them all and gave Watson a hug.

"I need to talk to you later," she requested.

Her junior nodded and got back on with her work. Charlie spied Angelo sitting at his own desk. He looked right back at her.

"Welcome back," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I uh... I heard about Joey. I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am," he said.

It was half true at least.

"Charlie, I don't want you to be hurt," he told her. "And I know losing Joey will be really hard on you."

Charlie glared.

"She hasn't been arrested yet," she said stiffly. "And if I have anything to do with it, she won't be."

He was about to apologise but she stormed into her office and closed the door.

* * *

By lunch time, Joey was still feeling lost. She was grateful that Charlie had insisted on lunch. Her girlfriend made her feel safe and that was something she really needed right now. Walking through the Diner, she was grateful to find Charlie already seated.

"Hey," Charlie said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Hi," Joey replied.

"How's your day going so far?"

"It's okay," the boat manager replied, trying to muster some enthusiasm. "I've been pretty grumpy though."

She managed a smile. Charlie kissed her again.

"I've been a bit naughty," she admitted.

"Oh?" Joey asked with mild caution.

"I convinced Watson to let me look through Grant's case file," she explained. "Robertson was out all morning so I had a look. I haven't found anything yet but Watson's pretty determined to get you off the hook so we're going to work together and find some kind of proof that you didn't do anything wrong."

Joey smiled lovingly at her, stroking her face.

"Just don't get yourself into trouble, okay?" she requested.

"I promise," Charlie said.

Their attention was suddenly caught by the sound of someone in distress. Immediately alert, Charlie looked up and was surprised to find Martha staring at the wall, looking like she was going to cry. Together, they hurried over to see if she was okay. On the wall was a barely censored picture of Martha as a pole dancer. It was paraphernalia put up by her council candidate competition, John Palmer.

"What the hell is this?" Martha demanded angrily.

On cue, John arrived.

"If you're entering the world of politics," he said. "Be prepared to fight dirty."

He headed up to the counter to get his lunch. Martha turned to Charlie and Joey, obviously distressed.

"Now what am I meant to do?" she asked.

* * *

Joey returned to work and tried to be more cheerful. After all, it wasn't Aden or Geoff's fault that she was potentially up on a murder charge.

"So, what did happen?" she asked, referring to the cut on Geoff's lip.

He shook his head, not really wanting to talk about it.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Just... an altercation."

Joey was surprised. Geoff wasn't really the kind of boy to get into a fight. Nodding and accepting he didn't want to open up, she approached Aden and gave him a hug. He smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked in surprise.

"It was an apology for being a moody bitch," she told him.

He hugged her again.

"Well, in that case, I forgive you," he said. "But for the record, I totally understand where you're coming from. I mean, well, I heard..."

She nodded, glad that things were settled.

"Hey, did you talk to Nicole?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Everything's fine," he assured her.

* * *

Angelo headed out to meet his boss. He approached the meeting with trepidation, all too aware that he wasn't making as much progress as was expected of him.

"So, where do we stand?" Detective Danny Cole asked, getting right to the point.

"I really think Hugo's the one to watch," Angelo said.

"And have you been watching him?"

"Yes."

"And?" Cole asked.

"Nothing yet but..."

"Then why are you still watching him? Why aren't you doing anything, Rosetta?"

Angelo swallowed uncertainly.

"Look, I just need more time," he said.

"You've had months and we're nowhere nearer concluding this than when we first got you off the hook," Cole said. "If you're not careful, you'll be going right back to jail where, quite frankly, you belong."

Angelo's palms began to sweat with fear that his opportunity for redemption would be taken away from him before he'd got anywhere.

"With your permission, Sir, I've got a plan," he said.

Cole folded his arms, clearly not expecting much from him.

"I'm listening," he said.

* * *

Ruby was on a free period so she went to the library. She was surprised when Xavier approached her. He was meant to be in English.

"Xave..." she said. "I thought..."

"I'm sick and being seen by the nurse," he smirked.

She smiled a little reluctantly and waited for him to sit down.

"Ruby, do you think we've done the right thing?" he asked.

His girlfriend glanced around her uncertainly, afraid of who could be listening. Conversations in public had dropped Charlie in it once before and she was determined not to risk it again.

"You mean by telling the truth about seeing Charlie at the time of Grant's murder?" she asked, glaring at him.

He shrank back a little but nodded.

"I just... what about Joey?"

Her glare got harsher.

"I know we've let Joey down," she snapped. "Don't you think I already feel terrible about it without you making it worse?"

"I'm not trying to make it worse," Xavier protested. "I just..."

She continued to glare. He sighed, apologised and left.

* * *

Charlie arrived back at work. Robertson surveyed her with interest that made her uncomfortable. Shuddering a little inside, she headed into her office in order to start work again. However, before she did so, she picked up the phone and booked a table at hers and Joey's favourite restaurant, figuring that her girlfriend deserved a treat. She looked up when there was a knock at her door. It was Angelo.

"Can I have a word?" he asked.

"I'm a little busy..." Charlie lied.

"Please? It's really important."


	136. Chapter 136

_Especially for Movie249. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Six**

Charlie and Angelo headed out of the station together. Robertson's constant presence was unnerving for both of them so they had decided that they would rather talk alone. Angelo headed for his own car but, adamant that she wasn't going to leave herself in a vulnerable position with her ex-boyfriend, Charlie insisted that she drive. Climbing in and starting the engine, Charlie headed for the beach.

* * *

Joey, Aden and Geoff finished work a little early. Their catch had been minimal to say the least so rather than forcing it, Joey had made the decision to call it a day. Her mind wasn't really on the job anyway. She was just disappointed that Charlie would be out at work for another couple of hours. However, she was glad at least that she had a job to go to. Her girlfriend had been more than a little lost without being able to go into work. Now, if only Joey could ensure that she wouldn't be going to jail, she hoped that she and Charlie could live a long and happy life together.

"Hey, Aden, are you doing anything now?" she asked, catching up with her friend.

He shook his head. He was meant to be working after all.

"Is there any chance you could drive me to the supermarket?"

* * *

"So, what's so important?" Charlie asked.

She and Angelo trudged across the sand together. When she found a decent spot, Charlie sat down. Angelo followed suit.

"Well, firstly, did you have to tell Joey what I told you?" he asked.

Charlie pulled a face.

"Yes, I did," she snapped. "Of course I did."

"What I told you was confidential police business," Angelo said.

"The whole reason we had that conversation at all was because you were caught watching us make love," Charlie pointed out. "Do you really think I could go home and say nothing? Joey deserves more respect than that."

He nodded, trying to accept that Charlie was understandably protective of her girlfriend. It made him sad.

"So, you took me out here to tell me off or what?" Charlie asked.

"No," Angelo said, shaking his head. "I'm here to ask for your help."

* * *

Aden and Joey were quite enjoying themselves as they pushed the trolley round the aisles of the supermarket. Joey had decided that she wanted to cook Charlie a special 'well done for your first day back at work' meal. Joey was personally feeling very down about her own predicament but she was happy that Charlie was off the hook. She wanted to celebrate that and be supportive of the woman she loved.

* * *

Charlie stared at her colleague in sheer disbelief. Of all the things she had expected him to say, this was not it. He'd anxiously explained that when he had been in jail, he'd been approached by some people high up on the force who had proposed a deal. He could get out of jail and not face trial for Jack's murder, if he took the lead in a secret mission. That was all well and good, if a little dodgy. Charlie had already known as much. But then he'd said that his mission involved bringing down a human trafficking ring who were operating partly out of Summer Bay. They had key players all over the world but evidence indicated that one of them had recently set up in town. And it was Angelo's job to find out who and bring them to justice.

"And who do you think this person is?" Charlie asked a little sceptically.

Obviously she was aware of organised crime. She was a police officer after all. But she had hardly expected it to come to their little beach town. Angelo studied her face, trying hard not to be struck by her beauty.

"I think it's Hugo Austin," he said.

* * *

Aden dropped Joey back home, painfully aware that he would never be in her kind of romantic situation. The days of getting excited over doing something for the woman he loved were long over. And while he might have feelings for Nicole right now, he doubted he would act on them, even if she gave him the chance. And he knew that no feelings he might ever have for anyone in his life, would compare to how he felt about Belle. He had always loved her. And he missed her with every breath in his body.

"Good luck," he said brightly, hugging Joey goodbye. "I hope she likes it."

"Thanks for helping me," Joey said. "I mean, you could stay and eat if you liked?"

He smiled, touched by the offer.

"It looks like a twosome kind of deal," he told her. "But definitely another time."

Joey nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

"No way," Charlie exclaimed. "Angelo, this whole thing is ridiculous."

Angelo nodded, telling her that he knew it was crazy but it was absolutely certain that _someone _was operating out of the Bay and he really believed that Hugo was it.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

She didn't particularly like the guy and she had never quite forgiven him for hitting on her when she'd been vulnerable. She was just relieved that she hadn't done her usual and gone for it, thus sabotaging her relationship with Joey. That was always the kind of person she had been and she'd made mistake after regretful mistake in her life. But for the first time ever, she'd been sensible enough to know that if she took the easy way out and denied her sexuality, she'd lose Joey's love forever and it hadn't been something she was prepared to do. She loved her too much to ever leave her.

"Without going into specifics," Angelo said. "The timings match. He's definitely got more than a dive business going on. And he lived in Indonesia."

"So?" Charlie replied. "Why does that matter?"

"A lot of the people we're suspicious of are also there," Angelo told her. "Trust me, Charlie, everything fits."

"This is too much," Charlie stated.

Angelo's heart sank.

"And why are you telling me all this anyway?" his ex asked.

"Because I'm stuck," Angelo revealed. "I'm getting pressure from above to solve the case quickly and I need help."

"From me?"

Angelo nodded.

"Why me?"

Her tone was sceptical but he was quick to explain that she was the best cop he knew and if anyone was going to help him turn this into a success, it was her.

"But I don't even believe the story," Charlie pointed out.

"I can give you the case file to read," Angelo offered. "It's fairly damning."

Charlie sighed heavily. She turned to study his face.

"How exactly did you think coming back to Summer Bay, after everything that happened with Jack, that coming to arrest his cousin – and Martha's new boyfriend – was ever going to make things right?"

"Well, I didn't know it was Hugo until recently."

"Is that why you spied on me and Joey?" Charlie asked. "You thought we were capable of something so evil?"

Angelo shook his head quickly.

"No," he said. "I swear. I never thought either of you were guilty. But I had to cross you off my list. I'm sorry."

Charlie nodded.

"Will you help me?" Angelo asked.

"I'll think about it," Charlie replied.

She glanced at her watch, surprised by how long they had been out together. Standing up and dusting the sand off her trousers, she told him she had to get back to the station to finish a few things before going home to see Joey and hopefully take her out for the evening in a bid to make her feel happier.

* * *

An hour later, Joey was preparing to begin cooking. Leah and VJ were out for the evening and Ruby had said she was going round to spend the evening with Xavier so she and Charlie had the place to themselves.

"Hey," Charlie greeted cheerfully when she breezed through the door.

Joey beamed at her.

"Hey," she said, moving closer to give her a hug and a kiss.

"What's all this?" Charlie asked, gesturing to the food piled up on the table.

"Oh," Joey said. "I was going to cook you a romantic meal."

"Oh," Charlie said.

Joey was surprised to find that her girlfriend was disappointed instead of pleased.

"Did you have plans?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Um... well, I booked a table at our restaurant," Charlie explained. "But it's fine. I can cancel. This is nicer."

They smiled self consciously at each other, both wanting to make the other happy but not entirely sure whether home cooking or dining at a restaurant was the way to do that.

"The ingredients will keep," Joey said brightly. "We can..."

"But you've gone to so much effort," Charlie said awkwardly.

"And so did you," Joey replied sweetly.

Charlie laughed.

"I picked up a phone," she corrected.

"But you put thought into it," Joey pointed out.

Smiling, Charlie pulled Joey into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"So did you," she said.

They broke apart when Ruby flounced through the door looking unhappy.

"I thought you were hanging out with Xavier tonight," Charlie said, worried about the stress etched on her daughter's face.

"We argued," Ruby sighed.

"Would you like to sit down to a nice dinner with us?" Joey suggested.

Ruby's eyes lit up. Charlie studied her girlfriend curiously.

"Why don't you two hang out in the lounge while I cook and then we can all sit down together?" Joey suggested.

"Thanks," Ruby said, although she still felt terribly guilty around the woman who was essentially her step-mum.

She headed up to her room to get changed. Charlie turned to Joey.

"We can go out for dinner tomorrow night," Joey said. "Just the two of us. But right now, I think Ruby needs the company. Is that okay?"

Charlie nodded, pulling her into another hug, whispering that she was undeniably perfect.


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Seven**

"This is delicious, Joey," Charlie said. "You've outdone yourself. Again."

Joey beamed proudly at her and at Ruby who was also very vocally agreeing with her mother.

"Thanks," the chef said. "I try."

"You succeed!" Ruby enthused. "Thank you. I know I don't deserve it."

Joey and Charlie's faces fell as they watched sadness wash over the teenager.

"Of course you deserve it," Joey said gently.

"I screwed you over, Joey," Ruby said. "I'm sorry."

"Look, if you were able to provide Charlie with an alibi, then that's a good thing," Joey said. "It's my own fault that I was alone."

The threesome gazed at each other, opting to leave the fact that Ruby's alibi could well be false, unspoken.

"I just feel really bad," Ruby said, focussing on her food.

"Don't," Joey begged. "Please?"

Ruby sighed heavily and apologised for bringing the mood down.

"Hey, I haven't exactly been Little Miss Cheery today, have I?" Joey pointed out. "Things are hard on all of us at the moment."

Charlie reached out gently and touched Joey's hand.

"So, anyway," Ruby said. "Any exciting and preferably happy news?"

"Nothing that happy," Charlie said. "Poor Martha got humiliated this afternoon."

"How come?"

Charlie explained what had happened with the poster campaign.

"Did everyone know she was a pole dancer once?" Joey asked with a grin.

Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"What's with the interest?" she remarked.

"Nothing!" Joey giggled. "Just... interesting visuals."

"Good interesting?" Charlie demanded, trying not to smile.

Ruby watched them curiously.

"Not as interesting as if _you _were ever a pole dancer," Joey grinned.

Ruby choked on her food.

"I did not need that image!" she squeaked.

"Sorry!" Joey said, still looking at Charlie a little lustfully.

Charlie gazed back at her. Ruby cleared her throat and they swiftly returned to appropriate conversation again.

* * *

That night, with the curtains drawn and the covers pulled up and over them, Charlie and Joey enjoyed kisses and cuddles.

"Can I ask your advice on something?" Charlie asked eventually.

Joey smiled and stroked Charlie's hair.

"Sure," she said.

"I spoke to Angelo today," Charlie ventured, keeping Joey close to her.

Joey frowned a little uncertainly. Talking about Angelo rarely led to anything good. Taking a deep breath, Charlie began to explain everything Angelo had told her about the human trafficking scam and Hugo Austin's involvement.

"He wants me to help him solve the case," Charlie finished. "What do you think?"

Joey leant back against the pillows, pondering. It was a lot to get her head around and from the look on Charlie's face, it hadn't been an easy thing for her to digest either. Charlie sat up and studied her beautiful face.

"Would it involve spending a lot of time with him?" Joey asked.

"I think so," Charlie said. "He seems to spend a lot of nights sitting out on the docks waiting for something to happen."

"And you'd have to wait with him? Spend nights with him?"

"I won't unless it's okay with you," Charlie said firmly. "I care about my job. Of course I do. But I care about you more and I don't ever want to do anything you don't want me to."

She settled down beside her girlfriend, prepared for any decision she might give.

"I think you should do it," Joey decided.

"Really?"

Joey nodded.

"As much as I hate the idea of you spending any more time with Angelo than you have to, I couldn't live with myself if I hindered the operation. I mean, just think of all those people that might be suffering if what Angelo says is true."

Charlie smiled, touched by her compassion.

"It's an important thing to do," Joey said. "Although, maybe..."

"What?"

"Maybe you could wait?"

"Wait...?"

Joey shifted so that she was facing her.

"Charlie, the chances are, I'm going to jail very soon," she said.

"No, Joey, you're..."

"Listen to me," Joey begged. "I'm facing life in prison. So these might be our last few days or weeks together. Maybe you could do a little bit towards the case and then, then when I'm... when I'm not around, well, you could do more of it?"

Charlie gritted her teeth, trying hard not to cry.

"You're not going to prison, Joey," she said, hoping to convince both of them. "You didn't kill anyone. How could you go down for it? It doesn't make sense."

"It's not right," Joey agreed. "But it's a likely scenario and we have to be prepared for it."

Charlie nodded. Tears escaped but Joey was quick to wipe them away.

"Charlie?" she said anxiously.

The police officer gazed at her.

"If the worst does happen, I don't want you to wait, okay?"

Charlie looked horrified. She jerked back into a sitting position.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I go to jail, I don't want you to wait for me. I want you to get on with your life."

"Don't be ridiculous," Charlie snapped.

Joey closed her eyes for a moment before sitting up too and hugging her girlfriend.

"You know what I'm saying makes sense," she said.

"No, it doesn't," Charlie insisted. "And you're not going to jail anyway so it's not even worth thinking about."

Joey hugged Charlie tighter, feeling guilty. She'd thought Charlie might be ready for this conversation but apparently it was too soon. But she knew they had to deal with the facts sooner or later.

"If the worst happens," Charlie said tearfully. "I will visit you every single week. I'll write to you. You can ring me. And I won't stop fighting for an appeal."

Joey kissed her shoulder. She wanted to object to Charlie wasting her life but she couldn't. Charlie was already too upset and she didn't want to make it worse. She reached out and stroked her face, pressing their lips softly together.

"Can we not think about this now?" Charlie asked sadly and quietly.

Joey nodded and gently pulled her back against the pillows.

"How about we just make the most of what we've got?" she suggested.

They leant in for a kiss, immediately entangling their bodies, loving and consoling each other with everything they had.


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Eight**

Charlie woke nestled tightly in Joey's embrace. Last night, she didn't think she'd ever been so emotional before, let alone during sex. She'd cried and clung onto Joey, wishing she could keep her safe forever. Although she knew that even if Joey was charged, it would be a while before she lost her, the mere thought of it happening, destroyed her. She'd needed to be close to her, to let her know how much she loved her, to creep inside her soul somehow and fuse their hearts together. Although she was aware of the time and although she needed to get up, Charlie remained exactly where she was, wrapped up in Joey's arms. She never wanted to leave.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie reluctantly arrived at work. Robertson and Angelo were both already there. She eyed the Detective with hostility and then asked Angelo to see her in her office. He followed immediately and shut the door behind them.

"I'll help you with your case," she said.

Angelo looked elated.

"I'll help to a lesser degree until I know what's happening with Joey," she said, her voice wobbling a little. "If... if something bad is going to happen with her, I don't want to waste any time I might have left with her."

Angelo sat down, looking compassionate.

"Do you think she's going to jail?" he asked.

"I hope not," Charlie said. "But it's always a risk."

She closed her eyes, wondering if she was ever going to stop feeling on the verge of tears.

"So I want to spend every moment with her that I can and then... then I'll help. But I'll do what I can in the meantime."

He nodded.

"Listen, Charlie, I know this is hard for you," he said. "But if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thanks. I don't."

He tried not to let his heckles rise at how abruptly she shut him down.

"And if the worst happens, I'll be here for you too."

Charlie merely nodded and switched her computer on. He studied her one last time, trying not to hope that if Joey ended up in jail, the two of them might break up. If Joey was going down for murder then she was facing at least fifteen years. That was a long time away from a loved one. He wondered if perhaps Charlie would need some comfort during that time. He knew he would be happy to provide if he could.

* * *

Joey stopped off at the Diner to collect some coffees for herself, Geoff and Aden. It had been a long night and she was still very tired. It had been hard to see Charlie breaking her heart over what the future might hold but it had been good for both of them to let go and if they couldn't exactly talk about it, they could at least connect and share their feelings in other ways. It had meant just as much. Spotting Martha up ahead, Joey called her name.

"Hey," the barmaid said unhappily.

"Are you okay after yesterday?" Joey asked.

Martha sighed heavily.

"Yeah," she said, not sounding very convincing. "A bit humiliated but I'll get over it. And hopefully it will all die down soon. I'm stepping down for the campaign."

"What? You shouldn't let John Palmer scare you away," Joey told her.

"What can I do?" Martha asked. "He's completely undermined me. Nobody in their right mind would take me seriously now."

"I would," Joey said. "I'd see you as someone who's lived a bit. Someone who's no afraid of who she is. Someone who's taken everything that's happened to her and grown from it."

Martha smiled at her.

"You think?"

Joey nodded and told her that if she ran, she'd have her vote.

"How do I tackle the posters though?" she asked.

"I don't know," Joey said. "Turn it into something to help your campaign. Like... um... 'Martha: Nothing to Hide' or something like that."

Martha grinned.

"You honestly think that's a good idea?" she asked.

"I do," Joey said.

Martha hurried forward and hugged her, suddenly full of life again.

"I will," she said. "Thanks, Joey."

Glad to have been useful, Joey headed down to the trawler to start work while Martha pulled out her phone to tell Hugo all about the latest brainwave.

* * *

Xavier was at his locker when Detective Robertson waltzed through the school doors and approached him.

"You're in a good mood," he commented.

Xavier just shrugged, trying to look cooler than he felt. He'd been on edge over this whole alibi lie and he just wanted it to be over. When he had agreed, he had hoped that it would be something that might bond him and Ruby again, bring them closer. But it seemed like his girlfriend was just going to continue to push him away, no matter how much he put his neck on the line for her and her family.

"Have you got a heavy burden to carry?" Robertson asked.

"Not particularly," Xavier replied, aware that people were looking at him.

"Look, I know you're lying about Charlie's alibi," the older man told him. "And I will prove it. But it would make both our lives a hell of a lot easier if you did the work for me and just came clean."

Xavier remained silent.

"You weren't with Charlie that night, were you?" Robertson said.

Xavier continued to stay blank, willing Robertson away.

"I doubt you were even with Ruby," Robertson added. "And if you think you're being a hero by telling these lies, you're misguided. And if I find out that you've lied about the alibi and you haven't been the one to come and tell me, you might well be going to jail yourself."

Xavier looked instantly alarmed.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Robertson asked.

Xavier hesitated. Then he caught sight of Ruby walking into school with Annie and Jai. He turned back to the Detective and shook his head.

"Fine," he replied. "Let's do this the hard way."

Xavier sank back against his locker and watched the suited man leave. Once he was through the door, Ruby raced up to him.

"What have you been saying?" she demanded urgently.

"Nothing!" he said.

"Xavier!"

"I haven't said anything!" the blonde boy snapped. "I've kept your dirty, little secret so why don't you just leave me alone?"

Ruby looked abashed and immediately apologised.

"I was just scared," she said.

"Me too," he replied bitterly.

They gazed at each other for a moment until Ruby's attention was caught by Gina Austin walking through the school halls looking smart.

"What's your Mum doing here?" Ruby wondered.

Xavier shoved his hands in his pockets.

"If you'd have stuck around long enough last night to listen to anything but your own voice, I would have been able to tell you that Bartlett's resigned and Mum's taken over as Principal," he said sourly, storming off towards his first class of the day.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Charlie asked Watson urgently.

Her colleague shook her head glumly. It was a lot of responsibility to be the person Charlie trusted to find some piece of evidence to exonerate Joey.

"Can I look again?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" Robertson asked from behind her.

Charlie jumped with so much fright that she nearly lost her footing. She also looked immediately guilty, as did Watson.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Senior?" the Detective asked.

"I wouldn't like to answer that, Sir," was Charlie's smart remark.

He looked half amused.

"I know Watson gave you the Bledcoe file the other day," he said. "And I will let it slide just this once, although it makes you and your delightful girlfriend look guilty as sin. But if I catch you trying to interfere with this case again, there will be consequences."

He shifted his glare to Watson.

"For both of you."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" John Palmer asked when he entered the Diner.

Martha stepped back and admired the poster she had put up on the wall. She'd taken his posters, rearranged them with Joey's slogan and was now officially ready to compete with John in his bid to run for the Council.

"I'm making use of what I've got," Martha said proudly.

Hugo stood behind her, keeping up the pretence that he was pleased. Secretly, he was terrified that Martha's new role would make people look too closely at them. He had so many skeletons in his closet these days that he could barely keep the door shut.

* * *

Charlie and Joey walked hand in hand into the Diner, having arranged to meet up for lunch. They paused when they saw a crowd including Martha, Hugo and John looking at a poster. Joey grinned when she saw the picture of scantily clad Martha declaring that she had nothing to hide. Charlie frowned when she saw her girlfriend's expression and dragged her over to a table. Still smiling, Joey picked up her menu. She peered over the top of it when she realised that Charlie didn't look happy.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You just perved over a picture of one of our friends right in front of me!" Charlie accused unhappily.

"What? No, I didn't," Joey insisted.

She couldn't imagine ever being tempted by someone who wasn't Charlie. She'd already met her soul mate. She didn't need anyone else.

"I saw you," Charlie said, sounding hurt.

Joey reached for her hand, squeezing it gently.

"She used my slogan," she explained.

"Your what?"

"My slogan," Joey said, before repeating the conversation she and Martha had had that morning.

"Oh," Charlie said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed at jumping to conclusions.

Joey laughed.

"As if I would ever want anyone who isn't you," she said affectionately. "Give me some credit."

"Sorry," Charlie said, relieved that Joey was laughing instead of scowling.

Joey shook her head and tutted.

"Honestly, you don't win a gold medal and hand it back, do you?" she mused.

Charlie smiled.

"Am I the gold medal?" she asked hopefully.

Joey leant in and kissed her.

"You most certainly are," she promised.


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Nine**

That afternoon, Hugo headed down to his boat. He had a few diving lessons booked and he was looking forward to escaping for a little while. Between Martha's joy over running for Council, and the comments he'd overheard about her semi-nude body strewn across the Bay, he had had quite enough. He looked up when he heard footsteps but, rather than seeing his next client, he saw the suited and booted figure of Detective Robert Robertson. Peering up at him against the glare of sun, Hugo wondered what he wanted.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie, I've had a tipoff," Angelo said, closing them into Charlie's office.

"What kind of tipoff?" Charlie asked.

She wondered if she really wanted to get involved in this case. She'd waded through the files Angelo had given her and it looked heavy beyond her wildest dreams. Although it would do a lot for her career and she and Angelo did have the chance to save lives, it was a big deal. She was starting to think that there was too much in her personal life to cope with all of this as well.

"Someone has reported some dodgy activity down the coast," Angelo said. "About thirty minutes from here. Are you up for going?"

Nodding, Charlie hauled herself out of her chair and followed him towards the exit.

* * *

Ruby approached Xavier at his locker and presented him with a daisy. He eyed her curiously, having hardly spoken to her all day.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I couldn't find an olive branch," she said sweetly.

Despite himself, Xavier smiled and accepted the flower, tucking it into his locker.

"Thank you," he said.

Ruby beamed at him and pulled him into a hug, apologising for being such a terrible girlfriend.

"It's okay," he said softly, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "I know things have been really tough for you."

She nodded, promising that she was going to change.

* * *

Xavier had only been home from school for a few minutes when Hugo came bursting through the door.

"What's up?" the younger man asked, worried about Hugo's fretful face.

"Tell me you didn't lie to the police," Hugo instructed, folding his arms across his chest.

Xavier blanched, busying himself without pouring a glass of juice.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled.

Hugo stepped forward and firmly grabbed hold of his arms.

"Did you lie about seeing Charlie that night?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Look, mate, I know you love Ruby and I know things are tough for you right now but lying to the police to try and keep her isn't a good idea," Hugo told him.

"I'm not lying!" Xavier insisted. "It'd be a pretty dumb thing to do, wouldn't it? To give a false alibi to someone accused of murder?"

"Yes, it would be extremely dumb," Hugo agreed.

"So, unless you think I'm a total idiot, believe me when I say that what Ruby and I told the police was true."

The brothers stared at each other for a few long moments. Sighing, but not entirely convinced, Hugo let Xavier go. Without another word, he left the house.

* * *

Angelo and Charlie drove back to Summer Bay in silence. Sitting in the passenger seat, Charlie looked out of the window. Their tipoff had led them to arrest some drug dealers but although that was a good thing, it didn't help them with their case.

"Sorry for dragging you along," Angelo said, glancing at her.

"I said I wanted to help," Charlie pointed out, still looking through the window.

"Yeah, but it was a waste of time," Angelo sighed.

He felt like the whole case was proving to be a waste of time. And time wasn't something he had plenty of. If he failed in his mission, he could easily be sent right back to jail.

"We caught a couple of dealers, didn't we?" Charlie said, trying to stay positive. "That's a good thing."

"A good thing that their local cops could have done," Angelo pointed out.

Charlie turned to look at him, remarking that he really was a glass half empty kind of guy. He sighed, reminding her that he never used to be.

"You'll get back on your feet," Charlie said certainly.

"I hope so," he said. "I thought..."

He trailed off.

"You thought what?" she asked.

"I guess I thought that getting out of prison would be different to this," he admitted. "I thought I'd really be able to make things right again. And while I know Martha will never truly forgive me for what happened, I'd hoped I would have made more progress by now. I thought I might get my life back."

"You've got your life back," Charlie said.

"I'm the town leper," Angelo said sadly.

"You're not. I mean, obviously Martha isn't going to start inviting you round for Christmas dinner but she tolerates you. Most people are friendly. The way you helped Irene did you a lot of favours. And once this case is solved, things will get better for you. You're on the verge of bringing down and evil, criminal gang."

"Involving Hugo Austin," Angelo reminded her unhappily. "Martha's boyfriend. Jack's cousin."

"It's not your fault that he's involved," Charlie said. "Everyone makes their own decisions and they have to live with them. But things will get better for you. I'm sure they will."

"I think I'll just leave town when the mission's over," Angelo said.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"It's not like I've got any friends here."

"I'm your friend," Charlie said, albeit a little stiffly.

"Only a few days ago you were accusing me of being a pervert," Angelo pointed out.

"With good reason!"

"I know but still..."

He sighed.

"And anyway, Joey hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She does."

"She's not capable of hate," Charlie said certainly. "She's too wonderful for that."

She allowed herself a small smile at the thought. Angelo grimaced.

"She doesn't like me though," he said. "Which means that despite your best intentions, you and I are never going to be close friends. Life doesn't work that way."

"You're right," Charlie said reasonably. "We're not going to be crazy close. Joey isn't keen on you and I'd never want to upset her by hanging out with someone she doesn't like. But it doesn't mean I don't care about you and it doesn't mean that I'm not going to be your friend."

He managed a smile.

"I guess that's better than nothing," he said.

* * *

Ruby hadn't gone home. She'd said goodbye to Xavier and her friends and then headed to the beach. Joey was always telling her that the sound of the waves could calm even the worst storm in someone's heart so she was determined to try it. She felt terrible for the way she had been treating her boyfriend but she felt worse now that she had made up with him. It had all been so disingenuous. She loved him. Of course she did. But she knew she didn't want to be with him and if he ever uncovered the memory that she had dumped him before his accident, then he would know too. For now, he was blissfully ignorant and he'd put himself on the line in order to protect her and her family.

"I want a word with you."

Ruby turned to find Hugo towering over her. She stood up quickly, immediately nervous.

"About what?" she asked timidly.

"About the way you're treating my brother," Hugo said. "And about the way you've made him lie to you to save your sister or your mother or whatever the hell Charlie's calling herself these days."

"We haven't lied," said Ruby, although there was a definite tremble in her voice.

"I know you've lied," he said. "And I totally get why. But you should not be dragging my poor brother into your mess!"

He stepped forward. Ruby stepped back. She tripped and crashed onto the sand. Hugo took another step forward.

"Hey!" yelled an angry voice.

Hugo turned to find Joey running up to him, demanding to know what was going on.

"Your... I don't even know what she is to you, the situation is so fucked up, but your step-daughter has dragged my brother into your mess and I don't like it."

Ruby stood up, dusting the sand off her school uniform.

"Ruby has done nothing wrong," Joey said. "She and Xavier only told the truth."

She tried to ignore the nagging doubt in her mind that Ruby and Xavier were both lying. But to question their story could put Charlie in peril and Joey would rather go to jail for the rest of her life than have Charlie suffer.

"We all know they're lying!" Hugo yelled. "And it's Xavier that's going to suffer!"

"Whether you think they're lying or not, doesn't give you the right to start pushing Ruby around and intimidating her," Joey said firmly, looking Hugo directly in the eye.

She reached a hand out to Ruby who came to stand behind her, grateful for the protection.

"I'll do whatever the hell I like if it means protecting my family," Hugo warned, stepping closer to Joey who did not back away.

"Then so will we all," Joey warned.

"I want to talk to Ruby," Hugo said. "Alone. Get out of my way."

"I don't think that's going to happen somehow, do you?"

Hugo glared at his brother's girlfriend. He'd been watching her mistreat him for weeks and now he had had enough. Without thinking, he attempted to push past Joey. She pushed him back, wedging herself squarely between him and Ruby.

"Do you really think getting physical with me is going to do any favours?" Joey asked.

She thought about what she knew of his involvement with Angelo's case. And she remembered the way he had hit on Charlie when she had been broken and vulnerable. The position she was currently in was terrifying but she had to do whatever it took to protect Ruby.

"I'd love to see you up on an assault charge."

"What is your problem?" Hugo yelled.

"You intimidating my Ruby!" Joey yelled back.

Growling in frustration, Hugo stormed away and left them to it. Joey visibly deflated. Conflict wasn't her thing at all and she wasn't quite sure where it had come from. After what had happened with Robbo, she never thought she'd square up to a man again. Ruby hugged her, whispering her thanks.

"Of course I'm going to protect you. It's only what Charlie would have done," Joey said bashfully.

"Yeah but Charlie's my mother," Ruby pointed out as the girls sat down on the sand together.

"Well, I love her and I love you," Joey said. "You and Charlie are my family. I hope."

"We are," Ruby confirmed. "I don't think I need to tell you how Charlie feels but for the record, I love you too."


	140. Chapter 140

_Dedicated to Movie249, as promised! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty**

Charlie arrived home from work later than planned and walked in just as Leah was walking out, dressed to the nines for her date with Robertson. Wishing her luck, Charlie headed on through to the lounge and found Joey and Ruby looked very serious on the sofa.

"Hey, guys," Charlie said cheerfully, coming to sit beside Joey and give her a kiss on her cheek.

Noticing the tension, she asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," Ruby said. "I just had a bit of an altercation with Hugo today."

"Hugo?"

Ruby nodded.

"But it's fine," she said. "Joey sorted it. She warned him away."

Charlie was torn between feeling proud of her girlfriend and worried. Having got more involved in Angelo's case, she was learning that the seemingly innocent dive instructor was a bad man to mess with.

"Are you both okay?" she asked worriedly.

Joey snuggled against her, feeling drained but assuring her that they were fine. Ruby nodded her agreement and then announced she needed the bathroom. Alone with Joey, Charlie cupped her face and gazed into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"I promise," Joey said. "He was just hassling Ruby because he thinks she's making Xavier lie about the alibi. But it's alright. I think I scared him off for a bit."

Charlie nodded.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out for dinner tonight though," Joey said. "Ruby was more shaken up than she's letting on. We should be there for her."

"Let's take her with us," Charlie suggested.

She really wanted to do something nice for Joey, now more than ever. And the more time she got to spend with her daughter these days, the happier she was. All she could hope was that through everything, they were finally getting closer again.

* * *

Angelo headed out to the Surf Club to get a drink. Aside from his disappointment over the dodgy dealings earlier that day being nothing to do with the case, he was feeling pleased with himself. Not only was he moving with the case at last, getting his bosses at least temporarily off his back, but he had Charlie almost at his disposal. He could just picture long nights out with her, chasing after the bad guys and incessantly being in each other's company. That's how things had first started between them, after all. They'd spent time together at work, got along and once they'd thrown in some booze, things had gone from there. To be fair, Charlie had been single at the time. She wasn't now but with Joey potentially facing criminal charges, he doubted they would be together for that long. If jail didn't break them up, then the stress would. And hopefully, if Charlie was spending all her time with him instead of her girlfriend, he might get the chance to show her that he was the one she was meant to be with.

"What can I get you?" Alf asked.

"A beer please," Angelo said. "And one for yourself."

Alf paused for a moment and then thanked him. Things had calmed down around the cop's presence in the Bay but with Martha being his granddaughter, Alf still wasn't entirely sure about being too friendly with him. He wanted to forgive and forget and it helped that Martha was beginning to move on with Hugo. But Angelo had still killed Jack and, worse than that, he had lied about it and not been punished.

"How's your day been?" Angelo asked, making a bid for conversation.

Alf set two beers down in front of them and accepted Angelo's cash.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good," he said. "And yours?"

"Busy," Angelo said, glad that he seemed to be accepting friendship. "But pretty good."

He smiled, thinking again of Charlie. He was sure he'd seen a spark there.

* * *

At the restaurant, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were focussing on having a good time. The food was tasty and it was nice to have fun together and not be thinking or talking about the murder case.

"So, you helped Martha with her campaign, did you?" Ruby asked.

"Not really," Joey said vaguely. "I just encouraged her not to back down just because John was playing dirty."

Charlie smiled proudly and told her not to play things down.

"You came up with the slogan!" she announced.

"Did you? The 'nothing to hide' thing? That was really good, Joey."

The skipper blushed and sipped her wine shyly. Charlie gazed lovingly at her, thinking that she got more adorable by the second. Ruby laughed and shook her head.

"You know, I'll hold my hand up and say that I was shocked when the two of you told me you were an item," the teenager said. "And I did wonder if it was a crush or friendship gone too far or something like that but I can honestly say that I have never known two people so perfect for each other."

Charlie and Joey both smiled, automatically reaching out to hold hands.

"I mean, obviously I've known Charlie my whole life," Ruby continued. "And I've seen her date all kinds of people – usually idiots who didn't deserve her."

Charlie looked down.

"She's dated cheaters, control freaks... horrible, horrible people. Then there was Roman who treated her so badly and ignored her. And I don't think we need to go into the Angelo thing. But you, Joey, you're the best thing that's ever happened to Charlie. She's never got past the six month mark with anyone before," Ruby said.

"Rubes..." Charlie cringed.

Joey already knew that their approaching seventh month anniversary was the first one of its kind she had reached with a partner but still, Charlie didn't feeling they needed reminding that she was hopeless at relationships.

"It makes me feel special," Joey teased, not that she had really had much more success that Charlie had.  
She'd dated a few girls here and there but conducting a long term relationship when you were hiding in the closet certainly was no easy task.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is that I'm happy for you," Ruby concluded. "I'm glad that you make each other so happy and that you've stayed strong through everything you've faced together. Between what happened to Joey, and both of you struggling to come out, Brett's allegations and Angelo coming back to cause trouble and now all the... stuff... you've always held onto each other. I'm proud of you. I love you. Both of you."

She smiled at them. Charlie leant forward and hugged her.

"We love you too," she confirmed. "We love you so much."

Joey hugged her too, confirming that she agreed with her partner and she hoped that they would all get through everything together.

* * *

"Hello, love!" Alf said cheerfully when Rachel arrived in the Surf Club with Tony and Harry.

The Doctor had been away at a retreat, trying to get herself together after a surprising struggle with motherhood. But she definitely looked healthier and happier.

"Hi, Alf," she greeted warmly. "Angelo."

Angelo studied his drink as her face fell a little and Tony didn't look at him. They might have called peace between them but they would never be friends.

"Could we get a beer and an orange juice please, Alf?" Tony asked.

"I'll bring it over," the barman said.

* * *

"So, Annie and Jai are running in competition for the trip to Japan?" Charlie asked.

It was nice to sit and talk to her daughter about every day, normal things, the way they used to. Things felt like they were finally starting to heal properly.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "They're both the best students so..."

She sighed, not really wanting either of her friends to disappear on her, especially at a time like this. But she supposed she had Xavier and she knew she had Geoff.

"I don't want them to go but I think it will at least diffuse this Romeo situation," Ruby said.

Both Charlie and Joey looked confused.

"There's a Romeo situation?" Charlie asked.

"Which one is Romeo again?" Joey asked.

"The boy who hit on you," Charlie said quickly.

Ruby and Joey laughed at her pout.

"Oh yeah," Joey said. "I remember."

Charlie continued to sulk. Joey leant over and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sweetheart, I don't think there's a risk of me running off with him," she said with a grin.

"What about Martha?" Charlie teased.

"Or with her," Joey promised. "Whether you like it or not, you are definitely my one and only."

Charlie beamed at her.

"I like it," she said.

* * *

The Surf Club turned around unashamedly as Rachel stood up, yelling at her husband. Angelo paused on his bar stool, wondering if he ought to intervene or leave them to it. The latter was more appealing. Shouting something about going back to work, Rachel put Harry in his pushchair and stormed out, leaving Tony looking helpless.

* * *

Charlie drove Joey and Ruby home. They'd had a nice evening and Charlie felt more connected with her family as a unit than she had in a while. She wasn't entirely sure where her relationship with Ruby was leading – whether they would ever attempt to be mother and daughter, or if they would try and get back to being siblings – but their current closeness made her happy.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Ruby said.

She hugged them both goodnight and was about to head up to her room when the door opened again and Leah glided in looking to be in full swoon. Putting her arm around Charlie, Joey smirked.

"Someone had a good date," she remarked.

Leah blushed. She felt a little awkward to be dating a man threatening to put at least Joey in jail, if not Charlie too. But she couldn't deny that she felt happy.

"I know you guys don't like him but I think he's amazing," she admitted.

Charlie and Joey giggled. They didn't like him at all but they also understood that he had a job to do and while the current placement of the evidence and where it was pointing was wrong, they couldn't blame the Detective.

"Did you get a kiss goodnight?" Ruby smirked.

Leah's blush told them all they needed to know. Ruby laughed and shook her head, wondering why she was the only one who wasn't happy in her romance. Announcing that she was off to bed again, she disappeared.

"We're going to bed too," Charlie told Leah, wishing her goodnight and tugging on Joey's hand.

* * *

Watson arrived home much later than she'd meant to and her mother wasn't terribly impressed at having to wait up. Watson had pointed out as patiently as possible that she hadn't needed to but her Mum said that she couldn't possibly have gone to sleep without locking up the door. Watson apologised and hugged her, checking she had everything she needed before bed. Then she headed up to her own room, exhausted from a day, including overtime, of trying to find any loophole in the Bledcoe file that could indicate that Joey Collins wasn't a killer.

* * *

Once they were in their room with the door shut, Charlie and Joey fell into each other's arms. Charlie pressed Joey gently but firmly up against the door, kissing her and letting her hands run over her body. She pressed her lips against Joey's neck and smiled at Joey pulled her closer, hooking her leg over Charlie's hip. After several delicious moments, they fumbled their way to the bed, still kissing. It was going to be a wonderful night.


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty One**

On Monday morning, Charlie and Joey both headed to work. On the trawler, there was an obvious tension between Aden and Geoff and Joey wondered what on earth had happened this time.

"That doesn't go there," Aden said sourly when he saw Geoff moving some equipment.

"Well, it makes sense to put it here," Geoff said.

"It doesn't go there!"

"What, like there's a law or something?"

"There are rules!" Aden said, towering over him.

Geoff squared up to him. Joey immediately inserted herself between them, trying to get them both to back off.

"What is with you?"

"He said I'm in love with Nicole!"

"He said I'm in love with Ruby!"

Joey just stared as they both yelled at the same time. She resisted retorting that both of them were right.

"I don't care," she said, pulling rank. "We're here to work. So why don't you both just forget your pity differences and get on with it."

"Well, I will," Aden said, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Because I'm better at this than he is."

"No, you're not!" Geoff yelled.

Joey rolled her eyes and stormed away as the boys got into another argument.

* * *

At the police station, Charlie sat at her desk. She looked through to the reception area. Watson was at a desk of her own with her head buried in a case file. Charlie knew without asking that it was Grant's murder investigation. She silently thanked her for all her hard work and she hoped that her colleague and friend would get some kind of recognition for how dedicated she was. Angelo blocked her vision as he hovered in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noting her thoughtful expression.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Charlie nodded and smiled, assuring him that she was fine.

"I brought you this report," he said. "I spent some time down at the docks last night. Didn't see anything technically untoward but Hugo was hanging around at about midnight, looking like he was meeting someone. Kept checking his watch. Nobody showed though."

He stepped forward and placed the piece of paper on her desk. She thanked him. He hung around for a few moments longer than necessary and then left in silence.

* * *

At lunch time, Nicole, Annie, Jai, Ruby and Xavier met up with Romeo at the Diner.

"So, spill," Ruby said immediately to Nicole, who did her best to look innocent.

"Spill about what?" Romeo asked with interest.

"Nothing," Nicole said, glaring at Ruby who merely smirked back at her.

Everyone looked between them.

"Fine," Nicole said. "I'm kind of seeing Liam."

"I thought so!" Romeo announced.

"Why?"

"Because he hasn't been around lately," Romeo said. "I've not had any work from him at all. He's obviously too busy being loved up!"

Nicole choked on her drink.

"We're not in love!" she said quickly.

"I bet I know who is though," Ruby said, looking at her boyfriend with a teasing smile.

For one awful moment, Xavier thought his girlfriend might announce that she was leaving him for Geoff. He swallowed uncertainly.

"Oh, are you talking about Gina and John Palmer?" Nicole asked.

Xavier looked even more horrified.

"What about my Mum?" he asked defensively.

"We totally saw them flirting in the hall," Ruby told him.

Xavier pulled a face. This was horrible news.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Aden asked when Joey all but frogmarched him and Geoff to the gym.

"Where do you think?" she replied as if he was stupid.

"I want lunch, not a work out!" Geoff complained.

"Why, can't you take it?" Aden mocked.

Joey growled and charged ahead. The boys followed somewhat reluctantly but ready to compete if they had to.

* * *

Robertson leant over Watson and studied her work.

"I think you've made a very gallant effort, Constable Watson," he said. "But I'm going to have to take this off you."

He picked up the file. She looked up, outraged and glanced towards Charlie's office but found it empty.

"Why?" she demanded. "I haven't found evidence to clear Joey yet."

"That's because there is no evidence," Robertson replied. "Joey Collins murdered Grant Bledcoe and no amount of trawling through this case file is going to make that change."

"She didn't do it," Watson said firmly.

"I think she did," he told her. "And I think Senior Constable Buckton was in on it too. It just happens that her daughter and the Austin boy have faked an alibi. So it looks like Ms Collins is going to have to face justice all by herself."

* * *

"Okay, boys, you think you're both better than each other, you can prove it," Joey said, gesturing to the two weight lifting benches in the middle of the gym.

Aden and Geoff looked uncertain.

"We don't have to do this..." Geoff ventured.

"Scared?" Aden challenged, taking his place on one of the benches.

"No!" said Geoff, following suit.

* * *

Charlie grabbed a takeaway lunch from the Diner with Angelo. They headed back to the car to eat back at the station. She was just starting the engine when her radio crackled to life.

"Senior?" said one of her colleagues. "We've got a report of a disturbance."

"Okay, we're on it," Charlie said without hesitation.

The officer reeled off the address. Charlie and Angelo hurried towards it.

* * *

Joey sat in a chair with a smoothie watching, along with most of the rest of the gym, as Aden and Geoff struggled to compete with each other. Looking around, Joey smirked as most of the female occupants of the room looked particularly lusty. She turned to Tony.

"It's a real shame that this is totally lost on me," she remarked.

Tony chuckled and nodded. They continued to watch the boys compete. After several minutes, Aden and Geoff glanced at each other.

"Are you doing okay?" Aden asked.

"Just fine," Geoff lied.

He could barely breathe.

"You?"

"Fine," Aden said although he too was struggling.

"Actually, I'm not," Geoff finally admitted.

"Me neither."

"Ready to quit?" Geoff ventured.

Aden nodded.

"Count of three."

Joey grinned as the boys finally gave in. She moved to take the weights that were far too heavy for her, from Aden and into the cradle. Tony did the same for Geoff. Both men, sweating and struggling for air, sat up. Joey looked smug.

"Now, are you going to play nicely from now on?" she asked triumphantly.

* * *

"Do you want to hang out after school?" Xavier asked as he and Ruby grabbed their next lot of books from their lockers.

Ruby hesitated but remembered what he had done for her and her family.

"I thought maybe we could go to the movies or something?"

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, somewhat reluctantly. "Yeah, that would be nice."

She smiled. He smiled back. They headed into class together.

* * *

Later that day, Charlie and Angelo arrived back at the station, pleased to have foiled a burglary. Watson stood up as soon as Charlie entered.

"Are you alright?" the Senior Constable asked.

"Um..." Watson faltered.

She looked behind Charlie who turned around and saw Joey enter the police station looking pale. "Joey, what are you...?"

Robertson stepped up.

"Thanks for coming in without a fuss," he said.

Joey glanced between Robertson and Charlie.

"Joanne Collins, I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Grant Bledcoe."

_

* * *

_

Okay, so with that ending, this chapter probably wasn't very ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas but you must know me well enough by now that I would never send our Joey down for a murder she didn't commit. I promise! Love, IJKS xxx


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty Two**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie exploded.

"I've got not choice," Robertson said smoothly. "Joey, if you can follow me into the interview room..."

"No!" Charlie yelled. "No! You can't do this! Joey didn't do anything!"

She hurried towards her girlfriend, who immediately clung on.

"Charlie, control yourself," Robertson said. "I know you're upset but if Joey didn't want to be charged with murder, she shouldn't have killed someone, should she?"

"She didn't!" Charlie screamed.

Joey closed her eyes, unable to bear the pain her girlfriend was in.

"Charlie..." she said gently, fighting tears.

"She didn't do anything!" Charlie said again, although her voice sounded weaker.

Robertson led the way into the interview room.

"I'm coming in," Charlie said.

Robertson whirled round to face her.

"No, you're not," he said firmly.

Charlie watched helplessly as Joey was led into the room. Robertson shut the door. Charlie just stared, feeling like her heart was going to explode. Desperate tears rolled down her cheeks. Angelo stepped up behind her, touching her arm.

"Charlie," he said gently. "Charlie, why don't you come and sit down?"

He held her more firmly. She broke away in anger.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she snapped.

Unasked, Watson picked up the phone and called Morag, feeling like she had completely let Charlie and Joey down.

* * *

Morag hung up from the police station and told Ross that she had to go back to Summer Bay immediately.

"What's happened?" her husband asked worriedly. "Are the girls alright?"

Morag sighed and shook her head.

"Joey's been arrested for murder," she explained unhappily.

"Let me come with you," Ross requested.

"No, Ross," Morag said. "It'll be too stressful for you. It..."

"Please?"

She sighed and nodded. They both began to pack.

* * *

"Well, I'd better head home," Ruby said, finishing her drink.

She and Xavier had spent most of the evening hanging out at the Surf Club. It had been nice. It had almost felt like old times. They'd talked, they'd laughed, they'd kissed, they'd played pool. It had been a lot of fun. But something just didn't feel right for either of them.

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked. "It's only nine o'clock. We could still hang out a bit longer."

"I've got homework," Ruby said.

It was mostly true. There was nothing urgent due but she was tired and Xavier's company had moved from being easy to tiring a little while ago now.

"Oh, okay," Xavier said, obviously disappointed.

They walked out of the Surf Club together. They kissed and went their separate ways. Xavier paused mid-step and turned to watch his girlfriend depart. Anger took over when he saw her get talking to Geoff.

* * *

Charlie finally stopped pacing her office and sank into her a chair. Her tummy was in knots and she felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. How could her precious Joey be being charged with murder? It wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything wrong. The only reason she was being accused was because she loved Charlie. Squeezing her eyes shut, the Senior Constable tried not to cry. She looked up, a little startled when Watson knocked cautiously on the door.

"I brought you a cup of tea," the Constable said.

"Thanks," Charlie replied.

Watson inched into the room and set the drink down in front of her boss. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"And I uh... I called Morag. She's on her way. I figured Joey's going to need her lawyer on her side," she said.

"Thank you, Watson," Charlie said earnestly. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Joey and Robertson sat on either side of the desk, both feeling frustrated.

"What more can I tell you?" Joey asked. "I didn't do anything wrong so I can't confess to anything."

"What do you know about a tazer?" Robertson asked.

Joey furrowed her brow in confusion, although that horrible night with Charlie and Grant flashed through her mind.

"What tazer?"

"Grant Bledcoe was tortured a short while before he died. Are you telling me you don't know anything about that?"

"Of course I don't know anything about that," Joey said hotly. "Where the hell would I get a tazer from?"

"It was police issue."

"So?"

"So, you're girlfriend's a cop."

Joey leant forward in her chair, clasping her hands together and looking oddly confident.

"I can assure you, Detective Robertson, the only items that Charlie brings home from work with her are her handcuffs."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting to run into you tonight," Geoff said, falling into step beside Ruby. "What have you been up to?"

"Just hanging out with Xavier," Ruby told him.

"Oh," he replied quietly.

They walked in silence.

"How about you?" Ruby asked. "Been up to anything exciting?"

"Not especially," her friend laughed. "Aden and I had a weight lifting competition. But apart from that, life hasn't been quite the same since you moved out."

Ruby looked sadly at him. She felt torn over her living situation. Part of her really missed living with Geoff. He was so lovely and existing under the same roof was a wonderful excuse to spend as much time with him as she liked. But then she knew she had to make an effort with Charlie. The longer she had lived away, the more she'd known her guardian was hurting. Living together again was healing their fractured relationship and that wasn't something she could dismiss, not even for a boy she liked so much – and especially for a boy who wasn't hers.

* * *

Angelo anxiously appeared in Charlie's office. He was hurt by the way she had pushed him away before but he was determined to be there for her if she needed someone. He couldn't help but hope that Joey would be charged with Grant's murder. With her in jail, surely Charlie would have no option but to break up with her and turn to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily by way of answer and then apologised for being rude to him earlier in the evening.

"It's okay," he said. "You were stressed."

Charlie nodded.

"I can't believe they're actually charging her," Angelo said, sitting down. "Do you think she did it?"

"Of course she didn't!" Charlie snapped angrily.

"Sorry!" he said, holding his hands up in defence.

Charlie closed her eyes.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I just... how could anyone think she could kill someone? Even Grant? She can't even squash bugs! A spider comes trundling into the room, I scream my head off and beg her to kill it and she picks it up, talks to it and takes it outside. She's that gentle. She's that beautiful. How could she be sitting in there being accused of stabbing a man to death?"

Charlie rubbed her temples, still trying not to cry.


	143. Chapter 143

_Happy New Year! Well, not for Joey in this chapter but I'm on chapter 183 so the chances of her being locked up for all that time are minimal. And we're only a few chapters away from revealing what actually happened to Grant. I hope you enjoy it! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty Three**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Morag shouted.

Robertson had instructed Watson to lock Joy up for the night in order to await her bail hearing the following afternoon.

"Which part exactly?" he asked, unfazed.

"All of it!" Morag squawked. "She did not commit a murder! And she does not deserve to spend the night behind bars!"

"Well, right now, all the evidence is pointing towards the fact that she did indeed commit murder and if that's the case then I can't let her wander off home as if she's done nothing wrong. The last thing I need is for her to skip town or something."

"Of course she wouldn't skip town," Morag said. "You're putting my family through extra and unnecessary trauma. And what evidence?"

"A motive for starters," Robertson said. "And no alibi. You and I both know she'd do anything to protect your step-daughter."

They both glanced at Charlie who had been firmly told to stay away from the cells. She was seated on the reception chairs in her Dad's arms in tears. Angelo was sat at his desk, looking hesitant and awkward.

"I'm just doing my job," Robertson insisted.

"And I'm just doing mine," Morag snapped back.

* * *

"Joey, I'm so sorry about all of this," Watson said kindly. "I swear, if I can find any kind of evidence to get you out of here, I will. I've been working so hard and I'm sorry I haven't found anything worthwhile yet. I know it's there. I just have to figure out what it is."

Joey sat down on the uncomfortable bench and nodded. She was trying hard not to cry but she felt like her world was literally coming to an end. For all the joy she had shared with Charlie, this was fast turning out to be the worst year of her life.

"Thank you," she managed.

Watson nodded and trudged unhappily back to reception. Charlie stood up quickly when she saw her.

"Can I see her now?" she asked urgently.

Watson looked at Robertson who nodded, instructing that Charlie be escorted the whole time. Watson led Charlie round to the back of the building and Charlie's heart broke all over again when she saw the timid, huddled form of her girlfriend locked up all alone. Joey hurried forward and clung onto the bars when she saw her. They kissed as well as they could manage. Watson turned away to give them some privacy.

"It'll be okay," Joey said, gently wiping the tears from Charlie's cheeks.

They held hands through the bars. Charlie nodded, touched that Joey was trying to be strong for her.

"It will," she confirmed. "You didn't do it so you can't be held responsible. Everything is going to be okay. And I'm going to stay here all night..."

Joey shook her head.

"You need to go home," she said firmly.

"I can't leave you."

"I need you to be strong for me tomorrow, Charlie," Joey told her. "And for that, you need a good night's sleep."

"As if I'll be able to sleep!"

"You can at least try at home," Joey said.

"But we can't sleep without each other," Charlie said in a very small voice.

Joey smiled sadly at her.

"You won't be able to spend time with me tonight anyway," she said. "Go home. Get some rest. Make sure Ruby's okay."

Charlie sighed and nodded. She just about managed to kiss Joey again.

"I love you," she said. "I'm so sorry that you've been caught up in all my mess."

"I love you too," Joey replied. "And none of this is your fault."

* * *

As night drew in, Robertson retired back to his hotel. He'd stopped off at the Diner on the way in order to see Leah but word had already got round about Joey and she'd given him the cold shoulder. He was disappointed, as they'd had a lovely date the other night. But he also appreciated that Joey was her housemate and one of her closest friends. He just hoped that he could make things better in the morning. He also hoped that the real killer, whoever it was, would feel sufficiently guilty and step forward and save Joey from being sent down.

* * *

Leah left Charlie, Ruby, Ross and Morag to it when she got home from work that night. VJ was spending the night at Stella's so she had offered Charlie's father and step mother his room for the night. In the lounge, Ruby was tearful. She rested her head in Charlie's lap and was comforted by the way her mother stroked her hair. Charlie was numb, Morag was irate and Ross looked utterly lost. He sighed heavily, sinking back onto the sofa and closing his eyes. Charlie couldn't stop picturing her beautiful, perfect Joey locked away in a police cell, all alone and frightened.

* * *

Angelo sat down at the docks, drinking coffee and hoping for some kind of activity that would take him further into his somewhat dull investigation. He kept telling himself that redemption was a long haul and couldn't happen overnight. And all he hoped was that it would pay off. Looking out at the world around him, he wondered if Charlie was alright. He'd resisted trying to comfort her too much. He didn't want to be seen as predatory when Joey had only just been locked up. But if Joey was sent down, Angelo was determined to be the man that Charlie turned to. Just as with his investigation, he needed to be patient in order to get what he wanted in the end.

* * *

Joey sat huddled in a corner of her cell. Night was drawing in and she was struggling not to panic. She'd tried to sleep but woken herself – and her fellow prisoners – up with her screaming. And she found it tragic that so many months after the fact, she still couldn't sleep unless Charlie was beside her. Closing her eyes, she pictured her girlfriend's beautiful face. She tried to imagine her laugh and her smile, hear her voice and feel her arms. Sighing, she wondered if she would ever get through this at all.

"Hey," said a quiet voice.

Joey looked up to see Watson hovering in front of her cell. She stood and shuffled to the bars.

"How are you doing?"

Joey just shrugged. Each time she'd screamed, Charlie's colleague had come rushing over to check on her. She wondered if she was getting tired of it yet.

"Don't tell anyone but I brought you this," Watson said.

She unlocked the door and passed a hot chocolate through to her. Joey accepted it gratefully.

"And these," Watson added, slipping her a packet of biscuits.

"Thank you," Joey said. "How long are you on shift for?"

"I was meant to finish three hours ago," Watson admitted. "But I don't want to leave you. I've started the whole case file all over again and I'm absolutely determined to find something to prove your innocence, Joey."


	144. Chapter 144

_Thank you everyone for your lovely get well wishes. I was feeling really down yesterday at missing the show so you really cheered me up. It will take a few chapters for Joey and Charlie to cheer up but the mystery of Grant's death will be resolved soon! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty Four**

Charlie was up and out of the house before anyone in the Bay, let alone the house, was properly awake. She was glad not to see Robertson's car in the car park and raced right past Watson, who looked dead on her feet, and into the cells. She found Joey curled up in the corner of her cell, clutching a threadbare blanket and weeping quietly. Unlocking the door, Charlie hurried inside and pulled her girlfriend into her arms.

* * *

Detective Robertson breezed onto the school grounds later that morning. He approached Xavier at his locker and asked him again if he had lied about Charlie's alibi. The teenager firmly denied it but each time Robertson approached him, he seemed to look and feel more shaken. Robertson was sure he was getting to him and that he would crack soon. And while he wasn't entirely sure what would happen when he did, he hoped it would give him the break in his investigation that he so desperately needed.

* * *

Aden sat down to breakfast just as Ross and Morag entered the kitchen. He'd seen them briefly the night before when they had asked to stay the night but now he was desperate for answers, sure that their arrival would be linked to Grant's murder investigation.

"What's happened?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Joey's been arrested," Morag said unhappily.

"What?" Aden almost yelled, rising a little from his seat. "How the hell did that happen?"

"That's what I'm trying to work out," Morag said. "The evidence is more circumstantial than anything. I don't believe for a second that she's guilty but I'm not quite sure how to get the charges dropped yet."

"She would have confessed if she'd done it," Ross added. "Granted, I don't know her that well but I know she loves Charlie and if she'd have killed Grant, she would have owned up to it and not let Charlie go through all the trauma of being suspended and everything."

He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples, hoping he could hold onto his faculties for most of the day, despite the stress he was under.

"Poor Joey," Aden said.

She was his best friend and he loved her. He wished he could take her place somehow.

* * *

Hugo left Martha and went down to his boat shed in order to start work for the day. He froze when a shadow fell over him. It was Detective Robertson.

"How can I help you?" he asked politely.

"You can impress upon your brother that he could be facing jail time if he continues with this false alibi for Senior Constable Buckton," Robertson told him.

"Jail time?" Hugo asked worriedly.

He didn't believe Xavier and Ruby's story any more than anyone else did. But he hadn't realised that it was quite as serious as that.

"Yes, and I'm talking months, not weeks or days," Robertson said. "If he's covering up for a killer, then he's in trouble."

With that, the Detective walked away.

* * *

Still looking half dead, Watson approached the cells and warned Charlie that Robertson had just pulled up in the car park. Charlie sighed and reluctantly let Joey go, kissing her a couple more times in order to say goodbye.

"I'll come back when I can," she promised. "And I'll be with you in court."

Joey nodded and hugged her, whispering that she loved her.

"I love you too," Charlie said. "We're going to get through this together, okay?"

Joey nodded and watched her go but she didn't believe it for a second. Charlie could support her as much as she was able but at the end of the day, Joey was facing jail all alone.

* * *

Having decided to skip school due to circumstances, Ruby had a late breakfast with Leah. Their automatic topic of conversation was Joey and they wondered what would happen at the bail hearing. Ruby could hardly bear the guilt of everything being her fault. If she had never contacted Grant in the first place, none of this would ever have happened. And if she hadn't tried to save Charlie, perhaps Joey wouldn't have ended up in such a mess. Leah tried to reassure her but Ruby was already starting to panic that if Joey ended up in jail, Charlie would hate her forever for putting her there.

* * *

At lunch time, Hugo hurriedly caught up with Xavier.

"I'm going to ask you one question and God help you if I don't get an honest answer," he said.

The blonde boy shoved his hands in his pockets and looked stubborn. He already knew what it was about.

"Did you and Ruby lie about Charlie's alibi?"

Xavier swallowed a few times. The pressure was already too much and Ruby hadn't even been around today to reassure him.

"Yes," he finally said.

"Then we are going down to the police station right now to tell the truth," Hugo said, grabbing him by his collar and beginning to drag him away.

Xavier squirmed free in irritation and protestation.

"I'm not dropping Charlie in it!" he said. "Ruby would hate me!"

"Ruby's using you!" Hugo said, exasperated. "You're not doing jail time because of some misguided attempt to hold onto your girlfriend!"

Xavier glared at him and then sighed in defeat. He let Hugo lead the way.

* * *

Aden was sitting in the Surf Club, having lunch with Nicole and talking about Joey. The whole of Summer Bay was talking about Joey. Most people seemed to agree that she wasn't capable of murder. But Colleen's musings had driven Aden out of the Diner completely. The waitress was largely on Joey's side but her clucking and analysis had been driving him crazy.

"What's going on?" he asked, noting the microphone nearby.

"Oh, Liam's doing a gig here today," Nicole explained.

Aden pulled a face.

"No wonder you were so eager to switch locations," he said sourly.

"He's my boyfriend," Nicole said. "I wanted to support him."

"He's a bas..."

Aden trailed off, remembering that he had promised to play nicely. He did, however, glare when Liam appeared on the makeshift stage, pulling the strap of his guitar round his neck.

"Hello everyone," he said. "I'd like to thank you for coming and this first song... well, it's dedicated to Nicole."

* * *

Charlie brought in Joey's one smart suit in from home and she'd given her as much privacy as she could in order to get changed for the bail hearing.

"I'm so sorry, Joey," she said quietly.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

They gazed sadly at each other and kissed through the bars. Behind them, Watson cleared her throat.

"Court has been postponed," she said. "We've got some new evidence."


	145. Chapter 145

_Here is what would have been Monday's update. We're getting closer to the truth! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty Five**

For Charlie, everything seemed to pass by in a blur. Hugo and Xavier had arrived at the station and the youngest Austin boy had admitted to Robertson and Watson that he had lied to them. Not only had he not seen Charlie on the night of the murder, but he hadn't even been with Ruby either. Since then, Ruby had been dragged to the station with Morag and Charlie sitting in on her interview. It had taken quite some time to get her to let go of her stubborn insistence that she had been telling the truth, but finally, she had broken down and confessed that she'd made the whole thing up in order to save Charlie.

"Ruby..." Charlie sighed, although she felt completely unable to be angry with her.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Ruby said, her eyes wide and wet.

Charlie put her arm around her.

"I was trying to help."

Charlie hugged her and kissed the top of her daughter's head. Morag's mouth formed a grim line.

"What happens now?" Morag asked.

"Well, now Ruby will be charged with perverting the course of justice," Robertson said unhappily.

It was how he wanted and expected it to go. He wanted the truth. But it was shaping up to be something painful.

"What?" Charlie screeched. "No! You can't!"

Tears stung her eyes. Ruby hugged her tighter.

"He can, Charlie," Morag said. "And she could end up with a criminal record but at worst it'll be community service."

Robertson nodded.

"The person I'm worried about now is you."

Charlie froze. Robertson nodded again.

"I'm formally charging you, alongside Joanne Collins for the murder of Grant Bledcoe."

Ruby cried harder. Charlie rested her head in her hands and felt her heart sink into her feet. She pictured Joey's beautiful face feeling comforted only by the fact that they were now in it together. However, she wished with her whole heart that Joey would be freed. She didn't want her partner to go through any more than she already had.

* * *

Angelo and Ross looked up when the interview room door opened. Robertson led Morag, Charlie and Ruby out with Watson bringing up the rear. In despair, Charlie handed over her badge and gun. Angelo gazed longingly at her, his heart breaking. Hugo and Xavier slipped out into the night, not wanting to see whatever was going to happen next.

"What's happening?" Ross asked, hurrying over.

Charlie swallowed and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Joey and I are both being charged with murder," she said, hardly able to meet his gaze.

* * *

Xavier was silent on the way home. He hated himself for caving in and he hated Hugo for forcing the issue. He also hated Ruby for putting him into that position in the first place. He wished that he had never been caught up in any of it and regretted his decision to lie about losing the memory of Ruby dumping him. If he hadn't refused to ignore the issue and accept that Ruby didn't love him anymore, then he wouldn't be in his current position. He could have broken free of the situation and then perhaps Geoff would have been the idiot willing to lie for her and her crazy family.

* * *

Joey sat in her police cell. It was frustrating not to know what on earth was going on. Watson had popped in to say that her court appearance was postponed and she had no idea whether that was a good or a bad thing. And the fact that she hadn't seen Charlie for a good few hours was unnerving. She'd been popping in regularly every moment she could but now, to Joey, she was missing. Sitting unhappily and still in her suit, Joey tried not to break.

* * *

"You can't arrest her," Ross insisted.

Morag put a gentle hand on her husband's arm but he shook her away.

"I have no choice, Detective Buckton," Roberson said gravely.

"Neither of them killed him," Ross insisted urgently, aware that everyone was looking at him.

"And how do you know that?" Roberson asked.

"Because it was me," Ross said weakly. "It was me. I did it. I killed Grant Bledcoe."


	146. Chapter 146

_Thank you to everyone who continues reading and reviewing all these stories! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty Six**

Ross sat in front of Robertson in the interview room. Morag was the only person who had been allowed in the room with him but Watson had escorted Charlie, Ruby and Joey into the next room to watch and listen through the mirrored glass. Charlie sat in the middle, holding onto both Ruby and Joey's hands as they listened to Ross make his confession.

"So, you say you murdered Grant Bledcoe," Robertson began.

Ross nodded gravely.

"He'd stormed back into my Charlie's life," he explained. "And he wasn't going to leave. He threatened her and he was destroying my little girl all over again. He'd damaged her relationship with Ruby and... I just wanted to protect my girls. All three of them."

In the other room, Charlie squeezed Joey's hand. Tears rolled down all three of their faces as they listened to Ross explain that he had snapped and stormed back to Summer Bay to confront the man who had raped his daughter.

"I didn't protect my baby when I should have," the retired Detective said. "I let her down. She's lived a life of secrets and shame all this time and that's my fault. I should have supported her more and I should have sought justice for her. So that night, I just... I just snapped."

* * *

An hour and a half later, it was all over. Ross had been arrested and formally charged with Grant's murder and Morag was acting as his lawyer. Robertson had dropped the charges against Charlie and Joey, although Ruby was still in trouble for her lies. He was hopeful, as was Watson, that she would be let off or just get community service. He'd also told them that with the mitigating circumstances, Ross would hopefully get a lighter sentence. But for now, they had to go through the motions.

"I'll have an officer escort you back to the home," Robertson said. "And we can transfer the case to the city. I don't think bail is going to be a problem. Prison definitely isn't the safest or most appropriate place for you right now."

Ross nodded. Robertson called Angelo over and asked him to be the police escort. He nodded and got his keys. Ruby flung herself into Ross's arms, hugging him and crying. Charlie took her turn and they clung on tightly.

"I'm so sorry my darling girl," Ross said tearfully.

Charlie swallowed and stroked his face, feeling increasingly broken.

"Joey, I'm sorry for the night you spent in jail," Ross said. "Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Joey said without hesitation.

Ross hugged her. Then Charlie, Joey and Ruby watched Angelo, Ross and Morag walk away.

* * *

Later, having said goodnight to Ruby, Charlie and Joey headed to their bedroom. The atmosphere was strange and everything felt so surreal. One minute they had both been potentially facing life in jail and now, they'd been found not guilty but Ross had taken their place. Charlie sank onto the bed with her day clothes on. She closed her eyes and wasn't sure whether to try and hold onto or erase the image of the look in her father's eyes. Joey moved onto the bed beside her. In silence, they held each other and cried.

* * *

Ruby lay in bed, her mind a whirl of confusion. She tried and failed to sleep. Picking up her phone, she called the one person she felt she could count on.

* * *

Xavier sneaked out of the house and went for a walk. It was the early hours of the morning but he felt safe in Summer Bay. He hadn't been able to sleep and he needed to clear his head. Where did he and Ruby stand now? Would Charlie and Joey go to jail? Would they all hate him forever? Would he continue to hate himself?

* * *

Geoff had jolted awake when his phone had rung and he'd hastily pulled some clothes on in order to meet Ruby down at the beach. Now, sitting side by side on the sand, his mind was reeling as his friend explained everything that had happened that night. Xavier had caved under pressure and they'd both had to admit they were lying about the alibi. Geoff had been sceptical about that whole story from the start but he couldn't blame her for trying to help her mother. But Ross had confessed to murder and been charged. Charlie and Joey were free to live their lives but Ruby and Ross would be paying for their individual crimes.

"So, that's about the size of it," the teenage girl concluded.

Geoff put his arm around her and held her close.

"How are you dealing with it all?" he asked.

"Well, it's three in the morning and I'm sitting on the beach pouring my heart out to you," she said. "So, not so well, I guess. Charlie couldn't even speak."

She shook her head.

"This whole thing is my fault."

Geoff hugged her a little tighter.

"It's not," he said. "You handled things the only way you know how. If anyone is to blame for this whole awful mess, it's Grant. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

* * *

Angelo had deposited Ross and Morag back at the home and then taken the paperwork to the local police station there. He was glad that Charlie was no longer a suspect, although Joey's redemption had put a spanner in the works. With all that had been going on, it looked like she and Charlie would pull even closer together now. But he was grateful for the time he would be able to spend with his ex as they investigated Hugo and the human trafficking ring. Now, having left Ross and Morag in the city, Angelo was driving aimlessly around in circles. He'd wound his way back to the Bay but couldn't settle enough to even consider going home. Without really thinking it through, he headed over to Charlie's house.

* * *

Xavier froze when he saw Ruby and Geoff sitting on the beach together in the dark. Romantic waves lapped at the shore and he felt enraged and bitter as he watched Ruby rest her head against Geoff's broad chest. Breaking into a run, he stormed over and shouted at Geoff to keep his hands off his girlfriend. Ruby and Geoff jumped up in surprise. Xavier immediately lashed out and hit Geoff in the jaw.

"Xavier!" Ruby yelped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell am I doing?" Xavier demanded. "What am I meant to do when I see you nuzzling up to another guy?"

"At least I can depend on him," Ruby said bitterly.

"What's that meant to mean?"

Geoff clutched his face and remained silent.

"You completely messed everything up today," Ruby snapped. "You let me down!"

"And I'm glad! I've been feeling so guilty about everything but right now, I don't care. I hope Charlie and Joey both go down for murder if they did it. You put me in an awful position by making me lie and I was just an idiot to love you enough to be willing to do it!"

"Charlie and Joey didn't do anything," Ruby said angrily. "But Ross has confessed and now he, you know, the man with Alzheimer's is going down for the rest of his life!"

Xavier swallowed, a little stunned.

"Well, at least nobody innocent is going down for it," he said more quietly.

"No thanks to you," Ruby snapped.

"I did my best Ruby," Xavier said. "All I've ever tried to do is my best for you but it's never been good enough, has it? You've treated me like shit for weeks."

Ruby denied it but she knew it was true.

"I should have seen you dumping me as a relief," Xavier continued. "I've known for ages that you're into Geoff and all you've done is shut me out since you found out just how fucked up your family is. But I clung on. I tried to hold onto you because I love you so much but you're not worth it. I thought you were but I'm wrong."

He turned to walk away but she yelled his name. He turned back.

"You lied to me," she said.

His stare was unrelenting.

"You didn't lose your memory that day," Ruby said. "You lied. You manipulated me to..."

"Don't even try to play the victim, Ruby," he warned. "I hate you."

* * *

Charlie and Joey had fallen asleep in their clothes, still holding each other. Waking up slowly, they quickly got changed into their pyjamas and slipped between the sheets. They found each other's arms again and settled back down comfortable, kissing gently in the darkness.

* * *

Outside their bedroom window, Angelo walked away. He felt bitter over the way Charlie seemed to take so much comfort in Joey. She had changed completely from the woman Angelo had once known. Back then, she'd thrust herself into sex and struggled with the concept of love. She'd always been so determined to face everything on her own and he knew that had they had the chance to stay together, if they were in a relationship now, she was unlikely to turn to him in the same way. He felt sick at the way Charlie was so willing and happy to be a unit with Joey. Heading back to his car, he slumped home.

* * *

Still at work and past the point of being able to sleep, Watson finished her notes on what had taken place that evening. A copy of the incomplete file had been sent to the city with Angelo but Watson had taken on the job of completing it. Unhappily, she signed her name and closed the file. A photograph fell out. Bending to pick it up, she paused and furrowed her brow. With a sudden burst of energy, Watson flipped back through the file. When she found what she wanted and sat back and exhaled loudly.

"He lied," she realised. "He couldn't have killed him at all."


	147. Chapter 147

_Proof that flattery will get you everywhere – this is for Movie249. Now, for the record, I am SERIOUSLY nervous about this chapter so please be nice! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty Seven**

It was early morning and Ruby was just letting herself back into the house when bumped right into Charlie. The police officer was still in her pyjamas and holding two cups of coffee when she spotted her.

"Tell me you left early this morning and are not just getting home," Charlie warned.

Ruby looked immediately guilty.

"Um..."

Charlie put the mugs down.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" she snapped.

"With Geoff," Ruby admitted.

"With Geoff?" Charlie screeched.

Leah winced at the noise as she entered the kitchen, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Ruby saw fit to spend the night with Geoff last night," Charlie said unhappily.

She glared at her daughter who quickly insisted that it wasn't like that.

"I went for a walk last night," she explained.

"Which you shouldn't have," Charlie interjected.

"Which I needed to do," Ruby said. "You of all people know how horrific yesterday was, Charlie."

Her mother nodded, suddenly quiet. She swallowed uncertainly.

"Geoff found me on the beach," Ruby said. "He was being supportive. Then Xavier found us, laid into us both. I was upset and Geoff invited me back to his. And I just... fell asleep. That's all it was. Just sleep. You know Geoff isn't that kind of guy. And he'd never take advantage of me or anyone."

Charlie didn't argue, although she looked unhappy. Leah opted to stay out of it and began preparing breakfast for herself and VJ.

"Where does that leave you and Xavier?" Charlie asked.

"We're over," Ruby confirmed sadly.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby shrugged and said she'd get there. Then she hurried towards the bathroom for a shower. Charlie sighed heavily and glanced at Leah who asked how she was.

"I feel like my head's going to explode," she admitted.

Leah hugged her briefly to reassure her. Charlie thanked her, picked the mugs back up and headed back to her bedroom.

* * *

Watson had fallen asleep at her desk during the night. Arriving at work in the morning, Angelo gently approached and woke her. She looked startled, sleepy and utterly confused as to where she was and why Angelo of all people was waking her up.

"When was the last time you actually went home?" Angelo asked, handing over his coffee.

She began to drink it quickly, needing a shot of caffeine to wake herself up.

"About two days ago or something," she admitted, rubbing her eyes.

"I thought _I _was obsessed with my work," Angelo commented, sitting opposite her.

"I just needed to do everything I could for Charlie's case," Watson replied.

"Well, it's over now, isn't it?"

Watson froze. Memories of the night before hit her. She bolted up out of her seat and hurried over to Robertson who was sauntering through the door, impeccably dressed as usual.

* * *

Ross and Morag sat in Ross's room at the care home. It had been a long night. She had tried to get as many details from him about the murder, both as his wife and as his lawyer. But Ross had been unwilling to talk once they'd left the police station. He'd been monosyllabic ever since and it was extremely frustrating.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were still in bed. They were on their second coffees of the morning and were relieved to be allowed to have a relaxing day with each other. Charlie had updated Joey on the Ruby situation and Joey had advised that Charlie not be too hard on her daughter. Charlie had agreed, although she was worried about the fact that Ruby had been able to sneak out without either of them noticing.

"We were both pretty exhausted," Joey pointed out. "It's been a hellish few days."

Charlie nodded. She hugged Joey a little closer, still feeling terrible that her girlfriend had spent a night in jail for a murder that Charlie's father had committed.

"I think we can be forgiven," Joey said. "And let's face it, if Ruby's that determined to sneak out, she'll find a way. We can't keep her under twenty-four hour surveillance."

"I guess you're right," Charlie sighed.

Joey snuggled up close.

"Besides," she said. "If she's going to run off with boys then at least it's Geoff."

* * *

Xavier was watching mindless television in the lounge, still in his pyjama bottoms and generally making a nuisance of himself. Martha had been tirelessly practising her speech for her debate later in the day with John Palmer. She paced. Hugo followed, trying to reassure her that she was doing well and would wipe the floor with John. With his feet up on the table, Xavier blocked Hugo's path.

"Can you move?" the eldest Austin snapped.

Xavier ignored him and kept his feet where they were.

"Xavier, what the hell is your problem?" Hugo demanded.

"I don't know," Xavier said sarcastically. "Maybe, thanks to you, I've lost everything!"

"None of this is my fault!" Hugo argued.

Martha watched helplessly as the boys descended into a full scale argument.

* * *

Ruby was cleaning the kitchen when Charlie and Joey finally surfaced, washed and dressed and ready to face the day. They knew that Martha and John would be doing their council debate today and with Joey having been instrumental in encouraging Martha to go ahead in the first place, they wanted to go along and encourage her. They were keen to make the most of the freedom that had could have so easily been taken away from them.

"Can I get you guys some lunch?" Ruby offered.

"Sure," Charlie said. "That would be nice."

She smiled to let Ruby know that they were friends again. Her mobile phone rang just as she was sitting down. It was Robertson.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Ross and Morag were all seated together at the police station with Robertson and Watson. The rest of Charlie's colleagues, including Angelo had been extremely curious as to what had brought them all back again so soon but no information had been given to them.

"Look, why have you dragged us all here?" Charlie asked tiredly. "Don't you think we've all been through enough?"

"I'll get right to the point," Robertson said, sitting down in front of the family.

"Please do," Morag said coldly.

"Ross, you didn't kill anyone, did you?" Robertson proposed.

The retired Detective blanched and insisted that of course he had.

"Why would I have confessed otherwise?" he asked.

"To protect Charlie and Joey presumably," Robertson stated. "I mean, it's commendable and everything. But it's also wrong. You did not commit murder."

"I did!" Ross said. "I drove to Summer Bay and I stabbed Grant Bledcoe. I'm the one who did it and I'm the person who should be punished."

"Nobody killed him," Watson interjected.

She didn't like the way Robertson was playing with him and letting him get flustered. Ross was a sick man. He was also an innocent man and Watson wanted the whole matter cleared up immediately.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked weakly.

"Grant killed himself," Watson explained, taking the lead without permission or objection from Robertson.

She offered up photos of the body.

"Do you see how the blade went in?" she asked, pointing.

Ruby turned a funny colour at the image but looked anyway.

"The way he was stabbed suggests that he was the one holding the knife," the Constable explained. "And there were no defensive wounds on his hands. I am so sorry that we missed such obvious signs. You find a man stabbed on the beach and you assume it's murder but Detective Robertson and I agree that there's a strong chance it wasn't."

The family's minds reeled at the news.

"It was suicide?" Charlie managed.

Watson nodded. Charlie laughed bitterly.

"Final act of malice," she muttered.

"I think so," Watson said. "You'd told him that night that you would be pressing charges against him and his wife had kicked him out. He was losing everything. I guess he decided enough was enough. But he wanted to bring you down in the process."

Charlie sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. Joey put her arm around her.

"Why did you confess to something you didn't do?" Morag asked.

Ross burst into tears. Charlie wasn't far behind him and nor was Ruby.

"I'm sorry," Ross said. "I was just trying to save you girls."

He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I didn't save you at the time," he said to Charlie. "That evil boy raped you and got you pregnant and what the hell did I do? I pretended it didn't happen and I let you walk away from your little girl."

Ruby swallowed uncertainly.

"You went through hell and I didn't do any of the things I should have. I mishandled the whole thing and I let you down so badly. And when he came back into our lives... I messed up again. I _should_ have killed him! I should have protected all three of you girls when he was making your lives hell. Then when I realised you two were being charged with murder... confessing and taking the blame felt like the only thing to do. I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted to save you."

Charlie hugged her father tightly.

"You silly, wonderful man," she said tearfully. "You could have gone down for life if..."

She trailed off and hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry for letting you down so many times," Ross said.

"You don't have to apologise for anything," Charlie said firmly.


	148. Chapter 148

_Just a short, happy chapter after everything I just put our girls through! But thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed. I was extremely nervous that the truth about Grant's death would be an anti-climax but I wanted to make it as different to the show as possible. I was never happy with Ross being the culprit and while yes, it would have been a good way to get rid of Angelo, I wrote him as the killer in another story and also, I have plans for him in this one! But you can rest assured, he will never, ever get his heart's desire! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty Eight**

With Grant's death officially confirmed as suicide and his family informed, Charlie and her clan were relieved to finally be left alone. Morag and an emotional Ross headed back to the city quickly while Ruby sought permission to go and hang out with Geoff. She said she just wanted to have a nice evening and try to forget everything that had happened. Charlie had reluctantly agreed and then let Joey coax her out to Martha and John's debate. Both of them wanted some semblance of normality to settle on their lives again and Joey thought that supporting their friend was a good start. Arriving at the Surf Club, they spotted Aden at the back, nursing a beer and looking utterly miserable.

"Cheer up," Joey said brightly. "It might never happen!"

"Joey!" he exclaimed, leaping to his feet.

Joey grinned and hugged him.

"But I thought..."

Joey sat down, pulling Charlie with her and explaining how Ross had confessed the night before and then Watson had realised that it hadn't been murder after all.

"You're kidding," Aden said.

"If I am, it's a very bad joke," Joey said.

She held Charlie's hand. Both of them were exhausted.

"So, anyway, what's up with you?" Joey probed. "Why are you looking so glum?"

Aden shrugged and said he was just being stupid compared to what his friend had been through.

"Let me guess," said Joey. "Nicole?"

"More Liam really but..."

He shrugged again. Joey shook her head and reminded him that he was meant to be being supportive of his friend.

"I guess," Aden said, no less sour than before.

"I'm going to get some drinks in," Charlie said, giving Joey a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving her to talk to Aden.

* * *

Leah was rushed off her feet in the Diner when Robert Robertson waltzed in, suited, booted and charming as ever. He approached her, looking surprisingly anxious. She could understand. Things hadn't exactly been easy for them since he had come to the Bay. While they had had some lovely dates, every time he had gone for Charlie or Joey on the case, she had blamed him. She was touched that he always seemed to come back for more, in hope that she would give him a chance.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied.

Now that Joey and Charlie had officially been let off for murder, she had to admit that she still liked him and would like to spend more time with him.

"No yelling?" he asked.

She blushed and apologised.

"It's okay," he said. "I admire a strong woman who's so happy and willing to stand up for the people she loves."

"Well, the whole thing certainly hasn't been easy," Leah admitted. "But I'm glad there was a resolution to the case. And that it's a resolution where Charlie and Joey and everyone else don't have to suffer."

He smiled and admitted that he was glad of the way things had worked out. He hadn't wanted Charlie or Joey or anyone they loved to be found guilty of murder but reiterated that he had only been doing his job.

"And for the record," he added. "If one of them had been guilty, I would have happily put in a good word. Grant could have been a murder victim but he was also a remorseless rapist. I just wish justice had been served before it got to this."

Leah smiled and agreed with him.

"I um... I have to go back to the city tomorrow," he said. "For good."

"Oh," Leah replied, full of disappointment.

"So, I was wondering if I might be able to take you out one last time."

Leah smiled, happy to accept. Then she hurried off to ask Irene to cover her shift and phoned Stella to arrange babysitting for the evening.

* * *

Martha stepped down from the podium, feeling pretty pleased with herself. After some initial wobbles, the debate had gone well and she felt like she had a lot of support. Hugo and a still moody Xavier had come to cheer her on, as had Tony and Rachel, and she had been pleased to spot Charlie and Joey sitting at the back with Aden. Hugging her family, she wound her way over to the back of the room and hugged Joey, thanking her and Charlie both for coming, even after the horrible time they had recently had.

"You did really well," Joey enthused.

"Yeah, well done," Charlie added.

Martha beamed at them, thanking them again.

* * *

Later that night, with Joey having firmly warned Aden not to reject Liam, lest he lose Nicole, she and Charlie picked Ruby up from Geoff's and brought her home. Now, with Ruby in bed, the girls headed to their bedroom and shut the door on the world. They immediately fell into each other's arms, having paused only the flick a light on and close the blinds. Falling onto the bed, relief pouring out of both of them, they comforted each other for all the pain they had been through. Making short work of their clothes, they hurriedly and passionately made love on top of the blankets. It was quick but it felt like the start of the rest of their lives. Finally, they could leave all the trauma behind them.


	149. Chapter 149

_Well, we have said goodbye to the Grant plot now but there is plenty more to come. I've been writing ahead and I'm currently gearing up for the 2009 series finale. But Charlie and Joey will get up to all kinds of things between now and then. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter (and the rest of them!) Thanks again to everyone who has been so supportive, especially over the last few days. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Forty Nine**

The following week, things had settled down somewhat. Robertson had returned to the city, with Grant Bledcoe's case officially closed. His family had been informed and his death had been declared suicide. Charlie was back at work with no problems, although she was sad to learn that a colleague of hers, someone of the same rank she was, had decided to move to the city and therefore leave the station. There would be a leaving party at the end of the week. Joey had happily returned to work on the trawler with Aden and Geoff and things seemed to be going mostly back to normal. There was still tension between Ruby and Xavier. Generally, if one of them walked into a place, then the other one walked out but Charlie was hopeful that life for her daughter would settle down eventually. And she and Joey had privately wondered how long it would now take for Ruby and Geoff to get together.

* * *

Charlie arrived at work for her afternoon shift and immediately made a beeline for Watson. She had forced her to take some leave, just to catch up on some sleep if nothing else but now her saviour was back at work, she wanted to make as many overtures towards her as she could. Last night, Joey had suggested they might take Watson out for dinner one evening. Today, Charlie suggested it. Watson looked surprised. She considered Charlie her friend but they didn't socialise together very much.

"It'll be mine and Joey's way of saying thank you," she said. "What do you think? I mean, you don't have to. And I know dinner isn't exactly going to thank you for everything you did for us but we thought it was a start at least."

Watson smiled happily. From his desk, Angelo grimaced at Charlie's constant reference to 'we'. He still couldn't get his head around her being so much part of a couple.

"I'd love to," Watson said.

Charlie beamed at her.

"Great!" she said. "How about...?"

Angelo approached quickly.

"I need a word," he said.

"Hold that thought," Charlie said to Watson before following Angelo to his desk.

"Are you up for some work tonight?" Angelo asked.

"Uh..."

Charlie glanced at Watson.

"Well, I was going to..."

"It's important," Angelo told her.

Charlie sighed and agreed, approaching Watson again and suggesting they made plans for the weekend. Watson readily agreed. Pulling out her phone to let Joey know, Charlie headed into her office.

* * *

It was the end of the working day and Joey, Aden and Geoff headed off the trawler together. Geoff had been in a particularly good mood as he had dinner plans with Ruby that evening.

"Hey, Aden, do you want to come round for dinner tonight?" Joey asked. "It turns out that I'm home alone for the evening."

"What's Charlie doing?" her friend asked.

"Working," Joey said, trying not to pull a face at the extra time her girlfriend would be spending with Angelo.

Still, from what she knew about the case, she believed the work Charlie was doing was important. And they had both discussed the hope that when it was completed, Angelo might decide to leave town and start again somewhere new.

"Oh, well, I'd hate to see you all alone," he grinned, putting his arm around her.

Joey grinned and they began walking together, oblivious to passing an irate Hugo on their way.

* * *

With Irene working at the Diner and Annie going on her first date with Romeo, Geoff was excited to have the place to himself. He was planning on cooking for Ruby and had rented some films for her to choose. While he was trying not to let it show, he was desperately excited. Now that things had settled between Ruby and Charlie, and the case against the family had been closed, and of course now that Ruby and Xavier had broken up, Geoff hoped that he might actually pluck up the courage to tell his friend how he felt about her.

* * *

Charlie was just leaving her office to talk to Angelo when Hugo burst angrily into the station.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Charlie asked, approaching him.

"My boat's been stolen!" Hugo said desperately.

"Your dive boat?" Charlie asked.

"The schooner," Hugo said. "The ropes have been cut and it's gone. You need to send out to search party. You have help me find it."

"Okay," Charlie said. "Calm down."

"It's John Palmer that's done this," Hugo claimed. "I know he has. Bastard!"

"Hugo!" Charlie said more urgently. "Calm down."

"But..."

Angelo approached with his arms folded and a stern expression on his face.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow anyway," he said.

"What?" Hugo yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nearly dark," Angelo said. "Nobody is going to go out there looking for a boat now. You'll have to wait until the morning."

"It could be anywhere by morning!" Hugo protested.

He turned helplessly to Charlie who looked awkward.

"Do you think anyone could be on the boat?" she asked. "If there are people on it, there might be some leeway but..."

"Then yes!" Hugo lied. "There could be people on it."

Angelo merely called him a liar. Hugo turned his back on him and looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, please do something," he begged.

"Charlie might be the Senior Constable here but I'm with the marine police," Angelo said. "This is my jurisdiction and I'm telling you that nobody is going out tonight."

"Fine," Hugo snapped, glaring at him. "Then I'll go by myself."

"Don't be stupid," Charlie said. "Just calm down, wait till morning and someone will go looking for the boat tomorrow."

"That's not fair," Hugo protested.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said.

Angelo resisted the urge to say that he wasn't sorry at all, although the words were written all over his face.

"You people are useless," Hugo snapped.

He turned and left.

"He gets more pleasant every time we see him," Charlie commented.

Angelo chuckled and nodded, returning to his desk. Charlie followed him, wondering what the plan for the evening was.

* * *

Joey cooked while Aden sat at the kitchen table, sipping wine and feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

"Are you sure I can't help?" he asked.

"Nah," Joey said cheerfully. "I love cooking. You just relax and leave it all to me."

"Things are as good as they were before all the... mess then?" Aden asked.

Joey turned around and smiled at him.

"They're better than they were," she said. "I didn't think it was possible but I think Charlie and I are actually stronger than we've ever been."

Aden smiled, happy for her. Joey grinned again and turned back to her pots and pans.

* * *

Geoff and Ruby sat at the table together, eating dinner.

"Can I have another glass of water?" Ruby asked.

Geoff was surprised. They had barely begun eating and she had already downed two glasses.

"Sure," he agreed, getting up to pour some more from the fridge.

"Thanks," Ruby said when he returned to the table. "I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment."

Geoff just smiled and they continued eating.

* * *

It was officially night time and Charlie and Angelo were parked in a car down at the docks, not far from Joey's brother's house. She always felt a little sad when she saw it, knowing what Joey had lost. She still hoped that maybe there was away forward for Joey and Brett - if only he could get over his homophobia. And his dislike of Charlie. After all they had been through recently, Charlie was learning the real value of family.

"What are we hoping to find tonight?" she asked.

"Well, I'm hoping that one of these nights, we'll find Hugo doing something that even he can't get out of."

"Then why are we here and not watching his house?"

"Because if he happens to see us watching the house then this whole thing will explode," Angelo explained. "I can't let on that I know what he's up to, not until I've got more on him."

"Have you considered that he might be innocent?" Charlie asked.

Angelo firmly shook his head. Charlie sighed. She pulled out her phone to text Joey and tell her that she loved and missed her.


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty**

Charlie and Angelo remained in the car down at the docks, waiting for goodness knows what.

"So, what do you make of all the death threats and stuff that Hugo keeps complaining about?" Charlie asked. "And the missing boat?"

Angelo shrugged.

"It could be John Palmer, like he thinks," he ventured.

Charlie nodded, remembering the heated argument that she and Joey had seen them having a little while ago.

"But it could be connected to the fact that the guy's evil," Angelo said. "It could be someone he's worked with or hurt or both."

Charlie sighed, wondering when this case would be resolved. She was still finding it hard to get her head around the whole thing. While she hadn't been a Hugo fan for a while, especially not since the time he had hit on her when she had been so vulnerable because she'd been taken away from Joey. But she struggled to think he was that much for a bad man. He just seemed so normal. And she hated to think that after losing her beloved husband, Martha was going to end up hurt again.

"So, when this case is resolved..." Charlie ventured.

He turned to give her his full attention.

"Will you be sticking around or...?"

"I have no idea," Angelo admitted. "I mean, I'm not the most popular guy in town. It'd probably be easier to leave and start again somewhere else. But that largely depends on work."

"What do you mean?"

"They rescued me from jail for this mission," Angelo explained. "The only promise they made was that I wouldn't go back inside and that I would stay on the police force but where they'll post me... who knows?"

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. From a personal perspective, it would make life easier if he left. She didn't mind him, minus their few incidents, but she knew Joey didn't like him. She felt unsettled by him and Charlie's priority would always be her girlfriend.

"I bet you'll be glad to see the back of me," Angelo commented.

"I don't mind you," Charlie said. "I just wish you would stop making crap decisions."

He managed a laugh.

"Well, maybe I can make up for them someday," he said.

"You have a lot of making up to do when it comes to Joey," Charlie told him.

He nodded.

"I'd like to give it a try," he said. "Even if I'm not sticking around, you're pretty much the one person in this town that I care about. And I know that without Joey onside, I can't really be your friend."

"Maybe it's something we could work on," Charlie said.

* * *

Joey and Aden had both finished dinner and, stuffed, were on the sofa together, drinking beer.

"So, has Charlie got a big case on tonight?" Aden asked.

Joey nodded and sipped her drink.

"I hope she doesn't get back too late," she admitted. "I hate the nights where I have to sleep without her."

Aden smirked and teased her for being cute.

"Shut up!" Joey protested. "It's not my fault!

He laughed.

"It's sweet really," he said. "In a sappy, sickening kind of way!"

She poked her tongue out at him and pouted.

"What can I say?" she mused. "I just love her too much."

Aden smiled sadly, thinking of Belle. He still missed her every single day, although time was beginning to allow him to adapt. Noticing his expression, Joey apologised, feeling bad for going on about Charlie when Aden was a widower before he was even twenty. He reached out and held her hand.

"I'm happy that you're happy, Joey," he said honestly. "After everything you've been through this year... you deserve it. I cherish every single moment that I had with Belle. And I regret every mistake I made, every moment that passed when I didn't show or tell her how much I loved her. If I could go back, I'd go back and do it better."

He smiled. Joey kept hold of his hand.

"I love the way you are with Charlie," he continued. "You two are beautiful together. And not in a pervy way either."

They both giggled.

"Charlie is a wonderful person," Aden said. "And you've brought out the best side of her than any of us have ever seen."

Joey blushed.

"And you're my best friend. You and Nic both. I think you're wonderful and it's so great to see you so content with your life. You deserve this. Once you've found your soul mate... you don't let go."

* * *

Geoff and Ruby had finished eating dinner but remained at the table together, pondering dessert.

"So, how are things at home now?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, they're better," Ruby said, finishing her fifth glass of water. "I think things will settle down now. I mean I'm not entirely sure how me and Charlie are going to go forward... whether she's going to carry on being my sister or start being my Mum but at least I know we're going to stay close. And I know we're going to leave Grant Bledcoe behind us."

Geoff smiled his encouragement.

"That's really good news, Rubes," he said. "I always kind of admired the relationship you and Charlie had as sisters. But maybe this whole thing will eventually be able to bring you closer."

"I hope so," Ruby said. "Although Joey is totally panicking about being a step-mother!"

They laughed.

"She's only nine years older than me, after all," Ruby mused. "But then, well, Charlie's only twenty nine so..."

She shrugged, feeling sad over what her guardian had been through. Geoff reached out to hold her hand. They smiled at each other for a long moment before Ruby politely asked for some more water.

* * *

Charlie and Angelo had spent much of the evening analysing Angelo's life. Now, he was keen to turn the tables.

"So, Charlie Buckton," he ventured. "Are you really as happy and sorted as you seem?"

Charlie grinned.

"Well, I've just escaped an unfair murder charge," she said. "My relationship with my daughter is a mess because she's spent her whole life believing she's my sister. I've only just been reinstated to work. And my Dad was willing to go to jail to save me and Joey. So, I'm not sure my life is exactly sorted."

"But you seem on top of the world," Angelo said. "Despite all of that."

Charlie nodded.

"I know it sounds weird," she said. "But I am. I mean, we've been to hell and back these last few months. The man who raped me stormed back into my life and I can't even begin to explain how painful that was. And then the truth coming out and the Ruby stuff and then Grant killing himself..."

She shook her head.

"But for the most part, I've felt able to cope with it. The worst part of it was when Joey spent the night in a cell. She's the one who's kept me strong all this time and when I thought I could lose her..."

She shuddered and closed her eyes. Angelo watched her intently.

"You really love her, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Charlie opened her eyes and smiled. She nodded.

"I really do," she said. "I never thought I could feel like this about someone. I honestly didn't think it was possible."

"What about Roman?"

Charlie shook her head.

"I wanted to feel this way about him but I was never really going to," she explained. "And he certainly was never going to feel that way about me. But with Joey... it's nothing I've ever experienced before. She knows me so well, including all the bad stuff and she just loves me anyway. And I love her so much. She actually makes me feel complete."

Angelo smiled, wanting to be happy for her but still struggling with his own desire to keep her for himself.

"I get all silly when I think about her," Charlie grinned. "Every time her name flashes up on my phone, I get excited. I used to throw myself into work so much and I thought it was because I loved it so much but actually, I think a big part of it was that I didn't feel I had much to go home to. But now, I love going home at the end of the day because I know I get to be with her. I miss her when she's not around. Sad, hey?"

Angelo chuckled and said it was sweet before admitting that he was surprised to see it.

"I never saw you as the besotted type," he said. "I mean, I knew you pretty well before everything happened with Jack and I never thought... well, I didn't think you'd end up with a woman for starters!"

He chuckled. So did Charlie. It had certainly been a surprise for her too.

"But I also never thought you'd do the long term, committed thing," he said. "I remember that night when you and I first... well, you know..."

Charlie nodded quickly, wanting to rush over the topic.

"Well, you said you had never had a long term relationship and nothing had ever hit the six month mark and you didn't really see yourself settling down and stuff," Angelo said.

"I never saw myself doing it either," Charlie admitted. "But I guess if you're with the right person..."

"Do you think you'll get married or whatever the lesbian equivalent is, one day?" he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie replied honestly. "This is most definitely a lifetime commitment."

* * *

"Plus, you're really hot together," Aden smirked. "I reckon there must be a lot of guys around here that use you two for fantasy material!"

"Aden!" Joey squeaked, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"It's a compliment!" Aden insisted with a grin.

Joey shook her head.

"I accept that a lot of people probably fantasise about Charlie. I mean, she is literally the most beautiful woman on the planet but..."

She pulled a face at the idea of anyone finding her attractive. She still marvelled at the concept that Charlie liked her in that way.

"Come of it, Joey Collins," Aden said. "You must know you're gorgeous. You have mirrors in this place, right?"

Joey blushed and focussed on her beer. Aden continued to find her adorable.

* * *

Geoff walked Ruby back home, wondering if he ought to be bold enough to kiss her goodbye. He was just plucking up the courage when Aden and Joey appeared in the kitchen, giggling.

"Oh, hey, you two," Joey greeted warmly.

"Hey," Geoff said with a small blush at having nearly been caught in the act.

Noticing, Aden smirked and offered to walk partway home with him.

"Okay," Geoff said.

He hugged Ruby goodbye a little awkwardly and turned to leave.

"So," Joey said with interest when the door was shut. "Did you have a nice night?"

She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing happened!" Ruby insisted with a blush. "We're just friends."

"No kisses?" Joey asked, following her into the living room.

"No kisses," Ruby confirmed.

"Do you not want kisses?" Joey asked, obviously a little tipsy.

"I didn't say that," Ruby smirked before wishing her goodnight and heading upstairs.

Joey moved into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes so that nobody would wake up to a mess in the morning. She'd just started filling the sink when the door opened again and Charlie glided into the room, looking tired but beautiful.

"Hey," Joey greeted happily. "I wasn't sure what time you'd be in."

"We decided to call it a night," Charlie said, hugging her. "There was nothing worth waiting for. I think I need to get more assertive about how we spend our time. We should be watching Hugo's house – if anything – not hanging around the docks in hope."

Joey turned the water off and hugged Charlie properly.

"Well, I'm glad you're home," she said. "I was worried about trying to get to sleep without you."

"I can assure you that you have me for the rest of the night," Charlie said, kissing her. "And the rest of your life if you want me."

Joey kissed her again.

"I definitely want you," she said.


	151. Chapter 151

_To the person who messaged me this week – I can't reply if you switch your private messaging off. So for now, as you said that this one is your favourite story, this chapter is for you. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty One**

The following morning, Charlie went into work and headed out for a coffee with her boss.

"What's on your mind, Charlie?" he asked, thinking it might be about everything she had been through in recent weeks.

"It's Watson," Charlie said.

"I'm listening."

"She worked so hard on my case," the Senior Constable said. "I mean, she went above and beyond. I don't think she actually slept for days at the end. She saved me and Joey and I don't think I could ever thank her enough for that."

"What's this got to do with me?" her boss asked.

"Well, with Alan leaving this week, there's a vacant position for Senior Constable," Charlie ventured. "And I was thinking that Watson deserves a promotion."

She looked hopefully at him and flashed her most charming smile.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that's a really good idea."

* * *

Angelo took his time when it came to meeting Hugo down at the docks in order to take a boat out and look for the missing schooner. He couldn't help but enjoy winding him up. As far as Angelo was concerned, Hugo was evil and the harder he brought him down, the better.

"You're late," Hugo said coldly when Angelo eventually pulled up.

"So sue me," Angelo said, unfazed.

Hugo glared and then followed him onto the police boat, muttering something about how he seemed to be invulnerable to the law anyway.

* * *

Joey met with Aden for breakfast at the Diner before work. Charlie had been up and out early after very little sleep the night before. But she had been excited about her new plan to get Watson a promotion. Joey found the whole thing adorable and she was looking forward to talking Charlie's colleague out for dinner at the weekend. Suddenly, Aden spat his coffee out across the table.

"Hey!" Joey protested, jerking back but not quite in time.

He wiped his mouth and apologised before explaining there was something seriously wrong with his drink.

"Taste it!" he said.

"After that review?" Joey remarked. "I think I'll pass."

Aden stood up to take the drink back to Colleen while Joey mused over why, when someone tasted something nice, they kept it to themselves while when they tasted something horrible, they were always eager to share.

* * *

Charlie returned to the station and called Watson into her office. A little anxiously, Watson closed the door behind them and perched on the edge of a chair. Charlie sat on the other side of her desk and smiled.

"Well, firstly, you did so well on our case," the Senior Constable ventured. "I mean, I can't even begin to explain what you did for Joey and I and our family. You were amazing and I'll never be able to thank you enough."

Watson blushed, struggling to take the compliment. She had only done what she felt was right.

"So, I was talking to the boss today and we'd like to promote you to Senior Constable in Alan's place."

Watson's eyes went wide with shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Charlie said.

She was surprised when Watson promptly burst into tears.

* * *

Angelo and Hugo remained on their boat, waiting for the divers to arrive. They'd found enough debris to suggest that the missing vessel was in the area so Angelo had called for backup. Now, sitting in awkward silence, Hugo and Angelo avoided each other's stares.

"What are you doing back here?" Hugo finally demanded.

Angelo was about to answer when Hugo interrupted him.

"I mean, where the hell do you get off returning to a town where you murdered someone?"

"It wasn't murder," Angelo said evenly.

"Jack is still dead," Hugo reminded him.

Angelo swallowed his guilt, reminding himself that Hugo was hardly innocent.

"I don't even care about me," Hugo said. "Jack meant the world to me but at least he wasn't in my life every single day. But Martha is a young widow and Tony... no parent should ever have to bury their child. How can you live here and face them and make them have to face you every day, knowing how you tore our family apart?"

"I'm here because I have a job to do," Angelo said. "I can't help where they post me."

"The only job you should be doing is some shitty, menial work in prison," Hugo told him firmly. "You should be stuck in there for life."

* * *

It was lunch time. Having been scarred by his coffee encounter that morning, Aden had invited Joey round to have lunch with him at home instead. They had both noticed the way in which Geoff had happily wandered off in order to spend his break with Ruby.

"So, do you think they're actually going to get together any time soon?" Aden asked, busying himself with making sandwiches.

"I hope so," Joey said. "Ruby's been a mess for a good long while. I mean, we all have. But when she's around Geoff, she seems so much more settled. She seems happier. I wish things could have worked out with Xavier. I thought they were really good together. But if someone doesn't make you happy, you can't force it, can you? And Geoff's a nice boy. I mean, I've got to know him pretty well since we all started working together. I like him."

She smiled, wanting only the best for Ruby.

* * *

Charlie took Watson out to lunch, still overwhelmed by how her colleague had responded to the promotion. She had cried and hugged her, managing to mumble something about how Charlie would never have any idea what it meant to her. Sitting in the Diner, Watson anxiously explained her situation. She had broken up with her girlfriend months ago and ended up desolate and having to move in with her mother, who didn't accept her in the slightest for being gay. She was finding it extremely difficult to pick her life back up and start again but the promotion felt like the first step in the right direction.

"I'm so glad it's going to help you," Charlie said earnestly. "You're an amazing person, Watson and you deserve good things to happen to you."

"Well, I don't know about that but..."

"Well, I do know," Charlie said firmly. "You _are _amazing."

She bit into her burger and then pulled a face.

"This, however, is not."

Curiously, Watson took a bite of her own before unceremoniously spitting it back onto her plate.

"Leah!" Charlie hollered when she saw her frantic looking housemate. "I think you've got some bad meat here."

Leah growled in frustration.

"We've got bad everything today!" she said, apologising profusely and taking their plates away.

* * *

Ruby and Geoff sat on the beach together, gazing out at the waves and eating sandwiches that didn't taste quite right from the Diner. Putting their food aside and struggling with his sweaty palms, Geoff finally blurted out that he liked Ruby.

"I like you too," Ruby said a little uncertainly.

He gazed at her. Before he could back out of it, he took the plunge, leant in and kissed her.

* * *

Angelo and Hugo were subdued as they made their way back to shore. Both felt sick at what they had seen and neither of them knew what to say or do. Sighing heavily, Angelo focussed on steering the boat while Hugo sat at the back with his head in his hands. Jumping to his feet, he threw up over the side of the boat. Hating him, Angelo kept on with his task.

* * *

Joey and Aden were heading back to work when they saw a commotion going on down at the docks.

"I wonder what's going on," Joey said.

She spotted two boats being towed. She could see Hugo standing on the wharf with Angelo and other cops surrounded them. A small gathering of press had also arrived. Joey pulled out her phone and called Charlie.

* * *

"It's the fridges!" Leah announced dramatically.

Irene and Colleen hurried over. Sure enough, all the refrigerated food they had been serving and having sent back all day was due to the fact that the fridges had broken and almost everything had gone off.

"What are we going to do?" Colleen wondered.

"We'll have to close and send everyone home, obviously," Leah snapped.

Colleen looked offended. Leah quickly apologised. But she was panicked about what this could mean for her business.

* * *

Charlie and Watson arrived down at the docks. During the dive for Hugo's boat, another sunken vessel had been found on a reef. In it, were a dozen dead bodies that had clearly been there for months. They'd pulled them out and it was a sickening sight to say the least. Angelo was running the show but he looked shaken so Charlie and Watson were quick to offer their support. Hugo was pale, sitting quietly by himself when Martha arrived to take him home.


	152. Chapter 152

_The human trafficking plot is taking shape, although I promise it won't take over the whole story. CJ will still take the lead and I have a good few extra storylines to weave through the story. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Two**

Charlie hadn't seen the media in this much of a frenzy in their local town since the shark attack incident. Even Grant's murder hadn't been that crazy – a fact the Senior Constable was particularly grateful for. But now didn't particularly feel like a time to be grateful for anything. A boat had been lifted from the bottom of a reef and on it had been a dozen dead bodies. They were now laid out and shielded from the cameras but it looked like they had been illegal immigrants. With Angelo fielding questions and Charlie and Watson struggling to control the scene, Charlie didn't even have time to talk to her colleague. This incident clearly linked in with the mission that had brought Angelo Rosetta back to the Bay. But if Hugo was involved, he was a good actor. They'd phoned Martha immediately and hoped she would arrive soon to take him home. Angelo had been intent on questioning him but Charlie had just about had the time to harshly tell him not to dive in all guns blazing. They had to do this right and that meant doing it carefully.

* * *

With no boats being allowed out onto the water for the time being, Joey and Aden had headed to the Surf Club where many members of the local community had ended up. The whole place was abuzz with the news of what had happened. Joey plonked herself in the furthest booth, wanting to discuss things with Aden in peace.

"I hope Charlie's okay," she said.

She also hoped that this might be the break that Charlie and Angelo needed on their case. It had been a tragic scene but maybe it was over now. And for that, she was both hopeful and grateful.

"She'll be fine," Aden assured her. "She's a great cop. She can cope."

Joey nodded and sipped her drink. They were interrupted by a smiling Geoff and Ruby.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, her face falling.

Joey invited them both to sit down so that they could explain what Angelo and Hugo had found.

* * *

Two hours later, Charlie, Watson and Angelo were back at the station. The newly appointed Senior Constable was fielding calls and telling people to watch the news if they wanted information. Martha had arrived to collect Hugo and take him home. Charlie and Angelo were holed up in Charlie's office.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked, getting right to the point.

"I think we've got proof of criminal activity," Angelo said. "We just need to pin it to Hugo."

Charlie cleared her throat.

"We just need to find out who's responsible," he corrected himself.

Charlie nodded and sat down, folding her arms unhappily.

"Looking at him today, Angelo," she said. "He was so shaken up. How could he be responsible for that?"

"Maybe it's guilt," Angelo said.

"Don't get me wrong," Charlie said. "I'm not a fan. But..."

"Did you know he killed his girlfriend?" Angelo asked.

"What?" Charlie squeaked.

"He got into a car, stoned off his head, crash and she died," Angelo said. "What kind of person does that?"

"People make mistakes," Charlie pointed out, although the news both horrified and disgusted her. "Like shooting into the dark and accidentally killing someone."

Angelo glared at her.

"And didn't you say he was completely inappropriate when you and Joey were coming out and getting all that hassle?" he asked.

"And again, don't be a hypocrite," Charlie warned.

The night he had all but threatened her into bed was still etched into her memory – and Joey's.

"It's not the same," Angelo said. "Yes, I've made mistakes. Huge ones. But I'm trying to make up for them. This guy is pure evil. And whoever stole that boat of his, has just given us a fantastic lead. I hope."

* * *

Hugo sat beside Martha. His head was still a mess and he couldn't get the faces of the dead out of his mind. He felt sick and no amount of whisky shots were helping. Martha kept her arm around him, holding him tight and offering patience and care.

"It's not your fault, Hugo," she said. "I know this has shaken you up but if anything, you did a good thing. You saved them from being lost at sea forever. Whatever happened to them, the police will figure it out. And if someone _is _responsible, they'll catch them. Well, I mean, Charlie will. I have no faith in Angelo."

She pulled a face. Hugo rubbed his temples.

"Really, Hugo. You did a good thing. All those poor people... their families... they'll know what happened to them. I know first hand how important closure is."

Hugo gazed into her eyes, trying not to feel tearful.

* * *

It was much later in the evening when Angelo left the station in order to go and talk properly to Hugo. Driving along the coast road, he noticed a figure walking towards him with his head down and his shoulders slumped. Recognising him from many months ago as a man he once saw acting very afraid in front of Hugo who had been translating for him, Angelo pulled over. The man broke into a run. Leaping out of his car, Angelo chased him down.

* * *

Aden arrived at the police station and parked. Joey thanked him and jumped out of the car. Heading inside, she greeted Watson with warmth. She then put a packed lunch down in front of her.

"Charlie's in her office," the new Senior Constable said.

"This is for you," Joey said.

Watson looked surprised.

"I got one for Charlie too but I thought you deserved something."

She smiled. Watson blushed, smiled back and thanked her.

"Is it okay if I...?"

Joey nodded her head towards Charlie's office.

"Sure," Watson said.

* * *

Angelo and the stranger landed hard on the floor. Leaning over the potential witness, Angelo pinned him to the ground.

"Clint?" he said, mocking the pseudonym of Clint Eastwood that the man had provided him with last time.

"I know nothing," the man replied, struggling to get away.

"Then you've got nothing to hide," Angelo stated.

He yanked him to his feet, handcuffed him illegally and dragged him to the car.

* * *

Tony, Rachel, Miles and Kirsty sat around the dinner table.

"Sorry I didn't get time to make a dessert," Rachel said, as she cleared the plates away.

"No worries!" Miles announced cheerfully. "Look in your fridge."

Curiously, Rachel approached the kitchen appliance and realised that Miles must somehow have sneaked a cream cake into it.

"We can't take the credit for it, unfortunately," Kirsty said. "We bought it from the Diner before we came out to you but the gesture was there all the same."

* * *

Charlie looked up and beamed at her girlfriend when she entered the office.

"I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am to see you!" she said.

Standing up, she pulled Joey into a tight hug.

"I brought you some food," Joey said.

"Is it from the Diner?" Charlie asked uncertainly. "Because I had a really dodgy burger there this afternoon. It's kind of put me off for a bit!"

"All home made," Joey promised. "Aden's in the car waiting for me. We brought some stuff for Watson too."

Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"Sometimes I think you're too good to be true!" she laughed.

"Well, I hope that doesn't mean you think I'm not real," Joey pouted.

Charlie kissed her again and held her hands.

"That's definitely not what I mean," she assured her.

Joey smiled happily.

"Good," she said. "Is there a particular time that I could expect you home or should I just wait indefinitely?"

"I have no idea when I'll be back so just carry on with your evening as normal," Charlie told her. "If you're asleep when I get back, I'll just slip in beside you."

"Okay," Joey said, although they both knew the likelihood of Joey being able to sleep without her girlfriend was minimal.

She kissed Charlie goodbye and was just heading out when Angelo and Clint arrived. Charlie hurried up to them, wondering what on earth was going on.

"We need a translator," Angelo said. "Right now."

"What have you arrested him for?" Charlie asked.

Joey waved quickly and dashed to the car. Charlie waved back and focussed fully on Angelo and Clint. Watson approached them.

"Nothing," Angelo said.

"Then why the hell have you got cuffs on him?" Charlie demanded.

"He didn't want to talk," Angelo said. "And after everything that happened today, we need answers."

Charlie instructed Watson to uncuff their new witness and take him to an interview room. She then pulled Angelo to one side and demanded to know what he was playing at.

"You can't just abduct someone from the street, Angelo," she said, assuming that that's what he had done.

He looked immediately guilty.

"Wait!" Watson yelled.

Charlie and Angelo looked up to see Watson giving chase but Clint had already fled the building.


	153. Chapter 153

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Three**

It was late and Charlie was exhausted. From the moment that the boat and the bodies of all those poor people had washed up, time had been going excruciatingly slowly. All Charlie wanted to do was go home to her beloved girlfriend, curl up and forget about the day. Instead, she was stuck at the station with Angelo, going over the human trafficking case with a fine toothcomb. They had failed to catch up with 'Clint Eastwood' and Angelo was more than a little furious about it. He'd started blaming Watson until Charlie had stepped in and given him a firm dressing down. Then he'd started on her, she'd retaliated and finally resorted to pulling rank just to shut him up. Watson had since gone home to her mother and Charlie was trying to focus and not fall asleep.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better?" Joey asked when Ruby reappeared in the lounge in her pyjamas.

She looked a little green around the gills and had thrown up a couple of times already. Sinking onto the sofa beside her step-mother, Ruby was only grateful that Geoff had left before the spewing had begun. She didn't think that was a terrible good start to a relationship.

"Thirsty," she complained.

She stood up and headed into the kitchen, returning with no less than three bottles of water. Joey frowned as her step-daughter began to glug them down one by one.

"I lost fluid," Ruby pointed out, between gulps. "I need to top up."

"You do that a lot," Joey said.

"Don't start," Ruby said. "Geoff is always going on at me about that."

Joey remained worried and silently vowed to keep an eye on her. Ruby finished the last of her water, sat back and smiled.

"Now," she said. "I am absolutely desperate to tell you all about the wonder of Geoff!"

* * *

"He could have been the best thing that happened to this case since the start," Angelo complained. "I can't believe we let him go... twice."

He slammed a fist on the desk, making Charlie jump.

"Look, you're getting worked up," she said. "Let's call it a night, okay?"

"No!" Angelo snapped. "Charlie, this case needs to get moving. Now."

"Well, getting bent out of shape about it at this precise moment in time isn't going to help," Charlie said reasonably. "Let's just finish for tonight and start again in the morning."

Angelo opened his mouth to protest but remained quiet. He sighed heavily and sank back in his chair.

"I guess that's the difference between you and me," he said.

Charlie was all set to be offended in case he was implying that she didn't have as good a work ethic.

"You've got someone to go home to and I don't," he finished, standing up and heading out of Charlie's office.

* * *

"He's just so beautiful," Ruby swooned. "Don't you think he's beautiful?"

"Well, he's not really my type," Joey smirked. "A bit young. And a bit... male. And not Charlie."

She grinned. Ruby grinned back. She still thought it was cute that Joey and Charlie were still so besotted with each other.

"Well, I think he's beautiful," she said. "And he's so lovely. He's such a nice guy. He's so caring and kind and... oh, he's funny! He's so funny! I never thought I could ever feel like this about anyone but Xavier but I do. I really do."

She smiled happily. Joey giggled.

"Well, I do think he's lovely," she agreed. "And I'm glad he's making you happy. You deserve a bit of joy after everything."

Ruby smiled.

"We've really been through it, haven't we?" she said.

"You could say that," Joey said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made," Ruby told her. "But I'm so happy that Charlie has got you, Joey. I can't imagine us getting through all of this if you hadn't been around. You kept us both together. Thank you."

Joey blushed and mumbled that she hadn't really done anything.

"You did," Ruby said firmly. "And you've done so much for Charlie. I've honestly never seen her happy like this."

They both smiled.

"Hang on," Ruby said, getting up. "I need more water."

* * *

Charlie had just about packed up for the night and was looking forward to going home at long last, when the phone rang. She listened to the officer take the call, not wanting to leave it if was important.

"There's been an assault down on the coast road," the officer said, hanging up.

"Okay, I'll go," Charlie said.

Angelo stood up, offering to go with her.

* * *

The Diner had been closed for the remainder of the day and Leah had been anxiously waiting for the repairman to come and fix her freezers. She'd long since sent Colleen and Irene home and she was feeling more than a little irate about the whole thing, not to mention concerned that she might have made people sick.

* * *

Charlie and Angelo were just leaving the hospital when they spotted Miles sitting anxiously in the waiting room. Charlie immediately headed over, worried about what might be wrong. He promptly burst into tears. The police officer hugged him and he explained that he and Kirsty had been having dinner at Tony and Rachel's house when Kirsty had suddenly collapsed in agony.

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Charlie said gently, although she had no certainty of any such thing.

"I'm just waiting for Rachel to explain what's happened," Miles said, wiping his eyes.

Angelo hovered anxiously. All three of them looked up when Irene appeared with two coffees. She sat down on Miles' other side. Nobody had any idea what to say.

* * *

Leah finally arrived home, exhausted and unhappy. She found Joey and Ruby on the sofa, drinking water and deep in conversation about how amazing Geoff and Charlie both were.

"Hey," Joey greeted when she spotted Leah. "You look like you've had a horrific day."

Leah followed into a chair and closed her eyes before explaining about the freezers.

"Is that why you were serving questionable food today?" Ruby asked, looking unwell again.

Leah nodded and then looked guilty.

"Did I make either of you sick?" she asked.

"Me," Ruby said, putting her hand up.

"And I um... had some problems," Joey said quietly, feeling rather embarrassed.

"I am so sorry," Leah said. "And I am so getting sued!"

Groaning, she leant back in her chair, closing her eyes again and willing the day away.

* * *

Angelo reluctantly waited around while Charlie supported Miles and Irene. Finally, Rachel appeared, looking rather ashen and sad. Miles stood up immediately.

"What's wrong? Is Kirsty okay?"

"We don't quite know what's making her sick," Rachel ventured. "But we're doing tests and we're working on that. What we can say is that she seems to be doing well now and I don't think she's in danger anymore."

Miles sank against Charlie in sheer relief. She dutifully held him up.

"What about the baby?" Miles asked.

Rachel didn't need to speak. The look of grief on her face told Miles everything he didn't want to hear.

* * *

Much later that night, Leah lay alone in bed, tossing and turning and fretting over what had happened that day at the Diner. Miles stayed all night with Kirsty, finally falling asleep resting on the side of her hospital bed. Rachel had gone back home to Tony and baby Harry, very grateful for the life she had. Geoff had clung round the toilet bowl, emptying his stomach and feeling glad for the first time that Ruby no longer lived with them. Irene hovered over him, offering comfort and glasses of water. Angelo sat on his sofa, watching late night movies, drinking beer and feeling like a failure. Watson wriggled uncomfortably in the spare bed of her mother's flat, wondering if the promotion that Charlie had bestowed on her might actually bring her out of the rut she'd fallen into. Ruby lay restless in bed, struggling with insomnia. Charlie and Joey curled up in each other's arms, grateful for sleep.


	154. Chapter 154

_Hi everyone. Sorry for disappearing. The 3D world got exciting! But here is what would have been Sunday's update and I will be back later with the next chapter of Arrested Development and then Hearts on Fire. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is kind of the calm before the next storm! But after the whole Grant debacle, I'm sure you'll agree that our girls deserve some joy for a little while. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Four**

It had been a busy few days in Summer Bay. When the news had got round that Kirsty had had a stomach upset that had led to her miscarriage and that she had eaten something from the Diner on the same day, Leah had panicked and taken responsibility for what had happened. She'd confessed all to Miles who had laid into her, only to apologise later when Rachel had confirmed that it was just a bug that had made Kirsty ill, not bad food. Leah had apologised profusely to those who had been poorly after bad food – including Ruby and Geoff – but nobody had blamed her. Custom at the Diner, however, had definitely gone down.

Now that the weekend had arrived and with it, had come the meal out that Charlie and Joey had promised Watson, the three of them had vowed to pledge allegiance to Leah by eating, as they normally would have, at the Diner.

"Thanks so much for this," Watson said, when Colleen had taken their order.

"You really don't need to thank us," Charlie said. "If it wasn't for you, goodness knows what would have happened to us."

"It was just my job," Watson said modestly.

"You went above and beyond," Joey said firmly. "And we will never stop thanking you for it."

Watson blushed and smiled. Joey lifted her wine glass to propose a toast.

"To Watson!" she said.

"I'll drink to that," said Charlie.

The three of them clinked glasses. Watson continued to blush.

* * *

In the Surf Club, Annie, Jai, Romeo, Xavier, Ruby and Geoff were spending a somewhat awkward evening together. Annie and Jai had both won study trips to Japan and were due to be leaving in the morning with Irene as an escort. Everyone had wanted to say goodbye to them and see them off but tensions were running high. Xavier had become good friends with Romeo in recent weeks and he had always been fond of Jai and Annie. But being around Ruby and Geoff was almost impossible. And Jai was still hurt over Annie and Romeo's fledgling relationship, even though that was at least temporarily over and Jai was the one who would get to spend each and every day with his ex-girlfriend from now on. It was all very complicated but the teenagers were doing their best to put their feelings aside and say goodbye properly.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Watson were having a lovely time together.

"Seriously, why haven't we hung out properly before?" Charlie wondered.

Watson shrugged.

"It just hasn't happened, I guess," she said. "I'm not the most social of people. I mean, I like being sociable but I don't always have the confidence to get myself invited places or arrange things myself..."

She looked down, feeling a little embarrassed.

"There's no shame in that," Joey told her. "It's not always easy to put yourself forward. Honestly, half my confidence is Charlie. I can't even imagine the state I'd be in now if it wasn't for her."

The lovers smiled happily at each other, making Watson laugh.

"You really are too cute," she commented.

"Joey brings out the best in me," Charlie said. "Well, you know what I was like when I first arrived here. I wasn't exactly Ms Friendly."

"You were... feisty," Watson said tactfully.

Charlie snorted.

"The more I hear about the woman who aggravated everyone in town, the more curious I am," Joey admitted. "I just can't imagine you being that way."

"She was!" Watson smirked.

Charlie poked her tongue out but then confirmed that Watson was right.

"What made you mellow?" Joey asked.

"Well, I started to settle in," Charlie said. "Caring for my Dad taught me a good few lessons. And... well, you know as well as I do that in this place, you can't help but start to care about people."

Joey nodded and smiled.

"And then, well, then I met you. And I firmly believe that you make me a better person."

They held hands for a brief moment before returning their attention to Watson who was smiling wistfully. She almost longed for the days when she had been part of a couple, although she could barely remember being in love like Charlie and Joey were.

"Sorry," the couple said. "We get carried away."

"I think it's sweet," Watson said. "I hope I'll meet someone nice again soon. Or maybe for the first time."

* * *

On Monday morning, Ruby walked to school alone, feeling suddenly friendless. Xavier wasn't talking to her and Annie and Jai had left for Japan the day before. Geoff didn't go to school anymore and when she'd called Nicole, she'd only received a shriek about being late for an exam. Trudging into the building, she headed over to her locker and opened it up. Even she hadn't realised how much she would be affected by Annie and Jai's departure and the loss of Xavier. She was just glad that the school year was nearly over and she could enjoy her time off with Geoff.

* * *

At lunch time, Aden was ranting to Joey about Nicole and Liam.

"Aden!" she finally snapped.

He paused, a little startled.

"If you whinge one more time, you're getting this entire milkshake over your head."

Geoff laughed, almost willing her to do it.

"But he made her late for her exam," Aden protested. "He should have left her to revise, not taken her out..."

He stopped talking when Joey lifted her drink and offered him a threatening glare.

"Okay," he said meekly. "I'll stop talking about it now."

* * *

That evening, between finishing school and going to meet up with Geoff, Ruby hovered over Charlie and Joey as they reclined on the couch. Charlie had unwittingly ended up agreeing to massage Joey's feet so they were sprawled on the sofa very comfortably together.

"Charlie...?" Ruby ventured. "Joey...?"

Both women eyed her curiously. The tone could only mean that she wanted something.

"What would you say if I suggested moving in with Geoff until Irene comes back?"

"No!" Charlie and Joey replied in unison.

"But, he's living there all alone and..."

"Ruby Buckton, there is no way you're moving in with your boyfriend unsupervised," Charlie stated firmly. "Or at all. No way! Not going to happen!"

"But..."

"But nothing. No. You're staying here and that's final."

"He's all lonely," Ruby said sadly. "Annie and Irene have gone and he's still grieving for Belle and..."

"Aden invited him to move in with him temporarily," Joey pointed out. "If he was that lonely, he'd do that."

She decided not to mention that she had practically forced her friend to make the gesture.

"I just thought..."

"You're too young for that kind of thing, Rubes," Charlie said. "I don't want you living with a boyfriend. Not yet. Not until you're an adult."

"I'm practically an adult," Ruby pointed out.

"Every sixteen year old thinks they're already grown up," Charlie told her. "But it's not true. And you shouldn't be in such a hurry anyway. You can go round and see him as much as you like. That's fine. But I want you coming back here every night, okay?"

Glumly, Ruby nodded and headed out to tell him that Charlie and Joey had said no.

"Did Geoff mention anything like this to you today?" Charlie asked.

"He wouldn't dare," Joey grinned. "Especially after the milkshake threat."

"Milkshake threat?"

Joey grinned again and began to tell her about Aden's latest Liam complaint.


	155. Chapter 155

_Sorry I didn't come back yesterday. I got carried away with that pesky 3D world again but it's unlikely to interrupt normal services again for a little while! But anyway, we're going to start venturing into the diabetes storyline and I do want to get it right. I've done research but I don't know much about the type of diabetes Ruby has so if anyone has words of wisdom that can steer me a little (like how it will affect her life, things she needs to do/not to), I would be grateful! Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter, which includes some long awaited Charlie/Ruby bonding! Love, IJKS_

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Five**

The following morning, Ruby overslept. Worried, Charlie headed up to her room to wake her with a cup of tea. The teenager was bleary eyed and confused and explained that she'd had terrible insomnia and hadn't managed to sleep until six that morning.

"You've only had an hour?" Charlie asked, concerned.

Ruby nodded and gratefully accepted her tea. She tried not to get tearful but she felt terrible. Charlie gently reached out to check her temperature, finding it normal.

"Maybe you should take the day off school?" Charlie suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

In a normal circumstance, she would be delighted but she was, quite frankly, too exhausted to celebrate. Charlie leant forward and hugged her, surprised and happy when Ruby clung on. Drawing reluctantly away, Charlie put Ruby's tea to one side and tucked her into bed in much the same way she had when she was younger. Only this time, it was at least in part as the mother she wanted to be, not just as a big sister.

"I'm off work today so if you're still feeling rough when you wake up, just ring me and I'll bring you another tea," Charlie offered.

Ruby smiled and reached up to hug her again.

"I love you, Charlie," the teenager mumbled.

She was already asleep again by the time her guardian shut the door.

* * *

At lunch time, Joey headed home. It had been a difficult morning of Aden stropping about and snapping at Geoff who was sickeningly happy but overly worried about Ruby being poorly. Joey wondered if she and Charlie had been that sickening with each other and privately worried that they still were. She supposed it had been different with them though. For starters, their relationship had been a secret at the beginning and also, they hadn't had a whole lot of time to indulge. They loved each other completely but life had thrown so much trauma at them over the months they had been together that they'd had no choice but to cling to each other. Their lives had depended on it.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie said from the couch.

Joey immediately snuggled up into her arms and kissed her. Then she laughed.

"What's funny?" her partner wondered.

"I was telling Geoff off all day for being all sappy and romantic and not working quick enough but I think you and I are pretty sappy and romantic too, come to think of it," Joey said.

Charlie chuckled and kissed her again.

"Well, being called a sap isn't something I ever thought would happen so I'm quite enjoying it," she admitted.

Joey smiled, resting her head on Charlie's chest and holding her hand.

"I can't picture you _not _being all sweet and romantic," she said.

Charlie smiled.

"Well, I guess when you've got someone special to do that with..."

"But even before you and I were a couple," Joey ventured. "You were still the sweetest and most loving person I'd ever met. You're totally different to how you and Watson said you were before."

"You bring out the best in me," Charlie said.

Joey blushed and beamed at her, kissing her a few more times.

"We're definitely sappy," they concluded.

* * *

Half an hour later, Joey was unhappily considering heading back to work. It would be very easy to stay at home and indulge in more cuddles and food. She finally hauled herself into a sitting position just as Ruby appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Rubes," Charlie said. "How are you feeling? I thought you were going to ring me?"

"I thought I'd try and get up on my own," Ruby said. "I'm not feeling so bad. A bit more rested."

"Good," Charlie said, getting up and putting her hand to her forehead again to test her temperature.

"I'm going to leave you to it," Joey said. "All those little fishies are calling."

She kissed Charlie, wished Ruby better and left.

"Let me get you some food," Charlie said, taking Ruby's hand and leading her towards the kitchen.

"I'm more thirsty than anything," Ruby said.

Charlie sat her in a chair and poured her a glass of juice. Ruby smiled, knowing that Charlie was relishing being a mother. It made her happy and it made her sad all at the same time. It was nice that they had salvaged things and by letting her parents bring her up, Charlie had given Ruby a good life. But knowing her as she did and loving her as she did, Ruby was aware that her big sister could have been her mother if only she had tried. Or perhaps, if only she had had the right support. It made her sad to think of all the time they had lost.

* * *

That evening, Charlie and Joey took Ruby and Geoff out for dinner as a treat. The teenager had perked up by the afternoon and had a really nice time with Charlie. It felt like it had been too long since they had hung out so happily. And she was particularly thrilled that when Charlie had made the suggestion that Geoff also came to dinner with them. It was nice that she was accepting him as her boyfriend and she hoped it would be the first dinner of many.

"So, how was work?" Charlie asked Geoff and Joey when they were settled down at a table in the Diner.

"Oh, well, you know, I have the worst boss ever," Geoff joked.

Joey looked offended. He panicked and began to clumsily apologise and explain that he was joking until he saw her smirk.

"That's not fair!" he protested. "I'm having dinner with the parents here!"

Joey chuckled. Charlie and Ruby smiled at each other. The situation still felt very strange to them but somehow it worked.

"But seriously, work's going well. The trawler's pretty awesome, isn't it, Jo? I mean, I never saw myself doing this kind of work but I really like it."

He smiled broadly. All three women smiled back at him.

"It's working out really well," Joey agreed. "And this really is my dream job so I'm pretty happy."

"What's your dream job, Geoff?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I always wanted to go into ministry," Geoff explained. "But I guess I lost my way a bit with that kind of thing lately."

He looked sad for a moment but then smiled.

"But I really love what I do now," he said. "And you never know where life will take us all in the future."

"Definitely not!" Ruby giggled. "Who would have known my sister would have turned out to be my mother? And a lesbian? And really sappy and romantic with her girlfriend!"

"I'm not a sap!" Charlie lied.

Joey giggled, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Do you have any idea how many times they tell each other they love each other in the space of a day?" Ruby remarked to Geoff. "It's sickening really!"

* * *

That night, having dropped Geoff back and arrived home themselves, Charlie and Joey said goodnight to Ruby and headed to their bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room, they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing tenderly in the lamp lit room. Pressing their bodies close together, Charlie nudged Joey back towards the bed.

"Wait," Joey said, extracting herself.

She hurried over to the window, gave it the finger and closed the blinds. She returned with a grin on her face.

"You can never be too careful," she said. "There are perverts out there, don't you know?"

Charlie giggled and pulled Joey back firmly into her arms. They tumbled onto the bed, kissing more and more passionately, ready to prove just how sappy and romantic they could be.

* * *

It was just past midnight when Charlie bolted upright in bed, having heard a loud thud from upstairs. She and Joey had just been about to settle down to sleep when they'd been disturbed. Immediately concerned about Ruby, Charlie leapt up and threw her dressing down around her. Joey followed quickly as Charlie charged up the stairs. Ruby's door was ajar. She was face down on the floor, unconscious.


	156. Chapter 156

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Six**

The next couple of hours passed by in a blur. Panicked, Charlie and Joey had tried to wake Ruby but she was out cold, seemingly for no reason. She was breathing, her heart was beating and she didn't look to have a head injury. Charlie had hurriedly thrown some clothes on while Joey stayed with her and Leah waited outside to flag down the ambulance. Charlie had gone in the ambulance with her daughter while Joey had phoned and woken Aden who had shown up quicker than should have been possible in order to take her to the hospital to be with her partner and wait for news on her step-daughter. Now, with Geoff also having been called, he, Charlie, Joey and Aden waited anxiously for news. Finally, the Doctor appeared. All four of them stood up.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked desperately. "Is she okay?"

"She's okay," the Doctor said.

Charlie was disappointed at hearing nothing more reassuring than that but comforted by Joey holding her hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Joey asked.

"She's diabetic," the Doctor explained.

"Sorry?" Charlie said in sheer confusion.

"She has diabetes," he told her patiently. "And to be honest, she's very lucky. She must have had symptoms for some time. If it had gone on any longer or you'd found her any later..."

Charlie went pale. Joey squeezed her hand.

"What would the symptoms have been?" Geoff asked.

"There are lots of them but the one you'd probably notice would be if she'd been particularly thirsty recently."

Geoff and Joey glanced at each other. Both felt guilty. They had definitely noticed it. And they hadn't done anything. Charlie saw them look at each other.

"Did you two notice?" she asked.

They quickly apologised.

"No," Charlie said, shaking her head. "No, I just feel terrible because _I _should have noticed."

"Hey, that doesn't matter now," Joey said gently.

She turned back to the Doctor.

"Can we see her?"

* * *

Ruby was sitting, propped up in the hospital bed when Charlie, Joey and Geoff entered the room. She promptly burst into tears and reached out for her Mum. Charlie struggled with tears of relief and sentimentality as her daughter clung to her. Joey smiled, although she felt surprisingly heartbroken at seeing Ruby so small and fragile hooked up to several machines. Geoff hung around anxiously in the background, feeling close to Ruby but not yet part of the family.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked softly, stroking Ruby's face.

They held hands as Ruby said she was still feeling weak but not so bad. The rest of her loved ones gathered around her and the Doctor began to explain more about Ruby's condition.

* * *

It had taken a fair amount of convincing for Charlie to agree to go home. The Doctor wanted to keep Ruby in overnight to keep a close check on her but had assured Charlie and Joey that they could collect her in the morning. Saying goodbye to Ruby repeatedly, Charlie eventually left the hospital with Joey, Geoff and Aden, who dropped everybody home. Exhausted but unable to sleep, Charlie made hot drinks for herself and Joey. Taking them into their bedroom, they shut the door on the world. Unable to stop fretting about her daughter, all alone in hospital after such a scary night, Charlie leant against Joey and wept.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie was up early, despite very little sleep. She and Joey headed on over to the hospital in order to collect Ruby. They found her sitting up in bed, happily laughing with one of the nurses.

"Hey, Rubes," Charlie said, hugging her.

"Morning," Ruby said.

"You look like you're feeling better."

Ruby nodded proudly. She'd had a better night's sleep than she'd had for a while and although her head was still reeling over all the information she'd been given about her newly diagnosed condition, she was glad that at least there was an official reason over why she had been feeling rough for weeks. It wasn't that she had specifically chosen not to mention it. Really, she just hadn't quite known how to express how she was feeling.

"Are you two here to take Ruby home?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said cheerfully.

She was relieved to know that Ruby was already picking up and she was proud of her strength.

"Well, let's get her discharged now then," the nurse said pleasantly, heading out of the room.

* * *

It was only early afternoon but Ruby was already frustrated. She knew Charlie was trying to be her Mum and that she only had her best interests at heart, but she was fussing too much and it was driving Ruby crazy. She was doing exactly what she'd done when Ross had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's, taking over and getting herself into a state. All Ruby wanted was to feel normal.

"Charlie!" she finally snapped. "I don't want pillows! I don't want to lie on the couch! I'm not sick!"

Charlie looked crushed and took the pillows away. Ruby felt guilty but couldn't quite bring herself to apologise. Joey hovered in the doorway, wondering what to do.

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled.

She quickly headed into her bedroom and closed the door. Ruby sighed heavily and glanced at Joey who stepped forward.

"She's only trying to do her best for you, Rubes," she said. "A little appreciation would go a long way."

Joey followed Charlie. Ruby hurried out of the house.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Geoff gets into an argument with Xavier and Ruby struggles with her new diagnosis...


	157. Chapter 157

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Seven**

"I really can't get anything right, can I?" Charlie said unhappily.

She was lying face down on the bed with her head wedged between the pillows on either side. Joey moved to lie beside her, having just about understood her through the muffle. She gently coaxed her into her arms.

"You haven't done anything wrong," she said.

"She's pissed off with me," Charlie pointed out.

"She's just dealing with her diagnosis, same as you," Joey said. "This was as much as surprise to her as it was to us and she's working through it. Badly, but she's working through it."

"And I'm not helping," Charlie said sadly.

"Of course you are," Joey said affectionately. "You were just being nice. You were caring. That's not a crime last time I checked."

Charlie nodded, glad that Joey was there. She had no earthly idea what she would do without her.

* * *

Ruby sat on the beach, gazing out at the ocean and feeling guilty for how she had snapped at Charlie. Her mother had only been trying to help, after all. And she knew that Joey would have said if she thought Charlie _had _been fussing too much. She was nothing if not fair but it seemed that if there was a side to take, on this one, she had chosen Charlie. That only made Ruby feel worse.

"Hey," said a voice.

She looked up to see Geoff approaching her. She smiled.

"Should you be out here by yourself?" her boyfriend worried. "I mean..."

"I'm fine," Ruby snapped. "I just needed some air."

"What's wrong?" Geoff asked. "Why do you need air? Has something happened?"

Ruby groaned loudly, wondering why everyone couldn't just leave her to deal with this by herself.

* * *

"You two really are very similar, you know," Joey commented.

She and Charlie remained in each other's arms. Charlie was snuggled into her partner and appreciated the way Joey was stroking her hair.

"You think?"

"Yep," Joey said, keeping her fingers moving. "You both speak before you think, you're both stubborn as hell and neither of you are any good at letting others help you!"

"Hey!" Charlie protested.

They grinned at each other.

"I let you help me," Charlie sulked.

"Yeah, now!" Joey laughed. "How long did it take for you to really let me in?"

"A surprisingly short amount of time, I'll have you know," Charlie pouted.

Still giggling, Joey kissed her.

"Well then I count myself very lucky," she said.

"And so you should!" Charlie replied.

* * *

"I went out and got a book on Diabetes," Geoff said, pulling it out of his bag. "I've only flicked through it but I think it'll be really helpful. It'll teach us to handle your condition better and..."

"Geoff!" Ruby snapped. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Well, I think it's important to talk about it now," Geoff said, still offering the book out to her.

"Just... please give me a chance to figure it all out in my head," Ruby requested.

"That's why I bought the book," Geoff explained. "So we can figure it out and..."

Ruby was just about to explode when she spotted Xavier charging towards them with Romeo. She didn't know if she was horrified or grateful. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her temper with Geoff the way she had with Charlie.

"Aw, isn't this cosy?" Xavier remarked, approaching them.

"Mate, why don't we leave it?" Romeo asked, clearly not wanting to become involved in a confrontation.

"No," Xavier said.

"Xave..." Ruby tried.

"You know what? You two deserve each other," the teenager snapped. "I hope you have a long and miserable life together."

Ruby burst into tears.

"Now look what you've done!" Geoff snapped, standing up and feeling protective.

Xavier was surprised.

"I never pegged you as so weak, Ruby," he commented.

"She's not weak!" Geoff yelled. "She's diabetic!"

"What? Since when?"

"Since yesterday so why don't you leave her alone?"

Xavier glanced at Romeo and the two boys hurried off on their way.

* * *

Charlie woke up feeling a little confused. She hadn't remembered falling asleep and yet here she was, resting happily in Joey's arms. Turning her head, she saw her partner also sleeping quietly. She sat up when she heard the door.

"Charlie?" Joey mumbled, also waking up.

Charlie leant in and kissed her before heading into the lounge, relieved to see Ruby arrive home with Geoff.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, hoping her daughter wouldn't bite her head off again.

"Better," Ruby said. "Sorry."

Joey appeared behind Charlie with her hair in disarray. Ruby laughed.

"Do you two ever exercise self control?" she remarked, sitting down on the couch.

Geoff sat a little awkwardly next to her.

"What?" Charlie asked.

She blushed.

"No! No, we were sleeping!"

"Is that what you call it?" Ruby teased.

"We were!" Charlie said, looking helplessly at Joey who giggled and pulled her into a chair.

Ruby continued to smirk.

"Seriously, the one time we _weren't _doing anything!" Charlie complained.

_

* * *

_

Next time... John threatens Joey's livelihood while Ruby, Charlie and Geoff try to adapt to Ruby's new situation...


	158. Chapter 158

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Eight**

On Monday morning, just as Joey, Aden and Geoff were casting off, John Palmer approached them.

"Hello there," he said brightly. "I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time."

"We're kind of busy," Joey said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

She wasn't exactly a fan and the political battle he was having with Martha wasn't helping him.

"I won't be long," John assured her.

Joey nodded and hopped off board. Aden and Geoff followed.

"Well, as you know, I'm running for the local council," John explained. "And I was hoping for your vote in the upcoming election."

"We're all Martha fans, I'm afraid," Joey said.

"That's a shame," John said.

Joey and Aden merely shrugged.

"You know she wants to give that boyfriend of hers the monopoly on the marina," John told them.

"I don't think it's quite like that," Joey said.

She had encouraged Martha and helped her out with her campaign. She didn't expect to be screwed over when she was elected.

"Well, you know that whoever is elected will have control over which boats get to run from here, don't you?" John said, folding his arms. "If it's me, you might not want to get on the wrong side."

Aden eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you threatening us?" he asked.

"I'm merely making a suggestion. If you don't vote for me and I get in anyway, which I will... there might be repercussions."

* * *

Charlie had reluctantly agreed to send Ruby to school. Now, she was sitting at work, clockwatching instead of working. She just couldn't stop worrying about her daughter. They were all still trying to get a handle on her condition and she didn't think any of them fully understood the impact diabetes would have on her life. All she could think about was the heart stopping moment that she had seen her baby girl flat out on the floor. She'd thought she was dead. She had been more terrified than she could admit to even Joey. And she was terrified of it happening again.

* * *

At lunch time, as expected, Ruby received a phone call from Charlie. She assured her that she was perfectly fine and there was nothing to worry about. She also lied and told her that she'd told Gina and the rest of the teachers what was happening but she hadn't. She felt like a freak and really didn't relish the idea of drawing so much attention to herself. She cast a sad glance in Xavier's direction. He was at his locker, organising his books. School was weird now. Nicole was finishing her exams and getting ready to leave, Annie and Jai were in Japan and she and Xavier were estranged. Geoff was her closest friend but he didn't go to school now either. She felt very much alone.

* * *

Joey, Aden and Geoff headed off the trawler together at the end of the day. They were still discussing John's visit from that morning.

"He can't know who voted for whom though, can he?" Joey asked. "It's anonymous, right?"

"Sort of," Aden said. "As far as I'm aware, you put your name on the ballot thingy but nothing is officially recorded or announced – just the numbers for each candidate."

Joey pulled a face and felt conflicted. She very much wanted to vote for Martha and she would feel terrible if she didn't. But also, she didn't want to lose her job. Working on a trawler was her dream and being the skipper was the most exciting thing she'd ever done in her professional life. She knew her boys and she loved them. She didn't even know if she could work on another team. She hadn't been happy in her last job. Working on Irene's trawler with Geoff and Aden was a dream and she knew she would be heartbroken if it was taken away from her.

"What are we meant to do?" she wondered.

"I have no idea," Aden admitted. "I mean, I like Martha. I want to vote for her. But I need my job. I love my job."

"Me too," Joey sighed.

Geoff nodded his agreement, feeling just as much in conflict as the others.

* * *

That evening, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Geoff, Leah and VJ all sat round to dinner together. Leah had cooked for everyone and Joey always enjoyed the night off. Charlie wasn't much of a whizz in the kitchen and although cooking was something Joey enjoyed, it had been a long, hard day and she wasn't inclined to make it any longer.

"How was your day, Rubes?" Geoff asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Oh, is this meal okay?" Leah worried.

"It's fine."

"As long as she's careful with dessert," Charlie said.

"Yeah, she's got to be careful with her sugar intake. I was reading..." Geoff began.

"I can speak for myself!" Ruby snapped.

Charlie and Geoff both apologised.

"Sorry," Ruby sighed. "I just... you guys have to stop fussing over me. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Geoff asked. "I mean, you know as little about diabetes as we do."

"What's diabetes?" VJ asked.

"It's an illness," Leah told him.

"Is Ruby sick?"

"Yes," Geoff said.

"I'm not sick!" Ruby insisted. "I just have to change my lifestyle. I wish you guys would just trust me to get on with this."

"We just want to help you," Joey said gently.

"I don't want anyone's help," Ruby sighed.

Charlie kept her head down. It felt like she was constantly messing everything up and she couldn't bear it. Joey held her hand under the table.

"Anyway," Leah said, trying to diffuse the tension. "How about everyone else? Did everyone have a good day?"

"Not so much," Joey said.

Charlie looked worried. Joey and Geoff then explained the election predicament.

"That's not fair!" Leah protested.

"Tell me about it," Joey remarked glumly.

"He's not allowed to check who voted for whom though," Charlie said confidently. "He'd be breaking the law if he did that."

"He'll be more careful than to make it obvious," Joey said. "I really don't think he's a good guy."

"Let's just hope Martha wins then," Geoff said. "Maybe we should just vote for her anyway."

"Well, I'll definitely be voting for her," Leah said.

"Me too," Charlie said.

Joey and Geoff continued to look unhappy and indecisive.

* * *

That night, Ruby said a prolonged goodnight to Geoff outside the door, silencing him with kisses every time he tried to talk about her condition. Fortunately, he was easily distracted but she knew that her new diagnosis was never far from his mind. She was devastated and terrified that being diabetic was going to destroy her relationship before it even started.

* * *

"Charlie, stop fretting," Joey said.

They were in their bedroom, getting ready to go to sleep but Charlie seemed down and distracted.

"I'm just worried about Ruby," Charlie said.

"I know," Joey replied shrugging out of her trousers.

Charlie sighed heavily and sank onto the edge of the mattress. Joey moved to straddle her lap, wearing only underwear and black sleeveless top. She ran her hands through Charlie's hair, succeeding at least in making her smile. Leaning down, she kissed her.

"Do you think I could possible distract you from your troubles?" she asked with a smirk.

Charlie giggled, enjoying the cleavage at her eye level. She ran her hands up and down Joey's spine.

"I think you definitely could," she said.

Joey pulled her top off and Charlie immediately reached round to undo her bra and release her breasts from their captivity. The sight of Joey in such undress always left her breathless.

"You definitely, definitely could," she said, pulling Joey back onto the bed with her.

_

* * *

_

Next time... election day arrives, Aden and Joey reveal their votes to each other and Ruby and Geoff continue to struggle to communicate...


	159. Chapter 159

**Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Nine**

It was Election Day and Martha was particularly excited. Hugo was trying to encourage her but at the same time, he was nervous about anything from his murky past coming out if his girlfriend were to be elected. One of the main reasons for moving to Summer Bay was so that he could slip into obscurity and fade into the background. He and his team were anxious that the police could have had a tip off so they were trying to play things down as much as possible for the time being. The discovery of the dead cargo really hadn't helped. Hugo was sceptical to say the least about Angelo. He hated the guy anyway for being responsible for Jack's death but he seemed to be intent on causing him hassle. Hugo was just glad that at least Charlie was back at work now so he could hopefully deal with her in future and not Angelo. He still worried that Angelo thought he had something to do with the people who had died on the boat and that secret was something that could never ever come out.

Many of the locals had gathered in the Community Centre to await the results. Colleen and Leah had gone to the trouble of putting a few nibbles out and Hugo had bought a bottle of champagne in the hope for a win. Ruby had opted to stay away from the event, knowing that Xavier would probably be there even though neither of them could vote, but Charlie and Joey had headed on down to see if Martha had won. Joey desperately hoped she would. After turning it over in her mind repeatedly, she had decided to go with her heart instead of her head and she'd voted for Martha. It just didn't feel right to vote for John when she didn't want him to win, even if it could cost her the job she loved. She just hoped that the boys had done the same and that their risk would pay off.

Across the room, John Palmer gave Martha the evil eye. Joey caught the tail end of it, shuddered and held Charlie's hand. Everyone looked up as the speaker got up to announce the winner.

"Hi everyone," the speaker said. "Thanks for coming. Well, I won't delay things any further but I'm pleased to announce that with fifty one per cent of the vote, the new elected council member is... John Palmer."

A round of applause rang out. Joey's heart sank and Martha tried not to cry.

"Congratulations, Mr Palmer," the man said. "We're glad to have you on board."

Looking very smug, John made his way up to the stage.

* * *

Ruby and Geoff had the house to themselves. They'd enjoyed dinner together and she had just about put up with his fussing over her. Now, they were happily making out on the couch and Ruby very much hoped that Charlie, Joey or Leah wouldn't be back for a while.

"Are you feeling okay?" Geoff asked when they pulled up for air.

"I'm fine," Ruby said.

Geoff ran his hands through her hair.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

Ruby pulled away, immediately in a bad mood.

"Way to kill the mood, Geoff," she said sourly.

"I just care about you, Rubes," he insisted.

"I know," she replied. "But there's a time and a place and I can assure you that this isn't it."

Geoff sighed and apologised, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her again.

* * *

"Bad news, hey?" Aden sighed.

Martha and her friends had retired to the Diner in commiseration. Joey nodded, equally as disappointed.

"Listen, Jo, who did you vote for?" Aden asked awkwardly.

Joey studied his expression, wondering what the right answer was.

"Martha," she finally admitted. "You?"

Aden cringed.

"I take it from your expression that you didn't swing the same way I did," she said.

"And I'd feel terrible about it except if Palmer finds out that you voted against him, we could lose our jobs," Aden said.

Joey folded her arms, not liking the criticism.

"I had to do what I felt was right," she said.

"Right or wrong, the trawler could be over for us now," Aden said. "And not all of us have a nice partner in a good job who can take care of us when we've lost everything."

"Sorry, are you having a go at me for not betraying my friend?" Joey challenged. "Because, you know, if you'd bothered to vote for Martha in the first place, maybe she'd be the one in charge now and our jobs wouldn't be under threat at all."

The two friends glared at each other.

* * *

Gina approached Martha who was drowning her sorrows.

"I'm sorry you didn't get in," she said.

"Are you?" Martha challenged.

Gina looked stunned.

"Of course," she said. "I was rooting for you."

"Then why did I see you congratulating John Palmer?" Martha snapped.

A few people turned to look. Martha was angry and Gina was awkward. Hugo quickly approached, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"I congratulated John because he had nobody else," Gina said reasonably.

"Well, he had fifty one per cent of the vote so he must have had a few people on his side," Martha pointed out.

"Voters, yes," Gina replied. "But friends? It didn't look like it. And I felt sorry for him."

* * *

Across the room, Joey watched them interact. She glanced at Aden again and then tugged on Charlie's hand, asking them to go home.

"Sure," the police officer replied. "Are you okay?"

Joey nodded but she was eager to leave as soon as possible. Out in the fresh air, Joey headed straight for the car.

"Joey?" Charlie asked, following her. "What's up?"

"Aden and I just had our first argument," Joey sighed, strapping herself into the passenger seat.

"What about?"

Unhappily, Joey began to explain the whole scenario.

* * *

Aden left the Diner and went for a walk along the beach. He felt bad for mishandling the situation with Joey and he felt guilty about Martha. Looking out across the beach, he grimaced when he saw Nicole and Liam strolling along the sand hand in hand. He stormed home alone.

* * *

Geoff and Ruby broke apart rather awkwardly when they heard Charlie and Joey arrive home.

"Hey guys," Joey said, spotting the pair on the couch. "Hope we're not interrupting."

Charlie paled. She definitely hoped they weren't interrupting.

"I was just leaving anyway," Geoff said brightly, leaping to his feet and stumbling towards the door.

He was flushed and so was Ruby. All thoughts of her daughter dating an 'innocent' boy flew out of Charlie's head and she didn't like it. Things had been hard enough when Ruby had got more serious with Xavier. She didn't want it to happen with Geoff too.

"I'll see you out," Ruby said, escorting Geoff back through the kitchen.

Joey turned and held both of Charlie's hands, silently telling her not to panic. Charlie merely nodded. Ruby reappeared, still flushed.

"How did the vote go?" she asked.

"Martha lost," Joey said, sighing dramatically and flopping down onto the couch.

Charlie came to sit beside her.

"Oh, that sucks," Ruby said, also coming to sit down. "She would have been great."

"Yeah," Joey sighed. "I just hope my vote doesn't have any repercussions."

"Repercussions?"

"I went against John and voted for Martha and now Aden is panicking that John will get wind of it and not renew our trawler berth," Joey explained. "But I just had to do what I felt was right."

Charlie put her arm around her.

"And that's why I love you," she said, kissing her cheek.

"Will you still love me if I'm an unemployed undesirable?" Joey worried.

"I can assure you that you'll never ever be undesirable!" Charlie grinned, kissing her again.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Charlie and Joey celebrate seven months together and Ruby sneaks out to spend the night with Geoff...


	160. Chapter 160

_This chapter is especially for jsco81 and ttandme69. Love, IJKS xxx _

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty**

When Charlie arrived home from work, she found Joey on her laptop looking rather pleased with herself.

"Not doing anything you shouldn't be, are you?" Charlie teased, creeping up behind her partner and making her jump.

Joey giggled and closed the laptop, turning around to give Charlie a proper kiss.

"Well?" Charlie said.

"I've just booked us a romantic weekend away in the city," Joey said proudly.

"Have you?" Charlie said, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah," Joey said, pulling her girlfriend onto her lap. "I figured I'd treat you while I still have a job."

Charlie stroked her face and kissed her lips.

"Let's just hope that as you haven't heard anything about that, John will forget the whole thing and let you keep your mooring or whatever it's called!"

Joey grinned. She very much hoped that that was the case.

"So, we get a nice weekend away?" Charlie asked eagerly.

Joey nodded.

"Well, uh, I don't know if you remembered and it's kind of silly but um... we've just come up to our seventh month anniversary," she said with a blush. "So, I thought it would be nice to..."

"I remembered," Charlie said. "I was worried you'd think I was silly for wanting to celebrate."

"I was worried about the same thing!" Joey admitted. "I just... haven't done this before."

She looked down and studied her hands.

"Nor have I," Charlie said. "I've never even made it to six months. And now we're at seven and I'm... well, I'm thinking about things to do for our year anniversary and stuff like that. Is that... is that too much?"

"Definitely not too much," Joey said affectionately, kissing her again. "Who would ever have thought that you and I would be living the happy lesbian cliché?"

* * *

The following day, Charlie was eager to get out of work as quickly as possible. She and Joey were heading out to the city and Charlie did not want to waste a single moment. They'd cleared it all with Ruby who had assured them that she would be fine without them and Leah had promised to keep an eye on the youngest Buckton.

"You look chipper," Angelo commented, appearing in the Senior Constable's office.

"I'm going away for the weekend," Charlie said cheerfully.

"Oh really?"

Angelo's heart sank.

"Yeah," Charlie grinned. "Joey booked us a hotel in the city for our seventh month anniversary."

Her friend snorted. She glared at him. He quickly apologised.

"What's so funny?"

"Just... who celebrates a seventh month anniversary?" Angelo asked. "I mean... it's so random. Do you celebrate every month?"

"We did one month and six months," Charlie explained, packing her stuff up the moment the clock hit five o'clock. "And we note it every month but... to be honest, after everything that's gone on over the last few months, we need the break."

She smiled and switched off her computer.

"It's just..." Angelo began awkwardly.

Then Charlie's heart sank.

"I had a tip off," Angelo explained. "I think we might actually get to catch Hugo in the act tonight."

"Really?" Charlie said.

"Yeah. If you're up for helping?"

"On any other day I would," Charlie said. "But not this weekend. Sorry."

She brushed past him and into the reception area, saying goodbye to Watson as she left. Angelo frowned. Still, at least he hadn't been caught out in the big fat lie he'd just told. He wondered if Charlie would ever catch on that some of these tip offs he got were faked in order to spend time with her.

* * *

Leah allowed Geoff to come round for the evening but she was adamant, under Charlie's instruction, that their guest left at ten o'clock and under no circumstances was he allowed to stay the night. The teenagers had agreed and Geoff had made some bumbling and inappropriate explanation about how they weren't at that stage yet anyway. Ruby had cringed terribly and amused, Leah had left them to it.

"What kind of DVD are you up for?" Ruby asked, gesturing for Geoff to rummage through her collection.

They had sneaked off to her bedroom to watch a film in there and to kiss and cuddle in peace.

* * *

"I can't believe you got the same hotel room as we had before," Charlie said, still smiling.

This was the very room that she and Joey had made love in for the first time. It brought back a lot of special memories. Beaming at her girlfriend, Charlie pulled Joey into her arms. They tumbled back on the bed together, seeking out each other's lips. Charlie ran her hands through Joey's hair, pulling her ever closer. Breathlessly, they began to tear at each other's clothes. It was only a matter of seconds before they were both undressed and struggling for control of the situation. Charlie laughed as Joey growled playfully and flipped her onto her back.

"I like it when you're bossy," Charlie smirked, kissing Joey again.

She flipped them back, making Joey giggle and bury her lips against Charlie's neck.

"And I love it when you misbehave."

Charlie closed her eyes and relished Joey's touch.

"This is definitely going to be an amazing weekend," she decided.

Joey flipped them again. They tumbled in a heap onto the floor.

* * *

Ten o'clock rolled around and Geoff reluctantly left Ruby's house and headed on home. Aden had offered, he suspected under duress, for Geoff to move in with him while Irene and Annie were away but he had declined. He didn't want to leave Irene's house vacant and vulnerable. But he did miss the company and he wished Ruby could move in with him. However, he did understand Charlie's reservations about them living together. While he knew that he had only the best of intentions with Ruby and he would never hurt or take advantage of her, Charlie saw him as 'the boyfriend' now and she was understandably protective of her daughter.

* * *

"The bath's ready!" Joey called from the en suite bathroom.

Charlie appeared in her bathrobe and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist as she bent over the bath to test the water. Joey straightened up and leant back against Charlie, closing her eyes and enjoying just standing there in her embrace. They'd had a lovely night so far, having made love on the floor and then on the bed a couple of times. Then they'd ordered room service with a cheeky bottle of champagne.

"I'll just bring the glasses," Charlie said.

She left Joey and grabbed everything she needed from the room, returning just in time to admire Joey as she slipped out of her robe and into the water. Joey enjoyed the warmth of the water and leant back in the bath, watching Charlie as she popped the champagne cork and poured the liquid into glasses. With their drinks, Charlie stripped off and got into the water too.

"Happy seven months," Joey said, proposing a toast.

Charlie clinked her glass gently against Joey's and they both took a sip before leaning in for more kisses.

* * *

Once Leah was safely in bed, Ruby threw her dressing gown off to reveal that she was still dressed beneath it. Putting her shoes on, she tiptoed outside and towards Geoff's house. The lights were off when she approached but she knocked anyway. After a few moments, a sleepy and half naked Geoff appeared.

"Rubes!" he said, surprised and delighted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm behaving badly," Ruby grinned.

She dashed inside and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Have you got all your insulin and everything with you?" Geoff worried. "I mean, it's important."

"Geoff!" Ruby snapped. "Can't you just enjoy being spontaneous for once?"

He looked unsure.

"Look, if you don't want me to spend the night here..." the teenager said, heading for the door.

"I do!" Geoff said quickly. "I just... worry. Because... you know because of the diabetes and..."

Ruby sank into a chair and sighed heavily. Geoff came to sit beside her.

"Has my diagnosis changed how you feel about me?" Ruby asked. "Tell me honestly."

"What are you talking about?" Geoff said incredulously. "Ruby... I love you."

Ruby looked startled for a moment but then smiled.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

He smiled back.

"But you've been behaving strangely ever since I was in hospital," Ruby said gently.

"I'm just worried about you," Geoff said.

"I know but I can't cope with you fussing like this. I have enough to deal with when it comes to Charlie."

"But what if you get sick again?" Geoff said. "I don't want to do anything that would..."

"You won't," Ruby said confidently. "Please just let me deal with this in my own way. It's my condition. My situation. For my part, I promise I'll look after myself. And I promise I'll be open about my feelings. But I need you to promise that you'll be my boyfriend and not my carer."

Geoff gazed lovingly at each other.

"I promise," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

Joey surfaced from beneath the blankets. Both she and Charlie were gasping. Charlie clutched Joey to her and Joey happily rested against her heaving breasts. Charlie stroked her hair.

"Falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me," she breathed.

_

* * *

_

Next time... Martha takes care of Bambang, Joey discovers that Ruby stayed over at Geoff's house and Angelo continues to want to be with Charlie...


	161. Chapter 161

_For chazny. Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Everyone who reviews means so much to me. You all make me so happy! Thank you. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty One**

Joey and Charlie arrived back late on Sunday night feeling relaxed and happy after a nice weekend away.

"Hey, guys," Leah greeted warmly.

Their housemate was curled up in front of the television and enjoying a glass of wine. She offered them a glass, which they eagerly accepted.

"How was your weekend?" the Diner owner asked.

"Amazing," Joey said happily, pouring wine out for herself and Charlie and topping up Leah's glass. "Yours?"

"Pretty quiet," Leah said. "But fine."

"How was Ruby?" Charlie asked.

"Well behaved," Leah reported. "She did spend a lot of time with Geoff but I can confirm that he was sent home at ten o'clock on both nights, as instructed."

Charlie was relieved. She sank back against the couch cushions and put her arm around her girlfriend.

"So, what did you do while you were away or shouldn't I ask?" Leah smirked.

Charlie blushed and Joey giggled.

"It was fun," was all Joey said.

"Oh, and we went to that restaurant you had a master class in," Charlie said. "It was awesome."

"Yeah, it's really good there," Leah said. "Amazing food."

"Good dessert," Joey added quietly.

* * *

The following morning arrived without welcome. After their short break, neither Charlie nor Joey really wanted to get back to work and their normal lives. They vowed to get away more often in the future. Charlie dropped Joey down at the docks and kissed her goodbye. Then she swung by the school to drop Ruby off.

"Have a good day," she said.

"Thanks!" Ruby replied, leaping out of the car.

She looked around to catch up with her friends and then remembered that currently, she didn't really have any – not in school anyway. Charlie watched her head into the building and then drove to work. She pulled into a parking space and braced herself to start the day. Heading inside the building, she waved cheerfully at Watson on reception and as usual, Angelo was glued to his desk.

"Any news from that tip off?" Charlie asked him quietly.

Angelo looked confused for a moment and then shook his head.

"Pretty quiet weekend," he confirmed. "Did you have a good time?"

Charlie just grinned. Angelo tried not to cringe. He didn't even know why he'd asked. He didn't want to know.

"Okay," Charlie said brightly, patting him on the shoulder. "Keep me up to date."

* * *

Despite missing her beloved, Joey was enjoying being back on the water. She liked the air in her lungs and the labour of her hands. It was good, physical work and it made her feel happy and healthy. She was trying to ignore the anxiety about the trawler losing its spot on the marina now that John was in charge. And she was determined to enjoy her job for as long as she had it. She turned round when she heard Aden make a strange noise.

"You got a problem?" she teased.

They had fallen out for all of five minutes when Joey had confessed to voting for Martha anyway but they both knew their friendship was too strong to go back on it over a small thing like that. And he understood Joey's reasons. He'd toyed with the idea of doing the same thing.

"Nah," he said. "I'm just sickened at how swoony you to are."

He nodded towards Geoff who was grinning inanely. Joey snorted with laughter.

"Please don't tell me I look like that," she said.

Geoff looked up, offended.

"I can't help being in love!" he said defensively.

Aden made a retching noise.

"At least yours is a new thing," he said to the blonde boy. "Joey should be well past the honeymoon stage by now!"

* * *

Charlie got up from her desk when she heard Martha's voice in the reception area. Poking her head round the door, she heard her ask for Charlie by name.

"I'll see if she's free," Watson said.

"I'm here," Charlie said, approaching.

She always had time for her friend and the widow of such a beloved colleague.

"You okay?"

Martha looked unsure and nodded to the small child she had in tow. Curious, Charlie looked down and smiled.

"And who might this be?" she asked.

"I don't know his name," Martha said. "Romeo and Xavier found him last night, in some sort of haunted house or something. He doesn't speak English and he was in a terrible state so Hugo and I looked after him for the night and then I said I'd bring him here."

Angelo looked up and listened in with interest, careful not to get too close. He would never exactly be Martha Holden's favourite person and quite rightly so.

"Well, you did the right thing," Charlie said. "Why don't we sit and chat?"

Angelo stood up, clearly wanting to get involved. Charlie shook her head and gestured for Watson to follow instead. Irritated but mostly understanding, Angelo sank back into his chair.

* * *

At lunch time, Joey headed to the Diner with Geoff and Aden. As soon as Geoff spotted Ruby, he left his colleagues to go and sit with her. Joey giggled as she watched her step daughter kiss her boyfriend and hold his hands across the table.

"You've got to admit they're pretty cute," she remarked to Aden.

"Maybe," Aden said.

She patted his hand.

"How are things in your head now?" she asked.

On cue, Nicole and Liam came in for their lunch. Aden looked down and sighed heavily.

"I'm pissed off because Nicole's with Liam. I want to be with Nicole. But I never want to be with anyone ever again who isn't Belle. And Belle's gone so it means I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life," he said. "So, it's all pretty confusing in here."

He tapped the side of his head.

"I hope things start getting better soon," she said. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You do help," Aden said.

Joey looked confused.

"You're here, aren't you? You're my best friend. You'd be surprised how much that means, Jo."

She beamed at him and they began to decide what to eat.

* * *

Angelo waited anxiously for Charlie to leave the interview room. They'd called in an interpreter to try and figure out who the child was and where he had come from.

"Charlie!" Angelo squeaked.

"Yes?"

"He's Clint Eastwood's son!"

Charlie took him to one side and asked him what he was talking about.

"That guy," Angelo said. "The guy I brought in last week. I am absolutely certain that it's his son. Look."

He pointed to a photo in his ever increasing case file. Charlie nodded.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I need to talk to him," he said.

"Okay but I need to clear it with Martha," Charlie said. "The last thing we want to do is upset her."

Angelo nodded, trying not to feel frustrated.

* * *

Geoff and Ruby had already left the Diner and Aden was in the bathroom so Joey headed towards the exit in order to wait for him in the fresh air. She paused when she heard Ruby and Geoff's voices.

"Do you think you'll be able to sneak out at all now that Charlie and Joey will be back?" Geoff asked.

Ruby sighed.

"I doubt it," she said. "Joey's pretty cool but Charlie's watching me like a hawk. Sometimes I feel like having diabetes is a crime, not an illness."

Joey was disappointed by the venom in her voice. She felt terrible for Charlie who was only trying to do her best for her.

"She just cares about you, Rubes," Geoff said. "She's your Mum."

"Don't even go there, Geoff!" Ruby warned with a half hearted laugh. "But I promise, if I can sneak out then I will. I'd quite like to take advantage of you living all alone!"

Joey immediately made her presence known. Ruby blanched.

* * *

_Next time... Joey gives Ruby a piece of her mind and Angelo upsets Bambang..._


	162. Chapter 162

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Two**

"Joey..." Ruby managed.

Geoff echoed his girlfriend's words. Joey looked stern enough that when she instructed her colleague to get back to the trawler, he practically ran. Then she turned to Ruby.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ruby mumbled even though she knew full well that she'd been caught out.

"First, you were really awful about Charlie just then," Joey said angrily. "I mean, how dare you say those things about her? She loves you so much. She'd do anything for you. And you talk about her behind her back like she's some kind of irritation."

Ruby looked at the shoes, feeling a little bit ashamed.

"And secondly... sneaking out? What were you thinking?"

"I'm sixteen, Joey. If I want to sleep at my boyfriend's house then I'm entitled."

"Actually, you're not," Joey said. "Because at sixteen years old, even if you think you're a big, grown up girl, you're still a kid. And you listen to what your mother tells you."

Ruby glared at her.

"Like you did what your parents told you to do when you were my age," she sulked.

"My parents were dead by the time I was your age," Joey said. "I had to fend for myself and deal with a brother who treated me like shit."

"Well, then!" Ruby said triumphantly.

"Charlie treats you like the most important person in the world," Joey argued. "Because to her, that's exactly what you are. And you need to grow up ands start appreciating her."

Ruby sighed heavily and apologised. She offered her saddest expression and asked if she was going to tell Charlie what had happened.

* * *

"Hey, that's an interesting toy you've got there," Angelo said.

The child didn't speak much English. He didn't speak anything at all really. But through stilted conversation attempts from Charlie, Martha and Angelo, they had established that his name was Bambang. He couldn't tell them where he had come from but Angelo secretly suspected Indonesia. He was certain that he was Clint Eastwood's son. And if Bambang was in town then he was sure his father would be close by. And there was no way that any of this was a coincidence. There was a connection between the little boy and the human trafficking ring. And that meant that there was a link between him and Hugo.

"Can I take a look?"

Bambang looked uncertainly at him and hung onto the bear. Angelo tried to take it from him. He began to protest.

"Leave it alone," Martha snapped, feeling protective of the boy.

"It's evidence," Angelo said.

"And what crime do you think a _child _has committed?" Martha asked, glaring at him.

Charlie and Bambang watched like it was a tennis match.

"We need to find out where he's come from," Angelo pointed out. "We need to get him back to his family."

"And stealing his teddy bear will help how?" Martha asked.

Angelo ignored her and snatched the bear from Bambang who promptly burst into tears.

"Hey!" Martha protested.

"Angelo!" Charlie said.

"Give me a minute," Angelo instructed them, leaving the room with the bear.

* * *

"Do you really need to ask such a ridiculous question?" Joey asked.

Ruby sighed and sank down onto the floor. Joey sat beside her, resting her hands on her knees.

"I thought things were getting better, Ruby," she said.

"They are," Ruby replied. "They were."

"What's changed?"

Ruby gave her a look of contempt.

"I don't know if you noticed but just as things with Charlie started to settle, I got diagnosed with diabetes," she snapped.

"And that's Charlie's fault how?" Joey asked.

"Well, they said it could have been a genetic thing," Ruby said sourly.

She laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

"What's the real problem here, Rubes?" Joey asked. "Because we can't help you if you don't work with us."

Ruby leant her head against the wall and looked up towards the sky. Aden appeared, looking confused. Joey sent him in Geoff's direction and said she'd catch up with them later. He nodded and left. Joey returned her attention to Ruby as she explained that she was feeling stifled by Charlie and out of control of her own life.

"She's just trying to do her best for you, Ruby," Joey said gently. "This whole thing – the truth about your conception, the diabetes thing – it's all frightening for her too. When she told you the truth, she had to relive the whole event. It broke her. And it was just hellish moment after hellish moment after that. And I swear, when we found you unconscious last week..."

She shook her head with the memories.

"I've never seen Charlie like that before," she said. "She looked as if, had you died, she would actually died too. Right there and then. She loves you so much. She needs you. You might have spent sixteen years loving her as a sister but regardless of what you knew her as, for sixteen years, she's still been your Mum. And she's loved you as such. So rather than bitching about her and disobeying the rules, why don't you just cut her some slack?"

Ruby nodded. It was strange really. When she'd first met Joey, she'd been so shy. She'd never thought that her mother's girlfriend would be so strong and capable. She'd never struck her as a force to be reckoned with. But when it came to protecting the people she loved, she was certainly that.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said.

She looked a little sheepish.

"Are you sure there's no chance you won't tell Charlie what happened?"

"I can't keep secrets from her, Ruby," Joey said. "She's my partner. I love her and I'm not going to lie. I won't share the things you said because I don't think it would serve any purpose. All that would do is upset her. And she doesn't need that. But she does need to know that you stayed the night with Geoff at the weekend. And you _cannot _do it again without permission."

* * *

Charlie excused herself from the interview room and left Martha consoling Bambang about the loss of his toy. She followed Angelo to his desk, demanding to know what he thought he was playing at.

"There is no way that this kid isn't connected to the case," Angelo said, turning the bear over in his hands.

"And how is stealing a child's toy going to help things?" Charlie asked.

"Because... Look!"

He'd torn the back of the bear. Inside it was a folded piece of paper. On that, were written a series of numbers. He waved it triumphantly at her.

"Doesn't prove anything," Charlie told him, totally unmoved.

Angelo took the message and closed the toy up as best he could.

"Charlie, this is progress," he insisted.

She remained unconvinced.

"We can use this kid to get to Hugo," Angelo insisted. "We can bring his world down around him. We can end this thing once and for all."

* * *

_Next time... Hugo reacts badly to Bambang and Charlie reacts badly to Ruby..._


	163. Chapter 163

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Three**

Charlie arrived home late and stressed from work.

"Rough day?" Joey asked worriedly when her partner entered their bedroom.

Charlie flopped dramatically onto the mattress, making Joey and the laundry she had been folding, bounce. She moved to lie beside Charlie, studying her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked tenderly.

"Bad day at work," she said.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Romeo and Xavier found this kid in an abandoned building," Charlie said. "They took him to Martha who brought him to us this morning. The kid's from Indonesia, doesn't speak a word of English and Angelo thinks he's the son of that guy who called himself Clint Eastwood, the one that he's convinced he heard Hugo intimidating."

She took a breath, keeping her eyes closed and enjoying Joey's close proximity.

"Anyway, Angelo stole the kid's toy and found some sort of code or number or something in it," she continued. "And Social Services have told Martha that if she wants to take care of the kid, Bambang, then she can. She does, so she's taken him home for the next few days while we try and find his family. But in the meantime, Angelo's convinced that he can use him to trap Hugo at last. He thinks that Hugo will flip when he sees Bambang in his house. He thinks it will unnerve him into making a mistake and getting himself caught."

"He's relying on a lot of things out of his control, isn't he?" Joey remarked.

"Tell me about it," Charlie said. "And I feel so guilty."

"What do you feel guilty about?" Joey asked.

"I don't want to use a child. I don't want him to get hurt. It was hard enough seeing all those bodies before but the thought that this human trafficking thing could happen to children... And to know that it probably is. I mean, how big is this thing?" Charlie asked.

She opened her eyes and gazed into Joey's face. They held hands.

"You'll get to the bottom of it," Joey said certainly. "It'll just take a little time. And maybe Angelo's right, a much as it sticks in my throat to say it. Maybe this boy could help. Maybe Hugo will get caught out."

"What about Martha though?" Charlie asked.

Joey looked confused. Charlie sighed and closed her eyes again.

"She had cancer last year. Then she lost her husband. Because Angelo shot him, accidentally or not. And now she's found love again with Hugo and he could be evil," she said unhappily. "And Angelo and I could have been aware of it and working on the case for goodness knows how long and she would have been oblivious. I feel like I'm betraying her."

She managed a smile when Joey kissed her ever so gently on the lips. She reached up to keep her there when Joey moved to pull away.

"You're not doing anything wrong," Joey said when they parted ever so slightly. "When this whole thing with Hugo comes out... if he's guilty... it's going to hurt like hell. But she's better off knowing than not knowing. You're doing a good thing here."

Charlie sighed, hoping Joey was right.

* * *

"Who's this?" Hugo asked, freezing as soon as he walked through the door and saw a far too familiar child sitting on the floor in the lounge, clutching a cuddly toy.

Martha looked up from where she was sitting with him, having, despite the language barrier, managed to start communicating with him properly.

"This is Bambang," Martha said, standing up and taking the little boy's hand. "Bambang, this is Hugo."

Bambang looked at him but didn't say anything. Hugo was relieved. They'd met once before but it didn't seem like the kid recognised him.

"Well, hello Bambang," he said cheerfully.

Then he took Martha to one side. She left the boy playing on the floor and followed Hugo towards the kitchen.

"Where did he come from?" Hugo asked.

"Indonesia, apparently," Martha replied.

Hugo looked immediately exasperated. Martha apologised and explained the story.

"Well, why isn't he with Social Services?" Hugo asked when she was finished.

"They said we could look after him."

"And why would we want to do that?"

"Because he knows me."

"How?"

"He spent the night here when you were doing your dive. He's very frightened and alone, Hugo. But he trusts me and I want to look after him."

"But..."

"Please don't make a fuss," Martha begged. "Let me take care of him."

Without another word, she returned to Bambang in the lounge.

* * *

"Sweetheart," Joey said gently. "I'm really sorry but I'm going to make your day worse."

Charlie's eyes flashed opened and she immediately had a look of panic on her face.

"What did I do?" she asked worriedly.

Joey just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Don't be silly!" Joey chuckled. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. Joey remained concerned that Charlie's automatic assumption had been that she had done something wrong. Deciding to tackle that later, she revealed that Ruby was the problem. Charlie sat up quickly, even more worried.

"She's okay," Joey said. "But I discovered today that she sneaked out to spend the night with Geoff while we were away."

"What?" Charlie screeched. "She slept with him?"

"I don't think it was sexual," Joey said quickly. "But she did admit to staying the night. And I thought you should know."

"Too right, I should know," Charlie said. "Where is she?"

Ignoring Joey's protestations, Charlie jumped off the bed and charged out of the bedroom, hollering Ruby's name. Joey followed her into the lounge and Ruby appeared a little sheepishly a few moments later.

"Joey told you then?" the teenager said.

"Of course she told me," Charlie said. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend!"

"You can spend as much time with Geoff as you like," Charlie said. "But you part at ten o'clock at the latest. That's the rule! That's always been the rule! It was the rule with Xavier and it's the same with Geoff."

"Well, it's a stupid rule!" Ruby screeched. "And it's not your place to tell me what to do anyway!"

"It's exactly my place!" Charlie insisted. "I'm your mother!"

"When it suits you!" Ruby argued.

Joey cringed and sat down, watching the girls yell uncontrollably.

"I have always done my best for you..." Charlie told her daughter.

"Well your best isn't good enough, Charlie! You abandoned me as a baby and you can't just swoop in now and play the bossy, controlling parent!"

"It's not like I turfed you out!" Charlie said. "I've always been in your life. I've always..."

"You've been my sister," Ruby said. "And that's how it should have stayed. I hate that you're my Mum. I want you to be my sister and nothing else!"

"Well, you don't get a choice, I'm afraid," Charlie said bitterly, trying not to cry.

"Believe me, I wish I did," Ruby snapped.

She stormed out of the house. Charlie collapsed into Joey's arms, cursing herself for charging in and making a mess of everything all over again.

* * *

_Next time... while Geoff comforts Ruby, Joey comforts Charlie and eventually, mother and daughter agree to talk things through..._


	164. Chapter 164

_Dedicated to Movie249. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Four**

Charlie and Joey were on the sofa with hot drinks. Charlie was still tearful and Joey was doing her best to console her. She could kick Ruby for ignoring what they'd spoken about earlier in the day. She'd really believe for a moment there that Charlie and Ruby would have some kind of breakthrough and things would be okay.

"I should never have told her the truth," Charlie sobbed. "She was better off not knowing where she came from. I was a shit sister and I'm an even worse mother."

Joey put an arm around her, holding her close.

"You were a wonderful sister and you're an amazing mother," she said firmly.

"Try telling Ruby that!" Charlie said sadly.

"She'll come round."

"When?" Charlie asked desperately. "I love her so much. I miss her. How am I meant to fix this?"

She clung on tightly to her partner, relying on her for every kind of support.

"The two of you need to sit down and talk properly," Joey said.

"But every time I try, I get it wrong," Charlie replied. "I shouldn't have yelled at her. I'm practically inviting all the hostility."

"No, you're not," Joey said. "Forgive me for criticising your daughter but she's developed an attitude problem in recent months..."

"But that attitude is my fault," Charlie said.

"It's not," Joey insisted. "I know a lot of bad things have happened and we've all been hurt by it but at the end of the day, we all have to take responsibility for ourselves and our actions."

"I'm trying to!" Charlie said desperately.

"I'm talking about Ruby," Joey said gently.

"She hates me, Joey," Charlie sighed.

"She loves you," Joey said. "Her whole life is shaken up right now and she's testing the boundaries. I guarantee that she'll be back here within the hour, ready to make up."

"I hope you're right," Charlie said, her voice void of enthusiasm.

* * *

"Hey, Rubes!" Geoff greeted happily when his girlfriend knocked frantically at the door.

His face fell when he saw how upset she was.

"Things didn't go well with Charlie and Joey, I take it?" he said, welcoming her inside.

Ruby shook her head and admitted that she felt very guilty.

"Tell me what happened," he suggested.

* * *

Joey had enticed Charlie back to their room on the promise of a nice de-stressing massage. And it was shaping up to be wonderful. Charlie lay face down on the bed, naked from the waist up and thoroughly enjoyed Joey's hands running all over her.

"You always know the perfect way to make me feel better," she mumbled into the pillow.

Joey smiled from where she was straddling her partner's hips, trying to keep 'professional' and not get carried away with how gorgeous Charlie was, even when she could only see her bare back.

"I try," she said.

"You succeed," Charlie confirmed.

Joey kept her hands moving, hoping that Charlie was enjoying receiving the massage as much as Joey was enjoying giving it. Charlie's moan confirmed that she was.

"Do you really think Ruby and I will work things out?"

"I'm absolutely certain," Joey said without hesitation. "Ruby's going through a lot right now. She's acting out and testing the boundaries. But I know she loves you. She's told me that she loves you. Things will get back to normal soon. I know they will."

Charlie smiled and thanked her for her support through everything as usual.

"Besides," Joey said, running her hands over Charlie's back. "Who wouldn't love you?"

Unable to resist any longer, she leant forward and placed a delicate kiss on the middle of Charlie's back. Once she'd started, she couldn't stop. Charlie moaned a little louder as Joey's lips wound their way up to her shoulder and then onto her neck. Wriggling, Charlie turned over. Joey gazed longingly at her breasts, looking so pert and delicious. She reached down with her hands and began to tease them gently, gazing into Charlie's eyes. Keeping her hands on Charlie's warm body, Joey leant down again and kissed her mouth.

* * *

Geoff walked Ruby home and offered to go in with her. She thanked him but declined, knowing she had to sort things out with Charlie once and for all. And she had to have the courage to do it herself. Joey words from lunchtime echoed in her mind and she knew her step-mother was right. Kissing Geoff goodbye, she braced herself and pushed open the door.

"Charlie?" she called. "Joey?"

* * *

In their bedroom, the lovers paused. Half undressed, Joey looked at her watch.

"I didn't mean for her to be _that _punctual!" she remarked.

Charlie giggled and the two of them began to get dressed. They headed out to the lounge where Ruby was waiting for them. The teenager resisted the urge to comment on the fact that Charlie's work shirt was done up wrong. Instead, she sat down and said she had come home to apologise.

"Do you want me to leave you to it?" Joey asked.

"No!" they both said.

Charlie and Ruby both laughed at how startled Joey looked.

"The three of us are family, aren't we?" Ruby ventured. "We should work all this out together."

Joey nodded. Charlie took her hand and they all sat down together, bracing themselves for yet another discussion about the fragile state of their family.

"I'm sorry that I broke the rules and that I stayed out with Geoff over the weekend," Ruby said. "I shouldn't have."

"Why did you?" Charlie asked quietly.

"I just... wanted to," Ruby said. "I'm sorry."

Charlie sighed heavily.

"I know things are just settling down with us," she said. "But I really need you to work with me, Rubes. Like it or not, you are my daughter. And quite frankly, even if we really were just sisters, I'd be saying the same thing. You're sixteen and you're not old enough to be spending the night with your boyfriend."

"I love him," Ruby said.

"I'm sure you do," Charlie said, although she personally thought it was all a bit quick. "And I don't have any control over what you do with him."

She pulled a face at the thought but shook it away.

"But I can ask that you are at home, safely, inside this house every night," Charlie told her. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be wandering around at night?"

"It's Summer Bay!" Ruby exclaimed.

"What, you think nothing happens here?" Charlie asked, trying not to sound exasperated. "Maybe I should take you to work with me one of these days and let you know exactly what kind of things and people can hurt you – no matter what town you live in."

Ruby remained silent.

"We need to know where you are, Rubes," Joey added. "You can't just wander off and not tell people where you're going. You're not an adult yet."

Ruby nodded unhappily.

"We give you enough freedom, don't we?" Charlie asked. "Surely you don't need to demand more?"

"I've said I'm sorry," Ruby said. "Can we just forget about that now?"

"Okay," Charlie said. "Yes, we can."

"And I guess item two on the agenda is the stuff I said to you," Ruby said.

Charlie nodded.

"I'm really sorry about that."

She glanced at Joey, both of them remembering their conversation.

"I didn't mean it. I don't hate that you're my Mum. It's all still confusing and everything but you were always the best sister in the world. And so I hope that once we get our heads around everything, I'll be able to think of you as the best Mum in the world too. I know you're capable of it."

Charlie struggled not to cry. She pulled Ruby into a hug instead.

"I will always do my best to try to be a good mother to you," she managed.

Ruby nodded and stood up, saying she wanted to have a nice, hot bath in order to unwind from such a difficult day. On the way out, she paused and turned back to them.

"And just in case you were panicking, we only cuddled," she said. "I haven't had sex with Geoff."

"Good," Charlie said. "Thanks for reassuring me."

"You two on the other hand..." the teenager remarked, "were clearly busy while I was gone!"

Amused at Charlie and Joey's startled expressions, she headed off upstairs.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie tries to help Miles, Hugo doesn't want to look after Bambang and Angelo loses his temper..._


	165. Chapter 165

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Five**

The following morning, on her way to work, Charlie ran into Miles sitting alone in the Diner looking lost. Feeling compassionate, and having heard a while ago about the miscarriage, she came to sit beside him.

"Anything I can do?" she asked.

He glanced up at her, looking bereft.

"I'm not sure there's anything anyone can do," he said sadly.

She reached out and touched his hand.

"I was really sorry to hear about what happened," she said. "Joey and I both were."

"Thanks," he said.

"How's Kirsty doing?"

"She's not," Miles admitted. "It's like she's completely shut down. She won't even look at me, let alone talk to me."

Charlie put her coffee down.

"I wouldn't take it personally," she said.

Miles looked tearful, wondering how he couldn't.

"Sometimes... sometimes you need to talk to someone who isn't so involved," Charlie ventured. "I know it's not the same. I mean, well, really, it's the opposite. But when I'd given birth to Ruby... you know, in the circumstances..."

She looked down. Miles nodded, willing to hear anything his friend had to say.

"My parents were great," Charlie explained. "They were willing to do whatever it took to make things better for me. But it wasn't enough. I went away to stay with my aunt in order to get my head together. It was too late for me by then but... it helped."

Miles nodded thoughtfully.

"I think you might have just given me an idea," he said.

"Really?" Charlie said, startled.

Miles nodded, stood, kissed the top of her head and dashed out of the restaurant.

* * *

At lunch time, Joey headed off the trawler. The plan had been to meet Charlie for lunch on the beach but her girlfriend had called to say that she was caught up with work and couldn't make it. Disappointed but understanding, Joey headed down to the beach with her sandwiches and sat, gazing out at the sea that she couldn't get enough of.

"Hey, Joey!" Martha greeted cheerfully.

"Hey!" Joey said, inviting her and the little boy she assumed with Bambang to join her.

Martha made introductions and the boy managed a smile at the stranger but concentrated back on his toy.

"Charlie mentioned there was a new addition to the family," Joey commented.

"Yeah," Martha said, unable to stop smiling. "He's lovely. Hugo's not so keen but..."

Thoughts of everything Charlie had said about Hugo unnerved Joey for a moment but she kept a smile on her face.

"He doesn't want the responsibility or...?"

"I don't know exactly what his problem is," Martha sighed. "I love having Bambang around. He's brought a lot of joy to my life already."

She continued to look deliriously happy. Joey giggled. It was infectious. Bambang looked at them both curiously.

"I'm glad you're feeling happy," Joey said. "You deserve it. I mean, I know I haven't really known you that long but..."

They smiled at each other.

"Do you ever see yourself having kids?" Martha asked. "I mean, I know Bambang isn't mine but Jack and I always planned that after the cancer was over with, we would."

"I don't know," Joey said. "I mean, technically I'm a step-mum to a teenager already but..."

Martha nodded.

"Are things more settled between Charlie and Ruby?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're getting there," Joey said. "I think they made a breakthrough last night. As for kids of our own... who knows? I think Charlie would like the opportunity to be a Mum again. You know, properly, from the start this time. But I'd be nervous of raising a child... you know, with two Mums and everything."

Martha nodded.

"Well, the world is moving on," she said. "So, maybe it would be okay."

"Maybe," Joey agreed.

They caught Bambang looking longingly at Joey's sandwich.

"Do you want half?" Joey offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Martha said but Bambang's eyes had already lit up.

Joey happily handed it over.

* * *

"Can you work late tonight?" Angelo asked.

"Angelo, I've just worked through lunch," Charlie said.

"I'll get you some take out," he offered.

He was certain that things were hotting up on the human trafficking ring and he was determined to get the bottom of it sooner rather than later.

"Why exactly do you need me?" Charlie wanted to know.

She didn't want to give up her evening unless she had to.

"I think it's time to start watching the house," Angelo said.

"Hugo's house?" Charlie asked, already not liking the idea.

The more involved she got with this thing, the more she wanted to back out.

"Yeah," Angelo said.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I was meant to be..."

"Making plans with Joey?" Angelo asked sourly.

"Yes, actually," Charlie said with a hint of irritation. "Do you have a problem with that? I already had to cancel lunch with her."

Angelo held up his hands defensively and apologised.

"I just thought you cared about this case as much as I did," he said.

She glared at his retreating back, knowing full well that he was trying to guilt trip her.

* * *

Joey had finished work for the day and was glad to get home and into the shower. She loved her job but the days were long and physically gruelling. Plus, she wasn't sure she ever got the fish stink out of her clothes and hair. Stripping off, she stepped beneath the spray and began to wash the day from her, looking forward to a relaxing evening.

* * *

Hugo stood in the doorway looking unhappy as Martha and Bambang, unaware of his presence, played at the kitchen table. Finally, he cleared his throat. Martha looked up and smiled, eager to get Hugo to spend with their new charge. But it was clear from his face that he didn't want to.

"I spoke to social services today," he ventured, moving closer.

Martha stood up, taking his elbow and moving further away from Bambang.

"And?"

"And they agreed that he'd be better off with an Indonesian family," Hugo said.

"He's fine here!" Martha protested.

"I know," Hugo said. "You're great with him. But we don't know how long he'll need support, Martha. He needs someone who can speak his language and understand his culture."

"Gee, it's a shame nobody in this household spent years in Indonesia then!" Martha remarked.

"It's not the same and you know it," Hugo said evenly. "I'm sorry. I know you care about him but I really think we're doing him a disservice by trying to keep him for ourselves."

* * *

Charlie reluctantly phoned Joey. She picked up on the fourth ring and sounded cheerful.

"Hey, sweetheart," her girlfriend greeted. "How's your day going? Will you be home soon?"

"Uh..." Charlie said awkwardly.

"I'll take that as a no," Joey frowned.

Charlie apologised and said she hoped not to be back too late.

"Have you even had a break today?" Joey asked.

"Not exactly," Charlie sighed. "I'm really sorry, Joey."

"It's okay," Joey said.

She let her towel drop and lay back dramatically on the mattress.

"Are you at home?" Charlie asked. "Can you make other plans with Aden or something?"

"Yeah, I'm home," Joey said. "I just had a shower."

"How just?" Charlie asked with a teasing tone.

Joey giggled.

"Very just," she said. "I'm between towel and clothes."

Smirking, Charlie kicked her office door closed in order to get some more details.

* * *

Martha appeared unhappily in the police station with Bambang. She looked at Angelo and then turned her attention to Watson, awkwardly explaining that she had arranged to meet Social Services in order to hand Bambang into official foster care.

"Oh, that's such a shame," Watson said sadly. "I thought you guys were getting on well."

"We are," Martha said, hugging the little boy close. "But Hugo thinks that he's better off with a different family. And as much as I love him already, I think Bambang is better off with a family who can understand him better than I can."

"Are you sure?" Angelo asked, stepping up behind her.

She turned and glared at the man who had killed her husband.

"This has got nothing to do with you," she snapped.

"Do you want to speak to Charlie?" Watson asked.

Martha nodded. Angelo headed towards her office.

* * *

"You know, you could just stay naked and wait for me in bed until I get home," Charlie suggested.

She grinned as Joey giggled on the other end of the phone.

"You could even text me pictures if you..."

She broke off and blushed when the door opened and Angelo stood there, unsure of what he may or may not have heard.

"Don't you knock?" she screeched.

"Sorry," Angelo said. "I didn't realise you were making such a _private _phone call."

Charlie turned back to her call and told Joey that she had to go. Wishing her love, she hung up and asked Angelo what he wanted.

"Martha's here," he said. "She's giving Bambang up."

Charlie hurried out of her office.

* * *

Two hours later, Martha had left in tears and Bambang had been handed over to Social Services with quite the protest. Angelo was in a foul mood and so was Charlie. Sitting back at her desk, not relishing the idea of having to spend much of the rest of the evening with her colleague, she closed her eyes. Her phone beeped to say she had a text message.

"Tease," she said with a grin.

Joey had sent a photo of herself which clearly indicated that she was naked but didn't actually reveal anything naughty. After gazing at the photo for a while, she stood and headed out into the reception area of the police station. Angelo was typing furiously on his computer.

"I really don't think I can do tonight," she said.

Angelo looked set to argue.

"But..." he started.

Sighing heavily, he stood up.

"You know what? Fuck it. Fuck all of this."

He stormed out. Charlie hurried into her office in order to head home, hoping that Joey was still in a state of undress.

* * *

_Next time... Romeo has an emergency, Aden falls out with Liam again and Joey gets on the wrong side of John..._


	166. Chapter 166

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Six**

"If that's Angelo I'm going to fucking kill him," Joey warned grumpily.

It was the middle of the night and she and Charlie were being rudely awakened by a mobile phone ringing. Confused and sleepy, Charlie sat up and fumbled around for her phone.

"Jo, it's you ringing," she mumbled when she realised.

"I'm not ringing you!" Joey protested, still huddled under the duvet. "I'm asleep!"

"No, sweetheart," Charlie said, feeling a little clearer. "Your phone. It's your phone that's ringing."

More confused than ever, Joey managed to sit up. She reached for her phone just as it rang off.

"It was Aden," she said.

Before Charlie could reply, the phone was ringing again.

"This had better be good," Joey squeaked.

She yawned as Aden told her he needed help. Finally, she woke up properly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Aden, are you okay?"

"I didn't know who to call," Aden said desperately. "Romeo's sick. I don't know what's wrong with him. And fucking Liam has fucking fucked off!"

"Liam? Romeo?" Joey said. "What are you talking about?"

"Can you come and help me get Romeo to the hospital?" Aden asked, frustrated by his friend's lack of comprehension.

Deciding not to ask any more questions, Joey agreed and hung up.

"What's happened?" Charlie asked worriedly.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie, Joey and Aden were waiting in the hospital for news on Romeo. Nobody was quite clear on the details but it looked as if the teenager had taken something at a party he and Xavier had been holding at Liam's house.

"I really need to call this in," Charlie said with her cop hat on.

"Can we wait?" Aden asked.

He didn't care about Liam or if he would get into trouble. Part of him would really quite enjoy it if he was being honest with himself. But he didn't know the role that Romeo had had to play in the evening's events and didn't want to get him into trouble.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"We need to hear Romeo's side of things," Aden said. "I still have no idea what happened."

Charlie was about to insist but Joey silently begged her not to. Relenting, she decided to get up and get everyone a coffee.

* * *

It was late or early, depending on how you looked at it when Charlie and Joey finally dropped Aden back at home.

"No point going back to bed," Joey sighed, immediately beginning to make them both a strong coffee.

They both had to be up in an hour anyway. It turned out that Romeo's drink had been spiked. In a panic, he had called Nicole but due to her Liam related distraction from her exams, Aden had taken it upon himself to confiscate her phone. When he'd answered, Romeo had been in a state and by the time he had charged over, the party had mostly cleared and Liam was frantic. He and Aden had argued about calling an ambulance and when the apparently reformed rock star had realised that Aden was calling Joey, whose girlfriend was a police officer, he'd panicked and run.

"It's going to be a long day," Charlie agreed, sinking down at the kitchen table and rubbing her temples.

"Are you going to investigate officially?" Joey asked, coming to sit beside her with their drinks.

"I have to," Charlie said. "I have an obligation. If there's someone out there spiking people's drinks with illegal substances then we have to find out who they are. It's dangerous. Goodness knows what it could lead to."

She and Joey swallowed uncomfortably. They were both painfully aware of the violence people were capable of inflicting on each other.

"I hope you catch them quickly," she said.

"Me too," Charlie agreed.

* * *

Aden showed up to see Nicole before he started work that morning. Urgently, he pulled her to one side in order to tell her what had happened the night before.

"What are you saying?" Nicole asked. "Who do you think is responsible?"

"I think it's kind of obvious, don't you?"

Nicole stared at him and then shook her head, denying that Liam would have anything to do with something like that.

"Yeah, because he'd never touch drugs, would he?" Aden challenged.

"He'd never push them on someone!" Nicole insisted.

"He did with Belle!"

"He offered them to her at that concert and she willingly accepted," Nicole snapped.

They immediately launched into an argument.

* * *

Charlie headed to the hospital before she went to the police station. Romeo had been put on a drip overnight and when she entered his hospital room, he looked pale and unwell.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Pretty rough," he admitted. "Am I in trouble?"

"Did you do anything wrong?"

"Xavier and I held a party," Romeo remembered, although not everything was clear. "Liam was out of town so we... We shouldn't have."

Charlie pulled up a chair.

"So, Liam wasn't actually there?" she asked.

Romeo shook his head.

"And you maintain that you didn't take anything yourself? No pills or anything like that?"

"No!" Romeo said quickly. "I'd never do something like that. I don't even drink. I hate being out of control and..."

He started sweating and panicking. Charlie put a gentle hand on his arm to calm him.

"It's okay," she said softly. "You're not in trouble. I believe you."

He nodded uncertainly.

"When can I go home?" he asked.

"I'll go and check," Charlie promised, leaving the room.

* * *

"Aden!" Joey snapped when her colleague kicked the side of the trawler so hard that she wasn't sure if he was going to break the boat or his foot. "Calm down, would you?"

"Sorry," Aden mumbled. "I just... I hate that guy! And I hate Nicole for dating him and thinking his can do no wrong!"

Geoff watched uncertainly, opting to hang back as Joey just about managed to calm him down. She gently reminded him of what Charlie had said earlier in the day on the phone. Romeo was shaken but fine and he maintained that Liam wasn't responsible. He hadn't even known that he and Xavier were planning the party.

"He still bailed on us, Jo," Aden said. "He saw the state that Romeo was in and he just left me to handle it. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you hadn't picked up the phone."

"Liam handled it badly," Joey said. "And Charlie will be having words with him, I can assure you."

Aden nodded, apologised and finally began to get on with his work.

* * *

Charlie left Romeo at home and unhappily agreed to let him handle Miles and Kirsty and not interfere. Normally, she would have refused but while things so stressful in the house already, she didn't want to make things worse. It appeared that after her chat with Miles the previous day, he had called Kirsty's mother and she had come to stay and help look after her daughter. Everyone was hopeful that things would soon get better and Charlie understood that Romeo didn't want to rock the boat. Getting back into her car, she drove over to the house to see Liam and find out what on earth he thought he was doing by leaving Romeo to suffer the previous night.

* * *

At lunch time, Joey was heading to the Diner, eager to meet Charlie. Aden had being doing her head in for most of the morning and Geoff had, as ever, scampered off eagerly to see Ruby. She paused when she saw Romeo talking to John and the conversation didn't look like a pleasant one. She stepped a little bit closer, not sure whether to interfere or not.

"I don't care what kind of excuses you can come up with!" John snapped. "You're fired."

"But I was sick!" Romeo protested, looking heartbroken.

"Well now you've got all the time in the world to be as ill as you like, don't you?"

Joey charged up without thinking.

"You can't just fire him," she said.

John glared at her.

"What the hell has this got to do with you?" he demanded. "Stop interfering!"

"I will not stop interfering when I'm seeing someone being treated so badly!" Joey argued.

"Joey, don't worry..." Romeo tried, seeming utterly deflated.

"No, this isn't fair," Joey said, feeling strangely protective of someone she hardly even knew. "He was in the hospital all of last night. He was..."

"I had a stomach bug," Romeo said quickly.

Joey narrowed her eyes, caught a little off guard.

"A stomach bug that hospitalised you last night and you're okay this morning?" John challenged.

"They treated me for it!" Romeo insisted.

"You don't look sick to me," John insisted. "And I'm not changing my mind about firing you."

He turned to Joey.

"And as for you, I don't need some lower class lesbian trying to tell me what to do!"

Joey glared at him. John leaned in a little closer.

"And don't think I've forgotten about my earlier threat."

He stormed away, unaware the Gina, the woman he had tentatively been dating, had seen him. Romeo sighed heavily. Joey took his arm and led him into the Diner, wanting to sit him down and treat him to lunch in order to make sure that he was okay.

* * *

Charlie arrived for lunch five minutes late and full of apologies. She kissed Joey's cheek and sat down, surprised but not unhappy to see Romeo with her.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, just great," Romeo sighed. "I just lost my job thanks to last night."

He growled in frustration.

"I never should have had that damn party!"

"Well, no," Joey agreed. "That was a dumb idea. But I'm sure most people would do the same thing at your age."

She grinned. Romeo smiled back.

"Why did you lose your job?" Charlie asked.

"I was late for work," Romeo explained. "I didn't even think about calling in. And I..."

"John Palmer is a very bad man," Joey interrupted.

Charlie found her pout endearing.

"What was he saying you about an earlier threat or something?" Romeo asked.

Immediately he panicked that he was revealing information that Charlie might not know.

"Has he started again?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded. She dreaded to think how long she, Aden and Geoff might have left on their precious trawler. Charlie reached out and held her hand, lifting it gently to her lips. Romeo tried not to watch. The idea of two attractive women being together was definitely not abhorrent to him. And he definitely thought Charlie and Joey were gorgeous. Suddenly remembering the day he'd first rocked up in town and hit on Joey, he apologised. They both looked confused.

"I didn't behave very well when I first met you guys," he said.

"Oh, don't be silly," Joey said dismissively. "It was funny."

"Charlie wasn't quite as amused!" he remarked with a smirk.

Charlie chuckled.

"Sorry for hitting on your girlfriend," he said sincerely.

"It's perfectly fine," Charlie assured him. "To be honest, I don't know how a single day passes without someone hitting on Joey. She's just that incredible."

Joey blushed and smiled. Charlie kissed her cheek and then picked up her menu so that they could order their food.

* * *

_Next time... Joey bonds with Romeo while Charlie and Angelo make progress on their case..._


	167. Chapter 167

_I have SUCH a backlog of chapters for this story. I'm writing chapters based around March 2010 in the show and right now, we're only in November 2009 so I thought I would start posting this each day as an extra so we can move on a bit quicker! I hope you're continuing to enjoy this fic. I have a lot planned for it! I've just got to the chapter where Charlie and Joey are celebrating their first anniversary and hopefully there are a lot of fun chapters on the way. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Seven**

"Okay, I've got to get back to work," Charlie said, once she'd paid for their lunches.

She stood and kissed Joey goodbye, waving at Romeo and heading back out of the Diner.

"I should head back too," Joey said.

"You don't happen to need an extra pair of hands, do you?" Romeo asked. "For free?"

He had nothing else to do and he felt grateful to Joey for her help.

"Sure!" Joey said. "If you really want to?"

Romeo nodded and they headed out and into the fresh air again.

"I should warn you that I have no idea how to do anything on a boat!" Romeo added.

Joey chuckled and said she'd be happy to show him the ropes. She then proceeded to explain that boats were the best things in the whole wide world – minus the wonder of Charlie Buckton. Romeo chuckled as they walked side by side down to the docks.

"It's nice that you're in love like that," he said, thinking wistfully of Annie.

They exchanged the odd email but he had the sinking feeling that she had left him behind now. He wondered if she would ever come home and if they would ever have their chance to be happy.

"I'm pretty lucky," Joey said. "I never thought something like that would ever happen to me."

"How did you and Charlie meet?"

Joey hesitated for a moment.

"I was having a bad time," she finally said. "I was assaulted and Charlie helped me press charges. She was really sweet to me and we became friends. And then we just fell in love."

"That's sweet," he said. "Minus the assault. I hope whoever it was is behind bars now."

"He is," Joey assured him. "And he'll be there for a long time."

"Romeo!" a voice called from behind them.

He and Joey turned to see John Palmer standing there. He approached grumpily.

"Yes?" Romeo said sourly.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you," John said. "And if you want it, you can have your job back."

Romeo shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Thanks," he said. "But I'm not sure I want your job back."

"Don't go wasting an opportunity because of your pride," John told him. "It won't do you any good."

"I shouldn't find it hard to get a new job," Romeo said.

"A high school drop out with no qualifications? I don't think so."

Romeo frowned. Perhaps he had a point.

"Listen, if you want the job, show up on time for work tomorrow. If not then it's your loss."

He turned away.

"What about Joey?" Romeo called after him.

"What about her?" John asked, turning back.

"You were rude to her too. You should apologise."

John sneered. Joey mumbled that it didn't matter.

"It does," Romeo insisted.

"Then I'm sorry for my rudeness, Joey. There's nothing wrong with your roots or your sexuality," John said curtly.

He walked away. Joey and Romeo headed back towards the trawler, musing over his sincerity.

* * *

"Angelo," Charlie said urgently, waving her colleague into her office.

He stood and followed her, shutting the door behind him.

"No naughty phone calls today?" he remarked.

Charlie ignored him and pushed a piece of paper towards him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The organisation who hired the sunken boat was called Best Fruit Imports," Charlie said. "I just got the details faxed through."

"Best Fruit Imports?"

"Does that mean anything to you?" Charlie asked, curious about the way Angelo seemed to be trying to recall something.

He rubbed his temples and looked a little constipated.

"Angelo?"

"Hugo Austin's boatshed!" the Constable suddenly exclaimed.

Charlie looked at him quizzically.

"When his boatshed got busted and that guy attacked him and Xavier," Angelo said. "I had a nosy around and there was an invoice in there from Best Fruit Imports."

He grinned.

"Charlie, I think we've finally got a tangible link between them."

* * *

"Well, I think you should sit down with Liam and tell him how you feel," Joey said.

She was having quite a nice time with her new friend. In fact, she wished she could offer him a job on the trawler full time. But unfortunately, she didn't think this was a job she'd be keeping for long. John had made it clear that their days were numbered and she was already devastated.

"Maybe," Romeo said. "I mean, I know it wasn't his fault but..."

"He abandoned you," Aden interjected.

Romeo nodded sadly. He'd thought Liam was his friend.

"I've never even been drunk before," he ventured. "I don't like the idea of getting off my face on substances – legal or otherwise. It freaks me out. I don't want to be out of control. It's scary."

Aden patted him gently on the shoulder, firmly agreeing with Joey that Romeo ought to tell Liam how badly he'd behaved.

* * *

Hugo arrived home after a long and frustrating day. Martha was looking morose in the kitchen. He felt bad but decided to stay strong. Plastering a smile on his face, he approached her with a kiss. She asked about his day.

"It was okay," Hugo lied. "Nothing special."

"Who was that woman I saw you talking to earlier?" she blurted out.

Hugo looked confused, although he knew exactly what she was referring to. He could kick himself for talking to Suzy out in public. It was a stupid thing to do.

"Who?" he said, feigning innocence.

"You were talking very privately to a woman this afternoon," Martha told him.

He looked like he was trying to retrace his steps. She watched him uncertainly. While she had been out for a walk after having lunch with Rachel, she'd seen her boyfriend looking very conspicuous and she didn't like it.

"Oh!" Hugo said. "I had a bit of a spat with a client earlier. I had to cancel her appointment and she was pretty pissed about it. She wanted a refund instead of changing the time. It all got a bit messy."

"Oh," Martha said, relieved.

"Why?" Hugo asked. "What did you think it was?"

"I don't know," Martha said. "I'm probably just feeling paranoid. I'm not in a good place right now."

Hugo sighed and took her hands, knowing that she was referring to the loss of Bambang.

"Listen..."

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought," he said, getting up.

He was surprised to see Charlie and Angelo at the door. They wanted to bring him in for questioning.

* * *

_Next time... Martha changes her mind about Bambang and Charlie and Angelo interview Hugo..._


	168. Chapter 168

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Eight**

Martha sat anxiously in the reception of the police station. Charlie and Angelo were interviewing Hugo and she had no idea why. As each second passed, the more fretful she became.

"Can I get you a cup of tea?" Watson offered, feeling sorry for her.

Martha smiled gratefully and Watson hurried away to fetch her drink.

* * *

Inside the interview room, Angelo was becoming increasingly frustrated but refused to let Charlie take the lead with the questioning.

"Look, how many times have I got to tell you?" Hugo said in exasperation. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The sunken boat's log book was in your boatshed," Angelo repeated. "What was it doing there?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know what's in your own shed, Hugo?" Angelo asked.

"You found it after that guy attacked us," Hugo pointed out. "Maybe he put it there."

"Why would he do that?"

"How the hell would I know?" Hugo asked. "I'm as in the dark as you are, if not more so."

He turned to Charlie, offering his most helpless expression and hoping that she would take pity on him. Suddenly he regretted the time he'd hit on her even more than before. Perhaps if he hadn't tried to take advantage of her then she might help him out a little bit.

"What about Best Fruit Imports?" Angelo asked.

"Best what?" Hugo replied, feigning innocence.

* * *

Joey and Aden sat in Aden's living room in front of a DVD, although they weren't paying as much attention to it as they meant to. They were too busy putting the world to rights instead.

"I wonder how Romeo's feeling," Aden said.

"He seemed okay on the boat today," Joey replied. "Perkier."

"Do you think he'll confront that shitbag?" Aden asked.

Joey laughed, wondering if Aden would ever forgive Liam for the mistakes he'd made.

"I hope so," she said. "He was so frightened by last night. I hope he takes John's job back though."

Aden nodded and then sighed.

"How long do you think we've got left on the trawler?" he asked.

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "And I don't think it would have mattered how we'd voted personally. John's clearly got it in for us. I think our days are most definitely numbered."

* * *

"You don't know how Bambang is, do you?" Martha asked when Watson returned with her tea.

The Senior Constable came and sat beside her.

"We were going to call you, actually," she said.

Martha looked immediately alarmed. Watson awkwardly explained that things weren't working out so well with Bambang's new foster family and Social Services had called them to ask if Martha would be interested in taking him on again.

"I'd love to," Martha said. "But Hugo..."

She trailed off and studied the interview room door, angry with Hugo for how he had behaved recently and for not supporting her over something she clearly cared about. And now he was obviously mixed up in something. She didn't trust Angelo as far as she could throw him but she knew Charlie wouldn't drag Hugo in for questioning unless it was necessary.

"I'd love to," she decided firmly.

* * *

Hugo was irritated and starting to feel a little nervous.

"Look," he said. "I don't know what you think I've done..."

"We're not accusing you of anything," Charlie told him. "We just need to find out how those people died."

"I just found them," Hugo said. "I didn't kill anyone."

"We're not saying you did," Charlie assured him. "This isn't what this is about."

"What is this about then?" Hugo asked, sounding genuinely lost.

"We just need to know how the log book came to be in your possession," Charlie explained. "If you think that guy put it there, can you at least shed any light as to who he is?"

"I've never seen him before," Hugo lied.

"And you've never heard of this company? Best Fruit Imports?"

Hugo shook his head. Charlie glanced at Angelo who was clearly distrustful and unhappy.

"Can I go?" Hugo requested.

* * *

With Charlie, Joey and Leah all out, Ruby had invited Geoff round. She'd even cleared it with Charlie out of respect after their argument.

"How's your blood sugar?" Geoff asked as they made dinner.

"It's fine," Ruby told him.

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you..."

Ruby glared at him sternly enough that he fell silent. Feeling a little guilty, Ruby moved closer to hug him.

"Thank you for caring," she whispered, offering him a kiss.

* * *

Angelo hung back as Charlie showed Hugo and Martha back out of the station. The couple were arguing about Bambang and Charlie was grateful to leave them to it. When they were gone, Angelo approached her.

"What was that about Bambang?" he asked.

"Martha wasn't to foster him again," Charlie explained.

"Yes!" Angelo replied, jubilant.

Watson regarded him with curiosity and then got on with her work. Charlie headed into her office and Angelo followed, immediately asking if she was up for working late again tonight.

"For what purpose?" Charlie asked.

She looked at her watch. Joey had texted to say that she'd be leaving Aden's at ten and wondered if Charlie would be there. It was now nine forty five and Charlie was hoping to pick her up and bring her home.

"I think the time's come to start watching Hugo properly," Angelo said. "I think we should follow him back to the house."

"Again, I say, for what purpose?" Charlie asked, beginning to pack up her desk.

"You could see how on edge he was," Angelo said proudly. "We've rattled him. He's going to be doing everything he can to cover his tracks now. And we need to catch him in the act."

"I agree," Charlie said. "But I think the most he's going to do tonight is try and make things right with Martha. She was clearly pissed off by the whole thing and he's got a lot of questions to answer."

"His work is more important than her," Angelo said.

"I don't think so," Charlie replied.

She stood up to leave. Angelo followed, begging her to hang around.

"I'll see you in the morning," Charlie said firmly, heading out of the station and calling Joey to arrange to pick her up.

Frustrated, Angelo headed back inside.

* * *

_Next time... Suzy tells Martha who she is and Angelo begins to follow Hugo..._


	169. Chapter 169

**Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Nine**

Charlie pulled up outside Aden's house and beeped her horn. A few moments later Joey and Aden appeared. Charlie smiled as she watched Joey hug her friend goodbye and then bound over to the car, hopping into the passenger seat. They kissed by way of greeting and then headed on home together.

* * *

Martha and Hugo arrived home, parking the car outside the house.

"So, they dragged you in for nothing?" Martha asked sceptically.

Hugo sighed and nodded, killing the engine and climbing out of the car.

"It was something about a log book," he said. "I don't know. To be honest, I think Angelo's just got it in for me."

"Well, he has no damn right," Martha said bitterly. "If anyone should have a vendetta against anyone, it should be us against him. He's a bastard."

They both paused when they realised there was someone on their doorstep.

* * *

Angelo sat, irritating Watson as he drummed his fingers on the desk. He opened and closed his file, debating what to do. Charlie's absence was annoying him and he felt critical of her lack of care for the case that was saving his life. All she seemed to want was to spend time with Joey. The Charlie who was obsessed with her job and nothing more – besides Ruby – was gone. Love had changed her and he didn't like it, not if he wasn't the one that was in receipt of all the feelings that he'd never thought she was even capable of expressing. Growling in frustration and grabbing his file, he stood up and stormed out of the police station.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived home and found Ruby and Geoff half asleep on the sofa with their movie still playing. Despite her anxiety over her daughter being in an adult relationship, Charlie couldn't help but smile. The couple really were quite sweet together and she supposed that if Ruby was going to date anyone, she trusted Geoff to be good to her and treat her respectfully.

"Rubes?" she said gently, touching her shoulder.

Ruby woke up with a start. She flushed with embarrassment, as if she had been caught out doing something naughty.

"Hey, Charlie, we were just..."

Geoff bolted awake, confused and guilty.

"It's fine," Charlie said. "Although, it is getting late so maybe it's time to say goodnight?"

The teenagers nodded and Ruby showed Geoff out through the kitchen. Back in the lounge, Joey held Charlie's hand and smiled affectionately at her.

"Did I do well?" Charlie asked, eager for some praise.

"You did very, very well," Joey assured her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh, get a room!" Ruby teased, waltzing back through the door.

* * *

"Finally you're home!" the stranger remarked.

"Who are you?" Martha asked.

Hugo froze. His palms began to sweat as panic took over. He could hardly believe that his secret wife and business partner was really standing there. Suddenly it felt like the world was imploding.

"I'm Suzy," the woman said, extending her hand.

Martha shook it uncertainly, still none the wiser.

"Surely Hugo's mentioned me?" the woman asked. "I'm only his wife!"

* * *

"So, do you think you've made any headway at all?" Joey asked, closing the blinds before she and Charlie began to get changed.

Across the room, Charlie kicked her boots off and removed her hefty belt. She shrugged herself out of her trousers and began to undo her shirt. She turned round to see Joey checking her out. Laughing, she pulled her girlfriend closer and kissed her.

"Do you think when we've been together for like... ten years or something, that you'll still check me out so much?"

"Ten years?" Joey said, feigning horror.

Charlie blanched but Joey laughed. She stroked Charlie's face affectionately.

"I would consider myself very, very lucky if I still got to be with you in ten years time," she said.

They kissed tenderly.

"And for the record, yes, I will definitely be checking you out then," she added.

She reached out and finished undoing Charlie's buttons, slipping her shirt off her shoulders and onto the floor. She gazed appreciatively at Charlie standing in the lamplight in her underwear. She licked her lips and placed a gentle kiss on Charlie's shoulder, a particular spot that she knew her partner enjoyed. She brushed her lips on the parts of Charlie's breasts that showed before reaching round and releasing them from her bra. She lowered her lips and captured each one in turn with her mouth. Charlie closed her eyes, smiling as Joey ran her hands up and down her sides. Joey nudged them gently towards the bed, lying her flat on her back and leaning over her. She trailed kisses over every inch of her skin, enjoying the sound of her moaning. Charlie ran her hands through her girlfriend's hair, pulling her a little bit closer before she moved her hands to begin stripping Joey out of her clothes.

* * *

Angelo sat a short distance away from Martha's house, watching her and Hugo have some kind of dispute with a woman on their porch. It all looked rather animated and he wished that he could hear what they were saying. After a few wild gestures and angry looks from Hugo, the woman turned and left, storming away into the night. Making a note of the time, Angelo continued to watch the house as Hugo chased Martha into the house, seeming to be frantically trying to explain who the woman might be.

* * *

Joey stood and squirmed out of her jeans, hurriedly moving back to lie on top of Charlie. She stroked her breasts and kissed her neck, whispering that she loved her. Their temperatures rose and their breathing became laboured as their passion increased. Neither woman wanted the moment to end. Charlie eased Joey onto her back, kissing her way down her body and settling between her legs. She ran her tongue slowly up each thigh, making Joey groan with expectation before giving her what she so desperately wanted.

* * *

As the night drew on and it became the early hours of the morning, Angelo struggled to keep awake. He swallowed the last dregs of his coffee and wished he'd brought another flask out. Still parked up outside Martha's house, he was frustrated by the lack of movement and wondered if Charlie had been right to bail out after all. Sighing, he was just about to turn away and head back home when the front door opened and Hugo stole into the night. Angelo waited an appropriate amount of time before quietly following in his car to find out exactly where his suspect was headed.

* * *

Charlie and Joey lay in each others' arms, not quite asleep but too tired to really function.

"Okay, so you do think we'll still be as rampant in ten years time?" Charlie giggled, snuggling into Joey's side and kissing her chest gently.

Joey smiled and stroked Charlie's hair.

"I certainly hope so," she said. "And I know nothing could ever make me stop wanting you."

"Really?"

"Honestly, Charlie, it takes every ounce of self control not to leap on you the moment I see you!"

Charlie laughed and pulled Joey closer, assuring herself that practicing self control wasn't necessary as far as she was concerned.

"Somehow I don't think Colleen would appreciate me humping you in the middle of the Diner!" Joey remarked.

"Yeah, okay," Charlie relented. "But when we're here like this..."

She kissed her.

"When we're here like this," Joey replied softly. "I will hold you and never let you go."

* * *

Martha lay alone in bed, painfully aware that while Hugo had thought her safe and sound in the land of dreams, he'd got up, dressed and left the house. She dreaded to think where he was going and who he was planning to see.

* * *

_Next time... Joey inadvertently helps Charlie and Angelo with their investigation, Hugo drowns his sorrows and Watson gets a girlfriend..._


	170. Chapter 170

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy**

Angelo made a beeline for Charlie as soon as she arrived at work the following morning. Watson watched him suspiciously as he followed Charlie into her office and shut the door behind them.

"What?" Charlie asked, a little alarmed by the expression on his face.

"You should have been out with me last night," he said. "I needed you. I mean, what the hell was so damn important that you couldn't focus on work?"

"My relationship," Charlie replied, sitting down at her desk and switching her laptop on.

"Are you um... having problems?" Angelo asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"No," Charlie replied. "There doesn't have to be a problem for me to want to give Joey some attention, Angelo."

The marine area command officer glared and sat down, his eyes boring into Charlie.

"I asked you to help me with this case because I thought you'd be useful," he said. "I thought you'd care and that you'd want to bring them down. But you only care about yourself and Joey."

"And you only care about completing your mission and having everyone call you a hero instead of a killer," Charlie replied sharply.

Angelo's breath caught in his throat for a moment. He wasn't used to Charlie being so harsh with him.

"Sorry," the Senior Constable finally said. "But it's true."

"I care about the people Hugo's hurting," Angelo said. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do," Charlie said. "The image of those people on that boat is still haunting my dreams. But I don't understand why you're attacking me. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Hugo crept out of the house in the middle of the night," Angelo informed her. "He met up with some mystery woman and they had a huge argument."

"So?"

"So, that's progress, isn't it? It has to be connected somehow."

"Do you know who she is?" Charlie asked, sitting back in her chair and finally offering him her full attention.

"No."

"Well, I guess that's the place to start," Charlie said. "Come back to me when you have something."

Realising he had been dismissed, Angelo grumpily got up and stalked out of the office.

* * *

Joey walked to work via the Diner, reminding herself to relish these days at work that could well be numbered. She paused when she saw Martha sitting alone and huddled on the beach. Changing direction, she headed over to see if she was okay. While she didn't really know Martha that well, she felt like they had started to become friends in recent weeks. And Joey very much liked making new friends.

"Are you okay?" she asked, approaching her.

Martha looked up and wiped her eyes. She forced a smile.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Joey offered her a sceptical look and then sat down beside her. Before she could stop herself, Martha began blurting out everything that had happened with Hugo and this strange Suzy woman who had rocked up on their doorstep last night claiming to be Hugo's wife.

* * *

Angelo headed out on patrol, hoping that he might find the mystery woman he'd seen Hugo rowing with the night before. Charlie had irritated him to the maximum degree and he was desperate to find something more solid that he could really run with. He knew time was running out and things were reaching crisis point. He had a meeting with his boss the following day and he wasn't looking forward to having to explain why he was no closer to the truth than he had been at their last meeting.

* * *

"I honestly think you need to talk to him," Joey said.

She felt a little nervous about advising Martha on a man Charlie and Angelo suspected of being no less than evil. But regardless of what she'd heard and what may or may not be true, the point was that Martha was in pain and she needed help.

"Yeah," Martha said. "I mean, he could have sneaked out to do anything. Couldn't he? Maybe he forgot something on his boat or... or needed to clear his head after Charlie and Angelo dragged him in for questioning. That couldn't have been nice for him."

"Exactly," Joey said, touching Martha's shoulder. "Just talk to him. I mean, I can't say that I've been Hugo's biggest fan since he tried to crack onto Charlie that time but... he clearly loves you. And you love him. So if you just talk, you might be able to work through it. And if not... if he isn't being sincere or whatever, then at least you'll know."

"You're right," Martha said with a happy nod.

She smiled and thanked her, offering a hug. Then she headed off to try and track her boyfriend down. Feeling pleased with herself for having been able to help, Joey skipped off to work.

* * *

Charlie and Watson headed out on patrol together, stopping off to get coffees on the way.

"So, how's life as a Senior Constable working out for you?" Charlie asked as she drove through the streets of their town.

"Amazing!" Watson said enthusiastically, making Charlie smile.

She then explained that with her new salary and security, she had gone to the bank to get a mortgage and she was to close on her new house the following week. And that meant that she could finally move back out of her mother's spare room.

"And on top of that, I have a date lined up for tomorrow night!"

She grinned broadly. Charlie giggled.

"Well, things are definitely looking up," Charlie said. "I'm really pleased."

"Well, I'm really grateful," Watson said. "I don't think any of this would have happened without you believing in me."

They looked up when they spotted Martha having an animated conversation with a stranger.

"Do you think she's okay?" Watson wondered. "Martha looks pretty stressed."

Thinking of the woman Angelo had mentioned earlier in the morning, Charlie pulled up beside them and wound down her window.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Martha said, although she was clearly tearful.

Without another word, she hurried away. Charlie studied the strange woman for a moment but let her go.

* * *

At lunch time, Joey, Aden and Geoff headed to the Diner together for lunch where the plan was to meet Ruby, Charlie and Watson. The school girl and then the police officers showed up just as Joey and her colleagues had secured a table. Ruby greeted Geoff with a kiss. Charlie followed suit with Joey. Watson and Aden rolled their eyes.

"How's everybody's day been?" Charlie asked cheerfully.

"Moderate," Aden said, looking through the menu. "Choppy sea. I felt kind of sick."

"Kind of?" Geoff laughed. "You looked absolutely green!"

"Shut up!"

Joey rolled her eyes as 'her boys' began to squabble. She held Charlie's hand under the table and stole another gentle kiss on the cheek.

"How was _your _day?" she asked.

"It was okay," Charlie said. "We've been on patrol for most of it. And we saw Martha having some kind of altercation with some woman."

"Suzy," Joey concluded.

Charlie just stared at her in confusion. Joey then explained Martha's tale of woe on the beach.

"I think I actually love you even more than I did five seconds ago, Joey Collins," Charlie announced.

"Why?" Joey wondered.

Charlie glanced around, noting that they were in too much company to really talk.

"I'll explain later," she said, squeezing her hand. "But you just did a really good thing."

Joey leant in closer.

"Do I get rewarded later too?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

Charlie guffawed, wondering if either of them really needed any excuse.

* * *

Martha sat home alone, feeling sad. Slumped on the couch, she wondered what she ought to say to Hugo when he got home. She wasn't even sure if she'd be able to form words. He had been so adamant that there was nothing between him and Suzy and there never had been. And then Joey had pointed out that even though she didn't really like him, it was clear to her and to everyone that he loved her very much. But now she'd spoken to Suzy again and she was even more confused. The woman had made it clear that she and Hugo were definitely more than business partners. Now, Martha had no idea what to think or do. She looked up when her boyfriend waltzed through the door.

* * *

Charlie was looking forward to going home, although she still had a couple of hours of work left to do. Angelo had been thrilled with the news that this mystery woman was called Suzy Sudiro and she was apparently the Indonesian wife of Hugo, who had claimed that their marriage was nothing but a business deal. It leant towards Angelo's theory that this woman was involved in the human trafficking as well and he and Charlie had spent most of their afternoon trying to dig up any kind of information they could. Now, they were patrolling in a bid to try and locate her or Hugo and start asking more questions.

"There's his car," Angelo said, nodding towards the car park outside the Surf Club.

They pulled in beside him and headed into the building, finding the man in question propping up the bar and looking extremely miserable.

"Hugo," Charlie said, taking the lead.

He turned to regard both of them with some contempt.

"Can we have a chat?"

"No," he replied, slurring a little.

Angelo stepped forward and reminded him that with them being police officers, he didn't really get a lot of choice. Then he made the mistake of touching Hugo's arm. Hugo pulled roughly away, his eyes blazing.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" he warned.

Angelo stepped back in surprise but Charlie could see his fists clenched by his sides.

"We just want to talk to you," he said.

"You don't even deserve to be a cop!" Hugo yelled. "You're a murderer! You killed my cousin. You should be rotting in jail, not giving me your crap every day!"

"Well, you're one to talk about breaking the law," Angelo commented, instantly regretting it.

"What the hell is that mean to me?" Hugo demanded, stepping closer.

"Listen," Charlie interjected. "Why don't we just calm things down?"

"And you can shut your face too," Hugo snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Angelo said angrily.

Hugo laughed and finished his beer.

"There's no point trying to play the big hero, mate," he said. "She doesn't want you, in case you hadn't noticed – what with her being a muff diver and everything."

Charlie regarded him with a look of disgust.

"I really think you should calm down before you really get yourself into trouble," she warned. "We'll come back and talk to you when you're a little more sober."

Instructing Angelo to follow her, she marched back out of the Surf Club. Hugo sank back into his chair, meeting Alf's gaze behind the bar and begging him not to give him hassle.

* * *

_Next time... Hugo identifies Derrick and Joey plans a romantic night for Charlie..._


	171. Chapter 171

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy One**

Charlie arrived home feeling tired and stressed. It had definitely not been a good day and the deeper she became involved in Angelo's investigation, she more she regretted agreeing to help. He was irritating her and the whole thing seemed dead in the water. She cringed at her silent pun and found Joey chatting with Ruby and Leah in the lounge. Sinking into Joey's lap, she finally managed to smile when her girlfriend gently began to massage the stress from her shoulders.

"Bad day?" Ruby asked.

"You have no idea!" Charlie complained. "But it's better now. I'm home and I'm happy."

"You don't look that happy..." Leah ventured.

"Give me time," Charlie replied.

"Anything I can do?" Joey asked.

Charlie leant back against her.

"You're already doing it," she said. "Thank you."

* * *

The following morning, having talked everything through with Joey, Charlie decided to tackle the whole investigation head on and with aggression. Arriving at work, the first thing she did was pull up the picture of the guy that had terrorised Geoff and Nicole during their outing to the island earlier in the year. Then she picked up the phone and called Hugo, asking him and Xavier to come in and answer questions about the assault that had resulted in Xavier nearly drowning.

* * *

"You look happy," Aden commented.

For someone afraid that she, along with her colleagues were about to lose their jobs, Joey was extraordinarily cheerful. He was sure she had even been singing to herself while she worked.

"I have a plan," she told him.

"To save the trawler?" he hoped.

She frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry. I think that's just a matter of time, unfortunately. But I have a romantic night planned for Charlie and I'm hoping it will cheer her up."

She smiled. Aden made a retching noise and called her a sap.

"I am not!"

"You so are!" Geoff put in.

"Like you're one to talk," Aden and Joey remarked in unison.

Grumbling, the youngest member of the crew resumed his work.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Angelo asked when Hugo and Xavier appeared at the police station.

"None of your damn business," Hugo snapped.

He was still in a foul mood. Hurt over the Suzy business, Martha had decided to move out to the farm for a little while in order to clear her head. She had also agreed to collect Bambang from Social Services today, a fact which made Hugo increasingly uncomfortable. All of that, along with Suzy's presence in town, his fear that Angelo might be on to him, the constant look of disappointment from his mother and brother over messing things up with Martha, and a hangover, meant that the dive business owner was in no mood to talk to the man that had shot his cousin dead.

"Charlie called us," Xavier put in.

The last thing he wanted was more trouble. News of Hugo lashing out at Angelo and Charlie last night was already making the rounds via Colleen who had heard Alf mention it to Miles at home. Angelo looked confused. On cue, the Senior Constable appeared and asked Hugo and Xavier to follow her into an interview room. Just as she was about to shut the door, Angelo approached, wondering what was going on.

"Come in if you want to know," she said. "But don't interfere."

Nodding, he obeyed.

* * *

Mid-morning, Joey headed off the trawler in order to grab three coffees for her, Geoff and Aden. She hoped Irene wouldn't mind her taking the break while she left the boys at work. But the sea had been rough and the labour had been hard. She thought they deserved something nice before they headed back out. In the Diner, while she was waiting for her drinks, Joey was pleased to spot Alf. She called his name and he approached her, wondering what she wanted.

"I was wondering if I could rent the Blaxland for the night," Joey ventured. "I'll have it back to you by morning."

"Oh, yeah, sure, love," Alf said. "I'll be at the Surf Club all day so come and get the keys when you want them."

"Thanks," Joey grinned.

She turned back to Leah who presented her with her coffees, preparing to make her next request.

* * *

"What can you tell us about the man who attacked you down at the boat shed?" Charlie asked.

Hugo was immediately irritated.

"I've already told you! Nothing! I don't know the guy!" he insisted.

"Xavier?"

"I don't know him either," the blonde teenager said. "Sorry."

"Would you recognise him if you saw a picture?" Charlie asked.

Both Austin boys looked unsure. Opening a folder, Charlie presented them with the sketch they'd drawn up earlier in the year during their interview with Geoff and Nicole.

"Sorry," Xavier sighed. "I really didn't see his face."

Charlie looked at Hugo who studied the drawing and then next.

"Yep," he confirmed. "That's him. That's the man that attacked us."

* * *

Joey arrived home in a rush, grateful that Aden had offered to drop her off instead of her having to walk. She only had a short space of time until Charlie was due home from work and she wanted everything to be perfect. Jumping in the shower, she washed quickly and then headed into hers and Charlie's bedroom. Drying off, she rummaged in the wardrobe for her pin striped black suit, completing it with a black t-shirt and smart shoes. She dried her hair, applied her make up and then rummaged in the wardrobe again. Finding her favourite dress of Charlie's, a slinky red number, she laid it out on the bed, leaving it with a note to tell Charlie where to go and for what time. Then she packed a bag and headed out to the Diner to collect what she needed from Leah.

* * *

Charlie looked at the clock, happy that she only had ten minutes to go before she could go home. She and Angelo had spent much of the day patrolling and making phone calls in a bid to track their now confirmed mystery attacker down but so far, they hadn't come up with anything. Then Angelo had had to go to a meeting with his boss. She suspected that for all his bravado, he had been dreading it. Deciding to stretch her legs, Charlie got up and approached Watson at her desk.

"Hey," she greeted. "Looking forward to your date?"

Watson blushed and admitted that she was very nervous. It had been a long time since she had tried to do the dating thing.

"You'll be fine," Charlie encouraged.

"I don't think so..." Watson worried.

Charlie touched her hand.

"You will," she said. "You're lovely. Any woman would be lucky to date you."

Watson blushed further. While she would never ever do anything about it and held no illusions that Charlie would reciprocate, her boss's beauty was not lost on her. She privately admitted to a mostly platonic crush. But she couldn't help it. Charlie was striking. She was ambitious, admirable, honest and kind. And as far as Watson was concerned, she and Joey were the most attractive couple she'd ever seen.

"Thanks, Charlie," she said.

They both looked up when Angelo stormed into the station looking particularly stressed. Charlie stood up to meet him, asking what was wrong.

"I just got yelled at by my shitty, jumped up boss!" he said unhappily. "He said I wasn't working hard enough and that I didn't care about the case."

Charlie folded her arms, feeling a little smug.

"Well, maybe now you know how it feels," she said, stalking into her office in order to grab her bag and go home.

* * *

Joey stood back and smiled, pleased with her work. Everything was set and she was pleased to have time to spare. Knowing that Charlie would have finished work five minutes ago, she expected her girlfriend to show up any time in the next twenty minutes. She hoped it wouldn't be too long. The prospect of a night out on the water with the woman she loved was extremely exciting.

* * *

Charlie drove down towards the Blaxland. She'd arrived home looking for Joey and instead found a dress laid out and a note telling her to come and meet her. She'd showered quickly and got changed, eager to find out what Joey had in store. All the while, she hadn't been able to stop smiling and thinking that she must be the luckiest woman on earth to be with someone so sweet and attentive. Parking the car, she climbed out, locked up and approached the boat, which looked empty.

"Joey?" she called.

Two seconds later, all dressed up, Joey appeared. Charlie's smile only got wider.

"What is all this?" Charlie asked curiously.

Joey stepped forward and held her hands.

"It's a night devoted to how much I love you," she replied.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey spend the night on the Blaxland and Joey makes a particularly romantic gesture..._


	172. Chapter 172

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Two**

Still smiling, Joey moved closer and brushed her lips against Charlie's. Closing her eyes, Charlie moaned and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck.

"You look gorgeous, by the way," Joey purred when they parted.

Charlie blushed, still wondering what all of this was in aid of.

"Well, you've been pretty stressed lately," Joey ventured. "And you've been working seriously hard so I thought I'd try and treat you a little bit."

Taking Charlie's hand again, Joey led her round to the back of the boat where a beautiful table had been laid out.

"Joey, this is lovely," the police officer gushed.

Joey turned to gaze at her before explaining that she had hired the boat until the following morning.

"I thought we could sail out for the night," Joey ventured. "Spend some real time together without any distractions. What do you think?"

"I think I have the most perfect girlfriend in the world," Charlie replied.

"Well, in that case," Joey said. "I reckon we're going to have a wonderful time."

* * *

An hour later, Joey had anchored the boat in the middle of the open water. She'd had a lot of fun trying to steer amid Charlie's delightful distractions. Now, taking Charlie's hand, Joey led her towards the end of the boat. She pulled out a chair and gestured for her girlfriend to sit down. A few moments later, she presented her with a bottle of white wine from a cool bag. Charlie beamed at her, as she poured the liquid into the two wine glasses on the table. Joey then returned to the bag and brought out two plates, removing cling film from the top of them.

"Starter for my lady," Joey said politely.

"Oh, this is lovely!" Charlie said.

"It's only a Caesar salad," Joey said humbly.

She turned and fiddled with the stereo she'd bought and put some romantic music on. Then she came to sit opposite Charlie, lighting the two tall candles in the middle of the table.

"You really did think of everything!" Charlie giggled.

She gazed lovingly at her girlfriend and thanked her.

"There's a lot more to come," Joey assured her.

Charlie began to tuck into her food. It was strange really. With previous partners, her automatic assumption for the reasoning behind an out of the blue romantic gesture would be guilt. But she had no such anxiety about this, about Joey. She wondered what on earth she had ever done to deserve someone as special as Joey.

"So, are we sleeping out here?" Charlie wondered.

"Well, I hope so because I brought three bottles of wine and I don't think I should drive back!" Joey grinned.

Charlie chuckled. Spending the night out on the ocean sounded like a lovely idea and she told her so.

"Although... is it safe?" she wondered.

"Safe?"

"Like... I don't know. Safe!"

Joey giggled.

"What are you expecting out here? Pirates?"

"Maybe!" Charlie said, laughing self consciously. "I mean, look what happened to Irene."

"I promise we're not far out enough to run into any real trouble," Joey said. "And besides, we've got to be a dynamite team anyway."

Charlie offered her a baffled look.

"Well, I'm more comfortable on a boat than I am on land and you're a cop," Joey reminded her. "How can we go wrong?"

Charlie smiled, feeling reassured.

"What about sharks?" she suddenly asked.

Joey burst out laughing and suggested that they opt out of going swimming.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were working their way through their main course. Joey had been relieved at succeeding in keeping the dish warm and apologised for it only being jacket potatoes with tuna and cheese.

"It's perfect," Charlie said when Joey apologised again. "This whole evening has been perfect, Joey. It's so sweet of you. Thank you."

"You can thank me later," Joey smirked.

Charlie snorted and poured out more wine for both of them.

"I intend to!" she said.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and the air was blissfully warm was Joey and Charlie took cushions and blankets up to the front of the boat so that they could snuggle up in the open air and enjoy the rest of the evening.

"I am so stuffed," Charlie groaned.

The couple had taken a break from eating between their main course and dessert. She flopped down on the soft bed they had made. Joey came to lie beside her, lifting her top a little and gently rubbing her tummy. Charlie smiled and closed her eyes, drawing her girlfriend closer. She kissed the top of Joey's head, thanking her yet again for such a wonderful evening.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," Joey said. "You deserve some TLC."

"Well, even if I don't, I love it!" Charlie grinned. "I feel like a Princess!"

"You're my Princess," Joey said sweetly.

They kissed tenderly, letting it linger for a long time.

"Charlie, you really are my world," Joey ventured when they parted.

She sat up a little hesitantly, feeling her heart race a little and her hands go clammy. She took a deep breath and tried to remember what she had rehearsed. Charlie studied her with curiosity.

"When I... well, when I was growing up, we didn't really have anything. All my clothes were second hand, even my school uniform. We were constantly struggling to pay our bills and... um... Where was I going with this?"

Charlie was startled to realise how stressed Joey suddenly looked. She reached for her hand, whispering for her to relax.

"I just feel like an idiot," Joey admitted. "What... what I'm trying to say is that um..."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a jewellery box.

"The one thing that my Mum had that was expensive," she said. "Well, I don't know if it was that expensive but it was worth more than anything else we had. Anyway, it was this."

She opened the box to show Charlie a simple, delicate diamond necklace.

"And she... she was so proud of it," Joey explained. "She only ever wore it on special occasions and it really meant the world to her. She loved it and she left it to me when she died. Everything else pretty much went to Brett but she specifically left this to me. And I... I wanted to give it to you."

Joey offered it out to Charlie who sat up, a little startled.

"Oh, Joey, it's a lovely gesture but I can't take this from you," Charlie said. "It obviously means a lot to you."

"_You _mean a lot to me," Joey insisted. "I love you, Charlie. And I'd like to you have it."

Charlie gazed into her eyes, touched but still a little unsure.

"It's not like I'm really giving it away," Joey added. "Because... well, because I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, I'd still get to see it. I'd still get to keep it close to me."

She smiled a little uncertainly.

"Are you really sure?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded, offering the box out to her. Charlie picked up the necklace, admiring it and telling her that it was beautiful. They gazed lovingly at each other before Joey offered to put it on for her. Still smiling, Charlie lifted up her hair so Joey could put the delicate chain around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you," Joey said sweetly, glad that she had gone ahead and made the gesture.

"I'll only wear it on special occasions," Charlie decided. "Like your Mum did."

Joey beamed at her.

"Then I'll get to see it every time I get to spend a special occasion with you," she said.

"There is no such thing as a special occasion _without _you," Charlie informed her.

Joey blushed, putting the box away and leaning in for a kiss. Immediately letting it develop, Joey guided Charlie back against the cushions, covering her body with her own. Charlie ran her hands through Joey's hair, feeling even closer to her than she had before. The necklace pressed against her skin as a token of how deeply Joey really felt about her and intended permanence of their relationship.

* * *

It was hours later before either Charlie or Joey were spent and even then, it was likely to be temporary. Lying in Charlie's embrace, Joey ran her fingertips up and down her arm. Charlie smiled up at the sky as her skin tingled from Joey's touch.

"Every time I think I can't love you more than I already do... I do," Charlie admitted.

Joey snuggled up closer, placing kisses on Charlie's collarbone, still admiring how lovely she looked in the necklace that held so much significance. Sitting up, she gazed at Charlie, lying in nothing but the necklace. She smiled, tracing her hands up and down Charlie's body. Charlie closed her eyes, relishing her touch. Joey stroked her tummy and her breasts, then her thighs and her face before leaning over her, straddling her hips and kissing her lips.

"I fall more in love with you every single moment that we're together," Joey whispered.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey have an altercation with John and Derrick tries to seal Bambang..._


	173. Chapter 173

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Three**

Charlie and Joey woke up happily to the morning sun. Stretching, Charlie forced her eyes open, although she could have happily stayed dozing in Joey's arms.

"Sorry I didn't manage to bring any coffee," the skipper said. "But I reckon we can head to the Diner on our way back home."

"In a suit and an evening dress?" Charlie laughed. "We'd look like proper dirty stop outs."

Giggling, Joey kissed her and assured her that she had already taken care of that. She moved to kiss her again, double checking that she had had a nice time.

"I had an amazing time," Charlie confirmed.

She cupped Joey's face, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Joey replied. "And I'm looking forward to spending every day of my life showing you that."

They kissed again, immediately getting carried away.

* * *

It was lunch time before Charlie and Joey finally arrived back in the Bay. In the day clothes and clean underwear that Joey had packed for them both – along with toothbrushes and everything else they could possibly need – they headed to the Diner to get breakfast and coffees. They had only just sat down when Hugo trudged in, ordering a strong coffee of his own and looking terribly hungover. The couple watched him immediately get tackled by Gina and Xavier.

"Someone's in trouble," Joey remarked.

Charlie nodded.

"He was a bit of an arse yesterday," she said. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

She shook her head.

"But," she added. "Today is my day off and I don't have to think about Hugo or Angelo or any of that mess."

She reached across the table and lifted Joey's hand to her lips.

"All I want to focus on is you."

Joey smiled. She was definitely happy with that.

* * *

Charlie excused herself to go to the bathroom before she and Joey left for home. Joey remained at the table. Their people watching activities had definitely been interesting this morning. Gina and Xavier had told Hugo off for something and then when both of her boys had left, Gina had had a rather intimate coffee with John Palmer. Suddenly, Xavier burst back into the Diner, hurrying up to his mother and demanding to know what was going on. Joey watched him race back out of the Diner. Gina hurried after him. John stood up, embarrassed that people were looking at him. Spotting Joey, he approached.

"Enjoy life while it lasts," he hissed. "Because your trawler days are numbered."

He jumped when Charlie appeared behind him.

"Do you know that threatening people is a criminal offence?" she said.

"I wasn't threatening anyone," John lied.

"You're lucky I don't pull you in for questioning right now," Charlie warned.

"On what grounds?" John laughed. "For upsetting your precious little girlfriend?"

"For being a corrupt councillor for starters," Charlie said. "I'm pretty sure I won't have to dig very far to get something on you."

"Risk it if you dare," John said.

He turned and left. Charlie sank into a chair beside Joey.

"Well, my good mood is officially over," she said unhappily.

Joey forced a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Let's just forget about him," she said. "I don't want him to spoil our lovely weekend, okay?"

Nodding, Charlie stood up and they headed home together.

* * *

Monday rolled around and neither Charlie nor Joey were eager for work to start again but they knew it was something they had to do. As much as they would have loved to do nothing but spend time with each other, that wasn't something that paid the bills.

"Okay, well have fun," Charlie said, dropping Joey off at the docks.

"I'll try and cope without you," Joey said dramatically.

Chuckling, Charlie leant over and kissed her. After a few lingering moments, Joey got out of the car and headed towards the trawler. Still smiling, Charlie watched her go and then headed into work.

* * *

"Jo, is there any news on the trawler?" Geoff asked a little anxiously. "Like, do you think we're going to lose it?"

Joey sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know," she said. "To be honest, I think we're going to lose it. I just don't know when."

"Is there anything we can do to save it?"

"I wish there was," she said. "But other than somehow getting John off the Council, I don't know if we have a card to play. And for some reason, he seems to have it in for me so... Sorry."

Aden stepped up beside his friend and put his arm around her.

"It's not your fault, okay?" he said. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it."

* * *

"Okay, I sort of have good news," Charlie announced, approaching Angelo at his desk.

He looked up expectantly. Charlie tossed a report down in front of him and explaining that although they couldn't identify who the fingerprints belong to, the prints from the log book in Hugo's shed and the prints on the message they found in Bambang's toy, were the same.

"Okay, we seriously need to find that guy who attacked Hugo and Xavier," Angelo said.

"I'm not sure what else we can do," Charlie said, feeling a little sensitive in case he was blaming her for not having found him. "We've got posters of him all over town. We've got officers patrolling for him round the clock."

"Cool down," Angelo said, holding up his hand in defence. "I'm not criticising."

"Makes a change," Charlie remarked.

"What's pissed you off?" Angelo asked. "You were irritatingly happy this morning."

"Well, the shine of my perfect weekend had to wear off sometime," Charlie sighed.

"What kind of perfect weekend did you have?" Angelo asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

Part of him wanted to ignore the fact that on her downtime, Charlie was blissfully happy with Joey but part of him felt, on the odd occasion, inclined to torture himself with whatever nuggets of information he could get.

"None of your business," Charlie said, looking disgusted that he'd even asked.

He was about to protest that he thought friends talked about personal lives when Watson approached to tell them that it looked like Hugo had caught the man who attacked him.

* * *

Joey arrived home from work to find Ruby already doing her homework at the dining table.

"Big assignment?" she asked.

Ruby nodded and glanced up at her. She finished her sentence and then sat back, sighing heavily. Joey came to sit beside her, asking if she was okay.

"Yeah, I just dropped the ball on my English homework and now it's due tomorrow and it's not even nearly finished," the teenager said unhappily. "I'm such an idiot. I just... I thought I had more time to do it. And I've been busy with..."

"Geoff," Joey concluded.

Ruby nodded, sighing again.

"Such an idiot," she complained.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Joey said, patting her affectionately on the shoulder. "When I first fell in love with Charlie, I barely had time to remember my own name because I was so besotted. That rush of a new romance always blots everything else out. But you'll be okay."

Ruby smiled, thanking her for the encouragement.

"Have you eaten properly today?" Joey asked, standing up.

Ruby looked a little guilty and then said she didn't have time.

"Yeah, okay, I can excuse you forgetting a little about school work because of Geoff but there is no excuse for not looking after yourself, especially now," Joey scolded. "You keep on working and I'll make you something, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby agreed. "Thanks. And um... Joey?"

Her step-mother turned back to her.

"Have you actually left that besotted feeling behind yet?" she teased.

"Cheeky!" Joey laughed, heading back towards the kitchen. "But you're right. No. I haven't."

* * *

By the time Charlie was finally ready to leave work – an hour later than planned, she was feeling mildly pleased with herself. It appeared that the man who had nearly killed Xavier, the same man who had once terrorised Nicole and Geoff, had tried to steal Bambang earlier that afternoon. Hugo and Martha had made up and taken their foster child fishing. Derrick had approached and tried to make off with the child but Hugo had tackled him and called the police. Charlie and Angelo had then spent the rest of the afternoon interviewing him. So far, he wouldn't talk but they had enough to hold him with for now – not least the fact that his fingerprints matched the ones found on the log book and the coded message in Bambang's toy. Both officers were certain that he was connected to the human trafficking ring, although both were also puzzled by Hugo's involvement. If he was working with Derrick then why would he hand him in like that? Why would he identify him and drop him in it? That was the part that made no sense and without revealing they suspected his involvement, they weren't in a position to ask. Still, Charlie was pleased with her work for the day, and eager to get home and relax. She also had a day off the following day, which she was desperately looking forward to. The weekend just hadn't been long enough as far as she was concerned.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey visit Ross, Ruby collapses at school and Aden is horrified by the arrival of his new housemate..._


	174. Chapter 174

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Four**

"Ruby!" Charlie gasped the following morning when she found her daughter asleep at the dining table.

She hurried to gently wake her up. Ruby came to, looking rather confused.

"Huh?"

"Did you sleep here all night?" Charlie asked, concerned.

Ruby stretched, wincing in pain from the awkward way she had slept. She nodded.

"Ruby..."

Charlie immediately felt guilty for not checking on her when she had known the night before how hard she was working.

"I got my assignment done," Ruby said happily.

"At what cost?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine," Ruby lied. "Nothing a nice breakfast wouldn't cure!"

She grinned and fluttered her eyelashes. Chuckling, Charlie agreed to make her whatever food she wanted.

* * *

It was a muted breakfast over at Martha's house. Xavier was ignoring Gina because she had been on a few dates with John. Both he and Gina were also still a little annoyed with Hugo for risking his relationship with Martha, although at least that was back on track now. However, nobody would really have known that things were good again between them judging by Hugo's mood. He was strangely sullen and introverted, which made Martha feel disappointed. She was feeling more and more like she hardly knew her boyfriend at all these days. It unnerved her. He'd explained that he'd disappeared in the night because he'd gone to tell Suzy to leave them alone. He'd reiterated that nothing more than business had ever happened between them and that he loved Martha more than anything else in the world. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to offer him her full trust. But she was worried. Opting to ignore her concerns, she focussed on Bambang. He'd only been in her life for five minutes but he already brought her a lot of much needed joy.

* * *

Charlie and Joey dropped Ruby off on their way to the city to see Ross and Morag. She was tired but adamant that she was going to school. If nothing else, she had worked far too hard on her assignment not to hand it in.

"Tell Dad that I love him," Ruby requested as she climbed out of the car.

"We will," Charlie promised. "Have a good day."

Ruby smiled and dashed into school. Charlie pulled back onto the main road in order to head out of town. It had been a little while since they had seen Ross and Morag and they were looking forward to spending the day with them.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Joey said, placing a hand on Charlie's knee.

"You'd better not slide that hand any further up, young lady," Charlie teased. "Because I really don't want to get involved in a car crash."

Smirking, Joey slipped her hand a little further up.

"Joey..." Charlie warned.

"Okay," Joey said, sighing dramatically. "I shall have to ravish you later!"

"Count on it," Charlie laughed.

* * *

Home alone, Hugo paced the living room, fretting over what to do. Suzy had told him in no uncertain terms the night before that he had a few days to tie up loose ends and then she expected him back in Indonesia. She'd even bought him a one way ticket and he knew that his 'wife' did not make idle threats. But he also knew that he didn't want to live this life anymore. He just wanted to settle down with Martha, run a legitimate dive business and leave his criminal past behind.

* * *

Joey and Charlie sang happily along to Joey's iPod as Charlie drove them towards the city.

"Aw," Joey cooed when their song came on.

Blanche Dubois sang out of the stereo. Charlie reached out to hold Joey's hand for a moment.

"Happy memories," Charlie smiled.

"Happy?" Joey teased. "If I remember, the first time we listened to this song together, you tried to swim all the way home!"

"I'd just kissed a girl!" Charlie protested. "I was scared. Cut me some slack."

Joey squeezed her hand and then let her return to the wheel.

"Don't worry," she assured her. "I do. Kissing me can be pretty overwhelming!"

Charlie giggled.

"It definitely can," she said. "It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Joey smirked. "It'd be horrible if you didn't!"

"I don't think it's possible not to enjoy a kiss with you," Charlie said. "You're the best kisser ever!"

"I know," Joey said, although she was deeply flattered and trying not to blush.

Charlie glanced at her, smiling at how adorable she was, trying to act cool when she was clearly embarrassed.

"I think you're the most amazing kisser in the world though," Joey mused, leaning against the closed window. "I reckon you'd win an award or something. Not that I'd ever let anyone else kiss you! That would be horrible."

"My lips are forever yours," Charlie promised.

* * *

"Are you sure this is right?" Miles asked when Ruby handed over her assignment at the end of her English lesson.

The teenager looked confused. Miles pointed to her handwritten corrects.

"Oh no!" Ruby exclaimed. "I handed in the draft. Please, please, please can I go home and change it? The real one is right there on my laptop. Please?"

"Just this once," Miles said. "Be back before the end of lunch, okay?"

Ruby nodded and dashed off in a hurry. In the corridor, Xavier watched her go. He still missed his girlfriend terribly and he felt like an idiot for it. She had clearly and quickly moved on with Geoff and didn't so much as look at him anymore. But he knew he would give anything to be with her again.

* * *

Charlie pulled up outside her father and step-mother's house and cut the engine.

"Yay!" Joey grinned. "We're here."

Charlie chuckled. She had been so concerned once upon a time about whether her Dad would accept that she was in a relationship with a woman. But Ross and Joey got along better than she could even have hoped for. She thought it was nice that Joey had been so readily invited to be part of the family.

"Sometimes I think my Dad actually likes you better!" she remarked playfully.

"No way!" Joey giggled. "Nobody could ever prefer me over you. Not possible."

"I prefer you," Charlie said.

"That doesn't count," Joey informed her, stealing a quick kiss. "Although it does make me happy."

Charlie smiled and kissed her again.

"Hey," Joey said when they drew away. "You're wearing your necklace."

She smiled. Charlie touched the diamond heart around her neck a little shyly.

"I hope that's okay," she said. "I know it's not really a special occasion but I really wanted to show Dad and Morag."

Joey reached out and tenderly stroked Charlie's face, assuring her that she could wear the necklace whenever she wanted to.

"That's why I gave it to you," she added.

"I know but... well, I guess I don't quite know the protocol of such things yet," Charlie laughed self consciously. "Nobody has ever given something so special to me before. I've never been loved like this before."

Joey leant in for another kiss.

"Well, I'm glad to be the one to do it," she said. "And I think the curtains are starting to twitch so maybe we should get inside!"

Charlie grinned, kissed Joey once more and then they climbed out of the car.

* * *

Ruby was feeling dizzy and unwell by the time she finally arrived back at school with the right coursework. She triumphantly handed it over to Miles who thanked her but was immediately worried about how pale she was.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Ruby lied.

She headed back out in to the corridor. Then everything went black.

* * *

"What a beautiful necklace," Morag commented as she, Ross, Charlie and Joey sat down to lunch together in the garden.

Charlie beamed at her.

"It was a present from Joey," she said proudly, reaching for her girlfriend's hand.

"Oh, that's lovely, Joey," Ross said.

"It um... it belonged to my Mum," the skipper explained a little shyly. "She left it to me and I wanted Charlie to have it."

"That's even lovelier," Ross said honestly.

He turned and smiled at his daughter, remarking that she definitely had a keeper. Charlie grinned and squeezed Joey's hand.

"I know," she said. "And I can assure you I'll be keeping her for as long possible."

* * *

"Ruby?" Miles said urgently. "Ruby? Ruby, talk to me."

The teenager's eyes fluttered open. Her head hurt and she was aware of people gossiping about her already. She tried to talk but thought she might vomit.

"Is she okay?" Xavier asked worriedly.

Miles helped Ruby into a sitting position, holding her hand.

"What happened, Rubes?" he asked worriedly.

"I just... didn't feel so good," Ruby mumbled.

"No kidding!" Miles remarked.

Ruby cringed, sure that she could hear people laughing at her.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" Miles said.

"No!" Ruby panicked. "No. I'm fine. I'm fine."

"You blacked out," Miles insisted. "We're going to the hospital. No arguments. Now, can you stand or should I send someone to sick bay to get a wheelchair?"

"I can walk," Ruby said quickly.

Her teacher helped her to her feet.

* * *

Aden arrived home from work early. He and Geoff had gone out in the morning but with Joey indulging in a day off, they had underperformed slightly and agreed that there was little more they could do between the two of them. Joey had already called to inform Irene that John might well come up with a way to cancel their berth. Irene had been unhappy about it but she was more concerned for Joey, Aden and Geoff than anything else. The trawler was their livelihood but for Irene, it was an extra on the side that she was grateful to Lou for but didn't really understand. She was just glad that Joey had taken control of everything and that she was doing such a good job.

"What's going on?" Aden demanded when he found Nicole and Liam in the house.

"Um... Liam has to move out of his place," Nicole explained. "So I've invited him to live here."

"What?" Aden screeched. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Look, I know it's not ideal..." Liam tried.

"Don't you fucking talk to me!" Aden snapped.

"Aden!" Nicole said shortly. "Like it or not, I am your landlady and I get to decide who lives here. Roman took you in when you had nowhere to go. And now Liam's homeless so..."

"Why are you homeless?" Aden asked. "Did you snort your mortgage up your nose or something?"

Liam glared at him before explaining that there was a problem with the electrics and two electricians – including Martha Holden – had deemed the building unsafe.

"I am not living with him, Nic," Aden warned.

"Live with him or live somewhere else," Nicole replied. "It's your choice."

* * *

Charlie and Joey reluctantly left Ross and Morag before rush hour hit.

"Drive safely, darling," Ross said, hugging his daughter before she got into the car.

"I will," she promised. "We'll call you when we get back."

"Thanks for coming," Morag said, hugging Joey goodbye.

"Thanks for inviting us," Joey replied. "And for lunch. It was lovely."

She offered her most charming smile. Morag smiled right back and wished them both a safe journey home.

"And give Ruby a big cuddle from both of us," Ross called just before Charlie closed the car door.

"We will!" Charlie assured him cheerfully.

Ross and Morag stood on the drive, waving and watching as Charlie and Joey headed back towards Summer Bay.

* * *

"Ruby, why didn't you tell anyone you were diabetic?" Miles asked.

They had been seen after a fairly long wait at the hospital and the Doctor had confirmed that Ruby had let her blood sugar run too low.

"I don't want people knowing," Ruby said. "It's embarrassing. I feel like a freak."

"You're not a freak," Miles insisted. "You can still have a normal life. But you do need to tell people what the situation is, okay? You have to look after yourself."

"I know," Ruby sighed. "I just got stressed about the assignment."

"Ruby, I would have understood if you needed more time," Miles told her. "I could have made allowances."

"I don't want to be treated differently," Ruby insisted. "I just..."

"Look, you've had a hell of a year," Miles said. "You've been through so much and this diagnosis is yet another difficult thing for you. Don't fret about being treated differently. Just accept whatever help you're... Shit!"

Both Ruby and Miles jolted against their seatbelts as Miles slammed on the breaks. From nowhere, a water bomb had smashed into the windscreen. Angrily, Miles leapt out of the car. He saw a kid in a hood running away. Ruby struggled to regain a normal breathing pattern as Miles tried and failed to chase the kid down.

* * *

"Okay, we'll stop," Charlie agreed, groaning dramatically.

They'd driven past a couple of McDonalds restaurants and despite a big lunch, it had made Joey crave some fries and a McFlurry. She had proceeded to beg, whinge and complain and finally Charlie had given in.

"Thank you, thank you!" Joey said, clapping her hands together like a child.

"You're lucky you're cute, you know," Charlie remarked.

"I know!" Joey said sweetly.

* * *

Miles had returned unhappily to the car and checked that Ruby was alright. He felt a little selfish for not checking on his passenger first, especially considering they were returning from the hospital. But he'd been living on his last nerve for days now. Home was hell and he missed Kirsty more than he could ever explain. He was almost relieved to not have caught up with the boy who had attacked them, as he wasn't sure how restrained he could be. In all honestly, he'd wanted to beat the shit out of him, although he doubted that would do anyone any good.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling up outside her house.

Ruby nodded and thanked him for the slightly alarming journey home.

"Do you need me to come in and talk to Charlie about what's happened?"

"No," Ruby said quickly. "No. I'll um... I'll explain."

She looked out of the window and acknowledged that her car wasn't there anyway.

"They're probably still visiting Dad and Morag," she said.

"Okay, well make sure you let her know what happened," Miles said. "And make sure you ask for help when you need it, okay? I can assure you that the single worst thing you can do is shut people out. It'll only hurt you and the people you care about."

Ruby nodded, thanked him again and climbed out of the car.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie finds out about Ruby's hospital visit and Joey loses her temper..._


	175. Chapter 175

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Five**

Ruby had stayed quiet about her hospital trip and she hoped that nobody else would open their big mouths either. But as far as she was aware, it was only a few school kids and Miles that knew what had happened so she was hopeful that she could stay quiet about the whole thing. The last thing she needed was for Charlie and Geoff to start fussing again. Even Joey fussed to a degree, although, understanding how she felt about things, she clearly tried to do it less. And she felt better now anyway so what was the point of making a fuss? She would just worry her family unnecessary.

Arriving at school, she headed towards her locker. Xavier approached a little anxiously. She was surprised. They were hardly on friendly terms anymore after all.

"I just wondered how you were feeling now," he ventured.

"I'm fine," she said dismissively. "It all just got stupidly over-dramatised."

"You passed out," he reminded her.

"It doesn't matter," Ruby insisted. "I'm fine. Leave it alone."

She stormed off to class. Xavier grimaced, wondering yet again why he bothered.

* * *

On board the trawler, Joey was reaching the end of her tether. It appeared that Nicole had moved Liam into the house with Aden. And after not even twenty four hours, Joey's best friend was already close to breaking point.

"Oh, and another thing he did – he finished all the milk this morning! Did he buy it? No, he did not. And there was plenty left. He just stole it!"

"Aden!" Joey finally snapped. "You have already told me about the milk. And about every single thing he's done. Please, please, please give it a rest."

She pretended to cry, although she was genuinely frustrated.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "He just pisses me off so much! And why the fuck do I have to live with him?"

He launched into another rant. Joey considered throwing herself overboard.

* * *

On an extremely delayed lunch break, Charlie headed into the Diner with Watson. They passed by Tony and Rachel who looked to be in a heated debate about finances. The word 'broke' was uttered several times. Walking past them, Charlie and Watson found a table in the corner.

"So, how are things?" Charlie asked.

It had been a little while since they had had a proper catch up.

"Yeah, things are going great," Watson enthused. "I'm moving into my new house next week and I'm seeing that woman again."

She grinned.

"Excellent news!" Charlie chirped. "What's she like? Where's she from? How old is she? Is she good enough for you?"

Laughing, Watson explained that the woman's name was Monica, she was twenty seven, from Melbourne and so far Watson thought she was lovely.

"Maybe we should double date one day," Charlie enthused.

Both police officers looked up when Colleen appeared to take their order.

"Oh, hello Senior Constable," she greeted. "And Constable Watson. What can I get you?"

"I will have a tuna melt, please, Colleen," Charlie said.

"Me too. Thanks," said Watson.

"No problem," Colleen told them, writing it down. "Oh, how's young Ruby?"

"Fine," Charlie replied. "Why?"

"Well, after her little hospital trip yesterday..."

Charlie froze.

"Her hospital trip?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! She passed out at school. Miles had to take her in to get checked out," Colleen explained.

"Cancel that order, please," Charlie said. "Watson, I need to take the car."

Her colleague nodded and let her go. Charlie hurried outside.

* * *

"Aden, I swear if you don't calm down, I'm either going to drown you or myself," Joey warned.

"Sorry," her friend replied. "He just... drives me crazy! I hate the guy! I..."

"Aden!" Joey snapped.

* * *

Charlie arrived home in a hurry. It was naughty of her to use her squad car for personal business but she doubted Watson would rat her out and this was important. She was relieved to find her daughter at home. Without engaging her brain first she immediately demanded to know what on earth happened yesterday. Ruby blanched.

"I don't know what you mean," she lied.

"You went to hospital," Charlie accused.

"So?"

"So? Ruby, I am your mother! Don't you think I need to know these things?"

"No. Because you're not really my mother."

Charlie looked immediately wounded but Ruby continued anyway, explaining that she was absolutely fine and she hadn't seen the point in worrying anyone.

"No," Charlie argued. "That is not good enough!"

"Well, it's all you're getting!" Ruby snapped. "This is my life. And I don't have to tell you every damn thing about me!"

"What happened?" Charlie demanded.

"I didn't keep my blood sugar in check and I passed out," Ruby said. "It's no big deal."

"And Miles took you to hospital?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell didn't he see fit to inform me?"

"Believe it not, Charlie, the poor guy has other things on his mind than us!" Ruby scolded.

Charlie felt a little guilty. His girlfriend had miscarried and then dumped him. Yes, Ruby definitely had a point.

"Someone still should have said something," she said more quietly. "I shouldn't have had to hear this from Colleen, of all people."

"I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know," Ruby said.

Charlie laughed bitterly, asking how she could possibly have not need to know something like that.

"Because we'd just settled things, Charlie," Ruby said desperately. "And I didn't want you fussing around me again and trying to control my life!"

"I've never tried to control your life!" Charlie argued.

"You've _always _tried to control me!" Ruby snapped, ignoring the tears in Charlie's eyes. "It's just only been in the last few months that I've figured out why!"

* * *

Joey was feeling stressed as she walked home. From the moment she'd seen Aden to the moment she'd left him, he had gone on and on and on about Liam and Nicole. She had been supportive so far about everything but today, she had lost her rag. She felt bad about it and it seemed a shame to have been in a bad mood for much of the day when yesterday and the weekend had been so lovely. But she couldn't help it. John had told her again at lunch time that her trawler days were numbered and then Aden had grated on her every nerve. Still, she was looking forward to a hopefully relaxing evening with Charlie.

Walking through the door, she frowned when she heard raised voices. Walking through to the lounge, she saw Charlie and Ruby having a screaming match. She tried to make herself heard but they were too busy yelling.

"Guys!" she finally yelled.

They paused and looked at her.

"What the hell is going on?"

Mother and daughter launched into hurried explanations as to why the other was so awful.

* * *

Aden arrived home in a bad mood. There had been a lot of tension between himself, Joey and Geoff all day and he suspected that all three of them were more stressed about the future of the trawler than they were letting on. Walking through the front door, he found Liam in the lounge, playing guitar with a teenage girl.

"What the hell is this?"

"I'm giving a guitar lesson," Liam told him as if he was stupid.

"Well, don't do it in my living room," Aden said sourly.

"I think you'll find it's _our _living room now," Liam said before turning his attention back to the girl.

Furious, Aden stormed back out of the house.

* * *

"Shut up!" Joey bellowed.

Charlie and Joey both fell silent, mostly from shock.

"I have had a shitty enough day without both of you making it worse," Joey told them angrily. "Ruby, you're an idiot for not telling us what happened and quite frankly, you need to learn some respect for your Mum. And Charlie, you need to stop wading into these situations all guns blazing. Be her Mum. Lay out the guidelines without turning into a petulant child! This whole argument is ridiculous!"

Leaving Charlie and Ruby to stare after her, Joey stormed into her room and threw herself down on the bed.

* * *

_Next time... Joey has a nightmare and Charlie and Ruby work together to cheer her up..._


	176. Chapter 176

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Six**

Joey had fallen asleep on the bed. She felt guilty for yelling at Charlie and Ruby but between the stress of work, Aden and then home, she'd had enough. She fell into fitful dreams, largely involving drowning. And Robbo made several guest appearances. In her sleep, Joey cried.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Ruby wondered, checking the oven.

After Joey's outburst and refusal to speak to either of them, mother and daughter had made peace and decided to cook dinner for her. Usually, it was Joey or Leah that did the cooking. Neither of the Buckton girls had a lot of skill in the kitchen department. But they hoped that their cottage pie – one of Joey's favourite meals – would go down well in gesture, if not in digestion.

"I hope so," Charlie frowned. "I'm not used to her being angry with me."

"I'm getting unfortunately used to it," Ruby said.

Charlie's unhappiness increased.

"She's only shouted at me when she's been protecting you and I've been behaving like a bitch," Ruby added. "I deserved it every time. But I really hate it when she's all disappointed in something I've done. It makes me sad."

She sighed heavily. Charlie hugged her.

"It is pretty horrible when she gets upset," the older woman agreed. "I know I must have done something pretty bad if someone as placid as Joey gets pissed off!"

They both giggled.

* * *

Aden sat at the Surf Club, drinking too much and feeling sorry for himself when Angelo walked in.

"Are you alright, mate?" the police officer asked.

"I'm not your mate," Aden replied.

Angelo sighed and headed up to the bar, feeling immediately down. One moment it seemed like people were starting to accept him and then the next, he was reminded that not everyone had. Tony and Rachel tolerated him, Martha ignored him, Alf was friendly, as were people like Miles and Leah. And then of course, there was Charlie. But Hugo was a pain and Aden had hated him since well before Jack's death. Still, it wasn't so easy to handle sometimes.

* * *

Charlie jumped when she heard Joey scream. Ignoring the burn on her hand from being interrupted while taking the dish out of the oven, she raced towards her bedroom and found Joey sitting up, dishevelled, sweating and confused on the bed. Charlie gathered her into her arms, holding her tight and asking what had happened.

"I had a nightmare," Joey admitted, feeling ashamed.

Charlie gazed at her. Suddenly she seemed like the vulnerable young woman she had met back in March. So much had changed since then and her girlfriend had grown so strong. It shook Charlie a little to see her so upset. She held her close and kissed the top of her head, promising that everything would be okay.

* * *

Ruby hovered uncertainly in the kitchen. Joey had been screaming so she didn't want to interrupt, but dinner was ready and the table was set. She didn't want it to go cold and therefore ruin everything. Anxiously, she sat at the table and waited.

* * *

"We made you dinner," Charlie said, still holding Joey tight.

"You did?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "Me and Rubes. We made cottage pie for you."

"But I was so mean to you," Joey said, gazing up at her with wide eyes.

Charlie shook her head and said that she'd been right. She apologised sincerely for trying to drag her into the row with Ruby and assured her that they had made up now.

"I'm glad," Joey said. "I hate it when you fight. It's sad."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed.

She moved to lie back on the bed, pulling Joey gently with her. Joey rested her head on Charlie's chest and held her hand.

"We're going to do better though," Charlie said.

"Baby steps," Joey suggested.

"Baby steps," Charlie agreed.

They rested in silence for a few moments before Charlie asked if Joey had had a bad day.

"Is it that obvious?" the younger woman asked.

Charlie chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Well, you don't traditionally tell us off and then have a nightmare," she said. "You haven't had a nightmare for months. Have you?"

Joey shook her head. It had been a fact she'd been rather proud of. And now she felt like she had let them both down.

"So, bad day?" Charlie asked.

"Kind of," Joey said. "Aden was complaining and whinging so much I thought my ears were going to bleed. It just... pissed me off. And I feel bad about it because he's such a great guy but I just couldn't cope with the constant whining about Liam today. Between that the fact that we're so obviously going to lose our jobs... I guess I've just had enough."

Charlie kissed her.

"Well, how about we get up and have a nice... well, okay, Ruby and I made it so it might not be a nice dinner but why don't we have it anyway?"

Joey grinned and nodded. They hauled themselves off the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

Martha and Hugo entered the Surf Club. Xavier and Gina had agreed to look after Bambang for the evening so that the newly reunited couple could spend some alone time together. Martha glared when she spotted Angelo propping up the bar. He sighed and focussed on his pint. Hugo glared at Angelo a little longer, certain that he had some kind of secret vendetta against him. He was nervous over what Angelo might have on him. It wasn't like there weren't a lot of skeletons in his closet. Angelo definitely made him nervous.

* * *

"Just in time," Ruby said brightly, standing up.

She pulled out a seat for Joey and gestured for her to sit down.

"Are you okay?" the teenager asked.

"Yeah," Joey said. "Just had a bad dream."

Charlie poured out soft drinks for all three of them while Ruby served up.

"I'm not sure how good this is going to be but..."

She put the plate down in front of Joey and smiled anxiously. The Buckton girls sat down with her.

"Seriously," Joey said. "I'm rude to you both and I get rewarded?"

"Well, you were right," Ruby said. "And we're sorry for upsetting you."

Joey put a gentle hand on her step-daughter's arm.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "Either of you. I just had a bad day and I'm really sorry."

"We're sorry too," Charlie and Ruby said in unison.

All three women grinned.

"Let's tuck in," Joey suggested.

* * *

Aden arrived home to find Liam and Nicole watching television in the lounge. Still a little drunk, he glared at both of them and stormed into his room.

"I'm really not sure that me living here is a good idea, Nic," Liam frowned. "Aden actually hates me."

"Well, where else are you going to live?" Nicole asked. "Your place isn't safe."

"I'm not sure this place is safe!" Liam laughed. "I might get stabbed in my sleep!"

"I'm sure you can take care of yourself," Nicole smirked, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

"Listen, I really think you need to tell Geoff about your hospital trip," Charlie ventured, hoping that she and Ruby wouldn't get into another row.

"I really don't want to," Ruby objected. "He'll only fuss and flap around. We've only just got past that. I don't want to put up with it again. I love him but he really can be an old woman sometimes."

Joey smiled and finished her drink.

"He just cares for you, sweetheart," she said gently. "That can't be a bad thing, can it?"

"I know," Ruby said. "And I don't mean to be ungrateful but..."

She sighed.

"You know, this doesn't taste half bad actually," she added.

"It's nice," Joey agreed. "I'm very impressed."

"I'm very relieved!" Charlie laughed.

"What happened to your hand?" Joey asked worriedly when Charlie winced.

Charlie frowned and showed a small burn on her palm, explaining that she lost a fight with the oven.

"Did you run it under cold water?"

"I got distracted," Charlie admitted, not prepared to say with what.

Joey frowned and promised to put some cream on it when they had finished.

"Rubes, seriously, will you think about talking to Geoff?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

Ruby hesitated.

"Colleen knows," Charlie pointed out. "She's the one who told me. Don't you think he'll be hurt if you don't tell him yourself?"

"Okay, fine!" Ruby said dramatically. "I will talk to him tomorrow. I promise."

"Good girl," Charlie and Joey said in unison.

Ruby laughed.

"You two spend far too much time together!" she remarked.

* * *

_Next time... Ruby tells all to Geoff, Miles struggles with depression and Aden and Liam get into a fist fight..._


	177. Chapter 177

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Seven**

As promised, Ruby went round to see Geoff before school the next morning and told him about her hospital trip from a couple of days before.

"What?" Geoff shrieked. "You got taken to hospital? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone," Ruby said.

"And I'm just anyone, am I?" he asked sourly.

Ruby reached out and held both his hands.

"No," she said honestly. "You're definitely not just anyone. I love you, Geoff. But I knew you'd panic and I just wanted to spare you that – you and Charlie and Joey. I didn't want you to worry."

"I'm your boyfriend," Geoff said, pulling her into a hug. "And they're your parents. It's our job to worry about you."

"Sorry," Ruby mumbled into his shoulder. "I won't hide anything from you again. I swear."

* * *

Charlie dropped Joey down at the docks and then headed over to see Miles, hoping to catch him before work. She found him looking depressed and unshaven and looking completely unready for a day teaching teenagers.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm absolutely perfect," he replied sarcastically. "How about your good self?"

Charlie hovered anxiously over him. He suddenly seemed like a completely different person.

"What do you want, Charlie?" he demanded.

"I wanted to talk about Ruby," Charlie ventured.

"What?" Miles asked. "Because I have to be getting to school."

Charlie sat down.

"I found out about Ruby collapsing the other day," she said. "And you taking her to hospital."

"And?"

"And I mean I found out," Charlie said. "Colleen told me in the Diner."

"So, what? You're criticising me now?" Miles demanded. "Because quite frankly, I have a lot more on my plate just now than a student's sugar levels."

"Miles!" Charlie said, holding her hands up in defence as her friend leapt up and paced the room. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm not having a go at you. I'm just..."

"Just what?" Miles snapped.

"Just asking you, as a parent... I'm asking her teacher to keep an eye on her."

Miles stared at her for a moment before sinking back into his chair and running his hands through his hair. He stared down at the table top. Charlie watched him, noticing drops of wet land on the wood. She moved closer and put her arm around him. He apologised quietly.

"I just miss Kirsty so much," he said. "I don't know what I'm meant to do without her."

* * *

Joey, Aden and Geoff finished a long, hard day on the trawler. While Joey headed to the Diner to meet Charlie for a coffee, having not had the chance to see her all day, Geoff headed home with the intention of making a romantic meal for Ruby. Aden walked home rather grumpily, hoping that Liam wouldn't be there but, as had been the case the day before, Liam was giving a guitar lesson in the living room. Glaring at his new roommate, Aden headed into the kitchen. He then stormed back into the lounge.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"What?" Liam asked innocently.

"This fucking mess!"

"Aden, there's a kid here!" Liam snapped.

The teenage girl stopped swooning over him and pouted at being referred to as a child.

"I don't care," Aden said. "You can't treat this house like this!"

Liam turned to his student and said that it probably time to end the lesson, but promised the next one would be free – and not interrupted by crazy fishermen. He saw the girl out and then turned back to Aden.

"I know you don't like it but this is my house too now," he said.

"No, it's not! Roman said that I could live here, not you. You're only here because you're screwing his daughter and if he knew that..."

"Nicole and I are in a serious relationship," Liam protested.

"You wouldn't know a serious relationship if it hit you in the face," Aden snapped.

Liam stepped forward, his eyes blazing.

"I would make comments about being hit in the face if I were you," he warned.

Aden also stepped closer, his fist trembling.

"Is that a threat?" he demanded.

Within seconds, the boys had got into a fight.

* * *

Leah came to sit with Charlie and Joey in order to take her break from work.

"Have you seen Miles recently?" Charlie asked her housemate.

She had already told Joey about what had happened when she had gone to see their friend earlier that day and she was desperately worried about him.

"Not really," Leah admitted. "I know we made up but after that row about the food poisoning..."

"I think he'd really appreciate it if you went round to spend some time with him," Charlie ventured. "I went to ask him about Rubes this morning and he totally broke down on me. He's so lost without Kirsty."

Leah sighed, feeling guilty for not being there for him.

"Maybe I'll go round tonight," she said. "If..."

"We'll look after VJ," Joey grinned.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Nicole demanded, standing in the doorway of her former home.

With Liam and Aden on the floor, they were either fighting or making out. She wasn't sure which was worse. Both boys paused, a little breathless and looked up at her before launching into an argument about why the other was a nightmare to live with.

* * *

That evening, Charlie cooked dinner while Joey played endless games of cards with VJ who was rather excited about being looked after by two of his favourite people. He'd had a not so secret crush on Joey since she'd first arrived and Charlie was a lot more fun to be around now that she and Joey were an item.

"Dinner's up in five minutes," the police officer said. "So finish your game and clear the table, okay?"

VJ immediately began to protest but was quietened when Joey reminded him that Charlie had worked hard to cook them a nice dinner and they should be grateful. Charlie chuckled at the adoring way VJ looked at his housemate and headed back on into the kitchen.

* * *

"Have you grown up yet?" Nicole asked sourly when Aden stormed down the stairs.

Then she noticed his bags. Glancing at Liam on the couch beside her, Nicole sat up, alarmed.

"What are those?" she asked.

"If you're intent on letting this creep live here, knowing what he's like and how much I hate him, then I'm moving out," Aden snapped, storming out the front door.

* * *

"You two are so cute," Charlie teased when Joey arrived back downstairs from tucking VJ into bed.

Joey flopped onto the sofa, feigning innocence. Charlie pulled her feet onto her lap and gently began to massage them.

"He _lurves _you," Charlie smirked.

"He does not!" Joey protested, leaning back on the couch and enjoying the foot rub.

There was nothing better after a long day on the boat.

"He so does," Charlie giggled. "I don't have competition, do I?"

Joey snorted with laughter.

"Have I missed anything?" Leah asked, walking into the house.

"I'm just teasing Joey about Veej," Charlie explained.

"Aw, the crush he has on you is so cute!" Leah agreed, sinking into an armchair.

"No fair!" Joey complained. "You're ganging up on me!"

"How were things with Miles?" Charlie asked.

"We talked a lot and I think it helped," Leah replied. "I hope it did anyway. We're going to have lunch tomorrow."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Joey groaned, not wanting her foot massage to stop. Leah hauled herself up instead and answered the door, surprised to see Aden standing there with a backpack, asking if there was any chance he could spend the night on their sofa.

* * *

_Next time... the fate of the trawler is decided, Aden has to eat humble pie and Charlie encourages Joey to find another career to fall in love with..._


	178. Chapter 178

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Eight**

"Shit!" Aden bellowed, kicking a wooden post down on the wharf so hard that his foot hurt.

His pride prevented him from showing it though. Joey sighed heavily and sat down on the floor. Geoff hovered over her, reading the notice they'd found on the trawler over and over again, hoping that somehow, the letters might rearrange themselves to tell them something they wanted to hear.

"I just can't believe they they're actually getting rid of us," he sighed, reading the notice again.

The council had voted the day before to cancel two berths down at the marina and one of them was theirs.

"All because he doesn't like us?" Geoff wondered. "I mean, what is his problem?"

"He's an arse," Aden replied, still feeling sorry for his foot.

"So, is this it?" Geoff asked. "We just don't have jobs anymore?"

"I guess so," Joey sighed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, all three workers trooped into the Diner. As soon as Leah saw their faces, she knew what had happened.

"Trawler?" she asked.

Joey nodded. Leah immediately offered them breakfast on the house and bustled them off to a table while they debated who had the unfortunate job of telling Irene. Sitting down, Joey finally pulled out her phone and called the number Irene had left for them to contact her on. She anxiously explained the situation and was glad that they had at least prepared their boss in advance.

"It's not your fault, love," Irene said on loud speaker.

Aden bit back a retort that if only Joey hadn't voted for Martha then none of this would have happened. But he knew it wasn't fair and that if he wasn't now homeless as well as unemployed then he might not be feeling quite so bitter about it.

"Look, you guys just focus on yourselves for now," Irene said. "The important thing is that you're okay."

"What about you?" Joey asked.

She apologised again.

"I can live without it," Irene assured her. "Don't you worry about me, love."

She was disappointed of course. Losing the trawler was to lose a connection to Lou. But she had never really understood the business and it was never something she had been very involved with. But she felt terrible that Geoff, Aden and Joey had all lost their jobs. Geoff was like a son to her and in a lot of ways, through the connection with Belle, so was Aden. And she thought Joey was wonderful. The way that she'd stuck by Charlie and Ruby throughout all the chaos that had ensued recently was remarkable. And she had supported Aden no end. She was a good girl who had built herself up from a very difficult position, back when Charlie had rescued her from all the trauma she had been through with her colleague and then with her brother.

"Thanks, Irene," Joey said sadly.

She felt utterly depressed.

* * *

Ruby was glad when lunch time rolled around. School continued to be lonely these days without Annie and Jai. Xavier no longer spoke to her and Nicole had finished her exams and was just waiting for the results. Escaping to see Geoff between lessons felt like all she had. She found him in the Diner with Joey and Aden. All three looked utterly miserable.

"Did your trawler sink or something?" she joked.

All three looked even more miserable. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Shit! _Did _your trawler sink?"

"Language," Joey scolded.

"Sorry _Mum,_" Ruby replied cheekily, sitting down between her and Geoff.

Joey looked mock horrified at the thought of being a parent to a teenager at the tender age of twenty five.

"You'd better get used to it," Ruby said. "_Mum_."

Joey poked her tongue out.

"Very mature!" Geoff laughed, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"I'm having a bad day!" Joey protested.

"Seriously, what happened?" Ruby asked, genuinely concerned.

"We lost our berth at the marina," Aden explained unhappily. "So we're all officially unemployed."

"Oh, that sucks! What are you going to do?"

"I can't even begin to answer that question," Joey sighed.

* * *

Charlie had arrived half an hour later and quickly decided to take some of her overtime off for the afternoon in order to take Joey out and try and cheer her up. They'd caught a taxi into town and ended up at a bar where Joey was intent on both of them drinking all their troubles away.

"I hate John Palmer so much!" Joey slurred.

"I've told you before," Charlie said, not quite so drunkenly. "You're too nice to hate anyone."

"No I'm not!" Joey pouted. "You know, I should charge right round there and... and..."

She struggled to think of something terrible to do to him.

"I should um... I should... shit in his bed!" she declared triumphantly.

Charlie snorted with laughter and suggested that that wasn't the best idea. Joey nodded, pulling a face.

"It could get messy," she conceded. "But I could totally glare at him every time I see him."

Charlie chuckled and pulled her in for a hug.

"We'll make it better," she promised.

"How?" Joey wondered sadly.

* * *

Aden trudged back round to his former home, hoping that Nicole might be there without Liam. He had texted his friend and asked to meet. She opened the door a couple of seconds after he knocked.

"I was surprised to hear from you," she said.

He followed her inside, glaring when he saw Liam on the sofa.

"I'm here to ask for my room back," Aden admitted, getting right to the point.

* * *

Ruby had skipped school in order to spend the afternoon with Geoff. They'd gone for a walk along the beach and then driven out to nowhere in particular, just to listen to music and spend some time together. He'd talked a lot about the trawler and expressed his disappointment. He felt like he had just been getting to grips with the trade when it was taken away from him and he now had no idea what he was meant to be doing with his life. Everything felt so up in the air.

* * *

"Well, what do you want to do?" Charlie asked, having got them another round of drinks.

"I want to work on a trawler," Joey replied flatly.

Charlie sighed. They had already established that this wasn't possible. Joey couldn't bear the thought of being so vulnerable with a new crew again. She'd had such a bad experience with Robbo and she'd struggled with her next job. But she'd found a home with Aden and Geoff and she didn't think she could cope on board without them.

"Anything else?" Charlie asked.

"Do you think I could make a living by doing naughty things to you?" Joey wondered with a smirk.

Charlie kissed her.

"I'm not sure how moral that would be," she said.

Joey pouted and sighed heavily. Charlie leant in and kissed her again.

"Is there any single thing in the whole world that you might want to do?"

Joey shrugged.

"Anything?" Charlie pressed. "Even if it's crazy."

"Well, when I was a kid I wanted to..."

She sighed heavily and downed her wine before looking longingly at the bar for another.

"What?" Charlie asked, keeping her attention.

"I had this stupid idea that I could be a chef," Joey ventured. "When I was a kid I had this dream of running my own restaurant or something. But it's silly."

"Why?" Charlie asked seriously. "You're an amazing cook. You could easily be a professional chef."

"No..."

"If you want to do it, you could," Charlie insisted.

"You can't just walk into a restaurant," Joey sighed. "I haven't got any experience. And I've barely got any qualifications. I mean, I did a bit at college but..."

"Like what?"

"Health and safety, practical skills," Joey ventured.

"So you really were serious about it then?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Well... yeah," Joey admitted. "I got a couple of certificates and I was going to get some work experience but then my parents died and..."

She sighed, lifting her glass and frowning to find it empty. Charlie hugged her, drained her own glass and then headed back up to the bar. Joey sat back in her chair thoughtfully, wondering if Charlie might actually be onto something.

* * *

"As long as you apologise to me," Liam said smugly from his chair.

Nicole told him to shut up. So did Aden.

"Why the sudden turn around?" Nicole asked her friend.

Aden sank onto the couch and explained what had happened to the trawler. Nicole felt bad for him.

"So, can I move back in?" he asked.

"Of course you can," Nicole said. "If you and Liam can be civil to each other."

"I can," Liam said confidently.

Aden nodded with a little more reluctance. The last person in the world that he wanted to live with was Liam but he knew it was a sacrifice he had to make.

* * *

In the front seats of Geoff's car, he and Ruby had embarked on a heavy make out session. Things were growing increasingly passionate between them these days and Ruby thought she actually felt stronger for him than she had felt for Xavier. And back in the day, before everything had kicked off with Charlie, she knew she had truly loved her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Charlie returned to the table with more drinks for herself and Joey. She too was feeling a little tipsy but she was determined to solve Joey's problem of unemployment.

"So, a chef," she said.

"I can't do it, Charlie," Joey insisted. "I'm not qualified."

"You could go back to college and get qualified though," Charlie replied.

Joey shook her head, pointing out that if she wasn't working, she certainly couldn't afford to study.

"Joey, if that's what you want to do, we'll afford it," Charlie said firmly.

Joey gazed at her, a smile curling her lips at the though of how much of a 'we' they were.

"It's definitely an idea," Joey admitted. "Maybe we could get a prospectus or something from the college? Just... you know, to have a look."

Secretly, the idea was becoming very attractive.

"But in the meantime," she said very firmly. "I'll get any old job."

"And I'll support every decision you make," Charlie promised.

Joey finished her next drink far too quickly.

"To get completely trashed?" Joey asked hopefully.

Charlie also downed her drink.

"Abso-bloody-lutely," Charlie agreed, wobbling back up to the bar.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey endure some teasing from Leah and Ruby and Riley forces VJ to misbehave..._


	179. Chapter 179

_To everyone that commented, yes, Joey will be opening her own restaurant in the near future. However, unlike Angelo, she will have qualifications (although, maybe a little accelerated to fit with the timeline), it will take some work and won't open a couple of episodes after she has the idea, and it won't be quite so arrogantly named! Thanks to everyone for your lovely feedback. I had a very bad week so reviews have been an extra special blessing for me! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Nine**

Having hurriedly paid the taxi driver, Charlie and Joey crashed through the kitchen door. Kissing fervently, Joey pushed Charlie onto the kitchen table. She ran her hands over her, tugging at her clothes. A button pinged across the room as she ripped open her shirt, trailing kisses all over her chest and tummy. Breathing heavily, Charlie made a clumsy grab for Joey's t-shirt, pulling it over her head and flinging it onto the floor. They crushed their lips together again before stumbling as a unit into the lounge. Resting on the back on the couch, they battled for possession of each other. Joey struggled with Charlie's belt, pulling her trousers down. Charlie kicked them and her shoes off before standing on her own two feet, dragging Joey to the bedroom. Kissing hard and giggling loudly, they flung themselves on the bed, eager to make mad, passionate love.

* * *

The following morning, Joey woke up with a groan. Her head pounded and the sunlight creeping through the open window made her eyes hurt. She felt sick and every inch of her body ached. Beside her, Charlie also began to come to. She also moaned loudly in protest and was just grateful that she had the weekend off work. Entangled with Joey's body, she lay motionless, never wanting to rise from her slumber.

* * *

An hour later, a particularly groggy Charlie and Joey just about found their way to the kitchen.

"Nice night?" Leah asked innocently.

"Um..."

Suddenly Ruby burst out with what Charlie hoped was an exaggerated impression of some of the noises she had apparently been making last night. She cringed and busied herself with making coffee.

"Were we that loud?" Joey asked, turning pink and sitting down heavily in a chair.

"Yes!" Leah and Ruby said in unison, before Ruby carried it on by screaming the same word over and over again.

"Sorry!" Joey mumbled. "And please stop being loud. My head hurts."

Charlie finished pouring coffee and came to sit beside her. She rubbed her temples, groaning over her hangover.

"Yep," Ruby said brightly. "We heard a lot of that too."

"Sorry," Joey apologised again. "We were drowning our sorrows."

"In each other?" Leah asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, but first in booze," Joey explained. "And for the record, it was totally Charlie's fault."

Charlie snapped her head up and then regretted it, demanding to know how it was her fault.

"You were the one that kept going back up to the bar," Joey pointed out.

"Yeah, because you finished your drinks before I'd even sat down!" Charlie argued.

"Uh oh," Ruby teased. "Lovers tiff."

"They'll have to go and have makeup sex later," Leah said.

"I think I need to be out," Ruby decided. "Because I can't listen to that all over again."

"We're not normally that loud!" Charlie insisted. "We were just drunk. We lost our inhibitions!"

She managed to grin at Joey. They had definitely done that. Most of the evening was a blur but they'd tried all sorts of new, if rather clumsy positions, and it had been a lot of fun.

"You also lost your clothes," Leah said, standing up in order to finish getting ready for work. "We folded them neatly and put them on the couch."

Charlie and Joey blushed even further.

* * *

That afternoon, Charlie and Joey made another attempt to apologise to Leah by offering to collect VJ from his friend's house where he had spent Friday night. Charlie pulled up outside and Joey, still feeling fragile, climbed out of the door to let him know they were there. VJ appeared, looking particularly miserable. He flung himself into Joey's arms and held her tight.

"I don't think VJ was feeling very well," VJ's friend's father explained apologetically.

"Are you okay, Veej?" Joey asked.

The little boy nodded. Then his friend, Riley appeared. He looked Joey up and down and then smiled.

"VJ said he's going to be at the Diner all day," Riley said. "Can I come too so we can play?"

"Um..." Joey faltered.

She looked at Riley's Dad who said it would be fine.

"Well, I guess so," Joey said. "Do you want Riley to come and play, VJ?"

"I guess," VJ replied.

Letting go of her, he headed towards the car and dived onto the backseat. Riley followed. Joey thanked his Dad politely and then returned to the car herself.

* * *

Back at the Diner, VJ and Riley had gone outside to play while Charlie and Joey were nursing coffees and still feeling a little sorry for themselves.

"Maybe we should hop online and look through the college website today," Charlie said, sounding more cheery than she felt.

"What?" Joey asked in confusion.

"You know, about the cheffing, cooking, thingy," Charlie reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Joey remembered. "Listen, Charlie, I don't think..."

Charlie reached out and held her hand.

"If this is something you want to do then I really think you should do it," she said. "But if you don't, just say so and I'll stop pushing. I promise!"

Joey grinned, assuring her that she wasn't being pushy at all.

"I love that you care so much," she added. "But honestly, I wouldn't have the first clue how to open a restaurant or do anything like that."

"Well, that's why you'd go to college and learn," Charlie pointed out.

"But surely the first thing I need to do is get a job?" Joey said. "I can't afford to go to college full time."

Charlie nodded. While she would be more than happy to pay for Joey to become a student and try her hand at the career she had wanted almost as much as trawler work, she knew her girlfriend would never agree to be supported in that way. It had been okay when she was finding her feet and between jobs on those two occasions but this was different and she knew Joey wouldn't be willing.

"There must be part time courses you could do though," the police officer said brightly. "You could work in the day and do night school or something."

"Maybe," Joey said.

"Do you want to?"

Joey nodded with a shy smile. The more she thought about the idea, the more she remembered just how badly she had wanted to do this when she was younger. Trawler work and boats were her first love but this had been a very close second. It had only been circumstances that had prevented her from going forward.

"Then let's go for it," Charlie encouraged.

Taking her hand, she led her over to the computers at the back of the room. Pulling up Internet Explorer in order to Google the local college, Charlie glanced to the spare computer on her right. She pulled a face at the image of a nude woman on it. Glancing around, she saw that all of the computer screens had been set to the same image.

"That's not Google!" Joey squeaked.

Charlie turned back to their computer and pulled a face.

"Leah!" she yelled. "You might have a problem!"

* * *

"That was awesome!" Riley said as he and VJ hurried away from the door of the Diner.

VJ was not quite so jubilant. They ran into Riley's crowd of friends and VJ's heart sank. He didn't want to hang out with them. They were horrible boys. But he couldn't find a way out.

"VJ just switched all the Diner computers' home pages to a porn website!" Riley informed his mates.

"I don't want to do this anymore," VJ said quietly.

"I've already told you," Riley said. "If you want to hang out with us then you have to do what we say."

"I don't want to..."

"And if you don't hang out with us, you'll be completely in your own because we'll make sure everyone hates you!" Riley added.

VJ sighed, feeling utterly helpless.

"Oh, and we all want to know more about that hot girl who picked you up today," Riley told him.

VJ thought of Joey. He definitely didn't want to share her.

"Joey?" he asked.

"Which one was she?"

"The one who came to do the door."

"She was hot," Riley stated. "And so was the one driving. They both were. How do you even know them?"

"I live with them," VJ explained. "They're my Mum's friends."

"I definitely want to know more about them," Riley decided.

* * *

"I don't even know how this happened," Leah said, embarrassed and frustrated.

Charlie was busily setting the homepages back to Google.

"There should have been a password," Leah said. "Nobody should be able to change anything like that without a password."

"I didn't even see anyone on the computers today except..."

Joey trailed off.

"VJ," Leah realised.

She asked the girls to hold the fort. Then she charged outside to track down her son.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo frets about being transferred and VJ confesses all to Joey..._


	180. Chapter 180

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty**

Charlie and Joey busied themselves with looking at college courses on the computer and tried not to listen to the serious telling off Leah was giving an unrepentant VJ. The nine year old hung his head and mumbled an apology and his mother informed him in no uncertain terms that he was not to have fun for the whole of the rest of the day and he certainly wasn't allowed to play out with his friends. He offered no objection and went to sit alone in the corner of the mostly empty Diner, looking more than a little sorry for himself.

* * *

That evening, Ruby arrived home a few minutes late for her curfew and was relieved when Charlie and Joey didn't complain. She and Geoff had got a little carried away and lost track of the time. Things between them were growing increasingly intense and tonight, they had awkwardly begun to discuss sleeping together. Ruby was a little anxious that she was only sixteen and she was moving onto her second sexual partner so quickly. And Geoff felt torn between his faith telling him that sex before marriage was wrong, and wanting things to become more serious with Ruby. They were in love after all and he felt that this time, unlike with Nicole and Claudia, it really would be a long term relationship. But they had decided not to do anything until they were absolutely sure.

* * *

The following morning, Leah took VJ to work with her again. Ruby headed out early to spend the precious last day of the weekend with Geoff and Charlie and Joey lounged around the house for a while before Charlie had to go to work.

"Will you drop me at the beach?" Joey asked when she was dressed.

"Sure," Charlie said, perching on the edge of the bed and pulling her boots on. "What are you up to this afternoon?"

"I just thought I'd go for a walk," Joey said. "Look through the papers for a job. Ponder that college course some more."

"I really think you should go for it," Charlie said. "Even if at the end of it you don't try and run a restaurant or anything, it would be a good qualification to have."

Joey nodded thoughtfully. The tuition fees weren't even half as much as she'd thought they would be and not finishing her course the first time round had always been a regret.

"It's definitely an option," she agreed, reaching out and pulling Charlie to her feet.

The couple kissed and then headed out of the house together.

* * *

Charlie arrived at work. As usual, she found Watson working reception and Angelo looking consumed by papers at his desk. He followed her into her office looking unhappy.

"Derrick got bail," he said unhappily.

Charlie pulled a face.

"On the plus side, he has to check in with us every day but it's still not a good thing," he added, sinking into a chair. "And I'm getting nowhere with Hugo. He's at the farm playing happy families with Martha and Bambang. My bosses are closing in and if I don't get to the bottom of this whole human trafficking case then I'm screwed."

He sighed dramatically.

"Screwed how?" she asked.

"Well, I might get transferred or... I mean, I'll probably get transferred after this anyway but..."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Charlie asked.

Angelo looked offended.

"I just mean that you're not happy here," Charlie said more delicately. "And I know a lot of people have got their heads round you being back but some people still wish..."

"I was rotting in jail," Angelo said gravely.

"I wouldn't have put it quite like that but..."

She shrugged. Angelo sighed again and stood up announcing that they would just have to work harder.

* * *

Joey had gone for a nice long walk along the beach. She'd stopped off at the shops and got some local papers in order to begin looking for work. It had only been a couple of days and she was already feeling useless. Charlie's never ending support made her feel special though and she was determined to pay her back one day for everything she had done for her already. Looking up ahead of her, she spotted VJ with his friends. She smiled, thinking Leah must have relented and let him go and play. Watching them, she suddenly realised just how unhappy VJ looked. She approached, feeling concerned, just as Riley pushed VJ over and laughed.

"VJ!" Joey called, jogging up to them quickly. "Come back to the Diner."

Without another word to the other kids, she dragged the little boy off. As soon as they were out of earshot, she asked what was going on.

"Nothing," VJ lied.

"Don't lie to me," Joey warned. "You didn't look like you were having fun with them."

"I'm not," he said unhappily.

"Then why are you hanging out with them?" Joey asked.

"Because I don't have a choice, Joey!" he snapped, storming ahead of her and into his mother's restaurant.

* * *

A few moments later, Joey also arrived in the Diner. Looking around, she spotted VJ sulking in a corner. She approached Leah and told her that she thought there might be a problem before leading her over to her son.

"What have you done now?" Leah asked tiredly.

"Nothing!" VJ whined.

He glared at Joey, something he really wasn't used to doing. On a normal day, he thought that she was the most wonderful person in the world – apart from his Mum.

"What did you catch him doing?" Leah asked Joey.

"Nothing," Joey said, sitting down beside him. "But I'm not sure his friends are very nice."

Concerned, Leah also sat down. Both women waited for VJ to talk but he refused.

"VJ, why are you hanging out with them if they're nasty boys?" Joey asked.

"Because I don't have any other friends," VJ admitted. "They said I had to be their friend or nobody's but that's only because they want someone to pick on."

"You're being bullied?" Leah asked.

VJ shrugged. Leah and Joey sighed.

"They keep making me do stuff," VJ admitted.

"Was it this Riley kid who convinced you to mess with the computers?" Leah asked.

"He forced me," VJ said. "And..."

Suddenly he burst into tears. Leah hugged him as he confessed to throwing the water bomb at Miles' car.

* * *

"Ugh, is this shift ever going to end?" Charlie asked dramatically, approaching Watson at the desk.

She rested her elbows on in, sighing. Her fellow Senior Constable laughed.

"I believe you have four hours to go," she said.

"But it's ten o'clock!" Charlie complained. "Criminals shouldn't be allowed to operate past my bed time."

Watson grinned.

"Well, technically criminals aren't allowed to operate at all," she pointed out. "That's kind of part and parcel of them breaking the law."

"No one likes a smart arse," Charlie laughed.

"My girlfriend does!" Watson said proudly.

Charlie grinned.

"That's a point," she said. "How are you two fixed for tomorrow night? Would you like to go for dinner with Joey and I? I believe we have to vet her and make sure she's good enough!"

Pulling her diary out of her handbag, Watson confirmed their dinner plans.

* * *

_Next time... Joey takes VJ under her wing, Miles is assaulted and Nicole finishes her exams..._


	181. Chapter 181

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty One**

The following morning, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Leah and VJ were all having breakfast together. Charlie had barely slept and was due to start work again at ten. Ruby was grumpy about having to go to school, especially as Leah had decided to keep VJ at home until things were sorted with his 'friends'. With no job, Joey had volunteered to babysit so that Leah didn't have to take any time off from work.

"I've got a meeting with the Principal at lunchtime though," the Diner owner said. "And Miles told the kids off so hopefully things will be better soon. Isn't that right, Veej?"

The little boy nodded without commitment.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Ruby asked, trying to bring him into the conversation.

He shrugged.

"I'm going to teach him how to sail," Joey said brightly, patting VJ on the shoulder.

He managed a smile, gazing at Joey adoringly.

"Oh, really?" Leah enthused. "That's fantastic."

"Yeah, Alf said we could rent the Blaxland," Joey explained.

Charlie grinned at her. They had definitely had some fun times on that boat.

* * *

By lunch time, Joey and VJ had set sail and were having a lovely time. He was relaxing more than he had in a long time and Joey always had fun with him. They had bonded from day one and she was glad to be able to take his mind off his troubles now. And having fun with him was also helping to distract her from her own unemployment. She didn't like having nothing to do but helping Leah with VJ made her feel useful.

* * *

Charlie was pondering going to lunch with Watson when they were called to the hospital. Someone had been beaten up and was in a bad way. Hopping into the car with her colleague, she raced over to see what was going on. Tony was in the corridor looking stressed.

"Hey," he said, standing up when he spotted them. "Are you here for Miles?"

"Miles?"

"He was beaten up," Tony explained. "Rach and I found him on the beach."

Horrified, Charlie caught the attention of a nurse and asked if she could see the victim.

* * *

Growing hungry, Joey had steered the boat back to the marina. VJ had picked up the steering really well and he seemed to have taken in a lot of the information she'd given him about sailing.

"Can we do this again sometime?" he asked as they walked back towards the Diner.

"Absolutely," Joey promised. "Oh, and I have this for you."

She dug around in her pocket and presented him with a 'number one sailor' badge she'd made the night before. He grinned proudly and let her pin it to his t-shirt.

"Was I really good?" VJ asked hopefully.

"You were awesome," Joey said, putting her arm around him.

* * *

"I think it was that Ian Radcliffe guy," Miles said.

Charlie stood by his hospital bed, trying not to cringe at the obviously painful injuries to her friend. He'd all but had his head kicked in and there were no defensive wounds. He'd been hit from behind and taken by surprise. He'd had no opportunity to fight back.

"Who's Ian Radcliffe?" Charlie asked, pulling out her notepad and preparing to follow up any lead she had.

"He's the father of that Riley kid," Miles explained. "The one who's being bullying VJ."

Charlie nodded.

"I took Leah round to talk to him last night."

"Yeah, she said," Charlie said. "And she said that he dismissed you."

Miles nodded and then winced.

"You think it's connected then?" Charlie asked gently.

"I can't think of anyone else who'd do this," Miles told her.

She touched him gently on the shoulder and promised him that she'd figure it out.

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" she instructed.

"I will," Miles said, still wincing.

"Take care."

* * *

Joey and VJ had just arrived in the Diner when Joey's phone rang. It was Charlie. Joey greeted her warmly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Joey replied. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Miles was attacked though."

"What?"

"He's in hospital."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. But he thinks it might have been connected to VJ being bullied," Charlie explained urgently. "We're about to go round and interview the father. But be aware, okay? Obviously you're involved in this because you're looking after VJ. Don't take any risks or anything."

"I won't," Joey replied.

"Promise?"

The concern in her voice was evident. Joey smiled, touched that she'd thought immediately of her.

"I promise. Stay safe, okay?"

"And you."

They hung up. VJ immediately asked if there was something wrong.

"Um..." Joey said uncertainly.

She was relieved when her charge suddenly declared he needed the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, Joey waved Leah over to tell her what had happened.

* * *

In uniform, Charlie and Watson knocked on the Radcliffe front door.

"Can I help you?" Ian asked curtly when he opened up.

"We just wanted to ask you a few questions if you have the time," Charlie said, taking the lead.

"Well, I'm pretty busy," the man lied.

He didn't really want to spend any longer than he had to talking to police officers.

"Then we'll have to insist," Charlie said firmly.

Sighing heavily, he let them in.

* * *

It had been a long day and Nicole was glad to have finished school – hopefully for good. She'd had her last exam and Liam had been waiting for her at the gates of Summer Bay High with flowers to say how proud he was of her. They walked into the Diner hand in hand and found Aden sitting with Joey at a table.

"You look pleased with yourself!" Joey commented.

Nicole and Liam sat down. Aden forced a smile.

"I've finished my exams! Yay!" Nicole grinned.

"Oh, well done, Nic," Joey said. "You're free!"

"At last!" Nicole laughed. "I never thought I'd get there."

"Now you just have to pass," Aden tried to joke.

Mostly he just sounded bitter. Joey shot him her sternest look and he apologised, asking how she was going to celebrate.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to the beach with my friends," Nicole said. "Just for a bit though."

She gazed lovingly at Liam who said that they were going to celebrate together later.

"I'll make sure I'm out," Aden said, pulling a face.

"Joey," said a small voice.

The former deckhand turned to find VJ hovering beside her. He'd gone over to the Surf Club to play on the pinball machine for a little while but now he looked upset.

"What's up?" Joey asked kindly.

"Did something happen to Miles?"

Nicole looked suddenly panicked.

"What?" she said. "What happened to Miles?"

"He got beaten up," VJ said unhappily.

"Um... yeah," Joey admitted. "Charlie said he's okay but..."

"It was Riley and his friends," VJ announced.

"How do you...?"

"They found me at the Surf Club and threatened to do the same thing to me."

Joey reached out and hugged him, promising that they would never get the chance. Unhappily, VJ explained that he'd seen them again the day before, after Joey had taken him away from them and Miles had interfered. They'd promised him that he and Miles were on their hit list.

"I should have said," he added, looking close to tears. "Then Miles might have seen them coming."

Joey continued to hold him, waving Leah over to help.

* * *

Charlie was back at the station, trying to puzzle out what had happened to Miles. Whoever it was that had attacked him, she refused to let them get away with it. Miles was her friend. He was a good man and he had already been through hell this year. Her phone rang.

"Joey, are you okay?" she answered.

"I'm fine," Joey assured her. "But I think it might have been Riley and his mates instead of his Dad that attacked Miles."

* * *

_Next time... Nicole reconnects with Aden but falls out with Liam, things go rapidly wrong for Miles and Charlie and Joey meet Watson's new girlfriend..._


	182. Chapter 182

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Two**

"Has he picked up his phone yet?" Charlie asked, approaching Watson.

From his desk, Angelo watched the women talk about Ian Radcliffe. They had been trying to get in touch with him for two hours but he wasn't picking up the phone.

"Anything I can do to help?" he offered, always eager to interact with Charlie whenever he could.

"No thanks," Charlie said politely, turning back to Watson.

She was just about to suggest that they go round to the house when the man himself walked through the door, dragging his son with him.

"I want Miles Copeland to be arrested for assault," he said.

* * *

Joey took VJ down to the beach for some fresh air. She had never been much of a soccer player but he was keen to teach her and she was keen to keep distracting him from his troubles. Up ahead, celebrations over the end of school had already begun.

"Okay, prepare to get beat!" VJ bellowed.

"Oh, I am taking you down!" Joey challenged, although she didn't think she would be doing any such thing.

She glanced to her right.

"Miles?" she called.

The curly haired man turned round to look at her. She and VJ hurried over, concerned by how beat up he looked and how shaken.

"I thought you'd still be in the hospital," Joey said. "You look like you got hurt pretty badly."

"I discharged myself," Miles said.

"Was that such a good idea?" Joey wondered.

"I think it was the first of many bad ideas," Miles admitted.

* * *

Charlie sat opposite Riley and Ian. Watson was beside her and clearly felt just as frustrated.

"So, you're saying that Miles Copeland came round to your house and assaulted your son?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Yep," Ian replied, leaning forward in his chair and looking her directly in the eye.

"Miles is in hospital," Watson said.

Charlie sat back, happy to let her colleague take the lead. She had made her a Senior Constable for a reason after all.

"He must have left hospital then," Ian said. "He attacked my son. Look at his wrist!"

The boy's wrist was indeed in a sling.

"So, what happened exactly?" Watson asked.

Ian began to explain how he had found Miles having a go at Riley on the doorstep. When he'd tried to get rid of him, Miles had become aggressive and attacked Riley, breaking his wrist in the process.

* * *

Aden had gone home, leaving Joey to play with VJ and Nicole to swoon over Liam. From his bedroom, he heard voices, recognising Liam with someone else. He moved to the top of the stairs, listening in on what was apparently a guitar lesson and pulled a face. He just hoped he could get a new job and then move out of this house, away from the man he hated.

* * *

Charlie and Watson pulled up at the beach, having spotted Miles making a vague attempt at playing soccer with Joey and VJ. The officers braced themselves to bring him in for questioning.

"Hey, Charlie!" Joey greeted warmly when she spotted her girlfriend.

"Hey," Charlie replied, hating that she had to be all business.

She gave her a quick hug anyway but then told Miles she needed to talk to him.

"Okay," he said uncertainly.

"It has to be down at the station, I'm afraid."

Miles nodded glumly and followed Watson to the car. Joey caught hold of Charlie's hand.

"What's going on?"

"Hopefully nothing," Charlie said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Are we still doing the dinner date thing?"

"Yep," Charlie promised. "I'll meet you at home."

She kissed her cheek and then followed Miles and Watson back up the beach.

* * *

"Woah!" Liam protested when his seventeen year old student swooped in to try and kiss him. "What are you doing?"

"I thought..." the girl faltered.

He shook his head and stood up, thinking of Nicole.

"I'm seeing someone and she's very special to me," he said. "Also, you're seventeen."

"I'm legal!" the girl remarked. "And from what I hear, it wouldn't be the worst thing you've ever done."

She tried to kiss him again. He backed away quickly.

"The person I'm with is very special to me," he said. "I'm not going to cheat on her – not with you or anyone. I'm actually planning a big surprise for her tonight."

The girl looked disappointed.

"I think the lesson's over," Liam said, opening the front door to see her out.

* * *

Watson was interviewing Miles, who had denied hurting Riley. He admitted to discharging himself from hospital, having heard that it was the kids who had attacked him, and going round to talk to Riley himself to find out what happened. He was mortified that it had been a bunch of kids who had put him in hospital. He had tried to stop him from shutting the door. And he'd touched his hand for a brief moment but that was all. Nothing had broken and nobody had been hurt while he was there. Charlie left her office, spotting Riley sitting alone in reception. She moved to sit next to him.

"Where's your Dad?" she asked.

"Having a cigarette," the boy replied.

She glanced at Angelo who kept his head down. It wasn't technically legal for her to talk to the boy without his guardian but if she could just get him to admit that Miles hadn't hurt him then it could go a long way towards not having to charge her friend.

"Is it just you and your Dad at home?" Charlie asked.

Riley nodded.

"And are things okay there?"

He nodded again.

"Can you tell me why you started bullying VJ?" Charlie asked. "That's how all of this started, right?"

Riley merely nodded.

"If there's something on your mind..."

The boy glanced at the door and then back at Charlie. He was about to open his mouth when Ian reappeared, looking sterner than ever. Riley fell silent.

"I hope you're not trying to intimidate my son," Ian warned.

Charlie stood up, keeping everything calm and casual.

"Nope, I was just checking he was alright," she said. "Now, if you want to sign your statement, you can go."

"What about Copeland?" Ian asked.

"We'll let you know."

* * *

Nicole was enjoying the beach party. She'd arranged to see Liam later in the evening, after she had hung out with her friends and celebrated finishing school. For now, she was having lots of fun. Glancing up, she smiled when she saw Aden walking along the seafront. She waved him over.

"Enjoying your new found freedom?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, here's hoping you do as many wonderful things with your first post-school year as I did!" he remarked.

Spontaneously, she hugged him, reminding him that he had done a lot of special things since leaving school, namely marrying Belle. He nodded, trying not to feel sad over what he had lost since then.

"And you helped Joey," Nicole added brightly.

He smiled. Charlie had taken the lead in bringing his friend out of her darkness but he liked to think he had helped. And she definitely brought a lot of life to the Bay these days. Perhaps she might not have been able to do that if people hadn't been around to love her like she deserved.

"So yes," Nicole said firmly. "I hope I do as many good things as you!"

Aden grinned.

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked. "Partying hard?"

"I'm just going to hang out for a bit and then I'm meeting up with Liam."

Aden nodded. He'd overheard the girl hitting on the former rock star. And he'd heard him rejecting her and saying he had special plans for the evening.

"Want to stay and hang out with me?" Nicole asked hopefully.

Keen to regain their old friendship, Aden agreed.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Miles," Charlie said.

She and Watson had been left with no other choice but to charge him for assaulting a minor. Neither of them believed it was true but he hadn't been able to offer any kind of proof that he was innocent.

"What happens now?" he asked. "Are you going to lock me up or something stupid like that?"

"No," Charlie said. "Go home and we'll be in touch, okay?"

He nodded unhappily.

"I should never have got involved," he said. "I'm always trying to help people, always trying to do my best and I always get screwed over."

He turned and left in a hurry. Charlie and Watson exchanged glum expressions.

"Still want to go out tonight?" Watson asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I think after today we both need a good night out."

"See you at the Diner at eight?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

A few hours later, Charlie and Joey headed over to the Diner, where they had booked a table for four. Charlie had unhappily explained everything to Joey and it looked like word had got round the Bay already.

"I hope nobody is going to blame me," Charlie fretted.

"It's not your fault, Charlie," Joey reassured her. "You did what you could but you have to do your job. I mean, come on, we know that better than anyone."

Both of them thought to the difficult time they had been through when Robertson had charged them both with murder.

"We didn't hate Robertson for investigating the case," Joey said.

"Well, we kind of did," Charlie pointed out.

"I hated him because he was an arrogant arse," Joey smirked. "Not because he locked me up for a night. Well, okay, that helped. But at least you don't _want _Miles to be guilty."

Charlie reached out and squeezed her girlfriend's hand, thanking her, just as Watson appeared.

"Hey guys," she greeted warmly. "This is Monica."

* * *

Nicole was feeling a little tipsy and she had had a very merry time so far. She and Aden had had a heart to heart over a couple of drinks on the beach and then, not wanting to get too sappy and emotional, they'd mucked about with the rest of the school leavers and somehow or other, Nicole had ended up being dunked in the sea. She just hoped her phone would dry out.

"I guess I should head back," she said, grabbing Aden's wrist in order to look at his watch. "I'm already late."

"Oh, stay for one more," Aden said. "Liam won't mind."

It didn't take much persuasion for her to sit back down again.

* * *

"You must see so much as a barmaid," Joey said. "I worked in a bar for a few months several years ago. It was crazy."

"It's pretty hectic," Monica admitted. "Although I'm presuming it's nothing compared to being a cop."

She smiled sweetly at Watson who blushed. Joey and Charlie found their interaction adorable.

"So, how long have you been together?" Monica asked the couple.

"Nearly eight months," Charlie said proudly, holding Joey's hand atop the table.

"And you live together already?" Monica remarked.

"Well, you know what they say about lesbians," Watson teased.

Charlie offered her a mock glare before explaining that they'd lived together as friends before they got together for real.

"Have you lived here long, Monica?" she asked.

"Only a few months," the newcomer admitted. "I'm still kind of getting my bearings really. How about you?"

"Born and raised," Joey said.

"I've been here for just over a year," Charlie said. "I transferred from the city in June last year. And it was the best thing I ever did."

She beamed at Joey.

"Do you think we'll be that cute in months to come?" Watson asked without thinking.

Monica beamed at her.

"I can't wait to find out," she said.

* * *

Gina knocked on Miles' door, finding him looking battered and bruised and clutching a bottle of beer. His eyes were glassy and he was a little wobbly on his feet.

"I guess this isn't a good time," she said.

"Not the best," he replied flatly. "But I suppose you're here because you heard what happened."

Gina nodded before blurting out that pending the investigation, she had no option but to suspend him. He shut the door in her face.

* * *

"And then it dawned on her that we were in the middle of the ocean and she couldn't run away after all," Joey smirked, having relayed the story of her and Charlie first getting together to Monica, who laughed loudly.

Charlie blushed and defended herself by saying that Joey had spun her out by kissing her and she'd temporarily lost her bearings.

"Aw, it's a sweet story," Watson said. "I can't say I wasn't shocked though."

She then explained that Charlie had identified as straight before she met Joey.

"How do you identify now?" Monica asked curiously.

Joey studied her girlfriend curiously. Charlie licked her lips.

"Mostly, I identify as being in love with Joey," she explained. "Because I'm not attracted to any guy or any girl other than her. But I guess if I was being general, I'd assume I'm bisexual. Obviously I _was _attracted to men and obviously I _am _attracted to a woman. But it's not something I think about, to be honest. I just... love Joey."

She searched her partner's face, hoping it was an acceptable answer. Defining her sexuality still seemed like shaky ground somehow. She smiled when she was rewarded with a chaste but tender kiss.

* * *

Liam was sitting, alone and miserable on the sofa when a giggling Aden and Nicole burst through the door. The guitarist stood up angrily, his eyes blazing.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

Aden and Nicole looked guilty as naughty school children.

"I got carried away with the party," Nicole said sweetly, moving closer to apologise to her boyfriend.

He pulled away bitterly and said that she'd ruined his night. Aden disappeared quietly as the couple began to argue.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived home after a wonderful night out with Watson and Monica. Both couples had decided that they would like to make it a regular thing.

"How was your day anyway?" Charlie asked. "Leah said you've been an angel with VJ all day."

"I did my best," Joey said. "And I might as well make myself useful while I'm out of work."

Standing in the middle of the living room, Charlie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"You're always useful," she said, kissing her on the lips.

Joey smiled.

"I do my best," she said. "And I love VJ."

"And he definitely loves you!" Charlie smirked, leading the way to their bedroom.

Closing their door behind them, both women began to get ready for bed.

"I wish you'd stop teasing me about that!" she said.

"Well, I can't blame him for having a crush on you," Charlie said. "You are damn hot!"

She sat down on the bed in order to take her shoes off. Joey immediately straddled her.

"How hot?" she asked with a grin.

Charlie kissed her, pulling them both back on the bed.

"Very, very hot," she said.

* * *

_Next time... Nicole and Ruby turn to Joey for advice, Geoff turns to Aden and Charlie struggles to work with Angelo..._


	183. Chapter 183

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Three**

The following morning, Joey was cooking a hearty breakfast when the rest of the family trooped in. VJ was immediately excited. Leah feigned offence at the way her son seemed to prefer Joey's cooking, bearing in mind that Leah cooked for a living.

"Well, maybe Joey will be doing that soon too!" Ruby remarked.

Joey blanched.

"Where did you hear that?" Charlie asked, sitting down and pouring coffee for the three adults.

"It's not just the overly loud sex I overhear, you know," her daughter remarked cheekily.

"Rubes!" Joey squeaked, aware of VJ's presence.

"It's okay," VJ said. "Mum already gave me the talk."

Everyone stared at his innocent but confident expression for a moment before continuing with settling down for breakfast. Joey put plates in front of everyone while Leah asked what Ruby's comment had been about.

"I was thinking of going back to college," Joey explained, sitting down with her own meal. "Finishing the catering course I took."

"You're not going to set up a rival business, are you?" Leah asked with mock concern.

"No! I swear!" Joey said.

Even if she did follow Charlie's idea, opening her own restaurant was a long shot. And she would certainly make it as different to the Diner as possible so that she didn't steal trade.

"So, you're really thinking about it?" Ruby asked. "Going back to college?"

"Well, my first priority is to get a new job but yeah, I'm considering it. Even if it doesn't amount to anything, it'd be nice to finish what I started. I don't like to leave things undone."

* * *

Nicole arrived at the house early in order to make a special breakfast for Liam and apologise for standing him up the night before. Aden remained in his room, nursing a bit of a hangover and generally not wanting to get involved in their domestic. He hadn't quite decided if he wanted things to work out for them or not.

* * *

Leah took a rather unwilling VJ to school. She'd promised to discuss the situation further if the bullying continued but with the staff now aware of what was going on, she hoped things would die down. Now she just wished there was something she could do to help Miles. She felt terribly responsible for him getting into trouble. He had only been trying to help VJ after all.

"Okay, I'm heading to work," Charlie said at the last possible minute.

It was strange, really. Once upon a time she had lived for her job and while she still cared greatly about it, she had more in her life. She had a happy home to come back to and a girlfriend who made her feel more special than she ever had in her life.

"Have fun catching the bad guys," Joey grinned, kissing her goodbye.

"Always do," Charlie smirked, heading out of the house.

Joey set about doing the dishes.

* * *

Ruby's English lesson had been cancelled due to Miles being suspended and the school not having quite enough staff to replace him. With a free period due after that, Ruby decided that she might as well go home. Now, she sat in the lounge with Nicole who had phoned her a little fretfully earlier in the day. Just as the girls were about to settle down and analyse their love lives, Joey appeared from the garden.

"Aren't you meant to be in school?" she asked her step-daughter.

Ruby quickly explained. Joey decided to leave them to it.

"Can you stay?" Nicole suddenly asked.

Curious, Joey came to sit down with them, asking what was wrong.

"I just need advice from someone older and wiser," the blonde explained.

Joey cleared her throat.

"But still very young and therefore in touch with what the average eighteen year old might be going through," Nicole added quickly.

Joey grinned and sat back in her chair.

"That's more like it. How old do you think I am anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know, thirty?"

Joey looked horrified. Nicole looked panicked. Ruby laughed.

"Not thirty!" Nicole backtracked. "Younger than thirty. Like... um... Well, Charlie's thirty, isn't she?"

"And she has a younger woman!" Joey said firmly.

"Joey can't be thirty," Ruby said mildly. "Because when it's her thirtieth birthday Charlie's going to..."

She trailed off, realising she had said too much.

"Charlie's going to what?" Joey asked.

"To... um..."

"If 'dump her' is the end of that sentence, I'm going to kill myself," Joey warned.

Ruby laughed and shook her head.

"Definitely not," she said. "She's just planned your present already. That's all."

"Okay," Joey said, smiling broadly and making a mental note to discuss it later. "So, what's up?"

* * *

"I think we need to do some surveillance of the farm," Angelo decided, waltzing into Charlie's office.

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and dropping her pen.

He nodded and sat down.

"I saw Hugo down at the docks this morning and he's looking pretty strung out."

"Have you ever tried to look after a child who doesn't speak English?" Charlie asked.

Angelo shook his head, utterly determined that Hugo was up to something.

"He's on the edge, Charlie," he insisted. "He's going to make a mistake any day now and we have to be there when he does."

Sighing, Charlie agreed.

* * *

"Okay," Joey paraphrased. "So, you stood Liam up last night and although you made up this morning, he told you that the reason he was so upset was because he thought last night might be 'the night'."

Nicole nodded and chewed her lip.

"But you don't feel ready?" Joey checked.

"I don't know," Nicole admitted. "I mean, I should be, shouldn't I? Liam's a nice guy and it's not like we haven't done it before."

Joey chose not to react.

"And I've slept with other guys," Nicole said. "But I just... I don't know. What should I do?"

Joey pondered the question.

"I'm not sure I'm really the right person to answer that question," she said.

"Well, how did you know when you were ready?" Ruby asked, thinking of Geoff.

"Okay, you realise that whenever I talk about sex, I'm thinking of your mother, right?" Joey remarked.

Ruby pulled a face and began to agree that the discussion was a bad idea.

"But you've slept with other people, right?" Nicole interrupted.

Joey nodded.

"I had a few relationships before I met Charlie," she said. "Nothing special though."

"So, what do you think about me and Liam? Should I go for it or...?"

"Okay, honestly? I think you should only sleep with someone if you love them," Joey said. "If you think that they could be the last person you'll ever sleep with, the person you'll spend the rest of your life with, then it's probably right. But if you think they're just going to be another temporary partner, if they're not 'the one' then it's not a good idea, especially not at your age."

Nicole nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think you should only ever be with one person?" Ruby asked, suddenly feeling insecure. "Because if that's true then I've totally screwed up."

"No," Joey said quickly. "When you and Xavier were together, you thought it was forever, didn't you?"

Ruby nodded.

"It doesn't have to turn out to be true," Joey said. "But I think it's important that you're thinking about the long term commitment when you make that kind of decision. Does that make any sense at all?"

"Yeah," Nicole said thoughtfully. "I'm not going to sleep with Liam."

Joey smiled, pleased that she had helped, if a little reluctantly.

"And I _am _going to sleep with Geoff," Ruby decided.

"What?" Joey squeaked.

Charlie was going to kill her.

* * *

Down at the docks, Geoff ran into Aden. He shoved his hands in his pockets, asking how the job hunt was going.

"Pretty poorly," Aden admitted. "Nobody seems to be taking anyone new on at the moment."

Geoff nodded. He'd had much the same response and he figured that if one of the local trawlers were to employ a new crew member, it would be Aden. He had more experience after all.

"Want to go for a coffee?" Aden asked.

* * *

"No, no, no," Joey protested. "I did not just suggest you slept with Geoff!"

"Does he even want to?" Nicole wondered.

Sex had been a real point of contention during her relationship with him.

"He said he's changed his values about that kind of thing," Ruby explained. "It used to be no sex before marriage but now it's no sex without love. But he's still a little shaky and uncertain about it. And I'm in a panic too. I mean, I only slept with Xavier for the first time in July. It's November! How could I move on that quickly?"

"Well, in fairness, a hell of a lot has happened since July," Joey conceded. "But still, I'm not saying do it."

"What are you saying?" Ruby asked.

"Don't do it!"

"But you gave neutral advice to Nic!"

"Nic isn't my girlfriend's daughter!" Joey protested. "That's... that's different."

"No, it's not," Ruby informed her. "You're being hypocritical now."

Joey sighed. It was true. But Charlie really would kill her if she thought she'd sent her daughter off to go and have sex with her boyfriend.

"Just... don't rush into anything."

"But I feel about Geoff how you said I should feel," Ruby said unhappily.

Joey frowned, feeling very awkward.

"How did things happen with Charlie?" Nicole asked.

"Well... we fell in love. And we didn't rush anything."

"How long before you... you know?"

Ruby tried not to freak out at the thought. Not that she wasn't very aware of their sex lives.

"About a month," Joey said. "We made a point of taking our time. Charlie was trying to get her head around being in love with a woman and... well, I don't even need to go into my issues, do I?"

Both teenagers shook their heads.

"It was a progressive thing, I guess. It just developed over time. And neither of us were in a hurry," Joey continued. "It happened naturally."

She looked directly at Ruby.

"It's really not something you should rush into," she said.

"I won't," Ruby promised.

"But yes, by the time Charlie and I were at that stage, we were very much in love. And I truly believed – and still do believe – that I will spend the rest of my life with her," Joey concluded.

"I feel like that about Geoff," Ruby said earnestly.

"And I don't feel like that about Liam," Nicole admitted. "Hopefully one day but not yet."

* * *

"Oh, just go for it!" Aden exclaimed. "What's stopping you?"

"Well, I don't really believe in sex before marriage..." Geoff ventured, nursing his coffee in the corner of the Diner.

"You've slept with two girls before!" Aden pointed out.

"I know but that was... different."

"Don't you love Ruby?" Aden asked more seriously.

"No, I do," Geoff said quickly. "I feel more for her than I did for either Nicole or Claudia. She's incredible. I love everything about her."

"Then stop being a big girl's blouse and get to it," Aden said. "Life's too short to wait to be happy. It's taken you this long to even date her. Don't waste more time."

* * *

Charlie drummed her hands on the dashboard. She picked her coffee up, frowned at it being empty and resumed drumming.

"I'm bored," she finally complained.

"You sound like a child!" Angelo argued.

"I just don't see why you think sitting outside the farm is going to help," Charlie said.

"We need to keep an eye on Hugo," Angelo insisted. "We need to watch his every move."

"Then we need a bigger team," Charlie decided.

"Charlie, you know I can't tell anyone else about what's going on!" Angelo hissed, although he too was beginning to think he was going about everything all wrong.

"Well, I'm not sitting in this car for the next forever," Charlie said. "This is an amateur operation, Angelo. If we're going to find out the truth about Hugo, then we have to do it properly. We need to watch him. But I'm not going to give up my life in order to do that."

"What do you suggest then?" Angelo asked, irritated. "Because I couldn't possibly ask you give up precious hours with your precious Joey in order to save people's lives, could I?"

"Don't even start with me," Charlie warned. "And anyway, sitting in a car twenty-four-seven isn't exactly rescuing a bunch of people drowning on a sinking ship, is it? We need to go back to the station, regroup, and have officers watching Hugo all the time. We don't have to tell them what it's for. We just need them to get the job done."

Finally, Angelo relented. He started the engine and drove away. Inside the house, Hugo looked out of the window, with the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He didn't like it.

* * *

_Next time... Ruby and Geoff decide to take things further, Aden has a confession to make, Nicole follows Joey's advice and Joey keeps Charlie entertained on a stakeout..._


	184. Chapter 184

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Four**

Joey was home alone when Aden knocked on her door, presenting her with a six pack. She grinned and let him in.

"No Charlie?" Aden wondered as she led him through to the lounge.

"She had to stay late at work," Joey explained, trying not to pull a face at the knowledge that she was working very intently with Angelo these days.

"Oh good," Aden said brightly.

Joey looked concerned.

"Not that I don't want to hang out with her," he backtracked. "You know I love Charlie. But I kind of have a confession to make."

"Ooh!" Joey said enthusiastically, opening a can and settling down to hear the gory details.

* * *

Nicole arrived at Liam's place, feeling a little anxious. The talk with Joey had helped and while it wasn't going to be an easy conversation, she knew she had to tell him how she felt.

"Hi," he greeted. "I made dinner. Again."

He flashed a smile. She hugged him.

"Liam, can we talk?" she asked.

* * *

"Okay, so that's the rota done," Charlie said.

She and Angelo had been sitting in her office for some time, working out how to keep a round the clock eye on Hugo and spin a story about it being for his protection, not because he was the perpetrator of a horrific series of crimes.

"What about tonight?" Angelo asked, pointing to a blank space on the sheet.

Charlie sighed and sat back in her chair. She played with her pen until she dropped it.

"We can't ask anyone to do it at short notice," Angelo ventured, trying not to sound delighted at the prospect of pulling an all-nighter with her.

"Maybe we can start this tomorrow?" Charlie suggested.

"Wouldn't that kind of defeat the point?"

* * *

Ruby and Geoff sat side by side on the couch, holding hands and feeling a little shy.

"So, you really want to do this?" Ruby asked.

Geoff nodded.

"I do," he said.

"Even with your faith and...?"

He squeezed her hands gently.

"I love you," he said. "And I want to spend my life with you."

Ruby smiled. She reached up and stroked his face, leaning in to kiss him.

"And are you completely sure?" he asked.

"I am," Ruby informed him.

* * *

"Okay, so, you knew Liam was planning a special dinner or something and you kept her out anyway?" Joey asked, sipping her beer.

Her friend nodded, feeling a little guilty.

"On purpose or did it just happen?" Joey enquired.

"It just kind of happened but I think there might have been underlying intent," Aden said, opening his next can. "Does that make me a terrible person?"

Joey smiled, assuring him that it would take a lot more than that to make him a terrible person.

"Although it was naughty and you mustn't do it again," she said, sounding suddenly very strict.

Aden laughed, already feeling better. Joey opted not to mention that his devious antics had probably saved their friend a difficult and awkward night. She hoped Nicole would be alright telling Liam that she wasn't ready for sex.

* * *

"That's never a good way to start a conversation," Liam said anxiously, sitting down on the couch.

His girlfriend came to sit beside him, taking his hand.

"I really like you," she said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he interrupted.

"What? No! No, of course not. I do really like you. But I'm not ready to... you know, to have sex."

She looked down a little shyly, not wanting to see his disappointed.

"Even though we already did that time?" he asked.

"Especially because was already did!" Nicole told him, looking back up again. "I mean, look how that turned out. I don't want to ruin what we have by making it more complicated."

He held onto her a little urgently.

"It doesn't have to be complicated," he said. "If we like each other then..."

"I'm just not ready," Nicole said resolutely.

He sighed but continued to hold her hand, forcing himself to accept it.

* * *

Charlie picked up the phone and called Joey.

"Hello!" her girlfriend said a little too exuberantly.

"Hey," Charlie replied. "Having a nice night?"

"Aden provided me with beer," Joey informed her.

Charlie rolled her eyes but smiled in amusement.

"You're not turning into an unemployed drunk, are you?" she teased.

"No!" Joey squeaked. "I hope not, anyway. When are you coming home? I want to do bad things with you!"

Charlie snorted and promptly told her to stop watching so much _True Blood_.

"And don't sing!" she added quickly.

Joey immediately stopped herself from beginning to sing the theme tune to what was now one of her favourite shows.

"What's up?" she finally asked.

"I might be working all night," Charlie said apologetically.

"Oh," Joey said, her voice and face flooded with disappointment.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Charlie said. "I'll make it up to you."

"Like how?" Joey asked, perking up.

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something," Charlie promised. "Sorry."

"Well, I'll _try _and sleep without you but if I wake the whole house up in the middle of the night, on your head be it."

"Well, ring me if you do," Charlie said. "I'm going to be bored out of my mind, sitting in a car, watching nothing and trying to stay awake."

"I'm sure I can find a way to keep you amused from afar," Joey told her.

* * *

Ruby and Geoff had been making out for quite some time but the night was drawing in and the dark was getting deeper. They'd decided to plan their night together and make it very special, which meant holding off until tomorrow. Both teenagers wanted to get everything exactly perfect.

"Shall I walk you home?" Geoff offered when Ruby said she ought to go.

She smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

Charlie sat in the passenger seat of Angelo's car, trying to keep herself awake with caffeine. Her colleague sat beside her but they could be watching an empty building for all they knew. Nothing was going on and there were no lights on.

"Maybe they've gone away," Charlie suggested.

"Where the hell to?" Angelo wondered.

Charlie shrugged.

"The car's there," Angelo pointed out.

Charlie merely shrugged again. Her phone beeped for the millionth time. Eagerly, she picked up another naughty text from her girlfriend. She blushed and grinned before quickly typing back.

"Are you going to be doing that all night?" Angelo complained.

"I'm not hurting anyone!" Charlie said dismissively.

"It's not very professional," Angelo told her. "And it's very irritating."

"I didn't ask you to drag me out here all night," Charlie reminded him. "I can assure you that I'd much rather be at home with the love of my life than exchanging text messages with her."

The phone beeped again. Charlie giggled and tried to think of how to reply.

* * *

_Next time... Joey tells Charlie about Ruby and Geoff's plans, Charlie and Angelo exchange cross words again and Irene returns from Japan..._


	185. Chapter 185

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Five**

Morning came too soon and Charlie desperately wanted to stay asleep. She had to work at eleven and wasn't looking forward to another long day after such an extended shift the day before. She smiled when she felt soft lips brushing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open as Joey continued to kiss her mouth and neck, running her hands up and down her spine. Charlie smiled, welcoming Joey in for a firmer kiss.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Joey replied, smiling sweetly. "Sorry I was crashed out by the time you got back."

"Sorry?" Charlie remarked. "I was glad."

Joey pouted.

"You being able to sleep without me and not having nightmares can only be a good thing," Charlie explained. "It means you're healing."

Joey beamed at her, pulling her in for another kiss. She stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"I have a confession," she ventured. "I did something bad."

She had decided to get it all out of the way from the beginning of the day. Honesty was always the best policy.

"Aw, those texts weren't _that _bad," Charlie teased. "I rather enjoyed them!"

Joey giggled but then shook her head.

"I kind of gave Ruby some advice," she said. "By accident though."

"So? You're Joey. You always give good advice. That's why people come to you," Charlie replied, not understanding what all the fuss was about.

Her girlfriend shook her head before blurting out that Ruby was going to sleep with Geoff.

"What?" Charlie screeched, sitting up sharply.

Joey blanched.

"What do you mean she's going to sleep with Geoff? What the hell did you say to her? Why? What? Why? I'm going to tell her not to..."

Charlie leapt out of bed and hurried towards the door, pausing only when Joey called her name rather desperately.

"You're only wearing a thong," Joey pointed out.

Charlie looked down at herself, sighed and then climbed back into bed.

"What happened?" she asked. "How did you even get onto the subject? And why is she talking to you about this kind of thing and not me?"

Joey felt bad for how hurt she sounded. She pulled Charlie into her arms and explained that it had been Nicole asking for advice, not Ruby and she hadn't even realised that she was contemplating sleeping with her boyfriend.

"All I said was that you shouldn't sleep with someone unless you really mean it," Joey said. "That if this is the person you think you might be with forever, and if you're happy about that, then yes, if you think you're ready, then go for it. But if you think they're just going to be another partner, then don't."

She sighed.

"So while Nicole was deciding that she didn't want to sleep with Liam, Ruby was secretly deciding she did want to sleep with Geoff," she concluded unhappily.

She gazed at Charlie who looked utterly miserable and apologised.

"It's not your fault," her partner said.

She reached out and stroked Joey's face, smiling lovingly at her.

"I guess she's growing up," she said. "I wish she wasn't but..."

She sighed and flopped back on the pillows. Joey curled into her, apologising again. Charlie smiled and began to play with Joey's hair.

"Is that how you felt about me?" she suddenly asked, her voice tinged with hope.

Joey turned to face her, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"That's exactly how I felt about you," she said.

* * *

Once Charlie had very unwillingly gone to work and VJ had even more unwillingly gone to school, Joey completed her housework chores. Then she headed out for a run along the beach. It would be another day of trying to get a job and it was looking more and more like she'd have to start working out of town. Nothing local seemed to be going. Leah had apologised sincerely for not being able to offer her a place at the Diner and Alf had said the same about the Surf Club. She'd even approached Tony at the gym but it seemed that he was having financial problems of his own.

Up ahead, Joey spotted Aden and Nicole having some kind of picnic on the sand. She jogged over and said hello, accepting when they invited her to join them.

"I told Liam no, by the way," Nicole informed her.

"Did you?"

"Yeah," Nicole said, having already explained it all to Aden. "I took what you said about only sleeping with someone if you think it's forever and so I told Liam I wasn't ready yet."

"And how did it go?" Joey asked, accepting the packet of crisps Aden offered her.

"Well, I'm sitting here having a picnic with Aden, so..."

"You didn't break up?" Joey worried.

"No," Nicole said. "He was as sweet about it as he could be. But I think he needs a bit of space."

"Which works out pretty good for me because I get my friend back!" Aden said jubilantly.

"I don't know if I should be pleased or offended," Nicole said.

"Pleased," Joey and Aden said in unison.

* * *

Charlie and Ruby met up at home for lunch. Over breakfast, Ruby had expressed interest in spending time with her mother and Charlie didn't know if she was pleased or horrified that the chances were she wanted to talk about Geoff. Now, sitting at the kitchen table with their sandwiches, Charlie waited for her daughter to start speaking.

"I presume Joey's already spoken to you," the teenager ventured.

Charlie nodded quietly and sipped her juice. She wondered why it was that she could handle all manner of incidents at work but when it came to this kind of thing, she felt completely lost.

"Well, um... Geoff and I want to... to sleep together," Ruby said. "Tonight. And I... I didn't want to do anything behind your back so... I'm asking your permission to spend the night with him."

Charlie felt her heart lurch. She was desperate to say no but she didn't want to be overbearing.

"Um... well, I... just... are you sure? You haven't been together for very long."

"We love each other though," Ruby said.

"But..."

"I love Geoff like Joey said she loved you."

Charlie sighed.

"I don't like it," she said honestly. "But if this is what you want to do then I guess I can't stop you."

She twisted her fingers together on the table top.

"Geoff and I are the real thing, Charlie," Ruby said. "I can see us staying together forever. I want to, anyway. And he... he wouldn't even be considering it if he didn't feel the same."

Charlie nodded, forcing herself not to remark that for a boy who didn't believe in sex before marriage, he sure had slept with a lot of girls.

"I hate how quickly you're growing up," Charlie admitted. "I want to protect you from the world but I..."

"You can't," Ruby said gently, placing her hand on Charlie's arm. "You need to let me make my own choices."

"I will but... Ruby, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I have."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I made so many bad choices," Charlie ventured. "I slept with people I shouldn't have slept with. I got hurt. I made mistakes. And I didn't do it for the right reasons. It was only when I met Joey that I had any idea what love really was. I don't want you to..."

Ruby squeezed her hand.

"I'm with Geoff because I love him," she said. "It's not about anything bad that's happened. It's not about anything but wanting to share my life with him. And I know you think I'm not old enough to understand this kind of thing but if you'd have met Joey when you were my age, you would still have felt the same, wouldn't you?"

Charlie nodded.

"So, can you be happy for me?"

"I can try," Charlie said. "Is that good enough?"

Ruby grinned and pulled her into a hug. It was strange talking about this kind of thing with her mother instead of her sister but she supposed they were muddling through their relationship together now and that could only be a good thing.

* * *

Joey left Aden and Nicole to it and caught the bus into Yabbie Creek to hand her CV into every shop and restaurant she could find, hoping to find work. As she walked along the streets, she pondered Charlie's college suggestion. It was definitely attractive and although she hadn't decided to do it yet, the more she thought about it, the more she was leaning in that direction. It would be fun. It would give her a purpose. And it could even provide her with a career. She felt lucky to be with a partner who was so supportive and thoughtful. Never in her life had she ever thought that she could ever be in this kind of position. But it was definitely a wonderful position to be in.

* * *

Charlie was sitting in her office when Angelo appeared looking stressed.

"What's happened?" she asked.

Angelo entered the room, hovering over her desk. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The charges against Donna have been dropped," he said.

"What?" Charlie said, leaping to her feet.

Donna had been charged with the murder of her husband, Lou, months ago. It had been the suspicion of her guilt that had helped put Irene Roberts, his girlfriend at the time he'd died, in the clear.

"They just called," Angelo said. "She's not being charged. She's a free woman. And that means we have to go right back to the damn start to figure out who killed Lou."

He surprised her by thumping his fist on the wall in anger.

"Okay!" she said a little shrilly. "Calm down."

"This is undoing everything, Charlie!" Angelo hissed. "I've already got enough to deal with without my superiors telling me I got the wrong fucking person for Lou's death!"

"Well, perhaps rather than thinking about how this affects you, you should start looking for Lou's actual killer," Charlie said more reasonably. "Yes, this is bad news. But it's not the end of the world. And if Donna didn't kill Lou, it's better that she's not being punished for it."

"I just thought it was all wrapped up..."

"Well, it's not," Charlie said. "Get over it. And get cracking on finding the real killer."

Sighing heavily, Angelo sank into a chair.

"Can you stay late and help me tonight?" he asked.

"No," Charlie said firmly. "I've got plans. Sorry."

"You always ditch work in favour of your precious girlfriend," Angelo accused bitterly.

"No, I don't, actually," Charlie snapped back. "If anything, I do the opposite."

He glared at her.

"I miss the time when you actually cared about your job, Charlie."

"I do care about my job," Charlie replied. "But I also have a personal life. Maybe you should think about getting one too."

* * *

Ruby braced herself to go round to Geoff's house. She was excited but also terribly nervous. After school, she'd gone home to have a nice long shower and get dressed up and ready to impress. She hoped that everything would go well. And she was relieved that she didn't have to lie or sneak out. Charlie knew what she was planning and she had reluctantly accepted it.

* * *

When the shops had shut, Joey walked to the police station. She found Charlie packing up her desk and looking very much like she was glad the day was over.

"Long day?" the former deckhand asked.

"The longest!" Charlie said dramatically.

"Are you still up for the Diner or...?"

Charlie nodded, pulling her closer for a kiss. They said goodbye to Watson and Angelo before heading out of the station together. Watson waved cheerfully but Angelo merely glared. He hadn't forgiven Charlie for earlier yet.

"What's he so moody about?" Joey wondered when they were outside.

"I kind of told him to get a life," Charlie admitted, linking arms with her and heading to the car.

* * *

Geoff and Ruby sat down to dinner together. Both felt shy.

"This is lovely," Ruby said, complimenting her boyfriend's cooking. "Thank you."

He smiled back at her.

"And thanks for all the effort you went to," she added, gesturing to the pretty, candlelit table he had prepared.

He reached out and held her hand.

"I wanted tonight to be special," he said sincerely.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were just sitting down to their meal at the Diner when Leah walked through the door with Irene in tow. Colleen rushed out, flapping over her friend and expressing delighted surprise that she was back. Charlie, who had only just been telling Joey about Donna, glanced at her partner somewhat anxiously. She hadn't been expecting to have to deal with this quite so quickly. Suddenly, she blanched.

"Ruby!" she squeaked.

Joey looked confused for a moment.

"She and Geoff..."

"Call her," Joey instructed.

* * *

Angelo sat at his desk, going through the Lou DeBono murder case with a fine toothcomb. He still felt bitter about having to reopen the case he had worked so hard on. Charlie's words echoed in his mind and he wondered if she might have a point about him getting a life. When he had first returned to Summer Bay, his main intention had been to redeem himself. As far as a social life went, all he had wanted was to be with Charlie but she had already fallen in love with Joey. He'd briefly dated May but that had fizzled out pretty quickly. She'd realised how he felt about Charlie and that had pretty much been the end of that. Glancing up, he studied Watson on the reception desk. She was busy doing paperwork and watching the clock. When he had first returned, she had hated him but over these last few months, her attitude had mellowed. Taking the initiative, Angelo stood up and approached her, asking if she would like to go for dinner sometime. She stared at him for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

* * *

Ruby and Geoff kissed passionately as they made their way to the bedroom. Closing her eyes, Ruby felt Geoff run his hands over her. Her heart pounded, hardly able to believe that this was really happening. They paused when Ruby's phone rang. Growling in frustration, Ruby pulled it out of her pocket. It was Charlie. She cancelled the call and returned her attention to Geoff. They began kissing again.

* * *

"She hung up on me!" Charlie squeaked, clearly offended.

Then she pulled a face, hardly able to bear what her phone call might have been interrupting.

"Try again," Joey said, patting her hand and heading over to see Irene and welcome her home.

She looked to be on her way back out again. Charlie dialled Ruby's number once more.

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Ruby protested in irritation.

Geoff pulled back in alarm. Grabbing her phone, she cancelled the call and turned her phone off. Tossing it on the couch, she resumed her kiss with Geoff.

"Way to kill the mood, hey?" she commented.

He chuckled softly but then looked worried.

"Do you still... you know... want to?" he asked.

She kissed him again, taking his hand and leading the way to his room.

"I definitely do," she assured him.

* * *

Joey returned to the table, explaining that Irene had just popped in with Leah to get some takeout and was now on her way home.

"Did you get through to Ruby?"

"She's turned her phone off," Charlie said unhappily. "She probably thought I was calling to tell her to change her mind about Geoff or something."

Joey sighed, wondering what to do.

"I could go round," Charlie suggested. "I have to talk to Irene at some point anyway. And Ruby's going to need a lift home."

Nodding, Joey finished her drink. Together, they headed out.

* * *

Ruby and Geoff tumbled back onto the bed, holding onto each other and kissing. They froze when they heard a door opening.

"Who...?" Geoff wondered. "Charlie wouldn't have come round, would she?"

"No. No, of course she wouldn't. I told her. She was cool with it. She..."

Righting their rumpled clothes, the teenagers exited Geoff's room and came face to face with Irene.

* * *

_Next time... Irene gets some bad news and Charlie frets about Ruby..._


	186. Chapter 186

_Dedicated as a thank you to Luckdog. You're right! Kate Bell does look gorgeous with her new haircut. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Six**

"Irene!" Geoff gasped. "What are you doing here? You weren't due back for weeks!"

"I know but Annie and Jai were doing so well over there so I figured they were independent enough to be left to their own devices," Irene explained.

"How are they?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, they're fine," Irene said. "They're having a great time."

She grinned and then asked if she was going to get a hug or be left unwelcome. Geoff moved forward and hugged her, happily welcoming her home. Ruby then did the same.

"So, what have I missed? How are things?"

She raised an eyebrow at the candlelit table.

"I presume things are going well," she remarked.

Both teenagers blushed, desperately hoping they hadn't been rumbled. The threesome were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Visitors already?" Irene wondered.

She opened up and welcomed Charlie and Joey inside.

"I only saw you five seconds ago," Irene giggled at Joey. "Did you miss me that much?"

Joey laughed and let Charlie step in to do her police-womanly duties.

"It's a bit awkward," she ventured, glancing at the kids and feeling relieved that they had their clothes on. "Shall we sit down?"

Irene nodded and perched on the couch. Geoff sat next to her and Ruby next to him, not quite able to meet Charlie's gaze.

"I'm really sorry to drop it on you when you've only just got back but I didn't want you to hear it on the grapevine," the police officer ventured. "The charges against Donna DeBono have been dropped and we're back investigating Lou's death."

Irene stared at her for a moment and then nodded reluctantly.

"Am I...?"

"You're not a suspect," Charlie clarified. "And we will get to the bottom of what happened to Lou. It'll just take some time. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news."

"Well, I'd rather it was you than anyone else," Irene said honestly. "Listen, I'm pretty jetlagged. I think I'm going to go to bed."

Geoff nodded and watched her go. He, Ruby, Charlie and Joey all stood a little awkwardly in the lounge.

"Are you staying or...?" Charlie ventured.

"Well, I can hardly stay now, can I?" Ruby said sourly, as if it was her mother's fault.

Joey grimaced at the teenager's treatment of Charlie.

"Well, we'll give you a lift home then," she said, saying goodnight to Geoff and leading Charlie out of the house.

* * *

In the car, Ruby sulked in the backseat. She could see herself taking her mood out on Charlie and she really didn't want to so she forced herself to remain quiet.

"Did you... have a nice night?" Charlie tried, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"No," Ruby said flatly. "Well, we _were _until we got interrupted."

She glared at Charlie's reflection. Charlie glanced a little helplessly at Joey who frowned.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Ruby finally asked.

"Do what?"

"Interrupt?"

"We didn't interrupt! Irene interrupted, if you remember," Charlie snapped.

"Convenient," Ruby muttered.

"Oh yes, Ruby, I flew all the way to Japan and brought Irene home just to stop you from sleeping with Geoff!"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Charlie was about to launch into a full scale argument when Joey placed a hand on her thigh, silently warning her not to rise to the bait. Charlie sighed heavily.

"No, we didn't interrupt on purpose," Charlie said more calmly. "We saw Irene and I tried to call you to warn you but you hung up on me and then turned your phone off. And then, knowing that Irene was likely to walk in on something and because I had to tell her about Donna anyway, we decided to head over and give you an out. We were _trying _to be nice."

She just about heard a quiet apology.

* * *

Ruby went straight to bed as soon as she walked through the door, feeling embarrassed about getting caught out, disappointed that she didn't get the night she planned, and guilty that, as usual, she had taken it out on Charlie. She wondered when she had turned into such a petulant teenager. She was sure Charlie used to be the moody one of the two of them. But then, a lot had happened since they had moved to Summer Bay. Ruby's world and everything she felt she knew about herself had changed. And with that, so had her personality. But despite circumstances, Charlie had come to life for the first time. Joey had loved her into letting go of her past and opening herself up to happiness. Ruby just hoped that the same thing would happen between her and Geoff.

"What a damn day!" Charlie complained, kicking the bedroom door shut and hurling herself onto the mattress.

Joey came to lie beside her, leaning on her elbow and gazing into Charlie's blue eyes.

"First Donna gets released, then Angelo starts storming around like it's my fault, then I'm forced to deal with Ruby wanting to get it on with Geoff, and then when Irene interrupts, Ruby treats that as my fault too! Why is everything my fault?" Charlie wondered helplessly.

Joey smiled softly at her, feeling suddenly captivated. She gently ran her hands over her taut tummy and then bent her head to kiss her. Charlie smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Joey's neck, pulling her a little closer.

"Why is everything my fault?" she asked again when they parted.

"Not everything is your fault," Joey promised. "Ruby was probably just embarrassed and we all know how she likes to take her moods out on you these days. And don't even get me started on Angelo."

Charlie managed a smile. Joey kissed her again.

"_And _we didn't even have time for dessert at the Diner," Charlie pouted.

Joey kissed her again but a little more passionately this time.

"We could have dessert now," she purred.

"Really?" Charlie grinned.

"Yep, we have ice cream in the freezer or I could bake a pie..." Joey teased.

Charlie promptly pulled Joey on top of her, making it very clear that food was not the order of the day.

* * *

_Next time... Martha finds Hugo's plane ticket, Watson tells Charlie that Angelo asked her out and Charlie wonders if Hugo is connected to Lou's death..._


	187. Chapter 187

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Seven**

The following morning, Ruby appeared a little sheepishly in the kitchen. She immediately apologised for the way she'd spoken to Charlie the night before.

"It's fine," Charlie said. "As long as you know I wasn't trying to stop you and Geoff from..."

She involuntarily pulled a face and sipped her coffee.

"So, what are your plans today?" Joey asked cheerfully.

"Just school," Ruby said. "I can't wait for the end of this year."

"I was thinking," Charlie ventured, "Would you like to go away for a week or something during the holidays? The three of us could take a family holiday or something? What do you think?"

"That sounds great," Ruby said honestly.

She knew she had to make the effort. As mother and daughter, Charlie and Ruby fought more than they ever had as sisters and the youngest Buckton was eager to make things right.

"I can get some brochures from the travel agents when I hit town again today if you like," Joey offered.

She had yet another day of trawling through all the bars, shops and restaurants of Yabbie Creek, desperately seeking work.

* * *

Martha had to call Hugo over to the breakfast table three times before he realised she was even talking to him. Shaking himself out of his musings, he turned away from the window of the farm lounge and joined Martha and Bambang at the table.

"What's on your mind?" Martha asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

Puzzled, Martha wondered whether to push the issue or not.

"I think someone's watching the farm," Hugo finally admitted.

"What?" Martha shrieked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure I saw a car out in the woods," Hugo explained.

Martha stood up to investigate but her boyfriend held onto her arm.

"Don't," he said. "It could be dangerous."

"I am not having someone watching my house," Martha said firmly. "It's creepy."

Rising, Hugo offered to go and check. Martha followed him to the door, keeping watch as he left the house. Anxious about Hugo being unprotected, Martha turned and rummaged in a drawer, wondering if it would be a good idea to take a weapon. Unfortunately, she had no weapons. Rummaging anyway, she was confused to find a one way ticket to Indonesia. The expected passenger was Hugo Austin.

* * *

Charlie dropped Ruby at school and Joey into town. Kissing her girlfriend goodbye, she headed towards the police station, ready for another long day at work. She felt anxious about seeing Angelo after being mean to him the day before. But in fairness, he had provoked her. She was tired of him criticising her professionalism. She was a good cop and she worked hard. It wasn't her fault that Angelo literally only had work to live for and she had more.

* * *

When Hugo reappeared in the house, he was about to tell his girlfriend that there were two police officers parked outside the farm when she whirled around on him and waved his plane ticket at him angrily. He stuttered.

"What the hell is this?" Martha demanded.

"It's..."

"Well?"

"It's nothing," Hugo told her.

"Nothing?" Martha screeched, forgetting all about Bambang trying to eat his breakfast in the next room. "How can you call it nothing? You're leaving me? And it's nothing?"

"I'm not leaving you!" Hugo insisted.

"Then why do you have a single, one way ticket to Indonesia?" Martha snapped.

"Suzy bought it for me."

"And why the hell would she do that? I can't believe you're..."

"If you'd just stop yelling for one moment, I'll explain!" Hugo interrupted.

Finally running out of steam, Martha fell silent and waited for him to speak again.

* * *

Angelo walked into the police station and glanced anxiously at Watson and Charlie on reception before hurrying to his desk.

"Was that look for me or you?" Charlie wondered, glancing at her friend.

"I'm not entirely sure," Watson admitted. "I mean, usually, he doesn't notice anyone who isn't you but for some weird reason, last night, he asked me out."

Charlie snorted with laughter. Aware that the women were talking about him, Angelo cringed and wondered yet again why every woman he knew these days seemed to be a lesbian.

"Well, that was my reaction!" Watson giggled. "I mean, how much have I been talking about Monica these last few weeks? You'd think he'd have twigged!"

"Ah," Charlie grinned. "Still besotted, are we?"

"Officially immersed in the honeymoon phase," Watson confirmed. "I just hope it lasts as long as yours and Joey's!"

"Why does everyone think we're sappy?" Charlie wondered.

"Because you are," two other officers said in unison.

* * *

Needing to clear her head, Martha took Bambang into Yabbie Creek in order to buy him some new clothes. With the police not being able to find any relatives, it looked like the little boy would be staying with her and Hugo for some time so she wanted him to be as happy and as comfortable as possible.

"Joey!" she called when she spotted her friend across the street.

The former skipper stopped and waved before jogging across the street to meet her.

"What are you up to?" Martha asked.

Joey waved several application forms by way of explanation.

"You?"

"We're buying Bambang here some new clothes and shoes and toys and stuff," Martha said. "And we were about to stop for some cake. Care to join?"

"Well, I do think I'm due a cake break," Joey conceded. "So yes, that sounds absolutely divine!"

* * *

"Have you got started on the Lou DeBono case again yet?" Charlie asked, approaching Angelo.

He sighed and sat back in his chair, looking up at her.

"Yeah, unlike some people, I've been working on it since Donna was set free."

"Well, why don't you come and update me?" Charlie said, gesturing for Angelo to follow her into her office.

"Thanks for laughing at me, by the way," Angelo said sourly.

Charlie chewed her lip and apologised, feeling a little guilty.

"It wasn't meant like that," she said, sitting down in her chair.

Angelo sat opposite her, still looking unhappy.

"Well, it felt like it," he said.

Charlie apologised and then switched the subject back to the case in hand.

* * *

"Okay, I might have had an ulterior motive for asking you for cake," Martha admitted when Bambang was suitable distracted with his food.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Joey teased.

Martha laughed and shook her head.

"If I was into girls, you'd totally be on my list but alas, I'm a sucker for the male species," she said. "And specifically Hugo."

"But..."

"But I think he's lying to me," Martha said unhappily.

"Walk me through it," Joey said, forcing herself to keep an open mind about everything.

There was no proof after all that Hugo was a bad guy. Charlie was just acting on Angelo's theories but it wouldn't shock Joey if he was wrong. After all, she thought he was an idiot. But then she thought Hugo was a jerk too so who knew what the truth was?

"I found a one way ticket to Indonesia in the drawer this morning," Martha explained. "He says that Suzy bought it for him and wants him to go over there. When I confronted him, he told me that he'd sold his half of the business and he wants to start a new life here with me."

"So what's the problem?" Joey asked.

"If it's that simple then why did he keep it a secret?" Martha wondered.

Joey chewed her lip thoughtfully. It did seem strange.

"Do you trust him?" he asked.

"If you'd have asked that yesterday then I would have said yes in a heartbeat but right now, I am so confused."

She shook her head.

"And on top of that, we've got police sitting outside the farm watching us and I have no idea why."

"Police?"

Martha nodded.

"I went out and confronted them but they said they couldn't tell me why they were there," Martha said. "That's got to be a violation, right? Charlie hasn't mentioned anything, has she?"

"No," Joey lied. "She's not allowed to tell me confidential cop stuff."

"Well, I think I'll go and ask her about it," Martha said. "I mean, why would they be watching my house? All I can think is that it's about looking for Bambang's family but... no, that still doesn't make any sense."

* * *

"Do you think there could be a connection?" Charlie asked thoughtfully.

Angelo studied her face, wondering what she was talking about.

"Between Lou's death and the human trafficking thing," Charlie ventured, tapping her pen against her lips. "Well, more specifically, the Hugo thing."

Angelo sat back in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was out at sea at the same time," Charlie said. "He got bitten by that shark on the same night Lou is likely to have died."

"I still don't think he was bitten by a shark," Angelo said. "It's all a bit too convenient if you ask me."

"Exactly," Charlie said. "I mean, I believed him. I saw the injury. It all looked genuine to me. But I do remember Rachel being surprised it was a shark bite. It hadn't been her first conclusion when he first presented at the hospital. What if it was a fake? What if Lou got tangled up in whatever Hugo's been up to?"

They were interrupted by Charlie's phone beeping. It was a text from Joey saying that Martha was likely to show up at the police station asking why officers were watching the farm. Sighing and immediately feeling anxious, Charlie explained the situation to Angelo.

* * *

Having parted ways from Martha and Bambang, Joey had texted Charlie and then continued her job hunt. She wondered if she ought to give up looking in areas that she had little experience. It would be easy to get a job down at the docks again. That was her field. It had been her life. But she was too scared of getting trapped in the same kind of situation she had been in before. Robbo had nearly destroyed her and she was terrified of being hurt again. But at the same time, she needed work and she needed it fast.

* * *

Charlie had taken Martha to a side room, feigning innocence about why the police were watching her house. She said that it was a confidential police operation that she wasn't at liberty to discuss but assured her that it was for her protection, not because she was being accused of something.

"Well, what am I in danger from?" Martha asked. "If someone is out to hurt me or my family then I should know!"

"It's more complicated than that," Charlie said. "But rest assured that you're not in danger, especially not while there are police officers keeping an eye on the farm."

"Is it about me?" Martha asked. "Or Hugo? Or Bambang?"

"Please just trust me," Charlie begged. "I've told you everything I can."

* * *

In reception, Angelo stood up the moment Irene walked through the door. Watson had taken to distracting Bambang while he waited for Martha to be finished with Charlie. Angelo had wanted to go and talk to Martha too but it had been quickly established that that wasn't a good idea. Talking to Irene, however, was. He immediately approached to find out what she wanted.

* * *

Early evening rolled around and Joey, having spent all day out selling herself to various companies, was walking towards the police station in order to get a lift home with her beloved. On her way, the phone rang.

"Hi, Martha," she greeted warmly. "Did you solve anything?"

"No, not for me," Martha said. "But I might be able to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"Granddad has a job going at the Surf Club," the former pole dancer explained. "It's literally for two weeks. His barmaid has had a family emergency. But it could be something to tide you over?"

Joey sighed. In theory it was a wonderful idea but in practice, she doubted Alf would employ her. She quickly reminded Martha of what had happened last time she had worked behind the bar – for all of half an hour.

"Oh, that was different," Martha said dismissively. "And I've already spoken to him about it. He's keen."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I'll go and ask him about it now," Joey decided. "Thanks!"

She continued her walk towards Charlie, suddenly with a spring in her step.

* * *

_Next time... Joey gets a job, Leah realises VJ is still being bullied and Xavier struggles with Gina dating John..._


	188. Chapter 188

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Eight**

"Ah, Joey, I was hoping you'd come in," Alf said by way of greeting when Charlie and Joey pushed through the doors of the Surf Club.

The couple approached the bar in anticipation.

"I know you've been looking for work and Martha said you might be up for a temporary position here," Alf said. "What do you reckon?"

"That's exactly what I came in to talk to you about," Joey said. "I would love the chance to work here. If you'd be interested in hiring me?"

"I'd love to," Alf said warmly. "But you know it really is only two weeks? My barmaid had an emergency."

"I know," Joey said. "But two weeks is better than anything else I've got going right now."

"Well then I'd love to have you on board," Alf beamed.

"Are you sure?" Joey checked. "I mean, I know last time..."

"Joey, that was a completely different situation," Alf said firmly. "I can assure you that I don't blame you for having to walk out on the job after what that monster did to you."

He smiled.

"To be honest, I wish I could find a way to take you on permanently."

Joey smiled, surprised. She glanced at Charlie who was also looking pleased.

"Well, you've become part of the real heart of this community," Alf explained. "People love you, Joey. You'd be an asset behind this bar."

Joey blushed. She had always been the kind of person to live on the outskirts of the community. But it appeared that through her cherished romance with Charlie, her confidence had grown and she had finally found a home. She thanked Alf and asked when he would like her to start.

"How are you fixed for tomorrow afternoon?"

Joey glanced at Charlie to check that she didn't have plans.

"Go right ahead," Charlie said.

Joey turned back to Alf and asked her what time he'd like her to arrive.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived home to the sound of a bedroom door slamming upstairs. They found Leah collapsed on the sofa looking stressed.

"What's up?" Joey asked, her bouncy mood immediately overtaken by concern.

"VJ's still being bullied," Leah sighed. "I'm going to have to move him to a different school where he can start again. I can't have him being treated like this."

Nodding, Joey sat on the edge of a chair, putting her arm around Charlie's waist.

"How does he feel about that?" Charlie asked.

"He says he feels useless because he can't even go to school like a normal person," Leah explained.

She sighed again.

"How can I make him see that it's not fault he's being picked on?" she asked.

"I think it's something he has to figure out for himself," Joey said, thinking back to her time on the trawler with Robbo, not to mention her own school days. "He has to not be a victim but he also has to keep his head down, not take on more than he can handle."

Leah's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Could you talk to him?"

"I don't think there's much I can say..."

But Leah looked too hopeful. Joey nodded and headed up to his room. Charlie sank into the armchair and watched her go, a smile playing on her lips. Leah chuckled, finally feeling a little lighter hearted.

"You are so cute," she said.

"What?" Charlie asked, feigning innocence.

"Let's just say that I hope I look at someone the way you look at Joey one day," Leah replied.

* * *

The following morning, Joey woke with a definite spring in her step. She was going to start her new, if temporary job and she felt like she had made some progress with VJ too. They had talked for a good hour about how it feels to be bullied but how it is possible to recover from it and start again. She hadn't gone into detail about what happened to her on the trawler but she'd shared a little about her school days. He was already aware that she had been hurt in the past and that was how she and Charlie had met and then fallen in love. Sitting up in bed, she stretched and yawned. Taking a moment to gaze at Charlie's still sleeping form, she slipped out of bed and towards the shower.

* * *

Charlie was just waking up when Joey re-entered the room in her towel. Propping herself up against the pillows, Charlie unashamedly watched Joey rummaging through the wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear.

"I don't know," Charlie said unhelpfully. "The towel is distracting. Why don't you take it off and then we can figure it out?"

Believing in her sincerity, Joey was about to drop the towel when she suddenly twigged.

"That is not helpful!" she protested, wrapping the material more tightly around her.

Charlie grinned.

"I'm just saying that seeing the blank canvas would help me dress it up!" she insisted.

Joey dropped the towel and moved to lie on top of Charlie, the blankets safely between them.

"Are you calling my body blank?" she asked.

"No!" Charlie said quickly, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her lips. "You're definitely not blank!"

* * *

That afternoon, Charlie and Joey both headed to their different work places. Angelo immediately entered Charlie's office and told her that Irene had been in. Apparently, Donna had been in to see her and she was a total mess. Even Irene was feeling sorry for her.

"Any leads on your theory?" Angelo asked, making himself comfortable.

"I haven't tried," Charlie admitted. "To be honest, I have no idea where to start. What do you think?"

"I think we need to find a way of talking to Hugo."

"Well, usually, you contact a suspect and bring them in for questioning," Charlie pointed out.

"Yes but if Hugo is the kind of man I think he is then going in hard isn't going to work," Angelo said. "The worst thing we can do is scare him off. He already has that ticket to Indonesia. If he thinks he's under fire then even his love for Martha might not be enough to keep him sticking around here."

Charlie nodded, chewing her lip.

"Then I guess we have to keep watching him and hope he makes a wrong move," she said. "But to be honest, I think time is running out."

* * *

It had only been an hour but Joey was already thoroughly enjoying her first shift at the Surf Club. Alf had reminded her of what she had learnt the first time around and she'd managed to confidently tell him this time that he could leave her to it. She'd served drinks and chatted to customers, including Martha who had popped in to see how she was doing and to thank her for her advice over Hugo. Apparently, things were perfect again. Joey just hoped it would stay that way and that perhaps Hugo might turn out to be a good guy.

Stepping out from behind the bar, Joey wandered round the room to collect glasses. She stopped when she saw Xavier pounding a little too hard on a pinball machine.

"You don't have to push the buttons that hard, you know," she commented.

He turns and glared at her.

"Leave me alone," he said, turning back to the machine, although he had long since lost his game.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Joey asked.

"Why do you care?" he snapped.

"Of course I care," she said.

"You're Ruby's step-mum. Why would you care about me?"

"I'm Ruby's step-mum," Joey repeated, although the words still felt strange. "And you're someone she cares a great deal about. So yes, I care."

"She doesn't care about me anymore," he stated.

"Of course she does."

"Then why did she dump me for Geoff?"

"Because... Look, that's not for me to say. But I know she cares," Joey insisted. "And besides, I'm working here now so I'm worried for the health of the pinball machine."

Despite himself, Xavier laughed. He threw himself into a chair. Joey sat opposite him.

"So, what's the problem?" Joey asked. "As a barmaid I'm qualified to go 'hmm' and 'oh dear'."

Xavier snorted, recognising a similar line from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and then began to explain that he'd got caught up dating two girls at the same time.

"Hmm..." Joey said.

"And it all went a bit wrong last night when I was forced to endure dinner with Mum and John Palmer and both girls showed up."

"Oh dear!"

Xavier laughed again. Joey grinned, glad that he seemed to be cheering up a little bit.

"I don't really know what to do," Xavier admitted. "Mum seems to really like this John guy but I hate him. I actually hate him. I don't want them to be together. And I don't want my Mum to get hurt again."

"So is it that you hate John or that you don't want Gina to get hurt?" Joey asked.

She decided to keep her own thoughts about John to herself, not thinking that her bitterness over him costing her a job would help.

"I don't like him," Xavier said. "But mostly I'm worried about Mum. She's been hurt so much before and..."

He sighed.

"Well, I don't know your Mum that well but she seems pretty sensible," Joey said. "Maybe you should trust her to make her own decisions."

"What if it goes wrong?"

"Then you don't say 'I told you so' and you be the most supportive son you can be," Joey told him. "If she doesn't try to make things work with him now, she's always going to be left wondering and that's not fair on anyone. I think it's better to explore your feelings for someone regardless. Even if you get hurt in the end, at least you know you tried."

"Is that what happened with you Charlie?"

"I guess so," Joey replied. "I mean, it threw Charlie through a loop to realise she had feelings for me. She didn't even know she _could _have feelings for another woman so she was pretty scared. And well, everyone knows the pain that I was dealing with. But we took the risk and now, almost eight months later, we're really happy and we're really settled."

She smiled. Xavier nodded.

"Maybe I'll try and give him a chance," he decided. "Maybe. I'm not promising anything!"

* * *

Alf drove Joey home after her shift. As soon as she had locked up, she crept into bed beside Charlie, who was still vaguely awake. She had come to keep her company for a little while after her shift in the evening but after a long day at work, she'd tired and come home.

"How was it?" Charlie asked sleepily.

"It was amazing," Joey said happily, cuddling up to her. "And I've reached a decision."

"Oh?"

"I definitely want to go to college like you suggested."

Charlie eyes pinged open.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

Joey nodded.

"If I can support myself and study at the same time then I think it will be good for me," she said. "And then maybe if and when I pass we can talk about your other idea."

Charlie grinned and kissed her.

"I'm proud of you," she said. "We should celebrate."

With that, she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_Next time... Aden gets a new job, Joey and Romeo discuss re-entering education and Charlie makes some headway with Miles's case..._


	189. Chapter 189

**Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Nine**

Angelo was already at work by the time Charlie arrived the next morning. She presented him with a coffee in the back office where he was photocopying posters pleading with the community to come forward with any information they might have about Lou's death.

"How much faith have you got?" Charlie asked.

"Slim to none," Angelo admitted. "But I guess it's worth a shot. I don't know, maybe posters around town and Irene's sad face will make Hugo confess."

"Do you really think it was him?"

"It could well have been," Angelo told her. "What do you think? It was your theory."

"I don't know," Charlie sighed. "I still... I mean, I'm not his biggest fan but I hate thinking that someone we know, someone we live with, could actually be capable of the things we're accusing him of."

"I really think he's guilty as sin," Angelo affirmed.

Charlie nodded.

"Mostly I just feel sorry for poor Martha," she mused. "After everything she's been through..."

Angelo slammed the lid of the copier down a little too hard, making her jump. He left the small office without another word. Charlie was just about to do some photocopying of her own when Watson poked her head around the door.

"Hey," Charlie greeted warmly.

"What's his problem?" Watson wondered, noting that Angelo had stormed past her.

"Don't ask," Charlie replied.

"Anyway, John Palmer's here to see you."

Charlie pulled a face. She couldn't stand the guy after what he had done to Joey, even if her departure from the trawler may well be leading to positive things eventually.

"Any idea what he wants?" she asked, wondering if she could ethically ditch him.

"Something about Miles and Ian Radcliffe."

Charlie followed her out of the room, hoping that this too could lead to something good.

* * *

Joey was back behind the bar and feeling possibly even perkier than she had the day before. It might only be a two week stint but she was happy about it and glad that she had come to the decision to go back to college as well. Plus, she and Charlie were going into the city to see a show that evening to celebrate the new direction her life was taking.

At eleven o'clock, Aden sauntered in looking rather pleased with himself. He pulled up a stool and ordered a coke, smiling broadly.

"You're looking far too pleased with yourself!" Joey remarked, pouring his drink.

"Says you!" Aden smirked. "You look like the cat that's got the cream!"

"I'm just a happy person," Joey said, holding her hand out for his cash.

He slapped the money in her hands and sipped his drink.

"Mind you, I guess I'd be grinning all the time too if I went to bed with Charlie every night," he joked.

Joey's mouth hung open for a moment before telling him not to be so cheeky. Putting the money in the cash drawer and handing him back his change, she smirked and leant on the bar.

"She is damn hot," she conceded.

"And I really like looking down your shirt!" Aden said.

Blushing, Joey stood up straighter and told him off again.

"Why are you misbehaving so much today?" she asked.

"I got a job," Aden revealed.

"Seriously?"

"I've kind of had to sell my soul to get it but, yeah!"

Joey high fived him, careful not to lean down too far. That was definitely the last time she let Charlie recommend an outfit. For a woman who had never been into women before, she certainly had a thing for cleavage.

"How did you have to sell your soul?" she asked a little cautiously.

"I got a job at the Sands Resort," Aden explained. "But first I have to take the owner's daughter to the school formal."

He pulled a face.

"Hooker!" Joey accused playfully.

He threatened to throw his drink over her.

"It's not so bad," he mused. "I get to go to a party. I've still got my suit from last year, although, here's hoping it's not quite such a disaster."

He shook his head at the mere memory of the last school formal. Belle, along with Kane and several others had nearly died. Joey was glad that she had only been on the outskirts of the community then. She had been told by various locals since then that Charlie had been quite the hero that night.

"I forget you're still a baby," she teased, lightening the mood again.

"Oldie!" Aden replied.

* * *

Charlie was seated with a cup of coffee on Miles's couch, trying to convince him to talk to her about what was going on with Ian Radcliffe.

"You can't help me, Charlie," he insisted. "So don't bother trying."

"Of course I'm going to try," Charlie replied. "For starters, you're my friend. And secondly, as a police officer, I'm obliged to follow up any leads. And I was informed today that Ian has been heard bragging that he's fleecing you for all you've got."

Miles shook his head. Ian had demanded ten grand in exchange for him not pressing charges. Even if he had that kind of money, he still had no idea what to do about it.

"Honestly, Charlie, it doesn't matter," he said. "Just forget about it."

"I can't do that," the police officer insisted. "Look, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on. Meet me halfway."

"There is no half way," Miles said firmly. "I've lost my girlfriend, my baby and now my job and I'm assuming I'll probably end up in jail for a crime I didn't commit. I know everyone thinks you're Super Cop or something but even you can't bail me out of this one, okay?"

* * *

Joey had spent a fair amount of time chatting with Aden, who had wandered off to have lunch with Nicole. Apparently things were not going so well between her and Liam since she had told him she wasn't ready to sleep with him and Aden was determined to be the most supportive friend possible. Both he and Joey were aware that he was attracted to Nicole but Aden had made it very clear to himself and his friend that he would never act on it. It was too soon and he couldn't betray Belle in such a way, not to mention that Nicole was seeing someone and had expressed no interest in him.

Alone again and with the bar very quiet, Joey busied herself with aligning the drinks bottles and making everything orderly.

"Working hard?" a voice teased.

Joey turned and laughed. Xavier leant on the bar and thanked her for her advice the previous day.

"Did it help?" she asked.

"I made it a bit worse but then I made it a bit better," he said. "I've apologised to Mum and Palmer and I swear to do my very best to accept that they're dating or whatever."

He pulled a face at the thought but then managed a smile.

"Good," Joey said.

Romeo approached, greeting Joey warmly and asking Xavier if he wanted to shoot some pool.

"I said I'd help Tony at the gym," Xavier said. "Sorry."

He wandered off.

"Joey?" Romeo asked hopefully.

"I don't think it'd look too good if Alf came back and found me neglecting my post," Joey said. "But I can keep you amused with light hearted witticisms."

She grinned. Romeo hopped up on a stool.

"How's your day been?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Joey said cheerfully. "I've booked an appointment for the morning so that I can enrol at the college."

"Really?" Romeo said thoughtfully. "You want to go back to school?"

"I'm going to finish the catering courses I started when I was round about your age," Joey explained.

"Catering?"

"Charlie has this whole idea where she thinks I can be a chef and run a restaurant or something crazy like that," Joey explained. "I think it's a bit adventurous but I figured it's worth getting the qualification. Technically it was one of the two things I wanted to do when I was a kid."

"The other being...?"

"Trawler work."

Romeo nodded. Joey laughed and told him he didn't need to be polite.

"It's probably not a lifelong ambition for most people," she admitted. "But it's a family thing. I loved it. But honestly, I think that time has passed. And I'm ready to take on a new challenge."

"I've been considering going back to school," Romeo admitted. "Mrs Austin thinks I should enrol at Summer Bay High and actually finish this time around."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know," Romeo said. "It's a bit... scary. High school wasn't exactly the best time of my life."

"Nor for me," Joey revealed. "College wasn't either. But maybe through people like Charlie and Gina, you and I are getting the chance to reclaim what we lost and make it right."

Romeo studied her thoughtfully.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Why not?"

* * *

Charlie had finished her shift and she couldn't wait to get out of the station. The plan was to meet Joey at home, get changed and then drive out to see a show. Without having had a chance to see her girlfriend all day, Charlie was very much looking forward to a night out. She was eager to let her hair down and have fun and to forget all about Miles and Ian, poor Lou DeBono and the theory that Hugo was some kind of criminal mastermind. She paused on her way out when she spotted Miles walking through the door looking even more stressed than he had earlier in the day.

"Miles!" she greeted.

"Are you working?" he asked, noting her bag.

"I was just about to go home but..."

"I'll come back," he said, clearly disheartened.

"No, no, it's fine," Charlie said. "I've got time if you want to talk."

"It's just... I went to see Ian Radcliffe," Miles admitted.

"Miles..."

"I think he's the one who hurt his son," the teacher blurted out.

"Okay, why don't you come in here?" Charlie said, leading him into an interview room and gesturing for Watson to join them.

* * *

It was late when Charlie and Joey finally climbed into the car to return home. They had seen _Mamma Mia _on stage after a rather more hurried dinner than they had intended, due to Charlie being home late from work.

"Can I?" Joey asked eagerly as soon as Charlie had started the engine.

Chuckling, Charlie nodded. Joey swiftly put the CD soundtrack they'd bought on the stereo and cranked up the volume. Smiling, Charlie reversed out of her parking space and turned in the direction of home.

"I had a lovely evening, by the way," Joey said sincerely.

Charlie reached out and squeezed her hand.

"So did I," she said. "We should treat ourselves more often."

"Hell yeah!" Joey enthused.

She turned the music up louder and they sang along to the music for the duration of their journey.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie finally manages to clear Miles of all charges, Joey enrols at college and Aden is furious when Liam refuses to take Nicole to the formal..._


	190. Chapter 190

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety**

"Oh, this is bad," Joey said unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

The couple, along with Leah, Ruby and VJ were seated round the breakfast table together before they were due to head out in their different direction. Charlie had a shift at work, as did Joey and Leah while Ruby and VJ had to go to school. But first, Joey was going to enrol at college, ready to start in January.

"This," Joey said, offering out the newspaper she'd been flicking through.

Charlie and Leah both felt their hearts sink as they saw an article about Miles's fabricated attack on Riley splayed across the front page.

"Ugh," Charlie frowned. "Well, that's only going to make a terrible situation worse. Honestly, do you have to have your conscience removed to become a journalist?"

* * *

"That all looks good to me," the Principal of the college said with a pleasant smile.

Joey beamed back at her. She recognised her as the same woman who had been there when she'd studied the first time around. And she was rather pleased that her new Principal recognised her too.

"I really am glad you're back," Lisa said. "I gather from your records that you were doing really well at your course until you had to leave."

Joey's grin increased. She glanced at Charlie, sitting beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," Lisa said.

"Charlie Buckton," Joey's girlfriend replied.

"And you two are...?"

Joey looked anxious.

"Partners," Charlie replied without hesitation.

She reached out and shook the woman's hand.

* * *

Romeo hovered uncertainly in the kitchen. He'd tried to hide the paper from Miles but he'd found it anyway and he'd been monosyllabic since then. Alf and Romeo were both worried about him and they knew other people were too. Even Charlie had been round to beg him to talk to her so she could help prove his innocence. But it was like Miles had completely given up on life. It was tragic to see.

* * *

VJ had finished school but been brave enough to agree to go soccer practice. So far, his new school was working out. He'd even made a friend. But soccer was a different kettle of fish. Riley and his mates went to practice with him and he was terrified. Leah had offered to sit and watch but VJ had insisted (and Joey had agreed) that that would only make it worse. So now, he was bracing himself to face his bully, hopefully under the watchful eye of his coach.

* * *

Joey was behind the bar of the Surf Club. She had an hour until she finished her shift and then she and Charlie were going to pick VJ up from soccer practice. Leah was working flat out at the Diner.

"Hey," Aden said, slumping onto a stool.

"You don't look so perky today," Joey noted. "What's up?"

Aden sighed and then launched into a rant about the fact that Liam had refused to take Nicole to the formal.

"I mean, it's one night!" he said. "How hard is it to be nice to your girlfriend for one damn night?"

He remembered how upset he had been this time last year when Belle has refused to go with him to his special night. But the difference was that she had come at the last minute and right up until Kane's car had ploughed through the wall and set the place on fire, they'd been having a good time.

"She's worked so hard," he continued. "And she's been through so damn much. Why doesn't he care about that? Why won't he be nice to her?"

"I don't know," Joey said honestly.

She hadn't gone to her school formal. The girl she had been seeing in secret had dumped her the week before and gone off to the dance with a hunky football player. So she had spent the night home alone with television and ice cream.

"It's just so unfair," Aden said. "And she's considering not going herself either. And it's not like I can take her because I have to take that girl."

He growled in frustration.

"It's not fair," he repeated.

* * *

When Charlie and Joey showed up to collect VJ from soccer practice, the child was particularly sullen.

"Veej, didn't it go well?" Joey asked worriedly from the passenger seat.

He continued to look unhappy in the backseat.

"VJ?" Charlie quizzed.

"I saw Mr Radcliffe having a go at Riley right before you showed up," he explained. "He was pushing him around. I didn't know what to do."

"Well, you did right to tell us," Charlie told him. "You should always tell us if something like that happens, okay?"

"What will you do?"

"We'll deal with it," Charlie promised.

* * *

Charlie pulled up outside the Radcliffe residence. She and Joey had taken VJ to the Diner where Miles had been complaining to Leah about the horrible news article. Then Charlie had agreed to take Miles with her when she went round to speak to Ian. Climbing out of the car, they headed up to the front door. Charlie warned Miles to stay quiet and let her take the lead. She knocked. A few moments later, Riley pulled open the door. He was sporting a black eye.

"What?" he asked impolitely.

"Hey, Riley, is your Dad home?" Charlie asked.

Riley shook his head. Charlie glanced at Miles.

"How did you hurt your eye?" she asked the little boy.

He touched it self consciously and then winced.

"I don't remember," he lied.

"It looks pretty painful," Charlie ventured. "I would have thought you'd remember doing something like that."

He shrugged unhappily.

"Is there something wrong, Riley?" Charlie asked.

"No," he replied.

"Are you sure? You don't seem very happy."

"My eye hurts," he said.

"But you don't remember how you did it?"

"My Dad hit me, okay?" he snapped. "Are you happy?"

* * *

It was late by the time Charlie eventually arrived home. It had definitely been a long day. Riley's grandmother, who had been babysitting him while his father went out, had come to see who was at the door. She'd reluctantly invited Charlie inside, sending Miles to go and sit in the car. She'd recognised him from the newspaper. Together, they had talked things through and Riley had admitted that he had lied about Miles. He hadn't broken his wrist – his Dad had. And he'd also confessed to being responsible for Miles's original injuries.

They had arrested and charged Ian with assault and with perverting the course of justice by framing Miles, who had been let off of all charges. He in turn had decided not to press charges against Riley. He felt sorry for him more than anything.

"At least it's fixed now," Joey said sadly. "And I can't believe I'm saying it about a boy who bullied our VJ but, poor Riley."

Charlie nodded. She put her feet in Joey's lap and was pleased when she took the hint to rub.

"No wonder he was acting out," Leah agreed. "Not that I forgive him for what he did to my son."

"Well, hopefully he'll leave him alone at soccer now and he seems to be settling in already at his new school."

Leah nodded and then yawned.

"I think that's my cue to go to bed," she decided, standing up and heading to her room.

VJ and Ruby were already asleep.

"How was your day, anyway?" Charlie asked, closing her eyes and relishing Joey's touch. "I never really got the chance to talk to you properly."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Joey said, switching feet. "Aden was pretty pissed though. Liam's..."

"Not taking Nicole to the formal," Charlie said.

Joey looked confused.

"Watson dragged them both in to tell them off," Charlie explained. "She caught them fighting on the beach."

"What?" Joey squeaked.

"It's fine. Nobody's pressing charges or anything," Charlie assured her. "She just wanted to teach them a lesson and stop it escalating."

"I hope it worked," Joey said. "I swear they're going to kill each other one day!"

"Aden's got pretty bent out of shape over it all, hasn't he?" Charlie said. "I guess it must be hard for him with all his conflicting feelings."

Joey nodded. She had long ago told Charlie about Aden's feelings for Nicole. She knew it was probably wrong of her to break his confidence but she never ever wanted to keep a secret from her partner.

"I hope Liam changes her mind and takes her," she said. "It's sad not to get to your own school formal."

"Did you have fun at yours?" Charlie asked.

Joey finished with her feet. Charlie shifted round and lay her head on her girlfriend's lap instead. Joey bent her head and kissed her before starting to play with her hair.

"I didn't go," Joey admitted.

"What?" Charlie exclaimed. "How come?"

Joey explained the story of getting ditched in favour of the football player.

"What a bitch," Charlie complained.

She pulled a face.

"Totally didn't deserve you."

Joey smiled and kissed her again.

"I think you might be a bit biased there, sweetheart."

"Yeah but I'm only biased because you're so lovely. You have to be special to _make _someone be biased!"

She grinned triumphantly. Joey kissed her again.

"How was your formal?" she asked.

"Nice," Charlie said. "I went with a very platonic friend. We've lost touch now but if he turned out straight, I'd be shocked!"

They both laughed.

"Maybe you should try and find him on Facebook or something," Joey suggested. "Share the news!"

"Maybe I should!"

"Speaking of, you rocked today," Joey said.

Charlie looked confused.

"When you came out to the Principal."

"Well, she asked how I knew you..."

"And you told her. Just like that."

Charlie sat up, gazing very seriously into Joey's eyes.

"I know I struggle with the labels and all of that," she said. "But I love you. And I am so proud to be able to call you my girlfriend. I couldn't even contemplate not being out about how I feel about you."

She stroked Joey's face, leaning in to capture her lips.

"I think I just fell more deeply in love!" Joey confessed.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that!" Charlie giggled.

* * *

_Next time... the girls make plans for Christmas, Nicole asks Miles to go to the formal with her and Charlie and Angelo have another argument..._


	191. Chapter 191

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety One**

It was Thursday morning, the day before the school formal that, like last year, Ruby was desperate but not allowed to go to. Leah had already dropped VJ off at school and then gone on to work but Ruby happily had a free first period so she had decided to 'study' at home. Charlie and Joey both knew full well that she was just going to take longer to get ready.

"Hey, um, Charlie?" Joey ventured a little uncertainly.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, putting her cereal spoon down and offering her girlfriend her full attention.

The tone in her voice made her curious.

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Um..."

The cop hadn't realised that December 25th was creeping so close so quickly.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess we'll go to Dad and Morag's or something. I hadn't really thought about it."

She continued eating. Joey nodded, her question not quite having been answered. She finished her coffee and then stood up, announcing she was going for a shower. She kissed Charlie's forehead and left.

"You are such an idiot, Charlie," Ruby informed her mother, sitting down opposite her.

"Why?" Charlie asked, startled. "What did I do?"

"She was asking you if she was spending Christmas with us," Ruby explained, keeping her words slow, as if Charlie were stupid.

"Why?" Charlie asked, her confusion growing. "Of course she's spending Christmas with us. Isn't she?"

"Charlie, I love you," Ruby said, taking her hand. "But sometimes you're dumb."

Charlie pouted.

"You might assume that it's not even a question but spending Christmas with the Bucktons' is a new experience for her," the younger girl explained. "She's used to what I gather were miserable Christmases with her brother. So she's probably feeling a bit unsure about the lay of the land."

"Oh!" Charlie said.

She stood up and drained her coffee.

"I'll go fix it."

Ruby giggled as her mother hurried off.

* * *

Joey was singing in the shower as she massaged shampoo into her hair, trying to jostle herself out of her anxious mood. Christmas had been weighing on her mind for a couple of weeks. This time last year, she didn't even know who Charlie Buckton was. She was trapped in the closet and the only person she had in all the world was Brett. And he now hated her. In fact, last year, she'd been forced to sit across the dinner table with Robbo, which had been particularly hellish. Although making out with his sister behind his back had been pretty fun – if a little dangerous.

"Joey?"

The barmaid screamed when she heard a voice behind her but managed to calm down when she realised it was only Charlie.

"You nearly gave me a frickin' heart attack!" Joey scolded, pushing the glass door open.

"Sorry," Charlie apologised. "I just wanted to clear something up."

Joey waited expectantly and then shivered with the draft. Charlie promptly stripped off and got into the cubicle with her. She had to have a shower anyway so it may as well be now. Happily, Joey welcomed her into her arms underneath the spray. She kissed her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

Charlie held onto Joey's waist and smiled.

"It was rather rudely pointed out to me that your Christmas question was to clarify whether you were invited," she said.

Joey looked down a little shyly.

"Sorry I didn't get it," the cop continued. "I just assumed you knew you'd be invited. Christmas is for family and you're my family. You're one of the two most important people in my world. I couldn't bear not to spend Christmas with you."

Joey smiled, pulling her closer.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer," Charlie apologised. "I just... assumed. I mean, that's assuming you _want _to spend Christmas with..."

Joey kissed her.

"Where else would I ever want to be?" she asked.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had both been a little late for work, having got a little carried away in the shower. Ruby had rolled her eyes at their guilty expressions but she was glad that Charlie had sufficiently reassured her girlfriend. The teenager had dragged herself to school and was very relieved that there was only one day left. And then she had several glorious summer weeks off, with Christmas somewhere in the middle. And this evening, on the promise that Irene was meant to be at work, Ruby and Geoff were planning on spending the evening together. She just hoped it would work out this time.

* * *

Joey was working behind the bar of the Surf Club when Nicole approached, looking glum.

"Which one of them has done something now?" Joey asked immediately.

Nicole looked startled.

"Well, either Aden's upset you or Liam has," Joey explained.

"Is my life that sad that it revolves around both of them?" Nicole asked in mock horror.

"And me," Joey smirked.

"And of course you," Nicole giggled. "Couldn't forget you, Jo."

Joey beamed at her and offered her a drink.

"Well, I'm eighteen now so I think I'll have a glass of white wine," Nicole decided.

"Just one," Joey warned with mock sternness. "No need to misbehave just because you're old enough!"

"Yeah, I seem to recall you've got a bit tipsy in your time," Nicole commented.

"Do as I say and not as I do!" Joey giggled, pouring Nicole's drink and accepted her money.

Then she leant on the bar, offering her friend her full attention.

"So, what's up?" she asked. "If it's Aden then I'm sure I could beat him up for you."

Nicole laughed and then sighed, explaining that Liam had told her that he loved her but that she couldn't say it back. And now, as expected, things were weird between them.

"Oh," Joey said. "That's not good."

"Do you think I should have lied?"

"No!" Joey said. "No, no, no. You shouldn't lie about something like that."

"When did you and Charlie know you loved each other?" Nicole asked. "Because I've never said it to anyone before. And I've never felt it before either. Including now."

"Well, Charlie and I knew pretty quickly," Joey admitted. "But then, we didn't really get together in a conventional way. We were best friends first and blurred the lines a little bit. But we were in a unique position. I don't think I could have dated Charlie if I wasn't already in love with her because of what I'd been through with Robbo. And she couldn't have been with me if she didn't already love me because her head was spinning so much over being attracted to a woman."

Nicole nodded thoughtfully.

"So for you guys, it really was the real deal, hey?" she asked.

"Yep," Joey said.

"How am I meant to know if it's the real deal with Liam?"

"I think the point will come where you know it's real is or it isn't," Joey ventured. "Either everything will click into place and you'll realise you love him and want to spend your life with him. Or you'll realise that it won't ever happen."

"When will that be?"

Joey smiled gently and patted her hand.

"I wish I could tell you," she said. "But life kind of doesn't work that way."

Nicole sighed dramatically and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

Charlie was sitting in a car outside Martha's farm with Angelo. She wasn't entirely sure how she'd managed to get partnered up with him on their rota but she was itching to finish her shift and get over to the Surf Club to hang out with Joey until she too could finish work for the day.

"I've never known you to clock watch like this before," Angelo commented.

"I'm bored," Charlie said. "And I still don't think that sitting in the woods watching Hugo, Martha and little Bambang go about their day is the most productive use of our time."

"What can I say? I'm clutching at straws. And I thought you'd care more about the case than you do."

"I do care!" Charlie snapped. "And I've worked damn hard on it, thank you."

He held up his hands in mock defence.

"All I'm saying is that Joey seems to take over your life."

"It's called being in a relationship!"

"You don't have to be co-dependent to be in a relationship, Charlie."

"We're not!" Charlie snapped. "I just _enjoy _spending time with her."

She smiled, thinking about Christmas. Since their conversation that morning, it had got Charlie thinking about how special she could make it for her. She already had some plans in motion and she hoped 25th December 2009 would be a day to remember.

"I just mean that you seem to be a different person than you were."

"I'm a better person, I hope," Charlie replied.

"Well, if she's trying to make you change..."

"She's not," Charlie said quickly.

"Okay, so you think she's changed you into a better person and yet apparently she accepts you for who you are?" Angelo challenged.

"She does accept me for who I am," Charlie said, trying not to get too irritated. "But I want to be the best I can be for her. I want to make her happy. There's nothing wrong with wanting to improve yourself. Isn't everyone always seeking that?"

"I guess," Angelo said sourly. "But I'd suggest that if someone's constantly trying to make themselves perfect for their girlfriend that it's bordering on an abusive relationship."

Offended, Charlie slapped him hard on the arm and told him to shut up.

"An abusive relationship requires a bully," she said coldly. "I'm not one and Joey could never be one. We're happy together. I'm happier than I even knew it was possible to be. So why don't you keep your stupid, incorrect opinions to yourself?"

* * *

Nicole and Aden were merrily chatting away with Joey at the bar when Charlie finally arrived, still in a bad mood. She stole a kiss from Joey and ordered a beer, declaring that they would be walking or taxiing home tonight.

"That bad?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Angelo's an arsehole," Charlie stated.

"Preaching to the choir, honey," Joey said, presenting her with her drink.

Aden nodded his firm agreement. He had certainly not been a fan, even before Angelo had shot Jack and tried to cover it up. Nicole remained neutral. She didn't particularly feel anything about him either way, although she had always secretly thought he was attractive.

"So, any exciting news?" Charlie asked, immediately more cheerful now that she was in better company.

"We're debating the longevity of a relationship if one person is in love and the other person isn't," Nicole explained.

Charlie pulled a face.

"It doesn't bode well," she admitted.

"Speaking from experience?" Aden asked with a smirk at Joey who slapped him playfully on the hand.

"Joey is the only person I've ever been in love with," Charlie informed them. "I don't do love very easily. But I've liked people more than they've liked me..."

She glanced at Nicole.

"Like your Dad," she said. "And I've had people like me more than I've liked them. Either way it's gone wrong, which hurt at the time but it just led me to falling in love with my soul mate, who I hope I can safely assume feels the same about me as I do about her."

She grinned and leaned over the bar for another kiss. A wolf whistle interrupted them. Turning round, a miserable looking Miles pulled up a chair.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked. "Didn't your first day back at work go well?"

"I had a tantrum and trashed a classroom," he replied flatly.

"Woah!" Aden said. "Was it empty at least?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, it was empty," Miles told him. "Except for an old letter from Kirsty in the bottom of my drawer."

Nicole moved round and hugged him.

"Gina's told me I have to take leave for stress," he said. "I guess it's only one day but..."

He sighed heavily. The dutiful barmaid put a beer in front of him and told him it was on her.

"Hey, Miles?" Nicole said.

He looked immediately sceptical.

"Would you like to take me to the formal?" she asked.

"Like a lift?" he queried.

"No, like my date! I mean, obviously not a traditional date but... What do you think?"

"I don't really like the idea of getting on the wrong side of Liam," Miles admitted.

"The bastard's not going with her," Aden said sharply.

"What?"

"He doesn't want to come and I really, really want to go," Nicole explained. "And I couldn't possibly attend without someone I adore for company."

Despite himself, Miles smiled.

"I'd love to be your date, Nicole," he said.

* * *

Ruby and Geoff had only got as far as a heavy make out session before Irene came home early from work with a headache. Once again, their plans had been thwarted and Geoff was starting to think that it was a sign that they shouldn't be doing this yet.

"Oh, don't start talking like that," Ruby said. "It'll happen. I mean, come on – we've even got Charlie's blessing! I never thought _that _would happen."

Geoff chuckled.

"I think she's given up on trying to control you!" he said.

"Hey!" Ruby protested. "I'm a good girl! For the most part."

"Yeah, right!" he said affectionately. "Why don't I walk you home?"

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived back at the same time as Ruby and Geoff.

"Did you guys have a nice evening?" Charlie asked, putting the kettle on and slightly dreading confirmation that they might have done the deed.

"Yeah, it was nice," Ruby said, sitting down at the table. "Irene came home early with a headache though."

Geoff sat a little awkwardly beside her. Even though she was perfectly nice to him, he still felt a little shy of Charlie, although he was long past that with Joey, his former colleague.

"Oh, I hope she's okay," Charlie said, presenting them all with drinks and taking a seat beside her girlfriend.

"It's probably stress," Geoff said. "She's trying to support Donna at the moment and it can't be easy for her."

"Yeah," Charlie said sadly. "We're still working on finding Lou's killer but no new evidence has come up so far. I think it's a waiting game."

"We all know you're doing your best, Charlie," Ruby assured her warmly.

Charlie beamed at her and held Joey's hand under the table. Moments like that with her daughter were extremely precious.

* * *

_Next time... Nicole and Aden go to the forma while Charlie, Joey, Watson and Monica go clubbing..._


	192. Chapter 192

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Two**

It was early the following evening and all of the seniors were abuzz with anticipation of the formal. Liam had been in a particularly foul mood to learn that Nicole was going without him, even if she was only going with Miles. But Nicole had told him in no uncertain terms that it was her right to celebrate the end of school and nobody was going to stop her from going partying. Walking across the beach in the dying sun with his hands stuffed in his pockets, Liam felt sorry for himself. He apologised when he promptly tripped over another person. He helped right the girl who had almost toppled over and apologised. She unashamedly checked him out and said it was okay.

"Are you the real Liam Murphy?" she asked in awe.

"The one and only," he replied.

"Wow," she said. "I'd heard you lived here but I've never seen you before."

She puffed her chest out a little and extended her hand.

"I'm Poppie," she told him.

* * *

"Charlie, I was hoping you'd stay late tonight," Angelo said, hovering in the doorway as he watched her hurriedly pack up her stuff.

"No way," she said without even thinking about it.

"Charlie, this is important," he insisted.

She shook her head and slung her bag on her shoulder.

"I'm partying tonight and nothing is going to stop me."

Joey had told her about her lack of date for her own school formal so she had arranged for them, plus Watson and Monica to go clubbing. It had been a long time since Charlie had let her hair down and dance the night away. And it would be the first time she would have ventured into a gay club and she was a mix of excitement and nerves.

"But..." Angelo protested.

"But nothing," she said firmly, striding past him and waving at Watson who was also packing up. "Meet you at the bar at seven?"

"You bet!" Watson replied cheerfully.

* * *

"You know, if you'd have stayed at school _we _could have gone to formal," Ruby complained.

She and Geoff were at Ruby's house, hanging out on the sofa together.

"Sorry!" Geoff laughed. "And besides, we'll go when it's your turn."

Ruby grinned.

"You think we'll be together in a couple of years?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, I hope so," he smiled back.

Leaning in, he kissed her but pulled abruptly away when he heard someone clear their throat behind them. It was Charlie. Geoff leapt to his feet in panic and began to explain that it wasn't what it looked like. Both Ruby and Charlie laughed.

"Geoff, chill," Charlie said. "I think I can just about accept that you kiss my daughter."

Geoff turned bright red. Ruby laughed harder.

"Is Joey home yet?" Charlie asked.

"She just got in. I think she'd gone for a shower."

"Ooh, goodie!" Charlie said.

Ignoring Ruby's protestations of too much information, she skipped off to the bathroom to see if she could catch Joey while she was still undressed.

* * *

At home, Aden finished getting ready to take his new boss's daughter, Catie to the formal. He didn't want to go. Last year, even though it had turned into a disaster, he had attended with Belle and until the car crash, it had been wonderful. They'd laughed, they'd danced, they'd been in love. And now Belle was gone. Just thinking about it broke his heart.

* * *

"Okay, we're really going to be late!" Joey squeaked.

Hauling them both off the bed, she and Charlie quickly began to finish getting ready for their night out. They had, of course, got a little carried away. More than once.

"I'm sure Watson and Monica will understand," Charlie said, sitting at her dressing table in order to start applying her make up.

"Yeah," Joey said, stepping up behind her.

Absently, she reached for a hair brush and began to run it gently through Charlie's hair. Charlie smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the gesture. When Joey was done, Charlie turned and captured her lips in a kiss. Immediately, things became more heated. Moaning a little, Charlie fumbled with the buttons of the shirt Joey had only just put on. Joey pulled away, looking stern.

"We _really _have to go!" she said.

* * *

The party was already in full swing by the time Aden and Catie arrived. Aden immediately spotted Nicole and Miles dancing together. Miles looked happier than anyone had seen him for a long time and Aden hoped that things would get better for the teacher from now on.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Oh, look at you all suited and booted!" Nicole remarked.

Catie linked arms with him and leant on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty lucky, hey?" she said.

* * *

Watson and Monica were already half way through their drinks by the time Charlie and Joey arrived, apologising profusely for being late.

"It was her fault," they stated in unison before sitting down.

"I'm not even going to ask!" Watson laughed, knowing full well that Charlie had left work half an hour before she had.

"Best not," Charlie smirked. "Shall I get us some drinks?"

Everyone placed their orders. Charlie stood up and then froze, having just remembered that they were in a gay bar. She blanched as she surveyed all the same sex couples around them.

"They won't bite, Charlie," Joey teased. "And if they do, they'll have me to deal with!"

She grinned, giving Charlie the confidence to go up to the bar as she'd originally intended.

* * *

Despite himself, Aden was having a lot of fun. Catie was more of a laugh than he'd expected, although she seemed to think it was some kind of proper date or something. But she was nice and got along with Nicole so it meant that Aden could hang out with his friend too.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Catie told him, tugging on his arm.

"Okay," he said.

She leant in close.

"You could escort me if you wanted to."

Aden's eyes widened in horror. He shook his head. A little put out, she stomped off to the ladies. A slow song came on. Miles hurried away, trying not to think too much of Kirsty. Nicole stepped up in front of Aden.

"Dance?" she asked.

A little hesitantly, he agreed.

* * *

Charlie, Joey, Watson and Monica were laughing loudly at their table.

"I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!" Monica admitted, having revealed that she'd once been caught in bed with her girlfriend by her mother.

"Don't worry," Charlie said with a smirk. "It happens to the best of us."

"Okay, who caught you two?"

"Ruby usually," Joey laughed.

"Usually?" Monica asked in shock.

"We've got inappropriately carried away a handful of times," Charlie mumbled shyly into her wine glass.

"Witness me shocked!" Watson commented sarcastically.

* * *

Leah stepped up beside Miles and took a seat, placing her hand gently on his back.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I'm doing better," he said. "But every day's painful."

"Yeah," Leah sighed. "But I know it will get better."

"Will it?" he asked.

"It has to. For both of us."

They hugged.

* * *

Across the room, Aden was surprised to find himself captivated by Nicole's eyes. His heart pounded at how beautiful she looked. Suddenly, he was struck by memories of dancing in this very room, just like this with Belle. He broke abruptly away and fled.

* * *

A little tipsy, Charlie, Joey, Watson and Monica had found their way to a club and were merrily dancing the night away. Charlie was feeling less startled by girls making out with girls and guys doing the same thing with each other. It was odd to see this as the norm and to feel part of a different kind of community. Turning, she pulled Joey into her arms, grateful to the woman who had opened her heart and her mind.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she said.

* * *

"Where's Aden?" Catie asked Nicole when she returned from the bathroom.

"He... left," Nicole said, still bemused.

She expected the girl to get annoyed. Instead, she spotted an attractive guy from their year and approached him.

"Hey," said a male voice over the music.

Nicole turned in surprise to see Liam standing there, all dressed up and ready to play the part of an attentive boyfriend.

* * *

Geoff kissed Ruby goodbye. They'd hoped that they might make love for the first time tonight but it hadn't worked out. Geoff had been particularly paranoid about Charlie and Joey coming home early and catching them at it. Then he had got paranoid that the cop would beat him up and throw him out in his underwear or something. That hadn't quite set the right mood and then Ruby had started feeling a little unwell so they had just watched television instead.

* * *

It was well past midnight before Charlie and Joey stumbled out of the taxi and in through the kitchen door. Without so much as bothering to turn the lights on, they kissed their way the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Moving to cover Joey's body with her own, Charlie ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you enjoy your formal at last?" she whispered.

"Definitely," Joey smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

_Next time... Aden tells Charlie and Joey about what happened at the formal, Suzy returns and Martha finds an engagement ring in Hugo's bag..._


	193. Chapter 193

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Three**

Aden slipped out of the house early the next morning and went for a run. He hadn't wanted to run into Nicole and Liam and everything currently felt too confusing to deal with. He hoped that he might get the chance to talk to Joey. She was the only person he could turn to about the conflict he was experiencing.

* * *

Irene and Geoff were eating breakfast together when there was a knock at the door. When Irene opened up, she was surprised to see Donna standing there, looking flustered. It seemed strange that a woman who had once been her enemy seemed to turn to her for support now but it was in Irene's nature to give it. And now that they knew neither of them had murdered Lou, it was nice to have some kind of ally in the grief of losing him.

* * *

"What's everyone's plans today?" Leah asked as she, VJ, Ruby, Charlie and Joey crammed around the breakfast table as usual.

"Well, it's the first day of the holidays so I am going to spend each and every day with Geoff!" Ruby said, beaming.

"And do your holiday project," Joey added.

"What holiday project?" Charlie asked.

"Traitor!" Ruby said to Joey with the hint of a smirk.

Joey smirked back and finished her slice of toast.

"I'm working all day," she said.

"Me too!" Leah frowned. "Sometimes I think I should just move into the Diner store room!"

Joey giggled.

"Well, it's a pain today because Charlie has a rare day off but I'm just grateful to be working at all," she admitted. "I get to work behind the bar until Christmas and then I have to hunt for a different job."

She sighed, hoping it wouldn't be too difficult.

"Well, I'm looking forward to today," Charlie grinned. "I get to watch my girlfriend work and prop up the bar all at the same time! Much better than contemplating watching her catch fish all day!"

"You know you don't have to spend all day hanging out with me," Joey told her.

"I know," Charlie replied. "But I want to."

"You're so lame!" Ruby teased.

Charlie was about to retort but they were interrupted by Ruby's phone ringing.

"Ooh, it's Geoff!" she chirped joyfully, skipping off to take the call.

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances.

"And she thinks _we're _bad!" Charlie remarked.

"You are!" Leah said, draining her coffee and standing up. "And so is she!"

She turned to tell VJ to get ready for the youth club he would be attending for a lot of the summer holidays.

* * *

Geoff had phoned to tell Ruby that Irene had enlisted his help in clearing Donna's overgrown garden. Her gardener had run off and left the whole thing in complete disarray while she was still in jail and she was desperate for it to be fixed. It was part of her attempt to rebuild her life after the horror of the last few months. Sensing his girlfriend's disappointment and explaining that he needed the money, he had invited her to join him – promising that she didn't have to work if she didn't want to. She had readily agreed and was not so secretly hoping for some alone time with the boy she was so surprised to have fallen in love with.

* * *

Tony arrived at work, only to find that the gym had been broken into and completely trashed. Sighing heavily, he sank into a chair, wondering what to do next. It would take forever to fix the place up again and due to his spiralling debts, he'd cancelled his insurance. A sick feeling began in his stomach, realising that things had most definitely got out of control.

* * *

At the Surf Club, Charlie was perched on a stool, sipping a juice and admiring Joey as she worked. She'd only been in the job for a short time but she was so confident and capable. It was certainly a far cry from the Joey that Charlie had originally met behind this bar. She was proud of her.

"Hey," Aden said, plopping into a chair beside the police officer.

"Oh dear," Joey sighed, abandoning her cleaning to check on him. "What happened?"

Feeling awkward, Charlie asked if they wanted privacy.

"Don't worry," Aden said. "I'm under no illusion that Joey doesn't tell you everything."

Joey looked a little guilty but didn't speak. Charlie remained on her stool.

"I might have messed up my job," he said. "You know, at The Sands Resort?"

"How?"

"I abandoned my date and ran home," Aden admitted.

"Was she that bad?" Charlie asked.

"She was a little irritating but she was nice," Aden said. "But I slow danced with Nicole and..."

He sighed heavily.

"Then suddenly all I could think about was Belle, like I was cheating on her."

* * *

Hugo kissed Martha goodbye and headed out of the farm and towards the home he and Martha used to share. These days, Gina and Xavier were living there together and Hugo gathered that John was a frequent visitor. But it was nice to be up here with Martha and Bambang, playing house and trying out being a normal, family man. He was confident that if he could just tie up a few loose ends with the business, he could let it go and start again. He could really make something of his dive business. He could be a good man.

"Why didn't you get on the plane?" said a voice behind him.

Hugo turned and his heart sank. Suzy was back in town.

* * *

Nicole had come into the Surf Club, wanting to talk to Joey about Aden and Liam and what on earth might have happened last night. She was half delighted and half horrified to see Aden already propping up the bar and looking extremely unhappy.

"Aden?" she said.

He turned, made his excuses and left.

"Well that's mature!" Joey remarked.

Sighing, Nicole approached and took Aden's vacant seat.

"Care to enlighten me over what on earth is up with him?" she asked.

* * *

"This is fun!" Ruby said.

She was sitting cheerfully on a patio chair with her feet up while Geoff slaved away. Irene and Donna had helped for a while but then gone to get more tools, leaving Geoff and Ruby alone together.

"Fun for you!" Geoff teased. "You're relaxing!"

"And I get to watch you looking all hot and gorgeous," Ruby agreed. "You can always take your shirt off if you like!"

Chuckling, he headed over, pulling her up and into his arms. He kissed her. They immediately got carried away.

* * *

Hugo arrived at the house in order to retrieve the toy that Bambang had left behind. His head was full of confusion now that Suzy was back and seemed intent on making him return to Indonesia. He didn't want to go and he had said as much but she didn't seem to want to listen to him. Heading towards Bambang's bedroom, he passed a wedding photo of Jack and Martha on a side table. Sinking onto the couch, he studied the picture of his girlfriend and his late cousin looking like it truly was the happiest day of their lives. His heart broke a little.

* * *

Back at the farm, Bambang was wailing for his toy. Martha hugged him.

"Hugo will be back soon with your teddy," she assured him. "But you've got plenty of other things."

Standing up and taking her temporary child's hand, she suggested they go and look for something fun to play with. Spotting Hugo's bag on the floor, Martha knelt down. When they had left for the farm, they'd both stuffed different toys in their bags. Hoping Hugo might have brought something exciting, Martha rummaged. She was shocked that instead of a toy, she pulled out a box. Opening it up, she found a beautiful engagement ring.

* * *

"So, this is what you do all day," Charlie concluded.

Joey leant on the other side of the bar. Charlie couldn't quite help but take a look at the flash of cleavage she'd received. She grinned, leant forward and kissed her.

"Yep," Joey agreed. "I serve drinks, collect glasses..."

"Provide a counselling service!"

Joey looked confused.

"Everyone turns to you when they're in trouble," Charlie pointed out.

"Not _everyone_," Joey protested.

"A lot of people," Charlie said. "Hey, maybe that would be a good career path for you!"

Joey giggled and shook her head.

"I'd take everyone's problems home with me," she said. "I prefer it like this."

"Well, it's a good talent to have," Charlie said. "Alf's right. You really are at the heart of this community."

She leant forward and kissed her again.

* * *

Geoff and Ruby had just about found their way into the house and onto the couch. Kissing passionately, their clothes were coming off quickly. For all their planning, apparently their first time together was going to be spontaneous.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Geoff asked, pulling back ever so slightly.

"Yes," Ruby said hurriedly, kissing him again.

They continued for a few moments before Geoff pulled up again.

"What?" Ruby asked, dreading that he had suddenly changed his mind.

"I think I heard something outside."

"It's probably nothing," Ruby said dismissively, reaching out for him again.

Geoff shook his head and stood up, putting his t-shirt back on. A little grumpily, Ruby re-dressed and followed him.

* * *

Martha skipped giddily into the Surf Club with Bambang in tow, having arranged to meet Hugo there for lunch. Spotting Charlie and Joey at the bar, she headed over, trying not to look quite so excited.

"Good news?" Charlie asked.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Martha revealed that she thought Hugo might propose soon.

"Seriously?" Joey asked. "Congratulations."

"I love him so much," Martha gushed. "And the ring is so beautiful."

"I presume you're going to say yes!" Charlie giggled, forcing herself to be enthusiastic.

Inside, she was terrified that Martha was going to get hurt. If Angelo was right about Hugo then she dreaded what the future held for her friend.

"Absolutely!" Martha said.

She glanced at the door and saw Hugo arrive. Begging Charlie and Joey not to repeat what she'd said, she hurried over to greet him. Her mood deflated when she realised that he was scowling.

* * *

"There's nobody here," Ruby insisted. "Come back inside."

"I heard something," Geoff insisted.

"Look, if you're trying to find an excuse to stall then don't bother," Ruby pouted. "Just be honest with me, will you?"

He turned in confusion and then hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not stalling," he promised. "I want to do this, okay? But I really did hear something."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone running out of the large garden. He immediately gave chase.

* * *

Hugo and Martha didn't look like they were having quite the joyful conversation that Martha had been looking forward to. Joey and Charlie tried not to watch too obviously but both women were concerned.

"I wish I knew what was going on," Charlie admitted. "I don't want her to get hurt but if he really is the person Angelo thinks he is..."

She sighed heavily.

"What if he's a bad man and Martha gets hurt? I couldn't live with myself if..."

"Charlie," Joey said reassuringly, putting a hand on her girlfriend's. "You're doing your best. You're doing everything you can. Whatever happens, you'll have nothing to feel guilty about."

Charlie smiled weakly but appreciated Joey's words and comfort. They turned back to Martha and Hugo's table. Tony had come to join them, looking even more miserable than they did. Charlie and Joey tried not to eavesdrop but the words 'selling the gym' were clear for anyone to hear.

* * *

At the end of a long day, Ruby returned home in a low mood. Geoff hadn't managed to catch the intruder but they had told Irene and Donna about it when they'd returned to the house. Upon Geoff and Ruby's vague description, Donna had concluded that the guy hanging around the property was her former gardener, Orson. Ruby had explained that her mother was a police officer and offered to call her and get her to come round but Donna had said she wasn't ready for the police, even if it was someone kind. She had some investigation to do of her own first. Everyone was worried.

* * *

"What's up, Rubes?" Charlie asked when she realised that her daughter hadn't moved a muscle for the past hour.

She was slumped in front of the television, looking lost in her own world.

"Nothing," Ruby lied.

She wanted to tell Charlie everything but Donna had begged her not to.

"Didn't you have a nice day?"

"It was okay," Ruby replied

She flashed a smile.

"I'm just tired," she said.

"Okay, well, Joey and I are indulging in hot chocolates before bed. Do you want in?"

Ruby grinned genuinely this time

"Can we have marshmallows?" she asked hopefully.

"You bet," Charlie promised, heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

_Next time... Brett tries to make amends with Joey and Charlie, Nicole frets about Aden and Donna and Irene come forward about Orson..._


	194. Chapter 194

_Just to let you know in advance that I won't be updating from Saturday to Monday. I am hoping to update from Tuesday onwards but I will be on holiday and I'm not sure how much internet I will have! But if I can get online, I will update. But Saturday to Monday will be impossible as I have a friend making an impromptu visit and with all the effort she's making, I really ought to give her some attention! For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Four**

"Well, would you mind if we had our Christmas here then?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Sure," Leah said agreeably. "I'm going to be away until New Year's Eve and well, VJ is going to be off for longer than that because I'm dropping him off at Stella's on the way home."

She smiled brightly.

"So, yep, you can have the place to yourselves."

"Thanks," Charlie said. "I quite like the idea of playing hostess with the mostess. Although, Joey will be the one cooking!"

"Well, she needs the practice for when she opens her restaurant, doesn't she?"

Charlie giggled. She definitely had high hopes for her girlfriend's future and she was planning on being as supportive as possible. If Joey couldn't follow her first ambition of working on the high seas then Charlie wanted to help her make her second dream be the best that it could be.

* * *

Joey was cheerfully serving customers at the Surf Club when her brother walked through the door. Joey froze as he approached her, anxiously gripping the bar top.

"Hi, Joey," he said.

Joey licked her lips, her mouth becoming dry. The last time she'd seen Brett was at the hospital back in July when he had run Charlie over in his car. Joey had encouraged her girlfriend to press charges but she had refused, not wanting to rock the boat and feeling certain that it had just been an accident.

"Hi," she said, her throat still dry.

"How are you doing?"

"Pretty good," Joey replied. "How are you?"

He nodded.

"I'm okay," he said. "I miss you."

Joey chewed her lip. She had missed him too, or at least what he had once been to her, before Robbo and before she had had the courage to come out. Before Charlie.

"I miss you too," she admitted. "But we wouldn't have to miss each other if you'd accept me for who I am."

Brett nodded again, keeping his head down. His grip on the bar tightened.

"That's what I wanted to talk about," he said. "I um... well, obviously Christmas is coming up and..."

He sighed.

"Joey, you're the only family I've got," he said. "I got this whole year wrong. I should never have questioned what you said Robbo did to you. That was awful of me. And... and I should have tried harder to accept your sexuality and... and that you and... and Charlie are in love."

She was impressed that he could actually say her girlfriend's name.

"And if it's not too late then I'd really like to make up for it now," he said. "I don't want to lose you."

Joey continued to stare at him, almost disbelieving.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Is there a way forward?"

* * *

At the end of her shift, which had involved spending more time outside the farm with Angelo than she had liked. But now, she was glad that she had only one day left before she could disappear for Christmas with her family. Approaching Joey in the Surf Club, she greeted her with a kiss, eagerly telling her that they didn't have to go to the city for Christmas as Leah had said they could host at the house.

"That's great!" Joey enthused. "Wait – I'm cooking, aren't I?"

"Well, I'd help but I'd probably only get in the way," Charlie grinned.

Joey smiled back and stole an extra kiss. Then she frowned.

"What's up?"

Joey nodded behind her. Brett had walked in and was hovering anxiously.

"He came in earlier," Joey explained. "Wants to work things out. Be siblings again."

"And you're not happy about that because...?"

"It's too late," Joey said. "I can't."

Charlie turned as Brett hesitantly approached.

"Hi," he said directly to the police officer.

"Hi," Charlie replied, surprised that he'd even acknowledged her.

He shocked her further by extended his hand. Cautiously, she shook it.

"I wanted to apologise," Brett ventured. "You know, for everything?"

Charlie nodded, accepting his apology. She glanced at Joey who still looked desperately uncertain.

"Joey, look, I know you're not sure about me and everything but I just wanted to leave you with my new mobile number," he said, pushing a slip of paper across the bar. "And... and I'd like to invite you out to dinner. Both of you. If you want. Just... just let me know. If you do."

He nodded quickly and hurried out of the bar again. Joey toyed with the paper.

"I think it might be a good idea," Charlie said honestly.

Joey looked up sharply.

"He tried to split us up, Charlie," she said.

"Yes, he did," the Senior Constable agreed. "But he also failed. And he's apparently sorry."

"Why are you standing up for him?" Joey wondered. "He ran you over. If he hadn't done that then all of the shit with Ruby might never have happened. He..."

"He's sorry," Charlie pointed out, placing her hand gently on Joey's. "Maybe you should give him the benefit of the doubt?"

Joey continued to look unsure.

"Sweetheart, Brett's family to you," Charlie said. "I mean, he's not your _only _family because you've got me and Rubes and Dad and Morag but he's still family. He's your last connection with your parents, which is something I could never give you, as much as I'd like to."

Joey smiled sadly.

"You've got nothing to lose," Charlie continued. "If he's fake then you can just go back to how you've been without him and if he isn't... well, you've got your brother back."

Joey nodded, feeling encouraged.

"Maybe I'll call him," she said, twirling the paper around in her hand.

"You could always invite him for Christmas," Charlie said.

Joey looked alarmed.

"I don't know if we're ready to..."

"It'll make him show his true colours once and for all," Charlie pointed out.

"That's a good point," Joey agreed.

She smiled. Nodding decisively, she decided to call him when she finished her shift.

* * *

The following morning, Joey and Charlie were both feeling extremely chipper. Charlie was more excited about hosting Christmas than she realised and that today was her last day at work for a little while was an added bonus. Joey had also called Brett and he had gladly accepted the invitation to Christmas dinner.

Joey's mood was only dampened when Nicole sloped into the Surf Club looking miserable.

"Aden told you about Christmas, didn't he?" Joey concluded anxiously.

Her best friend had been in earlier, struggling with misery over the Christmas period. Not so long ago, he had been looking forward to his first December 25th married to Belle but she was already gone and his heart was broken. Nicole had invited him to spend the day with herself, Miles, Alf and Romeo but he had turned to Joey in panic over how to decline. All too aware of his feelings for Nicole, it felt wrong to even contemplate spending Christmas with her and, inevitably, Liam as well. So Joey had insisted that he come to her and Charlie for the day.

"Sorry," Joey said.

"Why didn't he want to come to us?" Nicole asked. "We spent Christmas together last year. I thought he... cared."

"He does," Joey assured her. "But I guess everything feels different this year."

"Because of Belle," Nicole said sadly.

"He spent last year with her, Irene, Geoff, Annie, you and Roman, right?" Joey said.

Nicole nodded.

"So he probably just wants to do something completely different this time around," Joey explained. "It's going to be hard on him."

Nicole nodded again, quietly pointing out that it would be hard for her too. Joey reached out to gently touch her hand, trying to offer some kind of consolation.

"Will you get to see your Dad at all?" she asked.

"Miles is taking me up there for a visit tomorrow," Nicole said. "But it just gets harder every time I see him. He's trying to keep it all together but..."

She sighed. Joey squeezed her hand.

"I'm sure it'll mean the world to him to see you," she said.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes to go!" Charlie said cheerfully.

"You're so lucky not to have to work on Christmas Day!" Watson said, poking her tongue out at her friend, although she didn't really mind.

She wasn't inclined to spend the day with her mother and their endless number of relatives and things were too new with Monica to consider spending the day with her. Working through the shift sounded like the best alternative.

"Charlie?" said an urgent voice.

Charlie turned to see Irene and Donna burst through the doors of the police station looking anxious. Suddenly Charlie didn't think she'd be leaving work within a quarter of an hour.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Angelo struggle to work together and Tony and John go into business together..._


	195. Chapter 195

_Ooh, the website's gone all posh! Enjoy the chapter! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Five**

Charlie and Angelo sat in an interview room with Irene and Donna, listening to them explain that Donn'a gardener, Orson has been in hiding. Before the gun that was meant to have killed Lou was found in the house, Orson disturbed an intruder. He was then paid to keep quiet about it and had been living in fear ever since.

"So, what are you thinking?" Angelo asked. "That someone planted the gun to make you look guilty?"

Donna nodded, clutching Irene's hand and looking extremely stressed out.

"Okay, we'll check it out," he promised.

"When?" Donna asked. "And what am I meant to do in the meantime? I don't feel safe in my own house anymore."

"Well, we can go to your property now and check that it's all safe if you like," Charlie offered, trying not to look at the clock on the wall behind them.

Really, all she wanted to do was go home. It was Christmas Eve and she was meant to be having fun by now.

"Would you?" Donna asked.

"Of course we would," Charlie said pleasantly. "Now?"

Donna nodded. The four of them got up and left the room.

* * *

"I'm gutted to lose you, you know," Alf admitted.

It was Joey's last shift and her boss had been puzzling over the last few days as to whether he could legally fire someone else and hire her instead. She definitely brought the place to life and it would be a shame to let her go.

"Well if anything comes up again then just let me know!" Joey said brightly.

She too had enjoyed her stint behind the bar and privately, it had helped her to lay a few demons to rest. She'd felt so guilty over walking out on the job the first time round but her fear of Robbo had beaten her professionalism.

"I definitely will," Alf assured her. "You've been a dream employee."

* * *

Charlie and Angelo sat in front of the CCTV videos at Donna's mansion. They and a couple of other members of their team had fully checked that the property was safe and secure.

"Hold on," Charlie said quickly.

They had both been turning away when she'd seen a hooded figure out of the corner of her eye. Leaping into action, both she and Angelo charged into the large, unkempt garden ready to catch the intruder.

* * *

"So, will I get to see you tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

With Irene out for the evening with Donna, Ruby and Geoff were making good use of their time by making out on the couch.

"I could pop in and see you if you liked," Geoff agreed, kissing her again.

Ruby smiled, returning his kiss.

"I'd like," she said.

They kissed again and again.

"Hey, um... when do you think Irene will be back?" Ruby wondered.

"I have no idea," Geoff admitted.

They both looked disappointed. Either they were going to waste and opportunity to take their relationship to the next level or they would be caught in the act. Neither option was attractive but they decided to go with the former. When they were finally together, both of them wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

Back at the station, Charlie and Angelo were holed up in Charlie's office. They hadn't managed to catch the intruder and still feeling scared, Donna had accepted Irene's invitation for her to come and stay with her.

"It had to be Hugo," Angelo decided.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

She perched on the edge of her desk, still eager to go home while her colleague paced the small office.

"Because..."

Charlie raised her eyebrows when he couldn't find an answer.

"He wasn't at home," Angelo pointed out.

They had already checked that out with the officers assigned to watch the farm this evening.

"He could have been anywhere!" Charlie remarked. "And short of following him around wherever he goes, which he'll suss pretty quickly, we can't be sure _who _was at Donna's tonight. I really think this vendetta you have against the guy is getting out of control."

"May I remind you that it was _you _who suggested Hugo was involved in Lou's death?" Angelo snapped.

"I posed it as a theory!" Charlie argued. "And I'm probably wrong. I probably got swept away by your crazy assertions."

"Why are you so sure that he's innocent?"

"Why are you so sure that he's guilty?"

"Because I have evidence," Angelo informed her. "And I'm starting to think you've got a thing for him or something."

Charlie looked appalled. She stood up and folded her arms, looking Angelo directly in the eye.

"I take offence to that," she said. "And I can't help wondering why everything in your head seems to revolve around who I may or may not be attracted to."

He fell silent and glared at her.

"Well, I was due off shift hours ago," Charlie said curtly. "I will see you in the New Year."

"You're walking out of a case just like that?" Angelo asked. "We could be onto something here."

"I'll be part of it if something else happens but I booked leave for a reason," Charlie said.

Gathering up her belongings, she left.

* * *

"Celebrating something?" Joey asked when John, Gina, Tony and Rachel ordered a bottle of champagne.

"We're going into business together," Tony said, not looking like he was really in the mood for cheer. "John's buying into the gym and I'll manage it for him."

"You look thrilled," Joey whispered, handing over four glasses.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Sometimes the right thing to do isn't always what you want to do," he admitted.

"Well, I'm not a John Palmer fan," Joey said honestly. "But I hope it all works out for you."

Tony thanked her and took the champagne and glasses back to his table. Joey beamed when she saw Charlie glide through the bar and approach her.

"I was expecting you ages ago!" she scolded playfully.

"Work crisis," Charlie complained.

Joey poured her a fruit juice and stole a quick kiss.

"Well, you get your week off now, right?" she asked.

Charlie nodded happily.

"Then leave your work crisis at the door and let us make the most of the holidays," Joey beamed.

"That definitely sounds like a good plan," Charlie confirmed.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey and the rest of their clan spend their first Christmas together..._


	196. Chapter 196

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Six**

It was very early on Christmas morning and Joey was wide awake, as excited as a child. Having already got up, brushed her teeth, resisted poking her nose into any of the gifts under the tree, made herself and Charlie a coffee, Joey was now lying beside her partner, studying her beautiful, sleeping face. Charlie woke suddenly, almost leaping off the pillow, having had the feeling she was being watched. Regaining her sensibilities, she managed a laugh when she looked at Joey's eager smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Joey chirped.

Charlie chuckled again, sitting up and stretching before snuggling back down, lying almost nose to nose with her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas," she said, offering her a gentle kiss.

Noticing the clock behind her, Charlie suddenly exclaimed that it was six o'clock.

"I know!" Joey grinned.

"What happened to 'forgive me, Charlie but you'll have to haul me out of bed pretty late on Christmas morning'?" the police officer asked.

"I got excited," Joey admitted a little shyly. "I haven't had a good Christmas in a long time. And this year... well, I have a good feeling. And it kept me up!"

Giggling, Charlie pulled Joey into her arms, holding her tight and breathing her in.

"Well then we should definitely make the most of it," she said. "Starting with... a special present."

In one swift motion, Charlie leapt out of bed and rummaged in her bag. Creeping back to bed, she snuggled back under the blankets and presented Joey with a small jewellery box.

"For me?" Joey asked.

"Of course for you," Charlie replied. "There are more presents under the tree but I wanted to give this to you in private."

Joey accepted the box and opened it, immediately bursting into tears.

"You bought it," she managed.

Charlie smiled, hoping they were tears of joy. When she and Joey had been out shopping a few weeks ago, Joey had stopped, enthralled at a broach in the window of a jewellers. The piece was exactly the same as a broach Joey's grandmother had worn almost every day of her life. She'd left it to Joey in her will but it had been taken during a burglary a few years ago, leaving Joey heartbroken. And now, here was one exactly the same, right in her hands.

"Do you like it?" Charlie asked when Joey hadn't said anything more.

"I love it, Charlie," Joey almost whispered.

She wiped her eyes and smiled lovingly at the woman who meant so much to her.

"I love you," she added.

Leaning in, she kissed her.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful."

"Well, I saw how you reacted to it when we saw it in the store window so..."

She shrugged a little shyly. Joey kissed her again.

"This is already the best Christmas I've ever had," she said sincerely.

Smiling happily, she studied the broach. It was a small pin badge in the shape of an angel, delicate and beautiful. Putting it carefully to one side, she cuddled up closer to Charlie, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her possessively on the mouth. When they finally drew away, both women were a little breathless.

"I have a gift for you too," Joey said. "Although, it's not as good as yours. And I have more for you under the tree as well but... well, I guess we had the same kind of idea."

She stretched out over the edge of the bed and rummaged in her bedside drawer. A little anxiously, she pulled out a box. Inside it were some neatly wrapped parcels – a CD of love songs, a Jeanette Winterson book that Joey was horrified Charlie hadn't read before and a homemade photo frame within which Charlie and Joey's faces smiled out. At the bottom was a paper token, promising Charlie that she could cash it in for any kind of treat she desired. On the back were suggestions of breakfast in bed, a boat trip, a surprise romantic gesture or 'any single thing you would enjoy'.

"It's a bit crappy considering what you got me but..."

"I love it," Charlie said sincerely. "Every single thing. And I will definitely start thinking about what to cash my token in for!"

She grinned mischievously and pulled Joey in for yet another kiss.

"Have I told you lately how much of a sweetheart you are?" she asked.

"I could stand for you to tell me again," Joey replied.

Charlie kissed her.

"And again, and again, and again..."

* * *

At nine o'clock, Charlie and Joey began to hear movement in the house, indicating that Ruby was awake and pottering. The couple had remained in bed since six, getting a little carried away in their Christmas morning wishes and Joey was even more convinced that this year, December 25th would be fun.

"We should get up," Charlie said. "Ruby has a tradition of making breakfast on Christmas morning and it's usually a disaster!"

She chuckled as they got up, wrapped their robes around them and headed towards the kitchen where Ruby was indeed making a mess.  
"Happy Christmas!" the teenager bellowed, pulling both Charlie and Joey into a hug.

Having abandoned her eggs in a frying pan, it didn't take long for the smoke alarm to start.

"Oops!" she frowned, taking the pan off the heat while Charlie opened the door and windows and Joey fanned the alarm until it stopped.

A few moments later, Ross and Morag padded down the stairs, wondering if the house was burning now.

"I was making eggs," Ruby said unhappily, showing them the rather unappetising looking eggs.

"We can just start again," Joey said brightly, opening up the fridge and deciding to assist the teenager in her cooking adventure.

* * *

After a more successful breakfast than anyone had originally expected, Ross, Morag, Charlie, Joey, Ruby and a newly arrived Aden sat down to open gifts together. Charlie and Joey had pooled their funds and treated Ruby to a Wii with a few games. They'd bought Ross a series of classical music CD's that they'd seen his eyes light up over when an advert came on the TV when they had last visited. Classical music was a source of relaxation for him and the key to his life at the moment was being able to stay calm and peaceful. For Morag, they had bought an expensive day for two at a spa. She spend so much time caring for Ross and rushing in to look after everyone who needed her, that the girls had decided she needed to take some time out for herself and receive some pampering. And they'd bought Aden two tickets to see his favourite band. Joey suspected he would take Nicole, if Liam allowed him to.

Charlie and Joey had been as thrilled with the gifts they had received as the others had been with the ones they had given. Ross and Morag had booked them a week away in the last week of January in a very nice and rather expensive looking hotel. Aden had bought Charlie the next in a series of crime novels Joey had said she was enjoying and Joey model of a boat for her to build and play with – which everyone was sure she would. Ruby had given Charlie an engraved pen set to use at work and bought Joey chef whites and useful tools that she would need for her catering course.

"And I got you a card," Ruby said a little shyly, offering Charlie an envelope.

A little unnerved, Charlie opened it up and pulled the card out. She stared when she saw that it was a personalised card made on an Internet site. It read: 'Merry Christmas to my two Mums'.

"I was just trying it out," Ruby said meekly.

Handing Joey the card, Charlie pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

* * *

By midday, Joey was up to her neck in cooking and was more than a little nervous about her brother's impending arrival. She just hoped it would go well and if not, at least she knew she was protected by her new family. Reaching for her wine glass, she frowned to find it empty but beamed when Charlie appeared behind her and filled up.

"You're an angel," Joey said, taking a grateful sip.

"Says the person cooking for everyone," Charlie said, stepping up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Well if I'm going to run this restaurant you're all so very keen on then I'd better get the practice in!" Joey giggled.

Charlie kissed her cheek.

"You know you don't _have _to open a restaurant," she said a little nervously. "It was just an idea."

"I'm definitely not ruling it out," Joey assured her. "Although it is very scary."

"Well, I'll help you as much as I can," Charlie promised. "I mean, culinary skills don't exactly run in my family but I'm very good at organising things!"

"Don't I know it!" Joey laughed.

Charlie kissed her cheek again. Joey temporarily abandoned her vegetables to turn around and kiss her properly. They wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their bodies so close that there was no air between them. A knock on the door interrupted them. Charlie broke away in order to answer it. Brett stood in the doorway looking anxious but optimistic.

* * *

At three o'clock, everyone crowded round the table together. Charlie was very much enjoying playing hostess and thought she and chef Joey made quite the team.

"Crackers first!" Ruby decided.

Everyone obeyed and before long each of them was wearing a silly hat and reading out even sillier jokes.

"So, Brett, what do you do for a living?" Ross asked, hoping it wasn't a discussion they'd already had and he'd just forgotten.

"I'm a mechanic," Brett said. "It's a new thing really. I've always done bits and pieces but this is something I've really taken to so I feel a lot more settled now."

He still looked anxious but everyone had been more than welcoming.

"I'm really pleased you've found something you enjoy," Joey said honestly.

"It took a while!" Brett said with a self conscious laugh. "What are your plans for the future, Jo? Are you going back to the trawler business or...?"

"She's going to be a chef!" Ruby said proudly, beaming at Joey who grinned back.

"I'm going back to college to finish studying catering," Joey said. "I only had a few months to go when I left so they said I could come back and complete."

"That's fantastic," Brett enthused. "It's the only other thing you ever wanted to do."

Joey nodded and sipped more wine. It was already going to her head a little.

"Well, I'm being encouraged," she said. "I'm not sure I would have had the courage to go back on my own."

"Says one of the most courageous people on the planet," Ruby remarked. "After every horrible situation you've dealt with in your life, going back to study will be easy. I'm sure of it."

Joey blushed and thanked her, touched that she seemed to be going to so much effort in order to make her look good in front of her brother.

* * *

With Joey having done all the cooking, Charlie insisted that she be the one to clear everything away, even if she was planning on doing the dishes in her own sweet time.

"I'll help you clear the table," Brett offering, gathering plates and following Charlie into the kitchen.

"Let's play on the Wii!" Ruby suggested brightly.

"Rubes, if I move I will die," Aden protested. "I ate too much."

"Well, you didn't have to finish quite that much off, you know," Ruby scolded playfully.

"It was tasty!" Aden protested.

He just about managed to stand up and almost fell onto the sofa. Joey wasn't feeling that much better and nor were Ross and Morag. It seemed to only be Ruby that was full of bounce.

* * *

In the kitchen, Charlie was stacking plates up by the sink, ready to wash them when the festivities were over. She was putting various pans in soak when Brett stepped up behind her.

"Charlie, I just wanted to apologise... for everything," Brett said.

She turned to face him and smiled brightly.

"It's fine," she said. "I know you were only trying to protect Joey and as long as you know I'm not the kind of person she needs protecting from then everything's okay."

"I know that now," he said. "Honestly. And I'm also sorry for hitting you with my car. It _was _an accident but I know I didn't even think of apologising at the time."

"Everything's forgiven," Charlie promised. "I bear no grudges. And I know that you being here today means more to Joey than she's willing to let on."

Brett chuckled and nodded.

"It means everything to me to have her back," he admitted. "I know I haven't shown it much this year but she means more to me than anything else in the world."

"Well you can start showing her that from now on," Charlie grinned.

* * *

The evening rolled around and with it came lots of silly games including a session on the Wii, a very entertaining game of Cranium, which had been a gift from Joey to Charlie, and less conventional games including one where people had to sit around with post-it notes on their heads while they asked yes or no questions to figure out the name of the celebrity they were meant to be. At seven o'clock, Morag and Ross left to go and spend the evening with Alf at Martha and Hugo's farm. Just as they were leaving, Geoff arrived, sweeping Ruby into a happy hug.

"What's with all the post-it notes?" he wondered.

"Oh! We can show you if we play..."

"No!" Charlie and Joey said in unison.

"We've had three rounds. I think it's time to stop now," Aden agreed.

Ruby frowned before perking up and deciding to show Geoff everything she had received for Christmas. Leaving the couple to it, Charlie, Joey, Aden and Brett took a new bottle of wine outside to enjoy the slowly cooling down night air. Brett observed the way Charlie and Joey held hands. His sister leaned happily into her girlfriend and tenderly kissed her lips. Aden studied Brett's expression. He felt protective of Joey and was concerned that her brother might be disingenuous.

"They're sweet, aren't they?" he said.

"Very," Brett admitted.

Overhearing them, Charlie and Joey blushed but were pleased at Brett's words.

"Brett, can I ask why the sudden turnaround?" Joey asked quietly.

"I missed you," Brett said. "And I was... enlightened."

"Enlightened?" Joey asked curiously.

"I've been dating a pretty wonderful girl for the last few months," Brett explained. "She's bisexual and... well, it turns out that it's not so scary after all."

He managed a laugh. Joey smiled back at him.

"She thinks she knows you, actually," Brett added.

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Her name's Amber. She said you met at some drama club she goes to."

Charlie's eyebrows nearly shot off her face in surprise and mild amusement that the girl who was now dating Brett had, not so long ago, had feelings for his sister. She chose not to bring it up.

"Amber!" Joey said. "We remember her, don't we, Charlie?"

"Definitely remember her," Charlie said, trying not to smirk.

Aden noticed and made a mental note to ask why Charlie was finding the conversation so funny.

"Maybe we could all go for dinner sometime?" Brett suggested. "I know she'd like to see you both again and I'd like... well, if you didn't mind... I'd like to spend more time with you."

"That sounds really nice," Joey said honestly. "I'd love to. Charlie?"

The police officer smiled.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey spend a family day on the Blaxland and Hugo breaks up with Martha..._


	197. Chapter 197

_I'm catching up with the show at the moment and I can't help but marvel at the irony... They were so panicked about Charlie entering a loving, happy, lesbian relationship and yet they'll have her screw Brax at every opportunity and have Angelo and Nicole fall into bed after one kiss. Family values? Really! Anyway, I'm busy planning how these current stories will play out in A Different Way but we have lots to go before then! Having said that, the River Boys will be making a few premature appearances. But, moving on... It's Boxing Day 2009. Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Seven**

It was Boxing Day and in response to the token Joey had given her the day before, Charlie had requested that she take them, plus Ruby, Geoff, Ross and Morag out on Alf's boat. Aden had also readily agreed to join them. Still feeling awkward around Nicole, he had been grateful to escape having to see her for the day. It was something he felt bad about but his head was so confused that he thought it was safer to stay away. Also, he had no desire to spend time with Liam who would inevitably be with her.

"Thanks for doing this," Charlie said, stepping up behind Joey at the wheel.

"I don't mind," Joey said cheerfully. "It'll be nice. I kind of feel bad that you're wasting your token though because I would totally have done this anyway."

"Ooh!" Charlie grinned. "Can I have something else instead then?"

"If you're lucky," Joey smirked.

Charlie kissed her softly on the neck. Then she turned and gazed out at the deck where Ruby was lying happily in Geoff's arms, chattering away to him, Ross, Morag and Aden. It was nice to see her so relaxed and comfortable and she was still very touched to think of the card she'd got them.

* * *

Martha, Hugo, Bambang, Xavier, Brendan and Gina were having a somewhat awkward late breakfast. Christmas Day hadn't been much better. Aside from Brendan's amusing anecdotes and Harry and Bambang being generally adorable, things had been a little strange. The tension between Martha and Hugo was abundantly clear although nobody knew why and Xavier, for his part, had tried his best not to shoot daggers at John at every opportunity.

"What's everyone planned for today?" Gina asked, breaking the silence.

"Xavey's taking me to the beach," Brendan announced happily.

Xavier had arranged to meet up with Romeo and spend the day hanging out with him and Brendan. At this point in time, he would do anything to escape the house. He'd tried to ask Hugo what was wrong but he'd just snapped at him.

"What about you two?" Gina wondered, gesturing to Hugo and Martha.

"I thought maybe we could..." Martha ventured.

"I've got work to do," Hugo interrupted.

Martha looked crestfallen.

"It's Boxing Day," she said unhappily.

"The world doesn't stop turning," Hugo said, standing up, bidding them all goodbye and promptly heading out of the house.

* * *

The sun was shining and the Buckton-Collins-Campbell-Jeffries families were enjoying a hearty lunch.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to eat again after yesterday but," Aden said brightly, popping a couple of Dorito's into his mouth, "here I am."

"Why wouldn't you eat again?" Joey asked, narrowing her eyes in mock accusation. "Are you saying I cook badly?"

"No!" Aden said quickly and somewhat nervously. "It was good! It was too good! I ate too much."

"No kidding," Ruby smirked. "I was expecting way more leftovers!"

"Are _you _saying I cook badly?" Joey asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"No!" Ruby said in much the same way Aden had. "It was wonderful! I was looking forward to..."

Realising her step-mother was joking, the teenager pouted and began tucking into sandwiches.

"You're behaving badly today," Charlie gently chastised her girlfriend.

Joey's secret grin made her blush. Suddenly she was very much looking forward to getting home and spending some alone time with her.

* * *

Angelo arrived back in Summer Bay, having forced himself to spend Christmas Day with his family. His younger brother, Paulie had been as annoying as ever and typically, he'd received a lecture from his father about what he was doing with his life. They had been critical of him for accepting the post back in Summer Bay and although his mother had visited him during his time in jail and accepted that Jack's death was an accident, the whole clan were very opinionated about what he ought to be doing with his new found freedom. His mother was largely supportive of everything he did but his father didn't believe that he should still be in uniform. He wanted him to come home and become part of the family business again, although he'd made a point of reminding him for the millionth time that it would be his second chance in that job too.

* * *

"What's everyone doing for New Year this year?" Ross asked.

"There's a party at the Surf Club," Ruby told him. "It looks really fun. Will you come?"

Ross shook his head, telling them that he thought his party days were over. The noise and the crowds only heightened his difficulties and he didn't want to set himself back.

"But the care home are having a do," Morag said. "So we've decided to go to that."

"Oh, that's nice," Charlie enthused.

"Are you guys all going to the Surf Club?" Aden asked Charlie and Joey.

The couple nodded. Both were looking forward to big night out with lots of fun and laughter.

"What about resolutions?" Geoff asked. "Do you guys make them?"

"I make them," Joey said. "But I don't tend to keep them."

"What are your resolutions this year?" Geoff asked with interest.

"To really go somewhere with my catering course."

"You're keeping that one," Charlie, Aden and Ruby all said in unison, making the others laugh.

"I'll do my best," Joey promised.

* * *

Noting Martha's sad mood, Xavier offered to take Bambang out with him, Romeo and Brendan. Martha had worried that it was too much for him but her potential brother in law had assured her that he and Romeo would be fine at looking after her charge. With the boys gone and Gina and John out for the day, Martha wandered around the house feeling despondent. Sighing, she couldn't help but think about Hugo and wonder what his problem was. Things had been going so well, even after the Suzy debacle and she was sure that he had been about to propose. But now, it didn't seem like he liked her anymore, let alone loved her. Reaching a decision, she stood up, grabbed her bag and headed out of the house.

* * *

"Well, you know this is where Charlie and Joey had their first kiss," Ruby announced.

The couple blushed and scolded Ruby for telling tales.

"That's sweet," Ross said affectionately. "Romantic day trip?"

"Well, it wasn't meant to be," Joey said. "I didn't think I stood a chance. And it took Charlie by surprise too."

"I don't know how!" Ruby remarked. "You were already sharing a bed."

"Platonically!" Charlie insisted.

"And spending _all _your time together," her daughter continued. "And cuddling. And gazing sappily into each other's eyes..."

"We were not!" said Charlie.

Everyone looked sceptical. She pouted and folded her arms.

"Okay, maybe we were," she relented. "But it was still a shock."

"She tried to swim back home," Joey giggled.

Charlie snorted with laughter at the memory. It had been the day she knew for sure that she was in love with her best friend. It had both scared and excited her and she was grateful every day that she had got her head together enough to really make a go of things. It had been nine months, her longest relationship and she even lived with her. These were all things she had never believed could ever happen but now that they had, she felt like the happiest woman on earth.

* * *

"I know I've been an arsehole these last few days," Hugo admitted.

Martha had found him working on his boat, although from the looks of things he was inventing things to do.

"Yeah, you have," Martha said bluntly, sitting down.

He stood over her and apologised.

"It's okay," she said. "But can we just fix it now, please?"

He sighed and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"The only way to fix it is to break up," he said flatly.

Martha just stared at him.

* * *

Joey and Ross were making plans to go fishing together before Ross left for the city again and trying to coerce Charlie into joining them. She had a week off, after all, but she was pulling faces that indicated there were other things she'd prefer to be doing than catching fish.

"But it's fun!" Joey insisted.

"I'm sure," Charlie said, not sounding very sure at all.

"Why don't you go for a little while?" Morag suggested. "And then when you don't like it..."

"If!" Joey squeaked.

"_If _you don't like it, we can go shopping and have some girl time."

"Sounds good to me!" Charlie agreed eagerly.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked weakly.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," Hugo informed her.

Tears stung her eyes and he did his best to ignore them.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because... because I just don't want to. It doesn't feel right."

"But we were a family!" Martha protested, standing up and wringing her hands together.

"No, we're not!" Hugo argued. "You and Bambang would do just fine without me."

"But... you were going to propose," Martha said, sitting back down again.

He stared at her, wondering how on earth she had found out what his plans had been. He hadn't told anyone but the shop assistant when he'd bought the ring.

"No, I wasn't," he lied.

"I found the ring..."

"That wasn't for you," he said, hating himself for hurting her more. "It wasn't even new. I bought it for Suzy years ago."

Martha cried harder.

"Look, I'm sorry if you thought I was going to propose but I wasn't," Hugo continued, trying to act like he didn't care. "But it only goes to show that we're not in the same place and that we don't belong together."

Martha kept her head down, closing her eyes on the world.

"I'll be moved out by the end of the day."

He turned and resumed his work. She hesitated for a few moments and then fled.

* * *

Charlie, Joey, Ross, Morag, Ruby, Geoff and Aden were just coming off the boat when they saw Martha fleeing in tears. Instantly, Joey ran forward, calling her name. Martha paused and turned to stare at the family in tears.

"What's happened?" Joey asked.

Martha fell into her arms and cried.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie tells Angelo about Hugo while Joey comforts Martha, Charlie and Joey go out with Brett and Amber and Angelo hits Hugo..._


	198. Chapter 198

_This is your last update for a few days. I will either be back on Tuesday or Saturday (11__th__) so I hope you enjoy today's update. And I can still receive reviews so please don't be shy! Hehe. Anyway, take care everyone and have a lovely weekend. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Eight**

While Ross had busied himself with taking Ruby and Geoff out for smoothies, Charlie had reluctantly popped into work and Joey and Morag had taken Martha back to the farm to talk things through.

At the police station, Charlie was glad to find Angelo working at his desk. He looked surprised but happy to see her. He stood up, smiling broadly.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" he asked.

"Amazing," Charlie said honestly. "You?"

His smile faded and said it was okay. Then he sat back down at his desk.

"What are you doing back anyway? You're not due till next year."

He grinned, always finding it amusing to refer to 'next year' when it was only a few days away.

"I'm not," Charlie explained, sitting down in front of him. "But I heard some news."

He sat back, interested and offering her his full attention.

"Hugo broke up with Martha."

"Really?" Angelo asked in surprise.

Charlie nodded before admitting that she thought he could be a flight risk now. Angelo sighed his agreement.

"What do we do?" he asked.

* * *

"I hope um... oh, what's her name...?" Ross faltered.

"Martha," Ruby told him gently.

He nodded.

"Martha. I hope she's okay," he said. "She looked very upset."

"I guess getting your heart broken by the guy you love is hard enough," Geoff mused. "But when it was the one guy you allowed yourself to love after your husband was killed..."

He shook his head and sipped his drink. Everyone felt terrible for her.

* * *

That evening, Charlie swung by the farm in order to pick Joey up and bring her home. Morag had decided to spend the rest of the evening with her great niece in order to console her.

"How is she?" Charlie asked once she'd said hello.

She began to turn the car around and headed back off the farm in order to go home.

"Hurt. Confused."

"What happened?"

"He just broke up with her. Just like that."

"Any idea why?"

Joey shook her head before offering her girlfriend a sly smile.

"If anyone's going to have a theory, I'd presume it's you. Or Angelo."

She screwed up her face at the sound of his name, making Charlie giggle.

"We don't know," she admitted. "I mean, if he is the guy that Angelo thinks he is then maybe it means he's about to run. But even so, it doesn't make sense. I mean, he and Martha have been smitten with each other for months. It's weird that he'd leave her."

"Especially after buying her an engagement ring," Joey commented.

Tearing her eyes away from the road for a fraction of a second, Charlie turned and raised an eyebrow.

"He was going to propose?" she asked.

"Looks like it," Joey said. "He told her that the ring she'd found was old and he'd bought it for Suzy but while Morag and I were there, Martha found the receipt. Last week."

Charlie sighed, feeling bad for her friend who had already been through so much.

"I just feel so bad for her," Joey continued. "I mean, I don't like the guy but he seemed to make her happy."

Charlie nodded. She felt exactly the same.

"Charlie, do you really think that he's the bad guy Angelo thinks he is?" Joey asked.

Charlie glanced at her, chewing her lip. It was the first time Joey had really directly asked her about the case.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"What does your gut tell you?" Joey asked, smiling gently and reaching over to rub her partner's belly.

Charlie giggled and then sighed.

"My instinct is saying that Angelo's right. But my heart doesn't want it to be true. I'm not Hugo's biggest fan and I haven't been since he hit on me that time."

They both pulled faces.

"But what happened between us is a bit different to what Angelo's accusing."

Joey nodded and reached for Charlie's hand.

"What's your plan now?" she asked.

"We'll be keeping a closer eye on him," Charlie said. "And hoping he doesn't try to skip the country. Or, if he does, that we can stop him before he does anything too evil."

* * *

Arriving home, Charlie and Joey found Ross with Geoff and Ruby.

"Yay, you're back!" Ruby chirped.

Charlie eyed her with mock suspicion, wondering why she was so pleased to see her.

"Because I love you," Ruby declared. "And because we got take out for all of us and it would have gone cold if you hadn't got back quick."

"Ooh, food!" Joey said, even though they had all eaten quite enough out on the boat.

That felt like a long time ago now.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "We thought it would be nice."

"And we got some DVD's," Geoff said, waving three cases in Charlie's general direction. "So, we thought we could eat and watch movies together. What do you think?"

"That sounds great," Joey said, pulling Charlie onto the sofa together.

Ruby stood over them, looking stern.

"And don't think you can make out the whole time," she warned.

"We would never...!" Charlie lied.

* * *

Halfway through the film, with most of the pizza consumed, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Geoff and Ross were all enjoying a romantic comedy. With her arm around her girlfriend, Charlie shifted and nuzzled in a little closer, placing a few gentle kisses on her neck.

"I told you to behave," Ruby warned, with the hint of a smirk as she sat cuddled up to Geoff.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Charlie lied.

"Yes, you were!" Ruby laughed.

"No! No, Joey had like a crumb or something on her neck so I had to..."

Joey burst out laughing.

"Your mother can kiss me whenever she likes," she told the teenager.

"And she does!" Ruby giggled.

* * *

The following evening, Charlie and Joey were seated at a corner table with Brett and Amber. Things had started off a little awkwardly, what with Brett and Joey's history and Charlie's memory of Amber having a crush on Joey earlier that year.

"What are you guys doing after this?" Brett asked, when Leah presented them all with their desserts.

"No plans," Joey said. "You?"

"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to go for a drink down at the Surf Club," Brett ventured, wanting the night with his sister to last longer.

Joey glanced at Charlie who nodded her agreement.

"Sounds good," the police officer said with a smile.

* * *

Hugo was in the Surf Club and getting sharp shrift by several of his friends. News of his break up with Martha had swiftly got round and nobody was happy with him. Also, nobody understood. Even mild mannered Alf had seen fit to give him a piece of his mind, as had Colleen, Morag and Leah who were all fiercely protective of Martha. Angelo was sitting in the corner, nursing a beer and shooting daggers in his direction, as if he had the right to judge.

"I just don't understand why you've done this," Tony said, having joined Hugo ten minutes beforehand. "I mean, you and Martha were so happy together, weren't you? She never thought she could be happy again after Jack but you..."

He shook his head. Hugo's guilt increased.

"I don't understand."

* * *

Brett, Amber, Joey and Charlie finished their meals and headed out into the open air.

"I'm so glad we're doing this, Jo," Brett said, as he and his sister walked in front together.

Joey smiled. It wasn't something she ever thought would happen but she was glad that she and Brett were making an effort with each other again. He had hurt her terribly when he'd turned against her and thrown her out.

"Me too," she said.

In the back, Charlie glanced at Amber. She was still amused that she'd liked Joey first and was now dating her brother.

"This isn't awkward for you, is it?" Amber finally asked.

"No," Charlie assured her.

"It's just that we didn't part on the best terms..."

"I hold no grudges," Charlie promised. "You?"

"No grudges here," Amber said. "And um... for the record, no feelings either. I'm absolutely committed to Brett."

Charlie grinned.

"I'm happy for both of you," she said. "And I'm glad there are no residual feelings!"

They laughed.

"Oh, um... Brett doesn't know anything about that so..."

"My lips are sealed," Charlie promised.

* * *

Angelo finished his pint and tried to look inebriated although in truth, he was stone cold sober. He was also a man on a mission. Getting to his feet, he approached Hugo who was now alone and looking sorry for himself.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Angelo asked.

Hugo turned round tiredly and glared at him.

"What are you talking about and why are you saying it to me?" he asked.

"Martha's been to hell and back over the last year..."

"Yeah, and you know all about that!" Hugo snapped. "If it wasn't for you..."

"Then you would never have had the chance to make her fall in love with you and then get her heart broken!" Angelo yelled.

Behind them, Charlie, Joey, Amber and Brett entered the Surf Club quietly. Hugo got off his chair, more than ready to square up to the police officer who had been intent on getting in his face ever since he came to the Bay.

"I think you need to shut your mouth," he warned.

Angelo clenched his jaw and puffed his chest a little.

"Make me," he challenged.

Hugo shoved him. Needing no further encouragement, Angelo punched him in the face. The Surf Club looked stunned for a moment before Charlie got her cop head on and leapt forward in order to break the boys up. Brett followed her into the fray and both were relieved that Hugo and Angelo both agreed to leave each other alone. Charlie turned angrily to Angelo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You could get struck off for this!"

"I doubt it," Hugo said bitterly, clutching his now bleeding mouth. "He couldn't even get struck off for murder. Little fucking golden boy, isn't he?"

Charlie ignored him and focussed her attention on Angelo.

"You need to go home," she told him. "Now."

* * *

_Next time... Angelo is suspended, Charlie has to go back to work prematurely and Tony and John fall out over the gym..._


	199. Chapter 199

**Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Nine**

Instead of going home, Angelo headed to the police station, careful not to disturb any of the blood on his hand. Taking a sample, he immediately cleaned himself up and took his illegally acquired evidence down to forensics in order to try and prove that Hugo had been on Lou DeBono's boat at some point and could therefore have killed him.

* * *

"Is life always this dramatic here?" Amber wondered when she, Brett, Charlie and Joey finally sat down together.

Charlie shook her head with a somewhat anxious laugh.

"You have no idea!" she said.

"Summer Bay is pretty busy for a town without so much as a Starbuck's," Brett said.

"You've got that right," Joey said. "What was Angelo thinking?"

"I don't even know if he was," Charlie admitted. "At the very least he could lose his job. At worst, he'll be up on assault charges in the morning and with his past..."

"What's his past?" Amber wondered, greedy for gossip.

"He killed a colleague," Charlie explained unhappily. "It was an accident and he was let off and allowed to return to the force but..."

She sighed again.

"Who knows what's going to happen now?"

* * *

As expected, Angelo was dragged in front of his boss in the morning. In what he believed to be an overreaction, he had been suspended from duty, although fortunately, Hugo had opted not to press charges. He left the station with his tail between his legs.

Once word had got round the Bay, Charlie couldn't help but feel sorry for him, although she couldn't help but think he was a complete idiot for punching Hugo, no matter what might have provoked him. She was just glad that she didn't have to investigate a colleague again. That was never an easy business.

Sitting in the Diner with Joey and enjoying what was left of her week off, Charlie pondered what they might do with their day.

"I need to look for jobs," Joey said, waving the newspaper she'd bought in order to search for some kind of employment.

"But that's boring!" Charlie protested, making Joey laugh.

"That's kind of easy to say when you're secure for life in your chosen career," she pointed out.

Charlie mumbled that she might be right.

"But it's my week off and it's Christmas..." she said, taking Joey's hand.

"Technically Christmas has gone," Joey replied.

"Yes but it's Christmas week. And then it's your birthday. And then New Year. We should be doing fun stuff!"

"Fun stuff that costs money?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can pay."

"But that's not fair."

"But I love you," Charlie said. "I want to spoil you for a bit."

Joey smiled at her and squeezed her hand before they were interrupted by Charlie's mobile ringing.

* * *

Hugo sat in his hotel room, having moved out of the farm but feeling completely unable to go and live in Martha and Jack's house with Gina and Xavier. He was ashamed of how he had treated Martha, although he believed that it was completely necessary. It just broke his heart to see how upset she was and that it was all his fault. And he was still stunned by Angelo's attack the night before. The sooner he got himself safely out of town, the better life would be for everyone, he decided.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Charlie frowned.

Watson had called her, short staffed and needing someone to go with her to go and find Orson, Donna's gardener who had been spotted along the coast. With Angelo now out of action, Charlie was the leader of the case and despite being on leave, she felt she had no choice but to go in. Talking to Orson could easily lead them to the truth about Lou's killer and that wasn't an opportunity that Charlie could morally pass up.

"Don't worry," Joey said. "I'll look for job, you'll work for a bit and then we'll do something nice tonight, okay?"

Charlie smiled and kissed her, grateful that Joey was always so understanding.

* * *

Angelo sat at home, gathering his thoughts and trying to clear his head. He had got the evidence he wanted and he'd feel surer about it once his friend from the lab had phoned him unofficially with the results on the blood match. But he had potentially messed everything up by getting suspended from the force. For starters, solving the case was going to be that much harder without having any kind of authority. And if he didn't solve the case then he would lose everything. Bringing down the human trafficking ring was key to him formally being allowed to start his life over. It was the whole premise of being let out of jail and having the charges against him dismissed. And now everything was in peril.

* * *

Joey had made her cup of coffee last longer than should have been possible and spent the past hour and a half ringing round every company she could find to ask for application forms.

"Hey," Aden said, plonking himself down in front of her. "You look stressed."

"I'm fine," Joey said. "I'm just trying to find a job."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I know that one," he said.

"What about the job at The Sands?"

"I don't know how long it's going to last," Aden admitted. "I mean, I haven't exactly got into trouble yet but I did stand my boss's daughter up and abandon her at the formal so I'm not in Daddy's good books right about now. He could get rid of me at any moment."

Joey pulled a face.

"Why doesn't the world realise how amazing we are and what we have to offer in our chosen career paths?" she wondered.

Aden laughed.

"I have no idea," he said. "It's a shame though because everything was working out so great on the trawler until..."

As if on cue, John waltzed into the Diner for his lunch. Aden and Joey both glared at him. If he noticed, he didn't respond.

* * *

Charlie and Watson had been driving up and down the coast for a while and both were frustrated. Watson was also feeling guilty for dragging Charlie out on her day off for what appeared to be a wild goose chase.

"Don't worry," Charlie said. "I was bugging Joey anyway."

Watson laughed and teased her about there being trouble in paradise.

"Nothing like that," Charlie assured her. "It's just that I'm in holiday mode and she's desperately trying to find a job. I'm not sure I'm being very helpful! Especially as I've been really excited about Christmas and New Year and everything. Plus, it's her twenty sixth birthday in a couple of days."

She grinned, thinking about all the fuss she intended to make of her partner.

"That's sweet," Watson said.

"Well, I've never done this time of year with a partner before so..."

Charlie grinned again.

"It all feels so exciting right now. I never ever thought I'd see the day when I was actually in a position to truly share my life with someone. And I certainly never thought I'd be happy about it!"

* * *

"That was weird," Nicole said unhappily. "Do you think that was weird?"

"Aden is weird," Joey replied, trying not to show how awkward she felt.

With Liam away for a gig, Nicole had found Joey and Aden chatting over lunch and joined them. But after a short time, Aden had made his excuses and left.

"Yeah but..."

Nicole sighed, vocalising her worry that she had done something wrong.

"You haven't," Joey assured her, aware that she couldn't share too much without breaking confidences.

"What's wrong with him then?" Nicole asked.

"He's just in a strange place at the moment," Joey said. "He'll get over it. Don't worry."

* * *

Spotting a seemingly abandoned car on the side of the road, Charlie and Watson pulled over. Watson immediately called for an ambulance when she found none other than Orson the gardener slumped over his steering wheel, unconscious and oblivious to the world. Leaping into action, Charlie helped Watson get him out of the car in order to try and save his life.

* * *

"You're changing too much too soon!" Tony yelled, making everyone including Joey turn and look at him as he squared up to an indignant looking John.

"Look, if you didn't want me on board..."

"I don't want you on board!" Tony snapped. "But I've got no damn choice, have I?"

John looked smug. Joey, who was now sitting alone, with Nicole having disappeared into the kitchen to complain to Irene about Aden, pulled a face. John Palmer seemed to cause misery wherever he went and she doubted that she would ever forgive him for losing her a job running her own trawler. Aside from being a chef, it was all Joey had ever wanted to do and John had ruined the whole thing out of nothing but spite.

* * *

By the time Charlie and Joey reunited at home, they were both exhausted. Donna had decided to leave town after hearing what had happened to Orson and while Charlie was hoping to keep her days off, she was concerned that it wasn't going to happen. Joey had nothing concrete to show for her day except a wait for application forms to arrive through the post.

"Well, I propose that we forget all about everything for the next few days and just enjoy ourselves," Charlie said as Joey rubbed her feet. "You'll get the right job at the right time and I'll deal with work as and when I have to. But it's not often that we get to spend this much time together so I want to enjoy it. Especially your birthday and New Year."

She grinned as Joey crept closer and kissed her.

"That sounds wonderful to me," she said.

* * *

In his hotel room, Hugo turned his plane ticket over and over in his hands, wondering if he was really ready to leave Martha and his family behind. In his apartment, Angelo lay on the couch watching late night movies and pondering his next move. In his lonely house, Aden sat on the couch, staring at the letter Irene had handed him earlier that afternoon. It was another message from Belle and Irene had told him she thought it was the right time for him to read it. He hadn't opened it and he dreaded to think about what could be inside.

* * *

_Next time... Aden loses his job, Charlie goes shopping for Joey's birthday and Nicole discovers Liam's infidelity..._


	200. Chapter 200

_I can't believe we've got to chapter two hundred! And we're still only in 2009! Where does the time go...? Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Feedback always appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to Movie249, just because I think you're wonderful. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred**

"So, what are we going to do today?" Joey asked.

It was mid morning and neither she nor Charlie had quite managed to get out of bed yet, although they had been awake for sometime.

"Um... this?" Charlie asked, giggling and placing a series on kisses along her girlfriend's collarbone.

Joey laughed and surrendered to Charlie's touch. _This _definitely sounded like a good plan.

* * *

Nicole and Liam strolled along the beach together, hand in hand. Liam's gig the previous night had gone well and he was relieved to have received that sense of euphoria without the aid of drugs or alcohol. And now, the idea was for the two of them to spend a romantic day together. He frowned when Poppie, the girl he had given a music lesson of sorts to before the formal, approached them.

* * *

"Maybe you could try service with a smile," said a voice.

Dressed in his suit, ready to serve the whim of every customer staying at The Sands, Aden glared at his boss.

"I'm doing my best," he snapped.

He had spent the whole night crying on the couch and not opening Belle's letter and now he was emotional and exhausted.

"Well, you'd better try harder because this version of your best just isn't good enough."

* * *

Joey cried out in ecstasy and fell back against the pillows, gasping for breath. Charlie crawled back up the bed, also gasping, having been under the covers for too long, and curled up in her girlfriend's arms.

"It's not my birthday yet, you know," Joey smirked.

Charlie giggled and promised that tomorrow would be even better.

"Better than that?" Joey remarked. "Are you serious? I won't be able to get out of bed!"

Charlie kissed her cheek and hugged her closer.

"Here's hoping," she said.

Joey turned and lay facing her so that they were touching noses. She reached out and ran her fingers delicately through Charlie's messy hair.

"You truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Charlie," she said earnestly. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Charlie leant closer and kissed her.

"You'll never have to find out," she promised.

* * *

Nicole was feeling decidedly rejected. Liam had awkwardly agreed to give Poppie and impromptu guitar lesson, although he hadn't looked like he'd wanted to. Unfortunately, Nicole knew that he needed the money and tried not to object too loudly. But the more she thought about it, the more she feared that things were not working out with her boyfriend. She wondered if he was ever meant to be more than a passing fling.

* * *

"I do have to disappear for a bit this afternoon though," Charlie added hesitantly.

"What?" Joey squeaked. "Why? That's not fair. You just said I'd never have to live without you!"

Charlie giggled.

"You can cope for an afternoon," she assured her. "And I think Ruby said something about not having much to do today so maybe you could hang out?"

Joey nodded, happy to spend time with her step-daughter.

"I suppose we _were _meant to be going fishing with Ross and Morag," Joey conceded.

Charlie nodded and sighed.

"I wish they hadn't had to go home early," she admitted.

Ross had caught a cold and although it was deemed not serious, rest had been the prescription so they hadn't managed to stay as long as they'd intended.

"Me too. Where are you going anyway?" Joey wondered.

"Well, someone rather special to me is turning twenty six tomorrow so I've got some preparations to make," Charlie purred.

Joey grinned, suddenly very excited.

"What kind of preparations?" she asked.

"Surprise preparations," Charlie told her.

She pulled her in for yet another searing kiss.

"Some of them might be naughtier than others," she whispered.

Joey's eyes widened in delight as she clutched Charlie tighter.

"What kind of naughty?" she asked.

"Well, the thing I'm heading out to get is something... visible."

Kissing Joey one more time, Charlie slipped out of bed in order to get ready to go to town.

* * *

On his lunch break, Aden was half relieved and half horrified to find Nicole sitting alone on the beach. At work, his date from the formal had approached him and mentioned in passing that her sister, Poppie, had slept with Liam Murphy. Now, Aden was burdened with knowledge that would break his friend's heart. Sitting down beside her and deciding she deserved the truth, Aden prepared to tell all.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" Joey asked.

She wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and followed her to the door. Giggling, Charlie turned round and cupped her face.

"I won't be gone long," she promised.

"You know, if it's a naughty gift for me then maybe I can help you pick it out..."

Still laughing, Charlie tapped her nose and told her no, she had to stay behind and be patient. Joey pouted. Charlie kissed her, disentangled herself and escaped through the door.

* * *

Nicole stormed round to her former home and burst through the door to find Liam holding his guitar and sitting on the sofa with Poppie.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Nicole said bitterly.

Liam leapt up, looking guilty. Poppie looked unmoved. Nicole glared at her and demanded that she got the hell out. Deciding against arguing, Poppie hastened out of the house, eager to leave a potentially explosive situation behind.

"So, are you going to confess or insult me with more lies?" Nicole demanded of Liam.

* * *

Back at work, Aden struggled to concentrate and he had most definitely forgotten his smile. His boss was quick to criticise him for him.

"Look, if you don't back off..." Aden snapped.

"You're fired," his boss interrupted.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out."

Needing no further instruction, Aden stormed out of the building, slamming the door hard behind him.

* * *

Joey and Ruby were enjoying a home cooked lunch together, although Joey was still desperate for Charlie to get back from her shopping trip. She was also hoping that perhaps she would get a sneak peek at some of her gifts.

"So, how are things with Geoff?" Joey asked, knowing that Ruby was desperate for any opportunity to talk about the boy she had fallen in love with.

"They're amazing!" Ruby said eagerly, breaking into a smile. "He is seriously the most wonderful boy ever. I am so crazy about him!"

Joey chuckled.

"I'm glad that you're happy," she said. "And so is Charlie."

"Even if it means a _sexual _relationship?" Ruby asked with a smirk, shyly whispering the most significant word.

Joey blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well, maybe we're not so thrilled about that but we accept that you're growing up," she said.

Ruby giggled. They were interrupted by an urgent knocking on the door.

* * *

Feeling a little shy, Charlie escaped into the dressing room and began to undress. Stripped to the bottom half of her underwear, she attempted to try on the lingerie that had caught her eye. It was a see-through, black lacy bra that attached to suspenders of the same material. The bra was trimmed with pink satin at the top and, looking at herself in the mirror, revealed a lot. The thong was made the same way. Scrutinising herself, she felt silly and wondered if Joey would even like it at all. She fretted that she might just be about to make a complete fool of herself. But then, if Joey did like the outfit then Charlie would love to have her enjoy it properly. Twirling around in front of the mirror, she pondered whether she ought to buy it or let it go.

* * *

Nicole, Ruby and Joey all sat round the living room together, analysing Nicole's most recent problem with Liam. He had confessed to sleeping with Poppie behind her back, blaming it in frustration at the way she kept him at arm's length.

"Dump him," Ruby instructed her.

"Do you think so?" Nicole asked. "I mean, maybe if I'd slept with..."

"Dump him," Joey said quickly.

Both teenagers stared at her. She was normally so careful not to make snap decisions.

"If he's got you thinking that you should have slept with him before you were ready then he is not the guy for you," Joey said firmly. "Nobody should make you feel like that. Ever. He was wrong to cheat on you. It's not your fault that this happened."

Nicole gazed at her, realising quickly that she was right.

* * *

Charlie was relieved to be home again by late afternoon. She had bought a few items and was just about confident about them.

"Yay! You're home!" Joey greeted joyfully, pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

"Glad to see you missed me," Charlie said, holding on tight. "Did you have a nice time with Rubes?"

"Yeah, it was fun, although Nicole showed up very upset."

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked, aware that Joey was trying to peer into her bags.

She hurried into the bedroom, hid them and warned Joey not to start trying to investigate. Joey pouted and moved to straddle her on the edge of the bed.

"So, what's wrong with Nicole?" Charlie asked.

"Liam cheated on her," Joey replied glumly.

"What?" Charlie squeaked. "Oh, that's terrible. Poor Nic. I thought he really cared about her."

"Yeah," Joey sighed. "Although to be honest, I think it's giving her a reason to leave him."

"She hasn't been happy for a while, has she?"

Joey shook her head.

"But anyway," she said. "I've been away from you for far too long. I need kisses... and stuff."

Giggling, they tumbled back on the bed together.

* * *

Aden's hand hurt. Having lost his job, he'd returned home to find Liam in a bad mood. Knowing exactly what had happened, Aden had picked a fight. It had just turned physical when Nicole walked in and broke them up. She sent Aden upstairs and from his room, with an injured hand from the punches he'd thrown, he listened to his friend and the man he hated break up for good. Nicole had stormed out of the house and Liam had departed shortly afterwards. Aden smiled and then felt terribly guilty. But he was glad that Nicole and Liam were over. He knew with horrifying certainty that he didn't want Nicole to date anyone, especially not a lowlife like Liam. Sighing, he spotted Belle's letter on his bedside table. His heart lurched as he began to opening it.

* * *

The evening rolled around and Charlie and Joey had ended the day the same way they'd begun it – by not leaving the bedroom. They were on holiday after all and it was the eve of Joey's birthday.

"Okay, I'm thirsty," Joey finally said, feeling significantly exhausted and dehydrated.

"But..." Charlie protested, although she was feeling the same.

Joey hopped out of bed and wrapped her robe around her, handing Charlie's over. They headed out of their room and into the kitchen. With large glasses of water, they were about to head back into the bedroom where there was knock at the door. Opening up, Joey was surprised when Aden fell into her arms in tears.

* * *

_Next time... Joey celebrates her birthday, Martha catches Liam out and Ruby and Geoff consummate their relationship..._


	201. Chapter 201

**Chapter Two Hundred and One**

Charlie woke early the following morning and crept around the bedroom arranging gifts while Joey continued to sleep. Slipping her robe on, she headed out of the room, expecting to see Aden asleep on the couch. They had spent much of last night consoling him as he explained that Belle had left him letters and Irene had been giving them to him as and when she thought it was appropriate. The latest one had been a message from Belle permitting him to move on and find someone new.

On the couch, on top of the folded blanket and pillows was a note thanking them for being there and wishing them a very happy day. Smiling, Charlie put the note back down and headed into the kitchen. When asked, Joey had requested a fruit salad and orange juice for breakfast so Charlie busied herself with preparing it.

Ten minutes later, with Joey still in the land of nod, Charlie re-entered the bedroom and set the breakfast tray down. Then she escaped to the bathroom to get showered, changed and ready for what promised to be a delightful day.

* * *

Aden hadn't gone home. Liam would be there, although probably asleep and Aden had no inclination to see him. All he hoped now was that Nicole would throw him out so that she and Aden could remove him from their lives again. As far as Aden was concerned, Liam Murphy was nothing but poison and he resented the day that he had first shown up in the Bay.

* * *

Joey's eyes fluttered open and a grin spread across her face when she clapped eyes on Charlie standing at the end of the bed wearing some kind of red bow to cover the modesty of her otherwise naked form. Sitting up, Joey rubbed her eyes, still grinning.

"Are you my present?" she asked in wonder.

Feeling a little shy, Charlie moved forward and nodded. On command, she did a little twirl, making Joey laugh and feel excited all at the same time. Charlie turned and picked the tray up from the dresser and crept onto the bed with Joey to present it to her.

"Happy birthday," she said, kissing her lips.

Joey couldn't stop smiling, or peering at the exposed skin beneath Charlie's bow.

"I get to un-wrap you as soon as I finish this, right?" she asked with a naughty glint in her eye.

"You can un-wrap me whenever you like," Charlie promised.

* * *

Nicole woke up feeling heavy hearted as memories of her break up with Liam hit her hard – although, granted, not as hard as Aden and Liam had hit each other. She felt like an idiot for thinking that things were good between her and her now ex-boyfriend and that she had believed him to be the most gallant man in the world when he had relented and shown up to sweep her off her feet at the formal. And all along, he had just been feeling guilty for cheating on her with that Poppie girl. It made her feel sick.

* * *

Having finished eating, Joey put the tray on the floor and immediately pounced on Charlie, making her giggle. Pinning her girlfriend to the bed, Joey began to slowly disentangle her from her skimpy outfit. She trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, to her breasts, teasing every part of her that she managed to expose. When Charlie was finally undressed and still blushing, Joey kissed her way back up her body until she reached her lips.

"This is already the best birthday I've ever had," she whispered.

* * *

Ruby woke up in a fit of nerves. With Leah and VJ still visiting family and Charlie having already warned her that she and Joey would be out for the whole day, she and Geoff had arranged to spend the day together at the house. And the both hoped that today would be _the _day. Hurrying into the bathroom, Ruby got showered and ready for the day ahead, giddy with excitement.

* * *

By ten o'clock, Charlie and Joey were curled up in each other's arms, already exhausted but with the whole day still ahead of them.

"That's definitely the best way I've ever woken up," Joey said dreamily, snuggling a little closer to Charlie who kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Do you want your presents now?" the police officer asked.

Joey sat up and blinked in surprise.

"That wasn't my present?" she asked.

"You didn't notice the big stack of gifts over there?" Charlie asked, nodding towards the dresser.

Joey stared with her mouth hanging open a little.

"For me?" she asked.

"Who did you think they were for?" Charlie giggled.

"I didn't notice them," Joey admitted.

Charlie sat up, still laughing.

"You didn't notice them?" she asked.

"Well, I was kind of distracted by the woman standing there wearing nothing but a bow around her beautiful body!" Joey remarked.

Charlie leant in and kissed her before slipping out of the bed and presenting her with a stack of gifts and a card.

* * *

Geoff had hardly slept but knew he had a while to go until Charlie and Joey left him and Ruby alone together so he headed over to the gym. Tony and John were bickering in a corner while Geoff lifted weights and contemplated the day ahead of him. He could hardly believe that he was actually going to sleep with Ruby. Last year, he had been utterly determined to stay a virgin until his wedding night and now he was preparing to get intimate with his third sexual partner. Sex had been such an issue with Nicole and he wondered now if he had only stopped taking life so seriously, then things might have worked out. Not that he was regretful about it now. He loved Ruby more than he thought possible and he truly hoped this time that things would work out. He'd adored Nicole and he's cared very deeply for Claudia but this felt like something else. Ruby had been there when he had been at his lowest ebb. His faith had been fading, Belle had died and Claudia had revealed that she had been lying to him about the baby she was carrying. But Ruby had been a breath of fresh air into his life. She had helped him restore himself and he hoped that he had succeeded in doing the same for her. And now, together, he hoped they were a genuine partnership.

* * *

"Okay, this is the last one," Charlie said.

She and Joey were still in bed, surrounded by masses of wrapping paper and ribbons. Joey had been elated with her gifts which included several DVD's, books - including a beautiful illustrated book of boats and the sea - a new watch, a photo album and a notebook for Joey to start putting in recipe ideas for what they hoped would become their new restaurant.

"Charlie, you've already given me so much. And you haven't told me what you have planned for the day..."

Charlie just smiled and presented her with a handmade token, similar to the one Joey had given her at Christmas.

"What's this?" Joey asked, noting Charlie's smirk.

"I stole your idea," Charlie said. "But I made it naughty."

She pointed to the token. Joey's eyes widened when she read the terms and conditions, drawn in felt tip pen.

_This token entitles you to fulfil ANY one fantasy you desire. Charlie Buckton has no choice but to agree to do ANYTHING you would like her to._

"Seriously?" Joey giggled.

Charlie nodded.

"Do I have to do it today or can I think about it for a while?" Joey wondered.

Charlie pointed to the six month expiry date.

"I am going to keep this safe," Joey promised. "And then I'm going to come up with something _really_ good!"

They kissed again, tumbling back on the bed before deciding that they really ought to get up and go out.

* * *

Liam hadn't bothered to get dressed. He felt utterly miserable that Nicole had found out about Poppie and left him. And he felt humiliated that he'd let Aden throw his weight around. In the kitchen, he fumbled with the kettle in order to make himself some coffee and then sighed when there was a knock on the door. He contemplated ignoring it but when the sound persisted, he strode into the lounge to open up. Poppie stood smiling on his doorstep.

* * *

At lunch time, having got somewhat distracted in the shower and then needing to spend time with Ruby so that Joey could thank her profusely for the Surf Board she, Ross and Morag had clubbed together to buy her, the couple finall. One random afternoon, Joey had mentioned always wanting to learn and knowing that Romeo had started teaching again, Ruby that thought it might be fun for them both – and Charlie if she wanted to – to attend.

"Where are we going?" Joey asked for the umpteenth time as Charlie continued to drive them out of town.

"You're really not getting the concept of a surprise, are you?" the police officer teased.

"Yeah, but..."

"Just wait and see and hopefully enjoy," Charlie instructed, reaching to squeeze her hand before returning it safely to the wheel.

* * *

Geoff arrived at Ruby's house with a dozen red roses and diabetic chocolates. Choosing to find the chocolate gesture sweet instead of bossy, Ruby thanked him and pulled him into her arms. They kissed tenderly.

"So um... have Charlie and Joey left already?" the blonde boy asked.

Ruby kissed him again.

"Yep," she confirmed. "We have the whole place to ourselves."

Deciding to take the lead, she caught hold of his hand and led him up to her bedroom.

* * *

"Charlie!" Joey squeaked when her girlfriend pulled into the very expensive restaurant Joey had read about in the newspaper when it won it's fifth award in a row.

"Happy?" Charlie checked.

"This place is award winning! It's meant to be amazing! I've wanted to eat here as soon as I first heard of it..."

Charlie grinned.

"That's why we're here," she explained.

"But..."

"If I can't treat you on your birthday then when can I?"

"But it's not like a special birthday or anything..." Joey ventured.

Charlie leant closer.

"Every single birthday of yours is special," she informed her, kissing her gently on the mouth and then climbing out of the car.

* * *

Martha was just about to knock on Liam's front door when it opened and a beautiful young woman left, kissing his cheek before she skipped down the path. Liam looked both embarrassed and surprised to see Martha with little Bambang in tow.

"What do you want?" he asked abruptly.

"Bambang has a music lesson with you..." Martha reminded him.

He looked puzzled for a moment before everything suddenly clicked into place. Immediately, he apologised and admitted that he'd forgotten.

"That's fine. Are we still okay to do it or should we come back another...?"

Martha trailed off, spotting a small bag of pills in Liam's hand.

"We'll come back," she decided before he had that chance to explain.

Then she hurried off.

* * *

"Okay, this is seriously the best food I have ever eaten," Joey stated.

She and Charlie had leisurely enjoyed a series of small starters and then a main course. They were both very full but the desserts on the specials board sounded extremely tempting.

"But don't tell Leah I said that," Joey added with a grin.

"Your secret is safe with me," Charlie promised, finishing her soft drink and politely asking the waiter for another.

"So, is this what you want your restaurant to be?" Charlie asked, eager to keep Joey talking about the idea so that her low self confidence didn't manage to convince her it wasn't realistic.

Charlie knew exactly what her girlfriend was capable of and if her dream of running her own fleet of trawlers wasn't going to happen then her ambition to cook for a living would. Charlie was intent on making sure of that.

"Oh yeah!" Joey enthused. "I've got ideas for menus and decorations and everything... even a floor plan."

"Seriously?"

"Well, it's only in my head at the moment but I'm going to put it all down in that lovely book you gave me," Joey said. "The closer I'm getting to starting this course and everything and the more you guys have been encouraging me, the more excited I am about this whole plan. For the first time, I actually believe that it could happen."

"I'm glad," Charlie said honestly. "And I am one hundred per cent sure that this dream of yours will come true."

"Well, it would never be possible if I didn't have you," Joey replied. "You are truly the best thing that has ever happened to me, Charlie."

* * *

Ruby and Geoff lay in bed together, cuddled up and feeling shy. After all the interruptions they'd had since they first decided they were ready to sleep together, it had finally happened. And it had been wonderful. Ruby felt like she was having her first time all over again and she was glad that it was with Geoff.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

Ruby nodded and hugged him.

"Everything feels pretty perfect right about now," she told him.

* * *

Having stuffed themselves, Charlie had surprised Joey with theatre tickets to see _Priscilla Queen of the Desert_. Clutching their programmes, the couple found their seats, directly in the front row which excited Joey no end.

"We're so close!" she squeaked, holding Charlie's hand tighter as they made their way along the row.

"That's the idea," Charlie grinned.

They sat down.

"And for the record, I gather this is the gayest thing I have ever been to," Charlie added, making Joey laugh.

"I am positive that you'll be bounding around in mardi gras before long!" she said.

* * *

Martha and Bambang were having dinner at the Diner. Bambang was disappointed about the lack of music lesson and Martha was generally feeling low. This time last year had been the worst period of her life. Having lost Jack, she thought she had lost everything. And then she'd met Hugo and he had helped her heal from the pain of loss. This time last week, she had truly believed that this was it and they would last forever. And then he'd dumped her. He'd dumped her for no good reason and she felt utterly lost.

"Are you okay, love?" Irene asked, approaching to check if they wanted any more drinks.

"Yeah," Martha said, unconvincingly.

Irene took it as her cue to sit down.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here," she said.

"Thanks, Irene."

Irene smiled at Martha and then at Bambang.

"Oh, hey, how did your music lesson go?" she asked the little boy.

He sighed dramatically and shook his head.

"It didn't," Martha said. "We found Liam looking a little confused with a bag of pills in his hand so we... left."

Irene looked alarmed.

"Do you think he fell off the wagon?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," Martha said. "It looked like he'd just been with some girl. I don't like to judge but what about Nicole?"

Irene sighed and informed her of their break up.

* * *

Ruby saw Geoff out well in time for Charlie and Joey to arrive home, although they were so on top of the world – not to mention singing very loudly – that the teenager doubted they would have noticed her boyfriend stark naked in the middle of the living room.

"I take it Priscilla showed you a good time?" she remarked.

Joey responded by dancing her round the room to her own rendition of 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun'. Giggling, Ruby turned to Charlie helplessly, only to get swooped up by her mother as well.

"You can't be drunk," Ruby pointed out. "You were driving..."

Charlie spun her around again.

"No booze," Charlie promised. "Just high on life."

"Well, it looks good on you," Ruby said. "But I for one am exhausted so I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I'm definitely not exhausted," Joey said dreamily. "But we're going to bed too."

With that, she took Charlie's hand and dragged her off to their room. Shaking her head and losing herself in happy images of the day she had spent with Geoff, Ruby headed on up the stairs.

* * *

In their bedroom, Charlie and Joey fell down on the bed, crushing their lips together.

"Give me one second," Charlie eventually said, pulling away.

"What? Why?" Joey complained.

"Just... wait," Charlie said.

She leapt off the bed, grabbed a bag from underneath it, as well as her dressing gown and dashed out of the room. Bemused, Joey sank back against the pillows and waited, pondering their day and what a wonderful, happy time they had had. She was touched that Charlie had gone to such a lot of effort – not to mention alarming expense. She made her feel like the most special girl in the world.

* * *

Charlie checked her reflection one more time in the mirror, shook her hair out and made sure she looked as perfect as possible in the underwear she had purchased as well as the bow. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her robe around her and headed back towards the bedroom, hoping to give Joey the perfect end to a perfect day. Stepping inside the bedroom, Charlie shut the door and shrugged her robe off. Joey sat up quickly.

"Wow," was all she was capable of saying. "Wow."

* * *

_Next time... Leah bonds with Hazem, Aden takes Nicole joyriding and Joey decides how to use her token..._


	202. Chapter 202

_To be honest, I was getting a bit disheartened by the lack of reviews for this fic, as I have put so much work into it. But I checked the traffic page and you guys seem to be reading, even if not everyone is reviewing so I shall plough on anyway. Thank you so much to everyone that does review though. It's really kind of you. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. We're on the brink of 2010 now... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Two**

Charlie and Joey overslept the next day, having had an exhausting but lovely day and an even more exhausting night. Cracking her eyes open just a fraction, and offended by the light peeping through the curtains, Joey willed herself back to sleep. She enjoyed being snuggled up against Charlie's warm and most definitely naked body and she wanted to stay there for as long as possible. Smiling happily to herself, she thought about the previous day. Nobody had ever made her feel so special before and nobody had ever gone to such a lot of effort for her birthday either. Gazing into her partner's sleeping face, Joey continued to smile. If it was at all possible, their love making had been taken to new heights the previous night and it wasn't something Joey was likely to forget. She had very much enjoyed Charlie in the two outfits she'd bought for the occasion and Joey hoped she would get to see her wearing them again sometime soon. She'd looked stunning. The lingerie had most definitely had the desired effect.

* * *

Aden had gone for a run on the beach and was enjoying the sunshine as he headed towards the Diner for breakfast. He frowned when a car pulled up alongside him and Poppie, the girl who had slept with Liam, wound down the window.

"What's life like on the unemployment line?" she asked cattily.

"It's perfectly fine, thanks," Aden replied, concentrating on getting to the Diner. "Better than that crummy job with your father."

"I doubt it," Poppie said. "My father and my sister think you're a total waste of space."

"Well, I think the same about them so I guess we're even."

"I slept with Liam again yesterday," Poppie informed him.

They had reached the car park. Poppie pulled into a space and jumped out of her car, following Aden as he tried to ignore her.

"Did you hear me?"

He spun around and glared.

"I don't care what you do," he said. "He's only with you because Nicole came to her senses and dumped him. Don't kid yourself into thinking you're anything special."

Irritated, Poppie stormed past him and into the Diner. Aden moved to follow her and then caught sight of the car. She had left the keys in the ignition.

* * *

Having forced herself out of bed, Joey had made herself and Charlie a cup of tea. She frowned when, while tossing the teabags away, she realised that the bin was overflowing. Deciding to bite the bullet and dump the rubbish, Joey left the tea on the side and began dragging the bin bag round the house in order to fill it with rubbish from various wastepaper baskets. She knocked on Ruby's door and found her room empty. Heading on in anyway, she began to tip her rubbish out, frowning when she spotted a used condom amongst various sweet wrappers and bits of paper. Opting not to comment, even to herself, Joey continued with her task.

* * *

Having deposited VJ at Stella's for New Year, Leah headed straight to the Diner to check on her business and then her plan was to dump her bags at home and then join the team setting up the Surf Club for the big New Year's Eve party the whole town had been planning for through the Diner doors, Leah was overwhelmed but pleased when so many of her friends came over to say hello and find out if she and VJ had had a nice Christmas. She was eager to find out how everyone else had been and what she had missed. Ordering a coffee from Colleen, who was eager to tell her every single thing that had happened in her absence, Leah caught sight of Hazem. He was a good looking man, around her age, and he had once revamped the Diner for her. She'd been fond of him then and thought he was a nice man. Time had made him even more attractive.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Leah," Hazem greeted warmly. "Are you sticking around? Want to join me?"

Nodding, Leah asked Colleen to bring her coffee over and went to sit down.

* * *

"That was a very long time to be making tea," Charlie remarked when Joey finally reappeared in the bedroom. "I missed you."

Joey handed her drink over and then slipped back into bed.

"The rubbish bins were calling me," she explained. "They were overflowing. It was a disgrace really. I had to go and sort it out."

Charlie grinned.

"I guess we've been kind of distracted with more exciting things over the last few days!" she said.

Joey kissed her.

"You bet we have," she replied.

* * *

Aden wasn't entirely sure why he had stolen Poppie's car and he already knew it was a mistake, but the urge to bust out of town and escape for a little while was too strong for him to turn back. Cranking up the radio, he breezed along the coast, ready to leave Summer Bay for the day. He pulled up to the pavement when he caught sight of Nicole, looking lost in her own thoughts, walking with her head down.

"Would you like to forget your troubles for a day?" he asked.

Needing no further encouragement, Nicole hopped into the passenger seat. With the radio even louder, Aden and Nicole roared off and out of town.

* * *

Having forced themselves out of bed, Charlie and Joey had made it as far as the couch and were watching a DVD beneath a blanket.

"Let's do this forever," Joey suggested. "I don't have to get a job and you don't need to go for another shift again. We could just be couch potatoes for the rest of our lives – purely having fun!"

Charlie giggled and kissed the side of her head.

"That sounds wonderful," she said. "But Leah might object to us chaining ourselves to the couch."

"Chaining ourselves?" Joey smirked. "You're giving me ideas for my token!"

Charlie snorted and then blushed. Having returned their eyes to the TV screen, they realised that the scene had switched to a raunchy photo-shoot between the female protagonist and a hot model.

"Okay, now _that's _giving me ideas!" Joey remarked.

* * *

Just after lunch time, Leah said goodbye to Hazem and headed towards the Surf Club with Colleen in order to help set up for the party. As soon as she walked through the door, Martha hugged her.

"How have you been?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, pretty good," Leah said. "You?"

"Oh, poor Martha's had her heart broken," Colleen informed her.

"I'm sure she can tell me herself," Leah scolded gently.

Muttering, Colleen shuffled off to help Alf decorate.

"You had your heart broken?" Leah asked worriedly.

Martha sighed and began to explain that Hugo had broken up with her, after buying her an engagement ring he intended to propose with.

"Oh, you poor thing," Leah said sadly. "I'm so sorry, Martha. I thought the two of you were so happy together."

"So did I," Martha sighed. "But I did end up having a really nice evening with Liam last night."

"Liam?"

"Murphy."

"Oh!"

"Nothing like that," Martha said quickly. "We just spent a bit of time together and he's a surprisingly nice guy. But anyway, enough of me. Any news?"

"Well, actually, I kind of asked this guy to the party tonight," Leah grinned, hoping she wasn't too insensitive.

"Oh?"

"Hazem. He did up the Diner. Do you remember?"

"Vaguely," Martha said. "But tell me everything!"

* * *

"I want to use my token for that," Joey decided.

Charlie looked startled.

"What?"

"The photo shoot thing," Joey explained.

"You want to waste your token on something you've randomly seen in a movie?" Charlie asked, shifting a little uncomfortably.

Joey turned and smiled at her.

"It was really hot," she said.

"It was," Charlie agreed. "But..."

"You promised!" Joey pointed out with a smirk.

Charlie laughed and nodded.

"I just thought you were going to take your time and really think about it," she said. "You seemed to take it very seriously yesterday."

"And I still am but you drove me pretty wild yesterday and I'm eager for more," Joey told her.

Charlie laughed again.

"I can drive you wild without wasting you token."

"Oh, Charlie," Joey almost whispered. "It will not be a waste. Let's go!"

"Now?" Charlie squeaked.

"Hell, yeah!"

"Well, who's the photographer and who's the model?" Charlie asked when Joey hauled her to her feet.

Joey smirked again.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Charlie pulled her closer, kissing her passionately.

"Well, you'd better let me go and get ready then," she told her.

* * *

_Next time... Joey cashes in her token while Aden and Nicole get arrested..._


	203. Chapter 203

**Chapter Two Hundred and Three**

Forty five minutes later, upon Charlie's summoning, Joey pushed her way into the bedroom. She was particularly thrilled when she saw that Charlie, in the same stunning lingerie as the day before, having put a wash on in the morning, was perched on the bed looking particularly seductive. Joey grinned, moving closer for a kiss but Charlie batted her away.

"Professionalism!" she remarked.

Still grinning, Joey turned to the dresser, upon which, Charlie had laid out her digital camera.

"You can just pretend if you want," the police officer remarked, looking nervous.

"No way!" Joey said. "I want to capture the moment. You look beautiful."

"I feel a little shy," Charlie admitted.

Ignoring 'professionalism', Joey approached and stole a kiss, telling her that they didn't have to do it if she didn't want to.

"I want to make you happy," Charlie said sincerely, pulling her closer for another kiss. "And if this is how you want to use your token, then I will oblige without hesitation."

They kissed one more time before starting their role play game.

* * *

"Oh, shit," Aden murmured when he spotted a police car behind him and Nicole.

"That's weird," Nicole said, glancing behind her. "You weren't speeding or anything."

With her breakup with Liam still playing on her mind, the blonde was glad of being given the chance to escape for a little while. And she was touched that Aden, who had been avoiding her for a while, was happy to spend time with her now.

"Uh... yeah, weird," Aden replied.

He cleared his throat, pondered speeding off and then pulled over.

"Aden?" Nicole said suspiciously.

He ignored her.

"Aden?" she said again.

"I might have stolen the car," he admitted.

* * *

Giggling, Joey put the camera down, having taken a lot of photographs of Charlie in various poses, all in the skimpy underwear that had been Joey's birthday treat. Turning to the wardrobe, Joey rummaged and pulled out her girlfriend's uniform.

"And what do you propose we do with that?" Charlie asked, although she knew exactly where the game was going.

She still felt a little shy, although she was admittedly having fun. She trusted Joey implicitly so she had no fear of any incriminating photographs reaching anywhere that they shouldn't. Smiling, she watched Joey approach her and complied when she began to pull her uniform shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. Joey handed over Charlie's handcuffs and baton and then stepped back to take more photos.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nicole demanded.

She and Aden were stuck in a cell in the city, which was as far as they had got before the police had caught up with them on their illegal jaunt.

"I wasn't thinking!" Aden protested.

"And why on earth did you think it was okay to drag me into your joyride?" Nicole demanded.

He sat on the uncomfortable bench and watched his friend pace angrily.

"I think I actually hate you," Nicole said calmly.

He tried to apologise but she made a point of ignoring him, literally turning her back on him and gazing through the cell bars instead.

* * *

"Okay, I can't cope anymore," Joey decided.

She put the camera down and swiftly closed the gap between herself and Charlie, pulling her in close for a kiss. She ran her hands over her lean, tanned body, slipped her out of her shirt and quickly worked on her bra. A wicked thought entered her head. Charlie promptly read her mind.

"No!" she squeaked.

"But... but... birthday!" Joey whined.

"One photo," Charlie agreed firmly. "Make it count."

"Oh, I will," Joey said, laying her out on the bed in order to get started.

* * *

Hours had passed and the police were showing no signs of letting Aden or Nicole go. The friends hadn't spoken for a good long while, once Nicole had exhausted herself from ranting over what an idiot Aden had been to steal a car and then invite her along to the joyride. Aden had resisted pointing out that even if she had known, the chances were she would have gone along anyway – at least Nicole of days gone by would have, anyway. Now, they sat on opposite sides of the bench together, each looking at a different blank wall.

* * *

At the Surf Club, Alf, Colleen, Irene, Leah, Miles and Martha were all busy decorating and making things perfect for the party.

"Where are Charlie and Joey?" Martha wondered. "I thought they said they were going to stop by and help."

"I came straight here so I don't know what their plans were this morning," Leah said. "Maybe they just lost track of time."

* * *

Charlie cried out in ecstasy for the third time that afternoon. Her entire body continued to tremble as she tried to recover. Smiling mischievously, Joey crept back up Charlie's body, kissed her mouth and rested in her arms.

"That was amazing!" Charlie gasped.

Joey kissed her again, trying not to look too proud of herself. She ran her hand gently up and down her girlfriend's lean body. It had definitely been a wonderful afternoon.

"So, are you happy with how you spent your token?" the police officer asked.

"Oh yes! And I look forward to my next birthday, where I demand to get a token as a gift again!" Joey replied.

Charlie grinned and began idly playing with Joeys long, dark hair.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of occasions between now and then where a token can be issued," she said.

Joey's eyes lit up and she snuggled a little closer.

"Really?" she asked. "Because I would really, really like that!"

"Well, we have our anniversary coming up in a few months..." Charlie ventured.

Then she looked mock-horrified at the idea of having been in a relationship for almost a whole year. Joey laughed and held her hand.

"Twelve whole months," she remarked. "That's quite the achievement!"

Charlie nodded and smiled rather proudly.

"It only goes to show you how special you are," she said. "Because you're the only person on the planet that I could ever have imagined staying with long term."

Joey stole a cheeky kiss.

"Well, I'm honoured to be the person you feel able to commit to," she said. "And I am looking forward to lots of anniversaries with you. With tokens."

"With tokens," Charlie agreed.

"Hey, maybe we should have something like 'Token Wednesday' or something!" Joey smirked.

Charlie snorted with laughter before proposing that they ensured from here on out that they would do something special every single month, where they could spend real, quality time together and forget about the world.

"Sounds perfect to me," Joey said.

She stretched and then yelped when she noticed the clock.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"We were meant to be helping set up the Surf Club about two hours ago!" Joey realised.

* * *

_Next time... Martha and Hugo temporarily reunite, Miles makes a pass at Leah and Charlie and Joey have a good time at the New Year party..._


	204. Chapter 204

_Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review the last few chapters. I really appreciate it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Four**

The party approached and most of the town had turned out to bring in the New Year together. Charlie and Joey had finally gone to help set up, evading reasons why they were late and then everyone had gone home to get ready. Now, Charlie and Joey were happily dancing together, surrounded by other couples such as Ruby and Geoff and Rachel and Tony. Charlie was eager to let her hair down, knowing that she would be back at work in a couple of days and her romantic bubble with Joey would at least partially burst for the time being. She was, however, looking forward to the holiday that Morag and Ross had booked for them at the end of the following month.

* * *

Martha lay in bed with Hugo. She'd come back to the farm to get changed, having left Bambang to go to the party with Tony, Rachel and Gina. Hugo had stopped by to collect the last of his stuff, one thing had led to another and now, here they were.

"So, um... does this mean...?" she ventured.

Hugo shook his head. Martha's heart sank. Abruptly, she climbed out of bed, wanting to get as far away from him as possible.

* * *

"What has got into you anyway?" Nicole finally asked.

It looked like they would be bringing in the New Year together in a jail cell so she supposed she ought to start talking to him again at some point. Instead of replying, Aden pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it over. Opening it up, Nicole began to read.

* * *

Leah approached the bar and ordered another drink. She was looking out for Hazem to arrive, hoping that he would. He was a nice guy and she was looking forward to seeing him again if she got the chance. Widowed twice – or at least that was what everyone believed – and with her last partner being locked up for murder, Leah hadn't had much hope in romance until she'd met Detective Robertson. Even though she knew it wouldn't work out with him, geographically if for no other reason, he had single-handedly restored her faith in love so she was hopeful that 2010 would bring her some romance.

"How are you doing?" she asked Miles who was sat beside her.

He looked miserable. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After everything that had already happened to him, with losing his wife and daughter, he thought he had finally been given the chance to start again with Kirsty, Ollie and the baby. She could hardly imagine how he felt now that he had lost them too.

"Things will get better, Miles," she told him confidently. "I know it's a bleak time right now but you never know who's around the corner. You could fall in love any day. You could find someone so special. You might even know her already."

Without warning, Miles leant in and kissed her.

* * *

With nothing else to do, having been suspended from work, and against his better judgement, Angelo left his apartment and headed towards the Surf Club. He wasn't sure if it was sadder to be bringing in the New Year at home on his own or at a party where nobody liked him. But at least at the party, there was beer. There was also the opportunity to gaze at Charlie, so long as it wasn't obvious enough for Joey to start yelling at him.

* * *

"So, what does this mean?" Nicole asked, folding Belle's letter back up and handing it back.

"It means that she wants me to move on," Aden said.

Nicole studied his face, struggling to read him.

"Is there anyone you want to move on with?" she asked quietly.

He gazed at her for a moment, considering admitting his feelings. Instead, he shook his head and folded the letter back into his pocket.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Martha asked.

She'd walked into the Surf Club just as Miles had hurried out. Joining Charlie, Joey and an anxious looking Leah at the bar, the girls quickly filled her in on Miles taking Leah's words of encouragement the wrong way and kissing her.

"Oh dear!" Martha remarked.

"Didn't you like Miles once upon a time though?" Charlie asked.

She and Joey held hands. After such a romantic day together, neither cared to be too far apart for long.

"For a while," Leah admitted with a blush. "But now... now he's just my friend. Oh, I feel so bad. I mean, I get why he might have misconstrued what I was saying but..."

She shook her head. Martha opted to order a round of drinks for them all, surprised that Charlie was on soft drinks.

"I want champagne at midnight," the police officer explained. "And that always makes my head go fuzzy so I thought I'd give myself the best chance of survival!"

Joey giggled and kissed her.

"Isn't she cute?"

Martha rolled her eyes in amusement.

"What happened to you, anyway?" Joey asked. "You're late."

"Pot, kettle!" Leah snorted.

Joey poked her tongue out, grateful that they hadn't been grilled for excuses.

"I saw Hugo," Martha said. "We um..."

"Oh, are you back together?" Leah asked hopefully.

"No," Martha said sadly. "We... well, we, you know... but he still doesn't want to be with me."

Leah pulled her friend into a hug, feeling desperately sorry for her. Over her shoulder, her eyes lit up when she spotted Hazem walk through the Surf Club doors.

* * *

"So, it that why you've been so weird lately?" Nicole asked. "You're struggling with Belle permitting you to move on?"

"I guess," Aden said.

"And you hate Liam anyway so I guess seeing most of your friends in relationships isn't so easy?"

Aden nodded, silently debating as to whether he ought to tell her the whole truth or not. He turned to gaze at her, taking in her hair and beautiful face, etched with worry.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about that now," the blonde girl said brightly. "Not with me anyway."

"You don't think you and Liam will get back together?" he asked.

"He cheated on me with some cheap tart," she said, a little more venomously than she'd intended. "We are dead in the water. Over. Done with."

"I hope you find someone who'll treat you right," Aden said honestly.

"I hope you find someone who can make you happy," Nicole replied.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were sat at one of the tables in the Surf Club and having a lovely time. The whole town had turned out, including Angelo who was parked at the bar looking like the most miserable person in the world. But aside from him, everyone seemed happy. Leah was merrily flirting with Hazem, Ruby was looking delirious, dancing with Geoff, and even Martha was smiling and chatting to Liam and Bambang.

"Do you think someone should go after Miles?" Charlie asked.

For all the fun she was having, she did feel sorry for him. And he had left the party a little drunk and disorderly – not to mention embarrassed.

"Maybe," Joey said, chewing her lip as she pondered the predicament.

"But then maybe he'd prefer to be left alone," Charlie mused. "He was pretty embarrassed..."

"Well, you have a special bond with him..." Joey teased.

Charlie blushed and hissed at her to stop it.

"Here, kissy, kissy," Joey continued.

Charlie seized the moment by kissing her instead. Joey giggled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"Don't worry," she said. "I fully accept that you had to kiss some frogs before you got a princess!"

"Oh, you reckon you're a princess, do you?" Charlie smirked.

"You'd better think so too!" Joey squeaked.

Charlie wrapped her arms tighter around her, kissing her one more time before pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

"You are definitely my princess," she promised. "And don't you ever forget it."

* * *

Across the room, Angelo ordered another beer, trying not to watch Charlie and Joey kissing and looking like they lived their entire existence on cloud nine. It made him sad and it made him bitter. He wondered if he would ever be able to move on. Pausing, he listened into Martha telling Liam that she wouldn't be surprised if Hugo skipped town altogether. Cancelling his beer, and choosing to ignore the fact that he could already be over the limit, Angelo stood and headed towards his car. If there was one way he could possibly move on, it would be to close this case and get out of town.

* * *

"Nic, the thing is that..." Aden began.

They were interrupted by an officer unlocking their cell and telling them that for now, they were free to go. Outside in the evening air, Aden and Nicole wondered how they would get home.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie is called back into work, Xavier worries about Hugo as he prepares to leave the Bay..._


	205. Chapter 205

_Waking up to that many reviews for this and _Two Years On _was a wonderful experience. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Five**

Gina and Xavier headed back, rather solemnly into the Surf Club. Hugo had called them and met them outside in order to say goodbye and explain that he was heading out of the country to start again. Neither son nor mother could understand his reasoning and both had object to him departing but Hugo had remained adamant.

"I just don't understand why he's leaving," Xavier admitted. "And why he doesn't want to be with Martha anymore."

"Are you talking about Hugo?" Martha asked, abandoning Liam and hurrying up to them.

Both Gina and Xavier looked awkward before Gina explained that Hugo was returning to Indonesia.

"What?" Martha asked, her heart full of disappointment, although she wasn't particularly surprised.

"Sorry," Gina said genuinely.

Martha sighed and decided that she wanted to go home. She didn't feel like celebrating the New Year after all. From the bar, Liam watched her go, also disappointed that he had lost his companion.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were dancing with Ruby and Geoff when Charlie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"I'll be back in a sec," she promised, escaping the dance floor and stepping towards the door where it was quieter.

Joey watched her go but kept on dancing, hoping that she would soon be back. She had a horrible feeling though that Charlie was about to be called into work.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Ruby asked, leaning into her and pointing to John who seemed to be arguing with Hazem.

"I dread to think," Joey said.

She had definitely not warmed to the man who was taking over Tony's gym and wasn't sure she'd ever quite stop holding her unemployment against him. All three of them frowned when they heard John raise his voice over the music and distinctly heard the phrase 'your sort round here'. Joey pulled a face. Ruby looked incensed.

"That had better not be a racist comment!" she remarked.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Geoff said dismissively.

He knew exactly what Ruby was like when she got a bee in her bonnet and tonight, he just wanted to have fun. Taking his girlfriend's hand, he spun her in a circle. She promptly forgot her concerns and carried on dancing until an unhappy Charlie approached.

"If you're about to tell me you've got to go into work, I'm not listening!" Joey declared.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "I've got to..."

Joey put her hands over her ears.

"La, la, la... I can't hear you!" she sang.

Laughing softly, Charlie took hold of Joey's hands and explained that Derrick, on a transfer back to the station for an extra interview, had escaped so it was a case of all hands on deck to find him and put him back behind bars. Joey merely pouted. Stepping closer, Charlie cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"I am so sorry," she said. "But if I leave now and work my arse off then I can hopefully be back before midnight."

Joey nodded glumly but tried to force a smile. Charlie apologised again.

"I know this is our first New Year together," she said. "And I really wanted to spend it with you."

"I'll have a glass of champagne waiting for you," Joey promised.

Leaning in, she kissed her tenderly, letting it linger.

"I love you," Charlie said.

"I love you too," Joey replied. "I'll be waiting, okay?"

Nodding, Charlie stole one more kiss and dashed out.

* * *

Angelo had followed Hugo from the house, to the Surf Club and then to the farm. Watching him climb back into his car, he was about to prepare to follow when he spotted Martha walk towards the house. He was torn between wanting to follow Hugo and find out where he was going and what he was doing, and a strong inclination to keep watch over Martha and ensure she was safe. The more he thought about it, the more he was beginning to suspect that Hugo's erratic behaviour and decision to break his girlfriend's heart was all in a bid to protect her. Regardless of the evil Angelo believed him capable of, it was as clear as day that he loved Martha and would do anything for her. Watching Hugo leave, Angelo hung back and watched the house.

* * *

Charlie arrived at the police station, glad that champagne went to her head and so had stayed sober in preparation for midnight. All she hoped now was that she would be back in the Surf Club in time, ready to bring in the New Year with her beloved girlfriend.

"Okay, what's the situation?" she asked Watson, who had called her.

"Derrick went missing here," her colleague replied, pointing to a map of the local area.

"When?" Charlie asked.

"About twenty five minutes ago," Watson said. "I've already sent one team out but I don't think it's going to be enough."

* * *

Joey was still dancing but her movements were somewhat less enthusiastic now that Charlie was gone. Leah approached and slung her arm around her.

"She'll be back," she assured her.

Joey grinned.

"As if you could know that!" she remarked.

"Charlie would have to be in a serious situation to miss her first New Year with her soul mate," Leah insisted. "She loves you so much."

"I love her too," Joey giggled.

"Really?" Leah teased. "You hide it so well!"

Joey laughed.

"Stop teasing me and spin me around the dance floor, you!" she demanded.

Leah was happy to oblige.

* * *

Dancing with Geoff, Ruby spotted Xavier across the room looking stressed. Breaking away from her boyfriend she went over to check that he was okay. It felt both strange and natural to interact with him. They hadn't spoken much since their breakup but seeing her ex so stressed tugged at Ruby's heartstrings.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded unconvincingly.

"Xave?"

"It's just that I keep hearing dogs barking," he ventured.

Her face told him that he sounded as weird out loud as he did in his head.

"And I keep getting strange flashbacks."

"Flashbacks?"

"About that day when I nearly drowned."

Ruby continued to look confused.

"I think... I think Hugo might be in trouble."

* * *

Driving out of Summer Bay, Hugo halted when he saw a car up ahead. It was stationary but had its headlights on. Pulling up behind it, he watched Suzy step out and walk purposefully towards him.

* * *

_Next time... Martha is kidnapped, Charlie makes a horrific discovery and Aden and Nicole share a midnight kiss..._


	206. Chapter 206

**Chapter Two Hundred and Six**

Charlie was about to set out on patrol when her colleague, Avery approached.

"Intel cracked the code in the kid's toy," he said, getting straight to the point.

Charlie took the sheet of paper from him and studied the line of numbers written on it.

"What is this meant to be?" she asked.

"They think it's the number of a shipping container," Avery explained.

Charlie showed the paper to Watson as she quizzed Avery as to where the shipping container could be located.

"Well, the closest estate is Port Heron," Avery said.

Taking the piece of paper back, Charlie decided to go and check it out.

"Shouldn't someone go with you?" Watson asked worriedly.

"We don't have the staff," Charlie called back over her shoulder. "I'll be in touch."

With that, she dashed out of the station and towards her car.

* * *

"What kind of trouble?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Xavier said awkwardly. "It's like I can't quite piece it together but... something's wrong."

He sighed heavily. Ruby put her arm around him and momentarily felt the same affection for him that she always had.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" she suggested.

"I can't," Xavier revealed. "He's gone."

"Gone?"

"Left town," he explained. "Left the country for all we know."

* * *

Hugo stood, facing Suzy, his every hope of escaping the life he had built himself, was dashed.

"You weren't thinking of walking out on me, were you?" his wife asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking him directly in the eye.

"Yes," he said honestly. "I don't want to be part of this anymore, Suzy. I want to move on."

"Fine," she replied.

He stared at her, a little shocked.

"But you're going to have a death on your conscience."

Hugo licked his lips and swallowed uncertainly.

"We've all got enough of those on our conscience," he replied.

"Oh, I mean Martha," Suzy said, turning to walk back to her car.

In panic, Hugo chased after her, spinning her round to face him.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"If you don't come back to Indonesia with me and finish what you started then your precious Martha won't see the light of day again," she told him.

Hugo watched her climb demurely back into her car and drive off. Shaking, Hugo jumped back into his own car and turned back in the direction of Summer Bay.

* * *

In the car, grateful for hands-free technology, Charlie called Joey, who picked up after the third ring.

"Charlie?" the younger woman said. "Are you on your way back already?"

"Afraid not," Charlie said. "I've got to drive out to Port Heron to follow a lead."

"Oh."

Charlie hated the disappointment in her partner's voice.

"I'm still hoping to be back by midnight," she said optimistically.

She could almost hear Joey smile.

"I hope so too," she said. "I'll have a glass of champagne waiting for you."

"Thanks," Charlie said. "Listen, if I don't manage to..."

"You will," Joey said certainly.

"But if I don't..."

"Then you can apologise to me next year," Joey said. "Don't start saying Happy New Year and all that stuff as if you're never coming back."

Charlie giggled and promised to do her best to return to the party in time.

"I love you," she said before she hung up.

"I love you too," Joey replied.

* * *

Angelo was frantic. Derrick and an unknown man had knocked on Martha's door and bundled her into the boot of their car before he'd had the chance to do anything. He ducked as they sped back out of the farm and then started his engine. He paused when he spotted Hugo pulling up and panicked, running into the house, shouting Martha's name. Angelo hesitated over whether to follow Martha or get Hugo to help. Opting for the former, Angelo charged out of the farm, hoping to save Martha's life. Everything seemed to have gone rapidly out of control. They weren't supposed to break Derrick out for a few more days but things had escalated and it hadn't even been him that made the call. With his suspension, his crew had gone ahead without him and only let him know the situation when he had already been on his way to check on Martha. Everything had suddenly grown very complicated.

* * *

After a fair amount of coercion, Ruby had convinced Xavier to come and dance with her, Joey, Geoff, Leah and Hazem.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked, immediately noticing her absence.

"She got called into work," Joey said glumly.

"Something about that Derrick guy escaping," Ruby put in.

Geoff and Xavier both froze but for different reasons. Geoff had first hand experience of how frightening Derrick could be. And it only furthered Xavier's anxiety that something terrible was going to happen to Hugo, especially as Derrick had once attacked them both.

"Look, don't worry," Ruby said cheerfully. "Everything will be fine. And if anyone is in trouble then you know Charlie will sort it out. That's what she does."

* * *

Having found the farm empty, Hugo sat in his car in the dark, wondering what the hell he was meant to do now. He wondered if she might be at the party at the Surf Club. He'd upset her a lot earlier in the day by saying that he was still leaving, even though they had briefly reconnected. Not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to the potentially tragic situation, Hugo wondered whether he ought to call his mother or brother to find out where Martha was. Sighing heavily, and knowing Suzy had won, he phoned her instead.

* * *

As Charlie parked her car, she wondered if she had made a mistake by not bringing someone with her. The industrial estate was dark, empty and more than a little unnerving. Opening her glove compartment, Charlie pulled out a torch and then made sure that her weapon was loaded, just in case she ran into some kind of trouble. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of her car and braced herself to do her job.

* * *

Angelo followed Martha's captors to a house in the middle of nowhere, wondering what on earth he was meant to do next, especially without backup. The last time he had been in a situation as dangerous as this, he had a shot a man... he had shot a friend. He had killed him. And then his life had spun desperately out of control. And he wasn't even meant to be here now. He'd got himself suspended. He had no badge, no weapon and no uniform. And if he hadn't come up with the idea of breaking Derrick out in order to catch him in the midst of his illegal behaviour then none of this would be happening now. Pondering calling Charlie, he resisted, wanting to find a way to handle things on his own.

* * *

Back at the party, Xavier was still struggling to concentrate. Thanking Ruby for including him, he ducked out of the dancing circle and went to sit on a chair. Before long, Romeo came to sit beside him, wondering if he was okay.

"Yeah," Xavier lied. "Just... It's complicated."

Romeo nodded. He too didn't look like he was enjoying the party. He hadn't been the same since Annie had left for Japan and although they kept in touch, Romeo's hope for a happy reunion was fast beginning to dwindle.

"Ten minutes to midnight, everyone!" Alf called out across the room.

Still dancing with Ruby and her friends, Joey's heart sank.

* * *

As Charlie cautiously made her way through the seemingly endless rows of shipping containers, she glanced at her watch. Realising that she only had ten minutes until midnight, she said a silent sorry to Joey for not being with her at the turn of the year. Returning her concentration to the numbers on the shipping containers, her heart pounded as she realised that she was close.

* * *

Hugo tore through the roads, out of Summer Bay and towards Port Heron, as directed by Suzy. Desperate to save Martha, who he had been informed was being 'looked after' by Hugo's colleagues, he had agreed to follow every instruction to the letter. He could escape again once Martha was safe but after already breaking her heart, Hugo knew he had to do whatever it took to save her.

* * *

Ruby crept up beside Joey, who was optimistically holding two glasses of champagne. She put her arms around her.

"I'm sure she'll make it up to you," she said.

Joey smiled.

"I know," she said. "I feel bad for her more than anything else. She was really looking forward to the party and now she's having to work."

"She'll cope," Ruby promised. "And she'd want you to join in with a Happy New Year so, come on."

Guiding Joey by the elbow, Ruby led her back to their circle of friends.

* * *

Charlie was in the middle of trying to break the lock on the door of the shipping container when her phone rang. She jumped at the shrill sound in the deathly silent warehouse. Annoyed with herself when she realised she was trembling.

"Hello?" she said.

It was Avery, reporting that they had a mobile phone number from inside Bambang's toy.

"Okay, text it to me," Charlie said.

Hanging up, the Senior Constable continued to work on the lock while she waited for the message to come through.

* * *

Hugo paused when he heard noises in the otherwise silent warehouse. First there had been a ring tone, then a voice and now some sort of banging sound. Pulling out his illegal firearm, Hugo moved stealthily toward the noise. He paused when his own phone rang.

* * *

Charlie succeeded in breaking the lock. Before opening the door, Avery's text came through so she called the number. As it rang in her ear, she heard a distinct ring tone call out among the shipping containers. She paused, pulling the phone away from her ear and looking around. The only things she could see were shadows. Hanging up, Charlie shoved her phone back into her pocket, pulled out her weapon and hauled open the door of the container. Once her eyes adjusted to the gloom, bile rose in her throat. Huddled together in the tiny cell, were a dozen, malnourished, barely breathing illegal immigrants.

* * *

"Ten... nine... eight..."

The whole of the Surf Club chanted the countdown. Xavier sat beside Romeo, both of them forcing cheer. Ruby held Geoff's hand, elated to be celebrating with him and looking forward to the year ahead and all that they might do together. Alf stepped out from behind the bar, ready to lift his own glass in celebration. Liam clutched a soft drink, trying not to feel too sorry for himself. Leah smiled affectionately at Hazem, who blushed. Gina and John gazed lovingly at each other.

"Seven..."

Inside an unfamiliar house, Martha demanded to know what was going on and what they thought they were doing with her – and why. Both men ignored her as if she hadn't spoken.

"Six..."

Angelo waited outside, fretting over what to do and how to do it. Saving Martha's life was suddenly the most important thing in the world.

"Five... four..."

Sitting on the beach in the dark, having finally made their way home, and having finally decided to start communicating, Aden leant in and kissed Nicole.

"Three..."

Further down the beach, Miles sat, drunk, alone and miserable.

"Two..."

Joey pictured her beloved Charlie, wishing that she was with her.

"One!"

In the shipping container, Hugo crept up behind Charlie and hit her over the head with his gun. She hit the ground, just about recognising him before she passed out.

"Happy New Year!

* * *

_Next time... Hugo kidnaps Charlie, Angelo and Martha save each other and Watson joins Joey, Alf, Xavier and Romeo's rescue mission..._


	207. Chapter 207

_Well, we're reaching the climax of 2009. So far, I have written as far as March 2010 so updates are starting to catch up. But just so you don't keep hoping, I'm keeping Angelo for a little while longer and I have big plans for where his stupidity will take him. But rest assured, he will never get near our Charlie! In fact, he's going to go off her fairly soon and start crushing on someone else... Anyway, on with the story! I hope you like it. And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. Also, in some exciting news (for me, anyway), I might well be looking into self publishing my novel as an e-book in the very near future, if anyone would be interested in reading it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seven**

"So, do you have any New Year's resolutions?" Ruby asked.

She, Geoff, Joey and Leah were seated round a table, having worn themselves out dancing. Hazem was at the bar getting a round of drinks. It was approaching one o'clock.

"To actually complete college this time around," Joey grinned.

"Is this the catering thing?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, I only had a few months to go before I dropped out so they said I could take a foundation course thingamy-jig to get my qualifications," Joey explained.

"Thingamy-jig," Leah teased. "Is that the official course title?"

Ruby giggled.

"No-one likes a smart arse!" Joey remarked.

"You must do!" Ruby said. "You are dating my mother, after all."

* * *

Hugo was annoyed with himself for wasting so much time. He had only gone to the shipping container in order to check on the prisoners, like he'd promised he would. Then he had only to tie up a few loose ends in order to ensure Martha's safety. His plan had been to obediently go back to Indonesia with Suzy and then make his escape forever. The last thing he had expected was to find Charlie unearthing his secret. If he had been afraid of any cop discovering the truth, it was Angelo and with the incident the other day, prompting his bosses to suspend him, Hugo had believed that he was safe again. But apparently Charlie had been investigating him all along.

* * *

"I think I'm going to go home," Xavier said.

He had no idea why he had even bothered to stay out at all. He wasn't exactly having a good time. All he could think about was Hugo as he tried to piece together the shreds of memory. He was certain that something was wrong but couldn't quite figure out what.

"Oh, come on," Romeo said. "Relax. It's New Year after all."

He spoke with more jubilance than he felt. While Xavier couldn't stop thinking about Hugo, Romeo couldn't stop thinking about Annie, wondering what she was up to tonight and if she was having fun without him.

"I guess..." Xavier sighed.

He stood up. A memory hit him hard. He sat back down again.

* * *

Angelo was just about to give up and leave when the front door of the house opened. He watched in horror as Derrick dragged Martha outside, opening up his car again in order to sling her inside. Without really thinking it through, Angelo launched himself at Martha's captor. Martha fell to the floor while Angelo struggled with Derrick, pinning into the floor and punching him until he passed out.

* * *

Pulling up at the docks, Hugo cut the engine and glanced back at Charlie. She was still out cold and he worried for a moment that he might have killed her. He had hit her pretty hard with his gun and the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with _another _dead body. Sighing heavily, he pulled out his phone in order to call Suzy and explain that he had been delayed.

* * *

"We have to go to Port Heron," Xavier said urgently.

"What are you talking about?" Romeo asked.

"Port Heron," Xavier repeated. "Hugo's in danger. We... we have to go there."

"Why?"

"Because he's in danger!" Xavier yelled, as if his friend was stupid.

"Mate, you're not making any sense..." Romeo said, refusing to move.

Xavier hurriedly tried to explain that on the day Hugo had fought with Derrick at his boatshed, they had been arguing about a shipping container. He knew, from various trips with Hugo for work, that that was closest place to go.

"Xave, I really don't think..." Romeo tried.

"Mr Stewart!" Xavier hollered when the Surf Club owner walked past, collecting glasses.

Alf turned in surprise.

"I need a favour."

* * *

"Angelo, what the hell is going on?" Martha cried, getting to her feet.

Angelo stood up rather breathlessly, his hand bloodied and his heart racing. Wiping his knuckles on his jeans, Angelo regarded Derrick on the floor and then turned to Martha.

"You've got caught up in some serious stuff," he told her. "But it's okay. You're safe now. We'll..."

"What has Hugo done?" Martha asked, interrupting him. "They kept talking about cargo and that Suzy woman and Hugo. I'm so confused. I don't understand."

"Hugo and Suzy, and this guy here, have been involved in human trafficking," Angelo explained.

Martha immediately felt sick.

"The whole reason I returned to the Bay was to bring the organisation down," the police officer continued. "I didn't want to do it at first but I realised how important it was. I've been trying to make things right and..."

He sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hugo couldn't be involved in something like that," Martha said, although her faith was dwindling. "I mean, how could he be? How could he do something so terrible?"

"Look, I need to take you to the police station," Angelo said. "We can talk about it properly there."

He led her towards the car. Then a shot was fired. Angelo tumbled to the ground.

* * *

"I wonder where they're off to," Joey said.

She was still missing Charlie and had tried to call her a couple of times but got no answer. She supposed that she was busy trying to track Derrick down.

"Maybe Alf offered to give Xavier a lift home," Ruby mused. "He hasn't been having a good time."

"What's wrong with him?" Geoff asked.

"He keeps thinking that Hugo is in some kind of trouble or something," Ruby explained.

Without another word, Joey leapt up and followed Alf, Xavier and Romeo out of the Surf Club.

* * *

"I will be with you as soon as I can," Hugo said, irritated. "I just have to sort something out first."

He looked at Charlie, still unconscious on his backseat. He'd imagined having the pretty police officer at his mercy on more than one occasion but this hadn't been quite the scenario he had envisioned.

"What do you have to sort out?" Suzy barked down the phone. "You'd better not be forgetting that I've got Martha. Or worse, Derrick has got Martha. And she'll be dead before sunrise if you don't make the plane."

"I'll make the plane," Hugo snapped. "Just give me a little more time."

He hung up and then braced himself to deal with Charlie.

* * *

In a panic, Martha grabbed hold of Angelo and slung him into the backseat of the car. Derrick had shot him in the leg but was still dizzy and confused from being knocked out. Stumbling round to the driver's side, Martha was relieved to find the keys still in the ignition. She started the engine and attempted to flee. Still a little bewildered, Derrick got into his own car and gave chase.

* * *

"What do you think has happened to Hugo?" Joey asked urgently.

"I have no idea," Alf said. "Ask Xavier. He's the one panicking."

Joey turned to Xavier, who was remarkably pale.

"I don't know," he said. "Just... something about a shipping container and that Derrick guy. I just have a feeling..."

"Charlie's investigating him," Joey blurted out, not caring if she had broken a confidence. "And she was heading to Port Heron looking for Derrick tonight. That's why she left the party."

The boys exchanged anxious glances.

"What's she investigating Hugo for?" Xavier asked. "What does she think he's done?"

"I don't think we've got time," Joey said. "Can I go with you to Port Heron?"

"Plenty of room," Alf said, turning towards the car.

Xavier, Romeo and Joey followed. Sitting in the backseat, Joey tried to call Charlie again but once more, there was no answer. Next, she called Watson at the police station.

* * *

Charlie woke up feeling sick. Her head swam and she fought the urge to vomit. Sitting up quickly, she only felt worse but realised that she was in a moving vehicle. Adjusting to the lack of light and trying to steady her stomach, Charlie tried to move, only to realise that she was in her own handcuffs. She was also on a boat.

"Hugo?" she managed to yell.

* * *

_Next time... Martha, Angelo and Derrick have an accident, the refugees are hospitalised and Joey and Watson try to track Hugo and Charlie down..._


	208. Chapter 208

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eight**

Joey was out of the car before Alf had even braked properly. She hurried over to Charlie's familiar blue car but found it empty and locked up.

"Charlie?" she yelled.

Alf appeared behind her, telling her that they needed to approach with caution. Instructing Romeo and Xavier to wait by the car for the police, Alf led Joey into the building, calling for both Hugo and Charlie as they went.

* * *

"Hugo, what are you doing?" Charlie demanded, struggling against her restraints.

He remained at the wheel, ignoring her.

"Hugo?" she called.

Still he ignored her.

"Hugo?" she said more urgently.

Finally, he turned and approached, towering over her. Charlie tried not to feel frightened at for far out to sea they had sped.

* * *

Martha's hands trembled on the wheel as she tried desperately to out-drive Derrick. But he was still in hot pursuit and despite his head injury, it didn't look like he would be giving up any time soon. Glancing back at Angelo, Martha noticed that he was slowly starting to come round. She was relieved, having feared that without her there to stem the blood flow, he would die.

"Angelo?" she said, returning her eyes to the road. "Angelo, are you okay?"

"What's going on?" the police officer managed, his voice thick with pain.

* * *

Alf and Joey trawled the rows of shipping containers, trying to find some sign of life.

"Joey, what on earth do you think is going on here?" Alf asked urgently.

He hadn't wanted to alarm the boys but something bad was obviously going down.

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "But I know Charlie was working on a case and I know she was coming down here. So if Xavier's convinced that Hugo is in some kind of trouble then it's possible that Charlie is too. I can't get her on the phone so I just wanted to make sure."

"Fair enough," Alf agreed.

They turned into the next row and paused when they saw what looked like an open door to one of the containers. They hurried forward, opened it wider and gagged at what they saw.

* * *

"Look, you don't have to do this, Hugo," Charlie said. "I know... I know what you're caught up in but if we go back to the Bay then we can work something out. We can..."

"It's too late, Charlie!" Hugo snapped. "I'm in it up to my neck and nobody can save me. The one good thing I can do is save Martha."

"And how are you planning to do that?" Charlie asked.

"If I go back to Indonesia with Suzy, if I give her what she wants then she'll leave Martha in peace and we can all go on with the rest of our lives," Hugo said.

"All of us?" she questioned.

Sighing, Hugo pulled out his gun and sat down opposite his prisoner.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said. "But right now, the only thing linking me to any of this is you and this phone."

He tossed his mobile over the side of the boat. It landed with a splash. Leaning forward, he looked Charlie in the eye.

"If you're not going to kill me, what are you doing to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to delay you until I can safely get out of the country," he told her. "I'm not letting you get in the way of what I need to do."

Charlie swallowed uncertainly.

"Delay me, how?" she finally asked.

In one swift motion, he grabbed her, pulling her roughly to her feet and ignoring that fact that the handcuffs meant she couldn't bend. She cried out in pain until he un-cuffed her.

"Swim," he said.

* * *

"You got shot," Martha informed her passenger. "You were trying to save me and nearly got yourself killed."

Angelo sat up abruptly, wincing. He pulled off his jacket and tried to use it to stem the bleeding in his leg.

"Are you hurt badly?" Martha asked, concentrating on the road.

"Just a graze," he said. "Hurts like a bitch."

"If you're not badly hurt then why did you faint?" Martha wondered.

He changed the subject, not wanting to admit that the last thing he remembered was feeling unwell at the sight of blood.

"Where are we going?" he asked, leaning forward in the seat.

"Away from that man!" Martha replied.

Angelo glanced behind him and saw that Derrick was following them.

"Shit..." he muttered.

* * *

Watson and Avery arrived at Port Heron, followed by another patrol car. Jumping out, Watson approached Romeo and Xavier who told them that Alf and Joey had already gone inside. Leaving the boys with her two backup colleagues and ignoring Xavier's urgent questions about Hugo, Watson gestured for Avery to follow her inside. It didn't take long to find Joey and Alf. They followed the sound of their panicked voices.

"What's going on?" Watson asked.

Joey was pale and looked like she might vomit at any moment. She stepped aside so that Watson could see into the shipping container. Inside were a number of half dead immigrants.

* * *

"You're chucking me overboard in the middle of the night?" Charlie demanded, more annoyed than anything else. "And you say you're not trying to kill me?"

"Keep going in the same direction and you'll be at the island where Angelo and I found the sunken boat before you know it," Hugo told her, still pointing his gun in her direction.

Charlie wondered where her gun was. And her phone.

"Providing a shark doesn't attack me in the meantime," she said.

"It's unlikely," Hugo said. "They generally go for humans that are already dead."

"You only got bitten a few months ago."

He surprised her by laughing.

"You still buy that?" he asked.

Charlie studied his face.

"I was stabbed," he said. "But with the hand in the sand fiasco, it was a good cover."

"Who stabbed you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not going to tell you any more than you already know," he said. "So, shift."

He gestured towards her with his weapon. Shakily, Charlie began to take her boots off. Then she stumbled and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Drive faster!" Angelo said.

"Stop yelling at me!" Martha snapped. "I'm doing my best!"

Angelo growled in frustration as Derrick began to gain on them.

"Martha, would you just...?"

"I'm doing my best!" Martha yelled again, turning to glare at him.

"Martha, look out!" Angelo screeched.

She swerved just in time, managed to avoid hitting a closed road sign. Pulling to the right, Martha and Angelo watched Derrick crash through the bollards, his car overturning again and again and again.

* * *

Several ambulances had arrived to take the prisoners to hospital. Watson dared not ask if they would make it. She couldn't bear the answer. They had found blood inside the shipping container but it didn't look like it belonged to any of the refugees. Joey was terrified that it was Charlie's. There was also evidence of a car speeding off and away from the premises.

"I think we should check down at the docks," Joey said out of the blue.

Watson looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"If Hugo's taken Charlie – dead or alive – then he might have tried to make his escape on his boat," Joey explained.

"Well, there's no evidence..." Watson said uncertainly.

"There's no evidence of anything," Joey pointed out. "Please, Watson? I've just got a feeling. Please take me down there? Just to see?"

Watson sighed and then agreed. Telling Avery to finish taking statements from Alf, Xavier and Romeo, Watson led the way to her car.

* * *

"Charlie, I'm not falling for it," Hugo said, nudging her with his boot.

She looked to be out cold. He nudged her again, harder this time but she didn't react. Grumbling, he bent down to check on her, worried that perhaps she had hurt herself badly. Before he'd even had a chance to reach out to her, she pushed him hard, sending him sprawling backwards. Leaping up, Charlie wrestled the gun from his hands and stood over him, ensuring that he now knew that she was in control. Both of them were distracted when they heard another boat approach.

"Suzy..." Hugo realised.

* * *

_Next time... panic spreads throughout Summer Bay, Watson and Joey lead the rescue mission and Hugo and Charlie struggle with Suzy..._


	209. Chapter 209

**Chapter Two Hundred and Nine**

"Charlie, we have to work together on this," Hugo said urgently, very aware that she was still pointing a gun at him.

"I'm not helping you with anything," the police officer replied.

Her hands were shaking from fear and she had no idea what to do or how to handle the situation.

"Then we're both going to die," Hugo said.

Keeping her gun trained on the man who had nearly killed her, Charlie glanced at the approaching boat. Suzy was getting ever closer.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Charlie said, turning back to Hugo.

She had no desire to save him but right now, she was trapped out on the ocean with no other option.

* * *

Watson and Joey arrived down at the docks to find, as Joey had suspected, Hugo's boat was missing.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Watson asked anxiously.

"I suggest we go sailing," Joey said.

"I don't have a boat licence," Watson pointed out.

"I do," Joey said.

"Joey, I can't take you out on police business. I can't..."

"Watson, Charlie could be in danger!" Joey said urgently. "I'm not sitting around waiting for a miracle. If she's in trouble, if she's scared... we have to help her."

Watson glanced at her and then out to sea again. Sighing heavily, she relented and led the way towards the police boat, stationed for emergencies.

* * *

Alf had brought Romeo and Xavier home. Having given their statements to the police, they'd been told they could go. With Xavier still stressed and worried about his brother, and with the images of the dying illegal immigrants burnt onto his brain, Alf hadn't thought returning to the party was a good idea. Not wanting to worry his mother just yet, Xavier had agreed to come back to the house with them, although he was still in a state of distress.

"What do you think we should do?" Romeo asked as they three men sat on the sofa together.

"There's nothing we can do," Alf said firmly. "We just need to wait."

"But what about Hugo?" Xavier asked. "What if he's in trouble?"

"There's nothing we can do," Alf said again. "We just have to wait. It sounds like Hugo and Charlie could be together so hopefully Joey and Watson will find them soon."

Xavier sighed heavily and sank back into his chair, rubbing his temples.

"What happened to those people they took to the hospital, Alf?" Romeo asked.

"That's a question I don't want to answer," Alf replied honestly.

* * *

Martha and Angelo sat in the ambulance, on their way to hospital. Silence filled the air as both of them tried to come to terms with everything that had happened that night. Derrick had been in a bad way by the time they had reached him. He'd been taken to hospital in the first ambulance to arrive but nobody was sure if he'd make it. Nobody was sure of anything.

* * *

The party had broken up prematurely. Rachel and Tony had left to go to the hospital in order to meet Martha. Gina had panicked and desperately tried to phone Xavier. Geoff had gone back to Ruby's house with her and Leah where they were all waiting desperately on news of Charlie and Joey, neither of whom they could contact.

* * *

"Where's that cop?" Suzy demanded.

She'd pulled up beside Hugo's boat, weapon in hand.

"What cop?" he asked, trying desperately to be nonchalant.

"I saw her!" Suzy snapped. "And what are you playing at by being out here? You're meant to be on your way to the airport."

"I told you I had some things to deal with," Hugo said, trying not to glance out at the water where, in theory, Charlie was creeping beneath the surface of the water in order to get behind Suzy and overpower her.

He swallowed uncertainly, trying to overcome his own sense of panic. He wondered how everything had gone so badly wrong.

"What things?" Suzy asked. "Because it looks to me very much like you're running away. And I have to say that I'm shocked that you would leave Martha to die like that."

"I'm not leaving her!" Hugo insisted. "I just had to get rid of some evidence and then I was going to come and meet you. I was going to save Martha from whatever you've got planned for her."

"You're too late," Suzy said, raising her gun.

She cried out in surprise when someone attacked her from behind.

* * *

Joey concentrated on the water ahead of her, hoping that she might spot some sign of life on the dark ocean. She had no idea where she was going or what she hoped to achieve but she had a strong feeling that Charlie was out here somewhere, that she was in trouble and that she needed help. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt like it was going to burst. It had taken her this long to meet her soul mate; she was terrified of losing her now.

* * *

Xavier pulled his phone out of his pocket, having not heard it ring until now.

"Mum?" he said.

"Thank God you're alright!" Gina gasped. "Where are you? What on earth have you been doing?"

Taking a breath, Xavier tried to explain the little information he had.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ruby asked desperately.

Leah had made hot drinks for all three of them in a bid to find something to distract her.

"They'll be fine," Geoff said, although his words were hollow.

Ruby resisted the urge to snap at him. He was only trying to help and stay positive, after all. The fear that her mother and step-mother were in danger made her feel sick.

* * *

Having been given the all clear, Martha sat in the hospital waiting room with Tony. With Derrick in critical condition, Angelo needing treatment and the influx of Hugo and Suzy's dying victims, it was a case of all hands on deck so Rachel had started work hours earlier than she was meant to.

"What happened, Martha?" Tony asked worriedly.

"To be honest, I don't even know," Martha replied sadly.

Suddenly she was filled with panic.

"Where's Bambang?" she asked.

She had left him to enjoy the party with Tony and Rachel.

"Gina's got him," her father in law said calmly. "She'll keep him for the night. He's fine."

Martha nodded and sank back in her chair, feeling sick.

"How did you end up in a car chase?" Tony asked, desperate for information. "And what on earth were you doing with Angelo of all people?"

"That man... Derrick," Martha ventured. "He abducted me. I think he was going to kill me. And Angelo saved my life."

"Why did he want to hurt you?" Tony wondered.

"I don't know," Martha said. "The only thing I do know is that all of this is Hugo's fault."

Tony continued to stare at her, uncomfortable with the way her jaw was set and her eyes turned cold. He dreaded to think about what his nephew might have got them all caught up in.

* * *

Hugo watched Charlie and Suzy struggle with each other. Both guns had been lost and Suzy was dishing out as much violence as Charlie was. Realising that he could escape, Hugo whispered an apology to Charlie before heading back to the wheel. One or both of them was likely to end up dead. This was his one and only chance to escape. Starting up the engine again, Hugo turned to leave, to steal away into the night.

"Don't even think about it!" a voice yelled through the dark.

He paused as a police boat came charging towards him, steered by Joey. Watson's gun was pointed firmly in his direction.

* * *

_Next time... Joey and Watson save the day, Martha and Angelo make peace and someone dies..._


	210. Chapter 210

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ten**

Suzy grabbed her gun the moment it fell within her reach again. Without time to fire it, she used it to hit Charlie firmly over the head again. The police officer, who was already suffering the after effects of the same kind of injury, collapsed onto her. Suzy pushed her roughly out of the way. She hit the deck hard, unconscious. Standing up, Suzy was about to dispose of her assailant, fully prepared to dump her and let her drown, when someone else attacked her from behind. Everything went black.

* * *

Light was beginning to dawn on Summer Bay. Martha remained seated with Tony in the hospital corridor, waiting for some kind of news. Still nobody had heard anything from Hugo, and Martha didn't know how she even felt about him anymore.

"Martha?" Rachel said, appearing in front of her.

"How's Angelo?" Martha asked, surprising herself.

It was strange how one night could change everything. Only yesterday, she had felt nothing but hatred towards the man who had killed her husband, even if she could just about accept that it had been an accident. It didn't change the fact that Jack, a good man, a good cop and a good husband, was dead at barely thirty years old. But tonight, she could have been dead too. And even if it had all been rather clumsy, Angelo had saved her life. And he'd put himself at risk in order to do it.

"He's fine," Rachel said. "He's making a statement to the police now but he was lucky."

Martha nodded.

"And that man? Derrick?" she asked.

"He's dead," Rachel confirmed. "His injuries were too severe. There was nothing we could do.

* * *

Hugo didn't bother to protest as Watson unceremoniously handcuffed him to his own boat and prevented him from going anywhere. He watched as she turned to Joey who had leapt into the fray without hesitation and knocked Suzy out. Stepping onto Suzy's boat, Watson checked her for injuries and then handcuffed her also. Nobody was about to escape on her watch. She turned to Joey who was holding Charlie, calling her name and desperately willing her to wake up.

* * *

Detective Cole entered the hospital and found Angelo in a side room.

"You caught Derrick," he said by way of greeting. "But what about Hugo?"

"I haven't seen him," Angelo admitted. "And I'm fine by the way."

Cole leant closer.

"If you've screwed this whole thing up, the fact that you stink of booze will be the least of your problems," he warned.

Angelo swallowed uncertainly.

"We've taken one player out," he said. "And I'll make sure Hugo's next."

* * *

Charlie fought the urge to vomit as she was transported back to the Bay. With Hugo and Suzy both retrained and Joey at the wheel, Watson had radioed back to the station to tell her colleagues what had happened. She had then been informed that Angelo, Martha and Derrick had been involved in a car crash. The beginning of 2010 was proving to be very busy indeed.

"What's going on?" Charlie mumbled.

Joey reached out to hold her hand, torn between needing to comfort her and wanting to get her to the hospital sooner rather than later. Fortunately, Watson stepped in, crouching in front of the Senior Constable.

"We're getting you to hospital, okay?" she said gently.

"Hugo!" Charlie said, suddenly panicking.

In another corner, still handcuffed, her captor looked up.

"We've got him," Watson assured Charlie.

"Suzy?" Charlie asked.

Her head was pounding and she was not enjoying the motion of the boat on the water.

"We've got her too," Watson said, glancing back at her other prisoner and wondering how she would even begin to write a report on tonight's events. "You did good, Charlie. You rescued those people and you're bringing two criminals to justice."

Charlie nodded and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep.

* * *

Angelo discharged himself. He was sick of being stuck in the hospital bed and only mildly relieved that nobody had opted to breathalyse him. Appearing in the corridor, he spotted Martha sitting between Gina and Tony with Bambang on her lap. Hesitantly, he approached. Martha stood and against her own better judgement, pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said earnestly.

Angelo nodded and managed a smile, thanking her for saving his life.

"Does it hurt?" Tony asked, nodded towards the police officers bandaged leg.

"A bit," Angelo admitted. "But I was lucky. Thanks to Martha."

"Derrick died," Martha told him.

Angelo nodded, although he wasn't sad.

"Angelo, what on earth is going on here?" Gina finally asked. "What has my son got to do with any of the chaos that happened tonight?"

* * *

Joey, Watson, Charlie, Hugo and Suzy arrived back on dry land where a team of police officers were waiting for them. Hugo and Suzy were both taken separately into custody. Watson told her colleagues to keep them there until she got back. Then she and Joey took a barely conscious Charlie to the hospital.

* * *

_Next time... Bambang is reunite with his father, Angelo gets his job back and he and Charlie lead the interview with Hugo..._


	211. Chapter 211

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eleven**

Rachel exited her patient's room and approached Martha who had now been joined by Angelo as well as Tony, Gina and Bambang.

"Um... Martha?" the Doctor ventured.

Her friend looked up expectantly.

"I've got a patient in here called Wayan," she said. "He doesn't speak much English but he was asking for his son, Bambang."

The child looked suddenly alert.

"You've found Bambang's father?" Martha and Angelo asked in unison.

"Seems like it," Rachel said.

"I need to question him," Angelo said urgently.

"He's recovering from a serious operation," Rachel said. "He's not ready to talk to the police. But he does want to see his son."

Angelo relented and let Martha take Bambang in to see his father.

* * *

Avery and another colleague pulled up outside the police station. As soon as they opened the back door, Suzy was ready to attack. Kicking out furiously with her heeled shoes, Avery fell, crying out in pain. By the time his colleague had realised what was happening, Suzy, still handcuffed, had fled.

* * *

Angelo, Tony and Gina leapt up when Charlie was carried into the hospital by Watson and Joey, desperate for help. Rachel hurried to their aid with a wheelchair, taking Charlie into the closest room.

"What happened?" Angelo asked, rushing up to Joey who had turned very pale.

"Hugo Austin happened," Watson informed him.

Gina and Tony hurried to join the group.

"What was that about Hugo?" Gina asked worriedly. "Is he okay? I don't understand what's going on..."

"Your son tried to murder my girlfriend," Joey said coldly, although she was aware that none of it was Gina's fault.

"Hugo attacked Charlie?" Angelo asked.

"We don't know exactly what happened," Watson said more calmly. "Charlie was too out of it to explain and Suzy and Hugo wouldn't talk but it looks like Charlie got to the bottom of your secret mission."

Angelo swallowed.

"And it nearly cost her life," Joey added sourly, moving to sit in a chair.

Exhaustion overwhelmed her.

* * *

Two hours passed far too slowly. A team had been sent out to hunt for Suzy but they hadn't had any luck so far. Hugo was in custody awaiting interview. He had so far been treated with utter contempt as Charlie's colleagues waited to hear news of her health. At the hospital, Wayan had explained in better English that he had admitted he knew before, that Hugo and Suzy had promised him safe passage from Indonesia to Australia in exchange for cash. They had brought him and his son, Bambang over and they had since been waiting for Wayan's wife and daughter. When he'd realised that the rest of his clan weren't coming, he'd asked Hugo to take him home again but his request had been refused. Since then, he had been stuck in Summer Bay and separated from his son.

"I've done my best to look after him," Martha said.

Bambang sat on the edge of his father's bed, holding his hand.

"I'm grateful," Wayan managed. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Bambang echoed.

"And I'm sorry for what Hugo did," Martha added.

She felt sick to realise that she had forced Bambang to live with the man who had almost ruined his life – and the life of his family. The only thing she could be grateful for was that Bambang didn't seem to have recognised Hugo for who he really was.

* * *

Joey was relieved to finally be allowed to go in and see Charlie, who'd had to have a brain scan to check for any lasting damage after two head injuries. Hurrying to her sleeping partner's side, Joey held onto her hand. Charlie's eyes fluttered open and she gazed lovingly into her girlfriend's face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Joey warned playfully, her voice catching on the last word.

"Sorry," Charlie said weakly.

Joey leant closer and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I have a headache," Charlie said. "But Rachel said it would pass soon. She thinks I have a little bit of concussion."

Joey nodded and kissed her again. She moved to pull up a chair.

"Charlie, what on earth happened out there?" she asked.

* * *

The following morning, Angelo was relieved to be reinstated at work and to have been delivered no repercussions for drinking and driving. Fortunately, the crash itself hadn't had anything to do with him and while he might have been just under or perhaps just over the legal limit, he hadn't caused any damage to anyone or anything. He had also been granted permission to interview Wayan at the hospital with Watson. He was saving Hugo for later and was determined to throw every book he could find at him.

* * *

"Okay, let's get you home," Joey said.

Charlie had reluctantly agreed to stay the night but with her headache gone now, she was itching to leave.

"I want to go to the police station," Charlie admitted, sitting up on the edge of her hospital bed.

Joey, Ruby and Leah all looked horrified.

"Charlie, you're not well," Joey tried. "You need to go home and rest. I think it's pretty safe to assume you're on sick leave for a little while now."

Charlie shook her head and ignored the fact that it made her dizzy.

"Hugo nearly killed me," she said firmly. "I am not about to let him get away with that."

"Angelo and Watson will deal with it," Joey insisted. "You need to come home."

"Please?" Charlie said, taking hold of her partner's hand. "I want to be there when they interview him. I want to know exactly what happened yesterday, what's been happening for months. And I want to hear it from him."

Sighing, Joey glanced at Leah and Ruby who all knew as well as she did that there would be no arguments. Once Charlie had made her mind up about something, it was unlikely to change.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" Joey asked gently.

Charlie pulled her into a hug and kissed.

"This is just something I have to do," she said. "But when I'm done, I'll come home and be the perfect patient. I promise."

* * *

In the afternoon, Hugo was led into an interview room. He tried to ignore the glares of everyone at reception, including Watson behind the desk and Joey sitting in the waiting area. Her glare was the harshest by far. Entering the room, Hugo was surprised to come face to face with Charlie. He'd assumed, after everything she'd been through, she would either be resting at home or still in the hospital. Angelo sat beside her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for the chance to hang you out to dry," Angelo told him.

Hugo glared.

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" Charlie suggested.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo strikes a deal with Hugo, Martha refuses to make peace with her ex-boyfriend and Charlie arrives home after a gruelling interview..._


	212. Chapter 212

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twelve**

Knowing he had no other option and no hope of saving himself, Hugo answered every question Charlie and Angelo threw his way. He explained his relationship with Wayan and why the man was afraid of him. He admitted to being involved in human trafficking but made a point of adding that for a long time, he had wanted to escape that life.

"So, you just wanted to turn your back on all the misery you caused?" Charlie demanded.

"I wanted to leave that life behind," he said. "I wanted to settle down with Martha, make a go of my diving business, be normal."

"Why didn't you?" Angelo asked.

"Because Suzy wouldn't let me," he said. "Because I was in too deep."

* * *

Gina sat at home with Xavier and Martha. After such a late night, Bambang, who was still in Martha's care until his father was well enough to look after him, was napping in the spare room.

"I just can't believe that Hugo could be involved in something like this," Xavier said, shaking his head.

"I suppose that's why he's been out of our lives until now," Gina replied bitterly. "I honestly thought that he'd come back home to be with his family. I thought he cared about us and wanted to develop a relationship with you. I believed every damn word that evil liar said to me."

She wiped her eyes furiously. Martha sat still in her chair, unable to give voice to her feelings.

* * *

"Tell us about Lou DeBono," Angelo instructed.

Hugo blanched. He'd forgotten that in his arrogance, he'd told Charlie the truth about what happened that night. Glancing at her, he shuddered at the way she looked so hatefully at him.

"There was a fight," he revealed. "Derrick shot him but he didn't die. He attacked me and I tossed him overboard. I guess he drowned."

"And got half eaten by a shark," Charlie added. "Let's not forget that pleasant image."

Hugo swallowed.

"It was an accident," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Minus the poor, innocent, vulnerable people you dragged over to Australia, promising them a better life," Angelo said.

"They paid me," Hugo reminded them. "Nobody forced any of them on board. They made the choice."

"That doesn't make you any less evil," Charlie replied.

* * *

Ruby and Geoff held hands as they walked along the beach together. Ruby had been less than happy that her mother had insisted on returning to work so soon, especially to interview Hugo, but she'd had no choice. Joey had made her promise that she'd get the interview done and then go home. And she was waiting for her at the police station to ensure that she didn't run off anywhere or get herself into any more trouble.

"She'll be okay, Rubes," Geoff said gently. "Joey will look after her."

Ruby nodded but remained unconvinced.

"I just can't believe how close I came to losing her," she said. "There's so much stuff I wouldn't have had the chance to say."

* * *

"What was your plan last night?" Charlie demanded.

Angelo looked at her, wondering if she would be okay for the rest of the interview. Her voice was already shaking a little and he suspected that she was finding everything harder than she was prepared to admit.

"I had to move the people in the shipping container and then I was meant to go to the airport to meet Suzy," Hugo said. "We were going back to Indonesia together. For good."

"And then what happened?" Angelo asked.

"Then she fucking interfered!" Hugo snapped.

"Excuse me for try to save the lives of the poor bastards you nearly killed!" Charlie yelled back.

"If you'd have just left it alone..."

"Do not try and blame me for being the monster you are!" Charlie argued. "Don't even try!"

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, mumbling an apology.

"Were you going to kill me?" Charlie asked.

"No," Hugo replied.

"What was your plan?" Angelo asked again.

"I was going to dump you near the island," Hugo told Charlie. "Then I was going to get on with what I had to do and call someone to tell them where you were when it was already too late to catch me."

"And that's when Suzy showed up?" Angelo asked.

Hugo nodded.

"And that's when you were going to leave us both to die out there," Charlie said.

He looked a little startled.

"Joey and Watson told me exactly what was going on when they arrived to save me," she said. "And I can promise you now, you're going to jail for as long as I can get the judge to agree to."

Noticing that she was trembling and seemed to be fighting tears, Angelo touched his colleague's arm.

"Why don't you let me take it from here?" he suggested. "You should go home and rest."

Charlie looked between Hugo and Angelo and then nodded. Standing up, she hurried out of the room and into Joey's arms, more than ready to go home.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Diner and indeed in the whole of Summer Bay, was solemn. Even Colleen was struggling to gossip and nobody had met the New Year with much excitement. News of Hugo's criminal activities had got around rather quickly and hardly anyone could believe it. And everyone was worried about both Charlie and the refugees who were fighting for their lives.

"And you, you poor thing," Colleen said when Alf approached.

He hadn't much relished the idea of fixing his own lunch and was struggling with the images of what he had experienced the night before.

"It's the prisoners I feel sorry for," Alf said. "They're the ones suffering."

* * *

Alone with Hugo in the interview room, Angelo switched off the tape recorder. He sat down opposite the man he had grown to hate, clasping his hands together in front of him on the desk. Leaning forward, he looked Hugo directly in the eye.

"I have a proposition for you," he said.

* * *

Geoff, Ruby, Joey and Charlie all arrived back at the house and Charlie was more relieved than even she expected to be. She cuddled up with Joey on the sofa while Ruby fussed around her, fixing her a drink and making snacks for everyone.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Charlie," Joey said. "I thought I was going to die when I thought I was going to lose you."

"It takes more than Hugo Austin to finish me off," Charlie told her with more conviction than she felt.

She managed a smile. Joey leant in and kissed her.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said. "I was so worried."

"Well, I gather that I'm only okay because of you," Charlie pointed out. "So, thank you for saving my life."

Joey blushed, feeling a little shy.

"I just did what anyone would have done," she said.

"You were amazing," Charlie insisted. "And I will never stop thanking you."

* * *

Against her better judgement, Martha approached the police station. Hugo was about to be transferred to prison while he waited to appeal in court. He had asked to say goodbye to the woman he loved. Martha had reluctantly agreed to see him, although love was far from what she was feeling towards him right now. He had endangered her life. He had destroyed people. He had nearly killed Charlie. He was not the person she had known and loved.

"Martha..." the handcuffed criminal said as he was escorted towards her.

"How could you have done all of those things?" Martha wondered.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"I don't forgive you," Martha said honestly.

He nodded unhappily as he was led away. Suddenly, a hooded figure approached and shot him.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie struggles with nightmares, Miles returns from his drinking binge and Aden tells Charlie and Joey what happened with Nicole..._


	213. Chapter 213

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirteen**

Charlie woke up screaming and sweating. Her pulse raced as she tried to gather together her senses and reassure herself that she was safe. Joey was sitting up with her immediately, having been woken by her screams. Putting her arms carefully around her, she rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she said softly. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

Charlie struggled to regulate her breathing and fought tears. Her heartbeat eventually began to slow down and she accepted that she wasn't on the boat about to be killed by Hugo and Suzy, but that she was indeed safely tucked up in bed with the love of her life. She apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Joey reassured her.

Charlie rubbed her eyes and sank back against the pillows. Joey shifted to lie beside her, resting a gentle hand on her tummy.

"I feel like an idiot," Charlie admitted. "I'm a police officer. I'm not supposed to be scared of stuff like this."

"You could have been killed, Charlie," Joey pointed out. "You may be a cop but you're also a human being. It's natural that you'd struggle after what happened to you."

She kissed her gently on the cheek.

"But please know that you're safe now, that I love you and I will never let anything bad happen to you again."

* * *

Hungover, Miles stumbled into the Diner. His eyes were bleary and he felt like his head was full of cotton wool.

"What happened to you?" Leah asked worriedly as soon as she spotted him.

She bundled him into a chair before remembering what had happened on New Year's Eve. She drew away abruptly. Miles barely noticed. He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath.

"What time is it?" he asked. "Early?"

"Nine o'clock," Leah said. "Where have you been for the past day?"

"Day?" Miles asked. "The party was only last night..."

He trailed off when Leah shook her head and informed him that it was now the second day of January.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had breakfast with Geoff and Ruby.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby asked her mother worriedly. "I thought I heard screaming earlier. And not... you know, the usual screams that come from your bedroom!"

Geoff blushed and Joey snorted with laughter. It made Charlie relax a little more and reassured her that she was okay but had had a nightmare.

"But you feel better now?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine," Charlie promised. "How are you? Have you been checking your levels and everything properly? You've been looking after yourself?"

"I have," Ruby said.

Charlie was surprised not to have her head bitten off at the mention of Ruby's diabetes. _She really was worried about me_, she thought to herself. Smiling, Charlie held her hand for a brief moment before the foursome continued with their meal.

* * *

Gina, Tony, Rachel, Martha, Xavier and Bambang sat around Martha's living room in muted confusion. Martha couldn't cope with the images of Hugo's death. She felt sick. And she felt torn over whether she was sad or still angry over who he was and what he had done.

"When's the funeral?" Xavier asked, his voice hollow.

"Angelo said he'd let us know when the body can be released," Martha said. "He thought it would be a couple of weeks."

Tony nodded and sighed heavily. He rubbed his temples. It was only this time last year that they had been preparing to bury Jack. Now Hugo was dead too and it felt like they were discussing a stranger.

"Maybe we can use the time to plan the funeral," Rachel said. "Make it nice for him."

"He doesn't deserve a funeral," Gina said bitterly.

Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"That man... my son... my boy... he was nothing but a monster. He destroyed more lives than he blessed. I for one will not be saying my goodbyes."

She stood and left the house.

* * *

Ruby had gone for a walk with Geoff, leaving Charlie and Joey home alone.

"How long will you be allowed to stay off work for?" Joey asked.

The couple had headed out onto the patio, enjoying the fresh, summer air. They held hands across the table.

"A couple of weeks," she said. "And then we have our holiday booked."

Joey nodded.

"That's something nice to look forward to, hey?" she said brightly. "It'll be nice to get away for a bit, get out of the Bay, spend some proper time together."

Charlie smiled her agreement. The holiday Ross and Morag had booked for them couldn't have come at a better time.

"We'll have an amazing time," Joey enthused. "Lots of sun, sand and..."

She smirked.

"Sleep?" Charlie laughed.

"Something like that!"

* * *

Nursing a coffee, Miles tried to get his head around everything that had happened over New Year. He could hardly believe that Hugo was some kind of criminal mastermind, and that he was now dead, along with one of his evil partners. He worried desperately for Martha, who had apparently seen an unknown enemy hunt Hugo down and kill him. Charlie's life had been endangered and now there were a dozen illegal immigrants receiving intensive hospital treatment after what Hugo and his gang had done to them.

"I just can't believe it," he admitted. "That's so..."

"I know," Leah said sadly.

"And all that time I was just drunk and oblivious!"

He managed a shallow laugh.

"Listen, about what happened between us at New Year..." Leah ventured.

He touched her hand.

"Can we save me the embarrassment and just brush it under the carpet?" he asked. "Forget it ever happened?"

"That sounds good to me," Leah agreed.

* * *

Aden arrived to see Charlie and Joey, having been caught up on everything that had happened with Hugo. He was also desperate to unburden himself over what his own New Year had brought him.

"You kissed Nicole?" Joey asked when he'd explained.

He nodded.

"And...?"

"And... I don't know," Aden said. "I didn't... I didn't feel anything."

Both Charlie and Joey looked confused.

"I thought you really liked her," Charlie said.

"I do," Aden replied. "I really like her. But I just felt... nothing when I kissed her."

"And is this a good or a bad thing?" Joey wondered.

"I have no idea," Aden admitted. "I'm so confused."

"What were you expecting to feel?" Charlie asked, curious.

"Guilt," he replied without hesitation. "I was expecting to feel like I was betraying Belle but... I didn't. I know now that she wanted me to move on. I know that she understands that I'm still young and I still, in theory, have my whole life ahead of me."

"And what does that mean for you and Nic?" Joey asked. "Because I think you should only go for something with her if you really mean it. I think she really likes you."

"Has she said that?" Aden wanted to know.

"Sometimes a girl doesn't have to say the words for the message to be abundantly clear."

At this, both she and Charlie smiled at each other. Aden chuckled.

"I don't know where Nic and I stand," he said. "But I think we've got potential and that's a start, right?"

* * *

Alf arrived at the police station, as requested by Angelo. The two men sat opposite each other.

"What am I doing here?" Alf asked. "I already gave my statement about what I saw in the shipping container."

"It's not about that," Angelo told him, feeling a little anxious.

He was taking a genuine risk by letting someone in on his latest secret. But it had been Hugo's wish and his last bid to protect Martha.

"Well, it is... indirectly."

Alf looked more suspicious than ever.

"Hugo's alive," Angelo revealed. "We faked his death. And now we need a favour."

* * *

_Next time... Hugo witnesses his own funeral, Xavier discovers a stash of cash and Joey showers Charlie in TLC..._


	214. Chapter 214

_Just so I have mentioned it on every story, and at risk of boring people, please don't forget, you can buy my novel as an e-book on Amazon ('Shards of Glass' by Tessa Jane Lee). If you don't have Kindle or something like that then you can just download the application and read it online or on a phone like you do with fanfiction. Hopefully, this is all for a limited time only because hopefully it will be a proper book any day now... Fingers crossed, anyway. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I thank you all for your support. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fourteen**

Two weeks later, Martha, Xavier, Alf, Miles, Leah, Colleen, Tony and Rachel stood as Hugo's coffin was lowered into the ground. Gina had stood by her decision not to say goodbye and although none of the others found it in their hearts to weep for him. They missed the person they had believed in but the person they were burying today was a stranger.

* * *

At the kitchen table, Charlie rubbed her eyes and drank her third cup of coffee. For the past fortnight, she had been plagued by nightmares. Joey had tirelessly comforted her but it was taking its toll on both of them. With Charlie off sick, she and her partner had agreed that Joey delay applying for jobs until after their holiday. Between them, they had enough to live on and both were keen to put themselves back together before stepping out into the world again.

* * *

The small number of mourners was dispersing when Angelo pulled up in a car with darkened windows.

"Have you seen enough?" he asked his passenger.

Hugo sat in the backseat of the car, watching his few family and friends attend his funeral. He felt sick about lying to them but dying was the only way that Martha would move on properly. If she thought he was alive, she would look for him; she would fail to let him go.

"Yes," he said.

Angelo drove off towards Hugo's new life under witness protection.

* * *

"Okay, I've run you a nice hot bath with plenty of bubbles," Joey said, creeping up behind Charlie and wrapping her arms around her.

She kissed her cheek gently and appreciated her smile.

"Thank you," Charlie said.

She accepted Joey's hand and allowed herself to be led up to the bathroom. Stripping off, she stepped into the warm water and already began to feel herself relax. Joey leant over her, holding her hand under the water.

"Try and relax, okay," she said. "And yell if you need me."

She moved to leave.

"I need you!" Charlie squeaked.

They both giggled. Joey happily returned to the bath, settling herself beside her.

"You want company?" she asked.

"Yes please," Charlie said, gesturing for Joey to join her beneath the bubbles.

* * *

Gina was sitting in the lounge watching mindless daytime TV when Xavier and Martha returned home. Too many people would have constituted some kind of wake so everyone else had thought better of going back to the house. They hadn't yet broken the news to Brendan about what had happened. He was vulnerable and too settled in his shared house right now to upset him, not when nobody felt strong enough to support him through his grief.

"The funeral was peaceful," Xavier ventured, hovering over his mother uncertainly.

"Good," Gina said without emotion.

She continued to watch the television. Sighing, Xavier headed into his room. He phoned Romeo, asking if he'd like to go for a surf. Rummaging around in his wardrobe for everything he needed, Xavier was shocked to stumble upon a wad of cash and a note. It read:

_Dear Xavier,_

_You were always the better one out of the two of us. Please use this money for the goodness that I would never be able to achieve._

_Love, Hugo_

Xavier sat down heavily on the floor and stared.

* * *

The bath had turned out rather more romantic than Joey had intended, although she wasn't about to complain about it. Laying Charlie out on the bed to dry naturally, she leant over her, kissing her lips and proposing to make a nice lunch for the two of them.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment," Charlie grinned.

If she was going to be off sick and if she was going to be suffering with nightmares, then at least Joey's version of TLC was an upside.

"I hope so," Joey said.

She stole another kiss, finished dressing and then headed into the kitchen to make their meal.

* * *

Ruby and Geoff were on the beach when they spotted Romeo and Xavier leaving the water after a surfing session. At New Year, the former lovers had made a kind of peace and Ruby hoped that now, there wouldn't be arguments between them.

"Hey," she called.

Xavier blanched, which was quite a feat considering how pale he already looked. Ruby was worried. He didn't seem quite right.

"Hi," he said, approaching them.

Romeo followed behind him and Geoff tried to let go of Ruby's hand out of politeness but she refused.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about Hugo," Xavier said. "What he did to Charlie. I was going to go and apologise to her myself but I haven't seen her around."

"She's been kind of housebound," Ruby admitted sadly. "She keeps having nightmares and stuff."

Xavier apologised again and hung his head. She reached out and touched his arm.

"It's not your fault," she said. "You don't have control over your brother's actions."

* * *

Joey had just finished making sandwiches when there was a knock on the door. It was Aden.

"Hey," she greeted cheerfully, waving him in. "You want some lunch?"

"I'm good," Aden declined. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure," Joey said, leading the way into the lounge and calling Charlie for lunch as well as warning her to be decent as they had company.

A few moments later, Charlie appeared, fully dressed but still with wet hair.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Joey asked.

"Guess," Aden grinned.

* * *

Angelo deposited Hugo in his new apartment out of town.

"Are you all set?" he asked cordially.

"Got my name, my address, my history," Hugo confirmed. "Although I still don't get why you offered me the opportunity to avoid jail. You were determined to bring me down for this."

Angelo fixed him with a stern look.

"I think you're disgusting for everything you did," he said. "I will never stop judging you for your behaviour and the evil you've done. I know I'm far from an angel but my misdeeds have never been malicious."

"So, why are you doing this then?" Hugo asked.

"Because you know every single detail of this organisation," Angelo said. "Suzy is the key player and we need your help to bring her down. That's all."

He turned and left. Climbing into his car, Angelo sighed heavily, wondering again if he was doing the right thing. His boss had readily agreed to the plan but he felt guilty over not being truthful with Charlie. She'd been instrumental in bringing the case to a close. She'd rescued the prisoners and caught Hugo, nearly killing herself in the process. And now she thought Hugo was dead and gone when that was very far from the truth.

* * *

"Report back when you've sorted everything out," Joey instructed, seeing Aden out.

He'd come to see them for advice as to what to do and say when it came to Nicole who was desperately trying to communicate with him.

"He really is a nightmare," Joey tutted, returning to Charlie in the lounge.

Charlie grinned and welcomed her girlfriend into her arms.

"I am so glad I don't have to deal with that kind of stuff anymore," she admitted.

On Joey's quizzical look she explained the difficulties of trying to work out how someone was feeling and what she felt about other people.

"Everything's so simple now," she concluded. "I love you and you love me and nothing much else matters."

Joey smiled and kissed her.

"I agree," she said. "We are very, very lucky!"

They kissed again, getting immediately lost in the moment.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey go on holiday, Joey ponders driving lessons and Charlie continues to battle with bad dreams..._


	215. Chapter 215

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifteen**

Charlie and Joey had said goodbye to Ruby and Leah, leaving strict rules about what Ruby was and was not allowed to do. They just hoped that the teenager would stick to them this time. Charlie had reluctantly accepted that Ruby and Geoff had now slept together and that it would probably become a regular thing but she still didn't want her daughter spending the night at the house. She could enforce rules about that. And after last time, she expected that Leah would be more vigilant.

"You know, maybe I should learn to drive," Joey mused from the passenger seat.

Charlie glanced at her.

"You want to?" she asked.

"Then when we take trips like this, you won't have to do all the driving," Joey explained. "Would you teach me?"

"No way," Charlie said firmly.

Joey looked a little startled, but also amused. Charlie hurriedly explained that she didn't believe in family members teaching other family members to drive. Her experience with her father had only taught her that it led to big fallings out.

"We didn't speak for a week when he taught me," she finished.

Joey chuckled.

"Well, maybe I'll wait until I get a job then," she said. "And I can pay for lessons myself."

"Sounds good to me!" Charlie agreed.

* * *

Two hours later, Charlie and Joey arrived at their hotel. They eagerly headed towards their room. Exhausted from the drive, Charlie flopped out on the bed, leaving Joey to obsessively unpack as if they were moving in. In fairness, they were staying here for a week but the woman even settled in properly for weekends.

When Joey was finished making everything perfect, she crept onto the bed, lying atop Charlie and pressing her lips against Charlie's neck. Charlie moaned with pleasure as Joey began to tease her.

"If this is a precedent for the whole trip then I am certain to have a good time," Charlie mumbled as Joey began to fumble with her buttons.

"Definitely a good time," she moaned as Joey got to work.

* * *

It was night time. The couple had spent a wonderful evening together, complete with a romantic dinner and then dessert back in their bedroom. They had made love twice, having done nothing but cuddle for the last few weeks while Charlie felt so vulnerable.

"Charlie, it's okay," Joey said when her girlfriend sat bolt upright in bed, panicking.

Charlie tried to regulate her breathing, furious that another nightmare had taken hold of her. Joey kept her arms around her, holding her close and encouraging her to breathe normally.

"I really thought the nightmares would stop here," Charlie admitted.

Tears of defeat stung her eyes.

"Me too," Joey said sadly. "But it's okay. They will fade. It's just going to take a bit of time."

Charlie nodded but still felt devastated to have brought her pain in with her. Joey kissed her shoulder and stroked her hair.

"Everything's going to be okay," she said.

* * *

It had been a couple of days and both Charlie and Joey were enjoying themselves immensely. Charlie was still struggling with nightmares but the day time was a lot of fun. They spent a lot of time sunbathing on the beach, as well as playing in the sea. Joey had spotted a few museums she wanted to visit and tonight, they had a plan that amused them both no end.

That night, Joey sat alone in the hotel bar, nursing a glass of white wine. Arriving separately, Charlie approached the bar and ordered a drink of her own before approaching Joey's table.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked.

Joey grinned, forcing herself to stay in character.

"Of course," she said, gesturing for Charlie to join her.

"I'm Charlie," the police officer said, shaking her 'new' friend's hand.

"I'm Joey," the other woman replied.

"So, what's a girl like you doing all alone in a place like this?"

* * *

An hour and a half later, giggling and holding hands, having spent much of the evening pretending to get to know each other for the first time, Charlie and Joey hurried back to their room. At the door, Charlie kissed Joey possessively, taking her breath away.

"I don't normally do this kind of thing," Joey said, continuing with their game.

"I'll make sure you don't regret it," Charlie promised.

Letting themselves in, they didn't even bother to switch on a light before they tumbled onto the bed.

* * *

_Next time... Ruby frets about the refugees, Charlie ventures out on a boat with Joey, Hazem asks Leah out on a date and Xavier confides in Romeo about the money Hugo left behind..._


	216. Chapter 216

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixteen**

It was a sunny Sunday, a couple of days before Charlie and Joey were due home. Ruby had kept in touch with them at their request but she had also been keen for them to have some time and space away from everything in order for Charlie to heal. Ruby desperately hoped that her mother would come back home refreshed, happy and without nightmares. She deserved some peace.

And with the school holidays soon coming to a close, the teenager was also eager to spend as much time with her boyfriend as she could. She had agreed to the rule about no sleepovers but it didn't mean they couldn't be intimate in the day. It felt good to be with him. She loved and trusted him and hoped that something long term would work out for them. She hoped to share the kind of love with Geoff that Charlie and Joey shared with each other.

Sitting at the Diner and indulging in milkshakes, Ruby sat with Geoff, flicking through the local paper.

"This is disgusting!" Ruby announced.

Worried, Leah raced over, wanting to know what the problem was.

"The milk isn't off again or anything, is it?" she asked.

"No," Ruby assured her quickly. "I was talking about the paper."

"Oh," Leah said, interested. "I haven't seen it yet."

She sat between Ruby and Geoff as her housemate showed her the front page, upon which was an article claiming that the illegal immigrants should be sent back home immediately and that they didn't deserve the medical treatment that the local hospital was providing.

"That is disgusting," Leah agreed unhappily. "After everything those poor people have already been through..."

Geoff nodded.

"I wish there was something we could do to help them," he said.

Ruby studied the front page again for a few moments.

"Maybe there is," she said thoughtfully.

* * *

"Joey, I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Charlie said hesitantly when they reached the docks.

She stopped walking abruptly. Joey approached and held her hands.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to," she said kindly. "Although we have paid the deposit now."

She grinned. Charlie couldn't help but smile back. She took a deep breath.

"I guess with you as my girlfriend I'll have to get used to such things sometime," she decided. "Let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Joey asked. "I don't want to force you..."

Charlie smiled a little more bravely than she felt.

"No," she said. "I'm game."

Holding hands, the approached the boat they had rented for the afternoon and hopped on board.

* * *

Hazem entered the Diner and approached Leah a little shyly. They had kissed at midnight at New Year and seen each other around since then. They had exchanged numbers and texted a little but nothing concrete. Both of them had been trying to figure out if the kiss had been because they liked each other or because of the New Year spirit. Today, Hazem was determined to find out. Walking further into the restaurant, he almost collided with two teenagers charging outside in high spirits.

"Who were they?" Hazem asked, approaching Leah.

He thought he recognised them from the party.

"That's Ruby and Geoff," Leah chuckled. "They're launching a campaign to stand up for the human rights of the poor souls the police found in that shipping container."

Hazem nodded. He'd heard about it all and read a lot of newspaper reports. It all sounded rather horrific.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Joey asked, her hands on the wheel and her eyes on the sea.

Charlie sat beside her and smiled. Despite her anxiety about being on a boat again, when she was with Joey it was almost impossible not to feel happy. She made her feel peaceful and as if anything was possible.

"I'm good," she replied honestly. "I'm glad you convinced me to come out today. It's nice."

She stood, positioning herself behind her partner and nuzzling into her neck.

"Even with everything that happened at the beginning of the year, I still feel like the luckiest person in the world," she said softly. "That's what you do to me."

"Well, I'm honoured to be with you," Joey replied. "I feel like there's nothing we can't face as long as we're together."

Charlie kissed her cheek.

"Me too," she said.

"Hey, do you want to practice your skills?" Joey asked, gesturing for her to take the wheel.

Feeling confident, Charlie agreed. They swapped positions, with Joey helping Charlie to guide them further out to sea.

* * *

"Woah!" John said when Ruby nearly ploughed into him.

She had been wandering merrily along the road, chatting to Geoff at a mile a minute.

"Sorry!" she said politely, although she didn't really like him.

"Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"We're going to start fundraising for the people that Hugo's gang nearly killed," Ruby explained.

She was surprised when John pulled a face and told them that they were wasting their time. Folding her arms over her chest, she glared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry for everything they've been through," John told her. "But they never should have come over to the country in the first place. They certainly don't deserve people digging into their pockets to support them."

"How can you say that?" Geoff snapped. "What happened to those people was terrible!"

"I agree," John said. "But it wouldn't have happened if they hadn't illegally tried to get into our country."

"Well, maybe they _needed _to come here," Ruby pointed out.

"Then they should have applied for a visa, the same way everyone else has to," John stated firmly. "I'm sorry but whatever they've been through, they brought on themselves."

Sensing that Ruby was about to launch into a particularly viscous verbal attack, Geoff told John that they should agree to disagree and then marched his girlfriend onwards.

* * *

Having arrived at a deserted island that one of the girls in the hotel had told them about, Joey and Charlie stepped off the boat and onto the perfect, untouched sand. They'd brought a picnic with them and were looking forward to spending another happy day together. They were going home on Tuesday and were fully intent on making the magic last as long as possible. Although Charlie was still struggling at night, she was more relaxed and happy than she thought she could be, given what had happened at New Year. And although she felt like a bad person for feeling it, she was a lot calmer knowing that Hugo was dead and buried. She was relieved to know he wouldn't be able to hurt her again.

"What are you thinking about so seriously?" Joey wondered, as she lay a blanket down on the ground.

Charlie smiled a little guiltily.

"Charlie?"

"I was thinking about Hugo," the police officer admitted.

Joey sighed quietly, feeling compassionate. Taking Charlie's hands, she guided her onto the blanket.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

For however close they were and however much they shared, Charlie hadn't yet quite been able to open up about her experiences on that fateful night.

"I feel stupid for feeling so messed up about it all," she shared.

"It's not stupid, Charlie," Joey told her. "The man knocked you out, abducted you, tried to throw you overboard and then nearly left you to die. It's a big deal. No wonder you're stressed out."

Charlie nodded. She sank against her girlfriend and closed her eyes.

"For a moment there, I really thought that was it," she said. "I really thought that my body was going to be found in the water somewhere, half chewed by a shark or something like poor Lou DeBono."

Joey hugged her a little closer and kissed the top of her head.

"And I just kept thinking about everything I was going to miss," Charlie continued sadly. "My chance to be a Mum to Rubes. I feel like we've just got things back on track and I hated to think I'd never see her again. And you... There were so many things I would never get to say to you."

Shifting them into a lying down position, Joey faced Charlie and gazed into her soulful, blue eyes.

"Tell me now," she suggested.

* * *

"So, um, yeah, the reason I've been hanging round like a bad smell for the past hour is... um... well..." Hazem struggled.

Leah smiled, offering him her full attention and hoping that he was about to say what she wanted him to. She hadn't been the luckiest woman when it came to love. Vinnie had 'died' and then Dan had actually passed away. Things had looked promising with Roman for a while there but he had shut her out after the accident and now he was facing life in prison. Robertson had been the one to restore her faith in relationships and she knew it was thanks to him that she was even considering Hazem. She just hoped that he was considering her too.

"Would you like to go on a date sometime?" he asked nervously.

Leah couldn't help but look ecstatic.

"I'd love to," she said honestly.

"Really?"

Leah nodded. They both ignored Colleen who was blatantly listening to their conversation.

"You!" said a voice behind Hazem.

He turned, surprised to see John charging up to him.

"I want my money back," John declared.

"What are you talking about?"

"You did a lousy job on the gym," John told him. "And I want my money back so I can give it to someone who deserves it. I don't know why I even considered hiring you people."

"You people?" Leah demanded.

"Your firm," John said quickly. "You're a waste of space."

"Take me to the gym," Hazem instructed. "And tell me exactly what's wrong with the work I did."

"Fine," John snapped, marching back out of the Diner.

Hazem glanced helplessly at Leah and then followed him.

* * *

"You've brought so much light into my life," Charlie ventured, holding Joey's hand. "When we first met, I could feel how much pain you were in and all I wanted to do was protect you and make it better..."

"You did," Joey said gently.

"I was determined to save you but in the process, I realised you were saving me too."

They smiled lovingly at each other.

"You make me so happy, Joey," Charlie continued. "Happier than I ever thought I could be, happier than I ever thought I deserved to be. I have never come anywhere near this far in a relationship before. We're coming up to a year soon and I can hardly believe it. I was always so bad at relationships and I really criticised myself for it. But I guess you get good at them when you're in the right one."

Joey lifted Charlie's hand to her lips, kissing it tenderly.

"I feel so lucky to have you," Charlie said. "Thank you for loving me."

Leaning in, Joey brushed her lips against Charlie's. The familiar tingle shot up between both of them as they shared a passion they knew would never go away.

"For the record," Joey whispered against Charlie's mouth. "I'm honoured to be allowed to love you. You changed my life in every single way. I never thought I would ever be lucky enough to share my life with someone, and certainly not someone as incredible as you, Charlie. You make my life complete."

They kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other.

* * *

Xavier and Romeo sat in Xavier's bedroom. It had been a while now and Xavier still couldn't get his head around the idea that he was in possession of so much money. And he dreaded to think how it had been earned. Thinking about his brother's shady double life made him feel insecure and unwell. He worried that the rest of the Bay were judging him for what Hugo had done. Ruby had exonerated him but he was nervous about seeing Charlie around when she got back from her holiday with Joey. And he couldn't even bear to think about the poor people that were still in hospital.

"How much is there?" Romeo finally asked.

"A hundred grand."

Romeo exhaled and shook his head.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I have no idea," Xavier admitted.

* * *

Night had fallen and Charlie and Joey were walking back to the hotel together. They'd cut it a little fine when it came to the time they had to return the boat and then spent the rest of the afternoon on the seafront, grabbing a light snack to eat on the beach.

"Thank you for a perfect day," Charlie said as they strolled along, hand in hand.

"Thank _you,_" Joey said. "It really has been amazing."

* * *

_Next time... Gina and Xavier tell Brendan about Hugo's death, Charlie considers counselling and Liam is upset to learn on Aden and Nicole's fledgling relationship..._


	217. Chapter 217

_This chapter is devoted especially to Blue1927 as a thank you for your wonderful feedback on my novel (Shards of Glass by Tessa Jane Lee, only 93p on Amazon Kindle!) Was that plug smooth enough! Anyway, thanks so much to Blue and to everyone for their support with the novel and here on fanfiction. I love writing these stories and I put my heart and soul into all of them so every time one of you leaves a review or gets in touch, you make my world a better place. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventeen**

It was the last day of their holiday and Charlie and Joey had headed out to the beach one last time, although it wasn't lost on them that they had their own beach at home. It had been a wonderful holiday and both women had enjoyed themselves. They were grateful for the break and being granted quality time together, especially in the wake of everything that had happened with Hugo.

"We should really make more of the beach when we get home," Joey mused from her sun lounger.

She was stretched out comfortable, reading a book. Charlie smiled, looking away from her own novel.

"We really should," she agreed.

Grinning, they shook on it.

"But my first priority really ought to be to get a job," Joey added.

"You'll find something," Charlie said confidently. "The right job is just waiting for you."

* * *

Ruby stormed out of the Diner in anger. She'd had another argument with John about the asylum seekers. It infuriated her that people could be so ignorant and not care about people who had suffered so badly. And even though Geoff was on her side, even he didn't quite understand why she was so adamant about it all. Secretly, she knew it was about Charlie. Her mother had nearly died to save those people. Ruby had nearly lost her. And it terrified her. She was glad that she and Joey would be returning home soon as she had missed them more than she'd expected to. She was more afraid than ever of something bad happening to Charlie at work. She'd already nearly drowned and now she had nearly been killed by Hugo and Suzy. Charlie's dangerous job was a truth that Ruby could hardly bear.

Stepping onto the beach, Ruby spotted Xavier sitting on the sand, alone and looking sad. She went to sit beside him.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Hey," he replied.

"What's up?"

He shrugged.

"Xave?"

"Mum and I just had to sit Brendan down and tell him about Hugo," he explained sadly. "It was so hard. He didn't get it for ages. We just had to say the words over and over again and... well, I guess I just realised that it's all true."

He sighed heavily.

"I know he was a bad guy," he said. "I know he wasn't the person I believed in, that I loved and trusted. I know he did bad things but..."

"He was still your brother," Ruby said, understanding.

Xavier nodded.

"Is Brendan okay?" she asked.

"He was tearful," he explained. "Mum's taken him out for some ice cream. And I... needed space."

Ruby apologised and made to leave but he stopped her.

"I just needed space from the pain," he said. "Not from you."

The former couple smiled at each other.

"So, tell me your news," Xavier said brightly. "Distract me."

* * *

Joey crept off her sun lounger and knelt beside Charlie, touching her gently on the arm and trying to rouse her from an unhappy sleep.

"Charlie?" she said gently, as her girlfriend continued to fret. "Charlie?"

The police officer jolted awake in a state of panic.

"Another nightmare?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded. Joey pulled a bottle of water of out the cooler and handed it over, perching on the edge of bed and holding her hand.

"I feel like an idiot," Charlie said, not for the first time.

"Don't be silly," Joey said affectionately. "You're not an idiot. But um... can I make a suggestion?"

"You think I need counselling, don't you?" Charlie concluded.

Joey held her hand and nodded.

"I think it might help," she said. "Just to get you through all of this."

"I haven't been... hurting you again, have I?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"No," Joey said quickly. "No, you're not thrashing around or anything like you were last time. But you haven't had a good night's sleep since everything happened. So maybe when we get home, you could start seeing that Michael guy again? He might be able to help."

Charlie nodded a little reluctantly. She supposed it hadn't been so bad last time. And she really could do with some rest. The nightmares were definitely a problem.

"Will you at least think about it?" Joey asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," Charlie agreed.

Joey leant closer and kissed her.

"I love you, Charlie," she said. "And I want the best for you. I don't like to see you in pain like this. You don't deserve it."

Charlie returned her kiss.

"Thank you for always being so good to me," she said.

"How could I be anything else?"

* * *

Aden and Nicole were playing pool in the Surf Club and so far, had been having a lovely day together. After Joey had all but forced him to talk to Nicole, he had tried. At first, he had upset her by explaining his lack of feeling. But yesterday, they had made a breakthrough when he had finally been able to admit that he liked her and had feelings for her. He'd explained that he'd never be able to forget about Belle but understood that she wanted him to move on and live his life. And then he'd told her that he wanted to be with her. So now, somewhat tentatively, they were dating. And so far, it was fun and easy going and both of them were having a nice time.

Nicole won the game. Aden laughed as she did a jubilant jig around the table. Still laughing, he pulled her into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Unbeknownst to them, Liam stood in the doorway, heartbroken and watching everything. He stormed home with only one solution on his mind.

* * *

"I don't want to go home," Charlie pouted.

She and Joey sat opposite each other at a corner table in a restaurant they had found and liked a lot at the beginning of their stay.

"Me neither," Joey admitted. "But I guess we have to some time. Life can't be a holiday. We've got things to do."

"Yep," Charlie agreed. "Not least you..."

"Finding a job?" Joey interrupted. "Stop being a lazy arse?"

Charlie laughed and declared that she was no such thing.

"I was going to say that you've got to start your restaurant," she grinned. "You pass your course in six months and then away you go!"

"In six months time, I'll have qualified," Joey agreed. "The rest... probably not so much!"

"Why not?" Charlie asked. "You're good enough."

"Well, unless I win the lottery – which I gather you have a play in order to win – I don't really have the funds to start up my own business," Joey pointed out. "And I doubt the bank will be interested in loaning me the cash."

"We'll work something out," Charlie said confidently. "Besides, I'd get a loan pretty easily so I wouldn't worry about that kind of thing just yet."

She grinned. Joey couldn't help but grin back.

"Have I mentioned lately that I love you?" she asked. "Because you really do have this wonderful knack at making everything in the world seem pretty damn perfect."

* * *

_Next time... Martha rescues Liam, Charlie and Joey pick up a hitchhiker and several locals get caught up in an Australia Day riot..._


	218. Chapter 218

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighteen**

It was the early evening of Australia Day and Ruby and Geoff had spent most of it making up care packages and delivering them to the hospital for the asylum seekers that were still recovering there. Leah had taken an uncharacteristic day off and with VJ visiting Stella, had gone on her third date with Hazem. Despite her nerves over getting into a new relationship, she was excited and she was having a nice time. She enjoyed taking things slowly and was looking forward to telling Charlie and Joey all about it when they got home.

* * *

"You know, if you'd have agreed to teach me to drive..." Joey teased.

"No!" Charlie said quickly but with the hint of a smile.

Grinning, Joey reached out and held her hand. Charlie yawned again, which was what had prompted Joey's comment in the first place.

"You know, if you're tired, we could always stop somewhere," Joey ventured.

"I'm not napping on the side of the..."

Charlie trailed off when she caught the glint in her girlfriend's eye.

* * *

On their way out of the hospital, Geoff and Ruby spotted Martha in the corridor with Rachel.

"Come on," Martha was saying when they approached. "You've got to feel sorry for the guy."

"Feel sorry for who?" Ruby asked, not caring about being nosy.

"Liam's here," Martha explained. "He took something last night and got himself to hospital. But Rachel is struggling with pity."

"I'm rushed off my feet here, Martha," Rachel protested. "And if Liam is going to learn from this experience, then it's best that nobody makes it easy for him."

With that, she marched off to attend to another patient. Martha shrugged and went to see Liam. Geoff and Ruby headed back out of the hospital and towards the Diner where they had booked a table for dinner. It was their last night of relative freedom until Charlie and Joey got home.

* * *

"I hope you know that we could have got arrested for public indecency back there," Charlie commented as they headed back out of the woods and towards the car.

"And you, a police officer!" Joey giggled.

She paused and pulled Charlie into her arms, brushing some twigs out of her hair. They kissed.

"I think that was the perfect end to a perfect holiday," she said.

"I think I have to agree."

They kissed again. When they parted, Charlie glanced up.

"Hey!" she yelled at the blonde girl scoping out their car.

She broke into a run.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Joey dashed after her. The girl didn't move.

* * *

Leah and Hazem walked towards the Diner, holding hands. The Bay was busier than usual, with people turning out to celebrate Australia Day.

"Hey, you!" one man slurred, obviously drunk.

Leah and Hazem walked past him, oblivious until he threw an empty beer can at Hazem's head. He spun round, dropping Leah's hand in surprise.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded.

"We don't like people like you in our country," the man told him.

He was quickly backed up by some of his mates. Before either Hazem or Leah could even move, they launched their attack.

* * *

"Relax!" the blonde girl said. "I was just trying to figure out if it belonged to someone or not."

Charlie folded her arms and glared.

"Well it does," she snapped. "Me."

"Sorry!" the girl said, holding her hands up in mock apology.

"Get out of here," Charlie said, taking Joey's hand.

"Up to some naughties in the woods, were you?" the girl asked, watching them unlock the car.

"None of your business," Charlie said coldly. "And I told you to get out of here."

She climbed in the car and was about to shut the door when the girl caught hold of it.

"What direction are you going in?" she asked.

"Again, none of your business," Charlie said, trying to pull the door.

Joey climbed in the other side, happy to let Charlie take the lead. She didn't do confrontation very well.

"I'm heading to a place called Summer Bay," the girl said. "And chance of a lift?"

"I don't pick up hitchhikers," Charlie said firmly, trying to pull the door again.

Glancing at Joey, her heart sank at the look of hope on her face.

"No," she said firmly. "We're going home. Alone."

"Do you guys live there?" the girl asked.

"No," Charlie lied before Joey could speak.

She quickly pulled the door closed, locked up again and put her seatbelt on.

"Charlie, she's going to the same place we are," Joey pointed out. "Would it be so terrible to give her a lift?"

"Yes, it would, Joey," Charlie said. "It's not safe to pick up hitchhikers."

"Okay," Joey relented, knowing how vulnerable her girlfriend felt at the moment.

Charlie started the engine and began to drive off. Despite herself, she glanced back at the forlorn young woman watching them leave. Sighing in irritation, Charlie stopped the car.

"I guess she can't really harm us," she said. "I mean, I'm a cop and you're all butch."

"Hey!" Joey protested.

Charlie leant over and kissed her, smiling to show she was teasing.

"You don't have to pick her up," Joey said seriously. "I know it's not exactly a time of your life where you're feeling that great..."

Charlie opened the car door and turned back to the girl.

"You've got five seconds to get in the car or we're leaving without you," she yelled.

The girl was in the backseat even sooner than that.

"My name's Mink, by the way," she said. "There is a boy called Romeo living in Summer Bay, right? I've been looking for him."

* * *

Leah couldn't stop screaming but she couldn't be heard over the riot in front of her. The drunken men had battered Hazem to the ground. She couldn't even see him anymore.

"What's going on?" said a voice behind her.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Geoff!" she said desperately. "It's Hazem."

Ruby raced into the Diner to get help while Geoff tried to fight his way through the crowd. Leah tried to stop screaming.

* * *

"So, how do you know Romeo?" Joey asked from the passenger seat of the car.

Mink leant forward until Charlie warned her to put her seatbelt on.

"Geez, you're strict," Mink commented.

"I'm a police officer," Charlie said, deciding that she ought to set the boundaries from the start.

"Oh, really?" Mink said sourly. "Of all the people who could have picked me up..."

"Do you want to walk the rest of the way?" Charlie asked, concentrating on the road.

"No," Mink said quietly.

She turned to Joey.

"Romeo's my brother," she explained.

"Really?" Joey asked. "I didn't realise he had a sister. Not that I know him all that well."

"He's mates with our daughter," Charlie put in.

Joey smiled, touched that Charlie referred to Ruby as belonging to both of them.

"He hangs out with a baby?" Mink asked incredulously.

"She's sixteen," Joey explained.

Mink's eyes widened.

"Either you two are really hot for your age or I'm not even going to try and do the maths," she said, settling more comfortably in her seat.

"Best not," Joey smirked.

* * *

Alf and Geoff just about managed to drag a bloodied and broken Hazem into the Diner and Leah and Ruby hurried to lock the doors.

"What's going on?" Colleen asked, appearing from the kitchen.

Seeing the state of Hazem, she immediately felt a little faint. Ruby and Geoff did their best to make him comfortable while Alf called the police and an ambulance. Leah tried to block out the way he yelled that they didn't have fifteen minutes to wait and that they were in danger. Kneeling down beside her date, she touched his hand, desperately willing him to be okay.

"Did you say fifteen minutes?" Ruby asked Alf.

He nodded gravely.

"There's some sort of incident in town," he said.

Ruby pulled out her phone and called Charlie just as flames burst through the window.

* * *

Charlie pressed the button on her phone to let her use her hands-free kit when it rang.

"Hey, Rubes," she greeted warmly. "How's it going?"

"Where are you?" Ruby asked in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, immediately worried.

Ruby hurriedly explained what was happening.

"Sit tight," Charlie said urgently. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"What's going on?" Joey asked when Charlie hung up.

"There's some sort of siege at the Diner," Charlie explained. "We have to get there immediately. Call Watson."

"But we're at least half an hour away," Joey said, pulling out her phone.

Charlie shot over the speed limit, ignoring the car horns that blared at her.

"Or maybe not," Joey said a little breathlessly, as she waited for their friend to answer the phone.

* * *

_Next time... John, Miles, Charlie and Joey all attempt to save the day..._


	219. Chapter 219

_This is a pretty short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Nineteen**

"You know, for a cop, you sure break driving laws," Mink commented from the back of the car.

Concentrating hard on the road, Charlie merely remarked that their daughter was in trouble and it didn't matter how fast she had to drive in order to save her. Joey studied her girlfriend's face, noting the fear in her eyes. Watson had promised to get to the Diner as soon as she could but at the moment, she was dealing with a riot in Yabbie Creek. There were only so many officers available but that the Diner was their next priority.

* * *

John headed in the direction of the Diner, hoping to catch Leah or Colleen in time to get some takeaway. He paused when he realised that the building was on fire and there was a large, inebriated, angry crowd outside, pounding on the doors. One window had already been smashed and a couple of guys were trying to push through it. Fearing that someone could be inside, John called the police. When he hung up, he considered leaving. It was a dangerous situation for one man to handle all by himself. But his concern that someone could be inside, propelled him forward. He attempted to calm the gang down.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Colleen asked desperately.

She was quickly beginning to panic. They were trapped inside a burning building with an angry mob outside, blocking both the main exit and the fire escape.

"Ten minutes," Alf said.

He knelt over Hazem who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Leah held her date's hand, trying to be strong and capable and not dissolve into tears. Everyone looked up when they heard a loud groan above them.

"Ruby, look out!" Geoff screeched, darting forward and pushing Ruby out of the way as part of the ceiling caved in.

* * *

Miles hurried out of his house. He wasn't entirely sure but with a fear that there was something bad going down at the Diner, he had to check it out at least. If he woke up in the morning and found out that something really had happened, then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Arriving, a little out of breath, he was horrified to see John struggling to calm a drunken gang down.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Mink arrived sooner than should have been possible. Charlie had barely cut the engine before she'd leapt out of the car, with Joey close behind her. Curiously, Mink stayed in the backseat, watching everything from a safe distance.

"I told you!" Miles deliberately slurred. "The police are coming!"

He spotted Charlie.

"They're here! The police are here!"

He pointed. A few people dismissed him but a few more, notably some of the more notorious boys from Mangrove River, recognised her, even out of uniform. Joey blanched when she recognised one of them, Heath Braxton. She quickly looked away. Charlie shouted for everyone to leave and backed up by John, Miles (who was apparently pretending to be drunk) and Joey, eventually the crowd dispersed. Approximately thirty seconds later, three patrol cars showed up. Without waiting for them, Charlie knocked hard on the Diner door, identifying herself to the scared people within. Leah unlocked the door and let her and Joey in, followed by a couple of paramedics who had also finally arrived at the scene.

"Ruby!" Charlie said desperately, pulling her daughter into her arms.

"Geoff..." Ruby said tearfully, pointing.

Joey hurried over to her colleague who was clutching his shoulder in pain. The paramedics tended to Hazem who had passed out from pain and smoke inhalation.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey support Ruby through her ordeal..._


	220. Chapter 220

_This is very much a Charlie/Joey/Ruby bonding chapter so I hope you enjoy it. And I'm introducing the River Boys a year early but they won't feature properly until the time that they arrived on the show. The last chapter was kind of the beginning of how their story will start playing out in this particular fic. Watch this space... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty**

It was late before Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Leah arrived back home. Hazem and Geoff had both been taken to the hospital and several of the rioters had been taken into custody, although several more of them had escaped, including Heath Braxton and some of his friends. Hazem had been rushed into intensive care and Geoff had to stay in overnight with a damaged shoulder. Leah, Alf, Colleen and Ruby had all been treated for smoke inhalation. Charlie and Joey had introduced Mink to Alf, who had agreed to take her home and see Romeo.

"I'm going to bed," Leah sighed, hurrying to her bedroom and wanting to close her eyes on the world.

"Me too," Ruby said.

She flung herself into Charlie's arms, holding her tight for a long moment. Charlie stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well, okay?" she said gently. "And come down if you need anything."

Ruby nodded gave her another squeeze, hugged Joey and then jogged up the stairs. Alone, Charlie fell onto the couch, pulling Joey with her.

"You were amazing tonight," Joey said softly, holding her hand.

"Hardly," Charlie replied.

"You were," Joey insisted. "Flying across town, breaking up the crowd, charging in and saving the day. Just when I think I can't be prouder of you, you go and do something like that."

Charlie gazed at her.

"How do you manage to make me feel good even after such a terrible day?"

Joey smiled a little shyly.

"Because that's what you deserve," she said.

Standing up, she pulled Charlie to her feet.

"Let's go to bed," she said.

"I'll probably have nightmares again," Charlie pointed out.

"And I'll be there to comfort you," Joey promised, leading the way to their bedroom. "And in the morning, we'll phone Michael and book you an appointment."

* * *

They reached their bedroom and shut the door behind him. Charlie flipped the light on while Joey shut the blinds. They came together in the middle of the room, holding each other.

"I'm scared," Charlie admitted quietly.

Joey gazed into her eyes, stroking her hair. She touched her thumb to her lips.

"I'll go with you if you want me to," she offered. "Like I did before?"

Charlie nodded, feeling a little better.

"I'd like that," she said. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind," Joey replied. "I'd do anything for you. You know that."

Charlie smiled softly, bending to kiss her. Silently, they got into their pyjamas and slipped into bed.

"I wish we were still at the hotel," Charlie admitted when they were snuggled up together.

"Me too," Joey said. "But then you wouldn't have been able to save Hazem and Geoff, would you? Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there?"

Charlie sighed quietly. She closed her eyes, both willing sleep to come and feeling afraid of it. Now, every time she closed her eyes, not only did she see Hugo pointing a gun at her, Suzy trying to kill her and the dying asylum seekers, but she saw her precious Ruby, and her beloved friends in danger. Everything felt suddenly too much. She was about to tell Joey how she felt when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Charlie called out.

The door opened and Ruby appeared through the dark.

"Can I get in with you?" she asked in a very small, tearful voice.

"Of course you can," Charlie said without hesitation.

The teenager crawled onto the bed, wedging herself between them and making them laugh.

"Can't you sleep?" Joey asked gently.

"Every time I try, the only thing I can see is Geoff being stretchered into the ambulance," Ruby admitted sadly. "He was trying to save me."

"And he succeeded," Charlie pointed out. "So he did a good thing."

"And he's going to be fine," Joey added. "The Doctor said so, didn't he?"

Ruby nodded.

"I just feel so lost," she said. "And I needed my Mums."

Joey couldn't help but smile. Charlie caught her and grinned.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing," Charlie replied.

"You two shared a look," Ruby insisted. "What was the look?"

"Joey just gets all cute when one of us refers to her as your mother."

"Well, she is," Ruby said.

She turned to Joey, studying her face in the dark.

"You are."

"Thank you," Joey said.

"I mean, you're okay with that, aren't you?" Ruby checked. "I know there's only ten years between us and you didn't really know what you were taking on until you and Charles were already together but..."

"I'm happy to be your Mum," Joey confirmed. "I'm really happy."

Ruby beamed at her.

"I know we've all been adjusting over the past few months," she ventured, addressing both of them. "But I'm happy with how things turned out. I'm happy that you're my Mum, Charlie. And I'm thrilled that you've met your soul mate. And that she wants to be my parent too. You're both wonderful parents, even when you tell me off."

"You're really happy?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yes," Ruby said. "Charlie, you've always meant everything to me. I didn't understand why until last year but we always had a special bond, didn't we? If there was one thing I was ever sure of it's that you love me and you'd do anything for me. You always looked after me, listened to me, cared about me... Looking back now, I can remember all those times that I caught you looking at me in a certain way. I didn't get it then but I know now that you were looking at me like a mother looks at her child, when she's thinking about how much she means to her."

Charlie nodded. She tried to speak but tears came instead. Ruby leant closer.

"Charlie, are you crying?" she wondered with a mix of compassion and amusement.

"It's been a long, hard day," Charlie managed. "Give me a break!"

Ruby turned to Joey and giggled.

"I made her cry," she said, pausing when she caught Joey wiping her eyes. "Geez! You two are so sappy!"

"Says the girl who just pledged her love for her parents!" Charlie pointed out.

Ruby shrugged.

"Can I sleep here?" she asked. "I feel protected here."

"Of course you can," Joey said.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Ruby quiz Joey about whether she knows the River Boys, Joey tries to cheer up Alf and Leah, and Mink starts causing trouble..._


	221. Chapter 221

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty One**

Ruby studied Charlie with an expression of deep concern. They, along with Joey, Leah and VJ were all sitting round the kitchen table, having breakfast.

"Rubes, I'm fine," the police officer said, keeping her head down.

Ruby continued to stare.

"Rubes!"

"Do you wake up screaming like that every night?" her daughter asked bluntly.

Charlie swallowed and glanced at Joey who held her hand quietly under the table.

"I mean, I know you said you were having nightmares but..."

"I'm fine," Charlie said.

"Are you scared, Charlie?" VJ wondered. "Is something frightening you?"

Stella had dropped him back home first thing. Leah was glad to see him but worried about the fragile situation her child was entering into.

"No," Charlie assured him. "I'm just having some bad dreams at the moment."

She glanced at Joey again.

"And I'm making an appointment today in order to get help with them."

Joey smiled. Ruby looked relieved.

"Well, that's good," Leah enthused.

Charlie nodded and then begged them to start talking about something else.

"How's Hazem?" Ruby asked Leah, obeying orders.

Then it was Leah's turn to look sad.

"He's being transferred to the city," she said. "He's going to need a lot of rehab and treatment and stuff to get back on his feet. Anyway... what are you guys all up to today?"

"I'm planning on enjoying my last day of leave," Charlie said.

"Back to work tomorrow then?"

"Yep," Charlie said unhappily. "I am not looking forward to all the fallout I'm going to have to work through, what with the Hugo thing and the riot."

"There is one good thing," Joey said playfully.

"Joey..." Charlie scolded with the hint of a smile.

"What?" Ruby and Leah asked in unison.

"Well, now that his case is over, the chances are that Angelo will be transferred to a different station," Charlie explained.

Ruby laughed.

"And that's why Joey's turning into a Cheshire cat!" she remarked.

"Excuse me if I'm thrilled to see the back of a man who continually tries to steal my girlfriend," Joey said with a small pout.

"He hasn't tried to steal me for ages," Charlie pointed out. "And anyway, we don't know if it's a forgone conclusion. He might be sticking around so don't get your hopes up, okay?"

Joey nodded. But she couldn't help but hope that her would be love rival might soon be out of the picture for good. While she knew she had absolutely nothing to worry about when it came to Charlie's commitment to her, just the idea of Angelo creeped her out a little bit. She couldn't help it.

"Well, let's hope everything will get back to normal again soon," Ruby said, trying to be optimistic. "Angelo will leave, Geoff and Hazem will recover, the horrible rioters will get jailed..."

"Speaking of," Charlie cut in, turning back to Joey. "Did you know one of them last night?"

Joey blanched, shook her head and bit into her second slice of toast.

"No," she said.

"Okay," Charlie said. "I just thought I saw some sort or recognition between you and one of the River Boys."

"You know one of the River Boys?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide.

Everyone knew of them, thanks to their particularly awful reputation. But Ruby felt fortunate that they were loyal to Mangrove River and didn't stray into the Bay.

"Who are the River Boys?" VJ asked.

"They're boys that should have grown up by now," Charlie told him. "They're not very nice."

"You know one of them?" Ruby asked again.

"No," Joey said. "I don't know any of them."

Charlie couldn't help but note the defensiveness in her tone. Assuming Joey wouldn't lie to her, she let it go.

* * *

At nine o'clock, Charlie phoned her old counsellor's office and arranged an appointment for the following week. She surprised herself by immediately feeling a little better, knowing she was tackling her problems head on instead of continuing to run away from them. Heading into the bedroom, she found Joey getting changed. She took a moment to admire her girlfriend, wearing shorts and a bra and showing off her particularly toned body. Charlie stepped up and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," she said.

Joey leant back against her, smiling.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"Giving me the strength to deal with my problems head on," Charlie replied. "I've always been the kind of person to run away and pretend things aren't happening but you give me the strength to believe that nothing is insurmountable. I feel ready to deal with what happened to me and move on. With you."

Joey's smile widened. She turned around in Charlie's arms, holding her tight and kissing her tenderly.

"Charlie, are you...?"

Ruby walked in, clocked Joey in her underwear and averted her eyes.

"Are you ever going to put Joey down for long enough to take me to the hospital?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie sighed dramatically.

She turned back to Joey.

"Meet you at the Surf Club?" she checked.

"Yep," Joey promised, kissing her one more time before she let her go.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Joey was ready to head out. She paused when she found Leah sitting on the sofa, looking miserable.

"Hey," she said, leaning on the back of the couch. "Do you want to come to the Surf Club? Charlie and I are going to play some pool and hang out."

"No thanks," Leah said, not meeting her gaze. "I can't face people today."

Joey looked worriedly at her but accepted what she said.

"Call if you change your mind, okay?" she said.

"I will," Leah promised, although she had no intention of doing anything but watching TV all day.

Joey gave her one last worried glance and then headed out of the house.

* * *

Charlie went in with Ruby to see Geoff and thank him personally for so selflessly saving Ruby the night before.

"Well, I love her," Geoff admitted with a smile.

Ruby made an adorable cooing noise and snuggled up to him carefully. Charlie chuckled.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it," she said. "Ring when you want me to pick you up, okay?"

"Thanks, Charles," Ruby said. "See you later. Make sure you and Joey come up for air occasionally."

Charlie paused in the doorway and turned back to her daughter.

"Make sure you two do the same!" she remarked.

* * *

Joey arrived in the Surf Club to find Alf serving and looking desperately unhappy.

"Hey," she greeted warmly. "How are you feeling?"

She perched on a stool and was surprised when he sighed heavily and admitted he felt terrible.

"You should have taken a rest day if you're poorly," Joey said.

Alf sighed again and shook his head.

"I don't feel ill," he said. "I just feel... miserable."

He was surprised to find himself opening up to her. Miles had been hassling him all morning about his mood but he hadn't been willing to talk about it with anyone.

"Because of last night?" Joey asked.

Alf nodded.

"I've always been so proud to say that this is my town, Joey," he said. "But last night just made me feel ashamed. Once upon a time, Summer Bay was a beautiful place. It was about family and friendship and community. Now it's..."

He pushed a newspaper towards her. It was filled with photos some reporter must have taken of the night before.

"Now it's about race riots and human trafficking," Joey concluded sadly.

"I never thought people from Summer Bay could be this way," Alf admitted. "Racist, violent... I mean, have you seen the state of the Diner? They won't be open for business for a long time. It's so broken, burnt out... It's a mess. People did that. People from Summer Bay did that. They destroyed a building, they tried to destroy people... How does something like that happen?"

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "But try to console yourself with the fact that it was a drunken minority. The majority of people who live here are good, gentle people that wouldn't hurt anyone else."

She smiled affectionately at her former boss.

"Come on, Alf," she said. "You're the Summer Bay stalwart; you can't lose faith in us now. We'd never cope."

He laughed for the first time in what felt like too long.

* * *

"Hey!" Charlie bellowed, jumping out of her car and charging up to a gang of teenagers.

One of them had punched John in the face. She was surprised to find that the other two teens were none other that Romeo and Xavier.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Charlie snapped.

John clutched his face.

"She just attacked me for no damn reason!" he declared.

"He insulted my brother!" the girl snapped.

Charlie sighed when she came face to face with Mink.

"Causing trouble already?" she asked.

"He insulted my brother," Mink repeated.

"It really doesn't matter," Romeo said, trying to nudge her away from the situation.

"Are you pressing charges?" Charlie asked John.

"I should," he said bitterly. "But I'd rather get on with having a nice day in the wake of all the horror of last night."

Charlie nodded. Mink looked smug.

"Don't let me catch you again," she said.

"Like you're such a good girl," Mink remarked.

"Excuse me?"

"Speeding!"

"To an emergency!" Charlie reminded her.

"You weren't on duty..."

"I don't care."

Charlie turned to Romeo and Xavier.

"Try and behave?" she requested. "We've got enough going on in this town right now without troublemakers."

Romeo put his arm around Mink, more to pull her away than to be affectionate.

"We'll be good," he promised.

Charlie watched the three teenagers head down to the beach together. She nodded towards John and then headed into the Surf Club to meet Joey.

* * *

VJ stormed up to his bedroom, upset. He'd wanted to go out and play on the beach but his mother had said no. She had also snapped unnecessarily at him. He regretted coming home now. He'd been having fun at Stella's. Being stuck at home was boring and Charlie and Joey weren't even around to play with either.

* * *

"I win! I win! I win!" Joey sang jubilantly, doing a little jig around the pool table.

"Show off!" Charlie pouted, folding her arms in a mock strop.

Joey grinned and flung herself into her partner's arms.

"Another game?" she asked.

"You've kicked my arse twice now," Charlie pointed out. "Let's sit down for a bit."

Now it was Joey's turn to pout.

"Spoil my fun," she complained.

Charlie smiled and took her hand, leading her to the bar.

"Gathering my strength," she corrected. "Then we will play and you, my love, won't know what's hit you!"

Joey giggled and stole a kiss before hauling herself back up on a bar stool. She was pleased to see Alf looking a little merrier.

"You two look like you're having fun," he remarked.

"So much fun playing with this sore loser," Joey smirked.

"I am not a sore loser!" Charlie insisted. "You're just a bad winner!"

"But a winner, no less!" Joey declared.

* * *

Sitting in a line on the beach, Mink rolled her eyes as Romeo and Xavier continued to lecture her about her behaviour while she was in Summer Bay.

"Alright!" she snapped. "Change the frickin' record!"

"All I'm saying is that I've got a good set up here," Romeo said. "I don't want you wrecking it."

"A good set up?" Mink mocked. "You're about to go back to high school."

Having discussed the situation at length with Gina in recent weeks, Romeo had indeed decided to go back to school order to get some qualifications. And it was a decision he had been rather proud of until Mink had teased him for it.

"It's a good thing that he's going back to school," Xavier said. "It's good to get qualifications."

"Ugh, you two are such losers!" Mink declared. "School, qualifications, wanting to do something good with that money your brother left you instead of having fun with it..."

Xavier and Romeo both looked alarmed.

"I heard you discussing it this morning," she explained.

She stretched out and lay back on the sand.

"And for the record, I make no promises about being good," she said. "That cop is super hot when she's being all strict. I can only imagine her in uniform."

Xavier's eyes widened in surprise. Romeo just rolled his eyes.

"And don't even get me started on her girlfriend..."

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived back with Ruby in tow, to find Leah in exactly the same position on the couch. They'd taken Geoff home from the hospital to his place, leaving him in the care of Irene who was determined not to let him lift a finger until he was back to full health.

"I'm going to watch TV upstairs," Ruby said when she caught the worried glance between her parents.

Charlie and Joey came to sit with Leah.

"Had a good day?" Joey asked gently.

Leah promptly burst into tears. Charlie and Joey both rushed forward to hug her.

"Hey, it's okay," Charlie whispered. "Everything's okay."

"It's not," Leah said. "Hazem might never recover from what happened to him and it's all my fault."

"Your fault?" Joey asked. "How do you figure that one?"

"Every man I like ends up dead or injured!" Leah said desperately.

Charlie and Joey shifted so that they were sitting on either side of their friend, ready and willing to listen to her pour her heart out.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie returns to work and she and Angelo are both in line for promotion, Joey supports Leah as she contemplates restoring the Diner and Aden struggles when Nicole shows Liam some care and concern..._


	222. Chapter 222

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Two**

"Have a good day," Charlie said, kissing Joey goodbye.

Dressed in her uniform, the police officer was reluctantly readying herself to leave the house and venture back to work. Joey had promised to meet her for lunch and had decided that today was the day she was definitely going to get a job. What with Christmas, New Year, everything that had happened with Charlie and then their holiday, Joey had let the job hunt slip a little but she was determined to get back into the swing of things.

"Good luck, okay?" Charlie added, patting Leah affectionately on the shoulder.

Today, Leah, Coleen and Irene had all arranged to go and see exactly what the damage to the Diner looked like. Joey had offered to go and support them and, secretly nervous about leaving the house, Leah had readily accepted the offer. She had also roped Ruby into looking after VJ for the day.

* * *

Pulling into her car parking space, Charlie cut the engine and took a deep breath.

"There's nothing scary about going back to work," she told herself, trying to ignore the tremble in her fingers.

Her counselling appointment on Monday morning couldn't come soon enough as far as she was concerned. She hoped that with a little time and support, she would be able to piece her courage back together. Bracing herself, she headed into the police station, surprised to find that there was a team meeting in place.

"Glad you could join us, Charlie," her boss, Ken said.

"Um... I uh... I didn't realise there was a meeting," she said uncertainly, glancing at Angelo and Watson. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it wasn't sarcasm," Ken assured her. "I'm genuinely glad you could join us. Now, I'm very happy to announce that after such a good job on the human trafficking case, Angelo has been promoted to Senior Constable and will be stationed here permanently."

Charlie forced a smile and applauded with the rest of her colleagues. She didn't mind him sticking around, although she knew Joey would be miserable.

"And after _her _fantastic job on the same case," Ken said. "I'm proud to tell you all that Charlie is now a Sergeant of this station."

Charlie blanched in shock. More applause rang out. Watson reached out to hug her.

"I..." she stuttered.

"You risked life and limb to bring these monsters down," Ken said. "You deserve to be rewarded."

* * *

Leah, Irene, Colleen and Joey stood in the dismal mess of the building that had once been the popular Diner.

"Everything's ruined," Colleen said sadly, turning in a circle.

For once, she was not exaggerating. Almost everything had been burnt. Tables and chairs were barely recognisable and the walls were completely black. Joey put her arm around Leah who tried not to cry.

"How are we meant to rebuild this?" the Diner owner wondered. "How are we meant to start again?"

* * *

"Congratulations, Charlie," Angelo said.

He had waited until last to approach her, hoping that that would mean he'd get more time.

"And you," she replied, still feeling rather stunned. "How do you feel about being stationed here for good?"

"Happy," he said. "I made amends with Martha on New Year's Eve. I guess a near death experience will do that to you. She's the only reason I wanted to leave, you know, to make it easier on her. But I think she can tolerate me now. I think we've made peace. I think... I think I could really make a go of things here... start again."

Charlie battled with images of her near death experience. She plastered a smile on her face and patted his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you," she said.

"Charlie, Ken wanted to talk to you about moving offices," Watson said, approaching her.

"Um... okay," Charlie said, still feeling bewildered. "One sec. I've just got to make a phone call."

Then she ducked out of the station.

* * *

Joey was just putting Leah back in her car in order to go home when her mobile rang.

"Charlie, are you okay?" she said by way of greeting, knowing how anxious her partner had been at returning to work.

"I'm good," Charlie assured her. "Actually, I'm great. I feel fantastic."

Joey smiled.

"Well, that's good to hear," she said. "Any particular reason?"

"I've been promoted to Sergeant!" Charlie squeaked excitedly.

"Seriously?" Joey said, immediately overjoyed.

"Yep!" Charlie grinned. "I mean, this is like three years ahead of my plan, Joey! I'm in shock! I'm so excited! I..."

"I'm really happy for you, Charlie," Joey enthused. "You deserve it."

"Can we celebrate tonight?" her girlfriend asked hopefully.

"Absolutely! Leave it with me, okay? I'll book us a table somewhere really nice."

"I love you, Joey," Charlie said sincerely.

"I love you too," Joey replied. "And I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you."

* * *

Heading into the Surf Club with her newspaper, Joey was about to sit down at a table to begin her job hunt when she spotted Nicole and Aden laughing together.

"Aw, paradise," she teased.

"Says Little Miss Permanent Honeymoon!" Aden remarked, kicking out a chair so she could sit down.

Grinning, Joey joined them.

"Seriously, I'm happy for you," she said.

"Hey, what's that?" Nicole asked, suddenly full of concern.

"Um..." Joey said, confused.

Nicole took the paper from her, horrified to read a front page article about Liam being admitted to hospital after taking drugs. Aden tried not to be worried about her level of concern for her ex-boyfriend. Joey made eye contact with him, silently warning him not to overreact.

"I should go and see him," Nicole said.

"Why?" Aden asked.

He had chosen not to wonder why he hadn't seen his housemate around for the past day. He had been too wrapped up in his new relationship to care, not that he had ever thought much of the guy in the first place.

"Because he must be really messed up right now."

"So?"

"So, I care about him."

"Why?" Aden asked.

"Aden, you can't share a relationship with someone – good or bad – and then not be affected when you hear that they're sick," Joey pointed out as diplomatically as possible.

"He's not sick, he's a drug addict!"

Both women stared at him. He cringed when he realised what he said. Shaking his head, he mumbled that Belle's problems had been different.

"I'm just going to check he's okay," Nicole said. "I won't be long."

Aden nodded and watched her go.

"Don't start," he begged when he turned back to Joey.

"I won't," Joey agreed. "But can I give a small piece of advice?"

"Go for it."

"Don't let your ego and your dislike of Liam get in the way of being happy with Nicole," she told him. "You've got a good, caring person there and you're lucky to have her. Not everyone could be so kind to someone after what Liam did to her. Be glad that she's got such a big heart."

Aden pondered her words and then managed a reluctant smile.

"I hate it when you're right," he remarked.

"Surely you should be used to it by now!" she smirked.

They both turned when Alf approached, hovering around their table.

"You two were exactly the people I wanted to see today," he said. "Mind if I sit down?"

* * *

Charlie stood in her new office, looking and feeling pleased with herself. Watson and Angelo, the two Senior Constables at the station now, had moved into her old office together and she had been given a brand new one, all to herself on the other side of the building. She was giving her new digs one more inspection when her phone rang.

"Hey, Joey," she greeted warmly.

"I got a job!" her partner squeaked joyfully.

"You did?" Charlie said. "That was quick!"

"Aden and I are now official members of staff down at the bait shop," Joey said. "I mean, I know it's not the most posh job in the world but..."

"It's amazing," Charlie interrupted. "And it calls for a double celebration."

Joey smiled happily.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said. "See, Charlie? Everything's working out for us."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey celebrate their job news..._


	223. Chapter 223

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Three**

Joey wolf whistled when she entered the bedroom and found Charlie wearing a figure hugging strapless pink dress that came down to the middle of her toned, tanned thighs. Her hair was piled on top of her head. She turned and smiled. Joey felt a little breathless.

"You look amazing," she said honestly.

"So do you," Charlie smirked.

Joey snorted. She had just got out of the shower and was only in a towel.

"Seriously," Charlie said. "I mean it. You look hot!"

Kicking the door shut, she attempted to help Joey out of the garment covering her modesty.

"Charlie, you're going to get all wet!" Joey protested, landing helplessly on the bed.

Charlie hitched her dress up to her hips and straddled her.

"I hope so," she said, burying her lips against her girlfriend's neck.

Joey giggled and closed her eyes, enjoying Charlie's touch as she fingers travelled gently down her body. She gasped as Charlie began to tease her breasts, shifting to kiss them, taking the peaks into her mouth.

"Charlie, we're never going to get to the restaurant at this rate," Joey pointed out without much conviction.

Charlie just moaned as she kissed her way down Joey's body, taking in her taste and scent. Settling between her legs, she trailed kisses along her thighs, smiling when she noticed the excitement building up inside both of them. She kissed her centre, flicking her tongue out and succeeding in making Joey moan loudly. Wasting no time, Charlie put all her efforts into pleasuring her, kissing, licking and teasing. Forgetting all about their dinner reservations, Joey lay back on the bed, giving herself over to Charlie's every whim. She came quickly and loudly, enjoying every single second. Satisfied, Charlie crept back up onto the bed, resting her body against Joey's and continuing to toy with her. Joey struggled to regain her composure and regulate her breathing. Charlie stroked her face and kissed her lips.

"Now that was a celebration," Joey managed.

Charlie grinned and kissed her again.

"Now, we really are going to be late for dinner," she commented, moving to get up.

Joey shook her head and quickly flipped her onto her back.

"I thought you were worried about spoiling my dress!" Charlie giggled.

"I am," Joey told her.

She pushed the dress up and over her hips, revealing Charlie's thong and part of her tummy. She kissed from her belly button to the top of her underwear. Grinning wickedly, she ran her fingertips over the thin material covering Charlie's modesty. Charlie squirmed a little under her touch, more than willing to give herself over to Joey completely. Continuing to tease with her fingers, Joey kissed her over the material before gently slipping it off completely. Charlie cried out as Joey set to work. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to fully indulge in the sensations coursing through her body. She too reached orgasm loudly. Little spots of colour danced under her eyelids as she felt her body go to heaven and back. She smiled in satisfaction when Joey moved to cuddle back up to her.

"Definitely a celebration," she said.

* * *

The girls did indeed arrive late to the restaurant and were most certainly frowned at for it, although fortunately not sent away. Seating themselves in a corner, candlelit table, Charlie and Joey smiled happily at each other.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked politely.

"A bottle of your finest champagne, please," Charlie requested without hesitation.

He nodded and hurried away. Joey looked a little alarmed.

"Sweetie, I got a job in a bait shop," she worried. "We're not exactly disposing of hundred dollar bills as loose change."

Charlie just smiled and held her hand across the table.

"Tonight is a celebration," she said serenely. "I think we should enjoy every minute of it."

Joey held her hands up and shook her head in submission.

"Whatever you say," she said.

"I really am proud of you, Joey," Charlie said sincerely.

She found her girlfriend's blush adorable.

"When did you say you start?"

"Monday," Joey said.

Charlie looked concerned.

"But I've told Alf that I can't come in until ten thirty because I have a prior engagement," Joey added.

Charlie grew more concerned.

"And I didn't tell him what it was," Joey assured her.

Her partner smiled a little self consciously and thanked her.

"I promised I was going to be there for you," Joey said. "And I don't break my promises."

Charlie smiled and took the moment to steal a quick kiss.

"And while we're celebrating," Joey added when Charlie had settled herself back down. "Do you have any preferences as to what we do on your birthday?"

Charlie shook her head and fiddled with her butter knife.

"As long as I get to spend it with you, I'm happy," she said. "I don't care what we do. Although, some of what were did before we went out tonight wouldn't go amiss..."

Both women smirked at each other. It had definitely been an entertaining beginning to the night.

"Well, speaking of," Joey ventured. "I thought I would let you know early about a particular gift I've been thinking about."

The waiter returned to the table and poured out their champagne. He took their starter orders and went on his way.

"So, my sneak gift preview?" Charlie nudged.

"You get the same naughty token that you gave me," Joey told her. "So get your thinking cap on."

She grinned. Charlie grinned back.

"Oh, I will," she assured her.

* * *

Having had a wonderful evening out, complete with a romantic walk along the beach, having asked the taxi to drop them off on the seafront, Charlie and Joey arrived home. Without even bothering to flip the bedroom light on, the giggling and slightly merry couple tumbled back onto the bed, eagerly ripping each other's off, ready for a joyful night of passion.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie returns to counselling, Joey starts college and Nicole gets her exam results..._


	224. Chapter 224

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Four**

Joey wished Charlie luck as they parked up in the familiar driveway of Michael's house.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting around?" the police officer asked a little nervously.

Joey was starting both her new job and her catering course today and she was worried about putting her out.

"If it's helpful to you then I am more than happy to be here," Joey promised. "I've got my book."

She grinned and waved the Sarah Waters novel she'd got for her birthday at her.

"Go!" Joey said.

Charlie nodded, took a deep breath and approached the house. Joey watched her until she was inside and then opened her book.

* * *

Aden had started work early that morning. Alf had gone over the ropes with him and expected him to pass all the information onto Joey when she arrived.

"Hey," he greeted when Nicole approached him.

His face fell when he realised how unhappy he looked. Today was exam results day and her grim expression didn't bode well.

"I failed," she said, sinking against him and trying not to cry.

* * *

"So, you're having nightmares again?" Michael asked when he and Charlie had settled down.

Charlie nodded, feeling anxious and wondering if counselling had been such a good idea after all.

"Are they still about um... Grant?" Michael asked, consulting his notes. "The man who raped you when you were a teenager?"

"No," Charlie said, although she couldn't help but shudder at the mere thought of him. "And the dreams aren't as violent as they were. But they are upsetting and... and Joey was worried so she thought maybe I should come see you again."

"She sounds like she cares about you very much," Michael commented.

Charlie smiled widely.

"She does," she said. "I'm lucky."

* * *

Ruby found herself sitting next to Xavier in class on their first day back at school. She was glad at least that they had made peace now and she hoped that they could be friends. Xavier had meant a lot to her and she would hate to lose him forever.

"How's Charlie?" he asked, while they waited for Miles to arrive.

"She's getting there," Ruby said. "But she's still pretty fragile."

Xavier nodded sadly.

"I um... I heard that you got caught up in the riot last week."

Ruby nodded.

"I was pretty lucky," she said. "Just smoke inhalation. Hazem is still in intensive care and Geoff busted his shoulder."

"Sorry to hear that," Xavier said earnestly.

She smiled and thanked him.

* * *

"So, what do you do now?" Aden asked, glad that the shop was quiet.

He wanted to give all his attention and care to Nicole.

"I guess I either repeat the year at school like a complete loser, or I finish education without a qualification... like a loser," Nicole sighed miserably. "Either way, it's the same conclusion."

She leant against him, grateful for his support. She had made peace with Liam over the weekend but today, she was more grateful than ever to have broken up with him and to be dating Aden. He was a man that she could count on, someone she could trust, someone who would drop everything in order to be there for her.

"You're not a loser, Nic," he encouraged. "You were just... distracted during your exams. But if you repeat the year then you'll pass with flying colours this time. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Charlie dropped Joey at the bait shop and then headed on to the police station, ready to start her day's work. Parking, she headed into the building and wished her colleagues, including Angelo and Watson good morning. As expected, Joey hadn't been terribly amused at Angelo being stationed in town permanently but had agreed to get on with him as best she could, preferably by staying out of his way.

"What have you been up to this morning?" Angelo asked cheerfully.

"Nothing," Charlie snapped, sounding far cagier than she had intended.

"Just asking," he replied, holding his hands up in mock defence.

"Sorry," Charlie said quickly. "Just a stressful morning."

"Do you think she'll go for it?" Aden fretted.

Nicole had gone to school in order to talk to Gina about repeating the year, hopefully starting tomorrow with the rest of the year. The younger classes had gone back a day early.

"I think she'll love it," Joey enthused.

Worried about his girlfriend, Aden had bounced ideas off Joey to try and figure out something nice to do for her. They had settled on a moonlight picnic.

"You don't think it's lame?" Aden worried. "I mean, would she prefer me to take her out to some posh restaurant or something?"

"Trust me," Joey said. "All a girl really wants is for her partner to do something for her that shows they've put a lot of thought into it. It shows how much you care about her."

"I do care about her," Aden agreed with a self conscious smile. "And I... I really like doing nice things for her. I like it when she smiles. I like it when she smiles because of me. I never... I never thought I'd ever like someone so much again. I mean, I'm not in love with her but..."

He continued to grin. Joey giggled and hugged him.

"I'm happy that you're happy, Aden," she said honestly. "You deserve it."

* * *

After school, Ruby headed round to see Geoff. He'd had a physiotherapy session at the hospital that morning. The last couple of visits had been very hard and he seemed to be struggling emotionally with everything that had happened that night. And she felt like he was pushing her away. It hurt but she endeavoured to be the most supportive girlfriend in the world, whatever he was going through.

* * *

"Good luck," Charlie said, kissing Joey goodbye.

"I think I'm going to need it!" Joey fretted.

"You're going to be great," Charlie assured her.

She smiled encouragingly. Joey took a deep breath and headed into the college building she'd walked out of so many years before. She just hoped that Charlie's belief in her and her capabilities were well founded. She hoped she could make a success of herself.

* * *

Charlie had only been home for ten minutes when there was a tentative knock on the door. Opening up, she was surprised to find Xavier on the doorstep looking shy.

"Hi," she said. "Um... are you here to see Rubes? She's not home."

She decided against revealing that she was spending the evening with Geoff. Xavier knew well enough that they were an item now but the poor kid didn't need his nose rubbed in it.

"I came here to see you, actually," he ventured.

She felt sorry for him. He looked like he was about to combust with anxiety.

"Okay," Charlie said, gesturing for him to join her in the lounge.

They sat side by side on the couch for a moment.

"What's up, Xave?"

"I was just wondering if you were... um, if you were okay... for money?"

"Money?" Charlie asked in sheer confusion.

"It's just... I've... I've got some," Xavier said. "Inherited. From..."

"Hugo," Charlie concluded.

He nodded uncertainly.

"And I just... I feel so bad about what he did to you and I... well, I thought maybe... would you like it?"

Charlie smiled compassionately.

"Thank you for the offer," she said gently. "But if Hugo left you money then you should keep it. Put it into a savings account or a University fund or something like that. I couldn't take it from you."

"But he hurt you," Xavier said desperately. "He nearly killed you. Charlie, I'm so sorry for everything. I..."

Charlie took his hand and looked him directly in the eye. He looked startled but she didn't let go.

"Hugo did hurt me," she said. "And honestly, it messed me up more than I'd like to admit. But it's not your fault, Xave. I don't hold you responsible."

"Does Joey?"

"No," Charlie promised. "You're not responsible for your brother's actions. Please stop beating yourself up about it."

He nodded and sighed heavily, feeling grateful but still lost.

* * *

Aden and Nicole sat on the beach in the moonlight. With Joey's help, he had packed a picnic and much to his relief, Nicole seemed to appreciate the effort he had gone to.

"This is so nice," she said honestly.

He smiled and held her hand.

"I was worried that you'd think it was lame or something," he admitted.

Leaning over, Nicole kissed him.

"Everything is perfect," she said. "_You're _perfect."

She kissed him again. They tumbled onto the sand together.

* * *

Charlie was amused. From the moment Joey had got into the car, she had chattered excitedly about every detail of her course. Now, they were getting ready for bed and she was still on a roll. Catching her expression, Joey fell silent.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" she realised.

"I like it when you ramble," Charlie said, pulling her into her arms. "And I'm so excited for you. This year is going to be amazing for both of us. I can feel it."

* * *

_Next time... Angelo grows suspicious of Charlie, Aden panics about his relationship with Nicole and Charlie and Joey look forward to Charlie's birthday..._


	225. Chapter 225

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Five**

It was a week later and Joey felt like work and college were both going well. Arriving early to work, the day before Charlie's birthday, she opened up the bait shop and began setting up for the day. Aden arrived a few minutes later and they worked in the comfortable silence of friends who knew each other very well.

* * *

Charlie arrived later than Angelo expected her for the third time in the last week. He couldn't help but feel curious about what she was getting up to. With Joey working at the bait shop now, a job that amused him somewhat, considering Charlie was a successful and professional cop, he knew they weren't spending their morning together. He couldn't help but wonder who she was seeing and why. And he couldn't help thinking that Sergeant Charlie Buckton wasn't being as honest with her partner as she pretended to be.

* * *

Joey was enjoying working in the bait shop. She liked the freedom and variety of her duties, that Aden was her colleague and the opportunity she had to chat with the customers. She had already grown quite fond of some of her regulars.

"What's up?" she asked, nudging her friend.

"What?" he asked, feigning surprised.

"What's up?" Joey repeated.

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not sure things are going to work out with Nicole," he admitted unhappily.

* * *

Charlie sat in her office, immersed in paperwork and looking forward to a wonderful weekend off where she would be celebrating her birthday with her girlfriend. She had informed Joey a couple of days ago as to exactly what she would like to trade her token in for and they had both been busily making plans. Both women were surprised that they enjoyed their role playing games so much, what with the photo shoot on Joey's birthday and their pretending to be strangers while they had been on holiday. It was fun and added extra excitement to their relationship, not that they particularly felt they needed it.

"Hey, do you want to go for lunch?" Angelo asked, poking his head around her office door.

"I'm working through because I was late this morning," she said apologetically.

He stepped further into the room, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms.

"So, where have you been off to these last few mornings?" he asked curiously, hoping she wouldn't bite his head off again.

He was relieved when she smiled.

"Is it any of your business?" she asked.

He smiled back.

"I was just interested," he said. "I thought friends told each other stuff about their lives."

"I've just been busy with personal stuff," she told him.

He nodded, but his curiosity was far from sated. He left the room anyway and headed out to lunch on his own.

* * *

Joey left Aden to staff the bait shop in order to get lunch for both of them. He had fretted all day about the speed of his relationship with Nicole. They hadn't slept together but they were getting more and more physical. Knowing that Nicole had wanted to take things slowly with Liam, and held off sleeping with him, Aden was concerned that their relationship was going too fast for her. He had met Joey's suggestion of talking it through with Nicole and giving voice to his fears, with sheer horror.

"Hey," Joey greeted when she stepped up behind Nicole in the queue at the Surf Club counter.

With the Diner shut, the Surf Club was doing good business but everyone was keen for things to go back the way there were meant to be. Joey and Charlie were particularly concerned about Leah's mental health. She barely left the house these days and she seemed to have lost interest in everything around her, even VJ. It was hard to see and they tried to encourage her as much as possible but it seemed she had lost a lot more than her business on the fateful night.

"Hey," Nicole said.

She didn't look happy.

"How are things going now you're back at school?"

Nicole pulled a face. She certainly wasn't happy to be repeating the year. Joey grinned.

"Hey, you're in good company," she said. "I'm re-learning everything I skipped out on in college."

"How's that going?" Nicole asked. "You're doing catering, right? Aden said you were thinking of opening your own restaurant one day."

"Well, that's the hope," Joey said. "Whether I'll get there or not is another matter."

Nicole smiled.

"I'm sure you can do anything you put your mind to."

Joey thanked her. She needed all the encouragement she could get on that particular subject. Fortunately, everyone at home seemed to enjoy her practising her cooking skills on them, especially with Leah being pretty much out of action.

"Anyway, are you okay?" she asked. "You look sad."

"I'm just worried that I'm rushing things with Aden," Nicole admitted.

"They're going too fast for you?"

"For him," Nicole corrected. "The last person he was with was Belle, the love of his life. I'm worried that..."

Joey took her hand and dragged her towards the bait shop without another word. Someone had to bash their heads together and make them talk and she was more than prepared to be the person to do it.

* * *

Charlie picked Joey up after her catering course to bring her home. It was an adjustment not to get to spend every evening with her but she was determined to be encouraging and supportive. Plus, she, Ruby, Leah and VJ really enjoyed the treats she brought home from class.

"Happy almost birthday," Joey said, when Charlie pulled back out of the car park.

The police officer grinned.

"I think I'm more excited about this birthday than I've ever been about any others!" Charlie admitted.

"Because it's your thirtieth or because you get to do unspeakable things with me?" Joey smirked.

"Definitely the latter!" Charlie laughed. "I've been fantasising about it all week. I can hardly wait!"

"Well," Joey said, running a seductive hand up and down her girlfriend's thigh, "one more sleep and you can have everything you want."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie celebrates her birthday, Angelo jumps to conclusions and Charlie and Joey make a decision about their future..._


	226. Chapter 226

_For Movie249, to say thank you for such a lovely review. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Six**

Charlie woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Her eyes pinged open and she smiled until she realised that she was alone. Jumping out of bed, she pulled her robe around her and raced into the kitchen where, as she'd expected, Joey was merrily singing away and cooking. Turning around, Joey grinned broadly at her, setting her pan down and pulling Charlie into her arms.

"Happy birthday, my love," she said, kissing her and twirling her in a small circle.

"Happy birthday!" Ruby and VJ bellowed, hurrying into the room and enforcing a group hug.

Leah followed with less enthusiasm but happily handed over a card and small, wrapped gift.

"This is awesome, guys," Charlie said. "Thank you."

* * *

The somewhat unconventional family had settled down to breakfast together. Leah had reluctantly agreed to spend the day with Martha and Rachel. The only reason she had really agreed was because Martha needed as much support right now as anyone, if not more. She had been like a ghost walking round town these last few days and it was breaking everyone's hearts. She was desperately conflicted over her feelings for Hugo, especially now that he was dead. Joey and Charlie had suggested it might do both her and Leah some good to have a girlie day together and Rachel had readily agreed to enforce it.

Knowing that Charlie and Joey wanted to spend the day together, and not really needing an excuse, Ruby had plans to spend time with Geoff. She was secretly growing concerned about the state of their relationship and she was scared that she was losing him. Things had been so perfect up until the night of the riot but with his injury, he seemed to be pushing her away. But she was determined to make things right. They loved each other. She was certain that they could weather any storm.

VJ was off to the summer youth club he attended most years. It was a good time for him to hang out with friends and play soccer, which was very obviously his first love – minus, perhaps Joey. Charlie couldn't help but find it adorable that the youngest member of their household had such a crush on her. Joey found it rather strange but then, she felt it odd that anyone could like her, no matter how many times people hit on her and no matter how often Charlie declared her love and lust.

* * *

With everyone gone, Charlie and Joey were in their bedroom.

"Okay, I'm going to change in the bathroom and then I'll knock on the front door when I'm ready," Joey said, stealing a kiss.

Charlie deepened their contact and wrapped her arms tightly around her, pulling her back onto the bed. Joey shrieked as they landed in a heap.

"Charlie!" she protested. "This isn't part of the plan."

"Well, I'm sure we can make out a lot and _then _do the plan," Charlie suggested.

Joey kissed her and then sat up, straddling her hips.

"I think that might spoil the plan a little bit," she pointed out.

Charlie pouted. Joey kissed her, leapt off the bed grabbed her stuff and dashed out of the room. Charlie remained on the bed, smiling to herself. Between the lovely gifts she had received, the cards, the plan and the special meal they had planned for tonight, she was sure that this was going to be the best birthday ever. Leaping to her feet, she hurried to get changed, wanting to look as attractive as she possibly could.

* * *

Joey checked her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in grubby looking overalls, open at the top and hanging around her waist. She wore big boots and a tight fitting white vest that she knew Charlie was a particular fan of. Scooping her hair up into her cap, she fitting it on her head, did a self conscious twirl, nodded to herself and then headed out of the house.

Waiting for a whole ten seconds, Joey took a deep breath and knocked on the door she pretended wasn't her own. A few moments later, Charlie, looking breathtaking in the same dress she'd worn the other night during their job celebrations, opened the door.

"You called a handyman?" Joey asked. "Or, well, woman."

She grinned. Struggling not to break character, Charlie nodded and welcomed Joey inside. She looked her up and down, lust surging within her and they hadn't even got started yet.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Joey asked, also checking Charlie out. "You look dressed up."

"Oh, this old thing?" Charlie smirked. "I just threw it on. I've got all the time in the world."

The couple giggled a little shyly but endeavoured to keep going.

"So, what might the problem be?" Joey asked, gripping her toolbox.

"Um... oh, uh... something under the sink?"

"Charlie!" Joey scolded with a laugh. "You were meant to plan this out!"

"Sorry!" Charlie said. "I got caught up with other... details."

They both laughed. Joey nudged past her, towards the cupboard under the sink. Charlie made a point of not getting out of the way so that her 'handywoman' had to brush up against her. Joey bent over to open the cupboard.

"In here?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Charlie said, unable to tear her gaze away from her firm bottom.

She licked her lips. Yep, today was definitely going to be a lot of fun. Joey turned around, raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. Opening the cupboard, and with no idea what she was really doing, Joey lay on her back on the floor. Unable to control herself any longer, Charlie shifted forward, gazing down at her girlfriend's lean body.

"Have you found the problem?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joey pretended. "It's pretty simple. I'm surprised your husband wasn't able to deal with it."

Charlie giggled at the new twist. She continued to gaze at Charlie and fiddled with her dress for a moment.

"He's not very good at stuff like that," she explained. "I needed someone who's good with their hands."

"Where is he today?" Joey asked with a grin, her head resting against the floor of the cupboard, her body resting on the ground.

"At work," Charlie said. "He won't be home for hours."

Unable to control her desire any longer, Charlie moved swiftly forward, lowering herself to the ground and straddling Joey's hips. Joey smiled at her, relieved at not having to make small talk anymore. She felt like she was in some kind of porn film. Shifting onto her elbows, Joey met Charlie's gaze.

"We've got the whole place to ourselves," Charlie purred, running her hands up and down Joey's torso and making them both tingle.

Joey shifted again, crushing her lips against the 'housewife'. She wrapped one arm around her and let her other hand stroke Charlie's thigh. They kissed with passion, breathless and out of control. Charlie felt her heart race as their bodies melted together on the floor. She reached for the bottom of Joey's vest and slipped her hands beneath the material, eager to touch and tease. Joey ran her hands over Charlie's body. Electric shot between them as their pulses beat too quickly. They were hungry, desperate and eager to please.

* * *

Angelo had deliberately forgotten to bring Charlie's birthday card and present into work the previous day. He wanted an excuse to visit her at home and wish her happy birthday in person. He'd never spent a birthday with her before. This time last year, he had been languishing in jail and before that, neither of them had been residents of Summer Bay. They hadn't yet met. But having been granted a pardon among the community and propelled forward at work, he was feeling good about life. And if there was anything he wanted, it was to have Charlie as his friend. He had reluctantly accepted that she wasn't romantically interested in anybody but Joey but if he could remain her friend, he would be happy. For now at least, that was enough for him.

Approaching the Patterson-Baker-Buckton-Collins residence, Angelo was about to knock on the door when he caught sight of movement in the kitchen. Curious, he peered through. His eyes widened as he saw two people, one of them unmistakably Charlie, making passionate love on the kitchen table. Angelo's breath caught as he saw Charlie, flat on her back on the table, seemingly wearing nothing. The other person, leaning over her and clearly thrusting against her, was half dressed in overalls. Neither of them noticed him. _Charlie's cheating on Joey_, Angelo thought to himself – half thrilled and half distraught that it wasn't with him. Swallowing uncertainly, he gave the couple one last look before hurrying away.

* * *

Charlie climaxed for the third time. She lay against the table top, struggling to catch her breath. Joey smiled, leaning over her and stealing a soft, delicate kiss.

"Leah is going to kill us if she ever finds out we did it on her table," she pointed out. "Again."

Charlie snorted. Right now, she didn't care. Joey took her hair, pulling her to her feet. Closing the kitchen cupboard, putting the toolbox back in place and gathering Charlie's discarded clothes together, they held hands, giggling all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Watson commented when Angelo returned to their shared office.

"I'm fine," he said, waving a dismissive hand.

He couldn't get the image of Charlie writhing with some unknown person on the kitchen table out of his head. He tried to gather clues as to who Charlie could have been with. Had it really been a plumber or someone like that, stopping by the house to fix something? Was this a one off or a long term thing? And where had Joey been? He'd assumed that if Charlie had made the effort to take her birthday off work, she'd have done it in order to spend it with her girlfriend. But apparently, her mind and her body had been wandering elsewhere. Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

* * *

"So, how did you celebrate your birthday?" Charlie giggled, mimicking a conversation she might have with someone. "Well, I spent the entire day making love to my girlfriend!"

Joey giggled. Completely exhausted, the couple lay side by side in bed, still a little breathless and holding hands. Shifting, Joey rolled onto her side, cuddling up against her girlfriend.

"Has it been a good birthday so far?" she asked a little nervously.

"It's been amazing," Charlie confirmed. "Thank you. From the breakfast, to the presents and that lovely card... And this afternoon. I've loved it. And not just because of the sex, although that was pretty damn hot. Just... being with you. Knowing that you love me."

"I do love you," Joey told her. "I love you more than I could ever tell you."

"And that makes me happier than I could ever tell _you_," Charlie said. "I've never... I've never actually spent a birthday with a partner before so..."

She blushed a little.

"Well, I'm thrilled that you're my first and my last."

Joey kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Me too," she said.

Catching sight of the clock on the bedside table, she sighed, realising that if dinner was going to be ready on time then she'd better get started. Leah, VJ, Ruby, Geoff, Ross and Morag would all be due round in a couple of hours.

* * *

Dressed and decent again, Charlie and Joey were just leaving the bedroom when Charlie caught hold of her girlfriend's hand, pulling her into her arms. They kissed again, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Why don't we move in together?" she blurted out.

Joey eyed her curiously.

"Sweetheart, you do realise that we already live together, don't you?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

Charlie laughed and nodded. Keeping hold of her girlfriend's hands, she pulled her carefully onto the sofa.

"I mean, let's get a place of our own," she ventured a little nervously. "Me, you and Ruby. We could rent a place together that's just ours, where we can be a proper family. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Joey replied.

* * *

_Next time... Ruby and Nicole console each other over difficult boyfriends, Leah finally admits how much she is struggling and Charlie feels insecure..._


	227. Chapter 227

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Seven**

Charlie dropped Joey at work before heading to the police station. Angelo was talking to Watson at reception when she arrived.

"Hey, Charlie," Watson greeted warmly. "Did you have a good birthday?"

Charlie grinned, full of happy memories. She approached, standing beside Angelo and leaning on the counter.

"It was amazing," she confirmed.

"What did you get up to?" Angelo asked.

"I spent the day with Joey," Charlie said, sounding a little swoony.

Angelo narrowed his eyes, convinced she was lying.

"And then in the evening she cooked a big meal for all of us."

"All of us?" Angelo asked, keen for details.

"Well, us two, Ruby, Geoff, Leah and VJ," she said.

She turned back to Watson.

"Speaking of, would you and Monica like to go out sometime soon?" she asked. "Joey and I were thinking of going clubbing in town or something – a group of us."

"That sounds great," Watson enthused.

Charlie caught Angelo's hopeful look.

"It'll be a gay bar," she ventured, hoping to put him off.

The likelihood of Joey being willing to party with Angelo was minimal. She was just glad that they didn't run into each other all that much on a day to day basis.

"I don't mind," Angelo said eagerly.

"Okay, um..." Charlie said hesitantly. "I'll... I'll speak to Joey and let you know."

She hurried off to her office, ready to start the working day.

* * *

Joey and Aden were working happily side by side. Joey felt particularly fortunate to have found a job that she both enjoyed and that meant she could spend so much time with her best friend.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, stretching and hopping up on the counter, eager to take a break.

"Nothing," Aden lied.

Joey folded her arms and looked him directly in the eye.

"Aden Jeffries, are you forgetting how well I know you?" she asked.

He managed a smile. Sighing, he hopped up beside her, relieved to have someone to talk to.

"Nicole told me she loved me last night," he admitted.

* * *

Ruby felt miserable. On her lunch break from school, she was about to shut her locker and trudge out of the building when she spotted Nicole looking equally unhappy. She felt a little selfish to feel relieved that her friend was repeating the year. It wasn't that she had wanted her to fail but after everything that had happened recently, school felt like a rather isolating place. She was friends with Xavier again but they weren't likely to be hanging out incessantly and plaiting each other's hair any time soon. And Annie and Jai were long gone. Romeo had returned to education but he was Xavier's friend and Ruby didn't know him very well. It was nice to be around someone she felt close to.

"Hey, Nic," she greeted warmly, linking arms with her friend.

"Hey, Rubes," Nicole sighed.

"What's up?"

"Aden."

Nicole glanced at Ruby.

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Geoff," Ruby admitted.

"Want to go to the Surf Club and trash our boyfriends over a juice?" Nicole suggested.

They grinned at each other.

"Sounds like the perfect way to spend my lunch time!" Ruby declared.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie?" Angelo said, poking his head round the door of her office. "I was going to go out on patrol for a bit. Care to join me?"

"I've got a lot of paperwork to do," Charlie replied, wondering why he had even asked her.

Angelo looked disappointed. He shuffled further into the room and sat down on the vacant chair on the other side of Charlie's desk.

"What's up Angelo?" Charlie finally asked, putting her pen down.

"We haven't really talked about the case," he ventured.

Charlie swallowed. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Hugo.

"And I'd like it to stay that way," she said firmly, picking her pen back up.

"I'm sorry about how it went," he said. "And I... I get the feeling that you're blaming me for everything."

Charlie put her pen down and sighed again.

"I don't blame you," she said. "You weren't even there."

"Well, maybe that's what you blame me for? I got you involved in the case when I wasn't meant to and you nearly..."

Charlie held up her hand to silence him.

"I don't want to talk about what happened to me," she said quickly. "I spend enough of my week talking about it. To be honest, I just want to move on and forget it. Hugo nearly killed me. I survived. He's dead. I'm glad. It's over."

Angelo swallowed a little uncertainly. His guilt over lying to her and to everyone about Hugo haunted him. He couldn't help but wonder if that particular decision had been yet another mistake. He was on the verge of getting his life back together and he did not want it to fall apart around him again.

"Well, for the record, I'm sorry if I did anything that led you to get hurt," he managed.

"You didn't," Charlie assured him. "And I'm not feeling bad about anything. Actually, nightmares aside, I'm feeling better than I have in a long time."

She smiled warmly.

"I feel like everything's working out. I'm ready to start the next phase of my life. And I think it's going to be great."

She pictured her future home with Joey and Ruby. He pictured her having sex with who he presumed was a male plumber, on the kitchen table. Smiling back, he silently wondered when Charlie would break the news to Joey that it was over and she was moving on. And after that, he was sure it would only be a matter of time until he won the woman of his dreams back.

* * *

"I think you need to talk things through with her," Joey said.

She and Aden were still seated beside each other in the bait shop and she'd listened to him panic for quite some time about him and Nicole being in different places emotionally.

"What am I meant to say?" he asked. "Sorry Nic, I think you're great and everything but I'm not in love with you and I never will be?"

He shook his head, cursing himself for daring to get involved with someone he cared so much about. He should have known it would only lead to disaster.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that but, yes," Joey replied.

Aden looked startled.

"Look, she's probably really panicking right now," Joey said. "She's told you that she loves you and far from saying it back, you freaked and ran out and started dodging her calls. Even if you can't say the L word, then just explain to her how you feel. Tell her how much you like her. Tell her how much you care. But tell her that you never thought you'd say that particular phrase to another person. Say you're still healing from losing Belle and that you're not quite there yet. She'll understand, okay?"

"You think?"

"It's not like you and Belle broke up," Joey said. "She died. If anyone had had a choice about it, you'd still be together. Nicole gets that. She probably gets that more than anyone because you've always been so close. She helped you through everything that happened this year. She's not going to abandon you now just because she feels differently about you than you do about her. Cut yourself – and her – some slack, okay? Trust her."

Aden nodded. He reached out and hugged her.

"How would I ever live without you being my sense of reason?" he wondered.

"You wouldn't," Joey smirked. "Now, it's quiet and I can cope. Nicole will be on lunch from school so why don't you go and find her."

Nodding and thanking her, Aden dashed out of the shop.

* * *

The evening rolled around. Aden had made up with Nicole only for Liam to walk in on them making out. He'd left quickly and ended up at the Surf Club, chatting to Martha about his misery. Engulfed in her own pain, she'd offered him a place to stay. She could do with the company and she understood that he didn't particularly want to live in a house where his ex-girlfriend was all over his housemate. Encouraged by Nicole's success with Aden, Ruby had gone round to see Geoff but unfortunately, he was still moody and snappy. She didn't know what to do other than sending him round to Joey. She was clearly good at sorting people out when they were in trouble or being difficult.

* * *

Arriving home from work, having let Aden disappear early to make up properly with Nicole, Joey let herself in, desperate for a shower and a nap. As soon as Aden had left the second time around, things had got rather busy and she was exhausted. She paused when she saw Leah hunched over on the couch.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Leah sat up quickly and wiped her eyes. Even more concerned, Joey moved round and sat beside her.

"Leah?" she said gently.

Her housemate burst into tears all over again.

* * *

Charlie arrived home an hour later and was surprised to find Leah curled up in Joey's arms on the sofa. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked kindly, approaching them.

Leah broke away from Joey and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend, I promise," she joked, trying to smile.

Charlie laughed.

"Don't worry," she said. "I wasn't afraid."

Joey beamed at her but kept hold of Leah's hand.

"Leah's been really struggling after the riot," she explained. "She's not finding it easy to leave the house and stuff."

Leah felt ashamed but Charlie met the news with concern, not judgement. She moved to sit on Leah's other side, taking her other hand.

"You should have said something," she told her, feeling instantly guilty for practically kicking her out of the house the day before so that she and Joey could celebrate her birthday privately.

"I didn't know what to say," Leah said. "And I managed yesterday. I coped when I was out with Martha and Rachel but..."

She sighed heavily.

"I don't understand what's happening to me."

* * *

That night, having spent the evening cheering Leah up to the best of their ability, Charlie and Joey curled up in bed together.

"Charlie?" Joey ventured.

"Yes?" her girlfriend replied a little sleepily.

Joey turned to face her, taking her hand.

"I think we should put off moving out for a bit."

"What?" Charlie asked, immediately upset. "Why? Don't you want to? Don't you want us to live properly together? Don't you love...?"

Joey interrupted her with a kiss. She let it linger for a few moments.

"I love you," she said firmly. "I love Ruby. And I love the idea of us getting our own place. I think it's the right next step and I'm really excited about it. I've actually been thinking about it for most of the day. But seeing the state Leah was in tonight, I think maybe it's not the right time for her to live on her own."

Charlie sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right," she said unhappily. "It would be selfish. She'd probably feel like we were abandoning her or something."

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "I'm not saying no. I'm not even saying to wait a few months. Just a few weeks. We just need to wait until she's back on her feet and then we can go and build our house of dreams."

Charlie grinned. She captured Joey's lips again.

"I love how much you care about people," she said honestly.

"Well, I care about you the most," Joey told her.

Charlie's grin widened. They kissed again, melting heir bodies together. Suddenly neither of them felt very tired.

* * *

_Next Time... Charlie tries to help Mink, Joey tries to help Leah and Ruby and Geoff fall out..._


	228. Chapter 228

_This chapter is for jensy25, just because your review made my day! I WISH I was as cool as Joey is in this fic! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Eight**

It had been an interesting week. Joey had been making a point of spending time with Leah and trying to get her out of the house. Charlie had been helping and it seemed like she was getting back on her feet again. Work was going well for Joey at the bait shop and she was continuing to enjoy her catering course. And for Charlie, everything at work was going well aside from Angelo seeming to hang around her like a bad smell. It was different to normal. He looked more suspicious than anything else and she beginning to wonder if she really _had _done something wrong.

Ruby was struggling immensely and seemed to spend a lot of her time complaining to her parents and generally feeling down in the dumps about Geoff. Gone seemed to be the days when they were love's young dream. He seemed to have completely shut down after the riot and everything she said and did was wrong. Suddenly she felt more empathy for those around her, including Geoff, that she had snapped at about her diabetes. It was not nice to be on the receiving end.

* * *

That morning, Charlie was grabbing a juice with Watson from the Surf Club during her break. A silence hushed over everyone when Mink walked through the door. She promptly stormed back out. Thanks to Xavier, word had got round that Mink had recently been released from prison for killing her abusive step-father.

"I'll just be a second," Charlie said to Watson, following the young woman out of the bar.

* * *

Joey was singing to herself as usual, much to the amusement of Aden who couldn't stop teasing her.

"I can't help being happy!" Joey told him, poking her tongue out.

"What is making you so chipper these days anyway?" he wondered.

"What's not to be happy about?" Joey replied. "The sun is shining, the sky is blue..."

"You got laid this morning," Aden teased.

Joey stumbled.

"Maybe," she conceded.

Grinning and looking a little swoony, she hopped up on the counter.

"Everything is just so great right now, you know?" she said. "I just feel so happy. And for once, I feel like this without immediately panicking that it's not going to last. I really think this is going to be a beautiful year."

"Good," Aden said. "That's nice. Any particular reason you're feeling so good?"

"Me and Charlie are in a really good place," Joey said.

"Evidently!" Aden smirked.

She hit him playfully on the arm.

"We get along so perfectly. I feel like we're really a family now. And it's like, even with all the hell that happened last year, we pushed through it and it only made us stronger," Joey continued. "And my catering course is going well, I love working here with you, Brett and I are close again... Everything's so perfect."

She hopped off the counter when she spotted a customer approaching.

"Especially the Charlie parts," she added.

Aden slung his arm around her.

"Feel free to talk about Charlie's parts any time you like," he smirked.

"Aden, behave!" Joey squealed.

* * *

Charlie moved to sit beside Mink on the beach.

"I don't want any hassle," the blonde girl stated, staring hard out to sea.

"I'm not here for hassle," Charlie assured her. "I just wanted to check you're okay."

Mink turned to face her, eyes blazing.

"Look, I don't give a shit what people think of me," she said. "The only reason I came to this dire little town was to see my brother, only to discover he's turned into one of you people."

"Us people?" Charlie asked.

"A perfect little cookie cutter, always doing the right thing..."

"Because he's gone back to school?"

"I gave up my life to protect my family," Mink said, staring back out at the waves again. "And I'm always going to be judged for that now."

"I'm not judging you," Charlie said.

Mink glared at her.

"You're a cop," she said. "Of course you're judging me."

"Now who's jumping to conclusions?" Charlie asked with a hint of a smile.

"You're seriously telling me you don't think I'm a bad person for killing someone?"

"I think it's not my place to say what happened," Charlie told her. "But from what I gather, there were extenuating circumstances. And also, you've paid for your crimes. It's nobody's place to give you a hard time, Mink. And I'm certainly not going to, okay?"

Mink studied her face. Charlie was surprised by the vulnerability she saw.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Charlie nodded and stood to walk away. She caught the quietest 'thank you' as she left.

* * *

School finished and Ruby hurried round to see Geoff, parting ways with Nicole as she headed out to see Aden at the bait shop.

"Hello?" Ruby called, knocking and entering.

She found her boyfriend watching television on the couch. Her heart sank when he didn't look pleased to see her. Pushing forward, she kissed him anyway and asked him how he was.

"Same as ever," he replied.

Ruby sighed, uncertain of what to do or say.

"How was school?" Geoff finally asked.

"Fine," Ruby told him. "Boring. I wish I could have spent the day with you instead."

Geoff managed a weak smile before telling her she would have been bored.

"I'm sure we could have found something fun to do," she said with a smirk.

He didn't acknowledge the innuendo and pulled away when she reached for his hand.

"Geoff, what is your problem?" Ruby finally snapped.

He looked a little startled.

"I don't have a problem," he insisted.

"You've been awful to be around for weeks, Geoff," she accused. "I know you're hurt and I know you're struggling after the riot..."

"You don't know anything!" Geoff snapped.

"I was there too!" Ruby yelled, losing her temper. "I was just as scared as you were..."

"But it was your damn fault!"

Geoff stunned her into silence.

* * *

Joey arrived home from work and once more found Leah in a state. Hurrying over, she hugged her, wondering what was wrong and what had happened.

"Hazem's mother came round," Leah explained. "She wants me to go to the city to visit and I just... can't. He could have died. He was so broken that night, Joey, and I can't even bring myself to leave the house and..."

"It's okay," Joey assured her.

"It's not!" Leah said. "I'm so damn selfish. I..."

"Leah, you don't have to do anything you're not ready to," Joey insisted. "Stop putting so much pressure on yourself. You can't take care of somebody if you're not well yourself. Right now, you have to focus on getting yourself better. Then you can do the rest, okay? You can visit Hazem if you want to. You can get involved in the refit at the Diner. You can do all of that. It'll just take a little time."

"I just feel so useless," Leah admitted.

"Well, you're definitely not useless," Joey said. "Look, Charlie and I are going for a quiet drink with Brett and Amber tomorrow night. Why don't you come?"

Leah looked stricken at the suggestion but Joey pressed on.

"It won't be heavy and we can leave any time you like. You won't have to do anything you don't want to and we'll be with you the whole time. You won't have to do anything on your own. But I think it'll do you some good to get out for a bit."

"I don't know..."

"At least just think about it, okay?" Joey requested. "Please?"

"Okay," Leah agreed.

"Now," Joey said decisively. "Are you going to help me make dinner or what? I have to make this dish for my class on Monday and I want to practice first. I bought the stuff yesterday. Are you game? You only have to sit, watch and keep me company."

Leah grinned.

"And maybe steer me if I go wrong," Joey added. "You know, what with you being the professional and all."

* * *

Leah had gone for an early night, leaving Charlie and Joey to try and console a particularly distressed Ruby. She'd arrived home an hour or so before, breaking down and telling them every detail of her argument with Geoff. Apparently he blamed her for causing the riot. She'd been arguing with John a lot and calling him a racist. She'd been delivering care packages to the hospital and keeping the dialogue going when he felt the issue of the asylum seekers' rights should have been left alone. And now Hazem was in hospital, Geoff was injured, Leah was a mess and Ruby had taken on the responsibility for it all.

"We could always go round and kick his arse," Joey offered with a grin.

Ruby managed a laugh. She was wedged between them on the sofa and was slowly starting to feel happier.

"It wasn't your fault," Charlie told her firmly.

"How do you know?" Ruby wondered. "You weren't even there – not at the start anyway."

"Because you didn't hurt anyone," Charlie said. "Whatever debates were happening, whatever issues were being raised, it was those thugs that decided to beat Hazem up. It was them that decided to terrorise you. You can't blame yourself for other people's actions. And Geoff shouldn't blame you either."

Ruby nodded, feeling a little relieved. She knew Charlie wasn't shy about pointing out her mistakes so if she genuinely thought well of her, then it was easier to believe somehow.

"You really don't think so?" she asked meekly.

"I don't think he even blames you," Charlie said.

Ruby looked confused.

"He's messed up over everything that happened," Joey explained, knowing exactly where Charlie was going with her statement. "And he's lashing out. But people say things in the heat of the moment that they don't always mean."

"He'll probably apologise to you in the morning," Charlie agreed. "Just give him some time. If you love each other then you'll get through this."

"I keep hoping that it's like my diabetes," Ruby ventured. "Like, I wanted to shut people out of it because I couldn't cope. But eventually, I listened, didn't I? I dropped the attitude."

"You definitely did," Charlie assured her, giving her a hug. "Everything will be okay. Just give him some time to come to his senses."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey go for a drink with Brett, Amber and Leah while Geoff has a run in with a River Boy..._


	229. Chapter 229

**Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Nine**

The following evening, Leah reluctantly left the house with Charlie and Joey in order to meet Brett and Amber at the Surf Club for a drink. Renovations at the Diner were already underway and she knew she had to brace herself to get back into the swing of things soon. Despite her anxiety, she was having a good time. Brett was surprisingly pleasant company, considering what had gone on in the past and Amber was simply charming.

"Okay!" Joey squeaked when her brother had finished regaling the group with her first attempt at baking a cake when she was eight years old. "So I didn't necessarily start out so well with cooking! But I maintain that it was the oven's fault."

"Sweetheart, I don't think the oven switched itself onto grill by itself," Charlie giggled, putting an affectionate arm around her girlfriend.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Joey protested.

"I'm sorry, darling, but the evidence is damning."

Joey merely poked her tongue out and grumbled about the horrors of her brother making friends with her girlfriend.

"Oh, you know I love you," Charlie grinned.

"You'd better," Joey replied.

Leaning over, Charlie placed a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Shall I get more drinks?" Amber suggested, noting everyone's empty glasses.

"Sounds good," Joey said.

"I'll help you," Brett offered, standing up and following his girlfriend to the bar.

"They're really nice," Leah said when they were alone.

Joey smiled.

"He's really changed," she agreed. "I can even begin to describe how it feels to have my brother back. I tried to pretend otherwise but I missed him. He's the only blood relation I have left, that I know of."

"You don't have aunts and uncles or anything?" Leah asked in surprised.

Sometimes she forgot that not everybody came from such a big family. Joey shook her head.

"My grandparents died when I was small and we had one aunt who passed away a couple of years back," she explained. "And with my parents gone too..."

She trailed off sadly. Leah felt a little guilty until Joey plastered a smile back onto her face.

"But I've got Brett and of course I have my new family," she said cheerfully.

Brett and Amber returned to the table.

"I have to say I still find it mildly amusing that you now have a teenage daughter," Brett commented as he made himself comfortable again.

"Yeah, it makes me feel kind of old," Joey admitted. "But I like it."

"Well, you are getting on a bit," Charlie teased. "You're pushing into your late twenties now."

"Thirty," Joey coughed, prompting the others to laugh.

"You are in so much trouble later," Charlie mock warned.

"Okay so, let me get this straight," Amber said. "Leah, you're landlady to these guys, right?"

"Yeah," Leah said. "We live together with my son and their daughter."

"Who's right over there!" Charlie realised, pointing and waving Ruby over.

With Geoff in tow, having obviously made up, Ruby approached cheerfully and greeted everyone.

"Want to join us?" Joey offered.

"That'd be great," Ruby said, moving to sit down beside Charlie.

She tugged on Geoff's hand but his attention was elsewhere.

"Geoff?"

Ruby peered in the direction he was staring. Before anyone could stop him, he had charged up to a tall, dark, tattooed man who was hanging around with some friends.

"Geoff!" Ruby shrieked when her boyfriend promptly punched him in the face.

Charlie was on her feet in a heartbeat, hurrying over. Both Leah and Joey froze as the man launched his own assault.

"Jo, is that...?" Brett asked worriedly.

Joey shook her head quickly and he shut up. The group watched as Charlie separated Geoff and the other guy, Heath Braxton.

"He was one of the rioters!" Geoff yelled.

Charlie struggled to stop Heath retaliating. Seeing Joey's panicked expression, Brett leapt to his feet in order to help her. He caught hold of Geoff, who was gearing up to hit the guy again. Charlie had a firm hold of Heath, warning him to calm down.

"He punched me!" Heath protested. "You saw him! You're a cop. You should be dragging him to the cop shop!"

"I also saw you hit him back so maybe I should drag you both down there," Charlie pointed out.

"I was defending myself!"

"He was part of the riot," Geoff repeated. "Why is he even free?"

"Look, Charlie's off duty," Brett intervened. "So why don't you both grow up, stay on opposite sides of the Surf Club and let everyone else enjoy their evening in peace?"

Geoff continued to glare but relaxed a little, deciding it was better to walk away.

"Is there a problem here?" another guy asked, approaching them.

"You might want to keep your brother in line," Charlie told him, recognising him as Daryl Braxton, the leader of the River Boys that always kept the police station on their toes.

"He just attacked me," Heath told him.

"Why?" Brax asked.

He couldn't help but look Charlie up and down. He did it every time he saw her. For a police officer, she was decidedly good looking. Back at the table, Joey tensed.

"He was part of the riot the other week," Charlie explained.

"He didn't get done for it so I guess you've got no proof," Brax said evenly. "So why don't we do what this guy suggested?"

He nodded towards Brett.

"Why don't we all just walk away?"

"I think that's a good idea," Charlie said, releasing Heath from her grip.

She nudged Geoff back towards their table. Heath and Brett glared at each other for a moment and then turned in opposite directions.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ruby demanded when Geoff, Charlie and Brett sat back down.

"He was one of the guys who beat Hazem up," Geoff explained bitterly.

"You really don't want to make enemies of those guys," Brett warned.

He glanced at Joey who stared right back at him.

"They're trouble," Charlie agreed, not noticing. "Stay away from them, okay?"

Geoff nodded although he didn't look any less riled.

"Joey, do you know them?" Ruby asked.

"No," Joey said.

She was relieved when Brett chose not to contradict her.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly, reaching for her partner's hand.

"I'm fine," Joey said.

She looked at Leah who still hadn't spoken.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked.

Leah nodded quickly.

"Let's drink up then," Charlie decided, doing just as she instructed the others to do.

* * *

Later that night, Leah had gone to bed and Amber and Brett had gone home. Noting how stressed her girlfriend was, Charlie had offered a massage, to which Joey had readily agreed. Lying face down on the bed, Joey closed her eyes and enjoyed the way Charlie straddled her hips and worked on her back.

"Tonight really shook you up, didn't it?" the police officer ventured.

"It was fine," Joey lied, wanting to enjoy the massage as much as possible. "I was just shocked by Geoff's behaviour."

"You just seemed to panic."

"You know I don't like the thought of you getting into dangerous situations."

"And you know I've dealt with worse," Charlie pointed out.

"Do you have to deal with those guys a lot?" Joey wondered.

"Sometimes," Charlie said. "To be honest, that gang come with the job – kind of like a gun and handcuffs. I guess every area has their own gang related problems."

"I guess," Joey said.

Charlie leant a little closer. Joey giggled as her hair tickled. Charlie smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her bare back. She trailed her lips further up, until she reached her neck. Sighing in contentment, Joey smiled. Charlie allowed her to roll over and certainly enjoyed the view. Pressing her body against Joey's she kissed her lips and gazed into her eyes.

"Are you sure there's nothing more wrong than you've said?" she asked.

"I'm sure," Joey said.

She smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine."

Charlie shrieked as Joey used her hips to flip them over. Grinning broadly, Joey smiled.

"See?" she said, immediately tugging at Charlie's clothes.

* * *

_Next time... Ruby seeks Charlie and Joey's advice about Geoff, Charlie and Joey support Leah, and Michael makes a suggestion..._


	230. Chapter 230

_Just to let you know, you won't find out the truth about Joey and the River Boys for a while – not until we reach the point where they actually joined the show. But I thought I'd drop in a few earlier teasers! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty**

The next day was Saturday and Charlie and Joey were glad of a lie in. They'd ended up having a fairly late night so it was nice to snugly up and stay under the blankets for as long as they could get away with. In the afternoon, they were taking Leah to the Diner to check on the reconstruction work and then Charlie had a counselling session. But other than that, the day was theirs.

"Why don't we cancel all our plans and stay in bed all day?" Charlie suggested, snuggling a little closer.

She placed a gentle kiss on Joey's collarbone before trailing her lips up her neck. Smiling, Joey turned and caught her in a kiss.

"I'd love to," she said. "But Leah needs us. And you need Michael."

Charlie pulled a face.

"I was thinking of stopping the sessions..." she ventured.

"No."

"But I'm doing much better!" Charlie protested. "Aren't I?"

Joey felt compelled by her girlfriend's concerned look. She reached out and held her hand.

"You're doing fantastically," she encouraged. "But until you go a week without a nightmare, I think you should stick at it."

"But he makes me talk about what happened," Charlie sulked.

"Oh, the absurdity!" Joey teased. "You go to counselling after a traumatic event and he makes you _talk _about it? I don't know what he's thinking."

Charlie sulked more.

"You're not helping," she said, rolling over to face the other way.

Joey cuddled up behind her.

"Oh, come on, Charlie," she coaxed. "You know I'm just teasing."

"Don't care," Charlie mumbled.

Joey kissed her back and then her neck. Her hand snaked round to cuddle her.

"Aw, you know you're not really mad at me..."

"Am too," Charlie said, not caring if she sounded like a petulant child.

Joey moved back down and placed a tender kiss on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie felt a thrill go through her as Joey touched exactly the right spot. Forgetting all about her bad mood, she moaned and turned around in her girlfriend's embrace. Joey grinned triumphantly.

"Forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, okay, I wasn't really mad at you," Charlie admitted. "I just really, really hate counselling. I hate talking about my feelings and all that crap."

She sighed heavily.

"You're doing a lot better, Charlie," Joey said sincerely. "Three nightmare free nights out of seven is amazing progress and it's only been a few weeks. Just give it a tiny bit more time? Please?"

"Okay," Charlie agreed. "How long do we have left in bed?"

"About..."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" Ruby called through the wood. "I need to talk to you."

"One sec!" Charlie called back.

She and Joey hurried to put t-shirts on and then called her in.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

Geoff looked up from where he sat on the church pew. A broad, tall man approached him.

"My head is just full of junk," Geoff admitted sadly. "I thought coming here might help."

The man moved to sit beside him.

"I'm Elijah," he said. "The new parish Reverend. I've got time to listen if you want a sounding board."

Geoff sighed heavily, wondering where he would even begin to explain.

* * *

"So, he just snapped at me and wouldn't apologise for picking a fight with that guy," Ruby explained. "He said he wished you hadn't been there to break it up. But he also said that he didn't understand himself anymore. He doesn't feel able to escape all the anger inside him."

"I don't know what to suggest, Rubes," Charlie admitted. "It sounds like he has a lot of issues he needs to work out."

Ruby nodded.

"Maybe just give him time," Joey suggested. "I mean, at least he seems willing to talk to you about it. That's a positive, right?"

"I guess," Ruby said. "I mean, before, he seemed to be shutting me out completely. But he did open up last night."

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Charlie said, patting her daughter affectionately on the arm.

Ruby sighed dramatically and stretched out on the bed.

"How do you guys manage to be so perfect together?" she wondered. "You never run into problems."

"Yeah, not _now_!" Charlie remarked. "You do remember what I was like before I met Joey, don't you?"

Ruby sat back up and nodded.

"You were a mess," she agreed.

Joey snorted.

"Thanks!" Charlie remarked.

"You said it!"

"You could have said it nicer!"

* * *

"Ready?" Joey checked.

Leah took a deep breath and nodded. With Charlie and Joey on either side of her, she headed inside the Diner.

"Wow," she said.

"It's coming along really well," Joey said, turning in a circle and looking around.

"Definitely," Charlie agreed. "A few more days and the place will be as good as new."

Leah smiled happily, feeling relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. Charlie stepped up and put a friendly arm around her.

"Before you know it, you'll be back behind that counter like nothing ever happened," she said confidently.

Leah breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that her housemate was right.

* * *

Charlie dropped Leah and Joey back at home and headed off to her counselling session. She had complained a little more to her partner about having to talk about her experiences but Joey had promised a reward later so she had left with slightly more of a spring in her step.

"How are you feeling today?" Michael asked when she'd got settled.

"Better," Charlie said. "I was just saying to Joey this morning that I don't think I need the sessions anymore."

"You do realise that you've been saying that since the first one?" Michael pointed out.

Charlie coloured and sat back against the couch.

"I've been having fewer nightmares," she said. "But I still have this horrible sense of the whole thing hanging over me. And I don't understand why."

"What specifically do you think is hanging over you?" Michael asked.

"I don't know."

"Is it something you feel you need to talk about or something you feel you need to do?"

"I don't know."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not too helpful, am I?" she asked.

Michael smiled and assured her that they would get there in time.

* * *

Joey was cooking dinner for everyone and dancing round the kitchen in merriment when Charlie arrived home that evening. Standing in the doorway, Charlie couldn't help watching her for a little while.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, roma-roma-ma, Gaga, ooh la-la, want your bad romance!" Joey sang merrily into her wooden spoon.

Charlie snorted. Joey jumped in fright.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded, feeling flushed with embarrassment.

"I want you're horror, I want your design," Charlie joined in. "Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine. I want your love – love, love, love – I want your love!"

Singing gave way to giggles which led to a kiss.

"Maybe you should call yourself The Singing Chef when you get your own restaurant," Charlie remarked.

"I can't even tell you how hard it is _not _to sing in class," Joey admitted.

Charlie laughed and sat down.

"Any sign of Rubes?"

"She's seeing Geoff," Joey said. "Told me not to cook her anything so it's just me, you and Leah tonight."

She turned back to the stove.

"How was counselling?"

"Michael thinks I need to go and see Martha," Charlie said. "He thinks it will help me get some sort of closure. What do you think?"

Joey nodded.

"I think that could be a good idea."

"Will you come with me?" Charlie asked in a smaller voice than she intended.

Joey turned and gazed at her.

"Of course I will," she said.

* * *

_Next time... Geoff makes a decision about his future, Charlie and Joey visit Martha, and Leah and Ruby hear about Charlie and Joey's moving plans..._


	231. Chapter 231

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty One**

The next morning, Charlie and Joey drove over to the farm to see Martha.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Charlie said, cutting the engine when they pulled into the drive.

"It'll be fine," Joey assured her. "It might help to give you both some closure."

Charlie nodded. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of the car. Joey walked with her to the front door and knocked before her girlfriend could back out.

* * *

With a decidedly brighter smile on her face than she was feeling inside, Ruby went round to visit Geoff. He greeted her with unusual warmth and kissed her tenderly. Ruby smiled with genuine joy.

"You seem happier today," she said.

Geoff nodded. He took her hand and they sat down on the sofa together.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," he said. "I'm so sorry for the way I've behaved recently and I want you to know that in no way do I hold you responsible for the riot. I was just shooting my mouth off. I didn't mean it."

Ruby nodded.

"Thanks," she said.

"My head has been such a mess lately," Geoff continued. "I feel like I'm wandering around, lost and with no direction in my life. I feel like everything is spirally out of control."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't finish school," Geoff said.

"But that was your choice..."

"I know," he said. "And I think it was the wrong one. Especially now that I don't have a job. And I haven't had one for a while. Joey and Aden have started work at the bait shop. A few months ago, they were my colleagues and I feel like they've left me behind."

"So... you want to work in the bait shop?" Ruby asked, confused.

"No," Geoff said. "I want... I want to be a missionary."

* * *

"Hi!" Martha said in surprised when she pulled open the door to find Charlie and Joey waiting for her. "How are you both? I haven't seen you for a while."

Charlie nodded and swallowed.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I should have come by sooner. I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologise for," Martha told her. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Charlie swallowed again. Joey kept hold of her hand.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks," Charlie said.

Martha led the way into the kitchen.

* * *

"A missionary?" Ruby asked. "How are you going to do that in Summer Bay?"

Geoff sighed and looked at their joined hands. Uncertainly, Ruby withdrew.

"You're not going to do it in Summer Bay, are you?" she realised.

He gazed up at her and apologised.

"Geoff, what are you saying to me?" Ruby asked, needing clarification.

"There's a project out in Africa that needs volunteers," he said. "I'd have to leave tomorrow but it would be great experience. I've realised these last few weeks that the reason I feel so empty and lost right now is because I'm not doing anything of value with my life. I'm bumming around the Bay – no job, no education... nothing."

"You've got me," Ruby said quietly.

"And I love you," he said sincerely. "But..."

"It's not enough," Ruby concluded.

He apologised again.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Martha sat around the kitchen table a little awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Charlie," Martha said. "For what Hugo did."

Charlie nodded. She twisted her fingers together anxiously.

"That's why I'm here," she said.

Now it was Martha's turn to look anxious.

"I've been having nightmares ever since New Year," she said. "And I've had to go to counselling to try and deal with it. My therapist said that maybe I should come and see you, talk to you about everything. He thought maybe it would help me find closure. Then maybe I can find a way to move on. And... if I can... maybe I could help you too."

Martha sighed. She wasn't sure anyone or anything would help her deal with the second love of her life being gunned down.

"It's been pretty hard to deal with everything these last few weeks," she admitted. "Especially now that Bambang has gone back to his father. I miss him. And I know you'll probably hate me for it but I miss Hugo too."

"Of course I don't hate you for it," Charlie said. "Regardless of what he did, he was your partner and you loved him. And I do think that he loved you. He told me so... when he kidnapped me. He told me he was doing it to save you. He said Suzy was threatening your life and his only choice was to go away with her. I think... I think you meant more to him than anything."

Martha didn't know whether to feel happy or sad but she was grateful for the information.

"And that kind of leads me to my apology," Charlie said.

She glanced at Joey who offered a gentle smile of encouragement.

"Apology?" Martha asked.

"Angelo and I had been investigating the case for months," Charlie admitted. "And he told me pretty early on that he believed Hugo was involved. I was honestly trying to do right by you. There was no point telling you our theories until we had proof. And there was no way we would have been able to bring the operation down if we'd told Hugo that we knew what he was up to. But I feel... I feel guilty. I feel like I should have warned you. I knew you were falling in love with Hugo and I... I let you get hurt. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Ruby hurried out of the house with a broken heart. Geoff was leaving for Africa in the morning and in the process, he had broken up with her. Tearfully, she hurried to the beach, wondering why life had brought them together and made her feel so strongly for him, if he was only going to walk away after a couple of months. It wasn't fair.

* * *

"Charlie, I don't blame you for anything," Martha said sincerely. "I don't even blame Angelo. He saved my life that night. Well, I guess we saved each other. And after over a year, I feel at peace with what he did to Jack. I understand that it was an accident. And I understand that he's spent the last year desperately trying to make it right."

Joey tried not to grimace. It was good that Martha was letting go of her hate and hurt. It was good that she was trying to move on from the pain of loss. Joey didn't want her own dislike of Angelo to get in the way of that.

"So, if I can forgive him for all that he did," Martha continued. "Then it's not even a question that I forgive you. I lived with and loved Jack long enough to understand that some things are confidential. It's the nature of being a police officer. And I know that, regardless of how you did it, you and Angelo were both just trying to keep me safe. And that you were trying to rescue the asylum seekers from Hugo and Suzy and Derrick and whoever else was involved."

"Thank you," Charlie said, breathing a genuine sigh of relief. "I can't tell you how much of a weight is off me now. I feel like I've been dragging this burden around with me for ages. It's nice to be free."

Martha stood and pulled her friend into a hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Charlie," she said. "If anything, I should be the one saying sorry to you, sorry for what Hugo did. My experience of that night was scary enough but from what I've heard, you really went to hell and back."

"It wasn't fun," Charlie admitted with a self conscious laugh.

She and Joey were both surprised when Liam walked into the room in just his underwear. He paused and apologised.

"I didn't know you had company," he said.

"It's fine," Martha said. "If you're making a coffee..."

She grinned at him. He smiled back and put the kettle on.

"Well, we should be going," Charlie said decisively.

"Don't leave on my account," Liam said.

"It's fine," Charlie said. "We've got a tonne of stuff to do anyway."

Liam turned back to the kettle while Martha showed Charlie and Joey out.

* * *

When Charlie and Joey arrived home, Leah was quick to inform them that Ruby had hurried to her room in tears only five minutes before. They headed up the stairs and knocked on her door. Leah returned to the magazine she was reading.

"Sweetheart?" Charlie said, poking her head round the door.

She found Ruby face down on her bed, sobbing. Entering the room, Charlie and Joey sat on either side of her. Ruby mumbled something into the blanket. After struggling to understand her several times, Charlie hauled her daughter up and into her arms.

"Geoff and I broke up," the teenager sobbed.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked, genuinely upset for her.

"He wants to go to Africa to be a stupid missionary," Ruby said. "He's leaving tomorrow."

* * *

That night, having indulged in a takeaway curry, Leah left Charlie, Joey and Ruby to it and headed up to bed.

"Hey, Rubes, we were hoping to talk to you about something," Charlie ventured, glancing at Joey who nodded.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

It had been a nice evening and she was feeling a hell of a lot better than she'd expected to, considering what had happened during the day.

"Well, Joey and I have decided to move out into an apartment together," Charlie began.

"Without me?" Ruby almost yelled in sheer horror.

"No!" Charlie said, laughing softly. "Of course not without you. With you. We thought it would be nice to live together as more of a family. Rent a place that we can call our own. What do you think?"

"I think it's an awesome idea," Ruby said. "Although, I will miss Leah and Veej. When?"

"When Leah's feeling stronger," Joey said. "She's pretty vulnerable right now so the last thing we want to do is abandon her. But when it feels like the time's right, we're going to start apartment hunting. And we just wanted to check that it's okay with you."

"I think it's a nice idea," Ruby said.

Relieved, Charlie hugged her.

"Hey, can we get a dog or something?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"One step at a time, okay?" Charlie chuckled. "One step at a time."

* * *

Leah paused at the top of the stairs. She'd intended to come down to get a glass of water but, having overheard the conversation, all she wanted to do was hurry to her room in tears. Not only were Charlie, Joey and Ruby leaving her, she had become the kind of burden that was holding up their plans.

* * *

It was midnight. Martha lay beside Liam in bed, wondering how it had happened. They'd spent a few happy days together since he'd moved in, having bonded just before New Year. But somehow, they'd ended up taking things further. It was a shock. Only a few weeks ago, she had been sharing this same bed with Hugo. Hugo, the monster. Hugo, the man she'd buried only a few weeks before. Hugo, the second relationship that hadn't been built to last.

* * *

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow," Charlie complained as she lay in the dark beside Joey.

"Nor do I," Joey said. "Hey, maybe we should skip town and have a naughty week away!"

Charlie giggled and pointed out that they had only just got home from the same kind of week.

"True," Joey conceded. "Still, we could make the most of tonight..."

She grinned, meeting Charlie in the dark with a kiss.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey reassure Leah, Angelo irritates Charlie, and Geoff leaves town..._


	232. Chapter 232

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Two**

Charlie had gone to work and Ruby had convinced her and Joey to allowed her a day off school, considering everything that had happened with Geoff over the weekend. So far, she had not ventured out of her bedroom.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked, approaching Leah in the kitchen.

She was meant to be leaving for work in a few minutes but she was running late. Fortunately, Aden had agreed to cover her.

"I'm fine," Leah said without commitment.

Joey hesitated for a moment, knowing she had to get going. She sat down anyway and tried to coax the truth out of her housemate.

"I'm sorry for being a burden," Leah finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey wondered. "You're not a burden in the slightest, Leah."

"I heard you talking to Ruby last night. About wanting to move out."

"Oh," Joey said, feeling a little guilty. "Sorry. We should have talked to you first."

"It's fine," Leah said. "I'm just sorry that I'm holding you up because I'm falling apart."

"Okay," Joey said reasonably. "We do want to move out. It's not because we don't love you, because we do. It's just that it feels like the right next step for our relationship, you know? Be grown ups. Rent a place that we can call our own."

"I understand," Leah said quietly.

"But we're not in a hurry," Joey told her. "And you're not a burden or holding us up or anything like that. Please don't think that we feel like that about you. We love you and we don't want to leave you before you feel ready."

"But if I was more together then you wouldn't hesitate," Leah said. "So I am being a burden. I am holding you up."

"If we were that desperate to go, we'd do it regardless. But we've got the rest of our lives together. We're not in a hurry. We're not going to leave you wanting for rent or company, okay? I promise."

"And you're happy with that?" Leah asked worriedly.

"Absolutely," Joey promised.

* * *

Angelo studied Charlie across the room. As usual, he found it impossible to keep his eyes off her, especially now that he had a new theory about life not being quite so rosy for her and Joey as they made out. He was sure that the place she disappeared to a couple of mornings a week was her lover's and he was sure that that lover was handyman or plumber of some description. Angelo hadn't seen any such suspect around the Bay so he wondered where she might have met him. But he was convinced that it was only a matter of time before Charlie broke Joey's heart.

"What are you looking at?" Charlie asked desperately.

Angelo jolted out of his daydream to find Charlie towering over him, looking irritated.

"Sorry," he said. "I was in a world of my own."

"Then why were you looking at me?" Charlie wanted to know.

"Sorry," he said again.

"You keep being weird around me, Angelo. I don't get it. You keep looking at me like I've done something wrong."

"Have you done something wrong?" he asked.

"No!"

"Then why are you panicking?"

He turned back to his work, leaving her to glare at him.

* * *

Ruby had escaped the confines of her bedroom and made it as far as the bait shop where she was attempting to help but generally making a nuisance of herself.

"Rubes, what time is he leaving?" Joey finally asked.

She didn't think she had ever seen her step-daughter look quite so sad before.

"In thirty seven minutes," Ruby said. "Not that I care."

"Okay, Aden's going to drive you over so you can say goodbye to him," Joey decided.

"I am?"

"You are," Joey said firmly. "Go!"

Aden led the way out of the shop. Ruby glanced anxious at Joey and then followed him.

* * *

"Okay, I'm heading home," Charlie said to Watson.

She'd packed up her stuff and was eager to get home, although she would only be back to get changed before they had to go out again. Joey had called earlier and told her that as Geoff was leaving the Bay today and Ruby was beside herself with grief, they had to take her out to dinner. They were also hoping to entice Leah out while they were at it.

"Have fun," Watson said.

"I get to cheer up two miserable loved ones," Charlie remarked. "Seriously, when did I become the person full of the joys of spring?"

"Around March last year," Watson smirked.

Charlie giggled. It was true. She felt like a much lighter and less serious person these days. Joey had definitely changed her. She found it much easier to enjoy the fun things in life these days.

"Speaking of fun," she said. "Are you still up for Saturday night?"

"What's happening on Saturday night?" Angelo asked.

"We're going clubbing," Watson said.

Charlie glared at her. She'd so far managed to avoid agreeing to him joining them.

"Can I come?" he asked hopefully.

"It's a gay club," Charlie said, hoping to put him off, although it hadn't worked the other day.

"I don't mind," he replied.

"Really? Aden took a lot of convincing!"

"Aden's going?" Angelo asked. "Who else?"

"Monica, Martha, Liam, Nicole, Brett and Amber," Charlie told him.

"Not Joey?"

"Well, obviously Joey," she remarked. "Why would I arrange a big night out and not invite my partner?"

"You didn't mention her," Angelo said. "How was I to know?"

Charlie looked at his quizzically. His suspicious face had returned and she struggled to figure out what he was thinking.

"So, can I come?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said hesitantly. "If... if you want to."

"Great!" he said, heading over to his desk.

Charlie turned back to Watson who quickly apologised.

"When Joey tries to kill me, I am so sending her in your direction," Charlie warned.

* * *

"I guess it's goodbye then," Geoff said awkwardly.

"Goodbye, mate," Aden said, shaking his hand. "Good luck."

Tearfully, Irene hugged him and warned him to keep in touch at every available opportunity.

"I will," Geoff promised.

The taxi pulled up, ready to take him to the airport. He gazed at Ruby who looked like she was trying not to break down in front of him. Without words, they fell into each other's arms, kissing each other tenderly goodbye.

* * *

Sitting round a dinner table in a restaurant in Mangrove River, Charlie and Joey were doing their best to cheer Ruby and Leah up.

"Is sixteen too young to be done with relationships?" Ruby wondered.

"Well, you could take a break from them for say, ten years or something and then when you're older and wiser you could..." Charlie began.

"Nice try, Charlie," Ruby grinned. "But you can't use my break up with Geoff to turn me into a nun."

"Not a nun!" Charlie protested. "Just, celibate and innocent and..."

"It's a bit late for that," Ruby said. "And besides, I don't really want to stop dating. I mean, right now, I'm eager to hide away but I do eventually want to meet someone special. And I hope they'll actually _be _special this time."

"Did you and Geoff part on bad terms in the end?" Leah asked.

"No," Ruby sighed. "I can almost understand where he's coming from. And I'd hate to be the person to hold him back from his dreams. But... I wish he'd figured himself out before I fell in love with him. This heartbreak stuff... hurts."

Joey put an affectionate hand on her shoulder.

"It'll get better," she said. "You never know what's around the corner. I mean, I felt like my life was over only a year ago. Then I met Charlie and all my dreams came true."

She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend who returned the gesture. Ruby made a cooing noise before pretending to retch.

"Sorry," Charlie blushed.

"Don't apologise," Leah said. "Personally, I feel encouraged by your romance. It gives me hope."

"Me too," Ruby said. "I hope that one day, I can find the kind of love that you two have. Although, I hope I find it this year, not when I'm as old as you guys!"

She giggled as Charlie and Joey protested.

"I'll have you know that I'm in the prime of life!" Joey said.

"You bet you are," Charlie smirked.

Ruby snorted and Joey turned pink. Laughing, Leah shook her head, glad that she had come out to have fun with her friends.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey take care of Ruby and the gang go out clubbing together..._


	233. Chapter 233

_Hi, everyone. Thanks for all your lovely feedback on this story recently. It makes for a very happy writer! Angelo's going to hold onto his suspicions for a little while but watch this space... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Three**

On Friday afternoon, Ruby arrived home from school still feeling down. She'd had a better day and actually spent most of it hanging out with Xavier. It was nice to spend time with him again and although she wasn't prepared to admit it out loud or analyse what it meant, Ruby found herself very much remembering what she had liked so much about him in the first place.

"Hey," she greeted, walking through the kitchen door.

"Hey," Joey said, looking particularly perky.

Ruby eyed her curiously.

"I baked you a cake," her step-mother declared.

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly. "Okay, don't tell Charlie because she'll make me check my levels and all that and I really, really want the cake."

"It's a diabetic cake," Joey told her.

"Cakes can get diabetes?" Ruby wondered in confusion.

Joey laughed and hugged her.

"It's a diabetic friendly cake," she explained. "Ruby friendly."

Ruby beamed at her.

"I bought a diabetic cook book today," Joey explained. "So that I can make sure that all my recipes are okay for you to eat. And today, I made cake."

Ruby hugged her again.

"You're the best," she said.

"Now, go on into the lounge. Charlie's waiting for you. I believe that rom-coms are the remedy for Buckton broken hearts."

Jubilantly, Ruby headed through to the lounge where her mother was indeed waiting for her.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and despite her best efforts, Ruby was almost asleep. Snuggled under a heap of blankets, the teenager was warm, happy and full of cake. Sleepily, she rested her head in Charlie's lap and enjoyed the way she stroked her hair. On the other end of the couch, Joey couldn't help but smile at mother and daughter, knowing the closeness would make her partner very happy.

"We're very lucky, you know, Charlie..." Ruby ventured, almost incoherently.

"We are?" Charlie asked.

"Because we have Joey," Ruby explained, her eyes firmly shut and sleep threatening to take over.

Charlie smiled at her and then at Joey.

"I know," she said. "We're very lucky."

"She made me a cake," Ruby mumbled, more to herself than anyone. "A Ruby friendly cake."

"She did," Charlie agreed.

"And she worships the ground you walk on," Ruby continued. "You can see how much she loves you just by the way she looks at you."

Joey looked down a little shyly. Charlie smiled.

"We mustn't lose her, Charlie," Ruby said. "Not ever."

"Not ever," Charlie promised. "I think we need to get you to bed now though."

"Oh, I'm not scheelpy," Ruby lied, yawning.

"Well, you seem kinda scheelpy," Charlie teased.

"I'll take one arm if you take the other," Joey offered.

Nodding, Charlie helped Joey get Ruby up and towards her bedroom.

* * *

Safely in their room for the night, Joey lay in bed and watched Charlie finish getting undressed.

"I do worship the ground you walk on, you know," she admitted.

Charlie turned to gaze at her. She moved onto the bed and pulled her gently into her arms.

"You make me feel so loved," she said.

"You _are_ so loved," Joey replied, stroking her hair.

They kissed tenderly.

"I don't deserve you but I consider myself very lucky to have you," Charlie said. "And for the record, I can't help but worship the ground you walk on too."

* * *

The following evening, Charlie and Joey were getting ready to go clubbing. The plan was to go into the city in three cars – Monica driving Watson, Charlie and Joey; Brett driving Amber, Aden and Nicole and Angelo had agreed to drive Martha and Liam. Now that Martha seemed to have forgiven Angelo and considering he had invited himself to their night out, Charlie had decided to make him useful. Also, with the way he seemed to be around her at the moment, she didn't particularly relish the idea of him getting drunk.

"I'm still cranky about this, just so you know," Joey said, sitting at the dressing table and beginning to apply her make-up.

"Yeah, I'm getting that from the way you pout every time he gets mentioned," Charlie laughed.

She perched on the edge of the bed and pulled her boots on.

"I can't help it!" Joey protested.

She glanced at her girlfriend in the mirror.

"And if he so much as looks at you with lust in his eyes..."

"I don't think he will," Charlie said. "He looks at me a lot these days but... I can't quite figure out what he's thinking."

Joey turned round, eyeing her quizzically.

"How's he looking at you?"

"Like I've done something I should be ashamed of."

A smirk twitched at the corner of Joey's mouth. She moved across the room and straddled her girlfriend's lap, running her fingers through her hair.

"And have you?" she asked.

"No!"

Joey looked at her watch.

"We've got twenty minutes," she said. "Do you want to do something to be proud of?"

Pulling Joey with her, Charlie lay back on the bed.

"Definitely," she said.

* * *

It was pushing ten o'clock and everyone seemed to be having a nice time. Charlie and Joey were particularly enjoying being out of the Bay and having fun with their friends. As she suspected, Angelo was continuing to look at Charlie as if she had something on her face or he couldn't quite work her out but she was determined not to let it get to her. And fortunately, it wasn't getting to Joey either.

"I have to say, I never thought you'd ever come to a gay club with me," Joey admitted, sitting down beside Brett.

He chuckled.

"I can't say I ever saw it happening myself," he replied. "What can I say? She makes me a better person."

He smiled, looking across at Amber who was strutting her stuff with Charlie, Monica, Watson and Nicole on the dance floor.

"She's a nice girl," Joey agreed. "She's good for you."

"And for the record, I think Charlie's good for you too," Brett said. "I couldn't see it first. I was convinced that she was going to hurt you. But she's nice. I like her."

"Good," Joey said. "It means a lot that you two are willing to make an effort with each other."

"Jo, come and dance!" Charlie said giddily, hurrying over to take her girlfriend's hand.

Joey looked at her brother.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Alright then," he agreed, nudging Aden, Liam and Angelo to join them also.

* * *

At the end of the night, Charlie and Joey snuggled up in the backseat of Monica's car. It had been a wonderful evening and a good chance to let their hair down and have some fun. Even Angelo had been tolerable.

"You two better not be having sex in the back of my car!" Monica called from the driver's seat.

"As if we would!" Charlie said, turning back to kiss Joey.

"We might," Joey mumbled against her mouth.

"We might," Charlie agreed.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey begin to wonder if there is still something between Ruby and Xavier, Mink makes more trouble and Hazem's mother makes a request to Leah..._


	234. Chapter 234

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Four**

Having resisted getting too carried away in the back of the car, Charlie and Joey were glad to be home. Saying goodnight to their friends, they skipped giddily up to the door and stumbled inside, kissing their way across the kitchen and through the lounge.

"Do you two ever stop?"

Charlie and Joey paused in fright when they realised that Ruby was curled up on the sofa watching music videos on MTV.

"What are you still doing up?" Charlie asked, a little embarrassed. "It's three a.m."

"I couldn't sleep," Ruby said.

"Are you okay? You're not sick or anything?" Charlie worried.

Ruby grinned and assured her that she was fine.

"A little cranky but fine," she added.

"Why cranky?" Joey wondered.

"Mink," Ruby said. "She kissed Xavier."

Charlie and Joey glanced at each other and then came to sit down as Ruby began to rant about her day. She had been happily hanging out with Xavier and Romeo and then Mink had come along, wound them all up and then kissed Xavier.

"And why does Mink kissing Xavier bother you?" Charlie wondered.

"I don't know!" Ruby snapped. "We've been spending time together again this week and... I don't know."

"Did Xavier kiss Mink back?" Joey asked.

"Not really," Ruby said. "I think he was surprised more than anything else."

"I think you should try and get some sleep," Charlie decided. "Things always look better when you've had a rest and time to think them through. And then perhaps in the morning, when you've figured out how you feel, you can talk to Xavier."

Ruby nodded. A yawn surprised her as she turned off the TV. She stood up and headed for the stairs. Turning back to them, she couldn't help but smirk.

"Seriously, guys," she said. "It's been almost a year. Are you really still so hot for each other?"

Without waiting for an answer, she headed up to her room. Charlie and Joey immediately fell back into each other's arms.

"I'm definitely still hot for you," Joey murmured between kisses.

"Definitely," Charlie said, taking her hand and all but dragging her to the bedroom.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie and Joey both felt a little hungover but decided that it was definitely worth it. It had been nice to have a fun night with no worries, cares or responsibilities. They had two more days to spend together, having both booked Monday off work to go with Ross to an appointment in the city. Ruby had wanted the day off school but everyone had agreed that it wasn't a good idea. Charlie and Joey were due to drive up in the morning and spend the day with him and Morag and despite the difficulty of the situation, they were looking forward to it.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the couple headed out to the Surf Club, intending to play a couple of games of pool with Nicole and Aden. They'd somehow got into a debate about who would make the better team last night and had decided to put their theories to the test. Approaching the bar to get four soft drinks, Charlie was surprised to see Irene serving.

"I needed something to keep me busy while the Diner's getting refurbished," she explained.

Charlie chuckled.

"Most people would be thrilled with the time off," she pointed out.

"Well, what with Geoff and Annie disappearing on me, and losing Belle and Lou and everything that happened last year, I don't much like my own company these days," Irene said sadly.

Charlie nodded compassionately and patted her hand.

"You can come and referee if you like," she said with a grin. "This could get pretty ugly!"

* * *

Leah was jolted from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She considered pretending she wasn't home but when the knocking persisted, she gave in. Opening up, she was surprised to find a stranger standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little nervously.

"I'm Hazem's Mum," the woman told her. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

With Aden taking his shot in a game he was rapidly losing, Charlie spotted Mink and told Joey that she was going to have a word. Joey wasn't entirely sure it was a good idea but let her go without comment.

"Mink?" Charlie said.

"Hi," the blonde replied.

She couldn't help but have a small soft spot for the police officer who had validated her when everyone else seemed to be so judgemental.

"Wow, new stuff?" Charlie asked, noting obviously new clothes and a new surf board.

"Yeah," Mink said. "I ran into some money."

"I'm not even going to ask," Charlie said, noting the mischievous look in her eye.

"Best not," Mink agreed.

"Listen, I heard what happened with Xavier yesterday."

"What happened?"

"You kissed him."

"So?"

"So... please don't try and mess with Ruby's head," Charlie said, feeling a little awkward. "She's really vulnerable at the moment and she doesn't need to be played with."

Mink pondered her answer for a moment. Without warning, she leant in and pressed her lips against Charlie's.

"Hey!" Joey protested, hurrying over just as Charlie jerked away. "What the hell was that?"

"I didn't kiss her back," Charlie said quickly.

"I know," Joey said, glaring at Mink. "I was watching. What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

Mink smirked, looking particularly proud of herself.

"Do you feel left out?" she asked.

"No, I don't," Joey said. "But maybe you'd be wise to keep your lips to yourself."

"Why is everyone against me kissing people?" Mink wondered, still amused. "I _have _been in jail. Don't I deserve some fun?"

"Not at other people's expense," Joey said.

Charlie was surprised by the level of warning in her voice.

"Now stay away from Charlie and stop messing with Ruby," Joey said.

Tugging on her girlfriend's hand, she led the way back to the pool table.

* * *

Arriving home from several games of pool, which they'd jubilantly won most of, Charlie and Joey found Leah sitting on the patio in a world of her own.

"Hey," they greeted warmly. "You okay?"

"Hazem's mother came to see me," Leah said. "She wants me to go to the city to visit him. And I... the thought of leaving the house, of driving all that way and..."

She shook her head.

"I can't do it."

Joey and Charlie sat on either side of her.

"Do you want to go?" Joey asked.

"I would like to see him," Leah admitted. "I feel like I owe him that at the very least. But I... I can't face the journey. I feel too vulnerable. I..."

Charlie glanced at Joey, reading her thoughts.

"We're going to the city to see Dad and Morag," she said. "If you wanted to visit Hazem, we could take you. We'd take you right into his room if you want us too. And bring you home again."

Leah looked startled and quickly shook her head.

"I don't want to put you out," she said.

"It's no trouble," Joey insisted. "It's no trouble at all. But only if you want to."

"I feel like I should," Leah said. "And I think it could probably be good for me but... are you sure?"

"Perfectly sure," Charlie said. "We're leaving at ten in the morning so just be ready for then and we'll take you, okay?"

Leah nodded gratefully.

"Thank you both," she said. "For everything. I think I'd be coping even less if it wasn't for you."

"What are friends for?" Joey asked with a smile.

"Thanks," Leah said again. "So, how was your day anyway?"

Joey pouted and promptly told her all about Mink's bad behaviour.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey take Leah to the city and Ross struggles with his memory..._


	235. Chapter 235

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Five**

"So, um... were you tempted?" Joey asked coyly when she and Charlie were getting ready for bed that night.

Knowing exactly what she was talking about and also knowing that she already knew the answer, Charlie couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah," she teased. "I was totally tempted by a twenty year old I have no attraction to whatsoever. It's a good job you were there really. Who knows what might have happened?"

Joey snorted and began to strip off. Charlie lay back on the bed and watched her with unashamed lust.

"Perv," Joey commented.

"Attention seeker," Charlie shot back playfully.

Leaping to her feet, she caught Joey up into her arms and tossed her on the bed. Giggling, Joey lay back and let Charlie lean over her.

"Asking me if I was interested in Mink just to get a few compliments," Charlie said. "Honestly..."

She tutted. Joey giggled again.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying," she said.

"I think you're the answer to your own question," Charlie told her, looking more serious.

Joey offered her a confused expression. Gently, Charlie kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then her mouth.

"When you've already got everything you ever wanted," Charlie whispered. "You have no inclination to look anywhere else."

Joey blushed. Charlie kissed her again.

"You are the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life," she added.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie and Joey drove Leah into the city to visit Hazem. Sensing that she was beyond anxious, Charlie paid the car parking fee and she and Joey both escorted her into the building and waited with her until it was okay for her to see him.

"He's finished his therapy now," the nurse said. "You can go in. But only two at a time."

"Oh, we're not staying," Charlie said.

She turned to Leah.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Leah replied. "Thank you both for your help."

Charlie patted her affectionately on the shoulder and said that they would text when they were ready to pick her up – probably mid afternoon. Leah thanked them again and watched them leave holding hands. She wondered if she would ever find, and most importantly, keep the kind of love that they had. Charlie had such a terrible history with relationships that the fact that she had found and held onto her soul mate, gave Leah some hope.

* * *

"Charlie!" Ross greeted warmly when he opened the door to his daughter. "And... um..."

His face fell.

"I know your face, I know I adore you and I know you like fishing but I can't remember your name," Ross said unhappily.

His awkwardness was taken away by the way Charlie's girlfriend smiled at him.

"It's Joey," she said, offering no sign of offence.

He beamed at her, nodding in recognition and pulling first her and then Charlie into a hug.

"Sorry," he said.

"As if you need to say sorry," Joey said easily.

"I'm pleased to see you both," Ross said, leading them through the house and explaining that Morag was in the kitchen making some brunch for them to eat out in the garden before they had to leave for their appointment.

* * *

Out in the sunshine, Morag, Ross, Charlie and Joey sat around the patio table.

"How was your journey down?" Morag asked.

"It was fine," Charlie said. "We brought Leah with us to visit a friend at the hospital."

"Oh," Morag said. "Anyone we know?"

Charlie shook her head and said it was a guy Leah had been spending some time with lately that had unfortunately got caught up in the race riot.

"What race riot?" Ross asked worriedly.

"At the Diner," Charlie said. "I called you and told you about it afterwards."

Ross shook his head uncomprehendingly.

"Was anyone hurt?"

Charlie glanced a little anxiously at Morag.

"The man that Leah's visiting in the hospital," she said.

"Who's Leah?"

Charlie faltered. So did Morag.

"She's the woman that runs the Diner back in the Bay," Joey said. "She makes awesome lasagne!"

Ross nodded and laughed, finally able to picture her face. Charlie reached for Joey's hand under the table and squeezed it gently in gratitude. Joey smiled at her.

"So, how's um..."

Ross rubbed his temples. Morag put a hand on his arm and told him to calm down. His memory was worse when he was stressed.

"How can I not be stressed?" he snapped. "I'm losing my fucking mind!"

Charlie sat up a little straighter in shock. Joey retained hold of her hand while Morag spoke gently and calmly and forced her husband to focus on his breathing.

"Sorry," he eventually said. "I'm not having a very good day. I was... I was asking about... about... your daughter."

"Ruby's fine," Charlie assured him.

"Ruby..." Ross repeated to himself.

"She's a bit sad because she's broken up with her boyfriend but she's fine."

"Ruby and Geoff have broken up?" Morag asked.

"He's gone to Africa to be a missionary," Joey said.

"Well, that's nice," Morag conceded. "But poor Ruby."

"Which one is Geoff?" Ross asked. "The blonde boy I caught her with that time?"

"No, that was Xavier," Charlie said. "They broke up and Ruby started dating Geoff."

"But they've broken up too now?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Is she okay?"

"She's sad but she's fine," Charlie said. "She's always been made of strong stuff."

She smiled. Ross smiled back.

"I um... we were hoping to visit sometime weren't we, Morag?"

"We'd love you to," Joey said. "We're actually going to be moving house soon."

She glanced at Charlie to check it was okay to speak about their plan and was reassured when Charlie smiled lovingly at her.

"Are you?" Morag asked.

"Joey, Ruby and I are going to find a place of our own to live," Charlie said. "We'll be renting to start with but we feel it's time to set up on our own, be more of a family."

"That's nice," Ross said. "How... how long have you been together?"

"Nearly a year," Joey said.

"Are you going to do anything nice for your anniversary?" Ross asked. "If it's soon?"

"We haven't actually talked about it yet," Charlie admitted. "But yeah, I reckon we'll do something pretty special. Neither of us have got this far in a relationship before!"

* * *

It was approaching four o'clock when Charlie, Joey, Morag and Ross finished the hospital appointment. The doctor had said that Ross would need a more intensive care plan now. He either had to go back to the care home he had previously been staying in, or he needed to have more nursing care at home. They hadn't reached an agreement but Morag and Ross had agreed to talk about it at home and let the relevant people know of their decision. Charlie suspected that he would choose to go back in the care home. He hadn't particularly liked it there but it would be less intrusive on Morag's life.

"Take care, okay?" Charlie said in the car park, hugging her father goodbye.

"I will," Ross said. "Keep in touch."

"Promise," Charlie said.

She hugged Morag while Joey turned her attention to her father in law.

"Joey, when we come to visit, do you think you would take me fishing one day?" Ross asked.

"Of course I will!"

"It won't be a bother?"

"She's obsessed," Charlie smirked. "It definitely won't be a bother. More like a good excuse."

Joey pretended to sulk.

"I just don't get it," Charlie admitted.

"Don't get what?" Ross asked.

"Fishing," Charlie explained. "I have no earthly idea why it's fun."

"Because..." Joey began.

"And I don't need an explanation!" Charlie interrupted, kissing her. "You're very cute and all but I don't need another monologue on the joys of catching fish."

Joey pouted. Charlie kissed her again. Ross chuckled.

"You two really are very sweet together," he said.

Both women blushed and thanked him a little shyly. Charlie could hardly believe that less than a year ago, she had been afraid of telling her father that she was in love with a woman. But he was more supportive of this relationship than he had any been for any other – although perhaps that was because this time she was truly happy.

* * *

In the car on the way home, Charlie and Joey were eager to find out how things had gone at the hospital with Leah.

"It was nice to see him," she said from the backseat. "But it was hard. We had a long talk and..."

She sighed. Joey glanced at her in the mirror.

"I've told him that I don't feel able to pursue a relationship with him," she admitted. "I feel bad about it but things were so new for us before this happened. He's going to need so much rehab and support and everything and I just... I don't feel able to give that to him."

"Well, it's good that you feel strong enough to say how you feel," Charlie said, focussing on the road. "It can't have been an easy thing to say so well done."

"How did he take it?" Joey asked, nodding.

"He was fine," Leah said. "He said it's what he expected and that he's okay with it. I feel guilty though."

"Try not to," Joey said. "It'll only make everything harder to recover from."

Leah sighed, knowing she was right.

"How was Ross anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.

"His memory is dwindling more rapidly than anyone expected," Charlie said sadly.

"He's pretty upbeat though," Joey said, trying to be positive. "He's making the best of things."

"Yeah," Charlie said, although she sighed heavily. "It's just so hard to see him that way."

"I know," Joey said gently, reaching across and holding her hand. "But I also know how much he appreciates the way you care about him. It meant a lot that you came with him today. That you keep coming. And I know you were hurting every time he struggled but you were so good, Charlie. You were so good with him."

"Not as good as you," Charlie sighed.

"He's not my Dad," Joey pointed out. "I might think of him as if he is but I didn't grow up with him. I've only known the person he is now. It's not as hard for me."

"Well, thank you for everything anyway," Charlie said. "I don't think I would have got through today without you."

Joey smiled, although she didn't think she'd really do anything.

"We'll come back again soon, okay?" she said. "And we'll make it on a weekend so Ruby can come too."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "I really want to spend as much time with him as I can."

"Then we will," Joey decided.

* * *

_Next time... Miles has sleep issues, Angelo annoys Charlie and everyone discovers Martha and Liam's relationship..._


	236. Chapter 236

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Six**

The following morning brought work with it and Charlie had taken on a little overtime with Joey's evening being stolen by her college course. Heading to the Diner for her first coffee break, Charlie ordered three drinks and began to walk towards the bait shop in order to stop by and say hello to her girlfriend. Walking past the beach, she stopped when she saw a huddled figure on the sand. Vaguely recognising him, she approached.

"Miles?" she said.

He turned around. He looked a mess. His eyes were blood shot and had terrible bags beneath them.

"Are you okay?" she asked, stepping closer. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't," he admitted.

Sacrificing her coffee, she offered it out to him and he accepted gratefully as she positioned herself on the ground beside him.

"How come?" she asked. "Are things still not good?"

"Definitely not good," he replied. "I feel like my life's spinning out of control."

"Because of Kirsty or...?"

"Everything," he said. "Kirsty, Ollie, the baby, Leah..."

"I thought you and Leah had made amends?" Charlie said. "She certainly seems to have got over what happened at New Year."

He laughed softly.

"We have," he said. "I haven't really seen her, to be honest. Obviously the Diner's still shut and she's probably keeping a vigil by Hazem's beside."

"They're not together," Charlie said. "Why don't you go and see her? I can guarantee that she'd like the company. She's not having the best time either at the moment."

Miles shook his head.

"I've got my own problems," he said.

"Insomnia?"

He shook his head again before explaining that if he fell asleep, something bad was going to happen to him.

* * *

"Aden, what's the matter?" Joey asked for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing," he lied, focussing on tidying up the shop.

Joey studied her friend unhappily. Things had been fine at the weekend but clearly something had happened to upset him since then. He was usually open with her at least about his feelings but so far today, he hadn't wanted to talk.

"Have you had a fight with Nicole or something?" she asked.

"Just leave it, Jo," he snapped. "Please?"

Sighing dramatically and calling him a couple of mostly playful names, Joey was just about to start checking they had the correct stock when she spotted Charlie approaching.

"Hey!" she greeted warmly. "This is a pleasant surprise."

Coming out to meet her, she kissed her girlfriend hello.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Joey asked.

"Just felt like dropping in," Charlie said, offering out a coffee. "Seeing as work and college and Leah keep pinching your precious time."

Joey pouted. Charlie kissed her.

"I got this for Aden," she said, waving the other coffee.

"Grumpy!" Joey hollered back into the shop.

Aden poked his head round the door, more than ready to snap anyone's head off. He paused when Charlie offered him a coffee. Accepting it mostly gratefully, he headed back inside.

"Where's yours?" Joey wondered.

"I gave it to Miles," Charlie said.

Joey looked surprised.

"Caffeine Demon?" she asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Charlie laughed and explained the state she'd found their friend in and the weird thing he's said about the dangers of falling asleep.

"Weird," Joey agreed. "I wonder what's up with him."

Charlie shrugged and said he hadn't seemed to want to talk about it but that she'd keep an eye on him.

"Oh, and I ran into Romeo and Mink screaming at each other about stolen money or something," she said. "I'm meant to be on my break!"

"Always in cop mode," Joey remarked. "And you say I get caught up with stuff."

This time, Charlie pouted. Joey responded by kissing her. It was a gesture that they had long established solved all sulks.

"So, have you got to investigate the money?" Joey asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"If someone makes a formal statement then I will but Romeo seemed to be in control," she said. "He told her in no uncertain terms that she had to give it back to whoever it was she stole it from. I've got enough on my plate without adding to my workload!"

"Very wise," Joey grinned.

"Anyway," Charlie said brightly. "I was just stopping to say hello. I've got to get back to the station."

"Okay," Joey said. "See you tonight?"

"I'll meet you in the car park after your class," Charlie promised.

Stealing one more kiss, she headed back along the beach.

* * *

Back at work, Charlie had been buried under paperwork for hours. Needing to stretch her legs and get some kind of a break from the boredom if nothing else, she headed out into reception. Spotting Watson in her office with the door open, looking as bored as Charlie felt, she headed on in to see her.

"Hey," Watson greeted, gratefully closing her laptop.

"Bored?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Watson admitted. "The only bad thing about closing a big case is the paperwork."

"Tell me about it," Angelo chipped in from his own desk.

Charlie turned to face him, offering a guarded smile. He was still behaving strangely around her and she still hadn't ascertained why.

"We should all go out again sometime," Angelo suggested. "Saturday night was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Charlie agreed with a small smile.

"I'm guessing you're thinking more about the private party you had at home," Watson teased.

Charlie blushed but couldn't quite deny it.

"You and Joey?" Angelo asked curiously.

Charlie offered him a puzzled look.

"Who else would I be having a private party with?" she asked.

"I don't know," Angelo said feigning innocence.

But Charlie was already annoyed.

"Seriously, Angelo, what is your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you! What you do in your own time is your business."

"Then why are you always so eager to find out about it?" Charlie asked. "And what on earth do you think I'm doing with my own time?"

"I don't think anything!" Angelo protested. "I've just noticed that you seem a bit lonely at the moment now that Joey's so busy cooking or whatever it is she's doing."

"I'm fine," Charlie said stiffly. "Thank you very much."

"Uh huh."

"And what the hell is that meant to mean?" Charlie shouted.

"Nothing!" Angelo insisted.

Watson observed as if she was watching a tennis match. She suspected that Angelo would lose.

"Well shut up then!" Charlie snapped.

"Did I hit too close to home?"

"Did you not hear me tell you to shut up?"

* * *

"What the hell is he playing at?" Aden said angrily.

"What the hell is who playing at?" Joey asked tiredly.

She had had more than enough of her friend's bad mood for one day. It was one thing to have a problem and be willing to deal with it but if he was just going to strop about all day then she'd rather not have to put up with it.

"Liam," Aden said.

Following where he was pointing, Joey spotted Liam strolling across the sand, hand in hand with Martha. It wasn't a great surprise. Both she and Charlie had noticed a real sense of familiarity between Martha and her new housemate when they had visited the other day.

"So?"

"What, you don't think it's wrong for him to be preying on a vulnerable woman?"

"I don't think he's..."

"You're so naive, Joey," Aden snapped.

"Look, what is your problem?" Joey demanded. "You've been in a bitch of a mood all day. What gives?"

"Nicole," he sighed.

"Big shock," Joey remarked. "So instead of charging around like a big, blonde grump, why don't you just tell me all about it? You know you always feel better after you've received the benefit of my wisdom."

She offered her most dazzling smile and he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

In a particularly clever move, Watson had abducted Charlie to go out patrolling for fear of world war three breaking out between her and Angelo.

"It's not just me though, is it?" Charlie said from the passenger seat. "He is being an arsehole?"

"Well, it feels mean to say he's _always _an arsehole but..." Watson shrugged.

Charlie laughed.

"But I have noticed the way he's looking at you," Watson admitted. "And it's even creepier than when he had lust in his eyes."

"It's definitely creepy," Charlie said. "I thought Joey was going to deck him on Saturday night."

"Now, I would pay to see that!" Watson giggled.

"You might not have to! She'd totally do it for free! She was gutted when he was stationed here permanently."

"Yeah," Watson sighed. "I thought he'd get transferred. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't hate him or anything. And I do understand that Jack's death was an accident but..."

She sighed again.

"He just seems determined to make a nuisance of himself."

"He's really winding me up," Charlie said. "It's like he thinks he knows something about me that he shouldn't or something. And being that I know he spied on me at least once, apparently for the sake of his mission, it's a little unnerving. I'm sure I haven't done anything wrong but..."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. "But he's pissing me off."

"Nobody would ever guess!" Watson teased. "Anyway, let's talk about something nice!"

"Joey and I are moving in together," Charlie said, surprised with how eager she was to share her news.

"Um... you already live together," Watson pointed out.

"I know!" Charlie chuckled. "But we're going to move out – me, Joey and Rubes – and we're going to rent a house where we can be a proper family. I'm really excited about it!"

"Again, nobody would ever guess with that big grin on your face!"

"I've just never been with someone I cared so much about," Charlie admitted. "It's most definitely the first time I've ever been in love. Prior to being with Joey, the idea of living with a partner or anything like that scared the shit out of me. But with Joey, it just feels so right. It feels like the most natural thing in the world. I actually miss her when she's not around. How sad is that?"

"Pretty sad!" Watson smirked. "But... I kind of feel that way about Monica."

Charlie couldn't help but tease her for blushing.

"After how things turned out with my ex, I never thought I'd love someone again," Watson admitted. "But I do. I really do. She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Aw," Charlie cooed. "How cute are you?"

"You're one to talk!" Watson remarked.

* * *

It had been a long and eventful day and Charlie and Joey were eager to crash out at the end of it. Lying in bed in the dark, Charlie finally lost her flow of ranting about Angelo.

"I told you he's a dick," Joey pointed out. "I told you lots and lots of times."

"Yeah, okay," Charlie sighed dramatically. "You were right and I was wrong!"

Joey giggled.

"I like hearing that!" she said. "Say it again."

Without warning, Charlie flipped over and pinned Joey to the bed. Laughing, Joey accepted her kisses.

"You're always right," Charlie mumbled against her neck. "I am in awe of your wisdom."

"You'd better be," Joey giggled.

She reached up and kissed Charlie's lips, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

"Hey, did you find out what was wrong with Aden in the end?" Charlie asked more seriously.

"He's had a sudden revelation about how deeply he already feels for Nicole and he was panicking," Joey sighed. "I did my best to bash their heads together and hopefully they've spent the evening talking. I could kick him sometimes, you know? His life would be a hell of a lot easier if only he'd actually talk his issues through instead of bottling them up."

"Well, I used to be a lot like him," Charlie admitted. "I was never much for talking about my feelings."

"What changed?" Joey asked.

"I met you," Charlie replied honestly.

They kissed again, letting the sensation linger on their lips.

"Speaking of relationships," Charlie said. "I hear that Martha and Liam are an item now."

"We saw them on the beach together this afternoon," Joey said. "I worry that it's a bit soon after everything that happened but... I hope she's happy."

"Me too," Charlie said. "She's been to hell and back over the last year and a half. She deserves something good to come into her life."

"Yep," Joey agreed. "Now, we've spent far too long discussing other people's happiness. How about we devote some time to making each other extra, extra happy?"

Joey's wicked grin was all the encouragement Charlie needed.

* * *

_Next time... Xavier asks Ruby out, Martha gets nervous about Liam and Leah prepares for the Diner to reopen..._


	237. Chapter 237

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Seven**

It was the day of the Diner re-opening and against Leah's better judgement, everyone had convinced her to have a special grand opening in the evening. The whole of Summer Bay were likely to turn out to support her and she was rushed off her feet in the kitchen with Irene and Colleen.

Having all finished work and school, Joey and Ruby were walking along the beach, getting ready to meet Charlie in the Surf Club. Ruby paused when she spotted Xavier mucking around with Romeo on the sand.

"You like him again, don't you?" Joey realised quietly.

Ruby blanched.

"Kinda," she admitted. "Is that terrible?"

"It's not a shock," Joey said. "I mean, you've had a connection with him for a long time."

"I really hurt him though," Ruby said. "I'm surprised he's still willing to be my friend, let alone anything else."

"Well, he _is _willing to be your friend so why don't you just go with that and see what happens?" Joey suggested. "But don't rush anything, okay? Don't dive straight in."

"I won't," Ruby promised. "Do you mind if I go and join them?"

"Go for it," Joey instructed.

She watched Ruby hurry across the sand and then turned back towards the Surf Club in order to meet Charlie.

* * *

"Well, just tell her how you feel!" Romeo said, exasperated.

"How can I?" Xavier asked. "I mean, it didn't exactly work out well last time. She's..."

"Behind you," Romeo said quickly.

Xavier turned around a little guiltily and realised Ruby was approaching.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, if a little breathlessly. "How are you?"

"Good, thanks," Ruby said. "Did you guys enjoy your surf?"

She nodded towards their boards. Relieved that she didn't seem to know what they had been talking about, Xavier just about managed to relax.

* * *

"Where's Ruby?" Charlie asked when Joey arrived alone.

"She got distracted with boys," Joey explained.

"And you didn't?" Charlie smirked.

Joey laughed and kissed her, flopping into a chair somewhat dramatically.

"What's this?" she asked, sitting up and nodding towards the magazine on the table.

"Oh, I was just um... looking at properties," Charlie admitted.

Joey smiled and sat back in her chair.

"Find anything good?" she asked.

"A couple of places," Charlie said. "But they were available immediately so we'll probably miss them by the time we're ready to actually move in."

Joey studied the disappointment on her face.

"I don't think it'll be long," she said. "I mean, the Diner's re-opening tonight so in theory Leah will be back on her feet pretty quickly."

"I hope so," Charlie admitted. "And not just for her sake."

Joey stretched out and held her hand. She felt bad for putting things on hold when Charlie was obviously so eager.

"So, do you want a house or an apartment?" Charlie asked more brightly.

"I don't mind," Joey replied.

"Okay, well I was thinking three bedrooms for when Dad and Morag come to stay..."

"Sounds good."

"And maybe by the beach if we can?"

"Yeah," Joey agreed.

Charlie suddenly sighed. Joey noticed and asked her what was wrong.

"Joey, you're not just humouring me, are you?" she asked. "You do want this?"

"Of course I want this," Joey said sincerely.

"You just don't seem very excited, that's all."

Joey reached for her hand again.

"I am excited," she assured her. "But I'm trying not to get too carried away before it can really happen. I know that if I start looking at places, I'll get all giddy and overwhelmed and I'll end up sacrificing Leah because I really want us to set up home properly together. And that wouldn't be fair."

Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"You really are excited then?" she asked.

"Giddy," Joey said. "And I really hope – for all sorts of reasons – that Leah's able to put herself back together soon. Then you and me and Ruby can start the next stage of our lives together."

Charlie smiled. She leant across the table and kissed her.

"Thank you for reassuring me," she whispered.

"Sorry I had to," Joey replied.

* * *

With Romeo back in the water, Ruby and Xavier sat on the sand and watched him tackle the waves.

"So, um... are you going to the Diner re-opening tonight?" Xavier asked a little shyly.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "I'm really looking forward to it. Leah's been a mess since the riot so we're all hoping that this will help her feel better."

Xavier nodded.

"Are you going?" Ruby asked after a few moments.

"Yeah," he said. "I wasn't sure. I've kind of just been hanging out with you and Romeo and stuff since... well, you know. It's been a bit scary to deal with people. I keep worrying that they're judging me because of Hugo."

"They're not," Ruby assured him. "Nothing he did was your fault."

"I know but..."

He sighed and turned to face her.

"Anyway, my reason for asking was that I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," he said. "Like... like a date kind of thing. Sort of. I mean, it doesn't have to be if you don't want but..."

She smiled at how nervous he was.

"I'd really like that," she said.

His face lit up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really."

* * *

Spotting them at a table in the Surf Club, Martha approached Charlie and Joey. She felt more than a little conspicuous now that everyone knew about her and Liam. She worried that people were judging her.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," Joey replied. "Are you okay?"

"I just feel a bit... weird," Martha admitted.

"How come?"

"Just... I'm supposed to be going to the Diner tonight with Liam and..."

She sighed.

"I feel like everyone's going to be looking at me," she said. "Judging me."

Joey squeezed her hand by way of encouragement.

"I'm sure nobody's judging you," Charlie said sincerely. "I mean, why would they?"

"Let's see, I started dating the cousin of my late husband," Martha said. "And he turned out to be a murderer and goodness knows what else. He got shot right in front of me and now I'm seeing my housemate, who, I might add is a reformed drug addict."

She sighed again and looked unhappy.

"I really don't think anyone is judging you," Charlie stated. "There was nothing wrong with you falling for Hugo. It's not like you knew what he was doing, what kind of man he was going to turn out to be. And it's not like there's a rule book as to how to cope with this situation. You loved him but he wasn't a good guy. How are you meant to grieve for him? And what's wrong with you trying to find a bit of happiness with someone else? After everything you've been through, I'm certain you deserve to have some fun. I mean, if you like Liam then what's the harm?"

"I like how you think," Martha said. "I just hope that everyone else thinks the same way."

"We're all your friends, Martha," Joey put in. "So I'm sure nobody thinks anything but the best for you. I mean, you're happy with Liam, right?"

Martha nodded.

"Don't get me wrong," she said. "I don't think he's going to be the love of my life. In some ways, I don't think Hugo even was. Jack's always been the one..."

She sighed yet again.

"But Liam is fun. He treats me nicely. I like him. And he's working really hard to sort himself out. He's even got a job teaching music at the school."

"Really?" Charlie said.

Martha nodded and explained that Gina had told him the news today.

"Well, that should be good for him," Joey said.

"He's pretty excited, except for working in the same place that Nicole's repeating the year."

"I'm sure they can stay out of each other's way if they need to," Joey said.

* * *

In the Diner kitchen, Leah was busy preparing various nibbles for the party with Irene, Colleen and two other members of staff. Tonight was going to be a big night and she was already terrified. Her restaurant looked lovely now that the refurbishment was done but a big part of her was desperate to run away and forget the whole thing. She had no idea how she would be able to face the world again. Her only relief was that her family and her friends would be there to support her and get her through the night. She was dreading Charlie, Joey and Ruby moving out, although she had been told very firmly that they wouldn't go until she was ready. It was just that, at this rate, she wasn't sure if she ever would be.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo hints at his theory, Ruby and Xavier get closer and Leah panics at the Diner reopening..._


	238. Chapter 238

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Eight**

The evening rolled around and most of the Bay turned out for the party at the Diner. Arriving early, Charlie and Joey entered the kitchen to see how Leah was coping.

"I'm good," Leah lied.

Inside, she was trembling.

"It's nice to be back in the swing of things," she said. "Sort of."

"Let us know if you need any help," Joey said. "Otherwise, we're going to check this place out! It looks great!"

* * *

Arriving back in the main restaurant, the couple saw that lots of people were filing in. They spotted Xavier and Ruby sitting together in one corner, looking terribly shy and cute. Their daughter had bounded home in a fit of joy earlier in the evening to get ready for her first official post-break-up date with Xavier. It was nice to see her putting her life back together after the hole Geoff had left behind. On the other side of the room, Angelo was talking to Watson but he didn't fail to keep one eye on Charlie. It annoyed Joey no end but she could see the shift in his expression. He didn't seem to gaze at her girlfriend with lust anymore. It was more like suspicion. Joey wasn't sure if she objected more or less to that but Charlie certainly found it hard to deal with.

"You look cheerful," she commented when Romeo slumped in a chair beside them.

She and Charlie both sat down too.

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"I'm thinking of dropping out of school," he told them.

"Already?" Joey said. "You've only just started."

"I know," Romeo sighed. "But... well, Mink says..."

"Mink's wrong," Joey interjected.

"She wants us to go off travelling," he said. "She's been offered a deal to get back into surfing professionally and she wants me to be her manager."

"And what do you want?" Charlie asked.

"Part of me thinks it would be fun but... I want to get qualifications, you know? I don't want to be a high school dropout. I..."

He rubbed his temples.

"Then you should stick with it," Joey said. "There's nothing wrong with going back to school, Romeo. I mean, look at me. I'm twenty six and I'm back in education, catching up with everything I missed out on the first time."

"But you're back in college," Romeo said. "You're not in school, in uniform, you're not older than everyone else in your peer group. Mink says what I'm doing is lame."

"Only you can make a decision about your future," Charlie said reasonably. "If you want to stay in school then there's no shame in it. It's a wonderful thing to do, not to mention brave. And if you feel settled here, if you're happy, then don't change your life just for her. You need to follow your own dreams, nobody else's."

* * *

In the kitchen, Leah struggled. She had nearly finished making all the food and she was dreading the end. She wanted to hide away in the kitchen and avoid people. She didn't want to have to play hostess. She couldn't cope. Pressure mounted as the seconds ticked by.

* * *

"Woah, you look like death!" Romeo remarked when Miles arrived.

"Funny you should say that," his guardian replied, sinking into a vacant chair.

Charlie and Joey exchanged worried glances. Bags were taking over his eyes, he was pale and still looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

She had been worried about him ever since the other day when she had seen him on the beach and he'd been so strange.

"A ceiling fan nearly decapitated me at school this afternoon," he said.

"What?" Joey squeaked. "How?"

He shrugged and then looked at Charlie.

"I told you something bad was going to happen, didn't I?" he said.

* * *

"You really have to get over her, you know," Watson commented.

Angelo looked immediately guilty and just about managed to tear his gaze away from Charlie.

"I am over her," he said.

"Well, you're doing her head in," Watson said. "And being that she hasn't spoken to you in days, maybe you should start changing your behaviour."

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Angelo insisted. "She's the one who should feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, her perfect life with Joey might not be so perfect after all."

Puzzled, Watson gave up on spending time with him and headed over to join her friends.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier sat side by side, eating some of the buffet food that Leah, Irene and Colleen had set out for everyone.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight," Ruby said.

Xavier blushed and looked at the floor.

"I like spending time with you," he eventually said.

"I like spending time with you too," Ruby replied. "I feel like I haven't been myself for a long time but I hope things are settling down in my heart and my head now. Charlie feels more like my Mum every day and I love that she's so happy with Joey. And being friends with you again... it means the world."

"I've missed you," Xavier admitted. "I've missed you every day."

* * *

"I'm going to swing for him in a minute," Joey warned.

Charlie glanced behind her just as Angelo looked away and busied himself with chatting to Martha and Liam who, despite Martha's earlier misgivings, had allowed to accompany her to the party.

"Don't give him the attention," Miles advised. "I guess he can't help how he feels."

"I can help how he feels," Joey replied.

Charlie shifted closer and hugged her.

"If it helps, I don't think he's in love with you anymore," Watson put in.

Charlie pretended to look offended, which made everyone but Joey laugh.

"He seems to think you've done something," Watson explained. "I think. I mean, I don't really get it. He keeps talking in riddles."

"He's pissing me off," Joey said.

"Really?" Charlie teased. "You hide your feelings so well."

Her girlfriend pouted. Charlie leant in and kissed her.

"Sweetheart, I think we've gone through a hell of a lot worse than him being irritating," she said. "I wouldn't get stressed about it."

* * *

"Leah, why don't you come out and enjoy the party?" Irene said, noting that her colleague had been hidden away in the kitchen all night. "People are asking after you."

"I will," Leah said uncertainly. "Just give me a sec."

Irene nodded and headed back out of the kitchen. Leah took a deep breath and followed. Catching sight of exactly how busy the Diner was, she panicked and fled, locking herself in the store cupboard.

* * *

With drinks orders from Charlie, Miles, Romeo, Watson, Aden and Nicole, Joey headed up to collect them. She promptly bumped into Angelo.

"Having fun?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, thanks," Joey replied tightly. "You know, minus some guy refusing to look away from my girlfriend."

"Who?" Angelo asked, genuinely confused.

His first instinct was that Charlie's boyfriend might be in attendance and Joey might have clocked him. Her look of disbelief made him realise.

"Seriously," she said. "Are you that deluded? Why won't you leave her alone?"

"I haven't been near her all night," Angelo pointed out.

"You also haven't looked away from her all night," Joey said. "I know Charlie wants to give you a chance and everything but quite frankly, I don't. No matter what, you will always be the man who has spied on us and tried to manipulate Charlie into bed on more than one occasion. And I'm never going to be comfortable around you while you're clearly trying to steal Charlie away from me."

"Well, you've got nothing to worry about," Angelo said. "Unless you think she could be swayed."

"Of course she can't be swayed!" Joey snapped rather loudly.

Across the room, Charlie spotted them and stood in order to head on over.

"Look, from what I've seen, you should be spending less time worrying about me and more time figuring out exactly where your precious girlfriend is and what she's getting up behind your back."

He left the building before Charlie approached.

"What did he say to you?" she asked, noting Joey's expression.

Joey shook her head and told her it didn't matter, that he was just spouting his usual brand of crap.

"Help me get the drinks?" she requested.

"Of course."

* * *

Wanting to compliment Leah and not having seen her all night, Martha poked her head around the kitchen doorway, surprised to find the space empty.

"Leah?" she called.

She was certain that she wasn't out with all the guests.

"Leah?" she called again.

Still there was no answer. She decided to investigate.

* * *

"Are you sure you're having a nice time?" Xavier asked.

Ruby had had a smile plastered on her face for most of the night but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just kind of hard being back here," she admitted. "You know, after what happened."

Xavier nodded. He'd been hiding away that night, not wanting to face the crowds so soon after everything that had gone on with his now dead brother.

"Well, we can go if you want," he offered. "I could walk you home if it's too much for you."

"It's just kind of hard to deal with the memories," Ruby said. "We all thought we were going to die here that night."

"Well, you just let me know if you want to go," he said. "I don't mind."

"Maybe we could go back to mine and watch a DVD or something?" she suggested, eager to leave.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Charlie and Joey followed Martha through the kitchen and towards the store cupboard. She'd heard Leah crying through the door but when her friend refused to speak to her, she'd had no option but to get help. Aware that Charlie and Joey had been doing a great deal to help her over the last few weeks, she believed them to be the best option.

"Leah?" Charlie called through the door. "Are you in there?"

Silence.

"Okay, ready or not, we're coming to get you!" Joey said, pulling open the door pulling the door open.

They found Leah sitting on the floor in the dark, struggling to catch her breath. Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Oh dear," Joey said in the same cheery tone. "Nobody told us that the party was in here."

Leah laughed softly as Joey sat down, cross legged beside her and gestured for Charlie and Martha to do the same.

"So, what's going on then?" Joey asked.

"I just... panicked," Leah admitted. "Sorry."

"No need for apologies here," Charlie said gently. "We all just care about you. No matter what."

* * *

Xavier and Ruby sat side by side on the sofa watching a movie. They'd found some microwave popcorn in the cupboard and decided to indulge. Xavier studied his ex-girlfriend's face as she laughed at the rom-com she had persuaded him to watch. Spontaneously, he reached out and held her hand. She accepted happily.

* * *

"It's just something to think about," Charlie said. "It's helping me and you know I never thought it would."

Leah had broken down and explained in more detail her tendency for panic attacks and her struggles with being out of the house, feeling vulnerable. This had prompted Charlie to admit that she was having counselling after everything that happened at New Year and that she thought some of the same might help her friend.

"It's genuinely helping you?" Leah asked.

"It is," Charlie said. "I mean, I only get nightmares once or twice a week now."

She smiled at Joey before explaining that she wasn't allowed to stop therapy until she'd had a nightmare free week in its entirety but she knew she was getting there. They held hands.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through," Martha said quietly.

"None of this is your fault," Charlie pointed out. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I just feel guilty," Martha said. "He was my boyfriend, I was in love with him..."

"We really are a sorry little foursome, aren't we?" Joey giggled, lightening the mood.

"What do you mean?" Charlie teased. "I don't see a single thing wrong with four women hiding away in a store cupboard for the duration of a party!"

Leah laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Should we go and join the others?" she asked a little nervously.

"We don't have to go anywhere until you're ready," Martha said. "Personally, I've got all the time in the world."

"Me too," Joey said.

"Me three!" Charlie added.

* * *

_Next time... the bait shop is hit with graffiti, Leah agrees to self defence classes and Angelo makes peace with Charlie..._


	239. Chapter 239

**Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Nine**

A couple of mornings later, Joey arrived at work just before Aden, only to find that the outside of the bait shop had been sprayed with graffiti.

"Great," she muttered, unlocking the door before pulling her phone out to call Charlie.

"What's going on?" Aden asked behind her.

"Vandals," Joey sighed. "Alf is not going to be amused."

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Angelo said, appearing in Charlie's office. "I really didn't mean to fall out with you."

"Okay," Charlie sighed. "Let's just draw a line under it."

He nodded and asked if he could sit down.

"Sure," Charlie replied, putting her pen down. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's nothing work related," he said. "I just wanted to pick your brains."

She waited for him to explain.

"I need some jobs done at my place," he said. "You know, some plumbing, DIY and stuff. You don't know anyone who could help, do you? I don't know any companies."

He studied her expression, hoping for some detection of guilt but she just shook her head.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I mean, Joey fixes a lot of the stuff at home but if she can't do it then it's kind of Leah's domain. She's books people and stuff. Being the landlady and everything. Maybe you should ask her."

He nodded, a little disappointed not to have found any more information.

"Thanks," he said brightly.

He left the office just as Charlie took Joey's call. She appeared in the reception area after a few moments and asked Watson to join her down at the bait shop. They'd been dealing with graffiti for the last couple of shifts and it seemed that the spray paint demon had vandalised Alf's shop this time.

* * *

At lunch time, having broken the news to Alf about the bait shop and spent most of the morning cleaning the outside of the building with Aden, Joey was glad to be settled at the Diner with Charlie.

"How's the clean up going?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I'd rather spend the day not cleaning up someone else's 'art' but never mind," Joey said.

"Ooh, speaking of maintenance – you don't know any handyman type people do you?"

"Sweetheart, you know everyone that I know," Joey reminded her.

"Good point. Never mind."

"Why?" Joey asked with a hint of a smile. "You're not looking to have a real handyman on your kitchen table, are you?"

Charlie snorted and almost choked on her drink, only making Joey laugh more.

"Sorry," she said. "I couldn't resist."

She grinned. Charlie rewards her with a kiss, just as Leah approached to take their order. Their housemate seemed to be coping a lot better with life these days. She was still a bit wobbly but she was making progress every day. Charlie and Joey were both proud of her.

"How are you doing?" Joey asked immediately.

"Yeah," Leah said, taking a seat. "Things are getting better, I think. I have my first counselling session tomorrow."

"Good," Charlie enthused.

"I saw this today," Joey said, pulling a folded poster out of her pocket and showing it to her friend.

It was an advertisement for a self defence class that was starting at the school that evening.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe," Leah said uncertainly. "But I don't really know how to do that kind thing."

"That's why I'm suggesting we take a class instead of a test," Joey giggled.

Leah blushed and nodded.

"It might be fun," she said. "You'll do it with me though? I don't have to do it on my own?"

"Of course I'll do it with you," Joey said. "As long as I have permission from the Mrs!"

Charlie looked outraged but couldn't make it last. Joey looked too cute and too cheeky for her own good.

"Well, count me in then," Leah said. "Thanks, Joey."

Taking their orders, she headed off back to the kitchen. Joey immediately noticed that something wasn't right.

"I was joking," she said. "But if you really don't want me to, I don't have to."

"It's not that," Charlie said, not quite meeting her gaze.

"Then what is it?" Joey asked worriedly. "I don't like the sad look on your face."

"I might feel a bit left out," Charlie admitted quietly and quickly.

"You can come with us," Joey replied immediately. "I just thought you'd done all of that before."

"I have," Charlie said, sipping her drink and still not meeting Joey's eyes. "But what with work and college and everything... I kind of feel bereft of your time."

"Well then you _have _to come," Joey said firmly. "I don't ever want you to feel like that, Charlie. You know I'd ditch anyone and anything if it made you unhappy."

"I know," Charlie said, managing a smile and reaching out to hold her girlfriend's hand.

"So, you'll come?" Joey asked hopefully.

Charlie kissed the back of Joey's hand.

"I'll come," she promised.

* * *

_Next time... Leah and Joey struggle in their self defence class, Alf gives someone a promotion and Xavier and Ruby arrange a date..._


	240. Chapter 240

_For Movie249, if you're still reading this. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty**

That evening, Charlie, Joey and Leah filed into the gym at the school, ready for their lesson. It was all stuff that Charlie already knew and had certificates in but she was desperate not to be left out.

"Hi everyone," the teacher said.

He was a broad, good looking man. Leah couldn't help but notice him. He had a strong but somewhat calming presence in the room. And good arms.

"My name is Reverend Elijah Johnson and I'm going to be your teacher for this class," he introduced him. "I'm new in town so it's an extra special pleasure to meet you."

He smiled. Most of the students smiled back. Joey studied his face, quietly and carefully feeling somewhat unsure.

* * *

Ruby had agreed to babysit VJ for the evening and had happily invited Xavier around to join her. Nothing had exactly happened between them but they'd held hands a couple of times and were very obviously spending an intense amount of time together.

"Are you busy over the weekend?" Xavier asked a little nervously.

"No," Ruby said, hoping he might make plans with her. "I'm free as a bird."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a picnic or something."

He hoped that she didn't figure out that he had pretty much stolen the idea from Joey. She had told him a little about her plans for her anniversary with Charlie and it sounded nice. He wanted to do something nice for Ruby. He wanted them to find their way back to each other. Perhaps their time apart, and her time with Geoff had just been a blip.

"That sounds lovely," Ruby said. "Let me know a time and a place."

* * *

"Okay, could I have a volunteer for a demonstration?" Elijah asked.

He scanned his students' faces and lingered on Joey who shook her head. Charlie glanced at her, a little worried by how anxious she seemed.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Fine," Joey replied, although she wasn't terribly convincing.

"How about you?" Elijah asked, looking at Leah who had been gazing at him in wonder.

"Um..." she stuttered.

She glanced at Charlie but she was still trying to ascertain whether Joey was really okay or not. A little helplessly, Leah stepped forward. The moment he touched her, pretending to be an attacker, she panicked and fled.

"Um..." Elijah struggled.

Realising what had happened, Joey dashed after her.

"Should I...?" Elijah asked Charlie.

"Um... give them five minutes," the police officer replied. "I can... I can do the demonstration if you like."

He nodded and accepted her, surprised to realise quite quickly that she knew exactly what she was doing.

* * *

After the class ended, and with Joey and Leah having become part of it again after Charlie's predicted five minutes, everyone began to pack up and leave.

"Sorry if I upset you," Elijah said to Leah, approaching her.

She was quick to apologise for running out.

"I've been having some anxiety issues lately," she explained. "It's kind of why I'm here. But maybe I wasn't ready."

"Well, there's no need to rush these things," the Reverend said. "Will we see you again next week?"

"Yes," Leah said firmly. "And I promise not to flee in panic."

She grinned. He smiled back.

"What are your names again?" he asked, addressing all three women.

"I'm Leah. This is Charlie and this is Joey."

Both she and Charlie shook his hand but Joey's hands remained firmly in her pockets. Politely, Elijah pretended not to notice and wished them a good week.

"What was that about?" Charlie wondered, linking arms with Joey on the way out.

"What was what about?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"You wouldn't shake his hand."

"My hands were in my pockets," Joey said, as if that was some kind of explanation.

Charlie reluctantly let it go but hoped to discuss her girlfriend's strange behaviour at some point soon.

* * *

Several days passed. Joey had been vague about her anxiety around Elijah and Leah seemed to have warmed to him a great deal. New to town, he had set up home in the caravan park and was already making friends. She was happy to see him each morning in the Diner and felt strangely at ease with a man she didn't really know. His looks were also not lost on her, although it wasn't something she was eager to discuss. All in all, she was feeling better about life and when the weekend rolled around, she told Charlie and Joey that they could move out of the house with a clear conscience whenever they wanted to. Charlie had been eager but Joey had remained vague. Ruby started floating around on cloud nine when, at her picnic with Xavier, the pair finally decided to give their relationship another shot.

* * *

On Monday morning, Alf met Joey and Aden at work, looking like he had something on his mind.

"Is everything okay?" Joey asked, immediately worried that she might get fired.

Between the work, the classes she was taking, Charlie, their plans for a new home and Ruby being happy and in love again, she felt more settled than she had before in her life. She couldn't help but worry that it could all fall apart at any second.

"I've decided to take a bit of a step back," Alf explained. "I'm spreading myself a bit too thin what with the Surf Club and here and everything and you're both doing such a good job. I wanted to give you a bit more responsibility by taking one of you on as a manager."

Both Joey and Aden looked interested but a little worried.

"Only one of us?" Aden asked hesitantly.

"Well, with a promotion comes more money and everything and I can really only afford one of you," Alf said. "And there's no point having two managers and no other employees."

Both his staff members nodded before Aden asked which of them he was going to pick.

"Well, do either of you specifically want the job or not want it?" he asked, hoping for an easier decision.

"We both want it," they said in unison.

He sighed.

"I thought that might happen," he admitted. "And I have picked one of you. This is so hard. Aden, you're so good at what you do. You're committed, punctual, you're a great worker..."

Joey smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder and congratulated him.

"But it has to be Joey," Alf finished.

Joey's jaw dropped. So did Aden's.

"I'm sorry but..." he sighed. "It's such a difficult decision but you really are so good at your job, Joey. You already have so much knowledge and the customers love you. For old men who think they know it all already, you've certainly got a knack of getting them to listen to you and value your opinion. I just think you'll make wonderful manager material. I'd feel very safe leaving this place in your hands."

Joey blushed a little shyly. Aden glared at both of them and stormed out.

* * *

"She just doesn't seem herself," Charlie fretted.

She and Watson were out on patrol and so far, the time had only served to give Charlie space to rant and panic.

"Well, have you talked to her about it?" Watson asked.

"I've tried," Charlie insisted. "But she was really weird around that Reverend guy and wouldn't explain why. And Leah totally gave us the go ahead to move out and she hasn't so much as expressed an interest."

"Well, maybe she's anti religion or something," Watson suggested.

"This is Joey," Charlie pointed out. "I don't think I've known her to be anti anything."

Watson nodded. It didn't sound like Joey, she had to admit.

"Honestly, Charlie, I think you just need to tell her how you feel. Everything is usually solved by a bit of communication."

"I can't," Charlie sighed, looking and feeling utterly miserable.

"Why not?" Watson asked.

"Because I'm scared that I'm pushing too hard," Charlie admitted. "I'm scared that she doesn't want us to move in together properly or be a family. And I'm scared that if I ask her about it, she'll confirm that I'm right."

"Charlie, do you really think that someone who didn't want to be with you, would behave the way she does?" Watson asked seriously. "You can tell how she falls about you just from the way she looks at you."

Charlie sighed and was about to answer when her phone rang. It was Joey.

"Hey, sweetheart," she said, although she lacked enthusiasm.

"I got promoted!" Joey squealed rather loudly and in rather a high pitch.

"What?"

"Alf just promoted me to manager of the bait shop. Aden stormed out in a strop but I'm so excited! How amazing is this, Charlie?"

"It's wonderful!" Charlie said, genuinely full of enthusiasm.

She tried to chase away the thought that maybe this was the first step to her girlfriend leaving her behind.

"I'm going to cook a special dinner for us tonight," Joey declared. "Leah's at self defence and Ruby will delight in not having to babysit so she can go out with Xavier. So when VJ's in bed, we can pretty much have the place to ourselves."

She smiled into the phone.

"That sounds perfect," Charlie said. "I'll be home at six."

* * *

Charlie arrived home from work feeling more anxious than she wanted to. Watson had tried to reassure her but she was worried that Joey was going to leave her behind. She felt utterly conflicted. On the one hand, Joey made her feels so very loved. But on the other, Charlie was worried that somewhere along the way, Joey had somehow realised that she was too good for her. What if she was trying to make her escape?

Pausing in the doorway to the lounge, Charlie watched Joey with her nose in a magazine and a pen in her hand.

"Hi," she said.

Joey turned round, dumped the magazine and launched herself into Charlie's arms.

"I'm on such a high!" she said excitedly.

"I can tell!" Charlie laughed when Joey smothered her in kisses.

"And even more exciting than anything else," Joey said, taking her hand and leading her to the couch. "There are so many listings in here! I've circled tonnes and I thought we could spend the next week viewing places. Now that we've got the go ahead from Leah, there's no need to wait, is there?"

Charlie felt suddenly overwhelmed. Joey saw the emotion in her eyes.

"Charlie?" she said a little worriedly. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No," Charlie promised. "I definitely haven't changed my mind."

"Good," Joey beamed. "So, let me show you what I've found and then I'm planning a very romantic meal, especially for you."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie shares her fears with Joey, Aden quits his job and falls out with Joey and Joey explains her behaviour with Elijah..._


	241. Chapter 241

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty One**

Joey had made good on her promises for a romantic night. After putting VJ to bed, the couple had eaten a delicious meal and gone for an early night. Lying in Joey's arms afterwards, Charlie realised that her concerns had melted away. She sighed in contentment.

"What are you thinking?" Joey asked, kissing her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Just about how amazing you are," Charlie grinned.

"Well," Joey said with mock modesty. "Those were some of my best moves!"

Chuckling, Charlie rolled over so that Joey was flat on her back. She covered her body with her own and gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you for wanting to be with me," Charlie said sincerely.

Joey looked puzzled.

"Where else would I ever want to be?" she asked.

Charlie smiled but Joey noticed the concern in her eyes.

"Charlie?" she said.

Charlie's smile got bigger as she tried to cover her own anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Nothing," Charlie insisted.

It was mostly true. There was nothing wrong anymore. But there had been. Joey flipped her over, pinning her playfully to the bed.

"I won't let you go until you tell me," she decided.

Charlie laughed and pointed out that having Joey's naked body pressed against hers wasn't exactly a bad position.

"Okay," Joey said. "I will never kiss you in that spot you love so much unless you tell me."

She smirked and ran her tongue ever so gently across the part of Charlie's shoulder that always seemed to drive her wild.

"Okay!" the police officer said quickly. "I was just... worried."

"Worried?"

"That you'd gone off me or something."

"As if I could!" Joey said. "What on earth would make you think that?"

Charlie sighed, struggling to find the words.

"Is it because of the house?" Joey asked. "But we've been looking at rental adverts all evening..."

"I know," Charlie said. "I know. You've totally put my mind at rest. I promise. I was just nervous before that."

"Nervous about what?"

"That you didn't want us to move in together or that... I don't know," Charlie sighed. "I had this horrible feeling that you'd worked out that you can do better than me or..."

Joey interrupted her with a kiss.

"I am the luckiest person in the world to get to be with you," she said firmly. "There's been no realisation that I can do better because I cannot do better. I'm sorry if I've been distracted and stuff lately. I'm sorry if I haven't been myself. But I promise you that it's nothing to do with you. I love you. I cherish you. You do not have to worry about anything like that, okay?"

"Okay," Charlie said quietly, more than a little relieved.

"But Charlie, you have to tell me when I'm doing something wrong," Joey said.

"You weren't!"

"If I'm upsetting you or anything like that," Joey continued. "You have to tell me, okay? You promised."

"I know."

"Promise me again," Joey instructed seriously, although she was smiling.

Charlie smiled back and swore to tell her if something was troubling her in the future.

"Good," Joey said.

Leaning down, she kissed Charlie's shoulder, succeeding in making her moan.

"Are you tired?" Joey asked when her girlfriend closed her eyes.

"Not in the slightest," Charlie breathed.

* * *

Joey was surprised to find Alf waiting for her when she arrived at work the next morning. He didn't look very happy.

"You're not demoting me already, are you?" she asked, mostly joking but secretly a little anxious.

Alf laughed and shook his head.

"Definitely not," he said. "But um, you are currently my only employee."

Joey paused.

"Sorry?"

"Aden quit last night," Alf explained.

Joey pulled a face. She was annoyed but she was also hurt.

"I'm hoping he'll come round and change his mind again," Alf said. "I think he's just angry with me for promoting you over him but..."

He sighed, feeling bad.

"I'll talk to him," Joey said. "I'm usually able to make him realise when he's being stupid."

Alf nodded but continued to look unhappy.

"He's pretty prone to temper tantrums, isn't he?" he commented.

"Unfortunately," Joey sighed. "But let me go and find him at lunch and hopefully we can sort this whole thing out."

* * *

Charlie arrived in the Diner at lunch time and was surprised to find Aden serving.

"Don't you work in the bait shop?" she asked curiously.

"Not anymore," he replied sourly. "What can I get you?"

"Um..."

"What are you doing here?" Joey snapped from behind her.

Charlie turned to see her girlfriend glaring at Aden.

"Working," he replied stiffly.

"So you really have quit the bait shop?" Joey asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Aden yelled.

Joey stared at him, genuinely wondering what his problem was.

"Why the hell were you promoted above me?" Aden demanded as if Alf's decision was her fault. "What's so fucking special about you, Joey? You land on your feet in every damn thing you do and it's not fair!"

Joey, Charlie and several other customers turned to stare at him. Leah appeared from the kitchen, ready to step in if things kicked off.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked weakly.

She felt unsettled. Charlie reached subtly and carefully for her hand.

"Everything is so perfect for you, Joey," Aden accused. "You've got the perfect girlfriend, a nice place to live, a good job, you're clearly the favourite with Alf, you're back at college, you're hurrying around town fixing everyone's problems! What can't something go wrong for you like the rest of us? I lost everything last year and you, you just sail through everything so easily!"

Joey let go of Charlie's hand.

"The best thing in the world happened to me last year," she said darkly. "But the worst thing also happened. When I thought Alf was promoting you, I was the first to offer my congratulations. You're snapping at me as if nothing bad has ever happened to me. I can't even begin to describe the shit that's been thrown in my direction. But I thought, when some good stuff did happen, that you might actually be happy for me. I never thought, as my friend, you'd just be bitter and jealous!"

With that, she stormed out. Charlie hurried after her.

* * *

Out in the fresh air, Joey struggled to control her breathing and her tears. Charlie appeared behind her and pulled her gently into a hug.

"Why did he say those things?"Joey mumbled into her girlfriend's chest. "Why couldn't he just be happy for me? I was happy for him when I thought he'd got the job..."

"Well, maybe you're just a better person than he is," Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry, Joey. I'm sorry he upset you."

"We're definitely not friends anymore," Joey told her bitterly. "I can't believe he'd be so horrible."

"He's just jealous," Charlie said. "He probably didn't mean any of it. He'll apologise soon."

Joey sighed and pulled away. Charlie fell into step beside her as they walked towards the beach.

"I don't know if I'll forgive him," Joey admitted.

"I'm sure you will," Charlie said. "Aden's your best friend. You couldn't fall out with him for good – not after everything you've been through together."

Joey paused and gazed into Charlie's face.

"That's what I mean," she said. "How could he believe all of that when he knows what happened to me? I mean, he of all people know what I went through. He's been there. He..."

She sighed unhappily and caught hold of Charlie's hand.

"I never thought my best friend would behave that way towards me just because I'm getting back on my feet," she said. "It's not my fault that I got promoted, or that you encouraged me to go back to college, or that I've been allowed to keep the love of my life. And it's not my fault that those things haven't happened for him either."

"I know," Charlie said softly. "I know."

* * *

That evening, Charlie, Joey, Leah, Ruby, Xavier and VJ all crowded around the dinner table. Joey, still unhappy after her argument with Aden, had consoled herself with cooking for the whole family.

"Did he say anything after I left?" she finally asked Leah.

"He stropped about a bit," Leah admitted. "And I think he feels guilty about what he said to you but he didn't really speak to anyone about it."

Joey sighed and nodded. Silence fell on the group.

"This is delicious, Joey," Xavier said, trying to lighten the mood.

Both Joey and Ruby smiled at him.

"So, does anyone have any cheerier news?" Charlie asked.

"Reverend Elijah has offered me some private self defence lessons," Leah said immediately.

Charlie looked curiously at the way her friend smiled.

"That's good," she said.

"Yeah," Leah replied. "I think it will really help my confidence. So, thanks to you both for encouraging me."

Joey shrugged but managed a smile. She focussed on her food, having already decided she didn't really want to go back to the class. It was a relief that Leah didn't seem to need her anymore.

"You like him, don't you?" Charlie realised.

She blanched, not having quite meant to say the words out loud. Leah immediately denied an attraction and looked particularly horrified. Charlie apologised quickly but admitted she thought she'd seen a flicker of attraction between them.

"That can't be said for Joey, hey?" Leah teased, trying to avoid the attention.

Joey looked up a little startled.

"Sorry?" she said.

"You didn't seem to like Elijah very much."

Joey shrugged again and said she didn't dislike him.

"You refused to shake his hand!" Leah pointed out.

"I was busy," Joey lied. "I didn't really enjoy the class."

"What was up with you?" Charlie wondered.

"Nothing," Joey lied.

"Jo?"

Catching her girlfriend's expression, Joey remembered the promise they had both ended up making the night before about always being honest about their feelings.

"I don't really like the whole church thing," she admitted.

"Sorry, have we actually found someone that Joey doesn't see the best in?" Ruby teased.

Joey mock glared at her. Taking a sip of water, she admitted that she'd gone to church every Sunday when she was a child. She'd loved it but they hadn't turned out to love her.

"What happened?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I confided in someone that I thought I might be gay," Joey explained. "They told the pastor and the next thing I knew, I was being 'spoken to' about correct and incorrect behaviour. They told me that if I was intent on beginning an immoral life then there was no place in church for me. I was only thirteen and I loved my faith so it kind of broke my heart a little bit. I tried very hard to ignore my sexuality for a good while afterwards but even if I'd have succeeded I don't think I could have stayed. The way the leadership were looking at me was horrible. I felt so judged. They made me feel like a terrible person."

She sighed.

"So I walked away and I've never been back. Therefore, I don't feel all that comfortable around church people. And I guess they don't feel all that comfortable around me."

Charlie reached tenderly for her hand. Joey sighed again but plastered a happy look on her face and said it was fine and that it didn't matter.

"I know people treated you badly," Leah ventured. "And I confess I don't know all that much about the ins and outs of that kind of church. But Elijah could be different, couldn't he?"

"Maybe," Joey conceded. "But I'm not all that interested in finding out. I'm glad you like him and that he's helping you and everything but I'd rather stay out of this part of it if you don't mind."

* * *

_Next time... the bait shop is vandalised again, Martha thinks she could be pregnant and Elijah tries to talk things through with Joey..._


	242. Chapter 242

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Two**

"For fuck's sake," Joey said to herself when she arrived at work the next morning to find the bait shop had been vandalised again.

She had only just cleaned everything up properly. Unlocking the door, she pulled out her phone and called Charlie to report it.

* * *

"Look, why don't you just make up with her?" Leah tried.

She and Aden were working side by side in the Diner kitchen but her new employee wasn't budging when it came to Joey. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't really know where his anger was coming from. He loved Joey and he wanted to be happy for her. He was sure that his anger was coming from a place that had nothing to do with her really. But his stubborn nature was taking over and the more people such as Leah and Aden hassled him about it, the more intent he was to dig his heels in.

"She's really upset," Leah continued. "She was so down over dinner last night."

"Leah?" Colleen squawked, poking her head around the doorframe. "Reverend Johnson is here to see you."

Pushing Charlie's earlier comments to the back of her mind, the Diner owner almost skipped towards him.

* * *

Charlie and Angelo arrived at the bait shop to take a statement and gather evidence.

"Why would someone vandalise this place twice?" Joey wondered.

"It's not just here," Charlie said. "The same person is tagging the whole town. We've had so many reports this week."

"That's classified information," Angelo pointed out sourly. "You can't just spread confidential information because she's your girlfriend."

"What is your problem?" Joey snapped.

She was already on a short fuse and she was liable to explode at Angelo at any moment. They hadn't spoken since he had been rude to her at the party. And although she hadn't consciously taken any notice of the crap he'd been spouting, she privately wondered if her distraction since then had been related. She hadn't realised that she had been holding Charlie at arm's length until her girlfriend had admitted it. Joey couldn't help but worry that her behaviour had been less than loving lately although things very much seemed to be back on track now.

"I'm just obeying the rules," Angelo told her. "Even if my Sergeant doesn't seem inclined to."

Joey was about to argue with him but Charlie intervened. Telling Angelo to take his bad mood out on someone else and reassuring Joey that they would find the graffiti artist, she arranged to meet her girlfriend for lunch.

"I look forward to it," Joey said. "But... not the Diner?"

Nodding, Charlie kissed her goodbye. Joey watched Charlie and Angelo leave with Angelo wondering what Joey's problem with the Diner was.

* * *

"Sorry to have to cancel our first lesson," Elijah apologised.

"Oh, that's fine," Leah said, although she was deeply disappointed.

"But we'll arrange a time at the weekend?"

Leah readily agreed. Even if she had denied it to Charlie, she was attracted to the Reverend. And although she couldn't help but find it completely inappropriate, she couldn't quite drag herself away from his company either.

"I'll call you," he promised, turning to leave.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

He turned back.

"Of course."

"It's about Joey, you know, one of the girls who came to class with me the first time?"

* * *

Charlie arrived early at the Surf Club where she was meant to be meeting Joey for lunch. Spotting Martha and Rachel at a table nearby, she approached and asked if she could wait with them.

"Sure," Martha said, gesturing to an empty chair. "We were just fretting about the world and everything in it."

"What's up?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I've had a big fight with Tony because he's decided to sell the gym to John," Rachel explained.

"Oh, I thought they were just going to become business partners?" Charlie said.

"They were but they can't work together and rather than fighting for something he loves, Tony's giving in and selling up," Rachel said unhappily. "I can't believe he'd do this."

"And I'm fighting with Liam," Martha put in. "He walked out on me – hopefully temporarily – after I told him I might be pregnant."

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't have confirmation yet," Martha added quickly. "I'm going to take a test this afternoon but I've missed my period and I'm a bit anxious."

"I'm not surprised!" Charlie said, worried about her friend. "Is it Liam's or...?"

"It could be his or it could be Hugo's," Martha sighed. "I don't even know which would be better. Liam doesn't exactly have a good track record of relationships or fatherhood. And Hugo... well, I don't even need to explain that one, do I?"

Charlie shook her head. Several bad memories hit her. She was relieved what Joey approached, looking rather more cheerful than she had earlier in the day.

* * *

Charlie walked Joey back to the bait shop, knowing that her girlfriend was feeling a little lonely at work now. Strolling across the sand, hand in hand, Charlie couldn't help but enjoy the sunshine. She loved her job but she couldn't think that it must be lovely to work out on the beach every day like Joey was able to.

"I feel so sorry for poor Martha and Rachel," Joey admitted. "I'd hate it if we fought like that."

Charlie nodded.

"I don't know about Martha and Liam but I reckon Rachel and Tony will have made up by the end of the day," she said. "They're pretty solid."

"Yeah," Joey smiled.

She stopped and pulled Charlie into her arms.

"Sorry if I haven't been very attentive lately," she said.

Charlie kissed her, dismissing her concern.

"Everything's fixed now," she said. "We made up. Or did you forget? Because I'm totally open to a repeat of that particular night!"

Joey laughed and hugged her.

"Repeat requested," she said, continuing to walk towards the bait shop. "I'm fairly certain I can manage that."

* * *

Joey was busy restocking shelves when she heard a movement behind her. Turning, her heart sank when she saw Elijah hovering nearby.

"How can I help you?" she asked professionally.

"I've been speaking to Leah," the pastor ventured. "And I was wondering if we could have a chat?"

"I'm working," Joey said hesitantly.

"I won't take up much of your time," he promised. "If you didn't mind?"

Sighing, Joey nodded. She hopped up on the counter and invited him to come into the shop.

"Well, Leah told me that you had a bad experience with the church when you were younger," Elijah ventured. "Because of your sexuality."

Joey nodded. She folded her arms, feeling vulnerable and a little defensive.

"And subsequently, you haven't been very sure of me..."

Joey nodded again.

"But I wanted to reassure you that I have no problem at all with homosexuality," Elijah said. "You would be more than welcome in my parish if you wanted to be part of it."

"What, if I dumped Charlie and became celibate?" Joey asked sceptically.

"No," he said quickly. "Not in the slightest. Obviously there are a lot of politics about this kind of thing and it's something the church struggle to budge on. But my personal belief is that homosexual relationships are just as valid as heterosexual ones. I firmly believe that God made each of us in His own image and if some people were born gay then who am I to correct Him? Who am I to make judgements and tell people that who they are and how they live is wrong?"

Joey dropped her arms, eyeing him still suspiciously but she couldn't help but want to believe what he was telling her.

"So, you don't think I'm going to hell for being gay?" she asked.

"I think it takes a lot more than that to go to hell," Elijah replied.

"And I'd really be allowed to be part of your church if I wanted to? Not that I want to. But I could?"

"You would be more than welcome and there's nothing you'd be excluded from," Elijah assured her. "I'm very new and I'm building up the congregation again here. I'd love for you to join us, Joey, if that's what you'd like to do. I hate to think of you being pushed away from God like you have been. Please don't think it was His fault. God has always loved you, even if His representatives get the message mixed up sometimes."

"Thank you," Joey said quietly. "I'll think about it."

"Good," he said with genuine smile and a nod.

Joey hopped back off the counter. Feeling much more at ease, she extended her hand. Elijah shook it and said he hoped to see her on Sunday if she was willing to give them another chance

* * *

That evening, when Charlie brought Joey home from college, the couple relaxed in front of the television for a little while.

"Who was that?" Joey wondered when Charlie's phone beeped and she smiled over the message.

"Martha," Charlie explained, showing the message which read: 'Negative. Yay!'

"Hey, um, I spoke to Elijah today," Joey ventured.

"I thought you didn't like him," Charlie said, shifting to rest her head in her girlfriend's lap.

Joey immediately began to play with her hair. It was a relaxing position for both of them.

"He said that he doesn't have a problem with gay people," Joey said. "Maybe I was just unlucky with the people running that church when I was a kid."

"Yeah, maybe," Charlie said.

Religion and its conflict with alternate sexuality had never been something that had concerned her. She had been surprised to hear about Joey's history the previous evening.

"And he invited me to join them at their service on Sunday..."

"Do you want to go?"

"Will you come with me?"

Charlie gazed up at her.

"If you want me there," she said. "Then there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Joey smiled. She leant down to kiss her, thanking her for being so supportive.

* * *

_Next time... Joey and Charlie give church a try, VJ is upset to learn of Charlie, Joey and Ruby's moving plans and people discover the truth about Mink..._


	243. Chapter 243

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Three**

On Sunday morning, after much hesitation, Joey clutched Charlie's hand and allowed herself to be led into the church. She hadn't been in the building for thirteen years, aside from for her parents' funeral when she was still a teenager. She felt nervous to say the least and she and Charlie had been awake for most of the night before as Charlie realised just how important it all was to her. Religion and faith were two of the very few things that the couple had never discussed over the last eleven months and it was another facet to Joey's life and a personality that intrigued her girlfriend. From the pulpit, Elijah spotted them and smiled.

* * *

"Mum, I don't want Joey and Charlie to move out," VJ said as he and Leah strolled across the beach together with Miles.

Leah was relieved to be feeling significantly better. She felt able to move on with her life after recent events and was happy to be putting herself back together.

"Nor do I," she admitted.

"Then why can we make them stay?"

"Because they want to set up on their own," Leah explained.

"Will we see them still?" VJ wondered. "I like seeing Charlie and Ruby. And especially Joey."

Leah and Miles couldn't help but smirk at each other. VJ's crush on Joey was both amusing and adorable, not to mention obvious.

"I'm sure we'll still see them all the time," Leah assured him. "Charlie and Joey very happily spend a lot of time with you so even if we're not all living together, that's not likely to change."

"Maybe I could start going to church with them."

Leah looked confused.

"You've never expressed an interest in church before," she pointed out.

"I don't have an interest in church," VJ admitted. "Just..."

"Joey," Leah concluded.

VJ blanched. Leah chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay, Veej," she said. "But I'm sure Joey will still make time for you when she doesn't live with us anymore. Don't worry about it."

* * *

The service had been nice. Charlie had spent much of her time studying Joey with a fair amount of curiosity. It was interesting to see the way she smiled and sung along the hymns, as if she had come home somehow. She wondered if she would ever get bored of learning new things about her girlfriend, although she doubted it.

"Please join us for refreshments in the back room," Elijah said at the end of the service.

The congregation stood and shuffled to the back. It was not lost on either Charlie or Joey that Colleen had been eyeing them with some suspicion for most of the morning.

"Don't get me wrong," she said. "You know I like you and everything, although I don't exactly understand your relationship. But um... do you really think a church is the best place for you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Charlie asked, feeling a little defensive of Joey.

If church made her happy and this new vicar accepted them then why shouldn't they come here?

"Well, you know, the Bible says..."

"The Bible says that God's love is for everyone," Elijah interjected from behind her, making her jump.

He turned directly to Charlie and Joey.

"It's lovely to see you both here," he said. "Thank you for coming."

Joey offered him a relieved smile and so did Charlie. She kept her partner close to her, knowing how important it all was and how vulnerable she felt. If Colleen was going to start criticising them, then Charlie was determined to protect the woman she loved.

* * *

That evening, when Ruby arrived home from spending the day with Xavier, Romeo and Mink, she was unusually quiet.

"Will you still come round and play cards with me?" VJ asked Joey.

The two of them were engaged in a game at the dining table. Charlie was slouched in front of the television with her feet up.

"When?" Joey asked.

"When you don't live with us anymore."

"Of course I will," Joey said without hesitation. "Just because we won't be living together, it doesn't mean we won't be friends anymore. I'll see you all the time."

Charlie looked up and smirked at her, noting the sheer adoration on VJ's face. She thought his crush was terribly cute.

"What's up with you?" she asked, turning back to Ruby.

"Mink didn't kill her step father," the teenager blurted out.

Charlie switched the television off. Joey continued to play cards but listened into the conversation without comment.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

"Her mother killed him," Ruby explained. "But she and Romeo were so scared about their Mum getting into trouble that Mink took the rap for her. All this time she's had so much attitude but she did something really brave."

"Not to mention stupid," Charlie said. "Why would she take the blame for something like that? She could have ruined her whole life!"

"She still might have," Ruby commented.

Charlie sighed and nodded. Her compassion for Mink doubled. They had somehow bonded on their journey into town and although Joey was still cranky about her hitting on Charlie that night, Charlie couldn't help liking her.

"Poor thing," Charlie said.

* * *

The following evening, Charlie arrived home after a particularly long day. She and Angelo had been dealing with more vandalism, this time at the caravan park and so far, they had found no leads. After work, she'd dropped Joey at college and then gone to pick her up after class. They found Leah nursing a glass of wine on the patio.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked curiously.

Leah shook her head. Pulling up chairs, the couple listened to their rather anxious friend described what she thought could have been a 'moment' with Elijah during their self defence class that evening. He'd given her a promised private lesson and now Leah wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You do like him then?" Charlie asked, trying not to sound too smug at being right.

Leah nodded.

"You don't look very happy about it," Joey pointed out.

"Well, it's completely inappropriate, isn't it?" Leah squeaked. "He's a man of God! A Reverend! How can I have a crush on him? We don't even share the same faith. We..."

She shook her head, trying not to panic. Joey put a gentle hand on her arm, telling her that it wasn't the end of the world.

"Really?" Leah asked. "Because it certainly feels like it."

She sighed again.

"Anyway, how are you guys? Have you made up with Aden yet? He's impossible to work with in the mood he's in. I think he's missing you."

Now it was Joey's turned to sigh. She sank back in her chair and shook her head.

"I miss him too," she admitted. "But I don't know what to do about it. It's in my nature to apologise first but I really don't see that I've done anything wrong."

"You haven't," Charlie assured her. "But if you want to make friends with him, you could maybe approach him. Give him a chance to apologise?"

Joey nodded.

"Maybe," she said. "I'm just scared of him laying into me again. I love him so much and I feel like I've lost him now."

* * *

_Next time... Joey and Aden make up, Angelo goes snooping into Charlie's life and Mink lays into Xavier and Ruby for spilling her secret..._


	244. Chapter 244

_Fortunately the vandal in Summer Bay isn't quite as destructive as the vandals terrorising the UK at the moment! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Four**

After work the next day, Joey headed to the Diner to meet Charlie for an early dinner. Charlie was working overnight and Joey could curse the fact that today was a non-college day. But it did mean that she had no excuses left about trying to make up with Aden.

"Is he working today?" she asked when Leah came to serve them.

"No, he's got a day off," Leah said. "And I gather he's going to be spending the evening trying to catch the graffiti artist with Miles at the caravan park."

Charlie looked alarmed. The last thing she needed in her investigation was for civilians to interfere. Things were hard enough already.

"Maybe leave it for tonight," she suggested. "I don't want you getting caught up in stuff."

"I'll be fine," Joey assured her. "I mean, a vandal is more annoying than dangerous right?"

"Mostly," Charlie agreed.

"And I know if I back out of talking to Aden now then I won't do it," Joey added. "Then it'll just continue and... I really just want my friend back."

Charlie sighed, not entirely comfortable with the idea but knew that Joey was stubborn enough to make sure she got her way.

"Will you be able to keep in touch tonight?" Joey asked. "I still miss you when you work nights."

She blushed a little at the admission. Charlie smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'll be in touch," she said. "But you _have _to try and sleep, okay? I don't want you to be the walking dead tomorrow. You've got a long day."

"I will do my best to sleep," Joey promised.

She still didn't have all that much success with sleeping without Charlie. It was half the reason that they'd got as close as they did so quickly. Charlie had rescued Joey from a terrible situation and under the guise of just being friends, she had spent many a night holding her and keeping her calm and safe.

* * *

After they'd eaten, Joey kissed Charlie goodbye and headed on over to the caravan park to see if she could find Aden. She had no idea how the meeting would go but she loved him enough to at least try and talk things through. He had hurt her feelings no end the other day and she wasn't entirely sure if they would even recover. But she wanted to try.

* * *

"So, any more 'moments' to report?" Charlie asked, approaching Leah at the counter and delaying the start of her shift a little.

Leah blushed and shook her head. Her mind was still in a spin over the whole Elijah situation.

"I haven't really seen him," she said.

"How have you managed to avoid him when you're in his self defence class?" Charlie wondered.

"I kind of didn't go," Leah admitted.

"Leah!" Charlie scolded. "Look, I know this whole thing is doing your head in but please don't forget why we took you to that class in the first place."

"I know," Leah replied. "But I'm doing better, aren't I? The counselling is helping, I'm back on my feet..."

"And so am I but I'm not ready to leave counselling quite yet," Charlie pointed out. "And what happened to me was much earlier than what happened to you. Make sure you give yourself the best shot at recovery. Please?"

"I will," Leah promised with a sigh.

"If nothing else, Joey won't move in with me if she thinks you're still struggling," Charlie smirked. "And you wouldn't want to make me feel grumpy, would you?"

She flashed her most charming smile and succeeded in making Leah laugh.

"I'll be good," she said. "How's the house hunting going anyway?"

"Ugh!" Charlie said rather dramatically. "It is so hard to find the perfect place to live. We've viewed so many places already but..."

She shook her head.

"You're just renting to start with, right?" Leah said.

Charlie nodded.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so intent on getting the 'perfect' place. Save all that agony for when you guys are buying your own home. For now maybe just find somewhere you think you can be happy. And quite frankly, knowing you as I do, you'd probably be happy in a box under a bridge!"

Charlie laughed and nodded, thinking that it wasn't a half bad plan.

* * *

"Are you our mystery tagger?" Miles asked when Joey crept up and surprised him and Aden.

"Innocent," Joey promised, holding up her hands.

Aden shifted uncomfortably.

"Can I borrow your partner?" Joey asked Miles.

"Sure," Miles said. "Although I hope you mean that in a cop kind of way rather than a gay kind of way..."

Joey merely raised her eyebrows.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay!" he said quickly. "I mean, I'm totally pro gay. I love the idea of lesbians and... and I'm going to stop digging and go over there."

He hurried away. Joey couldn't help but laugh and even Aden managed to crack a smile.

"How are you?" he asked.

Joey sat beside him.

"I'm fine, aside from the fact that my best friend was a real shit-bag the other day," Joey replied bluntly.

Aden sighed.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Joey said, sounding sad. "But seriously, what happened?"

Aden merely sighed, wondering how he could explain himself and make things right.

* * *

Charlie was just about to climb into her car when she spotted Mink walking towards the Diner, having just come in from a late surf.

"Hi," she called.

"Want another kiss?" Mink smirked.

Charlie laughed and asked if she really wanted to get on the wrong side of Joey again.

"Has she forgiven me yet?" Mink asked.

She and Charlie were both surprised to hear how genuinely concerned she sounded. Neither had realised she cared.

"She's fine, don't worry," Charlie assured her. "But I did want to have a chat with you."

"I didn't do it!" Mink said automatically.

"Well, yeah, that's what I wanted to discuss," Charlie replied.

* * *

"I think I'm a bit jealous of you," Aden finally admitted. "And it's not like I don't want good things to happen to you, Jo. I love you. I love you so much and it breaks my heart to think of the hell you were going through just this time last year."

Joey nodded but didn't speak. The anniversary of the rape had recently passed. Charlie had been very good about it, the way she hoped she had been back in September when Charlie had endured the same day. But they were both determined to look to the future now and put the pain of their pasts behind them.

"I don't know," Aden sighed. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I am sorry."

"It's okay," Joey said. "I just need to know where you're coming from. If I'm doing something to piss you off then I need you to tell me about it."

"You're not," he assured her. "You're the same amazing Joey that I've known and loved for a year now."

He grinned. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess, I just see you building a wonderful life for you and I feel sad that I'll never have the same," he ventured.

"What do you mean?"

"You're about to celebrate a year with the love your life," Aden said. "And I... I had that, on and off and I'm never going to have that again."

"What about Nicole?"

"I like her," he said. "I like her a lot and I want to be with her. But she'll never be... you know."

"Belle," Joey said softly.

He nodded.

"I still have no idea how to get over losing her, Jo," he said. "I miss her so much every day and I'm trying to move on. But when I look at my life, I just feel like I've got nothing. I've lost the love of my life... my wife, my soul mate. And it's not like she's left me and I can work hard to get her back or something. She's gone. She's dead. And that's forever, you know?"

Joey nodded and reached for his hand.

"And I finally found a job I liked," he continued. "That trawler meant the world to me and we lost it because of stupid John Palmer. And then we got this crummy job at the bait shop and I couldn't even do well at that, could I? Alf wants you to manage the place, not me."

He sighed heavily.

"I just feel like such a failure," he said. "And I'm so happy that you're not but I feel a bit jealous too. You've got the perfect girlfriend. I mean, I've known Charlie a bit longer than you have but I've never known her to be like this. She's so in love with you. She's like a different person. I look at you together and it's like you complete each other."

"We do," Joey admitted quietly.

"And you've done so well at work," he continued. "You rocked that trawler and now you're doing really well at the bait shop. I think Alf fell in love with you when you started working behind the bar!"

They both laughed softly.

"And I... I barely finished school," he said. "I managed it but it was a real struggle. And you're back at college and I know you're going to be a real success in the future. I can totally see you running your own restaurant before the end of the year. And then there's Ruby... You've stepped so easily into being her mother. It's like everything you touched turns to gold and everything I touch turns to shit."

Joey dropped his hand and put her arm around him.

"I wish things were better for you," she said. "I wish there was more I could do. If it helps, this whole success thing is new. It's really only because of Charlie, I think. Back before I met her, I hated my life. I was afraid of the world and everything in it and I had no freedom to be myself. I've been through a lot of pain and to be honest, I never thought I'd be in the position I am now. I thought I'd struggle with everything that ever came my way."

Aden nodded.

"I'm sorry for being jealous," he said.

"I'm sorry if I haven't been more understanding about how you feel," Joey said. "I honestly had no idea. But if it helps, I firmly believe that things will turn around for you. I know you'll never be able to recover from the pain of losing Belle. But I do think you could build something special with Nicole."

"I hope so."

"And if you don't want me to be your boss at the bait shop, that's fine," Joey continued. "I'm sure you'll do great at the Diner. And hey, if you ever did want me to employ you, and I did make it with the restaurant that Charlie's dreamed up, then there will always be a job for you there."

Aden lifted his head and grinned.

"Even after what I said to you?" he asked.

"Aden, I love you," Joey told him. "You can be as much of a bitch as you like and you'll never change it. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for life now!"

Aden laughed.

"I can live with that," he said.

* * *

Charlie approached Watson in her office with two coffees.

"Are you okay?" her friend asked. "You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm fine," Charlie told her. "I just had a bit of a run in with Mink."

"Oh dear."

The blonde hadn't been in town very long but she had been busily making waves. Everybody knew her.

"What happened?" Watson asked.

"Ruby told me something about her and I tried to offer my support and, well, she was really sweet and grateful but she was clearly pissed that I knew," Charlie explained. "And I'm worried that it's going to have repercussions for Rubes."

"What did she tell you?" Watson wondered.

* * *

Angelo was making himself a coffee in the back room when he noticed a phone on the counter. Picking it up, he pressed up a button and saw a wallpaper of Joey and Ruby looking far too happy for their own good. They were wearing Christmas hats so he assumed the photo was recent. Finishing his coffee, he was about to give Charlie her phone back when he paused. Setting his mug down and making sure nobody was around, he began to flip through Charlie's messages.

* * *

"If I wanted the world and its mother to know the truth about me and my family then I would have damn well posted it in the paper," Mink snapped.

Having stormed into the Surf Club, she now towered over Xavier and Ruby who had been chatting and enjoying being back together.

"Excuse me?"

"You told Charlie about my Mum!" Mink hissed.

"No, she wouldn't have..." Xavier began but stopped when he saw how guilty his girlfriend looked.

"Sorry," Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Xavier scolded. "That was private."

"Yeah, it was," Mink snapped. "And your mother might be hot and nice and everything but I don't need her or anyone knowing my business. Especially considering she's a cop! She could track my Mum down and everything could have been in vain! She could still get tried for what she did!"

"Charlie wouldn't do that," Ruby insisted. "She _is_ nice. And she cares about you."

Mink folded her arms and remained unimpressed.

"Whatever," she said. "Stay out of my business from here on out, okay? I didn't ask you to get involved in any of this."

Ruby sighed heavily as Mink stalked away.

* * *

Angelo was dissatisfied to not have found any incriminating evidence when it came to Charlie and her secret lover. But then, he should have known that she'd never leave anything like that on her phone where Joey could read it and find her out. Charlie would be way sneakier than that. Really, all he'd found on there were some racy messages from Joey herself. And that wasn't proof of anything other than even a year on they were still rather rampant. It made him feel a bit sick. Sighing, he picked up his drink and headed out to give Charlie her phone back, hoping she wouldn't suspect him of rifling through it.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Charlie arrived home. She was somewhat distressed to discover that Joey hadn't slept all night.

"I tried," she said, looking half dead and still tucked up in bed.

"I know," Charlie said gently.

"I had bad dreams," Joey said sadly. "And I missed you."

Charlie leant over and hugged her.

"And now I have to go to work," Joey complained.

"I'm sorry," Charlie apologised.

"It's not your fault."

"I worked a night shift."

"You had to!" Joey pointed out. "Anyway, I've got another half an hour before I need to be in the shower. Are you too tired for snuggles?"

Charlie grinned. Kicking off her shoes, she changed clothes quickly and dived into bed. Gently she pulled Joey into her arms and whispered that she loved her.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey find an apartment, Angelo continues snooping, Mink admits she needs help and Aden feels left out..._


	245. Chapter 245

_It's Pride weekend here in Brighton so I probably won't be around all that much for the next few days. I reckon I'll be able to update tomorrow and then you probably won't hear from me until Tuesday at the earliest. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Five**

"Okay, honestly, what do you think?" Joey asked as she sat opposite Charlie in the Diner.

They had used their lunch breaks to view what they believed to be their twentieth apartment and both were struggling with how long everything seemed to be taking.

"I liked it," Charlie said.

She had relayed the conversation she'd had with Leah about finding someone less than perfect to start with, at least to get them going.

"Enough?"

"I think we need to follow Leah's advice," Charlie said. "I mean, it's not my dream home but walking through the door, holding you hand, I did think that yes, we could be happy there."

Joey smiled.

"I think I could be happy anywhere if I was with you," she said honestly, hoping it didn't come out too twee.

Charlie smiled. Reaching across the table, she took Joey's hand and pressed it to her lips.

"Then let's take it," she said.

"I'll phone the agency when I get back to work," Joey said. "Post lunch at the bait shop is always pretty quiet."

She grinned triumphantly and admitted that she could hardly believe that they were really doing this.

"You still want to?" Charlie asked nervously.

Joey laughed, wondering aloud why Charlie seemed to have anxiety on this particular issue.

"I just... I never thought I'd ever be in a place where I even _wanted _something like this to happen," she admitted. "And now everything feels so perfect, I'm kind of scared that it's all going to fall away beneath my feet."

Joey squeezed her hand.

"It won't," she promised. "Like I've said before, you're stuck with me now!"

Charlie laughed.

"I can live with that!" she said.

They looked up as Irene breezed into the Diner looking particularly pleased with herself.

"What's got that smile on your face?" Joey wondered.

"Annie's coming home!" Irene announced.

* * *

While Joey headed back to work and phoned the man who had shown them round the beachside apartment block, Charlie wandered back to her car. Work was calming down, which was a relief and the nightmares had almost stopped so she was eager to soon be able to walk away from counselling. Her sessions with Michael had been very helpful but she definitely didn't want to stay in therapy for the rest of her life. Spotting Mink sitting on the beach, Charlie turned away from her car and approached.

* * *

Angelo knocked on Charlie's officer door. When she didn't answer, he opened up anyway and found the room empty. Her laptop was on and open. Glancing behind him, Angelo checked he wasn't being watched. Finding the reception area empty, he moved to sit in Charlie's chair and immediately began rooting through her files.

* * *

"Listen," Charlie said when Mink had reluctantly permitted her to sit down. "I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark by talking to you the other day but please don't take it out on Ruby. She only told me because she was worried about you. She didn't deserve you to have a go at her."

"She spread my personal business!" Mink snapped. "I'll speak to her however the hell I like, Charlie."

The police officer sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm telling you now to lay off," she said more abruptly. "Ruby was trying to do the right thing. And if you continue behaving badly towards her, you'll have me to deal with."

Mink offered her a mocking glare.

"I'm terrified," she said sarcastically.

"You should be," Charlie said with a hint of a smile. "Look, I like you Mink."

"Not like that though, hey?" the nineteen year old teased.

Charlie laughed.

"Not like that," she agreed. "But... I don't know, Joey and I feel strangely bonded with you since we gave you a lift into town. And if there's anything either of us can do to help you, we will. But you have to play nicely, okay?"

"Maybe," Mink conceded, although she was considering it more than she let on.

"Okay," Charlie said.

Standing up, she patted Mink on the shoulder and told her to call if she needed help.

"Charlie?" Mink called back.

Charlie turned around to face her.

"I need help."

* * *

"Working hard?" Aden asked, approaching the bait shop.

"Harder than I used to have to since my colleague walked out on me!" Joey quipped.

She offered him a smirk to show that she was teasing. Aden sighed and hopped up on the counter, asking how she was.

"Well, I miss you," Joey said.

"Alf wouldn't take me back if I asked," he replied. "That ship has most definitely sailed."

Joey nodded. Her boss had said as much to her at the time and she knew he was advertising for new staff this week. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous about who it might be.

"How are things with you now?" she asked.

"Better," Aden said. "I won't turn evil any time soon. And I feel like I'm making more of an effort with Nicole, even if she isn't doing that same."

"Trouble in paradise?"

He sighed.

"It's nothing really," he said. "She's just so hooked on this design course she's doing at school. I hardly get to see her at the moment because she's always doing coursework and stuff. I kind of miss her."

"Just tell her," Joey suggested.

It would never occur to her not to tell Charlie if she was having a problem so Aden's tendency to keep everything to himself baffled her somewhat.

"I can't do that!" he protested.

"I'm not saying scream and shout, but just talk to her gently," Joey replied. "I mean, sometimes Charlie and I get caught up with this, that and the other. In fact, recently Charlie's bee struggling with me spreading my time too thinly. She started thinking I didn't want to be with her anymore. But we talked about it and we make sure that we have at least one day a week – preferably more – where we devote ourselves to each other. Kind of like a date night kind of thing. And it works really well."

Aden nodded, thinking that it wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do," Mink said tearfully.

Charlie remained on the bench with her arms around her as she cried. This turn of events had surprised them both but Charlie was determined to be there if she was needed.

"It's like, I went through hell in the detention centre," Mink admitted. "I got stabbed. I nearly died. And I... I went through it all alone. The first thing I did when I was released was come to find Romeo but it's like, all the time I was missing him, he was just forgetting about me. He isn't happy to have me around, Charlie. He just thinks I'm a pain."

She sighed.

"I mean, I guess I haven't been the easiest person to have around," she continued. "I kissed Xavier to wind Ruby up and I cracked on to you and Joey for fun – although for the record I do think you're both super hot."

Charlie snorted with laughter and blushed at the compliment, making a mental note to pass it onto Joey.

"And I stole Xavier's money..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Mink said, suddenly remembering her companion's uniform. "It doesn't matter."

Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"I gave it back."

"Good," Charlie smiled, still with her arms around her.

"But I genuinely wanted to be with my brother again," Mink said. "But he doesn't want me. I feel like I'm the only person who paid the price for what happened. And it wasn't even my mistake."

"I think you need to talk to him," Charlie said gently. "Romeo is such a lovely guy. He's probably got no idea what you've been through or even how much he means to you. Let him know. Talk it through. You've been to hell and back but now you've got a wonderful chance to start again."

"I don't know how!" Mink said desperately.

"By taking your time to figure out what you want in life, who you want to be."

"That's easy for you to say," the blonde snapped. "I bet you wanted to be a cop the day you were born!"

Charlie chuckled but agreed.

"There must be something you love though," she said.

"Surfing."

"Then maybe you can find a career along that path," Charlie said. "I mean, you were heading for the pros at one time or another, weren't you?"

Mink nodded.

"Why can't you do that again?"

"I guess I could look into it," Mink ventured.

Charlie gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I think you should," she said. "Once upon a time I hated myself so much that I never thought I could be happy. I flew from one disaster to the next and I was intent on destroying myself at every turn. Then I realised that I don't have to live like that. I can be who I want to be. I can have a happy life. I _do _have a happy life. And you can do it too. I know you can."

* * *

_Next time... Mink leaves town, Leah frets about her feelings for Elijah and Rachel offends Joey..._


	246. Chapter 246

_This is the last update for a few days but I am hoping to be back on Tuesday. Enjoy the chapter! Feedback always appreciated! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Six**

Several days later, Charlie, Joey, Romeo, Xavier and Ruby all gathered round to say goodbye to Mink. After her chat with Charlie, the ex-con had decided to take her advice and go after a life that she really wanted to live. Having failed to convince Romeo to quit school again and be her manager, Mink had negotiated a deal with an agent all by herself and was about to travel the world, surfing professionally. It had been her dream for a long time and it felt good to finally be chasing it.

"Thanks for coming to say goodbye, everyone," she said, surprising herself and everybody else with her bashfulness.

"Of course we came," Charlie said. "We're proud of you."

"Yeah, good luck with everything," Ruby put in.

"Thanks," Mink said politely. "Sorry for messing with you before. And yelling at you. And... I think I'll shut up before you decide not to wish me well after all."

Ruby laughed.

"Take care, okay?" Joey said. "And keep in touch."

"Thanks," Mink replied. "And sorry for..."

She shook her head and grinned.

"You two are very lucky to have each other," she said.

Charlie and Joey smiled and held hands.

"We know," Charlie said happily but without showing off. "Thanks. I hope you find someone awesome while you're on your travels!"

She grinned. Mink grinned back.

"But you will come and visit, won't you?" Romeo asked anxiously. "I'll miss you."

Mink stepped forward and hugged her brother.

"You're much better off without me complicating things for you here," she said. "This is a nice town and you've obviously landed on your feet. Stick with it and make a success of yourself, okay?"

Romeo held onto her tightly, feeling emotional.

"I'll keep in touch," Mink promised. "Now stop being all sappy and let me go!"

She smirked, making him laugh and reluctantly release her. Offering them all one more smile, Mink hopped into the waiting taxi, ready to take her towards her new life.

* * *

Having waved until they couldn't see the cab anymore, Charlie proposed that they went to the Diner for dinner. Holding hands, Charlie and Joey led the way towards the restaurant with the teenagers following behind.

"I really hope she makes a success of everything," Joey said, leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Charlie shifted to put her arm around her.

"Me too," she said. "I really think she will."

Walking through the Diner doors, Joey immediately spotted Aden sitting on his own and looking a little down. Breaking away from Charlie, she approached her best friend.

"You know, hanging around your place of work when you're not on shift is kind of lame," she teased.

He laughed.

"I was meant to be meeting Nic here," he explained. "And we were going to head into town."

"And now?" Joey asked.

He sighed before revealing that his girlfriend had had a better offer.

"Well, Charlie and I are treating our brood of kids to dinner if you'd like to join us?" Joey offered, nodding towards the others who already had their noses in the menu.

"Do I get paid for too?" he asked.

"Don't push it," Joey smirked, leading him across the room and informing the others that they had an extra.

"I thought you were going out with Nicole tonight," Romeo said tactlessly.

"She's taken a position at that Britt woman's design company," Aden explained. "So now, on top of all the coursework she's doing, she's spending time on that. I'll be lucky if I see her for weeks."

"It's irritating when your partner spreads herself too thinly, isn't it?" Charlie smirked.

Joey pretended to look offended.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby remarked. "You two are never apart!"

"Except when I'm at work, or Joey's at work, or she's at college, or helping all of her friends out of their various complicated situations..." Charlie teased.

"Uh, pot, kettle!" Joey squeaked. "You're the one who's been spending hours looking after Mink!"

"She was in trouble!"

"So is everyone I devote my time to!" Joey insisted, although she was amused.

Apparently this was as close to an argument as they seemed to manage these days. And neither of them were about to complain.

"At the end of the day, you guys always go home to each other," Ruby pointed out. "And you have very loud sex at least five nights a week."

Charlie and Joey blanched in horror as Romeo, Xavier and Aden laughed.

"We are not loud!" Charlie hissed.

"Yes, you are," Ruby replied without losing her cool.

"And even if we are, it's not dinner table talk," Charlie told her.

"I don't mind discussing your sex lives," Aden smirked.

Joey slapped his hand with a napkin.

"Nor do I!" Romeo joined in.

Xavier sensibly remained quiet.

"I know," Charlie said, still embarrassed. "Why don't we talk about something else? Romeo, how's life back at school?"

"It's good," Romeo said, although the expression on his face said that he was still thinking about something he shouldn't.

* * *

Arriving home from their dinner, Charlie, Joey and Ruby found Leah and Miles sharing a bottle of wine on the patio. Ruby headed to bed immediately but Charlie and Joey joined them for a glass each.

"So, has Leah told you guys about her crush?" Miles asked.

Leah turned pink and looked immediately horrified.

"She's denied it until she turns pink in the face," Charlie replied, amused. "Like she is now."

"I don't have a crush!" Leah said hotly.

"Oh, it's okay, Leah," Joey said gently. "Everyone gets a crush sometimes. I mean, look at me and Charlie. I had a crush on her from the first second I saw her."

"Yes, but she liked you too," Leah pointed out.

"And maybe Elijah will feel the same about you," Miles pointed out.

"No!" Leah squeaked. "He's a Reverend."

"Yes, he's a Reverend," Charlie agreed. "He hasn't been castrated!"

Joey snorted, Miles laughed and Leah's cheeks became even more flushed.

"He's a man of God," Leah said. "He's not supposed to have relationships."

"I think that's Catholic Priests," Joey said evenly. "I mean, the pastor at the church when I was growing up was married."

"Yes!" Leah said strangely triumphant. "He was married! He wasn't dating some Greek single mother!"

"Sweetheart, how do you think people end up getting married?" Charlie asked, still amused.

Leah looked confused.

"People meet, they date and then they may or may not get married," the cop continued. "Surely everyone has to start somewhere? I mean, if I can date a woman then you can date a pastor."

Joey looked mock offended.

"Am I of such a low standard?" she asked.

"No!" Charlie said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant..."

She pouted when she realised her girlfriend was playing.

"Okay," she said, finishing her wine. "We're off. Miles, carry on convincing Leah to figure out if Elijah feels the same way she does."

"Will do!" Miles called as Charlie led Joey into the house.

"Don't have sex too loudly!" Leah hollered. "I don't want to hear you out here!"

Charlie hurried to the bedroom, flushed and pretending not to have heard her housemate's comment.

"We're not that loud are we?" she wondered when they shut the door behind them.

"Well, I don't know what they hear through the walls!" Joey laughed. "I'm always in here with you!"

* * *

The following morning, Joey was setting up the bait shop when Tony approached, having decided to go fishing for the morning. Now that he had sold the gym, he had far too much time on his hands. And although it meant wonderful bonding time with his son, he was most definitely frustrated.

"Hey," Joey greeted as Tony placed his order.

Spotting Harry in his stroller, she couldn't help but admire how cute he was.

"Father and son fishing trip?" she asked, getting everything together for him.

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "I'm going to be doing a lot of this."

"Lucky for some!" Joey remarked.

"Not really," he sighed again.

Catching his tone, Joey stopped what she was doing and asked if he was okay. Tony wasn't someone she knew terribly well, although she had enjoyed working out at the gym when he'd owned it more than she did with John running the show.

"I'm just at such a loose end without the gym," he explained, leaning forward and sighing yet again. "I mean, I know it was the right thing to do but I don't want to be a house husband. I hate not working."

Joey nodded. Having been unemployed for a couple of months recently, she understood where he was coming from. Getting a position at the bait shop had been a dream come true. Suddenly, an idea flashed into her mind.

"There's a vacancy here, you know," she said.

"There is?"

Joey nodded, explaining that Alf had been struggling to find someone since Aden had walked out.

"Maybe go and talk to him about it," Joey suggested. "I mean, it's not like you'd need much training or anything. You already know the trade – at least from a customer perspective."

"I will," Tony decided. "Can you um... can you keep all this stuff for me? I'd like to try and speak to him now if I can. I don't want to miss out."

"It'll all be waiting for you when you get back," Joey assured him.

Looking decidedly more cheerful, Tony took Harry and dashed off in the direction of the Surf Club.

* * *

That evening, with Tony having been hired readily by Alf and due to be starting the next day, Joey was feeling cheerful and had arranged to meet Charlie for a drink at the Surf Club. Entering the bar, she looked around to see if her partner was there yet. She wasn't. About to approach the bar, Joey paused when she heard Tony and Rachel talking.

"I just think you're better than a bait shop," the Doctor said unhappily.

"I'm not better than anything!" Tony protested. "It's a good job, Rach."

"Tony, you owned a gym," Rachel said. "You're a qualified teacher. You did something you loved, something that served the community. You're better than selling fishing material to old men."

Glancing up, Rachel froze when she realised that Joey was in earshot.

"Joey..."

"It's um... it's good enough for me," Joey pointed out, her feelings obviously hurt.

With her good mood deflated, she turned and left the building, deciding to wait outside for Charlie and change their plans. Suddenly she didn't want to be in the same room as a woman she had once very much respected and felt grateful to. Back when she and Charlie had first met, Rachel had been her Doctor and had helped her through one of the most difficult periods of her life. Back in the Surf Club, Tony glared at his wife.

"It's really not like you to be so judgemental," he said unhappily.

* * *

_Next time... Rachel makes peace with Joey, Angelo makes peace with Charlie and Annie returns to the Bay..._


	247. Chapter 247

_I will be updating again tomorrow and then I won't be back until Sunday so I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Seven**

Things were a little awkward the next morning when Tony showed up for his first shift at the bait shop. Alf had left Joey in charge of showing his new employee the ropes.

"Listen," Tony said. "Before we start I just wanted to apologise so much for last night."

"It's fine," Joey said dismissively, although her feelings had most definitely been hurt. "It wasn't your fault."

"Rachel's really sorry too," Tony said. "She didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Don't worry," Joey said a little bitterly. "Not everyone can be a high flying Doctor. Some of us have to lower ourselves to enable old men to fish."

"Seriously, Joey," Tony said desperately. "She didn't mean it like that. That's not who she is. She doesn't look down on you for working here."

"No, because that's all I'm capable of, hey?" Joey said. "It's not good enough for people like you."

"It is!" Tony said. "I'm really looking forward to working here! She really didn't mean to offend you."

"Look, let's just get on with it, okay?" Joey suggested. "I bear no ill will towards you or Rachel or anyone. We'll just draw a line under it."

* * *

"I just can't believe she'd be so damn rude!" Charlie ranted.

Having been sent out on the coffee run by both Watson and Angelo, probably because she was driving them nuts with her complaints, Charlie had run into Miles and sat down with him.

"It is weird," Miles agreed.

"I really have half a mind to charge over there and tell Rachel exactly what I think of her," Charlie continued.

When Joey had told her what had happened, it had taken a lot of persuasion on Joey's part for her not to do exactly that last night. Charlie had been furious. Joey had just been wounded.

"I wouldn't," Miles said. "Unless Joey wants you to."

"She doesn't," Charlie sighed. "But I should. You know what she's like. She always wants to keep the peace and think the best of everyone. But it's just pissed me off so much!"

"Can I piss you off even more?" Miles asked a little nervously.

Charlie looked confused.

"I kind of accidentally told Elijah that Leah likes him," her friend blurted out.

"Miles!" Charlie screeched. "What on earth did you do that for?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! It slipped out!"

"How in the world could something like that just slip out?" Charlie wanted to know.

Miles sighed and explained that he'd got the wrong end of the stick and thought Leah had taken their advice and confessed herself. But she hadn't. And by the time Miles tried to backtrack, it was too late.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked. "Should I tell Leah?"

"You don't want me to investigate your murder, do you?" Charlie remarked with a hint of a smirk.

Miles blanched.

"I think you need to speak to Elijah first," Charlie said reasonably. "If he doesn't feel the same way then hopefully he won't say anything to embarrass her. And if he does then, well then you might have done a good thing."

Miles looked mildly relieved.

"I said might!" Charlie reminded him.

* * *

Joey and Tony headed to the Diner for their lunch break. Charlie had called to say she had to work through lunch and Tony had arranged to meet Rachel.

"See you back at the bait shop," Joey said, turning away and heading towards the counter to order her food, and hopefully persuade Aden to take his break with her.

"Joey?" Rachel called.

Joey hesitantly turned back, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I am so sorry about what I said last night," the Doctor ventured.

"It's fine," Joey said dismissively, turning away again.

Rachel hurried up to her.

"It's not," she said. "It was unforgivably rude and I truly am sorry. All I meant was that Tony has a lot of experience and if he's not running the gym anymore then I think he should be using the qualifications he has, like teaching or something like that. It's not that I think working in the bait shop is a bad job. It's not. I mean, come on, the whole town survives on the fishing industry. And I gather from Alf that nobody knows how to run the place better than you!"

She smiled. Joey managed to smile back.

"I really didn't mean to be rude," Rachel continued. "I just said what I meant in the wrong way. I'm sorry."

"It's honestly fine," Joey said, extending her hand to confirm that they had cleared the air.

Rachel shook her hand and thanked her.

"And to be honest, as much as I love working there, I am training to be a chef on the side so while I think running a bait shop is a fantastic job, I do have aspirations to do other things too."

"Well, I'm sure you'll succeed," Rachel said.

"Thanks."

"Listen, would you and Charlie like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Joey said, shoving her hands back in her pockets. "Honestly, everything's fine. Consider the air cleared, okay?"

"I know," Rachel replied. "But I'd like to. If you and Tony are going to be working together then I'd love to take some time to get to know you better."

"Well, okay then," Joey said a little anxiously.

All might be forgiven as far as she was concerned but Charlie was likely to take a little more persuading. But then, perhaps spending an evening with Tony and Rachel would be the way to do that.

"Thanks."

"Come to us at seven thirty?"

Joey nodded, thanked her again and then went to find Aden.

* * *

Back at the station, Charlie was working through lunch and munching on a sandwich Watson had brought her. There had been a robbery earlier that morning and Charlie had spent the morning investigating. Now there was a lot of paperwork to do. She had a team out patrolling for the culprits but in the meantime, she wanted the whole case to be as up to date as possible.

"Hi," said a voice.

Charlie turned to see Angelo hovering in the doorway to her office. She paused typing and gestured for him to come in.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I've been behaving lately," he said, perching on a chair.

"Okay," Charlie replied evenly. "But care to enlighten me as to why?"

"I think I've been a bit jealous," he lied.

"Jealous?"

"Well, I know you worked really hard on the case," he said. "And you risked your life to save the refugees. But I literally devoted my whole life to it. It meant everything to me. And I guess I expected more from the results, you know?"

"More?" Charlie asked, confused.

"A bigger promotion, maybe or..."

Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't being free enough for you?" she asked. "I've never believed you to be a murderer, Angelo but you did kill Jack, even if it was an accident. You unlawfully ended his life. You never should have fired into the dark like that. And although I'm happy you were brought back here to save those poor people Hugo was abusing, don't you think it's reward enough to be free? To be allowed to carry on working as a cop? Does it really matter if I got a bigger promotion than you did? I mean, it's not like you didn't get one. You're a Senior Constable now."

"I know," Angelo replied, wondering if he had truly thought his excuses through. "I do know that. But it took me a while to catch on. You know I'm always a bit slow on the uptake!"

He grinned. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"So, I just wanted to clear the air with you," he said. "I'm sorry for being an arsehole. I'd really like to be friends – with you _and _Joey."

Charlie raised her eyebrows. Friendship between Angelo and Joey was unlikely.

"I wondered if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner – the three of us – one night this week?"

"Um... maybe," Charlie said cautiously.

"Please?"

"Uh... well, yeah, I guess so. How about tomorrow?"

He smiled.

"That sounds great."

Standing up, he thanked her and headed back out of the room.

"Joey's going to kill me," Charlie mumbled to herself as she picked up her phone.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to see you back," Joey said.

Having poked her head around the Diner kitchen, wondering where everyone was, she'd found Irene, Leah, Colleen and Aden all fussing around a newly returned Annie.

"Thanks," Annie replied.

"Can I steal your boy for lunch?" Joey asked Leah.

"As long as you eat here," Leah replied.

"Of course!" Joey laughed, dragging Aden out of the kitchen.

They immediately ran into Romeo.

"You are going to be one happy bunny, Romeo Smith," Joey commented.

When he looked confused, she was about to explain when her phone rang.

"Hey, Charlie," she said when she answered.

Stepping away from the boys, to take the call, she let Aden explained Annie's return to Romeo.

"Would you mind if we went out for dinner with Angelo tomorrow night?" Charlie asked quickly.

"What?" Joey shrieked a little too loudly. "Yes, I would mind!"

"But..."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I really don't like him."

"I had noticed," Charlie said. "But... he just seems really lonely and pathetic at the moment. And he wants to make some kind of overture of friendship. It seems rude to turn him away."

Joey sighed and sank into a vacant chair.

"I was going to practice recipes for my course tomorrow night," she said a little sourly.

"Well, okay, why don't we invite him to our place?" Charlie suggested. "You can practice on both of us."

"Can I put arsenic in his paella?" Joey asked.

Charlie snorted and pointed out that that probably wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. Joey sighed and agreed, promising to be good.

"Speaking of," she said, deciding that now was a perfect time to get her girlfriend to do what she wanted. "Rachel and Tony have invited us round for dinner tonight."

"What?" Charlie shrieked. "No way! After what she said to you..."

Joey cleared her throat, a gesture that pointed out the police officer's hypocrisy. Charlie sighed.

"Fine," she muttered. "But don't expect me to be nice."

"If I've got to be nice to Angelo then you have to be nice to Rachel," Joey replied. "Deal?"

"Deal," Charlie agreed a little grumpily.

* * *

At ten past seven that evening, Charlie and Joey stopped off at the Diner to get dessert for their dinner with Tony and Rachel. Charlie had been somewhat grumpy about making the gesture but Joey had insisted.

"Hey, Miles," Charlie said, leaving Joey to go up and order. "Did you speak to Elijah?"

"Yeah," Miles replied unhappily.

"And...?"

"He said that he just wanted to pretend nothing happened and that he doesn't know anything," Miles explained.

Charlie couldn't help but be disappointed. She and Miles had hoped that the Reverend might return their friend's feelings and that perhaps she could embark on a happy relationship. She wasn't exactly known for having much luck in that particular area of her life.

"That's a shame," she said. "I'd hoped that he might want to make a go of things or something."

"Me too."

"What's up?" Joey asked, appearing behind Charlie.

"I'll tell you on the way," Charlie said. "We don't want to be late for Her Royal Highness!"

* * *

Charlie, Joey, Tony and Rachel sat round the dinner table and despite previous tensions, the evening seemed to be going well. Rachel had apologised again and Joey and a more reluctant Charlie had accepted it. Both women had been invited to hold the baby and both had surprised themselves by getting a little broody.

"So, what's all this about you training to be a chef?" Tony asked, sipping a glass of wine.

"Oh," Joey said with a small blush. "I'm back in college part time, studying – finishing the courses I started when I was a teenager."

"She brings home lots of recipes for us all to try," Charlie enthused. "It's awesome. And she's bought a diabetic cook book so that she can make Ruby friendly dishes."

"How is Ruby?" Rachel asked. "She hasn't shown at the hospital in an emergency lately, which must be a good thing."

Charlie nodded.

"She's doing a lot better," she said. "And she's finally learnt to communicate with us about how she's feeling."

"Good," Rachel said. "That's really important."

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "We're all in a much better place than we were when she was first diagnosed, I think. Communication all round seems to be improving!"

"What kind of chef do you want to be?" Tony asked Joey after a few moments of silence.

"I don't really know," Joey admitted. "I mean, it's probably a pipe dream but..."

"Joey, you're going to be amazing," Charlie said firmly. "I can genuinely see you running your own restaurant before the year's through."

"Maybe," Joey said. "I mean, I'd like to do the cooking part. I love doing that and I've got quite a good recipe repertoire now!"

She grinned.

"But owning a business sounds far too grown up!"

Tony chuckled and told her that he was sure she could do anything she put her mind to.

"Well said," Charlie told him. "You two should come round one evening. Joey can show you how amazing she is in the kitchen."

"They might be disappointed," Joey said shyly.

"That would be lovely," Rachel accepted, glad that both Charlie and Joey seemed to have forgiven her now. "Just name a day."

"Maybe one day next week?" Joey suggested, realising that her girlfriend was utterly determined to show off her skills at every opportunity.

The faith Charlie seemed to have in her was overwhelming sometimes. It was both lovely and frightening. She worried about messing up. But on the other hand, she trusted that no matter what, they would always love each other. And that was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

_Next time... Tony considers applying for a teaching job, Angelo spends the evening with Charlie and Joey and Ross has an emergency..._


	248. Chapter 248

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Eight**

Tony had settled in well at the bait shop so far. Opening up for the day, he was pleased when Joey appeared, running a little late but armed with a coffee for both of them and her usual, warm smile.

"Thanks," Tony said, accepting his beverage.

"No problem," Joey replied. "Listen, I heard some news while I was at the Diner that you might be interested in."

"Oh?"

"There's a position opening at the school for a new P.E. teacher," Joey explained. "I heard Gina talking to Leah about it when I was ordering our drinks. Rachel mentioned that you're qualified so I thought you might want to consider going for it."

Tony considered his options. He'd loved teaching the first time around but he was nervous about going back to it. And especially with his sister as his boss. They weren't famed for getting on terrible well when it came to working together. He explained as much to Joey.

"Tony, ignoring all the upset that went on earlier in the week, do you really want to live out the rest of your days in a bait shop?" Joey asked seriously.

He was surprised by how firm and businesslike she sounded.

"I guess not," he admitted.

"And do you like the idea of teaching again?" she asked.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Then what have you got to lose by applying?"

He smirked at her, questioning whether she hated working with him that much that she felt the need to get rid of him. Laughing, she told him not to be silly.

"I love working with you already," she said. "But I don't think people should waste opportunities when they land right in front of them. I'm so guilty of not believing in myself enough that I've wasted a lot of time. I've never really felt strong enough to go after what I want. It's only been through Charlie that I've gone back to college and I'm actually looking at the prospect of owning my own restaurant one day. So, if I'm not wasting chances, then neither should you! So there. Joey Collins has spoken!"

She grinned at him triumphantly.

* * *

The evening rolled around and Charlie arrived back from work to find Joey busily cooking in the kitchen. After the success of their dinner with Rachel and Tony, both Charlie and Joey were a little more enthusiastic about Angelo's visit. Ruby was spending the evening with Xavier and Romeo on the promise that she would be back by her curfew of ten o'clock. VJ was spending the night at a friend's house and Leah had arranged to spend the evening with Martha. A lot had happened for both women in recent weeks and they had agreed that they were due for a girlie gossip.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pressing her lips tenderly on her shoulder.

Joey smiled.

"Something smells good," Charlie said.

"Taste?" Joey half offered and half requested.

It was a new recipe and she was a little nervous about it, especially considering that Angelo wasn't likely to be the easiest judge. Charlie was convinced that he was lonely and reaching out for friendship but Joey remained sceptical. He always seemed to be up to something.

"Mmm!" Charlie enthused when Joey offered her a small spoon of her traditional family bouillabaisse with a twist.

At college, she was experimenting with spices and it had occurred to her that the dish Ruby had fallen in love with a year ago might work with an extra kick.

"Delicious," Charlie confirmed. "You're a cookery genius."

Joey laughed, denying the compliment bashfully.

"I'm going to go and get showered, okay?" Charlie said. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Nope," Joey assured her. "Just go get ready. I've got everything under control."

Kissing Joey's cheek, Charlie dashed towards their bedroom.

* * *

Angelo checked his reflection in the mirror. He'd put on black jeans and a while shirt and was surprised to feel nervous about the evening ahead. He was always pleased to spend time with Charlie and it really had been a while since they'd done anything socially together. Joey was always likely to be a thorn in his side but for now, he was reminding himself to feel sorry for her. The poor woman thought that she was part of love's young dream. She had no idea that her perfect partner was being unfaithful to her and had been for months at the very least. He believed he had handled things the wrong way with Charlie so far. Mostly, he had been in shock. As much as he didn't like her and Joey as a couple, he had genuinely believed that they were solid. But now, he was determined to prove that their romance was a lie. Joey would be heartbroken and he was sure that Charlie would also be pretty upset when her affair was exposed. So long as he was careful not to label himself as the person who revealed the truth, he was sure that in Charlie's time of need, she would easily fall back into his arms. Now he just had to make that happen.

* * *

"You're not going to be mean and put extra chillies in Angelo's dish, are you?" Charlie asked with mock suspicion.

Joey laughed but it caught in her throat when she saw her girlfriend. Dressed casually in jeans and a pretty top, she was striking. Joey wondered if she would ever stop falling in love with her over and over again.

"You look beautiful," she said earnestly.

Charlie blushed.

"It's nothing special, I..."

Joey moved forward and hugged her, pressing their lips tenderly together.

"You're always special," she affirmed. "And providing you dressed up for me and not him..."

Charlie laughed without dignity.

"As if!" she remarked. "You're the only person I want to look at me like... the way you're looking right now."

Joey blushed, realising just how much lust had been obvious.

"We could always cancel tonight?" she suggested cheekily. "Have a party of our own?"

Charlie chuckled, kissing her one more time.

"I think it might be a bit short notice," she said. "But we'll have our own party afterwards, have no fear."

* * *

Tony and Gina sat together at the dinner table. Rachel had abandoned them to join Martha and Leah on their girlie night in, leaving the siblings to somewhat awkwardly discuss the idea of Tony applying for the job at the school.

"I'm worried about us working together," Gina admitted.

"Me too," Tony replied. "But maybe if we're aware and committed to making sure it's not a disaster..."

"Maybe," Gina said. "I mean, there's no harm in trying, is there?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlie, Joey and Angelo were all seated round the dinner table. Joey and Angelo had both opted for wine but Charlie had opted out. For starters, if Joey and Angelo were going to fail to get along then she wanted to be clear headed enough to mediate.

"So, how's life at the bait shop?" Angelo asked politely, trying to make conversation with the woman who didn't like him.

"It's really good," Joey enthused. "Although I don't think Tony's going to be sticking around."

"How come?" Charlie asked.

"Well, there's a job opening at the school and he seemed pretty interested when I mentioned it to him, so I think he might go for it," Joey explained.

"Why did you mention it to him?" Angelo asked, amused. "I doubt Alf will thank you for it!"

"I want him to be happy," Joey said dismissively. "And if teaching's going to do that, nobody should tie him to the bait shop for their own purposes. I will miss him if he goes, though. I like working with him."

"You certainly seem to be shooting through colleagues," Angelo pointed out.

Joey shrugged, silently telling herself not to be offended.

"How's life at Yabbie Creek Police Station anyway?" she asked, directing her question at Angelo.

She got a full report from Charlie every day.

"It's good," Angelo said. "I like being a Senior Constable. Now I can see why Charlie was always so proud of it."

He smiled. Charlie managed to smile back.

"So, you're sharing an office with Watson now?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Angelo said. "It's really nice actually. She's good company."

Joey and Charlie smiled at each other.

"We love her," Joey enthused. "She rocks."

* * *

The trio were tucking into their desserts when the phone rang.

"Hold that thought," Joey said, abandoning her lemon meringue pie.

"Did Joey actually make this herself?" Angelo asked.

"Yep," Charlie said. "It's good, hey?"

"It's awesome!" he enthused. "I can understand your desire for her to run a restaurant now. She's a fantastic cook."

Charlie nudged him, smiling playfully.

"You know, you could always tell her that yourself if..."

"Charlie, we have to go the city," Joey said very seriously, approaching the table again.

"Why?" Charlie asked worriedly. "What's wrong? Is it Dad?"

"He fell down the stairs," Joey said. "Morag's at the hospital with him but he's been asking for you."

Nodding, Charlie leapt to her feet, ready to run out the door.

"Charlie, wait," Joey said, touching her arm. "You pack some stuff for me, you and Rubes. I'll call her and find out where she is so we can pick her up on the way. And I'll try to clean up at the same time!"

She laughed, trying to make light of it but Ross had quickly become a father to her and she was desperately worried. Charlie nodded and dashed off to their room. Joey apologised politely to Angelo as she dialled Ruby's number and hurriedly tried to clear the plate away. Angelo followed her in the kitchen.

"Why don't you just leave all this?" he suggested, sensing her panic.

"I can't leave it all for Leah to do," Joey said, clearing the table and getting clumsy.

Ruby picked up her call and they arranged to meet in ten minutes at the Surf Club car park.

"Joey, let me do this, okay?" Angelo suggested. "I'll have everything tidy before Leah gets home and then you, Charlie and Ruby can just focus on Ross."

Joey looked a little sceptical but in an emergency, she really didn't have all that much choice. Thanking him, she hurried to update Charlie on the situation.

* * *

Five minutes later, certain they had forgotten a tonne of things but desperate to get to Ross as soon as possible, Charlie and Joey charged out of the house. Angelo watched them go and then obediently began to do the dishes. He rummaged around in cupboards to find appropriate containers for leftovers and aside from its abrupt end, thought the evening had gone well. He was also pleased that Joey had trusted him enough to let him stay in the house unattended. Rummaging around in cupboards again for tea towels, suddenly an idea struck him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked worriedly from the backseat.

"We don't have any details yet," Charlie said. "We just have to wait and see, I'm afraid."

Ruby sighed heavily and sank back in her chair. Joey reached behind her and squeezed Ruby's hand, trying to do what she could to reassure her.

"There's no point panicking until we know what's going on," she said gently. "Let's just get there and make sure that whatever we're facing, we do everything necessary to be strong for Ross."

Charlie nodded. She wiped her eyes hurriedly and focussed on the road, thanking Joey for always being there to look after them when it felt like the world was falling apart.

* * *

Having cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen, Angelo embarked on his plan. Checking out the window that nobody was heading back towards the house, he headed towards Charlie and Joey's bedroom. His heart pounded at the risk he was taking. He was just starting to get along with Joey and he didn't want to ruin it just yet. But having not found anything incriminating on Charlie's phone or laptop, the temptation to snoop around further was too much for him.

Letting himself into their less than tidy bedroom, after Charlie had run around like a mad woman throwing clothes into bags. Hurriedly, he began to rummage through drawers, not entirely sure of what he might find. Seizing a diary in one of the bedside drawers, he was disappointed to learn it belonged to Joey who seemed to write nothing more than how happy she was with her life.

Approaching the dresser, he pulled open the top drawer and found a camera. Turning it on, his eyes widened as he flicked through some rather explicit shots of an extremely scantily clad Charlie Buckton. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leered over them in some detail. She really was stunning. And even if she was about to get her heart broken, at least Joey would always appreciate what she had.

Reluctantly turning the camera off, Angelo put it back and continued to hunt through the room as tidily as he could. After fifteen minutes, having still found nothing to prove Charlie's affair, he left, locking up the house behind him as promised and posting the keys back through the door. He still, however, remained utterly convinced that Charlie was seeing someone behind Joey's back. And he was determined to bring that to light.

* * *

_Next time... Ruby struggles to cope with Ross and Charlie and Ross have a heart to heart..._


	249. Chapter 249

**Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Nine**

Morag, Ruby, Charlie and Joey reluctantly arrived back at Morag and Ross's house, having spent most of the evening at the hospital. Ross had fallen down the stairs, hit his head and broken his arms. The Doctors had decided to keep him in for a few days. With him already suffering from Alzheimer's, they were concerned about the head injury, although his scans had come back clear from damage, at least.

"Thanks for coming at such short notice," Morag said as they piled into the kitchen.

She began fumbling around to make cups of tea. Noting how pale and clumsy she was, Joey delicately took over and guided her into a seat. Morag offered a smile of gratitude and closed her eyes in despair. Life was hard enough without accidents making them worse for her poor, dear husband. Charlie reached out and patted her hand gently. They hadn't always had the closest of relationships but that had changed somewhat when Grant Bledcoe had died. Charlie, Ruby and Joey had fully relied on Morag to see them through and she had helped a great deal.

"We can stay as long as you need us to," Ruby said.

Then she glanced at her parents.

"Can't we?" she asked meekly.

"Of course," Charlie said. "I'll call work tomorrow and explain. Joey, do you think you'll be able to have the time off too?"

"It's Alf," Joey smiled, bringing all their drinks over. "Of course he'll be fine. I'd be surprised if he didn't try to come up here himself."

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey climbed into the bed in one of the spare rooms at the house. In the dark, Charlie cuddled up close to Joey, desperate to take some kind of comfort in her. Joey held her, choosing not to comment on the tears that were obviously falling. Keeping her arms around her, Joey kissed the top of Charlie's head, whispering over and over again that everything would be alright.

* * *

As predicted, Alf made his way to the city first thing in the morning and told Joey that he would meet them all at the hospital. Morag, Charlie, Joey and Ruby all drove over in Charlie's car, prepared to spend the day with their loved one. They also hoped that they would be able to bring him home soon. Ross spent so much time with carers and having appointments here, there and everywhere that he never felt truly comfortable in a clinical kind of place. He had tried to live in a care home for a while but as soon as they had been able to afford the extra care, he had been eager to go home to his beloved wife.

* * *

The following morning, with Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Alf all staying over, Ross was allowed home. His arm hurt and he was feeling extra vulnerable but he was glad to have his family around him. Everyone was eager to fuss over him and Joey offered to cook a special lunch for everyone to eat out in the garden in the sunshine.

Leaving the others to it, Ruby stepped into the kitchen where Joey was merrily singing and working away.

"Do you need any help?" the teenager asked a little meekly.

Joey turned and smiled at her.

"I'm fine," she said. "Go out and spend time with your family."

"Do I have to?" Ruby asked, immediately clapping her hand over her mouth.

She had only meant to think it, not say it. Joey stopped chopping vegetables and moved closer to her step daughter, gathering her into her arms the moment she burst into tears.

"Rubes?" she asked gently. "What is it?"

"I just can't bear to see him like that, Joey," Ruby sobbed into her shoulder. "He used to be this big, strong guy. He could do anything and everything. And now..."

"And now he's not very well," Joey whispered. "Now instead of him taking care of the people around him, we all have to be strong and capable. We have to look after him and make him as happy as he can be."

Ruby drew away, worriedly asking if she thought she was selfish.

"Of course not," Joey said, pulling her back into a hug. "It's normal that you feel the way you do. He's your Dad, for all intents and purposes. He raised you. You love him. Of course you're going to feel sad."

"But I look at Charlie and she just seems to be handling everything so well," Ruby said, gazing out of the window at her mother and grandparents.

"She cried herself to sleep last night," Joey informed her, sure that Charlie wouldn't mind. "She's just good at putting a brave face on."

"I'm going to put my brave face on too," Ruby decided.

"Go for it," Joey encouraged. "And whenever you feel it slipping, you just come to find me, okay? I'll be here for whatever you need."

"Thank you," Ruby said earnestly. "You really are the best thing that ever happened to us, Joey. I mean that."

Leaving Joey to look embarrassed and shy, Ruby smiled and dashed back into the garden.

* * *

That evening, with Alf having gone back to the city, assuring Joey that the bait shop could wait until Ross was ready for her to leave, Morag and Ruby both went early to bed. Sitting out in the moonlit garden, Ross thanked Charlie and Joey both for being there.

"Where else would we want to be, Dad?" Charlie said. "We love you. Of course we're going to be here when you needed us."

"Well, I haven't always been there for you, have I?" Ross said sadly.

"Yes, you have," Charlie said quickly but her father shook his head.

"I should have protected you from that horrible man," he said. "When he was a boy... when he did that terrible, terrible thing to you. I should have protected you. Even if I couldn't have stopped him, I should have saved you afterwards. I think I only made things worse. You spent fifteen years learning to bottle up all your feelings and it's my fault."

He sighed heavily.

"Dad, please don't be so hard on yourself," Charlie begged, reaching for his hand.

"It's all true though," he replied a little tearfully. "I let you down in the worst way, Charlie. I don't even understand why you still love me."

Charlie slid out from her seat and onto her knees in font of him, holding on tightly to both his hands.

"You're my Dad," she said earnestly. "I know that whatever happened in the past, you always tried to do right by me and Ruby. And I know that if you hadn't stepped in and taken care of her when I needed you to, she wouldn't be half the person she is now. She's incredible, isn't she?"

Ross nodded weakly.

"And that's because of you as much as me. You should be proud of that, not sorry."

Ross reached out and cupped his daughter's cheek.

"What about you though?" he asked.

"Aren't I incredible too?" Charlie teased.

They both laughed. So did Joey.

"Dad, you taught me everything I needed to know about life," Charlie said. "You gave me the strength and determination to become a police officer, just like I always wanted to. I'm thirty and I'm already a Sergeant. That's good, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful," Ross agreed.

"And you were a big part of that. And I'm even in love now!" Charlie enthused, reaching out a hand to bring Joey into the conversation.

Ross smiled at both of them.

"I'm the happiest I have ever been," Charlie continued. "I have a wonderful job, a loving family – which includes you – the most perfect girlfriend and I'm building up a wonderful relationship with my daughter. I've got everything a father would want for their child, haven't I?"

Ross looked at her seriously. For a moment, Charlie worried that he would grow confused and ask her who she was. If he did, she thought she might cry. But he didn't.

"I'm proud of everything you've achieved, Charlie," he said honestly. "And I thank you for believing that I'm part of it."

"You have always been part of it," Charlie promised. "And you always will be."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie contemplates taking the Detective exam, the mystery tagger strikes again and Martha seeks advice from Joey..._


	250. Chapter 250

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty**

Ruby slept for most of the journey back to Summer Bay. She, Charlie and Joey had left Ross and Morag rather reluctantly but although Alf had given Joey as much time as she needed, Charlie's work wasn't as sympathetic. It wasn't so much that they didn't care but with her being one of a small number of Sergeants at the station, they needed her. And Ruby really shouldn't miss that much school if she could help it.

"Did you think about your Dad's suggestion?" Joey wondered, putting the stereo on quietly enough not to disturb her step-daughter in the back.

"Sort of," Charlie replied.

During one of many heart to hearts, Ross had suggested that he thought it was time for Charlie to take her Detective's exam.

"And?" Joey asked.

"It's... well... maybe," Charlie replied reluctantly.

She sighed, pausing in the traffic and drumming her hands on the steering wheel as she chewed her lip.

"Only maybe?" Joey asked, not wanting to let the issue go.

"I like the idea," Charlie ventured. "You know as well as anyone how desperate I am to make Detective one day. I hear there's one over in a place called Erinsborough who's younger than me. I saw his picture and he looked like he was twelve, to be honest, but I gather that he's in his twenties."

She grinned. Joey chuckled.

"I'd love to get to that rank in the force," Charlie said. "Especially if I can do it early enough for Dad to be proud of me. But at the same time, I don't think I'm quite ready."

"How come?" Joey asked. "You're an amazing police officer, Charlie."

She smiled. Charlie reached out briefly to squeeze her hand before beginning to move within the traffic again. It was so far proving to be a long journey home.

"I've only just been made Sergeant though," she said. "I don't want to run before I can walk. And then there's everything that's going on at the moment – we're moving house, you'll be setting up the restaurant soon if all goes to plan..."

"Charlie, I don't want my dream to interfere with yours," Joey said quickly.

"It's not," Charlie said. "The restaurant has kind of become my dream anyway. If you'll let me, I'd like to be involved in that... be part of it."

"You will be," Joey assured her. "I wouldn't even be doing it if it wasn't for you. Don't think I'll be forgetting that any time soon."

Charlie smiled and thanked her.

"I'm going to give it another six months," she decided. "And then I'll think about the whole Detective thing again. The time doesn't feel right just now. But soon."

* * *

The following morning, Charlie had no option but to hit the ground running. Before she'd so much as taken her jacket off, she and Watson were called to another graffiti attack. The vandal seemed to have particular favour – or dislike – for the caravan park and yet again, another van had been trashed. While they were on their way, Joey called to complain about the bait shop also being victimised so the officers had promised that they would be stopping at hers as soon as they could.

* * *

"Nice decor," Martha teased, approaching the bait shop.

Joey turned around and grinned.

"Cops are on their way," she said. "At least it's nothing offensive."

It just looked to be a random, orange tag so although she was keen to get started on the cleaning, she wasn't too fussed.

"Shouldn't you get priority or something?" Martha asked. "Dating the Sergeant has got to have it's perks, right?"

Joey smirked at her.

"It certainly does," she said. "But battling vandalism isn't one of them!"

Martha laughed and sat down on the step leading to the store. Sensing she wanted to talk, Joey sat down beside her.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I think I've turned into a bitch."

* * *

"And you're sure you didn't see anything?" Charlie asked the assembled crowd of Alf, Miles, Romeo and Nicole.

"Nothing," Miles said, taking the lead. "I guess it must have happened in the night."

"What about Colleen?" she asked.

"What about her?" Romeo asked.

"Well, she's a gos... I mean, she always has her ear to the ground, doesn't she?" Charlie pointed out. "She's got a pretty good awareness of what's going on in the Bay."

"To be honest, love, I think if she'd have caught anyone, she would have told the whole world about it by now," Alf pointed out.

Charlie nodded. He definitely had a point.

"Okay, well, if any of you think of anything, give either of us a call," she instructed.

"We will," Miles promised, showing them to the door.

"Charlie, how's your Dad?" Nicole asked as they began to leave.

"Bearing up," Charlie replied. "Thanks."

At one time, she and Nicole hadn't been able to stand each other. But now, Charlie could easily see what a sweet girl she was. And she hoped that Nicole thought more of her than she once had.

* * *

"Look, do you want to be with him?" Joey asked, getting right the point.

Martha had unhappily explained that she seemed to always be chopping and changing her mind with Liam. She knew it wasn't fair but one minute, she pulled him close and the next, she was pushing him away. She was either ignoring him or having random sex with him. Nothing made sense in her head.

"I don't know," she said, sighing heavily.

"Could I make a bold observation?" Joey asked.

Martha offered her unwavering attention.

"It's too soon," Joey said. "I know I wasn't your friend back then but by all accounts, Jack meant the whole world to you."

"He did," Martha agreed. "He still does."

"And you finally took the risk of being with someone new, even though it was so difficult to make that transition," Joey continued.

Martha nodded.

"And you loved him and he loved you but that was the only good thing about him. Otherwise, he was a bastard."

Martha hung her head.

"Sorry, but he was."

"I know," Martha said sadly.

"And it's not like you can even hate him now because he's dead and that changes everything," Joey said. "I had a terrible relationship with my father but because he died so suddenly and tragically, I can't help but think of him with rose tinted glasses. I know it's not reality but it's the way I feel. And I can only imagine that you're in a similar position."

Martha nodded again, wondering why she hadn't sought Joey's advice sooner.

"So, personally, I don't think you're ready to be with someone new," the bait shop manager said. "I think you're trying to bury your pain, lose yourself in someone else but unfortunately, it's not going to work. You need to take the time to grieve. And you need to make sure that nobody – including yourself but also including Liam – gets hurt. I don't know the guy very well but from his past, and from what you said happened around New Year, he's pretty vulnerable. I know how terrible you'd feel if you pushed him over the edge. So, don't. Be friends with him. Be nice to him. But don't force yourself into something you're not ready for."

Martha smiled at the way Joey blushed at being so forthright.

"You're very wise for a twenty six year old," she commented.

Joey laughed and then shrugged.

"Just my two cents worth," she said. "I could be completely wrong but..."

"You're not wrong," Martha assured her. "You're definitely not wrong."

* * *

Annie and Ruby sat on the beach together after school, glad to have the chance to catch up properly. First Annie had been in Japan and the Ruby had had to dash off to the city to be with her grandfather. It had been far too long.

"So, how's life been back here?" Annie asked, having regaled her eager friends with all sorts of tales from Japan.

"It's been okay," Ruby ventured. "I mean, personally, I'm still settling down with Charlie and Joey being my parents and everything."

She was surprised when Annie didn't pull a face. She had never been all that supportive of Charlie being in a lesbian relationship.

"They seem pretty solid," was all she said.

"They are," Ruby grinned. "It's so nice to see Charlie in a happy relationship. She's been messed around and hurt so much in the past but Joey really loves her. And what's even more remarkable is that Charlie feels the same way. She actually worships the ground Joey walks on. She's never opened herself up to feeling like that about another person so Joey's very special."

"To be honest, I thought it was just going to be a phase," Annie admitted.

"I kind of did too, back in the beginning," Ruby confessed. "But I'm glad it's not."

"Is it weird for you though?" Annie asked. "Seeing your Mum with another woman? I mean, I'm not judging. I'm just asking."

"I thought it would be," Ruby replied. "And I guess it was at first but now, no. It's just normal. And I think the most important thing is for someone to be happy. I don't think it matters who it's with."

"Me neither," Annie agreed.

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"I know I wasn't the most supportive person in the world before," Annie told her. "But I'm a different person now."

"A different person still in love with the same guy?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

Annie blushed at the reference to Romeo. She sighed and nodded.

"I don't know where it's going though," she said. "I don't know where _I'm _going. We can hardly have a relationship with him if I'm in another country."

"Are you going back?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. I guess I want him to make me stay. Anyway, how are things for you in the romance department? I'm sorry things didn't work out with Geoff."

"We just wanted different things," Ruby mused. "I wish him well. And things seem to be going nicely between Xavier and I again so..."

She smiled, thinking of her boyfriend.

"I'm really hopeful that things will work out better this time," she said. "Your first love is someone you ought to hold onto if you can."

* * *

Joey finished work and headed towards the Diner to meet Charlie for an early dinner. Her girlfriend was likely to be working overtime tonight so Joey was keen to get a few moments with her if she could. The police Sergeant was very eager to get this vandalism case wrapped up as quickly as she could.

"Hi, Elijah!" Joey called when she spotted the Reverend walking in the opposite direction.

She and Charlie had been going regularly to church for the last few weeks. Joey knew that Charlie was mostly going to make her happy, although she had expressed more interest recently. But Joey was enjoying being back as part of the congregation. It felt like she had come home somehow and it had helped to heal a lot of old wounds.

"Hi, Joey," he greeted warmly, stopping to talk. "How are you? How's Charlie's father?"

"We're okay, thanks," Joey said. "And Ross seems to be coping. He broke his arm but there weren't any head injuries or anything like that that could have made his... situation worse."

Elijah nodded.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about Leah," Joey said, getting right to the point.

He exhaled rather sharply, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"She thinks you're avoiding her," Joey said. "And she's pretty upset about it."

Elijah immediately denied it but Joey saw right through him.

"I know Miles told you she has feelings for you," she said. "And if you don't feel the same then that's fine but please don't avoid her. Please don't backtrack on the way you've been helping her piece her life back together. It's not fair."

"It's not that I don't feel the same," Elijah admitted.

"You're attracted to her too?" Joey asked hopefully.

He continued to look awkward.

"It's just... complicated," he said. "I can't really explain. Not now. But I'll take what you've said on board. I'll be more aware of my actions around her. I promise."

"Thanks," Joey said, beaming at him. "Have a nice evening."

"And you."

Feeling a little more reassured on her friend's behalf, Joey headed on into the Diner where her girlfriend was ready and waiting.

* * *

_Next time... Tony starts his first day teaching, the teenagers audition for the school play, Nicole starts her internship and Leah loses her temper..._


	251. Chapter 251

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty One**

Joey stopped off for a solitary, take away coffee on Monday morning, ready to start a new day at work. She was sad that Tony had left so quickly but she was pleased to know that he was doing something he enjoyed.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," she commented as she ran into her former co-worker.

"Good things, I hope!" he replied.

"Good luck on your first day at the school," Joey said sincerely.

"Thanks. I'm really nervous!" he admitted.

Patting him on the arm, Joey asserted that he would be fine and there was nothing to worry about.

"Now," she said brightly. "Some of us have a bait shop to open!"

She grinned, wished him luck again and then headed back out.

* * *

At school, Annie and Ruby were studying a poster advertising for a new school play – _Romeo and Juliet._

"Charlie and Joey did this last year," Ruby remembered. "With that drama club they used to go to."

Annie nodded thoughtfully. Ruby studied her expression.

"Are you thinking of auditioning?" she asked her usually shy friend.

Annie caught sight of Romeo walking through the corridor with Xavier, deep in discussion. She smiled.

"I think I might," she said.

* * *

Charlie had spent most of the day trying to figure out who was tagging all the vans in the caravan park but so far, she had come up with nothing. _I can help catch a human trafficking ring_, she thought miserably to herself. _But I completely fail to catch a graffiti artist_. Sighing as she packed up her things, she called Joey to see if she would like to have dinner in the Diner after work.

"Sounds good to me," Joey agreed willingly. "I might be a bit late though. I'm waiting for a customer to bring some hire equipment back."

"No worries," Charlie said. "I'm heading out now so I'll wait for you there."

* * *

Arriving at the Diner, Charlie had indeed arrived before Joey. Spotting Miles nursing a coffee with Tony, she asked to join them.

"Sure," Miles said. "How was your day? Caught any bad guys?"

"Nope," Charlie sighed. "The mystery tagger is complete eluding us. It's driving me crazy."

Miles shifted a little uncomfortably, thinking of Rabbit, the little girl he thought was responsible.

"Well, maybe she... or he, isn't a bad person," he said.

"I'm sure they're not," Charlie said. "But it doesn't mean they're not irritating!"

Miles managed a laugh.

"How was your first day at the school, Tony?" Charlie asked politely.

"Oh, don't even ask," Tony sighed unhappily. "I was the butt of some practical joke and so lost complete control of the class. It was hell. I'm seriously thinking of asking Alf to give me my job back at the bait shop."

"I really think you should give it a bit longer," Miles encouraged.

"You just need to show them who's boss," Charlie said. "Turn the joke on its head. Let them all know that you mean business."

"Do you think I can?" Tony asked.

"Of course you can!" Miles and Charlie said in unison.

Tony laughed but felt encouraged. He thanked them both and then said he ought to get home and rant some more to his wife about the annoying kid in his class.

"And speaking of annoying, am I the only one who feels the need to interfere and get Elijah and Leah together?" Miles asked.

"Definitely not the only one," Charlie assured him. "Especially now we're pretty sure he does feel the same, which... was a secret."

She sighed, feeling guilty. Joey had told her last night about her encounter with Elijah but neither of them had quite managed to figure out what his problem might be.

"He likes her too?" Miles asked, perking up.

"Charlie!" Joey squeaked, making her partner jump as she appeared as if from nowhere. "That was a secret."

"It's only Miles," Charlie said a little guiltily.

"Yeah, it's only me," he agreed. "I mean, hey!"

He looked mock offended but it only succeeded in making Charlie laugh. A little grumpily, Joey took a seat and upon being pestered, she reluctantly began to explain Elijah's words to her the previous day.

"We have to do something," Miles decided. "In fact, I think I've just had an idea."

"Miles, I really don't think we should..." Charlie began.

But he had dashed off halfway through her sentence. Charlie glanced at Joey and apologised.

"Well, you never know," Joey said a little cheerfully. "He might actually help. I doubt it. But he might."

* * *

After a leisurely dinner, largely spent putting the world to rights, Charlie and Joey took a walk along the beach, hand in hand.

"I wonder what Miles came up with for Leah and Elijah," Charlie mused.

"And I wonder if it will work," Joey added.

"I hope so," Charlie admitted. "It'd be nice for Leah to find someone to love. And Elijah seems like a great guy."

"I think so," Joey agreed. "I mean, anyone who can help me renew my faith is great as far as I'm concerned."

She smiled a little shyly. Charlie gazed at her and then tugged her hand so they could sit down on the sand.

"This church thing really means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Charlie said.

Joey blushed.

"It's pretty sad, isn't it?" she said nervously.

Charlie shifted closer and put her arm around her. Joey rested her head happily on Charlie's shoulder.

"I think it's nice," the police officer said. "It's special. I mean, I'm still at the very beginning of the whole God/Church thing but I do like it there. And I like that you've found something that means so much to you. And I'm glad that you invited me to be part of it."

"I was worried that you thought it was a pain to keep coming with me," Joey confessed.

"Definitely not," Charlie assured her. "I wouldn't go if I didn't want to. But I'm finding it really interesting to open up my mind a bit. Challenge my own beliefs. Develop some kind of spirituality. I've always lacked that in the past. I've never been that in touch with my emotions. But you changed all that last year so I'm totally open to this. I'm enjoying it."

She smiled. Joey tilted her head and kissed her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

Looking up, they spotted Nicole stomping across the sand in an obvious bad mood.

"Nic!" Joey called out.

The blonde looked at them and then approached, her face very unhappy.

"What's up?" Joey asked. "Didn't your first day with that woman go well?"

Aden had told her at lunch time that Nicole had won a fashion internship with a woman called Britt who had been teaching a couple of classes at the school.

"It wasn't exactly what I was expecting," she admitted.

She'd thought she would be designing or at the very least have _something _to do with fashion. Unfortunately, most of her day had been spent fetching and carrying. She hated that Aden had been right about what Britt wanted from her.

* * *

Stopping at the Surf Club for a drink, Charlie and Joey spotted Martha in the corner of the bar.

"Hey, guys," she greeted warmly.

"How did things go with Liam?" Joey asked, referring to their previous conversation.

She wasn't entirely sure about confidentiality but she couldn't quite help but tell Charlie everything. It wasn't in her nature to keep secrets, especially not from someone she loved so much.

"They're back on an even keel," Martha told her, gesturing for them to sit down. "We're just friends now but we're getting on better. I'm going to help him buy a car tomorrow. His died."

Joey smiled.

"I'm glad things are better," she said.

"You were totally right," Martha admitted. "I was rushing into something I wasn't ready for. I'm just glad I didn't stuff things up too badly. At least at the moment they can be rectified. He's meeting me here in a minute actually."

"Well, we'll leave you to it then," Charlie offered.

"No, stay," Martha said. "It'd be nice if you stayed. We haven't hung out properly in a long time and I'd like for you guys to get to know Liam better. Unless you had other plans?"

"No," Charlie assured her. "We'd love to stay. Thanks."

* * *

It was late when Charlie and Joey finally ventured home. They'd had a lovely evening with Martha and Liam. It was nice to see Martha starting to relax and have fun again after everything she had been through. And Liam had surprised them both by being a really nice, entertaining guy. He was a lot different to his reputation.

Walking through the front door, their good moods immediately went on hold as they heard shouting in the lounge. Entering the room, they found Leah and Miles shouting at each other.

"Hey," Charlie intervened. "What's going on?"

"He told Elijah how I felt about him! And he locked us in a damn caravan!"

"I didn't!" Miles insisted. "I told you, I don't know how that happened. I invited you to the house!"

"You told us to go to the van!" Leah yelled. "Look at the damn note!"

She thrust the piece of paper in his face. He pushed it away.

"I was trying to do a good thing," he said bitterly. "I should have known that you wouldn't be grateful. I stuff everything up!"

He stormed past Charlie and Joey and out of the house.

"Ugh!" Leah screeched. "That man drives me fucking crazy!"

Charlie and Joey exchanged nervous glances and sat down with her on the couch.

"I genuinely think he was trying to help," Joey ventured.

"Well, he failed!" Leah snapped. "He's just made an awkward situation even worse. How on earth am I meant to face Elijah now?"

"Look, he doesn't know that you know so why does it have to be any different?" Charlie said.

"I just can't believe Miles did this to me!" Leah said desperately.

"He was just trying to help," Joey said, sticking up for him. "He just wants you to be happy. We all do."

"So, you've all been talking about me?" Leah demanded.

"No," Joey said, holding her hands up in defence. "We just care, okay? Please don't fall out with anyone over this."

Leah sighed and apologised.

"I'm just so embarrassed," she said.

"Look, it's always hard when you have feelings for someone and you're not sure what to do about them, or if they feel the same about you," Charlie said, gazing at Joey, who smiled. "But sometimes it's a risk worth taking, if there's a chance you could be happy at the end of it. I mean, look at the risk Joey and I took. I was so terrified of being with Joey. I was scared of what it would mean for my life and that it might go wrong. I felt like I loved her too much. I so desperately wanted to be with her but I didn't think I was good enough for her."

Joey gazed at her, feeling moved by her words.

"But we took the risk and look at what we've become. Maybe Miles has done you a favour. If Elijah feels the same... you could have something special there."

Leah shook her head.

"I'm not like you two," she said. "I don't have good relationships."

"Hey!" Charlie laughed. "You do recall my pre-Joey dating history, don't you? In less than I year of living here, I managed to date Roman who couldn't have made it more obvious that he didn't like me, and then I fell into bed with Angelo. I don't think I need to explain that little disaster to you, do I?"

"And I didn't fare much better," Joey put in. "If I'd have had to commit to a type before I met Charlie, it would have probably been 'lying bitch'. It was not good!"

Leah laughed, feeling comforted by her friends.

"Just don't panic about this, okay?" Charlie encouraged. "If something is meant to happen between you and Elijah, it will. Just don't run away before you've figured things out."

* * *

_Next time... the kids win roles in the school play, Liam buys a motorbike and Xavier reacts badly to John and Gina's relationship..._


	252. Chapter 252

_I'm going to go back to updating this the same amount as the other stories instead of every day as I've got less and less time to write fanfiction these days so I don't have quite the same backlog of chapters for this as I did before. Which was the intention when I started updating every day so... yay! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Two**

"Charlie?" Ruby said in a tone that provoked much caution in her mother. "Joey?"

"What have you done?" Charlie asked humorously.

"Hey!" her daughter protested.

"What do you want?" Joey chipped in.

"Nothing!" Ruby squeaked. "Well... advice."

Charlie tried not to panic. The last few times she had sought advice from either of them it had been about sex. Ruby had already slept with Xavier and then Geoff and she suspected she and Xavier would soon be taking things further again. Charlie couldn't help but worry that she had given her a bad example in her pre-Joey days.

"You know you guys were in _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"I have a vague recollection," Joey smirked.

She and Charlie had been mortified when they'd been given the leads for that particular play. And they'd had a big row before the first performance. But they'd definitely enjoyed it once they'd finally got on stage.

"Well, they're doing the same play at school," Ruby explained. "And I was thinking of auditioning."

"Go for it," Charlie said immediately.

"You think so?"

"You'd be amazing, Ruby," Charlie enthused. "You should absolutely audition."

"Are you going to be Juliet?" Joey asked eagerly.

Ruby shook her head.

"I think Annie's going for it."

"Annie?" Charlie asked in surprise.

Ruby's friend was hardly the most outgoing girl in the world, although it was obvious that her time away had changed her somewhat.

"Yes," Ruby said. "And I think she's trying to convince Romeo to be... well, Romeo."

She grinned. Joey chuckled.

"But I thought maybe the nurse or someone like that," Ruby added. "What do you think?"

"You'd be incredible," Joey encouraged. "I definitely think you should do it."

"Me too," Charlie put in.

"Okay," Ruby agreed, grateful for the support. "I will. Thanks!"

Smiling happily at them, she thanked them both.

"Let us know how it goes, okay?" Charlie asked when Xavier arrived, knocking for his girlfriend in order to walk to school for her.

"We will!" Ruby called back.

"We what?" Xavier asked worriedly as they headed out of the house.

* * *

After work, Charlie and Joey headed to the Diner, partly to grab dinner Joey didn't have time to cook before college and partly to check on Leah. She hadn't seemed any happier that morning before they'd both left for work but they hoped a reconciliation with Miles might possibly be on the cards.

"I'm still not talking to him," Leah said firmly before they'd even managed to ask the question.

"Leah..." Charlie sighed. "Can't you just...?"

"No," Leah snapped, uncharacteristically moody. "He humiliated me. I've literally just got myself back on my feet after panic attacks and hiding in store cupboards. And Elijah was a bit part of it. But rather than letting me get on with it at my own pace, he wrecked my friendship with Elijah instead. And it's not fair. I don't forgive him."

"But he was trying to help..." Joey ventured.

"And he failed," Leah said curtly. "Now, what can I get you?"

* * *

While Charlie and Joey were waiting for their food and discussing their separate evening plans – Joey had college and Charlie had decided to go and visit Miles and see how he was coping with Leah's anger – a rabble of school kids walked in, led by Ruby. Spotting her parents, she hurried up to them and announced that she'd got the role of Mercutio.

"I thought you auditioned for the nurse!" Charlie said after congratulating her.

"They've messed with the gender roles," Romeo grumped, slinging himself into a chair.

Xavier looked equally unimpressed but Ruby and Annie both looked amused.

"I'm Romeo," Annie explained.

"Interesting," Joey commented before turning with some amusement to the boys and asking who they were playing.

"I'm the nurse," Xavier admitted.

"And I'm bloody Juliet!"

Joey snorted and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"It's about time schools caught up with playing with gender roles," she said. "Rejecting the binary and..."

"Lesbian!" Ruby remarked with a giggle.

"So sue me!" Joey laughed.

"I'll sue the school," Romeo frowned. "I don't want to wear a dress."

"You'd rock a dress," Charlie teased. "You have great legs!"

Romeo glared at her.

"You do know that you don't have to accept the role, right?" Joey asked. "It's not a law."

Romeo glanced at Annie, unable to bear letting her down. Also, if he wasn't Juliet then another boy would be and he could bear the thought of her kissing someone else, even if it was only make believe.

"I'll do it," he decided.

* * *

After they had eaten, Charlie and Joey left the kids to it and headed back to the car. Charlie's intention was to drop Joey at college, visit Miles and then pick her up again. They were just about to climb into the car when they heard a loud motor.

"What is that?" Joey wondered, turning to look, just as a motorbike zoomed into the car park.

The rider and his passenger got off and removed their helmets. It was Liam and Martha.

"Wow!" Joey commented, approaching them. "Nice ride!"

"You like it?" Liam asked.

"I thought you guys were going _car _shopping today!" Charlie joked.

"We were," Martha said. "But _someone _got distracted."

With her mouth hanging open slightly, Joey checked out the Harley Davidson. Charlie was surprised by her level of awe.

"This is amazing!" the bait shop employee said, walking round the bike, clearly impressed.

"Want a ride?" Liam asked.

"Yes!" Joey said as the same time as Charlie yelped, "No!"

The couple glanced at each other.

"It's dangerous," Charlie said quietly.

"Not really," Liam dismissed. "She'll have a helmet and everything. And Martha can lend her jacket..."

"Please?" Joey asked hopefully.

"You don't need permission," Charlie said. "But... but it's dangerous. What if...?"

"We'll be quick," Joey said eagerly, aware that she had to get to college.

"That's not helping!" Charlie pointed out.

"I'm a very safe rider, I promise," Liam said. "Just a spin round the block? Look at her, she's desperate. How can you deny that face?"

Joey offered her most longing expression to Charlie who could help but laugh.

"Fine," she said. "But Liam, if you kill her, I will kill you."

"I have no doubt!" Liam laughed.

Martha handed over her jacket and helmet and Joey eagerly hopped on the bike behind Liam.

"Who was that?" Tony asked, approaching them just as Liam and Joey shot back out of the car park.

"Liam's taking Joey out on his new bike and Charlie's having heart failure," Martha informed him.

"I am not!" Charlie lied. "I just... don't want her to get hurt."

"We rode for an hour and didn't even nearly have an accident," Martha assured him. "He's perfectly safe."

Charlie sighed uncertainly but let it go.

"How was your second day at work?" she asked Tony.

"Better," he said brightly. "I took your advice and gave as good as I got and I really think they'll start respecting me any day now!"

He grinned proudly.

"Well done," Charlie said.

* * *

Joey held onto Liam's waist as they tore through their sleepy little town on the bike. It was exhilarating to say the least. Joey had always wanted to learn to ride a motorbike and she envisioned herself becoming much better friends with Liam now if she got the chance. She frowned when she realised they were heading back for the car park but then she supposed she had to get to college anyway and Charlie would be having kittens if they took too long.

* * *

Once Liam had pulled to a stop, Joey leapt off the bike a little giddily. Pulling her helmet off, she launched herself into Charlie's arms, eagerly rambling about how awesome the bike was.

"Charlie...?"

"No," Charlie said firmly.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" Joey pouted.

"You were going to ask if you could get a bike too."

Joey pouted even more.

"I could totally re-enact that _Transformers 2 _scene you like so much," Joey smirked.

Charlie both grinned and blushed at the image of Megan Fox draped over a motorbike. Joey would definitely look good in such a position.

"Anyway!" she said, realising that Liam, Martha and Tony were all looking amused. "We'd better get you to college."

* * *

Charlie picked a rather excitable Joey up from college. Not only had she had a good day at work and ridden on the back of a motorbike, but she had been given a commendation in class and told by her tutor that she would easily be passing every aspect of course in a few months time. Arriving home, they found Ruby and Xavier sitting on the sofa looking particularly grave.

"What's happened?" Charlie asked worriedly, trying to keep the torrent of horrific scenarios from flying through her brain, namely Ruby being pregnant.

"I just caught Mum and John," Xavier sighed.

"Doing what?" Joey asked.

Everyone stared at her until she blushed and caught on.

"You know, for someone who does it so much, you're pretty naive about sex, Joey!" Ruby remarked.

Joey blushed further and denied doing it 'so much'.

"I've heard you!" Ruby said, causing Charlie to colour also. "In fact, I was just telling Xavier that parents having sex is just one of those horrors you have to expect in life."

She pulled a face. Charlie and Joey sat down together, feeling suddenly shy.

"But it's different," Xavier insisted. "Mum and John are old! Charlie and Joey are hot lesbians and... and that didn't come out quite the way it sounded in my head."

"You'd better not have fantasies about my parents, Xave," Ruby warned.

"I don't!" the teenage boy said quickly. "But... well, they _are_ hot lesbians."

He looked at them and apologised.

"I don't mind being referred to as a hot lesbian," Joey smirked.

"Yep," Charlie agreed, horrifying Ruby. "I can live with that."

Xavier laughed and then shook his head.

"Mum and John... it's gross. I shouldn't have to see it."

"Or hear it," Ruby remarked, looking pointedly at Charlie and Joey.

Charlie was about to launch into protest about being loud but decided not to rise to the bait.

"In fairness," she said more reasonably. "I can't imagine your Mum and John _wanting _to be caught at it. They're probably mortified."

"They didn't seem too mortified when I shouted at them," Xavier said.

"Well, if you're busy shouting at them then obviously Gina's going to get defensive," Joey said. "So, why don't you take a deep breath, hold your head high, stay calm and go and make up with her?"

Xavier chewed his lip uncertainly.

"I can't bear them being a couple," he admitted. "He's no good for her. He..."

"Look, I don't like John Palmer any more than you," Joey said. "But if you're Mum sees something good in him then you're just going to have to go with it, Xave. She's your Mum. As long as John's making her happy, that's the most important thing. Maybe just try and be supportive?"

Making eye contact with her, Xavier sighed, mumbling that he hated it when she was right.

"Annoying, isn't it?" Ruby teased. "But truth be told, she _always _is."

Joey beamed proudly.

* * *

_Next time... Joey attends therapy with Charlie and the pair of them try to get Leah and Miles to make friends again..._


	253. Chapter 253

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Three**

"Are you sure you're happy for me to come in with you?" Joey asked a little nervously.

"I invited you, didn't I?" Charlie pointed out, killing the engine as she pulled into Michael's driveway.

Today was hopefully the beginning of her winding down her therapy sessions. She was still having nightmares but not as frequently and both Michael and Joey had suggested that those were more about anxiety over whether she would have one or not. It could also be due to her anxiety over having them in the first place. It was March now and Charlie was convinced she should be over what happened, although again, both Michael and Joey had pointed out that healing took time and couldn't be forced.

"I just don't want to intrude on your 'you time'," Joey said.

"I want to share it with you," Charlie said honestly. "If I'm going to start winding the sessions down then it needs to be a joint decision. And you and Michael both seem to think pretty similarly about what's best for me so it makes sense for you to join us."

"I don't tell you what to do, do I?" Joey worried, pausing in her attempt to get out of the car.

Smiling affectionately at her, Charlie stole a quick kiss.

"No," she assured her. "You just know me better than anyone. And you're very wise!"

Joey grinned triumphantly and agreed with a giggle. Charlie pressed for one more kiss and then they headed towards the front door.

* * *

Just over an hour later, the couple headed back out of the house, both rather more cheerful than they'd expected. Charlie found it very difficult to talk about her feelings, especially when things about Hugo or worse, Grant, came up. But she felt like she was handling things better with each session and the three of them had agreed that after five more sessions, therapy would come to a close. Charlie was relieved to have an end date and she was encouraged that both Michael and Joey believed that she was a lot better.

"Do you have to go straight to work?" Joey asked.

It was a Saturday so there were weekend staff members to run the bait shop. Joey was glad to do a Monday to Friday nine to five. But Charlie wasn't always so lucky with her shift patterns.

"Nope," Charlie beamed. "I'm not due in until lunch time so I get to spend a happy morning with you."

"Yay!" Joey enthused. "I suggest the beach."

"Absolutely!" Charlie agreed.

* * *

Strolling along the beach, hand in hand, Charlie and Joey soon happened upon Nicole and Aden, sunbathing on their weekend off.

"Hey, ladies," Aden greeted cheerfully.

Nicole sat up and pulled her sunglasses part way down her nose.

"Want to join us?"

She noted Charlie's uniform.

"Or are you working? I swear I haven't broken the law!"

Charlie laughed and assured her that she was off duty until lunch time.

"So yes, we will join you," Joey said, flopping down on the sand and pulling her girlfriend with her.

"How are things?" Aden asked.

"Really good," Charlie smiled.

Therapy wasn't something she liked to talk about so she didn't elaborate but she was happy to share her good mood.

"Any news on the apartment?" Nicole asked.

Charlie frowned and shook her head.

"We've paid our rent and our deposit and everything," she said dramatically. "But they said we can't move in for a whole month! Something about damp..."

"Well, we don't want to move into somewhere damp," Joey pointed out. "That leads to mould, which leads to me pulling this face."

She pulled a horrified, if slightly constipated face, which only succeeded in making the others laugh.

"Okay," Charlie said. "You're right. I don't want to live with that."

"See? Mould is bad!"

"Yeah, I was talking about the mould," Charlie smirked.

Joey protested loudly and pouted, smiling only when Charlie kissed her.

"Anyway, how are things with you guys? Nic, Joey was telling me about some internship you're doing," the police officer said.

The blonde sighed.

"It's not quite what I hoped for," she admitted. "I thought I was going to get to do proper design stuff but it's not quite working out like that."

Aden put a protective arm around her and tried to enthuse that it would get better.

"I hope so!" Nicole said unhappily. "Because currently, it sucks."

* * *

That evening, once Charlie had finished her shift, she arrived home eagerly to put hers and Joey's new plan into action. Tired of seeing Leah and Miles so unhappy now that they weren't speaking, the girls had decided that they had to help them make up. As predicted, Joey was busy cooking when Charlie walked in through the door.

"Something smells delicious," the police officer enthused.

"I made a bit extra for you and me," Joey said. "And it's a new recipe so hopefully it tastes good too. I'm a bit nervous about it."

"Everything you make tastes good," Charlie assured her. "I just hope Leah and Miles stop yelling long enough to enjoy it."

"Yep," Joey agreed. "Here's hoping."

* * *

An hour later, Miles showed up at the house, expecting to see Charlie and Joey but was shocked to find that Leah was home. They'd assured him that she was working all evening at the Diner.

"Is this a set up?" Leah demanded.

"Little bit," Joey admitted, offering her cutest apology smile.

"Joey, I am not sitting down to a meal with Miles," Leah said sourly. "He humiliated me."

She turned to her ex-best friend.

"You humiliated me!"

"I didn't mean to!" Miles protested. "Plus, he likes you too! I haven't done anything wrong!"

Leah stared at him. Charlie sighed heavily.

"Except... tell you that," Miles finished quietly.

"He likes me too?"

"We think so," Charlie admitted. "But he said it was complicated so he couldn't act on his feelings."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Joey asked hopefully. "I mean... that's less humiliating."

"And even more frustrating," Leah said. "Thanks."

"Look, why don't you both just sit down, have nice food, drink nice wine...?"

"I don't want to eat with him!" Leah insisted.

Miles turned to leave but Charlie grabbed him swiftly by the collar.

"Joey has gone to a lot of effort to cook you a delicious meal so the polite thing to do is eat it."

"Fine," Leah said grumpily, sinking down at the table.

Miles escaped Charlie's clutches and sat down too. He looked across the table at his friend.

"Leah, if you knew how sorry I was..." he began.

"How sorry?" Leah asked.

"Sorrier than I could ever tell you," Miles replied. "You mean everything to me – you _and _VJ. I hate fighting with you. I love you! I mean, well, not like that, but I do love you. Please forgive me? Please can we just forget all about this?"

Leah look at him and then at Charlie and Joey who smiled their encouragement.

"Fine," she sighed. "Let's forget it."

Charlie and Joey high fived before serving dinner triumphantly.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo stalks Charlie, Ruby and Xavier skip school and Marilyn and Justin show up in the Bay..._


	254. Chapter 254

_I may or may not update again until Monday. Not entirely sure what I'm doing with my weekend yet. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Four**

"Four more sessions to go!" Charlie said cheerfully as she drove towards the bait shop in order to drop Joey at work before therapy.

Joey smiled and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm really proud of you," she said.

"What, for being so weak and pathetic that I needed counselling in the first place?" Charlie remarked.

"Hey!" Joey protested. "Don't ever say that about yourself. Even the strongest people need help sometimes. I mean, after what that evil bastard put you through..."

She shuddered at the thought of how close she had come to losing the love of her life. Charlie parked the car and put the handbrake on. Smiling lovingly, she leant over and kissed her.

"I'll see you after work, okay?" she said.

"Looking forward to it," Joey replied.

Stealing one more, rather lingering kiss, Joey forced herself out of the car and towards the bait shop. Charlie sat back in her seat and watched her go. She's couldn't quite resist checking out Joey's slender form.

"I am one lucky lady," she mused, pulling back onto the road again.

* * *

From a discreet distance, Angelo followed Charlie's little blue car. It was his day off and with his theories driving him crazy, he was determined to get to the bottom of Charlie's affair once and for all. If she was cheating on her so called beloved girlfriend, which he was certain she was, then he was determined to expose the truth. He hadn't allowed himself all that much time to try and figure out why he was so obsessed with this. He blamed the police officer in him, always trying to solve puzzles. And with the Hugo case long over, work was slower than he liked. He wasn't entirely sure that his ex-girlfriend would thank him exactly for breaking her and Joey apart but he hoped that in time, she would realise that he'd been trying to help. How terrible must it be for her to live a lie, dating someone she wasn't even in love with? No, Angelo was convinced that he was rescuing Charlie from her own misery.

* * *

"Didn't you quit?" Joey remarked when Aden appeared and immediately started helping her set up the bait shop for the day.

"Yeah, that was dumb," he admitted.

"Well, I guess your male pride was always going to struggle with me being your boss – again," Joey teased.

He mock glared at her, making her laugh.

"Seriously," she said. "What's with the help?"

"I'm bored," Aden said. "Nicole's kissing Britt's arse all day and I'm not on shift at the Diner so I thought, what better way to spend my time than with my hot best friend?"

Joey laughed again.

"I think I'm meant to be offended but I really don't mind you calling me hot," she said. "You should have heard Xavier the other day..."

Aden looked confused so she explained the predicament her step-daughter's boyfriend had found himself in with his mother.

* * *

"We are going to get into so much trouble when our Mums realise that we've disappeared," Xavier worried.

Having made up with his mother, Xavier had immediately got into an argument with John. Fearing repercussions when Gina found out, he had convinced Ruby to skip school with him. It was nice timing really. The couple were still feeling their way with their resumed relationship. Things felt both familiar and different this time around. Xavier harboured some anxiety about Ruby having dated and slept with Geoff and Ruby was conscious of the fact that she had no idea what her boyfriend had been up to in her absence. It felt like a nice day to reconnect and really concentrate on each other.

"I know," Ruby sighed, holding his hand and leading him onto a secluded area of beach in Mangrove River.

Up ahead, they winced at seeing a few of the River Boys larking about on their surf boards.

"Should we go somewhere else?" Xavier wondered. "Those guys always seem to cause trouble wherever they go. I don't really want to get into anything."

"If they bother us, we'll leave," Ruby promised. "But we shouldn't let some brainless surfers chase us away."

Decisively, Ruby led the way.

* * *

Angelo parked up outside a house he'd never been to before. He'd watched Charlie pull into the drive and knock on the door. And she'd been welcomed in by an older man. He wasn't quite the same build as the guy he'd seen her having sex with but there was definitely something dodgy going on, he was sure. Now, with just over an hour having passed, he watched Charlie say goodbye to the man and head back towards her car. He ducked out of sight as she left the house and drove towards the police station, ready to start her shift at work.

* * *

"You really think Angelina is hotter than Jennifer Aniston?" Aden wondered.

He had settled back into helping Joey out and was thoroughly enjoying his day, even if he had no chance of spending any real time with Nicole. His girlfriend was so consumed with her studies and her apprenticeship that she didn't seem to have any time for him at the moment.

"Well, I wouldn't kick either of them out of bed," Joey conceded. "And it's a pretty close call but I think Angelina has the edge."

Aden shook his head.

"I grew up fantasising about the girls from _Friends,_" he admitted. "Nobody could make me betray Rachel Green!"

Joey laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe it's because Angelina has the whole bi thing going on," she mused. "It makes her somewhat popular with ladies who like ladies!"

She smirked. Aden paused, deliberately picturing the scene with a dirty smile on his face.

"But Sandra Bullock is better than either of them," Joey added.

"Sandra Bullock?" he said. "Really?"

"Hell yeah! Did you not see _The Proposal_?"

"No."

"You have not lived!" Joey squeaked. "You're coming round for a movie night ASAP. I shall educate you on the wonder of Sandra Bullock. And what a wonder she is..."

Aden chuckled.

"I'm more of a Cameron Diaz guy," he said.

"Well, the hottest of all female celebrities as to be Jorja Fox."

"Who?"

"The woman from _CSI_," Joey said as if he was stupid. "Charlie got me into it and we've both decided that she's the eighth wonder of the world!"

* * *

Disappointed not to have got anything more concrete on Charlie, Angelo vowed to be more prepared next time. Next time, he'd have a camera. And he'd figure out exactly what she was getting up to behind closed doors. And then he was going to tell Joey everything. Deciding that nothing more exciting was going to happen, Angelo headed towards the beach, wondering what to do with his day.

"Hey!" Ruby snapped. "You were one of the guys involved in the riot a couple of months ago."

As Xavier had predicted, several of the River Boys had approached in order to give them hassle. She glared at a tall, dark, tattooed guy that she was sure she recognised.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he told her with a sneer.

"You were one of the people who nearly killed us," Ruby said, squaring up to him.

In the background, a younger boy shifted uncomfortably.

"You might want to tone it down," the taller guy warned. "Spreading lies like that could get you into trouble."

He stepped forward. Xavier leapt in the way.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded.

The guy pushed him hard.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. "What's going on?"

Ruby turned round to see Angelo hurrying towards them as the boys began to fight. She didn't think she'd ever seen so happy to see him before. Immediately, he started to break up the fight.

"Alright, I'll take it from here," said another voice.

A good looking guy with 'blood and sand' tattooed boldly across his chest approached. Ruby was surprised to see all of the River Boys immediately begin to tow the line.

"I should arrest your boys for intimidation," Angelo said sourly.

"Well it's over now," the other guy, who Angelo thought was nicknamed 'Brax', said. "So why don't we all go on our way?"

Angelo hesitated. He was itching for a row. But instead, opted to take the high road and just bring Ruby and Xavier out of the situation.

"What are you two doing out of school anyway?" he asked as he led them up the beach.

Both teenagers looked guilty.

"I'm taking you back to school," he said firmly.

* * *

Charlie and Watson walked through the hospital doors and immediately located the woman who had called them. She was older than both of them but beautiful in a rather obvious, manicured way. Her hair was piled up on her head and her face was fraught with worry.

"Did you call the police?" Charlie asked, approaching her.

"Yes!" the woman gushed. "I was driving along and I found this poor boy in the middle of the road and he doesn't even know his name or anything and I just had to..."

"Could we start with your name?" Charlie interjected gently.

"Oh! Yes!" she said. "I'm Marilyn. Marilyn Chambers."

"And where were you when you found this boy?" Watson asked.

They led her over to a set of chairs and sat down.

"I was driving into Summer Bay," she said.

"For what purpose?" Watson asked. "Visiting someone or...?"

"I was coming home," Marilyn replied.

* * *

Having finished work for the day, Joey took Aden to the Diner to shout him a coffee. Charlie was due to finish her shift in an hour and Joey was looking forward to spending the evening with her.

"What's all this?" she asked when she spotted her boss looking uncharacteristically excited.

"Marilyn's coming home!" Alf said joyfully.

Behind the counter, Colleen pulled a face, tutted and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Who's Marilyn?" Joey asked, intrigued.

"She's the most remarkable woman, Joey," Alf enthused. "Honestly, you'll love her. I've known her for so long but she's lived away from the Bay for years. I can't believe she's actually coming back here. And from the sounds of it, she's actually going to stay. I'm so happy, I..."

He trailed off and looked rather overcome. Spontaneously, Joey hugged him, declaring that she was very much looking forward to meeting a woman Alf deemed to be so special.

* * *

Charlie and Watson, followed by Marilyn, let themselves into the stranger's hospital room, where Rachel was treating him.

"Hi there," Charlie said politely. "My name's Sergeant Charlie Buckton and this is Senior Constable Watson. Any idea who you are?"

"He doesn't seem to remember much of anything," Rachel said. "His memory is consistent with a head injury."

"There's only one name in my head," the good looking, dark haired man said. "But I don't really know what it means. Aden. I think... I think I was coming to visit him."

"Aden Jeffries?" Charlie asked.

The boy shook his head and said he didn't know. Charlie stepped out of the room to use the phone.

* * *

Joey, Aden, Alf and Miles were crowded round a table together when Aden's phone rang.

"Excuse me," he said politely, escaping the table.

"Aden?" Charlie said when he answered.

"Hey, Charlie," he greeted, a little puzzled that she was ringing him and not Joey.

"Hi," the police officer said. "I need you to come to the hospital if you can."

"The hospital?"

At the table, Joey's ears pricked up, wondering if her friend was okay.

"We've got a guy here suffering with amnesia," Charlie explained. "The only thing he seems able to remember is your name. So we were wondering if you could come down and make an ID."

"Um... sure," Aden said, wondering who on earth could have come to town looking for him.

Hanging up, he headed back over to the table.

"I'll give you a lift if you like," Miles offered. "We'll leave Alf to his own overexcitement."

Alf pretended to look offended but really, he was just happy to know his friend would soon arrive.

"Do you want me to come with?" Joey offered.

"Thanks," Aden accepted. "I have no idea who and what's going to be waiting for me!"

* * *

_Next time... Marilyn is welcomes back to the Bay while Aden is reunited with Justin..._


	255. Chapter 255

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Five**

Joey and Aden arrived at the hospital and found Charlie, Watson and a well manicured blonde woman waiting for them in the corridor.

"What's going on?" Aden asked immediately.

Joey stepped up beside Charlie, squeezing her hand discreetly and gently. Charlie smiled at her.

"There was an accident," she ventured. "This is Marilyn."

The blonde woman stepped up and shook hands with the newcomers, explaining a little about herself. Joey grinned, introducing herself also.

"I've just seen Alf Stewart," she explained. "And he's been beside himself with excitement over seeing you again."

"Really?" Marilyn gushed joyfully. "That's such a lovely thing to say!"

Joey grinned again. She already liked this woman.

"Anyway," Charlie said, not really wanting to dampen the mood. "While Marilyn was driving towards the Bay, she found a man wandering along the road. He doesn't remember anything about himself or why he was there. The only thing he remembered was that he was coming to see you, Aden."

The waiter nodded gravely.

"Would you like to see him?" Watson asked. "Maybe you can tell us who he is?"

Aden nodded again and hesitantly followed Watson. On the way, he grabbed hold of Joey's hand and dragged her into the side room with him. Charlie watched them go and sat down with Marilyn.

"I hope he can identify him," Marilyn said earnestly. "I hope he can help."

"So do I," Charlie said.

"Is Joey his girlfriend?"

Charlie laughed. Marilyn looked bewildered.

"Joey's _my _girlfriend," Charlie explained.

Marilyn blushed and apologised.

"It's fine," Charlie said. "Don't worry about it."

"I hope I didn't offend you. I mean, I love gay people..."

Charlie chuckled and reassured her.

"And I'm glad you love gay people," she added. "I'm a pretty big fan myself!"

* * *

Aden halted abruptly upon recognising the man in the hospital bed.

"Justin!" he said.

"Justin?" Joey wondered.

She ran through scenarios in her mind as she tried to recall why she recognised the name.

"Who...?" Watson began.

"He's my brother," Aden said.

Justin looked stricken, as if everything was starting to fall into place now that he had had one nugget of memory.

"I remember," he said quietly. "My name's Justin Jeffries and I'm in the army. You're my brother, Aden and I was heading here to see you."

Aden nodded anxiously and stepped forward, still gripping Joey's hand a little too hard.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

The boys hadn't had a good relationship for a long time. Aden had never expected to see him again.

"That... I don't remember," he admitted. "But I guess... I guess I wanted to see you."

"I'll leave you guys to it," Watson said, heading back out of the room.

"Me too," Joey tried but Aden refused to let her go.

* * *

Charlie stood up as Watson approached her again, explaining that the patient was called Justin Jeffries.

"How does Aden know him?" Charlie asked.

"They're brothers," Watson said.

Charlie looked mildly alarmed. It was common knowledge that Aden had no time for any member of his family and after all they had put him through, it was hardly surprising.

"And he remembers being in the army," Watson said. "So that gives us a pretty good place to start if we need to find out more about him."

Charlie nodded and sat back down again. Marilyn jumped when he phone sprung to life.

"Mr Stewart?" she said in her fussy, high pitched but not unpleasant manner. "I'll be with you soon. I was... delayed."

She glanced uncertainly at Charlie who was still engaged in conversation with Watson.

* * *

Joey just about managed to extract her hand. She stepped forward and politely introduced herself to Justin.

"Are you Aden's...?"

"No!" Aden and Joey said quickly and in unison.

"We're friends," Joey explained.

"Best friends," Aden added. "My girlfriend's name is Nicole and Joey's girlfriend's name is Charlie."

Justin's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it," Joey decided, patting Aden on the arm. "It was nice to meet you."

"And you," Justin said.

Joey smiled, nodding and went to find Charlie.

* * *

"So, you know where you're going, do you?" Charlie checked.

"Well, I should," Marilyn admitted. "But with everything that happened today I'm all in a fluster."

"Well, you can follow us back into town if you need to," Charlie offered. "We can get you safely to the Diner. That's where you're meeting Alf, right?"

Marilyn nodded.

"Why don't I go with you?" Joey offered. "And then you guys can meet us there when you finish your shift?"

"Are you sure?" Marilyn asked. "I don't want to put you out."

"It's fine," Joey said. "In fact, I could do with the lift and not taking Charlie too much out of her way."

Marilyn beamed at her.

"Well, that's settled then," she said. "You'll guide me to the Diner that I should know like the back of my hand and you'll meet us there?"

"Sounds great," Charlie said.

She leant in to kiss Joey chastely goodbye. Joey then followed Marilyn back out of the hospital.

* * *

Alf was beside himself with excitement as he waited in the Diner for Marilyn to arrive. Irene and Leah were also excited, as were Miles, Romeo and Nicole who had all gathered to welcome her home. Colleen was the only person who looked sour. She had never quite forgiven her for breaking her son's heart all those years ago.

"She's here!" Alf said, peering through the window and seeing Marilyn and Joey climb out of the car.

* * *

"It all looks very different to the way it did when I was last here," Marilyn commented.

"They've gone through a few refits," Joey said. "Do you know the owner, Leah?"

"Vaguely."

"She's my housemate and she's amazing," Joey assured her. "And I can already see Alf peeping through the blinds so... you ready?"

"Absolutely!" Marilyn enthused, marching forward.

* * *

"Are you coming to the Diner?" Charlie asked as she and Watson got changed in the staff room, both relieved to have finished their shifts.

"Um, well, I wasn't really invited..."

"I'm inviting you," Charlie said.

She was always surprised at her friend's lack of confidence, even with all the good things that had happened to her recently.

"I don't want to crash a party..."

"Have you ever known Alf Stewart to ever think anything but 'the more the merrier'?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

Watson laughed and nodded, admitting that the Sergeant may have a point.

"Then let's go!" Charlie enthused, leading the way out of the building.

* * *

Colleen grumped about in the kitchen while Marilyn regaled the party about her encounter with Justin the amnesiac.

"But that woman... Charlie?"

Marilyn looked to Joey for confirmation. Joey nodded.

"She was amazing and her colleague..."

"Watson," Joey told her.

"Watson," Marilyn repeated. "They were marvellous. And I have to say that you two make the loveliest couple. You know, based on first impressions."

Joey blushed and smiled, thanking her quietly.

"I'm very lucky," she said honestly.

"Why?" said a voice behind her.

Joey turned and beamed at her girlfriend who pulled up chairs for herself and Watson.

"Because she has you," Romeo said in a particularly swoony voice.

Joey threw a straw at him and told him to stop being so cheeky.

"So, is Aden at the hospital?" Nicole asked anxiously.

She tried not to feel put out that her boyfriend hadn't even bothered to call.

"Yeah," Joey said gently. "I'm sure he'll call when he gets a chance. He was pretty overwhelmed to see his brother again."

"I'd almost forgotten that he had brothers," Nicole admitted. "He never talks about his family."

"He actually gets on worse with them than I ever did with mine," Joey sighed. "And that's quite a statement."

"Don't you have a nice family, Joey?" Marilyn asked, concerned.

"I do," Joey said. "But... not always. We've recently made up after a big fight."

"Oh, that's so sad," Marilyn gushed. "But at least you've made up now. That's got to be good, hasn't it?"

Joey smiled at her.

"I'm very happy we have," she said, holding Charlie's hand under the table. "In fact, this year is starting out as the best of my whole life."

"I'll drink to that," Alf said, proposing a toast.

Everyone lifted their glasses.

"To old friends and new coming together in happiness," he said.

Everyone celebrated.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Angelo investigate Justin's accident while Aden confides in Joey about his relationship with Justin..._


	256. Chapter 256

_Sorry for disappearing on you for the past couple of days. Things didn't quite go to plan in my world! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I should be back to normal posting for a little while at least. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Six**

Charlie dropped Ruby at school, making sure she watched her walk the whole way in. Having discovered that she and Xavier had bunked off the previous day, Charlie was in authoritarian mode, which had prompted a bit of a row between mother and daughter but nothing too awful. Sighing, and with a long day ahead of her, Charlie pulled out into the road again and drove towards the police station. She had a big investigation into Justin's accident ahead of her. And with Watson now on leave to go on her first romantic break with Monica, Charlie would be working rather intensely with Angelo, which she was not particularly looking forward to. They had made peace with their dinner the other night but she still felt a little uncomfortable.

* * *

Joey finished serving a large number of customers at the bait shop and smiled when she spotted Aden walking towards her, although he didn't look all that happy.

"Hey," she greeted warmly. "How's Justin?"

"He's okay," Aden said, walking into the shop and hopping up on the counter. "I mean, apart from the head injury, he's actually fine. Rachel's puzzling over all the blood they found on him though. If it didn't come from him then there could be someone else hurt that Marilyn didn't spot."

Joey nodded worriedly.

"And how are you?" she asked.

Aden sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Honestly," he said. "I have no earthly idea."

* * *

"Okay, so we might be looking for another injured party?" Charlie asked.

"Or a body," Angelo replied gravely, sitting across the desk from her in her office.

Rachel had phoned early that morning with her theory.

"Okay, we should send out a search party to scan the area," the Sergeant decided. "If he spilled that much blood, he can't have got very far, can he?"

Angelo nodded.

"Do we go with the search party or speak to Justin again?" he asked.

"Both," Charlie said, getting to her feet. "We'll start the search party and see if anything or anyone turns up and then we'll head over to the hospital. It'll be good to get a written statement from Rachel too if she's working."

Obediently, Angelo followed Charlie out of her office.

* * *

"We didn't exactly part on good terms," Aden admitted. "I mean, he just left me. He left me with my Dad and my grandfather. He went off to join the army and... he let me down."

Joey nodded beside him, holding his hand gently.

"He's my big brother, you know? I should have been able to rely on him."

"I guess if he didn't realise what was happening to you..." Joey ventured.

Aden nodded.

"I know," he said. "I mean, it's not like it was with my Dad. He knew the whole time what was going on, or at least he knew what my grandfather was capable of and he left me vulnerable. At least Justin was oblivious. But then, I think, _why _was he oblivious? I couldn't have hidden everything that well, could I? I mean, when you got... hurt... you tried to hide it but I knew something was going on because you seemed so broken. And Charlie noticed too. I was just as broken so why didn't someone care? Why didn't someone tried to help me?"

He looked earnestly into his best friend's eyes.

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "But maybe Justin was on his way here in order to make things right with you? Maybe he wants a second chance."

"Maybe," Aden said, although he didn't sound any happier.

"And I know you wish it had been different," Joey said. "That you could have had the kind of support and care that you deserved. But maybe try to think about it this way – you went through hell and you _didn't _have support and yet you still survived. You got through it and you made something of your life, despite everything your grandfather did and the hell your Dad put you through with his addiction. You coped so well, Aden. You were so strong and so brave. If nothing else, you should take the opportunity to show your brother the wonderful man you've become. It's something to be proud of."

Aden looked suddenly shy.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"I absolutely do," Joey replied.

"Well, coming from you that's a pretty big compliment."

* * *

"This is so frustrating!" Charlie complained.

Having joined the search party, interviewed Rachel, interviewed Justin and then joined the search party again, the Sergeant was at a loss over where to go next with her investigation.

"We could interview Marilyn again," Angelo suggested, although he was just as frustrated.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "Alf said she was staying at the caravan park so we can head on over there. I mean, a whole car _and _a passenger can't just disappear! That's ridiculous!"

"We'll figure it out," Angelo assured her, following her back out of her office. "I mean, if you're leading the investigation..."

Charlie looked a little sceptical.

"What do you want?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You're buttering me up..."

"I was just paying you a compliment!" Angelo protested with a nervous laugh.

They headed out towards the car park together.

"Yeah, why?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, you made Sergeant for a reason," Angelo said seriously. "I was chasing my tail over the whole human trafficking case for months before you started helping me and we started getting somewhere. As much as it pains me to say it, you were more successful on that than I was. And if you can bring a gang like that down, then you can find a missing person."

"Thanks," Charlie said sincerely, hopping into the driver's seat of the patrol car. "That means a lot."

* * *

The evening couldn't come quickly enough as far as Charlie was concerned. Finishing her shift after what felt like a rather unsuccessful day, she drove over to the bait shop in order to pick her girlfriend up and bring her home.

"Hey, beautiful," Joey chirped, climbing into the passenger seat and leaning over for a kiss.

"Hey," Charlie said, wondering how just seeing her girlfriend again could right all the wrongs in her life.

She stole another kiss.

"Any progress on Justin's accident?" Joey asked, putting her seatbelt on as Charlie pulled away from the curb.

"Nothing really," Charlie sighed. "He had a car and a passenger, neither of which we can find and neither of which he can remember. It's a tricky one to say the least."

"You'll figure it out," Joey assured her. "And hopefully when it's all done, Justin can stay in the Bay. I think it'll be good for Aden."

"Really?" Charlie asked. "He didn't look all that happy to see him."

"He's not," Joey admitted. "But I think it'll do him good to show him how much he's achieved since they last saw each other, if nothing else. And speaking as someone who has just got her own brother back, I can firmly state how much to means to reconnect with where and who you came from."

Charlie nodded. She reached over and squeezed Joey's hand.

"Speaking of," she said. "We should arrange to do something with them again soon. It's been a little while."

"Maybe we could go for drinks next week or something?" Joey suggested. "And we need to nag the estate agents again too. This whole moving in thing is taking far too long!"

Charlie giggled at Joey's adorable pout.

"For someone who wasn't in a hurry..." she remarked.

"That was for Leah's sake," Joey reminded her. "For my sake, I'm absolutely desperate for you, me and Ruby to set up home together as a proper family."

Charlie grinned.

"Me too," she said. "You call Brett when we get home, I'll call the estate agent and then we can figure out how to entertain ourselves for the evening."

Joey smirked.

"I have one or two suggestions," she said.

* * *

_Next time... Xavier falls out with Gina while Alf holds a welcome home party for Marilyn... _


	257. Chapter 257

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Seven**

Charlie and Joey were enjoying morning coffees on the beach when they saw Martha jogging across the sand. She stopped and waved when she saw them and jogged over.

"Morning," she said.

"Hey," Joey greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm having a dilemma," Martha admitted.

Charlie gestured for her to make herself comfortable and tell them all about it.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier walked to school together. It was nice to be back spending time together and in some ways, it felt like no time had passed. In other ways though, Ruby was particularly conscious that she had ditched her first love for another boy who had only abandoned her and broken her heart. Now, with Xavier seeming distracted, she worried that he held it against her.

"What's up, Xave?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Nothing," he lied.

"If I've done something..."

"You haven't," he assured her. "It's just Mum."

* * *

"What do you think I should do?" Martha asked.

Last night, after a furious row with his mother about her new boyfriend, John, Xavier had approached and asked if he could move into the farm. She had told him to go home and sleep on it but she didn't want to upset Gina by taking him in.

"I think you need to talk to Gina about it," Charlie said. "As someone whose child walked out on her, she's going to feel hurt, lost and like quite the failure."

Martha looked a little awkward, having taken Ruby in when she'd fallen out with Charlie.

"If you can help the two of them work through it, then that's got to be better, right?"

Martha nodded, thanking her.

"I'm sure they'll fix it," Joey said, trying to sound positive.

"Yep," Charlie agreed. "If Ruby and I can work through the hell we endured last year then Xavier can grow up and accept that his mother has a life that doesn't revolve around him. I mean, it's nice that she's found someone who makes her happy."

"Even if he is a jerk," Joey put in.

Martha laughed.

"I can't say I'm John Palmer's biggest fan either but... yeah, I guess if Gina likes him we shouldn't try to deny her some happiness. After everything she's been through, she deserves some joy."

"As do you," Joey added. "Speaking of... how are things?"

"They're okay," Martha said, exhaling a little heavily. "I mean, I'm still feeling my way through life. It's a struggle, you know. The only reason I was able to lift myself out of my grief over losing Jack was because of Hugo and now..."

She shook her head. Joey put a gentle arm around her.

"But it's okay," Martha said, sounding a little brighter. "Liam and I are getting along great, I've made peace with Angelo..."

She and Charlie snorted as Joey pulled a face.

"I have wonderful family and friends," Martha continued. "If I can cope with life after Jack, then I'm sure I can live with life after Hugo. And maybe, just maybe, I'll find someone amazing and then I can wander round Summer Bay looking as sappy and in love as you two always do!"

Charlie laughed.

"It's sickening, isn't it?" Joey smirked.

* * *

After a long day at school, Xavier was reluctant to be at home with his mother. He'd poured his heart out to Ruby about his concerns over the new man in her life and she had encouraged him to talk things through, rather than throw all his toys out of the pram. Similarly, Martha had arranged to have lunch with Gina and encouraged her to do the same thing. Taking a deep breath, Xavier let himself into the house, ready to deal with things head on.

* * *

"How do I look?" Joey asked, doing a twirl in the bedroom.

Charlie merely smirked at her, allowing her eyes to rove over her girlfriend's body. She was clad in a purple sleeveless top and skinny black jeans.

"Well?" Joey asked, a little nervous.

"You look hot," Charlie declared before pouncing on her and pinning her to the bed.

Joey shrieked in surprise and protested that Charlie was going to mess up her hair.

"You bet I am," Charlie grinned, pressing her lips against Joey's neck.

"Charlie, we've got to be at the party in ten minutes," Joey pointed out, although she was by no means protesting.

"We've got plenty of time," Charlie assured her, running her fingers through Joey's hair and kissing her lips.

"It's a ten minute walk," Joey reminded her.

Charlie slipped her hands inside her t-shirt. Joey closed her eyes and melted against her touch.

"We can be fashionably late," she decided.

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlie and Joey finally knocked on the door to Alf's house. He had invited them, Leah, Elijah, Colleen, Martha and Liam round for a welcome home barbeque with Marilyn, Miles, Romeo and Nicole. So thrilled that his old friend was back in town, Alf was delighted at the prospect of making her feel at home and hopefully encouraging her to stay for good.

"You're late," Miles teased when he pulled open the door.

"Sorry," the girls said in unison.

"It took longer to get ready than we thought," Joey explained, looking pointedly at her girlfriend.

Miles smirked.

"I'm not even going to ask," he said.

"Best not," Joey giggled, patting him on the shoulder and moving further into the house, announcing to Alf that she'd brought beer.

* * *

Ruby was sitting at home, watching television when there was a knock at the door.

"Xavier!" she said, surprised when she saw her boyfriend standing there looking sorry for himself.

"Can I stay?" he asked hopefully. "I can't get in touch with Martha. She's not at the farm and Liam's not home either."

Ruby let him into the house.

"That's fine," she said. "But I thought the plan was to go home and make up with your Mum..."

"It didn't work out," Xavier said flatly. "At this rate, I don't think she ever wants to see me again."

Ruby looked horrified.

"She threw me out," he explained.

* * *

Colleen pulled a face as Marilyn held a captive audience. The older woman still hadn't forgiven her for breaking her son's heart all those years ago. She had never accepted her as being a good person.

"That is so cool," Joey enthused.

The newcomer was regaling the group with tales of briefly becoming a celebrity in the UK after appearing on reality TV.

"I got quite the gay following actually," Marilyn said, although she sounded very humble. "Apparently there's something about my look that attracts gay men."

She giggled.

"Would you look at that, Charlie?" Joey grinned. "We have a gay icon in our midst!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." Marilyn said self consciously. "But I did get quite involved in gay rights for a while. Gay Pride is like nothing I've ever been to before!"

"We should totally get involved in that kind of stuff, you know," Joey said to Charlie.

"Maybe," Charlie conceded, putting her arm around her.

"Is it true that gay couples can actually get married over there?" Joey asked.

Marilyn nodded and launched into a happy explanation of Civil Partnerships.

* * *

It was late when Charlie, Joey and Leah finally arrived home. They'd all had a lovely evening and everyone but Colleen found Marilyn very endearing. Joey also thought it was adorable that Alf was so thrilled to have her around, especially after his recent crisis of faith in Summer Bay. The riots and Hugo's illegal activities had dented his enthusiasm somewhat but now, he seemed to be back to normal. Joey was particularly pleased to realise that.

"I really like Marilyn," Joey mused, letting everyone in through the kitchen door.

"Not too much, I hope," Charlie teased.

"As if!" Joey squeaked. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"This had better not turn into a sap fest," Leah warned, leading the way into the lounge where Ruby and Xavier were making out on the sofa.

"Ahem," Charlie cleared her throat.

The teenagers sprang apart before Ruby hurriedly explained what happened between her boyfriend and his mother.

"Does she know you've come here?" Charlie asked, very aware of her advice to Martha that morning.

"Not exactly," Xavier said.

"Then call her," Charlie said. "You can stay one night but then you really have to try and sort this out, okay?"

The blonde sighed heavily and pulled out his phone. Charlie headed back into the kitchen with Joey and Leah. Ruby scrambled after her looking coy.

"Is it um... is it okay if he stays in my room?" she asked her mother.

Charlie looked immediately horrified. She met Joey's gaze.

"How about you set up a bed on the floor of your room and I don't come in unless there's a fire?"

* * *

_Next time... Marilyn frustrates Miles, Leah discovers that Elijah has feelings for her and Charlie and Joey go for dinner with Aden, Justin and Nicole..._


	258. Chapter 258

_Thank you everyone for your feedback on my one-shot! I hope you enjoy this chapter... I've just posted and then deleted this chapter as I made an error so I hope it sorted it in time! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Eight**

Charlie, Joey, Leah, VJ, Ruby and Xavier all had breakfast together. It was a little awkward, considering it was the first time that Charlie had ever permitted a boy to stay over at the house. She still wasn't too happy with it but in fairness, there had been exceptional circumstances.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Charlie asked, trying to make conversation.

It was the weekend and she was particularly pleased to have the weekend off to spend with Joey.

"I'm moving into the farm," Xavier explained. "Mum's out this morning so Martha's going to pick me up at the house and help me transport my stuff."

Charlie nodded. She still felt sad about it all. Having had her own child walk out on her, she knew the pain that Gina was probably in now, although by all accounts, she had been the one to throw her son out this time. Charlie supposed that she didn't think he'd actually go. She hoped they would be able to sort things out soon, especially in light of all that had happened with Hugo.

"I'm going to help," Ruby put in. "What about you two?"

"We're taking Aden to collect Justin from the hospital," Charlie said.

"Oh, are they moving in together?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Joey told her. "Justin's still in crisis so Aden's invited him into the spare room. Oh, Charlie, he's also invited us round for dinner tonight. Are you up for it?"

"Sure," Charlie replied. "As long as I don't have to cook."

She grinned.

"As if you _ever _cook!" Joey remarked.

"I'll second that," Leah smirked.

"You two _like _to cook," Charlie pointed out. "And I like to eat. So, everyone's happy!"

* * *

Charlie and Joey deposited Aden and Justin safely back at home. There seemed to be a fair amount of tension between the siblings so they had made a quick exit, promising to be back at seven that evening in order to spend the evening with them and Nicole. Craving coffee, Charlie headed over to the Diner where Irene, Colleen and Leah were all working hard. VJ was busying himself with games on the computer. He looked a little swoony as Joey patted him on the head on her way to a table. Charlie snorted.

"What?" Joey asked, bemused.

"He's _lurves _you," the police officer teased.

"Oh, would you sshh?" Joey hissed. "He does not."

"Of course he does," Leah agreed, sitting down beside them on her break from serving hungry customers.

Charlie laughed again. Joey rolled her eyes and shook her head. They were interrupted by a very frustrated looking Miles throwing himself into a spare chair.

"What's wrong with you?" Leah wondered.

"Don't even ask," he sighed.

"We already did," Joey pointed out.

"Marilyn!" he squeaked, exasperated.

"What?" Charlie laughed. "She's nice."

"You don't have to live with her!" he complained.

All three women looked at him questioningly.

"She's gutted out the whole house," he said. "She's made us go all vegetarian and healthy."

"Not healthy?" Joey said with mock horror. "Heaven forbid!"

"I don't mind healthy," Miles protested. "But there is such a thing as _too _healthy. And vegetarian... Don't even get me started!"

"I like vegetarian food," Joey remarked. "If it wouldn't be so ironic that I work in a bait shop, I could see myself turning, you know."

Miles shook his head.

"I honestly don't know how much more I can take," he admitted.

* * *

"Are they actually dating?" Ruby wondered when she and Xavier were alone in his room.

The blonde boy shrugged as he continued to unpack his stuff.

"I don't think _they_ even know," he remarked.

Ruby moved to sit beside her boyfriend on the bed.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked. "I mean, what with Hugo and everything..."

He shrugged again and sighed heavily.

"I don't know," he said. "I mean, part of me wonders how she could move on so easily. And part of me thinks she hasn't. Maybe this is her way of trying to heal. And it's not like when Jack died. Jack was a good guy. And I loved Hugo. He was my brother. But the more I find out about the stuff he was mixed up in, the more I don't think I ever knew him at all."

* * *

Aden was rummaging in the kitchen cupboards, trying to think of something half decent that he could put together for his guests to eat that evening. Justin sat at the table a little awkwardly.

"You look like you've got quite a good set up here," he ventured.

Aden turned and studied his brother.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess. Nice house, girlfriend, friends..."

"It's pretty cool that your best mate's a lesbian!" Justin remarked.

Aden laughed and resumed looking through the cupboards.

"It was nice of them to bring me back from the hospital."

"Yeah, they're good people," Aden said.

"How long have you known them all?" Justin asked.

"I met Nic as soon as I arrived in town. She lived here with her Dad when I moved in. He was in the army, actually."

Justin's eyes lit up. He was also a soldier and it had made his life complete.

"I've known Charlie for about a year and a half," Aden continued. "But I got to know her better when she got together with Joey last year. Joey and I have been mates for about a year. We used to work together on a fishing trawler."

"And now you work in a Diner," Justin said flatly.

Aden caught the tone and glared at him.

"And what's wrong with that?" he snapped defensively.

"Nothing," Justin said easily. "Just... well, it's not the most ambitious thing in the world."

"Just because I don't want to join the army, doesn't mean my life isn't worth anything," Aden said.

"I'm not saying that!"

"Well, it sounds like it," Aden replied bitterly. "I've worked damn hard to pick up the pieces of my life after everything that's happened to me. I've got a good life here now and I'm not about to walk away from it – not for anything."

* * *

Charlie and Joey walked home via the beach, hand in hand.

"I hope you've booked our anniversary off work," Joey said.

Charlie blushed and grinned. She could hardly believe she was about to celebrate a whole year in a relationship – and a happy one at that. She felt like she was finally growing up. She was in a real, adult relationship and now had the chance to be a mother to her daughter. They were moving into an apartment for just the three of them and she was actually contemplating a future with someone she loved.

* * *

Nicole arrived early at Aden's house and wasn't in the best of spirits.

"What's up?" her boyfriend asked as he tried to keep control of all his pots.

Joey was the chef in their friendship and he was struggling to cook something nice. Still, at least he was making an effort.

"I'm just not enjoying this internship as much as I thought I would," Nicole sighed.

She threw herself into a chair, looking miserable.

"Well, quit then," Aden said bluntly.

It was not lost on him that all Nicole's time seemed to be taken up with this Britt woman. Between school work and the internship, Aden felt like he never got to see his girlfriend at all.

"It's not that simple, Aden," Nicole sighed. "This could be a way into the fashion industry. I can't just..."

"If she's treating you like shit..."

"She's not," Nicole lied. "Well, she's..."

She growled in frustration and said it didn't matter.

* * *

That evening, Charlie, Joey, Aden, Nicole and Justin all crowded round the table and tucked into a surprisingly nice dish, courtesy of Aden.

"This is delicious," Joey enthused, pausing to sip her wine.

"Well, coming from you, that's a big compliment," Aden said. "Unless you're just trying to be polite."

"Ah, you know she's not polite," Charlie teased.

Joey pretended to look offended. Charlie merely smirked at her.

"That's a good point," Aden agreed.

"Hey!" Joey protested. "I have lots of manners! I could totally poke my tongue out at both of you and I'm not even going to because it's rude!"

Nicole snorted with laughter.

"It really is good food though, Aden," she said.

He smiled, thanking her and squeezing her hand.

"How are you feeling now you're out of hospital?" Charlie asked, turning her attention to Justin.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," he replied. "Although I wish I knew what put me there in the first place."

"Have you managed to figure anything out yet, Charlie?" Aden asked.

The police officer shook her head.

"We've searched the stretch of road Marilyn found you on but so far, we can't figure out what happened. We can't find your car or where any of the excess blood came from. So if you do remember anything, Justin, be sure to call me."

"I will," he promised.

"She only needs a tiny bit of information before she can figure things out," Joey said. "She's a genius like that."

Charlie blushed and denied it but Joey remained adamant.

"I hope you'll still be saying sweet things like that to me if we make it to a year," Nicole said to Aden. "Actually, I hope you'll start saying them in the first place."

"I say nice things to you!" Aden protested.

He then glared at Joey, scolding her for making him look bad.

"I can't help being the most amazing girlfriend in the world," Joey giggled. "You should stop complaining and pay attention!"

"Yep!" Nicole agreed.

"At least I treat you better than that horrible Britt woman," Aden said a little more sourly than he meant to.

"Is that the intern woman?" Joey asked worriedly. "Are things not going well?"

"They're not the best," Nicole admitted. "But I'll get through it. I mean, I'm sure I'll start learning something eventually."

"You should stand up to her," Aden insisted. "Show her what she's missing out on by making you the coffee girl."

"It's nice when people live up to their full potential," Justin said, looking meaningfully at Aden.

The brothers glared at each other for a moment before everyone continued eating in silence.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo meets Michael and steps up his pursuit of 'the truth', Leah and Elijah are awkward with each other..._


	259. Chapter 259

_I've had a particularly terrible couple of weeks and been pretty much housebound. Fanfiction has been getting me through so thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It's meant even more than usual and it already means a lot. Subsequently, I have written way ahead in this story so I will start posting it every day again for a little while unless anyone objects. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Nine**

Charlie and Angelo queued up in the Diner for their morning caffeine fixes. The restaurant was busy but they were at least now second in line. Leah served the man in front. As he turned to leave, he spotted Charlie standing behind him. He smiled.

"Hi," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, Michael," Charlie replied.

Once upon a time, she would have felt awkward, bumping into her counsellor in public. But with only two sessions left to go, and her head in a generally much better place, she felt confident to speak to him.

"I'm pretty good," she said. "And you?"

"Good. See you this afternoon?"

"Yep," Charlie agreed.

Nodding, he went on his way. Charlie moved forward in the queue. Angelo studied her with interest.

* * *

Joey smiled when she saw Elijah and Miles approaching the bait shop.

"Off on a guy's day out?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yep," Miles said. "My morning classes are all off on a school trip so I get the morning off. Hooray!"

Joey giggled at his jubilance as she began to organise everything they'd need.

"Have you seen Leah today?" Elijah asked a little nervously.

"We all had breakfast together this morning," Joey said.

"And is she okay?"

"Someone's in love," Miles remarked.

Elijah looked horrified. Joey shot the teacher a look that could kill.

"Miles!" Joey shrieked. "Stop sharing stuff!"

"Wait," Elijah said. "She doesn't know that I know she likes me, does she? And she doesn't know that I like her?"

Joey buried her head in her hands, wondering why Miles seemed so intent on sharing everybody's secrets. He was behaving rather off the wall lately. A lot of people had noticed. More than once, people had caught him talking to himself and even playing chess against nobody. And now his skittish behaviour was causing embarrassment for his friends.

* * *

"So, who was that?" Angelo asked as he and Charlie headed back to the car in order to return to the police station.

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"That guy," Angelo said. "Michael?"

"Oh, he's just a friend," Charlie said vaguely, climbing into the passenger seat, still clutching her paper cup of coffee and wondering if she could sneak a visit to the bait shop before they headed back to work.

"And you're seeing him this afternoon?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, feeling a little anxious about all the questions.

She accepted that she was in counselling and people she felt very comfortable with, knew all about her struggles. However, these days, she didn't feel all that comfortable with her former fling.

"How do you know him?" Angelo asked, pulling out of their parking space.

"Just... through a friend," Charlie said vaguely.

"Have you known him long or...?"

"What's with all the questions?" Charlie suddenly asked.

"I'm just surprised that there's someone in this tiny town that I haven't met!" Angelo said, trying to laugh it off.

But he was more convinced of Charlie's affair than ever.

* * *

Joey was waving Miles and Elijah off on their fishing trip and feeling rather exasperated when Aden approached with Nicole and Justin.

"What's up?" Joey's best friend asked when he was within hearing distance.

"Nothing," Joey sighed with a shake of her head. "It doesn't matter. How are you all?"

"Pretty good," Aden said brightly. "We're going fishing."

Joey raised her eyebrows at Nicole who immediately shook her head.

"_They're _going fishing," she said quickly. "I thought I'd just make a nuisance of myself and hang out here for my break."

She grinned.

"You are more than welcome," Joey assured her.

She set the boys up on their trip and sent them on their way before hopping up on the counter to give Nicole her full attention.

"Did you speak to that Britt woman?" she asked.

"Yes, actually," Nicole said. "And I think I've sorted everything out. I went to speak to her this morning and she was really stressed because some swimwear designs have been rejected. Then she accepted my help with some new designs. I mean, she still sent me out for coffee and I am taking a bit of a sneaky break but I'm heading back there in a bit to get started. I think I'm finally going to get to do some real work."

"Well done," Joey enthused. "Make sure you show her just how amazing you are, okay?"

* * *

Angelo stood outside Michael's house with his camera at the ready. He'd followed when Charlie had headed off to see her 'friend' that afternoon and, sure enough, she'd gone back to the same house she seemed to visit so regularly. Michael had opened the door and welcomed Charlie inside. And Angelo had caught glimpses of both of them in an upstairs room. He had also got it on camera and firmly believed he had the evidence he needed. And he couldn't wait to show it to Joey.

* * *

That evening, Joey cooked dinner for herself, Charlie, Leah, VJ, Ruby and Xavier. The teenagers were 'studying' in Ruby's bedroom and VJ was playing video games in the lounge. Charlie sat at the kitchen table, offering to help cook and hoping Joey would say no.

"How was your penultimate session?" Joey asked as she stirred pots.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Charlie said. "I'm looking forward to it being over though. I actually ran into Michael at the Diner and I thought Angelo's head was going to explode. He was so nosy over who he was."

"What did you say?" Joey asked with a hint of an amused smile.

"I just said he was a friend. He was being really weird though."

They were interrupted by Leah arriving through the door, looking stressed.

"Bad day?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Elijah is being really weird with me," the Diner owner complained.

Joey groaned and resumed cooking while Leah attempted to analyse what she might have done wrong.

* * *

_Next time... Elijah shares his secret with Joey and Miles, Romeo freaks out about playing Juliet and Angelo's behaviour becomes stranger..._


	260. Chapter 260

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty**

Angelo stopped at the Diner before work and was pleased to see Michael in the queue ahead of him again.

"Hi," he said.

Michael looked puzzled.

"I um... I work with Charlie," Angelo explained. "I think I met you yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, vaguely..." Michael said uncertainly.

"So, how do you know Charlie?" Angelo dared.

"I'm not really comfortable discussing that," Michael said. "But it was nice to meet you."

He accepted his coffee from Leah and headed out of the Diner, not realising that he had only added fuel to Angelo's fire.

* * *

"Elijah!" Joey hollered when she saw the Reverend walking across the sand with Miles.

The two men headed on over.

"You're my Pastor and I respect you and everything but seriously, what are you doing to Leah?" Joey asked, getting right to the point.

Miles looked awkward. Elijah looked confused.

"I didn't think I was doing anything to her," he said.

"You avoided her at self defence last night," Joey said bluntly. "She was really upset."

"Look, it's awkward, okay?" Elijah said. "You know that."

"I know you like each other so why don't you just be honest with her?" Joey suggested.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" Miles asked, deciding to get involved after all.

"Because I was with her husband when he died!" Elijah blurted out.

Now it was Miles and Joey's turn to look confused.

* * *

Having had the same idea as Angelo, Charlie also headed to the Diner before work in order to get her caffeine fix. She spotted Ruby sitting with Nicole, Annie, Romeo and Xavier in a corner. Ordering her drink, she approached.

"Shouldn't you all be in school already?" she asked.

"We're leaving soon," Ruby promised. "But we're going straight to rehearsal so we can start a bit later."

She offered her most innocent smile, batting her eyelashes for effect. Charlie looked unconvinced.

"And I've got a busy day of designing ahead of me," Nicole said cheerfully, getting to her feet.

"Joey said things were working out," Charlie remembered. "Well done."

"Thanks!" Nicole said, saying goodbye to everyone and skipping out of the building.

"How are you finding being Juliet, Romeo?" Charlie asked with a hint of a smile.

He groaned and Ruby warned her not to ask.

* * *

"Vinnie died years ago," Miles said. "There was a fire in prison."

Elijah shook his head.

"He was in witness protection," he explained. "His death was a cover."

"What?" Joey squeaked. "Does Leah know?"

"Yes," Elijah said. "He was telling me all about her and VJ on his deathbed. That's half the reason why I accepted the job in this parish. I was curious. He had quite the effect on me."

Sighing heavily, the Reverend wasn't entirely convinced that he should be sharing all of this.

"The last thing I expected was to develop feelings for his wife," he said. "How can I go ahead with that knowing what I know? And how can I even begin to explain that her first love has died?"

* * *

"Xave, can you go and help?" Ruby asked.

They, along with Annie, Romeo and the rest of the class, were meant to be doing a dress rehearsal for _Romeo and Juliet_, except Romeo, who was ironically playing Juliet, had refused to come out of the changing room.

"What am I meant to do?" Xavier asked, a little exasperated.

"You're a guy," Ruby insisted. "Tell him that he shouldn't feel stupid in a dress."

"Ruby, I'm in a nurse's uniform," Xavier said sourly. "_I _feel stupid in the dress. How the hell do you expect me to convince him not to?"

"Well, you feel stupid but you're still wearing it so go and tell him that!"

Sighing unhappily, Xavier stropped off in order to talk his friend round.

* * *

"I ran into that Michael guy this morning," Angelo ventured as casually as possible while he was out on patrol with a reluctant Charlie.

The Sergeant tried not to look too concerned.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's a pretty nice guy actually," Angelo said, hoping he could blag the conversation enough to figure things out for definite.

"Yeah, he's great," Charlie said, focussing on driving.

Inside, her mind was racing at the thought of Angelo finding out that she was in therapy. It wasn't something she was ashamed of, exactly, but she didn't want it to be public knowledge either. For starters, she was in charge of a police station. She didn't want Angelo and the rest of her colleagues – even Watson – knowing how badly the incident with Hugo had affected her.

"Have you known him long?" Angelo wondered.

"Not long," Charlie said. "We met last year."

Angelo looked surprised.

"Why?" Charlie asked anxiously.

"Just curious," Angelo replied, offering what he hoped was a calming, charming smile.

He knew he had unnerved her. And he was certain that he knew why.

* * *

Ruby arrived home from school to find Charlie and Joey deep in conversation. They stopped talking abruptly.

"Do you want me to leave?" the teenager teased.

"No, you're fine," Joey assured her.

She had been explaining Elijah's situation to Charlie and it had stunned them both to say the least.

"How was rehearsal?" Charlie asked. "I presume you actually showed up in the end."

Ruby poked her tongue out before explaining that their dress rehearsal had been changed to an out of costume one because Romeo had had a tantrum about wearing a dress.

"Poor thing," Charlie giggled.

"It's a shame really because I think this is pretty much his last chance to convince Annie to stay."

"Well, if she's being that hard on him, maybe he's better off without her," Joey said, surprising everyone including herself by her sour tone.

Ruby stared.

"I'm just saying..." Joey mumbled. "If she really wanted to be with him, why is she messing him about?"

"Maybe she can't help it," Charlie said. "I mean, I messed you about..."

"Only because you were panicking about being in love with a girl," Joey reminded her. "It was valid. I freaked out the first time I met a girl I liked."

Charlie chuckled and hugged the woman that believed so much in her.

"Anyway, it was all kind of strange," Ruby said a little glumly. "But I totally kick arse at being Mercutio."

She grinned.

"Speaking of weird," Charlie said. "Angelo was really odd today."

"Angelo's odd every day," Joey pointed out.

"No, but I mean weirder than normal," Charlie said. "I think he tried to befriend Michael."

"Your counsellor?" Ruby asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Does he know who he is?" Joey asked.

"I hope not!" Charlie said. "I don't want him knowing about my personal life. I don't really want anyone knowing – especially as I get to finish this week. Yay!"

She did a little, celebratory dance on the sofa. Joey laughed.

"I'd just forget it," Joey said. "He's just weird. I think it's something we're going to have to live with."

Charlie nodded and sank back on the couch.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Ruby asked.

"We were thinking of going to the movies," Charlie said. "Want to come?"

"I'm rehearsing with Xavier," her daughter replied. "Try not to miss me too much!"

* * *

_Next time... Miles falls out with Alf and Marilyn, Charlie and Joey are caught out and Ruby blurts out a secret..._


	261. Chapter 261

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty One**

Charlie and Joey sang along to the stereo as they drove towards the cinema. They were both looking forward to spending the evening together, particularly as they finally had a moving date for their new apartment. They would be given the keys in a couple of weeks and they were both very excited.

"Where do you think we'll be in five years, Charlie?" Joey mused, gazing out of the window.

"Together, I hope," Charlie replied.

Joey turned her head and smiled, reaching for her girlfriend's hand.

"Well, that's a given," she said. "What else will we be doing?"

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I mean, you'll be running a restaurant, I reckon. And hopefully I would have got my arse into gear and have become a Detective by then."

Joey's smile widened, happy that Charlie seemed to believe so much in her.

"You'll definitely be a Detective by then," she said. "In a year or two, I think."

Charlie giggled, hoping that her partner was right.

* * *

The evening was somewhat slow but Leah's mood improved when she saw Elijah walk through the Diner doors.

"Hello there," she said brightly, hoping there wouldn't be any more awkwardness.

"Hi," he replied, approaching the counter. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. And you?"

"Good," he said.

The awkwardness immediately set in.

* * *

Charlie pulled into a parking space and both she and Joey bounded out of the car. Holding hands, they headed into the cinema, joining the queue for tickets.

"I hope this film is good," Charlie mused.

"You're the one who picked it," Joey reminded her. "So if it sucks, I hold you entirely responsible."

Charlie pouted. Grinning, Joey slipped her arm around her waist.

"Don't worry," she half whispered. "If it's boring, I'm sure we'll find a way to entertain ourselves."

* * *

Miles arrived home with his head full of concern about Leah and Elijah. He couldn't believe that Leah had known all this time that Vinnie was actually alive. And it broke his heart that now, he was really gone. Personally, he thought Leah and Elijah made a lovely couple but with Elijah's secret in the way, he wasn't sure how it was ever going to work. Sighing heavily, he opened the fridge in order to make himself something tasty and unhealthy. He was horrified to find that the fridge and all the cupboards had suddenly become vegan, organic and free of anything remotely interesting. Immediately fuming, he stormed upstairs to give his latest house guest, Marilyn, a piece of his mind.

* * *

"I'm bored," Joey whispered, leaning into Charlie from where they sat in the back row.

"It hasn't started yet," Charlie whispered back, offering her girlfriend some popcorn.

Frowning, Joey popped a couple of kernels in her mouth. A few moments later, she leant in again.

"I'm still bored," she said.

"It still hasn't started yet," Charlie replied with an amused smile.

"Why are there so many adverts?" Joey complained.

She stole some more popcorn and settled more comfortably in her seat. Charlie looked at her from the corner of her eye. This evening was likely to turn out very interesting indeed.

* * *

Aden sat at the Surf Club, having a beer with Justin. Nicole was off at some work party with her new fashion designer boss, Britt. She was delighted to have had her designs taken seriously at last and although privately, Aden felt rather left out, he was determined to be supportive.

"So, this is your life?" Justin asked, sipping his drink.

"Yep," Aden said, immediately feeling under attack.

"Don't you want more?"

"More than the beach on my doorstep, a community that I know inside out and love, an amazing girlfriend, the best friend a guy could ever have... No, Justin. I don't want more than this."

"Yeah," Justin said. "Working in a Diner seems like a riot."

"I'm not saying that being a waiter is my life's ambition but I'm happy for now," Aden said. "I'm happy to bide my time until I figure out what I want."

"I just would have thought you'd figure that out by now," Justin said.

Aden turned and glared at his brother.

"Justin, I had a plan," he said. "I had a career and a wife that I loved. And I lost both of them, through no fault of my own. My whole life turned upside down. So, excuse me if I'm taking a bit of time to let everything settle again."

* * *

The trailers for the movie seemed to be taking forever. Joey leant against Charlie and kissed her neck. Charlie smiled as she felt her whole body begin to tingle. Her eyes widened when Joey slid her hand up her thigh. She knew she should have reconsidered wearing a dress. Joey continued to brush her lips against Charlie's skin as he her hand slipped a little higher.

"Joey..." Charlie murmured, shifting a little. "We can't do this here."

Joey moved so that their lips met, now stroking softly between her girlfriend's legs.

"Why not?" she asked, kissing her again and again.

"Because we're in public," Charlie said, although her body was longing to give over to all the sensations Joey was offering.

"And your point is...?"

She slipped her fingers beneath the fabric of Charlie's underwear. Charlie gave up her protestations immediately.

* * *

Leah arrived home, feeling more than a little disheartened. She'd taken the plunge and asked Elijah out on a date. He hadn't said no, but he hadn't said yes either. In fact, he'd mostly just stuttered and stumbled over how to respond and then made a quick exit. Suddenly Leah was more understanding over how Hazem had felt when she had struggled to decide whether to go out with him or not. And she suspected he probably regretted asking in the first place, considering all that had happened to him. She heard about him from time to time but she knew that their short lived relationship would stay in the past now. He was doing well in rehabilitation and she was proud of him for starting his life again after so much suffering.

"Charlie?" she called, walking through the house. "Joey?"

There was no answer.

"Ruby?"

She sighed, realising that nobody was home. She was also disappointed to know that she'd have to get used to being without the friends that had so quickly become her family. Charlie and Joey had moved in with her a year and a half ago. She'd needed the rent money and they'd needed a home. It had worked out so well. And Joey, of course, had arrived on the back of a terrible ordeal and rejection from her brother. It was funny to think of how well they had cemented themselves as a somewhat unconventional family unit. She knew she would miss them terribly.

* * *

Having not even bothered to give the film a chance, Joey had sunk onto her knees. Charlie tried to be quiet as she felt Joey's lips and tongue work expertly on the most sensitive part of her body. She felt her girlfriend's fingers trail up and down her thighs as she worked hard to pleasure her. Joey paused when she heard Charlie cry out. Resurfacing, she smirked and reminded Charlie that they were in public.

"Sorry," Charlie whispered.

She didn't have time to fret about whether people had heard or looked round before Joey resumed her efforts.

* * *

Nicole arrived home in a very bad mood. Britt had screwed her over and claimed her swimwear designs as her own. On top of that, rather than getting the chance to rub shoulders with people in the industry, Nicole had been treated as nothing more than a dogsbody. She froze in the lounge when she heard Alf and Miles arguing about Marilyn.

"What's going on?" she wondered, bemused.

"Miles is about to apologise to Marilyn and beg her to stay!" Alf said, his face like thunder.

"I don't want her to stay!" Miles insisted.

"Do I look like I care about what you want?" Alf snapped. "Go and apologise. Now!"

Miles glared and then thundered up the stairs. Deciding to stay out of it, Nicole hurried up to her bedroom, happy to slam the door on the world.

* * *

Charlie cried out far too loudly as she reached climax. Joey didn't have the heart to try and get her to keep quiet. She waited until her partner had calmed before she sat back on the seat again, looking particularly cheeky.

"What did I miss?" Joey asked, nodding towards the big screen.

"I have no idea," Charlie said breathlessly.

They froze when a flash light trained itself on them. A very unimpressed looking manager stood at the end of their row.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said curtly.

* * *

Ruby arrived home from rehearsing and making out with Xavier at the farm to find Leah on the couch crying over a sappy film.

"Nice night?" she remarked.

Leah laughed self consciously and waved a dismissive hand.

"It's nice to indulge now and again," she said.

"Too right," Ruby grinned, sitting down beside her.

They were interrupted a few moments later by Charlie and Joey charging through the door, arguing.

"How was it my fault?" Joey demanded.

"Do you really need me to explain that?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"You were the one making all the noise!" Joey protested.

They paused when they arrived in the living room and realised they had Ruby and Leah's full attention.

"What on earth are you two arguing about?" Ruby asked.

Charlie and Joey glanced at each other, their mood breaking. They burst out laughing.

"We kind of got thrown out of the cinema," Charlie admitted.

"Was Joey doing that thing where she shouts at the main character for being stupid?" Ruby asked.

"Joey was doing a thing... but not that," Charlie said, poking her tongue out at her girlfriend, who folded her arms and sulked.

Ruby's eyes widened as she realised what had gone on.

"Charlie!" she gasped. "Joey!"

Leah caught on and snorted with laughter.

"You didn't..." she said.

"The film was boring," Joey pouted, sinking into a chair.

"It hadn't even started yet," Charlie pointed out, still standing.

"I didn't hear you complaining," Joey reminded her. "In fact, if you hadn't been enjoying it so much, we wouldn't have got caught!"

"I can't help being loud!" Charlie insisted.

"You're both pretty loud," Leah remarked.

"As grossed out as I am right now," Ruby said. "At least it means you're getting the most out of it. I mean, it was only last year that you had your first..."

She trailed off as Charlie's eyes widened in horror.

"Your first what?" Joey asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Charlie said hurriedly. "I'm going to bed."

"Sorry," Ruby mumbled, also making her escape towards the stairs.

Joey glanced between mother and daughter and then at Leah, utterly bewildered.

"Night," Charlie said, turning and heading for her bedroom.

Joey bounded after her.

"Your first what?" she persisted.

* * *

In the lounge, Leah called Ruby back.

"Her first what?" she asked, desperate for the gossip.

"Orgasm," Ruby said quickly. "Night!"

She dashed up the stairs. Shaking her head in bewilderment, Leah returned to her film.

* * *

"I'm really confused," Joey said, standing by the closed door and watching Charlie get changed.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Charlie asked more sharply than she meant.

Joey looked both confused and hurt as she sank down on the bed, taking her shoes off. Charlie stripped off and reached for her pyjamas, watching how rejected her girlfriend looked. Perching on the bed beside her, Charlie held her hand.

"Do you promise not to laugh at me?" she asked.

"Why would I laugh at you?" Joey wondered.

"Last year was the first time I had a proper... you know."

Joey continued to look lost.

"The first time I had an orgasm," Charlie said anxiously.

Joey looked startled.

"What? When... when last year?"

She had a sudden panic about incompetence.

"The first time you and I made love," Charlie said, studying a specific spot on the floor and deciding that she really ought to vacuum tomorrow.

"Wait... what?" Joey said.

"I'd never actually climaxed before I met you," Charlie said.

She sighed dramatically and flopped backwards onto the bed. Joey shifted and leant over her.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, that's quite an honour," Joey said, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

Charlie blushed. It wasn't something she had ever expected to share. And she certainly hadn't expected Ruby to rat her out.

"It's stupid, hey?" Charlie said. "I just... I never really enjoyed sex until I met you. I kept having it in the hope that it'd make me happy somehow but... but it never did. I guess I was waiting for you."

She closed her eyes. Joey kissed her gently.

"Every time I think I can't fall more deeply for you, I do," she said.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo spills the beans to Joey while Charlie gives Romeo a pep talk..._


	262. Chapter 262

_I hope you enjoy Angelo's revelations as I know a lot of you have been looking forward to it! I hope I've done it justice! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Two**

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Ruby finally said desperately.

She, Charlie, Joey, Leah and VJ were all sat around the breakfast table in somewhat awkward silence. Ruby sighed as her mother half glared and half pouted at her for spilling secrets.

"Charlie..." she tried.

"She forgives you," Joey informed her. "She's just milking it, aren't you?"

She raised her eyebrows at her partner who sighed and relented.

"Fine," she said. "It doesn't matter. But it's still embarrassing."

"What did Ruby do?" VJ wondered.

"Nothing," Leah said quickly, not wanting to have that particular discussion.

Charlie's eyes widened.

"You elaborated, didn't you?" she squeaked, glaring again at her daughter.

"No..." Ruby lied.

Charlie shook her head and cleared the plates away, declaring that she was going to work. She kissed Joey's goodbye, waved at Leah and ruffled VJ's hair. She kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"You're really lucky I love you so much, young lady," she said before disappearing through the door.

"I'm confused," VJ said unhappily.

* * *

Joey was walking to work, strolling along the beach when she heard a male voice call her name. Turning around, she eyed Angelo with immediate distrust. Unless Charlie was around, the cop never approached her. He never had anything more to say to her than the odd grunt. After all this time, he still despised Joey and wanted Charlie for himself. She stopped on the beach anyway and allowed him to catch up to her.

"I think there's something you need to know," Angelo said.

"Yes?"

"Charlie's cheating on you."

He blurted it out quickly and tried not to look pleased that the perfect couple weren't so perfect after all. Joey's heart lurched for a moment but her certainty that Charlie would never betray her like that quickly took control.

"Is she really?" she asked, turning to walk away.

Angelo kept pace with her.

"She's seeing some guy behind your back," he said. "I saw them together."

"When?" Joey asked.

"She keeps sneaking out of work to see him," Angelo told her. "She goes to his house. I've seen them."

Joey stopped abruptly.

"So, what you're saying is that you're stalking my girlfriend?" she accused.

He looked startled and stammered over his words before saying that it wasn't like that.

"I thought you'd want to know what she was doing," he said. "Don't you care that she's being unfaithful?"

"She's not being unfaithful," Joey said certainly.

He startled her for a moment when he whipped a stack of pictures out of the envelope he was holding. He thrust them into her hands and she flicked through them. Charlie could indeed be seen entering a man's house. She was greeted by him and then the last few photos looked like they had been taken from some kind of height as the camera peered through an upstairs window. Unfazed, Joey handed them back and continued walking.

"Why don't you care?" Angelo asked desperately.

"Because Charlie would never cheat on me," Joey replied calmly.

He continued to keep pace with her.

"She goes regularly to an upstairs room in a man's house," he said as if she was stupid. "Of course she's cheating on you!"

Joey stopped abruptly and whirled around to face him, finally becoming angry.

"I want you to stop following _my _girlfriend around and interfering in our relationship," she snapped.

"I'm trying to help you!" Angelo insisted.

"No, you're not," Joey replied. "You think that by convincing me that Charlie's cheating, we'll break up and then you can swoop in and steal her when she's all vulnerable and alone. Do you think I don't know what you tried to do after she attacked Grant?"

Angelo swallowed and looked immediately guilty.

"But that's not going to happen. You've been trying to win Charlie back ever since you got off your murder charge and came back to the Bay," Joey accused. "When are you going to get it through your thick head that it's not going to happen? Charlie's with me. She's happy with me. She hasn't and won't betray me with some other guy, not you, not the guy in this photo, not anyone. Okay?"

She began to storm off again, now running a couple of minutes late for work.

"I saw them in action, Joey!" Angelo called after her.

Joey turned around and stormed back towards him, folding her arms across her chest.

"What crap are you going on about now?" she demanded.

"On Charlie's birthday, I went round to the house and I saw her having sex with some guy on the kitchen table," he said smugly. "They were so hot for each other that they didn't even make it to the bedroom."

Joey snorted with laughter.

"You saw Charlie having sex with a guy on the kitchen table?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're wrong, Angelo," the bait shop manager sighed. "She wasn't having sex with a guy. She was having sex with me."

"No way," Angelo replied certainly. "It couldn't have been you. There was... thrusting!"

"You think girls can't thrust?" she smirked.

"And he was wearing overalls," Angelo said. "He was a plumber or something."

"Still me, Angelo," Joey informed him.

"It couldn't have been you."

"I don't know if I'm offended that you think I could look like a guy," Joey said. "Or if I'm amused that you're so stupid you can't even figure out someone's gender at such a specific moment."

"You're lying," Angelo told her. "You're lying because you don't want to admit the truth."

"I am admitting the truth," Joey replied. "I'm telling you that I was the 'guy' you saw Charlie with."

"What about these visits?" Angelo asked. "That definitely wasn't you."

"They're not sleeping together," Joey said firmly.

She turned again and began to walk away. Angelo quickly caught up with her, falling into step beside her, regardless of the fact that she didn't want him around.

"I will get her back," he said.

Joey stopped and turned back around to face him. She folded her arms over her chest again and glared.

"You do know you're just a phase, don't you?" he challenged.

"If I'm just a phase, why are we about to move house? Together?"

"Yeah, right," he replied.

"Didn't you know? We're renting a place together. You know, doing the whole commitment, planning for the future thing. Didn't she tell you?"

Angelo clenched his jaw. This wasn't working out how he'd hoped. He'd meant to let doubt seep into her mind but she appeared determined to block him out.

"You must have forced her into it," he said.

"It was her idea."

"No way," Angelo said in disbelief. "Charlie doesn't do things like that. Everything's casual with her."

"Except me," Joey said smugly.

Angelo swallowed and decided to change his tack.

"You know, when we were together, we were at it like rabbits," he said. "Everything you know and have of her, I had first. She was hot for me."

"Things change," Joey said. "She saved the best for last."

"Like anything you could do could match up with me!" Angelo said, feeling and sounding like a petulant teenager. "No lesbian alternatives could make up for how good Charlie and I were together. She'll wake up one day and realise that she's completely unsatisfied."

"I thought you said she already had," Joey snorted. "And oh look, it wasn't even with you!"

"Yeah, well, I still think you're lying," he replied. "And all because you can't bear to admit that everything you think you and Charlie have is just pretend."

"Firstly, lesbian sex isn't a substitute for anything. I can assure you it's the real deal," Joey said evenly. "And secondly, I know exactly how to keep Charlie satisfied – again and again and again."

She smiled smugly and began to walk away. He stared after her, irritated that he'd lost the argument. Generally, picturing lesbians together was very exciting but knowing it was Joey with _his _Charlie was too much. He hated it. And he hated how proudly she had informed him that they were renting a new home together.

"I'll get her back," he yelled.

Joey turned back to him, walking backwards.

"Just try it," she said, turning back around and continuing on her way.

* * *

Charlie went round to interview Marilyn again about Justin's accident. She and Angelo were at a complete loss as to what had happened and it was irritating her to say the least.

"Hello?" she called when she found the door open but nobody responded to her knock.

She paused in surprise when Romeo appeared in a dress.

"This isn't what it looks like," he said awkwardly.

* * *

Joey was still fuming about Angelo when Aden arrived at the bait shop with his own problems.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Not especially," Joey frowned, screwing up her fortunately empty paper coffee cup and throwing it into the bin.

"Well, I came here to bitch about Justin and Nicole but you do want to go first?" he asked.

"Fucking Angelo," Joey said bitterly.

"You're fucking Angelo?" Aden asked, his eyes wide.

She looked horrified until she realised he was joking. Then she poked her tongue out at him, sinking into a chair in order to share her mood.

* * *

Still in a dress, Romeo had sat down with Charlie and was clearly upset.

"I just don't think I can do it," he admitted. "I want to. I made a promise and I know Annie is going to be really upset if I back out but..."

He lifted his arms, gesturing to his outfit.

"How on earth am I meant to stand on stage in this?"

"I think you're just going to have to go for it," Charlie said. "I mean, in all honesty, the last thing I wanted to do last year was get up and play Romeo in front of the whole town. But I did it, and you know what? It was great!"

"A girl playing a boy is easier than a boy playing a girl," Romeo said.

"I was in a really bad place at the time," Charlie said. "I only joined the drama class because Joey begged me. And do you know what a really big part of my decision was?"

"What?"

"If I didn't play Romeo to Joey's Juliet then someone else would."

Romeo's eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah, I looked like that too when I realised," Charlie admitted. "And the girl up for my part _really _liked Joey."

"She is hot," Romeo smirked.

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"I think you need to ask yourself how much Annie means to you."

"She means everything," he said without missing a beat.

"And how bad is it really going to be to wear a dress in public?"

He returned to looking worried.

"A lot worse things could happen, Romeo," Charlie said. "I think you just need to embrace it."

"Maybe..." he said, although he was already feeling a little better.

They were interrupted by Charlie's mobile ringing.

"Joey?" she said, surprised.

"I need to see you," Joey told her.

They arranged to meet at the Diner immediately.

* * *

_Next time... Joey tells Charlie about her conversation with Angelo, Martha frets about Xavier and Leah worries about Elijah's avoidance..._


	263. Chapter 263

_Thanks for all the lovely comments on the last chapter! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Three**

"What's happened?" Charlie asked, the moment she sat down with Joey in the Diner.

"I've been shown photos of you going into Michael's house," she explained.

"What? Why? How? Who?" Charlie spluttered.

"Angelo took them," Joey explained. "He confronted me this morning with this stupid theory about how you're cheating on me."

"What? I'm not! Joey, you know I wouldn't..." Charlie said desperately.

Joey smiled and touched her hand gently.

"I know you wouldn't," she said sincerely.

Charlie exhaled heavily, relieved that she wasn't being accused of anything.

"But I'm seriously worried about his behaviour," Joey said. "He's been spying on you and following you around. It's sick, Charlie."

The police officer continued to look puzzled.

"I don't understand," she said. "What did he say to you?"

Joey took a deep breath and relayed the conversation she'd had with Angelo earlier in the morning. Charlie snorted at the thought of him thinking she was having sex with a boy on the table when it had really been Joey.

"Seriously!" Joey squeaked. "Do I look like a boy? I have long hair and everything!"

"It was scooped up in that cap, remember?" Charlie said. "And with the angle we were at, he probably only saw your back. I wouldn't take it personally."

She smiled. Joey pouted, mumbling that she would take it personally if she liked. Still grinning, Charlie put a gentle hand on Joey's arm.

"You definitely don't look like a boy," she assured her. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. And let's face it, Angelo isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, is he?"

"What kind of photos were they?" she wondered..

"Well, one looks like he was up a tree or something," Joey replied, pulling a face.

"No wonder he's been so weird around me," Charlie mused. "He's been thinking I've been unfaithful to you since at least the end of January."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"What a freak!"

"He's seriously obsessed with you," Joey said. "I mean, when I think about it now, he seemed to be hinting to me that you were having an affair at the Diner reopening."

"He did?"

Joey nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really pay attention," Joey admitted. "I thought he was just being stupid. I mean, as if you'd cheat on me! We've been together for almost a year and I like to think we're even more in love than we were before so..."

She shrugged. Charlie smiled lovingly at her.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I just think it's wonderful how much you trust me," she said. "Thank you."

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" Joey wondered. "You've been the most important thing in my life for a year now. You've never given me a reason to think you'd do something like that. I mean, if you _were_ going to, then you would have done it with Hugo at the beginning."

Charlie looked bewildered.

"That night," Joey ventured. "When Brett had made the complaint about you and we weren't allowed to see each other. You were so panicked and irrational. You felt like the world was ending. If you were going to do something bad, you would have done it then. But you didn't. You defied the rules and came to tell me that you loved me. You wanted us to work through everything together. You make me so happy, Charlie. I love you and I trust you. And I know you wouldn't betray me."

Charlie leant across the table and kissed her. Joey smiled against her lips, running a hand through Charlie's hair.

"What are you going to do about Angelo?" she wondered when they parted.

"I'm going to kick his arse," Charlie said.

Joey giggled.

"You might want to hold off on the violence," she said. "Not that I'd object really. I think he deserves to be taken down a peg or two. But you might get into trouble. A Sergeant on assault charges might not be the best look."

Charlie sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right," she said. "But I will tell him in no uncertain terms that he's a bastard and he needs to stay out of both our lives."

Joey nodded her agreement.

"I did tell you how vile he was," she said a little smugly. "But no, you always have to try and see the best in people!"

She smirked. Charlie pretended to look offended.

"Says you!" she remarked. "You see the best in everyone."

"Except Angelo."

"Except Angelo," Charlie agreed.

She looked up as she saw Leah approaching from the kitchen, looking unhappy.

"What's up?" she asked as her housemate sank into a chair.

"I did something bad," Leah admitted.

"Bet it wasn't as bad as what Angelo's done," Joey commented.

"What did Angelo do?"

Joey relayed the conversation with a few choice words about his shady character. Leah looked at her in disbelief.

"Someone needs a restraining order!" she said.

"Kind of hard when we work together," Charlie sighed.

"Get him fired!" Joey said. "That would be fun!"

Charlie sighed and shook her head. As angry as she was, she knew he'd worked very hard to gain his redemption and get his life back. She believed he would only behave worse if she tried to take that away from him.

"Anyway, what bad thing did you do?" she asked Leah, changing the subject.

"I asked Elijah out on a date," Leah admitted.

Charlie and Joey exchanged worried glances. Joey had told Charlie what the Reverend had told her about Vinnie and both of them were concerned about the apparent attraction between their friends.

"What did he say?" Joey asked.

"He didn't say anything," Leah said. "I mean, he didn't say no or laugh in my face or anything but he didn't say yes either. And I haven't seen him since. I totally messed this up, didn't I?"

"Maybe you and Elijah just aren't right for each other," Charlie suggested. "Maybe you're not meant to be more than friends."

"But what if I've ruined even that?" Leah asked. "It's just that Miles said he liked me so I thought he was just being shy. I thought if I made the first move, he'd be happy about it. But..."

She shrugged unhappily.

"Are we having a meeting?" Martha said.

The three women turned around and greeted their friend. They updated her on the Angelo situation and Leah's current predicament.

"Okay, my dilemma sounds kind of boring now," Martha remarked.

"Do share!" Joey grinned.

"We've just moved Xavier into the farm and he's being really... weird."

"How weird?" Leah asked.

"He's got this box and when Liam tried to pick it up, out of the car, he totally freaked out," Martha explained. "So now Liam has all these theories about what could be inside it. And with his past, his big concern is drugs. But I think he's overreacting. Do you think he's overreacting?"

"Well, have you asked him what's in it?" Joey asked. "Because hiding drugs doesn't really sound like him. I mean, I know he's got previous but he's been a good, clean living kid for a while now, hasn't he?"

"That's true," Martha agreed. "What do you think I should do about it?"

"Nothing," Leah said. "As long as he's not doing anything wrong, it shouldn't be a problem, should it?"

"And if he is doing something wrong, you should deal with it when the time comes," Charlie added. "Maybe just be aware instead of charging in."

Martha nodded, relieved to have had the chance of talking it through.

"Thanks," she said. "So, what are you going to do to Angelo?"

* * *

_Next time... Charlie confronts Angelo, Liam's concern for Xavier grows and Elijah and Leah arrange to go on a date..._


	264. Chapter 264

_Sorry the updates are late today. I had to be up and out early this morning and it seriously wore me out. This chapter is dedicated to tclick. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Four**

"Okay, I'd better be getting back to work," Charlie sighed.

She had taken a long enough unofficial break and she knew if she stayed any longer, she have to make the time up this evening.

"What are you going to do about Angelo?" Joey wondered.

Charlie sighed again and kissed her. She was more upset and anxious about the latest developments than she had let on. Between the nightmares and being in counselling, this was extra stress that they didn't need.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," she admitted.

She paused when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

Joey studied her girlfriend's expression as her eyes lit up with excitement. She thanked the caller profusely and then hung up. Martha and Leah looked equally intrigued.

"What's going on?" Joey asked curiously.

"We can move into the apartment next Friday!" Charlie said joyfully.

Joey leapt up and hugged her.

"I'm really trying not to take this personally," Leah remarked to Martha.

Charlie and Joey quickly apologised and stumbled over themselves to explain. It was only when they caught Leah's smirk that they realised she was teasing.

"You'd better invite me to the housewarming though," she said, standing up in order to get back to work herself.

"As if we could have a party without you, Leah," Joey chuckled.

"Right, okay, I really do have to head back to the station," Charlie said.

She kissed Joey one more time, waved to the others and then headed out of the Diner.

* * *

Xavier sat in his bedroom, having come back during his lunch break in order to finish unpacking properly. He felt sad to have walked out on his mother. In the past, they had been so bonded to each other. But Hugo's death had changed everything and now Gina and John were dating, Xavier couldn't cope.

"Do you want some lunch?" Liam asked, poking his head round the door.

Panicked, Xavier hurried to shut the box containing Hugo's money. Liam looked immediately suspicious.

* * *

"Right, I should probably be heading back to work too," Joey decided. "I left Aden in charge of the bait shop. I hope Alf doesn't get cranky!"

"Granddad loves you too much to get too cranky," Martha assured her. "Mind if I walk back with you?"

Joey smiled, telling her that she was more than welcome. As they headed out, they bumped into Nicole who apologised for not looking where she was going.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Nicole lied. "Just... distracted."

She wandered off without another word. Joey and Martha exchanged concerned glances before continuing on their journey.

* * *

Charlie arrived at the police station and marched straight into the office Angelo shared with Watson. He was sat at his desk, typing away on his laptop. Watson eyed Charlie curiously from her desk as she towered over Angelo. He looked up a little anxiously, just about managing to meet her eye.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Charlie bellowed.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't seem like you have all that much to stick around for," Justin said.

He had wandered down to the beach in order to keep Aden company while he looked after the bait shop. His brother glared at him.

"I have a nice home, good friends and a wonderful girlfriend," he said. "What _isn't _there to stay for?"

Justin shrugged, although he was determined to come back to the conversation another time.

"Your mate's here," he said, nodding forwards.

Aden looked up to see Joey and Martha approaching.

"What time do you call this?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, we had a women's meeting," Joey giggled. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Martha!" yelled a voice behind them.

She turned to find Liam racing towards her a little breathlessly.

* * *

"I mean, how could you do that?" Charlie ranted, still towering over Angelo. "_Why _would you do it? What on earth possessed you to turn into a fucking stalker and start following me around?"

"I'm not a stalker," Angelo replied, unfazed.

Charlie's fury grew.

"Then how do you explain following me around and taking photos of me when I don't know you're there?" she demanded.

"You're just pissed off that you got caught out," Angelo said. "And this little pretend relationship you've got with Joey isn't even half as perfect as you claim it is."

"I'm not having an affair!" Charlie shrieked.

Watson gave up pretending the work and blatantly tuned into the conversation. Several officers in reception also peered into the room to listen to what was being said.

"I saw you, Charlie!"

"I'm not sleeping with Michael!" Charlie insisted. "It's not like that!"

"Then why do you go to an upstairs room of his house twice a week?" Angelo demanded.

"He's my counsellor!" Charlie snapped.

Angelo just stared at her.

"What?" he managed.

"I don't know if you remember but at the turn of the year, I was abducted and nearly murdered!" Charlie reminded him. "And I was struggling to deal with it so I've been in therapy."

Angelo looked a little awkward. Charlie glared at him hatefully.

"Are you happy now?" she snapped. "Are you satisfied that the whole station knows how fucked up I've been feeling?"

She stormed back out of the room and towards her own office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Liam had reported Xavier's strange behaviour to Martha and she had agreed to quiz her young charge about his precious box when he got home from school. She had refused, however, to join Liam in searching for it and finding out for herself what was inside. Justin had disappeared and left Aden to hang out with Joey.

"Did you get everything sorted?" Aden asked.

"I told Charlie what happened," Joey said. "And I think I talked her out of beating the living daylights out of him."

"Why did you do that?" Aden laughed.

Joey snorted.

"As satisfying as it would be, it probably wouldn't help her career."

"I guess," Aden said. "But what a freak! I mean, I thought he was turning into a nicer guy. He brought Hugo down and everything and Martha's forgiven him. You'd think he'd be working hard to making himself likeable now he's got over a hurdle that big. But he's just behaving like an arse."

"I think he thinks he can get away with anything," Joey said. "But fortunately most of us are wise to the fact that following your ex-girlfriend around town isn't normal."

"She could press charges," Aden agreed. "She _should _press charges."

"Yep," Joey said. "I'll talk to her about it tonight. And on a more positive note, we're finally moving house next week. Yay!"

She did a little jig that made her friend laugh.

"Anyway, you were having issues before I bombarded you with my own," she said brightly. "So spill."

* * *

Leah was serving tables when she saw Elijah walk through the doors of the Diner.

"Hi," she said, feeling even more awkward around him than normal.

"Hi," he said, flashing a smile that made her tingle. "I just wanted to apologise for yesterday."

Leah moved back behind the counter, trying to busy herself in case the conversation got embarrassing.

"It's fine," she said. "I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward or anything. But I hope we can carry on being friends and everything."

She focussed on cleaning the surface of the counter.

"I just..."

"It's fine," she repeated. "I mean, you can't help it if you don't feel that way about me."

"But I do," he blurted out.

Leah dropped her cloth and stared at him.

* * *

"You just have to tell her that she's shutting you out," Joey told Aden. "It's hard, when you're in a new relationship, if you haven't had that for a while. It's hard to learn how to share stuff and be part of a couple again."

Aden looked sceptical, reminding her that she'd only been dating Liam a few months ago.

"Yeah, but how much did she really share with him?" Joey pointed out. "You two have such a deep connection, Aden. You've just got to remember communicate."

* * *

Watson had followed Charlie into her office to check that she was okay. They'd only been speaking for a few minutes when Angelo appeared in the doorway. Charlie offered him a look that could kill.

"What about what I saw at your place?" he asked. "How are you going to deny that? I saw you in action!"

"It was Joey," Charlie said.

"Yeah, that's what she said but it didn't look like it to me," Angelo said.

"Yeah, I guess you should know," Charlie snapped. "It's not like it's the first time you've spied on us."

Angelo looked awkward.

"Why don't you just be honest about all of this, Charlie?" he tried. "Nobody's going to judge you if you decide that you're not in love with her after all. I'm sure a lot of women go through these kinds of phases."

"Angelo, I think you'd better shut up," Watson warned.

Charlie's anger was only increasing.

"Why can't you get it into your head that Joey and I are happy together?" she demanded.

"Because you've been cheating on her," Angelo replied.

"I haven't!" Charlie cried. "I've never cheated on anybody in my whole life! If I wasn't happy with Joey then I'd leave her. But fortunately, I'm as crazy about her as I ever was. The single problem in my life is you."

"Look, all I'm saying is..." he began.

She stood up, interrupting him.

"I don't care what you're saying," she snapped. "And I'm warning you now that if you don't leave me and Joey in peace then I will take out an AVO against you. I'll press charges for harassment and everything you've worked so hard to build up in this town will be ruined. So why don't you do the smart thing and leave me the hell alone?"

* * *

Charlie and Joey both arrived home after what felt like a ridiculously long day. Collapsing on the sofa, they cuddled, relieved to be back together.

"What a lousy day," Charlie sighed.

She shifted to rest her head in Joey's lap. Obediently, Joey began to play with her hair as Charlie regaled her with everything she'd said to Angelo.

"I think you should press charges," Joey said.

Charlie sighed.

"And I'm not saying that because I hate him," Joey added. "I just think that neither of us quite realised how obsessive he is about you until now. It's kind of scary."

"Tell me about it," Charlie sighed.

She closed her eyes, relishing her girlfriend's gentle touch.

"But how can I?" she wondered. "We still have to work together."

"Not if he gets fired like he deserves," Joey said sourly.

"But how can I do that to him?" Charlie asked. "Work is pretty much all he has, Joey. I don't want to take that away from him."

"And that's why you're a better person than me," Joey said.

Charlie opened her eyes, gazing at Joey. She smiled.

"I _wish _I was even half as good as person as you," she said.

Joey leant down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Guess what!" Leah squeaked excitedly, bursting into the room.

Realising she was interrupting, she apologised quickly.

"It's fine," Charlie said, gesturing for her to sit down. "What's so exciting?"

Leah burst into an excited ramble about Elijah asking her out on a date. Charlie and Joey tried not to look too concerned. But they were saved from commenting when Joey's phone beeped. She stretched out to pick her mobile up. Then she read out a text from Martha telling her that the panic was over – Xavier's mystery box contained nothing more than pictures and other Hugo related items.

"So, what do you think?" Leah asked, eager for her friends' approval about her date.

"We're happy for you," Charlie said.

"Just be careful with your heart, okay?" Joey said a little anxiously. "He's kind of messed you around a bit so far so try and protect yourself."

Leah nodded thoughtfully.

"But also, have fun!" Joey added with a cheeky grin.

Leah laughed.

"So, Charlie, did you hospitalise Angelo or what?" she asked.

* * *

_Next time... Martha discovers what's really in Xavier's box, Nicole tells Ruby that Britt stole her designs and Angelo pushes Charlie too far..._


	265. Chapter 265

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Five**

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm off to have an affair with Michael," Charlie smirked the following morning.

Ruby looked alarmed but Joey snorted with laughter and shook her head.

"See you tonight," she said, pursing her lips in request of a kiss.

Smiling, Charlie leant down and kissed her tenderly goodbye, ruffling Ruby's hair and waving at Leah and VJ.

"What was that about?" Ruby wondered.

Joey chuckled and then started to explain what had happened the previous day with Angelo.

* * *

Angelo drove towards Michael's hose, his camera on the passenger seat of the car. His brain tried to tell him repeatedly that he was only asking for trouble if he hassled his one time girlfriend anymore but it was constantly overridden by his determination to get the bottom of it. He didn't believe for a second that Charlie was innocently seeing a counsellor. She was most definitely having an affair and he was determined to prove it.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier walked through the school corridor. On their way to school, Ruby had regaled him with much frustrated animation, the tale of Angelo the stalker. Xavier couldn't understand why Martha had taken it upon herself to forgive him for killing Jack. Yes, it may have been an accident but it didn't sound like he had learnt all that much from his mistakes. He paused when he spotted Gina up ahead. Moving forward, he tried to say hello but she just ignored him and moved away. Sighing, Xavier turned to Ruby for support. He'd been considering asking to move back in but obviously she didn't want him to.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling, Charlie?" Michael asked when she'd settled down on the familiar couch.

She smiled.

"Yeah, pretty good," she said. "I've not had a nightmare for a week and a half and I feel a lot more in control of my life now."

"Good," her therapist said. "I'm really pleased with the work we've done over the last few weeks."

Charlie smiled again.

"Minus a bastard that I work with," she said. "I feel like everything is starting to fall into place again."

* * *

Joey was curious when she spied Justin walking towards the bait shop with two coffees.

"Did someone pick up my telepathic messages?" she wondered when he extended a cup towards her.

Justin smiled and explained that Aden was spending the day with Nicole. At a loose end, he thought he'd bug her for a while, being that his friends in the Bay were somewhat limited.

"Bug away," Joey invited. "I'm always eager for company."

"Do you get lonely working here on your own?" Justin wondered.

"A bit," Joey admitted. "I mean, it's nice work. And I get some really great customers. But I miss working with Aden."

"He worked here?"

"Yeah," she replied. "We worked on a couple of trawlers together before this and he worked with me here for a while. But he had a tantrum and walked out when I got promoted over him."

"That's my brother!" he remarked with a chuckle.

"Hot headed," she agreed. "But generally a sweetheart."

"Do you think he's happy here, Joey?"

She paused and studied his concerned face.

"I assume so," she said. "I mean, he had a pretty shitty year what with losing Belle and everything and then we lost our jobs at the end of last year. But things seem back on track for him now and he seems to be really happy with Nicole. Why?"

"I think he should join the army," Justin blurted out.

Joey dropped the bucket she'd been carrying.

"What, like... leave here?"

She pictured her life without him and didn't like it.

"Yeah," Justin said. "See what else there is outside life in a small town."

"Some people like life in a small town," she said a little defensively.

"I think everyone should try something new once in a while," he replied.

* * *

Martha headed into Xavier's bedroom to try and sort some of his washing out. Gina had already warned her that he was a 'dump it on the floor and then do the sniff test' kind of boy and so far, her new house guest was proving her right. In fairness, Liam wasn't actually all that much better but Martha felt a certain level of motherly love towards the boy that could have been her brother in law. Grabbing a bunch of washing from the bottom of the wardrobe, she was about to dump it into a basket and take it away when she knocked over Xavier's hidden box. She couldn't have ignored it if she'd tried. Inside the box were thousands upon thousands of dollars.

* * *

"Well, it sounds like you've done the right thing," Michael said, when Charlie told him the long, drawn out story of Angelo.

"I just hope he gets the message," Charlie replied. "I don't know why he's behaving like this."

"Well, you could recommend therapy," Michael said with a hint of a smile. "I've got a couple of hours free per week now that you're ready to leave counselling behind!"

Charlie laughed.

"Maybe it would be a good idea," she said thoughtfully. "I mean, he's got to have some kind of problem if he's being so obsessive about all of this. I mean, who spies on someone like that?"

They were interrupted by the sound of a high pitched scream outside.

* * *

Ruby and Nicole appeared at the bait shop with the blonde of the two looking particularly grumpy.

"Am I totally breaking the rules by coming to you to bitch about my boyfriend?" she wondered.

"Hey, just call me Neutral Girl," Joey said, holding her hands up in surrender.

Ruby laughed. So did Nicole.

"So, what happened?" Joey asked, gesturing for the girls to follow her around while she restocked the shelves.

"Nothing," Nicole said, sighing heavily.

"Then why are you grumpy?" Ruby wondered.

"There's something I haven't told anyone," Nicole admitted.

Joey paused and offered her friend her full attention.

"Britt stole my swimwear design," Nicole admitted. "And she's gone back to using me as a dogsbody."

* * *

"Angelo!" Charlie screeched when she saw her colleague lying on the floor, looking winded. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He groaned in pain and tried to sit up.

"Is this the colleague you were talking about?" Michael wondered.

"The very same," Charlie said.

Angelo managed to get to his feet, struggling to find any kind of defence. Spotting his camera on the ground, Charlie promptly stamped on it.

"Hey! That's criminal damage!" Angelo protested.

Charlie stepped forward and fixed him with her iciest stare.

"And if you so much as look at me again, I will have you arrested for harassment," she said darkly. "Is that clear?"

* * *

_Next time... Angelo tries to make amends, Justin shares a secret with Aden, and Charlie and Joey help Leah get ready for her date with Elijah..._


	266. Chapter 266

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Six**

Standing in front of the mirror at home, Martha's head was full of Hugo. So far, she had been doing what she believed was a wonderful job of forgetting about him but now, she realised that she had merely buried herself in denial. She was convinced that Xavier's stash of cash was left for him by Hugo. And that belief had brought all her old feelings to the surface. Now, she stood in front of the glass with Hugo's engagement ring on a chain around her neck. She wondered if she would ever manage to move on with her life.

* * *

Angelo presented Charlie with a coffee from the Diner. He'd even splashed out on a large in a desperate bid to make friends again. Caffeine was usually a successful way to the Sergeant's heart.

"It's a peace offering," he ventured, hovering in front of her desk.

Charlie looked at the cup and then up at him. She did not look happy. Angelo sighed, fully expecting her to berate him for not listening to her yesterday and warn him that she'd press charges if he wasn't careful. Instead of speaking though, Charlie stood up. Taking the cup with her, she crossed reception and entered the kitchen where she promptly tipped Angelo's peace offering away.

"Charlie, please..." Angelo tried.

Continuing to ignore him, she strode back to her office and slammed the door in his face. Angelo turned helplessly to Watson who was sorting some files out behind the reception desk.

"Don't look at me," she said. "I'm not standing up for you."

"But I said I was sorry!" Angelo tried.

"You might want to have thought of that before you started stalking her," Watson pointed out. "Generally, that's not the way to make friends."

"I thought she was..."

"Even if in some bizarro world, Charlie had been cheating on Joey, why would it ever have been your place to interfere?" Watson asked. "I know you're in love with her or whatever it is you think you feel but she's not interested. You seriously have to learn to take no for an answer."

He tried to speak but she interrupted.

"You've worked really hard to win your life back," she said. "Don't ruin it now. Live here, work here and try to make friends. But stay away from Charlie and Joey. They're not going to forgive you for this."

Taking her files, Watson headed into her office.

* * *

Aden felt frustrated. He knew there was something that Nicole was keeping from him. And it was making him concerned, not to mention a little paranoid. Had he done something wrong? Was she as fickle as he'd first perceived her to be? And was she planning on dumping him? Everything felt very confusing. He was desperate to get to the bottom of it but didn't seem to be asking the right questions.

* * *

Charlie had gone out on a coffee run to the Diner. She'd taken orders from most of the officers. Angelo had not been included. Sometimes she wondered if she was being a bit hard on him. Then she pictured everything he could have destroyed if Joey had believed his claims, and she didn't feel guilty at all. It was absurd to her that he could behave that way. The first time he had spied on them, she had accepted his excuses and explanations but now, there weren't any. He had got an affair into his head and, like a dog with a bone, he hadn't let go.

Spotting Martha ahead of her, sitting alone and a little sad on a bench by the beach, Charlie smiled and approached.

"Hey," she greeted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Martha sighed, not sounding at all convincing.

Charlie studied her curiously.

"Martha?" she said, concerned.

Her friend sighed again and turned to look at her.

"If someone wore a piece of jewellery bought for them with illegally obtained money, would they be breaking the law?" she asked, studying Charlie's uniform.

Charlie chewed her lip as her eyes settled on an expensive looking ring, hanging a delicate chain around her neck.

"Not if they didn't talk to a police officer about it," she said.

Martha looked confused for a moment. Realising that Charlie understood exactly what she was talking about and clearly didn't want to make a fuss, she smiled.

"Thanks for clearing that up," she said, squeezing Charlie's arm gently.

Charlie smiled and sat back against the bench.

"No problem," she said. "I just hope that the person wearing the illegal jewellery is okay and not hurting too much. I hope they know they've got friends who are more than willing to listen to their pain."

Martha smiled at her.

"They know," she said. "Thank you."

* * *

Justin had visited Joey again, although he sensed that she was unsure of him. They were in the middle of debating the joy of fishing when Aden stormed into the shop.

"Where's the fire?" Joey asked, noting her friend's expression.

"Fucking Nicole!" he complained.

"I don't really need to know about that," Joey smirked, using the same joke he had about Angelo a couple of says before.

He was about to explain when he realised she was teasing. He laughed and shook his head.

"How do you always do that?" he wondered.

Joey looked blank.

"Make me laugh, no matter what mood I'm in?" he explained.

She grinned.

"I clearly missed my calling as a stand up," she said. "And a counsellor. So, young man, tell me your woes."

* * *

Charlie arrived at the Diner for lunch, where she had arranged to meet Joey. Looking around, she didn't see her girlfriend. Instead, she saw Romeo sitting alone and miserable in one corner and Annie looking cranky as she followed Irene around the kitchen.

"What's up, Juliet?" she asked cheerfully, approaching the teenage boy who looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"That's not my name anymore," he sighed.

Charlie sat down.

"Please tell me you didn't quit," she said.

"Okay," he said weakly.

"Romeo!" Charlie exclaimed. "I thought you were getting your head around it all?"

"I was," he replied. "Until I had to put the dress back on in public."

"So, Annie gets some other guy to play her romantic lead then..." Charlie mused.

Romeo looked horrified. Charlie shrugged.

"It's a really horrible feeling," she said. "I thought I was going to throw up when some other girl gleefully took my place as Romeo last year. The thought of my Joey kissing someone else..."

She shook her head.

"Is that right?" said a voice behind her.

Charlie jumped and coloured as she realised Joey had arrived and heard her talking. Romeo laughed as Joey took a seat beside her girlfriend.

"So, tell me more," Joey said. "How upset were you?"

"Very upset," Charlie said. "It was painful just thinking about it. I feel for you, Romeo. I mean, you'll actually have to watch!"

"Alright!" Romeo said desperately.

"Alright, what?" Charlie queried.

"I'll wear the stupid dress," he frowned.

Thanking them for interfering, Romeo marched towards Annie on the other side of the room. Charlie and Joey looked on in amusement at how thrilled Annie looked to have him back.

"You know, I think we make a damn good team," Charlie said.

"I didn't really do anything," Joey said.

"You help even when you don't realise you're doing it," Charlie said, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "So, how has your day been?"

* * *

Justin and Aden arrived home. Joey had informed her friend that he needed to talk things through properly with Nicole. Encouraged, Aden had arranged to have dinner with her later that evening and he was hopeful that they would sort everything out. He finally felt like things were working out for him and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Maybe you're handling this all wrong," Justin ventured as Aden made them lunch.

"What do you mean?" Aden asked.

"You and Nicole have been together for what, two months?"

Aden nodded.

"And you're already having this many problems," Justin said. "I mean, she's a nice girl and everything but maybe you just don't belong together."

"No, we don't," Aden snapped.

He fixed his brother with his iciest glare.

"The person I was meant to be with was Belle," he said. "And she died. So I'm trying desperately to rebuild my life again. And I can do without all your judgements and criticisms."

"Look, I know what you've been through..." Justin tried.

"No, you don't!" Aden snapped. "You don't know what it's like to have the shitty childhood I had! And you don't know what it's like to fall in love with someone, trust her with all your baggage and then lose her to cancer before she was even twenty! And you don't know what it's like to try and recover from all of that."

"I know what the first part is like," Justin said bitterly.

"And how the hell would you know that? You escaped the first chance you got."

"And why do you think that was?" Justin asked.

Aden made cautious eye contact with him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "And be aware of what happened to Dad when he tried to get the sympathy vote from me."

"I didn't know that our grandfather was going to start on you," Justin said. "He abused me. I told Dad and I left. I assumed he would have done the right thing. I had no idea that he was just going to let you bear the brunt of it all. I had no idea."

"Well you should have," Aden snapped.

Then he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Okay but I really don't know how to do this girlie stuff!" Joey protested.

Having both finished work, she and Charlie were helping a very excited Leah get ready for her date.

"Really?" Charlie smirked. "You're awesome at girlie stuff."

Joey turned pink.

"I don't need to know about the joy of lesbian sex!" Leah said, clapping her hands over her ears.

She was wearing a face mask and had applied wax to her legs.

"_Everyone _needs to know about that," Charlie smirked.

"Stop giggling and help me!" Leah begged.

"Okay," Charlie said. "If that's what you really want."

Leah nodded. Charlie knelt down and prepared to remove the wax strips from her friend's legs.

"Wait, what am _I_ doing?" Joey asked.

"You're picking an outfit," Leah said.

"And why am I doing that?"

"Because you know what girls look hot in and I _really _need to look hot."

"Okay," Joey said with a nod as she began to rummage in Leah's wardrobe.

The Diner owner screamed as Charlie peeled a wax strip off. All three women jumped as they heard someone burst into the house.

"Leah?" Elijah called up the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"Stop him!" Leah begged.

Joey legged it down the stairs to send Elijah away before he caught sight of Leah in transition.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie gives Annie and Ruby an idea about Romeo, Joey looks after Aden and Leah enjoys her date with Elijah..._


	267. Chapter 267

_As I am abandoning you all for five days, I will put up an extra chapter of whatever story you like before I go. So, if you have a preference, cast your votes. Plus, I'm having a really bad day so reviews will be extra appreciated! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Seven**

Charlie and Joey finally sent Leah off on her date with Elijah. He had arrived early and walked in on her waxing her legs. Fortunately, Joey had been a good buffer between them and he hadn't seen his date in her face mask. Joey had sent him away again until the right time, explaining that everything was fine – she and Charlie were just helping Leah get ready.

"That was exhausting!" Joey remarked, flopping back onto the couch.

Charlie sat beside her.

"You really don't do the girlie stuff, do you?" she said.

Joey shook her head.

"I know," she sighed. "I'm such a cliché."

She grinned. Charlie leant in to kiss her.

"It was kind of fun though," Joey admitted. "I mean, if you dared to come near my legs with wax, I'd run a mile but all the pampering, face masky stuff looked cool."

"Maybe we should have some kind of spa day at some point," Charlie suggested. "What do you think?"

"I saw some daytime TV last year about those fish pedicures," Joey enthused. "I really want to try that!"

Charlie snorted.

"What is it about you and fish?" she asked, chuckling.

Joey merely raised her eyebrows suggestively, offering a wicked grin. Charlie laughed, pulling her girlfriend into their arms. They were just starting to indulge in a make out session when a very distressed looking Aden burst into the room.

* * *

Angelo frowned when he walked into the Diner and several people glared at him. News of what had happened with Charlie had clearly got round and people seemed largely unforgiving. He approached the counter anyway, his heart sinking when Colleen stepped up to serve him.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Just a coffee, please," Angelo replied.

"No problem," she said. "Although I have to say, Constable Risotto that I was shocked to hear about you following Sergeant Buckton around like that. I mean, what were you thinking?"

"It's Senior Constable Risotto," Angelo said stiffly. "And forget the coffee. I don't need a lecture."

With that, he turned around and stormed back out of the building.

* * *

Charlie had gone for a walk in order to give Aden some time to talk things through with Joey. While she considered herself to be good friends with Aden, he was so upset that it seemed like something he'd want to keep between himself and his best friend. Ahead, she spotted Ruby, Annie, Xavier and Romeo sitting on the beach. She went over to say hello.

"I thought you were helping Leah get ready for her date with Elijah," Ruby said when she saw her mother approach.

"She's safely out to dinner with him," Charlie said.

"Then how come you're not spending your evening making out with Joey?" Ruby remarked.

Charlie sat down, joining the group.

"She's spending some time with Aden," she said, hoping they wouldn't quiz her too deeply.

Ruby looked a little bemused but let it go.

"How's life as Juliet?" Charlie asked Romeo.

He glared at her. Xavier snorted. He was relieved not to have to wear anything too girlie for his role as the nurse.

"We're trying to think of ways for Romeo to feel more comfortable in his dress," Annie said.

"Any ideas?" Romeo asked.

"Um... I mean, the only thing I can think would be to normalise it somehow," Charlie said thoughtfully. "Like, stop it from being such an occasion."

"How on earth do you suppose I do that?" Romeo wondered.

"I don't know!" Charlie laughed. "You could wear Ruby's uniform to school!"

She froze when she saw both Annie and Ruby exchange a look.

"I was joking," the police officer said quickly.

"Good because I'm not doing it," Romeo said quickly.

"You should absolutely do it," Ruby and Annie said in unison.

* * *

Joey had just about calmed Aden down.

"I just don't understand how could leave me like that, knowing what he was like," Aden said, shaking his head.

Joey kept her arm around him, her heart breaking on his behalf.

"Maybe he genuinely thought your Dad would protect you," she ventured.

"My Dad never protected me in his life," Aden said bitterly. "And neither did Justin. Nobody gave a shit about me while I was growing up."

Joey sighed, hugging her friend a little closer.

"I know it probably doesn't help," she said. "But for however much people let you down when you were younger, you're loved even more now."

Aden turned his head, smiling weakly.

"It helps," he said honestly. "Thank you."

"I think you need to sit down with him and talk things through," Joey said.

"I don't know what to say to him."

"You need to ask all your questions," Joey told him. "Try not to get angry. Just talk about it and let him know how you feel."

Aden nodded and a rubbed his red eyes. He shook his head.

"I guess you're right," he said. "Wish me luck?"

"I wish you luck and a lot of love," Joey said, standing up and walking him to the door.

* * *

Angelo walked into the Surf Club and had the same kind of reception from various customers. Taking a deep breath, he approached the bar and ordered a beer from Martha.

"I suppose you've gone back to hating me," he remarked as she put the bottle down in front of him and accepted his cash.

"No," she said. "I mean, I think what you did was pretty stupid. But if I can forgive you for everything else then I can let this go."

He smiled weakly, not sure if he should be glad or not.

"Thanks," he said. "I think."

"Angelo, what were you thinking?" Martha asked, getting right to the point.

"I thought she was cheating on Joey," he said.

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"I'm in love with her," Angelo said.

"Joey?"

"Charlie!" he corrected her. "I've been in love with her from the first moment we met. And I really hoped that we'd get a shot if I was able to make things right... you know, if I was able to make up for..."

He looked awkward. Martha just nodded.

"But when I came back here, Charlie was already in love with Joey. And I miss her so much. I can't... I just can't help the way I feel."

"Okay but why did you think following her around, taking photos and falling out of trees was going to help?" Martha asked.

"I thought if I shone a light on their relationship, if I showed them they weren't such a perfect couple after all," Angelo explained, "then maybe they'd break up and Charlie and I could make a go of things."

"But they are a perfect couple," Martha pointed out.

Angelo sighed.

"Yeah, I know that now," he said sourly. "I know I got it all wrong. I know I fucked up. But I didn't mean to upset anyone. But to be honest, I'm starting to think maybe I should cut my losses and leave town, start somewhere new."

"I don't think you should," Martha said.

He looked rather startled.

"You've done a fair few bad things, Angelo," she said. "But you've also done good things. And you've worked really hard to make things right. So I don't think you should give up now. I think you should sincerely apologise to both Charlie and Joey and try to make up for what you did."

* * *

Charlie arrived home while Joey was finishing making dinner for them. She'd called after Aden had left, eager to spend the rest of the evening with her girlfriend.

"How's he doing?" Charlie asked, embracing Joey.

"Wobbly," Joey said. "I've sent him off to talk things through with Justin."

"What happened?"

Joey sighed. She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of white wine, handing it to Charlie to pour while she returned to her saucepan.

"It turns out Justin was abused by their granddad too," she said awkwardly. "So Aden's pretty heartbroken that he just left him to suffer by himself."

Charlie sighed heavily, pouring two glasses of wine.

"That's rough," she said sadly.

Joey nodded and accepted her drink.

"I hope they can work through it," Joey said.

"It makes me feel kind of guilty," Charlie admitted.

Joey looked confused and asked what she meant.

"If I'd have gone ahead and reported Grant then maybe those two women – and who knows who else – wouldn't have been attacked too," the police officer said unhappily.

Joey hurried over placing her hands gently but firmly on her shoulders.

"Charlie, you were a child," she said. "You can't take responsibility for what he did to you."

Charlie sighed. It was an anxiety that had been with her for a long time.

"If you're going on that theory then it was my fault that Tanya was hospitalised," Joey added.

Charlie looked alarmed.

"No!" she said. "No, that wasn't your fault. You did your best to..."

She trailed off, realising what her girlfriend meant.

"To prove your point," she finished quietly.

Joey leant in and kissed her, holding her close.

"All anyone can ever ask of anyone is that they give their best," Joey said, her arms wrapped tightly around Charlie's waist. "You and I both did that. So there's no need for guilt."

Charlie nodded, refusing to let Joey go until her rice pan started to boil over.

* * *

It had been a lovely evening and both Elijah and Leah had thoroughly enjoyed their date. Walking along the beach in the direction of Leah's house, with Elijah choosing to be a gentleman and walking his date home, they paused to gaze out at the sea.

"Leah, I've had a really wonderful time tonight," the Reverend ventured.

Leah turned and smiled at him.

"And there's something I need to say..." he began.

She interrupted him with a tender, if clumsy kiss.

* * *

Aden and Justin sat a little tensely together, having talked at length about everything that had happened to them as boys. Justin had just about managed to vindicate himself of leaving his brother in harm's way.

"I can't believe Dad let us anywhere near him if he knew what he was like," Justin sighed.

The mention of their father tugged at his memory. But every time he tried to think of him and any recent interaction, he found his mind was a black hole. The fact that he had forgotten how he'd even ended up in Summer Bay in the first place bothered him. But he didn't know what he could do about it.

"Yeah," Aden sighed. "You'd think a parent's instinct is to protect their kids."

Justin nodded.

"I'm sorry if I let you down," he said.

"I can deal," Aden replied softly. "You were a kid too. What could I have expected you to do about it?"

* * *

Charlie and Joey were contemplating bed when Leah burst through the door looking like she was on cloud nine.

"It went well then?" Joey remarked.

Leah nodded and hugged both of them in turn.

"It was amazing!" she said.

"Well tell us all about it then!" Charlie encouraged.

Both she and Joey felt a little uncomfortable, knowing what they did about Elijah. But they also wanted Leah to enjoy her life. She hadn't for a long time now and she deserved some joy.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo apologises to Charlie, Romeo embraces the role of Juliet and Charlie, Joey and Ruby move house..._


	268. Chapter 268

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Eight**

It was late afternoon on Friday, the day that Charlie, Joey and Ruby were moving house. The previous evening, they had had a special goodbye meal with Leah and VJ and stayed up well into the night, laughing and talking and admitting how much they would miss living together. This morning, Charlie and Joey had headed over to the letting agent in order to collect the keys. Then they'd parted to go to work and now, Charlie was counting the minutes until the end of her shift so that she could collect Joey and Ruby and start moving properly into their new home.

"Can I come in?" said a voice.

Charlie frowned as Angelo poked his head around the door.

"What do you want?" she asked, having neither forgiven him nor got her head around his strange stalking tendencies.

He shuffled into her office with his hands in his pockets, looking anxious.

"I'm so sorry for what happened the other week," he said.

"For mistaking Joey for a guy, accusing me of having an affair or stalking me?" Charlie snapped. "Or whatever else you might have got up to over the last few weeks that I don't know about?"

"For all of it," Angelo said.

He sank into a chair and rested his hands, clasped together on the desk.

"I was out of my head," he said. "I got obsessed with one thing. I don't even know why. But I know that I overstepped a line that I should never have even thought about crossing. And I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me, Charlie."

The Sergeant sighed, chewing her lip and wondering what to do. Elijah had preached a sermon only a couple of weeks ago about it being a person's duty to forgive if someone was truly sorry for their behaviour. Since starting to go to church with Joey on a Sunday, Charlie was finding that she was taking things to heart and developing a genuine interest in spirituality.

"Why did you do it?" she asked more kindly.

Angelo sighed and ran through his too short hair. Charlie had always thought he looked better when it was longer, not that she spent all that much time looking at him.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess... I guess I still have feelings for you."

"Then why would you try to hurt me?" Charlie wondered.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you," Angelo insisted weakly.

"You tried to break Joey and I up," Charlie said. "How is that not hurting me?"

"I think I had this stupid romantic ideal that if you and Joey were apart, you might learn to love me."

"I won't," Charlie said.

He looked wounded.

"I care about you as a friend," Charlie told him. "We were great mates before everything happened last year."

"We were more than friends then," Angelo pointed out.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "We were. But a lot of things have changed since then, Angelo. You went to jail for killing a colleague. And even though I know it was an accident, I wasn't about to wait for you. I didn't wait for you. I met Joey and I fell in love with her. And although the relationship wasn't something I was ever looking for, although it scared me for a while there, I'm happier now than I've ever been. And if you truly are my friend, you'll accept that. You'll be happy for me. And you'll stop trying to interfere in my life. I need you to accept where you stand in my life."

"I know," Angelo said. "It's just frustrating. Even if I could never be your boyfriend, I do want to be your friend but I know we'll never be that close. Because of Joey."

"Maybe if you behaved better towards the both of us, Joey would be willing to spend time with you socially," Charlie suggested. "I mean, we had a lovely evening together the night my Dad was taken ill, didn't we? Maybe if you tried, if you attempted to build bridges, we could have that again."

Angelo nodded and thanked her, standing up. At the door, he apologised again and then continued with his day. Charlie watched him go, jolting back to reality when her phone rang. She answered warmly, reading Joey's name on the screen.

"I'm all locked up and ready to move house!" Joey squeaked excitedly.

Charlie laughed.

"I'll be right there," she promised.

* * *

Charlie and Joey, with the help of Aden and Miles were loading boxes into three cars, hoping to get everything done in one go. Ruby arrived at the house from school, looking chirpy. She had also brought Xavier with her in order to help with the move.

"You will never guess what happened today!" she said jubilantly as Charlie struggled with two suitcases of clothes.

"You realised that we're busy and you're going to actually help us pack up?" her mother asked.

Ruby frowned and then followed Charlie out to the car.

"Romeo wore a dress to school," she announced.

Charlie yelped as she dropped one of the suitcases on her foot.

"He did what?" she asked, standing on one leg and rubbing her toe unhappily.

"He wore a dress to school," Ruby explained. "You know, like you suggested."

"Wait, that was you?" Miles asked, appearing behind her and putting each suitcase in turn into the car.

"I didn't say that..." Charlie faltered.

"You told him to normalise it!" Ruby reminded her. "What else did you expect him to do?"

"Not wear a dress to school," Miles said, heading back into the house.

Charlie shook her head.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Ruby grinned.

"Romeo is our very own Juliet," she said.

* * *

Arriving at their new beach front apartment, Joey bounded ahead with the keys and a few bags in order to open up so that they could all load things into the building. Carrying a box and limping a little with her now poorly toe, Charlie followed her. They grinned as they stood in the wide, open space that they would now call home. The front door opened out onto the lounge, which linked into an open plan kitchen. The rooms were separated by a breakfast bar. Towards the back of the large apartment were three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Home sweet home," Charlie commented, pulling Joey into her arms.

"Yep," Joey agreed, leaning in for a kiss.

Miles appeared behind them.

"Less making out and more moving in please, people!" he remarked.

Giggling, Charlie and Joey followed him back out of the apartment.

* * *

It was fairly late by the time the last box had been deposited in the correct room.

"You realise none of us actually have anywhere to sleep?" Joey remarked.

"We have sleeping bags," Charlie said. "And a furniture delivery in the morning."

"Ooh, camping!" Joey smirked.

She shared a curious glance with Aden.

"What was that?" Charlie wondered.

"What was what?" Joey asked, feigning innocence.

"You two shared a knowing look," Charlie said.

"Did we?" Joey replied, her voice rather too high pitched.

"I'm sure we didn't," Aden agreed.

Charlie eyed them both with some suspicion before proposing that they all have dinner together. She picked her way through to the kitchen and rummaged in some boxes.

"And I think we'll have to go to the Diner," she said. "For a lot of packing, we didn't actually have all that much stuff. No plates, no cutlery..."

She shook her head.

"Shopping tomorrow then?" Joey said.

"Yep," Charlie said, moving back into the lounge and taking her girlfriend's hand. "And Diner today."

Together, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Aden and Miles all headed out of the flat.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey celebrate their one year anniversary..._


	269. Chapter 269

**Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Nine**

Charlie moaned in her sleep as she dreamed of Joey kissing her. Her breasts tingled and she stretched her legs out in pleasure as consciousness began to take over. A smile touched her lips as she realised that it hadn't been a dream. She felt Joey's breath on her neck as she kissed her.

"Happy anniversary," Charlie mumbled.

"About time," Joey smirked. "I've been longing for you wake up for ages."

Charlie smiled, leaning back against the pillows as Joey trailed her lips down to her breasts, gently caressing each one in turn.

"You know, you could have started without me," Charlie moaned as she felt Joey kiss her way down her tummy.

Joey jerked her head up and looked quizzically at her girlfriend.

"I think that's illegal," she pointed out.

"Well, I officially permit it," Charlie said, keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the feel of Joey being so close to her. "That would be an amazing way to wake up. Although this... this is pretty wonderful."

Needing no further encouragement, Joey settled between her girlfriend's legs. She kissed her thighs, getting closer and closer to her goal. Today, everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

Having had breakfast together, Charlie and Joey got showered and dressed. Joey had long since informed Charlie that she'd planned their anniversary but refused to tell her anything about it.

"Seriously, what are we doing today?" Charlie asked.

"It's a secret," Joey said. "So, you take this..."

She handed over a small envelope.

"And don't open it until I'm gone."

"Gone?" Charlie asked in sheer alarm.

"The quicker you get started, the quicker we'll be together," Joey said. "Enjoy."

With that, she kissed her tenderly on the mouth and left the flat they had now been living in for a week. Bewildered, Charlie opened the envelope. It read:

_Your daily caffeine fix will show you what's next._

_(I couldn't find a proper rhyme – sorry! I'll do better!)_

Charlie chuckled, realising she was being sent on a treasure hunt. Grinning, she stood up and hurried to the kitchen, rummaging through endless pots of coffee. Finding nothing, she chewed her lip and tried to figure out what to do.

"The Diner," she realised.

Grabbing her keys, she hurried out of the house and down towards the seafront.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Charlie arrived somewhat breathlessly. Leah's grin told her that she was in the right place.

"Here," she said, offering out a ready-made coffee.

Attached to the paper cup was an envelope. Charlie nearly spilt the beverage to open it but Leah stopped her.

"She told me to tell you not to rush," she said, guiding her into a chair. "Drink your coffee, figure out the clue and then get going but she has a hell of a lot to organise "

"What's she planning?" Charlie wondered.

"I don't want to die, Charlie," Leah said with mock seriousness. "I'm not about to ruin the surprise!"

Chuckling, she turned away. Charlie smiled. She set her coffee down and carefully removed the envelope. It read:

_Head towards pool and cue for a clue._

"Surf Club," she said instantly.

Deciding to follow Leah's instructions though, she resisted racing off. Instead, she sat back and sipped her drink, watching the world around her.

* * *

After twenty minutes of resisting abandoning her coffee, Charlie headed towards the Surf Club. Approaching the pool table, she found it had been deemed out of order. Puzzled, she wondered what to do. Alf stepped up behind her.

"You might want to look in the pockets," he said helpfully.

Charlie laughed at the realisation that Joey had made this whole thing a real team effort.

"Thanks," she said.

He stood back and watched as she found the next envelope in the last pocket.

"_Take a hike to shed some light," _she read, puzzled.

She turned to Alf.

"I have no idea what that means..."

"All she said to me was that you'd be going to a significant place," he told her. "Somewhere you've been together before."

She watched him turn back to the bar and continued to puzzle over the clue.

"Light... sunlight, moonlight, bright light... um... light, light, light... light that I have to hike to..."

She sighed, feeling a little flummoxed.

"Hiking to the light... house!"

She bellowed the last word significantly loudly that several people looked at her. She grinned at Alf and then dashed out of the building. Alf smiled, glad that she had figured it out. He'd privately been a little nervous when Joey had approached him with her idea. It had reminded him too much of a beloved Bay couple in the nineties. For Shane and Angel Parish's first wedding anniversary, Shane had organised a treasure hunt all through the town, resulting in a romantic picnic for them and their son, Dylan. That had been the day Shane died at barely twenty years old. Obviously Alf hadn't shared that nugget of information with the couple but he had worried for a little while. Still, he thought it would be nice to create new memories based on the same idea. And he was always more than willing to do anything he could to help Joey. He thought a lot of her and Charlie both.

* * *

"This had better be good," Charlie muttered to herself when she finally arrived at the lighthouse.

She and Joey had been here as friends once upon a time, back when neither of them had quite felt able to admit their feelings for each other.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" she wondered.

Approaching the lighthouse itself, she wondered where Joey might have hidden an envelope. She paused when she spotted a female couple sitting and having a picnic nearby. It was Watson and Monica. Heading over, she noted that they didn't look particularly shocked to see her.

"We were expecting you a little earlier, slacker," Watson teased.

Charlie put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Check the door," Monica said helpfully.

Charlie raced over to the lighthouse and immediately found an enveloped taped to the door. Tearing it open, she was relieved to understand the next clue easily.

_Take the bait and wait..._

* * *

Aden was closing up for the day, having covered for Joey on her day off when Charlie arrived at the bait shop.

"Your carriage awaits," he told her. "Just give me a sec to lock up."

Charlie just grinned, eager to reach the end of her surprise. Having not started until lunch time, evening was drawing in and Charlie's excitement had been growing all day.

"Where are we going?" she asked when Aden led her to his car.

"It's a surprise," he told her, opening the passenger door and gesturing for her to get in.

"You'd better not be abducting me," Charlie teased when he settled himself in the driver's seat.

"Joey would murder me!" he laughed. "No, I can assure you everything is legit and above board. Don't you worry."

He grinned and started the engine, driving her out of the Bay.

* * *

"This looks amazing, Joey," Nicole enthused.

She stepped back and observed the picnic she and Joey had spent most of the afternoon setting up. The blanket was spread out and in the middle was a big hamper of food. Both girls had been dropped off by Aden in the middle of the day after Joey had set Charlie on the hunt for her treasure.

"You think she'll like it?" Joey asked.

She was crouched down, lighting several candles around the blanket, wanting it all to be as romantic as possible. It had taken a lot of organising but she hoped a moonlit picnic would suffice as a way to for them to celebrate a year of loving each other.

"She'll love it," Nicole said. "If I ever get to a year with someone, preferably Aden, I'd hope to receive something as romantic as this."

Joey stood up and dusted the sand from her knees.

"I'll tell him nearer the time," she smirked.

Nicole laughed. Looking up, she spotted Aden's car.

"They're here," she said. "Good luck."

* * *

Charlie recognised the spot the moment she got out of the car. This was the same stretch of beach she'd taken Joey to, back when they hardly knew each other. She'd wanted to take her new friend out for the day to get to know her better and distract her from the pain she had been through with Robbo. It was the first time they'd really become close. They'd spent the whole day talking and having fun. It had been the beginning of their romance, even though neither of them had realised that at the time.

Following Aden down to the sand, Charlie couldn't stop smiling when she saw Joey standing with Nicole amid a beautiful setting for a picnic. She broke into a run and caught Joey carefully up in her arms, kissing her passionately. They rested their foreheads together.

"You got here then," Joey said happily.

"I did," Charlie replied. "Thank you for all the effort you went to. It was so sweet."

"I wanted today to be special," Joey said.

"We'll head off before you two get carried away," Aden said, slipping his arm around Nicole and leading her back towards the car.

Charlie and Joey thanked both of them for their help. When they'd gone, Joey led Charlie to the picnic blanket and gestured for her to sit down on one of the cushions. Kneeling down in front of her, Joey reached into a cooler bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne. She popped the cork and poured it into two plastic glasses.

"Happy anniversary," she said, offering one out to Charlie. "May it be the first of many."

* * *

"This is fun," Charlie enthused.

The couple had packed up their picnic and retreated to a tent Joey had set up, safely away from the tide. She'd packed night time things for both of them and so far, the evening had gone perfectly.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for me."

Snuggled down in their shared sleeping bag, she held onto Joey's hand.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself," Joey said honestly. "I hope everything turned out as nicely as I planned it in my head."

Charlie reached out and cupped Joey's cheek.

"Everything has been perfect," she said. "Thank you. I've loved every second, literally from the moment I woke up."

Joey giggled and blushed. She turned her face slightly in order to kiss Charlie's palm.

"I know I've said it before but I love you so much," she said. "Just over a year ago, I thought my life was over. I had no idea how I was ever going to get over what happened to me. But you saved me, Charlie. You gave me a reason to live, a reason to love my life. You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And if I could give you a happy anniversary today, like you deserve, then I consider it a success."

"You've given me an incredible day," Charlie confirmed. "You've given me the best year of my life. I never thought I'd meet someone that I'd truly want to share my life with. I was scared of commitment and I'd been hurt so much that I couldn't bear the idea of letting anyone in. But with you, it's all changed. With you, I am so excited about what every day will bring. You make me happier than I ever thought it was possible to be. So thank you... for everything."

Joey smiled. Leaning in, she kissed her tenderly. They wrapped their arms around each other, melting together in the dark.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie, Joey and Ruby plan their housewarming party, VJ doesn't want to meet Elijah and Gina grows suspicious of Xavier..._


	270. Chapter 270

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy**

Charlie, Joey and Ruby sat around their new kitchen table, trying to puzzle out a guest list for their housewarming party.

"Well, Leah and VJ, obviously," Charlie said, writing their names down. "And I presume Leah will want to bring Elijah."

"And we have to invite Miles and Alf, of course," Joey added.

Charlie nodded and wrote their names down also.

"Don't forget Xavier," Ruby added. "And Brendan's visiting for the weekend so can he come too?"

"Sure," Charlie agreed. "We should probably invite Gina in that case."

Joey pulled a face at the thought of her bringing John but she decided to be community spirited.

"Oh, and Martha and Liam," Charlie said. "And Rachel and Tony."

"And Nicole and Romeo," Ruby added.

"And Aden, obviously," Joey put in.

Charlie wrote all their names plus Justin down.

"Do you guys mind if I invite a few people from work?" Charlie asked, chewing the end of her pen.

"As long as you're not about to write Angelo's name, I'm happy," Joey said.

Charlie looked a little guilty.

"Charlie, no," Joey said firmly. "You can't invite him."

"I really think he's sorry," Charlie ventured.

"I really don't care," Joey replied.

Charlie sighed. She wrote Watson and Monica's names down, as well as a few other officers.

"I'm not being unreasonable," Joey said anxiously. "I mean, he stalked you, Charlie. He spied on you. Why would you want him around?"

"It's not that I want him around exactly," Charlie mused.

"What then?" Joey quizzed her.

"I feel sorry for him," Charlie admitted. "I mean, he's kind of pathetic right now. And I guess I hoped if we offered him the hand of friendship – even from a distance – then maybe he'd be happy and stop trying to break us up."

Joey chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"We tried that before," she reminded her. "And he's been a complete arse for nearly a year now."

Charlie sighed and nodded, leaving Angelo's name off the guest list.

* * *

That afternoon, Charlie, Joey and Ruby headed to the Diner to place their official food order for their party the following evening. Despite the Angelo debate, all three women were looking forward to the night ahead.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Ruby exclaimed as VJ charged past her and out the door.

Leah then nearly crashed into her, calling her son's name. Growling in frustration, Leah stomped to a nearby table and sat down. All three of her former housemates joined her.

"What's up with him?" Joey wondered.

"He's kicking up a fuss about meeting Elijah tomorrow," Leah complained.

"Maybe he's just not ready to accept someone new in your life," Ruby ventured. "It must be a bit bewildering for him."

"It's not like I switch boyfriends every five minutes, Ruby," Leah snapped.

The teenager looked offended. Charlie stepped in and touched Leah's hand.

"That's not what she meant," she said gently but firmly. "He's just approaching a difficult age so he thinks it's his prerogative to have tantrums."

Leah nodded, sighed and apologised to Ruby.

"I don't know how to talk him round," she said.

Glancing up, she spotted Joey sitting across from her. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"_You _could always talk him round," she suggested.

"Me?" Joey said. "No, I wouldn't make any diff..."

She trailed off. Everyone was looking at her, fully aware that if anyone could win VJ into a better mood, it was her, thanks to his crush. She sighed and stood up dramatically.

"Fine," she said. "But I totally expect a discount on tonight's food."

With that, she headed out of the Diner in a bid to catch up with VJ.

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Angelo asked when Watson read a text message at her desk. "Or don't I want to know?"

"I'm just arranging getting to Charlie and Joey's party tomorrow," she said.

Angelo looked immediately interested. Watson cringed at putting her foot in it.

"Charlie's having a party?" he asked.

"A house warming thing," Watson reluctantly revealed. "It's a small thing, I think."

Angelo sighed and informed her that he hadn't been invited.

"Well, you did stalk her," Watson pointed out. "That's not traditionally the way to make friends."

"But we made up and sorted it all out," Angelo reminded her. "Or at least, I thought we had."

* * *

With Joey still off on her mission, Charlie and Ruby had ordered drinks and settled at a table to wait for her. Leah had taken her break and joined them, still fretting about VJ. She perked up when Elijah walked into the Diner. Their eyes met and they beamed happily at each other. The relationship was new but it was already something very special to both of them.

"I thought you were bringing VJ," Elijah ventured.

"I wouldn't pursue that line of conversation," Ruby warned him.

"He didn't take to the idea then?"

"He'll come round," Leah sighed reaching out to squeeze his hand. "We've set Joey on the case."

Elijah chuckled.

"Ah, the object of his affection," he said.

"The whole thing's pretty cute," Charlie giggled. "And useful in times such as these."

"Hi, Marilyn!" Leah called when the always perfectly turned out woman entered the Diner.

She smiled, somewhat distractedly and came to join them.

"Reverend Elijah?" Colleen barked from across the room.

The pastor turned at the sound of his name and approached her at the counter, deciding to order himself a coffee in the process.

* * *

"So, your Mum really wants you and Elijah to get to know each other," Joey ventured.

Having played a bit of soccer together, she and VJ had sat down on the beach and were currently gazing out to sea.

"I already tried that," the ten year old sighed. "I tried it with Roman and with that Detective guy she liked before. But every time I start liking one of Mum's boyfriends they go away again."

"Well, maybe this time it will be different," Joey suggested.

"How will I know that?"

"You won't until you give it a try."

VJ sighed gazing into Joey's eyes. He was always struck by how beautiful she was. The fact that she was always so willing to spend time with him made him feel special.

"Everything is changing at the moment," he complained. "I don't like it."

"What's changing?" Joey asked, although she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"You and Charlie and Ruby have moved out," he sighed. "And I'm worried I'm not going to see you much anymore."

"What, you really think you could get rid of us that easily?" Joey smirked.

Despite himself, VJ laughed.

"We were just about to personally invite you to our party tonight before you rushed out."

"Party?"

"To welcome us to our new home," Joey explained. "You were our guest of honour."

He beamed at her, agreeing immediately.

"And do you think you could be friendly to Elijah?" Joey asked hopefully.

VJ sighed and returned his gaze to the sea.

"Is he nice?" he asked.

"He's very nice," Joey said. "Actually, when he first arrived I was pretty nervous around him."

VJ turned back to her.

"Really?"

Joey nodded.

"You see, when I was a little girl, I went to the church here," she ventured. "But when I was there, some of the people weren't very nice to me. And because Elijah is a Reverend, I was scared that maybe he'd be unkind to me too. But he's been lovely. He's done me a lot of good, you know. He's helped to heal some past hurts."

"He has?"

"Yes," Joey said. "And he and your Mum really care about each other so I think maybe you should give him a chance. Even if you decide you don't like him, you can at least know you tried."

VJ nodded.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll try."

* * *

"I'd stay away from that woman if I were you," Colleen said while she made Elijah his drink.

"What woman?" he asked curiously.

"Marilyn," she said. "She's horrible."

"Oh, she seems very nice to me," Elijah said, glancing back at the blonde who appeared to have a captive audience in Leah, Charlie and Ruby.

"She broke my Lance's heart," the older woman explained sourly. "I've never forgiven her."

"Well, maybe it would be nice to try," Elijah ventured. "If we believe in a God who can forgive us anything then I think it's our duty to try and carry that out on earth."

Colleen frowned as she handed his coffee over and accepted his cash. Maybe he had a point. She hadn't thought of it quite like that before.

* * *

Martha anxiously followed Gina into Xavier's vacant bedroom.

"Gina, I really don't think Liam's right about this," she said as her ex-boyfriend's mother began to rummage around. "I don't think he's dealing drugs."

"He's done it before," Gina reminded him. "And what with everything Hugo did, who knows what Xavier could be up to?"

"He's not like Hugo," Martha said seriously. "He's a good kid."

"A good kid who's hiding drugs in his room."

"He's not hiding drugs!" Martha insisted. "I'm sure of it."

She struggled over whether to tell Gina that she knew exactly what her son was hiding and where it had come from. Deciding to stay quiet, she set about distracting Gina from her hunt.

* * *

VJ walked back into the Diner clutching Joey's hand. He objected to too much physical contact with his mother in public but he took it from Joey every chance he got. He just hoped that nobody had cottoned on to how much he loved her.

"The wanderer returns," Leah said happily as Joey pulled up two chairs around the table.

"Sorry for running out," VJ said quietly.

He turned at looked at Elijah.

"Are you Mum's new boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," the Reverend replied, extending his hand. "My name's Elijah. I'm pleased to meet you."

VJ glanced at Joey who nodded. VJ then shook Elijah's hand.

"I'm guest of honour at the party tonight," he told his mother proudly.

Charlie looked amused. Joey shrugged a little helplessly and took her girlfriend's hand.

"So what did I miss?" she asked.

"Marilyn was telling us about some strange dreams she's been having," Leah explained. "And Elijah was about to give us a sermon about forgiveness."

She grinned at her boyfriend to show that she was joking. They were interrupted by Charlie's phone beeping.

"Watson dropped us in it with Angelo," she told Joey.

"About the party?" Ruby asked.

Charlie nodded and explained that he was apparently feeling very down and left out.

"Okay, fine!" Joey relented, the concept of forgiveness charging through her brain. "But don't expect me to be nice to him."

* * *

_Next time... Xavier tells Ruby about Hugo's money, Marilyn struggles with more strange dreams and Charlie and Joey prepare for their party..._


	271. Chapter 271

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy One**

It was the day of the party and Charlie and Joey were running around like crazy people trying to make everything perfect. They were a little frustrated that Ruby seemed to have disappeared for the day.

"Okay, you go to the Diner and get the food, I'll go to the Surf Club to get the booze and we'll meet back at the car," Joey decided.

"Sounds like a plan," Charlie said, stealing a quick kiss before they went off in their different directions.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Ruby said.

She and Xavier were sat on the beach. After too many questions from his mother the previous day, he had begun to panic about how to keep Hugo's money safe.

"He wanted me to do something good with it," Xavier said. "And I haven't quite figured out what yet. But I do know I have to keep it safe and I don't think I can do that at the farm."

"Well, where else could you put it?" Ruby wondered.

Xavier looked at her with a distinct expression of hope.

"No," she said. "I'm sorry Xave but I can't do it. Hugo isn't exactly an easy topic in my house right now."

"Charlie and Joey wouldn't have to know about it," Xavier insisted. "You could just hide it somewhere until I've figured out something more permanent."

"I really can't, Xavier," Ruby said. "I'm sorry. But I can't lie to Charlie and Joey."

"It's not lying," Xavier said. "It's just leaving stuff out."

"The three of us have worked really hard to get things back on track," Ruby said. "I don't ever want to be dishonest with them, especially not in our new home. We're really starting afresh here and I don't want to betray that."

Xavier sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Can you think of anywhere else?" he asked.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she spotted Colleen walking along the beach.

"I might have just had the perfect idea," she said.

* * *

Alf politely helped Joey lug boxes of beer, wine and soft drinks to the car, which Charlie had unfortunately locked up so they couldn't actually put anything in the boot.

"She'll be out soon," Joey said as they headed back inside the Surf Club for the last couple of boxes, hoping that nobody would pinch their stuff.

"Hello, Mr Stewart," Marilyn said when she spotted them. "Hello, Joey."

"Hey," Joey greeted warmly, bending to pick another box.

"Hello, love," Alf added.

"Is this for the party?" Marilyn asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied. "Are you still coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Marilyn assured her, although her smile wavered a little.

"Are you okay?" Alf asked, putting his box down and offering his old friend his full attention.

"Oh, I'm fine," Marilyn lied. "I just didn't sleep all that well."

"More bad dreams?" Joey asked, recalling the previous day.

"Yes," Marilyn sighed. "They only seem to be getting worse."

"What's all this about bad dreams?" Alf asked, concerned.

"I keep dreaming about this little girl called Amber," Marilyn confessed. "And I think she's got something to do with Miles."

Alf and Joey both sat down, forgetting about their current task and wanting to support the worried looking hairdresser.

* * *

"Look out!" Charlie shrieked, nearly dropping her tray of nibbles as Martha barged into her.

"Sorry," the other woman apologised. "I didn't see you."

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked.

Martha sighed and followed her and Leah out to the car.

"I had a fight with Liam," she admitted.

"Another one?" Leah remarked.

"It's all we seem to do at the moment," Martha said unhappily. "I don't know how something so simple became so complicated."

"I think it was when you slept with him," Charlie said bluntly, unlocking the car and noting the boxes of bottles and the absence of Joey.

Martha frowned. Charlie apologised.

"I'm not exactly above making bad romantic choices," she said. "Well, I didn't used to be. But yeah, that's probably where you went wrong."

Martha sighed and helped her friends put things in the car.

"You're right," she said. "I just wanted someone to distract me from... well, you know."

Charlie paused to hug her, assuring her that everything would be okay.

"We'll have lots of fun at the party," she said. "You can forget all your troubles and cares!"

* * *

"I'm sure you're not about to die," Joey said certainly, touching Marilyn's hand.

The blonde had explained somewhat awkwardly that this girl called Amber seemed to know everything about her, including that her cancer had gone into remission and that her son, Byron had died.

"How do you explain the Miles thing?" she asked. "I couldn't have known all of that about him. I don't even think he likes me that much. I had no idea about his poor family."

"Okay, I agree that that's strange," Joey conceded. "But maybe you overheard something and didn't register it. The subconscious is a pretty powerful thing."

"Maybe," Marilyn said uncertainly. "But the whole thing has thrown me."

"It'll be fine," Alf said. "Joey's right. You're worrying about nothing. The world would never be so cruel as to bring you back into our lives only to take you away again."

He smiled cheerfully. Marilyn couldn't help but return the gesture.

"I hope you're right," she said, although she didn't sound all that convinced.

* * *

"Ruby Buckton you get your butt over here right now!" Charlie bellowed, making both Martha and Leah jump.

The teenager, her boyfriend and Colleen, with whom they had been talking turned around. Ruby looked immediately guilty. She mumbled something to Xavier and then dashed off, apologising profusely to her mother.

"When we said 'help us set up for the party', we didn't mean abandon us and hang out with your boyfriend."

"Sorry," Ruby said again. "But in fairness, we were doing homework."

Leah and Martha quickly left them to it and headed back to the Diner with Colleen. Joey and Alf approached the car with the final two boxes.

"Homework?" Charlie asked sceptically.

"We're doing a project at school about the Bay," Ruby lied. "We were getting some of the town's history from Colleen."

"No wonder you've been gone all day," Alf remarked. "That woman can most certainly talk."

He and Joey chuckled.

"See you all tonight," he said. "I'm going to head back inside and make sure Marilyn's okay."

"What's wrong with Marilyn?" Charlie and Ruby both asked worriedly.

"I'll explain in the car," Joey said, hopping into the passenger seat, ready to go to their new home and set up for the party to welcome their guests.

Words couldn't even describe how much she was looking forward to celebrating with everyone, even if Angelo had eagerly accepted the invitation. She felt like she was almost a proper grown up now and had a hope for a future that for a long time, she didn't think would be possible.

* * *

_Next time... Angelo and Joey achieve peace, Martha gets drunk after another row with Liam and Marilyn discovers the identity of the Summer Bay vandal..._


	272. Chapter 272

_Hello lovely readers. I hope you're enjoying the story. I know Angelo is a swine but I have to keep him around for a bit because I have plans for him! But I promise that he'll get over Charlie soon enough. What his next obsession will be though, I can't say! Thank you all for your reading and reviewing. I take every message to heart so it really helps when you say nice things! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Two**

Music bleared from two large speakers attached to Joey's iPod as she, Charlie and Ruby made the final preparations for the party. They had laid out the food, chilled the drinks and got dressed up ready to greet their guests. The whole town had been invited and they were looking forward to an exciting evening ahead.

An hour later, the party was in full swing and although they were busy playing hostess, Charlie and Joey were having a wonderful time. In one corner, Joey was chatting away animatedly with Alf, Irene and Marilyn, who was still fretting about her dream. In another corner, Charlie was laughing over something Miles had said to her, Leah and Elijah. And on the sofa, Ruby, Xavier, Annie, Romeo, Nicole and Aden were all in a deep discussion about something that only teenagers would really find interesting.

* * *

"I'm so sick of this, Martha," Liam said, venting his frustration as the most complicated woman in his life continued to criticise him.

"Stop being so sensitive," Martha scolded. "All I was saying was that it wasn't your place to tell Gina about Xavier's box. It's none of our business."

"And you've said the same damn thing about nine thousand times!"

"So?"

"So, I'm sick of it," Liam said. "Plus, if I think someone might be dealing drugs from my house then I think I'm entitled to make an issue of it!"

"It's not your house," Martha pointed out.

"Yeah and it never will be," Liam snapped. "So I'm going to move out the first chance I get."

With that, he stormed out of the party.

* * *

"Tony!" Rachel called desperately when her husband stormed out of the house after Liam.

He marched on regardless and Rachel hurried over to Martha who had sunk down on a chair looking upset. Charlie and Joey also approached her from opposite ends of the room.

"What happened?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"We're just fighting all the time," Martha admitted. "If it's not about us, it's about Xavier and..."

She shook her head unhappily.

"He's moving out."

* * *

On the sofa, Xavier glanced awkwardly at Ruby who held his hand, silently encouraging him to stay quiet. Thanks to their conversation with Colleen, they at least had a potential hiding place for the money that was causing so much trouble. And it meant that they wouldn't have to deceive anyone about it either.

* * *

Joey headed into the kitchen to pour more wine for herself, Charlie, Martha and Rachel. She tried not to fret that the house warming was failing.

"Joey?" said a voice behind her.

She spun round and came face to face with Angelo. She frowned.

"Yes?"

"I was just hoping that we could make peace," Angelo ventured. "I mean, I think Charlie's alright with me now but you've hardly looked at me all evening. And when you have, you've looked like you wish I was dead."

Joey sighed and turned back to pouring wine.

"I don't have a problem with you, Angelo," she said.

"You don't?"

"I don't care about you enough to have a problem with you," she said, more venomously than she meant. "At the end of the day, you and I are never going to be friends, are we? You're still in love with my girlfriend and you'd chew your right arm off to steal her from me."

"Yeah, okay, that's a fair assessment," Angelo admitted.

"Plus, you stalked her," Joey added. "You followed her around like a lunatic. You really freaked us both out and I'm in serious doubt that it was the first time."

The police officer shifted uncomfortably but didn't speak. Joey moved to stand in front of him, looking him directly in the eye.

"So why don't we agree to not be friends?" she suggested. "I'll tolerate you as best I can if you try and stop being such a prick. For Charlie's sake. She has this need to see the best in you so why don't we both try our hardest not to hate each other?"

He shook her extended hand in agreement.

"Sounds good to me," he said, nodding.

With a vague smiled, Joey took four wine glasses back to her friends and partner in the lounge.

* * *

Aside from the argument between Liam and Martha, which had led to another row between Liam and Tony, the party was going well. It was nearing midnight and although some people had retired early and gone home, lots more people were having great fun. Leah had intended to leave when VJ got sleepy but he had been happy to curl up in Charlie and Joey's room until his mother wanted to leave. The music was louder but not deafeningly so and a few guests had started to dance including Watson and Monica and Nicole and a less than enthusiastic Aden. Sitting beside each other a little awkwardly, Romeo just about plucked up the courage to ask Annie to dance with him.

* * *

"So far, so good," Joey remarked, stepped up behind Charlie and wrapping her arms around her waist.

She placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's shoulder. Charlie smiled and turned her head in order to press their lips together.

"It's been a fun night," she agreed. "And I'm sure I saw you having a conversation with Angelo earlier..."

Joey nodded and sighed.

"We've agreed to dislike each other in a more peaceful capacity," she explained.

Charlie turned around properly, placing her hands on Joey's shoulders.

"I'm proud of you," she said.

Suddenly Martha charged past them in the direction of the bathroom. Leah and Rachel rushed after her and even over the sound of the stereo, everyone heard her retching. Joey hurried into the kitchen to get a glass of water before she and Charlie made their way towards the crowded bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, with several people having left already, the party was winding down and Martha just about looked human again. She cursed the fact that her hangover had started already. She hadn't truly enjoyed being drunk yet. And she felt especially bitter about Liam.

"I need to go home," she said unhappily.

"Right, yeah," Leah said, feeling awkward as she wasn't quite ready to leave yet.

"I can take you if you like?" Angelo offered.

Joey looked sceptical but Martha accepted gratefully and wobbled to her feet. Angelo stepped forward and caught hold of her hand, leading her out of the apartment.

"See?" Charlie said, nudging Joey. "He's not _all _bad."

"Don't push it," Joey smirked.

* * *

At two thirty, most of the guests had left. VJ was still asleep in Charlie and Joey's room and Ruby had said a rather passionate goodbye to Xavier before crashing out herself. Drinking the last of a couple of bottles of wine between them, Charlie, Joey, Leah, Elijah, Tony and Rachel still had Martha on their minds.

"I mean, Liam said it wasn't his fault but considering his previous..." Tony said, shaking his head.

"In fairness to him, I don't think he's been out of order," Charlie ventured. "Martha's been all over the place and she's admitted herself that she hasn't been all that nice to him."

Joey nodded, backing her girlfriend up.

"Honestly, I don't think it's got anything to do with Liam," Rachel said. "I don't think she's grieved properly for Hugo. I mean, where do you even start with something like that?"

Leah sighed heavily.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "But I think we've got to help her find a way to help herself. After everything she's been through..."

* * *

Having taken a rather emotional Martha back to the farm and stayed with her while she drank enough water to sober her up, Angelo stood to leave. He could hardly believe the time. They had been talking for quite a while and it felt kind of nice to have a real conversation with someone. For a drunk woman, Martha was still largely coherent and he remembered now why he had liked her so much back when his life had been simple. Jack had been alive, Martha had been his wife and Angelo had just been a cheeky chappy, out to work hard and play harder – preferably with Charlie.

"Well, I'd better leave you to it," he said, handing Martha a final glass of water.

"I'm going to spend the whole night peeing," she frowned.

Angelo chuckled.

"Better than throwing up," he remarked.

Martha nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Better."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Angelo said, moving to get off the sofa.

Without warning, Martha leant in and kissed him.

* * *

As Summer Bay began to sleep, Charlie and Joey were happily getting ready for bed. Leah and Elijah had extracted a very sleepy VJ and taken him home and everyone was looking forward to a peaceful Sunday.

"Well, I'd consider the party a success," Joey said, slipping into bed beside Charlie.

"Me too," Charlie said. "Aside from Martha, maybe. That was quite painful."

Joey nodded.

"I hope she'll be alright," she said.

"I'm sure she will be," Charlie replied. "She's made of pretty strong stuff."

Joey nodded and then yawned.

"Are you tired?" Charlie asked with a little pout.

Catching her meaning, Joey smirked and pulled her closer.

"Never too tired," she promised.

* * *

Angelo arrived back at his apartment, his head a rather confused place. Martha had kissed him. For a moment there, deep in his eternal loneliness, he had been tempted to kiss her back. She was most definitely attractive and she, of all people, seemed not to have judged him quite as harshly as others about the Charlie fiasco. But she would have hated herself in the morning if anything had happened. She was too drunk and too emotional. He knew it would be taking advantage if he'd gone anywhere near her. And he did not need another bad decision on his conscience. Still, it had been a very tricky thing to turn her down gently and walk away.

* * *

Marilyn woke from her dream with a jolt. Rubbing her eyes and with images of Amber whirling around her brain, she felt compelled to go outside. Padding down the stairs, she pushed open the front door. She stopped walking in shock as she saw Miles tagging the caravan with orange spray paint.

* * *

_Next time... Leah seeks more of Joey's help with VJ, Gina objects to Xavier taking up boxing and Charlie is unhappy with Ruby's latest scheme..._


	273. Chapter 273

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Three**

It was Monday morning and Martha's mood hadn't improved. Liam had moved out of the farm and she already missed him. She also felt very guilty about the way she had treated him. And she hated Hugo for how he had messed up his life and the lives of those he loved. Xavier was keeping secrets, she was a wreck and his mother couldn't even say his name. It was a tragic state of affairs. And on top of that, she was utterly mortified at the clumsy pass she had made at Angelo. She was just grateful that he had turned her down.

* * *

It had been a surprisingly busy day at the bait shop and Joey was happy with the arrival of lunch time. She worked all day in the week and a recently hired man worked the weekends. Joey had only met him a couple of times and usually they left notes for each other to pass on relevant information. She gathered that he was studying at University and working part time to pay his rent. She supposed that she was doing the same thing, only she was working full time and studying part time. College in general was going really well and she was expecting to graduate with all the appropriate qualifications within the next few months. The college had fast tracked her because she had already done most of it before. She was excited at the prospect of finishing but scared about what it meant she might have to do afterwards. Charlie was still eager for the restaurant to work but Joey couldn't help but feel nervous. What if Charlie's faith in her was unfounded? What if she failed? What if she let everyone down?

* * *

Charlie was working away in her office. Angelo had been unusually quiet but Watson had popped in for animated chat about the party. It had definitely been a nice weekend and she was very happy that she, Joey and Ruby had all settled into their new home so quickly. It already felt like they belonged there and that was a very special feeling.

* * *

Joey wandered into the Diner to find Elijah and Leah deep in conversation at the counter.

"Hey, Joey," Leah greeted.

"Am I interrupting?" Joey worried.

"Not at all," Elijah assured her.

"In fact, you're very much the person I wanted to see," Leah told her.

Joey hesitated, approaching with caution. She figured she had either done something wrong or she was about to do her friend a favour.

"What's up?" she asked.

"It's VJ," Leah explained.

* * *

At home, Marilyn sat at the table, meekly eating a sandwich while Alf and Miles discussed the caravan park vandal. She kept her head down, confused at the way her housemate complained when she had seen him cause the damage in the process. She could not even begin to understand what was going on. Miles was flighty and random but he was the last person she had expected to turn out to be the mysterious graffiti artist. It just didn't make sense in her head.

* * *

"Well, I kind of did already talk to him," Joey pointed out. "I don't think I can really do any more than that."

Leah had explained that her son and her boyfriend had spent the afternoon together yesterday but that VJ had hardly spoken the whole time and didn't seem keen on making the effort.

"Oh, you know he'd do anything for you," Leah pointed out. "Could you not just try and have another word?"

"He's expressed a keen interest in fishing," Joey said. "Why don't you take him after school?"

Elijah nodded.

"I'm willing to try it," he said. "I'm willing to try anything."

"Bring him to the bait shop and I'll set you up," Joey said. "Then if you can busy yourself for a few minutes, I'll have a quick chat with him. Can't say fairer than that."

She grinned at Leah to show that she didn't mind. Through Charlie, Leah had done a lot for her. She dreaded to think where she would be now if she hadn't been allowed to move into the house after what had happened to her. It was something she would be eternally grateful for. Plus, she adored VJ – although not in quite the same way that he adored her.

"For that, you get a free lunch," Leah decided, pleased with the outcome of their conversation.

* * *

Ruby had convinced Tony to let her sit in on his first boxing class with Xavier. Traditionally, violent sports weren't really her thing but watching her boyfriend work up a sweat and finally find a past time that he clearly loved, was turning into a very good experience. He looked hot and seemed to be enjoying himself more than he had in a long time. She was proud of him.

"What on earth is this?" a voice demanded.

Ruby, Tony and Xavier all turned towards the door to see Gina standing there, looking utterly furious.

* * *

Tidying up the kitchen after lunch, Marilyn moved to put the butter back in the fridge. She paused when she spotted a pencil drawing on the front, held by a magnet. Curiously, she pulled it off the fridge and stared into the face of the little girl from her dreams.

"Who is this?" she asked Miles.

Turning around, she showed him the drawing. He blanched and then shook his head.

"Nobody," he said.

"But you drew it," Marilyn pointed out. "You signed the bottom."

"It was done from a magazine," Miles lied. "It's nobody."

With that, he dashed off as if he had somewhere urgent to be. Marilyn continued to stare at the drawing.

* * *

Charlie was relieved to finally get a lunch break. She'd got swept up with paperwork and lost track of time. Knowing she had missed out on eating with Joey, she headed down to the bait shop to see her and have a quick catch up.

"Hey, stranger," Joey remarked pleasantly when she saw her girlfriend approach.

Charlie headed inside and caught her up in a kiss.

"Sorry," she said. "I meant to call but I got all bogged down with paperwork."

"It's fine," Joey assured her. "Besides, we've got tonight."

She grinned. Charlie kissed her again.

"I look forward to it," she said.

* * *

"Do you really think this will work?" Xavier asked.

School had finished for the day and he and Ruby were holed up in the Diner discussing what had happened with Gina and Tony. The siblings had had an almighty row and the teenagers had ducked out as quickly as possible.

"I don't see why not," Ruby said.

* * *

Charlie walked into the Diner and spotted Martha looking glum and lonely. Ordering a salad and her usual coffee, she pulled up a chair beside her friend.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"Embarrassed," Martha sighed.

Charlie patted her arm.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "Everyone gets wasted once in a while. I mean, do you remember Leah's 30th? She danced on the table!"

Martha giggled. She very much remembered that night.

"And she threw up on Roman," she recalled.

Charlie giggled.

"How she managed to date him after that, I'll never know!"

"What's a little vomit between friends, hey?" Martha giggled. "Although, I think I did something as bad, if not worse."

"Did you vomit on Angelo?" Charlie asked. "If you did, I'm sure Joey would enjoy the story!"

"I kissed him," Martha admitted, stunning her friend into silence.

* * *

"But I already did what you told me to!" VJ protested.

With Elijah occupying himself with looking around the bait shop, Joey had taken the little boy to one side.

"When I asked you to spend time with him, I kind of meant you to open your mouth and have a conversation."

VJ folded his arms and pouted, insisting that she hadn't specified.

"Well, I'm specifying now," Joey said firmly but gently.

She smiled. He wavered.

"Just give him a chance, okay?" Joey encouraged. "He's a really nice guy and I know that the two of you getting along will mean the world to your Mum."

VJ sighed and grudgingly got to his feet.

"Alright," he relented. "I'll do my best."

Joey hugged him. VJ's smile automatically returned.

* * *

Having reassured Martha that she hadn't done anything wrong – although it was ill advised – Charlie finished her food and was about to head out of the Diner when she spotted Ruby and Xavier. She was about to approach but her daughter's words stopped her short.

"It's perfect," Ruby said. "You totally have something to bargain with now. You'll stop boxing if your Mum dumps John."

"Ruby," Charlie scolded, barging in on the conversation. "You can't encourage Xavier to blackmail his mother!"

Ruby looked immediately guilty.

"I didn't mean it quite like that," she mumbled.

"Well, that's how it sounds," Charlie said. "It's not on. You can't play on a mother's concern for her child to ruin a relationship that she's clearly happy with."

"You don't even like John," Ruby pointed out. "He ended Joey's career on the trawler."

"Whether I like him or dislike him doesn't come into it," Charlie insisted. "And neither of you should try to ruin it."

* * *

That evening, a somewhat cranky Ruby was watching television with Charlie and Joey. Her phone beeped. Reading the message, she smiled.

"Who's that?" Joey wondered.

"Gina's going to let Xavier carry on boxing if he moves back into the house," she said. "And she's said that she's not going to dump John but she won't have him at home."

"Sounds like a good compromise," Joey said, putting her arm around Charlie.

"Blackmail is still not cool," Charlie complained a little sulkily.

"I said I was sorry!" Ruby protested.

"And she said she'd forgiven you so why don't we all play nicely?" Joey, ever the optimist suggested.

"How can you _always _be in a good mood?" Ruby wondered.

"I have a wonderful partner, daughter, home, job..." Joey replied. "What on earth is there to be unhappy about? Life is a beautiful thing!"

Charlie grinned and kissed her.

"You make me very happy," she said.

* * *

That night, tucked up in her bed, Marilyn continued to be tormented about Amber, Miles and her own demise. She had no idea what to do.

* * *

_Next time... VJ and Elijah bond, Charlie finds out about what's happening with Miles, Alf struggles with his Hugo secret and Romeo and Annie go on a date..._


	274. Chapter 274

_I'm having a really bad day so all reviews are appreciated! I caught a virus last week and have been laid up with it all week. Now it's developed into a bacterial infection and I'm having all sorts of problems with my heart beating too fast and my blood pressure being too high. I am most cranky. So please be nice! Lol. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Four**

It was Saturday morning and Charlie was less than enthused to have to work. She hated it when work conflicted with Joey not being on shift at the bait shop. She felt like time was being stolen from them. But every time she thought about that, she panicked that she was too dependent on her girlfriend. She worried about the so called 'lesbian urge to merge'. But then, when she thought of the phrase, she laughed and felt better about it all again.

On her morning break, Charlie arranged to meet up with Joey for a juice at the Surf Club. Walking into the venue, she spotted her girlfriend deep in discussion with Alf and Marilyn.

"Hi guys," she said brightly, approaching the huddle by the bar.

Joey turned and beamed at her, slipping an arm around her and kissing her lips softly.

"Hi, Charlie," Marilyn greeted in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

She glanced anxiously at Alf.

"Maybe Charlie's the person to talk to," the Summer Bay stalwart suggested.

"Talk to about what?" Charlie wondered.

"I don't want to get anyone into trouble," Marilyn said doubtfully, nodding at Charlie's uniform.

"I'll be as impartial as I can," Charlie promised. "What's up?"

"It's Miles," Marilyn sighed.

* * *

On the green between the Diner and the beach, VJ was happily playing soccer with Elijah. Leah was working and, encouraged by Joey, VJ had agreed to continue spending time with his mother's new boyfriend. And despite his reservations, the ten year old thought he was actually very nice.

"You really like this game, hey?" Elijah said when VJ tackled him.

"It's awesome," VJ said.

"Do you play for a team?"

"There's a team at school," VJ told him. "And sometimes I play with Miles and Joey."

He smiled.

"I like playing with Joey," he said brightly. "But one time when I played with Miles we found a hand buried in the sand."

Elijah looked shocked.

"It had been bitten off by a shark," VJ informed him. "It was really scary."

"I can imagine!" Elijah remarked.

"I wish I had a Dad to play soccer with," VJ mused, changing the subject. "Mum's not very good and Miles and Joey don't always have time. Joey spends more time with me than Miles does but obviously she'll never be my Dad. Nobody will ever be my Dad. I wish I remembered him."

* * *

Charlie was puzzled as Marilyn relayed everything she had told Alf and Joey.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

The idea that Miles could be behind all the graffiti in the Bay of late was bewildering to say the least.

"I mean, that doesn't really sound like him."

"He has been kind of erratic lately," Alf said uncertainly.

Charlie nodded and glanced at Joey. They were both aware of that but they hadn't thought it was this out of hand.

"You weren't still dreaming or anything?" Charlie asked.

"I know everyone thinks I'm dizzy and dumb but I'm not stupid!" Marilyn protested.

"I wasn't saying you were!" Charlie said quickly. "You know we all think the world of you, Marilyn. I just need to ask these kinds of questions before I go ahead with an investigation."

Marilyn looked stricken.

"Do you have to do it officially?" Joey asked. "I mean, maybe you could just pop round there and talk to him..."

Charlie chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"I could," she agreed. "I will."

* * *

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Romeo..." Annie said uncertainly.

Standing on a bin, he reached up to open the small window of the school hall.

"We have to practice," he said. "And I need to be in the right setting if I'm going to get my head around all of this."

"Okay," Annie shrugged.

He turned back and grinned at her.

"Plus it'll be fun," he added. "A little danger never hurt anybody."

Annie was about to retort with all the examples she could think of where danger had hurt people but decided to stay quiet. She was quite enjoying the thrill of misbehaving with the boy she loved.

* * *

On her way out of the Surf Club, Charlie bumped into Angelo who had the day off work.

"I was hoping to see you," she said, pausing her step.

"Really?" he asked sceptically.

They were hardly the best of friends these days. He was still shocked to have been invited to her housewarming party.

"Martha told me what happened when you took her home from the party," Charlie ventured.

He blanched and looked panicked.

"I didn't..."

"Thank you for not taking advantage," Charlie interrupted. "That would have been a really damaging move. So thank you for respecting her."

A little surprised, Angelo merely nodded. Charlie walked past him and out to her patrol car. Angelo entered the Surf Club and hesitated over approaching the bar where Joey was in an animated discussion with Marilyn and Alf.

* * *

Having abandoned their game, Elijah and VJ were sitting on the beach together, looking out to sea. Elijah's heart broke a little as the young lad opened up to him about having never really known his father. Vinnie had been long gone by the time VJ had been old enough to wonder where he was.

"Do you think he's in Heaven?" VJ asked.

"Absolutely," Elijah replied without hesitation. "He was obviously a very good man, VJ. I'm just sorry you never got to meet him properly."

VJ nodded.

"Me too," he said quietly.

* * *

Angelo was about to take his drink and move away from Joey.

"You can sit here if you want," she said.

He looked sceptical, wondering why Charlie and Joey were being uncharacteristically nice to him today.

"I thought we'd agree to not like each other in a polite fashion," Joey reminded him.

"Yeah, we did," Angelo agreed, pulling up a stool beside her.

Joey waited for Alf to get distracted.

"Thanks for being good to Martha," Joey half whispered.

Angelo nodded, still feeling unsure.

* * *

Charlie hesitated in the middle of the caravan park where Miles was busily cleaning up one of the vans. It had been tagged with typical orange spray paint. And he was most definitely talking to himself. She glanced around just to make sure but aside from her, nobody seemed to be around. Stepping closer, she studied her friend to see if maybe he was talking on the phone on a hands free kit or something. But no, she couldn't see any wires or a headset. She paused when she heard him refer to the 'other person' as Rabbit. Suddenly Marilyn's dreams were starting to connect the dots.

* * *

Joey had gone to play some video games with Aden and Justin on her day off and Marilyn had an appointment over in Yabbie Creek. This left Angelo with Alf for company.

"It's good to see you getting along better with Joey," Alf said.

Angelo nodded.

"We've agreed to be civil," he said. "Hopefully it will stay that way."

"Well, if you don't fall out of trees while following Charlie around again then it'll be fine," Alf said bluntly.

Angelo looked down and sipped his juice.

"I need to talk to you about Martha," Alf told him.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the stage in the school hall, Romeo leant in and kissed Annie. She smiled into the kiss, feeling closer to him than she ever had before. They'd rehearsed, laughed and shared all their secrets. All in all, it had been a perfect date. And both Annie and Romeo were thrilled with their progress.

* * *

"Who are you talking to?" Charlie asked, approaching Miles at last.

The curly haired man turned around, clearly flummoxed.

"Um... you?" he said.

Charlie chewed her lip before reminding him that he hadn't known she was there.

"Right," Miles sighed.

He glanced anxiously to his right and mouthed something. Charlie's concern grew.

"Miles, what's been going on with you lately?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Miles said. "I don't know why you're here and I don't know what you want but everything is fine!"

He turned to hurry towards the house but promptly tripped over his bucket and sprawled onto the floor in a clumsy heap.

* * *

"You cannot tell Martha that Hugo is alive," Angelo hissed urgently when Alf had finished voicing his concerns about his granddaughter.

"But she's a mess, Angelo!" Alf insisted. "How can I carry on lying to her when...?"

"How will telling her the truth help the situation?" Angelo challenged. "It'll just mess her up more. Alf, you just need to leave things the way they are."

"That girl has already lost so much," Alf sighed. "I feel like I'm just making things worse."

"You will make things worse if you tell her the truth," Angelo insisted. "Now, I'm relying on you to keep your word. We'll help Martha get through all of this but I'm telling you now that her knowing Hugo is still alive is not the way to do it."

* * *

Charlie just about managed to help Miles into her car. He was in agony and she didn't think she'd forget the sound of his ankle snapping in a very long time.

"Why did you do this to me?" Miles asked thin air.

"I didn't do anything to you," Charlie insisted.

"Not you!" Miles sighed.

Puzzled, Charlie carefully closed the door and hurried round to the driver's side of the car, ready to take her increasingly bewildered friend to hospital.

* * *

_Next time... Miles opens up about Rabbit, Charlie connects Larry to Justin's car accident and Aden and Nicole struggle to communicate..._


	275. Chapter 275

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Five**

Charlie had phoned ahead to let Alf and Marilyn know that she was bringing Miles home with a broken ankle. She'd taken him to the hospital where a Doctor had fixed him up but more than anything, Charlie was concerned with her friend's state of mind. He had avoided all discussion on the subject but the police officer was utterly convinced that he had been talking to himself earlier in the day. Had Rachel been on duty, she would have mentioned it. But without the security of discussing the issue with someone she knew, Charlie was puzzling over how to play things.

* * *

Joey had gone for a walk along the beach and bumped into Ruby and Nicole. Typically, Nicole had been fretting about Aden and also typically, Joey had got embroiled in 'share my pain'.

"Things just feel so fragmented at the moment," the blonde sighed, not noticing the look that Ruby and Joey exchanged. "I mean, I'm really caught up with school and my internship and he spends almost all his time with Justin. It's like we can't find the time to be together anymore."

"Have you talked to him about it?" Joey asked.

"Well, that would be the obvious thing to do so... no," Nicole replied with the hint of a smile.

"I think that should be your next move," Ruby said. "Right, Joey?"

"Right," the bait shop manager agreed. "Having said that, I was planning on visiting him tomorrow so I could also give him a nudge. The boy doesn't have that much self awareness really. He can only seem to concentrate on one thing at a time!"

Joey smirked, making the teenagers laugh.

* * *

"Rabbit is my daughter, Amber," Miles explained awkwardly.

Off the clock, Charlie had remained with him, Alf and Marilyn, patiently waiting for an explanation over his recent erratic behaviour.

"I thought..." Alf began, trailing off quickly when Miles looked up.

"She died," Miles confirmed. "But she's here. She's been here for months."

"Like a spirit guide or something?" Marilyn asked, trying to be helpful.

"Maybe," Miles agreed.

Charlie and Alf exchanged worried glances.

"I don't know why she's hanging around but I'm not unhappy about it," Miles said. "I woke up on the beach at the beginning of the year and she was just... there. And she's been here ever since. I know nobody else can see her. I know none of this is probably even real. But I'm happy for the first time in a long time. So yes, you can all think I'm mad and accuse me of talking to myself but she's a huge part of my life and she's staying."

He glanced behind him and nodded for emphasis. Nobody else in the room could see the exchange between Miles and his imaginary companion.

* * *

"So, everything's good with you and Xavier?" Joey checked.

Her step daughter beamed at her and nodded. Things were going great, actually. They were even better than they had been the first time around and Ruby was thrilled about it.

"Show off," Nicole teased.

"She can't help it!" Joey giggled.

"You're a show off too, by the way!" Nicole remarked.

"As if!" Joey denied.

Nicole groaned and flopped back on the sand.

"You two with your blissfully happy relationships..."

She shook her head and tutted. Joey reached back and hauled her into a sitting position.

"If you and Aden spent as much time being happy together as you do falling out of sync and struggling, you'd have the most awesome relationship in the world!" she pointed out.

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey lay in bed side by side. Charlie had explained everything that had happened with Miles and Joey's mind was reeling to say the least.

"What are you going to do about it?" Joey wondered.

Charlie sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She rolled onto her side and snuggled up to her girlfriend, catching hold of her hand on top of the covers.

"What _can _I do?" she asked. "I mean, it's not really a police issue except for the vandalism. I don't really feel qualified to deal with this. How do you tell someone that they have to say goodbye to their child for the second time?"

Joey sighed and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. In all honesty, she had no idea what to do either.

"Maybe you should talk it through with Rachel?" she suggested. "I mean, she really is qualified for things like this, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "Yeah, she is."

* * *

It was Monday morning and Charlie and Joey were both reluctant to go back to work after an all too short weekend together. On the plus side, they now had their new apartment exactly the way they liked it and it was feeling more and more like home.

"What does the day look like for you today?" Joey asked, as she, Charlie and Ruby had breakfast together.

"Just boring school," Ruby complained.

"How's your project going?" Charlie asked.

Her daughter looked a little confused.

"The one you're doing with Xavier," Charlie elaborated. "About the history of the Bay?"

"Oh! Yeah... um... it's going well," Ruby lied. "We're working hard."

She plastered a smile on her face and tried not to look too shifty. The last thing she needed was for Charlie's cop instincts to take over and figure out that she was hiding something.

"And what about you?" she asked Joey, deflecting attention.

"Bait shop," she replied. "And lunch with Leah because _someone _is working all the hours God sends this week."

"I just want to get the case wrapped up," Charlie said with a small pout. "It's important."

She'd decided over the weekend that the team investigating Justin's accident had been slacking and not getting very far. So, as Sergeant of the station, her plan was to take over the case and try to figure out exactly what happened on the day that Marilyn found him in the middle of the road.

* * *

At work, Charlie was up to her eyes in paperwork. She was frustrated by the lack of care that the officers in charge had taken with the situation and she knew she would have to pull them in for reprimanding sooner rather than later. For now, she had taken the case on herself and had hoped to partner Watson just as she had approached her with a request for leave so that she and Monica could go away together. Charlie was happy for her, although less happy that the next in line for a working relationship was Angelo. Things had calmed down between them and even Joey had managed to be civil to him the other day but Charlie still felt a little strange around him. She couldn't comprehend what he had been thinking when he had been following her around. Sighing, she picked up the phone and called the hospital.

* * *

Over lunch, Joey was thrilled to hear that VJ had now taken so nicely to Elijah that he had even allowed him to walk him to school that morning.

"That's definitely good progress," she enthused.

Leah couldn't stop smiling.

"At the risk of jinxing it, I am so happy right now," she admitted. "I feel like everything is falling into place."

* * *

"Sergeant Buckton," Charlie said by way of answering her phone.

"Charlie? It's Rachel," the Doctor replied. "I gather you called about the blood traces from Justin Jeffries' accident?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied putting down her pen and sitting back her chair.

"They came back this morning," Rachel explained. "Sorry for the delay. I thought they'd already been given to you."

Charlie frowned and kicked her door closed before getting comfortable.

"I don't think I had the most efficient officers on the case but Angelo and I have taken it over now," she said. "What did the results say?"

"Well, my suspicions were right," Rachel revealed. "The blood didn't all come from Justin."

"So there was someone else involved?"

"Yes," Rachel said, sounding a little awkward.

"Any idea who?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Larry Jeffries," Rachel replied.

* * *

"I suppose Charlie told you all about what happened with Miles yesterday," Alf said, having come down to the bait shop to see Joey and set himself up for an afternoon's fishing.

"Yeah, she did," Joey said, gathering up everything her boss would need. "She was pretty stressed about it."

Alf nodded grimly.

"He's holed up at home with this broken ankle," he said. "And he's having animated conversations with thin air. I just don't know what to do with him."

"I thought it might be a good idea to talk to Rachel," Joey said. "Charlie said she would but she's been rushed off her feet with work all day so maybe you could?"

Alf nodded, an accepted the fishing gear she handed over.

"I think you might be right," he said.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that I don't understand how you can claim to have a fully functional relationship when you never see the girl!" Justin remarked.

"Look, just focus on the game instead of constantly analysing my life," Aden complained.

The brothers were holed up in the lounge, battling each other in a video boxing match. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Aden hesitated, not wanting to lose the game. The knock came more abruptly. Hitting pause, Aden opened up.

"Charlie!" he said in surprise.

He stepped back when his friend, in uniform, continued to look very serious.

* * *

Having spoken to both Alf and Charlie, Rachel finished her shift at work and headed over to the caravan park in order to speak to Miles. Settling down on the sofa with him, she struggled under his stare.

"Before you start," he said. "I am not giving Rabbit up."

* * *

"Well, I don't really understand how that's possible," Aden said anxiously.

He glanced at Justin who also looked on edge as Charlie explained that it looked like Larry had been involved in the accident.

"Justin, do you remember anything more about that day?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Justin replied, struggling with sudden flashes of memory.

"And have either of you heard from Larry in the last few weeks?" the police officer continued.

Justin was about to say no but Aden interrupted.

"I spoke to him on the phone yesterday," he lied. "He's fine."

Charlie studied his face. She thought she deserved better than being lied to by her partner's best friend. There was definitely something dodgy going on.

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "Well, if either of you hear anything then make sure you call."

With that, she turned and headed back to her patrol car. With three hours left on shift, she was desperate to get home.

* * *

"It's just something to think about, okay?" Rachel said.

She'd patiently listened to him rant about wanting everyone to stay out of his business. He didn't appreciate the way everyone seemed to want to take Rabbit away from him.

"Noted," he said sourly, returning his eyes to the television screen.

"Miles..."

"I'm not interested in counselling, Rachel," he insisted. "I'm happy exactly as I am."

* * *

Joey was puzzled. Having finished work, she'd popped round – as arranged – to see Aden. Then the plan had been for Charlie to finish work and collect her from the house. But Aden had been behaving strangely and pretty much thrown her out of the house. Something definitely wasn't right.

* * *

Hanging up the phone, Charlie sighed heavily. She sank back in her chair and rubbed her temples, struggling over what to do with this most recent piece of information. Larry had been let out of jail on parole weeks ago. But apparently aside from Aden, nobody had seen or heard from him since.

* * *

_Next time... while Charlie and Joey get amorous, Aden and Justin bury their father's body in the woods..._


	276. Chapter 276

_Thank you for all the reviews and stuff yesterday. I had a bit of a meltdown because of this bug I'm struggling to recover from so you all helped me with your messages! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Six**

It was the middle of the night when Aden and Justin headed out of the house and drove towards the site that Justin had been found by Marilyn on her way into Summer Bay. Charlie's revelation about Larry had triggered some memories. Larry had most definitely been in the car. Justin had picked him up. And although he didn't know what had happened next, the presence of Larry's blood and the absence of his body was leading to one, unhappy conclusion.

"Can't you sleep?" Joey asked through the dark.

Charlie had been tossing, turning, sighing and shifting for the past hour. She had too much on her mind.

"Am I keeping you up?" she asked. "I'm sorry."

Joey shifted onto her side and managed to just about make out Charlie's face.

"It's fine," she said. "But what's on your mind?"

"It's Aden," Charlie admitted.

"Aden?"

"And Justin."

"They were pretty weird with me earlier today," Joey recalled. "What's up with them?"

Charlie chewed her lip. Technically she wasn't supposed to discuss police business with her girlfriend but really, it had never stopped her. There weren't a lot of people she would trust that much but with Joey, she knew she would always be safe.

"I think there was more to Justin's accident than meets the eye," she said.

* * *

Aden and Justin roamed through the woods.

"You must have been further out than the police thought," Aden mused. "Otherwise, if there was something to see then they would have found it by now."

Justin nodded mutely. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, wondering what on earth might have happened that day. The brothers kept on walking through the dark.

* * *

"You don't think Justin did something to Larry, do you?" Joey asked, aghast.

Charlie sighed and snuggled up a little closer to her girlfriend.

"I hope not," she said. "But the story doesn't make sense. The blood tests showed that Larry was involved with the accident in some way. And I know Aden lied about speaking to him yesterday. Nobody has heard from him in weeks. I don't think the boys were even aware that he was out of jail."

She sighed again and closed her eyes unhappily.

"I don't mean to criticise but... how come this has all been left for so long?" Joey wondered. "Justin's been in town for weeks."

"I know," Charlie said, still unhappy but not annoyed. "I stupidly gave the case to a couple of junior officers that I thought could handle it. But it looks like they're jobs-worths who haven't really bothered to investigate. They didn't even pick up the blood results from the hospital."

Joey managed a smirk through dark.

"Are you're gonna come down on 'em like a tonne o'bricks?" she asked.

Charlie laughed.

"I am," she said. "Once I've got a handle on the case myself. I just feel really awkward."

"I don't really know Justin," Joey said. "But Aden is a wonderful man. It won't be awkward. He'll be honest with you and you'll figure it out."

"But he lied to me today," Charlie pointed out.

"That was probably just him trying to protect Justin without knowing why," Joey said. "You watch. He'll do the right thing, even if it's hard."

Charlie smiled and stroked Joey's hair.

"I love the way you always see the good in everyone and everything," she said.

"Except Angelo," Joey giggled.

"Except Angelo!" Charlie agreed.

* * *

Aden felt unwell as he and his brother stood over the decomposing body of their father. Turning away, Justin threw up in the bushes. Aden fought several waves of nausea and stepped forward, his mind racing over what to do next.

"I did this," Justin said softly, wiping his mouth and wishing he had a bottle of water.

"We don't know that," Aden replied. "It could have been an accident or..."

"It could have been murder," Justin said. "I mean, what if he'd confessed to me about what happened to him as a kid the way he did with you? We all know how you reacted."

Aden bit his lip so hard that he could taste blood. Memories hit him and he tried to shake them away.

"What are we meant to do now?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Well, I guess we have to call the police," Justin said. "Maybe that Charlie chick you spend so much time with."

Aden jolted and looked horrified.

"If we call the police, you'll get jailed for something you might not have done," he said. "No. No, we have to bury the body."

* * *

Still unable to sleep, Charlie happily accepted Joey's kisses. She sighed contentedly as Joey's lips pressed tenderly against hers. Her body tingled as Joey's hands began to wander beneath the blankets. Joey shifted and trailed her warm lips down Charlie's neck, nuzzling into the part of her shoulder that always seemed to drive her crazy.

"Something tells me we're not going to get any sleep tonight," Charlie murmured.

Joey rolled on top of her, propping herself up on her elbows and studying what she could see of her girlfriend's face. She smirked.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, slipping one hand along Charlie's tummy and down to her thighs.

"Definitely not complaining," Charlie replied.

Kissing her one more time, Joey set to work.

* * *

Morning light was beginning to shine through the trees when Aden and Justin finally stepped back from the grave they had dug and then filled in. Both boys still felt sick and it had been a struggle to bury their father without proper tools. But time had been of the essence and panic had fuelled their decisions. Now, exhausted and with decidedly scratched up and muddy hands, they looked down at their father, now hidden in the dirt. Silently, they walked back to the car.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to get up in two hours," Charlie complained.

The sun was peeping in through the curtains and neither she nor Joey had achieved anything even remotely resembling sleep. But neither of them minded either.

"We should totally have a sick day," Joey said, snuggling into Charlie's arms.

"Like you'd do that to Alf!" Charlie giggled. "And I don't think I could then morally criticise my team for slacking."

Joey sighed dramatically, conceding that she was right.

"We should probably attempt to sleep," she said rather grumpily.

Charlie offered her a wicked grin before flipping her onto her back. Joey shrieked and giggled in surprise as Charlie pressed their bodies gently together.

"With only a couple of hours to go, there's probably no point..." the police officer said, kissing Joey's neck.

Joey moaned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"I think you're right," she decided. "Very, very right."

* * *

_Next time... Joey advises Elijah to tell Leah the truth about Vinnie, Aden and Justin get caught up in their lies and VJ gets some bad news..._


	277. Chapter 277

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Seven**

Charlie and Joey were both utterly exhausted the next morning and neither of them were keen to go to work. Eating breakfast in their new, little kitchen with Ruby, they tried not to react to the way she teased them for being noisy all night.

"Anyway, I'm meeting Xave at the beach and we're walking to school together," the teenager said, finishing the last of her orange juice and waving at her parents as she left the flat.

Alone with Joey, Charlie groaned.

"I do not want to go to work today!" she complained.

"Me neither," Joey said. "Although, at least I get to hang out in a shop instead of solving all the Summer Bay crimes, of which there are a surprising number!"

"Starting with figuring out what happened to Larry Jeffries," Charlie sighed.

"Start by talking to Aden," Joey suggested. "He's a good guy. He won't have done anything wrong."

Charlie nodded, hoping that she was right. On a personal level alone, things were likely to get awkward if she had to investigate her girlfriend's best friend.

* * *

Aden was half dressed when Charlie knocked on the door. In jeans and no top, he looked like he hadn't got any more sleep that she and Joey had. In the background, Justin looked particularly anxious.

"I wanted to update you on the news about your father," Charlie said.

Beside her, Angelo let his superior take the lead.

"What's happened?" Aden asked, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"He was released from prison weeks ago," Charlie explained. "And he never showed up for his first parole officer meeting."

She watched Aden absorb the information, trying to read his reaction. But he played his cards close to his chest.

"You said you spoke to him a couple of days ago..." Charlie ventured.

Aden nodded.

"Did he say where he was?"

"No," he replied. "I assumed he was still in jail."

Charlie nodded uncertainly. There was definitely something wrong with this situation.

"What happened to your hand?" Angelo asked, noting the cuts on Aden's knuckles.

* * *

"You have to be honest with her," Joey said.

Elijah was anxiously following her around the bait shop as she restocked the shelves. It felt strange to turn to a member of his congregation for help but when it came to Leah, Elijah felt entirely out of his depth.

"But how do I even start?" he asked. "She'll hate me for keeping secrets."

Joey turned to face him, looking him the eye.

"Leah is a very reasonable woman," she said. "She sees the best in everybody and if there's a way for her to understand the situation then she'll try and do it. But the longer you leave the truth, the worse it will be."

Elijah nodded and sighed heavily.

"I'm going round there this afternoon," he said. "I'll talk things through with her then. I just... don't want to lose her."

"If it was me," Joey said. "Even if the truth hurt a lot, I'd want to know it instead of believing in a lie."

* * *

Needing official statements, Charlie and Angelo had brought both Aden and Justin to the police station. Worried about a conflict of interest, Charlie had sat down to interview Justin while Angelo dealt with Aden.

"So, what did you say had happened to your hands?" she asked her friend's brother.

"We made a pretty stupid decision last night," Justin ventured, his voice wavering slightly.

"And what stupid decision was that?"

"We got drunk and took a boat out," Justin explained. "We tried to go fishing. And by the time we'd hurt ourselves trying to hook the bait on, several times, we gave up and came home. Like I said, it was pretty dumb."

He shrugged. Charlie eyed him with suspicion. There was still something neither boy was sharing.

* * *

Leah sat back in her seat and stared at Elijah in disbelief. She swallowed a few times, suddenly feeling like there was no air in the room.

"Vinnie's dead?" she asked quietly.

Elijah nodded, attempting to explain the circumstances.

"Is that why you came here?" Leah asked. "To tell me?"

"No," Elijah said unhappily. "I came here out of curiosity more than anything. Vinnie spoke so much about Summer Bay and so highly of you before he died. We'd shared so much by the end, got such a close friendship. That's why... that's why I was so anxious when I realised that I was falling in love with you."

Leah looked shocked. Elijah looked horrified. He hadn't quite meant for the depth of his feelings to tumble out of his mouth. And judging by Leah's reaction, he had only succeeded in making everything a hundred times worse.

* * *

Having let the boys go, Angelo and Charlie were seated in her office, trying to figure out their next move.

"They have to be lying, don't they?" Angelo said.

Charlie sighed heavily, twisting her hands together. She nodded, although she was desperate for there to be some kind of reasonable explanation.

"Did Justin spin you the yarn about the drunken fishing trip?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I mean, it could be true but... something just doesn't add up."

Angelo nodded his agreement.

"We need to send out another search party at the accidence site," Charlie decided. "And we need to try and figure out exactly what Larry did when he was released from jail."

* * *

"Aden!" Joey called when she spotted her best friend trudging along the beach.

The blonde boy hesitated for a fraction of a second but then kept his head down and continued walking, pretending not to have heard her.

"Aden?" she called again.

He ignored her again. Sighing heavily, Joey turned back to the bait shop and bumped straight into a tearful looking Leah.

"Have you spoken to Elijah?" Joey asked anxiously.

"He told me you knew," Leah said. "He said you'd told him to tell me."

Joey nodded a little nervously, taking her friend's hand and sitting them both down outside the shop.

"Did I do the right thing?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Leah replied. "I'm glad I know but... I can't even begin to explain how I feel about it all."

* * *

It had been a long and difficult day and both Charlie and Joey were relieved to come home. They were intent on an early night where they might actually get some sleep after being awake for far too long.

"I don't understand why he'd just ignore me like that," Joey frowned. "He's meant to be my best friend."

Charlie sighed and reached for Joey's hand.

"He might not have heard you," she said, although she wasn't sure she believed it.

"He paused before he started walking away from me," Joey said. "I know he heard me."

She shifted to rest her head in Charlie's lap. Charlie reached out tenderly and played with her hair.

"He had a pretty hard day," Charlie ventured. "Maybe he was tired and didn't want to talk about it. I mean, I guess it's pretty awkward with me being the cop in charge of Justin's accident and everything."

"I just wish he'd tell you whatever it is he knows," Joey said. "Then everything would be okay."

* * *

With VJ in his room, Leah had invited Elijah round to the house that without Charlie, Joey and Ruby there anymore, felt huge and empty. She didn't like it, although she wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"Sorry I walked out on you earlier," she said when she and her boyfriend were seated on the sofa together. "I needed to clear my head, figure out how I felt about everything."

"I'm sorry to have sprung it all on you," Elijah said. "I still don't know if I did the right thing."

"You did," Leah said. "I just... I can't believe Vinnie's dead. After so many years of pretending..."

"What do you mean?" asked a young, male voice.

Leah turned in horror to see her son standing in the doorway.

* * *

_Next time... VJ runs off and Xavier loses Hugo's money..._


	278. Chapter 278

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Eight**

"I wonder how it's going with Leah and Elijah," Charlie mused.

It was eight o'clock in the evening and Ruby was still out, having dinner with Xavier and Martha at the farm. Xavier had moved back in with his mother but had left a handful of things at Martha's so he thought they'd combine the collection with a sociable evening. Ruby had agreed that she would phone Charlie to get picked up when she was finished. Summer Bay was generally a safe area but neither Charlie nor Joey were keen on the idea of their daughter wandering around alone after dark.

"I hope they managed to talk things through," Joey said. "I mean, she was pretty clear that she wanted to when she left me but..."

She sighed.

"I guess you never really know how things are going to turn out."

They were interrupted by a hurried knock on the door.

* * *

Leah and Elijah were running up and down the road yelling VJ's name. He'd stormed up to his room, having heard their conversation but when Leah had gone to check on him, his window was open and he had disappeared.

"I'm calling the police," Leah decided, hurrying back to the house to get her phone.

Elijah hurried after her, feeling terribly guilty.

"Is there anyone you could try calling first?" he asked, trying to keep up with her. "Anyone he would go to?"

Suddenly, Leah had an idea.

* * *

"That was so good, Martha," Ruby enthused. "Thank you."

Martha had cooked for the three of them and was grateful for the company. She missed Liam now that he had moved out and her head was still a mess about Hugo, not to mention missing Jack and feeling guilty about trying to kiss Angelo, the man that had killed him.

"It's my pleasure," Martha said.

"Yeah, thanks, Martha. I'm just going to grab the rest of my stuff," Xavier said, standing up.

The girls watched him go. Ruby turned back to Martha.

"How are you doing these days?" she asked. "Do you miss Xavier and Liam?"

* * *

"VJ!" Charlie said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

He hurried into the room and bundled himself into Joey's arms, the moment she appeared. Charlie and Joey glanced anxiously at each other. While Joey hugged VJ, Charlie looked down the corridor leading to their apartment but frowned when she realised that Leah was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to VJ.

"Veej, what's going on?" she asked the tearful little boy.

"My Dad's dead," he said.

Charlie and Joey looked even more concerned. Joey was sure she had only advised Elijah to tell Leah the truth. VJ was another matter entirely. The phone rang.

* * *

"Maybe we should go give him a hand," Martha suggested.

There had only been a couple of things left in his room. Gathering them together really shouldn't be taking so long.

"No!" Ruby said urgently. "Um... he's fine. He's probably just saying goodbye to the room or something."

Martha didn't look convinced. She had the distinct impression that Ruby was trying to distract her from what Xavier was doing.

* * *

With VJ seated on the sofa with Joey who was trying to talk him down and get his tears and breathing under control, Charlie was talking to Leah on the phone.

"He literally just walked through the door," she explained. "He's okay but pretty upset."

Leah sighed and explained that he had overheard her conversation with Elijah about Vinnie.

"I didn't want him to find out like that," she said sadly.

"I know," Charlie empathised. "Look, come and get him whenever you like."

She glanced over at the couch where VJ looked at least a little calmer.

"Joey's looking after him."

* * *

Xavier paced the empty bedroom. He had searched high and low for his box of money but it was nowhere to be found. Panic surged within him. How could he have lost something so important? What was he going to do now?

* * *

"Your Mum would only have been trying to protect you, sweetheart," Joey said gently.

VJ sat, still sobbing a little, between Charlie and Joey. Leah was on her way over.

"She lied to me!" VJ said. "All this time, I thought my Dad was dead and he wasn't. But now he is. And I never got the chance to know him when I could have. Didn't he love me? Why didn't he want to stick around and be my Dad?"

Joey put her arm around him, not entirely sure of how to explain. There was a hurried knock at the door. Charlie hurried over to let Leah in.

* * *

Ruby's eyes widened as Martha strode over to a cupboard and retrieved the now too familiar box. She hurried after her as she strode into the spare room. Xavier jumped in surprise and turned around, wide eyed.

"Looking for this?" Martha asked, waving the box at him.

* * *

VJ nodded a little uncertainly as Charlie, with Leah's permission, explained what it meant for Vinnie to have been in Witness Protection.

"So, he did love me?" VJ asked, looking earnestly at all three adults.

"Of course he did, Veej," Leah said. "He adored you. It broke his heart that he didn't get to be your Dad."

"I just... couldn't he have found a way?"

Charlie shook her head sadly.

"It doesn't work like that, I'm afraid," she said.

VJ sighed heavily and looked at the floor. Then he yawned.

"I think we need to get you home," Leah said, reaching for him. "We can talk about it some more in the morning. I'll answer any question you need, okay?"

VJ nodded. He hugged Joey and Charlie goodbye and followed his mother to the door. On the doorstep, Leah turned to Charlie and Joey who were both seeing them out.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you both so much."

* * *

Martha, Xavier and Ruby sat round the table together, all of them looking anxious.

"Where did you get all this money?" Martha asked. "And why did you lie to me about it being photos and memories of Hugo?"

"I wasn't lying... exactly," Xavier said awkwardly.

Martha looked confused.

"Hugo left me the money before he died," Xavier explained. "Well, I guess he left it there before he tried to skip the country. He asked me to do something good with it..."

"And what good are you trying to do?" Martha asked, her heart racing a little at the memory of the second man she had ever loved.

"We don't know yet," Xavier said, glancing at Ruby. "We've been trying to hide it until we can figure out our next move."

Martha sighed and pushed the box across the table. Xavier accepted it gratefully.

* * *

That night, alone in her bed, Leah thought about the day. She was heartbroken that Vinnie had actually died. She might have been telling the world that he was gone already, but in her heart, it had been a great comfort to know that it wasn't the case. Now it seemed like the end of an era. She felt so lost.

* * *

With the box hidden back in his wardrobe at home, Xavier struggled to get to sleep. He was relieved that Martha had understood. He doubted anyone else would be. Now, all he could hope was that Colleen would come through for him and inadvertently help him find a good hiding place until he was ready to spend the money on a good cause.

* * *

In his caravan, Elijah couldn't even begin to try and sleep. His mind was in overdrive so he was attempting to pray and read scripture instead. Sighing heavily, he gazed out of his small window, wondering what Leah and VJ were thinking and feeling right now.

* * *

Ruby was close to drifting off. It had been a long day and she knew tomorrow would be longer. She and Xavier were hoping to hide Hugo's money properly and she knew she would be glad to lessen the burden. Considering what Hugo had done to Charlie, Ruby felt more than a little guilty to be handling his illegal cash. She hated lying to Charlie and Joey. But she wasn't entirely sure what the better option would be.

* * *

Martha couldn't sleep. Curled up with a glass of wine, she had indulged in looking through photos of Hugo. She had so many regrets. How could she have been so blind not to know that her boyfriend was an evil criminal? How could he have been so wonderful at home and so terrible at work? How could he have built his life on lies? Had he really loved her? Did he know that she still loved him? How had he felt about himself and his life before he'd been gunned down? The last time she had seen him was an image burned into her memory. It was something she doubted she would ever truly escape from.

* * *

Despite himself, VJ had drifted off into dreams about his father. He saw him in the distance but couldn't quite reach him somehow. He wasn't tangible and he kept drifting far away. In his sleep, VJ cried.

* * *

"Okay, we didn't quite get the early night we planned," Charlie frowned.

It was eleven o'clock and she and Joey were only just getting ready for bed after a long night of trying to help Leah and VJ. Ruby had also phoned for a lift home later than they had all agreed.

"I am so tired!" Joey complained with a yawn.

Snuggling up into each other's arms, both women fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_Next time... Elijah shares some memories of Vinnie with VJ, Charlie suggests that Miles book an appointment with Michael and Xavier and Ruby make a discovery when they try to hide Hugo's money..._


	279. Chapter 279

**Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Nine**

The following morning, Charlie stopped at the caravan park on her way to work. Her main focus today had to be finding out where Larry was but she was also concerned for Miles's welfare. Rachel had spoken to him but, like he had said to her and Alf, the school teacher was keen to keep hold of his imaginary friend, his long lost daughter.

* * *

VJ hesitantly allowed Elijah to walk to school with him. He knew that it wasn't the Reverend's fault that his father was dead and that his mother had been lying to him all this time, but now, he had an association between Elijah and everything that was missing from his life.

"I wanted to talk through your feelings about what you found out yesterday," Rev Johnson admitted.

VJ sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

"I haven't broken the law," Miles said. "You know, minus the graffiti. But that wasn't me. That was Rabbit."

He hadn't even given Charlie a chance to talk before he'd started panicking.

"I'm not here about that," she said. "I'm not here officially."

He nodded at her uniform. She took her badge off and told him to pretend she was a civilian. Nodding reluctantly, Miles stepped back and allowed his friend to sit down.

"So, what is this about?" he asked anxiously.

* * *

Joey was working at the bait shop. She loved her job but she was very distracted. So much seemed to be going wrong at the moment; so many people seemed to be in pain. Leah had just found out that her first husband was dead and subsequently, VJ had had his world turned upside down. And Aden was behaving very strangely with Justin and wouldn't answer any of Joey's calls. It was extremely frustrating.

* * *

"He really said that about me?" VJ asked.

They had walked most of the way to school and were slowing their steps again as they approached the gates. VJ was in his final year of this school and next January, he would be starting at Summer Bay High.

"He adored you, VJ," Elijah confirmed. "You were the best thing in his life. Not a single day passed when he didn't speak about you. He had every photo on his wall and he carried you in his heart."

"What about now?" VJ wondered. "Do you think he carries me in his heart now?"

Elijah crouched down so that he was at eye level and holding the little boy's hand.

"Absolutely," he said. "Your Dad is peaceful and happy now and you're still with him."

"Up in Heaven?" VJ asked.

"Yes," Elijah confirmed. "He's up in Heaven and watching over you. And he loves you just as much as he always did. And I can promise you that it's a lot."

* * *

"I don't need counselling," Miles insisted, immediately dismissing Charlie's suggestion. "Having Rabbit around is a blessing, not a problem, Charlie."

"I know," Charlie said evenly. "But maybe if you had someone to talk to, you wouldn't feel so lost at the moment."

"I don't feel lost," he lied.

Charlie just looked at him. Miles sighed heavily and buried his face against his palms.

"Maybe," he conceded. "I'll think about it."

Charlie patted him gently on the shoulder. He looked back up at her as she dug her former counsellor, Michael's card out of her pocket and placed it on the table.

"He's really good," she said. "He's helped me through a lot of stuff. And I think he'll be able to help you too."

* * *

Ruby thanked Colleen with sincere gratitude as she accepted a book on the history of Summer Bay. She bumped into Joey as she hurried out of the Diner.

"Woah!" her stepmother said with a giggle. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry!" Ruby squeaked. "I have a limited lunch time and I said I'd meet Xave."

"What's this?" Joey wondered, nodding towards the book.

Ruby turned it around and showed her.

"Is it for your school project?" Joey asked.

"Yes," Ruby lied. "Xavier and I are going to get working on it straight away."

She flashed her most innocent smile and then dashed off. Chuckling to herself, Joey approached the counter to order her food. Colleen was just about to serve her when Irene dashed out of the kitchen.

"Joey?" she said. "Can you come back here?"

A little confused, Joey nodded and followed her, only to find Leah sobbing in the store cupboard.

* * *

"I've seen this book before," Xavier mused when Ruby arrived and presented him with Colleen's gift.

He pursed his lips and tapped the front cover thoughtfully. Ruby watched him stand up and rummage through the shelves on the back wall.

"Aha!" he said triumphantly, bringing a book back and setting on the table, side by side with the other one.

They were the same.

"Colleen gave this to Hugo when we first moved here," he said.

* * *

Sitting on the floor of the store cupboard, Leah tearfully explained to Joey and a newly arrived Charlie that Elijah had come to find her and broken off their relationship.

"Why?" Joey wondered.

She'd thought that they were in love.

"He said that listening to VJ tell him all about how much he misses Vinnie... it broke his heart. And he thinks we need time away from him in order to process Vinnie's death."

"Maybe he has a point," Charlie ventured.

Leah looked up sharply.

"I mean, it's not like he's saying he doesn't like you anymore," Charlie explained. "I think he's trying to do the right thing to give you space to sort your head out."

"But I don't want space," Leah frowned. "Is that bad?"

"Of course it's not bad," Charlie said, glancing nervously at Joey.

"It's definitely not bad," Joey said. "Everyone deals with these things in different ways."

"I know I knew Vinnie was alive," Leah sighed. "And a big part of me always hoped that he would find his way back to me. I cried myself to sleep last night. And I have to grieve for him all over again. But I don't want to do that without Elijah. He's helping me. And he was with Vinnie when he died. If anyone can guide VJ and I through all of this, wouldn't it be him?"

* * *

Ruby and Xavier arrived at the hiding place outlined in the book of the history of Summer Bay. It was referred to as the Old Battery, right on the outskirts of town, cut off from everywhere that they normally spent time by a large fence.

"I think it's through there," Xavier said, pointing to what looked like a small shelter, away from the water.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ruby asked hesitantly. "Isn't it dangerous? I mean, there are 'keep out' signs everywhere."

"Exactly," Xavier said. "Who in their right mind would come snooping around here?"

He smiled. Ruby continued to look uncertain but followed her boyfriend as he scanned the fence in a bid to find a way through.

* * *

Charlie had wangled the afternoon off work and convinced Leah to come round to the apartment with her in a bid to get away from things for a while. Joey had had to go back to work. Alf was very lenient but she didn't want to take advantage.

"Elijah!" she called when she spotted her pastor and friend walking along the beach looking utterly miserable.

He glanced up, sighed and approached.

"I suppose you've spoken to Leah," he said gravely.

"Between the sobs and hiccups, she said that you'd told her that you think you should spend some time apart," Joey admitted.

He sighed heavily and sank down to sit on the step outside the bait shop.

"I miss her already," he said.

"Well, maybe you made the wrong choice," Joey suggested.

"I'm trying to do right by her, Joey," Elijah said. "That's why I didn't want to get involved in the first place. I knew all of this would be complicated."

"She's grieving for her husband," Joey said. "And it's a wound that will probably never heal. But from what she said to Charlie and I today, it doesn't mean she doesn't want to be with you. She cares so much for you, Elijah. She doesn't want to face this without you."

"I did the wrong thing, didn't I?" he realised.

"She's over at our place now with Charlie if you want to change your mind."

Without another word, Elijah leapt off and dashed towards his car.

* * *

In the Battery, Xavier and Ruby stood and stared silently. They had been about to explore and find the right place to hide the money when they'd happened upon a loaf of bread and a picture of Hugo and Xavier. Minds spinning, the teenagers tried to figure out how on earth both things, but especially the photo, had got there.

* * *

Charlie and Leah were busily putting the world to rights when there was an urgent knock at the door.

"Joey?" Leah wondered.

"She wouldn't knock," Charlie pointed out, standing up and opening the door.

She was surprised when Elijah burst in, apologising for interrupting and looking longingly at Leah.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I made completely the wrong choice."

Leah stood up, looking hopeful. Charlie stepped back and busied herself in the kitchen. She wasn't quite leaving the room, considering that it was all open plan but it seemed polite enough.

"I don't want us to spend time apart," Elijah said. "I care about you too much. I thought I was doing the right thing but now that you're in my life, I don't think I could cope without you."

Leah moved forward and kissed him.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie gets strict with Ruby and Xavier, Gina spends the night with John and Xavier hides out at the Battery in hope of finding Hugo..._


	280. Chapter 280

_I'm quite far ahead on this one but I have just written the conclusion to Aden's story and I really hope you like it. It won't go quite the same way as it did in the show, although it is similar. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I am currently gearing up to the return of Hugo – and to Joey opening her restaurant. Also, thank you to everyone for the well wishes and those who have messaged me, I will reply as soon as I can. I am feeling a bit better but I still can't breathe properly so I am not quite back in action yet. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty**

Ruby and Xavier were both subdued as they ate dinner with Charlie and Joey. The older couple exchanged anxious glances as they tried to figure out what was wrong. Finally, Joey spoke up.

"Is there anything you two need to talk about?" she asked.

"No," they both said quickly.

Joey looked unconvinced. Charlie tried to stop her mind spiralling too far out of control. What if they were having problems at school? What if they'd broken the law? What if, God forbid, Ruby was pregnant? She shook her head and focussed on the delicious meal Joey had cooked for them all. Joey squeezed her hand under the table, knowing that she was panicking.

* * *

With VJ on a sleepover with some school friends, Leah had cooked at home and invited Elijah round. Things still felt a little awkward but Leah was hopeful that they would get past it and learn to be together in a relationship without any ghosts. She'd cried herself to sleep thinking about Vinnie but she was happy to know that he had gone peacefully, content with his life.

"This smells delicious," Elijah enthused as the pair of them sat down at the table together.

Leah smiled bashfully.

"Let's hope it tastes as good!" she said.

* * *

"We're going to go to my room and study," Ruby announced once she and a particularly quiet Xavier had done the dishes.

"You can study here," Charlie pointed out, not especially keen on two hormonal teenagers hiding themselves away in a bedroom.

"You're watching TV," Ruby pointed out. "It's distracting."

Still looking unconvinced, Charlie nodded and the pair of them disappeared.

"I wish I could believe they were actually studying," Charlie sighed.

* * *

Gina and John had spent the evening together at his place, which wasn't technically against the rules of Xavier moving back in. They'd had a nice dinner and then made out on the couch like a pair of horny teenagers. Gina felt better than she had in a long time. John made her feel good about herself and for a few seconds here and there, she could actually forget about Hugo and all he had done. He haunted her more than she cared to admit. And even though Xavier was a very different boy, she couldn't help but panic that he would turn out the same way.

* * *

"He'd better not be thinking of staying the night," Charlie grumbled.

Joey paused in the foot massage she was providing her girlfriend with.

"Are you going to relax any time soon?" she asked with a pout. "Because I'm seriously giving you my best work!"

Charlie snorted and wiggled her foot, requesting more attention.

"Sorry," she said. "I just worry about them getting into trouble. And it's so obvious that they're keeping some kind of secret."

"It is," Joey agreed grimly. "But we'll find out about it when they're ready. And no problem is insurmountable. We'll get through it."

Charlie sighed heavily. Joey paused again and offered a stern look. Grinning, Charlie snuggled back down on the sofa to enjoy the pleasant sensations her girlfriend was offering.

* * *

Miles sat outside in the cool night air. Across the small patio table, sat Rabbit, a happy figment of his imagination. Between them was a chessboard and as usual, Rabbit was winning.

"You're distracted," she said.

"I've had to book a counselling appointment," Miles admitted.

"To get rid of me?"

"I'd never get rid of you," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

At ten o'clock, while Joey washed up their hot chocolate mugs, Charlie rapped on Ruby's bedroom door. She heard some shuffling but sooner rather than later, Ruby opened up and neither teenager looked like they had got dressed in a hurry. Charlie was relieved.

"We're turning in," she said. "So I think you'd better head on home, Xave."

Ruby began to protest but Xavier hauled himself off the bed, obedient.

"Can't he...?"

"No," Charlie said. "I'd really prefer it if you didn't have your boyfriend spending the night, okay? Especially not on a school night."

Ruby pouted.

"Come on," Charlie said. "Your Mum will be wondering where you are."

Xavier nodded and headed out to the front door. Ruby followed him. Charlie headed on into her bedroom.

* * *

Leah and Elijah had fallen asleep together in front of a DVD. When the soundtrack at the end of the film began to play, Leah jolted awake. Elijah started in fright and took a while to figure out where he was. Seeing Leah's beautiful face and tousled hair, he smiled.

"I guess I'd better head on home," he ventured.

"Or you could stay the night?" Leah suggested.

* * *

Charlie and Joey kissed passionately, tucked up underneath the covers of their new, queen sized bed. Joey trailed her lips down Charlie's jaw and collarbone. Charlie closed her eyes as she felt Joey's hands wander. Maybe she was a hypocrite not to want her daughter to spend the night with her boyfriend when she had no qualms of her own about making love to Joey at every opportunity. Joey slipped beneath the blankets. Charlie lost all coherent thought.

* * *

In her bedroom, Ruby got changed and sunk into bed. She had hoped that Charlie and Joey might permit Xavier to stay the night but she knew it had been unlikely. They hadn't slept together since their reunion but Ruby supposed that it was a route they might go down soon. But tonight hadn't been about that. Xavier had spent most of the evening driving himself crazy over what they had found at the hiding place. More than anything, she had wanted to comfort him and make him feel like the world wasn't such an awful and confusing place.

* * *

Xavier hadn't gone home. He knew he would get into trouble with his mother in the morning but he would deal with that when the time came. The worst that could happen would be that he'd be thrown out and that had already happened earlier in the month. Things were still pretty tense and awkward but they were working on it. Mostly, he was consumed with Hugo. Why had there been a photo of the pair of them at the hiding place? Who else would have had that picture? But Hugo was dead. He wouldn't be hiding out in a cave eating bread, would he? Could he? He'd been shot right in front of poor Martha's eyes. There couldn't be another explanation.

* * *

Joey tried to be quiet as she climaxed but she couldn't quite rein it in. Charlie giggled as she kissed her way up her girlfriend's body and to her lips. She snuggled up closer and kissed her again.

"That was amazing," Joey gasped.

Charlie grinned and stole yet another kiss.

"You're amazing!"

"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn but..." Charlie smirked.

They kissed again and again.

* * *

Having made love, Gina and John had fallen asleep in his bed. Dead to the world, Gina indulged in dreams, forgetting all about the son who should be missing her at home.

* * *

On the other side of the Bay, having not made love, Leah snuggled up to Elijah. Both of them wanted to take things slowly. It didn't seem to rush into something they weren't ready for, especially considering the current situation. But they were happy. And they were looking forward to a future together.

* * *

Charlie crashed out halfway through saying goodnight. It had been a gruelling few days and between Justin's case and whatever was going on with Ruby and Xavier, it didn't look to be letting up any time soon. But Charlie was confident that together, there was nothing she and Joey couldn't face.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Joey whispered, gazing at her through the dark. "I love you."

* * *

_Next time... Charlie tells Ruby about Vinnie, Xavier lies to Gina about where he spent the night and, upon hearing the news about Vinnie, challenges Angelo about Hugo..._


	281. Chapter 281

_I'm not entirely sure why this chapter didn't upload yesterday. Mind you, I have been losing my mind and doing lots of daft things lately so maybe I just forgot to do it! But here is yesterday's update and today's will follow. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty One**

The following morning, Ruby couldn't help but pick up on how serious Charlie and Joey both seemed to be feeling.

"What's up?" she asked. "Has something happened?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"We'll tell you what's up with us if you tell us what's up with you and Xavier," she replied.

Joey tried not to laugh and distracted herself with sipping coffee.

"Nothing's up with me and Xave," Ruby denied. "He's just a bit... down at the moment."

"Down?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Ruby replied. "Down. You know, because of what happened with Hugo and then this argument he and Gina have been having. It's hard on him. He's missing his brother."

Charlie nodded, choosing to believe her daughter, although she suspected it wasn't the full story.

"So, what's up with you?" Ruby persisted.

Charlie sighed and began to awkwardly explain all that had happened with Leah, Elijah and VJ recently.

* * *

Gina arrived home a little sheepishly after a night of passion with John. Technically, it wasn't against the rules but she did feel rather bad for abandoning her son like that. She'd agreed not to have John stay over that the house and even to let Xavier continue his boxing lessons with Tony, on the assurance that he would move back in with her and they would concentrate on being a family.

"Xavier?" she called, walking across the lounge.

She knocked on his door. When he didn't answer, she opened it a crack. Frowning, she noted that his bed had not been slept in.

* * *

"So, Vinnie has been in witness protection all this time?" Ruby asked in shock. "He didn't really die? Well, I mean, not until recently?"

She looked puzzled and let her mouth hang open without actually putting her slice of toast into it.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"And Leah knew?"

"Yes."

"But VJ didn't know?"

"Yes."

"But he does know now?"

"Yes."

"And Elijah was with him when he died?"

"Yes," Charlie said, a little flustered at having to say the same word so many times.

"Wow..." Ruby mused. "That's... big."

"Yes," Joey said, smirking a little at her girlfriend.

* * *

Miles took a deep breath as Marilyn pulled up outside Michael's house. He was nervous about his first appointment and although he and Marilyn squabbled from time to time, he was grateful for the support.

"Wish me luck," he said, taking another breath.

"Good luck," Marilyn said, trying to sound positive.

She felt terrible for what her new friend was going through and hoped that between himself and his loved ones, he'd come through it all unscathed.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you up," she promised.

He smiled and climbed out of the car.

* * *

Arriving at school, Ruby took Xavier to one side. Annie and Romeo were distracted with flirting further down the corridor and Nicole had charged past to get to her design class early.

"Vinnie was in Witness Protection all this time?" Xavier asked.

"Yes," Ruby said, frowning at the thought of imitating Charlie and Joey.

"I don't believe it," Xavier said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's pretty much blown everyone's minds," Ruby said.

"No," her boyfriend replied urgently. "Don't you see what this means?"

Ruby looked blank.

"What if the same thing happened to Hugo?" Xavier said. "What if they faked his death and put him into Witness Protection too? What if my brother's still alive?"

* * *

"Aden!" Joey hollered when she spotted him coming back from a swim in the sea.

Her best friend paused and looked at her. She watched him have some kind of debate with himself before approaching.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, stranger," Joey remarked. "Where have you been?"

Aden shrugged, mumbling that he'd been busy.

"With Justin?" Joey asked.

Aden tried not to look alarmed. He studied Joey's face, wondering how much Charlie might have told her about her investigation.

"Yeah," he said evenly. "We haven't seen each other in a long time. We've got a lot to catch up on. Sorry for not being around."

Joey gazed sadly at him, searching his eyes.

"Aden, what's going on?" she asked.

* * *

"Um... Xave, I don't mean to be rude or anything and I know you loved Hugo but... why would he end up in Witness Protection?" Ruby asked. "He wasn't a witness. He was a criminal."

She winced at the look of heartbreak on her boyfriend's face.

"I just... something isn't right here, Ruby," he said.

They turned to walk to class together.

"I mean, how do you explain the photo?"

"I can't," Ruby admitted.

"I'm going to find Angelo at lunch time and demand some answers," he decided.

"Answers?" said a stern voice behind them.

Ruby and Xavier both spun round and came face to face with Gina.

"Um..." Xavier faltered.

"You didn't come home last night," Gina accused, opting to leave out the fact that she hadn't either.

"Um..." Xavier repeated.

He glanced nervously at Ruby who only looked confused.

"I crashed at Ruby's," Xavier lied.

Ruby looked horrified.

"Is that right?" Gina asked.

"Yes," Xavier said more confidently.

Gina turned to Ruby with a raised eyebrow and repeated the question.

"Yes," Ruby said hesitantly. "He stayed with me. Sorry."

* * *

Joey was feeling decidedly unhappy as she tidied up the shop. In quieter moments, she liked to busy herself by making the place look nice. Working in a bait shop might not have been her career dream but she did like it. She enjoyed the responsibility that Alf gave her and he was a wonderful boss. Plus, there was still a vague connection to the fishing industry. It wasn't trawler work but it was good enough.

Unfortunately, she hadn't got any answers from Aden and she was becoming more and more concerned. She knew him well enough to tell that he was keeping secrets and Joey was desperately worried that Justin had got her best friend caught up in something dangerous. And generally, anything connected to Aden's Dad was likely to spell trouble.

* * *

Angelo was busily typing away at his desk when there was a knock on his door.

"Angelo, there's a kid here to see you," his colleague said. "Hugo Austin's brother."

The Senior Constable hesitated. The last thing he wanted was to have anything to do with the Austin family. That would surely only lead to complications.

"Send him in," he said reluctantly.

The officer nodded and gestured for the teenager to enter the room.

* * *

Charlie was just about to head off for lunch with Joey when her phone rang. She smiled as 'Dad and Morag' flashed up on her screen.

"Hi," she greeted warmly.

"Hi, Charlie," her Dad said. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, thanks. You? Is everything okay?"

"It's great," Ross enthused. "In fact, I'm feeling so good at the moment, I was wondering if you girls would be up for a visit this weekend? We'd like to see your new home."

"Oh really?" Charlie said happily. "That would be fantastic!"

* * *

"Look, without getting too graphic about what happened to your loved one, Xavier," Angelo said evenly, "Hugo was shot. It happened right outside this police station in front of Martha. He died at the scene, was given an autopsy and was then buried. _You _were at his funeral."

"But," Xavier argued. "We were never allowed to see his body. What if...?"

"I saw his body," Angelo said quickly. "I saw it, Xavier. And I'm sorry but Hugo's dead and he's not coming back."

Xavier glared at him. Unsatisfied, he stood and stormed out of the room, bumping into Charlie on the way and hardly even pausing to apologise. Curiously, Charlie knocked on Angelo's door.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"He can't accept that Hugo's dead," Angelo frowned. "I'm not sure how much clearer I can make everything."

* * *

Joey sat at a table in the Surf Club, waiting for Charlie.

"Are you okay, love?" Alf asked when he walked by, collecting glasses.

"Yeah," Joey sighed.

He frowned when she didn't sound very convincing.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just worried about Aden," Joey admitted. "He hasn't been himself lately."

Alf nodded and frowned, thinking of Miles.

"There seems to be a lot of that going round," he mused before heading back behind the bar.

Joey looked up and smiled just as Charlie entered the room, apologising for being late. Joey gave her a quizzical look when Angelo followed her in but was relieved when he headed straight up to speak to Alf.

"Coincidental lunch breaks," Charlie assured her.

Joey nodded and grinned.

"How's your day been so far?" she asked.

"I would have thought I could expect better from you two," said a voice.

Charlie and Joey looked up to see an unhappy Gina towering over them.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said irritably.

"Just because you might be okay with your daughter having her boyfriend round to stay the night, doesn't mean I'm okay with my son being that boyfriend," Gina said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, genuinely bewildered.

"Xavier spent the night at your apartment last night," Gina said.

"No he didn't," Charlie and Joey replied in unison.

"Well, that's what he and Ruby told me this morning," Gina told them. "So, either they're lying to us or you're lying to me. Either way, I'd suggest you keep a better eye on your daughter."

Charlie was about to start yelling when the head teacher stormed away.

"What the hell was that all about?" she wondered, as if Joey had any more information.

They looked at the bar when they heard more raised voices. This time Angelo was arguing with Alf. Angelo then stormed away.

"Summer Bay is weird today," Joey decided. "Very, very weird."

* * *

That evening, as angrily requested by Angelo, Alf caught up with Xavier in a bid to talk things through with him. He felt wrong and dishonest, convincing a vulnerable teenage boy that his beloved brother was dead and gone when he knew it not to be true. Once again, he wondered how he had ever let Angelo convince him to participate in this lie. It was only likely to cause everyone more pain and suffering.

* * *

"He didn't stay the night," Ruby promised.

Charlie and Joey had sat her down for a talk as soon as she'd arrived home from school.

"Then why did Gina lay into us about him spending the night with you?" Charlie asked.

Joey remained quiet, letting her girlfriend and Ruby's biological mother take the lead.

"Look, I don't know where he stayed last night," Ruby said, not quite honestly.

Xavier had already explained that he'd waited out at the hiding place all night in case Hugo showed up.

"He didn't go home but he didn't stay here either," Ruby said. "I promise you."

"You and Xavier both told Gina that he stayed with us," Charlie pointed out.

"Xavier lied to Gina," Ruby said, her voice growing higher in pitch as her anxiety grew. "And I backed him up because that's what girlfriends do. But it wasn't more than that. We said goodnight when you told us to and then he left. I swear."

Charlie looked sceptical. Ruby seemed to be speaking in earnest. But something still felt very wrong, like something huge was going to sweep its way into town and surprise them all.

* * *

_Next time... Nicole and Joey fret about Aden, everyone begins to worry about Martha and Ross and Morag come to see Charlie, Joey and Ruby's new home..._


	282. Chapter 282

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty Two**

It was Saturday morning and Charlie, Joey and Ruby were busy cleaning the apartment and making it look extra perfect in preparation for Ross and Morag's visit. They were due to arrive in the afternoon and Joey had suggested that they go and buy lunch from the Diner for the five of them. Charlie had pointed out that Joey's food was the best there was but Joey hadn't wanted to make a mess in the kitchen before they'd even had a chance to look around.

"Is Xavier coming?" Charlie asked, pulling on her jacket as she and Joey prepared to head out.

"Is he invited?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Of course he is," Charlie said. "Dad and Morag get along with him. And we're all assuming he's going to be a big part of your life for the foreseeable. You know, _without _spending the night here."

She grinned. Ruby grinned back and immediately sent a text to her boyfriend.

* * *

Martha looked like death when she opened the door, annoyed that someone would call round so early. She glared at Liam.

"I uh... I haven't seen you around in a while so I thought I'd stop by and say hi," he ventured.

"You should have called first," she replied.

There were dark circles around her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept. Either that, or sleeping was _all _she had been doing.

"I tried," Liam said. "I left you messages but you didn't reply."

"What does that tell you?" Martha asked, closing the door in his face.

* * *

While Charlie and Joey waited for their order to be completed at the Diner, they sat down at one of the tables and indulged in a quick coffee. Looking unhappy, Nicole came to join them, sighing heavily as she sat down.

"Let me guess," Joey said. "Aden?"

"You're a genius," Nicole replied flatly.

"He's not talking to me much either," Joey admitted. "I ran into him yesterday and we had a conversation for about thirty seconds before he ran off again."

"I just don't know what his problem is right now," Nicole complained.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. She had no proof as such but she was starting to get an unhappily clear picture of why their friend was being so elusive. And it was making her feel unwell. Joey was aware of some basic details but until Charlie knew what was really going on, she didn't particularly want to worry her.

* * *

"Veej, we need to go," Leah said.

"In a sec," VJ replied, refusing to look away from the television screen.

Leah sighed heavily. She was beginning to regret showing her son the video that Vinnie had made for him for his first birthday. For days now, VJ had refused to do anything but watch it.

"I'm going to be late for work," she complained.

"Well, you can leave me here," he suggested.

"No," Leah replied, marching over and turning the TV off.

VJ immediately launched into a rant.

* * *

Nicole had wandered off, intending to go home and study, although she really didn't look any happier than when she had first sat down. Charlie and Joey both felt bad for her.

"Charlie, what do you really think is going on with Aden?" Joey asked.

The police officer hesitated. She had just opened her mouth to speak when Leah and VJ came charging into the Diner, arguing.

"I'll take Leah if you deal with Veej," Charlie suggested, standing up and hurriedly following her friend into the kitchen.

Joey waved her ten year old fan over to join her at the table.

* * *

Xavier knocked on Ruby's door and all the while she invited him in, she scolded him for getting her into trouble with her parents.

"Have you made up now?" he asked. "I'm sorry."

"Yes," Ruby said. "But I swear, if Charlie didn't have Joey's influence, she would have totally flown off the handle."

Xavier apologised again and promised to make it up to her.

* * *

Having convinced Leah and VJ to make amends, Charlie and Joey collected their food and headed over to the Surf Club where they had planned to buy a bottle of wine and a bottle of non-alcoholic wine for the evening ahead of them. On the way in, they ran into Miles who looked at least a little bit better than he had recently.

"I've agreed to try the medication Michael prescribed," he said. "My theory is that if Rabbit is a ghost then she'll stay regardless. And if she's my mind playing tricks on me then, as hard as it is, I'll need to learn to live without her."

"I'm really proud of you for getting help, Miles," Charlie said earnestly.

He nodded, smiled and thanked before heading out.

* * *

"I'm so excited about seeing the girls," Ross admitted as Morag drove them to Summer Bay.

His wife smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Do you think Joey and I will ever get to do that fishing trip we keep talking about?"

"If you remind her, I have no doubt that she'd be willing," Morag replied.

Ross smiled and settled back in his chair.

"I hope so," he said. "I'd really like to do that."

* * *

Charlie and Joey approached the bar in the Surf Club to find Alf having a somewhat serious discussion with Liam.

"We can come back later if..." Joey offered, feeling a little awkward about interrupting them.

"No, no, love," Alf said. "It's fine. Liam was just telling me that Martha seems to be out of sorts. Have either of you seen her?"

Joey and Charlie both shook their heads.

"Not for a while," Joey said. "What's wrong?"

"Well, she was in her dressing gown and didn't look very well," Liam explained. "She wouldn't let me in. She doesn't look like she'd slept – or stopped crying – in days."

Charlie sighed heavily. Hugo might have been a monster but Martha had known a different side to him. She'd known a side that she'd been in love with and regardless of what he had done and to whom, that would always be the same.

"We could go round if you like?" Charlie offered.

"Oh, you've got Ross and Morag visiting, haven't you?" Alf said.

"We could find the time," Joey said, glancing at Charlie who nodded.

"No," Alf sighed. "Thank you though. But I think I'll try and go round myself."

"Okay, well, keep us posted," Joey requested.

Alf nodded and took their takeaway drinks order.

* * *

Xavier and Ruby were on the sofa, discussing Hugo again. Ruby was trying not to feel too tired of the same discussion. She knew how much it would mean to Xavier if his brother was still alive somehow but it seemed unlikely, even if Vinnie's 'death' had been a cover. For starters, Martha had seen him gunned down right in front of her. How could that have been faked? She was worried that Xavier's hope was turning into an obsession.

"We're back," Charlie announced.

She and Joey charged through the door with boxes and bottles. The teenagers leapt up in a bid to help them unpack.

"You bought enough food to feed an army!" Ruby explained. "There's only going to be six of us!"

"Better to have more than less," Joey said. "Plus, leftovers..."

She grinned. Ruby nodded her agreement.

* * *

Martha tried to ignore the door. She didn't want to see anybody. But when her granddad had called through the letterbox, she had given in and opened up.

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding rather harsher than she expected.

She quickly apologised.

"I just wanted to check on you," Alf told her. "Liam said you were out of sorts."

"So he's been gossiping about me?" Martha demanded.

"No," Alf said reasonably. "He was worrying about you. And so are the rest of us. Now... can I come in?"

* * *

"Well, thank you both for such a good spread," Morag enthused as the whole family tucked into their lunch.

"Did you make it?" Ross asked.

Charlie and Ruby both looked uncomfortable. Joey stepped in with a smile.

"We got at the Diner," she said. "But we'll do some home cooking tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good!" Ross enthused.

Nobody cared to tell him that they had had the same conversation twice now.

"Speaking of tomorrow," Ross said. "Joey, do you think we could go fishing?"

Again, they had already discussed the topic.

"Absolutely," Joey said, unfazed.

Silently, Charlie thanked her for always knowing the right thing to do and say.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa with cups of coffee, Martha's resolve had broken. Tearfully, she had admitted that she hardly felt like life was worth living anymore. Jack was gone and the one man she had fallen in love with after that had been a very bad man. Hugo had shown little more than his good side to her but for so many other people, he had only caused pain and suffering.

"I feel like such a terrible person for missing him," she admitted. "But I do. I can't... I can't seem to let go."

She sighed heavily. Alf reached out to hold her.

* * *

That night, after a day full of chat, food and laughter, Charlie and Joey were half asleep before they'd even got changed.

"I'll leave you sleeping in the morning," Joey said, slipping beneath the sheets.

Charlie snuggled in beside her, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I think that's a good idea," she smirked. "Early morning fishing isn't my cup of tea."

Joey chuckled.

"I really am going to have to educate you one of these days," she mused.

"Good luck!" Charlie remarked.

She clicked the light on, moving through the dark to capture Joey in her embrace.

* * *

At the caravan park, Rabbit cried as Miles forced the medication Michael had prescribed down his throat. Neither of them wanted her to go away. Neither of them felt able to cope without each other. But Miles knew that however the situation was resolved, it couldn't continue as it was.

* * *

_Next time... Joey gets into an argument trying to protect Ross, Gina can't help Martha and Elijah takes Leah and VJ to visit Vinnie's grave..._


	283. Chapter 283

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty Three**

It was early on Sunday morning when Ross and Joey sat on the edge of the pier, fishing together like they had discussed many times.

"Without getting all sentimental," Ross ventured, turning away from his rod and studying the face of the woman who was essentially his daughter in law. "But I truly am happy that you're part of Charlie's life. I've never seen her as happy as when she's with you. I feel safe to know that... that whatever happens to me, she and Ruby will always be looked after. They'll always have you. Won't they?"

Joey jolted when she realised that it was an actual question. She smiled.

"I will be around for as long as Charlie and Ruby need or want me," she said honestly. "Personally, I'm hoping that it's forever."

"Me too," Ross said. "And I think it will be."

* * *

Charlie, Ruby and Morag stopped by at the Diner on their way out to Yabbie Creek. Charlie insisted that it was virtually impossible to start a day without caffeine and they'd run out of too many things at home.

"Ah, now I'm ready to shop," she decided, finishing the last of her cup.

Ruby giggled while Morag stood, eager to get going. Leah came over to clear their mugs away.

"Going anywhere nice?" she asked.

"Just into Yabbie Creek," Ruby said. "We're having girl time while Joey and Ross have... boy time? Fish time?"

She looked puzzled. Charlie snorted with laughter.

"Let's just call it bonding time," she said.

Ruby nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"How come you're here anyway?" Charlie asked her former landlady. "I thought you, Elijah and VJ were going away for a few days?"

"We are," Leah said. "Elijah's going to take us to Vinnie's grave. Hopefully it will grant us all some kind of peace. But Aden called in sick so I had to cover his shift."

Charlie frowned. There was definitely something not right about that particular station. But with her cop hat off and her relaxed, family fun hat on, she declined to comment.

"I hope it all goes well," Morag said sincerely to Leah. "Charlie and Joey filled me in. I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine," Leah assured her. "And thanks."

* * *

Out on the beach, Elijah happened upon Miles who was staring blankly out to sea. Moving to sit beside him, the Reverend immediately but gently asked how he was.

"I'm seeing Rabbit less already," the teacher replied unhappily.

Elijah shifted, trying to read him.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"No," Miles replied. "She gave me something to believe in. And now it feels like everything's fading away."

"You could always come to church if you need something to believe in," Elijah said.

Miles turned, looking a little surprised.

"Wouldn't that be a bit hypocritical?" he asked. "Aren't I meant to come to church because I've found a new faith in God?"

"How do you think people develop a new faith in God?" Elijah asked. "You can find God and God can find you in so many different ways. It doesn't matter if it begins as a selfish need. That's what God's good at – helping people through the worst times in their lives. And you may find, when things are better, that you want to continue the relationship."

* * *

Joey and Ross took a taxi into Yabbie Creek where the plan was to meet up with Charlie, Morag and Ruby for lunch. They'd had a good day so far. Ross had admitted that he felt more peaceful than he had in a while and Joey was glad to hear it.

"Where are we going?" he asked for the second time.

In the driver's seat, the cabbie snorted. Joey was about to launch into a tirade when Ross put a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"It's not worth it," he said sadly.

Joey frowned and sat back in her seat.

"We're going for lunch with Charlie, Ruby and Morag," she said. "And we're going to tell them all about our awesome catch."

She grinned. Ross nodded, smiling eagerly back.

* * *

"I've just got to pop into the station," Charlie said, pulling into the car park and taking the others quite by surprise.

"No!" Ruby protested. "No work! You promised!"

"I'll be about thirty seconds, I swear," Charlie said, parking and jumping out of the vehicle before her daughter could complain further.

* * *

Martha sighed unhappily. Following her Granddad's advice, she had forced herself to leave the house and go and visit Gina. But she felt even less peaceful than she had before.

"I don't understand how you don't miss him," Martha said sadly.

"I do miss him," Gina admitted. "I miss the little boy that I raised and loved. But he turned into a monster. Hugo was never real with any of us, Martha. He was capable of untold evil. I miss the person I thought he was. As for the person he really was... well, I'm glad he's gone. He didn't deserve to live and be happy, not after everything he did to those poor people. And that's only the stuff we knew about. Who knows how much worse things might have been?"

"But..." Martha faltered.

"You need to forget him," Gina said firmly. "You need to do whatever it takes to heal your life. And you need to remove Hugo far, far away from your mind."

* * *

"Well, how about dinner at ours tonight?" Charlie offered.

Watson was back from her holiday with Monica and was clearly bouncing around on cloud nine. Charlie was happy for her. Watson deserved some love and happiness. And Monica seemed to be perfect for her so far.

"That sounds great," the Senior Constable enthused. "What time?"

"What time what?" Angelo asked, appearing behind Charlie, who jumped a little.

She was trying to feel peaceful about the whole stalking thing, trying to chalk it up to an error in judgement. But she still felt a little unnerved that he had spent weeks watching her so intently, analysing her every move and looking for an opportunity to break up her relationship.

"Watson and Monica are coming round for dinner tonight and before you ask, it's a double date kind of thing and you're not being invited to be the fifth wheel."

Angelo frowned, shrugged and walked off.

"How about eight o'clock?" Charlie suggested to Watson.

* * *

Joey leaned towards the driver's window in order to pay for the taxi.

"For the record, you shouldn't be so judgemental about people," she said when Ross was out of earshot.

The driver, a portly, unshaven man in his forties, just shrugged.

"I can't help laughing at amusing conversation," he said unapologetically.

"Yeah, well amusing conversation for you, is a tragic situation for us," Joey told him. "The man you were laughing at is battling with Alzheimer's. And I'm pretty sure that he's contributed a hell of a lot more to this world than you ever could. I've taken your ID number down and I will be making a complaint to your bosses."

Paying him not a cent above the fare price, Joey turned and escorted Ross to the cafe they had arranged to meet the others at, still quietly fuming.

* * *

Feeling lost and upset, Nicole trudged out of Britt's office and then out of the building completely. Clutching her portfolio in one hand, she pulled out her mobile phone and called Aden. She'd plucked up the courage to confront Britt about stealing her designs but it had not gone well. Nicole felt in a worse position than she had been before, which considering how miserable she'd been, felt like quite a feat. Her mood further depleted when she heard Aden's voicemail. He was so caught up with Justin at the moment that he never had time for her. She gathered that he didn't have time for Joey anymore either. Sighing heavily, Nicole continued walking. She had never felt so alone.

* * *

"Are you okay, Joey?" Ruby asked worriedly.

The group of five were sat around a table at a cafe but Joey's mind seemed to be elsewhere. She flashed a smile and shook herself out of her mood.

"I'm fine," she said. "I was just up really, really early."

She grinned at Ross who returned the gesture but looked a little concerned. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I still have no idea how getting up early and going fishing could be fun," she admitted.

Joey opened her mouth to explain.

"I wasn't asking for enlightenment!" Charlie cut in quickly. "I love you and you're adorable but I may throw myself off a bridge if you explain the wonder of fishing one more time."

Joey pouted. Charlie leant in and kissed her.

"It's fine," Joey said dramatically. "I choose to feel offended."

Ross touched her hand and searched her eyes.

"You really don't need to be upset about the taxi driver," he said firmly but gently.

"What taxi driver?" Morag asked.

"He was just a little obnoxious," Ross said. "And I gather that you said your piece when you thought I couldn't hear you..."

Joey looked mortified.

"And I was very touched by how much you care," Ross continued. "I'm grateful. But it's done now so let's just forget about it – no pun intended."

Joey couldn't suppress a snort of laughter. The other women looked bewildered but Ross couldn't help but laugh too.

"Are we supposed to understand what you're talking about?" Ruby wondered.

"No," Joey and Ross replied in unison.

* * *

Elijah drove out of the Bay with Leah beside him in the passenger seat. In the back, VJ sighed heavily, shifting his position and looking out of the window.

"I can't believe you forgot my DS," he complained, glaring at the back of his mother's head.

"Good job I bought mine really," Elijah remarked.

Leah and VJ both looked surprised.

"The bag beside you contains a DS and several games," Elijah explained. "Feel free."

"You play video games?" Leah asked curiously as VJ delved into the bag.

"I have many layers," Elijah replied.

* * *

Having waved goodbye to Ross and Morag and allowed Ruby to spend the evening with Xavier, Charlie and Joey headed out to buy food for their dinner with Watson and Monica.

"Seriously," Joey complained lightly. "You couldn't have invited them round _tomorrow _night?"

"I was being spontaneous!" Charlie said as they headed back out of the Diner where they had succumbed to buying desert.

She linked her arm with Joey's and offered her most innocent smile.

"Besides, we haven't spent proper time with them for ages," Charlie said.

"One day wouldn't have mattered..."

She flashed a smile to show that she was joking, at least for the most part. It was all very well for Charlie to do the invitations but they both knew that Joey would have to do the food.

"Hey, there's Miles," Joey remarked, spotting the curly haired man trudging up the beach.

They waved and he approached.

"You look very thoughtful," Joey said. "How are things?"

"I'm pondering church," he admitted.

"Church?"

"Elijah said that it's perfectly okay to come to church even if I don't believe in God and just need something to cling to," he said. "But that doesn't sound right, does it?"

"I don't think God really minds how you start your relationship," Joey told him. "It's just a wonderful thing when someone chooses to start it at all."

Miles chewed his lip.

"That's pretty much what Elijah said," he admitted.

Joey looked pretty pleased with herself.

"You didn't go to church today though," Miles pointed out doubtfully. "Aren't you supposed to go every week?"

"It's not really like that," Joey said. "There isn't a forced attendance. Normally I go but this weekend I was bonding with my father in law."

She and Charlie exchanged a happy smile.

"But if you come next week, you can totally sit with us," Joey offered.

"Maybe," Miles conceded, wandering away. "Maybe."

* * *

That evening, with VJ fast asleep in the tent, Elijah and Leah were sitting by a makeshift fire.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Elijah asked.

"I don't really know," Leah admitted. "I think it's one of those things that I won't understand until I'm really there. But I know I have to be strong for VJ."

Elijah nodded.

"I'll be here for whatever you need," he promised.

* * *

Ruby arrived home from Xavier's house to find Charlie, Joey, Watson and Monica particularly merry and giggly.

"Guess who drank all the wine!" she commented.

"As long as it wasn't you!" Charlie remarked.

Rolling her eyes, Ruby headed to bed.

"Ugh, I can't believe we've got to work tomorrow," Watson said. "Being a grown up sucks."

She pulled an unhappy face. Monica leant in and kissed her, prompting Charlie and Joey to coo over how sappy the couple had become.

"Pot, kettle!" Watson cried. "You two are the sappiest people ever. At least we've been together for less than a year. You two will be the same in fifty years!"

"I hope so," Joey remarked.

She smiled fondly, thinking about her conversation with Ross earlier in the day. Every day, it felt like more of her dreams were coming true.

* * *

_Next time... Aden misdirects the police on the hunt for Larry's body, Leah and VJ visit Vinnie's grave and Joey tries to help Nicole solve her problems..._


	284. Chapter 284

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty Four**

The sun had barely risen when Miles sat alone on the beach, gazing out at the horizon. He smiled when he saw Rabbit skipping merrily across the beach towards him. He just hoped that she would never fade away.

* * *

Angelo was already hard at work by the time Charlie arrived, a little late from her shift after a particularly delicious night with Joey.

"I've got news about the Jeffries case," Angelo told her.

She paused on her way to her office and came to lean on the reception desk where Angelo put the phone down and offered her his full attention.

"Justin was the person who collected Larry from jail," he explained. "Whatever happened and whoever's fault it might be, the chances are that the blood belongs to Larry and that he's out there somewhere, wounded or dead."

* * *

Elijah stepped back as Leah and VJ held hands, crouching in front of Vinnie's grave in tears. They laid flowers, reading the gravestone together.

"Do you think he remembered me?" VJ asked, aware that he had only been a baby the last time he'd seen his father.

"He remembered you," Leah assured him. "Of course he did. He loved you so much."

She turned back to Elijah who nodded.

"You two were the most important people in his life," he said softly. "You were the last thing he ever talked about. He loved you. There can be no doubt about that."

* * *

Having sent Angelo ahead to the woods in order to get started on their search for Larry, Charlie and Watson headed over to see Aden and Justin. They had to knock several times before Aden unwillingly opened the door.

"Aden, we need you and Justin to come with us," Charlie said.

The looked of panicked guilt in his eyes was unmistakable.

"We believe your father was involved in Justin's accident," Charlie explained. "We need you to both help us search for him. But you also need to be prepared for the worst."

* * *

"Why so glum?" Joey asked when Nicole appeared at the bait shop looking utterly miserable.

For a girl who had no interest in fishing, the bait shop was really becoming a favoured haunt.

"Aden," Nicole sighed. "Britt. Life."

Joey nodded and headed past her clambering onto the boat that Alf had asked her fix up in between her normal work. Nicole sank onto a step beneath while Joey worked and listened. For a moment, Nicole couldn't help but study her. In shorts that showed off lovely legs and a skin tight sleeveless top that complimented the rest of her body, even Nicole couldn't deny that she was hot.

"You were complaining," Joey nudged when Nicole didn't speak.

The teenager blushed as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Have you seen Aden at all over the last few days?"

"Nope," Joey sighed. "Haven't seen him at all. And I'm guessing from that face that you haven't either."

"No," Nicole sighed. "And I still don't know what to do about Britt stealing my designs."

"You should call Morag," Joey suggested. "She's a legal genius. She'll be able to advise you on where you stand."

Nicole nodded, agreeing that that was a good idea.

"Do you think she can solve the Invisible Man problem too?" she wondered.

"Alas, she's good but she's no miracle worker," Joey said. "He'll come back when he's figured himself out. And we can berate him for being a little shit while he apologises profusely and does whatever it takes to win us back."

She grinned, making Nicole laugh.

"Don't worry," she said. "We'll go tough on him and he won't make the same mistake again!"

* * *

Aden trudged through the too familiar woods with Charlie and Watson on either side of him.

"I don't know what you're hoping to find," he said sourly.

"The truth, preferably," Charlie said, a little colder than she expected. "Your father."

Aden sighed.

"Why would he even come back to the Bay after everything that happened here?" he asked, aware that in a few more steps, they would stumble across a hastily dug grave.

"Maybe to try and make things right?" Watson suggested.

"Is that...?"

Aden hurried off to his left. The police officers followed quickly.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I thought I saw something," Aden lied.

They continued walking, thankfully aware from where Larry's body lay. Aden had distracted them sufficiently. He just hoped he could keep it up.

* * *

In the afternoon, Nicole returned to the bait shop where Joey was still working hard on the boat.

"I have no chance against Britt," she complained immediately.

Joey paused and then hopped down from the boat. She headed into the shop to grab a drink from the fridge. This particular job was thirsty work.

"What did Morag say?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Copyright law is a grey area," Nicole explained. "Putting a case together against her isn't going to be easy. She said there was probably no point. All I can do is chalk it up to experience and be more careful about who I show my work to in future."

"That sucks," Joey empathised. "But on the other hand, I have complete faith in you. I know you're going to make it big with this design stuff. Just think of this Britt woman as a bump in the road. She doesn't have the power to ruin your life."

Nicole nodded and managed a smile.

"What about Aden?" she asked.

Joey grinned.

"You just leave him to me," she instructed.

* * *

Having sent Watson off on a different search, Charlie paused and turned to face Aden.

"I know you're hiding something," she said, getting right to the point. "So why don't you do us all a favour and tell the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

He could barely look her in the eye. Charlie wasn't just a police officer. She had become a very close friend thanks to her relationship with Joey, the woman he considered to be his best mate in all the world. Lying to everyone made him feel sick. But the alternative would undoubtedly be worse.

"Aden, what is the deal here?" Charlie snapped. "Whatever you've done, whatever Justin's done... it doesn't matter, okay? We'll work through it. But I can't help you if you won't be honest with me."

"There's nothing to say!" Aden snapped. "I don't know anything more than you do."

He rubbed his eyes as images of Larry's grave invaded his brain.

"Either you and Justin have got in over your heads or you've miraculously turned into an arsehole," Charlie said.

He stood up straighter, a little taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You have been unapproachable for weeks," Charlie said. "You've hurt Joey and you've hurt Nicole. Whatever else is going on here, you need to sort yourself out."

They stared at each other for several long moments before Aden had to look away.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" Charlie asked Aden's back.

"No," he replied stiffly. "I'm just an arsehole."

* * *

Driving back to the Bay, VJ gazed out of the window. He felt sad but also happy in some ways. For the first time, even though he was gone, he felt close to his Dad. And that was something he had been longing for all this time.

"Thank you for helping us," he said sincerely.

Elijah looked surprised but smiled into the rear view mirror.

"You're welcome," he said. "I wish I could have done more."

"You've done more than enough," Leah said gently, placing her hand on his arm.

* * *

Aden and Justin allowed Watson to drive them home. Standing by their squad car, Charlie and Angelo were both frustrated.

"Did he tell you anything?" Angelo asked.

"Nope," Charlie sighed.

Her mood was rapidly depleting and she couldn't wait to get home to Joey, the woman who never failed to make everything better.

"What about Justin?" she asked. "Anything?"

"Nope," Angelo said. "But I don't think it'll take long. He's clearly troubled by something. I'm sure he'll be ready to unburden himself any day now."

"Let's just hope it's to us," Charlie said, climbing into the driver's seat of the car.

Angelo moved round to the other side and strapped himself in.

"And that it's not something awful," the Sergeant added grimly.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie interrupts Angelo arguing with Alf, Aden has a strange reaction to Justin's confession about Larry and Angelo goes too far with Martha..._


	285. Chapter 285

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty Five**

Watson dropped a silent Aden and Justin home. As soon as they were back through the door, their agitation revealed itself.

"What the hell happened out there?" Aden demanded.

"I remembered what happened," Justin said seriously, sinking into a chair.

Aden came to sit beside him, dreading what might come out of his brother's mouth.

"What happened?" he asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"I killed our Dad," Justin admitted.

* * *

Charlie had managed to escape on a coffee run at the Diner for a few minutes. The day's search of the woods hadn't gone well and she knew that Aden and Justin were both hiding something big. She'd also stopped off to visit Joey at the bait shop, needing a hug, a kiss and some encouragement. Joey had of course provided and now, walking back into the station with several drink requests, Charlie was feeling in a better mood.

She stopped abruptly when she heard arguing coming from her old office. Dumping her drinks on the desk in the almost empty reception, Charlie knocked on the door. Angelo and Alf promptly stopped shouting at each other and looked guilty.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Fine," Angelo said stiffly.

Unconvinced, Charlie shifted her gaze to Alf.

"What's happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, love," Alf sighed. "Just..."

He glanced at Angelo who seemed to be silently trying to communicate.

"I'm just worried about Martha," Alf said. "And obviously Angelo was the one leading the Hugo investigation and... well, I just needed someone to blame."

He turned to Angelo and awkwardly shook his hand, apologising. Charlie followed Alf to the door.

"Alf, are you sure that's all?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," he said gently, offering a small smile.

He patted her on the arm and then headed out towards the car park. Chewing her lip thoughtfully, Charlie grabbed hers and Angelo's coffees and went to speak to him. With the shouting now over, various officers were returning to their normal posts.

* * *

"I have to tell the cops the truth," Justin said fretfully.

"Are you stupid?" Aden snapped.

Justin looked half hurt and half bewildered.

"Aden, I killed Dad," he said.

"We already knew that," Aden pointed out. "We buried his body. Or have you forgotten?"

"I didn't know what had happened then!" Justin snapped. "I couldn't remember!"

Aden stood up and began pacing.

"We just have to ride it out," he said. "We have to be normal. In fact, Charlie was pissed at me earlier for ignoring Joey so I think we should invite them and Nicole round for dinner."

Justin leapt to his feet.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded. "You want me to sit across a table from a cop?"

"No, I want you to sit across a table from a friend," Aden said, pulling out his phone in order to send a text message around.

* * *

"It's none of your business," Angelo said, throwing himself into a chair and turning his computer on. "It's personal, not a police matter."

Charlie hovered over him, convinced that, like Aden, Angelo was keeping something quiet. She moved to sit in Watson's chair. She was just about to speak when her phone beeped.

"What's up?" Angelo asked, noting how puzzled she looked at the message.

"Sorry I haven't been a good friend lately," she read. "Would you like to come round for dinner tonight? Aden."

She looked blankly at Angelo who shrugged.

"Weird," he said. "I don't think I'd invite a cop round if they happened to be investigating me. In fact, I didn't."

He looked a little bitter. Charlie studied his face one more time before headed towards her own office. Today had been a very strange day.

* * *

Having called Charlie, Joey was just replying to Aden's message and accepting the dinner invitation when Alf appeared. He looked stressed.

"Is everything okay?" she asked by way of greeting.

"I'm just worried about Martha," he said. "She seems to be feeling worse instead of better and her chat with Gina hasn't helped at all. I don't really know what to do for the best."

Joey chewed her lip, pondering an answer.

"Maybe she just needs company," she said. "We could all take it turns to help her out. Just get her talking and stuff. Charlie and I would be willing. And I'm sure Rachel and Colleen would too."

Alf nodded.

"Do you think it would be too much to organise some kind of rota?" he wondered.

"As long as we didn't tell her that's what we were doing," Joey replied.

Nodding and already looking happier, Alf headed back up the beach. Mission Martha was set to begin.

* * *

Ruby was giggling to herself when Charlie and Joey arrived home from work.

"Are you talking to your imaginary friend again?" Charlie teased.

Ruby pouted. She'd actually had an imaginary friend when she was little so it was a sore point.

"Annie just texted me," she said. "She and Romeo have gone on their first official date and they've _finally _got their act together and kissed."

"What did she do?" Joey remarked. "Ask him to hold while she told you all about it?"

Charlie snorted with laughter and took off her hefty utility belt, placing it on the table.

"He's gone to the bathroom, I think," Ruby explained. "I hope!"

Images of Annie doing exactly what Joey had said invaded her brain and made her laugh.

"You're on your own this evening, Rubes," Charlie said, changing the subject.

She dug some cash out of her purse and handed it over.

"Order takeaway," she said. "I don't want to come home to a burning apartment."

"You're a way worse cook than me!" Ruby insisted grumpily.

"And that's one of the many reasons why we're so lucky to have Joey," Charlie replied.

Surprised, Joey grinned and settled into the arm chair. Her phone burst into life.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Joey, it's Alf," her boss greeted her. "I just thought I'd let you know that Colleen has spent the afternoon with Martha and Angelo's going round tonight."

"How's she doing?"

"Colleen was pretty shocked by the state she was in," Alf admitted. "I'm visiting tomorrow during the day if you and Charlie would be up for seeing her in the evening?"

"Sure," Joey said. "We will."

"That sounded like a conversation that could have been texted," Ruby commented.

"Alf doesn't text," Joey informed her.

* * *

That evening, Charlie and Joey, armed with a bottle of wine, headed round to Aden's for dinner. Both of them were anxious about it. Joey's feelings had been hurt with the way her best friend had been ignoring her and Charlie was more than a little concerned about his involvement in something illegal. But they were both hopeful for a nice evening regardless.

"Glad you could make it," Aden said politely when he opened the door.

"Glad you invited us," Joey remarked, offering out the bottle of wine.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting," he said, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Is there a reason for it?" Charlie asked cautiously, not quite making it out of cop mode.

"Well, you know, we're just trying to figure out what happened to Dad and everything," Aden said anxiously. "It's been pretty stressful."

Charlie eyed him with more suspicion before Joey broke the tension and wondered what was on the menu.

* * *

As promised, Angelo knocked on Martha's door. He was armed with a bottle of wine and a takeaway pizza and just hoped that he could make things better for her. For a while there, with how quickly she appeared to have moved on with Liam, Angelo had hoped that the whole thing could be swept under the carpet. Unfortunately, things hadn't quite worked out like that. In fact, nothing since his return to the Bay had worked out how he wanted it to. The only good thing was that the human trafficking ring had been brought down but even then, he hadn't been quite as involved as he'd expected to be. Charlie had been the hero of that particular hour.

"Hi," Martha said, surprised to see him when she pulled open the door.

"Hey," he said. "I wondered if you'd like to join me for pizza and wine."

"Did Granddad add you to his care in the community list?" she remarked, stepping aside and inviting him inside.

"Well, he might have mentioned that he was worried about you," Angelo admitted. "But I do like to think that we're friends of a fashion now so I was concerned too."

He flashed his most charming smile.

"Of a fashion," Martha remarked wryly. "But fortunately for you, I could do with some company, I like wine and that pizza smells really good."

* * *

"You really think I should tell the rest of the class what happened with Britt?" Nicole asked.

She, Aden, Justin, Charlie and Joey were all sat around the table enjoying their dinner.

"I really think you should," Joey confirmed. "If Morag says that you won't get anywhere legally then at the very least, the rest of the people learning from her and hero worshipping her should know what kind of person she is."

Nicole nodded and gathered together another forkful of food.

"This is really good," she said.

"Well, I do work in a Diner," Aden smirked.

He looked far more comfortable than he felt. And Justin looked terrible. Perhaps inviting everyone round tonight hadn't been such a good idea. But really, Aden knew that they were up to their necks in chaos and neither of them could quite find the way out again.

* * *

"I just feel so lost, you know," Martha admitted.

The wine had gone quickly to her head but she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. It still felt strange to be sociable with the man who had killed her husband but she liked to think that she had made peace with her tragedy. However badly Angelo had acted after the event, she knew that it had been an accident. And Angelo had now saved her life no less than twice. That had to count for something, didn't it?

"I know," Angelo said softly. "I mean, I haven't been through any like what you have but I'd had my dark times too. I know what it's like to feel lost and like you've got nowhere to turn."

"It's like I'm walking through the blackest night but I can't find a light anywhere."

Angelo nodded, studying her face and wondering why he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was until now. _Probably because you've barely noticed anyone but Charlie for the last two years_, he said silently.

"I feel like I need to do something crazy," Martha admitted, suddenly full of vigour. "Like, I just need to get out of my head for a while. Forget all the pain. Just..."

Angelo leant in and kissed her.

* * *

_Next time... Xavier catches Angelo out and the news of his night with Martha quickly spreads around the Bay, Romeo and Annie confess their love and Hugo goes missing from Witness Protection..._


	286. Chapter 286

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty Six**

Before school, Xavier walked over to the farm to collect some more of his stuff. He paused in the driveway when he saw Martha seeing Angelo out. His eyes narrowed at the look on the police officer's face. He looked smug but awkward. And he was most definitely doing the walk of shame back to his car. Martha looked less happy as she shut the door. Xavier ducked out of the way as Angelo drove off, but he was seeing red.

"What is with you two this morning?" Ruby wondered as Charlie and Joey giggled over breakfast.

"Nothing," Charlie said, a happy smile playing on her face.

"Seriously," Ruby said. "You've been so serious for the last few days. What's changed?"

Charlie just smiled.

"Seriously!" Ruby said again. "A roll in the hay is the solution to all problems? Are you sure you want to teach me that?"

Joey snorted but Charlie looked horrified.

"It's not about the sex," Joey assured her. "It's about the love."

"I'm about to throw up my cereal," Ruby said pulling a face.

Her phone beeped. She looked immediately concerned.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Ruby lied. "But I've got to meet Xave before school. Love you! Bye!"

With that, she dashed out of the apartment.

"What was that about?" Charlie wondered.

Joey moved to straddle her lap.

"She'll tell you if she needs to," she said. "We're doing the trust thing, remember?"

Charlie looked unconvinced.

"Do you think you could skip work today?" Joey asked, kissing Charlie's shoulder.

"I wish," Charlie groaned, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensations Joey was offering.

"Tonight," Joey said. "We have tonight."

"We have Martha tonight," Charlie reminded her.

"Afterwards."

* * *

"No way," Ruby said.

She and Xavier were seated on a bench by the beach.

"No way," she repeated.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Xavier said.

"Maybe he just slept on the couch or something," Ruby suggested hopefully. "I mean, Joey said that he was going round there last night to cheer her up. Maybe he..."

"He was doing the walk of shame," Xavier insisted. "And he was pleased about it."

"But... Well, I mean, I know they made friends at New Year but... but he still killed Jack, even if it was an accident. How could she even...?"

Ruby sighed heavily and shook her head.

"He took advantage of her," Xavier said firmly. "She's so vulnerable at the moment and he just swooped in and..."

He looked utterly disgusted.

"Are you absolutely sure, Xave?" Ruby asked. "If we tell someone about this and it turns out not to be true..."

"I know what I saw," Xavier said. "And someone needs to put the bastard in his place."

* * *

Nicole felt unwell as Britt walked into her design class at the beginning of the day. Following advice from last night, she had told the rest of the class about their teacher stealing her designs. Everyone had been furious and everyone was ready to confront her.

* * *

Ruby had hardly been able to concentrate on school all morning. Lunch finally arrived and she raced out with Xavier in order to meet up with Charlie and Joey at the Diner.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked. "Your message sounded kind of serious."

The foursome sat around the table. Ruby glanced at Xavier who nodded.

"Xavier thinks he saw Angelo and Martha together," Ruby ventured.

"I _know _I saw them together," Xavier corrected.

"Well, he visited her last night," Charlie said, not quite catching on. "I mean, we're doing a bit of a rota..."

"I don't think that's what they mean, Charlie," Joey said anxiously, understanding quicker for a change.

It was normally Charlie who had to explain such things to her.

"What?" Charlie squeaked, looking utterly bewildered.

Everyone looked uncomfortable as realisation suddenly dawned on her. She opened and shut her mouth a couple of times.

"No way," she finally said. "Martha would never..."

"Not in her right mind, she wouldn't," Joey said darkly. "But she's not _in_ her right mind. And he knows that."

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked, a little unnerved by the look on Joey's face.

"For starters, we'll find out the truth," Joey said, standing up and marching out the door.

Ruby and Xavier looked a little helpless as Charlie chased after her.

* * *

On the beach, Romeo and Annie were eating packed lunches together. Enjoying the sunshine and their usual playful banter, neither of them wanted to discuss the prospect of Annie's return to Japan. But it was on both of their minds.

"Romeo, there's something I need to tell you," Annie ventured.

He blanched, certain that she was about to say something bad. But he waited politely for her to speak.

"I love you," Annie said.

She looked a little nervous when the words were out there. But nerves became relief when he smiled.

"I love you too," he replied sincerely.

* * *

Having spotted Angelo's car in the Surf Club car park, Joey charged on in. Charlie chased after her, begging her to calm down before she confronted him. By the time she caught up with her, Joey was already towering over Angelo.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked casually.

"What happened with you and Martha?" Joey asked.

"Well, that's not really any of your business," he replied, settling back in his chair.

Charlie stopped trying to defend him when she saw just how cocky he was being.

"It's our business when we think you're taking advantage of one of our friends," Joey said, eyes blazing.

Angelo shrugged.

"I haven't done anything wrong," he said. "She was consenting."

"She's vulnerable!" Joey bellowed.

Several people turned to look at her, including Alf, who approached quietly.

"She wanted it!" Angelo yelled.

"Who wanted what and why are we yelling about it?" Alf asked.

Charlie gently took hold of Joey's hand, feeling her pulse race. Joey fixed Angelo with another glare.

"If you're innocent, then you'll have no problem telling him," she said.

Angelo blanched and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's going on?" Alf demanded.

"Um..." Angelo faltered. "I uh..."

"It looks like Angelo and Martha spent the night together last night," Charlie said as diplomatically as she could.

She just about managed to drag Joey safely out of the way as Alf lunged forward and knocked Angelo to the floor.

* * *

"I hope you're happy," Britt snapped as she gathered her belongings.

The whole class had ganged up on her and she'd had no choice but to resign from her position.

"Ecstatic," Nicole said sourly. "It's a dream come true to have one of my heroes use me and exploit my work."

Britt offered one last glare before she stalked out of the building.

* * *

Angelo groaned as he came to. His mouth felt like it had swollen to double the size. Wincing, he looked around and saw Charlie putting ice on Alf's hand.

"What are you looking after _him _for?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Alf charged forward again but Charlie stopped him.

"Nobody wants any more trouble, okay?" she said firmly. "I can turn a blind eye once but not twice."

Alf grimaced as Angelo dared to step closer.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" the older gentleman demanded. "Taking advantage of my granddaughter like that?"

"I didn't," Angelo insisted. "She wanted to as much as I did."

"She doesn't know _what _she wants right now," Alf snapped. "And we all know why that is."

Charlie studied Angelo's guilty face. If she had suspected anything yesterday then she now knew for sure that there was something that she hadn't been told.

"Maybe I should just tell her exactly who you are and what you've done," Alf threatened.

"What do you mean by that?" Charlie asked.

Angelo and Alf continued to glare at each other.

"Nothing," Alf said finally.

He sighed heavily and changed the position of the ice bag on his hand.

"Where's your little girlfriend anyway?" Angelo asked, noting Joey's absence.

"_Someone _had to go and make sure that Martha was okay."

"Of course she's okay!" Angelo said. "I didn't force her! She was just as up for it as I was!"

Alf started forward again. Charlie gripped his wrist and forced him to halt.

* * *

Joey sat a little awkwardly as Martha curled up in her arms, crying.

"I've forgiven him for what happened to Jack but I should still never have..."

She trailed off, crying harder. Joey tenderly stroked her hair.

"I can't believe I did it," Martha said. "I was drunk and lonely and sad and... I just... It should never have happened. I feel so ashamed."

"Try not to beat yourself up about it," Joey said gently. "He should have known that you weren't in the right state of mind to make that kind of decision."

Martha nodded but continued to weep.

* * *

It was the end of a very long day. Having spent most of the afternoon with Martha, Joey had waited for Alf to come and spend the evening with her so that she could go home to Charlie. Ruby had gone to her room to study, leaving Charlie and Joey reclining on the sofas, pondering the day.

"I can't believe Alf punched him," Joey mused. "That was cool."

Charlie snorted at Joey's wicked grin.

"I can't believe they slept together," the police officer admitted. "I mean... how could he ever think that that was okay? We were all putting together a roster to look after her. He went round to help her, not..."

She shook her head sadly. Joey snuggled closer, brushing their lips together.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

* * *

Sitting in his office, late into the night, Angelo struggled to know what to do. Having had a terrible day already, this was the last thing he needed. He felt sick and like the world was spinning too fast around him. He'd been yelled at and punched and been treated like the town pariah again. It felt like when he'd first come back to the Bay and now, he wondered why he had ever agreed to stay. There was nothing here for him now. Any friends he had were likely to be gone now that the news about his night with Martha was being spread around. And now, things were even more serious. Not only had he upset everyone, he'd now had a phone call confirming his worst fear – Hugo Austin was missing from Witness Protection.

* * *

_Next time... Ruby's stunned to learn she has to sing in the school play, Xavier finds a new place to hide Hugo's money and Angelo struggles to hunt Hugo down..._


	287. Chapter 287

_Sorry this update is late. I had a hospital appointment today and that aside, it currently feels like the world is falling down all around me at the moment so I didn't quite get this done. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. This one is dedicated to jensy, luckdog and Blue. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty Seven**

"Woah! Civilian here!" Joey squeaked.

Having left her bedroom, she had come rather too close to Ruby's sword as she rehearsed her fight scene for the school play.

"It's not real," Ruby told her, pausing in her thrusts and frowning.

Joey looked unconvinced and mumbled that it could still be painful. From the breakfast table, Charlie chuckled. She wasn't entirely sure who was more amusing – Ruby or Joey.

"How are your rehearsals going anyway?" she asked her daughter.

Joey extracted the sword from her and propped it carefully against the wall before directing Ruby to sit down.

"It's going well," Ruby beamed. "I'm loving being Mercutio. Hey, can you help me run my lines? I mean, you two probably know the whole thing off by heart."

"It's been a little while since we were Romeo and Juliet," Charlie pointed out. "But if you hand me the script, I'm sure we can help."

* * *

Having eaten breakfast early, Xavier left home. He went straight down to the Battery in which he and Ruby had hidden Hugo's money. He had left it there for a little while but, unnerved by the fact that someone was obviously hanging around, he'd decided to move it again. Now that Tony was training him to be a boxer, he knew he could reasonably rent out a locker in the gym for a period of time. While he and Ruby were still figuring out what to do next, he thought it would be a good place for the time being.

* * *

From a distance, a dark figure watched Xavier approach the Battery. He went inside for a few moments before leaving again with a decidedly heavier looking backpack.

* * *

Charlie and Joey gave Ruby a round of applause.

"That was word perfect," Joey said. "Well done."

Ruby grinned. For a moment, Charlie felt like Ruby was her baby again.

"I think I may have found my calling in life," the teenager said.

Charlie chuckled.

"I think you might have," she agreed.

Ruby's eyes lit up.

"You're going to Uni, not drama school but you can do acting type things on the side if classes are reasonably priced," Charlie added quickly.

Ruby tried to pout but ended up smiling anyway.

"Right, my lovely ladies, I have got to go to work," Charlie said. "I have another thrilling day of paperwork and managing Angelo. If you'd like a lift to work and to school, the Buckton taxi is leaving in three minutes."

Ruby and Joey both scrambled to get ready quickly.

"You know, if you..." Ruby started on their way out of the door.

"I'm not teaching you to drive," Charlie interrupted.

Ruby glanced at Joey.

"How does she always know what I'm going to say?" she wondered.

"She's magical," Joey explained.

* * *

Realising that he was now cutting it a bit fine, Xavier locked his locker and headed back out of the gym. He felt a little safer that the money was now hidden away properly but he still felt lost as to what he was meant to do with it long term. Hugo had presented it as a gift but it had only ever felt like a burden.

* * *

Angelo hurriedly hung up the phone when Charlie appeared in his and Watson's office.

"Guilty conscience?" she asked.

"No!" Angelo snapped. "Why does everyone see the worst in me?"

"Do you actually want me to answer that?" Charlie asked.

Angelo shifted in his chair and sighed heavily.

"Martha and I are consenting adults," he said, his eye blazing. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Charlie's mouth formed a thin line. She folded her arms and leant against the doorframe.

"She might have thought it was a good idea at the time but you must have known it wasn't a good idea," she said. "She's been to hell and back more than once. She's so vulnerable. You shouldn't have..."

"Like you've never made a bad sexual decision," Angelo snapped.

"I've never taken advantage of someone," Charlie said. "And despite the spying on me and trying to cause trouble in my relationship, I genuinely didn't think you were that kind of person either."

* * *

It was almost lunch time and Ruby, Annie, Romeo and Xavier had been rehearsing for every free period they had. They were just pondering heading out to the Diner for food when there was a knock on the theatre door.

"Hi, Liam," Xavier said. "I mean, Mr Murphy."

"Liam's fine unless someone else is around," the music teacher said. "Ruby, I was wondering if I could have a word."

Ruby looked a little cautious but nodded and followed him out of the room, leaving her friends to speculate on what they could be talking about.

* * *

Martha had agreed to meet up with Charlie and Joey on their lunch breaks. She knew she needed to get out of the house and try to be normal again. But she was fretful that people were judging her about sleeping with Angelo. She was judging herself, after all.

"Oh," she said unhappily when they walked into the Surf Club.

At the bar, Angelo and Alf were in deep conversation.

"It's fine," Joey said gently, taking Martha's hand. "We're all entitled to be here."

"I just feel so awkward," Martha sighed as the three women sat down together.

"What are those two always talking about?" Charlie wondered.

She studied the two men curiously.

"Do they do this a lot?" Martha asked.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. Something just didn't feel right.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Ruby said, still sounding as stunned as she felt.

She, Xavier, Romeo and Annie were all walking towards the Diner for lunch.

"It's a great opportunity," Xavier said, putting his arm around her girlfriend.

Liam had taken Ruby aside and told her that he'd been asked to write a song for her character in the play. Ruby had initially been horrified but she'd reluctantly agreed to test her voice out. Surprising her to the extreme, Liam had been so impressed with her voice that he felt he needed to go away and write a better song that would highlight how good she was.

"I just... I didn't think I could sing," Ruby said. "I mean, I sound great when I have my earphones in and not even I can hear me but..."

She shook her head, still completely overwhelmed.

* * *

That evening, having received a phone call from Gina inviting them round to dinner, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were seated round the table with their hostess, John and Xavier. Things were tense to say the least. John and Xavier didn't look like they particularly wanted to get along, Joey and Charlie weren't keen on John either and Gina was trying too hard to keep things peaceful.

"Thank you for inviting us round," Joey said politely as they all tucked into their meals.

"Oh, it's my pleasure," Gina said. "I don't know why we haven't done this before."

"Well, maybe we can make it a regular thing," Ruby said. "It'd be nice to join the families."

She grinned cheerfully. Charlie and Joey were both amused.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Gina asked.

Everyone hesitated, feeling shy about who should speak first.

"Ruby had a good day," Xavier eventually volunteered.

Ruby blushed and then told Gina and John about Liam liking her singing voice.

"And Xavier had a good day too, didn't you?" John said. "It seemed like you were having a good sparring session with Tony after school."

Xavier nodded quietly. Gina shifted a little. She still wasn't entirely comfortable with her son taking up a violent sport. But at least she knew that her brother would take good care of him.

* * *

"Well, I guess I'd better be heading home, love," Alf said.

Martha followed him to the door of the farm.

"Thanks for coming to visit," she said. "And for not... judging me."

"I think we can safely assume that people are judging Angelo, not you," Alf said.

He clenched his fists as stress immediately coursed through his body. What did Angelo think he was playing at? First he faked Hugo's death. Then he pulled Alf into the plot. Then he slept with Martha when she was falling apart. And that wasn't even taking into account the tragedy that had occurred in the past.

"Thanks," Martha said. "Thanks for always looking after me."

Alf reached out and hugged her.

"You're my granddaughter," he said. "What else would I do?"

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Ruby arrived home.

"That was a surprisingly nice evening," Joey mused, flopping onto the sofa in sheer exhaustion.

Charlie moved to sit beside her. Kicking off her shoes, Joey promptly put her feet into her girlfriend's lap. Obediently, Charlie began to massage them.

"It was actually," she agreed.

"I actually enjoyed John Palmer's company," Joey said. "Who would have thought that could be possible?"

Ruby grinned and curled up in the arm chair.

"Are you really forgiving him for losing you your job?" she wondered.

"Well, I loved the job on the trawler," Joey said. "And I loved bossing Aden around. But if John hadn't taken that away then I wouldn't be where I am now. I love working in the bait shop, especially with Alf as my boss. He is a legend after all. Plus, I would never have gone back to college. And my teacher thinks I should put in for my exams sooner rather than later."

"Really?" Ruby said excitedly.

"She said that she'd already taught Joey everything she could," Charlie said rather proudly. "And that she was pretty much ready to start out on her own. _Someone _just needs to have the confidence to go for it."

"But if I do the exams early then I have to stop studying and then what am I meant to do?" Joey asked a little nervously.

"Um... open the restaurant you've been dreaming of?" Ruby suggested. "I thought that was the point."

"Well..." Joey faltered.

"That is the point," Charlie agreed. "And we all have total faith in you, Joey. You just need to get some faith in yourself."

* * *

Out of uniform, keeping himself in the dark, Angelo staked out the hiding place that he thought Hugo might have been hanging around in. He wanted to kill him, which perhaps wasn't a good turn of phrase considering his past. But he hated him with a passion for ruining the plan they'd made. Angelo had helped Hugo stay out of prison. He'd lied to the whole town about how the case had been resolved. And Hugo was ready to blow it all. He was ready to ruin the shaky foundations of the life Angelo was building for himself. It was hard enough to deal with all his own mistakes, let alone the mistakes of a thug who deserved to rot in jail for the rest of his life.

* * *

_Next time... Joey is protective of Aden, Romeo and Annie fall out and Justin and Marilyn both have revelations to share..._


	288. Chapter 288

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty Eight**

Justin woke up in a cold sweat, struggling with images of the accident. He saw his father's face. And he saw so much blood. But he couldn't piece them together and separate memory from fear.

* * *

Charlie arrived at the Diner just before work in order to grab a much needed coffee. Joey frowned at her on a regular basis, insisting that so much caffeine wasn't good for her but so far, Charlie refused to listen.

"I just don't see why you can't tell anyone!" Colleen complained loudly to Marilyn. "That horrible vandal affected all of us. They spray painted _my _van for goodness sake. I have a right to..."

"Colleen, it's being dealt with," Charlie said, interjecting gently.

"But..."

"Please?" Charlie said, making eye contact. "The vandalism has stopped so we can all get on with our day to days lives."

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Colleen asked.

"We're dealing with the situation," Charlie promised.

Colleen frowned and wandered back into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Marilyn said to the police officer. "I wasn't exactly sure how to handle it. It's a pretty delicate situation."

Charlie nodded.

"Just send people to me if they need to express their frustration," she said. "The quieter we can keep the... situation, the better."

* * *

Joey smiled when Nicole approached her at the bait shop.

"You know you're repeating the year at school?" she said when the blonde was within earshot. "Might it help if you actually attend?"

"I've got a free period, smart arse!" the school girl replied.

"What can I do you for?" Joey asked. "Fancy an afternoon of fishing?"

Nicole pulled a face that made her friend laugh.

"Seriously though, how are things?" Joey asked.

"Better... I think. Britt quit teaching when the class ganged up on her and I actually managed to have a whole ten minute phone call with Aden this morning," Nicole told her.

"I guess that's progress," Joey mused.

Personally, she had hoped that more progress would have been made since the dinner they all had together but Aden was still distant and guarded.

"But I'm really happy to hear about Britt," Joey added. "Well done."

"Thanks," Nicole beamed.

She had to admit that she was pretty pleased with how things had turned out at school.

"Joey? Nicole? Can I have a word?" said a voice behind them.

Both women turned to see Justin hovering in the door of the shop.

"Sure," Joey said uncertainly.

Aden's brother didn't look like he had slept for weeks. It was worrying to say the least.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier promptly walked in the opposite direction down the school corridor as soon as they spotted Annie and Romeo looking to be in a heated discussion.

"Trouble in paradise," Ruby remarked.

"So glad we don't have issues like that," Xavier agreed.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, furrowing her brow.

"Nothing, just... well, if I decide to move on and don't stay in the Bay, you will look out for Aden, won't you?" Justin said awkwardly.

"Well, of course we will," Nicole said, trying not to sound too annoyed. "We looked after him just fine before we knew you existed."

Joey sighed quietly. The last thing she wanted was for this to turn into a row.

"I know," Justin said, not rising to the criticism in Nicole's voice. "I know you have. You're both much better for him than I am. But just... please?"

Joey patted him gently on the arm.

"We'll always take care of our boy," she promised. "No matter what."

* * *

"What on earth is going on in there?" Charlie asked Watson who had sought solace from the reception desk.

Shouting and banging was coming from the office she shared with Angelo.

"I believe he's having a tantrum," the Senior Constable said sourly.

Puzzled and a little worried, Charlie dared to knock on the door, which was ajar.

"What?" Angelo snapped.

He'd thrown the waste paper basket across the room and its contents were now spilled on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"None of your damn business," Angelo told her.

His eyes were blazing with fury.

"If you're trashing a room in this police station then it is my business," Charlie said calmly.

"Fine!" Angelo said. "I'll go trash some of my own property."

He rudely pushed past her and out the door.

"What the hell is your problem?" Charlie yelled.

He turned around wildly, stepping far too close to her.

"I don't know, Charlie," he yelled back. "Maybe it's because every bastard in this town treats me like shit. Maybe it's because whenever something goes wrong it's always my fault. And maybe it's because every single thing I've worked for since I came back to the Bay is going to hell."

With that, he stormed out of the station, kicking the door hard on his way.

"So, how do you feel about a friendly Senior Constable taking up a corner of your office?" Watson asked hopefully.

* * *

"I still think he should be joining the army," Justin said.

Nicole had left to go back to school but Aden's brother had hung around to chat. He seemed restless and lost in a world of his own, like he had a heavy burden on his shoulders. Joey couldn't help but worry.

"You're really keen on that, aren't you?" she remarked.

"It saved my life," he said sincerely. "And I can see all the same anger and stress in Aden that I used to have. I lost it when I started doing something significant with my life."

Joey frowned.

"Aden _is _doing something significant with his life," she said, feeling protective.

"He works in a Diner," Justin said.

"And I work in a bait shop," Joey said defensively. "It doesn't matter what we choose to do to earn money, Justin. It's the bits in between that count."

"Like what?" Justin asked.

"Like, Aden took his own personal, painful experiences to help me overcome mine," Joey said. "If it hadn't been for him and for Charlie then I'd have nothing now. I might not even be alive. It was through living here in the Bay that he fell in love with Belle. If you could only have seen those two together... He literally held her until the end. He married her, knowing she was dying. He did everything he possibly could to make her happy. You might not think he's contributing to the world but he is. And if he doesn't want to follow in your footsteps then let him take his own path, Justin. Not everybody is suited to the same kind of lifestyle."

* * *

Marilyn arrived back home to see Miles sitting on the sofa, having a conversation with himself. He looked startled and guilty. Marilyn cautiously came to sit in the other chair.

"Is Rabbit still here?" she asked.

Miles nodded. Personally, he was thrilled that she was still around but he knew that those around him wouldn't be quite so pleased.

* * *

It had been a lousy day at school, involving an argument with Annie that Romeo wasn't entirely sure how to fix. As usual, he'd sought solace in a surf board and was happy to lose himself in the waves.

* * *

"You're far too good, you know," Charlie remarked when she found Watson cleaning up the mess in the office she shared with Angelo.

"I know," Watson replied with a grin. "Would you like to reward me with a drink after work?"

Charlie chuckled, leaning against the door frame.

"If you bring Monica, I'll bring Joey," she said.

"Done."

* * *

"Very impressive," Joey remarked when Romeo walked by the bait shop after his surf.

He stopped and grinned before heading over to see her.

"Do you surf?" he asked.

"I sail," Joey said. "Surfing looks like it requires far too much co-ordination."

Romeo chuckled before insisting that anyone could do it.

"I mean, if I can teach Annie then I can teach anyone," he said. "She started off hopeless!"

He laughed but then looked sad.

"Is all not well on cloud nine?" Joey asked.

"She thinks I don't want her to stay in the Bay," Romeo said.

"And why does she think that?"

"Because I told her that she has to make her own decision," Romeo said. "Living in Japan is a huge opportunity. She'd already changed and grown so much in the time she's been gone. I don't want her to give that up because I'm asking her to. I want her to make the right choice for her."

"And did you tell her that?" Joey asked, sitting on the step in front of the store.

Romeo dumped his board and came to sit beside her.

"I don't think I put my point across quite that clearly when we fell out," he admitted.

"Then what are you talking to me for? I mean, I know I'm awesome but it sounds like you've got someone more important to see."

Romeo smiled, thanked her and ran off.

"I'll babysit your board, shall I?" Joey hollered after him.

Her phone beeped and she was pleased to see that she had a text from Charlie inviting her out for a drink with Watson and Monica. That sounded like the perfect way to end the day.

* * *

"I know it's hard to get your head around tragedy," Marilyn sympathised. "I lost my son like you lost your daughter. But I know I'm going to be with him again."

Miles raised his eyebrows.

"Do you believe in Heaven?" he asked.

Marilyn nodded. Miles noticed that she looked troubled.

"What aren't you saying?" he asked.

"I'm dying," Marilyn replied. "I have less than a year to live. And that's why I've come home. I'm trying to live my life as happily as possible until the end."

* * *

Romeo caught up with Annie as quickly as possible. He hadn't even bothered to shower after surfing and he was only now aware that he'd dumped his board on Joey. Still, he figured she would understand. And look after it for him.

"Annie!" he called when he saw her approaching the Diner, still in her school uniform.

She turned and looked a little sad and a little awkward.

"I don't want you to go to Japan," he said sincerely. "If I could be the most selfish guy in the world, then I'd tell you not to go and to stay here with me instead. But because I love you so much, I want you to make your own decision. I don't want to look back on this time of our lives and have you resent me because I held you back and stopped you living your dream. I want you to do what's right for you."

Annie smiled and reached for his hand.

"That's what I meant to say before," he explained. "But I didn't do it very well. Hopefully now, I have."

"You have," she told him. "Thank you."

* * *

It was seven thirty and Charlie and Watson were both desperate to finish their shifts. Today had been particularly long and they were looking forward to relaxing with their girlfriends and a couple of drinks.

"Yay! We can go home!" Watson declared, appearing in Charlie's office.

She grinned when she realised that Charlie was all packed up and ready to go. They walked out into the reception area, eager to escape.

"I need to talk to you," Justin said, appearing as if from nowhere.

Charlie and Watson's hearts both sank as they realised that their shift was far from over.

"Have you remembered something about the accident?" Charlie asked.

Justin nodded gravely.

"I think I killed my Dad."

Joey sighed heavily when she picked up a text message from Charlie that read: _Emergency at work. Not sure when I'll finish. Sorry! I love you! C xxx._

"What's up?" Leah asked.

* * *

Joey had come to the Diner and opted to make a nuisance of herself in the kitchen while she waited for Charlie, Watson and Monica to meet her at the Surf Club.

"Charlie's working late," Joey said.

"You mean you've been hanging around here for no reason?" Leah asked in mock horror.

Irene chuckled as Annie walked in, clearly with the same thing in mind.

"You look troubled," her foster mother remarked.

"I'm struggling to figure out what to do about Japan," she admitted.

"Did Romeo find you?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Yeah, a little while ago," Annie said. "Did he talk to you?"

"A bit," Joey admitted. "If you see him again can you tell him that his surf board is locked away in the bait shop, ready for him to collect any time he wants."

Annie looked a little puzzled.

"Have you made a decision?" Irene asked.

She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted Annie to do. On the one hand, she thought returning to Japan would be a wonderful opportunity. But on the other hand, having already said goodbye to Belle and Geoff, she would miss having her around.

"I think I'm leaning towards going," Annie admitted.

Joey tried not to let anyone read her expression but she knew Romeo would be heartbroken.

* * *

"Okay, thank you," Charlie said, although the words felt somewhat inappropriate.

Justin had told her that he'd picked Larry up from prison and had been driving him to Summer Bay when the accident had happened. He wasn't sure about the details but he said he knew Larry was dead and that it was his fault.

"What happens now?" Justin asked anxiously.

He could feel his entire future slipping away and that made him feel sick.

"Now, you go home and rest," Charlie said. "And you report back here first thing in the morning so that we can send a team out to search where you think Larry's body might be."

Justin nodded and stood up. Charlie and Watson rose also.

"We're really trusting you here," the Sergeant said sternly. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," Justin said as they walked him to the door. "I promise."

* * *

Romeo sat on the beach in the growing darkness. He'd gone to the Diner to pick up desert for the house in the hope of cheering Miles up. But as he'd approached the counter, he'd overheard Annie telling whoever was in the kitchen that she was keen to return to Japan. Heartbroken and frustrated, Romeo had abandoned his plans and sunk onto the sand, wishing his surf board wasn't out of reach.

* * *

_Next time... Annie and Romeo fret about their love lives, Leah wants to take her relationship with Elijah to the next level and Charlie and Joey finally have their night out with Watson and Monica..._


	289. Chapter 289

_Thank you again to everyone who has been in touch with me. Life is pretty difficult at the moment but I really appreciate your support. And I swear I will reply to everyone individually as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Eighty Nine**

Charlie and Watson finally arrived at the Surf Club and looked particularly stressed out. Charlie immediately ordered shots for both of them before taking large glasses of wine to the table.

"We're walking home tonight," Charlie said.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, genuinely concerned.

Monica also looked worried as she tried to read her girlfriend's expression. Watson and Charlie exchanged uneasy glances before Charlie nodded and prepared to tell them about Justin's confession.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Aden demanded.

Justin had arrived home looking stressed and washed out before he'd confessed to his brother that he'd told the police everything he could remember about the accident.

"I had to tell the truth!" he insisted tiredly.

Aden began to pace the living room in a severe state of agitation. He ran his hands through his hair, pausing to shake his head and stare at Justin in sheer disbelief.

"The truth will land us both in jail," he said.

"Why both of us?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it's a crime to bury the dead body of your father, having covered up that he was in an accident in the first place," Aden pointed out.

Justin looked down uncertainly.

"I didn't tell them that we buried him," he said quietly.

"And what, you think when they sweep the area tomorrow, they're going to think he buried himself?" Aden snapped.

"I'll say that I did it," Justin told him. "This doesn't have to have anything to do with you."

"Well you've done a really good job of dragging me into it," Aden replied, folding his arms and glaring. "Thanks."

* * *

Xavier and Romeo sat in the living room at the caravan park. They'd played some video games but Romeo had been particularly half hearted and non-competitive. Seeing as it was particularly out of character, Xavier had turned the TV off and demanded to know what was wrong.

"It's Annie," Romeo admitted.

"Big surprise," Xavier remarked. "Haven't you made up after that row at school today?"

"We did," Romeo confirmed. "But... I don't think she's planning on staying here."

"Oh" Xavier said, evidently disappointed. "I thought..."

"I thought she loved me," Romeo said unhappily. "I guess she loves Japan more."

* * *

"It doesn't have to be murder, right?" Joey asked anxiously.

The thought of Justin and, more importantly, Aden being in some kind of legal trouble made her feel unwell. Charlie gently held her hand.

"Right," she said. "I mean, it could have been just an accident. He doesn't seem to remember details."

"But we're hunting for the body tomorrow at first light so hopefully we can piece things together then," Watson added.

Joey nodded but still looked upset. Charlie lifted Joey's hand and kissed the back of it.

"I promise that no matter what, we'll do our best to reach the right outcome," she assured her. "The last thing we want to do is arrest Aden or Justin."

Joey smiled, gazing into Charlie's eyes for a moment.

"I know," she said certainly. "I know you'll always do your best."

* * *

"What exactly are you expecting us to do out here?" Justin asked.

Aden had dragged him out of the house and into the car. They'd driven out to the woods and not even moonlight could guide their way.

"We have to move him," Aden explained.

He continued to try and repress his anger and frustration. Cutting the engine, he studied his brother's frightened face.

"Are you going to get out and help or just continue to make my life even harder?" he demanded.

* * *

Annie and Ruby were sitting on either end of the sofa at Charlie, Joey and Ruby's apartment. Between them was a nearly empty tub of ice cream.

"This is a really lovely place," Annie said.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "Charlie and Joey love it and I do too. I really enjoyed living with Leah but having this place is really great. I love the space and the location and the feeling of us being a proper family."

Annie smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you and Charlie have worked things out," she said. "When I left things were pretty stressful."

Ruby nodded and frowned. It certainly hadn't been the best time of her life.

"And you get on with Joey?" Annie asked.

Ruby looked a little unsure for a moment. Before she'd gone to Japan, Annie hadn't been particularly accepting of Charlie and Joey's relationship. But she had certainly mellowed out since then.

"She's amazing," Ruby enthused. "She's really funny and really smart. If I could have ever picked a partner for Charlie, Joey's it."

"Is it different than her having a male partner?" Annie asked. "I'm not judging, just curious."

"It is different," Ruby said. "But it's better. I mean, I never had all that much opportunity to get to know Charlie's boyfriends. She was never serious enough with any of them. And she's certainly never lived with a partner before. But Charlie's so happy with Joey. We live so nicely together. Plus Charlie and I are both seriously hot headed so Joey's a wonderful mediator!"

* * *

"I feel a little bit tipsy," Charlie admitted.

Monica and Watson had gone home and Charlie and Joey were wandering back in the direction of their apartment.

"No kidding," Joey giggled, slipping her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

Charlie stopped and turned, cupping Joey's face in hers. She gazed at her in the darkness, not even needing light to see her. She already knew her by heart.

"I love you so much," she said, leaning in and offering a kiss that took Joey's breath away.

"What was that for?" Joey giggled shyly.

Charlie hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I just... love you," she said. "And now I'm hungry."

She led Joey off in the direction of the Diner.

* * *

"I'm glad everything's working out for Charlie and Joey," Annie said. "And you and Xave. You make such a perfect couple."

Ruby smiled, feeling a little wistful.

"Do you hear much from Geoff?" she dared to ask.

"Every couple of weeks or so," Annie said. "He's working pretty hard."

"He never gets in touch with me," Ruby admitted. "But I guess that's a good thing. I think it would spin me out if he was keeping in touch. We both needed to move on with our lives, I guess."

Annie nodded.

"As long as you're happy with Xavier now," she said.

"I am," Ruby said. "And you? Are you happy with Romeo?"

Annie sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I don't even know where to start with that," she confessed.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Leah sat around the nearly empty Diner. There were five minutes to closing so Leah had sent Irene and Colleen home. Now, she and her two former housemates were tucking into leftovers.

"I mean, do you think I'm doing something wrong?" Leah asked, through a mouthful of lasagne.

"Talking with your mouth full?" Charlie remarked with a playful grin.

"I'm hungry!" Leah protested, thankfully having swallowed her food this time.

Joey giggled and shook her head.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Charlie asked.  
"Elijah!" Leah almost yelled. "The person I've been rambling about since you got here."

"Well, really you've been rambling about him since January," Charlie pointed out with a smirk.

"What is with you today, Charlie?" Leah asked, smiling to show she wasn't offended.

"Charlie had a very long day and then a very big drink," Joey said diplomatically, patting her girlfriend gently on the shoulder. "And as for Elijah, have you considered talking to him?"

Leah cringed. She had been expressing concern that he didn't seem to want them to go further in their physical relationship.

"Leah, if you can't talk about it, how do you expect to do it?" Charlie asked.

"It's embarrassing!" Leah said. "How do you even start a conversation about why you're not having sex yet?"

She cringed again.

"We talked about it all the time at the beginning," Joey revealed. "Neither of us was ready to take that step immediately so we kept talking about it and taking things as far as we could until the time felt right."

"That has to be a lesbian thing," Leah said. "Girls don't talk to boys about that kind of thing."

"I wouldn't know," Joey said.

Charlie nodded.

"I guess you're right," she conceded. "But I vote that you change the world, talk to your boyfriend and be honest about how you feel."

Leah shook her head.

"What have you turned my commitment phobic former housemate into?" she asked Joey.

The younger woman beamed.

"Someone who's honest about her feelings," she said. "And isn't she cute about them?"

Charlie smiled rather proudly.

"I'm definitely turning into a grown up," she said.

* * *

"Shit!" Aden shouted, throwing his torch on the floor and kicking a tree.

He and Justin had been searching for the burial site for hours but they couldn't find the body of their dead father anywhere.

"How could you be so damn stupid, Justin?" he demanded, ignoring how much his foot hurt. "After all I did to help you, after forgiving you for leaving me in that hell hole... After everything... how could you ruin both our lives?"

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived home just as Annie was leaving. They exchanged brief pleasantries before Charlie collapsed on the sofa.

"Wild night out?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Joey shook her head and said it was better not to ask. She lifted Charlie up and sat down, resting her girlfriend's head in her lap.  
"Well, before you too get all gross and snugly, I'm going to bed," Ruby declared.

Kissing them both goodnight, she skipped off merrily to her room. Joey began to play idly with Charlie's hair.

"Do you think Aden knew what Justin had done?" she asked seriously.

Charlie sighed.

"I think so," she said.

"Will he be in trouble for it?"

"I don't know," Charlie told her. "It depends how involved he's been."

Joey sighed heavily and closed her eyes, still playing with Charlie's hair. It was something Charlie enjoyed and Joey found strangely comforting.

"I guess that would explain his behaviour recently," Joey mused. "If he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And if he felt like he had nobody to talk to. I mean, I think he discusses most things with me but... well, I guess this was different."

Charlie sat up and gathered Joey into her arms.

"We'll work it out," she promised. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. We'll sort Justin out, however that may be. And you and Aden will go back to being best buddies again."

"Not if he joins the army," Joey pointed out.

"How did the army get involved?" Charlie wondered.

"Justin keeps telling Aden that he should sign up," Joey said. "I know it's selfish but I don't want him to. I'd miss him too much."

Charlie hugged Joey a little closer and kissed her cheek.

"How about we forget all the stress of the day, curl up and go to sleep?" she suggested.

"Sounds like heaven," Joey agreed.

* * *

_Next time... Leah worries that Elijah is ashamed of her, Aden and Justin move Larry's body and Marilyn shares her secret with Alf..._


	290. Chapter 290

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety**

Aden woke with a start. It took him several moments to figure out why he was curled in the backseat of his car. Justin was sitting up but crashed out in the passenger seat at the front. Slowly, Aden adjusted to the situation. Panic then surged within him. He glanced at his watch. Charlie and her team would be out here in two hours. He and Justin needed to find Larry's burial site and hide as much evidence as they could.

* * *

Elijah had coaxed Miles out of the house and to the Diner for breakfast. He was concerned about the man that had very quickly become his best friend in the Bay, minus Leah of course. But she was his girlfriend. That was different.

"Hi, Charlie," the Reverend called. "Hi, Joey."

The two women approached, greeting them warmly.

"Would you like to join us?" Miles offered, trying to sound upbeat.

Mostly, he just felt lost.

"Sure," Joey accepted. "Thanks."

"Are you both working today?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Just having coffee before our shifts start. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

"How so?" Miles asked, interested.

Charlie looked a little worriedly at Joey for a second before she smiled.

"We've just got a lot on right now," she said.

"Are you still trying to find out what happened to Justin?" Miles asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said awkwardly. "But anyway, enough about work. How are you doing?"

All three of them looked at Miles who shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm fine," he said. "The pills are working. I haven't seen Rabbit for days."

He hoped nobody noticed the way he glanced to his right. Rabbit was standing right there.

* * *

Aden dared not take the time to look at or think about his father's corpse. Instead, he focussed on the task in hand. He and Justin had to find a way to get rid of Larry and therefore get rid of any evidence that either of them had been involved in anything illegal. Aden glanced at Justin who was frozen in place, not quite able to pick up Larry's feet and help move him to the car.

"Justin, would you get a grip?" Aden demanded.

"Sorry if I'm not finding it easy to dispose of my father's dead body!" Justin snapped back.

"Maybe now is the time to remind you that if it wasn't for you being so damn stupid and doing whatever the hell it is that you did, then we wouldn't be here right now. So get a grip and help me," Aden said darkly.

* * *

"Okay, sweetheart," Joey said. "I hope today isn't too stressful."

They were by the car in the car park and were about to go their separate ways until the evening.

"I hope so too," Charlie frowned.

Joey gathered her into her arms, hugging her tight and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Just do your best," she said. "Nobody can ask for more than that."

"What if my best isn't good enough?" Charlie fretted.

"It will be," Joey assured her. "I have every faith in you."

Charlie smiled in appreciation. They kissed one more time before Charlie forced herself into the car in order to drive to work. She watched her girlfriend wander down the beach in the direction of the bait shop.

* * *

Having sent Miles home with Alf, Elijah hovered in the Diner kitchen feeling anxious. Leah was behaving strangely, as if she was upset with him for some reason.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No," Leah lied.

She bustled about the kitchen, looking busier than she probably was.

"Leah?" he said. "Honestly, if I've upset you then please just tell me. I'm not really used to the relationship thing so I'm feeling kind of out of my depth here."

She finally turned to face him, moved by how anxious he looked.

"Are you ashamed of me?" she asked bluntly.

He looked aghast and shook his head.

"Of course not! No! How could you think that?"

"I just... you don't want your colleagues to know that we're together," Leah said, sounded dejected. "And I thought..."

"I just didn't know how serious and public you wanted us to be," he said. "Personally, I'm so happy that I want to shout it from the rooftops. But I didn't want to force you into a position where..."

"I want to be very public and very serious," Leah assured him.

They smiled at each and shared a hug and a mostly chaste kiss.

"Then I will happily tell my colleagues all about you," he said sincerely.

* * *

Aden and Justin just about managed to get Larry into the back of the car.

"Shit, we've got to go," Aden said.

He could hear the sound of several cars approaching. The police were right on time. He leapt into the driver's seat while Justin clumsily tried to get in the other side. He stumbled and fell, dropping his phone onto the ground.

"Come on!" Aden hissed. "Are you sure you're in the damn army? You've got the stealth of Barney the purple dinosaur."

* * *

"We should have picked him up from home," Charlie frowned.

She had arrived at the meeting place in order to search for what could only be assumed to be Larry's body.

"Call him?" Watson suggested.

Nodding, Charlie dialled Justin's number. As she heard it ring in her ear, she also heard a ringtone somewhere past the trees. She glanced at Watson and they both broke into a run in the direction the sound was coming from.

* * *

The moment Justin and his obscenely loud phone got into the car, Aden sped off. Justin had barely shut the door before the car was in motion, tearing away from the woods and onto who knows where. Glancing in his rear view mirror, Aden felt sick as he spotted Charlie and Watson trying to run after them.

* * *

"That has to have been them, hasn't it?" Charlie said breathlessly when she and Watson gave up the chase.

"It looked like Aden's car," Watson said, also panting a little.

Charlie shook her head in disbelief. She dreaded to think what Aden, Joey's best friend, had caught himself up in.

* * *

"Are you okay, love?" Alf asked.

Marilyn had come to visit him at work but she looked decidedly distracted. They had helped Miles get to his next therapy session with Michael and both were still rather worried about him.

"I'm fine," Marilyn lied. "I mean, well..."

Alf leant on the bar, giving his friend his full attention.

"I might have told Miles something that I shouldn't have," she finally admitted. "I don't think he's well enough to take anything heavy on board so now I feel really guilty. I wasn't off loading. Really, I was just empathising and..."

"Marilyn," Alf interjected when he sensed a ramble.

She apologised and then sighed heavily.

"Mr Stewart," she said, as polite as ever. "I have less than a year to live."

* * *

Romeo and Annie walked hand in hand towards the bait shop where Joey had been obediently babysitting his surf board.

"Well now, you look happier than you did yesterday," Joey commented with a smile.

Romeo and Annie smiled back at her and then at each other.

"We've decided to live for the moment," Romeo explained. "We're not dealing with the future and Japan and all that scary stuff. We're just having fun together now."

Joey chuckled.

"I'm pleased to hear it," she said.

She couldn't help but feel a little worried about Romeo getting his heart broken. She didn't know Annie all that well, although she was nicer than she used to be. Joey had got the distinct impression that Annie wasn't all that accepting of the LGBT community.

"We're not worrying about tomorrow for tomorrow will worry about itself," Annie added.

Joey nodded her agreement and handed the surf board back.

"Apparently some spiritual guy said that in some book or... something," Romeo said, accepting the board and looking a little bewildered.

"That would be Jesus," Joey informed me.

Annie nodded and giggled. Romeo blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Yeah," he said. "I knew that. Jesus."

* * *

Charlie had tried and failed to get through to Justin and then Aden several times. Her team, including Watson and Angelo were scouring the woods, all a little anxious about what they might find.

"Charlie!" Watson bellowed through the trees.

The Sergeant hurried in her colleague's direction.

* * *

"Okay, fine!" Miles snapped. "I'm not taking the stupid pills anymore!"

Michael had badgered him and Miles had broken.

"And why is that?" Michael asked patiently.

"Because I don't want to, okay?" Miles told him. "I don't want Rabbit to go away. I don't want to live in a horrible world where she doesn't exist. She makes my life better. And if the rest of you don't like it, you can damn well lump it."

* * *

Charlie felt a little unwell as she, Watson and Angelo stood over what was quite obviously an empty grave.

"It looks recent," Angelo said, pulling a face.

Charlie nodded and sighed.

"Aden, what have you done?" she muttered worriedly. "What have you done?"

* * *

_Next time... Alf and Angelo argue again, Aden reports his car stolen and Charlie and Joey babysit VJ..._


	291. Chapter 291

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety One**

"Are you coming?" Charlie asked, stress evident in her voice.

"Actually," Angelo said. "You and Watson go. I have some stuff to do."

Charlie narrowed her eyes. They were still in the woods, trying to figure out their next move.

"Such as?" she asked.

"It's not really any of your business," Angelo snapped.

"As your Sergeant, it _is_ my business," Charlie argued.

"Just because you rank higher than me, it doesn't mean I have to give you a timesheet of every single thing that I do," Angelo insisted. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going back to the station. Good luck with Aden and Justin."

With that, he took off in his patrol car.

"What is his problem?" Watson wondered, stepping up beside her colleague.

"I don't think there are enough hours in the day to figure that out," Charlie sighed.

* * *

Nicole looked morose as she approached Joey at the bait shop. She also worried that her friend was sick of providing a counselling service to the whole Bay.

"Ah, you know I like the company," Joey said brightly. "What's up?"

"Have you heard from Aden at all?" Nicole asked.

Joey paused, feeling rather heavy hearted.

"No," she finally said. "I think he and Justin have been... busy."

"What's up with them?" Nicole asked. "I feel like Aden's forgotten about us. I don't feel like I know him anymore."

"I know," Joey sighed. "Hopefully things will get sorted out soon."

"What things, Joey?" Nicole asked. "Where has he been? What's he been doing all this time?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Joey said. "What I do know is that Charlie's on the case. And with her in charge, everything will be okay."

"Are they in trouble with the law?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"I don't know the details," Joey said. "So let's just be hopeful and see what happens."

* * *

"No, it's fine," Leah assured her boyfriend. "I understand."

Elijah had come to find her at the Diner to awkwardly explain that although he was looking forward to introducing her to his colleagues as his girlfriend, one person they did need to keep their relationship a secret from the Bishop. The man was nicknamed the Pittbull due to his tendency to be ferocious and a real stickler for discipline.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't want to upset you or..."

"I know how important this is to you," Leah assured him. "I have no problem with us just being friends around him. I want our relationship to be a happy, good thing – not a point of stress for either of us."

* * *

"That was quick!" Charlie remarked.

"Are you complaining?" Watson chuckled.

Having arrived back at the station, they had been awaiting a search warrant for Aden's home and car. Now they had it, they might be able to find the answers they were searching for.

"Not even a little bit," Charlie said, standing up and grabbing her keys. "Let's go."

* * *

"But what do you think about this army thing?" Nicole asked.

Having skipped school, she had been following Joey around for most of the day. The former deckhand had opted to make her useful with cleaning while she fixed up an abandoned boat.

"What army thing?" Joey asked, pausing her work and studying her friend's face.

"Justin wants Aden to join the army with him," Nicole explained. "What if he does?"

Silently, Joey thought that joining the army was probably the least of Aden's problems right now.

"He didn't seem very into it," she said aloud. "I wouldn't worry."

* * *

Alf saw Angelo walking out of the Diner with a takeaway coffee. He immediately marched up to him.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Angelo whirled around in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you realise how close I am to telling the truth about what really happened to Hugo?"

Angelo blanched and pulled away from anyone that might overhear them.

"You know you can't do that," he said darkly.

"And why exactly not?" Alf asked.

"Because you'll be putting Martha – and Hugo – in danger," Angelo replied.

"I don't give a damn about Hugo Austin," Alf pointed out.

"But you love Martha, don't you?" Angelo challenged. "You want to keep her safe?"

"Of course I do," Alf snapped. "But the thing is, the person who's meant to be keeping her safe is dangerous himself. He took advantage of a vulnerable young woman and he's solely in charge of her ex-boyfriend's future. In what world am I meant to be okay with that?"

"I'm not getting into this with you again," Angelo said tiredly. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You've spent the last year trying to convince everyone that you've changed and that you're a good man," Alf said. "You even got Martha, the wife of the man you _killed_ to trust you and even sleep with you. But I'm telling you now that I see right through you. If you make one more false move, I'm bringing you down."

* * *

"Speak of the devil," Joey remarked.

She nodded towards Aden and Justin who were approaching the bait shop, deep in conversation. Jumping off the boat and wiping her hands on her shorts, Joey gestured for Nicole to stop cleaning and wait for them.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Joey asked when they were within earshot.

"Do I need a reason to come and see my two favourite girls?" Aden asked smoothly.

Joey chuckled and shook her head. Nicole hugged him. Both women were pleased to see that he seemed to be back to his old self at last.

"What's been up with you?" Nicole asked. "I've tried to call you about a hundred times today."

"Sorry," Aden apologised.

Justin hung back, oddly quiet as his brother explained that they'd been trying to figure out who had stolen his car.

"Your car got stolen?" Nicole asked in shock.

"Yep," Aden lied. "Someone took it last night. When we woke up this morning, it was gone."

Joey looked puzzled but accepted his statement. Judging by the bags under their eyes, neither boy had slept well, in which case, surely at least one of them would have noticed that they were being robbed. Something just didn't make sense and Joey felt sick with worry about what her best friend had got caught up in.

* * *

Charlie and Watson both exchanged worried glances as they spotted Angelo, in a bad mood, driving away from Alf who also looked to be in a bad mood.

"Is everything okay, Alf?" Charlie asked, approaching him.

He looked surprised and then nodded.

"Fine" he said. "I just don't trust that flaming mongrel as far as I could throw him."

Charlie nodded.

"You're not the only one," she admitted.

There was most definitely something going on with Angelo and at risk of turning into the crazy stalker he had proved himself to be, she was determined to figure out what it was.

"Hey, you haven't seen Aden or Justin around have you?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they walked past not long ago," he replied. "I think they were heading down to the bait shop. I gather Joey has been babysitting Nicole all day."

Charlie grinned.

"She just can't help looking after people, can she?" she said.

"Nope," Alf agreed. "It's a damn good quality."

"It really is," Charlie agreed with a gentle, thoughtful smile.

"Come on, Swoony," Watson teased. "We've got work to do!"

* * *

"So, you know we have my place to ourselves tonight," Leah ventured.

Elijah had continued to hang around the Diner when really, he had plenty of work to be doing.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Leah replied. "Charlie and Joey are babysitting VJ for the night. He's missing the love of his life now that she's moved out."

"The love of his life?" Elijah asked, amused.

"Joey," Leah explained. "He's had a bit of a thing for her for the last year or so. Currently, we all find it cute but I do hope he gets over it at some point."

Elijah chuckled.

"I did wonder," he admitted. "He talks about her ever such a lot."

"Yeah, well they're doing the cool aunt babysitting thing tonight so I wondered if you'd like to come round for dinner?"

The couple eyed each other curiously, both trying to figure out where things might lead.

"I'd love to," Elijah decided.

* * *

"You boys are pretty hard to track down," Charlie remarked when she and Watson arrived at the bait shop.

Aden looked concerned, Justin looked panicked, Nicole looked bewildered and Joey looked curious.

"Sorry, we've been busy all day," Aden said stiffly.

Charlie frowned.

"We've got a warrant to search your property and your car," she said.

Justin looked like he might throw up and Nicole looked even more confused.

"Why would you need that?" she asked.

"You can search the house," Aden said, sounding calmer than he felt. "But the car got stolen this morning."

Charlie and Watson exchanged sceptical glances.

"We'll start with the house then," Charlie said. "If you could follow Constable Watson to our patrol car..."

Aden and Justin nodded, following Watson back up the beach.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Nicole asked urgently.

"I can't talk about it," Charlie said anxiously, glancing between Nicole and Joey.

"But..."

"We just need to let Charlie get on with her job," Joey said gently. "We'll know what's going on when it's okay for us to know about it."

Charlie thanked her silently and kissed her cheek as she left, following Watson and the boys back to the car.

* * *

The search warrant of the house hadn't come up with anything but Charlie and Watson had dragged the boys to the station for another interview. Separating them, Charlie hoped that one of them would crack and the situation could be sorted out. She also hoped that neither of them had actually done anything wrong and it was all some big misunderstanding. Unfortunately, the more silent they kept, the more unlikely it was that they were innocent.

"You and I will take Justin," Charlie told Watson.

She felt more than a little awkward to be interviewing Aden, a man she and Joey both considered to be a friend. The situation was growing more and more complicated by the second.

"What about Aden?" Watson asked.

Charlie called Avery over and asked him to back Angelo up in the interview. Then she marched into the Senior Constable's office and told him in no uncertain terms that he was to lead Aden's interview.

"I'm busy," he said.

"I don't care," Charlie insisted. "Stop wasting your time getting into arguments with Alf and actually do some work."

"They'll be fine," Joey assured Nicole who hadn't left her side for the whole afternoon.

* * *

With the bait shop closed for the day, Joey had begun the walk to VJ's school in order to pick him up for their sleepover. Nicole had chosen to walk with her.

"But why was Charlie being like that?" she asked. "She was so..."

"She was doing her job," Joey said.

"But what has Aden done wrong that...?"

"I don't know," Joey said. "But whatever it is, Charlie will do her best by him. You know that. Don't you?"

Nicole managed a smile and nodded. When she and the police officer had first met, it had taken a long time for them to like each other, especially when Charlie had been dating Nicole's father, Roman. But now, she had genuine respect and affection for her. And she hoped that her trust wasn't unfounded.

* * *

"I have nothing to say," Aden said firmly, glaring at Angelo. "I haven't done anything wrong and I don't know why I'm here. Also, I'm pretty offended that someone like _you _is on hand to treat me like a criminal. What's the deal? You can do whatever the hell you like as long as you're wearing your shiny, little uniform?"

Angelo glared at him. And he hated Charlie for dragging him onto the case. He had much more important things to do than work out Aden Jeffries' riddles and lies.

"Just tell us what happened," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Aden insisted.

"Justin came to this station last night and told us he'd killed his Dad... your Dad."

"That man might have been my father but he was not my Dad," Aden said firmly.

Angelo sat back.

"I guess it wouldn't really matter to you if he had killed him, would it?" he said. "It was only in 2008 that you tried to do the same damn thing."

Aden merely glared at him.

"What has Justin told you about what happened?" Angelo demanded.

"Nothing," Aden replied. "He doesn't even know what happened himself because he has amnesia. Or had you forgotten that?"

"I haven't forgotten anything," Angelo said. "I haven't forgotten what you did to Larry or how you treated me at that time. I know everyone else seems to think you're the hero of the hour but I know different. I know you're up to your neck in this. So why don't you cut the crap and tell us what we need to know?"

"I don't know anything," Aden repeated.

Angelo leant forward, feeling a mix of anger and compassion.

"Believe me, it makes it easier if you confess to what you've done wrong," he said.

"It certainly did for you," Aden replied. "You killed a man and got off scot free. You didn't even so much as get fired from the job where you're meant to protect people and uphold the law. But unlike you, I haven't done anything wrong. And nor has my brother."

* * *

Charlie was utterly exhausted by the time she finally arrived home from work. It had been a gruelling day but with Justin unable to remember anything clearly and Aden not talking, they'd had no choice but to let them go. She knew she was running out of time to figure things out. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was babysit VJ but she had promised Leah.

"Hey, sweetheart," Joey greeted warmly when her girlfriend walked through the door.

"Hey," Charlie greeted tiredly.

Joey kissed her, removed her jacket and belt and guided her into the armchair. VJ then presented her with a pre-prepared cup of coffee.

"Now, you just relax and we'll finish making dinner," Joey said, very aware that Charlie was struggling.

"Then we have a DVD to watch," VJ added. "Joey let me choose."

He beamed at her. Charlie chuckled and accepted another kiss from Joey before they headed towards the hob where they had been busy cooking a family meal. Charlie turned and gazed at her girlfriend. She wondered if she would ever stop falling more deeply in love with her.

* * *

_Next time... Aden admits to dumping Larry's body and Leah and Elijah get caught out..._


	292. Chapter 292

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety Two**

Having taken VJ to school the next morning, Charlie and Joey had stopped by the Diner to find out how Leah and Elijah's evening had gone. They barely needed to ask when they saw the smile on their friend's face. It looked like it was permanently painted on.

"Last night went well then?" Joey teased.

Still swooning, Leah came to sit between her and Charlie.

"It was amazing!" she said. "He was amazing."

"You did the deed then?" Charlie smirked.

Leah blushed and then nodded.

"And it was worth the wait?" Joey giggled.

Leah nodded vigorously.

* * *

After breakfast, Charlie dropped Joey off at the bait shop on her way to the station.

"Wish me luck," she begged.

She had called Aden and Justin in for more interviews and she was not looking forward to it at all.

"Good luck," Joey said sincerely. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

The latter part of her statement didn't sound all that convincing. She was desperately worried about Aden and what he and Justin might have done. Charlie believed that either through accident or malice from Justin, Larry had died. She also believed that at some point, Justin had remembered at least part of what happened and he and Aden had buried the body. Then, perhaps through fear after Justin's confession, they had unearthed the body and taken it away. Now, she just had to find a way to prove it.

"Thanks," Charlie said. "And I hope you know I'll always do my best for Aden. If he's broken the law then I genuinely believe that there are mitigating circumstances."

Joey nodded and kissed her, wishing her luck again before heading down to the bait shop.

* * *

Aden and Justin waited anxiously in the reception area of the police station. Both felt sick about what was going to happen next and neither of them were entirely sure how they had ended up in this mess. Aden just hoped that he didn't have to put up with Angelo interviewing him again. He was certain to swing for him if a man with such loose morals were to interrogate him about any innocent wrong doing.

* * *

Joey was surprised to see Alf had already opened up the bait shop. She glanced at her watch.

"You're not late," her boss assured her. "I'm just early."

He smiled. She smiled back.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Not really," he admitted.

Joey instantly worried about Nicole. With everything that was going on with Aden, the school girl didn't seem to know if she was coming or going.

"It's Miles," Alf revealed. "I caught him talking to himself again."

"Oh," Joey sighed. "I thought things were getting better with the medication and his sessions with Michael."

"So did I but... I don't even know if he's still taking the pills. And I don't know how to help him."

* * *

Aden was grateful to be sitting in front of Charlie and Watson if he had to sit with any cop. He clasped his hands anxiously together and took a breath.

"I found Dad's body in the woods," he said. "I panicked and tried to hide the body."

"Why would you do that?" Charlie asked.

"Because I knew that Justin would look guilty," he explained. "And he didn't do anything wrong."

"If you were trying so hard to protect your brother, why did he confess?"

"Because he was trying to protect me!" Aden said desperately. "He knew what I'd done and..."

Charlie shook her head doubtfully. She leant forward and looked him in the eye.

"Aden, none of this makes sense," she said. "You need to start telling us the whole truth or things are going to get very difficult for you."

"Is that a threat?" Aden snapped.

"No," Charlie replied. "I'm trying to help you. Now would you please tell me what happened?"

Aden sighed and studied the top of the desk.

"I've told you everything," he lied.

"Where's Larry body now?" Charlie asked.

"In the back of my car."

"The car that got stolen?"

"I dumped it just out of town," he admitted. "I can give you directions."

Charlie nodded, relieved that they might now be getting somewhere.

"Please do," she said.

* * *

Gina hovered in the doorway of Miles's classroom. He was having an argument with somebody and it was getting rather heated. More worrying than that, there was nobody in the room. Miles appeared to be arguing either with himself or with thin air.

* * *

"How many times are you planning on repeating your senior year?" Joey teased when Nicole approached.

"Am I here too much?" the blonde asked worriedly.

She liked Joey. She didn't want to irritate her.

"You're fine," Joey assured her. "I like the company. Plus you're very useful with the cleaning."

She grinned, making Nicole laugh.

"Have you heard anything about Aden?" Nicole laughed.

"He and Justin are in for more interviews this morning," Joey told her. "I don't know anything more."

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Nicole asked fearfully.

"I think Charlie will do everything she can to get the right outcome to whatever situation they're in," Joey replied.

* * *

It had been a particularly long day and Charlie was utterly exhausted. She'd interviewed Aden and then Justin. Then she, Watson and Angelo had trekked out to where Aden claimed he'd dumped the car containing his father's dead body. Sure enough, it had been there and Charlie and her team had spent the rest of the afternoon assessing the crime scene. Aden and Justin had stopped talking and Charlie wasn't sure if it was because they genuinely didn't understand how Larry had died. Whatever the case, it was not looking good. Charlie had the distinct, uncomfortable feeling that she may have to charge one of her best friends with murder. And the likelihood of the court being on Aden's side was minimal. It had barely been two years since he'd been tried for attempting to kill the very same man.

"What are we meant to do next?" Watson asked anxiously.

Charlie chewed her lip and sighed. She and her colleague were sitting in the patrol car, preparing to go back to the station.

"I have no idea," she admitted.

"It doesn't look good for them, does it?"

"Nope," Charlie replied. "It doesn't look good at all."

"Will we have to hold them overnight?" Watson wondered.

"Well, technically, we haven't got enough evidence to make it stick yet," Charlie said. "So maybe we could give them one more night of freedom. You never know, the forensics might clear them. I doubt it but they might."

Watson nodded and started the car.

* * *

That evening, Leah dropped Elijah back at the caravan park where he and the rest of the clergy retreat were staying. Technically, the retreat didn't start until the following day but most of Elijah's colleagues, including the Bishop, had arrived early in order to settle in.

"I'm really going to miss you over the next few days," Leah admitted.

Elijah smiled and reached for her hand.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said. "But I'll try and pop by the Diner whenever I can."

He smiled. She leant in and kissed him. Full of memories from the night before, they immediately got carried away. When they heard a firm rapping on the window, they leapt apart and came face to face with Bishop Pitt Bull.

* * *

"He dumped his father's body?" Joey asked incredulously.

Ruby was busy rehearsing for her singing and acting debut in her bedroom, leaving her parents some privacy in the lounge.

"That's what he said," Charlie sighed.

"But he didn't kill him?"

"I think Justin did. I'm still hoping it's some terrible accident and they've just handled it wrong but... It's not looking good."

Joey deflated in her partner's arms. Her heart was telling her to call her best friend but her head had no idea what to say. The whole thing was sickening and quickly spiralling out of control.

* * *

_Next time... Aden and Justin finally face up to what they have done, Gina suspends Miles and Leah manages to win over the Bishop..._


	293. Chapter 293

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety Three**

As usual, Joey and Charlie stopped by the Diner on their way to work. With Charlie trying to solve Larry's death and Joey having to regularly take care of Nicole, they both needed a big breakfast to start them off for the day.

"You don't look quite as perky as you did yesterday," Joey remarked.

"Are you having withdrawal?" Charlie teased.

"Worse than that," Leah frowned, joining them at their table.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"The Bishop caught Elijah and I making out in my car!" the Diner owner announced.

If she was expecting shock or sympathy, she was disappointed. Charlie and Joey both burst out laughing until tears rolled down their cheeks.

* * *

At school, Gina frowned. Just as had been the case yesterday, Miles was arguing with himself in his classroom. And it was becoming more and more animated by the second. She had heard on the rumour mill, usually led by Colleen Smart, that Miles was having some issues but she'd so far paid them no mind. However, if a teacher at her school was having psychological problems then she had to know about it. Bracing herself, she entered the room.

* * *

Charlie had left for work, ready to try and process Justin's accident and hopefully get to the bottom of it. Leah had complained for a long while that the Bishop catching her with Elijah was not even nearly as funny as Charlie and Joey believed it was. She was most horrified to be attending lunch with Elijah and the Bishop that day in a bid to try and sort the confusion out.

"You'll be fine," Joey assured her, walking back out of the Diner and towards work.

She halted when she saw Aden walking by.

"Aden!" she called out.

Her best friend paused and looked to be considering just walking past when he let her approach.

"What is going on with you at the moment?" Joey asked urgently.

"I would have thought Charlie would have kept you up to speed," Aden replied.

"She's told me a handful of things but nothing that makes sense," Joey said.

"Look, I don't really know what to say," he admitted.

"The truth?" Joey replied.

Aden sighed heavily.

"I don't even know what that is," he said.

Feeling compassionate, Joey reached out and held him for a long time. He buried his face against her shoulder, greedily accepting the comfort she offered.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Tell the truth exactly as you know it," Joey told him. "Nobody at that police station wants anything bad to happen to you, Aden. Charlie's tearing her hair out trying to figure out what's going on. Make it easy for her and you know she'll do her very best for you."

Aden nodded, looking grave.

"You're right," he ventured. "I will."

* * *

Gina felt like her mind was going to explode. Sitting down with Miles, he had explained that he could see the ghost of his dead daughter and that she had been guiding him since the start of the year. He then explained that people thought he was crazy and so they were trying to make him take pills and send her away.

"Miles... it sounds like you've got a lot on your plate right now," Gina ventured. "Why don't you take some time off work in order to sort it all out?"

Miles shook his head definitely.

"No," he said. "I need to keep focussed until everything fixes itself."

"Miles, you need a break," Gina said firmly. "I want you to take some time off."

"No," Miles insisted. "I don't want to."

"You have to," Gina said. "I can't have you teaching at this school in this state."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm suspending you," Gina said, although she felt terribly guilty.

She felt desperately sorry for her employee, her friend – but she had to put her students first.

* * *

In her office, with the door shut, Charlie dialled Morag's number.

"Charlie?" her stepmother said by way of greeting.

"Hi, Morag," Charlie said. "I was after a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"Aden and his brother, Justin have got themselves into serious trouble," Charlie said. "I might have no choice but to charge them with... well, I don't know what. At best, it would be manslaughter or deliberately withholding evidence in a criminal investigation."

She heard Morag sigh on the other end of the line. It hadn't been all that long ago since she had had to represent Aden in court for trying to kill his Dad.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"If I have to charge them," Charlie said. "Could you be their defence lawyer?"

* * *

Everyone felt awkward over lunch. The conversation was stilted between the Bishop, Elijah and Leah. The Diner owner had tried several times to make conversation but Bishop Pitt Bull was constantly abrupt and cold.

"So, how long have you been a Bishop?" she tried.

"Why are you interrogating me?" he replied.

"I'm trying to make conversation!" Leah snapped.

"Well, perhaps I'm not interested in making conversation with some woman one of my pastor's has hooked up with," the Bishop said.

"It's really not like that," Elijah interjected.

"Tell someone who cares," his boss replied.

"Excuse me but I think you're being completely out of order," Leah said angrily.

The Bishop and Elijah both looked startled.

"Elijah and I are not 'hooking up'. We care very deeply for each other and we're at the beginning of a very serious relationship. Yes, last night was unfortunate but you have a very good man working for the church here. He's only been in town for a few months and he has already done so much good for our community. In fact, one of my old housemates was so broken and felt so negative about church because of past experiences and Elijah has gone out of his way to heal help her from that. Perhaps instead of criticising us both, you should be focussing on all the good that Elijah's doing and how much he's doing to change people's lives."

Leah was a little out of breath but she could tell from the Bishop's eyes that she'd hit her target.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Aden asked.

He and Justin were stood outside the police station, preparing to go inside and tell the cops everything they knew about what had happened to Larry.

"As I'll ever be," Justin said.

Aden nodded and stepped forward, pausing when Justin gripped his arm.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," he said earnestly.

Aden managed a smile and patted his hand.

"We're brothers," he said. "We're meant to look out for each other."

* * *

Joey had fixed the boat up for Alf's client and was now scrubbing it thoroughly. Nicole hadn't shown up so Joey supposed she was actually attending school for a change. Joey missed her. She'd got quite used to her company and through telling her that everything would be alright, she'd also been telling herself. Now, with nobody to distract her, she was fretting about Aden more and more. And she was taking out her anxiety on the boat.

* * *

"You're right," the Bishop said, nodding in Leah's direction. "Elijah is a good man and he's a good Pastor. And you also seem very nice."

Leah and Elijah exchanged startled glances.

"And I'm sorry for reacting badly to your relationship," he continued. "Last time I encountered a Reverend in a compromising position with someone, it was with a minor. It was illegal and immoral and that member of clergy was sent to jail for his actions. That's how I earned the Pitt Bull nickname, as it happens. Because I had to come down so hard on him for what he'd done."

He took a breath before continuing.

"That's why I reacted the way I did. But I do know that it was an overreaction and for that, I'm sorry. And if it means anything, you have my blessing."

He smiled.

"It means a lot," Elijah said.

"Thank you," Leah added.

She'd never got so many good results from losing her temper before.

* * *

Aden and Justin sat side by side in the interview room. Charlie and Angelo sat in front of them, listening intently to their story.

"So, you still don't remember what happened?" Charlie clarified.

"No," Justin said. "I remember picking Dad up from jail and driving towards Summer Bay. And then I remember a lot of pain and confusion but I don't know exactly how that happened."

"But you knew your father had died?" Angelo asked.

"Not immediately," Justin told him. "But yes, I realised a few days ago that he'd been there and that he hadn't survived what I can only assume was an accident."

"If it was an accident then why did you bury him?" Angelo asked. "Didn't you realise how guilty it would make you look?"

Charlie regretted the tone in her colleague's voice but knew it was a valid and necessary question.

"That was my fault," Aden said. "I panicked. Justin was terrified that he'd killed him. And we thought that's what you would think too. So we buried him and hoped it would go away."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"Why did you dig the body back up?" she asked.

"I'd come forward about what I remembered and you said you were going to search the area," Justin explained. "We knew how it would look so we tried to hide the evidence."

"You dug him up, put him in the car and dumped it, is that right?" Angelo said. "And then yesterday, you directed us to where you'd hidden the car?"

Aden and Justin both nodded.

"What... what happens now?" Justin asked.

Charlie glanced at Angelo.

"We're going to have to charge you," she said gravely.

"For murder?" Justin asked fearfully.

"For trying to hide the body of your father," Charlie said. "Right now, we don't have evidence for or against murder but that may come during the investigation. If you hadn't tampered with the body and lied to us, you might have been okay but..."

She trailed off and sighed.

"We didn't mean to do anything wrong," Aden said.

"We know," Charlie replied. "We know."

She clicked the tape recorder off.

"I've asked Morag to step in as your legal representative. We'll do whatever we can to resolve this as painlessly as we can. But unfortunately, my hands are tied and right now, I don't have any option other than to charge you both."

Aden nodded.

"I understand," he said.

Charlie nodded sadly.

* * *

That evening, having fortunately not been taken into custody, Aden had invited Nicole round. Both were anxious as Aden explained everything, right from the start.

"Will you go to jail?" Nicole asked fretfully.

"I don't know," Aden admitted. "Morag is coming down tomorrow to help us figure it all out. Charlie was actually the one who arranged that. I really think she's trying to help us."

Nicole nodded. Once upon a time she hadn't thought much of Charlie but these days, she knew with absolutely clarity that she was a good person who always tried her best.

"I just can't believe any of this," she said.

Aden apologised and held her close.

* * *

"Will they go to jail?" Joey asked worriedly.

As usual, Ruby was rehearsing in her bedroom, singing rather nicely but at the top of her voice. It was distracting although it did give them space to talk seriously and privately.

"I hope not," Charlie said. "Morag is going to represent them and hopefully we'll be able to do things as quickly and painlessly as possible."

"I just don't understand how they could be so stupid," Joey sighed. "I mean, in what world is it the right thing to do to bury your Dad in the woods? I know he was a bastard but..."

She trailed off in sheer disbelief. Charlie reached out and held her.

* * *

_Next time... Martha nearly catches Alf and Angelo out, Joey spends the day with Joey and Charlie discovers the truth about Hugo's 'death'..._


	294. Chapter 294

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety Four**

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Charlie asked. "You took the day off work to revise. You're not going to be able to do that while you're babysitting my Dad."

Standing in the bedroom, half dressed, Charlie put her hands on her hips and frowned.

Joey stepped up, gazing a little lustfully at her girlfriend as she stood in underwear and an open work shirt. She slipped her arms around Charlie's narrow waist and kissed her.

"It's perfectly fine," she assured her. "Ross is great company. And I'm going to be practicing some dishes so what better way to do it than have someone on taste test duty?"

Charlie managed a smile and accepted Joey's kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said.

"I know," Joey smirked.

Charlie chuckled and kissed her more passionately. Shifting forward, she allowed herself and Joey to tumble onto the bed. Giggling, Joey pulled her closer and ran her hands through Charlie's messy hair.

"Aren't you meant to be getting ready for work?" she mused.

"Are you complaining?" Charlie replied.

* * *

Spotting Angelo on the beach, Alf approached him.

"You look troubled," he remarked. "Tired of lying to everyone in your life?"

Angelo turned and glared at him.

"I don't know," he said. "Are _you_?"

"Exhausted," Alf said honestly. "And feeling increasingly resentful that the man who convinced me that lying to my own granddaughter was for her own good, is such a crook."

Angelo was about to reply when they heard a weak voice behind them.

"What are you lying to me about?" Martha asked when both men turned around.

* * *

With Charlie at work and Ruby at school, Joey was enjoying a leisurely morning chatting to and feeding Ross. He continually struggled with his memory but she genuinely appreciated his company. She liked it when he told her stories from his past that he _could _remember, especially the exciting ones about his time on the police force. She also appreciated that he was so complimentary about her cooking. With her final coursework and exams due very, very shortly, it gave her confidence that she might actually pass. Of course, then, she had to figure out what to do with her qualifications. Charlie and Ruby were both set on the idea of her starting her own restaurant but a big part of her just wasn't sure that their belief in her was all that well founded.

* * *

"Well?" Martha demanded.

Angelo and Alf exchanged anxious glances. The single worst person who could have found out the truth had apparently caught them out.

"Martha, the thing is..." Alf began.

"It's about money," Angelo said quickly.

Alf and Martha both looked startled. Alf also looked fairly annoyed.

"We lied about the investigation into the human trafficking being over," Angelo said. "We're currently hunting for some cash we think Hugo might have left behind."

It was sort of true. Hugo's bank accounts had all been cleared before his 'death' and they genuinely were trying to find out where the cash had gone.

"That doesn't make sense," Martha said. "It doesn't match up to what you said."

"Yes, it does," Angelo insisted.

He couldn't believe he was this close to having all his secrets unearthed.

"Alf was just feeling bad about keeping it from you," Angelo said. "And he's angry with me anyway because of... well, you know."

Martha coloured, looking embarrassed. She had hardly been able to look anyone in the eye since her misjudged night with the man who had killed her husband. Eyeing them both with continued suspicion, she nodded and turned away.

* * *

Charlie had shut herself into her office to trawl through the pile of paperwork she had acquired. Most of it was to do with Aden and Justin. Going through every piece of evidence, bit by bit, she longed for something that would vindicate them of any wrongdoing. She had become particularly fond of Aden over the last year. He was a good friend to Joey and meant the world to her. He had been instrumental in Joey beginning to heal from what Robbo had put her through. It just didn't seem right that a boy with such a good heart and such good intentions should be at risk of being put behind bars.

* * *

After a particularly dire rehearsal, Ruby abducted Annie and took her off for a packed lunch on school grounds.

"What is going on?" she demanded rather bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked, feigning innocence.

"You and Romeo were all over the place," Ruby said. "What's the problem?"

"We've just got the whole Japan thing hanging over us," Annie said.

"Have you made a decision?"

"I'm going back after the play's finished."

"Oh."

Ruby looked and felt utterly disappointed.

"And Romeo's taken it badly?"

"He hasn't asked."

"What?" Ruby squeaked.

"We've avoided talking about it," Annie explained. "But it's like the giant elephant in the room. We can't talk about it but we can't ignore it either."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ruby said gently.

Annie plastered a smile on her face.

"How are things going with you anyway?" she asked.

Ruby grinned.

"I am having the best time rehearsing this song with Liam," she enthused. "He's so sweet and encouraging. He really knows how to give you confidence and everything."

"How about Xavier?" Annie asked.

"He's still strung out about his Mum and John," Ruby said. "And he's not thrilled about being the nurse in the play but otherwise I think he's okay."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Joey took Ross to the Diner in order to spend a little time with Ruby before he and Morag headed back to the city. Charlie was due to finish her shift in half an hour so they were going to hang around until they had seen her.

"Thanks for such a lovely day," Ross enthused as they walked along the seafront together.

"I had fun," Joey said. "Thanks for letting me practice my cooking on you!"

"You can practice cooking on me any time you like," Ross assured her.

* * *

"Look, I don't know what to say," Angelo said into the phone.

He looked, felt and sounded frustrated.

"You'd better fix this," came his boss's reply.

"How can I fix it?" Angelo demanded. "Hugo's missing and I have no idea where to start looking for him."

"Excuse me?"

Angelo spun round to find Charlie in the doorway. He blanched as she eyed him with a large degree of horror.

"I have to go," Angelo said, hanging up.

"You weren't talking about Hugo Austin, were you?" Charlie asked, feeling a little unwell.

Angelo swallowed. He considered lying but Charlie wasn't stupid.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Hugo Austin?" Charlie repeated. "Hugo Austin, the man who got shot right outside this police station?"

Angelo sighed heavily.

"I think you'd better sit down," he said.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie's nightmares return, prompting her to confide in Joey about Hugo..._


	295. Chapter 295

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety Five**

"Hugo is still alive?" Charlie repeated for the third time.

"Yes," Angelo confirmed.

"He's still alive?"

Her voice was slowly switching from disbelief to anger.

"How the hell could he still be alive?" Charlie demanded, leaping to her feet.

Angelo leapt back in shock.

"Charlie, I know it's a shock but..."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

"I was under strict orders," Angelo said.

"Strict orders?" Charlie demanded. "Do you think I give a shit about strict orders?"

"Charlie..."

"That bastard tried to kill me," Charlie said. "I ended up in therapy for months because of him. The single point of peace for me was that I knew he was dead and could never hurt me again."

"Charlie, I know what you've been through..."

"Oh yeah, you know all about the therapy, don't you?" Charlie snapped. "You were fucking stalking me at the time!"

Angelo swallowed.

"I know you were hurt but you have to know that this is deeper than that," he said reasonably. "Hugo was part of a huge criminal investigation. We put him in Witness Protection..."

"Witness protection?" Charlie laughed bitterly. "How was that bastard a witness? He was a fucking perpetrator!"

"I know," Angelo said. "But he was the key person who could roll over on everyone else. We had to look at the bigger picture, Charlie. It was about the greater good."

"What is it with you and lying?" Charlie asked, sitting back down again.

Angelo looked offended.

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie," Charlie continued. "You came back on a lie, you lied about Hugo's death, you _slept _with his girlfriend knowing exactly what you were doing."

She shook her head.

"It's for the greater good," Angelo insisted.

"Which part, exactly?" Charlie snapped.

"Keeping Hugo safe means that Martha and her family will also be safe," Angelo said. "So I need you to keep this secret."

"I'm sick of keeping your secrets," Charlie said coldly.

"It's important. Things are getting dangerous, Charlie. He's gone missing."

"Hugo Austin not playing by the rules," Charlie snapped. "What a shock."

"You've been accusing me for weeks of not working but I am, Charlie," Angelo said. "I'm working my arse off here trying to find him. He's about to destroy everything."

"Do I look like I care?" Charlie asked bitterly.

"Please keep the secret," Angelo begged. "Pretend you never found out. I'm not asking you to deal with him or help me or anything like that. Just... stay quiet. Please?"

"Fine," Charlie said, standing up. "I won't say a word."

With that, she marched out of the office, grabbed her stuff and walked out of the station without saying goodbye to anyone.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Joey asked worriedly.

Over dinner at the Diner, her girlfriend really hadn't been herself. She'd barely said two words to anyone, even Ross and Morag who were just visiting for the day. Her smile had been painted on and didn't even nearly reach her eyes. Now, home alone aside from Ruby singing, reading Shakespearian dialogue and occasionally eliciting combat noises in her bedroom, Joey was desperate to find out what was wrong.

"I'm fine," Charlie lied. "It's just been a really tough day."

"Morag was hopeful about Aden and Justin not having to serve jail time though, wasn't she?" Joey asked, aware of how stressed Charlie had been about it all.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "But that doesn't stop other cases being difficult."

She couldn't get the image of Hugo dragging her out to sea and nearly killing her, out of her mind. The whole thing made her feel sick, angry and confused. If she couldn't trust her own employers, people dedicated to serving their community, who could she trust?

"I have some goodies left over if you'd like something?" Joey offered, still worried. "Your Dad convinced me to practice desserts."

She grinned. Charlie looked at her and smiled back, genuinely this time. Joey was the person that she could trust with anything. Joey was the touchstone in her life. She always had been and Charlie hoped that she always would be.

* * *

In her bedroom, Ruby re-enacted her fight scene in the play where she was due to die a bloody death, leading Romeo, AKA Annie to avenge her. Sinking onto her bed, she frowned. She had spent so long rehearsing that she genuinely knew every line backwards. For Shakespeare, she thought it was quite a feat. But she was still nervous about messing up, especially on her song. Liam had put so much work into writing it and rehearsing it with her. He had even given her his mobile number so that she could request encouraging texts whenever she liked. Smiling to herself, Ruby wondered why it had taken her so long to realise how amazing her music teacher was.

* * *

It had been a long night and Joey couldn't quite seem to settle. There was clearly something wrong with Charlie. Normally, they talked about everything and it was hard to think that there might be something her girlfriend wouldn't trust her with. Closing her eyes, she silently called herself a hypocrite. It wasn't like she hadn't kept a secret. Twice, Charlie had asked her about her history with the River Boys and twice, Joey had denied knowing them. Sighing, she snuggled down beside her partner, who was so asleep she was practically in a coma. Joey moved to lie on her side, just about making Charlie's features out in the dark.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

* * *

Angelo couldn't sleep. He'd paced his apartment, muttered to himself, panicked about Charlie and panicked some more about Hugo. In the end, he'd driven down to the old Battery where he had recently seen an abnormal amount of activity. He had a strong feeling that Hugo could be hiding out here and if he was, Angelo was determined to catch him. Perhaps he had made a mistake by agreeing to let him into Witness Protection. Firstly, Hugo had blatantly flouted the terms of his deal. He had put everyone in danger all over again. And secondly, Charlie was absolutely right about him being a monster.

* * *

"Charlie!" Joey said desperately.

Sitting up in bed, Charlie just about managed to stop screaming. Her heart was pounding way too fast and sweat dripped off her body. Regardless, Joey held her, stroking her hair and encouraging her to calm down.

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Hugo..." Charlie managed between shallow breaths. "He's alive."

"Sweetheart, it was just a dream," Joey said gently. "He's dead now. He can't hurt you."

It had been weeks since Charlie had stopped having those kinds of nightmares. She'd made so much progress that they had agreed for her to finish therapy. Joey couldn't fathom why the dreams would come back so suddenly.

"No," Charlie said, still breathless. "He's alive."

"It was just a dream," Joey insisted.

Charlie shook her head and managed to control her breathing at last. She looked fearfully into Joey's eyes.

"Angelo told me before I left work," she explained. "Hugo was never killed. They faked his death and put him into Witness Protection. And now he's escaped."

* * *

_Next time... Joey confronts Angelo, Xavier feels left out of Ruby's friendship with Liam and Miles quits teaching..._


	296. Chapter 296

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety Six**

Charlie called in sick for work. She accused herself of being a coward but after her nightmare and the intense discussion that had followed, neither she nor Joey had slept. It was the weekend so Joey wasn't needed at the bait shop and she was determined to help Charlie feel better.

"Why don't we get out of the house?" Joey suggested when Ruby had gone to school.

Tonight was their daughter's one and only performance of _Romeo and Juliet. _By the sounds of it, the whole town was turning out to watch it. Charlie and Joey had invited Brett, Amber, Watson and Monica to join them first for dinner and then to the play. Amber, having been part of the production Charlie and Joey had also participated in, was particularly excited.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "I think that's a good idea. Although, I hope I don't run into anyone from work. I don't want them thinking I'm skiving."

"Charlie, have you seen the state of you?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked offended. Joey quickly apologised and insisted that that was not what she meant.

"What did you mean?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"I meant that you could go shopping with the bags under your eyes," Joey said, not sure that that sounded any better. "It's obvious that you haven't slept. Plus, everyone knows it'd have to be pretty bad for you to take a day off work. You're married to that place."

Charlie reached out tenderly and cupped Joey's face.

"Thank you for looking after me," she said sincerely.

Joey kissed Charlie's palm.

"What else would I do?" she asked. "I love you."

* * *

Arriving at the Diner, Charlie and Joey immediately noticed that Miles looked as washed out as they did. He was having coffee with Elijah who immediately waved them over.

"Hey, guys," Joey greeted.

Charlie kept hold of her girlfriend's hand. Knowing that Hugo could show up at any time and place made her feel remarkably vulnerable.

"What's up?"

"Elijah's just doing some care in the community," Miles said. "Coffee with the crazy person."

"You're not crazy," Joey insisted as she and Charlie both took a seat.

"Not just crazy," Miles remarked. "Now I'm crazy and unemployed."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Gina suspended him because she found him conversing with Rabbit at school the other day," Elijah explained.

"Well, that's okay," Charlie said. "She's just giving you time to rest and fix some stuff and then you can go back like nothing happened."

"I could," Miles agreed. "If I hadn't told her to stuff her stupid job where the sun don't shine."

Charlie and Joey both looked aghast.

"You didn't say it quite like that, did you?" Joey asked worriedly.

"He said it worse," Elijah informed her.

* * *

Romeo felt nervous as he and the rest of the cast ran through the play one more time. Not only did he have to perform as a woman in front of the whole town, he knew that every passing second was likely to be taking Annie further and further away from him. They had opted to live in the here and now and worry about the future but he could tell by her eyes what she was planning. And he had no earthly idea as to how he was going to cope without her.

* * *

"I just need to go and talk to Alf about the bait shop," Joey lied, excusing herself from the table in the Diner.

Charlie looked a little anxious but let her go, returning her attention to helping Elijah convince Miles not to quit his job.

* * *

"You!" Joey bellowed, marching up to Angelo.

She had spotted him through the window and if she wasn't careful, she thought she could easily end up in jail for murder.

"Excuse me?" he snapped.

"Where the hell do you get off lying to Charlie like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, although he knew full well that Charlie must have told her the truth about Hugo.

"You told the whole damn town that Hugo was dead and buried," Joey said. "Literally. Poor Xavier and Martha attended his funeral! Charlie has just got herself back on her feet and now you're saying that Hugo was never dead?"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Angelo hissed.

The last thing he needed was for the rest of the town to find out the truth.

"No, I will not keep my voice down," Joey said angrily. "You're a fucking liar, Angelo. You disgust me."

"I was obeying orders," Angelo insisted. "We had to fake his death for the sake of the case and for the sake of his loved ones."

Joey's eyes blazed.

"You know what?" she said. "I don't believe you. Personally, I think you're a compulsive liar who seems to insist on trying to destroy people's lives."

"How the hell have I tried to destroy people's lives?" Angelo demanded without thinking.

"Hmm... let me think," Joey said bitterly. "You stalked my girlfriend and then tried to break us up. And you took advantage of Martha while she was grieving for a man who wasn't even dead!"

"What's going on here?" Alf asked, appearing from behind.

Joey was about to explain when Angelo interrupted.

"He already knows," he said, hoping to shift some of the blame. "He's known from the start."

"Alf?" Joey said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Alf said. "I thought I was doing the right thing for Martha but I'm now starting to think otherwise."

Joey felt compassionate. No wonder her boss had been so stressed out lately. Between this, Miles, and the riots at the beginning of the year, he must have had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I just don't understand how we got to this place," Joey said, sounding more sad than angry. "How was faking that monster's death ever going to be the right solution?"

"It was," Angelo insisted. "Charlie should never have told you."

"Well, she kind of didn't have a choice when she spent the night screaming after a nightmare," Joey snapped.

There was no way she was going to put up with Angelo blaming Charlie for anything.

* * *

"What's going on out there?" Miles wondered.

Beside him, Rabbit continued to point outside to where Angelo, Alf and Joey were having a particularly animated discussion.

"Shit," Charlie muttered, rushing right outside to try and calm things down.

"I'm not happy about it either!" Angelo was yelling as she approached. "I wish the bastard was dead too but he's not and he's crucial to bringing the others down."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked worriedly, stepping up beside Joey.

"You told your girlfriend what happened, you stupid bitch," Angelo snapped.

Joey had punched him in the face before he'd even finished speaking.

* * *

"Where's Ruby?" Xavier wondered, approaching Romeo and Annie.

They were on a break from rehearsals and his girlfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"I think she and Liam were going through the song one more time," Annie said.

She couldn't quite meet Romeo's eyes but she also couldn't look away from him for long.

"That's about the millionth time now," Xavier remarked unhappily.

* * *

"Joey!" Charlie cried, pulling her girlfriend back.

Joey frowned and clutched her fist. Angelo stumbled back, clutching his face.

"I should have you arrested for assault," he snapped, wondering why everyone was so against him all the time.

"Well, you should already be rotting a jail cell for manslaughter," Joey replied. "Shit happens."

The two of them glared at each other. Alf was surprised by the amount of venom pouring out of a normally placid young woman.

"I think we all need to calm down," he said, although it was not lost on him that he had hit the irritating police officer recently too.

"And I think you need to get the hell away from me," Angelo hissed at Joey.

"Stop causing problems for everyone then," Joey said. "And apologise for the way you spoke to Charlie."

"I'm not apologising for anything!" Angelo yelled.

Charlie kept a firm hold on Joey's arm, insisting that she was fine.

"You're not fine, Charlie," Joey insisted.

Worry was etched on her face.

"It's not my fault that Hugo's alive," Angelo said.

"It is your fault that nobody knows about it," Joey told him.

"Charlie, would you please explain to your crazy girlfriend how Witness Protection works?"

Charlie pulled Joey closer.

"I don't like it," she said. "I wish Hugo really was dead. But he's right. It's not his fault. He got the order from his superiors and he just has to work with it the best he can."

Angelo's normal, smug expression returned, despite the obvious swelling of his eye.

"See?" he sneered.

"Having said that, if you insult Joey one more time both your eyes will match," Charlie warned.

Angelo glared and stepped back.

"If you've all finished attacking me then I'll get on with some work," he said. "Not all of us can pretend to be sick whenever we feel like it."

He walked away. Charlie maintained her grip on Joey when she made to go after him.

"He's not worth it," she said.

"There are only two people I've ever despised more than him," Joey admitted.

A lump formed in her throat at the bitter memories. Charlie reached out to hold her close.

"I know," she whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I know."

* * *

_Next time... the kids gives a stellar performance of Romeo and Juliet before Annie announces her intention to return to Japan..._


	297. Chapter 297

_I've almost caught up with myself on this story now so I shall stop updating it every day like I have been and go back to my alphabetical rotation! I hope you're enjoying it. These chapters are kind of the calm before the storm... Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety Seven**

Early evening began to roll around. The director of the play gave the stars one more pep talk as they prepared for the audience to arrive.

"Are you okay, Rubes?" Xavier asked, noting that she looked a little green.

"Every time I think about singing in front of everyone, I feel sick," his girlfriend admitted.

"You'll be fine," Xavier assured her. "You sound beautiful."

"I'm just going to find Liam," Ruby decided, standing up abruptly. "He'll help."

Xavier frowned as she dashed off out of the room.

* * *

Having tried their best to forget about the trauma of the day, Charlie and Joey had enjoyed a nice meal at the Diner with Brett, Amber, Watson and Monica. Now, split between two cars, they drove over to the high school, excited about seeing the production of _Romeo and Juliet_.

"I hope Romeo's alright," Joey said.

She glanced behind her, where Brett and Amber were sitting in the back of the car.

"Romeo is playing Juliet," she explained.

"Huh?" Brett asked.

"The name of the guy playing Juliet is Romeo," Joey told him.

"Yeah, you keep saying the same thing and it still doesn't make any sense," Brett replied.

"Never mind," Joey said, returning her attention to the road ahead.

"What?" Brett said to Amber. "I'm really confused."

* * *

"You're going to be absolutely fine," Liam assured Ruby. "Don't tell anyone I said this but you're the best actor in the whole play."

Ruby blushed and beamed at him.

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asked.

"I would never lie to you," Liam promised. "Now, go and give that audience your absolute best, young lady. I believe in you."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Brett said.

Glancing around him he realised that everyone he was sitting with was either gay or bisexual.

"So to speak," he added. "The guys are playing the female roles and the girls are playing the male ones?"

"Exactly," Joey said.

"How bohemian," Brett remarked, still a little puzzled.

Joey chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. It was strange to think that only this time last year, Brett had been completely homophobic. It warmed her heart to realise how much their relationship had changed.

* * *

Backstage, Romeo took Annie's hands.

"Whatever you decide about the future," he said. "I need to you know right here that I love you with all my heart."

Annie smiled, trying not to get too emotional. She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips.

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

The play had been spectacular. Romeo and Annie had turned out fantastic performances and although she accepted she was probably biased, Charlie believed that Ruby had stolen the show. She'd had to wait for a considerable length of time after her song for people to stop clapping enough for her to say her next line.

"That was so amazing!" Charlie said to Joey as they and the rest of the audience gave the students a standing ovation.

* * *

Backstage, Ruby ran up to Liam and excitedly thanked him for all his help.

"I enjoyed working with you," Liam replied. "Maybe we could have a jamming session or something sometime. It's been fun."

Ruby beamed at him, more than eager to make some more music together. She turned around when Xavier called her name. Skipping towards him, she hugged him tightly, still on a high after her performance.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had taken Ruby to the Surf Club to celebrate with Brett, Amber, Watson and Monica. Most of the other cast and audience members had also joined them and a party was well underway.

At their table, Joey held Charlie's hand.

"You're doing great," she said, knowing full well that Charlie was trying to keep up appearances.

They were both worried that she would have another nightmare tonight and that the whole cycle might begin again.

"Thanks," Charlie said, leaning over to kiss her. "Thanks for everything."

Joey smiled.

"You have nothing to thank me for," she said. "It's all part of the service!"

Charlie chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

Romeo followed Annie outside the Surf Club. The darkness engulfed them as she prepared to be honest.

"I'm going back to Japan tomorrow," she revealed.

Romeo nodded. He'd been expecting it and yet, he'd hoped that she would surprise him.

"I'd hoped you would give me some more time," he said. "Some warning."

"Sorry," Annie said. "I was trying to find the right way to tell you. And I wanted us to enjoy the time we had left."

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted," Romeo said sadly.

He turned and headed for home.

* * *

"I can't believe she's leaving so soon," Ruby mused as she, Charlie and Joey walked up the stairs to their apartment by the sea. "It feels like she just got back."

"How did Romeo take it?" Joey asked, aware of the depth of feeling he had for the girl.

"Well, he went home without saying goodbye to I'm guessing not good," Ruby sighed. "I think he really loves her."

"But she'll come back at some point, won't she?" Charlie said brightly. "This is her home."

Ruby nodded. She couldn't help but think of Geoff.

"Maybe I can try to befriend him a little more," she suggested. "I mean, Geoff did pretty much the same thing to me so I can relate."

"But you're okay now, aren't you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm on top of the world!" Ruby grinned. "I loved doing the play and working with Liam..."

"And things are good with Xavier?" Charlie said, letting them all into the flat.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Things are great."

* * *

That night, Charlie and Joey lay side by side in bed.

"I'm scared to go to sleep," Charlie admitted in a whisper.

Joey felt around for her hand, squeezing in gently. She rolled onto her side, just about able to make out her girlfriend's features.

"Everything will be alright," she said. "Even if the nightmares come back, we'll get through it. There's nothing we can't face so long as we're together."

Charlie smiled, pulling Joey a little closer. They kissed tenderly for several moments before their passion began to grow. Wrapping themselves up in each other, all traces of sleep and bad dreams fade away.

* * *

_Next time... tension flares between Tony and John, Annie leaves for Japan and Gina finds Hugo's money..._


	298. Chapter 298

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety Eight**

After church on Sunday morning, Charlie and Joey went for a walk along the beach.

"Hey, Juliet," Joey teased when she spotted Romeo coming back out of the sea with his surf board.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked when she noticed he didn't look very happy.

"Annie's leaving today," he explained.

"When?" Joey wondered.

"In about fifteen minutes."

"Then what are you doing here?" Charlie asked. "Shouldn't you be there to see her off?"

Romeo shrugged. He had never looked more like a petulant teenager.

"She's the one choosing to leave," he said. "Why should I be bothered? She could have stayed here with me just as easily."

"Do you really want to let that get in the way?" Joey wondered. "If you love her then shouldn't you want the best for her?"

Romeo hesitated.

"What would you two do?"

"Go and say goodbye and hope she comes back soon," Charlie and Joey replied in unison.

Nodding, Romeo dumped his board and ran off in the direction of Irene's house.

"What is with me babysitting his board?" Joey grumbled.

* * *

Having put Romeo's surf board in the back room of the bait shop, Charlie and Joey had gone to the Surf Club for a smoothie and hopefully a couple of games of pool. They were both meant to be back at work in the morning and neither of them really wanted to go. Charlie was struggling to carry on upholding the law when she believed that the police had failed Summer Bay by lying about Hugo. And after another night of nightmares, Joey was desperately worried about her partner.

"Fine!" a male voice bellowed from the gym.

"Fine!" another male voice said.

Feeling nosy, Charlie and Joey craned their necks to see what was going on. Tony appeared to be in and argument with John.

"Oh dear," Joey said quietly. "I thought things had calmed down since Tony sold the gym."

"Apparently not," Charlie said, sinking into a chair.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much," Annie said.

Romeo kept his arms around her and nodded.

"Well, come back and visit soon," he requested.

Annie nodded and kissed him before getting into Irene's car in order to be driven to the airport. Romeo stepped back with Ruby and Xavier, watching them leave.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Joey asked when Tony emerged from the gym.

"Bloody John Palmer," he grumbled.

Joey chuckled, wondering if John would ever stop rubbing people up the wrong way. She and Charlie had enjoyed a pleasant enough meal with him recently but generally, he was very good at offending people.

"What about John?" Gina asked, appearing behind her brother and making him jump.

"He's convinced that I'm not doing well enough in training Xavier up," he complained.

"Ruby said that Xavier's really enjoying the training," Charlie pointed out.

"Not that we're actually doing that much of it," Tony admitted. "He's always busy."

"I guess he's been rehearsing a lot for the play," Joey mused. "Maybe now it's over he'll have more time."

Gina looked puzzled.

"I thought he was still doing the training with you," she said. "He told me he was."

Tony merely shrugged.

"We'll get back to it next week," he said.

Gina continued to look concerned. She was absolutely certain that nearly every time Xavier left the house these days it was to train with Tony. Someone was lying and she didn't know who or why.

"Did you settle the argument in the end?" Charlie wondered.

She was trying to keep focussed on the conversation but her mind kept wandering. She felt utterly lost with no sense of direction at the moment.

"Argument?" Gina asked.

"John and I have decided to settle our differences in a boxing ring," Tony informed them.

Charlie and Joey exchanged worried glances as Gina began to loudly object.

* * *

"Let's do something fun," Ruby suggested.

"There's nothing fun to do now that Annie's gone," Romeo complained.

"Thanks," Ruby said sourly. "Sorry we're such bad company."

Romeo immediately apologised as they continued to trudge along the beach.

"I think she was teasing," Xavier said.

"Mostly," Ruby confirmed.

"Ruby's right though," Xavier said. "It's the weekend. We should be doing something entertaining."

"Like what?"

"We could always bug Charlie and Joey," Ruby said. "I think they were planning to hang out at the Surf Club after church. We might be able to wangle snacks and a few games of pool."

"You are one of the only people I've ever met that hangs out with their parents by choice," Xavier remarked.

"That's because most parents aren't as cool as them," Romeo pointed out.

"Or as hot," Xavier remarked.

Ruby poked him in the arm.

"I'm getting a little worried about how hot you think my parents are," she complained.

"I can't help it," Xavier said. "I have eyes. Plus, you quite obviously think Liam's hot too."

Ruby coloured and looked horrified, immediately denying it.

"She's gone all red," Romeo teased.

"Yep, she has," Xavier agreed.

Internally, he tried not to feel too threatened that his girlfriend appeared to have a crush on someone else.

* * *

"What's the deal with Charlie at the moment?" Watson asked abruptly.

She and Angelo were working separately at their desks in the office they had been sharing since the start of the year.

"Sorry?" Angelo replied, stalling for time.

"She's obviously got something on her plate," Watson said. "And she changed after her conversation with you the other day. What's the deal?"

"If you and Charlie are as close as you think you are, shouldn't she have told you?" Angelo challenged.

Watson glared at him.

"If you've done something to hurt her..." she said.

Angelo looked up sharply. He was currently sporting a black eye that he refused to tell anyone about.

"I haven't done anything," he snapped. "Why won't people just leave me alone?"

* * *

"Would you just leave me alone?" Miles snapped.

Rabbit looked offended and then disappeared. Immediately, Miles was full of regret. She'd been annoying him, going on and on about whether he was taking his medication or not and where they stood with his treatment. It was frustrating,

"Rabbit!" he called out. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Please come back. Rabbit?"

* * *

Joey was kicking arse in a game of pool with Xavier and Ruby, even though she was a team member down. Charlie sat at a table with Romeo who looked even more morose than she felt.

"I just miss her so much already," he complained. "I wish she'd loved me enough to stay."

"I don't think it was a case of her not loving you," Charlie said gently. "Even when you love someone, sometimes you still have to follow your own path."

"If you got the chance to live in another country and leave Joey behind, are you really telling me that you'd take it?" Romeo asked.

"Well, okay, no I wouldn't," Charlie admitted. "But it's different. I have a partner, a child, a job and an apartment. I'm thirty years old and unfortunately tied to being a responsible grown up. Annie's barely seventeen and she's being given a unique chance to explore other parts of the world."

"Part of me feels like I should have tried to make her stay but she obviously _wanted _to leave again, didn't she?" Romeo said. "I mean, if she'd have stayed just because of me she would have only resented me in the end."

Charlie nodded.

"What's that line?" she said. "If you love someone, set them free. If they don't come back then they were never yours to begin with. Or something like that. I'm not entirely sure."

Romeo nodded unhappily.

"I guess she was never mine," he sighed.

"Maybe not," Charlie said. "But someone else will be. You're only young, Romeo. You're what, eighteen?"

He nodded.

"You have the rest of your life to find 'the one'. It took me twenty nine years. But now I've got her, I'll hold onto her. And when you find the girl you're supposed to be with, she won't be going anywhere."

"I hope you're right," he said.

"I'm always right," Charlie replied with a grin.

* * *

Night had fallen and Charlie was still not looking forward to going to work the next day.

"Are you due any leave?" Joey asked.

They were still in the Surf Club but Ruby, Xavier and Romeo had all gone home.

"I have some overtime to get back," Charlie said.

"Can you take time off at short notice?" Joey asked. "If I can convince Alf to let me do the same, perhaps we could go and visit your Dad and Morag?"

Charlie's eyes lit up at the mere thought.

"Do you think we could get away with it?" she asked.

Joey looked at Alf who was on the phone.

"One way to find out," she said standing up and approaching her boss.

* * *

"He has a locker at the gym?" Gina asked.

She was at the Diner, having a spontaneous dinner with John. Having challenged him about the upcoming fight with Tony, they had got to talking about Xavier.

"Yeah," John said. "Which is weird because he's never there."

Gina couldn't help but think back to Liam's former suspicion that her son was on drugs. She and Martha hadn't found anything but he could have easily just hidden things better.

"Could you break the rules?" she asked hopefully.

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably nothing," he said. "But I wouldn't mind finding out what he's keeping in that locker."

* * *

Alf had agreed to let Joey take a few days off, mostly because he wanted to be helpful but also because he was stressed out and struggling to concentrate. Miles was meant to be over at the Diner with Elijah but he hadn't shown up and nobody had heard from him. According to Marilyn, he hadn't been home all evening and knowing how stressed he was at the moment, Alf was worried.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked.

"Of course not," Joey said sincerely.

Having found out about Miles, she and Charlie had offered to go and help Alf, Leah and Elijah look for their friend.

"Thanks," Alf said. "I really appreciate it."

* * *

Charlie and Joey were just leaving the Surf Club when Gina and John hurried inside and towards the gym. They exchanged brief pleasantries before Charlie and Joey stole into the night in a bid to find Miles. John led Gina to the gym locker Xavier had hired out on a long term basis.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked. "I don't want to help you fall out with him again."

"I need to know what my son is caught up in," Gina said.

Nodding, John opened the door. Inside the locker were thousands of dollars in a rather shabby box.

* * *

_Next time... Xavier tells Gina about the money Hugo left behind, everyone is worried about Miles and Angelo fails to get through to Charlie..._


	299. Chapter 299

_Thank you to everyone for your reviews and well wishes. I'm on a new course of drug treatment now, which will get more intensive over the last six months. But I am generally feeling more positive about things. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I can't believe we're on the cusp of chapter 300! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two Hundred and Ninety Nine**

"Okay, thanks, Leah," Joey said into the phone. "We'll let Alf know."

She hung up and informed Charlie that Leah and Elijah had found Miles and that although he had been rambling about horses and cows, he seemed to be okay.

"Horses and cows?" Charlie queried.

Joey shrugged.

"Just because I pass the message on, doesn't mean I understand it," she said.

* * *

The following morning, after another bad dream, Charlie very reluctantly went to work. At the bait shop, Joey was particularly distracted and made sure she kept her phone within hearing distance at all times in case her girlfriend needed to get in touch.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xavier denied.

In the living room at home with Gina and Martha, he had been informed that Hugo's money had been found.

"Xavier, just tell the truth," Martha said.

She sounded tired, almost like she had given up on life and all it entailed.

"I don't..."

"I have the evidence right here in my hand!" Gina interrupted angrily, waving the box in his face.

"I..." Xavier faltered.

He glanced between his mother and the woman that might one day have become his sister in law.

"Is it drug money?" Gina demanded.

"No!" Xavier said, offended. "You know I'm not like that anymore."

"Well maybe bad behaviour runs in families," Gina said sourly.

"Xave, if you don't tell her the truth then I will," Martha warned. "It's too late to try and lie."

Xavier sighed heavily, trying to figure out how explain.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Watson asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

She studied Charlie's face, full of concern. She seemed pale and sad and lost.

"I'm fine," Charlie lied. "I just need to get away for a bit."

"You're going away?" Angelo interjected, appearing as if from nowhere.

"Just for a few days to visit my Dad," Charlie told him.

"He was just here," Angelo pointed out.

"What, is there a limit as to how much time I can spend with my own father?" Charlie snapped.

Watson's concern grew. Not a lot of people had patience with Angelo at the best of times but Charlie had at least always tried. Without speaking, Angelo stormed off. Charlie buried her head in her hands, leaning against the reception desk.

"Charlie?" Watson asked, gently touching her friends shoulder. "Is there anything I can do? What's wrong?"

Charlie straightened up.

"Honestly, I don't actually know where to start," she said. "But as soon as I have the words, you'll be the woman I talk to."

They smiled affectionately at each other.

"I hope your time off helps," Watson said sincerely. "And remember that you can call me any time."

* * *

Gina stared at her son.

"Hugo left you all this cash?" she said. "And you haven't said anything to anyone?"

Xavier shook his head.

"I mean, a few people found out but..."

"Which people?" Gina asked.

"Romeo. Ruby. Martha."

"But you didn't see fit to tell me?"

"What would you have said and done, Mum?" Xavier asked.

"I would have made you hand it into the police!" Gina informed him. "It's illegal cash, Xavier. You can't just hide it in a locker and hope for the best."

She turned to Martha, who looked guilty as she fiddled with a ring on her necklace.

"Why didn't you say anything about this?"

"It was up to Xavier to tell you," Martha said. "It wasn't my place to interfere."

Gina stood up and began to pace, shaking her head in disbelief. She was terrified of her youngest son following the same path as her eldest.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with him at the moment," Leah sighed.

She, Elijah, Charlie and Joey were spending lunch time together, all fretting about Miles.

"What's with the farmyard animals?" Charlie asked.

Leah shrugged.

"He said that we had to stay away from horses and cows," Elijah explained.

He looked just as bewildered as his girlfriend did.

"Is he still seeing Michael?" Charlie asked.

Michael had been her counsellor also and she knew that he was helpful. Unfortunately, she was privately fretting that she might have to start counselling again. She'd believed that she was free of everything Hugo had put her through but right now, she felt like she was back to square one.

"I think so," Leah said.

Spotting Rachel entering the Diner, she waved her over.

"This looks serious," the Doctor remarked.

"Miles," Leah said by way of explanation. "You don't know if he's continuing treatment, do you?"

"I don't know," Rachel said. "I haven't really seen him. At the moment I'm just squabbling with Tony."

"What about?" Leah chuckled.

"This stupid boxing match he's set up with John," Rachel said. "But anyway, what's going on with Miles?"

* * *

At lunch time, Xavier took Ruby aside to tell her about being found out by Gina.

"Maybe she's right," Ruby ventured when Xavier posed the idea of going to the police. "I mean, you could do it as informally as possible. I know Charlie would be happy to sit down with you and work through it."

"But Hugo wanted me to do something good with the money," Xavier said. "What will happen to it if I hand it in?"

"I don't know," Ruby said. "Charlie and Joey are going to the city for the weekend but when they get back, you could talk it through."

Xavier remained unconvinced.

"I know Hugo was trying to do something good before he died but... he's handed me a burden. Noting more than that," he sighed.

* * *

Angelo knocked tentatively on Charlie's office door.

"Come in," she said.

He watched her visibly deflate when she saw him. Once upon a time, they had been friends. Even over the last year, when he'd known Joey hated him, Charlie had always been the forgiving one, the one who wanted to see the best in him. But between the Martha incident and now the truth about Hugo spilling out, he felt like he had lost her for good.

"Can we talk?" he asked hesitantly, shutting the door behind him.

"If we must," Charlie replied.

He perched on the edge of the chair in front of her desk.

"About Hu..."

"I don't want to talk about him," Charlie said, cutting him off.

"But, Charlie..."

"I don't want to talk about it," Charlie repeated. "He's alive and you're looking after him or whatever. I think it's wrong and absolutely immoral. I also feel betrayed by my own colleagues and the organisation I've pledged my life to, considering that I could have died by his hand."

"Charlie, I need you to understand..." Angelo tried.

"I don't understand," Charlie told him. "And I have no desire to have it explained to me."

"But..."

"I don't care, Angelo!" Charlie snapped. "I have literally just got my life together after everything that happened at New Year. I don't want to get involved in whatever dirty little deal you've cooked up this time."

"It wasn't my choice, Charlie," Angelo said. "I didn't make the decision to let him off. I worked absolutely tirelessly to put him behind bars, if you remember. But I had to do what I was told."

Charlie merely shrugged.

"Please don't hold me responsible for all of this," Angelo begged. "It's not my fault."

"Look, I don't care who's to blame," Charlie said tiredly. "I just want to get to the end of my shift and then take myself away to spend time with my family. Hopefully when I get back, my head will feel a little clearer. That's the best I can say."

Angelo nodded unhappily and turned to leave without another word.

* * *

_Next time... Charlie and Joey spend the weekend with Ross and Morag, Charlie makes a decision and Morag finds out about Hugo..._


	300. Chapter 300

_I can't believe that we've come so far in is this story! Thank you all for your support. I hope you continue to enjoy this one. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Charlie asked worriedly when she and Joey dropped Ruby off back at their old house.

"I'll be fine," the teenager assured her. "Go and have a nice time with Dad and Morag."

"I wish you could come too," Charlie admitted.

Ruby shrugged and plastered a smile on her face.

"Alas, I have to go to boring, old school," she said.

Charlie hugged her.

"Keep in touch," she requested.

"Of course," Ruby said.

Letting go of Charlie, she hugged Joey just as tightly.

"I don't exactly know what's going on with Charlie right now but please look after her," she whispered.

"I promise," Joey replied.

* * *

Ross was thrilled when he saw Charlie and Joey pull into the drive outside the home he shared with Morag. Once upon a time, he knew he had hardly spent any real quality time with his daughter but he hoped it wasn't too late to start trying to make up for it.

"Hi, Dad," Charlie greeted happily, gathering her father into her arms.

When she stepped back, Joey stepped forward to hug Ross also.

"We're so glad you decided to come and see us," he said, leading the way into the house.

Morag met them in the lounge, happy to greet their spontaneous guests.

"So, what brings you over here?" Morag asked that evening as the foursome tucked into their dinner.

"We just wanted to see you," Charlie lied.

She saw the scepticism in her step-mother's eyes.

"Things are pretty heavy at work at the moment," she admitted. "It's affecting me emotionally with bad dreams and stuff so Joey thought it might help us to get away for a bit. And you know how much we like spending time with both of you."

She smiled. Ross beamed back at her, as did Morag. Silently, Joey was rather proud of how much her girlfriend had been willing to admit.

"What's been happening?" Ross wondered.

"Just... it's complicated," Charlie said awkwardly.

He nodded, more than aware of confidentiality issues.

"Is it easy to resolve, at least?" Morag asked.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted.

Between Justin and Aden being in trouble and the news that Hugo had never died, she felt very lost.

"I gather your friend is in trouble at the moment," Ross ventured, looking at Joey.

"Yeah," she said. "We're hoping it will all get fixed soon."

"Well, he has the best lawyer so fingers crossed," Charlie said, flashing a smile at Morag, who looked touched by the compliment.

* * *

The next day, Charlie felt more relaxed than she had in quite some time. Joey had gone for an early morning walk with Ross, leaving Charlie home alone with Morag.

"Morag, could I talk to you about something, please?" she asked a little shyly.

"Of course," the judge said, putting her magazine down. "What's on your mind?"

"I want to redo my will," Charlie explained.

"Your will?"

Charlie nodded.

"I've been wanting to do it since everything that happened with Hugo," she ventured. "I made a will out when I first joined the force but my life is really different now. I want to split everything between Joey and Ruby and make it official that I want Joey to look after Ruby if I happened to die before she was an adult. I just... I want to be clear about everything."

"That all sounds fine to me," Morag said.

"Leah said she could be a witness for me," Charlie said. "So... maybe next time you come to the Bay we could make an appointment to get it all done?"

"Absolutely. I imagine it won't be long if I'm going to have to represent Aden and Justin."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed, pulling an unhappy face. "That situation is so awful. I feel really torn."

"Is that why you needed to get away from the Bay?" Morag wondered. "Because of everything with the boys?"

"Partly," Charlie said.

She hesitated. Angelo had made her promise not to tell anyone about Hugo and she had already broken his confidence by telling Joey. But, looking at the woman who was so devoted to her husband, who had worked tirelessly to help Charlie and Joey escape a miscarriage of justice... she knew she could trust her with anything.

"It's Hugo Austin," she admitted.

"What about him?" Morag wondered.

"He's alive."

* * *

Joey and Ross were both in a good mood when they returned to the house.

"You two look like you've had a good morning," Charlie remarked.

Joey grinned, reaching out to kiss her.

"We had a great time," she said. "Didn't we?"

Ross beamed and nodded eagerly.

"I don't know how you could ever be sad around this girl," he said affectionately. "She never stops making me laugh!"

He chuckled and sat down next to his wife, kissing her cheek.

"What did you get up to?" Morag asked.

Ross smiled and opened his mouth to speak. Everyone waited but his face fell.

"I don't remember," he said quietly.

Charlie looked down, unable to cope with the confusion on her father's face. Every time she saw him, he seemed to have deteriorated a little bit more.

"We went for a walk in the park," Joey ventured, hoping Ross would be able to pick up the story.

He made eye contact with her, trying to recall what he had been doing for the past few hours.

"We made friends in a cafe!" he said suddenly.

Joey grinned and sat back, ready for Ross to tell them all about their outing.

"Two men," Ross said. "They liked fishing too so we talked lots about it."

He looked at Charlie and Morag.

"You would both have been really bored," he said. "But we had fun. Didn't we, Joey?"

"We had lots of fun," Joey confirmed.

* * *

It was the night before Charlie and Joey were due to returned to Summer Bay and both women were keen to stick around. Despite Ross's memory loss, the house was a happy place to be. Charlie felt less under pressure and far away from the dangers of Hugo and how easily he could hurt her and the people she loved.

"Are you sure about this?" Joey wondered.

Tucked up in bed together, the lamp was still on as they put the world to rights before sleep came.

"Are you not comfortable with it?" Charlie asked. "I mean, if you're not keen on having responsibility for Ruby..."

Charlie had tentatively explained her previous conversation with Morag.

"No, no," Joey said quickly. "I'm touched more than anything. But... I mean, you don't really need to leave me anything, Charlie. It should go to Rubes really."

"It should go to both of you," Charlie insisted, reaching for her girlfriend's hand. "You're my life partner and Ruby's my daughter. We're a family. That's the way it works."

Joey smiled, although the mere thought of Charlie needing a will freaked her out a little. Reading her thoughts, Charlie tenderly reached out to stroke her hair.

"Don't worry," she said. "I have no intention of leaving this world any time soon. Personally, I'm very much looking forward to living a long and happy life with the woman I love."

Joey grinned, leaning closer for a kiss. Resting their foreheads together, Charlie tenderly stroked Joey's face with her thumb.

"Sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure this is all really true," she admitted.

Joey looked at her in wonder.

"Even with everything going on in our lives, I wouldn't change a thing," Charlie explained. "You make me so happy, Joey. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I truly am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. You mean everything to me."

Joey kissed her, gently at first and then with growing passion.

"I know it sounds really lame," she said. "But I feel the same. I love you with all my heart."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Angelo argue about Hugo, Justin recovers his memory of the accident and Martha discovers that Hugo is still alive…_


	301. Chapter 301

**Chapter Three Hundred and One**

It was with some reluctance that Charlie and Joey returned to Summer Bay. Charlie was still anxious about Hugo being alive and out there somewhere and Joey was absorbing her pain. It almost felt like all the work they had done to recover from the events of New Year had been undone and that made it difficult for both of them. At least the nightmares weren't quite as bad this time. Charlie hoped that they would just fade away and her mind would settle. The last thing she wanted was to have to go back into counselling.

* * *

On Monday morning, neither Gina nor Xavier went to school. They were still engrossed in what to do about Hugo's money and they had been arguing about it for most of the weekend. Gina wanted to hand it into the police and be rid of the whole situation. But feeling more compassionately about Hugo, Xavier wanted to do what he had asked – something good. Martha was split between the two of them but she was adamant that it should always be Xavier's decision.

* * *

As soon as Charlie arrived at work, Angelo made a beeline for her office.

"Charlie, can we talk?" he asked urgently.

"Do we have to?" she replied.

Angelo moved further into the room and sat down without permission.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"It was good," Charlie replied honestly. "It was nice to spend time with Dad and Morag and escape the Bay for a little while. And it gave me the chance to start changing my will."

She looked directly at him.

"Who knows when someone might next try to kill me," she said darkly.

Angelo sighed and leant forward in his chair, clasping his hands together beneath his chin.

"When are you going to stop blaming me for what Hugo did?" he asked.

"I don't blame you for that," she said. "I blame you for telling me that he was dead and gone."

"Charlie, you're a cop!" Angelo snapped. "You of all people know how important it is to keep things under wraps."

Charlie also leant forward, resting on the desk.

"I do know," she agreed. "But I also know that if one of my colleagues was relying on him being dead for her safety, I would have had a quiet word and let them know."

"Yeah, well, we all know you have issues with confidentiality," Angelo said sourly. "Seriously, is there _anything _you don't tell Joey?"

"No," Charlie replied immediately. "There really isn't."

"You know I could have her for assault, don't you?" he warned.

"Go ahead," Charlie smirked. "Go and a file a complaint that you got bashed by a woman. That'll make you look so good!"

"Bit sexist, don't you think?" Angelo remarked.

Charlie merely shrugged and returned to typing on her computer. When Angelo didn't leave, she looked back at him.

"We're done here," she told him coldly.

* * *

Having abandoned school for the day, although Gina had eventually gone in, Xavier walked along the beach with Martha.

"You don't really believe that though, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know," Xavier said with a shrug.

He had posed his theory about Hugo still being alive, including the 'evidence' he and Ruby had seen at the Battery.

"But we all thought Vinnie was dead, didn't we? Everyone believed that. And it was all a lie. What if the same thing happened to Hugo? What if the police used him to catch the other people involved? What if...?"

Martha shook her head, feeling lost and confused.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is all too much for me. I can't even begin to entertain the idea that he could be out there somewhere."

Shaking her head again, she took off down the beach. Xavier considered following her but resisted. Martha clearly needed to be alone.

* * *

"Charlie?" Nicole said when she spotted her in the Diner, as usual, grabbing a coffee.

"Hi, Nicole," Charlie said with false cheer.

She knew exactly what the school girl wanted to talk about and she felt immediately uncomfortable.

"Is there any news on what's happening with Aden and Justin?" Nicole asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Charlie said awkwardly.

"Charlie!" Nicole begged.

"Nicole, I'm sorry," Charlie told her. "Please just make sure you're there for Aden. Look after him as best you can and so will I. But I'm not above the law. I can't help it if..."

She trailed off, unhappily.

"Sorry," she said again. "I have to go."

* * *

Joey looked up and her heart lurched when she spotted Aden approaching the bait shop. She had texted and tried to call him so many times but he had refused to get in touch.

"Hey, stranger," she said sadly rather than sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry, Jo," Aden said honestly.

Joey reached out and hugged him, clinging on for quite some time.

* * *

Back at the police station, Charlie forced herself to phone Morag. Having run through the case file three times, she knew she had no option but to charge Aden and Justin with conspiracy to commit murder. Whether she believed their explanations or not, a man was still dead and they had both lied and tried to cover up the truth.

"Could you come to support them tomorrow, please?" she asked. "I'll charge them today but the quicker they can get legal counsel, the better."

"Of course," Morag said. "Your Dad has a cold so he won't be up to travelling so just let me make some arrangements and I'll come down tomorrow."

"Thanks," Charlie said sincerely.

She didn't think there was any moment that she had hated her job more. Even when she'd had to charge Angelo with Jack's murder the previous year, at least she'd known he was the one who pulled the trigger. She had no idea what had really happened with Aden, Justin and Larry. She just hoped that they could come up with a reasonable explanation.

"And please send my love to Dad," she added. "Joey and I really enjoyed spending time with you both over the weekend."

"We enjoyed it too," Morag said. "Ross can't stop going on about how happy he is that you've finally found a lovely partner."

"I can't help going on about it either!" Charlie giggled.

* * *

Aden and Joey sat side by side on the steps of the bait shop. Warm in the sunshine, Aden had tentatively explained what had happened with himself, Larry and Justin.

"It wasn't murder though," he said quickly. "I know it wasn't. Whatever happened, Justin didn't..."

"I know," Joey said softly. "And I'm sure Charlie knows too. She's been breaking her heart over all of this."

Aden nodded.

"I heard you two took off for the weekend," he said. "Sorry if I've stressed you both out."

"It wasn't just you," Joey assured him. "There's some other stuff going on too."

"What kind of stuff?"

Joey shook her head and said it didn't matter. Aden nodded and sighed heavily.

"I got this all wrong," he said.

"Why did you think burying your Dad's body would help?" Joey wondered. "I mean, it makes you look guilty when you're not..."

"I know," Aden sighed.

He felt completely drained of energy.

"I just panicked," he said. "I wanted to save Justin and I didn't think the truth would help. I guess... well, I guess I assumed the worst and then tried to protect him by covering it up."

"You know, you really should run all your decisions by me," Joey said cheekily.

Aden laughed and nodded.

"You're right about that!" he agreed.

Joey grinned and looked into the distance. A puzzled expression came over her face when she spotted Martha walking, fully clothed into the sea.

"What is she...?"

Martha threw herself into the waves and didn't even look like she was trying to swim. Aden and Joey both darted forward, charging into the water to get her.

* * *

Justin sat at home on his own. Aden had gone off to the bait shop to see Joey, having avoided her for too long. Closing his eyes, Justin leant back against the couch cushions. As usual, he replayed his broken images of the accident. He jolted when, in his mind's eye, he saw Larry helping him out of the car. He wondered for a moment if it was just something he had made up, something he had hoped for. But no, it felt different. It felt like a memory.

* * *

Aden had raced off to get Alf, leaving Joey and Martha, soaking wet on the sand. Martha trembled and seemed completely incoherent as Joey held her and assured her that everything would be okay.

"What's going on?" Alf asked, charging up to them.

"I'm not sure," Joey said anxiously. "We saw her walking out into the sea and..."

She shook her head, bewildered. Looking around, she wondered where Aden was.

"Justin came to get him," Alf explained. "They've been called down to the police station."

Joey felt sick but tried not to let it show. She turned back to Martha, worried.

"Hugo," was all her friend seemed able to stay.

Joey and Alf's blood turned cold. Moving beside his granddaughter, Alf tenderly took her hand.

"What's going on, Martha?" he asked gently.

"Xavier thinks Hugo is still alive," she told him.

* * *

Aden and Justin sat on the other side of the table to Charlie and Watson. Charlie had made a point of not working directly with Angelo, at least for the time being. Every time she saw him, she struggled to keep her cool. And she wondered if she had made a mistake in not pressing charges against him, back when he had been stalking her. If she'd have gone ahead, perhaps he wouldn't be a cop now and perhaps she wouldn't have to have anything to do with him at all.

"Justin Jeffries," Charlie said solemnly. "I'm charging you with murder and conspiracy to commit murder. Aden Jeffries, I'm charging you with conspiracy to commit murder."

Aden went pale and immediately felt sick.

"I remembered something," Justin blurted out.

Charlie glanced at Watson, reading her thoughts. As much as they wanted to believe in them, the sudden memory seemed more than a little convenient.

"What did you remember?" Charlie asked evenly.

"I crashed the car," Justin said. "And I remember trying not to so it must have been an accident. And I remember Dad helping me out of the car."

He closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to remember the rest. Aden stared at him, just as desperate.

"Dad left Aden a voicemail," Justin said, opening his eyes again.

"Did you get a message?" Charlie asked her friend.

"My phones broken," he said. "It's been in the shop for weeks and they gave me this stupid replacement."

"Okay," Charlie said. "We need to get your phone back. And hopefully, we can reach some sort of conclusion."

"He is alive," Alf admitted quietly.

* * *

Joey closed her eyes, feeling awkward. Martha stared at her granddad.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you," Alf said. "But Angelo said it was the right thing to do. You needed to let him go for good and he needed to stay away from you for your own protection."

Martha continued to stare.

"He's alive?" she asked hesitantly.

"He is," Alf confirmed. "He's been living in Witness Protection for months."

* * *

At the end of a very long day, Charlie and Joey opted for a bubble bath and a glass of wine each. Leaning back in the tub with Charlie leaning back against her, Joey closed her eyes.

"It's all going to kick off now, isn't it?" she asked worriedly. "Now that Martha knows."

Charlie nodded, keeping her eyes tightly closed.

"I think Summer Bay is about to explode," Charlie said. "And I don't think we have any choice about getting caught up in it."

Joey sighed. She traced wet fingertips up and down Charlie's tummy.

"At least there's hope for Aden," she said.

"Maybe," Charlie said. "If Justin can prove that the whole thing was an accident."

"Will they get into trouble for burying Larry and everything?" Joey asked.

"Even if his death can be put down as an accident then yes," Charlie said. "I can find a way not to pursue anything."

She closed her eyes, enjoying Joey's touch.

"Let's make a pact," Joey suggested.

Charlie shifted a little to look at her.

"What kind of pact?" she asked.

"We don't think about anyone else's problems for the whole evening," Joey decided.

She cuddled Charlie a little closer, her hand moving higher than her tummy and making Charlie shiver with pleasure.

"I think we can manage that," Charlie breathed.

* * *

_Next time… Larry proves Justin and Aden's innocence, Joey tries to help Romeo get over Annie and Joey has her final exams at college…_


	302. Chapter 302

**Chapter Three Hundred and Two**

Having left Ross at the day centre near their house, Morag arrived in Summer Bay rather sooner than she'd expected to. She and her husband tried to visit their family every few months but today, she was here for a more specific reason. Once again, Aden had got himself into some kind of legal trouble and it was up to her to help him and his brother find their way out of it.

* * *

"I'm so glad she called to check in with us," Ruby mused.

She was at the Diner before school, waiting for Xavier to show up in order to walk with him.

"Yeah," Irene agreed. "I was worried about her struggling to adjust but she sounds well."

"Are you talking about Annie?" said a voice behind Ruby.

The teenager jumped and whirled around, awkwardly coming face to face with Romeo. She glanced anxiously at Irene.

"Uh... yes," Irene said. "She called last night."

"Nice to know she's keeping in touch with someone," Romeo said bitterly.

With that, he stormed out of the Diner feeling like nothing but a fool.

* * *

At the police station, Charlie and Watson sat in a small interview room with Aden, Justin and Morag. They had managed to contact the shop who had been rather lazy about getting round to fixing the phone of a customer who hadn't put any pressure on them. Fortunately, it was now working perfectly and everyone in the room just hoped that Justin's voicemail was retrievable.

"Ready?" Charlie said, glancing at Aden and Justin.

The boys nodded. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath.

* * *

"I am not babysitting your surf board for a third time, Romeo Smith," Joey remarked when she saw the teenager approaching the bait shop.

He surprised himself by laughing. Up until then, he'd felt like he would never laugh again.

"I'm boardless," he said, holding up his hands. "I promise."

Joey glanced at her watch.

"Boardless and bordering on late for school," she remarked.

"I'm not going," Romeo replied simply.

"You're very lucky I'm not your mother," Joey said. "Ruby gets into a lot of trouble when she skips classes."

Romeo chuckled and nodded.

"I'm glad you're not my mother," he said. "Although you'd probably do a much better job than my real Mum. But firstly, it would be biologically impossible. And secondly, the fact that I think you're one of the hottest women I've ever met in my life would be completely inappropriate."

Joey snorted with laughter.

"I think that might be inappropriate anyway," she remarked.

"Nothing wrong with window shopping for things you can never have," Romeo said. "Wait, Charlie isn't around, is she?"

Joey laughed loudly at how nervous he sounded.

"She's working," Joey said. "You're safe."

"Phew!" Romeo said. "Hey, I don't suppose you want help or anything today, do you? Because I really, really need a distraction."

"Annie?" Joey asked.

"Where?" Romeo said, looking sharply around.

He winced when he realised that she had just been asking if the Annie situation was upsetting him.

"Yeah," he said, sighing heavily. "Annie."

* * *

The first thing they heard on the speakerphone of Aden's mobile was rustling and heavy breathing. Then Larry's voice sounded, broken but clearly identifiable.

"Aden, it's Dad," he breathed anxiously.

Aden swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat.

"We've been in an accident. Your brother and me. We... we swerved to stop ourselves from hitting a kangaroo and..."

He broke off. Everyone in the room hung on the deceased's every word.

"I don't... I don't think I'm going to make it," Larry said. "I... I'm hurt pretty bad but I'm going to do my best for Justin. He's in shock but... but I think he's going to be okay. I got him out of the car and... and we... we made peace, Aden. He forgave me for the past and... and now I'm asking you to forgive me too. I don't think I'll see you again but... but I love you."

Then the phone went dead.

* * *

"Maybe you need a hobby," Joey suggested.

Romeo was helping her fix up another boat for one of Alf's loyal customers.

"I have a hobby," he said. "Surfing."

"And if that's providing you with a decent distraction then why aren't you doing it?" Joey asked, sounding very much like a smart arse.

"Because you're pleasant company?" Romeo asked hopefully.

"Surfing is too easy," Joey said. "For you, anyway. I have trouble staying up on those things. But... maybe you need something that will challenge you. Like a new skill or something."

"What kind of skill?" Romeo asked.

"I'm not going to fill in all the answers for you!" Joey chuckled. "What kind of things do you like doing? And if you say surfing, you're out of here."

Romeo chuckled and paused in his cleaning.

"I like anything on the water really," he said. "I like swimming and... well, I've always wanted to learn how to sail."

"Well, there you go then," Joey said. "Learn."

"Aren't lessons for that kind of thing pretty expensive?" Romeo asked.

"Not if I provide them for the price of a coffee now and again," Joey told him.

Romeo looked surprised.

"You'll teach me to sail?" he asked. "Really?"

"Sure."

"What's in it for you?"

"Have you not heard how obsessed I am with boats?" Joey asked. "I thought Charlie had warned everyone in the near vicinity not to talk to me about them in case they die of boredom!"

Romeo laughed.

"I didn't get the memo," he said. "But if you'd like to teach me, I'd be eternally grateful. And I'll buy you all the coffees you want. I could even throw in a few surfing lessons if you'd like to stay on your board."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Joey said, shaking his hand.

* * *

Aden exhaled loudly. Justin felt tears trickle down his cheeks.

"It sounds like the whole thing was one big mistake," Morag said hopefully.

Charlie nodded. Technically, she should still charge them with unlawfully burying Larry's body and holding up a police investigation but she didn't want to. She'd do everything not to.

"We can tentatively drop all charges," she said. "We'll have to discuss where to go from here but we certainly won't be charging anyone with murder or conspiracy to commit."

"What happens now?" Aden asked quietly.

Charlie stood up.

"Now, the pair of you go home, chill out, do whatever you need to do to try and heal from everything that's happened," she said. "And we'll be in touch."

* * *

Joey was watching the clock eagerly. Tonight, she had the final practical exam for her course and tomorrow, she would get the results. To say she was nervous would be the understatement of the Century but Charlie had promised to try and get out of work in time to take her for a bite to eat and then to college.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Romeo asked.

He had hung around the bait shop in his school uniform for most of the day.

"Yeah, I just have an important evening ahead of me," she replied, locking up the shop for the day.

"Charlie related?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Joey laughed and shook her head.

"I have my final college exam," she said.

"Seriously?" Romeo asked. "You've got a huge exam ahead of you and you let me ramble and whinge all day? You should have told me to shut up!"

"What can I say?" Joey giggled. "I'm a saint!"

She looked up and waved when she saw Charlie approaching. Secretly, she still couldn't quite help but lust after her in her uniform.

"Ready to go?" Charlie asked. "I've convinced Leah to give us priority at the Diner."

Joey grinned and nodded.

"You're welcome to join us if you like," she offered, turning back to Romeo.

"Nah, I've bugged you enough today," he said. "I think I'm going to head home. But thanks. For everything. And good luck tonight."

"Thanks!" Joey said, skipping off with Charlie.

* * *

Having eaten very little due to sheer nerves, Joey sat in the passenger seat with Charlie who was driving her over to college.

"Are you feeling more settled now that Morag's helped you change your will?" Joey asked.

"Yep," Charlie said. "Now I can be murdered at any time and I'll know I've left you and Ruby well."

Joey paled and looked like she was going to throw up. Charlie quickly reached out to squeeze Joey's hand.

"Sorry," she said. "That was inappropriate and unhelpful."

"You think?" Joey squeaked.

"Sorry," Charlie said again. "Listen, are you going to finish on time? I don't want you to have to hang around waiting for me if you finish early or something so should I just wait for you?"

"I could be ages," Joey pointed out. "It's not fair to make you sit in the car."

"I brought a book with me," Charlie said.

Joey gazed affectionately at her.

"Just come back at nine and hopefully I'll just be finishing," she said.

* * *

"You've all got an hour and a half to make your perfect plates," the course teacher told them.

Taking a deep breath, Joey closed her eyes.

"Please, God, let this go well," she said, hoping it wasn't cheating to pray in an exam.

Her heart raced and her fingers trembled as she set to work.

* * *

Charlie was just heading home when her phone rang. Grateful for speakerphone that tuned itself in with the car speakers, Charlie answered.

"Charlie, I need help," Angelo said by way of greeting.

"Well, I know that," Charlie remarked.

It seemed like every time they tentatively made friends, something went wrong. First, Angelo had stalked her and then she'd found out that he'd faked Hugo Austin's death.

"I'm serious," he said urgently. "Martha's here. She knows everything and she's livid."

"I'm on my way," Charlie sighed. "But I am leaving at twenty to nine on the dot and no arguments."

* * *

_Next time… Miles has another vision about Elijah and Leah, Joey finds out if she passed or not and she and Charlie do their best to support Martha…_


	303. Chapter 303

_I had some time for a quick update before my appointment. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Three**

It was late before Charlie and Joey got to bed that night. Charlie had been stressed about her encounter with Martha and her later argument with Angelo. Martha had come to the police station, shouting the odds and demanding answers. Taking her into her office, Charlie had sat Martha down with Angelo and tried to answer her questions. Martha had taken her anger out on Angelo, particularly in light of the night they had spent together when he knew Hugo was still alive. After she had stormed back out, Charlie had called Alf and begged him to find his granddaughter. Charlie and Angelo had then had an argument of their own. Angelo was furious that neither Charlie nor Alf had seen fit to inform him that Martha now knew the truth. But Charlie felt too bitter about the whole thing not to stand her ground.

She'd just about managed to calm down enough to drive to college and collect Joey who was exhausted from the sheer relief of completing her course. Now she just had to wait and see if she had passed. Until then, she was just pleased to have finished something she had once walked away from due to circumstances. It felt good to have completed what she had started years ago.

Now, tucked up in bed in the dark, despite the long day they had both had, neither woman could settle. They snuggled up in each other's arms.

"What time will you find out that you've passed?" Charlie asked.

Joey laughed, always awed by Charlie's faith in her.

"My tutor said she'd call me at midday."

"Ooh, just in time for my lunch break!" Charlie said. "Meet you at the Diner at five to?"

"Sounds perfect," Joey agreed instantly. "Thank you for believing in me."

"How could I not believe in you?" Charlie said earnestly. "You're amazing."

Joey found her girlfriend's lips and kissed her tenderly.

"Everything with Martha will be okay, you know," she said, changing the subject.

"I hope so," Charlie sighed. "She was so broken."

"Maybe we can go and visit her tomorrow evening," Joey suggested.

"We're meant to be celebrating you passing your exams," Charlie reminded her.

"_If _I pass, we can go out another time," Joey said. "Martha's well being is more important."

Charlie nodded, silently marvelling at how selfless her girlfriend was.

"I love you," she said, kissing her again.

Despite the aching in their limbs, they immediately got carried away.

* * *

At lunch time the next day, Charlie eagerly met Joey at the Diner. Leah approached immediately, eager to take her break.

"Have you heard from college yet?" she asked.

"Just waiting for the call," Joey informed her, nodding to her mobile phone, placed purposefully on the table top.

"Let me know!" Leah requested.

Joey grinned, touched that everyone seemed to care so much about her.

"I promise," she said. "Hey, I saw Elijah walking VJ to school this morning. The kid was like Tigger with the way he was bouncing along the street! Any particular reason?"

"Oh, we're going on a school trip tomorrow," Leah explained.

"We?"

"Elijah's leading it and I've wangled and invite too. VJ and some of his class are going caving with us."

"Ooh!" Joey said excitedly. "That sounds like lots of fun!"

"I'm a bit nervous to be honest," Leah admitted. "But I trust Elijah to keep us safe. Even if Miles keeps freaking me out about horses and cows."

"Have you not got to the bottom of that yet?" Charlie asked, bemused.

"I don't think even he knows," Leah sighed. "I'm really worried about him."

"He'll bounce back," Joey said certainly. "It might just take a bit of time."

She jumped when her phone burst to life.

* * *

Miles was stretched out on the sofa at home. Between his ankle and his mental health, he had nothing better to do. Gina had forced him to take time off and he was so busy trying to hide Rabbit from everyone, which was ironic in itself really, that he was exhausted and antisocial. Before his programme had even got started, he fell asleep. Immediately, he was embroiled in a nightmare about Elijah and Leah being in danger.

* * *

"Well?" Charlie squeaked when Joey finished her phone call.

Joey tried to look solemn and disappointed but she couldn't stop grinning.

"I passed!" she announced.

Charlie nearly sent her flying with such an enthusiastic hug. Leah decided that a free lunch was most definitely the order of the day. As news quickly circulated, various other customers and staff congratulated her, including Colleen, Irene, Rachel, Tony and Marilyn.

"I am so proud of you," Charlie said sincerely.

"Thanks," Joey replied. "And not wanting to sound big headed, I'm kind of proud of myself too. I hated leaving the course undone so it's been wonderful to go back to it and cross it off my 'to do' list."

She smiled.

"But I am very aware that I couldn't have done it without you, Charlie," she said. "So thank you. For everything."

Charlie leant in and kissed her gently.

"All I did was encourage you," she said bashfully.

"And it meant the world," Joey replied. "The way you believe in me is something I can't describe. And it helps me start to believe in myself."

"To be honest, I still don't understand how you're not the most arrogant person in the world," Charlie said. "You're incredible."

Joey blushed.

"Although, I'm glad you're not arrogant," Charlie added quickly. "It's a very unattractive quality."

"How do you manage to work with Arrogant Angelo every day?" Joey smirked.

"I have no idea!" Charlie laughed.

* * *

Martha sat alone at the farm, staring into space and feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Hugo was alive. With Angelo's help, he had faked his own death, apparently to protect her but she didn't really understand how. Where was he now? What was he doing with his life? Did he think about her and the family he had left behind? Suddenly, he felt so close and yet so far.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind delaying our celebration?" Charlie asked as she and Joey walked back out of the Diner together, both ready to go to their separate places of work.

"I'm sure," Joey said. "Martha's in hell right now and she needs some looking after. I'm still going to have passed my course in a couple of days' time so we can celebrate then."

She smiled. Charlie leant in and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"After we've partied, don't forget that we have to sit down and plan the future," she said.

"Plan the future?" Joey asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well, _someone _can now call herself a qualified chef," Charlie said. "Therefore, we need to plan how to set up a restaurant."

Joey shook her head, feeling shy.

"I don't even know if I'm capable," she said. "I don't have any experience."

"We'll figure it all out," Charlie said confidently.

Kissing her goodbye, she headed for her car in order to face the rest of the afternoon at work.

* * *

Romeo bumped into Liam at school. The former rock star was still giving music lessons at the school and Romeo for one, really appreciated having his friend around, especially at the moment. He missed Annie with every waking moment, especially now that he knew she was keeping in touch with Irene and Ruby but not him. It seemed like she truly had left him behind and it hurt to think that she might have been stringing him along all this time.

"You look cheerful," Liam commented.

"Yeah," Romeo sighed. "I guess it's hard to lose your first love."

Liam nodded.

"It is," he said. "But you do get over it eventually. You do heal."

"How?"

"Honestly?" Liam said.

Romeo nodded eagerly. At this point in time, he was willing to try anything. The only thing he was excited about at the moment was Joey teaching him to sail. That would be fun, and not just because she was gorgeous and he would never get tired of looking at her.

"Writing," Liam told him.

Romeo looked sceptical.

"Every time I get my heart broken, I write love songs in a bid to get over it," Liam explained.

"I'm musically challenged," Romeo pointed out. "We're not all Liam Murphy's and Ruby Buckton's in this world."

Liam laughed.

"It doesn't have to be a song," he said. "It could be a poem or a story or anything you like."

Romeo looked sceptical but promised to at least think about it.

* * *

That evening, armed with takeaway from the Diner, Charlie and Joey knocked on the door to Martha's farmhouse. They knocked more than once before Martha eventually pulled open the door, looking tired and unhappy.

"We figured you're probably not looking after yourself all that much," Joey said.

Martha hesitated, torn between welcoming them in and shutting the door in their faces. Eventually, she opted for the former.

"We brought dinner," Charlie said. "And we can talk as much or as little about anything you like. We just wanted to let you know that we love you and we're here for you, whatever you need."

Martha managed a smile.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I just feel so lost right now."

* * *

Several hours and a tasty meal later, Charlie, Joey and Martha were sat in the lounge feeling relaxed despite the seriousness of the situation.

"I still don't understand why all of this happened," Martha admitted. "Why did everyone have to think that Hugo had to die?"

"Because if people he's rolled over on knew he was alive then they'd stop at nothing to hunt him down," Charlie explained. "Including hurting you or Hugo's family."

Martha nodded and sighed unhappily.

"I just feel so confused," she said. "All this time I've been grieving for him and it's just been a lie."

"I know," Charlie said softly. "I wish there was something I could say to help."

Martha looked up sharply, studying her friend's face.

"Did you know?" she asked.

"I found out a couple of days before you did," Charlie explained. "I can't say I reacted very well."

Martha nodded thoughtfully.

"He put you through hell," she recalled.

Charlie nodded.

"Do you hate me for still loving him?" Martha asked.

"No," Charlie said softly. "I don't."

"The Hugo that you knew and the Hugo that nearly killed Charlie sound like they were very different people," Joey put in. "We can't sit here and lie to you and say that all's forgiven for what he did. But we're never going to judge you for loving him. He was a big part of your life, Martha."

The fragile woman nodded anxiously. Charlie reached out to gently squeeze Joey's hand. She always seemed to know the right thing to say.

"What am I meant to do now?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted.

"How can I mourn a man who isn't actually dead? How can I not drive myself crazy thinking about where he is and what he's doing?"

"I gather that he's far away," Charlie said.

She didn't think it was necessary for the poor woman to know he was currently missing.

"And that he has a new life and identity," she added. "I guess that's why the police thought it was best for you and the world to think he was dead."

Martha nodded distractedly.

"And what am I meant to say to Gina and Xavier?" she asked. "And Tony and Rachel? I don't want to lie to them but would it even help if they knew the truth? I still don't know if _I'm _happier knowing or not."

She sighed heavily.

"As a police officer, I advise you to keep it to yourself," Charlie said. "But as a friend, I think you need to do what's right for you."

Martha nodded, grateful for the support, although she was still at a loss over what to do.

"And I still can't believe Angelo," she added. "I feel so ashamed of spending the night with him. But he... how could he have done that knowing that everything I was experiencing was based on a lie?"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"How could he have treated me like that?"

"Preaching to the choir here, sweetheart," Joey said softly. "He's a bastard. I just hope people start realising it soon."

* * *

_Next time… Romeo struggles to get over Annie, Charlie and Joey go out with Aden and Justin and Miles tries to play hero…_


	304. Chapter 304

**Chapter Three Hundred and Four**

It was starting to rain heavily as Elijah, Leah, VJ and the rest of VJ's classmates made their bus trip out of town to go caving together. Everyone was excited and in good spirits about the adventure they were planning to have. VJ had nagged to see if Joey and Charlie could come with them too but were rather disappointed that they were both working. The more time he could spend with Joey, the happier VJ was. But still, he was determined to have a good time regardless.

* * *

Romeo sat on the beach reading through the story he had written the night before about Annie. It had been Liam's suggestion and to be fair, it had helped a little to get all of his feelings out. But now, reading through it, he just felt stupid. Staring off into the distance, he spotted Joey opening up the bait shop. Standing, he headed over to make a nuisance of himself again.

* * *

The bus hurtled towards the caves that Elijah, Leah and the kids were intending to explore for the day. They sang travel songs and mused excitedly about what the day would bring. As they continued along the road, nobody noticed a warning sign about flash flooding.

* * *

"We need to go clubbing again," Watson announced, appearing in Charlie's office and presenting her with a coffee.

"Yep," Charlie agreed. "When?"

Suddenly, she very much liked the idea of getting out on the town with her girlfriend and her friends and enjoying herself. With the news about Hugo hanging over her, she was eager to forget about it and have fun. At least the nightmares had stopped for the most part. She was grateful for that and hoped that soon, she could get back to normal. Even if Hugo was still alive, it didn't mean that she had to have anything to do with him. For starters, he wasn't likely to be returning to Summer Bay any time soon. It wasn't like he would be in a position to hurt her again.

"Whenever you like," Watson said. "We could..."

"We've got an incident," Angelo said, poking his head round the door. "Who wants to come?"

"What's the situation?" Charlie asked.

"River Boys," Angelo informed her.

Charlie pulled a face.

"I'll go," Watson said. "Just remember this next time!"

Charlie grinned.

"I will!" she promised. "Have fun!"

* * *

"Is this a good idea?" Leah wondered.

Elijah looked around as they rain got harder.

"Well, if it was dangerous there would be a warning sign or something," he said. "We've driven all this way. We may as well go for it. And besides, there won't be any farmyard animals here."

He grinned, making Leah laugh. Then they both felt guilty for laughing at Miles who had been rambling for days about them falling into some animal related danger.

"Okay," Leah said. "Let's go."

* * *

"You do realise that the point of you returning to school was that you actually went there to study," Joey smirked when Romeo announced that he was skipping classes again.

"Yeah, I know," the teenager sighed. "But I'll go back tomorrow. I'm pretty much a genius so I'll catch up."

He grinned, making Joey laugh.

"Can I say something honestly?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"You're going to anyway, aren't you?" Romeo replied.

Joey sat down on the step outside the bait shop and gestured for him to do the same.

"I know you're heartbroken," she said. "If you feel for Annie even half of what I feel for Charlie then I can't even imagine how lost you must be. But the thing is, as much as you love Annie, she's gone. She made the decision to leave and you're too lovely and have too much going for you to let that ruin your life. Think about where you've come from and everything you've achieved in difficult circumstances. You told me not so long ago that this is the happiest place you've ever lived. So I think you need to hold onto that now. It would be such a waste for you to drop out of school or make things harder for yourself because you're missing the girl you love. Honestly, I think the best thing you can do right now is stand up, dust yourself off and start again. Make something of yourself, achieve your dreams and be happy – but do it for yourself rather than someone else. Don't let a broken heart get in the way of a wonderful future."

Romeo nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right," he said.

Joey offered a cheeky grin.

"I usually am," she joked.

Standing up, Romeo decided that he would go to school after all.

"That's my boy," Joey grinned.

Nodding enthusiastically, Romeo dashed off. Heading back inside, Joey saw a crumpled piece of paper on the side.

"Wait!" Joey called. "You forgot your..."

But he was already gone.

* * *

The caving trip had gone wrong in record time. With the heavy rain pounding down all around them and the caves filling up with water, Leah and Elijah were struggling over what to do. Staying in the cave would protect them from the weather... unless it filled up too much and drowned them. There seemed to be no way forwards or back.

"Hello?" a voice called.

"Hello?" Elijah called back. "Can you help us?"

Leah couldn't even begin to describe the relief she felt upon seeing a ranger approach them through the dark and wet.

"What on earth are you guys doing in here?" the man asked. "Didn't you notice the weather?"

"We thought it would be okay," Elijah admitted rather sheepishly.

"This place will fill up and drown the lot of you. Come and follow me out."

Nobody argued.

* * *

"Did you have fun with the River Boys?" Charlie asked when Watson and Angelo returned to the police station.

"I hate them," Angelo said sourly. "I'm just glad that they stick close to Mangrove River. It's bad enough having to encounter them at work. Can you imagine how awful it would be if they lived closer to the Bay?"

He pulled a face and declared he needed coffee. Charlie sat down on the other side of Watson's desk.

"They're not pleasant, are they?" she remarked.

"They might have been a little more bearable if Angelo hadn't given them quite so much attitude but never mind," Watson sighed. "It all got sorted in the end. Hey, I don't suppose you're up for midweek clubbing tonight?"

"I wish I could," Charlie said. "But Joey and I have dinner plans with Aden and Justin."

"Isn't that a little weird?" Watson mused. "Celebrating your freedom with one of the cops who nearly jailed you?"

Charlie chuckled. She hadn't quite thought about it like that.

"I guess it's weird," she admitted. "But I guess you have to get used to that in a town like this. Plus, we're celebrating Joey passing her exams too so at least the emphasis won't _all _be on them not being sent down for trying to cover up their father's death."

She shook her head. The whole situation had been bewildering from start to finish. She was just glad that it was all over now.

* * *

Elijah resisted saying a very bad word in front of the kids when they arrived back at the car park to find that the bus they had hired had been stolen.

"What are we meant to do now?" Leah said, equally frustrated.

Elijah shook his head.

"I left my phone on the bus," he sighed.

"Me too," Leah admitted.

They looked around at the children who looked utterly miserable, not to mention soaked through.

"I guess we try to find some shelter," Elijah said.

The whole trip had been a disaster and it didn't look to be letting up any time soon.

* * *

Having finished work, Joey headed to the caravan park to return Romeo's story to him. The teenager looked mortified.

"I kind of read it," Joey admitted. "Sorry. But it was really good!"

She smiled. Romeo continued to cringe.

"It was awful," he said. "I meant to throw it away."

"It's a good way of venting your feelings," Joey said. "Maybe this is step one in moving on?"

Romeo nodded.

"I think it is," he said. "I feel better today than I have in a while. Thanks for earlier."

"I aim to please!" Joey giggled. "Anyway, I have to get home and changed before dinner with Charlie and my boys so I'll see you later. Hopefully not in school time."

* * *

"It's better than nothing," Leah sighed when she, Elijah and the kids found themselves standing outside a small farm shed.

There were a few animals inside but most importantly, hay and shelter.

"Yep," Elijah said.

He turned back to the children in their care, feeling terrible for wrecking their day.

"Ready for some impromptu camping?" he asked.

* * *

It was early evening when Charlie, Joey, Aden and Justin were seated around a table in the Diner. They were celebrating Aden and Justin's freedom now that all charges had been dropped, as well as Joey passing her course.

"So, what are you going to do with your new qualifications?" Aden asked his best friend.

He had invited Nicole out with them but she had a cold and wanted to hide away at home. He missed her. But at least it felt like things were starting to work out for her now.

"She's going to open a restaurant," Charlie said.

"I'm still not convinced that it won't be an epic fail," Joey sighed. "I haven't got the first clue about how to run a business."

"You can learn," Aden said. "And you already have the cooking skill. And a lovely woman to support you."

He grinned. Charlie smiled back. Joey couldn't help but blush.

"Well, you got the last part right," she said. "I'm not entirely sure about the rest though."

"It's good to have dreams and ambitions, Joey," Justin said. "If this is really what you want to do with your life then you should go for it."

"I'll drink to that," Charlie said, proposing a toast.

* * *

At home, Miles bolted awake from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa. He'd had yet another nightmare and a great fear gripped his heart. Utterly convinced that Elijah, Leah, VJ and the rest of the school kids were in trouble, he darted out of the house, narrowly missing Alf on the way.

"What's going on?" Alf asked worriedly.

He couldn't help but feel constantly concerned about his friend's erratic behaviour. Mumbling something about a barn and some caves, Miles hobbled to his car, still with a broken ankle.

* * *

_Next time… a search party is sent out for Miles, Charlie and Joey make plans for the restaurant and Aden considers leaving Summer Bay…_


	305. Chapter 305

_And another bonus chapter... Gosh, I must be in the Christmas spirit! I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Five**

"Are you okay, Alf?" Joey asked when her boss wandered into the Diner looking distracted and a little lost.

He hovered near the table she was seated at with Charlie, Aden and Justin.

"Just... worried about Miles," he said vaguely.

"What's wrong with him?" Charlie asked, very aware of the issues their friend was currently having.

"He's... gone," Alf said.

"Gone where?"

"Something about a farm and Leah and Elijah and..."

He shook his head and apologised for interrupting their dinner.

"It's fine," Joey said. "Do you need help finding him?"

"I've had a couple of beers," Alf explained. "I'm not drunk but I'm over the limit to drive. I wasn't planning on going out tonight but I feel like I should be driving after him and making sure he's okay."

"We could go," Charlie offered.

Alf shook his head again.

"You're busy," he said. "You're celebrating."

"It's fine," Joey said.

She glanced at the boys.

"You don't mind if we pike, do you?"

"No, that's fine," Aden said immediately. "I mean, we could help if you want us to..."

"Do you know where Miles said he was going?" Charlie asked Alf.

* * *

Miles cursed as his car broke down. As soon as he had left the Bay, he had been hit with bad weather. And in his hurry, not to mention the pain from his ankle, which made him largely unsafe to drive, he had run out of petrol. On top of that, in the chaos of his brain, Rabbit had disappeared. Now, lost and alone, he had no idea where to turn.

* * *

"I swear we will celebrate you passing your exams one of these days," Charlie remarked as she and Joey drove out of town in a bid to track down Miles and possibly Leah and Elijah.

They had tried to get through to both of them on the phone but to no avail and both women were worried. Between their own knowledge of where Elijah, Leah and the kids were caving and Miles's ramble to Alf, they hoped they knew where they were going.

"It doesn't matter," Joey said, looking out of the window. "I'm just happy that there's something _to _celebrate. If you'd have told me this time last year that I'd finally complete my college course, I'd have laughed in your face!"

"Kind of like the way you did when I suggested you _went_ back to college?" Charlie smirked.

Joey chuckled and gazed at her girlfriend, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Kind of like that," she replied.

* * *

Aden and Justin stopped off for a drink at the Surf Club on their way home, having had their evening with Charlie and Joey cut short.

"I hope that guy's okay," Justin mused.

Aden nodded.

"Miles is a good man," he said. "He's had a hell of a lot of problems lately. I really hope he gets through whatever's going on with him."

Justin nodded.

"Speaking of getting through stuff..." he ventured.

Aden tried not to panic.

"I've decided to head back to base in a few days," he said.

"Why?" Aden asked, immediately upset.

"Because it's my job, Aden," Justin said honestly. "And because I came here to sort out our family's mess. Together, we've done that now so there doesn't seem to be all that much reason to stay."

"What about me?"

Justin was touched by how genuinely upset his brother looked.

"You could always come with me," he suggested.

* * *

"Okay, so what kind of restaurant would you like to run?" Charlie asked as she continued to drive through the bad weather.

"I don't know," Joey said. "Probably something with a seafood base."

"Like a Tapas bar or something?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Joey said with a smile. "Maybe with the idea of all the fish and stuff being caught locally. We could run it as a way of giving and taking from the community at the same time."

"That sounds like a good idea," Charlie said, smiling as Joey's excitement began to grow.

"And we'd have to have a vegetarian option," Joey continued. "Maybe a few. There must be nothing worse for a veggie to go for dinner with their friends and not be able to eat anything but a pile of chips or something!"

She shook her head.

"And I'd create some really unique starters and desserts that would all be Ruby friendly," she said. "And we'd have a really cool bar with loads of local drinks to go with the local catch."

"Not that you're remotely excited about the idea," Charlie smirked.

Joey grinned.

"Well, maybe I am a little," she admitted shyly.

* * *

Soaked to the skin and with nowhere else to go, Miles entered the nearest building he could. It was a farm house and although it didn't look particularly warm, at least it was shelter. Opening the door, he paused in horror. Crashed out on various bales of hay were Elijah, Leah, VJ and half a dozen school kids. Miles also detected the distinct smell of gas.

* * *

"Okay, well, these are the caves they were going to," Charlie said.

Still in the car, she and Joey had parked nearby.

"They wouldn't have gone in though, would they?" Joey wondered. "I mean, there are warnings all over the place."

"I guess we'll have to go and check it out," Charlie decided.

Trying to be brave, they both climbed out of the car.

* * *

Aden sighed heavily and explained for what felt like the millionth time that he was not planning on joining the army.

"You don't have to enrol," Justin said. "But why don't you just come out to the city with me?"

"The city?"

"Yeah, you know, part of a world outside Summer Bay?" Justin said sarcastically.

Aden merely glared at him.

"I'm not telling you to move away and never come back," Justin said more gently. "But maybe it's a good time to expand your horizons. Just see what's out there. Figure out what you really want to do with your life."

"Maybe," Aden said thoughtfully. "Maybe."

* * *

Miles raced around the barn, frantically checking for pulses. He cursed his broken ankle for impeding his ability to help his friends. Fighting pain, he dragged VJ out of the barn and into the rain outside. Cold had to be better than gas fumes. Then he hurried back in and made a grab for Leah.

* * *

Charlie and Joey tried not to feel hopeless as they drove up and down the main road near the caves. They couldn't find the bus or their friends anywhere.

"What's that?" Joey asked, pointing to a car, abandoned rather haphazardly at the side of the road.

Charlie drove towards it and they both quickly recognised it as belonging to Miles.

"Well, I guess at least it means he has to be around here somewhere," Joey ventured, trying not to reveal quite how nervous she was.

Charlie nodded, also anxious. She allowed the car to crawl along the road, the headlights cutting through the dark and the rain.

"Over there!" Joey announced, pointing.

Charlie craned her neck to see what her girlfriend was looking at. Then she sped up towards a dirt track that led down to an old farm house. Without bothering to even turn the engine off, Charlie and Joey leapt out of the car and charged forward to where Miles, hobbling around on his broken ankle, was struggling to drag various bodies out of the barn.

"Miles!" Charlie said desperately.

"I told them!" Miles said. "I told them they were in danger!"

Charlie and Joey hurried forward as Elijah, Leah and the kids slowly began to come to. Joey pulled out her phone and called an ambulance while Charlie checked on everyone individually.

"What happened?" she asked Leah, who struggled to focus her eyes as she woke up.

"I don't know," the Diner owner mumbled.

"I think they breathed in gas," Miles said, pointing ahead to several canisters outside the barn.

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up when you did," Charlie said, stroking Leah's hair gently. "You saved their lives."

"How did you even know?" Leah wondered, still groggy.

"Rabbit told me," Miles replied.

* * *

_Next time… VJ organises a party, Miles says goodbye to Rabbit and Nicole breaks up with Aden…_


	306. Chapter 306

**Chapter Three Hundred and Six**

Summer Bay was buzzing the next morning with news of Miles's heroic rescue. It had even got into the newspaper and his good deed certainly seemed to have given the school teacher a lift.

"We were heroes too," Joey mumbled at the Diner, in mock pout.

Charlie giggled and put her arm around her. Chuckling also, Leah came to join them at their table.

"You were," she confirmed.

Joey grinned. Despite her pretend complaints, she was more than a little relieved that Miles was the one enjoying all the praise. Firstly, if it hadn't been for him, nobody would have been rescued at all and secondly, Joey had never been able to cope with too much attention.

"Are you okay, Veej?" she asked.

The school boy was also sat at their table and looked distinctly down in the dumps for someone who had been given a day off school.

"Fine," he mumbled, staring down at the table.

Charlie, Joey and Leah exchanged worried glances. This was possibly the first time VJ hadn't spent an entire meal gazing at Joey.

"VJ?" Leah said worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" VJ snapped. "I'm going to the beach."

With that, he stormed out of the building.

"I don't think even I can cure that," Joey said glumly.

"Yesterday must have really shaken him up," Charlie sighed. "Hopefully if we give him some time and space, he'll start to be able to talk about it."

Leah nodded but her heart felt heavy. Her little boy had been through so much already in his life and she hated to think of his experiences all stacking up to break him somehow.

"Hey, guys," Nicole said, looking as miserable as VJ had.

"What's life like living with a hero?" Leah asked, lightening the mood.

Nicole merely shrugged.

"I haven't actually seen him this morning," she admitted. "He was out before I left."

Leah, Charlie and Joey all looked concerned.

"What's up with you?" Joey asked, also concerned about Nicole.

"Justin keeps going on about how Aden isn't happy here and should leave town with him when he goes back to the army at the weekend," she revealed.

Joey's heart sank at the mere thought of her best friend leaving the Bay. It was true that he hadn't been the same since Belle died the year before but surely that didn't mean he had to walk out on his life?

"Well, that's not for Justin to say," Charlie said, trying to be positive.

"But I think he's right," Nicole admitted. "Right now, I'm terrified that there are only two reasons he's sticking around at all. And maybe those reasons aren't good enough."

"What are the reasons?" Leah asked.

"Me and Joey," Nicole replied.

"Oh, we're totally good enough," Joey said, trying to make light of the situation.

Charlie chuckled softly but saw the anxiety in her girlfriend's eyes. She reached for her hand under the table. Joey squeezed Charlie's hand back, full of gratitude.

"What are you saying, Nicole?" Leah asked worriedly. "You want Aden to leave?"

"No, of course not," Nicole said, exasperated. "But... I want him to be happy. And I want him to live up to his full potential."

"Being a soldier is an incredible, selfless job but it's not the only thing you can do to be a useful contribution to society," Charlie said softly. "He can live up to his potential here."

"But he won't," Nicole sighed. "He'll work in the Diner, support me through Uni and never be who he can really be. He'll muck around with Joey and make out with me but he'll always be haunted by everything that's happened here. He'll never be able to let go of Belle and he's going to spend his life looking backwards instead of forwards."

"I am not talking to you about this!" Rachel bellowed.

Charlie, Joey, Nicole, Leah and most of the other Diner customers jumped in fright as the Doctor charged angrily into the building, her anxious husband hurrying along behind her.

"Why won't you let me do this?" he demanded.

"Because taking John Palmer on in a boxing match is the stupidest fucking idea I've ever heard!"

Charlie, Joey, Nicole and Leah all looked a little nervous and opted not to interfere.

"I'm going to slip out and try to find Aden," Nicole decided, doing exactly that.

Rachel shouted at Tony one more time and then stormed back out the way she had come. Flustered, Tony hurried right after her.

"Oh, the joy of married life," Leah mused.

"What's wrong with married life?" said a pleasant voice behind her, making her jump.

"Elijah!" she squeaked. "Don't creep up on me like that!"

He chuckled and apologised as he took Nicole's now vacant seat.

"I didn't creep," he assured her. "Everyone else was too busy watching Rachel and Tony launch into World War Three."

Charlie snorted, which made Joey giggle.

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" the police officer asked the Reverend.

"A little tired," Elijah said. "And embarrassed. But I seem to be in a better mood than young VJ."

He turned to address Leah.

"Do you know he's out there looking like all Christmases and birthdays have been cancelled for the rest of his life?"

"Yeah," Leah sighed. "He's been really down since yesterday. Not even Joey was able to cheer him up."

"I consider it to be an epic fail," Joey said dramatically.

"I'm sure he'll come back to you when he's ready," Elijah assured her. "I haven't even known him that long but even I know that for him, a day without Joey is like a day without sunshine."

"He's not the only one," Charlie said, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend.

* * *

Out on the beach, still sullen and feeling lost, VJ watched Miles on the beach, building a sandcastle big enough to resemble a shopping centre. He was sure that his mother's best friend was also talking to himself, as if there was someone there with him. He had been behaving strangely recently and everyone seemed worried about him. But he had also saved all their lives last night and for that, VJ would always be grateful. Sighing heavily, he glanced back at the Diner, supposing he probably shouldn't have stormed out so abruptly earlier. It was just that everyone kept asking what was wrong and he couldn't seem to fathom an answer.

* * *

Aden was on the sofa when Nicole knocked on the door of her old house. She let herself in when he called out that she could and her heart sank at how disengaged with the world he seemed.

"How are you?" she asked tentatively, perching on the edge of the sofa.

"Yeah, okay, I guess," Aden sighed. "I don't want Justin to go at the weekend."  
"You'll miss him?"

"Yeah," Aden told her. "I know there's been a lot of stress going on right now but it's been nice to spend time with him again. I feel like we're getting back a friendship we've never actually had before."

"Will you visit him?" Nicole wondered.

"He's asked me to go with him, actually," Aden admitted.

Nicole looked startled.

"He did?"

Aden nodded and switched the television off, swinging himself into a sitting position.

"Are you going?" Nicole asked fearfully.

"I might," Aden revealed. "Do you think you could get time off school?"

"Oh, like for a weekend or something?" Nicole asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I was thinking of a bit longer, actually," Aden said. "I really feel like I need to get out of here for a while. I didn't realise how empty my life was until I nearly got sent to jail."

Nicole's heart sank all over again.

"You think your life's empty?" she asked in a meek voice that didn't suit her.

Aden sighed heavily and clasped his hands together for a moment, unsure of how to phrase what he needed to say.

"I don't want to join the army," he said honestly. "But... I look at everyone around me and everyone seems to have so much direction in their lives. Justin's serving his country. Joey's about to launch a new business. Charlie's a cop. You're going to become a famous fashion designer. And Belle... well, she was going to hit the big time in journalism. She had a passion. And she wanted more for me than hanging around the Bay flipping burgers or selling bait. She wanted me to go to Uni. She wanted me to find out who I really am and what I want to do with my life. I put things on hold because I wanted to marry her and look after her until the end. Now... now I feel like I'm wasting my life."

Nicole knew he didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did but the words still stung. And he had unwittingly helped her make up her mind about what to do for the best.

* * *

VJ reappeared in the Diner full of apologies for Leah, Charlie and Joey. Elijah was still at the table.

"Don't worry about it," Joey said affectionately. "You've been through a lot."

VJ nodded and sank into the chair beside her.

"Yesterday really scared me," he admitted. "I couldn't even sleep last night."

"That's understandable," Elijah said gently. "It was a horrible time for all of us. We nearly died."

VJ paled at the memory.

"But we survived," he added quickly. "And that's something to celebrate."

Joey grinned at VJ who returned the gesture.

"Hey, maybe you guys should have an 'I Nearly Died But Didn't' party," she giggled.

VJ's eyes lit up.

"Maybe a party isn't the best idea..." Leah said doubtfully.

"It is!" VJ insisted.

Elijah grinned and nodded his agreement.

"Well, with a theme like that..." Charlie smirked.

"We could invite everyone from yesterday," VJ said excitedly. "And Miles because he saved us. And Charlie and Joey."

"We didn't really do anything," Joey pointed out.

"You helped save us too," VJ insisted. "Plus, both of you nearly died but you didn't as well."

Leah looked alarmed.

"At New Year," VJ reminded her. "With Hugo. And last year with that bad man... Joey nearly drowned."

Joey shifted uncomfortably but nodded. She supposed he was right.

"So, all of us that nearly died but didn't can kick back and have a fun party," Elijah concluded.

"Let's start planning it now!" VJ said happily.

* * *

Miles sat with Rabbit on the beach, having finished building their castle of sand.

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" he said sadly.

Rabbit nodded.

"It's the right time," she told him. "You're better now. You don't need me anymore."

"I do," he insisted. "I do."

"I love you," Rabbit said sincerely. "I came here to help you get back on your feet and you've done that now. You're at the beginning of starting again and you need to do that without me."

She reached out and hugged him. Both of them were in tears.

"Mum's coming for me," Rabbit said, pointing into the distance.

Miles's breath caught as he saw his late wife on the shore, gesturing for their child to join her.

* * *

Colleen looked a little longingly after the party that had just left the Diner. Excited by their own plans, Leah, Elijah, VJ, Charlie and Joey had gone off to organise their evening. Leah had whipped up some food, VJ and Elijah had devised the guest list and Charlie and Joey had offered to go shopping for decorations.

"I think Colleen wanted to be invited," Joey mused when she got into the car with Charlie. "I feel a bit bad for not inviting her."

"It's VJ's thing," Charlie reminded her. "She'll get over it, I'm sure."

* * *

"I think you should go to the city," Nicole ventured.

Aden nodded.

"I think it'd be good to have a break," he agreed.

"I mean for good," Nicole told him.

He looked up sharply, shocked and confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should go to the city with Justin and find yourself," Nicole said. "Figure out who you are and what you want."

"I will," Aden said. "And then I'll come home and follow through with my plans."

He smiled cheerfully but Nicole's heart broke. She shook her head.

"You're never going to be happy here, Aden," she said. "You've been through too much and the Bay represents too many tragedies. You need to move on and let go. And so do I."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Aden admitted, gazing uncomprehendingly into her eyes.

Nicole swallowed. She considered reaching for his hand but resisted.

"You and I don't have a future, Aden," she said softly.

Aden narrowed his eyes in sheer confusion.

"Sorry?"

"We don't belong together."

"What?"

"It's over!" Nicole said desperately.

Aden just stared blankly at her.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said softly.

Without another word, she hurried out of the house.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie, Joey, Leah, Elijah and VJ were doing the final preparations for the party.

"Hello?" Colleen called through the house.

Leah and Charlie exchanged an awkward glance.

"I made you all some cupcakes," Colleen explained. "But don't worry. I won't stay. I know I'm not invited."

She looked sad. Joey felt compassionate.

"Next time we have a party without an exclusive theme, you'll absolutely be invited," she promised.

"And thank you so much for the cupcakes," Leah said sincerely.

"I haven't tasted them," Colleen admitted. "I'll just check if they're okay."

Charlie squeaked as she nearly fell of a chair, upon which she had been balancing in order to put some balloons up. Joey rushed forward and caught her, scolding her for being careless. Charlie pouted. Joey kissed her.

"It looks like we're all having near misses at the moment," Elijah chuckled.

Colleen grabbed everyone's attention when she started choking.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo and Charlie have a big case on their hands, Xavier finds out that Hugo is still alive and Aden can't tell Nicole that he loves her…_


	307. Chapter 307

_A nice long chapter for you as the Hugo saga hots up. I never quite understood it, myself and stopped watching partway through so there may be less sympathy for him from certain characters than I gather there was in the show! I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seven**

On Saturday morning, Charlie reluctantly went to work on the promise that she and Joey were going out for a romantic meal that evening. She was planning candlelight and the full works and a real chance to reconnect. Sometimes it seemed that they spent more time sorting out everyone's problems instead of spending real time with each other. But the comforting thing was that regardless of how distracted they sometimes got, at the heart of it, they knew how much they loved each other and they knew that nothing would ever tear them apart.

Everyone had had a really nice time at VJ's party the previous afternoon, including Colleen. And Leah's little boy seemed to be a lot happier and a lot more peaceful about the situation that had occurred at the farm house. Now, everyone hoped that it would be able to settle down again. He had also started to express an interest in going to church, although Leah was a little concerned that his motive was more about spending extra time with Joey than learning about God.

* * *

Arriving at the station, Charlie had barely got her jacket off before Angelo appeared in her office looking extremely stressed out.

"What's happened?"

"Hugo's officially escaped from Witness Protection and I have very limited time to find him."

Charlie froze. She almost felt her heart constrict in panic. He had already told her that Hugo had disappeared but he'd implied that it was a minor error and that they would find him quickly. Apparently now, he had been gone for ages and the panic was on. For Angelo, the situation was only about concluding his case. For Charlie, it meant so much more than that. Hugo had almost killed her. He had abducted her and revealed exactly what kind of evil he was capable of. Charlie had battled terribly with nightmares and ended up in therapy again, having only just really recovered from everything that had happened with Grant. The idea that Hugo could be roaming the streets and heading back to the Bay was terrifying.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Ruby wondered as she and Xavier trekked up to the farm to see Martha and help her out on the farm.

Xavier caught hold of his girlfriend's hand, mostly just relieved to have her all to himself. These days, Ruby seemed to be far too engrossed in swooning over Liam Murphy to be terribly attentive, even though she knew how much stress he was under due to fretting about Hugo. And if he wasn't worrying about his brother or Martha, Xavier found himself continuing to seethe over his mother's relationship with John. Just thinking about it made him feel sick.

"Because I'm the most amazing boyfriend in the world and you're desperate to spend every moment with me that you can," he smirked.

Ruby giggled and nodded.

"I suppose that's a fair assessment," she agreed.

* * *

With her girlfriend busy at work and Ruby out for the day with Xavier and Martha, Joey had indulged in some trash TV before getting ready, cleaning the house and then heading out to the gym for a work out. She preferred the place when Tony had owned it and she didn't think she would ever really warm to John but she had to admit that his additions to the machines were great. Having showered and changed again, with a vigorous spring in her step, Joey grabbed a juice from the Surf Club and then headed out into the sunshine.

* * *

Aden sat on the beach in a sombre mood, staring out at the horizon as if it would give him some answers. Justin had been no help when Aden had tried to figure out what he'd done so wrong for Nicole to break up with him. And his now ex-girlfriend had refused to take his calls. The whole thing was hurtful and confusing and he was desperate for answers. It had taken a lot for him to put his heart on the line and make a go of things with Nicole. At the beginning, he had worried that he was betraying Belle's memory by moving on before he had even had to deal with the first anniversary of her death. But he'd comforted himself in the fact that Belle had wanted him to heal and be happy with someone else. And at least for a while there, Nicole had made him happy. He had even thought that one day, probably in the rather distant future, he might have fallen in love with her. But now it was over and he didn't understand why.

* * *

"What do you mean, Hugo's escaped Witness Protection?" Charlie demanded, her voice unnaturally shrill.

Angelo exhaled loudly and sank into the chair on the other side of his boss's desk.

"He stopped showing up when he was supposed to and nobody has seen him for weeks," he explained.

"And what the hell are you doing about it?" Charlie snapped. "Apart from looking self pitying and whinging to me."

Angelo winced at her harsh tone.

"I've been trying to find him, obviously," Angelo snapped. "I've been hunting for him and I think I might know where he's hiding out but I can't seem to pin him down."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Charlie asked, anxious not to get involved.

"I need you to help me find him," Angelo almost begged.

Charlie shook her head adamantly.

"No," she said.

"No?"

"Do you remember what happened last time I stuck my neck out to help you on a case? On _this _case?"

Angelo swallowed uncertainly.

"Hugo nearly killed me and I ended up in therapy. You then faked the fucker's death and duped me into believing I was safe. Then you got obsessed with me all over again and started stalking me and tried to break up my relationship," Charlie said curtly. "So, no, Angelo, I'm not going to help you. I'm staying as far out of this as I possibly can. This is your mistake. It's your problem. Deal with it yourself."

Angelo stared at her, more than a little stunned. He watched her open her laptop and begin to work, clearly dismissing him. With nothing more to say, Angelo left the room.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier exchanged anxious glances as they sat down at the kitchen table with Martha. They had worked for a little bit on the farm but noting Martha's distracted mood, Xavier had tried to find out what was wrong. It was then that she had sat the teenagers down and told them that Hugo's death had been faked and he was still alive.

"I can't believe this," Ruby murmured.

She wondered if Charlie had known about this. And if so, had she been in on it from the start?

"I knew it," Xavier said. "I knew something was going on. I knew they were lying."

Ruby was surprised to see how bitter he looked.

"I hate Angelo," he declared.

"Why Angelo?" Ruby wondered.

"I asked him weeks ago if Hugo was still alive and he lied to my face," Xavier replied.

"Well, in his defence, the police must have done this for a reason," Ruby said. "Going around and telling everyone the truth would have been kind of counter productive."

"How can you sit there and defend the guy after everything he's done?" Xavier asked.

"I'm not," Ruby faltered. "But... well, I don't think it's _all _his fault. I mean, he didn't make Hugo get involved in human trafficking or kidnap Charlie or..."

She trailed off, glancing at Martha and apologising.

"It's fine," Martha said softly. "I don't think I'll ever get my head completely around everything Hugo turned out to be capable of."

"But he was sorry for it," Xavier said desperately. "We can't keep punishing him for..."

He sighed heavily. While he was delighted to know that the big brother he idolised was still alive, he was now painfully aware that he would still probably never see him again.

"Does Charlie know?" Ruby asked anxiously.

Martha nodded.

"And Joey," she added. "But I gather they only found out recently. They weren't involved in the cover up. That was all..."

"Angelo," Xavier interrupted bitterly.

* * *

Joey had found Aden on the beach and come to sit beside him.

"She really broke up with you?" she asked.

Aden nodded sadly.

"I don't know what I've done wrong," he said.

"I'm not sure you've done anything wrong," Joey ventured.

Aden turned to look at her, desperate for any information she can provide.

"Aden, you haven't been happy for a long time," Joey said delicately.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm still grieving for my dead wife!" he snapped.

Joey held up her hands quickly in defence.

"I'm not having a go!" she said.

He apologised quickly, aware that he should have known better than to think that Joey was being unkind.

"What I mean is, everyone has been aware of your pain," she said gently. "And it's understandable pain after everything you've been through. Justin has been posing a lot of questions to Nicole and I lately..."

"What kind of questions?" Aden wanted to know.

"About whether you're happy, whether you've got any direction in your life, if you want to stay in the Bay, if you want something different for yourself," Joey explained.

Aden sighed heavily, thinking back to his conversation with Nicole.

"She kept asking me about all of that," he revealed.

Joey nodded.

"And as much as he's pissed me off, he's right," Aden admitted. "I'm not happy. I'm not... unhappy exactly but I do kind of feel like I'm wandering blindly through my life. I'm not excited about anything and I don't find joy in things like I used to. There have only been two people in my life that I've ever felt a really deep connection with, two people that have really got to the heart of me and, as much as I care about her, Nicole isn't one of them."

"Belle and... Justin?" Joey asked.

"Belle and you," Aden told her.

Joey smiled shyly. It felt good to think about how highly her friend seemed to think of her.

"The happiest I've been since Belle died has been when you and I have hung out and had a laugh together," Aden said. "I never run out of things to say to you and you always manage to keep a smile on my face. Apart from spending time with you, everything else in my life has been pretty flat, especially since we lost the trawler and the when I left the bait shop. That was a seriously shitty decision. I like the Diner and everyone who works there and everything but I miss working with you."

Joey smiled again and put her arm around his broad shoulders.

"I miss working with you too," she said sincerely. "And I'm sorry we haven't really spent that much time together lately. I guess I've been caught up with Charlie and..."

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Aden insisted. "Things were going okay until Justin showed up. But the revelations about our granddad and everything messed me up and the obviously everything that... happened. It probably would have been easier and quicker to deal with if I hadn't shut you out. You always seem to know the right thing to do."

Joey blushed.

"You're making me out to be some kind of saint, Ade," she chuckled.

He turned and grinned at her.

"Well, you have been my saviour for months," he said.

"Well, you were _my _saviour first," Joey reminded him.

He chuckled and hugged her.

"I guess we're both pretty awesome, hey?" he said.

"Absolutely amazing," Joey agreed with a giggle.

* * *

Deciding that she couldn't keep the truth a secret anymore, Martha took Xavier round to see Gina, Tony and Rachel. Crowded round the table with them in the house she had once shared with Jack and then Hugo, she blurted out the truth. She was met with stunned silence from her family.

* * *

Arriving home from work, Charlie looked and felt utterly shattered.

"We really don't have to go out tonight if you're too tired," Joey said.

She removed Charlie's heavy utility belt and instructed her to kick off her shoes. Guiding her onto the couch, Joey immediately began to massage Charlie's aching feet.

"No, I want to go out," Charlie said, although her eyes began to close.

She smiled as she felt the gentle, satisfying pressure Joey was applying to her feet. It was still amazing to her that Joey always seemed to know exactly what she needed, even when she didn't know herself.

"I could cook you something here and we can watch some DVD's or something," Joey suggested.

Charlie opened one eye.

"Don't you want to go out?"

"I'm easy," Joey said.

"I know!" Charlie snorted.

Laughing, Joey tapped her foot in a bid to scold her.

"Cheeky!" she said.

"But you love me," Charlie replied.

Joey smiled sincerely.

"Very much," she agreed.

"And I love you," Charlie said. "Which is why I want to fulfil my promise to take you out to dinner tonight."

"But you're tired," Joey objected. "And stressed. And there's clearly something you're trying to figure out how to tell me."

Charlie chuckled, wondering how Joey could possibly know her as well as she did. She'd spent her life concealing her feelings from the world. But Joey read her as easily as an already open book.

"There is something," she admitted.

Joey nodded patiently.

"But I really wanted to give you a special night," Charlie said. "I keep promising that we'll celebrate you passing your course and things keep getting in the way."

Joey pushed Charlie's feet gently out of her lap. She scooted closer and gave Charlie a tender, loving kiss that both left them a little breathless.

"How about this?" she suggested. "We celebrate me passing my course by giving me a chance to practice making something delicious for you, me and Ruby to share. Then when Ruby inevitably scurries off to her room to sing more of these songs that Liam's writing, we'll have a nice, hot bubble bath and then snuggle up in our PJ's with a movie. Then we'll complete the night by making mad, passionate love. Or else we'll fall asleep on the couch and stumble to bed half dead at two in the morning."

She grinned. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"That all sounds pretty perfect to me," she concluded. "Although I am very much hoping for sex instead of sleep."

Joey giggled and kissed her again before taking both her hands.

"Now, there is one condition," she said more seriously.

"Is it more kisses?" Charlie asked hopefully. "Because I can absolutely do that!"

Joey shook her head but smiled at her girlfriend's pout.

"What's happened that's making you so frowny?"

Charlie sighed heavily, keeping hold of Joey.

"Hugo's gone missing from Witness Protection."

Undetected, Ruby, who had just opened her bedroom door, slipped back into her room and sat heavily on her bed. Having caught Charlie's last sentence, the teenager's mind was now reeling.

* * *

Aden stormed back out of his house and towards the caravan park, where he hoped that Nicole would be at home. After his chat with Joey, he had gone to speak to Justin who, although he'd played things down, had admitted to putting doubt in Nicole's mind about the future of their relationship. Aden had been angry but also rather lost and confused over whether his brother was right. Things genuinely hadn't been the same since Belle had died and Aden did feel lost. He'd been convinced that he was happy and in control of his life but perhaps it took an outsider's perspective to see things for how they really were.

"Hey, Aden," Romeo greeted warmly when he knocked on the door.

"Hey," Aden replied. "Is Nic home?"

"Yeah, she's just in the kitchen," Romeo told him. "Go on through."

Romeo headed out of the house and Aden moved further into it, just in time to see Nicole trying to flee into the back garden.

"Nic," he begged. "What? You won't even be in the same room as me now?"

The beautiful blonde girl sighed heavily and turned back to face him.

"I don't really know what there is left to say," she admitted glumly.

"Well, I think I understand a little more of why you broke up with me," Aden ventured. "I had a long talk with Joey and then Justin. But really, Nic, this is a mistake. So what if I don't have much direction in my life right now? So what if I'm not that happiest I've ever been in my whole existence? That will all come. The important thing is that we care about each other. I want to be with you. Please don't push me away."

"Tell me you love me," Nicole suddenly demanded.

Aden looked startled and immediately began to sweat.

"Sorry?" he said.

"We've been together for months but all you've ever admitted to is caring about me," Nicole said. "Surely it should be more than that by now."

"Well, it's not really that simple," Aden sighed. "I can see myself saying it and feeling one day but... well, I explained about that before. Months ago. Why does it have to matter right now?"

"Because if I'm truly worth hanging around the Bay and flitting from one dead end job to another for, then it should be love," Nicole said.

Aden sighed heavily. The last person he'd said the words to was Belle and although he no longer felt like he was betraying his late wife by being with another woman, loving that woman was another matter.

"Nic..." he tried.

"We're not meant to be together, Aden," she said certainly. "And it breaks my heart because I _do _love you. But I can't see you being miserable and not be able to change it. And I can't cope feeling about you the way I do knowing that you're probably never going to feel the same. I think Justin's right – you do need to go away and find yourself. And you need to do it without me."

Aden gazed at her as she turned and made her way towards the stares. His heart pounded and he longed for her to look back and change her mind. But she didn't.

* * *

After a delicious dinner, Ruby announced that she was going to go and visit Xavier to work on their school project together. She hadn't quite come clean about that particular lie yet, although she did feel guilty about it. It had been a hard road to get to a place where she, Charlie and Joey were a happy family unit and she felt bad about essentially betraying that. The only comfort she could take from the situation was that there was obviously a lot her mother was keeping from her too. Perhaps secrets were acceptable if they were to protect people and intended for the greater good.

"Ruby seemed a little preoccupied," Joey mused as she began to clear their plates away.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "Although, I guess Xavier is pretty stressed about Hugo. He's suspected for a while that Hugo was still alive and it's been pretty difficult for him, without even having confirmation. At least, I _hope _he hasn't had confirmation."

Suddenly she looked very worried.

"Martha wouldn't be so stupid as to tell him and the others the truth about Hugo, would she?"

Joey moved to sit back at the table and looked directly into her eyes.

"Hopefully not," she said. "Especially in light of the current circumstances. But whether she chooses to spill the beans or not, there's no point you stressing about it now. You'll just have to deal with it if and when it happens."

Charlie nodded. She reached out and stroked Joey's beautiful face. Then she leant in and kissed her lips.

"How about that bath?" Joey suggested.

* * *

Ruby met up with Xavier on the beach, having called him urgently away from the intense discussion he had been having all evening with Martha, Gina, Tony and Rachel.

"I have to tell you something," Ruby said anxiously. "But you have to promise me that you're not going to flip out."

Forgetting about Hugo for a moment, Xavier panicked that she was about to break up with him and start dating Liam.

"Okay..." he said uncertainly.

"I overhead Charlie telling Joey that Hugo isn't in Witness Protection anymore."

Xavier's mouth hung open as he stared at Ruby in the moonlight for a moment.

"What did you say?" he managed.

"Hugo's left Witness Protection," Ruby said. "That's all I heard, I swear, so I don't know exactly what's going on but Charlie sounded pretty stressed about it. I guess she and Angelo will have to try and find him or something."

Xavier nodded and sighed heavily.

"Let's hope they fail," he said.

* * *

"Mmm... this is way better than going out to dinner," Charlie said happily.

She was resting between Joey's legs in a hot bubble bath, facing away from her and resting her head against her body. Joey had treated them to a bath bomb and lit the room with candles and both were thoroughly enjoying the chance to relax together.

"Absolutely," Joey said. "Although I'm not sure I'm in the mood for either a DVD or sleep."

Charlie turned her head slightly and caught Joey's cheeky grin.

"Nor am I," she confirmed. "Nor am I."

* * *

_Next time… Ruby quizzes Charlie about Hugo, Aden leaves town with Justin and Xavier is reunited with his brother…_


	308. Chapter 308

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eight**

Charlie woke up in a tangled heap on top of the blankets with Joey. Far from falling asleep quickly, they had ensured that despite all the chaos around them, the spark was very much still there.

"What?" Joey squeaked, waking and sitting with a start.

For a moment, she was bewildered as to where she was. Shaking her head, she looked down at Charlie, awake but happily resting in the middle of the bed. Coming to her senses, she smirked as memories of the night before hit her. She sank back onto the bed.

"That was some celebration," she murmured.

Charlie giggled and moved to cuddle her, pausing when she realised that her hand wasn't where she has expected it to be. Mortified, she looked down and realised that she was still rather caught up with Joey's body.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

Joey winced a little as Charlie removed her fingers as gently as possible. Turning on her side, she grinned and kissed her.

"No wonder I don't remember going to sleep," she remarked. "We must have actually passed out mid... canoodling!"

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"What?" Joey asked, bewildered.

"After the night of passion we had last night, it amuses me that you've reverted to being terribly shy and innocent this morning," Charlie teased.

Joey pouted but smiled again when Charlie leaned in for a gentle kiss. The tenderness quickly gave way to passion again and both women were relieved that neither of them had to work today.

* * *

Nobody in the Austen or Holden households had slept. This morning, they had all come together again to discuss the revelations about Hugo.

"I just don't think it's appropriate now," Rachel said as she and Tony arrived at Gina's house. "Not that I ever thought it was."

Tony sighed heavily as he carried baby Harry into the house.

"Fine," he said tiredly. "I'll cancel the fight with John."

Despite looking rather like a ghost, he saw Gina's eyes light up from where she was nursing a coffee at the kitchen table. Personally, he didn't think the subject of his arranged boxing match with John was exactly the most important thing in their lives right now. Hugo was alive and according to Xavier, who had been informed by Ruby the night before, had escaped Witness Protection. He could be anywhere and in any amount of untold danger. And nobody had any idea as to how to get in touch with him.

* * *

Joey and Charlie had finally emerged from their bedroom after a night that had been rather noisy according to Ruby's side of the wall and began to make coffee and breakfast.

"Hey, Rubes," Joey greeted warmly when she found her step-daughter on the sofa. "How did you sleep?"

"You mean _after _you guys stopped making a racket?" the teenager remarked.

Joey and Charlie both coloured but were relieved when Ruby grinned at them.

"Come on," she teased. "It's pretty much a family joke by now."

"Sorry," Charlie said sincerely.

"Don't worry," Ruby said. "I'm pretty loud when I do it too."

Charlie choked on her coffee as she simultaneously dropped her cup. It fell to the floor and smashed at her feet. Charlie remained looking startled.

"Sorry," Ruby smirked. "I couldn't help but get a little revenge. I'm not sure what's worse – to know your parents are having sex or to know your daughter's having sex."

"Your daughter!" Charlie and Joey said quickly, making Ruby laugh loudly.

Charlie began to clear up the mess of her morning coffee, muttering that knowing your daughter was sexually active was far worse than anything else she could know about her.

* * *

Justin was all packed up and ready to return to base. It felt like forever since he had been at work and he was still struggling to get his head around everything that had happened with Larry.

"I'm heading out in about an hour," he said to Aden.

His brother was sat on the sofa, staring blankly at the television, although it didn't look like he was taking anything in. In the same clothes from the day before, Aden couldn't stop thinking about Nicole.

"Okay," he said numbly, not even able to process how much he was going to miss him. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I thought we could go to the Diner or something," Justin suggested, coming to sit beside him.

Aden nodded mutely, mumbling the word 'yeah'. He switched off the TV and tried to look with it.

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Nicole," Justin said. "But on the plus side, it means you can come to the city with me with a clear conscience."

He winced as he expected Aden to shout at him. But he didn't.

"Yeah," Aden said, reaching a decision that surprised him. "I can."

* * *

Sitting round the breakfast table together, Ruby studied her mother. Her head was still spinning over everything she had recently learned about Hugo.

"What are you up to this weekend?" Charlie asked, making conversation.

"I don't know," Ruby said.

"Having sex with Xavier by the sounds of it," Joey smirked.

Charlie choked on her second coffee of the day and complained loudly about it. Joey and Ruby exchanged amused glances.

"Actually, I don't think I'll be seeing all that much of Xavier," Ruby ventured more seriously.

"How come?" Charlie asked.

"He and his family are pretty stressed out about Hugo," Ruby replied bluntly.

She watched as Charlie and Joey exchanged anxious glances.

"What about Hugo?" Charlie asked, her voice rather higher pitched than normal.

"Just... missing him," Ruby lied. "With Martha so down and everything, it's all kicked off again. Plus, Xavier can't seem to let go of this theory that Hugo never died and that he's in Witness Protection of something."

Charlie's anxiety grew and she felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Offering silent support, Joey reached carefully for her hand beneath the table.

"I mean, that's crazy, right?" Ruby said, staring at Charlie and trying to read her mind.

"Yeah, crazy," Charlie mumbled.

She was no longer as happy as she had been when she woke up. Sometimes she wondered why she and Joey ever left the bedroom at all. It seemed like everything went wrong the moment they stopped losing themselves in each other and faced the real world.

* * *

Justin and Aden arrived at the Diner and were quickly served by Leah.

"I was really sorry to hear about you and Nicole," she sympathised kindly.

Aden sighed at the thought that the news had already begun to charge around town.

"Yeah, well it's freed me up to go to the city with Justin," he informed her.

Leah looked surprised.

"Oh, are you taking a holiday?" she asked.

Aden shook his head.

"I'm moving away," he told her. "For good."

* * *

Charlie and Joey walked from their apartment towards the Diner. Holding hands, Joey was trying to distract Charlie who was deeply concerned about the things Ruby had said about Hugo over breakfast.

"Do you think Martha's told them?" she asked. "Ruby has been spending a lot of time at the farm. Maybe she told her and Xavier the truth."

"No way," Joey said. "Ruby would have asked you outright. She's not the type to play games."

Charlie sighed, hoping that her girlfriend was right. If the span of Ruby's life had taught her anything, it was that she was full of surprises.

* * *

"I'm really happy you're coming with me," Justin said earnestly when Leah had left them to it.

Aden nodded and managed a genuine smile.

"I am too," he said. "I mean, before you get all excited, I am not about to sign up for the army but the city will be fun. It'll be a damn sight more exciting than Summer Bay."

Still, he didn't look as happy as he was trying to sound.

"Now I just have to find a way of telling Nicole that I'm leaving," he added.

"Just send her a text," Justin suggested. "Something like 'I'm gone' should do it."

"I can't do that to her..." Aden sighed.

"Of course you can't," said a firm voice behind him.

Aden spun round and looked as guilty as Justin as he came face to face with his best friend.

* * *

Xavier escaped the confines of his house as soon as he could. Claiming he needed some space and some air, which was at least partly true, he headed out towards the Battery. Something inside him was telling him that if Hugo had escaped Witness Protection, he would have found some way to hang around the Bay and keep an eye on his loved ones. Even if he wasn't planning on making his presence known, Xavier was certain that his beloved big brother would be looking out for them all.

* * *

"How could you even consider leaving Nicole a text message like that?" Joey demanded.

She sat down at the table without being invited. Charlie hovered rather awkwardly behind her and then decided to make a nuisance of herself in the kitchen with Leah instead.

"I didn't agree to it," Aden said quickly.

Justin excused himself and headed out into the fresh air. Joey glared as she watched him go.

"You thought about it though," Joey accused, although her tone was at least a little softer.

Aden shrugged.

"She's the one that broke up with me," he said sourly.

"But you know she was trying to do the right thing," Joey persisted. "She loves you Aden and she probably wanted to give the chance to stay with her. And instead you're what, skipping town without so much as a goodbye? To anyone? To me?"

Aden was struck by how sad she looked. He reached out and held her hand, which was resting on the table top.

"I would never have left without saying goodbye to you, Jo," he assured her. "You know how much I love you."

"What about Nicole?" Joey asked.

"I don't love her. Well, not like that. And she pretty much gave me an ultimatum – say it or get lost. I couldn't say it. And I suppose that's been the problem since the start," Aden explained. "From the moment we got together at New Year we've been inundated with problems. I can't even count how many times one or both of us has worn you out needing advice and stuff."

Joey nodded.

"You _have_ been a nightmare," she conceded with an amused smile.

Aden chuckled.

"I'm going to miss you," he said sincerely.

"I'm going to miss you too," Joey replied. "More than I could even say."

Aden nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," he said softly.

Joey withdrew and raised her eyebrows.

"Everything I've done for _you_?" she remarked. "If you hadn't helped me pick up the pieces after everything that happened with Robbo, I don't know where I'd be now."

"Well, it was mostly Charlie..."

"It was both of you," Joey said firmly. "And I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"Well, you were an angel after Belle died and you've always been my touchstone, the one person that I've been able to count on no matter what," Aden said.

"Call it even?" Joey grinned.

Aden nodded and hugged her again. Joey felt like she never wanted to let him go.

* * *

Sitting at home with Tony, Gina felt depressed. Xavier had wandered off and Martha had gone home. Rachel had had to go for a shift at the hospital, leaving her with just her brother and the baby for company.

"At least we know he's alive," Tony ventured.

"Do we?" Gina asked. "The point of Witness Protection was that the police would take care of him and stop him being hunted down by the bastards he was working with. Now who's there to protect him? He could be dead all over again as far as we know."

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"And do you want to know the worst thing?" she asked, opening up and looking directly at Tony.

"What's that?" the P.E. teacher asked, a little anxious about the reply.

"I wish he'd been killed the first time round," Gina admitted, hating herself for it. "It's been the hardest thing in the world to get my head around the kind of son I raised. At least when I thought he was dead I could do whatever it took to forget about him. Don't get me wrong – he's my son and I love him with all my heart. But I don't forgive him for what he did and I do think he was a monster. I felt like I was just getting my head around everything that happened and now it turns out that nothing was ever resolved in the first place."

* * *

Having left Aden to go and face Nicole, Charlie and Joey had retired to the beach. With a notepad and several pens, the couple began to note down official ideas for the restaurant. Now that Joey had passed her course and with the constant encouragement from her girlfriend, she had decided that she was really going to try and start her own business.

"Okay, so you want a tapas theme, right?" Charlie asked.

"Right," Joey nodded, watching Charlie write it down. "I want it to be fish and seafood centred in the main but I think it'd be good to have some meat dishes and I want really good vegetarian option too. And I want to put a lot of emphasis on starters and things – like, you could get platters to share with samples of lots of dishes and things like that."

Charlie grinned as she hurried to write everything down.

* * *

Nicole froze when she opened the door to her now ex-boyfriend.

"Hi," she said anxiously.

Sensing the tension, Miles and Romeo escaped outside in order to give the former lovers some privacy. Everyone had assumed that Aden and Nicole were pretty solid so it had come as quite a shock that they had split up without much warning.

"Hi," Aden replied. "Can I come in?"

Nicole anxiously gestured for him to enter the house.

"There's something I need to tell you," Aden said hesitantly.

For a moment, Nicole felt her heart swell at the thought that after everything, he might actually tell her that he was in love with her and that he wanted to give them another chance.

"I'm leaving town," Aden blurted out. "Today. With Justin. I just... I wanted to say goodbye."

_Or maybe not_, Nicole thought bitterly.

"Goodbye," she said, strangely void of emotion.

"That's all you've got to say?" Aden asked.

"What do you want me to say, Aden?" Nicole asked. "Do you want me to tell you that I love you and beg you to say it back? Do you want me to ask you to stay? Do you want me to tell you that the idea of you walking out of my life destroys me with a pain I didn't know was possible? Do you want me to get rid of every last shred of dignity and tell you exactly how I feel?"

Aden looked startled.

"Because I just have," Nicole finished. "I hope it's made you happy."

She turned towards the stairs, desperate to bury her head in her pillow and cry.

"Nic!" Aden said desperately, catching up with her and grabbing her hand.

He spun her around and gazed into her eyes for several long moments.

"I wish I could say everything you need me to," he said honestly. "I wish I could be the person you want. And I have such strong feelings for you. If I was to ever fall in love with another girl besides Belle, I know it would be you. But... it's the wrong time for us. Everything you've said about what I need right now is true. I do need to get out of the Bay. I need to explore the world and find myself. And then, even though I don't expect you to wait around and even though I'm sure there will be a thousand guys just desperate to be lucky enough to be with you, I hope, if we meet again, we'd have a better chance at succeeding."

Despite herself, Nicole was touched by his words. She closed the gap between them and stroke his handsome face with her fingertips.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said softly.

"I'm going to miss you too," he replied.

Slowly, she leant in and kissed him.

* * *

Xavier was near the Battery when he got the distinct feeling that he was being followed. Glancing around him, a car that he had spotted several streets away seemed to be creeping along the road. As it sped up, heading towards him, Xavier prepared to run. He had images of Hugo's evil contacts coming to get him, trying to lure Hugo out and make him pay for giving evidence against them. He nearly burst into tears when he saw his brother in the driving seat of the car.

* * *

Joey felt tearful as she hugged Aden goodbye. He'd called her to say that he had done the right thing and said a proper goodbye to Nicole and was now packing up the car, ready to leave town with Justin. Charlie and Joey had hurried over to the house to say goodbye.

"You'd better keep in touch," Joey warned.

"Of course I will," Aden said, holding on tightly to his best friend. "For starters, I've got to come back for the opening night of your restaurant."

Joey withdrew, grinning at him.

"You'll come back for that?" she asked hopefully.

"Just try and keep me away," he replied.

They hugged again before finally parting. Joey moved on to say goodbye to Justin while Charlie replaced Joey in Aden's arms.

"Keep in touch, okay?" Charlie said.

"I will," Aden replied. "And thanks for everything you've done for me over the last few years – even when I haven't made helping me all that easy."

Charlie grinned and squeezed his hand.

"My pleasure," she said. "The Bay is going to be exceptionally boring without all your drama!"

Aden laughed.

"I'm sure another trouble maker will show up at some point in the near future!" he said.

He gazed affectionately over at Joey.

"Take care of her," he requested.

"I will," Charlie promised, also gazing at her partner.

Aden knew with absolutely certainty that she was telling the truth.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo begs for Charlie's help, Gina takes her anger out on Angelo and then comes face to face with Hugo…_


	309. Chapter 309

**Chapter Three Hundred and Nine**

Ruby had gone round to see Nicole as soon as she had heard the news about Aden. She was armed with ice cream and a heap of romantic comedy DVD's that always used to do the trick with Charlie, back when she was serially getting her heart broken by men. Who would have thought then that the reason Charlie's relationships had never worked out were because she had been meant to be a woman?

"I miss him already," Joey sighed.

She and Charlie had curled up on the sofa, rather emotionally drained by the day's events.

"I know, sweetheart," Charlie said gently. "But I'm sure you'll see him again. We can go to visit him and he's promised to be there for your big restaurant opening."

Joey managed a happy smile. Before having to say goodbye to her best friend, Joey had thoroughly enjoyed a detailed brainstorming session about her future plans. It had invigorated her with a new enthusiasm from the project.

"I can't believe we're really going to do this," Joey admitted.

"Well, we are," Charlie said certainly. "I guess the first thing we need to do is try and find a venue. I don't think this place is quite big enough!"

Joey giggled and kissed her. It immediately developed but they were quickly interrupted by an urgent knock on the door.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of Hugo's car, Xavier couldn't stop staring at his brother. He looked older and had very tired eyes, not to mention a heavy beard that seemed to engulf his entire face. At least it would make him less recognisable to the people and the police trying to hunt him down. Even Xavier had had to do a double take when he'd seen him – and he had known him for nearly seventeen years.

"So, does this mean you're back?" Xavier asked hopefully. "For good?"

Hugo sighed heavily and shook his head.

"I just stopped by the Bay to check on you all, make sure you're okay," he said. "I have to move on sooner rather than later."

"But we're not okay," Xavier said. "We miss you. We _need _you. Poor Martha's losing her mind. She even spent the night with..."

He trailed off and blanched, horrified at his own big mouth.

"She spent the night with who?" Hugo asked, his voice tight.

"Nobody," Xavier lied.

"Who?" Hugo asked. "Don't worry. I'm not exactly in a position to be angry about it. After everything I did, after how much I hurt everybody..."

Xavier was touched by just how wracked with guilt his brother was.

"Angelo," he admitted.

"Angelo?" Hugo almost shouted, his eyes flashing with rage.

"Everyone's been pretty down on him about it," Xavier revealed. "I think Joey tried to deck him or something."

Hugo snorted.

"At least she's good for something," he said, having never got along with Charlie's girlfriend.

Way back when he hadn't even dared entertain the thought of falling in love with Martha's, his late cousin's widow, Hugo had been very taken with Charlie and he had tried pretty hard to get her into bed. On the one night when it might have been possible, she'd come to her sense before anything had happened and told him where to go.

"Why did you even leave Witness Protection in the first place?" Xavier wanted to know. "I mean, they saved you, didn't they? The cops?"

"Only temporarily," Hugo explained. "A few weeks ago, an old associate of mine came looking for me. I don't think it was to reminisce about old times, if you know what I mean. I panicked and ran and now... well, now I guess I'm still running."

* * *

"Angelo!" Charlie gasped when she saw her colleague standing rather breathlessly at the door.

He looked pale and rather unwell and despite all that had transpired between them recently, she could help but feel concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked cautiously, approaching the door also.

The policeman glared at her.

"I'm here on official police business," he said coldly. "No civilians involved."

Suddenly all of Charlie's concern fled her. Whatever had happened, there was no need to be rude to her girlfriend. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"What's going on?" she asked coldly.

"Can we talk in private?" Angelo asked. "I really need your help."

Charlie glanced between him and Joey and then folded her arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"No," she said. "If you need my help, you can earn it by not trying to make Joey feel uncomfortable in her own home."

Angelo looked set to argue but gave in, rather deflated. Getting Charlie to help him with his latest cock up was more important than getting one up on Joey.

* * *

Xavier looked heartbroken as Hugo told him that he would be leaving town the next morning.

"It's safer for all of you," he said. "As soon as everyone realises I'm not in the Bay then they'll move on."

"What, to hunt you in a different location?" Xavier asked desperately.

Hugo sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Xave, it's the price I have to pay for what I've done," he said. "The important thing is that none of the people I love have to pay too."

He caught his brother's gaze and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"It's the right thing to do," he insisted.

* * *

"You have twenty four hours to track Hugo down before he becomes a fugitive?" Charlie clarified.

Joey had made all three of them cups of tea while Angelo explained his latest catastrophe.

"That's about the size of it," he said.

"And why am I supposed to care about this?" Charlie asked. "The man tried to kill me, remember?"

"I know," Angelo said. "But can't you just get past that for a second?"

Joey glared hatefully at him and Charlie looked appalled.

"Oh yes, get _past _it!" Charlie said sarcastically. "That's what I'm meant to do! I mean, what's a little murder attempt between friends?"

"Charlie, I'm in serious hot water here!" Angelo snapped. "And as much as I hate to admit it, you're the best cop I know. I need you to help me bring Hugo into custody or this whole case falls apart. Everything I've worked for, everything _we've _worked for... Please?"

Charlie glanced at Joey, reading her expression and gathering that it was entirely her decision as to whether she helped or not. She thought about all the poor people Hugo had killed and nearly killed. She thought about the horrors that he had put far too many people through, including herself. Sighing, she relented.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Alone again, Gina had invited John round to visit her at home. Tentatively and all too aware of the sensitive nature of the situation, Gina had told him everything that had happened with Hugo.

"Wow... that's um..." John faltered. "I can hardly believe it."

"You and me both," Gina sighed. "I was just starting to make peace with everything that happened and now we're all back to square one. My boy is out there, a hunted man and it's all his own fault. And none of us have the first clue as to how to find or protect him. And right now, I can't even decide if I want to."

* * *

With Joey to assist her, Charlie headed over to the farm to see Martha and see if she knew anything about Hugo's whereabouts.

"I feel like a secret agent," Joey giggled in the passenger seat of Charlie's little blue car.

Charlie chuckled.

"We should get you a uniform," she mused.

Joey snorted as she caught the suddenly very interested look on her girlfriend's face.

"Even in the midst of a heavy police investigation, you still find the time for naughty thoughts," she remarked. "I'm impressed Sergeant Buckton."

Charlie grinned at her, pulling up in the driveway of Martha's house.

"What can I say?" she said. "You bring it out in me."

She leant over for a brief kiss and then climbed out of the car. Joey followed her up to the front door with both of them hoping for a quick resolution.

* * *

Ruby felt like her head was going to explode at the news that Xavier had spent the past couple of hours chatting with Hugo, the man who everyone else thought was dead and buried.

"So, he just pulled up in the car beside you?" she said.

Xavier nodded. Having agreed to do some shopping for his brother before he went on to start a new life somewhere else, Xavier had phoned his girlfriend and asked her to join him.

"I can't believe he just turned up," Ruby said, shaking her head as they walked through the high street of Yabbie Creek with their shopping list.

"I can't even believe it myself," Xavier admitted. "I know he did a lot of bad things but it was so good to see him again, Rubes. I don't think even I realised how much I loved him until we came face to face again."

* * *

John had enticed Gina out for a walk and perhaps a coffee at the Diner to try and distract her from all the emotions engulfing her. She stopped walking abruptly when she spotted Angelo heading towards his car, parked up at the Surf Club. Before John could stop her, Gina had raced across the green, shouting Angelo's name.

"Look, Gina, I'm really busy right..."

Gina interrupted him by slapping him across the face. Angelo clutched his cheek, wondering why everyone's reaction to him always seemed to be violence. Was he that much of a cretin? And if he was, how had he convinced himself that he wasn't?

"How could you do this to my family?" Gina demanded bitterly.

"I don't know what you mean," Angelo said, although he had a sinking feeling that Martha hadn't kept her Hugo news to herself.

"You faked my son's death and put him into Witness Protection!" Gina yelled. "And now you've gone and fucking lost him! Not to mention that you slept with his grieving girlfriend!"

"Now, wait..." Angelo tried.

"What kind of man are you?" Gina demanded. "And come to think of it, what kind of cop are you? I mean, do you even do any work or do you just enjoy poncing around in the uniform that you don't even deserve to wear?"

"Gina, would you just...?"

Gina shoved him hard in the chest. John pulled her back and dragged her away. Angelo cursed the day he had ever had anything to do with Hugo Austin's family. Sometimes he wondered if being in jail was better than what he had to put up with now.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Martha said honestly. "I haven't seen Hugo and I don't know where he is."

Charlie sighed. She had hoped that finding the fugitive would be a little easier. Right now, she didn't even know where to start.

"He hasn't tried to call you or anything?" she asked.

"No," Martha confirmed. "I wish he would. I'm worried about him."

Charlie nodded, sighing heavily.

"Look, if he does get in touch or you hear _anything_, even if you don't think it's relevant to our investigation, please get in touch," she requested. "If we don't track him down before his associates do then there could be a lot of trouble. And by this time tomorrow, he'll be officially a fugitive and that means the likelihood of avoiding jail and staying in Witness Protection is minimal."

* * *

Xavier and Ruby waited at the spot Hugo had arranged to meet them. They were right on time but the bearded man in the shabby car was nowhere to be seen.

"He's only a few minutes late," Ruby said gently, putting a hand on his arm. "Don't panic."

"I just have a bad feeling," Xavier sighed.

* * *

On the way back to the car, Joey slipped her arm around Charlie's waist.

"I'm really proud of you, you know," she said.

Charlie looked surprised.

"Proud of me?" she asked.

"Hunting Hugo Austin down is probably the last thing you want to do right now after everything that happened," Joey said. "But the fact that you're putting your own feelings and hurt aside is a really wonderful thing. I think you're brave and I think you're a hero."

Charlie paused, taking Joey into her arms and kissed her.

* * *

Gina had only been home for a few minutes, having said goodnight to John who she worried had completely gone off her when he'd witnessed her reaction to Angelo. She growled in frustration when there was a knock at the door. Yanking it open, she nearly fainted when she came face to face with her eldest son.

* * *

_Next time… Gina allows Hugo to stay the night and refuses to let Charlie and Angelo search her property while Ruby is burdened with the knowledge of Hugo's return…_


	310. Chapter 310

_I was a bit excited today because I had another letter printed in 'Inside Soap' magazine and I got away with mentioning Joey! They titled it 'Out of Character?' and put in a pic of Charlie._

_My letter read: "I was sad to hear that Esther Anderson is leaving Home and Away, but can hardly blame her. Charlie has gone from a strong, independent woman to someone who sacrifices her morals for her boyfriend. She was at her best during her romance with Joey Collins."_

_They replied with: "I love Charlie and Brax as a couple – shame it won't last!"_

_I don't know what they've be watching but even if they don't agree, I was pleased they printed it! I have quite a little portfolio with that magazine now. But anyway, I just wanted to share it with you so you get an extra update as well. I hope you like it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ten**

"Mum, I'm so sorry for everything that happened," Hugo tried.

Gina had let him into the house but she looked far from pleased to see him. It wasn't quite the homecoming he had dreamed of.

"Tell that to all those refugees you abused," Gina snapped. "Oh wait, you can't – most of them are dead."

Hugo was wounded by the hate in her eyes but silently knew he deserved it. He had just hoped that Gina would respond to him in the same delighted way Xavier had. But he had known it would be too much to ask. Gina didn't look at the world with the same naivety, a quality that meant his brother got regularly taken advantage of.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived at the Surf Club where they had arranged to meet Angelo and share any information they'd gathered. They found the policeman already sitting at a table with a soft drink, although he looked very much like he wanted something stronger.

"What did you find out?" he asked immediately when they sat down.

"Hi, Charlie, hi Joey, thanks for all your help..." Joey said sarcastically.

Angelo merely glared at her and repeated the question.

"Martha swears blind that she hasn't seen or heard anything from Hugo," Charlie said, willing the tension to dissolve. "The last time she saw him was when she was tricked into believing that he'd been shot dead right in front of her."

Angelo couldn't help but catch the venom in Charlie's voice and he wondered if she would ever be able to understand and forgive the necessary lies he'd had to tell. He still wished that so many things had turned out differently.

"What did you find out?"

"I found out that Gina is really pissed with me," Angelo replied.

"I can't imagine why," Joey remarked.

"Look, if you're not going to help then just shut the fuck up!" Angelo snapped.

"And if you don't shut up and apologise, you're on your own," Charlie snapped back, ever protective of her girlfriend.

It was one thing for her to be helping Angelo with his latest fiasco, even if she wasn't technically on shift, it was still her job. But Joey was helping them out of the goodness of her heart and Charlie was not about to put up with Angelo being rude to her.

"Sorry," Angelo mumbled. "It's just a stressful time right now."

Joey resisted another retort. Getting into yet another argument with Angelo wasn't going to help matters.

"And I'm convinced that Hugo's hiding out at Gina's place," he added.

* * *

"I just came back to check that everyone is okay," Hugo explained.

He and his mother sat side by side on the sofa but the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Well, we're not," Gina snapped. "We've all been falling apart since you 'died' and then just as we were putting ourselves back together we found out that we'd been the victims of yet more deceit."

Hugo looked fearfully at Gina.

"Would you prefer me to be dead?" he asked in a weak voice.

She was struck by just how childlike he sounded. Her heart broke a little but she fought her own compassion. Hugo had dragged them all through hell, not to mention the countless other lives he had ruined. She was not about to grant forgiveness for any of it.

* * *

Charlie and a very grudging Angelo, who insisted she could walk, dropped Joey off at home before heading out to see Gina at home. Time was of the essence and if Hugo really was staying with his mother then they doubted he would be hanging around too long. Hopefully, with the element of surprise, they might be able to catch him out. And Charlie also hoped that rather than giving him a get out of jail free card this time, justice might actually be served. If Angelo thought she had compassion for the man who had nearly killer her, then he was sorely mistaken.

* * *

"Does anyone else know you're back in town?" Gina asked.

"Xavier," Hugo said.

Gina looked alarmed. She wanted to protect her youngest son, not have her eldest drag him into all his mess.

"I saw him heading toward the Old Battery, where I've been hiding out for a little while," Hugo explained. "I couldn't stop myself from approaching him. I just couldn't. He's my brother. I love him."

"Well, it's a same you didn't think about..."

Gina was cut off by an urgent knock on her front door.

* * *

"Xavier, calm down!" Ruby begged.

Having waited for an hour, Xavier and Ruby had both given up on Hugo. But while Ruby was trying to convince them both that there was a reasonable explanation, Xavier was quickly going out of his mind. She chased after him as he headed down towards the hiding place in the hope that Hugo was there. A million scenarios charged through his mind as he panicked about what might have happened to his big brother.

* * *

Hugo hid quickly, his heart racing as he debated which would be worse – a visit from one of his old associates or a visit from the police. Gina tried to regulate her heartbeat as she braced herself to open the door. Angelo in uniform and Charlie in plain clothes stood there.

"Can we have a word, please?" Charlie asked politely.

"Well, it's not really a good time," Gina replied, attempting to stall for time.

Angelo craned his neck to look around the apparently empty room.

"You don't look all that busy," he noted.

"I have a headache," Gina said bitterly. "There's this arsehole of a cop that seems to have spent the last year and a half making the life of my family hell. I'm feeling a bit stressed."

Angelo swallowed, struggling to take the hate in her voice.

"We won't be long," Charlie assured her calmly. "It's just that... well, we gather you've heard that Hugo has been in Witness Protection."

Gina bristled and folded her arms, making herself a little wider in a bid to block the door. She hated Hugo more and more for putting her in a position where she was basically aiding and abetting a criminal.

"Yes, thanks for being so upfront about it," Gina said bitterly.

Charlie shot a glance at Angelo. The last thing she wanted to do was take the blame for decisions that had had nothing to do with her. If she had been asked about the whole Witness Protection thing in the first place then she would never have agreed. Hugo was a criminal who deserved to rot in jail, as far as she was concerned.

"Could we come in and talk?" Angelo tried.

"Look, it's been a long, difficult day," Gina said tiredly. "Could you not just give me one night of peace? Come back in the morning – as early as you like. But please, just let me rest."

Her voice appealed to Angelo's compassion, as well as Charlie's.

"Okay," he agreed. "We'll be back tomorrow."

He and Charlie were about to turn away when they heard someone sneeze. Angelo whipped back round and Gina looked guilty.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Xavier, I suppose," Gina said mildly.

She was even scaring herself with how easy she found it to lie.

"Who else would it be?"

"Would you mind if we took a look around?" Angelo asked.

"Go for your life," Gina said, still blocking the door. "If you have a search warrant."

* * *

Ruby had left Xavier at the Old Battery. He had been in no state to listen to him and she had no desire to hang around the dingy old place in the dark. Unfortunately, now, as she began to walk home, she felt the weight of the situation on her shoulders. Hugo Austin was alive and out of Witness Protection. He was back in town and being hunted by both criminals and police. And Ruby's mother was a police officer. Therefore, she ought to go home and tell her everything she knew. On the other hand, Xavier was her boyfriend. If Ruby spilled the beans to Charlie then he would know instantly that she had betrayed him. And then she would lose him.

* * *

Hugo emerged from where he had been hiding at the back of the house.

"Did you have to sneeze?" Gina demanded.

"I've been living rough for weeks," Hugo snapped. "I can't help it if I've caught cold."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't broken the law and ruined hundreds of innocent lives then maybe you wouldn't be living rough now!"

"You know what?" Hugo said. "I'm going. Coming here was a mistake. I just didn't think that my own mother would wish me dead or in jail."

He charged towards the door but Gina yelled for him to stop.

"You don't think Angelo's out there waiting for you?" she said.

Hugo paused, annoyed with himself for not thinking. He turned a little sheepishly back to his mother.

"Wouldn't that make you happy?" he said. "You obviously hate me."

"I don't hate you, Hugo," Gina sighed. "I just... I don't understand what you've become."

Hugo rubbed his temples and perched on the edge of the sofa. Gina came to sit beside him.

"I don't understand how any of this happened either," he said sadly. "One minute, I was having a laugh in Indonesia, trying to get over everything that had happened with the accident and everything. Then I hit financial trouble and got involved in the people smuggling. It was just small stuff at first but I discovered I had a talent for it. Flash forward a few years and I've become the kind of man I never wanted to be."

Gina nodded thoughtfully, hanging on his every word.

"Then I came here," Hugo ventured. "I wanted to build a relationship with Xavier and... and I fell in love with Martha. And I knew for sure that I wanted to get out of my old life. I tried so hard to remove myself from it. Half the reason everything went down the way it did was because Suzy was trying to force my hand. She wanted me to go back with her and take up the reins again. But I just wanted to be here with my family, run a dive business... be a good man."

Gina was surprised when she realised he was crying. Tentatively, she put her arm around him.

"I'm glad you're not dead," she said.

Both of them laughed at the absurdity of the sentence. Hugo gazed into Gina's eyes, longing for forgiveness.

"I will never understand what could drive you to do the things you did," Gina said. "You hurt people – and not just the refugees. What about poor Charlie? You nearly killed her."

"I really wasn't trying to..."

"Do you know she's only just got out of therapy after what you did?"

"No," Hugo sighed. "I didn't know that. And if I ever had the chance to apologise, I would."

"I'm not sure it would help," Gina admitted. "But... I want to help you, Hugo. What can I do?"

"You could let me crash here for the night?" he asked hopefully.

"One night," Gina said. "But you can't hide out here forever. You can't keep running. You have to make a decision about what to do next and you have to make sure it's the right one."

* * *

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Joey asked worriedly.

Ruby had arrived home a few minutes ago and she looked terrible.

"I'm fine," Ruby lied. "Just... it's been a long day."

Joey gestured for her to join her on the sofa. Ruby sighed heavily and slumped into the seat.

"What's happened?" Joey asked.

Ruby was struck by just how genuinely worried she looked. She debated whether to tell her what was going on or not. She, Charlie and Joey had a long established rule of communication and honesty. But wouldn't the police knowing that Hugo was back in town make everything worse?

"Nothing," she said unhappily. "I just... Xave and I aren't getting along so well."

* * *

Angelo and Charlie had hung around the property for a little while before giving up and deciding to call it a night.

"We'll come round first thing tomorrow," Angelo decided. "If he's there then we'll make sure to catch him out."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed, feeling suddenly tired.

Angelo drove towards Charlie's apartment in order to drop her off.

"Thanks for your help today," he said.

"No problem," Charlie said. "I'll pass your thanks on to Joey, shall I?"

Angelo glanced at her.

"Yes," he said, surprising them both. "Please do."

* * *

On his way back from the Battery, Xavier had run into Martha who had gone for a walk to clear her head. Feeling sorry for both of them, Xavier had opted to take her back to Gina's for a hot chocolate and a chat. He had decided to wait until he got home before he revealed that he had actually sat down and had a conversation with his brother.

"Mum, we're..."

Xavier's voice cut off when he saw Gina sat on the sofa with Hugo. Martha bumped into him, unaware that he had stopped walking so abruptly. She stared at Hugo and he stared right back at her. Then she fainted.

* * *

"Do you think she knows something about Hugo?" Charlie asked worriedly.

She and Joey were tucked up in bed together, neither of them able to sleep. Joey sighed heavily and traced her fingers across Charlie's palm.

"I don't know," she said. "She told me she'd had a row with Xavier but... it just looked like more than that. She looked like she'd seen a ghost."

Charlie immediately met her girlfriend's eyes.

"Maybe she did," she said.

* * *

_Next time… Gina refuses to let Angelo and Charlie search her property, Ruby and Xavier argue and Nicole turns to Joey for help with missing Aden…_


	311. Chapter 311

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eleven**

The following morning, with Charlie off out to work early, Joey saw a still very quiet Ruby off to school and then walked down to the bait shop. She pulled out her phone when it rang and smiled when she saw Aden's name flash up.

"Hey, stranger," she greeted warmly. "How's life in the big city?"

"It's pretty cool," he greeted. "I've managed to rent an apartment and I'm looking for work. Justin's back at the army base but I get to hang out with him and his friends when they're off duty. They're all pretty nice. I miss you though."

"We miss you too," Joey said. "When are you coming back?"

Aden chuckled.

"Not for a little while yet, I'm afraid," he said. "But you and Charlie are more than welcome to come out and visit me."

"As soon as I have access to both our diaries, we can arrange it," Joey said eagerly. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in your new home."

"Well, it's not much yet but I was thinking of having a party at some point soon and having a few of you come to see the place," Aden said. "Would you be up for that?"

"Have you ever known me to turn down a party?" Joey smirked.

She opened up the bait shop as she listened to her friend chuckle at the other end of the line.

"How's Nic?" Aden finally asked.

Joey sighed and sat down on the steps outside the bait shop.

"She's okay," she said. "I mean, she's missing you and the whole thing has been really hard for her but she seems to be coping."

"Good," Aden said. "I'm so glad that I said goodbye to her properly instead of just walking out. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I'd have done that."

"Well, then it's a good job I muscled in on your conversation then," Joey said affectionately.

"As always," Aden agreed. "You know the best for me much better than I do."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Martha woke with a start and her heart lurched even more when she realised that Hugo's lap had provided her with a pillow. Memories rushed into her brain as she realised the whole thing had not been a dream. Hugo really was back in the Bay. He was really here. And although he looked rather different, he still felt like the same man she had loved.

* * *

"All set?" Charlie asked when she met up with Angelo in the reception area of the police station.

He nodded, looking even more grave than usual.

"Let's go and catch a killer," he said, leading the way out.

* * *

Joey had not long hung up from Aden when Nicole showed up at the bait shop looking distinctly unhappy. _I spoke too soon_, Joey sighed.

"Hey," Nicole greeted glumly. "Can I bug you?"

"You never bug me," Joey said. "You can keep me company if you like though."

Nicole smiled, looking genuinely happier.

"What's up?" Joey asked, as if she really needed to.

"I'm just having a bad Aden day," Nicole admitted.

Joey nodded in empathetic understanding.

"Have you heard from him at all?"

Joey looked a little awkward, telling Nicole everything that she needed to know.

* * *

Hugo hid in the back room when he heard a loud rapping on the front door. True to their word, Angelo and Charlie had come back to interrogate his family. He just hoped he wouldn't sneeze this time.

"Hello," Gina greeted with vague warmth when she opened the door to the police officers.

Martha and Xavier remained on the couch, trying to look nonchalant.

"Is now an acceptable time to talk?" Angelo asked.

"Well, no, but I suppose the more I put you off, the more you'll follow me around like a stalker."

Charlie cringed and Angelo glared, both very aware of the reference. If Joey had been there, she probably would have found the comment amusing so Charlie made a note to remember it.

"Can we come in?" Angelo asked.

"If you must," Gina said, stepping aside and gesturing for them to sit on the sofa.

"How are you doing, Martha?" Charlie asked kindly.

She might be on duty and they might all be keeping secrets but there was no way she was prepared to neglect her friend, who looked like she had hardly slept.

"Just stressed about this whole thing," Martha sighed.

"Has anyone heard anything from Hugo?" Charlie asked, directly at all three family members.

"No," Gina said, taking the lead. "We're in the dark as much as you are."

Angelo eyed her suspiciously.

"Would you let us look around in order to prove it?" he asked.

"I would have let you last night... if you'd had a search warrant," Gina replied. "And the same goes for today."

* * *

Nicole had dissolved into tears in Joey's arms. The bait shop manager wondered if in her quest to work in the fishing industry and then work in a restaurant, she had missed her calling as a counsellor.

"I know it was the right thing to do," Nicole said, hiccupping a little. "I just... wish we could have worked things out."

"I know," Joey said softly, rubbing Nicole's back. "And if it's meant to be, then I'm sure you'll find a way to get back to each other. And if not, then the right guy will be just waiting for you."

Nicole sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm starting to think there's no such thing," she sighed.

"Of course there is," Joey said. "I didn't think I was ever going to end up with the right person and then bam, Charlie appears and I couldn't be happier. And the same thing will happen for you too."

"In the couple of years I've been living here, I've gone from one disaster to the next, Joey," Nicole said unhappily. "There was psycho Elliot, messed up Trey, that whole, stupid debacle with Sid, Geoff and I were a complete nightmare, as were me and Liam and then Aden..."

She trailed off and wiped her eyes. Joey kept her arm around her.

"Do you need me to share my pre-Charlie romantic mishaps?" Joey asked.

"Are any of them funny?"

"Hilariously tragic," Joey confirmed.

Nicole plastered a smile on her face.

"Go for your life," she requested.

* * *

Arriving back at the police station, Angelo was immediately on the phone to organise surveillance on both Gina's house and the farm where Martha lived. He was more convinced than ever that the family were hiding Hugo and he was going to find him if it was the last thing he did. This whole case had been his mission for a year now and he was damned if he was going to fail to close it once and for all.

* * *

Charlie escaped the police station and Angelo's foul mood as soon as she could. She had to empathise with him though; the situation with Hugo was frustrating to say the least. While she believed her colleague was, as usual, at risk of going over the top, she did agree that Gina, Martha and Xavier were likely to be hiding Hugo.

"Hey, sweetheart," she greeted with both warmth and relief when she saw her girlfriend waiting for her at a corner table in the Diner.

"How did it go?" Joey asked, kissing her and handing over a menu.

Charlie sat down and sighed heavily.

"Fruitless, really," she complained. "But Angelo and I are both convinced that Hugo's hiding out at Gina's. Martha and Xavier were there too so I'm sure they know exactly what's going on – which only fuels my belief that Ruby does."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Joey asked.

"Do you think I should?"

Joey nodded reluctantly.

"Just don't go in hard, okay?" she said. "Don't make her panic and clam up."

Charlie nodded.

"Will you help me?" she asked. "I feel like my brain's about to explode with the stress so I'm unlikely to be reasonable for the foreseeable future."

"Great," Joey smirked.

Charlie grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Anyway," she said. "How has your day been?"

* * *

"No way!" Xavier yelled rather too loudly. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Sitting beside him on the beach, Ruby looked wounded. Her boyfriend ran his hands anxiously through his hair and apologised.

"I just... how could you even think that telling Charlie about Hugo would be a good idea?"

"She's my mother!"

"She's a cop!"

"But she would only ever want the best for..."

"For the man who nearly killed her?" Xavier interrupted. "She'll send him straight to jail."

"Isn't that where he belongs?" Ruby asked bluntly.

Xavier looked annoyed.

"Look," she said gently. "I know he's your brother and I know you love him. And I'm sure he's telling the truth about being sorry but at the end of the day, he did a lot of bad things. Apologising isn't going to make up for that. _Maybe_ testifying against other associates would have but... I'm sorry. He broke the law. He killed people. He nearly killed a lot more. And I don't think that keeping him hidden under the noses of the police is going to help anyone."

Xavier's eyes turned a shade darker than Ruby had never seen before. His anger almost made him look angry.

"If you dare open your mouth to Charlie or Joey or anyone, I swear I will never speak to you again."

* * *

Still in the Diner, Charlie and Joey watched Miles first light up and then visibly deflate while talking to Gina. When the headmistress left the venue, Charlie waved her friend over.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, the good news is that Michael has deemed me fit to teach again," he said, sinking into a vacant chair at their table. "And the bad news is that I have to appear at a P&C meeting to plead my case. It looks like everyone knows all about what's been happening this year. It's pretty embarrassing. Right now, I don't know if I even _want_ to face the kids again."

Charlie put an affectionate hand on his and smiled her encouragement.

"Michael would never have deemed you fit to teach if you weren't capable," she said. "You're fantastic at what you do. Ruby's always going on about you being her favourite at school. You'll get back on your feet. It'll just take a little bit of time."

* * *

At home that evening, Charlie and Joey endured a somewhat mute meal with Ruby who looked like she was constantly on the verge of tears.

"Ruby, if there's something you need to talk about then now's the time to do it," Charlie ventured.

"What do you mean?"

"If there's something on your mind?"

"There's nothing on my mind," Ruby lied.

"Nothing to do with, say... Xavier?" Charlie asked. "And his family?"

Ruby coloured, debating over whether to tell or not. She remembered the venomous warning Xavier had given her earlier on the beach.

"No, there's nothing," she said quietly. "Nothing."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Angelo argue about Hugo, Charlie and Joey plan a holiday and Nicole and Romeo comfort one another over their heartbreak…_


	312. Chapter 312

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twelve**

"Martha, I can't come back to the farm with you," Hugo said unhappily.

His former girlfriend had come visiting early in the morning and, having somehow got over all the pain of the past, seemed desperate to spend time with him.

"Why not?"

"Because whether they've told us on not, the cops will be crawling around here and crawling around the farm," he explained. "Angelo will be watching my every move. He obviously knows I'm here and he'll do whatever it takes to catch me out."

Martha sighed and sank heavily on the sofa. A now clean shaven Hugo came to sit beside her. He tentatively put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for everything."

* * *

At the police station, Watson avoided her office, in which Angelo and Charlie were arguing.

"You're going too far!" Charlie yelled.

"Too far to catch a notorious criminal?" Angelo yelled back. "Are you kidding me?"

"You can't hassle his family like this!" Charlie insisted.

"I can do whatever the hell I like," he replied.

"Actually, you can't," Charlie said in a quieter but no less stern tone. "You've been told that you have to reduce the surveillance you've set up and if you don't, I'll have to report it."

"You can take away the team," Angelo said, glaring at her. "But you can't stop me from doing whatever I like. I can stay out there twenty four seven if I choose."

"You're right," Charlie agreed and in a gentler tone. "But do you really think that's a good idea?"

She sat in Watson's vacant chair and looked firmly into Angelo's eyes. He sighed heavily and sat down in his own chair, safely behind his desk. He rubbed his temples and ran his hands through his too short hair.

"I can't let Hugo get away," he said. "He's the key to this case and this case has been my life for a year now. If it wasn't for agreeing to do whatever it took to bring the human trafficking ring down, I'd be rotting in a jail cell now. Please Charlie, you have to be with me on this."

"I understand where you're coming from," Charlie said. "I know how much it means and I know how important it is but I'm worried about you."

"Worried about me?" Angelo queried.

"Don't you think this whole thing is becoming a bit of an obsession?"

"No!" Angelo denied quickly.

"Angelo, you're a good cop and nobody could ever say you weren't devoted to your work," Charlie said. "But you do have this tendency to lose yourself in things."

"Such as?"

"Well, there was the whole development site thing," Charlie reminded him. "And look how that turned out."

His eyes blazed.

"Below the belt, Charlie," he said unhappily.

"Sorry, but it's true. Then there was your original hunt for Hugo..."

"That was valid!" Angelo shouted, losing his temper all over again.

"I know," Charlie said, keeping her voice calm. "But you were obsessed with it. And you still are. And I don't think I need to remind you that you were so obsessed with me that you started stalking me."

"I apologised for that," Angelo said rather sulkily.

"I know," Charlie replied softly. "That's not the issue. The issue is that it happened in the first place. You got so obsessed with one idea that you were blind to everything else around you. As your colleague and your friend, I really don't want that to happen again. I don't want you to lose yourself in this case."

"I wouldn't let Joey hear you refer to me as a friend," Angelo replied sourly, before marching out of the room.

* * *

Nicole sat at home in front of the TV with Romeo. Both feeling rather lost about losing their partners, Nicole had managed to convince her housemate that romantic comedies and junk food were the way forward.

"So, this is what girls do every time they get dumped?" he asked.

"Yes," Nicole said. "And we prefer not to use the word 'dumped'."

"Well, you might not have been dumped, but I was," Romeo sighed unhappily.

Nicole put her arm around him.

"It'll get better," she said.

"Will it?" Romeo asked.

"Well, that's what Joey said," Nicole sighed. "And she's usually right about these things."

* * *

At home, after a long day, Charlie couldn't get the Hugo situation out of her mind. Ruby had made herself scarce as quickly as possible and the knowledge that she was keeping big secrets from her parents was worrying to say the least. The atmosphere in the house was vastly uncomfortable.

"Do you think I should talk to her again?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "I honestly have no idea what the best next move is."

Charlie moved to the other end of the sofa and cuddled up to her girlfriend.

"That's worrying," she said. "You _always _know what the best thing to do is."

Joey managed a smile and put her arm around Charlie, who rested comfortably on her chest.

"I think we need a break," Joey decided.

Charlie jerked away, looking completely panicked.

"A break? Why? I thought things were going really well between us..."

She trailed off and blushed.

"You meant you think we need to have a holiday or something, didn't you?" she realised.

"That would be correct," Joey chuckled, opening her arms again and welcoming Charlie back into her embrace. "Why the panic?"

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. She inhaled Joey's scent. For a woman who worked with bait and fishing equipment all day, she always smelled delicious.

"I don't know," she said. "I just thought..."

"But why would you think that?" Joey wondered. "I don't make you feel insecure, do I?"

"No," Charlie assured her. "It just comes naturally."

Joey frowned, a little concerned.

"It's like that book," Charlie ventured.

"What book?"

"The Lionel Shriver one you love so much and made me read," Charlie said. "The one that says 'the first thing that seems to occur to people high as kites is that any time now, the wind might die and there they'll be, torn in a tree. Exhilaration seems to arrive in tandem with the threat of despair'."

Joey giggled. She had indeed made her girlfriend read _A Perfectly Good Family_, along with all the rest of Lionel Shriver's novels. Personally, she thought they were all a work a genius.

"You really learned that!" she said.

"It was a vey good point," Charlie said. "I liked it."

* * *

Angelo arrived at the farm a little later than he'd planned. He'd had to go home, get changed, eat and sort himself out before he left but, having got held up in traffic, he was worried he might have missed something important.

* * *

"He's just arrived," Martha said, peeking through the curtains.

She turned back to Hugo, who had surprised her with a visit. He'd told her that he wouldn't be able to come to the farm and she had very reluctantly expected it. The sheer joy she'd felt when he had actually come to stay had overwhelmed her.

* * *

"So, where should we go on this break?" Charlie wondered.

She was still curled up on the couch with Joey and at this point in time, she never wanted to move.

"Well, Aden wants us to visit," Joey ventured. "Maybe we could go into the city and do the rounds – Aden, Ross and Morag... And then perhaps we could spend a few days on our own. Get away from all the stress."

Charlie nodded and kissed Joey's cheek.

"That sounds great to me," she said. "Once I've got on a level with all this Hugo stuff, and preferably caught the bastard, thrown him and jail and thrown away the key, we could really get away and enjoy ourselves."

Joey shifted and kissed Charlie's lips.

"That sounds like heaven," she whispered. "Now, how to catch this pesky murderer..."

* * *

On the sofa, late into the night, Romeo and Nicole had given up on their DVD fest. Having spent several hours analysing every aspect of Nicole's relationship with Aden and then every aspect of Romeo's relationship with Annie, they had both decided that aside from each other, everyone of the opposite sex to their own, was rubbish.

"That's really going to be a stumbling block in our dating life," Nicole sighed.

"Maybe we should date each other!" Romeo laughed.

Nicole laughed too but then met Romeo's eye, looking deadly serious. Without warning, they kissed.

* * *

_Next time… Romeo's mother arrives, the teenagers campaign to save Miles's job and Charlie, Angelo and Joey try to figure out their next move with Hugo…_


	313. Chapter 313

_Hi everyone. Just to let you know that after the weekend, I won't be updating for a couple of weeks. I'm off on holiday on 1__st__ February and back home again on 16__th__. Add in the jetlag factor and I will probably be back with you by 18__th__. I think my last update until I go will be on 31__st__ but I can't promise. I have so much to do before I leave! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirteen**

Across the breakfast table, Romeo and Nicole couldn't quite look each other in the eye. Both of them were embarrassed about the kiss they had shared the night before and neither of them knew how to even start dealing with it.

"What is with you two?" Miles asked.

Both teenagers flushed and avoided the question.

"Mail's here," Alf announced, walking through the front door.

He dished out some bills to Miles, a letter from Roman to Nicole and a return to sender to Romeo. The young surfer sighed heavily. It was yet another rejection from his mother.

* * *

Breakfast the Buckton/Collins residence was muted, as it had been for days. Ruby still felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and she was one step away from telling her parents everything. But every time she opened her mouth to speak, Xavier's angry voice invaded her brain and she fell silent.

"Is there something you need to talk about, Rubes?" Joey ventured.

Ruby clammed up and shook her head.

"Because, you know if you've done something, or seen something, or even if you just know something you shouldn't," Charlie added. "Then you won't be in trouble or anything. In fact, it would be really great if you felt you could open up to us about anything that's on your mind."

Ruby swallowed and hesitated. _They know_, she realised. Instantly, guilt attacked her. But soon after, Xavier's words echoed in her ears again.

"There's nothing," she lied. "Nothing."

* * *

Romeo and Nicole were silent as they walked to school together.

"Look, about last night..." Nicole finally started.

Romeo blanched, dreading what she would say next.

"It shouldn't have happened," Nicole said.

Romeo stopped and breathed a genuine sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you think that!" he laughed.

Nicole looked bemused.

"I knew it was a mistake as soon as it happened," Romeo explained. "But then I started panicking about how you might feel and that it might ruin our friendship and everything."

"I love you," Nicole said.

Romeo looked horrified.

"But only as a friend," she assured him. "Maybe even as a brother, which makes last night ever weirder!"

Romeo laughed loudly and nodded.

"It's definitely weird," he agreed as they resumed their walk to school. "I guess we're both just grieving over Annie and Aden."

"Yep," Nicole said. "I'm just glad we didn't go too far!"

"We definitely wouldn't have gone too far," Romeo said quickly.

Nicole paused.

"Am I not 'going too far' material?" she asked, feeling rather self conscious.

"No! I mean, I know that's what you do but that's not what I do..."

"That's what I do?" Nicole demanded, growing immediately angry. "What the hell do you think I am?"

"What?" Romeo squeaked. "No! I didn't... I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well, what did you mean?"

Her eyes burned into his. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Just that, well, you've gone further with guys than I have," he said. "You know, than I have with girls. Not guys. I've never done anything with a guy. Not that that's not cool or... anything."

His cheeks burned as he glowed bright red with sheer embarrassment. Nicole cracked a smile to show he was forgiven. They fell into step beside each other again.

"Wait," she said. "Does that mean you've never...?"

Romeo flushed even further.

"Don't spread it around," he begged.

"I won't," Nicole said, her face unable to hide her surprise, especially considering the name her friend went by.

* * *

At lunch time, having spent all morning desperately trying to track Hugo down – not to mention trying to keep Angelo calm – Charlie was relieved to be sat down to lunch at the Diner with Joey.

"Any luck?" Joey asked.

"Nope," Charlie sighed. "Angelo's been staking the farm out. He's convinced that he's hiding out there."

"Not at Gina's?"

"He thinks he moved because Martha's barely left the farm in days. Prior to that, she was at Gina's all the time, including when we went round to talk to them. Angelo's trying to get hold of a search warrant."

Joey nodded.

"Don't have a heart attack or anything, but I do kind of feel sorry for Angelo on this one," she admitted.

Charlie chuckled but agreed.

"I just hope that we can reach some kind of conclusion – sooner rather than later."

They looked up when they saw Miles enter the building, very dressed up. He greeted them warmly when they waved.

"Is this all in aid of the P&C meeting?" Joey asked.

"Yep," Miles said. "It's my last ditch attempt to make things right."

"Good luck," Charlie said. "Make sure you let us know how it goes."

"If it goes my way, everyone in the whole town will know about!" Miles laughed. "I'll be shouting it from the rooftops!"

Their attention was stolen by a loud argument in the corner of the room. Rachel and Tony were laying into each other and the words 'boxing' and 'John' could be heard distinctly by everyone in the room.

"Ah, John Palmer," Joey mused. "Always making everyone cranky."

Charlie laughed, reminding Joey that she had decided to try and like him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ruby asked sceptically.

Romeo and Nicole had gathered Ruby and Xavier together in a bid to storm the P&C meeting so that they could fight for Miles.

"Of course it's a good idea," Romeo insisted. "We can't let Miles lose his job."

"I'm sure he can fight his own corner," Xavier said doubtfully.

Quite frankly, he had enough on his mind without taking on other people's problems.

"When has Miles ever been confident enough to shout about how amazing he is?" Nicole said. "He needs us. If we can get enough students involved then the powers that be will have no choice but to reinstate him."

* * *

With Charlie back at work, Joey had stopped by the Surf Club to talk to Alf about new stock she'd found that she thought was worth a try. Getting a little distracted, she had settled down and got chatting with her boss and Marilyn.

"See you later, handsome," said a woman, winking at Alf.

Joey and Marilyn burst out laughing at the way Alf flushed with embarrassment.

"Who was that?" Joey asked curiously.

"Oh, just Jill," Alf said, still blushing.

"Just Jill, hey?" Joey teased, giggling with Marilyn.

"She's new in town," Alf explained, just about returning to a normal colour. "She was looking for a place to stay so I directed her to The Sands."

"Not the caravan park?" Marilyn smirked. "Where she could call you handsome _all _the time?"

Joey snorted without dignity and Alf turned red again.

"Oh Alf!" Joey swooned. "You're just so handsome!"

"Don't you have a job to do?" Alf asked quickly.

Joey laughed again.

"On my way, boss," she saluted before dashing out.

"And I always have an elsewhere to be," Marilyn added. "See you later, handsome."

As she walked out, she didn't realise that Colleen had arrived and caught the very tail end of the conversation. And typically, she had jumped to her own conclusions.

* * *

Romeo, Nicole, Ruby and Xavier left the P&C meeting triumphantly. Having stormed the meeting, they had wasted no time in praising Miles for being the best teacher at the school. And happily, it looked like the panel had paid attention. Gina had been impressed and Miles had looked nervous but grateful. They just now hoped that they had done enough to help him.

* * *

"Dammit," Angelo shouted, slamming the phone down.

Passing by his office, Charlie poked her head around the door, worried.

"What's up?" she asked.

"They don't think there's sufficient evidence to grant a search warrant for the farm."

He looked sick with bitterness.

"Maybe we need to find a different way to tackle this," Charlie suggested.

"Like what?" he snapped.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "That's why we have to sit down and figure it out."

Angelo sighed heavily and sank into his chair.

"I can't let him disappear, Charlie," he said sadly. "I can feel this whole case slipping away and..."

He shook his head sadly and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

"I just don't know what to do," he admitted.

Feeling compassionate, Charlie glanced at her watch and then came to perch on the edge of his desk.

"We have an hour until our shift finishes," she said. "Let's head to the Surf Club, have a drink and try to come up with a plan of action."

Angelo knew he must be depressed if the thought of going for a drink with Charlie wasn't even enough to lighten his mood, but he agreed anyway.

"I'll ask Joey to come," Charlie decided.

He opened his mouth to object but she interrupted.

"She's good at thinking imaginatively about things," Charlie said. "She'll be useful."

* * *

"Miles!" Gina called, chasing the English teacher down the corridor.

He spun around in surprise. The meeting had only just ended.

"Good news!" she gushed. "They didn't even need any deliberation. You're completely cleared to teach again."

"Seriously?" Miles gasped, almost in disbelief.

"Yep! I expect you here bright and early on Monday morning."

She squeaked as he picked her up in excitement and spun her around in a circle.

* * *

Joey was just closing up the bait shop when she spotted Romeo, looking pleased with himself.

"What's so exciting?" she asked, as he fell into step beside her.

Judging by his surfboard, he looked set to hit the waves. Joey was aiming for the Surf Club where she was supposed to be meeting up with Charlie and Angelo.

"Miles got reinstated at the school," he announced. "And me, Nicole, Ruby and Xavier were a really big part of it."

Joey grinned, thrilled with the news.

"What did you kids do?" she wondered.

He explained with such animation and jubilance that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, I just have to get over Annie and my mother and everything in life will be grand," he said.

"Your Mum?" Joey asked curiously.

He had never mentioned her before, except to explain what had happened to put Mink in jail.

"I keep writing her," he explained sadly. "But she just sends my letters back unopened. I need to just swallow my feelings and forget about her. Obviously she wants nothing to do with me."

Joey put an arm around him and offered a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not sure swallowing your feelings is the best move," she said. "But I guess you have to do what you've got to do. But the Joey Collins counselling service runs five days a week!"

She grinned, making him laugh.

"Thanks for always being there," he said earnestly. "I don't know what any of us would do without you!"

* * *

Jill was back and flirting with Alf again by the time Charlie, Angelo and Joey settled down at a table in the Surf Club.

"What's going on?" Charlie wondered, amused by how shy Alf seemed to be.

It was a side to him that she had rarely seen before. The first and last time had been when Tony Holden's one time fling, Bridget had arrived in town. But unfortunately, she had proved to be nothing but a con woman who had taken poor Alf for a ride.

"Alf has an admirer," Joey giggled, watching them interact.

"Could we focus, please?" Angelo said in a rather harsher tone than he meant.

"Yep," Charlie said, snapping to attention. "Okay, where do we start?"

"Well, what do we know?" Joey asked.

"That Hugo's hiding out at the farm," Angelo told her.

"Well, technically that's only what we _think_," Charlie pointed out.

Angelo looked set to yell. Joey quickly interrupted.

"We can go with that," Joey said evenly. "So, how do we find out for sure?"

"Well, we search the house," Charlie said.

"Except, we can't get a search warrant," Angelo pointed out grimly.

"What about if someone visited as a friend instead of as a cop?" Joey suggested. "She might let us in. I mean, Charlie and I visit her all the time. If she keeps us on the doorstep then that might proof in itself."

Charlie nodded.

"That might be a good place to start."

All three of them looked round when they heard an argument erupt. First, Tony yelled at John. Then Rachel yelled at Tony and stormed out. Then, abandoning Alf, Jill began to flirt with John.

"He'd better not be about to break Gina's heart," Joey complained.

"Can you two stop getting distracted?" Angelo snapped. "I'm trying to bring down a criminal here!"

"And you'll be doing it on your own if you don't start playing nicely," Charlie warned.

Joey glanced up again when she spotted Romeo, done with his surf, walk into the building and stop short when he spotted Jill at the bar. Drunkenly, she wobbled to her feet and approached him.

"Mum?" he managed quietly, painfully aware of everyone watching them.

"Todd!" she exclaimed loudly.

* * *

_Next time… Tony and John are disappointed with their boxing match, Elijah decides he wants to marry Leah and Charlie and Angelo try to find a way forward with their case…_


	314. Chapter 314

_For Blue1927, just because you're lovely. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fourteen**

The following morning, a vast number of Bay residents were still talking about Jill's arrival in the Bay. Poor Romeo had been mortified to find her drunkenly flirting with John and had just about managed to convince her to come home with him. Angelo had then vented his frustration at Charlie and Joey for continuing to get distracted. Joey had finally lost her temper and reminded him that there was nothing wrong with caring about their friends, as well as the fact that the whole thing with Hugo was his mess and not theirs. They were merely helping Angelo track the murderer down out of the goodness of their hearts.

* * *

Arriving at the Diner for a quick coffee before they both had to go to work, Charlie and Joey were immediately bombarded by Leah who appeared rather flummoxed.

"I just don't understand what he's getting at," the Diner owner sighed dramatically.

"Forgive me for pointing out the obvious," Joey said as delicately as possible. "But have you considered asking him about it?"

Leah mock glared at her.

"That would be the simple thing to do," she agreed. "And for once, I _have _tried it but he just gets all vague and awkward."

Her topic of conversation was, of course, Elijah. He had been rather cryptically quizzing her about all manner of things, including what she wanted from her life. And she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Maybe he has a nice surprise for you or something," Charlie suggested brightly. "Don't fret."

Leah looked amused, if a little startled.

"You, Charlie Buckton, are telling _me _not to fret about something?" she laughed. "When did you chill out so much?"

"Just over a year ago," Charlie said, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend.

They were interrupted by Rachel and Tony storming into the Diner amid yet another argument about Tony's scheduled boxing match with John. Charlie, Joey and Leah watched as Tony stormed back out quickly. Sighing heavily, Rachel came to join them.

"Do you know I can't remember the last time I had a decent conversation with my husband?" she said.

Leah patted her affectionately on the shoulder.

"Is it still about the boxing thing?" she asked.

"He just won't understand how I feel," Rachel complained. "It's not safe. And the whole thing is ridiculously petty, especially in light of..."

She cringed, having very nearly said too much. Charlie studied her expression, trying to read her. It was possible that Rachel was just referring to the knowledge that Hugo was still alive. However, judging by the look of sheer guilt and panic on the Doctor's face, Charlie was certain there was more to it. And she was determined to get to the bottom of it all at work today.

"Maybe you should just give in," Joey suggested, changing the subject back to what it had been.

She too had picked up on Rachel's error but making a big deal out of it here and now wouldn't do anyone any good. Charlie could use the 'information' later but confronting a woman who probably had no deep knowledge of the situation wasn't going to help – especially not in front of Leah. Joey and Charlie found the knowledge of Hugo being alive enough of a burden without pushing it onto their friend.

"No way," Rachel said. "I can't..."

"_If _something bad happens then you won't want to be arguing, will you?" Joey pointed out.

Rachel chewed her lip hesitantly.

"I guess not," she admitted.

"And if nothing goes wrong then the quicker they can get this pissing contest out of their systems the better, right?" Joey said.

Leah snorted at the description of the match. Joey Collins certainly had a way with words.

"I think Joey's right," Charlie said. "Let them fight it out and then you can all move on."

"I hate it when I have to admit I'm wrong," Rachel grumbled.

* * *

At lunch time, Romeo, Nicole, Ruby and Xavier all sat round a table at the Diner. Xavier was typically distracted, lost in his own world. He was relieved to be allowed to see Hugo every day, now that he was staying at the farm. But as happy as he was, he was also terrified of losing him. Ruby was also in a world of her own most of the time. She was desperately worried about the Hugo situation and the effect it was having on her boyfriend. Not to mention the fact that she knew full well that Charlie was working flat out to try and find the man who had nearly killed her and Ruby was sitting on his secrets.

"What's up with all of us?" Nicole wondered, a little exasperated by the mood around the table. "We're meant to be in the prime of our lives and yet here we are, saddled with the doldrums."

She sighed heavily.

"I have family concerns," Xavier said shortly.

"And I'm concerned with his family concerns," Ruby added.

"Me too," Romeo said. "I mean, I'm worried about my own. Namely, my alcoholic mother showing up in the Bay and hitting on every man she's seen in about thirty seconds."

He pulled a face of sheer misery.

"And I still miss Aden," Nicole sighed.

"Weren't you attempting to cheer the situation?" Ruby wondered.

"I gave up," Nicole explained. "There is nothing to be happy about."

* * *

Having just about managed to escape Angelo, who had reacted to her news of Rachel's little slip up by charging out to Gina's house in a bid to stake the place out, Charlie had escaped the station on her break and met up with Joey outside the Surf Club. As they expected, Tony and John had set up an impromptu boxing ring out in the sunshine and with Colleen acting as referee, the two men were preparing to square up to each other once and for all.

"Yay, she showed up," Charlie whispered, leaning into Joey and pointing at Rachel who was standing clearly in Tony's corner.

"Yay!" Joey agreed.

She stole a quick kiss and put her arm around her.

"How did your morning go?" Joey asked. "Did you get anywhere with... you know?"

Charlie sighed and shook her head.

"Angelo is still fighting to get a search warrant for Gina's place and the farm," she explained. "And to be honest, I really am starting to feel his frustration. It's so annoying to know that that bastard is here, right under our noses and we don't even know how to get to him."

"Well, we can go for our plan any time you like," Joey offered. "You know, for us to try and go round there and see how she reacts."

Charlie nodded. She believed they needed to do it sooner rather than later. Hugo Austin couldn't be allowed to walk free any longer.

"Well, let's head over there after work tonight," Joey suggested. "See what happens."

Charlie nodded and took her girlfriend's hand. She lifted it to her lips and offered a tender kiss.

"Ooh, the magic is about to happen," Joey said, nodding towards the ring, inside which were John, Tony and Colleen.

* * *

Jill had been in the Surf Club for most of the morning. She was surprised when it pretty much emptied until Alf explained that there was a boxing match going on. Jill considered going and taking a look but she couldn't take her drink outside. While Alf had not actually served her alcohol, she had a flask that she had added to her orange juice. But unless she tipped the liquid into a plastic container, she couldn't go out with it. And the last thing she wanted was for the barman to know about the additions she had been making to her drinks.

* * *

"Have I missed something or has this fight not actually started yet?" Joey wondered.

She, Charlie and several other Bay residents had been sat around the boxing ring for about fifteen minutes. So far, all Tony and John had done was wander round the ring and trade insults. And quite frankly, the trash talk was more embarrassing than anything else

"This is boring!" one guy from the crowd yelled.

"Are you actually going to fight or not?" someone else wanted to know.

Still, Tony and John hesitated. Even Rachel looked bored, and she hadn't even wanted the fight to take place in the first place.

"They have a point," Colleen said to the boxers. "I didn't give up my lunch time to referee a conversation, you know."

People began to up and leave. Joey glanced at her watch. Charlie shifted a little. She really wanted to get back to work and find a way to put the Hugo Austin case to bed, although she realised it would probably take longer than an afternoon.

"Look, if you boys aren't actually going to fight then I'm going shopping," Colleen decided.

Without another word, she climbed out of the ring and headed off on her way. Realising that even Rachel had disappeared, Charlie and Joey made the decision to exit the non event also.

* * *

Angelo was arguing on the phone about a search warrant yet again when Charlie knocked on his office door. He was rude to the other person on the line and then slammed the phone down.

"No developments then?" she asked.

"Nope," he sighed. "I honestly have no idea what my next move should be."

Charlie took a seat in Watson's vacant chair.

"Angelo, are you absolutely sure Hugo's here?" she asked as delicately as possible.

"Yes!" he snapped.

"But if he was, wouldn't we have caught him by now?" Charlie pressed. "I mean, he can't stay at the farm the whole time. He has to leave at some point. Surely?"

"Don't underestimate his desire not to get caught," Angelo said darkly.

"Well, Joey and I are going to surprise Martha with a visit after work tonight," Charlie informed him. "So, we'll call you and let you know how it goes. If she let's us in then maybe he's hiding somewhere else. And if she doesn't then we'll really know something's up. But I'm going to request search warrants for her place and for Gina's tomorrow myself. Maybe if there are two people badgering for them then they'll hand them over at least to shut us up."

* * *

"Everyone's gone," John remarked, looking around him from inside the ring, but careful to keep Tony in his eyeline.

"Yep," the school teacher sighed. "I guess this whole thing really was stupid."

John nodded glumly.

"Call it off?" he said, extending his hand.

"It's off," Tony, confirmed.

The two men shook hands and then parted ways.

* * *

"This is a pleasant surprise," Joey remarked when Elijah approached her at the bait shop. "Fishing on your afternoon off?"

"Actually, no," the Reverend said, sounding a little shy. "I just... had a question to ask you."

"More questions?" Joey asked, recalling her earlier conversation with Leah.

Elijah looked baffled. Joey opted not to explain. Getting involved in other people's relationships wasn't advisable in her experience.

"Well, anyway," Elijah said. "What... um... Do you happen to know Leah's views on marriage?"

"Well, she's been hitched twice so she's either really pro or she's turned against it," Joey said. "I'm not sure. Why?"

She picked up a bucket of bait intended for a customer who had phoned ahead to plan a late afternoon fishing trip.

"I'm going to propose," Elijah revealed.

Joey squeaked as she dropped the bucket on her foot.

* * *

Alf was unimpressed. For a bar that didn't serve alcohol before five, his afternoon patron, Romeo's mother was becoming extremely worse for wear. He was annoyed at her flouting of the rules and also deep concerned for her son. He knew Romeo had a difficult relationship with his mother and as flattering as she had been all day, he could understand why. She should be focussing on building a relationship with her child, not drowning all her sorrows in one afternoon.

* * *

"It's just... don't you think it's a bit too soon?" Joey said, having hopped around a little in pain before allowing Elijah to help her deal with the bucket.

"Do you?" he asked, sounding bewildered.

"Well, you've only been together a little while," Joey said.

"But we love each other."

"I know," Joey said. "But don't you need a little more time to pledge your entire life to each other? I mean, you're still in the honeymoon phase where everything is fluffy clouds and rainbows. Maybe you need to get into a more established routine, get to know each other a little better before you rush into anything."

Elijah stood and shook his head.

"I appreciate your advice, Joey," he said sincerely. "But I love Leah and I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. So I don't see any reason to wait."

Joey groaned as she watched him depart. Turning, she walked straight back into the bucket and landed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Charlie finished work and drove straight down to the bait shop to collect Joey. The plan was to head over to the farm and try to gain access. If Martha wouldn't let them in, then they would only be able to conclude that she had something to hide.

"Hey," Joey greeted, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Hey," Charlie greeted, leaning over to kiss her.

She pulled away abruptly and wrinkled her nose.

"You stink!" she complained.

"I had two arguments with a bucket of bait and I lost both of them," Joey explained.

Charlie continued to pull a face.

"Sorry," Joey mumbled. "But I _do _work in a bait shop!"

She pouted, making Charlie chuckle. Holding her nose dramatically, she leant in and kissed her. Joey quickly pulled her closer, knocking her arm away from her nose and pressing their bodies as tightly together as the seats would allow.

"Bait germs," she smirked when they finally parted.

Charlie snorted.

"I'm sure I can survive," she said. "Martha, however, may not so what do you say to a shower?"

"With you?" Joey asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not with me!" Charlie clarified, pulling away from the curb as Joey complained loudly.

"We have a police operation to complete," Charlie pointed out. "Shenanigans can wait."

"Not too long," Joey sulked.

"Not too long," Charlie promised.

* * *

_Next time… Martha won't let Charlie and Joey in, Elijah proposes to Leah and Jill needs to be carried home…_


	315. Chapter 315

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifteen**

Showered and smelling fresh again, Joey went with Charlie to knock politely on Martha's door. With her favourite bottle of wine as an offering, they desperately hoped to be permitted entry into her home. Then, that would be proof enough that she had nothing to hide. After a few moments, when nobody answered, Joey knocked again. It was not looking good.

* * *

Inside the house, Martha and Hugo leapt into a panic. They had been living in bliss for a few days now, conveniently forgetting about the world and the reality of the situation they were in. Nobody who didn't know the truth had been to visit and they were enjoying their hibernation from the rest of Summer Bay.

"Get rid of them," Hugo requested as he hurried into the back to hide.

* * *

"Maybe she's not here," Joey said hopefully when Martha still didn't answer.

"Her car's here and the lights are on," Charlie pointed out.

"She could have gone for a walk?"

They stopped speaking when Martha finally pulled open the door.

"Sorry," she said. "I was in the bath."

Charlie and Joey chose not to comment that, fully dressed and without a hair out of place, she certainly didn't look like she had been bathing.

"Can we come in?" Joey asked. "We brought wine."

Charlie waved the bottle and grinned.

"Sorry," Martha said awkwardly. "I'm just... not really up for company tonight."

"Sometimes that's the best time to have it," Joey pointed out.

"I know," Martha said. "Just... I really want to chill out by myself."

"Okay," Joey said, sighing dramatically.

Despite the situation, Martha laughed.

"Hey, um, could I use your bathroom?" Joey asked, just as she and Charlie were about to turn away. "I think my bladder's about to burst because _someone _insisted we come here straight away in her eagerness to spend the evening with you."

Charlie couldn't help but be impressed. Joey had hit Martha with a double whammy – manners and guilt. _She really should have been a cop_, she mused, trying not to get overly excited at picturing her girlfriend in the uniform.

"It's... broken," Martha said hurriedly. "Sorry. Bye."

Without giving them a chance to respond, she slammed the door in their faces. Charlie and Joey exchanged unhappy glances.

"There is no way she isn't hiding something," Charlie concluded.

"And there's no way it isn't Hugo," Joey agreed.

* * *

Elijah had gone round to spend the evening, as planned with Leah. VJ was at a sleepover and with Charlie, Joey and Ruby no longer living at the house, the couple had the place to themselves.

"Leah, there was something I wanted to ask you," the Reverend ventured anxiously.

Joey's warnings plagued his brain but he felt far too strongly that getting married was the right thing to do. Granted, he wasn't all that experienced in romantic relationships but everything felt so right with Leah and he wanted it to last forever.

"More questions?" Leah teased. "I hope you're going to explain all of this somehow!"

She grinned to show she didn't object.

"Well, um... this question might be the answer," Elijah ventured.

"Well, I'm all ears," Leah said.

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out in a hurry.

* * *

Charlie and Joey drove away from the farm deep in thought and pondering their next move. Charlie used her hands-free kit to called Angelo and arrange to meet him at the Surf Club. Joey was les than enthused at the thought of spending so much time with a man she detested but she knew it was for the greater good. If nothing else, they had to catch Hugo and bring him to justice to stop Charlie's nightmares.

"What do we do now?" Joey wondered when Charlie had hung up.

Charlie sighed heavily, pausing at a stop sign and looking out into the road.

"I'll get on at my superiors to get some proper help with this case," she said. "We have to solve this thing once and for all. I might be concerned about Angelo's tendency to get obsessed with things but at the heart of it, he's right. We can't let this thing fall apart, not after all the damage it's done."

* * *

Back at the farm, Hugo had come out of hiding. Standing in the kitchen, he embraced the woman he loved.

"They know," she said fearfully.

Hugo stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"They're probably just worried about you," he assured her. "I mean, they've visited lots over the last few months, haven't they? They've really proved that they're your friends."

Martha drew away and gazed into Hugo's eyes.

"If they didn't know when they knocked, I'm sure they do now," she said worriedly. "I totally screwed everything up."

Hugo bent his head and kissed her.

* * *

Angelo left work in a state of stress, arriving quicker than was legal at the Surf Club car park. Pushing through the door, he glared at Alf and then came to sit down with Charlie and Joey who looked like they had only just arrived.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

"Hi, Charlie, hi, Joey," the girls said in sarcastic unison. "How are you? Have you had a nice day?"

Angelo rolled his eyes but couldn't help but feel a little amused.

"You two spend way too much time together," he told them.

* * *

Leah continued to stare at Elijah as if he was a Martian who had just landed in Summer Bay from outer space. She tried several times to speak but no words came out.

"Okay, this isn't going well," Elijah mumbled.

Joey's warning rattled in his brain again but he tried to push it away.

"Elijah," Leah said gently. "I love you. I really do. For a while there, I didn't think it was even possible to feel about someone the way I feel about you right now. You mean everything to me and I am so looking forward to spending my life with you, to being a family with you and VJ. But..."

Elijah hung his head but Leah refused to let go of his hands.

"But this is all so new," she continued. "I do hope that one day, we might get married. But... but right now, I just... I think it's too soon. Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Well, um... obviously not," Elijah said, in the same downhearted tone.

"Elijah..."

"Look, let's just forget I said anything," he said brightly. "We can just go back to the way we were."

"Are you sure?" Leah asked.

She failed to believe that their relationship wouldn't now have changed for good. How could a couple come back from one turning down the other's proposal?

* * *

"We could come with you for a little while," Joey offered a little hesitantly.

Angelo looked genuinely surprised and rather touched at her response to him staking out the farm.

"Thanks," he said. "But you guys go and enjoy your evening. I've got a book, a flask and a cushion. I'll be fine."

He smiled, said a polite goodbye and then headed out to watch the farm for as long as he could stay awake. When he was gone, Charlie looked utterly bewildered.

"Did I just walk into an alternate universe or did you and Angelo actually get along for the past thirty minutes?" she wondered.

"At the risk of hell freezing over and I beg you not to get carried away but I actually enjoyed his company," Joey admitted. "I must be coming down with something."

Charlie smirked, leaning in a little closer.

"Does that mean I have to take you straight to bed?" she asked, brushing her warm lips against Joey's neck.

Joey giggled and blushed.

"Shenanigans?" she asked hopefully.

"Shenanigans," Charlie confirmed.

Forgetting all about Hugo, Martha and Angelo, they skipped hurriedly towards the door, halting when they heard a thud behind them. Turning around, the couple saw Alf trying to help a very inebriated Jill to her feet. She appeared to have tumbled off her bar stool. Exchanging glances, Charlie and Joey silently debated if it was acceptable to go home anyway but looking at the stress on Joey's boss's face, they knew that in good conscience, they couldn't leave him to it.

"Do you need help?" Charlie asked as Alf struggled with Jill.

Joey took her other hand and the propped her back on the stool.

"I spilt my drink," Jill complained, slurring excessively. "Pour me another, would you, barman?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Charlie objected.

"And who the hell are you?" Jill demanded.

"I'm a police officer and it's an offence for someone to serve drinks to someone who's so drunk they can't stand up," Charlie told her.

Jill merely glared.

"I'm definitely not serving you," Alf confirmed. "And considering you've only technically had three drinks, I'm convinced you've been topping yourself up on the sly."

"How about we take you home?" Joey suggested.

"I don't want to go home!" Jill protested. "My son's there. And he's so ashamed of me!"

Charlie bit back a retort as she and Joey negotiated Jill out of the Surf Club and over towards the car. Romeo would be thrilled.

* * *

_Next time… Romeo is ashamed of Jill, Angelo rattles Hugo and Martha and Charlie and Joey finally get their 'shenanigans'…! _


	316. Chapter 316

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixteen**

Angelo jerked his head up, having fallen asleep in his car. He'd been outside the farm for most of the night but he still hadn't seen any form of movement from the house. There was a light on in the lounge and in the kitchen but he could only see it through the curtains. He hadn't, as yet, made out any shapes or heard any sounds. His heart was sinking at the thought that this whole thing could be a lost cause.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had deposited Jill at the caravan park where they had been met at the house by a distinctly unimpressed Romeo. The poor guy had looked mortified and Jill hadn't even cared. All she'd done was ransack the kitchen cupboards searching for more alcohol. Suddenly, Charlie and Joey could understand why he didn't drink. If Jill was his example then he had done well to go in the opposite direction.

Back in the car, Charlie yawned. Joey pouted.

"You're not too tired for shenanigans, are you?" she worried.

Charlie chuckled and reached out to hold her hand.

"I may need a strong coffee when we get in but I am utterly determined," she assured her.

Joey smiled, leaning across the seat and pressing her lips gently against Charlie's.

"If you really are too tired, it's fine," she said softly. "I won't whinge too much."

Charlie smirked at her, not believing it for a second.

"Well, I mean, I'll _try _not to," Joey added with a giggle. "I can cope with just cuddles."

She leant in again and pressed her lips more firmly against Charlie's. She invited her into her mouth, overwhelming her with passion and taking her breath away. Drawing back ever so slightly, Joey ran her hands through Charlie's hair and gazed into her eyes.

"However," she half whispered. "If you _weren't _too tired, then that was just a taster."

Charlie flushed with excitement.

"Let's get home really, really quick!" she said eagerly, starting the engine and pulling back out onto the road.

* * *

At her place, Leah was enduring a somewhat awkward evening with Elijah. They had both promised to brush the proposal under the carpet but it was hanging around like the elephant in the room. Neither of them knew what to say. Leah felt guilty for crushing her boyfriend's feelings but she knew she had done the right thing. She had been married twice already and rushing into a third wedding was not the clever thing to do.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?" she asked awkwardly.

"Um... yeah, sure," Elijah replied blandly. "If you like."

Leah nodded and then began to rummage through her DVD collection, which was now rather smaller since the girls had moved out.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived back at their apartment to find Ruby already in bed and all the lights off. Kicking the door shut and without pausing for anything, the couple kissed their way to the bedroom. Kicking that door shut also, Charlie nudged Joey back onto the bed.

"I thought you needed coffee," Joey smirked and Charlie kissed her neck and ran her hands along her slender form.

"I just need you," she breathed.

Joey smiled and closed her eyes as Charlie's kisses became more passionate. Her breathing became ragged as Charlie made short work of her clothes.

"Nope," Joey said, when she was completely undressed and Charlie looked ready to set to work.

Charlie drew back a little uncertainly.

"I'm not being naked by myself," Joey said playfully.

Grinning and eager, Charlie stripped herself out of her clothes, dumping them rather unceremoniously on the floor. She then resumed her position in the bed, drawing Joey back into her arms, hungry with desire.

* * *

Romeo stood over his mother, who was snoring loudly on the sofa. He folded his arms and sighed heavily. He'd just about coped with Mink being in town but Jill was a thousand times worse. Even with her bad behaviour, Mink's heart had been the right place. But Jill was a nightmare. She was drunk all the time and had rejected and neglected both of them over and over again. She'd been in town for days and she had hardly bothered to even try and make amends with him. And to top it off, Charlie and Joey, two women he respected and admired a great deal, had had to carry her home from the Surf Club. He dreaded to think what she had got up to there.

* * *

Charlie lay atop Joey, kissing her passionately but slowly, taking her time so they could enjoy every lingering moment. She settled her hand on Joey's breast, teasing her nipple gently and smiling at the way she moaned. She loved that no matter what was going on around them, they could so easily lose themselves in each other.

Shifting a little, she trailed her kisses down towards Joey's chest, letting her mouth join her fingers in play. Joey moaned louder, her heart racing in response to Charlie's every touch.

"I love you," she whispered, not able to stop her mouth from saying what she was thinking.

Charlie smiled, sucking hard on Joey's peaks. She kissed her way down to her navel, taking her time and savouring the taste of Joey's skin.

* * *

At the farm, aware that Angelo was outside but choosing to ignore him, Martha and Hugo had taken their relationship to the next level again. With everything that had transpired over the last few months, they had been on shaky ground to start with. Martha knew with absolutely clarity that she loved him, she had struggled to get her head around what he was capable of. And although she knew people would judge her, and quite rightfully, for remaining in love with a man who had done such terrible things, she couldn't help it. Hugo had apologised a hundred times and he seemed sincere. He'd even expressed regret at not being able to make things right with Charlie. But now, lying in bed in his arms, Martha decided that nothing mattered but them.

* * *

Joey scrunched up the bed sheets in her hands as wave after wave of delicious orgasm coursed through her body. She trembled as Charlie traced her lips back up her body, settling on her neck. Hot and out of breath, Joey wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"I love you," she breathed, over and over again.

Charlie smiled, snuggling in closely and kissed her collarbone.

"I love you too," she replied. "More than I could even tell you."

* * *

In the room next door, Ruby groaned at the sounds coming from her parents' bedroom. She wondered if her friends had to put up with such things. While she loved both Charlie and Joey more than life itself, having them being so in love with each other could get a little cringe-worthy sometimes. But really, that was the least of her problems.

She was well aware of just how stressed they were and how hard they were working to track Hugo down. But Ruby knew where he was. She knew she should help them. She knew it was the right thing to do. But she was terrified of losing Xavier. How would he ever forgive her if she betrayed him like that? At the end of the day, it came down to who she loved more – her family or her boyfriend? Did she really want to be with Xavier for the rest of her life? She wasn't sure. For one thing, she was secretly crazy about Liam and often had dreams of leaving Xavier for him if he should ever look her way. But parents were for life, weren't they? Would they even forgive her for keeping quiet? Sighing heavily, Ruby buried her head under the pillow, at a complete loss as to what to do for the best.

* * *

Charlie's breath came in quick, shallow gasps as Joey worked her magic on her body. She tingled all over as Joey ran her tongue along her most sensitive parts. Closing her eyes, she gave in to every sensation being offered. She never wanted it to end.

* * *

"Why can't you just stay here?" Martha wondered.

"Hide out in the house for the rest of my life while Angelo tries to hunt me down?" Hugo asked.

He shook his head and sighed.

"I can't do that," he said. "It wouldn't be good for any of us."

Martha nodded, sighing heavily, full of despair. She rested her cheek against his broad chest and held his hand.

"I just wish there was a way out of this," she said sadly. "Together."

* * *

Finally spent, Charlie and Joey curled up together between the sheets, ready for sleep to claim them. Holding on tightly to each other's warm bodies, they kissed tenderly in the dark.

"We're going to get through all of this, Charlie," Joey said certainly. "I know we are."

"I know," Charlie replied almost dreamily. "I know we can get through anything life throws at us, so long as we're together."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey make plans for the restaurant, Romeo finally confronts Jill and Gina and Xavier put pressure on Ruby…_


	317. Chapter 317

_Hi, everyone! I am halfway through my holiday and having rollercoastered, visited Hogwarts, swum with dolphins and fallen in love with Donald Duck, we are all having a rest day so I thought I would update. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventeen**

It was Saturday morning and Charlie, Joey and Ruby were having breakfast together as they usually did. Both Charlie and Joey were pleased to have the day off and Ruby was thrilled to not be at school.

"What are your plans for today, Rubes?" Charlie asked conversationally.

There had been some awkward tension in the house for a little while now. Charlie and Joey were both aware that their daughter was hiding something and they thought it was more than likely to have something to do with Hugo.

"Not much," Ruby replied quietly. "I think I'm going to see Xavier this evening but he's kind of busy with... um... with family stuff right now."

She studied her toast.

"What kind of family stuff?" Joey wondered.

Ruby looked panicked.

"I think they're all just trying to look after Martha and... stuff," she said lamely.

Charlie caught her eye, silently willing her to tell the truth. Ruby felt terrible for lying and she was getting closer and closer to confessing. But she was scared of ruining things with Xavier.

"What are you guys up to today then?" she asked, needing to change the subject.

"We are spending the day making plans for the restaurant," Charlie said. "Now that Joey's passed her course, we really need to figure out how to get started."

Ruby grinned.

"That's really cool," she enthused. "I think this restaurant is going to be awesome."

"I'm still a bit nervous about it," Joey admitted. "I mean, for starters, where on earth am I going to find a space to rent for it? And how are we going to afford the rent?"

"One step at a time," Charlie said gently. "One step at a time."

* * *

Jill woke up on the sofa feeling like she had been hit by a truck. She rubbed her eyes and caught a whiff of her own breath, which made her feel unwell. Sitting up, she found Alf, Miles, Nicole and Romeo all sitting round the breakfast table. Everyone was looking at her with the most unimpressed of them being her son. Sighing heavily, she flopped back on the sofa and wished she could sleep forever.

* * *

Ruby decided to go to the beach with Charlie and Joey to help them plan for the restaurant. Sitting in the sunshine, it was almost possible to forget about her big secret.

"You're really going to make the menu Ruby friendly?" she asked incredulously, touched by the gesture.

"Of course," Joey said. "I'm not about to open a restaurant and not provide things you can eat."

She smiled. Ruby beamed at her.

"You are so awesome," she said. "Hey, does this mean we essentially get to eat out every day?"

"Maybe not every day!" Joey chuckled. "But you get free access to the menu the majority of the time. I promise."

* * *

Gina and Xavier had gone round to visit Hugo and Martha. They tried not to go to the farm any more than normal, not wanting to arouse suspicion but with Hugo planning to move on any day now, they was eager to spend as much time with him as they could.

"I still think you could just stay here with me," Martha sighed, speaking more from longing than any sense of reality.

"You know it's not practical," Hugo said as gently as he could. "For starters, I'm shocked that Angelo hasn't found me yet. He's been parked outside the farm almost twenty four hours a day. He knows I'm here. He just can't get inside yet."

"And that could only be a matter of time," Gina sighed.

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"All he needs is a search warrant and I'm screwed," Hugo said. "I'm surprised he hasn't obtained one yet."

"Well, if he hasn't yet then maybe he won't..." Martha said hopefully.

"We really can't take that risk," Hugo told her.

* * *

"So, what are you going to call this place anyway?" Ruby wondered.

"We haven't thought about it yet," Charlie replied.

"I've already decided but I'm not telling," Joey said at the same time.

Charlie raised her eyes curiously at her girlfriend.

"You've decided on a name?" she asked.

Joey nodded. Both girls waited for her to elaborate.

"I said I'm not telling," Joey said. "It's a secret."

"You're not meant to keep secrets from your girlfriend!" Charlie protested.

"Or your daughter!" Ruby added.

Joey couldn't help at the confirmation that Ruby really did see her as a parent.

"I'm still not telling," she said. "I want it to be a surprise."

Charlie and Ruby both pouted.

"Come on," Joey said. "Just let me have this. Please?"

* * *

Romeo stared at his mother in sheer disbelief. She had told him that she'd received a huge payout from the life insurance of her late husband, the man Mink had wrongly gone to jail for killing. She'd been living a life of luxury since then.

"And you didn't think to, I don't know, help your _kids _out with all this cash?" Romeo demanded.

"That's what I'm doing now!" Jill protested, thrusting the cheque she'd written out in his face.

Romeo moved away, looking disgusted.

"Don't you even care about everything we've been through?" he asked, standing up and beginning to pace.

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been there..."

"You let Mink go to jail for something you did!" Romeo yelled. "And you got paid for it!"

Jill sighed and hung her head. Eventually, she stood and handed the cheque over.

"I know I've made mistakes," she said. "But at least give me a chance to try and make things right."

* * *

"Listen, there's something I think we need to talk about..." Ruby ventured.

She, Charlie and Joey had made a complete plan of the restaurant, including how the tables would be laid out. Now they just had to figure out how to be practical about it. Having stalled for days now, Ruby knew it was time to face up to reality and tell the truth.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, hoping she was about to say what she thought she was.

"It's..."

"Ruby?" called a voice.

The teenager whipped round to find Gina hovering nearby. Her heart sank.

"Hi, Gina," she said meekly.

"Could I have a word?" the head teacher asked.

Joey held Charlie's hand, willing her not to fly off the handle at whatever Gina was planning to say privately to Ruby. They watched the teenager moved off further down the beach with her boyfriend's mother.

"She was about to tell us," Charlie sighed. "And there's no way she will now."

She sank against Joey who held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Keep the faith," she said quietly. "Ruby will come through for us. I know she will."

* * *

Having left Martha and Hugo to spend more time rekindling their relationship, Xavier had headed out to the Surf Club. Starting a game of pool by himself, he considered calling Ruby. They'd said they might hang out later today and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Hi, Xavier," said a voice behind him.

The teenager turned and glared as he came face to face with John. He was probably his least favourite person on the planet. He thought he might even prefer Angelo, which was quite a statement, especially in light of what had transpired recently between him and Martha.

"What?" he snapped.

"Look, I was wondering if we could call a truce..." John ventured.

"No chance," Xavier said.

Pointedly ignoring him, Xavier texted Ruby to invite her to the Surf Club. Realising he was never going to get through to him, John gave up and walked away.

* * *

"What did Gina want?" Charlie asked when Ruby returned to their blanket on the beach.

"Oh, just school stuff," Ruby lied.

Gina had taken her aside for no other reason than to ensure that she wouldn't tell anyone – namely her parents – that Hugo was back in town and living at the farm with Martha.

"You're not in trouble or anything?" Charlie checked, even though she didn't believe her for a second.

"No," Ruby promised. "I've just got a big assignment coming up. It's fine. Not important."

Charlie and Joey nodded but exchanged a look. Both women knew she was lying.

"Listen, Xavier sent me a text," Ruby said. "He wants to meet me at the Surf Club. Is it okay if I go?"

"Sure," Charlie said, sounded rather defeated. "Just make sure you're back by nine thirty."

Ruby nodded and scurried away. Charlie flopped back down on the sand in despair. Joey moved to lie beside her, resting her hand on her tummy.

"I could kill Gina right about now," Charlie said, quietly fuming.

"I still think Ruby will do the right thing in the end," Joey said. "Let's just give her some more time to come to us. Okay?"

"Okay," Charlie sighed.

Joey leant over and kissed her, pulling her back into a sitting position. Looking up, they saw Romeo storming across the sand.

"Romeo!" Joey yelled.

The blonde surfer looked up and tried to smile.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked when he approached.

"How long have you got?"

"Until my tummy starts moaning at me for not feeding it," Joey said. "Which I think will be about half an hour or so."

She grinned. Romeo chuckled.

"My Mum's trying to pay me off," he revealed.

* * *

"I just hope you know what a difficult position you're all putting me in," Ruby complained.

Having abandoned the pool table, the teenagers were huddled in a miserable corner of the venue.

"Look, I'm sorry," Xavier said. "But it's the right thing to do."

"How is it the right thing to let a criminal – who nearly killed my mother, I might add – wander off, free of charge?" Ruby demanded.

The more she thought about the pressure Xavier and Gina were putting her under, the angrier she felt about it. She and Charlie had been to hell and back over the last year but they were finally getting things back on track. She didn't want to lie to them or to keep secrets.

"Because he's my _brother_, Ruby," Xavier snapped.

"I'm starting not to care," his girlfriend admitted.

Xavier looked furious. He gripped her arm urgently, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I will never forgive you if Hugo ends up in jail or dead because you couldn't keep your mouth shut," he warned.

"And I'll never forgive you if I lose both my parents because I've lied to them," Ruby snapped back.

They both glared at each other for several moments before he dropped her arm. Sinking onto his knees in front of her, Xavier took both of Ruby's hands gently in his. She was startled to see tears in his eyes.

"Ruby, please?" he said. "I'm begging you. Please don't take Hugo away from me. I already lost him once. I think I'd die if I lost him again."

Ruby sighed heavily and nodded. She reached out and cupped his face, kissing him delicately on the mouth.

"Okay," she said. "I won't tell."

Xavier leant in and hugged her for all he was worth.

* * *

"Take the money!" Joey said without hesitation. "It's the least she owes you."

"But I don't want to be paid off for her neglect," Romeo sighed.

He rubbed his temples. Not so long ago, he'd been so happy living in Summer Bay. Annie had returned and for a while there, he had really believed that she would stick around. Now she was gone, Mink had been a passing tornado in his life and now his mother was causing even more problems.

"Fifty grand though," Charlie said. "Think about what you could do with that. You'd be set up for life."

Romeo shrugged and sighed heavily.

"I just..."

"Hey, if you don't want it, I could always use the cash," Joey smirked.

Romeo laughed.

"I just want to rip the whole cheque up, to be honest," he said. "It feels like blood money."

* * *

Feeling guilty for her words to Ruby, Gina headed to the Surf Club to see if she and Xavier were still there. She didn't find them. Instead, she came face to face with John, who had a drunk, flirtatious woman hanging off her arm. He looked alarmed and guilty the moment he saw her.

"Gina, this isn't what you think..." he tried.

Ignoring him, Gina marched out of the Surf Club. Extracting himself from Jill, John hurried out after her.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were solving crimes on the _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation _Wii game when Ruby got home.

"Don't you fight enough crime at work?" the teenager teased.

Charlie laughed and paused the game, putting the remote down.

"How was the rest of your day?" she asked. "Did you have fun with Xavier?"

Ruby shrugged and flopped into the arm chair.

"I guess," she said.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked worriedly.

"I guess," Ruby shrugged again.

"Is this anything to do with what you were going to say earlier?" Charlie tried.

Ruby studied both of them, weighing her options. Then she pictured Xavier's frightened face and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I think I'm going to go for an early night."

* * *

_Next time… the police finally get a search warrant, Ruby is more interested in Liam than Xavier and Romeo finds a use for his money…_


	318. Chapter 318

_It's the last day of my holiday which has been dedicated to resting, packing and preparing for our flight home. So I thought I would stop by and offer a quick update. I will try and do some other stories too but I'm not sure how much time or energy I have! Normal service will resume by the weekend! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighteen**

It was Monday morning and Romeo had disappeared to the beach to go surfing and clear his head before school. Having showered and changed in the gym, he sat on the sand in his uniform, staring at the cheque his mother had given him as if it were some sort of alien life form. He fiddled with the edges of the paper, debating whether to just rip the thing up and forget about it or not.

* * *

"We've got it!" Charlie announced joyfully, appearing in her former office, now occupied by Angelo and Watson.

With Watson not on duty yet, Angelo was alone. He looked up in surprise.

"We got...?"

"A search warrant for the farm," Charlie said eagerly. "Let's go, go, go!"

Needing no further encouragement, Angelo leapt up and followed his colleague out of the police station.

* * *

Having finally dragged himself to school, Romeo was in a dream world as he wandered through the school corridors.

"What's up with you?" Xavier asked, catching up with him.

"Just... stuff," Romeo sighed. "My Mum."

Xavier nodded. He understood family trouble, although he was certain that anything Romeo was going through paled in comparison to hiding a known fugitive.

"She's still causing you hassle, is she?" he asked, trying to be kind.

"Yeah," Romeo said. "She's put me in a really awkward position. Not to mention the fact that she hit on John last night."

Xavier's eyes widened in surprise. Romeo was shocked to see how hopeful he looked.

"She hit on John?"

"Yeah," Romeo said.

"Excellent!"

"What?" Romeo snapped. "How could that be excellent?"

"If your Mum steals John from my Mum then I'll finally be free of him!"

Romeo glared at him.

"Thanks for being so damn selfless," he snapped, storming off towards his first class of the day.

* * *

Charlie and Angelo pulled up at the farm and steeled themselves to enter.

"Let me take the lead, okay?" Charlie said. "Martha's still feeling pretty weird around you."

Angelo frowned but nodded. One of these days, he was going to think before he acted and he would stop getting himself into continuous amounts of trouble.

"Whatever you think is best," he said.

Nodding, Charlie led the way to the front door and knocked. When nobody answered, she knocked again and then again. Obviously realising that her visitors were unlikely to give up, Martha finally pulled open the door.

"Charlie," she said. "Sorry. I was in the shower."

Charlie opted not to mention that her hair wasn't wet and that she was fully dressed and not looking like she got ready in a hurry.

"Martha, I'm really sorry about this but we're going to need to search the farm."

Martha blanched and blocked their entry quickly.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because we think Hugo might be hiding out here," Charlie said honestly.

Martha looked like she was about to throw up. She gripped the door so hard her knuckles turned white.

"He's not here," she lied. "He's on the run. Remember? I haven't seen him since the day _you _faked his death."

She glared at Angelo as she spoke. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at his shoes.

"Martha, I genuinely am sorry for everything you've been through but I'm going to have to insist."

"Well, you can't!" Martha snapped. "You need..."

She trailed off as Charlie waved a search warrant at her. Sighing heavily, Martha opened the door and permitted them entry to her home.

* * *

"I love Monday's!" Ruby said cheerfully as she and Xavier strolled hand in hand off the school grounds.

Her boyfriend laughed, remarking that she must be the only person on the planet who did.

"Well, I get a free period right before lunch," Ruby said. "That's a two hour lunch break! And I get to spend it with my lovely boyfriend."

Xavier chuckled and put his arm around her. Overnight, Ruby had made a firm decision to try and forget what she knew about Hugo. She felt terrible for lying to her parents but she couldn't bear to see Xavier so upset. And she knew that if she were even in part responsible for something happening to his brother, then he would truly never forgive her.

"Ruby," Xavier said seriously. "I think we need to talk."

Ruby froze, looking anxious as he tugged on her hand to sit on the field, just inside the school gate.

"About what?" she asked.

"Hugo," Xavier said.

Ruby shook her head in protest.

"I don't want to talk about him," she said firmly.

"But I need to know..."

"I told you I won't say anything," Ruby snapped. "But that doesn't mean I want to talk or think about the whole situation. Okay? I'll keep the secret but I don't like it. Can we just move on, please?"

* * *

Having searched the property as completely as they could, Charlie and Angelo reconvened in the hallway.

"Anything?" Angelo asked.

"Nope," Charlie sighed.

They joined Martha, who looked distinctly unimpressed as she nursed a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"I told you he wasn't here," she said, a little too smugly. "Do you really think I'd lie to you about something like that?"

"I think you're in love with Hugo and you'd do anything for him," Charlie said seriously.

She sighed and came to sit beside her friend at the kitchen table. Angelo hovered uncertainly in the doorway.

"I'm not hiding him here," Martha said. "Yes, I still love him but after everything he did..."

She shook her head.

"He hasn't been here," she continued to lie. "He hasn't made contact. And I hope you can believe me now that you've searched the place."

* * *

"Hi, Ruby," Liam greeted warmly when he arrived at work at lunch time to give himself time to prepare for his afternoon classes. "Xavier."

"Hey, Liam," Xavier greeted. "I mean, Mr Murphy."

Liam waved a dismissive hand.

"Liam's fine so long as your Mum's not around," he assured him. "Hey, Ruby, are you busy this lunch time?"

Ruby glanced at Xavier and then said no.

"Why?"

Xavier heart flooded with disappointment. Granted, they hadn't been having the best time together but still, he was unhappy to think he might miss out on an hour with her.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to rehearse some songs with me?"

"Sure!" Ruby said, leaping up, eager to leave Xavier and their currently stressful situation behind.

* * *

"Hugo!" Martha yelled, as soon as the police officers were out of the house. "Hugo!"

She screamed when she heard an almighty crashing noise coming from the hallway. For a moment, she feared Charlie and Angelo had come back to surprise them and catch them out.

"Hugo!" she squeaked when she found him on the floor, covered in plasterboard.

He looked like he was in agony.

* * *

At lunch time, Romeo headed straight down to see Joey at the bait shop. Without even speaking, he showed her his mother's cheque.

"What's...?" Joey said confused.

"I'm going to cash it and then write you a cheque for the same amount," he told her.

Joey's confusion increased.

"You're going to...? What? You can't do that!"

"This is blood money," Romeo said. "It's guilt for letting her kids down and still not being grown up enough to do something about it. She's just trying to pay me off. I don't want the money. But this could help you start your restaurant, right? Without getting into debt with bank loans and all that?"

He waved the cheque at her again but she refused to take it.

"Please, Joey?" Romeo begged. "This is the solution to everyone's problems."

* * *

"I love working with you, Ruby," Liam said earnestly when they had finished his latest song.

"I love working with you too," Ruby said, swooning a little.

Liam was too wrapped up in the music to register how she was looking at him.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" he said suddenly, placing his hand on her arm.

Ruby felt a tingle shoot through her body. She pictured Xavier and felt guilty. Then she thought about the situation with Hugo and the way Xavier was forcing her to lie and felt justified.

"Why don't we cut together a proper demo to send off to a producer?" Liam suggested.

* * *

It was the evening of what had turned out to be a long day. Hugo had refused to allow Martha to call anyone for help, even though he was in agony and it looked like he might have broken his arm after falling through the ceiling.

"You need treatment!" Martha begged desperately.

She hated to see him in pain and not be able to do anything about it.

"I'm a wanted man, Martha," Hugo told her. "The minute I show up at a hospital, it's all over for me."

"What about Rachel then?"

"What about her?"

"We could call her..."

"And risk her telling the police that I'm here?" Hugo said. "No way."

"She wouldn't do that," Martha insisted.

"I can't take the risk," Hugo replied.

* * *

"So, he just offered you the money?" Charlie asked incredulously. "Just like that?"

She'd arranged to meet Joey for a drink at the Surf Club after work. Angelo was due to meet them there later for a brain storming session over how to find Hugo. He had conceded that perhaps Hugo wasn't at the farm after all but he would only go as far as supposing that he could be hiding out at Gina's. He and Charlie had spent much of the rest of the day trying to obtain a warrant for that property instead.

"Just like that," Joey said.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked.

They both looked over at Jill who was draped rather drunkenly over John who didn't look all that comfortable but wasn't pushing her away either.

"I can't take it," Joey said. "Can I?"

She looked hopeful for a moment.

"No, I can't," she sighed. "It's not right. It's not my money. It's Romeo's and... No, I can't."

She sighed again and rubbed her temples. Charlie moved to sit beside her, pulling her into her arms.

"It's very sweet that he thought of us though," Joey mused.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "It would set the business up immediately but..."

She trailed off. Both of them were struggling with the idea of turning down $50,000. But it wasn't ethical to take it. Was it?

"Not more bad news?" Angelo asked, appearing as if from nowhere.

Joey shook her head and told him not to worry about it. It was nothing to do with the case. Charlie let go of her but didn't change seats. She held Joey's hand under the table.

"Any luck with the search warrant?" Charlie asked.

Angelo had hung around the station a little longer in the hope of some news.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Nothing."

All three of them looked up as Gina entered the room. She didn't even pause to look at them before she hurried out again. At the bar, Jill was kissing John.

* * *

_Next time… Tony and Rachel learn that Hugo is back in town, Angelo makes a mistake with Charlie and Joey falls out with Jill…_


	319. Chapter 319

_I'm baaaaack! I had the best holiday ever, although I am now exhausted and will probably be recovering for weeks! But I will be back to updating every day and when I have a few chapters built up, I have a new fic to post. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Nineteen**

John woke up in the morning feeling extremely uncomfortable. Having followed Gina all the way home, he had tried to explain himself but only succeeded in getting a glass of water thrown over his head. He had then had the door shut in his face and so had spent the whole night sleeping outside on a bench, hoping the she would relent and give him a chance to apologise properly.

* * *

Charlie woke very reluctantly. The last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed and face the day when she could stay warm and snuggled against Joey's still sleeping form. Fumbling around for the alarm clock, she switched it off and cuddled back up to her girlfriend.

"I think it's time to get up," Joey mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"No," Charlie lied. "You're dreaming. It's still the middle of the night."

Not quite believing her but not any more inclined to get up than Charlie was, Joey remained exactly where she was.

* * *

For what felt like the millionth morning in a row, Romeo sat at the breakfast table with Alf, Marilyn, Miles and Nicole while Jill battled a hangover on the couch. She was actually worse to have around than Mink was and Romeo couldn't help but think that that was quite a significant statement.

* * *

A very reluctant Charlie and Joey had just about managed to get into the shower, waking themselves up in their own creative and rather amorous way. Now, sitting at the table with Ruby before they headed to work and she headed to school, both tried to resist pressuring her into telling the truth about Hugo. Charlie was growing frustrated to say the least, knowing that her own daughter was lying to her and could be the key to bringing Hugo down once and for all. However, their relationship was still too fragile to go in too hard. She didn't want to undo all the work they had done over the last few months.

* * *

Gina breezed swiftly out of her front door and towards her car, ignoring John as she did so. Her 'boyfriend', if that's what he was meant to be, hurried after her, apologising profusely and trying to explain that 'it wasn't what it looked like'.

"I don't care what it looked like," Gina said. "And I don't care what it was. Quite frankly, I've got

enough going on without worrying about some guy I don't even care about."

He jumped back as she slammed her car door, tearing off down the road quicker than she should.

* * *

"No!" Angelo said desperately into the phone. "No! You can't do that!"

Hearing him from where she had been chatting to Watson in reception, Charlie hurried into the office. She winced as Angelo swore at the caller and then slammed the phone down so hard that it tumbled off the desk.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, gathering the phone and checking it was still working.

Angelo sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, landing in his chair. He looked into Charlie's eyes and she could read his heartbreak.

"They've told me we've got to discontinue the investigation," he said.

* * *

"Look, I gave you money!" Jill yelled angrily. "What the hell else do you want from me?"

"I want you to be my mother!" Romeo yelled back.

Everyone else in the house had made a swift exit when the argument had started. Jill was annoyed at the way she felt Romeo was always criticising her. And for his part, Romeo didn't understand how she could be so blind as to how her actions affected him.

"I am being your mother!" Jill insisted. "What other mother do you know that would give their son $50,000?"

"I don't want your money!" Romeo snapped.

"I didn't see you rip up the cheque!" Jill pointed out.

"I didn't!" Romeo said. "I gave it to someone who needs it. Someone who's actually been good to me over the last year. Someone a hundred times better than you!"

Jill's eyes darkened as she met her son's gaze.

"Who did you give my money to?" she demanded.

Romeo shifted uncomfortably. She repeated the question but louder.

"Joey!" he admitted. "I gave it to Joey!"

* * *

"Fine," Hugo said in a resigned tone.

After a particularly difficult night that had involved lots and lots of pain, he finally had to admit defeat. He'd broken his arm and was in agony and it would only get worse if he didn't get it treated.

"You mean it?" Martha said hopefully. "I can call Rachel to come and help?"

Hugo nodded, although he was desperately afraid they were about to make a big mistake.

* * *

Feeling awkward but compassionate, Charlie sat beside Angelo and put her arm around him. She was surprised to realise that he was crying. It was startling to say the least but her compassion only intensified.

"Look," she said gently, rubbing his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"How will it be okay?" he asked, as if really expecting an answer.

"They can't just let the case go," Charlie said. "Not just like that. We've all worked too hard…"

"That's the point," Angelo said sadly. "They said that we can't keep putting so much time and so many resources into one case. They think the whole thing was doomed from the start."

Charlie sighed heavily and hugged him.

* * *

As soon as he found her, Romeo quickly took Gina to one side.

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened last night…" he began.

Gina shook her head, mortified to be in a position where a student felt the need to interfere in her love life. It was embarrassing.

"Romeo, I don't want to talk about it," she said swiftly.

"But whatever happened, I'm positive that it wasn't John's fault," Romeo insisted. "He really cares about you. I mean, I don't really like the guy but that much is obvious. He adores you. I really think that anything that happened with my Mum would have been down to her, not him."

* * *

"I just feel like I'm never going to stop being punished for Jack's death," Angelo said, rubbing his eyes and trying not to get too hooked on the feel of being in Charlie's embrace.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"I escaped jail long term because I was willing to take on this case," Angelo explained. "But I cocked it up. I cock everything up. It feels like… well, pretty much from the moment I dated Belle, way back in 2008, my life has been hurtling down the toilet."

He sighed heavily.

"I had this brief moment of joy when you and I were together but then Jack died and…"

He shook his head and rubbed his temples. Charlie tentatively kept her arm around him.

"And I had this stupid dream that once I was out of prison and solving the human trafficking case, everything would be okay again. I thought I'd have you and people would start to forgive me. But ever since I came back here, I've make one fuck up after another. I mean, even Alf Stewart knocked me out!"

He shook his head.

"Why can't I just stop making mistakes?"

"You can," Charlie insisted.

She moved so that she was looking into his eyes and holding his hands, determined to be a good friend. He might not be her favourite person in the world but right now, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"How can I?"

"Start here," Charlie said. "Take back what's yours. Complete the case and prove everyone wrong. Apologise to Martha and everyone you've upset over the last year. Make things right with people and do things right from now on."

"I can't…"

"Of course you can," Charlie encouraged. "If you try, you can make things right again. I know you can."

He moved in and kissed her.

* * *

Rachel and Tony were both utterly floored to come face to face with Hugo, standing in vast amounts of pain in the kitchen of the farm house. They stared at him in sheer disbelief before Tony lurched forward and knocked him to the ground.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie shrieked, pulling quickly away.

She felt guilty for not seeing it coming. Angelo's lips had touched hers for a fraction of a second and she felt terrible, like she had cheated on Joey.

"I just thought…"

"You just thought you'd make one last mistake before you cleaned up your act?" she demanded angrily, wiping her mouth with sheer disgust.

Angelo stood up anxiously.

"You were giving me the come on!" he insisted.

Charlie glared bitterly at him.

"You know what?" she said. "I take it back. You don't have it in you to make things right. You really are going to tumble from one fuck up to another. And from here on out, I'm not going to be here to try and help you make things right. You absolutely disgust me, Angelo."

With that, she stormed out of the police station.

* * *

"Tony!" Martha cried out as Hugo tumbled to the floor.

"How could you destroy our family like that?" Tony demanded angrily, standing over him and not looking like he was at all inclined to calm down.

Rachel put a gentle hand on his arm.

"This isn't going to help," she said softly.

"But he…"

"I know," Rachel said. "But he looks like he's injured already so maybe we can fix that and then you can tell him exactly what you think of him?"

Tony sighed heavily, his emotions draining out of him. Reluctantly, he extended his hand to help Hugo back to his feet.

* * *

"You!" a female voice squawked as she marched towards the bait shop.

Joey, who had been singing to herself and cleaning the floor, whirled around in surprise.

"Where do you get off taking money off a vulnerable kid like Romeo?"

"Taking money off…?" Joey said in bewilderment.

"That was _my _fifty grand!" Jill snapped. "How dare you take my money?

"I haven't…" Joey tried.

"You've taken advantage of my son!"

Jill moved forward angrily. Joey flinched away.

"If you lay one hand on my girlfriend I will waste no time in arresting you," Charlie said angrily, appearing as if by magic behind them. "And I won't be polite about it."

Jill hesitated. Joey was more than a little relieved. Glaring bitterly at both of them, Jill marched out of the bait shop, muttering something about immoral dykes.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked.

"Romeo's money," Joey said unhappily.

Then she caught the look in her girlfriend's eyes. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"More importantly, what's wrong with you?" Joey asked worriedly.

* * *

"He did what?" Joey yelped, leaping to her feet and looking set to give Angelo a piece of her mind.

"I'm so sorry, Joey," Charlie said sadly, shaking her head.

She held onto Joey's arm, willing her not to fly too far off the handle.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Joey asked gently, sinking back onto the step beside her girlfriend.

"I didn't stop him," Charlie said. "I mean, I didn't realise what he was planning until it was too late and he made contact for like a nanosecond. I'm so sorry."

Joey gazed at Charlie for a long moment, feeling nothing but love for her. Then she leant in and offered a kiss that took her breath away.

"Does that do anything to eradicate the memories?" she asked with a grin.

Charlie laughed and nodded, pulling her closer for another and wrapping her arms around her.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" she wondered.

Joey reached out and stroked her face, gazing into her eyes.

"How _could _I be mad at you?" she asked. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I didn't manage to stop him in time…"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No!"

"Did you want him to kiss you?"

"No!"

"Well then, stop being silly and blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault," Joey told her, tapping her on the nose.

Charlie giggled and kissed her again.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too," Joey replied. "Always and forever."

* * *

_Next time… Alf gives Angelo some home truths, Ruby falls out with Xavier and Charlie and Joey analyse their day…_


	320. Chapter 320

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty**

Charlie and Joey had bought a couple of bottles of wine and retreated to their apartment. Ruby was studying with Xavier at his place so they had the flat to themselves.

"I just can't believe he hit on me," Charlie sighed. "Again."

She was lying on the couch with her back resting against Joey's front. They had glasses of wine in one hand and were holding hands with the other.

"Well, he's always been pretty obsessed with you," Joey pointed out quietly. "It's not like it's the first time."

"I know but… I've been rejecting him for a year now. You'd have thought he'd have worked out that I'm not interested by now, wouldn't you?"

Joey traced gentle patterns on Charlie's palm.

"You would," she agreed. "But he keeps going too far. Someone needs to put him in his place."

* * *

Angelo had been propping up the bar for quite some time now. His relationship with Alf had deteriorated somewhat in the wake of Hugo's 'death' and the incident with Martha. But, noting how miserable he looked, the Summer Bay stalwart couldn't help but feel some pity.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

He regretted it as soon as he asked the question. Angelo immediately began to pour his heart out.

* * *

"Just, please don't do anything to him," Charlie begged.

"Why not?" Joey pouted.

"Because he's not worth bringing out that side to you," Charlie told him.

"What side to me?" Joey wondered.

Charlie turned to face her, smiling in amusement.

"The violent side," she said.

"I am not violent!" Joey protested indignantly.

Charlie snorted.

"You punched him in the face when you found out that Hugo was still alive!" she chuckled.

"So?" Joey giggled. "What's violent about that?"

* * *

Alf sighed as Angelo relayed the story of what had happened with Charlie that day.

"I don't know what to tell you, mate," Alf said. "Except that you really have to stop making a play for the poor girl. She and Joey are happy together. I know there was something between you once but it's gone now. Let it go."

Angelo's eyes blazed.

"Don't you think I want to?" he demanded. "Who on earth would want to get rejected time and time again by the same fucking woman?"

He cringed as he felt the waterworks beginning. Sniffing, he rubbed his eyes as inconspicuously as he could. Alf noticed and felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"I know how it feels to be in love, Angelo," he tried. "But it seems like this is even more than that."

"It is!" Angelo agreed quickly. "She's my soul mate, Alf! We're meant to be together!"

Alf shook his head, looking very serious.

"That's not what I mean," he said sternly.

Angelo looked bewildered.

"I mean you've become obsessed with her," Alf said. "You have to forget these stupid notions that you're destined to be together. She doesn't want you. She wants Joey. And you're only going to lose her as a friend if you keep on with this."

"I know," Angelo sighed, resting his face against his palms. "I know. I just don't know how to fix this."

* * *

"One minute he was going on about changing and how he wanted to rectify all his mistakes and the next, he was trying to plant one on me," Charlie complained.

Joey couldn't help but smile as she felt a rant coming on.

"I mean, how could he ever have thought _that _was a good idea?" Charlie continued. "It's ridiculous! How many times have I got to bloody well turn him down before he gets the bloody message?"

She shook her head and downed the rest of her glass of wine.

"Are you sure you don't want me to punch him?" Joey smirked. "Because I really enjoyed it last time!"

Charlie snorted. She put both their empty glasses down and turned around so that they were facing each other, still pressed up closely.

"I just can't figure out what to do about this," she sighed unhappily.

"A restraining order?" Joey suggested. "Castration? Murder?"

Charlie laughed again, relieved that whatever the occasion, Joey always knew exactly what to say. She inched closer and pressed her lips gently against Joey's. The kiss immediately developed and their breathing became more laboured as passion began to take over.

* * *

"Come on," Xavier begged. "Please?"

Ruby stood up, shaking her head in sheer disbelief.

"No," she said.

"Rubes..."

"Xavier, it is one thing for your whole family to force me to lie to _my _family," she snapped. "But there is no way that I'm going round to dinner with all of you. I don't want to see him. I don't want anything to do with him."

He reached out to her but she stepped away, disgusted.

"How could you even ask me to do that?"

"Maybe because he's my brother and you're my girlfriend and I expected you to be there for me!" Xavier snapped. "You know, when you have time and you're not too busy swooning over Liam-fucking-Murphy!"

"What on earth has Liam got to do with any of this?" Ruby demanded.

Xavier leapt up angrily.

"You tell me!" he yelled.

"I've had enough of this," Ruby declared.

Without another word, she stormed out of the house.

* * *

Alf had handed Angelo over to Marilyn and Nicole who were more than happy to indulge in girl talk. It really wasn't his thing and he was quick to lose patience with the police officer anyway. Too many things had happened and he wasn't feeling all that compassionate these days.

"You really need to draw a line under all of this," Nicole instructed Angelo, who was becoming more and more inebriated.

"Yes," Marilyn agreed. "Apologise and hopefully she'll forgive you."

"Although nobody can promise that Joey won't deck you," Nicole added.

She liked Angelo, at least to a degree but her loyalties would always lie with Joey. She, Charlie and Ruby had been such good friends to her over the years and she wasn't about to say anything against them now.

"I'm used to it," Angelo complained.

He sighed heavily.

"I used to be such a good guy," he said. "I worked hard. I was funny and charming."

"And modest," Nicole smirked.

He laughed.

"Wasn't I, though? I was a good guy before… well, you know."

Nicole nodded. Aden hadn't been his biggest fan and again, she still felt loyal to him, despite all that had transpired between them, but she had always thought Angelo was lovely until Jack's death. And since then, she did think he had made up for his mistakes by bringing down the human trafficking ring. But then, he had also made a lot of new mistakes – mostly involving Charlie. She and Joey were one of the town's most loved couples. Anyone that tried to break them up wasn't likely to be popular.

"You were," she agreed. "And you can be again. But the first thing you need to do to achieve that is to let Charlie go."

* * *

"Oh, gross!" Ruby complained when she walked through the front door and saw her parents half undressed on the couch. "I watch TV there! I nap there! How can I sit on that sofa again knowing what you two have been up to on it?"

Without waiting for Charlie or Joey to respond, having already been in a bad mood, Ruby stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. Embarrassed, the couple scrambled to dress again. Sitting side by side, they wondered if they ought to go and knock on Ruby's door and apologise or just leave her to it.

* * *

_Next time… Leah and Elijah struggle in the wake of his failed marriage proposal, Joey makes a decision about Romeo's money and Angelo suffers Charlie and Joey's wrath…_


	321. Chapter 321

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty One**

Charlie and Joey sat at a Diner table with Leah and Irene, indulging in extra coffee before work. Their former housemate had been troubled and distracted for a few days now and finally she was ready to reveal why.

"Oh my…" Irene managed when she explained that Elijah had proposed a few nights ago.

Charlie and Joey didn't look particularly shocked. In fact, Joey looked extremely awkward.

"Did you know?" Leah asked incredulously.

"Kind of," Joey admitted quietly.

"And you didn't think to warn me or tell him not to or…?"

"I did tell him not to!" Joey squeaked. "I told him it was too soon and that you weren't ready but he big, fat did it anyway."

She pouted. Charlie put her arm around her.

"How are things between you now?" she asked. "I mean, they must be…"

"Awkward!" Leah cried. "They're so awkward. We keep trying to carry on and pretend that it never happened but it did happen. It really did happen and now I don't know what to do."

She sighed dramatically and sank back in her chair. Charlie, Joey and Irene tried not to be amused by the drama queen and focus on what was actually a difficult situation.

* * *

Elijah walked along the beach with Miles, having turned to his best friend about Leah.

"Do you think I just did it wrong?" he wondered.

"Wrong?" Miles asked.

"Like, if I'd have done it with a ring or some romantic gesture, might she have said yes?"

Miles sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as they continued to trudge across the sand.

"Well, what did she say?"

"That she wasn't ready to take such a big step yet," Elijah said.

"Then I don't think it mattered if you had a ring or not," Miles concluded.

"But, well, maybe she was thinking 'how serious can this guy be if he doesn't even have a ring'?"

Miles sighed again. He wasn't sure he was the person to provide the answers Elijah so desperately craved.

* * *

Colleen hurried back into the Diner kitchen in a rather flustered state. She had been left to hold the forte while Leah and Irene gossiped with Charlie and Joey. She'd been hovering and heard a few scattered words. The only conclusion she could draw was that that harlot, Marilyn had duped poor, trusting Alf into proposing to her. Colleen was utterly furious.

* * *

Keen to avoid Angelo, Charlie had no qualms in being late for work. Having left the Diner, she walked Joey to the bait shop, happy to spend extra time with her beloved.

"I still can't believe he'd propose just like that," Charlie mused. "I mean, it's so quick. Don't you think it's quick? People shouldn't rush into this kind of thing…"

"Charlie, sweetheart," Joey interrupted. "Stop panicking. Nobody asked _you _to marry them."

Charlie flushed and mumbled that that wasn't what she meant. Joey grinned and caught hold of her hand.

"I agree with you," she added affectionately. "I don't think it's something anyone should jump into head first."

Charlie stopped and spun Joey round to face her, catching hold of both her hands.

"For the record, I'm fully expecting to take that step with you at some point," she said seriously. "Providing that that doesn't freak you out."

Joey tried to look horrified but could only smile. She pulled Charlie into her arms and kissed her.

"That makes me very, very happy," she said. "And I look forward to the day that we're ready for it. Although, I warn you, I might surprise us both and turn into Bridezilla!"

Charlie laughed and kissed her again. She couldn't even imagine not loving _that_ about her. As far as Charlie was concerned, everything about Joey Collins was perfect.

"So, who would take whose name?" Joey wondered when they started walking again.

"I can picture a double barrel," Charlie said immediately.

Joey grinned, marvelling that she had even thought about it.

"Ah, but whose name would go first?" she asked.

* * *

Colleen shot invisible daggers at Marilyn when she came into the Diner for herbal tea and a slice of cake to assist her in putting together business ideas. Her resources were starting to drain now that she wasn't working and she was hoping to set up her own business in her last remaining days in the Bay. After all, she wanted to have something to leave for her loved ones.

"I know your game, Missy," Colleen snapped rather venomously when she grudgingly came to serve her.

"Excuse me?" Marilyn replied, genuinely confused.

Colleen just glared and then stomped off on her grumpy way.

* * *

"Romeo!" Joey called when she spotted the teenager on the beach for his lunch break.

The tall, blonde surfer waved and then jogged over to her, looking more cheerful than she had seen him in quite some time.

"Hey, Joey," he greeted warmly. "Have you made a decision about the money yet?"

"Yeah," Joey said, gesturing for him to join her in sitting on the step. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Romeo offered her his full attention.

"I am so touched that you thought of me," Joey began. "It was such a kind and generous offer. And it really would have helped me a great deal of course. But the thing is, I can't in good conscience take it from you."

"But I want you to have it…" Romeo protested.

Joey put a gentle hand on his.

"This whole thing is a really emotive subject for you," she said. "You've been through so much with your family and it's something you haven't yet healed from. I don't want you to donate so much cash and then regret it…"

"I won't," Romeo said.

"You might," Joey insisted. "And I can't risk hurting you by accepting it. But you have to know that it's one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me. You will never, ever know how much it means and how much I love you – for who you are _and _for the gesture. But I really can't take the money. Give it back or, better still, take it and put it into some savings or something and use it at a later time. Maybe when you've finished school and you're starting out in the real world or something?"

Romeo sighed and nodded.

"I'll think about it," he said, although he was still reluctant to be paid off. "Thanks, Jo."

Smiling, they hugged each other.

* * *

"Charlie, can we at least talk about this?" Angelo begged.

He continued to follow her around the police station, whining without dignity.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie said yet again as she walked back towards her office.

In the doorway, he begged again.

"Look, I am so sorry for the misunderstanding…" he said.

Charlie looked at him with utter dislike in her eyes.

"Listen to me, right now," she said, her voice dark with warning. "You overstepped the line for the last time yesterday. I am sick and tired of this weird thing you have with me. It makes me deeply uncomfortable and it's seriously pissing me off. I want no kind of relationship with you ever again – neither professional or personal and certainly not romantic. If you persist in hassling me, I'll have no choice but to legally keep you away from me. Do you understand?"

"I…"

"Do you understand?" Charlie interrupted.

He hung his head.

"Yes, I understand," he sighed. "Sorry."

She closed the door in his face. Sinking into her chair, she couldn't help but smile to herself. _Joey will be proud of me_, she thought.

* * *

"I'm really not sure that this is our best course of action," Miles said nervously.

Elijah had visited him at school and shown him the ring he planned to propose to Leah with.

"I love her and we're meant to be together forever," Elijah insisted. "What on earth could be wrong with that? Besides, Marilyn thinks it's a great idea!"

* * *

"Hey!" Joey yelled angrily when she spotted Angelo storming across the beach in uniform.

He turned and glared at her, before dissolving in defeat. He'd already had Charlie lay into him. He didn't need Joey starting as well. He watched her march up to him and hoped he wasn't going to get another right hook. For a girl, she sure could punch.

"I've already had an earful from Charlie so save your breath," he told her when she was close enough to hear him.

"Good, that's one wronged party dealt with," she replied. "But you've still got me."

"Look, just leave me alone, okay?" Angelo said tiredly.

"You hit on my girlfriend _again_ and you expect me to leave you alone?" Joey snapped.

Angelo glared.

"You know what?" he said bitterly. "I don't think you'd give a shit about my feelings for Charlie if you weren't so terrified that she's going to leave you at any minute."

Joey looked aghast.

"You bang on and on about how you and Charlie are soul mates and all that shit," he continued. "But deep down, I know that your biggest fear is that she's going to leave you. You're terrified that you're dating a straight girl who's going through a phase. And one day, she's going to wake up and realise that she's missing someone that you can't provide. One day, she's going to have the uncontrollable urge to be with a man again. And then she'll cheat on you and break your heart."

"Don't be ridiculous," Joey said quietly.

Angelo folded his arms, smiling smugly.

"And do you know what else?" he said quietly, leaning in close to her face. "You're absolutely right. And when she does get the urge she can't control, I'm going to be right there to help her out."

Then he turned and walked away.

* * *

Elijah and Leah were sat at a table in the Diner. He had just about convinced her to take a break and spend some time with him, informing her that he was whisking her off to a posh dinner and the theatre that evening.

"What's all this in aid of?" his girlfriend wondered.

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, flashing his most charming smile.

She grinned back and held his hand across the table.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "To be honest, I've been really worried about losing you. I love you so much and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you but I've been so scared that that's not enough for you right now. I'm not saying never, just not now. But you've proved to me today that you understand where I'm coming from and I'm so grateful. I just want to take things slowly. But I'm so happy now that we're back in a good place."

Elijah tried not to let his face fall. He nodded and squeezed her hand, mentally making the decision not to propose after all. She didn't need the pressure and didn't want to put her in a difficult position.

"Exactly," he said warmly. "So, I'll collect you at seven tonight?"

Leah beamed at him.

"I'll be ready and waiting," she said.

He leant across the table and kissed her goodbye. As he turned to leave, he heard something clatter to the floor. Whirling around, her froze when Leah reached the item first. He had just dropped the now redundant engagement ring.

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly.

At the end of the working day, Joey was cooking dinner but unusually, she wasn't singing to herself or even smiling. She hadn't even been that impressed when Charlie had repeated her encounter with Angelo. Charlie leant against the counter that separated the kitchen from the lounge.

"Joey?"

Joey looked up a little guilty.

"I'm fine," she lied.

Angelo's words had been repeating in her brain all afternoon. She knew it was stupid. He was just trying to wind her up and cause problems between her and Charlie. She also knew that Charlie was completely committed to her. But he'd got into her head and she couldn't shake her feelings away.

* * *

_Next time… Leah breaks up with Elijah, Charlie and Joey plan to visit Aden and Marilyn decides to teach Colleen a lesson…_


	322. Chapter 322

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty Two**

"He proposed again!" Leah exclaimed the following morning when she had Charlie and Joey back at the Diner with Irene. "I mean, is it a compulsion or something?"

"Okay, wait," Joey begged. "He proposed _again_? Are you serious?"

"Well, okay, well he didn't actually…"

"Well, either he did or he didn't, love," Irene pointed out.

"I think he was going to and then changed his mind," Leah said, equally confused. "But when he stood up, he dropped the ring and…"

She trailed off, shaking her head.

"I was rambling about how pleased I was about how we were able to move on from the proposal and… and all the time, he'd gone out and bought a damn ring."

"Was it pretty?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

Leah finally managed to laugh. She nodded. The ring had been gorgeous.

* * *

Elijah sat on the beach with Miles, running through the latest disaster yet again.

"Why didn't I just learn the first time?" the Reverend wondered. "She'd already turned me down. What kind of fool persists like that?"

Miles didn't reply. The only thing he wanted to say was 'I told you so' and he didn't think that would be very helpful.

* * *

At lunch time, Ruby and Nicole were walking towards the Diner from school.

"What's up?" the younger girl asked.

Nicole sighed heavily.

"It's Aden's birthday today," she said. "I don't know whether to bother texting or not."

"Oh," Ruby replied, suddenly understanding why her best friend was so down. "I don't know."

Nicole sighed again, her frown becoming more and more marked.

"I'd already bought him presents," she admitted glumly. "That'll teach me to be presumptuous."

"Maybe a text would be okay," Ruby ventured. "I mean, it's not like he just walked out on you. Well, he did but he said a proper goodbye and everything. You two made peace, right?"

"Yeah," Nicole agreed, nodding and managing a smile. "A friend can text happy birthday to another friend, can't they?"

"Exactly," Ruby said, sounding suddenly far off.

Nicole craned her neck to figure out what Ruby was looking at. It struck her as no surprise when they saw Liam walking by with his guitar. She might think she was hiding it well but Ruby's crush on her teacher was more than a little obvious.

* * *

"Takeaway right at your door," Charlie announced, appearing in the bait shop to surprise her girlfriend.

Joey had sent her a message to say that there was a lunch time rush on so she couldn't close the bait shop and meet up with her as planned.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Joey said.

"You'd better believe it," Charlie grinned.

Joey checked to see none of her browsing customers were paying attention before pulling Charlie in for a sensual kiss.

"Can I stay or do you really need to concentrate?" the police officer asked when she'd got her breath back.

"You can stay," Joey said, pulling up two chairs in the corner. "Just excuse me for keep disappearing on you."

"That's fine," Charlie assured her, offering out the sandwich she'd bought her.

"Thanks," Joey said.

"Did you speak to Aden?" Charlie asked, aware that it was their friend's birthday.

"Yep, we're all set to visit him as long as you're still up for it," Joey said.

Charlie grinned.

"I cannot wait to go!" she admitted. "I want to get the hell out of Summer Bay as soon as possible."

Joey smiled weakly and squeezed her hand.

"Is it still rough at work?" she asked.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "Angelo's driving me nuts. And I know full well he's still spending all his time looking for Hugo when he's not supposed to."

She shook her head.

"I really wish I'd never got involved in the case in the first place," she admitted.

"Me too," Joey said. "I could really have done without you nearly being killed at New Year."

She frowned. Charlie hugged her.

"It wasn't my favourite New Year," she admitted. "Aside from eventually getting to spend it with you."

Joey grinned and kissed her tenderly

"You seem happier today," Charlie remarked.

"I'm always happy," Joey said, smiling as if to prove it.

They were both aware that she had been out of sorts the night before but so far, she had refused to talk about it.

"Jo…" Charlie started.

"Ooh, I think a customer wants me," Joey said, leaping to her feet. "I'll be back."

Charlie sighed and watched her go. What could possibly be wrong that Joey wouldn't talk to her about? She thought they shared everything.

* * *

Putting the bins out outside the Diner, Colleen froze when she saw Alf hugging Marilyn. Muttering a few choice words under her breath, she pulled a very grumpy face and stomped back into the Diner. How Alf could fall for the charms of _that woman, _she didn't know.

* * *

Back at work, having not quite managed to get to the bottom of Joey's unhappiness, Charlie wasn't in the best of moods. She was anxious about Joey going through some kind of issue and not being able to discuss it with her. Was she unapproachable or something? Or was it something too awful? What if Joey wanted to break up with her and didn't know how to say so?

Shaking her head, Charlie scolded herself for being so stupid. It had only been yesterday that they'd been discussing marriage. Granted, they had established that it would be some time in the future but the fact that they were discussing it at all must be a good sign. Ordering herself to stop panicking and accept that she was now in a solid and secure relationship, Charlie headed towards her office.

She stopped, her heart sinking when she found Angelo waiting for her.

"It's rude to be in someone's office without permission," she said curtly, sitting down behind her desk.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"I have nothing to say to you," Charlie replied, switching her computer on and willing it to boot up quickly so that she could distract herself with work and ignore him sufficiently.

"It's not personal," he persisted. "It's work."

"I'm still not interested," she replied.

"But I need help with the Hugo case…"

She looked his square in the face.

"The Hugo case is over," she said. "Forget about it."

"It's not over!" Angelo cried. "It's not over until it's all gone to trial and those monsters have been sent down for the rest of their lives. It's not over until Hugo's been caught and punished just the same."

"So go and find him," Charlie said.

"I can't do this without you," Angelo said sincerely. "Please? Please help me."

Charlie stopped fiddling with her laptop, closed the lid and looked at him again.

"I'm not part of your case anymore," she said firmly. "I don't care about Hugo or the human trafficking ring or any of the things you're so obsessed with. I don't want to spend any time with you in any capacity. If you can't handle this by yourself then you should hand it over to someone who can. But I'm not interested, okay?"

Sighing heavily, Angelo left her office.

* * *

Elijah was nervous when Leah met him down on the beach. She looked as grave as he felt as she explained how much she cared for him.

"But it's obvious that we're at different stages in our lives," she concluded. "You want to settle down and get married and you've never done that before. I've been married – and widowed – twice and I'm just not ready for that level of commitment."

She sighed and gazed out to sea.

"I love you," she said sincerely. "I hoped that we'd have a future and you'll never know how amazing you were and how you built me up after everything that happened at the start of the year. But… I think we should break up."

* * *

Having finished work, Charlie and Joey had arranged to go for a drink at the Surf Club. Rather than taking a table, they were at the bar, chatting away merrily with Alf and Marilyn, who were in a most light hearted mood. Earlier in the day, Colleen had accused them of being engaged and although they had tried to correct her, she had clearly got a bee in her bonnet about it.

"She really said that to you?" Joey said incredulously when Marilyn explained that Colleen had referred to her as a gold digger, among other things.

"Yep," Marilyn sighed. "I mean, I know I was never going to be her favourite person but still…"

She trailed off, shaking her head and chuckling.

"You guys look jovial," Ruby remarked, appearing with Nicole behind them.

They all turned to see the blonde looking rather miserable.

"You can help cheer Nic up," Ruby declared, pulling up a stool and nudging her friend into it. "I've been trying and failing all day."

"Sorry," Nicole said, trying to force a smile.

"What's wrong, Nic?" Charlie asked kindly.

"It's Aden's birthday today," she replied. "And I sent him a text but he didn't reply and I don't know if that's just because he's busy or because he didn't want to hear from me or…"

She sighed heavily and hung her head, but not before she caught Charlie and Joey exchanging anxious glances.

"Have you heard from him?" she asked urgently.

"We're going to visit him at the weekend," Joey admitted.

"Oh," Nicole sighed. "Have fun."

Ruby put her arm around her, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"Send him my love?" she requested.

"Of course," Charlie said.

"He did ask after you," Joey added, not sure if that would help or harm the situation.

Nicole's eyes brightened.

"He did?"

Joey nodded.

"That makes me feel better," she admitted. "Is that pathetic?"

"It's nice," Ruby assured her.

They were interrupted by Colleen marching into the Surf Club, looking like she had swallowed a bee. She marched up to Marilyn angrily.

"How could you take advantage of a nice old man like Alf?" she demanded.

"Old?" Alf shrieked in horror.

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"Mrs Smart," Marilyn tried. "I am not…"

"I will put an end to this farce if it's the last thing I do!" Colleen announced.

Then she stormed back out of the bar, leaving the group to exchanged bewildered glances.

"What on earth…?" Nicole began.

"You really need to find a way to correct her," Joey said.

"Actually," Marilyn mused. "I've had a better idea…"

* * *

_Next time… Joey takes Angelo's words with her when she and Charlie go to the city to visit Aden…_


	323. Chapter 323

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty Three**

It was the weekend and with Ruby having been safely deposited at Leah's, Charlie and Joey had just arrived in the city.

"I'm so excited to be seeing him again," Joey admitted when they knocked on Aden's door. "I know it hasn't actually been that long but I've missed him!"

Charlie grinned and caught hold of her hand.

"I've missed him too," she said. "I reckon this is going to be a great weekend."

"Me too," Joey said. "I am very much looking forward to it."

They grinned when the front door swung open. Aden beamed at them before gathering them both into his arms.

"It is so good to see you!" he cooed, finally releasing them and gesturing for them to follow him into the apartment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, all three friends were sat in the lounge. Aden had given them a guided tour of the house he was sharing with some friends – a guy and two girls. He was working with a tour guide company, driving buses and boats according to which rota he was on. One of the girls worked with him as an actual tour guide and when she'd learnt of him needing somewhere to live, she had invited him to come and stay with her.

"So, you like it here?" Joey asked.

Aden nodded vigorously and smiled.

"I'm having an awesome time right now," he said. "I feel like I've got a zest for life back."

"Sounds like leaving me was the best thing you ever did," Joey said, mock offended.

Aden grinned and reached out for her hand from where he was sat in the arm chair across from her and Charlie on the sofa.

"I will always love you," he promised.

Joey grinned, warning him that he'd better do.

"I'm afraid she's cheating on you on a regular basis," Charlie smirked.

Joey blushed and giggled in surprise at Charlie's remark. Aden laughed loudly.

"It's fine," he said. "I have accepted that you're her favourite."

"You'd better believe it," Charlie grinned, putting her arm around Joey and kissing to top of her head.

"So, um… have you done any cheating on me…?" Joey wondered, trying to phrase the question as delicately as possible.

Half the reason he had left town was because Nicole had broken up with him. And she had broken up with him because he hadn't been able to move on from losing Belle the previous year.

"Ooh, that's a yes," Charlie said, noticing the way their friend blushed.

"Well, there _might _be something going on between me and Kate," Aden admitted. "You know, the girl I work with."

"And live with?" Joey squeaked.

Aden nodded, still blushing.

"It's very new," he added quickly. "We've only been out on a few dates but I like her."

He smiled. Joey and Charlie both grinned back at him.

"Well, we look forward to checking her out and ensuring she's good enough for you at the party tonight," Joey stated.

* * *

The three of them went to dinner at Aden's favourite restaurant with Kate and Justin, who had been granted leave from the army for the weekend.

"So, when's the big restaurant opening?" Aden asked.

"It doesn't exist yet," Joey said. "But you are all invited to opening night when it does."

"What's holding you back?" Justin asked.

Joey tried not to get annoyed. He had the same tone he'd had back in the Bay when he had gone on and on about Aden needing to do something better with his life.

"Well, we don't want to rush into it," Charlie said. "But we've made a lot of plans, designed the menu and everything. And _someone _has come up with a name but won't tell me what it is."

She pouted, which only succeeded in making Joey giggle.

"Have you looked at venues yet?" Aden asked.

"That's the delay," Joey said. "There isn't a whole lot of vacant property in Summer Bay and we don't really want to do it outside of town. Plus, it can be a struggle to look for places when we're both rushed off our feet with work."

"Are you still at the bait shop?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Joey said. "It's pretty cool. I love working for Alf. I'm going to miss that when I set up on my own."

"Ah, you'll be having too much fun to miss him," Aden said. "Plus, if there's a bar then I'm sure he'll be there loads for a beer at the end of the day. You know what he's like."

Joey chuckled and nodded, hoping he was right.

"So, what _are _you going to call the place?" Charlie asked.

Joey smirked at her.

"Nice try," she said. "Nice try."

* * *

Several hours later, Charlie and Joey were thoroughly enjoying themselves at Aden's birthday party. Neither had drunk quite so much in quite some time but it felt good to let their hair down, have fun and not have anything to worry about. Back home, they were troubled by dramas with Angelo and Hugo and the fact that Ruby was blatantly keeping secrets from them. Out in the city, it was nice just to have fun.

"Kate's really nice," Joey enthused, sitting on the couch with Aden and struggling to be heard over the music.

Aden beamed at her.

"She's really special," he said. "I mean, like I said, it's all pretty new but I like her a lot."

"I'm happy for you Aden," Joey said. "I'm so relieved to see you out here and how well you're doing. I miss you like crazy but it looks like the move out here is the best thing you could have done."

Aden nodded.

"I didn't realise how trapped I felt until I set myself free," he said.

Joey snorted, teasing him for being drunk and philosophical.

"Where's Charlie, anyway?" he wondered.

They looked around the room, trying to find her. Joey's heart sank when she saw her girlfriend in deep conversation with a ruggedly handsome man she didn't know.

"Looks like she's made a friend," Aden said, watching her laugh.

"Yeah," Joey said grimly.

She tried to fight it but Angelo's words made their presence known in her brain.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Aden asked worriedly. "You were having a good time thirty second ago."

Joey sighed, not entirely sure whether she ought to admit how she felt.

"Jo?" Aden nudged.

"I think she's going to leave me," she admitted.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey enjoy a night of passion…_


	324. Chapter 324

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty Four**

"Am I interrupting?" Joey asked anxiously as she approached Charlie and the handsome, dark haired man she had been talking to for quite some time.

Aden had forced her to bite the bullet and deal with the situation instead of keeping on running away. He was also adamant that there was no way Charlie was about to ditch her, not for anyone.

"And you must be Joey," the man said, extending his hand and introducing himself as Joel.

A little startled, Joey shook his head and sat down beside Charlie. She was comforted when her girlfriend immediately put her arm around her.

"I might have been boring the hell out of Joel here by going on and on and on about the wonder of you," Charlie said a little shyly.

"I'm not bored," Joel said. "Like I said before, I find lesbians rather fascinating."

He grinned. Charlie laughed. Joey tried to decide if she ought to be offended or not.

"I'm a psychology student," he explained, leaning forward to be heard over the music. "We started debating sexuality and stuff… I'm not entirely sure how. And then I got an extremely interesting lecture about how it feels to have a completely perfect girlfriend."

"Well, she _is _kind of perfect," Joey said, deciding not to be offended after all.

"I was talking about _you_, silly," Charlie protested.

Joey blushed and looked at her hands, feeling suddenly shy. Aden had been right and Angelo had been wrong. Charlie wasn't even thinking about other people. For now at least, she seemed perfectly happy with what she had. Joey just hoped she could keep it that way.

* * *

Promising to come and see Aden again in the morning in order to spend the rest of the weekend with him, Charlie and Joey had returned to their hotel. Before they were even through the door of their room, Joey began showering Charlie with kisses. A little breathless, Charlie just about managed to kick the door shut and flick the lights on before they found their way to the bed.

Charlie landed rather clumsily on the mattress as Joey straddled her hips.

"I want you so much," Joey breathed, tearing at Charlie's party dress.

She quickly extracted Charlie's beautiful body from the fabric, immediately aware that she hadn't been wearing a bra. Straddling her again, Joey bent her head to capture Charlie's breasts in her mouth, paying close attention to both of them, one at a time. Charlie arched her back as Joey began to toy with her. Her breath came out in ragged gasps as Joey revealed her genuine expertise over all the things she knew turned Charlie on the most.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she felt Joey's lips on her left nipple and her hand roving all over her skin.

Opening her eyes, she decided that Joey was wearing far too many clothes. Grinning, Joey obediently stood and removed every item, dumping them rather unceremoniously on the floor. She reached out and stripped Charlie of her shoes and underwear and then resumed her position on the bed. Their warm bodies melted together as their lust got stronger. Joey kissed Charlie's neck as she enjoyed the way she ran her fingers up and down her back. She slipped her hand between Charlie's legs, excited by the warmth and wetness she found there. She teased her a little, circling her entrance and gliding over her clitoris. Charlie moaned loudly, her body aching for Joey.

"Oh!" she cried out in sheer ecstasy as Joey thrust into her.

She pushed one finger inside and then another. An image of the sex Angelo had so adamantly insisted Charlie wanted charged into Joey's brain. She kissed Charlie's shoulder fervently in a bid to forget about it. But she also dared to slip an extra finger inside her. A little startled at Joey's different approach to their love making, Charlie smiled and relished every pleasurable sensation. Joey clasped her fingers together to make the width of her hand smaller and opted to go all out and use all four while her thumb toyed relentless with her most sensitive park.

"Joey!" Charlie gasped desperately as her girlfriend thrust deeper and deeper inside her.

Joey rested her mouth against Charlie's shoulder, propping herself up with one hand and penetrating her girlfriend with the other. She listened to Charlie's moans and gasps getting louder, knowing that she was approaching orgasm.

"Oh, my…!" Charlie almost screamed she as climaxed.

She clung onto Joey so tightly that she made her lose her balance. They lay together for several long moments, both gasping.

"Wow…" Charlie finally managed.

She ran her hands through Joey's now rather messy hair.

"Was that okay?" Joey asked, cuddled up close to her.

"You give me one of the best orgasms of my life and you ask me if that was _okay_?" Charlie laughed.

Joey blushed and sat up, crossing her legs on top of the rumpled mattress. She entwined her fingers with Charlie and squeezed her hand gently.

"That was amazing," Charlie confirmed, still a little breathless.

Joey smiled, happy to know that her mere hands were capable of satisfying her. Charlie shifted into a sitting position also, facing Joey and reaching out to stroke her face.

"I'm so glad we came away this weekend," she admitted. "I think getting away and only having happiness to focus on is good for us."

Joey smiled and nodded, holding onto both of Charlie's hands.

"I love you," she said earnestly.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

She parted Joey's legs and shifted herself so that they continued to face each other, legs entwined and centres touching. They could feel the heat pouring from both of them and meeting in the middle, somehow connecting them. Charlie shifted a little, pressing herself more firmly against Joey, who jolted in surprise as a tingle of excitement shot through her body.

"This is new…" she ventured.

Charlie nodded and kissed her passionately. Without needing to think about it, they began to move rhythmically against each other, never letting their lips part. Charlie wrapped her arms tightly around Joey, pulling her as close as was humanly possible. They moaned in unison as they continued to grind against each other. Simultaneously, they slipped a hand each between their legs, gently toying with each other as they continued to work towards another climax. It took a little longer than normal, but eventually orgasm came. It almost felt like they were sharing one between them as they climaxed in unison, clinging onto each other for all they were worth.

Shifting positions to avoid cramp in their legs, the couple moved to lie down on the bed, facing each other on their sides and close enough to touch. Charlie absently ran her fingertips over Joey's body, pausing to tease the parts she loved most and the parts she knew would provoke reactions. She smiled as Joey's nipples stood to attention. It seemed like they were longing for her mouth. Charlie was eager to give them what they wanted and soon ended up on top of her lover as she devoured her body.

Joey lay back, gasping all over again as Charlie set to work. _How could either of us want anything more than this? _she thought to herself as she felt Charlie hungrily kiss her way down between her legs. They parted immediately, eager for whatever Charlie would bring. She gripped her own thighs, digging her short nails into her skin as Charlie settled into position. Her long hair, tickled Joey, making her giggle a little. The noise was cut short by Charlie's tongue exploring every fold.

Feeling a little dizzy, Charlie worked hard to bring Joey as much pleasure as she could. She kissed her tenderly, flicking her tongue over her clit and lips. She circled her entrance before pushed her tongue gently inside, savouring every taste and sensation. Joey parted her legs further, moaning loudly and moving her hands from her thighs to the bed sheets, which she quickly crumpled up in her hand. Charlie ran her tongue over every surface, taking her time and enjoying how frustrated her girlfriend was becoming. Then she gave in, giving Joey exactly what she wanted, licking vigorously and paying firm attention to her most sensitive part.

"Charlie!" Joey screamed up at the ceiling as wave after delicious wave of orgasm hit her.

She cried out several times more and her body shook with pleasure. Smiling to herself, Charlie let her settle before starting again.

"What…?" Joey managed before, still on a high from the first time, she was hit with yet another climax.

This time, once she had settled, Charlie kissed her softly between her legs and then all the way up her body, diverting to her still erect nipples and then her mouth. Joey giggled shyly, the way she always did when she could taste herself on Charlie's lips.

"Wow," she breathed. "That was… hot."

She struggled to regulate her breathing. Resting on her elbows, her body pressed against Joey's, Charlie gazed at her girlfriend. She took in every feature of her pretty face and wondered how she ever got so lucky to have found the person she genuinely wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"That was very hot," she confirmed. "I love it when you get so excited and I know I'm the cause."

She smiled shyly. Joey kissed her again, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"How could I _not _be so excited around you?" she wondered. "I swear, every time I see you, I just want to rip your clothes off!"

Charlie grinned, feeling rather proud of herself. She kissed Joey again.

"Feel free to rip my clothes off any time you like," she said.

"I'd be careful about saying that to me," Joey giggled. "You don't want to get thrown out of the cinema again, do you?"

Charlie snorted with laughter. That was a delicious but very embarrassing memory to say the least.

"Okay, maybe we should pick the times and places a little more carefully but that was… wow."

They kissed for a long time, their bodies melting together.

* * *

_Next time… Joey opens up to Charlie about her conversation with Angelo…_


	325. Chapter 325

_Sorry the updates are late again today. I had to take the kitten to the vet. Tomorrow will be late as well as I have a church thing to go to but normal service will resume on Thursday! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty Five**

After a short while, Charlie rolled onto her side, gathering Joey into her arms. They were both sleepy, having worked up quite a sweat from the moment they'd arrived back in their room. While their lovemaking was _always _good, there had been something different about tonight. It had been more passionate, more desperate than normal and although Charlie was far from complaining, she was determined to find out why.

"Joey…" she began.

"Hmm?" Joey mumbled sleepily, nestling against Charlie's slim frame and resting her head happily on her right breast.

"What's on your mind?" Charlie asked.

"Right now?" Joey said. "Sleep."

"I mean… what's been bothering you for the last few days?"

Joey sat up quickly, staring at Charlie in the low lighting. All at once she felt guilty, as if she had done something wrong. And perhaps she had. While nothing _ever _prevented her from making love to her girlfriend if she could, she had been very aware of her own insecurities, at least when they'd got started.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Charlie sat up and held her hands.

"I feel like you've been struggling with something," Charlie ventured, trying to sound less meek than she felt. "And that maybe it might be at least partly why you've been so… well, amazing tonight!"

She grinned affectionately, making Joey relax a little.

"And it's certainly why you've been distracted for the last few days," Charlie added.

Joey's face fell and she nodded quietly.

"So," Charlie urged, squeezing her hand. "What gives?"

Joey looked up and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I just let Angelo get into my head."

"Excuse me?" Charlie shrieked, making Joey jump in fright.

"I let Angelo get into my head," she repeated.

"Thank fuck for that," Charlie exclaimed, flopping back dramatically against the pillows.

Joey moved to lie back in her embrace, amused.

"What did you think I said?"

"That you let Angelo get into your bed," Charlie admitted sheepishly.

Joey guffawed, snorting a couple of times as hysterics took over. Charlie couldn't quite help but join in. They lay together, bodies shaking with laughter, wiping tears from their eyes.

"I can assure you that that is not what I said," Joey promised. "And it's definitely not what happened."

She shuddered at the mere thought.

"So, what _did _happen?" Charlie asked more seriously.

"He just… he made some comments and I guess… I guess I listened to him," Joey admitted. "I know it's stupid. I know he's wrong but…"

She sighed heavily.

"What did he say and how much do I have to kill him?" Charlie asked.

Joey chuckled and kissed her.

"He said that one day, you're going to get bored of me," she said sadly.

"As if!"

"He said that because you're bi, one day, you're going to crave something that I can't give," Joey continued. "He said that you'll eventually start missing the part of a man that girls don't have and…"

"You mean the part I always felt most grossed out by?" Charlie asked.

Joey shifted and gazed into her eyes.

"Charlie, I do understand that you like men," she said earnestly. "You don't have to pretend…"

Charlie sat up quickly and cupped her face.

"I don't even know if I am bisexual, Joey," she admitted. "Yes, I've had relationships with guys and yes I enjoyed them, at least in part. But… when I compare them to what I have with you. There's no contest. I never really enjoyed sex that much with men. You already know I'd never had an actual orgasm until I met you."

She blushed a little. Joey fell more deeply in love with her.

"What I mean is that if I didn't really enjoy being with guys the way I was meant to, then there's zero chance of me missing them," she explained more urgently. "Joey, you're all I didn't even know I wanted. How could I ever feel like anything was lacking? Especially when we're capable of the magic we created tonight?"

She grinned. Now it was Joey's turned to blush.

"It was pretty awesome," she agreed with a shy giggle.

"And it always is," Charlie said passionately. "Maybe I'm looking at everything with rose tinted glasses but I wasn't lying when I was talking to that Joel guy today. Everything about us, even the mundane things like the way we have a perfect routine when it comes to making breakfast in the morning… everything is so perfect. I'm happier than I even knew it was possible to be, happier than I ever thought I deserved. I love you so much, Joey. And you never, ever have to worry about things like that."

Joey nodded and apologised.

"Don't be sorry," Charlie begged. "Just be honest. Tell me how you're feeling. Don't keep it all inside. We're partners, right? Let's communicate."

Joey nodded again and kissed her tenderly.

"I really do love you," she whispered.

"I really do love you too," Charlie replied.

"And you genuinely don't… miss anything?" Joey checked.

"How on earth could I even have the energy to miss anything?" Charlie laughed, pulling her closer and running her hands through her hair.

Joey grinned.

"Because… you know, there are _things _we could use if we wanted to…" she ventured.

Charlie looked genuinely confused.

"You know…" Joey said.

Charlie's confusion grew.

"Strap-ons," Joey finally blurted out, her face flushing.

"Strap-on what?" Charlie asked.

Joey chuckled.

"Never mind," she said, hugging her.

"I don't understand," Charlie mumbled helplessly.

"When we get back to the Bay, I'll educate you," Joey promised.

She guided them both off the bed so that they could tuck themselves into it. All thoughts of bed time routines such as teeth cleaning had been forgotten in sudden exhaustion.

"If you're going to identify as a lesbian then we really need to work on your credentials," Joey smirked, cuddling up to Charlie in the middle of the bed.

"If any of it involves anything remotely similar to what we had tonight," Charlie mumbled sleepily. "Then count me in."

* * *

_Next time… Ruby is besotted with Liam, Nicole is sad about Aden and Leah is worried about Elijah, but Charlie and Joey remain perfectly happy..._


	326. Chapter 326

_This is the last update of the day. I hope you enjoy Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Nicole and Leah's girl talk session! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty Six**

Having thoroughly enjoyed their weekend away, Charlie and Joey had stopped off at the Diner on their way home in a bid to have a late dinner with Ruby, Nicole and Leah. They were well aware that Ruby's best friend was likely to want as many details on Aden as they could provide. They hadn't exactly decided what to say or how but they knew they had to be as honest as kindness would allow.

Sitting round the table with their daughter and their friends, Charlie and Joey were eager to hear all about Ruby's exciting music plan. Liam had come to find her earlier in the day to propose that while they were cutting their demo together, they should take things further and produce a whole album instead of just one track.

"I mean, how exciting is this?" Ruby squeaked for the millionth time. "I could be on a record! I could be a pop star! And with Liam Murphy of all people!"

She was giddy with excitement, much to the amusement of those around her.

"Honestly, I'm so flattered that someone as talented as Liam would even consider doing this with me," she rambled. "He's got such an incredible voice. I mean, he really was a rock star. And he's so nice and so humble as well. Sometimes I think he doesn't even know how talented he is. Do you think he knows how talented he is?"

Charlie and Joey exchanged a look, silently communicating. They wondered why it had taken them this long to realise that Ruby had such a big crush on her teacher. It was worrying to say the least.

"You'd be surprised," Nicole grinned. "He can be pretty arrogant when he wants to be."

She kept her tone light but she too was concerned about Ruby's obviously growing feelings for Liam. She wondered if he was even aware of the affect he was having on her.

"No way," Ruby insisted. "He's too cool to be arrogant. I'm so excited about this."

"We can tell," Charlie giggled.

Ruby blushed and apologised.

"No need to be sorry, Rubes," her mother assured her. "This is great news. We're all really proud of you, aren't we?"

"Absolutely," Joey agreed, raising her glass to propose a toast. "Here's to our Ruby's musical career!"

They all clinked their glasses together and Ruby couldn't stop smiling.

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject. "I've been hogging the limelight all night. How was your weekend?"

"Yeah," Nicole added. "How was um… everything?"

Charlie let Joey take the lead. She was the more diplomatic of the two of them.

"It was really good," Joey said happily. "We had good food and went to a fun party."

She blushed a little as she remembered their private after party back at the hotel. It had been a particularly amazing night.

"How's Aden?" Nicole asked, deciding to get right to the point.

She couldn't stand the suspense.

"He's doing really well," Joey said. "He's working for a tour guide company and he's living in a nice house with some friends. He seems pretty happy."

Nicole nodded, not entirely sure how she felt. Of course, the good part of her wanted Aden to be doing well. But a more selfish part of her wanted him to be missing her and ready to come home.

"Is he um… you know, like, um… is he seeing anyone?" she managed.

Joey hesitated.

"Nothing serious," she said, feeling more than a little awkward.

Nicole nodded quietly.

"Sorry," Joey said. "Should I have lied?"

"No," Nicole said resolutely. "No, it's good that I know he's forgotten me."

"He hasn't forgotten you," Joey said quickly. "He asked after you loads, Nic. You still mean a lot to him."

"Just not enough," Nicole sighed.

Ruby reached out and held her friend's hand.

"I know we weren't meant to be together," Nicole said reasonably. "And I know it was right that we split up. But I guess I can't help but wish it was different."

"You can't help who you fall for," Ruby said, far more thoughtfully than her parents were comfortable with.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "But I've made a decision."

Everyone offered her their full attention.

"I'm moving on," she said. "I can't waste my life thinking about what could have been. And I have to stop hiding away from the world. I haven't gone near a boy since Romeo…"

"Romeo?" Ruby squeaked loudly.

"It was just a kiss," Nicole said quickly. "It didn't mean anything."

But all four diners were eager to hear details. She explained quickly that she and Romeo, heartbroken over Aden and Annie respectively, had kissed once but that was all.

"The point is," she said, breezing away from it as quickly as possible, "that while I'm not going to rush out and hook up with the first boy to come along, maybe I can stop hiding. Maybe I can be open to romance, should it come my way."

"That sounds like a very good plan," Leah said, having been very quiet all evening.

"How are you doing, Leah?" Joey asked kindly. "You've been a bit quiet."

Leah sighed. She'd half wanted them to notice so she could pour her heart out and half wanted them not to notice so she could keep all her pain inside.

"It's just… Elijah," she sighed.

Everyone knew she had broken up with him the previous week and she'd been miserable ever since.

"Have you seen much of him?" Charlie asked.

"I've seen him around but he's mostly been avoiding me," Leah admitted. "Every time I see him he looks about as miserable as I feel."

"Then why did you break up with him?" Ruby asked bluntly.

Leah shrugged. At the time, she'd been so sure she was making the right decision. Now, she wasn't quite so sure.

"To be honest," she said glumly. "I don't even know."

* * *

_Next time… Ruby falls out with Nicole, Elijah and Leah get engaged after all and Joey begins Charlie's lesbian sex education…_


	327. Chapter 327

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty Seven**

"I promise!" Ruby said.

It was Monday morning and she was having breakfast with her parents, both of whom had expressed concern over her recording plans with Liam affecting her school work.

"You really swear?" Charlie asked.

"We want to support you in this," Joey added. "But it can't overtake your school work. You're building up to a really important year next year."

"I know," Ruby groaned. "And I will work just as hard as I usually do."

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Harder, even," Ruby corrected herself. "I swear that this music thing is going to be a positive addition to my life. It won't be setting me back in any other area. And you can check on me as much as you like."

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances, deciding they were satisfied.

"Great," Charlie said. "And in case we haven't said it enough, we really are proud of you. We're so happy that you've found a talent and a passion for something."

Ruby smiled at her.

"I think I might want to study music at Uni," she ventured. "What do you guys think?"

"That's a great idea," Joey enthused.

"I'm kind of relieved to have found something I really care about," Ruby admitted. "When I was growing up, all I saw was you wanting to be a cop, no matter what, Charlie. And I always felt a bit lost as to what I wanted to do myself, you know? But I really think this could be the start of something incredible. I mean, I hope it is anyway. I love singing and performing and I really like working with Liam."

She couldn't help but beam at the mere mention of his name.

"We're really happy for you, Ruby," Joey said honestly.

"I think this is the start of something big for all of us," Ruby said. "I'm pursuing music, Charlie's doing really well at work and Joey's about to open a restaurant and run her own business."

She continued to smile.

"I think this is the beginning of the best few years of our lives."

"I'll drink to that!" Joey giggled, proposing a toast with her morning coffee.

The other two were more than happy to join in.

* * *

"I'm not convinced that this is the greatest plan in the world," Elijah said doubtfully.

He and Miles had developed a habit of sitting on the beach together in the mornings before they both started work for the day, mostly to lament about Leah.

"If you love her, you've got to fight for her," Miles insisted. "If it's over, you'll know it soon enough and it'll hurt like hell but at least you'll know you tried. And if you do try, who knows what might happen? Who knows what the future could hold?"

Elijah nodded thoughtfully.

"But she already turned down my marriage proposal," he fretted. "And then she broke up with me. Isn't it a bit desperate to beg her to take me back?"

"Sometimes desperate is necessary," Miles replied. "Plus, I have no love life of my own so I have to live vicariously through you. And currently, the entertainment level is poor."

Elijah chuckled and nodded.

"I'll think about it," he said. "Good enough?"

"For now."

* * *

"What about Xavier?" Charlie dared.

Ruby paused, her toast halfway to her mouth. She had been rambling about Liam again so the question came rather out of the blue.

"What about him?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, you don't seem to mention him all that much these days," Charlie ventured. "Are things okay between you?"

Ruby shrugged and focussed on her toast.

"I guess," she said without commitment.

Charlie and Joey exchanged yet another glance. They had become rather adept at communicating in silence.

"Problems?" Joey asked.

Ruby sighed, thinking of the big secret she was keeping on Xavier's behalf. They hadn't really spoken all that much since she'd refused to go and play happy families with Hugo and Martha at the farm.

"We're just not very in sync with each other at the moment," she admitted.

"How come?" Charlie asked as casually as she could.

Ruby eyed her curiously. She was sure that her parents knew that she was being less than honest about something. She just wasn't sure how accurate they were about it all.

"We just keep disagreeing and stuff and I'm finding it kind of hard to spend time with him," she admitted. "So, I guess I've been throwing myself into making music with Liam and trying to look after Nicole. Xavier's become kind of hard to be around."

"Is it anything specific or have you just drifted apart?" Joey wondered.

Ruby hesitated. She looked between her parents, searching their eyes. _I should tell the truth_, she thought to herself. _I should be honest. They're my family. They're the most important people in my life. I live in their house, I eat their food, I love them._

"I…" she started.

She involuntarily pictured Xavier's face. He would be utterly heartbroken if he lost his brother a second time and whether they drifted apart or stayed together, she couldn't bear to be the cause of his sorrow.

"Just drifting apart," she said quietly.

* * *

It was late morning when Elijah finally gave into his need for coffee and forced himself to enter the Diner. He had been avoiding the place for nearly a week now, ever since Leah had ended their relationship. But whether he was going to follow Miles's advice and fight for her or not, he knew he had to face her sometime. If they were going to coexist in the same small town then he had to stop being a coward.

"Hi," he managed, when he came face to face with her.

"Hi," Leah replied just as awkwardly.

They stared at each other for several long moments.

"How are you?" they asked in unison.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Angelo asked when he found Charlie at the coffee machine in the back room of the police station.

"It was great," Charlie replied without looking at him.

She finished making her drink and turned to head back to her office. Like an eager puppy, Angelo followed her.

"Look, what can I do to make you forgive me?" he begged.

She merely slammed the door in his face. Exasperated, Angelo turned round and saw Watson watching him from the reception desk where she had been talking on the phone.

"What's it going to take?" he wondered.

"Time," Watson said. "And you to stop hitting on her."

* * *

Elijah found himself outside the bait shop, having decided that Joey was always a useful person to talk to in times of stress. As a Pastor, he liked to think he was good at solving other people's problems but he was unfortunately terrible at solving his own.

"Hey, Rev," Joey said, waving from behind the till when she spotted her friend.

She finished serving her customer and then offered Elijah her full attention.

"How are you doing?" she asked kindly.

Elijah sighed.

"Not great, to be honest," he admitted. "I was wondering if you were up for giving some advice."

"To you? Always," Joey said sweetly.

He smiled at her, silently wondering if she had ever considered becoming a minister herself. In the short time they had known each other, she had shown herself to be a compassionate, thoughtful, wise and God centred person. He couldn't think of better or more necessary qualities than that.

"Miles has got it into his head that I should try and win Leah back. What do you think?"

"Do you love her?" Joey asked.

He nodded.

"And even without her accepting your proposal, can you see a future with her?"

He nodded again.

"Then go for it," Joey said. "You can't lose anything by trying."

"Except my dignity, maybe," he said unhappily.

"Is pride more important than love?" Joey questioned.

"Definitely not," Elijah confirmed.

"Well, then…"

He nodded eagerly, finally reaching the decision he probably always knew he would come to.

"I'm going to try and win her back," he decided.

* * *

"Your crush is so cute," Nicole commented.

It was lunch time and she and Ruby had gone for a walk across the beach. Ruby halted abruptly.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

Nicole faltered and looked rather panicked.

"N-n-nothing," she said quickly.

Ruby's crush on Liam was so obvious, she'd thought it was acceptable to comment. But obviously she had hit a sore spot.

"What crush?" Ruby demanded angrily.

"Um… well, I just thought that maybe… you know, you might have a crush on Liam or something."

Ruby flushed red, half with embarrassment and half with fury.

"I do not have a crush on Liam Murphy!" she snapped.

"Okay…"

"How dare you say that?" Ruby ranted. "I have a boyfriend! You might know him. Xavier Austen? Ring any bells? How dare you accuse me…? And how dare you patronise me like that?"

"Ruby, I was just…"

"What, so you're so much older and so much cooler that when you liked him, you got to have him?" Ruby continued bitterly. "But if I like him, it's a stupid, school girl crush! Is that right? Is that what you think of me?"

"Ruby, I…" Nicole tried again.

"I can't believe I've sacrificed so much time with Xavier to try and cheer you up when you didn't even deserve it!"

She strode off back to school leaving Nicole feeling utterly helpless and alone.

* * *

After work, Joey arrived home by herself. Charlie had a couple more hours left at work and Ruby's room was empty so she supposed she was working on her demo with Liam. Making herself a cup of coffee, she sat on the sofa and flicked through some TV channels but she lacked concentration. She blushed as she found herself smiling, thinking back to the weekend she'd had with Charlie. Their encounter after the party had quite possibly been the best lovemaking she had ever experienced, which was quite a statement considering how amazing sex with Charlie always was anyway. Sighing in contentment, she opened her eyes and spotted Charlie's laptop lying on the side. With an idea in mind, she opened it up and began to search the Internet.

* * *

Elijah was nervous as he waited for Leah to open the door. After his conversation with Joey, he had gone to the Diner and arranged to meet her after work. And now was the moment.

"Hi," Leah said a little shyly, letting him into the house.

He followed her into the lounge and they perched, side by side on the edge of the sofa.

"Leah, I need to say something to you," Elijah said seriously. "And I need you to just listen until I'm done. Is that okay?"

She nodded a little uncertainly but didn't pull away when he took both her hands in his.

"I love you so much," he said sincerely, gazing into her eyes. "I never thought it was possible to feel like this about another person. And I know I screwed up."

"You didn't…" Leah began to interrupt.

She stopped, remembering her promise.

"I haven't been in a proper relationship for a long time and this is certainly the best relationship I've ever had," Elijah continued. "And I guess I got so carried away with that that I asked you to marry me. And I didn't mean any harm. All I meant was that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I was being selfish because I didn't take into account everything that's led _you _to this place. You've already been married twice and both times it ended tragically. Of course you're not ready to take that kind of step with a man you haven't even known six months yet."

He took a breath and smiled.

"What I'm saying is that I don't care about getting engaged," he continued. "I don't care what kind of future I have with you, so long as I have one. I was worried about looking desperate by begging you to take me back but you know what? I don't even care. I love you so much and I will do absolutely anything to be yours again. Because you've never stopped being mine."

"Propose to me again," Leah said.

Elijah looked utterly bewildered.

"Sorry?" he said nervously.

"Propose to me again," she requested.

"Um, well I don't have the ring but… but…"

He sank onto one knee.

"Leah, will you marry me?" he asked, terrified that perhaps this was some kind of test and he was about to fail it.

"Yes," Leah said happily. "Yes, I will marry you."

They kissed.

* * *

"Someone looks guilty," Charlie remarked, when she arrived home and saw Joey jump and slam the laptop shut.

"I wasn't doing anything," Joey said quickly.

Charlie approached curiously as her girlfriend looked exceptionally flushed. Sitting on the sofa, she opened the laptop. Her eyes widened at the display of sex toys on screen.

"Um… what?" she said, looking questioningly at Joey.

Her girlfriend sank down on the sofa and prepared to explain herself.

"Okay, you know we were talking about… stuff on Saturday night?"

Charlie nodded cautiously.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you might want to get a little more adventurous…"

"More adventurous than Saturday night?" Charlie giggled.

Joey blushed some more.

"We don't have to," she said. "But I thought, maybe you might like… this kind of thing."

She pointed to a strap-on on the screen with a trembling finger.

"What are you meant to do with it?" Charlie wondered.

Joey was a little bemused that it wasn't self-explanatory but she explained the workings of such a toy anyway.

"Wait, is this because you think I'm missing something?" Charlie asked worriedly. "I thought we'd sorted all of that out."

"We have," Joey assured her. "But it doesn't mean we can't experiment if we want to."

Charlie studied the picture thoughtfully.

"I mean, well, I can't actually imagine sex being better than it already is," she said. "But yeah, we could… If you wanted to."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, suddenly decisive. "It could be fun. But _not _because anything is lacking without this kind of thing."

She grinned and kissed Joey.

"The um… the only this is that uh…" Joey faltered.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think I'd be all that comfortable being on the uh… receiving end of such a thing," Joey admitted awkwardly.

She hurried to explain but Charlie already understood.

"That's fine," she said. "We don't even have to buy one of this strange contraptions if you don't want to…"

"I do want to," Joey assured her. "I think it'll be fun. As long as you want to…"

They both giggled at how shy they were both suddenly feeling. Putting the laptop aside, Joey leant in and kissed her.

"Until we get one," she breathed. "Do you want to keep practising without?"

Needing no further encouragement, Charlie grabbed Joey's hand and dragged her to the bedroom.

* * *

At his house, Xavier and Ruby lay side by side in bed, having made love for the first time since they had got back together. It had taken them both by surprise but, secretly fuelled by Nicole's accusations, Ruby had found herself deciding to prove how much she loved her boyfriend. She just hoped that neither of them would regret it.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey try to save Martha, Marilyn plays her trick on Colleen and Ruby and Nicole make friends again…_


	328. Chapter 328

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty Eight**

The following morning, Charlie, Joey and Ruby struggled to look each other in the eye. The previous evening, having done the deed with Xavier, Ruby had arrived home and spotted Charlie's laptop. She'd opened it in order to check Facebook but her eyes had nearly fallen out of her head when she'd seen a website full of dildos. Deeply embarrassed and rather horrified, she had hurried to put the laptop away in Charlie's room, only to find her in throes of passion with Joey. Now, all three women were embarrassed and struggling to make conversation.

"Look, we're really sorry about last night," Charlie finally said. "Can we forget it ever happened?"

"I'd love to," Ruby said. "Unfortunately, certain images are now imprinted on my brain."

Charlie cringed. Joey tried not to laugh.

"We're really sorry," she said. "How can we make it up to you?"

"Driving lessons would be good," Ruby said immediately.

"How _else _can we make it up to you?" Charlie asked.

She and Ruby had had the same argument about driving several times. If she could fund it then Ruby was entitled to pay for lessons with a proper instructor. But there was no way Charlie was going to play teacher if she could help it.

"Fine," Ruby sighed. "I'm sure we can forget it if maybe you do something fun – and _wholesome _– with me at the weekend. And don't leave your laptop lying around anymore and don't let me see or hear you at it for a whole week."

"Deal," Charlie said quietly. "We'll do our best anyway."

"What would you like to do at the weekend then, Rubes?" Joey asked, happy to change the subject.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Marilyn asked. "I mean, it's not precious or anything?"

"No," Martha lied, handing over the engagement ring she had been wearing around her neck for months. "It's fine."

"I promise to take good care of it," Marilyn said.

She had coerced Alf into freaking Colleen out by pretending they were engaged. Somehow or other, the nosy old crow had concluded that they were together and preparing to marry so, to teach her a lesson, Marilyn had decided to play her at her own game. And with all the history between them, she was ashamed to say that she was looking forward to it.

* * *

After school, Xavier jogged to catch up with Ruby who seemed to be in a world of her own.

"Hey," he greeted warmly, kissing her on the lips. "I feel like I've hardly seen you all day."

"Yeah, sorry," Ruby said. "I've been kind of busy."

"With Liam?" Xavier asked, rather more sourly than he intended.

Ruby immediately bristled.

"What's that meant to mean?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Xavier said quickly. "It doesn't matter. Listen, Mum's over at Martha's for the evening if you wanted to… you know, come round?"

"I can't," Ruby said apologetically.

Xavier's face fell.

"I promised Charlie and Joey that I wouldn't let my school work suffer because of the music," she explained. "And I'm already a bit more behind than I should be so I have to go home and study up."

"Oh," Xavier said, disappointed.

Last night had been a surprise to him, but it had most definitely been a good one. And he very much hoped it would be repeated sometime soon.

"Well, maybe at the weekend we could do something then?" he suggested.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "I've said I'd spend some time with my folks but sure, we could hang out too."

* * *

Having finished work and arranged to meet Charlie at the Surf Club for a juice before they headed out into town to go sex toy shopping, Joey was at the bar, chatting away merrily with Alf and Marilyn. She was most amused by Marilyn's plan for Colleen but she very much hoped nothing would go wrong. Alf in particular had come to mean ever such a lot to her over the last year or so and she didn't want him to get hurt in any way. He was almost like the father she'd wished her own Dad could have been. It was nice to feel cared for by someone she thought of as so special.

"Uh oh," Alf frowned when he spotted a group of what could only be described as thugs entered the Surf Club. "They'd better not be staying."

* * *

"You're looking pretty pleased with yourself," Watson remarked, seating herself opposite her Sergeant.

Charlie blushed and grinned.

"Let's just say that things are going pretty well right now," she revealed.

"Now, is that because you've cut Angelo out of your life or because things are extra hot with Joey?"

Charlie snorted.

"Both!" she said. "Well, more the latter. I don't really care enough about Angelo for him to make that much of a difference."

Watson winced but remained amused.

"What happened between the two of you?" she wondered. "One minute you were getting on great and working intently on some secret project together and the next…"

"The next he tried to hit on me and then tried to convince Joey that I was going to miss cocks before too long," Charlie replied bluntly.

Watson pulled a face.

"I'm assuming you're not," she grinned.

"As if!" Charlie laughed. "In his dreams, maybe."

"No maybe about that," Watson remarked.

Charlie nodded and sighed.

"I don't know what to do with him aside from cut him out completely," she admitted. "I mean, I keep giving him all these chances and he keeps screwing them up. He's told so many lies and he's caused so much trouble. Joey can't stand him and I'm starting to really see what she's been complaining about all this time."

She sighed again.

* * *

Joey froze when she caught sight of a photograph of Hugo and Martha, tucked inside one of the thug's wallets when he approached the bar to get a drink. Pretending she hadn't seen, she continued sipping her own drink and chatting with Marilyn while Alf served the man with vague politeness. He couldn't turn away custom and technically the boys hadn't done anything wrong but he was cautious to say the least.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie greeted when Joey phoned her mobile. "I'll be with you in about ten minutes. I'm just packing up to leave."

"Charlie, there are some guys here and I think they're after Hugo and Martha," Joey said quietly, her tone extremely serious, bordering on panicked.

"What?" Charlie squeaked.

"I'm outside the Surf Club," Joey said. "I was just waiting for you and saw one of these thuggish looking guys had a picture of Hugo and Martha in his wallet."

"I'll be there in five," Charlie said, hanging up quickly and racing out of the police station.

She didn't bother to stop and tell Angelo what was going on.

* * *

Joey hung up the phone and headed back inside the Surf Club to collect her stuff. Colleen was at the bar with Marilyn and Alf.

"Is everything okay, love?" Alf asked. "You're as white as a sheet."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Joey lied.

"Well, I'm glad someone's fine!" Colleen exclaimed.

She looked at Alf and Marilyn disdainfully, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you've let this woman dupe you, Alf Stewart," she said. "You should be ashamed."

Joey watched her leave and then froze when she spotted the thugs leaving too.

"I'll see you later," she said quickly, deciding to wait for Charlie outside and keep an eye on the gang of four if she could.

* * *

"As long as all is forgiven and forgotten, I'm happy," Nicole promised.

Ruby had invited her round in a bid to apologise. Nicole had also said sorry and the pair had made friends again.

"You're not going to mention this to anyone, are you?" Ruby asked worriedly. "I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea and thinking I want more than a professional relationship with Liam. Because I really, really don't."

She hoped Nicole couldn't see through her façade.

"I love Xavier," she added. "I'm not interested in anyone else. We even… you know… last night."

Nicole looked surprised.

"I thought you'd already done that," she said.

"We did," Ruby told her. "But this is the first time since we got back together. I didn't want to… you know, rush anything."

Nicole nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad things are going well between you," she said. "And I swear I won't be posing my incorrect theories to anyone. I really am sorry about yesterday."

* * *

Joey leapt into Charlie's car before it had even stopped moving. Her heart was pounding with fear that Martha could be in danger. She knew that really, it was her own fault. If she was going to commit herself to a criminal and wanted man then she should expect danger. But none of that stopped either Joey or Charlie caring about her and feeling concerned for her welfare.

"They drove off," Joey said. "I watched them go and they quite possibly went in the direction of the farm."

Charlie nodded and pulled back out onto the road. Even if it was nothing, they had to make sure.

* * *

At the farm, Martha was lying on the sofa in Hugo's arms. She had barely left the house since her long, lost boyfriend had returned. Although she had pulled a few shifts at the Surf Club, so as not to arouse suspicion, mostly she had just been at home with the man she loved. Inside the farmhouse, it felt like time was standing still. And although Hugo spoke regularly of having to leave, he hadn't made any moves to do so yet.

It was a dangerous situation and too many people already knew that Hugo was back in town. Alf was aware and not happy about it, Gina and Xavier visited all the time. Ruby had also found out and everyone was nervous as to whether she would tell her parents. And after Hugo's accident, he had broken his arm, which meant that Rachel and Tony now knew the truth. Tony had punched him when he'd first laid eyes on him. Then he'd hugged him, genuinely relieved that he wasn't dead after all. Martha and Hugo were also painfully aware that the police had a hunch about his return. Why else would Charlie and Angelo have charged round with a search warrant? Fortunately, they hadn't been back since and while Hugo was still concerned, Martha was hoping they might have somehow let it go.

She jumped when she heard a noise outside. Hugo stood up, instinct telling him to look out of the window that was now permanently covered by a curtain to prevent anyone from seeing into the house.

"Wait!" Martha squeaked.

Hugo hesitated and turned back to her.

"If it's the police you have to hide," she said, a tremble in her voice. "Let me check."

He nodded reluctantly, hating to put Martha in danger. Moving out of the way, he let her peer out of the window. She craned her neck and scanned the area but she couldn't see anyone there.

* * *

Charlie and Joey pulled up in the drive, behind Martha's car. They'd seen the car Joey had watched the thugs climb into, abandoned nearby. They were both certain that the men were at the farm, they just didn't know what they planned to do there.

Climbing out of the car, Charlie, still armed and in uniform, looked around for any sign of movement. Joey climbed out of the car also, keeping close to Charlie and feeling nervous. While she was generally a confident person, all of this was rather out of her comfort zone. She was worried about people, including herself, getting hurt. But her fears for Charlie were at the top of her list.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly.

"Let's knock," Charlie decided.

* * *

In the distance, the four men hid in some overgrown bushes. They'd been about to storm the house when the car had pulled up. The leader of the group growled in frustration.

"What's a fucking cop doing here?" he asked nobody in particular.

"What are we meant to do now?" another one of them asked.

The leader sighed heavily.

"We come back another day," he decided. "The last thing we want to do is get arrested."

The rest of the boys nodded and followed him off the property.

* * *

"Charlie!" Martha said in flushed surprise. "Joey! What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to check on you," Charlie said, trying to peer around her and into the house.

There seemed to be some sort of damage to the property but Martha was doing an expert job of blocking her view.

"I'm fine," Martha said rather shrilly. "Why?"

"Nobody's come to visit you or anything?" Charlie checked. "No strangers? No weird noises or anything?"

"Nope," Martha said, eager to get rid of them.

Hugo hadn't had time to hide properly. He was only in the kitchen.

"Okay," Charlie said, giving up. "Well you just… make sure you call me if you run into any trouble."

"I will," Martha promised, closing the door as quickly as she could.

On the doorstep, Charlie and Joey both sighed.

"What now?" Joey asked.

"Now, we go and check if the car's gone," Charlie said. "And then I'm heading back to work to run the registration plate through the computer."

"No dildos then?" Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed and put her arm around her as they walked back to the car.

"Not tonight," she said. "But we won't forget."

* * *

_Next time… Jill lets Romeo down again, Charlie and Joey inform Angelo of the latest Hugo developments and the thugs leave a warning for Hugo and Martha…_


	329. Chapter 329

**Chapter Three Hundred and Twenty Nine**

Charlie drove herself and Joey to the police station. Having found that the car was gone, Charlie wanted to run the registration plate through the computer at work to see if she could track down who it belonged to. She had offered to drop Joey back off at home but she had refused on the grounds of not wanting to lose her to work for the whole night. They might not be doing what they'd planned exactly but Joey was happy to spend time with Charlie. Plus, watching her girlfriend in 'cop mode' was more than a little appealing.

* * *

Gina arrived at the Surf Club. Tony had approached her earlier in the day and implored her to give John another chance. Even though he didn't like the guy, he could see how serious John was about her and he was determined that Gina seek happiness wherever she could find it.

Pushing through the doors, she froze when she saw Jill drunkenly draped all over John. It was like a horrible case a déjà vu. He caught sight of her just as she stormed back out of the venue. She didn't pause to listen to his pathetic explanations. Getting caught with another woman once was a mistake but twice was just habit and Gina had been through enough in her life without having to put up with it.

* * *

"Nothing," Charlie sighed.

Joey leant on the opposite side of the reception desk while Charlie entered the registration number several times.

"Nothing at all?" Joey asked. "Isn't registration a law or something?"

"Not if you're a criminal, I guess," Charlie sighed.

For a moment there, she really thought she might be onto something.

"What's going on?" said a voice across the room.

Both women turned and glared as Angelo anxiously approached.

"Nothing," Joey snapped. "Leave us alone."

"Well, I'm just curious as to why our Sergeant is sharing computer files and information with a civilian," Angelo said, not prepared to be nice to her.

"Shut up, Angelo," Charlie snapped. "Why do you have to act like such a bloody child every time Joey's in the room?"

Joey's glare became stronger and he matched the expression.

"We need to talk to you about Martha," Charlie snapped.

Then she led the way back to her office.

* * *

Romeo was sitting at home feeling despondent. Jill had been supposed to meet him so that they could sit down and talk things through properly but typically, she hadn't shown up. He looked up when the door burst open and his mother stumbled drunkenly through the door.

"Todd!" she said giddily. "Or Romeo, or whatever it is these stupid people call you."

She wobbled past him and crashed onto the sofa where she promptly fell asleep.

Disgusted, Romeo cursed under his breath and then stormed upstairs to his room.

* * *

"They must think Hugo's staying there," Angelo concluded.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Joey said sarcastically.

Charlie shot her a warning look. While she completely understood Joey's contempt for the guy, bitterness wasn't helping now.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Angelo snapped at her. "Who died and made you a cop?"

"Who died and got you back on the police force?" Joey shot back. "Oh right, it was hundreds of human trafficking victims. Do I need to ask who died and _stopped _you being a cop?"

"Would you both stop arguing?" Charlie begged. "This isn't helping."

"Sorry," Joey mumbled.

Angelo continued to glare hatefully at her.

"That was low," he said.

"And deserved," Joey replied.

"Anyway," Charlie said, attempting to move the conversation on. "I think we might have enough to try and get the case kick started. I suggest we go home, get a good night's sleep and get back to it first thing tomorrow."

"Without _her_, I hope," Angelo said, still glaring at Joey who forced herself not to respond.

Charlie stood and took Joey's hand, ushering Angelo out of her office.

"I suggest you grow up before we get back to work tomorrow too," she added icily, leading Joey back out of the police station.

* * *

That night, Martha and Hugo were just about ready to go to bed when Martha cautiously checked out of the window. She had been unnerved by the noise they'd heard earlier and then by Charlie and Joey's visit. It was obvious that they knew Hugo was staying with her and she was terrified of them finding a way to prove it.

"Shit…" she muttered.

Hugo appeared behind her.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"There's a fire!"

She hurried outside, onto the front porch. Despite the recklessness, Hugo hurried after her and stamped out the fire in a panic. He dashed back inside as soon as he could, hoping that nobody had set it in a bid to lure him out. Martha followed, looking shaken.

"How on earth did that happen?" he asked.

"Cigarettes," Martha said. "A whole pack has been lit and left for us."

* * *

Lying in bed, cuddled up in the dark, Joey stroked Charlie's hair.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Sorry?" Charlie repeated, confused.

"For sniping at Angelo," Joey explained. "It wasn't my most helpful moment."

Charlie managed a smile and sought her lips out in the dark to kiss her.

"It's fine," she said. "At least you had reason to snipe at him. He was just being a bastard."

Joey chuckled.

"I think you might be biased," she said, pressing her lips against Charlie's neck.

Charlie felt a rush go through her as she felt Joey touch her skin with her tongue.

"Not that I'm complaining," Joey added. "Not complaining at all."

She snuggled ever closer and they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Summer Bay was abuzz with news of Leah and Elijah's engagement and everyone, even Colleen was happy for them.

"Congratulations," Charlie said, leaning across the counter at the Diner and kissing her best friend's cheek.

"We're really happy for you," Joey said, copying the gesture.

"Thanks!" Leah beamed.

She looked flushed with sheer joy. It might not have been the most conventional engagement in the world but it was still very exciting.

"We're hoping to have a dinner at our place tonight for people we're particularly close to," she said. "Would you like to come?"

"Of course!" Charlie and Joey said in excited unison.

* * *

With Charlie having gone to work, Joey ducked into the Surf Club to try and have a private word with Alf. It probably wasn't her place but after yesterday, she felt like she had to do something about the Martha situation.

"Hello, love," her boss greeted warmly.

"Hey," she replied a little hesitantly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Um… well, Charlie and I followed some thugs to the farm last night," she ventured.

Alf blanched and looked immediately concerned.

"Nothing happened," Joey said. "But um… well, just in case someone is staying there that shouldn't be, they're probably putting Martha in unnecessary danger."

The two friends looked grimly at each other before Alf nodded in understanding.

"I think you're right," he said gravely.

Joey smiled and patted him gently on the arm.

"I hope I haven't overstepped the mark," she said. "I'm just very concerned about the situation."

"You haven't," Alf assured her. "Thank you."

Nodding, Joey grinned and headed off out to work.

* * *

_Next time… Alf confronts Hugo, Charlie brings Watson in on the case and Leah and Elijah celebrate their engagement…_


	330. Chapter 330

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty**

Martha was a little startled when her granddad arrived at the house and demanded to speak privately with Hugo.

"What's this about?" she asked, letting him in.

"What do you think it's about, Martha?" he replied.

There was something in his tone that worried her somewhat. She was terrified that he was going to send Hugo away.

* * *

"Great," Charlie said.

"What?" Angelo asked eagerly, leaning forward in his chair on the other side of his boss's desk.

She had called him into her office so that she could try and make some progress with their case at last. The arrival of the men Joey had seen, who might be prepared to hurt Martha or the rest of Hugo's family in a bid to get to him, had fortunately proved reason enough to kick start proceedings.

"We've got two weeks to make this work," Charlie said. "We're going to have to work absolutely flat out but at least we've got a place to start now. We've got to track these thugs down, as well as Hugo. We're entitled to keep up surveillance and they're sending a Detective over from the city to help us."

Angelo pulled a face. He didn't really want yet another person who outranked him to come and take over the case. He found it hard enough with Charlie and at least he liked _her_.

"You don't think it will be Robertson, do you?" he asked. "Because I really don't want to deal with his smart arse remarks for a week."

"It'll be whoever it'll be," Charlie said curtly. "And I'm bringing Watson in on this too."

"What?" Angelo almost yelled. "No…"

"She's a good officer and she'll be useful," Charlie insisted. "Plus, last time we dealt with all this crap, she helped to safe my life while you were busy drink driving and getting captured."

Angelo glared at her.

"So, no arguments," she said, unfazed.

* * *

Martha cried in the kitchen as she eavesdropped on Alf and Hugo's conversation.

"You have to stop being a coward and face up to your mistakes," Alf said firmly.

"I know," Hugo said. "That's why I'm leaving…"

"No!" Alf interrupted. "Do you really think that poor girl in there could handle that?"

"I…"

"You've caused nothing but trouble from the moment you moved here the first time," Alf said. "So why don't you man the hell up and face what you've done? You need to go to the police and hand yourself in. You need to work with them to bring the rest of your little gang down and you need to serve your time. Then you need to hope Martha waits for you."

"I can't just…"

"There are people out there who are after you," Alf said darkly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Hugo snapped.

"Joey's seen them," Alf interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"She warned me as subtly as she could this morning," the older man stated. "The longer you stay here, hiding and behaving like a coward, the more danger you're putting your loved ones in. And they're not going to stop being in danger if you run off again. It's too late, Hugo. You did the awful things you did and now you have to face up to them. And I swear, if you haven't handed yourself in within the next week, I'm giving you up myself."

* * *

Romeo stormed back out of the house as soon as he could. He was utterly mortified and in a terrible mood. After bailing on him the night before, Jill had chosen to start drinking again first thing in the morning. Then, in her wisdom, she had wobbled all the way to school and tried to take him out of class. Half the class had laughed at him and the only thing he had seen in the others' eyes was pity. It was humiliating to say the least and he and Miles had had to drag her back home.

* * *

Watson stared between Charlie and Angelo rather incredulously.

"Hugo Austin is alive?" she asked for the third time.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"And you two knew about this from the start?" Watson demanded rather angrily.

"No," Charlie said quickly. "I found out recently. You know when I disappeared to spend the weekend with my Dad?"

Watson nodded slowly.

"Well, that was because I couldn't handle the fact that the guy who nearly killed me…"

She glared at Angelo who glared right back.

"Can I remind you that I'm not the person who nearly killed you?" he demanded.

"No, you just faked the death of the fucker who did!" Watson snapped.

Angelo rolled his eyes and groaned, wondering if anyone was going to give him a break any time soon.

"Anyway," Charlie said, moving the conversation on. "That's what the situation is now. We have a fortnight to get all of this wrapped up, protect Hugo's family and hopefully bring him to justice. I know it's a difficult situation but I'd really appreciate it if you'd come on board."

"I've got your back," Watson assured her.

* * *

When Alf departed, Martha sat down with Hugo and held his hands.

"I want to go on the run with you," she blurted out.

Hugo just stared at her.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I want to sell the farm and go on the run with you," she repeated.

"No!" Hugo said. "No! You can't do that. I'm the criminal. I'm the one who made all the mistakes. I'm not going to drag you into my mess, Martha."

"I'm already in your mess," Martha pointed out.

He stood up and began to pace. Martha stood too, watching him anxiously.

"I don't even know what _I'm _doing now," he said. "Let alone you. I mean, you heard Alf, didn't you? He wants me to hand myself into the police."

"I don't want you to," Martha said. "You'll be put behind bars for years. I mean, I doubt everyone has the luck of Angelo. Not everyone gets away with murder."

Hugo was halted by how bitter she sounded and couldn't quite figure out if it was aimed at him or the cop who had tried so hard to bring him down. She moved forward and took both his hands in hers, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you," she said sincerely. "I know what you've done and I know how bad it is. But I also know that you've changed. I already tried and failed to live without you once. I can't do it again. I can't, Hugo. I want to be with you. Please? Let's just get out of here and start all over again, somewhere nobody knows us. Please?"

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Joey asked worried when Romeo approached the bait shop looking like he was either about to cry or punch the hell out of something.

"I'll give you one guess," he said, sinking onto the step outside, suddenly drained of energy.

Joey moved to sit beside him.

"Your Mum?" she said.

"She showed up drunk at school," he said. "I'm so fucking embarrassed. Sorry, embarrassed."

Joey managed a weak, sympathetic smile and put her arm around his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said gently.

He rubbed his face and looked at her properly.

"Any chance of another sailing lesson soon?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," Joey said. "How about Sunday?"

After their discussion, weeks ago, about ways to distract him from hurting over Annie, Joey had been spending a few hours a week teaching Romeo to sail. Alf had let them use the Blaxland free of charge and the teenager was very much proving to be a natural.

"Perfect," he replied. "Thank you."

* * *

Charlie and Angelo headed over to the farm to see one more time, if, without a search warrant or too much pressure, they could get Martha to open up and admit that Hugo was staying with her. If only he would come quietly, all their problems could be solved. He could help them track down the thugs that were after him and the case could finally be wrapped up. Granted, it would inevitably mean jail time for him but Charlie for one thought he thoroughly deserved it.

"That's the car!" she said urgently.

"Where?" Angelo said, craning his neck to see where she was pointing.

The same car Charlie and Joey had seen the previous day was speeding away from the farm. Angelo was about to give chase when Charlie spotted a fire on Martha's property. Forcing himself to make a quick decision, he jerked into the drive. Jack had already died and Martha had already been caused so much pain. The last thing Angelo needed on his conscience was something to happen to her as well.

* * *

After school, Romeo headed back out to the bait shop to see Joey. He was in a better mood and wanted to share it with her. He didn't want her to think that he only showed up when something bad happened.

"You look perkier," she commented, hopping off another boat that Alf had asked her to fix for a client.

She was apparently developing quite the reputation among the local boat owners.

"I'm going to give Mum another chance," he said.

Joey smiled and cleaned her hands on a cloth.

"Good," she said. "What made you decide that?"

It had only been a few hours ago that the boy had admitted he'd told Jill to get the hell out of town and never darken his door again.

"I had a chat with John and he told me that one of his biggest regrets is not having more time and patience for his Dad," Romeo explained. "He was a drunk too and he died before John had the chance to make peace with him. And I just know I'd feel awful if I missed my chance, you know? It's bad enough if _she _stuffs things up but I want to be able to walk away from this situation and know I did everything I could to make things work."

Joey smiled again and patted him affectionately on the arm. She could relate only too well with losing a parent before she was ready.

"I'm proud of you," she said.

* * *

Having put the fire out and tried and failed to get Martha to admit she was hiding Hugo, Charlie and Angelo had returned to the station to figure out their next plan with Watson. Now, at the end of all their shifts, Charlie was eager to get away. She was meant to be collecting Joey from work to get changed and then take her and Ruby over to Leah's for their special engagement dinner.

"Charlie?" Angelo said urgently, following her out of the station.

She spun round a little nervously.

"What's up?" she asked. "Has something happened?"

"No, I uh… I just wanted to um… Look, can we be friends again?" he asked.

He sounded so pathetic that she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"No," she said. "We're professional colleagues and quite frankly, even that's more than enough for me. We're not friends. And we're never going to be again."

Turning back round, she headed for her car.

* * *

Romeo arrived home to a rather more sober and definitely sheepish Jill.

"You've got one more chance," he said seriously.

She turned from her position on the couch and gazed up anxiously.

"What do you mean?"

Romeo stood over her.

"You've got to quick drinking, step up and be my mother," he said. "You've got to earn my respect. And you've got one, single chance left to do it."

"I thought you wanted me to leave town," she said, still hurting from earlier.

"I did," he said. "But you're my Mum and we both owe it to ourselves to try and make our relationship work. If you want to."

"I want to," Jill confirmed. "I definitely want to."

* * *

"Look, I've got to go," Alf said quickly, backing out from behind the bar of the Surf Club, eager to make his escape.

Angelo had headed straight over to get a drink after a difficult day at work.

"You didn't answer the question," he pointed out.

"Because I don't know the answer," Alf lied.

Angelo had immediately confronted him about Hugo. Not quite capable of lying but wanting to protect his family, he had been quick to avoid the subject. Now he just hoped that Hugo would come forward and put them all out of their misery.

* * *

"We are going to be late!" Ruby bellowed.

Charlie and Joey sheepishly exited their bedroom with their hair not quite in place.

"Sorry," they mumbled guiltily.

"You two are _more _like horny teenagers than Xavier and I are!" the youngest Buckton complained.

"Sorry," they said again.

"We're totally ready to leave now," Charlie said brightly. "Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

Two hours later, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Xavier, Leah, Elijah, VJ, Alf, Miles, Marilyn, Irene and Colleen had all worked their way through their starters and main courses. It was a rather bigger dinner party than Leah had first envisaged and she was a little overwhelmed, a fact which confused her somewhat, considering she ran a Diner and served many more customers than this every day.

"That was delicious," Joey said, sitting back and clutching her belly, which was far too full of food.

"Coming from you, that's a huge compliment," Leah said, as she and Elijah gathered the empty plates to take them into the kitchen.

"I'm not fussy!" Joey protested.

Charlie chuckled and held her hand.

"I think she meant that you're such a good cook," she soothed her.

"Oh," Joey blushed.

Then she grinned.

"It really was delicious," she confirmed.

"Thanks, Joey," Leah said pleasantly.

"The way to Joey's heart is through fish and seafood," Charlie explained to the rest of the table. "It's her favourite."

"And pasta is Charlie's favourite," Joey said.

"In conclusion," Ruby put in, "we eat a lot of seafood themed pasta in our house."

Everyone chuckled.

"It sounds like you two know each other inside out," Marilyn remarked.

"Are you kidding?" Ruby exclaimed. "They finish each other's sentences and _everything_. They know each other _too _well."

"No, we don't!" Charlie and Joey protested in unison.

They glanced at each other.

"Stop it!" they said. "You're not helping!"

Ruby merely snorted with laughter, her point proved. Nobody noticed the unsettled looks on Leah and Elijah's faces as they realised they barely knew anything about each other at all.

* * *

_Next time… Xavier accuses Liam of having an affair with Ruby, Alf wants to come clean about his and Marilyn's trick on Colleen and Charlie and Joey plan their shopping trip…_


	331. Chapter 331

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty One**

On a break from work that just wasn't long enough, Charlie headed out to the town centre in order to meet Joey and Ruby for lunch. She was tied into work every day until the Hugo case was resolved, which was tiring and irritating, especially when she had to have so much to do with Angelo. But, as she had told Joey, the harder she worked on the case now, the sooner it would come to its conclusion. Then they could all go back to their normal lives and move on.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, joining her girlfriend and her daughter at an outside table at one of their favourite Yabbie Creek cafes.

"Yay! You're here!" Joey said eagerly, greeting her with a kiss.

"Do you two never get bored of seeing each other?" Ruby wondered.

"Nope," the couple said in unison, making all three of them laugh.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't get bored of seeing Xavier," Joey coaxed.

Ruby shrugged. She was indeed getting bored of seeing Xavier these days. Not only was she struggling to keep a lid on her feelings for Liam, Xavier represented lies and deception to her now. He and the rest of his family were harbouring a known criminal and forcing her to deliberately keep it a secret from her parents. Their relationship, which had once been so fun and easy, was now feeling more like a burden.

"Trouble in paradise?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Nah… just… I don't know," Ruby replied. "Things just aren't the same. Put it this way, I don't see myself growing up and moving in with him or marrying him or anything like that. I don't think we're going to have the same level of commitment that you two have, or Leah and Elijah."

* * *

Alf rolled his eyes when Colleen marched into the Surf Club with a false smile plastered on her face. He felt distinctly uncomfortable about the situation between them and Marilyn. It had started out as a bit of fun to teach Colleen a lesson for gossiping. But he was concerned that it was about to spiral out of control.

"I'm glad I caught the two of you together," Colleen said, getting right to the point. "Not that you ever seem to be apart these days."

Alf and Marilyn exchanged anxious looks.

"But I've decided that if my brother insists on going out with someone like you, then I have no choice but to accept you and welcome you to our family."

Her words didn't match her face. She looked like she had swallowed a wasp.

"You will _never _be a sister to me, Marilyn Chambers," she added. "But I accept your relationship, albeit grudgingly."

Without waiting for either party to respond, she left.

* * *

"So, do you think you guys will get married?" Ruby asked bluntly.

The three of them were halfway through their lunch. She'd expected them to blanch and panic at the mention of a wedding but not even Charlie reacted badly. She just sipped her juice and smiled.

"One day," she said evening. "Not immediately. We don't think there's any rush and things are going to get seriously busy with opening the restaurant and everything. But yeah, one day, I reckon we will."

Joey nodded and smiled her agreement.

"Awesome," Ruby grinned. "Do I get to be bridesmaid?"

"Of course!" Charlie laughed. "As if there would be anyone else!"

"Good," Ruby said. "As long as you've got your priorities straight."

Joey smirked at her.

"Yes, Rubes," she giggled. "When we get married, you will of course be our priority."

"Damn straight!" Ruby said. "Or, well… maybe not straight…"

Charlie snorted and shook her head.

* * *

Xavier clenched his fists and his jaw as he saw Liam sitting on the sandy beach with his guitar. Taking a breath, he marched over to confront him.

"Hey," his teacher and former housemate greeted, not reading his mood.

"I want you to stay the hell away from Ruby," Xavier warned, towering of him as much as possible.

Liam furrowed his brow.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I know there's something going on between you and I'm telling you that it stop right here, right now," Xavier said.

Liam continued to look confused.

"Xave, I have no idea what you're talking about," he admitted.

"You and Ruby!" Xavier exploded. "I know you like her and I know she likes you!"

"We're just singing together," Liam insisted.

Xavier shook his head.

"We both know that it's more than that and if you carry on, I'm telling Mum exactly what kind of person operates out of her school."

Denying Liam a right to reply, Xavier stormed away.

* * *

After lunch, Charlie gave Joey an extended hug goodbye.

"I get another short break at around five," she whispered.

"You do?"

Charlie nodded, her lips pressed against her girlfriend's ear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me and go shopping," she whispered.

Joey drew back, confused.

"Shopping?" she said, pulling a face.

Charlie merely raised her eyebrows. Catching on, Joey grinned.

"Oh, _shopping_," she said. "Count me in."

From behind them Ruby decided that she did _not _want to know what they were talking about.

* * *

"I just think this has gone far enough," Alf said tiredly.

He and Marilyn were still at the Surf Club and he had spent about two hours begging her to go and tell Colleen that their engagement was just a joke.

"She hasn't learned her lesson yet," Marilyn protested.

Alf sighed again and began wiping the bar surface with a cloth.

"I just can't see any good coming from playing a trick on her," he said.

"Um… her mortified face when she realises she fell for it?" Marilyn replied.

Alf shook his head.

"We have to tell her the truth," he decided.

But Marilyn would not be moved.

* * *

Having left Joey the moment she spotted Liam on the beach, playing his guitar, Ruby approached her musical partner.

"Hey!" she greeted warmly, seating herself beside him.

He stopped playing and looked rather awkward.

"Hey," he said distractedly.

"Is everything okay?" the teenager worried.

Liam studied her face. He recalled his discussion with Xavier. Deciding that the kid was probably just a jealous boyfriend because Liam got so much of Ruby's time, he opted to ignore the situation.

"Everything's great," he decided. "In fact, I started to write a new song today for our album. Want to hear it?"

"Yes please!" Ruby enthused, breaking into a wide smile.

From a distance, Xavier watched. He was absolutely seething.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey experiment with a new purchase…_


	332. Chapter 332

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty Two**

At five o'clock on the dot, Charlie left the police station and was pleased to see Joey waiting eagerly outside. Holding hands, they walked down to the high street together.

"You know, is there any point in buying this thing now?" Joey wondered. "You're going to be working so hard… I'm hardly going to see you."

She threw in a pout for good measure and earned the kiss she had been hoping for.

"We'll have time," Charlie assured her. "Although I might be a little embarrassed when we're actually in the store."

Joey grinned and slipped her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"You'll be fine," she assured her.

* * *

Just outside the shop, Charlie was rooted to the spot.

"I really don't think I can go in there…" she said.

"Well, if you want to buy toys then you have to," Joey insisted. "And we're running out of time."

Charlie laughed as Joey began trying to push her from behind. Giggling, she relaxed and allowed her to literally march her into the store where they were immediately greeted by and overly smiley sales assistant.

"I saw you struggling," the pretty blonde woman greeted. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Joey smirked and refused to take the lead. Charlie looked helplessly at her and then looked back at the sales assistant. She opened her mouth a couple of times but no sound came out.

"We're looking to buy a strap-on," Joey said, taking pity on her.

"Then you've come to the right place," the woman said. "Right this way."

Charlie clutched Joey's hand and her eyes widened at the array of toys on display.

"How are we meant to pick one of these?" she asked anxiously.

The woman grinned.

"I take it this is your first time," she said gently.

Charlie nodded.

"Not hers though," she added with raised eyebrows at her girlfriend.

Joey smirked at her and took the lead. As funny as Charlie's reaction to being in a sex shop was, she didn't want her to pass out with panic or anything.

"So, what kind of thing are you looking for?" the woman asked.

* * *

It was late when Charlie finished work and let herself into the apartment. The trip to the sex shop had been fun, if embarrassing and they had picked something that was apparently a great seller. Charlie had been mortified during the discussion on their preferences and requirements but she was looking forward to trying it out. The living room was dark and there were only two glows of light, one beneath each bedroom door.

"Hello?" she said, poking her head around the door of the bedroom she shared with Joey.

She grinned when she saw Joey already beneath the blankets with the lamp on beside her while she read a book.

"Hey, sweetheart," she grinned. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Charlie said.

She kicked off her shoes and carefully removed her belt. Shrugging out of her trousers and leaving them on the floor, she undid her buttons before crawling up the bed to give her girlfriend a cuddle. Joey put her book down, happily welcoming her girlfriend into her arms.

"Hang on," Charlie said, shifting and looking puzzled.

"What?" Joey asked innocently.

Charlie fumbled with the bed sheets, giggling when she realised that Joey was wearing nothing but the strap-on they'd bought earlier.

"My, haven't you grown?" she smirked.

Joey blushed, feeling suddenly shy. She shifted a little, hoping that she hadn't been too forward in her plans for the night.

"I thought we could try it out," she murmured.

Charlie leant closer again so that she could kiss her. She stroked Joey's face, letting her hand drop to tease her breasts, taking in every contour of her skin. They kissed hungrily, spurred on by the excitement of what they were planning. Joey finished undoing Charlie's buttons and whipped her shirt of as soon as she could. Reaching behind her, she unfastened Charlie's bra, letting it drop quickly. Then she flipped her onto her back and lowered her mouth to her breasts.

"Mmm," Charlie mumbled dreamily.

She closed her eyes as Joey devoured her, knowing exactly what to do in order to thrill them both. Her body trembled a little as Joey's hands and lips explored her, giggling every time the dildo banged into her leg, getting in the way of their bodies.

"This isn't very sophisticated," Joey giggled, settling against her and kissing her mouth again.

"It's fun," Charlie assured her, returning her kiss whole heartedly.

"I hope you don't think I'm some kind of expert on this kind of thing," Joey added, suddenly worried. "I've only used one of these a handful of times."

Charlie drew her closer and offered a kiss that took her breath away.

"Everything's going to be perfect," she said. "Because it always is so long as it's with you."

Joey blushed and kissed her.

"Okay, now this really isn't sophisticated," she said, drawing away. "But the lady in the shop said it was important."

Charlie giggled as Joey applied lubrication to their new toy. Trembling a little and genuinely worried that she was going to get it all wrong, Joey returned to the bed and kissed Charlie again. She trailed her mouth down her body, taking time to kiss her breasts again. She eased her out of her last remaining item of clothing and flung it across the room. Slipping her hand between Charlie's legs, she began to tease her. Charlie moaned inaudibly and parted her legs wider. Joey moved so her hips were in line with Charlie's, manoeuvring herself so that she could enter her.

"You ready?" she whispered.

With her hand still playing between Charlie's legs and her lips close to her ear, she smiled at the genuine look of abandon on her girlfriend's house.

"Very ready," Charlie breathed.

She moaned louder as Joey carefully pushed their new toy into her. They kissed passionately as they began to work up a gentle rhythm. Their bodies worked in unison as Joey thrust inside Charlie. She studied Charlie's face as she watched her enjoy it. Long gone were fears that Charlie was missing something or was interested in this new form of play because she was craving a man. Right here, right now, Joey knew that her girlfriend wanted her only. She buried her lips against Charlie's neck as she felt her gain more control of the situation. Working on penetrating her the way she wanted, Joey grinned as Charlie hooked her legs over her hips, invoking closer and deeper contact. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she felt Charlie grip her bottom, helping her thrust harder. And she couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of the base of the dildo pressing against her. She was already on fire from the way Charlie was reacting to their love making so she knew that the extra pleasure would help drive her over the edge when the time was right.

"Joey!" Charlie cried, knowing she was close.

She could see nothing but stars dancing about on the ceiling as she enjoyed every single moment. After such a long day at work, this felt like the perfect ending.

"Joey!" she moaned again, not caring if they could be heard through the walls.

Joey felt Charlie tense and begin to tremble. She kept going, wanting to give her everything she wanted. Charlie cried out even louder as she reached climax. Crushing her mouth against Charlie's, Joey quickly followed suit before they collapsed in a heap together on the bed.

"That was…" Charlie gasped, hearing her heart pounding in her ears.

"Yeah," Joey managed. "That was… wow."

"Wow," Charlie agreed.

She ran her hands through Joey's long, dark hair and kissed her, gazing into her eyes.

"Did you…?" she asked.

Joey nodded, blushing with shyness.

"I clearly had it positioned right!" she said. "Between that and you… wow."

"Me?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, this might sound kind of weird but whenever I watch you… um… enjoying yourself," she ventured, making them both blush even more. "It just… drives me a little crazy. In a good way."

Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"I know what you mean," she said. "I love making you… _enjoy yourself… _as much as I like… enjoying _myself_!"

They giggled and kissed again.

"So, our new toy is a hit?" Joey asked.

"A very big hit," Charlie said. "And do you know what the best part it?"

"Um...?" Joey replied blankly.

"The fact that it's with you," Charlie said. "It's about making love with you in as many wonderful ways as possible. It's about having new experiences and sharing them with you. I never believed in this kind of stuff until I met you but… I feel like, when we're together, when we make love and especially when we reach those kind of dizzying heights at the same time… I feel like our souls touch. Does that make any sense at all?"

Joey smiled tenderly and stroked her face.

"That makes perfect sense," she said.

They kissed for a long time. Eventually, and rather reluctantly, Joey drew away.

"So, are you ready for round two?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" Charlie happily agreed.

* * *

_Next time… Xavier's suspicions about Ruby and Liam grow, Joey teaches Romeo to sail and Marilyn's lies get out of control…_


	333. Chapter 333

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty Three**

Charlie forced herself to go to work the following morning. Having spent most of the night making love with Joey, she had had very little sleep and now had to face the day, working uncomfortably closely with Angelo trying to track Hugo down. Martha's boyfriend was proving to be terribly good at playing hide and seek.

Also rather exhausted, Joey hauled herself out of bed at the same time as her girlfriend. She'd made her breakfast and sent her off to work, warning her not to be too tired when she arrived home that evening. Then she'd hopped into the shower, ready to start her own day, which largely involved teaching Romeo how to sail.

* * *

Ruby met up with Xavier on the beach, as planned but she was rather alarmed at the bad mood he was in.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"That's pretty much the same question I wanted to ask you," he replied stiffly, staring out to sea.

Ruby settled beside him, twisting her fingers together rather anxiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What's going on between you and Liam?"

She blanched but recovered quickly.

"We're writing music together," she replied evenly, sounding much calmer than she felt.

"You know what I mean," he insisted. "You're either having an affair or you have a crush on him."

This time, Ruby did turn pink.

"Neither of those things are true," she lied.

Xavier finally turned to look at her properly.

"I don't believe you," he stated.

* * *

Joey stopped off at the Surf Club in order to get a couple of juices for herself and Romeo, as well as the keys for the Blaxland, which Alf had kindly donated for the sailing lessons.

"How's lover's paradise?" she teased her boss.

He did not look impressed. Miles stepped up beside her.

"They're being ever so polite," he said. "They're even in separate bedrooms!"

Alf turned red and barked at them both to be quiet. Joey giggled and apologised.

"I wish I'd never agreed to this stupid trick," Alf admitted glumly.

* * *

"Okay, we've got a Detective Eaves arriving next week," Charlie informed Angelo and Watson.

"Next week?" Watson said. "Don't the powers that be realise that this is an emergency?"

Charlie shrugged and explained that he was on leave at the moment but would be there as soon as possible. Angelo looked sour as usual.

"What's your problem?" Watson asked, all the while wondering why she bothered.

She didn't like him any more than Charlie did. He had got himself into a difficult situation and seemed intent on making it worse instead of better. It was irritating and Watson couldn't help but hope that once they'd wrapped this case up, he might get the message and move on.

"We don't need some Detective coming in from the city," he insisted. "We can handle this just fine."

"That as may be," Charlie said diplomatically. "But we've got extra help coming so we may as well go with it. The more hands on deck, the quicker this whole damn thing will be wrapped up. I, for one, cannot wait to see the back of everything connected to Hugo Austin and human trafficking."

* * *

Xavier and Ruby had launched into an argument. She had denied any romantic interest in Liam and he hadn't believed a word of it. Storming off, the first person Xavier bumped into was the person he perceived to be his love rival.

"Watch it!" Liam protested when the teenager shoulder barged him.

"Yeah, I should have been watching sooner," Xavier snarled.

Liam rolled his eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean now?" he asked tiredly. "I already…"

"Lied to me!" Xavier snapped. "I know there's something going on with you and Ruby. And I swear, I'm going to get proof and I'm going to destroy you."

He charged off down the road. Ruby ducked out of sight, mortified to have overheard the entire exchange.

"I told you the truth!" Liam yelled at Xavier's retreating back. "I'm not interested in her! She's just a kid!"

Ruby's silent mortification increased.

* * *

"So, this is all easy for you?" Romeo asked when Joey helped him take the Blaxland out on the water.

"Yeah," Joey grinned. "I grew up sailing boats. It's easy!"

"If you say so!" Romeo laughed. "I'm not sure I'll ever get the hang of it."

"You already have," Joey assured her. "Now you've just got to wait for it to become like second nature. But you're already a natural. You should put in for your exam."

Romeo nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe," he conceded. "I do enjoy being out here. Although that might be the company too."

He winked and offered his most charming smile, making Joey snort with laughter.

"Charmer," she said.

"You know it!" Romeo agreed.

"As long as you know you're barking up the wrong tree, it's all good," Joey told him.

He smiled again.

"I know," he said. "I don't have the right equipment."

Joey snorted again. She pictured some of the equipment she and Charlie had used the night before. And she was very much hoping for a repeat performance.

"But I do genuinely like your company," Romeo added sincerely.

Joey patted him affectionately on the back.

"And I like yours," she assured him.

* * *

"I hear there's a big piece of news you've neglected to inform me of," Irene declared, appearing in the Surf Club and heading straight up to the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Alf asked, unusually flustered.

"You and Marilyn are engaged!" his friend announced loudly.

He turned red all over again and shook his head, hissing quietly that it was all a big mistake.

* * *

Ruby caught up with Liam in the Diner, having watched him go in and then rehearsed exactly what she was going to say to the man of her dreams. Bracing herself, she joined him at his table. He didn't look all that pleased to see her.

"You need to set your boyfriend straight, Ruby," Liam said by way of greeting.

She sighed and nodded.

"I know," she said. "And I am so, so sorry and so, so embarrassed. I only found out this morning that he'd cooked up this ridiculous theory. I mean, I told him it was crazy and there could never be anything between us…"

She let the theory linger, still hoping that he might react and indicate that perhaps it wasn't so crazy after all. But he didn't. He just sighed heavily.

"It's insane," he said. "And he's going to get me into a lot of trouble if he doesn't can it. I have never and would never date a student, especially not one as young as you and who has a boyfriend. There's no way in hell, Ruby. I've finally got a good gig here, teaching and working on my music. I don't not want some crazy, jealous boyfriend of yours ruining it for me."

* * *

"I get the appeal," Romeo mused. "The idea of just hopping on a boat and escaping all your troubles."

He looked wistfully out at the horizon.

"Yeah," Joey said with a contented sigh. "I'm just relieved to not feel I have to escape anything now. I can just come out here for fun."

Romeo raised his eyebrows and offered a cheeky smile.

"I bet I can picture the kind of fun too!" he smirked.

Joey hit him playfully on the arm and warned him to behave.

"Having said that, Charlie and I did have our first kiss right on that deck over there," she admitted rather wistfully.

"You did?"

She nodded.

"Charlie was so freaked out she tried to swim home!" she chuckled.

Romeo laughed.

"That's so weird!" he said.

"Why weird?" Joey asked. "I mean, I know I'm awesome but…"

"It's just that I've only ever known Charlie to be with you," Romeo explained. "It's strange to think of her as having had a previously straight life and everything. I can't picture one of you without the other."

Joey smiled and nodded.

"You know what?" she said. "Nor can I."

* * *

Marilyn was in a bad mood as she made her way over to the Diner. Alf had insisted that she go and tell Colleen the truth about their 'engagement', claiming that it had gone too far.

"Oh, it's you," the older woman said sourly when she spotted her approaching.

"Hi, Colleen," Marilyn said.

"What do you want?" she barked. "Catering for the blessed day?"

Marilyn grimaced at how horrible she always was to her.

"Actually, I'm here to tell you that we're not getting married…" Marilyn began.

"Ha!" Colleen bellowed, making her jump. "I knew he'd wise up and realise he shouldn't be with a harlot like you! I knew…"

"We're already married!" Marilyn blurted out.

She was pleased with Colleen's look of sheer horror but immediately worried about just how angry Alf was going to be with her.

* * *

Charlie arrived home a little earlier than she had the night before and was immediately alarmed by the obviously serious conversation Joey and Ruby were having in the lounge.

"What's up?" she asked.

Ruby looked rather tearful and Joey had a look of pure compassion on her face. Kicking off her shoes and removing her ridiculously heavy belt, Charlie came to sit with them.

"Xavier's just destroyed my future singing career with Liam," Ruby said.

Charlie looked confused.

"And how has he done that?" she wondered.

"He's accused Liam of making a play for me or something stupid like that," Ruby explained.

Charlie looked immediately alarmed.

"He hasn't, has he?" she asked quickly.

"No!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's not like that! We're just working together! I don't like him and he doesn't like me!"

Charlie was grateful when her daughter didn't notice the look she and Joey exchanged. Liam might be professional but there was no way Ruby's feelings were platonic. It had been obvious for a while now.

"Well, have you explained everything to both of them?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but Liam says that we can't sing together until Xavier calms down and stops throwing accusations at him," Ruby sighed. "But Xavier won't take my calls and you know what he's like when he gets an idea in his head. He's ruined everything!"

"I'm sure it'll all calm down," Joey said gently. "This partnership is too important to both of you to just let it go. And Xavier loves you. He's probably just a bit jealous of all the time you're spending with Liam instead of him. But he'll calm down. I'm sure he will."

Ruby sighed glumly. Her head hurt from all the confusion.

"Ruby?" Charlie said anxiously.

"If you ask me if I like Liam, I'm going to walk out on you like I did with Nicole earlier," Ruby warned.

"Okay," Charlie said, falling quiet. "I won't ask."

"I don't like him," Ruby lied. "Not like that anyway."

* * *

That night, having discussed their daughter's latest predicament at length with her, Charlie and Joey were eager to retire to their room.

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" Joey checked.

Charlie tossed her onto the bed and quickly moved to straddle her hips. She leant forward and kissed her passionately.

"Okay, you're sure," Joey decided happily.

* * *

_Next time… A bad man arrives for Hugo, Liam discovers Ruby's crush and Ruby has another confession to make…_


	334. Chapter 334

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty Four**

"Okay, Mr… Smith," Miles said uncertainly. "Here's the key to van seven."

The dangerous looking stranger nodded and accepted the key. He handed over cash for the rental of the caravan and then stalked back out into the park. In his bag was a gun and photographs of Hugo, Xavier, Gina and Martha. He was in town for one thing only and nothing was going to get in his way.

* * *

Having dropped Joey at the bait shop, Charlie stopped for coffee on her way to the police station. In the Diner, she bumped into Liam.

"Hi," she said rather awkwardly. "I was hoping to run into you. Could we have a chat?"

Liam looked a little hesitant, knowing exactly what her 'chat' would be about.

"Sure," he said.

They sat at the nearest empty table.

"Look, Ruby told me what happened yesterday," Charlie ventured.

Liam nodded uncertainly.

"I think I already know what the answer is, but Xavier's wrong, isn't he? There's nothing going on between you and Rubes?"

"Of course not!" Liam said quickly, shaking his head. "I'd never do something like that. She's lovely and I really enjoy working with her but she's too young and she's a student. There's no way I'd go there. I swear, Charlie."

The police officer nodded.

"I believe you," she said. "I just felt I had to check."

Liam nodded in understanding.

"Of course you did," he said. "You're her Mum. I'd be horrified if you didn't want to make sure your daughter was okay. But I really haven't and wouldn't do anything. And not just because you and Joey would beat me to within an inch of my life!"

He laughed nervously. Charlie grinned and patted him on the arm.

"Thanks, Liam," she said. "And please, look out of her?"

"I will."

"And let me know if there's anything I should know."

"I promise."

She stood up to leave but he called her back.

"I'd never do anything to mess up my professional partnership with her," he said. "I've never felt so inspired to write as I do when I'm working with her. She's brought a lot of healing into my life. There was a time when I didn't think I could be a musician unless I was high or something. But she's taught me that I'm better than that. I'd hate to lose her because some kid thinks the worst of me."

* * *

Ruby found Xavier at school and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Why are you trying to destroy my partnership with Liam?" she demanded, getting right to the point.

"Because I don't like being taken for a fool," Xavier replied. "Especially not twice!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked, exasperated.

"You strung me along when you fell in love with Geoff," Xavier told her. "You hurt me and you messed with my head. You broke my heart, Ruby."

Ruby looked and felt guilty but she covered it with indignation.

"It's a bit late to start punishing me for that, isn't it?" she said. "We've been back together for quite a while now!"

"Yeah, and now I'm seeing you do the same thing again with a different guy!"

"This is nothing like what happened with Geoff!" Ruby insisted. "I know I hurt you and I know I did the wrong thing then. But I'm not now. I swear! Liam is my music partner. It's not more than that."

"I've seen the way you swoon all over him, Ruby," Xavier said adamantly. "I know the signs. And even if he isn't into you, you're definitely into him."

"I'm not!"

"Of course you are!"

Furious, Ruby stepped forward.

"Well, if I'm such a terrible girlfriend, you'd better be careful I'm not so bad as to spill some of your secrets," she warned.

Without waiting for a response, she stormed back out of the room.

* * *

Killer settled himself in his caravan and then drove across town to the farm he believed that Hugo was holed up in with his girlfriend. It was going to be a long day but he was adamant that he was going to achieve exactly what he set out to do.

* * *

At the bait shop, which was unusually quiet, Joey sat at the counter and sketched plans for the restaurant. Justin had made her want to press forward rather quicker. He had quizzed her rather too much about why she hadn't got started yet and she was eager to get some more ideas down on paper, while she figured out where and how she was actually going to turn them into something real.

* * *

Xavier skipped school and hurried over to the farm. In his panic, he didn't even notice the car parked outside the property, in which Killer was keeping watch. In the car, Killer matched Xavier to his photograph, selecting him to be his first hostage. If Hugo wasn't going to brave the world then Killer was going to have to force his hand.

* * *

At lunch time, with Charlie working all the hours God sent, Joey headed over to the Diner to get lunch by herself. Her plan was to get a takeaway and go and enjoy the beach. She worked on it every day but actually getting to sit on the sand and listen properly to the waves she loved so much would be a treat.

"Look, it's not your fault that Ruby has a crush on you!" Nicole said rather too loudly.

Joey spun round to see the pretty blonde looking rather panicked as she sat with Liam who looked utterly horrified.

"Ruby has a crush on me?" he asked rather anxiously.

Feeling a stroke of 'protective parent' wash over her, Joey approached.

"What's going on with Ruby?" she asked, not caring about interrupting.

"Um…"

"Ruby has a crush on me?" Liam repeated incredulously.

Nicole sighed, knowing there was no way she could backtrack now. Ruby was going to kill her.

"You really didn't notice?" she asked. "I mean, it's been so obvious."

She looked at Joey for confirmation but Ruby's second mother kept her face blank. Joining them at the table, she tried to read Liam's expression.

"She said she didn't," he managed. "I mean…"

He rubbed his temples in a state of stress.

"I really thought Xavier had just got his wires crossed."

"Well, he has… sort of," Joey ventured. "Because you're not interested in her that way. Are you?"

"Of course not!" Liam said desperately. "I already told Charlie this morning…"

Joey nodded.

"Well, then you haven't done anything wrong," she said reasonably. "You just need to… to let her down gently."

"Everything is ruined," Liam sighed.

* * *

Xavier, Hugo and Martha sat round the kitchen table in a state of distress.

"Do you think she really will say something?" Martha asked fearfully.

Worried about Ruby's earlier words, Xavier had raced to the farm to discuss the situation with her and Hugo.

"I don't know," he said. "I know she's been uncomfortable keeping our secret for a while now. I think she's been pretty close to telling Charlie and Joey the truth a few times. And now that we're fighting…"

He sighed heavily and shook his head, apologising. If only he had kept a lid on his temper, they might not be in this mess. Hugo patted his hand.

"None of this is your fault," he said. "It's mine. And I think the best thing to do now is just take off. I need to leave you all in peace and safety."

"How on earth are any of us meant to feel peaceful without you?" Martha snapped. "None of us want you to leave."

"Sometimes it's not about what we _want_, Martha," Hugo said gravely. "Sometimes it's about doing things for the greater good."

* * *

"Hey, sweetheart," Joey said when Charlie picked up the phone.

"Hey," Charlie replied. "Did you have a nice lunch? Sorry I didn't have time to meet you."

"I had an… _interesting_ lunch," Joey ventured.

In her office, Charlie paused.

"You haven't decided to run off with some hotter, younger lesbian who has more free time, have you?" she asked, hoping to make light of whatever situation they were in now.

"Yeah, I'll be all packed up by the time you get home," Joey giggled, shaking her head. "As if there could be such a thing as someone hotter than you!"

Charlie grinned and sank into her desk chair.

"So, what's really up?" she asked.

"I think we might need to spend the evening consoling Rubes if you could get away from work at a decent time," Joey said.

"Liam and Xavier issues?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Joey sighed. "She and Xave had another row and then Nicole blurted out that Ruby likes Liam…"

Charlie sighed.

"Ruby doesn't know that part yet but I think it's only a matter of time," Joey said. "So, do you think you can get off work a little earlier?"

"Sure," Charlie agreed. "This case is important but my family is always going to come first."

* * *

Liam caught up with Ruby outside school. She was immediately concerned by how anxious he looked.

"Ruby, I'm really sorry but I think I'm going to have to call time on our partnership," he blurted out.

Ruby was flooded with disappointed. She forced herself not to cry.

"Wh… why?" she asked, her lip trembling a little.

"Because it's all getting too heavy for me," he said. "I don't think this Xavier thing is going to go away and until it does…"

He sighed heavily and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry," he said, hurrying away.

Alone, Ruby let her tears fall.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're going home?" Angelo demanded.

He followed Charlie out of her office, through reception and out into the car park.

"I mean, I'm going home," Charlie repeated, marching to her little, blue car. "It's not rocket science, Angelo."

"But we've got so much work to do!" Angelo protested, still following her.

Charlie reached her car, clutching her keys and whirled around to face him.

"We've worked all day," she said. "It's the end of my shift. I have some stuff to deal with at home."

"Fucking Joey isn't a priority!" Angelo snapped.

He regretted it as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"You have no right to comment on my personal life," she warned him. "So shut the hell up and leave me alone. If that's at all within your capability."

She got into her car and slammed the door. Angelo watched helplessly as she left.

* * *

Night was drawing in and Xavier felt restless. He hadn't gone to school all day and his conversation with Martha and Hugo had done little to calm him down. He was distraught to have lost Ruby and angry with her all at the same time. He was also terrified that his own relationship problems were going to make an already delicate situation a hell of a lot worse.

"Happy now?" he snapped when he spotted Liam up ahead.

The former rock star merely shook his head in disgust and kept on walking away.

"I hope you break her heart!" Xavier yelled. "Oh, and you can tell her from me that it's over! I never even want to look at her again! I should never have taken her back in the first place!"

* * *

Hugo and Martha were cuddled up in bed together. Both were feeling sad, as if they had been woken from a dream that had given them brief respite from their troubles. Tonight was Hugo's last night. He had said goodbye to his brother and his mother and in the morning, his plan was to escape Summer Bay forever. Martha was desperate to go with him but he refused to let her live a life on the run.

* * *

Cuddled up on the sofa, having indulged in takeaway, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were dissecting the teenager's troubles.

"Ruby?" Charlie dared. "Does… does Xavier have a point?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby snapped, although she knew exactly where her mother was going with this.

"Do you have feelings for Liam?" the police officer probed.

She braced herself for anger but was disarmed when Ruby merely flung herself against her in defeat.

"Yes," she sobbed. "I think I've fallen in love with him."

* * *

Killer drew up in his car beside Xavier. Without warning, he leapt out, grabbed the teenager and threw him onto the backseat.

"What the fuck…?" Xavier managed.

Killer punched him. He lost consciousness, completely unaware of what was to befall him.

* * *

"There's something else," Ruby sobbed. "Something I should have told you and didn't. And there's… well, there's no point keeping it a secret now. I should have said something earlier but…"

She sighed heavily. Over her head, Charlie and Joey exchanged worried glances.

"Hugo's been hiding out at the farm," Ruby admitted.

She fell into apologies and more tears.

* * *

_Next time… Hugo's loved ones go missing with a race against time to save them and John sleeps with Jill…_


	335. Chapter 335

_This is for the wonderful people who regularly read and review the chapters of my stories, especially yesterday with "Hooked", which was a far more controversial chapter than I intended! I was having a really bad day so thank you for making it better. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty Five**

Gina was beside herself with worry. Xavier had failed both to come home and answer his phone. She had his number on redial every time he didn't pick up and she had clogged his inbox with messages. She had even sent texts but he hadn't replied. She didn't even know if he had picked them up. With the danger that Hugo had brought to their lives, she was terrified that something had happened to her youngest and secretly favourite son. She looked anxiously out of the window as the rain began to pour, the weather mirroring her mood.

* * *

"So, Hugo's been hiding out at the farm all this time?" Charlie asked.

She had suspected it for a while but having confirmation felt like the closest she had come to a solution since the whole mess had started.

"Yes," Ruby said. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the truth when I should have."

"It's okay," Charlie said gently. "It's just good that you told us eventually."

Ruby privately admitted that she was surprised by Charlie's lack of anger. But then, she supposed to had mellowed rather over the last year and become a lot more reasonable. She silently thanked Joey for her influence.

"What will you do now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, we'll have more grounds to go into the property and try to catch him," Charlie said.

Ruby looked stricken.

"We don't have to advertise to the Austin family that it was you who told us Hugo was there," Charlie promised.

"They'll guess," Ruby said sadly. "I already threatened Xavier with it this morning during a row."

Joey put her arm around her.

"You've done the right thing by telling the truth," she said. "I know Xavier important to you but this is way bigger than that. Hugo might be a loving brother and boyfriend and son but he's also a criminal. He's killed people, he's hurt people, he nearly killed Charlie."

Ruby winced at the memory and wiped her eyes.

"He needs to be brought to justice," Joey continued. "You've just done a really good thing."

* * *

At the farm, having alerted the rest of her family, including Tony and Rachel, to Xavier's disappearance.

"We should call the police," Rachel said worriedly.

"We can't," Martha said. "They won't care about Xavier. They'll only be focussed on bringing Hugo in. You know Charlie and Angelo have been circling like vultures for weeks now."

She pulled a face. Hugo turned away and began to pace. He had stayed too long and he had put his family in the danger he had been so desperate to avoid.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Ruby had moved onto a large helping of ice cream each and resumed dissecting Ruby's tangled love life. Analysing the Hugo situation any further wasn't helpful at that particular moment in time. But Charlie fully intended to surprise him first thing in the morning.

"But, you do know that nothing can happen between you and Liam, don't you?" Joey ventured.

"Why not?" Ruby asked glumly.

"Well, he's a lot older than you are," Joey said delicately. "He's older than I am!"

"Charlie's older than you," Ruby pointed out. "And you're still together."

"Yes, but five years is a bit different than eleven years," Charlie said firmly.

"He went out with Nicole," Ruby said. "And she's only a couple of years older than me. We're best friends!"

"Yes, but Nicole wasn't his student," Charlie pointed out. "It's illegal, if nothing else."

Ruby sighed heavily.

"I just… I like him so much," she said. "I haven't felt this strongly for someone since… well, since Geoff."

"What about Xavier?" Charlie asked.

"I hate Xavier," Ruby stated.

"No, you don't," Joey said. "You're just upset with him."

"And you must have loved him once," Charlie added.

Ruby sighed.

"I love Liam like I loved Geoff and like I loved Xavier the first time," she said. "And I don't know what I'm meant to do with that."

Charlie hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop thinking about Hugo.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I think I'm going to have to call the station," she said awkwardly. "If Xavier's tipped Hugo off that you might tell us where he is then he might have skipped town already."

Ruby nodded. Charlie left her in Joey's arms while she went to the phone. She stopped when there was an urgent knocking on the door.

* * *

Against Hugo's wishes, both Martha and Gina had gone out separately to look for Xavier. Hugo felt useless, trapped at home with Rachel and Tony but there was nothing else he could do. He paced the length of the room, fully expecting a ransom for his brother at any moment. There was no way that Xavier's disappearance was a coincidence or an accident. He had pissed off too many people and now they were out for revenge.

* * *

"Gina!" Charlie said in surprise when she pulled open the front door.

The head teacher looked utterly frantic as she was allowed into the apartment.

"Have any of you seen Xavier?" she asked urgently.

Ruby looked up tearfully from the sofa, turning so she was facing her boyfriend's mother.

"We're not speaking," she said. "Why?"

For a faint moment, Gina hoped that her son might have gone off in a huff with a broken heart. But she knew it was doubtful.

"He's disappeared," Gina said. "I don't know what's happened to him."

"Well, maybe Hugo's enemies have got him," Charlie shot back rather more bitterly than she meant.

Gina froze.

"I don't know what…"

"We know Hugo's been hiding at the farm," Charlie said. "And you really need to start co-operating if you want to get Xavier back in one piece."

Gina swallowed, unsure of her next move.

"What am I meant to do?" she finally asked.

* * *

Hugo continued to pace the floor. He was making Tony and Rachel agitated and dizzy but neither of them had the heart to criticise him.

"I should hand myself in," he decided. "It's the only way."

* * *

In a water tank, deep in the woods and far away from their loved ones in Summer Bay, Xavier and Martha were tied up and frightened. With the rain pouring, the water level was rising too rapidly. Neither Hugo's brother nor his girlfriend had any hope of surviving the night.

* * *

"Okay, is everyone set?" Charlie asked.

Having reluctantly left Ruby at home, she, Gina and Joey had arranged to meet Alf, Miles, Elijah, Leah, Angelo, Watson and Monica at the Surf Club.

"I'd rather search for him on my own than with him," Gina stated.

Without waiting for a reaction, she marched out of the Surf Club and into the night.

"Ever popular," Joey remarked under her breath.

Gina had objected to searching for Xavier with Angelo and in light of circumstances, nobody could disagree.

"Fine," Charlie said. "You're on your own. But everyone has to keep in touch, okay?"

"Understood," Alf said, nodding.

He headed out with Miles, not willing to rest until Xavier had been found safe and sound.

"Why are you turning this into a community event?" Angelo hissed while everyone but he, Charlie and Joey filed out in pairs.

"Because we're short staffed and there's a kid missing," Charlie replied curtly. "Nobody has to know about Hugo and all that stuff. We just have to find Xavier."

Defeated, Angelo nodded and left the building.

"Ready?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded and took her hand. They just hoped the night would bring some sort of success.

* * *

Oblivious to the potential tragedy around him, John brought Jill back to his place. They were both a little inebriated but Jill was far more in control than he had seen her so far. They'd had a nice time together and in the absence of Gina, John couldn't think of a better way to spend his night.

* * *

Gina was trudging along the side of the road when a car pulled up.

"Xavier?" she asked fearfully when the driver wound down the window.

"Looking for your son?" the driver asked darkly.

"Yes," Gina said, fighting tears.

"Then I think you'd better come with me."

Knowing she was putting herself in danger, Gina climbed willingly into Killer's car.

* * *

_Next time… Hugo, Tony, Angelo, Charlie and Joey all try to save Xavier, Martha and Gina…_


	336. Chapter 336

_Born2Try, the process of incorporating all the storylines over the last few years just involves reading recaps on 'Back to the Bay' or 'Digital Spy'. I cover a week at a time, plot my chapters and incorporate Charlie and Joey into them. This 2010 season is quite difficult as I haven't actually seen a lot of the episodes. That's also a struggle in 'Dear Diary' so I have to use a lot of imagination! So now you know! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty Six**

With Xavier, Martha and Gina bound in the rapidly filling water tank, Killer phoned the farm. With his trap set firmly in place, his plan was to lure Hugo out. Nobody had ever crossed him and got away with it and he wasn't prepared for that to change now. Hugo's family were obviously his Achilles' heel and Killer was more than willing to exploit that.

"Of all the nights for it to rain," Charlie complained, as her windscreen wipers worked overtime.

Joey sat beside her in the passenger seat of the car and peered out of the windows and into the darkness, hoping that Xavier would somehow pop up out of nowhere.

"Do you think he's really been kidnapped?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "But I stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago."

Joey nodded and sighed, sinking back in her seat. Even with the whole town looking for the boy, everything suddenly felt hopeless.

* * *

"I really think we should call the police," Rachel objected.

Killer had given Hugo a location to meet him at, demanding that he hand himself over in exchange for his family. All three of them had been rather alarmed to realise that it wasn't just Xavier that was missing now.

"We don't have that luxury," Hugo said, pulling his coat on and preparing to leave the farm for the first time in weeks.

"But…"

"Rach, normally I'd agree with you," Tony said. "But this Killer guy has Xavier, Gina and Martha. If Hugo hands himself into the cops now, it won't do any good. He might as well phone this guy back and tell him to kill the others."

Rachel sighed heavily and supposed he had a point. But she still didn't want Tony to go with Hugo for the exchange. He was her husband and they had baby Harry to think about too. She couldn't bear for him to put himself in danger.

"Just… don't be long," she said quietly. "And please be safe."

Tony nodded and kissed her goodbye before heading out into the night with Hugo.

* * *

Xavier, Martha and Gina sat in a terrified line in the water tank. They each fought with their restraints and tried not to admit how frightened they were. The rain was pouring down and the tank was filling up. If nobody found them in time, all would be lost.

* * *

Charlie pulled over when her phone rang. It was Rachel.

"Charlie?" the Doctor said rather urgently into the phone.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" the police officer replied.

"Look, I don't know what to do," she said. "Xavier, Martha and Gina have all gone missing…"

"All of them?" Charlie squeaked.

She knew she should have made sure everyone paired up. Joey flinched at the concern in her voice, wondering what was wrong but not wanting to interrupt the call.

"We had a phone call," Rachel explained. "And Tony's gone down to meet this guy, Killer."

"Did Hugo go with him?" Charlie asked, getting right to the point.

"Um… we haven't seen Hugo or…"

"Rachel, I know he's staying at the farm," Charlie cut in. "And if they really have gone missing then we really don't have time to mess around being dishonest with each other."

She heard Rachel sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Hugo's with him. He's gone to hand himself over to this guy in exchange for Martha, Gina and Xavier."

"Do you know where they've gone?" Charlie asked.

Joey rummaged in the glove compartment for a pen and paper so that she could write down the location Charlie read out.

* * *

Hugo's heart pounded rapidly in his chest as he tore across town and to the wooded location Killer had directed him to. Beside him in the passenger seat, Tony was silent and tense, wondering if they were doing the right or the wrong thing. There was no middle way in this situation. And whatever the outcome, it looked to be bleak.

* * *

Charlie stopped outside the Surf Club where she had arranged to meet Angelo. He tried to get in the front, realised Joey was sitting there, pulled a face and hopped onto the backseat.

"Why the hell is she here?" he demanded as Charlie sped away. "This is a police operation."

"Well, we already sent civilians out on the search party," Charlie replied, glancing at him in her rear view mirror.

"If she _has _to come," Angelo said. "She should at least be in the back. She's got no skills and no qualifications. She shouldn't be involved with this."

Joey whipped her head round angrily. Charlie rolled her eyes and braced herself for the argument that would undoubtedly come.

"We've got three people missing and possibly dying," Joey snapped. "Are you seriously sulking about who gets to ride shotgun?"

Angelo winced, supposing that he probably did sound rather stupid. Still, he held onto his complaint, mumbling that she shouldn't be here. Joey opened her mouth to argue again. Keeping her eyes firmly on the road, Charlie gently touched her leg.

"We really need to focus, guys," she said. "We have to pull together if we want to save them. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help."

Joey nodded and sank back in her chair. She couldn't quite resist mumbling that Angelo had started it.

* * *

Hugo pulled up abruptly as soon as he saw Killer's car. The lights were on full beam and rather blinding. He winced and wound the window down. They'd paused earlier in their journey so that Tony could hide on the backseat. The last thing they wanted to do was spook Killer into hurting someone.

"Get out of the car," Killer barked into the darkness.

"Not until I know my family are safe," Hugo replied anxiously.

"I don't think you've got much left to bargain with," Killer pointed out. "Now, get out of the car."

* * *

Angelo leant forward, gripping the backs of both Charlie and Joey's seats.

"Step on it, would you?" he urged.

Joey glared at him but remained silent.

"I don't have lights or sirens on this car," Charlie said.

She was already breaking the speed limit but there was no way she was going to get reckless, especially on a stormy night like this one.

"And put your seatbelt on!" she added.

Joey snorted. Angelo grimaced and sank back into his seat, grudgingly doing as he was told.

* * *

"Hugo, you have to do _something_," Tony hissed from the backseat of the car. "They could be dying by now."

Hugo nodded grimly and chewed his lip.

"Brace yourself," he instructed.

Then he shot forward and rammed straight into Killer's car.

* * *

"This looks like the place," Joey said, peering out of the window into the dark and stormy night.

Charlie nodded, focussing on the ground beneath them as she turned off the main road and onto a dirt track leading to the woods.

"Let's just hope they're all somewhere obvious," she muttered anxiously.

* * *

Killer came to all too quickly and found Hugo standing nearby, facing away from him. He had dragged him out of the car and onto the wet, muddy ground. Fighting nausea, he clambered to his feet. Stumbling forward, he knocked Hugo to the ground.

* * *

"Help!" Martha screamed at the top of her lungs.

She knew it was going to do any good but it made her feel better, at least psychologically. She, Gina and Xavier had soaked feet from where they were stood at the bottom of the water tank. They were wet and cold and scared as the water line crept further and further up with the rain.

* * *

Tony watched anxiously from the car as Hugo battled with Killer. Panicked, he climbed out of the vehicle and crept forward, scanning the dark ground for anything he could use as a weapon. Silently, he cursed himself for not thinking ahead. They should have brought weapons with them. They should have been able to deal with this Killer better than they were. Grabbing a rock, he lurched forward and smashed their enemy over the head with it.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Angelo screeched to a halt just in front of three scuffling men. All three of them jumped out of the car as Tony dropped the rock he had been holding, an unknown man lay unconscious on the ground and another man, who looked uncomfortably similar to Hugo, dashed out of sight and deeper into the woods. Each with a different priority, Charlie and Angelo moved in different directions. Charlie hurried forward and made Tony aware of her presence. He was shaking and soaked with sweat and rain.

"He was attacking me" he said. "I didn't…"

"I know," Charlie said as softly as she could, kneeling down and checking Killer's pulse.

Tony nodded and stumbled back uncertainly, sinking onto the ground. Joey stayed back, watching the scene and not wanting to interfere. Angelo had hurried after Hugo.

* * *

Hugo charged through the woods, dizzy and in pain. He could hear Angelo yelling after him, making it clear that he was giving chase. Exhausted and almost willing to give himself up, Hugo flung himself behind a larger tree, surrounded by bushes. He leant against the trunk, quietly attempting to catch his breath. Angelo hurried past, oblivious.

* * *

"Help!"

Joey's ear pricked up at the sound, bearable audible through the rain. She watched Charlie handcuff Killer as he slowly began to come to. Tony was sat on the ground, looking stunned and bewildered with his elbows resting on his knees. In cop mode, Charlie pulled out her mobile phone to call an ambulance.

"Help!" the voice yelled again.

Deciding that Charlie was quite busy enough, Joey turned, cautiously exploring the woods around them.

"Please?" the voice cried. "Someone help us!"

Joey stopped abruptly when she spotted the water tank. Without hesitation, she hurried up to peer inside. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Martha, Gina and Xavier looking pained and frightened.

"Joey!" Martha cried in sheer relief.

Joey leapt inside the tank and hurriedly untied her friends. Her hands were trembling from sheer adrenaline.

"It's okay," she said gently, when she saw just how tearful Martha was. "Everything's okay now."

* * *

Breathless and frustrated , Angelo arrived back at the scene where Charlie was keeping guard of Killer and watching for the ambulance.

"I lost him," the policeman said, distraught.

"Where's Joey?" Charlie asked, suddenly alarmed.

Angelo merely shrugged.

"I haven't seen her," he said. "I was too busy trying to bring a murderer to justice."

He glared at Tony as if it was his fault. For his part, Tony barely noticed.

"Keep an eye on him," Charlie instructed.

She headed further into the words, urgently calling her girlfriend's name.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Angelo interrogate Killer, John and Jill have a close call with Gina and Hugo returns from hiding out…_


	337. Chapter 337

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty Seven**

"Joey!" Charlie called when she spotted her girlfriend helping Xavier, Martha and Gina out of a water tank.

Relief flooded her soul as she raced over to help.

"Thank God you're all okay," she said.

"Did you… did you catch that Killer guy or…?" Martha asked fearfully.

In Joey's arms, she was still trembling as Charlie led them back to the clearing where she had left the car.

"Yes," she said. "I'm just waiting for backup in order to take him to the hospital and then the station. But Hugo fled the scene."

None of them had the energy to even protest that he could have been there at all.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie reluctantly dropped Joey off at home and headed to work. She'd already been there all day; the last thing she wanted was to go back there and work through the night. She was exhausted and wanted to curl up in bed with her girlfriend, not interview a potential murderer and be lied to by witnesses she considered to be friends.

"Will you be okay?" Joey asked, knowing just how tired she was.

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "But first thing tomorrow, I'm going through the diary and booking some leave. I can't keep running on empty like this."

Joey squeezed her hand and leant over to place a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Look after Ruby for me?" Charlie requested.

"Of course," Joey replied.

She kissed her lips and then climbed out of the car, warning her to stay safe. Charlie nodded and watched her enter their apartment building. When she was safely on the other side of the door, Charlie headed off to work.

* * *

Tony, Martha, Gina and Xavier all finished at the hospital, having all been given the all clear. Rachel had met them there and everyone was tense.

"Has anyone heard from…?" Martha ventured.

Everyone shook their heads.

"He ran off when the cops showed up," Tony explained.

"They knew he was there though," Gina added. "When I went to speak to Charlie and Joey to get help finding Xavier, they told me they knew."

Xavier clenched his jaw, silently accusing Ruby of rolling over on them.

"Look, let's just get home," Rachel suggested. "It's been a long night."

* * *

Joey let herself into the apartment where she was greeted eagerly by Ruby.

"Did you find him?" the teenager asked. "How is he? Is everything okay?"

"Let's just sit down and have a chat," Joey said, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion.

She took Ruby's hand and led her to the couch. Sinking back against the cushions, she closed her eyes. Ruby perched close to her.

"Joey, what happened?" she asked.

* * *

"He's here," Angelo said, poking his head around the door to Charlie's office.

He had escorted Killer to the hospital for his head injury and they had rushed him through as a priority in order to assist the police. Cleared of any long lasting damage but suffering with concussion, Angelo had brought him back to the police station for an interview.

"Great," Charlie said, standing up and following him into the interview room.

The two police officers sat on one side of the table while Killer sat on the other.

"So, do you want to tell us what you thought you were doing tonight?" Angelo asked, getting right to the point.

"No comment," Killer replied.

* * *

Tony had dropped Gina at home and Xavier at the farm with Martha. Gina had claimed exhaustion but, still anxious, Xavier hadn't wanted to sleep. The chances were, if Hugo was going to show up again, it would be at Martha's and he wanted to be there when he did.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tony asked. "Because we can hang around if…"

"No," Martha said tiredly. "We're fine. We'll call you if… well, you know."

Tony and Rachel both nodded and headed for home, where they fully expected to have to overpay the babysitter.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell the truth about Hugo earlier," Ruby said, once Joey had filled her in on everything they had all been through that night.

"It's fine," Joey assured her. "I mean, well, we both knew anyway. We knew what you were keeping from us."

Ruby looked down, full of shame.

"You thought you were doing the right thing," Joey said gently. "For the record, in future, the right thing is to _always _tell us the truth. But we do understand. And I doubt any of this could have been avoided anyway. In fact, if you _hadn't _told us, we might not have been able to save them. So, thank you."

Ruby nodded and hugged her, apologising again.

"Will Charlie be working all night?" she asked, still in Joey's arms.

"Probably," Joey said glumly. "Angelo took this Killer guy to the hospital and then they were bringing him back to the station to interview the hell out of him."

Ruby sighed and reluctantly pulled away.

"She's going to be shattered in the morning," she said.

Joey nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to do whatever it takes to look after her," she decided.

* * *

Charlie and Angelo left the interview room in a state of frustration. The only thing Killer would say was 'no comment'. He wouldn't even confirm his name – not even at the hospital with the Doctor. They felt completely blind in this case so far.

"There's no point doing this tonight," Charlie decided. "Lock him up and we'll come back and deal with him tomorrow."

"Charlie, we have to…" Angelo tried.

"I'm tired, you're tired and he's uncooperative," Charlie insisted. "Do what I'm telling you and then we'll both come back and deal with it in the morning."

Angelo looked set to object but decided against it. Nodding, he headed back in to Killer. Charlie grabbed her stuff from her office and left.

* * *

John paused in making out with Jill in his bedroom when he heard a brusque knock at his front door.

"Hold that thought," he instructed, climbing off the bed and headed off to open the door.

He was stunned when Gina waltzed into his apartment.

"Gina!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you," was all she said.

* * *

Martha and Xavier both froze when there was a light tapping at the front door. As a unit, they approached, pulling it open with the chain still across.

"Hugo!" Martha gasped.

She shut the door, took the chain off and opened it wide again, throwing herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"Hugo, I'm so glad you're okay," she said, holding him tightly.

* * *

Angelo slung Killer in his cell and locked it.

"You'd better be more cooperative in the morning," he warned. "And I'd advise you to figure out how we can track Hugo Austin down. I know that's why you came here."

Killer merely glared at him. Angelo stalked off down the corridor.

* * *

"Can I stay the night?" Gina asked tiredly.

John looked awkward. She had poured her whole heart out to him and even revealed that her 'dead' son Hugo was back in town. He wanted nothing more than to be there to comfort her and make her feel safe. But with Jill in the bedroom, he couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Gina looked immediately upset.

"I just… I'm so tired and I have a really early start in the morning…"

"That's okay," Gina said. "You could just leave me here…"

"No, I'm sorry," John said. "But can I see you tomorrow?"

Without the energy to object but looking absolutely distraught, Gina left un-consoled.

* * *

Charlie was more than a little relieved to arrive home. The apartment was dark and all the bedroom doors were closed. Kicking her shoes off, Charlie left them by the door and walked expertly in the dark towards her bedroom, where she found Joey asleep with a book on her face and the lamp on. Smiling affectionately at her, she stripped out of her clothes and changed into her pyjamas. Moving round to Joey's side of the bed, she lifted the book and placed it on the bedside table, carefully marking her place with a bookmark. Joey sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes, looking and sounding startled and incoherent.

"Sorry," Charlie whispered, kneeling beside her on the floor. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I meant to wait up for you," Joey said. "Sorry."

Charlie smiled affectionately at her, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Thank you for trying," she said softly.

* * *

"I'm leaving as soon as possible," Hugo stated. "I just need a few days to get back on my feet."

He gestured to his injuries, including a hurt leg that was difficult to walk on, thanks to the battering he'd taken from Killer.

"No…" Martha began.

"I have to," he said. "Things are too dangerous here. I'm a sitting target. And that means you are as well. I have to do right by you all. I know it's late but it's better than never."

* * *

John tidied up the lounge and headed back into his bedroom, feeling awkward and wondering how he was going to explain to Jill that their night was over. He paused in the doorway, half disappointed and half relieved that she was passed out, face down on the mattress.

* * *

Snuggled up in bed, Charlie let all the tension out of her body. She closed her eyes and focussed on Joey's breathing.

"You were amazing tonight, by the way," the police officer said gently.

"I was?" Joey asked, confused.

"Yep," Charlie confirmed. "You'd make a really good cop."

Joey giggled.

"Especially in the uniform," Charlie added.

She shifted to face Joey, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're going to be indulging in some role play games soon?" Joey giggled.

"Because we are!" Charlie grinned.

She kissed her passionately and then fell asleep.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo is critical of Charlie, Colleen finds out the truth about Alf and Marilyn and Ruby and Liam reach an agreement…_


	338. Chapter 338

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty Eight**

Charlie woke up with a headache, an aching body and a strong desire to stay in bed.

"Well, why don't you then?" Joey asked.

She was sat on top of the blankets on the bed beside her, having already got up to make coffees for them both. Charlie lay in bed, propped against the pillows and looking very sorry for herself.

"I've got a murderer waiting to be interviewed," she pointed out glumly. "I can't just abandon the case…"

"It's one day, Charlie," Joey said. "He'll still be there and he'll still be a murderer tomorrow. Let me call in sick for you."

Charlie sighed. It was more than a little tempting. And she did feel unwell.

"Angelo will be furious," she pointed.

"All the more reason," Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed. Joey leant in and kissed her.

"Shall I ring the station for you?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Charlie said, sounding rather childlike.

Joey smiled again, kissed the top of her nose and headed out into the lounge to get her the day off work. She had already called Alf and asked for time off to look after Charlie. Knowing exactly what was going on and what everyone had been through the night before with Hugo, Mr Stewart had agreed without hesitation.

* * *

Ruby arrived at school and was surprised to see Xavier there. He didn't look very well, or very pleased to see her.

"Hi, Xave," she tried, approaching him at his locker.

"I have no interest in talking to you," he replied curtly, slamming his locker door for effect.

Undeterred, she followed him towards their first class of the day.

"I heard what happened to you," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy," Xavier snapped. "Nearly killed. And now my brother's being hunted even more than before, thanks to you."

He threw himself into a chair and flipped through his textbook. Ruby sat down beside him.

"I didn't have a choice, Xavier," she insisted. "I had to tell them the truth. I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested," Xavier replied. "So why don't you go back to following Liam around instead of me? You've been quite happy to do that for the last forever. Don't stop now."

* * *

With gossip about the night before rapidly spreading around the Bay, including that Charlie was exhausted and unwell at home, Leah made a pack up from the Diner and took it round to her friends' apartment.

"Hey, Leah," Joey greeted warmly when she opened the door.

"Hey," the chef replied. "I thought lunch might be helpful."

"You're the best friend ever," Joey decided, welcoming her into the apartment. "Charlie! Lunch is up!"

A few moments later, bundled up in her dressing down and looking very down, Charlie appeared from the bedroom.

"Aw, you poor thing," Leah sympathised. "You look terrible!"

"Thanks," Charlie said sardonically, pulling up a stool at the kitchen counter where Joey was organising the tubs their friend had brought round.

"Sorry," Leah said quickly. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"Don't worry about it," Joey said smoothly. "She's just cranky today."

"It was a rough night then?" Leah asked, also climbing onto a stool.

"Horrible," Charlie confirmed. "But I feel really shitty for feeling ill when the worst bits didn't even happen to me. I bet Xavier and Gina aren't hiding away at home like babies."

She pouted unhappily. Joey reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Everyone feels ill sometimes," she said.

"Yeah," Leah agreed. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

* * *

At lunch time, Ruby headed out of school with Nicole. She felt more glum than ever since Xavier had given her the cold shoulder in every class.

"I just don't know how to make things right with him," the younger girl said.

"You need to sit down and talk it through," Nicole said. "But before you do, you need to get everything straight in your head. And you have to be honest with yourself."

Ruby paused mid-step.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Don't yell at me again but you need to deal with this Liam thing," Nicole told her.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"For starters, you need to admit that you have a crush on him."

* * *

Angelo returned to his office in a foul mood. He threw himself into his chair and looked at Watson who was diligently working away at her desk.

"I can't believe she didn't bother to come in," he complained.

He'd been livid ever since Watson had informed him that Charlie had called in sick this morning. And his lack of progress with Killer wasn't helping.

"She can't help being sick," Watson replied, not looking up from her laptop.

"It's a shitty time to pull a fast one," Angelo replied.

Watson stopped typing and glared at him.

"Charlie's hardly the type to pull a sickie," she said firmly. "Especially at a time like this."

Angelo merely shrugged.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Leah all sat round the dining table, tucking into the delicious food Leah had brought with her.

"Thanks so much for this," Charlie said gratefully. "It was really kind of you."

"No problem," Leah replied. "It's nice to get the chance to sit down and chat with you. I feel like we hardly see each other now we're not housemates."

"Sorry," Joey replied.

"No, it's my fault too," Leah said. "I guess we've all been caught up with stuff."

Charlie nodded. Joey grinned.

"Like wedding plans with Elijah," she giggled.

Leah blushed and nodded.

"Although, I'm starting to worry that he might be ashamed of me or something," she admitted.

"Ashamed of you?" Joey asked, utterly bewildered. "How could be possibly be ashamed of you?"

"Well, his parents are coming to visit and he's just… horrified," Leah explained. "I'm really excited to meet them but he seems to think it's the worst thing in the world."

"Well, that's probably more about them than you," Charlie said. "He might not get along with them that well or they might be kind of full on or something."

"You think?" Leah fretted.

"Of course," Joey assured her. "Who on earth would ever be ashamed of marrying you? Anyone would be proud to have someone so awesome as part of their family."

Leah couldn't help but blush. Charlie grinned. Joey remained oblivious. To her, it was more of a fact than a compliment. She had no idea how much it meant.

* * *

"I don't have feelings for Liam," Ruby lied.

Nicole shook her head and continued walking.

"I don't think you're going to be able to fix any of this until you start being honest," she said.

Ruby sighed heavily, irritated and feeling like she had hit a brick wall. If her best friend didn't even believe her then how was she meant to hide it all?

"Fine," she snapped. "I like Liam. But it doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean Xavier's right. Nothing's actually going on between us. We're just friends and we work together. I…"

"But you can understand where Xavier's coming from, right?" Nicole asked. "I mean, especially with everything else that's going on for him right now with Hugo…"

Ruby grabbed her arm in alarm.

"You know about that?" she asked urgently.

"It's all round the Bay," Nicole said. "Everyone knows everything."

Ruby sighed heavily and shook her head.

"But with all that and then knowing that his girlfriend is fantasising about some other guy… I know you can't help it but I feel really sorry for him," Nicole admitted.

* * *

With Leah back at the Diner, Charlie and Joey opted to snuggle up on the sofa with blankets and DVD's. Joey lay with her legs stretched out. Charlie lay in her arms. They held hands.

"Thank you for looking after me," Charlie said. "I know I'm being pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," Joey assured her.

"I'm just… so tired," Charlie sighed. "I haven't felt exhaustion like this for a long time."

"Well, it's not surprising," Joey said tenderly. "You've been working all the hours God sends for ages now. You were bound to burn out at some point, Charlie."

The police officer sighed and closed her eyes.

"I just wish we'd solved the case first," she said unhappily. "Right now, I feel like I'm just wasting time."

* * *

"My parents are coming to visit in three days," Elijah announced proudly.

Leah paused amid the flurry of the busy Diner.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"I called my parents and they're coming earlier," Elijah said. "If that doesn't prove how eager I am to show you off to them, then I don't know what will."

He smiled. Leah moved out from behind the counter and hugged him. Upon Charlie and Joey's advice, she had confessed her fears to her fiancé. And as usual, he had been utterly perfect in his response.

* * *

"And anyway," Joey said affectionately. "You've got to build yourself up again. I believe there's a little role playing game you were interested in acting out."

Charlie blushed, remembering their conversation from the night before. She giggled and squeezed her hand.

"In that case, I aim to get better as soon as humanly possible," she said. "Because I really, really like the idea of you in uniform."

"Should I be disturbed that you find the cop outfit so hot?" Joey asked, mildly concerned. "I mean, you're not about to run off with Watson or something, are you?"

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"I don't think you need to worry about that!" she chuckled. "I love her to bits but not like that!"

Joey grinned and hugged her.

"You'd better not!" she teased.

* * *

After school, Ruby finally managed to catch up with Liam who looked a little unnerved to see her. Silently, she fretted that he might have worked out of the truth of her feelings for him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," he said, packing up his guitar, eager to get home. "You? I heard about everything that happened with Martha and Xavier and everything."

Ruby nodded. She didn't really want to discuss that particular situation. She'd spent enough time today trying to figure out exactly what people knew.

"I just wanted to apologise again for everything that happened," she said. "Xavier should never have kicked off at you like that."

"I'm sure we'll get it cleared up," Liam said. "But we can't have contact until I've spoken to Gina, okay? The last thing I need is some rumour ruining my life. I've only just put myself back together."

Ruby nodded but looked utterly devastated.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"Well, Gina's not exactly going to want to deal with school stuff any time soon, is she?" Ruby pointed out. "I won't get to work with you for ages."

Liam sighed and sat down in his chair. He hadn't thought of that.

"I'll just pop round and…"

"She won't want to hear it," Ruby said. "She's got too much on her plate already."

Liam nodded.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for now then," Ruby said sadly. "I hate that Xavier's ruined something that's so important to me."

She turned for the door.

"Wait!" Liam said, compassion taking over good sense.

Ruby turned back hopefully.

"Look, I'm sure it'll be okay," he said awkwardly. "As long as we keep things professional and transparent. We can… we can carry on."

The look of sheer elation on her face did nothing to ease his nerves.

* * *

"I am going to get such a telling off tomorrow," Charlie sighed.

"Just kick him in the balls," Joey giggled.

Charlie snorted again, very amused by the image.

"I might have to come up with some other response first," she said mildly. "I might be his boss but he could still do me for assault if he wanted."

"Ah, the jury would only have to meet him to empathise with you," Joey said with a smirk.

Charlie chuckled and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

"I love you, you know that?" she said.

"I know," Joey said happily. "And it makes me happier than anything in the world ever could."

* * *

"Oh, for goodness sake, Colleen!" Irene finally snapped.

All day long, the waitress had been whinging about Marilyn and Alf's apparent wedding.

"All I'm saying is…" Colleen began.

"You're fussing abut nothing!" Irene declared. "It's all a big joke, Colleen! They're not married, they're not engaged. They're not even seeing each other! They just told you they were to try and teach you a lesson for being so bloody nosy!"

Colleen opened her mouth to respond but for the first time in her life, she had no words.

* * *

Over in the Surf Club, Alf and Marilyn weren't speaking. He was furious with her for making an already awkward situation worse and she was upset that her potential last weeks on earth might have to be lived without the love of her best friend.

* * *

Ruby arrived home in a mix of jubilation over Liam and upset over Xavier. She quickly joined Charlie and Joey on the couch, happy to be home and safe again.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie returns to work, Jill takes her anger out on Joey and Miles and Colleen confronts Marilyn…_


	339. Chapter 339

_I'm on mandatory rest at the moment but I will still try to update if I can. I'm not very with it so I apologise if I have missed any typing errors or anything. And sorry to those who have sent me messages that I haven't responded to. I'm just not coping with communication (or anything else for that matter) right now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Thirty Nine**

Jill woke up with a blur of memories from the night before. Sitting up, she tried to familiarise herself with her surroundings. But she had no idea where she was or how she had got there.

* * *

"Take it easy, okay, sweetheart?" Joey instructed.

Charlie had dropped her down at the bait shop as she prepared to return to work after her sick day.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

"And call me if you need to," Joey added.

"I will," Charlie said.

She leant across and kissed her. Reluctantly parting, Joey climbed out of the car. She stood on the side of the road and waved as Charlie disappeared out of sight. She just hoped she would be okay.

* * *

Romeo stopped at the Diner before school. He was worried about his mother, who hadn't even bothered to come home the night before. So far, she was not proving herself to him and he was more than a little frustrated.

"Irene?" he said, when he spotted her waiting tables.

The older woman paused on her way back to the kitchen and greeted him with a warm smile.

"What can I get you, love?" she asked pleasantly.

"I was after some help, actually," he said. "With my Mum."

* * *

Jill nursed a cup of coffee at John's kitchen table while he looked more than a little awkward in the seat across from her.

"Jill, we can't see each other anymore," he finally blurted out.

She nodded thoughtfully, still trying to unscramble the events of the night before.

"It's just that Gina came round last night…"

"Gina came round?" Jill exclaimed. "I bet that went well."

"She didn't know you were here," John explained. "You were already passed out in my room and… well, I think she wants to give things a shot. And I have to try. I have to figure out where we stand with each other before I decide whether to take on something new."

* * *

"Nice of you to show your face," Angelo remarked from behind the reception desk when Charlie walked through the front door.

"Leave her alone," Watson instructed, appearing from her office.

Charlie shot her friend her grateful look. She was still feeling rather tender.

"How are you this morning?" Watson asked.

"Better," Charlie said. "Not great but…"

"Do you think I was full of joys of spring this morning, Charlie?" Angelo demanded, stepping closer. "Do you think I wasn't tired and feeling ill? Do you think I didn't want to take the day off?"

"To be honest, I didn't think that much about you," Charlie snapped back. "I don't, generally."

Watson failed to conceal a smirk. Even poorly, the Sergeant was on top form.

"Well, I didn't want to come in," Angelo said, not letting her words faze him. "But I came to work because that's my job, because that's what I had to do. And you should have done the same. I had you pegged as a lot of things, but a skiver wasn't one of them."

Without waiting for a response, he marched into his office and slammed the door.

"Don't worry about it," Watson said. "He's just in a strop because he's no further along in the case than he was yesterday. That guy keeps saying 'no comment' and nothing else and his lawyer hasn't shown up."

Charlie sighed.

"Care to catch me up on everything I missed?" she asked, indicating Watson to follow her into her office.

"Sure," Watson readily agreed, following her.

* * *

Marilyn looked longingly at the door to the Surf Club, eager to make her escape. Colleen had been fussing around her all day, making plans for a belated wedding reception for her and Alf.

"Help me!" Marilyn begged.

Alf merely shook his head.

"This is your mess," he said sternly. "Not mine."

* * *

At the bait shop, with custom quiet, Joey sat at the counter with Charlie's laptop, desperately trying to start her application for a bank loan. She had to fill the form in online and submit it, which was all very well in thought but in deed, it was proving impossible. She could barely fill out her address without thinking she had got it all wrong.

* * *

On her break, Irene caught sight of Jill on the beach. Wanting to help Romeo, she plucked up the courage to approach. From one addict to another, she very much hoped she might be able to get through to her.

* * *

In her office, Charlie and Watson had got each other up to speed on all the facts of the case.

"So, what's the next plan?" Watson asked. "We storm the farm?"

"We have to wait for the next search warrant to come through," Charlie explained. "I presume it hasn't yet?"

"Well, if it had, I doubt Angelo would have wasted any time in going over there," Watson said. "And I don't think he has."

Charlie nodded. She knew she had to bring Angelo in on their discussion but she really had no desire to do so. The last thing she wanted was to get into yet another argument.

"That Detective Eaves is meant to be here tomorrow, I think," Charlie said thoughtfully. "Maybe he's waiting on him. I gather he has some sort of history with the case."

Watson nodded.

"And in the meantime, we need to get this Killer guy to talk," she said.

"Nobody had any luck at all yesterday?" Charlie asked a little incredulously.

"Well, Angelo didn't," Watson explained. "And he wouldn't let anyone else speak to him so, no, I don't think so."

* * *

"Howdy, stranger," Miles greeted when he approached the bait shop at lunch time.

Joey looked up from her laptop and closed it, looking rather bemused.

"Alf hasn't got you doing accounts or something?" he asked. "You look really confused!"

"I am!" Joey admitted with a shy laugh. "I've been trying to apply for a loan from the bank so that we can get going on the restaurant and I've proved myself barley capable of writing my own name!"

"Ah, I'm sure you'll be fine," Miles assured her. "They make these things harder than they need to be, just to scare you."

"Well, they're succeeding!" Joey said. "Now, how can I help you? Out fishing?"

"Nah, I'm just on a break from work so I thought I'd take a walk in the fresh air," he explained.

"Uh oh," Joey commented quietly.

She nodded behind him so he whirled round and saw Jill storming across the beach towards them.

"Uh oh," Miles agreed.

* * *

Back at the Diner, Irene was distracted.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked worriedly when she found her in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Irene sighed.

"Well, that wasn't very convincing," Leah remarked.

"Romeo asked me to try and talk to his Mum," Irene explained. "And I think I might have been a bit hard on her."

* * *

"I'm sick of you two!" Jill ranted.

She was slurring a little and both Joey and Miles could detect alcohol on her breath.

"I'm sick of all of you!" she continued. "Criticising me and teaching my ungrateful son that he should be ashamed of me! Like I've done anything wrong! I've always done my best for my kids! The worst thing that boy ever did was come here! You're all polluting his mind!"

Joey and Miles merely stared at her, speechless.

* * *

"Look, could we just focus, please?" Charlie finally snapped.

Against her better judgement, she had invited Angelo into the conversation and they had immediately pissed each other off.

"I'm not the one who bunks off work because I can't be arsed with the case," Angelo said sourly, folding his arms and glaring at her.

He was starting to wonder what he had ever seen in Charlie now. She had gone from someone he was desperately and almost helplessly attracted to, to someone he couldn't stand. He suddenly felt like he had wasted a lot of time fantasising over being with her over the last year. He didn't think she was that special after all.

"I didn't bunk off!" she yelled angrily.

"What do you call it then?"

"I was sick!"

"Okay, guys!" Watson begged. "We really have to make a plan. Yelling at each other really isn't helping anything."

* * *

Marilyn stared uncomprehendingly at Colleen. She had finally taken her aside and confessed that the whole engagement story had been a lie. And Colleen had responded by telling her she already knew.

"You knew?" Marilyn repeated dumbly.

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am," Colleen said sourly. "And I'm just as good at teaching people lessons as you are."

With that, she marched out of the Surf Club triumphantly.

* * *

"What was that about?" Romeo asked.

Joey and Miles glanced anxiously at each other, not entirely sure how to respond.

"Nothing," Miles eventually lied. "She was just saying hi."

"You don't wave your arms around like that just to say hello," Romeo pointed out.

He had witnessed his mother charging up to them and he had almost heard her yelling.

"Well, you do if you're very excited…" Joey tried.

Romeo frowned and sank against the counter.

"What happened?" he asked unhappily.

* * *

Martha had taken Alf aside at the Surf Club. She was painfully aware that she was running out of time with Hugo and she was terrified of the end. She had never been grateful for someone being injured before but she knew that if he was fighting fit, he would have left her all alone again by now.

"I'm just scared of losing him," she sighed quietly.

Rumours were rife in the Bay that she, Gina and Xavier had got caught up in Hugo's mess. But Martha hadn't yet figured out if people knew he was back or not.

"Well, maybe you should move someone back in when he's gone," Alf suggested. "What about Liam? You two were such good friends. You could…"

"No," Martha said sadly. "I can't do that. To be honest, Granddad, I don't even know if _I'm _sticking around here much longer."

Alf looked immediately concerned.

"I'm thinking about selling the farm, cutting my losses and skipping town," she admitted gravely.

* * *

Joey was finally packing up for the day. She had consoled Romeo and sent him off to go and speak to Liam. If anyone could help him understand addiction then it was him and the boys were already close friends. She had also completed her application to the bank and not neglected her work. All in all, she thought it had been a rather successful day. She was also looking forward to relaxing at home with her girlfriend and her daughter. She just hoped that there would be some conclusion to the Hugo saga sooner rather than later.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie gives Martha a piece of her mind, Leah overrules Elijah and Joey receives the results of her loan application…_


	340. Chapter 340

_I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone for your support at this time. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Forty**

"How do I look?" Joey asked nervously, giving a twirl.

Charlie leered a little and nodded.

"You look hot," she said, leaning forward a kiss.

She pouted when Joey merely tapped her nose and backed away from her embrace.

"I'm serious!" she complained. "I need to look smart for this meeting, not like I've had a quickie before I left the house!"

"You don't normally mind," Ruby remarked, appearing from her bedroom.

Charlie laughed and Joey pouted.

"Today is different," she stated.

And indeed, today was different. Today, she had a meeting with the bank manager and she was desperate to get her business loan approved. Then, she and Charlie could really get started with their restaurant idea.

"Stop panicking, okay?" Charlie said, taking her hand and guiding Joey into a chair. "You look good, you've practiced perfectly and everything is going to go great. I'm just sorry I couldn't get out of work to come with you."

"Well, I only applied yesterday," Joey said. "I wasn't quite expecting them to respond so quickly."

"Hey, if business is slow, maybe they'll have more to loan you!" Ruby said hopefully.

Joey grinned.

"Fingers crossed," she said.

* * *

Jill approached Romeo before he went to school. She was sober and not even hungover. He still eyed her with scepticism.

"Can we start over?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Romeo continued to look unsure. He was scared of getting hurt again.

"Please?" she begged.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, we can."

* * *

"Got it!" Angelo bellowed, bursting into Charlie's office at work.

The Sergeant jump in fright and quickly tried to regulate her heart rate again.

"What?" she squeaked.

He thrust two search warrants in her face – one of the farm and one for Gina's house.

"What are we waiting for?" Charlie said, jumping to her feet.

* * *

Elijah appeared in the Diner looking stressed out.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked worriedly, stepping out from behind the counter.

"The rectory has a leak," he revealed. "It's where my parents were going to stay. I'm going to have to postpone the visit."

He pulled out his phone to contact his parents but Leah stopped him.

"No!" she protested. "You can't do that. We're getting married. We need to meet each other's families at the very least, Elijah."

He sighed and put his phone on the counter top.

"I know," he replied. "But what can I do?"

Leah chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Well, why don't they come and stay at my place?"

* * *

Convinced that Hugo was more likely to be at the farm than at Gina's, Charlie, Angelo, Watson and several other police officers charged over. Charlie rapped firmly on the door.

"Police!" she yelled. "Open up!"

She heard some scuffling and scurrying on the other side of the wood. Eventually, Martha opened the door in her dressing gown.

"What's this about?"

"Martha Holden, we have reason to believe you're harbouring a fugitive on your property," Charlie said, hating to have to be all business. "We have a search warrant for the property."

Martha paled. She glanced back into the house, hoping that they wouldn't find the person they were looking for. Without any other choice, she stepped back and let the officers inside.

* * *

In pain and out of breath, Hugo ran out of the back door as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran across the farmland that Martha had been cultivating since Jack died, grateful to reach the edge of the property quickly. Without dignity, he launched himself into a bush and hid there, hoping that the police would be inept enough not to find him.

* * *

"Ms Collins?" the bank manager said, appearing in the way waiting room where Joey had been waiting patiently for her appointment.

She stood up and smiled. The young man, dressed in a smart suit and sporting thick, dark hair, reached out and extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," he said. "My name is Greg Davis."

Joey shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," she said politely. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Shall we?" he said, gesturing for her to enter his office.

* * *

"No," Elijah said, shaking his head. "No, that won't work."

"Why not?" Leah asked, pouting a little.

"Leah, you haven't met my mother," her fiancé replied firmly. "Trust me, you do not want her living in your house."

"Why not?" Leah asked again.

"For starters, she'll rearrange the whole place and tell you everything you've been doing the same way for years, you've been doing wrong," Elijah said.

"Such as?"

"Laundry, cleaning, cooking…"

"Cooking?" Leah asked in alarm, considering her day job.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Elijah said. "No, really. We'll rearrange the visit to another time. It's fine."

* * *

"What's going on?" Xavier asked worriedly, stepping up beside Martha as the police raided the house.

"The idiots think Hugo's here," Martha said, glaring at Charlie.

The Sergeant sighed heavily and approached.

"We know he's been staying here," she said. "And it would be a hell of a lot easier if you just told us where he is now."

"Even if he _had _been here, do you really think he would have stuck around after what happened the other night?" Martha asked.

Charlie chewed her lip. It was a thought that had crossed her mind before but something was telling her that this wasn't over. Hugo Austin was still in Summer Bay. They just had to find him.

"So why don't you just leave me and my family in peace?" Martha added nastily.

The police officer studied her friend's face.

"What has happened to you?" she asked.

She hadn't actually meant to say the words out loud but it was too late now.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked sharply.

"I mean, I look at you and you seem like a stranger to me," Charlie admitted sadly. "One minute Joey and I are coming over here with takeaway and we're friends and the next… the next you're happy to harbour a fugitive – a fugitive that murdered countless people, that nearly got _me _killed. I know you love him but no matter how much I loved someone – even Joey – I couldn't sacrifice all my morals and be with a person capable of the kind of evil Hugo is."

Martha stared at her, faltering a little. She watched mutely as Charlie turned away and continued the search of the property.

* * *

"Thank you for your time," Joey said, shaking Greg's hand on her way out.

"Thank _you_," he replied, showing her to the door. "We'll be in touch later today with a decision but… well, regardless of the answer, the restaurant's a really good idea. I'm sure it will be a great success."

Joey smiled warmly at him, trying not to hope too hard that his words meant she would get the loan. It hadn't been an easy meeting and he had raised a lot of concern over how many jobs she'd had and left over the last year. But she still hoped that this might be the jump start she needed.

* * *

The police had very reluctantly left the farm and not found Hugo. They had, however, found several items belonging to him and they'd taken them as evidence. Martha and Xavier had both insisted that it was pointless and that the items were things that he had left behind before the events of New Year. Ignoring them, Charlie, Watson, Angelo and the rest of the team had gone over to ransack Gina's place instead.

"Hugo?" Martha called out worriedly, wondering where on earth he boyfriend was hiding.

Charlie and Watson had both even gone to trouble of checking out the loft but he hadn't been up there. They had been very quick to query the recently patched up ceiling though.

"Hugo?" she yelled again.

She and Xavier were both flooded with relief when he appeared anxiously at the back door. Forcing herself to forget Charlie's harsh words, Martha flung herself into Hugo's arms.

* * *

"Look, don't be mad at me," Leah begged when Elijah returned to the Diner to collect his phone, which he had misplaced on the counter during their earlier conversation.

The Reverend froze.

"What have you done?" he asked cautiously.

"I've arranged for your parents to come and stay at my place," Leah admitted.

"Leah!"

"I know!" the Diner owner said, taking both his hands and squeezing them. "I know you said it was a bad idea but I really want to meet them and get on with them. I want them to like me and I thought if I went to the effort of hosting them then it might score me some brownie points."

To her relief, Elijah chuckled and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and told her that he loved her.

* * *

Martha was making coffee in the kitchen while Hugo and Xavier sat in the other room.

"I'm scared of you going to prison," the younger Austin admitted unhappily.

Hugo nodded and patted him on the back.

"I'm leaving first thing tomorrow," he said. "I can't keep putting you all through this."

"What about Martha?" Xavier asked.

"I'm not taking her with me," he said. "I've lived a very bad life and made a lot of bad choices. But that stops now. Handing myself in isn't going to help. It'll just make my associates want to punish me more. I've just got to get away and start again."

Xavier nodded, sighing heavily. Charlie's words echoed in his brain and he felt torn over loyalty to his brother and horror at the 'bad choices' he had made in his life. They both looked up when Martha appeared in the doorway looking stern.

"Martha…" Hugo began.

She put their drinks down and left the farm.

* * *

Joey kept checking her phone. With Alf's permission, she had arrived late to work and taken over from the guy that covered the weekend shifts. She'd spent much of the day serving customers and keeping a smile on her face but she couldn't stop thinking about the bank loan. She just hoped that Greg would be nice enough to grant her the chance to get her business off the ground.

* * *

"Granddad, I need to talk to you," Martha said, arriving at the Surf Club and getting right to the point.

Immediately concerned, he abandoned the bar and asked Marilyn, his ever present companion to keep an eye on things for him. If he had the money, he would have given her a job by now but she seemed happy enough to volunteer for the time being.

"What's wrong?" Alf asked, guiding Martha to a quiet, corner table.

"I've signed the farm over to you," Martha told him.

"What?" Alf asked in sheer alarm.

"I've signed it over to you," Martha said. "With or without you know who, I'm leaving Summer Bay tomorrow."

* * *

The searches of both the farm and Gina's house had come up with nothing but some shirts and a toothbrush. Angelo had gone for a walk in a bid not to lose his temper with everyone who came near him while Watson and Charlie trawled through evidence together.

"Coffee break?" Charlie suggested with a yawn.

It had been a particularly long day and it was barely three o'clock.

"Perfect," Watson agreed.

"I'll nip down to the Diner," Charlie decided. "But don't work on this while I'm gone. You need as much of a break as I do."

"Yes, boss," Watson grinned.

Charlie smiled back and headed out of the police station, hoping to have the time to pop in on Joey at the bait shop on her way.

* * *

Martha arrived back at the farm and immediately confronted Hugo.

"I don't know why I love you," she said seriously. "Everything you've done utterly disgusts me and Charlie's right, I shouldn't be harbouring a fugitive capable of the crimes you are."

Xavier quietly left the room, opting to give the lovers some privacy.

"But the sad fact is that I do love you," Martha continued. "I never thought I'd love again after what happened to Jack and you're certainly not the man he was."

Hugo nodded and rubbed his face. He always wanted to be as good as Jack and he had never measured up.

"I don't know what it says about me that I can put everything you did to one side and love you all the same," Martha said. "But I do love you and I do want to be with you. I've signed the farm over to Granddad and I'm planning on leaving the Bay for good tomorrow – with or without you."

"Martha…" Hugo said, standing up worriedly.

"I'm serious," she insisted. "Aden had the right idea when he left for the city. I have the same terrible associations with this place that he did. Jack's death, breast cancer, losing my baby, everything that happened with you… I want out. I want to leave with you. But if you're not prepared to take me then I'm going on my own. You've got twenty four hours to decide."

Without another word, she left the room.

* * *

Charlie held Joey's close. She kissed to top of her head and stroked her hair.

"It'll be okay," she whispered.

"How?" Joey asked, bordering on becoming tearful. "They turned me down, Charlie. And unless you're sitting on a gold mine you haven't told me about, I have no other way to get the capital I need to set up this restaurant. Everything we've done, all the plans we made… they were for nothing."

* * *

_Next time… someone else offers Joey a loan but she and Charlie come up with a new idea, Detective Eaves arrives and Angelo misses an important call…_


	341. Chapter 341

_I'm going to try out updating twice a day to see if my energy and pain levels can withstand it. The next update will be the first chapter of a new story called 'Closure'. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Three Hundred and Forty One**

Detective Eaves stopped in the car park to Yabbie Creek Police Station. He had been waiting a long time for this day and there was no way he was going to leave unsatisfied.

* * *

"Hello, ladies," said a sleazy voice, interrupting Charlie and Joey's kiss.

The women pulled away, half embarrassed and half annoyed. Darryl 'Brax' Braxton leant on the counter at the bait shop and leered a little.

"Please," he said. "Don't stop on my account."

"What do you want?" Joey asked coldly.

The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was a River Boy. The expression on Charlie's face said that she felt the same.

"Some bait and rods, please?" Brax said easily. "This is a bait shop, right? Not some lesbian sex show?"

Joey stood and dumped what he would need onto the counter. He paid cash and turned to leave, pausing at the door.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation before the make out session started," he commented. "You know, I'm in the business of loaning people money if you're interested."

"I'd rather be poor," Joey replied without even the slightest hesitation.

"Well, the offer's there if you want it," he replied with a shrug, exiting the building.

Joey glared as he left and then sank against Charlie.

"I really hate the River Boys," she admitted.

"They're very big pains in the arse," Charlie agreed.

* * *

After school, Ruby and Xavier sat awkwardly on the beach together. They had been avoiding their issues and each other for a while now and both of them knew the time had come to face up to the situation.

"I'm really sorry about anything I've done to hurt you," Ruby ventured.

"Going off with another guy or ratting my brother out to your Mum?" Xavier snapped back bitterly.

* * *

"If the bank's only concern was that you've not stayed long term in a job, there's way around it," Charlie ventured.

She knew she had to be getting back to work but she didn't want to leave her girlfriend so down.

"How?" Joey asked, her eyes faintly lighting up with hope.

"I could get it for you," Charlie said.

Joey looked confused.

"He already liked the idea for the restaurant," Charlie explained. "If he just needs stability to secure the loan, then we could get in my name, couldn't we?"

"We could…"

"If you're happy with that," Charlie added. "I mean, this is _your _thing. I don't want to take over. It's just a case of paperwork really. You'd still own the business and…"

Joey cut her off with a kiss.

"This is _our _thing," she whispered. "And if you'd be prepared to take the loan out on my behalf then I would be eternally grateful."

* * *

"I haven't 'gone off' with anyone, Xavier," Ruby said. "There's nothing going on between me and Liam. I don't know why you can't accept that."

"Because I've seen the way you look at him!"

"And as for Hugo, I had to tell the truth," Ruby continued, ignoring his complaint. "And if I hadn't, who knows what would have happened? You, Martha and Gina could have died if Joey hadn't found you."

* * *

Elijah followed Leah around the house a little helplessly as she tidied.

"You really don't have to do this," he said. "We could still cancel."

She whirled around and gripped his hands, looking him directly in the eye.

"No way," she said. "I'm making a good impression on your parents if it's the last thing I do."

Elijah opened his mouth to reply but she had already resumed tidying.

* * *

Charlie arrived back at the station rather later than she expected. She provided Watson with coffee who directed her to the office she shared with Angelo.

"Detective Eaves has arrived from the city," she said. "Angelo's in there with him now, briefing him. I thought you might want to join them."

Charlie nodded and gestured for Watson to follow her. She was as much a part of this case as they were now.

* * *

With Charlie's permission, Joey sat down with her original loan application and began to draft changes so that she could put it into Charlie's name. She just hoped that the bank wouldn't see through it, or if they did, that they wouldn't mind. She was touched by the commitment her girlfriend had to her and to their future. Once upon a time, Joey had never thought anyone could believe in her even a fraction of the amount Charlie did. She hoped she would never stop feeling lucky and never start taking her life for granted. As far as Joey was concerned, every single second of life was to be appreciated.

* * *

"Joey would have found us anyway," Xavier said sourly. "It wasn't you telling them that Hugo was around that made them come and find us. It was the fact that we'd gone missing. So don't start trying to take credit for it."

Ruby sighed. She rubbed her temples.

"I couldn't keep lying to my parents, Xavier," she said. "It wasn't right. I know he's your brother and you love him but he's put you all in a dangerous situation."

"A situation made worse by the cops sticking their nose in!" Xavier exclaimed. "Do you know they raided the whole farm and then my house this morning?"

"No," Ruby said quietly. "But I do know they're protecting you. You might think they're causing trouble for you but they're trying to do the right thing. Hugo shouldn't be able to just walk away from what he's done."

Xavier lost his temper.

* * *

Leaving Charlie and Watson to continue trawling through the evidence they'd obtained from the farm, Angelo drove Eaves out to the farm to interview Martha. They were all longing for the conclusion to the case. It had dragged out for too long and cost too many people too many things. Angelo was adamant that it would all be over by the end of the night, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

Xavier sat back on the sand, utterly exhausted from shouting. Ruby had listened patiently, very aware that not all of his anger was directed at her. She shifted and looked at his face. She felt compassion when she realised he was crying. Carefully, she gathered him into her arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I could deal with all of this stuff, Rubes," he said, his voice a little muffled by her hair. "But I can't take losing you."

"You're not losing me," Ruby tried. "If you'd just forgive me for what you think I've done wrong…"

He drew away and looking into her eyes.

"There's really nothing going on between you and Liam?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ruby confirmed.

"Or are you working on some kind of technicality like you did with Geoff?" he asked, his voice calm and accusatory. "You weren't technically with him when you were still with me but it was obvious how you felt about him."

Ruby swallowed, not entirely sure of what to say. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to hurt her boyfriend either.

"Ruby?"

"I have feelings for him," she ventured quietly.

"I knew it!" Xavier snapped, slamming his fist on the sand and making her jump.

"But that doesn't mean anything is going on between us!" Ruby added quickly. "Xave, it doesn't have to matter…"

"Of course it matters," Xavier replied. "Of course it does!"

* * *

Having finished work, Joey had gone home. Charlie was working for a few more hours so Joey planned on using the time wisely. She reapplied to the bank for the same loan in Charlie's name and hoped that this time, it would be fruitful. She also began looking around online for potential venues for her new business. A loan wasn't going to be any good if she didn't have a physical place to start.

* * *

Hugo hid anxiously in the other room as Martha spoke to two police officers. He recognised Angelo's voice of course and he hated him more than ever as each day passed. But the other voice was also triggering a memory he couldn't quite reach.

"We'll do whatever it takes to bring this man down," the man said gravely. "It'll be a lot easier for all concerned if he hands himself in."

Hugo leapt up from where he had been perched on the bed with his palms resting on his forehead. He knew the voice. It belonged to a cop they'd paid off to keep quiet about and assist them with human trafficking. It belonged to a very dangerous man.

* * *

"Xavier, I love you…" Ruby tried desperately.

Xavier merely shook his head.

"You don't," he said.

She opened her mouth to protest but he quickly interrupted.

"Maybe once upon a time, you did," he said. "But everything changed last year. You hooked up with Geoff and you and I should never have even bothered to try again. I was deluded to think it could work but the truth is, you were just filling time until someone better came along."

He stood and brushed the sand off his jeans.

"Well, I'm not going to be used by you anymore, Ruby," he said sternly. "We're through."

Denying her the right of reply, he stormed off. Ruby dissolved into tears.

* * *

Angelo left Eaves to interview Killer, hoping that he might get somewhere with him. So far, the only words that had left the guy's mouth were 'no' and 'comment'. It was driving Angelo crazy and he no longer had the patience for him. He hoped that Eaves would have more success.

"Knock, knock," he said, poking his head around Charlie's office door.

Charlie and Watson both looked up from where they had been cataloguing evidence for most of the day.

"How did it go with Martha?" Charlie asked.

"She's not giving anything away," Angelo said unhappily. "How's…"

He was interrupted by a gunshot ringing out through the station. All three of them froze momentarily and then burst out of the office and down the hall to the interview room. There, they found Detective Eaves injured and Killer dead, having been shot and left to die on the floor. Angelo ignored his phone when it started ringing as he, Charlie and Watson attempted to deal with the casualties. Little did he know that it was Martha calling with vital information.

* * *

_Next time… Joey consoles Ruby and Martha tells Charlie the truth about Detective Eaves…_


	342. Chapter 342

_Sorry this is a bit late. I'm still not quite myself! But I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Three Hundred and Forty Two**

"Angelo, please call me back," Martha said urgently when she got the police officer's voicemail. "That man you brought to the house… Detective Eaves… He's a dirty cop. He was involved in the people smuggling and he's very dangerous. Angelo, please call me as soon as you get this message. I'm scared."

She hung up, frustrated with not being able to talk to Angelo properly.

"He'll call," Hugo assured her, taking her into his arms. "He'll call."

* * *

The police station was chaos. Killer's corpse had been taken off to the morgue and Detective Eaves had refused hospital treatment. He sat in the interview room with his hands clasped together on the table top.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

She was seated in front of Eaves and beside Angelo who looked just as on edge.

"He went for me," Eaves said. "I had to defend myself."

"By shooting him?" Angelo asked incredulously.

"Like you're one to talk," the Detective snapped. "I've read up on you."

Angelo clenched his jaw and bowed his head. He was on the case of his life right now; the last thing he needed was for Jack's ghost to invade his brain.

"Anyway," Charlie said. "Did you really have to shoot him? Dead?"

"Yes," Eaves replied firmly. "I didn't have a choice."

* * *

Ruby arrived home, having spent a good long while walking aimlessly through town, trying and failing to collect her thoughts. The moment she saw Joey, she burst into tears. Abandoning the laundry, Joey hurried over to her, gathering her into her arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked worriedly.

"Xavier and I broke up," Ruby sobbed.

Joey held her close and stroked her hair, encouraging her to regulate her breathing.

* * *

"Hugo, don't!" Martha begged.

She had been frantically following him around the house as he packed up all his belongings.

"I have to!" Hugo snapped. "That guy is going to come after me and he is going to kill me. I am not waiting around for that to happen."

"What about me?" Martha asked desperately. "Do you think he's going to go easy on me when he shows up here and finds you gone? Do you think he's going to let me survive the night?"

Hugo finally paused, looking utterly deflated. He sank onto the edge of the bed, looking up and into Martha's eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Martha," he admitted.

* * *

"Angelo, your phone's beeping," Charlie said, meeting him in the reception area.

Eaves was still in the interview room, waiting for a police psychologist to arrive and clear him for work.

"I'll get it later," Angelo said distractedly. "I doubt a message on my phone is going to be more important than what we're dealing with here."

Charlie shrugged. A missed call or an unread text would drive her crazy if she didn't deal with it immediately but then she supposed everyone was different.

"Look, can you wait around with Eaves, please?" she asked. "I'm going to head over to the farm to see Martha."

"Don't you want me to come?"

"No," Charlie said. "I think if she's going to open up and start being honest then the best way to go is to be gentle. I need to try and get her onside as a friend."

Angelo nodded but didn't look happy.

"Look, I'll see you later, okay?" Charlie said.

"Eaves is pretty keen to get down to the farm as soon as he can so I guess we'll follow you," Angelo replied.

Charlie nodded, patted him on the arm and headed out to her car.

* * *

"Nothing has actually happened between you and Liam though?" Joey checked a little nervously.

Home alone with her step-mother, Ruby had poured out the whole story of her breakup with Xavier.

"No," Ruby said. "I don't think Liam even knows that I like him. The only reason he knows I'm alive is because of the singing. I don't think it's anything more than that to him."

Joey nodded thoughtfully.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Ruby laughed and told her she sounded like a therapist.

"Which isn't surprising, really," she giggled. "You spend your life advising people!"

Joey chuckled and nodded.

"How does it make you feel though?" she persisted.

"Sad," Ruby admitted. "I… I like him so much, Joey. He's so perfect."

"Nobody's perfect," Joey interjected.

"Like you don't think Charlie's perfect!"

"She's not," Joey said slowly. "She's just… perfect for me."

"Name three things you don't like about her," Ruby requested.

Joey chewed her lip thoughtfully. She tapped her finger on her knee.

"That's not the point," she said eventually. "And anyway, we were talking about you…"

* * *

Eaves was pacing the interview room impatiently.

"Can't we just go?" he asked Angelo. "We're wasting time."

"If Hugo's still at the farm, he's unlikely to be going anywhere," Angelo replied.

Eaves sighed heavily and flung himself into a chair.

"This is ridiculous," he complained bitterly.

* * *

"Okay, he's gorgeous," Ruby said. "He's creative and that's really sexy. Plus he's funny and he's kind. He's got that whole bad boy thing going on but it's okay because he's reformed. He's… perfect."

Joey was about to answer when her phone rang.

"Charlie?" she said eagerly when her girlfriend's name flashed up on the screen.

"Hey sweetheart," Charlie replied.

"You're on your hands-free," Joey realised. "Does that mean you're on your way home?"

"Unfortunately not," Charlie sighed on the other end of the line. "I'm heading over to the farm."

"Again?" Joey asked. "How many times can you search the place?"

"I'm going round to try and win Martha over," Charlie told her. "The only way we're going to get Hugo is if someone starts co-operating with us."

"I shouldn't expect you home any time soon then, hey?" Joey sighed.

"I'm really sorry," Charlie apologised. "I'll make it up to you."

"Just stay safe, okay?"

"I will."

* * *

Hugo and Martha both froze when they heard a car pulling up on the drive. Headlights shone through the curtains and they both dreaded who would be behind the wheel.

"Let's just get through this," Hugo said, clutching his girlfriend's hand. "And then we'll go. Me and you. We'll leave Summer Bay forever."

Martha smiled.

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses," she quipped.

They both jumped when they heard the knock on the door, even though they were expecting it. Glancing at each other, neither Hugo nor Charlie moved. The knock came again.

"Martha?" came a female voice through the door. "Martha, it's Charlie. I really need to speak to you. It's important."

"The message I left Angelo," Martha realised.

"Let her in," Hugo instructed. "I'll hide in the other room."

* * *

"You don't think she's going to get into trouble, do you?" Ruby asked worriedly. "Last time she tried to deal with Hugo, she nearly died."

"She'll be fine," Joey said, although her voice wavered a little.

She was as worried about Charlie as Ruby was. All they could do was hope that she would come home soon and that this time, she had the backup of her colleagues.

"How about we go to the Diner?" she suggested brightly. "I can't be bothered to cook and being out and about might distract us from worrying about Charlie!"

Ruby grinned.

"Sounds good!" she readily agreed.

* * *

"Martha, I really need to talk to you," Charlie said, when her friend finally opened the front door.

"Is it about Eaves?" Martha asked. "Did Angelo pick up the voicemail?"

Charlie looked confused.

"I'm here about Hugo," she explained. "What about Eaves?"

"He's a dirty cop," Martha explained a little frantically. "He was involved in the human trafficking. He isn't here to catch Hugo, he's here to kill him."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie comes face to face with Hugo while Angelo learns the truth about Detective Eaves…_


	343. Chapter 343

_Sorry this is a bit of a late update. I had a Doctor's appointment, a blood test and an interfaith service to go to this morning and I ended up having to sleep all afternoon! But I hope you enjoy the lead up to the climax of the Hugo saga. I would have done it all a bit quicker and made the police a bit less incompetent but I wanted to stick to the story in the show as much as possible. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Forty Three**

Charlie hung up in a state of frustration. Angelo still hadn't seen fit to answer his phone and the chances were that he would be bringing Detective Eaves to the farm any minute now.

"Martha, you really need to hand Hugo over," she said, pausing in dialling the police station phone number.

"He's not here," Martha told her.

Angrily, Charlie flung her phone onto the couch and looked her friend directly in the eye.

"Martha!" she snapped. "Do you really think that now is the time to be fucking around with me?"

Martha looked startled.

"I…"

"I know Hugo is here somewhere," Charlie said. "And right now, we're all in potential danger because of him. Stop holding onto this 'you and him against the world' shit and co-operate with me!"

She offered her a look of disgust when Martha still didn't respond. Snatching her phone up again, she tried Angelo one more time before resuming her call to the police station.

* * *

Xavier was quiet as he had dinner at home with his mother, Tony and Rachel. Harry was making a mess in his high chair and everyone was focussing on him to distract themselves from their own pain. They were all worried about Hugo and what would happen next and now Xavier was nursing a broken heart. _I hope Liam and Ruby are match made in hell_, he thought bitterly.

* * *

"He's gone out," Watson explained.

"He's gone out?" Charlie shrieked on the other end of the line. "What do you mean he's gone out?"

"He said he needed air and coffee and he left me in charge of Eaves," Watson said worriedly.

Charlie sighed, wondering what she was supposed to do next. She couldn't charge in like the cavalry. All they had on Eaves was the word of the invisible man that Martha was continuing to hide. They had to play this carefully and safely but Charlie had no idea where to start.

"Just don't let Eaves go anywhere," she finally said. "And get Angelo to call me immediately."

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Watson asked.

"Are you alone?"

"No," Watson replied.

"Then just be on your guard and keep close to Eaves," Charlie said. "He's a dirty cop."

"What?" Watson squeaked.

"Watson!" Charlie complained. "I need you to be subtle here!"

"Sorry," her colleague mumbled.

"Look, do whatever research on Eaves that you can," Charlie said. "And whatever you do, make Angelo stall long enough that he doesn't come to the farm."

"Okay," Watson said.

On her end of the line, Charlie glared at Martha.

"I've got a mission impossible here," she complained.

* * *

Joey and Ruby settled in at the Diner where they both ordered main meals off the menu.

"You both look happy," Leah remarked sarcastically.

"Xavier and I broke up," Ruby explained.

"I'm absorbing her pain," Joey added.

"Plus she's been away from Charlie all day and she's getting withdrawal," Ruby smirked.

Joey began to protest but knew it was fruitless. She did miss Charlie. She couldn't help it.

* * *

"We have to get out of here!" Charlie insisted. "Eaves could be on his way any minute and we're sitting ducks. Don't you realise that there's something more important than protecting your fugitive fucking boyfriend?"

Martha was about to argue when a man's voice interrupted her. Both women turned to see Hugo in the hallway.

"I'm here," he said. "I'm here."

* * *

"All I'm saying is that he's being selfish by staying in the Bay," Rachel said boldly. "He's putting everyone in danger. He should hand himself into the police and then we can put this whole sorry mess behind us."

"And he gets locked up in prison for a million years?" Xavier challenged.

"Yes, Xavier," Rachel said tiredly. "He committed a crime and he should pay for it. That's the way the world works."

The youngest Austin sighed heavily and poked some of the food on his plate. Suddenly, he didn't have the strength to argue. He didn't know how.

* * *

"Angelo!" Watson said as soon as her colleague wandered back into the police station. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you I needed some fresh air," Angelo replied as if it didn't matter.

"Why didn't you take your phone with you?" Watson demanded.

He felt around in his pockets and frowned when he realised he didn't have his mobile. Watson thrust it into his hand.

"Eaves is a dirty cop," she said abruptly. "Charlie's trapped at the farm and panicking and _he's _in there with the psychologist."

Angelo just looked confused.

"How do you…?"

"Hugo told Martha who told Charlie," Watson said. "And now she's trapped up there, trying to convince them to leave the farm and you're running out of time to stop Eaves from confronting them."

* * *

"You piece of shit," Charlie said darkly.

Her eyes blazed as she confronted the man from her nightmares.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for…"

"I don't care what you're sorry for," she interrupted. "I don't care about you. What I do care about is that you stop being a coward and face up to everything."

"I…"

"You're both coming to the station with me," Charlie said. "Right now."

She jumped when her phone rang.

"Angelo!" she yelled by way of greeting. "About time!"

* * *

"I didn't get time to make dessert, I'm afraid," Gina said. "But I wondered if we all wanted to go down to the Diner or something?"

"Sounds good to me," Tony readily agreed. "I've got just enough room for one of Leah's crumbles."

"I'll give it a miss," Xavier said blandly. "I think I'll just hang out here."

"Xavier, I know you're hurting over Ruby but moping isn't going to help," Gina said gently. "It'll do you some good to get out."

Xavier sighed and agreed, not wanting to disappoint his mother.

* * *

"Charlie, you don't have to do this," Martha protested as the police officer pressed Hugo against the wall and handcuffed him, ready to take him into custody once and for all.

"This is exactly what I have to do," Charlie said sternly. "I'm a cop and he's a criminal. The rest is obvious."

"Martha, it's too late," Hugo said. "Stop fighting."

"No!" Martha protested.

She made a grab for Charlie in a bid to push her away and free Hugo.

"Do you want me to arrest you too?" Charlie demanded. "Because I have every right to."

"I thought we were friends," Martha protested.

"So did I," Charlie replied.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Detective Eaves asked, appearing in Angelo's office.

The Senior Constable looked up, rather startled.

"Sorry?"

"The psychologist cleared me," Eaves explained, thrusting a piece of paper into Angelo's hand. "We can go to the farm."

"Uh…" Angelo faltered.

He'd only just hung up from Charlie to say that he could keep him at the police station.

"Do we have to go immediately?" he asked.

"You do want to catch this guy, don't you?" Eaves queried.

"Of course," Angelo said quickly.

"Then let's go," the Detective replied.

With no other option, Angelo stood and left his office. His heart sank when he didn't see Watson out in the reception area. In fact, it was empty.

"Let me just leave a note for…" he began.

"We don't have time," Eaves insisted, almost dragging him from the building.

_Please be gone by the time we get there, _Angelo said to himself.

* * *

"Martha, we don't have another choice," Hugo interrupted.

His girlfriend and the woman he had once tried to hit on had been arguing for a good few minutes.

"She could just let us go," Martha insisted.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because we're friends and you're supposed to want the best for me."

"I do," Charlie said. "And the best for you is not going on the run with a dangerous criminal."

"I would never hurt Martha," Hugo interjected.

Charlie glared at him.

"Just me then," she snapped. "And the countless people you killed and maimed for the sake of making illegal cash."

"I've changed, Charlie," Hugo said.

"Prove it," the Sergeant replied. "Grow up and take some responsibility for your actions and convince your utterly ridiculous, not to mention pathetic girlfriend to stop hassling me and start co-operating."

"I'm not pathetic!" Martha argued. "You of all people should know what you'd do for someone you love."

"I do," Charlie agreed. "And this isn't it."

* * *

Watson reappeared in the empty police station, having had to dash to the toilet. She'd been hanging on for a while, not wanting to miss Detective Eaves finishing his interview with the psychologist. She was just about to check on both the interview room and the office she shared with Angelo when the phone rang. She hurried behind the reception desk and answered it, immediately caught up in a robbery that needed attending to across town.

* * *

"I know you're onto me," Eaves said, as Angelo drove towards the farm.

Angelo glanced at him.

"I don't know what you mean," he lied.

"Yes, you do," Eaves said. "And for someone who tells so many of them, you're a terrible liar."

Angelo swallowed.

"Pull over," Eaves said.

Angelo obeyed.

"Now, hand over your gun and your phone and start driving again."

Angelo considered jumping out of the car and going to the farm on foot. But he knew it would be too late. Either that or Charlie, Hugo and Martha would all be gone and he would be trapped with Eaves himself.

"You don't have to do this," he tried.

"Weapon and phone now," Eaves demanded. "And don't try to play the hero."

* * *

_Next time… Joey learns of the showdown taking place at the farm…_


	344. Chapter 344

_I stopped watching the show around this time as they just kept writing Charlie as more and more pathetic so I hope you like a stronger Charlie in this and don't mind that it's based on recaps and imagination! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Forty Four**

"Look, we have to get out of here," Charlie said.

She was eager to escape the farm as soon as possible. She felt vulnerable out here with nobody she actually trusted anymore. Hugo was a dangerous criminal, Martha had turned against her and Eaves and Angelo could be on their way. With Eaves being as dangerous a criminal as Hugo, that left Angelo as her only ally. He was incompetent at best.

"You don't even know if they're coming here or not," Martha said. "If you'd just let us go then nobody has to get hurt. You could head back to the station, we could leave Summer Bay and everything would be okay."

"And my conscience would be ripped to shreds," Charlie replied, pulling her phone out again. "I'm a police Sergeant, Martha. I'm not prepared to let a criminal escape justice. And the fact that you're demanding I do, makes you a criminal as well."

She selected Angelo's number from her phone book and pressed the green button. She froze when Eaves answered the phone.

* * *

Joey and Ruby were happily tucking into their food.

"This was a very good idea," the teenager stated, tucking happily into her pasta.

"I agree," Joey said, also enjoying her food.

"Maybe we could get takeout for when Charlie gets home," Ruby suggested. "She's been working longer than is even legal today. She's going to be starved."

"Good idea," Joey said, nodding and reaching for her drink.

"Although, we do run the risk of having her fall asleep in her plate," Ruby giggled.

Joey laughed loudly, causing a handful of customers to look at her. She blushed and returned to her food, mumbling that the imagery had been funny.

* * *

"Fuck!" Charlie said, hanging up quickly.

"What's going on?" Hugo asked, still with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Angelo and Eaves will be here any second," she informed him.

"Fuck," Hugo said, echoing Charlie's previous exclamation.

"Okay," Martha said. "We have to get out of here. Even if it is to the police station…"

"It's too late for that now," Charlie said anxiously.

She moved to the window and peered out into the night, knowing she would feel sick the moment she saw headlights approaching.

"Charlie, please uncuff me," Hugo requested.

The police officer turned sharply around.

"Excuse me?"

"Eaves is going to kill me," Hugo said. "Please give me a fighting chance."

Charlie hesitated. Eaves was definitely out to extinguish Hugo and, having informed her that he had taken Angelo's weapon, she knew that she was the only one remotely able to defend them all.

"I will hand myself into the cops as soon as we've dealt with Eaves," he promised.

Charlie approached him, keeping her face stern.

"If you break your word, I will arrest every single member of your family for harbouring a fugitive," she warned. "And I will do whatever it takes to make it stick."

Hugo nodded mutely. Without any politeness, she undid his handcuffs.

* * *

"Why is Charlie at the farm?" Eaves asked for the third time.

His impatience was about to explode. Angelo gripped the steering wheel and focussed on the road ahead of them, taking them closer and closer to Charlie, Hugo and Martha.

"I thought she'd gone home," he lied. "She doesn't usually do overtime these days. She's too wrapped up in her girlfriend."

Eaves raised his eyebrows but would not be drawn onto another subject. He kept his gun pressed firmly against Angelo's head, more than ready to shoot if he made a misstep.

"You're lying," he said. "Why are you lying to me, Angelo?"

* * *

Charlie turned back to the window. Her heart began to race as she saw the patrol car pull into the drive. The driver cut the engine but not the lights. They blinded their way through the window.

"They're here," she said.

"What do we do?" Martha asked fearfully.

"You stay quiet and let me take the lead," Charlie told her.

* * *

"Get out of the car!" Eaves barked.

Angelo continued to refuse, stalling for time if nothing else.

"You of all people know what guns can do, Rosetta," Eaves warned. "Get out of the damn car."

They both looked up when the front door to the farm opened and a figure stepped out into the night.

* * *

Ruby paused midsentence when she saw Xavier enter the Diner with Gina, Tony, Rachel and baby Harry. Joey turned her head to see what she was looking at.

"Just stay calm," she said quietly. "You had to face him sometime and it's better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later."

Ruby nodded but she still felt sick.

* * *

"I'm a police officer and I'm armed!" Charlie called out into the night, squinting in the glare of the headlights.

"Same," Eaves yelled back. "And if you don't lower _your _weapon, I'll _use _mine. I know you're a dyke and everything but I'm guessing you don't want your colleague's brains all over the car."

Charlie inched forward, not lowering her weapon as she tried to figure out what to do. She might not be Angelo's biggest fan but she didn't want him to die. And she especially didn't want it to be her fault, no matter what mistakes he had made.

"Lower your…"

Eaves' demanded was interrupted by Angelo abruptly tackling him to the floor. Charlie raced forward, ready to charge into the fray and bring the Detective down. Eaves broke away from Angelo long enough to fire his gun at Charlie.

* * *

"Hugo!" Martha said. "Charlie told us to stay put."

"I can't!" Hugo replied, continuing to race towards the door. "This is all because of me."

He charged out into the night, leaving his girlfriend panicking on the doorstep.

"Charlie?" he said, reaching for her.

"I'm fine," Charlie said.

She'd just about managed to avoid the bullet, throwing herself onto the ground. Angelo was still battling with Eaves. The Detective broke free from him again and fired his gun. Hugo collapsed onto the ground. Using Angelo and Charlie's shock against them, Eaves leapt to his feet and ran. He wasn't prepared to leave the property and miss his chance to get Hugo once and for all but he knew he had to rethink his approach.

"Hugo!" Martha screamed, racing out of the house and to his side.

While Angelo ran off after Eaves, determined to catch up with him, Charlie hurried to Hugo's side. He had been shot in the leg but so long as he got medical treatment, it wouldn't be fatal.

"Help me get him inside," she said.

Obedient for the first time that night, Martha helped Charlie drag Hugo into the safety of the house. Inside, Charlie attempted to stem the bleeding as Hugo drifted in and out of consciousness. With trembling fingers, Martha phoned Rachel, desperate for help.

* * *

"Hello?" Rachel said, answering her phone. "Martha? Martha, calm down. Tell me what happened."

The rest of the family listened in, as did Joey across the room.

"Okay, we'll be there immediately," Rachel promised. "Just keep pressure on the wound and keep him talking."

She hung up.

"Hugo," Tony concluded.

Rachel nodded. Everyone leapt up to make a move. The Doctor picked up her son, hurrying into the Diner kitchen and begging Leah to look after him. Without pausing to give her an explanation, she turned towards the door, running right into Joey.

"Is there trouble at the farm?" she asked.

"Um…"

"Charlie's there," Joey interrupted. "If there's trouble then I need to know."

"Hugo's been shot," Rachel said. "She said something about a dirty cop and… I don't know the details."

"I'm coming with you," Joey said.

Her tone didn't give anyone the chance to argue.

"Ruby, wait here," Joey called, leaving the Diner with Rachel, Tony, Gina and Xavier, dreading what they were about to encounter.

* * *

_Next time… Eaves is finally captured and Angelo makes a decision he may live to regret…_


	345. Chapter 345

**Chapter Three Hundred and Forty Five**

Joey was out of the car before Tony had even stopped driving. She left the back door open and flung herself out into the night, immediately charging towards the open door of the farm. Xavier, Gina, Tony and Rachel were hot on her heels.

"Joey!" Charlie exclaimed when her girlfriend appeared, breathless and anxious in the room where she and Martha were trying to stem Hugo's bleeding.

"Hugo!" Gina said desperately, hurrying forward and catching hold of her son's hand.

Charlie took Joey's hand, leading her away from the group now crowding round Hugo.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I found out you were in danger," Joey informed her.

"But you didn't have to…"

"Of course I came, Charlie," Joey interrupted. "What else would you expect me to do?"

Charlie pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Angelo's out there somewhere trying to find Eaves," she said when they parted. "I need to go out and help him bring him down."

"Let me come with you," Joey begged.

"No way," Charlie said. "You can't protect yourself out there. I need you to stay inside and keep an eye on this lot. Don't let Little Miss Brain Dead try and take Hugo away."

"Little Miss…?"

"I'll explain later," Charlie said, nodding in Martha's direction.

"I really don't want you going out there," Joey said.

Charlie kissed her again.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I swear."

Taking the safety back off her gun, she headed out into the night.

* * *

Eaves moved from his hiding place, inching closer to the house. He'd seen five people charge in and now Charlie was stood on the doorstep with a gun and a torch, searching for him. He willed her to step further from the safety of her friends. She did. As soon as she was far enough outside, Eaves launched his attack.

* * *

"Shit!" Angelo muttered to himself.

He'd been creeping up on Eaves from behind when he'd sprung from his position and tackled Charlie. Breaking into a run, Angelo charged forward in a bid to save his colleague's life. Tackling the rogue Detective to the ground, Angelo landed on top of him, winded. He glanced at Charlie, struggling to get up after being knocked down. Angelo and Eaves continued to scuffle. Another gunshot was fired.

* * *

Without even pausing to consider their options, Tony and Joey hurried outside the moment they heard gunfire. They immediately located three people fighting on the ground, all trying to overpower each other. Knowing, even in the dark that one of them was Charlie, Joey lurched forward. Her every instinct told her to protect the woman she loved.

"Charlie!" she said when the police officer was kicked roughly in the stomach, pushing her out of the fray.

Eaves then overpowered Angelo, pinning him to the ground. Joey grabbed the first thing she could think of, a fallen fence post, charged forward and hit Eaves hard over the head. He immediately landed on top of Angelo, unconscious.

"Joey…" Charlie murmured, forcing herself to her feet.

Joey stared at Eaves' body and dropped the fence post. Tony stepped up behind her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Can someone help me?" Angelo mumbled from beneath the Detective.

Tony moved forward, dragged Eaves off of Angelo and laid him face up on the floor. He knelt beside him, checking his vital signs.

"He's still alive," he said.

"We should bring him in," Angelo added.

Charlie nodded, taking hold of Joey's hand. When she realised that her girlfriend was trembling, she drew her into her arms.

"You just saved our lives," she whispered.

Joey nodded, still a little shaken as she and Charlie followed Tony and Angelo dragging Eaves into the house.

* * *

It didn't take Eaves long to come round. His vision was blurry, his head hurt and he was very confused.

"I wouldn't try to get up," a voice warned.

He blinked a few times until everything came back into focus. He was handcuffed on the floor of the farm house. Across the room, a woman was dressing Hugo's wounded leg. He was conscious and in pain. There was a lot of blood. Three other women, a man and a teenage boy were all milling around, as if trying to figure out what to do.

"We should call this in," Charlie said to Angelo, still clutching Joey's hand.

"I'll take Hugo and Martha to the station in the patrol car," Angelo suggested. "You wait here with Eaves until the cavalry arrive. Rachel said he'll need to go to the hospital for scans and stuff but don't leave yourself vulnerable."

"Will you be okay with them?" Charlie asked. "I mean, they're not exactly placid."

"I'll be fine," Angelo said. "Rachel said Hugo will have to rest and take care of his leg but she removed the bullet and fixed him as well as she would have at the hospital. I can take him right into custody and get this case closed at last."

Charlie nodded, permitting him to lead Hugo and Martha to the car. At the door, he turned back.

"Joey," he called.

She looked up, a little startled.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"No sweat," Joey replied, offering a smile.

Everyone watched Angelo haul Hugo and Martha into the back of the car. Nobody had the energy to protest. Gina stepped up quietly beside Charlie.

"What happens now?" she asked quietly.

"Now, Hugo will be charged with all his original crimes and Martha will be charged for harbouring a known criminal," the police officer explained. "I've got to call the station to get Eaves transported to the hospital."

"What will happen to Hugo?" Gina asked.

"He'll go to jail for a very long time," Charlie said.

She felt bad for Gina but she was convinced that this was the right thing to do. The law had been far too kind to Hugo Austin so far and things needed to change.

* * *

Angelo pulled over on the side of the road, part way between the farm and the police station.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked fearfully.

"Get out of the car," Angelo instructed. "Both of you."

For a moment, Martha was convinced that he was about to kill them both. He'd been playing cat and mouse with them for far too long. Obediently, she climbed out of the vehicle and helped Hugo do the same.

"Can you walk?" Angelo asked.

"Sort of," Hugo replied. "It hurts a bit but the bullet didn't go all the way in. Rachel said I should be right as rain in a couple of weeks."

Angelo nodded.

"Punch me in the face," he said.

Hugo just stared at him.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"Punch me in the face and make it good," Angelo repeated.

"Why?" Hugo asked. "Do you just want to make me happy before I spend the rest of my life in jail? Because it would make me happy. I feel like we've been enemies from the start."

"We have," Angelo said. "And now is my chance to make things right."

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"Martha, I am so, so sorry for everything that's happened between us," Angelo said. "I'm sorry for Jack, I'm sorry for hitting on you, I'm sorry for everything. This is my last chance to make things right."

"Are you… letting us go?" Martha asked incredulously.

"Yes," Angelo said.

He took a key from his pocket and undid Hugo's handcuffs.

"I'm doing this for Martha," he told Hugo. "I'm not doing it for you."

"What about your case?" Hugo asked. "I thought this was the mission of your life or something pathetic like that."

He couldn't keep the venom from his voice.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" Angelo asked coldly.

"No," Hugo admitted.

"Now that we've got Eaves, he can take your place as the person to roll over on the rest of the group," Angelo explained. "So punch me in the face and make it believable. I'll give you a ten minute head start before I call it in."

Hugo and Martha both nodded eagerly. Hugo punched Angelo with all his might. Without pausing to say goodbye to anyone, Hugo and Martha ran for their lives, eager to escape Summer Bay forever.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie suspects that Angelo isn't telling the whole truth as news of the night at the farm spreads around the Bay…_


	346. Chapter 346

**Chapter Three Hundred and Forty Six**

Eaves had remained at the hospital under police guard but the night was far from over. Charlie had permitted Gina, Xavier, Rachel and Tony to come to the station first thing in the morning instead of pressuring them to make statements tonight. But Joey had said she wanted to get it all over with as soon as possible so she and Charlie had left a colleague keeping an eye on Eaves and come to the police station where they had expected Angelo to already be interviewing Hugo or Martha.

"There you are!" Charlie said when she spotted her colleague enter the building.

She paused mid-step, having been on her way to taking coffee to the interview room where Joey and Watson were waiting for her.

"Where are Hugo and Martha?" Charlie asked cautiously when she realised Angelo was alone. "And what happened to your face?"

He had a huge bruise on his cheek and his nose was still bleeding. He looked terrible.

"Hugo happened to me," he said.

"Please don't tell me they escaped," Charlie said, struggling to keep hold of her coffee cups.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"Angelo!" Charlie screeched.

Several other officers looked up. Watson appeared from the interview room, looking confused and concerned.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Hugo overpowered me," Angelo said. "He and Martha escaped."

"Angelo!" Watson said in a slightly quieter fashion than Charlie had. "How could you…?"

"I couldn't help it, okay?" Angelo snapped. "He made an excuse about needing to pee. They were driving me mad. I let him out of the cuffs but kept an eye on him. The next thing I knew, I'd been knocked out. When I woke up, Hugo and Martha were gone."

Charlie put the drinks down and leant against the reception desk. She was tired and angry and just wanted the night to end.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you take them," she muttered. "We should have waited for backup and done things by the book. I can't believe this!"

She thumped her fist angrily on the desktop, making Angelo jump and then wince. He touched his face. Hugo had certainly done a good, believable number on him.

"On the plus side, we don't need Hugo for the investigation anymore," he ventured. "Eaves can be the key player now."

"If he cooperates," Watson muttered.

Charlie looked up and studied Angelo carefully. _No_, she thought dismissively. _There's no way he'd have let them go_.

"Look," she said out loud. "Watson and I are just going to finish up with Joey. You go home and put some ice on that bruise. You're going to swell up like nobody's business. We'll all be here, bright eyed and bushy tailed first thing in the morning. Go and get some sleep."

Angelo nodded, grateful for the excuse to leave. He turned and left without another word.

* * *

Tony and Rachel collected Harry from Leah at the Diner, apologising profusely for dumping him on her when she was so busy.

"Oh, it's fine," Leah assured them, as she continued packing up the Diner, ready to close. "Ruby did most of the babysitting anyway. She was really worried about Charlie and Joey and needed something else to focus on. But don't worry, I kept an eye on them at all times. I didn't just palm him off on someone or anything."

"It's fine," Rachel said. "We're just grateful."

"Rach, what happened?" Leah asked, deciding to be upfront about her curiosity.

The Diner had been abuzz with gossip all evening. Rachel and Tony exchanged worried glances.

"They're all going to find out anyway," Tony conceded.

Nodding, Rachel told Leah all about the chaos at the farm.

* * *

Charlie clicked the tape recorder off at the end of the interview. She sat back in her seat and looked worriedly at Joey.

"Joey, you know you didn't do anything wrong, don't you?" she checked.

"I know," Joey said quietly. "I just… aside from giving Angelo the odd slap, I've never been violent before. And even with Angelo, believe it or not, I've felt guilty. But I could have killed that guy."

"He could have killed all of us," Charlie reminded her. "You saved Angelo's life, not to mention mine. You did the right thing. You did what you had to."

"What if he dies or something?" Joey asked. "That would be my fault."

"No, it would be his own fault for being there to try and kill us in the first place," Charlie corrected. "None of this is going to rebound on you."

She reached out and squeezed Joey's hand.

"I'm proud of you," she said. "Not to mention grateful."

Joey finally managed a genuine smile and thanked her.

"I can't believe Angelo let Hugo and Martha escape," Watson sighed, sinking back in her chair.

"I think your statement might be truer than he's leading us to believe," Charlie replied.

Both Watson and Joey looked confused.

* * *

Angelo arrived home and locked the front door behind him. He paced his apartment anxiously before ending up in the bathroom to peer at his face in the mirror.

"You fucker," he complained.

He knew he'd asked Hugo to make it believable but this was ridiculous. He'd be lucky if he didn't have a fractured cheek. Momentarily, he wondered if he should go to the hospital.

"No," he decided, cleaning himself up. "You need a beer. And you need sleep."

When he'd cleaned up the blood, he left the bathroom, ready to do just that.

* * *

"What do you mean, Charlie?" Watson asked.

Charlie chewed her lip, wondering how to phrase her theory.

"I just have this suspicion that he deliberately let them escape," she ventured. "I don't know why."

"What made you think of that?" Joey wondered.

Charlie sighed and leant forward again, double checking that the conversation was no longer being recorded.

"One of the first things he said was that Eaves could replace Hugo in the case," she said. "The whole reason he was so desperate to catch the guy wasn't because he wanted him in jail. He wanted him to close the case. Now that we've got Eaves, Hugo is expendable. And you know how much guilt Angelo carries when it comes to Martha. What if he wanted to try and make things right by letting her and Hugo go?"

"He wouldn't be that stupid, surely?" Watson said. "And didn't you see the state of his face?"

"He's not stupid," Charlie said, prompting Joey to snort.

Charlie smirked at her before continuing to speak.

"He would have known to make it look realistic," she said. "And the whole 'Hugo needed to pee' was a bit random, don't you think? I mean, what is he? A two year old?"

Watson sighed.

"If you're right, Charlie, what are we meant to do about it?"

Charlie sighed.

"I honestly don't know," she said. "But keep it under your hats for now, okay?"

Watson and Joey both agreed.

* * *

Neither Xavier nor Gina could sleep. Both sat anxiously on the sofa, fretting about Hugo and Martha. Were they being interviewed tonight? Would they spend the night in a cell? What would happen to them after that? Would they be okay? Sighing heavily, Gina leant back and rubbed her temples.

"How on earth did we get into this mess?" she wondered.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're home!" Ruby squeaked as soon as Charlie and Joey walked through the door. "What the hell happened?"

She looked pale with anxiety and was trembling slightly.

"I don't even know where to start," Charlie admitted tiredly, flopping down on the sofa.

Joey moved to sit quietly beside her. Ruby joined them quickly.

"We caught Hugo and one of his associates," Charlie explained.

"Seriously?" Ruby said, her eyes wide.

"But Hugo escaped with Martha," Charlie told her gravely.

Ruby looked horrified.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"Now, we pass out in sheer exhaustion and tomorrow we deal with all the shit."

* * *

Arriving at the quiet seafront, Hugo had never been more relieved to see his boat tied up to the dock. It had been impounded by the police for a while but released when they had taken all the evidence from it that they could. With Hugo 'dead', Martha hadn't quite known what to do with it. So she'd just left it there. Now, it was their salvation. They just hoped they could get far enough away that nobody, and especially not the law, could catch up with them.

* * *

_Next time… Leah meets Elijah's parents, Joey comforts Alf and Ruby and Nicole complain about their love lives…_


	347. Chapter 347

**Chapter Three Hundred and Forty Seven**

Charlie, Joey and Ruby ventured out early for a cooked breakfast at the Diner before they had to head out to work and school respectively. As they had expected and feared, rumours and gossip were charging their way around the Bay already. Even without formal confirmation, everyone knew that Hugo and Martha had illegally run away together.

"Maybe you can shed some light on what happened," Colleen said, approaching their table. "Martha is my niece, after all and I'm ever so worried about her."

"I'm not at liberty to comment," Charlie said politely, hoping she wouldn't persist.

"But you were there, weren't you?" Colleen asked. "Last night?"

"There was a situation at the farm last night," Charlie said. "That's all I'm allowed to confirm."

"Were you there when they escaped?" Colleen wanted to know.

"Colleen, stop hassling Charlie and take their order," Irene requested, appearing behind her.

"I was only asking…"

"Well, don't," Irene said. "If all the rumours are true then Charlie has enough on her plate without you banging on. Now please, take their order."

Colleen grumbled but obeyed. Charlie flashed Irene a grateful smile as she headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Gina sat heavily down on the sofa. Xavier sat mutely beside her. They had been visited by Charlie and Angelo and informed that Hugo and Martha had escaped and skipped town. Neither could quite believe it. Xavier reached out to hold his mother's hand when he realised she was crying.

"What's going to happen to them now?" Gina wept.

"I don't know," Xavier sighed. "But at least they've got each other. They can be happy together now that they've got away from Hugo's colleagues and from the police."

Gina nodded but remained looking frightened for her son's future.

* * *

Elijah knocked on the door and called his fiancée's name.

"Hi!" Leah greeted eagerly, as he let himself and his parents into her kitchen.

Leah was a little stunned to come face to face with a little, Chinese woman with a big smile on the face.

"I'm so glad to meet you," Leah said earnestly, after Elijah made introductions.

"And you!" his mother, Lijuan said, pulling her into a hug, firmly welcoming her to the family.

* * *

"I hear your cop friends were a bit lax last night," said a male voice.

In the bait shop, Joey whirled around in fright, having not heard anyone come in. Her eyes narrowed when she came face to face with Brax.

"You know, for a River Boy, you spend a hell of a lot of time in the Bay," she remarked.

"What can I say?" Brax said. "I'm thinking of broadening my horizons."

"Can't you broaden them in the other direction?" Joey asked impatiently.

"There are hot lesbians living in this direction," he replied.

Joey pulled a face.

"What do you want anyway?" she asked. "Are you going fishing again?"

"Nah," Brax said. "I've left my surf board outside."

"Oh yeah," Joey grimaced. "That's your full time occupation, isn't it?"

"Amongst other things," Brax said easily. "Have you thought about that loan?"

"Like I said," Joey replied. "I'd rather die."

He leant forward, making her particularly uncomfortable as he studied her face.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked curiously.

"No," Joey replied stiffly.

He continued to scrutinise her face.

"I recognise you," he said. "But I don't know where from."

"Maybe from last week?" Joey suggested sarcastically. "When you were hanging around here before?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "That's not it. What school did you go to?"

"None of your business," Joey said curtly. "Now, if you're not buying anything, you can get out. Or I'll call the cops and accuse you of harassment."

"They'd just let me escape, wouldn't they?" he remarked as he left.

* * *

Alf sighed heavily as he sat on the sofa of Martha's vacant farm house. Well, he supposed that it was his now. She had signed it over to him before she'd skipped town. And she had skipped town without so much as saying goodbye. All alone, Alf wept.

* * *

Charlie, Angelo and Watson sat around a large table in the meeting room upstairs as they prepared to wrap up the human trafficking case once and for all. They had interviewed Eaves, who was now being held in custody while they attempted to bargain with him to roll over on the rest of the people involved. They had put out vague alerts to stop Hugo and Martha from leaving the country but all three of them knew they would probably have gone already. Charlie and Watson still had their suspicions over how they had escaped but so far, nobody had raised the issue. Mostly, they were just relieved to be able to close the file for good.

* * *

"Ruby, you know you're driving me crazy, right?" Nicole complained.

School had finished for the day and the girls were walking home together in the sunshine.

"Aren't I allowed to be excited over the song?" Ruby asked.

She had been rambling about her latest track with Liam for most of the day.

"Yeah but you're talking more about the singer than the music," Nicole told her.

Ruby blushed and apologised.

"I wish I could get over my feelings," she admitted. "I don't think he's actually interested in me."

* * *

Leah was a little flustered. Elijah's parents Lijuan and Song were lovely but very intense. Lijuan had already practically rearranged the house and every other thing that came out of her mouth seemed to be a criticism. Leah kept her brave face on. She was determined to make a good impression on her future in laws.

* * *

"Yes!" Joey said jubilantly, punching the air.

She had just had a phone call from the bank, inviting Charlie to an interview regarding the loan. They had agreed that Joey would be Charlie's junior partner, although that was only in the legal sense. But she was therefore entitled to join the interview and this time, she had genuine hope that they would get the starting block they needed for the restaurant.

"What's so exciting?" Ruby asked, appearing in the doorway to the bait shop.

Joey turned round and hugged both Ruby and Nicole.

"Charlie and I have a meeting with the bank to discuss getting the loan for the restaurant in her name," she grinned. "I'm so excited! I'm so happy!"

She jumped up and down with glee.

"We can tell!" Nicole giggled.

"Imagine what she's going to be like when she actually gets the money!" Ruby added.

* * *

"I am so over this!" Charlie declared, closing the case file once and for all.

She just hoped that this was the end of it now and they never had to return to this situation again.

"Me too," Watson said, leaning back in her chair and stretching.

Angelo nodded but remained quiet. He couldn't stop thinking about Hugo and Martha. He wondered where they were now and if they had got far enough away. He hoped they had, as much for himself as for them. The last thing he needed was his good deed to rebound on him. He couldn't bear to fall at the last hurdle.

* * *

"You need to go on a double date with two respectable but uncomplicated boys," Joey said.

Nicole and Ruby had spent the last fifteen minute complaining about their love lives. Ruby had broken up with Xavier and was now lusting after oblivious Liam. And Nicole was still hung up on Aden.

"Where on earth are we ever going to find two of them?" Ruby asked.

"There are no respectable boys in high school," Nicole agreed.

"There must be!"

"The most respectable boy there is Romeo and that is not happening!"

Joey chuckled.

"He is pretty hot," Ruby ventured. "But I prefer Liam."

"You are _not _dating Liam Murphy!" Joey said firmly.

"Why not?" Ruby asked. "I mean, if he did decide he liked me…"

"He's too old for you," Joey said. "He's also your teacher. And Charlie would hang, draw and quarter him if he ever went near you. Do you want that on any of our consciences?"

"No," Ruby grumbled, throwing in a pout for good measure.

Joey looked up and spotted Alf approaching the bait shop, not looking very well. When Ruby and Nicole both noticed how down he was, they escaped, giving him some time alone with Joey, who he had obviously come to visit.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Martha's really gone," he said unhappily.

Joey couldn't help but reach out and pull him into a hug. She didn't think she had ever seen him so upset, not even after the riots at the beginning of the year that had shaken his whole faith in Summer Bay.

* * *

That night, Gina and Xavier had dinner with Tony, Rachel and Harry again. Hugo and Martha had been everyone's topic of conversation all day and tonight, it was still all the family could talk about. They were sure everyone else in the community was still talking about it too.

* * *

"Did you challenge Angelo at all about what happened?" Joey asked.

Ruby had gone for a walk after dinner, leaving Charlie and Joey to do the dishes.

"No," Charlie said. "It just didn't feel right. But… I don't really know what to do. I mean, do I even want to know if he let them go? I mean, if I knew for sure, wouldn't I be obligated to report it? I really don't want to report it."

"Well, if you don't think there'll be any rebound, maybe you can let it go this time," Joey mused.

"I don't think there will be," Charlie said. "Unless someone else gets wind of what he did… or might have done."

"Maybe ignorance is bliss," Joey suggested. "I mean, I wanted Hugo to rot in jail as much as you did but Martha…"

"We parted on pretty bad terms," Charlie sighed. "And I feel so bad about it because once upon a time, she was my friend."

"You had to be honest, Charlie," Joey said, pausing with the dishes and catching hold of her girlfriend's hand.

"I just wish I'd had time to tell her that regardless of the shitty decisions she made, I still love her and I still value her."

"I'm sure she knew," Joey said gently.

She pulled her into a hug. Charlie closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Joey's shampoo.

"I love you," she mumbled sadly.

Joey wrapped her arms completely around her, hold her tight.

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

On the beach, Ruby felt like she was on cloud nine. She'd run into Liam who had agreed to go for a walk with her. In the moonlight, she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She loved everything about him and she never wanted this night to end.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey get their bank loan, Leah frets about her and Elijah turning into his parents and Ruby confesses her love for Liam…_


	348. Chapter 348

**Chapter Three Hundred and Forty Eight**

Leah escaped the house as soon as she could, claiming she needed to open the Diner. In reality, it was Irene's turn to open up. Unfortunately, Lijuan and Song's constant bickering was doing Leah's head in and she thought she would probably have a nervous breakdown if she had to listen to any more of it.

"You're here bright and early," Leah remarked when she found Charlie and Joey waiting outside the Diner. "And very smart. What gives?"

"We've got a meeting with the bank this morning," Joey said excitedly.

"Oh, about the loan for the restaurant?" Leah asked, unlocking the building and welcoming them inside.

Irene was obviously late, not that Leah minded.

"Yep," Joey said, almost giddily. "I'm really hoping that we'll get things off the ground soon. Once we have the capitol, the world will be our oyster. Hey! Do you think we should serve oysters?"

Leah chuckled and left Joey to ramble a little more to Charlie while they waited for their coffees.

* * *

Liam was about to approach Ruby in the school corridor to tell her that he had started on a new song last night that he thought her voice would be perfect for. He stopped abruptly when he caught wind of what Ruby and Nicole were talking about.

"I just can't stop thinking about him!" Ruby complained.

"Maybe you should just be honest about how you feel…" Nicole said worriedly. "Get it all out in the open and see what…"

She trailed off when she caught sight of Liam standing behind them. Ruby whirled around, also startled.

"Liam!" she said. "Um… Mr Murphy! Uh…"

She looked helplessly at Nicole, wondering what on earth she should do. She had hardly been so embarrassed in all her life. In fact, the last time was a few years ago when she'd gone to war with a boy in school and he had printed and posted pages of her diary all over the school outlining her crush on Miles. _I really should stop crushing on older guys_, she thought to herself.

"Be honest with who?" Liam asked curiously.

"You!" Ruby said.

Mortified, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I mean, not you," she said lamely. "Just um… I've got to go."

With that, she dashed off down the corridor, longing for the ground to swallow her whole.

* * *

"It's laughable now really," Colleen said, as she served Alf and Marilyn breakfast in the Diner. "I mean, the thought of you two together…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alf asked testily.

"Well, you're far too old for her, for starters," Colleen said, waving her pen around as she emphasised her words with gestures.

She was too busy flapping that she didn't even notice how offended her half-brother looked.

* * *

"Do you think they'll notice I'm in the same suit?" Joey asked worriedly as they waited for Greg to see them.

"Stop panicking," Charlie said gently, putting her arm around her. "Everything's going to be fine."

They both looked up when Greg appeared, smiling brightly.

"Good to see you again, Miss Collins," he said, shaking her hand. "And you are… Ms Buckton?"

"Charlie, yes," the police officer replied.

She also shook his hand and they both followed him into his office.

* * *

Elijah had given his parents a tour around Summer Bay.

"And this brings us to the Diner," he said, when they found themselves outside the building.

"This is where Leah works?" Lijuan asked.

"Yes," her son replied.

"Well, shall we go in and see her?"

Elijah hesitated. He had been wondering all day if Leah's hurry this morning had been less about the Diner and more about escaping the house.

"She's such a nice girl, Elijah," Lijuan continued. "We're very glad she's going to become part of our family."

Elijah beamed at her, thrilled that his parents were so accepting of the woman he had chosen to marry.

* * *

Liam caught up with Nicole as soon as he could. The conversation he had overheard her having with Ruby earlier in the day had been playing on his mind. He had been concerned for a little while now that perhaps Ruby thought more of him than just as a friend, teacher and music partner. First, there were all the things Xavier had accused him of and second, sometimes the way he caught her looking at him, made him a little uncomfortable.

"Nic!" he called.

His blonde ex-girlfriend turned around and immediately looked awkward.

"I really need to talk to you," he said.

"What's up?" she asked, attempting to sound casual.

"What were you and Ruby discussing earlier?" he wanted to know.

* * *

"I have to say, I'm really impressed," Greg said evenly, when he had listened to all Charlie and Joey had had to say. "Ms Collins… Joey, I was impressed when you came to me last week. The only reason I had to say no was because of financial stability. It's a big endeavour to start up a new business and the venture won't breakeven immediately. However, with your partner's backing, I think this could be a risk worth taking. I'd like to agree the loan."

"Thank you!" Charlie and Joey both said in ecstatic unison.

It was all they could do to stop themselves throwing their arms around him.

"It's my pleasure," Greg said pleasantly. "Shall we sit down and talk figures?"

* * *

"She didn't mean she couldn't stop thinking about you," Nicole ventured. "Just… um… your songs."

"My songs?" Liam asked in sheer confusion. "What about my songs?"

"She uh… she doesn't like them," Nicole said, unsure of exactly where the lie had come from. "But she… well, she didn't know how to tell you."

She regretted it as soon as she saw her ex-boyfriend's face. He looked utterly heartbroken.

"Okay," he said quietly. "Thanks… I guess."

Hanging his head, he turned and headed back to his classroom. Sighing heavily, Nicole watched him go. She couldn't help but think she had made a big mistake.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were still excited about their news when they got back together for lunch, having parted to go to work for the rest of the morning.

"Well?" Leah said expectantly when they arrived.

"We got the loan!" Charlie and Joey squeaked in unison.

"Oh, that's so great!" Leah enthused, hugging them both.

"What's going on?" Marilyn asked curiously, having been hanging around the venue for most of the day.

Her breakfast partner, Alf had left for the Surf Club.

"We've just been granted a bank loan to help us start our new business," Joey explained.

"Oh!" Marilyn said. "What's the business?"

"A restaurant," Joey said.

"Here in the Bay? That would be lovely! Well done!"

Joey couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, maybe if they start in time you can go there for your date!" Leah giggled.

Marilyn flushed. Charlie and Joey were both confused.

"You have a date?" Charlie asked curiously. "Who with?"

"My brother!" Colleen barked, stomping past them and heading back into the kitchen.

"You're going on a date with Alf?" Joey asked, surprised.

Marilyn sighed and began to explain the decision prompted by Colleen being so insulting about Alf's age.

* * *

Nicole had finished lunch early and headed back into school to work on some designs for the class that was thankfully not being taught by Britt Hobart anymore. She paused when she spotted Liam idly playing his guitar and looking like someone had died. Feeling terrible, she decided not to go and speak to him. But she cursed herself over saying something so horrible to him while trying to cover up that Ruby liked him so much.

* * *

"I'm just worried that Elijah and I are going to end up the same way," Leah fretted. "I mean, they argue _all _the time. I hardly know what to do or how to behave when they start squabbling. I don't want to end up like that."

"Leah, I don't think everyone ends up like their parents," Joey said.

She and Charlie were still on their break and neither particularly wanted to go back to work. Leah's latest crisis was proving to be a welcome distraction.

"Yes but if _his _parents _and _my parents are the same then what hope do we have?"

"You have plenty of hope," Charlie insisted. "I mean, do you argue now?"

"Not even a little bit," Leah admitted.

"Then don't panic about something that hasn't even happened yet," Joey instructed. "I mean, if I started panicking that our relationship was going to end up like my parents' then I'd hang myself now."

"That bad?" Leah asked in alarm.

"Well, they never stopped arguing," Joey said. "And I never really got the impression that they liked each other all that much."

"Same with mine," Charlie said. "Well, they didn't argue so much as not talk to each other. But dad and Morag are pretty happy together, which is remarkable in the circumstances. I think there's hope for us all!"

* * *

At the end of the school day, Ruby forced herself to face Liam. She dreaded to think what he might have heard and guessed after their last conversation.

"Hi," she greeted anxiously, when she found him in his classroom.

"Hey," Liam said glumly.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, immediately worried.

"Nicole enlightened me over what you were talking about this morning," he replied. "I really wish you would have just been honest with me."

"Liam, I am so sorry!" Ruby said. "I just didn't know _how _to tell you and I feel so awkward and…"

"You just say, 'Liam, I don't like your music," her teacher snapped. "It's not that hard."

Ruby halted, looking utterly confused.

"I don't like your music?" she said.

"See?" he said. "Not that difficult."

"Liam, I love your music," Ruby assured him.

His face turned from annoyed to bewildered.

"Sorry?"

"What did Nicole say to you?" Ruby asked.

"She said you didn't like my music and you didn't know how to tell me," Liam explained.

"I love your music," Ruby confirmed. "And I… I love you too."

* * *

_Next time… Ruby and Liam struggle with recent revelations, Tony argues with John and Charlie and Joey find themselves agreeing to a double date with Alf and Marilyn…_


	349. Chapter 349

**Chapter Three Hundred and Forty Nine**

Ruby took the long way home back from school and walked at a snail's pace. Liam hadn't really said much in response to her declaration of love. He'd just mumbled a few vowel sounds and run off in panic. Now she felt both stupid and rejected. She didn't know how she was ever going to face him again.

* * *

"What on earth am I meant to do now?" Liam wondered.

He'd come to find Nicole at home, desperate for advice over how to play things with Ruby.

"You need to face up to things," his ex-girlfriend declared. "I mean, running away from her wasn't exactly the mature thing to do. And you _are _meant to be the grown up here."

Liam sighed anxiously. That was, of course, part of the problem. Perhaps once upon a time, he could have been interested in Ruby, back when he hadn't cared all that much about age gaps. After all, she was only two years younger than Nicole and he had been besotted with _her_. But things were different now. Ruby was only a teenager and he was indeed a grown up. He was clean living and attempting to embrace a professional, responsible life. Even if there was something between them, ethics and the law would prevent him from doing anything about it.

"How did I get into this mess?" he wondered.

"Well, you've got to stop being so hot!" Nicole giggled.

Liam paused their walk around the caravan park and glared at her.

"You're not helping," he said.

* * *

Ruby had finally gone home. She'd burst into tears the moment she'd seen her parents making dinner and promptly told them all her woes.

"I'm sorry to say it because I know it's not very helpful but I'm relieved that he doesn't feel the same way about you," Charlie admitted as gently as possible.

Ruby's heartbreak doubled.

"She just means because it's inappropriate," Joey added. "He's too old for you. And he's a teacher in your school. You can't have a relationship."

"The age gap isn't that big," Ruby complained, ignoring the school comment.

"But it's at a really important age," Charlie said. "A few years between you when you're in your twenties or thirties isn't such a big deal. But when you're sixteen…"

"I'm nearly seventeen," Ruby interjected.

"Which means you're still sixteen," Charlie pointed out. "You're at such a vulnerable age, Ruby. He's too old for you."

"But what if he doesn't want to work with me anymore?" Ruby asked.

Charlie kept her arm around her daughter.

"We'll just have to see what happens," she said. "Maybe you can still sing together if you're careful about boundaries."

Ruby nodded but continued to weep.

* * *

On Saturday, Charlie and Joey went out for their semi-regular run across the beach. And as usual, they were very competitive about it.

"I win!" Joey declared jubilantly.

Charlie groaned and flopped down on the sand. Joey shifted to lean over her, kissing her lips.

"Losers gets to shout breakfast," she whispered.

Charlie groaned again but allowed her girlfriend to haul her to her feet as they made their way to the Diner.

* * *

Liam was nervous as he waited for Ruby in the Surf Club. Having given up trying to avoid her, he had arranged for them to meet in a public place to discuss the future of their musical partnership. He was really just relieved that Charlie hadn't decked him, although he was quick to remind himself that he hadn't actually done anything wrong.

"Hi," Ruby said, anxiously hovering near his table.

"Hey," he replied, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me," Ruby ventured when she was settled. "This whole thing has had me out of my mind."

"Me too," Liam admitted.

"Sorry," Ruby said.

* * *

On their way into the Diner, Charlie and Joey almost collided with Jill, who was clutching some sort of business card and looking very serious.

"Hi, Alf!" Joey called cheerfully when she saw her boss.

He turned from where he had been ordering a coffee and looked rather anxious as he came to join them at their table.

"What's up?" Joey wondered.

"I appear to be going on a date with Marilyn," he ventured. "And I'm not entirely sure how it happened!"

Charlie and Joey both grinned in amusement.

"Yeah, she mentioned it the other day," Charlie admitted.

"I'm really not sure it's such a good idea," Alf said doubtfully. "I mean, I _am _too old for her, which is how the thing started. Colleen insulted me and we tried to bite back. But… she's one of my closest friends. I really don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Well, just keep it casual then," Joey suggested. "It doesn't have to be a 'date' date, does it? You could just be two friends going for dinner and seeing what happens."

"You think?"

"That's how Joey and I started," Charlie revealed. "We were really close friends and things just went from there."

Alf looked alarmed.

"But I don't think I want to go anywhere!" he said.

Joey chuckled softly.

"Then it doesn't have to," she said, patting his hand.

Alf heaved a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Hey," he said, his eyes lighting up. "I've got a good idea!"

* * *

"So, we're set?" Liam checked.

He and his student had decided that as long as Ruby was careful to keep any feelings in check, the two of them could continue working together. Both of them felt a little unsettled. Liam was nervous about getting into some sort of trouble by blurring professional lines and Ruby wasn't convinced her feelings for him wouldn't just continue to grow. But they were both willing to try.

"Yes," Ruby confirmed. "It all sounds good to me."

Liam extended his hand and she shook it. Grinning, they both felt a little more at ease.

* * *

"What's this?" Romeo asked when something fell out of his mother's purse.

"Oh!" Jill said awkwardly, trying to take the card from him.

She was too late. His eyes lit up as he realised the card contained details of a local AA meeting.

"You're going to AA?" he asked hopefully.

Without giving her a chance to reply, he pulled her into a hug. He was overjoyed.

* * *

Alf left the Diner in a much better mood than he had been in for a few days. Charlie and Joey were both rather bemused.

"Did we just agree to go on a double date with Marilyn and your boss?" Charlie wondered.

"I think we did," Joey replied, furrowing her brow. "I'm not quite sure how that happened."

* * *

That evening, Miles was busy cooking dinner for far too many people. Romeo had passed on the news that Jill was going to AA and really trying to make an effort with him. In response, Miles had suggested a family and extended family meal to welcome her to Summer Bay and show how much everyone cared. Subsequently, Miles was now preparing dinner for himself, Jill, Romeo, Alf, Nicole, Marilyn, Leah, Elijah, VJ, Colleen, Charlie, Joey and Ruby. And he was starting to think he had bitten off more than he could chew.

"Hello?" a voice called through the house.

Ducking out of the kitchen, Miles approached the door and found Tony and Rachel waiting for him.

"Hi," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"We were just in the neighbourhood and thought we'd say hello," Rachel said. "But you're obviously busy so maybe we'll come back."

"No, no, come in," Miles said, leading the way into the kitchen. "As long as you don't mind me cooking while we chat."

Rachel and Tony both surveyed the mess.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel asked.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had had a nice day. After their run and breakfast and random chat with Alf, they'd gone home to change and spend the rest of the day looking for venues for the restaurant. They had seen some nice places but none were really close enough to home. The whole point was to provide a restaurant unique to Summer Bay and that was something Joey was desperate to hold onto.

Now, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were getting ready for dinner at Miles's house. They were all rather touched to have been invited and Joey hoped that Jill wouldn't be annoyed. It was dinner in her honour, after all, and she didn't seem to like her very much.

"Rubes, are you ready to go?" Charlie called, leaving the bedroom.

"Nearly!" the teenager called back.

* * *

Jill arrived at the nearly empty Surf Club and was pleased to see John at a table with what looked like a non-alcoholic drink and a newspaper.

"Hi," she said, sitting down before she was invited. "How are you?"

Everyone had gathered at Miles's house – everyone but Jill, that is.

"I'll go and find her," Romeo said glumly. "And I bet I know exactly where she is."

"We'll come with you," Nicole decided, grabbing Ruby's hand and dragging her out of the house after Romeo.

"If this dinner spoils, I may hang myself," Miles muttered.

"It'll be fine," Joey assured him.

She and Leah took control by helping him keep everything warm while they waited for the guest of honour to show up.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked, approaching Alf who was behaving more than a little awkwardly around Marilyn.

"Like I should cancel," Alf replied.

* * *

Romeo was furious when he spotted Jill in the Surf Club, laughing with John.

"Romeo, wait…!" Nicole tried.

But he was already marching towards his mother.

"Romeo!" Jill said.

"How could you?" her son demanded.

"How could I what?"

"Start drinking again!" Romeo yelled, snatching her glass and smashing on the floor.

The barman quickly hurried over and attempted to persuade them all to leave.

"I was drinking orange juice!" Jill insisted.

Nicole and Ruby hung back awkwardly as everyone ignored the barman.

"I don't believe you!" Romeo said, sounding more upset than angry now. "If it wasn't booze then you wouldn't have been late!"

Jill looked confused and then studied her watch.

"I am so sorry," she said quickly. "I just got to talking and lost track of time…"

Romeo shook his head, torn between wanting to believe her and doubting every word she said.

* * *

Back at the house, everyone was making small talk. Charlie had ended up talking at length to Marilyn and Alf and the 'couple' had cleared the air about their anxieties regarding their date. Deciding that they didn't want to ruin their friendship, the evening was still on but only as friends. And Charlie and Joey were still invited.

Joey, meanwhile, was helping Leah keep poor Miles calm. Everyone stopped when Romeo, Ruby and Nicole reappeared with Jill. Tony's face fell when he spotted John behind Romeo's mother.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he muttered under his breath.

Rachel caught hold of his hand and warned him not to lose his temper.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Jill said.

Charlie noted that at least she looked sober.

"Is there room for another one?"

* * *

The meal had mostly gone well. The food itself was delicious and nobody complained that it wasn't quite as hot as it should have been. However, the company was tense. Romeo seemed angry at Jill and Tony seemed angry at John and therefore, a lot of awkwardness resided round the table.

"So, Joey," Miles said. "I hear you got the bank loan."

Jill swallowed a retort, still annoyed that her son had offered her his money.

"Well, Charlie got it," Joey said brightly. "But yes, it looks like we're all good to go."

"We just need to find a venue," Charlie added.

"Actually…" John began.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Tony interrupted nastily.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I was just going to suggest to Joey…" John tried.

"You shouldn't even be here!" Tony snapped. "Does my sister know that you're still running around with this trollop?"

"Tony!" Rachel scolded.

A little anxious at the conflict, Charlie and Joey held hands under the table.

"She's not a trollop," Romeo said evenly. "But you're right. They shouldn't be together. It's wrong to mess with other people's feelings."

"Maybe we could talk about something else?" Miles tried, not wanting his evening to be ruined.

"Yes," Marilyn agreed. "What's the theme of your…?"

"You make me sick," Tony interrupted again.

"Maybe we should take this outside," John challenged.

Without missing a beat, both men headed out the door. The rest of the dinner guests exchanged nervous glances.

"Should we…?" Charlie wondered.

"You're not in cop mode now, Charlie," Ruby said firmly. "Leave them to it."

"They made peace again last time they had a scrap, didn't they?" Alf remembered.

"They'll get over it," Rachel agreed, although she wasn't convinced.

To be honest, she was sick and tired of her husband's feud with John Palmer.

* * *

After a particularly interesting evening, where John and Tony had yet again failed to have a fight, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were relieved to come home. Still feeling tender over everything that had happened with Liam, Ruby headed to bed immediately to try and get some sleep.

"We should take a holiday," Charlie decided, as she and Joey got ready for bed as well.

Joey grinned.

"That sounds good," she agreed.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed, slipping beneath the blankets. "After the whole Hugo debacle and before we get really busy with the restaurant. I think we deserve to treat ourselves."

* * *

_Next time… Penn Graham arrives in town, Ruby falls out with Charlie and Marilyn, Alf, Charlie and Joey all go out on their double date…_


	350. Chapter 350

_Just to let you know, I may not update tomorrow. My aunt passed away last week and tomorrow is her funeral. It isn't until the afternoon so I may get time but I can't promise anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty**

Charlie hit the alarm clock and snuggled back under the blankets. Joey was facing away from her, just about coming to as Charlie wrapped her arms around her and kissed her bare back. Still with her eyes closed, Joey smiled, appreciating the love and the warmth she woke up to every morning. Sometimes she still had to pinch herself to make sure her happiness was really true.

"Let's stay in bed all day," Charlie suggested, her lips still pressed against Joey's skin.

"I wish we could," Joey replied. "But we have a date with Alf and Marilyn tonight."

"Oh, that's ages away," Charlie said. "We could definitely snuggle until then."

* * *

John woke up with a start, immediately bombarded with memories from the night before. He'd had a 'fight' with Tony and then brought Jill home with him. Sighing, he glanced at the sleeping woman beside him. He wondered how he could so rationally know that being with her was a bad idea and yet keep making the same mistake over and over again.

* * *

"You make a very good point," Joey decided.

She rolled over and gathered Charlie into her arms, kissing her tenderly on the mouth. She watched the way she smiled and couldn't help gazing lovingly back at her.

"What are you thinking?" she wondered.

"I was marvelling at how all the movie stars and pop stars and people like that have to work so hard to be beautiful and you… you're _always _looking your best. Sleepy and without makeup and you couldn't be more wonderful to look at," Charlie replied.

Joey blushed a little and kissed her again.

"You know how to make a girl feel special, Charlie Buckton," she said. "And I am very lucky to be that girl."

* * *

Irene looked up when a tall, dark and handsome man entered the Diner. Being such a small town, generally everyone knew everybody else. It always made waves when someone new showed up.

"Hello, love," she greeted when he approached the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Just a coffee, please," he replied politely.

Irene nodded and bustled about, making his drink.

"I don't think we've seen you in here before, have we?" she asked pleasantly. "Are you new or just visiting?"

"Just visiting," the man replied.

"Well, my name's Irene Roberts," she told him. "Welcome to Summer Bay."

"I'm Penn," the man replied. "Penn Graham."

* * *

Charlie lay atop Joey, kissing her passionately. Her hands wandered as she buried her lips against her girlfriend's neck.

"Every Saturday should start like this," Joey moaned as Charlie continued her explorations.

* * *

Jill enticed John back to bed. Swept up in the moment yet again, he ignored his phone ringing, little knowing that it was Gina, desperate to try and make things right between them at last.

* * *

Penn was pleased with himself. He had been in Summer Bay for less than an hour and he already had charmed at least two residents. Irene Roberts and Marilyn Chambers had been hanging on his every word all morning and they were pretty much eating out of his hand. So far, his plan was working perfectly.

"So, where are you staying, Penn?" Marilyn asked.

"I haven't decided yet," he explained. "It was a bit of a spontaneous trip."

He had been good at lying for a very long time.

"Oh," Marilyn said. "And can I ask what prompted the trip?"

"It's a long and complicated story," Penn replied. "But I don't suppose you know somewhere cheap and cheerful?"

"I know just the place!" Marilyn said brightly.

* * *

Joey cried out rather loudly. Then she and Charlie both jumped at the sound of urgent banging on their front door. Groaning, Charlie hoped that Ruby would answer it. But the banging continued and no footsteps could be heard.

"This had better be good," she grumbled.

"You're telling me!" Joey complained. "I'm the one who got interrupted mid… you know!"

They threw some clothes on and hurried to the front door where Leah and Elijah were waiting eagerly for them.

* * *

"Hello?" Marilyn called, breezing into the place she currently called home. "Is anybody here?"

Miles, Nicole and Romeo all appeared from the kitchen.

"Ah! Glad you're here, Miles," Marilyn said. "This is Penn Graham and he would like to rent a caravan."

"Then you most definitely brought him to the right place," Miles said.

He shook Penn's hand, offering a 'pleased to meet you'. Nicole stared and struggled not to drool. She had not been so attracted so quickly to someone in a long time. He caught her eye as Miles led him over to the diary to book him in.

"How long are you staying, Penn?" the curly haired teacher asked.

"As long as it takes," Penn replied.

Nicole continued to gaze at him. Romeo struggled not to laugh.

* * *

"Sorry to burst in on you so early," Leah said, as she, Elijah, Charlie and Joey all sat round the table together, nursing coffees. "Although, it is eleven o'clock."

Charlie and Joey looked startled, wondering where the time had gone. Then they both grinned. They knew _exactly _where it had gone.

"We just slept in," Charlie said quickly, hoping her friend wouldn't notice her blush.

"Yeah, right," Leah giggled. "Have you forgotten that I lived with you two for… how long? A year? I know exactly what you were doing!"

Charlie and Joey flushed more. Elijah cringed in sympathy and shyness.

"So, what brings you over here?" Joey asked brightly, changing the subject.

"My parents are driving us mad," Elijah said, getting right to the point.

* * *

John frowned over his missed call from Gina.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked.

"Nothing," he said awkwardly, still staring at his girlfriend's name, if he could still call her that.

After everything she had been through with her family, he had barely seen her. And the more she pushed him away, the more distant he was becoming.

"Then come back to bed," Jill said.

Sighing, he put the phone down and obeyed Jill's wishes.

* * *

It was the afternoon. Elijah and Leah had stayed for a little while at Charlie and Joey's home before taking a long walk home.

"I'm so glad we escaped for a little while," Leah admitted, as they let themselves back into the house. "I think my head was about to explode with your…"

She stopped speaking abruptly when she found Lijuan on the other side of the door.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had finally ventured out. Holding hands, they strolled along the beach, deep in discussion about where they ought to go on their holiday.

"Hang on a sec," Charlie said, suddenly serious.

Joey looked ahead and saw Liam playing his guitar on the sand.

"Charlie…" she warned.

But the police officer was already hurrying up to him. Joey jogged to catch up but kept a safe enough distance away that she didn't look like she was interfering.

"Liam?" Charlie said.

The unshaven musician looked up at her, squinting a little in the sunshine.

"Hi, Charlie," he said. "How are you?"

"Worried about my daughter," Charlie said, getting straight to the point.

"Uh…" he faltered.

"Look, can we just be clear on this?" she said. "She has feelings for you and I know that's all out in the open and everything but I need confirmation from you that you do not and will not take advantage of her."

"I swear," Liam said quickly. "I'm not interested in Ruby like that. I respect her and I care for her. And I think she's a wonderful singer. I think we could work well together."

Charlie nodded but kept her face impassive.

"Just know that I'm keeping an eye on the situation," she said firmly.

"I know," Liam replied. "And if I think something's amiss then I'll be the first to put a stop to everything, okay?"

"No, that's not okay," a voice snapped from behind them.

Liam and Charlie both looked round to see Ruby looking angry and embarrassed.

"Rubes…" Charlie began.

But she had already run off.

* * *

"Lijuan, Song, you really don't have to do this," Leah protested anxiously.

But her future in-laws were already packed up and ready to storm out of the house.

"No!" Lijuan snapped. "I know when I've outstayed my welcome!"

Song looked a little helpless as his wife swept out of the house. He followed her. Leah sank against Elijah who apparently had no idea what to say.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were sat on the beach together, far away from anyone else. Joey had her arm around Charlie's shoulders and Charlie had her face resting on her palms, elbows on her knees.

"Why did I have to charge in like that?" she wondered helplessly.

"You were just trying to protect your daughter," Joey said gently. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Try saying that to Ruby," Charlie said, still upset.

Joey cuddled her a little closer.

"I will," she said. "You know I'm not afraid to tell her when she's being a brat."

Charlie laughed softly and nodded. Joey certainly had a knack of getting through to Ruby when everyone else failed.

"I could kick myself though," she said sadly. "Just when I felt like things were great between us, you know? We chat, we laugh, we share secrets… we're…"

"Mother and daughter," Joey agreed. "And mothers and daughters argue sometimes. But you love each other and you'll recover. Okay?"

"Okay," Charlie said, timid and sad.

"Okay," Joey agreed.

She pulled Charlie's hands away from her face so that she could see her.

"Everything will be fine," she promised, kissing the tip of her nose for emphasis.

Charlie smiled and kissed her properly, marvelling at how Joey could make any situation better.

* * *

That evening, without having succeeded in making up with Ruby, Charlie and Joey had gone to the Diner for their dinner date with Alf and Marilyn.

"I'm glad we decided to do this," Marilyn said. "It's nice to get to know you both better. And it's nice not to have any pressure now that you and I have decided to just be friends, Mr Stewart."

The older man chuckled.

"I think you can call me Alf," he said.

"Even I call him Alf," Joey giggled.

"But I've always called you Mr Stewart!" Marilyn insisted.

"Good job this isn't a real date then!" Charlie giggled.

She was happy that despite the situation with Ruby, they were all having fun and enjoying themselves.

"Good job," Alf chuckled. "But you can call me whatever you feel most comfortable with."

They all looked up when they heard someone shouting.

"You're both liars!" Gina yelled as John and Jill, who both looked desperately awkward.

John was holding out a watch a flushing crimson.

"Gina, it wasn't like…" he tried.

The headmistress stormed out of the building.

"… that," he concluded sadly.

"I would not like to be John Palmer right now," Joey decided, turning her attention back to the table.

"I would _never _like to be him!" Charlie said. "He's as bad tempered as I was when I first moved to the Bay and even I know that's saying something!"

Joey giggled.

"I wish I'd have known you then," she admitted

"I probably would have alienated you," Charlie said unhappily.

"Impossible," Joey said. "To know you is to love you."

"That sounds like a toast to me," Marilyn said, lifting her glass. "To friendship."

They all merrily clinked their glasses together.

* * *

_Next time… Xavier is smitten with new arrival, April while Charlie makes up with Ruby and plans a surprise for Joey…_


	351. Chapter 351

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty One**

"I thought they moved out," Joey said.

She and Charlie had gone for a run in the morning, like they tried to do once a week, and then stopped off at the Diner for coffee.

"They did," Leah explained. "But they fell out with the hotel staff and came back!"

As usual, she was complaining about Elijah's parents. On the one hand, she really liked them – especially Song – but on the other, Lijuan's presence was overpowering and it was driving her nuts.

"How long are they planning on sticking around for?" Charlie asked, accepting her takeaway drink from her former housemate.

"Forever by the sounds of it!" Leah said dramatically, handing Joey's drink over also.

"Well, feel free to stop by and offload any time you need to," Joey said brightly.

"But maybe call first next time," Charlie smirked.

Leah giggled as they said goodbye.

* * *

Charlie and Joey stepped out of the Diner and into the sunshine. Holding hands, they sipped their drinks and strolled across the seafront.

"I wonder who that is," Joey remarked, nodding down the pier where Xavier was chatting animatedly to a beautiful, dark haired girl.

"I haven't seen her before," Charlie said.

They both jolted when they saw Xavier throw himself into the sea. They were just about to make their way over to check on him when he surfaced, laughing. The girl pulled him back up onto land and the pair of them sat down together.

"I really hope this doesn't hurt Ruby," Joey said, as they continued their walk.

At the mention of her daughter's name, Charlie sighed heavily. They hadn't made up yet. Ruby had pointedly ignored Charlie before they'd gone out and was in bed by the time they'd got back from their 'date' with Alf and Marilyn. And this morning, Ruby had been up and out first thing.

"You'll make up," Joey assured her. "You always do."

"I didn't mean to embarrass her or anything," Charlie said sadly. "I just…

"I know," Joey said softly, squeezing her hand. "And when she calms down, she'll figure it out too."

* * *

Nicole's breath caught when she spotted Penn sitting on the beach. She thought he was the second most gorgeous man she had ever met – the first still being Aden. Ignoring the pang of pain when she thought about her ex-boyfriend, she braced herself to approach the newcomer. He was certainly someone she would like to get to know better.

* * *

"Now's the time," Joey said, spotting Ruby on an otherwise empty patch of beach.

Charlie froze, too anxious to approach.

"Do I have to do everything?" Joey grumbled affectionately.

She then dragged Charlie down to the sand, calling Ruby's name. Ruby turned around and hesitated but sighed and let them approach. The couple sat on either side of their daughter.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," Charlie said sincerely. "I swear I was only trying to look out for you. I didn't mean to upset you or embarrass you or anything like that."

Ruby nodded and managed a smile.

"I know," she said unhappily. "I overreacted. I'm sorry too."

They hugged.

"Well now, that was much easier than we all thought it would be!" Joey remarked with relief.

* * *

Xavier was thoroughly enjoying spending time with new girl, April Scott. She was his age, very pretty and clearly very into the environment. They'd got talking when she'd scolded him for throwing photographs of himself and Ruby into the sea. Now, Ruby was the last thing on his mind. Admiring April was a far more appealing pastime.

* * *

John knocked on Gina's front door. He was surprised when she actually opened up and didn't slam it in his face immediately.

"I'm really sorry about what happened," he said quickly, not wanting to run out of time.

"Did you sleep with her?" Gina asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Why?" Gina asked. "I mean, I know we haven't seen much of each other lately…"

"Much?" John said. "Try at all, Gina. I never know where I stand with you."

Gina sighed and nodded, prepared to accept her part in their now messy relationship.

"Do you want to come in and talk?" she asked.

* * *

Having made up, Charlie and Ruby were walking back up the beach with Joey with the intention of shooting some pool at the Surf Club.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked, stopping abruptly when she spotted Xavier and the new girl on the pier.

"We don't know," Charlie said, nudging her forward.

"Good to know he's grieving for our broken relationship," Ruby complained.

As if sensing she was behind him, Xavier turned and looked at her. Blushing, he ended his conversation with his new companion and disappeared down the beach.

* * *

Nicole's skin tingled as Penn held her hand in order to read her palm. He had already bluntly pointed out that it was obvious she was interested in him and she hadn't been able to deny it. He traced his finger up and down her palm.

"Someone wicked is about to come into your life," he told her, making eye contact.

"Really?" she asked worriedly, although she was still swooning.

"In fact, they might have already," he said. "You'd better be careful about who you let get close."

* * *

Ruby was still upset by the time she, Charlie and Joey arrived at the Surf Club.

"How could he just move on like that?" she asked.

"Rubes, at the risk of falling out with you when we just made up, don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical?" Charlie dared. "You broke up because _you _liked someone else."

"But I didn't do anything about it!" Ruby pointed out.

Charlie reached over and hugged her.

"I know," she said softly. "But we only saw them talking. There might not be anything going on."

"You think Xavier could see a girl _that _beautiful and not do anything about it?" Ruby asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Let's just try and forget about it for now," Joey suggested. "It's the last day of the weekend. I think we should just focus on having fun."

Ruby managed a smile, which made Charlie grin also.

"Let's do it," she agreed.

"Now, you two set up the table," Joey instructed jubilantly.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I have to pee!" Joey squeaked, dashing off to the toilet.

* * *

Gina had seen John out and although they hadn't made progress exactly, she had hope for the future. On the one hand, it troubled her a great deal that he had had a fling with Jill without so much as communicating with her about where they stood with each other. On the other hand, she loved him and she wanted their relationship to work. Making a firm decision, Gina decided that she would do whatever it took to win him back.

* * *

"Oh, Charlie, I was hoping to run into you," Marilyn said when she entered the Surf Club and spotted the police officer setting up a game of pool with her daughter.

"What can I do for you, Marilyn?" Charlie asked.

She was warming more and more to the woman. She was kind and funny and had a good heart. Charlie felt very privileged to have had the chance to become her friend.

"It's more what I can do for you, actually," Marilyn said.

She dug around in her handbag and handed over two gift certificates to Charlie.

"What are these?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I won them in some raffle and I don't really want to go so I thought you and Joey might appreciate a weekend of pampering," Marilyn explained. "They're free tickets to a spa for next weekend. If you want them?"

"Definitely!" Charlie said happily. "Thank you so much!"

When she spotted Joey approaching, she shoved the papers into her bag.

"Let me keep it as a surprise for Joey?" she asked.

"Of course," Marilyn said happily. "I hope you enjoy them."

Unable to stop smiling, Charlie hugged her and thanked her profusely.

"What's going on?" Joey wondered when she caught up with them.

"We have a very special weekend booked next week," Charlie told her.

"We have?"

Charlie nodded.

"Are you going to tell me anything about it?" Joey asked.

"Nope!" Charlie replied.

Chuckling, Marilyn went to the bar to see Alf. Ruby giggled as Joey began to whine about Charlie keeping secrets.

* * *

Romeo was distinctly unimpressed when his mother walked back into the house, having stayed out all night. He was still feeling sour about the situation with John and the fact that she very obviously spent the night with him was not helping.

"Before you ask, I did not drink last night," Jill informed him, flopping down on the couch.

Romeo hovered over her anxiously.

"Did you sleep with John?" he asked.

Jill sat up, almost looking embarrassed.

"I don't know if that's anything to do with you," she said.

"It is when you're stealing him off Gina," Romeo replied.

"You favour her over your own Mum, do you?" Jill asked.

"She's been better to me than you have," her son replied.

"I am trying, you know!"

"I know," Romeo said evenly. "But it's still the beginning, Mum. We have to try harder."

* * *

"So, you're seriously not going to tell me where we're going at the weekend?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Seriously," Charlie replied, chalking her pool cue.

Ruby had run into Liam and gone off to do some music work together. Charlie had been a little anxious about letting her go but she knew she had to trust both of them to behave.

"But that's not fair!" Joey complained.

Chuckling, Charlie wiped some chalk on her girlfriend's nose.

"Hey!" Joey protested, which only made Charlie laugh more.

Joey swiftly pulled in for a kiss, taking the moment to wipe the chalk back onto Charlie's face.

"So, where are we going?" she tried.

"It's a secret!" Charlie insisted.

* * *

Liam continued rehearsing his most recently written verse for their latest song. He tried not to feel too uncomfortable as Ruby took photographs. The last thing he wanted was to read too much into things and complicate their relationship further.

"What's the point of the photos again?" he asked.

Ruby stopped snapping and smiled.

"To document the song writing process," she explained, opting to keep the fact that she was glad to have photos of him quiet.

* * *

"You're so mean!" Joey complained.

She and Charlie were strolling along the beach, vaguely in the direction of home.

"I'm mean for taking you away for the weekend?" Charlie asked.

"For not telling me where we're going!" Joey continued to whinge.

Charlie merely chuckled and put her arm around her. They waved when they spotted Romeo coming out of the sea with his surfboard. Spotting them, he dumped his board and approached.

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"Charlie's mean," Joey informed him.

Romeo looked confused. Her words weren't quite matching up to her tone of voice or their body language.

"We're going away for the weekend, thanks to Marilyn and she won't shut up about wanting to know where we're going," Charlie explained.

"Oh, the… _thing_!" Romeo remarked. "I'm sure you'll have a great time!"

"Wait, _you _know as well?" Joey demanded. "That's not fair!"

She pouted at both of them.

"Patience is a virtue, sweetheart," Charlie giggled.

Romeo laughed.

"I'll try and remember that myself," he said.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, more than happy to change the subject.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to break John and my Mum up and get him back with Gina," Romeo admitted.

"Um… is it a good idea to interfere?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," he replied confidently. "I know what I'm doing."

Neither Charlie nor Joey looked convinced.

* * *

_Next time… Xavier is furious when Romeo tries to break up John and Jill, Angelo faces investigation into Hugo's escape and Lijuan and Song host a dinner at Leah's…_


	352. Chapter 352

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty Two**

Monday morning hit hard and Charlie and Joey were both reluctant to get to work. They made a point of reminding themselves that they got to go away for a few days at the weekend, even if Charlie was still refusing to tell Joey where they were headed.

"Meet you at the Diner for lunch?" Charlie asked when she stopped outside the bait shop to drop Joey off.

"Yes, please!" Joey agreed, leaning over to kiss her goodbye. "And maybe as a special lunch treat, you could tell me where we're going for the weekend?"

"Nice try," Charlie giggled. "But you'll just have to wait."

* * *

Leah was relieved to get to the Diner that morning. Once again, she was struggling with Lijuan who was demanding that they work together that evening to cook a big family dinner. Honestly, it was the last thing Leah wanted to do but she was desperate to play nicely and make a good impression on her in-laws. She loved Elijah with all her heart and she couldn't bear to lose him because she couldn't cope with his mother.

* * *

Joey was merrily setting up the bait shop for the day when she felt a presence behind her. For one horrible moment, she thought Brax might have come to annoy her again. She hadn't mentioned his second visit to Charlie and she wanted to keep the River Boys as far from her mind and her life as humanly possible.

"Hey, Romeo," she said with some relief when she turned around. "Uh oh. You don't look very happy."

"Do you have time to talk?" he asked.

He was in his school uniform, which was encouraging. For a boy that was repeating his senior year, his attendance really hadn't been all that great so far.

"Sure," Joey said. "What's up?"

* * *

Angelo thundered into his office and slammed the door so loudly that the whole building vibrated. At reception, Charlie and Watson both jumped and exchanged worried glances.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Charlie suggested.

Watson nodded and on the count of three, they made different shapes with their hand.

"Ha!" Watson said triumphantly. "Scissors cut paper – you've got to go and face him."

Groaning, Charlie hauled herself to her feet and tentatively knocked on the office door.

"Fuck off!" Angelo yelled through the wood.

"Charming," Charlie remarked, opening the door anyway.

* * *

Joey chewed her lip and attempted to pick her words carefully.

"Maybe you should just leave this alone, Romeo," she suggested.

They were sat on the step outside the bait shop, indulging in the sunshine.

"But Gina and John should be together," Romeo protested. "They were happy before my Mum showed up. And after everything Gina's been through with Hugo and everything…"

He trailed off and sighed.

"If Gina and John are meant to be, they'll find their way back to each other," Joey said. "Maybe you should just let them be. I mean, Gina doesn't seem so sure about the plan, does she?"

Romeo shook his head. He'd gone to Gina with his plan yesterday but she had been uncertain.

"It's not just for them though," he said. "It's for my Mum too."

"How?" Joey asked.

"Because she's trying to get clean and sort her life out," Romeo explained. "She can't do that while she's in a relationship. It's the men she dates that always turn out to be her downfall. And John's a nice guy when he's with Gina but if he and Mum hook up, they're going to be poison."

Joey sighed and put her arm around him.

"Look, far be it for me to tell you want to do," she said. "But I think you need to think seriously about your next move. You don't want to interfere and have it rebound on you."

Romeo nodded but they both knew he was going to continue to try and break John and Jill up.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"No, Charlie, it's a fucking joke," Angelo snapped back, his voice full of venom and bitterness.

When she had finally convinced him to talk to her, he had explained that he was being investigated for his involvement in Hugo and Martha's escape.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said earnestly, although she had her own suspicions about what had happened that night.

She still didn't want him to be punished for it.

"Yeah, me too," Angelo said unhappily.

He leant back in his chair and rubbed his temples but nothing was going to take the stress away.

"What happens now?" Charlie asked, hovering beside him.

"I wait," he said. "They haven't suspended me… yet. But they're pretty convinced that I let them escape on purpose."

He looked up into Charlie's eyes and she was surprised to see that he looked like he had given up already.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I did or not?" he wondered.

"No," Charlie replied. "I don't want to compromise myself. If I don't know the truth then I can defend you and insist you didn't do it."

Angelo nodded, sighing heavily.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Charlie nodded awkwardly and left him alone.

* * *

Xavier was immediately furious. He had overheard Romeo, a boy he considered to be his best friend, plotting to get John and Gina back together.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped.

Romeo whirled around from where he had been talking to Ruby about his plans.

"Uh…"

"You're already sick of John Palmer hooking up with your Mum so you're trying to pass him off on my family?" Xavier accused.

"It's really not like that," Romeo tried.

"I don't care," Xavier told him. "What a couple of weeks it's been, hey? I lose my brother, my bitch of a girlfriend…"

Ruby looked immediately crushed.

"And now I've lost my best mate too."

"You haven't lost me…" Romeo insisted.

"Well, you've lost me," Xavier replied, storming away from him.

* * *

"You have to help me!" Leah begged, rushing over to serve Charlie and Joey at their table.

"With what?" Joey wondered.

"Please come over for dinner tonight," the Diner owner requested.

Both Charlie and Joey looked amused and confused.

"Because having a nice meal is such a big chore?" Joey asked.

Leah pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Lijuan is insisting we cook a big family meal together, which is bad enough," she explained. "But if I have to spend the whole night at a table with her then I need my best friends and a lot of wine."

"Some of our favourite things!" Charlie grinned. "What time do you want us?"

"Thank you!" Leah squeaked. "Come round at seven?"

"Sure," Joey agreed happily.

They both looked up when Angelo appeared, looking utterly depressed.

"What's with him?" Joey asked.

Charlie quickly explained the situation to her and Leah both.

* * *

Feeling down but determined not to get trashed, Jill arrived at the Surf Club. She was pleased when she spotted John there also.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

He gestured for her to sit down.

* * *

By seven thirty that night, everyone was crowded around the table at Leah's. With Leah and Lijuan acting as hosts, their guests consisted of Song, Elijah, Charlie, Joey, Angelo and Miles. At the Diner, once she had heard about Angelo being in trouble at work, she had taken pity on him and invited him for dinner. He had just looked so sad and empty. Even Joey was starting to feel sorry for him, although and Charlie were still both convinced that he had done exactly what he was being accused of.

"So, what's going on at work, Angelo?" Lijuan asked, getting straight to the point.

The police officer looked startled and shook his head. The investigation was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Perhaps now isn't the time to discuss it," Elijah said as diplomatically as possible.

"Nonsense!" Lijuan exclaimed. "This is a family meal and if Angelo has been invited then he must be considered family."

Charlie and Joey both exchanged horrified looks. They felt sorry for Angelo but not that much!

"And families share their pain," Lijuan continued. "So, Angelo… tell us everything."

"This really isn't the time," Leah interjected when Angelo remained silent.

Angelo's heart sank further as Lijuan began to argue and Leah began to snap at her.

"Angelo doesn't look ready to discuss things," Joey tried. "So why don't we just enjoy the delicious meal you two have cooked us?"

Leah readily agreed. Lijuan hesitated.

"Joey's right," Song decided. "Let's all enjoy our food and talk about something else."

* * *

Forgetting all about Gina, John took Jill back to his apartment, more than ready for a repeat performance of the night before. If Gina really wanted him then she had to let him know. He couldn't carry on being held at arms length, not when there was a woman who really wanted him.

* * *

Charlie offered Angelo a lift home. He'd walked over to the house and had planned on walking back but after seeing how pitiful he had become, she didn't have the heart to send him on his way. Joey couldn't help but notice that he hadn't been rude to her all night and he didn't even complain when she took the front seat.

"Thanks for… everything," Angelo said from the backseat.

"It's no problem," Charlie said, glancing at him in the rear view mirror. "It's only a couple of minutes out of the way."

"No, I mean _everything_," Angelo said. "Both of you. Thank you for not asking questions about what happened that night and for not condemning me. Thank you for being supportive and kind."

Joey was more than a little surprised.

"That's okay," she said. "We're trying to be friends, right?"

"Right," Angelo nodded. "I'm glad. I think I need all the friends I can get right now. I think I'm about to lose everything."

* * *

_Next time… Ruby falls out with Nicole, Xavier fights with Romeo and Charlie and Joey prepare to go on holiday…_


	353. Chapter 353

_Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated for a little while. Everything has just been a bit crazy but I hope to be back on track now and I also hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty Three**

"I can't believe it's Friday and you _still _haven't told me where we're going!" Joey complained. "We're leaving tonight! How am I meant to know what to pack?"

"We'll pack together and I'll guide you," Charlie replied calmly.

Joey had spent the week like an excited kid at Christmas but rather than finding it annoying, Charlie felt more endeared to her than ever.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" Joey wondered, fluttering her eyelashes.

Ruby giggled. She was sat round the breakfast table with her parents and she too was most amused by Joey's whining.

"If I give you a hint, would you convince Charlie that I'm grown up enough to stay here by myself?" she tried.

"No!" Charlie and Joey replied in unison.

* * *

Jill left John's apartment in a state of despair. Having slept with her several times in a row, he had dumped her in favour of trying to make things work with Gina. He had even had the audacity to lecture her on the need to fix her relationship with her son. From what she had heard, he hardly had the reputation of being a good father. Her anger increased the further she walked.

* * *

At lunch time, Joey was surprised to spot Ruby marching over to her in a very bad mood. Arriving at the bait shop, she slung herself into Joey's chair and looked thunderous.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"You need to find someone else to 'babysit' me while you're away," she said. "Because Nicole and I have officially fallen out."

Worried, Joey sat down on the floor beside her.

"What happened?" she asked, more concerned with the state of her daughter's friendship than the trip, although she would be devastated not to go after all the excitement.

She had moaned a great deal about not being let in on the secret but really, the mystery was part of the enjoyment.

"She was late for school because she was too busy doing goodness knows what with Penn," Ruby complained.

Joey pulled a face. She hadn't interacted all that much with the new guy and he did seem nice enough but she was desperately worried about her friend getting her heart broken again.

"And…?"

"And when she got to school, I kindly told her she'd missed a Maths test and she got all stroppy and took out all her frustration on me!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in sheer defeat.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean it," Joey tried.

"Then why did she say it?" Ruby asked, sounding suddenly young and vulnerable.

Joey reached out and hugged her.

"We'll get it all sorted out," she promised. "How about you come to lunch with me and your Mum?"

Ruby's eyes immediately lit up at the suggestion.

* * *

Charlie arrived early for the lunch date with Joey and was surprised but not disappointed when her girlfriend appeared with their daughter.

"This is a pleasant surprise," she greeted.

"I fell out with Nicole and Joey took pity on me," Ruby explained.

"Oh," Charlie said, her face falling. "You'd better try and make up before tonight…"

"I know!" Ruby snapped.

Charlie frowned. Maybe she _was _disappointed that her daughter had crashed the party.

"She's going back to school after lunch to try and talk things through," Joey said diplomatically. "And if not, she is going to see if Irene would let her stay for the weekend instead."

Ruby nodded, still looking glum.

"Okay, good," Charlie said.

"Unless you realise I'm mature enough to look after myself for one weekend," Ruby added. "I mean, come on! It's two nights! And you're only going down the road to the stupid…"

"Ruby!" Charlie interrupted, cutting her off.

"Sorry," the teenager said quickly. "I didn't think."

"Down the road to the stupid what?" Joey asked eagerly.

"To the stupid surprise," Charlie replied.

* * *

Nicole was back to swooning. She felt bad about her fallout with Ruby and hoped to have the chance to make it up to her. They had both been looking forward to their girlie weekend slumber party and she hoped it wouldn't end up cancelled now. The fact that she had spent her lunch time making out with Penn on the beach had vastly improved her mood.

* * *

Charlie had reluctantly gone back to work, where Angelo was the epitome of depression. Ruby had gone back to school even more reluctantly. And Joey had been more than happy to go back to the bait shop. But still, she was more than happy with most things.

"Hi, boss," Joey greeted when she saw Alf approach.

Her face fell when he looked deadly serious.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"We need to have a chat about the future," he said.

"Are you firing me?" Joey fretted.

She was relieved when he chuckled and shook his head.

"Honestly, Joey, I would have you working in any of my businesses for the rest of your life," he assured her. "I've never employed anyone better. But I'm very aware that what you really want to do is start your restaurant. So I think we need to figure out a plan of action over how to get someone to replace you. As much as that sentence sticks in my throat!"

Joey smiled bashfully.

"I wish I could do both," she admitted. "I love working here. And I love working for you."

Alf smiled back at her.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ruby demanded when she arrived at school to find Liam on the floor and Xavier and Romeo fighting.

Nothing in the scene made sense and she was relieved when Tony appeared and pulled the boys apart.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, reiterating Ruby's unanswered question.

"_He's _trying to ruin my damn life!" Xavier hissed.

Liam hauled himself to his feet. Ruby fought the urge to rush to his aid when she realised he had a bloody nose.

"I'm not!" Romeo insisted. "Believe it not, not everything is about you!"

Xavier attempted to launch himself at his former friend again but Tony held him back.

"How did you get hurt?" Tony asked Liam.

"Xavier elbowed me in the face," the former rock star replied bitterly.

"Well, it's your situation so you can decide what to do but I recommend detention for both of them," Tony said.

"Right," Liam nodded, suddenly feeling like a fish out of water.

He was used to being laid back and having fun with the kids. He wasn't sure where to start with discipline.

"Detention," he decided. "After school. Both of you."

* * *

"At least you haven't been suspended or anything," Charlie tried.

Angelo had appeared in her office looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. After everything that had happened with Hugo, the pair had formed a tentative truce and even Joey wasn't as scathing about him as she had been. They both felt at least a little bit sorry for him.

"Thank goodness for small mercies," Angelo sighed. "I just wish they'd stop dragging their heels. I'm so tired of this, Charlie. I'm so sick of having to prove I deserve this job."

"Well, prove it this once and then do everything you can not to end up in this position again," Charlie suggested.

"It's not my fault!" Angelo protested.

"I'm not saying it is," Charlie replied, although it was hard to resist pointing out that yes, rightly or wrongly, he had caused the whole situation himself. "You just have to be careful from now on to follow every rule to the letter."

Angelo nodded but didn't look thrilled.

"I guess you're right," he said with a sigh. "So, I hear you're going away for the weekend…"

* * *

"So, we can be friends again and forget all about our fight?" Nicole asked hopefully, as she and Ruby walked home from school together.

"Absolutely," Ruby promised.

Nicole had apologised profusely for snapping and now they were happily looking forward to spending the weekend together.

* * *

"Long time, no see," Joey greeted warmly when Tony appeared in the bait shop.

She had an hour until she could close up and get packing for her mystery trip with Charlie. She was beside herself with excitement.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't been in much," he replied. "I've been rushed off my feet with school and trying to set up these boxing classes."

"Oh yeah, I heard about those," Joey enthused. "Have you started yet?"

"No, not yet," Tony said. "I was wondering if I could put a flyer up in here though?"

"Sure," Joey agreed, accepting one of the pieces of paper he was holding. "Although my clientele and yours probably don't match."

The boxing classes were exclusively for females.

"I know," Tony said, watching her put the flyer on the noticeboard. "But I want to advertise anywhere I can."

"I was actually considering applying for the class myself," Joey admitted.

"Really?" Tony asked, excitedly.

"Yeah," Joey said. "I really enjoyed the self defence that Leah and I did with Elijah. I thought it might be fun. And boxing isn't something Charlie's already done either so I might be able to get her to come along too."

Tony looked elated and handed over another flyer for her own personal perusal.

"I'm here," a tired, teenage voice said.

"Good," Tony replied, turning around and spotting his nephew looking bored in the doorway. "How was detention?"

"Fine," Xavier said. "Can we just get on with this please?"

Joey looked confused, prompting Tony to explain that Xavier had been caught fighting with Romeo and nearly knocked Liam out in the process.

"And now he's condemned me to an evening of handing out flyers," Xavier complained. "So, can we just get on with this please?"

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived home without delay in order to pack quickly and head off for their romantic weekend. Ruby was already back and also packing for her weekend with Nicole.

"Why are you packing your uniform?" Joey asked curiously, stepping up beside Charlie who had her suitcase on the bed and was diligently filling it.

Charlie merely smiled.

"You're not taking me to a work function or something, are you?" Joey worried. "You know I'm not comfortable with the posh people!"

Charlie laughed at how stricken she looked and turned around in her arms so they were facing each other.

"I'm packing my uniform for you," she informed her.

Joey continued to look confused.

"I don't know if you remember but I _certainly _remember that you promised some dressing up, role playing games," she said.

Joey blushed and grinned.

"And this weekend seems like the perfect time to do it," Charlie decided.

Joey leant in and kissed her.

"Should I be worried that you have a fetish for cops?" she wondered, their mouth still touching.

"No!" Charlie giggled.

"You don't secretly have a thing for Watson, do you?" Joey teased.

Charlie laughed and hugged her.

"I love her to bits but no, I do not have a thing for Watson," she promised. "It's more about _you _being in uniform, rather than the uniform itself."

"Good," Joey said, kissing her again. "Then I am more than happy to wear it."

Charlie grinned and turned round to continue packing.

"Don't forget the handcuffs," Joey added cheekily.

* * *

Xavier's mood had picked up just a little. During his leaflet delivery chore, he had run into April again and they'd got chatting. She had even expressed an interest in the boxing classes, causing Xavier to suggest to Tony that he could help with them. He had been training to box for a little while there. Suddenly his interest was renewed.

* * *

"Be good, okay?" Charlie said, saying goodbye to Ruby outside Miles's house.

"I'm not five!" Ruby remarked, hugging her mother goodbye.

"Call us if you need us," Joey said, also hugging Ruby.

"I won't need you," Ruby assured them. "But I look forward to hearing about all the _clean _aspects of your trip when you get back. Now, go! Have fun!"

She hugged them both goodbye and sent them on their way before heading towards the house to spend her weekend with Nicole.

"So, where are we going?" Joey tried, when they got back into the car.

"It's a surprise!" Charlie continued to insist.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joe enjoy their weekend away, Alf offers Marilyn a job and Leah and Elijah have parent related problems…_


	354. Chapter 354

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty Four**

Joey and Charlie woke up very happy on Saturday morning. Joey had been thrilled to realise that they were booked into a spa for the weekend, courtesy of Marilyn. As soon as they had arrived, they had gone for dinner and then retired to their room where they had gone to sleep very, very late.

"That was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time," Charlie murmured.

Joey squeaked her agreement and snuggled back up to her. They had planned a day of relaxation and booked massages and fish pedicures for the afternoon.

"Although, we really should think about getting up," Charlie added.

"No!" Joey squeaked. "I'm happy here."

Charlie chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"So, this trip was a good idea?" she asked.

"A wonderful idea," Joey confirmed. "We should take Marilyn out to dinner or something when we get home."

* * *

Back in Summer Bay, Marilyn was distracted.

"Is everything okay, love?" Alf asked over breakfast.

Marilyn sighed.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to do."

"What to do?" Miles asked.

"To fill my time," Marilyn explained. "I feel like I need to do more than just hang out at the Surf Club all the time. I want to occupy myself with something."

* * *

Charlie and Joey had enjoyed a fruit breakfast down at the restaurant of the hotel spa they were staying at. The plan was to go swimming for the morning, break for lunch and then hit the spa in the afternoon.

"This is so exciting!" Joey said, keeping hold of Charlie's hand as they walked down to the changing rooms.

Charlie chuckled. She was relieved that after building the trip up so much, that her girlfriend hadn't been underwhelmed. They were both enjoying themselves immensely.

* * *

"Well, it's just something to think about," Alf said.

Aware that Joey would soon be stepping down from her role, he had offered Marilyn the job of running the bait shop.

"Can I go down there and see it?" the pretty blonde asked uncertainly.

She was a vegetarian and not sure she could get her head around the concept of killing fish for pleasure. But at the same time, she was touched by Alf's faith in her. And she really did want to fill the time she had left with something useful.

"Of course," Alf said. "We can go down after breakfast if you like."

* * *

Charlie and Joey were in a brilliant mood, having thoroughly enjoyed their leisurely swim. Arriving back at their room, Joey flopped down on the bed. She opened her arms, inviting her girlfriend for a cuddle. Charlie immediately curled up into her arms and kissed her. They didn't have long until they had to be at the spa for the afternoon but everything still felt so calm and relaxed.

"I'm looking forward to the fish pedicure," Joey grinned.

Charlie chuckled.

"I thought you might!" she said. "I'm a little bit nervous. What if they bite my toe off or something?"

Joey giggled.

"They won't!" she assured her. "They have teeny, tiny mouths."

"They could bite my little toe…"

"They won't," Joey giggled.

"I'm looking forward to the massage," Charlie told her.

"I'm looking forward to our form of massage later!" Joey smirked.

Charlie grinned and kissed her.

"Me too," she said. "I can't wait to get you into that uniform."

* * *

Leah arrived home from the morning shift at the Diner, only to find Lijuan and Song packed up and ready to leave.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

Elijah shifted uncomfortably.

"We've been informed that we've outstayed our welcome," Lijuan barked. "So, we're leaving."

With that, she marched out of the kitchen, yelling for her husband to follow her. Leah turned angrily back to her fiancé.

"What on earth have you done?" she demanded.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had enjoyed the spa treatment. They'd indulged in saunas and steam rooms, relaxed on water beds, had tropical showers and enjoyed the Jacuzzi. Now, they were sitting side by side in a separate room having fish pedicures. Joey couldn't stop giggling at the sensation of the little fish nibbling her feet. It was like putting her feet in a fizzy drink. Beside her, Charlie was trying not to giggle as well, partly at the sensation and partly at her girlfriend.

"This is fun!" Joey decided. "We need to find somewhere that does this back in Summer Bay!"

* * *

"I told you that I was panicking about planning the wedding, not that I wanted your parents out of my house!" Leah yelled angrily. "How could you do that? Do you know how difficult it is to get along with your in laws anyway, without deliberately making it worse?"

Elijah opened his mouth to answer but she hadn't finished shouting yet.

"No, you have no idea!" she snapped. "Because you've never been married! I've done this twice! And the last thing I need is for you to tell your parents that I don't like them!"

Elijah sighed and sank into a chair. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

With their feet now in perfect condition, Charlie and Joey lay side by side on different massage beds while two very pretty women attended them. Joey closed her eyes and enjoyed the way the masseuse worked out all the knots in her back and shoulders. She heard Charlie moan in happy contentment as the other woman did the same to her.

* * *

"Mr Stewart…" Marilyn said. "I mean, Alf…"

She was still trying his first name out. It was hard to break such a long habit.

"I really appreciate what you're trying to do for me but I don't think I can work here," she explained apologetically. "I just… I'd spend the whole time feeling bad for the fish and everything. I don't think I'm the kind of person you need. And after having Joey work here, you're going to need someone as good as her to keep the business thriving."

Alf nodded in understanding.

"Well, the job is yours if you _do _want it but I do understand," he said.

They moved to walk back out of the bait shop when Marilyn paused.

"What's in there?" she asked, pointing to a small room out the back.

"Oh, nothing, really," Alf said. "I keep meaning to tidy it up and make it useful but I haven't quite managed it yet."

Marilyn's eyes lit up. Suddenly, she had a very good idea.

* * *

It was early evening when Charlie and Joey woke up. They'd spent so much time relaxing that once their massages were over, they had gone back to their room to sleep.

"What a good day," Charlie murmured, rolling over and snuggling up to her girlfriend.

"Definitely good," Joey agreed, yawning as she tried to open her eyes.

"What shall we do now?" Charlie wondered.

"I think we should eat," Joey decided. "Because if we're role playing tonight, we need every ounce of energy we can get!"

She grinned wickedly. Charlie grinned back and kissed her.

* * *

Xavier felt like he had had a nice day. Despite his breakup with Ruby and his fight with Romeo, he was enjoying his fledgling relationship with April. She was a nice girl and he enjoyed her company. He was also thrilled that she had agreed to sign up for Tony's boxing classes.

* * *

Charlie sat eagerly on the bed, wearing some lingerie she had bought during her lunch break earlier in the week. Wearing a red corset top that enhanced her cleavage, a matching thong and suspenders, she was eager for Joey to emerge from the bathroom. She grinned when he heard the door open. Joey stood in front of her, decked out in her police uniform, dangling a pair of handcuffs.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey thoroughly enjoy themselves…_


	355. Chapter 355

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty Five**

"Wow!" Charlie and Joey both said at the same time.

From the bed, Charlie gazed up at Joey, dressed in trousers that were slightly too long and a uniform shirt that she had left unbuttoned enough to hint at cleavage. She continued to dangle the handcuffs, licking her lips and looking eager to pounce.

Joey looked down at Charlie, stretched out in her sexy underwear.

"Charlie Buckton," she said. "I'm arresting you on the grounds of being too damn hot for your own good."

Grinning wickedly, she approached the bed. Charlie shrieked and giggled as Joey moved to straddle her. Joey ran her hands along the flimsy material of Charlie's clothes, spreading tingles over her tummy and breasts.

"Do I get bail?" Charlie asked, her voice low and husky.

"Nope," Joey replied. "You're in custody and completely at my mercy."

She lifted Charlie's arms above her head, running her fingertips along her skin. Wriggling a little further up Charlie's body, she kissed her collarbone and her shoulders before carefully handcuffing her to the bed.

In a different scenario, Charlie knew she would feel exposed and vulnerable to be lying flat on her back in her underwear, handcuffed to the bed. But with Joey, she knew she would always feel safe.

Joey leaned closer and kissed her mouth, slipping her tongue gently between her lips. She ran her fingers up and down her arms, making Charlie giggle as she tickled her.

"Mmm…" Joey moaned when they parted. "Definitely too damn hot."

Charlie blushed as Joey gave her a once over, taking time to take in every feature of her body.

"I don't even know where to start," she remarked.

Charlie smirked at her.

"Really?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "You don't normally have that problem!"

Joey kissed her hard, leaving her breathless.

"Don't cheek a police officer," she said.

Charlie wriggled a little as Joey continued to trail her fingers up and down her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying every moment as she felt her fingers and lips explore. Joey kissed the flesh bursting out of the corset, making her look even more voluptuous than usual.

Joey shifted a little, settling herself astride Charlie's hips.

"Are you wearing something… underneath that uniform?" the real cop asked curiously.

"Maybe," Joey smirked. "You'll have to wait and see."

She turned her attention to unlacing the corset, slowly and deliberately, savouring every visual she succeeded in revealing. She licked her lips eagerly as she eased Charlie out of the item and flung it unceremoniously to the floor.

Charlie lay back, her breasts exposed and eager for attention. Joey wasted no time in leaning back down and devouring her. She sucked hard on each one, making Charlie moan and writhe beneath her, arching her back to offer her everything she could.

"You're not supposed to enjoy being in custody, you know," Joey remarked, sitting back up.

Charlie growled in frustration and pulled against her restraints.

"I can't help it," she said.

"Well then I think I'm going to have to work a little harder to punish you," Joey decided.

"How?" Charlie squeaked. "You could totally do what you were just doing if you like."

Joey shook her head, weighing her options. Slowly and deliberately, she began to trace her fingers over Charlie's exposed flesh, avoiding the peaks of her sensitivity. She lowered her mouth and allowed her tongue to follow the same pattern as her fingers.

Charlie moaned in frustration, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Please?" she begged, arching her back again.

"Please what?" Joey asked, a smile teasing her lips.

"Do what you were doing before," Charlie begged.

"Oh, this?" Joey asked, taking one nipple into her mouth.

Charlie moaned in pleasure but pouted when she was quickly dropped.

"Joey!" she begged.

The younger woman moved to kiss her mouth.

"You really didn't think it through when you gave me full control of your body, did you?" she remarked.

"I did," Charlie replied. "I love every single thing you do – including the frustrating parts."

"Then let the frustration begin," Joey said.

She kissed her way back down to her breasts again, sometimes teasing where she knew Charlie liked it best but never making it last too long.

After several delicious moments, Joey kissed her way down Charlie's tummy, shifting to the end of the bed. She bent Charlie's legs so she could sit between them and admired her barely concealed body.

She ran her fingers up and down Charlie's thighs, not convinced that she could torture her for all that long. After all, she would be torturing herself as well.

Charlie moaned as Joey ran her short nails against her skin, letting her thumbs join at her centre. She enjoyed the feel of Charlie beneath her and grinned when she caught her looking down her top.

"Oh, you want more of this, do you?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded eagerly, prompting Joey to undo the rest of the buttons. She moved back up the bed and dangled her bra-clad breasts near Charlie's mouth. Charlie immediately tried to catch hold of them but Joey was careful to keep them out of reach.

She slid back down her body, leaving her shirt open and began to ease her thong down, leaving her suspenders firmly in place. Joey licked her lips.

"I don't think I've ever wanted you more," Joey admitted. "And that really is saying something."

She licked her lips again, moistening her mouth before settling down between her legs. Charlie groaned when she realised that Joey was kissing around the spot she wanted her to touch most. She kissed her thighs, lips and entrance but avoided her clitoris, which was throbbing and swollen with sheer desire.

"Joey…" she begged.

"I have my mouth full," Joey mumbled, continuing her explorations and making her laugh.

Charlie laughed and opened her legs a little wider, more the willing to invite any move Joey wanted to make.

"Is this not satisfying you?" Joey asked, popping her head back up.

Charlie writhed in response, offering herself out to Joey, who gave up trying to tease her and aimed her mouth for exactly where Charlie desired. Charlie moaned loudly, closing her eyes and enjoying the rush of heat that charged through her body.

Joey kept her head down, licking vigorously at Charlie's centre. She tasted her sweetness, craving more and more. With her tongue working hard on her clit, Joey introduced one finger and then two, slipping them inside her with gentle urgency.

Finding Charlie ready, willing and able, Joey withdrew quickly. Charlie cried out in protest. Grinning, Joey hopped off the bed and undid her trousers, revealing that she was indeed wearing their latest toy.

"Ready?" she asked.

Charlie could barely speak and her excitement threatened to spill over. Bringing her uniform on holiday was most definitely a wonderful idea. Settling against her, Joey kissed Charlie passionately, pushing her appendage gently inside her. Charlie parted her legs more, lifting them up and resting them on Joey's shoulders for a deeper connection. Joey kissed her with fervour as she penetrating her. Both of them gasped in elation as they climaxed at the same time.

* * *

_Next time… Leah invites Lijuan and Song to move back in, Joey gives Alf some business advice and Angelo gets the police station into trouble…_


	356. Chapter 356

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty Six**

"Oh, come on, Alf," Miles nagged. "It's a great idea. You should totally do it."

They were eating breakfast at home with Marilyn, Nicole, Ruby and Romeo.

"I'm just not entirely sure that the two businesses quite go together," Alf said fretfully.

Marilyn looked immediately disappointed.

"Maybe you should just give it a chance?" Romeo suggested. "I'm sure Joey will find the whole thing pretty cool."

He looked to Ruby for confirmation and she readily agreed.

"Well, Joey's not going to be at the bait shop all that long now," Alf pointed out. "I just…"

He looked at Marilyn and the hope in her eyes broke his heart. How could he possibly say no? She had come home to be with the friends she considered family for the last few months of her life. He couldn't disappoint her now.

"Let me think about it," he eventually requested.

* * *

"I can't move!" Charlie complained from where she lay, flat out on the bed.

Beside her, Joey kept her eyes closed and snuggled up, resting her hand on Charlie's toned tummy.

"Are you whinging?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, because I feel like I've just run a marathon!" Charlie pointed.

Joey lifted her head and resting on her elbow, eyeing her girlfriend quizzically.

"And _why _are you so tired?" she asked.

"Because we spent the whole night have the best sex that's ever existed," Charlie mumbled.

"And so you're complaining because…?"

Charlie grinned and hugged her.

"I'm not complaining!" she decided.

* * *

VJ was deeply concerned about the hostility at the breakfast table. Lijuan and Song had left the night before to stay in a hotel and now Leah and Elijah weren't talking.

"Look, I did apologise!" Elijah moaned. "I thought I was doing the right thing…"

"How on earth did you think telling your parents I don't like them was a good thing?" Leah demanded.

"Well, I didn't exactly say that…"

"Well, that's what they heard," Leah snapped, standing up and slamming her breakfast bowl rather hard in the sink. "Come on Veej, we're going to the Diner."

"But I wanted to go to church with Elijah," her son protested.

"Fine!" Leah snapped. "Have fun. And Elijah, you'd better have fixed things with your parents by the time I see you again!"

Without giving him the chance to respond, she stormed out of the house.

* * *

Having forced themselves out of bed and down to breakfast, Charlie and Joey were not happy to be leaving the spa. It had been a wonderful weekend and neither was keen for it to end.

"We really should try and get away more often," Joey mused as they packed their suitcases.

"Well, I doubt it'll be soon, unfortunately," Charlie pointed out. "You're going to be rushed off your feet in the lead up to opening the restaurant."

"Yeah," Joey sighed.

She brightened at the thought of running her own business.

"It'll all be fun though," she decided.

"It will," Charlie agreed.

"Are we all set?" Joey asked, surveying the room.

"I think so," Charlie said. "But I'll do a sweep of the bathroom if you do it in here."

Joey nodded and they both set to work. Charlie reappeared in the bedroom a few seconds later, looking flushed and holding their dildo.

"I am so glad we double checked!" she said. "How embarrassing would it be to leave this behind?"

* * *

Leah froze when she saw Lijuan and Song appear in the Diner. Leaving Colleen to hold the fort in the kitchen, Leah headed out onto the main floor to get them seated and comfortable.

"Are you feeling more peaceful today?" Lijuan asked rather curtly.

"No," Leah replied, sinking into a vacant chair. "I am so sorry for what happened yesterday."

"Which part, exactly?" her future mother in law asked.

"All of it!" Leah said.

Irene had coached her all morning over how to handle them and make things right again. She just hoped her strategy would prove useful.

"Elijah got the wrong end of the stick," Leah explained. "I _have _been really stressed recently but I promise it's nothing to do with either of you. I'm just a little overwhelmed with the wedding planning and everything. But to be honest, I feel like I need you both more than ever now. You're going to be so essential to planning everything perfectly."

Lijuan couldn't help but look elated.

"Please would you move back into the house?" Leah begged. "I really want you there."

* * *

"What's it like?" Charlie asked curiously, putting their last remaining item into their luggage.

"What's what like?" Joey asked, still amused at how embarrassed Charlie would have felt to leave their toy behind.

"Using… well, this," Charlie said, waving the dildo in the air and then tucking it back in the suitcase.

"Have you forgotten already?" Joey smirked. "It was only last night!"

She sat on the suitcase while Charlie zipped it up. It was their usual routine, with both of them being guilty of over packing.

"Yeah…" Charlie said vaguely, not making eye contact. "Never mind."

Concerned, Joey reached out and tilted Charlie's face so that she was looking at her.

"Charlie?" she asked. "What's up?"

"You're going to think I'm stupid," Charlie informed her.

"Only if you don't tell me," Joey replied.

Still on the suitcase, Joey caught hold of her hands and looked up at her expectantly.

"What does it feel like to wear… that?" Charlie asked. "To use it?"

Joey chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"It's nice," she said. "Especially when it's fitted in the right place."

She smirked and blushed all at once, making Charlie laugh.

"But it's nice to experiment and to know that it makes you happy," she said honestly. "Why?"

"No reason," Charlie said. "I was just interested."

She broke away and gathered up her handbag. They had to check out in a few minutes.

"Do you want to try it?" Joey asked.

"Oh, no," Charlie said quickly. "You already said you wouldn't be comfortable with that. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. That kind of defeats the object."

Joey hopped off the suitcase and hauled it onto the floor, ready to leave. She approached Charlie and caught hold of her hands again.

"I'd be happy to try it," she said.

"You don't have to do that, Joey," Charlie insisted. "You already said…"

"I can't promise to enjoy it," her girlfriend replied honestly. "But I'm more than happy to give it a go, Charlie."

"But what if it… reminds you?" Charlie asked, really not wanting to bring Robbo up.

"It might," Joey admitted. "But to be honest, I can't imagine ever being with you and not feeling completely safe and happy. So I think we stand a good chance."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. "I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want."

Joey moved closer and kissed her.

"There's no pressure," she assured her. "Let's give it a try."

She glanced at her watch.

"When we get home, of course," she added with a grin. "I'm not sure we could ever be quick enough!"

Charlie giggled and kissed her. They headed out of the room together.

* * *

Elijah was relieved to find Leah in a much better mood when he brought VJ to the Diner after church.

"Have you forgiven me?" he asked cautiously. "Or are you lulling me into a false sense of security?"

Leah smiled and kissed him.

"I've forgiven you," she said. "And your parents have moved back in."

"They have?"

"I told them how much I need them in preparation for the wedding and that you got your wires crossed about why I was so stressed," Leah explained. "We're having a family dinner tonight."

"Will Joey come?" VJ asked hopefully. "And Charlie. Charlie too."

Leah and Elijah both laughed, wondering if the little boy really thought his crush on Joey was a secret.

"Not tonight," Leah said. "She and Charlie will only have just got back from their trip. But I'm sure you'll see her… _them_… again soon."

VJ forced a smile but was still disappointed.

* * *

"Ooh, I fancy a juice!" Joey declared as Charlie drove them back to Summer Bay.

Charlie chuckled and immediately pulled into the Surf Club car park. They stepped out of the car and headed into the building, holding hands.

"This will be the perfect end to the perfect trip," Joey said, her voice halting when she spotted Angelo very obviously drowning his sorrows at the bar.

"Please don't tell me I spoke too soon," she frowned.

Charlie squeezed her hand and approached her colleague. Opting to give them some privacy, Joey spotted Alf clearing glasses.

"Good evening, boss!" she said cheerfully.

He smiled when he saw her.

"You, young lady, are very much the person I wanted to see," he told her.

"Should I be worried?" Joey asked.

He gestured for her to sit down, deposited some glasses on the bar and came to join her.

"Marilyn's had this crazy idea about running a tarot reading, fortune telling type business out of the spare room of the bait shop," he explained. "But I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Well, thanks to Marilyn, I just had the best few days of my life so I'm all for it," Joey grinned.

Alf chuckled and nodded but then looked serious.

"Honestly though," he said. "In a business sense. I'm not too sure the two businesses will go to together."

"I think it could work," Joey said thoughtfully. "I mean, most of people who come to bait shop, really want to chat. I'm kind of providing a counselling service for most of the youngsters around her."

She privately cringed at the term 'youngsters' and wondered when she had got old.

"Marilyn might be just the kind of person they need," she said.

Alf nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly, he was desperate to tell Joey that Marilyn was dying.

"Then I think I'll go for it," he decided.

Really, it was the least he could do.

* * *

Across the room, Charlie's good mood had evaporated. Slurring his words and making several exaggerated gestures, Angelo had drunkenly informed her that the whole police station was now under investigation for corruption, following Hugo and Martha's escape. He frowned when he didn't get the sympathy he'd been angling for.

"I'm telling you now that you'd better not be guilty of letting him go," Charlie warned. "All the while it was only your own life you were messing up, I was supportive. But if you're dragging the station's name and everyone who works there through the mud, then you have a hell of a lot to answer for. I am not prepared to let innocent people suffer for your mistake."

Without another word, she approached Joey and requested that they skipped the juice and went home.

"Sure," Joey said worriedly.

Saying goodbye to Alf, they headed out into the night.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" Joey asked worriedly, climbing into the car.

Instead of starting the engine, Charlie sank back into her seat and attempted to explain.

* * *

_Next time… Joey discovers that Marilyn is dying, Angelo makes a confession and the whole police station are investigated on suspicion of corruption…_


	357. Chapter 357

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty Seven**

Monday morning hit like a bucket of cold water and Charlie really didn't want to go to work. She was angry with Angelo for getting their station into trouble and worried that she and the rest of her innocent colleagues could find themselves in trouble. But at the same time, she felt sorry for him because he was either a victim of circumstances or he had been misguided about what was right and what was wrong. Charlie didn't think she had ever felt so torn before.

* * *

"Oh, Mr Stewart!" Marilyn gushed. "I mean, Alf! Thank you so much!"

She had been in bed before he'd got home last night so over breakfast, he had informed her that he liked her business idea and was happy to set up her tarot reading business in the spare room of the bait shop, any time she liked.

"It's my pleasure, Marilyn," he said sincerely. "It really is."

* * *

The police station was so quiet that a pin drop could have been heard. Everyone was on edge as they awaited the arrival of Constable Wilson, who had been selected to lead the investigation. Several people were holding Angelo in angry regard, blaming him for getting them into trouble. Charlie was trying not to jump on the bandwagon and be impartial. She was hoping to lead by example and that they would all get through the investigation together unscathed.

* * *

"Hi, Joey!" Marilyn said cheerfully, waving as she approached the bait shop.

Joey stopped what she was doing and headed out to greet her.

"Hi!" she said, just as enthusiastically. "Are you starting already?"

"Well, not officially," Marilyn said. "But yes, I've come to clear the room out and try to get things organised."

"Well, it's pretty quiet," Joey said. "I can always help you with any lifting and stuff. I'm sure Alf won't mind, so long as I keep an eye out for customers."

"If you don't mind," Marilyn said. "Then I'd be really grateful for the help. I'm so excited!"

She grinned, showing just how thrilled she was with her new project.

"I think it's going to be fantastic," Joey enthused.

* * *

Charlie, Watson, Angelo and the rest of their colleagues gathered for Constable Wilson's arrival. He walked in, looking grand and self important. Charlie silently reminded herself that she outranked him.

"Constable Wilson," she greeted, extending her hand. "I'm Sergeant Charlie Buckton."

He nodded and offered a limp handshake.

"Which one of you is Senior Constable Angelo Rosetta?" he asked. "At least for the time being."

Angelo grimaced and stepped forward, introducing himself. For one of the first times in his life, he hated being the centre of attention.

* * *

"This place is looking pretty good already," Joey said, when she and Marilyn had been clearing out the spare room of the bait shop.

"Yeah," Marilyn agreed, dusting herself off. "Thank you for helping me."

"No worries," Joey said. "I'm happy to."

"No wonder Alf speaks so highly of you," Marilyn commented.

Joey paused curiously.

"Does he really?" she asked.

She thought the world of Alf and to think that he genuinely respected her was wonderful.

"Oh, he doesn't stop raving about you," Marilyn said. "In fact, if you hadn't told him to go for it, I don't think I would have agreed to let me do this."

"Oh, I'm sure he would have," Joey said easily. "He thinks the world of you."

* * *

Charlie and Watson were sipping coffee anxiously in the kitchen. Wilson had brought a team with him and they had already started surveying every inch of paperwork that existed in the building. Charlie was at least relieved that she had always been a stickler for paperwork rules and always double checked her colleagues' work. Wilson was currently interviewing Angelo and everyone was nervous for him.

* * *

At lunch time, Miles stopped by the bait shop to see if Marilyn was around. He was surprised to see the room completely cleared and ready for her to move her stuff in. There was a lot of junk in a skip outside, waiting to be taken away.

"Marilyn, you didn't move all that stuff by yourself, did you?" he asked worriedly.

"With these nails?" Marilyn giggled. "No. Joey helped me."

Joey appeared upon hearing her name.

"With these nails," she smirked, showing short and rather grubby hands.

Frowning, she wiped them on her jeans.

"What can we do for you, Miles?" Marilyn asked.

"I just came to see how things were going," Miles explained. "I'd offer to help but obviously Joey's got you covered!"

* * *

"How many times do I need to describe what happened?" Angelo asked, evidently irritated.

"Let's try once more," Wilson said, not bothered by him in the slightest. "I want to see how many times you can contradict yourself in a matter of hours."

"How am I contradicting myself?" Angelo snapped. "I've got my story completely straight!"

Wilson merely raised his eyebrows.

"Not like that," Angelo said quickly. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean," Wilson replied. "So why don't you tell me? Again?"

* * *

With Joey busily serving customers in one part of the bait shop, Miles took Marilyn aside.

"Maybe you should calm things down a little bit," he said awkwardly.

"Why?" Marilyn asked, surveying the room and pondering the best place to set up her tarot table.

"Well, you don't want to take on too much…" he tried.

"I want to take on everything I can," Marilyn insisted.

"But you're sick!" Miles protested. "You should be resting and…"

They turned when they heard a floorboard squeak. Joey stood awkwardly in the door and apologised.

* * *

"What happened?" Charlie and Watson both asked when Angelo appeared in the office.

"I'm suspended," Angelo told them, his mood thunderous.

"Just like that?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie," he snapped. "Just like that. I'm not allowed back on the premises until the investigation is complete. Unless they decide to take things further and arrest me."

He slammed around, shoving things into a bag. Without so much as saying goodbye, he stormed out of the station completely. Charlie and Watson exchanged awkward glances. Wilson then appeared and called Charlie for her interview.

* * *

Miles had made a hasty exit, leaving Marilyn and Joey alone together.

"Joey…" Marilyn began.

"You don't have to explain," the bait shop manager said. "You don't owe me anything."

She smiled kindly. Marilyn followed her into the main room of the bait shop.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

Joey hesitated.

"I mean, you can tell Charlie," Marilyn continued. "She's your partner. You shouldn't have secrets from her."

Joey nodded, hopping up on the counter.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked gently.

"I'm dying," Marilyn said. "That's why I came back to the Bay. I wanted my last days to be at home with my family."

Joey nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Marilyn plastered a smile on her face.

"It's okay," she said. "I've made peace with it. I just… I don't want people knowing."

"Nobody but Charlie will hear it from me," Joey promised.

* * *

Charlie sat opposite Constable Wilson, trying to keep her face impassive.

"So, what do you think happened that night?" the investigator asked, getting right to the point.

"As a team we brought down Detective Eaves, arrested him, Hugo and Martha," Charlie said. "I was put in charge of Eaves while Angelo took Hugo and Martha into custody. On the way, Hugo escaped and…"

"Because he need to pee or something ridiculous like that?" Wilson interrupted.

"Apparently so," Charlie replied evenly.

"And you don't think that's unlikely?"

"I don't know why Angelo would lie," Charlie said.

"Maybe to cover up letting them escape?" Wilson suggested.

Charlie swallowed, keeping her face impassive.

"I don't know one way or another," she stated. "But to let them escape doesn't make any sense to me. This case has been Senior Constable Rosetta's life for over a year. He's put everything he has into it. He wouldn't let it fold just like that."

Wilson nodded thoughtfully, looking down at his notes.

"I understand that he was released from prison to take on this case," he said.

"That's right."

"I also understand that he was in prison because he murdered a fellow colleague, Constable Jack Holden."

"I believe it was manslaughter, not murder," she corrected him.

"Are you aware that with Detective Eaves in custody, Hugo Austin is no longer essential to closing the human trafficking case?" Wilson asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure of the exact details of that," Charlie said.

"And would you say that Senior Constable Rosetta feels guilty for your colleague's death?"

Charlie shifted a little.

"Very," she said.

"And this Martha Holden, the woman who escaped with Hugo Austen," Wilson ventured. "She was Constable Holden's widow?"

"That's right," Charlie said weakly.

"And you don't think his guilt might have prompted him to try and make things up to her?" Wilson said. "Set her and her murderous boyfriend free?"

"Angelo feels very guilty for Jack's death," Charlie agreed. "But it still seems unlikely that he would have let Hugo go, knowing what he's capable of."

Wilson nodded again. Charlie was finding him impossible to read.

"Tell me," he said. "Do you consider Constable Rosetta to be a good man, Sergeant?"

Charlie swallowed again.

"Nobody's perfect," she said. "But yes, on the whole, I do."

"Really?" Wilson said, surprised. "Do you usually find people like him good? He broke the rules while investigating the development site, he killed a man, he struck a deal to get out of jail scot free, he's _stalked _you and repeatedly tried to break up your relationship, or so I gather. Why are you lying to me to try and save him?"

* * *

With nothing better to do, Angelo had wound up in the Surf Club, intent on drowning his sorrows. When Alf had expressed some concern, Angelo had explained what had happened.

"Did you do it?" Alf asked, not entirely sure what he wanted the answer to be.

Angelo looked him in the eye.

"Yes," he confessed. "I did. I let Hugo and Martha go."

* * *

"Just ignore her," Joey said sympathetically, squeezing Marilyn's shoulder.

Having got wind of Marilyn's new business venture, Colleen had marched down to the bait shop to tell her exactly what she thought of the idea. And it was not favourable.

"She called me a witch," Marilyn said sadly, her mood officially dampened.

"And that makes her sound stupid," Joey said. "This is a good business idea and you should be proud of it. Don't let some jumped up gossip, full of her own self importance, ruin your day. Especially not in the circumstances."

Marilyn nodded and managed to smile.

"Thank you, Joey," she said.

* * *

"I'm not lying to you," Charlie insisted. "I genuinely do not know if Angelo let Hugo and Martha go. I can't answer your question with facts. All I can say is that with the amount of work he put into bringing Hugo down, it seems unlikely that he would just set him free like that. And that's all I can say. I'm sorry not to be of more help."

Wilson's lips formed a thin, unimpressed line.

"It's curious," he said. "I would have thought you'd jump at any chance to get rid of him, considering the turbulent relationship you seem to have."

"Honestly, I would if I could," Charlie said. "But that would be unprofessional of me. I'm not going to sabotage someone's career without proof of wrong doing. And I certainly wouldn't do it just because he gets on my nerves or something."

She just hoped she had done enough to convince him.

* * *

Angelo left the Surf Club and went for a walk along the beach. He spotted Joey working outside the bait shop on a boat that had obviously been brought in for repair. He wondered if there was anything Joey Collins didn't excel in and he couldn't help but be bitter about it.

"Hey," he greeted when he was within hearing distance.

Joey stopped working and face him.

"How did it go?" she asked, sounding genuinely compassionate.

"I've been suspended," he said. "I suppose you think I deserve it."

Joey held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm not about to judge you," she said. "And I know Charlie wants to do everything she can to help."

Angelo looked surprised.

"She is?"

"Neither of us knows exactly what happened but whatever the case, we know you were trying to do the right thing," Joey explained. "I'm not convinced that you actually _did _the right thing but that's irrelevant. Nobody wants you to lose your job over all of this."

Angelo continued to look confused.

"You _are _Joey Collins who hates my guts, right?" he asked.

"I remember calling a vague truce," she reminded him. "For as long as you don't try and steal my girlfriend, I will be civil. I don't think you can say fairer than that, can you?"

Angelo nodded and turned to walk away. He was touched that they cared but he was worried about Charlie putting herself on the line for his stupid mistake.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were both pleased to come home at the end of a long day. Having indulged in a bath together, they were now tucked up in bed and ready for sleep.

"What's on your mind?" Charlie wondered.

Her girlfriend had been a little quiet.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Joey asked.

Charlie shifted onto her side, gazing worriedly into Joey's eyes.

"Sure," she said. "What's happened?"

"Marilyn's dying," Joey told her sadly.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo tells the truth to save his colleagues…_


	358. Chapter 358

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty Eight**

Joey still felt very sad the next morning, worried about Marilyn's health.

"It's stupid really," she said. "I mean, I barely know the woman but…"

She sighed. Charlie stood up from the bed, where she had been putting her shoes on, and approached her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's not stupid," she said earnestly. "People can come to mean a lot to others in a very short space of time. Marilyn is a good and lovely woman. She's always got a smile on her face, despite the circumstances we now know she's in and she did give us her spa trip."

Joey nodded mutely.

"So it's perfectly understandable to be upset," Charlie continued. "I am too."

Joey managed a sad smile and hugged her. She always struggled to think about death, even in abstract terms. It made her think of her parents and how she'd run out of time with them. And it scared her into having to face the fact that one day, she might have to live without Charlie. And she knew they would be impossible.

"I love you," she said, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

* * *

No longer allowed to wear his uniform, Angelo was back at the police station at nine o'clock the next morning, ready to face Constable Wilson. He had been up all night, fretting about the situation and had now come to what he hoped was the right decision.

"You're not supposed to be on the premises," Wilson remarked when he spotted him.

"I've come to tell you exactly what happened that night," Angelo replied.

* * *

Charlie stopped off at the Diner to grab some takeaway coffees for herself and Watson. They would need it to face another day of criticism and interrogations from Wilson and his team.

"You look chipper," Charlie commented.

"Lijuan and Song have gone," Leah explained a little guiltily.

"I thought you were mad about that?" Charlie replied.

"Oh, they've just gone for a few days," Leah told her. "They're on holiday and all is well and peaceful in the world."

Charlie smiled.

"I really wish your good mood would descend on my police station!" she remarked. "It is hell over there right now!"

* * *

"I need your word that when I tell you the story, you'll drop the investigation into the station," Angelo said, eager to lay out his terms. "Nobody at this station is corrupt, least of all Charlie."

Wilson raised an eyebrow, amused at the man's obvious devotion to a woman that didn't even want him.

"That really depends on what you're about to say," he replied.

"I did let Hugo and Martha go," Angelo admitted. "But I acted alone. Nobody else even knows about it."

* * *

Alf had come down to the bait shop in order to check out how Joey was doing on the boat. He would certainly miss her skills when she left his employment and set up on her own. And he had told her as much.

"Well, you know I'll always help out if I can," Joey promised.

"I think you'll be too busy," Alf said. "But that won't stop me asking!"

Joey grinned. She liked the way he always made her feel valued.

"Alf!" Tony called, appearing as if from nowhere.

They both turned to see him approach.

"I was hoping to rent the farm shed from you," he explained. "For the boxing classes. Would you mind?"

* * *

Charlie and Watson were among the gathered police officers as Angelo exited the interview room and left the building completely.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

Wilson turned to address the whole station.

"The investigation into corruption at this station has been called off," he explained. "Senior Constable Rosetta has confessed to allowing the fugitive, Hugo Austen and his girlfriend, Martha Holden escape justice. He has informed us that nobody else was involved or even knew of the situation. And he has resigned, taking full legal responsibility in a bid to let the rest of you continue your jobs without issue."

Charlie and Watson glanced at each other anxiously. Both of them felt sorry for him and grateful that he had sacrificed himself for the sake of his colleagues. But both also believed that if he was responsible, then it was only right that he take the consequences.

* * *

"You really don't have to give it to me for free," Tony said. "I wasn't trying to cut corners or anything."

"I know," Alf assured her. "But you're family and it's not like I'm using the place for anything else."

The two men shook hands.

"Joey, are you still up for coming?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Joey said. "Count Charlie and I both in."

He looked thrilled.

"Now I just need to convince Rach that there's nothing wrong with it and I'm good to go," he said.

"Rachel doesn't like the idea?" Alf asked.

"Nope," Tony replied glumly. "She was great when she thought it was just a fitness thing but hates the idea of girls sparring. I'm trying to convince her that it's about sport and not violence but she won't listen."

"I can't believe that he just fell on his own sword like that," Watson admitted.

* * *

With Wilson and his team having cleared out of the station for good.

"I mean, I know he _should _have taken responsibility for what happened," she continued. "But really, when was the last time Angelo Rosetta did anything he was supposed to?"

Charlie sighed and nodded. She couldn't help feeling bad for him, and grateful that he had saved them all from attack.

"Maybe he's turning over a new leaf or something," she suggested.

* * *

Alf was in a bad mood as he served customers at the Surf Club. Tony had assured him that Hugo would be looking after Martha, which had been a nice thing to say. But it had made him rather emotional. He had already missed out on so much with his granddaughter that to think he might never see her again, broke his heart.

Then he had had a run in with Colleen about Marilyn's business venture. She was full of criticisms and seemed intent of ruining things for her. Burdened with the knowledge that his friend was dying, Alf was desperate to protect her and keep her safe for as long as he could.

* * *

Angelo was surprised when Charlie had called and asked him out for a drink with herself, Joey, Watson and Monica. He wasn't that thrilled to be surrounded by happy couples, even if they were hot lesbians, but he couldn't turn down the offer of friendship. He was at his second lowest ebb, better only than when he had been jailed for Jack's death the previous year. He had no idea where he would be able to turn from here.

* * *

That evening, Charlie and Joey arrived home in a good mood.

"There's something weird going on," Charlie decided, flopping onto the sofa and kicking off her shoes.

"There is?" Joey asked, wasting no time in lying on top of her.

"You and Angelo got on like a house on fire," Charlie said. "I nearly went into shock."

"To be honest, I feel sorry for him more than anything else," Joey admitted. "He's pretty much got nothing in his life right now and it's pretty much all his own fault. I can't be angry with someone that pathetic. I guess… I don't see him as a threat anymore."

Charlie smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said, pulling her in for a kiss. "And for the record, certainly as far as I'm concerned, he was _never _a threat."

Joey grinned and ran her hands through Charlie's hair.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make me?" she wondered.

* * *

_Next time… Marilyn reads Joey's fortune, Angelo spends a night in a cell and Charlie and Joey experiment in the bedroom…_


	359. Chapter 359

**Chapter Three Hundred and Fifty Nine**

The following morning, Charlie and Watson watched in some discomfort as Angelo was handcuffed and formally charged with aiding and abetting a fugitive. Having been read his rights, he was taken to a cell, awaiting a bail hearing scheduled for the following morning.

"How does a cop end up in handcuffs as much as he does?" Watson wondered.

Charlie kept her face impassive as she had a brief flash to her naughty spa weekend with Joey.

"I don't know," she sighed, keeping focussed on the discussion in hand.

"Do you think he'll go down for it?" Watson asked. "He seemed pretty sure last night."

"Hopefully not," Charlie said. "I mean, I know he did the wrong thing but…"

She sighed a little helplessly. To be honest, only a few weeks ago, she hadn't expected to ever feel sorry for Angelo again. His troubles were, as usual, of his own making. And yet somehow, it seemed like too high a price to pay.

* * *

Xavier walked to school along the beach front. He was hoping to get to spend some time with April today and he was falling for her pretty quickly. She was so interesting with all her political views and confidence and she was a wonderful tonic after everything that had happened with Ruby. He paused, spotting his former 'love rival' on the beach with his guitar. Deciding to do the right thing, he approached and apologised for all the bad blood between them. Life was too short to argue. He just hoped that the time would soon come when he and Ruby could be friends again too.

* * *

"I brought you a coffee," Charlie said, appearing in front of Angelo's cell.

In jeans and a t-shirt, her colleague was sat on the uncomfortable bench with his head in his hands.

"Thanks," he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Charlie smiled and handed it through the bars. He accepted it gratefully.

"I'm sure you'll get bail," she told him, trying to be as positive as possible.

Angelo sighed.

"I don't know," he said. "This time, I think I might have made one mistake too many. I don't think it'll be possible to put it right without jail. And unfortunately, I know exactly what happens to a cop in prison. It's not pretty."

* * *

Joey appeared in the spare room of the bait shop with a big smile on her face. It was Marilyn's last day of setting up before she was due to be officially in business the next morning.

"I don't suppose you want to practice on anyone, do you?" Joey asked.

She knew her friend was feeling down about Colleen's harsh criticism of her and she was eager to give her a boost.

"You want a reading?" Marilyn asked, her face lighting up.

"Yes please!" Joey said, waving her cash.

"Oh, don't be silly," Marilyn said. "I wouldn't charge you."

"And I won't let you do it for free so one of us has to give in," Joey grinned.

Marilyn laughed and nodded, compromising at half pay. Joey sat opposite her at the table, reading to hear her fortune.

* * *

"Ruby?" Miles barked.

The teenager continued to ignore him.

"Ruby!" he said, patting her on the arm.

She jumped in fright and then blushed, having been caught in the school corridor, gazing at Liam.

"Where on earth were you?" Miles wondered.

"Nowhere," Ruby said. "Just… daydreaming."

Confused, Miles looked further up the corridor. Spotting Liam, it was very easy to connect the dots.

* * *

With her first card dealt, Joey listened with fascination as Marilyn told her about her past.

"There's been a lot of pain," the blonde ventured. "Some… violence?"

Joey nodded a little anxiously, picturing Robbo. Marilyn analysed the next card and smiled.

"But you're in a really strong, confident place now," she beamed.

Joey smiled back at her, more than eager to hear about her wonderful life. She hoped she didn't come across as arrogant but she deeply appreciated the life she led now. It was far from what she had once imagined. It was a million times better than she had ever hoped for.

"You're happy and very much in love," Marilyn said. "Although, we didn't really need tarot cards to discover that, did we?"  
Joey chuckled and watched her analyse the third card, representing a future she was most interested in. She was relieved when Marilyn continued to smile.

"You've got a big task ahead of you," she told her. "It's going to be a lot of hard work but you're going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Do you think that's the restaurant?" Joey asked.

"I'd presume so," she said. "And it looks like your relationship is going to go from strength to strength. Even if you face difficulty, you won't be facing it alone."

Joey couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

"Sorry!" Ruby said when she bumped into someone on her way out of class.

She frowned when she realised it was Xavier's new girlfriend, April Scott. She was new to the school and talk of town. Ruby couldn't blame anyone. She was beautiful and very intelligent. She gathered that she had a real passion for the environment and had a reputation of being quite the crusader.

"No, it was my fault," the girl said politely.

Ruby smiled until she spotted Xavier approach and put his arm around her.

"You've met," he said, trying not to sound too cold or bitter.

"Not formally," April said. "I'm April."

She and Ruby shook hands. Xavier interrupted Ruby's introduction by announcing that she was his ex-girlfriend. It hurt.

* * *

Finishing their shifts, Charlie and Watson both stopped by to say goodbye to Angelo. For all his attitude problems and ridiculous mistakes, they both felt sorry for him, not to mention relieved that neither of them had been put through the torture of the investigation as well.

"Avery's on duty tonight," Charlie said. "I'm sure he'll pop in and see you."

Angelo nodded and thanked them glumly. He wondered how he had ever got to this place.

* * *

Walking along the beach together, April was more than a little distracted.

"Is everything okay?" Xavier asked, his arm around her.

"What's the deal with you and Ruby?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied a little too quickly. "She's just my ex-girlfriend."

"But are there still feelings between you?" April asked.

"Not as far as I know," he said. "Definitely not from my side. Not good feelings anyway."

April looked up and studied his concerned face.

"Why did you split?" she enquired.

"Well, the first time was because she fell in love with another guy," Xavier said a little bitterly. "And the most recent time was because… oh yeah, she fell in love with another guy. To be honest, I think I've just been a stop gap between boyfriends."

"That's a shame," April commented.

He nodded.

"The thing I feel worst about is that I've probably lost her as a friend," he explained. "But there's only so much you can do to a person before you lose them forever. And she's treated me pretty damn badly."

"I think she still has feelings for you," April ventured.

Xavier shook his head.

"No," he said. "She doesn't want me but she's the kind of girl who doesn't want anyone else to have me either. She's selfish."

* * *

"So, he could go right back to jail?" Ruby asked.

She was having dinner with her parents who had explained the gossip she had been hearing all around town about Angelo.

"Looks like it," Joey said.

"You must be thrilled!" Ruby remarked. "If he's in jail, he can't hassle you the way he has been for the last year."

Joey sighed.

"You'd think I would be thrilled," she agreed. "But I just feel sorry for him."

"Are you feeling alright?" Ruby joked.

Joey laughed.

"What can I say?" she said. "I'm a bottomless well of compassion."

Charlie grinned.

"I think you are," she said.

Ruby rolled her eyes as the couple looked lovingly at each other and touched hands.

"When am I going to find someone?" she asked wistfully.

"You'll meet the right boy at the right time," Charlie assured her.

"But I don't want to be _your _age when I find my soul mate!" Ruby complained. "I want to meet him now!"

"Thanks very much," Charlie grumbled. "I'm not exactly drawing my pension, you know!"

"I know!" Ruby assured her. "I didn't mean it quite how it sounded. I just… I've seen you go from one disaster to another, always getting your heart broken and denting your self esteem. I dread to think where you'd have ended up if you hadn't met Joey or if you'd broken up or something. I mean, you'd be a right mess!"

"Charming," Charlie said grumpily.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ruby protested. "I'm going to stop talking now."

"Maybe you should," Charlie agreed, still pouting.

Joey watched them both in amusement.

"Living with you two is never boring," she decided.

* * *

Nicole left Penn at his caravan, having given him a long kiss goodnight. Her head told her not to get too invested. If someone she knew and trusted so much like Aden could hurt her like that then what chance did she stand with some dark, handsome stranger? And yet in her heart, she knew she was totally smitten.

* * *

Once their bedroom door was closed, Charlie and Joey fell into each other's arms. Joey reached up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I believe we had a plan," she murmured, nudging her onto the bed.

"A plan?" Charlie asked.

"A certain toy you wanted to try out when we were away?" Joey prompted.

Charlie blushed and giggled.

"We really don't have to if you don't want…"

Joey interrupted her with a kiss.

"I want to make you happy," she insisted. "And I quite like the idea of trying to get over my… issues."

Charlie kissed her again.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

"I can't promise it'll be the most romantic thing in the world but yes, I'm sure," Joey said.

They began to fumble with each other's clothes.

* * *

Angelo sat in the dark in his cell. He had nothing to do or occupy himself with other than cursing his own mistakes. He swore that if he did get away with this one last judgement error, then he was going to do whatever it took to change his life.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Charlie checked.

She had been most amused at the sight of herself displaying a strap-on and it had eased her anxiety. Once she had recovered from her infectious case of giggles, the couple had tried to make things a little sexier.

"Uh huh," Joey replied.

She tried to relax her body but she was still tense, lying on her back with Charlie on top of her. They'd made out a lot, building up their excitement and she was hopeful that things would go okay. It didn't matter to her particularly if she enjoyed it but she really didn't want it to hurt, for Charlie's sake more than hers. She didn't want her to feel like she had done something wrong.

"Please bear in mind that this is my first time on the other end of one of these things!" Charlie said. "I will probably be terrible."

"Please bear in mind that if I don't enjoy it, it's not your fault," Joey replied. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Charlie grinned, sealing it with a kiss.

Their kiss intensified as Charlie gently pushed inside Joey. She stopped when she saw her wince.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked worriedly.

"It's fine," Joey assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just that I'm only used to things the width of these!" Joey grinned, lifting Charlie's fingers to demonstrate.

Charlie laughed and kissed her again.

"You know this has got to be the clumsiest sex in the world?" she remarked.

Joey giggled, running her hands through Charlie's hair.

"You've got that right!" she agreed. "What happened to us being suave, sophisticated and sexy?"

"I like that we can have such variation," Charlie decided. "It's fun."

"It's…"

Joey cut off in surprise.

"Hey!" she grinned. "You were distracting me!"

Charlie smiled back triumphantly. While they had been talking, Joey had relaxed enough that Charlie had been able to slip inside her almost unnoticed.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

Joey kissed her eagerly.

"That's very okay," she confirmed.

She was touched by Charlie's gentleness.

"I don't really know what I'm meant to do next!" Charlie whispered conspiratorially.

Joey giggled, settling herself comfortable back on the bed and holding Charlie's hips, encouraging her to move gently, finding each other's rhythm.

* * *

Later that night, Charlie and Joey were snuggled up in each other's embrace. Joey hadn't reached orgasm but she had enjoyed her time with Charlie none the less.

"I definitely didn't do it wrong, did I?" Charlie asked, her voice breaking the gentle darkness.

Joey smiled and stroked her hair.

"You definitely didn't do it wrong," she assured her. "We just need to practice a little more so I can get into it."

Charlie grinned.

"And you _want _to practice?" she asked.

"Very much so," Joey confirmed. "Every time I'm with you, whether it's clumsy or passionate, funny or deeply serious… it's always perfect."

* * *

_Next time… Angelo makes bail, Charlie, Joey and Miles are unsure of Penn and Sid, Dex and Indi return to Summer Bay..._


	360. Chapter 360

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I was otherwise engaged and by the time I got to my laptop, I was too tired to turn it on! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty**

"Are you okay?" Joey asked worriedly, when she found Marilyn sitting rather numbly at her table in the back room of the bait shop.

Marilyn responded by pushing the local newspaper towards her. Frowning, Joey sat down and read a particularly scathing letter about Marilyn's new business, signed by Colleen Smart.

* * *

Charlie and Watson met Angelo outside the courtroom. He had been granted bail but was suspended from the police force, pending trial. While he knew it was far from over, he was relieved to not have to go inside just yet.

Although he knew that Charlie and Watson had only come because he needed a police escort, he was still touched that they seemed to care about his welfare. For a while there, he had thought there would be no way back after everything that had happened between him and Charlie. But it seemed like even Joey was willing to let it become water under the bridge. Although he knew he would probably always hold at least a vague torch for Charlie, Angelo hoped that he could finally put it behind him and focus on just being her friend instead. He had even started to like Joey a little bit. Sort of.

* * *

"You haven't done anything wrong," Joey assured Marilyn. "Colleen was very wrong to write that letter and the paper were wrong to publish it."

"I just feel like this whole thing is over before it started," the tarot reader replied glumly.

Joey patted her hand.

"It'll be okay," she said.

"So okay that I don't actually have any customers?" Marilyn remarked.

"You've only been open for an hour," Joey said. "Give it some time."

She looked up and caught sight of Tony heading towards the bait shop.

"See, here's a customer now!" she announced, all but dragging Tony into the room.

"Actually, I've come to…"

"To have your cards read," Joey insisted urgently.

He caught the look of pleading on her face.

"Sure," he lied. "Sure I was."

Joey sat him down in front of Marilyn and announced that she would give them some privacy.

* * *

Outside Summer Bay, Doctor Sid Walker was preparing to move house. His kids lived away from him now and if he was being really honest, he had made a hash of his life. Against his own better judgement, he had rented a farmhouse from Alf Stewart and got his old job back at the hospital in Summer Bay. He just hoped that he could start again for real this time.

* * *

Tony thanked Marilyn and headed over to speak to Joey, who thanked him for participating.

"She's feeling pretty low after that horrible letter from Colleen," she explained.

"Yeah, I read that this morning," Tony replied. "It was pretty harsh."

Joey nodded and thanked him again.

"No problem," he said. "I hope it helped. It was pretty interesting actually."

"Yeah, I had my cards read yesterday," Joey told him. "I don't know how much I believe in that kind of thing but I'd never rule it out. It was fun."

* * *

Charlie and Watson had dropped Angelo home and stopped off for a coffee at the Diner. Charlie was tempted to stop by the bait shop to say hello but she knew she would be flouting the rules a little bit. She was also sure that she should be able to go a few hours without seeing her girlfriend!

"Sorry!" Miles said when he bumped right into her and nearly spilt her drink.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, noting the look of seriousness on his face.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm just worried about Nicole."

"Nicole?" Charlie asked. "Why?"

"I really don't trust that Penn guy," he admitted. "I don't know why exactly. I just… don't."

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Charlie tried. "I mean, how bad can he be?"

"That's what I'm worried about!"

* * *

"Well, rest assured that Charlie and I will be there," Joey said. "And I hope Rachel comes round to the idea."

Tony sighed, still feeling down about his wife's objections.

"I mean, the plan is to teach fitness and skills, right?" Joey added. "You're not actually expecting Charlie and I to punch each other out?"

"Of course not!" Tony laughed. "You will be sparring but it won't be violent."

"Then we'll be there," Joey confirmed. "We're looking forward to it."

With a genuine smile on his face, Tony thanked her and continued with the rest of his day. He had several things to do before Xavier and April were due to be helping him set up the shed.

* * *

Sid was just packing up the last of his stuff when there was a tentative knock on his door. Opening up, he was stunned to see his two teenage children in front of him.

"Dex!" he said. "Indi! What on earth are you doing here?"

"We want to live with you," Indi told him anxiously.

He stared back at her in shock. Last time they had all lived together, things had not gone well.

* * *

"You're not supposed to be on school grounds," Miles barked when he came back from lunch to find Penn kissing Nicole in the corridor.

The couple broke apart and Nicole looked particularly embarrassed.

"He just walked me back to school," she said.

"I don't care," Miles said. "You're not meant to be having guests on school property without permission and you certainly shouldn't have your tongue rammed down their throat."

Nicole coloured. Miles fixed his glare on Penn.

"Leave," he said.

Penn held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm gone," he said. "I'll catch you later, Nic."

Nicole glared at Miles.

"When you took on the role of my guardian from Dad, did you promise him to embarrass me at every opportunity as well?" she snapped.

* * *

"So, Jody just ran off with this guy?" Sid asked incredulously. "She stole him from you?"

"Pretty much," Indi said sourly. "So you can imagine why I have no inclination to live with my ex-boyfriend as my step-dad."

Sid nodded, his mind reeling.

"So, can we live with you?" Dex asked.

"Of course you can but um…"

He gestured to all his packed belongings.

"I'm moving house this afternoon."

"Then it looks like we arrived right on time!" Dex said cheerfully. "Where are we going?"

"Summer Bay," Sid informed them.

* * *

Walking home from school with Ruby, Nicole was still trying to puzzle out why Miles had a problem with Penn.

"I mean, he hasn't displayed any signs of psychotic behaviour," she said. "And I should know, after Elliot. And he doesn't seem all messed up like poor Aden was…"

She held up her hands in defeat.

"It's not like Miles normally acts that way," Ruby said. "Maybe he knows something you don't?"

"Like what?" Nicole wondered.

"I have no idea," Ruby replied. "But I suggest you sit down and talk to him about it."

* * *

"You need to sit down and talk to her about it," Joey told Miles.

He had come to the bait shop to sound off to his friends, having been consumed with the incident with Nicole all afternoon.

"She hates me," he complained.

"Oh, of course she doesn't hate you," Marilyn said. "She's just an angsty teenager."

"I agree," Joey said.

They both looked up when Charlie appeared, expecting to take Joey home.

"Sorry!" Joey squeaked, having only just realised the time. "I got distracted."

She hurried forward and kissed her, promising to close up as soon as possible.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stop at the Surf Club for a drink?" Charlie said.

She looked around the room.

"All of you," she added.

"Sounds good to me!" Miles readily agreed.

"How was your first day?" Charlie asked Marilyn.

"Oh, it was okay. I had a handful of customers. Colleen's letter doesn't look like it's done _that _much damage, although I was far from swamped."

"Joey said you read her cards yesterday," Charlie said on the way out.

"Oh yes," Marilyn gushed. "It was the most positive reading I've done in ages!"

"Would you do mine sometime?" Charlie asked. "I'd love to see if my future matches hers."

Joey stepped up and linked arms with her.

"Of course we match," she said. "We belong together."

* * *

Everyone had stayed out much later than they'd intended but Charlie, Joey, Marilyn, Miles and occasionally Alf had all had a really nice time together. Nicole and Ruby had stopped by with their friends and drifted over to talk to them a few times, where Nicole had made friends with Miles again.

"Sorry," Joey said, clapping her hand over her mouth when she yawned.

"Did someone keep you up all night?" Miles smirked, making the girls blush and Marilyn giggle.

"I think we can take it as a yes," Marilyn concluded.

"I had a long day at work is all," Joey protested.

In truth, it had been very late before she and Charlie had actually managed to go to sleep.

"Well, on that delightful note, I'd better take you home, young lady," Charlie decided, finishing her Diet Coke.

She paused in saying goodbye when she spotted a familiar figure walk through the doors. From the other side of the room, Nicole caught sight of him at the same time. Doctor Sid Walker was back in town.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo is back on form with Joey, Miles blurts out a secret and Indi is smitten with oblivious Romeo…_


	361. Chapter 361

_Surprise! I have so many chapters of this story written and ready to go, I thought I'd start posting it every day but you'll still get the other updates as well, as long as that isn't an overload for anyone. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty One**

"Okay, sweetheart," Joey said, opening the car door and leaning back to kiss her girlfriend goodbye. "I'll see you for lunch. Good luck with Wilson."

Constable Wilson would today be giving his decision regarding the investigation into the police station. Upon Angelo's confession and his choice to take all the blame for Hugo and Martha's escape, everyone was hoping that they would be left alone, with only him having to deal with the consequences.

"One o'clock on the dot," Charlie promised, kissing Joey one more time.

As usual, she watched her skip off down to the bait shop with their laptop in a bag over her shoulder. Now that the loan was at least on its way into Charlie's bank account, Joey had been eagerly scouring every paper and website she could find in a bid to acquire the perfect venue. Knowing that she was beginning to get frustrated, Charlie couldn't help but admire the gusto with which she seemed to pursue every day's challenges. She watched until Joey was safely unlocking the store she would soon be resigning from and then headed off to her own workplace, hoping that they would both have successful days.

* * *

"Ready?" Dex asked as he and Indi arrived at Summer Bay High for their first day back at school.

"As I'll ever be," his sister replied rather grimly. "You?"

"Let the joy begin," Dex said, taking a deep breath.

Bracing themselves, they walked through the gates together.

* * *

"You and Romeo are both nightmares," Joey declared. "Do you know that?"

Nicole smiled a little sheepishly. In her uniform, she had opted not to go to school. She knew that Dex and, more specifically, Indi Walker were starting back there today and she did not want to face them. The last time they had been in town, things hadn't exactly gone well. Nicole had developed an insane crush on their father, Doctor Sid Walker and systematically destroyed her friendship with his daughter.

"I couldn't possibly know what you mean," the blonde replied as innocently as possible.

"Do you guys _ever _go to school?"

"Sometimes!" Nicole chuckled. "Just not… today. You can't tell me that you never cut class when you were there."

"We weren't talking about me," Joey swerved.

Her teenage years hadn't exactly been the best years of her life. The less she had to think about them, the better. She was just glad that she was having the best years of her life now. Sometimes she couldn't actually believe that things had ended up turning out so well.

"What's up?" she asked. "Wait, let me guess. Could it be the Walker family?"

Nicole pulled a face.

"Indi and Dex are starting back today," she explained. "I couldn't face them."

"You do realise that you're going to have to at some point?" Joey said gently but purposefully.

"I know," Nicole sighed, sinking into a chair. "I just need some time."

* * *

Miles had only been in the Diner for a few minutes when he lost his temper. Colleen had been bitching to everyone that had no choice but to listen about Marilyn's new business venture.

"Would you just put a sock in it?" he demanded.

Colleen looked stricken. Leah tried not to smile and busied herself in the kitchen.

"I'm entitled to an opinion," the older woman said stiffly.

"And don't we all know it?" Miles snapped. "She's not hurting anyone, Colleen. You'd think that a dying woman would be given some peace in the last few months of her life!"

He froze the moment the words left his lips but he already knew it was too late.

* * *

Joey jumped when she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her waist but she smiled and relaxed when she realised it was Charlie.

"Sorry," the police officer whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Joey leant back against her and held her hands.

"I was engrossed," she said, nodding towards the laptop.

She felt a little guilty to be spending so much time scanning for potential properties when she was working but she always made sure she got her day's tasks done first and always offered every customer her undivided attention. She doubted that Alf would mind. He had been very supportive of the restaurant idea from the start.

"Any luck?" Charlie asked, resting her chin on Joey's shoulder and peering at the computer screen.

"Nope," Joey sighed. "I'm starting to think maybe this whole venture is doomed."

Charlie hugged her a little closer.

"Don't say that," she said gently. "For starters, we never would have got the loan if it wasn't a good idea."

"_We _didn't," Joey reminded her. "You did."

"_We_ did," Charlie insisted. "Please don't lose heart now."

Joey nodded and managed a smile. She turned around to face her girlfriend, kissing her gently on the mouth.

"Now," she said. "Did you hear anything about the investigation?"

* * *

Nicole had left Joey in order to go to the hospital and clear the air with Sid. Her next stop was school and, having spotted Indi and Dex chatting to Ruby on the school field, she braced herself to approach.

"Hi," she managed, her voice shrill and her body language awkward.

Indi surveyed her uncertainly.

"I wasn't sure if we'd be speaking to each other again," she admitted.

"Look, I am so sorry for everything that happened between us when you were last in the Bay," Nicole said earnestly. "I was in such a bad place and I didn't know what I was doing. It was one of the worst times in my life and my pain damaged you. I'm sorry."

Indi nodded thoughtfully but extended her hand.

"Friends again?" Nicole asked hopefully.

"Tentatively," Indi agreed as they shook hands.

"Great!" Dex said exuberantly. "Don't you just feel like we're living in paradise?"

Indi rolled her eyes in disdain. Ruby and Nicole both chuckled.

"We were thinking of having a get together tonight," Ruby put in. "Charlie sent me a text to say that she and Joey are out for the evening so I thought I'd invite some people over to the apartment to welcome Indi and Dex back. What do you think?"

"Could I bring Penn?" Nicole asked hopefully.

She had been waiting for a chance to show her new boyfriend, if she was allowed to call him that, off to everyone.

"Sure," Ruby said. "I thought I'd invite Romeo and… _maybe _Xavier and April. If I can stomach it."

She still wasn't thrilled by her ex-boyfriend being in a new relationship so quickly.

"It might be nice if you made the effort," Nicole encouraged.

"Hey, um… is Annie still living here?" Dex asked, uncharacteristically shy.

"She moved to Japan," Ruby told him.

"Hey, if she doesn't want to meet up then that's fine," Dex said. "You don't need to make up a story…"

"No, really," Ruby said. "She moved to Japan last year. She came back here briefly a few months back but she's pretty much settled over there now."

Dex nodded, silently grumbling that the only girl who had ever really shown an interest in him was gone.

* * *

Charlie reluctantly left Joey at the bait shop, promising to collect her after work so they could go out to dinner. She had happily informed her girlfriend that all accusations against the station had been dropped and it was only Angelo in the firing line. They both still felt sorry for him but everyone was more than a little relieved that the repercussions would not be too wide spread. The rest of their picnic on the beach had been spent trying to encourage Joey about the restaurant. Their dinner that night was intended to celebrate Charlie's news and make steps towards the future for Joey.

* * *

Still with his head full of his confrontation with Colleen, Miles trudged along the seafront and literally bumped into Sid, on his lunch break from the hospital. He began to apologise but stopped.

"What do you think you're doing back in the Bay?" he demanded.

"Working," Sid replied. "Trying to get my family back on track."

"Well I'm telling you now that if you so much as look at Nicole, I'll have you," Miles warned.

* * *

"Marilyn, are you okay?" Joey asked worriedly as she arrived back at work, only to see Colleen leaving the building.

The perfectly turned out blonde was sitting at her tarot table looking rather shaken. Joey hurried to sit opposite her and held her hands.

"Did Colleen have another go at you?" she asked.

"No," Marilyn said quietly. "She was really nice."

Joey looked confused.

"Now that she knows I'm dying, she has no problem with me at all," Marilyn explained.

Joey's confusion grew, aware that if you wanted to keep something a secret, the very last person to confide in was Colleen Smart.

"Miles told her," Marilyn revealed. "I can't believe he'd betray my trust like that."

* * *

That evening, Charlie drove Joey out of town to one of their favourite restaurants. Joey was hopeful that if she ever got her own restaurant off the ground then it would be as good and as successful. Charlie had every confidence that it would be.

"Not if I can't find a venue," Joey said, as they sat down to a candlelit table.

Charlie reached out and held her hand.

"Everything will get sorted in its own sweet time," she assured her. "It's going to be perfect."

"I just want it to happen _now_," Joey admitted impatiently, making Charlie chuckle.

"Patience is a virtue," she said.

"A virtue I clearly don't have!" Joey laughed.

* * *

Music played in the background as Ruby sat around her living room with Nicole, Penn, Xavier, April, Dex, Indi and Romeo. It felt a little bit strange to be chatting relatively merrily away with her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend but she knew she had to make the effort. She could have kept Xavier as a loyal boyfriend if she had tried, even after everything that had happened with Hugo. But it was her own heart that had strayed and as much as she had tried to forget about it, she was still fixated on Liam. And although she knew the chances of him ever having the same kind of feelings for her, she couldn't help but hope.

"So, you live here with your mother and her lesbian lover?" Dex asked, snapping Ruby's attention away from her own thoughts.

"Generally I just refer to her as Joey," she replied, prompting Romeo and Nicole to laugh and Penn to roll his eyes.

It was against his better judgement to attend the 'party' but he knew that at least for now, he had to keep Nicole onside and pretending to want to get to know her friends seemed like the right way to do that.

"Is it strange for you?" April asked. "Or have you always known Charlie was gay?"

"Technically, I think she's bi but no, I didn't know," Ruby explained. "Hell, _she _didn't know but I guess love can sweep you off your feet that way sometimes."

She tried not to visibly cringe as Xavier and April exchanged soppy looks. She then smirked when she caught Indi looking rather longingly at Romeo, who appeared to remain oblivious.

* * *

Having finished dinner, Charlie and Joey had stopped off at the Surf Club, only to find Angelo drowning his sorrows at the bar. They considered ignoring him and walking right back out but their consciences tugged at them and they approached.

"Bad day?" Charlie asked, appearing on one side of him, with Joey taking the other.

"Bad life," he replied glumly.

Charlie and Joey both sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"It'll get better," Charlie tried.

"How will it?" he asked, genuinely longing for an answer. "Do you have any idea what I went through in prison the first time, Charlie? If I have to go back there, I'll die. I know I will."

Awkwardly making sure she didn't get too close, she patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's not think about that now, okay?" she said. "You might not go to prison. They might understand…"

"Understand why I let a man I'd been hunting for a year escape the country with his girlfriend?" Angelo interjected bitterly.

"What you did was really stupid but there _were _circumstances," Joey ventured.

"Oh yeah, I killed the girlfriend's husband," Angelo snapped.

Joey stepped back and held her hands up in defeat.

"I'm really not going to spend another night massaging your ego," she decided. "You fucked up. You have consequences to accept. Against my better judgement after everything you've tried to do to me and Charlie over the last year, I feel sorry for you. But you can't just sit around complaining about it. You have to face reality and deal with it as best you can. That's all any of us can do."

"What the hell do you know?" Angelo slurred drunkenly. "Like anything bad has happened to you!"

Charlie immediately clenched her jaw in irritation.

"Enough bad stuff has happened to me," Joey replied evenly. "And unlike you, none of them were actually my own fault. Now, for your own sake, stop drinking, go home and make yourself presentable for whenever they call you in to hear your fate. And take it like a grown up."

* * *

The gathering was winding down by the time Charlie and Joey arrived home. Penn had convinced Nicole to leave early and Xavier and April had departed after people complained about them smooching too much. Indi was still hanging on Romeo's every word and swooning.

"Hey, guys," Charlie greeted, walking through the door with her arm linked with Joey's. "Did you have fun?"

Dex's eyes widened a little and he couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't paid attention to the lesbians the first time he had lived in the Bay. _Because you were so fixated on Annie_, he reminded himself. And as it turned out, he wasn't the only one who had been. Tonight, he had discovered that Romeo had also had a whirlwind romance with her. And he had also readily agreed that Charlie and Joey were hot, although he had advised him not to make too much of it. Apparently, they were also amazing people who would go out of their way to help anyone and demanded that they be treated with full respect and admiration at all times. Clearly he was very protective.

"Yeah, it was nice," Ruby said. "Thanks for shouting us some pizza money."

"No problem," Joey said, interrupting herself with a yawn. "Apologies for being rude but I _have _to go to bed immediately."

"Me too," Charlie said, following her to the bedroom. "Goodnight! Lock up when everyone's gone, okay?"

"Will do!" Ruby called back.

Dex continued to stare after them in teenage boy wonder.

* * *

_Next time… Marilyn is concerned after Penn's tarot reading, Charlie organises a night out with her friends and John is caught between Gina and Jill…_


	362. Chapter 362

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty Two**

The next morning, Joey tried not to eavesdrop as Miles begged Marilyn for forgiveness over telling Colleen the truth about her illness. She felt sorry for them both. Marilyn had wanted her health problems to stay a secret and everybody should have respected that. But Miles had really only wanted to help, even if he had got it wrong. She hoped that they would be able to reach peace. Hostility never did anyone any good. That was half the reason why she had forced herself to form some kind of truce with Angelo. He was at the end of his rope already and she didn't think holding grudges was helping either of them. Even if he was an arse a lot of the time.

* * *

"You look pretty pleased with yourself, young man," Nicole remarked when she and Romeo walked to school together the following morning. "Might have something to do with Indi?"

Romeo stumbled and looked both embarrassed and surprised.

"Indi?" he said. "Why would it have anything to do with Indi?"

"Maybe because she's beautiful and has the hots for you?" Nicole suggested.

Romeo continued to look confused and promptly denied it.

"There's no point being coy…"

"I'm not!" Romeo insisted good naturedly.

Nicole stopped walking and touched his arm to stop him also.

"You seriously didn't notice the way she was looking at you last night?" she asked.

"No…" he replied dumbly.

Nicole chuckled and shook her head as they started walking again.

"You're so sweet," she said. "Anyway, if it wasn't Indi making you grin like that then what is it?"

"Mum's going to start AA," he revealed happily.

Nicole smiled happily.

"She is?"

"Yep," Romeo replied. "I really think she's going to turn things around this time. And I can't even tell you how much that means to me."

* * *

"Joey, please stand up for me," Miles begged.

He'd left Marilyn and entered the main area of the bait shop where Joey was engrossed in her laptop.

"I'll try," Joey promised. "But she's pretty upset. Didn't you think about what you were saying?"

"No," Miles sighed. "I didn't. I was so busy trying to defend Marilyn that my mouth overran and…"

He sighed dramatically.

"She's become such a good friend to me, Joey," he said. "And I can't bear the thought of losing her friendship before… before."

Joey nodded unhappily and patted his hand.

"I think you might have just helped yourself," she said, nodding behind him to where Marilyn was hovering in the doorway.

"I don't want to lose your friendship either," she softly. "You mean a lot to me too."

"I am so sorry for opening my big mouth," he told her. "It's always getting me into trouble but I swear I'll try to learn from it. And I'll never betray your confidence again."

They hugged.

* * *

Charlie and Watson met with Joey and Monica for lunch at the Diner during their break. It had been far too long since they had been particularly sociable with each other and nobody wanted to let their friendship slide if they could help it.

"Uh oh," Charlie commented, nodding towards the entrance where Lijuan and Song, Elijah's parents were breezing in and heading for Leah.

She and Elijah stopped talking and welcomed them home, although Charlie and Joey couldn't help but note that Leah looked immediately anxious.

"Maybe things will be less intense this time," Joey said hopefully.

She and Charlie exchanged glances. Both of them knew it wouldn't happen.

* * *

"You two are very much the people I want to see," Miles announced when he spotted Nicole and Penn walking along the beach together, holding hands.

The couple looked sceptical. Miles had hardly been supportive of their relationship so far.

"Why?" Nicole asked curiously.

"I need a favour," Miles admitted.

Penn looked immediately unsure. He was not in the habit of doing favours for people if he could help it.

"What is it?" Nicole wondered, much more open to the idea of helping him out.

"Could you go down to Marilyn's and get a tarot reading from her?" he asked. "The business hasn't taken off as much as she'd like so I thought it would be good to drum up some interest."

Penn opened his mouth to object but Nicole readily agreed.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"I guess," Penn said doubtfully. "Sure."

* * *

Having decided that everyone needed to have some fun, Charlie had spent a fair bit of her afternoon organising a night out. It would only be a few drinks at the Surf Club but she was looking forward to it and had invited Watson, Monica, Angelo, Leah, Elijah, Miles, Marilyn, Alf and Irene. And Joey, of course. She believed it was what everyone needed, just to stop and have some fun for a little while. She hadn't spent all that much time with Watson and Monica recently, Angelo needed cheering up, Leah and Elijah needed an escape route with Lijuan and Song, Miles and Marilyn were both struggling, Alf was one of Joey's favourite people in the world and it had seemed wrong to ignore Irene, even though she wasn't one of their closest friends.

* * *

Penn collected Nicole from school and they headed over to see Marilyn, as promised. She was elated to have two new customers and Nicole made sure that she knew Miles had praised her work and suggested they go for the reading. Last night, she had picked up on some tension between the two of them, although she didn't know what it was about.

"Okay, well, who would like to go first?" Marilyn asked, settling down at the table opposite them.

"I will," Nicole decided.

Penn wasn't as into the idea as she was and she didn't want to put too much pressure on him.

* * *

Nudged by Romeo to make her feelings for John clearer, Gina had phoned him and asked him for a drink at the Surf Club after work. Now, sitting opposite him, she felt shy and awkward. It hadn't been the greatest year so far and she had got so wrapped up in Hugo's turmoil that her relationship had got lost somewhere along the way. But she really did want to fix things. She loved John and wanted to keep him as part of her life if she could.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Joey asked, appearing in Marilyn's doorway.

The tarot reader was just gathering up her bag and said yes but looked a little distracted.

"Are you feeling okay?" Joey asked worriedly.

She didn't like to fuss, especially as her friend was always rather cagey about her health but she couldn't keep her concern quiet.

"Yes," Marilyn assured her. "Just a little bemused."

Joey folded her arms and leant against the doorframe.

"Bemused?" she asked.

"Well, I did Penn and Nicole's cards today," Marilyn ventured. "And it really was the strangest thing."

"How so?"

"Well, Nicole's was fine," Marilyn said. "But the cards I got for Penn describe him as absolutely perfect in every way. I'm sure he's a nice man and everything but it was really weird. I even did it a second time to make sure and exactly the same cards were drawn."

"That is weird," Joey agreed.

They walked out of the shop together, pausing to lock up.

"Maybe he _is _perfect," Joey joked. "Nicole certainly seems to think so!"

Marilyn chuckled.

"It's just… unsettling," she said. "I can't put my finger on it but there's… there's something not right there."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Marilyn's spirits were vastly lifted as she enjoyed an evening out with her friends. She was happy to have bonded so much with her new friends, even though it had been a while since she had lived in Summer Bay. It was nice to spend time with Alf and Irene and she was thoroughly enjoying getting to know Charlie and Joey better.

For his part, Angelo was trying to be cheerful and join in with the conversation. He was grateful not to be the only singleton among their group. Miles had been single since his break up with Kirsty, Marilyn didn't have a boyfriend and Alf hadn't ventured into a romantic life for a very long time. Angelo still longed to be part of a couple though. He wondered what it would take to meet someone who would love him. His feelings for Charlie had reluctantly died but he hadn't yet found anyone to replace her in his heart. And with the reputation he had unwittingly carved for himself in the Bay, it seemed doubtful that he ever would.

* * *

"So, you have a piece of paper on top of your fridge?" Joey asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes," Leah said, amused. "It's Lijuan and Song's test for our marriage."

"Putting paper on your fridge?" Charlie clarified. "What's it meant to do?"

"It's an old tradition," Elijah explained, torn between agreeing that it was a bizarre thing to do and wanting to defend his parents' ideas. "You put the paper on a ceremonial altar, which in our case is the fridge so that it doesn't get lost or anything. And if no bad omen appears within the three days it lives there, the marriage will go ahead without a hitch."

"But won't you be looking for bad omens?" Charlie wondered, genuinely worried.

"Yes!" Leah agreed loudly. "That's what I'm panicking about."

"Leah, our relationship, our marriage, is absolutely meant to be," Elijah assured her. "I'm convinced that no matter how hard you look for bad omens, you won't find any. There won't be any to be found. I love you and you love me and we're always going to be together. Okay?"

She smiled as he held her hand. Charlie and Joey giggled, commenting that he was cute.

* * *

Across the room, Gina and John were enjoying their own evening together.

"So, we're really going to do this?" he asked hopefully.

They had decided to make a go of things properly this time and stop letting problems get in the way of their relationship. Gina had promised not to block him out of her life and her family troubles and John had promised to be more understanding of situations.

"Yes," she confirmed, leaning in to kiss him.

Undetected in the doorway, Jill seethed at seeing them together.

* * *

"Okay, it's my round," Joey declared, gathering up their glasses.

"I'll help you," Watson offered.

She picked up the rest of the empties and they headed up to the bar together.

"Joey," John said, appearing beside her to order more wine for himself and Gina. "I wanted to talk to you…"

Joey was immediately anxious. They had made peace but she always felt slightly unsettled by John. The previous year, when he had won his role on the Council, he had taken her job away from her, along with Aden and Geoff's. They'd lost their mooring for Irene's trawler and all their lives had taken different directions. Geoff had left the country to become a missionary and Aden's life had taken a down turn until he had finally left the Bay to start again in the city. As for Joey, she was happy with where life had taken her now, but the journey had been somewhat painful.

"About what?" she asked, ensuring that she kept her voice calm.

"Well, the Surf Club is having some financial…"

He was interrupted by Jill barging up to him, spilling a barrage of abuse in his confused direction. Alf immediately stepped up to calm the situation down and Joey backed away rather quickly. She had never been one for conflict.

"What's all that about?" Charlie asked when Joey returned to sit beside her.

"I have no idea," Joey said. "But I guess dumping one woman for another hasn't gone so well."

* * *

Arriving home later that night with Alf and Miles, Marilyn headed off to bed immediately. Closing the door behind her, she approached her bookshelf and selected the one she needed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she flipped through the pages to find the meaning of the cards she'd drawn for Penn. As she had believed, it meant that he was perfect in every way. However, right at the bottom, she realised that it could easily mean the exact opposite. Penn was either the best thing to happen to the Bay or the worst.

* * *

_Next time… Marilyn seeks advice about Penn from Charlie and Joey, Jill falls out with Romeo and John finally has a conversation with Joey…_


	363. Chapter 363

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty Three**

It was Friday and Leah's nerves were shot to pieces. All she could think about was the paper on top of the fridge and she kept seeing omens in everything she said and did. She just hoped that they could get through the next couple of days and see the light at the end of the tunnel. Everything had become so stressful since Lijuan and Song had arrived, despite their best intentions. Leah was really feeling the pressure. Her love for Elijah was so strong and yet she knew she had been horrible to him. She just hoped that he understood it wasn't about him and just a reaction to the stress she was under.

* * *

"I don't want to go to work," Joey complained as Charlie pulled into her usual space on the side of the road in order to drop her off at the bait shop.

"Yes, you do," Charlie chuckled. "You love your job."

Joey pouted and gestured to the laptop in a bag on her lap.

"I don't like looking for properties to rent," she said. "It was hard enough when we were looking for an apartment. This is way… harder."

She sighed grumpily. Charlie leant over and kissed her.

"You'll find the perfect place at the perfect time," she said. "I already told you that."

"But how do you _know_?" Joey wondered.

Charlie reached out and cupped her cheek, gazing into her eyes.

"Because nobody more than you deserves you live your dreams," she told her.

* * *

In the farmhouse on the other side of the Bay, Sid was in good spirits. He had settled back into the Bay well, he hoped, and aside from a somewhat hostile reception from Miles, people had welcomed him. Even he and Nicole and, more surprisingly, Nicole and Indi, had made amends and considered their history as water under the bridge. But most of all, Sid was thoroughly enjoying getting to know his children again. Dex was weird and Indi was sullen a times but he felt like they were finally getting along as a proper, functioning family. And he loved it. He was desperate to be the Dad they deserved this time.

* * *

Charlie sat at her desk in the office she had come to love and appreciate. The hunt for Hugo and Martha had officially come to an end now that they were more than likely out of the country. Detective Eaves had bared all about the people smuggling operation and would be testifying in court on the promise of a lesser sentence. Now they just had to figure out what Angelo's fate would be and the whole thing could be wrapped up. Charlie couldn't wait until she could forget about the whole thing and move on with her life. A case that had originally had very little to do with her, had brought about a lot of consequences of her life. _At least the nightmares have gone away_, she reminded herself.

* * *

Angelo sat in front of his lawyer looking utterly depressed. With the arrest of corrupt Detective Eaves, the powers that be were coming down harder than ever on cops behaving badly.

"And with your history…" the lawyer ventured.

"I don't need a recap on my history," Angelo snapped. "Just tell me when I can get back to work."

The lawyer sighed and leant his hands on the desk in front of him, looking Angelo directly in the eye.

"Mr Rosetta, I'm not entirely sure you understand the gravity of the situation," he began.

"I do," Angelo interjected. "I know I've made mistakes…"

"This is more than a mistake," the lawyer informed him. "The best case scenario, you won't do jail time but even that is very unlikely. The chances of you keeping your job are almost non-existent. And you're certainly not going to be able to return to your duties until the case is over. You're suspended and I'm afraid it's probably going to be permanent. The best lawyer in the world couldn't get you out of this."

* * *

Charlie arrived at the bait shop for her lunch break with Joey, to find her chatting with Romeo, on his own lunch break from school.

"You look pleased with yourself," the police officer remarked.

Romeo continued to grin as Charlie kissed her girlfriend and wondered what was so good about the day.

"Well, I managed to get John and Gina back together and therefore away from my Mum, who has finally decided to try and change her life and start going to AA meet…"

He trailed off uncertainly when he saw the expressions on their faces. He turned slowly and came face to face with his mother, standing furiously in the doorway. She turned and left without another word.

"I think his day just took a bad turn…" Joey mused when Romeo ran out after her.

Marilyn appeared in the doorway between her tarot room and the bait shop.

"Could I pick your brains for a sec, please?" she asked hesitantly.

* * *

Sid and Liam both paused at the same time as they walked in opposite directions along the beach. Glaring, they both stepped forward and prepared to face each other.

"I heard you were back in town," Liam said, feeling immediately defensive.

"Yeah," the Doctor replied. "Indi, Dex and I are back for good now."

Liam nodded.

"Stay away from Nicole," they both warned each other in unison.

* * *

"So, the cards read Penn as either perfect in every way or pretty much the worst thing to ever happen to this town?" Charlie clarified.

Marilyn nodded, looking very worried indeed.

"Really?" Joey remarked. "I thought that was Angelo."

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"He _thinks _he's perfect in every way but really…"

"Okay," Charlie interrupted, still amused. "Maybe we should leave Angelo alone. For today at least."

"Ruin my fun!" Joey pouted.

Charlie leant over and kissed her before returning her full attention to Marilyn.

"Are you really worried about this?" she asked seriously.

The blonde woman nodded.

"I mean, he seems like a nice man but what if he isn't? I mean, I can't ignore the cards. Maybe Miles has been right about him all along and then, what about Nicole?"

"Then we need to be wary of him," Joey decided.

Neither she nor Charlie were completely sure how much they would invest in tarot but since going back to church that year, they had both become much more spiritually open to all kinds of things. And if it was important to Marilyn, then they had to be there to support her.

"There's no point charging in," Charlie agreed. "But we can all certainly look out for Nicole and make sure she isn't getting into anything more than she can handle."

Marilyn nodded.

"The poor girl has been through so much already," she said.

"Between the three of us, and people like Alf and Miles, we can take care of her," Joey said certainly. "And we will."

* * *

"Do you have any idea how I felt walking into the Surf Club and finding John and that cow all over each other?" Jill snapped.

Romeo had followed her all the way home, although she had tried and failed to outrun him.

"I'm sorry!" Romeo said desperately.

Jill whirled around and faced her son.

"Sorry you did it or sorry I found out?" she asked.

Romeo hesitated and it told her everything she needed to know.

"I don't know why I even wanted to try and build a relationship with you." Jill snapped nastily. "You're not worth it."

* * *

Charlie and Joey were just entering the Diner to collect some takeaway to bring back home to Ruby.

"Woah, where's the fire?" Charlie squeaked when Elijah nearly barrelled into her on his way out of the venue.

"In there," Elijah replied in an uncharacteristically bad mood.

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances before heading over to find Leah stomping around in the Diner kitchen.

"What happened?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"We keep fighting," Leah complained. "How that couldn't be an omen against the wedding, I don't know."

* * *

Leaving Romeo looking utterly depressed at their increasingly broken relationship, Jill headed back out to the Surf Club to drown her sorrows. She wished she had never come to Summer Bay in the first place. Romeo was a bitter little boy who would never forgive her for anything. And worse than that, he had set out to deliberately damage the one nice thing she had found in this town. Tonight, she would drink. Tomorrow, she would leave Summer Bay and her son for good. She was just relieved that he had ripped up that cheque after all. She didn't want to give him anything to remember her by but guilt.

* * *

Having calmed Leah down and ordered their dinner, Charlie and Joey stopped off at the Surf Club to pick up a bottle of wine for the evening. They exchanged glances when they spotted Jill drowning her sorrows at the bar. Opting not to approach, the couple headed to the other side of the bar and ordered from Alf.

"I was hoping to run into you," said a voice behind them.

Charlie and Joey both looked round to see John approaching. Jill looked up in hope but if he noticed her, then he was pretending not to.

"Us?" Joey asked curiously.

"Yes, I wanted to finish the conversation we were having before," he said.

Joey continued to look confused.

"Alf, you need to be on this too," John said.

A little wary, Alf offered his full attention.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The Club is in some serious financial trouble," John explained. "With the new gym opening in town, we're losing business in all areas and the Council have suggested that we rent out the upstairs. And I thought that might be perfect for this restaurant you're planning."

* * *

_Next time… Joey and Charlie view the upstairs room at the Surf Club, Marilyn catches Jill out and Angelo turns to alcohol again…_


	364. Chapter 364

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty Four**

That evening, over dinner from the Diner, Charlie and Joey were eager to quiz Ruby about Nicole. They had both carried Marilyn's concerns with them through the day and they hoped that their daughter could help but keeping an eye on their friend.

"So, you think Penn's a bad guy too?" Ruby asked between mouthfuls.

"Not exactly," Charlie said a little awkwardly. "We're just…"

She looked at Joey for help.

"Wary," Joey concluded. "We're wary."

"Well, I haven't spent all that much time with him but he seems okay," Ruby ventured. "A little moody and mysterious but Nicole's pretty smitten."

"That's what we're worried about," Joey admitted.

"Ruby, if she says anything to you that makes you feel concerned, you need to tell us, okay?" Charlie said. "We can't let her fall into a situation like she did with Elliot. Her Dad's not around to protect her anymore and the rest of us have to do what he did."

Ruby nodded.

"I learned my lesson about keeping secrets from you," she assured them. "I'd never do it again. No matter what."

* * *

John and Gina were walking along the beach after a romantic meal together to celebrate the restart of their relationship.

"I really do love you, you know," John mused.

Gina smiled, blushing a little in the moonlight.

"I love you too," she replied.

John stopped walking and turned to face her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Then move in with me," he requested.

* * *

The house was quiet when Jill sneaked out of her room with the bags packed. She was somewhere between still feeling drunk and starting to feel hungover. She winced when she heard a creak on the stairs and hurried down them quickly. She paused when she came face to face with Marilyn, clearly about to take a drink of water up to bed with her.

"What are you doing?" Marilyn wondered.

Jill didn't quite know what to say.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you for the restaurant viewing this afternoon and then 'care in the community' tonight," Joey smirked when Charlie dropped her off at work.

Charlie snorted and shook her head. They had agreed to go for a drink at the Surf Club with Angelo. It was strange really. Neither of them really liked him all that much, although their strong dislike had mostly abated. But they both felt so sorry for him and the pathetic mess that he had become that they felt like they ought to look after him. Nobody else was going to.

"We don't have to stay long," Charlie promised. "It'll be our good deed for the day."

"For the day?" Joey squeaked in mock horror. "Spending time with Angelo qualifies as my good deed for the Century!"

Charlie chuckled at the drama and leant over to kiss her girlfriend goodbye.

"I love you," she said sincerely.

"I love you too," Joey replied. "And I don't mind hanging out with him really. Now that he's stopped hitting on you, I want to punch him in the face much less!"

* * *

Leah was in a terrible mood and largely taking it out on any object she came into contact with in the Diner. Irene and Colleen just hoped an object didn't turn into a customer. From what they could gather, Leah had claimed that Elijah had her on the very bottom of his priority list and she was utterly miserable that he was letting his parents take over their engagement. Everything felt like it was spiralling out of her control.

* * *

Jill wasn't entirely sure why but, having been persuaded by Marilyn to stay in the Bay and try to work things out with Romeo, she'd found herself at the bait shop. Joey Collins wasn't exactly her favourite person. She had never understood lesbians and she still resented her for even considering taking Romeo's money. But she was also aware that she was probably the person her son talked to the most when he was having problems. If she was going to try and make it work then talking to Joey seemed like the best place to start.

"Can I help you?" Joey asked when she spotted her.

Jill could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I need your help with Romeo," she replied.

* * *

On his lunch break from school, Romeo hurried out for a quick but satisfying surf. He felt utterly bewildered over where he stood with his mother. One minute things had been going well and the next, Jill hated him and had gone out to get drunk again.

Leaving the water, he was pleased when Indi approached him, smiling.

"You really cram a lot into a lunch time," she remarked when he was within hearing distance.

He smiled.

"I try to surf whenever I get the chance," he said. "It's only a couple of times a day now that I'm in school."

Indi laughed.

"_Only_?" she remarked.

He chuckled and nodded, unaware of the way she looked as him as he undid the top half of his wet suit.

"It helps me feel better when things are rough," he explained.

"Are things rough right now?" Indi asked. "You did seem pretty down this morning."

"Things are just pretty difficult with my Mum," he explained. "I talked to Irene about it this morning because she's been the same position with alcohol but she just said that I needed to be patient and wait for her to want to help herself."

* * *

At lunch time, Joey was a bundle of excitement. After a long discussion with John and Alf the night before, both she and Charlie were looking forward to viewing the room above the Surf Club as a potential venue for their restaurant.

"Wow!" Joey said immediately when John let her and Charlie in. "I mean, you know, it's _okay_. I _might _be interested."

Charlie giggled at her girlfriend's terrible attempt at playing it cool. Joey's restraint lasted a couple of seconds before she began trotting round the room and planning what would go where. She finally had the blank canvas she had been dreaming of.

* * *

Romeo and Indi walked home from school together, having succeeded in ditching Dex on the way.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Indi said reluctantly.

"Yeah," Romeo replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for today. It really helped to talk to you."

Indi smiled at him. She had today learnt all about the difficult relationship he had with his mother and the fact that he had had his heart broken recently by Annie, the girl who had briefly dated Dex and moved to Japan. She was disappointed to have been informed that he wasn't interested in a relationship right now but she retained hope for the future.

"It's been nice to spend time with you," she said sincerely. "And um… well, if you ever want to talk again sometime, I could give you my number…"

Still not realising that she liked him, Romeo accepted her friendship.

* * *

After work, Charlie and Joey met up with Angelo in the Surf Club and they were already regretting it. He had been drinking too much and too quickly and was lost in his own misery. They had dragged Miles over to join them but even he couldn't lift the mood.

"I'm just so tired of having to prove that I should be a cop," Angelo complained, slurring. "I mean, how many times have I got to prove that I've earned that badge? You make a couple of mistakes and…"

He made a sweeping gesture and knocked his pint glass on the floor. It smashed and made a mess. Alf stomped over to clear it up before banning him from consuming any more alcohol. Protesting, Angelo wobbled back up to the bar for a refill.

"I may swing for him if he doesn't shut up," Joey admitted.

"He is being a little indulgent with the self pity," Miles agreed.

"And he _doesn't _deserve to be a cop!" Joey squeaked as quietly as possible. "A couple of mistakes? Seriously? He killed a man and then let a fugitive escape. It's not exactly letting someone off for a minor driving offence!"

"Let's put him in a taxi and go home," Charlie decided. "I think you can only be so nice to somebody. I've reached my limit."

* * *

Having finished her shift at the Diner, Leah was in an even worse mood than she had been when she'd left the house that morning. Elijah hadn't even seen her all day so he was sure he couldn't have done something new to piss her off. And yet she was still cranky with him but wouldn't explain why. Sighing, Elijah braced himself for what would undoubtedly turn into a very long night.

* * *

"If I ever get swamped in my own pity party like that, you have my permission to shoot me," Joey said, arriving home at last and flopping down on the couch.

Charlie came to sit beside her, holding her hand.

"I might try and help you out of it first," she said. "Shooting really ought to be the last option."

Joey grinned and kissed her.

"Am I being too hard on him?" she asked.

"No," Charlie assured her. "For starters, you weren't exactly friends to start with. And secondly, although I do feel really sorry for him for what's happened, he'll gain a lot more sympathy if he tries to start taking responsibility for his own actions. He has to start meeting us halfway."

Joey nodded in agreement.

"I feel bad for him too," she said. "But like you said, it's not like it wasn't of his own making. And I'm not saying this because I'm not that keen on him and I really do appreciate the way he accepted responsibility to stop the rest of you getting investigated but at the same time, I don't think he really did. Take responsibility, I mean. It's like he said everything they wanted to hear but he still thinks he's the victim in all of this. I'm not sure he has any idea how his mistakes and bad decisions have affected everyone around him."

Charlie nodded and sighed, snuggling closer for a hug.

"I think we've spent far too much time this evening focussing on Angelo," she decided. "How about we focus on us?"

They kissed passionately, forgetting about anything but each other.

* * *

_Next time… Joey settles on a venue for the restaurant, Angelo resigns from the police force and Leah makes things right with Elijah…_


	365. Chapter 365

_I did update this yesterday but I never got confirmation through so I hope nobody who wanted to read it, missed a chapter! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty Five**

"What on earth did you say to Leah last night?" Elijah demanded of his mother.

She looked nonchalant and continued reading the paper. Irritated, he snatched it away from her.

"Mum!" he said. "What happened last night?"

He wondered if she even understood the havoc that she was causing in his previously happy relationship

"Ask Leah," Lijuan replied easily.

Elijah sighed in frustration and sat next to her at the kitchen table.

"All I could get out of her was that you went to talk to her at the Diner last night," he informed her. "I need more than that. I need to know why she's so unhappy."

"I just gave her the chance to prove herself," Lijuan replied, taking the newspaper back. "And I'm waiting for her to come through."

* * *

"So, what on earth am I meant to do with that?" Leah asked, exasperated.

She was sat at a table in the Diner with Charlie and Joey who had, as usual, stopped for coffee before work began.

"She said Elijah wasn't husband material?" Charlie clarified.

Leah nodded. It didn't quite make sense. All three women agreed that Elijah was definitely husband material. They didn't think you could find someone more stable and committed.

"Why would she say that?" Leah asked, genuinely longing for an answer.

Joey shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "Sorry."

"Maybe you need to ask her," Charlie suggested.

"Right now, I want to get as far away from that family as I can," Leah admitted.

"Don't do that," Joey pleaded. "Just sit down with Elijah and be honest with him. Let him into how you're really feeling. Hiding insecurities only make matters worse, I can assure you."

It wasn't often that she and Charlie held things back from each other but they both knew that things were better when they were completely honest about their feelings.

"Is it even worth it?" Leah wondered.

"Of course it is," Charlie said. "If you love him as much as we all know you d then the _only _thing you can do is start communicating."

* * *

Nicole tried not to comment on the way Indi was so obviously looking at Romeo as they walked to school together with Dex. Her crush on the blonde surfer was on display for all to see but Romeo didn't appear to have a clue. He was too focussed on the problems he was having with Jill to even begin to deal with anything else. And aside from the ill advised kiss that Nicole had shared with him, she was aware that he was still vulnerable after the way Annie had messed him around. But she knew that Indi was a nice girl and she liked the idea that her two friends could be happy together, the way she was currently happy with Penn.

* * *

With only three minutes to go until they were both supposed to start work, Charlie and Joey eagerly found John and Alf in the Surf Club.

"Aren't you meant to be somewhere?" Alf commented, not that he minded.

He doubted there was anything Joey could do to make him angry. She had become rather like a daughter to him ever since she'd first started working at the Surf Club, before she'd taken over the bait shop for him.

"I have three minutes!" Joey squeaked, showing him her watch as proof. "And we wanted to get in before you showed anyone else around upstairs."

"Are you interested?" John asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Joey said. "We'd love to rent it from you for our restaurant."

* * *

Leaving Irene and Colleen to hold the fort, Leah had gone back home to speak to Elijah. If Charlie and Joey thought that the way to make the relationship work was to communicate with each other then she would follow their advice. They were a pretty good example of a happy relationship.

"Hi," she greeted.

She tried not to frown when she realised that he was with his parents. Despite Lijuan's constant interference, Leah did like her and her husband. She just struggled with the lack of space and the way they had such a strong effect on her engagement to their son.

"Hi," Elijah said warmly, standing up.

The look of pure hope on his face was rather heartbreaking and she felt terrible for the way she had been snapping at him all this time. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"I love you," she said. "And I want to marry you."

She looked pointedly at Lijuan.

"I very much think you're husband material and I'm looking forward to spending my life with you," she continued. "I've been panicking about omens and all the planning we have to do for the wedding. I'm sorry I haven't been communicating and I'm sorry I've been taking everything out on you."

Elijah closed the gap between them and wrapped her up in his strong arms. She had never felt safer.

* * *

Angelo left his lawyer's office in a strange mood. The prosecution had offered him a deal. If he voluntarily resigned from the police force, then all charges would be dropped and he could draw a line under the whole Hugo fiasco and start again. He wasn't pleased. He didn't want to leave the police force. But he also didn't want to go to jail. He'd been there, done that and barely survived. This was the only solution out of a bunch of terrible ones.

* * *

Joey was just closing the bait shop for the day when Jill approached her.

"I've taken your advice," the older woman said curtly.

Even when she was trying to be polite, she came across as rude.

"You did?" Joey asked, double locking the door and putting her keys back in her pocket, where they were attached to her jeans by a chain.

"I've spoken to that Irene woman," Jill said. "And I'm starting AA at the end of the week. For Todd."

Joey nodded and managed a smile.

"I'm pleased," she said. "I hope the two of you can work through everything."

Jill nodded stiffly and left.

Joey brightened when she spotted Charlie approaching. They had a meeting with John and Alf tonight to sign all the paperwork and cast everything in stone for the restaurant. And then the real work would begin. At the moment, the room was empty and dusty. According to John's schedule, they didn't actually have all that much time to set up and get started.

"What did she want?" the police officer wondered, nodding towards Jill who was further down the beach.

She pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

"To tell me she's going to AA in a bid to fix things with Romeo," Joey informed her.

Charlie smiled.

"That's great!" she enthused.

"Yep," Joey agreed, taking Charlie's arm and heading back up the beach towards the Surf Club. "I just hope it lasts."

* * *

Angelo's former boss stood up and extended his hand. Angelo refused to shake it. Upon the advice of his lawyer to try and sweep the whole mess under the carpet, he had resigned completely from the police force.

"Thanks for putting me through hell," he said bitterly.

He turned and walked out of the room without giving the boss the right to reply.

* * *

After signing contracts with Alf and John, Charlie and Joey headed across to the Diner for a celebration dinner.

"You look cheerful," Leah commented as she came to serve them.

"As do you," Charlie remarked. "Did you get things fixed with Elijah?"

"Yep!" the Diner owner beamed. "I went home, we talked about everything, pledged our commitment to each other, passed the omen test and got Lijuan and Song's blessing for the wedding."

"Wow!" Joey grinned. "That really is good news!"

"Do you have time to join us for dinner?" Charlie asked hopefully. "Because we have something to celebrate too."

"Oh?"

"We just signed the contract to rent the room above the Surf Club for our restaurant!" Joey squeaked happily, not able to hold her excitement in any longer.

"Then I can definitely join you!" Leah decided, sitting down. "Well done!"

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, drunk and dizzy, Angelo lit a fire on the beach. He stripped completely, removing the uniform he had worn for the occasion. He tossed it into the flames, sat down naked on the beach and watched it burn.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo is arrested after giving Colleen and Joey a fright, Alf is alarmed by the arrival of Mr Oddly and Penn starts to cause trouble for Nicole..._


	366. Chapter 366

_Hello everyone. I hope you all had a good weekend. And I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty Six**

Too excited about the prospect of her new restaurant, Joey had been completely unable to sleep. She'd lain there watching Charlie for a while, admiring how beautiful she was and hoping she would wake up for something naughty. Alas, she was practically in a coma and there was no way Joey was prepared to disturb her. Therefore, she had slipped silently out of bed, changed into her running gear and left a note to let Charlie know where she was, should she wake up before she returned. It was five in the morning.

* * *

Colleen also had not been able to sleep. Someone in the caravan park had been having a party but the more she complained and threatened to call the police the more the partygoers, who included several of those undesirable River Boys, the louder and more obnoxious they got. So she'd grumbled to herself for several hours before getting dressed and going to the beach in order to watch the sunrise. It was there that she came face to face with Angelo. Well, she'd come face to naked body with him. The man was absolutely wasted and didn't have a stitch on. He stood up to talk to her. Colleen screamed in horror.

* * *

Joey bolted in the direction she heard the screaming coming from. She halted abruptly when she reached the beach and found Colleen still screaming and Angelo wearing nothing but a frown.

"What on earth are you doing?" Joey demanded.

She pulled her hoodie off from around her waist and thrust it at him, demanding that he cover himself up.

"My life is over!"

"And you thought you'd flash it to the world?" Joey snapped.

She put an arm around Colleen and told her to go home and she would deal with the situation. Just as Colleen wandered off, Joey's phone rang.

"Why did you leave me?" Charlie asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep," Joey said. "But if you're up, can you help me?"

She glared at Angelo who didn't even seem to know who he was, let alone where he was or what he was doing.

"Help?"

"There's a flasher on the beach," Joey explained grimly. "And his name is Angelo Rosetta."

* * *

By seven o'clock, Jill had given up on sleep. She felt terrible without any alcohol in her system and she was certain that the rest of her life was going to be one, long hangover.

"Remember who you're doing it for," she muttered to herself.

Picturing her son, she tried to forget that he had deliberately sabotaged her relationship with John.

* * *

Still in her running gear, Joey was waiting in the reception area of the police station. Drunk and disorderly, not to mention undressed, Angelo had kicked up a big fuss at being brought into custody. Even though he had only been trying to help him, Angelo had punched Avery in the face and hurled some verbal abuse at both Charlie and Joey. Charlie and Avery had then hauled him into custody where he had been dressed in lost property clothes and slung in a cell to cool off. This was definitely not the way Joey had intended to start her day.

"Okay, we can go home for all of an hour and a half before I have to come back and start my shift," Charlie said tiredly.

They walked out of the police station together.

"See what happens when you abandon me in the middle of the night?" she complained.

"I didn't abandon you!" Joey protested, climbing into the passenger seat of the car. "I was restless. And now, thanks to _him_, I am scarred for life."

Charlie chuckled as she climbed into the driver's side and started the engine.

"I mean seriously, you went near _that_?" Joey said, exaggerating a shudder.

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"Now do you appreciate how glad I am to have realised I like girls?" she said.

"Girls plural?" Joey asked with mock concern.

"You," Charlie corrected herself. "You're the only one I want to see naked. Ever."

"Ditto," Joey smirked.

* * *

As the Bay became more functional, Jill was struggling to eat breakfast with Romeo, Nicole, Marilyn, Miles and Alf. She felt sick and the toast tasted like cardboard.

"I'm just so happy that you're really doing this," Romeo enthused. "If you can kick the alcohol then there's nothing you can't do. Nothing _we _can't do. We could get Mink back and all of us could start again. Together. As a family."

Jill was lost in thought as her son continued to ramble.

* * *

Popping home just to get changed, Charlie and Joey collected Ruby and took her to the Diner for breakfast. The couple had decided that they deserved an extra treat after the trauma of their encounter with Angelo.

"He was actually naked?" the overheard Leah asking Colleen incredulously.

Leaving Ruby at the table, Charlie and Joey approached the counter.

"Did you see him?" Leah asked, her eyes wide.

"Unfortunately, yes," Joey said. "I won't be eating sausages for a long time."

She shuddered. Charlie and Leah both laughed.

"It's not funny!" Colleen protested. "It was horrible!"

Her comment only served to make them laugh harder.

* * *

By lunch time, Angelo was the talk of the whole town. Walking out of school for the break with Ruby, Nicole mused that perhaps Angelo had actually lose his mind.

"Personally, I think he lost it a long time ago," Ruby replied.

She didn't mean to be unkind but she was never going to be on the side of a man who kept trying to break her family apart. Even if he had stopped now, the memory was there. And even if she had been rather surprised the previous year when her formerly heterosexual sister became her bisexual mother, Ruby was happy with her setup. She loved her home and her Charlie and her Joey and she wasn't prepared to tolerate anyone who would dare to mess with that.

"I don't know," Nicole mused. "I mean, he's made a lot of mistakes but I do feel a bit sorry for him. I mean, he came back to the Bay last year, desperate to be a hero. And now… now he's got nothing. He's lost his job, he has very few friends…"

"And not a lot to be proud of by Joey's description this morning," Ruby remarked.

Nicole burst out laughing at the insinuation.

"What's so funny?" Penn asked, appearing as if from nowhere.

Nicole stopped walking and hugged him, kissing his cheek. He smiled and waited expectantly for an answer.

"We were talking about Angelo's penis," Ruby informed him.

Penn raised his eyebrows and Nicole turned rather pink.

"It wasn't how it sounds," she said quickly, shooting a glare at her friend.

Ruby merely smirked and walked on, aware that now Penn had arrived, she had lost her lunch partner.

* * *

"Coffee for you," Charlie said, putting the foam cup through the bars of Angelo's cell.

He looked like hell and by the stink in the room, he had thrown up at some point. With grey skin, he approached her and accepted the cup.

"Want me to send Avery in so you can apologise?"

"Apologise?" he asked tiredly.

"You hit him," Charlie revealed. "In some cultures, that's considered to be rude."

He groaned.

"The whole thing is pretty much a blur," he admitted.

"I can promise you that we all wish it was a blur for us too," Charlie said grimly. "I'll send someone to collect your sick bucket."

* * *

Nicole was in a good mood as she returned to school. She had had a lovely heart to heart with Penn on the beach and opened up to him about her past with Sid. It was still something she was rather embarrassed about but her new boyfriend had been gentle and reassuring. She felt like he was someone she could really trust.

"Did you have a nice lunch?" Ruby asked a little sourly when she spotted her friend.

"Sorry," Nicole apologised. "I'll make it up to you."

"Weren't you only saying a few months ago that it makes you cranky when friends ditch you because they have a new boyfriend?" Ruby asked.

Nicole apologised again. Ruby flashed a smile.

"I don't mind really," she said. "And I have to admit he's pretty hot. Do you really like him?"

"I am so smitten," Nicole admitted.

Ruby continued to smile but Charlie and Joey's words were worrying her.

"And he's really nice and everything?" she asked. "Nothing… bad has happened?"

"Why would anything bad happen?" Nicole asked, bewildered.

"No reason," Ruby said quickly. "I just wondered, you know, because Miles had that bad feeling and stuff."

"I think Miles was just being overprotective," Nicole said. "Compensating for my Dad not being around, I guess."

Ruby nodded.

"_You _like him though, right?" Nicole checked a little worriedly.

"Of course," Ruby replied, well aware of how much her friends' opinions of her boyfriend meant to her.

* * *

"What on earth is that?" Alf asked, strangely high pitched.

Joey and Marilyn stared at him. He had stopped by to discuss dates for Joey's departure from the bait shop when Marilyn had brought in a ventriloquist dummy.

"It's Mr Oddly," the blonde said. "The new mascot for my business."

"That creepy thing is _not _staying here," Alf insisted.

Joey and Marilyn exchanged awkward glances.

"What's wrong with him?" Marilyn wondered.

Alf jumped back when she pretended to make him talk.

"Alf, are you… are you scared of dummies?" Joey asked curiously.

He looked a little flushed and nodded shyly.

"There was an incident at my fifth birthday party…"

He shuddered at the memory.

"Please get rid of that thing," he requested.

"No way!" Marilyn protested. "He's lovely! I can't see him homeless!"

Joey just about managed to supress a smile.

* * *

Penn carefully orchestrated a meeting between him and Sid at the Diner in the late afternoon. Ever since Nicole had poured her heart out about the womanising Doctor, he had been eager to start putting his plan into action. He was going to destroy the heart of Summer Bay if it was the last thing he did. When he was finished, the residents of this town would be longing for the violence of the riot on Australia Day earlier in the year. He was going to bring as much pain as he could. And Nicole was a great place to start.

* * *

Colleen arrived at the bait shop just as Joey and Marilyn were closing up.

"I brought you some cake," Colleen said, offering the food out to Marilyn.

Ever since she had learned that these would be the last months of Marilyn's life, she had been as nice to her as she had formerly been nasty.

"Um… thank you," Marilyn said a little awkwardly.

She was sensitive about her situation and it was unsettling that a woman that hated her was being so kind.

"How are you feeling?" Colleen asked.

Marilyn looked helplessly at Joey who didn't quite know how to help.

"I'm feeling okay, thank you," Marilyn said politely. "But Mr Oddly and I are looking forward to going home."

"Who's Mr…?" Colleen began.

She interrupted herself with a shriek when Marilyn presented the dummy.

"Oh!" she said. "He's um… lovely."

She quickly hurried away.

"I'm so very glad I didn't listen to Mr Stewart," Marilyn remarked.

Joey chuckled and announced she was off to meet Charlie at the police station.

"Do you want a lift?" Marilyn offered. "It's not a short walk."

"That would be great, so long as you don't mind," Joey said politely.

She was determined not to fuss over her the way Colleen was because she knew it wouldn't help, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about her.

"I don't mind at all," Marilyn said, leading the way to her car. "Let's see if Mr Oddly is as scary to cops as he seems to be to other people!"

* * *

Leah, Elijah and VJ waved until Lijuan and Song were out of sight. Having come and caused chaos, everything had finally been resolved and the engaged couple had the full blessing of the groom's parents.

"That was fun," Elijah remarked.

"You think that was fun?" Leah replied. "Just wait until you meet _my _family!"

* * *

"Now, we're not going to find you drunk, disorderly or undressed again, are we?" Charlie checked sternly when she and Joey deposited Angelo back at his apartment.

"The way I feel right now, I am _never _drinking again," Angelo groaned, landing heavily on the couch.

"Or getting undressed in public," Joey added. "You really mustn't do that again either."

He smirked at her.

"Did I turn you?" he asked.

"You turned nothing but my stomach," she assured him.

Angelo groaned again and flopped back in his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"See you later," Charlie said, guiding Joey to the exit. "Behave yourself."

* * *

At the hospital, Sid was struggling to concentrate. In his profession, that was not a good thing. But his conversation with Penn was driving him crazy. He had informed him that not only was his relationship with Nicole casual, but Nicole had confided in him that she still had feelings for Sid. It didn't make sense. He thought they had cleared the air when he and his kids had first returned to the Bay. This really was the last thing he needed.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Charlie asked Joey on the way home.

"Yeah, it was fine," Joey said.

They held hands across the seat.

"Marilyn totally freaked Alf out with that doll thing," she added.

Charlie shuddered.

"Those dummy things are freaky," she said. "I'm totally on Alf's side!"

Joey chuckled.

"So, a big strong cop like you can take down murderers and thieves and a toy scares you?"

"As do clowns and spiders," Charlie agreed. "We have established this!"

Joey giggled. She leant over in her seat and kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" she wondered.

"Maybe once or twice," the police officer replied. "But I'm open to more demonstrations."

"You're on," Joey promised.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie is summoned to a meeting with Inspector Joyce, Joey misbehaves and Alf plots against Mr Oddly…_


	367. Chapter 367

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty Seven**

"I'm just not sure what he wants," Charlie said unhappily over breakfast with Joey and Ruby.

"That's why you're going to the meeting," her daughter said through a bite of toast. "To find out."

Yesterday, the police officer had been phoned by one of her superiors, Inspector Joyce, to arrange a meeting. And with the fallout from Angelo's indiscretions, Charlie was rather nervous.

"But what if it's awful or…?"

Joey put a gentle hand on her girlfriend's arm, looking directly into her blue eyes.

"You haven't done anything wrong," she said firmly. "It won't be anything bad."

* * *

Romeo sat on the beach in his school uniform without any intention of heading to class. This morning, he had woken up to a note from his mother informing him that she had left town. He was devastated. For a moment there, he had really believed that they could work things out and start afresh but obviously he had just been deluded. He looked longingly at the bait shop, hoping that Joey might arrive early to work. She always knew the right thing to say.

* * *

"Okay, good luck," Joey said.

She had wangled the morning off work so that she could take some measurements of the room above the Surf Club and really get to grips with her plans for the restaurant. Charlie had originally intended to help but the meeting with Inspector Joyce had put a spanner in the works, somewhat.

"I'll call you when I'm done," Charlie promised.

Joey leant in and kissed her.

"Please listen to what he has to say without panicking," she begged.

"I'll try," Charlie promised, kissing her one more time.

* * *

"Where's Joey?" Romeo wondered when he saw Alf opening up the bait shop.

The older man turned and explained that she had the morning off in order to measure up the restaurant venue.

"Oh," Romeo sighed, looking glum.

"Anything I can help you with?" Alf wondered.

The blonde surfer just shrugged.

"Is it about your Mum?" Alf asked kindly. "I noticed all her stuff was gone this morning."

Romeo nodded.

"She left nothing but a note," he admitted. "And now I don't know what to do or how I'm meant to feel."

Alf reached out and patted his shoulder.

"Joey's checking out the venue above the Surf Club," he said. "Maybe she'll appreciate some help."

Nodding gratefully, Romeo headed back up the beach.

* * *

Charlie tried not to look as nervous as she felt as she sat across the table from Inspector Joyce in a private room of the police station.

"I'll get straight to the point," Joyce said.

Charlie couldn't even read the tone in his voice. She had no idea what was on his mind.

"Your work over the last couple of years has been exemplary," Joyce told her.

Charlie just looked startled.

"Even with the personal crises you've been through, like the murder of Grant Bledcoe and the problems with your daughter, your work has been remarkable," Joyce said. "And we don't think that a mere promotion to Sergeant is good enough."

Charlie chewed the inside of her cheek until it hurt. He was saying nice things but she was still terrified that she might lose the promotion she had worked so hard for.

"So, we're promoting you to Senior Sergeant of this station," Joyce said, finally managing a smile. "It comes with extra responsibility and a higher wage."

Charlie just stared at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Very serious, Senior Sergeant Buckton," he assured her. "You should be very proud of yourself."

* * *

"I'm not being very helpful, am I?" Romeo said.

He was so miserable that he sounded like Eeyore.

"Of course you are," Joey said brightly. "You're holding the end of the measuring tape!"

He managed a smile and dutifully read out the length of the room.

"Thanks for letting me hang around," he said.

"It's fine," Joey assured him. "I just wish I could do a bit more than keep you busy."

"You're helping," Romeo assured her. "And hey, it could be worse. I could be Tony or Rachel."

Joey paused and looked confused.

"What's wrong with Tony and Rachel?" she wondered.

"Oh, they were having a big row about boxing or something when I came up here," he explained.

Joey frowned, knowing how much the classes meant to Tony. She hoped nothing would go wrong.

* * *

At lunch time, John met up with Gina in the beach. As they strolled along the sand, they held hands.

"So, have you thought about my question?" he asked anxiously.

Gina smiled. She still couldn't believe that he had asked her to move in with him.

"I've thought about it," she said carefully.

John stopped walking and turned so that he could face her.

"And?" he asked nervously.

"I haven't come up with an answer yet."

* * *

It was late that evening when Charlie and Joey found themselves sitting on the beach together under the stars. Excited about Charlie's promotion and how easily things for the restaurant had come together, the couple had been eager to go out and celebrate.

"How about a dip?" Joey suggested, nodding toward the calm sea, glinting in the moonlight.

"We don't have swim stuff," Charlie pointed out.

Joey raised her eyebrows suggestively, offering a challenge.

"No way!" Charlie protested. "I don't think getting caught for public indecency will help me keep my promotion!"

Joey grinned and kissed her possessively. Drawing back, Charlie caught the look in her eye.

"Who says we'll get caught?" she said.

"Joey…!" Charlie tried.

But her girlfriend was already stripping off, ignoring the irony considering what had happened with Angelo.

"Come on!" Joey yelled, slipping out of her underwear.

Charlie looked up at her from the sand. Too much wine and the joy of their current life were clearly going to her girlfriend's head.

"I'll be lonely on my own," Joey pouted.

Charlie licked her lips, looking Joey up and down in the moonlight. Against her better judgement, she allowed her to pull her to her feet and undress. Holding hands, they charged into the sea together, laughing with nervous excitement.

"Shit, this is cold!" Charlie protested as they walked further and further out.

They paused when the water level reached their waists before they ducked down to put their shoulders under the water. Charlie smiled as Joey brushed up against her, wrapping her strong thighs around her waist.

"Can I warm you up?" she asked, her voice low and seductive.

Charlie's smile was all Joey needed in response. She kissed her mouth and the point on her shoulder that always seemed to drive her wild. She cupped Charlie's breasts and ran her tongue over them, tasting the salt that was now on each of them. Charlie tilted her head back and closed her eyes, giving in to every pleasure Joey was offering. She was sure that at this stage in their relationship, some of the passion should have worn off. But it hadn't. And she hoped it never would.

"Mmm," she moaned quietly, as she felt Joey's fingers beneath the water, toying with her.

Joey smiled and kissed her neck while her fingers carefully explored, finding her clitoris and teasing it immediately.

Charlie moaned again and kissed Joey's mouth. It was a strange sensation to have Joey's fingers inside her in water. Her girlfriend found her rhythm and penetrated her gently but firmly, building speed and passion. Charlie clutched her harder as she broke into orgasm.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, having splashed about in the water a little more, Charlie and Joey reluctantly made their way back onto the beach where they hoped nothing had happened to their clothes.

"Wait," Charlie said when only their feet were covered by the rippling waves.

She pulled Joey round to face her, melting their bodies together. Joey was more than a little startled to find herself being lowered onto the wet sand. Charlie moved onto top of her, kissing her passionately.

"What about public indecency?" Joey wondered.

The question fell out of her head the moment she felt Charlie's tongue between her legs. The police officer worked hard immediately, and not just because she was worried about getting caught. Sometimes, when she looked at Joey, she was overcome with passion. She had to be intimate with her right then and there and make sure she knew just how wonderful and beautiful she was. Now was one of those moments.

"Charlie…" Joey murmured, closing her eyes and clutching handfuls of sand as she felt her girlfriend's tongue expertly bring her closer and closer to climax.

She cried out, releasing everything she was feeling and clutched at Charlie who rested against her, exhausted.

"This was quite the night, hey?" the Senior Sergeant smirked.

"And it's not even over yet," Joey replied suggestively.

* * *

Once night had officially fallen and the rest of the house had fallen asleep, Alf crept down the stairs. Grabbing Mr Oddly from where Marilyn had thoughtlessly placed him at the kitchen table, he took him outside, determined to get rid of the horrible thing for good.

* * *

Ruby poked her head out of her room when she heard her parents come in.

"I don't even want to know why you're covered in… mud?"

"Sand," Joey informed her.

"I still don't want to know!" Ruby decided. "Good night!"

She hurried back to her room. Holding hands, Charlie and Joey skipped off to the bathroom together.

* * *

Miles was getting a glass of water from the kitchen when Alf returned to the house. The older man looked particularly startled to see him.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Alf replied. "Just… I was burying a dead bird."

Leaving Miles still confused, he hurried back to bed, hoping to have left Mr Oddly far behind him.

* * *

Having got carried away in the shower, it was even later when Charlie and Joey finally got to bed. Wearing nothing, they met in the middle.

"This was definitely an amazing night," Charlie whispered.

Joey grinned and kissed her. She surprised herself with a yawn.

"Oh, you're not tired, are you?" Charlie asked.

"A little," Joey admitted.

"But we were turn taking," Charlie reminded her. "I owe you one…"

Joey giggled.

"I'm suddenly very awake!" she declared.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo goes for a tarot reading, Joey suggests a replacement for her at the bait shop and Monica gets an exciting job offer..._


	368. Chapter 368

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. I had to go to my ME/CFS group, then lunch, then a friend had a crisis and then I travelled to my mum's house for the next few days so by the end of all that, I was exhausted! But normal service resumes from now. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty Eight**

"Shit, we're going to be late," Joey mumbled.

She sat up abruptly, with her hair standing on end and nudged Charlie who just moaned and rolled over.

"Charlie, we overslept," she hissed.

"What?" Charlie asked, half sleepy and half panicked.

She too sat up and rubbed her eyes. She focussed on the clock beside the bed. They had five minutes until they were supposed to leave.

"Shit," Charlie agreed tiredly. "Why didn't you set the alarm?"

"Why is it my responsibility?" Joey asked, hauling herself out of bed.

Charlie followed suit.

"Because the clock is on_ your_ side of the bed," she informed her.

"So?" Joey complained, unhappily forgoing a shower and putting some clothes on.

"You _always _set the alarm!" Charlie pointed out, rummaging in the wardrobe for a fresh uniform.

It was her first day as Senior Sergeant of the station. Being late really wasn't a good look.

"Sorry if I was distracted," Joey pouted.

It turned into a smirk. Charlie caught it and grinned, heading over to her while she did her trousers up. She pulled Joey into a kiss, happily remembering the night before. Their kiss deepened immediately and they tumbled back on the bed together.

"We really don't have time," they agreed in unison, getting up again.

"But you're in a world of trouble tonight," Charlie said wickedly.

Joey grinned at her.

"Will there be handcuffs?" she asked hopefully.

"If you're lucky," Charlie replied.

* * *

Alf headed over to the Surf Club in a state of distress. Last night, he had thought he'd got rid of that blasted doll, Mr Oddly. But sure enough, when he'd come down to breakfast, there had been, grinning inanely and covered in mud. He made Alf's skin crawl.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Joey called into Marilyn's room when she finally arrived at work.

"That's a poor show," a man commented behind her.

Joey whirled around to find Angelo hovering in the doorway. They might have called a truce but Joey doubted there would ever be a day when she was pleased to see him.

"What do you want?" she asked a little more harshly than she meant.

She was still flustered from having to hurry out of the flat at breakneck speed.

"Great customer service," Angelo commented. "I'm here for Marilyn, actually."

Joey merely shrugged and started her working day. Angelo headed into the other room and asked Marilyn if she would give him a reading.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Ruby squeaked, almost jumping up and down with joy.

Liam chuckled and nodded.

"I'm serious," he assured her. "We have a proper recording session booked for our demo. And I can't wait."

Still beaming, Ruby hugged him. Liam felt a little uncomfortable but at the same time, he was as happy as she was. The time might have finally come when he could get his old career back. And with Ruby by his side, he was sure he wouldn't fall into the same traps as last time.

* * *

Angelo left Marilyn's tarot reading less than pleased. Marilyn then appeared, looking anxiously at Joey.

"That was one of the worst readings I've ever done," she said glumly.

Despite her own distrust of the former police officer, Joey was concerned.

"What happened?"

"You won't tell anyone? Well, except Charlie, obviously," Marilyn said. "I know you tell her everything."

Joey gestured for her to sit down so they could chat properly.

"His past was all about failure," Marilyn admitted. "And he got all maudlin about the police officer he killed, going to prison, letting Hugo go and losing his job and everything."

Joey nodded. Whether she liked the guy or not, she could barely imagine the amount of guilt the guy must carry around with him every day.

"And then his present was the same," Marilyn continued. "Losing his job, not having managed to get… um, a girlfriend…"

She looked down rather anxiously.

"You mean he didn't manage to get Charlie as a girlfriend," Joey said.

Marilyn nodded uncomfortably. Joey grinned.

"Don't worry," she said. "I can take it. I know he's not a threat."

Marilyn looked relieved and smiled.

"And then there was his future," she added.

"Not good?"

Marilyn sighed.

"It doesn't look like he's ever really going to achieve anything," she said unhappily. "He's going to be mediocre at work, in his love life…"

She sighed again.

"How do you give a reading like that to someone? When it's so hopeless?"

* * *

John and Gina sat opposite each other at the Diner, drinking coffee.

"So…?" he coaxed.

"I can't move in with you," Gina told him.

His face instantly fell.

"But I'd like to invite you to move in with me and Xavier," she added.

He was elated.

* * *

Before meeting Charlie for lunch, Joey headed over to the Surf Club to talk to Alf.

"What do you think of hiring Angelo to replace me at the bait shop?" she suggested, getting right to the point.

Her boss just stared at her.

"Are you insane?" he asked.

"Probably," Joey remarked. "You know he's never been my favourite person but I just thought if someone gave him a chance then maybe he'd have a bit of direction in life. Maybe if he thought someone believed in him, he'd stop messing everything up all the time."

Alf nodded thoughtfully. Rightly or wrongly, he was grateful to the corrupt cop for giving his granddaughter the chance to live her life with the man she loved, even if it wasn't the life or the man he would have chosen for her.

"That's a big maybe, Joey," he said.

"I know," Joey said. "I'm certainly not trying to force you or anything but I figured it was worth an ask. And I'm happy to train him up before I'm needed full time at the restaurant."

"I'll think about it," Alf promised.

* * *

Tony sat in the farmhouse shed, depressed and alone. Not one single person had bothered to show up for his class, not even people who had promised. Unhappily, he considered that Rachel might have been right after all. Perhaps the whole venture had always been destined for failure.

* * *

"It's just really scary!" Joey admitted over lunch with her girlfriend. "I'm spending thousands here! _Thousands! _I've never even had a thousand to myself and now…"

She shook her head, marvelling at how many purchases she had been making for the restaurant. The builders were now in there, turning the vacant room into the palace Joey required. It was hard to believe that her long lost dream was actually coming true. And she very much knew that she had Charlie to thank for it.

"It's pretty exciting, isn't it?" the Senior Sergeant said with a smile.

Joey nodded enthusiastically, making Charlie giggle.

"Do you think if we eat fast, we'll have time to go and check on the builders?" she asked. "I want to see what it looks like at every stage!"

Charlie chuckled and reached for her hand.

"I think we can definitely do that," she said.

* * *

"It's a kind offer but no thanks, Alf," Angelo said, attempting to sound polite.

Following Joey's suggestion, the businessman had offered Angelo a job at the bait shop, only for it to be rejected.

"It was just a suggestion," he said.

"And I'm grateful," Angelo replied. "But I was a police officer, Alf. I was a Senior Constable. I think selling bait to fishermen is a bit beneath me."

* * *

Joey was in a thoroughly good mood when she arrived back at work, having gone with Charlie to watch the progress on the restaurant. She could hardly believe that in a few weeks, she would be finishing her work with Alf and starting up her very own business. It was beyond exciting. Her face fell when she saw Tony approach, not looking very happy.

"Hey, Tony," she greeted warmly. "What's up?"

"I thought you were coming to the boxing class," he barked.

"I am," Joey said, furrowing her brow.

"Then why didn't you show up?"

"Um… because it doesn't start until six thirty tonight…?"

Tony looked confused. Joey whipped the poster off the wall and showed him. He coloured.

"I printed the wrong time," he said.

"You did?"

"I meant the lessons to be at lunch time," he told her. "And I thought nobody had bothered to show up."

Joey smiled kindly.

"Make sure you're there for six thirty tonight and Charlie and I will make sure we will be too," she said.

"Be where?" Sid wondered, appearing in the store.

"My boxing class," Tony said before explaining the situation.

"Oh yeah," Sid said. "It's at the farm, isn't it? That's a great idea."

"Do you think so?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yeah, boxing is brilliant for fitness," the Doctor said.

"Would you please come over to dinner tonight?" Tony asked.

Sid looked confused.

"Rachel isn't supportive of the classes," Tony told him. "Maybe she'd respect the opinion of someone as medically trained as she is."

"Uh… sure," Sid said a little uncertainly.

Joey waved as the two men headed out of the shop, deep in conversation. She smiled when she saw Alf approach.

"I followed your idea to give that waste of space a job and he threw it back in my face," he told her grimly.

Joey frowned. For a moment there, she had really believed that Angelo might be appreciative of someone trying to give him a chance.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault that he's an ungrateful git," Alf said. "It was nice of you to want to give him a chance. It's just a shame that he thinks he's too good to work in a place like this."

"He thinks he's above a bait shop?" Joey asked a little angrily. "That's one deluded guy – and not just because there's nothing wrong about working in a place like this."

* * *

"Are you okay, Watson?" Charlie asked a little worriedly.

The pair were out on patrol, having had a particularly and happily quiet day so far.

"I think Monica and I are about to break up," Watson admitted.

"What?" Charlie squeaked. "Why? What's happened?"

"She's got a really good job offer in the UK," Watson said glumly. "She says she hasn't made a decision yet but what are the chances of her sticking around here just for me when she has such a good opportunity?"

"Well, hopefully because she loves you," Charlie said softly.

She squeezed her friend's hand in support.

"Hey, we're going to a new women's boxing class tonight," she said. "Would you like to join us?"

* * *

"Oi!" Joey hollered when she spotted Angelo trudging along the beach.

He grimaced but approached.

"Why on earth did you turn Alf down like that?" she snapped.

"Because I don't want to work in a bait shop!"

"Do you have any better options?" Joey demanded.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking sullen.

"Angelo, we're not friends," Joey told him.

He just rolled his eyes.

"You've made a lot of mistakes that have hurt a lot of people," she continued. "But right now, you have nothing. You're a mess. Alf is willing to give you a second chance… well, more like a thousandth chance. You might have thought you were the big 'I am' when you were a cop but that's gone now, Angelo. You're not a police officer and you never will be again. You're flashing on the beach and drinking into oblivion. And I might not like you all that much, but I am worried about you. I'm worried about the even dumber decisions you make when you're feeling low. Alf's given you a chance and however much you might look down on a job like this, it's pretty much your only option. So why don't you grow up and accept the help that's being offered to you?"

Angelo stared at her for several moments, not quite sure what to say.

"Okay," he said quietly. "Thanks."

Without another word, he turned and left.

* * *

"So, I don't really know how he reacted," Joey explained in the car as she, Charlie and Watson headed over to their boxing class together. "He just said 'okay, thanks' and left. It was really weird."

"Weirder than you trying to get him a job?" Charlie remarked.

"Hey, I'm a nice person!" Joey protested indignantly.

"Oh, I know," Charlie assured her, resting a hand on her girlfriend's thigh. "It's just that you don't really like him and…"

"I feel sorry for him," Joey said. "And if nobody gives him another chance then he's just going to get more depressed, cause more trouble and become more of a burden. So really, it's in everyone's interests to try and help him out."

"You know he might have left town if he had nothing left, don't you?" Watson asked, leaning forward as far as her seatbelt would allow.

"Oh crap!" Joey sighed. "We were so close! Stupid Joey!"

Charlie squeezed her leg.

"Kind Joey," she corrected. "And your compassion for the world and everything in it, even the things and people you're not keen on, is one of the many, many reasons why I love you."

* * *

_Next time… Angelo reconsiders Alf's offer, Ruby argues with Charlie over Liam and there is a thief at the caravan park…_


	369. Chapter 369

**Chapter Three Hundred and Sixty Nine**

"This is a nice surprise, by the way" she said, to Watson in the backseat.

"Charlie's taking pity on me," Watson replied.

"It's not pity!" Charlie insisted, turning left onto the farm. "It's friendship."

"What's going on?" Joey wondered.

"Monica and I are probably breaking up," Watson informed her glumly.

"What?" Joey squeaked in shock. "Seriously?"

Watson nodded and explained the situation of her girlfriend's job offer.

* * *

Angelo found Alf in the Surf Club and was not greeted with any warmth.

"I'm really sorry I was so rude and ungrateful," the former police officer said. "And if, on the off chance, the job is still available, I'd like to take it."

Alf surveyed him, not feeling very compassionate.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked.

"Someone made me aware of what a prick I've been," Angelo replied honestly.

He hated that Joey, of all people, had succeeded in teaching him a lesson but he supposed it had to come from somewhere. He had nothing right now and according to Marilyn's tarot cards, he'd have nothing in the future. He had to make a change somewhere. Why not start here?

"I'll give you a week's trial," Alf decided. "If you can prove yourself and get along with Joey while she trains you then sure, you can have the job."

Angelo thanked him gratefully.

* * *

At the end of what was a very successful and busy boxing class, Charlie, Joey and Watson all approached Tony to congratulate him.

"It went well, didn't it?" Tony checked, trying not to sound prematurely elated.

"It went great," Joey said. "We'll definitely be here next week, won't we, girls?"

Charlie and Watson both agreed.

"Thanks," Tony said gratefully. "All of you. Thanks."

Congratulating him again, the three women left him to clear up with Xavier and April.

* * *

"I think that's pretty much perfect," Liam decided.

Ruby had invited him round to the apartment so that they could choose songs to record together at the studio he had booked. He had been a little anxious about blurring boundaries but he'd felt too awkward to insist he didn't visit her at home.

"Me too," Ruby agreed, half about the song choices and half because she was looking at him.

"Well, I'd better get going," Liam decided, getting to his feet.

"You could stay for a bit," Ruby offered.

"No, I should…"

They were interrupted by Charlie and Joey arriving home. Ruby's parents were immediately concerned and there was no question about him staying anymore. Charlie saw him quickly to the door, warning him that he should be more professional than to spend that kind of time with a student.

"You are so embarrassing!" Ruby declared angrily when he had gone.

* * *

Xavier sat dumbly on the sofa, staring at his mother. He pinched himself, convinced it was a nightmare and that Gina hadn't really informed him that John was going to be moving in with them.

"Don't I get a say?" he asked. "I don't want him to live here."

"I know," Gina replied. "But this is the first time in a long time where I've met someone I can see a future with, Xavier. Please don't ruin it for me now. I don't ask much of you but if you could just be supportive, if you could at least _try _to get to know him…"

Xavier shook his head and stood up.

"I will never support this," he declared.

He then stormed out of the house.

* * *

"Ruby, would you calm down?" Charlie snapped.

She had not been prepared to go from having such a nice time at the boxing class to such a drama at home.

"No, I will not calm down!" Ruby argued. "You just humiliated me in front of Liam!"

"He is your teacher and you have a crush on him," Charlie reminded her. "He should _not _be spending time alone with you in our apartment!"

"You made me look like a child!"

"You _are _a child!"

"I'm sixteen, Charlie! Sixteen! Nearly seventeen! I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself and making my own decisions!"

With that, she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door so hard that pictures on the wall rattled. Charlie looked helplessly at Joey.

"You were in the right," her girlfriend told her. "Although, perhaps you should have said it rather than shouted it."

"She started shouting first!" Charlie protested.

Joey chuckled affectionately and pulled her into her arms. They kissed tenderly.

"Give her some breathing space and she'll come back apologetic," Joey said. "She always does."

* * *

Nicole looked at Penn and then looked at the painting he had drawn of her. She thought he made her look much more beautiful and elegant than she actually was. Swooning a little, she kissed him. When he guided her back onto the bed of his caravan, she let him.

* * *

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go to work today," Joey complained.

It was Saturday morning. Usually, Charlie managed to get the weekends off so that she and Joey could spend time together. But sometimes, she wasn't that lucky with the rota.

"Me too," she replied. "But it's only a short shift so I'll come and meet you straight after."

Joey nodded, almost satisfied. They kissed as Ruby emerged from her bedroom. She and Charlie had just about made up the night before so they all hoped that things would be peaceful from here on out.

"Okay, I'll see you both later, okay?" Charlie said.

Kissing Joey one more time and ruffling Ruby's already messy hair, she headed out of the apartment.

* * *

Alf left home feeling unhappy. He knew it was stupid but Marilyn's doll, Mr Oddly felt like a real menace. He got the shivers every time he saw him and he was unnerved that no matter how he tried to throw him away, he always came back.

"Hi, Joey," he greeted when he arrived at the Surf Club.

She looked up from where she had been busily sketching in a pad.

"Hi, Alf," she replied, closing the pad and approaching the bar as he prepared to start work.

"What have you got there?"

"Oh, I was just playing around with some designs and stuff," Joey explained. "For menus and everything. Charlie gave me this book to put all my ideas in."

"How's it going up there?" Alf wondered.

"Great!" Joey beamed. "The builders are doing everything perfectly. And I feel all special and important every time I'm called over there to direct them!"

Alf laughed.

"You _are _special and you _are _important," he replied.

Joey's smile got wider.

"Angelo apologised to me, by the way," Alf informed her.

"He did?"

"And he'll be starting work with you on a trial basis from Monday."

Joey pulled a face.

"It was your idea!" Alf chuckled.

"I know," Joey replied. "I'm all selfless like that. But working with him in theory is going to be a lot easier than in practice!"

* * *

Charlie and Watson thanked Miles and left the house. There was a thief at the caravan park and lots of people's belongings had gone missing. Customers were complaining so Miles had phoned the police to see if they could get to the bottom of it. He and Charlie were both relieved that he wasn't responsible, like he had been with the graffiti the year before, although really, that hadn't been his fault.

"Where on earth do we start with this?" Watson wondered.

"We start with Colleen," Charlie decided.

"You don't think she's a secret tea leaf, do you?" Watson joked.

Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"But she does know every single person's business in this town," she said. "She might have seen something."

* * *

"It's looking really great, Joey," Alf said.

They had gone upstairs to look at the progress being made on the restaurant.

"I'm really pleased with it," she said.

The work was only half done but in her imagination, Joey could see everything working perfectly.

"I can't believe this is really happening," she admitted. "I used to sit at home and play 'restaurant' and now I get to do it for real!"

Alf chuckled and they headed back out of the room together.

"Are you okay, Alf?" Joey wondered, following him back to the bar in the Surf Club.

She pulled up a stool and offered him her undivided attention.

"Yeah," he said tiredly. "Just…"

"Just?" Joey nudged.

"It's that stupid doll, Mr Oddly!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Xavier met up with April on the beach. She'd been there to support him the previous day when he had first found out about Gina and John's plans. And this morning, he was still desperately unhappy and stressed. He was grateful for her friendship. After everything that had gone wrong with Ruby, it was nice to be with someone who seemed to care enough to put him first when he needed help. And she was clearly above swooning over the likes of Liam Murphy.

* * *

"You buried him?" Joey asked incredulously.

"And he still came back!" Alf replied, sounding rather desperate.

Joey shook her head.

"Well, he can't have done it by himself," she said. "So, one of your housemates must be pranking you or something."

"That's what I thought but they swear they're not," Alf said. "And they don't even know that I buried him."

He shuddered.

"The whole thing is so creepy," he said. "I don't understand why Marilyn is inflicting that horrible thing on me."

* * *

After her shift, where she had come no closer to finding the thief of the caravan park, Charlie met up with Joey to look at the progress of the restaurant.

"It's coming along really nicely, isn't it?" the police officer said.

"Yep!" Joey grinned.

Charlie pulled her into a hug. Standing in the middle of the half renovated room, they kissed.

"Thank you for making all of this possible, Charlie," Joey said sincerely.

Charlie kissed her again.

"My purpose in life is to make you happy," she said. "And I'm glad to be succeeding."

"You're definitely succeeding," Joey replied, kissing her again.

It became increasingly passionate. Joey nudged Charlie against the wall and began fumbling with her clothes. Then she pulled away and sneezed, making both of them laugh.

"Well, that was a passion killer!" Joey remarked, blushing.

Charlie giggled and nodded.

"Dust is not attractive," she agreed. "But I know a place where there is no dust to be found…"

Taking Joey's hand, they hurried home as quickly as possible.

* * *

Alf came in from where he had been sitting with a beer in the garden. He paused when he heard a strange rattling sound coming from the laundry room. Cautiously, he approached and opened the tumbledryer. Inside, was Mr Oddly – the same Mr Oddly that he had put in a box and thrown out to sea only a couple of hours before.

* * *

_Next time… Angelo and Joey attempt to work together at the bait shop, Penn causes trouble for Colleen and a Mr Oddly War breaks out at the caravan park…_


	370. Chapter 370

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy**

"I still can't believe you got Angelo a job working with you," Ruby mused over breakfast on Monday morning.

"I know," Joey replied. "I really didn't think that one through, did I?"

"Just keep focussing on the fact that you're doing a good deed," Charlie suggested. "And that in a matter of mere weeks you'll be out of there and neither of us will ever have to go near him again unless we want to fish."

Joey's eyes lit up.

"We are not going fishing!" Charlie said quickly.

Joey's face fell, mumbling something about having Ross and Morag to stay again so that she could be around people who appreciated such activities.

"We really should invite them round," Charlie mused. "It's been ages."

* * *

Breakfast at the caravan park was a less friendly affair. The teenagers, Nicole and Romeo were both fine but Alf, Miles and Marilyn had all fallen out over the presence of Mr Oddly. Marilyn was upset with Alf for repeatedly trying to murder him. Alf was convinced that Marilyn and Miles were playing some kind of joke on him. Miles was offended by the accusation. Subsequently, none of them were talking to each other.

* * *

"Ready for your first day?" Joey asked, approaching the bait shop where Angelo was waiting outside.

"As I'll ever be," he replied.

"I brought you a coffee to start the day," Joey said, handing over the paper cup she had acquired from the Diner.

He stared at her a little puzzled.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Reading his expression, Joey paused in unlocking the door to the business.

"We've long established that we don't like each other," she said. "Although quite frankly, I have a hell of a lot more legitimacy in my argument than you do in yours."

Angelo opened his mouth to object but she breezed past it and continued speaking.

"But for the next few weeks, before I get stuck into the restaurant, we have no choice but to spend time together. So let's just make it as pleasant as we can, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed uncharacteristically meekly.

He followed her into the store.

* * *

Penn waited for Colleen to leave her mobile home in order to go to work at the Diner. When she was safely out of the way and the coast looked clear, he stole across to her van and picked the lock. He then dumped several items, including his own wallet and iPod onto her bed. Locking up behind him, Penn escaped to his own caravan. There, he phoned the police to report his belongings stolen.

* * *

"So, this is the job the keeps a smile on your face all day?" Angelo remarked. "Really? It's so boring!"

"It might not be as exciting are running around catching bad guys and then letting them go but it's a nice job," Joey replied. "It's good enough for me and you'd better hope that it's good enough for you because the chances of you getting anything else are pretty damn low."

He glared at her.

"Are you just going to spend the whole day insulting me and bossing me around?" he asked.

"No," Joey replied. "I'm also going to lunch and I have a meeting about the restaurant in the afternoon."

He continued to glare at her as she showed him how to restock the shelves.

"How on earth did someone like you end up on top of the world and someone like me end up in the gutter?" he wondered aloud.

"I think it's called karma," she replied without missing a beat.

* * *

Having finished lunch with Charlie, Joey tried to psyche herself up for her meeting with the council. Charlie had hoped she might be able to go with her but she had far too much to do at work with the reported spate of robberies to skive off. She was reassured that Alf would always look out for her though.

"Good luck," she said, kissing her.

Joey looked half excited and half terrified but Charlie had every faith in her – and she told her so.

"Are you ready love?" Alf asked.

Joey turned to find him waiting for her with John, ready to go up to the meeting.

"I hope so!" Joey remarked. "I made progress diagrams and everything."

"It's been ever such an interesting weekend," Charlie teased.

Joey pouted. Charlie kissed her and then dashed out of the building and back to work.

* * *

Having been left to hold the fort, Angelo was bored and bitter. It infuriated him that Joey was about to leave this life, a life she enjoyed, behind to go on to do bigger things. And he had sunk from being a Senior Constable of the police force, to acquiring Joey's leftovers. He hated that she was essentially his boss and that Alf loved her so much and disliked him. He hated that she had the perfect girlfriend when he may as well become a monk for the lack of action he had been getting since he was released from prison. And he hated but secretly quite enjoyed the way Joey had an answer for everything. Sighing, he looked at the stock Joey had told him to put on the shelves while she was out. Deciding he couldn't be bothered, he ignored it.

* * *

Colleen arrived back at her caravan after her shift at the Diner. Standing with the door open, she couldn't make sense of what she saw. A large stash of items sat on her bed. She swore she had never seen them before but she couldn't make head nor tail of where they might have come from. It didn't make sense.

* * *

"Well, we look forward to opening night," John said brightly, shaking Joey's hand.

The meeting had gone well and everyone on the Council was pleased with her ideas and progress. Joey couldn't wait to call Charlie and tell her all about it.

"Me too!" she grinned, following Alf out of the building.

Before they parted ways for her to return to the bait shop, Alf touched her arm. She offered him her full attention.

"I really am proud of you, you know," he told her.

She surprised him with a hug.

* * *

Charlie and Watson had been at the caravan park for fifteen minutes when they found Colleen wandering around as if she had seen a ghost.

"Colleen, are you okay?" Charlie asked worriedly, touching her arm and startling her.

The older woman stared at Charlie.

"I don't know how they got there, Sergeant Buckton," she said.

* * *

"Have you actually got off your arse all afternoon?" Joey demanded when she found Angelo lounging on a chair, reading the paper.

"Have you?" he asked.

"I was officially excused by my boss," she pointed out. "You're just lazy. How did you even manage to catch criminals when you were a cop? Oh yeah, that's right – you didn't."

Angelo leapt to his feet.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Make me," she replied.

He glared hatefully at her and sat back down.

"Alf is used to this place being run in a certain way," Joey told him. "It's called 'efficiently'. I don't know if you're familiar with the term but you'd better learn it. Finish stacking the shelves and stop being so damn difficult!"

Angelo reluctantly got to his feet.

"It's a sad day when I have to take orders from some uneducated dyke who's manipulated the boss into thinking the sun shines out of her!"

* * *

Charlie felt terrible as she and Watson drove Colleen to the police station. The Diner worker was visibly shaken and genuinely confused. But she had led them to her caravan where all of the reported stolen items were sitting on her bed. Knowing that she would go quietly, Charlie had held off on the handcuffs but she'd had no choice but to arrest her. And she hated herself for it. Colleen might be a gossip but her heart was in the right place and Charlie was certain that there was more to this crime than met the eye.

* * *

"So, how long have I got to put up with you?" Angelo asked.

"Until I tell Alf how crap you are at the job and he cancels your trial," Joey replied.

She was surprised to find Angelo looking stricken.

"I need this job," he said honestly.

Joey was equally surprised to find herself feeling compassionate.

"Then think about that tomorrow," she said. "When we forget about your inactivity and start again."

He nodded and thanked her.

"It's okay," Joey replied easily. "I kind of like having you around to make fun of all day."

"And I quite enjoy disliking you so I guess we're even," he replied.

* * *

Watson found Charlie in her office and knocked politely on the door.

"How is she?" Charlie asked.

After her interview, Watson had had to put Colleen into a cell while she waited to be charged with theft.

"She's refusing a phone call," Watson said. "And doesn't have a lawyer. I don't really know what we can do to help her."

Charlie sighed.

"She won't even call Alf or someone like that?" she asked.

"Nope," Watson said, perching on a chair opposite the desk. "She's too humiliated."

"I'd like to say she shouldn't have committed the crime then but honestly, I can't see her doing something like that," Charlie admitted. "She really does seem genuine when she says she doesn't know what happened."

"I agree," Watson said. "What do we do?"

"We break confidentiality and get her some help," Charlie decided. "But don't worry, I won't put anyone else's neck on the block. Just mine."

* * *

_Next time… Nicole gives Xavier a piece of her mind and Alf and Charlie do what they can to support Colleen…_


	371. Chapter 371

_I was asked in a review about how this story works so I thought I would fill in some details. I basically read the recaps of the episodes and use them as base points for chapters. But I rewrite it in terms of putting Charlie and Joey into the story and I change lots of bits, like Angelo is getting more of his just desserts in this than he did on the actual show and it's Joey setting up a restaurant, not him. And then things like Watson's current storyline are completely made up. Monica has never existed on the show. I just really like Watson and wanted to give her more of a story and I am convinced she is a lesbian! So, I hope that all makes sense. And as ever, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy One**

"Alf?" Charlie said when he picked up and said 'hello'. "It's Charlie."

"Is everything okay, love?" Alf asked.

"Not really," Charlie admitted. "Is there any chance you could come to the station? It's Colleen."

* * *

Nicole had arranged to meet Penn on the beach. Scanning for a place to sit on the sand, she spotted Xavier looking intently out at the horizon.

"You okay?" she asked, approaching him.

He shrugged and continued looking out to sea. She sat down beside him.

"Xave?" she nudged.

"Mum's moving John into the house," he told her. "I could kill Romeo for helping to get them back together."

"Well, it's not really his fault," Nicole replied, feeling protective of her friend.

"He should have just left things alone!" Xavier insisted.

"Wait, have you two not made up yet from that fight you had?" Nicole asked incredulously.

She'd assumed because they'd all hung out that time at Ruby's to welcome Indi and Dex back, everything was okay again but Xavier shook his head.

"Well then, shame on you," Nicole said.

He looked shocked.

"Do you have any idea what that poor guy has been through with his mother?"

"No…"

"Well, maybe you should be a friend and support him," Nicole suggested in a gentler tone. "Right now, he needs his friends. His family have completely let him down."

* * *

Alf arrived at the police station as quickly as possible, where Charlie met him.

"We've got her in an interview room in order to charge her," she explained, wincing a little at the unpleasantness of the situation.

"Charge her with what?" Alf wondered, doing everything he could to remember that no matter what had happened, Charlie's hands were tied by the rules and it wasn't her fault.

"Why don't you go in?" Charlie suggested. "It's not technically the way things are done but I can get away with giving you a few minutes."

* * *

"Hey, Joey!" Nicole greeted brightly.

Penn had texted to say he would be late so she had wandered over to the bait shop where Joey and Angelo were closing up for the day.

"Hey," Joey replied warmly.

"See you later," Angelo said in an attempt at being pleasant.

"Bye!" Joey called.

Nicole was intrigued by them waving to each other.

"Don't you hate him?" the teenager asked incredulously.

Joey shrugged.

"We have an understanding," she explained. "So, what are you so excited about?"

"I just gave advice like you do!" Nicole said proudly.

Joey chuckled.

"Who to?"

"I've encouraged Xavier to get over himself and make friends with Romeo," Nicole explained.

"Good!" Joey grinned. "He's really missed him."

Nicole beamed at her, pleased to know she had done the right thing.

* * *

At the police station, Charlie had the unhappy task of charging Colleen with theft, although she was relieved to not have to keep her in custody.

"How am I ever going to face the Bay again?" Colleen asked worriedly. "I don't understand what's happened!"

"It'll be okay, Colleen," Alf assured her. "You've obviously been set up."

He looked at Charlie who hoped that it was true.

"Have you upset anyone recently?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Colleen replied, still sounding lost. "I mean, I always complain when any of those River Boys venture over to the Bay but apart from that, I thought everyone was my friend."

"Have any River Boys been hanging around lately?" Charlie wondered.

The last thing she wanted was to have more dealings with them than she had to but if it would help Colleen, she knew she had to try.

"That one with the tattoo on his neck was in the Diner with some of his friends the other day," Colleen ventured.

Unfortunately, lots of the River Boys had tattoos on their necks, and anywhere else they could think to put them.

"You don't remember a name?"

"I think he was one of the Braxtons," Colleen replied. "But I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll look into it," Charlie promised. "I'll do everything I can to get to the bottom of this, Colleen."

Still shaken, Colleen thanked her and allowed Alf to take her home. Although she hadn't actually wanted anyone to come to the station, now her brother had, she was relieved.

* * *

Ruby was heading home to rehearse some music before the recording session she and Liam had booked for the weekend. She so desperately wanted to impress him and do well.

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed when she walked straight into someone.

It was April.

"Sorry," Ruby said again.

"Don't worry," April replied. "I know you don't like me but I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose."

She smiled. Ruby looked bewildered.

"I don't dislike you," she said.

"Really?"

Ruby was surprised to realise how vulnerable the teenager sounded.

"No," she said. "I mean, I know you're with Xavier now and that might be weird but… it's okay with me. I'm happy he's found someone nice."

"Oh, I'm not _with _Xavier," April corrected. "We're just friends for the most part."

Ruby couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you sure _he _knows that?" she asked. "Because he's looking pretty smitten with you."

* * *

"Thanks, guys," Joey said.

She turned and headed back out of her soon to be restaurant and headed back down the stairs to wait for Charlie outside the Surf Club. She was looking forward to telling her how the meeting had gone and about the rapid progress the builders were making with the building. Smiling when she spotted Charlie, she climbed eagerly into the passenger side of the car. They kissed.

"What's wrong?" Joey wondered when she saw that Charlie didn't look very happy.

"I had to arrest Colleen Smart for theft," Charlie revealed.

* * *

Xavier could stand it no longer. He'd avoided going home straight after school and headed back when he thought the moving process of John bringing his stuff to the house might be over. It wasn't. There were still lots of boxes and John and Gina were too busy looking sappily at each other to get much done. Bitterly, Xavier stormed back out of the house and hit the beach again.

* * *

Charlie and Joey sat opposite each other in the Diner, eating dinner. Joey had decided that her girlfriend needed looking after.

"It's not your fault, Charlie," she insisted.

"But in what world would Colleen ever be a thief?" Charlie asked. "Why haven't I been able to prove otherwise?"

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "But it only happened today. Give yourself some time to solve the mystery."

Charlie shook her head and sighed in defeat.

"I know she's a busybody and I know she's annoying but she looked so vulnerable today," she said. "My heart was breaking for her."

Joey reached out and squeezed her hand.

"You'll figure it out," she assured her. "You always do."

Charlie nodded and forced a smile.

"Anyway, how did your meeting go?" she asked, feeling bad for stealing the attention.

She smiled when her girlfriend got excited and told her all about it in detail.

* * *

Across the Bay, Colleen was hiding out in her caravan in tears. She had no understanding of what had happened or how or why. Was she losing her mind? Why didn't she remember taking those items? And if she didn't do it, how did they get there? Nothing made sense and she never wanted to show her face in the community ever again.

* * *

Charlie and Joey decided to walk off their meal and cheeky dessert along the beach. Holding hands in the moonlight, Charlie felt a little better. They both turned and looked up at the windows that would soon show them their restaurant.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Joey said.

"You bet it is," Charlie replied.

She hugged and then kissed her before they turned back to walk across the sand. There, they spotted Xavier and April sitting peacefully in each other's arms.

"Do you think it's treacherous to be happy that Xavier's met someone he likes so much?" Charlie wondered.

Obviously her loyalty was to her daughter but if she didn't want to be with Xavier then it was nice that he had found someone else to love. And April seemed like a nice girl.

"I don't think so," Joey said. "It's nice to wish good things on _anybody_."

She smiled. Charlie stopped walking and took her into her arms. She kissed her tenderly, grateful that no matter how good or bad the day was, they always had each other to come home to.

* * *

_Next time… The Walkers are concerned about Penn's warning about Nicole, Elijah and VJ have a misunderstanding and Watson struggles with the idea of losing Monica (but I promise Charlie and Joey are still the main characters!)…_


	372. Chapter 372

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy Two**

"Are you guys up to anything exciting today?" Ruby asked over breakfast.

"Only working with the delightful Angelo," Joey replied, pulling a face.

"You said he wasn't that bad," Charlie reminded her.

Joey sighed dramatically.

"It wasn't awful," she agreed. "And I do like making fun of him. But I am glad that it's only temporary. Honestly Charlie, how on earth did you ever get involved with someone like him?"

She shuddered, making the other two laugh.

"He was a different person before… before," Charlie said, looking to Ruby for backup.

"He was," the teenager agreed. "He was funny and sweet. It was only post-prison that he turned into a Charlie obsessed psycho!"

* * *

Xavier arrived home to Gina and John, both of whom looked relieved to see him.

"Where on earth have you been?" Gina asked worriedly.

"I was on the beach," Xavier explained.

"All night?" Gina snapped. "And you didn't think to call me? Especially with what happened with… with what happened before."

She shuddered at the memory of the night that they, along with Martha had been abducted by a man hunting her eldest son, Hugo.

"I'm sorry," Xavier said sincerely. "I really am. And I won't do it again. I swear. I'm going to make a change. I'm going to make things better."

* * *

"Have a good day, sweetheart," Charlie said when she dropped Joey off at work.

Joey kissed her goodbye and then looked towards the bait shop where Angelo was looking moody, waiting outside. She ducked her head back into the car.

"Police question," she said. "Is murder always a crime?"

* * *

Indi and Dex both stared incredulously at their father. The Doctor had awkwardly broached the subject of Nicole. Penn had told him that she still had feelings for him and it was a big concern. Nicole's previous crush had caused them all a lot of problems and he did not want to have to go there again.

* * *

"So what delightful chores have you got me working on today?" Angelo asked rather tiredly.

"Alf has a boat coming in to be fixed up," Joey said. "So we've got a lot to do."

Angelo looked confused.

"You're a bait shop," he pointed out. "Since when does that include fixing boats?"

"Since he discovered that I have a talent for it and it earns us both extra cash," she replied. "And if you want to become indispensable to him, you'll roll your sleeves up and get good at repairs too."

"I'm already good at repairs!" Angelo insisted. "Better than you would be."

"Care to put a wager on that?" Joey challenged.

* * *

Elijah arrived at the Diner to find Leah absolutely rushed off her feet.

"Where's the rest of your staff?" he wondered curiously.

"It's Irene's day off and Colleen phoned in sick," Leah said, hurrying past him to put two plates on a table.

He followed her as she charged back into the kitchen.

"Is Colleen okay?" he asked.

"No, she's a pain in the backside," Leah told him. "And on top of all the work I have to do, I'm trying to prepare for a careers talk at VJ's school next week. I have no idea when I'm going to have the time to do any of it if Colleen doesn't come back quickly."

"Well, I could always do it if you wanted me to," Elijah ventured, hoping he wasn't overstepping the mark.

Leah whirled around and smiled.

"Would you?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

At lunch time, Indi and Dex went down to the bait shop. They had quizzed Romeo about Nicole and he had been sure that she liked Penn and wasn't interested in Sid romantically. He had then advised them that Joey was Nicole's confidant so if anyone was going to know how she felt, it was her.

"Joey?" Indi called out a little hesitantly.

She jumped when Joey appeared from behind her, having apparently been working on a boat.

"Do I get a break too?" Angelo asked from the deck.

"Nope," Joey replied. "Be grateful - you're getting time ahead of me to work on the repairs."

Smiling, she turned back to Indi and Dex.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

* * *

"Oh, Watson, I am so sorry," Charlie said earnestly as her colleague dissolved into tears in her arms.

Charlie held her and stroked her back, wishing there was something she could do to make things better. Monica had decided to take the job in the UK and leave Watson behind. She was heading out in three days.

"I just can't believe it's over," Watson sobbed. "And for such a dumb reason! I mean, we were happy together. Why would she leave when we were happy? Is work really that much more important than love?"

* * *

VJ had taken a little persuading about the careers talk, not because he hadn't wanted Elijah to participate but because he wasn't sure 'being a Christian' was a proper job. But, having been assured that being a Minister was a credible career, he had eagerly agreed.

"It's good practice," Elijah said happily. "I want to be a good stepdad to you, VJ."

The child's face fell. He nodded mutely and then decided he wanted some fresh air. Elijah turned to his fiancée in panic.

"I just overstepped the mark then, didn't I?" he said.

* * *

Having assured Indi and Dex that there was no way Nicole still had a crush on Sid, Joey had sent the teenagers back to school. She had only been back on the boat for a nanosecond before VJ appeared looking very distressed.

"Do you actually ever get any work done here?" Angelo asked. "How on earth is Alf always so damn pleased with you?"

"Because I'm awesome," Joey replied. "And don't say bad words in front of VJ."

Angelo was about to launch into an argument about whether 'damn' was acceptable language or not when she dismissed him and told him to go for lunch. Irritated at being bossed around, Angelo stomped away from the bait shop looking cranky. Joey encouraged VJ to come and sit on the steps beside her.

"What's up?" she asked.

* * *

"How about we do lunch together?" Charlie suggested.

Her tummy was grumbling and she had been aiming to meet up with Joey. She doubted her partner would have any objections to their heartbroken friend coming too.

"I don't want to impose on your time with Joey," Watson said, still a little teary.

"As if," Charlie giggled. "We spend loads of time together."

"Well, if you're sure," Watson said. "That would be lovely."

* * *

Angelo entered the Diner to grab a sandwich and a coffee. He passed Miles and Sid at a table, discussing something intently. Having eavesdropped on Joey's earlier conversation with Sid's children, he was fairly sure he knew what they were talking about. He wondered how on earth Joey had come to find her place in Summer Bay as being the listening ear to all around her. He wasn't sure if he was irritated or impressed.

* * *

"I think you just have to be honest and tell him how you feel," Joey encouraged.

She looked up and smiled as she saw Charlie and Watson approaching them but kept her arm around the little boy.

"You think?" VJ asked worriedly.

"I really do," Joey said. "And Charlie and Watson are here now. We're going to have lunch in the Diner with Angelo gets back so we can take you back over there to see him."

* * *

"He'll come round," Leah said with less patience than she wanted.

She was still rushed off her feet at work, even though Irene had agreed to come in on her day off. She didn't quite have the time to deal with the relationship between her fiancé and her son.

"But I made out like I'm trying to replace Vinnie or something…" Elijah fretted.

"It'll be fine," Leah insisted. "You're a good man and VJ loves you. These are just teething problems. Trust me."

* * *

Once Angelo had been stationed back at the bait shop, Joey headed to the Diner with Charlie, Watson and VJ. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the life Joey had carved out for herself. And he was unnerved to realise that he quite liked her company. She was quick witted and amusing and he was starting to see why people liked her so much. But the jealousy was still very much there.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Watson had sent VJ into the Diner kitchen to speak to Leah and Elijah.

"Thanks for the invite," Watson said, trying not to sound too glum.

"Monica's leaving in three days," Charlie explained a diplomatically as possible.

"Oh, Watson, I'm so sorry," Joey said, squeezing her hand.

The police officer shrugged and tried not to get weepy again.

* * *

In the kitchen, VJ looked up earnestly at Leah and Elijah.

"I'm sorry I hurried off before," he said. "I got upset about you saying you're my stepdad."

"I know," Elijah said. "And I am so sorry. I shouldn't have presumed. I…"

VJ shook his head and interrupted him.

"I don't want you as a stepdad, Elijah," he said. "I want you to just be my Dad."

The Reverend looked and felt startled. He glanced at Leah who smiled.

"Really?" he managed.

VJ nodded.

"I think you're awesome," he said. "I like spending time with you. You're funny and you're kind and you help me with my homework. Plus, Mum loves you. So yeah, I want you to be my Dad."

Elijah hugged him.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Watson were still discussing Monica's departure when VJ came bounding over to their table.

"I did it!" he declared. "I told him like you said I should."

His already broad grin became even bigger when Joey hugged him. Charlie wondered how old he would have to get before she stopped finding his crush on her girlfriend charming.

"Good," Joey said. "I'm proud of you."

He nodded and dashed back into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Charlie wondered.

* * *

_Next time… Romeo is suspicious of Penn, Charlie and Watson try to prove Colleen's innocence and Marilyn bonds with Sid…_


	373. Chapter 373

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy Three**

Out for an early morning surf, Romeo stood on the beach, glaring suspiciously at Penn, who hadn't noticed he was there. He hadn't noticed because he was too busy flirting with a blonde. The blonde was not Nicole. Heading back home, Romeo was seething at the thought of his friend getting her heart broken again.

* * *

Having not had time to go to the supermarket yet, Charlie was horrified to have run out of coffee. Desperately needing a caffeine fix, she, Joey and Ruby had opted to go to the Diner for breakfast instead. Among many benefits, eating out meant that there would be no dishes to wash. An industrial dishwasher for Joey's own restaurant was already on its way.

"Hi Rev," Joey greeted warmly. "Mind if we sit with you?"

Elijah happily gestured for them to sit down.

"What are you up to?" Joey wondered, nodding at the notepad in front of him.

"Oh, I'm just trying to put something together for VJ's careers talk," he explained. "I'm trying to impress him, especially as he took so much convincing that being a Reverend was a proper job!"

Joey grinned.

"It means the world to him that you're doing the talk, you know," Charlie said. "And I gather he wants you to be his real Dad."

Elijah smiled broadly.

"I just hope I can measure up," he admitted. "I don't want to let him down or anything."

"You won't," Joey said certainly.

"You absolutely won't," Leah said, approaching the table to take their order.

* * *

Having got washed and changed, Romeo walked to school with Nicole, trying to figure out how to broach the subject of Penn. Trapped in a dilemma, he had no idea whether to tell her the truth about what he had seen on the beach. But he figured the first thing he had to do was find out just how serious Nicole believed her relationship to be.

* * *

"Ow!" Marilyn yelped.

Joey leapt to her feet and dashed into her friend's tarot room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I cut myself on Mr Oddly," Marilyn said, holding up her index finger.

Joey looked at it. It didn't look too bad but in light of Marilyn's circumstances, she suggested she went to the hospital.

"Oh, it's nothing," Marilyn said dismissively. "Just a rusty nail."

"You know this doll has been more trouble than it's worth, don't you?" Joey remarked, wrapping her friend's finger in tissue and holding it above her heart.

"It's giving poor Alf nightmares!"

"I know," Marilyn sighed, although she couldn't help but find Alf's reaction to the doll quite funny.

"Angelo?" Joey called back into the bait shop.

Her reluctant colleague appeared in the doorway.

"What?" he asked in his usual abrasive manner.

Joey was surprised to find that she was really getting used to him.

"Could you drive Marilyn to the hospital, please?" she asked.

"Well, that's not really part of my…"

Joey glared. Angelo sighed and agreed.

"Good boy," Joey teased, sending Marilyn in his direction.

"Don't patronise me," Angelo complained.

"But it's so much fun!" his superior replied.

* * *

Charlie and Watson stood over the large table in the evidence room, puzzling over the loot they had acquired from Colleen's caravan.

"Everyone has their own prints on their own stuff," Charlie said. "But Colleen's prints aren't on anything. And the lock on her door looked strange but not so much that we could prove it wasn't tampered with."

"Maybe she used gloves when she was taking stuff," Watson suggested.

Charlie sighed and shook her head. There was something not right about this case at all.

* * *

With a free period before lunch, Romeo headed down to the bait shop.

"Where's your apprentice?" he asked, noting Angelo's absence.

Joey grinned. She quite liked the phrase.

"He's taken Marilyn to the hospital," she explained.

Romeo looked immediately alarmed.

"It's just a cut finger," she assured him. "She'll be fine and back in no time. But it was bleeding pretty badly and I thought it was better to be safe than sorry."

"Okay," Romeo said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"So, what brings you here other than my delightful company?" Joey smirked.

It was long established that whenever the teenager was troubled, he made a beeline for her. She just hoped that she was as good at advice as people seemed to claim she was. It was still strange to her to have her opinion be so respected. Her life now was a world away from when she had been growing up.

"It's Nicole," he said.

"You didn't kiss her again, did you?" Joey teased.

He looked utterly stricken.

"How did you…? Does she seriously tell you _everything_?" he exclaimed.

"Pretty much," Joey said. "So…?"

"I saw Penn on the beach with some girl," he said.

"With or _with_?" Joey asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Romeo admitted. "But I know he was flirting with her. And I quizzed Nicole about how serious she was about him and she says it's just casual but I know her feelings are stronger than that. And I know she didn't come home from his van the other night."

Joey nodded thoughtfully.

"What do you think I should do?"

"What are your options?"

"Tell her what I saw or keep quiet," Romeo informed her. "What would you do?"

Hopping up on the counter, Joey chewed her lip.

"Normally, I like to stay out of these things but I have to admit I'm concerned about Nicole and Penn," she admitted. "I can't quite figure out if he's nice or nasty and I'm worried about the risk of him being the latter and hurting her."

"So, you think I should tell?"

"Don't scandalise it," Joey instructed. "Just gently say what you saw, explain that you're not implying anything but that you thought she ought to know."

Romeo nodded and headed out of the shop. He reappeared within seconds.

"Would you come with me?" he asked.

* * *

"Who wants to lead this?" Charlie asked.

She and Watson were parked in their patrol car outside the house of the infamous Braxton family.

"Well, you're my superior, Sarge, so really you should…" Watson tried.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Charlie suggested.

They went for it. Charlie's rock was covered by Watson's paper.

"Best of three?" she asked hopefully.

The River Boys gang came with the territory of being a police officer in the local area but it didn't mean that anything of them particularly enjoyed their interactions with them.

"No way," Watson said. "You're the boss. I'm just here to back you up."

Charlie groaned and hauled herself out of the car. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the back door of the property.

* * *

Angelo wasn't in the best of moods, hanging around in the waiting room while Marilyn flirted with Sid. He couldn't even hear them but the body language he could spy through the ajar door told him all he needed to know. Grumpy, he decided that he had to do something to fix his life. Why did everyone else deserve a partner except for him? Why did everyone else get to be happy?

Since he'd been released from prison last year, he'd slept with two women – May and Martha. His crush on Charlie had ruined things with May and Martha had just been a disaster that should never have happened. But now he was free of his feelings for Charlie, he hoped he might be able to start turning things around.

* * *

A broad, tattooed man with short hair and a square jaw stood topless in the doorway to his house.

"Can I help you, Constable?" he asked lazily.

"It's Sergeant, actually," Charlie corrected him stiffly. "We're looking for your brother."

"Which one?"

"The one most likely to be in trouble with the cops," Charlie told him curtly.

Darryl 'Brax' Braxton paused for a moment before yelling his brother, Heath's name over his shoulder.

"What have you done?" he demanded.

Heath appeared, also topless, prompting Charlie to privately wonder if they were allergic to clothes.

"I haven't done anything," Heath said.

He peered closer at them both.

"Are you real cops?" he asked. "You look more like strippers."

"We're real cops," Charlie snapped.

Heath held his hands up in mock defeat.

"You could turn into strippers if you like," he said.

"This one's a dyke anyway," Brax said, nodding to Charlie.

"Do you want to get into trouble for offending a police officer?" Sergeant Buckton demanded.

"I thought you were out and proud with that pretty, little girlfriend of yours," Brax commented.

"I don't appreciate being spoken to or about in derogatory terms," Charlie told him. "Now, can we get to the point, please?"

"What is the point?" Brax asked.

"Heath, have you been at the Summer Bay Caravan Park recently?"

"Why would I?"

"Maybe to rob the customers?"

"I didn't do anything like that!" Heath protested.

"Have you got any proof?" Brax asked.

"No," Charlie admitted. "We're just following any line of enquiry that we have. That's our job."

"Well, I didn't do anything," Heath said.

"So we're done here," Brax added.

He shut the door in their faces.

* * *

Angelo stood up when Marilyn finally left her side room, still chatting animatedly with Sid. He watched them exchange numbers. A nurse then deliberately barged into Sid and spilt her coffee all over him.

Realising they would be chatting for a good while yet, Angelo sat back down. He was horrified to realise he was actually missing Joey's company. Shaking his head, he decided that hell must have frozen over.

* * *

"Have I mentioned that I don't like the River Boys?" Charlie asked as she and Watson headed back to their car.

"It's practically a Yabbie Creek Police Force mantra," Watson replied.

They climbed into the car.

"That Darryl, Brax guy or whatever he likes to call himself, is far too cocky," Charlie decided.

"Trust in karma to bring him down a peg or two," Watson decided.

* * *

When Angelo finally returned to the bait shop with Marilyn, Joey was eager to leave him to it, having promised to go to the caravan park with Romeo to speak to Nicole as soon as she could. She just hoped that their interference wouldn't backfire on them.

"Skiving?" Angelo asked.

"Taking flexitime," Joey corrected, although it technically wasn't true. "I'll be back soon. And don't forget you lost the bet yesterday. I did my job on the boat much quicker than you did."

"I did it better though!" Angelo protested.

"Prove it," Joey smirked.

Without allowing him to argue, she dashed out and phoned Romeo.

* * *

At the hospital, Sid was growing increasingly frustrated. The nurses had gone on strike ever since one them, a woman he had slept with last time he had lived in the Bay, spilled hot coffee on him. Now, they were all refusing to work with him and Rachel was having to assist him for everything. It was more than a little frustrating.

* * *

Arriving at the caravan park, Joey and Romeo both froze when they saw Penn leaving a very pretty girl's caravan.

"Is that the one you saw earlier?" Joey asked.

"No," Romeo said. "It's yet another one."

Before Joey could stop him, Romeo charged towards Penn, demanding to know what the hell he thought he was playing at.

* * *

_Next time… Penn gets the police to drop the charges against Colleen, the nurses fail to help Sid during a medical crisis and Leah worries that life in the Bay won't be enough for Elijah…_


	374. Chapter 374

_I never understood how the nurses didn't get into trouble when they refused to work with Sid but I've gone with it anyway! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy Four**

"No Joey today?" Elijah asked when he arrived at the bait shop and found Angelo there.

"She's gone off somewhere with Romeo so I'm afraid you're stuck with me," the former police officer replied.

Elijah smiled pleasantly at him.

"Well then I'd like to hire some fishing equipment for a couple of hours please," he requested.

"Sure," Angelo replied, setting to work. "I didn't know you liked fishing."

"I don't get to do it all that much but it's a good way to find time to think," Elijah replied, digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"Got anything particular to think about?" Angelo asked.

Having watched Joey with customers, he realised he had to do more than hand bait over to them.

"I'm meant to be doing a careers talk at VJ's school," Elijah explained. "They've pushed me back in favour of a fireman so I need to make my own talk extra interesting!"

* * *

Joey hung back just as little as Penn faced Romeo. They both looked fierce.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, going behind Nicole's back?" Romeo demanded.

"I was convincing this girl and the rest of the other theft victims to drop the charges against Colleen," Penn replied evenly.

Romeo narrowed his eyes, not quite sure whether to believe him or not.

"He was," the girl said, hovering nearby.

"You can check with your girlfriend if you don't believe me," Penn said to Joey.

"Okay," Joey said quietly, tugging on Romeo's arm to pull him away.

"I still don't trust you," the surfer warned. "And if you dare hurt Nicole…"

"Then you'll have a tantrum and not actually do anything about it," Penn fired back.

Romeo's aggression increased. Joey held him back and warned him that she had to get back to work.

"Have a nice day now!" Penn called with false cheer.

* * *

"I need some help in here!" Sid bellowed.

He had been looking after a pregnant woman all day. When he had come back into her room, he'd found her struggling to breathe, drifting in and out of consciousness. He yelled for the nurses to assist him again, doing everything he could on his own. Nobody came.

* * *

"Just like that?" Colleen asked.

She had ventured to work in a very conspicuous disguise. Charlie had taken her to one side and let her know that all the charges had been dropped against her.

"Just like that," Charlie said, pleased with this particular turn of events. "Penn Graham convinced everyone to withdraw their complaints so there's no case to answer."

"Thank you Sergeant Buckton!" Colleen said, surprising them both by hugging her.

* * *

"Somebody help!" Sid bellowed as he attempted to save his patient's life.

Hearing him, Rachel rushed into the room, assisting him without hesitation. Various nurses hovered outside but nobody came in.

* * *

Charlie returned to her patrol car with two coffees. In the passenger seat, Watson happily accepted her drink.

"Joey just texted to suggest a few of us went for a quick drink between work and boxing this evening," Charlie said. "Would you like to come?"

Watson sighed.

"I should probably spend what little time we have left with Monica," she said glumly.

"You could always invite her," Charlie suggested.

Watson nodded thoughtfully. It would certainly defuse some of the tension building up between them. These days, whenever they were alone in a room together, it felt like they were running out of air.

"Yeah," she decided. "That would be nice."

* * *

Sid stormed out of the side room and into the toilets. His patient, his _pregnant _patient had died. And it was all because he'd treated his female colleagues with so much disrespect that they had refused to work with him. The whole thing made him feel sick.

* * *

It didn't take long for word to get out that Penn had saved Colleen from faces charges for theft. Suddenly he was in everyone's good books. Well, almost everyone. Joey remained sceptical and Romeo would not budge on his own opinion. Miles and Marilyn were beginning to waver.

* * *

"Are you free tonight?" Joey asked, as she and Angelo packed up for the day.

He looked confused and then suspicious.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"A few of us are meeting at the Surf Club before we go to our boxing class," she said. "You're welcome to join us."

Angelo continued to look cautious.

"Why would you invite me for a drink?" he wondered.

"Because deep, deep down, you're not quite as awful as I thought you were," she replied.

He smiled.

"And you're not as awful as I thought _you _were," he said. "So yes, a drink would be great."

* * *

By the end of his shift, Sid was exhausted. He was bereft at losing his patient and had found it extremely difficult to break the news to her husband. The only light in the darkness was that the baby had survived and looked very healthy, despite being premature. And something had changed among the nurses and they had all promised not to strike against him again. For that, he was extremely grateful.

* * *

Charlie, Joey, Watson, Monica, Marilyn, Miles and Angelo all sat round in a circle at a table in the Surf Club.

"I'm still not convinced," Miles admitted. "I mean, I know it's great that he convinced everyone to drop the charges against Colleen but… there's just something about the guy that I don't trust."

"I think he's genuine," Marilyn put in. "I wasn't sure at first but…"

"Romeo hates him," Joey said. "And even if they were discussing the case, even I saw how intimate he looked with that girl."

She sat back and rested against Charlie, who put her arm around her.

"Was that when you were skiving?" Angelo remarked.

"I was not skiving!" Joey protested. "I do double the work your lazy arse gets round to in a day."

"I don't think so!" Angelo replied.

"Nope," Joey agreed. "You probably don't think."

He opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything to say. Joey smirked at him. Everyone else looked confused.

"Oh, this is us being nice to each other," Joey explained.

* * *

Having returned home from his fishing trip, Elijah was full of ideas about what to share during his career talk at VJ's school and he couldn't wait to talk through them with Leah. While she cooked dinner, he told her of his missionary work, rebuilding destroyed towns, literally feeding the starving and creating a space for worship for people who had nothing. Leah nodded and smiled and made the right noises but deep down inside, she was worried. She hadn't realised the extent of Elijah's life experience. Very quickly, she began to panic that life in Summer Bay wouldn't be enough for the man she loved.

* * *

Dex was thrilled that Tony had allowed him to help with the boxing classes. He was surrounded by women, most of them beautiful, all bouncing around and keeping fit. The best of them were Charlie and Joey. He could hardly believe that he had moved to a town where he could gaze at hot lesbians for as long as he liked. They hadn't even noticed him. They were too busy jiggling around and exercising. Life in Summer Bay this time around was already proving to be wonderful.

* * *

_Next time… Marilyn's friends are unsure of her date with Sid, Charlie and Joey enjoy their Saturday and Bianca Scott arrives in Summer Bay…_


	375. Chapter 375

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy Five**

"Have I mentioned that I love weekends when neither of us has to work?" Joey remarked lazily.

Beside her in the bed, Charlie stretched and yawned beside her.

"They're the best!" she agreed, rolling over and pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss. "And we'd better treasure this one because the really hard work starts next week."

Joey frowned, knowing that she was right. In the coming week, she would be leaving the bait shop behind and working flat out to get everything ready to make the restaurant a success. She was excited but she was also terrified.

"I hadn't thought about losing my Saturday lie-ins," she said. "Maybe we should cancel the whole thing!"

"As if!" Charlie replied, making her giggle when she pinned her to the bed.

"You're right," Joey teased. "As if I could possibly want this instead of slaving away in a kitchen!"

Charlie pouted, earning herself a kiss. They immediately got carried away.

* * *

Indi and Dex exchanged unhappy glances as Sid showed a random woman out of the house. The 'walk of shame' for both of them was more than a little obvious. Both teenagers were disappointed that their father didn't seem to have changed so much after all.

* * *

Charlie emerged, rather breathless from beneath the covers and snuggled against Joey's panting form.

"We totally need to set the alarm really early on a Saturday," Joey decided. "Because I cannot live without that of a Saturday morning!"

Charlie giggled and kissed her.

"I can live with that," she agreed.

* * *

Out for a morning walk across the beach, in the hope that the view might spark some song writing inspiration, Liam paused as he spotted a beautiful, blonde woman in formal wear, standing by the shore. Superficial or not, he was smitten. She was absolutely captivating and he stopped and admired her without apology. He watched as she drew her arm back and threw something shiny into the sea. Turning back, she caught sight of him.

"Do you have a problem?" she barked before she marched off.

* * *

"He's a nice man!" Marilyn insisted.

Sitting round the breakfast table with Alf, Miles, Romeo and Nicole, the tarot reader found herself defending her decision to accept a date with Doctor Sid Walker.

"Yeah, with a reputation for sleeping his way through every town he lives in," Miles replied.

"Well, I don't judge by reputation," Marilyn insisted.

Nicole stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

"I don't like to criticise or think badly of people, love, but maybe you _should _with Sid," Alf suggested awkwardly. "I mean, he caused a lot of trouble when he lived here before."

"I'm going in with my eyes open, Mr Stewart," Marilyn replied, still with her usual, sunny disposition. "I promise."

* * *

Charlie and Joey were fortunately dressed when Liam came round to collect Ruby for their recording session.

"Just remember that if my daughter gets hurt in any way, I _will _kill you," Charlie warned.

Neither she nor Joey were comfortable with Ruby and Liam still working together in light of one of their feelings for the other. However, the also didn't want to put a stop to Ruby's love of music. They were thrilled that she had found a passion and they didn't want to stifle it now.

"I fully understand," Liam promised. "I wouldn't hurt her for the world and I would never be unprofessional."

Charlie nodded and permitted them to head over to the recording studio in a taxi to lay down some demo tracks and see how it all fitted.

* * *

Having escaped to work, Sid at least felt better without his kids interrogating him. Unfortunately, with his date with Marilyn in mind for the following evening, he had to make sure that his one night stand with nurse Veronica, stayed as just exactly that.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were strolling along the seafront when a blonde woman, arguing with someone on her mobile phone, barrelled into them.

"Sorry!" she said, sounding harassed.

"No problem," Joey replied.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, noting the stranger's anxious expression.

"I think I just change the entire course of my life," the woman replied.

"It was only a small bump," Joey said with a grin.

She succeeded in making their new companion laugh.

"I'm Bianca Scott," she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Joey Collins and this is my partner, Charlie Buckton," Joey introduced politely.

"I don't suppose there's any place around here that serves good coffee, is there?"

* * *

"Breathe," Ruby instructed, as Liam began to panic about their recording session.

"What if it goes wrong?" Liam fretted.

Ruby squeezed his hand and tried to ignore the sparks flying around inside her at the physical contact.

"It won't," she assured him. "It's going to be perfect."

* * *

"So, you just ran out on your wedding?" Joey asked incredulously.

She and Charlie had taken their new friend to the Diner and she had been animatedly explaining how she had ended up in Summer Bay.

"No, just my engagement party," Bianca corrected. "The world would have been a much scarier place if I'd got as far as the wedding."

She shuddered.

"What happened?" Charlie wondered.

For a long time, she could never have seen herself getting married. She hadn't considered herself to be a commitment type of person. But now, with Joey, it was something she looked forward to.

"I found him cheating on me," Bianca admitted. "It made him late for the toast to our happy union."

"That's rough," Charlie sympathised. "It's happened to me before. It hurts."

Both women looked at Joey.

"I'm fortunate enough not to have had that experience," the future restaurant owner said.

She looked pointedly at Charlie and hoped she never would.

"You never will," Charlie promised, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

"Aw," Bianca teased. "So, how long have you been together?"

"Coming up to a year and a half," Joey told her.

"And how did you meet and get together?"

Charlie hesitated.

"Are you sure you want to hear a love story in your current circumstances?" she asked.

"I definitely do," Bianca said. "It might delay the bitterness."

* * *

Sid had finally managed to take Veronica to one side. He'd explained that their liaison was a one time thing and that they couldn't see each other anymore. She had accepted it in words but he couldn't help but feel unsettled. He had a horrible feeling that his moment of weakness with the fairer sex would come back and haunt him.

* * *

"So, you were Joey's knight in shining armour?" Bianca said.

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that," Charlie said.

At the same time, Joey said 'yes'. Bianca chuckled at the adoring way they looked each other.

"I need what you two have," the new girl said.

"Did you ever have it with your fiancé… Vittorio?" Joey asked.

"No," Bianca replied grimly. "It was never… never like what you two obviously have. I mean, it was nice. Until he cheated on me, of course. But I've never really had that all consuming, overwhelming, passionate love, you know?"

"Well, it took me a while to find it," Charlie said. "So maybe you haven't met 'the one' yet."

* * *

Indi had been thrilled to run into Romeo on the beach. She was especially entranced by the fact that he had been surfing and only wore a half rolled down wetsuit. He was gorgeous. Unfortunately, the words coming out of his mouth brought her nothing but despair.

"So, Dad's going on a date with one of your housemates?" she demanded.

"Yeah, Marilyn," Romeo said. "No offence but Alf and Miles are pretty anxious about it. I gather he does have quite the rep."

"Yeah," Indi frowned. "If I were you, I'd advise her to keep the hell away from him. He's nothing but a disappointment."

* * *

"So, what brings you to Summer Bay, specifically?" Joey wondered.

She, Charlie and Bianca had got through several coffees, indulged in lunch and still had endless things to discuss.

"My sister lives here," Bianca explained.

"Who's your sister?" Charlie asked.

"April," Bianca told her. "April Scott."

"Oh!" Charlie said. "She's dating the boy who's my daughter's ex."

Bianca looked confused.

"Summer Bay is a really small town," Joey put in.

"So I gather!" Bianca said. "But um… excuse me for being rude, how old is your daughter?"

"She's approaching seventeen," Charlie said a little awkwardly.

"You either look especially young for your age," Bianca said. "Or…"

"I had her really young," Charlie informed her.

She looked anxiously at Joey. Both silently agreed that it was okay to be open with their new friend.

"I was attacked," Charlie told her.

"I'm so sorry," Bianca said, for want of another response. "I don't really know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it," Charlie said. "Anyway, things got kind of heavy there! How long do you think you'll be sticking around?"

* * *

Liam and Ruby were both on a high after the success of their recording session.

"Charlie just texted back and said she was in the Diner," Ruby reported, having checked the message on her phone. "Would you like to go there for a celebratory milkshake?"

Liam thought about it and then nodded. Presumably Charlie wouldn't object to him spending time with her daughter if she was there to chaperone.

"This is the best day ever!" Ruby decided.

She hugged him. All the feelings she'd tried to lock away returned.

* * *

"I've actually got a teaching position at the local high school," Bianca explained. "I was always coming here, at least temporarily in order to be there for April. I was just meant to be married when I did it."

"What do you teach?"

"Languages," Bianca said.

"You'll probably be taking my daughter's class then," Charlie said.

"Probably," Bianca agreed. "What's her name so I can look out for her?"

"Ruby Buckton," Charlie told her. "And she's on her way over here anyway so you'll be introduced properly."

* * *

As soon as Sid arrived home, Indi shouted angrily at him. He held up his hands in defence, rather bewildered and stunned.

"I don't understand what's wrong," he managed when she paused for breath.

"How could you two time Marilyn?" his daughter snapped.

"I'm not! We haven't even been out yet!"

"But you made the date with her yesterday," Indi pointed out. "And you slept with some woman last night! How could you?"

"How I conduct my relationships is my business," Sid warned. "Not yours. I do have a date with Marilyn that I am looking forward to. But that does not mean I'm immediately exclusive with her. That's ridiculous!"

* * *

As soon as Ruby and Liam arrived at the Diner, Charlie and Joey waved them over.

"Ruby, Liam, this is Bianca," Charlie introduced. "Bianca, this is Liam and Ruby."

Ruby was immediately aware of Liam and Bianca checking each other out. Her thrill from their earlier hug immediately deflated.

"We've met," Liam said, sitting between Bianca and Ruby.

"Briefly," Bianca remarked.

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances as Liam and Bianca eyed each up. Ruby looked heartbroken.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey both like Bianca but Ruby definitely doesn't, Indi struggles with her feelings for Romeo, who intervenes with Sid and Marilyn and Nicole and Penn…_


	376. Chapter 376

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy Six**

"I'm still unsettled by this, just so you know," Charlie said, following Joey out from the bedroom and into the kitchen on Monday morning.

"Why?" Joey giggled.

Last night, both women had admitted to checking Bianca out. Charlie was horrified by both of them but Joey seemed to take it all in her stride.

"Because we're only meant to look at each other," Charlie squeaked.

"Charlie, tell me something," Joey said seriously. "Are you going to leave me and run off with Bianca?"

"No!"

"And do you think I'm going to?"

"No…"

"So can you accept that one of the many, many wonderful things about being in a lesbian relationship, is that you can check out other women?" Joey said. "Together. Nobody needs to feel threatened. It's just harmless fun."

Charlie remained sceptical. Joey leant closer and kissed her tenderly.

"Hot women will come and go," she whispered. "But none of them will ever be a patch on you. And there is no way on earth that I'd ever offer more than an appreciative glance."

"Okay," Charlie said reluctantly, circling her arms around her waist.

They kissed.

"So… you don't wish she was gay or anything?" she asked.

"If I hadn't been checking her out _with _you, I wouldn't have done it at all," Joey promised. "You're my one and only. And you always will be."

Pleased, Charlie released her so that they could start making breakfast.

* * *

Indi woke up with a start. She was sweaty and out of breath. Closing her eyes again, she sank against her pillows, wondering how on earth she was ever going to get over Romeo Smith. She had never had problems attracting boys but he didn't seem to notice her at all, not as more than a friend anyway.

* * *

"Well, I don't see what's so amazing about her," Ruby said grumpily, sitting down to breakfast with her parents. "She seemed like a blonde bimbo to me."

"She's a teacher!" Charlie said. "And she's a nice person."

Ruby continued to look sour about the whole thing.

"You just think she's hot," she accused. "I heard you two talking before I got up."

"She is attractive," Charlie admitted. "But she only had an effect on us because she was so nice. She's fun to be around."

"Well, if she steals one of you from the other as well as Liam, she's not going to know what's hit her!" Ruby declared.

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances as the teenager stormed back into her room to get ready for school.

* * *

Indi was still in a bad mood as she and Dex walked to school together. She had had another row with her father about his date with Marilyn.

"Oh look, there's Romeo," Dex said.

"Don't!" Indi cringed as he called him over.

It was too late. The object of her affection approached them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seeing her unhappy face.

"She's just flustered because she likes you so much," Dex announced.

It took everything Indi had not to kill him.

* * *

Charlie and Joey stopped by the restaurant to check on how everything was going.

"It looks like we'll be done by the end of the week," the man in charge of the refit said.

"Really?" Joey said excitedly.

"I'd estimate Thursday."

Charlie smiled as Joey looked like she might combust with joy and excitement.

* * *

Bianca arrived at Summer Bay High, ready to take her first class. She had met up with her sister the previous evening and although they had squabbled as usual, they had both been pleased to see each other. And so far, Bianca agreed that the small town was a lovely place to be. She'd met Charlie and Joey, who she hoped would become good friends. She had quite enjoyed flirting with Liam. Yes, she thought life in Summer Bay could prove to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Eager to avoid Indi, Romeo had ducked out of school as quickly as possible and asked Nicole to meet him and Joey in the Diner. Regardless of Penn's masterminding the charges against Colleen being dropped, neither of them trusted their friend's boyfriend. And after much deliberation, they had agreed to share their concerns with her.

"What's all this about?" Nicole wondered when she reached their table.

Romeo opened his mouth but no words came out. Joey opted to take the lead.

"We're a little bit concerned about your relationship with Penn," she ventured.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked in genuine but happy surprise.

Having seen Liam and Bianca flirting in the school corridor no less than twice in one morning, Ruby had dragged herself over to the police station for some quality 'Mum time'.

"I was lonely," Ruby replied. "Can we go to lunch or something?"

"Sure," Charlie readily agreed.

"With Joey?"

"She has other plans."

Ruby looked immediately suspicious.

"Not with Bianca, I hope," she said, her words souring even further when she said her name.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head.

"With Romeo and Nicole," she explained, linking arms with her daughter and leading the way out of the police station. "They're staging some sort of intervention."

"But I thought Penn was nice…?" Ruby said, sounding genuinely bewildered.

* * *

"You think he's cheating on me?" Nicole asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt.

"We don't know anything for sure," Joey said.

Romeo had been almost absent from the conversation.

"But you saw him flirting with some other girl?" Nicole checked, looking at Romeo.

"I did," he said. "And I'm sorry if we said something and we shouldn't have. We just don't want you to get hurt."

"No, thank you," Nicole said. "I'm sure it'll all be easily explained but I'm grateful that you're both looking out for me."

* * *

Charlie and Ruby walked back to the police station together, where Ruby would then leave to get back to school.

"When I am going to find 'the one', Charlie?" she wondered. "Why does everybody else get to love except me? I'm surrounded by couples all the time and it's not fair. Is there something wrong with me?"

Charlie stopped walking and took both of Ruby's hands.

"There is nothing wrong with you," she assured her. "But you have to be patient for the right time, the right place and the right person. I mean, look at me. I never thought I was ever going to find real love and now I'm happier than I could ever have imagined being. And the same thing will happen for you too."

"If we're having this same conversation a year from now, you have permission to put me down," Ruby decided.

Charlie chuckled and assured her there would be no need for that.

* * *

Penn had stopped by the Diner on the pretence of being a good citizen to reassure Colleen that the robbery incident was completely over and done with. He had also added that she need not go to work in a disguise anymore.

Leaving the venue, he spotted Nicole walking back towards school with Romeo. Jogging up to her, he was surprised when she didn't return his kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll give you some privacy," Romeo offered.

Hurrying off, he reluctantly caught up with Indi, who he had been avoiding all day in panic that she had feelings for him. He couldn't help but wonder when his life got so complicated.

"Nic?" Penn said, cupping her face. "Has something happened?"

"Have you been seeing other girls?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"What?" he denied. "Why would I do that when I have you?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Nicole said sadly. "I know we're just casual but if we're seeing other people, there need to be ground rules. I can't be messed around like that again. It hurts too much, Penn."

He took both her hands and gazed into her eyes, pretending to be earnest.

"I'm not the type of guy to mess anyone around," he told her. "Especially not someone as amazing as you."

She looked fearfully at him before managing a smile. They kissed.

"Now, you head off to school and I'll call you tonight, okay?" he said.

Smiling, Nicole jogged to catch up with Romeo and Indi, only for Romeo to storm away before she reached him.

"What's with him?" she wondered.

"It's far too complicated for me to explain," Indi replied.

* * *

Joey jolted when she heard someone burst into the bait shop.

"Woah!" she squeaked when she saw Romeo. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm not done meddling in people's love lives yet," he told her, heading over to where Marilyn was trying to find the perfect seat for Mr Oddly.

"Marilyn, I have to tell you something," he said.

Joey hovered in the doorway behind him.

"You need to really think about going out with Sid," the surfer said urgently.

"Romeo, I'm touched that you care," Marilyn replied sweetly. "But I am aware of his reputation…"

"Are you aware that he slept with one of the nurses he worked with after he'd arrange the date with you?" he asked.

Marilyn looked a little uncomfortable. Romeo looked panicked at Joey.

"Sorry," he said. "I just… I just thought you should know."

* * *

Back on the beach, with Nicole long gone at school, Penn had immediately set about flirting with the first pretty girl he saw. Nicole's accusations had been nothing but a challenge and her distress had been nothing short of pathetic. The sooner he could get on with his plans for Summer Bay, the better.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were relieved to arrive home at the end of the day. Both had had quite enough of trying to fix other people's romantic lives.

"Okay, so you spent the day telling Nicole that Penn might be cheating on her and listening to Romeo inform Marilyn that Sid got laid the night he arranged a date with her?" Charlie paraphrased.

"Yep," Joey said, flopping down on the couch. "Not to mention resisting telling Romeo that Indi is crazy about him."

Charlie chuckled and came to sit with her, pulling her into a hug.

"And you spent your shift consoling Watson about Monica and your lunch break listening to Ruby lament about being single?" Joey clarified.

"Pretty much," Charlie said.

"Then I officially forbid either of us to discuss anybody's romances but ours," Joey decided.

They kissed tenderly.

"I'm all for focussing on ours," Charlie whispered, kissing her again. "Maybe in a nice, hot bubble bath?"

"You're on," Joey replied happily.

* * *

Sid was surprised when Marilyn arrived at the hospital.

"You haven't hurt your finger again, have you?" he asked, approaching her.

She looked confused for a moment and then shook her head.

"Oh, no," she assured him. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

The Doctor's heart sank.

"What question?" he asked stiffly.

"Are you really single, Doctor Walker?" she asked. "Or are you planning to break my heart?"

He reached out and took both her hands.

"I'm single," he said. "I did have a… night with one of the nurses but that was a mistake more than anything else. You're the person that I want to spend time with and get to know."

She beamed at him.

"Well, good then," she said. "As long as we're both clear."

* * *

Lying in the bath, Joey felt completely relaxed as she lay back against Charlie's warm, wet body. She moaned as Charlie gentle massaged her shoulders. Closing her eyes, Joey smiled.

"Aren't you just so happy that we don't have to deal with all the relationship issues that everyone around us has to?" she mused.

Charlie smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Definitely happy," she agreed.

* * *

_Next time… Joey finishes her job at the bait shop and looks towards the beginning of the restaurant, Leah's concerns continue as Elijah regales the kids with his life as a missionary and more Mr Oddly arguments ensue…_


	377. Chapter 377

_For luckdog because you are a wonderful friend. And I promise to email you back soon! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy Seven**

Thursday evening rolled around and Joey was thrilled to be standing in the middle of her perfectly renovated restaurant. Now, all she had to do was decorate it, put her menu into action and hire some staff. She clutched Charlie's hand as she looked around, hardly able to take it all in. This had seemed like such a far off dream. She could hardly believe that it was now a reality.

"I'm really proud of you, love," Alf said.

Joey turned to face him, unable to stop smiling. She surprised them both by launching into a hug.

* * *

The following morning was due to be Joey's very last day at the bait shop. She was excited about the restaurant but she was sad to be leaving her job. For some people, working in a bait shop might not be the best job in the world but she loved it. She loved the work, she loved her boss and she loved her customers. She had also grown very fond of Marilyn since she'd set up shop next door. At this rate, she thought she might even miss Angelo.

* * *

Charlie took Watson out on patrol. Monica had been gone for several days and she was missing her like crazy.

"Maybe I should have gone with her," Watson sighed from the passenger seat of the car.

"Did you want to?" Charlie asked.

As much as she couldn't bear the thought of her friend and colleague moving to the other side of the world, if it was what Watson needed to do to be happy then she knew she had to support her.

"I miss her so much," Watson ventured. "But no… I don't want to move to a different country. I like it here. It's my home. It's where my family, my friends and my job are. I just wish that Monica was still here too."

Charlie reached out and squeezed her friend's hand.

"It sounds like you've done the right thing," she said. "But unfortunately, the right thing never seems to be the easy thing."

* * *

"And the counselling service begins," Angelo remarked when he spotted Nicole approaching the bait shop. "Please help me, Joey, font of all wisdom!"

He shook his head in sheer disbelief.

"I can't help being a genius!" Joey joked.

Angelo rolled his eyes as Joey stepped outside to greet Nicole.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I think you're right about Penn seeing other girls," the blonde teenager blurted out. "And I know I said things are just casual for us but they're not. I really care about him, Joey. How am I meant to figure out if he cares about me too?"

* * *

Elijah sighed with relief when he finished his talk at VJ's school. He had spent so long planning it that it felt strange to be delivering it at long last. Any nerves he had had about not being up to scratch had been lifted pretty quickly as VJ and the rest of classmates offered their rapt attention to his stories from his missionary work.

* * *

"Do you want to come and see it?" Joey asked.

She was surprised by her own question almost as much as by Angelo's agreement.

"Since when are you interested in my restaurant?" she wondered, packing up for lunch time.

"Since I discovered that you aren't as evil as I thought you were," he replied evenly.

She eyed him curiously.

"Has hell frozen over or are we able to tolerate each other?" she wondered.

"Hell must have because I'm not even tolerating you anymore," he said. "I think I might… _like _you."

Joey snorted at his disgust and shook her head.

"I might even be bordering on liking you too," she admitted. "But let's not analyse it too much. We might be spinning earth off its axis here."

"Yeah," Angelo chuckled.

Joey then led the way out of the bait shop and towards the restaurant to show him the work that had been done before she went to have lunch with Charlie.

* * *

"So, you're pleased with how it went?" Leah asked.

"Just a little bit!" Elijah replied.

He couldn't seem to stop smiling. Moving from behind the counter at the Diner, she hugged him.

"I'm proud of you," she said.

Elijah continued to beam. Leah kept a smile on her own face, all the while her fear that he would soon get bored with life in Summer Bay, nagged at the back of her mind.

* * *

Charlie and Watson arrived at the Diner and looked somewhat perplexed at the sight of Joey and Angelo sitting together.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked curiously.

"We're attempting to be… friends is too strong a word," Joey said. "Acquaintances?"

Angelo nodded his agreement.

"I think I might faint," Charlie said, sitting in a chair next to her girlfriend.

"Then I'll need to give you mouth to mouth," Joey decided, kissing her.

Watson was surprised to see that Angelo didn't even pull a face.

"So, we're all friends again?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Acquaintances," Angelo and Joey both said.

"Should I be feeling threatened?" Charlie wondered. "It's usually you and me that say the same thing at the same time."

"I can assure you that I'm not about to run off with Angelo," Joey said, squeezing her hand.

"And I've made a halfway through the New Year resolution not to try and steal either of you from the other," Angelo put in. "I'm a changed man. I swear."

Charlie eyed him curiously, not entirely sure whether to believe him or not. She wanted to. She wanted to forget all the upset he had caused over the last year and be his friend again. But she wasn't convinced it was possible.

"Alf has invited us for drinks at the Surf Club after work," Joey informed her girlfriend. "Because it's my last day and everything."

She frowned at the thought of leaving the bait shop, even though she was going to something very exciting.

"I'll be there," Charlie promised.

"Watson?" Joey asked.

"Oh, you don't need me there…" the Senior Constable said, her currently low self-esteem taking over.

"But I want you there," Joey said. "You're my friend."

She smiled. Watson smiled back.

* * *

Nicole, Romeo and Miles stopped by the bait shop on their lunch break to see Marilyn.

"You did really well this morning!" the teacher enthused.

Marilyn had hidden Mr Oddly in the shower to freak Alf out a little bit more.

"We should probably give him a break sometime soon," Romeo suggested.

"Nah!" Miles grinned. "It's too much fun!"

"What's too much fun?" Joey wondered, appearing in the doorway.

The foursome looked rather guilty. Joey eyed them suspiciously.

"We've been messing with Alf," Miles admitted, suddenly not finding it funny anymore.

"With the doll?" Joey asked, frowning.

They reluctantly admitted it.

"Then I suggest you put a stop to it," Joey told them firmly. "I know you think it's hilarious but he's really stressed by it. It's not fair."

Without another word, she resumed her work.

* * *

"Do you think I'll ever find someone to love for good, Charlie?" Watson asked.

They were patrolling Mangrove River, having broken up a gang fight. Whenever they were called out to deal with the River Boys, they generally patrolled to make sure another fight didn't break out.

"I know you will," Charlie replied.

"But what if you only get one person to love?" Watson asked. "What if Monica was the person I was meant to be with and I just threw it away?"

Charlie sighed and pulled the car over to the curb. She looked Watson directly in the eye.

"You did what was right for you," she said sincerely. "Everyone has their own path to take. It would be nice if we could all stay with the people we wanted on the journey but sometimes it's not possible. Nobody knows what will happen in the future. Maybe Monica will come back, maybe you'll head over to the UK or maybe you'll meet someone new. And maybe she'll be the woman you're meant to be with forever."

Watson managed a smile, comforted by her friend's words.

"But whatever happens, you'll always have Joey and I," Charlie added, pulling back out when the road was clear. "You're stuck with us for life, I'm afraid."

"I can live with that," Watson decided.

* * *

After school, Romeo went straight out to go surfing. He now felt a little guilty for the way he and the rest of the house had been messing with Alf. And he was hoping that the game would stop now that Joey had told them all off. Finishing with the waves, he headed back up to the beach. He was startled to find Mr Oddly under his towel.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Joey asked, poking her head around Marilyn's door.

It was the end of the day and she was sad to be saying goodbye to a job that she loved.

"Am I still invited?" Marilyn asked quietly.

Confused, Joey stepped further into the room.

"Of course you are," she said. "Why wouldn't you be invited?"

"Because you think I'm horrible for the trick on Mr Stewart," Marilyn replied.

Joey chuckled.

"I don't think you're horrible," she assured her. "I just think it's enough now and you guys should all leave him alone."

"We will," Marilyn promised.

"So, are you ready to go?" Joey asked. "Because there is a big glass of wine at the Surf Club with my name on it!"

Grinning, Marilyn stood up to leave.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Joey, Charlie, Alf, Marilyn, Angelo and Watson were all seated around a table at the Surf Club, ready to celebrate the end of one career and the beginning of another.

"You really didn't have to go to so much trouble," Joey said, as Alf popped a champagne cork and poured out glasses for all.

"You deserve it," he assured her.

Joey blushed a little and took Charlie's hand, feeling rather shy.

"I can't believe it's all happened so quickly," she said. "One minute I had months to wait until I could get everything ready and the next, well, here we are."

Charlie kissed her cheek.

"We're proud of you," she said.

"So, what's the name of the restaurant?" Angelo wondered.

"It's still a secret," Joey said. "I've ordered the name in funky lights and it will be fitted next week. Then we can all find out together."

"I still think I deserve to know first," Charlie complained, pouting a little.

"Nope," Joey said, kissing her quickly on the lips. "It's a surprise."

* * *

That evening, Alf and Marilyn arrived home to find Romeo, Nicole and Miles arguing about Mr Oddly. Romeo immediately turned on Marilyn. Feeling smug with his own revenge, Alf headed up to bed.

* * *

Shedding their clothes quickly, Charlie and Joey kissed passionately. Charlie lay Joey back on the bed, kissing her way down her body. Joey closed her eyes, moaning as she enjoyed every sensation Charlie offered. Life really was good.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey begin to set up the restaurant, April introduces Bianca to new boyfriend, Xavier but she's more interested in Liam and Veronica interrupts Sid and Marilyn's date…_


	378. Chapter 378

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday – it was my nephew's birthday._

_I have to dedicate this chapter to Ninja, who read all 377 chapters of this in three and a half days and to lumos175 who did the same thing in five days! Thank you for so much dedication and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_My next update will be a new story called 'Baby Mine', set after Charlie and Joey's break up. But I might not update until Tuesday so please bear with me!_

_Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy Eight**

It had been a long few days. Charlie couldn't help but feel concerned about how hard Joey was working to get the restaurant ready for opening. She was out of the house early and back late. She wasn't sleeping all that well and she couldn't seem to stop panicking that she was going to fail.

"Okay, I'm abducting you," Charlie decided, arriving at the empty restaurant.

Joey spent all her time there at the moment, getting everything ready. She had decorated and bought some nice art prints for the walls. She had received her stock of beverages and was expecting tables and chairs to arrive in the morning. She had also bought a selection of ingredients to start practicing her dishes in a bid to make them perfect.

"I've got to look through these application forms tonight," Joey protested tiredly.

"Nope," Charlie insisted, spinning her around in her seat and looking her in the eye. "We're going for dinner with Ruby at the Diner."

"But..."

"If you don't take a break, you're going _to _break," Charlie stated. "So, no arguments."

Joey managed a smile.

"I'm very grateful to have you to rein me in when I go a bit crazy," she said.

Charlie grinned and kissed her.

"So, ready to go?" she asked. "After you've shown me what you've been working on."

Joey beamed at her and stood up.

"I have a lot to show you!" she declared.

* * *

Xavier was nervous as he sat down in the Diner with April and Bianca. 'Meeting the sister' was a bit scary but he was hopeful that he would be able to impress.

"Hi, Xave," April greeted.

Xavier stood up as April and her blonde, older sister arrived at the table.

"Hey," he greeted warmly.

Then he turned his attention to Bianca and introduced himself politely.

"Hi," Bianca said, accepting his handshake.

"Pleased to meet you," Xavier said, as they all sat down together.

* * *

"And this is where the magic will happen," Joey declared, showing Charlie her spotless, perfect kitchen.

"Wow," Charlie said. "I'm impressed."

Joey turned round happily and allowed Charlie to draw her into her arms. They kissed tenderly at first before passion took over. Charlie nudged Joey up against the counter, her heart rate picking up.

"We really shouldn't christen this place," Joey murmured against Charlie's lips.

Charlie just grinned and kissed her harder.

"Why not?" she wondered.

"Because it's all clean!" Joey said. "And we really need to learn to control ourselves."

Charlie drew back, looking amused.

"No fun," she complained.

"If I'm not working tonight, I might have some energy later."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively, making Charlie laugh.

"I look forward to it," she replied.

* * *

Ruby sat near the entrance to the Diner, waiting for her parents to show up. She spied Xavier and April sitting with Bianca at a nearby table from behind her menu. Although she knew she and her ex-boyfriend didn't belong together, she couldn't help but feel a little bitter that he had so swiftly moved on when the one person she was pining for, was clearly only interested in Bianca now.

"Hey, Rubes," said a familiar voice.

Startled, Ruby dropped her menu and looked up to find the object of her affection standing over her.

"Hi, Liam," she said. "Do you want to sit?"

She frowned when she realised his attention was now on Bianca, who looked like she was putting Xavier through her paces.

"Liam?" she said, trying to get his attention again.

"Sorry, what?" he said, snapping back to her and looking a little flushed.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked.

"Oh…"

He was interrupted by the arrival of Charlie and Joey, who also looked a little flushed. Ruby dreaded to think what they might have been up to. She already knew far too much about her parents' sex life.

"Hi, Charlie!" Bianca greeted loudly. "Hi, Joey!"

The two women turned and waved. Bianca grinned at both them and Liam. Forgetting all about Xavier, she invited them and Ruby to join them for dinner.

* * *

Over in Yabbie Creek, Sid and Marilyn were enjoying their date, although Sid was still a little anxious about his night with Veronica rebounding on him. He had been honest with Marilyn about it and she didn't mind but he had a sinking feeling that the nurse wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

Back in the Diner, April and Ruby were not happy. Oblivious, Bianca and Liam were flirting with each other. Not quite so oblivious, Charlie, Joey and Xavier were observing proceedings with interest.

"Bianca," April finally said. "You do realise the point of this evening was to get to know Xavier, not Liam?"

She didn't care if the musician was offended or not.

"I'm new in town," Bianca replied without as much as a cringe. "I'm trying to get to know everyone. Speaking of…"

She addressed Charlie and Joey.

"I'm pretty eager to make friends with women around my age that I might have a smidgen in common with," she said. "Any help?"

"Well, we haven't had a good night out in a while," Charlie mused. "We could organise something."

"Do guys get invited too?" Liam asked hopefully.

The more time he could spend with the enchanting newcomer, the better, as far as he was concerned.

"Girls Nights Out are pretty specific," Joey said apologetically.

"I guess you'd know," he smirked.

Joey pretended to be offended but laughed instead.

"Anyway," April interrupted. "Can we please not make this entire night about you?"

She looked accusatorily at her sister, who merely shrugged.

"She's never happy with me," she remarked, looking at Liam.

Having had enough, Ruby abruptly stood up and said she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home. Turning, she attempted to march away from the table, only to ram straight into Irene, ending up covered in a milkshake. The teenager burst into tears and fled.

"We should go after her," Joey said quickly, also standing up.

Charlie tossed some money on the table to cover their part of the bill, apologised to Irene and hurried out of the Diner with Joey. Bianca resume flirting with Liam.

* * *

"I have to say I am extremely impressed," Sid commented as he walked Marilyn to her front door.

As he had feared, Veronica had indeed shown up at the restaurant. But rather than getting to cause a scene, Marilyn had intercepted her and sent her on her way in no uncertain terms.

"Life's too short not to get to the point quickly," she replied pleasantly.

They paused at the front door.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Sid asked politely.

She smiled and took his hand.

"You can do more than that," she replied, permitting him to follow her inside.

* * *

Charlie and Joey sat on either side of Ruby on the beach.

"It wasn't that bad," Charlie tried.

"I ran out, got covered in milkshake and cried!" Ruby said desperately. "How is he _ever _going to notice me in a good way after that?"

Charlie and Joey exchanged worried glances.

"Sweetheart, I know this isn't what you want to hear but…"

"But he's never going to be interested in me anyway," Ruby concluded bitterly.

Both women put an arm around her.

"I know it hurts," Joey said gently. "But in time, you'll be in a much better place. You'll forget all about Liam and you'll find someone wonderful."

"How do you know that?" the teenager wondered, genuinely seeking an answer.

"Because that's what people do," Joey told her.

"Look at me and Roman," Charlie added. "You know how cut up I was over him and now look at me."

"But what if Liam and I aren't like you and Roman?" Ruby asked. "What if we're like you and Joey?"

"You're not," Charlie said as gently as possible. "If you were like us then you'd be together. There's no way forward for you and Liam so you will recover from it and you will heal. I promise."

Ruby sighed heavily and sank against her mother, desperately hoping she was right.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie vows to help Joey get the restaurant started, Mr Oddly causes more problems and Xavier receives conflicting advice after Ruby makes a move on him…_


	379. Chapter 379

**Chapter Three Hundred and Seventy Nine**

Alf was startled the following morning when he arrived downstairs to see Marilyn, in her robe, seeing Sid out of the house. Ducking his head, he moved into the kitchen, out of sight and tried not to listen to them saying goodbye. Obviously their date had gone well. He just hoped now that Sid wasn't about to break his friend's heart.

* * *

"Why are you not in uniform?" Joey wondered, eyeing her girlfriend curiously.

Charlie came to join her and Ruby at the table for breakfast, immediately going for the coffee pot.

"I've got the week off work," the police officer declared.

Joey's spoon paused on its way up to her mouth. Cereal milk dripped back into her bowl.

"Since when?"

"Since my girlfriend started working herself into the ground trying to get the restaurant open in time and I think she needs some help," Charlie said.

Ruby grinned at the look of pure delight on Joey's face as she thanked her.

* * *

Disharmony had broken out between Alf, Marilyn and Miles. Mr Oddly had shown up at the foot of Miles's bed and he was not happy about it. Taking Marilyn aside, he hissed his accusations.

"Just because Joey told you to lay off Alf, it doesn't mean you have to pick on me!" he said.

"I didn't do it!" Marilyn protested.

They both looked at Alf, tying his shoes in preparation to head out to work, wondering if he might be exacting some revenge.

* * *

"See you this evening, Rubes," Charlie said, kissing her daughter's head. "And we'll only be at the restaurant if you need us or anything."

"Thanks, Charlie," Ruby said sincerely.

She was still embarrassed about last night and dreaded facing everyone at school today.

"Take care, okay," Joey said, squeezing her hand and leading Charlie towards the door.

She halted in surprise when she opened up and found Xavier there, poised to knock.

"Oh!" she said. "Hi, Xave."

"Is Ruby in?"

Both her parents turned to communicate silently as to whether she wanted them to stick around.

"It's fine," the teenager sighed.

Charlie and Joey headed out of the apartment and down the stairs, leaving Ruby alone with Xavier.

"What brings you here?" Ruby asked, trying to pretend she wasn't anxious.

"You really have to deal with this Liam thing, Ruby," he told her, getting straight to the point.

"What Liam thing?" Ruby asked, immediately cagey.

"The fact that you're in love with him," Xavier replied.

Ruby glared at him.

"I'm not in love with _anyone_," she lied.

Xavier shook his head and folded his arms.

"Don't you realise how obvious it is?" he asked. "Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Xavier, you're being ridiculous," Ruby snapped.

She grabbed her school bag and barged past him to the front door. He grabbed her hand and swung her back round to face him.

"You have to forget about him, Ruby," he said. "He obviously likes Bianca and even if that wasn't an issue, there are plenty of other reasons why this whole thing would be a disaster."

"I don't have feelings for Liam," Ruby lied.

"I don't believe you!"

In a bid to prove herself, she crushed her lips against his.

* * *

"Okay, so how do you want the tables?" Charlie asked.

She and Joey stood in the middle of the restaurant, trying to figure out a floor plan.

"Well, there need to be tables that take advantage of the sea views," Joey mused.

Charlie followed her as she began to set up romantic tables for two along the window, with a table for four in each corner.

"I've ordered flowers and candles," Joey explained. "And cutlery and stuff. And fancy serviettes."

Charlie grinned and hugged her. They both looked out on the horizon.

"I am so proud of you," Charlie whispered, kissing her neck.

Joey smiled and blushed, leaning back against her.

"And I'm so grateful to you," she replied.

* * *

Xavier pulled abruptly away from Ruby in shock.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, wiping his mouth.

"Proving to you that I'm not interested in Liam," Ruby said, shaking a little.

"By trying to get me to cheat on my girlfriend?" Xavier snapped. "Well, excuse me but I'm not like you."

"Oh really?" Ruby snapped. "Do you remember Freya?"

He blanched at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name. That hadn't been the proudest moment of his life.

"That was different," he said. "And it was over a year ago. I'm with April now and I'm committed to her."

Denying her a right of reply, he left.

* * *

"So, are you going to have the name of the restaurant on the menu?" Charlie wondered, putting a vase with a paper flower on each table. "Because we should probably get them done pretty soon."

Joey smirked at her.

"Nice try," she said. "The menus are designed and ordered and you will not see them until we open."

Charlie pouted over her plan being foiled so quickly. Joey crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed her tenderly.

"You'll be there to watch the sign go up," she promised. "And that won't be very long now."

"How long?"

"Next week," Joey told her. "And you'll have a front row seat."

Cheered, Charlie smiled and kissed her again.

"Do you think it would be wrong to christen this place?" she mused.

Joey contemplated the very tempting idea.

"Probably," she sighed.

Charlie pouted again.

"You're no fun!" she complained.

Joey raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, you're lots of fun," Charlie conceded. "So, what's our next job?"

* * *

At school, where Ruby hadn't shown up, Xavier was torn over what had happened that morning.

"Are you okay, mate?" Tony asked, approaching his nephew in the corridor.

"Yeah," Xavier said.

Tony didn't looked convinced.

"No," Xavier admitted. "I'm not."

* * *

"Is no place sacred?" Ruby demanded, appearing in the door of the restaurant.

Charlie and Joey leapt apart from a corner booth on the far side of the room. Blushing after the interruption to their heavy make out session, they straightened their clothes and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie wondered, looking rather flushed.

"You said to come by if I needed you," Ruby told her. "I need you."

Joey took her hand and led her to a central table.

"Have you even gone to school?" Charlie wondered, also sitting down.

"No," Ruby confessed. "I couldn't face it."

Charlie frowned.

"Skipping school is never the right choice, you know," she said.

"It was today," Ruby insisted.

"What happened?" Joey wondered.

She could only assume that it at least had something to do with Xavier.

* * *

Armed with Tony's advice to tell April the truth about what had happened with Ruby, Xavier was eager for lunch time to begin. He had arranged to meet April at the Diner where he planned to confess everything but maintain, truthfully, that he had not kissed Ruby back.

* * *

Without any actual stock, Joey had resorted to getting takeaway from the Diner to eat in her new work venue.

"I still don't understand why you did it," Charlie admitted.

Ruby had come to them to tell them the whole sorry story about Xavier.

"Because I was trying to prove that I don't like Liam," Ruby replied.

"But you _do _like Liam," Charlie said unhelpfully.

Ruby glared at her. Joey was quick to step in.

"What she means is, why was it so important to you for Xavier not to know about Liam?" she asked.

Ruby shrugged and sighed all at the same time.

"I'm just embarrassed, I guess," she admitted sadly. "For a while there, I really thought something could work out between us. But between Xavier and the obvious attraction between Liam and Bianca, I'm just feeling like a stupid kid. I hate it. I feel so alone and so… miserable."

Charlie and Joey both hugged her.

"Everything is going to be alright," Charlie assured her daughter. "I promise."

* * *

Waiting for April at the Diner, Xavier was dismayed to spot John enter the building and make a beeline for him.

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders," his wannabe step-dad commented.

Xavier just glared at him.

"You know, if there's anything wrong that I could help you with…" John tried.

When Xavier ignored him again, the older man turned away.

"Actually, John," Xavier said. "Could I ask your advice?"

* * *

"This place really is looking amazing," Ruby remarked.

Having poured her heart out and been reassured that she wasn't going to die as a lonely, old spinster, she had requested a tour of the restaurant.

"I'm really pleased with it," Joey admitted bashfully.

"So you should be," Charlie said. "I'm so impressed with all the work you've done."

Joey beamed at her.

"Have you got much else to do?" Ruby asked.

"She has to tell us the name of the restaurant!" Charlie said.

Joey just rolled her eyes and told her to be patient.

"I was being patient but it took too long!" Charlie complained.

Joey put her hands on her hips.

"Quoting _Buffy _at me isn't going to help," she said. "However, I do now want to go home and watch it."

"Count me in!" Ruby said eagerly.

* * *

Xavier and April left the Diner together, holding hands on their way back to school. Against John's suggestion of keeping quiet, Xavier had explained the whole situation. April had been a little startled but generally accepting of the situation. She was reassured that Xavier hadn't initiated anything and had pulled away quickly. And she was also relieved that he had been honest with her, believing that lies just make a bad situation worse.

"Hey!" Xavier called, spotting John up ahead.

The older man turned and approached, noting Xavier and April's joined hands.

"I just thought you should know that I'm totally coming to you for relationship advice next time," the blonde teenager said.

John looked pleased, although a little unsure.

"Yeah," Xavier said. "I'll ask your advice and do the absolute opposite."

Then he marched back to school.

* * *

Arriving home after a productive day and armed with pizza and fizzy drinks, Charlie, Joey and Ruby happily settled on the sofa to begin a marathon of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. At the end of the couch, Ruby observed the way her mother leant against Joey. She just hoped that one day, she could love and be loved the same way Charlie and Joey did.

* * *

_Next time… Penn takes revenge on Charlie and Joey when they don't want his help with the restaurant…_


	380. Chapter 380

_I just wanted to thank everyone for their support on 'Room for Two' last night. It really meant a lot. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty**

"Hello there," Penn said, walking from the Diner to the Surf Club.

Charlie and Joey, who had been unloading the car full of stock for the restaurant, looked around to see who he could be talking to.

"Hello?" Joey said uncertainly.

After her discussion with Marilyn, both she and Charlie had been rather unsure of Nicole's boyfriend. They hadn't quite worked him out yet and this was possibly the first time he had voluntarily started a conversation.

"Are you setting up for your restaurant?" Penn asked.

"Yeah," Joey said, still holding a box of bottles that would find their home behind the bar. "We'll be ready to open soon, providing I can get everything organised in time."

"I think that's great," Penn enthused.

Joey tried not to look as startled as she felt.

"I've actually got some cash burning a hole in my bank account," he ventured. "I'd love to invest in a business like this."

"Um… maybe…" Joey said uncertainly.

"We don't really need an investor," Charlie said as politely as possible. "But thank you for the offer."

"Suit yourselves," he snapped, storming off and screwing up a piece of paper, tossing it in the bin on his way.

Charlie and Joey exchanged anxious looks.

"What on earth was all that about?" Joey wondered.

"I don't know," Charlie fretted.

She chewed her lip and watched Penn departing at quite a speed.

"It's not our problem anyway," she decided, putting a smile on her face. "We'll just have to keep an extra eye on Nicole."

Joey nodded her agreement and the couple continued their mission of taking bottles up to the restaurant.

* * *

Having stormed off, Penn sat heavily down on the beach. He dug his heels into the sand and glared at the horizon. He had worked so hard to become indispensable to so many people since he had arrived in the Bay and so far, his plan had been working. He had become part of the lives of people close to his target, such as Colleen and of course, Nicole. But Charlie and Joey were one of the best loved couples in town and they were right at the heart of the community. Joey was also like a daughter to Alf Stewart, the man that Penn blamed for everything. He was furious not to have got their acceptance and trust.

* * *

"Looking good, girls," Alf said, appearing in the doorway to the restaurant.

"I categorised the bottles," Joey said proudly.

He chuckled and stepped further into the room.

"She also alphabetised within the categories," Charlie added. "And thinks she doesn't have any OCD tendencies."

"They're not tendencies!" Joey insisted. "They're just good sense!"

She pouted, making both Charlie and Alf laugh.

"However they're organised, they look good," Alf assured them both.

"Thank you," Joey replied happily.

"It's hard to believe that this was a disused waste of space a few weeks ago," Alf mused. "I'm impressed."

"You'd better be first in the queue for the grand opening," Joey said.

"As if I'd be anywhere else!"

* * *

Penn had returned to the Diner, giving Charlie and Joey a wide berth. Sitting at a table, he pulled his notebook out again and attempted to write to his father. His Dad had known Summer Bay well. He was part of Penn's desire to rip the town apart.

"What are you up to there?" Colleen asked, her aggravating voice startling him.

"Nothing," he replied, covering his words with his hand.

"And what can I get you?" Colleen asked with a smile.

She had no idea that the man who had saved her from jail time for theft was the same man who had set her up in the first place.

* * *

"I can't believe that everything is so perfect," Joey beamed, wandering around the spotless kitchen where she hoped to be creating masterpieces for people to eat.

Charlie leant against a countertop and smiled as Joey spun in a happy circle.

"I don't mean to jinx it but I feel like nothing can stop us now," Joey said, stopping twirling and approaching Charlie, taking both her hands and gazing into her eyes.

"Nothing is going to stop us now," Charlie assured her. "This is going to be the beginning of something wonderful."

* * *

Penn sat back in his chair and surveyed the room around him. Various people were eating and chatting, engrossed in their own lives. A bunch of high school kids had commandeered one corner, but none of them were Nicole. He didn't mind though. He had more than enough to do than to try and keep her happy. His ears pricked up when he heard Tony talking about needing help promoting his boxing classes. Wasting no time, Penn approached him and his wife, Rachel.

* * *

"We need to go shopping," Joey declared.

Charlie looked up from where she had been having a crafty rest in the corner of the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd volunteer to shop," she remarked. "Especially not twice in one day!"

Joey grinned and pulled up another chair.

"We need music," she explained.

"Music?"

"To create a good atmosphere," Joey explained. "And I don't want to donate my iPod. I use it too much at home."

"So we're buying a new one?" Charlie checked.

"Yep," Joey replied, standing up and pulling Charlie to her feet.

Their lips met happily.

* * *

Penn hurried out of the Diner in a fresh bad mood. Tony had been very interested in him contributing to the boxing classes but Rachel had objected and the couple had had a row. Penn had pretended not to care and even gone so far as taking some leaflets to hand out for him. Bitter at the second rejection of the day, he paused when he spotted Charlie's car in the car park. Without pausing in the slightest, he broke the window, dumped the flyers and set them alight. Then he moved out of sight to watch the fire blaze.

* * *

"Shit!" Charlie exclaimed, dropping Joey's hand and rushing towards her car.

Joey dashed into the Surf Club to raise the alarm. Alf followed her out with a fire extinguisher. From a distance, Penn watched them all flap around in panic until the fire was out.

"How the hell did that happen?" Joey wondered.

"I'm just glad we didn't hang around when it came to moving the drinks upstairs," Charlie frowned, examining her smashed back window.

She pulled out her phone, calling work and asking for Watson. There was no way that this could be an accident.

"I had a pile of menus on the backseat," Joey frowned, also peering through the window.

"It looks like that might have been what was set alight," Alf remarked, having surveyed the scene for himself.

"I'm _never _going to know what this place is called!" Charlie commented, attempting to make light of the situation.

She was grateful when Watson came to the phone.

* * *

It was the end of a long day and Penn found himself back at the Diner for dinner. He'd watched Charlie, Joey, Alf and the police all trying to figure out what had happened with the car. He had then watched the car being towed away and heard Alf believing it was likely to be a write off.

"Still writing away, are you?" Colleen asked, approaching to take his plate away.

"No," Penn decided.

He screwed up his letter and tossed it into the bin. Dumping some cash on the table, he left.

* * *

"I promise you that this isn't a bad omen," Charlie said.

She, Joey and Ruby were at home, with the couple updating the teenager on the events of the day.

"It was just one of those things," Ruby put in, trying to be helpful.

Joey sighed heavily.

"But it was deliberate," she said. "Who would do something like that?"

"That's what we need to find out," Charlie said. "Watson's on the case and we'll go from there."

"What are you meant to do without a car?" Joey wondered.

"It's fine," Charlie assured her. "I can pick up a replacement tomorrow."

"Is yours getting fixed or has it died?" Ruby wondered.

Charlie made a hanging gesture to confirm that it was gone for good.

"Oh," Ruby said unhappily.

"It's fine," Charlie said. "I mean, it's not what I would have chosen but it would be kind of nice to get a new car. I've had that one for ages."

"Exactly!" Joey burst out. "You had a long standing relationship and it's over!"

Charlie chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't panic," she advised. "Everything's going to be alright."

Joey frowned and sank against her.

"It's because I was all smug about it earlier," she complained. "I should have touched wood when I said it."

She continued to look unhappy. Charlie pulled her in tighter for a cuddle, promising that the latest problem was far from insurmountable.

* * *

_Next time… Mr Oddly confuses Marilyn, Angelo avoids phone calls from his brother and Leah worries that Elijah is going to leave her…_


	381. Chapter 381

_For Blue1927, Jensy25, Mabs39, Born2Try and Thane3. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty One**

"I could get used to this," Charlie said, pulling into the car park for the Surf Club, Diner and the restaurant that would soon be open for business.

She and Joey had picked up the rental car while her insurance company covered the buying of a new one. Joey grinned. It had taken them ten minutes alone to set off because Charlie had been so busy playing with all the new hi-tech features.

"I'm guessing this is the car you'd like to replace your old one with," she remarked.

"Hell yeah!" Charlie grinned. "But I want it to be blue still."

Joey chuckled and climbed out of the Jazz. Charlie followed suit and they headed into the Diner to grab a coffee before another day of setting up began.

"I'm still really sorry about what happened," Joey mumbled.

Charlie stopped walking and turned to face her, holding both her hands.

"It wasn't your fault," she insisted. "Please stop taking this on as something you're responsible for."

Joey sighed and didn't look terribly convinced but managed a smile. Charlie kissed her and they resumed their walk.

* * *

In her tarot office, Marilyn was flummoxed to find Mr Oddly missing. Nobody had been playing tricks for a few days but today, in place of her doll, she found a note explaining how hurt his feelings were over the games everyone had been playing and that he was off to find his fortune.

"Are you okay?" Angelo asked from the bait shop.

The door interlinking the two rooms was open.

"Mr Oddly appears to have moved out," she informed him.

Puzzled, Angelo didn't really know how to respond so left her to it. Marilyn had decided that although she liked him, she desperately missed working closely with Joey.

* * *

In the Diner, Leah was not in a good mood and had already pissed Colleen and even Irene off.

"Okay, you need a break as much as we need coffee," Charlie decided. "Sit."

Leah hesitated, only to be frog marched to a table while they waited on their order.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, getting right to the point.

"I can't let go of the idea that Elijah's going to leave," Leah admitted.

Charlie and Joey both sighed. Their friend was supposed to be excitedly looking forward to her wedding, not fretting about the groom's imminent departure.

"I found this," the Diner owner said, pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket.

Charlie and Joey both read it and had to admit it was a little worrying. Last night, Leah had arrived home to find a letter from a voluntary organisation, inviting Elijah to come and work with them abroad.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Joey asked.

Leah shook her head quietly.

"Well then, that's the first thing you have to do," Charlie insisted. "I think this is becoming a bigger issue than it needs to be, sweetheart. Communicate with him. It's always the first and best thing to do."

"Have I mentioned how annoying it is when you're right?" Leah asked.

* * *

In the bait shop, Angelo rejected a phone call from his brother. He had been trying to get in touch for a few days but Angelo had no inclination to talk to him. Of all the mistakes he had made in his error filled life, the first one was taking the blame for a mistake Paulo Rosetta had made and subsequently got away with.

* * *

Up in the restaurant, Joey had taken it upon herself to clean every inch of the venue, even though it was new and untainted.

"I just don't think we're going to be ready in time," she fretted. "There's so much to do, Charlie!"

The police officer interrupted her by taking hold of both her arms and turning her around to face her properly.

"Joey, everything is going to be fine," she assured her.

"But there's so much to prepare," Joey said. "And what if it's all a big failure? Everyone will be laughing at me for even thinking I could…"

Charlie kissed her, taking her breath away.

"It's going to be an amazing success," she insisted, gazing intently into her eyes. "Please stop panicking, Joey."

"But what if I fail?"

Charlie was touched by how meek and fragile she sounded.

"You won't," she replied.

* * *

Leah agreed to take her lunch break with Elijah on the beach, having made up some sandwiches to take with them.

"Why are you being so strange at the moment?" Elijah wondered, gazing out at the horizon.

"I'm not being strange," Leah denied, although she knew it was fruitless.

Everyone could tell when she was lying and that was one of the many reasons why she tried not to do it.

"Are you sure you're going to be happy here?" she finally asked.

"Of course I'm happy here, Leah," he assured her. "I love you."

"But…"

Leah sighed and pulled out the letter she'd found. Elijah chuckled softly.

"I haven't agreed to anything," he said. "It was just a request."

Leah dared to look at him properly.

"So, you're not going anywhere?" she asked.

"Not as far as I know," he said.

As relief flooded her, Leah didn't noticed the flicker of uncertainty in her fiancé's eyes.

* * *

Leaving Joey in Ruby's capable hands, Charlie had driven over to the police station. She was still on leave from work but Watson had called to say that she had some news about the car.

"What's the situation?" the Sergeant wondered.

"Not good, I'm afraid," Watson said.

They were sat in the office that the Senior Constable had once shared with Angelo, the office that had been Charlie's not so long ago.

"There was no trace evidence?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Watson said. "I went through all the results myself but there's nothing. Whoever torched the car didn't leave any evidence behind."

Charlie looked glum.

"At least we can prove it was arson," she sighed. "It won't stop my insurance company paying out. But it does mean that there's an arsonist wandering around the Bay."

"Do you have any theories?" Watson asked.

"Not really," Charlie said. "I don't make a habit of pissing people off, I hope."

She sighed thoughtfully, trying to figure out if she had seen anyone dodgy hanging around.

"Would one of the River Boys know your car?" Watson asked.

When there was trouble, they were often prime suspects.

"I don't think so," Charlie said. "I mean, I only interact with them when I'm in uniform so…"

She sighed.

"I guess it'll be one of life's mysteries," she surrendered. "At least my rental is awesome though!"

* * *

Marilyn arrived home from work to find Mr Oddly sitting at the table. She eyed him curiously, wondering where he had come from and who was messing about with him now. It had seemed like an innocent game at the start and a way to wind Alf up. But the whole thing was beyond her own understanding now and Joey's words about upsetting one of her oldest friends had hit home.

"He was a very good student on his first day of school," Miles said, appearing behind her and making her jump.

"Am I the only one who thinks Mr Oddly really needs to move on?" she wondered.

* * *

"I won't tell her!" Ruby insisted.

She followed Joey around the restaurant, whining about finding the name of the restaurant out.

"The sign is ordered and will be delivered and installed next week so I suggest you and your mother try the underrated art of patience!" Joey replied.

Ruby giggled and then started complaining again. Her curiosity was very much getting the better of her.

* * *

_Next time… Ruby pesters Charlie about cars and driving lessons, Penn causes friction between Sid and Nicole and both Rachel and Elijah have life changing decisions on their hands…_


	382. Chapter 382

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty Two**

"But this one is pink!" Ruby said, jumping up and down and whining like a child.

"Ruby, for the hundredth time, I am _not _buying a pink car!" Charlie argued.

They, along with Joey, were down at the car lot, trying to pick out the next family vehicle.

"If you ever get round to teaching me to drive, _I'm _going to get a pink car," the teenager said grumpily.

"It's not a case of getting round to it, Ruby," Charlie said tiredly. "I am _not _teaching you to drive."

The teenager sulked.

"She has said she'll pay for half your lessons," Joey chimed in. "That's fair."

"Why are you always on her side?" Ruby asked.

"I'm only on her side when she's right," Joey insisted.

"And I'm always right!" Charlie added.

Ruby glared. Charlie got excited by the look of the next car. It was not pink.

* * *

Sid was puzzled when he saw Penn's name on his patient list. The Doctor hadn't quite worked him out yet and couldn't help but feel a little concerned about Nicole. He didn't necessarily subscribe to all of Marilyn's beliefs but she was very sceptical about him, as were Charlie and Joey. Regardless or perhaps because of his history with Nicole, Sid felt very protective.

"Hello, Penn," he greeted, entering the room where he was waiting. "What can I do for you?"

Penn held up his injured hand, which looked like it had inflicted some serious damage on something or someone else.

* * *

In the new car, ready to drop Ruby to school and then head to the restaurant, Charlie and Joey were excited about the features of their new toy.

"You know, I think I'd like to learn to drive," Joey ventured.

"Yeah?" Charlie said.

"Me too!" Ruby squeaked from the backseat.

"Find half the money and you can," Charlie replied without missing a beat.

The teenager grumbled to herself, making Charlie and Joey laugh.

"I'm guessing you're as unwilling to teach me as you are to teach Ruby," Joey remarked.

"I love you both too much to go down the driving lesson route," Charlie insisted. "Dad and I didn't speak for a week when he taught me."

Joey's giggled.

"We should try and get over to see them soon," she said. "It's been a while."

Charlie nodded. They had both been rather caught up with their own lives recently.

"They're coming for the restaurant opening," Ruby said.

"They are?" Joey asked, turning round to look at her.

"Which was a surprise," Ruby said glumly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Charlie assured her, smiling into the mirror.

"Will you act surprised?" Ruby asked.

"Of course," Joey replied.

* * *

Rachel sat in the Diner, staring idly into a coffee cup. She was expecting her friend, Daniel to arrive. They had trained together many years ago and he had gone off to America where he was a well respected surgeon. She was looking forward to seeing him but the more she thought about it, the more she felt like her life was going nowhere. She was happy with Tony and with baby Harry but career wise, everything felt rather stagnant. Daniel had gone on to achieve great things and she was stuck in a small town doing nothing she considered to be of real value.

* * *

"I could totally help you out at the restaurant today if you like," Ruby said, when Charlie pulled up outside the school gates.

"I think you're more needed here," Charlie said. "You know, to get this thing called an education."

"Nobody likes a smart arse," Ruby commented cheekily.

"Just get to school!" Charlie tutted. "We'll meet you at home for dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby said, smiling and scampering off into the building.

"That girl really tests my patience sometimes," Charlie complained.

"But you love her," Joey said.

"But I love her," Charlie agreed.

* * *

Nicole had skipped school to meet Penn at the hospital. She knew it wasn't the most helpful thing to her education but she cared about Penn and she wanted to look after him. After Aden, she hadn't thought she could ever trust a man enough to commit to him but as far as she was concerned, and despite her friends' misgivings, Penn was everything she could ever want.

"What happened?" she wondered, as they walked out of the hospital together.

"Nothing really," Penn said dismissively. "I just fell and landed badly. It's fine."

Nicole didn't look all that convinced but kept quiet.

"I had an interesting conversation with Doctor Sid though," he added.

"You did?" Nicole asked a little nervously.

"He still has feelings for you," Penn told her.

* * *

"Stop listening in!" Joey complained, hanging up her mobile phone and pouting at Charlie, who had indeed been eavesdropping on her conversation.

"But I want to know what the sign will say!" Charlie complained.

"It will say the name of the restaurant, as will the menus," Joey told her. "Have some patience!"

"Is that what you've called the restaurant?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"You're a nightmare!" Joey told her.

"Is _that _what you called the restaurant?"

Joey snorted with laughter and hugged her.

"You'll find out soon enough," she promised.

Relenting, Charlie pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

Rachel left the Diner with her mind reeling. Daniel hadn't just come for a random visit. He had come to offer her a job at a new emergency department. She could take charge and lead the team. It would be more money and a far bigger challenge than what she had at work right now. The only problem was that the emergency department was in Boston, America.

* * *

"Can I get a job at the restaurant when you open?" Ruby asked over dinner that evening.

Both of her parents were surprised.

"Do you want one?" Joey asked.

"Well, I need to raise the driving lesson money somehow," Ruby replied, looking pointedly at Charlie.

"If you want one, you can have one," Joey told her. "But we'd have to be pretty strict about hours. I don't want you sacrificing your school work or anything for the sake of extra cash."

Ruby grinned at her.

"What?" Joey asked a little uncertainly, also noticing that Charlie wore the same expression.

"You're such a Mum," Ruby told her.

Joey continued to look puzzled.

"Is that a good thing?" she wondered.

"It's a very good thing," Ruby assured her. "I like having both of you as my parents."

* * *

At home, Leah stormed off to bed, slamming the door behind her before remembering that her impressionable young son was trying to sleep. Downstairs, Elijah sighed heavily and sat at the table. Leah had been paranoid once again that he was about to leave her to do missionary work and had snapped at him about not being upfront with his intentions. He had tried to allay her fears but the truth was that he did miss his outreach work. It was something that was important to him. In a fit and frustration, he signed the form she'd found the previous day.

* * *

"I'm sure I'm not old enough to be mother to a teenager," Joey commented as she and Charlie got ready for bed that night.

"How do you think I feel?" Charlie chuckled, slipping beneath the sheets.

Joey joined her in bed, immediately cuddling up.

"I can't say this is the life I ever thought I'd have," she admitted. "But I can definitely say that this is exactly the life I want."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey enjoy spending time together, Leah and Elijah break up and Dex has a crush on Marilyn…_


	383. Chapter 383

_For Blue1927. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty Three**

"I win!" Joey hollered when she reached the beach flag just ahead of Charlie.

"No fair!" Charlie complained, crash landing and gasping for breath.

Joey quickly pounced, straddling her hips and laughing.

"That'll teach you to sit around and eat doughnuts all the time," she teased.

Charlie sat up and pouted.

"I get plenty of exercise!" she insisted.

"I know," Joey said rather seductively. "It's usually with me!"

They kissed passionately, oblivious to the world.

* * *

"I wasn't looking!" Xavier said guilty when he heard someone call his name.

Spinning round, he came face to face with Romeo, with whom he hadn't spoken to in a good few weeks after the debacle with Gina, John and Jill.

"Yeah, me neither," Romeo smirked.

Both boys had indeed been watching Charlie and Joey make out on the sand.

"If they didn't want people to watch then they really shouldn't do that in public," Xavier pointed out.

Romeo grinned and nodded. Xavier turned back to face him.

"So, how are things?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're okay," Romeo said. "I'm trying to get all my school work done and surfing and stuff."

"And hanging out with Indigo Walker?" Xavier asked, having seen them spending a fair bit of time together.

Romeo blushed and insisted that they were just friends.

"How are things going with April anyway?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're good," Xavier said. "I really like her. She's a lot more sensible and a lot less impulsive than other girls I've gone out with. It's a refreshing change!"

Romeo nodded as their conversation tapered off.

"Listen, Xave, can we just put everything behind us?" the surfer asked.

"I'd like to," Xavier agreed. "I'm sorry for… everything."

The pair of them shook hands.

* * *

"Hey!" Joey protested when she realised that, having raced each other home, Charlie had joined her in the bathroom.

"Are you objecting to me showering with you?" Charlie asked with mock hurt.

She saw a familiar and wicked flash in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Definitely not," she decided.

She whipped off her top and hit the power button on the shower, giving the water a chance to heat up. Stripping out of the rest of her clothes, she quickly helped Charlie out of hers. They wasted a lot of water in the shower.

* * *

Elijah followed Leah helplessly around the house as she slammed about, getting ready for work. She'd found the signed form from the night before and was utterly furious that her fiancé had lied to her about his intentions to leave Summer Bay.

"I signed it in anger!" he protested. "I didn't…"

"Didn't plan to make me fall in love with you and then ditch me at the last minute?" Leah snapped.

"Leah, you know that that's not what this is!" Elijah snapped.

"Are you or are you not planning to leave me for several months of the year while you feed the homeless or whatever it is you do out there?" she demanded.

"Maybe," he admitted. "But you knew this about me when we got together. I don't see why it's such an issue all of a sudden!"

"I knew you were minister, Elijah," Leah told him. "It's not the same thing. It's not what I signed up for."

"Well maybe we shouldn't be signing up for anything then!" he yelled, storming out of the house.

* * *

"We're going to be late," Joey mumbled.

She lay on the bed with Charlie on top of her, towels vigorously discarded.

"Shame you're not the boss then," Charlie replied, burying her lips against Joey's neck. "Oh wait, you are."

Joey was about to protest but moaned instead as she felt Charlie's tongue flick against her skin.

"Restaurant be damned," she decided, throwing herself into making love for the second time that morning.

* * *

Leah arrived at the Diner in a state of distress. She genuinely couldn't figure out who was right and who was wrong in her fight with Elijah. Was it a crime to want to actually live with her future husband? No. But was it a crime to want to go out into the world and try to save people's lives? No, that definitely wasn't either.

"You look as good as I feel," Rachel commented glumly when she approached to take her order.

"Care to exchange tales of woe?" Leah asked, shirking her responsibilities to talk to her friend.

* * *

Charlie and Joey eventually arrived at the restaurant rather later than they'd intended. It had all started innocently enough as a run on the beach but as usual, it had become competitive and then it had got romantic.

"If I don't open in time, I'm blaming you," Joey joked.

"You could have stopped me at any time," Charlie smirked.

Giggling, Joey caught hold of her hand as they walked through the Surf Club in order to go up to the restaurant.

"Joey!" Alf said cheerfully, moving out from behind the bar.

"Hi, Alf," his former employee greeted warmly. "How are you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he replied. "The customers are missing you at the bait shop. And so is Marilyn. But anyway, I've got some contracts for you to sign about the opening."

He, Joey and Charlie took seats at a vacant table. Joey tried not to look too overwhelmed with signing to documentation but carefully scanned each page and handed it over to Charlie for double checking.

"Wait, what does this mean?" she asked, pointing to the top of page three.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Alf said. "It just means that if the restaurant doesn't open in time you might incur a penalty fee and potential cancellation."

Joey looked stricken.

"You're going to open in time, aren't you?" Alf checked.

"Well…"

"Yes, we are," Charlie said, taking Joey's hand. "She's just panicking."

"Everything's going well then?" Alf asked.

"It's going perfectly," Charlie assured him. "We've almost got everything the way we want it, haven't we, Joey?"

Joey nodded quietly, still silently fretting that something would go wrong.

* * *

Dex left the Diner in a state of swoon. While buying his lunch, he had run into Marilyn, his father Sid's new girlfriend. And he was smitten. He thought Marilyn was the most beautiful woman in the world and he was very eager to get to know her more. He jumped when Elijah, the local Revered left the Diner in a hurry, pushing past him without apology and running towards the beach. Shaking his head, Dex thought of Marilyn again and a smile returned to his face.

* * *

"I've never bought so much booze in my life!" Joey remarked.

Standing behind the bar with Charlie, Joey had been stacking shelves for quite some time.

"It did make me feel a bit like an alcoholic when we were looking around!" Charlie admitted with a giggle.

Joey stepped back and admired their display.

"I'm pretty impressed with us," she said.

"Me too," Charlie agreed.

* * *

Leah returned to her table with Rachel looking close to tears. Elijah had come to see her and all but insisted on postponing the wedding, believing that after all they had already been through, they just didn't know each other well enough to rush into things.

"What?" Rachel squeaked when she told her.

"It's over," Leah sighed. "Just like that."

* * *

Sid and Marilyn sat on a blanket by the lighthouse, enjoying good food, good company and sunshine.

"I have to admit I'm surprised," the Doctor said. "Dex doesn't usually like _anyone_, let alone someone I like so much."

Marilyn blushed and smiled at the admission. Sid seemed to be a very different person to the man she had heard so much about. His reputation seemed unjustified as far as she was concerned.

* * *

Joey took ice cream out of the large and nearly stocked freezer and sat round a table with Charlie, Rachel and Leah. Heartbroken over what had happened with Elijah, Leah had decided that she and Rachel both needed cheering up and that seeing Charlie and Joey was a wonderful way to do it, they had come to the restaurant to see them.

"Thank you," Leah said tiredly. "I feel bad taking your stock!"

"How many times did you bring leftovers home for us from the Diner?" Joey asked.

"A few," Leah admitted.

"Not forgetting a few months ago when I was ill and hiding and you brought food round especially," Charlie added, tucking into her dessert.

Leah managed a smile, grateful that her friends were willing and able to lift her up.

"I just thought everything was so perfect," she sighed. "If I hadn't started panicking about his missionary work, I don't think it would have been an issue. It's like he's chosen to commit himself to overseas work just to spite me."

"I really don't think it's that," Joey said gently. "It's probably that a conflict had never occurred to him before."

"It's better to deal with it now than after you were married," Charlie added.

"I guess," Leah sighed.

"Sometimes you think you want something and then it turns out you want something different," Rachel said, sounding very far away.

Charlie and Joey both eyed her curiously.

"Rachel's been offered an exciting job," Leah explained, hoping her friend wouldn't mind.

"That's really great," Charlie enthused.

"Except that it's in Boston," Rachel told her.

"Boston like, in America?" Joey asked.

"Yep," Rachel said. "My friend Daniel wants me to run an emergency ward over there and now I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to go?" Joey asked,

"Yes," Rachel said a little hesitantly. "But my life is here, you know? And so is Tony's."

"What's he said about it?" Joey wondered.

"Nothing," Rachel sighed. "Because I haven't even mentioned it yet."

* * *

Elijah had packed his things, ready to move out in the hope that some space and time might help him and Leah get things back on track. His heart felt heavy and he could hardly believe how rapidly things seemed to have spun out of control. It seemed like they had been so caught up in the drama that neither of them really seemed to know what their point was. Hovering in the doorway, he debated waiting for Leah or leaving her a note.

* * *

Leah and Rachel were heading out of the restaurant just as Ruby wandered in.

"You had ice cream without me?" she asked in horror.

"Wait a sec and I'll get you some," Joey said, hauling herself up to take the bowls back into the kitchen.

"You look chipper," Charlie remarked when her daughter sat down beside her.

"I've decided to change my life," Ruby said.

Joey reappeared with ice cream for all three of them, even though she and Charlie had already indulged. Charlie offered up no objections and eagerly tucked in.

"How are you going to change your life?" Charlie wondered.

"Well, I'm going to forget all about Liam," Ruby explained.

Both of her parents were relieved.

"And how did you reach that conclusion?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I was looking at him today and I realised that he's just a guy," Ruby said. "I mean, yeah, he's good looking and nice and talented and everything but he's not into me and there's no point in me being into him. Right now, I want to focus on school work, music work, the restaurant and my family. I'm totally over Liam and I'm glad."

* * *

Leah arrived home to find Elijah looking anxious. His bags were also packed, waiting to be taken out of the house.

"What is this?" she wondered.

"I thought I'd move back into the vestry for a little while," he explained. "Until we've sorted everything out."

"Elijah…" Leah tried. "Why am I feeling like we just broke up?"

"Of course we haven't broken up," Elijah said. "Unless that's what you want?"

"It's not what I want," Leah said shortly. "None of this is what I want. I just want things to go back to how they were before. You're the one moving the goal posts."

Elijah sighed heavily, torn between agreeing with her and wanting to defend himself.

"I love you," he finally said. "I just want to make sure that we enter into a marriage as two whole people, not two halves. I need my life as much as you need yours and part of my life is going out of my way and out of my comfort zone to help other people. But I do love you and I do want to marry you. You're still the best thing that's ever happened to me and I believe you always will be."

* * *

At the end of the day, Charlie, Joey and Ruby headed downstairs and through the Surf Club in order to go home.

"You seemed pretty busy today," Alf remarked pleasantly.

"We indulged in some ice cream," Joey admitted. "I'm already a bad owner."

Alf chuckled.

"I'm sure it's not against the law," he said.

"I just hope I open in time," Joey said. "We haven't got that much to do, I guess but we keep getting distracted and then there was the fire and everything. I'm really nervous."

"Everything will be perfect," Charlie insisted.

"Listen to your girlfriend," Alf instructed. "There's no way either of us would ever let you fail. This is too important to you and you're too important to us."

* * *

_Next time… it's a group effort to get the restaurant up and running, Joey asks Liam and Ruby to perform on opening night and VJ is angry with Elijah…_


	384. Chapter 384

_For Born2Try. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty Four**

VJ felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders on Saturday morning, having spent most of the week trying to comfort his mother in the wake of Elijah moving out of their home. With Leah already at the Diner and nobody to babysit, even though he was convinced he was mature enough to spend a whole day by himself, he had been tentatively permitted to play some soccer by himself on the beach outside.

"Elijah!" he yelled.

The clergyman looked up sharply, from where he had been walking around with the weight of the world on _his_ shoulders. Not only was his heart breaking and full of confusion over Leah, he had received word that morning that there had been an earthquake in West Danmar and he had been asked to travel there to help with the rescue effort. His missionary work had been a lot of trouble in theory but in practice, it would be even worse as far as his relationship was concerned. He just hoped that he and Leah could find some way forward.

"Hi, Veej," he greeted warmly.

"Why are you being so horrible to my Mum?" he demanded.

* * *

Joey was still sleepy when she hauled herself out of bed to answer the door, which Charlie had firmly refused to do.

"Flowers for Ms Collins?" the deliveryman said, offering out a bouquet.

"Um…" Joey managed, rather startled. "Thank you?"

She accepted the gift and watched him retreat back down the stairs.

"Do you like them?" Charlie asked, when Joey had shut the door and turned back into the apartment.

Charlie looked sleepy but happy in her dressing gown, leaning against the entrance to the room.

"What are these?" Joey wondered.

"Roses, I hope," Charlie replied.

"But… why?"

"Just because I love you," Charlie told her.

* * *

Marilyn was as confused as Joey when she answered the door and received flowers.

"No need to try and guess who those are from!" Nicole remarked cheerfully as Marilyn stared at them in the lounge. "I take it things are going well with Sid."

She hoped her enthusiasm didn't sound as forced as it felt. Ever since Penn had told her that Sid still had feelings for her, she was confused and uncomfortable. Her housemate seemed utterly smitten with the handsome Doctor and she herself was smitten with Penn. The whole thing just didn't sit right with her and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I suppose they must be," Marilyn mused, reading the card that was from her 'secret admirer'.

* * *

"This is a good way to spend a Saturday morning," Charlie murmured between kisses.

Her gesture had earned her a heavy make out session.

"I wish we didn't have to stop," Joey replied, teasing her through the fabric of her pyjamas.

"We don't have to!" Charlie declared. "We can do this all day!"

She pulled her closer for more kisses.

"We have a restaurant to complete," Joey reminded her soberly. "The decorations for opening night are arriving at lunch time. They can't really deliver if we're not there."

"You're no fun," Charlie pouted.

Joey merely raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, you're lots of fun!" Charlie conceded. "Which is why I'm disappointed that I can't keep you in bed all day."

Joey hauled herself off the mattress, pulling Charlie with her.

"You still get the pleasure of my company," she said cheerfully.

* * *

Ruby observed VJ with some concern but he was so deeply engaged with kicking a ball against a wall with rather a lot of venom that she decided not to interrupt. She sighed heavily and leant against the wooden fence outlining the beach.

It was tiring to keep up the pretence she had settled on. She'd hoped that telling her parents and Nicole that she no longer had feelings for Liam would make it come true. But it hadn't. She wanted him more than ever and the more she saw him so obviously smitten with Bianca, it cut her that little bit deeper. As if on cue, she saw them heading into the Diner together for lunch.

* * *

"Charlie, how on earth are we going to deal with all of this?" Joey shrieked.

They were in the restaurant, surrounded by boxes of decorations and everything seemed rather overwhelming. It wasn't long until deadline day and she was more terrified than ever that she was going to fail.

"We take a deep breath and be glad we organise reinforcements," Charlie replied.

"W… what?" Joey managed, looking utterly bewildered.

"Right on cue!" Charlie announced.

Joey's look of confusion grew as their friends began to pile through the doorway, ready to get started with setting up the restaurant and making it perfect. Ruby, Alf, Angelo, Leah, VJ, Indi, Romeo, Nicole, Penn, Marilyn, Sid, Liam, Bianca, Xavier April and Dex all arrived, mostly looking cheerful.

"What are…?"

"We're here to help you," Alf declared.

"Where would you like us to start?" Angelo asked.

* * *

One hour later, everyone was merrily working away and Joey was overwhelmed by the dedication her friends were displaying. She was particularly touched that Leah had shown up, despite being tearful over the end of her relationship with Elijah. He had come to see her that morning, after a bit of an altercation with protective VJ, and informed her that there had been an earthquake abroad and he had been asked to attend. Heartbroken at his desire to leave and not wanting to hang around waiting for him, Leah had ended their relationship completely. And now she wasn't sure if she had made the right or the wrong decision.

* * *

Across the room, Indi struggled to concentrate and not look too adoringly at Romeo. He was currently standing on a ladder, reaching up with his muscular arms to attach streamers to the ceiling in preparation for the upcoming party. She had never seen someone so gorgeous and perfect.

"Eyes facing front," Dex remarked, although he wasn't faring much better.

On the other side of the room, Sid and Marilyn were getting along far too well.

* * *

"I have a proposition for both of you," Joey announced, dragging Ruby over to where Liam was sort of working but mostly mucking around with Bianca.

"What kind of proposition?" Liam wondered.

"Would you perform some songs for our opening night?" Joey asked.

She and Charlie had discussed things the previous evening. They wanted to support Ruby's musical venture and if she was being honest about her reduced feelings for Liam then they were more comfortable with the situation.

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Liam also looking thrilled, although Joey worried that after being a rock star, he might consider her humble restaurant as a downgrade or an insult.

"If you'd like to," Joey said. "I do want opening night to be perfect after all."

Ruby launched herself into her arms, excitedly accepting the offer. Liam rather more politely thanked her and accepted the gig.

* * *

Indi tried not to look disappointed as Romeo lamented on how in theory, he liked the idea of a relationship but in practice he had no desire to get coupled up. Annie had hurt him too much and he was afraid of putting himself on the line again. She just hoped that he would eventually see what was right in front of him.

* * *

"You really have to let this go, Ruby," Xavier remarked.

He'd left April arranging flowers and stepped up to where Ruby was intently observing Liam and Bianca.

"Let what go?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"This crush on Liam," Xavier said. "It's becoming a bit scary and obsessive."

"I don't have a crush on Liam anymore," she lied.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed. "You'd better get over it quickly. April's giving it about thirty seconds before he and Bianca hook up. And she knows her sister pretty damn well."

Ruby tried not to look heartbroken.

* * *

Charlie crept up behind Joey, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Surveying your empire?" she asked.

Joey blushed and nodded.

"I can't believe everyone came here to help like this," she admitted.

"Everyone loves you," Charlie informed her.

Joey continued to smile shyly.

"But don't forget that I love you best," Charlie added with a giggle.

Joey turned around in her arms and kissed her.

"And that makes me feel the luckiest of all," she said.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey interview for staff, Ruby's claims about losing interest in Liam begin to be tested and Xavier rescues Bianca and April from homelessness…_


	385. Chapter 385

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty Five**

Ruby was in a particularly good mood the following morning, surprising her parents by making them breakfast.

"What's all this in aid of?" Joey wondered, sitting obediently at the table.

"Well, I have this wonderful second Mum," Ruby explained. "And she thinks I'm talented enough to perform at the opening of her restaurant. So I'm trying to thank her for her faith in me."

"I have faith in you too!" Charlie squeaked.

"And that's why you get breakfast as well," Ruby said, putting a plate in front of her.

Satisfied, Charlie tucked into her meal.

* * *

"I cannot believe you've done this!" April shouted as she and Bianca marched across the beach.

"I wasn't my fault!" her sister replied.

"Oh, your body was taken over by a poltergeist that _made _you shout at our Landlord, was it?"

"He shouted first!" Bianca insisted.

"He's the Landlord!" April snapped.

"So?" Bianca replied. "That doesn't give in the right to…"

"Be angry about late rent?" April challenged.

The blonde sighed grumpily and sat down on the sand. April sat beside her.

"What are we going to do now?" the younger girl asked.

* * *

With Ruby visiting Nicole, Charlie and Joey headed towards the restaurant where there were really few things left to do, fortunately. The bulk food delivery was arriving today, which meant that the deadline was getting closer. They also had a hell of a lot of interviews to do, which Joey was horrified to have left to the last minute.

"How did this happen?" she asked, opening the booking book on the stand by the door.

The idea was that customers would wait there for a waiter or a waitress to see them to their table.

"What?" Charlie wondered.

Joey showed her the book. Opening night was completely full.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah but I didn't book anything," Joey said, a little bewildered. "Did you?"

Charlie shook her head. Joey continued to look confused.

"Okay," she said. "We can go with it."

* * *

"What do you want, Xave?" Gina asked.

Her youngest son was hovering behind where she sat at computer, working over the weekend.

"Um… well, I was just wondering…"

Gina turned and looked at him.

"Wondering what?" she asked.

"Is there any chance that April and Bianca could move in with us?"

* * *

"Do I look okay?" Joey asked, dressed in a suit, ready for conducting the interviews.

Charlie was in the same attire but not quite as anxious.

"You look beautiful," she promised. "Me?"

"Perfect," Joey replied.

She scrutinised her face in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm really nervous," she admitted, turning back around.

Charlie chuckled and pulled her into a hug, gently reminding her that she wasn't being interviewed; she was the boss now and she should enjoy it.

* * *

Ruby and Nicole had opted to go for a walk on the beach together.

"So you're going to perform at the opening night?" Nicole asked. "That's really cool."

"Yep," Ruby beamed. "And she said that I could apply for a job there – but not until the holidays."

Nicole smiled.

"She's such a parent!" she giggled.

Ruby nodded.

"She is!" she agreed.

"And how are things with… you know?" Nicole ventured.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Liam," Nicole said. "Are your feelings…?"

"Gone," Ruby told her. "Completely and utterly gone."

She froze when she saw the man in question, sitting on the sand with Bianca. Nicole abruptly stopped believing her lie.

* * *

After a successful day, Charlie and Joey took a slow walk along the seafront, hand in hand.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Joey asked.

Charlie had suggested that they do a trial opening night by invitation only to do a rehearsal for the real thing.

"We've completed almost everything," Charlie said. "But you're still fit to burst with anxiety. So, what is it that's stressing you out?"

"Failure," Joey said. "I mean, I know I've been driving you and Ruby mad with menu ideas and stuff and I know everything is in place but I just… I'm panicking about how it'll go on the night. I'm terrified that it's going to go wrong and…"

Charlie stopped walking, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. She kissed the top of her head and cupped her face, guiding her back up to look at her.

"I think a trial run will help," she said. "If you want to?"

"I trust you," Joey decided. "If you think it's a good idea, let's do it."

* * *

At the bait shop, Angelo rejected another call from his brother. Part of him wanted to answer and tell him exactly what he thought of him. But a bigger part of him was intent on running away. For too long, he had been considered a failure by his family, starting with an event that hadn't even been his fault. They hadn't visited him in prison, which had hurt and they had been adamant that he should have paid for his crime. Getting off the charges, he had hoped to make his parents proud by opening and closing the human trafficking but nothing had turned out the way it was supposed to. The last thing he wanted his brother to see was him working in a bait shop with no prospects.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived home to find Ruby looking rather sullen and watching TV.

"Hey, where's that smile from this morning?" Joey wondered.

"Nobody can be in a good mood the whole time!" Ruby snapped back.

Charlie and Joey exchanged worried glances.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, coming to sit in the arm chair across from her.

"Nothing," Ruby said, her voice still hostile. "Why does there have to be something wrong?"

"Because you're shouting," Charlie replied.

"I'm not shouting!" Ruby yelled.

Sighing, she lowered her voice.

"I'm just nervous about the performance," she lied. "Nothing more than that. Sorry."

Joey came to join them, perching on the edge of Charlie's chair.

"If it's too much pressure for you, you don't have to do it…"

"I want to do it!" Ruby snapped without meaning to.

"Seriously, Ruby!" Charlie criticised. "Why are you being so rude to everyone?"

Her daughter leapt to her feet.

"Because I'm sick of everyone telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing!" Ruby told her. "It's my life. Stop telling me what to do!"

Charlie didn't have time to protest before Ruby stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Xavier met up with April, having convinced his mother to let her and Bianca stay with them. She had agreed on the promise that there would be no 'hanky panky' and that Xavier was friendly to John for two whole months. As much as he disliked his mother's boyfriend, it seemed like a small price to pay to be close to his girlfriend and help her out at the same time.

* * *

"Aside from Ruby turning into the teenager from hell, today was a pretty good day," Joey mused that night as she and Charlie got ready for bed.

"And tomorrow is going to be extra exciting!" Charlie enthused, sitting at the dressing table and brushing her hair.

She saw Joey smiling at her in the mirror. She turned around and caught hold of her hands.

"I can't believe you've made me wait this whole time to find out what you're calling the place," she remarked.

Joey perched on the edge of the bed, still holding her hands.

"I'm pretty nervous about it actually," she admitted.

"Why?"

"In case you don't like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Charlie told her. "But if you wanted to give me a preview just in case…"

She grinned but Joey shook her head.

"You've waited this long," she said. "One more night won't hurt."

* * *

_Next time… Ruby is depressed over Liam, Dex drops Indi in it with Romeo and the name of the restaurant is finally revealed…_


	386. Chapter 386

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty Six**

"Sorry about last night," Ruby said rather sheepishly as she joined her parents at the breakfast table.

She had been awake half the night, fretting about her behaviour, especially towards people like Charlie and Joey who had done nothing wrong.

"That's fine," Charlie told her, pouring herself and Joey a coffee each. "But we'd like to know what happened to upset you so much."

Ruby blanched, picturing Bianca and Liam sitting together on the beach.

"I'm just really nervous about performing at the opening," she lied.

"Rubes, there's no pressure if you don't feel you can…"

"I want to," Ruby assured her. "It's just… things feel a bit complicated and heavy at the moment."

"What things?" Charlie wondered.

Ruby pictured Liam and Bianca again and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she told them.

* * *

Romeo walked to school with Nicole, Indi and Dex. More and more, he was enjoying spending time with Indi and it was becoming difficult to keep her out of his mind. But there was no way he was going to go there. He'd thought Annie was the sweetest girl in the world but she had broken his heart without even seeming to care. He couldn't put himself through it again.

"Oh!" Indi said, tripping over.

Romeo instinctively caught her, checking that she was okay.

"That's what you get for swooning over blonde, surfer boys," Dex remarked.

Both Indi and Romeo looked horrified.

* * *

Charlie was positively giddy at the thought of the sign arriving for the restaurant that afternoon. She and Joey were going to meet Ruby and be there for the big reveal. Joey was more nervous than anything else. She'd hyped up the name of the restaurant through keeping it a secret and she hoped that it wouldn't be an anti-climax.

* * *

Nicole found Ruby crying in the school toilets. She knew it was her because she'd seen her rush in. She (and Ruby) had also seen Liam and Bianca looking extremely cosy.

"Ruby, please talk to me," she begged, hovering outside the cubicle door.

"I'm fine," Ruby replied, sniffing and blowing her nose.

"I know you're upset," Nicole said. "And I know why. Crying in the toilets isn't going to help."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked through the door.

"Because I've had my fair share of heartbreak and I understand how you're feeling."

Ruby reluctantly opened the door.

"I don't know how to forget him," she admitted, falling into her friend's arms.

* * *

"It's nearly time!" Charlie said excitedly, practically dancing around the flat.

"Don't you worry that after all this excitement, you're going to be underwhelmed?" Joey asked.

Charlie smiled, stopped dancing and pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"I have no such worries," she promised. "After all the secrecy, the name has got to be pretty awesome."

Joey sighed, still looking a little worried. But she was happy to receive kisses.

* * *

Angelo ditched another call from his brother and poked his head around Marilyn's door.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

A fair few people were planning to turn up for the unveiling of the new restaurant's name. He was happy for Joey, although he felt a little bitter too. Once upon a time, he would have been running his own restaurant, passed down to him from his family. But his brother had ruined that idea and Angelo had gone off to try and carve out his own future. _And look where that got me_, he thought to himself.

"Yes," Marilyn said brightly.

They headed out of the bait shop and tarot room together.

* * *

Romeo and Indi had also gathered outside the restaurant, waiting for the name of the place to be revealed. Things were a little awkward between them. After this morning, Romeo had made it clear that he only saw Indi as a friend. She had accepted it but the more he thought about it, the more interested in her he realised he was.

* * *

"What the…?" Joey stuttered when she walked out of the restaurant and onto the street below.

The builders were on the roof, installing the sign but concealing it from the large crowd waiting for them.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are excited," Charlie remarked, catching hold of her girlfriend's hand.

They moved to join Ruby, Romeo, Indi, Marilyn, Angelo, Alf, Colleen and Leah as they waited for the sign to be set up. The crowd counted down as they waited to see what Joey had named her business. The builders moved away, revealing the name: Buckton's. Charlie couldn't help but smile but she was rather bemused. Turning to her girlfriend, she asked why she'd called it that.

"Well, that's part of what I wanted to ask you today," Joey exchanged a little anxiously, very aware that everyone was watching and listening.

Joey took Charlie's hands and a deep breath.

"I was wondering how you'd feel if I were to change my name," she ventured.

Charlie gazed at her.

"I've never really felt like a Collins," Joey said shyly. "I've never really fitted in, as much as I love my family. But with you and Ruby…"

She glanced at their teenage daughter standing nearby.

"Well, I feel like I finally fit and… Well, what do you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Charlie told her.

Everyone cheered as they kissed.

* * *

_Next time… Joey changes her surname, Ruby kisses Liam and Sid confronts Penn…_


	387. Chapter 387

_Just so you know, I have plans for a proposal but not quite yet! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty Seven**

"You two are cute," Ruby commented over breakfast.

Charlie and Joey smiled a little shyly. They were also relieved that their daughter seemed to be in a better mood this morning.

"You don't mind the name change, do you?" Joey checked.

"Of course not," Ruby assured her. "You belong to the Buckton family and your name should represent that."

Joey smiled, touched by the teenager's words.

"We're taking Leah and Bianca with us as witnesses," Charlie said excitedly.

Ruby pulled a face at the mention of Bianca. She was determined not to like that woman.

* * *

Sid was bemused. Having had breakfast with both his children that morning, one of them was even more peculiar than normal. Dex was full of chatter and was very curious about how things were going between Sid and Marilyn. He had never been remotely interested in who his father was dating. Sid found it very odd.

* * *

"Come on then, Joey Buckton," Charlie grinned, linking arms with her girlfriend as they exited the building with Bianca and Leah.

Both women had used their lunch breaks to come with them to witness Joey's name change.

"Next step marriage!" Leah teased.

"Maybe we should finish setting the restaurant up before we do that!" Charlie said.

She smiled, aware that one day, she really did want to marry Joey. She just wanted to make sure that it was the right time in both their lives to seal the commitment they already had.

* * *

Over lunch, Sid had forgotten his bemusement over Dex and was focussed on his worry for Nicole. Every time he saw Penn, he was reminded of his concern. Everyone seemed to think that Penn was a good guy and yet he seemed determined to upset everyone. He had told him Nicole had feelings for him still, even though she had sworn she didn't. The whole thing was very confusing.

"Well, I live with her," Marilyn said. "I'm sure I would have noticed if she had a problem with us seeing each other."

"That's what I thought," Sid said. "I just don't understand why he'd say something like that."

"I know," Marilyn said. "She seems to absolutely smitten with him."

Sid nodded, hoping his new girlfriend was right. Moving back to Summer Bay was meant to be a brand new start for all of them and he was desperate for it not to go wrong.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Bianca said as she, Leah, Charlie and Joey parted in the car park. "I have a long day ahead of me!"

"Oh, is it today that you and April are moving into Gina's place?" Joey asked.

"Yep, after work," Bianca said. "I'm not going to stop looking for another place though. Gina's great but she is my boss!"

Leah chuckled and then paused.

"You know, I have two spare rooms at the moment," she said. "You'd be welcome to move in."

"Really?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's just been me and Veej since Charlie, Joey and Ruby and well, then Elijah moved out," Leah said. "You and April would be more than welcome."

"Thank you," Bianca said.

"Replacing us so heartlessly!" Joey said with mock tragedy.

"You were the ones who broke up with me!" Leah replied in the same tone.

Charlie chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on Ms Buckton," she said to her girlfriend. "We have work to do!"

* * *

Sid spotted Penn on the beach and braced himself to approach.

"Penn!" he yelled, striding towards him.

The younger man turned around slowly, not fazed by the interruption to his day.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"You can tell me why you're trying to make Nicole and I uncomfortable around each other," the Doctor said.

"I don't know what you mean," Penn lied.

"You told me that Nicole had a problem with Marilyn and I," Sid said. "You said she still had feelings for me and it's not true."

"Disappointed?" Penn asked, amused.

"No!" Sid snapped, increasingly enraged.

"You know she's freaking out now because she thinks you like her," Penn replied.

"And why does she think that?"

"Because that's what I told her."

He didn't seem to care.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Sid demanded.

Penn merely shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Charlie and Joey's mood had depleted a little. They'd seen Ruby after school and she had lapsed back into the bad mood she had been in recently.

"I don't understand what's wrong with her," Charlie said sadly.

They were in the kitchen of the restaurant where Joey was trying out some more experimental dishes she wanted to put on the menu.

"Do you think it's Liam?" Joey asked.

"Well, she said she was over him," Charlie reminded her. "I thought it was all done with."

Joey sighed and dished up a small bowl of a pasta dish for her girlfriend to try. Charlie happily accepted it.

"Maybe she was lying," Joey said unhappily.

"This is delicious," Charlie said enthusiastically. "Definitely put that on the menu!"

Joey beamed at her, pleased with her encouragement.

"But yeah," the police officer said more soberly. "Maybe she was lying. I wish I could find a way to get through to her."

* * *

April refused to talk to Bianca as they moved their stuff into Gina's house. Bianca had told April about Leah's offer believing it was a wonderful idea. But April had snapped at her that changing their mind at the last minute would be rude and the last thing either of them should do. Bianca suspected that April was excited about living with Xavier as well. Sighing, Bianca dumped her last bag on the bed and sat down. These next few weeks were going to be very, very long.

* * *

"Let's bring this home for Ruby," Charlie suggested, having eaten rather a large portion of the honeycomb desert Joey had conjured up. "There is no way that anyone could be in a bad mood with this stuff!"

Joey grinned and looked rather proud of herself. She moved to hug her girlfriend who was perched on one of the counters.

"For the first time, I can really see this becoming a success," she admitted.

Charlie beamed at her.

"I've known it from to start," she said. "But I'm glad you've caught on!"

* * *

Liam felt happy as he and Ruby finished rehearsing their music on the beach. With the trial restaurant opening in just a few days, they were aiming to get things perfect.

"We make a great team," Liam said.

Ruby surprised him by leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie receives a secret phone call, Ruby and Liam are both fretful about the kiss and Marilyn is concerned by Penn's lies…_


	388. Chapter 388

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty Eight**

"I can't believe I kissed him!" Ruby shrieked

Without giving her crush a chance to rebuke her, Ruby had rushed off to see Nicole.

"I feel like such an idiot!" she complained. "I promised him that I wouldn't try to blur the lines and now…"

She sighed heavily and sank against her friend, who wasn't entirely sure how to comfort her.

* * *

Having got distracted by the lure of the Surf Club and a drink with Alf, who seemed to be regularly accompanied by Angelo these days, Charlie and Joey hadn't yet made it home.

"So, when is opening night?" Angelo asked.

"Saturday," Joey told him. "I hope you've booked a table!"

"I thoroughly support you but I'm not that keen on taking myself out to dinner," Angelo replied.

"There must be someone you could come with," Charlie said.

However, running through everyone in her head, she realised it wasn't true. His popularity was growing due to his lack of errors at the moment but he wasn't likely to win any awards anytime soon.

"There are likely to be a lot of people there on their own," Alf said. "You know what Summer Bay's like. Everyone will want to have a look."

Angelo nodded and said he'd think about it.

"Speaking of which, do you know anything about table bookings?" Joey asked Alf.

Her former boss immediately tried to look nonchalant before confessing that he'd booked everyone into the restaurant on her behalf. Joey was bemused by the look Alf and Charlie shared.

* * *

Liam sat on the beach with Bianca, having called her in sheer panic.

"You need to tell Gina," the teacher said.

"How can I?" Liam asked desperately, resting his forehead on his palms.

"How can you not?" Bianca replied. "If she finds out some other way then it's _you _that's going to be in trouble, Liam. It's _you _who has the potential to having your world crumble around you."

Liam nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"I'm just… gutted," he admitted. "I love working with Ruby. She's brings out such a creative side to me. I don't want to lose her but… I can't work with her anymore, can I?"

"Definitely not!" Bianca said. "You have to stay away from her. Everything you do makes her love you more. You have to walk away from this immediately. And I'd advise you to tell her parents before she does. If they get the wrong end of the stick, you'll know about it."

Liam nodded and sighed, hating that she was right.

* * *

Marilyn arrived at the Surf Club looking rather flustered. Spotting Alf, Angelo, Charlie and Joey at a table, she quickly hurried over.

"Is everything okay, love?" Alf asked, genuinely worried.

"I just had a... thing with Penn," the blonde admitted, pulling up a chair.

"What kind of a thing?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"He just told me that he lied to Nicole and Sid about their feelings for each other!" she said. "Neither of them _do _have romantic feelings but he's messing with them and making them think they do."

"Why on earth would he do that?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea," Marilyn replied.

"I think we need to keep him away from Nicole," Alf said.

"How are we going to do that?" Marilyn wondered. "She's crazy about him."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess we could try and talk to her," she said. "I mean, we won't wade on in starting shouting accusations but maybe a gentle chat will help."

She looked at her partner, who nodded.

"We should get all the facts from Sid first," Joey suggested. "And then we can figure out how to tackle Nicole. I think she'll be receptive if she knows we're all just looking out for her."

Everyone hoped she was right.

* * *

Having promised to confess all to Gina, Liam left Bianca to it. Having no intention of telling Gina anything, he pulled out his mobile phone and called Ruby, arranging to meet her at the Diner. A public place was the best option but he felt sad about what he had to do.

* * *

Having finally made it home, Joey had got straight into the shower. Charlie flipped through bills that had arrived in the post after they'd left that morning. Putting them down, she was about to climb into the shower with her girlfriend when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

Her eyes lit up when she heard who was on the other end.

"I'm so glad you called," she enthused.

* * *

Ruby sat unhappily across a table from Liam, who looked particularly serious.

"But I've said I'm sorry and that it won't happen again," she protested. "Why can't we carry on as we were?"

"Because you made a promise to me that any feelings you might have would not get in the way of our working relationship," Liam replied. "You broke the promise and it's not safe for either of us to carry on spending time together."

"But…"

"You're lucky I'm not telling Gina about this," he interrupted.

Heartbroken, Ruby nodded and trudged back out of the Diner. Liam just hoped he had done the right thing.

* * *

"Great," Charlie said into the phone. "I'm so looking forward to seeing you."

"Seeing who?" Joey asked, scaring Charlie into nearly dropping the phone.

Saying goodbye, she hung up quickly.

"Who was that?" Joey asked again.

"I thought you were in the shower," Charlie pointed out a little guiltily.

"I was going to ask you to join me," Joey replied.

"I was just thinking that I might!" Charlie grinned.

She moved across the room, taking Joey into her arms and kissing her.

"So, who was it?" Joey persisted.

"Nobody," Charlie replied.

Puzzled, Joey took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"Don't you mind?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I like showering with you," Joey replied.

Charlie laughed and pointed out that she had actually been talking about the phone call. Joey stepped beneath the spray and unashamedly watched Charlie get undressed.

"You'll tell me if it's something I need to know," she replied easily.

"You trust me that much?" Charlie asked incredulously, joining her in the shower.

"Of course," Joey said, pulling her in for a kiss.

Charlie melted into her.

"For the record though," she said rather dreamily in response to Joey's touch, "the outcome of the phone call will be really good."

* * *

Ruby froze when she heard someone calling her name on her way home from the Diner. Turning around, she was horrified to be face to face with Bianca, the woman she held responsible for her current misery.

"You need to get over this crush you have," the teacher stated firmly.

"You need to stay out of my business," Ruby replied.

Bianca looked disgusted.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you might do to Liam's life?" she demanded.

"I'm sure you'll be there to console him," Ruby shot back rather bitterly.

"Just get over it," Bianca snapped before she walked away.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were finally in their pyjamas after having what was probably not an eco-friendly shower. They had been in there far too long.

"Hey, Rubes," Charlie greeted when her daughter walked through the front door.

She had come out to make hot chocolate before bed and offered Ruby one.

"No," the teenager replied rather bluntly.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie fretted.

"Yes, Charlie," Ruby snapped. "Everything is fucking marvellous!"

Then she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

_Next time… Liam has to deal with Ruby when she turns to drink, Nicole doesn't take kindly to her friends' objections to Penn and the Scott girls cause havoc in the Austin household…_


	389. Chapter 389

**Chapter Three Hundred and Eighty Nine**

Breakfast at Gina's house was rather hectic. She wasn't entirely sure how she had gone from living not quite peacefully with her partner and her son, to having two bickering young women in the spare room. April was nice, although Gina was sceptical about allowing Xavier to essentially live with his girlfriend. She knew he wasn't a virgin and she knew that he was growing up but it was all happening faster than she wanted and having April around was a concern. But at least she was better tempered than her sister, and Gina's employee, who took far too long in the shower, left a mess everywhere and generally spent a lot of time snapping at everyone else.

* * *

At their apartment, breakfast for Charlie, Joey and Ruby wasn't any easier. The teenager was unhappy and bordering on rude as she refused to tell her parents what was upsetting her. They'd tried to convince her that a problem shared was a problem halved but she didn't buy it and escaped the flat as soon as she could.

"It'll be okay," Joey assured her girlfriend who looked upset at her daughter's departure.

"Every time I think I'm getting somewhere with her, something happens to convince me otherwise," Charlie said unhappily. "We take two steps forward and three steps back."

She sighed heavily, prompting Joey to hold her.

"It's not about you," she said gently. "It's just Ruby being a teenager. Can you remember how angst ridden it is to be a hormonal teenage girl?"

Charlie chuckled and nodded.

"It's a nightmare," she agreed.

"A total nightmare," Joey said light heartedly. "But she'll come back soon enough and tell you all about it. She always does."

* * *

"Have you told Gina yet?" Bianca asked Liam, getting right to the point.

The two of them had arranged to meet up on the beach as they continued to try and figure out if they were having a relationship or not.

"No," Liam admitted.

He cut her off when she looked set to yell at him.

"If I charge on in, it will destroy Ruby," he said. "I have to be careful about this."

"And all the while you're trying to protect her, you're risking yourself," Bianca pointed out. "This life that you've built up, all the hard work you've put in to rebuild yourself after everything you went through… You're putting it all at risk for some kid."

Liam sighed heavily, wanting to say how important Ruby was to him without making himself out to be doing something he shouldn't. He just couldn't find the words.

* * *

Charlie and Joey collected Marilyn and Miles from home and went to the farmhouse to see Sid. Concerned about Penn and how his strange behaviour could affect Nicole.

"He just seems to be trying to wind everybody up," the Doctor mused. "I just can't figure out why."

"So, he told you that Nicole has feelings for you?" Charlie asked, trying not to go too much into cop mode.

"Right," Sid agreed.

"But she doesn't," Marilyn added.

"And he's apparently told her that you have feelings for her," Charlie clarified.

"Which I don't," Sid replied quickly. "I never have."

He looked at Marilyn, the only person he was truly falling for.

"Then why is he going around making all this stuff up?" Joey wondered.

Nobody had any ideas.

"Whatever the case, we need to tell Nicole what's going on," Miles said. "After everything she's been through, the last thing she needs is to be hurt again."

Everybody agreed with that one.

* * *

That night, Ruby accepted the bottle of vodka she had convinced an older kid from school to buy from the Surf Club. Thanking him, she trudged down the beach in the dark. She had been listless all day, unable to focus on anything and anyone but Liam. She had spotted him and Bianca holding hands and heading into the Diner, probably for a romantic meal and it made her feel sick. She needed to escape.

* * *

"I really think you should go and talk to them," Bianca said.

She and Liam had long since finished their meals but stayed to keep chatting and enjoy their evening. Across the room, Charlie and Joey were doing the same, deep in conversation about something.

"It doesn't need to come to that," Liam said.

Bianca had been nagging him for most of the evening to tell Charlie and Joey what was going on with their daughter.

"Of course it does, Liam!" Bianca exclaimed.

Liam shook his head, adamant that everything would blow over without anyone else needing to find out what had happened.

* * *

At home, Marilyn and Miles had sat Nicole down but so far, the conversation wasn't going well.

"I don't understand why you're trying to turn me against him," she said. "He's a nice guy."

"He's a liar," Miles said a little too emphatically.

"Look, it's probably just a misunderstanding," Nicole insisted. "I really like him. I didn't think I'd feel like this about someone again but I do and I'm happy about it. So why don't you just leave me to it?"

* * *

Having shared nothing more than a brief kiss goodnight, Liam and Bianca had gone their separate ways. At home, Liam was fretful. He attempted to play music but now that Ruby was such an important part of that, it didn't seem to be the correct way to forget about her. Standing up, he paced his lavish home, wondering what to do for the best.

* * *

"Hey, Nic," Charlie said when the blonde came thundering past.

She and Joey were just about to walk home but their friend's face worried them.

"Hey," the blonde said unhappily.

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances.

"Marilyn and Miles just sat me down and said Penn was evil," Nicole said

"Well, that's not what…" Joey attempted.

Nicole glared at both of them.

"You're both in on it too, aren't you?"

Joey apologised for putting her foot in it.

"What is it with you all?" Nicole demanded. "Why are you trying to wreck my life?"

"We're not trying to do anything like that," Charlie assured her. "We're just worried about you."

"I'm fine!" Nicole insisted.

"He's been trying to turn people against each other," Charlie said gently but firmly. "Aren't you concerned about that?"

"How do you even know he's doing that?"

"Because everyone has been honest about what's been said – apart from him," Charlie told her.

Nicole sighed heavily. She didn't want to be suspicious of her boyfriend but she knew she could trust Charlie, Joey, Miles and Marilyn with absolutely anything.

* * *

Liam's heart lurched as he opened the door to Ruby, very drunk and uncoordinated.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" he asked, not entirely sure what to do.

"I came to see you!" the teenager slurred. "Is Horrible Bianca here?"

"No," he said. "And you shouldn't be here either. Go home."

"I can't go home!" Ruby insisted. "I can't do anything! All I want is you!"

She stumbled forward and tried to kiss him again. Jumping out of the way, Liam cringed as she promptly fell flat on her face.

* * *

Charlie and Joey were a little puzzled to find all the lights off at home.

"I guess she went to bed," Joey mused, looking at Ruby's closed bedroom door.

Charlie opened it just a little and peered inside. It was dark but the moonlight showed a lump under the covers that she presumed was her daughter.

"She's asleep," she said, closing the door and turning back to Joey.

"Hopefully she'll wake up in a better mood," Joey replied hopefully.

Charlie smiled and drew her girlfriend into her arms, kissing her tenderly. After their day of teenage angst, they were both grateful they didn't have to deal with things like that themselves anymore. Forgetting to double lock the front door, they headed into their bedroom.

* * *

"What are we going to do if we can't get in?" Liam hissed.

He had phoned Nicole in panic and she had rushed over to help him clean up Ruby's bloody nose. She was likely to have a very big bruise on her face in the morning.

"Let's deal with each disaster as it happens," Nicole suggested as they held Ruby between them and convinced her to come up the stairs.

"I feel sick," Ruby complained.

"Well let's get you to the bathroom _before _you act on your feelings!" Nicole told her.

She just hoped Charlie and Joey would never know anything about their daughter's latest escapade.

* * *

_Next time… the trial opening night at the restaurant arrives, Liam performs without Ruby and Angelo asks Joey for a job…_


	390. Chapter 390

_Sorry the updates are late today. Real life got in the way! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety**

It was Friday and the trial opening night of Buckton's. Joey was very nervous and very excited all at the same time and subsequently, she hadn't had a moment of stillness all day, not to mention the night before where she hadn't been able to sleep.

They had hired staff, prepped the food, organised the drinks and printed the menus. The décor was perfect and lots of people had been invited to the private function. Then tomorrow night, they would open the restaurant for real. Joey was just desperate to get everything right.

* * *

Over at the Diner, Leah looked dead on her feet. She wasn't sleeping and it was having a definite knock on effect during the day. She was also deeply unhappy and it was an effort to provide service with a smile. All she could think about was how much she missed Elijah and how she wished that things had turned out differently between them. She didn't know what she was meant to do without him now.

* * *

"Hey, Joey!" Angelo called, spotting her bustling back to the restaurant with a large set of stereo speakers in her arms.

He reached out to take one of them, lightening her load.

"Thanks," she said. "That nearly went very, very wrong. But don't tell Charlie that bit because I don't want her to know she was right!"

Angelo chuckled and followed her up through the Surf Club and into the restaurant above. They had a strange and indefinable relationship really. They had both hated each other for quite some time, largely because they were both in love with the same woman. But recently, things seemed to have thawed. Neither of them would exactly say they had bonded but it was close.

* * *

Out on the beach, Nicole got right to the point. She was tired and annoyed, not least because she'd had to sneak Ruby back home and into bed without Charlie and Joey noticing the other night. But the accusations her friends were making were playing on her mind and she wanted to have it out with Penn once and for all.

"What are you talking about?" Penn asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm talking about what you've been talking about!" Nicole said, trying not to sound too angry.

"So the dodgy Doctor who'll go off with anyone who asks, tells you a couple of lies and you believe him?" Penn asked.

She was struck by how hurt he sounded.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just don't know anymore."

"I am not a liar," he told her, holding onto both her hands and looking into her eyes. "Sid's just pissed because he got caught out. He probably still wants you…"

"He's with Marilyn," Nicole interrupted.

"So?" Penn responded incredulously. "Wasn't he married when he was hooking up with the entire female population of Australia? In fact, isn't he still married now?"

Nicole nodded, more confused than ever.

* * *

"Don't even lie!" Charlie said as soon as Joey and Angelo walked through the door.

"Lie?" Joey asked innocently.

Charlie raised her eyebrows and took the speaker from her.

"I saw you nearly stack it," she said. "And I saw the look of gratitude on your face when Angelo helped you out. So I believe that means I was right."

She looked triumphant. Joey pouted.

"I'm guessing it also means you spent more time looking out of the window than you did organising the playlist," she said.

"I did some of it," Charlie promised.

"Well then get back to work!" Joey said with mock severity.

"Yes, Ma'am," Charlie chuckled, saluting her.

Both of them had the same naughty thoughts at the same time but opted not to voice them. With Charlie back on the computer, Joey turned back to Angelo.

"Thanks for your help," she said.

Angelo nodded and looked anxious, like he had something on his mind.

"What's up?" Joey asked, hoping that it wouldn't be another woe is me tale.

She mostly liked the guy again but she really didn't have time to attend his pity party.

"I was wondering if you had any jobs going," he admitted.

"Jobs?" Joey said, surprised.

Charlie looked up curiously from the laptop but carefully pretended not to listen.

"Yeah, like bar work or waiting or… something," he said.

"I've filled most of the positions," Joey admitted.

He looked crestfallen. Joey felt bad.

"Let me think about it, okay?" she said.

"Absolutely," Angelo agreed.

With a nod and smile, he left.

* * *

Rachel met up with Daniel for lunch again. The decision as to whether she should accept his job offer or not was still weighing heavily on her mind. It also felt like it was tearing her family apart. She and Tony had been through such a rough road together over the years. She loved him and never wanted to be without him. But she was bored in a small town that no longer challenged her. She wanted to start afresh.

* * *

"What on earth was all that about?" Charlie wondered, getting up and wandering over to her girlfriend.

"I think he just asked for a job," Joey said, sounding as confused as she looked.

Charlie wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Do either of you remember a time when you couldn't be in the same room as each other?" she asked.

"Yep," Joey said. "It's kind of weird how things have gone."

"I guess he's nicer," Charlie ventured.

"And way more pathetic," Joey added. "I can't really be nasty to him when he's being all sad."

Charlie chuckled and kissed her again.

"You're too nice for your own good sometimes," she said. "Not that that's a bad thing."

"Do you think I should give him a job?" Joey asked. "I do have a few part time hours to fill. I could give him a chance."

"I support whatever you decide," Charlie told her.

* * *

Liam was anxious when he spotted Ruby sitting on the beach in obvious misery. She hadn't been at school for a few days and he hadn't seen her around all that much.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up tiredly and then looked away. Life was beginning to feel more and more impossible these days. She couldn't even tell her parents about what was going on. Up till now, she'd thought she could tell them anything.

"Look, do you want me to pull out of performing tonight?" he asked flatly.

Ruby looked startled and shook her head.

"No," she said. "Joey would completely freak out if you cancelled on her now."

"Well, you could perform instead," Liam suggested.

Ruby stood up and looking him directly in the eye.

"The team doesn't work without you," she told him. "I'm the disposable one."

Without giving him a chance to reply, she walked away.

* * *

The evening was upon them before Charlie or Joey even realised. Music was playing and guests were arriving to sample the ambiance and taster menu in preparation for the big night tomorrow. Joey had come back to Angelo and offered him part time hours on the promise that he didn't bail on the bait shop unless Alf found a replacement.

"I told you this would go well," Charlie said, stepping up behind Joey who was mingling with guests.

Joey looked around the room, happy that everyone seemed to be having such a nice time. She smiled and leant against her girlfriend.

"I never thought this day would ever actually happen," she admitted. "Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

Charlie smiled as Joey kissed her cheek.

* * *

Up on a temporary platform, Liam sat with his guitar. The audience gathered, preparing to listen to him perform. As he introduced himself to all the people that already knew him, he spotted Ruby looking forlorn in the corner. A wave of guild swept over him. Even Bianca, standing in another corner with her sister April, couldn't lift his spirits. But he ploughed on anyway.

* * *

"Sorry you're not feeling well, Rubes," Joey said when her stepdaughter walked past her and Charlie.

The teenager just shrugged. She had been out of sorts for most of the week and Charlie and Joey were both very concerned.

"You do know that you can talk to us about anything, don't you?" Charlie asked.

She and Joey had been stunned when she'd told them that she was too ill to sing, especially as they hadn't so much as heard her cough.

"I…" Ruby began.

She trailed off and Charlie was anxious as to whether she was going to yell again. Instead, Ruby flung herself into her mother's arms and stayed there.

* * *

_Next time… Joey and Charlie's opening night goes ahead, Ruby battles a hangover and Nicole encounters and old flame…_


	391. Chapter 391

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety One**

Ruby woke up with quite the hangover the next morning, having sneaked behind the bar and stolen a bottle of vodka when everyone had been watching Liam perform. She thought it might have helped her get through the night but it had failed to medicate her pain. Still, she knew it wouldn't be the last time she tried it.

* * *

Bianca arrived back home, having stormed out to the gym. A card and a box of her favourite chocolates had been sent to her by her ex, Vittorio. Firstly, she had no idea how he had found her address. And secondly, she had been working so hard to get over him, the gift stirred up her old feelings and confused her. She paused when she spotted Xavier and April tucking into the chocolates.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped.

"Uh… we thought you didn't want them," April mumbled, wiping her mouth.

"I don't," Bianca said, snatching the chocolates away. "But I told you to bin them, not eat them yourself."

She promptly dumped them in the bin.

* * *

Having been rather exhausted the night before, Charlie and Joey hadn't cleaned up to the full extent they had to. So, rising early and still on rather a high, the couple headed over to the restaurant to get started. Tonight really was the real thing and they were determined it would be perfect.

"Hey, guys," Liam said, appearing as if from nowhere. "Can I have a word?"

"Sure," Joey said, putting the broom she had been using to sweep the floor with, down. "What's up?"

"I can't perform tonight," he admitted.

Joey looked immediately horrified.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

Charlie stepped up behind her, wondering what was going on.

"Liam can't perform tonight," Joey said anxiously.

"How come?" Charlie asked.

"I um… I have to go away for a few days," he lied. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Leah found herself back in the storage cupboard, overwhelmed with tears. Her body shuddered as wept and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. But she felt that she should plough on and work and not let the loss of Elijah get the better of her. But it was so difficult to cope without him.

* * *

Shortly after Liam had apologised again, Tony replaced him in the doorway to the restaurant.

"You're not cancelling on me too, are you?" Joey asked unhappily.

He looked confused, not understanding what she meant.

"Don't worry," she said, waving a dismissive hand. "What's up?"

"You didn't happen to find a watch here, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did!" Charlie hollered.

She had come across it on the floor just as he had been asking.

"Thanks," Tony said, accepting it when Charlie brought it over.

"Bit girlie for you, isn't it?" the police officer joked.

Tony laughed and assured her that it was Rachel's. Charlie and Joey picked up on the unhappiness in his voice when he said his wife's name.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked, not wanting to be nosy but wanting to be kind.

Tony sighed and took a seat at the nearest table, twirling the watch in his hands. The women came to sit with him.

"I guess you've heard about her job offer?" he asked.

They both nodded.

"She wants to take it," he said. "And I don't think I'm even a factor."

"I'm sure you are," Joey said kindly. "She's not just going to walk out on you."

"I think she might," he revealed. "She's desperate to go and I… I want to stay here. I want to be able to visit my son's grave every week. I don't want to leave this place. It's my home."

* * *

Bianca stormed back home for the second time that day. She had been out and about again, trying to clear her thoughts but had only run into more frustrations. Firstly, Liam wasn't answering her calls and to top it off, she'd overhead John bitching about her to Alf.

"Is everything okay?" Gina asked, startled at her lodger's untimely arrival.

"You really could do better than John, you know," the blonde remarked before heading into her room.

Gina's own irritation grew.

* * *

No sooner had Tony left, Leah had appeared looking very drained. Charlie and Joey had both sat with her for a little while, before phoning Miles to look after her. They wanted to be good friends but they also had more to do before the opening and time was ticking away.

"I thought it was the bait shop," Joey mused, wiping down surfaces. "But they've followed me!"

Charlie chuckled and caught her up in a hug.

"Of course they followed you," she said. "You're the Summer Bay Agony Aunt!"

* * *

Tony and Rachel sat opposite each other at the dining table. On Charlie and Joey's advice, Tony had expressed his feelings about moving away and the reasons for not wanting to do it.

"I understand," Rachel said when he was finished. "But… I still want to go."

Tony sighed heavily and rested his face in his palms, wondering how they were ever going to stay together.

* * *

The evening hit faster than Charlie or Joey had anticipated but fortunately, everything had got done. Now, the whole room was buzzing and rapidly filling up. Joey had gone through the menu with a fine tooth comb when it came to her kitchen staff but she was torn between hosting and wanting to offer practical help.

"Jo, you're needed," Charlie called, poking her head around the door.

"But…"

"They're chefs, Joey," Charlie told her, reaching for her hand. "You don't need to cook every single thing."

Joey pouted but nodded and entered the main area of the restaurant where Angelo, Indi and her other waiting and bar staff worked to serve all their customers.

"Oh my…" Joey exclaimed when she spotted the newest arrivals – Ross, Morag, Brett, Amber and Aden had all arrived to support her opening night.

She glanced at Charlie.

"The secret phone calls," she realised.

Charlie grinned and nodded, watching her girlfriend rush up to them as politely as possible.

* * *

As instructed, Romeo arrived at Bucktons' to see Indi. He looked around, wondering what table she might be at before spotting her in uniform, serving behind the bar. Grinning, he hurried up to her.

"So, this is the big surprise, is it?" he asked, leaning on the bar.

"Yep," Indi said proudly. "What do you think?"

"I think you wear the uniform particularly nicely," he smirked.

She blushed and smirked back, happy to have got his attention at last.

* * *

"I'm so happy you're here," Joey said earnestly to Ross and Morag.

Ross patted her gently on the arm.

"Of course we're here, darling," he told her. "We're a family. We know how important this is."

Joey blushed and smiled shyly, leaning against Charlie who found her particularly adorable.

"And this is your brother?" Morag asked when Brett approached the group with Amber.

"Yes," Joey said happily. "This is Brett and his girlfriend, Amber."

"Fiancée, actually," Brett corrected.

Joey's mouth hung open for a minute before she hugged them both. Charlie waited patiently for her turn to congratulate them too.

"We haven't set a date yet," Amber said. "But we expect you to do the catering! The food here is absolutely delicious."

Joey offered yet another bashful smile.

* * *

Nicole froze when she saw Aden a few feet away. Although it shouldn't have been a shock, she hadn't even considered that he'd be back in the Bay tonight.

"Who's that?" Penn asked, nudging her.

"That's Aden," she said.

"_The _Aden?"

Nicole nodded, not entirely sure how to approach him. The decision was made for her when her ex-boyfriend turned around and spotted them. He waved shyly, took a deep breath and approached.

* * *

At the end of a long but wonderful night, Charlie and Joey, along with Ruby and Aden, were glad to get home. The girls had offered their friend the sofa for the night, happy to hear that he was planning to stay for a few days.

"What's with that guy though?" he asked as they arrived at the apartment. "Pencil?"

Ruby snorted with laughter and looked strangely giddy.

"Are you okay, Rubes?" Charlie asked worriedly.

Her daughter just didn't seem like herself at the moment.

"Fine," Ruby assured her. "Goodnight."

She headed off to her room, leaving her parents and Aden concerned.

"Do you think she's been drinking?" Charlie ventured, looking at Ruby's closed bedroom door.

"Maybe," Joey conceded. "But I can't think how. Nobody would have served her at the restaurant."

Charlie frowned, sighed and yawned all at the same time. Deciding that she was too tired to fight with her daughter, which is what it would likely escalate into but would deal with everything in the morning, she said goodnight and headed to her room. Joey fussed around with bedding and set Aden up on the couch.

"I'm really proud of you, you know," he said, catching hold of both her hands.

"Thank you," Joey replied. "And thank you for making such an effort to be here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey bask in the glow of their success, Joey helps Romeo when he hits another snag with Indi, and Nicole and Aden face each other…_


	392. Chapter 392

_Sorry for the lateness in updating, I was having a coffee date in order to plan my friend's baby shower. God daughter is due in February! Exciting! But anyway, on with the story… I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety Two**

Ruby was quiet through breakfast the next day and Charlie and Joey were both worried about her. She shut them down every time they tried to ask her what was wrong and she seemed abnormally withdrawn.

"Do you have plans today, Ruby?" Joey tried.

"No," Ruby replied. "I'm just going to catch up on some study before school tomorrow."

Charlie and Joey exchanged yet more worried glances. Aden politely continued to eat his breakfast. It wasn't his place to comment.

"How about you?" Joey asked him. "Will you be around for a while or are you heading home?"

"I'll head back tonight," Aden replied. "I just want to see a few people first."

"Nicole?" Charlie asked.

Aden nodded.

"I saw her briefly last night but it doesn't feel right not to come here and say hello properly."

"How's Kate, by the way?" Joey wondered.

He smiled a little goofily and blushed, prompting Charlie and Joey and even Ruby to laugh.

"Is it love?" Joey teased.

"I actually think it might be," he admitted.

It wasn't something he had been looking for or something he had even wanted, really. And Belle would forever be his soul mate. But Kate seemed to be the closest thing he had had to love since he lost his wife.

"How come she didn't come?" Charlie wondered.

"We decided that it would be a bit wrong for me to parade her around or whatever when Nicole didn't even know I was dating anyone," he explained. "Although she had no qualms in showing off her new boy toy."

"You did break her heart, Ade," Joey reminded him.

"I didn't mean to!" Aden protested.

"We all know that," Joey replied calmly. "But it didn't stop it hurting."

Aden sighed and nodded.

"I'd forgotten how much I hate that you're always right," he complained.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that you need to tone things down," April said to her sister.

"I can't stop being me, April," Bianca protested.

They were both marching towards the Diner for breakfast.

"Can you at least engage your nice side when you're talking to the rest of the house?" April begged. "You already got us thrown out of our old place."

"Well, if Gina doesn't want us then Leah will have us instead," Bianca said.

"That's your plan, isn't it?" April accused. "Well, I _like _living with Gina and her family!"

"I bet you do!" Bianca remarked.

"Just stopped screwing it up, would you?"

* * *

"I'm so happy with how everything turned out," Joey mused.

Aden had left them to go and see people, including Alf and the staff at the Diner. Nicole was on his list as well but anxiety put her at the bottom.

"I knew you'd make a success of everything," Charlie smiled.

They were walking back over to the restaurant, ready to open up in the afternoon and hope they would get a good volume of customers.

"I love how much faith you have in me," Joey told her, dropping her hand and slipping her arm around her waist.

"Of course I have faith in you," Charlie replied. "You're amazing."

* * *

Romeo hurried away from Indi, who looked desperately confused. He marched up the beach, not entirely sure where he was going. His girlfriend, if he could call her that yet, had asked him to teach her how to surf. Once upon a time, he would have jumped at the idea. But his relationship with Annie had begun through surfing lessons. Remembering her made him fear that Indi would break his heart as well.

* * *

"I really don't want to go back to work tomorrow," Charlie complained.

She was in the restaurant kitchen with Joey, helping to prepare vegetables for whatever orders they would be taking when they opened.

"I don't want you to go back either," Joey admitted. "I've kind of got used to having you around all the time. I'll miss you."

Charlie smiled at her, touched by her sincerity.

"Hey, why don't you resign from the force and become my bitch?" Joey joked.

Charlie snorted.

"I'm afraid chopping some veggies is pretty much the height of my cooking expertise," she said.

"That's not true," Joey giggled. "You can put milk and cereal in a bowl. _And _you can make toast."

"Just about!" Charlie laughed. "No, I think I'll leave this place in your capable hands. I'm seeing myself in more of an encouraging, supportive type role!"

Joey stopped chopping and hugged her.

"I'd never cope if I didn't see you in that uniform again," she smirked.

Charlie blushed and kissed her. They forced themselves not to get carried away. They were working, after all.

* * *

Tony sat across the kitchen table with his wife. He stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"So that's it?" he asked. "You've accepted the job and I can either hang onto your coattails or live without you?"

"That's not what I said," Rachel replied anxiously.

"But that's what it comes down to," Tony insisted.

He shook his head and half laughed. Consumed with heartbreak and bitterness, he left the house.

* * *

"You do realise we're not open, don't you?" Joey said when she opened the door to Romeo, who had been urgently knocking.

"I can't be here when you're open," he told her.

"Why not? You're not boycotting my restaurant are you?" she joked.

She let him in and glanced at Charlie as Romeo sank into a chair.

"I've screwed up with Indi again," he admitted.

"Again?" Charlie and Joey exclaimed in unison.

He sighed heavily and explained his panic and rejection of her request to learn to surf.

"And the problem is…?" Joey coaxed.

"Annie!" Romeo exclaimed. "That's how I got close to Annie."

"Okay, seriously, do you like Indi?" Joey asked.

Romeo nodded.

"And that's a romantic thing?"

He nodded again.

"Then you have to let go of your demons and go for it because she's not going to wait around forever," Joey told him as diplomatically as possible.

The young man sighed heavily and rubbed his face. He knew if he wanted to keep Indi, he had to get his act together.

"Okay," he said, standing up. "I'll fix it."

"Make sure she's not late for work!" Joey hollered after him.

* * *

Nicole opened the door, rather surprised to see Aden standing on the other side of it.

"Hi," she managed.

"Hi," he replied. "I um… I didn't feel right to come here and not come and see you."

She nodded awkwardly and let him in.

"How have you been?" she asked as they headed into the kitchen to make drinks.

"Pretty good," he ventured. "I'm working for a tour guide company in the city."

Nicole grinned.

"You're a tour guide?" she asked. "Don't you have to be a bit peppy for that?"

He laughed and nodded.

"I just drive the boats and the buses," he assured her. "No pep required."

She laughed softly.

"How have _you _been?" he wanted to know.

Nicole put her brave face on. Only a few days ago, had she run into her ex-boyfriend, she would have genuinely bowled him over with the happiness she shared with Penn but her friends had got in the way and given her too much food for thought. Still, even if she didn't mean it, there was no way she was going to undersell her new romance.

"Yeah, great," she enthused. "Things are school are going really well and I'm so looking forward to graduating and starting Uni. Things with Penn are wonderful and I've built my friendship back up with Indi."

She smiled broadly and he returned the gesture.

"I'm really happy for you," he said. "You deserve a really great life, Nic."

"Thank you," she said earnestly. "And you? Are you with anyone or…?"

"I'm dating a girl called Kate," he admitted, feeling slightly on edge over what he should say.

"Is it serious?"

"Well, we're living together but really that's only because we were housemates and colleagues first," he explained.

"And you're in love?" Nicole asked.

He gazed into her eyes, trying to figure out what the right answer was. One of the reasons they had broken up was because he hadn't been able to tell her that he loved her.

"Maybe soon," he said, although he believed it would be sooner than he wanted to indicate.

Nicole nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you too," she said.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late," Angelo said when he walked through the restaurant doors. "Am I late?"

He had been so busy at home getting ready and trying to look smart for his second shift in his new job, the time had rather escaped him.

"You've got thirty seconds to spare," Joey told him.

He smiled in a relief.

"Are you up for working the bar tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," he agreed eagerly. "Whatever you need."

"Cool," Joey replied, unaware of the way he smiled after her.

She turned to greet Indi, who had shown up with Romeo.

"You're waiting tables tonight," Joey told her. "Presuming people actually show up."

"Joey, stop doubting yourself," Charlie begged from where she was sat at the bar, more than ready for a happy night of keeping her girlfriend company between jobs.

"I'm just going to get into my uniform," Indi said, heading through the back to the staff bathroom.

"How did it go?" Joey asked Romeo.

His smile told her everything she needed to know. High fiving him, she headed over to greet her first patrons, Leah and Irene.

"We've come to check out the competition," Irene joked.

Joey laughed.

"You're more than welcome," she assured them, showing them to the table with the nicest view.

* * *

It was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it by the time Charlie and Joey arrived home. Ruby was already in bed and Aden had stopped by the restaurant to say goodbye before he headed home to his girlfriend. Charlie had found herself at Irene and Leah's table for a good, long while and together they had decided Leah ought to text Elijah and admit that she wished things could work out between them.

"Ugh, I don't want to go back to work in the morning," the police officer explained.

"Thank you for all the time you committed to this," Joey said, snuggling up in bed beside her.

"This is your dream, Joey," Charlie said sleepily. "What else would I do than give you all the support I possibly can?"

* * *

_Next time… Charlie worries about Joey and Ruby, all is not well in the Austen house and Dex gatecrashes Sid and Marilyn's date…_


	393. Chapter 393

_Today will be my last update until Monday, as one of my best friends is visiting for the weekend. I have to go to the Doctors in a minute but when I get back, I'll update 'Baby Mine' and then I'll be back with 'Dear Diary' and 'Rebellion' next week. Enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety Three**

Irene sat at home, suddenly feeling extraordinarily lonely. She had received a letter from Annie to say that the likelihood was that she would remain in Japan for the foreseeable future. Although she still felt like a giant, she had settled in well and built up a life for herself. She was happy and had got back together with Jai. Things seemed to be pretty serious between them and she didn't intend to return to Summer Bay for at least a good long while.

"I don't want to go to work," Charlie grumped when she'd hit snooze for the third time.

Joey rolled over and snuggled up to her.

"When the restaurant hits the big time, you could resign and become a kept woman," she giggled.

Charlie grinned and kissed her good morning.

"You know, I like the sound of that!" she said.

"Nah," Joey said. "You've spent your whole life committed to the police force. You wouldn't last a day out of that job."

Charlie nodded. Joey was right. Next to her and to Ruby, her job was the most important thing in her world.

"I still don't want to go in," she complained, snuggling a little closer to Joey.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to," Joey said. "But I reckon I could find a way to wake you up a bit better first."

* * *

Gina sank down on the sofa with her head in her hands. Xavier hovered over her, obviously upset. April and Bianca let themselves quietly out of the house. Things hadn't been going all that well and this morning, things had hit their peak. Gina felt bad for not being as charitable as she wanted to be but there was no way she could continue having April and, more specifically, Bianca, under her roof. And she had told them so.

* * *

Charlie had gone to work in a much better mood than she had been expecting. She marvelled at how easily some 'private time' with Joey could boost her. With her girlfriend working so hard at the moment, they had been mostly sleeping in bed rather than anything else so Joey's suggestion that morning had been particularly welcome.

"Hello, stranger," Watson greeted warmly when Charlie walked into the police station.

"Hey, Watson," Charlie replied, also greeting her other colleagues.

"I bet you haven't missed us half as much as we've missed you," Watson told her.

* * *

By lunch time, Sid wasn't quite sure what mood he was in. The plan had been for a romantic picnic with his new girlfriend but they had picked up a third wheel. For some reason, Dex had wangled an invitation. Sid was neither sure how it happened or why his son would even want to spend time with him and Marilyn. Nothing about the day quite made sense.

* * *

Joey arrived at the restaurant before she really needed to. She knew Charlie was a little worried about how much energy she was putting into the business but she was too afraid of failure. This was her one chance to prove her worth to Charlie, to herself and to the rest of Summer Bay. She wanted to make a success of everything.

* * *

Angelo sat at the bait shop, really not wanting to work. He longed to ditch it and work full time for Joey at the restaurant. Being a bar man and a waiter wasn't any more his life ambition than managing a bait shop was but it was a little closer. And it was a lot less lonely. And he certainly felt that it was more respectable. He just hoped that he could use the mess he'd made of the year so far, to turn his life back around and start again.

* * *

The restaurant was open and relatively busy for a new venture at lunch time. Joey found that the evenings were the busiest time and she quite enjoyed people watching when people came to book tables.

Now, with her staff busy, Joey had tucked herself away in a small corner of the kitchen. She had been inspired to create some new dishes already, even though her menu was barely a week old. She was concerned about things going stale and she couldn't bear the idea that people might get bored of her food. The key was to keep things fresh, new and interesting. That was her plan, anyway.

* * *

"I'm really touched by how hard you've tried," April said to Xavier. "But I don't want to live with Bianca and she's _my _sister. I can't blame your Mum for kicking us out."

Xavier sighed unhappily, trying to think of any possible way that he could convince his mother to let April and Bianca stay. He was thoroughly enjoying getting to live with his new girlfriend and he definitely didn't want her to have to move out.

"I just… want you to stay," he said.

Irene wiped their table down with silent interest.

* * *

Charlie and Watson were out on patrol. Despite her dislike of being taken away from Joey, Charlie had to admit that she was enjoying being back at work. Joey had been right that morning when she'd said that nothing could tear her away from the job she loved so much and had trained so hard for.

"So, Joey's working flat out, is she?" Watson asked as Charlie drove through the town.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried that she's going to burn out," the Sergeant admitted.

"Well, it's exciting for her and a lot of pressure to start your own business," Watson mused. "I guess she has to throw everything she has into it if she's going to do things right."

"I know," Charlie sighed. "And I'll do whatever it takes to support her. And to start with, that means putting as little pressure on her as possible."

"Is there pressure?" Watson asked, concerned by the rather dim tone in her friend's voice.

"I'm just really worried about Ruby," Charlie admitted.

"Why?" Watson asked. "What's up with her?"

"I don't know," Charlie admitted. "She just seems really… off."

"Like how?"

"You know, really down," Charlie tried. "She had this crush on Liam but she says she's over it now. But her mood is really low and she's quite snappy. And I think she'd been drinking the other night."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Sort of," Charlie said, feeling rather inadequate. "It's just that if I try, she yells at me. Joey's the one who generally knows how to handle her. Which of course makes me feel like the worst mother in the world…"

"You're not a bad mother!" Watson interjected strongly.

Charlie smiled and thanked her. Then she sighed again.

"I just… I want Joey and I to sit down and really talk things through but Joey doesn't have the energy and like I said, I don't want to put pressure on her when she's working so hard. And I'm worried about making it worse if I try to handle things on my own. I really don't know what to do."

* * *

Evening fell and having finally managed to get rid of Dex, Sid had decided to take Marilyn to dinner at Buckton's. He was still rather bemused by his son's behaviour but he was determined not to let it worry him too much. He was having such a nice time with Marilyn and that was the important thing to focus on.

The couple exchanged glances when, having already passed April and Bianca having an argument, they happened upon Xavier yelling at John. Glad that it was none of their business, they entered the Surf Club and mounted the stairs to the restaurant.

* * *

"What do you think?" Joey asked, eager for anyone's opinion on the new sauce she had made.

Angelo happened to be the closest to her so she offered him a spoon. He tried it and smiled.

"Delicious," he decided. "Are you coming up with new stuff already?"

"Yep," Joey said proudly. "You really like it?"

"I think I never gave you enough credit for the things you're capable of," he told her.

She looked rather pleased with herself as he took the next plates out to the table that had ordered them.

* * *

After work, knowing that Watson was still feeling quite low after Monica's departure and feeling a bit guilty for not making more of an effort with her, Charlie invited her to come for dinner at the restaurant.

"Hello, ladies," Angelo greeted them at the door.

"Hey," Charlie said, surprised by how personable he had become.

He seemed to thrive in this job much more than when he had been a police officer.

"Are you eating?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Charlie said. "I don't suppose Joey's intending on taking a break, is she?"

He led them to a table, promising to let her know that they were there.

"Bianca!" Charlie called when she spotted her friend approaching the entrance, looking rather distressed.

The blonde looked round and eagerly hurried over.

"Do you mind if I crash your dinner?" she asked.

Watson happily gestured for her to pull up a chair. Angelo handed over their menus.

"Can I get you some drinks?" Angelo asked politely.

"A double vodka," Bianca said immediately.

* * *

Another row had escalated at home. This time, it was between Gina and Xavier. The teenager felt like nobody, himself included, seemed able to communicate civilly today.

"Ever since you got with John, you've changed," he accused.

"What's that meant to mean?" his mother demanded.

"You don't care about anyone but him!"

He knew it was a low blow and he knew it probably wasn't true either. But he was hurt that April was being forced to move out without anything more than a day's notice and that John had been lame enough to apologise for their earlier argument through Gina and not directly.

"That's not true!" Gina said, sounding wounded.

"It is," he snapped. "You don't care about me or my feelings at all anymore and I'm sick of it."

* * *

Joey had been thrilled when Angelo had reappeared and told her that Charlie was in for dinner with Watson and Bianca. Abandoning her fourth new creation of the day, she hurried through the kitchen and to their table, sitting in the last remaining chair. She eagerly kissed Charlie hello.

"Will you join us?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"I'm swamped," Joey apologised. "But I'll keep nipping out and saying 'hello'. Is that okay?"

"It'll have to do," Charlie grumbled.

Joey apologised and kissed her again, promising to make it up to her later. Watson and Bianca exchanged mock disgusted looks.

"I've been busy trying out new recipes," Joey ventured. "Can I test them on you three?"

"Are they free?" Bianca joked.

"Of course!" Joey laughed.

"Then I'm in."

The other two also agreed.

"I'll go get them," Joey said, leaping up and hurrying back the way she came.

"So, why the need to drain the entire bar?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, first I had an argument with Gina and got myself and April thrown out of the house," Bianca explained. "Then I had an argument with April _because _of the argument with Gina. And I just had an argument with Liam because he wasn't even surprised by any of this!"

Watson and Charlie exchanged worried looks.

"We're _totally _surprised!" Charlie announced.

She grinned, making Bianca laugh.

"I'm really glad I ran into you two tonight," she decided.

* * *

Irene headed out of the Diner at Leah's request and over to Buckton's in a bid to beg Joey for some spare bread rolls. They'd gone through a lot more than they had expected.

"Hello, love," she greeted warmly when she found Joey behind the bar.

The restaurant owner had taken a break from her apparently popular creations and grabbed a drink for herself and her friends during her break.

"Thirsty?" Irene asked good naturedly, nodding towards the beverages.

"Bianca's had a bad day," she explained. "The rest of us are just joining in."

Irene turned to look at Bianca, who was deeply engaged in conversation with Charlie and Watson.

"Did I hear that she and April have to move out of Gina's?" she asked.

"Yeah," Joey said. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

"I was hoping to pinch some bread rolls?" Irene asked hopefully.

"Only because I love you so much," Joey grinned.

She sent Angelo off with the drinks and headed back into the kitchen. Spontaneously, Irene approached the table and asked Bianca if she and April would like to come and live in two of her spare rooms.

* * *

It was late. The restaurant was closed and all the customers were gone apart from Charlie.

"I'm heading out," Angelo said, having finished his shift.

Everything was clean, tidy and organised, ready for the following day.

"Joey's in the office," he told her.

Charlie nodded and headed on through, only to find Joey crashed out on her desk. Charlie smiled affectionately at her before crouching down and touching her hand. Joey jerked awake, her hair messy and her face confused.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

Charlie chuckled and stroked her face.

"You're at work," she said. "And I need to take you home."

Joey yawned and rubbed her eyes. Nodding agreeably, she allowed Charlie to haul her to her feet. She promptly sank against her in sheer exhaustion.

"If this is you making it up to me, it isn't quite what I'd envisioned!" Charlie chuckled.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Alf worry about Joey working herself into the ground, Ruby gets drunk again and Angelo wants more hours at the restaurant…_


	394. Chapter 394

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety Four**

The following morning, although still half asleep, Joey sat with Charlie at the kitchen table in a bid to stage an intervention with Ruby.

"We're just really worried about you," Charlie said. "You've seemed really down and uncommunicative. And we think we've caught you drinking once or twice."

Ruby looked guilty.

"I'm okay," she insisted.

"How are we supposed to know if that's true if you don't communicate?" Joey asked gently.

Ruby sighed and nodded.

"I lied about Liam," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Charlie fretted.

"I still have feelings for him," Ruby explained. "I didn't get over them."

Charlie and Joey nodded. They had guessed as much.

"And where does Liam stand on all of this?" Charlie asked.

Ruby debated telling them about her ill-advised kiss attempt but decided against it.

"He doesn't want to be with me," Ruby said. "Obviously."

A wave of self-loathing hit her. Liam hadn't exactly been fussy about girls in the past. He'd gone after Belle when she was battling a drug problem and Nicole even though she was much younger than him too. Then he'd fallen into bed with Martha even though she had been horrible to him. And now it looked like he was keen on that witch, Bianca. Why wasn't Ruby good enough?

"Everything's fine," she lied, plastering a smile on her face. "My pride is just a bit dented, that's all."

Charlie reached out and touched her hand.

"I'll trust you," she promised. "But please, please don't keep things from us anymore. We can't help you if you don't talk to us and let us know what's really going on."

Ruby nodded and increased her smile.

"I promise," she said, knowing it wasn't true. "I won't get lost again."

* * *

In the bait shop, Angelo was fielding yet more calls from his brother. He knew the problem wouldn't go away if he ignored it but Paulie Rosetta brought chaos with him wherever he went. He had cost Angelo a lot in the past and considering the mess he had helped himself into this year, the last thing he wanted was to invite trouble and make it worse.

He had made plans again and he wanted to stick to them. The idea was to find a replacement for himself at the bait shop and gain full time hours with Joey at the restaurant. If he could earn her trust and build himself up, who knew what he could eventually achieve? He could become her right hand man, maybe even manager material. He was desperate to prove himself to Summer Bay and all the people in it. But Paulie would ruin everything, he was sure.

* * *

"You really don't need to babysit me," Ruby said to Joey as they headed over to the restaurant together.

She had an inset day, providing her with a long weekend away from school but when she had grunted that she'd had no plans, Joey had decided to bring her to work.

"I'm not babysitting you," Joey smirked. "This is pure, unadulterated slave labour!"

Ruby giggled, relaxing for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks," she said, ready to be useful to her step-mother.

* * *

At lunch time, Charlie was eager to catch up with Liam. She found him in the Diner, grabbing a coffee and enjoying a break from lots of boring teaching meetings. It really wasn't his thing and even being in the same room as Bianca hadn't helped. She was still annoyed with his lack of surprise that her bad temper had got her thrown out of Gina's house. But he wasn't prepared to apologise.

"I just wanted to check on the Ruby situation," Charlie said, getting right to the point.

"What Ruby situation?" he asked, immediately on guard.

"She's been really depressed over everything that's gone on," Charlie told him, inviting herself to his table. "And I need to know you haven't done anything to hurt her."

He held up his hands in defence.

"I haven't hurt more than her feelings by doing the right thing and turning her down," he assured her.

"And there's nothing else I should know about?" Charlie asked.

He swallowed, wondering just how much or how little Ruby had told her mother. Did she know about the kiss? What about the drunken fall into the swimming pool? Not wanting to make things worse, he just assured her that everyone's cards were on the table and nothing untoward had happened between anybody.

"Okay then," Charlie said, standing back up. "Thank you. And please tell me if anything changes."

* * *

Evening was drawing in and Ruby had been working hard. Joey was impressed with her and hadn't been shy about telling her so.

"Well, I like to make you proud," Ruby said shyly. "I um… I was thinking of seeing if Nicole was free to hang out or something. Is it okay if I go?"

"Sure," Joey agreed, hugging her goodbye.

What she didn't know was that Ruby had taken a bottle of vodka and she intended to drink it, miserable and alone.

"Hi, Angelo!" the teenager greeted as she walked out and he walked in. "Bye Angelo!"

He waved, a little startled and eagerly approached the bar.

"Always so punctual," Joey grinned, wiping it down and glancing at the clock.

What she hoped would be the usual rush, was due in soon.

"Well, you know I love the job," Angelo said earnestly.

She laughed a little shyly at him and wondered when they had gone from being mortal enemies to him being so eager to please all the time.

"Hey, Joey?" Angelo asked.

She paused and offered him her full attention.

"If I… if I could find a replacement at the bait shop and didn't leave Alf in the lurch, do you think there might be some more hours going here?" he asked hopefully.

* * *

Charlie happily finished a rather extended shift at work and was eager to collect Joey and take her home.

"You'll be up there for a while," Alf remarked as she passed through the Surf Club.

Charlie frowned and approached the bar.

"Is something going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing but your girlfriend working herself to the bone," Alf said grimly. "I don't mean to interfere and I know this is important to her but I'm worried, Charlie."

The police officer nodded and sighed heavily.

"I'm worried too," she admitted. "She insists that she has to be here from first thing in the morning to last thing at night. She's so tired but she just won't give up the reins a little bit."

"I know she's the boss and she's determined to make a success of herself but she's going to burn out and then where's she going to be?" Alf agreed.

Charlie sighed again.

"I'll try and talk to her," she decided, although she doubted it would be as easy as that.

* * *

Ruby was wasted. She knew she was going to miss her curfew and if her parents realised, she would be in a heap of trouble, especially if they found her drinking and especially after their chat that morning. But she was out of control of herself now and she couldn't change that. She stumbled to her feet the moment she spotted Liam.

* * *

"Sweetheart, it's time to go home," Charlie coaxed.

The restaurant was closed and clean but Joey was reluctant to leave.

"Okay," she said. "I just need to…"

Charlie took hold of her upper arms, forcing her to be still and make eye contact.

"It's time to go home," she said firmly.

Joey sighed.

"I'm overworking, aren't I?" she realised.

"Little bit," Charlie grinned.

Joey apologised.

"Am I pissing you off?" she asked worriedly.

Charlie chuckled and hugged her.

"You're not pissing me off," she promised. "I'm just worried about you running yourself into the ground. This place needs you to be constant but you're not going to manage that if you're going at it so intently."

Joey snuggled up to her and closed her eyes. She really was very tired.

"I think I'm being a bad girlfriend," she sighed.

"You're not being a bad girlfriend," Charlie assured her.

"But last night, you actually had to _tell _me that you were worried about Ruby," Joey pointed out. "Normally I just know."

"It's okay that you're busy and focussed on other stuff right now," Charlie said. "I just don't want you to crash and burn, you know?"

Joey nodded. They sat down at a table together, holding hands.

"I'm just so frightened of screwing this up, Charlie," Joey admitted.

Charlie looked confused.

"Why would you screw it up?" she wondered.

"I've never been a success at anything," Joey told her. "I start things, I don't finish them, I've never had major career plans, I… This is so important to me. I even have people like Angelo, the man who has always hated me, wanting to prove his worth and be part of this business. And people tell me _all _the time about how great it is that we've started the restaurant and it's doing so well and everything. I don't… I don't want to let anyone down. I don't want to be a failure."

"You're not going to be a failure, Joey," Charlie said certainly. "This is an amazing venture, you've put your heart and soul into it and it's already a success. You can keep that going but you might just have to slow down a bit."

Joey nodded glumly.

"Angelo asked if he could have more hours," she ventured. "I said if he could find a decent replacement for Alf at the bait shop so he doesn't leave him in the lurch then he can try at being full time. Maybe I could step back a little bit, give him some more responsibility. And a few of the chefs are pretty keen for any extra work they can get as well."

Charlie looked amused.

"What?" Joey wondered.

"I'm just wondering when you decided that Angelo was trustworthy!" Charlie giggled.

It made Joey laugh too.

"I have no idea," she admitted. "It's an alien concept. But to his credit, he's punctual, polite and seems really committed. This job seems to mean a lot to him. The only other things I've ever seen him passionate about are the police, you and his pity parties. Working here seems to have given him something to focus on. It's nice."

Charlie smiled. She would probably always be a little sceptical of Angelo, given their history but it was a relief not to have to keep him and her girlfriend apart for fear of bloodshed all the time.

"How about when he goes full time, I'll start stepping back?" Joey suggested. "Can you put up with my full throttle approach until then?"

"As long as he's quick," Charlie grinned.

Joey grinned back and kissed her.

"And for the record, you have made more successes than just this place," Charlie added, hauling her to her feet mid-yawn.

"I have?" Joey asked sleepily, all her energy suddenly drained.

"Well, we've been together for quite a while," Charlie reminded her. "And I like to think we're a success."

"We are," Joey agreed.

"You're a fantastic Mum to Ruby," Charlie continued. "Not to mention the daily counselling service you provide to the whole community. People think well of you because you've proved yourself, Joey. You don't have to keep trying the way you are."

* * *

Arriving home, neither Charlie nor Joey were aware that when they looked in on their daughter, she had literally only just got home herself. They also didn't know she was less asleep and more in a drunken stupor, having stolen alcohol from the restaurant and made a desperate bid to be friends with Liam again. He had awkwardly agreed and then taken her home, becoming more and more worried that the situation was going to explode in his face.

* * *

_Next time… Tensions flare between Ruby, Liam and Bianca, Angelo finds a replacement at the bait shop and Watson misses Monica…_


	395. Chapter 395

_So sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just had a really poorly day and couldn't face it. Also, I'll be updating until Friday but I've got a busy weekend and then I'll be disappearing for a week as I'm going on holiday with some friends before Christmas. I should be back to posting on Saturday 15__th__ though. Sorry it's been a bit sporadic lately. The real world keeps seeping in! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety Five**

The following morning, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were up and busy in a hurry. They ate breakfast and got ready for work and for school. Nobody noticed an envelope that was put through the door. It slipped under the mat undetected.

* * *

At school, Ruby was uncharacteristically quiet. She sat on her morning break with her friends, Romeo, Indi, Dex, Nicole, April and Xavier but she had never felt more alone. Nicole was smitten with Penn and Romeo and Indi never looked at anyone but each other. She had alienated Xavier a long time ago and he was now besotted with April. And Dex was just strange. She wondered how she had become so lost.

Her attention was stolen when Liam walked past her. He paused, looking awkward. Last night, she had begged to be his friend again and had promised to behave. But no sooner had he agreed, she had been avoiding him. She felt like she had completely lost control of her life.

* * *

"You do realise that you don't have to spend twenty four hours a day here, don't you?" Charlie asked, approaching Joey who was tidying the bar to her usual perfection.

Her girlfriend turned and grinned but looked a little guilty.

"I did go home to sleep," she pointed out.

"Only because I dragged you there," Charlie said.

Joey frowned and apologised. She understood where Charlie was coming from when it came to how hard she was working but it was still hard to let go.

"How about we do something nice at the weekend?" she suggested.

"Like, watch you work here?" Charlie replied.

Joey frowned again. Charlie leant across the bar and kissed her.

"Like, how about we go out for the day?" Joey said.

"You'd leave this place for a whole day?" Charlie asked sceptically. "On a weekend?"

"I'd try," Joey volunteered.

Charlie smiled, hoping the idea would become reality.

"Then I'd love to spend the day with you," she said. "I miss you, in case I hadn't made that abundantly clear already."

Joey smiled sadly and apologised again.

"As soon as I have everything in place here, things will calm down, I promise," she said. "I just… need some time?"

Charlie nodded and kissed her again.

"I love you, Charlie," Joey said earnestly.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

* * *

John followed Gina a little helplessly towards Bucktons' where they were meant to be having lunch together. She was in a bad mood about his role in the state of her relationship with Xavier. Her son had hurt her by accusing her of not caring about anyone but John and somehow, that had become her boyfriend's fault.

"What am I supposed to do here, Gina?" John begged, passing Charlie who was on her way out.

"You could try a little harder with him," Gina replied. "Make an effort!"

* * *

"Ruby, I'm really confused," Liam confessed.

She had spotted him on her way off campus at lunch time, where she had been intending on going to the beach alone. She'd dodged him, prompting him to confront her.

"About what?" she asked.

"Us," he said.

He immediately regretted his terminology. There was not supposed to be an 'us'. That was the whole point.

"I mean, look, last night, you asked if we could be friends," he said. "You begged for it, even. And now you're giving me the cold shoulder."

"Well maybe I made a mistake," Ruby snapped.

Liam rolled his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with her tantrums.

"What have I done wrong now?" he asked tiredly.

"Well, you're screwing Bianca Scott for starters," Ruby accused.

"I am not!" Liam protested. "But even if I was, it's none of your business, Ruby. What I do in my own personal time has nothing to do with you."

Ruby glared at him hatefully.

* * *

Joey waved from behind the bar where she had been serving drinks when Angelo arrived.

"You're as addicted to this place as I am," she commented when he approached her.

"Pretty much," he agreed.

There was a twinge of hope that perhaps Joey's obsession with her new job meant that there could be trouble in paradise. But it was strange, his first thought of joy hadn't been about Charlie. Ignoring his own confusion, he told her that he had found a possible replacement for the bait shop.

"You work fast," Joey remarked.

He grinned.

"Alf's meeting him this afternoon and if he likes him and you're still up for it, I can start here full time whenever you like," he told her.

"Well, let me know how it all goes and we'll talk," Joey replied.

* * *

Liam felt more than a little awkward as Ruby crumpled into tears in front of him. Looking around anxiously and against his better judgement, he put his hand on her shoulder. She sank against him and wept. From a distance, Bianca watched them in horror.

* * *

"You're bouncier than you have been lately," Watson remarked as she and Charlie patrolled together. "Not that I'm one to talk."

She had been utterly depressed since Monica had left her and at this point in time, she couldn't see herself feeling any better any time soon.

"Joey and I are going to spend a whole day together tomorrow," Charlie explained.

She tried not to sound too elated. She didn't want to rub her relationship in her friend's face.

"That's nice," Watson enthused.

She smiled but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Have you heard from her at all?" Charlie asked quietly.

She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she and Joey had to be apart, if the love of her life had walked out on her.

"She told me when she landed," Watson revealed. "But we both think it would be harder to keep in touch and be apart, you know? Although right now, I'm not even sure that's true. I keep driving myself crazy thinking about what she's doing and…"

She sighed again.

"Who she's doing it with," she added.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, Liam!" Bianca exploded.

Ruby had gone and the teacher had wasted no time in charging up to the man that she was secretly attracted to. Or not so secretly, as the case may be.

"She was upset!" Liam protested. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You were _not _supposed to hug her!" Bianca said. "What were you thinking?"

Liam shook his head, feeling extremely stressed.

"I'm telling Gina," Bianca told him.

He looked up sharply.

"No!" he protested.

"I'm trying to protect you," Bianca said. "Because you seem completely incapable of protecting yourself!"

* * *

"Okay, I'm taking you for a drink," Charlie announced when she and Watson clocked off.

"I won't put out unless you throw in dinner too," her friend smirked.

Charlie burst out laughing.

"Dinner it is," she smirked.

Watson grinned and vacated the seat at her desk.

"And in front of your girlfriend as well," she remarked.

Charlie poked her, still laughing.

"It's just been so hard to resist you all these years!" she said.

* * *

Xavier and John shook hands, having called a weary truce. They had agreed to play nicely for the sake of keeping Gina happy but John had promised to allow Xavier to call in a favour when he needed to. He just hoped he hadn't made the situation worse.

* * *

"Your girlfriend's trying to seduce me," Watson joked when she and Charlie approached Joey behind the bar at the restaurant.

"Damn, have I been working that hard?" Joey asked in mock horror, leaning over and kissing Charlie.

"Yes," Charlie confirmed. "But I promise to control myself."

Joey grinned and kissed her again before turning to Watson.

"How are you doing?" she asked kindly.

"Surviving due to having really nice friends," the police officer replied.

"Well, just so Charlie doesn't outdo me, how about I take my break with you guys and give you free starters?" Joey suggested.

"Yes please!" Charlie said eagerly.

She was desperate to spend some time with her girlfriend.

* * *

_Next time… Bianca raises concerns about Ruby to Charlie while Nicole and Penn buckle under pressure…_


	396. Chapter 396

_This will probably be the last update of the day but I will be back tomorrow with the rest! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety Six**

That night, Ruby stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. She took a deep breath and surveyed herself critically. Today, she was desperate to turn over a new leaf and leave the mess she had made with Liam behind both of them. She didn't want to keep drinking and falling apart on him. She knew she needed to accept that he wasn't interested in her and move on. Charlie was always telling her what a lovely, pretty girl she was. If she was right, didn't that mean that she would find someone one day soon who would love her the way she wanted to be loved? She longed to be with someone that could provide a relationship comparable to what Charlie had found with Joey. She just wanted to be happy and stop feeling like a failure.

* * *

Charlie and Watson were enjoying their evening. Joey had been flitting between them and work all evening and Charlie was pleased that she was making an effort.

"It seems like talking things through was helpful," Watson commented when Joey headed on back to the kitchen.

The restaurant was particularly busy and it was a case of all hands on deck.

"Yeah," Charlie said, watching her girlfriend leave. "I'm really looking forward to the weekend. And once she's sorted the shifts out and everything, she'll have a lot more time. Angelo wants to take on full time hours and for some reason she trusts him with responsibility. So hopefully I'll get my girlfriend back again soon."

She grinned happily.

"Don't get me wrong though," she added. "I'm really happy for Joey. She loves this place. It's her dream come true and I'm totally supportive."

"I know," Watson assured her. "I don't think I've met anyone so supportive of their partner before!"

She smiled but then looked sad. Charlie immediately bad for going on about her own relationship when her friend was still adjusting to life without Monica.

"It's okay, Charlie," Watson assured her, knowing what she was thinking. "There has to be life after Monica. I don't expect other people to stop living just because I'm going home alone every night."

She managed a smile.

"And I'm glad you're happy," she added. "You deserve that."

* * *

"I just… I really, really like you," Nicole admitted to Penn. "And at the risk of sounding really dumb, I'd like us to become more serious."

She held her breath, fearing rejection but smiled when he kissed her instead.

"I'm serious about you," he said.

It was sort of true. He just wasn't serious in quite the way she might want him to be. He had big plans for her. She was going to be an integral part in bringing Alf Stewart down to his knees.

* * *

"Joey!" Charlie called, catching hold of her girlfriend as she walked past them.

"One sec!" Joey requested.

She completed her task of delivering starters to a table and then came back to Charlie.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We miss you," Charlie said.

Joey eyed her quizzically.

"I doubt very much that Watson misses me but thank you for the sentiment," she grinned.

"Watson totally misses you!" Charlie said. "Don't you?"

She kicked her, albeit gently, under the table, making her snap to attention.

"What?" Watson squeaked. "Oh! Yes! I totally miss you too."

Joey chuckled and kissed Charlie's cheek.

"It's really busy in the kitchen," she said apologetically. "But I'll be back with you when I can. And we still have tomorrow, don't we?"

Charlie nodded but pouted. Joey kissed her lips and hurried back off.

* * *

Nicole wasn't in quite as good a mood as she was before when she and Penn arrived for dinner at the restaurant. She had popped back into the house from his caravan in order to get changed but Marilyn and Miles had queried her particularly swoony look. And they hadn't been able to stop themselves from interfering and trying to get her to change her mind about the man she was falling in love with.

"Just forget about them," Penn told her. "They're idiots. They don't know what they're talking about."

Nicole nodded but sighed, annoyed with her friends for ruining her night. Why couldn't they just be happy for her?

* * *

"We have company," Watson said, nodding towards the door of the restaurant.

"Joey?" Charlie asked hopefully.

She frowned when she saw Bianca approaching them instead.

"What a welcome," Bianca remarked, sitting down at their table.

"Sorry," Charlie apologised. "I was hoping Joey was taking a break or something. But I promise I'm genuinely pleased to see you."

She grinned and called Angelo over to serve their newest arrival.

"I was kind of hoping to see Joey tonight too," Bianca said a little awkwardly.

"Good luck," Charlie said.

As if on cue, Joey bustled past, waving but not stopping.

"She's flat out," Watson said.

Bianca sighed.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked, a little worried.

"It's Ruby," Bianca told her.

* * *

Neither Penn nor Nicole had been particularly good company and had called it a night after their meal, which had been delicious but still not enough to lift their mood. Penn was secretly seething that people seemed so intent on ruining his plan and Nicole was torn between her adoration of her boyfriend and the concern of her friends.

She had been home no longer than five minutes when she heard Sid and Miles debating the issue in the lounge. Then she heard them leave the house.

* * *

"What's wrong with Ruby?" Charlie asked urgently.

As far as she was aware, her daughter was hanging out at home doing her homework. Charlie had even invited her out for dinner but she had turned her down.

"Do you want me to go?" Watson asked, anxious of imposing herself on family business.

"No, of course not," Charlie said.

She returned her attention to Bianca who looked like she might regret opening her mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"It's her and Liam," Bianca said awkwardly.

Charlie forced herself not to jump to conclusions.

* * *

Nicole got dressed and was already in a worse mood than she had been before. She'd been tucked into bed with a magazine when Penn had called, asking to meet her outside. She dreaded to think what it was about, judging by the tone of his voice.

She walked past Miles, Marilyn and Sid without even looking at them, very certain that they had upset her boyfriend.

"Penn, what's wrong?" she asked when she caught up with him outside his caravan.

"I'm breaking up with you," he told her, getting right to the point.

She stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Sorry?" she managed.

"Being with you is just too much hassle, Nic," he said. "I've got all your little mates attacking me on all sides. I'm sick of it."

She opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out. He headed back into his caravan and slammed the door. Nicole watched the van for a moment before trudging back into the house.

"Nicole, are you okay?" Marilyn asked.

"Don't pretend you care," the teenager snapped, hurrying back up to her room.

* * *

"Joey, please can we go home?" Charlie begged.

The restaurant was closed but when Charlie had come to find her girlfriend, instead of cleaning up like she normally did, she was fast asleep with her head on the desk of her office.

"Joey?"

The restaurant owner sat up quickly, looking startled.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

"Where you always are," she remarked.

Joey frowned and gazed at her, wondering what she had done wrong. Charlie felt bad for snapping but right now, she had to get home and talk to Ruby. She'd phoned her and been assured that she was safely at home doing her homework as planned but Charlie was itching to get back.

"Sorry," Joey mumbled, still a little bewildered. "I'll just finish cleaning up…"

"No!" Charlie begged. "Please, can we just go home?"

"Charlie, I have to!"

"I have to go home, Joey!" Charlie said. "Not everything is about this place."

Joey looked wounded. Charlie sank into a chair and apologised.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just worried about Ruby."

"Ruby?"

Joey yawned and apologised again. Charlie sighed.

"Look, let's just go home, okay?" she requested. "You need to sleep. And then it's one more day before we get to chill out and relax a bit."

Joey nodded and allowed Charlie to help her to her feet.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie continues to worry about her family, Leah collapses under the weight of losing Elijah and Romeo finally makes his feelings for Indi clear…_


	397. Chapter 397

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety Seven**

"Joey, you don't have to be at the restaurant for at least another hour," Charlie protested, preventing her girlfriend from climbing out of bed.

"But I didn't do all the extra cleaning last night," Joey said.

She rolled over and faced Charlie, who was immediately worried. She was pale and washed out. She looked like she could sleep for a week.

"You're exhausted," she said. "Please stop pushing yourself so hard."

"We talked about this," Joey protested unhappily.

Charlie kept her arms around her.

"Yeah, I thought we did," she said sadly. "I thought you were going to ease up."

"When I've got sufficient cover," Joey reminded her. "I'm not ready yet."

Charlie sighed. She too was exhausted.

"Charlie, how can I have pissed you off before I'm even awake?" Joey sighed.

Charlie sighed too and hugged her.

"Sorry," she said. "I think I'm a bit stressed out."

She was about to tell her Bianca's news about Ruby but saw the exhaustion on her face and didn't want to burden her with it. She cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"I love you," she said sincerely.

Joey smiled sleepily, happily kissing her back.

"I love you too," she replied. "And it's only one more day before we're both off and can spend some time together."

Charlie smiled. It was something she was holding onto.

* * *

Penn thundered back into his caravan and began to pack, utterly furious that Miles had seen fit to throw him out. Just because he had taken a dislike to him. And just because he had broken up with Nicole, who he imagined had spent the morning so far snivelling into her cereal. _She's pathetic_, he thought viscously to himself. _And they ain't seen nothing yet._

* * *

Charlie had reluctantly dropped Joey off at work but had negotiated the timing. It meant that they had had some time together before they both started their shifts. Their day off together couldn't come quick enough as far as Charlie was concerned.

"Charlie!" called a sing song voice as she entered the Diner to grab a coffee.

She turned around and found Marilyn standing behind her.

"Hi," she greeted warmly, having had a soft spot for the woman since pretty much the first day they'd met. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm really worried about Nicole," Marilyn admitted.

* * *

Sid headed to work with his head spinning a little. His son had been full of all sorts of strange questions about Marilyn. It was strange because Dex never had any interest in anything he did and he hadn't exactly been supportive of relationships with anyone but his mother. It was all very odd indeed. But then, Dex was also extremely odd indeed.

* * *

"I'd really love to say that Joey's the person to help but at this precise moment in time, I think we'll have to do this without her," Charlie said.

She had opted to have her coffee in the Diner instead of ordering takeaway so that she could sit down and talk properly with her friend.

"It's just that Nicole really listens to Joey and she's ignoring the rest of us right now," Marilyn fretted.

She had told the police officer about the arguments and the breakup and that Miles had removed Penn from the caravan park. But Nicole wasn't communicating with anyone and they all feared she blamed them for what had happened.

"Joey's working herself to the bone," Charlie said, sounding unhappy. "I'm having problems with Ruby at the moment and I don't feel I can even burden her with that. But… we'll think of something with Nicole. We'll get her to listen. I promise."

* * *

In the kitchen of the Diner, Leah seemed to be following Joey's example and was working herself far too hard. She had picked up a cold and it was impacting her far more than she cared to admit, although she was being very careful about hygiene. However, the thought of taking an actual sick day was horrific to her. At home, all alone, with VJ at school and nobody else to fill her time and now very empty house, all she felt was loneliness. Elijah was off saving the world and she was just sitting, sad and alone, every single night.

* * *

On the way out of the Diner with Charlie, Marilyn bumped into Romeo.

"Well, here's a boy who's at least having a good time even if the rest of us aren't," she remarked.

Romeo looked startled and confused.

"I am?" he asked.

"You and Indi," she teased.

"What about me and Indi?" he replied dumbly.

"Well, you're dating, aren't you?"

"No!" he replied quickly. "We're just friends."

Charlie and Marilyn exchanged looks as the school boy hurried away.

* * *

Bianca had arranged to see Liam and it was a meeting that made him nervous.

"I'm not going to tell Gina about the Ruby situation," the pretty blonde stated.

Liam looked elated.

"I don't want to cause trouble for either of you," Bianca added. "But you _have _to fix the situation. And I _have _spoken to Charlie about it."

Liam looked horrified.

"Why hasn't she killed me yet?" she wondered anxiously.

"Because she understands that aside from not sticking to clear boundaries, you haven't actually done anything wrong," Bianca told him. "Make sure it stays that way. But put the boundaries in place."

Liam nodded, hoping that he wouldn't let everybody down.

* * *

"Joey, you look like the walking dead," Angelo remarked when he arrived at work for his shift.

His replacement was on a trial and if it took, then he would be able to leave the bait shop behind and work at Bucktons' full time.

"You really are a charmer," Joey replied, continuing to un-stack the dishwasher.

"Sorry," he said. "It didn't come out quite the way I intended it. But seriously, are you okay?"

Joey straightened up to look at him.

"How did we get to a place where you genuinely care about my well being?" she wondered.

He grinned.

"It must be a miracle," he said.

She chuckled and returned to the dishwasher. He continued to look concerned.

* * *

Marilyn had been a little perplexed when Dex had shown up, wanting to spend time with her. But he was a nice boy and she was eager to impress his father. Sid was known as a womaniser and but she really hoped she might be special enough to tame him. Dex seemed to like her though, which was encouraging and she thought it was sweet that he cared so much about his father.

* * *

It was lunch time and the restaurant was teeming. The business side of things was great but even Joey had to admit that she was exhausted. She barely had time to breathe and was starting to wonder if she had taken on too much responsibility and not enough staff members. Still, hopefully Angelo would be going full time soon and if she could find the time to interview and hire some more people, things might improve. And then maybe Charlie wouldn't be so cranky with her.

"Hey, is Indi here?" Romeo asked, as she presented a table with their starter.

"Behind the bar," Joey told him, heading back into the kitchen.

The surfer nodded and approached Indi, who promptly ignored him. He had been avoiding her all day since the comment Marilyn had made and it had only served to piss her off.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to apologise," Romeo told her. "For being off with you."

"I don't care," Indi replied.

She turned away and served another customer instead. Helplessly, Romeo turned to Joey who was serving another table.

"Look, Romeo, I'm really sorry but I just don't have time today," she said, feeling terribly guilty. "I'm rushed off my feet. Apologise profusely for whatever you've done and eventually, it'll stick."

* * *

VJ had been playing soccer with Miles on the beach but even that couldn't lift his mood. He missed Elijah and he was worried about his mother. And not even Joey had been around all that much to talk to.

"I know I'm not Joey," Miles told him, once he had shared his woes. "But you can talk to me."

VJ sighed and sank onto the sand. Miles sat beside him.

"I'm just really worried about Mum," VJ explained. "I don't know how to help her."

* * *

It was the evening and Charlie was glad to finish work, although she knew it would take a lot of effort to prise Joey away from her own job. Seeing lights on in the Diner, she stopped and poked her head round the door.

"Leah?" she asked.

The venue was empty of customers as it should have been closed by now. Neither Irene nor Colleen were there either.

"Leah?" she called again.

She stepped further into the room and behind the counter. She was shocked to find Leah collapsed on the floor.

* * *

"What is your game, Dex?" Sid finally asked.

He was absolutely exasperated by his son's interest in his new relationship.

"I'm trying to be supportive," Dex insisted. "There's no point you going out with Marilyn if she isn't good for you."

"But she is good for me!" Sid protested. "Better than any other woman I've ever been interested in!"

"I agree," Dex said.

"So, you'll leave it alone now?" Sid asked.

"I didn't say that…" Dex replied

* * *

"Leah!" Charlie gasped, hurrying to her friend's side.

She helped her sit up slowly and figure out where she was.

"I must have fallen…" she mumbled.

Charlie felt her head. She was burning hot.

"You've got a temperature," she said.

Leah sneezed.

"You're sick," Charlie concluded. "What were you even doing working?"

"I was trying to escape my life," Leah admitted.

* * *

Romeo arrived at the restaurant with something on his mind. He found Indi waiting tables and hung back until she had her hands free. Then, without warning, he stepped closer and kissed her. She was surprised but happily accepted his lips. The restaurant applauded. Joey felt the urge to go home to Charlie.

* * *

"I just feel like I can't breathe without him, you know?" Leah sobbed.

She and Charlie were sat on the Diner floor, hugging each other.

"I miss him so much and I don't know what to do without him," she continued. "I keep coming into work, arriving early and staying late just because if I'm stuck at home by myself, I can't think about anything but how much pain I'm in."

Charlie sighed and kept her arm around her friend.

"I know it's hard," she said softly. "But you were a whole person before you met Elijah…"

"I wasn't!" Leah interrupted. "Don't you remember? After the riot, I was a total mess and he's the one who brought me out of it. How am I supposed to be okay without him?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Charlie said. "But you will be okay. You absolutely will. You've been through so much in your life, Leah. This isn't going to beat you."

* * *

Joey frowned and looked around the venue.

"Are you alright?" Angelo asked on his way to serve behind the bar.

"Yeah, it's just that Charlie was supposed to be here by now," Joey explained, following him.

"Maybe she got bored of waiting for you," he remarked.

Joey frowned, worrying that she had pissed her girlfriend off. She sighed.

"Well, I guess I can make myself useful while I'm waiting," she mused.

Angelo shook his head and watched her bustle into the kitchen.

* * *

The conversation had moved from Leah's fragile state of mind to Charlie's. The police officer had vowed to be there to look after her for whatever she needed, on the promise that she went home and stayed there until she was healthy again.

"So, you hardly see her at all?" Leah asked.

"I see her for about thirty seconds before she passes out from exhaustion each night," Charlie sighed.

"Have you talked to her about how you're feeling?" Leah wondered.

"I thought I had," Charlie told her. "I thought we'd sorted things out but nothing has actually changed. And I feel like a terrible girlfriend for not being supportive and stuff…"

"I don't think anyone could be more supportive than you, Charlie," Leah pointed out. "If it wasn't for you, the restaurant would never be up and running in the first place."

Charlie nodded but didn't look convinced.

"I just hope that nothing gets in the way of tomorrow," she said. "I'm desperate to spend some time with her."

* * *

_Next time… Joey lets Charlie down, Charlie tackles Ruby and Romeo messes Indi around again…_


	398. Chapter 398

_Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. Time kind of got away from me. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety Eight**

Charlie caught Joey's guilty look when she finished in the shower. Clad in a towel, Charlie approached her girlfriend, who shoved her phone into her pocket.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Charlie said.

"I'm really, really sorry," Joey awkwardly replied.

* * *

Tony and Rachel left Harry with the babysitter and headed off to work, both in a state of stress. Neither of them could reach the same conclusion about Rachel's job offer and it felt like the end of the life they had built for themselves.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Joey said again.

Two members of staff had called in sick for work, meaning that she had to cancel their special day.

"It's fine," Charlie said, sounding anything but.

She sat on the edge of the bed. Joey sat next to her and took her limp hand.

"If I could find anyone else to cover, I would," she said.

"I know," Charlie replied glumly, although she wasn't entirely sure she believed her.

From opening night, Joey had existed only for the restaurant and Charlie was feeling more and more shut out. In fact, even before this, she had been overly dedicated. It was just that Charlie had had time off then and could join in. Now she just felt terribly alone.

"Charlie?" Joey said quietly.

The police officer plastered a smile on her face.

"It's fine," she insisted. "I'll… um… I'll come and see you on your break."

"That would be great," Joey said. "I really am sorry though, Charlie. I swear I'll make it up to you."

They kissed but Charlie's heart wasn't in it.

* * *

"Romeo, would you just grow up?" Indi snapped.

She had found him on the beach, surfing as usual, but he had been eager to leave the moment he'd spotted her. She had no idea where she stood with him. One minute he was kissing her and acting like she meant something to him and the next, he was avoiding her like the plague.

"I'm just worried about ruining our friendship," he said weakly.

"Then don't kiss me!" Indi told him. "Seriously, you have to stop playing hot and cold. I'm getting sick of it."

He looked helpless.

"I like you," she told him. "But I'm not going to let you mess me around forever. Get your act together."

Without waiting for him to reply, she stormed off.

* * *

With Joey out at work, Charlie knocked on Ruby's door. She had tried and failed to talk to her several times over the last couple of days but, like the situation with Joey, she felt completely shut out.

"I thought you were spending the day with Joey today," Ruby said, opening up the bedroom door.

"She bailed," Charlie said, trying not to look as miserable about it as she did. "Want to hang out?"

Ruby grinned. Suddenly spending time with her mother seemed like the perfect day.

"I'd love to," she said.

* * *

"You owe me," Angelo declared.

He too had come in on his day off, not that he particularly had anything else to do otherwise. He was thrilled to be going full time at the restaurant and like the police force, it was the only thing in his life. The town tolerated him and he had noted that the more Joey accepted him, the more other people seemed to as well. But he was very aware of the damage he had caused since that fateful night Jack Holden had died.

"Yeah, whatever," Joey smirked, as she rushed around trying to set up for the day.

* * *

Charlie and Ruby were rather startled to arrive at the Diner to get sneaky junk food and find Rachel and Tony arguing. Apparently Tony had been rude to Daniel, with whom Rachel had been meeting.

"Well, I'm moving to Boston!" Rachel snarled bitterly. "With or without you."

She stormed past Charlie and Ruby, leaving Tony looking heartbroken. He stormed out shortly afterwards, leaving Daniel looking embarrassed.

Not wanting to make it their business, Charlie and Ruby headed to a table in the corner where Leah quickly came to serve them.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked immediately, very aware that she had insisted Leah stay home.

"I was feeling better and we were short staffed," Leah said guiltily. "But I swear I'm only here for a few hours and then I'm heading right back home."

Charlie looked sceptical but accepted it.

"Why isn't she allowed to be here?" Ruby wondered.

"She hasn't been feeling very well," Charlie explained, still frowning at her friend.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Romeo, but she's right," Joey said as her friend followed her between tables and the bar, not seeming to recognise that she was rushed off her feet.

"But…" he protested.

Joey turned to face him.

"You can't come in here in front of everybody and sweep the poor girl off her feet and then ignore her the next day," she said. "That's not the way love stories are supposed to go."

He shrugged and stomped out of the building. Her own words gave Joey food for thought.

* * *

"So, we need to talk," Charlie said seriously.

Ruby froze.

"About what?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Liam."

"There's nothing going on between us," Ruby said quickly.

"I know," Charlie said. "And I'm glad. But you still have feeling for him."

"I can't help it!" Ruby said.

"I'm not criticising," Charlie said gently, touching her daughter's hand. "I just know that it's affecting your life and I think you need help dealing with it."

"I'm fine," Ruby lied.

"You've been crying a lot," Charlie said.

Ruby touched her face self-consciously.

"And you've been drinking," Charlie added.

Ruby swallowed and apologised.

"I'm not judging you," Charlie reiterated. "I just want to help."

* * *

At the end of a long day, Tony came home to find a one way ticket to Boston on the kitchen table. He picked it up, studying it and reading his precious wife's name over and over again. Then he stormed back out of the house.

* * *

"Indi!" Romeo called.

She had been out for dinner with Dex at the Diner, against her better judgement. She genuinely found her brother very annoying.

"What?" she snapped, turning around.

Dex gave them some privacy and walked on ahead a little bit.

"I'm sorry," Romeo said. "Please let me make things right."

"I'm tired of all these gestures and then the retractions and…"

He interrupted her with a kiss, promising that this was for real this time.

* * *

Charlie had reluctantly agreed to allow Ruby to go and spend the evening with Nicole but they had established that she would be closely monitoring her and helping her get back on her feet after this random and worrying obsession with an older man.

"Hey, sweetheart," she greeted, finding Joey behind the bar at the restaurant. "How's your day been?"

Joey leant over the bar and kissed her.

"I missed you," she said.

Charlie smiled, trying to push her hurt from this morning away.

"How was your day?" Joey asked, turning to serve a couple of customers wanting beer.

"Yeah, it was good," Charlie said. "I think I made progress with Ruby."

Joey smiled, handing over the beers and accepting the cash. She put it in the till and turned back to Charlie.

"Did you discuss what Bianca told you?" she asked.

Charlie had briefly informed her partner what had happened. She had planned to discuss things properly today but she hadn't had the chance.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I think she listened. I think we can get through it."

"Of course we can," Joey said, noticing more customers approach. "We're a family."

"Yeah," Charlie said quietly.

For the first time since they'd been together, she didn't feel the sense of family quite so strongly. It unsettled her a great deal.

"So, when's your break?" she asked.

Joey looked awkward. Charlie sighed.

"I'm really sorry," Joey apologised. "But I'm hoping to get the day off tomorrow so we can do everything at a twenty four hour delay."

She smiled, hoping to win her girlfriend over but she was sad at the look of defeat on her face. She apologised again.

"It's fine," Charlie lied. "I'll see you at home."

"You're not going to stay?" Joey asked, sounding upset.

"Sorry Joey but watching you wait tables all night really isn't the Saturday night I planned," Charlie told her. "It's all I seem to do right now. I think I'd rather go home and watch some TV or something."

She left without kissing her goodbye. Joey sighed heavily and closed her eyes. It seemed like her work was ruining her relationship and she felt terrible about it. But she didn't know how to fix things. Undetected, Angelo had observed the whole interaction with interest.

* * *

_Next time… Joey wants to make things right with Charlie…_


	399. Chapter 399

**Chapter Three Hundred and Ninety Nine**

"Ouch!" Joey squeaked, jumping back from the kitchen counter in the restaurant.

"What happened?" Angelo asked, rushing right over.

"The knife bit me," Joey complained.

He took her hand and saw that her finger was bleeding fairly heavily

"Hold it above your heart," he instructed as he bustled off to get the first aid kit.

Joey frowned and obeyed orders, leaning against the counter.

"You know, not so long ago, you would have left me to bleed to death," she remarked as he returned to her.

"Well, I don't get paid if the boss is dead, do I?" he replied.

She winced as he began to clean up the wound.

"What happened anyway?" he asked. "You're not normally the clumsy type."

She sighed and admitted her mind had been elsewhere.

"Charlie?" he asked.

"Where?" she said hopefully, looking around

He chuckled.

"I meant, were you thinking about Charlie?" he asked.

Joey sighed and nodded.

"I've really pissed her off," she admitted.

He tried to pretend that he wasn't interested. His feelings for Charlie had very much abated but his interest in their relationship was still strong. It had just shifted from Charlie to Joey, not that he was about to admit that to anyone.

"How?" he asked.

"Working all the time," she replied.

"Well, working is kind of important," he pointed out.

"I know but I've been the world's worst girlfriend," she sighed. "I think I've really messed up."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," she told him.

"Want my advice?" he asked.

"Not especially but while you're patching me up, I don't have that much choice, do I?" she smirked, making him laugh.

He gazed into her eyes for a moment before struggling with the blue kitchen plaster required for her hand.

"Let her stew," he said. "This place is important to you and she should respect that, not complain that you're not at her beck and call all the time. She's the one in the wrong, not you. Stop beating yourself up."

He stepped back with the plaster firmly in place.

"And don't chop any fingers off, either," he added.

Joey took his words into consideration.

* * *

"Is there anything I can get you?" Ruby asked worriedly, hovering over the couch where her mother hadn't moved for at least an hour.

"It's fine," Charlie said. "I brought the bottle over."

She waved the bottle of wine she'd bought on the way home to prove it. Ruby sighed.

"I don't really know what to do," she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Joey never fight," she said. "It's weird and unsettling and I don't know how I'm supposed to make it better."

Charlie sighed.

"You can't," she said unhappily. "I just need to learn my place, is all."

"Your place?"

"Yep," Charlie told her. "Right at the very bottom of the list of Joey's priorities."

She swigged wine from the bottle without bothering to use a glass, ignoring the bad example she was setting for her daughter.

* * *

Joey stared at Marilyn. Having decided that she was too tired and too distracted to safely help with cooking, she had opted to help out behind the bar.

"I had no idea she was having all these issues with Ruby," she said.

The eccentric blonde had come out for a drink, wanting to escape the house where Nicole was so miserable and moody with everybody.

"I mean, she vaguely mentioned them but not… not in detail."

Her mood was further depleted and she felt even worse about how she had been behaving lately.

"Well, maybe she was planning on opening up to you today?" Marilyn suggested awkwardly.

"On the day I let her down," Joey frowned.

There and then, she made a decision.

"Angelo!" she bellowed. "I need your help!"

* * *

Ruby headed into her bedroom on the pretence of being on the phone to Nicole. Really, it was Joey and she had hatched a plan.

"Charlie!" Ruby called loudly.

"What?" her mother hollered back.

"Can you come in here?"

"No, you can come here!"

Growling in frustration, Ruby burst into tears, loudly and solely for effect.

"Please?" she begged. "I really need to talk to you."

Charlie was in her room within seconds. Ruby shut the door.

* * *

"So, when I gave you my advice…" Angelo grumbled as he drove Joey back home.

"I listened and decided to do the exact opposite," Joey replied easily.

Angelo shook his head in mock irritation. Joey didn't care.

"Right, let's go," she said when he pulled up outside the apartment.

The climbed out of the car and opened the back doors to retrieve the food and accessories they had brought with them.

Charlie held onto Ruby and kissed the top of her head.

"As long as you know how much we love you," she said.

"I know," Ruby said softly.

Her original intention might have been to distract Charlie on Joey's behalf but actually, she loved being so close to her mother. She appreciated being able to take comfort in her.

Joey and Angelo sneaked into the flat, glad that Ruby appeared to have sufficiently distracted Charlie and kept her out of the way.

"Okay, you lay the table," Joey instructed.

Obediently, Angelo lay the cloth from the restaurant onto it and set up the knives and forks. He put a candle in the middle. Joey grabbed glasses and a lighter and put them to work while she carefully put the main courses to warm in the oven and set the starters on the table.

"Okay, you can go," she said, bustling Angelo out of the flat.

"You don't need a waiter or anything?" he asked, reluctant to leave.

"It would kind of spoil the mood," Joey hissed.

She shut the door just as Charlie, followed by Ruby, hurried out into the lounge.

"What on earth is going on?" Charlie asked, noting the dimmed lights and the set table.

"I'm attempting to make things up to you after being a terrible, terrible girlfriend," Joey said, taking both Charlie's hands.

Ruby grinned and slipped back into her bedroom.

"What happened to your finger?" Charlie asked worriedly, noticing the blue plaster.

"Call it a wake up call," Joey said.

She stepped closer, gazing into Charlie's eyes.

"I really am so sorry, Charlie," she said sincerely. "I love you so much. And I really didn't mean to get so carried away with the restaurant."

"I do understand that it's important to you," Charlie said, grateful that Ruby had apparently deliberately sobered her up.

"Not more important than you," Joey promised.

She leant in and kissed her, grateful when she was accepted. Smiling, she led Charlie to the table and pulled out her chair. She lifted the lid from the plate and presented her with what she knew was Charlie's favourite starter: special fishcakes.

"Oh, wow!" Charlie enthused, eager to tuck in. "How on earth did you do all this?"

"Well, first you cut the fish…" Joey joked.

Charlie chuckled.

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Well, I phoned Ruby and got her to keep you busy," she said. "And Angelo helped me bring all the stuff over. We have the mains in the oven and dessert in the fridge."

Charlie smiled, feeling completely swept off her feet.

"Thank you," she said.

"No need to thank me," Joey said. "I'm apologising to you. So, you just need to forgive me."

She grinned hopefully.

"I forgive you," she assured her.

"And from now on, when I'm an appalling girlfriend and piss you off, you just have to tell me directly, okay?" Joey requested. "I get all caught up and excited about stuff but you just need to tether me down a bit. Tell me, violently if necessary! And I swear, I'll come right back to you. And I swear I will do whatever it takes not to behave like this again. Not to take you for granted."

She reached across the table, squeezing Charlie's hand.

"I love you so much," she said. "And I'm so sorry for letting you down."

Charlie smiled and lifted Joey's hand to her lips. She felt as happy as she had felt sad earlier in the day. _Trust Joey to make things perfect again_, she thought to herself.

"And Angelo has found a sufficient replacement at the bait shop so that's going to free up a lot of my time," Joey revealed. "And even if he wasn't, I'm the boss. I can set my own hours and there's nothing that's going to stop me spending time with you. Starting tomorrow when, if you don't have plans, I have the whole day off."

The hope in her face was heartbreaking. Charlie immediately accepted.

"Now, tonight, as far as nookie is concerned, I can pretty much only promise to fall asleep," Joey added. "But tomorrow…"

Charlie chuckled and assured her it was fine.

"Mostly, I'm just looking forward to being in your arms," she admitted.

"Now, is that because you love me and want to snuggle or I've been so awful that you're not hot for me anymore?" Joey fretted.

"Definitely the former!" Charlie laughed.

She gazed at Joey.

"I love you so much," she said.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey have a happy day and night together…_


	400. Chapter 400

_I can't believe we've reached four hundred chapters in this story! Thank you so much to everyone who has committed to reading this far. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred**

Charlie was relieved to wake up late and snuggled up with Joey. It was just how a Sunday morning should be, although they felt rather guilty about missing church.

"Would you like breakfast in bed?" Joey asked when she also came to.

"I should be pampering you," Charlie pointed out, rolling over and taking her girlfriend into her arms. "You've been working really hard."

"Yeah but I need to make up for that," Joey reminded her. "I'm meant to be apologising."

"You apologised yesterday," Charlie said, kissing the tip of her nose. "It's all forgiven now."

Joey grinned and admitted that she was exhausted. Charlie kissed her again and slipped out of bed to get started on their food.

* * *

Across the Bay, Tony woke up rather less happily. After finding Rachel's plane ticket, he had walked out and ended up spending the night on his sister's couch. But this morning, he felt no happier about anything that had happened.

* * *

After breakfast, Charlie and Joey had ventured out to spend some time with Ruby who was utterly determined to keep a smile on her face. She knew how worried Charlie was and she was desperate to shake herself out of her own misery.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Ruby asked, as the three of them lounged on the sofas. "Or don't I want to know?"

Her parents blushed.

"We're just going to hang out here, I think," Joey said. "Eat some junk food, maybe watch some DVD's or something. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I don't want to intrude," Ruby said.

"You wouldn't be," Joey and Charlie assured her in unison.

"Are you sure?"

She was secretly rather desperate to spend time with people she felt completely safe with.

"Hey, I've been unforgivably absent from you as well," Joey said. "Let me make it right."

Ruby grinned.

"We have missed you," she admitted.

"Well, I'm going to spend so much time with you that you're going to get sick of me," Joey joked.

Charlie put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Impossible," she said.

Ruby smiled, hoping that one day she would find a love like theirs.

* * *

Marilyn drew Nicole into a hug, the moment she found Nicole crying on the couch.

"Oh, Nicole," she said sadly. "I wish there was something I could do."

Nicole couldn't speak. She just continued to weep.

* * *

The evening rolled around and Charlie, Joey and Ruby had had a wonderful time. They'd chatted lots, including going in depth regarding the Liam situation and Ruby's tendency to drink sometimes. She opened up to them as far as she felt able and promised that she was going to turn the situation around. They had promised that as long as she was open with them, they would do whatever it took to help her through it.

"Well, we should probably head to bed too," Joey decided when Ruby had gone off to her room.

"Oh, I'm not tired," Charlie said.

"Nor am I."

Catching Joey's wicked grin, Charlie immediately flicked the television off. Holding hands, they hurried off to their room and closed the door. Their bodies meeting quickly, both women tumbled back onto the mattress.

Joey eagerly kissed Charlie's mouth and neck, fumbling with her clothes. She made short work of them, eager to please Charlie, who had been politely uncomplaining about their lack of sex life for the last few weeks.

Charlie leant back on the bed, closing her eyes as she enjoyed Joey's every touch. It had been a while and yet somehow, it felt like no time had passed. She relished Joey's every kiss and caress and the way she knew her body so well.

She moaned happily as Joey teased her breasts with her fingertips and tongue.

"I have really missed you!" she exclaimed, thrills shooting through her.

Joey sucked hard on her alert nipples, hoping that she would succeed in making Charlie happy. She left her hands to play while she kissed the rest of the way down.

Charlie groaned again as Joey's hands left her breasts and whipped off her underwear quickly. Joey sank between her legs, getting straight to the point. Enjoying how wet she already was, she immediately toyed with her aching clitoris.

"Joey!" Charlie screamed as Joey's firm strokes brought her closer and closer to climax.

* * *

In the room next door, Ruby groaned. Still, she couldn't be too irritated. It had been quite some time since she had heard her parents screaming through the walls. She supposed she had to be happy for them really. And hope that they didn't go on too long.

* * *

Charlie lay, gasping for breath. Her heart was pounding and she was perspiring gently. Joey grinned, lying beside her and teasing her with just one finger, stroking it all over her body. She stroked her nipples and between her legs again and all the places in between.

"I really missed you," Charlie managed, still breathing rather heavily.

Joey leant closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I've missed you too," she said sincerely. "I love you, Charlie. More than anything."

"More than the restaurant?" Charlie grinned.

Joey kissed her again.

"More than _anything_," she assured her.

They kissed again and again. Before Joey knew what was happening, Charlie had flipped her onto her back.

"I have been waiting weeks for this," Charlie murmured, eager to give Joey the same kind of pleasure.

Joey giggled happily and surrendered herself to her girlfriend.

* * *

_Next time… Joey and Charlie meet their new neighbour, Leah comes up with a plan to help Rachel communicate with Tony and Dex remains smitten with Marilyn…_


	401. Chapter 401

_Thank you again to everyone who has supported this story for so long! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and One**

Confident that her staff would cope without her, Joey agreed to let Charlie leave her in bed when she went to work on Monday morning. She mumbled a goodbye but made the effort to kiss her, nearly dragging her back into bed. Against her own wishes, Charlie extracted herself and headed off to work, promising to be back at lunch time to see her.

* * *

Tony had forced himself to venture back home to try and talk things through with Rachel.

"I just can't believe you're willing to leave your son and everything you've worked for here to go over and work at some fancy schmancy hospital in Boston!" he exclaimed.

Their conversation had become heated within minutes.

"What do you mean 'leave my son'?" Rachel asked. "I'm not leaving him anywhere! He's coming with me!"

* * *

"For fuck's sake!" Joey groaned.

She had finally indulged in a lie in and shortly after Charlie had left, the drilling had started. She rolled over and tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. She couldn't blot it out with pillows and the vibrations were jarring. Finally losing her temper, Joey stomped out of bed, threw her robe on and stormed into the corridor outside her front door.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

* * *

Rachel had gone to the Diner after her argument with Tony. They were still at loggerheads at what to do for the best and now custody of Harry was a big issue.

"I just want him to come with me, Leah," Rachel sighed. "I love him so much. I don't understand why he's digging his heels in about this."

"I guess he doesn't want to move away," Leah said carefully. "I mean, poor Watson stayed her when her girlfriend moved to the other side of the world. Relocating isn't for everyone."

Her last sentence was rather wistful as she thought of Elijah.

"But why doesn't he love me enough to even consider it?" Rachel wondered sadly.

* * *

"We're installing a lift," the builder told Joey as if she was stupid.

He pointed to the construction site across the hall for emphasis.

"Why?" Joey hissed, aware that her hair was messy and she probably looked a bit mad.

"Because that's what we're getting paid for," he replied sarcastically.

"We're a four storey building!" Joey snapped. "Who the fuck is lazy enough to want a lift in here? And why didn't we get some sort of notice that it was happening?"

"Um… I am," said a voice behind her.

Joey turned and was stopped short to see a woman in a wheelchair in the doorway to the apartment next door.

"And you should have had a note through the door," the woman added.

* * *

"If you really want Tony to go with you then why don't you try another tactic?" Leah suggested.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

At this point in time, she was willing to try anything.

"Like, maybe you could call Lucas?" Leah ventured. "I mean, if you all go to Boston, you'll be closer to him. I know a big part of him wants to stay here for Jack but maybe he could look towards getting closer to Lucas instead?"

* * *

"I am so, so sorry," Joey gushed. "I'm not normally such an insensitive arse, I swear. It didn't even occur to me… Wait."

The woman, a pretty, petite blonde raised her eyebrows.

"How did I get up here in the first place?" she asked.

"Well um… yeah," Joey said, sounding and feeling lame and out of place.

"I can walk just a little," the woman explained. "With a lot of support. My legs don't hold me but I had to move in earlier than expected. The people I sold my house to were pretty eager."

Joey nodded and apologised again.

"It's fine," the woman said, extending her hand and introducing herself as Kerri Winters.

Joey shook her hand, introducing herself also.

"And again, I'm really sorry for being so rude," she added.

Kerri smiled and assured her that she didn't mind.

"If you can forgive the state I must look, would you be interested in coming in for a cup of coffee?" Joey asked.

Kerri smiled, relieved to have apparently begun to make a friend.

"Sure," she accepted.

"So, we can get on with our work then?" the building snapped gruffly as the women closed Joey's door on him.

* * *

Sid stopped for coffee with Marilyn on his morning break from work.

"So, what are you up to for the rest of the day?" the sunny tarot reader asked.

"Well, I'm working for most of it," her boyfriend said. "And I'm meant to be having lunch with Dex."

"Oh really?" Marilyn asked.

She had become quite fond of good Doctor's son.

"Yeah, well, he's being so sweet with trying to get to know you and everything," Sid explained. "I figured it was high time that I started making more of an effort with him. I mean, I have a good relationship with Indi but Dex is more… creative. He's harder to get to know."

* * *

Over cups of tea, Joey was happily getting to know her neighbour. So far, she had established that she was new to the area and had a son VJ's age called Danny.

"So, how come you ended up moving here?" Joey wondered.

"Well, after my accident that left me… in this," Kerri explained, pointing to her wheelchair. "Things just started to go wrong. My husband left me and Danny behind and then when I eventually recovered, I started dating a woman called Emma."

Joey raised her eyebrows.

"I hope me being bi isn't a problem," Kerri added quickly.

Joey grinned and explained her own home setup.

"Oh really?" Kerri grinned. "I found the only gays in the village!"

Joey laughed and nodded.

"So far I've met a couple more of our kind but we're a fairly rare species round here."

Kerri chuckled but felt comforted to have something in common with her new friend.

"So, do you live here with your partner then?" Joey asked, hoping she wasn't being too nosy.

"No, we broke up," Kerri said awkwardly. "I thought it was the real thing but just as I suspected, my disability proved too much. One minute she couldn't do enough for me and the next, she couldn't cope. I mean, we were together for three years but… well, it's over now."

Joey nodded sympathetically.

"So yeah, it's just me and Danny now," Kerri said brightly.

* * *

"Right, I'm off home for lunch," Charlie announced to Watson. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Have fun!" Watson called.

Charlie paused.

"Would you like to come home with me?" she asked.

"Oh Charlie!" Watson teased. "Whatever would Joey say?"

"She'd be there too!" Charlie smirked.

Announcing it was kinky, Watson eagerly accepted the invitation. She knew she should be moving on with her life but she still missed Monica desperately. And spending time with her friends was part of the healing process.

* * *

Sid and Dex sat somewhat awkwardly across from each other at the table in the Diner. Bonding had seemed like such a good idea but now it seemed that they didn't have anything to say to each other.

"So… how's Marilyn?" Dex asked.

"She's fine," Sid said. "I saw her this morning. She told me to tell you 'hello'."

Suddenly Dex seemed full of life.

* * *

"Um… hello?" Charlie said, somewhat surprised to find Joey still in her pyjamas entertaining a woman she had never seen before.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Joey enthused, standing up to kiss her 'hello'. "Hey, Watson!"

She then began making introductions.

"Hi," Charlie said to Kerri, taking a seat at the table beside her girlfriend. "Welcome to the building."

"She says as if she's ever actually met anyone in the building," Joey remarked.

Charlie swatted her hand playfully and insisted she had met old Mrs Tilsey downstairs on more than one occasion.

"Watson, come, sit," she instructed.

Watson blushed as her boss caught her looking at Kerri with a certain level of interest.

"So, I'm fairly certain Joey's demanded your life story," Charlie said, as Watson made herself comfortable beside Kerri. "So, an abridged version?"

Kerri laughed and nodded, thrilled that she had moved in next door to such friendly people.

* * *

After school, encouraged by the message Sid had passed on, Dex went round to visit Marilyn.

"I just wanted to apologise," he ventured, hovering on the doorstep.

"Apologise for what?" Marilyn wondered.

"For interrogating you," he said. "It was rude of me. I just… wanted to get to know you better. You know, for my Dad's sake. He's pretty big on family."

He became yet more smitten as she quickly reassured him and referred to him as 'sweet'.

* * *

That evening, Charlie and Joey regaled Ruby of their new neighbour, who they were planning on having round for a meal sometime in the near future.

"Do you understand the concept of resting on your day off?" Ruby asked Joey, her toned amused.

Joey blushed and then explained how everything had happened.

"Note to self, don't wake you up before you're ready!" Ruby teased.

Charlie laughed ass Joey pouted.

"Anyway, today made me think," she ventured.

"Think about what?" Charlie asked.

"The restaurant is completely inaccessible and disability unfriendly," Joey said. "What do you say to using some of the left over money from the loan on putting in a lift?"

* * *

_Next time… Marilyn tries to help heal Nicole's heartbreak, prompting Mr Oddly's reign of terror comes to an end, Angelo's crush continues and Charlie misbehaves…_


	402. Chapter 402

**Chapter Four Hundred and Two**

A few days later, Alf's rants could be heard from far, far away as he stomped downstairs and confronted his housemates. Sometimes he wondered how he had gone from being a husband with a wife and kids to living with two adults and two teenagers that technically had nothing to do with him.

But Summer Bay came with a different sense of family, he supposed. Miles was Sally's long lost twin and he had known her since she was just a girl, moving to the Bay with her large foster family. And Marilyn was an old friend that he felt he had known forever. Romeo had been the foster brother of a lad that Miles had taken in but had since moved on. And just because he'd left, it didn't mean Romeo had to go too. And then there was Nicole, whose father was in prison and whose mother was a nightmare.

He loved them all as if they were his own. For the most part. Now, he was furious with all of them. He'd come to his room to find Mr Oddly spinning out on his ceiling fan. And now there would be hell to pay.

* * *

"Joey, what are you still doing here?" Angelo asked, poking his head round the door of the restaurant kitchen.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up from where she was building new recipes.

"Your beloved didn't want you to keep doing overtime," he reminded her.

It was late and they were supposed to be locking up but his boss looked engrossed.

"She's coming to collect me in half an hour," Joey promised. "All is well. I swear."

She had got excited about new recipe ideas and, having cleared it with Charlie in advance, stayed behind after hours to work on them for the last couple of nights. She wanted to be excited about the restaurant but she never wanted to be neglectful again.

"Well, if you're completely sure, I'll head off home," Angelo told her.

"Yep," Joey agreed, still consumed with her work. "See you tomorrow."

She didn't notice the rather longing way he looked at her before he left.

* * *

Marilyn sighed as she observed Nicole slumped on the sofa, looking utterly miserable. She came to sit beside her.

"How are you doing?" she asked kindly.

Nicole sighed and shrugged, not able to find the words.

"I'm so sorry that it didn't work out with Penn," Marilyn said, although she herself had never been quite sure of the man. "But maybe he just wasn't the man for you."

Nicole nodded.

"I guess not," she said sadly. "But then nor was Aden or Liam or Trey or Elliot or Geoff or… Well, you get the picture."

Marilyn reached over and held her hand.

"All the fairy tales tell us that we grow up and the first man we ever meet is 'the one' but it's just not true," she said. "We all grow up believing that lie. But the truth is, it's hard to find the one person we're meant to be with. But that doesn't mean we should stop trying."

"I never want to be with anyone again," Nicole declared. "I can't keep taking the heartbreak."

"You know what I think you need?" Marilyn said

"What?" Nicole asked curiously.

"A cleansing ritual," Marilyn decided. "Wipe the slate clean. Start again."

Nicole looked up, interested.

* * *

Charlie arrived in her jacket at the empty restaurant and found Joey busily working in the kitchen.

"I will be two seconds, I promise," Joey said, hugging her.

Charlie looked half amused and half doubtful.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, maybe a bit longer but… taste this?"

She offered a sauce on a wooden spoon. Charlie had to admit that it was delicious.

"I'll just put it all away and sort it out and then I'm all yours," Joey promised.

* * *

"Okay, this is kind of cool," Nicole admitted as she and Marilyn took poor Mr Oddly down to the beach to be sacrificed by fire.

Marilyn chuckled. She supposed the whole house would be pleased with the absence of the dummy. He had certainly been troublesome since she had brought him into their lives. And she desperately wanted to help Nicole.

"Well, I hope this will do the trick," she told her. "Help you start to move on."

Nicole caught hold of her hand.

"Me too," she said. "Me too."

* * *

Joey headed into the large fridge to put her things away, promising to only be a couple of minutes more. Alone in the kitchen, Charlie slipped her jacket off, pleased that Joey hadn't noticed she didn't have a stitch on underneath. Hopping onto the counter, she attempted to position herself seductively. Joey walked back in and stopped abruptly.

"I thought I'd put myself on the menu," Charlie murmured.

She cursed herself inside. The words had sounded better in her head. But she was pleased when Joey grinned and leapt towards her eagerly.

* * *

Sitting on the beach around a small fire, in which Mr Oddly was being cremated, Nicole repeated Marilyn's words in a chant. They were utterly determined to rid Nicole of Penn Graham once and for all.

"Thank you for doing this with me," Nicole said gratefully.

"I know plenty about having your heart broken," Marilyn told her. "It's my responsibility to help you heal."

* * *

Joey was quickly on top of Charlie, kissing her passionately.

"This is a very, very good way to end the evening," she murmured, roving her hands over Charlie's naked body.

Charlie grinned, kissing her again.

"I thought this might be a good way to get your attention," she smirked.

Joey smirked back.

"You most definitely have my attention," she promised. "I don't even care about how many hygiene laws we're violating."

They kissed hungrily. All of Joey's recipes were forgotten.

* * *

"Done!" Marilyn announced pleasantly.

Nicole shuffled over and hugged her, thanking her profusely for being so kind.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We could just sit," Marilyn suggested. "Watch the fire burn out."

Nicole smiled. That sounded like a perfect way to end their night.

* * *

Charlie moaned as she lay back against the cold, metal counter top. Her skin burned with excitement as Joey straddled her hips, kissing her lips, neck and breasts. Her nipples stood erect, constantly aching for Joey's mouth. It arrived quickly and Charlie moaned even louder.

Joey smiled to herself, thoroughly enjoying having her girlfriend laid out and at her mercy. She kissed each breast, paying particular attention to her peaks. Then she trailed her tongue along her skin, between her breasts and to her navel. Charlie shivered with excitement as her girlfriend got closer and closer to the part of her body she was aching to be touched.

Joey shuffled down a little further, careful not to hit one of the large stoves along the counter. She gazed at Charlie, flat out on the top, smiling and excited about their love making. She kissed from her tummy to her centre, parting her legs gently and kissing her thighs. She licked her lips, just as excited as Charlie was.

She settled between Charlie's leg, Joey closed her eyes and let her tongue explore blind. Charlie's body was something she knew so well as she was aware that her girlfriend enjoyed the journey as much as she conclusion.

She kissed her all over, parting her lips and flicking her tongue over her smooth, soft folds. She circled her entrance with her tongue and she as she heard Charlie continue to moan. She licked gently, working her way further and further up, drinking in her wetness before settling on her swollen clitoris.

Charlie could see stars dancing behind her eyelids as Joey worked her expertly. She lay still, closing her hands into fists as she tried to control herself. But Joey strokes were like lightning and she was already hurtling towards climax. She gasped and shuddered as Joey put extra pressure on her most sensitive part, toying with it so that it was almost unbearable.

Joey licked and sucked, smiling as she felt Charlie writhing beneath her. She heard her groan and loved how sweet she tasted. Leaving her clitoris alone for just a few moments, Joey began to explore the rest of her again. She pushed her tongue inside her as far as it would reach.

Charlie cried out desperately as more pleasure was plied upon her. She felt like she was going to explode and firmly decided that coming naked but for a coat to the restaurant was a very good idea. Parting her legs a little more, she welcomed Joey more deeply inside, aching for everything that Joey was willing to give.

Joey replaced her tongue with two fingers, which she inserted gently but firmly inside her. Charlie joined in with the rhythm she built up, penetrating her. Shifting into a more comfortable position but not stopping, she reapplied her tongue to Charlie's clitoris. With such sensations being thrust upon her, Charlie exploded loudly in climax.

* * *

With the fire safely burnt out, Marilyn and Nicole stood and headed home in the dark.

"The light in the restaurant is still on," Marilyn commented as they headed off the sand.

"Maybe Joey's working late again," Nicole mused.

"I hope she's still paying attention to Charlie."

* * *

Charlie gasped in sheer exhaustion, panting for breath. Joey crept up and lay atop her, stroking her hair and kissing her lips.

"You can come and pick me up from work anytime," she decided.

Charlie laughed and kissed her again, holding her close and closing her eyes.

"That was amazing," she breathed.

"Mmm… definitely," Joey agreed.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't actually received anything yet," she pointed out.

"I've received a lot," Joey told her sincerely.

"Well, brace yourself," Charlie said, sitting up. "There's more to come. So to speak."

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

Angelo sat home alone with a beer and a discreet, paid for cable channel but it wasn't holding his interest particularly. He was miserable that the closest he got to a sex life these days was pornography when there were a lot of beautiful women around. But Leah was pining for Elijah, Bianca was flirting with Liam, Rachel was married to Tony and Watson was gay. And then of course, there was Charlie and Joey. As far as he was concerned they were the hottest women on the planet but he couldn't have either of them. Well, there was only one of them that he was interested in. And it wasn't Charlie anymore.

* * *

Without all that much dignity but without caring, Joey was sat on the edge of the counter. Charlie had already stripped her rather quickly and her clothes now adorned the kitchen floor. After a lot of foreplay that in itself had sent Joey wild, Charlie was now crouching a little awkwardly between her legs.

She wasted no time and enjoyed the way Joey screamed in unadulterated pleasure as she kissed and teased her, exploring and playing. She loved the way she tasted and the way she was so excited, knowing it was never just about the sex but because they loved each other so much.

She kissed her all over before settling happily on her clitoris, the way Joey had with her. She stroked the swollen nub with her thumb, making Joey shudder and squeak with joy. She flicked the tip of her tongue over her before applying stronger, more definite strokes. She kept going until she felt Joey's orgasm coming.

Joey cried out as she climaxed, perspiring and out of breath. Charlie stood and held her, her tummy pressing against her still wet centre. They kissed passionately, knowing that the night was far from over.

* * *

_Next time… Joey meets with the council about installing a lift into the restaurant, Penn steps up his plan to hurt Nicole and Romeo confesses that he is a virgin…_


	403. Chapter 403

**Chapter Four Hundred and Three**

Joey blushed the next morning when she entered the restaurant's kitchen, relieved that they had at least wiped the surfaces down at the time. All she would need would be Angelo to arrive eager and early and she would be the colour of beetroot for the rest of the day. But damn, it had been hot. She allowed herself a small smile as she left the kitchen and looked at the bar, imagining all the things she and Charlie could get up to on that.

* * *

"Okay, Lucas, we'll see you soon," Rachel said, smiling as she hung up the phone.

On Leah's advice, she had convinced Tony's son to come and visit and hopefully convince him that moving to Boston was a good idea. It would mean that they would be closer to each other and would actually get to spend time together on occasion.

"How are you going to see Lucas?" Tony asked from behind her.

He had let himself into the house to get some more clothes, having run out at Gina's. Rachel whirled out, clutching her mobile guiltily.

"Um…"

"What's the hell is going on now, Rachel?" he demanded.

* * *

Romeo arrived at the restaurant as soon as it opened and chose to ignore Joey's frowns that he was supposed to be in school.

"I need advice," he said.

She had to admit that he sounded rather desperate. Gesturing for him to take a stool, she leant against the bar, offering her rapt attention.

"Indi and I have been talking about… you know…"

Joey looked puzzled and informed him that she required a few more details.

"You know… _you know_!" he said awkwardly, turning as red as she had supposed she would turn if anyone had found out about her after hours spectacular with Charlie the night before.

"Not following you," she lied.

She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Joey!" he begged. "I'm talking about _it_. _You know!"_

She relented with a laugh.

"Okay, you're talking about sex," she agreed. "What about it?"

She smiled at a couple more memories from the night before.

"Well, Indi and I have been talking about… well, taking that step and… and I'm terrified," Romeo admitted.

"What are you terrified of, specifically?" Joey asked, wanting to know exactly what she was dealing with before she dispensed the wisdom everyone seemed to think she had.

"What if I do it wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Has it been that long?" she asked.

He looked stricken.

"It's been never," she realised.

He looked mortified but relieved that at least he hadn't had to say the words himself.

"She's going to laugh at me, isn't she?" he fretted.

* * *

"I don't need an intervention, Rach!" Tony insisted. "And I don't need you going behind my back and contacting the son that couldn't even be bothered to come here when his own brother died!"

He was surprised by his own bitterness. He'd always thought he understood and accepted why Lucas hadn't visited when he had eventually been located and told about Jack's death. But deep down, he had been hurt. And it felt more wrong than ever to be closer to his living son when Summer Bay was the place his dead son was buried. How could he just leave him like that?

"It's not an intervention," Rachel lied. "I just want to open your mind a bit to this move and I can't do that by myself."

"Why can't you just accept that I don't want to go?" he yelled, pronouncing each word deliberately.

Then he stormed back out the way he had come.

* * *

"She's not going to laugh at you," Joey insisted.

She had taken Romeo to a corner table so that they could talk things through properly, leaving Angelo tending the bar.

"I'm a virgin and I call myself Romeo," he pointed out sourly.

"Okay, that bit might be a bit funny," Joey admitted. "But there's nothing wrong with waiting for the right person."

"When did you lose yours?" Romeo asked.

"When I was a teenager," Joey said. "Most of my friends lost it before I did but I waited until I thought I'd found someone special. It didn't work out and it doesn't compare to what I have with Charlie but it meant something to me."

"What if I just pretend that I've slept with loads of girls?" he asked hopefully.

Joey chuckled and touched his hand.

"I don't think going into this based on lies is the right path," she told him. "The great thing about you and Indi, which was the same with Charlie and I, is that you were friends first. It makes it so much easier to communicate and be honest with each other, to talk things through. I really think you should tell her."

"But what if she thinks I'm weird?" Romeo fretted.

"I likelihood is that she'll be touched that you love her that much and trust her that much that you waited for her," Joey insisted. "It'll make your feelings even clearer than they already are."

* * *

Marilyn was a little disappointed. She had been all set to go on a date with Sid when he had sent Dex round to say that he was stuck at work and would be running late.

"I could always keep you company if you like," Dex offered.

She smiled, thinking that he was a sweet boy who was making a very special effort with his father's girlfriend.

"That would be nice," she decided. "Although, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I have a couple of free periods this morning," Dex told her.

"Then shouldn't you be studying?"

"Well, I'm basically a genius so I don't think it'll matter all that much if I miss a couple of hours," she said.

She chuckled. He didn't sound arrogant, just like he was stating a fact. She had to admit to finding him rather charming.

* * *

Indi came to the restaurant on her lunch break and immediately sought out Joey.

"What's up?" Joey asked, silently wondering if Romeo had spoken to her yet.

"Is there a particular wine you could recommend?"

"For your lunch break?" Joey remarked. "No."

Indi laughed, a little embarrassed.

"Romeo and I have a really important date tonight," she explained.

Joey resisted telling her she already knew about it.

"And I just wanted to do something a bit special, you know? But I don't exactly know where to start."

Joey nodded and pulled out the restaurant's wine list.

"Red, white or rose?" she asked.

"Um… well, I like rose but I'm not exactly a wine connoisseur," Indi said.

Joey grinned and admitted that she wasn't either but that Charlie had taught her a little bit.

"I'd suggest this one," she said, pointing to a Gallo white zinfandel. "I don't know how posh it is exactly but I really like it."

Indi nodded and asked her to put a bottle aside for her to collect it after school.

"Will do!" Joey promised.

Indi left, passing Charlie on her way.

"What will you do?" the police officer wondered, leaning over the bar to kiss her.

"I appear to be essential in Romeo and Indi's plans to sleep together," Joey explained.

Charlie looked puzzled.

"Don't ask," Joey advised. "But do stay for your lunch break and spend it with me."

Charlie grinned happily.

"I'd love to," she said.

* * *

On the beach, Penn was pleased to see Nicole sitting all alone and gazing out at the horizon. She looked like the weight of the world was on her shoulders and although it had taken a while to finally get her in the right place at the right time, he decided that now was his moment. Clutching the hypodermic needle carefully in his hand, he approached and came to sit beside her, careful and inconspicuously burying it next to her hand.

"I owe you an apology," he said, studying her pretty face.

"Yep," Nicole replied, refusing to look at him.

"The thing is that I'm a fractured person, Nicole," he explained, remaining close beside her. "My mother killed herself when I was young and I was the person to find her body. It scarred me and it damaged me. And I try so hard to get over it and to be a good man but I panic when things get tough. I panic, I push everyone away and I run. But the thing is that I can't cope without you."

He kept his face impassive but was pleased when she looked startled and hopeful at him.

"I miss you," he continued. "I feel bad for pushing you away like I did and I want us to try again. Wipe the slate clean."

Nicole shifted. He knew she was about to say yes but she yelped instead. The needle had successfully pricked her hand.

* * *

"So, are you meeting with the council this afternoon?" Charlie asked as she and Joey tucked into their lunch at the same, cosy, corner table Romeo had made his confession at.

"Yep," Joey said.

She had ploughed ahead with her plans to get a lift installed so that people like their neighbour, Kerri could get up and down without a problem. As usual, she had gone at it full throttle and had all sorts of diagrams and illustrations.

"Well, I managed to wangle a couple of hours off work if you wanted me to go with you," Charlie offered.

"Seriously?" Joey asked excitedly.

"Only if you want me to," Charlie said quickly. "I don't want to rain on your parade or anything."

Joey reached out and held her hand, looking into her eyes.

"This is _our _restaurant, Charlie," she reminded her. "We're in this together. I'd love you to come with me. I'd really appreciate it."

Charlie lifted Joey's hand and kissed it. She felt closer to her girlfriend than ever.

* * *

"I don't think he's coming," Marilyn said glumly.

She and Dex had packed a picnic and gone out to the park to wait for Sid.

"You did text him, didn't you?" she checked.

"Of course I did," Dex lied.

* * *

Joey took a deep breath and stood up in front of the council members. It still surprised her that the friendliest face in the group was John Palmer, a man who had once deliberately lost her the job on Irene's trawler because she had refused to be bullied into voting for him. But it was thanks to him that she and Charlie had found the right location for the restaurant and since being with Gina, even Joey had to admit he was nicer.

"Hi, everyone," she said shyly, glad that Charlie was sitting close by. "And thank you for meeting with me. I um… well, I had a proposal for putting a lift into the Surf Club so that disabled people can get up to the restaurant?"

"Are you that desperate for business?" one man joked.

John was quick to silence him.

"It's just that I've become aware that there are people in this town who would struggle with stairs," Joey explained. "My next door neighbour, she's in a wheelchair and that means that my restaurant and indeed plenty of buildings all over town are completely inaccessible and it's not fair. And she and people like her may or may not want come to eat at Buckton's but I think it's only fair that they have the choice. And right now, they don't."

She took another breath, nervous of the council's rapt attention.

"I would fund the lift myself, of course," she continued. "I still have money left from my loan to cover it and my payments are completely intact. I've spoken to a building company, the people who work on my apartment building and they believe they can get the job done in three days so it wouldn't cause that much trouble to the Surf Club itself."

She referred to the flip chart she had put together.

"Um… what do you think?"

* * *

Romeo and Indi met up after school and sat on the edge of the wharf, dangling their feet into the water.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Indi wondered. "Have you um… changed your mind about tonight?"

"No!" Romeo said quickly. "No, definitely not. But uh… there's some stuff I need to tell you."

Indi silently panicked, fretting about diseases that her boyfriend might have picked up along the way. His name was Romeo after all.

"I'm a virgin," he blurted out.

Indi just stared at him, her eyes rather wide.

"Sorry, did you say…?"

"I'm a virgin," he repeated. "I… I never trusted anyone like I trust you…"

"Not even Annie?" she asked, almost keeping long term anxiety out of her voice.

"I did trust her," Romeo admitted. "But it wasn't a long term thing with her. It never got that far. I wouldn't have wanted to be with someone unless I thought there was a future with them."

Indi smiled.

"And you see a future with me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "I love you, Indi. I want this to be a long term thing. I trust you and I… I think you're the person I've been waiting for."

Touched, she leant in and kissed him.

* * *

Charlie and Joey left the meeting absolutely thrilled. The council had agreed to let Joey install the lift. Both women were eager to get things going. Suddenly, everything in their world seemed to be going perfectly.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey christen their new car, Ruby feels alone and Penn rushes Nicole to the hospital…_


	404. Chapter 404

**Chapter Four Hundred and Four**

Penn rushed Nicole straight to the hospital, assuring her that everything would be okay and that he was right by her side. She was grateful to him, unaware that the whole thing was his fault.

"Nicole!" Sid said, surprised.

He had just been about to take his break and give Marilyn a call. He was constantly surprising himself over how much he cared for her, how much he missed her when she wasn't around.

"What's wrong?"

"I was on the beach and…"

The teenager was shaking, too overwhelmed to explain. Penn put a firm arm around her.

"There was a needle in the sand," he explained. "She pricked her hand by accident."

Sid nodded gravely and let them into a side room, hoping that he could alleviate Nicole's fears.

* * *

Pleased with the result from the Council, Joey had agreed to take the rest of the afternoon off work to spend it with Charlie – not that it was a chore. She felt much more settled at the restaurant now that it was becoming a striving business and she trusted her staff to keep the place going when she wasn't there. Every day, she was surprised by how much she trusted Angelo too. It was something she never believed would happen.

Having got an ice cream and a juice from the Surf Club and told Alf the news, the girls headed out onto the beach to enjoy what was left of the sunshine.

"Mmm… lovely day for it," Joey remarked, sitting down on the sand.

Charlie sat beside her.

"For what, exactly?" she asked, her voice low and seductive.

Joey smirked back at her.

"Whatever you have in mind," she said.

"Well, we do still need to christen the car," Charlie told her.

They kissed, pulling away when they heard a wolf whistle. They blushed and giggled as they spotted Liam and Bianca approaching them, looking rather pleased with themselves. It might not be quite official yet but it was very obvious that they were now an item.

* * *

Penn remained by Nicole's side as Sid took blood for tests to check out any diseases she might have picked up from the needle. The Doctor had also alerted the police, aware that if there was one needle in the sand then there could be others. Watson had promised to get on the case straight away.

"Now, most of the tests will come back today but one is going to take a good few months," Sid explained.

Nicole swallowed, vaguely aware of which one it would be. She asked anyway.

"The HIV test," Sid confirmed.

"But that's the most important one," she said quietly.

Penn bristled as Sid touched Nicole's hand.

"I'm sure it'll all be fine, Nicole," the Doctor said. "Whatever the results of whatever the tests, we'll all be there to support you."

"Yeah," Penn chipped in seriously. "We'll take care of you."

* * *

Having chatted to Liam and Bianca for a little while, Charlie and Joey had headed out for a drive, with the sole purpose of sex in mind.

"This is very naughty, Sergeant Buckton," Joey murmured.

They'd pulled over in a quiet area and hopped into the back seat.

"It's the law to christen a new house or car," Charlie murmured back, stripping Joey of her clothes. "We're really just following the rules!"

Joey giggled and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately and taking her breath away.

* * *

Sid finished with Nicole, relieved to have at least given her good test results. She still had to wait a while for the results of the HIV test but everything else was fine and it looked like everything would be okay. Penn had even taken him aside and apologised for the trouble he'd caused recently. Sid had to take it with a pinch of salt and still didn't trust the guy but he thought it was worth trying to make peace. And he had been very supportive of Nicole.

"Marilyn?" he said when his girlfriend answered the phone.

"Where are you?" Marilyn asked, surprisingly impatient.

"At work," he said. "I left you a message."

"Right," Marilyn said grimly.

"Marilyn, are you okay?" Sid asked a little worriedly.

"Fine," Marilyn said.

Then she hung up.

* * *

"Okay, it's depressing when even Dex has too much of a life to hang out with me," Ruby said glumly.

Xavier and April had taken pity on her when she had been moping round school and had convinced Indi and Romeo to join them for an early dinner after school. They'd invited Dex too but he'd claimed to be busy and bailed on them.

"And I do appreciate the effort you guys have made but honestly, I'm not a charity case," Ruby added.

"We know," Romeo assured her. "We just wanted to spend some time with you."

Ruby raised her eyes sceptically.

"We do," Indi insisted. "And we don't want you to feel so down."

"I'm fine," Ruby lied.

The truth was, she felt like she was starting to suffer with serious depression. And she had no idea what she was supposed to do about it.

* * *

Despite the awkward position on the backseat, Charlie and Joey climaxed in unison. Charlie collapsed rather breathlessly on top of Joey, who wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. She was about to speak when there was a tap on the steamed up window.

Horrified, Charlie and Joey attempted to cover themselves up, just in time for the back door to open.

"Do you know it's a criminal offence to…?"

Watson trailed off and grinned.

"Christening the car, huh?" she smirked.

* * *

"I just don't understand why you lied, Dex," Marilyn said as she gathered the remains of the picnic up in order to come home from a date she'd never actually had.

"I just… wanted to spend time with you," Dex said anxiously, humiliated at having been caught out in his lie. "You know, for Dad's sake."

Marilyn paused and frowned, staring at him as realisation hit her.

"You mean for me," she said quietly.

Dex looked suitably mortified.

"I can't… I can't help how I feel about you," he mumbled, looking at the floor.

* * *

Having been told off but let off for their afternoon delight, Charlie and Joey had left Watson in order to go home. They were both embarrassed but amused in equal measure.

"We should call Nicole when we get home," Joey said, settling herself, fully clothed, back into the front seat of the car while Charlie settled in the other.

Watson had informed them of the needle stick injury and Charlie had agreed that they should shut the beach and comb it for more needles. Charlie dreaded to think how annoyed Alf and John would be about that. Still, she wasn't on duty until the morning so she didn't have to deal with it until then. And she wasn't planning to.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "That must be really scary. I hope she's okay."

Joey smiled and touched her hand. Her grin turned wicked, making Charlie blush.

"I hope Watson didn't actually see anything!" the police officer remarked. "How embarrassing!"

"Worth it though?" Joey asked, looking rather devilish.

Charlie laughed.

"Worth it," she agreed. "And very much looking forward to round two at home."

* * *

_Next time… Joey's builders set to work, there is an attraction between Watson and Kerri and Tony and Rachel finally reach a conclusion…_


	405. Chapter 405

_HI everyone. I hope you all had a lovely Easter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Five**

"All we're asking is how long this whole thing is going to take," John said, following Charlie up the closed beach and towards her patrol car.

Alf followed also, looking just as stressed. The seaside town relied on tourism and if the beach was shut off, people would stop coming.

"For as long as it takes," Charlie replied.

"And how long will that be?" John snapped, obviously frustrated.

Charlie sighed and turned to face both of them.

"We don't mean to be harsh, Charlie," Alf said reasonably. "It's just…"

"I know," Charlie said evenly. "I know how important it is to keep the beach open and we'll be as quick as we can. But we need to comb it for more needles. If someone else has to deal with what Nicole is right now then it'll be on all our heads. You live with her, Alf. You know what she's going through."

Alf nodded grimly.

"We'll be as fast as possible," Charlie assured him and John. "Most of the team are out there and they're working really hard. Hopefully we'll be done in a couple of days."

John was about to launch into horror but Alf held him back.

"We need to be patient," he warned.

* * *

At the restaurant, Joey winced at the noise the builders were making and desperately hoped that nobody would complain, upstairs or downstairs. The whole thing was necessary and Joey felt it was very important. She just hoped that it didn't cost her or the Surf Club any patrons.

"Hey, Tony," she greeted when her one time colleague arrived. "Are you eating?"

Technically, she wasn't open yet but the locals had already established that she was flouter of rules.

"Drinking," Tony told her.

Joey looked surprised.

"Soft drinks," he assured her, considering it was ten o'clock in the morning. "For now."

She walked behind the bar and he pulled up a stool.

"What's up?" she asked, although she suspected she already knew.

"I think I've just lost my wife and my son," he said sadly.

* * *

Charlie stopped at the Diner to grab a coffee before the onslaught of the rest of her shift continued. She suspected it was going to be a very long day. Her salvation was that Joey had promised to bring food home from the restaurant and they, plus Ruby had a plan for pyjamas, food and DVDs for the rest of the night.

Entering the Diner, Charlie found that nobody was serving. Leah stood and headed over to her apologetically, having been distracted with chatting to Rachel at a table.

"Usual?" she asked, already preparing the drink.

"You know me so well," Charlie grinned.

"Well, you have always been a coffee fiend!" Leah remarked.

"Guilty!" Charlie agreed.

They both turned when Rachel stood up, looking fraught.

"What's wrong?" Leah and Charlie asked in unison.

"Lucas's plane has been grounded so he can't come," Rachel told them. "I'm back to square one."

* * *

"You can't just let her go, Tony," Joey said, back in her usual counsellor role. "Not if you love her as much as we all know you do."

"I've begged her to stay," he replied, wishing he could order a beer. "I don't know what more I can say. She obviously wants to leave me behind."

"That's not true," Joey insisted. "She loves you. You won't… consider going with her?"

Tony shook his head, feeling choked.

"My son is buried here," he said, his voice cracking just a little. "Who's going to tend his grave? Who's going to remember him?"

* * *

"If his own son can't make him come with me then…"

Rachel trailed off, struck by realisation.

"It's Jack," she said.

Charlie almost looked round and flushed with embarrassment. Obviously Jack wasn't there. He was dead. Realisation dawned on her too.

"He doesn't want to leave him," she said.

Rachel nodded, feeling terribly guilty.

"I've been so selfish," she said. "I didn't even think."

* * *

At lunch time, John was pleased to run into Gina. He was stressed over the closure of the beach. Between that and the Australia Day riot earlier in the year, tourism had been suffering in the Bay this year. He and the Council had been trying to think of ways to improve things but they hadn't managed to come up with anything yet.

"Tough day?" Gina asked, as they headed into the Diner together.

John nodded glumly.

"We just had to cancel a couple getting married on the beach," he complained. "They booked it months ago and then it's just ruined, just like that."

"I'm sorry," Gina said earnestly. "That must be awful. It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Do you know if they found an alternative location?"

"Yeah, up where that Aden guy married Belle," John said.

He would always feel a little bit guilty for losing Aden his job so soon after he'd lost his wife to cancer. But then, he had been a different person then. Gina had most definitely turned him into a better man.

"John?" Gina said, when her boyfriend's face seemed to change.

An idea had struck him and it had been rather a surprise.

"I was just thinking about marriage," he said.

"Weddings are lovely," Gina said with a smile.

"So, you don't feel jaded by past experience?" John asked.

"No," Gina said. "I love a good wedding. I guess I'm an old romantic."

_Good_, John thought to himself. _That's very good news._

* * *

Charlie and Watson took their break, having helped out with combing the beach, at the restaurant where Joey had gladly taken a break to spend time with them. After they had eaten, Joey had requested a walk, needing to get out the confines of the room she'd been in all day.

"So, do you think Tony might be reconsidering?" Charlie asked, walking hand in hand with her girlfriend.

"I don't know," Joey said. "But he seemed pretty thoughtful when he left this morning."

"Hey, there's Kerri," Charlie said, noticing their friend coming in their direction.

Watson stood a little straighter and checked her hair.

"Hi!" Joey called over to their neighbour, waving.

Kerri smiled and wheeled herself over to them. Watson couldn't help but admire how her wheelchair didn't seem to be a hindrance to her.

"How are you guys?" Kerri asked.

"Yeah, pretty good," Joey said. "Just taking a break from work."

"And that noise!" Charlie said.

Joey elbowed her.

"What noise?" Kerri asked, amused.

"We're um… putting a lift in the Surf Club," Joey mumbled.

"Joey, it's a good thing," Charlie said, putting her arm around her.

"You're putting a lift in?" Kerri asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Joey said. "So that people for whom stairs aren't friendly, aren't excluded from anything."

She smiled uncertainly. Kerri beamed at her.

"Well, then book me in for a meal the day the work is completed," she requested.

* * *

Rachel and Tony met up at home, both with the move to America on their mind.

"I'll come with you," Tony said at the same time as Rachel informed him she was staying put.

They both stared at each other for several confused moments.

"Did you just say you'll come with me?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes," Tony told her. "I think you're right. We could do with a new start. And there will be so many opportunities out there. For both of us. Plus, I might actually get to see Lucas once in a while."

He laughed sadly. Often it felt like he had lost both his sons. There was only Harry left. And that was one of the reasons why he needed to move too. He couldn't bear to let Rachel take his precious baby away from him. He would miss both of them too much.

"But you were so against it," Rachel said.

"I know," Tony sighed. "But I've been doing some thinking since then."

"Why didn't you want to move, Tony?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Because…"

He broke off, unsure of what to say.

"It's because of Jack, isn't it?" Rachel said.

Tony nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Then we shouldn't go," Rachel said. "I can't tear you away from where he lived and died. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think…"

"No, Rach," Tony said, taking her hands. "We need to do this."

"But what about…?"

"Jack is gone," he said, his voice breaking. "And no amount of staying here and not really living is going to bring him back. I miss him every moment and I love him so much. But he's not here anymore. I can take his memory with me though. That's what's important."

Rachel nodded quietly, not quite daring to hope.

"And I was getting all stressed about keeping his grave clean and tidy and everything but… well, Joey promised that if we did go, that she and Charlie would maintain it for me."

Rachel smiled at the gesture from their friend.

"You'd really like to go?" she asked, very aware that the flight was tonight.

"Yes," Tony said. "I want us to start a new life together – me, you and Harry."

They kissed.

* * *

"So, what's Kerri's story?" Watson asked curiously, as she and Charlie took their turn in combing the beach.

Fortunately, no more needles seemed to have appeared.

"Her story?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, like uh… what's she like?"

"Well, we don't know her that well yet," Charlie said. "But she seems really cool. She lives next door with her son."

"With her husband or…?"

"Single," Charlie said. "And bisexual. Why? Are you interested?"

She grinned at the way her colleague blushed.

* * *

Joey had taken an extended break in order to have a drink with Kerri in the somewhat noisy Surf Club.

"I'm looking forward to coming up to the restaurant when you're ready for me," Kerri said. "It's kid friendly, right? I can bring Danny?"

"Of course," Joey said. "As soon as I get up there, I'll book you a table for two."

Kerri smiled.

"Unless you want to bring anyone else, of course," Joey added.

Kerri looked down.

"I don't think I'll need a plus one other than Danny for a while," she said. "If ever."

"You never know when love could be around the corner," Joey said, optimistic as ever.

"Nah," Kerri sighed. "I think my dating days are over. For starters, it could only be a stroke of luck to find a single, gay girl in a town like this. Plus…"

She gestured to her chair. Joey looked uncomprehendingly at her.

"My disability has a tendency to get in the way of relationships," Kerri told her.

Joey looked puzzled, unsure of how Kerri not being able to walk could stop another person from seeing how wonderful she was.

"Well, Watson's gay and single," she said.

Kerri looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

Joey half smiled, noting the interest in her voice.

"Interested?" she teased.

"No," Kerri denied quickly. "Just… surprised that someone as beautiful as that would be single."

Joey couldn't help but grin. Maybe Kerri could be the person to put a smile back on Watson's face.

* * *

Afternoon became early evening and Tony, Rachel and Harry were all packed up and ready to go. Outside the Diner, Leah, Colleen, Charlie, Joey, Gina, John and Xavier were all gathered to say goodbye to them. Hugs were exchanged and emotions rode high, especially between Tony and Gina.

"Thanks for everything, Joey," Tony said when he hugged her.

"No problem," Joey said. "Good luck. And keep in touch."

"I will," he promised. "And you'll…?"

"I will," Joey replied with a smile.

He nodded, thanking her again. He saved one more hug for his sister and then prepared to jet off with his wife and son.

"Ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"I just have one stop to make and then yes, I'm ready," Tony replied.

Everyone waved as they drove away.

"What was Tony thanking you for?" Charlie asked curiously.

"We're maintaining Jack's grave for him," Joey told her.

Charlie smiled and put her arm around her.

"You really are an angel," she said.

* * *

With the beach closed and Bianca feeling a little restless, Liam had offered to take her for a spin on his motorbike. Cautiously eager to spend time with him and forget the pain of her breakup with Vittorio, she had agreed. Now, she was perched on the bike with his arms around her while they kissed.

* * *

Rachel hung back with Harry as Tony tended Jack's grave and told him how much he loved him and that he would be taking him in his heart to America. The bereaved father stood and dusted his knees. He took one last look and then headed off to his new life with his family.

* * *

That night, Charlie, Joey and Ruby were happily curled up in front of the TV with takeaway from the restaurant.

"I had an interesting conversation with Watson," Charlie ventured.

"Oh?" Joey said, thinking of Kerri.

"I think she might like Kerri," Charlie informed her.

Ruby focussed on the TV. The last thing she wanted to hear about was yet another budding romance that had nothing to do with her.

"Really?" Joey said excitedly. "I think Kerri might like Watson!"

Ruby rolled her eyes as her parents debated whether it was alright to set them up or not.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey want to get Watson and Kerri together, Ruby's misery intensifies and Angelo opens up to Joey and Alf about his family…_


	406. Chapter 406

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates when I said I would. It was just a really hectic week and I couldn't keep up. I'll be updating this week until Thursday and then I'll be disappearing but I'll be back again on Wednesday. Sorry (especially to those who read and review so regularly) that I haven't been up to scratch with updates lately. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Six**

Ruby grimaced at the way Liam and Bianca were very obviously flirting with each other at school the next morning. She busied herself with rearranging her locker, not wanting to look out at the world around her. Liam was flirting with Bianca, Xavier was holding hands with April, Indi was swooning over Romeo and Nicole seemed to be regaling Dex with the wonder that was Penn, who had rescued her and supported her after the horrific needle incident. Why did everyone seem to be in a happy, romantic bubble apart from her?

* * *

At a loose end, especially with the beach closed, Alf headed up to the restaurant when he saw Joey opening up. The builders were still working hard on the lift and claimed that they would be done in a few days.

"I don't suppose you've got any insider information about when the beach will be back up and running, do you?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry," Joey said, smiling sympathetically. "They're working as fast as they can though."

"Yeah," Alf sighed. "It's just not going to do trade any good at all."

"I guess my lift installation isn't helping much, is it?" Joey replied apologetically.

"It's fine," Alf said. "That'll only take another day or two and then, you're right, it's better to have this place open to everyone and not be exclusive."

Joey smiled, grateful that he believed in her ideals. They both looked up with Angelo arrived amid a ringing mobile phone, which he gruffly turned off.

"Are you being stalked?" Joey asked in mock horror.

"Kind of," Angelo sighed.

Joey looked momentarily worried.

"Shit, really?" she asked.

He pulled up a chair beside Alf and explained that he'd been denying phone calls from his younger brother for weeks.

"How come?" Alf wondered.

"We don't get along," Angelo said.

"Then why is he calling you so persistently?" Joey wanted to know.

Angelo sighed and decided to tell them the story.

* * *

"So, my little non-Princess, can I take you out tonight?" Liam asked.

He was stunned when she slapped him hard across the face. Still in the school corridor, everyone turned to stare at them, including Ruby and Gina.

"What was that for?" Liam asked, clutching his reddened cheek.

"Don't you ever…"

Gina marched up to them, silencing them both.

"In my office," she snapped. "Now. Both of you."

Ruby smiled to herself as the Principal led the two teachers away.

* * *

Charlie and Watson were taking their turns in scouring the beach for needles, a task they hoped would be over soon, and not just because of the pressure Alf and especially John were applying.

"So, what do you think of Kerri?" Charlie asked.

Watson stumbled and blushed. Charlie grinned at her.

"No way," Watson said. "If you're about to attempt some sort of set up, don't even think about it."

"Why not?" Charlie wondered.

For a moment she worried that Watson wasn't ready to move on after losing Monica.

"She's not interested in me," her colleague said.

"How do you know?"

"Because nobody that beautiful would so much as know I existed."

Charlie paused.

"Monica did," she reminded her.

"And look how that turned out!" Watson remarked unhappily. "She literally moved to the other side of the world to get away from me!"

"Hey, now you know that's not true," Charlie said firmly. "It was a job offer she didn't feel she could pass up. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave you. You know that."

Watson sighed and nodded, resuming their scouring of the beach.

"But I think that was a fluke anyway," Watson added. "One amazing woman being interested is luck, two is impossible."

"Well, she _was _asking Joey all about you," Charlie revealed.

She smiled at the hopeful way Watson's eyes lit up.

"Still no," the Senior Constable told her Sergeant. "I'm not getting my heart broken all over again. I'm much better off alone."

* * *

Things remained tense between Liam and Bianca. They'd been told off by Gina for bringing their personal lives into school. Bianca was still in a bad mood about Liam's comment and Liam was grumpy after being slapped.

"Look, can we just talk about what happened?" he finally asked, catching up with her in the corridor before they both had a free period. "One minute you're kissing me and the next minute, I'm getting a slap around the face. I mean, all I did was ask you out on a date. It's not like it hasn't been on the cards for ages!"

Bianca glared at him.

"I think it would be better if you didn't make assumptions about me," she warned.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Liam demanded.

They launched into a full scale row, unaware that along with other students, Ruby was watching with interest.

"I wouldn't get excited," Xavier said, stepping up behind Ruby and surprising her. "April says that Bianca always argues passionately with guys that she's interested in."

Ruby mood plummeted and she stormed out of school.

* * *

"So, you were destined to run your own restaurant but your brother ruined it for you?" Joey asked.

This was a side to Angelo she hadn't expected to see. _No wonder he's so invested in this place_, she thought to herself. She just hoped that this latest revelation wouldn't turn him maudlin. She always found him extra irritating when he was engrossed in self pity.

"Yep," Angelo confirmed. "Paulie started the fire and although it was an accident, I didn't want him to get into trouble so I took the rap, thinking everything would be okay. But my parents went mental and basically disinherited me. Now he's living the high life and I'm… here."

"Hey, here isn't so bad," Joey said, a little offended.

"Oh, I'm not criticising," he assured her, looking genuinely worried that he'd hurt her feelings.

His tone surprised both Joey and Alf, who both decided they would never quite understand this man. One minute Joey was number one in his hit list and the next, he seemed to worship the ground she walked on.

"I love working here," he said. "I just… well, I guess everyone wants their parents to be proud of them."

Joey nodded. She understood that and she knew Charlie would to. Both of them had been desperate to live up to their parents expectations. Joey was just glad one of them had succeeded, even if it hadn't been her.

"I'm sure they were proud of you for being a cop," Alf tried.

Angelo merely raised his eyebrows.

"Not even after you completed the people smuggling case and everything?" the older man asked.

"Well, being that the conclusion to that was ducking criminal charges and losing my job, no," Angelo said glumly.

"Well, what do they think of you working here?" Joey asked. "I mean, you're doing so well. You've gone from part time to full time, you run the place by yourself when I'm not here…"

"If they knew, I doubt they'd care," Angelo told her. "But thank you for the encouragement."

"You haven't told them?" Alf asked. "Why not?"

"Going from being in line to run a fleet of businesses to waiting tables and working behind a bar isn't something they'd be that impressed with," he said sadly. "Despite how happy I am about it."

* * *

That evening, having been caught rowing at school again by Gina, Liam and Bianca had been punished with inventory duty at the library for the next two weeks. Neither of them were happy about it and neither of them could quite figure out if they were glad or horrified to be forced to spend time together.

* * *

Ruby hadn't returned to school. She'd wandered around the Bay, feeling lost in her own, miserable world. She had tried and tried to get Liam out of her head and part of her wondered if it was even about him anymore. But she kept failing and she hated herself for it.

Taking a deep breath, she decided that she needed her parents. They were the ones that loved her and were there for her, no matter what. Feeling decisive and ready to ask for help, she decided to go home.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had invited Kerri and Danny over for dinner in a bid to get to know them. With Danny busy with video games on the couch, the three women were enjoying a cheeky glass of wine each.

"So, when the lift is ready, you two will come up for a meal?" Joey asked.

"Absolutely!" Kerri said.

"Hey, maybe Charlie and I could eat with you?" Joey suggested. "And there's a little boy around Danny's age that keeps nagging me to spend some time with him so I could invite him too."

Kerri smiled and agreed happily.

"He's a pretty shy boy so I'm worried he's not making that many friends," she admitted quietly. "Pairing him up with a kid his own age would be great."

"Then let's do it," Joey decided. "And if you wanted to get to know some people, maybe we could invite another friend or two? People you could get to know?"

"I'd love that," Kerri enthused. "Danny takes after me in that department, I'm afraid."

Joey nodded. She understood how it felt not to be able to connect with people. She gazed lovingly at Charlie, thinking of the way she had transformed her life.

"Maybe Watson would like to come?" Charlie suggested, hoping that she was being a bit more subtle than she had been on the beach earlier.

"Is she the police officer?" Kerri asked, trying to mask her interest.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I think you've met a couple of times."

"Yes, she seemed nice," Kerri said.

Charlie and Joey exchanged conspiratorial glances, thankfully undetected by their friend. The dinner was interrupted by Ruby arriving home.

"Hey, Rubes," Charlie greeted. "We kept your food warm for you."

"Thanks," the teenager said.

The wind had fallen out of her sails the moment she'd realised her parents had company.

"I'm not staying though," she decided. "I said I'd meet some friends down at the Diner. I'm just here to get changed."

She was alarmed by how easily the lies fell off her tongue.

* * *

Angelo was busy at the restaurant when Ruby arrived. The place was packed out and he hoped that it was the way it would stay and that the novelty of such a nice restaurant wouldn't wear off. Rushed off his feet, he didn't notice when Ruby sneaked in and ducked behind the bar. She stole a bottle of vodka and ran off, eager to drown her sorrows.

* * *

"Do you think Ruby's okay?" Charlie fretted.

Kerri and Danny had gone home, leaving Charlie and Joey and finish the bottle of wine on the sofa.

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "She just seems… off at the moment. She's always up and down with her moods."

"Yeah," Charlie agreed grimly. "I don't know how to get to the bottom of it, how to help her."

She sighed heavily. Joey moved to hold her in a bid to offer comfort.

* * *

Liam had just arrived home from library duty with Bianca, most of which had been spent bickering, when there was a loud knock at the door. He hoped for a minute that it could be Bianca, admitting she was wrong and that she wanted to be with him. He hadn't been so hung up on a girl since Belle and even then, it had been in a whirl of drugs. This time, it was nothing but genuine feelings.

"Ruby!" he said when he opened the door.

He realised quickly that she was out of her head with booze.

"Help me," the teenager begged.

He sighed heavily and made the decision once and for all that he couldn't handle her problems by himself. He needed to tell her parents exactly what was going on.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey try to help Ruby but she hurtles towards another mistake, Joey falls out with Angelo and Penn begins to show his true colours…_


	407. Chapter 407

_Hi, everyone. Thank you for your patience over the last couple of days. I hope you are having a good weekend and that you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Seven**

Charlie had phoned ahead that morning and told Watson that she was going to be late and that she was in charge of the team leading the needle hunt. Approaching the beach, which the team were struggling to keep from the onslaught of journalists, Watson wondered if her boss had known they were coming. Sighing, she put her brave face on and attempted to deal with the situation in hand.

* * *

At home, Charlie and Joey were sat at the breakfast table with a severely hungover Ruby.

"I don't know what you want me to say," the teenager told them.

Liam had brought her home, drunk beyond belief the night before, but there had been no trying to hide her antics or sneak her in. He had finally had enough and realised that Bianca had been right all along. Her parents needed to know the mess she was in and it had been his job to tell them.

"We want you to talk to us about what's been going on for you," Charlie said gently.

She felt terribly guilty that she'd had to have everything spelt out to her, that she'd believed Ruby's lies about everything being under control.

"I've been a bit down," Ruby said. "No big."

"You've been drinking a lot," Joey pointed out, keeping her tone un-accusatory.

"I'm a teenager," Ruby told her. "Are you telling me you didn't booze it up now and again?"

"But it's not now and again, is it?" Charlie said. "And it's not out at parties with your mates. You're finding drink from God knows where, drinking it by yourself, getting wasted and throwing yourself at older men."

Ruby flushed and looked down, studying the table with interest.

"It's okay, Ruby," Joey said, touching her hand. "We're here to help you."

The teenager burst into tears.

"I think I'm beyond help," she admitted.

* * *

With Joey also late for work, it had been Angelo's job to open up the restaurant and get it ready for customers.

"Uh, we're not actually open yet," he said, when a man and a woman entered.

He paused when he spotted the camera around the man's neck and realised they were journalists.

"We're just wondering if you know anything about the needle found on the beach," the woman said, taking the lead and fluttering her eyelashes at the barman for good measure.

Angelo blushed. It had been a long time since anyone had paid him any real attention and he was eager to develop a love life again now that he'd got everything else seemingly under control.

"I might know a bit," he said.

* * *

"You're not beyond help, sweetheart," Charlie said, gathering her daughter into her arms. "But you have to let us in, okay? You have to talk to us so that we can figure this all out together. We have to figure out how to make this all alright."

Ruby nodded, clutching Charlie tightly and never wanting to let her go.

"Sometimes I just… I feel like I can't breathe," she admitted.

Charlie released her and sat back down but held her hand. Joey caught hold of the other one.

"I feel like my whole life has spiralled out of control," Ruby admitted.

Charlie frowned and asked quietly if it was her fault. She was painfully aware of how badly Ruby had taken the truth of her conception.

"No," Ruby assured her. "Honestly, having you and Joey as my parents is the only thing I feel secure about. It's just… the rest of my life."

"Like what?" Joey asked.

"I don't think I'm ever going to fall in love," Ruby admitted. "Or at least, not with someone who loves me too. I had it with Xavier and then I hurt him. I had it with Geoff and then he hurt me. What if I never connect to another person again? What if I never have what… what you guys have?"

"Ruby, you're so young still," Charlie said. "You have your whole life ahead of you. You have plenty of time to find what we have. Look how long I waited!"

Everyone laughed softly.

"But I look around me and I feel like the only single teenager in the whole of Summer Bay," Ruby complained. "Romeo and Indi are together, Xavier and April… Nicole and Penn will probably get back together, if they haven't already. And then there's just me."

"Well, that's not totally true," Joey tried. "I mean, there's Dex…"

Ruby merely raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, perhaps not the greatest example but… just because a lot of your friends are coupled up now, it doesn't mean you never will be."

"But I won't be if I can't forget about Liam," Ruby said. "And right now, I can't."

* * *

Penn was feeling more than a little pleased with himself. Thanks to his needle stunt, Alf Stewart's precious Summer Bay was in turmoil. And thanks to his own personal handling of the situation, everyone was full of praise for the way he had looked after Nicole. _If only they knew_, he thought smugly to himself. _Well, they will do soon. And then the fun will really begin._

* * *

"Ruby, what's so special about Liam?" Charlie asked seriously.

"He's funny and kind and talented," Ruby said. "He pays attention to me and treats me like I'm really worth something. He just so amazing."

"Do you think maybe you like him in part _because_ he's unobtainable?" Joey wondered. "If you're feeling so lost and so broken, maybe wanting someone you can't have is safe?"

"But if I wanted someone I _could _have then I'd just be happy, wouldn't I?" Ruby asked.

Joey sighed. She couldn't come up with a solution.

"Sometimes things aren't as simple as we'd like them to be," Charlie said. "But one thing is for absolute sure, you'll find your way through this. And we'll be right there with you."

"You must be so ashamed of me," Ruby sighed. "I can't even get the most basic things right."

Charlie and Joey both hugged her at the same time.

"We could never be ashamed of you," Charlie assured her.

"We love you," Joey added. "We'll always be proud of you. No matter what."

* * *

Alf and John sat together in the Surf Club, drinking coffee and trying to figure out what to do. It hadn't been that long since the Australia Day riots and the Bay was still healing. The last thing the town needed was the needle crisis that was going on. The press were crawling all over the place, the beach was still shut and the police were still searching for needles. Things were not looking good at all.

* * *

"Now, are you sure you don't want us to arrange a meeting with Gina to talk all this through?" Charlie asked when she, Joey and Ruby pulled up, late, outside the school gates.

"I'm sure," Ruby said. "The less people that know what's going on, the better."

"But you will start taking better care of yourself, won't you?" Joey checked. "If you're struggling, all you have to do is call me and I will be right there, no matter what. Okay?"

Ruby nodded and smiled, thanking her.

"And you won't let the diabetic side of things suffer?" Charlie added. "You'll keep being sensible about that?"

"I will."

"And that means no more binge drinking," Joey warned. "It's not good for anyone but especially when you're in a vulnerable position like you are."

"I promise," Ruby said. "This is the first day of a new life."

* * *

"Good morning," Penn said pleasantly, entering the Surf Club.

"Is it?" Alf barked.

He was still not keen on the guy. He had won some points by the way he had helped Nicole but there was something Alf just couldn't bear about him. There was something that just wasn't quite right.

"It's a beautiful day out there," Penn said, following Alf to the bar to order a juice. "Shame the beach is closed."

"Shame it's crawling with journalists too," John said gruffly from the table.

"Well, I thought they should know what's happening," Penn said deliberately.

John and Alf both stared at him in horror.

* * *

Joey frowned when she saw two journalists exit her restaurant, looking rather pleased with themselves. She approached Angelo at the bar, who also looked rather smug.

"Who were they?" she asked.

"They were from the local paper," he informed her. "I managed to seriously plug this place for you _and _I got a date."

Joey just stared at him.

"What?" he asked, noticing and feeling a little worried.

"What were you thinking?" Joey finally demanded.

"Well, I… I haven't met someone I like in a long time and…"

"What did they get in return for letting you 'plug the business', Angelo?" Joey asked.

"Well, they just wanted to know a bit about the needle thing and…"

He trailed off, seeing the fury in her eyes.

"How could you?" she spat. "How the hell could you do that?"

* * *

Charlie and Watson stood on the beach together as the rest of their team continued to search the place. They were painfully aware of the press taking pictures and trying to get quotes. They just hoped that the residents would keep their silence until the police were ready to give a definitive statement.

"On the plus side, it looks like we'll be finished soon," Watson said. "And we haven't found anything yet, so that's good too. Maybe it was just a one off and then the beach can be reopened and everything will be fine."

"I applaud your optimism," Charlie said. "And I really hope you're right."

* * *

At school, Ruby was feeling quiet and thoughtful. She had avoided Liam like the plague, as well as most of her friends – especially Xavier who seemed sickeningly loved up with April.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked softly.

Ruby turned from her locker, to find Indi hovering behind her.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she lied.

She suddenly felt ever so tired.

"Are you sure?" Indi persisted. "You don't seem yourself."

"Yeah, I… I'm just struggling a bit," Ruby admitted. "And I'm feeling the need to do something nice for my parents."

"Like what?" Indi wondered.

"I don't know," Ruby said. "Like, buy them a gift or something."

"That sounds like a nice idea," Indi agreed.

"Except, I feel so flat and unimaginative that I have no idea what to get!" Ruby sighed, as they walked out of school together and into the sunshine. "Any ideas?"

"Um… well, I know a nice wine that Joey likes but apart from that, I can't say I know your folks that well yet," Indi said. "Sorry."

* * *

"How can you use what happened to poor Nicole, what's happening to the _whole Bay _at the moment, to further the business?" Joey asked, irritated, as she helped Angelo behind the bar.

Fortunately, custom was slow so far, so not many people were witness to their argument.

"What kind of businesswoman are you, Joey?" Angelo argued. "You're going to sink if you don't take every opportunity for promotion. It's a basic rule."

"I'm doing fine, thank you very much," Joey snapped. "I don't need to sell out my friends."

"I didn't sell anybody out!" Angelo insisted. "I said good things about this place and about the Bay. I told them that it was pointless exercise for the police anyway because there won't be any other needles out there."

Joey stopped and glared at him.

"So, now you're not a cop, you're slagging off the force, are you?" she accused. "You're telling the world that Charlie's case is a waste of time? You want to make her look stupid?"

"That's not what I meant!" Angelo snapped desperately. "Joey, you're not listening to me."

"Unfortunately, I am," Joey said. "And if you _ever _take it upon yourself to do something like that again then you're in deep trouble with me, okay? You do not use some poor girl possibly contracting HIV as an opportunity to get people in to try the seafood platter! It's not okay!"

Angelo glared at her and then stomped off to the kitchen.

* * *

Much later that day, at the beginning of her shift at Bucktons', Indi frowned at the bottle of wine in her hands. Joey was in the kitchen and had grumpily sent Angelo on an errand. All did not seem well between them today for some reason.

"I'm really not sure about this," she admitted. "I mean, you're underage."

"But it's for Charlie and Joey," Ruby insisted. "That doesn't count. And I'm seventeen, not seven." Indi sighed and handed over the bottle. She accepted Ruby's money just as Charlie walked through the door.

* * *

_Next time… Ruby and Indi are in big trouble and Sid learns of Dex's crush on Marilyn…_


	408. Chapter 408

_Sorry for the delay in updating today. This chapter is especially for Jensy25. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Eight**

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie demanded, her voice shrill and furious.

She marched into the room and snatched the wine bottle away from her daughter. Indi and Ruby looked equally stricken.

"I um…" Indi faltered.

"You, um, what?" Charlie demanded. "You were selling alcohol to an underage girl for what reason exactly?"

"I…"

"And you!" Charlie snapped, shooting her fury at her daughter. "After _everything _we've been through? You're _still _drinking?"

"It's not what it looks like, Charlie!" Ruby protested. "I swear! It was for…"

"What on earth is all this shouting about?" Joey asked, appearing from the kitchen and looking confused.

She looked between Charlie, the bottle, Indi and Ruby. Nothing good could be going on, judging by the look on her girlfriend's face.

* * *

"So, Dex has a crush on you?" Sid asked.

He had invited Marilyn round to the farm, relishing having the place to himself for a change. Indi was working at the restaurant and Dex was meant to be staying on at school to work on a project. However, with this new information in mind, he wondered if his son might suddenly appear at some point. Marilyn's theory certainly explained a lot about why he had been hanging around like a bad smell recently. The whole thing was very odd.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Angelo felt more than a little awkward as he busied himself with wiping down tables and generally keeping quiet. He was still nursing his bruised ego from the argument he'd had with Joey earlier in the day about his dalliance with the journalist, although he was also still looking forward to his date.

But currently, Charlie was shouting at Ruby and Joey had taken Indi into the kitchen to lay into her about serving an underage customer.

"I don't believe a word you're saying!" Charlie shrieked from the corner that she and Ruby were holed up in.

"But I'm telling you the truth!" Ruby insisted.

"How could I even know that?" Charlie asked. "Everything that seems to come out of your mouth is a lie, Ruby! You said you were over Liam and all along you've been getting drunk and throwing yourself at him! You've been sneaking out, staying out, lying, drinking…"

She shook her head. Ruby was deflated at her mother's level of disgust.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

* * *

In the kitchen, Indi wasn't faring much better with Joey. The restaurateur, who was still angry with Angelo for his earlier antics, was furious with her barmaid for breaking the law.

"How did it even occur to you that it was okay to sell alcohol to a seventeen year old?" she demanded. "I mean, regardless of _which _seventeen year old it was, how could you? It's against the law, Indi! I could lose my licence!"

"She said it was a present for you and Charlie!" Indi protested.

"It could be a present for the Queen of England and it wouldn't matter!" Joey argued. "It's still illegal! You can't serve alcohol to someone under the age of eighteen! Why don't you understand that?"

"I do!" Indi said. "I just… Ruby said…"

"No," Joey snapped. "It doesn't matter what she said. You know the law. You know the rules. You broke them. There are no excuses for that."

She marched out of the kitchen to get Angelo's attention.

* * *

Sid reluctantly broke away from Marilyn's lips when his phone rang.

"If that's Dex with some dodgy excuse to muscle in on my time with you, I'm going to kill him," the Doctor warned.

Marilyn let out a tinkle of a laugh, glad that her last days on earth seemed like they would be spent happy.

"Hello?" Sid said, answering the phone. "Angelo?"

Surprise was evident in his voice.

"You need me to pick Indi up from work? Why? Is she okay? What's happened?"

* * *

"Are you okay dealing with this while I take her home?" Charlie asked Joey, who had escaped to the kitchen, looking stressed.

She hated upsetting anyone but having to reprimand two staff members in one day was too much for her.

"Yeah," she sighed, exhaustion evident in her voice.

Charlie stepped closer, encircling her waist. She held her tight and kissed her lips.

"I can stay if you need me," she offered.

"No," Joey said. "It's best you get Ruby out of here. Sid's coming for Indi. And then I'll try and get some cover and come home early. I've had enough for one day."

"Get a cab, okay?" Charlie instructed. "And I'll be waiting for you."

Joey nodded and took a moment to gaze into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Charlie replied, kissing her softly on the mouth.

* * *

Out in the main restaurant, Indi sat waiting for her father in a shroud of shame. She turned away, the moment she saw Ruby approaching her.

"Indi, I'm really sorry for…"

"I don't want to hear it," Indi snapped.

"I just…"

"I'm not interested!"

She screamed loud enough to stun staff and patrons alike. Then she turned and looked longingly at the door, hoping that Sid would hurry up, not that she expected him to be nice to her at all.

* * *

"Are you okay, Joey?" Angelo asked, genuinely concerned, once Indi had left with Sid and Ruby had left with Charlie.

"No," Joey admitted.

It felt like it had been a really long day.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Don't tell the papers all about it?" she snapped.

He looked crushed. She apologised.

"Look, if you need to go home, I can hold the fort," he told her.

"What about your date?" Joey asked. "And you'd have literally been working all day."

"I can rearrange," he told her. "And I don't mind pulling the extra hours. Paid obviously."

He grinned. She laughed.

"Are you sure?" she checked.

"Of course," he promised.

She opted not to ask a third time.

* * *

Indi felt like her soul had been crushed by the time she arrived home. After the verbal bashing from Charlie and then Joey, she had endured loud yelling from her father for the entire car journey. Now, she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you cry," Sid said, rather helplessly.

"I'm not crying," Indi lied, turning towards the window of the passenger side of the car and wiping her eyes, once he had parked.

"I'm just so disappointed," he said. "I thought better of you."

Indi hurried out of the car and away from the house. She ignored Sid's pleas to stop.

* * *

"This is it, Ruby," Charlie said firmly.

Once they'd got home, the police officer had refused to let her daughter slope off to her room. Instead, she'd forced her to sit at the table and begun to lay down the law.

"I've been too relaxed with the rules," she decided. "Joey and I have trusted you too much, let you keep your own hours, we've haven't parented you properly. That's why this has happened. But that's it. Your freedom is out the window."

Ruby looked alarmed.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I mean you're grounded until further notice," Charlie stated. "I mean I'm taking you to school, I'm picking you up, your social time will be pre-arranged. No more just wandering around, hanging out with your mates…"

"I don't have any mates anymore," Ruby mumbled.

"No spending time at the beach, no parties, no _drinking_," Charlie continued firmly. "You go to school, you come home, you eat with us, we check your homework, we know exactly where you are at any one time."

"Charlie…"

"I'm serious, Ruby," Charlie warned. "You'll be lucky if you can have a bathroom break without permission."

Ruby felt like her life was over.

* * *

At the farm, Sid was feeling fretful. Indi had run off and was refusing to take his calls. He'd been sharp with Dex and sent him to his room, irritated that he wanted to hang around Marilyn all evening. But he'd deal with his son later. At least Dex was harmless and just a bit odd. He had no idea what he was meant to do with Indi. But he feared he had been too hard on her.

"Indi!" he called, leaping out of his seat when his daughter eventually came home. "Where have you been?"

"Just out walking," she mumbled glumly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was hard on you…"

"No," she said. "You were right to be disappointed. I expected better of me too."

She sloped off to her room.

* * *

"Just remember, firm but fair," Joey instructed that night, as she and Charlie curled up in bed together. "This whole thing escalated because she didn't talk to us about what was really going on in her head. We need to keep tabs and everything and I totally agree with the grounding and taking her to and from school and restricting social time, but we can't alienate her either."

Charlie nodded. Now that her anger had dissipated somewhat, she was calmer and felt much more in control of the situation. By the time Joey had returned home, things were almost civil.

"Yep," Charlie agreed, sighing heavily and closing her eyes. "Firm but fair. I can do that."

Joey grinned and kissed her temple.

"I know you can," she agreed.

"I'm not convinced I could do it without you," Charlie added. "But fortunately that's not something I have to worry about."

Joey kissed her on the lips.

"You could do it without me," she said certainly. "But I'm glad you're not."

Charlie shook her head.

"You make me a better person," she told her. "The person I always wanted to be but could never quite reach. When I met you, my world became complete. And I know now that there's nothing we can't face so long as we're facing it together."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie, Joey, Indi and Ruby face the repercussions of the alcohol incident, Joey and Angelo fall out again and Penn causes more bother…_


	409. Chapter 409

**Chapter Four Hundred and Nine**

Joey's heart sank when she arrived at work to find Watson waiting for her in uniform.

"Joey, I'm so sorry," Watson said.

"Don't worry," Joey sighed. "I know what you're here for."

"I have to caution you for selling underage alcohol," Watson said. "Charlie said she'd discussed it with you and that's why she's not here. You'd agreed that she wouldn't come."

Joey nodded. Neither of them had wanted her to be cautioned by her girlfriend. Plus, with the business in her name too, Charlie was in trouble herself.

"You'll receive formal notification," Watson said. "And I'm so sorry. Charlie explained what happened and I really don't want to do this."

"I know," Joey said kindly. "I'm not taking it personally. It's your job."

Watson nodded, grateful that it didn't look likely to affect their friendship.

"Is Indi going to be in trouble?" Joey asked.

"She'll receive a fine," Watson said. "The rest is up to you but… well, I'd advise that the law sees you taking this offence extremely seriously."

* * *

Ruby wandered around school alone. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her after yesterday's mayhem. Indi was furious with her and therefore her boyfriend, Romeo and her brother, Dex were as well. And they were all friends with Xavier and April so therefore, once again, Ruby was the outcast. Everything seemed to be going wrong all over again. It wasn't fair.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie managed to duck out of work to visit her girlfriend at the restaurant. Alf had come up from the Surf Club to see Joey too. She looked tired and stressed and upset.

"I just don't want this to affect the rest of her life," she was saying when Charlie approached them.

"Affect the rest of whose life?" she asked, leaning against the counter and holding Joey's hand.

"Joey's worried about Indi being in trouble for selling Ruby the alcohol," Alf explained grimly.

Charlie was annoyed.

"Joey for goodness sake," she snapped. "We've just had a caution. This could spell serious trouble for the restaurant. You can't waste your time thinking about some stupid kid. You need to think about _your _future, not hers!"

"It's not that easy, Charlie!" Joey snapped back.

She looked helplessly at Alf who looked awkward.

"I might not have phrased it quite like that but Charlie's right, love," he said delicately. "This place means the world to you. Indi made a huge mistake by selling that wine to Ruby knowing that she was underage. She needs to take the consequences of her actions and the law needs to see you do that or you could be in a world of trouble."

"I've been saying that all morning," said a snide voice behind Joey.

They turned to see Angelo stride past, stocking up behind the bar.

"Shut up!" Joey snapped at him.

It was suddenly evident that they had been arguing all morning.

"You should have fired her the moment you found out what she did!" Angelo insisted. "She broke the law!"

"You broke the law!" Joey argued, breaking grip from Charlie so that she could face Angelo properly.

"Yeah and look what happened to me!"

"You got off scot free!"

"I ended up and jail!"

"And you should still be there!"

"I lost my job, didn't I? Indi should lose hers!"

"Guys…" Charlie interjected, aware that things were becoming heated.

"She just sold a bottle of wine! You murdered someone!"

"It wasn't fucking murder!" Angelo yelled, deliberately smashing a bottle of beer on the floor.

"That's coming out of your wages!" Joey shouted.

"Guys!" Charlie shouted louder.

Angelo and Joey both ceased.

"This isn't going to solve anything," Charlie said calmly, catching hold of Joey's hand again. "Angelo, this isn't actually any of your business. This restaurant belongs to Joey and any decisions are up to her. You're just an employee so we expect you to come in and do your job. Keep your opinions to yourself and have some respect for your boss. Clean up the mess you just made and then get on with stocking up."

He glared at her and then obeyed, although he was rather loud about it. Joey sighed and turned back to her girlfriend.

"Any chance you can stay here and deal with all this and I can crawl back to bed?"

Charlie walked round behind the bar and hugged her. Alf smiled at the way Joey sank into her arms, relying on her fully for support.

"We'll get through all of this like we've got through everything," Charlie said. "Now, Angelo's being an arse but he is a little bit right."

She felt Joey tense but ploughed on.

"Indi does need to take the consequences for her bad decision making," she said.

Joey nodded glumly.

"Do I have to fire her?" she asked unhappily.

"That's a decision for you to make," Charlie said.

"Well, this is _your _business too," Joey pointed out. "Watson told me I wasn't the only one that got cautioned this morning. I'm really sorry, Charlie."

"It's fine," Charlie said gently, although she was anxious about it.

A caution was _not _a good look for a police Sergeant.

"It's not," Joey frowned.

"Okay, it's not but it wasn't your fault," Charlie said. "It was nothing to do with you. It was Indi's fault for selling the alcohol and it was Ruby's fault for asking her to do it."

Joey nodded. She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Never one to miss an opportunity to stir up trouble, Penn eagerly wrote a letter of complaint regarding Indi's continued employment at the restaurant, following her illegal sale of alcohol to a minor. He threw in as much flowery language and incensed, righteous anger as possible and left it unsigned, ready to deliver it when the venue was closed. He just loved it when the town presented it with extra opportunities to upset its residents.

* * *

With permission from Charlie, Joey had opted to leave firing Indi until the following day. She knew it was wrong to procrastinate and that she should just get it done but she just couldn't deal with it now. It was too much. Everything felt too much, including the way Angelo was stomping around the place. At least he had heeded Charlie's warning about not being rude to his boss.

Giving up, Joey pulled out her phone and called her girlfriend.

"Charlie?" she said when she answered.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Charlie replied.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Joey said. "But um… I need to get out of here. I don't suppose you can get out of work before we have to be home for Ruby?"

"I can," Charlie said.

She clocked up overtime by accident all the time. And she very much wanted to be there for the woman she loved.

"I'll come and pick you up," she promised.

* * *

Ruby sat in the back of her class, not paying very much attention. The world seemed to be drinking by around her. She just felt too sad, too lost and alone. Just when she thought she had been getting things back on track, she had ruined everything.

* * *

Charlie and Joey had gone for a drive. It felt good to get out into the open air and away from the stress of the Bay, even if it was only for half an hour. They needed to keep stricter tabs on their daughter again and so had to be back in time for the end of school. They had agreed to collect her after her last class and bring her back home.

"Thanks for skipping out on work for me," Joey said from the passenger seat. "I really appreciate it. I just needed to get out of there. I think if Angelo had glared at me one more time my skin would have burned off."

"Why's he being such an arse?" Charlie wondered. "I thought things were cool with you two?"

"I thought they were," Joey sighed, slumping in the seat a little. "We were getting on great and then it's just like we hit a brick wall."

Charlie reached out and held her hand.

"Try not to stress about him," she said kindly. "Just because he's got his pants stuck up his bum."

Joey snorted with laughter.

"And I was telling the truth earlier," Charlie added. "This has nothing to do with him. The restaurant is _your _business, he's just an employee."

"_Our _business," Joey pointed out, still feeling bad about the joint caution.

"Okay, _our _business," Charlie agreed. "But he's still just an employee so he can keep his trap shut. He's there to serve customers and clean up after them. No more, no less."

Joey nodded.

"I'm really not looking forward to firing Indi," she admitting.

Charlie squeezed her hand.

"Unfortunately, it's part of the job," she said. "I can be there with you if you need me to. Not that I'd enjoy it but I think I'll find it easier than you. I haven't been working with her on a daily basis. I don't have the same kind of relationship."

Joey sighed and shook her head.

"No," she said. "It's precisely _because _of the relationship we have that I have to do it. I owe her that much, no matter how stupid her decision making process was yesterday."

* * *

It had been a long day for everyone in the Bay and it was made all the longer for Liam and Bianca, who had to do their after school library duty together, their punishment for previous unprofessional behaviour. They had been sniping at each other for days now, although neither of them were quite sure why. Everything now felt a bit awkward.

* * *

After their drive, Charlie and Joey had brought Ruby home from school and now the atmosphere in the flat was more than a little tense. The three of them were sat around the table, pretty much having a staring contest.

"I am telling you that I wasn't buying the wine for me," Ruby insisted.

"And I am telling _you _that I don't believe you," Charlie argued.

Ruby growled in frustration and clenched her fists.

"Why won't you believe me?" she begged.

"Um, let me think," Charlie said. "Drunk and disorderly, throwing yourself at teachers, falling into swimming pools, sneaking about, lying… Do I need to go on?"

"But that's in the past!" Ruby said desperately. "We fixed all of that!"

"Yeah, I thought we had!" Charlie said. "And then you went and convinced your friends to sell you alcohol underage! From Joey's restaurant! Do you know we both got police cautions this morning? Do you know this is a legal matter? The amount of stress you've put Joey under is unreal!"

Ruby looked anxiously at Joey and apologised. Joey frowned sadly at her. She seemed genuine enough. Maybe she was telling the truth.

"Indi is being fined and tomorrow we're going to have to let her go," Charlie said. "And before you rush to apologise to her, don't. The last thing we need is for you to blurt that out before we've had the chance to talk to her about it."

Ruby nodded glumly and looked down at the table top. Tears were stinging her eyes.

"I swear I bought the wine for you, Charlie," she said. "I was trying to thank you both for all your support with everything. I wish I hadn't now."

* * *

Sid was nervous as he called a family meeting between himself, Indi and Dex. He felt bad for how hard he had been on Indi when she had already been beating herself up for her mess up at work.

"Indi, I want to apologise for being so harsh with you yesterday," the Doctor said. "And for the record, I do understand that you believed Ruby was buying the wine for Charlie and Joey."

Indi nodded and let out a breath she felt she had been holding in since yesterday. She couldn't believe that one stupid mistake seemed to have cost her so much. And even now, she didn't even know what was to come. She hadn't dared go near the restaurant yet but she was under no illusion that she still had a job. Joey was sure to fire her. She was surprised she hadn't been summoned for more yelling. She hadn't believed her boss even capable of that much shouting before. It had genuinely shocked her.

"But I am still very disappointed in you," Sid admitted. "I'm sorry to have to be blunt about it and I'm sorry if it hurts you but regardless of who you thought the wine was for, you knew Ruby was underage. You should never have let her have it."

"I know that, Dad," Indi said. "I know everything you're going to say."

Sid nodded.

"Well, that's all I'll say then," he told her. "Except that whatever happens from here, you have my full support and understanding."

"Thanks, Dad," Indi said sincerely.

"And mine," Dex said, sensing the meeting was about to close.

Not wanting to be left alone with his Dad after the continuing Marilyn debacle, he leapt up, patted his sister on the shoulder and dived off to his room. He ignored his father calling after him.

* * *

"Do you really expect us to believe you were thanking us for our support with your alcohol problems by buying us a bottle of wine?" Charlie asked.

Ruby looked up, struck by the absurdity of what she had actually done. Before she could stop herself, she burst out laughing. Charlie looked set to yell but was interrupted by Joey laughing too. Then the police officer lost control and started laughing also.

"My goodness, you actually did, didn't you?" she realise.

"I'm actually stupid," Ruby admitted.

They laughed until they couldn't breathe. Ruby sighed heavily and apologised sincerely.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" she said sadly. "I didn't mean to. I was honestly trying to do something nice for you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry to both of you and to Indi. I wasn't thinking. I was just…"

She hung her head and apologised again. Both Charlie and Joey took a hand each.

"Sweetheart, you really need to think before you act," Joey said gently. "We understand that you were trying to be kind but the chaos and trauma that all of this has caused…"

She sighed heavily.

"I know," Ruby said unhappily. "And I'm truly sorry."

Joey squeezed her hand.

"Well, we understand the lesson has been learnt, don't we, Charlie?" Joey said, looking up at her partner.

The police officer nodded grimly.

"But we're still keeping our regime in place," Charlie added. "To protect you as much as anything while you're dealing with all the problems you've been having, okay?"

"Okay," Ruby said. "I understand."

* * *

_Next time… Joey and Indi respond to Penn's complaint letter, Ruby makes an effort and Kerri has a run in with the River Boys…_


	410. Chapter 410

_Sorry for the late update – I was rather distracted by the very exciting arrival of my gorgeous, perfect, wonderful, baby niece arriving in the world! I now have a niece, a nephew and a surprise due in November! What an expanding family! Anyway, thanks to those who have sent such lovely well wishes. I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Ten**

The next morning, Charlie and Joey were pleasantly surprised to find that Ruby had got up early and prepared breakfast for the three of them.

"I thought I'd try and make things up to you a different way," the teenager said. "I hope I did okay?"

Charlie reached out and hugged her.

"You did great," she said. "Thank you."

She kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, Ruby," Joey echoed. "This was really sweet of you."

They all settled down to eat together.

* * *

At their house, Gina was pleased to find that John and Xavier were getting along well still. For the last few weeks, peace had settled in their home and it was a very pleasant experience. There was no fighting, no sniping, no glaring. They were actually being civil. They weren't warm exactly but they were friendly enough and that made Gina very happy indeed.

* * *

With Charlie having dropped Ruby at school, Joey arrived at the restaurant to find a letter of complaint about Indi still working at the restaurant waiting for her. She sighed heavily and sat down at her desk, reading and rereading it, trying to figure out what to do. She knew already that she had to fire her. She'd already decided on it, having talked it all through with Charlie. But she wanted to do it because it was the right thing to do, not because some busybody had got a bee in their bonnet. She was instantly irritated.

* * *

Arriving at school, April was nervously wittering away to Xavier about her new plan. She had put together a speech to deliver to Gina about school recycling bins, that she hoped the Principal would be prepared to implement. Xavier was outwardly supportive but didn't think his mother would actually go for it.

* * *

"What's up?" Charlie asked when she managed to get over to the restaurant.

Anxious over the complaint letter, Joey had called her, prompting her to convince Watson to make a detour on their patrol that morning.

"This," Joey said, handing the letter over.

Charlie frowned as she read it.

"Anonymous," she said. "Any idea who it's from?"

"One," Joey admitted.

"Who?"

Joey stood and cautiously closed the door in case anyone was listening to them.

"What do you think about the similarities of handwriting?" she asked, presenting Charlie with another piece of paper.

Charlie took it and read it through. It was a stock sheet from the restaurant.

"You think it's someone that works here?" she asked, the writing oddly familiar.

"Well, he has had a bee in his bonnet about everything, hasn't he?" Joey pointed out unhappily.

Charlie put both items down.

"You think it might have been Angelo?"

"I don't want it to have been," Joey said. "I really, really don't want it to have been but…"

She sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to do."

* * *

Ruby was trying hard to hold her head up high but it was difficult. She felt like everyone was looking at her and talking about her. And it was certain that nobody was talking _to _her. Indi had been glaring at her every time they'd passed each other and when she'd tried to speak to her, she'd stormed off and taken Romeo too. April seemed preoccupied and Xavier just followed her around everywhere she went these days. As for Dex, he was in his own little world and so was Nicole. Once again, Ruby felt totally lost. She was just grateful that she had her parents to go home to. They might be rigid with discipline at the moment but it least it meant they cared.

* * *

With Charlie having had to return to work, Joey approached Angelo, who was preparing tables for opening. He turned and smiled, although with all the tension that had been going on lately, he felt a little awkward. He found it difficult that the woman he now thought so much of, hadn't been getting on that well with him lately, that they couldn't see eye to eye.

"Nice to see you," he remarked. "I thought you were going to be holed up in the office all day."

"I've had some paperwork to deal with," Joey said awkwardly.

He nodded and moved onto the next table.

"I um… got a complaint about Indi," she ventured.

He nodded again, continuing to set lunch places.

"You don't seem terribly surprised," Joey commented.

"Well, I'm not, to be honest," he admitted. "I mean, she sold drink to an underage girl. I don't understand why she's still working here. If I'd have done that, I'd be out on my arse. I don't know what's so special about _her_."

"Did you write the letter?" Joey accused.

He stopped abruptly and stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you write it?" she asked.

"No! How could you accuse me of that?"

"Because you pretty much repeated what it said," Joey suggested.

"Just because I might agree with whoever it is, doesn't mean I'd write and complain or threaten the business or whatever," Angelo said. "I love… I love this place. I love this job. I wouldn't try and damage anything. And I'm hurt that you'd think so little of me."

He put the cutlery down and hurried off, busying himself in the kitchen instead. Joey sighed, annoyed with herself for getting it wrong.

* * *

April left Gina's office in a state of euphoria while Xavier was a little bemused. The Principal had immediately agreed to the recycling bins idea and was happy to implement them straight away. She had listened to the speech and needed no further persuasion.

"That was much easier than I thought," she mused, as she and Xavier strolled down the corridor together, past Ruby who was talking on the phone. "Almost too easy. I think I'm going to need a new project sooner than I expected."

* * *

Charlie hung up the phone, having called to check in with Ruby and continued her foot patrol with Watson.

"How is she?" Watson asked, concerned for her colleague's daughter's welfare.

"Struggling," Charlie sighed. "I think she's lonely. She doesn't really have that many friends right now, apart from Nicole but she's pretty caught up with Penn at the moment."

"Yeah, I gather she's swooning rather since he helped her with the needle thing," Watson recalled.

"Pretty much," Charlie agreed. "Do you think it would be wrong to interfere and ask her to look after Rubes a bit?"

"I think it would be acceptable in the circumstances," Watson said. "So long as you don't get caught."

They looked up when they heard a commotion ahead of them and immediately leapt into action when they realised someone was in trouble. A group of lads were hassling someone.

"Oi!" Charlie yelled.

The young men, instantly recognisable as being River Boys broke away, revealing Kerri in the middle, looking fraught and stressed.

"What's the problem, Officer?" a taller, dark haired Braxton brother asked.

Charlie thought he was the middle brother, renowned for causing trouble and barely having a brain cell in his head.

"Looks like you and your mates are giving this young woman a hard time," Charlie said. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners? Oh, that's right your Dad's in jail and your Mum's always drunk."

Heath looked furious. For a moment, Charlie wondered if he was actually going to swing for her.

"I think you'd better watch what you say to me," he warned.

"And I think you'd better watch what you say to a police officer," Charlie replied. "Now, are you and your boys going to apologise for hassling this woman?"

She nodded towards Kerri, who was being looked after rather attentively by Watson.

"No way!" Heath said. "We weren't even doing anything."

"They were taking the piss because of my chair," Kerri snapped bitterly.

"We were complimenting you because you're so beautiful," Heath sneered.

Kerri glared at him.

"Apologise before I arrest you for harassment," Charlie warned.

"No fucking way," Heath said. "We were only having a laugh."

"What's going on?" said a voice behind them.

Charlie rolled her eyes when she spied Heath's older brother, Brax approaching them. It was like he could sense when his idiot sibling was caught up in something. And he had an irritating habit of getting him out of it too.

"Your mates seem to find it funny to hassle a disabled woman," Charlie informed him.

"No mates of mine would ever sink so low or be so disgusting," Brax said, looking pointedly at all his boys.

Charlie was surprised to realise he genuinely seemed outraged.

"And if they were ever to make such a hideous mistake, they'd immediately apologise and do whatever they could to make it up to her," Brax added.

Immediately, all of the boys fell over themselves to apologise to Kerri, who grudgingly yet somehow also graciously accepted. Brax also stepped forward and apologised, taking both her hands in his. Even Charlie and Watson had to admit that he was charming.

"If there's ever anything you think of that any of us can do to make it up to you, here's my number," Brax added, handing over a business card.

Charlie noticed Watson grimace.

"Thank you," Kerri said.

Brax squeezed her hands and smiled. He turned back to Charlie.

"Will that be all, Sergeant Buckton?" he asked.

"Just keep your thugs away, will you?" she requested.

"I will," Brax promised.

He then shoved them all away. Watson immediately turned to Kerri and checked she was alright.

"I'm fine," Kerri assured her. "Just a bit irritated. They were idiots."

Watson frowned. It was obvious that she was shaken.

"Why don't you let us take you to the Diner for a coffee?" she suggested. "Make sure you're alright?"

Kerri looked hesitant.

"I don't want to put you out," she said.

"It's no trouble," Watson said. "Is it, Charlie?"

"Of course not," Charlie said. "In fact, why don't I leave you to it? I need to check on Joey anyway. She's struggling with all the Indi stuff. I'll meet you at the Diner in a bit."

* * *

"Indi, please can we make friends again?" Ruby begged when she ran into the blonde girl on her way back from lunch.

"Why would I want to be friends with you?" Indi snapped.

Romeo hovered anxiously behind her, feeling awkward.

"Look, we _both _made a mistake," Ruby insisted.

"And I'm the only one paying for it!" Indi argued.

"I'm living under lock and key!"

"Because you're a lying alcoholic!"

"I'm not an alcoholic!" Ruby said, wounded. "I bought the wine for Charlie and Joey."

"Pull the other one," Indi said. "You lied to me. I could have lost my job."

"You _should _lose your job," Ruby said. "You made the decision to sell it to me. You knew I was underage and you still did it. We've both put Joey in a horrible position. Do you know she's had a letter of complaint demanding that she fire you?"

Indi looked stunned and then guilty. She stormed away, dragging Romeo with her.

* * *

Watson and Kerri sat at a table in the Diner together. Silently, Watson told herself to be cool and not embarrass herself.

"Thanks for helping me," Kerri said, a little flushed from what had happened.

"No problem," Watson said. "I'm just sorry you had to go through that."

Kerri shrugged.

"It's not the first time," she said.

Watson looked shocked.

"How could anyone be so awful?"

Kerri shrugged again.

"Ignorance, I guess," she said. "Picking on people that appear weaker than they are, that can't physically stand up for themselves."

She laughed a little bitterly at her own choice of words. Watson instinctively touched her hand and then jolted away, embarrassed.

* * *

After school, John was enjoying the atmosphere at home. Xavier hadn't come home yet so he and Gina were preparing dinner together. Ever since he and Xavier had called their truce, things had settled nicely and Gina seemed so much happier. The only worry in the back of John's mind that the favour that Xavier might call in – when and what it might be. But for now, he was relishing the praise from his girlfriend and happiness in their home.

* * *

Charlie had brought Ruby to the restaurant with her for dinner and then set her up in the office to do her homework. Joey was on shift and, knowing that she was stressed, Charlie had wanted to keep her company. But neither of them had wanted to leave Ruby alone.

Having found out about the complaint from Ruby, Indi had come to the restaurant straight after school and to save Joey the awkwardness of firing her, had resigned. Joey felt sad about it but was relieved not to have had to sack her at least.

Now, on either side of the bar, Charlie and Joey were looking at reshuffling the staff and taking on someone else.

"I think I need an actual bar manager," Joey mused.

"Someone new or someone current?" Charlie asked.

"Well, up until recently I'd have thought there would be an obvious choice…" Joey sighed.

She glanced along the bar to where Angelo was serving customers, oblivious to their discussion.

"You two haven't been getting along so well, have you?" Charlie noted.

"Nope," Joey said. "And if it was just a personal thing, it wouldn't matter so much but his decision making really has me flummoxed. Like, using Nicole's needle stick injury to promote the business. That's so ruthless. I don't really want to put someone like that in a position of responsibility. And the way he's reacted to all this Indi/Ruby stuff."

She shook her head.

"I think I need to find someone else."

* * *

Back at the school, library duty was not going well. Liam and Bianca had been squabbling again, culminating in her rejecting his request to rate his kissing ability. Now, he found himself knocking on the bathroom door, apologising for pushing too far, although he still wasn't quite sure what he had done wrong. The day he understood women was likely to be a day far, far in the future.

On the other side of the door, Bianca ignored Liam's knocking as she read and reread a text she had just received from her ex-fiancé, Vittorio. Her head was in a spin.

* * *

_Next time… Work on the lift is completed, prompting a special dinner at the restaurant, Joey starts looking for a Bar Manager and Brax charms Kerri…_


	411. Chapter 411

_Apologies for my absence yesterday. Everything got a bit overwhelming and I couldn't keep up. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Eleven**

VJ felt sad as he watched his mother get ready for work that morning. He was washed and dressed and ready to face the school day but he was deeply concerned about his Mum's welfare. He knew how much she missed Elijah and he wished that there was something he could do about it. But there didn't seem to be anything to be done.

* * *

Charlie dropped Ruby off at school and then Joey on the seafront before heading to the police station. Thankfully, the needle investigation was more or less all wrapped up and the beach was back in action again. However, a lot of locals had celebrated that fact over the weekend and there had been a lot of parties. She'd therefore seen a hell of a lot of litter when she'd driven past, which she doubted would impress many people. She naturally suspected the River Boys.

* * *

"What are you up to, young lady?" Alf asked, when he spotted Joey putting leaflets around town. "You're not responsible for all the litter on the beach are you?"

Joey offered him a look of mock offence. He laughed.

"The beach is a real mess, isn't it?" she mused, looking out over the littered sand.

"Yep," he grimaced. "We finally got rid of the cops and now there's just junk everywhere. I'm about to go down and see your Mrs to complain."

"I bet she'll be delighted to see you!" Joey remarked.

Alf laughed.

"So, what have you got there?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to hire a Bar Manager," Joey explained. "Now that I've had to get rid of Indi and everything, Charlie and I agreed over the weekend that it was time to have a shift around of the staff and everything."

"Sounds like a good idea," Alf said. "I'm thinking much the same about the Surf Club, to be honest."

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm a bit restless there."

"How come?"

"Well, John's driving me a bit crazy and there's just so much hassle," Alf explained. "I love the place, don't get me wrong, but I kind of like the idea of doing something for a bit where I can do something I'm good at but I don't have the make all the hard decisions. Does that make any sense?"

Joey looked thoughtful.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, it does."

"Ugh, that beach is disgusting," they heard April complain to Xavier as they walked past.

"You've got that right," Alf agreed.

April stopped and turned to him.

"We really need to do something," she said. "We need to stop people abusing our town."

* * *

At the police station, Watson put the phone down rather harder than she normally would.

"Why are people complaining to us about the state of the fucking beach when they should be complaining to the fucking Council?" she snapped at nobody in particular.

Charlie snorted as she walked past.

"Language, Senior," she teased.

"Sorry," Watson said. "But that's the seventh phone call this morning and it's not even ten o'clock."

Charlie patted her affectionately on the shoulder and told her she was right.

"Uh oh," she remarked, looking up.

"What?"

"The Council are about to complain to the police…"

Alf Stewart was making his way through the front door.

* * *

At school, April was ranting away to Xavier about her new plan. Not content with her recycling at school plan, which Gina had agreed to far too readily, she had put together all sorts of schemes to clean up the beach. She wanted to organise an overhaul of volunteers to clean it up as a community event. And she also wanted to convince the Council to pass the banning of water bottles, which were the items not so easy to recycle in their area and one of the biggest offenders on closer inspection that morning.

* * *

"So, what's all this about a Bar Manager?" Angelo asked Joey when he arrived for work.

He'd seen evidence all over town that his boss was hiring.

"Oh, yeah," Joey said. "Charlie and I decided over the weekend that it was time to have one and to shake up the running of things a bit."

"Oh," Angelo said. "Well, can anyone apply or…?"

She caught how hopeful he looked.

"Of course," she said. "There are application forms in my office."

They smiled at each other. She chuckled as he dashed off excitedly, although she was careful not to promise him anything. She liked the idea of promoting him, however cautiously. He was good at his job and although they had their ups and downs and probably inevitably always would, she trusted him for the most part. But at the same time, if there was someone better qualified or who suited the position better then she couldn't overlook them. She very much hoped that Angelo didn't get carried away with the idea before she chose the right person for the job.

"Ms Buckton-Collins?" a gruff voice said.

She turned to find her builder hovering in the doorway.

"Yes?" she said.

"Your lift is complete," he said. "Would you like to try it out?"

"Ooh! Yes, please!"

She hollered for Angelo to join her.

* * *

At lunch time, April dragged Xavier out to help her find John in order to convince him to take her water bottle ban idea before the Council, having already persuaded her friends that after school they had to help her and as many locals as possible to clean up the beach. Indi took Romeo off for a romantic walk. Ruby had sought permission from her parents to have lunch with Nicole. Dex sloped off alone to the computer room.

* * *

"Hi, it's Kerri, isn't it?" said a voice.

Kerri stopped and manoeuvred her chair expertly around, coming face to face with the guy who had made the vile men who had harassed her the other day, apologise.

"Yes," she said. "And your name was…?"

"Brax," he said, extending his hand. "Darryl Braxton."

She took his hand. He lifted it, kissing the back. She blushed.

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"And you," he said. "In nicer circumstances than the other day."

She willed herself to return to a normal colour. Nobody had paid her attention for quite some time. This was quite a different experience to what she was used to.

"Could I carry your bags for you?" he offered, noting that she was rather laden. "You look like you're overwhelmed."

"Oh, it's fine…"

"I don't mind," he insisted.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

By way of answer, he took the bags from her.

"Where to?" he asked.

* * *

April was utterly deflated as she trudged back to school. Her 'meeting' with John had not gone to plan. Much to her upset and Xavier's fury, he had flat out refused to even consider the water bottle ban and referred to it as an utterly impossible and stupid idea. Xavier hated him. Peace was over.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your help," Kerri said when Brax had helped her get her shopping bags to her apartment.

She didn't like to admit it but she had been struggling before he'd shown up and offered his services.

"Well, I've never been able to resist a damsel in distress," Brax grinned. "Especially not one as beautiful as you."

She blushed again, cursing herself for acting like she was fifteen years old. She was a grown woman, after all!

"You really are a charmer, aren't you?" she remarked.

"When I want to be," he replied.

They were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"I'll leave you to it," he said. "But call me if you ever want to hang out."

"Maybe," she said.

He nodded and left. Kerri answered the phone to Joey, informing her that the lift had been installed and inviting her and Danny to dinner at the restaurant that night.

* * *

"Hey, VJ?" Joey said, when she got through to her youngest former housemate on the phone.

"Hi, Joey!" VJ said exuberantly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm okay," he said, although his voice dropped just a little. "I miss you."

Joey chuckled and pointed out that they had only had a milkshake together at the Diner a couple of days ago.

"But that was only for an hour," VJ pointed out.

Joey grinned.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the restaurant for dinner tonight," Joey invited. "You know that little boy I asked you to look out for?"

"Danny?" VJ said. "He's cool. We hang out a lot."

"That's really good, Veej," Joey said. "Thank you."

She could tell he was smiling on the other end of the line.

"Well, he and his mother are coming for dinner at the restaurant with Charlie and I and I thought it would be nice if you came too," she said.

"Can my Mum come?" VJ asked anxiously.

"Of course," Joey said, a little ashamed that she hadn't thought of it. "I was just about to call her to invite her myself but I wanted to check you'd be up for it first."

She felt extra ashamed for the lie.

"Oh cool," VJ said, accepting her words without question. "It's just that she's still really sad at the moment, Joey. I don't know what to do. I think she's lonely."

"Well, thank you for telling me, VJ. Charlie and I will try and look after her a bit better, okay? We don't want her to be sad or lonely."

"Thank you, Joey," VJ said. "Thank you."

* * *

Watson was in a slightly better mood that afternoon when Charlie caught up with her. Word had got round that April and Xavier had organised a mass clean-up of the beach that afternoon so her fielding of calls had at least resulted in being able to tell people about it.

"What are you up to this evening?" the Sergeant asked.

"Um, not much," Watson said. "I thought I might do my share of the clean-up just to show willing but other than that, I'm free as a bird. Unless you're about to ask me to do overtime, in which case I'm really, really busy."

She grinned, making Charlie laugh.

"The lift at the restaurant is finished," Charlie explained, "so Joey's organising for us to have dinner with Kerri and her son, plus VJ and Leah and Ruby so we wondered if you'd like to join us."

Watson tried and failed not to grin at the mention of Kerri. She eagerly accepted.

"Wait, this isn't some sort of set up, is it?" she checked. "Because I said…"

"How could it be a set up?" Charlie asked innocently. "There are about a hundred of us there!"

Watson didn't look terribly convinced. But she was excited at the prospect of seeing Kerri again.

* * *

Alf was sat at the bar when Charlie arrived with a rather reluctant Ruby. The teenager hadn't particularly wanted to come for the meal but she knew she had to abide by the rules and she didn't want to break her parents' trust or have them be disappointed in her again.

"Maybe I should apply for the job myself!" Alf chuckled.

"I'd love it if you did!" Joey admitted, pouring him another drink.

Angelo stormed off into the kitchen.

"What was he flouncing about?" Charlie wondered, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend to say hello.

"Who?"

"Angelo just stormed into the kitchen," Ruby explained.

"Oops," Alf and Joey said in unison.

"We were just talking about Alf maybe taking on the Bar Manager job," Joey explained.

"I was joking," Alf said. "Mostly."

The role was actually quite attractive.

"Angelo applied this morning," Joey said.

This was exactly what she had been worried about.

"Oh dear," Charlie said.

"Look, I wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes," Alf said, backing off.

"I want the right person for the job," Joey said seriously. "And if you wanted to apply, Alf, then I want to seriously consider you. I'd seriously consider Angelo too. It's not about favouritism or anything like that. I just want the best person."

Charlie reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Joey!"

They looked round at the sound of VJ squealing in delight. Joey hurried out from behind the bar just as the pre-teen bounded towards her and hurled himself into her arms. Leah followed behind him, looking pretty but tired. Everyone knew she was still lost and missing Elijah.

"Shall we get settled?" Charlie asked, aware that their group was beginning to gather.

"Yes," Joey decided.

She called into the kitchen. Angelo reluctantly appeared.

"When Watson, Kerri and Danny arrive, can you show them to our table, please?" she asked.

"Sure," he mumbled.

Joey thanked him and then led Charlie, Ruby, Leah and VJ over to their table. She then hurried back to invite Alf to join them.

"Nah, I think it's more of a girl's night," he declined. "But thank you, love."

"Well um, there are some application forms on my desk if you fancied popping in and grabbing one," Joey said.

He eyed her curiously.

"You'd really like me as bar manager?" he asked.

"Well, you said this morning you like the idea of responsibility without too many hard decisions," she reminded him. "It sounds pretty perfect to me."

He nodded, silently agreeing.

* * *

At home, Gina remained oblivious to the renewed tension between John and Xavier. But her son was annoyed with her boyfriend for turning down April's water bottle ban plan. And he had also decided that now was the time to call in his favour.

* * *

Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Leah, VJ, Danny, Kerri and Watson were all sat round a large table at the restaurant and for the most part, everyone was having a good time. Charlie and Joey were particularly enjoying being at the restaurant without having to work. And it was nice getting to socialise and relax and having fun without any stress. They were also secretly pleased with their 'subtle' attempts at getting Kerri and Watson to spend time together.

And for their part, Watson and Kerri did seem to be enjoying each other's company. They were both shy of each other, although Kerri seemed more confident than Watson. Charlie and Joey tried not to pry too much but they couldn't quite work out if they were flirting or not.

Danny and VJ had very much bonded and were chatting away like old friends. They evidently spent a lot of time together at school and had done ever since Joey had called VJ and asked him to look out for Danny, knowing he would be the new boy. They hadn't stopped chatting all evening since Kerri and Danny had arrived.

Ruby was a little subdued. She hadn't particularly wanted to come to the meal, although she had tried to be polite about it. At first she had complained that none of her friends her own age would be there, then she had lamented that she didn't really have any friends and then she'd just gone quiet. Charlie tried her best to look after her but she was still desperately worried about her daughter's state of mind. There was no rule book as to what to do when your teenager was battling depression and a liking for booze.

Leah was also quiet but she was doing her best to join in. She laughed and smiled in all the right placed and Charlie and Joey were both glad she was there. They had taken VJ's earlier words to heart and were determined to do their best for their friend.

They were desperate to make everyone in their world as happy as they were if they could.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie, Joey, Bianca, Leah, Kerri and Watson have a girls' night out, Ruby and Nicole have a sleepover and Miles and VJ have been keeping secrets…_


	412. Chapter 412

**Chapter Four Hundred and Twelve**

"I thought you'd like having a sleepover with Nicole," Charlie said, as she sat in front of her mirror, applying makeup for her girls' night out with Joey, Leah, Bianca, Watson and Kerri.

Ruby slouched against the doorframe to her mother's bedroom, arms folded and grumpy.

"When it's voluntary," Ruby said. "Not when my friend is being made to babysit me."

Joey brushed past her, also getting ready.

"She's not babysitting you," she said. "She's offering company while we're out – and a break from _our_ delightful company all the time. You've been on lockdown, Ruby. Enjoy being away from us!"

She grinned, succeeding in making Ruby laugh just a little.

"I am perfectly capable of staying here by myself though," the teenager pointed out.

Charlie merely raised her eyebrows and then resumed her grooming.

"I am!" Ruby protested. "We've put all that stuff behind us, haven't we?"

"It's a process, sweetheart," Joey reminded her. "But we're getting there."

* * *

Over at Summer Bay House, Nicole was rather pleased to have been considered so responsible that Charlie and Joey had asked her to both look out for Ruby, and to have her stay the night so they could go out.

She thought back to when she had first arrived in the Bay. Back then, she had just been Roman's wayward daughter and it had taken a long time for her and Charlie to see eye to eye. Fortunately, she had bonded quickly with Joey, having had their friend and Nicole's ex, Aden, in common. And that had brought her closer to Charlie too. She was rather proud to be considered the mature one of their friends for a change.

* * *

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" Charlie asked.

"Nearly," Joey replied, pulling her boots on, ready for a night of dancing and drinking with their friends.

Satisfied, she stood up and slapped her toned thighs.

"All set," she decided, clad in black jeans and a blue shirt, all of which accentuated her figure.

Charlie smiled lovingly at her.

"You look beautiful," she said.

Joey blushed rather shyly, allowing herself to be swept into her arms. They kissed.

"When you're done making out, my babysitter will be waiting for me," Ruby interrupted.

* * *

VJ and Leah were already with Miles when Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Kerri and Danny arrived at the house. Miles had agreed to babysit both VJ and Danny for the night while Ruby stayed over with Nicole so that Leah, Charlie, Joey and Kerri could all go out without worrying about their kids.

"So, how much do I get paid for this?" he joked.

"We can pay you in hugs," Leah offered with a grin.

He considered it and then decided it would do. Leah, then Joey and then Charlie all piled on, sending him tumbling onto the sofa. VJ and Danny both laughed while Kerri hung back, not knowing the curly haired man all that well. Ruby said goodbye to her parents and headed upstairs to see Nicole.

* * *

"Just trust me, okay?" Xavier said confidently.

He and April were having dinner together at the Diner, discussing her water bottle ban plan.

"I still don't understand how you're going to 'handle it'," April said uncertainly. "Do you have secret control over the Council that I don't know about?"

"No but I do have some control over John," Xavier said, sounding rather pleased with himself.

April looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He owes me a favour and I'm about to call it in," Xavier explained.

He was surprised by the look of horror on his girlfriend's face.

* * *

The taxi had collected Watson and Bianca along the way and then dropped them, Charlie, Joey, Kerri and Leah at a busy, buzzing bar in Yabbie Creek. They settled at a table with drinks, all eager to let their hair down and have a good time.

"We really need to do this more often," Charlie said immediately.

"Yep," Joey agreed. "Why don't we?"

"Because we're all too busy and tired all the time," Leah complained. "But no more! We are girls that just wanna have fun!"

Joey, Charlie and Bianca couldn't stop themselves from launching into song. Kerri giggled, amused at her new found friends. Watson smiled as she watched Kerri enjoy herself. She wondered if she would ever be able to pluck up the courage to ask her out. She doubted it.

* * *

Alf had enticed Danny outside to help him light the barbeque. With so many guests for the night, he and Miles had decided to do something fun.

Back inside the house, VJ had turned to Miles, feeling fretful about his mother.

"Do you think she'll be okay tonight?"

Miles put his arm around the young lad.

"She'll be just fine," he promised. "Charlie and Joey will always look after her. You know that. And a night out, having fun is probably just what she needs."

"I just feel so worried about her all the time," the little boy sighed. "I want Elijah to come home."

Miles nodded. He wanted the same thing.

"Has there been another letter?" VJ asked hopefully.

"Yes," Miles confirmed.

He stood to retrieve the latest communication from Elijah. Through him, he and VJ had been writing to each other for weeks now.

* * *

"I don't know!" Bianca said dramatically. "One minute we're getting along and the next minute we're fighting. I can't even keep up as to where we are with each other anymore."

The girls had latched onto the subject of her complicated relationship with Liam and wanted the details.

"Passionate and fiery," Joey teased. "Sounds like the makings of a good romance to me."

"Says the girl who managed sweet and soppy," Leah teased back.

Joey blushed. Charlie put her arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"There's nothing wrong with sweet and soppy," Kerri grinned.

Watson silently took notes. She had been playing coy when it came to Charlie and Joey's obvious desperation for her and Kerri to get together, but the truth was, she really liked her. And she was unsettled by the fact that Darryl Braxton very obviously liked her too.

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry I tried to force your hand," Xavier said to John when his mother was out of the room.

The men were preparing the table for dinner, to which April had been invited and Xavier's girlfriend's words were ringing in his ears. She had firmly objected to him forcing John to back her campaign so he knew he had to change his tactics.

"But you're not going to retract it," John said sourly.

"I am," Xavier said.

John stopped short and stared at his step-son.

"Really?"

"Yes," Xavier said. "But I am going to beg you to help anyway, to still back the campaign."

John smiled to sincerely.

"No way, mate," he said triumphantly.

* * *

"So, Kerri," Bianca said, turning her attention to the one woman in the group that she knew the least. "I don't know you very well. Tell us all about yourself!"

The newest addition to their group blushed a little shyly.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"How long have you lived in the Bay?" Bianca asked.

"Just a few weeks," Kerri told her. "My son and I moved into the apartment next to Charlie and Joey."

"We met while I was looking rather dashing in my pyjamas in the corridor," Joey recalled.

"Your hair was just delightful," Kerri teased.

Joey poked her tongue out but agreed, making the others laughed.

"Kerri's son is VJ's age," Leah told Bianca. "They'll probably be in your class at school next year."

"Oh, are you a teacher?" Kerri asked.

"For my sins," Bianca grinned.

The others chuckled.

"So, do you have a partner, Kerri?" Leah wondered. "I don't think I actually asked the other night."

In truth, she had been too stuck in her own loneliness to ask much. Ruby had been quite the companion during that meal.

"No, I'm single," Kerri said.

She tried and failed not to cast a glance at Watson. The police officer looked back and then away. Charlie and Joey looked at each other, hoping that one of the two women would ask the other out. They were very obviously made for each other.

"And excuse me for being blunt but do you like boys or girls?" Bianca asked.

Charlie and Joey snorted with laughter.

"What?" Bianca said innocently. "We have a mixed bag at the table. How am I to know?"

Kerri giggled and confirmed that she liked both.

"Greedy," Joey teased, tutting.

"Non-discriminatory," Charlie teased back.

Kerri didn't know who to laugh at first. She was very glad to have moved into the apartment she had and nights like this compounded that feeling.

* * *

"So, I hear you've got a new idea to help with pollution and maintaining the environment in the Bay, April," Gina said conversationally over dinner.

April's eyes lit up as she explained her water bottle ban idea. Xavier and John glared silently at each other before the teenager grinned. He had struck upon an idea.

"That sounds like a really great idea," Gina enthused.

"John's being really supportive too, aren't you, John?" Xavier piped up.

April looked confused. John looked startled. Gina smiled affectionately at her partner.

"Are you?"

"Yeah," Xavier stepped in. "He's even taking it to the Council for us."

"Oh wow!" Gina enthused, just as her son had hoped she would. "That's wonderful!"

She beamed at him, squeezing his hand and lavishing him in praise for helping. Just as Xavier had predicted, John couldn't back out now.

* * *

"Oh, I don't know," Leah sighed. "Part of me wants to rush out there and at least try and make it work with him and part of me wants to forget him completely. The only problem with the latter is that I appear completely incapable of forgetting him."

She hadn't wanted to talk about Elijah at all tonight, not wanting to bring the atmosphere down but she hadn't quite managed to get away from it. She was grateful when Charlie touched her hand.

"I don't know if you want my two cents worth…" Watson ventured somewhat bravely.

"Yes, please," Leah said eagerly, very aware of what Charlie's colleague had been through with Monica.

"If being apart is the way it's meant to be then you'll eventually start to deal with it," Watson said. "You'll heal and you won't wake up every morning like there's a piece of you missing. And if being together is the way you're meant to be then you'll find your way back to each other."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Kerri wondered.

Watson nodded.

"My girlfriend left me to literally live on the other side of the world," she explained. "And for a while, it felt like I couldn't breathe. And part of me still misses her. Part of me always will. But it's not gut wrenching anymore. And that makes me believe that there's life after that particular relationship, even though I would never have known it back then, when I was at the stage Leah is at now."

Kerri nodded thoughtfully.

"So, I just need to keep healing?" Leah asked.

"I think so," Watson said, hoping nobody would quote her on it later. "The answer will come to you."

"I wish it would come to me now!" Leah complained dramatically.

* * *

As the night progressed, everyone was having a good time. Bianca, Leah, Charlie and Joey were up on the dance floor, strutting their stuff while Watson and Kerri had remained at the table.

"Hey, do you think we might see a bit of a kiss tonight?" Joey asked, catching hold of her girlfriend's hand.

Charlie stepped in closer, nuzzling into her neck.

"I was hoping for a little more than that," she murmured.

Joey giggled, swatting her away.

"I meant Watson and Kerri!" she protested.

"You want to kiss Watson and Kerri?" Charlie asked in mock horror.

Joey pouted, complaining that Charlie know exactly what she meant.

"I know," Charlie said, swooping in to steal a kiss of her own. "And yes, I hope so."

* * *

Back at the table, Watson was starting to feel more relaxed in Kerri's company, although it was hard to stay calm in the presence of someone so beautiful. It helped that she was also warm, kind and funny and generally very pleasant to be around.

"So, does your healing mean that you'd be looking to meet someone new?" Kerri asked, deciding that if Watson wasn't going to bite the bullet then she would.

"Um… well, uh… maybe… if I… if I met the right person," Watson stumbled.

"And… can you see yourself meeting the right person?" Kerri asked.

Blind panic shot through the police officer. Kerri couldn't give her more of an opening if she tried and yet she still didn't know what to say. She flapped around like a fish out of water and mumbled that she didn't know.

Kerri looked down, disheartened. _Maybe I read the signals wrong, _she mused.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Charlie and Joey were both disappointed to see the body language at the table change dramatically.

"Watson totally just said something wrong, didn't she?" Charlie realised.

"I think so," Joey sighed.

"Remind me to give her a talking to," Charlie requested.

"Remind _me _to ensure that Kerri knows she does like her really!"

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey enjoy their own private after party, Watson falters with Kerri and Bianca visits Liam…_


	413. Chapter 413

**Chapter Four Hundred and Thirteen**

Watson left Charlie and Joey's apartment and politely escorted Kerri to her front door. The foursome had been the last in the taxi home together and decided to come back to the couple's apartment for one last glass of wine.

"Would you like to come in for a sobering coffee before you head home?" Kerri offered.

She still hadn't quite given up on Watson, although the signals were definitely mixed and altogether confusing.

"Um… yeah, sure," Watson accepted. "Thank you."

She followed her inside, trying to calm her nerves.

* * *

Back in their own apartment, Charlie and Joey had forgotten all about the world around them as they kissed their way to the bedroom. It was all too easy to get swept up in all the stress of their lives but right now, nothing mattered but each other.

They kissed eagerly, not bothered about clearing up wine glasses or shoes. They swept previously dumped clothes off the bed from when they had been getting ready earlier in the evening. Each item landed almost soundlessly on the floor. Neither of them noticed as they landed in a heap on the mattress, Charlie on top of Joey, their lips never breaking apart.

"This is how we should spend every night," Joey murmured.

"Done," Charlie grinned.

She ran her hands through Joey dark hair, overcome with desire, as she began to make short work of her clothes. She always found her rather attractive in a shirt. But then, she always found her rather attractive out of one too. With such thoughts running through her mind, she hurried though undoing the buttons and flung Joey's dark blue shirt open, revealing a pretty bra of the same colour.

She leant down, closing her eyes as she kissed her exposed skin. She breathed in her scent and moved her arms around her in order to undo the clasp at the back. To help, Joey sat up, grinning wickedly. Charlie grinned right back.

* * *

Unable to sleep, Liam had been trying to write a new song. Unfortunately, his muse was gone. He knew telling Charlie and Joey about Ruby's behaviour and general downward spiral was the right thing to do and that he had to stay away from her but he was definitely suffering for it in terms of his art. She had genuinely been helping him musically. She helped him focus, helped him write, helped him feel good about his music. And now he felt like it was all over.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Please don't be Ruby, please don't be Ruby," he murmured to himself, as he stood up and headed to his front door.

It usually was the teenager when he got a call this late, although fortunately, she seemed to be behaving lately – and staying out of his way. He pulled open the door and was stunned to find Bianca standing there.

* * *

Joey quickly shed Charlie of her top and bra so that she could be just as half naked as she was. Their bodies melted together again as they kissed. Becoming breathless, their passion for one another grew and they knew in moments like this that things between them would never become stale.

Charlie showered Joey in kisses. She trailed her lips over her lips, her cheek, jaw, neck and collar bone. She kissed her chest and captured both breasts in turn before placing her lips tenderly between them. She glided the tip of her tongue gently down her body, making her tingle, until she reached the top of her jeans. Joey closed her eyes, as she felt Charlie undo the button she had undone so many times before.

* * *

"It sounds like you really had a hard time at the end of your last relationship," Kerri ventured.

She and Watson were on their second cup of coffee and the conversation had been nice. It had been more relaxed than when they had been out. Kerri still couldn't quite work her new friend out though.

"Yeah, it was pretty hard," Watson admitted. "I thought we were going to be together forever but… well, I guess the lure of the UK was more important than… well, me."

She smiled sadly, feeling a little nervous. She didn't want to talk about Monica. She just wanted to learn more and more about the wonder of Kerri.

"Do you think you'll ever see yourself falling for anyone else?" Kerri asked.

_I think I have_, Watson thought to herself. She blushed.

"Um… I don't know," she managed, looking down.

Kerri tried not to look disappointed.

_I'm not even in the running_, she realised. _She doesn't even see me. She probably doesn't even see anything except the chair._

Concluding that she was nothing but an idiot to have ever have hoped otherwise, she decided to wrap things up for the night and send Watson on her way.

* * *

Joey lay back on the bed, gasping for breath. She scrunched up the bed covers in her fists and her legs had a life of her own as Charlie delivered pleasure after pleasure.

"Charlie!" Joey screamed loudly.

With Ruby away for the night, they didn't have to be polite or quiet and both were eager to take advantage of that fact.

Charlie grinned, remained between her girlfriend's legs as kept her tongue working on her pulsing clit. Her head spun a little as she pushed Joey closer and closer towards orgasm, wanting to bring her right to the edge and over. She wanted to show her just how loved she was. She flicked her tongue vigorously over Joey's centre and heard her cry out as she reached her peak. She kept going, guiding her through as she crashed over the waves of orgasm, slowing to a stop as she felt Joey's body relax and go slack. Then she kissed her way back up her body and nestled against her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I'd never guess," Joey giggled shyly.

They kissed.

"I love you too," Joey added dreamily. "With all my heart."

* * *

"I'm really glad that you and Penn seem to be going strong again," Ruby said sincerely, although she still felt sad for herself and her own loneliness. "I'm sorry we were all so sceptical. He's shown himself to be a pretty stand-up guy, the way he's taken care of you after the whole needle stick injury thing."

The girls had stayed up late, talking well into the night. It felt good to catch up properly and feel more normal again.

"Yeah," Nicole smiled. "I feel safe with him. Happy."

Ruby sighed.

"Do you think I'll ever find anyone who makes me feel that way?" she asked.

Nicole reached out and put her arm around her.

"I have absolutely no doubt that you will," she said. "And when you do, it'll be amazing."

* * *

Charlie lay on the bed, one leg down and the other hooked over Joey's shoulder. Joey lay on top of her, positioned carefully so that that she could both penetrate her with two eager fingers and look into her eyes. She smiled as she watched the growing ecstasy on her girlfriend's face and listened to the sounds of building climax. She also couldn't help but admire her flexibility.

A moan escaped her own lips as she enjoyed the passion growing between them. She felt Charlie's nails dig into her bare back as she clutched her tighter, holding her close. Charlie cried out louder as she reached the peak of euphoria. She relaxed back onto the bed, pulling Joey along with her, kissing her eagerly. They confessed their love all over again.

* * *

Alone in her bed, Leah cried herself to sleep. She'd had a good night out and it had been fun to let her hair down and just had fun with the girls. She always had a good time with Charlie and Joey, two women she considered to be among her very best friends. And she was fond of Bianca and Watson too. Plus, Kerri seemed very nice and a good person to be starting to get to know.

But she could have as much fun as she liked, provide herself with a thousand distractions, and she still had to come home alone at the end of the night. And that's when the deep set loneliness set in. That's when it felt like she couldn't cope at all.

* * *

Cuddled up in bed and rather spent from several rounds of love making, Charlie and Joey had finally resigned themselves to sleep.

"What a great night," Joey mused.

Charlie grinned in the darkness.

"A really great night," she agreed.

She leant over and captured Joey's lips. She never had any problem with finding them.

"We should do that more often," Joey said.

"Which part?" Charlie smirked.

Joey snuggled up a bit closer.

"All the parts!" she giggled.

* * *

_Next time… Penn begins to reveal his true colours, Brax makes his move on Kerri and Leah considers making contacts with Elijah…_


	414. Chapter 414

_I will hopefully be able to update tomorrow but apologies if not. I won't be around over the weekend but I'll be back with you on Monday. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you all have a good weekend. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Fourteen**

Charlie and Joey woke up wrapped in each other's arms, fatigued but happy from the night before. They were reluctant to start the day ahead but they felt even closer than ever and that felt wonderful.

* * *

Alone in bed, Watson awoke full of regret. She lay back against her pillows, full of regret over not pursuing things with Kerri. She thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever met – and that included Monica – and yet she hadn't been brave enough to take the risk to tell her that. She just hoped there might be another opportunity to gather some courage to do it and that it wasn't too late. Right now, she'd rather feel stupid and be rejected than to never know if she stood a chance.

* * *

Leah got up and ready for work feeling more refreshed than she had in a while. Her night might have ended in the usual tears but she'd had fun and it had been good to let her hair down and enjoy herself for a change. She still missed Elijah with every heartbeat but she hoped she could spend more time enjoying the rest of her life from now on without him. She knew she had to start someone and it may as well be today.

* * *

After a reluctant start to the morning, Charlie and Joey arrived at Summer Bay House in order to collect Ruby, VJ and Danny and take them to school. They'd offered last night to save both Leah and Kerri the hassle of collecting the kids when they were still on escort duty when it came to their teenager anyway.

"I'll just pop in and get them," Joey offered, allowing Charlie to stay in the car.

Penn watched carefully from the window of his caravan as they kissed each other goodbye. _They're only separating for a couple of minutes_, he thought sourly. He couldn't stand sappy, happy, loved up people. They made him sick. And the way that Nicole had been fawning all over him these last few weeks since the needle incident, had been making his skin crawl. Things had to change, and they had to change today.

* * *

Over at the farm, Indi was perplexed as she stood in the doorway to her brother's room, watching him work out. Her geeky, gawky, never-cared-about-what-he-looked-like-before brother, was lifting weights in front of a mirror.

"What are you…?" she started.

He yelped in surprise and dropped the dumbbell, which was thankfully not very large on his foot. He hopped around in pain until he fell over, onto his bed.

"No girl is worth that, Dex," she told him, trying to hide her amusement.

"There is no girl," he lied, speaking mostly into his pillow.

"I'm just saying that it's not all about looks," Indi said, feeling oddly compassionate.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Sorry, _who _do you go out with?" he asked. "And _what _is his name?"

"I love him for who he is," Indi said. "Being gorgeous helps of course but that's not the point, that's not why I like him. And whatever girl you like, should like you because of _you_, not because of how you're packaged."

"There is no girl," Dex insisted, returning his face to the pillows.

Indi chuckled and left him to it.

"She's a woman," Dex added quietly.

* * *

Nicole was sat at the breakfast table with Miles, Ruby, Danny and VJ when Joey arrived.

"How was girls' night?" Ruby asked. "Or don't I want to know?"

"It was great," Joey confirmed, trying not to let her thoughts stray to hers and Charlie's own private party afterwards.

There were some things that poor Ruby didn't need to know about.

"Was Mum okay?" VJ asked. "Did she have a good time?"

"Yes," Joey assured him. "She did. I promise."

VJ beamed at her. She granted him the hug he knew he was eager for. Danny chuckled, aware of his friend's crush on his neighbour.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Joey asked, coming to sit beside Nicole, who looked tense.

"I'm… struggling," the blonde admitted.

Today, she had both an exam and got her HIV test results. It was going to be a big and hopefully good day. But she was struggling to face it already. Joey put her arm around her. Nicole touched her hand, grateful for the support.

"Are you feeling poorly, Nicole?" VJ asked worriedly.

"Just a bit scared," Nicole explained. "I have some exams today."

"Mum always says that as long as you do your best, that's plenty good enough," Danny piped up.

Nicole smiled.

"Your Mum is very wise," she said.

"Yep," Danny beamed proudly.

They were interrupted by Penn arriving at the house. Nicole greeted him warmly. Miles and Joey tried not to let on that they still felt uneasy around him.

"I came to take you to school," he announced. "Show you some support."

"Oh," Nicole said, surprised. "I was going to go in with Miles…"

"I'd like to take you," Penn insisted.

* * *

It was lunch time when Kerri ventured out to get a couple of bits from the shops. She was still feeling rather down over her own private revelation that Watson wasn't interested in her and it was hard to pick herself up again but she was trying.

"This is a pleasant surprise," a male voice greeted her.

She looked up to find Brax, half undressed in a wetsuit and dripping with sea water. He was holding his surf board.

"Hi, Brax," she replied.

If anything, he always seemed to lift her spirits.

"How are you?"

"Yeah, pretty good. The waves out there are amazing."

"I'll have to take your word for it," she grinned.

He looked at her and then out at the water.

"I'm sure there's way to get you on a board," he told her.

"I don't think so," she objected.

"We'd have to be a little creative about it," he agreed. "But I'd love to try. What do you think?"

"Um…"

"Come on," he coaxed. "Give a guy a chance to spend some time with you…"

"I don't think…"

He knelt closer so that they were eye level, taking her hand.

"I'm asking you out on a date," he said, getting right to the point.

Kerri thought of Watson. She looked at Brax.

"I'm not really sure I'm dating material," she said cautiously.

"Nor am I," he grinned. "How about we give it a shot?"

* * *

Over at the restaurant, Angelo was in a foul mood. Alf had come in earlier and formally accepted Joey's offered position as bar manager. So Angelo was upset at not getting the promotion he'd had his heart set on and he was making a dreadful noise about it.

But Joey was thrilled with her new employee and Alf had spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know the place a bit better from a more professional angle. They had both been very pleased to get the news that Nicole's test results had all come back clear.

* * *

After school, Leah took VJ to the restaurant for dinner as a treat. Seated at a table for two, VJ took a deep breath.

"Why don't you write him a letter, Mum?" he suggested.

"Who?" Leah asked, feigning ignorance.

"Elijah," VJ said, although he knew that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Leah sighed, unsure if she could talk about her ex-boyfriend with her son.

"If you miss him…" VJ ventured. "You could make contact. You could…"

The guilt of his own communication with the Reverend was weighing down on him but he was determined to plough on, to try and fix his mother's troubles if he could.

* * *

Things were tense at the dinner table at home. Indi was out and Sid was sure he had caught Dex writing a love letter earlier that evening. And he was convinced he knew who it was to. He was not happy.

* * *

"Well, I don't actually come in here all that often so I just thought I'd come and say hello," Colleen said.

She peered around the restaurant, assessing the place. Joey couldn't help but smile and hope that she would be impressed. Alf chuckled.

"I hear that you've started working here," the older woman said to her half brother.

"That's right," Alf said. "Bar Manager."

Angelo turned on his heel and returned to the kitchen, not wanting to be involved in the conversation. He had desperately wanted the job, wanted more responsibility, more involvement and more assurance that Joey both trusted and liked him. _Apparently she doesn't, _he thought bitterly.

"Why would you want to do that when you've already got so much going on?" Colleen wondered.

"Because I've got too much going on," Alf explained. "This way I can take a step back from some things and just chill for a bit."

Colleen looked bemused. She turned to scan the restaurant again, spotted Leah and waved. Feeling obliged, both Leah and VJ stood and headed over. Charlie and Ruby arrived just at the same time.

* * *

At home, Gina was distracted.

"What's wrong, love?" John wondered.

With Xavier out for the evening, working on the water bottle ban plan with April, he had been looking forward to a cosy night in with his partner but apparently she had other things on her mind.

"Just… work," Gina sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked, although he didn't really want to.

He was the kind of person who believed in leaving work in its place and not bringing it home. But at the same time, one of the things he loved most about Gina was her compassionate heart.

"It's Nicole," she explained worriedly. "She failed an exam today. And she's already repeating the year and I'm concerned about her doing it again."

"Well, maybe it was just one exam…" John mused.

"I hope so," Gina said. "And she's got that needle stick thing hanging over her. I think she was getting the results from the HIV test today."

John nodded.

"But I'm really worried about that guy she's spending time with," Gina added.

"Yes," John agreed. "I think everyone is. There's just something… wrong about him."

* * *

"VJ thinks I should write to him," Leah explained to Charlie, Joey and Colleen.

Alf was off being given a guided tour of the restaurant by a very, very begrudging Angelo, leaving the girls to chat while Leah and her son waited for their food to arrive.

"That might be a step in the right direction," Joey agreed.

VJ beamed at her, proud that she liked his idea. She patted his hand and he looked like he might explode from delight. Charlie chuckled.

"That way it might be like what Watson said last night," the police officer added. "You'll either find your way back to each other again or it'll bring closure. Either way, you'll stop this whole thing from hanging over you."

Leah nodded her agreement, glad to have at least made some kind of decision.

"Just be careful of how you word it," Colleen put in. "You don't want to look desperate."

Leah looked defeated all over again.

* * *

Miles was worried as he watched Penn take Nicole out to dinner at Joey's restaurant. The couple were celebrating Nicole's tests coming back clear, setting her free from the anguish and fear from what had happened that day on the beach. But his own concern was far from over and he knew that other people were deeply worried too. There was just something not quite right about Penn and he did not want Nicole anywhere near him. He picked up the phone and quickly dialled.

"Joey?" he said, when she answered. "Penn and Nicole are heading your way. Can you just… keep an eye on her please?"

* * *

Colleen had left and Charlie and Joey were both glad. Leah had quickly decided that she wouldn't write to Elijah after all. VJ was deeply disappointed and had sulked back to his table.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked. "I mean, do you really think Colleen Smart is the best person to make that decision for you?"

"I don't want to look pathetic," Leah said firmly. "I just need to work harder at forgetting him. And I need more nights out with the girls."

"Well, that we can arrange," Charlie said. "But I wouldn't forget the letter so swiftly."

Leah nodded but didn't commit.

"But if you want to keep busy, you can help us plot to get Kerri and Watson together," Joey grinned.

Leah laughed.

"Watson did seem to be making a hash of it," she remarked. "But it's very obvious that they like each other."

"I just wish they'd go for it!" Charlie exclaimed.

They all looked up when Nicole and Penn entered the restaurant. Joey took the lead and seated them herself, having promised Miles to look out for Nicole.

* * *

At home, Kerri had the television on but wasn't really watching it. She toyed with the phone number Brax had given her, wondering if she should contact him or not. On the one hand, she knew he had a reputation. On the other, he seemed like a really nice guy. And he didn't seem bothered by her disability – but then, a lot of people didn't act like they cared at the beginning and then it became a problem later, when the novelty wore off.

She liked Watson a lot. But Watson didn't seem to like her. So what was the point in waiting around for her? She'd practically offered herself on a plate and Watson hadn't done anything about it. So why was she even hoping? But Brax was very obviously interested. And even if it didn't go anywhere, it was nice to get some attention. What was the harm?

* * *

Charlie, Joey, Alf and Angelo were all concerned as they watched Nicole and Penn eat together. At their table, Nicole was just relieved to feel normal again.

"I feel like I can be happy again, you know?" she said, smiling.

"You can't," Penn replied.

Nicole paused, fork halfway to her mouth.

"Sorry?" she said.

"I hate to break it to you, Nic," he said. "But all of this has been one, big game."

Nicole put her fork down, anxiously trying to work him out. The gaze of her friends at the bar intensified.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Why do you think I've been playing the hero since you got pricked by that needle?" Penn asked.

"Because you're a nice guy…"

"I'm not a nice guy," he told her.

She wasn't sure how to respond.

"I put the needle there in the first place," he informed her. "The whole thing was down to me."

* * *

_Next time… Ruby takes more steps towards independence, Alf starts as Joey's Bar Manager and Nicole struggles in the fall out of Penn's revelation…_


	415. Chapter 415

**Chapter Four Hundred and Fifteen**

"That didn't look so good," Joey frowned, watching Nicole hurry out of the restaurant.

Penn tossed some money on the table for the food they had barely eaten and left with her.

"No, it didn't," Charlie agreed unhappily.

"Should one of us go after her?" Alf wondered.

* * *

Penn had all but forced Nicole to let him drive her home. She hadn't been able to work out if he was trying to be helpful or if she was making a grave mistake. Her head was a mess of confusion. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

* * *

"I think I'll call it a night anyway," Alf decided. "Then if she doesn't come back, I'll go looking for her. And I'll call the police if I need to."

"Call me personally," Charlie requested. "I know I'm off duty but…"

Alf nodded gratefully. This was the community spirit he loved about Summer Bay. And this was what he was glad no riots or any kind of horror could ever truly break.

* * *

Miles was watching TV when Nicole arrived home. The teenager hurried up to her room in silence, fighting tears and slamming her door behind her. Penn hovered at the front door.

"What's going on?" Miles asked worriedly.

"I don't really know…" Penn lied. "One minute things were fine and then… she just flipped."

"What do you mean?" Miles asked, looking at the empty space Nicole had just run through.

Penn took him conspiratorially aside, even though there was nobody else there.

"I don't know how to say this but she… she accused me of planting the needle on the beach," he told him.

* * *

"I just hope she's okay," Joey mused.

Charlie sat on the other side of the bar, also concerned about Nicole, as they waited for Alf to call them.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Angelo said, finishing serving drinks to a couple of customers. "I mean, they probably just sloped off to… you know."

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and was relieved when the girls laughed.

"It's possible," Charlie agreed. "I mean, did you see her face when she left? I didn't. They might have been leaving eagerly rather than being upset."

"Hopefully," Joey said.

It was definitely something she wanted to believe. Nicole had really been through enough.

* * *

Alf arrived back just as Penn left. He immediately approached Miles, asking if Nicole was safely home.

"Well, she's home but…" the curly haired man said.

"What happened?" Alf asked, trying to decide whether he should go up and speak to the teenager he felt so protective of.

"Apparently she's accused Penn of planting the needle on the beach," Miles replied.

Alf sighed heavily and then opted to call her down. He phoned Joey quickly while he waited.

* * *

Joey had allowed everyone home early, with her customers having drifted off home before closing time. She and Charlie were also anxious to get back to Ruby, who had been left alone for the first time since her grounding. They had checked in with her regularly, which they knew had been annoying but it was important to them. They couldn't let her lose herself again.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie greeted, finding Ruby looking half asleep on the sofa. "How was your night? And why aren't you in bed yet?"

The teenager turned around and smiled at her.

"I've been doing my homework," she assured them, waving a hefty looking textbook at them.

"Well, you're forgiven then," Charlie promised, leaning over and kissing her daughter's forehead. "But you do look exhausted."

"Thanks," Ruby pouted.

"How were you though?" Joey asked. "Were you okay?"

Ruby smiled and assured her that she had been fine.

"Good," Joey said. "I'm glad."

* * *

Nicole sat unhappily down with Miles and Alf and explained that Penn had informed her over dinner that he had been the one who had planted the needle on the beach.

"But I don't understand why he'd do that," Miles said.

He wasn't exactly a fan of the guy but this particular move didn't make any sense.

"Because he's a rotten mongrel, that's why," Alf snarled.

He clenched his fists, half tempted to storm right into Penn's caravan and beat the living daylights out of him.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Nicole asked, sounding desperately hurt.

"No!" Miles assured her. "I'm just wondering if you misunderstood."

Nicole stared at him in disbelief, as did Alf.

"I didn't misunderstand anything," she said firmly.

"I just…" Miles tried.

Nicole stormed off to bed.

* * *

Charlie and Joey lay in bed, cuddled up together.

"Try and stop fretting," Charlie whispered.

She placed a gentle kissed on her girlfriend's cheek. She felt Joey smile and snuggled up a little closer. She kissed her again and stroked her thumb on her tummy. Joey closed her eyes, feeling her skin tingle as Charlie worked her fingertips up to her breasts.

"Are you trying to distract me?" she murmured.

"Just a little bit," Charlie purred.

She shifted and kissed her lips. Joey turned and kissed her more passionately, forgetting about the world.

* * *

In the morning, Summer Bay House was more than a little tense, although Marilyn was doing her best to keep things cheery. Nicole was quiet and particularly not talking to Miles, who kept trying to communicate with her. Alf was still trying to stop himself from confronting Penn.

"Hello?" came a voice from the front door.

Marilyn looked up, surprised to find Dex standing there. She was also a little anxious, now that she knew her boyfriend's son had a crush on her.

"Hi, Dex," she greeted, determined to still be chirpy with him regardless. "You're up and out early. How are you?"

"I just wanted to bring you something," he said uncharacteristically quietly.

He shuffled forward and gave her a letter. Then he hurried off.

"What was all that about?" Miles wondered.

"It's best not to ask," Marilyn sighed.

It didn't take a genius to work out what the letter contained.

* * *

"So, does this mean the reins are loosened for good now?" Ruby asked hopefully over breakfast that morning.

"Let's not walk before we can run, hey?" Charlie said diplomatically.

Ruby frowned and bit into her toast.

"But yes," Charlie added. "You don't need to be supervised at all times now. We'll let you have more independence again. You've proved yourself."

Ruby looked pleased. She thanked Charlie and Joey sincerely.

* * *

Alf headed out for a drive before he was due to go to the restaurant to start his first shift. He wanted to start work with a clear head so that he could really focus but right now, he was too concerned about Nicole. He stopped abruptly when he spotted Penn up ahead. He was marching over towards him before he could stop himself.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" he demanded angrily.

"I don't know what you mean," Penn replied, unfazed.

"Planting that needle on the beach," Alf accused. "Hurting Nicole like that."

"I did no such thing," Penn denied. "Nicole accused me but she's lying or confused or something. I think the stress must be getting to her."

"You're a liar," Alf stated.

"You should watch what you say," Penn warned.

Knowing he was about to lose his rag, Alf walked away.

* * *

"Sorry!" Dex yelped when he bumped into Ruby in the school corridor.

He hadn't been paying attention. His mind was very much elsewhere.

"No worries," Ruby said. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged, still distracted. She couldn't help but hope for a conversation, even with him, weird as he was. The truth was, although things were good at home now, she didn't really have any friends anymore. Indi hated her because of the alcohol incident and where Indi went, so did Romeo. Xavier was nice enough to her and therefore so was April, but things would probably always be weird there because he was twice her ex-boyfriend. Nicole was wonderful but would soon be leaving her behind to go to University. Dex was really the nearest opportunity she had to a friend.

"Yeah… just distracted," he said. "You?"

"Bit lonely," Ruby admitted.

He looked at her.

"Neither of us have many friends, do we?" he realised.

"Not really," she agreed.

"Want to hang out?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

Angelo tried and failed to conceal his bad mood as Joey merrily set Alf up for his first day in his new position as Bar Manager. He liked Alf and he knew they would probably have quite a laugh working together. But he had been hopeful that the job would be his. He'd given everything he had to Bucktons' and he felt he deserved a step up the ladder. Also, Alf had his own businesses. He had so much going on in his life. He didn't need extra work. Why did he have to come in and take what Angelo felt was rightfully his?

"I'm really glad you've accepted the position," Joey enthused.

"You just want to boss me about," Alf teased.

It felt good to relax a bit, even though he was still concerned about Nicole. Fortunately, Joey was also concerned and it had been good to talk to her about the situation when he'd arrived at work that morning.

"Ah, you've caught me out!" Joey joked.

* * *

"So, you have a crush on an older woman, who's already attached?" Ruby asked.

She and Dex had taken lunch together on the school field, enjoying the sunshine. Ruby wasn't about to admit it readily but it felt nice to have another friend and not to have to just rely on Nicole and her parents all the time.

"That's about the size of it," Dex confessed.

He figured Ruby was probably a safe person to talk to. She was unlikely to judge him after everything she had been up to of late. And the letter he had given Marilyn that morning had been bothering him all day.

"Would you like the advice of someone who recently dabbled in similar activities?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, please," Dex requested.

"No good is going to come of it, Dex," Ruby told him as delicately as possible. "You're just going to get hurt and if you can avoid it now and get off the path you're on, then you should. It doesn't lead to anywhere happy."

Dex sighed, reluctantly agreeing that she was right.

"I guess you're the one who would know," he said. "And I mean that with respect."

She managed a smile.

"I'll take anything I can get friendship wise," she admitted. "I'm a little thin on the ground right now."

"Falling out with Indi hurt you pretty badly, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Ruby sighed. "Things were already a bit weird with Xavier and April so I needed the Indi thing like a hole in the head because that means I don't have Romeo either. Nicole's great but she's off with Penn now and anyway, she'll be leaving school soon. So I'm kind of on my own."

"Not anymore," Dex said. "You're stuck with me now. Once I've sorted something out."

"Your older lady?"

"Yep," Dex said, standing up. "I need to go and retract something stupid I told her."

* * *

Charlie took Watson to the restaurant for lunch. She needed Joey's help to try and nudge her friend into action with Kerri.

"I mean it," Charlie said. "Just ask her out."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Watson fretted.

"She likes you," Joey said, by way of greeting when they reached the bar area. "You're discussing Kerri, right?"

Charlie grinned. Watson blushed.

"I just don't want to make an idiot out of myself," the Senior Constable protested.

"You won't," Charlie said. "And even if you did, isn't that better than missing your chance completely?"

"Do you think I will?" Watson asked, panicked.

She thought of Brax, who had looked extremely interested that day his boys had been hassling her.

"If you keep dithering," Joey said honestly. "A pretty woman like that isn't going to be single forever."

Charlie patted her on the shoulder.

"Just go for it, Watson," she said. "You've got nothing to lose."

They looked up when Nicole arrived, looking stressed.

"Hey, Nic," Joey greeted warmly, concern evident in her voice. "How are you? We've been worried."

Alf immediately appeared, relieved that she had shown up.

"Wow, do people actually exist that aren't faithful followers of Penn Graham?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

"Nicole, we heard what happened last night," Charlie said seriously.

"And what?" Nicole snapped. "You think I'm making it up? Like Miles does."

"No!" Joey said urgently. "Of course not. And I'm sure Miles is just… confused. If you say Penn told you he planted that needle then that's what he said."

Alf and Charlie both nodded. Nicole burst into tears. Joey rushed round from behind the bar and gathered her into her arms.

* * *

Dex took a deep breath and knocked on Marilyn's door. He was half relieved and half disappointed that she was home. She didn't look terribly pleased to see him.

"Marilyn, I need to apologise," he said, all his words tumbling out in a rush.

She didn't reply, just folded her arms and waited for him to continue.

"I should never have given you that letter."

"No, you shouldn't," the usually cheery blonde replied. "It was completely inappropriate and I'm sorry, Dex, but I have to tell your father what happened."

Dex swallowed anxiously.

"It was project for school!"

The lie was out of his mouth and floating in the air before he could stop it. Sometimes he really worried about himself.

"Sorry?"

"It was a project for school," he repeated. "I had to see if I could write something moving and then test it out on someone."

Marilyn eyed him curiously, trying to work out whether he was telling the truth or not.

"And it looks like it worked and now you know it wasn't real so it's all good," he said brightly. "So we can draw a line under everything and forget all about it. Bye!"

He dashed off back to school.

* * *

Kerri was out doing errands when once again, she ran into Brax. For a moment, she wondered if it was timed or just coincidence.

"You haven't called me yet," the River Boy remarked. "You're starting to hurt my feelings."

She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm still thinking about whether I should," she replied.

"Don't think too long," he told her. "Someone might steal me away."

He grinned at her and wandered off. She chuckled to herself and continued on her way, still toying with the idea of spending more time with him.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Alf were still consoling Nicole, who had ditched school for the afternoon, when Marilyn arrived at Bucktons'.

"Oh, Nicole, I've been hoping to see you all day," she said, hugging her housemate.

Nicole burst into tears all over again. She felt like an idiot, crying in public, but she was a little overwhelmed at the support she was receiving from her loved ones.

"I'm so sorry for what you've been going through with that horrible, horrible man," Marilyn said.

"I really could take you down to the station to make a statement if you like," Charlie offered for the third time that day. "We could arrest him, get him away from you…"

"But it's only his word against mine," Nicole pointed out. "Even Miles doesn't believe me."

"Hey, that's why the police exist," Charlie said. "If there's evidence out there, we'll find it. It's doesn't have to be your word against his, Nicole. He could have all sorts in his caravan. He could give up all sorts in an interview. What do you think?"

"No," Nicole said, shaking her head. "I just want to forget all about it."

She looked up at her friend and smiled.

"Thank you though," she said. "Thank you to all of you. I really appreciate your support."

"That's what friends are for," Joey said.

"Speaking of," Charlie said. "Leah's pretty keen for another girl's night out – and we're desperate to give Watson another chance to get it together with Kerri. So what do you two think?"

She directed her question to Marilyn and Nicole.

"Would you like to come out with us?"

Both women readily accepted.

"You could always come too, Alf?" Joey said sweetly.

Alf chuckled and politely declined. Angelo looked on, silently longing to be part of their conversation.

* * *

_Next time… Penn ends up in hospital, Ruby offers her friendship to Nicole and Indi gets the wrong idea… _


	416. Chapter 416

_Sorry this chapter is a bit late. I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Sixteen**

It was late in the morning on Saturday Joey was reluctantly at work while Charlie was off on a shopping trip with Ruby over in Yabbie Creek. Marilyn had popped in to visit Alf and the three of them were in the middle of discussion Nicole's situation with Penn when the teenager herself wandered in, looking stressed.

"The silence tells me you were talking about me," she said, pulling up a bar stool.

"Sorry," Marilyn said awkwardly.

"We're just worried about you," Joey admitted.

"About me falling for a complete dick, for the fact that the dick got me stuck with a needle or that one of my guardians doesn't even believe me?" Nicole asked, frowning.

"Don't even get me started on Miles," Alf grumbled.

He couldn't even believe that his housemate, a man he liked and respected was wavering on this issue. It just didn't make sense to him.

"I don't know what Penn said to him but it obviously worked," Nicole sighed.

She was utterly depressed. Her friends were desperately worried.

* * *

Out in the sunshine, Charlie and Ruby were enjoying their shopping trip. It felt nice to have time together that didn't involve monitoring. It was all about fun and enjoying themselves. It felt like the old days, before Ruby had got herself all mixed up and into trouble.

"So, is school feeling a little easier now?" Charlie asked.

She wanted to keep things light hearted but she was also keen to keep a check on her daughter.

"A little bit," Ruby said.

She wanted to stay honest and open with her mother, not cover anything up or hide anything she was feeling.

"I've started to spend a bit of time with Dex," she ventured. "He's a bit of an outcast like me."

She laughed self-deprecatingly. Charlie didn't looked quite as amused.

"I mean, Indi still doesn't really like me so Romeo's friendship is kind of out of bounds," Ruby explained. "Things will probably always be a bit weird with Xavier and therefore April. But I never realised until now that Dex is kind of cool… in a completely un-cool way. We had lunch together the other day and it was nice."

Charlie smiled.

"I'm glad you've got someone your own age to spend time with," she said. "And Dex might be quite a laugh once you get to know him. He's always struck me a quite amusing in an odd kind of way!"

* * *

Miles passed Nicole on his way into the restaurant and was met with a rather frosty reception from his friends.

"Look, what have I done wrong?" he begged.

"Is that a serious question?" Alf demanded gruffly.

"All I asked was whether she really understood what he said to her?" Miles insisted, rather flabbergasted at what was going on.

"We just think that maybe that wasn't the most appropriate response," Marilyn said more delicately. "Nicole has been traumatised by what happened to her on the beach and Penn _did _claim responsibility. I don't know how she could have misunderstood that."

"She was _really _upset the other night," Joey put in. "We all saw her and Penn here."

Miles sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Pledge your support to her," Joey told him. "Make sure she knows you believe her and that you care."

* * *

Outside, Nicole was distraught to have passed Miles and then immediately run into Penn. He was quick approach.

"I saw Miles just then," he said. "He really isn't sure about you, is he? Looks like he values my opinion a lot though. How does it feel not to be believed by people you share a house with?"

"Just go away and leave me alone," Nicole requested, nudging out of his way.

He blocked her path.

"You haven't exactly been saying that since I arrived in town, Nicole," he said.

She looked at him, suddenly wondering what she ever saw in this man in the first place.

"You've been all over me like the STI you could have caught from that needle I planted," he sneered. "I haven't been able to get rid of you."

"What kind of game are you playing, Penn?" she demanded.

He smirked at her.

"You'll all find out," he promised.

* * *

Charlie brought Ruby back to Bucktons' for lunch after their shopping trip, before she was on shift herself that afternoon and evening.

"I thought I'd take my own break with you and have some lunch," Joey said, seating herself at the table with her family. "Providing neither of you mind."

"As if!" Ruby said.

Charlie leant over and kissed her cheek.

"How was your shopping trip?" Joey asked.

"I got some cool new outfits on Charlie Credit," Ruby grinned.

Joey chuckled. Neither one of them could help spoiling her on occasion, especially as she had worked so hard to build herself back up lately.

"How's your day been?" Charlie asked.

"A little bit stressful," Joey admitted. "Nicole came in and she was really upset over the Penn thing. Well, mainly that Miles has questioned whether she 'understood' what he said to her."

"What did he say to her?" Ruby asked.

Charlie and Joey stared at her for a moment, surprised that she was in the dark. Deciding that as her friend, she should be filled in, they explained.

* * *

"Nicole, are you okay?" Sid asked.

He had just gone for a walk along the beach before his shift at the hospital was due to start, when he'd spotted the blonde, sad and alone on the beach.

"Not really," she mumbled, gazing out at the sea.

A little anxious because of their past dealings but urged on by his genuine concern for her, Sid came to sit beside her.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Nicole burst into tears.

"Penn's the one who planted the needle on the beach," she revealed.

* * *

Tucking into the lunches, Ruby could hardly believe all that had gone on over the last few days. _No wonder Nicole hasn't been around_, she mused. She felt terrible for what her friend must be going through and hoped to go and find her after lunch and try and support her somehow. She hated to think of her so alone.

"I'm really not comfortable with just sitting by and not making this a police matter," Charlie frowned, cutting into her jacket potato.

"You heard her the other night, Charlie," Joey said. "She doesn't want to press charges."

"But I _know _about it," Charlie complained. "As a police officer, I should…"

"Respect what she wants," Joey said. "For now, at least. You can't force this. But hopefully when she's ready…"

Charlie sighed and nodded.

"Hopefully," she said.

* * *

Indi was off to meet Romeo down on the beach. She walked along the seafront, enjoying the heat and looking forward to the future sight of her boyfriend half naked and dripping wet. It was a vision she could never get bored of.

She stopped short when she spotted her father and Nicole up ahead. Furrowing her brow, she saw them sitting close together, his arm around her as she rested her forehead on her palms, her elbows on her knees. She tried to read them but she couldn't get close enough without looking conspicuous. From what she could judge, Nicole was upset but Indi still felt uneasy. Sid and Nicole being close had never led anywhere good before.

* * *

"Are you sure I couldn't just… warn him or something?" Charlie asked.

Ruby had said goodbye to her parents and headed off for a walk, hoping to find Nicole in the process. She wanted to be a supportive friend and not let her down in her time of need.

"Charlie…" Joey said, her eyebrows raised.

"Just a teeny, tiny warning?" Charlie asked.

Joey took her hand and looked directly into her eyes.

"Charlie, I love and I am very glad you want to help," she said sincerely. "But if it comes down to it, don't you think Nicole will need you as a fully functioning police officer and not one that got into trouble for 'warning' someone too early?"

Charlie pouted.

"I'd be totally professional," she said.

Joey stole a kiss.

"I'm sure you would be," she said. "But let's not risk it, shall we?"

Charlie pouted again, mostly to earn herself another kiss. Joey grinned and granted it.

"Just be patient, okay?" she said. "Nobody needs to go in hard with this Penn guy. I get the feeling he's got a lot more up his sleeve than we realise."

* * *

Alf had been eager to take his lunch break. He had taken the situation with Nicole directly to heart and most of the time, he could think of little else. Ever since Roman had gone to jail, he had promised, along with Miles to look out for her and keep her safe. And now he felt like he had let her down. He'd felt from the start that there was something off about Penn and he hadn't liked the thought of Nicole getting close to him. But he hadn't wanted to interfere or be overprotective and now she had been hurt and got her heart broken.

He was angry with Miles too and believed that he had let Nicole down just as badly, if not worse. He hadn't believed in Nicole automatically. Alf didn't understand how that had even happened and although he felt that he and Joey and Marilyn had got through to him now, he was disappointed in him for needing persuading at all.

He drove through the town he loved, the town that had always meant so much to him. He drove past everything that was so familiar, everywhere that he had built so many memories, everything into which he had put so much faith. He braked abruptly when he saw Penn strolling by without a care in the world.

* * *

Ruby found Nicole on the beach and cautiously sat down beside her.

"Hey," she said, gently nudging her shoulder.

Nicole managed a smile.

"Hey," she replied, nudging her back.

"I heard you've been having a pretty crappy time lately," Ruby ventured.

"It's not been the easiest time in the world," Nicole admitted.

Ruby put her arm around her.

"Well, you're not dealing with any of it on your own," she said. "And any time you need a big, butch police officer on your side, Charlie's your girl. Although, if you ever tell her I referred to her as big or butch, I will deny all knowledge of this conversation."

Nicole couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Alf leapt out of his car and stormed over to Penn, who was hanging around the bait shop. The younger man didn't look remotely concerned.

"What the flamin' hell do you think you're playing at with Nicole?" Alf demanded. "You're a liar and a waste of oxygen! I don't know what you're even doing here!"

"Nice to see you too, Alf," Penn sneered.

He stood up straighter, looking the Summer Bay stalwart in the eye.

"I am warning you right now to stay the hell away from Nicole if you know what's good for you," Alf warned, getting close but not touching the man he had come to despise.

Penn stepped closer still.

"And I'm warning you that you and your precious little town aren't going to know what's hit you," he said. "That pathetic, little bimbo is just the start."

* * *

Miles found Nicole at home with Ruby, who immediately read the signals and vacated.

"Nic, I'm glad I caught up with you," the teacher said.

"Wanted to call me a liar again?" the school girl shot back.

Miles sighed and came to sit on the sofa with her.

"I'm sorry for not supporting you," he said. "I guess I just hoped it wasn't true and that you hadn't been targeted by that guy the way you obviously have. The whole thing was just a bit random but that doesn't excuse my lack of support and I sincerely apologise. I promise from here to forever that I will never ever be anything but supportive. I swear."

Nicole studied his sincere face and then hugged him. She could never be mad at him for long.

* * *

"Right, I guess I'd better drag myself to work," Charlie sighed reluctantly. "I really don't want to though."

She frowned dramatically. Joey reached out and hugged her, kissing her tenderly.

"At least it's not too long a shift," she said. "I'll be up and waiting for you when you get home."

Charlie smiled.

"Looking forward to it," she said.

They kissed again before Charlie headed out. She passed a strangely subdued Alf on the way.

* * *

It was forty five minutes later when a stranger brought Penn Graham to the hospital, badly beaten and barely conscious. Sid was on duty and immediately rushed to the trolley the patient had been put upon. He called for support nursing staff as Penn was rushed into a room to be treated.

"Penn, can you hear me?" he asked, trying to gauge how broken he was.

He didn't like the guy but he had a duty of care like he did with everyone who came through those doors. Personal feelings didn't come into it.

"Yeah…" Penn mumbled.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sid asked.

"Alf… Alf Stewart attacked me," Penn told him.

Sid couldn't hide his shock.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked Alf.

Her new Bar Manager had been distracted ever since he had returned from lunch. In all honesty, he had been distracted ever since the revelation that Penn had planted the needle that had pricked Nicole's hand. But it had been worse since lunch time. Before, he had been enraged and had at least shared it with her and with Charlie, Miles, Marilyn and Angelo. Now, he was quiet and introverted and she couldn't read him.

"Sorry?" he responded, after several moments, having been in a world of his own.

"Are you okay, Alf?" Joey repeated.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he lied.

"What have you done to your hands?" she asked, noticing his scuffed knuckles.

He had been trying to hide them all afternoon.

"Oh, nothing," he lied again. "It doesn't matter."

* * *

Charlie and Watson were in turmoil. They had been called to the hospital, where Penn was being treated by Sid, for injuries from a very serious assault. They hadn't been able to interview him yet but according to his Doctor, he had named their friend, Alf, as his attacker.

"What are we meant to do?" Watson wondered.

"Well, you _know _the answer to that," Charlie frowned.

"Yeah," Watson sighed.

They needed to go and interview Alf.

"But I don't want to," she complained.

"I don't want to either," Charlie agreed.

"Maybe we can just hang on," Watson suggested. "We could wait and talk to Penn ourselves first."

"That sounds like a good idea," Charlie nodded.

They were interrupted by a flurry of nurses rushing into Penn's room.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"He's crashed," one of them explained. "We need to rush him into surgery. It's touch and go."

"Well, there goes that plan," Watson sighed.

* * *

Ruby had returned to Summer Bay house in order to continue spending time with Nicole. Sitting outside, drinking fresh orange juice, she listened to her friend pour her heart out.

"I just really thought he was a nice guy, you know?" Nicole sighed. "I feel like an idiot now. And I still don't really understand what his motives were. I mean, was he just a psychopath or something? Did he just target me to hurt me? Was his whole reason for dating me to do that? What's the point? Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know," Ruby admitted. "It's weird. It's horrible."

"I feel like swearing off guys all together," Nicole said. "They're all horrible."

"There must be a nice one out there somewhere," Ruby said hopefully.

"Have you met one?" Nicole asked. "Because I haven't. Look at my dating history. There was my mother's boyfriend. I didn't even date him and he was vile and hit on me and nearly ruined my relationship with my Mum. Well, he kind of succeeded, actually. Then I went out with that psycho, Elliot. He nearly killed me! Trey… he nearly killed me too! Not to mention everybody else! Are you getting the theme here?"

She laughed bitterly. Ruby couldn't help but join her. It was quite the sorry tale.

"Liam was an absolute nightmare. The nicest guys I dated were Geoff and Aden," Nicole said. "Aden never loved me and Geoff was a hypocrite and the most high maintenance guy I've ever met. He was practically a girl."

"Yeah, he kind of was," Ruby admitted, having also dated him.

Nicole turned to her and grinned.

"Maybe your parents have the right idea!" she remarked.

"Maybe they do!" Ruby laughed.

* * *

Joey was pleased when she saw Charlie and Watson arrive at the restaurant.

"Hey, sweetheart," she greeted warmly. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

She frowned when she realised that it wasn't a social call.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to speak to Alf," Charlie said.

She felt anxious and unhappy. She really didn't want to be doing this.

"Why?" Joey asked, feeling protective of her friend.

Alf stepped up and approached the police officers.

"Alf, we need to talk to you about an assault on Penn Graham earlier this afternoon," Charlie informed him.

Alf remained silent but nodded.

"Will you come down to the station with us, please?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, is that really necessary?" Joey protested.

"I'm afraid so," Charlie told her.

She turned to Alf, who looked grim.

"Alf?" she nudged.

"Fine," he replied.

Joey looked horrified as Charlie and Watson led him away.

* * *

"He's back," Sid said, relief in his voice as Penn's heart monitor began to beep again.

He stepped away and surveyed his patient, checking that all was well. Penn was stable again.

"Are the police still here?" he asked one of the nurses. "One of us will need to speak to them and then Penn will when he wakes up."

"I think they left," the nurse replied. "Probably to go and talk to the suspect."

Sid sighed. He wished he hadn't had to mention Alf's name but like saving Penn's life, it had been his duty. He just hoped that assault charges wouldn't be upgraded to murder.

* * *

Charlie was frustrated. She and Watson had been interviewing Alf for an hour and a half and he hadn't said a word. She just needed some sort of communication from him, some sort of defence, some way to help them help him. But he had given them nothing and now she had no choice but to charge him. She turned off the tape.

"Alf, please," she begged. "Please, give me something. Tell me what happened."

He ignored her.

"Alf!" she begged again.

Even Watson was taken aback by her desperation.

"If you don't talk to me, I will have to charge you will assault," Charlie said. "Do you want that? I don't want that, Alf. Please, please talk to me."

He remained silent. She sighed heavily and turned the tape back on.

"Alf Stewart, I am charging you with the assault of Penn Graham."

* * *

Joey and Ruby had both been home for an hour by the time Charlie returned home. Ruby had been shocked to learn of Penn's assault and Alf's arrest and Joey was desperately unhappy. Sensing the tension, Ruby escaped to her room quickly.

"What happened?" Joey asked as soon as her partner walked through the door.

"He's been charged," Charlie said quietly.

"How could you do that, Charlie?" Joey demanded angrily.

Charlie was hurt.

"I had no choice, Joey," she replied.

"Of course you had a choice!" Joey snapped.

"I begged him to defend himself," Charlie insisted. "I even broke the rules and turned the tape off to do it. But he wouldn't talk to me, Joey. He never said a word. I couldn't work with him or help him if he wouldn't help himself. I tried my best."

Joey looked sadly at her.

"You obviously didn't try hard enough," she said.

Then she went to bed.

* * *

_Next time… Joey struggles to get her head around Charlie's responsibilities, Penn makes a statement and Dex tries to help Ruby…_


	417. Chapter 417

_This is the last update until Monday so I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Seventeen**

Things were still awkward at home the next morning and it wasn't a situation that Charlie, Joey or Ruby were used to. Last night had been one of the first and only times that the couple had gone to bed unhappy with each other and the atmosphere was deeply uncomfortable now.

"So what's going to happen to him now?" Joey asked.

"I've scheduled another interview this morning," Charlie told her. "Hopefully he'll start co-operating and then we can get to the bottom of what actually happened."

"_Nothing _happened, Charlie," Joey insisted. "That's so obvious. Of course Alf didn't beat Penn up."

"But we can't prove that yet," Charlie said as diplomatically as possible. "All I've got to work with is a man in hospital and another man with scuffed hands who won't talk to me."

"But one man is Penn Graham, a man you wanted to arrest yesterday for what he did to Nicole, and the other man is Alf Stewart," Joey argued. "He's _Alf_, Charlie. How could you even think…?"

"Joey…" Charlie tried, touching her hand.

Joey snatched her hand away. Charlie was deeply wounded.

"This isn't about friendship," the police officer said. "It's not about love and loyalty. It's about the law. When I put on my uniform, I'm a cop. I'm not Charlie, I'm Sergeant Buckton. I will do everything I can to get to the truth and I genuinely agree with you that Alf couldn't do anything like put a man in hospital, even a man like Penn, but he's not giving me anything, Jo. He's making himself look guilty. I have nothing to work with. But it doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying. I swear."

Joey just frowned. Charlie had never felt not good enough in her girlfriend's eyes before. She was heartbroken. So was Ruby.

* * *

Glad of a Sunday, Ruby met up with Dex on the beach. Breakfast had been more than stressful and she was desperate to get out of the flat and into the fresh air.

"So, things are pretty tense at home?" Dex asked.

"You know that phrase, 'cut the atmosphere with a knife'?" Ruby said. "Well, I didn't actually know what it meant until now. And I don't really understand where it's come from. Joey is literally the most understanding, compassionate person in the world and she loves Charlie more than anything but she's treating her like the enemy, like it's her fault that Alf's in trouble."

Dex sighed.

"That must be pretty rough," he empathised.

"I just hope Charlie makes some headway with the case today," Ruby said. "And I hope she and Joey sort things out quickly. It's like the whole balance of the planet is out of whack when those two aren't getting along. I really felt sorry for Charlie this morning. She just couldn't make Joey understand the position she's in."

"So Alf could really be in the shit for what's happened to Penn?" Dex asked.

"If Charlie can't prove that he isn't responsible for what happened to him, yes," Ruby confirmed.

"You know this woman I like?" Dex ventured.

"Mmm…?"

"She's pretty close to him," Dex admitted. "Maybe I should go and check she's okay."

"Dex, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Ruby objected. "I thought you were cutting all ties?"

"I was but…"

"Dex…"

"No," the teenager decided, getting to his feet. "I just need to make sure she's alright. I'll catch you later."

Ruby sank back on the sand, running through Alf's attached friends and trying to work out who Dex was crushing on.

* * *

Joey was subdued at work. She wasn't actually scheduled to be on shift but she'd had nothing better to do so she figured she may as well go in. Otherwise, she'd just be slumped at home, feeling sorry for herself.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Angelo asked, as they set up for the day.

"Just worried about Alf," Joey replied glumly.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," Angelo replied. "I mean, obviously he didn't do it. Charlie will prove that."

Joey merely shrugged. Angelo immediately noticed that perhaps all wasn't well in the land of love.

"Joey?" he nudged.

She turned to him, obviously upset.

"I just don't understand how she could arrest him like that," she admitted. "I know it's her job but he's Alf and…"

She surprised and annoyed herself by bursting into tears. Angelo immediately reached out to hold her. She let him.

* * *

Marilyn was sat on the sofa when Dex arrived at the house. Ruby's warning was ringing in his ears but he continued to ignore it, still desperate to be close to her.

"Marilyn?" he said, hovering in the doorway.

The blonde looked up, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Dex, this really isn't a good time."

He had never seen her look so stressed before.

"Ruby told me about Alf," he said awkwardly. "I was just checking if you were okay. Is there anything I can do?"

She looked genuinely touched.

"I'm just so worried about him," she confessed.

Dex came to sit beside her on the sofa.

* * *

Joey withdrew from Angelo's hug, rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she apologised. "I'm not usually one for crying in public."

"Well, it's not like we're open yet," Angelo replied. "It's only me."

He grinned. She managed a smile back.

"Thank you for being there," she said. "I mean, you probably think I'm being totally unreasonable, having been a cop and everything."

She sighed heavily and sank into a chair. He came to sit beside her, wanting to stay close. His heart was still racing at having had the chance to hold her. That was a moment that would stay in his head for a long, long time.

"No, I don't," he told her. "I think it's great that you care so much, Joey."

"But…?"

"No buts," he said. "I just think you're great. And I'm sure Alf will be let off. There won't be any evidence that he attacked Penn because he didn't do it."

Joey sighed again.

"I really hope you're right," she said.

* * *

Nicole found Ruby still on the beach. She too had needed to get out and clear her head, which was full of conflict over recent events.

"Have you heard anything about Penn's condition?" Ruby asked when her friend sat down beside her.

"No," Nicole said. "I picked up the phone a couple of times to call and ask but I never did it in the end. I don't know whether I should. I… It's a weird position to be in."

Ruby nodded and patted her friend gently on the shoulder.

"Mostly I want to know how Alf is," Nicole admitted. "Any ideas?"

"No," Ruby sighed. "All I know is that Joey seems to be holding poor Charlie personally responsible. The whole situation is just horrible."

She frowned and leant against Nicole, who hugged her.

* * *

"I need you to be honest with me," Marilyn decided.

Dex had been great. He had been kind and supportive and for once had said all the right things. But even with everything going on with Alf, the letter he'd given her the previous day was playing on her mind.

"What do you mean?" the teenager said anxiously.

"You have a crush on me, don't you, Dex?" Marilyn asked.

"No," Dex lied. "I thought we cleared all of this up yesterday…"

"Dex…"

Panicked, he fled the house.

* * *

Charlie and Watson were both unhappy as they formally charged Alf with assault. But even with a night to sleep on it, their friend had refused to speak to them. He had neither confirmed his guilt nor protested his innocence, leaving them with no choice. They'd even taken a swab of his knuckles but he'd cleaned the wound, leaving no trace either way.

"But we don't see any need for you to stay in custody," Charlie continued, sitting opposite the man who represented Summer Bay itself to her. "On the proviso that you stay away from Penn Graham, of course, until the case goes to court."

Alf merely nodded. His eyes were blank.

"So, you're free to go home," she told him.

He nodded again.

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call for you?" she asked.

He shook his head and stood to leave. Charlie hurriedly followed him out.

* * *

Dex found Ruby in the Surf Club, full of regret over going to see Marilyn.

"Let me guess," Ruby said, handing over a pool cue and inviting him to join the game she had been playing by herself since Nicole had opted to go back home. "It didn't go well with your mystery woman?"

She still couldn't work out who it was. The only woman who fitted Dex's description was Marilyn Chambers and that was just ludicrous – she was dating Dex's Dad!

"You're a fabulous guesser," he confirmed, taking the cue. "I don't think I can ever speak to her again."

* * *

"Alf, I am begging you to talk to me," Charlie said, catching up with Alf outside the police station.

He ignored her and continued to walk down the street.

"Alf, please!" Charlie begged, jogging to keep up with him. "I'm not asking as a cop; I'm asking as a friend."

She stood in front of him, removing both her hat and her badge.

"This is just Charlie speaking, not a Sergeant," she said. "Please let me help you."

"I have nothing to say, Charlie," he replied gruffly.

She sighed in frustration.

"Well, at least let me give you a lift home," she requested. "You can't walk all that way."

He looked at her and then down at the ground. Sighing, he relented. He was exhausted and dishevelled and just wanted to go home.

"Fine," he said. "But I still have nothing to say."

* * *

Dex arrived home and flopped onto the sofa. He pulled at face at Indi, wrapped up in Romeo at the other end of it.

"Is that all you do on a weekend?" he mocked. "Him?"

"Better than spending all my time on a computer," his sister barked back.

"I've been out all day, actually," Dex informed her.

"Still doing something geeky, no doubt," Indi replied certainly.

"I've been hanging out with Ruby for most of the day, actually," Dex said.

Indi pulled a face. Romeo looked uncomfortable. Dex took the plunge.

"I really wish you'd put that whole alcohol incident aside, Indi," he ventured.

"You mean the incident where I lost my job and any hope of any other bar work in the future and got fined, all for the sake of trying to help a friend out because I actually trusted and cared about her?" she remarked sourly.

"She was in a bad place then," Dex said. "But she's really trying now. And if she just had some friends then things would be a lot easier for her."

"Then she'd better find some," Indi replied. "Because she doesn't have us."

She looked at Romeo, who looked even more awkward.

"Don't tell me you're on her side," she demanded bitterly.

"I'm on your side," he assured her. "I'm always on your side. But I do feel a bit sorry for her. She's so alone."

"Exactly," Dex said triumphantly. "She's completely alone. She needs people to support her."

"Then like I said, she'd better find people," Indi insisted. "Other people. Not us."

* * *

Alf thanked Charlie for the lift and walked through his front door. He was surprised to find Miles, Marilyn and Nicole all waiting for him. They all immediately pledged their support. He just hoped that somehow he could prove that he was not responsible for Penn being in hospital.

* * *

Charlie was anxious as she arrived at her own home. All throughout the day, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Joey. Her whole world was askew at being at odds with Joey. Nothing felt good or right when her girlfriend was upset with her.

She'd stopped off on the way to buy Joey some roses in a bid to try and make amends and she hoped that they would be a step in the right direction to healing their rift. She supposed there was always going to come a day when police life and civilian life would come into conflict and indeed, it had happened before, but not quite like this. It had never divided them until now.

"Hey," she greeted anxiously, stepping through the front door.

"Hi," Joey replied.

She was slumped on the sofa with a glass of wine, watching some sort of reality TV show.

"I got you these," Charlie ventured, waving the flowers.

Joey managed a smile and nodded to the table, where an identical bouquet of roses sat. Charlie smiled, as her girlfriend got up and hugged her.

"I'm really sort that that I wasn't more understanding of the situation you're in," Joey said. "I know you'll always try your best for anyone and that you'll always do your job right. I should have trusted you and not judged you. And I should have supported you and not made your situation harder. I'm sorry."

* * *

In charge of the restaurant for the evening, Angelo was in a good mood for a change. With Alf under suspicion of assault, although he hoped nothing would come of it, the chances were, he might be up for a promotion in his place. And he couldn't help but enjoy that Charlie and Joey's relationship was in some sort of trouble. He couldn't help but replay that hug over and over again in his head.

* * *

Charlie put her flowers down next to the ones that Joey had bought and gathered her into her arms, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm so glad we made up," she breathed. "This has been one of the worst days of my life!"

They kissed again, their passion growing.

"Mine too," Joey admitted. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I should have been more thoughtful and caring. I was just so worried about Alf and I wasn't good enough to you and…"

Charlie interrupted her with another kiss.

"I'm just glad that everything's okay now," she said. "And you know the best thing about an argument…"

She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"The making up…" Joey grinned.

They made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Monday morning was a lot more pleasant than Sunday morning had been.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a trail of clothes leading to your bedroom before," Ruby remarked over breakfast.

Charlie blushed. Joey giggled.

"Seriously though," Ruby said. "I'm so happy you've made up."

"Me too," Charlie and Joey said in unison.

* * *

Kerri dropped Danny at school and stopped for a coffee at the Diner before she started work, where she had just gone part time to full time at the local library.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," said a familiar voice.

She turned to see Brax standing behind her, offering his most charming smile.

"Then you really have to stop stalking me," she replied.

He grinned.

"I can't help myself," he said. "So, when can I take you for that surfing lesson?"

She toyed with the prospect.

"How about this afternoon?" she finally decided.

Danny was over at VJ's for dinner. Watson wasn't interested. She figured she may as well.

* * *

Charlie and Watson headed straight to the hospital at the beginning of their shift to check on Penn and see if he was awake and ready to make a statement.

"No way," Charlie muttered when she spotted Alf along the corridor.

Watson frowned, also seeing him.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she wondered.

"Maybe you went to get a coffee and didn't see him?" Charlie suggested.

"I am suddenly very thirsty," Watson agreed.

She disappeared round the corner. Charlie hurried over to Alf.

"Alf!" she hissed. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I came to sort this mess out," Mr Stewart barked.

"This is not the way," Charlie insisted. "You need to leave. Right now. Don't make this worse for yourself."

He suddenly looked tired and resigned. Nodding, he left.

"Charlie?"

The police officer turned around and found Sid calling her.

"Penn's awake and you'll be pretty interested in what he's got to say," the Doctor said.

Charlie walked back along the corridor and waved at Watson to join her. They entered the patient's room, neither of them very happy with the man who had caused so much trouble since his arrival in Summer Bay.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked stiffly.

"Not great," Penn admitted. "But I remember what happened now and I got it wrong."

"Wrong?" Charlie asked. "What do you mean, wrong?"

"Alf didn't attack me," Penn said. "I was hitchhiking out of town because everyone seems to hate me here. I got beaten up. I don't know why I said what I said. I'm sorry if I got him into trouble."

Charlie and Watson exchanged glances. They had never heard someone sound so insincere before but it was hard to read where the insincerity was coming from.

"So Alf Stewart isn't responsible for your injuries?" Charlie asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

"I don't think I even saw him yesterday," Penn confirmed.

"Well, we'll come back when you're stronger," Charlie said. "You can make a formal statement about who really did attack you. Right now, we can drop the charges against Mr Stewart."

* * *

_Next time… Alf turns to Joey for support, Dex persists with Project Ruby and Angelo's brother glides into town…_


	418. Chapter 418

_I am so sorry for disappearing. My update regularity is getting really lame. I thought I'd be able to maintain updating but I was exhausted through my friend's 30__th__ birthday celebrations and then I got a surprise appointment for hospital treatment on Monday and now I can't quite feel my face… But anyway, I have less hectic few weeks (until the next lot of hospital treatment!) so I should be able to treat you all a bit better! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four Hundred and Eighteen**

Charlie and Watson headed back to the police station, rather bemused. They had found Alf in the car park and informed him that all charges against him had been dropped and that he would have no more trouble regarding the assault against Penn. He hadn't really responded, just nodded and got into his car.

"Something just isn't right about this situation," Charlie sighed, driving along the coast road, back to Yabbie Creek.

"It's unsettling," Watson agreed, not quite able to put her finger on what was wrong.

"He was lying but he wasn't," Charlie mused. "I mean, I know Alf didn't assault him but at the same time, the reprieve was entirely insincere."

Watson nodded.

"I felt like he just wanted to…"

"Torture Alf," Watson said.

"And then save him at the last minute," Charlie added.

"Have power over him."

Charlie pulled into her parking space at the police station and turned to her friend.

"But why?"

* * *

Alf arrived at the restaurant looking for Joey. He hadn't consciously made the decision and he knew that the chances were, everything he said would go right back to Charlie but he needed to talk to someone and the more he thought about it, the more he realised that Joey Collins was his best friend.

"Alf!" the young woman said happily.

Angelo rolled his eyes as his boss stopped laying tables and hurled herself into Alf's arms, hugging him. All the magic of yesterday was gone. Alf hugged her back.

"They dropped the charges," Alf said.

"Really?" Joey said.

"Penn woke up and said it wasn't me after all," Alf explained. "Charlie and Watson found me to tell me I'm in the clear."

Joey hugged him again.

"I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

Then he looked anxious.

"Joey, can we talk?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Angelo scowled as she led Alf into her office.

* * *

"Right, I'm sick of this," Dex declared loudly.

He took Ruby by the hand and dragged her across the school corridor towards Indi and Romeo.

"Dex…" Ruby objected anxiously, even though she was desperate to be friends again.

"Please, make friends," Dex begged of his sister.

"No," the blonde rejected.

"Indi, she made a mistake for which she is truly sorry," Dex implored her. "Can you just forgive and forget?"

"She lost me my job, Dex," Indi snapped.

She turned to look directly at Ruby, glaring.

"You lost me my job," she said. "I got fined. I'll struggle to get a job like that again and I loved it there. I loved working for your parents."

Ruby nodded and chewed her lip.

"You lied to me…"

"I didn't lie," Ruby insisted. "The wine was for…"

"You still can't tell the fucking truth!" Indi yelled.

People turned to look.

"Indi…" Romeo objected softly.

Indi glared at her boyfriend, who tried not to flinch.

"It's not up to us to say who the wine was for," the surfer insisted. "Yes, she did the wrong thing but Dex is right. I'm not saying you should have sleepovers and braid each other's hair or whatever girls do but maybe don't ignore each other anymore."

"I'll ignore whoever the hell I like," Indi insisted.

She turned back to Ruby.

"And I will never be friends with you again. You nearly ruined my whole life."

Ruby looked deflated as she stormed off, flanked by her boyfriend. Dex looked terribly apologetic.

* * *

"I did have a confrontation with Penn," Alf admitted.

It was the first time he had spoken about any of it with anyone and he was finding it difficult but he knew he had to get it out of his system.

"But I didn't hurt him," he said.

Joey nodded kindly, staying quiet and letting him talk.

"I could have," Alf confessed. "I was angry enough that I could have. But I didn't. I walked away and I took my aggression out on some equipment at the bait shop. That's how I busted my hands up. I never hurt him."

Joey reached out and held his damaged hands carefully, an offer of friendship.

"I wanted to though, which is maybe as bad," Alf sighed.

"What did he say to you?" Joey wondered.

"He was bragging about Nicole and what he'd done to her with the needle," Alf explained. "He was telling me that this was just the start, that he was going to ruin Summer Bay from the inside out."

Joey sighed and wondered aloud what his problem was. Alf just shrugged. He was about to speak again when there was a knock on the door. Angelo appeared.

"Angelo, we're busy," Joey said, annoyed that he hadn't even waited for her to tell him to come in.

"I've just been told that a food critic is coming to town," Angelo informed her.

Joey looked startled, immediately anxious to impress.

"You get to work, love," Alf said, standing up.

"Alf, it's okay…"

"No, I really appreciate you listening," he said. "And I'll be back to work tomorrow, if that's okay."

"That's great," Joey said. "Thank you. I'll call the Diner and let Leah know about the food critic."

"Why?" Angelo asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Joey said, perplexed.

"Don't you want to do better than them?"

"No," Joey replied. "I want us _all _to do well."

* * *

Indi was trying to shed her bad mood, as she and Romeo headed to the Diner for lunch. It didn't help that she didn't feel 100% supported by her boyfriend.

"I do support you, Indi," the blonde boy insisted. "I support you and love you."

"But?" Indi demanded.

"But she must be really lonely, don't you think?" Romeo empathised. "She was in such a mess and she lost everything. I mean, come on, she's relying on Dex as her only friend! That's just sad!"

They both laughed.

"I don't know…" Indi sighed, managing to see his point just a little bit. "Let me just think about it, okay? She really hurt me."

Romeo put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know she did," he said. "I know."

They walked into the Diner to immediately find Colleen flapping about and getting into a muddle serving a customer. She accidentally tipped water over a good looking, dark haired man in his mid-twenties and then looked like she might have a nervous breakdown.

"Uh oh," Indi remarked.

"Colleen!" Irene protested.

"Problems?" Indi asked Leah, who looked about to intervene but hung back as Irene successfully dealt with the situation and sent the still flustered Colleen back into the kitchen and told her to stay there.

"We think this guy is a food critic and Colleen is completely screwing everything up," Leah complained grimly. "Plus, we're a staff member down and quite frankly, everything is just going wrong."

Indi's eyes lit up.

"Hey, I know I won't have the best reference in the world but if you're looking for a new employee…" she said.

"You want a job?" Leah asked.

"Yes, please."

"I'll give you a trial after school today."

Indi had to forcibly stop herself from giving Leah a hug.

* * *

After work, Charlie picked Ruby up from school in order to take her for an early dinner at the restaurant and to spend some time with Joey.

"Hey, are you okay, sweetheart?" Charlie asked, as they drove towards Bucktons'.

"Yeah, I guess," the teenager replied glumly, gazing out of the window.

"What's up?"

Ruby sighed heavily and turned to look at her mother.

"Just a bit of a crappy day," she admitted. "Dex had really good intentions and tried to get Indi to be my friend again but it didn't work. She just rejected me and left. And then after lunch, she was all cheerful and excited because Leah's given her a job at the Diner and I just… I feel like everything's all slotting into place for her and she has everything and I have nothing."

"Rubes, you have a tonne of great things in your life," Charlie tried.

"I have you and Joey," Ruby said. "That's it."

"You have us, a nice home, your health, you're funny, you're clever, you're beautiful…"

"And aside from you two, my health and a nice home, none of it really means anything, Charlie," Ruby complained. "Indi has a job, a boyfriend, a family, all the stuff you just said... She's going places. I had so much stuff only a few weeks ago and I ruined it."

She hung her head and sighed heavily. Charlie was worried.

* * *

Angelo had barely hung up the phone from Colleen when the alleged food critic breezed through the doors of the restaurant.

"Is that him?" Joey asked.

Angelo remained frozen for a moment, his jaw locked and his eyes blazing.

"No," he said grimly. "That's my brother."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise as the man strolled up to the bar, a big smile on his handsome face. Looking at him now, Joey could see the resemblance, although the younger brother was definitely more attractive – not that she was into that kind of thing.

"Angelo!" Paulo Rosetta greeted warmly. "Good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," Angelo replied stiffly.

"I'm offended," Paulie replied. "I was hoping maybe you just kept rejecting my calls by accident."

He looked at Joey.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this beautiful, young lady?"

Joey rolled her eyes but was amused. Angelo was not.

"Paulo, this is my boss, Joey Collins," he said. "Joey, this is my brother, Paulo."

Paulie shook her Joey's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said cheerfully. "I prefer to go by the name, Paulie. Angelo likes to use my full name because he thinks it annoys me. It doesn't really but I let him have it. Got to throw the old man a bone sometimes, you know."

Joey laughed. Angelo was annoyed.

"Hi," Charlie greeted, entering the restaurant with Ruby.

All three of them turned towards her.

"Wow," Paulie remarked. "Please tell me you're single."

Charlie was conflicted between compliment and offence.

"She's attached, Paulie," Joey warned. "To me."

Paulie looked shocked. And then rather thrilled.

"Hot," he remarked.

Angelo looked like he wanted to punch him.

"Anyway…" Charlie chuckled. "Do we know you or are you just here randomly remarking on women?"

"This is my brother, Paulo," Angelo explained. "Unfortunately."

"Paulie," the younger Rosetta added.

"Oh, _you're the_ brother," Charlie said.

Paulie's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Angelo's mentioned me then?" he asked.

"Only in complaint," Angelo put in.

"Yeah, sorry," Joey grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "We like you anyway though."

Angelo scowled at her, as she moved across to hug her girlfriend hello.

* * *

Kerri was nervous as she waited for Brax to collect her for their date. Danny was off on a sleepover at VJ's house, thanks to Leah, giving Kerri the freedom to go out. Yesterday, she'd had a lovely time with the River Boy, who had patiently taught her to 'surf'. It had consisted of him carrying her into the water, where she felt comfortable and not disabled. She had been able to get onto the surfboard with help and paddle with her arms along the waves. They'd had a lot of fun together and when he'd asked her for dinner, she had accepted without hesitation.

* * *

Charlie, Joey and Ruby sat round a table at the restaurant, enjoying time together as a family.

"Joey, you really don't need to keep apologising," Charlie insisted.

"But I feel horrible about how I was with you," Joey said unhappily.

Charlie reached out and held her girlfriend's hand.

"You were upset and trying to protect your friend," she said. "I understand that."

"But I should have understood you and your job," Joey said. "I feel ashamed."

Charlie leant over and kissed her.

"You should have," she said honestly. "But you didn't. It's done now. You're sorry. You can't go back and change it. But you can learn from it and if anything like that happens in the future then we can deal with it differently. So let's just forget about what happened and move on."

Joey smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

"And I love you both as well," Ruby put in. "But can we stop the mush and eat, please?"

She grinned, making her parents laugh.

"Anyway," Charlie said more seriously. "I think we all need to talk."

Ruby looked anxious.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"You expressed a lot of unhappiness in the car," her mother said. "We need to find a way to fix it before it goes too far."

Ruby nodded.

"How do we do that?" she wondered.

* * *

Sid had taken Marilyn out to dinner at Bucktons', which was a nice treat for the cheerful blonde. All in all, she felt it had been a good day. The charges against Alf had been dropped and Penn had stated that he hadn't been involved in the attack after all so hopefully that awful business was over now.

"So now, we just need to sort out this whole Dex situation and all will be well again," she said.

Sid frowned into his starter.

"I still don't understand this whole thing," he admitted. "I mean, are you absolutely sure he has a crush on you?"

"Do you want to _read _the letter?" she asked.

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head.

He sipped his wine quickly.

"But didn't he say it was a project for school?"

"Sid… you need to talk to him," Marilyn begged. "I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable now."

Sid sighed. Things had never been easy with either of his children and that had mostly been his fault. He had cheated on his wife, their mother, too many times and his family had got very hurt. Moving to the Bay the second time around was supposed to be a whole new start and now it felt complicated all over again.

"I will," he promised. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Marilyn. I want you to be happy."

* * *

"What would help you feel happier, Ruby?" Joey asked kindly.

"Having a life?" the teenager suggested.

Joey sighed and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Take me through it step by step," Joey suggested.

Ruby finished a forkful of food.

"I'd like to have more to my life than just school and home," she said. "I feel like all I do I school work and then hang out with you guys. I don't really have a social life anymore. I really enjoy spending time with Nicole but she'd obviously really busy with her exams at the moment because it's her final year and then she's going to go off to Uni and leave me behind."

"She's going to stay living in the Bay though, isn't she?" Charlie asked gently.

"Yeah but she's going to have new friends and stuff," Ruby said. "Plus, I heard on the grapevine that she's going to the same University as Indi so I bet they're going to get to be really close friends and I'll probably lose her."

She frowned glumly.

"And that only really leaves Dex," she said. "He's great though. I mean, it's a new friendship but he's a nice guy. I like him. He's odd but he's funny and he's quite insightful. And it's sweet that he cares so much about trying to get my friendship group back together and stuff."

"I think he's a friend to hold onto," Charlie enthused.

Ruby nodded.

"I think so," she agreed.

"And maybe through him, others will come," Joey suggested. "And Indi will thaw. Plus Romeo. I think he'll be easier to crack anyway. I don't think he ever fell out with you in the first place."

"I hope you're right," Ruby said.

They looked up when Kerri and Brax arrived at the restaurant.

"What are they doing here?" Joey asked in horror.

"Eating, maybe?" Ruby suggested.

"But together?" Joey asked. "Why are they together? She's meant to be with Watson."

"She's cheating on Watson?" Ruby asked, upset.

"Only in Joey's head," Charlie pointed out.

"Okay, I'm confused again," the teenager admitted.

"We've been desperate for Kerri and Watson to get it together," Charlie explained, as they watched one of Joey's waitresses take Brax and Kerri to a table. "But it looks like Watson never got round to stepping up and Brax got there first."

Joey sighed, looking devastated.

"You look more crushed that Watson's going to be," Charlie pointed out,

"I don't think so," Joey said. "She more into Kerri than she wants to admit. But I'm devastated too. I really thought they'd make a good match."

She looked over at the new couple, evidently having a lovely time already.

"What on earth does she see in him?"

"Apologies to the lesbians and I know he has a rep but… I can see it," Ruby remarked.

Her parents looked horrified.

* * *

At the bar, Paulie surveyed his surroundings.

"So, what's your position here, Angelo?" he asked.

"I work here," his brother replied stiffly.

"No, I mean, are you Manager or what?" Paulie asked. "And what is it like working for that hot chick?"

He turned and looked at Joey, enjoying dinner with her family. Angelo was grateful that he didn't notice the way his face changed when he mentioned Joey.

"No, I'm just a waiter and a barman," Angelo said. "But I'm working my way up. Thanks to someone, I had to start from the bottom when it came to the restaurant world."

Paulie turned back to him, looking guilty. He finished his beer and ordered another.

"So, what's your setup in this town?" he asked. "Where you live? Who do you live with? Got a girlfriend?"

"I live just on the edge of town on my own," Angelo said. "No girlfriend."

His last two words were quiet. They frustrated him. After he'd had to reschedule his date with the journalist that time, she hadn't called him back. And the only woman he was really into was a lesbian.

"Mind if I crash at yours while I stay here?" Paulie asked.

"Would it matter if I did?" Angelo asked.

His brother grinned at him.

"I knew you wouldn't mind," he said. "We'll have a great time while I'm here. And you know, I've actually got two restaurants now. If you ever wanted to come and work for me, you wouldn't have to work from the bottom. You'd jump right into management."

Angelo was ever so briefly was tempted but refused to say so.

* * *

_Next time… Watson is devastated to learn that Kerri is dating Brax, Paulie makes his presence felt and the real food critic arrives…_


	419. Chapter 419

**Chapter Four Hundred and Nineteen**

At the Diner the next day, Colleen was still in a bad mood over what had happened with who she believed had been the food critic the previous day.

"Um… I ordered a latte with caramel," the customer in front of her said. "This is plain."

"Well, I don't know why you people want fancy coffees anyway," she snapped bitterly, snatching it away from him and stomping over to the coffee machine to change it.

* * *

Paulie followed Angelo to work, despite his brother's suggestion that he go and explore Summer Bay on his own instead of just spending time at the restaurant.

"Hi, Paulie," Joey greeted. "How was your first night in the Bay?"

"A little uncomfortable on Angelo's couch but otherwise pleasant," Paulie replied cheerfully. "Nice to catch up with my brother and everyone I've met so far seems pretty wonderful. Especially his boss, of course."

Joey grinned.

"You're so cheesy and yet I'll totally take the compliment," she said.

Angelo clenched his jaw, annoyed at the immediately easy friendship between the two of them, when he had had to work so hard at being close to her.

"Well, seeing as you like me so much, I wondered if you'd be up for lunch," Paulie suggested. "You me, Angelo and your lovely lady."

Joey nodded.

"I'm sure we could manage that," she said. "I'll give Charlie a call and invite her."

Paulie grinned. Angelo was less enthusiastic.

* * *

Charlie visited Watson in her office, a knot in her stomach. She wanted to break the news about Kerri and Brax before her friend caught them out together and got her heart broken by surprise.

"Hey, Watson," she greeted anxiously.

"Hi," her Senior Constable replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks," Charlie said, sitting down. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What's up?" Watson asked worriedly.

"Um… look there's no easy way to say this," Charlie ventured. "But when I was at the restaurant last night, I saw Kerri out on a date…"

Watson looked crushed.

"With Darryl Braxton."

Watson sighed and leant back in her chair.

"I guess I missed my chance," she said. "I can't blame her. I mean, I didn't bite the bullet when I should have. Either that or she was never interested in me in the first place."

"I think she was but…"

"I didn't get my arse into gear," Watson said.

Charlie frowned, not sure what to say.

"I am sorry," she said.

Watson shrugged.

"Never mind," she said. "I'll get over it. I was born to be alone anyway."

* * *

With Alf installed behind the bar, Joey settled at a table with Angelo and Paulie, waiting for Charlie to arrive for lunch. She looked over at her Bar Manager, who was still subdued but at least getting on with things after what had happened with Penn. With permission, she had told Charlie what he'd shared with her about what had really happened that day. The police officer had been grateful to at least understand a little of what had really gone on, although Penn's side of things still didn't make any sense.

"Hi, guys," Charlie greeted, kissing Joey's cheek. "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem," Joey said. "It's only a couple of minutes."

Charlie sat in the chair beside her girlfriend.

"Thanks for suggesting lunch," she said to Paulie.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to get to know you both," he said. "Angelo speaks very highly of you."

Angelo cringed, dreading his brother embarrassing him.

"Well, we are awesome," Joey grinned.

"You are," Paulie agreed.

"So, how long are you visiting for?" Joey asked.

"Not long," Angelo said quickly.

"A few weeks," Paulie replied at the same time.

The brothers exchanged looks.

"How long have you two lived here?" Paulie asked the girls.

"Born and raised," Joey informed him.

"I moved here in 2008 so I'm fairly new," Charlie said. "My Dad came to live here, although he's moved back to the city now. I came over here and got a job and then my daughter came too so we settled here. Then I met Joey and the rest is history, as they say."

Angelo sipped his drink, trying not to be annoyed at the fact that she had left out her romance with him, like it wasn't important. To him, it was the most significant relationship he'd ever had. It was part of the reason he'd accepted his mission to return to Summer Bay. Not that he had feelings for her anymore. His affections had very much switched. He looked at Joey and listened to her chatter away to Paulie. He was smitten.

* * *

Out for a walk on her lunch break, Watson stopped short when she spotted Kerri at an outside table at the Diner with Brax. They were obviously having a lovely time. She had very much missed her chance. _I probably never had a chance in the first place. But it would have been nice to try. _She trudged on, feeling utterly miserable.

* * *

After lunch, Charlie headed back to work and Paulie finally agreed to leave the restaurant and go exploring, leaving Angelo and Joey to work.

"Cheer up, Angelo," Joey teased.

"I'm fine," her employee replied stiffly.

"You're really not enjoying your brother being around, are you?" Joey observed, as they headed into the kitchen together.

Angelo sighed and leaned against the counter. He ran his hands through his short hair.

"He just winds me up all the time," he admitted. "He's got everything going for him and it's all based on a lie because all those years I took the blame for his mistake. And he swans in and allows poor Colleen to think he's the mystery food critic and then he charms every single person he meets while I'm still the guy that everyone puts up with but nobody really likes."

Joey patted his shoulder.

"I like you," she told him.

He managed a smile.

"That helps a bit," he admitted.

"The thing to remember though, Angelo, is that he's your brother," Joey added. "And that's a bond that can't and shouldn't be broken. Look at me and Brett. We didn't talk for months because he couldn't stand who I was and who I loved but we got there in the end. If you and Paulie can make things work, if you can keep your relationship strong then you should try."

Angelo nodded, mumbling that she was probably right.

"And thanks for reminding me of two calls I have to make," Joey added.

"What are they?" Angelo asked.

"I need to arrange to meet up with Brett and also tell Colleen that the mystery food critic could still be prowling."

* * *

Back at the station, Charlie spotted Watson looking glum. She approached her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I spotted Brax and Kerri looking cosy," Watson explained. "Thank you for pre-warning me. It would have hit me a lot harder if you hadn't."

Charlie sighed compassionately and hugged her.

* * *

That evening, having explored the town, Paulie convinced Angelo to go to the Surf Club with him for a couple of beers.

"There's something I need to tell you," the younger Rosetta said.

Angelo exhaled. He had wondered when this conversation was going to crop up.

"What's that, Paulo?" he asked.

"I've um… run into some financial trouble and I need some help," Paulie explained.

Angelo let out a small, sardonic chuckle. He swigged his beer.

"You never let me down," he remarked.

* * *

Charlie and Joey sat down to dinner at the Diner with Brett and Amber. They had considered going to Bucktons' but had decided that it would be nice to be somewhere different for a change. As much as she loved the place, it was nice to leave it behind.

"What is going on over there?" Brett wondered, nodding towards Colleen, who was seriously fussing over a customer.

"I think that's the food critic everyone's been panicking over for the last couple of days," Joey said. "He hasn't been into the restaurant yet but Colleen's been going crazy expecting him."

All four of them cringed as the waitress dropped a pudding in the guy's lap.

"That is _not _going to get a good review," Amber remarked.

"Oops," Charlie frowned.

"I really hope it goes better if he comes to us," Joey mused.

She turned back to her brother.

"Anyway," she said. "I'm more interested in how you two are. What have you been up to?"

"Well, we've been busy planning the wedding," Brett said.

"We've got the date locked into our diary," Charlie promised.

"We had a request, actually," Amber ventured, glancing at Brett, who nodded. "How do you feel about providing catering? Paid of course."

"Consider it a wedding gift," Joey said.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey find themselves agony aunts, things hot up in the library and Romeo and Indi's night comes to an abrupt end…_


	420. Chapter 420

**Chapter Four Hundred and Twenty**

Charlie and Joey were enjoying an evening at home when they heard the lift in motion outside.

"If that's Kerri, do you think it'd be wrong to drag her in here and give her a talking to?" Joey mused.

She and Charlie exchanged looks before Joey leapt to her feet and hurried out the door. She arrived back a couple of moments later with Kerri in tow.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is less of a cheeky glass of wine and more of an intervention?" Kerri said cautiously, coming to join her friends in the lounge.

"Well, we did see you with someone that surprised us the other night," Joey admitted, grabbing another glass and coming to pour out more wine for their guest.

She sat back down beside her girlfriend.

"Brax is a nice guy," Kerri insisted.

"Ha!" Charlie balked. "If it wasn't against the rules, I'd show you his record."

Kerri frowned.

"He said he doesn't have one," she said.

"Okay, well, he doesn't actually have one," Charlie admitted. "But only because he's the slimiest snake on the planet and gets away with everything."

"Or maybe he's not the person you think he is?" Kerri suggested.

"I'd go with Charlie being right," Joey said. "Kerri, he's the leader of a criminal gang."

"They just surf…" Kerri tried.

"And steal, and deal drugs, and beat people up…" Charlie put in.

Kerri sighed.

"I haven't seen any evidence of that," she said. "All I'm seeing is…"

"What he wants you to see?" Joey suggested.

"Is a nice guy who treats me with the utmost respect," Kerri corrected her.

Joey sighed.

"What about Watson?" she asked.

* * *

With the house to himself for the evening, Romeo had invited Indi round for dinner and the pair of them had been thoroughly enjoying being alone and cooking together. They'd mucked around, laughing and tasting sauces and things had been getting steamier and steamier the more carried away they had been getting. More than once, they had nearly let their food burn, having got rather distracted with kissing instead of cooking. But regardless, the couple were having a lovely time.

* * *

"What about Watson?" Kerri asked. "She was never interested in me in the first place."

"Are you kidding?" Joey exclaimed. "Kerri, she's absolutely devastated that you're going out with Brax. She really, really liked you. Like, from the moment she first laid eyes on you, she liked you."

Kerri looked unmoved and took a long swig of her drink.

"Well, if that's true, she had a funny way of showing it," she finally said. "And regardless of what you think of him, at least Brax made a move. At least he looked at me and liked me and made it clear, you know?"

Charlie sighed. She wanted Kerri and Watson together as much as Joey but she had to admit that Kerri had a point.

"She's just… shy," Joey said glumly.

"Even the shyest person in the world would have taken up the hints I gave her," Kerri said certainly. "I made it so obvious that I liked her."

"Did you ask her out?" Joey wanted to know.

"Well, no…" Kerri admitted.

"That's probably what she needed," Charlie said. "Why um… why didn't you?"

* * *

On library duty yet again, Bianca happened upon Liam reading _The Talented Mr Ripley_. Curious and amused, she approached him.

"Interesting choice of reading material," she said, creeping up on him.

She chuckled when she gave him such a fright that he leapt up and slammed the door shut, as if he had been caught doing something terrible.

"You shouldn't creep up on people," he told her.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said. "I'm flattered that you're reading it."

"Flattered?" he asked, immediately annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I'm guessing you're reading it because it's about Italy and I'm Italian," she said silkily.

"Not everything is about you, you know," he snapped, stomping off to another area of the library.

She was left rather speechless.

* * *

"Well, I was never quite sure if she liked me or not," Kerri said. "I kept hinting to her that I liked her and she never took me up on any of it so I just concluded that the whole thing was one sided on my part. And then Brax came along and he made no bones about being attracted to me. I'd been holding out for Watson and then after that night out we had, I figured, what the hell was I waiting for? So I went for it. And I'm glad I did. He's great."

She smiled a little shyly.

"But if you really did like Watson…" Joey tried.

"I did," Kerri said. "I kind of still do but…"

She shrugged.

"Joey, if there's one person practically begging to go out with you and has absolutely no issue with your situation, and let's face it, I kind of have a situation here," she said. "And there's another person who's completely hesitant about dating you, probably for all those reasons…"

"Watson was only hesitant because she's shy," Charlie assured her. "And because she's been hurt. And because she never thought she stood a chance with you."

Kerri swallowed uncertainly.

"Are you completely sure about that?" she asked. "I thought maybe she didn't want to date someone bisexual, disabled and has a child. It doesn't exactly sell a personal ad."

"I don't think she considers any of those things an issue," Charlie said. "She really likes you."

Kerri sighed.

"Then I guess I knew that too late," she said.

* * *

Bianca found Liam in another corner of the library.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she said hesitantly.

He turned around to face her, looking exactly that.

"You never do," he said, turning away from her again.

She frowned and came to sit beside him in the bookstands.

"Are you as confused about this whole thing as I am, Bianca?" Liam asked seriously.

"You mean us?"

He nodded.

"Pretty much," she admitted.

"Are you as upset as me?" he wanted to know. "Because I swear, I can barely stand up, I'm on such loose footing with you all the time. My head's a mess. One minute everything seems to be going well and the next, everything's just horrible."

Awkwardly, Bianca put her hand on his back.

"I didn't realise you felt so bad about it," she admitted.

"I do," he said.

* * *

"Not if you break up with Brax…" Joey murmured.

Charlie elbowed her lightly but with meaning. It wasn't their place to interfere.

"Look, I like Watson," Kerri said. "And I know she's your friend and you hate Brax but I can't end things with him on a whim, on the off chance that she might like me. I can't treat him badly just because. That's not fair. Whatever he might get up to when I'm not there… I don't know. I can't mess him around on hearsay."

Charlie nodded but Joey was less moved.

"I just… really wanted you two to get together," she said sadly.

"I know," Kerri said. "And I do take responsibility for my part but we had our chance and we missed it."

Joey sighed and sank against Charlie.

"Are you still my friends?" Kerri asked anxiously.

"Of course we are, silly!" Charlie assured her.

"Of course!" Joey grinned. "We could never stop being friends."

"And… is there any chance you'd try and get to know Brax?" Kerri asked hopefully. "For me?"

Both women winced and exchanged glances. Finally, they agreed, although they still felt bad about Watson.

* * *

"You were right, by the way," Liam admitted. "I was reading that book because of you."

"You were?" Bianca asked, surprised, due to his former rejection of the suggestion.

"I was trying to figure out why Italian men have such a hold on you," he said. "Given that you're the strongest, most amazing woman I've ever met. I don't understand why that guy is still controlling your life even though you've walked away from him."

"I don't know," Bianca sighed.

"You're the most incredible woman on the planet, Bianca," Liam continued. "You should be with someone who makes you realise that, not someone who cheats on you and makes you feel like you're not good enough. You _are _good enough. You're perfect."

Moved, she leant in and kissed him.

* * *

Kerri left Charlie and Joey, awkwardly explaining that Brax was coming round for dinner and that he was meeting Danny for the first time that evening. She had barely left the flat when they received a call from Watson to say that she was nearby and needed a friend; could she come round?

She arrived within minutes, looking miserable. Joey immediately grabbed another glass and put Kerri's used one in the dishwasher.

"I'm such a fuck up," Watson complained. "Why did I have to handle this so badly? I could literally be with the woman of my dreams if I'd just bucked my ideas up, taken a risk and told her how I felt and now I'm alone and she's dating a fucking River Boy."

She downed her drink. Joey and Charlie exchanged glances before Joey poured her another. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Liam and Bianca forgot all about their library duty. Passion ignited from their kiss as their bodies melted together. They moved from their seats on to the library floor. Clothes were quickly removed. Tonight was the night.

* * *

"Do you think it'll last?" Watson asked.

"I doubt it," Joey replied honestly. "I mean, she likes him. A lot. But he's a Braxton. A River Boy. A nice girl like Kerri isn't going to stay with someone like him for the long term."

She looked at Charlie for confirmation. The police officer nodded.

"Brax is the kind of guy you have a fling with," she said. "He's not the kind of guy you fall in love with."

"What about me?" Watson asked quietly.

"You're definitely the kind of girl you fall in love with," Charlie assured her.

"You're a keeper," Joey said. "When it all fizzles out between Kerri and Brax, when she realises what he's really like, you need to be there. And you need to be bold this time. You need to go after what you really want."

* * *

Romeo and Indi were engaged in a heavy make-out session on the sofa when voices interrupted them. They were mortified to find Sid and Marilyn arriving at the house.

"Hi," Sid said, also rather startled, as his daughter hurriedly re-buttoned her shirt.

Romeo wanted the ground to swallow him up.

"I um… was just bringing Marilyn home," the Doctor said awkwardly. "I thought I'd pick you up."

"Great," Indi said. "Thanks."

She kissed Romeo's cheek and practically ran out the door.

* * *

With Watson gone, Charlie and Joey retired to bed. The situation was weighing on their minds as they met in the middle of the bed, cuddling up close. They kissed tenderly.

"I'm so glad we've got each other," Charlie whispered.

"Me too," Joey replied.

They kissed again, taking their time and not wanting to part.

* * *

_Next time… Watson shows compassion for Kerri, Leah finds out that VJ has been writing to Elijah and Liam and Bianca incur Gina's wrath…_


End file.
